


Shattered Songs of Faith

by Sakura108645



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Smut, Multi, OC, story was written before DLC came out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 771,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura108645/pseuds/Sakura108645
Summary: Fire Emblem Three Houses AU Story: What if Sothis was with  Byleth since their childhood days?"If only I could touch the stars."Born sick since day one of her life, Arisa grew mostly in a hospital room. At some point in her life, she got better and was able to live the way she wanted. Freedom, make friends create bonds, travel the world. But that dream to continue living a healthy life was struck down when she turned 23. Her illness came back but much worse, and this time, she would not win the battle.3 year laters, on her 26th birthday, she passes away in her sleep.Now, one does not expect to wake up in another body when they die. She did not expect to come to such a world that she had only read and played through technology. What's more, that she wakes up as Female Byleth during her childhood days.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Original Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Character(s), Rhea/Sothis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue: Under the Stars, Just a Little Longer

** _A dream is a wish your heart makes ~ _ **

** **

** _When you're fast asleep ~ _ **

**Alone. Alone. **

**Cold cold. **

She hated these cold walls with a passion. With windows shut with white curtains, not even the sun could touch her skin. It was the typical look of a hospital room. Though it was far larger due to the amount of machines she was connected to. It almost looked like she was puppet trapped in a web of strings. Each machine irritated her as she heard the beeping sounds, they made. Big and small they were. Color white like the skin of a pale ghost. Each machine had a job to monitor her body. One her blood pressure. Two, her heartbeat. Three, was a hospital stretcher that allowed her to be moved immediately if something went seriously wrong. Another hospital machine that was connected to the wall showed X-rays of her bones. On it were also the results of her blood test and such.

**Connect. Inject. Cut.**

**Agony. Pain. **

**Iron. **

**Must she suffer more...? **

It was always the taste of iron in her mouth. She coughed into her hand and gritted her teeth once she saw the crimson liquid that is suppose to stay in her body, splatter on her hand. Today it was only small droplets, so she calls it lucky. She groans as she grabbed the paper towel roll next to her bed and ripped a sheet off. She wipes her hand and crumpled the paper and threw it.

"Yeet!" She said excitedly as she saw it made it into the trash can.

She hummed as she went back to her computer, where she was watching some guide videos to help her out in the newest game that was gifted to her. Personally, she would have preferred to go buy it herself, since she is an adult.

"Tch. So much work." She grumbled as she continued to watch the video on her computer.

It was one of the few pieces of technology she has access to. To her, it was a blessing.

Knock knock.

Hearing the knocks on the metal doors, she saw them open automatically and revealed a young boy who seemed to be about 13. He carried a medium size case that she could tell inside was his guitar. He loved playing music.

"Hey sis, how are things?" The boy smiled to her and she smiled back.

Internally, the boy just wanted to burst out crying. She looked so pale. The rosy color of her cheeks were no longer there. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her once glowing light tan skin now had the sickly pale color. Her brown eyes were a bit red from crying, that he could tell. She was skinny, but not so much that people think she is malnourished. Her brown colored hair looks dry and it's glow was no longer there. The trash can was filled with crumpled paper that had red blood stains on them. Her body was wrapped in bandages from the different surgeries she had, but was hidden away thanks to the pale blue hospital dress that she wears. Multiple wires were connected around her arms and a few on her legs. The bed she sat on had white and blue bed sheets except her blanket, which the hospital allowed her to have. It was blue colored one with a lion, eagle and deer on it.

"Hey little bro, how are you? I hope your teachers aren't being too harsh or they might have to deal with the wrath of a former college professor." She giggled as he walked over to her.

He grabbed the chair that was next to the table where there were multiple bottles filled with different colored pills. He hid his grimace looking at so many bottle pills. He pulled the chair near her bed and saw she was watching a video game guide again.

"Watching Fire Emblem 3 Houses guides again sis?" He asked.

She nodded as she grabbed her Nintendo Switch that she had placed next to her laptop. She turned on the screen, revealing the games she had. She smiled as she found the one he just mentioned it and opened it.

"Dun, dun, dun dunnn... " she lightly sang the tune of the starting screen.

He smiled at her sadly.

"Let me finish recruiting Bernadetta quickly and I'll help you with your math homework in a bit. Alright?" She smiled to him.

"Arisa...you don't have to..." he said, worried.

"I can do it myself now. I can finally understand the formula of a sphere!" He said proudly.

She just gave him a blank face and he chuckled nervously.

"Nice try Christian. _ A mi no me puedes engañar._" She said.

"Shit.." he cursed internally.

She was a college professor(formally) after all.

"_Aha. Lo sabia. _You can't hide things under my eyes. But Christian, like I said before, as your older sister, I will help you. Regardless of my condition." Arisa smiled to him and patted his head.

He smiled at her sadly and nodded.

"So...I'm assuming you're recruiting Bernadetta because you finished the Church and Crimson Flower routes?" He said.

"Since I'm bed ridden, I'll take my advantage and play my games. Personally, I rather be in my classroom at the university teaching my lesson about constellations and then teach at the nursing program, but sadly life likes to kick you where it hurts." She said.

"But yes, I can't bring myself to hurt my children!" She said.

"Yet you show no mercy when you give out midterms." Christian said back.

"You know very well it is for everyone's good. I was once a student myself when I was younger." She said.

"Well...you're 25 turning 26 in three days." He said.

"_Tienes razon. Pero~_" she sung, "Might as well live what I have left of my life in joy than bitterness." She giggled.

He smiled bitterly at that last part. He didn't want her to die.

"Anyhow," he said wanting to change the topic, "So your reason to recruiting Bernadetta?" He said.

"Her and Felix belong together." Was all his elder sister said.

He groaned into his hands. He swears her and her romances....

"How....are mom and dad by the way? And the rest of the family?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Mom is a wreck as is dad. Both constantly working because they want you to be okay. Our siblings are also doing okay. But all of us are coming on Saturday for your birthday. You know well no one ever misses that day." He smiles as she nodded.

She fist pumped when she saw Bernadetta ask Female Byleth if she could join the Blue Lions. Of course Arisa clicked the yes option. This was honestly her second play through of the Blue Lions Route. It was her favorite. If she had to rate her favorites, it be Blue Lions, Golden Dear, Black Eagles and lastly the church route.

"Okay, I'm done. I finished saving so take out your homework." She said as she finished saving her game and put her switch down.

Christian nodded and took out his folder, which had his math homework in it. He handed it to her and she opened it. There were 14 questions and she pointed to three of them.

"This one is wrong. You need to divide. Remember, this formula is used to find the mass of the sphere, not the volume. Now, this one you do use the formula to find the volume and the last one you have to use both formulas. Y----cough cough!!!" She suddenly began coughing and he quickly ran to get her the small trash can and quickly handed it to her.

"Uurreegghhhhh!!!" She hurled in it and he rubbed her back gently.

"Cough!!!! Cough!!! Thanks...." she said weakly as he handed her a small towel to wipe her mouth.

He saw the blood on her lips and his blood froze. She was getting worse.

"Could you hand me the bottle with the blue pill please?" She said and he nodded.

He handed it to her and she opened it and with shaky hands, plopped one in her mouth and swallowed it with no water.

"Here..." he handed her her favorite lavender tea, but no sugar in it.

She thanked him and gulped it down and handed him back the cup. He put it on the table.

"Sorry about that. Shall we get back to fixing those math problems?" She smiled to him like nothing happened.

He looked at her worried but nodded.

Behind the smile she wore to make sure no one was so constantly over worried about her, was a little girl that screamed and screamed nothing sorrowful words of pain and agony. Screaming why she had to be born like this? Why did her sickness have to come back and now ten times worse. Not only did her bone disease return, she was diagnosed with lung cancer and ovary cancer. She was anemic and worse, her immune system was deteriorating. Her bone disease was cured when she was 13 and she was more than happy to leave the damn hospital rooms. She was finally able to have a proper life. She went to school, graduated high school and went to college. At age 22, she became a full fledged professor and was teaching mathematics, astronomy and dance. Her hobbies are fencing, martial arts, reading nothing but piles of books in her free time.

History, psychology, philosophy, geography, culture, mathematics, biology, art, language, folklore.

It was the only thing she ever had access to when she was a child. A simple book of fairy tales is what started it all. Literally her room in her house was filled with shelves and shelves of books to the point her parents put a limit on her of how many she could buy. When the shelf near the window in her hospital room was filled with books. But not just that. Games, soundtracks and movies. Thank her elder brother to introducing her to otaku culture.

\- Night -

"It's like this." She said as she opened her mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" She sung beautiful.

Her brother smiled. He was the baby of the family. Arisa was the 3rd oldest. He noticed the clock and it was beginning to get late. He sighed and took out his guitar.

"Hey sis, can we sing Hanezeve Caradhina from Made in the Abyss?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Arisa smiled.

He smiled and he began to gently pluck the strings to the notes. He sung softly because he wanted to hear his sisters voice. He always sang lightly. Because..he may never hear it again..

_"Ha la la ha se la ha la le lu_

_Si vi bi le shi dhina how we le la la le li la_

_Hanezeve caradhina_

_Ha la la ha la for the ha la he le le le_

_Le le le col we le la ka la li la hanezeve yu lu mai ni_

_Ha la la ha ze la ha la le lu_

_Si vi bi leshi dhina how we le la la le li la Hanezeve caradhina_

_Ko do wo do hon do hon dow_

_He le le le le le le ho we le low_

_he le le le Hanezeve yu lu mai ni_

_Ha la la ha ze la ha la le lu_

_Si we bi le shi dhina how we le la la le li la_

_hanezeve caradhina" _

From outside the hospital room, the nurses and doctors hummed softly to the song. And from the door, Arisa's best friend was silently crying as she heard her friend sing to the music her brother played. She turned around and ran through the hallways and into the bathroom, where she burst out crying.

"Why why....?! Why must you take her way from us God?!? She didn't deserve this!!" She cried.

She way her best friend. She didn't want Arisa to go through such pain. She didn't deserve it.

"If only.....God if you really do actually exist....if she does die....please....grant her a healthy body in her next life...." she whimpered.

\- 2 days later: 5 minutes before midnight to become the third day -

With the curtains opened, she laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She wore her oxygen mask and looked at the letter she had placed next to vase with flowers. Her body was getting weaker, her heart rate becoming more sluggish and she felt her body becoming colder for some reason.

"Hhmmmm...hhmmm..hmm...." she softly sung Isabella's lullaby to herself.

She slowly turned her head towards the window and smiled sadly.

** _The stars.....how beautiful they are...._ **

** _Little to big balls of light..._ **

** _They all have different meanings..._ **

** _Is there life out there...? _ **

** _They say the stars are the souls of those who have passed on. _ **

"I still want to live...." she muttered softly as she reached out her hand towards them.

It hurt. Her whole body hurt with that single movement. She didn't care.

"Just a little more....just a little more....Just a little longer" her eyelids feel heavy and she was starting to have this overwhelming feeling to sleep.

The strength in her body was almost gone but she smiled as a lone tear fell from her eye.

"_I caught one....._" was her last words as her hand dropped down heavily.

On her lips...remained a happy smile, because in that final moment, she was able to touch a star.

\- The Next Day -

"I hope she likes these!!" With cheerful smile and her red hair tied into a ponytail, her honey colored eyes gleamed with joy as she made her way to her friend's room.

She carried a vase with her friend's favorite flowers, which were white lilies. She always came one hour earlier than her friend's family. It was a special moment for them. The two women would always talk about different animes they watched and such. As she made a turn to the left, she saw her friend's door open and walked in. The room was cleared of the machines and also bookshelves. She was Professor in Criminology but also had another job of making different guns. Also she was motorcyclist. She was confused at first till she saw doctor come in and looked at her surprised.

"Ms. Theresa!! Wha....what are you doing here?" The doctor said.

"Today my class starts late so I decided to come and pay my fellow professor and friend a visit. Has she been transferred to another room?" Theresa asked.

The doctor looked at her sadly and spoke calmly.

As the doctor spoke the next words, time seemed to slow down, and a ringing in her ear began. Her smile left her face in an instant as her hands became loose and the vase shatters on the floor. Water spilled all over, the petals of the lilies ripped and some fell apart.

"No.....you're lying....she....she......" Theresa began and the doctor looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

She walked further into the room and was silent.

"Please close the door. I need a moment." Was all she said and he did just that.

The nurses nearby looked worried and the doctor shook his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Everyone looked down to the floor as they heard the woman's screaming voice. Her curses and wails filled the hallways. Theresa screamed all of her emotions out. Her friend was gone. Her friend was gone. Arisa had saved her during a difficult time she was going through when she was 14.

** _"I'm still holding on to some heavy baggage_ **

** _Hey, what kind of tomorrow_ **

** _Am I supposed to look for in this town?_ **

** _AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" _ **

She sang and screamed her heart out.

\- 1 week later -

With the gray sky that seemed to be weeping with her, Theresa placed the boutique of flowers on the tombstone. In her hand, was the letter that her friend wrote. She cried and whispered..

"My friend....should we ever meet again one day in another life.....I pray you have a healthy body....for you to smile and to have the strength to walk on your own two feet. To run, to play, to fall in love. For you to make your own family and meet your beloved. I will serve you....and protect you.....my dear friend...."

**(End of Prologue: Under the Stars, Just a little longer) **

**Welcome to the Prologue of my newest story!!! And I can already see the millions of pitchforks coming at me. Look, I'll be truthful with you all, I really have not had much energy these past few years because of university. But now that I am now doing what I love, I have actually found my moment to enjoy manga, anime and writing again. I won't be constantly writing, and my updates will be slow. This is my first attempt at writing a Fire Emblem Fan Fic. I will be adding a few of my own elements. This story was inspired by an artwork by @funyanrinpa. The artwork was what if Sothis was with Byleth since their childhood days? I really loved it and with me recently being able to buy Three Houses and Awakening, this story was born.**

**Now for my OC information: **

**This story will mainly focus on Arisa and around midway, we will start to focus a bit more on Theresa and Christian. Now, when will they appear again? That I will not say. The next chapter I will give more details how I have officially decided turned the 2 prototype chapters in my one shot book to an official AU fanFic. **

**Enjoy everyone!! **


	2. Chapter 1: Clear Clouds: Part 1: Taking Small Steps

** _Falling._ **

** **

** _Falling._ **

** **

** _Warm. _ **

** **

** _Warm._ **

** **

** _Comfy._ **

_The overwhelming sleep that took over her body as she closed her heavy eyelids, that was what it felt like. _

** **

** _Fall._ **

** **

** _Fall._ **

** **

** _Warmth._ **

** **

** _Nothingness._ **

_"Please....." _

_A whisper so faint, you wouldn't be able to hear it if the darkness was not so still and silent. Only that whisper so, so, faint, could be heard. _

_"Who....." _

_She whispered as she felt the grogginess from her body begin to go away. She can tell she was still falling but it felt more like floating. This time, the heaviness of her eyes was almost gone and this time she was able to open her eyes a bit. She saw what seemed to be a small sphere of light floating to her till it was only a few inches away from her chest. The small spark glowed and it showed the outline of someone. She could tell it was female though they were see through. The female outline was talking and she could barely even make out what it was saying. _

** _"Can't----alone---don't---please----sorry----thank---you---" _ **

** **

_That was all she could hear till the female outline smiled softly and intertwined her hands with hers. A warm feeling filled her body as the outline disappearing into a glowing shower of green dust. It surrounded her till it seemed to be absorbed into her. Her strength was returning, almost as if she was healthy again. _

** _Floating, floating._ **

_Softly, she felt her feet gently touch some type floor. Cold it felt. Like stone. _

_"Hmmm.....where....?" She muttered as she carefully opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. _

_She blinked as she kept looking around. She spun a bit to have a better look of her surroundings. A blue and green colored stone floor she saw as her eyes travelled through the room. Two tall torches with burning blue flames stood on the right and left of stairs. The stairs were tall, it reminded her of the stairs of a Aztec Pyramid. The glowing light of the blue flames gave the place a majestic feeling, almost divine._

_"Zzzzz...." _

_She blinked as she walked towards the stairs she saw. Carefully, she took a step on them and the flames seemed to glow a bit brighter. She heard the soft snoring and began to climb up the stairs, towards the snoring. Up she walked the stairs, thr snoring becoming clearer, she could tell it belong to a female, perhaps a child. A few more seconds of climbing and she reached the top. Before her eyes, was a huge throne made of stone. On it, was a symbol that looked familiar. Her eyes travelled down to a sleeping figure on the throne. A young girl with dark green colored hair, slight peach skin, pointed ears, and wearing a strange foreign dress. Through her mind, "she looked adorable" Arisa was thinking. The girl began to stir a bit and lightly opened her eyes, but not fully. She blinked a but still yawned into her hands and her eyes locked with hers. _

_"Hmmm.......Oh...my. What could have...yaawwnn..brought you here? I wonder how you got here...yaawwn." She woke up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She stretched her arms and Arisa couldn't help but chuckle. The feeling of familiarity was beginning to fill Arisa as she look a closer look at this girl. A few thoughts were going through her head. _

_"What's so funny?" The girl asked with a bit of a halty voice. _

_"Sorry, but you honestly looked cute right now." Arisa said._

_She looks familiar. Where have had she seen her? _

_"How rude!! You dare call me cute, especially when we do not know each other what's more, I know you are supposed to be down there!!! It is a most rude to interrupt a moment of repose!! Very rude indeed!" She said as she pointed back down the stairs. _

_The sight almost reminded Arisa of an angry child who almost wanted to throw a tantrum._

_"Ahh, forgive me my lady but even I do not know where I am. If it be alright, care to enlighten me?" She smiled kindly._

_"I wanna scold her." Were the older woman's thoughts. _

_Similar when she would scold her baby brother._

_"At least you have manners. Very well, what is your name?" The young girl asked her._

_"My name is Arisa Hernandez. I'm a professor. Well, former professor..." Arisa whispered that last part._

_"I see." The girl for some reason looked at her sadly. "Honestly, I can never get used to the strange sounds of human names. You must have a day if birth as well. Beneath which moon and what day were you born into this world?" The girl asked._

_This is really starting to feel extremely familiar. But the terms "Moon", did confuse her. Usually it's another term used for months._

_"Moon....hmmm...August 23. So....Verdant Rain Moon, I believe." Arisa said a little bit unsure._

_The girl smiled. Why did she say that....? Moons....? Wait....a..._

_"Well wonders never cease!! We share our month of birth!! Though we are only 3 days apart from our day of birth. How strange!" The girl said with a warm smile._

_Arisa smiled to her sadly. She then noticed the girl began yawning again._

_"Hmmm. It all feels so..familiar. I think it may be time for another nap..yaaawwwwnnn...." she yawned and leaned into her throne. _

_She curled up in a small ball as if she was wrapping herself in a warm blanket to protect her from the cold. _

_"Alright, I'll be going now my lady. Have a good night's sleep." Arisa spoke softly and unconsciously patted her head._

_She felt the girl was surprised at her doing this. Arisa always did this to her younger and even older siblings for them to feel safe._

_"It's a warm touch....yawwn....I'll allow it...." she said and the girl fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her lips._

_Arisa sighed. All this feels too familiar. Slowly, the light in the room turned dark, and so did her vision. It felt like she was floating again. The place was dark, it didn't feel suffocating like the hospital rooms. This darkness felt warm, almost as if someone was protecting her. _

_She didn't know better. She honestly didn't. All she could remember was that she had this overwhelming feeling to sleep. Her body and mind felt like it was falling, but it wasn't one that would scare the life out of you. It felt like a gentle fall. Like when a leaf falls off a tree and gently land to ground. But...she remembers one wish she had._

** _"Just a little longer." _ **

_She whispered to herself as she had closed her eyes at that time._

** _"Just hold on a little longer_ **

** _Even when we're hurting I still want you_ **

** _And if you walk out that door you know it's over_ **

** _Can't we just hold on a little longer?_ **

** _A little longer" _ **

_She heard a soft female voice singing. _

_"Theresa?" Arisa whispered then she saw a small flicker of light and felt it getting closer and brighter._

_She used her arms to shield herself from the blinding light. Now, it was gone. _

**\- Waking up: Sun Kiss Confusion and Panic -**

The sounds of birds chirping she could barely make out. Her body felt heavy, and she hissed as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"I swear if I needed another heart surgery...." she inwardly cursed.

Her eyelids she could barely opened and she hissed once again as light entered her vision and it blinded her for a moment. She forced herself to sit up and coughed a bit. She always did it since it was usually required when bed ridden people have to stay in hospitals for days, months or even years. The purpose was to keep her lungs from shrivelling like a plant. Her vision was now becoming much clearer and she felt her hair was...short. She coughed again and like usual, was expecting the the taste of iron in her mouth but instead, it was the bitter taste of herbs?

"Wha...?" With a groggy vision, it didn't register to her yet that her hair was a different color, almost....teal.

She shook her head a bit and this time her vision was much more clear. She blinked. And she blinked again. She blinked multiple times as she looked around the room she was in. The room was similar to a cabin. Inside were a few shelves, a table with medical supplies it seems. On the wall to the left, was a simple small desk with a few opened books and also a paper on it. She saw the chair had a green colored cloak hanging on it. Seems to be the size for the child. Once again, she heard the sounds of birds chirping and turned to the source.

"Tssskkk!!" She said between her teeth as she used her right arm to protect herself from the light that hit her face.

"Sunlight?" She said and her vision now fully adjusted.

She blinked as she noticed the window with brown curtains opened. The sun's rays were touching her warmly, hugging her like a warm blanket. Her eyes slowly went wide as she noticed the green forest outside the window. 

**Forest....**

**Forest....**

**FOREST??! WASN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE IN A HOSPITAL ROOM?! **

Did the doctors do a blood transfusion on her and cured her?! Or did she actually manage to get naturally better?! Did she get kidnapped in the process and sent to an inn? The girl jumped out of bed, not caring how heavy her body felt and the sudden surge of energy she had, but ended up tripping because the blanket ended tangling around around her legs.

"Kyyaaa!!" Arisa yelled out and winced as she felt a painful shock through her body.

She looked down to her chest_(which was flat?!?_) and it was wrapped in bandages. It was bit bloody but not so much that she was bleeding out. She noticed her sight was very much better and far more clearer than usual. Her voice sounded so much younger and then noticed a single strand of teal colored hair. She frantically began to look around and began to notice more things in the room she was in. The walls were not the sickly white but a dark color brown with a few things hung on them. Almost like a living room. The blankets of the bed she was on were not blue or white, but a forest color fur blanket that was soft and warm to the touch. The bed sheets were still white though. The bed was made of wood and she could tell it was hand carved.

She quickly began to look around frantically for a mirror and found a small one next to the chair of the desk. She ran to it and with shaky hands grabbed it.

"Wha....wha....wha...." she a shaky small hand, she touched her cheek, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"What.._.que es esto?_!" Arisa screeched so loudly that a crack formed on the mirror as she looked at her own reflection.

Or should she say, someone else. With eyes the color of emeralds, her skin was a slight light peach color with rosy warm cheeks, her hair was to her shoulders but the color was teal. Her hair was a dark color brown, not teal. Not teal. It should not be teal!!! Her body was much much smaller, that of a child.

"This better be a prank...this better be a prank....this better be a prank...." her voice became shaky as it was finally beginning to register what had just happened to her.

"...how...Aahhh!!" Arisa suddenly screamed out as shock of pain went through her head as flood of memories entered her vision.

"Stop!! It hurts!! It hurts!!!" She cried as she screamed and collapsed to the floor.

These weren't her memories, but of the person she had now become. She could hear yelling that sounded worried but it was in a completely foreign language she did not understand. It was not Spanish (_her native tongue_), nor English, nor Japanese, French, Portuguese, or even Hmong language. Finally when the voices were near, there was a click in her mind that made her freeze. She could now understand it. Her blood ran cold as she understood the name that was yelled out. Her mind was still processing everything at a rapid pace.

"Byleth are you alright?!"

The door to "her" room slammed opened, and she saw a big muscular man in armor, was panting and next to him a younger woman??? dressed in what seemed clothing of a mage. Arisa was crying, and was a sobbing mess. She was still in pain and hugging herself as she looked up at the two. She was shaking and terrified. Her eyes were filled with tears as she finally fully understood where she was and who she was now. The individuals were very surprised to see her or should she say, Byleth, crying. The memories Arisa saw were painful. All of Byleth's memories had become hers and merged with her own. It hurt. The sudden surge of memories was a painful process. The stress was so much that she felt herself black out again and that man, who she knew was Jeralt. Byleth's father. The last thing she heard was him and the mage running over to her worried and yelling out Byleth's name.

\---

"Florencio, get Sandy immediately!!! Byleth, stay with us!!" Jeralt yelled out as he quickly picked up his daughter.

Her fever was high and her eyes were red. There were tear stains on her cheeks and a few were still fresh.

"I'm going!!!! SANDY WE NEED THE MEDICINE NOOOOWWWWWW!!" The magician named Florencio yelled out in a panic and dashed through the door.

Jeralt turned to his daughter, worried and quickly put her back on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. Her fever was high and she was panting rapidly. He heard running footsteps and next to Florencio, was a woman dressed as Fodlan dancer. She had tan skin, dark black hair tied in a bun, and her silver eyes were wide with worry.

"I brought the medicine!! I need you all to get out now!! Florencio, assist me!!" She yelled out to the magician next to her.

He wore a female purple colored dress with a what seemed to be some type of witch hat he wore. On it, were multiple colored flowers. His long hair was loose with his bangs braided. His skin was also than that match his right silver eye and purple left eye.

"Jeralt, we need you to step out. I promise Byleth is safe with us." Sandy said and closed the door.

Florencio summon his grimoire and chanted a spell as multiple stones came out and circled around Byleth's bed. He began chanting a spell as the small stones began to glow a warm green and blue color. Sandy began opening a small bottle with a purple colored cream and began to undo the bandages around the child's chest. The older woman then noticed the mirror on the floor, it was cracked. Her eyes narrowed at it. A mirror is said to show the reflection of the soul. And if cracked, it can damage it or trap the soul inside.

She shook her head and finished removing the bandages and placing the purple colored cream on the girl's chest.

"If ta efu, rah hagta me. Ifte sho, urganake." She chanted along with Florencio.

The stone glowed a bit more brighter and the cream also glowed. It turned to dust and was absorbed by the girl. She began to breathe normally again and the wound on her chest was no longer bleeding but healing slowly now. The two adults sighed in relief as the girl was now sleeping soundly and fever was now low. They heard a knock and Florencio opened the door, to see it was Jeralt.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's feeling better now Jeralt. Byleth a strong girl." Florencio smiled to him worried.

"Oh thank Sothis....." he breath out and the man let him in.

Sandy smiled to him as she was done with putting new bandages back on the girl and her night gown back on. Jeralt got the chair next to the desk and sat next to his daughter's bed.

"I thought I was going to lose her........" he muttered and the two smiled sadly.

"We all did Jeralt. We all took care of those bandits and the leader as been executed by you. Florencio and I have placed a barrier around the village and we'll be on high alert if bandits try to come back." Sandy said and he nodded.

"Hmmm...."

Everyone turned as they saw the girl stir a bit and opened her eyes a bit.

"Go back to sleep my lady. You need to rest." Florencio said as he walked over to her.

Byleth lightly reached out her hand and Jeralt gently held it. He really thought he lost.

"Pa...pa...." she muttered.

Everyone's eyes went wide and the girl had fallen back to a deep sleep thanks to the sleeping spell Florencio used.

"D-Did she just....?!" The magician stuttered as he looked back and forth between the father and daughter.

Jeralt was still processing hearing that and somehow he felt a form of pride because that was the first time his daughter has ever called him that. It was usually "Father."

"Okay, stop that smug look on your face." Sandy called Jeralt out.

"Cough. Sorry." The man cough.

"But still, Sandy if you were the one to come in, I think you would be surprised by what we saw." Florencio said as he got a chair and sat next to her.

"Wait, what happened to Lady Byleth when you two came in?" She said.

"She was crying. Shaking, sobbing, screaming. We have never heard so much emotion come from her. And honestly.....it's not how we wanted to see her Express her emotions first." Jeralt said as he looked over to his sleeping daughter.

"What?! Are you serious?! You're not lying right?! Especially with whatever.....that woman did to her when she was an infant!!" Sandy said.

"Sister, if we were lying, I think we wouldn't be hearing her say "Papa." Right now." Florencio said back.

Sandy was still in shock and looked over to the girl.

"Sigh...never mind..I guess you are right. For now, it's better we go and get our job done. It is early in the morning. If she is awake during lunch, I'll bring her my famous chicken stew." Sandy grinned proudly at the talk of her stew.

"Thank you, you two. Really." Jeralt said and the two nodded.

The three stood up and began to leave the room. Jeralt looked over to his daughter one last time, beyond grateful that she is alive and well.

\- 4 hours later: Lunch time -

Silence filled her room as she sat up and stared at the wall. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears again as she finally broke down and cried. She remembered everything from her previous life and it hurt. She died in her sleep. She whispered "just a little longer." She died alone in that damn hospital room. She was more than happy looking forth to her 26th birthday, so she would celebrate it with all her friends and family. Especially with her little brother and her best friend. Gone, it was all gone. She wasn't even able to say goodbye to them, only through the letter she wrote. She hated it, she hated it. If she could go back in time, she would and at least tell them goodbye before she was completely gone. Especially Theresa and Christian. The dream she had of meeting Sothis was very much real, and she now understood that the female outline that she saw was Byleth's, the female version. Arisa just cried. She didn't know how to feel. To suddenly be in a body not your own. It felt....it felt so strange...

She gasped when she heard footsteps approaching the room and quickly laid back down on her bed with the blanket over herself, pretending to be asleep. The door opened and it was the woman she heard called Sandy, before she had passed out.

"Sigh...she's still asleep. I'll just leave her lunch here on the table. Thankfully the heat rocks will keep your food warm Byleth." Sandy smiled warmly as she placed the tray of food on the table next to her bed.

"No...no...my name isn't Byleth.** It's Arisa**." Arisa thought and felt the woman's hand on her arm.

"Get rest dear. I know you're stubborn and strong like your father." She lightly patted her head.

The feeling reminded her of her mother.

"I'll be going now Byleth. Need to teach those newbies a lesson in today's training." The woman chuckled and left.

Once she heard the door closed and made sure she was gone, Arisa sat up and stared at the door, unsure of what to think. This was still too much for her and she then turned to the table where the food was. There was a medium size bowl filled with chicken stew. A small plate with butter and cooked vegetables, along with another plate with a chocolate cake and a warm cup of milk.

"Sniff.....hmmmm...." she hummed at the delicious scent and carefully sat back up and got off her bed.

She walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. She stared at it, unsure if she should eat it.

Her diet in the hospital was heavily restricted when she was there and to the point she has almost forgotten what sweet, salty, spicy, savoury, sour, how regular food tasted like. The hospital food was always so bland that it became something normal to her. She took a deep breath and with a shaky hand, picked up the wooden spoon. She took a spoon full of the broth and put in her mouth with eyes shut.

"Hmmmm!!!!!!" Her eyes went wide at the explosion of flavours in her mouth to the point she began crying again.

How many years has it been since she tasted food like this? How long has it been since she was able to eat like a regular human?

"Ouch!! My tongue!!" She accidentally burned herself but didn't care.

She began to devour the stew as if she had never eaten before in her life. She grabbed a cup of milk and took a big gulp of it. Once again, she squealed as the creamy taste of milk hit her tongue and also the sweet taste honey?? She thought. She got her fork and stabbed into a carrot and took a bite out of it. Once again, she was squealing mess as she ate her dinner. In a couple more minutes, she was completely done with her milk, vegetables and chicken stew.

"Sighhhh....." she let go of a long and happy sigh as she relaxed after eating that meal.

She looked over to the cake and grabbed the fork and used it to cut a small piece off it. Take that piece to her mouth, she squealed loudly as the taste of chocolate filled her mouth.

"How long has it been since I actually had something so sweet and delicious?!?" Arisa thought as she began eating her cake, but this time at a much slower pace.

She did not want to throw up this delicious meal. After 20 minutes of relaxing when she finished her cake, Arisa sighed as she looked around the room. It felt....forien.

"I need sleep...." Arisa muttered and walked back to her bed and plopped into her bed. She needed this.......why is she here.....? Did she accidentally take over Byleth's body?

** _\- Dream - _ **

** _Floating, floating_ **

** **

** _Falling, falling, falling._ **

_That was what it felt. Her body felt light as a feather as she gently floated down to the stone floor once again. It was the same room that Sothis was in, but this time, the torches had green colored flames. She looked at the stairs and saw the throne but it was empty. Sothis was not there, but......._

_"Thank goodness!!! I'm so happy!! _

_Arisa's eyes went wide as she saw the dark green haired child run down the stairs and to her. _

_"I'm sorry!!! But I don't have much time. I don't...I can't leave my father alone like this. Please don't be angry with me. please....I'm sorry...." the child said._

_Though their face could not show emotions, their voice did. Arisa smiled sadly and got down on one knee, so she could be at their eye level._

_"Was it you who I heard?" She asked._

_The child nodded. _

_"I didn't survive...but....I don't want my father to be left alone. So please...." they said. _

_Arisa smiled sadly and held their hands._

_"I lost a lot. I can't say goodbye to my old family, but......you chose to help me....so...I'll help you Byleth." Arisa smiled sadly to the child in front of her who nodded._

_"Thank you....thank you...." Byleth smiled sadly to her and she hugged the child tightly in her arms as they disappeared in a shower of green flower petals._

** **

** _"My memories....keep them....live a healthy life. Explore the world....thank you.." _ **

\- Later at night -

Waking up from the dream, Arisa was once again crying but smiled sadly and nodded.

"I will....thank you...." she whispered and wiped her tears away.

It's been a few hours since that disasters wake up call. From the surge of memories Arisa got, and the dream she had after eating, it was like a slap to the face multiple times.

"I won't survive..but...I don't my father to be alone..so please...can you help him?"

How could she say no to a soul of a child? Despite Byleth being emotionless during her years before the monastery, even such a plea, held sadness and love for her father. Even if it was a small smile, how could she say no? It will take time for Arisa to adjust to this new life. Who knows how long it will take?

She sighed once again and looked at the bandages wrapped around her chest. Byleth reacted when her father and his group of fellow mercenaries and merchants were attacked by a group of bandits. She jumped in front of her father right when one of thieves charged at him. The sword had went right through the heart. Such a blow should have killed her instantly but Arisa is guessing, this forcefully caused Sothis to awaken and use a time pulse so the attack wouldn't go through the heart, but at most, managed to get slashed instead. The cut was still fatal but enough to miss the heart.

"Ouch!" She winced again.

Byleth didn't survive the attack but her will to save her father, and not leave him alone, led to her being here. Arisa was guessing, also assuming her soul was compatible with her body. The number one requirement when a body needs a soul is that they are compatible. Their waves need to match and at most, their personalities. At least similar to their personalities or somewhat opposite of each other.

"Tch." She bit her lip a bit.

A habit she had when she unsure or nervous of something or someone. She questioned how Byleth and her were compatible but then again....at some point in her life she was very much emotionless.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." She said once she heard the knock on the door to her room.

It felt strange. It still didn't feel real. Almost as if she was in some prank show. But reality can really be a bitch when it wants to.

"Hey kiddo, are you feeling better? You gave everyone a scare." Jeralt said to her worried.

Arisa was silent as she stared at him as he came in.

"Oh lady Byleth, thank goodness you're alright!!" She heard the young Male magician from earlier behind him.

She was still quite cautious of them but chose to take it slowly. She smiled sadly to them.

"I'm okay Papa. I swear this cut is nothing." She said a bit too confidently.

Jeralt turned to stone as well as the magician. That's when it clicked to her that Byleth never smiled and what's more always address Jeralt as "Father". Also her own habit of calling my own past father, "Papa" came through. She looked down to her hand, embarrassed that she let that side of her show. Her cheeks had turned a bright rosy pink.

"Ummm....I mean...I'm okay father!!" She stuttered as she turned to look back at the two.

No Byleth doesn't stutter!! Before she knew it, the magician ran to her and quickly placed a hand on her head.

"You're not running a fever!!! Are you sure Jeralt that she didn't hit her head?!" He said and kept checking her.

Okay, this seriously felt out of her comfort zone.

"Mmouuu!!! Cut it out!!! I'm perfectly fine thank you very much!! Hmph!!" Arisa snapped back a bit harshly and turned away from him and pouted.

She crossed my arms and just turned away. It was something she usually only did with her baby brother.

"Aaahh!!! This the first time we seen you pout!!! At this rate, if you keep making those cute expressions, all the boys are going to ask for your hand in marriage." The magician gushed.

Arisa's ear perked up a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not ready for a husband." She said and the magician chuckled.

That made Jeralt snap out of it and glare at him.

"She is in no way getting married." He said.

"Ahhhh...I mean..." the poor magician shrunk away.

Arisa couldn't help but giggle. This reminded her of when her uncle and father were arguing over her older sister's wedding dress.

"It's okay father!! And it's okay umm....who are you again?" And with that, the poor magician fell to the floor as if he was stabbed by arrows.

Arisa searched through Byleth's memories again and the name Florencio showed up.

A booming laughter filled the room and she turned towards the direction of her "father" who was laughing and holding his stomach. He looked up to them and smiled. He walked towards the bed and ruffled her hair. She blinked like an owl and looked up to him, confused. Honestly, she really is confused. The hair ruffle was something her dad did to her and she got the habit to do that also.

"I'm just glad you're alright. This is honestly the first time we have seen you express so much emotion. I can't help but be happy seeing this." He said.

"I see...he's happy. It was only for a moment but I felt my heart beating, despite the Crest of Flames being there." She thought and smiled to him warmly.

"I'm sorry I caused you to worry father. I really am. But, seeing you nearly get stabbed, I guess it's only natural for family to protect each other." She said.

And it's true. That was part of her culture. The bonds of family were stronger than steel.

The two were shocked to silent but a smile slowly crept onto Jeralt's face. He ruffled her hair and she once again blinked like an owl but giggled.

"Thank you kiddo. But don't ever do that again. But, I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll be an amazing mercenary one day." He said.

Father scolding their daughter.

"By the way Lady Byleth, how are your wounds?" The magician asked.

Arisa touched her chest and felt the pain going away. Seems the medicine was working.

"Umm.....Florencio, right???" She cringed at how she asked that.

"Yes!! Finally someone got my name right!!" The magician now known as Florencio cheered.

"Cut it out. You're going to make my ears burst." Jeralt said, with a bit of annoyance.

"I'm alright Florencio. These wounds should heal in a week right?" She said.

"They should. But I swear, the human body is so complicated. Magic at most heals the physical part of humans like closing wounds, physical pain. International part of a human is a completely different story. Luckily you don't have internal bleeding. Out of safety measures, it's better to rest and not move around so much." He said.

If she remembered correctly, there was no Florencio nor Sandy in the game. She is guessing they were one of the many NPCS in the game.

"I'm gonna go get Sandy to come change your bandages. We'll be back in a bit." He said and walked towards the door, but stopped.

"Byleth, I'm glad you're okay." He smiled at her and then left, gently closing the door.

Jeralr turned to her and ruffled her hair.

"I gotta go finish some papers for the next job. For a 5 year old, you're pretty brave." He said and she giggled lightly.

"So Byleth is 5 years old then...." she mentally thought and smiled to him.

"I'll be okay father. You go finish your work!! Gambatte!!" She gave him a peace sign.

"Gam--ba--te???" He was confused.

Shit!!! There goes her weeb side!!

"It means good luck!!! I overheard one of the kids in the village say it!" She said quickly.

"I see. Well, get some rest. Sandy will bring you your food later tonight. Take care Byleth." He smiled and about to leave but stopped.

He scratched his cheek a bit.

"Also, I don't mind if you call me Dad or Papa.." he said and coughed.

..........

Oh my.

"Alright. Take care Papa!!" She gave him the biggest grin.

She swears she can feel flowers surrounding surrounding her. Jeralt seemed very happy as he left.

Ha. So her "_daddy's little girl_" side came out......? Bloody hell..

\------

Arisa was looking through one of the books that she had gotten from the shelf. She frowned as she opened it. If it wasn't for Byleth's memories, she would have absolutely no clue how to read this damn thing. Luckily the language was a bit similar to English and the characters used were a bit similar to Japanese characters. She still couldn't read it properly but she could understand a fair amount. She heard a knock on her door and it opened. In came in the woman Sandy, with a tray of food.

"Thank goodness!! You seem so much better!!" Sandy smiled at her as she walked to the table with the tray of food.

"Hmm!! I'm surprised you finished your plates clean!" The older woman said as she placed the new tray down and picked up the other tray to take back to get the plates cleaned.

"The food was absolutely delicious. How could I not leave my plates clean?" Arisa said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

Sandy gigglee and ruffled the girls hair. Arisa smiled to her kindly and Sandy looked her surprised but quickly recomposed herself. This was the first time she had seen the girl smiles, it completely caught her off guard.

"Is that so? Well, I think you'll love today's dinner. Your father hunted a nice big dear with the gang today so for tonight, we are having dear stake! I also made some mushroom soup and your typical cooked vegetables. You can't exactly exactly drink wine yet but I brought you apple cider." Sandy smiled to.

"I'm excited!! It's been a while since we had deer steak!!" Arise grinned as she clapped her hands a bit excitedly.

Each happy emotion was throwing Sandy off. The girls speech had even changed a bit and all the smiling was just new. The feeling of the pure joy of food was in the girls eyes.

"Let me go get my tray quickly. Your father and Florencio are going to eat their food in their offices tonight. Your father has been getting a lot of new requests and Florencio is trying to strike a deal for trading route for transporting medical herbs. I'll be back in a bit." Sandy smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind her, the woman took a deeeeeeeepppp breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Every smile and movement of joy Lady Byleth was doing was so much. Her lip was twitching and her eyes held this overwhelming look of joy.

"I wanna dress her up in a cute dress....." Sandy hummed as she walked back to the kitchen with the tray of empty plates.

After a few minutes, she returned with her tray and also floating behind her was a tray filled with a different variety of pastries and sweets.

"Sorry I am a bit late. Needed to get these?" She hummed.

Arisa's eyes sparkled at the sight of all the sweets. Oh, she was definitely going to tr--- and she spotted cheesecake. Hell no. One thing she absolutely refused to eat, even when she got healthy in her old life, was cheesecake.

"What's with the sudden grimace?" Sandy said as she put her tray down along with the sweets.

They were placed at the center of the table.

"Sorry...it's just....I don't like cheese cake..." Arisa said a bit nervous.

Sandy face palms, just barely remembering that Lady Byleth hated cheese cake.

"It's alright Lady Byleth. I'll save this for your father. He does like eating this." She said.

Arisa nodded and took her knife and fork, and began cutting into the stake piece. She didn't notice that Sandy was staring at her hands as she used the utensils for her food.

"Since when.....?" Sandy thought as she saw the Lady properly use her utensils and take a bite of her stake.

Jeralt and Florencio definitely didn't teach her that. Neither did she.

"Was it one of the ladies in the clothing shop?" She thought to herself and turned when she heard Byleth squeal as she chewed her food.

"It's so good!!! The meat is salty but not so much that it overpowers the taste of the other herbs used!!! It's juicy and the vegetables match it perfectly!! Even the mushroom stew gives it more to it's natural earthy flavor!!! This is heaven!!!" Arisa squealed as she continued to eat.

This was absolutely heaven. It had been years since she ate a proper dinner like this!!! All those years in the hospital had nearly numbed her sense of taste. Sight, touch, smell, hearing, taste, to have it all back.....it was truly a blessing. Sandy stared at her with wide eyes. She...Byleth looked just like her mother when she would eat food. Sandy smiled sadly and patted the girls head. Arisa blinked and looked over to the woman who had a kind gentle warm smile.

"I'm glad you love it." Sandy smiles to her warmly.

Arisa nodded and the two women continued to get their food. After they finished, they waited around 10 minutes before they set their sights on the sweets. If a camera exists in this world, Sandy would have been talking hundreds of pictures of Arisa's smiling face and squeals as she watched her try the different pastries. Arisa absolutely loved the tea flavored ones.

**\- The Two Days Later - **

"Hmm...your fever has gone down, and seems your strength has returned. Luckily it's still summer so don't have to worry about a cold." Florencio said as he was checking her temperature.

"Wait, it's summer? I thought is was spring...." Arisa thought to herself.

Maybe she thought it was spring because she was used to damn heat in California. At least it wasn't as bad as Texas or Arizona. Gah, worse in Japan!! Especially during rainy seasons! Sandy had already come early in the morning to change her bandages.

"Am I allowed to walk around the village then?" She asked.

She was getting used to being called Byleth despite her name is Arisa. Also, finding out that it has only been 5 years since Jeralt left the Monastery didn't settle with her. She wanted to find out more. She wanted to know more than what the game let on.

"Huh? Oh, of course. You have enough of your strength back. Just don't move around so much. The wounds are still closing and we don't want them to reopen." He said as he put away the medicine he gave her.

"At least this is better than a pile of bloody pills every day." Arisa thought to herself as he handed her a cup filled with a green liquid.

She gulped it down in one go, making the man's eyes go wide.

"Ugghhh!!!!" She grimaced at the bitter taste.

Florencio chuckled a bit and handed her a cup of water, which she gladly gulped down.

"I got to go back to the medical shop for the new stock today. Also, your father had some new clothing ordered for you since....your previous one had to be cut down." He said that last part a bit silent.

She knew what he meant. The day of the assault, they had to cut open Byleth's clothing she was wearing to treat the fatal wound.

"You remember where the shop is?" Florencio asked and she nodded.

"Near....the book store right?" She said and he nodded.

"Yup. Take care Lady Byleth. I'll see you later today." He said and left.

Arisa waves goodbye and the door closed. She sighed and went to her closet. She raised and eyebrow as she saw the clothing there was. Mostly shorts and white button up shirts with long sleeves. Part of her was hoping there a black dress. Despite her being a bit of a tomboy, she still liked wearing feminine clothing. She shrugged and put the clothing on, brushed her hair and put it in a high bun.

"Having short hair is gonna take awhile to get used to....plus it's mostly straight...." she muttered as she looked at her teal colored hair through the big mirror on the wall.

Her hair was originally curly and a hassle to work with. She would just wake up, brush her damn hair like it was some damn mop, and put it in a ponytail and left for work. It wasn't till Theresa began treating her hair using natural things like honey, avocado, coconut oil and caster oil that her hair had become healthier, smoother, and straighter.

She finished her bang so it can partly hang loose on the right side of her face.

"Hmmm. Not bad." She muttered as she looked at her self and did a quick twirl.

She nodded, grabbed the green cloak, put it on, got on her boots and headed out to the village.

**\- Village-**

She couldn't help but have small skips in her steps as she walked down the pathway of the village. Walking down the pathway, feeling the sunlight on her skin. The sun felt warm instead of it wanting to burn off your skin. She didn't cough blood or vomit when she wanted to move around. Everything still just felt so unreal. Even walking around like this felt like a dream. After a couple more minutes, she arrived to the shop.

The doorbell rang as she opened the door and suddenly heard a loud squeal. Before she knew it, she being hugged tightly by no other than Sandy.

"Good you came!!!!!" Sandy was a squealing mess as she looked at her with a flushed face and a bit of drool on her lips.

A feeling of dread was beginning to fill her and she slowly backed away. Every muscle memory in Byleth's body was telling her to run as Sandy's smile was turning to a crazy one. She also noticed that female shop owners that wore glasses had a wide smile with a terrifying gleam on their glasses. Even the men were terrified and she heard a few of them begin praying for her.

"Umm.....I got to go....." Arisa said and began to back away.

The woman smiled and began to get closer to her. Compare to Byleth, who most likely just had a blank face, for her, she was terrified.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bubump.

Emerald eyes snapped open from their slumber and unconscious used a time pulse, saving the girl from the hands of the women who wanted to dress her up. Sothis too screamed at the same time as Arisa when the hands of the women were trying to get her. Time stopped for a few seconds and reversed back, enough for Arisa to choose not to go into the clothing store and make a run for it.

"Oh goodness that was terrifying!!" Sothis said as she saw through the girl's eyes that she had safely escaped.

She hummed and noticed the girl was now happy. Yeah, for she will use this power of hers to help her.

_"Hmm...I shall watch what she does before I manifest myself before her again." _

**Chapter 1: Clear Clouds: Part 1: Taking Small Steps**


	3. Chapter 2: Clear Clouds: Part 2: Sound and Unsure

"I'm safe..." Arisa was finally able to breathe after she made a run from the clothing shop.

She did hiss a bit as the cut on her chest hurt but luckily not to the point it was bleeding again.

"To think Sandy is was like....a Fate version of Medea....." she shuddered at the thought of getting dragged to the back and being dressed up like some doll.

Yeah, she was more of the feminine tomboy but still......

"No wonder all of Byleth's muscle memories instantly reacted. Thank you Byleth. I swear I'll run each time for your sake." She said as she looked down at her hands and patted her shoulder.

She looked around and noticed she had run near a small food stall. Her stomach growled, remembering she hadn't eaten yet. Luckily her father had given her a small pouch of money. She's figuring out the money system in this world.

"Umm...how much for a chicken stick?" She walked up to the food stall bender and pointed to the cooking chicken sticks on the fire grill.

"2 copper coins each." The vendor said and she nodded.

She took out her pouch and pulled out 4 copper coins and them to him.

"I'll take two please." She said.

The vendor nodded and said to wait a bit since the chicken was just recently placed on the fire to cook. She nodded and sat down on the crate. Slightly swinging her legs, she looked around the village. She wondered how on earth she managed to get outside the clothing store again. She remembered she screamed at the top of her lungs and felt like things suddenly slowed down. She had closed her eyes just and when she opened them again, she was outside the store. She chose not to go in once again and instead ran before the other females wondered where she was.

"Here you go, little lass." The vendor handed her a small baby with the food.

"Thank you." She smiled and waved goodbye.

She decided to walk around again, eating a chicken stick, avoiding the clothing store on purpose. She wanted to settle her thoughts. Did she perhaps unconsciously used _time pulse_? She shook her head. No, that should not be possible. Sothis wasn't supposed to awaken till Byleth was around 20/21 years old. But she also questioned herself. She knew the Crest stone was still in her heart. These emotions she has _should_ have been sealed away till she went to the monastery. It was very faint, but her heartbeat ever so gently. Was she a special case? Did her soul influence Byleth's body when she became one with it?

Oh good, she found a crate she could sit at.

After all, it has only been a few days since she has arrived in this world. The wound on her chest is still healing but at most, she could walk around now. She decided to walk around the village that was now her home. She also walked around the company building that belongs to her father. The place the company was in a secluded village deep in the forest that was made very difficult to get to. Walking around, she decided to think about a few things. Numbers were one thing she was trying to figure out. If Byleth is 4 years old now....that means she still had 17 years left till Garreg Mach. Meaning right now...hmmm...

Ugh. As much as she loved and hated math, there were times she would get the numbers wrong.

Byleth is 20-21 in part one of the stories. Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude are 17. So if her calculations are correct....those three are currently 2 years old. Byleth is older than them by three years. It's not much of a difference. Also, considering this, Mercedes should be around 7 years old now. And what about Lysithea...?

She was 15 when enrolled so......she's not even born yet. No, wait...Byleth is 4 years old_(barely turned_). Born 1159...and this year is 1164. Lysithea is born next year!! If that's the case, would the story change so much if she kidnapped her to save her from what will happen? Arisa sighed and mentally slapped herself for thinking that. But she could. Maybe she should do it. Arisa honestly wants to save her. She's a cute kid. The girl had grown on her more and more as she watched the support conversation videos. She giggled a bit remembering the ending the girl had with Linhardt because honestly, it was a sweet ending. Arisa then suddenly groaned and pulled her hair in frustration. There were too many things in this damn equation she wanted to fix and prevent.

**ESPECIALLY BETWEEN EDELGARD AND RHEA! **

"Arrghh...why is everything so complicated?!" She screeched.

_"If that's the way you think now, I can't even imagine that you have patience."_

A female voice she suddenly heard around her and she turned around, looking all over her surroundings but nothing. Weird.

"Did I imagine that?" She scratched her cheek in confusion.

"No, you did not. You ought to get used to it!" There it was again and it sounded.....almost demanding.

Only a figure that she could see manifested itself before her, floating and smiling. With the same emerald green eyes, she remembered, a certain green hair gremlin (_GODDESS!_), appeared before her in all her glory.

"Ahh!!! There, now you can see me. Well, I am very much awake thanks to that rude awakening from me saving your life!! Keep in mind we share a body!" Sothis said as she pointed at Arisa with an accusing finger.

The girl just stared, and stared, and stared, then turned to stone. She even dropped her half-eaten chicken stick. Ah…Fidel sticks! 

"What were you thinking?! Running towards those low lives and jump in front of your father?!?! You seem to care so little about your life!! Well, it's up to me to guide you. I am Sothis, also known as, The Beginning." She clapped her hands in joy and smiled at her.

Arisa was just staring at her with her jaw dropped open.

** _HOLD THE F******** UP!!! Sothis isn't supposed to awaken now!!!_ **

"Well, you're still silent. Aren't you going to say anything? You should be honored that I am even showing myself before you!" Sothis said with a slight angry pout and crossed her arms.

Arisa finally snapped out of it and pinched her cheeks. She winces but that confirmed she wasn't asleep nor that this was a dream. The thing she knew, she couldn't help but shout in surprise.

"How?! The last time I saw you, you had fallen asleep!" The girl screeched.

Thank goodness no one was around, or else people would think she was crazy.

"How rude! But it was no thanks to you, I am now awake. Like I said before, it's up to me to guide you. There is more value in your life you fool." She flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!" She was surprised she could feel that.

"Don't ever throw your life away like that again. We share a body, but I care for your well-being." Sothis said as she floated closer to the girl.

She was worried about her. The look reminded her of her older sisters and cousin. A look of worry and concern. Arisa smiled at her sadly and nodded. Being in a hospital for most of her life made her appreciate how short life can be. Being sick at that time, she had chosen to live her life to the fullest. As if each day was her last.

"Alright. I'll be careful from now on." Arisa smiled at her kindly.

"For now," the girl jumped off the crate she was sitting on, and dusted her clothing down, "why don't we explore the village? Papa let me walk around." She said and Sothis nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that will do as well." She said.

The _Progenitor Goddess_ couldn't help but let a small smile slip on her lips. Even with the internal turmoil of emotions this girl had, she was doing her best to take a few small steps to acceptance on her part. Arisa turned to her and smiled warmly.

"You want to have a view of the village, don't you?" The girl said.

A small blush rose on Sothis cheeks. She will never admit it but she really would love to explore the village. For some reason, she felt it has been a long, long, time since she has had this type of freedom. She did question why she and the girl shared the same body.

"No worries!! Let's go Sothis!!" Arisa grinned and began running/jogging.

"One moment!!! I can only float so fast!!" Sothis said and flew after her.

Curse having short legs and the body of a child!

Arisa couldn't help but laugh as I ran a bit. The villagers were smiling, some were surprised. She guessed; she was just happy.

**\- Unknown Area - **

On her knees, with arms spread wide, a woman sang as she worshipped the stone throne behind her. She sang and sung. The emotions of sorrow. _She waited. She waited._

The woman suddenly gasped as she felt a very faint pulse. She turned to a stone coffin that was around 10 feet away. A smile on her lips formed as she stood up. Walking to the coffin, she placed her hand on it.

Ahh...so much emotion filled her. But was it too early? _If this one was a failure as well, she will continue to make another._ She shook her head but suddenly frowned. Something felt different. No...it felt very different. But she worried not. It would soon change when the time was right.

_"Mother....." _

**\- Back to the village-**

Both Sothis and Arisa shivered for some reason.

"It's not even Fall...I hope I'm not catching a cold." Arisa grumbled as she finished eating her chicken stick and the 4 pastries she bought.

Her lips were covered in crumbs and she looked cute.

"Hopefully not. For now, we should not return to that clothing shop. I can tell we will be running away each time." Sothis said.

Arisa nodded and used her sleeves to wipe off the crumbs and pointed a direction opposite of the clothing shop.

"We could go to Florencio's medical shop. He sells herbs and medicines there." She said and Sothis thought for a moment.

"Hmmm...I am curious at what type of medicine you humans use at this time." Sothis said.

Honestly, Arisa wanted to know also. She _was_ once a nurse in her old world. It was more of a side job since her main job was as a professor but still. The two girls headed that direction and, in a few minutes, arrived at a nice-looking shop that smelled like witch hazel, rosemary, lavender, and a mixture of different herbs. The outside had a huge garden that was guarded with a barrier to keep thieves away. She walked through the path and reached the door, opening it. A small bell rang as she walked in. The place looked nice and clean. On one side, was a wall with hundreds of small drawers. Each one had a different label that said what herb was in it. It reminded her of Spirited Away.

"Kuy kuy!!"

Sothis giggled as she saw something familiar. Small cute little blue balls of fluff the size of baby birds, chirped as she floated to them.

"Hello there!" She said excitedly.

"Kyyuuuuu!!" They said and floated around her.

At least the ancient spirits could still see her. Arisa giggled as she walked in deeper. There were tables with rows of potions that were for sale. Empty flasks. Bottles with perfumes and scented oils. Fresh plants growing in pots and a few hung from the ceiling. A small fire near the chimney. She spotted one or three cats asleep on the bookshelves.

"Oh?" Arisa muttered as she spotted an open book and climbed up a chair to look at it.

Her eyes began sparking as she released it was a medical book about herbs and their uses. She didn't notice that someone was behind her till Sothis yelled out to her.

"Lady Byleth? Aren't you supposed to be at the clothing store?" She turned to see it was Florencio.

She was caught off guard because he wasn't dressed in his usual clothing but instead a light blue long coat with long sleeves. He wore a purple shirt with black pants. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and he wore glasses.

"Oh, Florencio!! Well...I...um....ran away from Sandy. Things got...scary." she muttered.

The poor man groaned into his hands. He knew it!! That at some point Lady Byleth would become terrified of Sandy if she went to the clothing store!!

"It's alright. My sister loves cute things. But you could stay here for a bit if you want. I was just getting a couple of ingredients for a potion that was ordered." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, and that sister of your’s traumatized us both!!" Sothis yelled out and Arisa kept herself from snickering hearing that.

"Umm...can I watch?" She asked.

"I don't mind. Also, looks like you’re were trying to read my medical book?" He said.

She nodded.

"That isn't a medical book. It's about poisonous herbs and how to make them to something deadly." He said.

Arisa went a bit pale as did Sothis.

"Ooooohhhhhh.....I had no idea. Umm....has anyone ever requested poison from you?" She asked.

Florencio just gave her a closed eye smile and patted her head.

"At most a sleeping potion but that's about it." He chuckled.

Arisa inwardly frowned and Sothis just straight up narrowed her eyes. The two girls could tell that Florencio hid something behind that smile of his. Only Jeralt and Sandy know what it is. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't know anything about these two siblings. They never existed in the game. But one thing for sure she knows because of her years of reading light novels, you will meet people you never know existed. You will learn things that were not shown in the game. You will see things that aren't even in the story.

"Florencio, how did you meet my father?" She asked.

The man chuckled a bit nervously as he grabbed a chair sat next to her. She did the same.

"(_Whistle_) Bring the mint please." He ordered the small fluffy creatures.

"Kyyuuuuu!!" They all said and flew towards the back of the shop.

"Wait, come back flufftrats!!" Sothis said and went after them.

Arisa giggled.

"Wait....flufftrats?" She said.

Florencio raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know their names?" He asked.

"I heard Sandy say it once." She said.

She lied. She heard Sothis say it.

"Flufftrats are small little spirits that grow in the forest. People say they were the friends of....the spirits of the forest." He smiled.

Arisa was sure he was going to say_, goddess_.

"Kyuuu!!" Both turned to the back door as the little tiny army of fluff balls flew towards them with a tray of pastries, two teacups, and a teapot.

"Thank you." She said to them and then did a quick nuzzle on her face.

She giggled and saw them fly back to Sothis, who was giggling mess as she followed them to near the chimney. She sat on a pillow and began talking to them. The cats in the shop woke up and walked over to where she was and plopped down on a pillow next to her. Sothis was a squealing mess.

"Well, let's see......How I met your father huh?" Florencio sighed as he poured tea for them.

It smelled good.

"Sandy and I aren't originally from here in Garreg Mach. Sandy is my adopted sister. I originally was a thief in the Empire and Sandy was an assassin from Almyra." He chuckled at the memory.

He didn't see the look of horror Arisa had and the shocked face Sothis had.

"Ah, brings back both good and bad memories. Sandy and I met when we were about 10 years old. She escaped Almyra because the royal family accused her father of treason. She was originally a noble. I'll let Sandy tell you about her life. As for me, I wasn't raised in a good environment, and pretty much stole money every day to survive. Eventually, I joined a group of thieves. Picked up medicine from the books we would steal from nobles. Truth to be told, I eventually earned the name _Doctor Death_ among the Black Market!! Hahaha!! Sandy was called the _Bloody Rose_!!" He laughed proudly at that.

Arisa was just looking at him in shock and Sothis was shaking.

"Eventually, I was given a mission to poison....._someone_ from a higher position." He said that last part a bit slowly.

"The plan backfired. Sandy and I ended up fighting your father on that fateful day. True to his name, _The Blade Breaker_. He destroyed Sandy's beloved sword with his bare hand. The poor woman was horrified and froze. The sword.....was the last thing she had of her mother..." he smiled sadly.

Arisa was silent and Sothis continued to listen as the man spoke again.

"We end up gravely injured, my sister on the verge of death because she went into shock over her sword. That gave an opening for her to be struck. The higher up that we were supposed to assassinate.....made a deal with us." He said that last part a bit bitterly.

Arisa somehow knew he was talking about Rhea. The woman may have the smile of a saint, but it never did reach her eyes.

"In exchange, we tell her who sent us to assassinate them and pledge loyalty to them, they would save me and my sister. And as a bonus, Jeralt offered to have Sandy's sword repaired. Honestly, it felt as if we were making a deal with the devil." He chuckled dryly.

He took a sip of his tea and sighed.

"Do you regret your decision?" Arisa asked.

Florencio stared at her for a moment but smiled sadly.

"I don't. Because if I never accepted that deal, I wouldn't be where I am now. Talking to you, being Jeralt's advisor, Sandy smiling. I would be missing out on all this." He patted her head.

"A little fun fact. I used to have a wife. Also, a son." He said.

Arisa could hear the sadness in his voice despite him trying to hide it.

"If it is alright...can I ask what happened? Where are they?" She said.

Florencio looked towards the fire and spoke softly.

"My wife passed away after she gave birth to our son. A few days later..my son passed away because his body was too weak..." he whispered.

Sothis gasped as she covered her mouth and Arisa looked at the man sadly. This most likely explained why Florencio would treat the children of the village kindly. Why he loves flowers and does what he does.

He would dress similarly to his wife. He does things he loved to do with her. Her eyes looked at him sadly as he gave her a sad but warm smile.

"If my son was alive, he would be around 30 years old right now. I would be a proud grandpa!!" He laughed proudly at that.

"So you're already calling yourself an old man?" Arisa smirked.

The man froze and whimpered hearing that. Sothis was snickering as she floated towards them and wrapped her arms around Arisa's neck, resting her chin on top of her head.

"Honestly, it's interesting hearing these stories you humans have. I think we'll be having a lot of fun till you reach adulthood." Sothis giggled.

Florencio coughed and chuckled a bit worried.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm old....." he said.

"But...I haven't aged in 100 years. Neither have...........sigh.....damn this blood I drank..." he mentally thought as he saw the girl took a sip of tea.

Arisa hummed at the mint tea taste and he couldn't help but smile.

"But then again...I would never have been able to live this life I have now. Better than......serving Rhea...." he closed his eyes as he drank.

"Oh, Florencio." He opened his eyes as Arisa spoke to him.

"It is alright, can you teach me about medicine here? I want to be a doctor when I'm older, but I will still also remain mercenary." She said.

Florencio nearly spits his tea out in shock. The part of being a mercenary was expected since she was Jeralt's daughter, but a doctor like him?

"I can't properly read yet, but I can understand a certain amount when I read a couple of pages from the book." She said and he decided to listen.

"The first paragraph I was reading was about how you can tell if a mushroom is edible or not. Unfortunately, the only right you tell is by tasting. But a small amount of course. If the taste is like a burning sensation it is poisonous. But, there is another way to tell if it is poisonous." She said and made a ring-like shape with her hands.

"Mushrooms with white gills are often poisonous. So are those with a ring around the stem and those with a volva. Because the vulva is often underground, it's important to dig around the base of a mushroom to look for it. Mushrooms with red color on the cap or stem are also either poisonous or strongly hallucinogenic." She said.

Florencio couldn't help but smirk hearing this. For him, this was common knowledge. Though unfortunately the only way he learned what was poisonous and such was through taste but to be able to tell just by looking at it and looking for certain features, he must say, he is impressed. Indeed, there had to be another way other than taste.

"I'm impressed. Even if you couldn't properly read it, you were still able to understand enough." He crossed his legs smiled.

"I'll talk to your father about it. Besides, you seem to be the type to enjoy exploring new things." He said.

"Well...I honestly want to become a professor one day, but I still want to learn things like to be a doctor and mercenary if things don't work out. Hehe..." Arisa chuckled a bit nervously.

"Wait a professor?!?!" Florencio screeched.

Sothis and Arisa hissed at the pitch of his voice.

"Yeah. I want to teach astronomy and math!!!!" She said confidently with a glint in her eye.

_Oh no no no..._

A professor...a professor of all things?!?! Then that would mean she could end up...

"Wait, what's astronomy?" He said.

"The study of the stars and cosmos!!" She huffed.

"Uhh...okay. I'll talk to your father about it. For now, why don’t I teach you how to read and write to prepare you. Don't think you are escaping your studies, young lady!" He said.

"Of course not!!! I'm a proud daughter of a mercenary!!! Studying doesn't scare me!" She said back.

Florencio chuckled and patted her head.

"We'll see about that. Also," he tipped his head a bit, "I'll go with you to the clothing store. Sandy and the others won't dress you up if I'm there with you." He said.

"Thank you!!" Arisa said in pure joy.

After the talk, they indeed went to the clothing store together. The girl was spared from the nightmare of clothing the woman had chosen. Sandy begged her brother to let them have Arisa try one on, but the man stood strong, defending the girl.

"Sigh...instead of those horrendous dresses with frills, why not something simple like this?" Florencio sighed as he walked up to one of the dress shelves and picked a nice long sleeve black dress that stopped just above her ankles. He also picked a simple short fluffy white coat and some black boots.

"Go try them on." He said as he handed it to her, and Arisa thanked him.

She dashed to the dressing room.

"Wwwhwyyyyyyyyy??!?!" Sandy screeched to him.

"Because you have a horrible sense of fashion!! Even children these days know that frills are a horror to work with!" Florencio said.

Sandy sighed but couldn't help but giggle.

"This brings back memories." She smiled sadly as she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall a bit.

Florencio sighed and knew what was coming.

"Back in the day, Dolca would get whatever chance to dress you up. At first, you didn't like it but as time went by, you grow into it. You know," she looked at him up and down, "I'm surprised you're not wearing your dress today. You were earlier." She said.

Dolca was his deceased wife.

"I was working at the medical shop. You know I don't like wearing my dresses when I am working!" He said back.

She shrugged but looked towards the back are where Arisa was changing in the room.

"Hey....do you think she'll...._age_ like a normal human?" She suddenly asked.

Florencio frowned.

"Unfortunately, there is a good chance she will outlive her beloved if she ever gets married. We aren't.....normal anymore exactly...not since....." he whispered and Sandy also frowned.

"Yeah......I do wonder sometimes how things turned out in Almyra. It's been 61 years..." she whispered that last sentence and Florencio sighed.

They heard footsteps approaching and Sandy instantly cooed.

"What do you think?" Arisa smiled as she twirled.

"The dress matches you well with your green hair and eyes. Also, the reason I chose the small fur coat is that it gets cold at night. The dress can be worn without the coat and still look nice." Florencio said.

Arisa nodded went back to have the clothing taken off and have it packed. After all, she was just here to pick up the clothing that has already been ordered for her. When that was done, the three left the shop and began to head back to the company. That was until Sandy and Florencio noticed the man dressed in a gray pristine clean uniform was in front of the company. Arisa raised an eyebrow and Sandy quickly stood in front of her as Florencio walked up to the man.

"Good morning, Mr. Messenger! Lovely day is it not?" The purple-haired man said to the uninformed one.

The messenger turned towards him and nodded.

"It is! Just came back from the Kingdom!! Just came to deliver the letters like usual. I'll be truthful you with you Florencio…" the messenger said as he handed him a medium size pile of letters tied together, "Request for mercenaries is increasing. I get it's good for the business but I'm honestly worried for the safety of the citizens. The beast has gotten...bolder." he said.

Florencio sighed and nodded.

"Thank you. You know well, Jeralt's company prioritizes the safety of the people." Florencio said.

"I know. Oh?" He looked behind Florencio and noticed Sandy, but also noticed a child, Arisa.

"Is that Jeralt's daughter? I thought the child d-------!!" The man suddenly flinched at the smile Florencio's closed eye smile.

"I would _appreciate_ it if you didn't say another word about that. Do not say one word that you saw this child. She does not exist-----!!" Florencio turned around quickly as he heard familiar footsteps approaching.

"No no!!" He and his sister thought as Byleth was now next to him.

"Hello, Mr. Messenger!! I'm Arisa!!! So, you know Uncle Jeralt?" Arisa smiled sweetly.

"Uncle?" Mr. Messenger said confused.

"Yup!!! I'm Uncle Jeralt's niece!!! Sandy is my mama!!" She said.

Sandy suddenly began coughing hearing that. Mr. Messenger grinned and pointed at Sandy.

"I knew it!!!! I win the bet!!! So, you did marry **_Seteth!_**!!!! I knew it!!" He said.

Florencio looked pale as paper and Sandy was just a coughing mess as her face was turning red.

"I DID NOT!!!! I MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!" She yelled at the messenger who was a laughing mess.

"Keep denying it all you want!!! I knew it!!!! I win 2 silver coins!! Yahhoo!!! Goodbye, everyone!! I gotta go tell the others!! Ahahah!! I knew it!!" Mr. Messenger laughed and left running, to save his skin from Sandy's wrath.

"COME BACK HERE Maggot!!! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!" The woman yelled as she ran after him with her sword out.

Many that witnessed the scenario laughed and Florencio just sent a dry look to Arisa.

"Was that necessary........?" The man asked dryly.

Arisa giggled.

"If it saves you trouble, then sure. But the way, who is Seteth?" She asked.

She already knew and decided to play dumb.

"Sandy's ex-lover. That's all you need to know." He said picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"Let's go....I need a drink after this whole ordeal...." the man groaned.

"Also, Arisa? I never heard of such a name." He said as he walked.

"It's my nickname I decided to give myself." She said.

Truthfully, Arisa wanted to at least have something from her past life. At most, her former name as her nickname was enough. The girl looked over to his left shoulder since she was on the right, and there Sothis was, sitting and laughing mess from watching everything.

"Hahahahaah!!!! I can't breathe!!! That was amazing!!" Sothis laughed.

"Why does my left shoulder feel heavy...?" Florencio thought and just shook his head.

He swears Sandy is never live this down.

"By the way, what's a boyfriend?" Sothis said and Arisa snickered.

"Another form of saying (_lover_)" Arisa mentally snickered.

A few more minutes, Florencio put the girl down and sighed.

"I'm going to be in my office unpacking these letters and having them set up soon. And I think you better run to your room and lock it. Sandy is coming to hunt you down." He said.

Arisa turned pale and bolted like a firestorm was after her. Florencio couldn't help but chuckled as he walked into his office, closing the door shut. Walking to his desk, he flopped down on his chair and took out the pile of letters. He sighed.

"Why did Seteth have to be mentioned......?" He groaned into his hands as he rested his elbows on the table.

_Imperial year 1159....the year Lady Byleth was born._

Florencio lightly growled. He cannot forgive that...._woman_...for whatever she did to Jeralt's daughter. It explained why Jeralt went so far as to set part of the monetary on fire. His loyalty was towards Jeralt regardless if that _woman_ saved his and his sister's life. He knew the smile she wore never reached her eyes. That smile she wore, was nothing but sick and fake. Like she looked down on humans and saw them below her.

"Three months.....three months....was enough for me to see when you let your guard down.." he whispered.

He sighs again and just decided to stop thinking about those days of the past. He noticed a strange blue colored letter with a wax seal on it.

"Oh, no....oh no..no no......." panic began to rise in his chest as he took his knife and broke the wax seal open. 

His eyes went wide, and he screamed so loud someone thought the company was on fire.

"JERALT!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!" He bolted out of his office to find the older man.

Florencio wanted nothing more than to pass out but also burn the letter but unfortunately, that would mean the owner who sent the letter would view them as enemies. As he bolted down the hallway, Sandy was heading towards the office raised an eyebrow as her brother bolted right past her.

"What on earth is going on?" She muttered and headed straight to his office to find the reason.

Once she arrived, straight to his desk she went and spotted the blue envelope. She recognized the texture and a bead of sweat rolled down her face. She knew damn well what type of paper was used for the letter she pulled out of the envelope. Reading it, she couldn't help but let an almost feral smile appear on her lips. Her old habit whenever nobility was involved. She took a deep breath and continued to read it.

"So that's what's going on. So, we're guarding the King and his family." The woman said and sighed.

Luck always seems to have a way of finding their way to them.

"Sandy, where's Jeralt!!!!??" Florencio yelled and she just groans.

"He's out at the entrance of the village!! Remember, today the steel supplies came in!!" She said.

Sandy sighed and rubbed her forehead, thinking where on earth did she go wrong in raising her brother. But she smiled. She rather sees him being himself, dressing up in cute clothing than be left out and isolated when they were part of the...the church. Florencio was a believer of the _Teachings of Serios_ but he also respected other faiths. She continued to practice her faith, despite how she was once part of that damn church. Her loyalty was to Jeralt, not that _woman_. And certainly, she would not tolerate any discrimination against her people or others. Especially.....even if she had to part ways with........she shook her head. Why did the messenger have to mention Seteth?

"Hey, Florence!!" That was his nickname, "Make sure to also give the document that has the list of medical herbs needed!" She yelled out.

**\- Later at Night: Discussion-**

"So, are you planning to accept the letter?" Sandy said as they were in the meeting room.

There were around 12 people in the room, half men and half women. Jeralt sighed as he was reading the letter that was given to him by Florencio.

"Well, the amount we are being paid is good. Guess it wouldn't hurt to see how others are doing." He said.

"I'm more worried that someone from the Knights of Serios will also be there," Florencio said.

"Hey, if they try anything on the boss, we'll gladly fight back!" One woman said.

"Our loyalty is to him and Lady Byleth!! No way are we gonna ditch the boss and his kid just because we are mercenaries!" A man said.

"It's also one of the main reasons why a bunch of us chose to leave!" Another said.

"Alright, calm down everyone," Jeralt yelled out and the room went silent.

"We will be taking this job. I trust our team prepared for the harsh journey. That place is like a snowstorm." He said.

"I and my team will be the medics for the group. Three of the men will be in the offensive team and the other three will be in the defensive." Florencio said.

The six men nodded.

"My team will be ready to strike the shadows should there be any Assassins. The other three will have the magic barriers set. Jeralt, you can count on us." Sandy said.

The entire team got into formation, quickly vowed, and did their salutes.

"I know I can. We have three days to get everything ready. Start getting supplies, get your things packed. Make sure also to wear warm clothing that is easy to move in." He said.

"Quick question." Someone said and Jeralt raised an eyebrow.

"Will..um....you be taking Lady Byleth with us or is she staying behind?" They asked.

"I'LL BE GOING THAT'S WHAT!!"

Jeralt didn't even get a chance to speak when they heard small footsteps go inside the meeting room and ran towards him. He looked down and saw his daughter looking at him with a certain glint in her eyes that he recognized far too well.

"I'm not getting left behind, papa!!!!!" She pointed at him.

"Pftt...!!" One of the women went to a bit of giggling fit and few others chuckled at this.

"You are not coming," Jeralt said with a straight face.

As much as Arisa wished she dared to purposely throw a tantrum like an actual four-year-old, her adult heart just couldn't do it.

"You will be staying Elder Bara. And that is final." Jeralt said as he crossed his arms.

Arisa pouted and crossed her arms, mocking him. Everyone else was trying not to burst out laughing, seeing this.

"Then at least bring me a souvenir. Like a puppy!!!" She said.

A couple lost it and were laughing, holding their stomachs. Even Sandy and Florencio were having a hard time trying to keep their composers.

**\- Much Later at night -**

"Arrghhhhhh!!! I can't believe it!!! It's only been like what, a few days since I arrived and already, I'm getting treated like a child. Well...technically, physically I am a child but...sigh...or forget it!" Arisa threw her pillow at her bed as she was sitting next to a miniature pile of stuffed animals that she learned was gifted to Byleth from Sandy.

"Are you going to stay, are you?" Sothis said from her bed.

The goddess was laying down on her stomach, with her elbows propped and resting her chin in her palms.

"I can't do much. Dad said I was going to stay with the village elder. I guess it makes sense. Since we did hear that entire meeting. The adults assumed I only heard that they were going out on a job." She said.

Sothis smirked.

"Technically, your soul is much older than what you physically look like. So, why not, _rebel _a bit?" Sothis said with a too chipper smile.

"You have a point," Arisa said.

The smile on Sothis was gone and replaced with one of shock.

"I remember during my pre-teen years, around then I was 13 to 16 years old, I was pretty much more open. I tried so many different things. I'm still a bibliophile of course but I would try many things other than books. Archery, martial arts, video games (_Sothis: video???),_ rock climbing, and a lot more. One thing I was good at was sneaking around. When I was around 14, I began practicing walking quietly so I wouldn't make so much noise. That resulted in me learning how to walk without making a single sound. This caused me to unintentionally scare people when I would walk behind them or they would not notice that was behind them at all. My friends would get scared of me. Especially my friend Theresa, who would get scared easily." Arisa said and smiled as old memories resurface.

Theresa was someone met during her time in the hospital. Now, the girl was the opposite of Arisa. A healthy body, cheerful attitude but also....a very dark sense of humor. Theresa loved horror, the horror!!! Arisa hated horror movies!!! If we put it in different terms, Arisa was Ladybug and Theresa was Car Noir. Does she guess????

She shook her head and smiled again, placing her index finger on her cheek and smiled.

"I know what to do!!" She grinned and Sothis flew to her quickly.

"Please don't tell you're going to sneak into the barrel and pretend that there is a fruit in it like some kid from a book about djinns and dungeons?" Sothis said.

"So, you saw my memories of Magi?" Arisa smiled.

Sothis huffed.

"So, what if I did?! Though I must admit that man Sinbad is......siiiiigghhhhhh...." Sothis gave a dreamy sigh.

Arisa just snickers.

"We got three-days Sothis!! 3 days to plan our sneak in!" Arisa said excitedly, ran to the desk, and took out a blank journal she bought.

Grabbing her charcoal pencil, the two girls grinned at each other and nodded. 3 days to plan and execute their plan. If Theresa was with them, she would most likely give them a huge thumbs up.

_What neither one knew that this adventure would cause the first major changes in the future that is yet to come._

**Chapter 2: Clear Clouds: Sound and Unsure: End **

[-----]

**So, it begins!!! Now, let us start on the two major Fire Emblem Oc's I created.**

**Florencio: True Name: Florencio von Varley Flor **

**Florencio was originally from House Varley in the Empire. But due to him being the illegitimate son of a former Lord of Varley, also lacking a Crest, he was abandoned by his father. His mother was a maid that serviced the house and was kicked out along with her son. Before that, she stole a good amount of gold and silver jewelry. She raised her son till he was 5 years old. She died from the black plague that spread over Fodlan. Medicine during his childhood years was nearly impossible to buy because of being a commoner. Only nobles could get it. He grew to hate the Crest System that was placed by the church. Growing up, he became a part of a group of bandits and eventually picked up medicine thanks to the books that were stolen from noble doctors. During his teen to adult years, became known as Doctor Death throughout the underworld/black market. Despite being the most feared doctor in Fodlan, he wore a mask to never let anyone see his face. He was well respected among the poor because he would heal them for free and only ask for a cooked dinner in return or simply materials like wool and thread as his payment.**

**Sandy: True Name: Sandana Flora Van Illac **

**Sandy was the daughter of a highly respected military family that served the Almyra Royal Family. Both her parents were respected generals along with her older siblings. The people of Almyra treats their civilians equally regardless of status, the opposite of the ways of Fodlan. Though Sandy was from a military family, she hated fighting and preferred dressing up in cute clothing and dressing up dolls. She did have a violent side though. Her family had no Crest but were respected because they were able to wield a Hero's Relic with no Crest. This weapon was a sword that was handed down from generations. When she was 8 years old, her family was accused of treason. This led to the massacre of her family. Her mother gave her a sword before she was killed. Sandy was the only survivor. After waiting days to make sure no one was at her former home, she snuck in and packed as much as many belongings as she could. There, she grew to despise the royal family and swore she would never forgive them. She escaped to Fodlan through an underground tunnel near the border. **

**These two I will eventually draw, though Florencio going to be hard because I suck at drawing men.**

**Also, a bibliophile is another term for a bookworm. It means an individual who loves and frequently reads books. **


	4. Chapter 3: Snowy Blue: Part 1: Seeking Snow

"So, what exactly do we know about this....._The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus_? Any information from those books of yours?" Sothis said as she laid on the bed.

It was now early in the morning. The two had decided to go to sleep that night instead so they could have a better and refreshed mind for planning. Arisa smiled and fixed her imaginary glasses, pointing to the book she had opened. The page she went to was in the middle of the book, where it showed the map of Faerghus. "Mountain terrain, slopes, snow, rugged land that is barren, very difficult to survive in. In a way, it's almost like Alaska (_Sothis: Al-laaaka??)._ The people had to learn to adapt and survive in the harsh cold environment." She said.

Sothis hummed and then placed her finger on a star that was on the map.

"What does this star mean?" She asked.

"That is where the city capital and the palace is, Fhiriad. Incredible isn't it? And if you look closely, that opening is where the river connects to the sea. It makes it an amazing area for importing goods from the sea. Like the Aquatic Capital of the Leicester Alliance." Arisa explains as she Sothis eyes travel over the map.

The goddess smiled at this.

"Blaiddyd, Fraldarius, Gautier, and the names continue. They have also been used to mark certain territories of The Kingdom?" She asked.

"In a way, yes. But the names are used to show what land belongs to what house. They are the ones that bare _Crest_." Arisa said.

"Crest.....crest... it sounds familiar. Yet I cannot remember where such words I have heard. Hm... there is still much to learn should I ever recover my memories." Sothis said as she sat up and crossed her arms.

Arisa nodded and pointed to Fhiriad.

"This is where we are most likely heading to. There is a possibility that we may go to other house territories but since this letter was requested by the king himself. We'll also probably go through a town. They'll be making multiple stops on the way to restock on supplies." She said as walked over to the window and grabbed the stool.

She used it to climb up, open her window, and looked out. Sothis followed and looked.

"The six men and women we saw are part of the mercenary team that takes care of the jobs in Fodlan. Dad's ace team. Also, specifically, the men are Florencio's team and the women are part of Sandy's. Those two especially. Are the generals of this company and my father, the leader." She said seriously.

Sothis nodded.

"Morning Byleth!!"

One of the women yelled out as she was carrying a few boxes towards one of the wagons.

"Morning Ili!!" Arisa yelled out.

"One of the ladies in Sandy's team?" Sothis said.

"Yup," Arisa said as she looked back to the wagons.

"Let us map out all three wagons. What is in each of them, which one is the most secure for us to sneak in." She smirked as she got down and headed out, but not before grabbing a loaf of bread with honey on it.

It was Sandy’s, so she took advantage and grabbed it while the woman had her back turned as she was cooking more food. The best part is that Arisa used her "silent run" technique so she wouldn't make any noise.

"WHO TOOK MY HONEY BREAD?!?"

"Teheh!!"Arisa and Sothis giggled mischievously as they ran out the door and towards the wagons.

"Hyaaa!!!" They heard a bit of yelling and grunting and spotted a couple of the men training.

"Focus!!!" Florencio yelled as he watched two of his men sparing.

One was using a wooden sword and the other was fighting using his bare fists.

"Morning Florencio," Arisa said as she walked up to him.

"Morning Lady Byleth." He smiled at her and turned back to the men.

He was wearing his usual dress again. Hmmm...

"Can I try?" She smiled as she pointed to a wooden sword.

"Well....you are at an age to learn the sword; I don't see why not?" Florencio said and went to the crate to grab a small wooden sword.

He rummaged through and found it.

"Catch." He said and he threw it to her.

She easily caught it with one hand, which honestly surprised many. To her, she repeatedly grasped the pommel of the sword to get a feel of it. It was a bit too thick for her taste since she was used to fencing. Meaning one hand. So, a little bit of a story. At age 15, Arisa found a fencing club in her high school along with a kendo club. To add a bit more to this, also a kickboxing club. She joined all three. Lucky for her, the clubs were each an hour apart, allowing her to rest before she went to the next one. Now, another to this. She loved dancing. It was her very few passions along with art and music. So, she had the GRAND idea of combining her dancing with the use of the sword. Pretty much sword dancing but at a much deadlier level because she loved to scare the hell out of people. It was no surprise that Theresa and her older sister encouraged it after watching a few dancer characters from the Fire Emblem series. Hell, they dressed her up as Azura for Halloween.

Now back to our present time.

"Do you have a thinner lighter version of this?" She asked.

May began to whisper among another and even Florencio was confused.

"Thinner?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm asking for a wooden version of a rapier." She said.

"Oooohhhh!!! Okay, that makes better sense. But why a rapier? This type of sword is common among those of Fodlan so hearing you want a rapier is surprising." He admitted.

Arisa hummed and spoke.

"I want something easy to move around with but also light enough that I can draw it when I am in danger." Was all she said.

Florencio thought for a moment. Rapiers were designed elongated, slender, but a little bit of weight. They were created for thrusting but there were records of it being used for slashing. Also, the use of a rapier was common among.... _nobles._ Especially those of the Adrestian Empire. So, for Lady Byleth to ask for such sword......was a surprise. It isn't a well-known sword among those of mercenaries and certainly not among the common folk. He had a guess she must have seen the sword in a book since she can only read a certain amount till she has properly learned the alphabet. But he didn't know the sword style of a rapier nor did his sister or anyone in the company.

"I'm sorry Lady Byleth, but I don't think it's possible." He said.

"Wait, why?" She said as she looked over to him.

"Well, first of all, none of us know how to use a rapier. The sword style is very different from what we mercenaries learn, and it is not a well-known sword known among the common folk." He explained.

He saw her narrow her eyes at him. There was this glint in them that made him feel like was talking to an adult than a child.

Ever since the ambush from a week ago, everyone has noticed the drastic change she went through. She expressed her emotions normally, which was still a bit much to take in, her form of speech is formal like that of an adult. Her form of thinking is different. And her eyes, especially her eyes. There was a look that reminded him of a grown woman. Not..." _that woman_"...but more towards her mother, Rosa. They even noticed that she had a love for plants and especially flowers like her mother.

"I see then." She said and looked back to the sword.

There it was again, that look in her eyes.

"Would it be possible for there to be a book about rapiers?" She asked.

And then there was that side of Rosa that was clear Byleth had inherited. The girl was a damn bibliophile like her mother!! The love of books so great to the point that Rosa has gotten in trouble for not paying attention because she was so caught up in her book and it was the same case with Byleth.

"It could be possible. Maybe in the new book supplies, we get next month." One of them said as he grabbed an apple to eat.

There was an apple tree where they were training. Arisa stared at her sword and gave it back to Florencio.

"What about metallic fans that Sandy uses?" She said.

"No no no no no!!!" He instantly said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"First of all, that is very traditional and highly difficult dance training that takes almost your entire life to perfect. And that's just the dancing part. The war fans are a completely different story." He said.

"War fans huh?" She smirked at him.

A lot of the men were slowly feeling a shiver down their spine.

"Then what about a chain scythe? Or the claws brawlers use? What about the knife’s assassins use? Or a staff since I have yet to learn magic? Or a bow? An ax? A lance? Medicine? Healing? The list can go on. I want to learn." She said.

_"I want to learn!!_"

_That sentence_. That damn sentence. It was the exact one Rosa would use. Florencio took a deep breath and pointed to the small bookstore around three buildings away.

"Learn your alphabet first then we can talk about training." He said with a smile.

Truthfully, he was a bit angry for some reason. Everyone else seems to flinch at his smile because they all recognize it. Byleth was a different story. She too smiled at him.

"Okay then!!! Challenge accepted!! I'll have the full alphabet memorized by tomorrow and read you one full page of one of your books. Then you can teach me to use magic and knives." She grinned.

Funny how her canine teeth made her look almost as she had fangs. Florencio shivered. That smile..._that damn smile_.....it was the same smile Rosa had when she was going to pull a prank that spelled his doom. It was the smile of a fox he called it. The girl took the wooden sword from him and threw it at the tree trunk like it was some dagger. The look of horror that befell everyone when they saw it stuck on.

"Oh, nice. Like a dart, it stuck!" Arisa said a bit too cheerfully.

None could see that Sothis was cackling evilly as she did her usual of wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck and resting her chin on her head. Arisa turned to Florencio.

"Like I said. Challenge accepted!!!" She grinned and walked away humming a tune.

She was humming Isabella's lullaby from The Promised Neverland. An uncomfortable silence filled the area till it was cracked by the voice of Sandy's cheerful voice.

"Alright, sorry to be late!!! Whoever stole my honey bread is going to pay. Anyhow, here is the brea----why is everyone so silent?" Sandy said she was carrying a tray of fruits, bread, and also bowls of oatmeal.

The women looked to each one as they just looked away till she turned to her brother.

"What's going on?" She said and he pointed to the wooden sword stuck to the tree trunk.

Sandy placed the tray down on the table and walked it. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Well well well...." everyone shivered at the excitement building in her voice, "Who was the one that did this? I am impressed by the accuracy where the wooden sword is. Right at the vein of the tree that temporarily puts it to a death state, but when removed, the tree is back to life." She smiled as she removed the sword.

A bit of a sap was coming out of the tree. She smiled as she turned to everyone.

"So, who did it? I think I just found my possible successor to my _Dance of Death_." She said.

"It was Lady Byleth." And instantly everyone turned to look at the one who said it.

The poor man shrunk away at the glare his captain gave him. Sandy looked at him shocked.

"Wait, are you serious? The only way someone can land a blow like this is if they concentrate a small amount of magic into the sword. But...it could be possible she did it unconsciously. Hmm....." she thought for a minute and everyone quickly jumped back when they noticed what seemed like a crack appeared on the whole of the tree.

Sandy stared at it and smiled.

_"Okay, okay. I see how it is." _

**\- Book Store -**

"Books about how to use rapiers?" The bookstore owner said and placed his hand under his chin.

"We have one book in the back I believe. As for the one that teaches our language and basic magic spells for beginners. Let me get them for you. Uh, you are buying them, right?" He asked.

Byleth nodded.

"Alright, let me get them. I'll be out in a few minutes." The owner said and went to the back of the store.

Arisa went to sit at one of the pillow chairs and noticed the poodle that the owner has. Its name was Spark, from what she remembered from Byleth's memories. The poodle spotted her and wagged its tail as she sat next to it.

"Woof!" It barked when Sothis sat across from her.

"Hmm...funny how only animals can see me and you also." Sothis smiled as she petted the dog.

"I find it strange that you can even touch it," Arisa said.

"At most, only you can physically touch me and the animals but that's it. To everyone else, I do not exist, nor can they see or feel me. It's a bit lonely but I'll take advantage. I can give them a good scare as a ghost!" She said that last part with glee.

"Agree with you on that," Arisa said.

"You know, " Sothis hummed as the poodle fell back to sleep, "You unconsciously used a bit of magic when you threw that sword," Sothis said and looked at her seriously.

Arisa became a bit nervous and looked at her own hands.

"I feel like some bug." She said.

"A bug?" Sothis asked confused.

"Well, how do I put it? I feel like... an enigma," she said.

Sothis hummed but shook her head.

"Arisa, we can only do so much. Though your soul and heart are wiser than your looks, one must still be careful. Do not push yourself too hard. That is all." Sothis said.

"FOUND THEM!!"

The two girls giggled from the cheerful yell of the bookstore owner in back. Looks like the rumors that it is a tornado in there are true. Seeing the man come out with three books, she got up and walked to the front desk, where he used string to tie them together like a present.

"Okay, so that will be 30 copper coins." He said and she took out her small pouch that was given to her by her father.

She was still figuring out the money system. Pulling out the 30 copper coins, she handed them to the man did a quick peek behind him.

"Say, why don't you have an assistant help you organize the back?" She asked.

"Usually my son helps me, but he and his group are getting ready to head out to the Kingdom in two days. Bright and early before sunrise." He said.

What the man didn't know was that he should have not said that piece of information because that was one of the key missing pieces Arisa needed for her plan. The time that they will depart.

"Oh, that's nice." She said cheerfully.

"So, what are you planning?" Sothis said as she floated behind the man to get a good look at the back room.

The goddess screeched when she saw the horrid mess in the back. Books, papers, even scrolls littered everywhere or even hanging off bookshelves.

**"THIS IS A CRIME IN ITSELF!!! HOW DARE THESE PRECIOUS WRITTEN FORMS OF KNOWLEDGE AND SOULS BE LEFT LIKE THIS?!**" The girl screeched.

It took a lot of effort for Arisa not to hiss at how loud her voice was. The poor poodle yelped and ran to escape her screech.

"If it is alright, can I help organize the back? Papa and the others aren't letting me train yet till next month since I am still recovering. But they said I can help out around the village if I want to!" She hummed.

The bookstore owner raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, sure why not? Also, books and scrolls marked with a green leaf are ones I plan to throw away. You can keep them if you want. My way of paying you." He said.

"Thank you!!!" She said and allowed her to enter the back as he went to the window to fix a couple of books that fell off the stands.

"**_QUE CHINGADOS ES ESTO??!!? ESTO ES UN CRIME!!_**!!" The young girl screamed and cursed in her original native tongue.

The bookstore owner just raised an eyebrow because he swore that was a foreign language. He just shrugged. It was expected of the child of a mercenary. Knowing multiple languages is a sign that the child is bound to do great things. What the man did not know is that it was also a weapon in many ways. And to Arisa's advantage, she was glad no one, not even Sothis, could understand the number of profanities she was yelling as she was having a hard time trying to organize everything to the rightful place.

**\- 4 hours later: lunchtime- **

"That's the last one......" the girl sighed as she finished separating the old and new books.

There was at least one small size crate filled with about 13 books and 5 scrolls she was going to keep because they had the green leaf marking. She had organized the back like a proper librarian.

"Byleth are you------ what on earth?!" That was the voice of Sandy as she walked into the back. The bookstore owner followed behind her and both of their jaws dropped as they saw how clean and organized the place now was.

"I swear I thought I walked into the wrong room." The book owner said.

Both looked down as they saw Arisa walk up to them with a proud grin on her face and crossed her arms proudly, despite being partly covered in dust. Sothis got bored at some point and had chosen to disappear to fall asleep.

"All done!!" The girl stated proudly.

Everything was spotless and she even pointed to another crate.

"I found a couple of kitchen tools here and some wax seal kits. I placed them there. As for the books and scrolls with the green leaf marks, I put them in that crate that I will be taking home." She grinned.

"Uhh....okay...." Sandy said a bit confused and turned to the bookstore owner, who looked more than amazed by how clean and spotless the place looked.

"So, Florencio told me he saw you head to the bookstore and never left out. He wanted me to check on you but guess there was nothing to worry about." Sandy chuckled and saw the girl with arms crossed, still in proud mode.

"I told him I accepted his challenge and I'll keep it!!!" She said.

"Challenge?" Both the adults said.

"Yup. If I can learn the Fodlan alphabet by tomorrow and read a full page from one of his medical books, he'll teach me how to use magic and a sword!" She said.

Sandy groaned into her hands. Well, at least that was one motivation to help the girl learn.

"Well, let's go. I'll carry the box for you. And, Isa, thanks for watching over her while we trained." Sandy said.

The bookstore owner now known as Isa snapped of it and nodded.

"No thank you!! I'm just amazed by how much this place is clean!" He said enthusiastically and quickly ran to one shelf and took out a small-medium size box.

He handed it to her and she was confused.

"A thank you gift. Also, it's just been in the back collecting dust. Even I don't know what it is." He chuckled and Arisa just giggled a bit lowly.

She said thank you and the two females headed out to head back to the company.

"I'm surprised by how many books and scrolls you got. Too bad we don't have a book restoration team." Sandy said as they arrived and went to Byleth's room.

Arisa opened the door and the two went in. Sandy had placed the crate on the table as Arisa did the same with the other box.

"Well, I'm going to make lunch. After this, I want to speak to you. I saw the sword stuck to the tree." Sandy said.

Arisa giggled a bit nervously. Sandy patted her head with a warm smile.

"It's alright. I'll teach you to properly control that strength of yours. Also, I'll be teaching you how to dance when we come back from our job." Sandy said.

"Okay...umm....so what are we having for lunch?" Arisa asked.

"I and the cooks are going to cook some stew for today along with a couple of sandwiches." She said and began to walk towards the door.

"Your father will be eating with us today since looks like the battalion run ended early today. Looks like there is a chance of a bit of a sprinkle." Sandy said and waved goodbye as she closed the door.

Hearing that meant that there may be a bit of rain. Arisa sighed as got on her chair and decided to open the box that was given to her. She blew on it to get rid of the dust and raised an eyebrow as she took a closer look at it. It was a wooden box with beautiful flower cravings on it. Carefully opening it, her eyes shot wide open once she saw what was in it. It was a beautiful jade tea set!!! With shaky hands, she carefully picks one up and saw the symbols used on it. They were that of the Teachings of Serios.

"I'm never using this tea set......it's too beautiful..." she whispered to herself as she put it back into the box and closed it.

She smiled at this but then thought again!! Shoot!! Her planning. Well....she could always just wing it right?

**\- Two days later: 30 minutes before Sunrise -**

She was wide awake, along with Sothis by her side. Arisa had her bag packed with clothing, food, books, writing materials. Even her journal, and a few other things. Thank goodness Florencio doesn't keep track of the magic bags he has.

"Found it." She heard Sothis say as the goddess pointed to the main wagon.

"The only ones in that wagon are Sandy, your father, and Florencio. Time to sneak in. _Ninja_??? Style like you say!" Sothis said.

Arisa just gawked at her but shook her head.

"Let's do this." Both girls said as a smirk formed on their faces.

If one were to see them both, they say they were almost looking at demons. With no sound to her steps, Arisa ran the wagon. None of the men and women even felt her presence nor heard a single sound as they were all now getting ready set out.

"Quickly!! Make haste!!" Sothis said as the two arrived at the main wagon and Arisa quickly climbed up and went in through the cloth.

Luckily her father and the others were not there yet, which gave her enough time. She sighed as she looked at the different crates and barrels and spotted on that she could easily fit in and had enough space that she could breathe and move around. She walked up to it and opened it, revealing a few packages, most likely just an extra box. Still enough room to be in. She and Sothis nodded to each other and went in, closing the lid. And just in time too because Florencio had opened the back to climb in. Luckily, the crate was far in the back were very little paid attention to it. Through a hole on the crate, she saw Florencio walk towards the front and also heard neighing. She looked through another hole on the right and saw that Sandy was on a horse.

"Everyone ready!!?" Jeralt yelled out and everyone gave out a "Haaaa!" A war cries to show they were ready.

"Oh, this is an experience!!! Looks like we made it." Sothis cheered as she did a small twirl.

"Not yet," Arisa said as they felt the wagon move forward and multiple sounds of wooden wheels moving.

"Why do you say that?" Sothis asked as she sat across from her.

"We still have a chance to get caught." This time the two were speaking telepathically to each other.

"We need to make sure we don't get discovered until we are at the border between Garreg Mach and the Kingdom. That way it will be impossible for them to take us back to the village." Arisa explained as she took out a small scroll and unrolled it.

It was one of the scrolls that were given to her. It was the full map of Fodlan. Arisa pointed to the center of the map, which was shown as mountains.

"We're here. We need to make it to the border. At most, 2 weeks we need to keep hiding." She said.

"What?! There's no way we can last that long!!" Sothis said.

"We can, and we will," Arisa said clearly.

The two locked eyes.

"Sigh...fine. For now, study your book. You did bet Florencio at his challenge." Sothis said and saw the girl grin.

"I still beam with pride!" Arisa mentally giggled.

**[ ------ ] **

It was late at night, and she waited till she made sure she was clear to sneak out. She needed to answer nature's call and hid behind a bush where no one could hear her. After that, and cleaned herself, she saw there were about 3 men and women awake, keeping guard, each one taking turns for their shifts. Arisa sighed as she looked up at the sky and nearly gasped. The stars were a beautiful amazing sight. She mentally began naming all the constellations she saw, and even a few new ones she had never seen.

"If only I had my telescope." She thought and took a deep breath of air.

She missed her old home.... she missed California and its crazy tragic nights. She missed the sound of cars speeding by, hell, even the Wi-Fi because she loved watching drama channel videos, video games, music, a lot. It's only been a week, but she's surprised by how much she has learned because she has been disconnected from the technology of the modern era of her old world. She walked back to the wagon and climbed back in, back into the crate. She closed the lid, making sure not to make a sound, and opened her bag, taking out the fur blanket she brought. Funny...it reminded her of Dimitri's cape during the five-year time skip.

Now, she needs to correct herself on a few things. First, she decided to start with the possible children she will meet in the Kingdom. First, Sylvain, who first she thought was the same age as the others but then remembered he was 19 years old at the start of the game. One year younger than her. So that means he is currently 3 years old. Next, Dimitri, Ingrid, and Felix.

_Dimitri, the year 1162. ( 2 years old)_

_Ingrid, the year 1163 (1-year-old)_

_Felix, 1163 (1 year old)_

_Sylvain, 1160 (3 years old)_

_Ashe, 1163 ( 1 year old)_

_Mercedes, 1157 ( 8 years old) _

Numbers. Numbers...she needed to remember numbers. She bit her lip and sighed. This was also the time that Glenn was alive. Byleth was born in 1159??? She shook her head again. This was hurting her head. She laid down and hugged tightly blanket. She needed sleep.

** _\- Dream: ????? - _ **

** **

** _"In time flows....see the glow!!! _ **

** _Of flames ever burning bright!!" _ **

_Singing. She heard singing. She opened her eyes as they revealed a beautiful grass field. She heard giggling and running. She could see a figure of a woman giggling as she ran around the beautiful field. There were also flowers of different shades of colors. The woman smiled and took a deep breath._

** _"I'm pregnant!!" _ **

_She happily yelled out to the field where no one could hear her. She was brimming with excitement. She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled. Arisa wishes she could see how this woman looked like. All she could see was an outline of her. _

_"I can't wait to tell your papa!! I'm sure he will be super excited!! Well...I'm not sure how...mother will react but I'm more than happy you are with me." _

_The woman smiled warmly. _

_"Hmmm...I wonder what I'll call you. Oh, I know! This name can be used for both girls and boys!! I'll name you **\-------- **_

**\- End of Dream -**

Arisa's eyes slowly opened as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. That dream she had...

It felt warm and full of kindness and love. She peeked out the hole of her crate and saw the others were all eating a meal. She quietly snuck out and stole one of the bowls of oatmeal while Sandy had her back turned and dashed back.

"What the? Okay, who got a second bowl?!" She heard Sandy and saw as she glared at everyone.

Everyone said none of them. Arisa quietly giggled as she happily ate the food. Two weeks.... can she manage two weeks of hiding?

**\- 2 weeks later: Border -**

She has done it**_. She has done it._** She managed to stay hidden for exactly two weeks!!! Miracle!! It was a miracle. Arisa patted herself on the back with a proud smile and sighed as she watched them cross the border. It would take at most another week to reach the nearest town. She sighed and curled herself into a ball to sleep. She needed this. Damn, Sothis's sleeping habits are now part of her.

**[---] **

"Hmm....not sure," Florencio said as was busy looking through one of the maps he brought.

"Currently right now we're in here and we need to go through the territories of Charon and continue straight to the town in Galatea where we will be staying and where the job is at." He said.

"Ugh...I heard the temperature is gonna drop more." Sandy groans.

All the team members had changed to their warm winter clothing that was usually used for hunting. Sandy wore a nice winter dress that was created for dancers. Florencio felt his wool coat would be enough for now and Jeralt wore a fur-like coat that made him look like a gladiator.

"Let me get my pencil quickly. I need to mark these." Florencio said as he handed Jeralt the scroll and headed to the one box that a certain girl prayed no one ever went to.

The man opened the lip, expecting to see the small packages with writing supplies in it, what he didn't expect...

"Zzzzzzz....."

Silence. The man had slowly closed the lid then reopened it to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Hahahahah!!" He laughed a bit too loudly that made Jeralt look inside the wagon.

"Is everything alright?" Jeralt asked as Florencio just kept laughing nervously.

"I'm just hallucinating, aren't I? There is no way _she _is here." He laughed as he stood up and jumped off the wagon, heading straight to the forest.

Thank goodness everyone was on a break. Sandy was just confused by who he meant by _"she_"? She got off her horse and climbed the back of the wagon to the inside to see what he meant.

Once she did that, she opened the crate and her eyebrows shot up almost as they flew off.

"Uuuuhhhh!!! Jeralt!!! You might wanna see this...." Sandy said as her soul was slowly leaving her body.

She needed to sit down before she passed out from shock. Jeralt walked in towards the crate, now seeing what the other two saw.

You see.... this loud of a commotion would wake up anyone right about now. But since Sothis and Arisa are one, the goddess's sleeping habits have become part of the girl. Meaning, Arisa was asleep like a rock and did not hear anything of the full panic mode the entire team was going to and how her father turned to stone from shock. He was slowly recovering as he gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Hmm...no not now mom....zzzzz" she muttered and turned the other direction.

"**Byleth Reus Eisner**, wake up." Was all he said that made the girl's eyes snapped open and wide awake.

Now, as you the reader, and me, the author, we all know we have screwed up big time when our parents call us by our full names.

Arisa slowly turned and screamed.

"Don't hurt me!!! Don't hurt me!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! Don't hurt me!!!" The girl screamed as she used her arms to shield herself.

"What? No, no, no!! I would never do that!!" Jeralt was completely caught off guard by this as many others.

The man gently picked up his daughter to his arms.

"Jeez, kid. You gave us all a heart attack when we found you. How long have you been hiding there?" He said softly, trying to calm down his daughter, who had a few tears.

"Two..weeks...since the day you all departed." Arisa sniffed.

Jeralt sighed.

"TWO WEEKS?!!" Everyone else yelled.

They were all asking themselves how not even one of them noticed her at all. Not even her presence.

"You still came even though I said not to...sigh..." Jeralt sighed.

To think she was hiding inside a crate....a damn crate!!!

"No way am I getting left behind!! This is the first time I wanna see us outside the village!! So please!!!" She begged as he gently put her down.

The man sighed, walked over to a different crate, pulled out a gray cloak, and gave it to her. The temperature is already starting to drop every day.

"Alright. Since there is no way to take you back to the village, you will be coming with us. The temperature is dropping more every day and you just recently made a full recovery." He scolded her and she pouted as she put on the coat.

She admits it was nice and warm.

"Alright, I'll be careful." She said.

Jeralt sighed again but couldn't help showing a small smile as he ruffled her hair. The two walked back to the front seat of the wagon and sat next to each other while they saw Florencio climb back in from the back.

"GHHAAAA!!! I WASN'T HALLUCINATING!!" The man screamed and Sandy just smacked him on the head before she got off and went back on her horse.

Sothis merely watched from the girl’s eyes and spoke to her. Honestly, she was very surprised they managed to hide for so long.

"You only just healed and already going wild? So, you're a wild child." She chuckled.

Indeed, for some reason, the feeling of seeing a child go wild like this felt familiar but also warm. Like a mother scolding her children.

"I'm not...that wild. I will rather be in bed and read through a mountain of books but, I want to learn more about Fodlan. Dad has never told me anything and I want to learn." Arisa said.

If anything, she must learn. Everything is now much different.

This was now her reality and she still found it hard to believe. Even if now it has been 3 weeks since waking up in this new body of hers. It still...felt so foreign to her!!! Like this was all a dream. It felt like a survivor's guilt. She should be dead, not Byleth. Byleth should be the one with this body, not her. So why?! Why was she the one here?! Even if she accepted that Byleth gave her to her, it still felt...felt...so wrong. Arisa hugged the cloak closer to her. This is going to take a long time to come to terms.

"Umm, Papa, are there any more books I can read while we travel to the Kingdom?" She asked all of a sudden, hoping to change the subject in her mind.

Jeralt raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Considering how you beat Florencio in his bet." He began and saw the said man send a playful glare to his daughter," You are at the age to start learning to become a mercenary, so I don't mind teaching you myself how to wield a sword. Now quick test from our previous lesson around two weeks ago." He said.

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded confidently. She finally understood the money system here.

"How much is one 100 bronze coins?" Jeralt began as his daughter nodded confidently.

"One silver!!! 1 bronze coin can be used to buy food, glass, and basic small things!!" She said excitedly.

"Not bad. How much is 100 silver?" He asked again.

The girl began muttering to herself as she counted her fingers and looked up to him.

"Ummm.....1...2....40....1 gold coin!!" She said.

"Nice job Byleth!! Keep it up!!" Sandy yelled from her horse.

The men and women of the team smiled and were enjoying watching this. It wasn't every day you see the Captain be so gentle and kind.

"Now, time for a bit more of the harder things," Jeralt said and the girl nodded.

"If we put in terms of American dollars...1 borzen is 1 dollar, 1 silver is 100 dollars and 1 gold is 10,000 dollars. Ouch..." Arisa thought to herself.

"Great, now I'm unconsciously turning it to Japanese money..sigh.." she sighed to herself thinking that.

"What about a orona coins? How much is each one worth?" Florencio said with a small smirk.

If she remembered correctly, orona is an extremely rare metal that has a gold yet silver color look.

"Hmmm...orona is an extremely rare metal used to amplify magic. It's no longer a currency at this time but it was at some point. So...on orona coin is worth....10 gold pieces each?!" The girl screeched.

Okay, that much money is worth at most 200 years of rent.

"And she realized the worth. Yeah. Your dad has 3 of them that he has as a collection. He refuses to use them." Sandy said as she took out a carrot and fed it to her horse.

Arisa peeked out of the wagon and saw she was riding a beautiful black horse and wearing a winter dress that was made for a dancer.

"Alright, now final question. What is gold "pieceling"?" Florencio said.

"Umm..a special type of gold when shaped, part of it turns a light blue color while the other remains the same. 4 of them is equal to 1 gold. And in terms of silver, it's around 25. 1/4." She said.

"So......2,300 something dollars...that's worth around 7 months of rent." Arisa thought and turned to her father.

"So, did I pass?" She grinned a bit proudly.

Jeralt ruffled her hair and nodded.

"Sandy will teach you how to read more advanced words. Florencio will teach you how to handle money and also the medical supplies. I'll teach you self-defense and also what it means to be a mercenary." Jeralt said and she nodded.

"Oh, this is exciting!!" She saw Sothis appear and floated in a few circles excitedly.

"Look at you!! Seems you're having fun!" Sothis grinned as she floated over and sat on one of the horses that were pulling the wagon.

It sent her a glare.

"Oh, don't be angry! I want to talk to her!" Sothis stuck her tongue out to it.

Arisa couldn't help but giggle as she heard the other horses neigh. Their form of laughing. Sothis huffed and turned back for Arisa, ignoring the glare from the horse.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" She asked.

Arisa spoke to her telepathically to answer her question.

"From here, I think we're going to relax a bit and finally enjoy the journey," Arisa responded as she saw Sothis grin.

"Thank goodness!!! I was getting tired of hiding. I thought we were going to go mad at this rate!" Sothis giggled.

As Arisa was about to answer her question, the girl noticed a white speck gently falling.

"Oh!!! Looks like it's starting to snow." Jeralt said as more snowflakes began to fall.

The horse that was glaring at Sothis no longer was and instead, stared up to the gray clouded sky. To Sothis, this was her first time seeing such specks of white fall from the sky. It was a beautiful sight. She couldn't help but awe as she flew up and a few fell into her hands and melted.

"_Mother, mother look!!! Snow!!" _

An image of a young girl appeared in her vision. Even if she could not see the girls' faces, the memory held so much affection and warmth. A lone tear fell from her right eye and she touched it. She was silent as she stared at the clear water droplet on her finger and looked back to the sky.

"_Faint visions of familiar faces in the fog yet they are so far away I cannot reach them...._" she muttered softly as she cupped her hands together and a few snowflakes fell.

It melted away and she smiled sadly.

"_In...time...flows....see the glow..._" she sang softly.

She didn't know why but that song felt so familiar as she sang it. The words left her lips as if it was natural. She looked one more time to the sky before heading back down.

"Is everything alright?" She heard Arisa asked her as she flew back down and stopped a few feet away from the girl.

"Everything is alright. Just wanted a better view." Sothis smiled at her.

Arisa looked at her sadly and nodded in understanding. She knew that look very well.

**\- 1 week: Town in Galatea Territory -**

It was beautiful. Throughout the 1 week of traveling, Arisa could finally understand why The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was known for being cold as hell but also beautiful because of the white snow that covered a majority of the vast lands. It felt like a winter wonderland. **Almost.** The reason was that they have encountered bandits on the way and their group would cut them down easily. But there was a time one managed to get past one of the women in their group and went after her. Her old instinct of coldness took over her when she used to do fencing and grabbed a dagger that was dropped and jumped back and stabbed the dagger into the man's stomach. It was the first time she felt warm blood splatter on her face. The attack wasn't enough to kill him but still enough to be a fatal blow. She jumped back and her father finished the bastard off.

The girl snapped out of it and fell to her knees, looking at her bloody hands and the warm sticky substance on her cheek. Everyone ran over to her worried but the one most worried was Jeralt. That was his daughter's first-ever attempt to take a life. He saw the shock and fear take over her face as he bent down to hug her tightly. He will never forget how much she shook as he held her tightly. But that was the life of a mercenary.

** _Kill or be killed._ **

"**The only ones who should be killed are those ready to be killed,**" Jeralt spoke those words to his daughter as they had stopped near a town before they entered it.

The man had made it his mission to train his daughter. The girl looked to him a bit surprised because the words were familiar to her. He handed her a wooden sword and she caught it.

"Those words were told to me growing up. That is the reality. As a mercenary, many will go after your life as you continue to battle through the years. They were a reminder that you could die at any moment in the battle. Especially when you and your enemies are doing the same thing. Survive, fight. You are the one to live and your enemy must die." He said to her as his daughter looked at the wooden sword and held it tightly in her hands, even if they were shaking.

He could tell. She didn't want to kill. If she could, she would gladly find another way to not fight. After all, she originally used to live in a society that didn't have to be in constant survival mode. He saw his daughter look up to him and nodded as she let go of a shaky breath.

Arisa reminded herself. This was now her _reality_. She wasn't in her old world anymore. She wasn't in the United States anymore. She wasn't in California not traveling the world anymore. She hasn't bound to a hospital bed anymore.

**[ ---- ] **

"It's a winter wonderland!!!"

The team couldn't help but chuckle as the young girl jumped off the wagon, giving many heart attacks and twirl around as the snow gently fell to the stone road. They have arrived at a nearby town in Galatea Territory. Both Sothis and Arisa's eyes were sparkling like rainbows when they arrived. Looking at the beauty of the town. Honestly, it looked a bit more like a capital. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, despite it being winter, was lively. The children of the town playing in the snow, stores, and stalls open with lanterns lighting, and with the snow falling gently, the place looks beautiful. To Arisa, it reminded her almost of Disneyland during the holidays. The scents of food filled the air and her side of gluten was awake again. Arisa's inner Saber was wide awake.

"My, humans know how to make their homes beautiful!!! Even in this cold time, they know how to make the best of it." Sothis said as she hugged Arisa around her neck as she floated.

"I'm for sure getting food!!! Oh, I wonder what sweets they have?!" Arisa said as she ran to one of the stalls and instantly bought one of the egg tarts they were selling.

The girl squealed in utter delight as she took her first bite after so long of not eating sweets. The sweetness was so much. The vendor couldn't help but chuckle as she happily ate. She bought 24 more. As the girl was busy buying food and eating happily, a general of the knights stationed at the village walked up to him and he explained to them why they were there. The guard understood and said they were waiting for their arrival.

"Byleth, come back!! We're heading to where we're staying. Hurry or we'll leave you behind!" Jeralt yelled out to her as he finished speaking to a guard.

He and the guard couldn't help but chuckle as they saw the girl turn their way with stuffed cheeks of food. She looked like a chipmunk.

"Coming, Papa!!" She yelled back as she gulped down the sweet hot chocolate she bought and swallowed the food.

"How come you're called Byleth? Isn't your name Arisa?" Sothis asked as Arisa ran back to her father and she floated behind her.

"Byleth is my birth name given to me in this world. Arisa is what I go by. It's....my former name. I want to have at least a small part of my old self." She responded and stood in front of her father.

"Where are we heading to Papa? I thought the inns were the other direction." She said as she pointed to the east different of the town, where she spotted the inns.

"Huh...? So, two names you go by. How interesting." Sothis said.

"Yaawwnn..I'm going to take another nap...if you need me, I'll be there with you...zzzzzzzzz..." and with that, the goddess disappeared to go onto the daily naps.

Arisa giggled and Jeralt spoke.

"We're going to be staying at a different house territory. The main one where most of the knights are. For a few days, we'll be staying under House Fraldarius." He said.

Honestly, Jeralt would have preferred they stayed at an inn.

The name of the house instantly made Arisa's eyes go wide. She was internally screaming and if she could, would bang her head on a wall but that would make her look like an idiot.

"I see!!! Okay, I wonder if I'll make friends!!" She said a bit too cheerfully.

_The chances of meeting Felix and his brother Glenn just skyrocketed, and so was the chance that she might meet Dimitri._

**Chapter 3: Snowy Blue: Seeking Snow**

**[ ------ ]**

**And hell is about to break loose!!! Now, I money system I decided to use is from one of my favorite anime/mangas/light novels Ascendance of a Bookworm. I felt it would make more sense instead of always using gold. I wanted it to also show how a bit of the system works.**


	5. Chapter 4: Snow Blue: Part 2: Blood Red Painted Snow

**Forgot to put this in chapter 3, Byleth's mother. We don't know how she looks like or her name. It was never given in the game. But I decided to try and give her a character based on what Jeralt says about her in the game. She loved flowers and would get excited whenever he brought her one, she had never seen before. As you can guess, the woman was never allowed to leave the monastery. Also, the way she referred to Rhea as "mother" is because.... yeah that's a spoil. If you have played the game, then you know what I mean. If you have not and are avoiding spoilers then I won't say more on it. **

**So why did I choose the name, Rosa? Because based on how she loves flowers and plants.**

She really wanted to scream and avoid like the plague going to House Fraldarius. Now, there are a few reasons. One, was because she felt it was FAR too early to even encounter her future students.

"Kyu Kyu!!" Ah, but at least the fluffy balls of flufftrats, she calls them Fluffs, that were brought by Florencio, calm her nerves very much.

"I told you not to bring them." Jeralt glared over to Florencio as they were riding the wagons through the forest.

"Captain Jeralt, I don't think he heard you...." one of the men pointed to Sandy and Florencio, who were riding their horses and arguing with each other, again.

"We said not to bring them!!! And you purposely ignored the order!!" Sandy said to him.

"Well, excuse me!!! I brought them because I knew we were going to need them at some point!! And look, they have been helping guide the group!! Especially when it's snowing because everything is white!!" He said back to her.

Their horses just looked at each other and shook their heads. Everyone else was used to their bickering at this point.

"Kyaaaa!! That tickles!!" Arisa and Sothis giggled as the tiny army of fluffs nuzzled around them.

"Captain, how long till we reach House Fraldarius? Since we need to stop at Conand Tower for our checkpoint." A man asked as was looking at his own map.

He swears these damn forest roads a pain in the ass to go through.

"At most, another week. Luckily, the road we are taking to reach it is one commonly used by merchants. We might get a few deals." Jeralt said.

A mercenary at heart he truly is.

"Oh!!" One of the women said, "I heard in this road it is common to find herbs that grow in the winter. Like mint, thyme, sage, rosemary and oregano. Didn't General Florencio need them?" She said.

"Is that so, ne?" One man said with his twin sister next to him.

"May we stop to look for some, ne?" She said.

The twins were Rin and Ra. Originally, they were from Sreng, so the speech of theirs usually ends with a sound. They were Florencio's assistants in his medical shop.

"Very well then. We'll set up camp here in this area for tonight. Ares, Yofos, and Ili!! You three will come with me to hunt. Rin, Ra, Jorah, will go with Florencio to collect herbs and any other plants that are edible. Make sure to also get water from the stream nearby. Zach and Fiona, collect firewood. The rest of you set up the camp and guard the place." Jeralt order.

"Yes Capitan!" The team yelled out.

"Dad, what can I do?" Arisa asked.

"Jeralt," Florencio walked up to him, "Do you mind if she comes with my group? I think this is a good opportunity to teach her what plants are consumable when times are harsh during missions." He said.

"Alright. Just make sure she doesn't wander too far. Also, be careful. Wolves are out here, especially during this time." He said.

"WOLVES NE?!?!" The twins screeched.

Jorah just sighed and wished he was on Jeralt's hunting team instead.

"Hmmm...good. I can get a new fur coat." Arisa said.

Jeralt just put his hand over his found to keep himself from laughing at the comment his daughter made while the others just looked at her horrified.

**\- Forest - **

"We may have to dig a bit through the snow to find the mint, ne." Ra said from his horse as the 5 were making it through the forest.

The snow was a bit deep but not enough for them to completely fall into it. At most, to their knees. Arisa on the other hand, since she is short child once more, up to her waist. Oh, the agony. This is where she wished she had an adult body. She was currently riding with Florencio.

"Cranberry tree spotted!! It high. See a few berries." Jorah yelled and pointed to a tree a few feet away.

"Good, they still have berries, ne!" Rin said happily.

Arisa looked over to each of the assistants. Through the week after she was discovered, she got to speak to each one of the members of the teams. She wanted to get to know them better.

Sandy's team consists of six women. Rin. Ili, Fiona, Deidra, Acia, Helena. They were her team of assassins.

Florencio's team was one of six men. Ra, Zach, Johra, Ares, Teme and Yofos. They were his team of magicians.

She learned their stories, how they came to be the people they are today. Why some chose to leave their homelands. Each person in her father's company had a story. Everything is much more difficult when you are no longer looking at it through a screen but living through it. She wanted to know them. To have a better understanding of them. Because in a way, everyone in the company was like family to her. They help fill the hole in her heart. The hole that was created when she could no longer be with her brother and sisters. Mother and father, and friends. Not even her former lover. She had gotten in a relationship with a man a year older than her. The two met in the same hospital but he passed away 4 days before their 6-month anniversary. She was devastated. But her loneliness and days in the hospital was nothing to what the men and women of her father's company went through. Through thick and thin they stood together. Some have passed on, others have left. Some have even betrayed. But all of them still pulled through. Truly, that was the life of a warrior.

"Pick some up!! Turn to juice!! Feast tonight, I miss!!" Jorah laughed as he was picking the cranberries from the tree.

"Ne, Jorah!! Stop stuffing your face ne!!" Rin yelled from a different tree because she used a small amount of fire magic to melt the snow to look for herbs.

"Found wild carrots, ne!!" The woman said cheerfully.

"Don't eat them, ne." Ra said as he was picking berries from a Hawthorn Bush.

Number one rule when picking Hawthorne berries, never eat the seeds because they are poisonous!!

"Hmm....I'm hoping we find some Oregon Grape bushes. There aren't any berries on it, but the roots are perfect for medicine." Florencio said he carried Arisa and was using his staff to radiate a warm heat from it to melt the sound.

He had mounted off his horse to have a better look.

"If I remember...orange grape roots is good for the immune system but it is also antibacterial and anti-inflammatory. Correct?" Arisa said.

She really must play dumb or else she is screwed. But she didn't mind. It felt good reading and studying subjects she already knew. A good way to refresh her memories.

"Nice job. Looks like these weeks of you studying have paid of-------" he went silent suddenly.

"Florencio?" She said as he saw him turn his head towards the left slowly.

Then she heard it. Growling.

"Gggggggrrrrrrrr...."

He wasn't the only one in the situation. Ra, Rin and Jorah were also in a tight grip. The three had slowly back up to their horses, who were beginning to panic. Ra took one look to his horse, who gave a slow nod as his hand slightly glowed green.

"(Rin, looks like we need to go into that mode, don't we?)" He spoke in his native tongue to his sister as a feral grin was forming on their faces.

"Of course, brother, ne. Time to hunt ne....." her voice became lower as her eyes glowed green color.

"Time to kill." Was all Jorah said as he grabbed the katana on his waist. The three wolves growled and crouched down as they were getting ready to pounce on them.

**3**

Jorah arms crossed as his hands grabbed the hands of his swords. He slowly began to pull them out. All of his facial expressions disappeared as his face become stone, void of any emotion at all. His only thought right now was, to kill or be killed.

**2**

With her fingers cracking, her hands glowed a light green hue as steel like gauntlets formed on her hands. The 3 blades on it emitted a blue colored reflection instead of a clear one. These blades were specifically crafted for one thing. Should the poor soul survive and attack by these blades, they will die an agonizing death by the poison these blades are covered in. She bends her knees a bit and spread her legs a bit.

**1**

"AHHHWWHOOOO!!" The wolves howled as they charged at three.

"IKE!!" Ra yelled and his stood on its two hind legs as it weighed loudly.

Wings sprouted from its sides the man grabbed the lance he had with him and slashed at the wolf before jumping on his pegasus. Only a few selected horses were actually pegasus. Their owners, Ra, Fiona and Fiona used an illusion spell to hide their wings so they may look like normal horses. It is to keep attention away from them when they are traveling.

"Haaa!!! Let's go bloody mut, ne!!" He grinned as his pegasus snorted looking down at the first world that charged at him.

Rin jumped with precision and speed as she dodged the claws of the wolf she was was going against.

"Hahah!!! I'm going to enjoy turning you to a rug, ne!!" She laughed cheerfully she charged at it and slashed it's at its right side.

It yelped and growled even more fiercely at her.

"Chaaa!!" She said as it charged at her once more and this time, she sliced it's right paw off.

"AAHHHWWWWHOOOOO!!" It howled in pain and glared at her.

Rin then noticed the wolves had a bit of blood on their lips. Seems she wasn't the only one.

"The poison will take 2 minutes to take effect!!! Can you all stall enough?" She yelled put as she kept her eyes on her opponent's movements.

"Yeah!!! Stall must hurry. Not enough time!! Worried of Captain and child!!" Jorah yelled as he used his swords to deflect the attacks.

"Wolves, blood on lips!!! Must have come into their territory!! Disturbed their meal!! Worried if it man or animal!" He yelled and used his dual swords to slash at the chest on the wolf.

"These are small fry....na...." Ra eyes widened in realization, "THE ALPHA WENT AFTER THE CAPTAIN AND BYLETH!!" He yelled and now they really needed to finish them off.

"30 seconds!!!" Rin yelled out.

"FINISH IT!!" All three yelled out as they concentrated their energy for the final strike.

"GRRRR!!" The wolf lunged at him and his pegasus launched back from the air.

"DIE IN THE STRIKES OF WIND!!" Ra yelled out as he spun his lance and it went right through the wolf through his mouth.

Ra smirked as he threw his lance down and the wolf fell dead onto the snow. He skewed that wolf like a piece of meat. The handle of his lance stood out of its mouth as blood oozes out.

"Ggraaaaa...ack....AWWWHHOOO!!" Rin grinned in glee as the poison finally took effect.

The wolf began to vibrate, drool began to come from its mouth nonstop and turning to foam. Vessels of blood began to explode all over its body, its gray coat becoming bloody. Its eyes exploded as the foam in its mouth turned red, its heart exploding. Dropping dead onto the snow, she smiled as she walked up to it.

"Poison is in the blood of all. Die in a pool of death." She grinned down at it.

Then the woman screamed as she saw a wolf head fall a few feet away from her. The twins turned as they saw Jorah swing his swords at the snow as a body fell into the snow, its head served off clean. The man looked over to them for a bit and shook his head as he saw Ra pull out his lance from the wolf he killed.

"Let's go, ne!! We'll come back for them once we find the captain and the lady, ne!!" Ra yelled out and the three bolted to the direction of the were they saw Florencio and Byleth go.

**[----]**

The alpha wolf shook in fear as was looked down on by Florencio, who was covered in its blood. Arisa was gently mounted on his horse, and he slapped it's behind, ordering it to run so he could take care of the damn beast. The girl protested, yelled out to him as she held onto the reins. The horse ran like it was ordered to safety. Honestly, the man did not want the girl to see how brutally horrible he could be in battle.

"Expla-toack." Was all he muttered as the wolf exploded.

Its blood splattered on him as she watched it be nothing blood where it once stood. It's organs, bones, blood, fur, all splattered on the field of snow. He sighed.

"I over did it again..." he muttered.

"CAPTAIN!!"

He turned as he heard 3 pairs of running footsteps towards him. Like him, the three were covered in blood also. Oh goodness, especially Jorah.

"I'm glad you are all alright. I'm assuming that poison actually worked, since it was in the testing phase?" He said as he looked over to Rin, who nodded happily.

"It worked perfectly, ne!!!" She grinned.

"I have my pegasus watching the other two, ne. They are safe, ne." Ra said and slightly cringed at the stomach organs he spotted.

"Where Lady Byleth?" Jorah said.

"She's safe. For now, we need to find her and my horse. Spilt up. But do be careful." Florencio ordered and they all nodded.

**[ ---- ]**

"Dara, stop! We gone far enough!!" Arisa yelled as she now forcefully pulled the reins of the horse.

"Okay, you stupid horse!!! ENOUGH!!" Sothis roared as she appeared in front of it, scaring it and making it stop.

"Huff....huff......Thank you Sothis.....honestly...what would I be without a friend like you...?" Arisa panted as she slumped forward.

She didn't see Sothis's ears turn red when she told her that. As a friend. She saw Sothis as a friend. Dara neighed and Arisa gently petted it.

"I'm sorry Dara. For now..." all three looked around and she shook her head, "We need to head back to the camp." Was all she said.

She is glad her father taught her how to ride a horse. As the three slowly went through the forest, Dara suddenly snorted and began to go a different direction in a bit of a hurry.

"Dara, w----!!" The girl slapped her hand over her mouth as she saw mutilated animal dead in the snow.

"Urghh!!!" She jumped off and ran behind a bush and began vomiting.

Even Sothis had turned away from the horrible sight. Luckily, the area they had wandered off to the snow was only as deep as her ankles.

"Cough! Cough!!! The white feathers....and I recognize some of the skin...it's a....Urgghhh!! Pegasus!! Uurrrgghhh!!" She hurled once again.

The sight was horrific. Dara neighed again and Arisa lifted her head a bit, still recovering and saw him walk to a tree a few feet away from the body.

"Nnnghhh...."

It was faint but it was a small whine. With shaky feet, Arisa walked over to the tree where she saw a small little came underneath it. She looked in along with Sothis and the two gasped. Inside, shaking from both fear and the coldness, was a young foal. It's almost orange red hind small little red feather wings, shook with fear as its brown eyes looked up to her.

"(Neigh...)" Dara neighed and the little foal responded back with a weak voice.

"Then that animal carcass...." Sothis said sadly as Arisa shook her head sadly.

"Was its mother...." she said spoke gently.

"It's okay.... you can come out now." She spoke gently, hoping to coax out the little foal.

It only cowered more, and she sighed.

"I'm not the best when it comes to animals but...I'll try." Arisa muttered to herself and looked over to Dara.

"(Neigh. Neigh.)" Dara neighed and still the little one refused to come out.

"Maybe just pull him out?" Sothis suggested and Arisa sent her a glare.

"Of course not!! It's a baby!! You don't treat babies like that!" She said to her.

She turned back to the little foal and reached in, gently placing her warm hand on its head. It froze but nuzzled to the warmth of it. With shaky feet, it got up and the girl moved out of its way so it can come out. Now that they had a better look at it, it was the same height as her. Perhaps maybe a week old at most.

"There, there, it's alright." She gently placed her forehead on it and it closed its eyes.

"Shhh...shh... in time flows...see the glow.... of flames ever burning bright.... on a swift...river's drift...broken memories alight." she sung softly, hoping to calm the little one.

Sothis stared at the girl. That song.... she...sung it.... she knows it...yet where.... where...?

"Byleth!!"

The four turned to see Florencio, Rin, Ra and Jorah look at them in shock and relief. Honestly the sight of them covered in blood unsettled Arisa's stomach again.

"Urgh...." she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting again.

She took deep breaths and her eyes widened when the little foal snuggled closer to her. The three adults ran up to them with their horses and one pegasus. Rin looked over to the dead mutilated body and sighed.

"I'm glad you're safe!!" Florencio said as placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder. He noticed the little pegasus foal looked over to the other two.

"You two got collect the wolf’s bodies. We're heading back to camp." He said.

"Florencio, can we take him with us?" She said as the foal snuggled closer to her.

Dara neighed and nodded his head as the others did.

"I don't know how your father is gonna react at this but.... bring him." Florencio sighed.

**\- 20 minutes later: Back at camp -**

"IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESS, WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" Sandy screamed as the four arrived back with three dead wolves and one pegasus foal.

Plus, the three adults were covered in blood.

"You can already see, we got attacked, ne." Ra said.

Jeralt also came at that same time and looked at the group in shock. Before anyone can say anything, he pointed to his daughter.

"Inside the wagon, now." Was all he said, and she nodded.

The little foal fowled after her as she picked it up and put inside the wagon with her. She needed to warm the little one up.

"Jeralt, we got attacked by wolves." Florencio said.

"I can clearly see that." Jeralt said a bit coldly.

"We kept daughter safe. She okay." Jorah said.

"I know...but...thank you. What about you four? You aren't injured, are you?" Jeralt said as he saw them put the wolf’s bodies down on the ground.

"We're okay, ne. But the hunt was fun ne!!! Haven't fought like that in so long, ne!!" Rin clapped her hands happily.

The woman didn't notice the looks of fear a few others gave her. Jeralt, Sandy and Florencio just gave them all the face of "**_you get used to it_**."

**\- With Arisa -**

"Here. Eat." She said as she cut a carrot to bite size pieces and tried to feed it to the little foal.

It sniffed it and shook its head. She sighed. She doesn't know how to take care of a baby horse, much less, doesn't know what they eat exactly. One thing for sure was milk because that was the most basic and key food for nutrition for all mammals in this world.

"Byleth, are you alright?" She heard her name called and saw he father enter.

He sat next to her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not okay. I don't know what to give this little one. We found him near a tree. Its mother was killed by a pack of wolves. It was...urgh..." she put her hand over her mouth again.

The memory made her nauseous. Jeralt sighed and gently patted her back.

"It's alright. So, have you decided what to name him?" He said, hoping to get her mind off that horrific sight.

"Name him? Wait, we get to keep him?" She asked him, looking to him with sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course. We can't leave him behind. Seems he has become attached to you." He said and saw the foal lay its head on her lap. Arisa quietly squealed.

"See? Since this is a foal, I'll teach you how to take care of it. He will be your responsibility. Got it?" He said and she nodded her head rapidly.

"Hmm...." she thought for a moment as she looked at the baby pegasus. Its hide was almost a red brown color, so...

"Red Hare." She said.

"Red Hare?" He said.

"Yes. Red Hare. It was the name of a horse that belonged to a warrior by the name, Lu Bu, rode through his battles. The legend says that Red Hare speed was quick as a rabbit and would run 500 meters in a single day and 800 in one night." She explained.

"So you're going to name him after a character from one of the books you read, huh? Not bad. I admit. It suits him. Look at him. His hide is red." He said as the little foal now known as Red Hare snorted a bit.

She giggled petted it.

"Red Hare. Glad you like the name."

**\- One Week Later: House Fraldarius- **

"Good boy!! No, don't eat the spinach!!" Arisa panicked as she was training Red Hare simple commands such as "Whoa" and "go."

The little one was a bundle of energy. Honestly, she was tired from waking up at certain times at night to feed him. Her father taught her how much needed to be fed to him, what food, and the measurements.

"I think I understand what my mom went through when she had me and my siblings..." she thought as she grabbed the bag of vegetables.

Red Hare neighed to her and lightly tap it's hooves, showing that he was hungry. It was an interesting way of communication.

"Look, we're here." She heard he father say and looked out.

Her heart began racing. Honestly it was something she wanted to avoid. Like seriously, it’s far too early, meeting her future students. Don't get her wrong, she's excited but this a bit too fast for her. The wagon she was on arrived to a beautiful home that definitely belonged to a noble but was not as much on the fancy side of things. It was simple. The gates open, allowing the wagons to go in. She looked out and saw the courtyard. Though covered in snow, she spotted a few flowers blooming. Arriving at the entrance of the mansion, a group of knights dressed in blue like armor with fur, were waiting, along with their leader. The man was dressed in his black armor.

Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, also known as, Shield of Faerghus.

Rodrigue was pale skinned man with medium wavy dark blue length hair, thin U shape facial hair (_Nintendo just why?!)_, and dark blue colored eyes. As the wagons stopped, Jeralt along with the team (_except Arisa)_, got off and followed behind him in formation. The two leaders looked at each other in silence for a few moments until both smirked to each other.

"Sir Jeralt, it's an honor to meet you! I'm glad you and I will be working together in guarding the King and his family." Lord Rodrigue smiled and extended his hand to shake.

"The honor is mine. I'm also glad to be working beside you." Jeralt said as the two shook hands then turned to Sandy and Florencio, for them to come forward.

"This is my team along with my two generals, Sandy and Florencio. My best mercenaries and also my most trusted friends. They will also be working with us on this mission." Jeralt introduced them.

The entire team gave a small vow to show their respects. While this happened, Arisa took a tiny peak. She was still inside the wagon and looked out through a crack in the cloth covering the entrance. She didn't even notice the small footsteps that had climbed inside the wagon from the back. Red Hare was just still as a stone as he watched the figure walk up to his master and tap their shoulder.

**Tap tap**

She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was probably Sothis again, so she brushed it off.

"Not now Sothis!! I'm debating if I should head out or not." She said.

She was watching her father and Sir Rodrigue speak, straining her hearing, hoping to catch a bit of the conversation. She heard the words "grave", "guard", "king".

**Tap tap, tug.**

Okay, this time she was getting pissed. Was this a game? Sothis by now would have at least pulled her hair a bit to get her attention. Once more, but with a bit of anger in her voice when she felt a tug on her cloak.

"Sothis I said wait, please!!" She said again.

Nothing happened for a good minute.

**Tap.**

Okay, that's it.

"Sothis, I said wa-----" when she finally turned, she wasn't looking at the goddess but a young little boy who looked around two years old, who looked at her with slight tearful eyes.

Oh Arisa felt guilt fill her because she had raised her voice to scold Sothis. The boy's hair was a dark black blue, his eyes were a honey colored brown, his skin peach and he was wearing what seemed winter coats and pants. The clothing is mostly worn by the children of the Kingdom as she seen through the weeks.

"Oohhhh....uuummm...hiiiii!! How did you get here? Are you lost?" Arisa quickly changed to a kind voice and hoping the boy doesn't start crying.

The boy nodded and smiles to her. She let go of a sigh of relief and lightly patted his head. The boy seemed to like it. He flinched a bit when he noticed Red Hare and tears formed in his eyes.

"Well....sigh..." she took out her handkerchief she had used it to wipe the few tears he had.

"It's alright. Don't cry." She gently and saw him giggle a bit when Red Hare nuzzled him.

Now that she had a closer look at the boy, he looked.... familiar. But where?

"Wh-----!!" Before she could speak, a yell from the outside interrupted her.

** _"Felix!!! Where are you!!?" _ **

Arisa felt like her heart stopped. With a speed so fast that the both thought her neck broke, she looked back outside from the crack again and saw a much older young man, who looked around his early 8 years of age, dressed as a knight?? and running around, with frantic but also frustrating expression. He spotted Rodrigue and ran up to him.

"Glenn, what's wrong?" Rodrigue asked as he finished his conversation with Jeralt.

"Felix disappeared again!!! He got in a small fight with Sylvain again and Ingrid tried to stop them. This time he ran off who knows where." the boy now known as Glenn said and sighed.

Oh how much Arisa wanted to scream as she looked back and forth to the boy and the child, and now it fully hit her that the child was Felix.

**BLOODY HELL!!! MISSION DOWN!! MISSION DOWN!! SO MUCH FOR AVOIDING HER FUTURE STUDENTS!!**

"So umm...why don't we go to your big brother and Papa? Ahaha... " she laughed nervously.

The mini Felix pouted but nodded. Oh, he was adorable! So, the conversation between Sylvain and Ingrid was true!! Felix was sweet and a bit of a crybaby when he was younger!! She sighed and just gave up. The two got off the wagon, along with Red Hare because she wanted him as emotional support right now, the three walked towards Jeralt, Rodrigue and Glenn. Felix hid behind her the whole time and kept looking back and forth between her and Red Hare because the said pegasus stood close to her and walked like it was guarding her.

"_Ummm...excuse me...?_"

When everyone heard her voice, they all turned around towards her. Jeralt was hoping his daughter would not come out but alas, fate always has a different idea.

"Ummm....I found him...?" She smiled nervously and Felix popped his head out from under her cloak.

Honestly it was a cute sight. Glenn's eyes widened as he saw his brother behind some girl who clearly did not belong here.

"There you are!! And, who are you?" Glenn glares at her.

Arisa just kept a calm face smiled to him. It irked him for some reason.

"My lady, why did you come out?!" Florencio screeched while Sandy went pale and Jerealt just shook his head.

Rodrigue was honestly amused and chuckled. Wait, did one of his generals just call the girl, "My lady?"

"Sir Jeralt, if I may ask, who is this? Seems my son has taken a liking to her." Rodrigue said as he saw Felix hide more in between her cloak.

Jeralt was honestly hesitant on saying anything. After all, the Knights of the Kingdom were devoted followers of the Church of Serios. Jeralt made sure no one in his company even mention the Knights of Serios nor the church. He sighed and decided to take a risk as he looked over to Rodrigue.

"Sigh...this is my daughter, Byleth. She wasn't supposed to have come with us but she managed to sneak herself into the wagon when no one was looking. She's also studying to become a mercenary." Jeralt said.

He made sure his eyes held the message if anything happened to her, he was going to show no mercy to anyone. Sir Rodrigue understood the message well, after all, he himself was also a father of two boys. Arisa bowed to him and slightly flinched at the glare Glenn was giving her. Seriously, it reminded her of one of the glares her brothers would give each other when they would fight over who gets to play the PS4.

"Thanks. Now, come on Felix. Ingrid and Sylvain are waiting for you." Glenn said bluntly and reached out his hand for Felix to take and go with him.

Instead, Felix shook his head and his hold became tighter on the girl. Arisa was internally gushing at how cute the boy was. Everyone else was watching in amusement and some tried not to laugh at the face Glenn was making. Red Hare just snorted and stood closer to the two. Arisa turned towards Felix and knelt on one knee, so the two were at the same height. She would do this often when she was talking to one of her younger siblings to calm them down or if they had a nightmare that woke them up.

"So that's your name. Alright Felix, it's alright. Your big brother was just worried about you. I'm sure your friends are too. Please go with them. I'm sure we'll see each other again and we can even play together. You could even introduce me to your friends. Oh, I'll even let you play with Red Hare. I'm Arisa Byleth. Arisa is my nickname and Byleth is my first name. Alright?" She smiled kindly to him like a mother.

She wanted him to feel safe. Felix stared at her but smiled and nodded. He ran over to his brother but quickly turned to her and grinned.

**"Bye big sis!!"**

The look on Glenn and Arisa was hilarious. A couple of the knights laughed and quickly composed themselves. Even Rodrigue and Jeralt had a small laugh.

"I think our children will get along just fine." He said.

It was a bit of dismay to Jeralt. So much for keeping his daughter away from eyes.

**\- A couple minutes later -**

"MY DAMN HEART!!! I SWEAR I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!" Arisa screamed into a pillow since she was the first one to run into the room they were given to.

She left behind everyone in dust. Sothis appeared and giggled as she circled around her friend.

"Look at you!! Did the encounter with the child affect you so much? Personally, I wish Red Hare was with us, but he has to stay with the rest at the stables. Ooohh!!! I was really looking forward to seeing him to spread his little wings and try to fly!!" The goddess squeals and swings her legs a bit fast like an excited child.

"Sothis, this isn't the time to be excited!!! My original plan was not to meet these children but now...I even screwed (_Sothis: Language_!!) myself over that I said I would play with him." She said.

"Not bad, not bad!!" The two girls turned as they saw Sandy come in with her belongings and Arisa's also.

They could hear Ili and the other girls protesting to the servants that they could carry their belongings on their own. The men had offered to help the servants, but the servants protested back, saying they’re guest and should not even be lifting a finger to carry their belongings. Honestly it was a funny sight. Sir Rodrigue was trying not to laugh as Jeralt groans into his hands. Sandy closed the door and bust out laughing as she held her stomach. God, it has been so long since she has laughed so much.

The rooms they were staying in weren't so fancy, but it was comfortable. Arisa was sharing a room with Sandy.

"Goodness!!! That was hilarious!! The look on Lord Glenn's face!! Hahaha!! " Sandy laughed as she went towards her bed to unpack her things. Seems her and Arisa will be sharing a room. The said girl couldn't help but smirk with a hint of pride. Sothis was just cackling.

"Seems I made Lord Glenn jealous." Arisa mused.

"Most likely. Anyhow, I just came to unpack a few things. Wish I could stay longer to enjoy the room, but a job doesn't get itself done. I'll be going now. The whole team along with the Captain will be returning later in the day. We're going to be mapping the route we will be taking. Your father wants to make sure the place is secure since there has been a rise in bandits lately. Also, Lord Rodrigue has given permission for you to move around if you want. Just don't wander too far. Take care Byleth. Sandy said and before she left, she smirked to her.

"Try not to get the boys jealous of you are you might be declared a rival by one of them." She said and closed.

Arisa released a sigh of relief and took off her coat, showing she was wearing a nice simple button up collar long sleeve shirt with black loose pants, easy to move around in. She also had a crossbody small purse. She calls it a black hole because she literally carries a lot of things in it. Once she finished unpacking her things, she left the room (Sothis: _Wait for me_!) and spotted to maids chatting and whispering to each other. And like a ninja, without a sound, she walked up to them and heard their conversation. She wondered if she would hear something juicy gossip.

"Oh, my goodness, did you see?! That was Jeralt the Blade Breaker!! He's a former Knight of Serios!! To think he's going to be working here for a few days!" One maid lightly squealed.

Shit....she wasn't supposed to hear that. Especially information on The Knight of Serios. Whenever she would hear small talk of it, making sure she would not make a sound. Whenever they were mentioned, her father held fear in his voice. It was as he was about to walk to guillotine, especially when she heard Rhea's name mention.

"Yes, but I overheard that something funny happen." The other maid said.

"Oh? Spill the tea!" The other giggled.

"So apparently Lord Felix has grown attached to Sir Jeralt's daughter, who came with him." She said.

"Eehhh?! He's married!!??" The other said.

"Well no shit." Arisa thought as she rolled her eyes.

Even Sothis seemed bored at this gossip.

"Okay time to interrupt this conversation." Arisa inwardly groan and Sothis nodded in agreement.

"Pardon me my ladies." She spoke.

"Ghhaaa!!" The two maids screeched and looked down to her.

"Oh, come on!!! She's not that terrifying!!" Sothis said.

"You're not helping." Arisa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hello, I'm looking for the library. Could you please tell me where it is?" Arisa smiled to them sweetly.

"Ummm......down the hallway. Head straight then turn to the left, keep going and another turn to the left." One said.

"Thank you miss." Arisa smiled and Sothis followed her as the girl was walking away.

The maids just looked at each other and then realized who she was, but Arisa was already gone.

**[ --- ]**

"Skip, Skip, to the library I go!! To the room of knowledge where everything is hold!!" Arisa sung like a little girl.

She was excited to go to the library here. Finally, she could get the information she wanted on the Church of Serios and The Knights!! History. It was her main focus. Though she knew the true history of this land thanks to the game, there were still several details missing. One thing for sure she had her eyes set on, was information on Serios, A.K.A Rhea. Making the turn, her eyes spotted the wooden doors that lead to the room of knowledge. Carefully opening the door, she gasped as she saw how huge the library was. Shelves filled with hundreds of them, ladders that you could climb to reach a specific one. She spotted one of the of the books she was searching for and a table and opened it. She slightly cringed.

"At least the language is similar to English in this book at least. Sigh...." she sighed as she turned a page.

"Want me to read it for you?" Sothis said above her and like usual, hugged her, resting her chin on top of her head.

"Maybe you can teach me to have a better understanding? Sandy is helping me learn to properly read but they are going to be busy these past few days." She said as the two looked back down to the page.

It had a picture of a saintly dressed woman that looked oddly familiar like the statue of Saint Cethleann.

"Hmmmm...the language and pictures look familiar.... where...have I seen it...?" Sothis asked herself.

Compared to the summary version Arisa saw in the video game, the books come in much more details. She knows this isn't the real history but the one altered by the Church of Serios. For the next 40 minutes, she continued to read along with the help of Sothis, correcting her on some words and paraphrases. She sighed once again as she closed her 10th book. It was all information on the 10 Elites and the Saints but there were some things that did throw her off. First, was the story of The Ice Maiden said to have betrayed one of the Ten Elites, Riegan, and transformed into an Ice Dragon to unleash her wrath upon the world, turning the land into an icy nightmare. That would be Faerghus today. Legends say when the snow falls in all four lands, that they are her tears of regret. Another would be of The Dragon of Darkness, who have said to disappear to mountains beyond Fodlan, that would be Duscur today. As she picked them up, heading to one of the bookshelves to put them back, from the corner of her eye, she saw some movements.

**Shuffle shuffle**

"Oh? Seems we aren't alone." Sothis said and and Arisa looked towards the direction Sothis was looking at.

It was behind the stairs that led to the top floor. She saw three dark figures, one being taller than the other two. Putting the other book back and keeping one with her, she walked towards that direction.

"Hello, is someone there?" She asked politely.

Seems the three flinched a bit and the much taller one hushed them. She internally giggled.

"Oh my!!! So, looks like I'm **alone**!! So sad. Well, I guess I'm going to go eat cake and enjoy tea by myself!! Oh!!! I don't want to leave my prince charming waiting!!" She chastised.

She saw the much taller freeze hearing the words "_Prince Charming_."

She bets 5 copper it's Sylvain.

"So, trying to lure the children out?" Sothis giggled as she flew over to the three and purposely slapped her hand on the wall, making them all feel a breeze.

"Ghhhaaaa!!" Seems that was enough to scare them, and in a blur, one little shadow ran out and hugged her tightly

"Big sis don't leave us alone!! There's a ghost!!!” And there, she successfully lured Felix out, unfortunately the boy is now crying.

"Nice job. I'm impressed." Sothis smiled and Arisa shook her as she gently stroked Felix's head.

"Hi, Felix. I knew it was you." Arisa smiled as he looked up to her and smiled.

The other two slowly came out. One, Arisa recognize who they were, despite them being children, Ingrid and Sylvain. Ingrid was an adorable little girl with blonde hair tied in two braids. Her forest green eyes blinked at her curiously as she held tightly onto a stuffed bear in her arms. The girl wore a cute blue fluffy dress. Sylvain looked like a mini version of his older self. His hair was still that dark orange-ish red hair along with his eyes. He wore a red colored leather coat with a shirt that is the same color and black pants. He indeed was much bigger than them but.... heh. She is much taller than Sylvain!!! After all, the boy is only a year younger than her!

"Hello there. Nice to meet you all. You two must be Felix's friends. I'm Arisa. I'm here with my dad and his team." She smiled kindly as she introduced herself to him.

Sylvain was a bit shy, so he didn't speak right away but Ingrid stood proudly and grinned as she ran up to her.

"I'm Ingrid!! Nice to meet you!!! You're so pretty!!! Even more than what Felix said." She said proudly and dragged Sylvain forward.

"Come on!! Introduced yourself!!" She said.

"I-I'm Sylvain." The boy said quietly.

Arisa smiled nodded.

"Information about these two when they were younger, they were crying babies and Ingrid was the brave big girl. Cute. How can these two cute boys become a hooker and Sasuke Uchiha of Fire Emblem Three Houses...?" Arisa asked herself.

She heard Sothis snicker.

"Nice to meet you all. Would you all like cake and tea?" She said as she places her book down at one of the nearby tables.

"Yes please!! Can it be lavender tea please?" Ingrid said excitedly.

The boys nodded as Arisa grinned

"Felix, can you tell me where the kitchen is?" She asked the boy nodded.

**\- Different Part of the Mansion -**

"Hmmm......the road here is heavily covered by snow. Lord Rodrigue, I suggest my team of magicians and I go head to use our magic to melt as much of it as possible. If we don't, it will be very difficult for the horses to go through." Florencio spoke as he was pointing to a marked area of the map.

"I do agree with you there. However, it’s surrounding area also worries me. There has been a rise of bandits lately. Perhaps the area should be searched also." Rodrigue said as he looked over to one of his knights.

Glenn was with them, watching and listening. After all, he was going to be a knight one day.

"The terrain is also quite rugged.... Sandy." Jeralt said and Sandy nodded.

"I'll have you and Florencio scout the area. Especially the forest where the road is." He said and the two nodded.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Rodrigue said as Jeralt looked over to him, a bit cautious.

"I remember hearing stories of you as a Knight of Serios but also when you used to serve as a knight of the Kingdom. If I may ask, have you ever thought of returning to the Kingdom knights, or those of Serios?" He asked.

Florencio and Sandy took one step and Jeralt just gave them one look.

"Tch." Was all the two said and took a step back.

"I have my reasons for leaving. The first one was because my life was saved by the Archbishop and I swore to protect her. However, my second reason I chose to detach from the Knights of Serios was for the sake of my family. All my team and I chose to leave the knights. I won't go into details since that is none of anyone's business. Don't you dare drag my daughter into this." He said coldly while looking straight at Lord Rodrigue.

Jeralt's entire team of mercenaries suddenly had a dangerous look in their eyes. What not a single knight in that room, along with Lord Rodrigue, was that each of those individuals were once well feared people before they turned their lives around. Especially Florencio and Sandy.

Lord Rodrigue understood the message well and nodded.

"Seems I crossed the line." He said

"I apologize. I was merely curious. Seems I shouldn't have asked that." He said and Jeralt sighed.

"It's alright. I don't blame you. I have been asked those questions before. It is never easy." Jeralt said.

Glenn was silent and quietly left the meeting room. Yeah, he feared that mercenary team. He could tell they were ready to pounce the minute someone made one wrong move. He sighed and then remembered the girl from before. Byleth??? Was her name. That girl seriously spelled trouble. At least she wasn't Miklan, Sylvain's older brother. Where is that dastard anyway? He better not be planning to harm Sylvain again. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a few of the maids gossiping again.

"Felicia is in full panic mode!!!! Apparently one of the guests is being stubborn to use the kitchen!!" One maid said.

"Lord Jeralt's daughter, correct? I took a peek earlier. Seems everything is alright. I'm more worried about Felicia......that girl......is too strange...At least her older sister is more helpful." One maid said.

Glenn frowned hearing that. He turned around and decided to head to the kitchen. He is damned if the poor woman passed out.

**Chapter 4: Snowy Blue: Part 2: Blood Red Painted Snow**

**Okay, so I decided to create a mercenary team in Jeralt's company. Don't worry, they aren't the main characters, so it won't cause so much effect. They are more like supporters and side characters. Our two other main characters will appear soon. You will have the first preview of one of them in the next chapter. I have also given a few clues. Anyhow, look forward to chapter 5 soon. **


	6. Chapter 5: Snowy Blue:Part 3: Luke Warm Thoughts

If one asked who the clumsy, worst cook, and cleaner was, everyone would immediately say Felicia was the one. Ah, but when it came to skills in fighting, she was the superior one to all the maids in the household, even her older sister, Flora. Ah, but when it came to ice magic, it was her sister that was superior. As of right now, since it was her day off, she wanted to try practicing cooking.

"Oh, did you hear?" She was one her way to the kitchen as she heard a few of her fellow maids’ gossip, " Seems Lord Jeralt's daughter has befriended the children. I saw them all in the library. They all looked so adorable." One maid said.

"I saw her heading to the kitchen. They were following her like little ducklings. It was cute sight." The other responded.

"Eh...? The kitchen?" Felicia went pale.

No, no, no!!! An important guest should never be in the kitchen!!! Felicia of the Ice Tribe took her job seriously and ran to the kitchen as she could but trips on her feet easily.

"Kyyaaa!!" She yelled out and was quickly caught by a familiar gloved hand.

"Goodness Felicia!! You need to be careful!! You are lucky I caught you on time!" A man with silver colored hair in a ponytail, pale skin, gray eyes and wearing a butler's clothing, said as he helped his friend up.

"Sorry Jakob. I was heading to the kitchen. Our guest daughter is heading to the kitchen to cook!!! I cannot allow such thing!!" Felicia said.

Jakob sighed. Felicia was a young woman with light pink colored hair in a high ponytail dressed as a maid. Truthfully, she also had daggers hidden under her clothing. She isn't the only one though.

"Look, usually your sister would be in charge of the kitchen today, but she was ordered to accompany Lord Jeralt and his team to guide them through the snow. How about we both go check? I'll make you a coffee to help you calm your nerves." He said.

"Thank you, Jakob!!! This is why you and my sister are engaged!!" Felicia said.

"Ssshhhhhhh!!!! I don't want the other to find out!" He hushed her.

She covers her mouth and quickly apologizes. He sighed once more and the two headed to the kitchen.

**\- With Arisa -**

"Mix, mix, mix, then add sugar, pinch of cinnamon, my own mix of honey. Milk, eggs, cream, butter. Tiny bit of baking powder. Mix it up, then add vanilla. Mix mix mix, here we have the recipe for pound cake!!" Arisa said cheerfully as she used a chair to stand on to reach the counter.

The chef, who she learned his name was Toro, smiled proudly as he watched the girl bake. Honestly, she just asked politely is she could use the kitchen to make something for the kids, which he accepted because of how polite she was. Sothis smiled as she sat on the table while the kids sat on the chairs, all watching.

"Bet you 2 coppers she doesn't know what she is doing. Usually commoners or servants cook." Sylvian said as he leaned back in his chair as he watched Byleth ask Toro if he could hand her another bowl and a bag of powdered sugar.

"Come on Sylvain. She seems like a nice person." Ingrid said as she looked over and saw Toro putting the cake in the oven.

"I wonder how her food tastes like...?" Felix said.

"Well...at least it's not Felicia's cake." Ingrid said and all three of them shuddered at the thought of the **_Cake of Death_**.

Suddenly everyone heard screech so loud that Arisa swore her eardrums popped. Felix was used to it as was Toro. Poor Sylvian, Ingrid and Sothis were in pain.

"My Lady!!!! Why are you cooking?!?!?" The female voice screeched, and Arisa turned to the source.

Her eyes went wide as she recognized two familiar faces that she has seen appeared in the Fire Emblem series.

"Felicia and Jakob..." she mentally thought and seems Sothis heard her.

"Y-You. Know them...?" Sothis said weakly as she sluggishly floated over to her friend with her hand over her ear.

"Well..not exactly?" She answered back and saw Jakob using one of the plates to fan the poor woman, who looked ready to pass out at any moment.

Arisa sighed as jumped off the chair and walked over to the two. Toro watched with a playful smile as the scene was about to unfold.

"Hello there!!! I am Arisa Byleth!!! Sorry if I have caused you trouble. As an apology, please allow me to make you some tea." She said politely and gave a small bow.

"No, no, no, it's alright!!! No need to worry My Lady!! I think Felicia has had too many heart attacks today." Jakob said a bit rudely.

"Well, him being rude was true." Arisa mentally groans.

"But I insist." She said and went right back to kitchen counter and started the kitchen stove to have water boil.

"Uummmmm.....My lady...I don't think you should be making the tea. That's my job. Also, you are a guest!!" Felicia said as she saw Arisa pick out the jar of jasmine tea and she smiled at her.

Seems she has recovered. One, the main reason Arisa was doing this was one, to save everyone from drinking Felicia's tea because it would mean the death of everyone in this room. Two, she wanted to poke at Jakob. Clearly the man was looking down at her. Well, challenge accepted. She will prove that she can make a delicious tea! Jakob is an expert in brewing coffee, she will prove that she is an expert in brewing tea!!! After all, she had a whole shelf of different teas in her old world!

"It's alright, mi lady. I've made tea many times. I like making it especially for my friends and family." She said as the water finished boiling and she picked up the 8-cup teapot.

Jakob narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl skillfully pour the hot water into the pot and then tipped it out. He raised an eyebrow. Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain watched from the table they were sitting at as Sothis was smiling smugly. Felicia suddenly turned her way and the goddess froze. The maid slightly cocked her head a bit and blinked.

"That's odd......" she thought, "I know there are only 7 people here yet...it feels like one more..strange...." Felicia thought as she rested her chin on her hand.

Sothis just let go of a sigh of relief. The maid then turned to Arisa who had now opened the small porcelain jar that had the sweet apple blend and put 9 tablespoons. 1 per person and one extra for the pot. Next, pouring in the hot water, she closed the lid and let it steep for 3 minutes.

"Here," Jakob sighed as he walked over to the kitchen counter and places the tea pot and cups on it, along with the plates, "I'll take it to the table for you. I don't want you to drop it." He said as she looked at him shocked as he took it to the table where the children were.

"Oh!! Just a few more minutes until the cake is done!" Arisa said excitedly as she got off the chair.

"Also...thank you, Mr..." she pretended not to know his name.

"Jakob. The woman over there is Felicia." He said as he placed the tray down.

"But My lady!!! You even made cakes while I wasn't here!!" Poor Felicia said as she processed what the girl said and looked ready to faint.

"Hahahah!! No worries dear!! Seems the little lass can take care of herself!" Toro laughed as he watched the exchange.

"You were supposed to stop her!!" The maid cried and Arisa just smiled.

"Ahh, but it was fun helping her. All I had to do was put the cake in the oven. Don't be so harsh. Besides, the second one she made is for us. The little lass wanted us servants to also enjoy some food." Toro said.

"Oh!! The cakes are ready! Mr. Toro, could you take them out for me?" Arisa asked as she began to serve the tea.

Jakob watched as the young woman served the tea professionally. How can a five-year-old know how to do such a thing? It takes at most 2 years to full perfect serving tea.

"Of course, lass!" Toro smiled as he walked near the oven and grabbed the wooden paddle.

Carefully, sliding it under the two pound cakes, he pulled them out and put them on a cake tray. The children all sighed in bliss as the sweet smell of vanilla hit their nostrils. Even more when they saw Arisa pour a white glaze over cake help it absorbed the sweetness. After 20 minutes of the cakes cooling down, and one maid that fainted, Arisa was happily eating pound cake along with her tea.

"Hmmm....." Jakob said as he held his cup.

Felicia was just face flat on the table, sobbing. Arisa chuckled a bit nervously as she gently patted the woman's head. The butler sighed and took a sip of his tea. His eyes widened. It was perfect. The right sweetness, bitterness, and taste. How?!?! Only professionals can do such a thing. A five-year-old child should not be able to do something like this yet.

Looked over to the children who were more than happy eating the cake and drinking tea, looking like they just received a gift from the Goddess. Arisa was able to gently coax Felicia and trying some and was glad she did because the woman finally relaxing eating happily. Even Toro was impressed. Jakob looked over to the young girl who made this wonderful concoction. She gave off...this strange funny feeling. How should he put it? Her eyes, they held the glint of some far more mature. He slightly narrowed his eyes. He needs to keep his eyes on this one.

**\- 40 minutes later -**

"Ghhhaaaaaa!!! Sothis, please tell me I wasn't the only one that noticed!!! Jakob kept narrowing his eyes at me!! Did I give myself out too much?! Especially when I was making the tea?!" Arisa screeched as she was alone in one of the guests living rooms.

She made a quick disappearance after everyone finished eating. She swears she felt Jakob's eyes burning his look into her soul. She honestly would pretend she didn't notice it at all. Sothis sighed to her as she floated in front of her.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one who nearly had their life scared out of them." She said.

"The maid...Felicia...seems she was able to feel my presence." Sothis said as she sat next to her.

The two were sitting on a couch.

"What, that's impossible. Even you told me no one should be able to sense you." Arisa said, worried.

"Correct. Not a single s---" She suddenly went silent and turned to look up to one of the doors.

Arisa followed her gaze as she spotted the other door and on it, was a metal bucket with sand, which clearly if it fell on someone, would gravely hurt them.

"That shouldn't be there." Sothis said and Arisa walked up to the door and pulled it open, quickly jumping as it fell.

The bucket fell with a crash and she stared at it. Clearly there was also glass shards and rocks. This was meant to kill.

"Tch. What the hell?" She turned to look outside the door and saw a young boy who looked about maybe around 7 years old. He had messy red hair and almost looked like an evil version of Sylvian.

"I beg thy pardon but why is this here? And who are you?" Arisa said as she narrowed her eyes at much older boy.

"Isn't it obvious, I wanted to prank my brother and his little spoiled brats of friends. Names

Miklan. What's a commoner doing here?" He said to her coldly.

Arisa's widen as she stared at older boy. This was the same man that would become a bandit and....

"First of all," she began, "This was clearly meant to kill. The sand add weight, the metal bucket, the glass shards are meant to cut. The rocks are used to break bones. This was clearly made to kill!!" She glared at him.

Miklan glared at her.

"So what? Brats like them are the reason...if..he wasn't.." he gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"A mere commoner like you wouldn't understand." He growled.

His face suddenly turned to confusion as he saw her angry face turned to one of sadness but saw her sigh. She walked over to one of the closets and opened it, she saw there was a broom and dustpan, got it, and went back to clean it up.

"You shouldn't be cleaning that up. Make him do it." Sothis said and Arisa just shook her head.

"No, it's alright Sothis. Clearly he is in pain." Arisa mentally answered back as she bent down to clean it up only to suddenly hit with a wave of sand on the face, a few pieces cut her cheek.

She dropped the pan tray, broom and slowly turned her head towards the boy, who looked at her with a very punchable and ignorant smirk.

"Good, a commoner like you should clean up this mess. You dare speak to me that way?" He said.

** _ "Sothis."  _ **

** _ "Do it."  _ **

_Oh, how Miklan regretted his actions._

**[ ---- ]**

"Okay, I got to admit that cake and tea was absolutely delicious. Not bad, not bad." Sylvian said as he walked in front and Ingrid and Felix behind him.

"By the way, I haven't seen...Miklan anywhere yet. I'm getting a bad feeling." Ingrid said and Felix noticed how Sylvian stiffen.

"Hahaha!! I'm sure he's just playing around." Sylvian smiled but unconsciously rubbed his left shoulder.

Hidden under his clothing, was a big bruise that he got from his older brother.

"Sylvian...." Felix said and the older boy just smiled.

"No worries!! I'm---------" he didn't get to finish.

"GHHHAAAAAA!!!"

Everyone suddenly jumped back when the door to the guest hall burst open and out came rolling Milkan with bruised cheeks and Arisa on top of him.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR THESE PUNCHES ARE NOTHING TO WHAT YOU DO TO SYLVIAN!!! "Byleth roared as the boy pushed her off and lunged at her.

She lunged back those two were going at with punches. She pulls his hair and he pulled hers.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!!" Miklan yelled back as she punched him in the eye.

"NO WAY I WILL!!! YOU ARROGANT PRICK!! DON'T YOU EVER TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER AGAIN ON SYLVAIN AGAIN!! I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK YOUR JAW IF YOU HURT HIM AGAIN!!" She yelled.

Ingrid ran to get the adults to stop the fight between the two older kids. Arisa ran to the boy and her old instincts began to kick in as she began to use her martial arts go fight the boy.

"YOU BITCH!!" He yelled out and swung a punch at her.

Felix was terrified by what he was witnessing and hid behind Sylvian. The said boy was just in shock to see someone actually physically fighting his older brother. He could not help but feel pleased seeing Miklan suffer the pain he inflicted on him. The two boys froze when Miklan stopped them and yelled.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" Milkan yelled and charged at the two.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!!" Arisa yelled and threw herself on Miklan before he got to them.

"HERE!!" Ingrid yelled as Jakob, Toro, and a few other servants ran down the hallways ran towards the two and separated them.

"LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL THIS GIRL!!!" Miklan yelled as he was pulled back by Toro.

"LET ME GO!! I'LL KICK HIS BLOODY ARSE (_Sothis: Lan--!! You know what, never mind!_) TO THE MOON!!! DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS-ON SYLVAIN AGAIN OR I WILL HAUNT YOU TILL THE DAY YOU DIE!!!" Arisa yelled as she was being held back by Jakob.

Sylvain’s eyes widened when he heard that. No one...has ever stood up for him like that.

**"What is going on?!" **

Everyone turned and saw Florencio had returned early today. Miklan huffed as he finally cooled down and Arisa hissed like a cat at the boy.

"My Lord, we...had to stop a fight between these two." Jakob answered as he finally as he let go of Arisa.

The girl had a busted lip, a bruised cheek, a few cuts on her face. Miklan looked ten times worse. The girl pointed her finger at the boy as if she was about to send him to execution.

"This prick put a bucket filled with sand, rocks and shards of glass on top of one of the doors in the guest room!!! He's lucky it didn't fall on me or any of the kids because it would have hurt them!! I let it fall on the floor and decided to clean it but this.....this.....Arrrghhhh!!!! Can someone cover the kids ears before I say my next words?!" She said and Felicia did just that as did two other maids to Felix and Ingrid, "Son of BITCH LOOKED DOWN AT ME AND KICKED THE SAND WITH GLASS SHARDS AT ME AS I CHOSE TO CLEAN IT UP!!! NOW HE BRAGGED HOW HE HURT HIS BROTHER!! I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE!!!" The girl roared with so much anger at him.

She understood his anger. She honestly hated the Crest System, and saw the flaws it has caused, the negative effects on society. But she also why it was established. She understood the two sides of the coins. That's why she always wanted to know the facts first before she made her decisions. But one thing she will never tolerate, is abuse. Especially that.

Florencio had never seen Byleth so angry before and saw the older boy glare at her. These two for sure were going to kill each other and left alone. Sothis herself was surprised. She was beginning to regret not stopping the girl from lashing out.

"Look here you commoner!! You have no right to talk to me like that!!! Take back what you said about me being an arrogant prick!" Miklan yelled.

"Never!!" Arisa yelled back.

Good thing they were being held back again.

"Okay that's enough!" Florencio said as he looked down at the two.

"Both of you apologize to each other this instant!" He said.

Arisa just gave one look that absolutely scared the hell out of Miklan that made him so silent and run a different direction completely. Felicia was going to go after him but stopped when Florencio said to leave the boy be.

Arisa growled as she was finally let go by Jakob and walked over to Sylvian and Felix.

"Are you two alright?" She smiled to them.

"Am I alright?! You look horrible!!" Sylvian said and froze when she patted his head.

"This is nothing. I'm just glad you, Felix and Ingrid are safe. If I haven't discovered that bucket, you three would be hurt." She said.

Felix started crying as did Ingrid. Florencio sighs as he walked over to the girl and bent down to have a better look at her face.

"Look at you...already causing trouble and it's only the first day. Sigh...luckily my healing magic will fix you up." He said as his small magic circle appeared above the girl and her bruises disappeared, her cuts, and busted lip healed.

"Thank you." She said and he shook his head.

"Don't think you're free. You're in trouble young lady!! You could have gotten hurt! Well...you did but that's not the point!!" He said and she couldn't help but giggle.

Arisa turned to everyone and vowed to them.

"I'm sorry I caused everyone so much trouble today. Really." She said.

"My lady please raise your head!!" Jakob said.

Today was just one thing after another.

**\- Later on -**

Once again, she was in the guest room. Miklan had shut himself away in his while Florencio, after giving her a huge scolding, had to return with the rest of the team. He came to check on her to see if she was alright. Unfortunately, he was going to tell Jeralt about the fight she had gotten in. She begged him not to, but he did not budge one bit. So now, here she was, sitting on a couch and reading the story of Loog and The Silver Maiden. The girl sighed as she closed the book and groaned into her hands.

"I overdid it.... I acted on impulse....I did too many mistakes....I acted like a child and lashed out.....I'm such an idiot...." she muttered as she saw Sothis appear and patted her head.

"It's alright. I understand your anger, but you do the right thing. If you haven't intervened, those children would have been hurt by that boys’ actions." Sothis said and Arisa chuckled dryly.

"Thank you....this is the second time I had encountered such a situation. I still acted impulse.....To be honest...you saying I did the right thing....means a lot...." Arisa said.

"What do you mean?" Sothis said.

Sothis noticed that the children have come in and chose not to say anything and decided to see if the children would be silent and hear the girl talk. Seems they did.

"A long time ago....I saw a boy being bullied. My aunt and I were buying some things. We noticed a group of boys of ganging up on one. One of them was about to pull off a knife on them and we intervene. We made sure the boy was safe and made sure he got home safely because the others were on the verge of following him. Once we made sure the kid was safe, we returned to the store an encountered the brat there. He kept mocking us and I nearly lashed out on him. My aunt stopped me on time." Arisa chuckled dryly.

"Both my parents said I should not intervene and even my friend began to think the same. I kept thinking; did I do wrong? Was it my mistake? Should have I? Did I make things worse? I honestly started crying because they all began to point out the mistakes I made. I was just angry. Why couldn't they see that I wanted to help the boy? That I saved him from nearly getting killed? I was just...sigh...the situation reminded me of Sylvian and my baby brother. " she said.

Everyone was silent as they continued to hear her talk.

"I was picked on, my little brother was bullied and picked on...Sylvian is picked on by his brother...I just saw my baby brother in Sylvain and my siblings in Ingrid and Felix. That's how I am...no one messes or hurts my family or friends. Sigh....I'm just glad they are okay. That is what is important to me. I haven't met the kids long but...I care about them...more than anyone thinks." Arisa smiled sadly.

Sylvian was silent as he saw the girl degrading herself. This was the first time he had heard someone speaking truthfully. In his first 4 years of life, many have just seen him for his Crest. His brother blamed him for something that he had no control of. So, hearing someone truthfully care about him, and even his friends, going as far as to even get into a physical fight.

"I still have much to learn_....incluso si soy mayor de lo que parezco._.." she said.

Arisa turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and eyes went wide as she saw it was Sylvian and the children.

"Sothis!!" Arisa mentally yelled and saw the goddess was smiling.

"I think it would have been best if the children heard you." Was all the goddess said before she disappeared.

"Thank you." Was all Sylvian said.

He truly was thankful. The boy suddenly began panicking when she saw tears start falling from the girl's eyes.

"Sylvian made a girl cry!!" Ingrid glared at him.

"I'm disappointed." Felix said.

"Oh, come on!" Sylvian said and they all turned when they heard Arisa started laughing and suddenly hugged all three of them.

"Thank you all. I truly am happy." Arisa smiled as she patted each of their heads.

"So..umm...can we call you big sister?" Ingrid asked.

"Of course!! I'm your big sis Byleth!!!" Arisa said proudly.

"Wait, I'm older than you, aren't I?" Sylvian said.

"I'm 5 years old and you are four. Plus, I'm taller than you." Arisa snickered as she saw the boy's pride shattered.

But even Sylvian couldn't help but laugh. Indeed, Arisa was more than happy to see a real smile on the boy's face.

**[ ---- ]**

"Tag you're it!!" Ingrid giggled as she tagged Felix on the back and made a dash from him

"No way!!" Felix yelled out as he raced after the girl and Sylvain kept dodging his touches like some damn ninja.

Arisa couldn't help but giggle as she watched the children play. She sat at one of the couches as she watched the kids playing tag. She wanted to finish reading the book of Loog and the Silver Maiden. She's honestly glad to have such an opportunity to read it in person. She was still struggling a bit but Sothis was helping her reading it, correcting her on pronunciation and with words she couldn't read.

"It's pronounced like this**_, Za-na-dos_**." Sothis said as she was pointing to one of the words.

Arisa nodded and was going to continue reading when a voice called her out.

"Hey you!"

Everyone turns to look to the right, only to see Glenn glaring at her with arms crossed.

"Can I help you?" Arisa said as she closed her book.

She had a pretty good idea that he must have gotten the news that she got into a physical fight with Miklan. And she would do it all over--- well may more on the tame tamed side. Glenn glared at her. Oh, he definitely heard about the fight. He was on his way to the library when he overheard Felicia and Jakob speaking to the other servants that the fight between Lady Byleth and Miklan should be kept among themselves. If the Lords of Gautier heard about this, there will be trouble. Then again, he had to agree, Miklan deserved that beating. He had passed by the boy’s room and he had to take a step back after seeing how beat up the boy was before Florencio healed him. He witnesses the magician give the boy a scolding that was just as scary as the lectures his mother gave him if he got into trouble. The face Miklan had, was priceless.

"I don't know who you are or how you made my brother call you.."Big Sis", but I don't like you." He said.

He definitely didn't like it one bit. Maybe it was his pride? After all, the girl was younger than him and looked like a frail thing. How can this girl leave Miklan like some ragged beat up doll? Then again, Ingrid was the same. His future wife was beautiful flower but when wronged, she unleashed her thorns,

"Oh, now I remember. This kid is basically the version of Felix when he is older." Arisa thought as she put it down and just smiled.

"I beg thy pardon my lord. I just wanted him to be safe because he told he was lost and was crying." She said back in a sarcastic tone that she would use against Theresa when the two girls were roasting each other.

_The burns are still there...sniff._ Glenn didn't like it one bit. Who does she think she is?!

"So now you're mocking me?!" He said.

Arisa stood up and the children stopped to watch. Glenn stood tall as the two were the same height despite the age difference. The two had a stare down till she suddenly lifted her hand and had two fingers on his forehead. What came next, he did not expect.

"Ouch!!" She flicked his forehead.

"Didn't your mother teach your manners? It is very wrong to be rude to a lady. The proper way to introduce yourself is like this." She smiled at him and did a small vow.

The boy hissed as he placed his hands on his forehead, hoping to smooth the pain. It hurt alright. His mother does the same thing!

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Glenn. I am Arisa Byleth, a mercenary in training. And now it is your turn to properly introduce yourself." She smiled to the boy.

Glenn glared.

"I am Glenn Ciron Fraldarius." he said to her coldly and then she suddenly smacked him on the head.

"That is not how to properly introduce yourself!!! You are using a cold tone what's more, glaring!!! Do want wrinkles on your face already?!" The girl said sternly.

Yeah. She definitely reminded him of his mother, and it was terrifying.

** _Hell, like no fury like a woman scorned. _ **

Sothis had her hands over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing, as did a few servants that were passing by. Glenn had turned red and looked down to the floor as the girl continued scolding him.

The next 2 hours were Arisa scolding Glenn and giving him lessons on how to properly speak to people. The poor kids (especially Sylvain and Felix) ran for their lives thinking they were next. Sothis was had broke at this point and was laughing the entire time as the girl continued to lecture the boy.

**\- With Jeralt - **

"She did what?!" Jeralt said as they were scouting the forest near the road.

Lord Rodrigue was not too far away and just like him, many looked towards the mercenary's way. A young woman with blue hair, dressed a maid was a bit worried. That is Flora.

"Yeah.....she beat that boy like a ragged doll. Also, I gave her a good scolding because of the number of curses she was saying." Florencio chuckled a bit nervously.

"Well, we know that the Captain's daughter can put up a pretty good fight." One of the men, Zack, said from one of the trees he was on.

"You're not helping, ne!" Rin yelled out from up above since she was using a wyvern that was lent to her.

"Sigh......I'll talk to her when we return. Did she say the reason why she fought the boy?" Jeralt said and Florencio smiled.

"Truthfully, she actually did state her reason. She confronted the boy because he wanted to hurt his younger brother and the children. And as you can tell, this angered her very much and she pounced at that boy." Florencio explained as he caught the dagger that Zach threw at him.

Lord Rodrigue just stared and Flora giggled. She knows a good Assassin when she sees one.

"Hmmm....I guess that's a good reason." Jeralt chuckled as he caught the next dagger that was thrown.

"That's two daggers found. Spread out the search. Seems our suspicions were correct about this area being a hide out for bandits and assassins." Jeralt ordered his team.

"Yes Sir!!" His team yelled a spread out.

Lord Rodrigue was impressed as he watched the mercenaries scout the area. He had heard stories of Jeralt, The Blade Breaker. Truthfully, it was one of the main reasons why his friend and King, had chosen to hire such man. To see him in action.

"Yeah, just heard....his daughter left the boy like a rag doll!!" One his men whispered to the other.

"You know what they say, never underestimate a woman. Their anger is the one thing no man wants to face." The other responded.

"Like how pissed off your wife and sister the other day by accidentally pouring salt instead of sugar into the coffee?" One snorted.

"It was an accident!!" The other argued.

Rodrigue couldn't help but chuckle. Indeed, hearing the news of Jeralt having a daughter was a bit of a surprise. The girl was kind and his son Felix has gotten attached to her. The way she acts, she is polite. He wondered if she makes a good wife for his son. Perhaps he should propose such an idea to her father. Then again, Jeralt is a father and he knows very well how protective fathers get when it comes to their daughters.

_(Cough!! Seteth cough!!)_

Yeah, maybe not a good idea.

**\- Hours Later: Night -**

"Hmmm....looks like dad is coming late today." Arisa said as she was in her room alone.

Her only company was Sothis. The goddess was still giggling over what had happened earlier with Glenn.

"That was spectacular show!!! I couldn't be more satisfied than watching you teach the child a lesson he needed!!" Sothis wiped a tear from her eye as she saw Arisa sitting on a chair and writing in a journal at the desk.

It was a simple green leather journal that she had personally bought. She was also surprised it came with a lock, which she gladly appreciated. Arisa chose to write in Japanese so if one day someone discovered her journal, they wouldn't be able to understand it. She does hope it will be found one day far, far, far in the future. Pretty much when she is already dead, and her descendants live on. If she ever gets married. Back in her previous life, she honestly took classes to learn Japanese because she honestly wanted to have a better understanding of the culture. Yes, some of her friends teased her that she was doing it because of anime (_maybe a little_), but she wanted to try something new. At least she doesn't speak in broken Japanese. She is a tiny bit of a weeb but not so much so that people will cringe out or get annoyed.

The struggle with Japanese ......was real. Countless nights of studying, power points, projects, coffee, no food, and crying breakdowns paid off well. Seriously, who the hell invented kanji?!! That was a nightmare to remember them all.

"Yeah, but now I'm worried I traumatize the kids." She said back with a worried chuckle as she continued to write.

Sothis smiled and floated to her. Her eyes became a bit confused as she saw the extremely foreign language though some of it did look familiar. Unfortunately, she could not read it. Curses.

"I never seen this language before. You humans have so many. It's amazing how much knowledge that brain of yours has." She said.

Arisa smiles to her sadly. Knowledge huh? Honestly, it's both a blessing and a curse.

"Yes, we do. I know 4 different languages and a little bit of a fifth one. I wanted to travel to different parts of the world and teach astronomy to many others." Arisa began and looked out the window.

"You be surprise how much there is out there. The different kinds of people. The incredible undiscovered lands, food, spices, cultures, so, so, so, so many things." She said.

Her eyes filled with sadness and nostalgia. Only now, the wave of "**_homesickness_**" was hitting her again.

"Child, why are you crying? What's wrong? " Sothis began to get worried as Arisa began sobbing lightly.

Home. Earth....she missed it all.

A few of the girl's tears had fallen in her journal, showing her pain. She couldn’t say goodbye to mother, she wasn't able to say goodbye to her beloved siblings. She wasn't even able to say goodbye to her friends and the rest of her family. She died alone. Her last bit of life, alone. The cold hospital room, her eyes were becoming heavy as she laid, looking at the window, looking at the stars. Even if it hurts to move just a bit, she still reached out her hand, as if she could touch the stars. At that point, her eyes closed, and her hand dropped heavily down. The single lone tear that fell from her eyes, she was happy, seeing the stars one last time. She missed home. It wasn't the same exactly as her old home.

"I'm okay Sothis." Arisa smiled sadly and wiped her tears away, "I just remembered something. That's all." She said.

Truthfully, this was something she wanted to bare alone but one day, she may open up to someone. For now, she will write away her memories in books, because she does not want to forget them. Even if they were both painful and full of love, she wanted those memories of old to stay with her. They shaped her into the person she is. Sothis looked at her sadly and then hugged her tightly. It surprised Arisa, and the warmth felt like a mother comforting her child. Sothis for some reason felt she understood the girl's pain despite not fully understanding her situation. She only knew a certain amount like the girl. But for now, she shall comfort her. For this means so much to her.

"It's alright. I don't know what happened, I may never know, but if you wish to tell me one day, I will be here. I will listen to you cry. I will listen to you scream. I will listen to you when you are angry. So, one day, I do hope you can open up to me as I shall do without you." Sothis smiled kindly as she gently wiped the tears off Arisa's eyes.

Thank you Sothis. Really." Arisa smiled to her.

"Now, why don't you go to sleep now? It is getting late. Don’t want your father to catch you now, would we? " Sothis said and Arisa nodded, closing her journal, and putting it in her bag.

"I do wonder how things will go tomorrow?" Arisa said as she jumped on her bed and laid down.

Just as she was going to close her eyes to sleep, she realized something. Should...the children remember her? Should she be involved in their lives? Should she.....

She suddenly sat up as it dawned on her the impact is creating. One...what exact changes is she creating? Honestly, fear began to cloud her judgement. She was afraid. She really was. What danger would these children get into if they got involved with her? Especially since Rhea is still out searching for her. Seriously, at times, both Sothis and her feel shivers crawling down their spines. No... she needs to do something. But...it may be the most painful decision she will make.

"Ummm....Sothis...can I ask you something?" She said as she saw the goddess turned to her.

"Yaaawnnn....what is it?" Sothis yawned as she floated over to her and laid down next to her.

"Is it...possible for you to teach me a spell to erase someone's memories?" She asked.

The goddess's eyes suddenly narrowed as she sat back up and stared at the girl with pure confusion. Why would she ask for such a spell? Hmmm....the memories are foggy, but she knows she definitely knows a spell like that. Her knowledge is ancient, that she knows.

"Yes, I could. But tell me, why you would want to learn such spell? First of all, we don't even know if you are able to use magic yet." She said as she saw the girl avoid eye contact with her.

Arisa was hesitant but spoke.

"I....sigh...Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain should not remember me when I leave. I…..don’t want "_a certain person_" to come after them. I won't erase their memories of me completely, but at most, for them to be a blur and not remember my face. They have forgotten me but yet have not." She said.

Does such spell actually exist in this world? Arisa remembered it because from one of her favorite manga she would read in middle school. Alice in the Country of Hearts. She loves that serious.

"Why?" Sothis asked sadly, "Why would you want these people to forget you? I know you grew to care deeply for them. No. You already cared deeply about them. As if you have known them your whole life!! Why would you want the ones you love to forget you?!" Sothis said as she held the girl by her shoulders.

The feeling of being forgotten, it was fear that both had deeply rooted inside their heart.

"Because...because fate won't be kind to them!!! There will be a time where I may become their enemy instead of their ally!! I.....I....I just don't want them to be trapped in fragile memory of me!! I.....I may...have to take their lives one day...." Arisa said.

Sothis looked at this girl in bitterness and sorrow. Even her own feelings seem to merge with this girl. When the feeling of sadness, sorrow and even anger felt so familiar to her. This girl has seen the paths of time. Even if the girl did not let her see her memories, just the emotions, the inner turmoil this girl has, was enough to grasp the situation. The goddess sighed and understood. She gave the girl a hug before she looked her straight in the eyes.

"Very well then. I will teach you it if you are capable of using magic. We still have one more day before we head off to guard the king and his family. Tomorrow morning, you will wake up and go to the training grounds. Alright?" She said and Arisa nodded.

Honestly, what is that girl thinking?

**\- The Next Day -**

Bright and early she got up indeed. Her father had come in late at night to check on her before he went to sleep. Sandy seemed almost like a walking popsicle stick. She must really hate the cold. The woman had gotten up an hour earlier than her, got dressed, git her supplies and headed out. Arisa snuck a tiny letter in her bag saying she wished them all good luck and to be safe. The girl sighed as she combed her hair, put it in a high ponytail and put on a gray colored winter dress that was easy to move in. She wore black tights with short over it and also black boots. As she quietly left her room, she spotted two maids whispering to each other.

"Time to hear the tea spill." She thought and like before, not a single sound was made as she walked over to them.

The words that left the two maids’ lips, made her morning become bitter.

"Can you believe it? Tomorrow is the second anniversary of the death of The Queen Consort....." the maid smiled sadly to her friend.

"Sigh...this will be the second time his highness will attend the memorial. I wonder if the young prince remembers her?" The other said.

"The boy was an infant when she passed away. The memories are nothing but blurs." The other said.

"Even so, I'm sure the King has told his children of how lovely his wife was. Though, I admit, I still worry for their safety. There has been a rise of bandits lately." She said.

"I see....so that's why my father was hired." Arisa finally out loud, and a monotone voice.

The maid’s eyes went wide as they slowly turned towards the young girl's voice, who smiled sadly, looking to the ground.

"I'll be going now. Thank you." She politely vowed to them as she turned away.

As she left, one of the maids fainted from shock and her friend caught her. This was information they should have not spoken!!!

After passing the library, barely escaping Jakob's wrath from stealing a few pieces of bread and fruits from the kitchen, Arisa arrived at the training grounds with a faint of heart. The room was made of stone, it reminded her of the Knight's hall in the monastery. One area was a big empty field that was used for sparring. There were target practice line up along with wooden and stuffed dummies. The walls were aligned with practice weapons. She could hear a few horses not too far way. Meaning the stables were close by. She should visit Red Hare after her training. As she walked a bit deeper into the room, she heard grunting and panting. At the other side of the room, near a wooden dummy, she spotted Glenn. The boy was practicing his sword skills as he trusted his wooden sword forward. She was very impressed by the skill the boy had. His charges were smooth, and his attacks hit hard. She swore she saw some chips fly off the wooden doll. Glenn stopped when he felt someone staring at him and turn to the direction, he felt it coming from. He saw it was the girl and glared.

"What is she doing here?" He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Arisa merely sent him a small wave as she walked over to the other side, where there was a wooden dummy, mostly used by archers to practice. She also noticed a few burn spots on it. Seems it was also used for magic practice.

"Alright, now let's start with something simple." Sothis appeared and Arisa nodded.

The goddess was not blind. She felt the bitter mood the girl was in.

"What's wrong? Is this about what you heard a few minutes ago?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"Child, " Sothis floated to her and held her hands, "It's alright. I know you feel sorrow but being like this won't change anything. You yourself must be that change. So, will you remain glum like this or continue forward?" She said.

She honestly wanted this girl to be herself. Even if not one can see it, Arisa was constantly holding herself back. If she wanted, she could have easily hugged the hugged children and showered them in love and kindness like she did with her siblings in her old world, but she held herself back. The feeling that she doesn't any of this is still there. And it will be, for a very, very long time. Sothis couldn't help but smile warmly as she saw the light lit in Arisa's eyes once more. It was started for the long road that will come to head in the future.

"Alright, now, concentrate." Sothis ordered as the two turned to the wooden dummy.

"Stand straight, your back must not arch. Bend your knees just a little bit as if you are about to attack physically. Not too forward either. For now, we will start with a simple wind spell to see if you are capable." Sothis said as she saw the girl follow her instructions.

Arisa straighten her posture, and raised one hand towards the dummy, making sure she was at least 6 feet away. Next, she bent her knees a bit. The position she was in was like the palm technique she learned in her martial arts class. With her hand raised and her palm facing the doll.

"Good. Now, imagine there is a glass cup in front of you. Slowly pour water into it. But do not pour that water too fast. We don't want it to overflow. Concentrate that energy to the palm of your hand. Do not rush it. Relax. Clear your mind. Like a budding flower bud, gently let that flower bloom in your hand." Sothis said as she moved herself in front of the girl.

"Right." Arisa said and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Like a flower bud. She waited, relaxing herself, talking small but slow deep breaths. She imagined there was a rose bud in her hand. She wanted it to grow, to see it's beauty. But she didn't want to rush it.

"Sigh.....sigh....." she breath slowly, concentrating on the flower.

"Tend it. Let it grow naturally...." Sothis said, watching the girl.

Glenn stopped his training and raised an eyebrow as he watched Arisa was in a foreign fighting position but seemed, almost relaxed. It was a strange sight.

"What is she doing...?" He thought as she stabbed his sword to the ground and leaned on it a bit.

His eyes widened a bit as he suddenly felt his Crest react. His hand was over his chest as he felt his heartbeat increase a bit. He had never had this reaction before. Especially his Crest. He looked back to girl and his eyes widened as he noticed it. A tiny green flicker a few inches from the palm of her hand.

"So magic. Ha, its tiny." He snickered.

Seriously? That was the sorriest excuse of a spell he had ever seen. Even Felicia could do better, and she was horrible when it came to ice magic.

**Whoosh!!**

A gust of wind hit his face suddenly. That shouldn't have been that rumored ghost.

"What the?" He rubbed his cheek.

It now stung a bit. What the hell? Too bad he couldn't see that it was Sothis trying to smack him for looking down at the girl.

"Bigger.....it needs to be bigger..." Arisa thought and the flicker was growing even more. It looked like a small flower bud and becoming much more...sharp.

Glenn's eyes widened which caused the goddess to turn back and grin proudly as she saw her teachings bear fruits.

"Open your eyes." Sothis smiled as she floated back to the girl.

Slowly, she opened them, Arisa's eyes went wide as she saw the transparent green colored shaped blade that floated near her hand. It looked similar to one of the blades that Jakob carries (_yes, she found them and was very much afraid_) but a bit more deadly.

"Not bad, not bad at all for your first try. Now, throw it at the dummy." Sothis pointed to it.

Arisa nodded as she took a deep breath and pushed her palm forward as if she was striking a person.

"Haayaa!!" She yelled as she threw the blade and it stuck into the wooden doll.

It was a hit. The two girls couldn't help but feel prideful as the blade was starting to disintegrate but those expressions morphed into shock.

**Crack! Crack!! Crack!!! BOoom!**

The blade dissolved in a small explosion that created cracks around the chest of the wooden doll. The wood cracked like it was glass and there in the center of it, was a miniature hole. They weren't huge, but if they did hit a real person, it could hurt them badly. At most, it would kill them. Arisa looked at her hands as they began to shake a bit. There it was again. **Fear.**

"Hey."

The girl smelled out of it as she turned to see Glenn looking at her with arms crossed. Glenn stared at her. He had an uneasy feeling with this girl. Like if she would best him.

"That was magic right?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's...my first time casting a spell." She whispered.

"Not bad." He said as he uncrossed his arms and pointed to the doll "But you're gonna need that blade to be bigger if you want to do real damage. Aren't you a mercenary in training?" He asked.

"Is that problem?" She responded back blankly.

That threw him off. She was the daughter of a mercenary, yet, he could clearly tell she hated fighting. He might as well hear what she has to say.

"If I could, I would sit in my room all day and read books, draw and sing. I enjoy learning new things. But I hate fighting and I don't want to hurt someone. Sigh...I don't know why you don't like me, and I get you got jealous of me that Felix called me "Big Sister," but," she looked at him straight at his eyes, "I don't plan on holding back to become stronger." She said.

Glenn was silent but smirked. Yeah, this girl was afraid. She wanted nothing to do with fighting but was forcing herself to learn the skills of survival. He could relate. He was once the same after all.

"Alright then. Good luck. You know, talking to you, it almost felt like I was talking to an adult." He said.

Honestly it did feel like that. She seemed wiser than she looks. Arisa twitched at that comment but nodded.

"I get that a lot." She smiled.

"So, how about we spar? I heard your dad has been teaching you how to use a sword." He said.

"I guess but I don't like the big swords. I want a rapier." She said.

She was dead set on getting her hands one or else she'll make one herself. Glenn raised an eyebrow at her but pointed to the sword rack to the right, next to the wooden swords. Arisa's eyes lit up like Christmas lights when she saw them.

"A RAPIER!!" She said excitedly, ran to that rack like a rabbit and grabbed one that was the right size for her.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" She shook excitedly as she looked at the slender weapon in her hand.

Sothis shook her head but decided to observe to see what happened next.

"Well damn, I never seen a girl this excited over a sword." Glenn said and she grinned.

"So, that sparring match? You still up for it?" She smirked.

He couldn't help but smirk back as he grabbed his own. The two quickly went to the shelves and put on the protective gear. Two sword styles, completely different. The boy held his sword in the traditional style of the Kingdom and Arisa held the practice rapier like she was taught.

"Ready, set, **_en garde_**!!" Both yelled and charged at each other.

**[ ---- ] **

"Thank goodness that ended early today!!! That blizzard looked like it was brutal today!" Jeralt said as he and Lord Rodrigue and the rest of everyone came back, all groaning and perhaps some just let themselves fall on the floor and refused to get up.

"Captain.......don't ever....make me go up the snow hills again..." Sandy said from the floor.

Rodrigue laughed as did the rest of his men. They were already used to this landscape and temperature.

"Don't worry, you get used to it at some point!! I'm sure you are all looking forward to a warm meal. I can assure you; the chefs make the best meals here in Faerghus!" Lord Rodrigue said as Florencio helped his sister up.

"That I believe!" One of his men yelled out.

They all began to walk to the training room to put away their weapons, but opening the doors, they did not expect the sight they witnessed.

"Not bad!!!! You're better than expected!!" Glenn yelled as he grinned through his mask as his sword clashed with Byleth.

"Not bad yourself!!! Finally, a worthy opponent!!! Our battle will be legendary!!" Byleth grinned as the two were locked in a heated sparring match.

Neither of them noticed that their fathers were at the door.

"Well, now...." Jeralt said as he crossed his arms and smirked proudly as he watched the two kids sparring, "seems my sword lessons have been paying off." He chuckled.

Lord Rodrigue couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the two still going at it.

"Seems your daughter is quite the sword. I'm impressed. She would make a fine sword Master one day." He said.

Jeralt nodded and then both turned when they heard a yelp and saw Byleth's wooden rapier pointing down the knocked down Glenn, who glared.

"My point." Arisa smiled proudly.

"Dammit!! I was so close!!" Glenn growled.

Arisa giggled as she reached her hand to him and he took it, as she helped him up.

"Wonderful match!!"

"Not bad kiddo!"

Both turned as they took off their masks and saw it was their father's. Jeralt ruffled his daughter's hair as Rodrigue placed his hand on his son's shoulder and nodded.

"We're impressed. It has been awhile since I seen you have that much fun Glenn." Rodrigue said and the boy grinned proudly.

"Yeah, I guess it was, but I got one more thing to say before we head off to breakfast." and he turned to Arisa like an executioner.

"On this day forth!!! I declare you my rival!" He yelled.

Arisa was just trying to process what was just said as she heard Sothis snicker.

**"WHAT?!?!" **

Sothis was now a laughing mess as she saw the two kids begin to argue with one another. The adults couldn't help but laugh at this predicament.

The day was no longer bitter but had turned sweet.

**\- The Following Day: Death Anniversary of the Queen -**

Once again, this time she got up early with the entire house. Everyone got themselves dressed. Felicia, Jakob and Flora will be going with them also. Arisa had gotten dressed and headed to the stables to quickly check on Red Hare. The little pegasus snorted at her angrily, and he could he demanded why he has not visit him.

"Sorry Red. Been busy." She apologized to him as he shook his head.

She saw him flap his wings and both her and Sothis squealed as they saw him fly up a bit and circled around them. She had a pretty good idea the other pegasus had been helping him. She didn't want to leave him behind, so she begged her father to let her bring him along. Jeralt gave in and let the little foal come along, but he will stay inside the wagon because they will be going a very long distance to the royal cemetery.

She heard the formations discussed on how the royal carriage would be guarded. The formation was, the king's carriage in the middle, Jeralt, Rodrigue and six other knights with their horses would be guarding the front. Rodrigue and Jeralt leading the front group. Sandy was in charge with the group in the back. Florencio was at the right side of the wagon with three other people and there was another group of four on the left. There were also two wyverns and pegasus riders. The formation was meant to heavily guard the royal family. She watched in silence as she was feeding Red Hare in the back. Arisa wore a green colored fur cloak for extra protection from the cold. After all, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was built in a harsh cold environment that forced the people to survive. Underneath her cloak, she wore a long sleeve winter dress that went all the way down to her ankles. She wore boots that she could run in. Looking out a bit, she was amazed by the beautiful white snow that covered the trees. The royal carriage was in the center and she could see there were a few glass windows that were covered from the inside with curtains. The was a small back window and she did see a bit of movement. She giggled as she saw a small hand wave from the inside, and she couldn't help but wave back. Her bet it was Dimitri or one of his siblings.

"Neigh.......neigh...."

"Huh?" She said as she suddenly saw Red Hare shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she gently hugged the little one, worried. She had never seen Red Hare this scared. The last time she saw him this scared was when she first met him. Suddenly, she felt this strange sensation at the back of her neck. It felt...dark. She didn't like it and gulped as she turned her head to look through a small crack in wagon's cloth. _There._ It wasn't visible and none of the adults could sense it. She noticed a shadow hidden between the trees and her eyes narrowed it. She isn't a fool.

"Sothis, I need you to do me a favor." She said.

"I see wasn't the only one to notice." Sothis appeared as she floated next to her and petted the foal to calm him down.

It worked a bit.

"They aren't hostile right now, but they clearly plan on attacking their target, which is the king and his family." Arisa said.

"If they attack, I need you to use your time pulse. The first time they attack, we have no idea from where or time." She said.

Sothis nodded and understood. Seems this girl is learning fast.

"Very well then." She smiled.

"Think you can stir up some.... warning?" Arisa grinned.

Sothis smiled as she flew out of the wagon and the sky. All the creatures noticed her and a few of them got scared.

"Whoa!! What's wrong?" Lord Rodrigue said to his stallion as it took a step back.

The shadow twitched at this. Sothis smirked as she raised her hands and the wind began to pick up suddenly, shaking the trees violently.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!!!" Many began to yell as the wyrens, pegasus and horses began to get scared.

Sothis grinned suddenly as she made the trees shake violently at the direction of the shadow.

"Arrghh!! Curses!! Fall back!! Some mage noticed us and is creating this wind!" The shadow whispered and they withdrew quickly before the wind got worse.

"Take that!" Sothis said and flew back to the wagon.

"Why are the animals suddenly glaring at me?!" Sandy said as she saw all the animals glaring her way.

"What did you do?" One of the knights said.

"Nothing!! Seriously, I did nothing!!" She said back.

Sothis felt bad for Sandy but quickly flew out and apologized to all the animals, which seems to have worked and they just turned away.

**\- 2 hours later -**

For a cemetery...it was a beautiful white color because of the snow. Yet, Arisa could not help but feel the air filled with sadness. Even Sothis could feel it. Spirits of those that have passed away. Some have chosen to keep walking this world while others have passed onto the next life.

"Kyuu!!" The fluffs all quickly flew inside Florencio's cloak, and into their little cage he has.

She existed the back of the wagon with Red Hare behind her, who flew out.

"Alright. Just stay by my side." She said softly to the foal.

Arisa ran to her father's side and stood next to him as everyone stood in formation. She put on her hood to hide her face but also to protect it from the cold. Trumpets sang their song as it was announced the King and his family had existed out of the carriage. She couldn't help but be awestruck as she watched the royal family enter with such grace. King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, in all his glory, dressed in his royal clothing stood quietly as he sent a nod of approval to Rodrigue and Jeralt. Next to him, was two young boys and a little girl. One boy caught her attention in particular.

"Dimitri..." she whispered to herself.

The young Dimitri was a small boy short blonde hair, azure colored eyes, light peach skin with a bit of blush on his cheeks. He wore the usual clothing of children of the Kingdom to protect them from the cold, it was also the color blue.

"He looks adorable!" Sothis said and she couldn't help but agree more.

He was adorable in person and she honestly want to run up and hug the boy but then she didn't want to get looked at weirdly, so she held back a lot.

Arisa smiled as she saw the boy run over to his group of friends, Ingrid, Felix, Sylvain and......who is that? Confusion filled her features as she squinted her eyes to have a better look. There was a little girl with light cream orange colored hair, her eyes were a gray color. Her hair was in a long braid, similar to Mercedes. Her dress was.... oh god.....who was the horrible person with the sense of fashion that chose feathers went well with the dress?!

"Your highness, it's an honor." Arisa heard an all too familiar sickly female voice that thank the heavens no one saw her gritting her teeth.

Arisa began to look around and noticed there was only a few chosen selected people here. Plus, the guards. Of course, there had to be one of the most despised women in the game here. Cornelia. Truthfully, the woman had a lot of potential to be a more fleshed out villain in the game, that she admits but she will never like this woman for the hell she put Dimitri through.

"Thank you everyone for coming. It has been two years since my wife has passed away. I thank you all, friends and family." The King said as Dimitri ran back to him.

His little sister giggled, and his older brother sighed. She could tell the older one didn't like being here.

"It is an honor your highness." Everyone said and vowed.

Arisa silently watched as the knights surrounded the royal family and the guest, leading them to the grave of the First Consort. Arisa noticed that there was a church priest who saluted the king. Jeralt and his entire team internally frowned as they had a closer look at the priest. He wore the typical clothing of those of the Church of Serios.

"Byleth, keep your face hidden." Jeralt said and she nodded.

"You two, look!!"

Arisa turned towards the direction of the excited voice. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the older prince point to Red Hare. She saw the excitement fill Dimitri's and his little sister's eyes.

"Red Hare, go." She whispered and the little foal neighed happily as it flapped his wings and flew towards the three royal children.

It gently stopped in front of them and proudly let his mane flow. The king couldn't help but chuckle and sent her a smile as he knelt.

"Can we pet it?" The little girl said and that was more than enough for Red Hare to walk up to her and nuzzled her cheek.

The little girl giggled at this as did the boys. Dimitri backed up a bit.

"Dimitri, it's alright. Look." King Lambert said as he reached out his hand for Red Hare to come closer.

The little foal nuzzled his hand. Dimitri was hesitant but did the same. The worried face turned to one of bubbling laugher as Red Hare fully snuggled to him.

"Whoa, whoa there!! Hahaha!!" Dimitri laughed.

Many of the adults could not help but smile at the adorable sight but a few of them sent Arisa a glare. That glare of theirs quickly turned to fear when they saw Jeralt and Rodrigue stand in front of the girl.

"(_Whistle_!)" She whistled as she heard the priest cough to have Red Hare return to her.

"Sorry." She mouthed to him and he chuckled and said it was alright.

She saw the children pout (_oh, is that Glenn glaring at her?_) as Red Hare return to her but nodded to the children that they will get to play with him later. Seems that cheered them up a lot. Reminding her, she needed to learn the other two siblings’ names along with that girl with the horrible feather dress.

After a few minutes passed the memorial mass began. The priest began the speech and spoke the holy prayers. Honestly it reminded her a lot of the catholic masses she was forced to go on Church Sundays with her mother. To her, they were boring as heck but she respected her mother so she would go with her. The typical speech plus songs sung. The one of this world was similar expect the songs were towards the Goddess and the 4 Saints. She mentally groans at this and was trying hard not to fall asleep. She swore she heard someone snore and saw Glenn smack Sylvain and Miklan awake. As the speech finished, flowers were placed one by one on the tombstone, to show respect to the queen. Words said by family and friends, showing how much, they missed the queen and hope she is doing better. A few females were crying, and Arisa could tell a few of them were fake as hell.

Seriously......

She sighed as a few more minutes passed and saw the adults talking to one another. King Lambert was speaking with her father and Lord Rodrigue. She spotted another familiar face. She saw a man with orange colored long hair tied in a ponytail with a neutral face. He carried a little girl in his arms. She recognized the child was Annette. Then the man must be her father, Gustave Eddie Dominic. Next to him must be his brother and his wife. Her eyes then followed over to the children, where Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Dimitri's two siblings, the unknown girl and Glenn were. Miklan was far away from them, of course. Sandy and Florencio were talking with Jakob, Felicia and Flora. She saw Flora blush about something that Sandy whispered.

"Huh? Where's Dimitri?" She thought as she noticed the boy was not with the groups.

She made a quiet escape as she began to walk around the cemetery. Before she did, she had Red Hare go to the children to distract everyone from her. It worked, because the children were a giggling mess. Heck, even Miklan cracked a smile. She shivered as she kept walking deeper into the place. The tombstones were either made of marble (_fancy as f------*slapped*)_ and other expensive stones. She saw a few names. She nearly screamed as she could have sworn, she saw a woman dressed in white look at her void of emotions and then disappeared into the mist.

"Hmm?" Finally, she had found that the boy had wandered to a barren tree.

She let go a sigh of relief and stared at him from a distance. Unfortunately, she could not tell what tree it was because there were no leaves on it. The boy stared at the barren tree sadly as if he was looking for something. She smiled sadly and quietly began to walk toward him but...

**Shing!!**

**Crack crackcckrkrfk!!!**

** _Her blood ran cold. _ **

"DIMITRI!!!"

The tree branch suddenly broke and fall towards the prince.

"NO!" She screamed and that caught the attention of everyone, including the prince.

Arisa ran as fast as she could and barely managed to push the prince out of the way.

"Ghaa!!" Dimitri yelled as she pushed his chest and his eyes widened as they met forest colored ones.

"BYLETH!!" She heard her father yelled as she finally noticed the tree branch, was only a few inches falling on her, and the look of horror Dimitri had.

The voices of adults screaming and gasping, and the one that broke the tree branch, laugh.

"Damn....." She mentally cursed and closed her eyes.

At least he was safe.

**_"You fool._**"

**Chapter 5: Snowy Blue: Part 3: Lukewarm Thoughts: End **

**Now, before every single knife and pitchforks are thrown at me, let me clear a few things up. First off, it will be very rare for a character from a different Fire Emblem series to appear. In this case, I chose Jakob, Felicia and Flora from Fates. Why you ask? I wanted this chapter to be more on the light side and have some fun. This chapter was also meant to expose the thoughts that are going through Arisa's mind and the fear she has. I wanted to have a different take on the approach of my OC. We begin to see a bit of her childish side, which died off during her first 12 years of life. Being turned into a child again, but this time being healthy. She is beginning to experience what it is like to have a childhood. So, at times, you won't see her maturity but the more childlike side of her that she had closed off. **

**Jeralt, Florencio, Sandy and his team were the first ones to make her open up and show the child side of her. As the story continues, we begin to see more and more, but also how much she grows more. Honestly, she is still holding back, by a lot. **

**Next, we have Miklan. Now, the game didn't give much detail, but it is mention that Miklan has tried to kill Sylvain and physically hurt him. Meaning abuse. As you play the game, to see more and more of the small details and who each character was fleshed out. As you saw, Arisa did lash out on the boy. She pointed out each mistake she made. **

**Now, this is actually based on something that did happen to me just recently. It really did affect me badly. The version in this story is a summarized version. If you want the full details on that, please read the full version in my art book on Wattpad.**

**Now, Glenn. We honestly don't know much about him. I wanted to create a character for him based on the information we have. Now, why did I make Dimitri have siblings? It is stated in his character info in the game that he does have siblings, but we don't know how many. To flesh out his character more along with his father, I decided to give him two siblings. An older brother and a twin sister, who is younger than him by 5 minutes. **

**Do they have Crest? I am not answering that question till later on in the story. **

**Cornelia. Yeah...I really do hate that woman but seriously!!! She had really good potential than the roles Nintendo gave her in the Azure Moon and Crimson Flower Routes!! **

**Will Arisa be too OP?? Not really. But her main focus will be reason, swords, and riding, bow, brawling, and the enlightened one classes. Sadly, the dancer class can't be unlocked for Byleth in the game, so I'll take advantage and have her learn it in this story. Now, as for the others, yes, Female Byleth in my game I have her Master those classes. Currently working on Assassin class. Her weaknesses are axe, lance, heavy armor and faith. **


	7. Chapter 6: Mourning Souls: Memories Blur

** _"Shshshshhshshs~" _ **

_Deep, deep, in her mind, the small little voice giggled. _

** _"Shshshshshshshsh....How sweet...." _ **

_It always whispered. It so faint. Far too faint. She could not understand it at all. Yet, it was there. Always there.... her mind gripped at everything to keep that string of sanity intact. Still...._

** _"Don't you want this to be over... _ **

**[ ----- ]**

_"YOU FOOL!!!" _

_As if time stopped with the sound of a single heart pulse, Arisa saw the world become slow through her eyes. The cackling slowed down; her father's running steps began to become still as stone. The snow that he stepped on became still in the air. The looks of horror became frozen on the faces of the adults. The children looking their direction in shock. The small yet barely noticeable smirk Cornelia had turned to one of shock. Dimitri's face of terror was still as stone. Everything around her became still as stone. The entire place turned purple, seeming as time swirled back. _

_"What?" Arisa looked around the area she was in, she quickly stood up, recognizing the stone room. _

_"What were you thinking you fool?!" Sothis roared down from her throne as she abruptly stood up and pointed a finger down at her like some executioner._

_"I'm sorry!! It was the first reaction I had!!!" Arisa countered back. _

_She really did not wish to face or ever see the wrath of Sothis in her life. _

_"Honestly, what are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!!" Sothis yelled furiously._

_She really was furious. This idiot thinks she could save the child by giving her life?! Has she forgotten that the two of them are one?! That technically they are the same person!!?_

_"I'm sorry." Arisa muttered as she looked down to the ground in shame._

_It was just that natural instinct to protect someone. It was something that was always with her. It's always her first reaction when she sees someone she cares about in danger. That instinct to protect. _

_"Sigh...well it's fine. After all, if you don't know the value of your own life, you're not going to protect it very well, are you? " Sothis sighed as she sat back down and rubbed her eyes._

_"Sigh...course not. Ha!! Such arrogance!! You may be an adult spiritually but are you truly one?!" The goddess scolds the girl._

_Arisa gritted her teeth. Did she value her life? No... she does...does she? _

_"You pushed the young boy and let the tree branch fall on you!!!" She said._

_"Yet, all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened." Sothis sighed with arms crossed._

_"Think hard what your next move will be. The position of the assassin. The position of the boy. The distance. The speed. The earth. The wind. The scent. The touch. Think of every single detail before you take the next steps. This is only temporary." Sothis said as she saw the gears in the girl turn._

_Arisa nodded and then it hit her. That's it...that's it!!! _

_"Sothis, I know what to do but you're still going to be mad at me most likely." She said._

_"It better not cost us our life." The goddess argued angrily._

_"No, it won't. At most a few bruises." Arisa said with a nervous chuckle._

_"Already more damage?! How many bruises?!" Sothis said._

**[---]**

The hands of time were turned back before Arisa's eyes. She saw how the tree branch mend it's back. The assassin's laugh sounded strange backwards as did all the voices of the adults yelling. The people that were running towards her and Dimitri went backwards. The looks of shock and horror returned to neutral ones. The children turned their attention back to Red Hare. Everything felt so strange. The color returned to normal as time resumed once more. This time, she was ready. The tree branch began to crack and this time, Arisa sent a surge of magic through her body and lunged towards Dimitri. The tree branch was a few inches from falling on both but not this time. Shock filled the boy as warm arms wrapped around him tightly. She held him to her chest and twisted her body. Making sure her back hit the tree trunk.

"AAAHH!!" She screamed as the air was completely knocked out of her lungs.

Her actions completely threw off the assassin as their eyes widened in shock as he watched from his spot.

"BYLETH/DIMITRI!!"

The tree branch fell a few inches away from them and Dimitri was in shock as he stared at it. Arisa's hood had fallen off and he saw her face in pain, gritting her teeth, her warm grip around him tightened as she held him to her chest. Her lungs burned but she screamed with all her might. She isn't letting that son of bitch a get away!!!

"**AN ASSASSIN IS HERE!!! THEY ARE IN THE TREES!!! THEY ARE IN THE TREES!**!" She screamed out and the assassin flinch at this, making a run for it.

"There!!" Sandy yelled as she saw him jump over one of the tombstones.

"Capture them!!" King Lambert ordered as he, Rodrigue, Sandy and Jerelt ran after them.

"Florencio, help the prince and Byleth!! The rest of you protect the others!!" Jeralt order the knights and his team.

King Lambert and Jeralt both had one goal in their mind. To capture the bastard that dared harm their children. Arisa groaned at the horrible pain she had gotten on her back. She didn't care right now but looked down worried to the scared to death prince. Dimitri was shaking in her arms and she hugged him more closely to her.

"It's alright, it's alright, you're safe. You're safe." She whispered words of comfort to him.

She would do this all her siblings, regardless of their age. Even her parents and friends when they needed comfort. The young boy looked up to her and she smiled kindly to him. He couldn't help but feel warmth rise in his face as he saw the radiant smile the girl gave him.

"It's okay." She placed her forehead onto his as she spoke softly, "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe Dimitri. It's okay." She spoke like a mother comforting her child after they had a nightmare.

"Are you two alright!!?" Florencio ran up to them, beyond worried and next to him was also Cornelia, who looked worried.

Truthfully, Arisa asked herself why that woman was joining her uncle.

"We're okay. I'm j---hisss!!" Arisa hissed once she felt the full effect now.

"Aaarrghhh!!!" She yelled out as she felt her back pulsing and perhaps a few scratches that were most likely bleeding.

"Florencio correct?" Cornelia said and the man nodded.

"Please take the prince. I am a doctor also. I'll need to check her. Seems she took a full blow on her back. I'm worried it might have hurt her spine." The woman said.

"Alright." He nodded and turned to the children, "Your highness, please come with me." He said softly.

Dimitri shook his head and held tighter onto Arisa. No way, no way, no way!!! He didn't want to let her go!!! No, he would not!!! She's hurt!! It felt like it was his fault and that he needed to stay with her!!

"Your highness, please." Florencio said.

The boy was stubborn and tighten his grip._ Well, hello there Crest of Blaiddyd......? (Arisa: Oh nooooo…!!!!) _The boy glared and Florencio swore he felt a small spike of magic rise from the boy. And this greatly worried him. After all, all those of Blaiddyd bloodline, regardless if they had a Crest or not, had the strange gift of inhuman strength. Don't tell him the boy already grew an attachment to his niece?! The girl saw the predicament going on and mentally sighed. Sothis was cackling. Arisa turned to the prince and spoke softly. She be damned if he accidentally broke her spine from hugging her too tightly.

"It's alright." She smiled as she gently removed his arms from her, "The doctors are going to make sure I'm okay. They want to make sure I didn't break my back. I promise we'll see each other again. Okay?" Arisa said.

Dimitri was hesitant until she gently cupped his cheeks and placed her forehead on his.

"I'll be okay little one. I promise." She said once more.

Dimitri looked back and forth between the adults and her but eventually nodded and went to Florencio. As the boy took the older man's hand and walked with him to join his friends and siblings, he stopped for a moment to look back at the girl that saved his life. Cornelia had picked her up and saw the girl in pain. He was worried. He really was.

**\- A few minutes later -**

In a room that was neatly cleaned, a few beds spread out like they were in a nurse's office, at a table not too far, Cornelia went through the shelves, picking at the jars and taking out a few medical herbs from them. She had asked the girl to remove her dress to have a better look at the injury she had suffered. Indeed, it was a bad one. A few scratched but luckily very little bleeding. Still, the bruise was bad. Arisa laid on her stomach on one of the beds with the back of her dress open, fully displaying the giant purple bruise. She was muttering a mountain of profanities in Spanish and Japanese, but thankful no one understood a single word she was saying.

"I hate this......" she internally groaned into a pillow and Sothis appeared.

"And who's fault is that?! First off, when you said a few bruises, I thought you meant maybe on the shoulder. You didn't tell me it was your whole back!!!" Sothis growled.

Arisa rolled her eyes as she turned her head to the left as she watched Cornelia grind the herbs using magic and then mixing them to become a smooth green paste. Her eyes wandered around and she honestly questioned why the hell is there a whole guest manner in a cemetery? Then again, this is the royal family she is talking about. She wasn't paying attention when Cornelia was behind her till, she felt a surge of pain on her back as she felt something cool touch it.

"Ooowww!!" Arisa screeched as Cornelia applied cream on her bare back.

She hissed loudly and struggled to stay still as Cornelia also used spell to help the bruise heal faster. Magic can only do so much from the outside. It can't do much internally. That's were Arisa's modern knowledge comes to play. She'll use it eventually.

"Hold still. You hit yourself quite badly on the root of the tree. Sigh....the cream should help with bruising and the spell I cast should make the healing process faster." Cornelia said as she placed a small bandage pad on.

The woman's hand froze.

"How....interesting..." she thought as she felt a strange sense of magic from this girl and wanted to investigate but couldn't because she suddenly felt a horrible sense of dread at the back of her neck.

She could not see that it was Sothis who looked at her coldly with a glare that many would say would be the wrath of the goddess. Sothis would not allow a single person to dare hurt this girl. Arisa sighed as she sat back up and Cornelia helped her closed her dress.

"Thank you miss." She said and slightly bowed to her as she got off the bed.

"It is no problem. You saved the prince's life. Hopefully they have caught that Assassin by now." Cornelia smiled kindly.

Both of them walked back to the hall where the others were. Arisa braced herself for a yelling once she opened the doors but what happened next, threw her off completely.

When they arrived, Arisa got tackled down by an army of 4 kids and one foal.

"Gaaahhh!!" She screeched loudly as she was knocked down to the floor.

"Wawawwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!!!" She heard crying and began to frantically waving her hands as she saw it was Sylvain, Ingrid, Felix, Dimitri and one sadly/crying Red Hare.

"Sis are you okay?!" Ingrid cried; her hair was a bit of a mess.

"Are you hurt?!" Sylvain said, worried.

"You're not dying, are you?!" Dimitri looked her frantically and she shook her head.

"Biiggg sssiisss!!" Felix cried and it was honestly cute.

Arisa laughed nervously as she had them back away a bit so she could breathe.

"I'm okay everyone. Really." She said a bit worried as she gently patted their heads till she was about to walk over to Dimitri.

The boy had the same idea. Dimitri walked up to her, bowed his head to her.

"Please raise your head!!" Arisa screeched as she saw a few people gasping.

Gustav couldn't help but chuckle as he saw this. It was something that ran within the royal family.

"Thank you so much!! Are you okay?" Dimitri asked worried.

He blushed a bit as she felt her warm hand pat his head. She nodded and spoke.

"I'm alright your highness. I'm just glad you are safe. It is my job as a mercenary to ensure your safety as well as your family and friends. Hope that..._unwelcome guest_ has been caught." Arisa bowed to him.

Dimitri was about to speak when the doors to the hall open. King Lambert along with Jeralt and Rodrigue came in. She saw that Sandy wasn't with them and noticed about 2 knights and two people from her father's team missing.

"The Assassin has been restrained and will be taken to dungeon back at them kingdom for further interrogation. They won't speak easily so we have two mercenaries for extra reinforcement." Rodrigue announced as Florencio walked up to Jeralt and the two began discussing among themselves what they were going to do to the bastard.

Arisa sighed in relief as she heard that. She was more than happy that the assassin was caught. Though no one noticed but Sothis did, because she chose to appear and watch over her friend, Cornelia "_tch."_ She hid the sour scold she had with her feathered fan.

"Arisa, keep an eye on that woman Cornelia. Seems she has a bone to pick with the King." Sothis said as she flew behind her and hugged her neck like she usually does.

At this, Arisa narrowed her eyes slightly. She swears if that hag is already making plans... She didn't notice that the king along with his two other children had come towards her till Dimitri said "**_Dad!"_**

"Your highness!!" She quickly vowed to him as did the other children.

"Raise you head child. Thank you for saving my son. I don't know how I can ever repay you." King Lambert smiled at her kindly and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks for saving my little brother. Hope you aren't hurt too badly." The older boy said.

His blonde hair was a bit spiky and it reminded her of Corrin for some reason. He had brown colored eyes instead. Most likely from his mother.

"Thank you thank you!!! Big brother safe!!!" The little girl said.

She had one blue eye and one brown eye; her blonde hair was in twin curled pigtails.

"There is nothing to repay your highnesses. I am just glad the prince is safe. That is more than enough." She said as she lightly vowed once more.

"What is your name?" Dimitri asked.

Arisa was hesitant but looked over to her father, worried. He nodded and she was still worried. Would it be a sin if she gave her original name instead of the birth name she has in this world?

"My name is..._Kiana_." and that idea went out the window because her dumbass chose to give the name of one of her favorite characters in Honkai Impact 3 instead.

Jeralt smacked his hand over his face and groans. The other 4, Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix and Glenn were confused at this, but Glenn stopped the others before they said anything. He honestly wanted to see what would go down.

"Hmmm.....nope you're lying!!" The little blonde one grinned and walked up to her.

"I'm Lestia!!!! The one with the porcupine hair is my big brother Zander and you already met my little brother Dimitri (_Dimitri: I'm older than you by 5 minutes!!!_)!! Now, what's yours?" The girl is now known as Lestia smiled.

"Sigh....you got me. It's Arisa. I was honestly wanted to do a small joke." She chuckled as the girl smiled to her.

"Yup!! There!! Now...." she grabbed her hand, suddenly grabbed Dimitri's hands and put them together.

"Brother, you may now kiss the bride!" Lestia said happily.

The king could not help but laugh at the faces his sons and Arisa was making. Poor Jeralt felt it was far too early for something like this to happen in his daughter's life.

**\- On the way back to the Palace: Inside the Royal Carriage -**

"Nice going Lestia!!! I think you just made that girl hate us!!" Zander said to his younger sister as she sat next to their father, who was chuckling.

"No, I did not!!!" Lestia argued back.

Their uncle, Rufus, sighed at this as he watched his niece and nephews argue with one another. Her turned to his younger brother and spoke.

"Anyhow, I heard from Rodrigue that you offered Jeralt a position as a general of the Kingdom Knights, since he is a former Knight of Serios. Can't say I'm for the idea but he has proved his skills along with the rest of his companions." Rufus said.

"I did. He rejected it." King Lambert laughed.

Rufus did a double take and looked at his younger brother shocked.

"He did what?!" Rufus said shocked.

"A position offered to him, by you!! The king, and he turned it down?! Is the man mad or such?! Who on earth would turn down such a position?!" Rufus said.

King Lambert smiled but shook his head. The children were silent as they heard the adults speak.

"It is alright. He honestly had a good reason." He said as he looked out the window as did Rufus.

Jeralt was riding his horse and with him was his daughter, who seemed excited. Next to them, flying not too far, was the small red pegasus. He saw them talking with the man named Florencio and the woman named Sandy. Rufus sighed, as he finally understood.

"For the sake of his family. He is already where he belongs." Rufus said as he couldn't help but smile sadly and shake his head as he turned back to his brother.

"I still think he would have made a wonderful addition to the Kingdom." Rufus said.

Dimitri looked out the window and stared at the loving family. He saw her laughing and even scolded sometimes. She protected him and she called him by his name, not his highness. The only reason she did call him that was because there were either adults present.

"Brother likes her~" Lestia teased.

"I do not." Dimitri pouted.

Zander sighed. He was the oldest of the three. He was the same age as Glenn.

"Hey uncle," he turned to Rufus and smirked, "That lady Sandy, she's single. Think I got a chance?" Unfortunately, he and Sylvain were very much alike.

Damn skirt chasers.

"You and Sylvain have been together for too long....." Dimitri grumbled.

King Lambert sent a glare to his older brother who just looked away. Lestia was just confused at this and looked over to the girl named Arisa.

"Hey Dimitri," she said, "I like her. She seems fun." Lestia smiled.

**\- Outside -**

"We'll be going up ahead to pack all our belongings. Byleth, are all your things in your bag?" Sandy said from her horse and the girl nodded.

"Yup!! All set!!! Also, sneak me some butter cake from the kitchen." Arisa whispered that last sentence because Jakob was only 4 horses away from them.

Jeralt, Sandy and Florencio chuckled at this and the woman nodded before she with Florencio's team went off.

"Kiddo, how are you feeling? Is your back alright?" Jeralt said to her and she nodded.

"It stings a little but the medicine the court mage used helped a lot." She said, referring to Cornelia.

"I see. Truthfully, I was scared I nearly lost you." He said and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay Papa!!! I'll be more careful from now on. Also....am I still in trouble because of the fight...?" She laughed a bit nervously.

"Yes, you are. You're grounded. Curfew is at 8pm and no sweets for a week." Jeralt stated.

Arisa looked like someone just murdered her the minute she heard she wasn't allowed any sweets. Even Sothis was in horror.

"PLEASE, ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY SWEETS!!!" She begged.

Not too far away, Jakob had a satisfied smile.

**\- In Cornelia's Carriage - **

The older woman stared out to the young dark-haired green girl. She felt it. That girl held a Crest in her blood. Yet, seems she has yet to awaken it completely. Perhaps she may be needed a push. She shook her head. No, that would not work. Cornelia rubbed the back of her neck. It felt like someone was burning their stare into her soul when she was about to use a small amount of her magic to trigger the Crest within the girl earlier that day.

"Tch." Really, the assassin had to mess up.

If it wasn't for that girl, the prince would be dead. She would have focused her attention to the twin sister since she bore a minor Crest, but she did not know if it was one of Blaiddyd. It is confirmed that it is possible for one of Blaiddyd bloodlines to bare a Crest of Riegan. But the chances are lower that 1%. The older prince was useless because he bore no crest. What's more he was nothing but a laid-back fool and skirt chaser like his uncle.

_Then there was her......._

_That....girl of House Martritz....._

Once more she sho----

"Hmmm..hmm..hmm~" Cornelia turned her head to the young girl that sat across from her, humming a cheerful toon as she was knitting.

"Hmmhmm~" the girl hummed as she didn't notice the stare her mother was giving her.

"Ymir." Cornelia spoke coldly and the girl flinched, looking up to her.

"Yes mother?" The girl now known as Ymir said.

"Why did you bring your knitting kit?" She asked.

"I-I felt it was going to take a long time to get to the cemetery so...I decided to knit to pass time. Also....Ingrid wanted me to teach her how to knit. To make a scarf for...Glenn..." the girl spoke shyly.

"Did I give you permission to do such an activity that commoners do?" Cornelia said.

"N-No mother..." Ymir said as she looked down to her hands.

"Put them away. I don't want to see such revolting activities done by you again. And stop humming. It irritates me." She said and the young girl did just that.

Ymir. She was a young girl with the same colored hair as Cornelia but wore her hair in a long braid. She wanted to wear a normal black dress, but her mother made her wear the horrible black feather dress that matched her mother's. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to rip off the bloody dress. It was itchy, uncomfortable, hard to move in, tight and far too fancy for her taste. It's like her mother is trying to purposely humiliate her. But....her thoughts wandered back to the little pegasus. That warmth it’s nuzzling and playing with them. Animals did not judge people. They did not look down on others. They cared about people regardless of who they are. They know when they see a bad person. She sighed as she looked out to the green haired girl. She looked so happy...she wished she had gotten to talk to her, but her mother would never allow her to do such a thing......

_"Don't you want this to be over......?" _

_ There it was again.... that whisper.... _

**\- 6 Hours Later: Kingdom Capital: Fhirdiad- **

After a whole six hours of going through the snowy road, Arisa could not believe her eyes as they were at the gates of the Kingdom Capital: Fhirdiad. Unfortunately, she won't be able to enter for sightseeing because her family already had to leave. She had decided to say her goodbyes to the children. What the poor girl did not expect was being hugged by five wonderful children. Dimitri, Lestia, Ingrid, Felix, and even Sylvain were all hugging the girl in a group hug, and one that she could not escape unless she spoke the right words.

"No, don't go!!" Dimitri cried as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"My heart.... this hurt!!" Sothis weeped.

"Stay big sis!!" Lestia did the exact same move as Dimitri.

"Are they trying to kill us with all this cuteness?!" Sothis was melting.

"We want to play more!!" Felix said.

"Pppllleeaaseee!!" Ingrid begged.

"Maybe we can get to know each other better!!!" Sylvain said.

"This is quite the predicament. Your daughter has won the hearts of all of them!!" King Lambert chuckled as both Rodrigue and Jeralt sighed, watching the children, refusing to let Arisa go.

Zander mentally groans and walked over to the group, trying to pull his little sister and brother off the girl but damn!!! They had grips of iron!!

"So, how are things for you?" Arisa heard Sothis laugh and the girl just sighed as she tried to wiggle herself free.

Seems that was a signal for the children to finally let go.

She smiled to each of them kindly and thanked Zander for trying to help.

"Everyone, I promise we'll meet again one day. So please don't cry because you will all make me cry. This isn't goodbye forever." She said.

"_Good!!! Let's guilt trip her!!!"_ Lestia thought as she made her puppy eyes bigger.

_My my......quite the schemer we have... _

Dimitri came up to her and hugged her once more. The girl was a bit shocked but hugged him back once more. He let go of her and nodded.

"Okay...but...." he smiled and held his pinky up, "pinky promise that we'll meet again?" He said.

_This was it......she needed to do it._

The rest of the children did the same with their pinkies up and Arisa just melted.

"_Pinky promise_." She said and their pinkies connected.

None of them noticed that her eyes had become a brown shade of color. She cupped Dimitri's cheeks and gently kissed his forehead. The boy's eyes went wide, and a few girls can be heard squealing. Dimitri blinked as he looked up to her eyes. Weren't they green...? King Lambert laughed at this while Sandy just patted Jeralt's back, who has turned to stone. No, it was far too early for boys to already have their eyes on his daughter!!

"That is my promise to you Dimitri. I will be seeing you again one day." Arisa smiled kindly to him as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Dimitri smiled and hugged her back.

She did the same to Felix, Sylvain, Lestia and Ingrid and a head pat to Glenn and Zander, who the two became embarrassed. She got into her wagon and she waved goodbye to the children as they all wished her good luck and hoped to see her once more. Jeralt was internally taking notes to keep an eye on the boys if they ever meet his daughter again.

As the wagon rode off into the sunset, and passed Cornelia's carriage, it was only for a moment, but Ymir's and Arisa's eyes made contact before they turned their attention back to their parents.

"Sighhhhh...." Arisa let go of a long sigh as she laid on the blankets that were set for her to sleep on.

Sandy was riding her horse next to her father. The two adults talked about the mission the fine reward they got. What's more the look of shock Sandy had when Jeralt told her he turned down the offer to become a general of the Kingdom Knights. Arisa's brown colored eyes had turned back to green, as she hugged her cloak closer to her and made herself into a burrito. Sothis appear and looked down sadly at the girl.

"You cast the spell, didn't you?" Sothis said as she floated down and snuggle down next to Arisa.

"Yeah...when I kissed their foreheads and when I patted Glenn's and Zander's heads. I cast the spell. Now, my face will be nothing but a blur to them. Even my voice." Arisa said.

Sothis sighed and looked at the girl sadly. To go so far...for the children's sakes.

"For you to go so far......even if this causes you pain, it's better for their sakes. Arisa, you're a strong girl." Sothis smiled sadly.

Arisa nodded and truthfully, she was holding back tears. She didn't want any of them to forget her. But this was an important and painful choice. She saw the dangers each one would face if they became friends with her. Even more because the Kingdom were devoted believers of The Teachings of Serios. The Crest system...just them knowing her spelled their doom. She needs her mind to stop thinking about this.

_"In time flows......see the glow...of flames ever burning bright...on the swift.... river’s drift, broken memories alight...aaaaaahhh.....eeeeeyyaaaa.aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...."_

Arisa began to sing softly, remembering this song was one of her favorites to listen to when she was doing homework. The Song of Nabateans. It was also sung in the dream she had a few weeks ago. Sothis was silent, as her eyes slowly went wide as a blurry memory returned to her.

"That song.... I feel that I have heard it in the past......" Sothis said as Arisa continued to sing.

"Actually...It is not that I have heard it. I....Did I once sing that song to someone? No. There's more. I wrote this song...Oh but how can that be so?" Sothis said.

"What's wrong?" Arisa stopped singing.

"Tell me...if that were true, how could you be singing it? Unless...no..no..." Sothis said, suddenly exhausted.

Arisa smiled sadly and spoke.

"I used to hear a woman singing this song. I loved hearing her sing it and I began to sing the song myself. You can say...it held a lot of emotions that I am familiar with." Arisa said.

"Interesting. Who is this woman?" Sothis asked.

"We'll meet her one day. I'm still 15 years too young to meet her." Arisa said, referring to Rhea.

"I see. Out of curiosity, what is her name?" Sothis said.

"Well, she goes by _Rhea_, but her real name is _Serios._" Arisa said.

"_Serios......Serios_....I know that name...Yaaawwnnn....I'm going to sleep. Sweet dreams Arisa." Sothis said and fell asleep.

_"Sweet dreams Sothis..."_

**\- Later at Night: Tailtean Plains: Town Mansion -**

"Hyaaa!!!" With a staff in her hands, Ymir created a fireball using her magic and aimed it at the wooden golem that was coming her way to attack.

"Kyyaa!!" She yelled and quickly dodged the wooden sword coming her way.

The fireball hit it, but it didn't do enough damage. Why was it always fire magic her main weakness...?

"Grr......" she forced herself up and noticed the disapproving looks of the servants watching.

She hated every single servant in this household along with the butler that served her mother. All the previous servants that were here in this mansion were kind and loving. Their loyalty was to her father, who had passed away 1 year ago. Each servant and chef were fired and kicked out. They were all replaced with the current ones that had skin pale as white stone. She gritted her teeth and screamed as the wooden sword hit down on her shoulder with force. She felt it crack.

"Tch...weak like usual. At this rate, she'll mange... " her mother's butler sighed in disappointment.

"Weak....weak...." those words repeated themselves in her mind as she held her shoulder.

_"Shshshshshshshsh~ my aren't we are in trouble..." _

The voice...it whispered again. But. Much more clearly. Ymir fell to her knees, praying that the butler, Lawson, would stop the wooden golem, but no.

"Aren't you going to stop it?" One maid said to him.

"Of course not. By Lady Cornelia's order, the girl is to learn her lesson." He stated and the maid just shrugged.

"Might as well let the brat die at this rate." The maid said and many others snickered at this.

"Shut....up...." Ymir whispered as the wooden sword came down on her once more but this time....

One maid narrowed her eyes as she noticed one of the flower vases in the room had frost growing on it.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

All the servants screamed and ran for their lives as the entire room sudden was frozen over and huge crystals of ice covered the walls and floors of the training field. Ymir was the lone girl that was on her knees, looking at the golem with wide but void eyes. When she snapped out of it, she screeched. She looked up and noticed a strange symbol that dissolved too fast before she had a good look at it. The golem in front of her shattered like glass to the ground. Lawson's eyes were wide, but he grinned as he went to report what just happened to Lady Cornelia. Ymir quickly stood up and ran to her room, closing it shut.

"Wha...wha...." she gasped and ran to the restroom and removed her dress quickly, looking at herself in the mirror.

"My shoulder...it's healed?!" She screeched.

_"My my...."_

She covered her ears, not wanting to hear the whisper again.

"_Everything is a liar...."_ she heard and shook her head.

No, no, no!! She refused to hear these whispers!!! They are all fake!!! They are made up!!! She needs bath...that's right!! A warm bath will help her clear her mind!! She always loved a nice warm bath.

**\- Cornelia's Office -**

"The entire training room is frozen?" Cornelia could not believe her ears.

"Correct my Lady. I wish you were there to see it but.... such power and coldness!!! It is possible that she possesses a major crest!!" Lawson said.

Cornelia hummed as she stood up. She wanted to see the place herself.

"Let us go Lawson. I wish to see this myself." She said as he opened the door to the hallways.

The two walked to the training room and as the doors opened, Cornelia's eyes went wide. Each wall was covered in ice. The floors were frozen solid. The giant spears of ice had an eerie unnatural color blue. Cornelia could not help but smile seeing this as she was about to walk into the room but was stopped by her butler.

"My lady, I would not recommend touching anything in the room. Let me show you what I mean." He said as he walked over to flower vase and picked one.

He threw the rose onto the floor and it instantly began to freeze.

"I don't even want to imagine what would happen if any of us touched it. Have you contacted Solon?" Cornelia said and Lawson nodded.

"Of course. He will be arriving tomorrow along with the investigation team. They will remove this ice with the utmost care." Lawson said and she nodded.

"Now as for my daughter.... seems she inherited the Crest my Oh so lovely husband hid so well from me. Were any of the servants able to see what it looked like when she activated it?" Cornelia said.

"I'm afraid not." Lawson shook his head, "The Crest Symbol disappeared before any of us had a chance to see it. One of the servants did describe it felt as if they saw someone standing over Lady Ymir." He said.

"What? Someone was next to my daughter?" She said, shocked.

"From what they described......." Lawson said.

** _"It was evil!!! Pure evil!!! It laughed and giggled!!! It mocked everyone!!! It said everything is a liar!!!" _ **

** **

Cornelia was silent and placed her hand at the back of her neck again. There it was again...that feeling of dread. She needs to investigate this. Something just did not feel right...

**\- City Capital: Fhirdiad: Palace -**

"You been awfully silent Lady Lestia. Something the matter?" A young girl with short bobbed red hair, dressed in a white lab coat with the royal blue mage dress of the Kingdom. Though it was heavily modified to suit her style, much to the horror of all the servants.

She wore black knee-high boots and a single green colored gem earring. Her eyes were an ivory color, but she wore a medium see through veil to cover her face.

"Hey, Emily, can you answer a question for me?" The princess said.

Lestia love visiting the infirmary in the palace, mainly because there was a single girl that would listen to her rants and because that girl was pretty much blunt with everything and didn't have a single problem pointing out everyone's bullshit. For a two-year-old to get along with a 10-year-old, that is extremely rare. Also, because the girl was very well-respected doctor despite her age. She was also a Crest bearer from a family that has served the royal family for generations.

"Depends what it is?" Emily said as she was busy circling the errors in a medical report. Damn these adults.

"Okay, so what happened today. The girl I was telling you about, she tried to erase my memories." Lestia said it like it was nothing and Emily did a double take hearing that, accidentally slamming her head onto the table.

"What?!" Emily said as she looked at the girl in shock.

"Yeah. But I can tell she didn't want to do it. Arisa didn't want to do it, but she felt she had to." Lestia said and Emily just groans.

"Bullshit!" The red-haired girl said.

_(Well I wonder where the princess learns such language in the future...? Pppffttt!!!)_

"First off!!" Emily pointed to her, "Why the hell would she do that is she did not want to?! Is that girl some idiot or something?! If she didn't want any of you to forget then why would she do that in the first place?!" She said.

"Maybe she was forced to?" Lestia shrugged her shoulders.

"No way!! Obviously, she is afraid." Emily sighed as she sat down next to her friend.

"Why would she be afraid?" Lestia said and Emily just shook her head.

"I think that girl, Arisa? May be a Crest barer like us...." she said saw Lestia instantly frown.

"Now before you say anything, let me explain. First off, everyone thinks you bare the same Crest as your twin brother but in reality, you don't. And it's thanks to the hidden ability of yours that you can hide the identity of that Crest. Second, that girl may know more than what anyone thinks. Third, she may have been doing it for the safety of every single one of you. That girl sounds wiser than her years. Look, I'm saying this from personal experience. She wants you to forget her but not forget her. Know what I mean?" Emily said as she finished her explanation.

"I kinda get it. Still, if everyone else has forgotten her...then I'll be the only one to greet her with, "_Welcome back_!" If we meet her again! I like her!!! You should have seen the way my brother was looking at her!!! Ahh!!! I can totally see her as my sister-in-law in the future!!" Lestia swung her legs excitedly while Emily just had a bead of sweat ran down her face hearing that.

"Princess, has anyone ever told you that you are terrifying?" The older girl said and Lestia just gave her a cunning smile that would remind you, the reader, of a certain schemer.

"And who's fault was it leaving that book of human anonymity wide open? Your fault people think I act like you!! Your fault I don't act like a two-year-old!" Lestia grinned.

"True. Anyhow, have you seen any changes of behavior with your brothers and friends?" Emily asked.

Lestia sighed and nodded. She looked out the glass window and into the starry sky.

"Yeah. Ingrid said that she wanted to play with _"big sis_" but she doesn't remember who that is. Sylvain said that even though he doesn't remember who stood up for him, he will forever be grateful to them. Miklan has been refusing to even go near Sylvain but doesn't know why. Glenn is mad. He can't remember who his rival is. Felix says he wants the apple blend tea and pound cake, but Jakob can't even come close to the taste of the one she made. Zander is like, oh well. "But I know they are a pretty girl!". As for Dimitri...." she looked over to her friend worried, "She really did have a big impact on him. She did save his life after all. And he's getting frustrated he can't remember their face nor voice. I do think he'll be back to normal in a few days." Lestia said.

Emily nodded and looked out to the starry sky too.

"I hope so. At least your older brother isn't like that one kid you met in the Empire when you went to get some clothing. What was his name again?" She said.

Lestia stood up and began doing a silly pose with her hand under chin.

"**I am Ferdinand von Aegir**!!" Lestia said proudly in a mocking tone.

There was a good 15 seconds of silence before Emily burst out laughing and was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach.

"My sides!!! That is too much Lestia!!! Ahahahaha!!" Emily repeated slapped her hand on the floor repeatedly.

"I will admit, he was kind of cute. Not my type though." Lestia giggled and Emily wheezed as she looked up to her friend.

"What is...ahaha...your type then...ahaha!!" Emily said.

"Hmmmm.......Is it bad that it's someone like Glenn and that kid...Linhardt?? I think that was his name." Lestia said.

"Wait wha...?" Emily just looked at her friend like she grew a second head.

**\- With Dimitri - **

Dimitri couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He kept tossing and turning. Seeing a blurry image in his mind of someone he said goodbye to today. He couldn't remember. He knows they were kind. That they promised him something...but what?

"Why....why can't......" he mumbled to himself and back up, frustrated.

He was trying to remember. Who? Who were they? Who? They were gentle and kind. They were warm. They had a radiant smile. Their eyes.... especially their eyes. We're they green.... or brown? Why....it was nothing but a blur.... why?! It was like a foggy memory in the distance. It was going away. He didn't want it to go away. A frown appeared on his lips.

"Name....what was.... your name...?" He asked himself.

He remembers he asked their name. But not even that he could remember. It... was frustrating. The face was nothing but a blur in his mind. He wasn't the only one experiencing this. Felix, Ingrid, Sylvain, Zander and even Glenn could not remember her face. Why...?

_Arisa did not know how much this affected Dimitri and it will show itself in the future._

**\- Back with Cornelia-**

Sitting in her bed after getting out of a nice relaxing hot bath, Ymir was reading a book about weapon forging. It was her favorite thing to read since her father was a former blacksmith. He would talk about the types of weapons he would create and how he and her uncle would work together to invent new ones. Her mother on the other hand, did not like it one bit. She called it a foolish dream. Ymir hated that. She wants to build. To create. It was always that feeling inside of her to create and build. If she could, she would read and study the art of weapon forging all her life. Ahh, but being the daughter of a prodigy medical mage, much more, royal court mage, was not something she liked. Not one bit. Especially since she was always made to do extreme magic training that would kill a normal child if she did not bare a crest.

"_Ymir, come here_." Cornelia's voice suddenly rang in her head.

She flinched hearing the voice of her mother and put the book down on a table. She got off her bed and existed her room, heading towards the office down the main hall.

"Lady Ymir, Lady Cornelia waits for you." Lawson said and the young girl nodded.

She knocked on the door and heard her mother's voice to come in.

"Yes mother?" The girl said, nervously.

"Good, you are here. Come to me." Cornelia motioned her with her index finger.

Ymir was afraid. Very much afraid. She prayed to the goddess that she was not in trouble for the huge mess she caused in the training room. As she walked up, a magic circle appeared underneath her and her hair glowed a light blue color. Above her, a strange symbol appeared. Cornelia face held no emotion as the circle disappeared and so did the symbol. Her hair turned back to normal and saw her mother with an eerie calm joyful smile.

"How lovely!!! You possess a major crest!!! You truly are the heir to this household." Cornelia said joyfully.

"Mother, what is going on?" Ymir asked and her mother simply smiled.

"Today is a day of celebration. In three days, you will begin your training in ice magic. I have very..._high expectations_ for you." Cornelia smiled.

Oh, she did. Especially now that she knows her daughter bared the mayor Crest her husband hid. Now the question was, what crest was it? Solon will tell her in a few days.

She dismissed Ymir and the girl, once she left the room, bolted to her own. She hugged the book she was reading to her chest and wanted nothing more than to cry. How she wished for the old days where she would visit her father in his workshop and watch him forge swords with the strange tools he had.

** _"Papa I miss you......."_ **

**Chapter 6: Mourning Souls: Memories Blur: End **

**[ ----- ]**

**Ghaaa!!! I'll explain, I'll explain!!! (_Dodging angry swords_) Why did I throw in like, like 5 new characters? One, like I said before, this story takes place during Byleth's/Arisa's childhood years. They will be having crucial roles in the future. Especially Ymir, Emily, Lestia and Zander. Ymir is the most crucial one of all because she will be one of the major keys I have plans for. Lawson was created to give more character and to show the more vicious and cunning side of Cornelia that she hides when she is with the royal family. As we all know, she didn't show her true colors till the time skip in the Azure Moon route and a bit in the Crimson Flower route. She is barely mentioned in the Church and Golden Deer Routes. I wanted to give Cornelia the spotlight that is needed. Especially how we find out who she was truly working with. Lawson is a character created to give more effect to this. **

**Ymir. But that isn't her real name. Ymir is the name her mother, Cornelia, gave her after her father mysteriously passed away. Now, in the actual game, Cornelia doesn't have a daughter, but this story is an AU. So, I'm going to have fun. More about Ymir will be revealed. She was inspired by Mashu from Fate Grand Order, Seele from Honkai Impact 3 and Christa from Attack on Titan. ** **This also ties with the goals of Those Who Slither in the dark. She’ll have main role soon.**

**Emily and Lestia. Their true purpose has yet to be revealed but I decided to reveal a bit of their character and personality in this chapter. Zander has yet to show his true colors like the other two. Emily, Lestia and Zander won't be appearing for a good 4-5 chapters. Maybe a few flashbacks but that's it. **

**The impression Arisa left on Dimitri is similar to the impression Byleth left to him when the game first starts. All these are key points for the character development that is yet to come. We see it but slowly as we progress through the story. That's why I created Emily and Ymir especially. Emily specially to call out people. XD **


	8. Chapter 7: Tropical Winds: Part 1: Stop at Dadga

**\- 1 month later -**

After returning to Remire Village, Arisa was welcomed by good yelling from the village elder, Bara. The old woman was a bit taller than her and had tan wrinkly skin, wore a red cloak, and had a cane with an eagle head carved on it. The old woman was beyond furious once her eyes landed on the young girl that mounted off the young red pegasus. Her grandson, Zach, began praying to the sky gods to protect Lady Byleth from his grandmother's wrath. A few of the villagers by were watching and they too, began to pray but to the Goddess of Fodlan. The minute the Elder and Arisa made eye contact, the girl bolted and hid behind her father.

"Young youngsters these think you can sneak away?! Why I ought to throw you into the boat and send you Fodlan's Fangs at this rate!!" The old small woman barked as she pointed her wooden cane at Arisa, who desperately hid behind her father.

"Grandma.....I am really..really sorry..." Arisa said as she peaked from behind her father.

A few of the villagers laughed while a few were a bit nervous because of the harsh way the old woman was scolding the child. No one blamed her though. Elder Bara has been the village elder for over 50 years and unlike other elders who were very well open that they hated outsiders that were not from Fodlan, she was a kind but strict woman that had Fodlan and Birgid blood running through her veins. She looked more like her father minus her reddish purplish pale hair. She was caring woman who took care of the children in the village. She also greatly respected Jeralt and his company for the things they have done for the village.

"Don't let it happen again!" Elder Bara said.

Jeralt sighed at this and spoke.

"Elder Bara, I can assure you that this won't happen again. If my daughter sneaks away again, I can guarantee she will be punished properly." Jeralt said.

"I hope so!!! Honestly, she reminds of you in your younger days! Seriously, I hope she doesn't get your drinking habits!" The elder said and sighed.

"Papa, what does she mean by your drinking habits?" Arisa asked and saw Sandy and Florencio cover their mouths.

Truthfully, the two were trying not to laugh because they knew very well how Jeralt gets when he drinks. The man coughed and just ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Nothing you need to know kid." He said.

"Grandma, can I make it up you?" Arisa said.

Elder Bara smiled a bit too cheerfully and all the villagers along with Jeralt and his team knew that smile far too well.

"Actually, you can." She smiled.

Arisa swore Florencio was going to make a run for it but was grabbed by the collar of his neck by his sister. The man wept and his doom was set.

"I am traveling to Birgid in two months. I think it's a good opportunity to teach you a lesson." She said.

Sothis was watching through the girl's human eyes and truly it was a sight to behold. The village elder was an interesting one. Strict yet kind. Harsh yet gentle. Cold yet warm. Someone the goddess could relate to.

"Oh. Umm....did you want me to watch the house and do chores while you are away? I can do that!! I promise to also feed the cats and I won't let Red Hare near the garden!" Arisa said and the said pegasus just neighed.

"Nothing like that child. You're coming with me." The elder said.

"It was nice knowing you Byleth!!" One of the village kids said and the other children told him to shut up.

"Pardon?" Arisa said shocked.

"You heard me child!! If you're going to be a mercenary like your father, you need experience!! Faerghus was one thing but the world outside Fodlan is a different story." The elder said and turned away to head back to her home.

"“Don't spend your days sitting around waiting for something to happen. Get outside and make it happen! Live like a warrior, be at one with nature, fearless in the moment.... because this moment will never happen again so don't waste it!” Elder Bara said and left with a satisfied grin.

"What just happened?" Both Sothis and Arisa said as they looked over to Jeralt.

The man sighed as he heard Zach laugh at bit nervously at what his grandmother just did.

"I am... very sorry about that. Grandmother has always been like that." He chuckled a bit worried.

"It's alright Zach. I'm still worried that now she's making us go. When was the last time Elder Bara had hired me for a job?" Jeralt sighed as they headed back to the wagons to unpack everything.

"I think the last time you were hired was 10 years ago. Still...things between Fodlan and Birgid are tense since...." Florencio said as he trailed off.

Arisa was looking through her own memories again to find information on Birgid.

"If I remember.... Petra was just barely born. Time to redo math again. I'm currently 5 years old. Born in 1159. I arrived at this world on August 26th, 1164…. it’s been two months? … So that makes this year and day.... October 5th (Sothis_:Wrong??_), 1164. Petra is 15 in 1180. The war between Birgid and the Empire ends in 1175. 11 more years.... till that day comes." Arisa thought and heard Sothis sigh.

"The amount of information you just spoke. I admit, it hurts my head, but its information needed. Despite things being tense, we'll see how things turn out." Sothis said as she appeared before her friend as the two headed to the forest nearby.

Her father said for her to go play while he and the others unpacked the wagons. Arisa walked to the lake nearby. It was a small spot from Byleth's memories that she loved to disappear to. The place was relaxing, calm. Red Hare followed her and Sothis gladly seated herself on the pony.

"(Snort)" Red Hare glared at her and Sothis stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry, I'm light as a feather." Sothis said.

"(Neigh!)" Red Hare said.

"I beg thy pardon!!! I do not weigh like a potato sack!!" Sothis growled.

"Well those two aren't getting along...." Arisa thought as she made it to the lake.

She could hear Sothis and Red Hare arguing. Honestly, it was a funny sight. She sat down near the lakebed as she let those two argue away and took out her journal. She began to write all that she experienced in Faerghus and her encounter with the children. This journey honestly also helped her fully understand the language of Fodlan. Goodness, it was nightmare to remember. She sighed as she flipped through the pages and found the one, she was originally looking for.

** _Search for information. Remember to write all the routes. Don't forget._ **

It was the lone sentence that made her worry more. She already had 4 journals written with all the information of the four routes in the game. Crimson Flower, Azure Moon, Verdant Wind, Silver Snow. She had to. She must. She wrote like a mad woman that first week she arrived and locked away those journals to make sure not a single person ever got their hands them. Only she knew the true location of them. She had that fear that she will eventually forget her previous life and wanted to be prepared if that fear did come true. She sighed once more and touched one of the plants next to her. She giggled a bit when she managed to make the small dandelion bud on it bloom.

"Sothis, what do you think Brigid is like? I read that the place is full of beaches, and tropical forest. The people there practice shamanism, which let them use powerful curses and communicate with spirits." She said and her face became blank as she saw the goddess and Red Hare still fighting.

So much for a conversation!

Arisa just groans. Oh how she wished Wi-Fi existed in this world.....

**\- 2 months later -**

"Uuuuuurrghhhhhh!!!"

"Get used to it child!!! Eventually you will earn those sea legs of yours!" Elder Bara smirked proudly as she was at the high balcony of the ship, they were riding in.

Poor Arisa now had to get reused to riding on a boat and it was an utter nightmare. Jeralt gently rubbed his daughter's back while Sandy stood proudly at the crow’s nest. It was a two-week journey through the Empire to reach the Fodlan's Fangs dock to take a ship to Brigid. Of course, the sailors there warned them to be careful but also heard some very discriminating remarks made by a few. Jeralt's and Sandy's glares was more than enough to silence those fools who knew nothing. Elder Bara had told them to stop it and that she was used to such remarks already. Arisa didn't like it one bit and when she made sure none of the adults were looking, she sent a mini lightning bolt at those fools. It was a sight to behold to see them scream and embarrass themselves. Also, she wanted to take her anger out on them because she couldn't bring Red Hare with her. Tch.

"You sure Florencio will be alright taking care of the company?" Sandy said.

They brought Zach, Ili and Ra with them this time.

"He'll be perfectly fine. Besides, the others are there to help him out. Have more faith in him Sandy." Jeralt said to the tan woman from high above.

Sandy sighed and shook her head.

"I'm more worried that he's going to forget that we have at least two trading routes proposed to us by a noble from the Alliance and also Almyra!!" She said bitterly.

"Funny how a former Almyra citizen speaks so coldly of her homeland. Maybe I should remind of the history between Fodlan and your homeland?" Zach and and Sandy narrowed her eyes.

"Zach." Elder Bara said and the man kept on going.

"Hey, I still haven't forgiven the people of Almyra for the death of my parents." He said back.

"That's enough!" Sandy said and jumped down, landing in front of the man.

"You still have anger then you might as well take it out on me since I am a former citizen. Unfortunately, we're on a boat is wait at least a few more days till we reach the land. Tch. (I swear this son of bitch!!! I why I got-------)" the woman turned away cursing in her native tongue and went back to the crow’s nest.

A few of the ship's sailors rolled their eyes. It was expected of their common customers. Especially Sandy and Zach. Those two don't exactly get along despite the older woman being the man's General. Elder Bara sighed as she looked out to the sea. Truthfully, that anger should be directed to the Empire.

"We'll be making a short stop at Dadga in two days!! We need to get supplies to repair a part of the boat. They found a leak." The captain yelled out and Jeralt walked over to the man.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, bad. One of the sailors screamed at the sight of an octopus while the chef just caught it and said it was today's dinner." The captain said.

Both Sandy and Zach cringed. They aren't fans of seafood. That much they can agree on.

"I'll go check it out." Sandy sighed as she went down below the deck.

"(WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WOOD?! WHO MADE THIS F-------)" The rest of sentence were curses in the Almyran tongue.

"I'm going to go help her. She isn't exactly a fan of water." Jeralt said and ran down stairs.

Zach just groans and left to the rails. Arisa followed him and was struggling to have a better look.

"Here. This should help you." Zach sighed as he picked up the girl and put his over shoulders.

"Wwwhhhhaaaa!!" The girl squealed excitedly as she saw how beautiful the ocean looked.

The bright colors of blue and green, the reflection of the light in the water surface. She could see a few schools of fish and a few unknown species.

"Amazing isn't it? Brings back memories when grandma used to bring me out here a lot." Zach said.

"Zach, out of curiosity, are you from Brigid or here on Fodlan? Or a mix of both?" Arisa asked.

"Hmmm. Truthfully Lady Byleth, I was raised here in Fodlan. But my father is from Fodlan and my mom is from Brigid. I was born in Brigid but raised in Fodlan." He said.

"Amazing!! So, you know both cultures then?" She asked.

"Sort of??? Grandma loved the ocean and would bring us here to go spearfishing. Thus, my specialty is water magic. Which, is extremely rare." He said a bit bitterly.

"You sound like you don't like water." She said.

Zach shook his head.

"I wouldn't say I don't like it. It's more towards I'm worried." He said.

Why is having this conversation with a child?

"Then, why are you mean to Sandy?" She asked.

She is pushing it, she knows it. Zach frowned but looked out to the ocean.

"My parents went to serve the Empire army to help fight off the Almyran soldiers at Fodlan's Throat. They didn't come back. I was...your age. Grandma held no grudge, but I did. Yeah, I know Sandy wasn't there, but I still can't help but feel angry when I see her!! She's from Almyra!! A former warrior of that place yet she...speaks of it so coldly...like she hates it." Zach ranted.

"Ow!" He screeched as he felt his grandmother's wooden cane poke him in the ribs.

"What was that for!?" He said.

"Honestly, ranting in front of a child! Then again, she is wiser than her looks say." Elder Bara said as she looked over to Arisa, who blinked like an owl.

"Grandma Bara, what's it like in Brigid and Dadga?" Arisa asked and the old woman smiled fondly at the memories.

"Forest green as the eyes could see. The spirits of the land would sing their songs. The people live in harmony. Fruits of different colors. Unknown tastes. Colors both bright and dark. Spells of unknown. Hmm...brings back memories of my younger days." The old woman smiled.

Sothis appeared and was silent as she listened to woman as her eyes looked over to the ocean.

"It's funny how much the spirits of the land pass through these realms. I'm a shaman after all. And you girl," she pointed her wooden cane at Arisa, "A kind spirit protects and watches over you. I can't see her unfortunately, but she's here, watching and listening." Elder Bara smiled and walked away.

Sothis was frozen like a statue while Zach was nervous. He was afraid of ghosts.

"Arrghhh!!! I hate seaweed!!"

Both Zach and Arisa turned towards the stairs that lead below the deck and Zach could not help but burst out laughing seeing Sandy completely wet and pieces of seaweed stuck all over her.

"Whoooaaa Zach!!" Arisa screeched as the man nearly dropped her off the ship by accident.

"Whoa!! Sorry Lady Byleth!!" He said and quickly put her down before Jeralt cut off his head for nearly dropping his daughter.

"Sandy, when are we going to eat, ne....." Ra said as he laid on the wooden floor.

He was hungry and absolutely had the worst sea sickness ever. Thus, to try and calm down, he lays down.

"My aren't we desperate for food......pig." Ili said with a snicker.

"What was that you spoiled princess, ne?!" Ra glared at her.

"Oh, nothing pig. Just that a certain man has been smuggled too much food lately." Ili said.

Ili was a former noble from Morfis. At times, her bratty and snotty personality came out but only at certain people. In this case, with Ra.

"Just f----" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"AHEM!" Jeralt said and the man froze at the glare his captain gave him.

"I mean..just kiss already!" He said quickly.

"Just fuck already, is what he wanted to say. I'm surprised to hear the curse words from my old world here." Arisa thought and smiled.

Sothis gave a glare and the girl flinched because it felt like Sothis was her mother when it came to her cursing.

"I will never kiss this pig!!"

"Curse you Zach, de!!"

Elder Bara could not help but laugh at these interactions. Oh, the memories they brought. Especially when she challenged that beast during her younger years. She traveled to Sreng and her foolish self has chosen to challenge the beast in the desert. He called himself Macuil. The only reason she didn't proceed further to challenge him because of the young woman that was with him. Her hair was beautiful mint color and dark forest colored eyes. Her hair was long to her knees and her clothing was that of a Saint.

_"Please leave!! My husband does not like humans!!"_

She sighed and wondered how that young woman is. Melody was her name if she remembered correctly. She was kind and always apologized for the hostile attitude her husband had towards her. Speaking of that, she looked over to Byleth. The girl had that green colored hair. She frowned and looked over to Jeralt. Only a few selected know the real reason why Jeralt left the Knights of Serios and she was one of those selected few.

_"I fear time will eventually catch up soon...." _

**\- Two Days Later -**

"LAND!!! SWEET LAND!!!" Arisa screamed in pure joy as she ran off the wooden stairs that were placed for everyone to get off the boat.

"Watch it Byleth!!!" Ili yelled out as she got on her wyvern.

If Ra, Fiona and Zach are the owners of Pegasus, then Ili, Sandy and Rin were the owner of wyrens.

"Got you!" She yelled out as she scooped the girl up.

"Scrreee!!" Her wyvern, Damayo, roared happily.

"Oh, come on Ili!!" Arisa pouted as the woman just giggled as she seated the girl in front of her.

"How about a fly up?" The woman grinned.

"Whoooo!!" Arisa yelled happily as they flew above the clouds.

Jeralt shed at this while Ra just groans.

"_I can show you the world _~" Ili sang.

"What the fuck...? That song exists here in this world?" Arisa thought she was going insane hearing a familiar song from her childhood.

"_Shining, shimmering, spl----_-ow!!" A pineapple came out of nowhere and hit her right at the side of her head.

Arisa caught it and saw it was a few birds flying nearby.

"Caw,caw,caw!!" It was freaken cockatoo group that laughed.

"Arrghh...you brood chickens!!! Get them Damayo!!" The grown woman yelled angrily as she pointed her finger at the group.

Damayo just shook his head and dove down to return to the others, no matter how much his Master wanted to kill those damn birds for ruining her moment.

**[ ---- ]**

"_(Good evening Elder Bara!! It's been so long since you have come to visit here in Dadga!! What's the occasion?_)" One of the shop vendors said as he recognized the old woman.

"(_Ah!! I see Zach is here as well. You grown boy!!)_" He said.

They were all talking in their native tongue.

"(_I guess I have. Grandmother said she wanted to visit the temple for the Shaman festival. You know, to pay respects to our ancestors._)" He said.

"(_Baaaa!! You speak too soon Zach. Did you forget it is also your magic revealing ceremony?! You are turning 25 soon_.)" She said.

"(_Eh?! It's that time already? Also..umm..._)" he pointed towards the sky and Zach instantly began groaning as he saw the raging Ili screaming at the group of cockatoos in the sky as her wyvern landed on the sand, "(_Is that your....friend of Fodlan?)_" He said.

"(_Unfortunately, y---ooww!! Grandmother!!_!)" Zach screeched when Elder Bara poked him in the ribs again.

"(_Yes. The woman and the others are from Fodlan. I wanted to show them around our homeland. I think it's a good opportunity for that child to learn of the world._)" She said referring to Byleth.

"(_I guess. Also, I keep a look out if I were you..._)" he whispered and Zach narrowed his eyes, _(Those...messengers of the Church of Serios are in Brigid. Be careful. Especially the man Jeralt...I don't know the situation since he never talks about it, but I know he does everything to protect his daughter._)" He said.

Elder Bara sighed and looked over to the ship.

"(_I know....and if those damn followers try anything...._)" she muttered and only Zach and the vendor felt a shift in the energy of the forest.

"(_The spirits of this land will show them their place._)

**\- Later at Night: Inn -**

"And I swear those damn chickens ruined my moment as I flew to the sky and sung my song!!" Ili said angrily with arms and legs crossed, pouting.

"Yet used to it, ne." Ra snickered as he ate his dinner.

They were all currently in the dining room on the first floor of the inn. It was Arisa's first-time trying food from Dadga and the girl loved it. She was more than happy eating the meat, stews, the different dishes and spices mixed in these foods.

"She has the stomach of a black hole...this is her fifth plate of tamales..." Sandy said as the girl happily continued eating.

"She's Rosa's daughter alright...." Zach thought as he took a sip of his beer.

"Eat more slowly!" Elder Bara scold the girl and Jeralt laughed.

"How can I?! All this food is delicious!!!! How can I not give my thank you to this amazing land with this amazing food?!" Arisa said with her mouth full of rice.

Everyone laughed at this as the girl continued to devour her food. It really was a joyous sight.

**[ --- ]**

Dark purple eyes watched the table with a bored expression as they looked at each person at the table one by one. There was the Elder Shaman, who she has only spoken to once. She sighed as she continued to eat her food. Well, they are going to Brigid soon, might as well sneak onto the ship. Her parents were away to Fodlan anyway. Two days of planning. Should be enough time.

**\- The Next Day: On a Fodlan Ship - **

"Brother, look at all these different colored fish!!"

Light mint colored eyes looked excitedly to the ocean waves and schools of fish swimming near the ship. Her medium length curler hair bounced happily as she skipped excitedly over the wooden floor. She was beyond excited!! This was the first time her brother has allowed her to come out of hiding after so long!! Oh, she wonders if she will ever get a chance to meet (_her)_ again!! She was like a mother to her. Well, technically her brother is father pretending to be her brother for her safety but right now that does not matter!!! She was just beyond excited to have fun!

**_"Flayn_**!!! Be careful!! I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

Flayn puffed her cheeks as she stopped running as she turned to her brother. With short length pristine combed green hair, a small gold chain on his head. And a bit of a goatee, and pristine blue clothes a representative of the Church of Serios, Sir Seteth, advisor to the archbishop, Lady Rhea.

"You worry too much brother!! Besides----" she suddenly stopped speaking as her eyes went wide and turned to look out to the sea.

"Flayn? What's wrong?" Seteth worried.

"Sniff...sniff....this scent......I know this scent!!" Flayn said she sniffed the air.

"Umm...Flayn?" Seteth said as he saw the girl run around a bit till, she pointed to the direction of north.

"Sandy!!!! I smell Sandy!!! She must have been on a boat to Brigid also!!" Flayn said cheerfully.

Seteth froze the mention of that name. He never introduced Flayn to anyone. How...?

"Flayn, how do you know Sandana? I don't recall ever introducing her to you." Seteth said.

Flayn smiled and shook her head.

"I met her many years ago. She would travel a lot and stayed in Zanados for some time. True, at first, she was cold at first, but she eventually opened up. She was very kind and would tell me stories of the world and Almyra. The different cultures and plants. Oh!! Especially the different kinds of fish there is!!! She...she's...she's like a mother to me." Flayn said.

"Oh!! See these hair ornaments!! She made these for me!!!" She said excitedly.

Seteth's mind suddenly began to swirl with millions of questions. First off, he made sure that his sister was well hidden!!! How on earth was anyone able to discover her location?! Second, why was Sandana in Zanados? Was this before she became part of the church or after? Now that he thinks about, during her time in the church, every month she would leave on a one-week trip. She would always take with her books, trinkets and other things. It was strange. Then it dawned on him. She would leave to Zanados to visit Flayn.

"It's been so long. I hope I get to see her again." Flayn thought as she happily looked out to the ocean.

She was heartbroken when Sandada said she won't be able to come and visit her anymore due to some very difficult situations. But even so, every month through the past years, she still wrote to her and sent her amazing gifts. It was more than enough and Flayn loved her more than anything. She was like a second mother to her.

"Oh, brother. I forgot to ask, but how do you Sandy? Is she an acquaintance of yours?" She asked.

"More towards......an old friend?" He said.

If he said that the two were dating for some time and it did not work out, he doesn't want to imagine the disaster that would happen.

"Oh....I see." Flayn said a bit disappointed.

Why did she sound so disappointed......?

**\- Back at the Inn -**

"Achoo!!" Sandy sneezed as she was getting her bed ready to take a nap.

Jeralt, Zach, Ra, the sailors and captain went to go buy the materials needed for fixing the ship.

Elder Bara decided to take Lady Byleth around town to show her the culture of Dadga and perhaps try to teach her the language of Brigid. Ili went to go help the cooks in the kitchen since the woman loved cooking new dishes. She had a rivalry with Fiona when it came to cooking. The woman sighed as she lay on her bed, thoughts swirling through her head. The argument she had with Zach was still bothering her. A lot. Usually the arguments the two have wouldn't bother her at all, but today, it just...really...really did. She raised her bandaged right hand and gently unwrapped it. On the top skin of her hand, revealed a beautiful gold color symbol that looked similar to a peacock feather. She stared and stared at it. How many memories this symbol had.

_The Crest of Serios. _

She was born with no Crest. She was born with no inhuman sight and heightened smell like a wolf. She hated blood. She hated fighting. She hated.... her own people. She hated her own homeland. Those fools of the royal family accused her mother and father of treason. The result, execution. She remembers the deaths and screams of her beloved siblings and mother, father. She hated Almyra for the false accusations that were placed on her family. They served the royal family for generations yet...in the end...the result was bloodshed. She sighed once more. She had no memory of how she received this Crest. Just that woman shares her blood to her. Her brother damaged his pride for her sake. He was proud Assassin, but he was willing to throw that pride of his away for her sake. She chuckled lightly.

"Sure, brings back memories..." she couldn't help but smile at the old memories of how she met Florencio.

They were 10 years old when they met. As she closed her eyes to sleep...

"Sniff-----!!!" Her eyes suddenly shot wide open as a two all too familiar smells entered her nostrils.

She quickly sat up and bolted to the balcony on the second floor. Many of the people there were confused at the woman suddenly running but shrugged their shoulders. Once she was there, she looked out to the ocean, eyes narrowed and widened as she an all too familiar ship with a certain symbol on the flag. She re-wrapped her hand and narrowed her eyes as she jumped down from the balcony. A few people screamed but it was normal to others. She needed to find Jeralt and the others, fast.

**\- In town - **

"This spell is used for the protection of the spirit. It is said to bring good fortune to those you have a heart of gold." A young woman said to Arisa as the girl was looking at the different varieties of charms that were being sold.

It reminded her a lot of the Japanese, Mexican, Chinese, African and bunch of other charms from different countries she loved to buy as souvenirs, however these charms had actual spells. Elder Bara smiled proudly to the young woman.

"_(You done well Fui!!!! The charm spells are mastered, and your business is doing well. But don't get cocky.)_" The elder said and the woman smiled, nodding.

"(_Thank you Elder. If I may ask, is that your granddaughter? I been hearing her whisper to herself and she has a decent amount of knowledge of charms and incantations.)_" Fui said.

"_(Florencio has been teaching her magic. She's quite the quick learner._)" Elder Bara said happily.

"_(I see. Then how is Zach? He....has been gotten over his fear of.... water...?)_" Fui asked and the Elder sighed.

"(_It's difficult......but I have faith in him. The ancient spirits of the waves will guide him. I'm sure of it. And maybe the child as well._)" Elder Bara said.

Fui nodded and saw the young girl walk up to her with a small green little string doll with seashell eyes, a small peridot heart shaped gem in the center.

"I like to buy this one please!!" Arisa said.

"Oh? Interesting but good choice. It's a common one parents buy to protect their children." Fui said as Arisa looked at her confused.

"Ufu. The gem in the center is a peridot. They are said to be the tears of the volcano goddess, Pele. They symbolize strength but they also are said to keep nightmares away. This one has no spell, but it's the natural spirit of the stone that will protect you." Elder Bara smiled as she looked at other charms.

"Oh!!! Spell of love! Charm of good luck!!! To bring fortune and gratitude!!! Ooohhh!!!! There are so many!!!!! Arisa, I can't choose!!! To think that humans created such things!!!" Sothis's excited voice rang in her ear as she looked over to the overly excited goddess who went back and forth looking at all the charms and other things.

"Seems your friend is excited." Elder Bara said to Arisa and she nodded.

"She wants a charm but can't choose." Arisa said.

The fact that Elder Bara can tell Sothis is protecting her is a bit scary but at least she couldn't see her, only feel a certain amount.

"Hmm....maybe...oohh!!! This one!!" Sothis said and pointed to a small pendant with a strange colored stone.

Arisa picked it up and Fui raised an eyebrow.

"That's a moonstone. I'm...very surprise you spotted that. You know, those that wear moonstone are said to be protected on earlier life. They said to bring peace, protection and wisdom. Your friend has a good eye. " Fui smiles while Sothis beamed with pride.

"I made an excellent choice!!! So, you will buy it right?" Sothis said.

At least Arisa was not looked at weirdly when she would speak out loud to Sothis. Apparently, it was common here for people to speak to spirits. The culture is shamanism after all.

"Well, since you chose it. I will. Plus, I love collecting things like this. How much for them?" Arisa said and Fui fisted her right hand and had two fingers out on her left.

"20 copper coins." Fui said.

Arisa internally cringed.

"So, the same price as the souvenirs in my old world. Well, since this is my first time here, I'll make an exception." Arisa thought as she nodded and paid for the two charms.

Fui helped her put on the pendant and Arisa wore the little doll on her purse. Both girls, goddess and human, beamed with joy as they wore their charms with pride.

**\- With Jeralt, Zach and Ra - **

"What do you mean this is 2 silver coin, de?!"

Ra was arguing a on old friend who lived in Dadga. He was vendor of wood and a bloody expensive seller. Also known as the RIP OFF!! The man smirked proudly at the red wood he had.

"Ra, de!!! You still haven't learned the value of wood, de!! Ought to study!" The vendor laughed.

"Studying my arse!!!!! You bloody ripping us off, de!!" Ra said and the two men began arguing over the price of wood.

Jeralt couldn't help but laugh watching this and Zach shook his head.

"Captain, should I intervene or just leave them be?" Zach said and Jeralt just nodded.

"I trust Ra will get us a good deal. For now, let's just get the rest of the materials. The captain of the ship and his crew are at the docks checking the rest of the ship to make sure there isn't further damage. Besides, we're getting a good reward to protect them from Pirates." Jeralt said as the two began to walk through the town market.

"I guess but seriously that friend of his is a rip off. Red wood, yes, it's rare but it doesn't cost that much!! Well...at least not here in Dadga and Brigid." He said and Jeralt chuckle.

"That is true. Also, how are you feeling? I noticed you been tense these last few days. Is this about your coming of age ceremony?" Jeralt said and Zach avoid his eyes.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright." The captain said and Zach shook his head.

"No..it's alright. Might as well talk about it. Umm, do you mind if we stop at one of the food stalls to sit down and eat while we talk?" He said.

"I don't mind. Besides, it's almost the midday so might as well." Jeralt said.

The spotted a pho stall and decided to eat there. They paid for their food and sat down to wait for their orders.

"You remember when I first met you right?" Zach said.

"Of course, I do. How can I forget you nearly drowning? You were 15 back then." Jeralt said.

Zach met Jeralt 10 years ago on one of his missions through Brigid. He was on his way back to meet his group of knights when he encountered a group of boys push someone off the docks and into the water. The sound of gurgling and screams of a child were heard and when Jeralt yelled at them, they ran, and he quickly jumped into the water to help the soul. He managed to pull Zach out. The boy was bruised, cuts, and what was worse, his hands tied. That was also how he met Elder Bara and earned her respect and gratitude for saving her grandson from those boys. Since then, the boy grew a fear of water and refused to even go near a lake, pond, beach or ocean ever again. He used to love swimming but now...

"Since then...you know my fear of water. Honestly, it's ironic." Zach laughed dryly as he took a sip of the drink he ordered, "I love my magic. Especially because it was considered an extremely high rarity and could grant me the status of a noble, but I don't want any of that. Being born of both Fodlan blood and that of Brigid, is difficult. I'm ostracized on both sides yet the only ones to have accepted me are those of Remire Village and only a few of the church.... Even before we left the church, many of the knights didn't like me. It made even more afraid and as you seen before, I fell into a depression." Zach said with a bitter smile.

Jeralt understood well. To be an outsider on both sides, it was difficult. He had seen many things through the years, both sides of the coin. There were times he chose to ignore it but other times he spoke. It wasn't until he met his wife, Rosa, that truly opened his eyes.

"I know there are times the past haunts you and I understand that. It isn't something one can forget, and it can never be erased. The question is, will you continue to let it chain you down or break free?" Jeralt said to him and Zach chuckled.

"Funny. You sounded like my father there. He would say those words often." Zach said.

"Found you! Oh, thank goodness!!"

The two turned to the right to see Sandy looking out of breath and a little pale. Zach was very confused. He had never seen Sandy this worried before. The last time he saw he like this was years ago when she was nearly caught by Almyran forces during a job.

"What's wrong?" Jeralt said.

"Fodlan Church ship. They are stopping here in Dadga for a day." She said and instantly Jeralt gritted his teeth.

"Who was on the ship?" He said and she nodded.

Zach knew what this meant and stood up. He had one of the servers pack their food so they can take it with them.

"Thankfully Rhea is not there. But there are still bishops with power there." She said.

"Unfortunately, we can't leave immediately. The captain said the repair will take at least all day and we won't be able to depart till tomorrow morning." Zach said as he had the food packed.

"What do we do? I'm worried they will recognize you Jeralt!! Or worse!! Me of all people!!" Sandy said.

"Calm down. For now, let's all go meet up at the inn. Thankfully they aren't staying there and will most likely sleep on their ship because too many of them think they are higher than others. We'll tell Ra and Ili. You go find Elder Bara and Byleth. For now, we'll continue things normally. Sandy, you have that device your brother gave you right?" Jeralt said.

"Of course, I do." She said.

"Good. Also, make sure to use your cloak." He said and she nodded.

**[ ----- ]**

"Aahhhh!!! Look at this fish brother!!! It's orange and has black stripes!!! It's so cute!!" Flayn said excitedly as she was looking over the wooden dock to a small coral reef nearby.

Truthfully, she was looking at a clown fish with small school of other fish.

"Flayn be careful there!! I don't want you to fall----!!" Too late.

"Whaa!!" The girl accidentally fell into the water, sigh.

"Flayn!!" Seteth yelled as he ran over the deck but what he did not expect was a water bubble to float up with Flayn looking confused but also giggled as it popped and dropped her on top of her brother.

_"Heheheh!! Be careful next time lass!!" _

Seteth was groaning in pain because she landed on his back. The girl's eyes widen as she saw a strange small creature laugh. They had webbed feet, scales, and a tail. They laughed as they flew to her and circled around them.

"What is this creature?!!" Seteth said angrily as Flayn got off him and she giggled.

"You never seen water spirits before? Yeeessshh!! And I thought that girl from the Empire was shut it!! Anyhow, welcome to Dadga!!" It giggled as it spun circles around Flayn.

The girl giggled excitedly.

"What is your name? It is a pleasure to meet you!" Flayn said.

"Can't say my name but seeing a fellow spirit is nice!!! Rare seeing those of the dragon kin too!!!" It laughed.

Seteth and Flayn froze hearing "_dragon kin_" as the water spirit just smiled to them.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. It is a promise of us spirits after all. Good luck! Bye bye!!" And the spirit smiled and disappeared into the waves.

The two siblings looked at each other worried at this. They need to be careful.

**[ ---- ]**

"Burn in the eternal flames!!! Mwhhahahahaha!!!" Arisa cackled as she tried to cast a fire spell in a small pot filled with herbs.

It was an epic fail. That's what she gets for mimicking time skip Dimitri's line. The Male vendor laughed hard at this and Elder Bara could not help but chuckle.

"And fire magic is not my best thing......" Arisa sighed as Sothis laughed.

"You can cast fire magic, but it isn't as strong. It'll take a few years to build it up. You get used to it." Sothis smiled.

Arisa groans and Elder Bara patted her head. The vendor smiled and casted the spell for her into the pot and had fire burning in it. Arisa couldn't help but stare at it. But what she didn't expect....

Her head hurt......it suddenly began to hurt. Not at full force where she is screaming. But still pains, where she hissed and placed a hand on her head. She heard...voices...they sounded familiar but one....she didn't completely recognize.

_"You abandoned us!!! You Abandoned me!! You hid who you were!!" _

_"Please understand!!! It had to be done!! Even if it hurt me, I wanted the safety of you all!!" _

_"I'll make you regret making us forget you....." _

_As if arms came from the flames, they wrapped around her neck and began choking her. _

_"Ah--aahhh!!" She couldn't breath and she raised her hand to try and reach to the person choking her._

_Her eyes widened as her hands seemed larger, the voice more adult like. _

_"S-Stop." she croaked._

_Her body froze as void eyes investigated her own._

_"I'll make you regret P--------" _

**"Byleth!!!**"

She snapped out of it and was shaking. She looks around her and saw Elder Bara looking at her worried as well as the vendor and Sothis.

"Are you alright?!" Sothis said and quickly cupped the girl’s cheeks, looking at her beyond worried.

"(_I think the child saw some sort of vision. It's....an extremely rare thing to occur._)" The vendor said in his native tongue and Elder Bara sighed.

"_(Most likely. Do you have that protection charm of the conscious?)_" She said and he handed her a small red gold chain that goes on the head.

"_(Keep it Elder Bara. I think that child needs it more.)"_ The vendor said as he nodded, and the elders thank them.

"Byleth dear, come here." Elder Bara called out to her and the girl walked up.

She placed the gold chain with the red gem on her and the girl blinked.

"Don't take it off. Believe me, it's for your own good." She said and the girl nodded.

"Why don't we head back to the in? It is midday after all!! I think Ili may have finished cooking!" Elder Bara said cheerfully.

The two waved goodbye and began to head back to the inn. Unfortunately, the two went past Sandy without even knowing it. The woman was wearing her cloak.

**[ --------- ]**

**Scared?** _Yes._

**Horrified?** _Yes._

**Angry?** _Yes._

**Hurt?** _Yes._

Sandy was just in a turmoil of emotions when she saw the ship of the Church of Serios. She had many good memories but also so many hurtful ones. The fact that she was able to see that Seteth and Flayn were here made it much worse. She loved Flayn. She was like a daughter to her. She was 23 when she was still an assassin and had chosen to break into Zanados to see if she found any treasures there from the rumors. There was also news of demonic beast in that area, what's more, it was greatly closed off by those of The Church of Serios. Her mind had chosen to go and see if she could take anything worth of value. How that backfired. She found nothing but ancient ruins and wanted nothing more but to leave until the unexpected happened. She met a young girl there. She was confused to why the young girl was there she told she lived there and that was her home. Sandy was more than confused by this and called her naive. The girl was stubborn but kind. Guess that was what made her live in Zanados with the girl for a year. At first, she was cold to that girl. Even lectured her on how she had not known much. The most Sandy was able to do, was able to teach the girl to make medicine because making actual food meant that Sandy was going to die from food poisoning. She continued to walk through the marketplace, looking for the Elder and Byleth, but sighed in relief as she finally caught their scents that were heading back to the inn.

As she continued to walk, she did notice the sound of running footsteps heading her way as she continued to walk. She needed some time alone from every. So, the forest was the perfect place to relax in. As much as she hated Almyra, the tropical forest always brought her fond memories of her time with her siblings. They would always go to the forest to escape their studies of military tactics. Now she finally heard running footsteps but assumed they were going to go past her until she heard words, she never thought she would hear ever again.

_"Mother!!!" _

She spun around like a tornado and time slowed down as she saw the familiar mint green hair and eyes. The owner of the eyes smiled in pure joy as they jumped towards her and caught them quickly. Her hood came off, and she thanked the goddess they were near the edge of the forest.

"Gasp!!" Sandy gasped as she caught them and quickly put them down, by holding their shoulders.

But their arms hugged her tightly and she felt their head on her chest.

"Sandy it's you!! It's been years!!! How I longed to see you again!!" They cried.

"Flayn....." Sandy muttered as she was debating to hug the girl, but she did.

Sandy smiled sadly as she hugged the girl gently and rubbed her head softly as Flayn cried on her chest.

"It's alright. It's alright. There, there..." she said and Flayn finally calmed down and sniffed.

"It's been so long!! Look at you!! You're so beautiful!!!" Flayn said finally letting the woman free and she looked beautiful.

She had grown into a wonderful woman.

"Thank you F-----!!"

"Flayn!!! Where did you run off to?!"

Sandy gasped and quickly grabbed the girl’s hand and ran into the forest. Sandy is not ready to see Seteth. Absolutely not.

"Sandy, wait. That's my brother!!" Flayn said and Sandy looked her way.

"Flayn I know but I can't let him see me. Please understand." The older woman said.

Flayn was confused but she could see the pain and sadness the older woman had. It reminded her of Rhea. Once Sandy knew they were far away, she let go of Flayn's hand.

"Sandy, what's going on? For you not to see my brother.... did something happen?" She asked.

Sandy looked at the girl unsure if she should speak but decided to, but at most, what happened between her and Seteth.

_"Flayn...just...promise me you won't say a word to your brother that you saw me here. That is all I am asking for." _

**Chapter 7: Tropical Winds: Part 1: Stop at Dadga**

**[ ------ ] **

**Now we will start to see some drama starts. So, for this story, I decided to have Flayn and Seteth have some interactions with our characters. I wanted to do a quick double check on some information and on chapter 2, I will be fixing some errors I made. **

**Seteth came to the Monastery in 1162 and Flayn came there in 1179. Now, truth be told, Sandy met Seteth before he came to the Monastery. A 10 years before Arisa/Byleth was born. As we all know, the player (Byleth/you) can be set to the month and day you were born. In this case, I chose August. Yeah, it's a mess when it comes to numbers unfortunately. Though Flayn was kept hidden, I decided to have her come to the church much earlier. Of course, Seteth doesn't let her leave the church grounds at all, like in the actual game but there will be a few rare moments where he will bring her along.**

**The vision Arisa had. It's one of the small little glass shards that will begin to lead up to what I have planned for future chapters. Now, one of the characters I wrote here, the one with purple eyes. They are not an OC. And if you know only one certain character was born in Dadga, then you know who it is. **

**Elder Bara? She is mentioned around chapter 2 and 3. Arisa was supposed to stay with her, but our little witch chose to sneak away. Now, if you were a parent, grandmother, brother sister, etc., then I am sure you know how much in deep trouble someone gets when they sneak out someplace without permission? Elder Bara is inspired by Baba from Magi the Labyrinth of Magic. We also see things like spirit's and such, which the beliefs of fairies/fae did exist during medieval times and for many generations to come. Things like demonic beast, wyrens and magic such exist in the game, so decide to add a few more touches. **

**Brigid and Dadga. I did look up information on them from the game and it helped me build up this chapter and the next two I have planned. **

**And yes, my OC'S will have character Profiles and Paralogues. So, expect some soon!! **


	9. Chapter 8: Tropical Winds: Part 2: Cutting Ties to A New

Seteth was becoming more and more worried as he could not find Flayn at all. It was becoming more troubling because she had said she had found Sandana. He had many questions for the woman. How did she meet Flayn? Why was she in Zanados when that place is forbidden to the public? What was her motive? Why did she leave the Church of Serios? Does she still hold a grudge against him because their beliefs clash? Sandana called him arrogant. Foolish, even a hypocrite for showing his disdain to those of other faiths and those who do not follow the Church of Serios. The woman was a free bird. She loved traveling, speaking freely. She was not afraid to be blunt when needed to. The two, were complete opposites. While he is a man strict, order and discipline, Sandana was wild, free, and a complete utter wreck at times. Honestly, he felt she would get along well with Manuela.

He sighed once more as he continued to walk through the crowd in the shopping district, honestly trying to find his sister.

"Whaaaa!!!! I swear!!! This is why I hate being short!!!" He heard a child say and he couldn't help but chuckle as they passed by him.

But what he didn't expect was to see they had dark green colored hair. His eyes widened as he watched them leave, the girl was smiling and seemed to be talking to someone.

"No, I am not lost _Sothi_s!" The girl said and before he could even make a move to go after them, they disappeared into the crowd.

"Could that girl.... no..... there were only six survivors. That girl must just have similar hair color, that's all." He thought and shook his head as he continued ahead.

He was starting to panic and decided to close his eyes, hoping he could sense Flayn, that was only until one of the shop vendors spoke.

"You, young man!" He turned to the vendor that spoke to him.

"Can I help you?" Seteth said a bit coldly.

"Well, no need to hostile. Yeesh...no wonder women these days prefer being single." The vendor and a few of the females nearby couldn't help but laugh at the face Seteth was making.

"Anyhow, you're looking for a girl with similar hair color as you correct?" The said and Seteth nodded, "I saw one head to the forest. Most likely off to see the paratos or wind silkies. Just do be careful, the silkies aren't exactly fond of men." They said and Seteth thanked them, leaving towards the forest.

**[ -- ]**

Indeed, this is why he hated traveling in places of humidity and heat. Oh, he wished he would have brought that ice bracelet to cool himself down but no, he thought he wasn't going to need it and look how things turned out! He grumbled as he swatted away the leaves and tree branches, one of them smacked him back. What's worse, there were bugs, they were biting him!!

"(Spit!) Ughh!!! This is why I don't travel to the tropics!!" He spit because a fly got into his mouth.

As he continued to walk for a few more minutes, he heard sounds, almost mumbling. Walking slowly towards a tree, he was finally able to hear clearly and recognized the voices.

"That's all. I hope you can understand that's why I left the Church and why I can't bring myself to see him." That was Sandana's voice.

Because of the humidity, Sandy's sense of smell was messed up, so she was not able to notice that Seteth had hidden himself. He saw Flayn was very disappointed for some reason.

"That's why you and he aren't together?" She muttered sadly.

Sandy smiled sadly as she patted the girls head.

"When I first met you, I was 25 years old. I was quite young back then. I didn't have a Crest. I'm basically became immortal without a choice." Sandy said.

"Wha?" Flayn said confused and Sandy raised her right hand and unwrapped it.

The girl gasped when she saw the Symbol of the Crest of Serios on it.

"If I was a normal human, the day I almost died, I was 34. Now.........look at me. I haven't aged one bit. It's been.....61 years since I last aged. I'm basically 95 right now. My brother threw away his pride for my sake. I drank...Rhea's blood and now look at me. You're still you Flayn. You're......in a way still human. You're kind, innocent. Compared to me, who did so many unquestionable acts in my younger years, I much rather you....be happy. Than to be associated with someone like me." Sandy smiled sadly and Flayn hugged her.

"I know our beliefs are different and so are my brothers but...can't you him at least speak to each other? To come to a mutual understanding. You still love him, don't you?" She said.

Sandy was silent as she avoided eye contact with the girl.

"I don't care about your past!! I know you're a good woman and have always treated me kindly like a mother!! Please, reconsider." Flayn said.

"That's enough Flayn."

Both women's eyes went wide as they turned and Seteth made his presence known. Sandy looked at him in horror and ran. It had been 10 years since she had last seen him. He had not changed one bit. She gritted her teeth and her chest hurt. She couldn't bring herself to ever face him again.

"Sandana wait!!!" Seteth yelled out and was about to run after her but the wind suddenly became strong.

"Ghaa!!" Seteth yelled as he was pushed away by the wind and Flayn quickly ran to him worried.

_"Leave you of man of the dragon kin!!! You dare open the scars of a wounded soul!!! Begone from this forest!!" _

The two siblings’ eyes widened as the saw a small feathered creature. The ariels glared coldly at them until their eye’s landed on Flayn.

_"Daughter of Dragon Kin, you are free to roam this land as you wish. You are a kind soul who accepts."_ They smiled and left, repeating their warning to Seteth.

Flayn helped him up then glared at him.

"So, you judged her beliefs......I think I'm starting to understand how she feels." Flayn sighed as she began to head down the road that lead to town.

"Do you even know what she was in the past? An Assassin, she and her brother were hired to assassinate Rhea!" Seteth said as they walked.

Flayn sighed and shook her head.

"I know...she told me her past.... I’m very certain she didn't tell you any of it because of the judgment you would have given her." She said and he stiffened.

"I'll respect her choice of her wishing not to see you, but brother...." she turned to him, "I hope you learn to accept her for who she is. Regards of her past." Flayn said the man was stunned as she walked ahead.

**\- 30 minutes later: At the Inn - **

"So yeah, that's what happened." Zach said to Ili and Elder Bara as the women were setting up plates for lunch.

"I'm worried. The fact that The Church of Serios will be in Brigid worries. If I remember correctly, they are "trying" to help Brigid and The Empire to come to a friendly term." Ili said.

Before they began talking, they had Byleth head to the kitchen to get a few things. They didn't want her to hear any of this. Jeralt was more than strict when it came to keeping or even mention the Church of Serios in front of his daughter. Elder Bara was silent as she had her eyes closed. Truthfully, she was listening to the voices of the land. She opened her eyes and chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Seems the land is aware. No need to worry, the land will make sure we are all safe. The ariels already sent a warning to one of them." She said.

Ili and Zach looked at each other confused and both screeched when the entrance door slammed open, Sandy stormed to her room, the door slammed shut loudly.

"What happened to her?" Ili said, worried.

The woman put down the plates and ran upstairs to speak to her friend. Elder Bara frowned while Zach was confused.

"She had an encounter with her past. Zach don't do anything stupid today. I think that girl has had enough." She said.

"Grandma! I got the bread!!" Arisa's voice rang cheerfully as she came out of the kitchen.

"Umm...did something happen? The air is tense?" Sothis said as she saw the silence and tense air.

Arisa internally frowned. It just felt like things were going downhill today. From the joyful day they had to suddenly a broody and almost...gloomy. She put down the bowl of bread on the table and looked over to Elder Bara.

"Is it okay if I go around town for a while?" She asked.

"Just make sure to wear that cloak of yours, alright?" Elder Bara said and Arisa nodded as she grabbed her cloak from the hanger and headed to the town.

**[ --- ]**

In reality, she wanted to go to the forest to visit the place. She overheard a few towns people say that there were sometimes gems found in the small ponds and rivers of the forest. She also brought some food with her just in case she encountered a wild animal or got hungry. Sothis appeared and floated beside her, amazed by how green and beautiful plants of the tropics were.

"Oh, what plant is this?" Sothis said as she floated to a strange looking one that looked like it almost had teeth.

"Oh, it's a venus flytrap." Arisa said.

"Why is it called a fly trap?" Sothis asked.

Arisa pointed as she saw a fly nearby and it landed on the said plant. The look of shock on Sothis when she saw it snapped shut and trapped the fly in its mouth.

"It a carnivorous plant. It eats bugs." She giggled she saw the goddess made a face of disgust and backed away from the plant.

"Never mind then." Sothis said as they continued to walk.

Once in a while they encountered a few lovebirds, budgies, parrots, and even a cockatoo. It was a sight to behold seeing Sothis interact with these birds. It was a cute sight. The birds were very welcoming and Sothis couldn't help but laugh when a few of them landed on Arisa's head. One big white cockatoo started pecking at Sothis and that was a fight Arisa would definitely want to see again.

"Do you know which pond or river nearby I can find crystals?" Arisa said.

A few love birds chirped and flew ahead, meaning they would lead her there.

"Come on Sothis! And stop fighting with that cockatoo!!" The girl said and Sothis smacked the cockatoo away and bolted before it went after her.

The other birds that witness this were laughing among themselves.

**[ --- ]**

"Not bad." Her purple eyes gleamed as she had found a good amount of crystals she could sell.

This was a secret location she had found a few months ago and was more than happy it was just her. The number of natural gems growing are worth a good amount of money. Especially from those who use magic and those from Brigid. They always paid a good amount for these gems because of the spiritual value. She had good haul today as she continued to sift through the waters. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she heard the bushes rustle and quickly hid to make sure no one found her. She let go a sigh of relief when she saw it was two love birds but that was short lived when she saw a little girl walk out from behind the bush.

"Thank you love birds!!" The girl said happily as the two birds chirped and left.

She internally grumbled because like usual, it's always the birds. At least it wasn't spiders. She was quite as she watched the girl walking near the lakebed and removed her cloak. It was that girl from the inn.

"Hmm....okay...it was like this...." the girl said as she placed her cloak down and walked into the water.

"Eeep!! Cold!!" She screeched a bit but giggled.

She was silent as she watched but froze a bit when she saw the girl spotted her bag of crystals she collected.

"Hmm?" The girl was confused as she approached the bag and opens it to look inside.

"These are amethyst and quartz. Decent sizes also...." she muttered.

"Hey." She decided to come out and approach this girl.

Arisa turned when she heard a voice call out to her and eyes widened when she saw the much older girl. Black silky hair tied in a ponytail with smooth combed bangs to the right side of her face. Dark purple colored eyes, light colored skin. The girl wore a simple blue shirt with black pants that were rolled up.

"Oh...is this yours?" Arisa said as she held out the bag.

"Yeah. Hand it over." The black-haired girl said as she reached out her hand.

Arisa sighed and handed it to her.

"I got to admit. You found some pretty good size ones in there. I'm Arisa!! What's your name?" Arisa said.

The older girl looked at her blankly for a moment but spoke.

"Shamir." She said.

Arisa froze. This was Shamir....Shamir. SHAMIR?!?!!? Okay, she knew Shamir was from Dadga and it never once crossed her mind that should encounter her ever. So, to actually meet her at a young age, was both surprising but amazing.

"Hey, you there? You zoned out." Hearing Shamir's voice made her snap out of it and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Shamir!! So, here looking for crystals also?" Arisa asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah. I didn't think I see anyone in this spot. It's rare to see the birds actually take a liking to someone. Especially us humans." Shamir said as tied her bag to her belt.

"I see. I guess I was lucky?" Arisa said.

Shamir just gave her a blank look and pointed to her left.

"If you're looking for crystals, they are a little bit more on the deeper side so be careful." She said and Arisa nodded.

"I'll be alright. I can use my magic to walk on the surface." She said.

Shamir was a bit confused until she saw the girl float a bit over the water.

"So, a mage? Not bad." Shamir said, impressed.

"Right now, the most I can float is about 10 minutes, unfortunately." Arisa said as she floated over to the deeper side and Shamir went after her.

"Well, for me it goes up to my waist, for you, to your neck." Shamir said.

"By the way, I saw you in the inn. Are you heading for Brigid?" She asked and Arisa nodded as she picked up a light blue quartz.

"Yeah. Grandma Bara is going there for a festival. I'm excited." Arisa said as picked around colored quartz and put it in her own bag.

"Seeing all those people, I'm guessing you're a mercenary in training huh?" Shamir said.

"Yup." Was all Arisa said as she continued to pick up some crystals.

"Wait, I leave that one." Shamir suddenly said as she pointed to the golf ball size quartz Arisa had in her hand.

"It's still growing. I put that one back if I were you." She said.

After 20 more minutes and one very soaked Arisa and Shamir diving into to save her, the two girls were satisfied with their findings, but Shamir gave the young girl a scolding for not being careful when she warned her of the deeper side.

"This should make it up??" Arisa laughed a bit nervously as she used some of her wind magic to dry their clothing.

Shamir glared at her but sighed.

"Thanks." She said and put on her shoes.

"Want to head to town to get something to eat? By the way, you're paying for food as payback for me saving your behind earlier." Shamir said and Arisa pouted.

"Fine. You win. It's the least I can do." She said and the two headed to town.

Scents, sights, food, so much to see without being restricted this time. Arisa felt much freer with being able to walk around like this. To be honest, she was a bit wary of Shamir because she had the same personality as her much older self, compared to Felix, who was a sweet cinnamon bun as a child and went through a full 180 when he got older. But she understood why he went through those changes. It was the same result with everyone in the game. Each person had a reason why they became the person they are in the future. Shamir was no exception either. After all, in 11 more years, this land...Dadga, will be no more. The girls walked through the town till they stopped in a small food stall.

"Oh!!! Spicy chicken feet and rice!!" Arisa said happily as she saw the food they were serving.

"You actually like chicken feet?" Shamir cringed.

"In my defense it's tasty." Arisa said back.

"What can I get you girl?" The stall vendor said.

"I'll get the spicy chicken feet and rice please!!" Arisa ordered.

"A Babute." Was what Shamir said.

"Alright. It'll be ready in a bit. That will be 13 copper coins." The vendor for said and Arisa paid.

The two girls went to sit down at a wooden table nearby.

"Babute??" Arisa said to Shamir and the girl nodded.

"It's ground beef, curry powder, and apricots." Shamir said.

"It sounds good. Also, I don't remember seeing you at the inn. Are you staying there?" Arisa asked and Shamir nodded.

"Honestly, just for a day and was planning to sneak onto the ship go Brigid to go. My parents are away at Fodlan. I live her in Dadga. Three villages away from the coast." Shamir explained.

"I see. I don't think my dad would have a problem letting you join us. You could have just asked?" Arisa said.

"I could have, but then the adults ask where my parents are. I plan to be mercenary. I don't plan to stay in just one place." Shamir said.

Arisa nodded as one of the servers brought their food and they thanked them.

"So, why are you here in Dadga?" Shamir said as they began to eat.

"Well," Arisa took a bite of her chicken feet, "Like I said before, my family and I are going to Brigid. The reason we're here in Dadga is because there was a leak in the boat. They'll have it repaired tonight and we'll be going tomorrow." Arisa said.

Before Shamir could answer, a blur of blue went past by them and nearly made them spill their food.

"Comeback you vodyanoi!!!"

Shamir sighed but couldn't help but laugh with many others as they saw the fae giggle as it managed to snatch a small bread loaf to eat. Arisa was just beyond shock seeing a fea. She knows dragons, wyrens, pegasus, witches, vestals and all that exist in the world of Fire Emblem, guess that means fae also?

"I'm guessing that's your first time seeing a fae huh?" Shamir said and Arisa nodded slowly as she turned back to her food.

"Well, might as well get used to it. Dadga and Brigid especially are lands connected to nature and spirits. We do practice shamanism after all." She said.

"Yup." Was all Arisa said as the two girls ate and talked.

Honestly, the talk the two girls were having was pretty well. Shamir talked about how she was the daughter of mercenaries also and was already at a young age taking jobs. She loved using the bow, and how she hated spiders. Arisa said, like her, was mercenary. She loves sweets, traveling, basically the things she loved to do in her old world expect not saying things like she loved video games, otaku culture. She especially talked about how she loved learning about magic. Magic did not exist in her old world. That was fact. So, learning magic in this world was something she was beyond happy to learn.

"You like teaching about the stars?" Shamir said a bit confused as the server picked up their plates since they finished eating.

"Yes. You be surprised what there is out there!!" Arisa giggled as she began to explain a bit of the solar system, galaxies and black holes. Poor Shamir felt like she was suddenly in a math class.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!! Too much information that my brain hurts!!" She said and Arisa giggled a bit nervously.

"Sorry, I overdid it. I just love teaching people of the stars. It's called _``Astronomy_." She said.

"Huh...interesting. So, the stars, sun, and moon can also be used to tell the direction of things and time. I like that. Especially when hunting or long travels." Shamir smirked.

Arisa smiled as the two girls got up and began to head back to the inn.

**\- With Sandy -**

"Ahhh...so you reconnected with you daughter???? And ex-lover." Ili said very confused to Sandy, who was laying on her stomach and face buried in her pillow.

The woman does a muffled whimper while Ili just chuckled nervously.

"Well, it can't be bad right? You love the girl as your own daughter, don't you? Isn't that a good thing that you have reconnected with her after so many years? Maybe even speak properly with your ex-lover?" Ili said.

Sandy mover her head and looked at her blankly.

"I'm perfectly fine with reconnecting with Flayn but Seteth is another story. He's...part of the Church of Serios." She said the mood of Ili instantly shifted to one of coldness.

"I see....so he's part of the so-called holy church?" The woman's eyes became void of emotions.

The reason Ili was no longer a noble has a big reason to do with Church of Serios. The woman was originally the daughter of noble sailor. Her family is said to have been the direct descendants of those who bore holy blood. In reality, it was a lost Crest. She possesses a minor Crest and it was considered dangerous. Those of the South Church especially saw her family as a threat. Though they were outsiders of Fodlan, they were one of the few people outside of Fodlan that possess Crest. And that was considered a sin by those of the Church. The South Church planned an ambush on her family for 3 days before her 14th birthday. The result....

Ili clapped her hands and smiled.

"Never mind you can just tell him to completely fuck off next time!!!! His sister is an exception of course because unlike that hypocrite of her brother, she is an innocent one!!" She said a bit too happy for Sandy's taste but the woman won't judge her for it.

Ili has not forgiven the Church at all.

"Changing the subject...we'll be heading out tomorrow. Let's..leave Dadga with good memories and not sour ones." Sandy said as she stood up and smiled to her friend.

Ili sighed and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Sorry.....I overdid it again..." the woman said and Sandy shook her head.

"It's alright. Your anger is understandable. Like I said to you and the other girls, if you start heading down the wrong side, I'll be the ones to pull you back. That's a promise not only as your general but as your friend." Sandy held her hand and Ili nodded.

"Thank you. Truly...now, shall we go eat? I'm sure Elder Bara is fuming right now." Ili giggled lightly and Sandy agreed.

The two women got up and headed downstairs but only to witness the said old woman giving not just Lady Byleth but...

"Wait, that's Shamir. I haven't seen her since she was a baby." Ili said and rushed over to see what was going on.

The two young girls were on their knees, eyes looking down on the floor as Elder Bara scolded them for being gone for 1 hour and much more, eating food when they were getting lunch ready.

"We're sorry...." Shamir and Arisa said as the old woman huffed.

Indeed, the rest of the day.... was full of wonders.

**\- The Next Day: Early Morning - **

"All aboard!!!! The ship is ready!!" The captain yelled out from the ship to those of the land.

There were a few other passengers going to Brigid also because of the festival that will be going on. Shamir spoke with Jeralt if she could be allowed to join them on their mission. It also took Arisa to convince him and even proposed a deal she helped out in selling a few crystals they have gotten.

"Alright, but make sure to stay with us. You're still young as a mercenary." Jeralt said as the two girls first bump.

They smirked at each other proudly as they boarded the ship but were still waiting for Sandy.

"She's usually not this late. Should I go look for her?" Zach said as he was on the crow’s nest.

Ili was on her wyvern, flying nearby and she shook her head.

"No. She spoke with Jeralt. She needs to take care of some personal business. All I'll say is that it's a family problem." The woman said and Zach was just confused.

"She has family?" He said.

Instantly, Damayo roared angrily at him, and he screeched loudly. Many burst out laughing at this because the man jumped and hugged the wooden pole.

**\- With Sandy, near the docks of the Church Ship -**

With a brown colored cloak hiding her identity, the older woman smiled sadly as she saw Flayn run up to her.

"Sandy!" Flayn hugged her but also more importantly, how Seteth was with her.

"Sandana......." Seteth whispered as he slowly walked up to the woman, who gently removed her hood and looked at the man with no emotion.

"Seteth, it has been 10 years. You haven't changed." She said.

Flayn was silent as she back a bit away so the two may talk.

"I could say the same thing. You...haven't challenge either." He said.

There was an awkward silence on Seteth's part and a tense one with Sandy, but the woman sighed and spoke to break the ice.

"I haven't forgiven you for judging others but.... if that is you belief, then so be it. All I was asking for back then was that you respect the beliefs of others and not show hostility towards them. I get you have a deep distrust to us humans...." she said sadly.

Seteth was silent at this as she continued to speak.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past but......being stuck in it will do you no good. I'm taking the steps necessary to forgive the royal family of Almyra. It's......a long path. I'm already atoning for the sins I have done......" she said and handed him a green jade necklace.

"I'm giving this back." She said.

"You....still had it all this time...?" Seteth said.

" I did." She nodded, "Could never bring myself to get rid of it. So now" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "Goodbye **_Cichol._** May we never cross paths again." She said and shock filled the man and Flayn.

Sandy walked past him and smiled to Flayn sadly.

"I hope you do well. You know, I figured out you two were actually father and daughter a long time ago. Out of respect, I chose to remain silent. I'm sure you two have your reasons. I won't say anything. Take care Flayn...no...**_Cethleann_**....I hope you are able to create your own path." The woman patted the girl's head one last time, but also kissed her forehead.

Flayn was shocked as she saw the woman holding back tears.

"You really are like a daughter to me, ya know that don't you?" Sandy grinned and left as she put back her hood.

Seteth was silent as he looked to the bracelet in his hand and gritted his teeth. The wave of emotions he was feeling, could be described. Flayn's lip quivered as she walked away to return to the ship, leaving her father in silence. Indeed...today was different.

**\- Hours Later-**

"Urrrghhhhhhhhhh!!!" Arisa once more was suffering at the hands of sea sickness.

Shamir could not help but laugh at the agony the younger girl was going through as they were only 2 hours away from Brigid.

"You got to get used to it Byleth!! You'll never be a mercenary at this rate!!" Shamir laughed as the girl glared her way weakly and with shaky legs, walked over to her.

Despite looking pale and green, Arisa pointed at her.

"I will get used to this!! Just you watch!! I'll become a strong mercenary, even stronger than you!!" Arisa dared to declare.

Shamir just chuckled and patted her head.

"Yeah, good luck. We'll see how strong you really are when you do your first human kill." Shamir said.

Now that made Arisa completely recover.

** _To kill._ **

** **

** _To take a life. _ **

The trauma from the day of the assault at the Kingdom came back and haunted her. The sight of fighting, the sticky red substance that splattered on her face. The scent of iron was coming back to her. Arisa shook and Shamir took notice, beginning to regret saying her words. Seems even the others took notice till the girl looked up to her.

"Yeah. Till that day comes, I'll train this mind and body of mine till the bell rings for my blade to strike. Till then, how about we train together? Seems like a good deal for my fellow mercenary rival." Arisa said.

Jeralt could not help but nod hearing the words of his daughter. He felt proud. Sandy was silent the entire time as she watched the girls speak. The words she said to Seteth, came back to her. She had discovered their identity when she was cleaning the Saint statues in the church. The two resembled the statues of Saint Cethleann and Saint Cichol, so much to her eyes. Their scents were the same. Flayn had Seteth's temper sometimes, and his smile. She began to put two and two together, resulting in her discovering who they were and that they were father and daughter. She respected their choice because of how Flayn would complain to her about how Seteth was beyond overprotective of her. She sighed once more, part of her regretting in a way cutting contact with both. Not only for their sakes, but for her own. Though she said she hopes to never cross paths again with Seteth, she knew damn well such a thing is impossible. She'll keep her promise in not saying anything. That is something she will keep her word, no matter what.

"Pirates!!!!!"

Her eyes narrowed hearing that words as she stood up and removed her cloak. They spotted a ship with a black flag and the woman took out two metal fans. In truth, these fans she stole from the Church of Serios became they resonated with her Crest. The fans seemed as it was pulsing, alive.

"Formation!" Jeralt yelled and the Captain looked at him confused till he saw Ili and Ra mount their creatures.

Shamir readied her bow as Arisa took out the metal rapier she bought at the kingdom, and she fingered gun. The tip of her finger, electric sparks were forming. Zach sighed as jumped off the ship and stood perfectly at the surface of the water.

"Shield of Leviathan!!!!" Zach yelled as a huge wave of water grew around the ship to protect it.

"A sailor ships!!! Watch out, there are mercenaries on it!!!" One of the pirates yelled.

"Nothin------" the other pirate that spoke dropped dead by an arrow that hit the heart.

Shamir, with narrowed eyes, was the one to release it. Arisa could not help but be amazed how Zach was manipulating the water. Indeed.

"Zach the water bender..." she internally laughed, and it was silenced once she saw Ra and Ili charge at the pirate ship.

It was an unbelievable sight. Ili drew out her lance and charged at the enemy pirates like a true wyvern rider. The movements were graceful yet deadly. She would take down anyone who dare cross blades with her. The woman's lance stabbed through two more and jumped off her wyvern. Ra like before, his movements were beyond that. True to his blade, he was feared. Warping herself to the ship, Sandy spun with grace as she used her fans to block and cut her enemies. In a quick second, she warped Jeralt to the ship. The blade about to come down on him till he caught with his hand, crushing it. There, true to his name, The Blade Breaker.

"Support from the distance!! Watch the archers!" Jeralt yelled and Shamir, Zach and Arisa saw them.

"Sothis, a little help!" Arisa internally yelled and the goddess nodded.

"We need to take down those archers. Have Shamir aim 45 degrees to where the net is!!! Have it break down so it can cause the archers to fall!!! You know what to do from there!!" Sothis said.

"Shamir, aim at 45 degrees!!!" Arisa said and the girl looked at her confused till she looked at the ship and smirked.

"Got it!" The girl yelled and sent a deadly blow at the net, cutting it.

"Ghhhaaa!!" The archers screamed as the net underneath their feet came undone.

The unfortunate ones fell to the water and Arisa grinned as she jumped, floated near Zach.

"THUNDER!!" She yelled as a lightning bolt fell to the water surface and electrocuted the fallen archers.

That was officially her first kill. She managed to kill 4 archers. Arisa looked at her hands and once again they were shaking. _Taking life...._

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Zach, who looked at her sadly.

"It's alright." He smiled at her sadly, "It's never easy. Now, let's finish this!" He said and she nodded firmly.

Shamir smiled sadly as she saw her friend was able to calm down. It was never easy to kill. To take a life. But that was reality at times, a slap to the face. Her eyes went wide as they heard an explosion at the pirate ship and flinched when Sandy and Jeralt suddenly appeared behind her.

"That was too close!!" Sandy said as she saw the fire from their ship.

Ili and Ra flew out of the smoke but there was one man alive on the ship...he drew his last breath as he threw his axe at Ra but....

**"RA!!" **

Ili pushed him out of the way, the axe, with horrific sounds, lodge deeply in her chest.

"ILIIIIIIII!!!" RA yelled in horror as the woman began to fall towards the ocean.

"No, no, no, no!!!" Arisa screamed as she flew towards the woman falling.

"SOTHIS PLEASE!!!!" She cried.

This was the first time seeing someone she cares about being killed before her eyes. She heard her father and Sandy scream. Elder Bara covering her mouth in shock. This power..now...it truly was the time to use it. She didn't care if it hurt her, even of the possibility that her body was not ready to wield such power. She didn't care. All she wanted was to save someone she cares.

"You know what to do." Was all the goddess as said as Arisa screamed at the top of her lungs.

** _"TIME PUUUULLLLSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"_ **

Her body burned. Her lungs burned. This surge of power as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Time pulse began to sing its song as the world turned violet around her.

The waves began to turn backwards, Ili began to return up, the axe flew back to the pirate's hand. The look of horror on Zach returned to one of joy. The life in Ili returned. Time pulse sung its last note, and this time, she was ready. The pirate once more raised its arm, throwing the axe but it was then stabbed in the arm by the sword of a child. The scream the girl did was enough for Ili to look back and just barely dodge the axe that flew her way. Anger filled the girl's eyes. The name, the _Ashen Demon_ was born as Arisa roared furiously as she kicked the pirate to the flames. She didn't care if she just caused a man to be burned alive. She was angry, angry. She panted as she continued to hear the screams of agony till the man turned her way.

"_You.....Ashen Demon...._"

Dropping dead to the ground he did. Arisa fell to her knees and coughed violently. It was too much. That was her first experience ever using time pulse. The power was still far too great for her body to handle and it burned. Sothis was crying and screaming, telling her she would be alright, that she was sorry for not thinking it would cause this much effect on her body. She could hear voices and in a blurry vision, saw Ra jump off his pegasus and run to her. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but her vision becoming black.

**\- 1 hour later -**

"Is she okay?!" Shamir said worried as Elder Bara came from under the ship.

"She's alright. Just tried from the fight. This was her second fight after all. And her first...to take human lives." The elder said.

Jeralt was worried as he went in to see his daughter and closed the door. The minute Arisa saw him, she jumped off her bed, ran to him and began crying in his chest. The others outside the room could hear the young girl's cries, and Elder Bara sighed sadly as she looked to the others.

"Let them be. For now, let us go up to the deck." Elder Bara said.

"Elder, I am worried. Do you think...this path of a mercenary for the girl is a good idea?" Sandy said as they got up and saw the passengers and the others talking happily to each other despite the incident that happened years ago.

"The girl has a kind soul. Too kind to be exact." The Elder said as Shamir looked back, worried.

"5 years, that girl lived in isolation until a few months ago. Look at her now," she turned to the group and looked at each, one by one.

"Tell me, would you have preferred the girl live with no knowledge and complete innocence till the day she breathes her last, or you would have preferred she learns and grows, so she may be a strong soul?" She said.

Sandy was silent as she listened to the woman speak.

"No answer eh? Well, let time speak and it shows you the answer." Was what the woman said.

Shamir was silent as she looked out to the sky. Truthfully, she left her family a year ago. Too many mouths to feed, too little money. She left so they may live. Of course, she would never admit she left to Byleth. Knowing the girl, even for a short time, would offer her to join them. She closed her eyes and sighed. Not yet. Not yet.

**\- 1 Hour Later: Afternoon: Brigid -**

"We made it on time for the festival!!!" Elder Bara cheered joyfully as they got off the boat.

It was an amazing sight for the two young girls as they saw the festival and the people. Different colored clothing, feathers, the clothing of those connected to spirits. Heck, there were clearly many spirits flying around. Currently, Jeralt had his daughter over his shoulders, to give her a better view while Ili, still partly shaky from nearly getting cut in half, was surprisingly being a bit clingy to Ra. Perhaps it's because Ra nearly saw the woman die had Lady Byleth not interfere. The scream the girl did was enough to make Ili look and see the incoming axe. The woman's life flashed before her eyes but enough to make her barely dodge.

"Well......I think those two are finally going to confess." Zach smiled to himself as he saw Ra and Ili talking to each other civilly and maybe a blush here and there.

Rin will be happy.

"Zach, come!!! We're going to the temple!!" He heard his grandmother's voice and internally sighed.

**\- Later at Night -**

Indeed, Arisa was amazed by the culture of Brigid. As she watched many men and woman of Brigid come to it, she saw many were excited. Some had face of horror that remind her of Bernadetta. Others were cheerful. Annnnnnddddddd......far in the hidden alley, she spotted Ra and Ili kissing Oh so deeply passionately.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that." Arisa thought.

She felt Sothis shutter at this. Rest in peace virgin goddess eyes. While Jeralt carried her on his shoulder, Sandy was doing the same but for Shamir. The two girls grinned at each other as they heard the music start, meaning the start of the festival. The dances and music of shamanism began to play. Men played drums, the women dance, both genders sung the vocals to the music. Arisa nearly didn't recognize Zach because of the clothing he was wearing, that of a colorful one. Elder Bara wore the traditional clothing of a shaman and she waved to them. Zach joined the rest of those his age in the dance. It was amazing and many their bodies glower, revealing the magic they used. Many gasped when they saw Zach's magic revealed because water magic was extremely rare but nonetheless, many cheered. The festival lasted throughout the entire night. Many drank and sung, celebrated. She even saw a few people getting married. Ra and Ili aren't going to be two happy about it because those two are absolutely drunk and just got married together by a male Shaman. Elder Bara was just laughing and said to let it happen because true, right now they will regret it but the result of it will be not too far. Zach had wandered off to who knows where but after 1 hour, he had returned, soaking wet but a complete grinning mess. He had chosen to confront his fear of water by joining the other men his age at the swing in a nearby coral reefs. At first, he was afraid but, after forcing himself to jump in, he had no regrets. He had an amazing time and perhaps encountered a female water spirit that he likes.

The rest of the week they stayed in Brigid was truly one to remember. Weather there were both sorrowful and joyful memories, they were the ones, Arisa was more than glad to have. She hasn't exactly perfected the language of Brigid but she was getting there. Learning more about the culture, the people there, and learning some powerful spells. Truly wonderful time. Sothis watched and was more than happy to see the world.

**\- A Days Later -**

"You sure you don't want to come back to Remire Village with us?" Arisa said sadly to Shamir.

The older girl shook her head.

"I'm alright. My home is hear in Dadga. But hey, if anything ever happens, I promise I'll head to the village there first." Shamir chuckled.

They had returned her back to Dadga after the festival. Honestly it was hilarious sightseeing Ra and Ili in horror, finding out that they have been married while drunk.

"Then, can we write letters to each other?" Arisa said.

"Not sure, it'll be hard since I'll be traveling a lot, but we'll see. Also, here." Shamir gave the girl simple aquamarine anklet, "It's....my thank you. I... never had this much fun before. I hope your journey back to Fodlan is safe. Goodbye Arisa." Shamir smiled sadly.

Arisa lips quivered and hugged the older girl tightly and looked her firmly.

"This isn't goodbye!!! We'll meet again one day!! That's a promise!!!" She said and Shamir couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Alright then!!! It's a deal!!! Let's see if you're taller than me by then shortcake!" Shamir said.

"I AM NOT SHORT!! YOU'RE JUST TOO TALL!!"

**Chapter 8: Tropical Winds: Part 2: Cutting Ties to A new: End **

**[ ---- ] **

**And the tropical adventures are done!!!!! Quite interesting huh. Honestly, I almost got hit with writer's block, but the next two chapters will not focus on Arisa/Byleth but will be Paralogues to Sandy and Florencio. **

**Now, some of you will be asking me a few things regarding Seteth. I decided to do more research on his character and honestly, he's a bit hard to write. Shamir? Yes, Shamir is from Dadga and I looked it up to confirm it. **

**Now....time for the deadly timeline to help you all have an idea how much time had passed. **

**Arisa arrived in August: Verdant Rain Moon**

**It took all of September to arrive to the Kingdom: Horsebow Moon**

**They stayed for all of October there: Wyvern moon.**

**It took another month (November) to return to Remire Village: All of November: Red Wolf Moon.**

**Two Months to travel throughout the Empire, Both December and January: Ethereal and Guardian Moon.**

**Till February: Pegasus Moon: They traveled to Dadga.**

**So, Arisa has now been in the 3H world for 7 months now. Already meeting new and familiar faces. So, how will this go? Will we get a time skip? We'll see :3 **


	10. Paralogue 1: Part 1: The Shadow and The Innocent

_With burned skin, the scent of iron, the look of horror as she felt the once smooth hands hold her shoulders. A sad yet proud smile looked at her full of love as they handed her rust covered sword. The scent of burning flesh filled the air, the scent of ashes and cinders. Burned bodies everywhere she looked. _

** _"Live...live on......."_ **

**[ ---- ] **

Her eyes snapped open as she laid still on her bed, looking at the ceiling in shock. She took several deep breaths to calm down her pounding heart.

"5....4...3...2...1..." repeatedly said those numbers as she took those deep breaths.

Once she knew she was calm, she sat up and let her blanket fall of her. She always slept naked because it felt more comfortable and she could move much more freely if needed to. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Multiple scars, her body wrapped in bandages. The most recent one needed to be changed and clean. Her long black hair touched the floor and she grimaced a bit.

"I need to cut it." She muttered as she walked over to her drawer and opened it, pulling out scissors. Taking them, she began to cut her hair, locks of black hair fell to the wooden floor, she made sure they fell in a certain pile because she will be selling it for a good amount of money. Her black hair was worth a lot more since it was that from someone from Almyra. A couple minutes passed, and she was satisfied with how she cut it. Up to chest at most. It was a little crooked, but she didn't care. She walked to her closet where her usual clothing of sleeveless black shirt, black tights with knee length shorts and a simple black cloak. She put her clothing one and combed her hair, her silver eyes never leaving the mirror. She picked up a small thin brush and dipped it in a small little jar of black paste, it was eyeliner. Using it to create her wings, she nodded once she was done, she grabbed her bag and left the room.

Walking down the hallways, she looked at them blankly. The place they lived in wasn't the best but at least it was way better than living in a cave. She reached the stairs and climbed down, only to hiss as she heard a slightly feminine scream and turned to the owner.

"WRRRERYYYYY??!!?!!?" The owner of the scream had his arms up as he exaggerated as he looked at her in sorrow in horror.

"Why did you cut your hair Sandy?!" With purple hair in a ponytail, dressed in a white lab coat, and a black shirt, khaki colored pants and black shoes, Sandy looked at Florencio with a blank face but rolled her eyes.

"I needed a haircut. Don't cry Florencio. It's been a long time since I've cut. It was bound to happen." Sandy sighed as she looked over to her brother and friend, who was weeping.

"But still!!!" He said.

Once more, she groans but just shook her head.

"Anyhow, is breakfast ready? I'm heading out to the Red Canyon. Heard some rumors that there's some good products over there. Who knows? Might mug a noble or two and give the money to a few kids." She said as she walked to the table and sat down.

"You're an idiot. You really think there's treasures in that place? Well, maybe because the Church of Serios forbids people from going there." Florencio said as he placed down a plate of red rice, ham, and eggs, along with a cup of peppermint tea.

She thanked him as he sat down and the two began to eat.

"Any jobs so far?" She asked and he nodded.

"Request to poison a lord in The Kingdom, another from The Empire. Another from a town, and so on so forth. Seriously, the pay is pretty good but damn....I don't like this time one particular..." Florencio said as he handed her a black colored envelope.

She opened it and it was a request to kill a lord a Lord in the Kingdom near Blaiddyd territory but also...

"Even the children and wife......" She frowns and saw Florencio sigh.

"I did a bunch of digging and in truth, the man sending this request is a bigot because the wife of the Lord chose to marry him." He said and Sandy laughed.

"So jealously?! Haha!!! You know what to do Florencio. Expose the man for targeting the innocent." She smirked and he smiled back to her.

Sandy knew that smile far too well. Florencio may be a dastrad at times, but he knows when to take the necessary steps to expose the corrupted nobles. He did research on the wife of the Lord also and turns out she was a commoner who the Lord and the client had fallen in love with. But the girl chose the Lord and not the client. The client was an also a Lord of the Kingdom and let hell break loose.

"You know me so well Sandy." Florencio smiled as he was handed back the letter.

The two continued to eat as they discussed their plans on what to do. Sandy was more than happy with the plan Florencio. As the woman put on her cloak to leave, she strapped on her sword to her waist and left out the door.

**\- Underground City: Shambhala: Black Market -**

Only so few knew of this underground city in the Empire. The technology here was beyond advance compared to those up in the surface. Sandy and Florencio were part of an organization called Those Who Slither in the Dark, or TWSD for short. Unlike the majority of those people who looked like walking corpses because their skin is pale as paper. Their goal was to destroy the Church of Serios. Florencio and Sandy had different goals in mind.

"Hey Acio!!" Sandy spoke to the pale colored old man who was opening his shop, barely.

The old man glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. I got the weapons you need. Plus, that acid poison that your brother ordered." The old man grumbled as he opened the doors and she followed after him.

He took out a box with multiple small blades, made of uranium steel. They had a strange glow as the woman picked it up and observed each one by one. In it was also a strange device called a wrist bow.

"Deadly little thing. Not bad. 3 gold coins of I remember correctly?" She smiled.

"Make it four because that bloody steel was difficult to get my hands on." Acoi glared.

"Only if you can get me that katana, I been asking for how many months now?" Sandy said.

Acoi groans pulled out the damn sword and she smiled.

"Weapons, katana and acid. Pay." Was all the man said.

Sandy paid him 5 gold coins for the trouble he went through to get what she needed. As long as he was getting paid, he was more than happy to get the supplies she needed.

"Going to the surface, now are we?" Acoi said and she nodded.

"Yeah. Getting some nobles killed like usual. They really bother me a lot." She said

"So, need anything from up there? Since ya know, I owe you for the supplies?" She said.

"Wootz steel. Need at most 3 of them." He said and Sandy gawked.

"Finnnneeeee!!! I'll see if I can get you some. See you old man." She said and waved as she left the shop.

"Drop dead." Acoi said.

"I HEARD THAT DASTARD!!"

**\- 2 Months Later: Garreg Mach: Oghma Mountains -**

"Haha!!" With her mother's sword and a wide grin on her face as she killed off a giant wolf that nearly attacked the caravan she was travelling with.

"Oh, thank you!!!" The merchant said as the wolf dropped dead to the ground.

"Yeah whatever. Just drop me off near the mountain side. That's all." She said as she began to cut off the wootz steel off the wolf.

The merchant gulped as he watched the woman cutting the wolf like nothing.

"Are you a mercenary?" She heard a little girl as.

"Yeah. Just traveling through Fodlan." She said and her bag was filled with all the wootz steel she got and turned to the merchant.

"I gutted it and skinned it. You can sell the meat, skin, and bones for a good amount." Was all Sandy said.

**\- Hours later -**

She thanked the merchant for dropping her off, but he wouldn't stop thanking her for the wolf meat, bones, and skin. She said it was nothing. But he gave her a warning of what is going on in the mountains.

_"Be careful, there are many demonic and unknown beasts roaming those mountains. The Church doesn't allow anyone to enter them." _

The woman just rolled her eyes as she began her way through the mountain. And through those hours, she understood why people were forbidden to enter.

The woman jumped backwards as she barely managed to dodge one of those Demonic Beast. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. For some reason, the thought of "_it was once human_" ran through her mind as she jumped back once more. With her katana held in right hand and her mother's sword in her left, she growled like a feral beast. She was running low on energy. She spotted a bridge and ran towards it as fast as she could, even more by sending a burst magic through her body. She was more than happy that the beast did not follow. Now that she has a better look, the place was in deep fog. She was on her guard as she continued to walk a head. A few more minutes and the fog cleared, revealing a ruined ancient looking village. Moss growing on stone walls, ancient words written on a stone tablet. She frowns. This place.....the feeling of sadness and sorrow filled her as she continued to walk deeper into the place.

"What happened here.....so many...sorrowful cries and whispers....." she muttered.

Unknown to her, gentle green eyes watched hiding away, curious but confused. What was human doing here? Was she a bandit? Thief? Ooohhhh!! She was curious!!! Maybe she should talk to her!!!

"I swear......bloody treasure my arse!!!" Sandy growled as she looked around the place. Worst of all, it was getting late and she could only imagine that the creatures here got more active at night. She began to walk around, collecting tree branches that have fallen, using wind magic to cut them. She was thankful she did keep some of the wolf meat with her. She found a stone house that luckily the roof top of it had not broken down. She sighed as she began to unpack her bag. Once that was done, she walked out and began putting tomes around the house to create a barrier and protect her. It was an extra protection barrier. She sighed as she went back in and started the fire. With that done, she set up her sleeping bag. She could feel the temperature dropping and was not liking it.

"I need to get herbs...." she muttered and luckily the forest was close.

With a sword in her hand, she was careful as she walked. She picked edible mushrooms, rosemary, mint, was surprised to find a truffle that were edible and shot down at least 2 quails. She made sure they were males before she killed them. She found a pound and was relieved.

"Good, salmon and catfish." She muttered and aimed, waiting for the right moment.

"Got you!" Using her wrist bow, she shot two arrows and pulled the two fish out.

They were nice and plump.

**Snap.**

Her eyes suddenly went cold as she turned and shot one arrow towards a tree, it hit the trunk. She felt someone was watching her for some time and was not liking it.

"Who's there?! Come out before my sword is brought down in your throat!" She said.

_"Please wait!! I mean no harm!!" _

Confusion filled the woman as she saw innocent mint colored eyes peek out and slowly the owner of them walked out. She held a strange gold winged staff and wore a short long sleeve black dress with gold embroidery, a little bit of ruffles with ribbons. She had mint colored hair curled cutely.

"A child?" Sandy gasped.

"What is a child doing here in this place? Much less...almost alone?" She thought as the young girl slowly walked up to her.

"I am sorry to have startled you. I saw you enter the village and was curious as to why you are here. Perhaps you were sent or lost? I am interested to what brings you to such a place isolated from the world." The young girl said.

She spoke so formally. Was she a noble? Sandy relaxed as she put down her hand and made her bow disappear.

"What are you doing here kid? This place is pretty in ruins. Did you get lost or something?" Sandy said coldly.

She needs to keep her mask up. The girl huffed.

"How rude. I was merely saying I do not wish to cause you harm. As for your question, I live here. Zanado is my home." The girl said.

"Wait what?! You live here?! Who's the idiot that put you here?!" Sandy said, shocked.

"Ummm....well...." the girl was a bit nervous.

Sandy sighed and walked past her.

"Head home girl. I'm not about to become your baby sister." She said coldly and headed back to the village.

"Please wait!!" The girl called out and Sandy gave her a dry look, "I have not spoken to people in such a long time!! May I at least know your story?" She said.

Sandy groans but nodded.

"Come on.... I’m not about to leave you here....bloody hell....I'm Sandana but call me Sandy if you like. And you kid?" She said as they walked.

"Oh!! Right, I am Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance." The young girl now known as Flayn smiled as she did a small bow to her.

Sandy began to question herself if she picked up a lost kitten or a complete idiot.

**\- 1 hour later -**

"Oh, my goodness!! This wolf meat is superb!!! Usually it is very gummy, but it tastes so tender!! And the fish also, it reminds me of home cooking!! You said this recipe is from Almyra, correct?" Flayn said excitedly as she sat across from Sandy.

The said woman couldn't help but smile a bit as she saw the girl eating happily. She did notice the staff the girl had but looks like it was important to her, so she won't take it.

"Yeah. Honestly, you seem like you haven't eaten in years. Glad you enjoyed it." She said.

She noticed the girl smiled sadly and realization hit her.

"Ah. Sorry if I offended you." She said.

"No, it is alright. I honestly have not eaten in a long time. So... this fish...and meat. I thank you very much for sharing your meal with me." Flayn said.

Sandy sighed and nodded.

"It's alright. You can have seconds if you want. I made enough to feed four people." She said.

"I can?!" Flayn said excitedly.

Sandy could not help but chuckle. So much for her mask. She took that off.

"Yeah. Go ahead." She said as she served the girl a second plate.

Flayn squealed in joy as she ate and Sandy in a bit of a silence. Truthfully, she hasn't felt this calm in a long time. Maybe because the only one she can be herself with is her brother. She heard Flayn choke a bit and handed the girl a cup of water, which she happy took and gulped it down.

"Ummm...so what brought you here to Zanado?" Flayn asked.

Sandy was silent but decided to speak.

"Since you're a child, I'll tell you. There were rumors that supposedly there were rare treasures here." She said and Flayn was silent as she continued to speak, "But of course it was just rumor and there is no treasure here. Still, I admit, these ancient ruins are better left alone. I can hear the whispers of sadness and sorrow here." She said.

"Whispers?" Flayn said a bit softly.

Sandy looked over to her a bit concerned but continued to speak.

"Yes. Something happened here. This place is filled with both sorrowful and joyful energy. I'm sure this place was once filled with people. That's the most I can sense." She said.

Flayn was silent for a few moments and Sandy took notice.

"And you?" She said, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh!!! I.....I was injured for a very long time. I just recently recovered and awaken from the comatose state I was in. My brother brought me here my safety." Flayn said.

"And where is he now?" Sandy said.

"Currently, he will be away for two years to speak with his Lord. It's a political issue." Flayn said.

It wasn't a complete lie. Her brother really did have to leave for some time. Sandy scoffed at this and shook her head. Who leaves a child? But then again, she can tell the girl wasn't abandoned.

"Must be one of those overprotective ones. Ughh..." Sandy internally groans and shook her head.

"At least you aren't abandoned. That's good. N-------" The woman suddenly shut her mouth and stood up, with sword in hand and quickly turned off the fire.

Flayn was alarmed by this and Sandy went "shhh..." softly to her. That's when the young girl noticed it. There was a demonic beast and to the utter horror of Sandy, it's the same one she fought earlier today.

"Flayn, stay here and do not leave this barrier......" She whispered.

"What?! You're going to take it on yourself?" Flayn whispered back and Sandy nodded.

"Yeah, I am. It's still pretty injured...If I can land one good shot at its heart...." Sandy muttered as she began to walk out.

"Stay here. That's an order." Sandy said to Flayn one last time before she went out the door.

**[ ---- ]**

**Regret?** _Absolutely. _

Sandy yelled with all her might as she slashed at the demonic beast and managed to blind it. It roared in agony and she was getting tired. The roar it did call forth at least two giant wolves that the older woman was barely able to kill them. She was angry. If Florencio was here, he would have used his dark magic to kill these monsters. Unfortunately, magic is not her best choice right now. And for her to use her steel bow in this night, it's suicide.

"RROOOOAAAARR!!" It roared again and this time, she------

"HOLY LIGHT!!!" Her eyes went wide as a pillar of light blasted the beast from under its feet.

It roared in agony.

"SANDY NOW!!" Flayn's voice yelled and she took it.

The woman charged at the beast and stabbed her sword in its heart. It trashed around with all its might, but she didn't let go, not one bit.

"RAAAHHHH!!" She plunged the sword deeper and this time, its movements became slow and fell to the ground with a massive thud.

Sandy coughed as she pulled out her sword and backed away, having a better look at the massive beast.

"Are you alright?!" Flayn ran up to her worried.

"I'm alright. I'm more worried that you disobey me and came out when I said not to!" The woman said angrily at Flayn, who looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry...." the girl muttered but was suddenly surprised when she felt a warm hand patting her head.

"Sigh...it's alright. Then again, if you didn't, I would be dead. Thank you." Sandy said with a small smile.

Flayn looked up to her a small blush and both of their eyes widened in shock suddenly when they saw the demonic beast turned to ashes. Left where its body was, was a piece of metal next to a strange stone with a symbol on it. Sandy was confused as she picked the two up. She recognized the metal was uranium metal but the other one?? No clue. She shrugged her shoulders and put it in her bag. She turned to Flayn, who gasped.

"You're injured!!" The girl pointed to her shoulder where there was a deep gash.

"Huh....I didn't notice." Sandy said as she touched it.

"One moment!! I'll use my healing magic." Flayn said as a soft green light began to glow from her hands.

"Ahh....it's warm." The woman thought as she closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed and her shoulder was healed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ummm...if it be alright, you can stay with me in my home. It's small but it's better than living out here." Flayn said a bit embarrassed.

Sandy could not help but chuckle as she patted the girl's head once more.

"I'm a stranger but I'll take you up on that offer little one. For now," she turned to look at the two wolves, "Think you can help me carry these?" She said and Flayn nodded excitedly.

**\- The Next Day -**

It was a small stone house enough for 5 people. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, a nice bathroom and a small living room. Currently, Sandy just woke to the smell of something burning and bolted to the kitchen, making sure someone did not break in. She thanked whatever God is up there in the skies that she was wearing her nightgown and not sleeping naked like usual. Instead, she saw Flayn putting out a fire and a pot filled with...some purplish thing. Oh lord....is that fish head!!!??

"Sandy, good morning!!" Flayn said happily.

She was wearing an apron and it was a bit messy.

"What are you doing...?" Sandy asked.

"Oh!!! I made breakfast for you!! Fish stew!!" The girl said excitedly.

The older woman slowly nodded to herself as Flayn had her sit down and placed a bowl of......purple stew in front of her.

"I hope you like it!!! This is to show gratitude for yesterday!!" Flayn said.

Sandy nodded and stared at the purple stew in front of her. The smell was strange, she saw herbs mixed in, a damn fish head.... oh god...bubble popped!!!

"Well...it might be edible...." the woman thought as she picked up her spoon and had a spoonful of it.

"So?" Flayn said as she noticed the woman was silent after the spoon of stew enter her mouth.

The next thing Flayn knew, Sandy's face fell flat on the table, her mouth frothing and eyes void.

"SANDYYYYYY!!!!"

** **

** _[ --- ]_ **

"I'm so sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!" Flayn wept in her hands as Sandy laid on the long sofa.

She was pale but still smiled.

"I-it's alright. Just......I'll handle cooking for the time I am staying here." Sandy said as she drank the stomach medicine her brother had given her.

Thank goodness she always brought with her that medication case with her. She took the most powerful one.

"You're...terrible at cooking...That's a fact..." Sandy said and Flayn cried.

"I'm so sorry...my brother has always been the one to do the cooking and had never taught me how." The young girl said, and Sandy sighed.

Ooohhhhh, Sandy would feel horrible if she left this girl alone here!!! She clearly can't cook for herself, there are beast here, she lives alone, can she even sew?!

"I'm going to regret this most likely...." the woman thought as she stood up.

"Flayn, I'm going to town. I'm going to buy supplies." She said.

"Oh...you're leaving?" Flayn said sadly and Sandy shook her head.

"No, not yet at least. I'll be staying here in Zanado with you for a while. If that's alright with you?" She said.

Flayn's eyes sparkled like candles and she nodded!!!

"Of course!!!! You can stay here as long as you like!!! I know it's only been two days since we met but I feel safe with you!!! I haven't felt this way in a long time!" Flayn said happily.

Sandy could not help but chuckle seeing the girl so happy.

Honestly, it was extremely rare for someone to melt the barrier Sandy would put around herself. This young girl for some reason, felt she could talk and be herself with.

**\- 2 months later: With Florencio-**

The man had received 4 boxes filled to the brim of Wootz steel. Plus, another box with herbs. A highly valued material in Shambhala. The man did not know what to do with it all till he saw the letter it came with. Using his pocketknife, he opened it and his eyes went wide.

_Florencio, the four boxes of wootz steel are for Acoi. They are my payment to him for the weapons I ordered. As for the 5th box, they are rare herbs I found in Zanado along with that highly valued Zanado fruit. I'll be traveling for a year. Hope you understand. I'll send you a message if I need anything alright. Take care. _

_\- Sandy. _

Florencio repeatedly slammed his forehead on the table and screamed into the pillow he grabbed.

"Why does she always do this to me?!" He cried but smiled sadly.

He knows she must have a good reason for leaving for a year. He does wonder what caused her to do such a thing. He got up and took the boxes to Acoi, who's eyes nearly went out his head when he saw the four boxes of wootz steel. It was a funny sight, the only thing the old man complained was that he now owes Sandy a favor. Florencio could not help but laugh hearing this. Yeah, things were going well.

**\- With Sandy -**

"I hope he got the letter..." Sandy muttered to herself as she was looking to the sky.

She wore a regular black dress and her hair was in a high bun.

"Sandy, how exactly do you plant these flowers?" She heard Flayn yell out from nearby.

The older woman could not help but chuckle.

Indeed, she needs this. For once, Sandana felt she was home.

**(Paralogue 1: Part 1: The Shadow and The Innocent) **


	11. Paralogue 2: Part 1: Memories of Hatred

**\- Imperial Year 1164: County of Varley: Takes Place 2 months before Arisa Arrives-**

As much as he hated being back in the Empire, Florencio needed those medical herbs in County of Varley. Goddess, why must always find himself back to this wretched place that brought nothing but bad memories from his younger days? He sighed as he walked through the gates of the town, ignoring a few strange looks from the villagers. Some thought he was a noble because of his clothing, he ignored those comments. He kept looking around, surprised by how much had changed in the town. He walked towards a medical herb shop next to a bakery and entered. Immediately he could tell that one of the shop helpers was about to yell at him, thinking he was commoner till he pulled out a simple glass card size tablet with gold lettering and an official stamp from The Church of Serios.

"I'm a doctor before you yell at me." Florencio said but internally smirked as he saw how pale the shop helper became once he saw the card.

Very few doctors in the Fodlan have ever passed the grueling medical exams to become high ranking professionals. Enough to be a court mage if they wished. There are only 5 doctors in all Fodlan that have the seal. Florencio happen to be one of them. It was extremely rare for him to use the card.

"I-I'm sorry. Right this way Sir. What herbs are you looking for?" They said and he smiled.

"I need these herbs from this list." He handed the helper the list.

The man's eyes went wide once he saw what was on the list. The herbs that Florencio needed, were very expensive but heck, he could easily grow them properly in his garden. That's one of the main reasons why he always buys these expensive and rare herbs because he won't have to come back to buy them later.

"Uummm...sir, this one in particular, we're out. You need to speak with Count Varley to get permission to enter his garden to pick it up." The helper said.

Florencio frowned and groans in his hands. The other shop helpers looked at the man in pity because they all knew it was a huge pain it was to speak to the Count. Florencio sighs and spoke.

"Please have the herbs ready in 4 hours. I'll be heading up to the Count......also, here." He handed the shop helper a 5 silver coins which their eyes went wide at the sight of it, “Use it to buy everyone a drink. Trust me.... I can tell you all need it." Florencio said and left out the door.

He heard everyone in the shop cheer and heard a woman yell, "PARTY AT THE CLUB TONIGHT!!!" He couldn't help but chuckle hearing this. Then he heard the shop owner to tell everyone to shut it. Florencio couldn't help but laugh as he left towards the town to head to the Count's house.

**\- 40 minutes Later -**

In front of very gates, he despised so much he stood. He saw two guards there and walked up to them.

"Good morning. I am here to seek permission from Count Varley to pick mullein from his garden." He said and showed his official card.

The guards gasped at the sight of it and one of them quickly ran to the mansion to inform the Count. Florencio internally growled and wanted nothing more but to leave, but his old pride of an assassin kept him from doing that.

"You may come in." The guard said and escorted him to the mansion.

"Horrible taste of red as usual...." he thought to himself as he saw a few red painted walls and more when they entered inside the mansion.

He knew this place inside out from his years of sneaking out of the mansion from his old days. He noticed the air here was still stiff like usual, but it felt...different for some reason. Almost...cold. He shook his head as he waited in the entrance room of the mansion, looking at the paintings of the wall. One of them was the typical one from the church. The other was one of the family. The count of the house, his wife and one little girl with timid eyes.

"Good Evening Doctor!! Forgive me for being so late!! My daughter's training can be a hassle at times!"

It took everything in Florencio not to frown at the voice of the Count Varley as he turned back to him with his usual closed eye smile.

"No no!!! It is alright. I understand that training can be difficult!" Florencio smiled.

It was fake. It was a mask he wore to hide his utter disgust he had towards the Varley. He hated how they treated commoners and many others unequally. Count Varley smiled to him and spoke.

"I heard from my messenger you wish to pick a few herbs from my garden." The count said and he nodded.

"Yes. They have recently run out in the herbal shop and I didn't want them to go through so much trouble, so I decided to speak with you myself." He said.

"I see. Understandable. Would you like to have tea before you go to the garden? I allow permission to pick the herbs you wish." The count smiled.

"Ahh!! Thank you very much for the offer but I am alright. It's a custom of mine but I brought some Albinean Berry blend as a gift." He said as held a small metal square box with gold print on it.

"Ah!! You are too kind. Thank you very much." The count said as he took the box.

"I'll have a maid escort you to the garden. I do hope you enjoy your time here Doctor." The Lord said.

"I will." Florencio said.

That was a complete utter lie.

Walking through the hallways, Florencio kept his closed eye smile as the maid walked him towards the back of the mansion where the garden was. He noticed the woman was very tense. She wasn't the only one. He noticed all the servants were very tense. The man knew why.

"It's okay." He suddenly said, making the maid flinch.

He let his forced smile go and spoke softly.

"I won't hurt you or others. I don't know what Count Varley said to you all, but it is alright. There is no need to be so tense." He said.

The maid was suddenly afraid, and Florencio sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small pouch and handed it to the maid. The woman was confused until he spoke.

"I counted there are 20 servants here in the mansion total. There are 20 gold coins in that bag. Each servant is to take one coin each." He said and the maid's eyes went wide and about to protest till he spoke again.

"This is an order as your higher up. Pretty sure Count Varley gave you all orders not to speak to me. I understand. This will be my only order from me. I know most aren't getting paid so this should help you all. Remember, one gold coin each. It should be enough to help you all for 4 months." He said.

The maid wanted to cry and thank him, but she couldn't. Florencio smiled kindly and spoke once more.

"All of you have endured much. I know you can do it." He said.

**\- A few minutes later: Garden -**

It was a lavish and beautiful garden filled with flowers and herbs. The man was more than happy picking the herbs he needed and others. He smiled a bit as he saw a few flower spirits and hummingbirds playing near a few rose bushes as he continued to carefully harvest them.

Not too far, lilac eyes watched curiously as he was tending a few of the flowers that weren't properly watered. The owner of those eyes hissed in pain as their back sting. Seems that was enough for Florencio to turn their way.

"Someone there?" He said.

Florencio stood up and walked over to small berry bush that rustled a bit. He looked behind it and heard a small squeal. It was a young little girl with short purple frizzy hair, dressed in a white dress, boots and was holding tightly onto a teddy bear. Florencio sighed as he recognized the girl. It was the same one from the painting. But his eyes narrowed now that he had a closer look at the girl.

"You're hurt." He said and the girl gasped, shook her head rapidly.

"Now little one, come here." He said and once again the girl shook her head.

Florencio groans as he bent down and spoke softly to her.

"It's alright. I won’t hurt you. I want to help you." He said.

The little girl was a bit hesitant but slowly walked up to him. She had a better look at him now. Long purple hair, wearing a dress that those of Gremory wear with a witch hat. He really did look like a woman.

"Can you.... make the pain go away?" The girl spoke a bit scared and he nodded.

"I can. May I?" He asked.

The girl nodded and he gently places his hand over her head. A green magic circle appeared underneath her, purple glowing flower petals surrounded her and tickled her. She couldn't help but giggle at this and awed when the petals turned to sparkles and disappeared beautiful. The pain all over her body was gone. What the girl did not know was that every time he did this, a small flash of the individuals memories flashed before his eyes. The man was doing everything in his power not to stand up and go kill the Count of House Valery. He saw the cruel and grueling training the girl was going through. That why she had cuts and bruises all over her.

"Thank you so much!! Ummm...Mr.....?" The girl said.

"Florencio. But call me Dr. Lilac if you want to." He smiled at her kindly.

"Okay. I'm Bernadetta. Nice to meet you Dr. Lilac!!!" The girl is now known as Bernadetta grinned.

Florencio smiled kindly and patted the girl's head as he stood up, gently taking her hand.

"How about I show you around the garden? Is there any plant you like?" He said.

"Oh!!! The carnivorous plants that my uncle grows near the fountains!!! I love those!!" Bernadetta said excitedly.

Florencio laughed a bit nervously hearing that but didn't mind.

"Alright. Let's go over there." He said.

If phones had existed in this world, I can guarantee the maids nearby would be taking thousands of pictures of them together. They thought they looked like mother and daughter.

**\- 2 hours Later -**

"Now, if you knit the string like this, it will make things easier. Careful now." He said as he was showing the girl how to knit.

He had politely asked one of the maids if she could bring him yarn and knitting nettles, which she gladly did. Many of the servants had come up to him and thanked him for the gift they had received. "_Gift_" was the code word for the money they received. As he was passing by one of them, they heard they wished their Count was as kind as him. Florencio internally smiled bitterly. Part of him wished he could say he was Varley but the other half of him didn't. He didn't have the Crest of Indech. He wasn't born with a Crest. He looked over to the young girl who happily hummed. Bernadetta felt safe around him. Happy, compared to the cruel training her father is putting her. "**_The Perfect Wife_**", was her father's way of saying. Florencio gently patted the girl's head once more. As he was about to speak, he saw the girl's eyes brighten as a man with similar hair color as she walked towards them.

"Uncle!!" The girl said cheerfully as the man walked up to them.

"Good afternoon Bernadetta. Oh!! And hello Dr.!! I was informed you came to pick herbs. Is it to your liking?" Lord Varley said.

Florencio noticed that this man was not filed with malice. Usually the flower spirits would immediately go away, including the hummingbirds. This man most likely treats Bernadetta kindly, like a human being.

"It is. Thank you very much. I was originally going to just pick herbs but seeing this little one made me stay a little longer." He said as he patted the girl's head, who squealed happily.

Lord Reines Von Varley was the younger brother of Count Varley. He was a well-respected man among the commoners compared to Count Varley, who was hated and feared. Lord Reines smiled kindly as he saw his niece squeal. How long has it been since he has seen her happy like this?

"Ummm, Doctor, may I speak with you privately?" He said and Florencio nodded.

"Of course. Bernadetta, I'll be back in a bit." He said and she nodded.

Florencio and Lord Reines walked a bit further down the garden to make sure no one heard their conversation.

"Doctor...there is something I wish to ask you? Did you.... notice anything strange with my niece?" He asked.

Florencio was silent as he recognized the look in the Lord's eyes. He was testing him. To see if he was trustworthy.

"If you mean the bruises, cuts, almost broken shoulder and red marks around her wrist and ankles. Yes, I did." Florencio said brutally honest, causing the Lord to look at him surprised.

Florencio's smile finally dropped as a cold shadow swept over his eyes. They almost looked like they were glowing as he looked down at Lord Reines.

"Tell me Lord Reines," the air around him became cold like ice, "Why is that child being abused by her own father?" He spoke with zero emotions, not giving a damn about his kind appearance being shattered.

Lord Reines looked down to the ground in shame and spoke.

"I can't do anything even if I wanted to.... she bares a minor Crest of Indech, making her the lone heir to House Varley. I can't do anything...I wish I could take her away but that would land me execution. I truly care about her." He said and Florencio was silent as he listened to the man speak.

"Crest....again....cruse this damn system of inequality!!!!!" Florencio mentally roared as his face became stone cold.

"I see. Tell me, have you heard of a former maid named Michael?" He said.

The Lord was confused at this sudden topic but answered.

"Yes. She no longer lives but her name is used as an example to the maids and servants of the consequences they will suffer if they disobey my brother unfortunately." He said.

Suddenly the air around them just became ten times colder.

"Oh, I see!!! Ha!!! Well, seems Count Varley is really wishing to receive divine punishment at some time in his life." Florencio said.

"Doctor...will you report what is happening to my niece?" Lord Reines asked.

"Unfortunately, if I did, that would land me a target on my back. But..." he places his hand on his shoulder and spoke, "If you need me to take her away, I will. If things begin to escalate to extreme, contact me through the spirits of the flowers and I will come." Florencio said firmly.

The Lord's eyes went wide and smiled sadly.

"Thank you...t------!!" There was suddenly a high pitch scream and both men bolted back to where Bernadetta was.

**[ --- ]**

"Stop it Papa please!!! It hurts!!" Bernadetta cried as her father hit her again.

The girl was knitting peacefully till she heard footsteps walk up to her and a hand suddenly slap her.

"You foolish girl!!! How many times have I said not to do commoner activities?!" He hit her again.

The girl cried as she tried to protect herself from the incoming hit that was about to hit her again, but it never came. Instead....

"GHAA!!"

Her eyes snapped open as she saw her father was thrown back by a gust of wind. Her jaw dropped as she saw it was the flower spirits hissing like cats as they circled around her, as if protecting her.

"Eh..? Eh? Eh?" She was in shock still till she saw one of them land on top of her head.

"You filthy creatures!! How dare you!" Count Varley said angrily but the spirits hissed back.

**"My, my!!" **

The two humans and spirits turned towards the approaching Florencio, who had a closed eye smile.

"It is quite rare for the messengers of the goddess to protect humans!! It sure is a surprise to see them so angry. Ufu." He chuckled as Count Varley stood up, shocked.

"Messengers of the goddess?" Count Varley gasped as he was still recovering as he looked over to his daughter.

The flower spirits hissed at him and Florencio spoke with his smile.

"Oh? Count Varley, you did not know? Fae are said to be the messengers between the goddess and the people of Fodlan. They give their blessings and protection to the land by the order of the goddess. They say if a fae is angered by the actions of a human, they will curse them. Divine punishment from the goddess." He opened his eyes and still spoke with his smile, tilting his head a bit to the right.

His eyes almost looked like slits. He was angry. So very angry. But he was grateful that the flower spirits interfered or else he would not hesitate to kill the man. Count Varley paled hearing that story. It wasn't a complete lie though. Florencio smiled as he walked over to Bernadetta and the spirits looked at him confused.

"(_It is alright. Thank you for protecting the girl. If you hadn't done it.... I would have killed the man.._.)" he spoke in an unknown language.

The sound of it was almost ancient, with a whisper and strange sounds. The spirits eyes went wide hearing him and the one on Bernadetta's head spoke up.

"(_We don't like to see this human cry!!! She gives us offerings and is a pure soul!)"_ It said and the others nodded.

"(_Keep protecting her. Thank you.)"_ He smiled sadly.

"(_Yes, yes!)"_ They all smiled.

"What are they saying?" Count Varley said and Florencio turned to him with his smile.

"They have taking a liking to your daughter. They said not to scold her anymore or they will place a curse on her and take away her Crest." He said happily.

That immediately made the count turn pale but also angry. The part of taking away her Crest was a lie to put fear into the Count.

"That's impossible!!! Such a thing should not-------!!!" He backed away again when they began to hiss.

Florencio chuckled and Lord Reines was getting worried. Bernadetta hugged her bear tighter.

"I...see...Very well, Bernadetta! Make sure to behave well from now on!" Count Varley said and left.

There was tense silence till Florencio let go a sigh of relief. He bent down on one knee and gently touched the girl's cheek. His hand glowed softly, and her bruises healed once more. The flower spirits were silent as they watched till he spoke again.

"Are you okay?" Florencio said softly.

Him saying that, was enough to make the girl cry and suddenly hugged him tightly. She cried on his shoulder and he whispered softly "there, there", hoping to calm her down. It worked a few minutes later.

"Better?" He said and the girl nodded.

Lord Reines smiled sadly as he watched this.

"Dr." He said and Florencio turned to him, "Can you...come and stay here for 3 days each month? I think it would be helpful." He said.

Florencio knew what the man was thinking. To prevent Bernadetta's father from causing more damage. What's more, with him, as someone of higher power, will help.

"Of course. Let me speak to Count Varley first. I will make my **presence** known." He said with a smile, but his eyes held a sly one.

He will not let this child be alone.

**\- 30 minutes later -**

"Pardon?" Count Varley looked at him shocked.

Florencio smiled as he was in his office speaking to the count.

"Yes. I would like to come to stay for 3 days each month to train Lady Bernadetta. I have taken a liking to your daughter and she seems to have the potential to become a wonderful user of the bow and lance. I would like to train her." He said.

"Oh!!! It would be an honor for a High-Ranking Doctor like you to do such a thing." Count Varley said.

"_Truthfully, I'm making my power known to scum bag like you. How low the noble adults have dropped of this house. Only the girl and her uncle are good souls_." Florencio thought as he opened his eyes.

"If I may ask, I heard that the name of a former maid is being used as an example to teach the servants a lesson. If it be alright, may I hear the story behind it?" He said.

He wanted to know more information and his history after finding out he was of Varley bloodline many years ago.

"Oh, that old story. Well, many years ago, some filthy maid and a stupid noble of this house had an affair. Of course, the maid was kicked out along with the child because he was born from a commoner and had no Crest. The story is used to show the servants of the consequences they will suffer. Doubt the hag and child survived anyway. Punishment from the goddess." The Count said proudly.

Florencio was doing everything in his power that to murder the man on the spot. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh, I see!! Count Varley, what would you do if that child was alive?" He said.

"That child is most likely dead. Doubt he survived." The count said.

"Well, I hate the one to break the news, but the child survived, grew up to an adult and is very much alive. He was born with a Crest." Florencio said.

The part of being born with a Crest was a complete lie though.

"What?! That's impossible!!! How do you know this?" The count said shocked.

Florencio simply smiled.

"Well, I am a doctor after all. Doctors of the high rankings have access to past medical records. You are speaking of this made me remember a particular record." He said.

"Is there more?!" The Count looked scared.

Florencio inwardly chuckled and just smiled.

"The rest I cannot say Count. It would break the law of privacy. Other than that, I thank you for your time here. I will come back next month to train Lady Bernadetta. I do hope she is well. Thank you for your time. I got the herb I needed. Have a good day Count." Florencio smiled and left before the count could say anything else.

**[ --- ]**

"You have to go? Noooo!!! Please don't!" Bernadetta cried as she hugged Florencio.

Florencio smiled sadly and bent down to her, gently holding her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bernie, but I have to go. But I promise you this." He said and the flower spirit that has been sitting comfortably in her head, floated in front of her with a smile.

Its glowed purple and became a purple flower earrings that Florencio put on the girl. He smiled warmly to her.

"I'll come back each month. I'll be truthful, as a Doctor but also a mercenary, I travel a lot so there may be times I won't be able to come sometimes. I will write letters but also, the little one in your earring will protect you." He said and stood up.

Bernadetta sniffed and nodded.

"Okay....keep that promise!!" Bernadetta smiled widely as she hugged him.

Florencio smiled as he waved farewell to the young girl, who went back to her uncle. As he turned away, the smile he had turned to a frown. Not towards the girl but her father. He hated the adult nobles of Varley, that was a fact. Now through the flashes of the girl's memories, it was made clear that the children who bore the Crest of Indech suffered. He was not happy. He was angry.

** _How long must this sick twisted system live.....? Why didn't you just kill the man like you Oh so wanted to? _ **

He froze once he was out the gates of the mansion and walking down the path to the town. The inner dark voice of his.... how many years has it been since he had heard it? No, it never went away, it was always there. But till now, it never did speak loudly in his mind. He shook his head and continued to walk.

** _There there. Trying to deny me. I thirst blood.....give it to me.....it's been so long since our blade as killed someone we so wanted to murder._ **

"_Silence."_ He said to himself as minutes became 40 as arrived at the town, heading straight to medical shop.

His herbs were packed, and he summon a strange particular staff. Like Sandana, he stole a relic from the Church. This staff in particular can be used without a Crest. He looked at the crest stone on it and sighed as he mounted the staff and took off. He should have arrived back to Remire Village in a week, thanks to the speed the staff went.

** _Multiple Personality Disorder_ **

In this time and age, such sickness were not identified. Others would say it was a rare disease, or a curse from the goddess. Or an actual curse done by a dark mage. Florencio developed this during his younger years. There were times he could control it and at times he could not. The only ones who knew of his second persona were Jeralt, Sandana and his wife. She accepted him regardless of his sickness.

Florencio looked back to County of Varley and frowned. Maybe one day he will introduce Lady Byleth to Bernadetta. They are only 3 years apart and maybe they will get along.

That day will come in the future.

**(Paralogue 2: Part 1: Silent help)**

**[ --------- ]**

**If you have played the game, then you know why Bernadetta is the way she is. I recommend watching her support conversations to learn more. **


	12. Chapter 9: Duscur Dawn: Part 1: Road to the Shadows

**\- Two Years Later: Imperial Year 1167: Pegasus Moon: February - **

** _Panting._ **

** **

** _Running._ **

** **

** _Listening._ **

** **

** _Smelling._ **

** **

**_Touching_**.

Her prey was running swift like a deer. That's because her prey was a deer. She wasn’t going to let this one escape. She made a bet after all. If she could manage to hunt down one deer by herself, she would be allowed to have the first sip of the sugar cane cider from Sreng. Sugar cane did not grow in Fodlan after all, but thanks to her love gardening and help from her uncle, she was able to successfully have a few grow. Of course, they are nothing but seedlings, so they have yet to be harvested till fall.

"There!" She mentally yelled as she heard the cry of the deer get trapped in the extra net she had set up.

With a smile on her lips as she climbed up a tree and stood on a thick tree branch, she readied her arrow, aiming to do an instant kill on the deer.

"I still hate doing this no matter if it's an animal or human...." she muttered as she steeled herself and her face became void of emotions as she was set to release the arrow.

The woods became still, only the small rustles of leaves could be heard. The deer looked up to her direction, it's big brown eyes almost made her crack.

"May you be reincarnated in the future. Thank you and I am sorry." She said and released her arrow.

Truly, she really did look like an Ashen Demon but her other name she had earned.....

The deer did not scream when the arrow pierced its heart. No sound was heard as it dropped to the ground. It was an instant kill, because she did not desire ever for her kill to suffer. All emotions came back to her as she let go a sigh of relief as she jumped down from the tree, landing on the tip of her boots because she used wind magic.

"Not bad, not bad. You improved in your form of landing and this time only a minimum amount." She heard the voice of the goddess as the said girl appeared before her with her hands behind her back, lightly swinging her legs.

"Well, I have a great teacher after all." She said and the goddess smiled proudly till she spoke.

"Florencio is amazing." She said.

"HUH?! How dare you?!" The goddess huffed till she began laughing.

"I'm joking Sothis!!! You're still my number one teacher." She grinned and Sothis huffed but gave her a small smile.

"So, Arisa, you won the bet then?" Sothis grinned and Arisa smirked smugly.

She turned back to the deer and smiled sadly as she bent down to remove the arrow from its chest.

"Thank you..." she muttered softly as she removed it.

She will never get used to the feeling of blood on her hands. She picked up the deer like it was a sack of potatoes and swung it over her shoulders. It was going to be a good 10-minute walk. As her and Sothis begin their journey back Remire village, Arisa couldn't help but look back at the memories of her past life and also this one.

"Look at you. Two years ago, you would turn stiff as a log at even the sight of an animal being killed, now you can hunt." Sothis said as she floated next to her.

"It's still hard to believe it's been two years. Time sure went by fast. I still hate killing. I'll never ever get used to it." Arisa said.

Sothis nodded to her and couldn't help but smile at the now 6-year-old girl. Arisa had grown quite a bit. She was much taller than the girls in her village. Since she was the 4th oldest of all the children in the village. Her once dark teal hair had grown long to her waist. It had streaks of light brown hair growing. The same hair color as Jeralt's. Everyone in her father's company was in shock when they saw she had begun to grow brown hair. It mixes well with her teal colored hair. Jeralt honestly had a swell of pride grow inside of him because she was growing the same colored hair as him. Her eyes had turned to a shade of both green and brown. The green faded halfway to brown. Truthfully, looking into the mirror, Arisa thought she looked like a fusion of her old self and Byleth, it was becoming more and more obvious as the years went by. Even her skin had turned a little bit of a tan but that was because of sun burns. Curses. She wore a simple black shirt with black baggy pants easy to move in. On her head, she wore the red jewel chain. And around her neck, the small little yarn doll and charm she got in Dadga. Arisa's black boots made no sound as she walked, both fortunately and unfortunately habit of walking silent like a ninja never went away. After a few more minutes, they arrived at the village and standing near the gate, were the village children and the three oldest ones.

"Dammit!!! She won!!" The second oldest, a boy, screeched while the others laughed.

"I won the bet!!! Hand over that jug of cider!!" Arisa grinned proudly as she ran over to them with the deer.

Florencio was nearby, his eyes went wide when he saw his niece carrying the deer and ran over to the group.

"Byleth, did you go hunting?!" Florencio screeched loudly and the entire group turned pale.

"Yeah...." Arisa grinned a bit nervously.

The man sighed and looked at everyone in the group one by one before he spoke.

"You are all lucky today is the Half Moon celebration!!! Now get your behinds back to your homes or help with the celebration!!! Byleth, you're helping prepare the deer because you hunted it down!" Florencio said Arisa groans.

She hated preparing animals they hunted.

"Don't you groan at me young lady!!" Florencio said.

"Fiiinnneeeee." She said as one of the kids strapped on her waist a half milk jug size canteen.

"Thank you." She said to them and they wished her good luck.

Following her uncle, well godfather, to Elder Bara's houses, where many of the women were helping cook, one of the women smirked at the sight of the deer.

"So, you went hunting even though your father and a few of the men already went to search, ne?" Rin said with arms crossed as she walked over to her.

She was wearing an apron because she was in charge of getting the meat ready.

"Made a bet with the kids and it was worth it!! Sugar cane cider!" Arisa said with a big grin as she put down the deer on an empty table.

Rin sighed as she took a step back as a little girl ran up to her.

"Aunty, Aunty!!! Papa and Mama are arguing over the potatoes again!" A little one-year old girl said as she ran up to her.

Rin groans into her hands and Elder Bara laughed not too far away.

"What I tell you child?! Something amazing did come from that marriage. They fight like newlyweds!" Elder Bara chuckled as she went back to cutting vegetables.

Today was the half-moon celebration during the month of the Pegasus Moon, also known as February. The year was now 1167. It was still hard to believe it had been two years since she had become part of this world. She learned many things. One, for sure was that Florencio would go to the Empire each month for three days to train a girl, or more specifically, Bernadetta. Arisa nearly fainted from shock hearing that, but nonetheless, was happy because she knew of Bernadetta's traumatic history in House Valery. The fact that Florencio was going those three days each month to check on her and much more, to make his presence known to Count Varley so the bastard wouldn't dare go to the extreme to hurt the girl. Learning that Florencio was one of the only 5 highest ranking Doctors in all Fodlan was reassuring. Also, because his pen name was Doctor Lilac. Arisa was looking forward to meeting Bernadetta in the future and possibly save the girl, have her join the house she will chose.

Another thing that happened was that Ili and Ra this time now had officially did fall in love and at first, they did regret getting married drunk. But that soon changed to joy and love, the two getting married the Fodlan traditional way. They now had the blessing of both Brigid and Fodlan. A year later, Ili gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who is named Kama. Ra and Ili were proud parents of that little troublemaker girl. Ili was on maternity leave for a full two years to fully recover along with Ra so he could be with his family. Arisa herself was trained by her father, Sandy _(Godmother_) and Florencio (_Godfather)_. At age six, her father had begun to take her with him to their missions. Truthfully, like before, she will never get used to taking a life. Every time she did, she had grown the habit of muttering a small prayer to them before she plunged her blade into them. Those that managed to get away or survive, have given her the name that Byleth had, The Ashen Demon, but also.... the Angel of Death. That other name she did not know about. Ah, and let's not forget Sothis. The goddess had learned so much of Fodlan through the young girl's eyes but also with being surrounded by so many amazing people. Sothis loved humans. She knew they could be cruel and merciless at times. They could betray and back stab, but she also saw the beauty and good of human life. She saw the joy and sadness, the ups and downs many went through. Being one with Arisa, Sothis had begun to understand humans more and more. It also brought her a few small fragments of her memories back. They were still foggy and blurry, but she knew, she once had a family. A long time ago. Though she could not remember them, she knew they were out there somewhere. For now, she enjoyed being with Arisa and her family. Another thing, Sothis was a monster when it came to training Arisa in ancient magic.

The poor human girl barely managed to survive the mental training. Reminding her, she will be turning 8 years old this year. As for her father, Jeralt was more than proud of his daughter. Though he didn't exactly express his emotions very well, his affection towards her and training was more than enough to show how much he loved her. He trained her in the sword, the skills of a merchant and mercenary.

By now, Arisa had now fully developed her own sword style. It was a combination of the fencing style she learned in her old world but also the sword style of Fodlan. She had her rapier modified so it can turn to like a chain whip, like the Sword of the Creator. She was damn she will prevent Jeralt's death and began practicing manipulating her sword in a way. What's more, Red Hare had grown beautiful. Zach had taught her how to properly ride a pegasus. A bit of a horror to Jeralt because Red Hare loved showing off his speed and Arisa loved going crazy fast in the sky. She described Red Hare's speed like it was a rocket. Her skills in dancing and brawling she loved. It scared a good portion of the boys because her martial arts skills. Sandy showed no mercy in training her in dance. Plus, being the fourth tallest in the village made things made things much more fun. She was 5'4 in her old life and just prayed that she would be tall when she got even older. Arisa experienced what it was like to have a childhood. She learned the names of all the villagers and everyone in the company. She wanted to forever have them in her heart. Truthfully, she just recently come to terms that this was her new life and finally accepted it. There will be times she will be lost in past memories, but she is finally taking the first small steps to move forward. Even with the knowledge of what the future holds, was still a huge burden on her back. She kept it hidden, far too well. Reminding her, she really, really, really, missed playing the piano and violin. Unfortunately, pianos do not exist in this world. Violins, sure. BUT THEY WERE BLOODY AS HELL EXPENSIVE THAT ONLY NOBLES COULD AFFORD THEM AND VERY FEW DO!! She never wanted to forget to play them so in a separate notebook, she wrote down everything she could remember of music notes. She also would sometimes pretend she was playing them by air playing with her fingers.

"Alright, the deer is gutted, skinned, meet cut to the right sized and also the bones removed!" Arisa said as she put down the butcher knife.

Indeed, the deer was cut down well.

"Byleth, go help Sandy with the bread. She needs a few extra hands." She heard Fiona say as she was busy mixing the mash potatoes.

"Thanks Fiona!" Arisa said and went to wash her hands.

The girl made a few water bubbles float. Zach had been kind enough to teach her some water magic spells. She felt like Azura and would sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone at times. The girl arrived at the next room where Sandy was busy mixing batter in a bowl.

"Good Byleth!!! Need you to take out the sour dough bread from the oven and cut them up!" Sandy said in a bit of a rush as she was trying to get everything done.

Arisa nodded and went to do just that.

Another two hours passed almost everything was ready. During that time, her father and the hunting group had come back with a fine hunt. A nice big boar and a rare moose. It was a tradition of Remire Village to hunt only one moose every year during the Half Moon celebration. So, when Jeralt learned that his daughter went hunting without permission because of a bet, you bet as punishment he made the girl prepare the moose.

"I hate this....." once again, the girl was skinning the damn animal while Jeralt watched.

"Seriously kid, you went hunting alone over sugar cane cider?" Jeralt sighed.

"In my defense," she said as she cut a leg, "Sugar cane is extremely hard to get, and it doesn't grow in Fodlan. It took me 6 months to finally be able to grow a small seeding adapted to the soil and weather here." She said.

She turned to him and patted the canteen on her waist with a smug grin.

"I get the taste if thy sweets first!!" She said proudly.

"Oh no, give that here." Jeralt said and walked towards her.

"Catch me if you can!" She giggled and ran around the table.

"Get back here!!" Jeralt said and the man ran after her in circles.

Arisa giggled happily, dodging her father and Jeralt couldn't help but chuckle also.

"Got you!" He picked up the girl by the waist.

"Oh no!!" Arisa gasped but giggled as he spun her around and then put her down.

"Now, hand over that cider." He said.

Arisa groans but gave it to him anyway because he knew she had a sweet tooth and would most likely drink down the entire thing for herself. That was true though.

"Good. Now finish cutting that moose. It's almost time to bring everything out." Jeralt said.

He had to go help set up the fires where the meat will be cooked. Sothis appeared and grinned to her.

"So, looks like you won't be having your hidden sweets tonight. Punishment for the bet!" Sothis grinned.

Arisa gave her a playful glare but shrugged.

"Come on!! Got to bring the food out!!" She said and ran to the kitchen to help out.

**\- 1 hour later: Stables -**

After helping bring out all the food, Arisa was finally able to relax until the food was ready. The girl had decided to visit the stables to see how Red Hare was doing. She brought a full basket filled with vegetables he loved to eat. Once she entered, she heard a very loud neigh that she knew immediately it belongs to her friend.

"Sup Red Hare!!" Of course, during her time alone, she would revert to old form of slang language from her old world.

Red Hare's eyes lit up as she walked over to his section. The girl giggled as he nuzzled his nose on her face. Like before, he had grown to a beautiful strong pegasus. He is technically still in his teen years but still, he was beautiful. He was especially prideful in his long mane red hair. Arisa took the liberty of braiding it and combing it so it would look shiny and clean. He flapped his wings and snorted lightly.

"I know. I got you your food. Enjoy it Red. You deserve it after putting up with me these past two years." She said.

Sothis nodded and sat were Arisa would sit on Red Hare. The said pegasus no longer minded and now had a civil relationship with the goddess. Remire Village had many stray cats and dogs around. Another thing about Remire Village is that Florencio has a barrier around the place. He isn’t about to let bandits raid the place if her, Jeralt or Sandy were away. It also kept away the spies of the Church of Serios so they could never locate them.

"Stop it." Arisa giggled a Red Hare chewed a bit of her hair.

She took out a green hair ribbon and used it to put her hair in a high ponytail with her right and left long bangs lose on both sides of her face. They display how the brown hair transcend to the teal color. Her eyes especially.

"Enjoy the food. I'm going to go change!" She said and waved goodbye.

"Wait for me!!" Sothis said and flew after her friend.

**\- In Arisa's Room -**

With the door closing shut, Arisa ran to her closet and began to look through her clothing of what she will wear. It was still winter after all and it wouldn't be spring till next month. Sothis looked in and pointed to a simple blue dress with her dark green cloak. Arisa had many cloaks.

"Why not this one? I haven't seen you wear it in a long time." Sothis said and Arisa picked it up.

"I haven't worn this one since my trip to Faerghus 2 years ago." Arisa thought as she looked at it.

She smiled sadly as she hugged it to her chest. The faces of Lestia, Zander, Dimitri, Felix, Sylvian, Ingrid and the rest appeared in her mind. She did wonder how they were doing and if they are well. Especially Dimitri and Sylvian. She really did think of the all as siblings.

"I miss them..." she thought as she looked back to the dress.

She was far too small for it back them and now she finally fit in it perfectly. The girl nodded and began to remove her clothing. Of course, Sothis sighed as she looked over to the mirror. Arisa had a few scars but the main one that always stung was the one at her chest. It was a slash mark over her heart. The girl swiftly changed into her dress and put on her other black boots. She grabbed her green cloak with fur and did a twirl in front of the mirror.

"You finally fit in it!! Wonderful!" Sothis said and the girl did a small bow.

"Let us go my lady. I shall escort us to the food!" Arisa and Sothis smiled.

"With pleasure my dear student. Ooohohoho!!" Sothis and Arisa instantly cringed at the rich people laugh.

"Really?" The girl said and the goddess just looked at her confused.

"What is wrong? I saw one of the village girls doing it. Thought it would make me look better." Sothis said as the Arisa began to walk down the hallway of her home.

"Unfortunately, that laugh is usually used when you are being a brat. Sorry Sothis." She said and goddess pouted.

"I thought it made me look good!"Sothis said.

"I guess...? Just, don't do it again. Please." Arisa said.

Sothis grumbled but agreed. Perhaps it would be better to wait for when the time was right.

**\- Later at night -**

"HHHHHEREEYYYYYYYAAAAA!!! WHOOOOOO!!!" Florencio yelled out completely drunk with his mug of ale high in the air.

The man had a horrible alcohol tolerance and was dead drunk by the third mug. Many of the villagers laughed as the watched the calm and graceful doctor turn to a complete drama queen. Sandy had covered Arisa's eyes as she watched her fellow friend's get drunk as heck. Tonight, was a day of celebration so it was alright. Arisa just happily ate her deer ribs. She showed them the recipe for barbecue sauce and looks like everyone liked it. It was their first time eating it. To Arisa, she didn't know how much she missed this familiar taste. It still felt strange eating it on deer meat, but it still tasted as good as the one on the boar meat. She saw her father got in a group with a few men along with poor Zach dragged on along with Jorah. They were all drunk and were singing and at some point, Fiona joined them till Rin pulled the drunk woman away. Now she understood why Jeralt was embarrassed when ever one of his past drinking episodes was mentioned. If she had a phone, she would totally be recording it to show her father the next day. She giggled she pulled out the canteen with the sugar cane cider she managed to snatch back and took a big long gulp of it. Luckily Sandy had went to give the group water to help them sober up a bit. They were going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow. The half-moon celebration was to celebrate the winter harvest and also to thank the Goddess for protecting them through the winter. Arisa let go of a blissful sigh as she finished her giant gulp. The girl could not help but smile as she wiped her lips, watching Sothis dancing happily with a few fire aerials near the big bonfire that was made. She looked around and saw a few the wyrens had fallen asleep because of the warmth of the flames. One of them had a few of the children under its wing as if protecting them. It was cute. She wouldn't trade anything right now for this amazing moment. She yawned a bit, seems like sleep was coming to her. Arisa was starting to feel a bit cold and walked up a bit to the fire and sat near it. She saw Elder Bara nearby and smiled warmly. Once more, the girl could not help but stare at the fire, lost in her thoughts.

_"On an ocean of stars_

_Lo, an angel they see_

_Untouched by the war_

_That the waged......." _

Sothis turned towards her as she saw the girl seemed to be in her own thoughts as she had begun to sing a song she had never heard. Elder Bara went silent as she listened.

_Lain low by their scars_

_A people wounded, but free_

_Seek what lies beyond_

_This dark age_

_The seasons they turn_

_Winter to spring_

_Dulling the pain and_

_Erasing the sting_

_The seasons turn_

_Summer to fall_

_Time's warm embrace_

_Begins to heal all_

_On the wild, at first light_

_The jasper lion will run_

_Hark an anthem he drums_

_Can you hear?_

_The people fresh from the night_

_Rise and listen as one_

_The land that they were promised_

_Is near_

_And though I am gone_

_Just ash in the wind_

_One life surrendered_

_So yours can begin_

_Courage my children—_

_This is your song_

_I am the Earth—_

_I will make you strong_

_A world riven by pride_

_Repaired at last_

_And now its makers can be at rest_

_Our vision come to pass_

_The seasons, they turn_

_Memory fades_

_But when my name has been lost_

_To the grey_

_I will sustain you_

_Year after year_

_I will protect you_

_When dangers appear_

_And though I am gone_

_Just ash in the wind_

_One life surrendered_

_So yours can begin_

_Courage my children_

_This is your song_

_I am the Earth_

_I will make you strong_

Arisa has zoned out completely as she had sung the song and just finished. She sighed and noticed both Elder Bara and Sothis staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Arisa said as she sat up straight.

"I never knew you could sing so beautifully but...the song was also filled with sorrow. I'm curious, what's the story behind it?" Elder Bara asked.

"Well...it's about a goddess who surrender her life to allow her people's lives to be lived anew, free of the influences of the gods. She finally laid to rest with her brother, the goddess expresses her belief that their vision for their people's happiness can finally come to pass. She refers to herself as “the earth", who will "sustain you year after year"." Arisa said a bit sadly.

Truthfully, she was talking about the story of Mila and Duma from Fire Emblem Echoes, Shadows of Valentia. She loved listening to that song especially. Elder Bara nodded and turned to look at the fire.

"Quite a story. You read it in one of your books?" Sothis and Arisa nodded as she saw the Elder about to speak.

"Knowledge holds many things dear. Be careful who you share it with." The elder smiled warmly to her and Arisa was a bit confused.

"By the way, your father didn't tell you this, but they will be heading out to Duscur in 3 days. Just a heads up because knowing you….just make sure not to get discovered." Elder Bara chuckled and left.

Both Sothis and Arisa blinked like owls to each other but grin.

"You ready for another adventure?" Arisa said and Sothis nodded.

"But of course!! I am always ready for some fun." Sothis snickered.

"Same! But for tonight, let's get ready for bed. I'm getting tired. Yyaaawwnn." Arisa said and stood up to head back to her room.

Indeed, tonight was wonderful.

What Arisa did not notice, was her shadow wavered only just a bit. It wasn't just hers. Elder Bara's eyes narrowed at her own as she saw it ripple. She placed her hand on it and frowned.

"_These feelings of sorrow and pain....Who are you? Who are you calling out to?" _

** _\- Dream -_ **

** **

** _"Where are you.....?" _ **

** **

** _"Please come back...."_ **

** **

** _"Don't leave me!!" _ **

_Dark. The place was dark. She could hear a female voice screaming and crying. Her forest colored (green/brown) eyes kept looking around everywhere. _

_"Hello?" She yelled out but only heard weeping once more. _

** _"Papa....mama........I'll kill....you...."_ **

_Her blood ran cold as the voice suddenly became filled with malice. But not towards her, but to someone._

** _"You'll pay...you'll pay....how dare you take them away from me!!!!" _ **

_The shadows began to form in a giant creature. It almost looked similar to an Elder Dragon Namielle from Monster Hunters. But...this one looked more sinister.....shadows covered all its body as it rose it's head and roared down at Arisa. The girl screamed so loudly as it brought down its jaw over her._

_\- End of Dream -_

Arisa shot awake from her bed and her heart beating rapidly. Sweat running down her face as she shakily got out of bed and went to the table near her desk. There was a jug of water and she poured herself a glass. She gulped it down and let go a deep breath she had been holding onto.

"Yaawwnnnnn...good morning." Sothis's voice was heard the goddess appeared and yawned.

She looked at the girl confused, noticing the girl was in almost a shock state. There was still sweat running down her cheek and the girl taking deep breaths to calm down her pounding heart.

"Arisa, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Sothis said as she gently touched the girl’s cheek.

She also noticed the red gem on the girl's gold chain had a crack on it.

"I'm okay...and yeah...a nightmare." Arisa said as she heard to the restroom to take a bath.

"What was that dream.....?" She muttered to herself as she filled the tub with warm water and opened jar filled with dry lavender.

She threw a small handful in. This bath should help her clear her head.

**\- 1 hour later -**

Dressed in her usual long-sleeved button up shirt with her ankle length black skirt with black tights underneath, black boots, her rapier on her waist, and her green cloak, Arisa headed out to the company to get some information on the trip to Duscur. She put her hair in a high ponytail like yesterday. It felt more comfortable and decided to tie like that from now on. She walked into the building and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that was near the entrance. Sandy placed it there in case anyone wanted to have a snack during the time of days.

"Morning Acia and Helena!" Arisa said as she walked up to a front desk where the two women, she called out were at.

"Morning." Was all Acia said and Helena smiled.

"Morning Evergreen!! We're just getting some paperwork done. Plus, the new shipment of umbral steel is heaven!!!" Helana said happily as she was counting a few silver coins.

Acia and Helena were part of Sandy's team. Acia is a former criminal from the Alliance. She had stolen money from House Gloucester to feed her younger siblings. That resulted in her getting arrested till Sandy made a deal to set her free. Truthfully, the woman bribed the guards with gold. Acia and her siblings were then taken in by Jeralt's company and since then, Acia was more than grateful. She no longer lived a life of thieves and her siblings now lived happy lives here in Remire Village. Helena was a Gremory from Albinea. She left her home country to travel the world and eventually chose to settle down here in Fodlan. Thus, the woman was an amazing merchant but a bit on the greedy side. Arisa wondered if she would get along well with Anna if she ever met her. Also, the woman had a strange habit of putting nicknames on people. Evergreen was the nickname she put on Arisa because of the colors of her hair and eyes.

"Oohhh!! So, who’s the one making weapons with the steel?" Arisa said.

Helena and Acia both sigh in sadness as they looked at each other then back at her.

"Unfortunately, we do not have a blacksmith that specializes in this rare metal. Till then, we'll just have it stored in the warehouses until we hire a good one." Acia said.

"What about Zoltan, the Master Swordsmith?" She said and Helena spit out the tea she was drinking.

"I'm surprised you know about him." Acia said.

"Well, yeah. Dad told me he was the one that made his lance after all." Arisa said.

Acia nodded and slapped Helena on her back to help her out. That just made the woman cough more.

"The man is a stubborn bloat. He lives in the Kingdom. Difficult to get a hold of and consider yourself lucky if you even manage to get a hold of any of the weapons he has made." Helena said, now recovered.

"Okay then. Then who made my rapier?" Arisa asked.

"Zoltan, of course. It was your 7th birthday present after all. Plus, it was very difficult to make it like a whip. I'm still surprised you came up with that plan. Zoltan honestly loved the challenge of making a sword like that. It is made with umbral and wootz steel like your father's lance. Anyhow, why are you here so early in the morning, Evergreen?" Helena said.

Arisa smiled to them cutely.

"I overheard Ares say that they are heading out to Duscur in a few days. So, wanted to know a few things." She said.

Helena and Acia looked at each other blankly and shrugged.

"4 in the morning. Make sure not to get caught. Your best spot to hide is in the barrel where the clothing is since hardly anyone checks it." Helena said as she went back to filing paperwork.

"Thank you!!" Arisa said and left with a smile.

Once out the door, Acia turned to her fellow friend.

"Was that really a good idea? Sandy and Florence will have our heads if they learn we told her the time of Jeralt's departure." Acia said.

Helena giggled.

"Might as well see what goes down. No one can stop that girl when she sets her mind on things. Reminding me, how did that date with Ares go?" Helena smirked to Acia who just gave her a blank face.

"Please just shut it. And yes, it went well." Acia gave her a small smile.

"So are you still a v------"

SLAP!

**\- 3 days later -**

"Bag of Black Holes?" Sothis smiled.

It was the name Sothis gave to her friend's bag because you could literally find anything in it.

"Check." Arisa grinned happily back to her.

"4 months of clothing?" She said.

"Check!" Arisa's smile seemed to grow.

"Finally, do you have everything you need?" Was what Sothis said.

"Of course!! We wouldn't be in this barrel if I didn't." Arisa said.

It was 4 in the morning, Sothis and Arisa were inside a well size barrel. She wore a black fur cloak that was made by Florencio to completely hide one's presence. She stole it from his office. Florencio had a talent for designing clothing. This cloak in particular was created using the feathers that ariels had shed and also some, wyvern scales, and wootz steel. It was designed to hide a person's presence but also protect them from danger. The wyvern scales were a bonus because it made it fireproof. Plus, it was so warm and comfy!!

"So, two weeks we hide again huh? Sandy and Florencio are staying behind this time. Your father is taking Ares, Teme, Yofos and Jorah. Not a bad team. I overheard it will take at least 4 months to get to Duscur. So, any information?" Sothis said as she sat down next to her.

"Let's wait two weeks before I tell you anything. Still wish I could have brought Red Hare with us, but he would attract too much attention. I have yet to master the shirking spell I learned from Helena." Arisa said and they felt the wagon begin moving.

"I personally agree that he was not brought. Though I must admit, he would have been a great help. You two make an amazing team together. If you had joined the knights of either the Kingdom, Empire or Alliance, I do believe you would have been a highly respected one." Sothis said.

Arisa nodded as she took out an apple and began to eat it.

"I do agree with you on that but there is something I don't like the glorification of death in knighthood. I don't want to die, people believing I died for the sake of a country. If I die one day, I want it to be for my own beliefs." She said.

Sothis was silent as she heard this.

"I know it sounds like I'm cold but still....I think I understand a bit better now of Felix's mentality when he is older." She said.

"Of c----wait, what do you mean when he is older?" Sothis said and Arisa mentally slapped herself.

"Oh look!" Arisa laughed nervously as she pointed to the red gem on her gold chain, "Elder Bara fixed it." She said.

Sothis knew the girl was avoiding the question but shrugged. She'll know the answer eventually.

**\- 2 weeks later -**

"Sothis, the time has come." Arisa grinned widely as she carefully crawled out of the barrel and quietly walked towards her father, where was sitting at the front of the wagon, steering the horses.

Sothis snickered evilly as the girl got closer that's when it happened.

"Off to an adventure we go!!! Yahooo!!" Arisa yelled happily as she jumped on her father's back and pointed to the sky.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Jeralt was completely shocked as he saw his daughter suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had climbed on his back.

The girl had wide grin and the men were all having heart attacks.

"SHE SNUCK INTO THE WAGON AGAIN!!" Ares, Yofos, Jorah and Temes all yelled in union in absolute horror.

"We made sure to check every single barrel and crate!!! How the f-----" Yofos was silenced because Jorah slapped his hand over his mouth before he finished his curse.

One does not simply tell Arisa to stay behind at home to study. Oh no no no. The girl has been having a thirst for adventures since arriving to this world and no amount of isolation is going to keep her from doing that. Jeralt groaned into his hands as his daughter simply giggled and hugged him. At this point, it is to be expected. This time the job was taking place near Duscur. Duscur is a peninsula on the northern coast of Fódlan, to the west of Sreng. It is part of the territory of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. This adventure takes place way before the Tragedy of Duscur. This was during the time it was still an independent country.

Sothis finally burst out laughing and the horses looked her way and glared. One of them shook their head. It was Yofos's horse, a wonderful black female stallion that was often called the mother of all the horses because she was the oldest. Sothis smiled as she floated near the black stallion and giggled.

"Come now all of you!! You should all be aware that she is a wild child!!" Sothis giggled.

"I'm excited!!" The girl cheered until she got a smack on the head by her father.

"Ow!" She screeched as she held her head and glared at him with puffed cheeks.

She'll take full advantage of acting like a child despite having the mentality of an adult. Tantrums unfortunately are something she can never bring herself to do. Dammit.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak on kid?!" Jeralt said to her.

Arisa pouted and pointed to him, a twinkle in her eye that reminded Jeralt of his wife. That was not a good sign.

"You can't keep me in the village forever!! My coming of age ceremony comes 8 more years!!! I found out about the village tradition of allowing their children once they turn 15 to leave on a journey on their own if they desire! I spoke to the older boys! I want practice!" She said.

Stubborn was the word used to describe her. Exactly like her mother. Oh, well you look at that. Seems Temes has looked away at the mention of the village tradition. So, it was him who mentioned it.

** _Have kids they say. It'll be fun they say. _ **

** **

**(Chapter 9: Duscur Dawn: Part 1: Road to the Shadows) **

**[ -------------------- ]**

**And a two-year time skip has happened!!! Yup!! It's time for the appearances of one of main OC's who will stand by Arisa's/Byleth's side. Her appearance will be made next chapter. Now, some of you asked when will our protagonist meet Edelgard and Claude. Well, Edelgard will be actually more towards 13 or 14 possibly??? Claude will be more towards 16 or 17. Now, before all the you unleash Time Skip Dimitri on me, I have a plan laid out. That's because there will also certain reunions and a possible encounter with a certain Archbishop. **

**That's all!!! **


	13. Chapter 10: Duscur Dawn: Part 2: Cries of Shadows

_Arisa hated hunting. Arisa hated killing. Put her in charge of a hunting group, they more than likely to have a hunt. What none of those people knew what that the girl with the mentality of an adult, absolutely hated the sight of blood. One, because the majority of her previous life was spent in a hospital room. Two, she would often be coughing or vomiting blood similar to Okita Souji from the Fate Series. Three, she lived in peaceful times during the modern era. There was no need to hunt to survive. Much less, you didn't have to worry constantly that you could be killed. So, the actual task of killing always made her want to vomit. Weather it may be a human or animal. Or any kind of life. So, how does the girl cope each time she has to kill? She shuts down her mind and enters a void-less phase of no emotions. Her eyes and face become cold as stone, no emotions. She lets her survival instincts take over as she temporary locks away her humanity. Even so, it always leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Since her first kill 2 years ago, Arisa mutters a prayer to each soul before she takes their life. _

**[ ---- ] **

Jeralt sighed in defeat as pointed to inside the wagon. His daughter was just like her mother. Wild and free. Rosa was the same despite never being allowed to leave the monastery grounds. She would manage ways to sneak out though.

"As long as you complete your studies for these past months, you're allowed to continue with us. Got it?" He said to her sternly to her.

Arisa nodded.

"Good. For now, you'll help me hunt something for us to eat. This is a good opportunity to teach you to catch bigger prey." Jeralt said.

Arisa was always hesitant when it came to hunting. She wasn't a big fan of killing animals, but she understood that it was need for survival. Especially in this world since it was almost that of medieval times. She came from a world of peaceful times after all. She fixed her rapier that was gifted to her on her 7th birthday on her waist. Her father approving, she would master the sword as she gets older. She also grabbed her silver bow that was given to her by Sandy and the dagger from Florencio. She learned that the dagger came from the Kingdom. Funny. The tradition of those from Faerghus was to gift a dagger as symbol to cut one's own path. She was having some Edelgard and Dimitri flashbacks from the game. She sighed while the rest of the team stayed behind to help set up the camp. Jeralt, Arisa, Yofos and Temes left towards the forest. She noticed Sothis fly a head to have a look out. She did overhear that they needed to be careful because there may be wolves.

"The suns still out. We need to hurry or else it will become difficult to hunt at night." Temes said from above them.

He was jumping from tree to tree. Temes was from Hyrm territory in the Empire. He grew tired of the injustice going on and left/forced himself out. He was an orphan as a child and eventually became a mercenary. He later joined Jeralt's company at age 13, Imperial year 1160. It's been 6 years and he is the 3rd youngest in the company. He is currently 19 years old. As for Ares, he came from the Kingdom. He is the son of a former knight. He wanted to live a free life and not be held down by the codes of chivalry. Unfortunately, Arisa must describe the man a bit similar to Merlin from the Fate Series. Minus him being a half incubus of course. He's a normal human with a damn skirt chaser attitude. But most of the time he is respectful like a knight. Yofos came from Brigid. He's Zach’s older cousin from his mother's side. He's older than him by 2 years. Meaning he's almost 30. Oh, a lot of people like to tease him because of who's he married to. The thing is, the man is married but to another man but also has a woman. Yeah, it's complicated. He has a wife and husband, basically an open relationship. His husband and wife are honestly amazing people and at times, Arisa likes to call them aunty and uncle. Unfortunately, his wife had the same love of frilly dresses like Sandy, which terrified Arisa. Luckily his husband always saves her and bakes her sweets. As for Jorah, he came from overseas, from a country called Hyras. It's between Sreng and Albinea. It was also known as the Country of Flowers. Many of the foreign flowers come imported from there and Jorah as a merchant from there. He chose to become a mercenary because he needed another source of financial support. He's still learning to talk the language of Fodlan and he has improved a lot over the years.

"Seriously, Lady Byleth? The last time you snuck on like this was 2 years ago!!" Yofos said as the girl walked next to him.

He had his axe strapped onto his back and mini bow on his wrist. The girl rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Hey, at least I get some practice. Besides, Dad kept hidden from me about the village tradition!! You bet I'm going on a journey when I turn 15!" She said.

Jeralt sighed as he continued to walk and sent a glare to Temes, who just avoiding eye contact.

"Come on boss," Temes said as he landed like a ninja at another tree, "I get you want to protect your daughter but she's not going to stay a kid forever. I mean, what are you going to do the day she gets a lover?" He said.

Suddenly Jeralt had an aura of murder around him and just one look from him made Temes fear his life.

"I'm joking!!! I'm joking!!" Temes screeched and the others laughed.

Arisa giggled as they continued eventually leading to an area where there was a lot of vegetation. She bent down as she saw a few familiar mushrooms and took out the mini dictionary Florencio had given her. She nodded to herself as she looked back to it and called out to her father. There was a good amount and they were all edible!!

"Papa! I found a good number of edible mushrooms!! I can make a stew for us." Arisa said as she pointed to the small bunch that was under a fallen log covered in moss.

"Not bad. Wait," Jeralt pointed to a strange pink colored one that was next to the bunch "that one is poisonous." He said.

Arisa looked at it and then turned back to him.

"I know. But the poison can be removed by boiling it for 10 minutes. It's also can be used to make poison to hurt our enemies!" She giggled evilly at that last sentence.

"I don't want to get her mad ever." The rest of the group thought as Jeralt chuckled.

"Alright then. I also see you found some herbs. Oh, perfect. Even wild yams." He said as he saw her digging using her hands and pulled out the yams.

"If I remember correctly, those can be used as medicine." He said as she shook them to remove the dirt and put them in her small basket.

"Yeah. N----!!" She couldn’t finish her sentence when Yofos suddenly went "shhh!!" and everyone went silent.

"ARISA!! COME QUICK!!"

That was Sothis!!! Arisa mentally slapped herself for forgetting that her friend went ahead to explore the place!

"Ccchiirrrrpp!! Chiirrrpp!!"

"Wait, that's an owl!!! Papa, it's stuck!!" Arisa recognize the sound and ran towards the direction it was coming from.

"Wait, Byleth!" Her father yelled but the girl was already far head from everyone.

The worst back was that she was wearing a black cloak that made her blend in too well with the shadows of the forest. Arisa ran till she reached the place of the sound. She went silent as she listened to the sounds of her surroundings. It was near an area where there was thin stream. She kept listening and heard a frantic voice near a pine tree. She walked towards it and there, hanging tangled in vines, was a small white feathered owl, struggling to move.

"Good, you're here!!!" Sothis flew to her quickly and shook her shoulders.

"Help me set free the bird bef-----!!" Both girls froze once heard the sound.

Hiiissss...

Both slowly turned to see a copperhead snake. It slowly slithered towards the owl, who was frantically trying to set itself free and that's when the snake noticed Arisa, who suddenly became the said Ashen Demon.

"NO, YOU DON'T!!!" She yelled, grabbing her dagger and lunged at the snake.

"HIIIIISSSSSS!!" It opened its mouth wide and lunged at her, she barely manages to dodge it's attack.

"Argghh!!" The girl grunted as she bent back and Sothis used her own magic to make the ground underneath the snake rise.

That was enough and Arisa managed to slash its head off clean. It dropped to the ground twitching and its head nearby. Arisa looked down at it coldly as it gave it's finally his till it died.

"Huff.....huff...." she panted as all her emotions returned back to her and turned to the owl, who chirped.

"There, there." She said and carefully removed it from the vines.

"Are you two alright?" Sothis asked, worries.

"We're okay Sothis. And thank you." She said and the goddess nodded as both turned back to the baby owl.

"Chirp." It chirped and she smiled as she held it in her arms.

"You're safe now. Be free!!" She grinned and spread her arms to let it be free, but it flew and landed on her head.

Sothis giggled at the sight of this.

"It seems to have gotten attached to you. Red Hare is going to be quite frustrated. Ufu!!" Sothis giggled.

"Really?" Arisa sighed as she looked up to her head.

The owl chirped and just snuggled closer Arisa sighed and grabbed the snake head and body, threw it into her bag.

"I can make stew now." She thought.

"Pardon?! You're going to eat that snake?!" Sothis screeched and the girl just nodded.

"In my defense, it's one of the few creatures at the bottom of the food chain when it comes to humans. So yeah, I'm eating it." Arisa said and Sothis grimace.

After 10 minutes, she found her father and the group. She got a huge scolding but also a laugh when she showed her father the owl that has become attached to her and the snake she killed. Temes screamed like a schoolgirl and passed out at the sight of the severed head and body. Jeralt was happy that karma got the man back. Though the man was surprised that his daughter managed to kill a snake.

"Also, can I keep the owl? I promise to train him." She swore.

"I have to agree on that one. Owls are rare and difficult to train but with the proper care, they make excellent hunting partners as well as messengers." Yofos said as he studied the snow owl on the girl’s head.

"I'm not sure...." Jeralt said.

"Well, I don't think the owl is going anywhere..." Temes groaned as he was recovering from his shock and pointed to where Arisa was.

"Can you land on my shoulder?" She said to it.

The owl chirped and flapped its wings, gently landing on her shoulder.

"Good...girl??" She said.

The owl chirped twice, meaning yes.

"Good. Now, fly to that tree branch." She pointed to a small tree a few feet away.

It nodded and did just that. Sothis was honestly impressed by how well the owl was obeying. Maybe in time the girl will get a loyal dog? Now that would be a fun sight.

"Good job. Now come back." Arisa said as it flew towards her and it landed on her shoulder.

"Good girl. Here, fish we caught earlier." She gave it a small piece of dried fish she had in her bag and it happily ate it.

"Sighhhhhh...." Jeralt buried his face in his hands and groans.

The two other men chuckled at this but were happy to have a new member to the group.

"And the village calls her the animal whisperer. The animals love her." Yofos said as they continued to walk.

"Alright. You can keep the owl but make sure to train it. Like with Red Hare, he is your responsibility. Got it kiddo?" Jeralt said to his daughter.

"Of course!" She said.

**\- 2 hours Later - **

After two hours of searching, they had finally hunted a deer down. Thankfully she wasn't put in charge of cleaning it this time once they had returned to the camp. Ares and Jorah were surprised to see the snow owl. Ares was happy since he did used to train owls back in his old days before he left. He was more than happy to teach the girl proper lessons. The owls in the Kingdom were highly valued and were usually used by knights as messengers or for hunting. In his case, he trained them as messengers and his father trained them to help in hunting. He will teach her both.

"Dinner is ready!!" Arisa and Jorah yelled to let everyone know the stew they made was ready.

She had cleaned the snake properly, cut the meat into bite sizes and added to the stew. Jorah showed her how to do it since snakes were common in his home country, unfortunately. Along with the deer meat that was cut, the stew tasted divine. She overheard the others saying thank you to the Goddess for this hunt. Now, the little white owl she decided to name her Feh. One main reason, Fire Emblem Heroes, Feh was also the name of the owl in the game. Feh honestly was attached to her and loved snuggling on her cheek, sleeping on her head (_RIP my hair!_!) and sleeping inside her cloak. She is still a baby so hopefully Arisa will be able to raise her properly. Hopefully.

"Now this snakeskin and fangs..." she muttered to herself as she looked snakeskin and the snake fangs she got.

"The skin can be used for a new head band and the fangs at most I use them to make needles for clothing, and also a fishhook." She thought.

"Chirp." Feh said.

"No, I'm not going to eat this." She said.

"Chirp chirp." It said.

"Eh? Of course not!! The bones can be used for medical purposes." She said back.

"Chirp chirp chirp." It gave her a blank look.

"I'm not throwing them away!" She said.

The men along with Sothis were watching in amusement.

"Jeralt, good luck with your daughter." Ares said.

All that could be heard was Arisa arguing with Feh as Jeralt was groaning a bit. But the man didn't mind. He was happy to see his daughter growing. What worried him though more was losing track of the spies of the Church. Sandy reported that they seemed to be getting more active. That something big happened. He did hear that one of the main noble families in Duscur went silent and suddenly cut ties with many merchants in Fodlan. Thankfully his friend and fellow mercenary/merchant, Anna, was the one that told him that information. It will take at least 4 months to reach Duscur, with passing through Faerghus also. Being in the Kingdom especially the moment he needed to be careful. Jeralt looked over to his daughter who was chatting with Jorah and smiled sadly.

_"I wish you could see your daughter Rosa. She reminds me of you." _

**\- 4 months later: Garland Moon: June: The Coast of Duscur - **

With the wagon loaded after getting the wheels fixed, they had finally arrived to Duscur. It was at the northern coast, west from Sreng, just over the mountains that separated Keilman from the Kingdom. There were gates to enter the place. From what she remembered; the place had many scattered towns that each specialize in one trade. Her father's job was to secure a trading route that had recently been invaded by bandits. Pretty much to take them out. One thing did not change though. The damn cold weather!!

"I swear I can never get used to the cold. Achoo!!" Arisa sneezed despite wearing warm clothing.

The girl hugged her cloak closer to herself and Ares just shrugged. He honestly didn't feel cold, it was the same with her father. Well that's because both are former Kingdom Knights.

"Damn you both." Arisa, Jorah, Temes and Yofos all thought as they looked over to the two perfectly fine mercenaries.

"We're getting near Duscur. I think you'll like it. I haven't been there in years." Jeralt said as the girl nodded.

"Chirp!!" Feh said and flapped its wings proudly, messing up Arisa's hair.

"You’re lucky have my hair in a ponytail." She said.

Everyone still thinks she looked funny with Feh perched on her head. Arisa watched as the guard at the country borders were handed a metal card with a what seemed like the symbol of the Church of Serios. From what she learned, it was required for merchants and mercenaries to have these to be able to travel outside of Fodlan and back. It was like a passport. What she didn't know what that her father was going under a different name to use it. The guard approved and allow them to cross the gates. The girl looked out the wagon and her eyes sparkled at the amazing sight.

"Only if Sothis could see this but she's asleep." She thought.

Indeed, the goddess was asleep. The village they were in was lively and filled with many stalls of unknown things. Strange food, different clothing, ooohhhh!! So many things! Arisa remembered that the people of Duscur practice polytheism and worship a pantheon of different gods. So, she wasn't surprised seeing different statues of gods being sold in stalls. Her eyes went wide when she spotted a few familiar instruments being sold.

"The rumors of this country having rich materials is true." She whispered.

"This town in particular specializes in trading spices and glass." Yofos said since he heard her whisper.

The people of Duscur have dark tan skin and silver color hair. She did notice some had different colored hair because of what seemed like a natural plant extract used as a hair dye. The people were welcoming and kind. Some waved as the wagon went through the streets. She saw children running around happily. The clothing worn was similar to those Fodlan but also a mixture of different cultures that she remembers from Earth.

"It's amazing....." she smiled sadly.

How could anyone destroy such a beautiful place? She closed her eyes and thought. If only the Tragedy of Duscur never occurred. She knew such a wish was impossible and was not looking forward to when the time comes. If she could...at least save or cause one difference during that time....

"Mommy look at the owl!"

The voice of a child made her snap out of it and turned towards the direction the sound came from. Near a well, she saw a young boy who looked familiar and his mother. The boy was pointing at her, well, more towards Feh.

"Stop that sweet!" The mother said and she saw the boy pout.

The group chuckled at this and Arisa lightly tapped Feh, who chirped.

"Feh, go." Arisa and Feh flew to the little boy and landed on his head.

The boy giggled as did the mother and then Feh returned to her.

"Thank you!!" The boy waved and she waved back.

"That was amazing wasn't it **Dedue**?" The mother said, Arisa's eyes went wide when she heard that and turned back to see the mother and her son but the two were already walking away with a wooden bucket filled with water.

The boy was happily talking and grinning.

"Dedue....." she muttered to herself.

"Already having fun kiddo?" Jeralt chuckled and the girl put on a grin.

"Yup!!" She said.

"We'll be staying for a week, so I'll let you explore around. Just don't go crazy." Jeralt said.

"No promises!" Was Arisa's response.

"Come on Lady Byleth!!" Ares said.

"Give us a break please!!" Yofos partly choked.

"I don't want to see another dead snake!" Temes said.

Jorah just groans.

"Hey!!" She turned to them and glared.

"Keep complaining I can guarantee you all will find not just a snake but spiders in your pillows except dad!" She said.

The waves of sorrow fell on the men and Jeralt burst out laughing.

**\- 3 days Later -**

"So that's the news!! Seriously Jeralt!!! I'm angry!! The fact that the noble family of this town completely cut ties with so many merchants is infuriating!!! You can't just do that!!" A young woman with dark pink colored hair tied in a side ponytail, brown clothing with a strange symbol on it and a sword on her waist. She wore a brown gold skirt and dark brown tights with sandals.

"I know how you feel Anna, but we can't do much. Whatever is going on must be the reason." Jeralt said.

The woman known as Anna sighed and nodded.

"I know but there have been rumors going on." She said and the man leaned in a bit closer to hear.

"First off, many of the common folk here are really worried. The noble family here are said to often come to town to check on the people and help them out. They are well respected and loved by the people. Not to mention that the Elder of this town is also part of the family and has not been seen. It has been 3 months since the noble family has come to town. Especially their daughter who is friends with many of the children here." Anna said as she crossed her arms.

"That is troublesome. I'll ask a bit around and see if I can find anything else. Will you be staying here for a while?" He said and Anna shook her head.

"Honestly I was hoping I could tag along with you for a while. The merchants of Duscur have been very weary and I don't exactly want to have a target on my back. Besides, you'll be taking out the bandits from that trading route soon." She said with a smile.

"Great..." Jeralt sighs, "Alright. I don't mind. Might as well introduce you to the team I brought with me. Also, I think y------!!" The man didn't get to finish his sentence because he heard screaming and saw a group of kids running away laughing and with them was his daughter.

"You damn kids!!! Come back here!!" One of the vendors yelled out covered in chicken feathers and a few chickens were running.

"We're sorry!!" Byleth yelled out and the Duscurian children laughed as they ran.

Anna just chuckled and Jeralt let go of a long sigh.

"So that's your daughter huh? Got to admit, she's fast." Anna laughed as she patted her friend's shoulder.

He saw his daughter ran towards him and grinned. Feh was on her shoulder.

"Care to explain what happened?" Jeralt said.

"One of the kid's cats got inside a chicken pen and I offered to help get out. Unfortunately, the pen was old and broke down, releasing the army of chickens." She said and got a flick on her forehead but by Anna.

The girl's eyes went wide when she saw her.

"Hey there kid!! So, you're Jeralt's daughter. You look a lot like Rosa." She smiled.

"Anna." Jeralt said and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"So, you haven't told her...." Anna muttered.

"Rosa?" Byleth said and looked over to her father, confused.

Jeralt sighed.

"I suppose you are age to know a few things. Rose is your mother's name. She loved running around and causing trouble at times, like you." Jeralt said.

Arisa blinked.

"This is the first time you tell me about mom! I'm glad to learn something about her!! Thank you, papa!" She said.

Jeralt smiled softly and ruffled her hair. Anna couldn't help but smile seeing the exchange. It was a rare sight seeing Jeralt smile, and by the exchange alone, she could tell he was truly proud of his daughter.

"Captain!! We got trouble!!"

The three turned when they saw Yofos running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Jeralt said as the two adults stood up.

"Pirates!!! They are trying to enter the docks!! The other three are currently fighting them off!!" Yofos report.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's go!!" Anna said and the three headed over to the docks.

**[ ----- ] **

"ARRGHHH!!"

Truly she did look like an Ashen Demon as she cut down the pirates. Many of the merchants that were at the docks were evacuated along with the citizens that were there. Those that were fighting were experienced warriors of Duscur.

"Ha!!" One Duscur man yelled as he punched one of the pirates into the water.

Anna held her axe as she sliced through enemies. Her happy face was replaced with one of anger and seriousness as she jumped and cut off the heads of enemies clean.

"Enemies in the sky!!!" A woman yelled and they saw 4 wyvern Riders.

"Tch!" Ares said and switched from his Woa Do to an iron bow.

He dipped his arrows in a small bottle with a black liquid and turned them on. It was oil and the arrows were on fire.

"Burn down!" He yelled and fired four arrows.

The wyvern riders screamed as the arrows pierced them and set them on fire. They screamed and fell off their wyrens to the ocean, dead.

"AAAAWWWHOOOOOOO!!" Arisa yelled out a primal cry, gaining the attention of the wyrens.

"Got to thank Ili for teaching me that one!" She said and ran towards one of wyrens that landed.

She climbed onto it's back and pulled it's reins.

"Skkkkkaaaaa!!" She let out another primal yell and it was the command to follow her.

Seems the wyrens understood as she rode it up high and fired arrows to the pirates. Anna was impressed as she saw the girl command the four wyrens.

"Look out!!" She heard a tells and screamed as a sword came down at her.

Blood splattered as the woman dropped to the ground, the giant gash going over her chest to her stomach. The life began to leave her eyes in the pool of blood.

"ANNA!!" Arisa yelled and activated time pulse.

She wasn't about to let a death happen on her watch! Her limit as a child is at most 3-time pulses. Her chest ached as she activated it and watched as time reversed.

"Look out!!" The scene played again but this time Yofos caught on quickly and sliced the pirate's arm down before it came down on Anna.

"Thanks!!" She grinned and turned back to fighting.

Arisa let go a sigh of relief as she saw the last of the pirates be taken down and did the primal howl of follow and land. She mentally thanked Ili for also teaching her how to ride wyrens, but also her calls. Ili's family was actually well known for training wyrens.

"Everyone alright?" Jeralt said as his daughter landed and ran up to them.

"Yeah. But pirates shouldn't have been able to get on the docks!!! The security is always tight!! How was this even possible?!" Anna said.

Arisa was getting a bad feeling as she was looking around. Now that she noticed, many of the town’s folks have been very reserved. As her father's team and Anna went to treat any of the injured, she walked up to a Duscur sailor, who looked angry but not towards her.

"Sir?" She said and the man turned to her and sighed.

"What's going on? I've heard that the docks are usually secured. If that is true..then why did pirates manage to get in?" She said and the man sighed.

"We don't know. The Amaryllis family would never let this happen. We're all worried about what is going on." He said.

She knew he must be referring to the noble family that oversees this town. The girl looked around once more and towards the ocean.

"Just what is going on?" She muttered.

Another 2 days passed, and it was time to leave Duscur. Anna will be going with them since it has been awhile that she hasn't spoken to everyone in Jeralt's company and wanted to see how they were doing. Arisa looked over to the town and was worried.

"You seem troubled. What is on your mind?" Sothis appeared before her as the girl board the back of the wagon.

"Despite the good deals we got plus the reward for getting rid of those bandits, bonus because we now have 4 more wyrens added, I still feel something isn't right. With the information we got, the noble family should be taking care of this town. I'm just glad Dedue isn't part of this town but one that's 2 days away. His mother and him came to this one to buy a few things." Arisa said.

"Dedue? That was the name of the child who Feh was playing with right?" Sothis said and Feh chirped.

"Yes. I did talk to him a bit and learned he was friends with the daughter of the nobles here. They treat everyone as equals except the younger brother of the Lord. He is hated by many." Arisa said and Sothis looked at her worried.

"I understand. For now, let us just hope that everything is alright. It is night after all, and your father and the rest are leaving." She said.

Indeed, the cart began to move, and the girl sighed.

_"I hope so Sothis. I hope so." _

**\- In a different location: Midnight -**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr......rraaaahhhh!!!"

With teeth baring to people like a feral beast, a young girl growled as she was on all fours, with a dagger in her hands. She was covered in blood as she had just broken out of the cell, she was held captive in. Her body was covered in cuts and bandages, but she didn't care. She wanted to leave, and she was getting out now.

"Boss, we can't get near her!!" A man yelled out to his leader, who gritted his teeth.

"Capture her!!! She has the necklace that has the entire family fortune!!" Their leader yelled and his men charged at her.

"RRAAAHHH!!" She snarled, cut them down like wood and bolted out the glass window she managed to break.

"Ow!!" She yelled out as she held tightly onto her purse she managed to get back.

She hissed as she rolled down the grass hill and managed to stop herself from hitting a rock by digging her hand to the ground.

"Hhrrrrrrr..." she growled like a feral cat let go.

She needs to run.

_"Follow us!!!" _

_"Hurry!!" _

_"Gogogogogogogo!!" _

The whispers of the shadows of the night said and she listened as she began to run down the hill. Barefoot she was and it hurt, but she didn't care. She would not let anyone, especially that bastard get their hands on her. The shadows kept whispering, telling her which direction to go. She could barely hear the voices of those commanded to go after her.

"Crri!! Criiiii!!"

She spotted a familiar orange coat of fur and smiled.

"Puka!!! Let's go!!" She yelled out to the fox that did it's laugh and followed her.

_"Follow the road!" _

The shadows said. She ran and her hood nearly fell off, but she managed to keep it from doing that by tightening the strings. She gritted her teeth as she ran and finally let her first tears fall.

"Criiiii...." the fox whimpered, and she smiled to it sadly.

"We'll...come back one day.... that’s a promise." She said and the two continued to run.

20 more minutes passed, and she could hear the waves of the coast. She smiled but the relief was short lived.

"Found her!!"

She gasped and her fox hissed. Both began running and she could hear the voices of the shadows begin to become angry. They were becoming one with her emotions. She is angry. No, enraged was the word to describe every single emotion inside her right this moment.

** _Run._ **

** **

** _Run._ **

** **

** _Don't stop._ **

** **

** _Don't look back._ **

** **

** _How could they...? _ **

** **

** _How dare they?! _ **

The voices of the shadows all yelled together as she ran. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Panting and trying to get air into her lungs. Her silver light pink pigmented colored hair was covered by her hood but made a quick turn to the men running, beginning to mumble. She had to get away from those who wanted her dead. She would not let them get their hands on her!!

"Sink...sink...fall..." she chanted and heard a few of them scream.

"Come back here!!" They yelled despite the pain she made them go through.

She bolted again and this time towards the woods. Her fox barked for her to follow him and she did just that. She held tightly onto the necklace she had. It contained her entire family fortune that was left to her. For that reason, those men who were paid to kill and take the necklace. What they didn't count on was her awaking her power.

** _Run Amir!!_ **

She was lost but she could tell they were on her trail.

"Yeeehehehehe!!" Puka laughed and he ran towards an unknown area of the road.

"Where, where, where.....?!" She mentally screamed, she could tell they were getting closer.

Then she spotted it. A wagon filled with people. Seems they were leaving Duscur.

"There she is!" She heard and her eyes went wide in fear.

She didn't have time! She bolted towards the wagon and carefully made sure not to make a sound. She found the back entrance and slowly snuck in. She became stiff once she saw the men appeared but...

"What's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"You better not be thieves."

She held her breath, her fox hid underneath the wagon. She nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, till the moon light revealed a kind yet worried smile.

"Shhhh....." young girl with forest green with brown colored hair, light green eyes, gently place her index finger on her lips and smiled.

She simply pointed to a crack and motioned to watch. Indeed, that was the best choice. She even noticed the owl on the girl.

"Who are you men? We aren't looking for trouble. We're already leaving Duscur." Jeralt said and Anna oh so casually made the tip of her axe shine to show how sharp it was.

The men gulped seeing how big the man was, not to mention they were also outnumbered if they tried to pick a fight. Heck, they immediately recognized Anna because she had beaten them to a pulp before. They tried to scam her, and that situation went south.

"No no-good sir. We're just looking for a fox that escaped us. Sorry for the trouble." One said nervously.

"Fox huh? You guys might want to head towards the north side of the forest. Shouldn't have gotten too far." Jorah said as he pointed to the opposite direction.

Truthfully, he noticed the infant fox hiding underneath the wagon. Even the wyrens they had hissed at the men. They definitely weren't about to mess with these people.

“I see!! Thank you!" They quickly left with their tails between their legs.

"Get the hell out of here before I change my mind really leave you without legs for trying to scam me!!" Anna yelled as those men screamed.

Amir sighed in relief and looked over to the girl who saved her. The girl smiled.

"Thank you." She mumbled, finally relaxing a bit.

"No worries. I don't think you're safe staying here. I think it's better you come with us." The green haired girl said.

"I don't even know you." Amir said with a blunt tone.

"Yeah, but would you rather stay and be killed, or leave Duscur and be safe?" She said back.

Her eye twitched.

"Fine." She sighed frustrated but nodded.

"I'm Arisa Byleth. But you can call me Arisa. And this Feh. My snowy owl." She pointed to the show owl on her head.

"Chirp chirp!!" It said.

The scent of iron finally hit Arisa's nose and her eyes went wide when she noticed the bloody mess the girl was.

"You're hurt!!" Arisa said a bit too loudly and Amir's eyes went wide in horror.

"Byleth, is everything alright?"

Before Arisa had the chance to hide the girl, Jeralt had looked in and his eye went wide.

"Jeralt, what's wro-----ooohhhh." Anna said when she saw the other girl.

Before he could say anything, Arisa spoke.

"Please!! She needs to come with us!! Those men were chasing after her and will kill her if they find her!" Arisa said.

The others looked at each other worried and Yofos spoke.

"I'm sorry boss but I have to agree. I think it's better if the girl comes with us." He said.

"Are you crazy man?! We'll be dead meat if they catch us trying to smuggle a citizen of Duscur out to Fodlan!!" Ares said.

The men began to begin arguing with themselves till Anna told them to shut up.

"Arisa, will you take responsibility?" Jeralt looked at his daughter.

Arisa nodded.

"Of course, I will. I'm not about to leave a defenseless person behind. That goes against my beliefs as a mercenary." She stated boldly.

Jeralt chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then." He said and turned to the other girl.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

The girl was hesitant but spoke.

"It's Amir...Amir Volgani...Amaryllis." Amir spoke softly.

"Kiiiiheheheheh!!" That's when the fox finally made its appearance, which slightly scared Anna because of its sudden laugh.

"And that's Puka...my friend.." Amir smiled faintly.

"Well then Amir, welcome aboard." Arisa grinned and stretched out her hand to shake.

Amir stared at it but nodded and shook her hand.

"Thank you. I'm in your debt." She said and smiled kindly.

"For now, kid, let's get you treated." Anna said as she jumped in and closed the back.

"We'll keep an eye out in case those maggots come back." Jeralt said and Anna gave him a thumbs up through the curtain.

"Byleth, help me too. Amir, could you remove your cloak please?" Anna said and Amir nodded.

She still hissed since she was in pain. Now that she thought about it, all the pain from her wounds were now coming to her. The girl dropped to her knees and began crying softly. Arisa was worried and gently hugged the girl.

"It's alright. You're safe. Let it all out." She said and Amir did just that.

She began crying loudly and buried her face in Arisa's chest. The others outside looked over to Jeralt who sighed and shook his head.

"Amaryllis....that's the last name of the noble family of this town in Duscur. Just by looking at the girl, it's safe to say...she the lone survivor." Jeralt said.

"We're taking her in, right?" Temes said.

"Of course, we are you idiot! Who the hell in their right mind leaves a kid like that?" Ares said.

"Heartless people, that's who." Jorah said.

"Alright, enough. I think the girl has been through enough. Luckily the second wagon we bought is for the wyrens since they can't stand the cold. We'll have Anna use an extra protection spell around it." Jeralt said and others nodded.

The rest was a long night back to the gates.

**\- 3 days later -**

"Alright. You're clear." The guard said as he finished checking the wyvern cart and they left.

For safety measures, they waited at least three days till it was clear for Amir to come out. The young Duscur girl was wearing a black dress that Arisa let her borrow. A few modifications had to be made on it because it was a bit too tight for the girl. Currently, it was morning and they were passing through a snowy field. Amir was silent as she was seated next to one of the wyrens that was asleep. A warm ball of light floated inside the wagon to keep it warm. On Amir's lap, was the fox named Puka. Anna was at the other wagon speaking with Jeralt and the others of the girl's situation. The girl was almost fully recovered from her injuries thanks to Anna but also Arisa.

"So, what's your name?" Arisa said, hoping to start some small talk with the girl.

Amir just gave her a side glance and spoke in a monotone voice.

"Like I said...Amir Volgani Amaryllis. And this is Puka, a Sierra Duscur Fox." Amir said as she petted Puka, who purred.

"Can I ask why were those men chasing you? You got to have a reason why. I don't think it's simply because you stole something." Arisa began.

Amir just glanced to her.

"Money. They want money." Amir said, her tone becoming a bit bitter.

"I see.... then why were you covered in blood and injured?" Arisa said.

Arisa was pushing it on purpose. She needed answers. Amir was getting irritated by these questions that should be obvious but growled her answer.

"Those men killed my family. My uncle hired them. He was after the family fortune and the strange power I possess. Happy with my answer?" The girl growled through her teeth.

Arisa put her arms in defense up and scooted a bit closer to the girl.

"Are you after revenge?" She said and Amir's eyes went wide.

"N-No. That goes against my grandmother's teachings. As much as I wish for him to pay. I can't go back. Not as I am now..." Ymir muttered softly.

Arisa was silent as she waited a few seconds speak before she spoke again.

"Then, would you like to work in my dad's company?" Arisa said.

"I-I don't mind." Amir suddenly became shy, which Arisa thought was cute but also completely unexpected.

The girl did save her after all. She helps a complete stranger. Not to mention that they literally helped her leave her country.

"You saved me, without even knowing who I am...so....please!!" She suddenly bowed, which scared Arisa and Puka jumped on top of a wyvern by the sudden commotion.

"Everything alright?" Jeralt asked as Anna was holding back her giggles.

"Let me serve you Byleth!! No...Lady Arisa Byleth!!" She yelled.

There was an awkward silence and Arisa burst out laughing. She was not expecting that at all!!! First, the girl is cold and suddenly she's a complete cute mess?! Oh, her sides were hurting from laughing hard. 

"Cchiirrp!!" Feh pecked at her repeatedly and the girl screeched while the fox laughed.

"Ow!! Okay I get it! I get it!!" She said and sat normally.

"Ummm..." Amir's ears had turned red and she was shyly fiddling with her fingers.

"Sorry sorry about. But, why me? True, I managed to save your life, but I don't think you need to serve me. We're equals, regardless of status. Besides, aren't you a noble? " Arisa said as she fixed her messed up hair.

"Not anymore...I think it would be better to remain like that." Amir smiled kindly and removed her hood, revealing her face. She was a dark skin girl with light pink pigmented silver colored shoulder length hair, and pink colored eyes.

She also wore the same earrings Dedue wore but on both ears.

"Oh, my goodness she's cute!! She reminds me of a mini Kahlua Shuzen minus the blonde hair and 3-year-old mentality." Arisa inwardly squealed.

"Cough!! But I could make an exception for you." She said and Amir's eyes sparkled like Christmas lights.

"By any chance are you good at hunting?" She asked.

"I am trained in the sword and also how to be merchant. I'm good at hunting too!" Amir grinned.

From the outside of the wagon. Jeralt and the rest couldn't help but chuckle listening to conversation.

"Looks like she'll fit right in!! But hearing she knows the way of a merchant, a possible future competition." Anna said and the men groan but laugh a bit.

"Hey, you two, we're going to be passing through the Tailtean Plains. We'll be getting medical supplies there and staying for a month. Amir, I think this will be a good time for you to get to know everyone. Also, since you will be staying with us from now on, a good opportunity to teach you what it means to be a mercenary." Jeralt said.

"Agree!" Arisa said.

"Plus, I owe dad for this.... I’ll be the one to teach her." She sighs.

"The Tailtean Plains huh? I remember its territory in the Kingdom. Part of me hopes I run into Dimitri to see how he is doing, another part of me hopes we don't. But....maybe...sigh..what am I thinking....." Arisa thought and sat down.

Her and Amir began talking, finding they had similar interests. Though Amir was more of a tomboy who loved being in the wild and Arisa was more feminine type, the two did like many of the same things. She also learned that the Duscurian girl was one year older than her. Meaning she is 7 years old.

Drats.

Arisa was really hoping she be the big sister!!

**\- Location: Unknown- **

Far underground, into the unknown, a man with skin pale as a corpse, black eyes, a large head, purplish pale hair and wore strange black clothing, stared in amazement at the field of haunting blue colored ice that was collected again.

"Seems my daughter had a tantrum today. To unleash this much is becoming more and more frequent, however; it's unsettling." He heard a female voice and did not need to turn as he heard the sounds of heels click on the stone floor as their owner approached.

"You would be mostly be joyful with this amount of power being released Cornelia." The old man said as the woman stood next to him with a frown.

Strange devices were connected to the ice and many magicians circled around it.

"Solon, this is a dangerous game to call forth the one that sleeps in this ice." Cornelia said.

She was feeling that pressure again at the back of her neck. Solon merely chuckled.

"We shall see. To call forth the user of this Lost Crest, will bring us closer to our dream." He said and turned to mage.

"Begin the ritual!!" He said.

The mages nodded as one of them threw into the field a corpse.

The magician began to chant a strange yet eerie language. The symbols written on the floor began to glow, the corpse burst to blue flames, turning to ashes. The haunting colored ice began to glow and....

_ "Aaaaaaahhhh..........aaaaahhh....AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  _

And inhuman cry began to fill the room as the ritual continues. Solon smirked as the ice glowed and began to form the silhouette of a woman that floated in the center of the magic circle. The magicians stopped their chanting and gasped in shock once they saw.

"I-It was a success!!!!" Cornelia said till she saw Solon narrows his eyes.

"No. Something isn't right." He said and that's when Cornelia felt the same pressure this time at the back of her neck once more.

The silhouette curled itself to a ball then stretched out, screaming its inhumane cry.

"_HUMANS!!! HUMANS!!! BEGONE!!_!" It roared, it's form cracking as it cackled madly.

"Prepare the barrier!!" Cornelia ordered and the magicians immediately began chanting.

Black colored chains came from the ground as they wrapped around the silhouette’s wrist and ankles.

"_La, la!!! La,la!!! LalalalalallalalAaaaaaassalsjshamlala!!!_" It roared.

_"THE AGONY!!! THE PAIN!!!!_" Solon watched void of emotions as the silhouette laughed madly.

Cornelia was very unsettled. To think this thing exists inside.....she shook her head.

"_YOU!! ALL!!! TTRAAAAAIIITTTOOOOOORRRSSSS!!"_ It roared one last time before its form shattered to dust.

The magicians and others fell to their knees, panting, in pain. The spikes of ice had turned to dust, nothing was left.

"So, this ritual was a failure also. "_She"_ is rejecting our offer to settle her goal with the Fell Star." Solon said and turned to walk away.

"If she refuses to return, what can be done?" Cornelia said.

Solon stopped and gave her a side glance.

"The one that bares the lost Crest holds the answer. That girl may become her host someday soon. Might as well begin the preparations." Solon said.

Cornelia was silent but nodded.

"My husband hid far too many secrets of that Crest. Seems it is time for it to all come to light." She smirked.

Unknown to them, back at Cornelia's mansion, Ymir was awake when she should be asleep. But it wasn't normal. The girl was staring to her mirror that was across her bed with a frightening smile. The color of her eyes had turned red and her pupils to a strange symbol.

_"Everything is a liar!!" _

**(Chapter 10: Duscur Dawn: Part 2: Cries of Shadows: End) **

**[ ------ ]**

**And here we have one of my main OC'S, Amir!!! I have been working on her and my other main oc for quite some time. In my anime one shots book, I have two prototype chapters of this book there. I wanted to see how things turned out and eventually did decided to turn those prototype chapters to an actual story. I'll see if I can draw the child versions of Arisa/Byleth, Amir and Ymir so you guys can see how they look like. **

**Now, why did I choose to add Anna? With the recent release with the 3rd DLC of the game, Anna is a recruitable character. Also, during one of her conversations with Byleth after....Jeralt's death, she says she had known him before she met her, meaning they were friends. Yeah, that conversion made me cry. Also, her profile states she is 35 years old. (What the hell Nintendo?) Anyhow, she unfortunately doesn't have support conversations, nor can you romance her, so I know how those that have her as their waifu are in pain. Anyhow, here in this time, I did the math and Anna is 21 years old when she meets Arisa/Byleth. Anna will have support conversations in this story.**

**The next two chapters will also show the villain side of Cornelia and some of the goals Those Who Slither in the Dark are going to do. Ymir is my third main OC and will play a key role when our Protagonist meets Claude and Lysithea in like 5-6 chapters. **


	14. Chapter 11: Dual-Ego:Part 1:Girl of Sorrow

**\- Imperial Year 1162: Ymir 2 years Old -**

_"Papa, papa!!!" With her pink pastel orange hair tied in two pigtails, the girl ran happily into her father's workshop._

_The smell of iron, metals, filled her nostrils and it was a scent she liked. The sounds of hammers banging down on molten hot metal as it was being shaped to something new. Different tools hung around the walls; each one had a role. The girl grinned as she moved swiftly in the overalls she wore with a plain red shirt. She had snuck into town to see her father work. Though he was a noble and didn't need to, he still loved working with the townsfolk and loved helping around. Especially in the blacksmith two shops away from a bookstore her uncle owned. Many of the shop workers smiled as they saw the girl pick up a hammer and run to man with dark spiky blue hair and goatee, wore black overalls with a blue shirt and thick black boots. He currently was wearing his reading glasses as he was writing down measurements on a piece of paper._

_"Papa!!" He turned to the direction if the familiar voice and..._

_"OOOOFFF!!!" She rammed her head at his stomach, knocking the air out of him. _

_Many laughed at the sight as the man held his stomach and laughed a bit._

_"Morning **[-----------]**!!! Snuck out of the house again?" Her father said and the girl grinned._

_"Yup!!! Mama is busy today so I'm staying here!" She stated proudly as she showed the hammer in her hand._

_"Hmm," he picked her up and sat her on one of the benches, "I don't think you're ready for making a dagger just yet. But," he picked up a brick size block of wood and handed it to her, "Why not practice carving first? I promise when you're older, I'll teach you how to use the forgery. Alright?" He said and she pouted._

_Her gray eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms._

_"But I want to learn now!!! I want to use a scythe like you do papa!!" She said._

_Her father laughed a bit nervously hearing this as he lightly touched the strange necklace on his neck. He sighed and bent down a bit, patting her head. _

_"I know my little Snowflake, but you have to understand my scythe isn't exactly easy to use." He said as she showed her his necklace._

_"When you're older, I'll teach you how to use it. And one day, this relic will belong to you. Until then, you got to start slowly. One step at a time. Like that saying, slow and steady wins the race." He said and she sighed._

_"Yes papa...I'll take my time." She said._

_"Good. Now go visit your Uncle Rensen. He got a new collection of books about how to use a lance." He said and her eyes sparkled._

_"Okay!! And take care of Papa!!" She said and waved goodbye as she ran out of the shop._

_The man could not help but smile as he saw his daughter run but it suddenly turned to a frown as he heard one his workers cough violently._

_"Careful there." He quickly ran over to them and helped them sit down. _

_One of the other workers brought water._

_"Boss, the plague is spreading. Thankfully it hasn't affected us here in town but others around Faerghus is a different story." The worker said and he sighed._

_"I know....and I don't have much time either. Considering how my wife and I aren't getting along lately." He said._

**\- Present Time: Imperial Year 1167: June -**

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh......." She groans into her pillow as the sunlight entered her room.

Despite being summer in Faerghus, the night became cold as winter and it would make her sleepy.

Though the cold never bothered her anyway, lately it has. A lot. Her body ached from the grueling magic training she has been going through, not to mention she hasn't been able to sleep well at all. Add that the amount if stress and anxiety she has been having, trying to satisfy her mother, everything was just....it all just felt so slow. Luckily, today her mother would not be home because she had to leave for a job. The problem was, the damn servants of this house. Thankfully, she had her own little secret passageway only she knows about. Her father was the Lord of this town before he passed away when she was three years old. Ymir forced herself up and climbed off her bed. Her hair was a complete mess and she looked like she risen out of a well. The girl walked to her bathroom and turned the water to fill the tub. While waiting for it to fill, she removed her clothing, showing the bruises and few scars she had. She grabbed a small jar filled with dried lemon zest, lavender and mint leaves, and threw a handful into the water. This should help her relax a bit. She also took out the healing potion she snatched from her mother's medical room and poured it in the water, making glow a light blue. With that done, she gently went in and sighed in blush as she snuck herself into the warm water. The potion was already working, and she could see her injuries healing till they were gone. Indeed, this was her blissful time. Also, that whisper was not bother her. It was strange.

**\- 20 minutes later: Dining room -**

As usual, she sat eating her breakfast alone. She ate slowly as she looked around. The only ones in the room were the two maids who were silent with eyes closed. The girl sighed and decided to speak.

"How long will mother be gone?" She asked and one maid spoke.

"Lady Cornelia will be returning in three days from her job at the capital. For now, you will be going through your studies till she returns." She said.

"Your lesson plans for today are history, dance, music, and military tactics. You are to remain in your room to study these." The other maid said.

Ymir sighed and thanked them. The two just grunted. Well excuse me! The girl finished her meal and headed back to her room, locking the door, just in case someone chose to come in. Not that anyone ever came to check on her anyway. She went to bed, pulled out her purse, picked in a notebook, pens, and a pouch of money, nodding to herself. Ymir then turned walked to her bathroom and lightly tapped the shelf near the window. It creaked and opened, revealing a doorway that brought a smile to her face. Escaping to town was easy.

**\- 1 hour Later: Town -**

Dressed in her usual gray dress, a happy tune she hummed, Ymir walked out of the woods and to the town. The scents of food, wood, and many other things made her grin.

She looked forward to seeing her Uncle again since it has been two weeks since she had spoken to him. She walked to a nice-looking building that had a fire lamp hanging outside. Unfortunately, it was still closed so she decided to go to the next building that was 3 shops away. As she walked there, she bought herself a warm cream puff and happily ate it as she arrived. The building was abandoned but only she knew how to get in. She walked towards the back and took out a special keep. Putting it into the lock of the back door, she opened it and went in. She closed the door and sighed as she looked around the familiar place. The forgery was empty and only ash was in it. It seems to not have been used in years. The shelves with boxes of metals were covered in dust. Tools on the wall have fallen on the floor. Different stations were empty. The shop once filled with life, was alone. She sighed and put down her bag on a table that was not covered in dust. She walked to strange little black empty cage and smiled softly.

"(_Wakey wakey wide awakey_.)" She spoke in a strange language that many would look at her like she is crazy.

To others, it sounded like gibberish, but to a certain few, it was an ancient language said to have been lost in time. A small little flicker appeared inside and heard a giggle come from it.

"(_It's been so long lass!!!! Glad to see you back!_!)" The flicker grew a bit bigger and turned to a humanoid miniature figure. Its skin was color read, with hair in a bun and a dress of Flames. Its feet were paws and it smiled to her.

"(_It has, Firo. I snuck out. Think you can help me make a blade?)"_ Ymir said.

The fire Sprite named Firo grinned as she flew out of the cage turned on the forgery. Ymir smiled as she saw the forgery light up. Life was brought back to it, the place seemed more alive. The girl ran to the next-door room and quickly changed out of her dress to overalls and a blue shirt. She put her lose hair up to bun and wore goggles on her head. She had been secretly practicing forging blades with small basics her father taught her, she wanted to forge her own dagger. The girl walked out and sent a thumbs up to Firo, who was eating the piece of bread that she had brought. It was her offering to it.

The girl walked to box that had brass nuggets. She picked out 5 of them and put them into the metal bowl used specifically for metaling metal. The girl put on her goggles as she used long metal tongs to put it in the fire. Waiting for the metal to melt, the girl went to get the cast used to turn it to a block. From there, she will begin to draw out how she wanted to shape her blade. In Faerghus, blades are considered tools of destiny. As a way to cut a path to a better future. She sighed as she placed the cast down and went to the desk to draw her dagger. Even if she had such a blade, cutting her own path was not easy. She was the heir to her home, House--- House.....now that she thought about it....what is the name of her House? She paused as she put her charcoal pencil down and stared at the fire where Firo was happy humming a tune.

"What..did dad say was my last name again....?" Ymir muttered and closed her eyes to think.

"The name mom gave me is Ymir....but the name my dad gave me is [-------]....my middle name is Xiang........but....last name is.....wait...why can't I remember?" She thought and grumbled.

Maybe she should ask Sylvain or Glenn the next time she goes to visit them. She needs to punch Miklan when her mother isn't looking. Yeah, she should definitely do that.

"(_Hey Ymir!!! The brass is ready_!)" Firo said and that made her snap out of it.

She grabbed the thick welding gloves that were hung on the wall and put them on. With that, she grabbed the metal tongs and began to carefully pull out the bowl with the molten brass. She was using a bit of magic to increase her strength but also keep herself cool. Despite only being 3 years old, Ymir was a talented girl. The downside was the grueling training she goes through by Cornelia.

"(_Careful now_.)" Firo said as she poured the molten brass into the cast to shape it to brick.

Ymir let go of a sigh as she waited a few minutes for it to stop bubbling then used her ice magic to cool it down. Grabbing another metal pole, she stared at it nodded.

**\- 3 hours later -**

"(_Not bad. But you need more work. Why not ask your uncle?)"_ Firo said to Ymir as she was sitting down, looking at the dagger she forged.

She had a scowl on her face looking at it. The dagger had a warp, it wasn't straight, there were chips on the end, showing she put it into the oil too fast. Yeah, she was disappointed with it. She threw it at the wall where it shared to pieces. There multiple pieces of broken metal on the floor. Those were her past trials.

"(_I can't.....not as I am now....I don't want to cause trouble for him...)"_ she muttered as she just let go of another disappointed sigh, closing her eyes.

** _Then why not just make him listen to you? _ **

Instantly her eyes shot open and frantically began to look around.

"No,no, no,no!!" She dug her fingers into her hair, scared.

"You don't exist!! You don't exist!!" She began to say all of a sudden.

** _Haha~ I exist. You have to stop denying me [---------] You can't run away from me forever._ **

"YOU DON'T EXIST!!" The girl suddenly yelled, catching Firo a little bit off guard but he knew what the girl was going through.

After all, her father went through the same thing. Ymir's and her father's Crest were a bit on the special case. It wasn't exactly normal like the rest of the Crest. This one...you had to be extra careful with it. One wrong move and it would trigger a disaster. Ymir took deep breaths as she stood up and went to the back room to change into her original clothing. Once she made sure she put everything back in its place, plus taking the small little black cage Firo lives in, she left the building, locked the door, and headed to the bookstore where her uncle was. She needs to take her mind off that voice.

**\- Near the Road: 2 Days Away -**

"Hyyaaa!!"

"Haa!!"

The sounds of wooden swords clashing and the yells and grunts of those practicing, Arisa was getting massacred in the practice spar she was having with Amir. The Duscurian girl held two wooden swords like a bushido samurai, if she had to put it in better terms, similar to the dual wielding blade techniques of Minamoto Musashi. The girl twisted her body to the right to dodge Arisa's thrust. Jeralt was surprised this sword style technique. Arisa suddenly screeched when Amir suddenly went in a spread-out leg position and kicked her off her feet.

"Arrghh!!" Arisa said as she landed on her back and just stayed on the ground, arms and legs stretched out, panting.

"Sword level training with her is way past Dad's training level....." she thought as Amir loomed over her with a blank look.

"That all you got? Your posture isn't straight, your back is hunching! Your hair needs to be tied!" Amir said, looked down at her friend while gently tapping on of her wooden swords on her back.

"Hahahaha!!! Losing so badly!! I never seen you so beat down!!" Sothis laughed as she sat on a barrel, watching the sparring exchange.

"No fair!! You been gone for two weeks and till now you appear when I'm getting murdered in this?!" Arisa mentally yelled as Amir helped her get up.

It has been two weeks since they have departed from Duscur. Amir was able to open up thanks to everyone in the group. Especially with Anna because the two would mostly be discussing different trading routes and new laws and deals that be proposed in the world of merchants. Arisa suggested the copyright law from her old world and explained it to them. Anna quite loved the idea. Meaning, if anyone even dared tried to produce something that was hers and they didn't have permission, she would gladly ruin them. Arisa honestly suggested it because she wanted to share the different literatures from her old home. Back to the sparring session, Jeralt was impressed by their sparring match and did question if Amir was trained by another noble Duscurian family. The double blade wielding technique is one of the most difficult ones to master and also extremely rare in this age. Only so few know it. The girl is using not only that technique, but also that of assassins. She wielded her blades like an assassin but also sword Master. Amir also had a strange habit of going on all fours and attacking like wolf.

"Ha!" He snapped out of his thoughts as the Duscurian knocked Arisa's sword out of her hand and pointed the wooden blade at her neck.

"My win." Amir grinned.

These past two weeks have been well. The group got to know Amir better, allowing the girl to break out of the shell she had temporarily closed herself in. She laughed and told stories of how her culture was. One, was the tale of the water goddess and shadow God her family worshipped. The water goddess was said to have blessed her clan with wisdom and the shadow god strength. That explained why Arisa would sometimes see water bubble floating in the air and a couple of the shadows move. Though, Arisa thinks it could be Crest but she has chosen to remain silent about it.

During this time, Sothis watches through Arisa's eyes and listened to the stories of this girl. Humans have always been fascinating to her more and more as the years went by. Their cultures, traditions, languages, knowledge, everything about them was so strange. They all had different beliefs and teachings. Some argue that the ideals of others did not matter, and others accepted them and respected each other. So strange....it was just so strange..yet...

"It all feels so familiar.." Sothis thought to herself.

Now another mystery came to her. Byleth or "Arisa" she calls herself, was a new mystery to work with. The girl's mentality so much older and wiser. Though she had not seen the flames of war, the girl knew hardships and loneliness far better than anyone may give. Since Sothis and her were one, there were times their emotions and feelings were in sync with each other. Sothis pride herself in teaching Arisa magic. Even if the girl tried to do something stupid sometimes. At least it showed Arisa was filled with life. The girl was a mystery most of the time.

But was she really?

She could feel the inner turmoil of emotions Arisa had. Yearning to return back to where she originally came from. She still hasn’t fully accepted that this life she was now hers. There was still a portion in her heart that was still in denial. The longing of wanting to see those she left behind. It took her two years to come into terms that the life and family she has now, was her's. She was honest to Sothis that she wasn't the original soul of the body she has. The original owner did die. That surprised Sothis greatly. She has heard stories of souls from lands far far away, that no one can ever reach, to other realms. Their knowledge at times were far more advanced than others. The original soul of the body did not want their father to be alone, thus, cause a temporary rift in time to open and allowing Arisa's soul to come in contact with Byleth. The plea to not leave her father alone was more than enough for Arisa to accept. The girl knows much more. Sothis respected her privacy and wouldn't look into her memories, even if she wanted to. The girl knew more than what she should. She had seen the paths of time. Arisa had to keep hidden her knowledge and pretend to be nothing but a child. It proved at times to be difficult. Arisa wanted to say things, explore, but she wouldn't. Sothis also knew that Arisa was afraid to be lonely, to be left alone. Afraid of the darkness and afraid of lightning. She has seen her shaking and holding her sobs when she hugs her pillows.

"Damn!! You win..." Arisa groans because she was knocked down again but took the hand Amir offered her to help her get up.

"Not bad you two." Jeralt clapped as he walked towards them.

"Come on dad.....clearly I need to improve." Arisa sighed as she walked over to the wagon.

"Perhaps it's because you have yet to find your own fighting style." Anna suggested from inside the wagon.

She was busy writing a few things she needed to get in the town they will be arriving in two days.

"Huh?" Arisa said as she put her stabbed her sword into the ground.

"Lady Byleth, each person has their way of fighting. Some prefer to fight with their fists, while others the sword. Some prefer the lance or even an axe." Amir said as she handed her a cup of water.

Arisa gulped it down and wiped her lips with her sleeve, since some of it did spill out.

"You're still learning, and it takes time. Right now, you are using a form of fighting that was taught to you. That's alright, but it's also better to add a mix of your own." Jeralt said.

"Well.....personally I really love dancing...can I...combine that with my choice of combat?" Arisa said.

Honestly, she wanted to see if she could pull of her own dancing style from back when she was an adult. It was fun scaring Theresa.

"Dancers are really amazing at magic and a small mix of combat. However, they also specialize using swords." Amir said.

"Well, that's something to start with. I have also seen you practice a form of hand to hand combat in secret." Jeralt smirked.

"Ack, I been caught." Arisa laughed a bit nervously.

Truthfully, she has been practicing karate and taekwondo. Taekwondo especially because it is a Korean martial art characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping, spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. That was one of the main reasons why her brother was scared of her when she would be practicing her kicks because she one time accidentally kicked a hole in the wall. Her mother was pissed!!!! Arisa had to use her allowance to repair it. Lesson learned the hard way.

"You tend to focus more on magic and physical combat. Perhaps that may be better suited for you." Amir said.

"Maybe...I'll give it a try at some point." Arisa said.

Everyone looked up to the sky as they heard a familiar chirp and saw Feh flying towards them with a small fish in its talons.

"Chirp!!" She chirped happily and Ares not to far couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like she's improving. She should be ready to be used for hunting by next year. Good luck Byleth." Ares said as Feh happily began to eat her fish.

"I can't help but feel she would get along well with Flayn for some reason." Arisa thought.

Well, they'll see how things are in two days. The town isn't very far.

\- Two Days Later -

Arriving to the town gates, Arisa could not help but grin seeing the excitement fill Amir as the two girls entered the town. It was similar to the one in Galatea one, minus this one used more blue bricks then red. But something wasn't right. This town felt less lively.

"That's odd." Ares suddenly said and the others looked to him.

"The town should be lively.....did some happen to Lord Alexander? This town was never this.....dead." Ares said and Anna coughed.

"I guess you don't know huh?" Anna said as the wagon continued on, "Lord Alexander passed away 4 years ago. The one now in charge of this territory is the Court Mage of the Royal Family, Lady Cornelia." She said.

Ares gawked hearing this and sighed.

"So the hag got him....." he muttered to himself, and both Arisa and Amir twitched. "Captain." He turned to Jeralt seriously, "Please allow me to go see Lady Cornelia. Before I left the Kingdom, I used to serve Lord Alexander for some time. Truthfully...this town is my home." He said and Jeralt nodded.

"Understood. I'll have Yofos go with you out of safety precautions. We'll find go rent a place to stay for the month. Be careful." Jeralt said and Ares nodded.

"Thank you. Yofos!! Let's go!!" Ares said and his friend nodded as the two took off with their horses.

Amir and Arisa looked at each other worried as the wagon moved on ahead. Sothis appeared and Arisa saw Amir twitch.

"What's wrong?" Arisa asked and Sothis hid behind her.

"Is it common for the spirits of this land to make their presence known? I sense a great one. My power is reacting to it." Amir said as she opened her shirt a bit and showed a strange symbol in the center of her chest. It glowed faintly.

"Wait...that's....." Amir quickly closed her shirt when they heard Anna behind them, and the girl looked at her a bit scared.

"Don't worry. I won’t say anything. You're not the only one with something like that." Anna winked and patted the girls head.

Sothis sighed as the older woman got off the wagon to head into a nearby shop.

"Goodness......things just seem to be getting more and more aggravated. Even the child here can sense me. At most, she can't hear or see me at least." Sothis said and Amir was looking at Arisa funny.

"The spirit says she is worried about you." Arisa said.

"Yheheheheheh!!" Puka suddenly laughed, scaring them and Feh pecked at him.

"Ooohhh!!! Silence you stupid mut!!!" Sothos said.

Puka glared and the two suddenly got into an argument.

"And now those two are fighting....ssssighhh..." Arisa sighed and Amir giggled a bit.

So much for some peace and quiet.

**\- With Ares and Yofos -**

"Care to tell me some information Ares?" Yofos said as they rode up the hill on their horses.

Ares was silent throughout the whole ride and truthfully, it was unnerving.

"Lord Alexander von Aubin. Former Holy Knight of the Kingdom was one of the King’s Knights. Served 20 years of military experience in both the Kingdom and The Church of Serios. 10 years on the Kingdom and 10 in the church. He was one of 3 of Kings trusted Knight's." Ares said and Yofos was silent as he listened.

"He was the head of this land and was a kind Lord who treated his people equally. He was also the Royal Family's Blacksmith." Ares said.

"Wait, a noble that's a blacksmith?" Yofos said.

"Yeah..." Ares chuckled, "Lord Alexander was well respected because he specialized in repairing Heroes Relics, but also, in creating weapons using rare materials like wootz and umbral steel." He said.

"You sound like you idolize him." Yofos said and Ares nodded.

"I do. But....things became tense between his wife." He said and the two arrived at the gates of a mansion.

Ares blinked when he saw two unknown guards.

"What happened to Cele and Arc?" He thought to himself as the two mounted off their horses as they walked up to them.

"Pardon. My name is Ares and I a former knight that used to serve Lord Alexander. I wish to speak to Lady Cornelia." He said.

The two guards just turned their heads to them. Ares wish he could see their faces but he could tell they gave him a look of disgust.

"Sorry but Lady Cornelia is not here currently. She is away at the capital as the royal court mage. Now leave." The guard said.

Ares narrowed his eyes and turned to Yofos.

"Let's go." He said the two shared a look that spoke many words.

\- Back to Town -

"Hhhmmmmm!!! These sweets are the best!!" Arisa and Amir said with stuffed cheeks filled with red velvet cake and caramel drizzle.

The two girls were allowed to explore the town a bit while Jeralt when to pay for their rooms for at least a 1 month stay. Because it was quite a few people traveling, one of the inn managers suggested they rent a cabin that is near the forest. Jeralt had to go to the next building to that. Honestly, it was a hassle but it's better than nothing. He rented one that had four rooms. One for the girls, the other for the men to share and the last one was for himself so he could work on the documents for the next jobs.

"Lady Byleth and Amir!! Don't eat so much sweets!!" Temes said to them and the girls glared at him.

"HISSSSS!!" The girls hissed at him like cats as he tries to take the box of sweets away.

The Baker and his wife laughed as one of the Jorah gave poor Temes a pat on the back. Temes was just groaning in his hands. Jeralt just sighed while Anna chuckled as she left the shop she was in, witnessing the whole thing.

"To think that eating sweets was inherited from her mother..." Jeralt sighed.

A sad smile graced his lips as he remembered his wife. Rosa was full of life and enjoyed eating food especially. Sometimes called a "wild child." Currently they are in one of the major noble towns. This place was under the control of Lady Cornelia. A mage who cured a plague that took the life of the first consort 4 years ago. They were going to be staying in this town for at least a month. His men needed rest and, he needed to complete a trading deal of medical supplies with one of the town vendors. Not to mention a good way to teach the two young girls new battle techniques.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I can go to the bookstore? I want to get some new supplies for my studies." Arisa said as she pointed to a nice-looking store that had glass windows displaying books.

"Alright. As long as Amir goes with you. Just don't go overboard. Last time you bought 6 books and you're running out of room in your room thanks to all the shelves of books you have." Jeralt said.

Seriously, the girl is of a hoarder and her room is a mess at times with books everywhere.

Arisa laughed nervously at this while Amir was getting a few flashbacks from her days in Duscur when she would stay with her grandmother. The old woman loved telling stories of ancient legends from around the world.

"I'll try." Arisa said as her father carefully helped her down along with Amir.

"(_Puka, can you feel it?? The air is much, much colder!! Similar to the Ice god!!_)" Amir said in her native tongue to Puka who was sniffing the air and growled a bit.

Even Feh had her feathers puffed out.

"Something is definitely wrong in this place. And I don't like it." Arisa thought as the snow began to fall.

A single snowflake fell into the palm of her hand and she stared at it.

It was an unnatural blue color.

**\- With Ares and Yofos -**

"I fucken knew it!!!! That hag killed him!!" Ares punched said angrily as they were going down the hill road back to the town.

The two horses looked to each other worried and then to Yofos, who had a frown on his face.

"Ares, you better explain to me what she you mean that the Lord's wife killed him?" Yofos said and the former knight gritted his teeth.

"Around 10 years ago, Lord Alexander was in an arranged marriage with a noble's daughter. That being, Cornelia. She was mage that specialized in healing magic and is one of the 5 most respected doctors of all Fodlan. The first one lives in the Empire. The second one is her, the third one lives here in the Kingdom also, the fourth lives in the Alliance and the 5th, is Florencio, who is a freelancer. Cornelia married Lord Alexander and their relationship has always been shaky. 1160, Cornelia gave birth to a young girl. Many thought with a child born, their relationship would improve but it only worsen. But...Lord Alexander loved his daughter more than anything and would protect her from his wife's rants. 1162, The twins, the young prince and princess were born but the queen consort passed away a few days later to the plague that was going on in the Kingdom. Cornelia found a cure and was able to cure many, thus earning her the position as a court mage from the King to show his gratitude. Sighhhhh...." Ares said.

"Deeeepp breaths. Now, slowly continue explaining." Yofos said.

"Yeah...well...Cornelia...has always been obsessed with finding out the secrets of Lord Alexander's crest. For many generations, House Aubin has never revealed any of their secrets of weapon forging, the power of their Crest and also the two Hero Relics that have been passed down in their family. Lord Alexander along with his friend, Lord Rensen, were the last members of the Aubin blood line. Since, 20 years ago, someone broke into House Aubin and massacred all the people. Women, children, men, even the elderly. Only Lord Rensen, Lord Alexander and Lady Alexandra survived. Lady Alexandra is Lord Alexander's mother. Unfortunately,...they never caught the killer..." Ares said.

"You said Lord Alexander had a daughter. Where is she now?" Yofos asked and that's when the realization hit Ares like a truck.

"SERIOS DAMMIT!!" He yelled.

"Hey!! Do not say the Saint's name in vain!" Yofos said as they reached the town.

"Sigh....sorry. I just pray that the goddess is protecting Lady A-----aaargghh!!!" His throat suddenly had burning sensation.

"Ares!!! Wh-----oh no....." Yofos face grew pale as Ares coughed.

"Cough...What...cough!! Cough!! Was that?" Ares said as both mounted off their horses in front of a weapon shop.

"It's a curse. Well, only the individual that has the name is cursed. Ares, you can't say the girl's name...." Yofos said and the knight was really starting to get angry.

"Yofos, stay here. I'm going into the shop to speak with my father. I'm going to get a yelling when he sees me, but I need to know more of the situation." Ares said and left into the shop where his family was.

Yofos sighed as he waited outside. It has been years since he has seen a name curse. Whoever casted really did not want the girl to have her original name. So, it is possible she may be going by another one.

**\- Bookstore -**

"Hmmm.....oh? Not bad. Maybe I can try this when I get older."

With a book in her hands, happily reading far in the corner of the bookstore, Ymir was more than happy to escape outside of her suffocating house and let herself immerse reading a book of how to create stainless steel. After what happened earlier with forging the dagger, she really needed this time to relax herself. Firo was asleep in his small little cage, used for protection. The girl hummed happily a tune as she turned to the next page, her eyes sparking as she was reading another method used for forging metals. The owner of the bookstore, a man with light tan skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail and a small goatee, smiled as he saw her continue reading. It was a rare sight to see the girl here in town. Of course, everyone in the town knew that the girl loved to sneak out of the mansion, so they chose not to say anything. She was the daughter of Lord Alexander and kind to many people despite her fear of crowds. The girl loved to read in silence in her free time or study politics at times.

"She reminds me so much of her father. Ah, Alexander, if only you were here, your daughter would be much happier." The bookstore owner thought as he turned to see the door to his store open.

"Oh? New customers." He thought to himself.

It was rare to see travelers come in these days. He saw a younger girl with green colored hair with streaks of brown and the other a young girl who he believed may be a citizen of Duscur. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing once he saw the two girls heading his way.

"Pardon sir, which section has blank journals and ink and pens? I need a few for my studies." The green haired girl asked.

"Of course. On the 5th section, on the third shelf, you will find them there along with other supplies. There should also be a few other books there." He said.

He was a bit surprised by how formal her language was. Perhaps she was a noble of sorts?

"Ummm...do you have any on music?" The other girl asked.

"Of course. They are next to magic books also." he said.

"Perfect!!" The green haired one said excitedly and ran to the section.

"Lady Byleth, please don't run in the store!" The Duscurian girl said and sped walk to catch her.

He could not help but chuckle as he saw the young Duscur girl speed walk after the other one. He did notice the small owl that was perched on the girl's head. Snow owls are rare, so he did question how he got her hands on one.

**[ --- ]**

"Look Amir!! I can totally use this for one of my spells!"

A frown formed on her Ymir's face as she turned towards the excited voice that so disrespectfully disturbed her peace and quiet. Firo opened one eye and just yawned, deciding to go back to sleep.

"She looks familiar.....have I seen her before?" Ymir thought as she narrowed her eyes once they landed on Byleth. For some reason the thought that the girl's hair should be dark brown came to her mind. She didn't know why.

"Lady Byleth......I don't think music and magic work together..." she heard the other girl say as she saw Byleth pick up a book with different music sheets.

"Actually, it can." Byleth said as she opened it to look through a few pages.

Funny how her old world and this one share similarities when it comes to classical violin music. She still wished pianos existed in this world. Thankfully, she remembers how to build one so she for sure, once she has enough money, will build it. The girl's tone suddenly turned to almost that of an adult talking. This caught Amir by surprise. This immediately caught Ymir's attention and silently shut her book to hear the conversation. Magic and music? There is no way they can work together.

"What are you talking about?" Amir said.

"Magic and music true have their differences but they also have their similarities. Let's take dark magic for example." Byleth began as the two girls sat a few chairs away from Ymir.

"Dark magic and Black magic. They are in a form, negative emotions of humans. Music in a way is the same. It can be either happy or sad music. Now, the process of combining is a bit on the complicated side but with the correct knowledge and amount of trying, it is possible. Luckily, we can do this. Allow me to demonstrate my friend." Byleth grinned as she took out her dagger and did a small cut on her index finger.

"Arisa!" Amir screeched.

Ymir was now fully listening and seems this conversation woke up Firo.

"If you have bad intentions, or negative emotions, music mostly tends to have a lower minor. The sound is lower and more towards a base. For example.....like if you listing to a ghost story. There are times it does have a high-pitched tune in order to cause a suspense, or also to create excitement for what is to come." She said.

"Now, to good "magic"." Arisa emphasizes that word.

"Music can also bring joy. It can create emotions of positivity. Magic can be the same. It can be used to heal, to protect, defend but also hurt. Now, my intentions are to heal this cut." Arisa said as she looked to index finger that was bleeding. She could feel Sothis watching with anticipation.

Amir and Ymir were listening/watching closely. Arisa smiled and closed her eyes and sang softly. Why not simple a well-known song from her world?

_"You are the ocean's gray waves~" _

Both the girl’s eyes went wide when they saw a green hue of energy surround the cut and heal it. Sothis could not help but smile warmly as she saw this. The girl has improved in so many wonders. Amir and Ymir could not believe their eyes while Firo was silent as he stared at the goddess that floated next to the girls,

"HOW?!" Both Ymir and Amir yelled, causing the shop owner to raise an eyebrow and look over to them.

Arisa and Amir turned to Ymir with looks of confusion until they all heard a "Ahem!!"

The three girls turned to the shop owner, who is actually Ymir's uncle, Lord Rensen, and all said "sorry". Arisa then turned to Ymir, finally noticing her presence. When the two girls made eye contact, a strange feeling rose in Arisa. She didn't know why but, has she met this girl before?

"Hello there. I just barely noticed you. I'm guessing you were listening to my friend's and I conversation, correct?" Arisa said politely.

Ymir fiddled with her fingers and nodded shyly as she walked over to them. It was a cute sight honestly.

"Y-Yes. Y-Your conversation on music and m-magic intruded me and I wanted to listen more. S-Sorry if I-I was rude." Ymir said as she bowed her head a bit.

"It's alright. Say, want to join us?" Amir said as she patted the chair next to her.

Ymir's eyes went wide. This was the first time someone had ever offered her to join them.

"A-Are you sure? I-I..." she said shyly and intertwined her hands together.

This was her first time talking to someone other than her mother, the butler and her uncle. Arisa seemed to notice this and nodded. After all, she used to do the same back in college when she had(forced) to do presentations for her communication and drama classes.

"Of course!! My name's Arisa Byleth! Call me Arisa. And this is my friend, Amir. What's yours?" Arisa said to the girl.

"Umm....Ymir....N-Nice to meet you." The Ymir smiled shyly and shyly sat next to Amir.

Rensen smiled warmly as he saw the girls invite Ymir to sit with them. As the hours went by, he was happy to hear the girls talk so cheerfully and excitedly. Especially Ymir. She hadn't been the same since her father died 4 years ago. Currently she is 6 years old. He suspects that Cornelia had something to do with his death. Especially since he refused to speak about the Crest he was born with. Now, the one to inherit the Crest is his daughter.

"No way!!! You're supposed to use carbon first then add oxygen to turn it to stainless steel!!"

Ah. Now Ymir and Amir were having an argument on creating weapons. Arisa just groans into her hands as the two other girls argued with each other. This reminded her when Theresa and her older sister would get into arguments over Lore stories. She never tried to stop those arguments because they would always turn to her, asking (_forcing_) her to say who was right. Arisa would always say she neutral and never take anyone's side. Sothis and Firo were actually talking to each other and seems they were actually getting along. Feh was still perched on Arisa's head, fast asleep.

"Ahem!" He had to do again, which made them quite down.

He was happy to see the daughter of his friend so open and talking so much. As he turned to leave to the back to get a few things when the door to his shop opened. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

"Rensen, it has been quite some time." Ares said and the old man nearly dropped the books he was carrying.

"Ares?" Rensen said and that immediately made the girls turn their way.

"Big...Big Brother Ares!!!" Ymir yelled out and the said man turned to the girls.

Ymir jumped off her chair, ran full speed towards him and....

"OOOOFFF!!!" Rammed her head into his stomach at full speed.

Arisa and Amir both cringed witnessing this and Ares groans as he held his stomach and smiled weakly to her.

"L-Lady Ymir.....it's....been a long time....you were...just two years old the last time I saw you....." he said weakly and was using the wall for support.

The girl never got rid of the habit of ramming her head into friend's stomach after these years. Apparently, it was something her grandmother used to do when she was her age. Ymir's tiny small strand of hair that would stick up, moved rapidly to show she was happy. Honestly it was a cute sight.

"Welcome home!!!! I'm so happy to see you back at the Kingdom! I thought I would never see you again!! Are the others with you as well? You know, Cele and Arc? Timothy, Wu, Nightingale (_Arisa: There's a Florence Nightingale in this world?!),_ Isaac and the rest?" She said.

Ares looked over to Rensen and then turned back to her now that he has recovered.

"It's...just me today. I'm with my friends. Oh, I see you've met my Captain's daughter and her friend. Lady Byleth, I didn't think you were here." Ares said and Ymir turned to the girls as she saw them getting off the chair and walked over to them.

"Good evening too Ares. Dad went to rent a cabin for all of us to stay in since we are staying for a month. Also, I came here to buy a few things." Arisa said.

"Umu. I personally was hoping I can a book about Duscur flowers. I want to see if I can plant a few here in Fodlan. Grandmother passed down a box filled with seeds of different varieties of Duscur flowers." Amir said.

"So.....Big brother Ares serves you now......" Ymir frowned to Arisa and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Serves?? I think not. Ares is a respected mercenary-----" she was interrupted, by Ymir's sudden cold voice.

"**Knight**." Was all the pink orange pastel hair colored girl said.

"Okay? Ares is a respected knight AND mercenary in my dad's company. Yeah, he works for my dad but that doesn't mean he serves me. He's a friend." Arisa said.

"Then why does he call you "_Lady Byleth_"?" Ymir said.

** _Look at you....are you jealous....? How cute. Are you angry at her? Want her to go away? Scared? _ **

Ymir was silent as that voice rang in her ear and Arisa spoke to answer her question.

"Look, I personally prefer to just be called Byleth or Arisa. No need for formalities. But, if they want to keep calling my Lady Byleth, that is their choice not mine." Arisa said.

Ymir pouted and turned to Ares, pointing a finger at him.

"If you call me Lady Ymir, and her Lady Byleth, then you are to also call Amir, Lady Amir!!!! That is your role as a knight!!" Ymir said with puffed cheeks.

"Leave me out of this." Amir groans.

Rensen could not help but laugh while Ares was giving him the look of "please help me".

"How about I just call you all just your names? Ymir, Byleth and Amir. Better?" He said.

"Yes!" All three girls said.

**\- Later at Night -**

After taking Arisa and Amir to the cabin for the night, Ares accompanied Ymir to the forest where she told him was a way to sneak back to the mansion without getting caught.

"I'm so happy you're back! I won't be lonely anymore!! Also, you can help me learn how to use a lance!!" Ymir said cheerfully as they walked down a hidden pathway.

Ares gave her a small smile and patted her head.

"I'll only be here for month but if you need help training, I'll be more than happy to do it." He said.

He internally was frowning when she said she wasn't going to be lonely anymore. He learned from his father and Rensen that Cornelia had fired everyone that served Lord Alexander after he passed away. But something did not add up. About half of those that were fired have been missing since she had fired them. It didn't make sense. He knew for a fact they didn't just leave the Kingdom. This town was their home. Especially his friends Arc and Cele, who were his fellow knights. Plus, learning that everyone was replaced right after they were fire with a bunch of unknown people, was distrusting.

"What? Only a month?! Wwwhyyyy?" Ymir whined and he chuckled a bit.

"I'm not a knight anymore Ymir." He was still getting used to calling her that name than the one her father gave her "Also, I have a job and I'm happy where I am. I've learned so much and met many new people." He said to her.

Ymir pouted and stomped her feet.

"It's not fair!!" She said, "How is you get to anywhere you want to be, and I have to stay here??!?! I hate it here!!!! Papa and everyone I know is gone but you and uncle!!! Now you're saying you can't stay here anymore?!" She said.

Ares sighed as he bent down but not before he noticed something strange. One thing he had that only Lord Alexander knew of was, he had an amazing night vision and he spotted one of the plants nearby freeze solid.

"Ymir, I know it's been difficult since your father passed away but please try to understand." He said.

"Then take me with you!!" She blurted out.

Ares blinked.

"When you have to leave take me with you!!! I can't stand being in that mansion anymore!! Mama and all the servants look down at me and I hate the extreme magic training I have to go through!! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!!!" She yelled as tears ran down her face.

Instantly, Ares backed away as icy spikes formed all around the ground and the girl gasped.

"This power.....Ymir....you....." he gasped and Ymir just cried.

"I hate this....I hate this power.....Mama wants it so bad.......I hate it.....wwwwhhhAaaaaaa!!" The girl began crying and be carefully walks over to her and hugged her.

If only he could call her by her real name.

"It's alright. It’s alright." He said as the girl cried in his arms.

"Lord Alexander.....what can I do to help your daughter....?" He muttered as he looked up to the sky.

_Only the heavens have the answers....._

**\- Back with Arisa -**

She was currently alone in her room, staring blankly at her journal. During the time she got to know Ymir, the girl had asked her a question that has never left her mind. It bothered her, a lot. Arisa walked to the mirror and held a strand of her hair in her hands. The light color brown hair faded to teal. But the question Ymir asked her....

_"Has, your hair always been light brown fading to teal?" _

_"Well, it used to be completely teal, but it wasn't till last year I started growing the same colored hair as my dad. Why the sudden question?" _

_"O-Oh. It's just.....for some reason the thought that your hair should be dark brown keep running through my thoughts. Have we....met before?" _

_"Well, I did see you at the Queen Consort's funeral two years ago." _

_"Oh!!! No wonder you looked familiar!! But, no!! I mean, have we met before that day? I feel like I met you long before that." _

_"Not that I know of......" _

_"I see. Umm....this may sound strange but, have you met someone by the name Theresa?" _

_".............." _

_"W-Well, you see, that name keeps popping up in my mind for some reason. Also, the name Arisa sounds familiar despite being foreign. Hmm...I'll have to ask Sylvian or the others about it." _

_"Please don't." _

Arisa sighed and made her hands glow a bit and touched her hair, making it turn to a dark color brown and her eyes to her original color from her old body. The girl looked at herself in the mirror and just stared.

"Look at you."

She turned and gave Sothis a dry stare as the goddess floated over to her and circled around her.

"I do not recall teaching you how to change your appearance like this. Did you read it in one of the books you bought or invented it yourself when no one was looking?" Sothis said and Arisa just sighed. She places her hand on the mirror and it rippled, showing the image of a a young adult woman in her mid-20's, dressed in modern clothing. She was smiling, laughing, and walking beside her, was also a woman the same age as her, dressed in red summer dress and beach hat. The two were drinking coffee and talking to each other casually.

"The one with the dark hair, that's how I used to look like." Arisa began and Sothis listened.

Arisa has decided to open up a bit about her past.

"Just like you Sothis, I came from a place far, far, far away. This knowledge..and everything that I remember....I call it both a blessing and a curse. I....really hate being alone. It's the one fear that I truly have. To be alone." She said and Sothis hugged her gently.

Arisa hugged her back and there was a comfortable silence.

_"I understand.....I truly do...." _

**Chapter 11: Dual-Ego: Part 1: Girl of Sorrow**

**[ ----- ]**

**A bit on the heavy side this chapter huh? Next chapter were going to see some pretty intense moments. Ymir's true role will soon be revealed and how she will be one of the main key roles to the first steps to take down Those Who Slither in the Dark. **


	15. Chapter 12: Dual-Ego:Part 2: Long Ago Buried Heart

**[Chapter Warning: This chapter has mentions of depression, suicide, self-harm, gore, and other heavy topics. If you are triggered or are disturb by these topics, you may skip this chapter if you want to. Before anyone comes after me, I do have experience in the topics of depression, self-harm and suicide because I myself gone through it. If you are suffering from depression, please speak to a counsellor, go to therapy, or speak with someone you trust. Never be afraid of asking for help. Thank you for your time.] **

** _\- Dream -_ **

_"Hey, Arisa. Arisa....Wake up **pendeja**!!!" _

_With a violent push off her comfy bed, and a screech that would rival a bird's yell, Arisa groaned loudly as she just laid on the floor, trying to properly register what on earth just happened. _

_"Uugghh....Sothis....why did you wake me up?" The girl groans as she pushed herself up and sat._

_"Sothis? Who is that? Arisa, don't tell me you have a worse hangover than I do?" A female voice said, and Arisa just groans. _

_"Wait...wha...?" Arisa finally snapped out of it and blinked multiple times as her eyes scanned the room._

_Gray colored walls with anime and k-pop posters taped on to them shone nicely in the morning sun. Multiple shelves with textbooks, manga, magazines, and much more were lined up neatly on the walls. There were two big desks, one to the right and one to the left next to the two queen size beds. One was simple and neatly organized. An Acer nitro 5 gaming laptop was closed and to the right of it was a drawing tablet. There were a few books stacked and small shelves filled with office supplies. Also, a nice swivel chair, color black. The right one was covered in clutter. Boxes, papers, food wraps, and a few make up packages were on it. Plus, a pile of clothing on the chair. She looked to where the sunlight was coming from and turned to see a familiar balcony with slide open window doors. Outside, you could see a small garden of flowers. Arisa then turned to the owner of the female voice, who was tapping her feet, with arms crossed and a slightly annoyed look on her face. _

_"Theresa...?" Arisa whispered and the woman rolled her eyes._

_"**Pues claro**!!! Now hurry up and take a shower!!! We're going to going to be late for our class!! Did you forget, today is your class's final?" Theresa said._

_Theresa was a young woman with light tan skin, dark brown colored eyes, red colored hair that she had dyed and wore sea turtle earrings. Currently, she was dressed professionally in a black female suite. Arisa blinked and looked at the mirror as she stood up. Her dark brown hair was a mess, and she wore only a t-shirt, no shorts, only her underwear and no bra underneath. _

_"I'm....should I be...here?" She thought for some reason and just yawned as she headed to the bathroom to shower. _

** _\- 30 minutes later -_ **

_"Theresa, my class does not start till 12 pm....it's 8 in the morning...." Arisa groans as she was driving her 2016 jeep wrangler into a Starbucks driveway, and ordered two matcha iced lattes along with two bacon gouda sandwiches. _

_She was dressed in a white blouse with black khaki pants, and a black tailcoat with black heels. Theresa sighed as it now their turn to pay and she gave her card to the cashier and got it back. They went to the next window, got their orders and drove off toward the highway._

_"I know, but did you also forget that you have a doctor's appointment today?" Theresa said and it finally dawned on her._

_"Shit. Thanks for waking me up." Arisa said. _

_The woman suddenly slammed her foot on the brakes, stopping the car in a violent halt, nearly crashing in some son of bitch that came out of nowhere. _

_"**PINCHE PENDEJO!!!! PON ATENCIÓN DONDE VAS**!!!" Both Arisa and Theresa roared furiously as the car sped away. Luckily, a police officer in a motorcycle was nearby and saw the whole thing. He sent the woman's a thumbs up and sped off to catch the car. Arisa let go of a long sigh. _

_"For some reason the thought of I should be 7 years old and not 22 keeps running through my head....." Arisa sighed as she began driving again._

_After 20 more minutes, Arisa entered the parking lot of the university she is teaching at and stopped in front of the criminology building._

_"Thank you. Well, wish me luck because I made the test difficult for those kids." Theresa cackled as she got out the car and closed the door._

_Arisa chuckled as she made her car window go down and spoke out._

_"Don't go too hard on them Tere!!! And take care!!" Arisa waved drove off._

** _\- 4 hours later -_ **

_With a pile of papers in her hands, dressed professionally, a small box of extra pencils on her desk, along with snacks, Professor Arisa looked to her classroom of 200 students. Each one was nervous, trying not to be let it show. _

_"You all have 3 hours to complete your final. When you are done, come here to front desk along with your student ID. After that, you may freely leave and have a wonderful summer vacation." She said as she began to walk to the rows and gave the first student a certain amount of papers._

_"Pass them down." She said and they did just that. _

_After handing out the final exams, she went back to her desk and looked at them once more._

_"Make sure to turn off all electronic devices, cell phones especially. If I catch you with your cell phone, if it goes off, or you are sharing answers, it is an automatic zero and you will be asked to leave. If you need an extra pencil, I have a box here at the front so you may get one. To have you kids have a bit of a better concentration, I will be having jazz music softly playing in the background because I can't stand it being quite." She said and many chuckled. _

_"Now, everyone ready?" She said and half the class nodded, and the other half shook their heads._

_"It doesn't matter if you aren't, you're still taking it." She said and heard a couple of her students’ groan. _

_"Now begin!" She said and saw the students flip over their test._

_"I'm fucked..." "Oh, I know this one." "Already the first question......." "This is easy." "(Whimpering)" _

_She had to keep herself from bursting out laughing as she heard those whispers among her students. She didn't blame them though. Even if she herself is a professor, she is still studying for her Master's degree. Her own final is in two days._

_"If it makes you kids feel better, my own final is in two days and I'm fucked." She said and many could not help but laugh. _

_She was glad that help them relaxed a bit as she went to sit back in her desk and opened her laptop, plugged in her headphones. She needed to finish fixing some errors in her research report. The damn thing is 50 pages. She's fixed a few errors on 20 pages so far. She sighed as she began typing on her laptop and turned on the classroom speakers, letting it play softly the jazz music from the 24/7 live on YouTube. _

_"Goooooddddd.....just end me.." she internally groans as she was editing her report._

_During the 3-hour period, students came up to her desk, placing their test in the box she had prepared, showing her their student ID to validate them, and many said goodbye and hope she had a great time. She did the same and wished them good luck for the next semester. With the last student handing in his test, he said thank you and left. Arisa sighed as the once filled classroom of students was now empty and could not help but smile sadly as she looked. This was her first semester teaching and actually got a lot of positive feedback. Just as she was about to close her computer, the door to class opened and in came Theresa with a grin and also carrying a bag of Panda Express._

_"Hooollaaa~ Ready for lunch?" She grinned and Arisa smiled._

_"Yeah. Let me pack my things first and then we can eat lunch before we head home." She said._

_"Home huh?" Theresa smiled sadly she walked up from behind her and hugged her._

_"Theresa?" Arisa was confused._

** _"This world and life aren’t your home anymore Arisa. You need to wake up." _ **

_\- Dream Ends -_

"NO! WAIT, THERESA!!!"

Her eyes shot open as she suddenly sat up awake, yelling the name of her former friend, hand stretched out, as if reaching out to her. Her heartbeat rapidly in her chest as she panted and her hand went back down. Arisa began to look around the room frantically and let go a sigh of relief.

"I'm in the cabin...." she sighed and looked over to the bed next to hers.

Amir was sleeping upside down with Puka on her chest. Feh was perched on the bird stand they bought not to long ago, also asleep. She sighed and looked out the window. It was early morning and the snow was falling. It's now been 5 months since they left Remire village. Sigh....it's July. Blue Sea Moon.

"Yyawwwwnnnn....." Arisa turned towards Amir's bed once more and saw the girl stretching like a starfish and yawn as she sat up.

"Morning......." Amir said and Arisa smiled to her.

"Morning. So, I'm planning to head to the bookstore again today. Ymir said she was going to be there again today. What time the shop open?" She asked and Amir yawned as she got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"She said around 9 in the morning.....two hours from now....yaawwnnn...." the Duscurian girl yawned and went in.

Arisa could hear the shower turn on and the shuffling of clothing as the girl was getting undressed to bathe. She sighed and just sat still for a moment.

"Why did I dream of my days as a Professor...?" Arisa muttered and jumped off her bed.

She slipped her feet into her slippers that were the shapes of sheep and headed to the kitchen, where she found Anna discussing a job request with her father. She was silent as she listened.

"So strange individuals are being seen around the town huh?" Jeralt said and Anna nodded.

"Yeah. Not only is it affecting trade but the townspeople as well. I spoke with Ares about it and a few of the town folk secretly gave this job request to him. Lady Cornelia has been implying heavy taxes, even workloads on the people. What's more, people are going missing." Anna said.

Jeralt was silent for a moment and spoke.

"Yofos mentioned to me yesterday that someone placed a curse on an individual's name. They can't call them by their real name. What's more, it's dark magic. I'm no expert in magic, Florencio along with Elder Bara would know more about it. But it is alarming. Do you think the situation in this town along with this curse could be connected?" Jeralt said and Anna nodded.

"Personally, I think it is. You just don't see black magic pop out of nowhere! Besides, the amount of taxes that needs to be paid is ridiculous!" Anna said.

Arisa was silent and walked away.

"Black..magic...strange individuals....Those Who Slither in the Dark." Arisa began to put two and two together and her blood ran cold.

Every fiber in her body suddenly had a strange feeling of anger and she began to take deep breaths. She knew this anger wasn't hers. That was a for sure, but it belongs to Sothis. Arisa made sure not to ever mention them when Sothis was present because she was worried, she would trigger something. Thankfully, Sothis wasn't awake yet but she could still feel the influence of the goddess in her body. She took several deep breaths and headed back to her room.

"If Those Who Slither in the Dark are here.......then Cornelia is already making moves...." she thought as she arrived at her room.

Amir was combing her hair while Puka was still asleep.

"Bathroom ready for you Lady Arisa." Amir said.

Arisa had asked Amir to call her "Arisa" when it's just the two of them. Unfortunately, the "Lady" part will not be going away anytime soon. Now she understood what Dimitri feels when Dedue calls him "Your Highness." She really wished everyone dropped the formalities when they spoke to her. Her father didn't mind being called "Boss" "Captain" , but he too wished they dropped the "Lady" when they would address to his daughter. Honestly, there was a part of her that wanted to slam her foot down and yell at everyone to just call her "Byleth", at most.

"I'm an idiot for thinking that...." Arisa thought as she went to the bathroom and closed the door shut.

Still, what was bugging her more was the dream she had with her old friend. True, at times she would dream but they would mostly be simple things like food or traveling. But this dream in particular, she remembered it perfectly. It was a bittersweet dream of her days of being a professor and more, the times she would be with her friend.

"Why now.....? Why am I suddenly having these dreams.....?" She thought as she undressed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She gently touched the slash like scar on her chest and felt the small faint beatings of her heart. That was one of the main differences between her and Byleth. Byleth's emotions were cut off till Imperial year 1180 when she met Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude. Even her heart did not beat. But her, it's....very...very...different. "Arisa's" heartbeat. "Arisa" had emotions. "Arisa" had humanity in her eyes. The girl let go of a sigh and turned to the bathtub. She needs her bath to clear her head. As the girl went in and sighed in bliss as she sat in the warm water, a sudden thought came to her head. An activity she hasn't done since she left Remire village.

Singing.

She took a few deep breaths and thought. What song she could sing? She sighed and decided to sing the song that first popped up in her head. And it so happens to be Ballad of The Wind Fish.

_Sleepers wake_

_Dreams will fade_

_Although we cling fast_

_Was it real?_

_What we saw?_

_I believe_

_Lost in dreams_

_We sleep on_

_Tossing and turning_

_Stay with me_

_By my side_

_Never leave_

_What if the worst comes?_

_If someday this sweet reverie ends_

_We too_

_Our memories_

_For real_

_Fade us by_

_Dream with me_

_By the sea_

_We watch the waves crash_

_Hold my hand_

_Think of me_

_And I'll fly_

Unknown to the girl, Sothis appeared and was silent as she was watching the girl sing. She was amazed by how the girl's voice could hold so much emotion yet, she feels the song is telling a story. Funny how like books, a song can tell a story. The song was beautiful but also held a feeling of sorrow. As the girl finish, she noticed Sothis and smiled.

"Good morning, Sothis. Sleep well?" Arisa smiled and Sothis did the same.

"Surprisingly I did have a good sleep. Your father and you are going hunting today correct?" Sothis said and could not help but burst out laughing the second the girl began groaning and sunk half her face into the water.

You could see her blowing water bubbles.

"Get used to it Arisa~" Sothis sang as the girl got her face out of the water and pouted, "Or would you rather be stuck with Anna?" She said.

"You know what? Good point. Not saying I don't like Anna, but I get so confused when she starts talking rapidly about deals and money." Arisa said.

Once she was done bathing, she dried herself and dresses herself in a long-sleeved button up shirt with black baggy pants, her rapier on her waist, and her purse. Amir was dressed in a gray winter dress with black boots.

**\- 2 hours later -**

Surprisingly, Jeralt decided to let the girls enjoy the day with their new friends they made. He and the rest of the team, minus Anna because she was going to set up a stall to sell goods in town, while the others went to hunt.

"So, these are all the things you are selling?" Arisa said as they were helping Anna set up her stall.

"Weapons, books, medicine, metals, fruits!! All worth amazing prices and difficult to get!! Aaahhh!!! I'm excited!!" Anna said excitedly as she put down a box.

Both Amir and Arisa sighed as they began to set up the tables and put the merchandise on them till a particular small box caught her attention. It was a small wooden box and she opened it.

"Oh, I thought I sold that." Arisa heard Anna behind her, and she looked back to the strange looking fang stone with holes.

"What is it?" Arisa asked and Anna smiled.

"It's a vessel flute. The other term I heard for it is an ocarina." Anna said and Arisa's eyes went wide that Amir thought her eyebrows shot away.

"I'LL BUY IT!!" Arisa turned to Anna with determination in her eyes, and Sothis was just wondering what value the strange fanged stone had.

"Uuhhhh.....okay?" Anna said, taken aback by the girl's sudden mood change.

"How much?!" Arisa asked and Anna could not help but laugh.

"Whoa!! Calm down Byleth. I never seen you this excited for a 12-hole stone. But, since you're Jeralt's and Rosa's daughter, I'll sell it to you for 25 copper." She said.

"Deal!!" The girl said and gave Anna the money.

**[ --- ]**

"What was that about Lady Arisa? What made you so excited over a vessel flute? They are quite common in Duscur among the younger children." Amir said as the two girls were walking through the town to the bookstore.

Arisa's eyes were sparkling and had a cheerful smile as she took the tip of the ocarina to her lips and blew into it. Her fingers moving naturally as she played a familiar tune of the song should just song this morning. Many of the town's people stared at the two as the girls walked. Amir was just gawking the whole time as her friend played the instrument. The tune of it played smoothly. Nothing like the annoying sounds they would make when children would just blow into it. Arisa finished her song and looked at Amir with a smug grin.

"I missed this instrument so much." She grinned while Sothis was just laughing her head off at the face Amir was making.

"Okay, never mind then. It's not an annoying toy." Amir said as they were now in front of the bookstore.

Truthfully, other than the piano and violin, the ocarina was one of the 5 instruments she learned to play. Piano, violin and the ocarina she learned to play by watching online videos. Guitar and the harp she learned in the music program in her middle school and high school years. So, having one instrument she used to play in her old world was a huge relief to her. The girls went into the store, but they didn't expect....

"I SAID NO!!!"

The two girls froze as the sight of Ymir stomping her feet repeatedly on the floor and her eyes furious. They were red and puffy, and obvious sight she had been crying. Rensen sighed as he looked down to his niece. Her hair was a mess, and frost was forming underneath her feet.

"I SAID NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!!! I WANT TO LEAVE!!" Ymir yelled out and a wave of ice spikes went towards the girls.

"Girls!" Rensen yelled and Amir spammed her hands onto the floor, and a wall of shadows formed around them.

The spikes denigrate and the wall disappeared, revealing a furious Duscur girl. Ymir gasped as she finally snapped out of it, and looked at the girls, horrified. While Amir gave her a look that she wanted to murder her, Arisa looked at her worried and sadly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry....." Ymir began crying and Arisa could not help but see Theresa in the girl and unconsciously walked over to her and held her hands.

"It's okay. You're going through a lot and have a lot of anger pent up." Arisa smiled to her kindly.

"She has anger pent up alright!!! She released the power of the ice god!" Amir said and Arisa looked her confused.

"Ice god?" She said.

"In Duscur, The Ice God, Boreas, god of cold north wind and the bringer of winter. His name meant "North Wind" or "Devouring One". He isn't exactly liked in my homeland." Amir said angrily as she crossed her arms and glared at Ymir, who was shaking, looking at her hands.

Arisa honestly wanted to comment that Boreas was actually a God from Greek Mythology but then again, Greek Mythology doesn't exist in this world unfortunately. So, she'll just go with what Amir said.

"Sigh...." Rensen sighed and spoke.

"Please forgive Ymir ladies. She has been going through a lot lately with her family. I have an idea. Ymir, why don't you go around town with the girls? I'll clean up here." Rensen said.

"But Uncle...." Ymir sniffed and he knelt and patted her head.

"It's alright. Go enjoy yourself." He said.

The girl pouted but Arisa nodded and gently took her hand and lead her out the store, closing the door. Amir was a grumbling mess. Once the girls left, Rensen let go a long sigh of relief.

"She's losing control of her emotions...." he said as the palm of hands glowed and began to evaporate the ice on the floor.

He has been noticing that his niece has been becoming more violent and much more expressive with her emotions. It can either end badly or worse. Just like her father....his friend. He went through the exact same thing because of his Crest. The crest his friend was very connected to human emotions. It was also the very fuel of its power. What's more, one feature not even he could ever figure out. The Crest made its host hostile to people with certain Crest. Rensen sighed once more and just prayed to the goddess that his niece can be helped.

**\- Forest -**

"So ummm....why did you bring me here?" Ymir was a bit nervous as Arisa brought (_dragged_) her to an open area deep in the forest.

"Well, no one can disturb us here." Arisa smiled while Amir sat on a log not too far away with Feh on her shoulder and Puka on her lap.

"I'm going to teach you to control the power of your Crest." Arisa said boldly and Ymir looked like she just walked into hell.

"I....I...." Before Ymir could run, Arisa gently placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"No, it's not brutal training. Actually, quite the opposite. Have you heard of meditation?" She said and Ymir looked at her confused.

"Medi..wha?" She said.

"Oohhh!!!! Now that we can teach her!!" Amir said and jumped off the log, running over to them with a grin.

"In Duscur, many users of magic practice a type called zen meditation. It is said to stop the mind rushing about in an aimless (_or even a purposeful_) stream of thoughts. People often say that the aim of meditation is "to still the mind". In other words, stop over thinking too much!!" Amir said proudly.

Ymir was just confused until Amir just groans and made the other two still down with their legs crossed.

"Let me just show you Ymir, correct?" She said and the girl nodded.

"Good. Now, close your eyes. Take small deep breaths." Amir instructed to Ymir and the girl was hesitant but nodded.

Sothis appeared and hugged Arisa like usual to watch.

"Hmmm....interesting method of training. Though it is my first time seeing this, I cannot help but feel I have seen someone do it before. The memory is a blur, but I see a young man doing it." Sothis said in her mind as Arisa watched Ymir close her eyes and take deep slow breaths.

"Focus. Breath slowly. In and out. Focus at the voices of the forest. Not mine." She said.

Ymir’s once tense body began to relax with each breath. She could hear crickets, the little flaps of a bird's wings. The stream that was nearby, a few dragonflies flying by.

"Good. Now, try not to think of anything. Similar to z----and she fell asleep." Amir frowned when she heard light snoring from the girl in front of her and Arisa was just holding in her laughter along with Sothis.

"Well, it's a start." She sighed and Ymir woke up.

"Huh...? Oh!! Sorry!!" Ymir bowed her head to apologize.

"No need to apologize. It's your first time after all so it's understandable. Just, try not to do it again." Arisa snickered and Ymir nodded.

"Let's try this again, but all three of us together." Amir said and the girls held each other's hands.

They all took deep breaths and closed their eyes, relaxing their bodies, clearing their minds. As the girls began their meditation session, Sothis could not help but notice the turmoil of emotions all three had, begin to sync together. No, it was as if their powers were synthesizing together. Like two very different instruments. It takes time for a song piece to sound beautiful together when different instruments are used. It takes time to perfect the timing of each note. This was the case with these three girls. Sothis noticed three small sparks floating a few feet from the girl's chest. Arisa's was red, Amir's a dark purple and Ymir's a light blue. They grew a bit bigger and she could see three symbols, but Ymir's seemed disturbing. It was cracked. What Sothis did not know at that time was that symbol was Ymir's crest and it being cracked, was a sign of an omen.

The three girls spent the next two hours in silence. Calming their breathing, concentrating, only silence. During this time, the voice that would whisper in Ymir's ears frowned. Through her host eyes, she was angry. Who does her host think she is trying to lock her away? It smirked as it remembers when she would once whisper her words to Alexander. But the man was not the one she wanted to take over. All she did was bring forth his feeling that he buried away so deep.

_"If only you had my relic with you right now, things would have become a lot easier to make you snap." "She" whispered._

_By now, she should see the chains of ice around her cracking, but they didn't. _

_"Wha? Impossible, she can't hear me?!" She frowned._

_"I thought I heard a familiar voice. Yet, I can't seem to recall your name." _

_Shock filled the voice inside Ymir as a familiar figure appeared floating above her, not too far away. _

_"You........" the voice went silent once she saw the owner of the voice._

_Sothis looked at them sadly for some reason and the voice growled._

_"DO NOT LOOK DOWN AT ME **FELL STAR**!!" It roared at her, and Sothis flinched a bit._

_"I DID EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO STOP THE WAR BETWEEN YOUR **CHILDREN** AND **MY** PEOPLE AND LOOK WHERE THAT LEAD ME!!!!!!!" It screamed as the chains of ice rattled._

_"IF I NEVER WOULD HAVE MET YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!! SLATHERED!! LEFT TO ROT!!! LEFT TO DIE!!" It roared at her. _

_Sothis was confused by what she meant her "children". _

_"Children? You...know my family.....?" The goddess said and the voice suddenly began laughing as it finally registered why the goddess was confused._

_"Oh....oh...hahahaha!!! So, she actually did it!!! So Serios really did go mad!!!!" It cackled and just fell to its knees, laughing weakly._

_It looked to Sothis, tears streaming down it's cheeks._

_"Despite it being part my fault for being naive back then.....I can't help but blame you Sothis........" it laughed weakly._

_"Who....are you....? I know you!!! So, please, tell me!!" Sothis said and the voice just gave her a weak smirk._

_"Now Fell Star...that would be no fun if I just tell you who I am. Keep guessing Goddess. I'm not giving you answers!" It laughed and forcefully pushed Sothis out._

"AAAAHHHH!!" Sothis screamed and that made Arisa snap out of concentration and run over to her.

Sothis was knocked down onto the ground, covered in frost.

"Sothis!!" The girl yelled, scaring everyone as she quickly sat up and ran to the Goddess.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Arisa said, said worried and Sothis shook her head, making all the frost on her fall off like it was snowing.

"I am alright. Seems I....entered a territory I shouldn't have." Sothis smiled to her sadly.

Arisa couldn't help but worry for her friend. Even Amir was worried despite the fact that she could not see Sothis, but she could still feel the disturbance. As for Ymir, the girl was internally screaming as she heard the voice again in her ear.

"_The Fell Star dare enter the mind of you my lovely host._" It giggled and now Ymir felt afraid as she felt invisible like arms wrap around her neck and hug her.

The voice giggled sweetly as it spoke.

"_Ufufufu~ But something good did happen. Soon, I'll finally have a fully form so I make myself present._" It giggled and disappeared.

**[ -------- ]**

"I think it would be better if we do the meditation training every day from now on." Arisa declared as the three were heading back to the town to buy some food.

The two other girls looked at her and then each other confused.

"First off," Arisa began as she turned to them, "all three of us need to focus on controlling our magical energy. Second, if we could get you, " She pointed to Ymir, "To manage to properly control your Crest, you won't have so many emotional breakdowns, but it will also improve your physical and mental health." She said and Ymir nodded slowly while Amir just sighs.

"Ymir, I'm going to ask you a few personal questions. If you don't want to answer them, I understand. But I'm asking these based on medical information and as a doctor apprentice of my uncle." She said and the girl moved to an alleyway.

"O-Okay?" Ymir said.

"First question, do you have little interest or pleasure in doing things?" Arisa asked.

"Umm.......well, truthfully, I rarely have anything interests me. My mother always had me studying and training. I used to love eating sweets and going out to swim but even I no longer have interest in that. Let alone.... hobbies." Ymir answered.

"Alright. Second question, are you feeling down, depressed, hopeless?" She asked.

Ymir was silent and nodded.

"I...feel like a failure......my mother is so obsessed with me being successful and mastering my training.....I really can't live up to such high expectations." She said.

"Third question, any trouble sleeping, staying asleep, or sleeping too much?" Arisa said.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Ymir nodded bitterly.

"I know this sounds like an interrogation, but I have to do it Ymir. Please bare with it a little longer. Fourth question, poor appetite, little energy, overreacting, or considerable weight changes?" She said.

"It is most rude to ask a girls weight!" Sothis huffed.

"Ummm....well.....yes??? I hardly eat anyway so I'm used to it. Also, I guess my mood swings have been...unpredictable lately..." Ymir said.

Arisa was not liking the answers, but she needed to ask the last few questions to confirm her theory. She was going to ask a couple other questions, but they have already been answered with her earlier replies.

"Fifth question, moving or speaking slowly that other people have noticed or being restless that you are moving around a lot?" She said.

"My uncle has told me that my speech pattern had become sluggish but also like I'm on edge all the time. It hard to stay still." Ymir said and Arisa finally noticed that the girl was tapping her right foot this entire time.

Even the shift in her body language showed it. Ymir would always flinch when someone raised their hand, or even the mention of training or sparring. What's more, whenever Arisa mention magic or Crest.

"Final question. This one is very serious, and you have to answer it. Ymir, have you ever wanted to harm yourself or even think you be better off dead?" Arisa said Ymir froze.

"I.....I.....I....." the girl was having a difficult time answering but how could she not?

Ymir has had those thoughts. No, they are still ones running through her head. But...they become much more violent. Not only those she wants to hurt herself or even be dead, it's becoming worse because thoughts of hurting others have crossed her mind. Especially the servants in her house. She wants them dead. She wants them gone. She wants everything to burn down. Even just looking at Lawson and her mother especially makes her want nothing more than for them to drop dead to the ground. It has gotten worse through these last four years.

"Yes...." Ymir answered bitterly as she gritted her teeth.

Arisa sighed into her hands and covered her mouth as she looked down to the ground and then back Ymir.

"She has depression. The question now is if she has Major or Dysthymia.........I really wish I had my medical books from my old world right now......information on this doesn't exist in medieval times...." Arisa thought.

"Medicine for it doesn't exist yet here so the most I can do to help her out, especially since she is still a child, are natural remedies. Exercise, eating healthy, doing other activities like things she likes, setting goals, getting enough sleep and most of all, challenging those negative thoughts especially are the most I can do right now. I'm also worried she may have PTSD because of the grueling training she is put through. Another thing affecting her is her family. She mentions her mother a lot but even I have no clue who that woman is. The most I know is that Ymir is the daughter of a noble but who.....? Which House?" She thought as Sothis listened to her.

Arisa turned back to Ymir and spoke.

"Thank you. Listen Ymir, what you have, is very serious." She said and Ymir was worried.

"However, it can be treated. You be surprised we can actually help you." She said and Amir was raising an eyebrow.

"How can we help her?" Amir said.

"Well, let's start with something simple." Arisa smiled, "Let's get something to eat. Anything you like Ymir? Recommendations?" She said.

"Ummm...The bakery near my uncle's shop sells really good sandwiches and chai tea with milk tea. But I'm n-----" she said but was interrupted.

"Nuuuuhuhuuhuhuhu!!" Arisa shook her head.

"You're eating! That's the first step to help you. You're eating properly young lady." Arisa said with arms crossed.

Sothis could not help but giggle as she saw the shocked faces of Amir and Ymir.

"You.....sound like a mom...." Amir said and could not help but laugh as she saw her friend scratch her cheek, since her ears did turn a bit red.

"I...get that a lot..." Arisa chuckled and both turned when they heard Ymir giggling.

"Alright. I'll eat. If it can help me, then I understand." She smiled.

Arisa rubbed her eyes and blinked multiple times as she looked back to Ymir. She thought she was looking at Theresa for a minute there.

_"Why do you keep coming to my mind Theresa.......?" _

**\- 2 weeks later -**

"Dodge!!" Arisa thought as she dodges the wooden lance that was coming her way.

"Nice job!!" Jeralt said as he was watching the three young girls sparring.

Ymir had a look of concentration on her face as she gracefully spun her wooden lance to have it meet with Arisa's wooden sword. It's been two weeks since they have arrived in this town and also meeting Ymir and her uncle. Surprisingly, things have been going well. Ares had decided to introduce the young girl to the rest of the group. At first, Ymir was a bit afraid but after getting to know everyone with time, the girl had opened up to everyone.

"Hey, that's cheating!!" Arisa said as Ymir created a second lance using ice and came at her.

Jeralt and Ares could not help but chuckle as the girl just grinned and charged at Arisa, who did the splits to dodge the two lances.

"What the f------*slapped*!!!" Temes was slapped by Jorah to keep him from yelling out that profanity when they saw the girl do the splits, which is very difficult to do unless you are flexible, which is a rare case.

Ymir was caught off guard by this and it was enough for Arisa to quickly get back up and knock the lances out of her hands. Ymir yelped as she was knocked down and a wooden sword was pointed at her chest.

"I win." Arisa panted with a grin on her lips.

"Grrr....I almost had you!!" Ymir pouted as she was helped up.

"Not bad you two!!!" Ares clapped and Ymir shyly fiddled with her.

"You've improved a lot using the lance. I think you'll be an amazing paladin in the future." Jeralt said and Amir grinned.

One small change that happened during the two weeks. Ymir's mood and health had improved during the two weeks. Many noticed that the girl was now healthier looking even if it was a slow process, even smiling, and even engaging into things she loved to do again. One of those major things was training to use the lance but also mediation. Which has greatly improved her control in her magic that even the servants of the house have noticed that the girl seemed much happier and was not relying on them on anything at all. The only one that hasn't noticed yet is Cornelia and Rensen calls it a blessing. Though, back to one of the small changes.

"I'll become an amazing knight like papa!!" Two small little wings like things have grown on her head.

Arisa couldn't help but think they were the little wing antennas from the Valkyrie Trio in Fate Grand Order. It still looked cute though because they would flutter to show she was happy, or droop when sad, or flutter rapidly when nervous. **It was downright fucken cute**. They fluttered happily as she said that, and Anna could not help but squeal and hug the girl.

"You're so cute!! Yes, you are!!" Anna said and Ymir could not help but squeal happily as Anna rubbed her cheek on hers.

"Seems she's getting along fine with everyone." Sothis appeared and could not help but smile as she saw the pink haired girl squealing with Anna.

Amir was pouting, obviously she was jealous and was then dragged in by Anna and hugged the same way. Amir could not help but laugh along with the other two.

"Yeah, I'm glad she is. We only got two weeks left here till July is over. I wish she could come with us." Arisa telepathically told Sothis and the goddess nodded.

"Then what's stopping you?" Sothis grinned and Arisa looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Sothis!! If I did that, then that would land a target on all our backs!! I'm not about to have police come after me!" She said and Sothis huffed.

"Hmph!! Very well then!! But I'm telling you, I really do think it would be better for us to take her with us. I'm just saying what has been running in your mind." Sothis smirked Arisa sighed.

"Also, next month is our birthday." Sothis said.

"That's one more year closer to experiencing puberty all over again.....I am not looking forward to it." Arisa internally groans.

"Arisa!" She heard her name called out and saw Ymir and Amir walking towards her.

"Let's go swimming!!!" Ymir said.

"There's a nice pond not too far from here. I think we could relax a bit. Also, you kids earned it for helping Anna out." Jeralt said as he ruffles the girl's hair.

"SWIMMING HERE I COME!!" Ymir cheered happily.

Ares could not help but chuckle as the three girls ran ahead while the adults walked.

"It's been awhile since I see you laugh like that." Jeralt said to Ares.

"Really? I thought I always laughed like this." Ares said.

"Yeah no. The majority of the time you act like an incubus when chasing women. I'm surprised some poor woman hasn't given birth to your bastard." Temes said and Jorah smacked him.

"Actually.........." Ares chuckled nervously and everyone turned to look at him minus the girls because they were way ahead.

"Goddess, now you done it!!" Temes and Yofos yelled while Jeralt just looked at him in disappointment.

"What's the kids name...." Anna gave him a void look.

"He's my son and was born 4 years ago. The problem is.....Cele....is still missing. Yes, I know she is my ex-lover but I'm not going to abandon the boy!! I didn't even know she gave birth because she didn't tell me anything before, I left!" Ares said in defense.

"Wait, the mother is missing?" Jeralt said.

"Remember that job request? Cele along with many more are missing. The main connection, they all used to work for Lord Alexander." Ares said seriously.

"Have any more people gone missing these past few days?" Jeralt said seriously.

"4 so far." He said.

Anna was silent as she heard this.

_"Jeralt, I think it would be better if we left." _

**\- Pond -**

"_Sing with me a song, of birthright and love, the light scatters to the stars above~ _

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, Lost in Thoughts, all alone_ ~" Arisa and Sothis sang happily as they both dancing on the surface of the water.

She was dressed in a plain black shirt and short she had changed into. Amir giggled as she was floating pleasantly in the water, with Puka swimming close to her and Feh perched happily in a nearby tree. Ymir was swimming underwater happily and even spotted a few water spirits. She swam a little bit to the deeper side and spotted something gleaming on the pound bed. She swam to it and picked it up. It was the size of a golf ball and covered in mud. Using her fingers, she cleaned it and her eyes went wide, quickly swam to the surface.

"Gassspp!!" She gasped for air, catching the attention of the two girls.

"N-no way!!" Ymir shook as she felt her eyes water as she felt a sad smile come to her lips.

"Ymir, what's wrong?" Arisa said as she walked over to her and Amir swum.

"After all these years....Papa.....you hid it here...." Ymir said.

The girl turned to them and showed them a strange stone.

"Wait....that's a Heroes Relic!!" Arisa said and Ymir blinked.

"You know about these?" She said.

The strange stone was a Crest stone. It was embedded in a snowflake shape metal with moonstone surrounding it. It reminded Arisa of the relic, Rafail gem.

"This....it was my dad's.....to think....My mother was searching for it....my father hid it from her...now....it's...." Joy was all Ymir felt as she held the relic in her hands and hugged it to her chest.

"It went missing a day before my father passed away...." she said, and the two girls hugged her.

"It's okay. You can cry. Let it all out." Arisa said and Ymir began bawling her eyes out as she held the necklace to her chest.

After so long, she finally has some relief.

**\- Later at Night -**

She had returned to her mansion like usual (unfortunately) before her mother came to check on her. It was later at night; she had hidden the necklace in a secret area in her room. Currently she was twirling her wooden lance, practicing trusting it. She couldn't help but smile with joy because of what she had found today. What's more.....

"Look at you. Glad to see you smiling."

Ymir turned to her mirror and smiled at the reflection of the faceless woman.

"You're back!! It's been so long!!" She walked up to it and the woman gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry, had to deal with a few things. I don't have much time left you know." The woman said and Ymir looked at her sadly.

"You're going away...?" Ymir asked and the woman shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that. I'll always live inside of you, even if I disappeared." The woman got out of the mirror, her body was completely seen through and gently hugged the girl.

"Will I ever meet you again?" Ymir said and the woman smiled sadly and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe one day. Till then, rest. The time for you to spread your wings is close." The woman said and disappeared.

Ymir smiled sadly and nodded.

"I hope that day comes." She muttered.

_"My you're an utter fool." _

The mirror again rippled, and she glared at the strange dark shadow that appeared in it. It was that voice that would whisper to her.

"You been shutting me out. Denying my existence!!! You think you can keep ignoring me for a long time?!" It said and Ymir pointed her finger at it.

"I'll keep ignoring you and won't let you win this battle!!! I met people who actually care about me. It's thanks to them I am happier and can control my power now!!! They care about me unlike mother!" She yelled and the voice just huffed.

_"Hhmp. I used to think the same_." It said and that threw off the girl.

It smirked slyly and smiled.

"_I used to have friends, people I trust. And you know what that end like?_" It said and pointed to her chest, "_My heart ripped out and slathered!!! Left to rot!" _It giggled and Ymir backed away as she felt once more the invisible arms hug around her.

"_Remember [---------], everything is a liar_." It giggled and disappeared.

"No...the only liar is you!" Ymir said.

Unknown to the girl, Lawson mange to bear part of the conversation. He was sent to check on the girl, but he did not expect to hear the girl talking to herself.

"So, that _woman_ is finally awakening...." he smirked and left to inform his master.

Oh, what joy this will bring her.

\- 10 minutes later -

"I see.....so that woman is finally awakening. But......" Cornelia, the most fake face in all of Fodlan, was hesitant.

"But what my lady?" Lawson said and she shook her head.

"No, it is nothing. What is concerning me is that her mentality and magic are becoming stabilized. We need her power to go out of control in order for the ritual to work. How is she able to learn to control her power?" Cornelia said.

"I manage to overhear that she has made.... friends." Lawson said.

"Friends? That girl shouldn't have been able to speak to anyone else other than us and those other 6 brats!!! Who are these so-called friends of hers?" Cornelia said.

"We don't know. Also, the results of the experiments have come in." He said and handed her a document.

The woman growled at the results and threw the papers on her desk.

"Not even that woman Cele was compatible!! An utter failure like the rest of them!!" She said.

"They all became either demonic Beast, went insane, or died. None of them survive the Crest implements." Lawson said.

"Sighhhh........Lawson." Cornelia suddenly turned to her butler and spoke, "Investigate who these friends of Ymir are. We can't afford to take any more people from the town." She said and he bowed.

"As you wish." He said and left.

Once the door was closed, Cornelia stood up threw the papers all over the floor.

"Why did you make things so difficult for me Alexander?!" She roared furiously.

** _"We'll.....never...tell you anything!!! My loyalty to Lord Alexander!!! Hail The Fell Star!!" _ **

Cornelia went to a stone medium box that she had hidden behind a bookshelf. It was strange staff. Despite it being made of bones, it was made similar to the shape of a snowflake. In the center of it, was a missing Crest stone.

"The stupid relic won't work without the Crest stone but......" her lips curved to a wicked smile that one could describe as the devil.

_"Oh, I see how it is Alexander........it never had a Crest stone to begin with..." _

**\- 1 week later -**

"A lunar festival?" Arisa said as the girls were currently in the bookshop helping Rensen with a new order of books that needed to be in their proper sections.

"Correct. It is to celebrate the last week of the Blue Sea moon. Especially because of the legend of the Goddess in this land." Rensen said.

Arisa blinked and wanted to hear more.

"It is said that when the goddess came upon this land, she blessed it flowers. She took the soulless soil in her hands and wept. Her tears brought forth the first flowers to Faerghus. Let me show you quickly." He said picked up a book about flowers.

He opened to a certain page and showed a drawing of a beautiful star shaped flower with pink flower petals that faded to green to the center of it. The second drawing next to it was depicted to glow like a rainbow during the night.

"It's beautiful. What is it called?" She asked.

"The Heaven Wolf Star. Also called Sirius." He smiled sadly.

"Hmm....a reference to Sothis name in Chinese. Not bad." Arisa thought.

"I want to see one. Where do they grow?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, these flowers no longer exist. They went extinct as the years went by due to war and the bloody history of Fodlan. They say this flower had the ability to cure anyone. Much more, that that they were said to be the direct blessing of the goddess when new children were born. So, they may live a long and healthy life." He said.

"Such a legend.... yet the flower looks familiar. Ooohhhh!!! I really wish I had a body right now!!" Sothis grumbled in her mind and Arisa could not help but giggle.

"Arisa!!!! Come on!! It's time to go meditating!!" Amir called out once she was done with her pile of boxes.

"Coming!!" Arisa said and ran out the door to catch up with her friends.

**\- Forest -**

"I want to show you guys something." Ymir said with a giggle while the other two looked at each other confused.

Ymir as she took out her father's necklace and instantly, Arisa was on edge.

"I have a bad feeling." Sothis appeared and stood in front of the girls.

"Umm...Ymir...I don't think trying to use your dad's relic is a good idea." Amir said and Ymir just shook her head.

"I got to!! I need to see if I can call out that scythe he used to use." Amir said as her little wings flapped.

She's been using magic to hide them from her mother. Ymir took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering when she would watch her father call forth his relic. She held it to her chest, and felt it pulse in her hand.

_"(Relic of the children of the goddess...listen to my songs.... listen to my prayer...)"_ she spoke in the same language she communicated with Firo yet for some reason, Sothis could understand what she is saying.

"(_Freeze all those her enter your place of ice and snow. Give your love to your children and show no mercy to those who dare harm your home. Hear my hear my plea...hear my song....hear my cries.....come...and answer me, **Skadi-Ondergoed!**_**)"** Amir said as the necklace glowed a bright unnatural blue and the ground froze beneath her feet.

"Guhhhh!!" Ymir gritted her teeth as her hands were becoming covered in ice.

"Ymir!!" Arisa yelled as he used her cloak to protect herself.

"Come......on!!!" Ymir yelled as she refused to let it make her fall.

Her energy was being drained and her head was beginning to pound.

"Grr....grr....RRRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed a slammed the relic to the ground.

The blinding light hurt everyone's eyes and Sothis quickly disappeared for her safety. Arisa and Amir opened their eyes once the light settled, revealing a panting Ymir, with a long weapon in her hand. The hero’s relic looked like a fusion between Death Knights scythe and the Lance of Ruin. It had bone like spikes like looked like a Demonic Beast Teeth on both sides of the blades, what's more, they twitched. The tip scythe curled in bit, almost like a spiral. Where the scythe began, there, glowing blue and pulsing, was the Crest stone but it had a much different look than the regular hero relics. This looked like it has veins growing out of the Crest stone and all over the scythe.

"I....I...I did it!!" The girl looked up to them and both Arisa and Amir gasped.

Her orange pink pastel hair has streaks of a sickly pale blue, her left eye had become the color of blood and the pupil turned to the symbol of her Crest.

"Wait....I know that Crest.....I know it...it's.....one Crest is related to Ice....The Crest of Aubin....one of the.....6 Crest Lost in History." Arisa said as she slowly walked towards her friend.

"Hahhahaha!!! I did it Papa!!! I did it!!! I can wield Skadi too!!! I did it!!" She said happily, but what was scaring the girls more was that she was crying tears of blood.

"Ymir.....you need to let go of the relic...now..." Arisa said softly and Ymir just grinned, her teeth had become a bit pointy.

"_Be quite Fell Star. You dare order me?_" And everyone's blood ran cold.

Ymir's joyful face had become one of horror as she screamed and threw the relic to the ground. Her eye and hair had turned back to normal as well as her teeth. Ymir shook as she fell to her knees and hugged herself.

"That wasn't me...that's wasn't me...that wasn't me...." she kept repeating over and over again.

"_Ahahahahaha!!! I was so close!!! We were so close to becoming one of my vessels!!"_ The voice laughed joyfully as the invisible arms wrapped around her like some sick grotesque feeling.

_"Oh [---------]...sigh.....hahahahaha.....we were so close.....I would have given you the power to destroy and send this land to an ice age!!! We could have killed Cornelia and avenged your father!! But my dear vessel, your body is not ready to wield such power! Look at the pathetic and weakling you are. We be damn now._" It laughed as the scythe turned back to the necklace.

What the voice did not expect.....

**"Get your hands off her."**

It froze as both looked towards the sudden voice and saw Arisa looking coldly not at Ymir, but at the one behind hugging her. Yet, the color of mint green was in Arisa's eyes. The voice smirked as it let go of Ymir and touched Arisa's face with a wicked smile. Its hand felt sick to the touch yet cold like ice.

"_So, you finally did it Sothis. You took over your vessel just like Serios wanted._" It grinned until Arisa smirked.

"Who said I was Sothis?" Instantly the voice backed away and snarled.

"Look you damn persona," Arisa pointed her finger at it, "I'm not going to let you hurt my friend nor try and take over her like you want to. Yeah, I admit, I'm afraid of you. After all, that's the natural reaction of a human. To be afraid. Honestly, you touching me, I wanted to run away and hide under a blanket. Honestly, I'm shaking right now and trying not to cry." Arisa said as the voice giggled and towered over her.

She really was doing everything not to burst out crying as the voice began to take one a shape of a faceless woman. Only her and Ymir could see her, but Amir could sense it and had taken out her daggers, ready to kill.

_"Hahhah. You're older than you look. Very well then. I'll hold off for now since you had the balls to face me. But remember this vessel of the Fell Star."_ It smiled as its hands wrapped around her neck, "**_I always get my way_**."

With that, it shattered to snowflakes.

"Gasp!!! Gasp!!! Gasp!!!" Arisa fell on all fours, gasping for air, panting, and finally letting tears fall from her eyes, they had turned back to their shades of brown and green.

"Are you okay?" Amir ran up to her and Ymir was still in her place.

"I'm so sorry..." Ymir said whispered and Arisa was helped up.

"It's alright." She said and the girl shook her head.

"It's not alright. You saw....you saw...yo----!!" The girl whined when Arisa suddenly gave her a karate chop on the head.

Ymir held her head and looked at her friend with teary eyes and a pout, while Arisa just huffed.

"I already know you're going to tell us that we should stop being friends but absolutely not!!! No way am I going to abandon you!!! We're getting you the hell out of this town!! You're coming with us!" Arisa declared.

Both Ymir and Amir looked at her shocked. Arisa sighed and hugged her.

"You remind me too much of an old friend....I'm going to help you just like I help her. So, have some faith in me? Alright?" She smiled at her warmly.

Ymir could not help but mirror the smile back and nodded.

"Okay!!"

**\- Later at Night -**

"Okay, so you use a square formation for this then.....umm....would that apply to use magic users?" Ymir had asked Arisa as the three girls were currently back on the bookstore.

The pink haired girl had her relic hidden under her shirt and also after a massive scolding from her uncle, was reflecting at her own stupidity at trying to use her father's relic when it was clear as day her body was not ready for such power. The good thing is, the girl wasn't afraid her friends would leave her. Both Amir and Ymir swore they wouldn't and were working together with Ares to help sneak her out of the town along with his parents and son.

"Unfortunately, no. Magic users true can be on the offensive side however the number one main weakness is how vulnerable we are. We don't have a weapon to defend ourselves and it can take time to cast a spell. That's why the majority of mages are in the back to support the others. Especially when healing. Remember, this is also a limit in the distance we can cast a healing spell. You also need to be aware of the range of your magic attacks." Arisa said as bath the two other girls were taking notes.

"I'm more of the offensive side so that would put me in the frontlines correct?" Amir said and Arisa nodded.

"Correct. Amir, you tend to focus a lot on speed when you use your swords. But you also focus on the amount of force you unleash when you use an axe." She smiled the Duscurian girl blushed hearing that.

"Yes, I caught you using the axe the other day when you were sparing Temes. Nice try hiding it from me." Arisa teased and Amir glared.

"I'm so going to knock you down tomorrow." Amir challenged.

Ymir could not help but giggle. Only one more week left in this Blue Sea moon. It honestly has been the most joyful time Ymir has ever had. It has been a long-time since she had smiled this much. She enjoyed going hunting with her friends and their group. Getting to meet Jeralt, Anna, Yofos, Temes, Jorah was the best. Reuniting with Ares who she always saw as an older brother, plus meeting his son, who she learned was his name Dominic. He's two years younger than her. Learning to control her emotions. Being allowed to cry when she wished. To be able to act human. To even enjoy studying because her mother was not making her train horribly. Her laughing slowed down. Now that she thinks about it.....her mother has been...awfully silent. Even Lawson. She shook her head and went back to talking with the girls of a possible three-man formation. One, she would be the support while Arisa could be the defensive and Amir the offensive. And when needed to, they can instantly switch to each other’s roles.

"Okay, I like that but there is a bit of a problem. We need to figure out how not to leave ourselves wide open." Arisa said.

"Why not work on your barrier spells for extra protection? It is possible to even extend the barrier to wrap around your body." Sothis said in her mind.

"True, but there is a time limit." Arisa said.

Rensen could not help smiling watching the girls as he was busy organizing documents at the counter. Every day of the month at the same time, the girls would meet in his store and engulf themselves in their studies and stories. They would talk about magic, things they liked, and much more. He would even bring them a few snacks and tea for them to enjoy. There were times the girls would even practice singing. Customers that would come in would smile warmly and didn't mind seeing the girls talking and chatting. It was funny seeing Jeralt's daughter teach music to them. Except when the arguments between Amir and Ymir began. It was amusing seeing Arisa trying to stop them. It took Rensen each to stop them because of how loud they would get. Since Ymir was introduced, Jeralt was happy to see the girls make a new friend. She would even join them on hunting trips. Poor a Ymir screamed at the sight of bugs. Arisa laughed as did Amir. Ymir pouted and them smiled as she pointed out the spider next to them. Now that made the other two girls scream for their lives. Jeralt and his men, along with Anna, laughed at the sight. The girls became closer and closer. A friendship that bloomed was a beautiful. The girls even thought themselves as sisters. Ymir was more than happy. To call this time nothing but a blessing.

However,......

Ding!!

"Wel----!!!" Rensen had turned pale as paper when he saw who had come into his shop.

The bell that once had a happy ring, sounded dull as he looked at furious woman before him and her butler who had a smirk.

"Where is she?!" Cornelia said coldly and Lawson pointed to the table where the girls were chattering and turned towards the direction.

"Cornelia wai---!!" He said but was held back by Lawson.

The said woman had already stormed to where the girls were. A few customers had turned pale once Cornelia was behind Ymir. None of the girls noticed her presence until the woman forcefully turned Ymir to her and slapped her. Arisa froze once her eyes landed on the one responsible for raising their hand on her friend.

**SLAP!! **

The bookstore once filled with warmth, had turned cold. Ymir stood in shock as her cheek had turned red and she slowly looked up towards her mother. Arisa was covering her mouth in shock and Amir could not believe what she saw. Cornelia looked down at her daughter in disgust for being with the commoners. She was a noble and should know her place. She dares escape the mansion when she isn't supposed too?! She already has enough to deal with!! Let alone the ritual is already a hassle!!

"So, this is where you have been escaping too!! Avoiding the training you have to do after your lessons you foolish girl!! We're returning back to the manner right this instantly!" Cornelia yelled coldly down at Ymir.

Ymir wanted to cry. She just wanted to live her life. Any small form of happiness was enough for her. For her mother to discover her....for Lawson to have a smirk...everything was just crashing down.

"Stop it!!! Why would you treat your daughter this way?!"

Many gasped as they saw that it was Arisa who spoke back to Cornelia. The woman turned to her with a glare that screamed murder, but Arisa looked back the same.

"Child, stay out of this." The older woman said coldly.

Cornelia felt that the girl looked familiar but didn't know where. Lawson had raised an eyebrow as the girl floated up and pulled up her sleeves.

"No, I won't you bloody hag!!! I don't give a damn if you are the mage that cured the plague!! What you just did is physical and emotional abuse!! Apologize to your daughter and treated her like a human being!!" Arisa yelled as she pointed at her like an executioner.

Everyone was stunned to silence and Ymir looked at her in shock. In all her life, only her father and Rensen defended her like this. Cornelia had turned red from anger and raised her hand to send a magic attack to her for such offensive words.

"CORNELIA DON'T!" Rensen yelled.

"Mother please!!" Ymir yelled and pulled her left arm.

Cornelia noticed everyone around the shop staring and Arisa was being held back by Amir. The Duscurian girl was using her manic to cancel out the knives Arisa was trying to make using her magic.

"Let me go!!!" Arisa yelled as she trashed around.

"(_You stupid idiot!!!)"_ Amir and Firo said.

"Please mother!! I won't come back!! I swear!! Please!!" Ymir got on her knees and begged.

Cornelia scoffed and put her hand down. The fact that her daughter is even begging is an insult to the nobles.

"Very well then. Let us leave this place Lawson. Be honored girl." Cornelia looked at Arisa coldly, "My daughter begged for your life to be spared." She said spat and about to leave but froze.

Only Arisa could see the look of pure coldness that befell over Sothis as she looked down at Cornelia. Her once mint colored eyes hold nothing but storms of anger as the shadows cast over her face. She floated above the woman, looking down at her like a disgusting parasite. Rage, she felt. Anger. This is when her own emotions and Arisa's became one. Both human and goddess wanted nothing more than to end the life of this woman.

"You dare harm this child woman? If I had a body of my own, I would have slaughtered you and your minions." Sothis's voice was colder than ice that Arisa shivered.

Cornelia place her hand on the back of her neck, and suddenly she felt very afraid for some reason. She needed to leave now.

"Let's go." Was all the woman said as Lawson followed behind her.

Ymir, with her head down in shame, waved goodbye to her friend and followed after mother. The door slammed shut and there was a tense silence.

"Let go....." was all Arisa muttered as Amir let her go.

Sothis still held the look of ice on her face as she looked out the window, towards the carriage that Cornelia boarded. The feeling of Cornelia's neck was getting worse by the second.

**\- 10 minutes later -**

"It's not fair!!!! If I knew her mother was that witch, I would have immediately helped her hide!!" Arisa yelled frustrated in her room.

Rensen told Ares what happened after he took the girls back to the cabin. The former knight was furious and Jeralt tried to calm him down. He had to knock the man out because of how pissed he was. He wasn't the only one though. Jeralt and the rest were furious also. Amir was silent as she watched her friend pace back and forth in their room. Many said that Arisa was brave to have spoken to a noble like that. At this point, the girl did not care. She was definitely going to kill that bitch personally when she older, so Dimitri won't have to deal with her in the future. No.....she'll definitely make that bitch spill everything about Those Who Slither in the Dark so Dimitri can learn who the true enemy is. Not Edelgard. She knows Edelgard is not the real enemy.

"We can't do anything Arisa!! Cornelia is the noble that controls this area. We can't save Ymir....Besides...we only have a week left..we can't even get near the manor that she lives in." Amir said.

Arisa was just pissed. Sothis felt that anger that her vessel did.

"Did you forget we were already planning to help her espace!!? No way an I am backing out of this or so call help me I'll never be able to face Theresa or my brother in the afterlife!" Arisa roared and Amir flinched.

"Calm yourself Arisa Byleth." Sothis said as she floated in front of her, placing her hands on her shoulder.

"Believe me, I am just as furious but acting on impulse would do us no good. If I wasn't a "holy" woman, I would slaughter Cornelia if I could. Then again, I don't have a body." Sothis sighed.

"Wait...." Arisa suddenly said and a crooked smile formed on her face as she slowly turned to Feh, as did Amir and Sothis.

"We may not be able to enter the mansion, but who says we can't have eyes watching?" Arisa suddenly grinned and Feh blinked.

"No no no no no!!" Both Sothis and Amir said.

**\- 1 hour later -**

Late midnight it was. Dressed in pure black cloaks along with a fire tomen underneath their clothing to keep themselves warm, Amir and Arisa had snuck out of the cabin and the woods. The night of Faerghus felt like winters and both girls were doing everything in their power not to run back to the cabin to escape the cold. The woods looked terrifying in the dark in this land in particular. The only ones not affected were Puka and Feh, who moved around like nothing. Arisa was using a light spell to be able to see the hidden path that Ymir had showed them before. Both girls hated the darkness but if it means they can save their friend, they would gladly walk into it. It was a bit of a funny sightseeing Amir's light pink silver colored hair glow a bit in the dark.

"Chirp." Feh chirped from her head and flapped its wings in order to gently land on her arm, and Arisa nodded.

They had arrived at a good distance close to the mansion. Arisa could see a few of the windows had lights on. Her face grimaced as she saw a couple of the servants.

"Skin pale like corpse......those who Slither in the Dark...driven underground by Sothis and her children." Arisa thought and turned to Feh.

"Sight of Nightingale." She whispered, her own eyes turning a shade of gold, the same color of Feh's.

"Amir." Arisa and Amir stepped close, Arisa looked into her own eyes, making them also turn gold.

"What spell is this?" The girl asked.

"I came up with this spell a year ago. I wanted to increase my range of vision and eventually it led to this. We're able to see what Feh can see. We basically have the eyes of bird right now." She said and turned back to Feh.

She took put a small pouch and tied around his feet along with small little rolls scroll.

"You know what to do. Now go!!" Arisa raised her arm and Feh flew towards the manner.

"Amir, I want you to draw out the manor. We have 6 days. On the 31st is the day of the festival. We're leaving that day and breaking her out of here." She said firmly.

Amir nodded and prayed to the Goddess of the Forest to protect them.

**\- Inside the mansion -**

Slap, whip slap!!

The sounds of screams could be heard from Cornelia's room. The sound being hit brutally. The agonizing screams of a child. The servants merely continued their work like nothing while the head butler simply was silent. The goal was to make the girl break. To break her mind. Her mentality.

"You foolish child!! You are the heir to the major Crest you bare!!! Know your place as noble!!" Cornelia roared furiously as she whipped Ymir again.

The girl could only cry as her back was bloodily, covered in ashes. Her cheeks were red from the slaps she had received. Her hands were red from the amount of magic she used to rely and defend herself. Yet, she still held tightly onto the necklace of her father.

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! Please stop mother!!" Ymir cried.

Cornelia had enough and grabbed her by her hair.

"Remember Ymir! You are the heir to this household and also your job is to woo one of the Prince." She said and threw her back onto the floor, about to storm out till she noticed the girl holding something in her chest.

"No!!" Ymir screamed as her mother ripped the necklace out of her bloodied hands.

Cornelia gasped and began laughing when she realized what the necklace was.

"To think you had the relic the whole time!!! Alexander you did well hiding it from me!!" She laughed and left out the room.

Ymir cried as she hugged herself. She hated it...she absolutely hated it. The small amount of joy she had, now gone. She missed Arisa, she missed Amir. She is shaking as she stood up to leave to her room. A single strand of her hair had turned a sickly blue.

From the window, Feh was perched on a tree not far, frozen stiff as it was registering everything she saw and was horrified. Through her eyes, Amir was crying, and Arisa was shaking with anger.

"That.....bitch.....!!!" She roared and took out her sword and began slashing at a tree trunk to unleash her rage.

She gritted her teeth and spoke.

"Feh, follow her." Arisa ordered and the snowy owl did just that.

A few minutes later, Ymir was in her room, she had just finished bathing and was in pain. As she was limping to her room, many of the servants just gave her cold looks or mocked her. She was angry, in pain. Feh flew to window and lightly tapped on it with her beak. Ymir flinched but then her face turned to confusion, seeing the white owl there. She opened the window and it chirped.

"Hello?" She said horsey, her voice sore from screaming.

"Wait....you're Feh..." Ymir said as her eyes slowly went wide.

Feh gently nuzzled her cheek and gave her a small note, the girl immediately opened it. She began crying tears of joy when it glowed a bit, showing glowing letters. It was Arisa and Amir.

** _"We'll save you. We promise. But we can't do it alone. You're the only one who knows the place in an out. Think a map can help us?" _ **

It read. Simple and short. Straight to the point. That was just like them. Ymir quickly ran to her drawer and pulled out a small dice, putting it in a pouch and tied it to Feh's foot with a note.

"It has the entire structure of the house. Only my father knew of this place before I was born. He mapped it out completely. I manage to take this dice before got her hands on it. Please, take this to them." She said.

The note glowed again more words appeared.

** _"Heard you loud and clear!! We'll get you out. I promise. One week. You can do it."_ **

Ymir smile and nodded. Feh chirped and nuzzled her cheek one last time before it flew off. The girl wept as she closed the window and prayed to the goddess that she will survive to escape this hell she has been imprisoned in. It hurt even more now that her father's necklace was in her mother's hand. She felt warm familiar arms wrap around and cried.

"You're here....you're here....." she wept and it was the faceless woman.

The woman smiled sadly and spoke.

"One week....you need to hold on. I promise this is almost over....just hold a bit longer [-------]." she said.

**[ --- ]**

Cornelia could not be more joyful as she held the lost relic of Skadi-Ondurgud!! This weapon was said to be the second strongest weapons of the 10 no, 12 Elites!! To think her husband had hidden it so well with his daughter. The woman could not help but laugh out loudly as she walked down the stairs that led to an underground lab beneath the mansion. Lawson listened as he kicked a cage that was near the entrance, only making the human inside of it laugh like a mad beast. There were multiple people trapped in cages, corpses aligned on tables, blades sticking out of them. There were humans chained by the neck. All these all either laughed in madness or each one dropping dead one by one.

"You.....hag....pay....for....this...." both of them turned on a single cage where a lone man laid on it's floor.

"Oh, you haven't dropped dead yet Arc? I'm surprised you're even still alive." Cornelia said and the man just grunted.

He was unable to move a single muscle of his body other than a few movements of his lips.

"Stupid human. You dare speak to her that way despite being at death's door?" Lawson yelled and kicked the cage.

Arc gave a smile as blood began to seep from his lips.

"Hail....Sirius..." was all he said before his body began to twitch uncontrollably.

Cornelia's face held no emotion as his body exploded. Droplets of blood spattered on her face, organs on the floor. A leg and arm left. All that was left was a pool of blood. The woman turned to Lawson and nodded. That was the sign to clean up the mess.

"He was another failure as well. Well, no matter." She smiled at the relic in her hand, "It will soon be time for you to come back **_Cirina_**. To unleash your wrath." Cornelia chuckled as she placed the necklace in the center of the snowflake like staff.

The staff began glowing and there was a click as the necklace seems to fuse with it and shrunk to the size of a Crest stone. Cornelia couldn't be happier. Till the 31st day of the Blue Sea moon, they need to prepare her daughter.

**[ -------------------------- ]**

**\- The Next Day -**

"Un...fucken believable!!! I knew it, I knew it!!" Ares roared in the forest.

Arisa had asked to speak privately with him once she made sure her father wasn't in the kitchen. She took him to the woods, where she made sure no one would hear them. She told him everything that she witnessed. She had asked Amir not to come with them because the Duscurian girl was not ready to hear such words. Arisa could only watch in sadness was Ares repeatedly punched a tree trunk.

"That's why I'm telling you this Ares. You're the only adult I can trust this information with. Not only that, I did some deeper investigation and found that Cornelia's servants have been kidnapping people for human experiments." She said and Ares froze as he slowly turned back to the young girl.

No. Right now, Byleth looked nothing like a child. She looked like a grown adult. Arisa walked up to him.

"Have you ever heard of an organization called Those Who Slither in The Dark?" She said.

"Or for fucks sake......I never thought I would hear those words again..." he said, and her eyes went wide.

"So, you do know!! Then you can help us save Y-----!!" She didn't finish because he suddenly held her shoulders.

"That isn't her real name." He stated.

"What....?" She said.

"As much as I want to say it....I can't. Yofos was able to identify that a curse was placed on her name. This...." he took stick on the ground and began to write in the dirt "Is the most I can do. That is her real name." He said and Arisa was shocked and turned back to him.

"As for...those who Slither in the Dark...I don't know how the hell you know about them but it's the very reason why another organization was created in secret. Not even the Church knows about it. Byleth....this is real danger. We're up against Cornelia. One of the leaders. Jeralt will skin me alive if he finds out about this. Who else, can we trust?" He said.

He was desperate. He swore to protect his Lord's daughter. Look at him now....he felt like he failed. He felt a warm hand on his head and looked up to see Byleth smiling.

"I know. It's a risk I'm willing to take. You all took the risk of leaving the church for my sake didn't you?" She said and his eyes widened.

** _"Now, it's my turn to take a risk."_ **

**\- 5 days later: Blue Sea Moon: 30th -**

She took long deep breaths to as she sat alone in the forest. She had ordered Amir and Ares to begin preparing all the gear needed for this operation rescue mission. Ares's family has already been taken to a safe place and Amir had been using magic to spread rumors of Cornelia was involved in the death of her husband. If rumors could ruin at least a small part of that hag’s reputation, she's hoping it can be enough to at least make The King have some form of distrust of her, and possibly, kick her out. Arisa was letting the side of Byleth take over. These past two years have been enough for her to learn a lot. Tactics, military formations, none which she had any interest in her previous life. Now looking at herself, even her mentality, despite that of an adult, was soaking up information like a sponge. This is where a tactician was born. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing Sothis floating in front of her. The goddess held a frown in her features and the girl have her a small smile.

"You're mad." Was all the goddess said.

There was a silence for a good 10 seconds before she spoke again.

"Are you truly ready for this? This battle against Cornelia will be real. Are you ready..to truly spill blood and accept the name, the **Ashen Demon**? Or....**The Fell Star**?" Sothis said.

Arisa chuckled dryly and spoke.

"No, I'm not ready....I'm very much afraid....I used to live a life where there was no need of constant survival yet look at me now...of course I am afraid. It is a natural human reaction. Like I told ------------'s other self, I want to cry. I want to run away. But what's keeping me from doing that.....is a single memory of a friend I cherish with all my heart. Guess you can say she was my first love." Arisa gave her a sad grin, and Sothis could not help but gently cup the girl's cheeks and gave her a sad smile.

"I always knew...." Sothis said as she rested her forehead on Arisa's, "I recovered a few of my memories....Let's stop this woman...together."

**\- With Ymir -**

"I hate this.....how much longer.....I want to leave...." with nothing but agony in her voice, she whimpered as each step she took stun.

Ymir limped emotionless to her room. The training that has been forcefully brought upon her has been nothing but a nightmare. The servant showed absolutely no mercy and enjoyed making her scream. Cornelia would simply watch, not matter how much she plead. Her only reason she has not gone insane yet is because if the sole promise her friends made to her. Her once pink oranges colored hair had streaks of white because of the stress, physical and emotional abuse she has been enduring. It was getting her. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to lash out at everything and destroy everything. The voice was becoming louder and louder and even she was losing control of her magic. Thankfully it hasn't gotten to the point she had killed someone. But deep down, she truly wanted to taste the blood of those that have made her suffer. Especially her own mother. She touched her own face, clawing it to get rid of the smile that was forming. A few more minutes and arrived at her room, closing the door, dropping to the floor. She didn't give a damn if they saw her on the floor. She was just in too much pain to move. Her body covered in cuts and bruises. Her back still fresh with gashes from the whips she had received from both her mother and Lawson. She really wanted the house to burn down.

"I want to leave........I want to leave.....I...hate.....this place....." she muttered repeatedly.

What she didn't notice was that her once gray eyes had turned a dark hue of red, her pupils turnig to her Crest symbol. Her eyes closed, allowing sleep to take her.

**\- Dream -**

_In darkness she sat, and in darkness she swam. Everything around her has the scent of iron. It made want to vomit. _

** _"The nightmare of the light holding my life, falling down repeats~" _ **

_She heard singing and stood up, walking towards it. Each step she took, her own hair was becoming a ghostly sick pale blue. Each step, her skin becomes paler. But she did not know that._

** _"It will go on no matter where; till the time this world reaches its end." _ **

_Dancing in the shadows was a young girl figure with red eyes that glowed. Her dress was white yet covered in blood stains, ripped in different parts. Yet what was more disturbing was the hole in the center of her chest. She could see blood dripping from it. The girl stopped, seems it noticed her presence and slowly turn to her with a faceless face. It grinned evilly to her, showing its fangs. Ymir screamed and tried to run but the figure only appeared before her and cupped her cheeks. She shook. She wanted to run but she couldn't._

_"Aren't you tired? Aren't you tired of waiting for those friends of yours? The pain your mother and this entire bloody mansion has caused you." _

_It giggled as it gently held onto her cheeks. Caressing them with a sick love and affection. _

_"Stop...just stop....I believe in them...they'll come for me...I will escape......" Ymir mumbled as her lip quivered._

_The faceless girl giggled and circled around her, smiling. _

_"Are you sure? Come on now.....Ymir....is that even your real name.....? Don't you want to end it all.....sink this place to an abyss?" It smiled._

_It made her remember everything horrible things her mother did to her. It purposely held her head with both hands, Ymir screamed for it to stop. Once again, this time, Ymir was looking not at a shadow, but at herself. Both girls had the exact face. The strange marking Ymir remembered it was her Crest. It hurt...it hurt...it hurt..._

_"Don't worry. It is almost time." _

_And the darkness swallowed her whole._

** _\- Dream Over -_ **

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She woke up screaming and completely out of breath, shaking and hugging herself. Making sure she was the same person.

"Where are you...where are you...." she kept repeating, wanting to find the other faceless woman that would comfort her.

"Just one more day...Just one more day......." Ymir said.

**\- The Next Day: Blue Sea Moon Lunar Festival -**

The town was flourish with life surprisingly on this day. Arisa also learned it was [---------] birthday. The citizens were dancing, drinking, and having fun. Some even having a little too much. While the town celebrated, Jeralt, Anna and the rest are packing their things. He allowed the girls with the company of Ares to go to the bookstore one last time. There was only one man who was not enjoying this day at all. Rensen. The man was beyond worried of what his friend's daughter. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't. He saw the other two girls discussing things and even a map. He knew the girls were planning to help their friend escape. Even Ares was helping them map out the final details before they left in 20 minutes.

"Alex....forgive me for what I am about to do..." he muttered and finally made up his mind as he went to the back and unseal vault that was hidden behind a shelf.

He took out a particular box with a strange marking on it. The engravings on it we're the color of a metallic blue and over the box, was the symbol of the Crest of Aubin. He sighed and walked over to the three who went silent when they saw him.

"Its alright. No one comes in after this time. Everyone, I wish to speak with you." He said.

Arisa was silent but nodded. Area's eyes went wide when he recognized the box. How many years has it been since he has seen it.

"That's..That's Lord Alexander's-----!" He barely forms words.

Rensen places the box down and whispered a spell that opened it. Arisa could see the gears turning like clocks, each click meant a lock was undone. It reminded her of a steampunk music box. However, the contents inside were far from a music box. It was a set of strange tools that looked like they were made of bones. Each one had the Crest symbol carved on them.

"These tools belonged to Ymir's father, the holder of the lost Crest, Aubin. He was the last of his clan who was said to help build and create the relics that resonate with Crest. For many years, it has been believed to have been lost..but in reality...by my friend's wish...I hid these." He smiled sadly.

Arisa was silent as she listens to this and sighed.

"This explains many things........Cornelia is trying to awaken that power within Ymir. At this rate......." Arisa gritted her teeth and looked directly to Rensen, who flinched.

"Sir, I can tell you truly care about her. If you stay, it's also most likely Cornelia will come after you. Please," she extended her hand to him, "Come with us. Help us save our friend. I'm also sure my father would more than welcome you to our company once you explain the situation to him. Also, you're a minor Crest wilder of Aubin, aren't you?" Arisa said.

Rensen looked at her surprised.

"I have Crest before you ask." Arisa said bluntly and Ares began choking on his spit because not even he or anyone knew of that.

"You act more mature t-------!!!"

BOOOOOMMM!!!

"AHHH!! CORNELIA'S MANOR IS ON FIRE!!"

The sudden sound of an explosion sent a tremor through the entire town. Every building shook. They all ran out and Arisa's and Amir's eyes went wide. A huge fire covered half the manor. Arisa at this point said, "FUCK THE PLAN!! WE'RE GOING NOW!!" she yelled.

"Sir Rensen, please get your belongings and go with my father!!! Amir and I are going to save Ymir!! Ares, get Anna for back up!" Arisa yelled and both girls sprinted before Ares could stop them.

"Girls wait!!" Rensen yelled but they were gone.

** _\- hours before the explosion-_ **

_Ymir followed behind the servants of her household that were assigned to train her by her mother. But she also one of them was new. They wore a mask of a plague doctor and it unnerved her. She sighed and just prayed to the goddess that girls and Ares were coming for her. She knows they will. But something felt different today. Like an omen._

_"Wait, the training room is this way." She said as they turned to a different direction._

_"Today is different. You will go through "a different " kind of training." One magician said._

_Ymir was getting a really bad feeling. They arrived at a door made of metal. Ymir felt nothing but dread and began to walk back but began screaming and thrashing as the magicians began to forcefully grab her and forced her to the room. There, tables of knives, needles, and other unknown tools were there. A single stone bed where she was forcibly tied down. Her eyes scanned the room and she froze once she spotted many familiar faces in a cage. They were the former servants of her home. They all looked dead, a few laughing in madness. Reality began to sink in when she realized that it was her mother the reason they were like this._

_"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!" She screamed when she realized they were about to do the same to her._

** _"They'll kill you." _ **

_She heard the voice again as she screamed for them to let her go. The magician pulled out the Crest stone and placed it on her chest._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" She screamed as it began to crackle in blue light, vein like arms came out of it and implanted itself forcefully into her chest. _

_"Aaareghh!!!!! Aaahhhh!!" She screamed as veins began to form around her body as they chained down her wrist, and ankles to the stone bed. _

_Her eyes rolled back as her back arched up, her screamed becoming louder and louder as her veins turned the unnatural color blue. Her hair becoming a sickly pale blue and one of her eyes had turned red. She screamed, begging for it to stop but not even words could leave her lips._

** _"Don't you want this to end?" _ **

_"STOOP!!" She screamed as a blade was held above her heart. She kept screaming as the Crest stone pulsed. Yet the voice inside her smiled. It wanted to hear it from her. It can save her. All she had to do was say yes and all the pain would go away. Ymir screams were becoming gurgles of blood as her eyes landed on the corpse of Cele, who was mutilated. Her lifeless head, looking back at her._

_"I don't want to die!! I don't want to die!!" Those thoughts plagued her mind as she saw the blade about to come down only a few inches from her heart. The girl, finally snapped and gave in._

_I just want this to end. _

** _"As you wish." _ **

**\- Current time: Inside the Manor-**

_Back to the time_

_When I used to feel your hand in mine_

_Tiniest tenderness_

_Might it melt the ice into tears_

Blood....blood.....kill....kill every single one that caused her pain.

She laughed and cackled as her eyes had turned a bloody red with the Crest markings in her eyes. Her hair had turned a sickly pale blue, a scythe made of bones was in her hands. She cackled and cried tears of blood as she killed each person that crossed her path. Lawson was her first victim. Oh, how she enjoyed seeing him begging for his life before she cut of his head and crushed it in her hands. The taste of the droplets of blood on her lips was so sweet as she licked her fingers.

"Oooohh...it's been so long......" her voice was so different compared to her soft kind and timid voice.

This voice sounded demonic. Evil. She laughed in joy as she killed another servant, her scythe absorbing the blood as the crate stone was pulsing a sick blue color.

Outside the manor, Cornelia was barely able to escape the fire if it wasn't for a maid that helped her. The woman screamed as half her face was burned by the flames. Everything went wrong!!

"This wasn't supposed to happen!!" She internally screamed as healing magic was being used on her left side of her face.

The scarring was so bad that she will be forced to use a mask to hide the burn scars that disfigured her face.

"We got to hurry!!" Arisa yelled as her and Amir bolted through the underground tunnels of the manner.

What Arisa hated more than anything was the rotting smell of flesh. She has a pretty good theory that they were underground labs. This is a bad timing but she's hoping she could manage to at least steal some information so she could begin research on removing Crest.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Both froze at the haunting scream, yet it sounded almost like a song.

"That sounds....like Tiamat......" Arisa said and both girls began running again till they reached a brick wall.

Arisa was about to start putting in the combination but there was no need.

"Get back!!" Amir yelled as both quickly jumped back as a door crumbled to pieces.

"Oh my god...." Arisa gasped as she saw the place was nothing but burning flames.

Colors of blue, red and green filled the place. The scent of burning flesh. The people that were in cages were burned to nothing but cinders. The girls coughed as they used a spell to create an air bubble around their heads to be able to breath. The flames were hot yet also cold. The two girls walked, despite the intense heat, then....

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"GET DOWN!!" Arisa screamed as a blade was on the verge of cutting off Amir's head.

Sothis quickly used time pulse, right when the blade was about to kill Amir and Arisa this time quickly grabbed and pulled her friend down just on time.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!"

"Oh Ymir....." Arisa felt hot tears filled her eyes as she saw her friend become something unthinkable.

Sothis eyes went wide as she saw the young girl now a cackling monster. Amir gasped and Arisa all she could do was grit her teeth in anger at was done to her friend.

With eyes a bloody red with the Crest markings in her eyes, tears of blood fell as she cried. She sang a sorrowful song, holding a scythe made of bones and covered in blood. Her once pink orange colored hair was now a sickly pale blue. Her dress was covered in blood stains. Ymir was nothing more like a demonic humanoid Beast. Her laughing immediately stopped once they landed on Arisa. There was tense Silence was the three other girls bent their knees, ready to run or defend themselves for their lives. Ymir began laughing once again and it suddenly became a full-blown wail of agony.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!! Hahahahahaha!!!" Ymir cry sent a powerful just towards them that made them nothing more than to run away.

"We’re.....too late...." Amir said.

Arisa gritted her teeth and refused to believe such.

"Ymir is still there. I know it." Arisa said and took her rapier out.

"Are you crazy?! She isn't human anymore!!" Sothis said.

"You're right." Arisa said and stood tall.

She changed her position as if she was about to dance, her sword held almost like a dagger, "But she is my friend, and I swore I would change what I can that I was given this second life. And saving her, is one of those few steps." Arisa smiled to her.

Sothis was shocked at this but smirked.

"Alright then, but you're going to need something far more durable than that. Amir too." She smiled.

Sothis raised her hands, using what power she had to channel it into the girl's weapons. Arisa's rapier glowed red while Amir's double swords glowed black. Arisa noticed the appearances change, almost like heroes’ relics they looked like, but they were counterfeit. Her own rapier liked like a thinner version of The Sword of the Creator while Amir looked like she was holding Blutgang and Thunderbrand.

"They aren't real relics, but these should last you're enough. This is the most I can currently do without damaging our body. Now go, save your friend." Sothis said and disappeared.

Both Arisa and Amir turned to each other and nodded, holding the replicas to their hands.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!!" Ymir sung again.

The two girls turn at Ymir. Arisa's eyes and hair had turned to a light pastel brown that faded to mint green, while Amir's hair had turned black. Arisa and Amir got into her position, bending their knees, and charged at their friend. The three girls, locking in a three-way battle.

**[ ------- ]**

_Far from the world_

_That still makes both of my eyes blurred_

_Not a word could I say to wake up a dreamer_

_Call out my name_

_When you see the tide turn me away_

The goddess could only watch from Arisa's eyes once more. All she could do was lend her power to the two girls, even if only for a moment. It was only temporary, but she and Arisa became one. Sothis's will was Arisa's and Arisa's will was Sothis. Through these past two years alone, she has learned more and more. She could see Arisa's rage. She could feel her sorrow. She can feel her uncertainty. But there was a part of her that she was proud of. How humans are able to continue forward. Yes, it is difficult to move on. It is difficult to forgive. It is difficult to let go of a grudge. No one can move forward immediately. And that is the small beauty of it. Because weather it is you or someone else, a loved one, friend, family, or even strangers, you are able to witness that transformation as time passes on. Both good and bad. The goddess snapped out of it when she heard the weapons clash. It was only for a moment, but even the girl Amir was able to see her. Perhaps she should allow the girl to see her. She will be deciding when this was all over. She watched as the two girls fought against the girl that suffered cruelly at the hands of time. It was destined to happen. Ymir was at some point in time fall into madness and turn her back against the entire world. But...meeting Arisa and Amir, that path cracked. It began to turn to something else. The possibility of her being saved. Sothis could not help but smile sadly as she saw the strings of fate that were tied around the girls begun to snap one by one. As time passes, the fate that was placed on these girls, will be rewritten and create their own.

"HAAAAA!!"

"AAAAHHHHHAAAA!!"

Swords and scythe clashed and created sparks against one another each time. Both girls could understand the anger that was pouring out of their friend. Just like a certain future student of Arisa's said long with many others "Let our blades speak our words." Each clash was becoming more brutal. Arisa and Amir were struggling.

"This is what it feels like to go against someone stronger than us...." Arisa whispered as she and Amir both jumped back.

It was getting harder to breath because of the smoke.

"Cough!!! Cough!!" Amir coughed and was barely able to dodge the scythe that nearly cut off her leg.

"Search for the source!!" She heard Sothis say.

They needed distance. Amir's eyes rapidly moved all over Ymir's body till she spotted one strange thing. The source. There in the center of her chest, was a Crest stone. It pulsated blue and looked like some sick sixteenth legged spider had implanted itself on her chest.

"There!!" Amir yelled and Arisa's eyes zoomed in on it.

"If I could get yet one good shot at it....If it could be destroyed then perhaps...." her thought was quickly shattered.

"Ahhh!!" Amir yelled as she was sent flying back to a stone wall, her breath knocked out of her lungs when her back hit it.

"Amir!!" Arisa yelled and just barely blocked Ymir's attacked, that came for her head.

Ymir just laughed as she looked down at Arisa with a feral smile till...

_Long ago buried heart_

_Right away torn apart_

_So it hurts how it lasts_

_Till I draw one more last final breath_

_Where to go when to come_

_Across a land bare and dark_

_May it be the one for all_

_Burning the horizon out into none_

**Drip.**

Arisa's eyes went wide as single clear water droplet fell on her cheek. The smile on the face in front of her had turned to one of sorrow and lips quivering.

"P-please.....run....let me burn...." Ymir's right eye had turned back to a gray color, the tears that fell from it were clear.

"Ymir...." Arisa's voice cracked as she was still struggling to block the attack.

She was there. Her friend was still there. Even in all this chaos, her friend was still there.

"Please.....just let me...me burn....." Ymir wept before her face of sorrow turned to one of pure rage.

"**_You ask for salvation when this is what you wanted!!!!"_** Everyone's eyes went wide as Ymir jumped back and began struggling to maintain her sanity. Her hand was on the right of her face, digging her nails in.

A very different voice spoke from her lips. The girl screamed and trashed around as she held her head. It was just for a moment, but she nearly let go of the weapon.

"I just wanted to be happy!! That's all I ever wanted!!" Ymir cried as she threw her head back.

"**_Fool fool fool!!! They were on the verge of experimenting on you!!! Those of pale skin as the dead!!"_** The voice yelled.

Arisa suddenly went cold.

"Those who Slither in the Dark....that means....Cornelia is already starting working with them this whole time...regardless what route I took in the game." Arisa said.

"Amir, I need you to do me a favor!" She said she quickly ran to her friend and used a healing spell.

"Cough!! Thank you..Let me guess, distract them while you make a move?" Amir weakly smirked as she was helped to stand up.

Goodness, she was in pain. She felt her shoulder was cracked but she didn't care right now.

"Yeah. I'm counting on you." Arisa said and they turned to their friend who screamed.

"Just go!! Please!!" Ymir cried once again.

"Sorry Ymir but we're going to destroy that Crest stone of yours!! Hang on!" Amir yelled and charged at her.

"**_YOU STUPID CHILDREN!!! RRAHHHHH_**!!" The voice screamed and lunged.

"Hhhhaaaaaa!!" Amir yelled as she twisted her body to the right like an ice skater and locked her arms behind Ymir.

"**_What are you doing!!"_** The voice yelled.

"DO IT NOW!!" She yelled and Arisa appeared in front Ymir, her rapier ready to thrust.

"Let's end this now!!" Arisa yelled and thrusted her sword at the centre of her chest.

"**_AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_** The voice screamed as a blinding blue light came from the Crest stone, but Arisa refused to stone.

**[ ---- ]**

_Once in a while_

_Let my shadow stand by your side_

_Filling the emptiness of your mind_

_Then disappear_

_Dreams can be real_

_When a soul is armored in steel_

_No more fear of right or wrong_

_Embraced under my shield_

_Call out my name_

_When you see the tide turn me away_

_"What?" _

_In a pure white place, she was in. Not a single person but she was there. _

_"Amir!! Ymir!!! Sothis!!" Arisa yelled as she kept turning to different directions but nothing._

_"Glad you could make it." _

_She turned to the source of the voice, seeing a faceless woman dressed in an orange summer dress. _

_"W-Who are you?! Where are my friends?" Arisa yelled. _

_The woman walked over to her and smiled._

_"You'll see. But you really should be going back." The woman suddenly hugged her and Arisa's eyes went wide._

_The faceless woman began to slowly have a face. Arisa body shook as she hugged her back. Younger form had turned back an adult and began crying._

_"It...can't be...you're....." she wept._

_"Yeah.....it's alright now friend. Guess you can say this is my final message to you. You don't have to keep clinging to us. Yes, when you passed away, we were all devastated. Heck, it took me 4 years to finally able to move on. Even Christian had it rough. But..." she let go and wiped her friend's tears._

_"Y-You're....You're....all....uuhhhh!!!" Arisa began sobbing uncontrollably._

_The woman smiled as she saw more apparitions of people appearing around them. Arisa all she could do was cry loudly as they all hugged her tightly. They turned as they heard the weeping of a child and saw Ymir close. The girl looked up to them and Arisa reached out her hand to her along with the woman. Ymir was afraid till a warm handheld hers. She gasped as she recognized the man._

_"P-Papa!!" She cried and many more people appeared._

_They were all familiar faces that she knew._

_"Hey there snowflake...." he smiled and hugged her as the two groups joined together._

_"Papa....Cele...Arc...Nightingale...Wu....everyone....." she cried._

_Ymir gently took the woman's hand and both her and Arisa were hugged tightly. _

_"You two can't stay here.....but....we want you to let you know, you don't have to worry about us. Live freely." The woman said as the two girls cried loudly. _

_"I live inside [-----------]. You'll meet someone close to us soon....now...go back to my friend. Don't be afraid of a new dawn." _

**[ ----- ]**

"RRRAAAAAHHHHH!!! COME BACK TO US **ALEXANDRAAAAAAAAAA!!**!"

She screamed with everything in her power as the Crest Stone cracked and ripped itself off Alexandra's chest. The scream of the girl died down as she dropped to the ground. Amir panted and quickly dropped her swords, hugged tightly her two friends, openly crying. Not giving a damn of her appearance right now.

"Arisa...Alexandra!!! Please open your eyes!!" She cried as the two girls were motionless in her arms.

"You........." she gasped as she heard the voice of her friend.

Ymir...no**...Alexandra** weakly as her hands reached out to touch her two friends cheeks.

"Called me....by my real...name....." she smiled weakly.

Arisa opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah......" Arisa said weakly as her hair color had turned back to normal along with Amir's.

The said girl could not help but cry laughing a bit happily as she hugged tightly her two friends.

**_"Alexandra_**."

How long has it been since she was called her true name? How long has it been since she was called the birth name given to her by her father? How long has it been since someone actually cared about her? To go so far to put their lives in danger.

_"Papa!! Tell me of the story of the great Hero, Alexander the Great!!" _

_"Again? It's an old story that was told to me by your grandmother. She named me after that great Hero. He conquered lands; his dream was to see the sea. To explore the world!! He was a wise king!!" _

Fate took a cruel turn when she turned two years old. Her father and mother were always arguing but at most, her father was never cruel to her like her mother. He loved her, treated her with kindness, protected her. How she missed his warm hugs. How she missed greeting him by slamming her head on his stomach.

_"See this necklace? It has been passed down from generations to generations for 1,000 years. Usually it was passed down between the females of our family, but plague took the lives of your aunts. Training was pretty harsh, but I managed. I want you to keep this. I'm sure, in time, you'll become a strong warrior like your grandmother." _

_"Alexandra was your grandmother's name. Named after Alexander the Great." _

"Aaahhhh...aahhhhhhh!!" Alexandra began crying as the shadows dripped away from her form.

She cried and cried all her emotions out, finally feeling relieved of pain. Arisa could not help but smile and hug her friend. Even if the flames around them burned. She didn't care. None of them did. Arisa along with Sothis and Amir, smiled and cried tears of joy as they held one another.

_"Let's go home, together." _

_Long ago buried heart_

_Right away torn apart_

_So it hurts how it lasts_

_Till I draw one more last final breath_

_Where to go when to come_

_Across a land bare and dark_

_May it be the one for all_

_Burning the horizon out into none_

**Chapter 12: Dual-Ego: Part 2: Long Ago Buried Heart: End **

**[ -------- ]**

**HOOOOOLLLYYYY!!! This chapter was long!!! 18,945 words!!! Damn!! Honestly, I was sobbing mess writing this chapter. Literally. We can finally see Arisa able to move on. Ymir, or should I say Alexandra, can finally be at peace. This chapter I really wanted to highlight how cruel Cornelia is. Her work with those Who Slither in The Dark. The effect it causes not just Byleth but everyone in the game. Especially if you played all four routes. Alexandra was a chartered I wanted to write about the most. Also, I apologies if this chapter did make any of you uncomfortable. Heavy topics that I wrote are no joke and can be very sensitive topics. Like before, if you ever want to have someone to talk to, feel free to message me. **

**gObliin: Thank you very much for your concern. Truthfully, when I was younger, my health was actually very sensitive. I was going through a difficult time with my family back then. Today in present time, I'm doing better and I am receiving help. I truly thank you for your concern. I'm sorry I was so late to respond. **

**The next chapter will be what is the aftermath of everything that went down. Also, our characters will meet someone unexpected. Hope you all look forward to it and thank you all for everything. **


	16. Chapter 13: Autumn Winds: Souls of Resting

**\- 2 weeks later After the fire: Verdant Moon: August: Kingdom Capital - **

_"Did you hear? Lady Ymir is gone..." _

_"To think the fire also burned her face also." _

_"Hush!!! Respect the woes of a mother who lost her child!!" _

_"You sure? You know there's a rumor that she was involved in the death of Lord Alexander." _

_"Ssahhhhhhh!!" _

Every single whisper irritated her. Her heels clicked as she walked towards the gravestone with etched letters and covered in white lilies. Her black feathered dress was still fancy, but her face held another story. The left side of her face was covered by a white mask that hid the sacred flesh of burned skin. She was doing everything in her power not to murder the nobles who dare whisper rumors of her. She held her staff more tightly as she stared down at the gravestone. It was a foggy rainy day. Many were present at Ymir's funeral. The children were crying especially. Sylvain and Glenn hugged their friends tightly as they wept in their arms. Lestia and Dimitri cried on Zach's shoulder while their father hugged them. Cornelia hated this. She felt absolutely humiliated. As the Bishop began the holy mass, Cornelia pretended to weep for the loss of her daughter. She was quite the actress. The usually holy songs were sung, which disgusted the woman more than anything, but she bared with it. As the songs finished and they final prayers said, Cornelia could only be silent as she sat on a bench not too far.

"Cornelia, I give you my condolences." She looked up and saw King Lambert offer her a small smile.

"Thank you....sigh....first my husband now my daughter.....why...?" The woman muttered monotonically.

King Lambert could do nothing but offer his condolences to the weeping woman. Not too far, Sylvian could only stare along with Zander.

"Hey uhh...you two." They turned and saw Glenn wave at them to follow him.

The two boys looked at each other and excused themselves from their friends as they went to the empty guest room to talk. Glenn made sure to lock the door and turned to them.

"I'm going to be the first to say it. I'm suspecting foul play." Glenn said and both Sylvian and Zander let go sighs of relief.

"I knew I wasn't the only one. Lady Cornelia looks far too calm for the death of Alexandra." Sylvian said as he crossed his arms.

Zander nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...one of the sad things is that our siblings think her name is Ymir when it isn't. What's more....." Zander narrowed his eyes as he pointed to his right eye, "The woman is shedding tears of a snake. I have been around enough fake females to know real tears from fake ones. And I know for a fact that Alex was never close to her." He said.

Sylvian agreed and turned to Glenn.

"Is there anyone we can talk to? Our parents definitely not. We'll get our buts kicked if we even say that to them." He said.

Glenn was silent for a moment as he thought.

"What about Emily?" He said and Zander instantly shook his head.

"No way!!!! Of all the people you had to say her?!" He said.

"In her defense, her and Cornelia absolutely detest each other. Not to mention she's older than us by 4 years. Also, as a bonus, is one of the five most prestigious doctors of all of Fodlan." Glenn said.

"Yeah but also the bitchy-est one." Sylvian said.

"Rude." Zander said and the boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, let's agree that Emily is our best bet. Besides, she's also the number one queen of g---no, wait, that's Lestia." Glenn said.

"Unfortunately, my sister loves gossip. But I got to agree. Emily is our best bet." Zander said.

"How exactly are we going to explain this to her? We don't have any evidence of foul play. Much less information about Lady Cornelia. All we know is that she is a noble." Sylvian said.

"I don't know. But we got to at least tell her." Glenn sighs.

**[ -- ]**

"Oh Cornelia...if only you knew." With her usual puffy red hair, Emily sat in her own office with a smile on her face as she was organizing papers to put away.

She was in charge of the autopsy of Alexandra's body, but the body of a small child was not her friends. No no. As a matter a fact, the burned body of the child she manages to retrieve from all the corpses of the burned down mansion was not even supposed to be there.

"Body confirmed to have blood issues, blood clots, lack of nutrition, and also very questionable substances, this corpse was an experimental phase." A male voice spoke as she looked up to see a young man dressed in a white cloak to hide his identity.

"Yup. I lied that the body belongs to Alexandra. This body belongs to a victim. My little friend is alive and well." Emily smiled proudly as she put away the papers with results of the body.

"Emily.....you're taking a serious risk. If they found out, you lied about the body...." the man said, and Emily just gave him a look.

"First off," she began, "I have a very good reason to hide that my friend is very much alive. If Cornelia learns of this, she will most likely go after her. Second, my loyalty is not to the royal family but to **Sirius**." Emily said.

"_In the past_." The man emphasized.

"Yeah, yeah. You get what I mean. Honestly being reborn as a human is a struggle. I don't want to imagine what Serios or the others will think if they discover who I really am. Besides, Serios and I left on bad terms before I got killed back in Zanado. Unlike my _little sister_," Emily said as she intertwined her hands together, "I am not a tyrant. I don't agree with her methods of control. Sirius loved humans. Even if they betrayed her...she still loved humans. Yes, even I still have my distrust in humans, but I at least understand them compared to her and my three older brothers." Emily sighed.

"**_Noa_**." The man said and she glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that name here. Look, is.....there any news on Mercedes?" Emily said softly that sentence and the man smiled sadly.

"She and her mother escaped House Barteles. They are already in the Kingdom." He said and the girl let go a long sigh of relief.

"We're the last blood of Lamine.....oh the irony of being reborn in the bloodline of the woman that killed me....." Emily had a bitter smile.

"Emily, shall I send my team to retrieve Lady Mercedes and your aunt?" The man said and she shook her head.

"No. I don't want them involved with me for their sakes. Remember? House Martritz is gone. I was adopted into House Zoltras because they were impressed by my knowledge of medicine. I no longer have my original Crest unfortunately...." Emily sighed and looked back to the man.

"Have our spies located where Alexandra is?" She said and the man nodded.

"She was saved by a group of mercenaries and has been taken in. But she has changed, in appearances." He said and Emily nodded.

"I understand. Sigh.....Alexander...you left a grand burden on me. Have our spies keep an eye on the town. Also..." she gave him a small smile, "I'm glad to have you back my love. Sorry my physical body isn't an adult; think you can hold out another 10 years?" She gave him a smile and the man just let go of a long sigh.

"I swear.....why do you always ask that? You know I will always wait for you. In human terms, I'm only 4 years older than you. Since....I too was reborn as humans like you." He said.

Emily smiled sadly and stood up, walked over to him and held his hands.

"I'm just glad we got lucky that our current families had actual plans of us being in an arranged marriage. Now, get your dragon ass back home before Lestia finds you here or I'll never hear the end of it. I swear that girl may be a 4-year-old, but she acts 13." Emily said and the young man chuckled.

"Well, surprisingly she takes after your mother. When it comes to her personality." He chuckled a bit nervously.

"Thank you love. Now go. I'll finish up here. I'm sure the funeral should have finished right now." She said and right when the young man was about to speak, the door opened and the two turned to see Sylvian, Glenn and Zander.

"Uuhhh.......hey Emily and Erick.........did we.....interrupt something?" Sylvian said a bit nervously.

The young man groans and removed his hood, revealing a young man with dark tan skin, spiky dark green hair and he wore a black band over his eyes. He frowned towards them.

"Yeah, you ruined the moment." The young man now known as Erick grumbled and Emily could not help but laugh.

"Now now, love. Don't scold the kids. Anyhow," she turned to them, "what are you three doing here?" She said as they closed the door.

"Ummm....can Erik leave us alone...? It's important." Glenn said.

"Let me guess, this is about Alexandra?" Emily said and the three boys stiffened.

Erik let go of a sigh.

"Yes, we also suspect foul play. Now spill it." He said.

"Well, that saves us from explaining everything." Zander said as Emily took out her staff and made tea set float to her table along with food.

"For now, sit down. I can only imagine the drama that went down." Emily sighs as the boys sat around the table.

"I have to go unfortunately. My little sister is going to be born in a few hours." Erik said and the others smiled to him.

"I wonder if she'll be tan like you?" Sylvian laughed.

"Hey!!! In my defense, I'm this tan because I was stationed in dessert for 2 years!!" Erik said before he teleported away.

The others could not help but laugh as the boy told Sylvian to shove it.

"I swear, you guys. Anyhow, back to the subject about Cornelia. What made you guys think there is foul play?" Emily said as she poured them tea.

"The hag was too calm." All three boys said, and Emily could not help but burst out laughing at their answer.

"Be serious!!!" She laughed as she was holding her stomach.

"Uugghhh....this why I protested telling her this...." Zach groans and Sylvian patted his shoulder.

"Look," Glenn said, "I have been suspecting something wasn't right since Lord Alexander passed away. For Alexandra to suddenly have her name changed to Ymir and to supposedly be in a close relationship with her mother? No. She was never close to her. She was close to her father." Glenn said and Emily was silent as she leaned back in her chair with arms crossed.

"What if I told you she's alive?" Emily smiled.

Sylvian glared at her and spoke while the others looked at her shock.

"What do you know? You were the one that said she was dead. Suddenly saying she is alive, what are you playing at?" Sylvian said coldly and the girl had a sly smile.

"Oh that. That was a lie. Alexandra is very much alive." She said.

"You....lied to my father.....?" Zander said.

Emily stood up and walked behind Sylvian.

"Now, you three. I have a very good reason to lie. Now, would you rather see Alex in a depressing situation or alive? Away from noble influence that has already damaged her Oh so much. Or," she moved to be behind Glenn, "To live freely and a better life? Even at the cost of the possibility of never contacting any of you ever again. Hmmm!! Think about it." She said coyly.

The three boys were silent as she went back to her seat and took a sip of her tea.

"Just.....where is she now?" Sylvian said.

Emily sighed and smiled sadly.

"A place where she will truly flourish. A place where she will truly call home and have a family. A place, where she is truly safe." Emily said.

There was a silence till they heard small sobs and saw Sylvian crying with a sad smile.

"I'm just.....happy to know she is alive....she is...my fiancé after all....I really do are about her..." he said and instantly Emily split our her tea and began choking on it.

"COUGH!! COUGH!!! SAY WHAT?!?! OH, HELL NO!!" the girl yelled as Glenn groans while Zander gave him a glare.

"Seriously?!" Zander said and Sylvian could not help but laugh.

"Yeah. I got a heads up my friend. Unfortunately, I don't see her like that. Glad at least the engagement between our families is gone. She's like a sister." He said and Emily just groans.

So much for a serious conversation.

**\- Much Further Back: During the Fire - **

"What did you just say?!"

Jeralt roared to Rensen who had his head down in shame as every single person glared at him minus Anna and Ares, who were missing.

"I couldn't stop them. The girls left before I could even make a move. Right now, the entire town is distracted with the manner in flames. I believe in those girls. They will save Ymir." He said.

Jeralt was being held back by Temes from murdering the man on the spot.

The men were all worried until they heard a frantic chirping of owl flying toward them and behind it...

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!!!"

"MAKE WAY!! MAKE WAY!!"

"Alexandra!!" Rensen cries as he saw Anna carrying Amir and Ares had Alexandra and Arisa in his.

All three of the young girls were unconscious because of the smoke. Ares had gotten Anna to come with him as they charged into the burning manner from the backyard. They could not believe their eyes as they saw the inside of the mansion was burning to cinders and dead corpses. The man did find a strange small device as they searched the burning manner for the girls. It wasn't until they hear Puka's cries that they were able to find them. The three were out cold, hugging each other. Anna and Ares picked up the girls but not before retrieving the Crest stone (_relic_) before they left.

Jeralt immediately understood and all the men quickly got on their horses, the wyrens on high alert as they surround the wagon to protect it. Rensen and Jeralt quickly got the girls hidden in the wagon and Anna jumped in to start healing them.

"Let's go!" Jeralt ordered has he whipped the reins of the horses and everyone sped off quickly. They all quickly left the town as if an army was chasing them. Though Alexandra was out cold, there was a single thought running through her head.

_"I swear I'll come back and liberate everyone from my mother's rule." _

**\- 2 days later - **

Her body was sore. Her back burned. Everything hurt. Slowly opening her eyes, she hissed lightly, even opening them hurt. She felt something warm on her forehead and could see a blurry image of dark pink. She recognized it.

"A...nna...." she muttered softly.

The young woman smiled softly as replaced the warm damp towel on her forehead.

"Hey there Alexandra....shhh....go back to sleep. You've had it rough." Anna smiled sadly as she lightly placed her index finger on Alexandra's forehead, and it glowed a bit blue.

"Hmmmm....." the young girl hummed softly as the wagon was filled with her soft snores.

Anna smiled sadly as she finished changing the girl's bandages and frowned, remembering the horrible whip gashes on the girl's back. Those were going to be permanent scars unfortunately. There was also a huge big scar at the center of her chest where the Crest stone once was. It looks like giant spiky thorns was over her chest. Another thing has happened to the young girl is that her once pink orange pale color hair had turned a deep shade of Azure blue, along with her eyes. It has grown much longer, and her little wing antennas have become a bit bigger. Lastly, underneath her right eye, was pale blue snowflake shaped birthmark. Anna let go of a long sigh as she got out of the cart. Once she stepped outside, she was greeted with the worried eyes of the duscurian girl and the forest colored ones.

"How is she?" Arisa said, worried.

She was wearing a dark green Faerghus winter dress with her cloak and fluffy boots. But there was no hiding the bandages wrapped around her head and the small one on her cheeks. It was the same situation with Amir but her left arm was raised and wrapped up to help heal her left shoulder that was fractured. The girl wore a gray colored winter dress.

"She's alright. I used a sleeping sleep so she may rest longer." Anna smiled softly.

"And your father?" She said to Arisa and the girl looked away.

"Captain Jeralt.....is still furious..." Amir said.

Anna let go of a sigh.

"It's alright. I'm sure he's giving Ares and Rensen a beating. Especially since the rest of us learned at last minute if your plans." Anna said and the two young girls looked down to the ground.

Anna took a deep breath, trying not to let anger get to her.

"What you two did, was dangerous. Foolish. Impulse. And nearly cost you your lives." Anna said.

"There is always a consequence for your actions. Let this be a lesson Arisa." Sothis muttered as she hugged the girl from behind as Anna continued.

"You two could have informed us of your plan and we would have helped you. Yet, you didn't trust us. You kept silent about it and went through it on your own. Not only that, both Ares and Rensen kept silent about it." The three females turned as they heard Jeralt's voice.

Behind him, was Ares, who could not look at the girl and Rensen, who had his head down in shame. Jeralt glared down at the girls and Arisa took a step forward and let go of a sigh.

"No amount of sorry can make up for what I did......" Arisa said with a bitter smile, "I put everyone in danger.... what’s more....I..nearly died..." she said.

She had to keep herself from saying "again" because she can guarantee she was going to get an ass whooping if she said it. She looked up to her father.

"I....I take full responsibility for my actions. So... I’ll accept whatever punishment you have for me. I'll take in on, as mercenary." She said.

Jeralt bent down and the girl braced herself for yelling but what she did not expect was her father to hug her tightly.

"I swear kid.....you're just like your mother....." he muttered and she hugged him back tightly.

Amir all could do was watch till she yelped when she got pulled in by Arisa.

"You too kid. I may not know your parents, but I can tell you're a wild child like my daughter. I swear, you kids are giving me gray hairs." Jeralt chuckled and Amir could not help but giggle.

The rest let out a small laugh as they watched the scene before them.

"Now about your punishment." Jeralt said and Arisa and Amir braced themselves, "You're in charge of hunting and preparing it till we return to Remire Village." Jeralt said.

While Amir was perfectly fine with it, Arisa let go of a small sob.

"Suck it up kid. That's your punishment." Jeralt said.

"I know!!!"

**\- Back to Present Time: 2 months Later: Wyvern Moon: October: Location: Gaspard Region: Near Road - **

"Ughhhh!!! I hate hunting!!" Arisa groans as she cut open a dear to clean it of its organs while Amir happily hummed a tuned as she ready the knives to skin it.

"This is your punishment for the danger you put yourself in. " Jeralt reminded her as he cut firewood.

Alexandra felt horrible as she watched her friend's father ground them almost for life. In the span of two months, the girl had recovered slowly. Her health returned to normal. Her attitude and personality improved. Rensen couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled his niece’s hair. Jeralt still hasn't fully forgive Rensen for keeping silent but for him to make up for it, welcomed Alexandra and Rensen to his company as the new blacksmiths. Alex was more than happy because finally, she was free. To live her own life and what's more, will be taught how to forge weapons by her uncle. He will also teach her how to use her father's relic tools and the hero's relic properly. The girl was a bit hesitant to touch the relic again but nodded. Currently, Anna was removing her bandages on her back and many gasped once they saw them the horrible scars.

"Oh, what did they do to you dear...?" Rensen said as his first shook with anger towards Cornelia.

"I'm okay uncle. But....mother is a different story." Alexandra said as she looked at her arms and touched her chest.

She hated these scars. She really did. All they did was bring bad memories but....

"We'll get you fixed up once we arrive back to the village. Florencio is a healing magician and could help get rid of the scars." Jeralt said as Arisa nodded.

"No. I want the scars to stay." Alexandra said firmly.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"I want these scars to remain because they are proof that I survived. When I'm older, I'm going back and I'm taking back the lands my mo----Cornelia stole from my father. That's a promise, I plan to keep." She said and held her necklace tightly in her hand.

"_Ara..ara....so you finally accepted me_?" Alexandra looked up and saw the figure of a young girl who was the splitting image of herself.

The difference was that this version of her had pure white hair that was a long as Sothis's but straight, red colored eyes with her pupils being the Crest of Aubin, a tattered white dress and skin pale as snow and her lips a light pink. Her teeth also look like they had fangs. She looked like Alexandar’s walking corpse.

"Yeah. I still don't like you but if I keep denying you...that makes me no better than Cornelia." Alexandra mentally said and the girl smiled.

"My my..my little vessel has grown. Very well," the girl gave her a small bow, "Call me Cirina. I shall lend you my power till the day we become one." She smiled and Alexandra shuttered.

"Yeah...I'm not looking forward to it." Alexandra muttered.

Arisa and Amir nodded to Alexandra's decision.

"She has grown, much hasn't she?" Sothis said and Amir turned her way.

"So... you’re the one Lady Byleth keeps talking about?" Amir telepathically said and Sothis smiled.

"You are correct child. Be honored I saw you and Alexandra worthy to allow you both to see me. Just a small drop of our blood on your eyes was enough for you to be allowed to see me." Sothis said and Amir huffed with arms crossed.

"I'm disappointed!! I was expecting a grand spirit like the forest goddess and all I'm seeing is gremlin with a snooty attitude!!" Amir said.

"Pffft......." Arisa slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to hold her laughter as was Alexandra.

Puka, Feh, and Cirina were already laughing. Sothis's face turned red as her fist shook and charged at Amir.

"Y-Y-you.......HOW DARE YOU BRAT?!?!" She boomed as both Alexandra and Arisa lost it as the goddess and Amir got into verbal mental fight.

The adults just looked at the three girls weirdly.

**\- 1 Day Later -**

"Pardon!! Forgive us for disturbing you but we need to get to Gaspard Town. If it be alright, could we ride alongside you?" An older woman approached Jeralt as the group was taking a small break.

A young girl stood next to the woman and was a bit scared.

"Sure. We're heading there anyway. I don't mind." He smiled to them kindly.

"Thank you so much!!" The woman bowed repeatedly, and the girl only did it once, politely.

"It's alright. No need to bow so much. I'm Jeralt and this is my mercenary team." He said and the others waved.

"Oh!! I'm Charlotte and this is my daughter Mercedes. We're on our way to Fhirdiad but unfortunately the weather is turning colder. A downpour is coming tomorrow." The woman now known as Charette said and the girl, Mercedes nodded.

The minute Mercedes's name was mentioned, Arisa jumped out of the wagon like if she was robbing something.

"Ow!!" Unfortunately, the girl landed on her face like an idiot in front of the three.

Jeralt let go of a long sigh while Charlette could not help but giggle.

"Are you alright?" She heard a gentle voice that could only be described as the voices of angels, their hand reached out to her to help her up.

Looking up, Arisa saw a young girl with light brown hair tied in a side braid with a gold ribbon, with soft gentle blue eyes, and wore a simple brown dress with a brown fur cloak.

"An angel....." Arisa said.

Mercedes just looked at Arisa shocked and the adults were trying not to laugh.

"Ghhaa!!! I'm sorry about that!!" She screeched as she gently took Mercedes's hand.

"Ufu~ It's alright." Mercedes chuckled lightly as she helped her up.

"That idiot there is my daughter, Byleth. Sigh....I am sorry about that." Jeralt said and Arisa sent him a glare with a pout.

"It is alright." Charlotte chuckled and one thing Arisa noticed that no one did.

There was a damn small blush on her father's cheeks that you couldn't notice unless you rrrreeeeaaaaalllyyy looked, as Mercedes's mother giggled.

"Oh dad.....are you serious?" Arisa internally groans because looks like she's about to witness her father possibly like someone.

Well, she didn't mind. Though she never met her birth mother of this world, she thinks it's a good thing for her father to meet someone new and possibly fall in love. Then it struck her. If that happened, then that would mean there might be a good chance her and Mercedes could become stepsisters. Well....she personally wasn't against it. Just.....yeah. She rather figure that out later. As for Jeralt, he welcomed the two women to the group, and Arisa decided to get to know Mercedes better. Everyone got back on their horses or the wagon and began to head towards the town. It was going to be 4-hour ride. Right now, Mercedes was riding with the girls in the wyvern cart, because she was curious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three!! My name is Mercedes....Martritz!!! 10 years old. Thank you again for letting my mother and I temporary join you. We....been through a lot." She smiled sadly.

"I see...so it's that time. This is the year Mercedes and her mother escaped her stepfather, and Emilie…….I'll see if I can find a way to help them." Arisa thought as she watched Amir smile to introduce herself.

"It's alright. I'm Amir Amaryllis, 8 years old!!! I'm from Duscur!! And this is my friend, Puka." Amir grinned as Puka purred as he made himself comfortable in Mercedes's lap.

The girl chuckled as she gently petted the fox.

"I'm Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner. 6 years old and turning 7 in a few days. Wait, I’m already 7." Arisa smiled and pointed to Feh, who was perched on her head.

"This is Feh, my Snowy owl. I also have pegasus named Red Hare back at home." She said and Mercedes smiled.

"I'm Alexandra Aubin. 6 years old. I don't have a pet yet." Alexandra pouted and the older girl could not help but chuckle.

"Oh, are these wyrens your pets also?" Mercedes asked as one of them snorted.

"Well, we actually got them from beating bandits. I managed to tame them and since...you know....we beat those bandits." Arisa said.

"Oh!! That sounds very dangerous. It must be difficult being a mercenary." Mercedes said and Arisa nodded.

"It is. But, honestly, I wouldn't replace this life. Guess you could say...this journey..." Arisa smile warmly as she touched her heart, "I finally found peace to be able to move on without clinging to the past anymore more." She said.

Everyone stared at her in surprise till Mercedes nodded.

"I understand." She smiled warmly.

"Ooohhh!!! I'm bored!!" Alexandra whined as one of the wyrens just snorted.

"Arisa, how about you tell us a story? It's been a while you know?" Amir said.

"Oh? A story?" Mercedes eyes lit up.

"Hmmm...how about a ghost story?" Arisa grinned.

"A ghost story?" The other three said in union.

Arisa grinned as she stood up, had Feh land on Mercedes's shoulder, dusted herself, and smiled.

"Gather around, children and adults and let me tell you the tale.... The Tale of Okiku!!" She said excitedly.

"(_The hell Byleth?! Are you at it again with your stories?!_)"

That was Yofos speaking in Brigid language and Arisa yelled back at him.

"_(Fuck off Yofos!!! Let me enjoy this for Serios sake dammit!!_)" She yelled back.

"(_WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU TO CUSS EH??!_)" He yelled back.

"(_OH, SHOVE IT!!)_" She yelled.

"Okay, knock it off!!" Jeralt yelled and the others could not help but laugh.

Mercedes giggled while Arisa just huffed.

"As I was saying," Arisa raised her hands, making a basketball size water bubble form, different images reflected on it, "A long, long time ago, in a country called Japan, lived a beautiful young woman, named Okiku." She said and inside the water showed a young woman.

Mercedes watched in amazement as the story played before her.

"Okiku was servant in an Emperor’s palace. She oversaw keeping clean 10 plates that the Lord would use to entertain nobles." She said and the image turned to the young woman cleaning the plates, one by one.

"Every day, she could clean carefully these plates and not to chip them because she did, the lord world have her head. Being young and beautiful, Okiku caught the eyes of many warriors in the palace. One in particular, was a man named Aoyama, had dreadful thirst/obsession for her. Every day he tried to woo her." Arisa said and the images changed to a young man presenting gifts to Okiku.

"But Okiku would reject him every time." She said and the woman turned away.

"He grew frustrated. If charm nor gifts work....then trickery." She said coldly.

Arisa saw Mercedes narrowed her eyes while the other two girls raised their eyebrows. The man in the water bubble rubbed his hands together with a coy grin. The image changed to him being in front of the 10 plates and hiding one away.

"Aoyama stole one of the 10 plates of the emperor and confronted the poor woman, demanding to know where it was!!" She said and the image showed the man pointing to the plates, one missing and the poor woman in horror.

"Okiku was terrified and counted the plates. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.' Every time she counts, it would be the same number......9.... 'The Lord will end my life." the image of the woman weeping till Aoyama appeared before her with his hand reaching out to her.

"Aoyama was pleased seeing her like this and offered a deal.... he would not tell the Lord about the missing plate if...she became his lover." She said.

Mercedes had a frown on her face but was honestly enjoying the story while the other two were feeling shivers for some reason.

The image if Okiku slapping his hand away was formed.

"Despite fearing her life, she refused his deal. Aoyama descended into madness and ordered his men to beat her and tie her suspended above a well!!" She said and the color of water bubble changed to a dark purple, showing Okiku suspended above the well.

"The poor woman suffered the dastards wrath as she was repeatedly dunked into the well!! She was only brought up to beat her and asked to become his woman. Even in this time, Okiku refused to become his!! The man had enough!! And let her drop down the well to her death!!!" And the image showed Okiku falling to the well.

Mercedes and the girls gasped in horror till Arisa smirked. She purposely made the small light in the cart turn off, the only light was her water bubble, that glowed an eerie purple.

"Did Aoyama really think this was over.....ufufufufufu~ Oh, how he will truly regret his actions!!! Okiku became a vengeful spirit!! Her anger and wrath allowed her soul to remain in the world of the living!!! Okiku's mutilated body rose from the well to walk the castle halls in search of the missing plate!!" The image changed to a form of woman with a bloody dress, limping as she walked down the halls.

Amir and Alexandra were suddenly hugging each while Mercedes....had sparkles in her eyes (Sothis:_ what on earth is wrong with her?!_).

"In a gasping voice.... she walked the halls, _"One....two...three...four...five...six...seven..eight.....nine..._" she purposely made a creepy voice as she spoke then....

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **The image of the woman let out a terrifying piercing shriek.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Oh my!!! What happens next?!"

"Bwhahahahaha!!"

Jeralt was just groaning into his hands as he sat at the front steering the horses. The others were entertaining listening to the story while Jorah was terrified. Let's just say his country has a different version of the spirit of the well.

"Seems...my daughter is quite enjoying the story." Charlotte chuckled a bit embarrassed as she looked to the back to see the second cart.

**"YOU'RE A BITCH ARISA!!!" **

That were the angry yells of Amir, Sothis, and Alexandra while Arisa was laughing and Mercedes who was giggling happily. This was how Mercedes learned to love the thrill of ghost stories.

"Hey!!! Who taught you those words?!" Temes yelled back there.

"Back to the story!!" Arisa was trying to recover, "Okiku let out a piercing shriek that penetrated the castle walls, and she did this every night." Arisa gasped, finally recovering from her laughing fit while Mercedes was telling the other two girls that everything was alright.

"Those who heard her count would become ill and those who heard her finish counting, died. Every night, her screams tormented Aoyama, he could not sleep. This was her revenge for making her suffer." Arisa said as the image changed to Aoyama in pain, unable to sleep.

"The emperor of the palace called forth the help of a priest to get rid of her soul. How does one bring rest to such a vengeful soul?" Arisa said the image changed to the priest at the end of the hallway and Okiku slowly heading his way, counting.

"He came a night, listen to her counting. "_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight..nine..."_ she said and Amir, Sothis and Alexandra where shaking while Mercedes was excited to see what would happen next.

"TEN!!" The priest yelled immediately once she did her count!! All anger, sorrow, and rage melted away from Okiku's face. Peace befell her soul...relief that someone had found the missing plate. She returned back to the well.... never to return again." Arisa said as the image showed Okiku in peace as her spirit returned to the well.

"Or did she now?" Arisa a grinned while Amir, Sothis and Alexandra flinched as Mercedes giggled.

"They say when people find bugs in the wells, that it is part of Okiku's curse." And the water bubble popped, and the lights went back on, "That is the legend of Okiku. ``The End." Arisa smiled.

Mercedes clapped her hands, truly enjoying the story while Sothis, Amir and Alexandra, looked like their souls left their bodies.

"Wonderful story!!!! I would love to hear more!!" Mercedes said happily.

"NO!!!" the other three said and the other two burst out laughing.

"Excuse me girls."

They turned as they saw Mercedes's mother come in while a small bundle in her right arm.

"Forgive me for interrupting, I'm sharing some of the pound cake I had packed away. I already gave a slice to the other. These last for slices are for you girls. Enjoy." Charlotte smiled kindly as she gently handed the wrapped bubble to Mercedes.

"Thank you, mother." Mercedes smiled and the woman nodded before she left.

Mercedes gently placed the wrapped bubble on the floor, and undid the knot, revealing a nice pound cake.

_Cake, Cake!! _

_A round, round cake!! _

_This round, round cake..._

_Who could it be? _

Mercedes began singing and Arisa blinked.

"Out of all the songs in the world....it had to be that one...?" Arisa mentally said while the other two girls were confused.

_Is the cake Arisa? _

_No not me!! _

_I am the raspberry._

_The round cake is red!! _

_Is the cake Amir?_

Arisa sang back and Mercedes blinked but nodded with a smile as she handed a slice to her. Amir blinked but went along with it and gently tapped her fingers as she was handed one.

_No not me!! _

_I am the apple! _

_The round cake loves Mercedes!! _

_Is the round cake Alexandra? _

Amir grinned and Alexandra stuttered as the song was passed onto her.

_N-No not me!! _

_I-I am the pumpkin!_

_It-The round cake is sweet! _

_Is-Is the r-round cake Mercedes? _

Alexandra said nervously as the girl turned to her and was handed a slice. Mercedes giggled as she shook her head.

_No not me!! _

_I am the melon._

_When the melon breaks, it creates a sweet dream._

Mercedes sung, all girls smiled and began singing together.

_But tonight's dream is a bitter one._

_Atop of a plate is the dream of the cat. _

_Round and plump._

_Everyone eat up!! _

"Ahh!!" And the four girls took a bite out of their cake.

"It's so good!!" All of the squealed as they chewed.

The adults couldn't help but chuckle as the ride continued on.

**\- 4 hours later - **

"Thank you so much Sir Jeralt!! Is there any way we could repay you?" Charlotte said as Jeralt shook his head and smiled.

"No, no. It is alright. I think the pound cake was more than enough. I hope you are safe on the rest of your journey." Jeralt smiled to her kindly and the older woman blushed a bit.

"T-Thank you." She said shyly and he had a small hue of red on his cheek.

What no one expected.....

"**_(Sexy Wolf whistle)!_**!" Both adults’ heads snapped to the wagon and there they saw grinning mischievously were their daughters, while the other two girls were just shaking their heads.

"MERCEDES/BYLETH!!" Both Jeralt and Charlotte said in union and everyone else could not help but burst out laughing.

"Umm...Captain..cough!!" Temes cough as Jeralt turned to him, "We're going to rent a few rooms for us to stay in for the night. For now...um.... why don't you accompany Miss Charlotte to where she will be staying at?" Temes said as he coughed again and his eyes instantly met the other three men, their eyes went sharp.

Anna just shook her head. Guess you could say they were in..... wingman mode.

"Oh!! That's right!! My daughter and I will be staying in the local church for some time. At least till the rain is over." Charlotte said.

Jeralt had to keep himself from frowning at the mention of a church and just gave her a small smile.

"Do you mind if I walk you there? I... like to speak with you more. If that is alright with you?" He said and the woman nodded.

"Of course, I do not mind." She smiled kindly to him.

"Well, I got to go. It was nice meeting you all!! I thank you so much. May the goddess protect you all." Mercedes bowed to them.

Jeralt, along with his team, instantly froze when the girl said that. Arisa smiled to Mercedes and nodded.

"Agree!! May the goddess's winds protect you! And if we ever meet again, I'll tell you more ghost stories!" Arisa said and the two girls hugged.

No one but Mercedes noticed that she slipped a small piece of paper into her dress pocket.

"If anything happens, contact me or my father using a messenger dove immediately. Mercedes, your brother, you'll meet him again one day. Make sure to keep your ears open on any news on the Bartels family. I'll do what I can to support you." Arisa whispered in her ear.

Mercedes's eyes went wide and looked at the girl in shock. Arisa nodded and Mercedes was trying not to cry at her words and gave her a sincere smile.

"T-Thank you." The older girl said and waved goodbye as she ran after her mother and Jeralt.

"Was that a wise choice?" Sothis appeared and floated near her.

"I don't know....but hopefully.....I can help her...even if just a bit." Arisa muttered as she saw her father walking with them.

_It will be 8 years till Arisa and Mercedes meet again._

**\- 2 hours later: Town Restaurant-**

"I'm going to kick all your arses to the moon for doing that!!" Jeralt said to his men while Anna was giggling.

The group was currently in a local town restaurant, eating dinner before they head out tomorrow.

"Now Captain," Yofos said with a smile, "How many years has it been since you last had that look in your eye? A look of kindness and gentleness. The only people who have ever gotten that look are Rosa and your daughter. I mean...don't you think it may be time to.... perhaps meet new people?" He said.

"Got to agree!!" Temes snickered.

"I swear you are all idiots!! Anna, help me out here!" Jeralt said and the woman just smirked.

"Sorry Jeralt but I got to agree with them! She seems like a kind woman, but also...I can tell she's been through a lot. She had tried look and the same with her daughter." She said.

"She told me she has a son....I honestly refrained myself from asking her more because of how sad she became on the topic. I chose to respect her boundaries. " Jeralt said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I know how you feel Captain...I really do..." Ares said with a bitter smile.

Alexandra had told him what happened to Cele, Arc and the rest. He was devastated and his hatred towards Cornelia grew. Whatever that strange thumb size device is, it looked so weird. He had never seen anything like it before. He does remember that Lord Alexander said that strange thing can have information. But how does that little thing have such?

"I'm sorry about you friends Ares..." Jorah said softly and Ares shook his head.

"Thank you...I'll make it up to Cele by raising our son the right way. That's a promise." He said.

Jeralt nodded then spoke.

"Wait. Where are the girls?" He said and Anna pointed to a table where there were three other kids sitting around Byleth, Amir and Alexandra.

"The three other kids are the restaurant owners. The girls finished eating early and Byleth had one of her books with her. So, she's reading them a story.

"I see. Haha. She reminds me a lot of her mother." Jeralt smiled sadly as he watched his daughter read out loud.

"You know...." Jorah said as he pointed to the slip of paper in Jeralt's pocket, "Quite bold Charlotte gave you her address where she will be staying at. Also, you gave her your address." He smirked and Jeralt just groans.

"You 5 aren't going to let this up, are you?" He said.

"Of course not." They said in union.

Jeralt just let go of a long sigh. Maybe he should consider meeting someone new? Meanwhile, Rensen felt awkward listening and went back to eating.

**\- With The girls - **

"And King Arthur fought alongside his knights!! Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristan, Sir Kay, Sir Mordred, Sir Bedivere, Sir Gareth, Sir Percival, The court Mage Merlin and many more!! These knights, along with their king, were called The Knights of the Round Table, who stood by their lords’ aide and protect Camelot!" She said and the young boy with gray colored hair, light green eyes, and freckles on his face, his eyes sparkled as he looked at her excited.

"Calm down Ashe!! Don't rush!!" Arisa giggled as the boy shook his head.

"I can't!! This is the first time I have ever heard of this story!! An amazing knight king who was well respected by so many knights!!" Ashe said.

"We want to hear more!!" The two little children next to Ashe also agreed.

Arisa had met Ashe and his siblings as she was sitting down, writing in an empty journal the story of King Arthur and the knights of the round table. The boy had come up to her and asked her what she was doing.

"I'm writing a story about a king and his knights. Would you like to hear it?" She said and the boy nodded excitedly.

Through the past two years, she has been writing down as many as the stories and legends from her old world so one day, she may share them here in this world. This no longer felt like something she must do. Ever since she had finally found peace in her heart since the fire, she no longer held sadness. Knowing that her past family and friends were able to find happiness and move on, was what she needed. She no longer felt guilt. She no longer felt anger. She..felt free.

"Now ,now kids." Arisa smiled softly as she patted Ashe's and his sibling’s heads, "Shall I tell you the story of King Gilgamesh or Sinbad the Sailor? Or, the story of Medusa? Oh!! 1001 Arabian nights?" She said.

"All of them!!" The three kids said along with Amir and Alexandra.

Arisa couldn't help but laugh at how much excitement they had.

"Then, allow me to sing you a song of time." She smiled and closed her eyes.

_"In time flows. See the glow. Of flames ever burning bright." _

Jeralt spit out his beer and began choking the minute he recognized the song.

"Whoa!! Whoa!! Captain!!" Temes said and quickly slapped his back to try helping him recover.

_"On the swift...river's drift...broken memories alight." _

"Cough!!! H-How... does she know that song?" Jeralt coughed as he was recovering.

The others looked at each other worried and turned to look over to her. The girl made her hands glow as three white lilies flower crowns grew in the hand and placed one on each of the children. Arisa smiled kindly as she and the girls waved goodbye and went to the adults.

"Papa....are you okay?" Arisa asked her father as he was just barely recovering, and he nodded.

"Yeah....drink went down the wrong pipe. Hey kid," he said a bit nervously, "Where.....did you learn that song?" He asked.

"I see....so that's why he was choking.....The song I was singing is usually only sung by Rhea." She thought and smiled to him.

"I overheard one of the kids here singing it. I liked it and picked it up from them." She smiled to him.

"I see. Alright then." Jeralt smiled softly.

"By the way.....did that Lady give you her address?" She grinned and suddenly her hair was a complete mess from him ruffling it too hard.

"My hair!!!! Papa why?!" She screeched loudly and the others could not help but laugh at this predicament.

"I swear....you and the others!!" Jeralt growled but couldn't help but laugh.

He really treasured moments like these.

**[ ------ ]**

"Emily, we found Alexandra." Far in the corner of the restaurant, sat a woman dressed in a black cloak.

She was keeping her eyes on Jeralt's group after she and Erik witness them save Alexandra, leaving the town.

"Good." Emily's voice rang in her head, "Listen, seems Ares found something that may contain information we need in order to bring a court case on Cornelia. If possible, sneak into his room and take it. Do be careful." She said and the woman nodded.

She watched as the group stood up, paid for their food and left to the inn they will be staying for the night. The woman used a spell to turn herself invisible and followed them.

"Why can't we have Ares join us Emily? He would be a great help since he does know some information on Those Who Slither in the Dark. Hell, even Alexandra could help us!" The woman said.

"Look, I know how you feel Hana, but we can't afford those two to get involved. They already suffered enough." Emily responded as the woman snuck to the back of the inn and found the window to Ares and Temes room.

She jumped in and found their bags on their beds.

"I'm in." The woman known as Hana said and went straight to Ares's bag but what she didn't expect...

"Umm...Emily......I think Ares has the wrong bag." The woman said, worried.

"What?! How?" Emily said.

"Ares doesn't carry a pile of books that's why!!" Hana snapped back.

"Then who has his bag?!" Emily said.

"What the......oh come on?! Who has my bag!!!"

Hana immediately jumped out the window and looked into the next room. There, she saw the girl named Byleth with an angry look as she was looking through the contents in the bag. Currently, she was alone because the other two went to take a shower.

"Dammit. This is Ares's bag. He's the only one to carry erotic books." Byleth sighed and then noticed a small pouch stuck between the book.

She picked it and opened it. The small content inside of it fell in her hand.

"Wait....this is a USB flash drive." She said suddenly and unknown to her, Hana raised an eyebrow, "I thought advanced technology doesn't exist here....." she muttered as she looked at the ancient yet modern looking USB drive.

It had a few strange markings on it as her hands touched it. Hana went in without a single sound and narrowed her eyes at the girl. Byleth stared at it and decided to try something.

"Sothis?" She said and the goddess appeared before her.

"Yyyawwwnnnn....what is it? You disturbed me from my nap." The goddess yawned.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Arisa showed her it and Sothis narrowed her eyes and began hissing like a cat.

"Hhiiiisssss!! I don't know why but I really have a dislike towards that thing!!! What is it?" Sothis snarled.

"Whoa!! Calm down!! It can't hurt you." Arisa said as the goddess calmed down a bit.

"This device is called a USB flash drive. It can store an entire library of information in it." She explained.

"Really? An entire library? Are you sure you have not hit your head?" Sothis said.

"I'm serious!!! If Ares found this during the time of the fire, then that mean this has information that can help me find a way to remove crest and screw Cornelia over!!" Arisa said.

**"Girl, hand it over." **

Arisa quickly turned around and backed away before the hand grabbed her. Hana looked down at the girl as she saw her back away.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Arisa said and the woman just stood still.

"None of your business. Now hand it over. That is a dangerous game you are playing with." Hana said coldly as she extended her hand.

Arisa held the device to her chest and shook her head. She refused. She needed this information!!! If she could manage to find a way to look at the information in it, then maybe...just..maybe...she can create the change she wants!!

"Absolutely not!! No way am I giving this to you!" She argued.

"Emily....I need help here!" Hana mentally said.

"She's just a kid. Use a memory wipe spell on her." Emily said and Hana sighed.

"Sorry kid. I can't have you holding onto it." Hana said and suddenly appeared in front of the girl.

Her hand quickly covered her eyes, but Arisa refused to let go. The woman picked her up, having her a bit suspended in the air. Hana had a frown on her face even if not one could see it.

"Let..go!!" Arisa gasped.

"It’s alright. You won't remember anything." Hana said and Arisa's blood ran cold.

"No...no...I can't afford to forget anything!!!" She internally screamed.

"Slipfura." The woman mutters.

Arisa could feel her body becoming weak, her mind blank but...

**"NO ARISA!!" **

Sothis's voice made her eyes snapped open and wrap her hands around the woman's wrist.

"Wha?!" Hana gasped as the girl's grip became tighter, almost as if it was burning.

"No....you....don't!!!" Arisa gritted her teeth as streaks of her hair became mint green, her eyes flared as she glared.

** _"DAYLIGHT!!!" _ **

"AAARRGHHHH!!" Hana screamed as she blasted out of the room, destroying the door and creating a crater on the wall.

Part of her cloak was burnt off and she hissed as she felt her right was broken. She gasped as she looked into the room, her eyes going wide as she recognized the symbol that faded away.

"Hana what happened?!?" Emily's voice could be heard as the woman gasped for air.

"BYLETH!!!"

Her head quickly turned as she saw many people going out of their rooms and Jeralt's team along with him running towards her.

"Who are you?!" Jeralt roared and the woman quickly stood up and ran away.

"After them!! Rensen, keep the girls safe!" Jeralt ordered and Anna, Temes, and Ares went after the woman.

He quickly ran into the room and heard coughing.

"Cough!!! Cough!!! Cough!!!" Arisa coughed violently she held to her chest the USB drive and hid it in her bra quickly.

"Cough!! Cough!! Bruhhhhgg!!" Her chest hurt, her heart stung, her body burned, she was in pain.

Jeralt quickly hugged his daughter tightly as she kept coughing, blood was seeping from her lips.

"Byleth, hold on!!" Jeralt yelled frantically.

"Cough!!! I'll...cough!!! Be alright!!! Cough!! Catch...that woman!! Cough!!" And her body went limp.

Yofos and Jorah quickly ran up to them and began using spellings on her. The girls were worried as Rensen was protecting them. He recognized that cloak.

**[ --- ]**

"Son of bitch!! We lost her!!" Anna roared furiously as she kicked a wall.

"Who was that? Do you think a spy from the church?" Temes said.

"No. The spies of the church have the symbol of Serios on their cloaks. Whoever this was...we need to be cautious." Ares said as he took out a tobacco cigarette and lit it.

"Let's head back for now. I'm worried about Byleth..." Anna said any the three quickly left.

**[ --- ]**

"Gasp....gasp...arrrghhhhh!!!!! That.....kid!!!" Hana gasped for air as she had teleported herself to a nearby forest.

Her hand was holding her right arm with her left hand and ripped off her cloak. She kept gasping for air. She had a gash on her forehead and thankful not a serious wound to the right side of her stomach. She leaned on a boulder and slid down, taking deep breaths to try and focus on her healing process.

"Hana!! Hana!! What happened?!" Erik's voice ran in her head along with a frantic Emily.

"The....girl.....cough!! Has the.....cough!!! Crest of Flames....Gasp!!!! Rhea....actually did it!!! Gasp....arrghhhh!!!" Hana cried in pain.

"What?! What?! What?!! That's impossible!!! That child should be dead!!!" Erik said and Emily spoke.

"I swear that woman!!! She went mad!!! Hana, hang on!! Erik is sending Carmen and Cinder to pick you up!! Thankfully they are nearby!!" Emily said.

"It's alright!! We found her!!"

Hana opened her eyes as she saw two cloak figures approach her and quickly took out medical kits.

"What the hell happened?" One male spoke as he took a needle and thread to stitch the open gash on her forehead.

"What the hell do you think Cinder?! She basically got blasted!!" The other male said angrily as he was using a healing spell on the woman.

"I know Carmen!! I'm saying how the hell is a kid able to cast Daylight?! That spell is highly advanced!!" Cinder said angrily.

"Oh, just shut it you two!!" Emily roared.

"Isn't it obvious...huff...huff....she has the Crest of flames.....but....it put a huge strain on her body...." Hana said weakly as she felt Cinder casting a sleeping spell on her.

"We get it Hana...now just sleep for now...we'll take care of the rest..." Cinder said and she smiled weakly.

"I swear....you always say that..." she smiled and fell asleep.

At the palace, Emily paced back and forth in her office, biting her nails. She was very furious.

"To think Rhea was successful in creating a perfect vessel for Sothis.....her obsession with Sirius has gone too far......it'll be a bad move if we kidnapped the girl with Alexandra and brought them here. Not to mention there is a good chance Jeralt and his entire company will try and hunt us down or even go against the Church. Shit, shit, shit!! What do we do?!" Emily growled as she kept pacing.

"Emily, I think it would be better if we left the girls alone. Yes, still keep an eye on them but make no contact." Erik said to her and she turned to him with a dry state.

"I know....but....what can we do? With the awakening of the Crest of Flames, I'm sure Rhea must have noticed some change in the Sword of the Creator, no...in all the Heroes Relics!!! Those Relics recognized their leader!!! They know the Mother of Crest!!" She said.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SERIOS?!"

And the two bolted out of office and to the throne room. One of the servants screamed as they saw the king's relic, Areadbhar, it's crest stone pulsing as it was in the stand. Many stared in shock as did the king and his children. Its glowed blue like snow and no one dared go near it. Dimitri stared at in shock and hissed as small sharp pain went through his head. A blurry vision appears before his eyes. He was smiling to someone. Someone was in front of him with their pinky stretched out to him. Their face, it was blur. But….the voice was kind, warm….who?

_"Okay..but...pink promise we'll meet again one day?" _

_"Pinky promise. That is my promise to you Dimitri. I will be seeing you again one day." _

**_"Oh fuck_**_.....oh no..oh no no no no....."_ Emily shook her head as she noticed the young prince eyes slowly turn wide, and small tears form.

_They just made the biggest mistakes of their lives. _

**\- Holy Mausoleum -**

Three individuals ran to the Holy Tomb underneath the Church of Serios. The door burst open and saw a young man with dark teal colored hair, dressed in a black jacket with long sleeves and wore armor. He looked back to them shocked and then back to the main coffin in the center of the holy tomb.

"What happened** Beleth?**!" Seteth yelled as the three stopped to get air.

"I-I don't know!! I was here guarding like usual and the sword suddenly began rattling!!" He said.

"Open the holy tomb, quickly!!" Rhea order and Flayn and Beleth began undoing the seal on the coffin.

A few seconds later, the seal was undone and Seteth pushed the lid open. Rhea looked in and gasped as the sword seemed to be pulsing, almost alive. A crooked smile began to form on her face as she realized what was going on.

"Mother....she's...she's...." she began to whisper but.

CRACK!!

All four quickly turned to the stone throne high above, a giant crack forming on it.

"What.....what on earth...." Flayn gasped as they looked in shock.

Rhea body shook as she looked at the throne. Something was very wrong.....

**\- 1 month later: Red Wolf Moon: November: Remire Village- **

"She still hasn't woken up....." sitting alone near the lake bed, Amir hugged her knees as she stared at the surface of the water.

It has been a month since the accident at the inn. They were never able to catch that woman and Amir was able to hide the small strange device that Arisa was holding before the others found it. Her friend looked so pale and no amount of healing magic was waking her up right now. Currently, Arisa is in her room asleep. She's just asleep but she was still so pale.

"Crying will do you no good." Alexandra looked up to see Cirina appear and looked at her with a dry stare.

"Why are you here? Are you here to mock me....?" Alexandra whispered and Cirina just stared.

"No. Just watching? Where is that little shadow friend of yours?" Cirina said.

"Amir has been taking care of Red Hare along with Puka....I've been watching over Feh. Sigh..." she muttered.

"Humans are fragile and weak creatures." Cirina began, " War and bloodshed is constant and natural thing. When war is over, peace comes. And with that peace, war is bound to find humans again. But....it is that peace you have now, you are fighting for. Hmm......Look at you. You're making me remember things my younger self used to say." Cirina sighed.

"I can't help but think if you're the biggest bitch in the world or a child...." Alexandra muttered.

"Hmph. Think what you want. I used to be human also. A long time ago. Well, half human." Cirina said, catching Alexandra's attention.

"Half..human?" She muttered.

"That is correct. My mother was human and my father......was something else. Anyhow, you might as well see your friend. She'll be waking up soon." Cirina smiled and quickly disappeared.

"Wait, what?! Cirina!!" Alexandra stood up, shocked.

Alexandra was silent for a moment before she ran back to the village.

**[ ------- ]**

"This.....hurts...." she slowly sat up and hissed as the light entered her vision.

It felt like she was reborn all over again. Arisa carefully turned her head and saw sitting on a chair, next to her bed was her father. Currently he was asleep and snoring. She looked around and noticed she was in her room. She blinked, and hissed as she held her head, everything coming back to her.

"That's right....that woman..." she muttered.

She looked to the big mirror and noticed her hair had grown awfully long and a bit frizzy but also a single streak of white hair. She groans a bit as her head pounded and noticed her father beginning to wake up. He groans as he opened his eyes and they went wide once he saw her.

"Good Morning Papa." She smiled and he instantly hugged her tightly and she did the same.

"Byleth....." he whispered, his voice cracking a bit as he hugged her tighter.

The two remained like that for several minutes till he let go and she wiped a single tear of his that fell down his cheek.

"I'm so glad you are alright..." he said, and she nodded.

"How....long have I been out? Is everyone okay? What happened to that woman?" She asked a lot.

"Careful. One question at a time?" He said and she nodded.

"The explosion caused a huge ruckus and made many come to inn. Mercedes and her mother were the ones that were able to heal you completely. They stayed here in Remire village for two weeks before they had to leave, unfortunately. Mercedes, Amir and Alexandra refused to leave your side." He said.

"Sigh.....I'll apologize for the trouble I caused them. I wish Mercedes and Miss Charlotte could have stayed longer so I could thank them. I'm glad to know they are okay. What about the others?" She asked.

"Well....you sent Florencio to the infirmary. The minute the man saw you, he passed out instantly. As for Sandy, that woman went into a frenzy." He chuckled, remembering that Florencio screamed like a woman and passed out right there in front of everyone while Sandy repeatedly slammed her head against a wall.

"I wish I could have seen that." Arisa giggled.

"Rensen and Alexandra?" She asked.

"Those two are fitting right in. Rensen has been training the workers in the blacksmith shop along with Alexandra, who has become his official apprentice. That girl really is something, I must admit. She'll be a great paladin one day." He smiled.

"What about Amir?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, Sandy has chosen to take her in. Those two have been training together with their swords non-stop. As for Red Hare and Feh, they been in good hands. Those two girls have been taking care of them well. Anna will be staying here in Remire village for a few months." He said.

"I'm glad....I'm just happy everyone is doing okay. And... that woman....?" Arisa asked and Jeralt frowned.

"Unfortunately, we never were able to catch her. We decided the best course of action was to leave. After we paid for the damages of course." He said.

Arisa cringed instantly when he said that. She could only imagine how much it cost. Jeralt stood up and gently picked her up and sat her in his arms.

"Enough said. Guess it's time to celebrate your recovery!! Unfortunately, you're going to have to relearn to walk again since you been out for a whole month. Also, should we cut your hair a bit?" He said as she giggled and walked out the room, gently closing the door.

"It's alright. Also, I like my hair long. I look like Rapunzel." Arisa giggled and he could help but snort a bit.

"I swear kid. You're giving me gray hairs." He chuckled as he walked down the hallway and headed to the company.

10 minutes passed and they were in front of the building when he walked in, they were instantly surrounded by everyone.

"Lady Byleth you're okay!!" One female said.

"We got to celebrate!!!" Another employ yelled.

"Someone go call Elder Bara!!" Another said.

"Alright, calm down!!! Back away!!" Jeralt said, a bit annoyed as everyone moved out of the way so he could walk towards a chair and gently sat her down.

Arisa giggled and heard two gasps as she turned towards the door and saw Amir and Alexandra. Alexandra had her hair tied in two Chinese buns with a small portion of her hair let loose to her shoulders. She wore a plain blue shirt with baggy blank pants, like an Arabian style male clothing. Amir had her hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a simple white shirt and black ankle length skirt.

"Good morning you---Ghhhhhaaaaa!!" Unfortunately, at inhuman speeds those two girls ran to her and pounced, knocking her off the chair and getting hugged tightly by the two, who were sobbing loudly.

Many tears were shed as this scene was watched. Arisa could not help but cry about also laugh as she hugged her friends. She really did miss them and will protect this family of hers.

**\- Far Deep in the Forest -**

"So, the girl has finally woken up. Hana, think you could keep an eye on them a little longer?" Emily's voice rang in the woman's head, who let go of a long sigh as she watched from a tree branch high in a pine.

"Yeah I know. Still, to think Rhea went so far...how could she do that to a child?" Hana muttered as she twirled her knife.

"Believe me, we all have that question, but let us not forget our goal. We of Sirius, is to defeat Those Who Slither in The Dark. That girl, we need to keep her safe from the spies of the church. She could possibly be a future member since she knew about that device. So....I'm having you and the twins go undercover." She said and Hana smiled.

"Well, I don't mind. How did Cinder and Carman take the news though?" Hana asked.

"Cider, okay. Carmen......not so much." Emily said.

"Anything of what went down when those relics glowed?" Hana said and could feel Emily frown.

"We made a big mistake.....we awakened the Crest of Flames and now Rhea is ordering her spies to keep a better look out. Also...." Hana turned to look at Florencio and Sandy who were hugging Byleth, "Sandana and Florencio were once members of our enemies. Not anymore though. They left the group 63 years ago. Still, keep an eye on them." Emily said.

"Right right. Anyhow, I'll get my things set up. They're recruiting mercenaries next month, so we'll make our move there. Emily, watch your back. Cornelia is getting active." She said.

_"I know.....and when the time comes, we'll be ready." _

**Chapter 13: Autumn Winds: Souls of Resting: End **

**[ ---------- ]**

** _And that concludes the First Arc of this Story!!! The next arc will be taking place in the Alliance!!! Time for our protagonist to meet our Golden Deer Children!!! The arc will focus on the relationships between Professor and student. Plus, perhaps a little bit of romance? Anyhow!! I decided to have a surprise encounter with Mercedes and Ashe!! None of you were expecting that plus dropping a few bombs here and there. As for Cornelia, yeah, she got screwed over big time. Half her face was burned during the fire and she wears a mask similar to The Phantom of the Opera. Hope you all enjoyed this, until next time!!_ **

** **

**_Also, a little fun fact. In Japan, Male and Female Byleth have different names. The localization is Byleth for those around the world while in Japan, Female Byleth is called Beles and Male Byleth is called Beleth_**_. _**Sothis nickname "Fell Star" is a reference to her name in Chinese as "Heaven Wolf Star", where Sirius is one of four stars said to bring bad luck and disasters. The star of Sirius representing invasion and conquest**.**_ Ufufu!! _**


	17. Chapter 14: Travel Winds: Part 1: Forbidden Knowledge

**\- 2 years Later: The ** **Leicester Alliance: Imperial Year 1169: March: Arisa 9 years old, Amir 10 years old, Alexandra: 8 - **

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

The screams of children were heard as they were being chased by a pack of 6 wild boars. Her orange brown colored eyes were wide with fear as she runs for her life. She was an idiot. Why did she listen to those older kids in her village to hunt down a boar to prove she was a hunter like her father. The girl tripped and screamed for her life as did the others as the boars were about to lunge at them but......

Her eyes went as a chain like whip came out of nowhere and scattered around, slashing at the boars and killing them in an instant. The children along with her, could only watch in shock as the boars fell to the grass, limp. A piece of the back of their neck, sliced off.

"Seriously kids!! Don't go trying to hunt without proper training for Pete's sake!!"

The group of kids looked up as they heard the flapping of wings and saw a brown red pegasus land a few feet from her. She looked up and saw a cloaked girl, who was taller than her by 3 feet, glare at each one of them from her seat. They could see her green brown colored eyes and a single stand of light brown hair that faded to teal. The children flinched at her glare and then noticed the bloodied sword on her waist.

"You're all lucky my father and his group were near the road or you all been killed!! If I didn't fly ahead thanks to Red Hare, you all be dead meat!!" The cloaked girl said furiously, and the children looked to the ground in shame.

She stood up and dusted herself, still staring at the dead boar. The cloaked one let go of a sigh.

"Kids these days.....then again...I'm no better..." she heard the cloaked girl mutter and she turned to her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Umm....L-Leonie..." she muttered.

There was a silence till the cloaked girl sighed and looked at everyone in the group.

"All of you, I'm taking you back home. Which direction to your village?" She said and one boy pointed to the north.

The cloaked girl nodded and took out her sword again. The tip of it glowed and the 6 boars began to float and shirked to the size of rabbits. They saw her open her other bag that she had strapped on the pegasus named Red Hare and the boars went in. All the kids jaw dropped as Red Pegasus began to walk slowly towards the direction of the village.

"Let's go." Was all the girl said and the children quickly followed them.

There was a tense silence as they walked at the sides of Red Hare, Leonie kept looking at the cloaked girl, who smoothly road the huge red pegasus. The said pegasus mane was braided and combed out. On his side were around 5 bags strapped on. Plus, the girl carried her own purse with a dagger strapped onto her thigh and her rapier on her waist. They also finally noticed the snowy owl that was perched on her shoulder, that was asleep.

"Umm...are you a noble?" One child asks and the cloaked girl shook her head.

"No. I'm mercenary. I'm travelling with my dad and his group." She said.

"Umm....what about your pegasus and owl?" Another child asked.

"Red Hare and Feh?" The girl said and they nodded.

The cloaked girl smiled softly and lightly poked at Feh to wake up. Unfortunately, the bird was in the middle of her beauty sleep and was pissed to be woken up.

"Aaaaiiiieeeee!!!" The children all laughed that Feh began pecking at the girl angrily.

"Alright, alright!!! I'm sorry to wake you up from your beauty sleep!! I swear...you're like the bird version of Lindhart. Go fly to Amir and tell her I'll be meeting them at the village in a bit." The girl said and Feh hooted at her and flew off.

"Honestly....." she sighed and removed her hood, revealing a young girl with long light brown that fades to teal, tied in a high ponytail. She a few almost fluffy bangs that covered her forehead and one to the right and one to the left that were long that stopped right at the bottom of her chest. The tips of long bangs displayed how her hair faded to teal. But there was a single stand of her hair that was white. She also wore a flower crown with blue, pink and white small roses with a gold chain. On her right ear, she wore a single earring that was the shape of the moon with a tear drop green gem. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes as the girl let go of a sigh.

"We're close to the village. 10 more minutes." The girl said.

"What's your name?!" Leonie blurted out.

The girl was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Arisa. Arisa Byleth. You can call me either name if you want." Arisa said as they continued forward.

"You know, trying to keep a cool attitude is only scaring the children~"

Arisa stiffened as she immediately recognized the voice of a certain green haired gremlin (_Sothis: Goddess for Serios sake dammit!!)_ As the said one appeared before her in a shower of green glittering dust. Sothis smirked as she looked at Arisa, who continued forward.

"I honestly am in a bit in a sour mood. I swear these kids." Arisa said and Sothis nodded.

"Cramps?" The goddess said.

"Yeah......." Arisa internally cried as she reached into her fourth pouch and took out a small bag.

"Heads up!" She said and threw each of the kids something.

Leonie quickly caught it and blinked at the small little wrapped ball in her hand.

"What is this?" One of the kids asked and Arisa smirked.

"Enbarr's legendary caramel candy." She smirked as she opened one and plopped the sweet treat in her mouth.

The kids began opening theirs and many squealed as they tasted the divine sweet and salty treat. Leonie felt she was in heaven as she ate hers. A few more minutes passed, and they arrived at the village entrance. Arisa could see an adult scolding around 4 older kids and also spotted her father, Amir, Alexandra, along with Sandy and the rest of the group.

"Dad!!" Leonie yelled out and everyone turned their direction.

The older kids looked away while the adults were shocked to see Red Hare and Arisa. The kids ran to them while Arisa steadily rode Red Hare.

"What happened?" Amir asked as Puka was walking next to her.

The Duscurian girl had her hair short, just above her shoulders, and wore a simple black shirt with a metal breastplate and armor shoulder protection on the right. She wore gray pants with metal knee armor protections. On both her right and left side of her waist, was each strapped one of her swords, and on her back, a double blade axe.

"I managed to save the kids on time before they got killed by a pack of wild boars." Arisa said and sent the older kids a glare as Leonie's father's voice rose as he yelled at them for the stupid bet, they made the younger kids do.

"Well, at least they are safe now. Let me guess, you brought the boars with you right?" Alexander grinned.

She wore her Azure hair in two Chinese buns with part of it lose like pigtails and the rest of her hair was let loose, it stopped halfway through her back. She wore a deep dark blue clothing of a sniper despite being a paladin in training. On her waist, was strapped a dagger and on her back, an iron bow. Her small feather antennas made many of the kids stare at her as they slightly fluttered.

"Kriii.." she giggled as a baby wyvern with black scales popped out their head from her cloak.

"Now Falco, be patience." Amir giggled.

She was finally happy to have a pet. The girls heard Feh hoot and saw her land on Arisa's head _(like usua_l). While that went on, Arisa stared at Leonie, who was being hugged by her mother. Despite the girl being 8 years old, she looked like a mini version of her 16-year-old self. Leonie has dark orange short hair with dark orange brown colored eyes. She wore a plain white shirt with shorts and brown boots. Arisa let go of a long sigh she saw the two mercenary twins walk up to her.

"The captain has decided were going to be staying here for two days to help the people of the village out. There have been a couple of wild beasts lately and paid us to take them out." One twin had dark red blood colored spiky shoulder length hair and had an eye patch covering his green right eye. He wore the clothing of a Male assassin. This is Cinder.

"Welp, might as well keep a look out for the night. I heard demonic beast have been appearing a lot lately." The other twin look exactly the same as Cinder except he had his hair tied in a ponytail and his eyepatch on his left eye, and the clothing he wore was that of a brawler. This is Camren.

"You two!" The twins flinched at the voice of a female.

They turned and saw a young woman with half her hair brown and the other half dark green, flowing beautifully in curls, but were tied in a sideway ponytail. Her clothing was a dark green dress that split at the sides of her legs. She wore knee high brown boots with two khopesh _(Egyptian hooked sword_) in their sheaths, strapped to her waist. Her brown eyes glared down at the twins with arms crossed. The three girls giggled.

"Come on Hana!!! I promise you we won't drink tonight. We swear!" Camren raise his arms in defense.

Cinder leans a bit towards Arisa, and he whispers.

"I managed to sneak you a bottle of apple cider. I'll give it to you if you don't say anything about wine." Cinder said and Arisa whispered back.

"Deal. Just sneak me some wine too." She said back.

The flame twins, everyone calls them, along with Hana, joined her father's company two years ago. Hana was a young woman that was born in the Kingdom. From what Amir heard, she used work for House Fraldarius. The flame twins came from the Empire. Apparently, they quit serving the army and chose the life of mercenaries. Truthfully, those were made up lies by those three. Their true role was to keep watch over the girls. Especially since they screwed badly two years ago by unintentionally awaking the Crest of Flames in Byleth. Hana honestly still held a small grudge against Arisa for blasting her out of the inn room. Then again, it was her fault that the young girl literally went into temporary God mode and blasted her out with a highly advanced spell that put the girl in a one-month coma. As for the day the relics glowed, it became known as the Day of Twilight. Rhea had found a way to say that every 200 years, the Heroes Relics glowed to show that a blessing from the goddess will come soon. A load of bullshit Emily calls it. Of course, the now 15-year-old girl did not voice her thoughts because she didn't want to get screwed over like Cornelia. Speaking of the hag, there was a huge blow on her pride. One, being the main thing that half her face was nearly burned off, many nobles spoke behind her back, and with rumors, damaged part of her reputation. These rumors did reach the King's ear and had grown some distrust towards her. That greatly pleased Emily because she rose in ranks while Cornelia stayed the same. The hag’s years of research was burned to ashes the day of the fire except the one USB flash drive that had everything backed up. Amir gave it back to Arisa and since then, Arisa has carried it with her since then. She created a small wooden owl necklace. Pop off the head and inside of it is the memory disk. She still hasn't found a way to access the information, but she hopes, when she turns 15 in 5 more years, she'll travel to Shambhala. Now, why the suicide mission? If she could manage to get her hands on at least another form of ancient yet modern technology, she will be able to expand the research on Crest. She has been secretly hoarding books about Crestology and with her knowledge of modern medicine from her old times as a nurse and the huge amount she has learned these past years, she prays she will be able to save Lysithea but also Edelgard. To create a change.

"Arisa, hope you're not making a deal with that red head again." Hana said as she turned to her.

The said girl just smiled as Cinder secretly put the jug of cider in her bag.

"Now Hanaohhana, why would I do that?" Arisa said with a fake hurt tone that made the others snicker.

Hana's eye twitched at the damn nickname the girl came up with to tease her. At least it wasn't Helena, who gave her the strange nickname of Pine tree. The said older woman just let go of a big sigh and spoke.

"Whatever. Anyhow, get off Red Hare. Thankfully there is an inn in this village. Also, the stables are that way." She pointed to an area where they spotted horses.

Arisa nodded and steered Red Hare towards the stables. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that Leonie went after her.

**[ ------ ]**

"There you go. Hopefully you'll actually be able to get a proper nap this time because last night was horrible." Arisa sighed as she closed the door to Red Hare's stable section, who made himself comfortable by laying down on the hay set up.

The said Horse let out a neigh as he was placed a basket of vegetables in front of him. He lightly flapped his wings to get off a few of the fallen leaves stuck to them.

"Whoooooaaa!!! He looks amazing now that I got a better look!!"

Arisa turned to see Leonie outside the door, looking in with a grin on her face. She chuckled seeing the young girl, and motioned her to come in.

"Want to pet him?" She said and Leonie nodded as she enters.

"Now, softly, reach out your hand. Let him come to you." Arisa said as Leonie stood next to her.

Leonie stuck out her hand and waited. Red Hare stared at her for a few seconds and closed his eyes, gently nuzzling her hand. The orange haired girl giggled as he allowed her to pet him. Feh chirped, landing on the girl's shoulder. Arisa smiled as she saw them getting along with the little girl, despite her only being a year younger than her. But she frowned as she heard the murmurs of a few of the villagers.

_"Have you heard?! Everyone in House Barteles has been massacred!!" _

_"Have they caught the killer?" _

_"Unfortunately, no. No one was left alive. Not even the children." _

She knew the news was going to reach Mercedes soon and wasn't happy. For now, she will focus on her current time. They are heading to Derdui, the Aquatic Capital of the Alliance and known as, where Claude lives. She let go of a long sigh as she saw Leonie still petting Red Hare. For now, she only hoped that guarding the village tonight will help her relax a bit.

**\- Later at Night -**

With a dagger in her hand and standing guard at the village entrance, Hana stared out to the forest as she twirled her blade. She was stationed there along with the Flame Twins. Arisa and Sandy are at the south entrance, Jeralt and Amir at the east, lastly Fiona, Alexandra and Temes at the west.

"I really am not liking this." Hana said suddenly as she stared out to the forest.

"Not liking what? The life of a mercenary?" Camren said as he was taking a bit of the dried meat, he had brought with him to snack on.

"No not that." Hana glared, "I'm saying these past two years we haven't gotten any information at all!! It clear that the girl hid somewhere that device. Sigh.....I don't know what Emily was thinking of having us go undercover." She said.

"Look, Hana. I get how you feel but we must. If Rhea gets her hands on Byleth or those snakes, it's game over." Cinder remind her.

"I know...That's why I'm mad.....it would be so much easier if we knew how to extract the Crest stone in her heart and get rid of it. Then that girl could live a normal human life." She said.

"Are you crazy?!" The twins yelled at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that. Has Emily reported anything?" Hana changed the subject.

"Other than famine and an epidemic going on in The Kingdom....." Carmen said and Han let go of a long sigh.

"I'm guessing she's having trouble." Hana said.

"What's this about famine and epidemic?"

All three turned to see Arisa walking towards them.

"Kid don't scare us like that." Cinder said was Arisa stood next to them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hana said, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Sandy let me take a break. I wanted to look around the village. Now, about this famine I heard." She said.

"Well, it's mostly taking place in Galatea territory. The land isn't very good for growing crops and thus food shortages. Add that with now an epidemic...sigh.....disaster." Camden said.

"What are the symptoms of the epidemic?" Arisa said.

The three looked at each other with raised eyebrows. What is this getting at?

"Chills, clammy skin, dehydration, fatigue, fever, loss of appetite, malaise, or sweating. Plus, fast breathing, shallow breathing, shortness of breath, or wheezing. Sharp pains in the chest, along with fast heart rate." Hana answered.

Arisa was silent for a moment and spoke.

"Pneumonia. That's not a good sign...." Arisa said.

"Wait, you know what it's called?" Hana quickly uncrossed her arms and stared at the girl.

"I never heard of it. That's.....completely new..." Cinder said.

"Have any of the people been coughing blood?" Arisa asked quickly.

"Thankfully no. Arisa....do you know something?" Camren said.

"....I do.....and I know how to treat those people. The problem is, the ingredients needed to make the medicine....." before she finished, Hana quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"Say them. Say the ingredients right now and we can help you prepare for that medicine." Hana said too quickly.

Internally, she was laughing madly. This girl knew something that Emily didn't!!! Oh, how this brought her joy because the red head was a showoff most of the time.

Arisa felt like she just messed up big time. Suggesting making a modern-day antibiotic was absurd in this time. Ingredients like sulfuric acid and such aren't easy to come upon with. Plus, the tools needed to prepare for it....

"Hydrochloric acid, Chloros Fluoric acid, sodium hydroxide, ammonia, carbonated water, baking soda, alcohol." She said.

Why is she running her mouth?! Ohhhhh!! Her doctor side is taking over. Hana was doing everything in her power not to grin and quickly took out a piece of paper with her charcoal pencil.

"Write down the entire process and give it to us tomorrow. All credit will go to you." Hana said.

"Alright. Just...make sure not to say my real name. Call me...Kiana Kalsana ." Arisa said.

Why does she keep saying that her name is the idiot tuna? Hana giggled and nodded.

"Alright. I will. But for now, head back to Sandy. We still need to keep watch." The older woman said.

Arisa nodded and waved goodbye.

_"I'm going to regret this." _

**\- The Next Day -**

While the others went to eat, Arisa remained in the room she was staying in. She sat on her bed, staring at the pile of books she had tied together in front of her. Each book was every single little detail of Modern medicine she learned from her time. Diseases, medicine, operations, sanitary treatments/procedures, way to cure normal small flus, dangerous flues, the woman body, the Male body, the human body on general, sex education, the ingredients and procedures to make Modern day medicine. This all together was a pile of 10 books, each one 500 pages. Basically, everything she could remember. Everything was written down by hand. So pretty much this was her course of four years of work plus all the research she did learning the ways of medicine in this world.

"You don't have to do this."

She looked up and saw Sothis looking at her worried.

"What good will come if you share this forbidden knowledge? Even if you made 3 backups of your life work, what good will come of it falls to the wrong hands?! I know you don't completely trust Hana." Sothis said.

"This could save lives." Arisa said.

"Yes, I know that but at what cost?!" Sothis said back.

Arisa turned to her desk and began writing a letter. Sothis watched as the girl was writing and somehow smirked.

"I see.... quite the deal maker and blackmailer, now are you?" Sothis said as the girl sealed the letter with a wax stamp.

"Yeah. Also...." she turned to the mirror and stared at her herself, "I'm not about to run from a possible ally." And left.

**\- Forest -**

"Good!!! You made it!!" Hana smiled as Arisa walked towards her with a pile of books floating behind her.

"I thought you chickened out on me but all's well that ends well. Come on." She turned to start walking till Arisa spoke.

"You're the woman that tried to steal that flash drive 2 years ago, aren't you?" Arisa said without a single lace of emotion in her voice.

Hana stopped and let go of a long sigh.

"Well....I never would have thought I would already be discovered. Two years. When did you figure out?" She turned to the girl, void of emotions also.

"The day I caught you and Cinder making out." And Hana exploded in red.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT DAY!!!!" Hana looked like a tea pot at this point and Arisa couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyhow, back to the subject. Other than that day I caught you two have a quickie, I managed to overhear about him talking about the scar on your stomach. You told Sandy that you got it from a fight against a bandit when in reality...I'm the one that caused it." She said with arms crossed.

"Yeah. You're the one that caused it. And you want to know the main reason why I want that device. Unfortunately, I'm not the liberality to tell you that since I am bound a contract in case, I ever get captured by someone." Hana smiled and Arisa looks at her worried.

"But I can tell you we are on the same side. I want those maggots gone too but it's not easy. But you.....you seem to have.....a lot more information than any of us." Hana said.

"I do. But I am also not at liberty to say it. Tell me Hanaohana, was it your intention to awaken the Crest of Flames inside me?" Arisa glared.

"That's a no. We....screwed up.....far too much.....do you want to know what happened that day?" Hana said and Arisa nodded.

As Hana explained what happened.....Arisa wanted to throw herself off a bridge badly.

"I'M SO FUCKEN SCREWED!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Arisa finally snapped and screamed out every bottled emotion of anger.

Meanwhile the said child was throwing a huge hissy anger episode, slashing a tree, Hana stared. The girl had a mentality of an adult. That much she figured out. Her guess that she must be someone like Emily who was reborn with the memories of their previous life. Hana herself isn't one but she a runaway from the underground slums of the Empire. Life was hard enough being a commoner. So barely escaping magicians dress in black and wanted to implant a Crest in her for experiments? That woman ran for her life. She was nearly captured if it wasn't for Erik to have saved her. Hana sighed as she saw looked over to Arisa who was gasping for air, on all fours on the ground. Her hair was a complete mess, let loose. Anger towards herself for being stupid for blasting Hana away. Sothis hummed as she floated a bit closer to her friend.

"Are you done?" Sothis said, with a giggle.

"Yeah, I am." Arisa said as she stood up, dusted herself, and looked over to Hana.

"Back to the topic." She made the books float next the older woman, "The procedure to make the medicine is in the red book, it's also booked marked. I also wrote down substitutes for certain ingredients since they are very difficult to obtain. Guess you could say it is the updated version using magic to make it. There is also a letter I have written to the one receiving these. Tell your boss I won't tolerate me not being credited. Also.....absolutely do not let ANYONE let alone Cornelia or The Church of Serios to learn of the existence of these books. I can guarantee they would try and hunt me down, let alone, Rhea especially. That woman is doing everything in her power to keep advancements from happening." Arisa said as she glared at Hana.

She meant it. She will not allow ANYONE but those she allows to touch these books. Hana stared at her and nodded.

"Deal. My boss owes you a favor now. What do you desire? Name your price." Hana said.

Arisa thought for a moment and took a deep breath. This will be the most messed up indirect move she will ever make against the Church of Serios.

"A fragment from the Sword of the Creator and a Crest stone of the Crest of Timotheos, the Crest that Amir has." She said.

Hana looked at her like she grew a second head but smiled.

"We'll see what we can do.....I'll back at the village in 2 hours. I'll tell my boss and see what she can do." Hana said and wrapped away.

**[ ------ ]**

"When mounting a horse, pegasus, kinshi, wyvern, griffon, or even oxen, you need to know the proper rules!!" As much as Arisa would have loved to join her father in helping the villagers hunt _(Sothis: are you sick?!)_ she decided to give riding lessons to children here with the help of Alexandra, who is a wyvern rider in training.

Falco hatched about a few days ago so he is still a baby. Given how small he is, it's possible he may have been the runt of the litter, that's why his egg was completely alone. The older girl of the bunch looked at all of them one by one. No surprise Leonie was there. She could tell the younger children were very excited, but she also noticed a few of the older kids (_the ones that made the kids do the bet)_ glare at her. Alexandra's tiny head wings fluttered a bit as she spoke.

"Since it is your first-time riding, make sure to be wearing long pants, closed toe shoes or your boots, a helmet, and finally gloves. The gloves are if you have sensitive skin." Alexandra said as she walked up to one of the horses that they could borrow.

During these past two years, Arisa, Amir and Alexandra have gotten the habits of teaching to children in villages they stop at some time during their travels. Alexandra mostly when it comes to riding lessons, Arisa in teaching how to read and write, and Amir in self-defense. Sandy and Florencio found it unusual while Jeralt found it interesting. But nonetheless, they were happy to see the girls enjoy themselves. Arisa did it because she wanted to have the experience of teaching, also because she believed everyone should have the right to education. So, in a way, this was her way of telling the Crest system a big "**FUCK YOU**!!".

"Another important thing," Arisa spoke this time as she walked over to Red Hare and gently petted him, "You need to get acquaintance with your ride. Always approach your horse from the side, preferably the left side. Scratch your horse’s neck gently. Different horses like affection in different ways, but almost all horses love a good neck scratch. You can also ask whoever is helping you. Wyrens, make sure to approach them from the front so they can see who you are. They aren't fond if you sneak up on them. Griffins and Kinshi you need to be gentle and let them approach you. They are highly prideful creatures and if you disrespect them, I can guarantee they won't even let you approach them. So, do be mindful and have patience." Arisa said and Red Hare nuzzled her.

She heard a few of the older kids groan but they instantly froze from the glare they got from Red Hare. The younger children snickered.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Alexandra said and all the kids rose their hands.

"Oohhh...umm....How about you.... Leonie right?" Alexandra said.

"Yup!!! That's me!!" Leonie said excitedly as she quickly walked up to them.

"Alright Leo," Arisa said and noticed the girl frown at her calling that, "Mental note, don't call her Leo because I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the older kids." Arisa thought she saw a few of the older kids’ snicker.

"Correction, Leonie." Arisa corrected herself and seems Leonie wasn't expecting that, "Please approach the horse, Bucky, carefully." She said and Leonie nodded.

The girl carefully walked up to the gray colored horse, who unfortunately is also called the "scrooge" of the group, because of how he would just ignore people. Bucky was chewing hay and turned towards Leonie, who froze. He glared and looks like the two were having a stare down. Horses are known for being able to sense human emotions through seeing their facial expressions and voice tones. The girl was not backing down from her stare down. Leonie Pinelli had one goal in mind, to prove to the older kids that she could be mercenary. That she wasn't afraid. Seems Bucky could sense her ambition.

"Oh my....." you saw Sothis appear as everyone watched the stare down between Buck and Leonie.

Red Hare was getting ready to defend the girl if the scrooge tried anything. Bucky slowly approached the girl and stopped in front of her. The two still had eyes locked. Arisa was silent and kept go a sigh of relief when Bucky motion his head towards the saddle on his back.

"Did she just?!" One of the older boys said shocked.

"Congratulations Leonie. Bucky seems you worthy of riding him." Alexandra grinned and Leonie was shocked.

"W-What?! Really?" The orange haired girl said excitedly, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Yup. Now, carefully place y-----!!!" Unfortunately, Leonie despite being a child, was as impatient as her older counterpart.

"Ow!" The girl fell off the saddle.

"What did I just say?!"

Bucky was neighing (_laughing_) loudly as Leonie was struggling to get on.

**\- Fhirdiad: Palace -**

With the letter in her hands, Emily was grinning like a mad woman as she read the letter from Arisa.

"You're scaring me woman. Just what did she write in that letter?" Hana said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh...this girl is smart!! Way too smart!!! I definitely want her to join us and be our ally!!!" Emily began cackling.

"Give me that!!" Hana said and was handed the letter.

_To the one receiving these books and my 10 years of life's work, I am granting permission to you ONLY to have access to these books. These books contain knowledge that far more advanced than anything in this country. Everything is about medical information. By accepting these books, you have agreed to the contract of this letter that you hereby swear you will not share, sell, copy, or even try giving this information to anyone. No one from the Church of Serios or who works under Cornelia or Those who Slither in the Dark is not to get their hands on this information. The books and letter will immediately detect if you have such plans to betray my trust, they will be burned to ashes immediately and not a single trace of them will be left. And like usual, I do have a price. Get me a fragment of the Sword of the Creator and the Crest stone of the Crest of Timotheos. That is my price for this information. Also, my identity is to remain a secret and credit for the "**antibiotic"** recipe belongs to me. I will go by the name Kiana Kalsana for my own safety. _

** _\- Kiana Kalsana _ **

_×××××× place a drop of your blood here if you choose to accept these terms and were both bound by the contract_

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS SMART-ASS BITCH?!?" Hana yelled as she looked in complete shock at the letter while Emily burst out laughing.

"Quite the woman I must say." Emily recovered quickly as she smiled slyly, "The spell used is far too advance for even me because of the amount of unknown formulas and elements applied to them. I accept her contract. Besides, I had no plan EVER to share these beautiful books of forbidden knowledge!!" Emily squealed as she hugged the pile.

"So, you're seriously accepting?" Hana said as she gave the letter back to her.

"I am." Emily said as she placed a drop of blood and the letters and books glowed.

A rose marking appeared over her hand and she smiled.

"The contract is done, and we will keep our end of the deal. Thankfully, I already have the Crest stone she wants because I broke in to take a few last year. But....as for a piece of the Sword of the Creator...." Emily intertwined her fingers together and thought deeply, "That part....will be difficult......I can get us in easily to the holy tomb thanks to my methods but.....we will technically have to break a part of the Sword of The Creator. The seal to that main tomb is a hassle...." she muttered.

"What about Tharja?" Hana said suddenly and Emily instantly cringed.

"Why her of all people?" She said.

"Hey, it's either her or Gregory." Hana said and Emily let go of a long sigh.

"Got it. Tell Kiana I'll have the fragment in 4 months. That's when...Rhea will leave the Monastery to go to the Empire for the Holy Blessing of Enbarr. It will be its most vulnerable." Emily said as she looked at Hana.

"Got it." She said as Emily handed her a medium sized wooden box.

"The crest stone is in these along with the bones of my brother....." she took a deep breath, "I trust her to make use of these and make a heroes relic worthy of my brother's name, Timotheos." She said firmly.

**\- Back to The Girls -**

"So, she accepted...." Arisa muttered as she rode Red Hare gently through the grassy fields.

"Hmmm...to be honest, you can tell it took a good hour a half for Hana's leader to think about it before they accepted." Sothis said as she floated nearby and saw the rose marking over Arisa's right breast.

The said girl closed her cloak and nodded.

"That's a good sign then. Means they are smart. Sothis, we just made an ally." Arisa smiled.

Sothis nodded and the two turned back to what they were doing. Leonie rode proudly Bucky next to her. The girl was full of confidence but not cocky, which was a good thing. Alexandra is back at the village giving instructions on how to ride the horses. Since Leonie was quick to learn, Arisa decided to take her on a nice and easy ride together.

"I never felt like this my whole life!! You really are Jeralt's daughter!!" Leonie said excitedly as they looked to the sun set.

"My dad is an amazing person. I'm more than grateful for him to be my father." Arisa said.

"Well of course!! He used to be a Knight of Serios!!" She said.

"Is that so...? I didn't know." Arisa said.

She was playing dumb. Time for information gathering. Leonie looked at her shocked.

"You never heard of the Knights of Serios!?! Have you been living under a rock?!" Leonie said.

"How Rude!!" Sothis said.

"No. My dad never talked about them." She said.

"Let me tell you then!!" The girl said excitedly.

"Jeralt was known as The Blade Breaker!!! He was once a Captain of the Knight of Serios. They serve the Church of Serios. They help keep order in all of Fodlan and are under the command of The Archbishop, Lady Rhea." Leonie said confidently.

"Is that so? Hmm....I never heard of any of this. Guess I learned something new." Arisa hummed.

"By the way, are you going to be a mercenary or knight like your dad?" Leonie asked.

"I want to me a Professor." Arisa said.

"Oh. Then that means you want to work in the at the Officer's Academy. Good luck!! I can tell you'll be an amazing teacher because of how you taught us all today. My dad is an amazing hunter but him trying to teach us is like him talking to a tree." Leonie said.

Arisa couldn't help but laugh hearing her say that.

The two looked out to the grassy field and Arisa's eyes went wide.

"Are those....wooly bugs?!" She said as she saw many of them floating nearby.

"Is this your first time seeing them?" Leonie ask and Arisa nodded her head rapidly.

Lennie's eyes sparkled.

"Come on!!! Let's join them!!" She said and turned to Bucky.

"Bucky!!! Can we please?!" She said and the said horse snorted and gently ran ahead with her.

The girl was laughing loudly as Arisa went after her.

"Let's go Red Hare! Hyaa!!" She said.

"Nyyuuuuuu...nyuuu...."

The wooly bugs lazily floated, letting loose cute sounds. They looked like little sheep with wings. The girl gently approached them and seems they noticed. Leonie giggled as they began to nuzzle attack her and a few of them landed on Arisa's head. Feh chirped and one of them flapped its wings.

"They're so soft..." Arisa muttered and heard Sothis giggling happily as they surrounded the goddess.

"Sometimes they pass through the village. During the summer we help shave off their wool along with the sheep. We use it for clothing and pillows. They say their wool keeps nightmares away." Leonie giggled.

Arisa smiled and laughed as many landed on Bucky. The said horse just let his head down, as if embarrassed.

"We should head back. Don't want your parents to worry." Arisa said.

"Alright. Umm....Also..." Leonie nervously twiddle with her fingers, "Ummm...thank you for...saving me..and my friends...you're..an amazing teacher...can I call you....Professor?" She said.

Arisa just stared in shock.

"You know what, sure. Call me Professor." Arisa smiled and Leonie had a small blush but grinned.

"Yay!! Also, I hereby declare you also my rival!!!" Leonie said suddenly.

Annnnnnnnnnddsd there goes that moment out the window.

**\- 2 Weeks Later -**

"And that is my report King Lambert. The epidemic has been controlled and many are beginning to recover with the proper rest after taking the "antibiotic". We also made a triple check to make sure none of those who took it were allergic to the ingredients. As such, Kiana Kalsana was properly able to identify the name of the sickness. She knew the symptoms and it is called Pneumonia. She is the owner and founder of the medication called antibiotics. My role was to acquire the ingredients to make it. Thus, credit for creating this new medication and discovery goes to her. All I did was help produce the medicine." Emily said as she read her report to the king in roundtable conference room.

The heads of House Galatea, Flaudirius, Rowe, Gautier, Charon, Gaspard, Kleiman, Dominic, Cornelia and King Lambert himself, all were silent as they heard the report.

"S-Some unknown woman is the one who created this medicine?!" Count Rowe said.

"Is there a problem with that Count?" Lord Lonato said to the count.

"Of course, there is! The fact that the woman refuses to show her identity and only give her name?! For all we know, she could s-some enemy!!" Lord Gautier said.

"I wouldn't say that." King Lambert spoke, making the room go silent.

"This woman has chosen to remain unidentified and that is her choice. Seeing the reaction some of you are having makes it sense." King Lambert said and a few had their heads down, " What's more, she decided to trust Lady Emily, head of House Zoltras, to produce this medicine to help the citizens. She clearly had good intentions to help the people of The Kingdom. " He finished.

Emily had to keep herself from smirking because how composed Cornelia is barely managing to keep herself.

"I'll admit," Emily spoke and they turned to her, "Even I myself am very impressed. She identified a sickness that is not in any of our royal archives. Her knowledge reminded me of an old friend of mine who travels across the world. The woman is very smart. She even turned down my offer to come work for me." Emily chuckled and heard half the room choke on their own spit.

"You admit....you have been out done?" Cornelia could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I admit it. I been outdone." Emily grumbled and half the lords exploded to huge questions.

King Lambert along with his friends, Lord Rodrigues, Sir Gustav and Lord Lonato were trying not to burst out laughing, seeing the utterly devastating blow on the most prideful doctor, Emily.

"ANYHOW!!" Emily said and glared at the four friends who just coughed while the other quite down, "Lord Galatea," she turned to Ingrid's father, "Lady Kiana also spoke about the famine going on in your land." She said.

"What?" The lord was confused, and Emily smiled sadly, "I have sent her samples of the soil of the land and she was able to identify that it is the lack of nutrition in it. We also spoke about creating other medicines to help treat the lack of nutrition to your people. She has suggested for now, focus on making sure that the practice of washing your hands is spread out through the Kingdom and beyond. This helps reduce the spread of diseases but also helps cleanness. She also said to make sure to boil the water if it retrieved from wells, lakes, or ponds. This also kills any bacteria in it. Lastly, since thankfully this can be done, food scraps such as vegetable peels, fish bones, fish meat, dead leaves, and eggshells are to be mixed into the soil. This will help bring nutrients back to the soil and allow farmers to plant crops. Finally, a new method of farming called crop rotation." Emily smiled.

The entire room was silent, and Lord Galatea was doing everything he could to hold back tears, only his body shook. For his land has suffered so much....to think, even this woman, despite no one knows her true intentions, has chosen to help him.

"Emily, where is this woman now?" King Lambert said and Emily knew that look in his eye.

This was a possible ally. Someone who could help the Kingdom flourish.

"Unfortunately, I am not in the position to say her location. For she and I have sworn an oath of secrecy together. But....she is a professor. She travels around Fodlan teaching children how to read and write. She will be coming here to the Kingdom in 5 more years. That is all I can say my king." Emily said.

"What? She goes around teaching commoners how to read and write? What is this fool thinking?" Lord Kleiman huffed.

Emily's eye twitched.

"My Lord, Lady Kiana beliefs are different from those of us here in Fodlan. In her country, children of all status receive free education. The people entrust the future to future generations. They believe in their children. Unlike they system here, there is no such thing as nobility in her country." Emily said as she was trying not to laugh at the faces many were making.

Now..how does Emily know this? In the spandex of the two weeks, her and Arisa have been exchanging letters. Each one very much knew that they all had a goal in mind. A common goal. But they also shared their own knowledge. Within this span, both Arisa and Emily can safely say they are allies and have trust, bit out of safety reasons, for both, they have chosen to remain in the contract. The fact that Arisa has chosen to share things about her old world, hoping for better benefit, is enough.

"What.....?" Were all the others could say..

Emily smiled and turned to King Lambert who nodded.

"Very well. Thank you, Lady Emily. Lady Kiana has my gratitude. I must admit...hearing she rejected your offer remind me of when I offered Sir Jeralt to join the Kingdom Knights. I do wonder how that man is doing along with his daughter. My son misses her." The King chuckled while far away, Arisa shuttered for some reason.

"Right.....King Lambert, with your permission, I would like to suggest something." She said.

"Oh? This is quite rare for you to voice your ideas. What do you wish to speak?" The king said and Emily smiled.

"How do you feel about sponsoring this girl when she comes to the Kingdom in five years? She does plan to enroll in the Magic Academy for a semester at most. Not to mention.....if she takes the exams of the Church of Serios to become a High Ranking Mage such as the other 4 and I, many will be bringing offers to have her join them. Let us not forget the battle we lost to House Reigan over Doctor Edward Snowden, who, like Lady Kiana and Doctor Lilac, are commoners. Also, he was later adopted by House Edmund at age 15." She smiled and King Lambert was not happy with her bring up that battle of offers from 10 years ago.

"Must you remind us of us losing to our cousin?!"

King Lambert let out a dry laugh as he saw his Elder Brother, Duke Rufus, come in.

"You're late." King Lambert said.

"Believe me....you don't want to know why." Rufus said and sat next to him.

"Back to the topic," Cornelia spoke, she fixed her mask, "It was his choice to take House Reigan's offer. Despite what was offered by many of us here, he chose to join the Alliance. By the end of the day, it is our choice to who we chose." Cornelia said.

"Oh," Emily smirked coyly as she placed her index finger on the side of her lips, "My this is rare for you to say that _"it is our choice_." Since when was the last time the self-proclaimed mage has actually thought to give a choice to others?" Emily said.

"Oh no...." all the men thought, and they knew what was about to happen.

Cornelia looked at Emily like she was about to murder her on the spot.

"Oh? Says the woman who was outdone by someone who is complete foreign. Let alone she knew knowledge you clearly Oh so easily say you could do anything now?" Cornelia smirked back.

**_"Listen here fake glass surgery of fake breast and shitty fashion sense. I actually care about people and chose to actually help others free of charge unlike some fake eyelashes I know."_** Emily said back.

And that's when Cornelia lunged at her and the cat fight ensued.

"WHOA WHOA!!!" all the Lords quickly got up to try and stop the fight going on between the two females.

King Lambert groans into his hands and Lord Lonato could not help but burst out laughing.

"Why must this happen in every meeting?" The king said and Lord Rodrigue all he could do was patted his friend on the back along with his brother, while the others were finally able to separate the two women.

"Say that again you bloody brat!!" Cornelia roared, her lipstick smeared and mask half coming off.

"I said bring it on harlot!!!" Emily roared back; her fluffy red hair completely frizzy.

_So much for the meeting...... _

**\- Leicester Alliance: House Reigan - **

With a bottle of purple colored liquid in his hand, he nodded in satisfaction at his creation.

"Now where is that book on creams....." he muttered.

In a room filled with books, papers, shelves and tools of science all over, one could argue this was a lab. In a way, it was. Papers scattered all over the table, the door to the balcony left wide open. Outside you could see plates filled with fresh fruits and wooly bugs eating them happily. The shelves were filled with jars that had many questionable things. Many had herbs while others had a few live insects or plants in them. Some even had a few corpses of different small animals that were perfectly preserved. His red eyes blinked as they heard shuffling near his door and sighed.

"Claude.....I know you're there." He said.

A young boy with tan colored skin, Verdant colored eyes, dark brown hair with a small braid on the side. He wore a yellow and green patterned scarf wrapped around his head as he wore a yellow shirt with shorts and brown boots. The boy grinned as he went in, and the older man, who wore a lab coat, blue hair tied in a ponytail, a brown shirt, black pants and sandals, gave him a tired smile. He had circles under his eyes.

"Hello Claude......you're not getting your hands on my books of poison." He said.

"Aawww!!! Come on Doc, it's not like I'm scheming anything!!" The boy known as Claude said as smiled.

"The last time you said that you made a poison that gave a group of boys stomach aches for two days." The man said and Claude grinned.

"I regret nothing!! Come on Edward!!! I swear I will use it responsibly." Claude grin and yelped at the karate chop he got on the head.

"No." Was all the man now known as Edward said as he turned back to his work.

Claude pouted but blinked when he saw a book open. His eyes saw the picture of a woman drawn in the style of Fodlan. She wore strange armor and a lance. Angel like wings as she flew towards the sky with many others.

"Hey Edward, I don't remember you liking picture books." He said and Edward turned his way.

The older man had the boy sat down next to him and pointed to the women.

"Marianne loves it when I read her stories at night. This here is a legend of Brunhild and Sigurd from a country far away from Fodlan. But, guess you could say her personal favorite is this one," he turned the page to show a picture of two women dancing, "The Legend of Rose and Marigold." Edward saw Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Mother has told me a few legends of Fodlan but this is my first hearing of this one." He said and Edward's laughed.

"That's because this legend isn't from Fodlan. This book is filled with legends from different countries around the world." He said and Claude had a gleam in his eye that the older man knew well.

"Can I borrow it? I want to read it." He said.

"Alright. Just.....please don't lose it. This my personal book." He said.

"I swear to the goddess of Fodlan I will not lose this book." Claude said.

"Alright. Now, get of here before I get yelled at by your grandfather." Edward chuckled.

Claude grinned as he left the lab with the book in his arms. He headed straight to his room. He jumped on his bed and opened the book. The first story he randomly opened to was the story of.....The Snow Queen. Now, Claude was not the type to read fairy tales but at times he would. About 20 minutes in, he saw it was getting late and closed it.

"Yaaawwwn....snow queen huh? Kind of reminds me of the story of Cirina." He muttered as he looked out to the starry sky. Now, he usually isn't the type to single lullabies at times, but the stars always remained him of the one his mother would sing to him. About the stars.

_Little star, where are you?_

_I wonder what you are._

_In the sky and in the sea_

_A real diamond._

_Little star, where are you?_

_I wonder what you are._

At that same moment, Alexandra was still awake while the others were asleep in their tents. She also was softly singing the song while looking at the night sky.

_When the sun has already gone,_

_When nothing else shines,_

_You show us your shine._

_You shine, you shine constantly._

_Little star, where are you?_

_I wonder what you are._

The girl hummed softly as she stared up. It felt strange, at times to be sitting alone like this. Amir was out cold asleep, and Arisa slept like a log. But her, she was a light sleeper. At times she wondered why but then again, she still at times has nightmares of her mother. Her little feathers drooped as she looked back up to the sky.

_"Is there someone out there....who...is a bit like me?" _

**Chapter 14: Travel Winds: Part 1: Forbidden Knowledge **

**[ -------- ]**

** _Two-year gap once more. We begin to see politics and more serious things going to happen soon. I decided to show the adult side of Arisa in this chapter and how strict and cold she could be when she is angered, and sees people doing idiot things. But also, when she needs to get serious. We also got to see how she manages to make a deal with Emily. The red-haired woman's true role is slowly being brought out and how Arisa is now taking steps to gain allies for when the next time gap happens. The next chapter won't come out till most likely around the end of December or January. I'm in finals weeks in my university. Someone save me. _ **

** **


	18. Chapter 15: Travel Winds: Part 2: Encounters

_If there was anything Alexandra hated in the world, it was people who looked down on others. True hatred is what existed in her heart. She wasn't like Amir, despite seeing her entire family massacred, had no desire for revenge because it went against her beliefs of forgiveness and the Gods that blessed her family. She wasn't like Arisa, who, despite at times was unpredictable, held no scorn nor anger towards anyone. No, she wasn't like any of them. Alexandra held a deep, deep hatred in her heart against those that abused their power. There was still unfilled craving to kill everything in her sight, but she knew that feeling was mostly coming from Cirina, the Ice queen, she calls her. She had developed strange habits because of her other half's influence. She had this nack of liking cold sweets, twirling a strand of her hair, what's more, the strange feature of her Crest that makes her become hostile to those with a specific Crest. When she first met Florencio and Sandy, even Jeralt, she had grown a mutual hostile towards them. That was because those three possessed the Crest of Serios. Rensen explained to them that this feature usually manifested in one specific female barer. Only the female that possess the major Crest of Aubin shows hostility while males can lose control of their emotions. What was more mysterious that the Crest hold the conscious of Cirina, the original bearer of the Crest and the major Crest only manifests it. There are 5 levels of hostility. _

** _Crest of Cethleann: level 1: Go away_ **

** **

** _Crest of Serios: Level 2: Go away or I'll punch you._ **

** **

** _Crest of Cichol: Level 3: I want to hurt you._ **

** **

** _Crest of Gautier: Level 4: I'll RIP your throat out_ **

** **

** _Crest of Riegan: Level: Downright wants/will to murder them_ ** _._

_No one through the years has figured out why the Crest makes their barer show such hostility. Some say it is an ancient grudge that has been passed down through generations. Others say it is the will of Cirina, who was one of the 12 Elites who chose neither side of Serios or Nemesis. Only the consciousness of Cirina knows the truth._

_This is the story of how the schemer met the snow princess._

**\- 2 months Later: Harpstring Moon: May: Derdriu - **

Water.

Excitement was all Alexandra felt as she stared out to the entire city port from high above the clouds, thanks to her new spell to create wings of ice to fly. Buildings, factories, rich with port to trade. The port city is home to numerous factories and prospers thanks to its ability to produce goods and export them by sea. Alexandra couldn't help but call this heaven for herself. She could see many people walking through the bustling port. A few unknown here and there. She could see the ocean as clear as day. The beautiful sight of blue made her skin tingle with excitement and want to dive straight into the ocean water to swim. Explore coral reefs and play with the sea creatures.

"Alex!!"

She turned to her right and saw her two friends fly up to see if she was alright. They were riding Red Hare. Arisa and Amir gasped at the amazing view of the place.

"It's beautiful...." the three girls muttered together and then giggled.

"So, ready for some fun?" Arisa said and the other two gave a thumbs up.

"I'm excited to see if I can get a new deal on some gems!!! Ooohhh!!! Anna said that Derdui specializes in emeralds!! Slurp......just imagining getting my hands on them...making more cute jewelry....." Amir wiped the drool from her lips with her sleeves.

Arisa along with Alexandra, shuttered at their friend's obsession with jewelry. So... past two years. Remember, that it was Sandy who took Amir in? Well, you know what that meant. Sandy's obsession with cute and fluffy things rubbed off onto Amir but thankfully it wasn't clothing. But rather, jewelry. You see, Amir has only ever had one set of jewelry, which is her earrings from Duscur. So, when Sandy showed her collection of jewelry, she hordes away, Amir became interested. This eventually led to the girl trying to make her own jewelry because none of the ones Sandy had caught her interest. So, what began it all?

Gems and Anna.

But that's a story for another time so back to the original subject!!

"Girls!!! Get back here!!!" Jeralt yelled out to the sky and let go of a long sigh as they traveled through the gates.

Sandy chuckled as she looked around.

"Derdui has changed a lot. Does bring back good memories. Wish Florencio was here but the man wanted to see how his precious pupil was doing." Sandy said as she was referring to Bernadetta.

"Can you blame him?" Temes said with a grin, "It's been a long time since we have seen him so happy. He treats the girl like she is his daughter." He said and Jeralt chuckled.

"Let the man be. I think he deserves this. You know, it may be possible he may introduce her to us when we return back to Remire Village." He said.

The Flame Twins along with Hana were walking next to the wagon and looked to each other quickly then back to them.

"Hey Captain, can I ask you something a bit more....on the personal level? If you don't want to answer, that's perfectly fine." Cinder said.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at them and Jeralt spoke.

"Depends what the question is but shoot away." Jeralt said.

"Alright.....Do you, Sandy and Florencio have the Crest of Serios?" He asked.

Silence befell everyone at the question, thankfully the girls weren't back yet. Jeralt turned to him and looked at him coldly.

"We do. Do you have a problem with it?" He said.

"Whoa whoa!!! Captain relax. Just....wanted to confirm a theory....you guys....aren't the only one to suffer under that woman..." Cinder said.

Jeralt and Sandy shared a look and the woman spoke.

"I'm assuming you ran away from The Church of Serios also." She said.

"More like we escaped that woman's lab." Camren said and Cinder looked at him shocked.

"Wait, what? Lab?" Jeralt said shocked.

"You two." Hana gave them a warning tone, that made the twins flinch.

"We'll talk later once we arrive at our place, we are staying it. After all...." Sandy smiled as she crossed her legs, "We need to discuss this.....thoroughly." she said and her silver eyes nearly looked like slits.

"Nice going idiot!!" Hana took out her paper fan and smacked both them senseless.

Temes burst out laughing but saw that Amir and Byleth come back down.

"Wait, where's Alexandra?" He said.

The girls just pointed ahead and Jeralt let go of a sigh. That meant she went ahead.

**[ ------ ]**

Many could not help but stare at the girl with deep blue Azure hair with strange little wings on her head. But many females cooed at the adorable sight as the girl happily ate the shaved ice treat, the little wings flapped rapidly, showing her love of the treat. Alexandra squealed happily as she took another spoonful to her mouth and walked happily with Falco on her shoulder.

"Blueberry and blackberries flavors are my favorites!! Yyuummm!!" The girl said out loud as she walked past an alley way but...

"Give it to us you Almyran scum!!"

"I said no!!"

She stopped and turned. She frowned and walked towards the yelling. She gently placed her shaved ice down and stared void of emotions. A group of older boys were ganged up against one, who refused to let go of a book in his chest.

"Ewww!! He's getting his germs on it!!" Another boy laughed as he threw a punch.

"Hey. Are you done?" The girl said and all of them turned to her.

The boy that held tightly his book looked at her shocked, despite having a black eye.

"Get out of here. We're teaching this kid the Fodlan way of dealing with outsiders like him." One of the older boys said and she crossed her arms.

"Kkkrrrrriiii!!" Falco hissed and jumped from her shoulder to the boy with the book.

"Falco says are okay?" She said, ignoring the others.

"Yeah...I guess...." the boy muttered.

"Are you ignoring us?" The older boys glared.

"Is that a maggot I here?" Alexandra said as she purposely looked around.

The group glared and began to head towards her.

"You got a lot of nerves. What's with those stupid things on your head?" One said as they surrounded her.

"I think you boys better leave, or you will regret it." Alexandra said as she had her hand over her necklace.

"What's a little girl going to do? Punch us?" One mocked.

"Hey!! Leave her alone!!" The boy with the book yelled as Falco was now on his head.

"Shut it Almyran." Another said.

"I warned you" Alexandra smiled and jumped, kicking one to the face and sent him flying to a puddle of mud.

"Get he-------" all of them immediately backed away as they saw she held a scythe in her hands and floated in the air, the walls around them frost began to grow on them.

The boy could only look at her shocked yet also amazed.

"Snow Queen....." he muttered.

Alexandra spoke coldly, her voice was a mixture of her's and Cirina's.

"Leave you human scum. Dare hurt this boy again and I can guarantee none of you will live to see the next day." She said and the group ran away, terrified.

Alexandra sighed she floated back down, gently landing on her feet.

"Are you okay?" She said as she turned to the boy and froze.

Her heart began racing, her blood boiled, inhuman anger began to fill her mind as she could hear Cirina's voice suddenly becoming louder by each second.

"I'm alright. Thank you for helping me!! I must admit, that was amazing!! You looked like a Snow Queen!! Well, princess is more of the word since you're smaller than me." The boy said.

Tan colored skin, verdant colored eyes, dark brown hair with a small braid on the side. He wore a yellow and green patterned scarf wrapped around his head as he wore a yellow shirt with shorts and brown boots.

Her body began shaking and she dropped to her knees. She could feel "her" influence as she bit her lip.

"Are you alright?!" The boy said as he knelt.

"R-Run...." she muttered as she hugged herself tightly, digging her nails into her arms.

"Krriii!!! Kriii!!" Falco said and pulled his hair.

"Reigan......Reigan................" Cirina growled furiously in her mind as Alexandra looked up to the boy.

"Please!!! Just run and get away from me!!!! I don't want to hurt you!!" She said.

Claude was confused. She saved him and now she's telling him to get away from her. But...

"She looks in pain...." he thought and knelt down close to her, even if he saw her blue eyes flickering between red and their original color.

"Please...go!!! Please!!! She wants to hurt you!!!! She keeps screaming Reigan and traitor!!! Please!!! I don't know you but please!!" Alexandra said and he looked at her seriously, quickly holding her hand and she looked at him horrified because frost was forming on them.

"You helped me, so let me help you." Claude smiled to her kindly as the girl was taking large deep breaths.

"Traitor! Traitor!!! Blood of Reigan!!! Traior!! Kill him!!" Cirina roared in her mind.

"No no!!! I don't know him!!! I don't want to hurt him!!! Why are you like this?!!" Alexandra yelled out.

Claude smiled sadly and rested his forehead on hers, letting her look into his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm Claude. Nice to meet you Snow Princess. It's okay." He said and Alexandra looked him shocked.

Heat was rushing to her face and she could feel Cirina's glare burning into her soul. Her body slowly stopped shaking and she took deep breaths. Claude smiled till she suddenly rested her head in his chest.

"Thank you......I'm sorry....my...crest makes me hostile....to people with certain crest....I'm sorry..." the girl whimpered softly.

"It's okay. Not the first time I've encountered someone hostile towards me." He chuckled.

"Wait....crest.....is sh----!!" His thought was interrupted.

"I FOUND HER!!"

Claude quickly looked up shock and spotted a girl that looked similar to him minus her pink silver hair and the other girl with brown colored hair that faded to teal. Both looked out of breath and ran towards them.

"What did you do to her?!" The white haired one roared at him.

"What?! I didn't do anything to her!!! She saved me!!" He said, shocked.

"Amir, stop it!!! He didn't hurt her." The teal haired one said as she turned to him.

"Thank you. I'm...sorry you had to see her like this. Also, Falco says thank you for helping her also. We'll take it from here." The girl smiled kindly.

He nodded but there was something mysterious about her. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was something. He helped the blue haired girl stand up and she smiled to him a bit nervously.

"Thank you. Um....Also...sorry for scaring you a bit early. It had to be done to scare those boys away. Umm...I'm Alexandra. You said your name was Claude, right?" Alexandra smiled to him softly.

Arisa froze. Claude smiled to her and grinned.

"Yup!!!" He said and before he could say more, Arisa had placed her hand on his head and his body began glowing.

The cuts and bruises he had been healed as well as his black eye. Falco jumped back to Alexandra and purred.

"Healing magic...." Claude thought as she removed her hand and smiled.

"There, I fixed you up. Based on what my friend has said, looks like you were beaten up really badly." She said.

"Yeah....it's quite common really." He said and he saw her look at him worried.

He turned to Amir.

"Are you from Almyra too?" He asked.

"Nope!! I'm from Duscur!!! Names Amir. You met Alexandra and this here is Byleth." Amir said and pointed to her.

Arisa did a small bow to him and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Well, take care!!" She said and quickly grabbed the other two girls and bolted with them.

"Waaaiit!! My shaved ice!!"

Claude couldn't help but chuckle as the girls left. He headed back home. He needs to ask Edward if Alexandra is a relative of his because of the blue hair.

**\- 2 Hours Later -**

"I'm so sorry!!" Alexandra bowed repeatedly to Arisa and Amir.

The girls were able to catch up with the adults and went to the cabin that was rented. They will be staying in Dedrui for 3 months due to the high demand of job request in the Alliance and also, it was very active for poachers hunting fae and animals. Thus, another reason of high demand to take them out. The Leicester Alliance was not only known for its amazing lands of abundant of forest, but also because it was home to many fae. Compared to the Empire and The Kingdom, The Leicester Alliance's people were well known to be connected to nature and protect it. Let us not forget that it also home to certain queen of faeries.

"It's alright. Thankfully thanks to Amir's ability to sense magic we were able to find you. We were getting worried you left ahead and what more, you didn't have your medicine with you in case you encountered someone with those 5 Crest!!" Arisa said as she sat down on her bed.

"But still.....I nearly lashed out at Claude!!! I... honestly don't know how he did it...but.....somehow I was able to surpass Cirina's influence. She....wanted to kill him..."Alexandra said, worried as she looked at her hands.

"I don't want to become a monster again...." she thought, because she remembered everything that went down the day of the fire, how she nearly killed her friends, how she killed the servants of the household, Lawson especially, the taste of blood on her lips.

"Maybe stay away from him?" Amir suggested and Arisa shook her head.

"No, I don't agree with that. The boy has already suffered enough." She said and got off her chair.

"How about we get to know him? I do know a few things about him though, so you can get an idea." She said.

** _"Just kill him that's what should be done." _ **

Alexandra froze as Cirina made her appearance and glared furiously at all of them. Sothis quickly appeared and floated in front of the three girls to defend them, she is the only one that can physically hurt the woman.

"You dare wish to harm a child?! How low have you chosen to fall?" Sothis said and Cirina glares.

"Ho? You dare say that to me Fell Star? I was betrayed by that man!!! Reigan is the reason I am on this very state!!! Be lucky I hold no grudge against you now or else I can guarantee I would have had Alexandra rip out your throat!!" Cirina said.

"Just what did Reigan do to you?! Please!!! Just tell us!!" Alexandra plead to her.

She wanted at least some peace from the internal rage she feels because of her other half. Cirina scowls and pointed to her heart.

"This heart used to be in love!! This heart used to love both humans and the **_Nabateans_**!!! This heart was born from a child of the goddess and human mother!!! Look where that led me!!! Betrayed. Do whatever the hell you all want!! I'll be asleep till I desire to wake up!!" Cirina said and disappeared in a shower of blue dust.

They all let go a sigh of relief and Sothis turned to Alexandra, who was crying.

"There, there dear. It's alright. Don't listen to that scrooge. Just because she lives inside does not mean she is you. You are your own person. You're not a monster." Sothis said softly as she wiped Alexandra's tears.

"For now, I recommend taking the medicine to surpassing your Crest for the day. I'm usually not the type to do this but hopefully when you're able to properly control it, you won't have to take this in the future." Arisa said as Alexandra took the small bottle of blue liquid in the hand, popped it open and gulped the contents down.

"Thank you..." Alexandra smiled sadly and Amir patted her shoulder.

"How about we go with Sandy to buy a few groceries? Wait, we're guarding a caravan for a few days. Well, Sandy, Fiona and Alexandra are unfortunately. I'm stuck with dad and Temes taking down some poachers while Amir, Hana and the Flame twins will be heading to the forest to take down a couple of bandits." Arisa grumbled.

"Nnooooo!!! We want to stay with you!!" Amir and Alexandra whined and Sothis giggled.

"Now, now you two, you can't always stick to Arisa forever. One day, your path will split and each one will walk their own. Take this as practice. After all, what will happen the day you three find a husband and get married?" Sothis and saw all three of them instantly cringe.

"I refuse to be a housewife." Amir said.

"I rather be single and travel the world than held down." Arisa said _(Sothis: So, you don't have a crush on the Prince then? Arisa: SHUT IT!!)_.

"I want to travel." Alexandra said.

Sothis pouted at the responses.

So much for a girl talk.

**\- 1 hour later - **

Alexandra had a strange habit of staring at people she found attractive. She wasn't the only one. Many stared at the two beautiful Almyran beauties that walked through the city streets, while Alexandra felt so out of place next to this woman. Sandy wore her usual clothing of a Fodlan Dancer while Fiona.....wore the clothing of a mercenary. Fiona was a beautiful Almyran beauty with Fodlan blood running through her veins. She walked proudly with her hunter silver wolf next to her, which many backed away. The wolf was named Nuke and had a calm personality but deadly when it was needed. She was born in a village near Fodlan's Throat and eventually chose to live in Fodlan permanently. She lived mostly in the forest much of her life, this makes her an excellent hunter and good with communicating with animals. They came to the gates of a nice-looking manner and saw a woman with light tan skin, pale blue eyes, dark brown haired tied in a high ponytail, and wore a brown and yellow uniform of a general. The woman turned their way and smiled when she spotted Sandy.

"Sandana!!! Haa!! Who knew it was you that was taking this request!! You haven't changed in years." The woman grinned as she and Sandy shared a quick hug.

"Goodness Judith!! It's been years!! I see you're still as fresh as ever." Sandy grind as the woman now known as Judith laughed.

"Thank you!!" Judith said and then noticed the two others.

"Oh, who are these girls?" She asked and Sandy smiled.

"Judith, this is Fiona. She's part of my ace team and this little Valkyrie," she pointed to Alexandra who smiled, her tiny head wings fluttered, " Is Alexandra. She's in training but I felt this was a good opportunity to bring her along. Since, she sticks like glue onto my boss's daughter." Sandy chuckled and Alexandra pouted.

Fiona giggled lightly.

"Hello. I am Fiona. This is Nuke, my wolf. He will be joining us." Fiona said politely and did a small bow.

"I'm Alexandra!!!! Paladin in training!!! Nice to meet you Ms. Judith!!" Alexandra grinned and her head wings flapped happily.

Judith could not help but coo at the girl because of how cute she looked.

"Well, I look forward to working with you all. We'll be heading out in a few minutes. Just waiting for a certain boy to hurry up along with the doctor. We needed extra hands for guarding. There have been reports unfortunately of poachers illegally hunting down Fae and selling them in the black market." Judith said and Fiona became worried.

"What are the reports on them?! Which ones have they been hunting down?!! Have they killed any?!" Fiona said rapidly.

"Awwwoo." Nuke howled lightly, calming down the woman.

"Calm down girl. We're not sure. Hopefully we're able to stop them." Judith said.

"Sorry we took a while!! Claude wanted to get a few things." They heard a Male voice and small steps approaching and turned to the source.

Alexandra froze as she saw the same boy from before and the said boy froze and gave her a grin.

"Hey!! It's the Ice princess!!! Glad to see you're better!" He said to her and walked up.

"Glad to see you're perfectly fine brat." Alexandra said back and gasped, quickly covering her mouth.

Everyone was silent as they stared at her shocked. Even she couldn't believe it. The medicine at most locks away her killing intent but that doesn't mean the hostility will go away. It will manifest itself in a different form. In this case, Alexandra's personality.

"Brat?! I am 6 turning 7 soon!!" Claude said back.

"Ha!!! Too bad!! I'm older than you by two years!!! Plus," she stood proudly, "I'm taller than you by 1 foot!! So still a brat!!" She smirked and patted his head.

"Ummmm......Sandana?" Judith said and the woman quickly whispered.

"She has a Crest that makes her hostile to specific ones. I'm guessing the Crest the boy has is one of them. At least she isn't trying to kill him." Sandana said as Judith looked at her shocked and then back to the two arguing kids.

"Bet you those two will get married in the future." Judith smirked and Sandy smirked back.

"Already making bets. Now Judith, remember the last time you made a bet?" She said and the woman shook her head.

"Don't remind me. I lost that bet to Florencio. Ugh." Judith said and turned back to the children.

Edward back away by a lot of the sight of the wolf and Fiona blinked, then glared.

"You!!" She said and Edward bolted.

She began chasing after him, cursing in Almyran and both Claude and Sandy just stared while Alexandra was just laughing.

"I'm assuming they know each other?" Judith said as they all witnessed Fiona had Edward in a choke hold.

"Nice to see you again...Fifi..." Edward said nervously while the woman was still cursing at him in Almyran.

"THIS IS PAYBACK FOR 5 YEARS AGO!!!" just what did he do to her…..

**[ ----- ]**

It was strange traveling in a caravan. It was a mixture of men and women, but Alexandra could see the stares of hostility they had towards Sandy and Fiona. But she noticed it more towards Claude also. Judith happily chatted with Sandy as the two steered the horses. The boy just happily hummed as he was reading a book about poisons as he sat next to Doctor Edward, who was writing a few things in his journal. The path of the forest they were taking was filled with greenery, much vegetation. It was also a well-known road for those importing produce from farms. Alexandra began floating a bit and sat next to Claude.

"Hey brat," she said, scaring Claude.

"Ghaaa!!" The boy yelled and nearly dropped his book.

"I told you to stop calling me brat." He glared at her and she just smirked.

"I'm older than you by two years. Anyhow, what cha reading?" She asked as she gently sat herself next to him.

Many stared at her little feathers. Claude smiled to her and turned back to his book.

"I'm reading about poisons. Judith has been helping me in how to use a bow and Edward has been teaching me a bit about poisons." He said.

"Objection!!" Edward said, "You have been sneaking into my lab to sneak away with my book!!! You could have just asked me!" He said and Claude stuck his tongue out.

"_Of course the damn Almyran would steal..tch_." one of the men whispered.

While Claude ignored the comment Alexandra on the other hand....

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if a fae senses discrimination against other people they will curse them?" Alexandra grinned.

Claude and Edward raised an eyebrow at her sudden comment and the man that whispered went silent.

"They say that if a Fae senses bad vibes and bad intentions like making mean comments and looking down on others, they will curse them and feed them to the sirens!!! Especially the fae of the winds!!! They say the Fae and the goddess were friends with many people around the world. Especially if they like someone!! If they see you being mean, then..." She made the motion of her neck being cut.

And speaking of that, a few of the aerials nearby heard her and giggled as they landed on her head, and smirked. Firo made his appearance, scaring the adults minus Judith, Sandy, and Fiona, who were trying not to laugh. Claude stared in shock at the girl who smiled as the fire aerial in the palm of her hands smirked.

"_(This one’s a good soul. If anyone tries anything, I'll make sure they get hit with bad luck!)"_ He said.

"What did he say?" Claude asked.

"He says if anyone is mean to you, he and his friends will hit them with bad luck." Alexandra said.

Claude couldn't help but burst out laughing but nodded.

"Alright then. But, hey, no need to make threats on people. That could make you look bad." He said and her little feathers dropped.

"Ahhh!! But I want to teach the mean people lesson brat!! No one should treat or look down on others. But okay, I'll listen. After all, karma has a way for getting people back." She smiled.

"Krrriii!!" And out of nowhere, Falco appeared.

He was hiding in her purse.

"Falco!!! I thought I told you to stay home!!" She pouted as the baby wyvern climbed out and made itself comfortable on her shoulder while Firo on her other one.

"Hey little guy!! Good to see you again!!" Claude said and Falco just gave him a cold shoulder.

"He doesn't like it when boys get near me." She giggled while Claude laughed a bit nervously as the baby wyvern hissed at him.

"So, where are you from? Not from here. I've never seen anyone with those.... feathers." he said as he pointed the little feathers on her head.

"I'm from Fodlan." She said.

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean where exactly? Like here in the Alliance or Empire, heck the Kingdom or Garreg Mach." He said.

"Oh......I....umm....I used to live in the Kingdom. But....I left." She said.

"Why would you leave?" He asked.

Sandy and Fiona shared a quick look.

"Because mommy wanted me dead. So, I left!!" She smiled.

All the adults in the caravan minus Fiona and Sandy, looked at her horrified along with Claude.

"D-Dead...?" The boy could barely say the word and Alexandra nodded.

"Yup!!! Mommy hated daddy and killed him because he would protect me. Because I couldn’t become strong like she was, mommy wanted me gone. Arisa and her family saved me and here I am!! Away from the bad witch!!" She giggled happily.

"I guess we owe you an explanation." Fiona spoke.

"Alexandra was on the verge of getting sold to the slave trade if we didn't save her two years ago. She's still adjusting so we apologize if you see anything strange." Sandy said with a sad smile.

"No, it's alright. I think we understand well.....sigh....I hope one day she is able to heal." Judith said with a sad smile.

Alexandra smiled as Claude looked at her worried.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and she still smiled.

"It does. But I can't make the pain go away. I can't stop hurting and I chose not to. Because the scars of the past make me who I am today." She said.

Words of wisdom left her lips and Fiona and Sandy felt proud hearing the girl's words.

Alexandra was no longer the little girl that would coward in fear but fight on.

**\- With Arisa - **

Six arrows shot at a rapid fire as she shot down 6 bandits, each arrow pierced the heart, an instant kill. Each one she muttered a prayer before she fired. Arisa had small smear of blood on her cheek as she came out from her hiding spot with her sword.

"What o------" the bandit that yelled out did not finish his words as the girl's chain like whip quickly passed by his throat and sliced it.

Byleth held no emotion. Byleth killed three bandits with no remorse. Byleth temporarily sealed away her own emotions as she muttered a prayer each time to the ones alive before she made them become cold as the corpse they will be. No matter how many times she did this, 5 years now, it still made her sick to her stomach. She stood surrounded by the corpses of the bandits she had killed, void of all emotions.

"Urghh...." she gagged and quickly covered her mouth has she let her humanity return to her.

Jeralt walked up to her and gently patted her head.

"Easy there kiddo....if you need to let it out, do it." He said and she nodded her head quickly and ran behind a bush where she vomited.

Jeralt sighed as he saw her return, wiping her mouth.

"It's never easy kid. You don't ever get used to it." He said and she nodded as the two began to walk back to the group.

"Boss, we found the cages." Temes said and looked at Byleth worried.

"I'll be alright once my stomach settles." She smiled a bit crooked and Jeralt handed her a small towel to wipe the blood off her face.

"Thank you." She muttered and quickly removed the red liquid on her face.

"Temes, you were saying about the cages?" Jeralt said.

"Right. We opened them and we let the animals and fae out but...." he said, a bit hesitant.

"But what?" Jeralt said with narrowed eyes.

"There's an official of the Church of Serios here." He whispered and Jeralt's eyes went wide.

"Byleth, hood now." He said.

"Dad, I can just do this." Arisa said and closed her eyes, her hair turning black, and becoming straight, like Amir's. Her eyes changed to a purple color and her skin light tan. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mei Ren!!! Nice to meet you!!" She grinned and Temes could not help but burst out laughing and Jeralt let out a chuckle.

"I'm guessing Florencio taught you how to change your appearance?" Jeralt said and she nodded.

"Temes, pretend I'm your daughter." Arisa said and Temes choked on air.

"Aarrghhh!! Fine!! You owe me for this." Temes grumbled as they walked back to the cages.

"I see....I do hope this doesn't repeat again." They heard a male voice as they returned to the rest of the mercenary group they were with and Arisa blood ran cold once her eyes landed on the individual.

"Listen, I understand but the protections of this land must become stricter. Lady Rhea does not wish for the Lady Titania to become furious. We don't need another thunderstorm over us again like last year." Dark green colored hair and deep blue eyes closed as their owner's let go of a sigh.

He wore a very familiar long black green coat with long sleeves. He wore some armor that mainly protected his stomach and his clothing was the same color. He also wore one single green jewel earring with the symbol of the Church of Serios. The man turned when he saw Jeralt and the other two approaching.

"Ahh!! You must be Sir Jeralt. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Beleth Serios. Lady Rhea's son." Beleth also known as male Byleth, smiled to Jeralt as he offered his hand to shake.

Jeralt could only stare in shock. He looked like the male version of his daughter.

"Oh!! Pardon, for my rudeness. Yes, I was put in charge of this request. It is rare to see an official here. I was taken by surprise. I had no idea Lady Rhea had a son either." Jeralt said as he shook hands with Beleth.

"It is alright." Beleth said and turned to the cages that were empty, "Mother can be quite overprotective at times unfortunately," he muttered that word and Temes snorted a bit, "but thankfully I'm able prove to her that I can handle myself." He said and finally noticed Arisa.

"Pardon but....what is a child doing here?" He asked.

"This is my daughter...she's in training to become a mercenary." Temes lied through his teeth barely as Arisa smiled.

"Names Mei!!!! I'm a mercenary in training!!" Arisa gave a toothy grin that would put fake smiles to shame.

Beleth chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Nice to meet you Mei. I'm Beleth. Think you can help me with the Fae over there?" He pointed to a group of silkies that kept glaring at him, "I um.... accidentally insulted one of them." He chuckled a bit embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Temes said.

"Well, I didn't have any sweet cream on me to help them calm down after being freed so I decided to give them…. yogurt. The result? Me nearly getting kicked between the legs." Beleth said and the two older men cringed.

"Well, that's a reason to be angry at." Jeralt chuckled but he has not let his guard down at all.

"How rude!!! Silkies deserve caramel." Arisa glared and walked over to the group of 3 females.

They blinked when they looked at her and she spoke in the language that she so brutally suffered learning from Alexandra and Rensen. It felt like Japanese all over again.

"_(Hello there. I am Mei. I am sorry that the man offended you. As an apology, I have caramel. I don't have any sweet cream unfortunately, but I hope this will do. He wanted to help you girls calm down because you were all still scared.)"_ She said as she took out a small pouch of caramels from the Kingdom.

The group of silkies stared at her and the middle one gently took it from her. She opened it and their eyes sparkled at the candies. They hummed in joy and nodded to each other as they turned back to her.

"_(Thank you...)"_ they smiled warmly to her and made a bouquet of white lilies appear in her hands.

Arisa blinked and smiled to them kindly as they flew away but not before one of them stuck her tongue out at Beleth. She giggled and saw Beleth sigh as she walked back to them.

"I'm surprised you can speak the language of Fae. It's extremely rare to see someone speak it." He said and Arisa blinked.

"I....did not know that. But glad I managed to help you out a bit. They're still mad at you though." She said.

"Understandable. Also, thank you." Beleth said as he turned back to Jeralt and Temes.

"Also, thank you all once again for stopping those bandits. The Knights of Serios and I will clean up here. Umm….Sir Jeralt, why don't you come to the Church with us? I've heard stories of you from my mother and many others. It would be wonderful if you were to return." He said.

Arisa and Temes quickly shared a look of worry and then back to Jeralt.

"Thank you for the offer but I have to decline. I'm happy with my current life right now and want to continue. Tell Lady Rhea I send my regards." Jeralt said.

Fog suddenly began to fill the place, and many looked around worried. What Beleth did not know was that this was being caused by Arisa and will only affect him and the Knights of Serios.

"What on......?" Beleth fell to the ground asleep along with the rest of the knights.

The mercenary team along with Jeralt and Temes were shocked.

"Dad, let's go. They won't remember us." Was all Arisa said as she made her appearance return to normal.

The two older men were silent and turned back to the others.

"Let's go!!" Jeralt order and everyone quickly left but not before Arisa quickly pick pocketed Beleth and found a map of the Monastery.

"Forgive me." She muttered, ran to Red Hare, and they all left.

**[ ---- ]**

She never expected that her male counterpart existed in this world. She didn't think it was possible, but the world always has a way. Arisa was just so confused. So, so, confused. Did her mother of this world give birth to twins?

"No... he’s way older than me...he also called Rhea…. _mother_..." she muttered as she flies through the sky at a slow pace. She wasn't too a head from her father and the others, she was still in their sights.

Then how? Could it be possible that Rhea made a thirteenth vessel in case she found her as a failure and wanted her dead? No... artificial humans in this era can’t awaken without a heart or consciousness. The technology that Rhea uses is still on the low side compared to what Those Who Slither in the Dark have. Rhea already failed 11 times. It could be possible that Rhea did marry and have a child, but that she completely doubts happened and it would have been a huge event. Beleth wasn’t a survivor of Zanado. Her first bet is that Rhea accidentally created a human that was able to have their own consciousness without the need of a Crest stone. She let go of a long sigh. Too many new unanswered questions.

"It'll be in 20 minutes they will wake up and have no memories of us at all. We should make it back to the Capital by then." Arisa muttered as Sothis appeared.

"What happened to the bouquet of flowers the silkies gifted you?" Sothis asked and Arisa moved her cloak bit to show the flowers.

"Don't worry. I still have them. We'll put them in a vase tonight." She said and flew down.

Red Hare landed next to the wagon and walked next to it.

"Hey dad, can we buy some berries for tonight? I want to make some tarts." She said.

Jeralt was silent as he stared at her for a moment and spoke.

"Why did you it kid?" He said and the smile on her face became a frown.

"Because you looked uncomfortable and your guard was up. Dad, I'm not an idiot. I knew you were once a knight because Leonie told me about it." She said and Jeralt let go of a sigh.

"I known...for a very long time..." she mentally thought as her father spoke.

"I swear kids these days....but...you're right. I used to be Knight of Serios. A long time ago..." he muttered.

Now this was very different from the original story of the game. Byleth didn't learn about the Church of Serios and the knights till they entered the Officer's Academy in 1180. The fact that she has managed to have her father admit it and possibly even speak of it, was something new.

"Can I ask why you left?" She said.

Jeralt was silent as her question was asked.

"When you're older, I'll tell you why. For now, when are those idiots going to wake up?" He said, hoping to change the subject.

"In 20 minutes. Don't worry, they never talked to us and we never talked to them. Hehehe!! Also, I pickpocket one of them." She giggled mischievously as she held out small purse that rattled with coins.

"Ha!! That's my girl! Just...don't pickpocket people." Jeralt chuckled as his daughter pouted at him.

"We should be passing by that small swap meet in an hour. We'll stop for a bit and see what we find." He said and Temes chuckled.

"By the way midget, you owe me. So, how you going to pay up?" Temes grinned to her as Arisa glared playfully.

"How about I make that toffee you love eating?" She said and he nodded.

"Alright. Deal." He said and turned to Jeralt, "Hey Captain, quick question. When was the last time we had that Gautier wine? I have been craving some lately. Since it is our first day at the capital, why don't we throw a small celebration for a successful hunt?" He said.

Jeralt thought for a moment and nodded.

"You know what? I'll take you up on that. I think they may be selling Gautier wine at the swap meet up head so we'll see." He said and Temes and Arisa fist bump.

"Pomegranate Cider here I come!!"

"And you need to be put on a limit!!"

**\- With Amir - **

CRUSH!!! THRASH!!! SPLIT!!

Amir came down on all her opponents like they were nothing, but mere rocks easily crushed by her axe. She wielded it so skillfully and when it needed to be thrown, she threw it like a boomerang and then would catch it swiftly. Arisa could not help but sometimes feel she is watching female Thor bring down her war hammer, Mjölnir, on her enemies. Amir panted as she heard a giggle not too far from her. She wasn't the only female that wielded an axe like a war God. She looked over to the small female that cut through the bandits like they were butter. Bright pink haired tied in two pigtails and pink colored eyes that cringed when she spotted a drop of blood on her cute warrior dress with frills.

"Dodge!!" Amir yelled to her and threw her axe towards her.

The pink eyes went wide as she saw the axe coming and bent backwards like a gymnast. The girl saw the axe cut clean off the head of a bandit that was coming from behind her. She went back up and nodded to her. The pink haired one was very impressed but also, the tan silver pink haired girl looked like an adorable princess despite she wielded a deadly weapon. She smiled as she skipped up to her.

"That's all of them!!" Hana yelled out and turned to the man who had the same colored hair and eyes as the pink haired girl.

"I am so sorry you and your sister had to get involved Lord Holst!!! I didn't think you would be here also for the bandit raid!!" Hana said as she repeatedly bowed to the general.

"It's alright!! We were close by anyway and I wanted this to be a training. Besides, I got to meet a beautiful lady like you." General Holst smiled to her.

He was a tall well-built man with groomed pink hair, the sides shaved, and had a small ponytail. He had a pink jeweled earring and wore the armor of an armored knight. He held his Axe in his right hand. Hana just gave him a blank look and Cinder came up, quickly wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Hello General Holst!! Thank you for helping my wife!!" Cinder smiles to the general while Hana's ears had turned red.

"Dammit...she's taken..." Holst internally cursed and smiled.

Camren was trying not to laugh at the forced smile the general did.

"No worries!! I'm glad she is doing well." He said and turned to his see his little sister but frowned when she saw her circling around Amir.

"Aah!! You're so cute!!! I never seen pink silver haired hair and suits your gray eyes!! Ooh!! I'm so happy to see a fellow lady!!" The pink haired girl said excitedly while Amir just backed away a bit uncomfortable.

"Say, are you from Almyra?" The girl asked.

"No. I'm from Duscur." Amir answered.

"Ohh!! Speaking of Duscur, that's one of the main reasons big brother and I are here. He wanted to check on these merchants from Duscur that suddenly stopped talking to him." The girl said.

Amir went silent.

"Hilda...." Holst said and the girl glared at him.

"What?! Stay out of my friendship life brother!" She said to him and he looked extremely hurt.

"Right.....ummm... honestly that is one of the main reasons this request was put in. We suddenly lost contact with one of the trading ports that belong to merchants from Duscur. Sigh.....this just like when the Amaryllis family cut ties with so many all of a sudden. Even now we don't know about them." Holst said as she he let go of a sigh.

Amir stared silently as Hilda put a flower crown on her hair.

"We'll be accompanying you to the port then. We should be getting there in 40 minutes thanks to the horses and wyvern." Camren said.

"Let's go!!" Holst order an everyone got on their rides.

Hana got on her horse while the twins on their wyrens. Holst quickly mounted his own with his sister and Amir got on her own horse.

"Kiheheheh...." Puka said and she looked at him worried.

"I know...." she said, and everyone rode off.

**\- 40 minutes later - **

The port was near Edmund territory. Despite the ocean port was filled with boats and ships, the place was filled with a tense air that made Amir almost want to choke. She could see citizens of Duscur avoiding eye contact with her as Holst was in an argument with the woman and man in charge of this port. She could see the fear in their eyes as she listens to the situation. Part of her is glad they haven't recognized her because of the change she has gone through. She looked so much older compared to the 9-year-old girl she was 2 years ago.

"What do you mean you are forced to halt trade?!" Holst said as the Duscur man, who she knows, said fearfully his words.

"Forgive us but we really can't do anything!!! We cannot disobey our Lord's orders." The man was named Findro and his wife Diana, who could only apologize.

"What are the items being forced to stop trade?" Amir asked suddenly and Diana looked at her confused.

"Mineral imports, spices, salt, wood, metals." Diana said and Amir took a deep breath as she walked up to them, everyone was confused.

"Who ordered the stop of trade?" She said.

"Lord Torode, he is now head of the Amaryllis family." Findro said.

"Only in name." She said bitterly and Holst raised an eyebrow.

"I need to stop running...." Amir hesitated, gritted her teeth and stomped her foot down.

As much as she didn't want her uncle to know she is alive, that didn't stop her from sabotaging him from far away. This was her way of revenge than killing him. That went against her grandmother's teachings if she shed blood.

"Aunt and Uncle!! And everyone in this port!!" She yelled out, surprising everyone, "You will resume trade and bring me that papers of the numbers and stocks. Bring me the full report of the last 6 months of trade halt!!!" She yelled out.

"Wait....it can't be..." Findoro and Diana gasped as she glared at them.

"Tell my uncle I'm the only one that has the full authority while he plays pretend King. I, Amir Volgani Amaryllis, hereby declare that trade with Duscur and The Leicester Alliance will resume!" She yelled out.

She pulled her necklace with the Gods Blessing of Timotheos and show it up high!!

"I am the true heir and head of the Amaryllis head and fortune, if you need further proof that I survived the Massacre of Red flowers, stand here before me and challenge my authority!!" She yelled out.

All this bottled up anger she had towards her Uncle exploded in a way she never thought it would. Everyone could only look in shock till she was hugged by Findro and Diana, the two adults weeping. The reason she called them Aunty and Uncle is because they were once servants that used to work in her home.

"You're alive!!! I'm so happy!! Thank the Goddess of water and God of Shadows!!" Diana cried as she hugged the young girl tightly.

"Ohhh!! Look at you!! You grown!!! We're just....I can't believe it....we...." Findro wept and she smiled sadly, letting herself cry as she saw her people cheering loudly.

That was how much they respected her, her parents and grandmother. They followed them, not her uncle.

"I'm alive Aunty and Uncle. I can't return to Duscur unfortunately because it isn't safe for me there, but I'll help with what I can as someone that represent us here in Fodlan. My uncle’s reign will end because I know the other noble families of Duscur despise him and will execute him. Also, no one here is to say I am alive. Please, for everyone's sake." She said as they nodded and wiped their tears.

"What just happened...?" Hilda said very confused.

**\- 20 minutes later -**

"I see...have the salt shipment resume during the next moon. The waves should be less aggressive and a good time for the fishermen. Have the trade of gems keep count of how many pounds are being brought from Duscur. Next have------" the amount of words and wisdom leaving the girl's lips awed many.

"She really is like her father..." one of the workers smiled as they were helping prepare the ships to head out to the ocean for fishing.

General Holst was highly impressed watching the young girl, who is the same age as his sister, handle trading so easily. The Amaryllis Family was well known in Duscur as the head family of nobles. Especially the former Lord who was a master merchant and well respected. Now, hearing the news that the entire family was wiped out by a relative.....brought no good news. The fact that there was at least a survivor, who has been forced to grow up, take control was both sad and amazing.

"Seems I judged too quickly..... Holst mentally scoffed at himself.

He thought the girl was another Almyran and was planning to keep his sister away from her. He really feels like shit now and that was rare. The only one that ever made him feel that way was his beloved baby sister because she hated when he would constantly be gushing over her. A sudden idea came to him. What if his family took this girl in? Hilda seems attached to her and she already proved she is an excellent merchant despite the young age. He needs to speak with his father about this first but bringing the offer up to the girl would be good. She is a child after all. Amir finished signing the last document needed to prove of her power and wrote a letter to the Head of Snowdrop family _(one of the 5 main noble families_) to bring the court case on her Uncle. She looked at the small emerald gem in her hand that held all memories of that night, except how she escaped to outside of Duscur. She finished her entire case report and gave it the messenger who nodded.

"Make sure Lord Kuza gets this." Was all she said, and he nodded as he boarded the ship to Duscur.

"I'm very impressed." Holst walked up to her and Amir just stared at him.

"You're the same age as my sister yet you already know things like this. You're still a child so I have been thinking of maybe perhaps we could----!!" He froze when Puka began hissing at him and saw a shadow like humanoid creature come out from her shadow.

"Stop it both of you." She turned to them and the shadow disappeared, and Puku just glared.

Amir knew what he was about to say. She always knew thing a little bit ahead. It was a small gift. After all, the cards of the stars never lie.

"No. I don't want to be adopted. I already have my family. I serve no one else but the one who saved my life." She said coldly to him.

"Trade here in the Alliance will continue. I will be leaving my aunt and uncle in charge of this port. I know I can trust them and the people here. I chose to help you out because I can't stand my uncle who killed my family and refused to see my people suffer because of his foolish decisions. He's a selfish and greedy man. Honestly, it's rare to find nobles with good hearts..." she muttered and unknown to her, Hilda was listening.

"Your little sister...she's a good person. Take care of her. That's all General Holst." Amir said and walked away towards Hana and the Flames twins.

Hilda and her brother stared as the four got on their horses and wyvern and rode away. Hilda frowned and turned to her brother. She was pissed. How dare he scare a fellow possible friend away?!

"I liked her even if she and I didn't get to talk much. You messed up big time brother!! Trying to offer her to be taken in by us!! Can't you tell she was already happy with the people she was with. Ugh!!! Stay out of people's business you nosy bug!!" She said to him and Holst felt he was stabbed multiple times.

"Hilda...." he wept while many of the people in the port couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the youngest sister bring down her brother.

Hilda pouted and smiled as she looked them ride off.

"I hope we meet again one day Amir."

**\- Later at Night-**

Everyone's mission was a success when they returned to Derdui. As a celebration of their first day, a grand feast was held. Roast Turkey, wine, berries, bread, mashed potatoes, gravy, such a feast worthy of a king.

"Celebration for the first day of success!!" Sandy yelled out as they clinked their mugs together.

The adults of course had their mugs filled with wine while the kids had their cups filled with cider. The feast was a fine turkey that Jeralt had bought at the swap meet. Arisa happily ate her turkey leg while Amir and Alexandra ate the wings because they always loved the soft meat. The girls already gave their pets their food.

"So, heard you pickpocketed someone?" Alexandra giggled as she took a sip of her cider.

"Hehehehe! It was a pouch of 20 gold coins and a map!! Worth it!!" Arisa grinned proudly as she lightly rattled the bag.

"That's enough gold to buy over 40 acres of land." Amir said as she ate a carrot.

"I'm actually hoping that I could use the money to open a field to grow sugar cane for Remire Village. It took two years, but we have successfully grown it!! Sugar cane cider here I come!!" Arisa cheered loudly.

"You're addicted to cider like Alex is to shaved ice and Amir to berries." The three heard Sothis voice and the goddess appeared before them with a grin.

"We don't deny it!" The three girls said in union and Sothis giggled.

"So, you two," she said to Amir and Alexandra, "how was your girls’ job? I'm sure something good happened." Sothis said.

Amir actually smiled and was happy with what she did while Alexandra.....

"I don't want to talk about it....." the blue haired said bitterly.

"Did you get in a fight with Claude?" Arisa said and the girl's feather droops.

Sothis looked at her worried and Amir nodded.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright. We'll wait when you're ready." She said and Alexandra smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now," Sothis clapped her hands catching their attention, "While the adults over there get drunk," she jabbed her finger at the adults, Sandy locked in an arm-wrestling match with Hana, "Why don't we go exploring for a bit? Arisa, have that staff/sword of yours ready just in case." Sothis giggled.

The girls grinned to each other and quietly warped themselves out.

**[ ---- ]**

Claude was angry, but more towards himself. He called her monster. Their group ended up being ambushed and barely managed to survive. He had been knocked down badly that it caused him to dislocate his shoulder. The girl witnessed this and snapped, going crazy in killing the bandits. Seeing her hair become a sickly blue, her eyes red as her pupils became a strange symbol that looked like a Crest. Alexandra still didn't have full control of her Crest and unfortunately the medicine wore off at a horrible time. She grew to like Claude like a friend during the time they chatted together despite her hostile attitude towards him. He knew she meant no harm. When a sword was about to be brought down on him by a bandit, Alexandra appeared in front of him in a tornado of ice, slicing the head off clean of the bandit. He could never forget the sight of her screaming as she fell to her knees, nearly lunging at him to RIP his throat out. She did manage to grab his neck and almost successfully choked him. That fear and feeling...

"_GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!!" _

It was only for a few seconds, but her eyes went wide at him calling her that and quickly let go of him. Her eyes flickering between red and blue. Add that many of the adults there witness Sandy and Fiona struggling to try and calm her down as they held her back. He saw the manifestation of pain in her eyes despite the crazy state she was in. He saw her cry tears. Judith used a sleeping potion to knock her out. The girl fell to the ground cold, almost looking like a corpse.

"_I'm sorry_...."

Was all the girl managed to mutter before she closed her eyes. After an hour, the girl woke up and was a sobbing mess apologizing to everyone, especially him. While half the adults felt pity for her and said they understood why she became like that because of her past, the other half, looked at her coldly. They spoke nothing and one of them dared to say..

"_H-How is this....THING even allowed to roam free?! This girl should be locked up because of the unstable condition she is!!" _

That resulted in a heavy beating from Judith. Claude could never forget the look of guilt Alexandra had and just completely isolated herself from the group. Edward smiled to him sadly as they were returning.

"Is she…..going to be alright?" He asked the older man.

"I'll be blunt with you Claude. Her mental state isn't completely stable, but it will take time for her to heal. But...the question falls to her. Will she allow herself to heal?" Edward answered.

He had approached the girl gently and had asked her a few questions regarding her powers, hoping to help. Sandy allowed it because he is a friend of Florencio. Claude sighed as he looked out to the ocean, he had snuck out of the manner again. One of his favorite places to view the stars were the ports. Not to mention the amazing view of the ocean at night with the stars. He began to recall how warm she felt despite being partly covered in ice when she saved him earlier today. Another sigh left his lips, he admits, he grew a small crush on the strange girl with little feather wings on her head. But one thing he definitely admitted that friend of hers with the teal brown eyes also caught his interest. When he saw her, he noticed how she froze at the mention of his name. It was barely noticeable, but she felt him staring at him. Not in a hostile way, but more like.....she knew him even if they never met before.

"Strange...strange indeed." He muttered.

"And then there was this pink haired girl who kept calling me cute!! I am not cute!!"

He quickly stood up and hid behind one of the crates. He carefully peaked out and raised an eyebrow as he saw the three girls together.

"Did she have her hair in pigtails, pink colored eyes and used an axe like a war maiden?" He saw the girl named Byleth say as the girls walked to the port and sat down together.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Amir said confused and Arisa groans into her hands.

"_Claro.....claro....es ella...esto me faltaba....."_ she muttered in a completely foreign language that he had never heard before.

"Is her name Hilda...?" She muttered and instantly Claude began to strain his hearing because they were talking about his friend.

"Yes. We met her and her older brother in our mission. Apparently, they wanted check on the port near Edmund territory because trade with Duscur has been halted." Amir said bitterly.

"Umm....I don't mean to be rude or anything but.....you....didn't do anything crazy right?" Alexandra asked and Amir smiled.

"I sent my uncle to court to be executed." She said.

"WHAT?!?!" Sothis, Alexandra and Arisa screeched loudly, and Claude felt his ears ringing.

"Yeah. I wrote to the head of the Second Noble family in Duscur. There are 5 main noble families. There's mine, Amaryllis, the second is Snowdrop, the third Hydrangea, fourth Delphinium and fifth Narcissus. And as you can tell, our family names carry the names of flowers. The 5 main family branches oversee different towns and trades around Duscur. But even if they are nobility, they are highly respected because they treat the citizens equally and help the people. My family was mainly in charge of trading silk, spices, and salt. " Amir began to explain.

"Interesting....that explains why Anna was so impressed by your knowledge of a merchant." Arisa said as she propped her elbow on her thigh and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Now that I think about it...this is the first time we've ever heard you talk about your family and the people there. Did...something else happen?" Alexandra asked.

Amir was silent and looked out to the ocean.

" I was held captive in a basement for two months. My uncle demanded I tell him where my grandmother hid the family fortune and secrets of the power said to have lived in the family. He always wanted to become the head of the family. Even if children of noble families did not inherit the blessings of the gods, they were still loved and cared. No one was special. We had a system of equality. As for who becomes the next head family, that is decided through a tournament every 10 years. Like the warrior blood that runs through our veins, with this tournament, it is equally determined by every getting a chance to show their skills. No magic, no weapons, only your brain and your own strength. As for which individual becomes the next head of their own families, that is decided by the Elder, who was my grandmother. My grandmother chose my father, because he displayed his amazing skills as a merchant but also a tactician. He is my uncle's little brother, the 3 oldest of 6 children. My other 3 aunts on my other uncle didn't want to become heads of family and wanted to live out their own lives. My grandmother respected that. My father wanted to open trade to more people around the world and my uncle.....he...wanted....power and control over trade. So, like the family tradition, my uncle and father fought. At first my uncle did win but my grandfather discovered that he had drugged my father's drinks before the fight so he would become sluggish. Thus, the title of the family head was taken from him and rightfully given to my father. As for my uncle, he was banished from the family for 10 years." She said.

Everyone looked at her shocked as she smiled sadly.

"I'll tell you guys the rest once I get the news from the head of the Snowdrop family. For now," she made a quick glance to a crate and Claude stiffened, " how about you tell us how it went with you Alex?" Amir said.

"She knows!! She knows!!" Claude internally screamed and tried calmed down a bit when he saw Alexandra's feathers twitch.

"Well," the girl sighed, "Since you told us about your family, I'll tell you guys what happened." Alexandra said and hugged herself.

"I....went out of.... control...the medicine wore off.....at worst moment.....I nearly...Killed him....I nearly killed....him..." she dug her nails into her skin, trying not to cry.

She could hear Cirina giggling in her mind and speak of the devil, he appears.

Cirina appeared with a frown as she looked down on her.

"My influence huh? Oh, Alexandra dear, that may be true but it was also your fault on one end. You like the boy. You saw him as a friend and what did that cause?" She smiled, showing her fangs as she placed her hand over her chest, "Emotions!!! Emotions of admiration!! Emotions of joy!!! Oh, oh, silly little child!!! Seeing him in danger triggered your temporary loss of sanity. I was asleep, but part of my soul is you. Your will is my will and my will is your will. When will you get it straight to your head that you and I are the same person?" She giggled and Sothis glared furiously.

"That's enough!! You're only making things worse for her! This child is not you and will never be you!!" Sothis said to her.

"Oh, shut it Grandmother!!" Cirina yelled back.

"GRANDMOTHER?!! HOW DARE YOU!!! I AM SOTHIS!! THE BEGINNING!!! WHY I OUGHT------" everyone stopped when they heard small "pfft."

They turned Alexandra, who was trying not to laugh at the comment Cirina made to the goddess.

"F-Forgive me...haha!! I know this is a serious talk but....ppfftt!!! I hate to break it to you since Arisa never admits it, but you do act like a grandma." Alexandra giggled uncontrollably.

"Way to throw me under the wagon....." Arisa sent her a playful glare and Sothis looked at all of them horrified.

"Well, back to the subject....I'm going to see Doctor Edward tomorrow. He studies Crestology and I'm hoping he can help me find some information on my crest." Alexandra said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Amir asked and she nodded.

"Can... Arisa come...? Since...you know? She's a doctor in training” and Amir frowned.

"Before you think something else!!" Alexandra quickly said, " I.....want you to help me pick a gift.... for Claude...." she said a bit shyly and her feathers fluttered a bit fast meaning she was flustered.

Sothis, Arisa and Amir looked at each other and nodded while Cirina had a look of disgust towards her vessel.

**_"Oooooohhhh~"_** The three girls all cooed playfully at their friend while Cirina wanted to vomit.

"Its history all over again!!! Uughhhh!! It's like I'm looking at my younger self!!! I'm out of here!!" The woman said and disappeared but not before she stopped for a few seconds as she spotted Claude with red cheeks, and covering his face with his hands, peeking through the cracks of his fingers as he heard the girls teasing Alexandra.

Her face only became enraged at the sight of him. She despised all those who bore the Crest of the man that betrayed her. No... she hated......

"Why must I suffer the consequences of your actions?!" She internally roared.

She will not let her vessel meet the same fate of tragedy as her. To hell with the 11 Elites and their descendants. May they all suffer at the hands of fate!!

**Chapter 15: Travel Winds Part 2: Encounters: End**

**(----------**)

** _A bit on the confusing side this chapter but before everyone comes after my neck, there are times I do make the chapters become confusing on purpose like this one. The Next chapter we will see the true debut role of Edward and dive deep into Crestology Fodlan Lore. Also, surprised now huh? Amir sudden decision and explaining a bit of her background. I never really did reveal much about her. As the chapters continue, we'll slowly be diving into more Lore and reveal more about Amir's past like we have done with several of our characters. Amir's power of the gods, or should I say Crest, will soon have a major role. _ **

** **

** _Claude. We'll be seeing his schemer side in the next chapter. Also, a surprise appearance of Hilda and her brother, Holst in this chapter. He is mentioned a lot in the game by her. Too bad we don't know how he looks like unfortunately, so I made a character of him based on the information we have._ **

** **

** _Male Byleth: Beleth. I can see all the knives coming at me right now. Quite a surprise huh? I don't think anyone was expecting him to show up and much less have Jeralt speak a bit of the Knight of Serios to Arisa/Byleth. Beleth here is much older than our protagonist. We're one chapter away where I will be showing a..... break in, to a certain place._ **

** **

** _*cackles* _ **

** **

** _Flowers meaning in the language of flowers:_ **

** **

** _Amaryllis: symbolizes achieving success over a long and difficult struggle. It also means radiant beauty and pride._ **

** **

** _Snowdrop: symbolizes hope and the beginning of something new. But if given as a gift, it means "I want you to die". _ **

** **

** _Hydrangea: heartfelt emotion, gratitude for understanding, and apology._ **

** **

** _Delphinium: Reaching for your goals and striving to achieve it all, expanding your options and attracting new opportunities (there's like 15 more meanings but I decided to show two of them) _ **

** **

** _Narcissus / Daffodils symbolizes good wishes, faithfulness and respect._ **

** **

** _Why did I choose flowers? Well, it mainly has to do with Dedue's support conversions. One mainly is his conversations with Byleth. He speaks about the flowers of his homeland._ **

** **

** **

** **


	19. Chapter 16: Twilight: Crest of The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!! New Wave of chapters and updates coming your way!!

** _Crest._ **

** **

** _The goddess gifted certain individuals with sacred blood, allowing them to wield mystical weapons, that they may prevail against the darkness. These souls buoyed by their divine gifts, conquered the evil ones and drove them back to the north. They came to be known as Heroes. The Heroes experience unnaturally long lives, persisting for hundreds of years. Even after they breathe their last, the power coursing through their blood remained, leaving an indelible mark upon this world. This power, passed down through bloodlines, came to be known as the Crest. The mystical weapons they once wield are now called Heroes' Relics. And so, the legend of a new age was born. The descendants of the Heroes sought their ancestor's power thusly their blood. In time, the Crest---------- _ **

CRASH!!!!

"OOOWWWWWW"'

Edward slammed his book shut and took a deeeeeeeeeppppp breath before he stood up and walked over to the open library door in the Reigan manner. How much he hated being disturb during his break and much more especially since it has been awhile since he has read _The Book of Serios, Volume 2._ He pushed the door open, low and behold, Claude was at it again. This time the boy was in the forbidden section of books.

"CLAAAAAAUUUDEEEE!!!" This time he was the one that broke the rules of silence in the library.

The boy flinched at the older man's furious voice and the librarian, Edward’s friend, Gregory, groans into his pillow because the next fight of tactics was about to begin again. Gregory was a young man with silver colored hair with a red scarf wrapped around his head and red colored eyes. He wore the clothing of a warlock but the color black. He sighed as he saw where the boy was, the section of science. He couldn't help but chuckle as his friend stormed over to the boy, who was trapped under a pile of books. Edward glared down at the boy who chuckled nervously.

"How many times have I told you to use the ladder to get the books in the top shelves?! What's more, this area is forbidden!!!!! You aren't old enough for these books yet!! You're 3 years away from being able to access these!!" Edward roared and Gregory laughed.

"Come on Ed," the man smirked as he rested his head on his pillow, "Let the kid have some fun. It's not every day kids want to learn things like these. Especially since it's looked down upon by the Church." He said and Edward's glare turned to him.

"And why didn't you stop him?!!? I'll be in serious trouble if his grandfather sees him here!!" He said back and Gregory rolled his eyes.

"Yesh, and I thought Emily had anger issues." Gregory said and Edward scoffs.

"Don't compare me to that cocky woman!!! But speaking of her...I heard of an epidemic going on in the Kingdom?" He said.

"Haahahaha!!!! My friend, if you were there, you should have seen the blow on her pride!!! A woman by the name Kiana Kalsana was the one to discover a new medication and saved the people of Galatea territory!! All Emily did was help produce the medicine!" Gregory said.

"Someone finally outdid her?! THANK THE GODDESS!!! MY PRAYERS ANSWERED!!" Edward fell to his knees dramatically, with arms in the air as if holy light was over him.

"Ummmm...." Claude was forgotten and decided to take this opportunity to quickly change the subject of him sneaking into the forbidden section.

"Gregory, who's Emily?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right!! Well, might as well tell you little star. There are 5 high ranking mages in all Fodlan that have ever passed the impossible medical exams of the Church of Serios. They gain the titles of Holy Magus and have the power to become court mages should they desire, access to all medical archives in all of Fodlan including royal ones, access to the forbidden section in the library of Officers Academy and monastery, and to prove their power, are bestowed a special card with the official seal of the Church of Serios. Because of this, nobles from all Fodlan begin to offer deals to these doctors to join their country. One of them is part of Empire. Emily and another one is part of the Kingdom, Edward here of the Alliance and another one by the name of Doctor Lilac is a freelance doctor that travels all around Fodlan. No one knows his real location." Gregory explains and Claude nodded.

"Sounds interesting. Be cool to meet the other 4 one day." Claude said and Gregory chuckled.

"Emily, I feel you might get along with her because she believes in facts. Florencio....hmmm....not sure. Cornelia, stay the hell away from her. Lastly that old man Robert.....hmm... he's 36 right now.....but...he's a good man. He has 14 grandkids and spoils them rotten." He said and Claude chuckled.

"Sigh....Anyhow," Edward stood back and looked over to Claude, "Please don't go into this section. I'm serious. I'm having a few guests today and I have already been granted permission for them to enter the manner today." He said and Gregory raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, who are they? I swear if it's that nun from the church again..." Gregory said and Claude gave him a disappointed look.

"No, it's not Xina!!! Arrgghhh...it's your uncle!!! Professor Hanneman and two young girls!! Bloody hell!!! And I don't deny Xina and I are planning to get married." He said.

"So, you finally had the guts to propose." Claude and Gregory had smirks.

"Oh, shut it you two." He said and that's when Gregory realized his uncle was mentioned.

"Wait...did you just say my uncle was coming?" Dread befell him and the other two males looked at each other confused then at him.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Edward said.

"Edward and Claude.....swear to me....you won't even mention me...you even say I was here....please....I'm begging you right here and now!!! Do not even say I was here!!" He said and they looked at him worried.

"Claude...could you leave us alone please?" Edward said and the boy left, closing the door but not before looking at his friend worried.

Once Claude was gone, Edward turned to his friend and walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Gregory, you're worried about your two Crest....aren't you?" He said.

"Haha....you know me too well........what would you think my uncle would say if he saw me...? I'm not the same.....I lost all pigment in my hair....deemed a failure because I was prototype experiment.....by...._that group_.....the two Crest implanted in me are cracked....I volunteered because we needed money to save my mother...in the end...not even that could save her....that damn heart disease.......I don't want him to learn what was done to me...because my father was so desperate for a child with a Crest..." he muttered painfully.

"It's alright....I won't say you were here not mention you. You can face your uncle when you feel ready. For now, why don't you head to your room? You're 5 minutes away from going into sleep mode." Edward smiled sadly to his friend.

"Thanks Ed......I'll see you later then." He smiled sadly and warped out of the library.

Edward sighed as looked at the locket in his hand. It opened it and inside was a small black and white "picture" it was called, taken using one of the devices Hanneman invented. There was a young woman laughing as she hugged a little girl and he himself also laughing. He smiled and closed it, returning back to his office with a textbook about Crest.

**\- Outside the Manner - **

It was a fancy bloody manner yet simple. Arisa felt like she was walking into a lion's den. She wore a nice dark green summer dress that went to her knees and black tights with black boots. Her hair was in her usually ponytail and she never went anywhere without her dark green cloak because all these years she had used one and it made her feel safer. And like usual, her sword was sheath on her waist and Feh on her head. Red Hare was taken to the stables by one of the servants. Alexandra stood next to her with a small box in her arms. She wore a nice blue blouse with a black knee length skirt and a waist long blue cloak. Her hair was in her usual style of Chinese buns but her lose hair was put in a ponytail. Falco perched on her shoulder and she had a dagger strapped on her waist.

"I feel we're walking into the lion's den...." Arisa said as Sothis just smiled in her mind.

"Alexandra did change her mind and had chosen to also bring Amir but unfortunately your friend has decided to stay behind due to a letter that was received earlier this morning." Sothis said with a smirk.

"Yeah. The look of victory on her face, was more than enough to confirm that justice has been served to her family." Arisa mentally said back to her and smiled.

"_YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!! VICTORY!!! TAKE THAT YOU SON OF B----------!!!" _

_"AMIR!!!!" _

_" SHUT UP!! IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING!!!" _

Both Alexandra and Arisa could not help but laugh out loud by how the entire cabin and their neighbors were woken up by their friend's scream of pure joy. The Snowdrop family will become the new head family of Duscur. It was decided by the people and the public court that was done to show everyone what her uncle had done. Of course, at the end of the hologram evidence showed, Amir left a message to her uncle.

"_You think you could get away from justice? Just like the Amaryllis name means, achieving success over a long and difficult struggle, this is my and my family’s justice for what you did to them!! Pay for your crimes!! The Goddess of Water and God of Shadows bring down their sword upon your head for your crimes!" _

True victory. She waited until the court pronounced him guilty and said her message, declaring to her uncle she was alive and survived.

"Back to the main subject, are you two going in?" Sothis said and the girls nodded.

Arisa knocked and the two waited for a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a guard.

"Pardon sir!!! We're here to see Doctor Edward Snowden. We have an appointment with him." Amir said she took out a letter with the Reigan wax stamp on it.

"Very well. Come in." The guard said and the girls entered the manner.

Arisa had some flashbacks from when she stayed in house Fraldarius for some time and couldn't help but see the same decor except it was more of a fall theme. They followed behind the guard as they walked through the hallway and they then heard a crash in the kitchen. The guard quickly looked in and sighed.

"Deaaaaarrr!!! How many times have I said if you need help tell me!! You're pregnant for Serios sake!!" He said to the maid and she just grinned.

"Now, sweety!! No need to fret!!! Now, don't you have to take these girls to see the Doctor?" The maid said.

Arisa and Alexandra were snickering.

**\- Doctor's Office - **

A knock on his door he heard as he was looking at some documents he had gotten.

"Come in." Edward said as he looked up and smiled when he saw it was Alexandra but, who was the girl with her?

"Doctor, I brought the girls." The guard said and he nodded.

"Thank you Octus, I'll take it from here." He said and the guard nodded, closing the door.

"Morning Edward!!" Alexandra grinned at him.

"Morning Alex. Feeling better after yesterday?" He asked and the girl nodded.

"That's good. And this friend of yours?" He asked as he looked over to Arisa.

"Byleth, pleasure to meet you. My uncle has talk about you a bit before. Florencio is his name." She said.

"Oh!! You're Florencio's niece?! Is he here in Derdiu?" He said and Arisa shook her head.

"Sorry....he's currently in the Empire with his apprentice. " she said.

"Sigh...thank you." He turned to Alexandra.

"Will you two please have a seat? We're waiting for one more person. He'll be helping me today with your checkup Alexandra." He said.

"Alright." The girl and a few seconds later, a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said and the door open, revealing an older man with dark gray hair, light skin, a mustache, dark gray blue eyes and wore a monocle on his left eye.

His coat was dark light brown as he wore it over his brown suite and wore a black scarf with black shoes. He had a suitcase in his right hand.

"Forgive me for being late Doctor Edward. The carriage ended up getting stuck in the middle of the road!! I swear, if there is one thing, I have to complain about Derdui here, it's the constant water puddles all over the place!!" Professor Hanneman said as he closed the door.

"Believe me my friend.....I complain about it too." Edward's chuckled a bit nervously.

Arisa felt her heart stop. As much as she likes Hanneman from her original time playing the game, meeting him felt like a huge honor. But......

"_Don't do it Arisa_...." the tiny voice in the back of her mind spoke.

"Are these two the ones you told me about?" Hanneman said as he saw her and Alexandra sitting next to each other.

Feh and Falco both went on guard and hissed.

"Calm down you two." Arisa whispered and the two calmed down immediately.

"Actually, just the girl with the blue hair. She wanted her friend to accompany her today, that's all." Edward said.

Hanneman chuckled and nodded.

"Hello there young Lady’s. I am Hanneman, a Crest Scholar and Professor at the Officer's Academy. My friend here has informed me that you are hoping we can discover a few answers regarding your crest." Hanneman smiled to her kindly like a grandfather and Alexandra nodded.

"Please....I need some peace of mind. I'm worried I'm going to hurt someone by accident if I don't learn more. Can you help us?" Alexandra said and he nodded.

"And you young lady?" He turned to Arisa, "Do you yourself have a Crest?" He asked.

"I do. But I rather keep mine a secret. It's for my safety." She said.

"Very well then, if that is your choice, we shall respect it." He said.

"Let's start with some basic questions." Edward said as took out his notepad to write while Hanneman took out his miniature device that he had invented to see if a person has a Crest.

"Please stick out your hand." Hanneman said as Amir reached out her hand and he placed the small device over it.

It beeped and an image appeared on it. His eyes went wide as he stared at it.

"I have never seen this pattern before!!! Haha!! To think there were still undiscovered Crest out there I have yet to see! How thrilling! " Excitement filled his eyes and Edward coughed.

"Oh, sorry. I got a bit too excited. As I was saying, I have never seen this pattern before. Hmm....Alexandra correct?" He said and she nodded, "Do you know some information of your own Crest?" He asked.

"Yes. It is called the Crest of Aubin. They have served House Blaiddyd for generations what's more, are said to be the clan to have helped forge the Heroes' Relics." Alexandra said and Arisa looked at her worried.

"It's alright." Edward saw her worried look, "Everything here is confidential. The perks of being a Holy Magus is that we have a higher power than the nobles _(except royalty and Rhea)_ so they can't get information." He smirked.

"Damn....who knew Florencio had that much power.....? I thought he was just a high-ranking doctor!!" Arisa said in her mind.

"I don't mean to be rude but.....why are you all the way out here young girl? Where are your parents?" Hanneman asked and the men began panicking because they saw her little feathers drop and she looked ready to cry.

"Alex, do you mind if I answer the question for you?" Arisa and she nodded.

"Alexandra.....was being mistreated by her mother after her father passed away. So...to save her...we faked her death. I'm sure the news of the Fire of the Tailtean Plains you heard of?" She said and Edward nodded.

"Yes. The news reached everyone in Fodlan and that the daughter of the Duchess there passed away. So, I'm guessing you saved her then from her mother?" Edward said and Arisa nodded.

"Yeah.....I don't deny it. I got in serious trouble with my dad." Arisa chuckled a bit nervously.

"I understand. We won't say anything about this. Now, back to the subject. Edward, if you please?" Hannamen said and his friend nodded.

"Now, Alexandra, what does your Crest make you do? " He asked.

"I become hostile towards people with a certain crest. " She said.

"Oh? This is new. A Crest that makes its user hostile towards an individual with a specific Crest. Hmmm......Edward, you have access to the royal archives of The Kingdom correct?" Hanneman said as he had his hand under his chin, thinking.

"I do. Annnnnndddd," he stood up and walked to his bookshelf and pulled out a light blue book with gold lettering, placing it on the table, "I did a little research and found this." He said.

"_The Legend of the Ice Maiden_?" Hanneman raised an eyebrow.

"Correct. She was one of the 10 Elites. Originally there were 12 Elites but 2 of them were lost to history. And it so happens, the Crest of Aubin, it's symbol, is mentioned here." He opened the book to page 14 and there it was, the Crest Symbol of Aubin.

"The legend is that Cirina, The Hero of Ice, bore this Crest. She wields great power to control ice to her will. She fought by Reigan's side against the fight of The King of Liberation and was said to have been the one to try and negotiate peace Nemesis and Saint Serios." He said.

"Hmph....at least they got that part down right...." Alexandra flinched when Cirina's voice suddenly echoed in her head.

"Are you okay?" Arisa asked her.

"Yeah." Alexandra smiled and turned back to the adults.

"Interesting. I have heard stories of the Ice Maiden, but I never got the full story down because it never caught my interest. Perhaps I should take a better look at the legends of the 12 Elites then." Hanneman said as he turned back to Alexandra.

"However, I'm going to be truthful. When I was reading her legend, it says she eventually betrayed Reigan and fell to madness for the lust power and joined Nemesis, turning her back on Saint Serios, the 5 saints, the 11 Elites and the goddess." Edward said.

"THAT IS A BLOODY LIE!!!" Cirina roared and Alexandra quickly covered her ears.

"Shut up, shut up!! Not now please!!!" Alexandra whimpered.

"Child, are you alright?!" Hannamen said and quickly knelt down to check her.

"Wait...5 Saints…?" Arisa thought.

"Doctor Edward...is it possible for a Crest to create a split personality?" Arisa said.

"Wait what? Is that what her Crest is doing? It creates a split personality?" Edward said and the two men looked at the blue haired girl, worried.

"Child, breath. Deep Breaths." Hanneman said to Alexandra and the girl nodded, he noticed her eyes flickering between red and blue.

"Arisa, my medicine please!!" Alexandra said and Arisa quickly gave her the small bottle, she popped it open and drank it.

Alexandra let go of long sigh and nodded.

"Please keep going." She said.

"Are you sure? Do you want to take a break and then continue later?" Hanneman said.

"It's alright. I want answers.... that’s all." She said.

"Very well. As we know Crest are power incarnated. Those who carry Crest may excel in magic, display exceptional strength and any number of boons. More so if they carry a major Crest. However, " he shook his head and looked at the girl worried, "This is the first I have heard where a Crest makes its barer hostile towards those that bare a specific Crest and create a split personality." He said.

"From...what my uncle has told me...that this feature usually manifested in one specific female barer. Only the female that possess the major Crest of Aubin shows hostility while males can lose control of their emotions. I....possess a major Crest. Which....makes it more dangerous." Alexandra said.

"Do you know which Crest make you become hostile and their level of hostility?" Edward asked.

"From what we know," Arisa spoke, "The Crest of Cethleann makes her give the cold shoulder to that person. The Crest of Serios are small threats like, "Go away for I'll punch you." Crest of Cichol she wants to hurt them (_Arisa: Makes sense because Seteth can be a ----*Slap! *)._ Crest of Gautier she will actually try to hurt them and....." she hesitated to say the last one.

"The Crest of Reigan, she will murder them on the spot if they weren't hold back." Edward said and Hanneman looked at him shocked.

"This......is incredible information I admit but...I'm more worried about how much this affects the young girl's physical and mental health." Hanneman said.

"How does this connect to the Legend of the Ice Maiden?" Arisa asked and Edward's sighed as he turned to another page in the book, showing the picture of Saint Cethleann and Cirina, who looked very different from the version the girls see, looking down on the Saint with her pointing her sword at her, " Cirina was once Saint Cethleann's friend. During the battle against Nemesis, the two fought one another but even in madness, Cirina chose to spare Saint Cethleann despite Nemesis orders. My theory is that perhaps there is will of regret and wants the one that bares the Crest of Cethleann to stay away from them because they wish them no harm." He said.

"Bloody hell......I did not think someone saw through that one...." Cirina muttered, and Alexandra can feel her face turning pink.

"Hmmmm....then what about the Crest of Serios?" Alexandra asked and Edward turned to page 12, where Cirina stood next to Saint Serios, looks like the two were in a heated argument.

"Saint Serios and Cirina were both tacticians and well.......the book says the two would get into very heated arguments over plans for war. So, my theory, the Crest sees a bearer of the Crest of Serios as a rival of sorts." Hanneman said and Cirina was cursing a mountain of profanities.

"SHE IS THE WORST AUNT IN THE WORLD!! THE FALSE PROMISES AND ALSO RECKLESS PLANS!!! SHE KNEW NOTHING WHEN IT CAME TO OCEAN AND MOUNTAIN TERRAIN!!" Cirina fumed.

"What about the Crest of Cichol?" Arisa asked and Edward began laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Hanneman said and Edward turned to page 29 and it showed...

"Is she telling him off?" Arisa snorted as it showed the image of Cirina telling off Saint Cichol.

"Apparently the man was overbearing and far too overprotective of his daughter. So....you can imagine.....that one friend that tells off people and does not care what people think.....Hahahahaha!!" Edward lost it and started laughing, holding his stomach.

Cirina smirked proudly.

"Uncle is a pain in the ass!!! If no one tells him off, who will? I regret nothing!!!" Cirina said and Sothis just shook her head.

"Now....Crest of Gautier...." Edward stopped laughing and turned to page 60, showing Cirina locked in a deadly one on one battle with a man dressed in armor.

"Those two...absolutely despised each other. It is said that he did her wrong and betrayed her trust. At first, they were friends but eventually the rivalry the two had become strain and led to hatred. That was the first step that caused her to fall for madness because she wanted to surpass him." He said and Cirina growled.

"Surpass him....hahahaha... how very wrong.....I refused to become his lover and he tried to assassinate me....and my mother..." the woman growled and Alexandra bit her lip.

"Then.....Crest of Reigan....." Alexandra said worried and Edward turned to page 78.

"**_Chapter 22: Fall of the Ice Maiden_**. I'll give the small summary because the book is a bit on the graphic part for you girls." He said.

"I already read it." Arisa mentally sighed.

"Cirina's negotiations of peace between Serios and Nemesis failed. Lord Reigan saw that she had become corrupted for her constant lust for power. She turned her back on Saint Serios and the goddess, claiming Nemesis was the true God of the land and she will follow his order. Her and Reigan locked in a 4-day battle, neither side refusing to give in. Heavens roared; the land froze. The oceans flooded and forest burned down. On the fifth day, Lord Reigan used an illusion spell on her, forcing her to remember how she was in the past. Memories of love, joy, and pain made her realize her mistakes. Her tears fell but she was far too corrupted and her sins far too deep. She begged Reigan to end her life. With his Relic, Failnaught, fire an arrow that pierced Cirina's heart." He said.

Cirina was shaking. She was furious. Serios dare stain her name with such blasphemy?!?! How could she make such a lie that she begged to be killed?! How dare she say she committed sin?!

"At that moment, Cirina's regrets exploded. Her anger and wrath turned her into a dragon of ice. She flew through the land, freezing everything in her wake. Eventually, even in the form of a dragon, she disappeared. Legend say when snow falls in all four lands, they are her tears of regret. The land she froze today, is known as The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. " He finished, closing the book.

_"That isn't true...." _

Everyone turned to Alexandra, tears falling from her eyes, flickering between red and blue. Her pupils turning between her normal ones and her Crest. A single strand of her hair had turned the sickly pale blue.

"She's angry......" she muttered, her hands grabbing her own hair in fistfuls as she gritted her teeth, brought her knees in, "She screaming it isn't true...._everything is liar_...she keeps screaming....she keeps screaming traitor....she wants come out...she wants to destroy the lies... " she trembled and Arisa hugged her.

"Hanneman, could you prepare the lavender tea please? I think her Crest is reacting to the story......also, just one drop of the sleeping medication to help her calm down." Edward said and Hanneman nodded.

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes." Hanneman nodded and went to prepare it.

Arisa got up and stood in front of her friend, holding her hands.

"Alex, focus on me. Focus." She said to the trembling girl in front of her who slowly looked up.

"Did you know Arisa.....?" Alexandra muttered with a mechanical smile, "They say that those that have the blood of Crest in their veins say that at times they experience and see the memories of their ancestors of the one that bore that Crest. Cirina never had children." She said with a hollow voice and Arisa and Edward looked at her shocked.

Hanneman came back quickly and gently handed her the cup of tea. Alexandra gulped it down, not caring if some of it spilled on her dress. The girl smiled sadly as her eyes feel droopy and she fell asleep.

"I thought I said only one drop!" Edward glared at his friend.

"I did!! Sigh....I'm guessing the lavender enhanced it." Hannamen said.

Arisa let go of a sigh as she gently made her friend lay down on the couch, removed her cloak, and placed it on her like a blanket. Flaco chirped sadly and snuggled himself into Alexandra's arms and Feh also. Arisa smiled sadly as she patted her friend's head.

"She'll be okay. She should wake up in an hour. But....sigh.... this is a huge problem..." Edward sighed and Arisa turned to them.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"First of all, " Hanneman began, "We just witnessed how much of a toll her Crest takes on her. She seems to be constantly in an internal struggle to keep that second personality locked away. We can't get enough information unless I have a sample of her blood. It would produce results faster." He said.

"Absolutely not!" Arisa said and the men looked at her shocked.

"Calm down Arisa??" He said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just.... your friend..." he said, and she sighed.

"No... I’m sorry....I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have lashed out...it's just...I'm worried for her safety. That's all." She said and the two nodded in understanding.

She sighed and turned to Hannamen. It's too early but she will do what she can to gain a new ally.

"Professor Hanneman, " She began, and she felt Sothis raised an eyebrow, "I have been studying Crestology for some time and would like to ask you a few questions regarding it." She said.

"Oh!!! Such a young scholar and studying Crest. I must say, I am quite impressed to find a fellow Crest Scholar. What questions do you wish to ask?" He said and Arisa internally smirked.

"Have you ever heard of tarot cards?" She said and Sothis burst out laughing at faces the adults were making.

"Taro---what?" Edward said.

"Tarot cards. In Duscur they are called the Cards of the Stars and say they can tell the future. But, did you know that each card has a different symbol and meaning?" She smiled.

"I've heard of them before but what does this have to do with my research?" Hanneman said.

Arisa reached into her bag and pulled out her deck of tarot cards she made. All 72 cards. She pulled out one major arcana card, the Crest of Indech, also known as Temperance.

"In a country called Europe, these cards have symbols that are like Crest and each one has a different meaning. The Crest of Indech, also known as the Temperance, has two meanings. If the card is upright, it means balance, moderation, patience and purpose. If it is reversed," she flipped the card upside down, "It means imbalanced, excess, self-healing and re-alignment." She explained.

"Okay.....I get it!!!" Edward said and smiled at her, "This has to do with the nature of each Crest!! Am I correct?" He said.

"Ding, ding, ding!!! Yes!!" She said cheerfully and Hanneman nodded.

"Now, Alexandra's Crest. It is known as The Hanged Man." She said and the two sudden felt dread.

"The Hanged Man upright means pause, surrender, letting go, new perspectives. In reverse it means.... delays, stalling, resistance, and indecision. Are you two understanding how this card connects with Cirina and her crest?" She said and they nodded.

"Very interesting. This is the first I have heard of such ways of depicting Crest and their nature. It also has to do with the individual that has it, am I correct?" Hanneman said and she nodded.

"Is that why you chose the Crest of Indech on purpose because I have it?" He said with a small smile and she chuckled a bit nervously.

"Yeah....umm....other than that...I...heard you want to find a way to make Crest available to anyone if they desire." She said and he nodded.

"That is correct." He said and she noticed the shift in his aura.

"Professor......I......." she took a deep and looked him straight in the eye, catching him off guard.

This was not the look of a child, but an adult who has seen many things. Just what had she gone through?

"I want to find a way to remove Crest to save the lives of individuals who have suffered greatly because of them!" She said boldly.

Unbestowed to them, Gregory had woken up and was planning to visit Edward for his usual medication, but his hand froze over the door knob once he heard the girl's words. Edward and Hanneman looked at her shock and she spoke, after she sighed, feeling a small lift off her shoulders.

"I'm a doctor in training and I discovered a few things regarding Crest." She said as she made a water bubble appeared and it showed a faceless person.

"Like you said, Crest are power incarnated. Those who carry Crest may excel in magic, display exceptional strength and any number of boons. But.....how much does it actually physically affect them? How much strain does it put on their body?" She said and the figure was seen coughing.

"I.......the idea never crossed my mind...." Hanneman said, shocked.

Arisa smiled sadly, remembering the support conversions between him and Lysithea. The look of devastation Hanneman had when he learned the truth of what the two Crest did to the young girl.

"You speaking of that...." Edward spoke, catching their attention, "You remind me of two feared diseases here in Fodlan but also in the countries surrounding it." He said and Arisa suddenly gulped.

"The first one is called _The Devouring_." He said.

"AWWW SHIT!!! IT JUST HAD TO BE THAT ONE!!!???" Arisa internally screamed and Sothis's ears were ringing.

She never thought that the disease from _Ascendance of a Book Worm_ would exist in this world!! Then again.... magic does exist....so...it’s possible.

"Well...it's not exactly a disease but it is like a fever that is eating you from the inside. Thankfully, Doctor Robert found a way to create magic tools that can be affordable for commoners. He did it in honor of his niece who unfortunately passed away 14 years ago." Edward said and Hannaman nodded.

"As for the second one.....I think maybe you should consider this one my friend," as he talking more towards Hanneman, " _Magic Comatose_." He said.

"Magic comatose?" Arisa said confused.

"Consider it this way," Hanneman said as he touched the water bubble and it showed a young boy, "As a person grows, their strength increases over time because of age, training and such. The human body generates magic by taking in the energy of nature around them. Even more so when they are in synced with nature like those here in the Alliance but also the Empire. We have different elements of magic. Fire, water, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Dark Magic, Black magic, Anima, Light, and White magic. What's more they are divided. Also known as Reason and Faith Magic. " He explained.

"Back to the original subject" Edward said and sent a small ball of fire at the bubble and it changed to the boy coughing, " Our bodies grow and adjust to change as we grow. But what happens if you overuse your magic too much? It puts a high strain on your body. What's more...if there is a sudden shift in the magic flow of your body, it can be deadly. First off, if a sudden unknown factor is sudden added, the shift of the magic flow is too fast and the human body cannot adjust fast enough. This could put a huge strain on the body and greatly weaken it. In the worst-case scenario, shorten a person's life span." He said and Hanneman went pale.

"What's more, if the body constantly has a shift in magic, it can lead to the person entering a comatose state. The body is trying to readjust and adapt to the change; thus, it forced the mind to shut down and enter a sleeping state. The number one problem is that no one knows when they will wake up. The other name of it is called, _Sleeping Beauty_." Edward said and Arisa froze.

"I....I.....I........" the water bubble popped in she looked at her hands, Sothis quickly appeared and looked at her worried.

"Breath, Arisa, Breath!!" Sothis said.

"Young lady......you've experienced it…. haven’t you?" Hanneman said and Arisa nodded, gulping.

"The first experience......was on a trip to Dadga four years ago......I casted....a too highly advanced spell that saved my friends life....I passed out for 2 hours. The second one was two years ago. I...I....was attacked....I acted on impulse and used Daylight...." she said and Edward looked her horrified, "I......vomited blood...and....I entered a comatose state for a month....a strand of my hair turned white." She said and touched her hair, where she showed them the white streak.

"That's enough!!"

The door burst open and in came in Gregory, looking furious.

"Wait....it can't...Gregory?!" Hanneman quickly stood up and held his niece's shoulders, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey uncle.... glad to see your research is advancing...." the boy said bitterly.

"Who cares about my research right now?! What happened to you?! I thought you were...dead!!! Your father said you were killed by bandits to visit your mother's grave?! What happened to your hair and eyes?!" Hanneman said worried.

"Oh Professor....please forgive me for crushing your dream.....but I had to bring this reality to you..." Arisa internally cried but had to....it had to be done.

Gregory laughed bitterly.

"Isn't obvious uncle?" He removes his hands from shoulders and smiled painfully as he extended his arms out, "I have a crest....I have two them!! And you know what that cost me?!?!!? MY LIFE HAS BEEN SHORTENED TO THE POINT I ONLY HAVE A FEW YEARS LEFT TO LIVE!!! I WANTED TO SAVE MOTHER!! LOOK WHERE MY CHOICE LEFT ME AND EVEN THAT WASN'T ENOUGH TO SAVE HER!!" Gregory roared.

Arisa looked at him worried and flinched when his glare turned to her and quickly stood to defend Alexandra.

"Your bloody dream....to remove Crest....ha!! As if that was even possible!!?" He said and turned back to his uncle, "You desire to give Crest to any who desire it, did you ever think about how that could endanger the life of someone?! Look where that led me!! Look where that led me...." Gregory laughed but the tears that fell from his eyes were real.

Hanneman didn't know what to do...he didn't know what to say.

"Removing crest... is possible." Arisa said softly as she walked up to Gregory with a sad smile.

"Look kid, I don't------!!!" The girl suddenly placed her hand on his stomach and her hair turned mint green.

"If I can't remove it.....then surpass it!!" She internally roared and Sothis nodded.

The goddess held her hand and spoke.

"Your will is my will. My will is your will. I allow you to use this power. Even if only temporary, we are one." Sothis said and a magic circle with the Crest of Flames appeared beneath the boy.

"Surpass his second crest.......the cost....4 years of my life is equivalent to 24 years of human lives." She said as the green in her eyes turned mint green.

His eyes turned a shade of dark gray blue and some of his hair become the same color as Hanneman's. The magic circle disappeared, and Arisa coughed violently, another streak of her hair had become white. Edward ran to her quickly and seems this woke up Alexandra. The minute the young girl saw her friend cough, she bolted awake (_Alex: forgive me Feh and Falco for sending you flying off me!_!) And quickly stood by her friends’ side. Gregory stared at his hands and then to the mirror.

"What....did...you...do?" He slowly turned to Arisa, who was still coughing, thankfully not blood.

"I...gasp...used...gasp...cough!!! My crest... to...surpass your second one!! Cough! Cough!! You should have...cough!! Recovered some of your life!!" She coughed and Edward quickly used a healing spell.

"You're Ki--------" He didn't get to finish.

"Just shut up and get me some cider!!" Arisa said.

**\- 40 disasters minutes later -**

"Arisa!!! Alex!! Claude let me come in to come and get you tw------!!``she froze as she walked in on Edward scolding Arisa, who was stiff as a stone because it felt like she was getting scolded by her father.

"Hey, wha-----Amir....slowly.... back away slowly..." Claude said from behind her and the two tan kids slowly back away and closed the door.

"That was high dangerous spell and at the cost of your own life span?!?! Are you a complete idiot and the shift in your magic flown shouldn't be wavering this much-----" the scolding just continued and Sothis was groaning.

"Shut him up already!!" Sothis said and Arisa sighed.

"Look," she said a bit coldly, making Edward freeze, "I can recover the life I gave away by absorbing the life of things around me. In this case, " she touched the small tree he had in his office and it withered away, "I just recovered 2 years of my life because that tree was going live that long. Unfortunately, the evidence of the white on my hair doesn't go away." She said with a bitter smile.

"That doesn't matter!!! You still put yourself in danger...sigh..." Edward rubbed his eyes and groans.

"I made Hanneman swear he won't say a word about what we witnessed what's more we saw your Crest. He won't look into since you said you want it to remain unknown. First off all....." he sighed and sat down across from.

Oh, he was tried, pissed, so many emotions after that entire two hours discussing the Crest of Aubin and then Crest themselves. Then the girl throwing 2 new theories. The nature of the Crest and if it's possible to remove them. But he admits.... he gave her a quick glance. This girl...knows more than she lets on.

"Just what exactly did you do to Gregory? Some pigment returned to his hair and his eyes also. I also noticed that his second Crest, has been surpassed temporarily. Allowing his body not only readjust to the magic flow but also....the strain on his body has been temporarily relieved." He said with narrowed eyes.

Arisa crossed her arms and put one leg over the other. If she was an adult, she would look like she of in defense but also about to make a deal. But in truth, this was the position she would always sit in when giving lessons to her students in the past. True, it was intimidating at times, but you get used to it.

"I have been working on the spell I cast for your two years. The first focus was on plants. About a year ago, we had a bad harvest in my village, and I began to search for the cause. Thankfully it was something simple as Canker, easy to identify because the part dead is of the stem is discolored. So…during that time, I was just barely getting into Crestology and decided to test a few of my own theories regarding my own crest." She said.

"Hmmm...is that so? Is that why you brought the topic of Tarot cards?" He said and she nodded.

"Guess you can say.... I’m still seeking personal closure." She muttered.

"Back to the topic, I decided to see if I could find a way to reverse the effect of the plant disease or abolish it completely. So, testing phase began. I used the dead harvest as my test subjects. You heard of science correct?" She said and Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Arisa, that is a dangerous subject to bring up. I'm listening." He smirked.

She smiles back. Finally, a realist like she was.

"As we know, canker is an injury often associated with an open wound that has become infected by a fungal or bacterial pathogen. Canker diseases frequently kill branches or structurally weaken a plant until the infected area breaks free, often in a wind or ice storm. And it just so happens....that year we had pretty bad winds storms, harming many of the fruit trees. My first test subject was an orange tree. And like each spell that exist, it has a certain number of commands. The first command is to heal the broken tree branch. The second command was to mend it back together. The third one to kill the fungus, the fourth, get rid of it, and so on and so forth. So, what if I combine science and magic? I used a healing spell and a medical plant treatment and combined the two. The result? The healing properties of the medicine greatly increased but also healed the tree." She said and Edward nodded.

"Interesting. But based on your reaction and frown on your face, it was only a temporary heal." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah...2 months at most the tree was healed till the damn thing came back. I began experimenting, using different levels of magic and plant medicine and materials. My conclusion? I can't make it go away, but I can temporarily surpass it. I then began to think it was possible to do the same with Crest. This time I rewrote the spell so it was towards humans. And...my first test subject of the spell...was Gregory. I took....A big gamble." She said and he glared.

"I can guarantee if that spell failed and my friend ended up dead, I would have sent you to prison." He said and she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah....but....I'm glad it worked out. Your friend.... suffered at the hands of....." she looked down to the ground and felt a hand on her head.

"I know....that's why I became a doctor. To help the people I care about. Thank you, Arisa. I also think you might want to consider this." He said and stood up, walked up to a bookshelf, got a small package of papers, 20 pages and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked she opened it and saw it was a test of 100 questions.

Half of them multiple choice and the other half you need to write.

"This is sudden, but do you mind taking this test for me? You're Florencio's niece so I have high expectations. Also, don’t put your real name." He smiled.

"Sure, I guess." She muttered as she took out her quill.

This was going to take a while. What Arisa did not know at that time was that the test she was taking was the practice Medical Exams of the Church of Serios. The very same test that her uncle took.

\- With Hanneman-

"And that's what happened...." Gregory sighed while his uncle shook with anger.

"And your siblings?" Hanneman could barely say.

"It's alright. After faking my death, I went back to the manner and snuck out all my siblings and a good portion of money. We're living here in the Alliance and changed our last names for our safety. I'll take you to see them. They'll be happy to see you again uncle." Gregory smiled sadly to him.

The boy was completely caught off guard when Hanneman suddenly hugged him. The older man felt like he had failed his sister again. Now, seeing his nephew after 10 years after her death...the boy is only 15.....to endure so much...

"I'm sorry.....I wish I could have saved your mother...but also you.." Hanneman whispered as he let go of him and Gregory chuckled.

"Uncle, it's alright. I didn't understand back then since I was only a brat but now, I do. My mother's death affected us all. But now...." he smiled to him, "I'm not holding back, and I plan to continue moving on. I'll be honest, I'm not very fond of your Crest research, but...I think it may have the answers to save many victims of this damn Crest system." He said.

"Hahahah. You're just like your mother. Despite the horrible treatment she received from your father.... she did everything in her power to keep smiling and protect you kids. I'll continue my research if it means I can help people like you." Hanneman said as he ruffled the boy’s hair.

"Seriously uncle? Anyhow, I'm quite happy living here in the Alliance. The pay is pretty good for me being the librarian of the Reigan Manor but also the public library here. Come on, I'll take you to see my siblings. Hope you aren't afraid of heights!!" The boy said cheerfully and Hanneman paled, because the boy had a love for dangerous things.

"Gregory, for Serios sake, please tell me we aren't flying a wyvern there." Hanneman said.

"Oh no. We're not." The boy said and the older man let go a sigh of relief.

"We're flying a kinshi, uncle!!"

"GREGORY!!!!"

**\- with Alexandra, Amir, and Claude- **

"So, you found out more about your Crest then?" Claude said as he and two girls were sitting near the small koi pond near the training grounds of his home.

Their feet dangled a bit and some of the fish nip at their toes. Falco was perched on Claude's head while Feh was on Alexandra's. Puka happy laid down on the boy's lap, purring. Alexandra seemed much better and took her medication. The girl nodded as she spots Gregory climbing on a bird.

"That's right. I'm not exactly happy with the answers I got but it'll do for now." She said and all of them looked up to the sky because they heard screaming.

"BBOOOYYYY!!! SLOW DOWWWWNNN!!!"

"NAH UNCLE!!!! THIS SPEED IS NOTHING!!!! HAHAHAHAH!!"

"Ah. Gregory is at it again." Claude snickered as they saw a huge multicolored Phoenix looking bird fly high in the sky flying at rapid speed.

Gregory was laughing like a mad man while Hanneman was holding onto dear life.

"Looks like the old man lost a few years of his life." Amir snickered as they saw them fly away.

"Almost forgot," Alexandra said and handed him a small box.

"What's this?" Claude asked and she smiled.

"It's a gift. I'm sorry again for what happened the other day. I hope you like it." She twiddled with her fingers and the boy opened it.

In it, hand bow with arrows and also....the boy smirked as he pulled out the book in it and Amir looked at her friend shocked.

"You got him a book about pranks and poisons?!!?" Amir screeched.

"Yeah....I just felt...it was right!!" Alexandra argued back.

"You doomed us all!! That's what!!" Cirina said in her mind.

Claude burst out laughing and grinned to her as he strapped on the small hand bow to his wrist.

"Thank you really. You didn't have to but...I really appreciate it. Speaking of presents, I got you something too!!" He grinned.

Amir excused herself, saying she needs to check on Red Hare in the stables, which wasn't a complete lie but also because she felt like the third wheel. Claude stood up and walked behind her.

"Can I um.... touch your hair?" He asked and the girl nodded, her little feathers fluttering.

Her face was slowly turning red as she felt him undo her Chinese buns, her hair gently falling, showing how long it really was, to her waist it went. It was soft to the touch and Claude gently braided her hair and put in a high bun, but also leaving a small braid lose like his. To keep her hair in place, he took out a hair pin that had a blue deer on it. He gently put it in her hair and smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at the reflection on the water, the look of amazement on her.

"What do you think?? Hope you like it!!" He grinned.

"I...I...you did an amazing job brat!!" She grinned then gasped.

Claude couldn't help but burst out laughing while her face was turning red from embarrassment, her feathers shaking and fluttering, giving away how she felt.

"Cute." Was what Claude thought as he looked over to her.

"Sorry I'm late!!"

The two turned when they heard Arisa's voice and the girl smiled as she was holding a book in her arms.

"Arisa!!" Alexandra smiled and ran up to her.

Claude couldn't help but stare. The girl only had one streak of white hair before but now she has two. It's been bugging him for a while he'll ask right now. He had predatory gleam in his eyes, the smile of schemer.

"Hey there!! So, you're Arisa huh?" He smiled as he walked up to them.

"Yes I am. Sorry we never got to talk properly." She smiled softly to him.

"It your name Arisa or Byleth? Because Amir called you Byleth and Alexandra called you Arisa. Which is it? I'm confused." He said.

"Arisa is my nickname and Byleth is my birth name. I go by both. Feel free to call me either." Arisa said with her smile still.

She was hard to read. He wasn't liking that. He could usually tell what was going on in a person's mind but her? He couldn't tell at all. It felt so strange, like a puzzle and it greatly interest him.

"Oh?" He heard her say as she noticed the small hand bow in his wrist, "Hmm...Archery huh? Say...do you mind doing a quick demonstration on a target practice over there?" She pointed to the target wooden circle.

"Umm? Sure?" He was confused.

Alexandra was silent as she watched the scene. She knew that look in Arisa's eyes. The look of a teacher. She knew her friend was about to go into teaching mode. Claude picked up one of the practice bows and ready his aim as he pulled back the arrow. Arisa watched silently as Feh landed on her head, and Amir returned. Everyone was silent as Claude let go of his arrow.

"Tch." It hit the blue area, number 6, bottom.

"Too many mistakes." Arisa said as she put her book away in her purse and pulled her own bow, walking towards the target.

Claude's jaw dropped as he saw her skillfully fire each arrow, each one hitting the center each time. Her stance was straight, her shoulders relaxed, her eyes sharp, her body position reminded the same after each arrow fired. Arisa let go of a breath she was holding turned back towards Claude.

"That's how you fire an arrow properly. Even more so," she pulled up her sleeves and threw one of her daggers, never breaking eye contact with him, it hit the dead center of the target, "Use your dominant eye. You're too tense and your grip is lacking." She said with a monotone tone.

He had never seen such amazing skill in Archery. He...he...

"Train me please!!" He blurted out, shocking everyone.

Arisa smiled and crossed her arms.

"Well, this is first. I don't mind teaching you but what am I going to get in return?" She smiled to him.

Both Alexandra and Amir backed away because the aura between to two shifted from kids to battle of tactics. Claude thought for a moment and spoke.

"I'll pay you 3 gold coins. It's enough to cover 3 months." He said and Arisa shook her head.

"I'm not looking for money. That isn't what I want." She said.

"Well now. I thought you're a mercenary." He said.

"I am. But I don't exactly seek money. How about this?" Arisa smiled and pointed to herself, Alexandra and Amir, "I teach you Archery, Alex teaches you riding lessons and Amir teaches you how to use an axe?" She smiled.

"Whoa whoa!! Why bring us into this?!" Amir said on the defensive side.

"Come on Amir," Alex said, "We got nothing better to do anyway. Yes, we're still doing jobs here in the Alliance, but I think this is a good opportunity to help him out. You saw how...." she muttered the last part.

"Yeah I know that...fiiinnnneeeee! We'll do it!! But make it 6 gold coins. Two per person." Amir grumbled.

"Whoa Whoa!! That's way too much!!" Arisa and Alexandra said.

"Hmm...3 then. One per person." Amir said and Claude grinned.

"Deal. That's on your end though. What about Arisa and Alexandra?" He said and Alexandra smiled shyly.

"You...already gave me this hair pin....so...I'm perfectly fine." She said.

Arisa, Sothis and Amir were so going to tease her later.

"What?! That was a gift!! Come on, name your price. And you can't say no." Claude smirked, and Alexandra pouted.

"Fine....umm.... then.....how about.....magic books related to water and ice magic?" She said.

"Access to the library. Got it." He nodded and turned to Arisa.

"So, how about you? What do you want?" He smiled.

"Access to the forbidden section." She smiled and Claude felt he just triggered a walking bomb.

Son of a gun......somehow he knew her request was going to come back and bite him. What's more, she's at the age required in order to read those books. He still has 3 years left.

"Alright then." He walked up to her and reached out his hand, "I'm Claude von Reigan. Nice to meet you **_Teach._**" He smiled at her.

Arisa stared at him and patted his head with a soft smile, shocking him.

"_I know that smile doesn't reach your eyes_." She said and Claude stiffened as she shook his hand.

"Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner, mercenary and future Professor. Nice to meet you _little prince_." She grinned.

"Wait, why little prince?" He asked but internally he was panicking.

"Because you remind me of the Prince of Persia. He's a character from a book I love reading." She grinned.

The next 2 two months, Claude and the girls trained together and taught him lessons. Judith at times would silently watch the training sessions and couldn't help but smile as she saw how much happier Claude was. Even if Arisa showed no mercy when she would teach. Of course, the girls still had their jobs as mercenaries and found a balance between their lessons with Claude and the group.

_But....what no one in all Fodlan knew...that the most history changing event was going to happen on The Verdant Moon: August: Arisa's and Sothis's birthday month._

**\- August: Verdant Moon: Day 13: Enbarr -**

With violet eyes, humming as she drew in her journal, the young girl smiled a bit satisfied as she looked at the drawing of rose in her hands. With her brown hair tied with purple ribbons, and a new red dress, the young girl smiled. She wore low heels and white tights to go nicely with her dress.

Knock knock.

"Come in!!" She quickly closed her journal and let go of a sigh of relief when she saw it was her older brother.

"Chris!!!!! You scared me!!" The girl glared at the young boy who was older than her by 5 years.

"Sorry Edelgard!! Just came to get you. Remember? Today is the Holy Blessing." A young boy with brown hair, wore a white suite, which unfortunately was uncomfortable and would gladly rip it off if he could.

Edelgard smiled at her 12-year-old older brother as she walked up to him to fix his tie.

"Thank you." He sighed and she grinned.

"Are the others also ready?" She said.

"Yup. Dad and Mom decided we're going to watch an opera before coming back. Thankfully it's early in the morning and the Holy Blessings isn't till night!" Chris grinned to his little sister.

"Are we watching the legendary Songstress Manuela?" She asked excitedly.

"Hell, Yeah we are!!!" Chirs said and heard a cough.

"I advise you...." dark slick black hair that covered his right eye, and revealed his left light green colored eye, glared at the boy, "Not to use that language in front of Lady Edelgard, Lord Chris." He wore a white button up shirt with black pants and shows.

Of course, on his waist, was a sword.

Chirs sighed and turned to him, with a smile.

"Now, Hubert." He smiled to the 10-year-old boy that took his damn job too seriously, "Let loose a bit. Besides, my baby sister doesn't mind." He said.

"Hell, yeah I don't!!" Edelgard said back and Hubert looked ready to beat down Chris while the said Lord was internally crying.

He was going to get a yelling from his uncle if he learns the language Edelgard is learning from him.

"El... umm...could you not say that when Hubert or Mom, Dad, uncle, or nobles are present? Just between us and our siblings please?" Chris said.

"Alright..." she pouted as the three began to leave the room.

"I'm hoping something interesting happens today."

**Chapter 16: Twilight: Crest of The Hanged Man: End**

**[ ------------** ]

** _BLOODY HELL!!!! This chapter is the deepest I ever went into researching Crest Lore, Tarot cards, medicine and then throw in some of my own stuff. The Next Chapter will be shifting from the girls to a new environment. Yes, we'll finally seeing Edelgard but also, a brand-new OC of mine that will be appearing in the next time skip. Now, Edelgard before everything went down in 1176, had 10 siblings, which made it perfect for me to add more to the story!! _ **

** **

** _You guys won't be seeing the next chapter unfortunately till I am done with my finals in a week. I also wish everyone who are taking finals also good luck._ **

** **

** _Fun fact: All the Crest have a representation of the Major Arcana cards._ **

** **

** _Crest of Aubin: The Hanged Man_ **

** **

** _Crest of Flames: The World _ **

**See where I'm going? ;3 **


	20. Chapter 17: Eclipse: Noa

\- _Dream: 1,000 years ago -_

** _Where the north wind meets the sea_ **

** _There's a river full of memory_ **

** _Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_ **

** _For in this river all is found_ **

** **

** _In her waters, deep and true_ **

** _Lie the answers and a path for you_ **

** _Dive down deep into her sound_ **

** _But not too far or you'll be drowned_ **

** **

_Her voice sang so sweetly yet haunting as she sat at the edge of a cliff. Her curly dark green hair flowed gently in the wind as she looked up into the night sky. Her green eyes held a smile as she drew in her journal, she made using a tree bark. She smiled fondly as a shooting star passed by, fixing her glasses and....picking up a jug of wine and gulping it down._

_"Hhyyaaaaa!!! I swear this wine is the best!!!" She smiled as she wiped her lips with the sleeves of her dress._

_Nothing made it better when she was alone and studying silently. Except when she and her husband were alone and had...."their sessions". She continued to write until she heard small footsteps approaching silently. But she had the ears of a wolf when it came to hearing._

_"Nice try Serios." She said and there was a small yelp as she bent her head back a bit and smiled at the young girl with mint colored hair and eyes, who pouted._

_"I thought you would be asleep Noa!!! " Serios said and the woman now known as Noa just smirked._

_"Oh my, oh my ~ liwwile Sewios thinks she can tell me when to sleep!!! Hahahah!!! Shouldn't it be the other way around? You're supposed to be asleep young lady!!! I'm not about to have mother scold me when she wakes up!!" Noa said as she stood up a bit to quickly and fell off the cliff, like usual._

_"Noa!!!" Serios screamed and quickly backed away when she saw her sister had turned to her half human-half dragon form._

_Noa sighed as she gently landed back to the ground, flowers blooming where her steps touched. She smiled as she made her dragon features disappear and was surprised when Serios hugged her tightly around her waist._

_"I'm alright Serios. You should know I can just fly. You're a dragon too, you know." Noa said and sighed when she saw Serios was sobbing._

_"You know I hate it when I see you fall off a cliff each time!!!!" The little girl sobbed loudly._

_Noa groans but smiled softly as she gently cupped her sister’s cheeks, wiping her tears._

_"Serios, even if I fall off a cliff each time, I'll never leave you alone. I promise." Noa smiled softly._

_"Promise?" _

_"Promise." _

_A promise that was broken by fate._

\- **_End of Dream -_**

**\- Imperial Years 1169: July 25th: Blue Sea Moon: 19 days Before the Holy Blessing -**

Emily groans as she sat up from her bed, her naked body was shown as the blankets slid down. Despite being in a human body of age 15 with a mentally of a 1000-year-old woman, she was glad at least some of her old features of her original body were there.

"Why now am I dreaming of my past?" She muttered as she gently got off her bed, slid her feet into her slippers shaded like sheep, and walked towards the restroom to bathe.

Her daily routine was simple. Wake up, bathe for an hour a half _(the hell?),_ get dressed, eat some breakfast and head to her medical workshop in the city. But today she had to work in the palace, so she left in charge her assistant for today. She was dressed in a white lab coat with the Crest of Lamine on the back of it, the royal flag of the Kingdom was patched on her left shoulder of her lab coat. Under her lab coat, she wore a simple purple blouse, black pants that are easy to move around in, and low black heels that allow her to run and walk without being in pain. She took a bite of her apple as she walked down the palace halls. If one were to describe it, it looked like the legendary castle of Camelot. Beautiful blue, clear glass, the flag of the Kingdom hung proudly. She made a turn to the left and stood in front of the doorway to the roundtable conference room. She sighed. She hated politics with a passion but being a Holy Magus, it was unavoidable.

"Politics...politics...politics..." she grumbled and pushed the door open.

Just like in the story of King Arthur, the king sat with his knights around the huge roundtable. But in this case, it was the king, a few knights and the heads of the Noble Houses in The Kingdom. Along with her and Cornelia of course. It felt like she was in bloody lion’s den. It felt like the war meetings when she, her siblings and mother in the past were planning to fight off the Agarthans. She took her seat next to Lord Lanato, and he nodded. He was one of the few nobles she approved of.

"How much have I missed?" She whispered since that was her usual question in case she accidentally arrived late.

She never did but hey, you never know.

"Nothing so far. We are still waiting for a few others to arrive. Goodness you look tired!! Just how much work did you have?" Lord Lonato said and she chuckled dryly.

"Actually, quite the opposite. I stayed up reading a book that was recently published by an author named Cecilia Shariac _(Arisa: Achoo!! Who's talking smack?!)._ King Arthur and the Knights of The Roundtable. I must say, quite the read. I honestly loved it. I can't help it was inspired by the Knights of Serios and The Kingdom. Though I must admit, not a fan of Lancelot." She chuckled as did Lord Lonato.

"I see you love that book too. My son won't stop talking about it." He said and she giggled.

The doors opened in came the last of the few nobles. They took their seats and King Lambert nodded.

"Let us begin the conference _(war)_." King Lambert said.

Lord Keilman stood up and Emily notice he looked happy. Hmm...that's a good sign. Despite Lord Keilman could be a pain in the ass, he was a good man, compared to half the nobles here.

"I bring good news my king!!! Trade with Duscur has reopened again!! The first trade port reopened in the Alliance about a month ago and the trade ports are slowly beginning to reopen again. Even if at a slow pace, it is good to say that new goods will be coming in soon." Lord Keilman said joyfully.

"I see. That is good news. We are still working out negotiations with Duscur since their system is different from ours but hopefully, we'll be able to open more trade soon. We have also learned that the new head of trade in spices, salt, and silk are the Snowdrop family." King Lambert said and everyone nodded.

"Concerning trading regulations," Count Gautier spoke, "Have they been spoken of yet?" He said.

"I'll be honest, I'm not happy they have opened trade to Sreng and Almyra. But that is their choice and not ours. We can't interfere with their traditions." Lord Keilman said as he sat down.

"Personally," Emily spoke, making everyone turn, " I agree with Lord Keilman. Despite the differences in our cultures, one must also think of the two sides of the scale in order to create a balance in trade. First off, " her hand glowed, conjuring a projection of products from Sreng, "As we all know, sugar cane does not grow here in Fodlan and must be brought in from Sreng. And as we know, relations with them are strain. Especially between House Gautier." She said.

"Hmph. If they stop invading my territory, we wouldn't have to go through the whole trouble of importing goods from Dadga to get the things we need." Count Gautier said.

"Have you actually tried to speak and do negotiations?" Emily smiled and the Lord stiffens.

"I thought so." She said.

Honestly!! The only voice of reason is her, Lord Lonato, The King, Lord Rodrigue, and Sir Gustav.

"Back to the subject," King Lambert said and turned to Lord Galatea, "How are things in your land? Has the new farming method helped bring a new harvest?" He said.

"My King, it has. Yes, we are still struggling but we had a much better summer harvest this year. That is more than enough." Lord Galatea smiled.

Emily let go a sigh of relief. Honestly, that girl, Kiana....she knows damn well the woman is only saying a certain amount of information. That is good. She is careful, cations and knows what will happen if she says far too much.

"Ah, that is wonderful!!" Cornelia spoke, "Not only is the land recovering but I assume the people as well?" She smiled and Emily frowns.

"Yes! The medicine you, Lady Kiana and Lady Emily have prescribed have done amazing wonders. The health of many of my people has improved and what's more, the land seems to be blessing us with herbs growing." Lord Galatea said.

"Speaking of Lady Kiana....." Count Rowe said and everyone turned to Emily, who wanted to murder Cornelia who purposely brought the subject of her friend, "Has she.....spoken to you these past few months?" He smiled.

"They all really want her want her to become part of the Kingdom....Cornelia especially because even she has figured out the girl knows a lot more. Fuck you hag....I'm not letting any of you get near this girl nor her knowledge....." Emily internally thought then spoke.

"Lady Kiana and I have not. She has returned to her homeland and will not be returning to Fodlan till 1175. She is a busy woman and I respect her space." She said.

"Tch." She heard very faintly from half the Lords and Cornelia.

"Changing the subject," Emily said, "The Holy Day of Blessing is soon. Have preparations begun?" She said.

"Of course!" Lord Rodrigue said, "As much as I despise being put in charge of it this year," he sent a glare to King Lambert, who smirked, "Everything is going smoothly. Surprisingly my sons are having fun choosing the food that will be served." He chuckled.

Thankfully the meeting ended smoothly and by a miracle, no cat fight between Emily and Cornelia ensued _(All men: PRAISE THE GODDESS!!!)._ The 15-year-old redhead walked back to her office and screeched when she saw Prince Dimitri and Princess Lestia in there.

"What are you two doing in here?!" The girl said and Lestia smiled.

"He hurt his hand again. Snapped a sword in half and Felix is crying." The girl said and Dimitri glared at her.

"I did n----hhiisss...." he hissed at the pain and Emily grabbed his right hand and sighed.

"Once more," she saw his palms were red with scratches, "Use gloves." She gently hovered her hand over his, it glowed a light blue, and they healed.

Dimitri sighed as she ruffled his hair then spoke.

"I really wish I didn't snap things like this each time....my Crest keeps activating at random times." Dimitri said and Emily smiled to him softly.

"Remember the training exercises I told you about?" She said.

"Meditation?" He said confused and Lestia grinned.

"Can I teach him?" The blonde girl grinned.

"Dimitri, I think it be best you train with your sister for a week. It'll help you have better control of your Crest and it's power." She said and he nodded.

"I'll right. I'll give a try. And thank you Emily, we'll see you later tonight!! Take care care!!" He said as he and sister waved and left.

Emily sighed as she locked the door and activated her sound barrier. Once she made every single security spell in her office was in place, she spun like a ballerina, green light surrounded her, and she warped away to an unknown location.

**\- ?????? -**

No one knows where this place is, only she and the members of this group know. Emily von Miller Zoltras gently landed in an ancient room. Stone walls, blue fire torches, ancient stone table, yet the place was like an auditorium, enough to host 100 people. Truly, this organization she is the leader of, only has that many people. She saw many have arrived and wore their white cloaks, different from the people of those Who Slither in the Dark, and the symbol of a Star was on it. She walked to the center and many removed their hoods. Of course, she raised an eyebrow when she saw Glenn, the newest member of her group, but she trusted the boy, since he is only two years younger than her and far too smart. Truthfully, he also wanted Zander and Sylvain to join also but this was a task he didn't want them to find out about, also for their safety. Many members of the group were people that chose to leave the Church of Serios of many reasons and the other half were survivors that escaped Those Who Slither in the Dark or were victims of the Crest system. Others were people Lord Alexander took in. She knew no one here would betray each other. One of the abilities of her Crest is that she could immediately detect if one had ill will and plans to betray.

"Good evening everyone. Glad to see you all are doing well." She spoke as she set down a folded piece of paper on the stone table, "As you all know, we'll be breaking into the Holy Mausoleum in 19 days. Have you all been keeping tabs in your country?" She said.

There are 3 groups, each one of the 33 people. One to keep track of what goes on in the Empire, one to keep track in the Alliance and of course, the one she is in, to keep track in the Kingdom. The extra remaining one person, is a spy to keep track of the Church of Serios.

"We've noticed suspicious activities going one lately in the underground black market in the Empire," the Leader of the Empire group said, "We haven't had a closer look, but we fear a _coup de gras_ is happening soon." They said and Emily nodded.

"That's not good.....Keep tabs on it. We may have to help certain people into hiding." She said and the leader of the Alliance group, Gregory, smirked.

"Good news, The Faerie Queen will be lending us her support!" He said proudly and many cheered, "Bad news.....we found out some members of TWSD have created a base in Duscur. The nobles are doing what they can to fight them off, but the battle is wavering..." he said.

Emily did not like that news one bit. She noticed Erik stand up to speak.

"Cornelia was been getting off our radar and....we confirmed...she's hunting down Kiana Kalsana." He said the floor underneath Emily, thorns began to grow.

Many looked at each other worried and this was Glenn's first-time seeing Emily shaking with anger.

"Haaaaaaa.....so the hag is looking for her then......? Even with no description nor what she looks like.... she’s doing what she can to hunt her down.....haaaaa......" Emily said lowly.

She took a deep breath, the thorns disappearing.

"Lucius." she turned to the young man with long blond locks of hair, dressed in a blue robe, a yellow colored cloth wrapped around his waist with a gem hanging on it, a white cloak and blue colored eyes.

Lucius smiled and nodded as he presents a scroll.

"Lady Rhea along with Seteth, and Flayn will be leaving to Enbarr. Beleth will be left in charge of the monastery while they are away. There will be guards like usual guarding the entrance of the Holy Mausoleum. Thankfully, during my time there, I have stumbled upon many hidden passageways. It's still confusing but I have mapped out everything that I can." He said and summon his staff and projected the underground layout.

Emily nodded and smirked.

"Just as I thought," she pointed to certain area underneath the library, "We have our blind spot. Tharja, is that spell almost ready?" She said as she turned to a dark corner in the room.

"Hahahahahaha...." a low and creepy laugh echoes and Glenn flinched.

"First time here?" Gregory said to him.

"Yeah....to be honest...this still a lot of information to take in." Glenn sighed.

Honestly......learning the truth behind Crest and history felt like he drank an entire bottle of wine. Not that he's ever drunk wine but you get what I mean!

"You're only 13, kid. Trust me, you get used to it." Gregory gave him a small smile.

A young woman emerged from the shadows. Light pale skin, black straight hair with parts tied, and gold crown. She wears a black Cape and her clothing...is very questionable. Gregory covered Glenn's eyes, while the said boy was confused.

"You're still pure." Gregory chuckled a bit nervously while the woman stared at the two.

It felt like she was looking into their souls.

She turned to Emily and smiled.

"All is ready. Now, who will you bring to the mission? Obviously, Gregory and I will be going to undo the seal on Serios's tomb." Tharja said as she held a black grimoire in her hands.

"Erik, I, you two," She looked over to Glenn, "Glenn." She said and many stood up to protest.

"I object!!! He is still new to the group and isn't ready for this!!" A woman yelled out.

"Agree!!! He has yet to gain ex------ooohh...so that's why...so he can learn..." one man said, and many sat back down as Emily nodded.

"As you all know, during these past 5 years, Cornelia killed many people that served Lord Alexander. We held a proper funeral for all of them. But now.....the only one right now that is skillful enough with de-activating traps is Glenn. That is the main reason we are taking him." She said and the boy took a deep breath.

"This is my first mission and I won't let you down. Even...if learning the truth of the Church of Serios and who the true enemy of our people are, I'll do everything in my power. I die for my beliefs only." He said and Emily nodded.

"I'm counting on you Glenn." She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Next up," she looked to her list, "Wind Twins: Hiro and Liko!! You're up along with Sophia!" She yelled out.

From the Alliance group, two young men that wore armor like jackals, nodded. One's armor was the color dark green; this was Hiro. And the other wore a black one, this was Liko. They both wore mask of jackals to hide their identities.

"You two are in charge of looking out in case guards show up." She said and they nodded.

She turned to a young woman how was dressed as a holy nun and had a pink grimoire in her hands. Her hair was pink with streaks of blue, and one green eye and one yellow eye.

"I'm having you prepare the escape routes just in case. Have the warping spells ready along with the memory erase fog." She said and the woman nodded.

"19 days from now, we will raid the Holy Mausoleum!!! This is the first step to creating the change that is needed!!! Everyone else, make sure to keep your eyes open. Those who Slither in the Dark will have become more active!! Be careful!! You know what to do!! Dismiss!" She yelled and many nodded.

A few minutes passed and the only ones left were her, Erik, and the team that will be going. 

"Glenn, let me introduce you to the team." Emily smiled as the group walked up.

"This is Sophia von Hyrm. A former noble of the Empire. She left 40 years ago because her father was executed by the Church of Serios for his choosing to defect from it. He....had many secrets and found out many things. He was part of this organization to take down TWSD." Emily said and Glenn looked at pink haired woman who smiled.

He just barely noticed her ears were a bit pointy.

"Yes, true. But I'm sure you're questioning why I look like I'm 21. I lived in the world of Fae for many years to hide from the Church of Serios. Lady Titania is very kind. It is a pleasure to meet you Glenn. Hope we get along." Sophia smiled to him and he nodded.

"Likewise." He said and then turned to the Twins.

"Names Liko!" Liko grinned to him.

"Names Hiro!!" Hiro saluted him.

"We're from a village in The Valley of Torment!!" They said together.

"The hell.....? How one earth does people live there?!?!" Glenn said and the twins chuckled.

"You be surprised what magic is cable of. Our bodies are adapted to the heat there and we live most of the times in the mountains nearby." Hiro smiled.

"Besides, we got a bone to pick with TWSD. Let's just say......our families suffered." Liko said.

Glenn nodded and turned to Gregory and Tharja. The said woman smiled to him.

"Hello there boy. My name is Tharja. I am a Dark Mage that has been on the run for 5 years. The Church of Serios did not approve of my choice in studying the dark arts so as you can guess, they wanted me executed. Accused me of tricking people into sinning and such. If you need me to hex someone, just say the word." Tharja giggled eerily.

Would it hurt for her to hex Cornelia?

"Forget the woman," Gregory grinned and pointed to himself, "Names Gregory. Former noble of the Empire. I'm a survivor of those piece of shits and have two Crest (_Glenn: WHAT?!)._ I'll be helping you out if things get out of hand. You already know Emily and Erik. Anyhow," he turned to Emily, "You said there was something else you needed to take from the tomb other than a fragment of that sword. What else are you taking?" He said and everyone turned to Emily.

The woman had no emotion in her eyes as she looked at the Crest stone in her hand and then to them.

"I'm taking my body back." She said and Erik frowned while the others were confused.

"Wait, body?? But you're here with us." Liko said.

"Other than Serios's tomb," Emily said, "There is one more tomb that we will be raiding. It has the body of the original bearer of the Crest of Noa." She said.

"What I have now in my hand" she showed them the Crest stone that had the symbol of Noa, "Is the heart and blood of the body. What is needed now to complete it is, the body and the soul." She said and Sophia frowns.

"The body is in the tomb and the soul....is you...." she said and the other 5 minus Erik looked her horrified.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Tharja said, "If you so recklessly try to return to the original body after....how many years?!!? It can kill you!!" She said.

"I know. That's why Edward along with Lucius will be with me to make sure the procedure is a success. Rhea......" Emily gritted her teeth, "Has already fallen too low." Was all she said.

She will get her body back!!! One way or another!!

**\- President Day: Augusts: Verdant Moon: Day 13; Enbarr: Opera House - **

_Écoutez ! écoutez !_

_C’est le son des instruments joyeux_

_Qui nous appelle et nous convie !_

_Ah ! –_

_Tout un monde enchanté semble naître_

_à mes yeux !_

_Tout me fête et m’enivre!_

_Et mon âme ravie_

_S’élance dans la vie_

_Comme l’oiseau s’envole aux cieux !_

It was as if angels were singing down from the heavens. Today was the Holy Blessing Day of Enbarr, said to have been the day the Goddess first created the land. The first land to have been created was the Empire before the founding of its Empire. The opera house was full, grand, beautiful like a huge fancy theater. There were seats down and many balconies up. One, was specifically reserved for the Church of Serios. Lady Rhea sat silently as she watched the legendary Songstress, Manuela Casagranda, sing the role of a young girl named Juliet. Flayn hummed happily to the song while Seteth watched silently. Of course, there were guards like usual to protect the three. Manuela puffed out her chest as she sung out much higher notes, her hair was neatly put in a high bun, a few strands of her hair loose. She wore a beautiful red dress, fit for a queen. She stopped and turned to sing together with her partner, who played the role of Romeo.

Thus, today's opera was the tragic tale of two lovers, Romeo and Juliet.

Rhea let go of a sigh and Seteth turned to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I wished Beleth would have come but we cannot leave the monastery unguarded. Hopefully he and Alois aren't having too much trouble." She said and turned back to the opera.

"I must be truthful," Seteth said, "I was very surprised when I learned you had a son. I don't recall you ever getting married." He said and felt a pinch on his side.

"Father!! How rude!!! I'm sure even Aunty has fallen in love at some point!!" Flayn said.

Thankfully the guards were placed outside, so the three were free to go by their real names if they desired. Rhea chuckled and sighed.

"It's alright Cethleann. I took in Beleth 18 years ago. Since then, I have been more than happy to raise him as my own son. He's a good child." Rhea said.

It wasn't a complete lie. Truthfully, she created Beleth. Originally, he was supposed to be the 11th vessel for the Crest of Flames but that changed. The baby child she created breath, had life, a soul, and a beating heart. Rhea could not believe it and was downright shocked. The child was not meant to have a soul. She could not bring herself to implant the heart of the progenitor goddess into him and chose to raise him. 19 years of raising a child was roller coaster. There were times she would ask for help from the nuns and especially the 12th vessel she created, Rosa. Beleth loved playing with her and would call her Aunty. He was devastated when he learned that she had passed away. But also, his mood was a bit happier when he learned he had a cousin _(*cough* Arisa Byleth *cough*)._ Rhea never told Beleth her true motives and who she really was. Was this what parents go through when they wish for their child to become someone better than they are? For them not to learn of their past.

"I finally understood what my sister and my mother went through raising me." Rhea internally sighed as she looked towards the other balconies.

The love of a mother, the love of family. Is that why many humans fought wars at times? She turned to look around the balconies and her eyes zero in on one specifically. Two rows down, 6 to the left, she never thought she would see a familiar face again.

"Sniff." The two turned towards Flayn, who was sniffing the air, "I...Sandy?" She said and instantly Seteth stiffened.

Rhea turned back to the balcony she was looking.

"Hmm..he hasn't changed one bit." She thought as she looked at the balcony where the Varley family was.

Florencio sat happily chatting with Lord Reines and sitting next to him was little Bernadetta, who's eyes were sparkling as she watched the opera, while hugging tightly to her chest a teddy bear. There seem to be hope rise in her chest that Jeralt was here in the Empire. And if he was here...then _that child_ was here as well. Her usual smile came to her lips as she looked around the balconies until....

_Her blood ran cold and her heart felt like it stopped._

6 balconies away, was a young woman with long curly dark green colored hair that touched the floor. She wore a simple white gown and had her hands intertwined together. She had a closed eye smile and round glasses. She just kept looking down at the opera as Manuela sung in a sad tone as her and Romeo were separated and had to return to their families.

"N-Noa?" She said barely and Seteth and Flayn heard her, their eyes quickly went to look at the balcony where she was looking at.

Their eyes went wide as they spotted the young woman who just kept her closed eye smile but then slowly their way. Rhea shook as the woman just kept her smile. Oh, she thanked her mother that it was dark, and no one saw her suddenly standing up, looking at the woman, terrified. The woman slowly opened her eyes, they were the same mint green that she missed but Void of any emotion. Seteth could only stare in shock while Flayn had a hand over her mouth to keep from hearing her gasp. The woman smiled and her lips moved. Only they understood what she was saying.

_Good to see you again, Serios. _

At that moment, the duet ended, and an eruption of applause filled the opera house. The red curtains closed, and the lights went on, showing that the audience has a 20-minute break to do what is needed. The woman was gone, like she was never there.

**[ ------ ]**

"That was amazing!!!" Edelgard said excitedly as she jumped excitedly next to her mother, Lady Patricia.

"Calm down El!" The twin brothers said while the twin sisters just giggled.

"You two give up..." Chris said and their father chuckled.

"Did you see her amazing dance skills??!! Oohhh!!! I want to be able to dance like that one day!!" Edelgard said excitedly and Hubert sighs.

Chris just patted his back.

"Welcome to my world." He snickered and Hubert glared at him.

Not too far, Rhea was being greeted by many and was barely keeping her composure in check. She noticed Florencio separated from his group, and the man was using his hat as fan. The opera house felt too hot and it was only 10 in the morning. Bloody hell...summer in Enbarr was the worst. Thankfully ice magic is used to keep the place cool. She smiled as she walked up to him, and he didn't notice till she spoke.

"Florencio, it has been quite some time." She smiled.

The man froze and slowly turned towards her.

"A-ah!!! L-Lady R-Rhea!!! Forgive me for not noticing you. This summer heat is just.... unbarring." he said as he finally got his composure back.

"It is alright. I'm sure it is the will of the goddess that our paths cross again. Are you here with the others?" She asked.

Florencio knew damn well she was talking about his sister and Jeralt.

“I’m here with my apprentice, Lady Bernadetta. I have been living in The Empire for some time and have decided to pass down my knowledge to someone of my choosing." He smiled.

"I see." She smiled at him, "I hope you do well. I was wondering, is Jeralt and the others here as well?" She said and Florencio gave her a closed eye smile.

"Ahh....you see, we all went our separate paths. Sandana has returned to Almyra and the last I heard of Jeralt was 8 years ago unfortunately." He said.

"You're not getting anywhere near them." Florencio thought as he saw the barely noticeable twitch in her smile.

"I see. Very well then, I am glad to see you are doing well. May the goddess protect you." She smiled and left.

Once she was out of his sights, Florencio felt he could breathe again till mint green eyes were suddenly in his face.

"Ghaaa!!" He screeched and had his hands up.

"Ohh!! Pardon me!! I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, you smell like someone I know." Flayn said to him and Florencio looked like a terrified cat.

"Ahahahaha....it's alright." He chuckled as he fixed himself, "May I ask what this scent is?" He said.

"Jasmine and lotus tea." She said.

"Aaaahhh!! You must mean this!!" He reached into his purse and took out a small charm bag.

"My sister made this for me many years ago." He smiled.

"Ohh...I'm Flayn. Sorry once again to have scared you. Umm...are you...Sandana's brother, Florencio?" She asked and Florencio looked her shocked.

"Y-Yes. H-How do you know my sister?" He said.

Sandy has a lot of explaining to do when he returns to Remire Village.

"Oh!! She's my mother!!" Flayn said happily.

Florencio felt like he was running over by an army and collapsed in shock to the ground.

"Aaaahhh!!!! Man down!!! Medic!! Someone bring water!!" Brenedatta screamed as she ran to him, his soul flying out of his body.

Many ran over to him and Lord Reines was trying to revive him by fanning him with his hat. Flayn quickly ran back to her brother, who let go of a sigh. Typical of Florencio.

"Flayn....please don't speak to him again....." he said and Flayn pouted.

**[ ---- ]**

Rhea felt her heart stop once more as she saw the same woman again sitting comfortably on a chair, her closed eye smile, remained there as always, never changing. It felt strange that no one even walked up to the woman. Like they couldn't see her. Right when she was going to walk up to her.

"Miss, what are you doing here alone?"

She quickly hid herself behind a pillar. She looked out and saw it was the young prince of the Empire, Chris Von Hresvelg. The young boy sat next to the woman, who still had her smile.

"_Ara....."_ the woman spoke, "You can see me?" She said.

The boy is confused.

"Of course, I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Chirs said.

"Only those that have seen death can see me." The woman said and he just stared.

"I never seen anyone die." He said and she turned to him with her smile.

"That may be so, but your soul," she pointed to him, "Your past life, you have. Tell me, do you feel like someone is missing in your life?" She said.

"Uhhh....okay??? I'm perfectly happy with my family. Why would I feel someone is missing?" He said.

"Does the name **[----]** sound familiar?" She said and he froze.

"Umm....yeah....but...please don't tell anyone!!" He said and the woman chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't." She smiled.

There was a strange silence between the two until she spoke again.

"_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lie the answers and a path for you_~" she sung, and the boy looked at her shocked.

"_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_~" he sung back and quickly covered his mouth.

The woman chuckled as his face turned red.

"I'm quite happy to know my song is still sung. I used to sing that song to my little sister." The woman said with a giggle.

"You have siblings?" He asked.

"Yes. A long time ago. Many have passed on, but a few are alive. Ah." She looked over to the door to the outside garden opened, "I shall be going now little one. Have a good day." She said and stood up to leave.

"Okay, have a good day miss....?" Chirs was unsure what do call her, and the woman patted his head.

"My name is Noa." She said with her smile and left.

Rhea quickly went after the woman named Noa. Noa was silent as she walked through the garden, it almost seemed like she was walking in random directions on purpose. The one-sided chase turned to 5 minutes and soon, they arrived at an isolated part of the garden, in front of a statue of Saint Serios. The garden was filled with many different flowers that have yet to bloom, colors of blue, white, purple and the rarity of green. The woman stood looking up at the statue with her closed eye smile, her back facing Rhea. They were 10 feet apart yet...Rhea felt like the little girl from many years ago that used to love chasing after older sister.

Rhea took a deep breath and spoke, her voice a bit shaky.

"Is...it really...you?" She was barely able to say, and the woman never moved, the closed eyes smile still there.

"Please....is it really you Noa?" Rhea said once more to the woman.

No response only silence, and it was uncomfortable.

"Please answer me Noa!! I know it's you!!" It was extremely rare for Rhea to lose her composure but only very few saw this broken side of her.

Her son, Flayn, Sothis, Seteth and the rest of her siblings. Especially the woman named Noa, who did not move nor respond.

"_Sing with me a song~_" Noa sung suddenly catching her off guard as she never turned to face her, "_of **silence and blood**. The rain can't wash away the mud~"_ she sung then slowly began turning towards the woman.

"_Within my ancient heart dwells_~" her closed eye smile was still there as she turned to face Rhea, "**_Madness and Pride_**_, can no one hear my cry ~"_ she finished, and her smile remained.

Rhea shook as she looked at Noa before her. She was so close yet so far. She couldn't bring herself to approach her. How was this even possible? Now shouldn't be here. Especially since her body was sealed away, and it no longer had a soul, her heart. So why?

"My, my, my~" Noa spoke and Rhea looked up, "You've grown Serios. You really have become a beautiful woman. But...." she slightly turned to face the statue, "Can't say I approve of the ways you handled things. Hmmm.....you must have a deep fear of humans." She said.

"How......are you here?" Rhea said and Noa turned back to her.

"Good question Serios. How exactly am I here when you have my body locked away?" Noa said as she turned back to her.

Running footsteps were heard and Noa's smile seemed to grow when she saw it was her older brother and her cute little niece come. The two gasped when they saw her. Flayn felt tears well in her eyes as she spoke.

"A-Aunty Noa.....h-how?" Flayn tried to hold back a sob as Noa kept her smile.

"Impossible....I... thought...you---" Seteth did not get to finish.

"You all thought I was dead. There. I said it." Noa smiled as she un-intertwined her hands and walked up to rose bush and touched one of the flower buds.

"However," she kept looking at the flower buds, "I'm not happy with the way you sullied the name of Cirina, my second cute little niece. Serios and Cichol, I'm disappointed in you two. You all made her look like a woman gone mad. Did you both despise her that much because she was half Nabatean and half Agarthan?" Noa said with a bitter tone despite her smile never wavering.

"What? Aunty, Father, is that true??" Flayn said as she quickly turned to the two adults.

"Noa.....that is enough..." Seteth said a bit low yet the woman never wavered.

"Hmmmm...Cethleann. I think you should hit the history books and look up what was written about your cousin and friend. They did her dirty." Noa smiled as she turned back to them.

"Noa.........that's enough.... more importantly....just....how much..." Rhea said and Noa only barely opened her eyes.

"Oh, I know everything that went down these past 1,000 years." She said and Rhea stiffens.

"Exactly how you were able to successfully able to bring back Mother from the dead." She said both Flayn and Seteth looked at Rhea shocked.

"Noa....you know where that child is.... don’t you?" Rhea's fist shook, her composure slowly breaking by the second.

"Yes I do and unfortunately for you, that child is dying because of your choices." Noa said and Rhea looked at her shocked.

The archbishop stormed over to her sister and was about to grab her shoulders, but her hands went right through. Rhea was shocked looked up to Noa, her heart froze as she saw the woman opened her eyes completely, showing how lifeless they looked yet they held.... humanity. Noa began to float away and stood on top of the statue, looking down at all three of them.

"Cethleann is innocent because I know her heart is pure and has learned to accept others." She began, "Yet you are still a bit naive my little niece. You have yet to learn more of the world but the one you seek, is not too far. The paths will cross once again." Noa said and Flayn could only stare in amazement.

"My stupid uptight older brother," she said and Flayn quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing while Seteth looked ready to yell at his sister, "You messed up big time that's what!!! Honestly, no wonder women these days prefer to be single!!" Noa smiled and even Rhea barely managed to keep her laughter in check while Seteth was red from both anger and embarrassment.

Finally, she looked down to Rhea, who her smile completely disappeared with a frown.

"Rhea, hmm.....till we meet again my cute little sister." Noa grinned and disappeared in a shower of gold dust.

"NOA WAIT!!!"Rhea yelled out but she was gone.

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_

Noa's song echoed through the garden. Rhea panted she her body shook and turned back to Seteth and Flayn.

"Contact Beleth and have him check the Holy Mausoleum. We'll be returning to the Monastery first thing tomorrow morning." She said and all three quickly returned to the opera house.

This reunion with her sister, shook her to her core.

**\- Meanwhile at the Monastery-**

A huge barrier had surrounded the place. Time was frozen. Not a single soul moved in that place. The spell took 4 months to create and would only last 30 minutes.

"Hurry up...ppplllleeeaaasee!!!" Sophia grunted as she oversaw maintaining the spell.

They had already entered the Holy Mausoleum thanks to the Crest stone Emily had. The group descended the stairs as Lucius and Liko stayed with Sophia to protect her and extend the time of the spell if needed.

"Hey," Hiro said as he saw Glenn staring at the strange necklace he was given, "make sure not to lose that necklace. It was created so we didn't have to wear a mask. Only us who have the necklace can hear out real names and see our faces. To others that don't have it, it is nothing but a blur." He explained and Glenn nodded.

"It took 4 years to perfect that damn thing. I swear I'm never messing with illusion spells ever again." Gregory said as they arrived and saw the entire place filled with different tombs.

"4 traps to the left, 6 to the right, a few to the west and watch out for the 3 golems and projectile mage." Glenn said as he pointed to different spots.

"You have a good eye for traps." Erik commented as they made their way carefully to the main tomb.

"You be surprised the secret training I do with Jakob. That man is a monster when he trains people." Glenn shivered at the memory.

He felt bad for his son and friend, Dwyer.

"Halt." Emily said as she suddenly took out her whip sword and glared up a head.

Everyone looked shocked at the woman with mint green colored hair who smiled.

"Hello "_me_"." Emily said to the woman who opened her eyes.

"Hello my future self. I see we reincarnated as a human." Noa smiled and the others were instantly on guard.

"Gregory and Tharja, go undo the seal. Glenn, protect them. Erik, go undo the seal to the tomb behind Sirius throne." She ordered and the others nodded.

"Ah!! My beloved!! Glad to see you are well!!" Noa smiled as Erik quickly ran up ahead of her.

Emily frowned as she glared at her past self.

"I know exactly what you are. You're the embodiments of my remaining regrets." She whipped her sword with a loud "Crack!!", electricity flowing through it as the two women slowly walked to each other than lunged.

"Hyyaaahh!!" The two clashes in a hand to hand combat.

Their fist met, creating waves of air with so much force. Each kick met equally, each punch stopped the other, each one canceled each other out. Despite the height differences, everyone felt they were watching mirrors fight each other. Noa laughed happily as their attacks met equally while Emily gritted her teeth.

"Say Emily!!" Noa laughed as she managed to kick in the stomach, "Why are you trying to get our body back? " she said and Emily grunted.

"Isn't it obvious? For my sake." She said and Noa frowns.

"Is that so.....?" She jumped away and her fingers cracked, her nails became sharp, and her eyes became slits, " I thought it was for our little sister's sake." She said and dodged Emily's whip.

Emily went void of emotions.

"For Serios sake........Do you really have that much regret over our last argument?!?! Yes, we messed up!! Yes, we were ignorant!!!" Emily yelled and Noa looked at her shocked.

The red head pointed at her past self and boomed.

"LISTEN HERE YOU **MILF**!!! I ACCEPT MY ACTION AND REGRETS!!! I ADMIT WE DID WRONG!! I ADMIT WE WERE SELFISH AND COCKY!! AND WE STILL ARE!! BUT I FIGHT FOR MY SAKE!! MY BELIEFS!!! DON'T TWIST OUR MOTHER'S WORDS!!! DID YOU FORGET THE ROLL OF THE OLDER SISTER?!?! IF OUR FAMILY HEADS THE WRONG PATH, WE BRING THEM BACK!!" Emily roared furiously and Noa looked at her shocked.

Her body began to crack and Noa began screaming.

"NO NO!! STOP!!! DON'T YOU REGRET OUR DEATH?!? DON'T YOU REGRET OUR LAST WORDS TO OUR SISTER?!" Noa screamed and everyone looked at her shocked while Emily walked up to her.

SLAP!!

Emily slapped her and Noa slowly looked over her. She was crying. The older woman fell to her knees and sobbed as she her younger counterpart knelt and sighed.

"Of course, I regret my last words to our little sister. If we can't accept the past, then we can never move on. Serios is far too blinded by grief and obsession to bring our mother back. Noa, my past self, look at us now. Do you see "_us_" as the lonely girl who only cared about her research?" Emily said and Noa looked around.

She giggled softly and spoke dryly.

"We really aren't alone anymore........we've met so many new people.... people we grown to love....people we have grown to cherish.....even if we still have distrust towards humans...we understand them...." Noa muttered.

"Emily, the seal is undone!!" Gregory yelled and the redhead quickly pulled out the sword.

Noa stood up and walked towards them, touched, it glowed a light blue.

"You know what to do." She muttered and Emily nodded, taking The Sword of the Creator to her knee and...

CRACK!!!

Snapped it in half.

"Forgive me mother...." Emily whispered as she took the part of the top of the sword and placed back the handle.

"Emily, I have your body!!" Erik said as everyone turned to see him carrying the same woman, Noa.

"The seal has been put back exactly as it is. Same with the Serios tomb." Glenn said as the two mages finished.

The red-haired girl turned to her past counterpart, who smiled sadly.

"Thank you....now go..." Noa smiled and disappeared, a peaceful smile on her face.

"I will." Emily muttered and turned to the group.

Everything was put back the same and they quickly ran to where the others were. Sophia's eyes went wide at the sight of the broken sword and Emily nodded.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

The spell was undone, just 30 seconds before the spell went away. Time resumed as usual, as if nothing happened. Beleth entered the Holy Mausoleum to make sure everything was alright. Not a single thing was moved, everything looked the same.

"I swear....mom is too paranoid each time...." he sighed as he returned back to his office.

He really hated paperwork.

**\- Back at Enbarr-**

"Aaaaammiiieeerrrr!!!" Edelgard sang joyfully as the opera was now over, and danced happily, and dragged Hubert to dance with her.

While the boy was happy his lady was dancing with him, he glared at the twin brothers and sisters who were snickering while the little ones along with Chris, was laughing out loud.

"Hey Hubert, need a hand?" Chris teased and instantly shrunk away at the glare the 10-year-old gave him.

"I'm perfectly f-------" he gritted his teeth when Edelgard accidentally stepped on his toes.

"Aaah....sorry..." she said a bit embarrassed.

Many chuckled at this and enjoyed the sight of the children. Even Bernadetta had the courage to walk up to Edelgard and introduce herself. Florencio smiled and nodded in approval as he watched his cute apprentice make new friends. But he shivered and didn't even dare to look in a certain direction. He knew that smile and look bore into his soul. It was Rhea's and he could tell; the woman was in a very foul mood. He took a deep breath and excused himself to use the restroom. Seteth followed him and of course, those two didn't go that direction but to the garden.

"You can stop following me." Florencio said as he turned to face Seteth, who was 5 feet away.

"Is that why you purposefully came to this part of the garden?" He said and Florencio nodded.

"I'm not telling you where my sister is. Got it?" Florencio growled and Seteth glared.

"So, you admit you lied that she is in Almyra?" The advisor said and he glared.

"How about you explain to me why you want to see her?! Will you judge her again like you have so many times?! Don't you dare look down on humans!!" Florencio said back.

"Hmph." Seteth said and crossed his arms, "I have my reasons." He said.

"Oh, well sorry mister Holy man!!" Florencio mocked him and Seteth glared.

"Look, I don't even want you to come near her!! She's finally moving on!! I don't need you to bring back hurtful memories. Goodbye Seteth!! May the goddess bring the eternal flames onto you!" Florencio said and stormed passed him.

**[ -----** ]

He was pissed. This day was originally tended to be enjoy with Lord Reines and Bernadetta, now it's ruined!!! Goddess, he despises Rhea and Seteth with a passion and wish he could straight up murder them! But the young girl Flayn came to his mind and he took a deep breath. He could tell the girl is innocent and naive. He took a deep breath once more and turned to head back to the opera house to see Bernadetta but screeched like a cat when Rhea was in front of him suddenly.

"Hello Florencio, I am glad to see now we can finally talk alone." Rhea said and Florencio coughed.

"Lady Rhea....I'm having too many heart attacks today....." the man gasped for air as he had his hand over his heart, it felt like it was going to burst.

"My lady....if this is about Jeralt and the others, I already gave you my answer." He said.

"On the contrary Florencio," she smiled, and he raised an eyebrow, "have you heard of a young woman named Kiana Kalsana?" She asked.

"Pardon, but who?" He said confused.

"Kiana Kalsana. She is the one to have cured the epidemic that was going through Kingdom." Rhea said.

"Oh. The one that outdid Emily." Florencio snickered and then regretted saying that.

"S-Sorry about that. Just um.... please pretend you never heard." He coughed and Rhea chuckled.

"It is alright. I actually have a job for you, Florencio." She smiled and the man instantly shivered.

"Lady Rhea.....I'm sorry but.....I'm not taking any request. Medicine, yes. Medical checkup, yes. But anything else, it's a no." He said firmly.

"At listen to my request before you reject it." She said and he sighed.

"Very well." Florencio said.

He knew he was going to regret this.

"I need you to do a medical checkup on my older sister. She has been in a comatose state for 5 years. I need someone professional to see if it’s possible she may wake up." Rhea said.

"Oh.....if it's that then, very well. When would you like me to come by?" He said, he let go a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow morning, I will be heading back with the others to the monastery. You will accompany us. Once the checkup is done, you will be paid as usual." She said.

"Very well then." He gave her a small bow.

"Also, please get along with Seteth."

Bloody hell.

**\- The Next Day -**

It felt like a prison. Being in the Church wagon with Rhea, trying to ignore the glare of Seteth but at most calmed him down from unleashing his silver tongue on the man was his younger sister, who sat next to him. Honestly, he would have rather stayed with Bernadetta and her Uncle but alas, he can't reject Rhea's request to check on a patient. He'll never live it down in his life. He let go of a sigh as he looked out the window and sat up straight.

"Wait, stop the cart." He suddenly said and the driver raised an eyebrow and everyone else was confused.

"Seteth, barrier around the cart now." He said sharply and quickly left out.

"Wait, Florencio!!" Seteth yelled out everyone's eyes went wide as huge wall of plants grew around the cart.

It was barely for a moment, but they all saw a flash of fire. The barrier of plants disappeared, and they heard cackling. Florencio was on all fours, snarling like a beast at the one responsible. Seteth recognized the fighting style.

"Go now!!" Florencio roared to the diver and instantly the horses began running.

"Flayn, watch Rhea!!" Seteth yelled as he jumped out of the cart, summon forth his lance.

"Brother/Seteth!!" Both Flayn and Rhea yelled out, but they were already far away for safety.

Seteth stood next to Florencio as well as around 7 Knights, the rest were tasked to defend Rhea and Flayn.

"_(Ahahahaha!!! Well if it isn't the traitor!!! You look so comfortable protecting those disgusting children of the goddess_!!)" A man with sickly pale skin, crimson hair, dressed in black armor of a dark knight, smiled at them.

"(_Otto!!! What are you doing here?!?)_ Florencio roared furiously.

No one could understand what the two were saying but Seteth's eyes were going back and forth between them. He knew exactly what they were saying.

"(_Ah, oh that. Just a little hello. You and your sister have done a pretty good job running from us. Solon wants your head.)"_ The one known as Otto smiled as he readied the lance in his hand.

"(_These people have nothing to do with this!!! Leave before I RIP your throat out!_!)" Florencio snarled as he held his daggers.

_"(Oohhh!! Scary. Oh, just shove it. Hmph_.)" His eyes shifted to Seteth, who glared.

"(_I'll leave you and your pretend life for now. But know this......we will have your heads.)"_ Otto smiles and disappeared.

Florencio stood back up and began coughing.

"Cough!! Cough!! Shit...." he looked at the small blood splatters in his hand and quickly took out his handkerchief to clean it.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked around and the knights nodded, "Good.....I'm sorry you all had to witness me become like that. Seems I'll have to take care of some personal matters soon." He grumbled as he finally recovered.

"Florencio...." Seteth said lowly, and the purple haired man glared.

"Not now Seteth........" Florencio snarled.

The rest of the way to the monastery, was a suffocating silence.

**\- 2 hours later - **

After calming down a frantic Flayn, who kept insisting both see the healing mages of the Church, Florencio sat in the waiting room. The man had faced buried in his hands. If there was one thing he hated, it was that at times his Crest turned his form of fighting to beast. Even worse when he grows to care for someone, which so happen to be Flayn. She reminded him of Bernadetta. He didn't hear footsteps approaching till he heard a bloody familiar cheerful voice.

"General Florencio!!! It's been ages!!"

"Oh for Serios sake.....why him....?" Florencio began groaning out loud, not giving a damn who heard him now.

"Oh? Are you sick? Should I bring one of the healing mages?" Alios Rangeld said worried as he looked to purple haired man.

He was knight dress in bulk armor of the knights of Serios. He had light brown hair, dark green eyes and had yet to grow a horseshoes mustache. Florencio slowly looked up to the 34-year-old man and just smiled tiredly to him.

"Hello Alois.......It's good (_not_!) To see you again." Florencio said as he saw the man sitting across from him.

"It's good to see you too!! The last time I saw you was ten years ago with Captain Jeralt and Sandy. You haven't changed one bit!! Haha!!" Alois laughed and Florencio chuckled.

"Well....you be surprised where fate takes you. Hope you are doing well here." He said.

"I must admit, it's not the same without you three here. You all did raise me after all. How is Captain Jeralt?" Alois asked.

"I haven't seen him in 8 years. We all went our separate ways. I do hope he is doing well." Florencio lied.

"Agree. Oh, I should introduce you to the newest member of the Knights of Serios. Beleth, come here!! This is one of the legendary former generals of the Knights of Serios, The Shield Breaker!!" Alois said as a Beleth came in.

Florencio started with wide eyes at the young man. He looked like the Male version of his niece!! Beleth smiled to him and stretched out his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you General Florencio. I am Beleth Serios, Rhea's son." He said and the two shook hands.

"Ah!!! I had no idea Lady Rhea had a son. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too lad. Good luck out there with the knights, especially with him." He motioned to Alois.

"Wait, why me?" Alois said.

"Your terrible puns that's what!!" Florencio said and Beleth agreed.

"My puns are not terrible!!" Alois glared.

"Florencio."

Everyone turned to the door and saw it was Seteth.

"Good. Beleth and Alios are here too. We'll be entering the Holy Mausoleum. Two too will stand guard while we enter." He said and the three males looked at each other confused as they followed him.

**[ ------ ]**

"So let me get this straight....." Florencio was rubbing his temples as he was walking next to Seteth and the others were behind him, "Lady Rhea's sister is being kept in a special made casket in the Holy Mausoleum because the church is directly connected to one of the magic veins that provides not only energy to the woman but also keeps her alive and healthy?!?! What madness is this?!?! You don't keep patients in a bloody tomb!!!" Florencio threw his hand in the air, just barely keeping himself from running a head to give a mouth fool to the Archbishop.

"Believe me General.....I thought the same....." Beleth sighed as they made it to entrance.

"It is Lady Rhea's wish and her decision. Respect it." Seteth said and there at the stone door, was Rhea, Flayn and.....

"Who?" Florencio said he looked at the feminine young man.

"Good evening. I am Lucius. I am one of the healing mages here. Lady Rhea has assigned me to help just in case." The blonde smile and Florencio nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Florencio, Holy Magus." He said and the two shook hands.

"Likewise." The two nodded and turned towards Rhea.

"Everyone do be careful. There are traps here for my sister's protection. I will take you through the safe path." She said and they all nodded.

The woman turned as he hands glowed green, the Crest of Serios appeared before the stone door. It slowly opened and both Alios and Florencio were amazed. Once the door was fully opened and they descended the stairs, it closed with a loud thud. 5 minutes of walking and they reached an ancient cemetery.

"Fancy.....yet ancient" Florencio thought as he noticed how green the place was and also the torches.

The walked to a stairwell that led to a cracked stone throne. The man narrowed his eyes at and saw Rhea made a turn to go behind it. Which he admitted, was weird. The group went behind. There, before them, was beautiful tomb made of jade stone. Rhea began draw symbols in the air, the top of the casket, glowing and let out a small hiss. The smell of jasmine, spider lilies and roses filled the air. The casket lid slowly floated up and gently placed next to it.

"Okay, now understand. The magic flow here far much superior and potent. It not only keeps the body from aging, but also keeps it healthy. Interesting....it also has a greater effect of the one in the sleeping state has a Crest. The most that will only grow is their on their head. They will only look like they are asleep." Florencio said and made quick glance to Lucius then back to the casket.

Florencio walked up, and in his field of vision he could see white flowers inside but...

"Ummm....Lady Rhea, there's no one in there." He said and everyone's eyes went wide.

"That's...impossible..." Rhea was barely able to say and ran quickly to look inside.

Her body began shaking as there was literally no one inside. She prayed that the version of her sister was only her soul but now seeing that her body was gone, just fully confirmed her sister had now fully reawakened, and that wasn't good.

"Whooa!! Whoaa!!" The woman's knees gave out and she passed out from shock, Florencio just barely caught her on time.

"Mother!!" Beleth ran up to her, along with Seteth and Flayn.

"She's....gone...Noa....gone.... where...." Rhea muttered, her eyes, hazy.

"Lucius!! Get her bed ready!!! Alois!! Get me lavender flowers along with warm water!!!" Florencio yelled out and the two men bolted to do their jobs.

"Lady Rhea, breath!! Don't pass out on me now...." Florencio said as he was fanning the woman.

"Beleth, can you carry her to her room?!" He said and the boy nodded.

"Sorry mother, but please hold on!!" Beleth said as they ran back to the monastery.

**\- 30 minutes later -**

Beleth paced outside of his mother's room, worried sick. He didn't think the disappearance of his aunt would affect her so much. He heard the door open and saw Florencio come out.

"Is she alright?!" He asked worried.

"She's alright. The shock was too much and made her blood pressure rise. Other than that," he handed him a small bottle of pills, "One pill per day for one month. Make sure she takes it after she eats. These are vitamins but also to help her with her blood pressure before you ask. Make sure she gets a proper meal, plenty of rest because it was painful obvious, she has been overworking, and have her drink some lavender tea every two nights for 2 months to help her recover from lack of sleep." He said and Beleth nodded.

"Thank you so much Doctor Florencio!!! I don't know how we can ever repay you." Beleth said.

"It's perfectly fine. No need to worry. I need to rest. Is the dining hall open?" He asked and Byleth nodded.

"It is. Doctor Florencio, how much will it cost for the medicine?" Beleth said and Florencio shook his head.

"No, it’s alright. Free of charge." He said but Beleth disagrees.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that!! How much, please?" He said until he got a karate chop on the head.

"I said free of charge lad!!! For the goddess sake, you're persistent just like your mother!!" Florencio said.

"I insist!! 5 gold coins!" He said and Florencio this time was the one about to pass out.

"Oh for....arghhhh!!!! Fine!!! 2 gold coins and that's it!! No more!!" Florencio groaned as he gave in at the persistent swordsman.

"I'll have your payment ready later. For now, why don’t you go eat?" Beleth smiled brightly, victory felt sweet.

Florencio sighed and headed to the dining hall, he thanked the goddess they were serving Beast Meat Teppanyaki because it was his favorite plus it was a big dish. As he walked in, he couldn't help but reminisce of the old days as he looked around. Students of the academy sat all chattering and talking. There were also a few familiar faces. Then....

Running footsteps headed his way and he stopped it simply by raising his arms to protect his face because they went into a flying kick. He looked towards the owner, a young woman but was also nun, with a smirk on her face.

"She's grown." He chuckled as everyone stared with wide eyes the woman landed gently.

"Master!!!" This was Xina, also known as Edward's fiancée and was Florencio's first student.

"Hello dear, been a few years." He said as the girl squealed hugging him.

"it's been so long!!! We have so much to talk about!!" The woman said excitedly as they headed to the counter to get their food.

Maybe the day wasn't ruined after all.

**\- With Rhea -**

_She was **angry.** _

_She was **hurt**._

_She was **confused.**_

_She felt....._

The woman had her face buried in her hands as she sat up in her bed. Seteth and Flayn sat next to her in chairs. This was a private conversation between the three and unfortunately Beleth was not allowed to hear it. It hurts seeing the hurt look her son held as he was taken away by Alois, since the older man understood. 

"What we saw was only a projection. Then that means she's out there. We must send out search parties. I'll have a team ready to look for her. She can't be too far. Especially with the state she was in." Seteth said worried and Flayn was silent.

"I think we should let her be." She said and Seteth turned his head so fast towards her it looked like his neck was about to break.

"Flayn!!! Why would you think that?! Your aunt is in no condition to be moving around at all. Even more with....those..those..monsters still out there!!!" He said.

"I don't know why...but I just have this feeling that she is okay. Brother, you worry too much." She said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Seteth asked and she smiled.

"I'm going to get something to eat quickly. The nurse will be bringing Rhea's meal in a few minutes." She said and left out the door.

Truthfully, she went to the library and asked Tomas if he could help her find the book about The Ice Maiden. And let's just say, when she read the book, Flayn for the first time in her life, felt anger. She didn't talk to Seteth nor Rhea for a full month. The two adults couldn't figure out why she refused to talk to them. As for Florencio, he returned to Remire Village and like usual, none of the spies of the Church of Serios were able to find his whereabouts.

**\- 2 days later: ??????? -**

It felt.... very strange to be back in her original body. The process of fusing her current body and old body, having them become one, was painful, agonizing and one she wishes to never go through again. She could barely move and turned her head ever so slightly to the right, to see Edward, Thajra and Gregory completely drained, just lying on the floor, tired from the process. The good news, she and her old body are now one once more. The bad news? Her old body was reverted to her 15-year-old self so it can perfectly function. Her body now had a bit more curves, her chest had slightly become bigger(_victory!!!),_ her eyes were the same ivory color, but they faded to mint green. Her red hair now faded to dark green, had become curly like originally, but it has grown to the point is spilled beautifully on the floor. At least she didn't have to wear her glasses anymore.

"I’m....never doing that ever again!!!" Edward groans as he was struggling to stand up.

As much as the woman wanted to say something, she was in no condition to talk. She had enough power to create a mental link with everyone in the room and she did.

"How long will it take me to fully recover?" The voice echoed in their minds, making then jump.

It sounds a bit more mature yet still that damn prideful tone in it. Edward sighed as he looked over to her.

"A full month." He said and her eyes went wide.

"Excuse me??!! I cannot be out for a full month!!!! My reputation and streak of being on time is on the line!!" She said and Edward glared at her.

"And who's damn idea was it to break into the Holy Mausoleum?!" He said back, she glares.

"Look, Erik already gave King Lambert a letter that you will be staying with me in the Alliance for a full month. It says that you will be researching a new herb with me and that I need your help. The barrier on your office is completely intact because Tharja and Gregory are keeping Cornelia out. Lastly, your body has not moved for an entire 1,000 years so it will take all that time for your body to readjust. Anyhow...Hana will be delivering the items Kiana requested from you. Though I'm pretty sure the Church is an uproar because you're "_missing_"." He exaggerated with his fingers and she rolled her eyes.

"Sigh...alright then. I'll be owing you all a favor later. But...thank you all.....I really appreciate it." She smiled softly.

"Yeah, yeah...save it for when you pay me my 3 gold coins." Gregory grumbled and screeched when he was suddenly pulled up high in the air and hung upside down.

Despite being unable to move, Emily was smirking smugly as she only barely lifted her finger and made a vine grow and pull a trick on her friend.

"_Hahahahaha!!! After 1,000 years, I've returned_!!" She cackled while everyone else was groaning.

"Get me the hell down!!"

**\- 8 days Later: August 23rd: Verdant Moon: Arisa's Birthday - **

"Happy Birthday to you!! Happy Birthday to you!! Happy Birthday dear Arisa/Byleth/Teacher of no mercy whatsoever _(Alexandra/Judith: CLAUDE!!!)_!! Happy Birthday to you!!"

With a deep breath, she blew out the candles of her triple milk cake, ready to cut the first slice of the sweet milky treat. In a restaurant that was rented out by her father, family and friends gather to celebrate Arisa's/Byleth's 10th Birthday. About 5 days ago, Florencio had warped to the Alliance and will be travelling with them for the rest of the time till it was time to return to Remire Village. He, her father, Sandy, the flame twins, Hana, Temes, Fiona, Edward, Amir, Alexandra, Judith, Gregory and Claude were all gathered around. Hanneman unfortunately had to return to the Empire but not before he gave her a gift, a new travelers bag, which Arisa was more than happy to have been gifted and thanked him.

"So, what did you wish for?!" Claude said with a grin.

"She isn't supposed to say, or it won't come true, brat!!" Alexandra said and sent him a glare.

"Hey!! I say it's an equivalent exchange because I said my wish for my birthday last month!" Claude said back to her.

"I thought you were happy when I said mine?!" She said and the two had sparks flying between them.

"Cut it out you two!!" Amir said and tried to separate them.

Arisa and the adults laughed and the birthday girl smile with Sothis next to her.

"Happy Birthday Sothis!!" Arisa said and the two girls hugged.

"So, what did you wish?" Sothis grinned happily to her and Arisa spoke out loud.

"I hope the stars will continue to watch over us and happy moments like this last forever!!" She said with a big closed eye grin.

Jeralt chuckled while Claude just at her shocked.

"Seriously?!" He said and got two karate chops.

One from Judith and Alexandra. Arisa chuckled and smirked.

"I also wish I hope to find a boyfriend!" She said proudly and both Jeralt and Florencio choked on their drinks.

"Oh my~" Hana, Fiona, Judith and Sandy said, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's a boyfriend?" Amir and Alexandra said, and Claude laughed a bit nervously.

"Byleth, you're too young for that....." Temes and Gregory were barely able to say through their laughter while Edward went to give water to the two choking men.

"Dad, Uncle!! I'm joking! I don't plan to get a boyfriend till I'm 16!!" She said and that just made it worse till Edward slapped both on their backs hard.

Seems that helped.

Sothis was cackling as she hugged her friend like usual.

"Goodness!! Already looking for a husband. My aren't you bold!!" Sothis giggled then they heard the door to the restaurant open.

A young girl who looked around 15 years of age, crimson red hair that faded to dark green, its length was to its shoulders and fluffy. She had red eyes that faded to mint green and wore a nice red summer dress. Her skin was light peach and had curves. The girl smiled and waved.

"Sorry!! I have brought a cake and a few extra presents. For Miss Byleth??? Right?" The girl smiled kindly.

Sothis blinked multiple times as she circled around the girl as Edward walked up to her. The man was barely able to hide his frown when he saw her and walked up as she handed him the bag she had.

"Thank you. Take care!!" He smiled to her and she did too.

"Have good day Miss Byleth!!" The girl smiled and left out the door.

"Who was that?" Florencio whispered to him and Edward whispered back.

"I'll tell you after the party. I need to talk to you about something important. It's regarding your niece." He said and Florencio raised an eyebrow as he did a quick glance to Byleth.

"Say.....Cheese!!" Sandy grinned as she was using a device called a "camera", that was invented by Hanneman, which can be activated using magic.

She quickly placed it on the table and ran to be with the rest of the group as they position themselves. Arisa had a proud grin as she held the cutting knife, over the cake and grinned at the camera.

Click/flash!!

"MY EYES!!!" Pretty much everyone yelled as the flash blinded everyone when the picture was taken.

Arisa recognized the old fashioned wooden and metallic device shaped like a box. In her old world, it was called a "Mot & Bastie" camera that was used during the first world war to film the epic film, The Battle of the Somme. She was surprised to see it, but she guesses that over time, some devices from her old her will eventually come to life. This version of the camera had a small upgrade thanks to magic. It printed the picture like the old Polaroids. Sandy lightly waved the printed piece, and, in a few seconds, it revealed the picture.

"Not bad." Jeralt chuckled at the image as he saw the proud glint his daughter had she held the knife over the cake, her teeth looking like fangs because the girl was just ready to devour the cake.

In better terms, she looked like a cat about to pounce on fish.

"Okay kids, get in!!" Judith said as Claude, Alexandra went to stand on Arisa's right side and Amir, Gregory on her left.

"I'm taking 3 pictures because Judith and Edward want a copy!" Sandy said as the 5 posed with peace signs.

3 clicks/flashes followed by all 5 kids screaming "MY EYES!! BLOODY HELL!!" and the adults laughing as the pictures printed out. Sandy lightly waved them in the air, handed one to Judith and Edward.

"Now to open presents!!" Claude said excitedly as Arisa giggled, and was gently handed a parcel.

She looked at the tag on it and saw it was from Professor Hanneman and Edward. She was confused because Hanneman had already gifted her the travel bag, so what else could he have given her? She gently opened it and saw it was wooden box. She gently opened it and saw it was a smaller version of the camera that Edward had, along with 2 bulk packages of Polaroid film. Edward smirked proudly as she pulled out the mini version of his camera.

"Hanneman and I worked together to make a miniature version of this bulky one we have. Plus, it includes 5 years’ worth of film!! Just, do be careful with it." He said and Arisa grinned.

"Thank you, thank you!! I swear to you and the Professor I will protect this with my life!!" Arisa said as she hugged the camera to her chest.

She loved taking pictures in the past so to have this with her was a blessing that she will be forever grateful for. She will be creating a photo album. Gregory grinned as he handed her his present and it seemed to grow as he saw her confused face, she opened it and.....

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!"

Her loud piercing squeal rivaled the roar of a wyvern as she hugged the adorable dragon plush in her arms.

"It’s so cute!!!" She squealed as she hugged it to her chest. Poor Claude's, Edward's, and Gregory's ears were ringing while everyone else was already used to it.

Arisa, despite being a child with the soul of an adult, the majority of time when she was with her family and friends, she completely forgot she was the mature one of the group of children and acted like a child, a side of hers she kept hidden for so long and now she could freely express it. It took a few years, but she can finally let loose, but she does know when to hold back.

"I love it!! Thank you, Gregory!!" She yelled out to him and the boy nodded.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Now, my turn." Claude grinned as he was struggling to carry a long box till Judith helped him out.

The two placed it in front of her.

"Hmmm?" Arisa said as she looked up to them and they motioned her to open it.

The girl did and gasped at the beautiful dark forest green bow that sat in the box. She also noticed the very familiar figure of it. It was like her original bow. Before the girl could say anything, Claude spoke.

"Last month, I saw you were crying that your bow broke. I overheard Amir say you've had it since you were six so.... pulled it out of the broken weapon's bin and asked Judith if it's possible to repair it." He explained and the older woman nodded.

"I have a few connections. It couldn't be fixed but the blacksmith said he was impressed by how well taken it was and decided to use it to forge the brand new one. So, in a way, this is still your original bow, but with an upgrade. It's called Verdant Winds." Judith smiled as the girl gently picked it up.

The others began to become worried as they saw a few tears run down her cheeks. Arisa laughed lightly as she hugged it to her chest and nodded.

"Thank you, Judith and Claude. Truly, this is amazing. I'm..also sorry to put you through so much trouble." She said and Judith shook her head.

"No need!! This is also my thank you for training the boy!!! I must say, I'm very impressed with your teaching methods. No mercy whatsoever. I approve." The older woman grinned while Claude pouted.

"Unfortunately, Claude has gotten better at making poisons." Alexandra said and Claude smirked.

"I blame you three." He said referring to her, Amir and Arisa.

"We don't deny it, and we regret it." The three said in union while Claude's smirk grew, and Judith shook her head.

"Now our turn!!" The flame twins and Temes said as they put another box in front of her.

Everyone was confused as she opened it and suddenly the rest of the adults were very wary as the girl pulled out silver gauntlets that were made for her size.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THREE?!!" Hana roared as she got both in choke holds while Florencio and Sandy were ready to murder Temes, who was trying to make a run for it.

Why the others were on the verge of murdering the three males, Arisa had put on the gauntlets, and had a terrifying grin on her face. She felt like wolverine. Besides, this perfectly fit her style of fighting between battles because she goes from sword dancer to full Bruce Lee (_Sothis: She tells herself that.)_ when she needs to. Plus, with a combination of magic, deadlier she is.

"You three, I love them!" She squealed happily while everyone else gawked.

Jeralt made a note to himself to warn everyone in the company to hide the brawler weapons once they return. The three males sent her a thumbs up till they got smacked down by Hana. Florencio and Sandy walked up to her and placed nice looking box in front of her. The girl gently opened it and blinked at the beautiful traveler’s simple blue dress and cloak that went with it. Along with a wand Florencio made and jade anklet Sandy made.

"I think it's time for a new set of clothing for traveling." The two siblings said together, and Arisa pounced into their arms and hugged them.

"I love it!!! Thank you!!" She said to them.

"Glad you love it. I had to stop Sandy multiple times from turning it into a ball gown." Florencio said and Sandy glared.

"I still think she would have looked adorable with the ruffles!!" Sandy said the two began arguing.

Arisa giggled as her father walked up to her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday kiddo. This one's for you." Jeralt smiled softly as he handed hand her a medium size box with the marking of Serios on it.

"Wait, Jeralt!! That's---" Sandy recognized it but Arisa had already opened it.

Inside was two simple white lily hair pins. Arisa stared at it and smiled softly. It was simple and beautiful.

"They're beautiful. I love them. But...where..." she said Jeralt smiled softly.

"These used to belong to your mother." He said and silence befell the room.

"Before you were born, she wanted you to have these on your 11th birthday. They were a gift from her mother, and she chose to pass them down onto you. Ha...even if she isn't here with us, she is still watching over you." He said she smiled sadly.

She hugged him tightly and nodded.

"I'll take care of them and...." she held them to her chest, "thank you mom...I hope you're doing well up there..." she whispered.

Everyone heard sniffing and turned to see Florencio was a sobbing mess and Sandy was barely keeping her own tears in check as Arisa put the hair pins on. She looked amazing in them. Lastly, Fiona and Hana gifted her cute wolf plush that unfortunately caused her to squeal loudly again.

The rest of the night was full of celebration. Of course, Arisa took full advantage taking pictures and had to run for her life when she managed to catch Hana and Cinder kissing. It was the perfect shot and she not about to lose it. The girl saw the kids were asleep while Sandy and Judith were being cheered on because the two were in an arm-wrestling match. Florencio was passed out drunk with Edward sobbing as he talked while drunk. The girl smiled as she quietly snuck out for some fresh air. She walked through the town till she reached the port. Sothis, appeared next to her and grinned.

"An exciting day today was. I say this day beats all others." The goddess said and Arisa giggled.

"Maybe." She said and the two noticed the young woman from earlier walk to stand next to them.

"Oh? It's you from earlier." The woman smiled to her and Arisa nodded.

"Taking a break from all the party?" She said and Arisa nodded.

Arisa noticed Sothis kept staring at her, her eyes narrowed but not in a way of weariness, but more towards, she looked familiar.

"Kiana Kalsana." The woman said and Arisa froze, as she quickly jumped back, her hand over her sword, Sothis was ready to help.

The woman giggled and put her hand up.

"Calm down. I'm not here to pick a fight. Though I must admit, you're young. I expected an adult. Then again, I was the same age as you when I became a court mage. She said.

"Who are you?" Arisa said a bit slowly as she looked at the woman a bit coldly.

"We have been exchanging letters for these past few months. Does that sound familiar?" The woman smiled as Arisa stood up straight and lowered her hand.

"You're Hana's boss, aren't you?" Arisa said as she walked back to her but was still 5 feet apart.

"Correct!!" The woman smiled, "I am Emily von Miller Zoltars. Holy Magus of The Kingdom. Pleasure to finally meet you Kiana Kalsana." She did a small bow, but Arisa could see the ocean right through her.

"You're not really, here are you?" She said and Emily nodded.

"Correct. I'm just currently a projection. I am here in the Alliance but I'm currently in the recovery." Emily said.

"Why.....are you here?" Arisa asked and Emily smiled.

"I'm here to keep my end of the deal. I got the Crest stone and a fragment of the sword of the Creator." Emily said.

"Hana has them delivered to your room. You'll find it there. But of course, we'll still be remaining in the contract to keep your knowledge a secret. But I actually have another reason for being here." She said as she pulled out a small book and showed it.

"That's...the test Edward had me take." Arisa said, confused.

"Little girl, you do realize that this is a practice test for the most difficult medical exams in all of Fodlan? To become a Holy Magus?" She said.

"What?" Arisa choked.

"Hmmm!!! You got every single question right!!! Even the most talented doctor in Fodlan practically fails the practice exams yet you got each answer correctly!! You're pretty much qualified to become a Holy Magus if this was the real test." Emily smiled.

"I.....I....." Arisa suddenly felt scared for some reason while Emily walked up to her and patted her head.

"Relax kid.... I’m not Rhea." She said and Arisa gasped.

"I know who you are. You have 5 more years till you turn 15 and leave for your coming of age journey. You don't need to tell me your real name, and I won't say who you are. For now, think carefully from now on. Things will only get harder from here on out." She said and turned to leave.

"And mother.....Sothis...." Emily muttered.

Though she could not see Sothis, she could still feel her. Sothis was shaking, she didn't know why, but she was crying. Arisa looked at her surprised and Sothis smiled sadly.

"It's....good to see you again...Noa." Sothis said and Emily smiled sadly as she turned to Arisa.

"Kiana Kalsana!" She said and Arisa was silent, "Master the power of the progenitor goddess!!! Prove you are worthy of her power and knowledge! I look forward till the day our paths cross again!!" And with that, she disappeared.

"I look forward to seeing you too." Arisa smiled and began walking back to the party.

"Well, Sothis. I think I know where we will be heading when I turn 15." She grinned as her cloak flowed with the wind.

Sothis grinned as she wipes her tears.

"So, ready to face The Prince of Blaiddyd? Also known as, your c----owww!!" She got smacked on the head.

"Unless my spell wore off on everyone, I think the memories of me are now really are nothing but blurs. They technically were babies years ago." She said as they kept walking.

Sothis grumbled as she rubbed her head as they arrived back to the restaurant. The kids were still sleeping, and the adults were helping clean up the mess while Sandy carried a wasted Florencio like a sack of potatoes. Hana did the same thing with the twins. Thankfully her father and Temes were sober this time as she saw them pick up Amir and Alexandra gently, while Gregory was using magic to carry Edward. Fiona giggled a bit drunk and was laying on Nuke's back, who just gave her a blank look and shook his head as he carried his drunk Master out the door. Judith carried Claude and Arisa quickly took the opportunity to snap a shot. The woman blinked and chuckled as she was handed one photograph. She smiled warmly as she looked at the boy in her arms, sleeping peacefully, but was also handed another picture. The woman cooed as she saw the picture was Claude blushing and frozen stiff as Alexandra was sleeping on his chest and he was debating if he should wrap his arms around her. Of course, Falco was hissing at him and Feh looked unimpressed.

"I'm curious to ask when you managed to take a photo of this but knowing you, you have your ways. Thank you." Judith smiled and Arisa grinned back.

She totally wasn't thinking to use the pictures as black mail in the future. Nope. Not one bit.

"I'll have at least some advantage against him." Arisa thought as she was picked up by her father.

He carried Amir in his other arm. The Duscurian girl looked like an adorable little ball of fluff because of her fluffy coat she wore.

"Good night everyone. And thank you all for everything!" Arisa said and waved goodbye as they left.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the cabin. The girls were all placed on their beds, Arisa hugging her father and wishing him good night.

"Sleep tight kiddo." Jeralt said as he closed the door.

Amir was knocked out asleep on her bed, Alexandra was the same with Falco asleep on a pillow next to her and Puka on Amir's chest. Feh made herself comfortable on one of Arisa's pillows. The girl yawned but blinked when she noticed a box under her bed. She quickly got off and looked down, pulling it out, but not before using a silence spell to not make a single sound. She popped it opened and smiled as she saw the fragment of the sword. Of course, still being small, it was pretty big in her hands as she gently picked it up. It glowed softly as she felt a warmth unlike before coming from it. Her heartbeat as she held the broken top part of the sword in her arms. Sothis appeared and stared at it.

"It's strange that you only asked for part of it. Why not the entire thing?" Sothis asked and Arisa muttered.

"If I took the whole thing, it would be too much for my body to handle. With at least half of it," she turned to her, "Sothis, you and I....we'll both have better control of our power and maybe...you may regain some of your memories." She said and Sothis nodded.

"I understand. But what I don't get what half a sword is going to help you with? You can't use a broken weapon in battle!!" The goddess argued.

"Ahh, but if we modified it and fuse it with my current sword...." she said but stopped.

No. That would be downright disrespectful to Sothis. This was technically her body.

"No..no....don't eve----!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the goddess stare at her.

"I allow it." Sothis said.

Arisa was confused. Just so confused. Sothis floated to be in front of her and spoke.

"Even if I haven't recovered all of my memories. I know this sword is somehow "_me_"." The goddess said as she gently touched it and her own green eyes met the girl's.

She wasn't a fool. She knew that Arisa was having second thoughts. She could feel that the girl felt she was disrespecting her. Sothis, despite seeing this broken sword for the first time, felt like she was looking at herself. There were still many mysteries in the world but this one she would allow a change.

"I allow you to use "_me_". Must I repeat my words so many times Arisa?" She smiled warmly as she gently cupped the girl's cheeks.

"_Your will is my will_." She said and then the two spoke in union, "_And My will is your will. Though our minds are separate, our souls, body and heart are one._" The two said and Arisa giggled a bit worried.

"But are you sure?" Arisa asked once more.

"I am. When we return to Remire Village speak with Rensen. He'll know what to do. As for the other Crest stone also, bones??" Sothis said as the two saw the Crest stone of Timotheos along with bones, "Why not have Amir decide what weapon they should be turned into?" She said.

"Alright. And...thank you Sothis. Really." She said and the goddess smiled.

"Anytime my friend." Sothis said and disappeared in a shower of green dust.

Arisa nodded as she said good night, falling into a blissful sleep.

**\- With Emily - **

The woman, despite being bedridden, opened her eyes and smiled softly as she saw her beloved sleeping next to her. At least she could talk again now, and her magic powers are returning. It will take some time to fully be able to turn to a dragon again like Rhea. After all, Rhea was a Sky Dragon and she was Bloom Dragon. She let go a sigh of relief that she could raise her hand a bit.

"So, I finally met you...." she muttered softly as the image of the young girl came back to her mind.

Kiana Kalsana, or should she say Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner. Goodness that was a mouthful, but she was no better. The girl was smart, and she had enough trust to know the girl will have a hero's relic forged from Timotheos's bones worthy of his name. She already knew the panic Rhea and Seteth were and how angry Flayn was learning the truth of what has been written of her older cousin.

"I'm sorry Cethleann but you need to learn reality is not pretty...." Emily thought as she looked over to the clock next to her bed.

She'll have to cut her hair and use magic make it turn red, same with her eyes. She felt it. The shift in the flow of fate and time. She only prayed that this shift brought the change that will be needed in the future to come.

**Chapter 17: Eclipse: Noa: End**

** _Here, we got full view who Emily really is and the role she will be playing soon. Also, the revaluation of my OC, Chris. His role will not be coming yet. Once we reach the Tragedy of Duscur, then we will see it along with Zander's. Now, Rhea. She is a bit hard to write but decided to rewatch her support conversions and finally got her personality down. This chapter really shows a bit of Rhea's true colors. Now, Edelgard, cute sweet child. Her part will be coming up soon. This chapter was to show how she was before it all went down. _ **

** **

** _The group Emily is in, Sirius(Named After Sothis), I wanted to create a group that is doing what they can to fight off Those Who Slither in the Dark but also because our main characters are going to need a lot of back up when we get to the arc of the 5 year time gap. Also, yay!! We finally had our first official interaction between Emily and Arisa. Also, when Arisa referred to the spell she casted when she was 5 years old, she looks back to it and regrets it. So, expect a bit of drama when she goes back to the Kingdom. Especially between her and Cornelia._ **

** **

** _AND I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH FINALS!! _ **

** **

** **


	21. Chapter 18: Back Home: Part 1: Lesson Learned

It's been three days since Arisa's birthday and the three months in the Alliance was over. One of the few things Arisa was very proud of was being able to publish a book. Her first book just so happened to be King Arthur and The Knights of the Roundtable. The girl was been wanting years to share the literature of her world and now she finally had a chance. The release of the story was huge success and was very popular in the Kingdom. Of course, like usual, she didn't go by her real name. Since she was going by Kiana Kalsana she thought "_Might as well go by her mother's name."_ And since then, her pen name as an author is _Cecilia Schariac._ Of course, there were other works of literature she wanted to publish but she needs to take it slowly. Rushing it would bring suspicions so one book every three months should work. She originally was going to publish Romeo and Juliet just to see how it would turn out, but that idea went out the door when she found out that story existed in this world. And she is considering of sharing the stories of the Fire Emblem Series but that was a still huge debate. The money she is receiving from her book sales is going into her bank account that she made around a year ago. She was a bit surprised a banking system existed since the first one in her world didn't exist till 1791. So, this felt a bit of a relief for her. Of course, her family each had their own accounts too. The way she had access to the money was a magic card made of orona metal. Though it isn't used for currency anymore, it is used as a form of a credit/debit card. Technology advances were happening in this world but at an extremely slow pace, enough that Rhea doesn't have to worry about. Of course, the Archbishop still had eyes everywhere and keeping watch to make sure there isn't a sudden advancement. She still strikes it down immediately like it was a disgusting parasite. Back to the original subject, she's going to miss Claude but not his pranks. Ooohhh!!! Her, Amir and Alexandra only fueled his love for schemes and poisons, none of them were looking forward to the new plans the boy was brewing.

"I feel like I just made him advance his schemes to a whole new level of doom..." she thought to herself.

Then there was that paranoia that he was going to be attacked again. She showed him survival skills, how to lay traps, her old side of once being a professor came out on him as she taught him Archery, martial arts and even more when she was teaching him science and astronomy. She was strict, kind, but also helped him when he needed it. Just like she was in her old days. The boy loved his lessons. Especially astronomy. His love for the stars was enough for her to give in and teach him as much she could about them. The boy had an amazing time with her. He still called her "_Teach_", even though she keeps telling him to call her _Professor_. By the 2nd day, she gave up, and let him continue calling her "_Teach"_. He also enjoyed listening to the stories she would talk about. His favorites were _The Adventures of Sinbad_ and _The Prince of Persia._ But he was no idiot. Even being a 7-year-old, the boy was smart, he knew she knew more than she was letting on. It racked his brain even more that he could never figure out what she was thinking. He could usually read others like a book (_except her and Amir_) but his professor? It felt like he was almost looking at a blank slate, yet she held so much hidden knowledge just waiting to be discovered. Now, his lessons with Amir were good. For a bow user, he was surprised he was good at using an axe and had a bit too much fun at times. That resulted in a yelling from Amir. If he thought his teacher was strict, Amir was a whole new level. He felt as he was being trained by Judith. No, it felt like he was being trained by a military general, but she also taught him a few lessons about being a merchant, much to the horror of Judith because the boy had a way to make deals that sometimes scared the adults. Now training with Alexandra. She was kind, cheerful, gentle. The opposite of Amir but unfortunately the influence of her Crest was still there. She still calls Claude a _brat_ and her personality sometimes has that shift. Ridings lessons became flying lessons because Arisa had allowed her to use Red Hare. Poor Claude had his soul leave his body too many times because the speed the red horse went (_on purpose sometimes)._ Alexandra laughed proudly, enjoying the rocket speed they were going at, same with Falco because the baby wyvern loved flying but would cling onto his master. Claude, at first was scared but grew to enjoy that dangerous speed they would go to. Then flying lessons of riding a pegasus came to whole new level of difficulty.

Wyverns.

The boy had the audacity of buying a wyvern egg from some merchant _(*cough* Anna!! *cough*)_ and the yelling he got from Judith and his grandfather made the girls feel bad for him. Almost. The egg has yet to hatch since it takes 5 months for a wyvern egg to hatch. Claude was looking forward to it. But he was going to miss his new friends. For the first time in his life, he felt he belonged. They all accepted him for who he is. They treated him as an equal despite knowing he was half-almyran.

_"Why shouldn't I be your friend? Why are you thinking that in the first place!!! First of all, we're both humans, we all bleed red, the world the goddess, nature, whatever higher being there is, made everyone equal!!! No one is below anyone!!! Claude, it is possible for people of all backgrounds to get along and become friends!! I speak from firsthand experience. One, Remire Village. One day I hope you'll come see for yourself. Especially my dad's company. Also...my old home. It's far, far, far away. I can never turn to it, but I will always cherish the people there. Yes, we still our problems and prejudice but you be surprised. People united to fight it. It will take years, a slow process but the process will be worth it." _

When she spoke her words, she truly meant it. He could see in her eyes that she was being truthful. Did such a place really did exist? What did she mean her old home? What did she mean it was so far away that the path to it no longer exists? Arisa was mystery. One he wished to solve.

**[ ------ ]**

He smiled sadly to himself as today was the last day, he was going to see his friends. He watched as the three girls were locked in a three-way sparring match. Even if they were using wooden training weapons, he never tired of watching them. Especially Alexandra, who moved so gracefully. Despite her personality shift because of her Crest when she is near him, she moved with grace and poised as she spun her lance to counter measure Amir's wooden axe. That’s when Arisa pulled a gymnast jump and split kick the girls at their chest, knocking them both down. Claude's eyes were bulging out because you had to be beyond flexible to be able to do that!! The splits... the splits.....

"Dammit we hate it when you pull that move!!" Both Amir and Alexandra yelled at her while Arisa was just smiled to them.

"That was a dirty move." Claude muttered and seems his teacher heard it because she turned to him.

"There is no chivalry in real battle. In a really fight, you must use what you little you must survive. Kill, " she pointed her wooden sword at him, her eyes were cool, and no emotion as she lightly lifted her chin, looking down at him, "or be killed." She finished and he gulped.

Claude chuckled dryly as he looked up to her.

"So, it wasn't my imagination when I heard you muttering _"I'm sorry, may your soul find peace_." Each time you took down a bandit in the missions we fought together." He said and Arisa smiled sadly.

"Yeah. There is no such thing as purity in this world. We are all sinners." She said and everyone looked at her shocked.

"You got...a lot of guts saying that." He said and she chuckled as she began to put the weapons away.

"You be surprised what you learn being mercenary." She said as Feh landed on her chest and the girls stood up.

"Girls! It's time!! Say goodbye and make sure you didn't forget anything!!"

They heard Florencio yelled out. Arisa sighed and smiled sadly as she turned to Claude, who was frowning but also looking down to the ground. She walked up to him and patted his head, surprising him.

"Hey. This isn't goodbye. We'll be seeing each other one day. I promise. Hope you become a better Archer by then. " she giggled and he nodded.

"I'll beat you next time!! Just watch!" He declared proudly and Arisa smirked.

"We'll see little prince. We'll see." She said as they two laughed.

Amir walked up to him gave him a salute.

"I had fun working you to the bone!! You finally have some muscles in those flimsy arms. Make sure not to stop your training. Next time we meet, you better expect a sparring match!!" Amir grinned and Claude chuckled a bit nervously as he shook hands with her.

"Alright then. Take care General and good luck out there." Claude said and Amir nodded.

"Ummm...." Claude turned to Alexandra and his face instantly began to turn red as she saw the girl was fidgeting nervously, her feathers were slightly fluttering as she shyly kept looking to him.

She walked up and spoke.

"I...I had a lot of fun!!! I enjoyed spending the day with you and training. I enjoy our days together during riding lessons. Also, take care of the wyvern egg. Make sure to keep it warm. Ummm...take care Claude." She smiled warmly to him.

Claude was silent and suddenly intertwined his hands with her, got closer and...

"KYYAAAAAHHHH!!!" Sothis squealed loudly while Amir and Arisa were stunned to silence.

Claude kissed her. He parted from them and had a heavy blush on his face, as he turned away while Alexandra looked like a walking teapot and her feathers were stiff as stone.

"A-A-A-Ah-Aaahwawawawawaawaawawawaa---!!" Alexandra was a stuttering mess and was trying to process everything that just happened.

"Hey," he turned back to her while the girl was still a muttering mess, "Thank you, for everything. I hope we meet again one day." He smiled kindly to her.

"Awawawawawawawawaaa!!!" Alexandra was a shaking stuttering mess while Cirina was gagging.

Alexandra gritted her teeth and shook with both embarrassment and anger as she glared at the boy, who smirked proudly. This was the first he had ever seen her this embarrassed and was very much enjoying it. What he did not expect was that she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt also kissed him. Now he was the shaking mess while she barely stuttered out.

"T-That's my-my p-p-promise t-that w-we'll s-see e-each o-other again!!" And she summoned her wings of ice and bolted away.

"My aren't you both bold." Arisa and Amir both teased at the blushing mess of Claude.

"Well, then," the two girls patted his head, "We'll see you soon." They said.

Claude finally snapped out of it and grinned and waved as the girls began to leave. He saw Alexandra was already in the wagon, but the girl sent him a playful glare but grinned, waving at him.

The three were confused for a bit why Edward was with them, but Florencio explained that they will be stopping by Edmund Territory to drop the doctor off. Of course, they'll be staying the night at the inns there before they must go through Gloucester Territory to head back. Claude smiled sadly as the wagon rode off and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Judith.

"You're going to miss them, aren't you?" The older woman said, and he smiled sadly.

"I am. I felt.... like I finally belonged." He said and Judith chuckled.

"It's not the last we'll see of them. Who knows, they might even become part of the Alliance in the future." She said and Claude nodded.

_"May we meet again one day." _

**\- A few Days later -**

Passing through Edmund Territory felt like she was walking in magical forest. Filled with greenery, beautiful flowers, and meeting an adorable little girl that she never in her life she thought she would meet. It seems in this time; Marianne was adopted much earlier than anticipated. The six-year-old girl shifted nervously as she was discovered in the forest. The girl had her light blue colored hair in a braided headband, tied up, and a few sides of her hair loose. She had a little bit of dark circles under her eyes and wore a blue dress. Arisa was strolling through the forest with Red Hare and Feh on her head when the said horse suddenly turned and started walking a random direction. Even Feh seemed to become excited. Red Hare ended up taking them to a hidden flower field that was beautiful. There were so many fae and animals. Deers, squirrels, chipmunks, doves, a few owls, ducks and wild horses. And there, surrounded by the animals, and was happily talking to them, was a mini Marianne. Feh chirped, getting everyone's attention, the blue haired girl turning her way, and eyes widened when they saw Arisa. The mysterious girl gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Feh, go say hello. You too Red Hare." Arisa said as she mounted off her pegasus.

Feh chirped happily as she lightly flapped her wings and flew to Marianne, who giggled as the snowy owl gently landed on her head and Red Hare who nuzzled her cheek. Arisa smiled softly as she just sat down. She was 10 feet away and rather let Marianne become comfortable then just straight up approach her.

The girl smiled softly as she saw the little girl talk excitedly to Feh and Red Hare excitedly.

She knew to some extent that the Crest of Maurice can allow Marianne to understand the language of animals. Arisa quietly took out her sketch journal and began to draw the girl. She looked so happy surrounded by nature and placed a silence spell on her camera. She snapped a quick photo and could help but smile softly at the cheerful girl in the picture. Sothis appeared and smiled as she went to play with the animals also. While Arisa continued to sketch, now that she had her photo, she didn't notice that Marianne kept looking her way.

"(_Curious of our friend?)"_ Feh said.

Marianne could understand what the animals were saying and nodded a bit.

"She is your friend? Isn't it master?" She asked a bit nervously.

"(_No no!! On the contrary, at first, we used to think of her as our master but...her kindness and seniority has showed us she thinks of us as family. As friends._)" Red Hare said to her.

“(_The girl is a bit crazy but that how she is. She saved our lives and we have chosen to follow her.)"_ Feh said.

"Having fun everyone?" The two turned to see Sothis and the animals began chattering, happy and saying hi to her.

The fae began circling around Sothis, the goddess giggling.

"Who are you talking to?" Marianne asked.

_"(You humans can't see her but there is a spirit here that is with our friend. Her name is Sothis. She watches over our friend, Arisa_.)" Feh said.

"(_Annoying that is what she is.)_" Red Hare said and Sothis growled.

"I thought you got rid of that prideful attitude of yours but you're still arrogant!!! You used to be so cute back then!!" Sothis said back and the two began arguing with each other.

The other animals just had dead planned faces watching the goddess and the pegasus argue while Arisa was just groaning into her hand.

"Why does this happen every time?" She muttered and Marianne giggled.

The girl stood up and shyly walked over to Arisa, who smiled softly. It took a few minutes, but the girl was now near her, even if five feet away.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you." Arisa said softly.

She didn't want to scare her and decided to take it slowly. The blue hair girls’ eyes widened but spoke shyly.

"Are you, Arisa? It's what your friends say is your name." Marianne spoke barely above a whisper.

_"(It's okay. She's a good person_.)" A chipmunk squeaked as the animals gently walked towards them and Arisa could not help but stare.

Of course, the main reason was to defend Marianne. Feh landed on her head and hooted.

_"(This is the girl is wiser than her looks. She is a friend of your brother_.)" Feh said.

"Do you...know my brother?" Marianne asked as a few of the animals settled on their laps.

"Edward?" Arisa said she nodded, "Yes. He helped a friend of mine find some information.....regarding her powers. But...she's feeling better." She said.

"Oh. That's good to here. Ummm...thank you for being patient with me...." Marianne said shyly and Arisa smiled softly.

"You're welcome." She said and there was a comfortable silence until....

"Well..well...well....if it isn't the host who bares the Crest of Maurice?"

All the animals began hissing to the one that stood behind Arisa but only she could see her and the animals. Arisa recognized the voice. It was Cirina. Marianne became worried as the animals and even Sothis stood around to protect her. Arisa turned, thinking she was also going to see Alexandra but no, it was just Cirina, which was very confusing. The white-haired girl stood with arms crossed as she floated and noticed the confused look of Arisa.

"Unlike the Fell Star, I have the ability to travel wherever I wish. I came to this area because it used to be filled with blue lilies. Hmph. I....didn't think I run into a descendent of his...." Cirina said softly and everyone was confused by her sudden tone.

Cirina stared down at Marianne with concern, pity, yet.... kindness?!?!

"A long time ago.... there was once a man who feared his own power....but he was more concerned for the one that did not fear him, and respected him." She began softly as she gently floated towards the girl, "He was one of the only people...to have never betrayed her trust while her lover, her own family, betrayed her." She said and gently touched the girls head.

Marianne felt a cold yet warm touch, even if she could not see the person in front of her.

A small flower crown of blue forget-get-me-nots grew on the girl’s head. The little girl gasped as she touched them. Cirina smiled sadly as she turned to leave.

"I feel her, and Alexandra would get along. Have them meet at some point. So long." Cirina left with a small wave and disappeared.

What was that about?

**\- 20 minutes later -**

Marianne giggled happily as she was seated to sit in front of Arisa as they rode Red Hare together back to the town. The girl warmed up to Arisa. During the time they were together, the older girl decided to tell her the story of Snow White. Marianne could help but blush when her animals friend turned to her with joy in their eyes. The fae were saying she was like Snow White!! Arisa smiled softly as they continued through the town. Many people stared and a few smiled warmly as they saw the young girls. But...

"Arisa, someone is following us." Sothis appeared and glared to a hidden alleyway.

Arisa turned to look that way and noticed a man in a cloak. She instantly frowned but was glad she wore her hood to hide her face. She recognized him. He is that damn Crest Scholar from her paralogue.

"Whoa." Arisa said and Red Hare stopped.

The blue haired girl was confused tills Arisa mounted off and spoke.

"Take her home. I need to take care of something." She said and Red Hare nodded.

"Feh, stay with me." She said and Feh landed on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Marianne asked confused and Arisa smiled.

"Nothing to worry about dear. I just need to go buy some supplies. Hold on tight to Red. He's going to fly." She said and at that moment, Red Hare spread out his wings, many people gasped at how amazing he looked and the said pegasus had a smug look as he gently took off and flew towards the direction of the manner.

Arisa could hear the young girl squealing in excitement.

"Now to take care of my business." She muttered and turned towards the alley way.

The Crest Scholar flinched as she walked towards his way, but what was more frightening was her smile.

At this moment, Arisa (_she didn’t know_) had the smile that Rhea would wear. Unknown to her, this smile was also something her birth mother of this world, Rosa, also inherited from Rhea. A smile used to disguise their true emotions/intentions when it truly was needed. In this case, Rosa used it to hide when she was angry with Rhea or when she was about to pull a prank on her friends. With Arisa, she was using to hide her anger of the man before her. The girl removed her hood and smiled.

"Why are you following me and my friend mister? You look very suspicious." She smiled and Feh puffed herself out, hissing.

"None of your business child. You do best to stay away from that girl and her brother. They will bring you nothing but misfortune." He said coldly but her smile seemed to grow.

"Is that so? Are you really following us for our concern or are you so bored to the point your bloody Crest research has rotten?" She said back sharply but her smile remained.

"What?! How dare you insult my research?! No, first, how did you know I am a Crest Scholar?!" He said angrily.

"Because I am also a Crest Scholar." She said.

"Tch. What a poor excuse of lie. If you really are a Crest Scholar, then what is that girl and her brother's Crest?" He said.

"The Crest of Maurice. Also known as the The Crest of the Beast. And I don't give a damn. You better leave them the fuck alone or I can guarantee I will cut that tongue of yours off." Arisa said.

"You damn brat!!" The man raised his hand to slap her but yelled when he was suddenly thrown against the wall, "What?!" A hand was around his neck and Arisa smiled.

"Leave before I use my power to end this pitiful life of yours." She smiled.

She let go of him and warped him away, to the forest in the Empire. Her warping range has improved a lot.

"Did I overdo it?" She returned back to her normal self as she looked over to Sothis, who had a proud smile.

"Nope!! Not one bit!! I am very pleased!" Sothis said as the two began walking towards the manner.

**\- 30 minutes later -**

Arisa could not help but stare. Even Amir was staring at the blue haired trio. Alexandra and Marianne were chatting happily together while Edward noticed the stares and laughed a bit nervously. Arisa had unconsciously whipped out her camera and began taking pictures.

"Umm, I'm curious but, are those feathers a part of you?" Marianne asked Alexandra as the girl gently touched them.

"Yup!! My Crest made them grow on me. Sandy says I look like a mini Valkyrie." Alexandra said.

At the mention of Crest, Marianne stiffens. The blue haired girl looked at bit nervously till Alexandra finally noticed the flower crown the girl in front of her had.

"Hmm....so she made you that?" Alexandra said and Marianne blinked.

"Who?" She asked.

"Cirina. She is someone that lives inside me. She's a pain but she looks out for me even if she doesn't admit it. Looks like she likes you. That's why she made you that flower crown." Alexandra said and Marianne smiled softly.

"Umm...is she here now?" She asked and Alexandra shook her head.

"She's asleep but she says take care." Alexandra said.

It was sweet moment honestly. Arisa decided to not disturb them and saw Edward excuse himself. She followed him till they reached the stables.

"Hey Edward!" She yelled out and he turned her direction, "I need to talk to you about something important." She said and he nodded as the two walked into the stables and she closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about? If this is about the test, only your uncle knows about its and....." he was hesitant about talking about Emily.

"I met Emily." She said and turned back to him, "And I know that you both of you know I am Kiana Kalsana. My uncle already talked to me about the test and I made him swear he would not say a word. But that isn't what I'm here to talk about." She said and he raised an eyebrow as he sat on a haystack.

"Then what is it?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"You bare the Crest of Maurice like Marianne, correct?" She said, instantly the smile on Edward became frightening.

"Wait!!! Before you think something terrifying, there was Crest Scholar following me and your sister!!! I used my magic and warped him away to the forest in the Empire. Part of me is hoping he gets eaten honestly...." she explained, and he let go of a bitter sigh.

"Yeah......that man has been following us since Marianne's parents disappeared..........Arisa......are you scared of us?" He asked.

"No. Why should I be scared? Listen, I know the history behind your Crest. But...will you let the burden tie you down or cast it away? It's your choice not mine. Anyhow, back to the subject. You and Marianne should alright from now since I made that Crest Scholar go away. But...I'm curious? Are you two related by blood?" She asked.

"We are actually......we're cousins. My father and her father were brothers. When my parents disappeared....I had just barely become a Holy Magus. Imagine coming home with exciting news only to see your parents gone...? So much for a day of celebration...." Edward said sadly as he looked at the locket in his hands.

"Then...Marianne's parents took me in. 5 years later.... they disappeared also.....I chose to raise Marianne.. the battle of offers in 1159, 5 years prior, I chose to take the offer of House Reigan, and later I was adopted with Marianne by Count Edmund. He's a kind man who truly cares about us." He said and looked up to her.

"So, what about you? Why do you hide your Crest like we do? Are you afraid of it? Or is it more towards your father does not know of it?" He said and she sighed as she sat down next to him.

"More towards........if people find out about my Crest....and the news reaches a Church spy......The Archbishop will do everything in her power to hunt me and my family down......my father has only told me a little bit that he used to be a Knight of Serios...I....already made a mistake in the past...." she muttered softly and he nodded.

"Fear is the biggest factor we as humans have. It's alright to be afraid but will you let control you is the biggest question." Edward said and Arisa nodded as she looked down to her hands.

"My biggest regret.....was letting my fear control me back then.....I was still so new to this world....just barely getting used to things here.....and my fear that I would only end up hurting Dimitri and the others.....is what led me to altering their memories of me...I regret doing it now....and looking back at it....it was the stupidest move I ever made." Arisa thought and Sothis was silent as she heard the girl's words.

"Haha...it's alright. Changing the subject, I think it's time you met Emily. Come, I'll take you to her." He said and she nodded.

"Hey Edward," Arisa and he turned to her, "Thank you. I'm glad we had this talk." She said he smiled.

"I am too." He said and the two began to walk.

**\- 10 minutes Later: Hidden Tree House -**

There was damn hidden tree house near the Edmund Manor that was protected by a barrier. Edward gently picked her up and levitated using wind magic to fly up. It was around 20 feet high up in the trees and hidden away also with all pine branches. They landed on the balcony, and gently knocked on the door as he put her down. The door opens only so little, an eye peaked out.

"Edward, who is this girl?" A low eerie female voice spoke and instantly Arisa was on edge because she recognized it.

"Thajra, you're scaring her. This is....Kiana Kalsana. I want her to meet Emily." Edward said and the door fully opened.

"I really need to prepare my heart because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be seeing familiar faces from now on." Arisa thought and Sothis was telling her to breathe.

Tharja looked down at her, her eyes bore into her soul. The older woman nodded and turned.

"You may come in." She lightly motions her hand and the two come in.

Inside it looked like a simple cabin but Arisa could tell it was much, much bigger than it looks because if magic. For some reason the thought if territory creation came into her mind and this world seems to have that form of magic. She is going to have Florencio teach her the spell because a small room in the monastery is not going to be enough for her. Inside the cabin she could see doors that led to multiple rooms, a few cats sleeping peacefully on chairs. She spotted a creepy looking magic lab not too far and made a made a mental note to stay away from that area. They continued down a hallway till they reached a door with a door. Tharja opened it and inside, sitting on a silk bed was a young woman with red fluffy hair to her shoulder, ivory colored eyes, and wore a simple white gown. The blanket of course covered her legs, but Arisa could see the woman was struggling with trying to move her arms. She stiffened when she turned their way and eyes widened.

"You're.....Edward.....why did you bring her? It's far too early for her and I to meet." Emily said as the blue haired Doctor smiled.

"I think it's better you too actually met. Also, you both have a lot to discuss. Tharja, let's go." He said and the black hair woman left with him, the door closing shut.

"Quite bold, aren't they?" Sothis said as she appeared, and Emily motioned Arisa to sit have seat.

Arisa sat on a chair next to the older girl’s bed, who nodded.

"Well, I did not think we meet in person so early on. I have heard of you from Lestia, Arisa." Emily said and Arisa's eyes widened.

"She....remembers me?" She said and Emily nodded.

"She does. You be surprised, your spell had no effect on her, but I can tell, you are looking back to that day, you regret your actions." Emily said and Arisa smiled sadly.

"I do....I shouldn't have erased their memories of me......" she said and Emily smiled sadly.

"Hey. You were a kid back then. We all make mistakes. But enough of that," Emily said and smiled.

"I am Emily von Miller Zoltras. A Holy Magus and Court Mage of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I'm also, a Nabatean." She said and Arisa looked at her with wide eyes.

"I...I'm Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner. But....how? I thought...the only Nabateans left are....Rhea...Seteth...Flayn...Indech and Macuil." Arisa said as Emily smiled softly.

"Based on your reaction, you forgot one of the five Saints. Saint Hymara: True Name: Melody, also known as the wife of Saint Macuil. She bares the Crest of Chevalier. My brother, Chavalier, chose her to bare his Crest before he was killed by the Nemesis and 11 Elites trying to protect our people. She is the only human who my older brothers ever did trust. Funny, Macuil still bears a grudge against humans but her alone, he will protect her." Emily chuckled.

"And you.....who....are you really?" Arisa asked.

Emily liked this. Right down to business they went.

"My true name is Noa, the original bearer of that Crest. I am also a descendant of Lamine...unfortunately....the woman that killed me. You see Arisa, I was reincarnated as a human 15 years ago. Then learning that only a few of my siblings and my sister-in-law are alive while the rest of my family is dead? It's punch to the gut. Also, that Rhea is too blinded by grief, and managed to preserve my body for such a long time? Of course, I must do something. Then learning the entire history of what went down these past 1,000 years, and the lies that have been written as history? Of course, I nearly went mad." Emily said as she made a book float over to her.

"Also, I just recently fused my body of this time and my old body, I’m not sure if I can turn to a dragon, so I'm a full month of recovery till I return back to the Kingdom. Ugh....it's annoying but if I can make at least some difference, then so be it." She said and Arisa along with Sothis were trying to process everything she just said.

"This is....too much information for me to take in...." both Sothis and Arisa said because their heads hurt right now.

Emily chuckled as she patted her head.

"It's alright. Take all the time you need. But, I'm sure that's not why Edward brought you." She said and Arisa blinked.

"We need to discuss what you plan to do when your coming of age ceremony comes in 5 years. When that happens, what plans do you have? Have you already thought of it?" Emily said.

"I have." Arisa answered, "My plan is to travel to Shambhala to steal technology that can help me." She said and Emily frowns.

"That's a suicide mission." Emily said.

"I know...but...if I can at least.....make some changes in the flow of time..." she gritted her teeth and Emily chuckled.

"Alright then. But first, you need to be ready if that is your plan. Did you also have plans to return to the Kingdom?" Emily said and Arisa nodded.

"I do. I think it’s time I face those kids. Umm.....also....I'm hoping I can see a friend of mine there." She said and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping I can see my friend Mercedes and her mother again. I want to thank them properly this time for helping me." Arisa smiled and Emily froze.

"S-She knows Mercedes...?! Then....does she know Emile also?!" Emily internally screamed and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I see then. But first, before you even think of stepping foot in the Kingdom, I want you to at least have some status protection." Emily said as she opened her book to read, "I assume you will be taking the medical exams of the church?" She said.

"Of course, I am. I need to be prepared because I want to have access to the royal archives." The girl said and Emily nodded.

"Very well then. But what about taking it a step further? Any plans to attend the magic school in Fhirdiad?" Emily said as she turned a page.

"When does the semester start?" Arisa asked and Emily smiled.

"On the Horsebow Moon. You'll have to make a mad dash and it takes at most two months to reach Fhirdiad, even if you travel with your pegasus. Thankfully, I have a friend that can warp you from Garreg Mach to there. You'll make it on time." Emily smiled and Arisa let go a sigh of relief.

"But if you do become a Holy Magus, I think it's better I inform you what will coming your way so you can be a bit prepared." Emily asks as she gave her a concerned look.

"What....do I have to worry about?" Arisa said.

"Offers." Emily said.

"Offers?" Arisa said confused.

"It is extremely rare for someone to become a Holy Magus. Very few people have ever achieved such status these past years and they are greatly valued. There are currently 5 Holy Magus in all Fodlan. Florencio, Doctor Robert, Edward, Cornelia _(Arisa: How the hell did that hag managed to get that?) _And me. Florencio is a freelancer. I and Cornelia are part of the Kingdom, Edward of the Alliance and Doctor Robert serves the royal family of the Empire. The biggest battle over a Holy Magus was over Edward when he became one in 1159. He was just 15. So, imagine a bunch of nobles and royal families trying to win your offer for you to join them? It's...terrifying. I managed to escape it because the family I was taken in serves the royal family so that makes it automatic that I serve the Kingdom. But Edward? He was a commoner like your uncle. Plus, him being young and....having a Crest, made it even more of a competition. Hundreds of offers from nobles all over Fodlan trying to gain his favor. A Holy Magus being part of a country is a huge status symbol. In a way...**_we're prizes_**." She said bitterly at that last part.

Arisa nodded and frowned.

"I know what you mean....I'm guessing my Uncle managed to escape it too because he declared he was a freelancer." She said.

"He did. And here's the thing, the good thing about the Holy Magus status is that we are placed at a higher pedestal than the nobles of Fodlan, except the Archbishop and royalty of course. That status was given to us by the Church of Serios to also protect us. If the nobles even tried anything on us, I can guarantee the Church will be on their asses!" Emily said and Arisa could not help but chuckle hearing her say that last sentence.

"Edward in the end chose to serve House Reigan and five years later, was adopted by Count Edmund along with Marianne. Why did he choose the Alliance? Well, only he knows." She said.

"I....I want to be a freelancer like my uncle. Being a mercenary, I've travelled all over Fodlan. I enjoy teaching children how to read and write. I enjoyed being Claude's teacher, even if it was only for a short while. I....I want to continue to see Fodlan. I don't want to be tied down, forced to serve only one place. Is that wrong?" She said and Emily grinned.

"No. It's never wrong. It's your choice, your will. No one can stop you. So, Miss Arisa, what do you plan to do?" Emily grinned.

"I'm making my own path. My own fate." Arisa grinned and Emily nodded.

"I approve. Here," the red-haired girl handed her a book, "this is the list of all the classes the magic academy will be offering and may have new ones by then. Also, don't let anyone break your will. You have proven to me you are more than capable of earning my trust and my allies. We of Sirius, will aid you when the time comes." Emily said.

"Wait, Sirius?" Arisa asked as she opened the book.

Arisa felt she was looking at classes from Harry Potter. There was Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, of course the typical History of Magic, hell there was even an Arithmancy class and Herbology. Sadly, no Astronomy class or medical classes. Tch. She was looking forward to that. But Advance Magical Theory sounded fun.

"I wonder if the magical formulas from mangas/light novels/games I've read and also animes can be applied here.....hmmmm....I want to see if I can pull of Olga Marie's spell..." she thought and Sothis smacked her head to pay attention to what Emily was saying.

"As you know, the true enemy of Fodlan are Those Who Slither in The Dark. Sirius was created 100 years ago when the founder, Timotis von Aubin, discovered the truth of the Church of Serios and Crest. The true history of Fodlan. The group was created to fight those bastards. We have spies all over Fodlan to keep tabs on what is going on. We're especially keeping an eye on Duscur and the Empire. TWSD have been active...I'm not liking it." Emily said.

"I understand. I'll do what I can to help. I really.... really.... want them gone....." Arisa said and Emily noticed the girl shaking, not out of fear, but anger.

The older girl lightly flicked her forehead and smirked.

"Seems my mother's influence is affecting you. But do be careful. You two may be able to temporarily become one but you must also be aware of how much that can affect your body. If you are constantly shifting between God mode and mortal body, you'll end up in a comatose state. The anger you feel now is not only my mother's but your own." She explained.

"My own?!" Arisa said shocked and Sothis was worried.

Emily nodded as she could only barely see an outline of Sothis, who was in her younger form.

"That's right. TWSD have done nothing to you but you still feel anger towards what they have done towards others. You know more than what you let on, but I remind you, be careful. But....also...I want to trust you with something very important." Emily said as she pointed to a drawer next to a bookshelf.

Arisa looked to it and walked towards it. Once there she opened it and pulled out a music box size box. Emily motioned her to open it and inside were two potion sized bottles with crimson liquid.

"I no longer bare the Crest of Lamine because when I fused with my original body, it was over written. But before that happened, I had Tharja and our spy from the Church, Lucius, extra my blood. The blue bottle has the blood with the Crest of Lamine and the green one, has my blood, the Crest of Noa. I'm trusting you with these. To choose two worthy people to inherit those Crest." Emily said and Arisa looked at her shocked.

"What?! I-I can't do that!! This is your blood!!! I'm not supposed to make those choices!! W-Why would you trust something with so much value to me?!" Arisa said frantically and Sothis was pissed.

"One moment young lady!!! Why would you put such a burden on this girl?! What are you thinking?!!? This better not be part of your research again!!" Sothis said.

"Somehow I can tell my mother is pissed." Emily said as she saw the faint outline making movements that Sothis was scolding her.

Emily sighed and spoke.

"Because you have a much better judgment than I do. This truth is a grand burden, but I trust you enough to make the right choice. You have experience in the modern field while I have experience in the ancient one. Another thing," Emily looked her up and down, " train your body physical to break the limiter our body creates. Basically, get more muscle. But you also need to get used to casting highly advanced spell. Your main goal, is to be able to cast Sirius." She said and Arisa froze.

"I...I....." Arisa said and Emily spoke.

**_"You may be an expert in the medical field but you're nothing but an amateur in the magic field. If you were in a real magic battle you be dead before you know it_**." Emily spoke coldly and Arisa took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah.....I would. But....I'm not about to let myself get killed. Especially because I was given this life of mine. I'll master Sirius. I know the first level is Daylight. Second Level is Moonlight and lastly, Sirius. Like I said, I'm not about to let anyone kill me just yet." Arisa said and Emily smiled.

"Hmmm...you really are like her..." she muttered softly and then spoke loudly.

"Alright then, I'll make sure you receive the proper training. Florencio and Sandy already trained you, so time to take up a notch. Hana and the Flame twins will train you. Hanna in magic and the Flame twins in physical training. Got it?" She said and Arisa nodded.

**\- 20 minutes later - **

After that talk, Arisa was taken back to the manor because it was time for her and the rest to leave. Oh, poor Marianne was crying along with Alexandra because they didn't want to leave each other. Seems while she was gone, the two became best friends. Oh, Arisa was trying not to cry as the girls were separated. Arisa sighed as she walked up to a crying Marianne and Alexandra, suddenly hugged them both, which surprised Marianne.

"I... may have not been able to talk to you much but...." she gently patted the blue haired girl's head and smiled softly, "But this isn't goodbye. I'm sure you and Alexandra will see each other again in the future. That's a promise Marianne. Keep on living, let no burden tie you down." She said and the girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's a promise!!" Alexandra said and held Marianne's hands, her little feathers flapping, "We'll meet each other again one day!! And when that day comes, I will make you a flower crown!!" Alexandra grinned.

"T-Then, when we meet again, I promise I'll introduce you to my friends of the forest!" Marianne said and the two girls nodded.

"It's a deal!!" They said in union and giggled.

Sothis was a sobbing mess as they waved goodbye to her and Edward as their wagon road off to the road.

Edward chuckled as he gently picked up his little sister. It had been years since he had seen her so happy.

"So, you made a friend?" He asked and Marianne nodded.

"I'm happy....She's...a bit like me...we share a burden...she's also afraid but...." Marianne smiled warmly as she looked out to the sky, "She won't let it take her down. So....I'll be like that too!!! I want to meet her again one day and hope we fly together!!! I don't...want to be tied down either!!" She said and Edward stared at her shocked.

He could not help but laugh happily as he spun her around.

"Alright then!!! Not just you Maria, we'll both work through it, together." He smiled to her and she nodded.

"Right Big brother!!!"

**Chapter 18: Back Home: Part 1: Lesson Learned **

**[ -------- ]**

** _Aaaahhhhhhh!!!! Our sweet children!!! In this story, I decided to have Marianne be adopted much earlier than the original. Also, we don't know what her original last name was so I decided that before she was adopted, her last name would be Snowden, like Edward's. I made them be cousins but they he takes care of her like she was his real sister. _ **

** **

** _Now the latest notice I gave regarding this story, I will update the chapters. Spelling errors, dates and times will be fixed because my dumb ass just barely realized I got Byleth's age wrong. So, I'm sorry if you see fanfiction spasms in your emails._ **

** **

** _Blaze2121: _ **

** _Arisa doesn't express it much, but she is Bi. Yes, she swings both ways. But she doesn't express it much because you know, physically she is a child. But she has hit on girls but in her own way back in our world. Especially when she would go out and drink with Theresa. Small flirts and cute comments, nothing too direct. As a girl she would choose, Mercedes or Dorothea. Edelgard also and surprisingly, Bernadetta. Jeralt's reaction to Mercedes would be that he saw it coming eventually. Same with Dorothea. He would straight up faint if he saw it was Edelgard and a double faint on Florencio's part because Bernadetta. _ **

** **

** _Well, one chapter away till the next time skip. It's almost time for the next Arc. That will be a roller coaster._ **

** **

** **


	22. Chapter 19: Back Home: Part 2: Breakthroughs

**\- 1 month later: Wyvern Moon: October - **

_Getting through the forest? **Easy!** _

_Taking on bandits? **No problem!!!** _

_Hunting**? Well, still working out but no problem.**_

** **

_But dealing with a tantrum of a noble child? _

"Ooohhhhh....Sothis help me before I unleash my viper tongue on this kid!!" Arisa was biting down on her index finger as her father was helping the Alliance knights guarding the carriage of the Nobles of House Gloucester, fix the wooden wheel that broke off.

Well, two of them. Her father decided to take on a job of guarding a noble carriage since they were heading the same way as them, a village near Leonie's home. So, right now, the 8-year-old boy with the Oh so familiar terrible haircut that is colored purple, was throwing a tantrum, demanding to know what on earth happened. That boy was Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Sothis was gently hugging the girl, telling her take deep breaths while Amir and Alexandra were being held back by the twins and Hana, plus their mouths covered, from snapping in half Lorenz. While the mercenary adults and the Knights ignored the boy, Lorenz's father along with his mother, who was a sweetheart and gave them all an apologetic smile, waited quietly outside. Worst of all, it was raining, and Florencio was using a barrier to protect them from the rain since umbrellas don't exist in this time. Arisa made a note to herself to make at least a Japanese style bamboo umbrella when they return to Remire Village.

"Breath, breath!!" Sothis said but even Arisa could tell that she wanted to snap at the boy.

"My patience with children like this..._is very thin_!!" Arisa internally raged as Lornez stomped his feet.

Heck, even Feh, Falco, Puka, Nuke and Red Hare looked ready to mow down the kid.

"Why on earth is this taking so long?! Father, can we not have them go any faster?" Lorenz said to his father while Count Gloucester also let go of a frustrated sigh.

He was going to be late to the meeting. Arisa growled as she turned to walk towards a tree that wasn't too far and began unleashing punches on it along with kicks.

"Hyaaa!! Ha!!! Chaaa!!" She yelled out as she decided to practice her martial arts to at least unleash her anger in some form than her punches on the poor tree.

Seems that caught the attention of a few people. The knights were impressed by her skills and gracefulness while a couple others understood why the girl was doing it.

"Arisa!!" She turned and quickly jumped back at Amir's incoming wooden axe and caught it.

Amir smirked a long with Alexandra, who held her wooden lance for sparring.

"It’s raining so might as well spar. After all, we're mercenaries. Got to get used to all kinds of weather." Alexandra grinned and the three girls got into a three-way sparring match. Hana, the twins and Florencio let go a sigh of relief. Lorenz stared at the three girls that were sparring. Somehow, he felt.....unnerved yet amazed. The girls all moved with grace yet there was also a fierceness in their movement.

"Father, what do you think of their sparring match?" He suddenly asked.

His mother raised an eyebrow while his father scoffed.

"I must admit, even if they are just sparring, their skills are impressive for children the same age as you. Hmm......" Count Gloucester said and Lorenz nodded.

"May I.....talk to them...?" Lorenz asked a bit nervously since his father wasn't exactly fond of commoners.

Count Gloucester raised an eyebrow at the question his son had asked while he looked over to girls. He let go of a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. It has been awhile since his son had to talk to someone his age.

"Just this once, I'll let you talk to them." The Count said and Lorenz nodded happily.

Arisa had stopped for a bit to breath and noticed that Lorenz had gotten out of the barrier Florencio had set up for his family. The girl sighed as she motioned the other two to stop, which they did. Arisa walked towards the boy heading their way, seeing he ran like a toddler trying not to get his clothing wet, she raised her hand and had a barrier formed around the boy to protect him from the rain. Lorenzo's eyes went wide as he noticed the rain around him had stopped. The main reason the girls weren't wet from the rain was because of the barrier they created around themselves.

"Whoa!!" He yelped a bit when he began to float towards her and was gently settled about two feet from her.

"I'm surprised you actually got out of the barrier my uncle had set up for you and your family." Arisa spoke as she crossed her arms, "Did you want to talk to us?" She said with a small smile.

Amir and Alexandra had their eyes narrowed, ready to snap the boy in half if even said something disrespectful to their Lady and Lorenz flinched at their glares.

"Amir, Alex, cut it out." Arisa said and the two girls pouted.

"Yes, actually. I was very impressed by your skills and have a few questions regarding your training skills. Did your fellow mercenaries teach you how to use a sword or those martial art skills? What about magic? It is my duty as a noble to learn these things so when I become the new head in the future, I can make a better judgment for the people." Lorenz said a bit halty and the other two growled.

"Seems I missed judge.... even if he is just a child, Lorenz already has some of the traits of his older self......" Arisa thought and smiled softly.

"Martial arts I am self-taught. Magic was taught to me by my uncle and a friend of mine. Lastly, the sword was taught to me by my father. How about I teach you something?" She said and he blinked.

"You, teach me?" He said and she nodded.

Count Gloucester raised an eyebrow as he heard the girl's words and Lorenz's mother looked a bit worried.

"The barrier I casted over you to protect you from the rain. It looks hard, but it's actually simple." She said and undid it on Lorenz.

The boy screeched when the rain started to hit him again and the other two were snickering. Arisa sent them one side glance and the two immediately stopped.

"Concentrate the area around you." She said, "Imagine you are inside a bubble. You want that bubble to grow and become strong. You don't want it to break. Close your eyes. Focus on the magical energy inside of you and gently but slowly release it around your area only." She said.

This was how Sothis taught her magic. Lorenz shivered but did as he was told. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Relax Lorenz." Arisa said and that's when the others realized the boy had yet to introduce himself, yet she already knew his name, "You're too tense. Think of something that makes you happy. Like tea for example." She chuckled.

The boy took a deep breath as, focusing now solely on that comment. The sound of the rain began to sound peaceful instead of annoying. The image of him being his room, nice warm, with a cup of his favorite blend of tea, Bergamot or rose bud tea. Arisa's smile grew as she noticed his shoulders relax and a thin barrier began to form around him. But the girl blinked when it took the shape of a rose, protecting him from the rain, like an umbrella. Count Gloucester and his wife, along with many blinked multiple times at what they had just witnessed. Lorenz opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the rose shaped barrier around him and was protected from the rain.

"I-I-I...how?!" Lorenz gasped as he stared at the barrier and Arisa burst out laughing.

"Not bad for your first try kid!!! Well done!! Just to let you know, a barrier spell is intermediate level. Especially since you also managed to make it take the shape of your desire. Just don-----" too late, Lorenz broke his concentration because he was being a bit smug and the barrier disappeared.

"Ooohh!!!!! Really?!" The boy grumbled and Arisa chuckled.

"Try not to break your contraction next time." Arisa said and everyone turned when they heard the knights, her father and Temes cheering that they finally got the wooden wheel fixed.

"Well, looks like it is time for you to go." She said as Lorenz's parents called out to his as they made a run to inside the carriage, "Continue practicing that spell. You'll be surprised by the results." She said.

Lorenz smiled and shook hands with her.

"Thank you. What is your name?" He asked and Arisa whispered to him.

"Kiana Kalsana. But don't tell one just yet." She said because she noticed how his eyes went wide.

After a few more seconds, the boy waved goodbye to them as he ran back to the carriage.

Lorenz sat down next to his mother as he looked out the window of the carriage towards the girls.

"I must say," Count Gloucester spoke, making the boy turned to face him, "I was impressed. That girl taught you intermediate protection spell. Even more with the fact that you managed to shape it to what you desire. It is rare but I approve of what that commoner taught you. Hmm....." he said as the carriage began to move.

Lorenz was silent for a moment them spoke.

"Father, is Kiana Kalsana a Holy Magus?" He suddenly asked.

"The one that cured the epidemic in The Kingdom. As far as I know, she is someone who travels across Fodlan but will not return till 1175 unfortunately. If she is.... then of course as the Head of House Gloucester, it will be our duty to secure a second Holy Magus to the Alliance." He said and Lorenz nodded.

"Why the sudden question?" His mother asked.

"Just curious." The boy said and saw one of the knights giving Sir Jeralt the payment he was promised for temporary guarding the carriage before they went their separate directions.

Lorenz hoped he would meet the mysterious Kiana Kalsana in the future.

**\- 3 Days Later - **

It felt like when she was saving Leonie all over again. This time it wasn't just the same girl again, but....

"I am sorry!! I just wanted to get some red clay from the river for paint!! A-And Raphael was trying to help me but lost his footing!" A mini Ignatz and Raphael where soaking wet from nearly getting washed away by the river if Arisa wasn't flying nearby in the forest because she was looking for a ginkgo tree, the girl spotted Leonie screaming, trying to reach out to the boys who were barely holding onto a boulder.

Arisa swooped in and managed to grab all three of them on time because the land underneath the orange haired girl was on the verge of giving away. The older girl was doing everything in her power not to release her viper tongue also known as her Mexican side because when she would catch her siblings doing stupid things, she would go off on them. She took a deep breath and slowly turned towards them. Feh was pecking at Leonie, who was screeching.

"You three......" she spoke slowly, making all three freezes, "Don't ever come to the forest again after it rains." She said and then pointed her finger to them.

A warm gust of wind circled around them drying their clothing and their hair looked like afros. Arisa sighed as she took out her hair comb, and handed it to Ignatz, who blinked.

"Comb your hair then pass it along. I'll wait till you are all done. Wait here." She sighed and headed to the river to get the clay.

After 10 minutes, she came back with a bucket filled with red clay, a few leaves, but also other natural ingredients to make a different variety of paints. The three had finished fixing their hair and they ran up to her.

"Hey, Arisa!! Sorry...you...had to save us again...." Leonie chuckled a bit nervously because of the glare she got from her.

"Umm...thank you for saving us. I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you." Ignatz said as she put down the bucket and fixed his glasses, making the boy blush a bit.

"That was awesome!! You may not have a lot of muscles but you're really strong!!!" Raphael said with a grin.

"First of all," her tone a bit harsh, "I never want to see a single one of you ever put your lives in danger like that again!!! Second, I'm taking you all back to the village!!! Get on!" She said coldly and all three looked down to the ground but yelped when Red Hare picked them up one by one, threw them in the air, and had them land on his back, perfectly seated. They all blinked as Arisa floated near them, as the pegasus began walk. Feh made herself comfortable on Ignatz head. There was an uncomfortable silence as Leonie looked at the girl next to her, who was downright pissed. Arisa took a deep breath and spoke.

"Please....just be careful next time...." she muttered, and the three kids looked at each other worried.

"We're sorry......" they muttered till Leonie spoke, hoping to change the subject.

"So, how have you been? Are you guys heading back to Garreg Mach?" The oranges hair girl asked and Arisa nodded.

"Yeah. So, want to hear about my time in Derdui?" She said and Leonie nodded her head rapidly.

"Umm..." the boys looked at each other confused till Arisa spoke.

"Sorry about that. Seeing me angry didn't exactly give a good impression. Nice to meet you two. I'm Arisa Byleth. You can call me either name if you want. I'm a mercenary and merchant." She said.

"Nice to meet you Arisa, I'm Ignatz and this one here is my friend, Raphael." Ignatz smiled and Raphael grinned.

"Nice to meet you Byleth!! Are you staying in our village for a few days?" Raphael said and the girl nodded.

"Yup. There's a rainstorm on the way and we don't want to get caught in it. The pegasus is Red Hare and the snowy owl is Feh, my two friends." She said and noticed Leonie took out one of her books from the pouches and opened it.

"Hey!!" Arisa said and Leonie smirked.

"My, aren't you an artist." The girl grinned as she showed the drawing of Alexandra and Claude, both asleep together.

Ignatz's glasses instantly glinted as he looked at how professionally drawn the picture was.

"The sketching format, very realistic, fine details!!!! It's incredible!! You drew this?!" The boy's eyes were sparkling like Christmas lights and Leonie handed the book to Raphael, who turned the page.

"Hey, is this.... The Archbishop Rhea?" He muttered and instantly the two other kids looked at it.

It was drawing of Rhea praying to the sky. Her eyes were closed, yet tears fell, behind her, was drawing of Sothis, looking much older, hugging her. Raphael turned a page once again and the kids blinked as they saw a drawing of a woman dressed as a dancer with a strange pendant on her neck. Water was drawn floating around her, her mouth was open, showing she was singing, it was Azura but the children did not know that, only Arisa did. The book was then handed to Ignatz, who's eyes were wide as he looked through the pictures.

"These.....are amazing......." he said softly as Arisa gently took the book from his hands.

"Thank you, but," she glared at Leonie, "who told you, you could look through my stuff without my permission?!" She glared and the girl smirked.

"Hey, payback for when you ate my pudding." Leonie touch her tongue out.

"I didn't know it was yours till you screamed!!" Arisa said.

"Umm...calm down you two!! Look, we're here!!" Raphael said as he pointed to the village.

As usual, her father was talking to the village leader along with Leonie's father. Amir ran up to them and glared.

"What happened?! You suddenly went deep diving into the forest out of nowhere!!" The Duscur girl complained and Arisa sighed till Amir noticed Leonie and the two boys.

"Oh. Did you have to save her neck again?" Amir said and Leonie glared.

"Yeah I did. All three of them." Arisa sighed as she helped them all get off Red Hare and Feh lightly chirped.

Ignatz and Raphael stared at Puka, who was cackling and rolling on the grass like a puppy.

"Hey Amir, been awhile. Still able to hold an axe?" Leonie said.

"I'm surprised you're still even alive with that reckless behavior of yours." Amir said back and those two had sparks flying between each other.

Though Leonie had declared Arisa as her rival in sword wielding, Amir.......was her fully declared rival when it came to be becoming a mercenary. She was jealous of how Amir was trained by Arisa and had her attention. Thus, sparking a rivalry between the girls to surpass one another and to prove to Arisa that they were better than the other.

"Can it you two." Arisa said and the two girls pouted.

The older of the bunch sighed as she saw Sothis looking around, a bit concerned.

"Arisa, have you noticed? The land around this village, it feels....off..." Sothis said and Arisa narrowed her eyes instantly.

"Ignatz, Raphael!!!" She said, startling them, "Have there bandit attacks reported near the village?" She said.

"Yes...a few...." Raphael said as Amir and Leonie looked at them confused.

"Dad!" Arisa ran up to him and Jeralt raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He said and she looked at him worried.

"The land around the village is uneven and I spoke a few of the kids and there have been reports of bandit attacks nearby. I also noticed some of the trees are missing branches." She said and Jeralt nodded.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one to notice." He said and turned to Sandy and Florencio, "You two, prepare the barrier around the village. Temes, Hana!! Guard the north gate!! Fiona and Camren!! South gate!! Cinder, Amir and Alexandra, east gate!! Byleth and I will guard the entrance. They'll be attacking tonight." Jeralt said as he turned to her.

"You know what to do."

**\- Later at night-**

Ignatz, Raphael and Leonie were tensed as the lights of all the houses were turned off and the only ones on were the touches near the entrance. The three were watching from the storage near the entrance. They wanted to witness for themselves Jeralt's and Arisa's skills. Then everything went downhill when they saw the first group of bandits appear. Arisa instantly charged at one of the bandits, her palms met his chest, sending him flying away. The man coughed out blood and was wheezing. Jeralt smirked as his lance counteracts an axe coming his way. Leonie, Ignatz and Raphael had their hands over each other’s mouth to keep themselves from screaming when Arisa whipped out her sword and spun, like a dancer, slicing the throats of the thief and brigand.

"Look out!!" Jeralt yelled out and just barely the girl dodge down before a sword went right through her skull but it cut her hair tie.

Arisa stumbled back a bit and gasped when she realized her hair became undone. It spilled beautiful, showing how it was brown then faded to teal, it was so long that it stopped just barely above her ankles.

"Hey boss!! This kid fetches a good price!!" One bandit yelled out at their leader, who smirked as he was fighting off Jeralt.

"I won't let you even lay a finger on her!! Ha!!" Jeralt yelled out but did not have to worry about his daughter because when she spoke, her tone was nothing but voidless.

"You cut my hair tie....." she began slowly as small cracks of electricity came from her rapier.

The bandit responsible shivered as she looked up to them, the green part of her eyes glowed mint green in the light of the torch.

"You cut my hair tie.....you cut my fucken hair tie......" she said a bit more louder and Jeralt smirked.

"You're finished." He said to the leader and that's when shit the fan.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CUTTING MY HAIR TIE!!! RRAAAHHHH!!!" Now, Arisa never ever showed emotion when she would have to kill someone, because she would lock that humanity away.

But......this was a bit different. You see that hair tie was a gift from Jeralt when she had turned five years old. Technically, it was her first birthday gift when she came to this world and held a very deep meaning to her. It was a dark green ribbon that she took care of carefully. So, when the sword cut it, that forced her humanity to return to her, and she felt, anger, rage. She screamed angrily as her rapier went right through the bandit’s skull, pulling it out, the sick sound of cracking as the bandit dropped dead. She panted as she charged at the next one and cut off his arm.

She felt sick. She felt gross. She wanted to vomit more than anything right now. This was the first-time feeling emotions in the middle of a deadly fight, and it made her sick to her core. 5 minutes felt like 5 hours when she finished off the last bandit and her father finished off the leader. The girl panted rapidly as she dropped her sword with a loud thud, looking around at the people she killed. Her heartbeat rapidly, the world felt like it was spinning, it felt like her trip to Dadga all over again. When she killed for the first time. Blood was smeared on her face, and fear began to creep into her body.

"Get it...off....get it off....get it off....." she began muttering and Jeralt was about to tell her that she good a job taking on those bandits till he noticed she was shaking uncontrollably.

Her hands were covered in blood, and she hated it. She hated every fiber of her being right now. How she became truly **_the Ashen Demon._**

"Get it off....get it off....GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!" She began screaming and clawing at her face.

"Byleth!!" He dropped his lance and quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Get it off!! Get it off!! Get the blood off me!! Get it off!!!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

Leonie, Ignatz and Raphael kicked the storage shed open and ran over to the two, not caring about the bodies lying on the ground. Leonie had a bucket filled with water and threw it over them. Ignatz along with Raphael looked at the girl stunned while Jeralt was frozen at what just happened. Arisa was stun and slowly looked over to Leonie.

"Y-You said you wanted it come off...so.... washing it off....ehe...?" Leonie said a bit nervously.

"Pfft....Hahah..hahahah!!!" Arisa began laughing as her father carefully let go of her.

Even if she was crying, she was still laughing and smiled sadly as she looked over to her.

"Thank you....." Arisa muttered softly, then suddenly covered her mouth as she now felt she was really going to throw up.

Ignatz quickly gave her the bucket, and the girl gladly took it as she let it out. Jeralt gently patted her back as the girl vomited and Leonie smiled sadly as she crossed her arms.

"Feeling better?" Jeralt said worried and she nodded a bit.

"Let's get you cleaned up. When we get back home, we're taking a two-month break from jobs. I think we all need it." He said and she nodded.

**\- The Next Day -**

After that battle, Florencio went full doctor mode on his niece when Jeralt told him what happened, and her reaction to blood. There was another reason why Arisa was afraid of the sight of blood. The other reason was because of her day in a hospital in her old world. That fear never went away. She would be constantly coughing or vomiting blood back then and it got to the point she broke down, screaming why it didn't stay in her body where it belonged. Right now, now fully bathe and clean, in a set of clothing, a nice green winter dress because despite it being fall, the winds felt like it was a damn blizzard. Thankfully the rainstorm didn't happen. But it felt so weird with her hair loose. She noticed how a lot of people wouldn't stop staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. Mainly because it had been years since she had her hair let loose freely like this. She sighed as she held the cut hair tie in her hands and put it into her pocket. In better terms. At least her hair pins kept her bangs in place from covering her face.

"It feels....so strange seeing you like this, with long locks of hair let loose." Sothis said as she circled around her and Amir and Alexandra spoke as the three were walking to the village gate to leave.

"Your hair is as long as Sothis’s!!" Alexandra said.

"I think you look nice. Maybe you should let it be lose for some time." Amir said.

"Maybe I should cut it?" Arisa muttered and that earned her a loud "NO!!" From all three girls.

She chuckled as they made it to the gates, and sighed.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to the children?" Jeralt said and Arisa shook her head.

"After how they saw me last night, I don't deserve to say goodbye to them." Arisa said and Jeralt sighed.

"You're being too hard on yourself. Besides, you don't have a choice now." He smirked and pointed towards the village.

The older girl turned and saw Leonie, Ignatz, and Raphael making a mad dash towards them, and just barely managed to keep stop, nearly colliding with each other.

"What are you three doing here?" Arisa said shocked as the three panted, but she yelped when they suddenly turned her around.

"Careful Raphael!! Be gentle with her hair!" She heard Ignatz say as she felt Raphael's hands gently pull up her in a high ponytail, while Leonie fixed her bangs how she had them before, and Ignatz was holding a mirror with a grin on his face.

Arisa was confused as she saw her father, and the girls grinning and Ignatz and the other two turned her around towards them. They had a proud grin, as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was tied up like before with her long side bangs lose, but what held her hair together was simple dark green ribbon tied to a bow, and the loose long locks of her ponytail was braided and held together with a blue ribbon.

"W-W-Wha....." she was having a very difficult time processing what just happened.

"This is our thank you for saving us and protecting the village yesterday!!" Leonie said proudly as she crossed her arms.

"I got the idea of braiding your hair from my little sister!! She said it'll make you look cuter!!" Raphael grinned.

"Uummm....also...the ribbons...I chose....I think they suited you....also...thank you for getting me materials for making paint." Ignatz said.

The three began panicking when they saw Arisa start crying till, she spoke.

"These are tears of joy. Thank you.....really." Arisa said as she hugged all three of them.

They hugged back and let go.

"Leonie, I hope you become a mercenary like you always wanted to. You can do it!" Arisa said to the girl, who smirked and shot a smug look to Amir, who looked ready to unleash her on viper tongue on the orange haired girl.

"Raphael, I know you'll become an amazing strong knight!!! Keep up that muscle building but don't overwork yourself." She said and Raphael laughed proudly.

"And Ignatz," she turned to the green haired boy who shifted a bit nervously, she smiled and patted his head, "Keep doing what you love. Become the artist you always wanted to be. Never give up on your dream." She grinned warmly at him.

The boy looked at her shocked for a moment but smiled and nodded. That was the first time anyone has ever told him to follow his dream.

"I will!! I promise!!" The boy said proudly.

Arisa smiled softly as she gave them one last hug and thank you.

"We'll see each other again one day!!! That's a promise!!" Arisa yelled out as she waved goodbye to the kids.

She will see them again one day, that was a promise she will keep.

**\- 1 Month later: Ethereal Moon: December 15 - **

So, a month passed and they had all returned to Remire Village, just on time for the Holidays. Arisa was surprised to learn that Christmas did exist in this world when she first arrived but it when by another name, known as Day of the Blessings, when the goddess descended on the lands of Fodlan to give her blessings to the people. Just like in her old world, people gave gifts to loved ones and friends on December 25th. Her first Christmas in this world was in 1164, and that was a roller coaster of both happy and sad moments. But now, she can fully celebrate it.

Arriving to the village and seeing it was already decorated plus, to make it better, it was snowing!! At the village gates, she spotted Elder Bara, Rin, Ra, Kama, Ares, Yofos, and the rest of the group.

"Grandma!!!" The three girls squealed happily as they all bolted towards Elder Bara's wide arms.

"Ohoho!!! Look at you girls!! You all grown beautifully!!" Elder Bara chuckled as she hugged them and Jeralt smiled.

"We're home." He said and saw the females giggling to each other, and he was confused till...

"H-Hello....It's been quite some time Sir Jeralt!!" A familiar female voice spoke, and Arisa spun like there was no tomorrow.

"MISS CHARLOTTE AND MERCEDES!!!" The girl yelled out too happily as she spotted the older girl, who ran up to her and the two hugged.

"Oh Arisa!!! It's been two years!!" The 12-year-old said joyfully as she hugged the girl tightly in her arms.

**Originally**!!! Mercedes and Arisa weren't supposed to see each other till 1175 but maybe a certain gremlin (_Sothis: GODDESS!!!)_ made an altar in the flow of time. Tehe!

"Merci!!" Amir and Alexandra squealed as they also ran to hug the girl.

"You grown so beautiful!! Just look at you!!" Arisa said as they let go of each other and saw their parents talking to each other, and the clear blush the two adults had.

"Ara ara!! Thank you so much!! You grown too!! All of you have!" Mercedes said as the girls grinned.

"Will you be staying for the Holidays?" Alexandra asked and the older girl nodded.

"We are!! We got an invitation from you all to come spend the holidays with you. I'm looking forward to these next days!!" Mercedes said.

"Wait...invitation....we------mphhhfff!!" Ares's son, Dominic, came out of nowhere and quickly covered Arisa's mouth and grinned to the older girl.

"Glad you and your mom could make it!! I'm Dominic!! The knight that is getting glared at with the rest of the company by Sir Jeralt and his two generals is my dad!!" The 6-year-old boy said with a grin.

"Oh....so they sent the invitation out in secret... yeah...dad isn't going to let this one up." Arisa thought as she got the kid's hand off her.

"Domic!!" The nickname she gave him, "I told you a hundred times not to do that!!" She glared at him and the boy ran behind Alexandra, stuck his tongue out at her.

Mercedes giggled as she patted her friend's back.

"Welp," Arisa said and turned to her, "How about I introduce you to everyone here? Oohhh!!! I think you'll love helping in the bakery here!! Rin and Acia love baking sweets!! Oohh!!! I can totally show you how to make candy canes!" Arisa said excitedly and the girls giggled.

_The Holidays just became sweeter. _

**\- December 20th -**

A blacksmith shop was built during the past two years and Alexandra was busy helping getting weapons fixed. Amir and Sandy were working together in the clothing shop, while Mercedes and Arisa were helping in the bakery. Christmas was one of the few holidays that Arisa loved with all her heart. Valentine's day she calls Loners Day. One small regret she had from her past that she couldn’t find a husband or wife to fall in love with and marry. Yeah....one regret, she didn't find love. Her former lover passed away those years ago, and truthfully, it made her scared to fall in love with someone because either she would die early, or they leave her. She does hope she finds someone in the future. For now, priorities come first!!! Be financially stable and buy land!

"Rensen!!" She yelled out to the man as he was wiping his forehead with a cloth.

Rensen turned to see Lady Arisa walked up to him with two wooden boxes floating behind her. A few of the workers raised an eyebrow as they saw her and just shrugged as they continued to work.

"Good morning Arisa, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Can we talk in your office? This....is a bit of a serious topic." She said and he nodded.

The two walked to his office. Inside were books, a simple table to draw out plans, a fee boxes with broken weapons and such. She placed the boxes down, and brought out Amir's axe, who everyone thought got stolen 3 days ago, along with her rapier and put them on the table. Amir was a crying mess because that axe was the first one, she bought with her own money at the Empire, a Zoltan Axe.

"I need you to do me a favor." She began as she opened the boxes and Rensen's eyebrows looked like they flew off.

"T-This is the material that Hero's Relics are made of!!! I know this one is part of a sword, but the other one...even the Crest Stone is there!!" He said as his hands shook as he gently picked up a bone.

"Rensen....the one that was part of a sword, is it possible for it to be forged into my rapier? And....to create a brand-new Heroes Relic, using those materials in that box, with Amir's axe, and Crest Stone?" She asked.

Rensen was silent for a moment then spoke.

"It is.....I want to ask how you got a hold of these but knowing you....sigh....you won't say." He said and her smile confirmed it.

"Now, the broken part of the sword along with your rapier can be melted together to forge a brand new one, of course, it will still have the elements of it being like a whip. As for the axe.....the same process but a bit more difficult because I have to properly implant the Crest Stone. This should take....at least 6 months to fully forge it." He said and she nodded.

"Perfect then. In the meantime, I'll use my spare sword and....." she put her fist up, "My iron gauntlets!!!! Nyyahahahahaha!!" She said proudly and Rensen could not help but laugh at the girl's laugh.

"Just don't get too carried away!!"

**\- December 25th: Christmas Day: The Day of Blessings -**

As much as she loved Christmas, she hated waking up in the morning or getting woken up. So, for her to wake up normally was a blessing but what was shocking was seeing Sothis giggling proudly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Merry Christmas Arisa!! What do you think?! Seems I am able to change my clothing after all!!!" She wore a cute red dress that was similar to her original but was more festive for Christmas.

Her pink and blue ribbons were replaced with green and red, star ornaments hung around her hair. Her crown hard stars and was the color gold. In short, she was wearing the clothing she wore from her Christmas self in Fire Emblem Heroes. Arisa blinked multiple times, feeling an incoming headache and plopped back to her bed but sighed.

"You look adorable." Arisa said and Sothis smiled proudly.

"As I should be!!! It is my duty as a spirit that is guiding you to properly celebrate the Holidays you humans have!! Which by the way, I truthfully enjoy!!" Sothis said as she floated over to her friend, "Now come on!! Wake up and get dressed!! It's a holiday after all!!" She said as she pushed Arisa off her bed.

The girl chuckled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Before going to bed, she always tied her long hair into two braids to keep it from getting tangled. Like usual, she got up, took a nice long bath, but this time she will be wearing a nice long green sleeveless holiday dress with golden threading patterns of flowers, with a fluffy green winter cloak. She decided to wear her hair loose and she decided to wear the same red and green ribbons Sothis was wearing so they matched, so she naturally had two braids also. The only difference between her and Byleth's hair was that her hair was straight. Like usual, it was brown that faded to teal, and she wore her lily hair pins, along with a flower crown of poinsettias. She also wore black boots. She walked out of her room with her basket and was met with oooooohh too familiar and terrifying squeal of Sandy.

"YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!!" Sandy said as she walked up to the girl.

The woman heard the doors to the other girl's room open and the guest one and squealed even more when she saw Amir, Mercedes and Alexandra come out. Alexandra dressed in an adorable snow bunny hat with cute leaf ears, a white dress with blue ruffles and white boots, white gloves, plus the matching blue wings, in short, she was dressed up as a snow fairy. Her little feathers on her head made it cuter along with the hair pin Claude gave her. Falco crawled nearby, jumped into her arms, and purred as she petted him.

"Why...just why....." Amir grumbled as she forced into a sugar plum princess ballerina dress with purple sparkles, purple ribbons and her short hair was tied up cutely with a matching crown.

"I think you look adorable!!" Mercedes was dress as Saint Cethleann, with veil and all. Even her hair was curled nicely, plus the staff.

"But these frills is itchy!!!!" Amir complained as she scratched her neck, "Sandy I thought you said this wouldn't have any!!" She said and Sandy giggled.

Puka cackled and flinched at the glare Amir gave him while Feh rolled her eyes as she landed on Arisa's head.

"Did I now?" The older woman smiled sweetly and instantly Amir, Arisa and Alexandra stiffened.

"You know what? Never mind, this is perfect!!" Amir quickly said because she knew Sandy was going to make her try on different dresses and she was having none of that.

"Well, changing the subject," Florencio appeared and clapped his hands to catch their attention, "Is everyone ready to the festivities today?!" He said a bit too excitedly.

"YES, WE ARE!!" All four girls said loudly.

They'll be opening presents later in the day.

**[ -------- ]**

"So, why are you making fruit cake......?" Arisa asked Diedra as the older woman was busy mixing nuts and berries into a metal pot, Mercedes and Amir watched.

Diedra was a young woman who originally came from Duscur. She is a former florist and moved with her family to Fodlan and eventually moved to Remire village with them. She worked as mercenary in her father's company and was one of the women in Sandy's ace time. In her free time, she would help her mother with the flower shop they opened in the village in 1162. So, imagine the huge surprise and horror when her and her family learn that Amir, daughter of the Amaryllis family was now going to be living in Remire but also everything that went down with the girl's family? They welcomed her and Amir honestly felt more at home seeing her own people. Diedra is 27 and had twin sons and twin daughters. Her sons, age 10 and her daughters, age 13. The older woman smiled softly as she pointed to the window to look outside the bakery. Her husband was helping cut wood along with her two sons while her daughters were helping Elder Bara at her home preparing the Turkey, boar and also a beast that was caught, which was rare.

"My husband loves the parties here. Back in Duscur, this Holiday was known as Snow Goddess's Blessing. She would bring the soft snow to show her blessing to the land, that new life will be born in the new year. Which also, is a good day to use white roses to make rose wine!" Diedra said as she saw Mercedes pick up a bag of flour.

"May I use the kitchen also? I want to make a secret sweet that has been passed." Mercedes said and Arisa smiled sadly.

"Of course, dear!! No one is stopping you!! Have fun and bake to your heart's content. I do own this bakery after all!" Deirdra laughed.

"Wait, I thought it was just the flower shop?" Amir said.

"Both actually Lady Amir. Sandy loves coming by every month to buy flowers." The older woman explains as she out down her hand whisk to help Mercedes turn on the oven.

"How many times have I said not to call me Lady.....? We're equals Diedra. Plus, I'm not a noble anymore." Amir said and none of them saw that Mercedes froze for a few seconds before she continued measuring the ingredients before mixing them together.

"Sorry dear, but it's a habit. Besides," she pointed to Arisa, "You already have someone important to you." She grinned and Amir pouted.

"Okay....but I hope eventually you stop calling me Lady!!" Amir grinned everyone chuckled.

**[ --------- ]**

"Oohhhh!!! Decorating the trees are the best!!" Sothis squealed as her and Arisa were riding Red Hare to put up the silver tree ornaments on the pine tree.

"They had to choose the big ones they have in malls this year....." Arisa grumbled as she gently shook off some snow on tree.

"Watch it!!" Dominic yelled up and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Red Hare, expect a big hefty meal of your favorite vegetables tonight and Feh, I got you your favorite fish." She said and the two animals hooted and neighed loudly, their way of cheering.

She pulled out the "_Christmas lights_" but they were different colored marble sized crystals tied together with ribbons and Red Hare gently circled around the tree till they reach the booth, the lights put on. Yofos nodded as he used a weak spell and fire it at the tree, the crystals lighting up like real Christmas lights.

It's so pretty!!" All the children that were helping decorate the tree were amazed.

Arisa smiled proudly as she flew up higher in the air and nodded. She looked towards the medical shop of her Uncle and blinked when she saw he looked...distressed? Not just him....he was talking to Sandy about something. She could see the fear in their eyes. She didn't understand, did something happen?

"I'll ask them later. For now," She turned to look at the gates and smiled, "Dad is back and nice!! Eggnog barrel!!! Man, I'm glad the legal drinking age here in Fodlan is the same as Germany's!!" Arisa grinned as she swooped down to the gates.

"Dad!!" She yelled out and Jeralt grinned along with the men.

"Happy Blessings Day, kiddo!!" He laughed as she jumped off Red Hare and landed in his arms.

"Tell me I get to have some eggnog later!!" She grinned.

"Whoa. You're five years too young to drink that. But, thankfully Elder Bara and Acia made a version that is nonalcoholic." He said and Arisa nodded but internally she was cursing.

She'll sneak a sip, whatever it takes!!

**\- Later at Night -**

"AWWWHOOOOOO!!!" And low and behold, the first one to be wasted like every single year, Florencio.

The man raised his mug high, filled with eggnog that was spiked by Ares and danced like ballerina as holiday music was being played. This time, Arisa was prepared and had been taking multiple pictures throughout the day. The girl grinned as she managed to get a picture of Mercedes and her mother happily eating together.

"Say cheese!!" She held the camera like she was taking a selfie and Amir gave a blank face peace sign, Alexandra stuck her tongue out while Mercedes giggled.

The two older girls saw their parents talking to each other and Arisa quickly snapped a photo, well two. She had taken multiple ones because she made them into a photo album for Mercedes and her mother as a gift. It was a last-minute thing, but she was more than happy.

"Ppssstt!!" The three turned to see Dominic waving at them from behind the tree.

They went over to him and saw the boy grinning proudly as he held a mug of eggnog that was for the adults.

"I managed to sneak it away from my dad!! So, who wants the first taste of this?!" He said.

The others were a bit nervous till he saw Arisa smirk.

"I shall do it!!" She said as she was given the mug and right when it was about to touch her lips to taste the familiar tangy taste, she has been craving for so long...

"No, you don't!!" Elder Bara's cane came out of nowhere and smacked that mug out of her hands.

Everyone started in shock at the spilled drink till they heard Arisa whimpered and she got a whacking on the head. The others burst out laughing till the Elder raised her cane again and smacked Dominic.

"Seriously??!! You kids are still too young for alcohol!! Be lucky I'm not Temes are else he would have had you kids go back inside!!" Elder Bara grumbled as she walked away.

So much for the drink.....Arisa was internally crying.

**\- Midnight-**

Midnight hit, it was safe to say most of the adults were wasted and the children had opened their presents. Arisa had taken a few photos as a few adults were slow dancing and of course, Miss Charlotte and Sir Jeralt were dancing together. Arisa can almost safely say her father and Mercedes's mother were in love. Oh, part of her prayed her wish of her father finding happiness comes true!! Mercedes was lying next to her, sleeping peacefully on the blankets that were set up near the fire. And like before, Amir and Alexandra were also asleep. Mercedes smiled faintly as she hugged tighter the photo album that was gifted to her by Arisa.

"Emile...." she muttered softly, and Arisa smiled sadly as she pulled the blanket closer to her.

It was even cuter sight because a few woolly bugs had come by and were sleeping on the girls or next to them. Arisa looked up to the sky, the snow falling began to sing softly.

_This feeling, it's strange, isn't it?_

_It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky_

_The color of this special season fills me with excitement_

_From the moment we met_

_The melody of my heart has been ringing with premonitions_

_It can’t be stopped, it won’t be stopped -- why?_

_Ring out_

_Shall I name this heart-rending pain "Snow halation"?_

_I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate; it’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love_

_Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate_

_I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start!_

_Without a sound, nor a sign_

_Our fate changes silently_

_At the thought of the coming future, my heartbeat quickens_

_When you feel troubled_

_I’ll come running right away, wanting to hug you tightly_

_Wherever you are, no matter where, I'll Fly high!_

_Hurry up_

_Before I knew it, my true emotions grew too large to contain_

_It's painful to never do more than dream of it_

_I want you to be mine!_

_I don't want to be bewildered by your gentle eyes_

_Accept all my love for you as it is, Please!_

_Ring out_

_Shall I name this heart-rending pain "Snow halation"?_

_I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate; It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love_

_Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate_

_I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start!_

Sothis smiled softly she made herself comfortable between Arisa's legs and the girl hugged her from behind.

"Like always, excellent singing. A beautiful song that hold the meaning of love, strength and devotion but also the spirit of the holidays." Sothis giggled and Arisa nodded.

"Looking back at this year," Arisa spoke, "we met so many new people. We went through hard times. We got to learn more about ourselves and who you are." Arisa said, referring to Emily.

Sothis smiled sadly and nodded.

"It’s faint but I know that girl is my daughter. Even if she can't see me, I'm happy to know she is doing well. I wonder if the familiar faces in this foggy memory of mine, I shall see them again?" She said and Arisa smiled.

"We will. I'm sure of it. We still have much to learn. So many new people. New places to explore. An adventure that continues on." Arisa grinned and Sothis nodded in approval.

They were looking forward to it. For what the new year and the net ones to come will bring them.

_Just like a new journey, new dangers are ahead. But for tonight, Arisa and Sothis celebrate the day with joy. _

** _The journey continues._ **

**Chapter 19: Back Home: Part 2: Breakthroughs: End**

**[ ------- ]**

** _MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I decided to wait till Christmas to release both chapter 18 and 19 as a gift to you all!! Thank you all so much for reading this story. Hard to believe I wrote this in October this year. From a two prototype chapters to now a full story, thank you all. _ **

** **

** _Chapter 20 will be released on New Year's, January 1st. It will be the start of a new arc and, we will be hitting a bit more on the cannon story. Get ready for the next arc because it's going to be an emotional rollercoaster and a gut Puncher. _ **

** **


	23. Chapter 20: The New Road: Part 1: Soul

**\- Imperial Year 1175: Verdant Moon: August 20th: 3 days left: Amir: 16, Arisa:14, Alexandra: 14 - **

** _\- Dream -_ **

_In the middle of a lake she stood. The water was pitch black as she stood on the surface of it, the feeling was nothing but ice cold. Bubbles rippled from underneath it's surface, each one that pop, a scream of horror or agony screamed out. Why was she here? It wasn't just her. She felt like she was the goddess. She took a step back, fear creeping into her body. The water then began to turn crimson, no longer did it feel cold, but terrifying. She kept taking steps back as the screams became louder and louder. The crimson water held the smell of iron, it was so overpowering, she felt like vomiting. Human like figures began to rise out of the water, covered in boiled blood. Soulless pure black eyes looked at her in numbers of hundreds. Each one was either a grown man, a woman, even children. Their hands clawed at her dress, leaving their bloody finger stains on it. They cried and wept. Tears of blood feel from their empty eye sockets. Screams and cries held the sounds of gurgling, as inf they were chocking on their own blood. The girl screamed, horrified but her own scream was a combination of hers and the Goddess. _

_"Mother....mother...."_

_"Please help us...."_

_"Help...help...."_

_"HELP US MOTHER!!" All the figures boomed at once and she ran for her life, but she didn't make it far._

_She screamed as multiple hands came out of the water and grabbed her, pulling her down to the boiled blood lake. She kept reaching out her hand, screaming for someone to help her. But all she saw were cold eyes as they brought down a blade. That's right...._

_She was experiencing The Death of Goddess. _

** _\- End of Dream - _ **

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She had screamed so loud that she bolted awake from her bed. She panted, her body sweating, the red gem on her gold chain had shattered to dust. Her door slammed open and she turned to see her friends and family, all holding weapons, ready to attack an intruder. That scream sounded as if someone killed her.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Jeralt said worried as he had his lance ready to defend his daughter and looked over to her after Florencio stepped out of the way.

Why did Sandy have an iron skillet instead of her daggers? His daughter usually tied her hair into two braids before she went to bed but right now it was a complete mess. The girls were just so tired from yesterday's brutal training with Hana that she just went to sleep like that. Her brown colored hair that faded for teal had grown so much longer that it spilled a bit on the floor. Looks like she needs to cut it.... again. Bloody hell, it grew longer again.

"I'm...alright...everyone....." she muttered quietly through her hair since it was also lose over her face, she had her hair down, basically looking like the grudge at the moment.

"What was that?! This is the 3rd time this month you have woken up screaming like someone killing you!!!" Her friend, a Duscur girl with shoulder length pink silver hair, gray colored eyes, and was currently wearing a sleeveless shirt and pajama shorts, said as she placed her left hand on her waist and lowered the kitchen knife she got a hold of running to her room.

"You're going to see Elder Bara!!! I'm sure she can help you out!!" Her second friend with dark blue hair tied in side ponytail, antenna like feathers on her head, and wore a black t-shirt and pajama pants said as she placed down the bat she had on the table.

She sighs and groans into her hands as her father walked up to her and gently moved her hair out of her face, revealing tried brown colored eyes that faded to green.

"Byleth, I don't think you should go on your journey in this condition. Having these nightmares may be an omen after all." Jeralt said and he saw her eyes narrowed, which wasn't a good sign.

"It's 8 in the morning and I'm not having this argument with you again dad. I'm going and that is final." She said kicked the blanket off her bed and jumped off.

She walked up to Amir, extended her hand to give her the kitchen knife, which the girl was hesitant about because seeing all her hair.

"Arisa....what a------" that question was answered by Florencio's horrific scream as Arisa took the knife from her hands, grabbed a good portion of her hair, sent magic into it, and cut a good chunk off.

Arisa's long hair that once spilled to the floor, was now at the length of her mid waist. The forest colored haired girl stabbed the kitchen knife into her wooden table and glared at the mirror, her own reflection. She looked so tired and worn out. Arisa sighed as she turned to her family. This was not her. She should not be acting this way. Why is she acting this way?

"I'm sorry.......these.... I’m just...." she buried her face in her hands again.

Her emotions have just been out of control lately and everyone could see it was now starting to take a real toll on her. Jeralt gently patted her head and nodded.

"If you need to talk, don't hesitate to. Come on, get yourself ready. We're going to see Elder Bara." He said and the girl nodded, refusing to look at any of them right now.

Arisa felt ashamed. She felt like she was a child all over again who had no control of their emotions. Was the effect of reliving puberty all over again doubled? She felt...like a _total bitch_. Sandy sighed as she picked up the cut locks of hair carefully and spoke.

"I'll prepare some green tea with sugar cane. It should help you relax." Her aunt said softly, and the girl nodded as she went to her bathroom and shut the door.

Everyone sighed as they left her room, Alexandra looked around. Not much has changed but Arisa's room has grown much fuller. She had bookshelves on all the walls, each one filled with books, her desk was littered with papers, paint brushes in wooden cups, a drawer next to it filled with papers, sketch books, paint, ink, and trinkets. One shelf was protected with a magic barrier because it displayed her collection of teacups, she had collected over the years along with other things. Her other desk that was used for making potions had a pile of 7 books, all about medicine. And on her door hung was a dream catcher she made with a calendar.

"Hoot."

Alexandra extended her arm to let Feh land on her. The snowy owl had grown beautiful with beautiful white feathers that had small bits of silver.

"Feh.....only you seen what Arisa is going through. Sigh...Sothis and her are becoming one at extremely slow process. Even more now that she wields a Heroes Relic. Just like...Cirina and I....." Alexandra sighed as Feh looked into her once Azure eyes, that now faded to a blood red.

Feh chirp and the girl gently petted her. Today felt like it was going to be long.

**\- Bathroom -**

She just sat still in the warm steaming water, letting the scent of lavender make her tense body relaxed and her sore muscles heal. Arisa hugged her knees as she stared at nothing.

"I'm so sorry I'm making you go through this.....It is faint but this is exactly what I went through growing up before I came to this world." Arisa heard Sothis's voice and looked up, seeing the goddess in her usual regalia, looking at her worried.

"I'm seeing _your_ memories.... I’m living through them.....war......" Arisa mumbled as her eyes held a glare, but not towards the goddess, but the ones responsible killing "_her_".

"Do not let my anger control you." Sothis said as she let herself sink into the water even if she felt nothing, "My anger, the anger and sorrow of my people, do not let it control you. Do not let it blind you." She said as the two girls held hands.

"Sothis......it hurts........" Arisa said as she finally let her tears fall, "It hurts....seeing them killed....it hurts......it feels like they are family.....it hurts.......part of me is in denial even if I had known the truth before I came to this world...yet.....now experiencing something that was nothing but fiction where I originally came from....it hurts...." she whimpered.

Sothis smiled softly as she hugged the girl to her chest.

_"I know Arisa....I know....." _

**\- 2 hours later -**

After two hours in her bathroom to the point someone thought she had drowned herself, Arisa emerged from her room, fully dressed in a white button up long sleeve shirt with a long black skirt. On her waist, was her rapier version of the Sword of the Creator, sheath in a special one made of umbral and wootz steel to hide its power and appearance, her purse, and her hair was put in a high ponytail with the green ribbon that was gifted to her, the loose part of the ponytail was braided, stopping just below her waist line, her usual long bangs but her right one was braid with a blue ribbon. She wore black boots with black tights, and one earring that was the shape of a star and the other was the moon and sun. On her neck were the two charms from Dadga. In her hands, was her gold chain that she hopes can repaired. She walked to the kitchen, there she saw everyone eating, and they turned to look at her.

"Morning. Feeling better?" Florencio asked as he took a bite from his bread and the girl nodded.

"I am actually. But I still think would be best to see Grandma. Yawwwnnn..." the girl yawned as she grabbed the first thing in her sight, a Zanado fruit.

It was a four-star shaped fruit with yellow skin but when you cut it open, the flesh was green. In this case, the girl always ate it like it was an apple. The taste reminded her of a combination of apples, cherries, pomegranates and kiwis, which happen to be her favorite fruits. It was extremely rare go even be able to get your hands on this fruit but since she got lucky in getting her hands on a fruit 2 years ago and kept the seeds to grow, in Florencio's green house that was built, they grew 5 rare Zanado fruit trees along with hundreds of rare herbs. The girl took a bite out of it, squealing at the fruity, tart and citrus taste, chewed and spit out the seeds into a napkin before swallowing.

"You still save the seeds?" Amir said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Of course, I do. We need to them to grow a few more trees. Also, please tell me we didn’t ran out of sugar cane cider?" She said and Jeralt chuckled.

"No, we haven't. It's too early to be drinking that so go serve yourself breakfast. We'll be going to Elder Bara in a bit." He said, she nodded as she sat next to Alexandra and reached for a piece of toast.

"Whoa...." the girl said as she looked at Arisa's hand, her nails were...pointy.

Arisa looked and just slammed her head on the table. These changes are becoming too much for her.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!!"

"LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!!"

**[-----]**

It felt like she was getting slammed multiple times by a wrecking ball. The first phase was that Sothis's sleeping habits are now a part of her, the second one was that some of her speech pattern has changed but thankfully not to the point people think she's cocky. At most, "_Yes, I suppose_", or "_Atone at once_!!", or "_Hmmm....Is that so_." Usually that side of her came out during battle. These past 5 years have just been a whole new phase of changes in her body that it was just so annoying. Her hair keeps growing longer, her chest is a bit bigger than usual (_maybe that's normal but damn the melons she has)_, more curves, her nails are growing unnaturally long that she must cut them multiple times a week. Her singing has greatly improved but she must be careful because she accidentally put the entire village sleep by accident one time. She had unconsciously fused magic with her voice and now she fears she is literally a siren. She has an unnatural craving for sour things. Other than growing and becoming a damn horny teenager all over again, her hormones are just.....out of control. She's bi, and thankfully her father already knew because apparently her mother was the same. Arisa has hit on girls, but thankfully nothing like Sylvian. Nah, just cute comments and small flirts, something she is beyond grateful for. Let us not forget that at this age, most teenagers are looking at porn in her old world. She still has her guilty pleasure of reading erotica novels. The worst of all, around March in 1171 her Crest activated in the middle of a battle and fully displayed itself. Arisa was just horrified that it showed itself and worst of all, her father, Sandy, Florencio and the team they had that day, Acia, Helena, Ares and Yofos, witnessed it. Ares already knew she had a Crest but the rest...did not. Like usual, her father made the team swear silence, that they would not say a word about it. Since then, Arisa had developed a spell that could hide her crest from all kinds of magic tools and make it look like she has a Major Crest of Serios at most. Her strength and magic have been increasing at a rapid pace, thankfully she learned to control it quickly, thanks to Hana's instructions. She mastered Daylight, took two years and another two years to master Moonlight.

"What's next.....turning into a dragon...." Arisa whispered she was walking behind her father, but she froze.

She remembered that Byleth did have that ability, to turn into a dragon like Rhea but...that would completely abolish her humanity and make her descend to godhood.

"No, no, no, no!!!! I don't want to lose my humanity!!" She mentally screamed as she looked at the worried Sothis, who spoke.

"Now, one moment." Sothis said as she floated in front of her, "The blood of the sky dragon, runs through your veins, but even if you are able to turn to such, your body would not be able to properly handle it. You'll go on a rampage and be out of control. The urges to destroy. The most you could do is turn to one temporary like those characters you written in your books. _Manakete_, right?" Sothis said and Arisa mentally answered her back.

"Yes, and those stories are real. Just like we came from different worlds, those stories, the people in them, do exist but in different worlds, far away from this one. And the few we have met, are different versions of them. Sigh...I wonder if Beast stones or dragon stones exist in this world because I would gladly like one out of emergency." Arisa said as they reached Elder Bara's house.

"Quick question," Sothis said as she floated next to her friend, "how old is Elder Bara?" She asked.

"95 years old and still kicking." Arisa said back and Jeralt knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" They heard a muffled yell and the door open, about six woolly bugs flew out and Elder Elder Bara was there covered in wool.

Arisa and Jeralt just looked at the woman with wide eyes, while Zach came out panting.

"Sorry Captain!! Was helping my grandmother with a couple positions." He said and he was covered in leaves of different colors.

"Cough...it's alright. Elder Bara," he turned to her, "I need your help. Its Byleth. This is the 3rd time this month she has woken up screaming as if someone is murdering her. The nightmares seem to be getting worse." He said and the old woman turned to her and looked her up and down.

Arisa still had those two streaks of white hair that never went away. She pulled out her gold chain and showed the old woman that gem had shattered completely. Zach whistled.

"Damn.....That is...not a good sign...." he said and screeched when Elder Bara poked him in the ribs with her wooden cane.

"Only Byleth may come in. The rest of you, stay out!! And you!" She pointed her wooden cane to Zach, who quickly put his arms up in defense, "Go find a wife!!! I want great grandchildren!" She said and Arisa gave him a pat on the back, with a "_good luck_" smile.

Inside the house was nice and cozy, the scent of herbs filled the place along with coffee. There were different things from Brigid and Dadga, artifacts that represented the culture of shamanism, she blinked multiple times at the strange green stone displayed in a glass case. Its surface was blurry but she could tell something was in it. Some sort of image.

"Ifi, could you please bring us some rose bud tea?" Elder Bara said to a female fae, a silky, who smiled kindly and nodded as she went to the kitchen to get the tea tray and snacks.

Ifi, is her name and apparently, she has been serving Zach's family for generations, but they always treat her as family. The two walked to a wooden table and Arisa sat across from her.

"You been going through a wave of things, haven't you?" Elder Bara said and Arisa nodded.

"It’s.......troubling...." Arisa said as she let go of a sigh.

"I know dear...It's quite common really. Especially for those of us who are connected into the flow of magic. What you are experiencing is not only the usual puberty change but also, a sync." She said.

"A sync?" Arisa said confused and the Elder chuckled.

"It means that the spirit protecting you and your soul are resonating, becoming one. You are experiencing memories of their past life, as if you are them." She said and saw the girl frown a bit, "But it is not a bad thing. It means you are growing. Your power is growing, as well as your soul. The world around us changes, but it is up to you. As you grow, you change. And as you change, you also grow. My dear, embrace who you are, no matter what changes are coming your way." She said with a warm smile and Arisa smiled sadly.

Ifi arrived with a tray with two wooden mugs filled with rose hip tea and plate filled with madeleines covered with honey. She placed them down on the table and Arisa took out from her bag a few caramels and handed it to her. Ifi smiled and nodded, it was Arisa's way of thanking her. The silkie excuses herself and the two women begin talking again.

"I'm worried Grandma.......what if my power goes out of control again? I don't want to accidentally put the entire village to sleep again." She said and Elder Bara laughed.

"Oh, that was quite the show!! You were in full panic, running around. Thankfully, I was with Florencio in his medical shop and the barrier protected us. After we finally calmed you down and the spirit also, we had you sing again but this time with the intention to wake everyone up." She laughed wholeheartedly and Arisa pouted, that day was embarrassing.

"I still regret it......" she pouted with her arms crossed.

"Now dear," Elder Bara smiled softly, "three more days till your birthday and leaving off on your coming of age ceremony. What do you plan to do?" Elder Bara said.

"I plan to go to The Church of Serios and take the Holy Magus exam." Arisa said, not breaking eye contact.

The Elder was silent as she studied the girl quietly. She can see hundreds of small wisps of souls surrounding the girl, many held good intentions to protect this child. She knew that the spirit that has been watching the girl since her day of birth has passed down its power to her. It was a heavy burden, almost as if the weight of the world was on this girl's shoulders. She closed her eyes, stood up from her chair, walked towards the blue colored stone in a glass case, and gently took it out.

"Many years ago," her back was facing the girl, " during my younger days, I used to travel around the lands near Fodlan." She smiled softly, "There was a young woman I met in Sreng, in a place in the middle of a desert, in ancient ruins. She wore ancient attire, yet she looked so young, no older than 25. I had heard stories of a young maiden living in the desserts of Sreng. There, she lived with a Beast called_, The Wind Caller_. I was quite a fool back then, challenging the beast for the treasure he protected. But....I lost that challenge." She laughed as she turned to the girl, the stone in her hands.

"However, unlike the previous bandits who tried to steal the treasure, I also learned they were after that young maiden. Hmphm." She said as she began to walk back to her chair, " I see no point. I can tell that girl was happy there with the Beast that called himself _Macuil._ ' _I lost the battle, so I shall leave. Thank you. Seems I have yet to earn the right to even lay my eyes on such treasures.' _I said. Haha. I can never forget the shocked faces the two had at my words. I may have lost the battle, but I learned a valuable lesson that day. After I have healed, I got up and about to leave till that young woman called out to me." She sat down on her chair and took a sip of her tea.

Arisa and Sothis were silent as they heard the old woman's story. It was rare for Elder Bara to talk about her past, especially her travels.

" _'Thank you...you're the first human to have respected us. Many have come only for the promise of gold or to try and take me away from my home. I.....please accept this_." The young woman named Melody said as she handed me this stone. I was shocked, and honestly about to protest because I could not simply accept something of such value. It did not feel right. But...haha.....Macuil scoffed and turned his back towards me before he spoke." She said, remembering his words.

"' _Just accept it. No use protesting. Hmph, perhaps you humans haven't fallen as low as I thought. Now get out of our sight and never come again_." He said and after that, I full on witness a lover's quarrel. Hahaha!! The way she scolded him for using his tone on me and the look of defeat he had!! He didn't want to hear any more, so he picked her up with his tail and flew off with her. The poor woman yelling to him, "_THIS ISN'T OVER!!! WE'RE NOT FINISHED TALKING!!" _hahaha!!" She said and the two chuckled.

"That stone...it holds a lot of memories." Arisa smiled softly and the Elder chuckled.

"It does, but..." she smiled as she stood once more and gently picked up the girl's hands, placing the green stone in them, "I believe it will have a better purpose with you my dear." She said and Arisa looked at her shocked.

"Elder Bara, I can't accept this!! This was given to you!! Not me!! I can't accept something that has so much importance to you!!" Arisa protected till she was flicked on her forehead.

"No use protesting with me either. The gold chain is now too weak to protect you, but this," you touched the stone, "it can. Send a bit of your magic into it," Elder Bara said.

Arisa was hesitant but Sothis nodded. The girl gulped as she touched the stone, a small wave of magic flowing through her fingers to it.

It pulsed. The stone glowed a mixture of blue and green, it felt as if it was pulsing, like heartbeat.

"It's warm...." Arisa muttered as she felt a warm sensation filled her, as she held it to her chest, it almost felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Elder Bara smiled as she held the girl's hand.

"I know you can do it dear. Never be afraid of who you are." She said and the girl smiled softly.

"Thank you...for believing in me."

** _[----------_ ** _]_

With the stone hanging on her chest, Elder Bara had it made into a necklace. Despite the stone being the size of her heart, the girl swore to protect it with her life. Arisa smiled as she walked back to her home, and opened the door, her basket she carried filled with treats that Elder Bara gifted her for her journey. She raised an eyebrow seeing the place was empty and walked into the kitchen, a note on the table next to a bowl of freshly picked Zanado fruits. She picked it and read it.

"_We'll be back around late at night. There was an emergency at a nearby village. Don't worry, Amir already gave Red Hare his food, and is currently using him. Puka isn’t exactly happy about it. Feh is with Alexandra helping the hunting group along. I just hope Falco doesn’t burn down a tree again. Take this day off. I hope everything went well with Elder Bara kiddo. Take care._

_\- Jeralt (Dad) _

Arisa smiled softly as she put the letter down on the table. She let go of a sigh as she looked around the house.

"It has been awhile since it's been cleaned. Hmm..." she placed the basket down and the palm her hands glowed, brooms, mops, feather dusters and broom pan floated, as if they were alive. She smiled to them.

"Help me clean the place up please." She said and off the went to clean the place.

Arisa was going to clean Florencio's room; the place was a disaster. She walked down the hallway and to his room, opened the door and nearly screamed because all the books and papers all over the place, not to mention also clothing.

"I feel like I just walked into Manuela's room." Arisa said and far away, the said songstress, sneezed.

The girl sighed as she walked to the window, opened the curtains, opened the windows, she screeched when a couple of woolly bugs flew out along with a few fae.

"Really Florencio.....?" She groans as the sunlight illuminates the room.

The floor scattered with papers and books; the wall next to the maple wooden desk had papers taped all over with notes written on them. The desk was littered with open books, which was a crime already. Clothing piled on the desk chair; the shelves unorganized. She questioned how the hell it was possible that he kept his medical shop completely clean and organized yet his room was a total mess. She sighed one more as she began to pick up books and start cleaning the place.

**\- 1 hour later - **

It's been an hour of cleaning and it felt like it would never end. Meanwhile, the rest of the house was done thanks to her magic. It felt like she was in her brother's room all over again.

"Aarrgghh!! Really Florencio!!" She smacked down Florencio's slipper on a cockroach and you could hear the "_pop_!".

Sothis grimaced and was grateful the girl wasn't afraid of bugs _(except spiders)_ unlike her. The goddess looked around, bored, till she spotted something strange. A black colored book that was partly opened but.... there was something inside it.

"How odd..." she said, and Arisa finished killing 4 cockroaches, and turned to her, confused.

"What's wrong?" Arisa said as she looked towards the direction Sothis floated to.

The goddess pointed at the black book and Arisa walked over to it and picked it up.

"It's a Black Magic grimoire. Even I have one." She said and opened it but was thrown off to see something inside it.

It was a glass tablet. The girl took it out, confused as she just stared at it. It literally was just a tablet size piece of glass with a strange 2-millimeter rectangular hole on it's right side.

"The hell is this?" Arisa muttered as she looked back into the book and saw a folded piece of paper.

She took it out and unfolded it, nearly dropping the damn tablet in shock as she stared at the high advance futuristic map. This map was very similar to the ones she would look up online when she would write fan fiction back when she was 14 in her old world.

"This map...like it was made using programs like Photoshop, InDesign and others. Why does Florencio have this...? Then...." she stared back at the glass tablet, "could this be.... advanced technology?" Arisa muttered as her body was shaking, a crooked smile forming her face as she began laughing nervously, Sothis thinking she was going mad.

Arisa put the map and tablet back, closed the book, shoved it into her magic purse, and decided to finish cleaning the room. Which unfortunately took another 2 hours. She was cursing a mountain of profanities in Spanish while she cleaned.

**[-------] **

"So, out of safety measures, you decide to warp yourself to the cave, 8 hours away from the village, in case this thing has something that could track people down?" Sothis said as Arisa had small ball of fire floating near them to illuminate the place.

This caved she discovered around 10 years ago. It also happened to be the cave she had accidentally warped herself when she failed miserably trying her first warping spell. Yeah, her father was worried sick when they couldn't locate her till the hours later thanks to Elder Bara's cat familiar.

"I'm not risking the village getting tracked down, even if it can't be tracked because of the barrier Florencio has over it." Arisa said as she took out the book and opened it.

Carefully taking out the tablet, she studied it for a moment, searching for a power button but there was none. She grumbled but, maybe sending a bit of her magic into it will work. She did that and nothing.

"Are you kidding me--oww!!" She had accidentally cut her finger on the side of the tablet, a drop of blood fell in the center and....the tablet instantly activated, nearly making her drop it from screaming.

She quickly healed the cut, both her and Sothis stared at the device in shock. A hologram screen appeared, showing multiple files, and ancient lettering but of course, she knew these letterings because they were like the language of Fodlan.

"So, blood..........Claude wasn't kidding when he said Agarthans love using blood." She muttered.

"This is going to refresh my brain...it's been 11 years since I used technology from my old world." She thought and began tapping and scrolling through the things.

How she wished Christian was with her because he was a hacker back in her old days. There were system settings up and quickly checked it, everything on how to use a tablet, a computer and such was coming back to her. Thankfully there was no tracking device in this thing, nor did it send a signal because it was disconnected. She's going to hack this thing, one way or another and forcefully make it work on her terms. A hologram keyboard appeared and like in her old days, from the basic hacking skills her brother taught her, her fingers were a blur. Thank the Virgen de Guadalupe she took coding classes with Theresa!

"But.....why does Florencio have this....?" Arisa muttered.

Meanwhile, Sothis had scowl on her face as she sat down on a bolder, watching the girl working on this strange thing. She hated it. She had this deep resentment looking at that "tablet". Perhaps it in the past, the one who created it, hurt her. She didn't even know if she wanted answers.

"GOT IT!" Arisa's joyful yell the Goddess snap out of it.

Arisa basically made the tablet her personal<strike> (_bitch_) </strike>device. She hacked it completely, thankfully the security system on this thing wasn't as advanced as the ones from Earth. Meaning, she can safely have this thing online without ever being tracked down. But right now, she was looking at hundreds of digital documents. She remembered Florencio told her many years about that he used to work in the underground black market. Countless documents of nobles, regular people, and higher ups alike, request to have them killed. Documents on poisons, weapons, even worse, gruesome descriptions of deaths and how they died. Arisa felt sick but this information......at the same time could help her. She looked at a classified document and clicked it. Inside were digital documents of higher officials from the church, age, birthdate, if they had a Crest or not.

"Shit.....there is also record of family trees....information regarding Crest also..." she muttered and saw one particular name in the list.

**Serios**

Arisa made quick look to Sothis, who nodded. The girl took a deep sigh as she clicked it, hundreds if not thousands of documents regarding Rhea popped out. Arisa frowned as she closed it. It would take her months to go through that information. She took out her small owl necklace, popped off the head, taking out the USB flash drive. She plugged it in, the same process she just did to make sure no one could track her down, seeing information on Crest and bloodlines. Part of the information was coded while the other part she could read. The details were...gruesome that she had to run behind a boulder to vomit. Sothis was silent as she watched the girl gasping for air and grinned crookedly.

"I bloody hate you.....Those Who Slither in the Dark........" she muttered as she looked back to the holographic screen, the image of Alexandra and Lord Alexander was there...along with information of the children nobles and adults with Crest.

Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude, Brenadetta, Ingrid, Linhardt......basically all her students and adults she will meet in the future that had Crest. Even information regarding her father, aunt and uncle. Sandy and Florencio marked as traitors.

"You uncle and aunt.......seems before they met your father.... they were part of that horrific group........Arisa....." Sothis muttered as she saw the girl gritting her teeth, her body shaking.

"Don't jump to conclusions...." Arisa muttered to herself as she stared at the images of Sandy and Florencio.

Marked as traitors...meaning they left when they met her father. They chose to leave, despite the targets on their backs. Meaning...

"They chose to change for their sake and the people they met." Sothis said as she hugged the girl like usual.

"Arisa....I'm glad you suddenly didn't jump to conclusions.......many would have and rush out on impulse.... yet you managed to control your emotions....even if just barely. You did well child. You did well." Sothis said and Arisa was shaking out both anger and sorrow.

"I can't face them now.... not after...seeing this...." Arisa muttered.

_"You don't have too..."_

Instantly, she took out The Sword of the Creator _(Rapier version)_ and swung it, just barely stopping a few inches from Florencio's glasses. The purple haired man was silent as he saw the cold glare his niece was giving him. He knew, she was furious, angry, a wave of emotions he saw the girl radiating.

"Florencio......what are you doing here?" She hissed coldly, and he saw the tips underneath her fingers freeze the ground underneath.

His heart ached. The way she said his name was filled with venom, not kindness and love. She always called him Uncle.....yet the way she said his name, was as if she was looking at trash.

"We returned early, and your father was impressed by how clean you left the house. I was more shocked to see my room clean...and noticed a book missing." He said calmly as he was trying not to provoke her.

"Hmphm....." she said and lowered her sword she stood up, picking up the tablet, shutting it down, and shoved the thing into her bag.

"I'm not giving this back." She said coldly and he sighed.

"Byleth, do you have any idea what that thing is? The danger you are putting yourself in if someone other than us in the village discovers it?" He said and Byleth spoke.

"I do know what it is, and I know the dangers. I know how to work it." She said.

A tense one-minute silence followed till she spoke again.

"Back when I was four years old.... you were telling the truth......." she muttered, and he stiffened a bit as she looked up to him, " tell me everything. Explain who you and Sandy really are." Arisa hissed.

"Very well then. But this is going to take a while."

1 minute turned to 1 hour and 1 hour turned to 2. 2 hours turned to 4 and 4 hours turned 6. Arisa had mixture of emotions when Florencio revealed his past to her. The goddess was silent as she listened to the man tell his story. How he originally was from the Empire, to finding out he was Varley. To how he ended up becoming an Assassin just have some form of money to survive. To how he became part of Those Who Slither in the Dark, how he met Sandy to years later, meeting Jeralt. Becoming part of the Church of Serios, meeting his wife, everything. The girl was hugging her knees, sobbing as he finished talking, the man smiled sadly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you understand. If you don't want to see me or Sandy ever again I und----!!!" The girl suddenly hugged him tightly, he was not expecting that.

He expected her to snap at him, wish him and Sandy to leave. Call them cowards and monsters for the things they have done, yet here she is, accepting him and his sister.

"Yes, I'm still pissed you and Aunty hid all this!!" Arisa admitted, "But I understand...I really do.....after all..."_the past and present make you who you are today_."" She said and his eyes went wide.

"Curse you." He chuckled as he hugged her back, "Using my own words against me." He said and she let him go and he wiped her tears.

"Look at you, you'll be 15 in 3 days yet.....ever since I first saw you show emotions 11 years ago....I feel like I'm talking to a grown adult. Funny...guess that saying is true. Children are wiser than they look." He said and she smiled.

"Uncle, I'm still not giving the tablet back. I think....It will help me, more than you realize." Arisa said and he smiled sadly.

" I know. Byleth.....I trust you with it. Just....be safe. And, good luck on the exam, Miss Kiana Kalsana." Florencio said.

**\- 3 Days Later - **

"You got your medicine supplies?" Florencio said as he spoke up to the girl who sat on Red Hare's saddle.

"Of course." Arisa said with a smile as she looked over to her father.

"Feh, watch over her." Jeralt said as the snowy owl on her shoulder chipped and flapped her wings proudly.

"Please take me with you!!!" Alexandra said and Amir rolled her eyes.

"Alexandra, you still got one year to wait." The Duscurian girl said and the blue haired one glared her way.

"You just returned from your journey 2 months ago!! You still had till next January!" Alexandra said back.

"That's because I took care of business in Duscur!" Amir argued back.

Arisa laughed from on top of her horse as she watched Alexandra arguing with Amir. Today was her 15th birthday and her coming of age ceremony. She had chosen to go on a one-year journey. Today she leaves till her 16th birthday, when she returns.

"Hard to believe it has been 7 years since you saved Alexandra." Sothis said as she appeared and hugged her from behind.

"Hehe. It sure has been a lot." Arisa smiled.

Arisa wore a black cloak that was a bit like Robin's from Awakening. She wore a nice loose pants that she could easily move around in. On her waist strapped, was her rapier. On her back, was strapped her bow. Red Hare had grown a lot bigger that he technically was now the leader of the horses and pegasus in the village. Even Falco had grown a lot. He was the size of a regular Male wyvern but had beautiful black scales that almost looked like jewels. The wyvern was still growing. She looked around and saw everyone from the village and her father's company, and her family, all have come to see her off.

"Make sure to send letters to us, to make sure you're still alive." Sandy said as she gave the girl a parcel that had extra clothing and daggers.

"Of course, I will. Also, this is a celebration for the successful sales of my books!!" Arisa grinned.

"I swear that, "_Fire Emblem Series_" and King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot so many people liked it that it was sold out all around Fodlan!!! But don't go crazy overboard on spending that money on food!!" Sandy scolded her.

Arisa was finally able to decide to publish at least the first three games of the series in the form of books. She never thought it would become so popular in this time. The girl internally sighed. She felt a bit free. The share the stories from her world to this one. And she will continue to do it.

"Make sure to brush your teeth!!" Florencio said and she rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Alright alright!!" Arisa said and turned to her father, who looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Dad, please take care." She said with a sad smile

"I will. You take care too, kiddo." Jeralt said as he quickly wiped the lone tear that fell.

He sent a glare to his men, who were smirking and instantly they went away. She got down and gave everyone one last hug before she left. Elder Bara wishing her good and to find a suitable worthy husband or wife, which sent Jeralt saying "_absolutely not!!_". Dominic, who was now ten years old, gave her a dagger, which was a gift from and Ares. The women from Sandy's team packed her enough food to last her an entire 2 months, and many other gifts from the villagers. It was a bittersweet moment. Sothis could not help but cry as she hugged Alexandra and Amir, the girls hugging her back but also Arisa, who was going to miss them.

"Bye!!"

"Take care!!"

"Make sure to bring back some awesome ale!!"

"You idiot she's not 18 yet!!"

The entire village said their goodbyes and blessings as Arisa waved to them. As she turned to look at the horizon of the first sun rise, she slightly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sothis said.

"I made up my mind. There are a few things I want to do before I head off to Shambhala. Sothis, can you train me even harder? Don't hold nothing back." She said as she lightly whipped the reins, Red Hare neighed loudly as he spread his wings, and took off into the sky. Arisa smiled sadly as she saw everyone becoming smaller as they waved goodbye to her. Sothis smirked and the wind began to blow as she gave Arisa a smile that held many years of knowledge.

"Are you sure about that?" She said with a small smirk.

The goddess has learned a lot these past years.

"I am." Arisa said.

"Alright then. Hope you don't regret those words." Sothis smiled.

"I probably will but I'll take my chances." Arisa said.

"Fair enough. So, what are you planning to do? Where are we heading to first?" Sothis said.

Arisa smiled but used her magic to change her eye color to brown and her hair to complete black color. Her hair had become short to just under her ear. She made her bangs go to the right and cover her right eye, and a blue spider lily hair brooch on the right side of her head. She put away the ribbons and her Lily hair pins into her purse, along with her earrings and necklaces. She changed her earrings to a pair of blue gems that were the shape of quail eggs. She nodded and looked once more to the horizon. This journey, she had 5 main goals, and was going to do everything in her power to make sure they were done, to create the change that is needed. She took a deep breath and turned to Sothis who nodded.

"We're going to Garreg Mach."

**Chapter 20: The New Road: Part 1: Soul**

**{---------------------------}**

**Welcome to the arc of 2020!! Also, I have an actual drawing of how Arisa is dressed. I’m not professional artist but I tried. I’ll be uploading it on my tumblr soon. I’ll putting the link soon!! Happy New Year! **


	24. Chapter 21: The New Road: Part 2: Exam

**\- 2 Days later - **

Just on top of a hill with Feh on shoulder and Red Hare, Arisa looked at the Garreg Mach Monastery. The hills held a greenery unlike any other. The monastery reminds her of Notre Dame in Paris. The town near the monastery was lively. She could see knights coming and an out. People of the church also. Children running and playing. Wyverns flying along with more pegasus. Looking at this scenery in person, the artwork from the game did not compare to the real thing.

"It's beautiful....." both her and Sothis whispered as they continued to take in the view. She took out the map she pickpocketed from Beleth 5 years ago and stared at it.

"I have...sigh...I have been wanting to see this place in person with my own eyes. Now seeing it, it's so much more beautiful than seeing it in a game." Arisa said as she closed the map.

Slowly, she rode Red Hare to the Monastery, and smiled as she saw the citizens going around. Before they entered, she used a spell to hide his wings because she I'd not want to be confused as a knight. She got off her horse and walked through the town first before she headed to the Monastery. The place reminded her of how lovely it is during the time in August, since it is almost the end of summer.

"Get you Book of Prayers here!!" A priest yelled from his stand as she walked by.

"Chocolate cakes!!" A baker yelled out from his stall.

"Come get your flowers!! Freshly picked every day!!" A kind plump woman yelled out.

"Feh, Sothis, Red Hare, let's get some flowers to show our respects." Arisa said and walked to the flower shop.

"Hello there!! Young traveler huh? I'm guessing you're in your coming of age journey huh?" The shop lady smirked, and Arisa smiled.

"Yes. I heard a lot about this town from my dad and wanted to come visit. Oh!! Can I get a bouquet of lilies, white rose? Also, I'll buy a few carrots and a bag of dried tuna." She said.

"Of c---- Kasdan get your head out of the book and go get me a new basket of carrots!!" The shop lady suddenly yelled to her son, who was sitting on a crate and reading a book.

"Oh, come on ma!!! Just let me finish this chapter on Morgan le Fey!!" Her son whined as he went back to reading his book.

The woman immediately brought her foot up and removed her sandal to throw at him.

"OKAY!! I WILL!! JUST DON'T THROW IT!!" And her son bolted to get the basket.

"No matter the culture or world I am, the _chancla_ is the one universal thing everyone fears." Arisa sweat drops as Feh chirped.

Sothis was laughing at this as the boy came back panting and handed her a bag of carrots. The shop lady gave her the flowers along with the fish. Total was 13 bronze coins.

**\- 20 minutes later -**

After getting a proper meal, she had gone to the stables to leave Red Hare there. Of course, the knight guarding the place asked her why she was here, and she responded honestly that she was here to take the medical exam. The man wished her good luck as she handed the reins to him. She also left Feh there with him. Before she went to register for the exam, she decided to visit the cemetery, to see her mother's grave. The girl let go of a shaky sigh as she made her way around the monastery. Everything was amazing, seeing it all in person. Just...the game was nothing compared to the real thing. For now, she avoided going to the cathedral and made her way straight to the cemetery. She saw a couple students there, praying to their loved ones. Arisa and Sothis were silent as they respectfully made their way to one particular grave. She used some magic to clean it up, revealing gold letters engraved into the white marble stone.

** _In loving memory of Rosa_ **

** **

** _[ ???? - 1159] _ **

** **

Arisa sucked in her breath as she stared at the letters and stood still with the bouquet of flowers in her arms. She smiled softly as she placed the flowers down, then back up she stood.

"Hey mom.... I hope you're doing well up there..." she muttered softly and turned to leave to where the registration for the exam is taking place, inside the Black Eagles classroom.

**\- 10 minutes later - **

It was a ten-minute walk to the Black Eagle's classroom. She noticed that there were hardly any students so that meant the semester had yet to start. The girl sees a line of men and women, mostly much older than her. Now that she noticed, there was literally no one her age in line!! She felt eyes on her as she walked to the line, but walked confidently, to not show fear. She stood behind a woman who seemed to be in her mid-30's. She seemed kind.

"Oh? My aren't you young. It is quite rare to see someone your age take the exam." The woman spoke to her and Arisa smiled.

"I have been a doctor for quite some time. I want to test myself and see if I prepared for the next step." She said and the old woman nodded with a warm smile.

"Ha!!" The two turned to see a man with a horrible moustache and smirk, "A child taking this exam is absorbed. Even more since you are commoner girl. Go back to your village and be a good little girl and play with dolls." The man said.

"And no wonder you are still single." Arisa bluntly said and many snorted or burst out laughing at the response she gave, while the nobleman had turned red with embarrassment and anger.

The old woman chuckled and smirked to her.

"I like you!! What's your name kid?" The woman said as she shook hands with her.

"Kiana Kalsana, nice to meet you." Arisa said and instantly everyone looked at her shocked.

"K-Kiana Kalsana?!" One man stuttered and Arisa was confused.

"Yes. Is something wrong with my name?" Arisa said and the woman spoke.

"You're the one that made the cure and worked with Doctor Emily to save the people of Galatea Territory five years ago, correct?" The woman said.

"Yes? Emily and I worked together to make medicine. The people were suffering. I couldn't just sit back, and watch lives be lost." Arisa said and the woman hugged her suddenly.

"Thank you, thank you!!" The woman said joyfully, "It's because of you, my husband was able to be cured!! Thank you so much!!" She hugged her tightly and Arisa was just confused.

"Wait, wait!!" Arisa backed away a bit, "I'm happy that your husband was cured but how do you all know my name?" Arisa said and one older man in his late 60's spoke.

"Your quite famous. Based on your reaction, you don't know." He sighed, "After the new antibiotic was used, along with the introductions of new methods a farming, also the practice of washing our hands, your name has spread out all over Fodlan." He explained and the woman spoke again.

"You're a hero in The Kingdom!! How could you not know?!" The woman said.

"I....left to study in medicine Almyra for 3 years and two years in Sreng. I have been traveling around the world. I just recently come back to Fodlan a month ago." She said and a few people began to mutter.

"So," the noble man from before spoke, "you're an outsider?" He said and eyes instantly laid one her.

"What? I was born here in Fodlan!! I'm also a mercenary, thank you very much sir! Of course, I'm going to be travelling!" Arisa said and one of the women in back cheered.

"Yes!! Fellow mercenary!!" She said and Arisa let go of a sigh.

She didn't think making the antibiotic and introducing new practices would make her..._famous._ Now she's worried she's going to have unwanted attention.

"Alright, everyone in line!!"

Everyone turned to see the one who yelled that, but Arisa froze. She instantly recognized Beleth, because he hasn't aged one bit but this the first time, she is seeing Seteth. The man has sharp dark green eyes, dark green shoulder length hair with a bit of a small beard. He also wore his gold like crown on his head. He wore the blue and gold uniform of the advisor of the Church of Serios. His presence was intimidating. His sharp eyes as he looked at everyone one by one, but only stopped for a split second on her. Everyone instantly got in line as he walked to the entrance of the Black Eagle's classroom, where a table was set. Accompanying the two were also a one of the students that was in training to become a Knight of Serios. Arisa was barely able to recognize her, it was a young Catherine, true name, Cassandra. The 22-year-old woman still had tan skin, blond locks of hair but were let loose to her waist. She wore a similar armor to the one she wears in the future. Arisa thanked the whatever Gods in the sky, that she drank the potion to temporary transform her Crest of one of Serios. Catherine looked at all the people and her eyes stopped on her.

"Seteth," Catherine whispered to him, "the girl with black hair and blue flowers on her head, she has a Crest." She whispered and Seteth nodded.

He turned back to the line and spoke.

"Each of you are to leave your bags on that table," he pointed to a wooden table next to the entrance, "before you enter the classroom. Make sure to have your payment of 2 silver coins ready." He ordered and everyone took out their money.

"You will write register here with Seteth, make sure to alright down where your current stay is so we may inform you if you passed or not. Once done, find an empty seat in the classroom and wait for further instructions." Beleth said and everyone nodded.

Arisa watched as she saw one by one each person pays and register for the exam. Her heartbeat as it was her turn and now stood in front of Seteth.

"Hmm...quite young. You look no older than my sister." He said and Arisa smiled.

"Very well. Register here and place your two silver coins here." He said as he handed her the quill and she place the coins in the golden box.

She wrote down her name as "_Kiana Kalsana_" along that she is staying in an inn in town. Seteth raised an eyebrow as he looked at the name and then looked back to her. He was silent for a moment and nodded.

"Good luck." Was all he said, and Arisa have a polite bow, which he was confused by, before she went into the classroom.

The class was way bigger, and the tables were set to fit a total of 100 students. She spotted a desk near the warm chimney.

She looked around, seeing two knights set at the entrance. Another two are set outside. 5 minutes passed and the last person was seated. Seteth entered along with Catherine and Beleth but also...she hid her frown, just barely. The smile she had again, when she saw "_Tomas_". Unfortunately, she couldn't tell if it was actually Tomas or Solon. From what she remembered; Tomas did not return to monastery till 1179 but it could be possible he returned earlier than anticipated just like how Marianne was adopted way before she was 14. The three walked to the front desk and turned their way, to face the class.

"As you all know, " Seteth spoke, "you will be taking the Holy Medical Exam to see if you qualify to become a Holy Magus. On your desk, there is a booklet of 100 questions." He said.

Arisa looked down to her desk and saw the book and broke the wax seal keeping it closed.

"50 questions are multiple choice and 50 are to be written by hand." Tomas explained, "You all have 3 hours to complete the exam. We have eyes watching to make sure no one even tries to cheat. No talking during the exam. If you are suspected of dishonesty during the test, you will be eliminated and escorted out." Beleth said.

"Open your books to the first page." Tomas said and everyone did that.

She could already tell by the number of pale faces that many were already thinking they were screwed. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm....this feels.... just like my medical exam in college." Arisa thought as she picked up her quill.

"You may now begin. May the goddess give all good luck." Seteth said as he and Tomas sat down while Beleth and Catherine walked around, checking everyone.

Arisa was silent as she answered the questions with ease, but she never let herself get cocky because that always brought some sort of doom. 30 minutes turned to 1 hour, and she closed her book and stood up, walked to the front desk. Everyone stared at in shock while Tomas chuckled and Seteth raised an eyebrow as she placed the test in front of them, with her name written on it.

"The last time I saw someone finished first was Emily many years ago." Tomas chuckled and Arisa gave a polite bow.

"Very well then. We will inform you in a day if you passed or not. Good luck and dismissed." Seteth said and she nodded.

She turned to walk to the door, still feeling eyes on her. Once out the door, she closed it, and let her herself fall on her knees.

"Whoa, are you okay!?!?" One of the priestesses quickly ran to her and a knight helped her with Arisa.

No wonder Seteth also had medical staff outside. The knight and priestess helped Arisa up and had her sit down on a bench.

"Here you go." The knight said as he handed her a mug of water, which Arisa gulped down fast.

"Careful girl. Jeez...I know this happens every year but damn....it hurts more seeing a kid go through that." The knight said.

"Even worse since Seteth's presence intimidates everyone. Sigh...good luck kid." The priestess said and gave the girl an apple to eat.

Arisa let go of a sigh and thanked them. The exam was easy, but it was the stares of Catherine and Seteth that were much scarier than the exam. She felt like she was a mouse about to be eaten by a Lion and Dragon. The girl sighed once more she waited for the next two hours, because she wanted to see how that nice lady was doing along with 60-year-old man, plus the mercenary. When the hours were over, the door opened and out came pouring people shaking, crying, one fainted, and she quickly just barely caught the lady and old man she spoke to earlier. Her fellow mercenary was getting carried by Beleth, the woman was passed out cold.

"Someone help out, please!!" Arisa yelled out and two knights quickly came to help her.

They set down the two on the benches and Arisa was helping hand out water and food to people. Seteth, Catherine, and Tomas blinked multiple times as they saw the young girl running around, helping her fellow doctors but also the medical staff.

"I thought she went home." Catherine said as she crossed her arms and snickered a bit as the girl nearly tripped carrying water to people.

"Whhhhaaa!!!!! Wake up!!!" Arisa screeched and quickly put some alcohol in on a napkin, and just gently wafting it over one of the men's nose.

Seteth raised an eyebrow as he saw the man react, and slowly waking up.

"I never seen that method before." Tomas commented as she he studied the girl doing the same to several other people, even using healing magic a couple of times.

"Hmmmm.........." Seteth said as he saw his medical staff thanking the girl for helping them and she just shook her hands frantically, she couldn't just leave behind her fellow doctors, "We'll see the exam results later today." He said and the three walked off, and Beleth quickly followed them.

"You are the ocean's gray waves!!! Ahhhhahhhhaaaaahhh~"

Instantly, all four of them turned to see the all the medical examiners glowing green, the tension on their shoulders slowly going away. Many were beginning to relax and turned to see the young girl singing, droplets of water had stopped in midair.

"Aaahhhh ~ Ahhhh ~ " Arisa sung beautiful and Sothis had a smug smirk as many had finally calmed down.

"Such a soothing voice..." Her fellow mercenary muttered softly and pouted when the girl had stopped singing.

Here she was, trying to avoid attention but she can't just leave people in such chaotic states. She never live it down!! The girl dropped her hands and let go of a sigh.

"Everyone okay?" She muttered and everyone nodded, "Thank the goddess..." she said and let go of another sigh.

After that whole ordeal, the girl went to the stables to visit Red Hare. She needed a break.

**[ -------- ]**

"¿_Quién es mi pegaso y búho más hermoso y encantador del mundo_?" Arisa cooed in Spanish as she hugged Red Hare's head gently and Feh was nuzzling her cheek.

The girl could finally relax as she is with her friends. The tension had finally come off her as she hugged her friends. Sothis smiled as she looked around, many of the male horses were looking at Red Hare jealous because the female ones were wooing over him. Plus, he was twice the male horses’ size. A few kinshi, wyverns and griffons in the next-door stables just shook their heads but were also impressed to see the Red Pegasus have a worthy master. Arisa had closed her eyes, taking shallow breaths to relax a bit, only listening to the sound of the animals in the stables. Her eyes opened a bit as she heard footsteps approaching the stables and looked to the door.

"Oh. I thought you went home already kid." It was Catherine.

The older woman blinked multiple times as she saw the huge red brown stallion and the snowy owl on the girl's shoulder.

"Is she from The Kingdom...?" Catherine thought and heard Arisa speak.

"I wanted to spend some time with my friends before I head to the inn I'm staying at." Arisa said as she gently let go of Red Hare.

"Wait, inn? Kid, are you here alone?" Catherine said.

"Yes. I just started my coming of age journey." Arisa smiled and stretched out her hand, "Names Kina Kalsana. I saw you with the advisor and green haired knight at the exams." Arisa said and Catherine chuckled as she shook hands with her.

"Names Cassandra but I usually go by Catherine. Good to see someone so young traveling. Also heard you're a mercenary. Say, quick question." She said and Arisa cocked her head a bit confused, "Have you heard of the legendary trio? The Ice Spirit, The Thunder Hammer and The Ashen Demon? The other name given to the Ashen Demon is Angel of Death because she says a prayer before she takes down her opponents." Catherine said and Arisa blink.

"Were called those names....?! What the hell?" Sothis said and Arisa shook her head.

"I have heard of them but never met them. I have worked with Captain Jeralt before but that's about it." Arisa said.

"Damn. I was hoping I could hear something about them. I love to spar with them one day." Catherine said.

"And she doesn't know she's talking to one right now." Sothis giggled and Red Hare whacked her with his tail.

Arisa had to keep herself from giggling seeing that.

"Say, since you took the exam, care to join me for a drink? My treat. But umm...you are 15 years old right? Just asking to make sure because legal age to drink is 15." Catherine said and Arisa nodded.

"Great!! Maybe we could chat more and get to know each other!" She said and Arisa smiled.

The rest of the day was spent with Catherine talking, getting to know one another and maybe a couple of drinks. Thankfully Arisa had her high alcohol tolerance. Later joining them at the bar, were a couple of the other doctors. They went a bit crazy but still, it had been a while since Arisa enjoyed hanging out with adults like this. She may have hit on a few men and women, its fun seeing them flustered.

**\- Late At night: Monastery - **

Seteth groans as he carried the fourth pile of test into the magic test scanner and let's go of a sigh as it beeped and turned red, meaning no one passed. This whole week has been nothing but exams and no one was passing.

"Looks like this year we might not have anyone pass...again." Beleth commented as he was busy sealing the letters that will be going to the examiners to inform them, they did not pass.

"This is the final pile. Might as well give up hope at this point." Seteth said as he carried it to the scanner once more.

Each book flipped through one by one, each one beeps, meaning they did not pass. Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose, he was tried and then...

** _"Ding! Passing."_ **

Instantly the two looked up, shocked, seeing the light green and one book still floating. Their jaws dropped and Beleth nearly accidentally spilled the ink bottle. Seteth picked up the passing book and saw the name.

"Kiana Kalsana. Age 15. She's currently staying at an inn in town." He said.

"Wait, isn't that the girl that was singing earlier this morning?" Beleth said.

"The one Catherine said has a Crest. Hmm...well for now," Seteth could not help but smile warmly, "We must inform your Lady Rhea!! It has been 15 years since we've had new Holy Magus!!" He said but saw Beleth with his hands in a praying position, taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" The older man asked.

"Seteth....this is Doctor Snowden all over again." Beleth said that's when it finally hit Seteth.

"By the goddess...shit." it was extremely rare for the Advisor of the Church of Serios, to curse.

_ <strike>Battle of offers 2.0 is on the way.</strike> _

**[-------]**

"I see." Her smile was kind and warm, yet it did not reach her eyes, "I am happy to hear the birth of a new Holy Magus. I'm sure it was by the Goddess's will that this year will be of new surprises." Rhea said as she stood in her office, both Seteth and her son brought the news, but she could see them distressed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and her son spoke.

"Mother......it's Doctor Snowden all over again!! The one that passed is a 15-year-old girl, also known as the savior of Galatea Territory, Kiana Kalsana!! The number of nobles that will coming to the Kingdom to win her favor...!!" Beleth said and Rhea slightly shook her hand.

"Calm down Beleth. I understand how you feel but this was the girl's choice. Seteth, make sure to prepare the receiving certification ceremony along with the card. Like always, I personally will give the card to the new Holy Magus, and she will also say who she is allied to when she places a drop of her blood in the Holy Spring." Rhea said.

The door to her office opened and in came Lucius.

"Lady Rhea, you summon me?" The young man said.

"Thank you, Lucius. Tomorrow morning, I want you to deliver the news to our new Holy Magus. Beleth will give the address she is staying at along with the letter." She said and Lucius nodded.

**[--------] **

"I see....so she passed." In his room in the monastery, Lucius spoke to a crystal ball, where a voice was coming out of it.

"That's right Lady Emily. Tomorrow I deliver the letter and the ceremony is to take place later that day. I shall prepare the warping system to have her safely warped to the Kingdom." He said and the Emily hummed.

"Thank you. Make sure to inform her you're with me. It has been 5 years since I have spoken to her. That is all." Emily said.

**\- The Next Day - **

Knock, knock.

Arisa groans as she got out of her bed and wobbled to the door. She had a bit too much fun last night and now she was having her first hangover in years. She grabbed her cloak and put it on over her nightgown, opened the door. Slammed it shut once she saw another familiar face.

"Ummmm....Lady Kiana?" The feminine male voice spoke a bit confused at the girl's actions and the door opened again, this time she didn't slam it shut like before.

"Sorry....just...a bit tired. Can I help you?" It was Lucius, from The Blazing Blade series.

Well, maybe not exactly him but his counterpart of this world. The man chuckled a bit nervously and spoke.

"I bring a letter from the Church of Serios. Also....." he leaned in and whispered, "Lady Emily has been informed. Meet me later tonight at the forest near the stables. No one is there and the guards usually aren't in that area." He said and her eyes went wide as he handed her the letter.

Arisa was completely sober now and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and he excused himself.

The girl closed the door as she stared at the letter, Sothis appearing, groaning.

"You could at least have stopped drinking at the fourth mug of wine!! Thanks to us being one, I can feel these "_hangovers"_ of yours!!" Sothis grumbled as she finally noticed Arisa looking at the fancy gold letter with the wax seal of Serios.

Arisa opened it and read its contents.

** _Congratulations, Miss Kiana Kalsana._ **

** _I bring you good news. You have passed the Holy Magus exam with a score of 100. It had been 15 years since a new Holy Magus was born. Do come dressed appropriately during the mid-day. You will be given your official Holy Magus Card with the seal of the Church of Serios. It has brought me great joy to be awarding you this. May the goddess shine fortune on your future and protect you. _ **

** **

** _\- Archbishop Rhea_ **

** **

"BREATH, BREATH, BREATH, BREATH!!!" Sothis began screaming to poor Arisa, whose heart rate escalated a milestone and the girl had dropped the letter in shock.

Arisa passed out there on the floor, from both shock, horror, and utter joy.

**\- Hours Later: Midday- **

Dressed in the nice yet simple blue summer dress with her blue cloak, Arisa walked behind Catherine, who was laughing.

"Goodness, it's been ages since I had so much fun!!! For just barely 15 years old, you have a high alcohol tolerance!! Kid, also that "_margarita_???" you made is was divine!! After this, I was wondering if you could...make again? Also, my treat as a congratulations for passing!!" Catherine grinned as the two made their way to the Cathedral.

The girl stopped for a moment, looking out the lake from the bridge. She smiled softly as she saw a couple of fish swimming then continued.

Inside the Cathedral was the typical grand Holy Church, but today it was decorated with strings, ribbons, and banners of the Church of Serios to celebrate the birth of a New Holy Magus. Catherine quickly excused herself as she made her way towards Lady Rhea to stand next to her. The grand carpet was neatly cleaned for she to walk. She took a deep breath as she began to walk, choirs singing the Holy Songs. The very end where the statue is, Rhea stood there with all her glory. On her right, was Seteth and Catherine, on her left, was Beleth and Flayn. They wore the uniform of the Church of Serios. Arisa could feel her heart beating rapidly and waves of emotions feeling her mind. 1 minute later, she stood before Rhea, her presence was graceful and pleasant, yet Arisa could see that her smile never reached her eyes. Out of instinct and respect, Arisa did a Japanese bow to her Grace.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Rhea." Arisa spoke careful.

Ever so slightly Rhea's eyes squinted, and her smile grew a bit, the Archbishop nodded in approval.

"Raise your head child. For the goddess has guided you to this path. It is an honor to meet the newest Holy Magus. I'm sure it was by the goddess's will that brought you here." Rhea's voice smooth and silky, gentle and kind, filled with grace, yet her presence held authority. Flayn stepped forward with a silk gold pillow held by her hands, on it, was wooden box engraved with the same artworks on the stain glass, Rhea gently picked it up and presented it to the girl.

"This is a gift from us of The Church of Serios as a reward for passing the exam. Inside this wooden box, is the official card and certificate with the seal of approval. Along with the reward of 500 gold coins. Kiana Kalsana, I hereby declare you, the 6th Holy Magus of Fodlan!!" Rhea said and the priests and knights bowed to her.

Arisa gently was given the box and opened it. Indeed, inside was a certificate but also, a glass card with her name engraved with the official seal of the Church of Serios. Plus, a bag filled with gold. The seal itself, was made of pure gold.

"Now then," Seteth spoke as he and Catherine stepped from where they stood, revealing a Holy Grail filled with water, "this is the Holy Spring. Here, you will speak your words and declare who you are allied to, by placing a drop of your blood. This also shows if you have a Crest or not." He said and Arisa nodded as she walked forward and nipped the end of her thumb. She held it over the spring water and spoke her words as a droplet of blood fell.

"I, Kiana Kalsana, hereby swear to use this seal to help all those in need. Regardless if they are rich or poor, far and wide, no matter where they are from. I hereby declare, I am a freelance magus!!" She said and everyone in the entire place looked her shocked while Rhea slightly raised her eyebrows.

The droplet of blood fell into the water, causing it to glow, the Crest of Serios projected itself, the water turning silver, showing her independence.

"Major Crest of Serios!!" Beleth said and the girl turned to them as she healed her thumb.

"Oohhh!! Congratulations!!!" Flayn clapped her hands, "what do you plan to do now?" She said and Arisa smiled.

"I'm going to see friend but after that, I'm heading to the Kingdom to enroll into the Magic Academy in Fhirdiad." Arisa said and Rhea nodded.

"A wise choice!!" Catherine chuckled and spoke, "If it's alright with you, I'm heading to the Kingdom myself in a few days. I don't mind giving you a ride." Catherine said and Arisa shook her head.

"It's alright but thank you very much. I want to travel with my horse and explore my way there." She said and Catherine nodded in understanding.

"Well then," Rhea spoke, "I wish safe travels young Magus. May the goddess protect you." She smiled kindly and Arisa nodded.

She gave them all one final bow and left out the cathedral doors. There was a silence till Seteth spoke.

"She pulled a Florencio on us!!" He said and Rhea chuckled a bit.

"A Florencio?" Beleth, Flayn and Catherine said, confused.

"It means she declared to be a freelance doctor, which is very rare." Rhea chuckled as the five begin to walk.

"We'll see how things turn out from now on."

**[-----]**

"Pardon, I'm looking for Professor Hanneman's office. Could you help?" Arisa said to a knight and he nodded.

"Head down this way, near Lady Rhea's chambers then two to the left." The knight said and Arisa thanked him.

It was a bit of a walk, but she arrived in front of the wooden door that said, "_Professor Hanneman_". Right when she was about to knock, she could hear voices inside yet, also yelling. The door suddenly slammed open, making the girl back away in shock. A woman with short brown hair, light tan skin, red makeup with a mole under her right eye, and wore a dress that clearly showed her "_front_", she looked pissed.

"You dastard, you dare say I'm old!!!?" She yelled furiously back to the room and then turned back, blinking multiple times seeing the terrified girl clinging onto the wall like a spider.

"Oh!! I am sorry you had to witness that dear!!" It was Manuela.

"I...um.....I think I came at the wrong time...." Arisa said as she finally let go of the wall and walked over to the older woman.

"Oh, no no!! It's alright." Manuela said as she turned back and let her come in, "Hanneman, someone is here to see you!!" She said and near the desk, the wall on the left with multiple papers nailed on, was Professor Hanneman.

The man turned and raised an eyebrow as he saw the girl.

"Are you a student here? Can I help you?" He said and Arisa nodded.

"Umm...can we close the door first?" Arisa said and Manuela did just that.

"And why are you still here?" Hanneman glared to Manuela who crossed her arms.

"I'm bored anyway, and the next semester doesn't start till next week. Might as well also get to know this cutie!! Are you here to enroll in the academy? Oh, I'm Manuela Casagranda. I'm a professor, a physician, songstress and available. Nice to meet you." Manuela smiled to her kindly.

"Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner, also known as Kiana Kalsana. Just recently became a Holy Magus 10 minutes ago." Arisa and instantly Hanneman ran to her.

"Wait, are you really Arisa?!" He said and the girl glowed a faint blue, taking everyone by surprise, revealing her true appearance.

"Professor Hanneman!! It's been five years!!" The girl grinned to him and hugged him.

"Hahah!!" The man laughed as he hugged her back and then let go, "It has!! Look at you!! You've grown so much!! How has your Crest research been doing? More importantly, have you been taking care of that camera I gifted you?" He said and the girl nodded as she took it out.

"Of course, I have!! I still have package left of film. I also created a photo album!" She said excitedly.

While the two talked excitedly, Manuela was zeroing in on the words "Holy Magus" and the name "Kiana Kalsana". Before Arisa knew it, she was suddenly turned around and Manuela was in her face, holding her shoulders.

"Did you just say you’re a Holy Magus and The Kiana Kalsana?!!? Oh, so young!!! Ahhhh!!! Kids these days are advancing at a fast pace!!! It hurts!!" Manuela said tearfully and Hanneman groans.

"Ummm...." Arisa said a bit nervously and Manuela let her go.

"Oh umm...sorry I apologize. Professor Hanneman has spoken of you a bit but I'm happy to finally meet his star pupil. Do you prefer to go by Arisa or Kiana?" The older woman said.

"Please call me Kiana. I'm going by a different identity for my safety." Arisa said as she made her appearance change to the one, she had, "Also, please don't tell one about...me being able to change my appearance." She said.

"No worries. I can tell by the way your tone of worry was. Your secret is safe with me. Unfortunately, I wish I could stay longer but I have an important date to go to." Manuela said and patted her head.

"Good luck!!! I hope you can find your soulmate!!" Arisa said.

"Aaaahhhhhh!! Thank you!!!" Manuela wept as she hugged her to her chest, the poor girl turning scarlet, "Someone who understands my pain unlike some old coon I know!" She sent a glare at Hanneman.

After another argument between the two adults, Manuela said goodbye and left.

"I am very sorry about that. This month just became her first anniversary coming her to teach at the academy. I swear that woman. Come now and have a seat. Thankfully the tea I prepared earlier is still hot. Let us celebrate you becoming a Holy Magus!" Hanneman smiled as Arisa sat across from him at the tea table.

"It's alright. I think her and I will get along well." She smiled and looked around his office.

Bookshelves with books of Crestology, the device at the center that displays Crest, a...

"Is that a printer?" Arisa said as she was looking over to a magic tool.

It had a wooden table surface, wooden hand that can grab onto the quill and write.

"Actually, I haven't even thought of a name for it yet!! I like the one you just gave it now. So, it'll be called a **_printer_** from now on." Hanneman chuckled.

"I'm surprised you knew what it is. One a few selected have this device. It's used to send messages around Fodlan. Of course, the only ones that own these are me, the Church of Serios, House Reigan, The Royal family of Faerghus and The Adrestian royal family." He said and she nodded, "But enough of that. How have you been?" He asked and she let go of a sigh.

"I have....good news and bad news regarding my research." She said and he looked at her worried, "Good news, I found information regarding the implementation of Crest." she said, and he put down his teacup slowly, "The bad news, the horrific results." She said and took out her tablet but not before using a spell to make sure the door was locked, and the room was sound proofed.

"I never seen such device." He muttered and she turned to look at the printer.

"May I use it?" She said and he nodded.

The girl stood up and walked to the printer, turned on her tablet, and went to the document app, and opened a specific file. Next, she sent a bit of her magic to the printer, making it activate and linked it to her tablet. She went to the settings and clicked print. The printer's wooden hand began to move and write down the 4-page document. Professor Hanneman stood up and picked up the first paper that was finished and began to read it while the printer finished the rest. His eyes narrowed, he frowned at what he was reading and picked up the next paper.

_Conclusion: Survival rate of Crest Implementation: 0.05%_

_Results: _

_Test subject 123: Deceased: Cause: Descend to madness _

_Test subject 127: Deceased: Cause: Died during Implementation _

_Test subject 140: Deceased: Cause: Turned to Demonic Beast _

_Test subject 170: Success: Name: Gregory von Essar: Implementation of Crest of Indech and Cichol _

_Test Subject 190: Success: Name Lysithea von Ordelia: Implementation of Crest of Charon and Gloucester _

_Results of Successful test subjects: Failure: Loss in pigment of hair and eyes, life span drastically shorten. _

The man slowly put the paper down as he looked over to the girl, who had turned off the tablet.

"Where did you get this information?" He said dryly and Arisa spoke honestly.

"7 years ago, during the fire of the Tailtean Plains. Barely 4 days ago, I was able to decode it. Professor Hanneman.....these....are results of people that have been horrifically have been experimented on. Whoever was the original owner of this information, was one of the ones doing these horrific things." She said as she helped the man sit back down before he fainted on her.

Hanneman was silent as he looked back at the document.

"My nephew.......I'll never forgive them for what they have done to him...or any of these people." The man said and Arisa nodded.

"But, if I'm also sure your research can help us find a way to remove Crest." Arisa said and he looked up to her, "So far, the spell I developed can surpass at least one of the Crest but at the cost of my own life span. That's why I have two streaks of white hair." She said and he nodded.

"I'm not happy reading this but... this result, like you said, I'm sure my research holds the key to removing them. Arisa, I trust you not to say one word of the information you managed to get a hold of." He said.

"I know." She said as she crossed her arms and glares to the floor, "I don't need another target on my back." She said.

After that, the two spoke for the next hours till it was getting late. She told him of everything that went down these past five years and showed him the photo album she made. Hanneman could not help but chuckle as he saw a picture of his nephew who was held in a choke hold by Fiona. The said boy, at the Alliance, sneezed.

**\- Late at Night -**

With her belongings packed and using a shirking spell to turn Red Hare to the size of the cat. The poor pegasus felt humiliated being carried around like a cat and Feh told him to suck it up. Sothis was cackling as she saw the prideful animal as Arisa made her way through the dark woods, using her concealing cloak. Her eyes glowed a blue color as she kept walking and finally arrived at the place. Lucius nodded as he spotted her.

"You made it. The warping system is ready. You'll be dropped off in the woods near Fhirdiad but I'm afraid your appearance spell will come undone." He said and she nodded.

"It’s alright. Since it's deep in the woods, no one will find me." She said and he nodded.

"Step here on this tile." He motioned her to step on a role that had the Crest of Gautier on it, "This will be your first time traveling such a long distance. Umm...side effects are nauseous and passing out." He said and she let go of a long sigh.

"Pray for me." Arisa said as she stepped on the tile and gulped as it began to glow red and even Feh and Red Hare were nervous.

"Lady Arisa, good luck. May Saint Cethleann protect you." He said and she nodded.

He closed his eyes and mutter ancient spell; Arisa felt the world spinning as a red light blinded her.

Away to the Kingdom she was warped.

**\- The Next Day - **

"Come on your highness, you'll be left behind if you don't hurry up!!" With a sword in his hand, the young boy yelled excitedly as he walked through the woods.

He had spiky orange red colored hair and the same colored eyes, he wore a black winter coat with orange shirt and brown pants with boots.

"Come on Sylvain!! We're not even supposed to be here in the woods." A young boy with blonde locks of hair in a maiden haircut, dressed in blue winter clothing but held a wooden lance in his hands, said nervously as he looked over to the other two older boys that were with them, and then to the youngest of the group, who was just 11 years old.

The 11-year-old was thinking this was a horrible idea and why he was dragged here in the first place. Oh right, it is the duty to make sure his Lord is not hurt or else he would fail as a butler.

"Hey, Felix got us covered." A 17-year-old boy with brown hair in a ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye, only showing his purple right one, said as he had brass knuckles on, just in case.

He wore a black trench coat with hunting black pants, on his waist, was strapped an axe.

"Well, only because my dad is out training. I still think we should have brought Ingrid." A young boy with black hair in a ponytail, wearing winter clothing of blue and brown said as he too held a sword.

"Felix, I said no. No way am I bringing her here." Another 17-year-old boy who looked like the much older version of the one that spoke said as he held his own sword.

"Lord Felix, Lord Sylvain, Lord Glenn, Lord Chris, Your Highness Dimitri, I really do think we should go back to the city!!" The 11-year-old boy with light blue spiky yet shoulder length hair said as he held his staff closely to his chest. He wore the clothing of a Male mage but also wore a blue cloak.

"Don't worry Dwyer." Chris said as he showed he was wearing brass knuckles, "If someone tries to attack us, Glenn and I will fight them off. Why do you think boys are afraid to get near my little sister?" Chris laughed proudly.

Dwyer knew Lady Edelgard would be fuming if she found out it was her brother scaring away the children. The 6 young boys, with the sudden bravery to explore and hunt in the woods...it was suddenly turning to a bad idea as they heard rustling. They all instantly froze. The three oldest, Sylvain, Glenn and Chris, quickly circled around the young ones to protect them. The silence of the woods only made it even more unnerving. They all turned to a bush that was rustling. Then.....

"CHIIRRPP!!"

SNAP!!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" The six boys screamed but waved of embarrassments filled them once they saw it was just a snowy owl that swooped out of the bush.

"It's just an owl...sigh..." Dimitri sighs but groans as he saw he snapped his lance in half again and poor Dwyer looked ready to cry.

"What the?" Glenn said as he saw both Sylvain and Felix were hugging each other in fear.

"This is a bad idea!! Curse you Sylvain!!" Felix cried out and they all turned as they saw the snowy owl looking at them, judging.

"Hey little fellow, you lost?" Chris said and everyone blinked as the owl flew to land on his arm.

"Hey Dimitri, does this owl belong to one of the knights here?" Glenn said as the snowy owl let itself be touched.

"I do not know. Is there a tag with the symbol of Faerghus on it?" Dimitri said and Chris looked at its feet.

"No tag. I want to say it's wild, but it's clearly trained." Chris said as Glenn walked to him.

"Maybe it belongs to one of the citizens here?" Glenn said.

"I doubt that. Maybe it belongs to one of the students in the magic academy?" Sylvain said and backed away when the owl hissed at him.

The others laughed a bit till they heard something.

"Hmmmm.....zzzzz...."

"Shh!! Do you guys hear that?" Dimitri suddenly said and before any of them could react, the snowy owl chirped happily, flapping its wings, and took off.

"Follow it!" Glenn said and they all ran after it.

It felt like a maze they were running through till they reached a lake area. The owl landed on someone and they all ran to them.

"Whooooaaa....." Chris said as the others gasped seeing what he was.

A young girl was lying on the grass, her brown hair that faded to teal was let loose, yet it spilled nicely on the grass. She wore a black robe with a black cloak, gray colored pants and they saw a bow was next to her. Her left arm was over her stomach and her right arm stretched out. They saw her bag was next to her, and the snowy owl was now hissing at them, as it was trying to protect her. Dimitri stared at the girl who looked to be sleeping peacefully, and noticed she had green eyelashes. He felt his face heating up, yet she looked familiar. They heard a small neigh and saw a miniature horse, who got on her stomach and glared at them.

"Well....um....." Chris said as everyone stared at the sleeping beauty.

"Glenn," Dimitri suddenly spoke, "we have to do something!" The price said worried.

"What do you propose we do? I don't want to risk getting punched like Ingrid does to Sylvian." Glenn said and Sylvian glared.

"I..um....guhh......I don't know!!" Dimitri said and they all turned once they saw the girl reacting a bit.

"Hmm...hmmm....." her eyelashes fluttered open slowly and she looked around, revealing her brown colored eyes that faded to green, everyone looking at her worried but also relieved.

"I see you're awake now." Chris smiled as the girl looked at them one by one.

"Hey there!" Sylvian grinned as she groans a bit as she sat up.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." Glenn said as he crossed his arms, yet Dimitri walked up as he stretched out his hand.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked and the girl nodded a bit dazed.

"I'm....." she took his hand, and he blushed at how warm it felt, and helped her get up.

"Urrghhh!!" The girl suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth and ran behind a bush, falling to her knees, everyone looked at her worried.

"Uurrrghhhhhhhh!!!" They heard her vomiting and Dwyer quickly ran towards her.

"Breath, deep breaths." He said as he lightly patted her back and reached into his pocket to pull out the stomach medicine, he always carried with him.

"Is she alright?!" Sylvian yelled out as they heard the girl still vomiting, also looking pale.

"Glenn, we may have to carry her if she's injured or sick. Thankfully Emily's clinic is nearby." Chris said and his friend nodded.

"Cough!!! Cough!!!" The girl coughed then spit and used the sleeve of her coat to wipe her mouth.

She looked to her side and saw a young boy, and noticed him holding out something to her, she recognized it, it was stomach medicine.

"Thank you...." she smiled a bit weakly and took the pills from him and gulped them down dry.

She and the boy turned back to the others, and she looked up to them, still wiping her mouth.

"I'm.....sorry you had to witness that." Her face had turned a bit red as she and the boy walked towards them.

"It's alright." Felix said with a smile.

"But seriously, what are you doing out here? You just sleep out here in the woods!! It's nearly Fall!! Did you get lost?" Glenn said as he saw the girl reach into her pocket and pulls out a hair band.

It glowed a bit and everyone saw she used magic to put her hair in high ponytail with a green ribbon, the loose part of the ponytail was braided, stopping just below her waist line, her long bangs were let loose but her right one was braid with a blue ribbon. They also saw she had two streaks of white hair. She also wore two white Lily hair pins. The girl sighed as she stretched out her right arm, the snowy owl landed on it and began nuzzling her cheek, and the spell on the red horse was undone, returning him to his original size, but also revealing he was pegasus.

"Are.....you a mage?" Dwyer said and Arisa was silent for a moment as she looked at each one.

She recognized the other 5 but who was the brown-haired boy?

"Thank you for helping me....I need to go now." She said softly and turned to walk away but froze the minute one named was called out to her.

"**ARISA,** DON'T GO!!"

It was Dimitri that had called out to her and he quickly ran forward.

"It's you, isn't it?!" He smiled yet tears were falling from his eyes, "It's been so long!!! Lestia and I are happy!! Are you here to sign up to become a knight?!" Dimitri said and everyone looked at them shocked.

"Wait.....as in Arisa? Daughter of Jeralt the Blade Breaker and the one that saved your life 11 years ago from that Assassin?!" Sylvian yelled out in shock.

Glenn was silent and the girl just stood still as she felt everyone's eyes on her. But....

"RED HARE!! FEH!!" She suddenly yelled out and mounted the pegasus quickly and Feh flew high up.

"HEY WAIT!!" Felix yelled out and they all ran towards her, but Red Hare's wings power flaps created wind that knocked them off their feet.

Sylvain gritted his teeth and quickly muttered a spell, hoping to at least scare the animal.

"Gale!" He yelled and sent it towards them.

"No, you idiot!!" Dwyer yelled out but too late.

Red Hare neighed loudly as he flew up, just barely dodging that attack.

Arisa looked down at them silently as she let go of a sigh but spoke.

"It's good to see you again Dimitri....Sylvain.... Glenn.....Felix....." was all she said and flew off.

There was complete silence as everyone stood up yet looked over to Dimitri, worried.

"She's.....just like how I remembered..." the boy muttered and laughed a bit.

"Umm....Dimitri? Are you alright?" Chris said as he helped the boy up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess it's been such a long time since we have seen each other, the meeting was overwhelming for her." The prince said and saw Sylvian smirking at him.

"What?" Dimitri said, confused.

"Your Highness has a crush on a mercenary beauty!!! Oh my!!" The redhead said and the boy had turned the same color as the Empire, "Plus, she's only 2 years older than you but a year older than me. So, your Highness....planning to court already?" Sylvian teased while the prince pouted, his face scarlet as he looked down to the ground.

"BE FREE OF YOUR SINFUL THOUGHTS!" Dwyer yelled and smacked Sylvian with his staff.

"Owww!!" The red head screeched, and the others laughed.

"Well, don't be disappointed Dimitri." Chris said and the others looked at him confused, "I saw the direction the pegasus flew. They're headed to the city. We might run into her at some point. For now, let's head back. I don't want to face my sister's wrath." Chris said and everyone cringed.

Edelgard's wrath is the one thing one wishes to suffer.

**\- Fhirdiad- **

The bustling cities of old and new, yet it almost had a magical twist. Buildings of blue and white were all around. Plus, with the magic school there, it was common to see many Magus but also people floating, using magic to get around. Arisa felt she was almost walking through a city in ancient Camelot. She could see the grand castle of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Silver and bronze the color it was, huge most of all. It reminded her a bit of a British Castle. She saw knights walking around, the proud flag of the Lion hung. The blue sky matched the place and has turned back to her disguise and Sothis was scolding her. Way to ruin the moment.

"What was that?!!?" The goddess yelled to the girl as Arisa sighed and carefully walked next to Red Hare, holding his reins and Feh was perched on her head, "It has been 11 years since you have seen those children and that was your first reaction?!!? Running away from them like a coward?!?" Sothis said and Feh gave her a look that literally said, "_shut up_."

"Sothis...." Arisa mentally responded to her, "I know. I just did not think I would run into them and most of all, Dimitri remembering me." She was completely taken aback that she nearly fainted again right there when Dimitri called out her name.

"You felt how my heart rate accelerated!!! You wanted me to pass out right there and then us being carried for the palace!!?" Arisa said back.

"Sigh....point, point." Sothis grumbled as they came to a series of signs.

"Magic Academy that way." The goddess pointed to the east direction and down they went, also known as The Magic District.

As they walked through, Arisa felt she was walking through Diagon Alley from Harry Potter. Men and women dressed in the uniforms of the Magic Academy. Vendors selling ingredients for potions and spells. She spotted a grimoire stand and staffs and wands being sold at one store. There was a candy shop also and saw a couple of fae flying around. She giggled when she saw an aerial fly away with a donut and the vendor lady was cursing at it.

"Whoooaa!! Look at the huge pegasus!!"

Red Hare suddenly stood proudly as children began to gather around them, amazed by how big he was. Many petted him since they are respected in Faerghus.

"Are you a knight?" A little girl asked Arisa while many gasped in amazement as the said pegasus unfolded his wings.

"No, I'm a Magus actually. That's Red Hare. He's a bit of a showoff but he's softly." She said and the girl giggled as Red Hare nuzzled her cheek.

"Are you here for the entrance exams?!" One of vendors yelled out, "Lass, you better hurry!!! You have 10 minutes!!" They yelled out and instantly Arisa ran to Red Hare and mounted him.

Everyone backed away as the Pegasus rose on his two back legs, looking majestic as heck.

"HYAAA!!" Arisa said and the three bolted like rockets towards the magic academy.

"HOLY SERIOS!!! I NEVER SEEN A PEGASUS MOVE THAT FAST!!" One of the boys yelled out.

**[--------]**

They barely made it at the 2-minute mark at the gates, unfortunately scaring to Magus guards.

"I'm here for the entrance exams!! Which line?!" Arisa yelled out and the female magus rapidly nodded her head and pointed to a building with a yellow door.

"That one!!! Just go!!! We'll take your pegasus and owl to the stables!!" The lady said and Arisa jumped off, bolting to the building before they closed the door.

"You idiot!!" The female Magus's male friend yelled, "That's the building to take the exam to become a Professor!!! It's the next building that has the green door is where the entrance exam is!!" He yelled.

"Aaahhhhh!!!!" The woman screeched horrified and about to run to building to stop the girl but too late.

The yellow doors closed, and the female Magus was a crying mess for making that mistake.

"Lady Cornelia will have my head!!" She wept.

**\- 2 hours later - **

It was the same process all over again just like when she took the exam at the Church but this time, all they did was say to open their books, and good luck. No whole introduction of what exam they are taking and such. Arisa let go of a sigh as she was now at the stables of the Magic Academy. It felt like the church all over again because she literally ran around helping the medical staff again. She remembered a particular question in the exam that made her raised an eyebrow.

"_Any new subject suggestions that could be taught this semester?" _

She easily wrote down Astronomy and Medical Classes. Putting a mini note next to Astronomy that explains it was the study of the celestial stars and cosmos. Thankfully before she made her way to the academy, she paid for the inn she will be staying at. She took Red Hare out of the stables and began to walk out the school grounds. To <strike>Diago-</strike>\---I mean, to The Magic District she returns!!

** _[------ ]_ **

Chris let go of a sigh as he saw his friends all having to wear their cloaks to hide their identity. Except him and Dwyer of course because no one knows who they are. Dimitri pouted as he walked between Felix and Sylvian. He really wished he didn't have to hide his identity to be able to walk through here, but he didn't want a bunch of attention to him either.

"I think we might run into Annette here. She said she needed to buy supplies for the next semester." Sylvian said as they walked.

Chris was silent as the image of the forest colored hair girl came back to his mind. Dimitri called her Arisa, yet for some reason, her felt that shouldn't be her name. The name "_Byleth_" came to his mind when he saw her, yet he thought she shouldn't be looking that way. Hers should be blue and hair teal. He shook his head again. There it was again...that feeling emptiness. When he heard the name "_Arisa"_, something inside him hurt yet the name felt warm. He didn't know why. But he needs to see her again. It's a must.

"You know," Glenn spoke, making him snap out of his thoughts, "I thought you or Sylvian would hit on her." He said to Chris.

"Glenn you hurt me!!" Sylvian said, dramatically putting his hand over his heart, the kids rolling their eyes, "But seriously, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It felt...wrong if I hit on her." Sylvian said and Chris nodded.

"Same. It felt wrong." Chris said as the two continued to walk but stopped when they noticed the other four frozen.

"D-Did we just hear that right?" Felix said as he looked to Dimitri and Dwyer, their mouths hanging in shock.

Glenn was looking at them as they grew a second head each.

"Come on man!! You have known me for what? 4 years now. Sylvian for life and think we're some kind of lechers?!" Chris said and the four nodded.

"Rubbish!!! I'm hurt!" The two boys yelled.

The others laughed and out of the corner of Chris’s eye, he spotted a familiar forest color among the crowd. He turned to see far deep in the crowd, the girl walking but when she passed by a woman, instead of Arisa, a different girl passed by. Chris face became blank. He knew that was spell to change one's appearance.

"Hey Chris, you alright?" Sylvian said and Chris nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I got to head back to my uncle's house. My sister did come visit us after all. I don't want to suffer her wrath." Chris laughed.

"Umm...send my salutations to her!!" Dimitri said since the girl had yet to actually go see the prince, much to the prince's dismay.

"Don't worry I will." Chris said and began to leave.

In truth, he was going to see if he could find some information regarding Jeralt the Blade Breaker and his daughter. To the bar he goes! And hopefully to not get wasted...again.

**\- The Next Day -**

** _Dear Miss Kiana Kalsana, _ **

** _We of The Magic Academy, congratulate you for passing the exam. You are the second person to have ever scored a perfect 100. Because of this, you officially are qualified to be sponsored and have been accepted to the academy. Your test results have been displayed along with your name only to the nobility. If they are interested, they will write a letter to claim you under their name. Please come tomorrow morning to the Fhirdiad Magic Academy to be escorted to the palace where the event will take place. _ **

** **

** _\- Directors of the Magic Academy: Cornelia von Aubin and Emily von Miller Zoltras _ **

Arisa let go a sigh of relief as she read the letter but a frown seeing Cornelia claim the Aubin house name when it should be Alexandra. She was happy at least to know Emily was there for safety measures. She made huge mental note not to accept Cornelia's sponsorship, no matter how good the deal is.

"So," Sothis appeared as she saw the letter also came with the list of supplies Arisa needed to buy, " you have this day off then. What do you plan to do?" Sothis said.

"Well, other than buying the materials I need, I think I'm going to the hot spring here. I'm surprised it's Japanese style." Arisa smiled.

"A public bath!!??" Sothis turned scarlet.

"Be grateful it isn't a mixed bath." Arisa said as her pajamas turned to gold dust and were replaced with her usual clothing and changed her appearance.

"To Diagon Alley we go!!" She said a bit too cheerfully and Sothis rolled her eyes.

"It’s called Magic District." Sothis corrected her.

"Yeah I know but I just rather call it Diagon Alley because it's easier to remember." The girl said back and Sothis let go of a long sigh.

**[--------]**

"Damn, I overdid it on the drinks." Chris cursed as he walked through the Magic District early in the morning.

He got a huge yelling from his uncle and look of disappointment from both Edelgard and Hubert. Ahhh... he missed when his sister would run up to him and call him "_Big brother!!_" And would laugh when he would spin her around. Or when she would sneak into his room so he would read to her and then she falls asleep on his bed. Or when she would ask him to brush her hair. Now she won’t even let her touch him. It's been a year since he had last seen her since he was living here in Fhirdiad with his mother and stepfather, King Lambert. Not also mention his three step siblings, Dimitri, Zander and Lestia. King Lambert was a nice man and he really got along well with him. Dimitri loved training with him and Lestia love it when her showed her how to sew. He got along well with Zander, and the two felt like lost brothers, much to the dismay of King Lambert because the boys were flirts like his younger brother, Rufus. At least one helped control the other.

"El....what changed?" He muttered to himself.

He remembers when he asked her how their siblings are doing, and she said she didn't want to talk about it. Was she and her siblings not on good terms? Did something happen during the end of _The Insurrection of The Seven_ that caused a rift between her and their siblings? And Hubert would instantly glare at him if he even dared to ask even more questions. How can one-year cause so much change? His uncle was no help either. He sighed as he walked up to coffee vendor.

"One Gloucester coffee with three pumps of soymilk please." The boy said.

"Overdid it on the drinks again Lord Chris?! Seriously?!" The vendor said as he was preparing the drink.

"He's having sister problems again. Siscon." The vendor's a 14-year-old daughter, said.

"Can it." He groans and heard footsteps approaching.

Probably another customer.

"Excuse me, may I order a green tea warm milk drink please? Sweeten with honey if it is alright?" A female voice spoke, and he noticed the vendor's daughter turn red.

Before the vendor could reply, his daughter spoke.

"Honey, I'll prepare it for you!! Any food you want with it?! No extra charge!!" The vendor’s daughter said a bit too loudly, that it hurt his head.

Chris turned to the owner of the voice and froze.

"Well...seems the goddess is smiling down upon me today." He was completely sober now and turned to the vendor's daughter, "Yishi!! I'll pay for her drink." He said.

"Awww hell no!! I'm not letting you take this one from me!!" Yishi glared and turned to see the brown eyes worried.

The girl had short black hair, brown colored eyes and wore the same clothing from yesterday, but a clean set. But he knew it wasn't her real face.

"Ummm...there is no need to pay for my drink." The girl said and Chris smiled to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No worries Arisa, I'm paying." He said and his hand slightly sent a wave of his magic to her, undoing her spell right then and there.

Arisa's eyes went wide, and she looked at herself, her appearance had turned back to its original. The vendor and his daughter were shocked at what they had just witnessed, and the said girl was looking at herself and then to the older boy, who smiled.

"WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE TO MESS WITH MY SPELL?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXPERIMENT TESTING HOW LONG IT LASTED!!! IT TOOK 6 MONTHS TO PERFECT AND NOW I HAVE TO REDO IT AGAIN!! THAT WAS HOMEWORK!!" Arisa screeched angrily and the smile on Chris's face was wiped off clean.

"Nice going dastard!" Yishi said, "By her saying homework, meaning she's a student from the magic academy!! You just messed up her assignment!!" Yishi said but she had to admit, this Arisa was hot!!

"Sweety, keep the drink for free!! You," Yishi pointed to Chris, "you're paying double for your coffee!!" She said.

"Oh, come on!!" Chris said as the girl handed the green tea drink to Arisa, she sent a glare to Chris, but not before she kindly thanked the girl.

"Wait, hold up!!" Chris said and grabbed his drink, slammed 10 copper coins in front of Yishi, and ran after Arisa.

She was pissed.

"How the fuck did he undo that spell?!" Arisa was cursing and kept trying to change back to her disguise, but it wasn't working.

Like something was blocking it.

"Wait!!" She heard and turned to see the boy named Chris, panting, "Look I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to give the wrong impression!! Can we please talk?!" He said and she glared at him.

Sothis appeared and glared also but saw the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, green haired kid? Where did you come from?" He said and Arisa dropped her drink in shock. _(Rip latte)_

"Y-You can see her?!" She said and he stood up straight after recovering from running.

"Yeah. Am I not supposed too?" He said as he looked over to the frozen Sothis.

"Is she your familiar? Man, that's rare seeing a fae become a human's familiar." He said as he took a few steps closer.

"Whooaa!! You even got the pointy ears!!" He said and Sothis slapped him.

"You incompetent fool!! How dare you point out my ears?! I'm self-conscious you know!!" Sothis yelled to him.

"Ow....." the boy rubbed his cheek, "Sorry......." he said and Sothis disappeared.

"Ummm....let's go to a restaurant to talk. Also, please undo whatever you did to me!!! I can't cast my spell!!" Arisa said and he sighed.

"Alright." He said and touched her forehead, Arisa felt like something fell off her.

"Give it a whirl." He said and Arisa was able to change back to her disguise.

**\- 10 Minutes later: Cafe - **

"Two red velvet cakes, one Gloucester coffee with two pumps of goat milk and green tea milk drink sweetened with honey, correct?" A waitress said as the two nodded, "Alright then. We'll bring you your food when it's ready." She said and left.

Chris let go of a sigh he saw the crossed arm Arisa, who had frown on her face. They were sitting in the far corner of the restaurant near the glass window. Thankfully they were the only ones in the cafe and could talk without anyone eavesdropping.

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier today. You left a lot of unanswered questions yesterday. Names, Chris von Hresvelg, but I go by von Blaiddyd these past years..." he muttered as he had stretched out his hand to shake.

Arisa stared for a moment then shook hands with him.

"Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner. Arisa or Byleth, call me whichever one you prefer. But for now, I go by Kiana Kalsana." She said and his eyes widened.

"Wait, you're Kiana Kalsana?! I knew you were a woman but I was expecting you to be older....." he said and Arisa glared.

"Well, sorry to break the image you had. Kiana Kalsana is my other name I go by to hide my identity!" She said.

"Well, guess I'm not alone then." He chuckled and the lady set down their food and drinks

The two thanked her as she left.

"By the way," she said as she used her fork to cut a small piece, " what spell was that? It felt like you cut off my magic." She said and took a bit of her cake.

"Oh, this is good." She thought as her eyes widened a bit.

"Anti-magic spell. Rarity among people. So, care to explain why you took off the other day? My little brother looked really sad." He said and Arisa glared.

"Trying to gui---wait brother?" She said confused.

"Yeah. Originally I was the fourth prince of the Adrestian Empire but unfortunately...." Arisa suddenly spoke.

"Insurrection of the Seven." He saw the girl drop her fork on the table, her hand shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said and Arisa's hand was shaking as she was able to stutter words.

"I-I'm too late....S-She's already returned back to the Empire." Arisa said, her eyes shaking a bit.

"You're one of Edelgard's siblings..........that means.....no....no!!! It was only Edelgard that was supposed to come with her mother to the Empire!! Then....this timeline....which one is it?!?! Crimson Flower?! Azure Moon?! Verdant Wind or Silver Snow?!!? Just what is going on?!" Arisa was internally screaming and Sothis was telling her breath.

"Hey." She looked up to Chris, who had his eyes narrowed, "Do you know something?" He said and she nodded.

She knew she tried to deny it, us would just shut off her magic till she said everything. And she does not to make an enemy of Edelgard’s siblings.

"I-I'm not supposed to be telling you this but......It's your sister....and your siblings."

**[------]**

She was tried and craved to get out of her uncle's home for once. After an entire year and a half of experiments, and at least given 6 months to recover, she was more than grateful. She didn't want to return to the Empire. Especially after witnessing her twin sisters go mad and kill each other. The two cackling in madness as they ripped each other's throats out then die on the cold floor. Their skin had become pale and their hair white. The girl unconsciously touched the brown-haired wig she wore to hide her white hair and also looked at herself on a glass reflection. Her dark violet eyes had become pale and she wore contacts to hide it.

"Lady Edelgard, are you alright?" She turned to Hubert, who had grown quite a bit these past 5 years.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just.....thinking about my brother." She said and Hubert nodded as the two continued to walk.

They headed towards a small cafe and she blinked as she saw the glass window.

"Wait, that's Chris." She said and noticed him talking to a girl, but it looked like they were in a heated argument.

Edelgard rolled her eyes but still chose to go in, hoping to stop whatever was going on. She saw the waiters and waitresses terrified that they had closed the doors as she went in.

**"IF IT MEANS I CAN SAVE EDELGARD OR ANY OF MY SIBLINGS, I’LL GLADLY TAKE THEIR PLACE!!" **

She froze, her blood ran cold. Hubert was frozen also as they heard part of the argument.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?! If you let that happen, there is a chance you won't even make it through it!! I understand how you feel but don't act on impulse!!" The black-haired girl said.

"Then what?!?! Do I sit by and watch as my siblings are experimented on and go mad, while I'm just here??!! Not even our mother knows about this!!" Chris yelled.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM SAYING!!! I CAN AT LEAST MANGE TO STOP THE PROGRESS EVEN FOR AT LEAST 10 YEARS!!!" The girl said.

"FOR WHAT?! YOUR OWN LIFE FORCE?! DON'T BE STUPID **ARISA HERNANDEZ**!!" He yelled and the two froze.

"W-What did just call me?" Arisa said, shocked.

"Wait....why did I call you that.....?" He said and just barely the two calmed down.

"Brother.....?" The two instantly turned to see a slightly shell-shocked Edelgard and Hubert.

Chris took a deep breath and spoke to Arisa.

"Kiana....we'll talk tomorrow if possible." He turned to her and she nodded as he handed her an envelope.

He sighed as he turned to Edelgard and Hubert.

"You two...I'm sorry you had to witness that." He smiled sadly as he walked up to them and placed his hands on their heads.

"Big bro....ther....." the kids sudden on the verge of falling on the floor, were caught but him.

He erased their memories of what they witnessed.

He carried his sleeping sister in his arm while carrying Hubert like a sack of potatoes.

"Arisa......please....." he was barely able to speak, "Even if we just met.....I feel I can trust you...." he said and left out of the cafe.

Arisa sat back down and began sobbing into her hands. Why was everything changing?! She should be happy, yet it felt like things were becoming worse!! The waitresses saw it was safe to come out and looked at the girl worried.

"Bring her some lavender tea ladies....I think she needs it." A waiter said.

Arisa felt broken after for the first time since she had come to this world. She had to open her mouth………….

_ <strike>Sing with me a song....of silence and blood....</strike> _

**Chapter 21: The New Road: Part 2: Exam: End**

**[-----]**

**I can hear the knives coming at me!!! Happy New year's everyone!!! the Magic Academy Arc/Faerghus Arc begins!! We're going to politics, clash of beliefs, confrontations a lot more. Also, we'll be seeing Zach's, Lestia's and Chris's true roles unfold. **

**Chris was created to show how things went down in the Empire and also, as the opposite of Arisa. Both will be balancing out each other and that will be shown throughout this arc. We'll also start to see our protagonist make enemies and allies. **

**I hope you are all looking forward to it!! **


	25. Chapter 22: Lion's Den: Part 1: Offers

**\- The Next Day -**

After that whole ordeal, Arisa felt she messed up big time yet at the same time, she felt she spoke to the correct person. There was something about this Chris that felt familiar, but she didn't know why. His form of talking was carefree, yet he was calculating. She knew by the way he managed to block of her magic, he knew more than he should. That was the first time she heard of anti-magic existing in this world. The girl took a deep breath as she made her way to the Magic Academy. She's pretty sure the news that she had become a Holy Magus has already reached everyone in Fodlan right now as chaos was ensuing.

"Virgin the Guadalupe....please protect me...." she muttered as she held to the stone Elder Bara gave her.

It felt so reassuring to have the stone because it felt like a part of her family was with her. She arrived at the magic Academy and there was a carriage waiting for her.

"Miss Kalsana?" A Kingdom knight wall up to her and took out her letter to present, "Alright then. Please enter the carriage. We'll be escorting you to the palace." He said and she nodded.

The carriage was fancy but simple as she got in and sat down. The seats were made of cotton and soft sit on, what she didn't expect was to see Chris in there.

"Yo." He smirked and before she could answer, one of the female magus screeched.

"Your Highness!!! What are you doing here?!" The poor woman screeched as she investigated the carriage through the window.

"Gina, calm down. I'm here to greet The New Holy Magus." Chris said and the poor woman was fuming.

"Your majesty, that's my job!!! You're supposed to be back at the palace preparing with your brothers and sister!!" The woman now known as Gina said as Chris opened the door and pulled her in.

"Sorry, this is Gina. My retainer and my friend. Hard to believe but she's Hubert's older sister." Chris said as the poor woman sat down next to him.

"Ufu." Arisa giggled as she sat across from them, "Nice to meet you Gina. I'm Kiana. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said and shook hands with the woman.

"Pleasure to meet you too miss Kiana!!! It's an honor to meet a Holy Magus!!!" Gina said and the carriage began to move, "I wish we could talk more but I have to inform you of what you will be doing when we arrive to the palace." She said and Arisa nodded.

Gina was a young woman who looked around 16 years old. She had black ember colored hair tied in a bun, green eyes, wore gold colored glasses and wore a priestess dress with the banner of the Kingdom on the back. The woman took out a notepad and fixed her glasses a bit as she began to read her notes.

"When we arrive to the palace, I will escort you to the testing field. You will be demonstrating your magic abilities and fight a mock battle against projection mages and golems. You're allowed to use any weapon of your choosing and magic. Yes, that also includes dark and black magic. Once that is done, you will be taken to the room where the sponsorship offers will take place. Lord Seteth from the church is here to overwatch to make sure things remain civil. Also, the 5 current Holy Magus have all been summoned for them all to meet you. Any questions?" Gina said and Arisa spoke.

"Yes. How many Lords or Duchesses am I going to see?" She asked and Chris and Gina looked at each other than back at her.

"Kiana, you're a Holy Magus...and you know what that means. Everyone is going to be battling against each other to earn your favor, in a way, to make you ally yourself to a specific nation." Chris said.

"But you actually managed to escape being forced to ally with one only because you declared you're a free bird." Gina said and Arisa nodded.

"I don't want to be tied down. My belief is to help those in need regardless of status. No offense Lord Chris but....I....don't like nobles who think of themselves higher than others." She said and Gina stared at her with wide eyes.

"Pfft. Haha!" Chris laughed and smiled warmly, "Glad to know I'm not alone. Hell, I may be of noble birth, but I think everyone as equals. You're aware of the Crest system correct?" He said and Gina stiffened.

"Umm...Lord Chris...I don't think we should be talking about that." The girl said and he sighed.

"Gina, I told you hundreds of times to call me’ **‘Chris**"." He said, and the woman pouted.

Arisa was having a hard time believing Gina was Hubert's older sister.

"Anyhow, back to the subject," the prince said, "what are your thoughts on it?" He said.

"Honestly, me traveling around Fodlan and teaching children how to read and write regards of status is my big "_Fuck you_" to the system." Arisa said with a smirk.

While Gina looked ready to scold her for cursing in front of the prince, Chris burst out laughing and held his stomach.

"Hahaha!!! T-That is..haha... more than enough to tell me...hahaha!! Your beliefs!!" He laughed and Gina smacked him with her notepad.

He finally calmed down, relaxed as he looked back to her and smiled.

"We'll talk more in detail later. For now, we're here." He said and the three looked out the window.

Seeing the palace in person and much closer, it was beautiful. A knight opened the carriage door and the three stepped out. Arisa noticed a blank stare from the prince as he looked up to the balcony and low and behold, Dimitri, Zander and Lestia were looking down at them. Lestia excitedly waved her hands, while Zander had smirk that reminded her of Sylvain for some reason. Meanwhile, Dimitri looked curiously at her and blinked a few times. Chris smiled, waved up and Sothis appeared.

"My, they grown a lot." She said and Chris turned to look at them.

"Hey, it's the green hair Fae!! Good to see-----!!" And he got the cold shoulder.

"Umm, Lord Chris? Who are you talking to?" Gina said.

"Oh, umm right.... well you can't see her but our friend here is contracted to a fae. She just gave me the cold shoulder." He explained and Gina looked at her shocked.

"A fae??!! Oohh!!! Sometimes I wish I had Lord Chris's abilities to see spirits, but unfortunately I'm not born with it." The girl said and Arisa blinked.

"You can see spirits?" She said as the three walked to the palace doors.

"Yeah. It's a curse and blessing but personally I just call it a gift. Also, it's fun to talk to them. Can you see them?" Chris said.

"Well, I can see them to some extent thanks to Sothis but that's about it." Arisa said and Sothis had a smug look.

"So that's your name little fae? Well then Sothis, nice to meet you." Chris said and got the cold shoulder again before she disappeared in a shower of green dust.

"You offended her pretty badly, you know? Never point out her ears." Arisa and Gina smacked Chris again.

A couple of the knights chuckled as they opened the doors for them. Inside the palace was grand, beautiful, clean, truly Arisa almost yelled out she was in Camelot.

"Well, I got to go." Chris turned to her and did small bow, "I'll see you around. By the way, good luck!!! Take care!!" The price grinned and left running towards the right hallway.

"GHAAA!! WHO PUT THIS STUPID BARREL HERE??!" They heard him crash and Gina let go of a long sigh.

"Now, please come with me. We'll be taking the left hallway." She said and Arisa followed her.

**[-----]**

The two walked down the hallway, Arisa behind Gina and the black-haired girl suddenly spoke.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Gina turned her head a bit to look her way, "I don't exactly appreciate the way you spoke with Lord Chris. Cursing and speaking so casually to him as if you were his friend or relative. Yet," Gina let go of a sigh, "It had been 4 years since I last seen him so relaxed. Even I talking to you...I felt I could speak freely. My family has served the Hresvelgs for generations. My little brother takes his job too seriously and he's the same age as you." She said as they made a left turn and arrived at a wooden door, "Well, that's all. Good luck out there. You're in a Lion's den now. Also," she leaned and whispered, "Avoid Lord Arundel's or any of the 7 lords of the Empire's offers at any cost!! Something isn’t right about them. The only Lords I do actual recommend from the Empire are Duke Zika of House Chevalier, Duchess Mary of House Grimm and Count Urus of House Kilauea. They are the only ones against the actions those 7 took. Lastly, be careful with Lord Jertiza von Hrym. Something just feels weird about him." She said and Arisa's eyes widen at the mention of Jertiza.

She nodded to Gina and spoke.

"Trust me, I know snakes when I see them. Besides, I have a score to settle with those Seven Lords even if I never met them. Let's just say....I'm making my presence known." Arisa said and Gina nodded, excusing herself.

Arisa turned to the door took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a wide training field, almost like a medium size colosseum yet big enough to house 300 people. There were noblemen and women seated, their eyes looking down at her. The girl walked straight, not letting fear take her over her as she made her to the center of the field. At the very top, there were balconies reserved specifically for the royal family, the Alliance, Empire and the Church of Serios. On the church balcony, sat Seteth with Catherine, and the 5 Holy Magus. Emily, Florencio, Cornelia, Edward and lastly an older man in his 40's with brown colored hair combed neatly back, and a goatee. He wore a brown lab coat with a white shirt and black pants with boots. Emily looked like she hadn't aged at all but that was because she was using a spell to disguise how much she grew. She hated men looking at her and she doesn't want her husband to burn the palace down. Florencio wore his usual purple gremory dress, except with the feathers but wore a short cloak that stopped mid chest, plus he wore his usual witch hat with purple flowers. The man looked down at the girl worried, because only he, Emily and Edward knew who she really was.

"You seem worried." Cornelia spoke as she looked over to Florencio, "Something bothering you?" She said.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just surprised to see someone so young. That's all." Florencio chuckled and Emily smirked.

"Young huh?" She closed her eyes and lifted her chin smugly as she placed her hand on her chest, "Have you forgotten that Edward and I passed our exams at young ages? I was 11 and he was 15!" She said proudly and Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Still a brat." Cornelia muttered.

"What was that old hag?" Emily smiled and the two women growled at each other, ready to lunge.

"No, please not another fight." Robert groans and even Seteth didn't dare to try to stop them.

"Now, now." Edward said nervously, "it's about to begin." He said and the women turned their heads away from one another.

On the Empire balcony, Lord Arundel and the rest were silent as they watched.

"I'm interested in this girl." A woman spoke, "Her test scores spoke she knows quite a bit about land and production. I think she benefit us. I am the Minister of Economics Affairs after all." The woman said.

"Now Duchess Mary," Duke Aegir spoke, "Let us not be hasty. But if she proves her worth, I think she would do well working for my house." He smiled and the woman narrowed her eyes.

She is not allowing this girl fall in the hands of those disgusting 7 bastards. She looked over to Duke Zika and Count Urus, the two men nodded. Those three had to what they could to keep that girl from even accepting the offers of any of the 7 Lords. The three were barely able to hide away the youngest child of Emperor Ionius IX, a 4-year-old boy, from their clutches.

"Hmmm...." Count Varley hummed, "I do wonder if this girl will prove her worth. The fact that she outdid that Holy Magus of the Kingdom speaks values. She holds....maybe knowledge that could help us all in some sorts." He said.

"If I may speak, " Count Urus, Minister of Magic, "I believe we should respect the girl's boundaries. She may not want to share her knowledge. Do you plan to force her?" He said and Lord Arundel chuckled.

"Don't tell us you plan to have this girl take Doctor Robert's place because he refused to work with any of you?! That's absolutely absurdity!!" Duke Zika, Minister of Natural Resources, said and Duchess Marry and Count Urus looked at Lord Arundel shocked.

"You will absolutely not force that poor girl to do your dirty work!" Duchess Marry said and the 7 Lords just rolled their eyes.

The woman was fuming and was held back by Duke Zika from using her wind magic on them.

At another balcony, were all the children since the adults did not want them to get involved in their political talks.

"U-Um....I'm Bernadetta. N-Nice to meet you." Little Bernadetta squeaked as she sat curled up and Felix just raised an eyebrow while Ingrid and Annette tried to talk to her, carefully and gently.

"Hey Dimitri!! Been awhile!!" Claude said as he waved at the prince, who gave him a small smile.

"Hello Claude, it's been awhile." The prince said.

Glenn, Zander, Sylvain, Chris, Hubert and Gina, felt like babysitters as they had _(forced)_ to be with the children. Here, the children of the Alliance, Empire and Kingdom were all seated together and get along.

"Linhardt, don't fall asleep again!!" A boy with blue spiky hair pouted at one with green hair.

"Caspar, just give up." A young girl with pearly white hair said.

"But Lysithea!!!" Caspar whine.

"Hey kids!" Chris said and they all turned to him, "How about after this match is over, I take you all out to eat? My treat." He said and all of them had sparkles in their eyes.

"Chris, you just doomed yourself." Glenn chuckled and Edelgard just stared at her brother.

"Nah, it's fine." Chris chuckled as he saw Ferdinand and Lorenz talking to each other about tea, which was a weird subject.

He looked over and saw the girls named Hilda, Marianne, Lysithea and his sister, talking to each other excitedly about sweets.

Lysithea became much more excited at the mention of cake. He then looked over to see Lestia....had Claude in a choke hold and his brother trying to make her let go of him.

"Hubert," he turned to the 15-year-old, "do me a solid and ask one of the maids if she could bring us some drinks?" He said and the boy groans but went and did it anyway.

The lights dimmed and instantly everyone sat straight, many filled with excitement. Arisa let go a deep breath as she heard the announcer speaks.

"Kiana Kalsana," they said, and many began muttering among themselves, "you will be taking part in a mock battle to demonstrate your magic and physical abilities. You are free to use any weapon of your choice and magic. May the goddess watch over you." They said and clicked.

The steel cages opened seeing projection mages and two golems come out. The girl threw off her cloak, revealing she wore a short skirt kimono but had its long sleeves. She wore black tights, her sword and her waist, yet she bends her knees a bit, getting into a kokutsu dachi position, her right arm in and her left arm stretched out, her palm, flat. Many raised their eyebrows as they had never seen such clothing and Florencio internally screaming but at the same time proud. She was going to make her presence known.

"Wait, what type of gauntlets are those?" Lord Reigan said as he noticed the red colored gauntlets the girl was wearing.

They had gold thin armor and a blue gem at the top of the hand, yet they looked like she was wearing gloves. Arisa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Many other lords were looking at her in disappointment till she suddenly lunged at a projection mage, her palms met its chest and boom!!! She sent that thing flying at the stone wall, the wall cracking and creating a creator, the mage disintegrating to pieces. All that could be heard was a pin drop.

"Well damn." Chris smirked as Arisa stood straight and looked over to the 12 projection soldiers coming her way.

"Well then...." she pulled out her bow that Claude instantly narrowed his eyes as it looked familiar but her noticed some sort of stone on it, the smile on her face was relaxed, since she was glad these weren't real people and can let loose the anger she had pent up, "LET'S DANCE!!" She yelled and jumped back, firing 3 arrows, they glowed blue, piercing right through the chest of the soldiers, leaving a hole.

"Is that a Heroes Relic??!" Cornelia yelled out and Florencio chuckled to himself.

"So Sandy did give it to her....the Crest stone of Serios she found in Zanado years ago." He thought as he looked back to see the girl spinning like a dancer as she fired arrows at the incoming enemies.

He was using a magic tool to record the show it to his sister and Jeralt. Arisa countered measured two swords coming at her, jumped, and spilt kicked them to the chest.

"I KNEW IT!!! ONLY ONE PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD CAN DO THAT!!! IT'S TEACH!!" Claude yelled out excitedly and saw Arisa glance his way only for a split second.

But why was she going by the name Kiana? Edward explained to him that he must not absolutely call her by her real name. He must address her as Kiana, no matter how he hates it. He didn't understand. It's been five years and yet...she looks completely different.

"Wait, you know her?" Lorenz said.

"Of course, I do!! That's my teacher!! The one that taught me how to use a bow!!!" Claude said proudly and looked back to the field.

All the men in the Colosseum cringed in pain as the girl's fist met a soldier's nether reigns and sent him flying.

"AAAHHHHHHHH~~~~" Arisa sung as she raised her arms, balls of fire became spears of fire, and circled around her, "Llaaaaaaa!!" She sung and sent 4 at them at the golem and the other 4 at the mages.

"Hmmm....a combination of singing and magic.... I’ve never heard nor seen such combinations." King Lambert muttered as his wife was looking at the girl in amazement.

"Look out!!" Zander yelled out as an arrow flew at the girl from behind yet, Arisa caught it with her hand and threw it back at the Archer, right between the eyes.

"Holy Shi----!!" Glenn was on the verge of cussing but one look from Ingrid shut him up.

"Wait....why hasn't she used her sword?" Lord Rodrigue said as he noticed that girl had yet to use her sword yet alone even touch it.

"You are the oceans gray waves~ Ahhhh..ahhh...ahh ~~~ " she sung and twisted her body as a dancer as a lance came at her and the tips of her fingers, water began to appear yet...she felt...free....she couldn't help but laugh as she gracefully dodged multiple attacks as she danced the traditional dance of the goddess that Sandy taught her.

"She looks like she's having fun." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Hey Florencio," she turned to him, "Your sister trained her huh? Only two people in Fodlan know the Dance of Goddess. Xina and Sandy." She smirked and Seteth glanced to Florencio, who had a proud smile.

"Of course!!" He said proudly.

Then....

"KYYYAAAAAAAA!!"

They instantly turned back to see that one of the magic golems turned itself into a giant spider, and let's just say, a lot of females were holding on to dear life to their husbands. Arisa unfortunately remained frozen since it was the last thing she needed to take down. The girl's eyes rolled back, and she dropped to the ground unconscious. The fear of spiders escalated to a whole new level.

"REALLY TEACH?!!" Claude yelled and Hilda smacked him, while the others felt bad for the poor girl.

The adults and medics were panicking, ready to send out a healing mage to help her.

"And looks like the match is o----" Seteth said but was stopped when Florencio stretched out his arm.

"It's not over." Florencio tone had suddenly become serious as he saw her finger twitch, and everyone saw it happen.

The girl's body rose up like a possessed woman and slouched forward, getting on all fours. Her eyes snapped open and they had the Crest of Serios in them.

"What on earth......?" Lord Arundel said as they all uncrossed their arms and leaned forward.

"Dammit...I didn't think she resort to that." Florencio said and Edward looked at him worried.

"What is going on?" Emily said and Seteth narrowed his eyes.

"Soulless Defense: Spell of Lost sight. The minute the user either drops unconscious on the battlefield or because of fear, your survival instincts take control of your body to battle. So, she perfected it." He muttered and Doctor Robert looked at him shocked.

"But it puts a bit of a strain on her body." Florencio thought as the girl lunged at the spider.

"AAHHHHHH!!!" The girl's voice sung as she finally grasped the mantle of the sword but did not unsheathed it.

Instead, she used the sword as it is, sending magic into, causing it glow and sliced down at the spider, she landed behind it and stood up straight. The spider fell to the ground and split in two, revealing the magic golem. Silence there was as the girl's eyes closed again, putting back on her sheath sword on her waist. Arisa's eyes flutter open, back to normal and looked over to the golem.

"It worked..." she thought and suddenly heard rounds of applause.

"Absolutely Marvelous!!!"

"Incredible!!"

"Such forms of magic!!"

Florencio nodded in approval as he crossed his arms.

"That's my girl." He smiled while Cornelia felt that horrible and terrifying sensation at the back of her neck again.

"Very Interesting." Linhardt suddenly spoke, scaring all the children and even the grown kids as he was looking down at the Magus, "she hardly used the power of her Crest and it truly did show itself when she dropped unconscious because of the spider. I got to talk to her." He said excitedly, which was rare, plus he was wide awake.

Chris looked over to the Empire's balcony and saw fear in the 6 Lord's eyes but his uncle, greed and fascination. He also noticed how Jertiza seemed to be barely managing to hide the grin he had. He looked over to Claude, then Dimitri and his sister. The three kids looked down with wide eyes as the girl was surrounded by medical mages to make sure she was alright. Arisa looked up to the children's balcony and waved, but not before she made a butterfly appear in her hand and fly towards. It flew in and it settled on Edelgard's nose. The girl giggled and Lady Patricia smiled warmly as she saw her daughter laughing. The butterfly then turned into multiple, the children were giggling as they landed on their heads and noses. One of them landed on Caspar's ear. They all pouted or whined when they turned to rainbow dust. King Lambert chuckled.

"I appreciate how she went her way to play with the children like that." He said and Lady Patricia nodded.

The match was a success.

**[-------]**

"I'm am very impressed and proud to be your teacher!!! Excellent work out there!!" Sothis appeared and clapped her hands excitedly as she circled around Arisa, who giggled as she walked down the hallway to ask a maid if she could get something to eat.

She had her regular clothing back on along with her cloak.

"Thank you Sothis. Really." Arisa said as she made a turn and froze.

She had to run into the children and the older ones were with them as well. They all turned her way, and it felt like she had run into an army.

"Tech!!" And of course, Claude was the first one to call her out and jumped to her.

"Whoa!!" She barely caught him and spun him around.

"Claude!!!" She screeched as she settled him down and the boy grinned.

"Amazing performance out there!! This proves that my teacher is still a badass!!! Are Amir and Alexandra with you?!" He said and Sylvain, Zander and Glenn twitched.

"Sorry Claude....the girls are back home. Alex and Amir are traveling with my dad. Sorry, but I do have something for you." She said took out a small pile of letters that were tied together with a blue ribbon, "Before I left, she told me if I ran into you to give you this." She said and the boy gently took letters.

"Also, Marianne," she walked up to the blue haired girl, who blinked, "I'm the friend of Arisa and Alexandra. Alexandra told me to give this to you." She took out a pink flower crown and placed it on her.

The girl smiled softly and thanked her.

"So," Zander walked up to her and smirked, "hello Miss Kalsana. I'm am Prince Zander Alphonses Blaiddyd, first prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus," he picked up her hand and kissed it, "pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled and Arisa just gave him a blank stare.

"No offense, but you aren't my type." She instantly shot him down.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SHOT DOWN!!" Glenn wheezed and the kids were snickering at the blow the prince was just dealt.

"Anyhow," Chris spoke and walked up to her while Zander had turned to stone, "I'm taking the kids and the others to eat. Care to join us?" He smiled.

"2 coppers she rejects him." Sylvain whispered to Glenn.

"You’re on." Glenn said while the kids were staring.

"Sure, I love too." Arisa smiled warmly and Chris grinned.

"Hand it over." Glenn smirked as his friend that growled and handed him the two copper coins.

Claude quickly held her right hand.

"We have to catch up!!! Oh!! Maybe you can train me like before!!" He said excitedly and Arisa chuckled.

Lestia grinned as she suddenly hung herself around the older girl's neck with a grin that matched Claude's. She whispered in her ear.

"_Welcome back Arisa_." The girl said and just barely the older girl’s eyes widened.

Lestia let go of her and Arisa stared as the girl grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You still got 3 hours of rest before....you enter the Lion's Den. Let's go." Chris said and they all got into the carriage to restaurant that the boy had reserved ahead of time.

**[-----]**

"This is divine!!!" The girls squealed as they took a bite out of their slices of caramel cake.

Arisa was in heaven as she sat next to Lysithea, who grinned to her.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kiana. I am Lysithea von Ordelia. I have heard a bit about you from my parents, but it is an honor to meet you in person!!" Lysithea said as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

I'm pleased to meet you too. Aren't you adorable?" Arisa patted her head then hugged her, squealing like a little girl.

"Please let go of me!!" Poor Lysithea's face was put into her chest, and the girl was having trouble breathing.

"I'm jealous...." a couple of the boys thought as they watched the older girl hugged the younger girls to her chest.

They were just too cute and even Sothis was cooing as she was petting their heads. Only Chris could see her and chuckled as he took a bite of his steak.

"So," Hubert spoke, "I have never seen such forms of magic in my life. Yet I am very intrigue to see more. Do you use white magic?" He asked and Arisa let go of poor Annette, but the girl was happy hugging her.

"I use all the elements, a bit of white, black and dark magic. But my specialty is healing and wind." She said and Hubert nodded.

"Well," Ferdinand spoke, "I am Ferdinand von Aegir!! Pleasure to make your acquaintance and hope you chose to join the Empire!!” The orange haired boy grinned.

"No way!!" Lestia said, "She'll be joining the Kingdom!!" The princess said and Claude burst out laughing.

"No way. Teach is obviously joining the Alliance!!" He laughed and the other two pointed their knives at him, but he just held his smirk.

"Alright calm down." Arisa said because the kids about to start arguing with each other and poor Bernadetta was just hiding behind Felix.

She took a sip of her mint tea and spoke.

"I am a freelance doctor. Meaning I am allied to no one and cannot be forced to swear loyalty unless I chose to. Nor am I under control of any nation. I know my rights." She took a sip of her tea again and Chris and Glenn chuckled.

"Still, you're going to be studying at the Magic Academy here. Good luck. I heard it's a nightmare at times." He said and Annette glared at him.

"We'll see how things turn out." She chuckled.

"Umm...Miss Kiana?" Dimitri spoke and the girl turned to him, "You said you know Arisa? Ummm.....where is she now?" He asked.

"Arisa....Is she Uncle Florencio's niece?" Bernadetta said and hid back behind Felix.

"..........." Arisa was silent but let go of a sigh as she placed down her cup of tea.

"Arisa....." she began, "has been going through a difficult time lately." She said and Dimitri looked worried, "But," she turned to him and smiled warmly, "She said to wait. You'll be seeing her soon actually. She's closer than you realize because," she placed her finger on his chest, "your heart will guide her to you." She smiled.

Dimitri felt his face heat up and then...

"Oooohhhhh~" Ingrid, Annette, Hilda, Lestia, surprisingly Gina, Lysithea, and Claude all cooed and the poor Faerghus prince had turned red and covered his face.

Meanwhile, Edelgard had a frown on her face. _Jealousy_ was the word to describe what she was feeling. She remembers when Dimitri mentioned this "_Arisa_". The way he talked about like she was some knight in shining armor.

"_Even if our exchange wasn't long, I know I'll meet her again!! We even made promise."_ Those words rang back in her mind.

She was jealous of this girl she had never met. Her grip on her fork tighten and Hubert noticed.

"By the way," Edelgard snapped out of it and heard Kiana talking to her, "I never got your name little flower. Nice to meet you." Kiana smiled to her kindly and the girl nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Edelgard von Hresvelgs. Princess of the Adrestian Empire and Future Emperor." She said and Arisa nodded as she stretched out her hand to the princess.

"Nice to meet you El!" Arisa grinned to her.

Hubert narrowed his eyes while the princess stared at the older girl's hand.

"I'm sorry about that. El's just shy." Chris said as Arisa retracted her hand back.

"It’s alright. Besides, you get used to it." She said and Edelgard stared at her and Chris chuckled.

The rest of the meal was nice. Linhardt at some point just bluntly asked her about her Crest and Casper scolded him. She couldn't help but feel happy as she talked to the children. Unaware of her, Sylvian, Zander and Glenn had plans to ask her about their supposed dead friend Alexandra.

**\- 3 Hours Later - **

Once more, Gina escorted Arisa through the palace, this time a specific big door. The girl gave her a worried look.

"This is....the Round Table of Faerghus. Also known as, the literal Lion's Den. Lords of all three nations will be there....be ready. I'm just glad Lord Seteth is there to make sure things remain civil." The girl said as she opened the door.

Indeed, it was like the knights of the round table but more.....it was filled with Lords, Knights and one king. Arisa stepped in and looked over to the 5 current doctors. Cornelia sat poised, the eyes of snakes. She was going to do everything she could to make sure she accepts her offer. After all, money speaks volumes.

"Welcome, Miss Kiana Kalsana," King Lambert greeted her warmly, "I am King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd. I welcome you to Fhirdiad and you have my sincerest gratitude for helping Count Galatea and for curing the epidemic that swept through Territory Galatea." King Lambert smiled kindly to her and the two shook hands.

"Thank you, your Highness. But I couldn't have done it without Lady Emily's help. We both deserve credit." Arisa said and Emily smiled softly.

"Now then," Seteth spoke and walked up to her as King Lambert returned to his seat, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before, but I am Seteth, Advisor of the Church and serve Lady Rhea. Today, I will be overseeing the offers of sponsorships because we don't want a repeat of what happened 15 years ago." He said and poor Edward buried his face in his hands in embarrassment, Doctor Robert patted his shoulder.

"We shall introduce your fellow Holy Magus." He said and the five stood up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you dear. I am Cornelia von Aubin, the first archmage of the Fhirdiad Magic Academy and royal court mage of the royal family. I hope we get along." Cornelia smiled warmly.

"Fat chance snake. Never going to happen." Arisa thought as she smiled to her.

Seteth twitched. The girl's smile reminded him of Lady Rhea for some reason.

"I am Florencio. It's an honor to finally meet my sister's student. Also, to see a fellow free-lance mage. If you need any help with antidotes, contact me." He smiled kindly and Arisa nodded.

"Uncle, I'm happy to see you!!" Arisa sent him a mental message and the man felt pride swell in his chest.

He wanted to cry and scream he was proud of his little niece. Emily smiled as she put her hand on her chest to introduce herself.

"Good to see you again my friend!! You already know who I am but I'm going to give the introductions anyway because I do not wish to suffer the spinach head's wrath." Emily said proudly and Arisa had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing while a few others were snickering or barely able to contain their laughter.

Seteth's eye was twitching while the other 3 shook their heads and Florencio was shaking uncontrollably, trying not to laugh. That comment reminded Seteth of his sister Noa!! Emily smirked and spoke proudly.

"I am Emily von Miller Zoltras, Head of House Zoltra. Second royal court mage of King Lambert, and second archmage of the Magic Academy!! And finally, after 5 damn years I get to see you again!!! You grown!!!" Emily said and everyone looking at her shocked.

Those of the Kingdom were already used to it, everyone else, was not.

"Lady Emily, I have to ask you to watch your language!! You are in the presence of all the important Lords of Fodlan!!" Seteth fumed and she just waved him off.

"Yeah yeah whatever _Cih_." She said and froze.

"Pardon?" Seteth said and only one person had ever called him that name.

"I'm Doctor Edward Snowden!!" Edward quickly spoke and saved her, "I go by Edward von Edmund these days. If you need help with Crestogoly and the study of science, feel free to look for me." He said and noticed the frown Seteth had at the mention of science.

"Lastly, I am Doctor Robert Agres. I serve Duchess Marry, Duke Zika and Count Urus of the Empire." He said and felt the glares of the 7 nobles and the other three had smug smirks.

"It is an honor to meet you all. " Ariss politely bowed to them.

"Oh my, aren't you cute." Cornelia chuckled and Arisa felt her skin crawl.

"Now then," Seteth said as they 5 went to take their seats, "I shall introduce you to the Lords here." He said, " On the right side of the table, are the lords of the Adrestian Empire. Lord Arundel is the Regent for the Empire, with the rest of the 6 Prime ministers and will be representing the Hresvelgs Royal family. You have the Duchess Marry, Duke Zika and Count Urus. The three are a group representing one and their houses combined." Seteth said and Arisa nodded.

Jertiza was with them but seems he was with the 7 lord's side. She looked over to the group of the three Prime ministers and Sothis spoke to her in her mind.

"It’s alright. Those three you can ally to them if you desire. I can see auras of white compared to the 7 lords who are covered with death and greed." Sothis said and Arisa turned with Seteth to the left.

"The left side are the Lords that represent The Leicester Alliance. We have Duke Reigan, representing House Reigan. Duke Gonierl, Count Gloucester and Margrave Edmund. All three also represent the Alliance but also their own Houses." He said and Arisa saw Judith was with them but apparently the older woman was also there to make sure the men did not go crazy.

"Last but not least," Seteth said and the two turned to the center, " are the Lords and King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. You have already been introduced to King Lambert so I will speak of the Lords. We have Duke Fraldarius, also known as Sir Rodrigue. Margrave Gautier, Count Charon, Count Galatea, Count Rowe, Viscount Keilman, Baron Dominic also known as Sir Gustave and lastly, Lord Gaspard, also known as Lord Lonato." He said and turned to her.

"Of course, the Holy Maguses of those nations will all be offering sponsorships as well. The only one who has chosen not to participate is Doctor Florencio." Seteth explained and Arisa felt betrayed, but she knew her uncle was doing it to see him much she really has grown.

"Before we begin the offers, each side has been awarded two questions to ask. Anything you like to say Miss Kalsana before we begin?" Seteth asked.

Arisa nodded and turned to the table. She had to admit, she did not expect to cause so much damage on Cornelia. She barely managed to keep a straight face when she saw the woman wearing a mask that covered the right side of her face.

"I thank you all again for having me." She said and bowed.

"Alright then, we shall start with Alliance side, with Duke Reigan." Seteth said and a stern yet kind old man spoke.

"Miss Kalsana, where did you obtain your medical training?" Duke Reigan asked.

"I began medical training at age four. My uncle is a doctor and I was intrigued by a book he had left open in his shop. Eventually, I took an early interest in medicine and became his apprentice at age 5. Also, since were both are from a family of mercenaries, we have travelled to different countries around Fodlan and have learned about different practices of medicine, new treatments, medical herbs that we never knew existed." She answered.

Part of her wish she could say she went to nursing school, but her answer was also true. All these years of travelling and training under her uncle's wing have showed many things she never knew from her old world and have discovered new methods of treatment. In her old world, she was nothing but a newbie. She saw the nobles muttering to each other and a few taking notes.

"Thank you Duke Reigan. Count Gloucester, your turn." Seteth said and they turned to Lorenz's father.

Yesh, talk about bad haircut.

"Do you prefer to use magic or science in your treatments?" He asked and couple of people sent him glares.

"Ufu." Arisa's giggle seemed to catch them a bit off guard till she spoke, "My Lord, I do not have a preference. I use both for my treatments. Though science and magic are the complete opposites, one being that of the supernatural realm out of reach and the other is based on real facts, the world of logic. However, if you take a closer look, " she placed her index fingers together, "you can create a bridge that meets halfway. That both can be used to give us results one can never expect was possible. I used these two to help find a way to treat plant diseases." She said and that seemed to catch Count Galatea's attention, "Though the plant diseases cannot be eradicated, then can be surpassed. Thus, not only allowing the plant itself, to heal, but also strengthen its immune system like us humans. Hope this answers your questions." She said and the Count nodded, satisfied with her answer.

She honestly hates how scientific breakthroughs are looked down upon in this world. If progress was allowed, she could see the amazing results but at the same time, she knows the greed that grow. It was the same with her old world. Once more, mutters and notes taking.

"Lords of the Alliance, I thank you. Now," Seteth turned to the Empire side, "it is The Empire's turn. Duchess Mary, we shall start with you?" He said and they turned to woman in her early 40's who seemed like a kind wise lady.

"Thank you Lord Seteth." Duchess Mary said and turned to the girl, "Miss Kalsana, this is a bit random but there have been rumors that you have travelled across Fodlan teaching children how to read and write. Is this true and why?" Lady Mary asked.

Count Gautier sent a glare to the woman because he had the same question in mind.

"I can confirm these rumors are true." Arisa answered, "In my country, our system is that children receive free education till they reach age 18. The focus to teach children how to read and write but other subjects are offered to them as the years go by. Math, science, music, art, medicine, history, physical education, geography, chemistry, social studies, home economics, biology. There are honestly thousands of other subjects offered and they can choose what they wish to study so they can discover what they want their career to be when they become adults. Education is for everyone. Regardless of status, age and backgrounds. I want to show children that it is possible to achieve their goals. Yes, the path will be rough and difficult, but I know they can do it." She said truthfully.

This was her way of introducing 21st century thinking to this world. At least some form of the system from her old world. Duchess Mary smiled proudly, while Florencio and everyone else was trying to process what she just said. The purple haired man did not know his niece thought this way. But he was glad it was in an indirect way of flipping off the Crest System.

"TAKE THAT SETETH AND LADY RHEA!!!" He thought and Emily smacked him.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face!!" Emily whispered.

"It had been a long time since I have heard honest words." Duchess Mary nodded in approval and so did the two of her group, "Young Lady, I would be more than happy if you chose us. I thank you for your answers." The woman said and Arisa nodded.

"Cough. Thank you, Miss Kalsana, for your answers. Lord Arundel, it is your turn." Seteth partly grumbled.

The advisor was not exactly fond of the 15-year-old girl's way of thinking.

"Lady Kalsana," Lord Arundel spoke as he interviewed his hands on the table, "you showed amazingly magical abilities but also forms of magic none of us here have ever seen before. Where did you receive your magic training?" He said.

Cornelia's smile seemed to widen because she wanted to hear this. This girl had things she wanted.

"I was trained by my aunt and uncle in magic but also through my years of travel through Fodlan and the world, I learned from a different variety of people. I was also taught ancient magic from Fae I met through the years." She answered.

"FAE?!" Everyone yelled out loudly in shock while both Florencio and Emily just sigh.

The two doctors looked to each other and smirked. Oh, they knew. Arisa wasn't lying. It was around 3 years ago that her family stayed in Dadga for 6 months and other 6 months in Brigid. The tropical forest was filled with fae of all kinds and Florencio and Jeralt always found the girls in the forest with them. They would be talking happily to them and he saw how they were also teaching them spells, and other ancient methods.

"T-To be taught magic by Fae.....that is an extreme rarity!!" Count Rowe said.

The girl's value just skyrocketed, and Arisa was starting to think she should have kept that part to herself.

"Thank you, Lady Kiana. I am very impressed by your answer." Lord Arundel nodded.

Seteth coughed, making everyone shut up. He let go of a sigh and turned to the center.

"King Lambert, your turn." Seteth said and the King nodded.

"Lady Kiana, could you speak to us of your combat experience?" He said and a couple lords muttered to themselves.

"Yes. I was trained by Sir Jeralt alongside his daughter. The mercenary group I was in travel with Sir Jeralt for 5 years before we went our separate paths. He taught me the sword, Lady Sandana taught me the Dance of Goddess. I am also a Tactician. I studied military tactics, magic warfare, weapon making, and more." She answered.

Florencio hid his frown. She was right. The fact that everyone in the company saw how the girl buried herself in books to study such things.....made her respected. Her instructions were flawless, and many praised her for it. Even her father was very impressed but, there was also a small trickle of fear. The girl kept absorbing information like a sponge, and he worried it was going to be her downfall.

"I see....." The King nodded, and smiled, happy with the answer.

"Lastly, Count Galatea. You may ask your question." Seteth said and the Count nodded.

Arisa smiled sadly as she saw the man. She could tell he was tired and stressed with everything going on in his land.

"Lady Kiana, I want to thank you personally for helping my people. I don't know how we could ever repay you. You saved my daughter's life." He said and Arisa nodded.

"My question is....why did you chose to help me and my people even if we have never met till now?" He said and that caught her off guard.

Everyone was caught off guard by this and their eyes turned to her.

"I......." Arisa let go of a sigh and lightly rubbed her arm, "Count Galatea.....I'm a doctor...I'll never live it down in my life if I let people die.... I just couldn't sit back and watch." She looked up to him, "When I heard of the epidemic going on, I asked what the symptoms were. When they were told to me, I knew what it was because it's a sickness that does exist in my country, but it can easily be treated there because we have the tools and technology to. But here in Fodlan....it's nearly impossible to get the ingredients and tools to make the antibiotic. So, it took me 2 years of experimenting and finding the correct ingredients that could be used as substitutes for specific ones and create new tools to prepare for it." She said and looked at him.

Meanwhile, Seteth was not happy at the mention of technology.

"But....if it wasn't for Emily helping me, we would have never been able to produce it. I'm..just happy that I was able to help your people in some way. I....chose to share my knowledge to help those in need. No matter who they are. And Count Galatea," she said, "Even if I do not choose your sponsorship, I would still do what I can to help you and your people. Because that is my belief. To help those in need regardless of age, status, background and who they are. We are all equals." Arisa smiled to him warmly.

Everyone looked rather shocked and Emily and Florencio smiled warmly. They were proud. Florencio wished Jeralt was here so he could see how much his daughter has grown.

"Thank you....thank you....thank you!!" Count Galatea could not help but burst into tears hearing her words.

Arisa smiled softly and Emily handed the man a tissue box and patted his back. After that, Arisa was asked to step outside for a few minutes to allow everyone to gather their thoughts and speak. The girl currently sat on a chair and heard footsteps approaching and turned.

"Hello there, I did not have a chance to introduce myself." A young man with light brown hair tied in a ponytail, with long side bangs, he wore a white mask that covered the top of his face and wore familiar clothing.

Arisa knew who this was, and she felt her skin crawl a bit.

"I am Jeritza von Hrym, Head of House Hrym. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kalsana." The 16-year-old Jeritza bowed politely to her.

She stood up and did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said.

"I was very impressed by your combat performance during the demonstration. If so, I would like to have a sparring match with you when you are free." He said.

"Alright then, perhaps after...I get out of the drama room." She joked a bit and he chuckled.

"Miss Kalsana," the door opened and Seteth popped his head out a bit, "you may come back in." He said and she nodded.

"Well, I must go." She smiled but not before she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Mercedes is safe. Visit her when you get the chance." She said and Jeritza's eyes widened.

Before he could say anything, the girl had run back to the room.

**[-------]**

"Before we begin, please keep things civil. No arguments nor fights. Emily, Cornelia, I'm looking at you two." Seteth said to the two women who both sent a glare at each other.

"Actually," Cornelia spoke, "I have a question for you Miss Kalsana." She said and everyone turned to look at the woman, "I'm highly impressed by your results and the answers to the questions that have been asked to you. Yet, what do you seek enrolling Academy and wish to achieve?" She asked.

The woman's eyes were like snakes, waiting to catch their prey. Cornelia wanted this girl, badly. She held so much knowledge just waiting to be plucked like a sweet fruit from a tree.

"Well, I want to learn. I'm always seeking knowledge and wish to learn about the world around me. I want to grow and help people. That is why I am enrolling as a student." Arisa said.

"Wait what?" Emily said as she was looking back and forth at the documents in her hands.

"That can't be right...." Cornelia said suddenly worried as both women were looking at the documents.

"Is something wrong?" Seteth said and murmurs began among the people.

"You said student......" Emily said slowly and Cornelia looked back to the girl.

"Miss Kalsana......which classroom did you take the exam in?" Cornelia said.

"I was told the exams would be in the room with the yellow door. Why?" Arisa said confused.

"Oh no!!!" _For the first time in forever_, both Cornelia and Emily looked at each other in horror and everyone was just as confused.

"Kiana, the exam you took wasn't to become a student!!! It was to become a Professor at the academy for a semester!!" Emily cried out and Arisa suddenly had a frozen smile on her face.

"Eh?" The poor girl.... felt her heart freeze.

"BREATH, BREATH! BREATH !!!" Sothis screamed out to her friend but too late.

The entire room was in shock and Florencio and Edward had faces of horror.

"Eh......?" Arisa could barely say and dropped to the floor out cold.

The entire room was in a panic state and Cornelia and Emily were both apologizing to the king, that it was a mistake on their part. Seteth had dropped to the floor and was helping the poor girl in his arms, telling her to wake up, worried. He was using his hand to fan her while the same situation was going with Florencio, but Edward was fanning him.

**\- 10 disastrous minutes later -**

"We sincerely apologize to you my friend!!! This was a mistake on our part!!" Emily said to the poor girl who was given a chair to sit on.

Arisa had her face buried in her hands and was silent.

"You may take the student exam if you desire. We'll have it prepared for you to take tomorrow." Cornelia said and about to walk out till Arisa spoke.

"I'll do it." The girl said and everyone looked at her shocked, "I'll teach at the Academy as a Professor." She said and unhide her face.

"Are you sure?!" Florencio said to her.

"I'm sure. This could be learning experience after all." Arisa said and Emily let go of a sigh.

"So…. back to being a Professor again. College all over again here I come." She thought.

"You suggested two subjects. Medical classes and Astronomy. We have never heard of this Astronomy, but you also wrote that it is the study of the stars and celestial cosmos. How does that connect to magic?" Cornelia said as everyone looked back to the girl.

"A lot. And I mean....a lot. It was also a subject the fae taught me about." Arisa said.

"Alright then. With that settled, Seteth, let us start the offers." Emily said.

Seteth nodded and turned to the Empire side.

"We shall start with the Empire. Duchess Mary, you are first." Seteth said and the woman nodded.

"Thank you." She said and turned her, "As the representative of Houses Grimm, Chevalier, and Kilauea, we three offers to pay the usual 500 gold per month, with an additional 200 gold for you use as you like. Not only that, we offer you citizenship in our territories and to be trained under us in economics, mage warfare and politics." Duchess Marry said with a kind smile.

The 6 Lord's faces had turned red as they looked at the three, ready to murder them on the spot if they could. Many looked at the group in shock while both Sothis and Arisa were mentally discussing with one another the deal. They admit, it was a good one and it would benefit them well.

"Lord Arundel, you next." Seteth said.

"As the representative of the royal family, we offer you full access to the libraries, royal archives, that includes the forbidden sections. Also, the position as Court mage of the royal family so you may work freely wherever you wish in the Empire with an additional 1000 gold coins." Lord Arundel said and Mary became pale.

Doctor Robert's fist shook with anger as he glared the Lords. As much as Arisa liked the deal because she knew those Lords especially work with those who Slither in the dark and could help her get her hands-on technology, but she refused to be forced to help them with their Crest research. She figured that why Doctor Robert looked angrily at them. Also, she could never forgive them for hurting her precious future students.

"Duke Reigan, it is your turn." Seteth said and they turned to the Alliance side.

Duke Reigan nodded and spoke.

"Well, Miss Kiana, I admit, I've had an interest in you for some time because my grandson has taken a liking to you. He called you his teacher. I'm guessing you and the other young lady taught him well in the subjects of science and Archery. So, my offer is this, you are granted full freedom to travel around the Alliance along with access to the public libraries and the family archives. Also, an additional 600 gold to use for your research and projects. And if the future decides it, I allow you to marry my grandson." He said and Arisa's face turned red while everyone was looking at the Duke like he grew a second head.

"Ummm.....Duke Reigan." Arisa muttered a bit shyly, "I um.....I thank you for the offer if I accept but um.....please to all of you....don't offer marriage to me. I'm um.....currently not ready for such....cough!! Plans." Arisa coughed a bit uncomfortably and Edward and Emily were holding Florencio back, barely.

"Well, there goes that plan...." a couple of the Lords thought because they were going to offer their sons since the girl had a Major Crest, which is rare.

"Next, Count Gloucester." Seteth quickly spoke and the Count coughed.

"Miss Kalsana, we offer you 500 extra gold per semester with the offer of being trained in traditional mage warfare and safe travel to your country. Also, for you to train my son in magic." Count Gloucester said.

"So, he's offering safe travel, to make Lorenz my apprentice......unfortunately, he is wasting that money on me because I can't travel to the United States in this world. Sigh...still, training Lorenz wouldn't be bad but..." she made a quick glance to Lysithea's father, "I have plans to save Lysithea and her family. I won't be able to make a move if I'm under this man's house because he will try to assassinate Claude's grandfather." She thought and Seteth spoke.

"Lastly, representing House Goneril, we have Duke Holst." Seteth said and Arisa turned to Hilda's older brother.

"Hmm...Amir wasn't kidding." She thought as she looked at the older man with the same colored hair and eyes as Hilda.

"Lady Kiana, my house offers this. 800 gold to use as you please, access to the mountain mines in our territory. As well as to be trained in military strikes and defenses. Also, the forest in our territory is home to many rare fae and I believe it would benefit you well." He smiled.

"_You son of a bitch......."_ everyone else that had already made offers thought this because the man was offering the one thing NONE of their territories had, especially in the Empire.

"The mountain mines huh? Not bad. If I remember correctly, Amir mention that House Goneril was also famous for its mines that produce rare gems. Especially emeralds and rubies. Also, despite the family in charge of fending off Alymran forces, their territory is known as heaven for jewelry lovers. Arisa, I must admit, I like this deal." Sothis said to her and Arisa nodded bit.

Jewels since they have high compatibility with her magic. Arisa pulled out a ruby, making a few people raise eyebrows but gasped when it burst into flames and she made it disappear.

"Jewels hold knowledge. For they come from the earth itself. They represent different elements. Rubies for example represent purity and passion but in terms of magic, it benefits well for a fire mage user." She said and many blinked.

"I call it Jewel magic. I'll think about your offer Sir Holst." Arisa said with nodded and the man had a bright smile.

He felt he just won, while the others that made offers or had yet to make one, looked ready to kill him.

"Finally, we have those of the Kingdom." Seteth said and Arisa looked to the center.

"Sir Rodrigue, you may begin." He said and the man nodded.

"Miss Kalsana, we offer to pay the standards set by the two archmage and be trained in knighthood by me personally, as well as an additional 900 gold coins and for you to train my son Felix in swordsmanship." Lord Rodrigue said and Arisa crossed her arms.

"To become a knight, to be trained directly under Sir Rodrigue.......and to train Felix." She thought.

"Count Galatea, your turn." Seteth said and the count nodded.

"Unlike everyone here, I can't give you extra funds. But, once again, I thank you for helping my people. My offer is simple. To help me find a solution to help my land flourish once more with food for my people. Famine has scarred the land and I wish for answers and solutions. In exchange, you will have sole credit to future projects you work and be adopted into the Galatea Household as my daughter's older sister." He said.

Everyone looked at the man in shocked and Arisa was only silent.

"I'm offered control of my projects and freedom. Yet, I already have a family and I do not wish to betray them." She thought as she made a quick glance over to her Uncle whose face had become stone.

"Count Gautier, it is your turn." Seteth said and Sylvian's father spoke.

"We offer 1500 gold coins, pay for your living expenses, offer you citizenship and the full privileges of House Gautier, the position of Head Mage and representative of our house." The man said and many once more looked shocked.

"Hell no." Arisa thought, but she will still find a way to help Sylvian's mental state.

"Lastly, we have the King himself." Seteth said and the King chuckled.

"Miss Kiana, you demonstrated you have power, knowledge, skills and wisdom. For that, I offer you 3000 additional gold coins, full citizenship in The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The freedom for research, the funds needed, access to all the royal archives and to become my children's instructor. As well as territory under your name. And if you chose to become the third Holy Magus of the Kingdom in the future, you will not be forced to be allied to this nation. You may come and leave as you desire." He said and everyone looked at him horrified yet amazed.

"So my own house name.....freedom....citizenship. I'm not tied down." she thought.

"Also," Cornelia spoke, "in addition to the sponsorship, I offer 12,000 additional gold coins with you becoming my apprentice and teaching you the ways of the magical arts. As well as the Aubin name." The woman said and everyone had become pale as paper except the King.

"Unbelievable......" Emily muttered and spoke.

Cornelia was just throwing money away!! That woman was desperate!!

"Kiana," Arisa turned to her and Cornelia glared furiously at the red-haired girl, "as the head of House Zoltras, I offer you this. Absolute freedom and control of your research. The resources and materials you will need as the new Professor of the Magic Academy. The Zoltras name because this house has served as doctors to the royal family since its founding. There will be no need for you to be adopted since just you having the Zoltras name is enough. The power and privileges that my family has. You may be allied to whoever you wish. Teach whoever you wish. Help whoever you wish. You will not be judged by your beliefs. Travel whenever you wish. You will be allowed access to both magic and science books, ancient history and archives. Finally, 5,000 gold coins and you becoming my apprentice. Of course, you will have full credit to your projects. And, freedom to visit your family whenever you desire. Of course, this also goes with the king's offer, but should you choose his, you will have to also chose either me or Cornelia. So, Kiana, who do you choose to sponsor you?" Emily said seriously.

Seteth felt like he was looking at his sister Noa. While Cornelia gritted her teeth. Arisa was silent as she intertwined her fingers and thought.

"It's obvious Cornelia is trying to win me with money and what's more...trying to clear her name. Hana told me everything that went down after the fire and we really did a huge dent on Cornelia's reputation. Also, I'll admit, learning from the woman would benefit me but......" she made quick glance to her, "you snake have already hurt too many people. I don't need you to be on my back for every little thing I do. You want my knowledge. You're getting nothing. " Arisa thought and looked over to Emily then her Uncle.

"Emily's deal.....is good also along with Duchess Mary's. It's clear that those three do not get along with those 7 Lords. If safe to say.... they may have been fighting against Those Who Slither in the Dark. What's more, I'm being offered to learn more about The Empire and its politics. It would help find a way to help Edelgard but also prevent the war. However, I am worried about how things will go down. Next, we got Count Galatea but I had already had plans to help him regardless. Plus, I'm not leaving my family. I care about Ingrid but like to suddenly leave my family? Sorry sir.... Finally, Holst's is good along with Claude's grandfather expect the marriage part. As much as I like Claude, romantic feelings are something I never felt towards him. He's like a brother to me. Back to Emily's, and The King's....." she looked over to them, "hrr mmmm.....it's a good one. Too good. But....." she let go of a small smile, "**_Power and control_**. Something everyone else was lacking. Cornelia wanted to control me and not let me have any freedom. If it's one thing ever person fears yet loves, it's _freedom of will_." She nodded to herself.

Finally, she made one more glance to everyone and turned to Seteth.

"I've made my choice." She said and Seteth nodded.

"King Lambert," Arisa stood up, "I chose you and Lady Emily's offer." She said and Cornelia snapped in half her quill.

Emily and the king nodded, and Arisa spoke to the rest of the table.

"I thank you all for the opportunity. But, even if I did not accept your offers, I offer a hand in need when needed. Thank you all once again." She said a bowed politely.

Duchess Mary nodded and understood.

"Very well then girl. Honestly, I'm glad you chose the king and Miss Emily. Lady Emily is the most trustworthy Doctor I have ever met along with Doctor Robert. I wish you good luck. Oh, and if you ever want to talk to any of us, send an owl and I'll set up a tea party for us ladies!!" Duchess Mary said and shook hands with the girl, but Arisa felt a paper slipped into her hand.

"The honor is mine Lady Mary." Arisa grinned and Duchess's Mary group walked out along with Doctor Robert, who gave her a thumbs up, they nodded in approval to her, but she noticed the other 7 Lords narrowed their eyes at her before they left.

Those of the Alliance, a few of them were grumbling while Duke Reigan gave her a small nod. She looked over to Lysithea's father, who let go of a sigh before he left. Edward nodded to her and her Uncle gave a simple nod. She knew it meant he was proud of her and to be careful from now on. He then left. Lastly, the rest of the Lords left out except King Lambert, Seteth and Emily.

"Thank you for choosing us Miss Kiana." King Lambert said as they shook hands.

"Kiana is just find. I'm honored your Highness and I won't disappoint you." She said and he smiled at her.

Emily grinned as she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Yay!! I'm glad you chose me!!! And I meant everything that I said!! As director of the Magic Academy, you have my full support. Plus, I think it's time for new subjects to be introduced anyway. Also, if you would have chosen Lady Mary, I would be happy with that too. She's very respected in the Empire. " Emily grinned and Seteth coughed.

"Lady Kiana, " Seteth spoke, "since you have accepted the offers of Blaiddyd and Zoltras, please take out your card to show which Houses you are currently serving. This is to make sure no one tries anything against you and to show proof of who you are." He said and the girl took out her glass card.

King Lambert and Emily touched it, sending a bit of magic into it. The glass card began to glow and turned to half blue and green, with the Crest of Blaiddyd on the right and the Crest of Lamine on the left.

"With that, the contracts are complete. I wish you good luck Miss Kiana, may the goddess watch over you." He said and Arisa nodded.

"To you too. May the Goddess's winds guide you." Arisa grinned and he smiled to her softly and nodded before he left.

"I shall introduce you to my family later tonight. For now, Emily will help you get your documents set up. I will speak to you tomorrow morning regarding the land I will be giving you." He said and she nodded.

Time to properly meet everyone.

**\- Cornelia's office -**

"RRRAAAHHHHH!!!" The woman screamed furiously as she threw a vase across the room and it shattered to pieces.

"My one ticket to success and it's taken away from me!!! To think that girl chose that bitch over what I offered her!!" Cornelia roared furiously as threw the papers off her desk.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING ALEXANDRA!!!" She roared as she stabbed the picture of her husband and daughter multiple times, "All my research, gone!! Even my backed up saved data, gone!!! My name has been tarnished!! My face is ruined!! I am forced to wear this mask!!! I am losing trust of the Lords every day!!! CURSE YOU DESCENDANT OF CIRINA!!" She panted as she finally stopped stabbing the picture.

Her mask had fallen off and her hair was a mess. Cornelia seethe with absolute rage. She despised Emily with a passion and wanted that girl, no matter the cost.

"I will...make that girl work with me...one way..or another....."

**\- Emily's office -**

"Uncle!" Arisa cheered as Emily locked the door and Florencio along with Edward and Doctor Robert were in the woman's office.

Arisa undid her disguise as she jumped into her uncle's arms.

"You crazy girl!!!" He said but he hugged her tightly and Doctor Robert was confused.

"Wait, this is how she truly looks like?" Said shocked and Emily nodded.

"My friend, Kiana Kalsana is a false name she is using to hide her true identity. Do you remember that child you looked over 15 years ago? The one with no heartbeat?" She said and he looked at Arisa shocked.

"It can't be.... you’re Jeralt's daughter!! But I thought you died in the fire!!" He said but could not help but hug the girl.

"I just can't believe it!! I'm glad you are away from that woman. Oh, child you grown beautiful." He said and Arisa smiled sadly.

"Thank you for helping my father escape with me. Truly. Also, I have a heartbeat." She said and he took out his stethoscope to check.

"You're....right." he said shocked.

"We're actually waiting for three more. The door and walls to this room are fully secured. Arisa Duchess Marry put a piece of paper in your hands. Place it on the floor." She said and Arisa did just that.

The paper glowed red and a warping magic circle appeared, and three humans fell out.

"Get off me!!" Duke Zika groans as Count Urus and Duchess Mary quickly get off him.

"Oh, hello there! Good to see you again dear!! No worries, Emily already informed us what is going on." Duchess Marry giggled as she fixed her coat.

"Now that everyone is here, I can properly introduce you to a few members of Sirius." Emily smiled and Arisa looked at her Uncle in shock.

"Y-you're a part of this?" She said and he nodded.

"Sorry Byleth. I had to keep this one hidden when I spoke to you days ago." He apologized and she let go of a sigh.

"Arisa, you already met everyone here. These are our most trusted spies of Sirius. Doctor Robert, Duchess Marry, Duke Zika and Count Urus are in charge of keeping track of the Empire. Mary had noticed that Duke Aegir is working with Those Who Slither in the Dark." Emily said.

"Right now, we managed to help the Emperor's youngest son, Henry, escape the Empire and will be staying under Emily's wing. We haven't been able to locate the other children but we're doing everything we can." Duke Zika said and Arisa was worried.

"I keep an eye on the nobles of the Alliance. The tensions have been growing worse over the years, and I'm worried about Count Ordelia." Edward said.

"I'll help you fake the entire family’s death if I have too!! Please!! Lysithea is being experimented on!! I want to at least try and save her! TWSD are still in House Ordelia!!" Arisa cried out.

"What did you just say?!" Emily said, horrified.

"One of the fae I spoke to said they have noticed the shadow of death increasing over their manor. Emily, we're going to have to investigate." Edward said and the woman nodded.

"Son of......shit!!! That means they'll be starting the next phase of their plan soon!!" Emily punched a wall.

"Arisa, you already met Lucius. He's in charge of the Church. And yes, Rhea is increasing those spies. It's only a matter of time before she discovers.....what was done to Serios tomb." Emily said and Arisa gulped as she had her hand over her sword.

"And obviously, Florencio is your Uncle. He keeps track of gathering information all around Fodlan." She said and sighed.

"Arisa, by accepting my deal, you are hereby our newest member. Also, because you bare my mother's Crest. I know you possess the Crest of Flames. I will never forgive what Rhea has done to you but at the same time, if she didn't, you wouldn't be standing here today. Arisa Byleth, are you prepared to be part of the silent war against Those Who Slither in The Dark?" Emily said and Florencio was shaking his head.

"Absolutely not!! I will not allow my niece/Jeralt's daughter to be dragged into this!!! I don't need her to have a target on her back!!" Florencio said furiously.

"Florencio, she already has a target on her back since she and Alexandra screwed up Cornelia's reputation!!!" Edward said and the man glared at everyone.

"Enough!" Arisa yelled out, making them all turn to her, "Uncle, I'm sorry but I have too!! I must stop them!!! I maybe to create change!! I need to defy the flow of fate!!" Arisa cried out.

"What are you talking about?! What are you saying Byleth?!" He said and Arisa snapped.

"I'M SAYING I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE BECAUSE THIS IS MY SECOND LIFE!!!" She yelled out and the room went silent.

Not even Emily knew of this.

"What.....?" Florencio said, shocked.

"Uncle, you have secrets of your own well so do I!!! The day I jumped in front of that bandit 11 years ago, was the day all the memories of my past life came back to me!! The knowledge I have...everything from knowing medicine, sword training, the songs I would sing, the books I have written, this is all the knowledge I had in the past!! The reason I hate lighting and despise getting sick is because that was my life back then!! I was born sick!! I didn't know freedom like this!! I didn't have the chance to grow up like a normal child because I always forced to be bedridden because I was born in my first life with a sickly body!! I was always lonely!! I was always coughing blood!! My only escape from my past reality were books and legends!! That's why I know more than I should!! I'm not stupid Uncle! I know you and everyone else in the company do fear me!" She yelled out and panted.

Florencio stared at her shocked and Emily had to sit down, taking in everything.

"She's...just like.... she’s just like....and Erik....she...." the redhead girl took deep breaths as she looked over to the shaking girl, who was doing everything in her power not to burst out crying.

"I......I kept this hidden.....for 11 years......I....I want to prevent so many things. I want to stop dad from being killed in 5 years....I want.....I want to save.....my precious students and family.....for them...not to meet the cruel fate that awaits them...." Arisa was barely able to say as she looked at her Uncle.

"It hurts.....keeping everything in because if I say one wrong thing, it could cost me life. I...I...." Florencio hugged her to his chest and nodded.

"Say no more....I understand. Now.....let it all out." He said and Arisa began screaming and wailing loudly for the first time in ages.

She let her emotions finally take over and let herself cry her heart out. Even if she could finally move on, the burden of knowing what will transpire, was something that taking more and more of a toll on the girl. Sothis was silent as she and everyone heard the girl's screams in wails of pain and sorrow. Emily was glad to have sound proofed the room. She let go of a sad smile as she saw the two had dropped to their knees and the girl was crying in his chest. How many years has it been...since she has heard such sorrow?

_"I HATE YOU NOA!! I HATE YOU!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT MOTHER IS DEAD!!" _

"God dammit...." Noa muttered and hand her hands over her eyes.

Her lip quivered and she let her first tears fall. It was the one thing that made her different before she was taken in by House Zoltras, her stepmother. She never cried. Emily and Noa are the same person, yet what separates both was a simple thing. Human emotions. The Noa of the past loved her research more than anything and was often shunned by her siblings for always being into her research. She didn't fully understand humans till she met her beloved. He was an Agarthan who was exiled and had found his way to Zanados with his sister, who was Cirina's mother. With him, she learned what it was to truly love someone, and learned to reconnect with her family.

_"Noa, watch over Serios for me. For I cannot be with her till the day I awaken once more." _

The Noa of the present, Emily von Miller Zoltras, now fully understood the human heart, and at times, she hated it. She looked over once more to the girl and let go of a shaky sob.

"_Curse you.....but also thank you....for making me realize the gift of what makes us human._

**Chapter 22: Lion's Den: Part 1: Offers**

**[------]**

**This chapter was inspired by the story, Stolen Remedy by Stormtide Leviathan. I highly recommend checking out their story. It's amazing and I love it.**

**Siiiggghhh….this chapter was honestly nerve wracking to write. First, I decided to do research on the Nobility of all three nations plus, I added about 4 of own support characters on the Empire side. And yes, the Magic District was inspired by Harry Potter. I have been re-watching the movies lately. Next, we have Gina. Her and Chris will be making quite a few appearances in this arc. Also, this was a perfect chance to have the Black Eagle's kids meet our protagonist. I plan to have this arc be around 6-10 chapters. I want to take it slow because we're entering a dangerous area. Welp, LET THE DARMA BEGIN!! **


	26. Chapter 23: Lion's Den: Part 2: Introductions

"King Lambert," Emily spoke to the king in his office.

The woman and the rest had chosen to leave for office to allow the young girl and her uncle to speak privately. The four of the Empire had politely excused themselves and warped themselves back to their homes. Edward returned to Duke Reigan.

"Lady Kiana unfortunately would not be able to join you later tonight for dinner. Seems....that today's meeting put a huge stress on her." Emily said King Lambert looked up from his papers, concerned.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"She is. I currently had a maid set up a room for her to stay in. She's asleep right now. Seems the journey to come here to the Kingdom and the stress has gotten to her. I swear," Emily chuckled, "she always over works herself. I'll have to keep an eye on her." She said and he nodded.

"I hope she'll be better tomorrow morning. But you arrived at a good time. I wanted to discuss with you about the contracts with Miss Kalsana." He said and she nodded as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm surprised you offered the Zoltras name to her. There aren't many members left in your house. Do wish to bring in new people?" He asked and Emily sighed.

"Truthfully, I wish to start a family soon." She said and the man looked at her surprised, "But for now, I wish to adopt and bring in new members. My stepmother took me in after House Martritz fell. I had no mother and father, for they had given their lives to protect me. I wish to reach out my hand to someone. Just like Lady Zoltra did to me." She said and he smiled softly.

"Truthfully, you reminded me a lot of her. She was the one that helped raise me and my brother. I'm sure if she was here with us, she would be proud." He said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you." She chuckled, "Seems we got a bit off topic." She said.

"Ahh!! Forgive me about that. Back to the contracts, this is the land I will be giving Miss Kalsana." He said and handed her a document.

"Hmm...not bad." Emily said, "The Lands of Mateus. The land rich in natural materials along the coast of the sea. Perfect for trade and its valuable flowers said to have originated from Duscur and Sreng." She said and he nodded.

"Also, home to many fae." He smirked and the woman snickered.

"So, you were tipped off too by Lord Holst offer!! I knew it!!" Emily laughed and the king chuckled.

"It's not every day one has such an opportunity. When I heard his offer, I must admit, I was impressed. The Alliance is well known for its large forest terrain as well as its large population of fae." King Lambert stated as he took out another document and handed it to her.

The girl read its contents and slightly raised an eyebrow.

"So, let me get this straight, you wish for her to be your children's professor but also, _IF_ she agrees, to possibly make one of them her own apprentice? And, if fate decides it, marry one of them?! King Lambert, the girl clearly stated she isn't ready for marriage!! You saw how uncomfortable she was when Duke Reigan said she could marry his grandson!!" Emily said as she slammed the paper down.

"Marriage? I didn't put that in the document." He said and Emily took out her glasses and read again.

She face palms.

"Forgive me. I confused military training with marriage. I'm an idiot." She groans and he chuckled.

"It is alright. I wish for her to do a mock battle to demonstrate her talent as a tactician. Also, since the semester doesn't start in another 7 days, I recommend taking her to your land in Rhodos Coast. You two will be neighbors." He said and she nodded.

"All right then. Also, I think she'll like Lake Teautates." She said and he nodded.

"Your highness, be honest with me." She began, "What did you think of Cornelia's offer to the girl and my own?" She said the King let go of a sigh as he turned her.

"Truthfully, the offer you made her gave her freedom of many things. I think it was what Kiana desired most. Control of her research and to not be judge unless she breaks taboos. However, the deal Cornelia offered her was power. With her being her apprentice, she gained authority of many things. But then I heard you say the rest of your offer. You gave her **BOTH** power on control along with freedom. Something very few were willing to give her. The girl may be young but is just as smart as you. She cares, she watches, she listens and thinks before she makes her choices. The sword styles she demonstrated during the mock battle was a combination of her own, but I also felt I was once more watching Jeralt the Blade Breaker, from my childhood days. He did used to serve the Kingdom after all. Also, seems Cornelia thought she could win over the girl with money. That may be true for many but those that do not accept, and do not let both power and control corrupt them, show they are truly worth working with." He said and Emily nodded.

"I'm going to repeat this question I asked you 5 years ago, do you still trust Cornelia?" She asked and the King shook his head.

"I do not. For now, I shall allow her to finish this final half of the year and after that, she will be dismissed from the Royal Court and Magic Academy. My wife trusts her which honestly has caused some conflict but…..I just know the woman has changed far too much. Truthfully, you have worked wonders despite being so young. Now looking back to the old days when Alexander was alive and the tensions between those two and how much it affected their daughter; I should have known sooner or later something was going to happen. Look where that led us...the death of my second right hand man and childhood friend." King Lambert said softly, and she smiled sadly.

"I understand. But, what will you do when that woman is gone? Obviously, the Aubin name will be taken from her." Emily said, worried and the King spoke.

"I have decided to give my son Zander that land. Name him Duke of Aubin. Though he may not have a Crest, he is an excellent knight and leader. He is the same age as Glenn and my stepson. Those three get along just like Rodrigue, Gustave, Alexander and I did in our younger days. I wouldn't surprise me if Miss Kiana and Gina became the new members of their group!! Haha!!! The two remind me of Ingrid." King Lambert laughed and Emily snorted.

"Very well then!!" Emily chuckled and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The king said, the door opened, revealing a maid.

"Oh, umm...I apologize for suddenly coming in, but Lady Emily, its Miss Kiana. She said she will be attending dinner tonight. Seems she is feeling better after speaking with Doctor Florencio." The maid said and Emily nodded.

"Well, that's my que. I'll see how Kiana is doing. In the meantime, get those documents set up or I'll have Lady Patricia after you." She said and the King chuckled a bit nervously.

With that done, Emily headed towards Kiana's room along with the maid, unfortunately, they ran into Cornelia along the way. The poor maid became tense, the two women shared a single stare that you could literally feel the temperature drop. The silence turned to one full minute that the maid looked ready to cry, and unfortunately, a few butlers and knights were nearby, the air getting colder and colder. The stares at the two women, finally broke, when they passed each other, not a single snark thrown. Their stares said everything. Another 5-minute walk and they arrived at room which was surprising in the hallway of the children's room, right in between Lestia's and Dimitri's. The maid excused herself and Emily knocked on the door, hearing a soft "_come in_". Open the door and closing it, seeing the girl sitting on the bed with a cup of lavender tea and Florencio on a chair next to the bed.

"Feeling a bit better.... after all that?" Emily said as grabbed a chair and sat next to Florencio.

Arisa did a bitter smile.

"Honestly.......I feel relieved being able to finally tell someone why I am the person I am today.....but I still can't say everything that I know. Uncle....you were right...this knowledge going to be my undoing in the end." She said softly and Florencio let go of a sigh.

"I always wonder why you suddenly started calling yourself Arisa one day. You wouldn't react when we would call you _Byleth_ back when you were a child. It wasn't until a month later you finally fully reacted when we would call you your birth name. Dear, do you wish for us to call you your pass name, which I see you are more comfortable with, or Byleth?" He said, worried about her.

Arisa gave a soft smile and nodded.

"I prefer you call me either uncle. Because both hold feelings and a bond of my loving family. I would never give up one name for another." She said and Florencio hugged her.

"I won't tell a soul what I learned today. But promise me this," he said, "when the day comes you believe is the moment to speak the truth, do not lie to yourself. Accept who you are. Even if there will be some that will not believe a word you say, know that I will. Your aunt will. Your father, and those that truly love you will. You are not alone anymore. You never will be, ever." He said and he heard her giggle.

Emily smiled softly and nodded as Florencio stood up.

"I'll go bring Red Hare and Feh to the stables. I already told Jeralt that I'll be staying here in the Kingdom with you for a while to make sure you're okay, just to be safe. Also," he turned to Emily, "watch your back Emily. Cornelia is furious." He said and she nodded as he left out the door but not before saying goodbye.

"So," Emily turned to Arisa, "I told you that I was reincarnated but seeing a fellow being to also be reincarnated brings another sense of easy. So far, it had only been my husband and I that have the memories of our past lives. As much as I wish you could tell me everything, I know the laws of time won't allow it. To some extent you can but that is about it." She said and Arisa nodded.

"Emily.....thank you. For respecting my choice and....to not force me to speak." Arisa said and the red head nodded.

"You're welcome. Now, all your belongings have already been brought here since you will be living in the palace for a bit, when the semester starts next Monday. By the way, will you be telling the king who you truly are at the dinner table?" She asked and Arisa shook her head.

"That is a no. With the way Cornelia has been active, right now that is a risk I do not wish to take. Lestia already figured me out and I have no clue how she did it.....and Chris also...that threw me off big time." Arisa said and Emily was silent.

Emily knew how Lestia was able to know it was her. The answer was simple. Her Crest. The same case was with Claude even before Edward told him not to say a word about who she was.

Emily closed her eyes and let go of a soft smirk.

"So that's it. For someone of Blaiddyd bloodline to be born with a Crest of Reigan, is lower than 1%. Yet, you be surprised what nature brings. But Chris....I've heard stories of anti-magic users but........I thought that bloodline was wiped out by Serios because she feared them.........hmm...so survivors did live. Because just like there is Beginning there is always an End." She thought then spoke.

"How about you tell me a few stories from your old home? Anything funny, legends, history, this Astronomy?? You got two hours before dinner. Also, I wish I could join you but unfortunately, we Magus are going home for the night." She said Arisa smiled.

"Alright then. Hmmmm....where to start?" Arisa said as she lightly tapped her index finger on chin, while Emily smiled.

"Oh!!! How about I tell you the story of Aladdin? There are many different versions of this story but the one I love reading as a teenager back then was written by an author by the name Shinobu Ohtaka." Arisa said and Emily raised an eyebrow.

The two hours turned to Arisa telling the story of the magi and the forms of magic that existed in that story along with her telling legends and myths of her old home. The faces of excitement, shock, horror, joy, sadness that all appeared on Emily amusing. It had been years since the red-haired girl had heard stories like this and was fascinated by them. A small bite of the apple Arisa had given Emily and it was enough to satisfy the woman. For it had been a long time since Emily enjoyed hearing someone tell a story and to simply listen and enjoy. For it was her mother and Lady Zoltras that could do such a thing, and here she is now, listening and having fun. The woman may be too prideful, but her heart is always something else.

**[--------]**

"There, I think this should suit you well." Emily chuckled as she finished brushing Arisa's hair.

"Still....must you force me to wear makeup up...? No offense, I do like it, but it feels a bit too much." Arisa said as she was seated in front of a mirror.

She wore a simple nice green knee length dress that slightly flowed out. Along with a green cloak, because she refused to take it off because it made her feel secure. Her short hair was tied up to a bun and Emily only applied a light blush on her lips. The girl also wore green heels. Emily smiled as she placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

"I only applied a light blush on your lips." Emily said and then grinned evilly as she picked up a pallet with green colors, "Unless you want me to really make you pop out?" She giggled and Arisa shook her head rapidly.

"N-No!! This is perfectly fine." Arisa quickly said as she stood up and Emily giggled.

"Still, was it really necessary for me to be dressed like this?" Arisa said as she motioned her hands over herself, "I could have just gone in my regular clothing." She said and Emily snorted.

"Oh please!!!" Sothis appeared and glared at the girl.

"Hey mom, give Arisa the scolding you used to give me." Emily said at Sothis's outline that just nodded in agreement

"First of all!!" Sothis began as she turned back to Arisa, "It will most rude to be dressed in casual clothing. You are to be present in front of royalty!! The royal family!! Let us not forget, you will also be meeting the queen!! And you know us females well, if we do not like someone, we give, the cold shoulder. The queen as already seen your excellent performance during the mock battle. Now, it is time for you to win her over with your personality!!" Sothis said and both mother and daughter nodded in agreement.

Arisa just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So basically, make her my mother-in-law?" Arisa said and Emily burst out laughing while Sothis pretty much facepalms.

"That isn't what I meant woman!!!" Sothis yelled out before she disappeared in a shower of green dust and Arisa sighed as she and Emily walked out the door and down the hallway.

"Hey!! Good to see you!! And you look lovely!"

Oh look, Chris. He was dressed in a black button up long-sleeved shirt with gray pants and black shoes, but had his hair, tied up like usual.

"Hey Chris, take charge." Emily said and turned to leave, "Take care~" Emily sand as she waved goodbye and warped away.

Arisa let go of a sigh as she turned back to the prince, who smiled at her.

"Came to get you. Honestly, if it's your first time in the palace, finding the dining hall is a nightmare, so I'll be personally escorting you there. Besides, I want to talk to you more." He said and Sothis appeared with arms crossed.

"So, already making a move on my friend? My, you human males like to prey when the opportunity comes." Sothis glared.

"What?" Chris looked at her shocked, "I'm not Zander or Lord Rufus!! Hell, I may like flirting with both men and women, but I know when someone puts a boundary." Chris defended himself and Arisa blinked.

"You like both men and women too?" Sothis could not believe the happy tone that came out of her friend's mouth.

"Oh?" Chris smirked, and got close to her, “Do my eyes spy a fellow friend? Question one!!" He said dramatically, "What is more appealing to you?!" He said.

Arisa smirked proudly and spoke as a gleam appeared near her eyes.

"Thighs and Abs!!" Sothis beginning to think that her friend was an idiot.

Chris smirked proudly and the two shook hands like long lost siblings.

"Legs and eyes!" He said and the two snickered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!!" Sothis groans as they began walking through the hallway.

After a 5-minute walk, they arrived to the dining room doors. A maid and butler greeted then and opened the doors. Inside was a long table set for 12 people, but the only seats taken were the one in the mid center at the end of the table where the King sat next to him on the right sat the Queen, Lady Patricia. Next to her sat Lestia and Zander. Across from those three, sat Dimitri and there were two empty seats.

"Lady Kiana, I'm glad you could join us. Are you feeling better? Emily informed me that you were feeling tired." The king said as he motioned her to have a seat.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you." She said politely as she bowed to them before she sat down.

Well, right when she was going to sit at the chair that was across from Zander...

"Ah!!" Chris suddenly motioned her to sit on the one between him and Dimitri, "You sit right there Kiana. I think this is better so we can get to know you a bit better." He gave her a closed eye smile that made everyone but Lestia raise eyebrows at what he was doing.

"Hey Chris, trying to hook up my brother with her?" Lestia sent him a telepathic message and snickered while Dimitri was turning red as he watched the older girl sit down next to him.

Arisa turned to look over to him and blinked. It was only for a split second, but Dimitri saw her brown eyes turn half green before they reverted back to brown. Now that he thought about it, her brown eyes looked familiar. Well, when her first met her, there was this familiar feeling of warmth. She was kind and gentle with all of children and, he felt he has met her before. He couldn’t put his finger on it but, just something about her felt familiar. Perhaps when he has the chance, he will ask her.

"It is an honor to finally meet you young Lady. I am Lady Patricia. Seems you already met my children." The queen, Lady Patricia, smiled kindly.

She looked like grown up Edelgard but a bit older except the white hair. Her hair was tied in a milkmaid braid and was dressed in a blue dress that was simple yet elegant. She spoke with grace and elegance, yet Arisa could see sadness in her eyes. It was loneliness and she knew why the queen had such look in her eyes.

"It's an honor Lady Patricia. Thank you all for having me." Arisa lightly dipped her head.

The maids and butlers came in with the dishes and placed them down at each person. Arisa felt....very out of place since she grew up in both lives as a middle class but she still took etiquette classes anyway, just in case. She saw Dimitri's eyes sparkled as a butler placed down tonight's dinner. It was Gautier Cheese Gratin, a gratin of bird meat topped with heaps of Gautier cheese, which is famous for its low-fat content. Everyone thanked the butlers and maids before they excused themselves and left them to eat. Arisa picked up her dinner fork and in she went. Honestly, Zander raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl eating and saw her eyes widened a bit as she took her first bite of the dish. Unconsciously, Arisa put her left-hand fingers just over her mouth, her usual reaction that meant the dish was delicious.

"It's delicious isn't it?!" Dimitri said excitedly as he took another bite of his food and he looked like her was in heaven.

"It is. This is..my first time trying this dish." Arisa admitted a bit embarrassed and chuckled a bit lightly.

"You think this is good? Try Enbarr's legendary caramels along with Fhirdiad's legendary Saghert and Cream. Those are divine!!" Lestia said and the older ones chuckled.

"Well, I think it's time to introduce to everyone Miss Kiana." King Lambert said and turned to his daughter, "My wife and I have already introduced ourselves so I shall start with daughter. This is Lestia Flora Blaiddyd, the Princess of Faerghus." He said and Lestia grinned.

The young princess had grown quite a bit. She still wore her curly blonde hair in two drill pigtails and still had the same eyes, one brown and the other blue. Currently, she was wearing a cute blue dress with ruffles. Along with low blue heels and light peach colored tights. Earlier she was wearing a winter dress and no way anyone missed the dagger she had on her waist.

"Next, these two are my oldest sons. Zander Alphonses Blaiddyd the first prince of Faerghus and Chris von Blaiddyd, Third Prince of Faerghus." King Lambert said and Arisa looked over to Zander then Chris.

Zander had changed quite a bit. His blonde hair was still spiky, but it had grown a bit longer, in simple terms, his hair was a bit like time skip Dimitri (_Arisa: Pray for me._). His brown eyes were sharp and her wore the Lord class uniform from that one Cipher artwork by Tomohide Takaya but color dark blue. Of course, without the armor parts because that would put her on edge.

"Lastly, we have my youngest son and second prince of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." He said and Arisa looked over to Dimitri who gave her a shy smile.

"_Baby_." Sothis said and Arisa had to keep herself from laughing at her saying that.

Seems Chris heard and had his hand over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing from hearing that. But it was true!!! Dimitri reminded her of a sweet baby.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to working with you." Arisa politely dipped her head, and everyone nodded.

"Dimitri and Lestia," the king spoke, and the two kids turned to him, "Miss Kiana will be also your new instructor for the rest of this year. She will teach you along with her teaching at the magic academy as a new professor. She and I will be discussing her schedule tomorrow." He said and the twins blinked at each other confused.

"New instructor? But...I thought we didn't need a new one. What happened to our previous one?" Dimitri said.

"Dimi," Zander sighed, and pointed to Lestia, "that's your answer." He said and Dimitri instantly glared at Lestia.

"Did you scare them off again?!?" The boy said and Lestia shrugged.

"More like I got rid of them for good. I don't exactly LIKE people who talk down on others!! Especially to the maids and butlers!! A noble's duty is to protect our people and keep them safe! Not strike fear into them!" Lestia said back as she had slammed her palm onto the table and the twins began arguing, again

The King let go of a sigh as Lady Patricia held his hand and gave Arisa an apologetic smile.

"Well, you have your work cut out for you." Sothis appeared and hugged the poor girl from behind like usual.

Chris did a quick mental link with them and spoke to them.

"Trust me, when those two fights, it's a nightmare. Even Zander refuses to go near them. He doesn't want his hand crushed by Dimitri's strength nor get burned to a crisp by Lestia's fire magic." He said and Sothis snorted.

"Do you know who to ride pegasus!!?" Lestia suddenly turned to her, scaring both Arisa and Sothis.

"Pardon?" Arisa said a bit confused and Lestia repeated her question.

"Do you know how to ride a pegasus?" She said and Arisa nodded.

"Yes actually. I have been riding one since I was 5. My father showed me how. My pegasus is in the stables along with my owl. If you like, I could introduce you to them tomorrow." Arisa said and Lestia smirked.

"Gladly!! See!?! If she's a doctor and knows how to ride pegasus, then I'm sure she's an amazing Professor!! Maybe even help you learn to control that strength of yours!" Lestia jabbed at Dimitri who looked down to his hands.

"Lestia......." Zander said lowly because he was very aware how Dimitri was afraid of fragile things and was afraid, he may accidentally hurt someone if he is not careful.

The prince gritted his teeth and about to throw a jab back at his sister until he suddenly felt warm hands pick up his. He looked and saw Kiana smile softly as she held them and lightly touched his palms. She saw they were a bit red and the skin hard, meaning he has been training without gloves. Dimitri felt his face turning redder by the second and Arisa spoke.

"It's okay." Arisa began as she smiled to him warmly, "It is alright to be afraid. It is alright to fear yourself, but it depends on you if you let that fear control you. It takes time and patience to learn to control one's strength, but it is also alright not to be strong. I'll teach you how to control your strength but the results that will come will depend on you." She gave him a soft closed eye smile and Dimitri looked her shocked.

Silence had befallen the room till....

"_Ooohhhhhh~"_ Lestia teased till she got a karate chop on the head from Zander.

Dimitri looked like a teapot as Arisa used some magic to heal his hands, and then patted his head, which turned him even more red.

"I used a bit of magic to heal your hands. Make sure to wear gloves from now on when using a lance or sword." She said and the boy could barely nod.

The king could not help but chuckle along with the queen.

"Looks like I made the right choice." King Lambert thought.

The rest of the dinner went well.

**\- The next day -**

"Ooohhh!! I'm loving these clothing you chose!!" Sothis commented as saw what Arisa had bought at the Magic District the other day.

Arisa like usual, changed her appearance but she wore a dark green Chinese cheongsam top with the left sleeve short and the right sleeve was long that it hung over her hand. She wore a long black skirt with black boots and of course, her green cloak. On her neck, was the stone that Elder Bara had given her in a form of a necklace and she also wore her travel bag. On her waist, was strapped her sword.

"I'm going to introduce Red Hare and Feh to the kids. I'll make it look like _"Arisa_", left me in charge of taking care of them." She said and Sothis nodded as the two walked out the room and locked the door. Emily taught them her security system spell to keep Cornelia out since they had a pretty good idea the woman was pissed that she chose Emily over her. They walked down the hallway and Arisa headed down the stables which was at the back of the palace. It was a 5-minute walk and when she arrived, she saw the children from the other day along with....

"Oh. Ingrid and Annette are here along with Gina and..... who is that??" Arisa thought as she saw a young man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

He looked around 22 years old. As she walked closer, she heard the name Christophe, she knew she was looking at Lord Lonato's son, and, she spotted a 10-year-old Ashe near him. All of them were in a group looking into the stables and Arisa quickly ran towards them.

"Out of the way please!!" She yelled and out of shock, the group move as she ran in.

Low and behold, Red Hare was neighing angrily because he was not pleased waking up in an unknown place. Everyone else was wondering what was going on and no one dared go near him till he heard a simple whistle. The pegasus stopped and instantly turned and neighed happily at the sight of his friend and walked to her quickly, and nuzzled her along with Feh, who landed on her shoulder.

"_Ya...ya....estas bien.._.." Arisa said softly and the pegasus calmed down.

"That's your pegasus?! He's huge!!" Lestia yelled out as everyone looked at him and then Arisa.

"Wait, I thought he was Arisa's!!" Glenn yelled out and Arisa let go of a sigh.

"He's mine and hers. We both own him and Feh." She said as the snowy owl hissed at them, "She had to leave the Kingdom unfortunately. Her father has gotten ill and she had to return home." She said and felt a pang of guilt for lying as she saw Dimitri looked sadly at her.

"Look, I get you have to hide your identity, but can you at least tell him?" Chris mentally said to her and Arisa avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh!!! Are you the new Professor at the magic Academy? I signed up for your class!! I'm Annette!! Nice to meet you Professor!!" Annette walked up to her and grinned.

The girl has orange bright hair and had her hair tied up in two knot pigtails like in part one of the games. She wore an orange dress with brown boots. Feh landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheer, making the girl giggle.

"Glad to meet my fellow future student. You'll like the classes. You be surprised how much the stars connect with history." Arisa smiled as Red Hare nuzzled her cheek.

"Hello there," she looked up and saw Christophe walk up to her with Ashe, "I'm Christophe, Lord Lonato is my father and this young one here is my little brother, Ashe." Christophe said and a mini Ashe poked his head out from behind him.

He had gray hair, green colored eyes, wore a gray shirt with black winter pants and on his waist was a wooden sword.

"Hello.." the boy said shyly and Arisa smiled softly to him, making the boy turn red.

"All of us were confused seeing the red pegasus here but at least that was solved quickly, seeing he belongs to you along with the snowy owl." The older man said.

"He's about....22 years old. Hmm...7 years older than you." Sothis said to her.

"It’s alright. Red Hare was just confused why he woke up here." She said and turned back to Feh and Red Hare.

"(_You two, we’ll be living in the palace from now on for the rest of the year. Behave and don't cause a ruckus with the others please._)" She spoke in the language of fae and the two animals nodded to her.

"What was that?" Sylvian said and Arisa answered to him.

"The language of Fae. Took me 7 years to fully master it. I can't tell you how many times I bit my tongue." She said and the others chuckled.

Arisa took out Red Hare and mounted him, the pegasus spread his wings up proudly, showing them off. What the girl did not expect....

"Ingrid!!" Glenn yelled out as red pegasus picked up the blonde-haired girl from the back of her dress and threw her up, making her land seated in front of Arisa.

"Red!" Arisa glared at him as the shell-shocked young girl was blinking multiple times at what just happened.

Sothis appeared and spoke.

"He's saying he sees potential in this girl to become a pegasus knight. So, he wants to test he if she can handle his speed." Sothis and Chris yelled out.

"Are you serious?!?! Come on! She's still a kid." Chris said and the others looked at him weirdly.

"Who are you talking to?" Sylvian said.

"Oh...shoot...I forgot. Well, you guys can't see her but there is a fae here." He said and everyone began to look around minus Chris and Arisa.

"Again, with your ability to see spirits?" Glenn said and Chris nodded.

"Anyway, Sothi (_Chris: Nickname I gave her. I think it's cute._) said that Red Hare said that he sees potential in Ingrid to become a pegasus knight and wants to test her." He said and everyone looked at Red Hare shocked.

"Do you...mean it...?" Ingrid said and the pegasus nodded to her.

The girl could not help but let tears of joy fall as she hugged his neck.

"Thank you thank you!!" She cried and he neighed again.

"He says there's actually one person he wishes to ride with us." Sothis said and Chris spoke.

"Sothi says he says there is one person he wants to bring along." He said and the kids began saying, "bring me!!”, "no me!!".

Red Hare shook his head and his wings suddenly flapped because he spotted his target. Oh boy…..

"Oh!! Lady Edelgard and Hubert!!" Gina walked over to the princess and her brother, who were arriving at the stables.

"Good morning Gina. I saw the group from afar and decided to come and see what was going on." Edelgard said and saw Kiana, who waved from being seated on the pegasus.

Red Hare suddenly neighed loudly and before Hubert knew it, he was thrown and seated behind Arisa.

"Wait, Hubert is the second person?!" Chris yelled out and the pegasus nodded while Gina was suddenly very nervous.

"Ummm....Miss Kiana, what is going on?" Hubert asked as he gulped.

"Red Hare see------Aaahhh!!" The girl didn't even have a chance to answer because the pegasus took off flying, and everyone was yelling up, worried.

Ingrid was giggling in utter joy while poor Hubert had wrapped his arms around Arisa's waist and was holding onto her for dear life. They were, getting higher and higher, way above the clouds. Arisa was used to it, Ingrid and Hubert, not so much.

"G-Get us down!!!" Hubert cried out and Ingrid looked a bit nervous.

Arisa let go of a sigh as she saw the poor boy had his eyes closed shut and Feh had flown up to them. Even if she knew the boy was terrified of such heights, she wanted him to at some point at least in his life to experience the feeling above the clouds and feel freedom. Something that he didn’t have much growing up. She wasn’t happy with the way Red Hare was doing it. But, maybe...just maybe...she could change the feeling of fear he has.

"Hubert, open your eyes." Arisa said and the boy shook his head.

"This is Faerghus.....it's beautiful!!" Ingrid yelled out as the two girls looked out to the view and Hubert opened one eye.

He gasped as he saw the view and couldn't believe its beauty. Trees and snow as far as the eye could see. The blue hues of rivers that glisten in the sun’s rays. Birds of all colors flying through the sky, a beautiful blue and the sun itself was amazing. That's when he finally noticed he had his arms around Arisa. The girl was.....soft.

"Oh...ummm....cough...I am...very sorry..." he said and she giggled.

"It's alright. But....both of you hang on tight!! Red Hare is about to dive down!" She yelled out as she got a hold onto the reins quickly.

"What.....?" Hubert said and Ingrid was excited, and Red Hare dove down and Feh went after them.

Except.....both were completely caught off guard by his speed.

**Meanwhile at the surface:**

"We have to get Hubert down!! He's terrified of heights!!" Gina said worried and Edelgard face palms.

"Gina.....no one was supposed to find out about that...." the princess thought which Christophe was about to get on his own pegasus to fly up but there was no need.

Everyone could hear screaming and horror befell everyone at how fast the pegasus was coming.

"He's going to crash!!" Felix screamed and everyone quickly scattered rapidly.

You could hear both Ingrid's and Hubert's screams, one filled with pure joy while the second one of complete terror. Right when everyone thought he was going to crash onto the ground, Red Hare just stopped and gently landed, letting out a proud neigh and flapping his wings proudly.

"I am so sorry!!!" Arisa said as she saw Hubert looked like his soul left his body, "I did not think Red Hare would go this wild!! The last time I saw him like this was 7 years ago when he was a foal!!" Arisa said as she jumped down and got the two back on the ground.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!" Ingrid yelled out while Hubert was shaking as he fell to his knees.

Despite him and Arisa being the same age, Hubert was currently traumatized. Red Hare began neighing as he tapped his right hove on the ground and Sothis sighed.

"He says they both passed his test. Usually people pass out other than Amir, Alexandra and Claude but he is glad to see two more people worthy riding him. The fact that Hubert didn't pass out is enough." Sothis said and Arisa patted Hubert's back.

"Red Hare says you passed. You and Ingrid are both worthy of riding him." She said and Hubert gave her a weak glare.

"Are you alright!!!!??"

Gina's screech made Arisa turn to the left as saw the woman running like possessed one and fell to her knees to check on her brother.

"I-I'm okay...just...need to breath..." Hubert as barely able to say but even if he was shaken, he slightly turned to Arisa, who looked at him worried, "I...still enjoyed...the view.......C-Can... y-you t-teach me.....h-how to....ride a p-pegasus?" He smiled a bit crooked and the rest of the group had returned.

"Ummm.....I think I rather wait till you fully recovered after that shock..." Arisa said as she knelt down and placed her hand over his forehead, her hand glowed a bit red and the boy fell asleep in his sister's arms.

"What did you do?" Edelgard said.

"Well, considering the scare Red Hare gave him," she shot a glare at the smug pegasus that received a wing slap from Feh, "I put him to sleep so he could recover a bit. He'll wake up in an hour." She sighed and felt Ingrid tug her skirt, the girl had sparkles in her eyes.

"Please teach me how to ride pegasus!! I have been wanting to become a knight for so long!!" She said and Arisa was getting a bit scared.

"Well, I don't mind teaching you and the twins how to ride horses. You have to start of with horses first before you take the next big step of riding a wyvern, kinshi, pegasus or griffin." Arisa chuckled a bit nervously and felt that Gina was burning her gaze into her soul.

"What about magic?" Sylvian suddenly said.

"Or a bow?!" Ashe said and his older brother raised an eyebrow.

"Sword?" Felix said.

"Ummm.....dance?" Edelgard said shyly.

"All of them. I can teach you all of them." Arisa sighed and that just turned into her biggest mistake because the kids all instantly had sparkles in her eyes as they grouped around her.

"Umm....Kiana....I think you just......got yourself more students..." Chris laughed a bit nervously as Arisa took a step back from the adorable yet now terrifyingly group of kids.

The older ones were trying not to laugh except Sylvian because he was part of the group.

"Oh, karma came back to you at the perfect time." Gina smirked.

Well, Arisa's got her hands full.

**\- 4 hour later: On the road to Zoltras Territory: Carriage-**

"So let me get this straight....." Emily pinched the bridge of her nose," Red Hare went wide and had taken both Ingrid and Hubert up to the sky. Possibly traumatized the boy for life, and because the group saw your skills, they all asked you about certain subjects and you answered you could teach all of them because you weren't paying attention completely thus now......" The girl looked up to her friend who was trying to ignore a cackling Sothis sitting next to her, "you literally now have a bunch of new students that you fell victim to their puppy eyes and will be teaching them for the next 5 months till December along with you being a professor.........ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!" Emily yelled and Arisa groaned loudly into her hands.

"I know!!! It was stupid mistake and now I literally regret it!!" Arisa said and Sothis was wheezing, holding her stomach as she laughed hard.

"Well....at least the rest of the children from the Alliance and Empire had returned to their home because if they had stayed, you would be doomed. Literally you would be teaching all three nation’s children." Emily sighed.

"Well that's not too far from the truth.... Five more years and I_ WILL _actually be teaching all of them...." Arisa thought and Sothis spoke.

"Well, now you have your hands full (_Arisa: So, you finally stopped laughing_.) But this as an opportunity to learn. How many years has it been since you have been a Professor?" Sothis said with a giggle and Arisa let go of another sigh.

"Anyhow, considering you now literally have your hands full," Emily said she propped her elbow over the window edge of the carriage and rested her cheek on her hand, " I'm looking forward to you teaching those children. I'll let the staff know that those kids will sometimes be coming to visit you." She said and Arisa nodded.

The girl looked out and noticed they were going through deep forest territory and it was faint, but she could smell the salt in the air.

"Usually it would take an entire two weeks to get to our destination if we went by normal carriage but I'm using some of warping magic and a little help from a few fae to get us to our destination, Rhodos Coast. So, hold on tight!!" Emily smirked and was suddenly holding tightly to a pole.

"Wait what?" Both Sothis and Arisa said, suddenly, the carriage was moving at inhume speed.

While Emily was used to it, the other two, were not. Arisa and Sothis were screaming for their lives while the red-haired girl just let go of a yawn, and Sothis cursing the profanities that she had learned over the years. Is a goddess allowed to curse? Yes? No? Anyhow, 30 seconds later, they had landed in front of....

"I'm literally looking at the Château de Brissac from France....." Arisa groans as Emily opened the carriage door and walked out like nothing.

Emily snickered as she helped her friend walked towards the door and it was opened by a maid and butler inside who greeted them.

"Welcome home Lady Emily and we welcome you Lady Arisa." The two servants said and bowed to them.

"Lady Arisa's room has been prepared along with Lord Henry's room." The butler said as the two stood up straight.

"The owl and pegasus have also been taken to the stables and have been fed." The maid smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Ural and Opal. Has my husband arrived yet?" Emily said.

"Lord Erik said he will be arriving late. He said he's taking care of business with his father, Count Charon and his sister, Lady Cassandra." The butler, Ural said.

"So Catharine has a brother in this time?! I know Hubert has siblings because his FEH profile said _"true heir"_, meaning he has bastard siblings but _(forgive me Gina)_ Catharine? What's next? Lor---you know what? Just fuck it at this point." Arisa thought and Sothis rolled her eyes.

The four heard footsteps running and looked up at the stairs to see a young boy about 4 years old, who looked like the male version of Edelgard but much tinier. The boy looked excitedly at Emily who spread her arms wide, with a warm smile on her face.

"Aunty Noa!!! Welcome back!!" The boy grinned and....jumped off the balcony.

Arisa and Sothis both screeched and ran to catch the boy, but low and hold, the boy could use magic and used a gust a wind to secure his landing on the wooden floor. The maids and butlers of the mansion along with the other members of House Zoltras were used to it, Arisa and Sothis, were not. The boy jumped into Emily's arms and she spun him around.

"You're back, you're back!!!! Aunty Mary said I'm going to be living here with you for a while. Also, big brother Zemes and big sis Jenna are cooking today. Oh!! And the wyvern riders were teaching me how to fly one!!" The boy said excitedly, and Emily giggled.

"Now Henry, calm down. I want you to meet someone." She said and the boy turned towards Arisa with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Arisa Byleth. She'll be part of House Zoltras from." She said and the girl walked forward.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arisa." She undid her disguise because Emily said she would be safe being herself in her territory.

The boy looked at her up and down before he smiled to her.

"Hello there!! Names Henry von Hersvelg!! 5th prince of the Adrestian Empire. Nice to meet you." He said to her and she smiled at him kindly.

"So Edelgard's youngest brother." Arisa thought then spoke.

"Nice to meet you." She said and patted his head.

"Henry, I'm going to be busy for a bit. We're going out again. I just came to get something from my room quickly." Emily and turned to Arisa, "I go get Red Hare if I were you. Opal will take you to the stables and set up my Kinshi. We're heading to Lake Teutates. I have business to take care of there." Emily said in slight bitter tone that last sentence and Sothis was a bit confused as the boy waved goodbye and left with the maid Opal.

"Sothis, let's go meet Red Hare and Feh. I'm sure they are both throwing a hissy fit." Arisa said and Sothis nodded as the two followed the butler.

Sothis felt...like a memory of hers was returning.

**\- Emily's room -**

Her personal bedroom was lavished with red velvet silk sheets, the walls decorated with natural plants and flowers that she personally tends. Her cat slept peacefully on the bed as the woman dug through her closet and took out a dark purple stone and let go of a bitter sigh.

"Never in all my years....did I think I would resort to this to turn to my other form...." she muttered as she placed the stone in her purse.

_"Well, you must deal with it. It is your punishment for reviving your body and fusing it with your human one._"

She turned to her cat, a brown white maine coon that let go of a yawn from where it was. The female cat gave her lazy look and Emily let go of a sigh.

"King of Cats....Tina...my friend...is this really my punishment for such?" Emily sighed as she walked up to her and sat on her bed, next to the cat.

Tina sighed as she stretched a bit and spoke.

"You committed a taboo simply by fusing what should have remained dead to you, who is alive. Still, at least you could still transform." Tina said and Emily let go of a sigh as she stood back up.

"Emily," Tina said, "you have done more than enough. But I am glad you are sharing the burden then letting it all be on your shoulders. Be careful out there. If worse comes, summon me." She said and Emily nodded.

"Thank you, my friend." Emily smiled softly and left.

**[--------]**

The flight to Lake Teutates was around 2 hours since they had to fly over the mountains. Emily's kinshi was beautiful bird of red and blue feathers. It was respectful and kind, and thankfully it got along with Red Hare. The kinshi's name was Mulan, which sent Arisa to be blinking multiple times. Emily sighed as they arrived at the forest and Sothis felt unnerved by how foggy the place had become. Even the two flying animals let out cries of nervousness.

"Shh...shh...It's okay Mulan." Emily said softly and the kinshi calmed down a bit at the four continued to the very center of the lake. There, they landed at an ancient looking temple and Arisa knew exactly where they were and figured out what Emily meant by "taking care of business". The girls tied the reins of their friends to a tree as they looked towards the thick fog. Arisa lit a torch as they walked into the fog. She noticed that Emily's eyes were glowing a bit as they continued to walk for another 10 minutes then....

** _"Who dares enter my temple?!"_ **

A voice boomed and Arisa flinched while both Emily and Sothis were silent as towering shadow appeared in the fog.

"I do." Emily took a step forward as the palm of her hand glowed and waved it fast, making to fog completely disappear, revealing a huge beast that sort of resemble a turtle minus the spikes.

"Foolish humans, you are frail and weak. Turn your tail and run." The Immovable, also known as Saint Indech, said as he looked down at them.

Emily did not break eye contact nor blink as she looked up to the Beast and spoke.

"It has been 990 years, hasn't it, Elder Brother?" She said and Arisa looked at her shocked while Indech was silent.

The beast sniffed the air and froze.

"This scent....it cannot be....." it said Emily completely undid her appearance spell, revealing a fully adult woman with curvy body, huge_ "assets"_, dark colored green hair that faded to red, curled in a similar fashion as Flayn's.

The women's eyes had become green that faded to red and put on her round glasses. She let go of a sigh as she took out a smoking pipe and lit it up. Taking in a deep breath before she puffed it out.

"It's been awhile." Even her voice had become deeper and mature, a womanly voice.

Emily smiled softly as Indech stared at the older woman.

"How is this possible......? You were killed protecting Serios. We buried your body. You blood was drained; your heart was taken. How are you alive?" He said and Emily chuckled.

"You be surprised Indech.....what has transpired these past 990 years. Serios is falling to ruin and the Agarthans will be making a move soon, and the fact that you all betray Cirina when she gave her life to protect Cethleann!!!" Emily finally snapped and roared furiously Elder Brother who was silent.

"Do you have any idea how pissed I was learning everything that went down these past 990 years?!?! The actions that Serios has done?!! The ruin that many have fallen to?! I WAS NOT SUDDENLY REINCARNATED BY **_THE RIVER OF TIME _**TO WATCH THE WORLD OUR MOTHER LOVED BE BROUGHT DOWN TO RUIN!!! WHAT'S MORE THE EXTREMELY LENGTHS YOU ALL WENT, MINUS MELODY AND CETHLEANN, TO RUIN CIRINA'S NAME?! HOW DARE YOU ALL TWIST OUR MOTHER'S WORDS AND TURN THIS WORLD BE RULED BY TYRANNY!?!?" The older woman roared furiously and panted as she made her pipe disappear.

Indech was silent as he had his head down, and Arisa looked back and forth between them. Sothis was silent as she listened and looked at the two worried as she Emily laughed dryly.

"I always thought of you as the voice of reason......" Emily said and Indech spoke.

"You're right. I should have spoken. But what is done, is done. The past cannot be changed, no matter how much you desire it Noa." Indech said and Emily smiled bitterly.

"I know....but I'm not here to reminiscence of the past...." she said and looked over to Arisa, "I want you to meet Arisa. Serios....created her. She is the incarnation of our mother." Emily said and Indech turned to Arisa, who stiffened.

"This scent....and power......so you truly are the incarnation of Sothis... Let us test your mettle!!" He said and the girl was getting ready to make a run for it, till a flash of purple blinded her and she saw a beautiful purple feathered dragon with four wings but purple eyes.

"You will not harm this girl!!" It roared as it placed it's wing to protect Arisa.

"I thought only Serios could transform but seems you also, but to a certain extent. To think that you must use a_ dragon stone _to do so. Hmph....I thought Sothis hid those things away." He said and Emily turned back to normal but with a purple stone in her hands.

"That isn't what I am here to discuss with you." Emily sighed, "I need your help.... Melody...has gone missing." She said and Indech let out a low growl.

"What does that woman have to do with anything?" He growled and Emily glared.

"Do not forget, you owe her and Macuil a favor!! She saved your life all those years ago! Let us not forget, she is your friend!! Don't tell me you're still pissed off that she and Macuil got together?!" She said and Arisa was waving her hands frantically, seeing that the aura around the beast darken.

"Emily, I can tell that's a taboo subject!!" Arisa said and Sothis made the wind blow the trees.

Indech became still as the winds began to blow and only Arisa could hear Sothis speak.

"It is faint, but you are someone I knew. Yet, this is not the face I remember. This is your other form, us...Nabateans. Though I cannot speak to you directly, may my winds carry my voice to you. Emily is the other name she goes by, but please. She means well. I may not know what transpired in the past but now is time for a new beginning. So, will you stay in the past and let your grudge blind you?" Sothis said.

Indech was silent as he stared at Arisa, who smiled warmly to Sothis.

"Hmph." He said and his head back to Emily, "When was the last time she was seen?" He said.

"She was fighting off mages and there was an explosion. The fire aerials confirmed there was no body and there are traces of dark magic. Macuil won't admit but he's worried." And that instantly made Sothis and Arisa snap their heads to her and Indech was silent.

"Hrrrmmmmm........a new brethren are to be born soon......" he thought, and Emily took out a bracelet and showed him.

"This bracelet, you gave it to her. Can you use it to track her down?" Emily said and he nodded.

The beast raised his head and roared loudly, to the point the ground shook. Emily knew what he did, but Arisa did not. What neither could them see but only Indech could, were different colored strings, one, was a light pink, yet it looked tattered.

"She is somewhere in the territory of the Alliance. The problem is something is blocking her location. Seems she was forced to come here to Fodlan." He said and Emily nodded.

"I'll contact the Queen of Faeries to help us keep a look out. I'm having a bad feeling something happened." Emily said and Indech nodded.

"Emily, what can I do?" Arisa said and Emily let go of a sigh as she looked over to her friend.

"Unfortunately....nothing for right now. This is between my family and me. For now, we'll get you set up with your materials for your class. Also, to set up a security system in your office at the Academy to keep Cornelia out." Emily sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up to her brother.

"Thank you Indech." She smiled sadly to her brother, who grunted.

"Let me ask you this Noa." Indech said, "You said said Serios created the incarnation of Sothis," he said and turned to Arisa then back to her, "what actions has our youngest sister has done?" He said and Emily frowned.

"Let's just say, human lives were experimented on. That is all." Emily said and Indech was silenced.

"Tch...how low.....so she has fallen to Nemesis level." He said and Emily gritted her teeth but seems Arisa was done keeping silent.

"Rhea may have done countless questionable actions but at the same time if they weren't done not a single one of us would be standing here!!" Arisa yelled and Emily snapped her head towards.

"Arisa, be quiet." Emily said and Arisa shook her head.

"Let the incarnation speak." Indech said and he turned her way, "Girl who bares the heart of Sothis, speak your words wisely. Why do you defend the actions of the one who saved your life for their own gain? You and others were created to be sacrificed to bring back the Progenitor Goddess. Speak or forever hold your tongue." He said and Arisa nodded.

"Rhea....no...Serios...is blinded by grief and anger. She believed that she could regain all that is lost if she could revive her mother." She said and looked over to Sothis, who was silent and listened, "I was born from a woman who bore the heart of Sothis and from the knight who Serios saved using her blood. I originally was born a still born child. My mother, Rosa, pleaded to Serios to save my life even if her own was in danger. The heart of Sothis was put in me, allowing me to breathe again. I....I am the 13th vessel who....is already becoming one with Sothis. Her will is my will, and my will is her will." She said and Sothis smiled sadly to her as she hugged the girl from behind like always.

Arisa unsheathe her sword and revealed the rapier version of The Sword of The Creator. The girl looked up to see the spikes on Indech's shell spike up.

"I know the truth. I know these weapons, Crest, and Crest stone were created from your brethren. I know Sothis never gifted these powers to humans." She said as she gently held the sword to her chest as if it were made of glass.

"What I have now....is only part of Sothis....her other half...is still with Serios." She said, "I wish to stop Fodlan's blood stained history of lies along with......to create a new path. One where....those I treasure can live. I don't want them to suffer the bloody path that is set. So...I will deny the flow of fate. I will deny the River of Time." She said and Indech growled.

"You have already broken far too many taboos. But your wish is foolish. Denying the flow of fate, the flow of density? Hmph. You have already done that the minute your ancient soul awaken girl!!" He raised his claws to strike her down, and Emily tried to run towards her yet, Indech's Phantom soldiers held her back.

Arisa only stayed still while Sothis screamed for her to move but one look from her friend, made her eyes widen. Arisa's eyes held only one message.

** _Trust me._ **

His claws one stopped a millimeter from her neck, the girl never moved, yet she shook with fear, but she refused to break eye contact with the former Saint in front of her. Emily could only watch in shock as the girl and her brother did not break eye contact. What she did was a suicidal move. Indech can crush her like a bug easily since the girl was not physically ready to fight him, yet she did not move from her spot.

"_If am a taboo by simply being alive,_" Arisa spoke as she narrowed her eyes, "_then so be it._" Was all she said.

Indech was silent as he stared at the girl. She knew he wasn't going to kill her, yet the way he attacked her had the aura of pure murder, yet there she stood. He could tell. She was terrified, she wanted to run. Yet, here she was, still standing before him despite shaking.

"Hmph." He said, "You did well. What do you desire? I shall grand it." He said and the girl began blinking like an owl.

"Eh?" Arisa said confused while Emily had taken out her brass knuckles to pound her brother dead.

"I shall not repeat myself." He said angrily and Arisa nodded.

"Then...if it be alright...may I... have your bow?" She said a bit shyly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Hahahaha!!" Indech laughed as the girl was becoming redder, "You remind me of Serios when she was a child. Very well then. And you!" He turned to Emily who glared at him, "I know the other reason you are here. Take them." He said.

A glowing shower of golden dust appeared in Arisa's hands. The girl quickly sheaths back the sword, and in her hands, appeared the legendary bow of Saint Indech, _The Inexhaustible_, along with a Crest stone that had Saint Indech's crest. With Emily, three medium size potion bottles with blood in them appeared in her hands along with a small pouch filled with seeds.

"Noa and Incarnation of Sothis," he spoke as he raised his head, "may you succeed in your mission." He said and Emily knew, there was a ghost of a smile on him.

The fog came back thick and they could not see, but when it dispersed, the two women were out of the ruins.

"Sigh.....you...." Emily said lowly and Arisa flinched at the older woman's glare, "got a lot of nerves and guts to not only defend what Rhea did to you but also....thank you..." Emily spoke softly," you...saw the sides of the two scales. Thank you...." Emily said with a sad smile.

"Let's go home. 7 days from now, your life as a Professor begins." Emily said and Arisa nodded as they returned to their rides.

On the way back, Arisa was feeling conflicted with receiving Saint Indech's bow. For one, she literally just destroyed (i_n a way??_) Leonie's and Linhardt's chance of ever getting this bow much more, completely decimated their paralogue. She let go of a sigh.

_"Am I really making things better....or am I making things worse?"_

**Chapter 23: Lion's Den: Part 2: Introductions: End**

**[--------------------]**

** _Bit of a surprise that I decided to add the meeting of Indech and the mentioned of Macuil and my OC Saint. Unfortunately, I can't say much about that Oc Saint of mine but let's just say, tragedy is coming in about 6 chapters._ **


	27. Chapter 24: Class: Professor

** _\- Dream/Vision: ?????? -_ **

_"I'm not always going to be around. Who knows? I might get blasted off a cliff and be put in a comatose state for five years."_

_With a list of names in her hands and doing everything in her power not to giggle evilly, the woman joked a bit of what she knew was going to happen to her in the future. Unfortunately, as much as she wished she could stop it, the river of time prevents her from doing it. Her students chuckled while her spirit friend rolled her eyes. The woman sighed and turned to her class of 27 students, all of them from all three houses. This special classroom was built to house up to 200 students. It was like her former classroom in the Magic Academy. The banners of the three houses hung proudly in the ceiling along with the banner of the Church of Serios. Her fellow professors and friends stood nearby as she had spoken to them days prior to her plan. Truth be told, Lady Rhea thought it was a bold plan and wanted to see how things turned out. _

_"So, for the next month till the day of the actual Battle of The Eagle and Lion, we'll be doing practice mock battles." She said and the students began to talk to each other, and her fellow professors told them to quiet down._

_She really was trying not to smile because it would give away her intentions. Many of her students would probably secretly call her a bitch (_Students: Why would you think of us like that?!)_ for doing this to them. But fear not!! For this plan of hers is to FORCE all of them to adapt rapidly._

_"I spoke with your professors and I also spoke with the Archbishop. Lady Rhea has granted us permission and, she also seems interested in the idea. Now, there will be a twist to these practice mock battles." She said and many raised an eyebrow except her fellow professors._

_Her friends all were smirking, and many students were slightly unsettled by it. Edelgard, Hilda, and Annette felt they were walking straight into a lava pit as Amir’s smirk was turning more terrifying by the second while Alexandra’s feathers were twitching with glee. The lance users, Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ferdinand were all feeling shivers go down their spines at Alexandra's flowery atmosphere. Cirina was cackling evilly as she rubbed her hands together. She was looking forward to seeing the descendants of the 10 Elites suffer._

_"All of you say goodbye to your fellow house members because none of you will be fighting for your respected house." She sang with a cheerful smile as she saw the wave of emotions that befell on each student once they processed her words._

_"SAY WHAT?!" All the students yelled out and her friends all had smirks on their faces._

_"Claude, Sylvain, Hubert!!" She yelled out and the three boys she called out walked forward, "You three are the best tacticians of your Houses. We're putting it to the test." She said and turned to her fellow professor, Manuela._

_The older woman nodded and spoke as she took a step forward and smiled. Ahhh!! Finally, she could relax and drink peacefully for a while!!_

_"All of you will be mixed up into three different groups. And for each group, one of these boys will be leading you." She said and many began protesting and what was the purpose of this till professor Hanneman spoke._

_"The main purpose of this is to see how well you can adapt to change. Especially tacticians." He said as he saw the face of betrayal from Lysithea. _

_"Come on Teach!!" Claude said to her, "You're seriously doing this to us?!" He said._

_"Professor, I'm not a tactician. I'm not good at things like this." Sylvain said and she crossed her arms._

_"Really now?" She smiled and the entire class flinched except the professors, "Don't take me for a fool Sylvain. I know how hard you study in magic and," she pulled out a pile of papers and placed them on the desk, their score showing a 100% on each of them, "How high you score in the tactics test. You're at the exact same level as Claude and Hubert." She said and the Blue Lions all looked at Sylvain in shock._

_The said orange haired student had a closed eye smile, but the shadows were covering his eyes. He wasn’t exactly please that his little secret was shown like that. Claude was trying to hide his own smirk along with Hubert. Seems the two were looking forward to seeing what the boy of House Gautier was made of. But back to the original subject, Hubert had to agree with everyone. This plan the professor had was just so rash. What was she hoping to gain from this? What would any of them gain from this? He hated how the Professor was unpredictable the majority of the time. Her smile at times reminded him of Lady Rhea with a combination of his own and Claude’s. It was unsettling to say the least._

_"Just because you witnessed us in a three-way chess game, does not mean we're suited for such positions." Hubert tried to reason but failed. _

_She chuckled and spoke once more. The three tacticians could not help but shiver at the gleam her eyes held. It somehow reminded them of their childhood days when she would train them. They knew she was terrifying when it was needed. _

_"The purpose is to test how well you are able to adapt to change. How fast can you conduct? How fast can you send out orders? And every mock battle practice we do, we will be having new groups. We'll be switching members each time." She said and the entire class began protesting again._

_"AND!!" She waved her hand which glowed a bit, "We'll be testing how you all can adapt to the weather change!! So, expect rain, snow, heat, and all that jazz thanks to my magic!!" She sang._

_"OH, COME ON!!" All the students yelled and Sothis was cackling along with Cirina._

_"Professor, as much as we all understand the need to improve," Dimitri said, "I honestly see no point in mixing us all into random groups!! Would it not be better if we fought alongside those of our respective houses?!" He said._

_Her smile instantly disappeared. That was not a good sign and all the students knew it._

_"Oh no." Lysithea said and everyone was very much suddenly unnerved._

_She never stopped smiling. That was the first time they had ever seen her frown. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, suddenly felt very scared as she saw her place down the list she had in her hands on the desk and remove her glasses. _

_"So....you've actually had the nerves to question my teaching methods?" She said and Edelgard looked at her stepbrother, worried. _

_She had taken a deep breath and turned to him with the sweetest yet most terrifying smile anyone had ever seen. _

_"Oh...he fucked up. Pfft." Chris whispered to Alexandra, who just shook her head._

_She personally was looking forward to seeing Claude struggle. _

_"Your Highness," a title he hated hearing from her lips, and she would only use it when she was very upset, her form of challenging him, "congratulations!! You're going to be in the group led by Hubert." She said and Dimitri felt he stepped on a landmine._

_Rule number one: NEVER QUESTION A PROFESSIONAL TACTICIAN'S TEACHING METHODS_

_After that, they were all taken to the field for the mock battle and it was a complete disaster._

** _\- End of Dream -_ **

"What the hell was that?!"

Arisa woke up in bedroom in the palace, utterly confused at what she had just dreamed. It was officially the second week of September and today was Monday, meaning she officially starts teaching today. Thankfully her class isn't till 10 in the morning and it currently was 8 am. She was used to waking up at this hour thanks to the strict training from her father. Currently, she was very confused by the dream she just had. Its faint but she remembers an adult woman speaking to all the students of the Three Houses but...who was she?

"Still....was that...a vision of the future or a different life?" She questions and turned her head to the left as she heard snoring.

Arisa sighed as she saw it was Sothis, who was sleep next to her. It's been two days since she arrived back at the palace after staying for a few days in Emily's home. She learned many things from the woman, was introduced to her staff and house members. Her husband, Erik von Charon, was Catharine’s older brother and the heir to House Charon. He was born with a major Crest. Emily's two stepsibling, one bore a Crest of Cethleann and the other a minor Crest of Cichol. The two were also adopted by the previous Head of House Zoltras, Lady Ciara Zoltras. She unfortunately could not bear children and chose to adopt. Of course, there are 5 other members of House Zoltras, which Arisa has yet to meet. But she learned that two of them are from a tribe called Laguz, one from the kitsune tribe, another from taguel, and lastly, someone from the wolf skin tribe. Imagine the shock that had when she learned the ice tribe exist in this world, now learning other tribes existed along with Fae?!

"This is too much for my heart to take.." the girl muttered to herself.

Emily had informed her that these clans along with others she has yet to learn of, have existed before Sothis came to this world and are greatly respected by the people of Fodlan because they are natives of this land. Unfortunately, she doesn't deny that there is prejudice against them, especially by nobles who's Houses bare Crest. In particular those of the Empire and House Keilman, who is very jealous of those of the Ice tribe. Thankfully, that clan lives in the mountains of Fraldarius territory, but a few do live in the Keilman mountains. The man has never been able to track them down, much his displeasure and a blessing to Emily.

"Oh, wearing your regular clothing?" Sothis yawned as Arisa put on her usual green cheongsam, black skirt, tights and boots, along with her green cloak.

"Yes." Arisa answered as she changed her appearance and saw from her mirror Sothis stretching like a cat, "It's my first day and I finally mapped out the entire palace. Plus, Emily gave me a map of every single secret passageway here. Seems Cornelia doesn't know about it. Good, means I can plan to save Dimitri's uncle. Despite Lord Rufus being a damn skirt chaser, it's obvious that the death of the king affected him badly. Sex and alcohol to escape political issues.....depression. And we know TWSD will take advantage of that. Thankfully, Amir passed the message I had for the nobles of Duscur." She said as put on her bag with her study lesson for today.

Sothis rolled over onto her stomach and rested her chin on crossed arms.

"Just what exactly did you have Amir do when she traveled to Duscur?" The goddess said and Arisa smiled sadly.

"Let's just say....I'm preparing them for what is to come." Was all the girl said and Sothis nodded.

With clothing changed and her things in her bag, Arisa and Sothis left their room, locked the door, headed to the stables.

**[-----]**

"Good morning Lady Kiana. Glad to see you've returned." Christophe smiled to her kindly as he spotted her entering the stables.

He was busy feeding the animals.

"Good morning. Also, just Kiana is fine." Arisa chuckled as she went over to Red Hare's section and saw the red pegasus eating along with Feh, who was eating a lizard she must have hunted down.

She looked around, seeing many pegasus along with horses. Maybe like 2 wyverns, one kinshi and a griffin. She also spotted the owl pen, where there were several owls, all males and unfortunately, they wouldn't stop checking out Feh. Arisa isn't looking forward to November or December because that is mating season for owls and Feh has downright rejected other owls making advances to her. She literally slapped them with her wings. While Amir cackled as she saw the male owls leave with their pride destroyed, Ares had let go of a sigh and commented that Arisa had unconsciously raised that bird to be too prideful. The girl questioned what the hell she did, and Ares answered that Feh had a deep attachment to her and had been hanging out too much with Nuke, Fiona's wolf.

"Well.....not my fault those two get along." Arisa muttered and Christophe cringed when his owl was slapped by Feh for trying to make advances on her.

"Feh. Come here." She said, Feh chirped happily at the sight of her and flew to her head.

The snowy owl had made itself comfortable and Arisa turned to Christophe and apologized.

"I'm sorry about that. Feh is....a little difficult." She chuckled a bit nervously and Feh puffed her feathers.

"It’s alright. At the same time Ages deserved it. He's been trying to woo too many female owls lately." The 22 year older chuckled as his owl landed on his shoulder with his pride shattered.

"Anyhow, I heard your first class is today." He said and Arisa nodded.

"Yes. I have my astronomy/astrology class at 10 am and my medical class at 1pm. Lastly, my first lesson with the children is at 3:30pm. I got my work cut out for me." She let go a sigh and he patted her shoulder.

"Good luck Kiana. Especially with the kids. Also, thank you for taking your time to teach my brother." He smiled to her and she nodded.

"You're welcome. To be honest, I'm glad to see Ashe doing well. The last time I saw him, he was around 2 years old and I was around. I think?? 7 years old." She said and Christophe raised an eyebrow.

"So, you knew his parents?" He said.

"Well, not completely. My family stopped by to eat at the restaurant his family owned years ago. I told him the story of King Arthur and The Knights of Camelot. Also, I just recently learned he was adopted by your father, Lord Lonato." She said and he nodded.

"Wait, that book did not exist back then. I always wondered how Ashe knew about it." He said.

"Well that's because I'm the one that wrote it." Arisa said and Sothis faced palms.

"Wait, you're _Cecilia Schariac_?!" Christophe said shocked and Arisa nodded.

"I am. Also, please don't tell anyone about it. I'm not about to deal with a wave of fans." She bluntly said and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'm a man of my word." He said and she nodded as the two began to walk out together with their horse and pegasus.

Plus, their owls.

"To be honest, Ashe to me is like a real brother. My father took him in along with his siblings and I'm glad he did. I love those little rascals. I admit, Ashe has talent for the bow but unfortunately that isn't my expertise. I hope you teach him well." He smiled to her and she felt a slight blush on her cheek.

"U-Um..thank you." She chuckled and he smiled to her.

"Oh, what's this?" Sothis smirked and Arisa sent her a glare.

"Well, I have to go. My father wants me to help him on a few things. Have a good day Kiana." Christophe said and waved to her goodbye to her as he rode off.

_"Oh my~"_

She instantly turned to see Lestia floating her way with a smirk.

"Hey Arisa." The princess smirked to her as she landed in front of her, a blue gem staff the girl held, it looked like the typical ones from barbie toys.

"Good morning Lestia." Arisa sighed as the princess grinned.

She felt she was looking at Dimitri's and Claude's love child because this girl looked like Dimitri but had Claude's personality. Yay.....goddess, help her.

"Good to see you back!! It's been 11 years!! You're probably wondering how I remember you. The answer is simple, my Crest. It has an ability to negate magic." Lestia grinned proudly and Arisa nodded.

"Well, I figured that much because the way you kept smirking at me. Not to mention, how you figured out who I really was." Arisa sighed.

"Yup. I'll keep your secret, but I expect you to at least tell Dimitri at some point. Also," the girl smirked once more, "I'm looking forward to dance class!! I have a score to settle with Edelgard!!!" Lestia grinned and Arisa chuckled.

"Alright. But the dance lessons I'm teaching you are a bit more advanced than ballroom dancing." She said and Lestia raised an eyebrow.

"And this dance is?" The princess said and Arisa chuckles evilly.

"Prepare to suffer ballet." Arisa smirked and suddenly Lestia felt scared.

But...what is ballet??

**\- 2 hours later -**

Her classroom was huge. Like she literally felt she was back into her old classroom but this one felt more on the slightest ancient side. Her desk was at the very center while the desk circled around her, each desk setup for the students. The class was made like astronomy auditorium, which she gladly appreciated.

"Now, let's do this." Arisa muttered as she cupped her hands and a small purple sphere formed in her hands.

"_Gods, cosmos, light, stars, world_." She said and raised her arms, the sphere floated up to the center and turned to her version of a global sphere with six rings spinning around it.

"Oohhh!!" Sothis said as she floated up as she circled around the ringed glove, "I am very impressed by this." She said as she floated back down to her friend.

"Inspired by Celestial Hymn and Harry Potter." Arisa thought and the bell for classes rung.

The door to her class opened in surprisingly, a good portion of students came in. Around 90 of them.

"Hmmm.....I'm surprised to see Linhardt here. Oh, there's Annette and....Mercedes." Arisa thought as she saw the three near each other.

Annette gave her a happy wave while Linhardt looked ready to sleep. Mercedes had grown beautifully and wore a blue uniform dress. All the females wore it while the males wore a dark blue pants with a black shirt. She saw a mixture of young and older students; some were even adults. Each one took their seats, but she saw the shock and amazed faces of many as they stared at the magic sphere in the ceiling. She waited another five minutes before the door closed. She smiled and took a deep breath as she looked around her class. How long as she felt this joy? How long has it been since she felt....normal?

"Good morning everyone!! I am Kiana Kalsana but you may refer to me as Professor or Professor Kalsana. Some of you know me as the new Holy Magus. I welcome you all to my class of Astronomy and Astrology." She said and continued.

"I'll start with a small introduction." She said and took out her wand and pointed it at the ringed globe.

The rings aligned upwards and images of the stars and constellations appeared in it. May had their mouths wide open and she could hear _"whooooaaa_" or "_woooowww"_ she heard _"damn!"_ And had to keep herself from giggling.

"Astronomy is a natural science that studies celestial objects and phenomena. It uses mathematics, physics, and chemistry in order to explain their origin and evolution. Objects of interest include planets, moons, stars, nebulae, galaxies, and comets. As well as learning the movement of the planets and stars. But...how does that also connect to magic?" She smiled as the image changed to the star’s planets aligning.

"At times, there are certain conditions that must be met in order to create potions, even a specific spell, or even medicine. This not only improves the quality of the spell, but also its results. Since ancient times, the stars have been described to also be home to different beings. Different cultures see the cosmos as the home of the gods and goddesses. Others see them as signs of directions. You be surprised how well they also connect to fae." She said and the images changed to that of different people with different colored auras but also Crest, which immediately caught a few Crest Scholars attention.

"Now, **Astrology** is the belief that the alignment of stars and planets affects every individual's mood, personality, and environment, depending on when he or she was born." She explained as she took out her tarot deck.

"Any Crest Scholars here?" She said and a couple raised their hands.

"Anyone from Duscur? Sreng? Moifis? Albinea? Brigid? Dadga? Or anywhere else? " She asked and couple individuals raised their hand.

"Tch. Outsiders." She heard a man say and Arisa smiled.

"And you just got yourself a warning!!" She pointed to the man who shivered at her smile, "I will absolutely not tolerate bigotry, prejudice, bullying, racism and any wrong actions against people of different cultures, race, faith, beliefs and such in this class. You get three warnings. At the third, say goodbye to my class." She said and a couple hung their heads.

Her students from those countries, gave her a small smile and a silent thank you.

"Now back to what I was saying." Arisa sighed as she made the major arcana cards appeared on her screen, "I'm also a Crest Scholar and even I have come up with a few theories of my own. Now, how exactly do they connect to the Cards of the Stars?" She said and instantly many began to lean forward.

"Well, you're going to have to wait till The Red Wolf Moon to find out!!" She said and Linhardt slammed his face onto the desk along with many others.

"We will be touching a bit of the subject of Crestology here so do prepared. I'll give you all a heads up when the subject will be brought up. For how, everyone please look at the syllabus on your desk." She said and many picked up the four-page stapled document.

"Oh my. This is very organized." Mercedes whispered to Annette as the orange haired girl gawked at the schedule.

It had lesson plans, dates for quizzes, midterms, days off and the final in December.

"There may be changes to the syllabus so don't expect everything to go completely right." She said.

"This class will consist of one quiz every month along with the usual midterms each month. Your final will be one group project _(Entire class: Uuuugghhhhhhhhh......) _and can be about any topic from the lessons that will be taught this semester. I have written my office hours. This class will only be on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I will be free those days and you could come talk to me if there is a subject you do not understand, and I will help you on it. If there is a day, I know I unfortunately won't be there on those hours, I will have a note on my door saying I'm not there. But you are welcome to slide a letter underneath my door, so I know who needs to talk to me." She said.

"Also, if you are absent, make sure to speak to your classmates and ask what you missed. Plus, attendance is mandatory. You are given 5 absences. If you miss more than five, your grade will start dropping. Lastly, if I catch you plagiarizing, cheating during a test and such, it's an automatic zero and we will be talking to the Directors of the academy." She said.

"Any questions?" Arisa said and one person raised their hand.

A young man who looked about the same age as Christophe, he has long silver colored hair that is a very light lavender color that was tied in a ponytail, bangs that covered his right eye, dark brown skin, and wore a white lab coat with his uniform underneath.

"Yes?" Arisa said and the man spoke.

"On the schedule here it says we will be having a magic mock battle. Why?" He asked and many nodded.

"The purpose of this mock battle is to see how you are able to apply my lessons to your studies and magic." She said and many began to mutter.

"Magic, as you all know, is the power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces. We humans can only reach a certain level, but it is also, the very energy of the earth. The life force of many things. You are channeling that power within you and able to transform it to a certain degree. " She said and took out a ruby.

She threw it in the air, and it burst into flames, revealing a fire bird that landed on her arm.

"What spell was that?!" Annette yelled out and Arisa smiled.

"What I just casted is a form of magic I created by channeling the element of what a ruby represents fire. I call it, jewel magic and it took me 3 years to perfect it." She said and then took out a lapis lazuli and threw it in the air, it turned to water koi fish that swum around the air.

"This spell, I had to wait till there was a full moon and also to make sure the day was raining." She said and many chuckle as the koi fish circled around Linhardt, who poked.

That resulted in him getting squirted in the face and the class bursting out laughing.

"And I am deeply sorry about that!!! Koi!! Get back here!!" Arisa said and Mercedes uses a bit of wind magic to dry him.

The koi fish returned to her and the two element animals disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

"During the mock battle, you're allowed to use any form of magic as long as you apply some form of my lessons to it." She said and the sphere began turning again.

"Since today is the first day of class, we'll take it a bit easy. Today, we are doing introductions as well as I'll talk a bit about myself." She said and bowed a bit.

"Once more, I am Kiana Kalsana. You may refer to me as Professor or Professor Kalsana. I love sweets, but you can't bribe me with them to get your grade up." She said and many in the class chuckled, "I'm a doctor. Dancer, pegasus rider, I own a snowy owl. Once a month, I'll teach you all new spells. Lastly, I love reading books. And I was born here in Fodlan but travelled all around the world as a mercenary. " she said.

"So, who wants to go first?" She said and many shy away.

"Are we going to have to resort to victims?" She said and the young man with the silver purple hair stood up.

"My name is Kuza Grindor Snowdrop. I am from the Snowdrop House in Duscur. Pleasure to meet you all." He bowed politely and many began muttering.

"No way!! A noble from Duscur!!" She heard whispered.

"So, exchange student? Damn." Another said and Annette stood up.

"Hello everyone!! I'm Annette Fantine Dominic!! I love sweets, singing, cooking and studying!! Hope we all get along." Annette smiled and sat down.

"Hello there." Mercedes smiled kindly as she stood up, "I am Mercedes von Martritz. I love baking, needlework, ghost stories, adorable things, painting, reading, and fragrant flowers." She giggled as she sat down.

"Reminding me," Arisa said, "I got hundreds of ghosts stories ready to tell so expect many to be told around The Wyvern moon for it is the month of Saint Hallows Eve!!" She said and half the class had sparkles in their eyes and the other half grew nervous.

"Yaawwn....I'm Linhardt von Hevring. If you need help with Crestology, just say the word. Yawwwnnn..." and he fell asleep right there.

Arisa had a closed eye smile and rolled up her syllabus and....threw at him like a boomerang, and HEAD SHOT!! Right on the head. Linhardt was thankfully quickly caught by Annette and Mercedes was a giggling mess as the orange haired girl dramatically was telling the green haired boy to stay alive.

"Rule two!!!! No sleeping in my class unless there an actual reason!!" She said and many were laughing.

"I think I'm going to like this class!!" A student said and the first introduction lesson began.

**\- 2 hours later: 12 PM-**

"Have a good day everyone!!" Arisa said as her students walked out the class and waved goodbye.

"Bye Professor!!" Annette giggled as she was trying to drag out a half asleep Linhardt and Mercedes was behind them.

"Quick reminder!! If any of you are in my medical class at 1pm, make sure to bring your staff, grimoire, or wand with you!!" She yelled out and was answered with a "Yes Professor!!" from her students.

She chuckled as she made her sphere disappear and sat down at her desk. Arisa let go of a sigh of relief as she looked around and couldn't help but close her eyes in bliss. How much she missed teaching as a full-fledged Professor. Even after all these years, there was still that unfulfilled craving to teach. It was partly quelled thanks to her going around teaching children but now.....

"I'm happy..." she muttered and smiled warmly as she took in small breaths of air.

_"My my. Very impressive."_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards her left, to see Cornelia with her usual smile.

"Lady Cornelia. Sorry, I didn't notice you. I was.... relaxing a bit." Arisa said as she straightens herself out.

Cornelia chuckled as she walked up to the girl and looked around the class.

"Seems your first day as a Professor went well." She said, recalling seeing the happy and excited faces the students had as they left the girl's class.

It partly disgusted her but seeing those students all so happy meant that the class must have been interesting that even the Crest Scholars that entered the class wouldn't shut up about it. Cornelia looked up and down the girl. She had to admit, the girl was beautiful and would most likely grow more as she became an adult. Not also mention she had a major Crest of Serios, which was extremely rare because the only major Crest bearers are Felix, Rhea and this girl. The rest are minor crest.

"It did. Glad to see the students are going to be enjoying it. I'm currently on break. I'm planning to make a quick stop at the town to buy some food. Anything you like?" Arisa said.

"No, I'm alright." Cornelia lightly shook her head, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for tea?" She smiled.

"Oh...." Arisa said and lightly scratched her cheek, "I'm sorry but I'm not a fan of tea." She lied.

"Oh, that's too bad." Cornelia said, "Well if not tea, then perhaps hot chocolate would do or is there a preferred drink you like?" She said.

"She really is trying to win me over...." Arisa internally frowned, "I guess I'll play along for now." She thought.

"Hot chocolate is fine. Is there a day you wish to set up so we could talk properly?" Arisa said.

"Friday would be good. Would in the afternoon be alright with you?" Cornelia smiled to her.

"Of course." Arisa said.

"Very well then. Unfortunately, I must go but I liked this talk. I'll see you again dear." Cornelia smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Arisa let go of a sigh of relief as Sothis floated to her, worried.

"Are you alright?" The goddess asked and Aria ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to have to use that security system spell on this classroom and my office. But.....I'm think I'm going to do some modifications on it. Emily isn't going to be happy about it if she learns what I'm planning to modify in her spell. Well, you win some you lose some." She said and sat as she took out the lunch box, she packed herself earlier that morning.

The chefs of the palace were nice enough to let her use the kitchen and they were surprised by the food she was making. She had made herself a hamburger steak with a sunny side egg, rice, cooked vegetables, an omelet and had also packed herself blueberry and mint tea in her canteen. She used her homemade chopsticks to eat and had a small number of flowers surrounding her as she ate. Sothis stared and let go of a sigh.

"Be careful with that woman. We both know she wants you to work for her and I'm very certain she will do anything to achieve it." She said and Arisa nodded.

"One thing about the Crest of Flames, is the fact I can tell if something is poisoned or not just by looking at it." Arisa thought as she kept eating and took a gulp of her drink.

"But you have been doing dangerous things these years!! Taking small doses of poison to the point you have become almost immune to them!!" Sothis said and Arisa instantly avoid eye contact.

Funny how her medical experiments turn to her making herself immune to poisons. Her first try was 8 years ago and man that was horrible!!! The yelling she got from Sothis but that didn't stop Arisa. Nope. The girl continued to experiment and taking small doses of poisons to force her body to become immune to them. The worst one she took was puffer fish poison. Thankfully she had the antidote for that. No one in her family knows of her actions she had been doing behind the scenes.

"Well, " she took out a small bottle the size of nail filled with wisteria poison and drank it, making Sothis screech, " at least I'm pretty much amu----" and she ran to the trash can and vomited.

"What did I just say?!" Sothis yelled but the goddess could already feel that the girl's body instantly adapted and became immune to it.

Arisa coughed, pulled out the antidote and gulped it down. Her eyes glowed a bit green and she coughed again.

"I'll be alright. Besides, I have a reason for doing this." She said and Sothis let go of a sigh.

"Just...don't overdo it." The goddess said.

She still wasn't happy with the girl's actions.

**\- 1pm: Medical class-**

Like usual, she gave her syllabus, introduced herself, she won’t tolerate bigotry and spoke of what will be taught in the class. Mercedes was part of her class, which she was glad for. Of course, they'll be going over the basic healing methods as well teaching them how to make medicine. However, Arisa will also be teaching the advanced medical methods from her old world and that included basic surgery like sew wounds, the ability to treat muscles and when it was needed. And first and foremost!!

"_S-Sex education?_!" An adult female student screeched loudly as she was reading her syllabus.

Therefore she had Emily put the sign that her medical class is only for those 12 years and up. Unfortunately, Annette and Linhardt aren't at that age yet, much to their displeasure. The entire class became a complete mess of blushing adults and young students alike. Meanwhile, Mercedes just had her closed eye smile but still had a heavy blush. Arisa let go of a sigh as before she spoke.

"Yes, I know the lesson sounds indecent, but it is something that is extremely necessary. Especially since diseases can be transmitted to another person through sexual intercourse." She said and many began muttering to each other while they were completely red.

"On the Red Wolf Moon, that will be the topic along with learning the parts of the human body and high advanced medical methods. And yes, I'm making you all learn by making you all watch a woman give birth and how to properly handle it." Arisa said the class exploded.

"Before we actually do such a thing!!" She said and the class shut up, "We'll be performing an autopsy on a real human body." She said with a straight face and at least 4 students passed out right there on their desk.

"Before someone comes after my neck," Arisa let go of a slightly frustrated sigh, "The main purpose of this is for you to gain experience. In real life, by learning what is the cause of death of an individual, you can learn ways to prevent it. For example," she used her wand to show a projection of a dead man, of course his nether regions covered with a cloth, "What do you see?" She said.

"A dead man!" A 14-year-old screamed and Arisa face palms.

"Take a closer look!!" She said and Mercedes spoke.

"Wait...." the woman said as she squinted her eyes, "his nails have these strange white lines. Also....I'm noticing his lips are dry and....there seems to be some sort of rash on the body." Mercedes said.

"Keep going." Arisa smiled softly and a man spoke, "taking a closer look.....I'm noticing swelling around his chest and sores and redness around the mouth...." he said and Arisa nodded.

"He died of poisoning!!" A 17-year-old screeched, and Arisa clapped.

"Correct!!" She said and everyone stared rather stun at the 15-year-old girl, "Good observation skills. Now, if we were to take a blood test, we would be able to see what poison was used to to kill him. However, you also must be careful in these cases because there are poisons that leave no trace whatsoever in the body. When handling a patient, you must wear gloves. And rule number one!!" Arisa pointed her index finger, "**NEVER TOUCH BLOOD DIRECTLY**!!" She said.

Of course, she herself has already broken this rule too many times because blood has literally already been on her hands and face because of people she killed, but that's why she is always carrying medicine with her. Her fear of blood is still something that has not gone away, and she doubts it ever will. The first thing she does after killing a person is washing her hands and immediately use soap and alcohol to disinfect herself and her family and friends also.

"The main reason for this is because blood can carry diseases, viruses, infections that can be passed on if they come in direct contact with it. Even worse If you have an open wound. Body fluids such as saliva, urine and sweat have a less risk unless blood is mixed in it. You need to be careful." Arisa sighed as she looked at everyone in her class.

"These advanced methods of medicine and magic I learned from traveling the world. I will teach you what I can to help you all be prepared. Some of you know the basics of treating wounds, making medicine. But the methods I will teach are much more advanced and have saved countless lives." She said as she pointed to her chalkboard.

"I will be strict. I will be harsh at times. Some of you may even think of me as complete bitch." She said and few students looked away, "But I promise you this, " she took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the class, "you will not regret taking this class. Medicine is the physical body. Magic is to manipulate the energy flow in the body. We will combine both science and magic in this class. That is why I have it required that you take chemistry and biology before taking this class." She said as she took out the book she wrote.

"This month, you will be learning advance healing spells. Make sure to get all the materials in the list I gave you all. We'll be using all those tools throughout the semester." She said.

The next 2 hours were talks of magic formulas with a combination of math.

**\- 3 PM -**

The students were stunned to silence as they left her class and could not believe the advanced magic formulas the girl was talking. Then again, it was expected from a Holy Magus but the advanced level she talked, was overwhelming for many in her class. The good thing is that Arisa took her time to explain everything step by step and had plans to make study guides for her students so they could use them as references. She let go of a long sigh as she looked over to her clock and let go of another sigh.

"I did not think medical classes would cause that much of a commotion." Arisa buried her face in her crossed arms.

Sothis sighed and patted her head.

"It's only the first day. Let us not forget you will have to teach the children." She said and Arisa nodded as she stood up and warped out of the classroom.

Before she went back to the castle, she made a quick stop at the bakery.

**\- 3: 30 PM -**

The room that the king gave her to teach was perfect!! A perfect table like a round table, shelves with books, a magic board she could use!! Apparently, it was new magic tool invented by Hanneman. Materials she needs along with other resources. Arisa smiled to herself as she was holding in a squeal as she saw Dimitri and Lestia come in along with Annette, Ashe, Felix, Ingrid, Edelgard, Dwyer, Hubert and Sylvian. The table was made for 16 people, so this was more than enough for her.

"Hello everyone. Glad you all made it." She smiled warmly as they all sat down where they wanted.

Edelgard sat across from Hubert, Ashe sat between Annette and Sylvian. Ingrid and Felix sat across from those three and Lestia, Dimitri and Dwyer sat near where she was.

"Since it's the first day, and I have met you all, I'll start something simple. First, what are your main goals?" She said and Dimitri spoke.

"I want to be able to control my strength." He said and Lestia snickered because she remembered when he snapped in half Felix's sword.

"I want to become the best dancer in the world!!! But seriously though, I want to master how to use an axe." Lestia said and Edelgard shook her head.

"U-Um....I want to become better at using a sword." Felix said shyly and Sothis cooed as she appeared and floated next to Arisa.

"I want to learn how to ride pegasus!!" Ingrid said cheerfully and Hubert nodded in agreement with her.

Arisa internally let go of a sigh of relief. It still confused her how Edelgard was still here in The Kingdom. She should have returned to the Empire in 1174 but Chris explained to that their uncle, Lord Arundel, had brought her back just last month. Of course, Arisa knew damn well that the real Arundel is dead thanks to Dimitri's time in researching the church funds in the game. Lord Arundel suddenly stopped making donations to the church in 1174, so her theory is that the real one was killed, and Thales disguised himself as him. The same case was with Tomas _(Solon_) and Monica (_Kronya_). Also, Edelgard in this time never interacted with any of the Kingdom children, much less Dimitri's friends. Now that she thinks about it deeper, Hubert shouldn't even be here with her. It was confusing and frustrating. Now also looking back to the day of the offers, all the noble children of the three houses were there and got to meet each other. Claude, she knew was a distant relative of the Blaiddyd family. Change...she created a change she never knew was possible. All the noble children of the three houses met and became friends. And that part originally wasn't supposed to happen till 1180. She saw how attached Bernadetta became to Felix since she kept hiding behind him. Arisa let go of a soft smile. This...was the positive change she wanted to create. Something that both Edelgard and Dimitri lacked, she created the opportunity for them to become closer to others. Unfortunately, Dimitri and Ferdinand still don't get along, at least him Hubert talk at...a civil level. Edelgard was able to get the taste of talking to others. She remembers how happy she looked talking to Marianne, Hilda, especially with Lysithea. It was, beautiful.

"I want to learn how to catch the lady’s hearts." Sylvain's voice made her snap out of it and everyone witnessed his ear got pulled by Ingrid.

"Yeah no. If you're trying to play hooker, then go to a bar." Arisa said and Hubert tried not chuckle at the face Sylvain was making.

"What's a hooker?" Dimitri said confused and Sylvain burst out laughing at the horrified face Arisa was making, while Hubert face palms.

"Dimitri, please, do not ever ask me that again." Arisa said while Sothis was cackling as she patted the boy's head.

"Cough!!" Dwyer said and everyone turned to him, "I want to master blades. Also, can you teach me how to prepare coffee?" He asked a bit nervously and Arisa smiled softly.

"I'm more than happy to. I also know how to cook so if you want cooking lessons, I'll gladly teach you." Arisa winked and Dwyer and Annette eyes sparkled a bit.

"I want to learn how to bake sweets!! Also, use an axe and magic!!" Annette said and Sylvain chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Annette glared at him.

"No offense but aren't you a bit...short?" He said and that earned him a glare from the girl and, Edelgard.

"Annette," Edelgard said and the girl turned to her, "let us both Master the axe to take him down." She said and both girls shook hands.

"Short ladies unite." Sothis giggled and Arisa chuckled.

"Don't worry ladies. I'll show you how to sharpen your weapons also." Arisa smirked as she turned to the magic board and began to write down the lessons that will take place for September.

"Now, for this month, we'll be focusing on math, sword fighting, axe training and also forms of meditation." She said as she circled meditation.

"The main purpose of this month is to measure out everyone's area of expertise but also what isn't. Sylvain and Hubert, " she said, and the two boys sat up straight, "I'm going to be teaching you both advanced battle tactics. So, prepare for your head to spin." She said and the two looked at each other confused.

"Usually, I have a syllabus but you younger ones aren't exactly ready for that. Other than that, we'll be starting from scratch when it comes to sword fighting as well as using an axe. I want to make sure you all have the basics down before we head to the intermediate levels." She said and wrote down the materials they need.

"Make sure you all bring gloves as well as a blank notebook. I am having you all take notes. Also, I am making you take all take tests." Arisa said and everyone began groaning except Hubert and Annette.

Bless those two.

"Hey, this is for your own good. I do have an entire plan set up for these next months but if any of you are having a hard time, don't hesitate to ask me to help you. That's why I am here, to help you all." She smiled warmly.

Dimitri felt his face heat up again and Edelgard noticed. But who can blame him? She didn't want to admit it either, but she has grown a small crush on Kiana. The older girl was strong, elegant, a genius, beautiful, and a Holy Magus, nonetheless!! Still....

"_I feel she's hiding something_." Edelgard thought.

She kept analyzing the older girl. She just.... something about her felt she could trust her yet there was that nagging at the back of her head that she needs to be careful. Her eyes shifted to the stone on Kina's chest as the older girl was speaking about possibly teaching then a couple of spells based on how strong their magic is.

"I seen that stone before....but, I thought they were destroyed." Edelgard thought as Kiana had to write down a few things she won't tolerate in the class.

"Edelgard," she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Kiana speaking to her, "I'll be having you, Lestia and Annette working with me but also with a friend of mine who will be arriving next week. The axe isn't my specialty, but she is professional." Arisa smiled.

She'll be having Amir come.

"Alright." Edelgard nodded.

The next two hours along with two 15-minute breaks, were of writing and reading lessons. Arisa had her work cut out for her. Annette, Edelgard, Dimitri, Hubert, Lestia, and Sylvian had reading down while the others were struggling. Thankfully it wasn't too bad, but she assigned to them homework that way they could practice. She internally hated how the tradition of Faerghus is that children learn how to wield a weapon first before they learn to read and write. But she understood why. This land was cold and very difficult to survive in. Their past ancestors had to learn to survive in order to make The Kingdom what it is today. Arisa at some point had to help Felix with writing a few words as well as pronouncing. Well as taking a couple coffee breaks. She took advantage of that to show Dwyer how she prepared her own coffee. Too bad instant coffee doesn't exist in this time. While explaining what nouns and pronouns are, Dimitri kept noticing that Kiana's eyes kept flickering between brown and partly green. The boy may be young, but he had sharp eyes. Too sharp at times.

"Arisa, your spell." Sothis whispered to her and Arisa stopped midway among a sentence.

Thankfully her back was facing the others as.

"Is it wearing off? That shouldn't be possible." Arisa thought and Sothis shook her head.

"Everything else is okay but it's your eyes. They are flickering." Sothis said.

“Shit…...Sothis ...that means I’m going to go through another magic shift tonight…….” Why must she suffer through puberty again?!

"Professor, is everything alright?" Ingrid said, worried since she did stop suddenly in the middle of a lesson.

"Yes. Cough!" Arisa coughed and smiled to them, "I'm alright. I was just correcting myself on something. Anyhow, back to the lesson." She said and continued.

She needs to be careful.

**[--------]**

"Ghuughh....rah......ahh....."

Thankfully it had been hours later that she began to have her _"episode_" again. Her body felt like it was on fire, her skin burned, her blood felt like it was boiling. Her body hurt. Every nerve screamed in agony. The shift of magic in her body was happening again and more frequently. She hated how this happened every month.

"Mmhhpppppphhh!!" Arisa screamed into her pillow as she held it tightly to her chest and the other between her legs.

Her eyes were flickering between mint green and her forest colors, as well as her hair. She was glad Sothis was asleep whenever this happened to her so her friend wouldn't witness it. She knew Byleth went through a series of changes when she fused with Sothis, but she thinks the most changes happened during the five-year gap when she was asleep. But now, Arisa literally must go through these changes by force because Sothis was awakened when she was 4 years old. This was literally puberty at a whole new level of agony.

"Goph If hapth thiphhss (_God, I hate this!!!_)" Her scream was muffled once more as she squeezes her legs tighter around the pillow, as her nails dug into the other one.

"I just pray I don't have a lewd dream, or I'll never live it down!!" Arisa thought as she panted and finally went limp on her bed.

She lazily looked around her new room. Arisa still couldn't believe she was living in the royal palace and next to Dimitri's room. Across from hers was Lestia's. Next to the princess's was Chris's and across from his was Zander's. Her room was a lavish baby blue colored room with velvet and silk blankets. The shelves were a beautiful redwood and even a table with where she could eat and drink tea. Her desk was made of maple and pine wood and had a faint smell of pine. Her room was huge, and she loved her king size bed. Even the closet was big. Arisa let go of a sigh as she tries to move her body, but everything still stung. She couldn't help but suddenly remember happened today in her class. Lestia commented to her that she was happy that it wasn't just her and her stepmother living in the palace anymore because Lestia hated she was surrounded by so much testosterone. Arisa had to keep herself from bursting out laughing when the princess said that with a straight face during the class and Dimitri glared at his sister. Edelgard couldn't help but comment she knows how she feels. She let go of another sigh and undid her spell. She was wearing a simple green nightgown and her hair was let loose. She was tried and it was only the first day.

"Time to sleep...." she muttered and closed her eyes, making sure the door was locked.

Tomorrow was the second day.

**\- Meanwhile in Lestia's room -**

With a plain pink nightgown, her hair let loose, showing how curly it was, the girl sat on her bed with arms crossed and puffed cheeks as Dimitri sat across from her, who had a cheerful smile as he checkmates her queen.

"Checkmate. I win again." He chuckled and she glared at him.

"It's not fair!!" She flopped on her stomach, "How are you so good at chess but horrible at using an axe!?! Argghhh!! And I even followed Claude's advice!!" The girl complained as she sat back as Dimitri was putting the board game back into its wooden box.

"Well, I play often with Sylvain and Gina. They taught me how to play.” 'he said as he closed the box and slide it under her bed.

Lestia sighs as she made herself comfortable on her bed and Dimitri sat next to her.

"Hey, did you like the class?" She asked and he nodded.

"I did." He smiled warmly as he fixes her blanket, "I think we're going to enjoy the Professor's class. Seeing everyone having fun, especially Edelgard talking to everyone, I really did enjoy it. It has been a long time since we...actually enjoyed our lessons." He smiled sadly and she nodded.

"Agree. The last time I saw you so happy was.... back when we were two years old. When, you were saved by '_her_'"." Lestia said referring to Arisa and Dimitri's smile seem to become like that of a love-struck schoolboy.

"You want to see her that much?" Lestia raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

Would it hurt to drop hints that the girl he was crushing on was literally sleeping right in the room across? You know what? **Screw it**. She hated waiting and wasn't about to witness a love opera in this castle!! She already seen how lovey dovey her father and stepmother get as much the one time she caught Chris making out with Gina! Screws it!

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and the two climbed out of her bed.

"Where are we going?" Dimitri said as she was pulling (_dragging_) him put her door and quickly turned off the light in her room.

Lestia giggles evilly as she carefully opened the door of her room and peeked out. All the candles were out and only moonlight illuminates’ part of the hallway through the stain glass window. She dragged her twin brother to the door across her room and smirked as she saw his confused face.

"This is Kiana's room. Why a----" then it dawned on him, " No no. We are not going into her room without her permission!!" He whispers yelled to her and she just gave him a blank face.

She turned to the door and touched the doorknob, using a bit of magic to undo the lock on it. The door quietly clicked and Lestia quietly opened it. She peeked her head to make sure everything was clear and smirked when she saw her friend was asleep. _Very deeply asleep. _

"_Come on in_..." Lestia grinned as she made way in and motioned her brother to join her.

"N-No...I'm okay." Dimitri stuttered and Lestia pulled him in.

"Just shut up and look!" She whispered hissed to him and pointed at the bed.

Dimitri looked and his eyes went wide. He slowly walked up to her bed and stared at the sleeping girl, shocked.

"It...can't be...." he whispered as he gently touched her cheek.

The girl was lightly snoring and deeply asleep. Sothis's sleeping habits have become hers. The boy could only stare and felt his eyes tear up.

"_She's closer than you realize_." Lestia repeated Arisa's words, making Dimitri look up to her, "_your heart will guide her to you._" She smiled softly.

"Her heart led her to us. She's here Dimitri. Kiana Kalsana and Arisa Byleth are the same person." She said Dimitri smiled as he wiped a tear away.

"But...why is she hiding who she really is?" He asked, worried as he looked back to the girl, who moved a bit in her bed.

"Simple answer." Lestia crossed her arms, "She's worried for our safety." She said and had to keep herself from bursting out laughing when Arisa suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her bed, also her chest.

Dimitri was frozen stiff and had become a tomato.

"She thinks you're her teddy bear!!" Lestia snickered as she got a hold of Arisa's actual stuffed bear and shook it a bit as she snickered at the predicament her twin brother was in.

Dimitri tried to move but seems Arisa's grip had become tighter.

"Hmmmm.......tea.... chamomile tea....hmm....nice...." Arisa muttered softly and just hugged the poor boy to her chest, and Dimitri was having a heart attack.

"I'll leave you two alone....." Lestia snickered as she walked to the door.

"No, Lestia!!! Help me please!!" Dimitri plead, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl, despite how warm she felt.

"Nope. Good night big brother!!" Lestia smirked and quickly left, shutting the door.

"Lestia!!!!!!" Dimitri whispered screams.

He was so going to get her back for this but for now....

He turned back the sleeping girl and gave up. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape her arms because she had a grip of iron. Dimitri let go of a sigh and let himself sleep. In Arisa's arms, he felt warm and safe. Unknown to him, Sothis woke up and was doing everything in her power not the squeal but also screech at the sight.

Meanwhile, Lestia was outside the door with a smug smirk and had her arms proudly cross.

_"I'm not about to witness a love soap opera in this palace!!!"_

**Chapter 24: Class: Professor : End**

**[---------------------------]**

** _Lestia is the troublemaker oc of this story. She’s impatient, reckless, the opposite of Dimitri. I’ll have a couple character profiles ready soon. The next chapter is the result of what the girl did and, we’ll finally have spotlight on Cornelia’s motives as well as the planning phase for the upcoming Tragedy of Duscur. _ **

** _How Arisa looks like: Age 15 (I am not a professional artist): _ ** [ ** _https://therougemagi.tumblr.com/post/190074492605/arisa-15-years-old_ ** ](https://therougemagi.tumblr.com/post/190074492605/arisa-15-years-old)

_ **Update: I saw the trailer for wave 4 of the DLC and I’m like…..Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk!!! Time to update my plans. I don’t plan to add anything new, that includes The Ashen Wolves gang, till the actual DLC comes out because I want to learn more about them before anything. I will play the route first before I even do anything. But another than that, my story will continue with the original plan I have set.** _

** **

** _Also, I’m answering any questions you guys have in the next chapter. So, leave them in the comments please, and also, please remain civil with the questions. _ **


	28. Chapter 25: Flicker: Part 1: The First Crack

**\- Dream: ????? -**

_"No, no, no!!!"_

_Her screams pierced the heavens with uncontrollable sorrow as she ran back to Zanado with her husband and the rest of the survivors. Her sorrow and shock only heightened at a new level when they all came across the body of her beloved sister in law, hunched over, with a forever closed eye smile on her lips, yet that smile also showed that blood seeped through it. She fell to her knees, the place she once called home, was nothing but a blood-stained canyon. The place covered in the crimson red of blood. Her sister in law's body was penetrated by swords and arrows, yet her heart was missing. Ripped out. _

_"Oh Noa....." she wept as she walked to the body._

_But...._

_"Big...sis...."_

_Her eyes instantly went wide as she noticed that Noa was..._

_"SERIOS!!!" She screamed in shock as she noticed a young 15-year-old girl underneath Noa's body. _

_Now she understood. Noa shielded the girl, even if it meant her death. She carefully moved Noa's body, revealing a young girl with straight mint green hair and eyes, her clothing was bloody yet, the girl sat still in shock, her eyes widened. She could barely speak. She could barely move. She cried as she hugged the young girl to her chest, knowing her pain._

_"We found another survivor!!" She heard her husband yell out as she quickly picked up the girl in her arms and ran towards the tower where once the Progenitor God slept. _

_"Macuil!!" She cried out and her husband's eyes went wide as he saw the young girl in her arms._

_"Serios survived!! Who else!!?" The woman said as she had the girl to her chest._

_"Cirina.....the girl is.....beyond shelled shocked." Macuil said as she looked over to see Cichol looking down at the girl with deep blue hair and green eyes. She had little feather like antennas on her head, yet, the girl looked like a doll. No emotions in her eyes as she looked down at what seemed to be a pile of ashes in front of her._

_"Daddy....mommy....." the 5 year old muttered as her eyes just stared at the pile of ashes._

_"Cirina!!" The woman turned as she saw Indech run up to the girl and hug her quickly to his arms._

_"Is Cethleann safe?" Cichol asked and Indech nodded._

_"She is. She's under Titania's care." Indech said as picked up the girl but got punched in the face by her._

_She scrambled back quickly to the ashes and tried to hug them to her chest. Tears finally began to fall from her eyes as her mind was forced back to reality. _

_"I'm not leaving mommy!!! I'm not leaving mommy!! They took daddy!! They took daddy!! I can't leave Mommy!!" The girl screamed as she kept trying to pick up the ashes._

_"Oh no......" the older woman wept as she realized what the young girl's mother did._

_She burned herself to ashes to keep Nemesis’s men from taking her away and protecting her daughter. But Aubin.....he...._

_"Please Cirina!! Calm down!!" Indech said as he tried to pull his niece away but...._

_"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!!!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, and everyone barely escaped the wave of ice that came at them, the symbol of Aubin's power manifested in the air, as the girl wept loudly as she hugged the ashes of her mother to her chest._

_"S-She inherited......." the woman could barely choke out the words and then finally noticed that Serios was no longer in her arms._

_The 15-year-old girl stormed over to the little girl who cried loudly and...._

** _SLAPPED!!_ **

_Cirina became silent as she slowly looked up to the furious girl._

_"Aunty....." the little girl mutter and Serios snapped._

_"LEAVE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN YOU HALF BREED!!" Serios boomed at her and Cirina looked at her stun._

_"YOUR PEOPLE MURDERED MY FAMILY!! MY MOTHER!!! DISAPPEAR FROM OUR SIGHT!!" Serios screamed furiously and Cirina stared in shock._

_"Enough Serios!!" Macuil yelled as his wife quickly went to hug the young five-year-old in her arms, to protect her from Serios’s wrath._

_"It isn't her fault!!! How could you that to her!!! She's just a child and all of us suffer heavy losses!!" The woman yelled and Serios kept glaring at the girl in her arms. _

_The 15-year old turned and stormed away. Furious and enraged. She will have Nemesis head._

** _\- Months later -_ **

_Silence was all the girl ever sat in. Even if her aunt and uncle took her in, she did not speak at all. Serios's words stung deep and etched themselves into her mind. Currently, she was living in a temple far deep in the desserts of Sreng with her aunt and uncle. She sat on her bed, and stared at the wall, her green eyes void as she just kept staring. _

_"Cirina dear...please come out." She heard a muffled voice from the other side of her bedroom door and frowned. _

_"I made your favorite dish. Grilled salmon with salty sweet sauce." The woman said and Cirina was just silent._

_"..........." the woman was just met with silence. _

_The woman sighed as she turned to leave but hope returned to her when the door opened, and the young girl stepped outside._

_"Aunty....am I curse?" It had been months since the girl spoke and these were her first words._

_The woman could not help but cry as she hugged tightly the young girl to her arms. _

_"No, you're not Cirina!! You're a blessing!!! Your mother, father, I, and your uncles and cousin, we all love you. I know things are difficult right now but it's not your fault. It never was." The woman wept and the girl was silent once more. _

_Cirina all she could do was stare at the woman hugging her. She felt numb. She felt nothing. All she felt was.... emptiness._

** _\- 5 years later -_ **

** _Bitter._ **

_She felt **bitter**._

_"Cirina dear!! Please be careful!!"_

_She turned to look down at the woman from the palm tree she was climbing up to get some coconuts. It was a rare day that there was no sandstorm and she could finally see the damn sky. She loved sweet fruits and going to the oasis was one way to escape the suffocating silence. Her aunt, she thought she was annoying. The only thing the woman gained from raising her was silence. She questions why they treat her so nicely? It made her want to vomit each time affection was shown to her. She missed her mother. She missed her father. She missed Noa. She missed Cethleann. _

_"Alright." Was all Cirina said as she jumped down and landed in front of her._

_"Were you excited because there was no sandstorm today?" The woman smiled at her kindly and Cirina nodded._

_She never smiled. She never laughed. She never asked for anything. She never spoke unless it was when someone spoke to her. The woman was worried for her. She cared. She loved this girl as if she was her own daughter. Her husband, despite being a bit of a cold man, did care for this girl. Cirina's mind was different. Serios's words never left her mind._

** _"Stop such fake smiles and affection towards me."_ **

_The girl thought each time she saw her aunt and uncle. She hated it. She knew deep down they all hated her because she was half Agarthan. She turned to head back to the temple. She was tried and had enough of this fake atmosphere of a family. She needed to get away. Away from everything that connected her to her bloodlines. She hated this weight on her shoulders. She despised it._

_Free...she wants to be free._

** _\- 5 years -_ **

_5 years. It's been 5 years since she left (ran away) to Sreng and traveled aimlessly all over Fodlan, now, she finally felt at home. Free. In peace. She lived in the icy mountains of a cold and bitter dry land yet, she felt it was home. She met so many through her journey. Young and old, ancient. She met others that cared. She saw so much. Even if she saw both good and bad, the world was beautiful. She finally understood what her grandmother's teaching were. She looked up to the gray sky as she let the snowflakes fall onto her. Her green eyes, no longer void of emotions, looked around at the snow-covered forest with warmth. The cold didn't feel cold anymore. It felt like a warm blanket to her. She smiled softly as she heard footsteps and turned._

_"Cirina!!! Come on!! Dad is waiting for us!!"_

_"Coming!!" How long has it been since she truly felt joy? _

_How long has it been since she felt she was home? How long? She was taken in by the Ice tribe 5 years ago when they found her injured and since then, they have taken her in. She helped them and taught the people how to defend themselves and they in return let her live with them. She felt home. Her powers she could control them thanks to their guidance and love. She knew none of them judged or hated her for what she was. They knew her origin, yet they still accepted her. Home, this land truly felt like home to her._

_"Hold on Ui!!! I got some maple sap and we can turn it to syrup later!!" Cirina giggled excitedly as she carefully walked over to her friend._

_Her mouth was watering thinking about the cold sweets she could make. Maybe she should gather some wild winter berries to cook and make jam? Oh, when she gets back, she’ll prepare the tools needed to make the sweet water she loves so much with ice!!_

_"Again, with the syrups?! Cirina, you need to cut it out on the sweets." Ui said and Cirina dramatically place her hand over her heart._

_"Ui you wound me!!" Cirina giggled as they ran back together to the village._

** _Home._ **

_Did she miss her old family? No. Not one bit. Well, except Cethleann. The rest never accepted her. They never cared for her. They never even tried to defend her when Serios bared her fangs at her. _

_"Huh? What's going on?" Ui said as she saw the villagers huddled together into a crowd and she heard her father speaking to someone angrily. _

_The two girls looked at each other worried and walked their way through the crowd. The villagers looked at Cirina worried, making the girl raised an eyebrow. Once up front, Cirina's blood ran cold. The bucket of maple sap dropped onto the snow with a loud **CLUNK,** making the two adults talking turn their way. The person talking to the Tribe Chief, was someone she wished to never meet ever again._

_"Cirina?" It has been 10 years since she had seen Serios._

_The woman was older, regal and more elegant yet Cirina knew deep hatred and sorrow plagued the woman like a sore thumb. Cirina could see nothing but waves of death over this woman._

_"Why are you here.....?" Cirina said monotone as she picked up her bucket and looked at Serios, void of emotions._

_The older woman walked up to her with a soft smile and spoke._

_"I am gathering an army to defeat Nemesis. I want the help of the Ice tribe, but seeing you are here also, join me. This is perfect. We could avenge our brethren together." Serios extended her hand to her, a kind smile on her face._

_Yet Cirina always knew, that smile was hollow. She has finally been able to move on, live in peace and Serios thinks she can just come offer her hand to join her and take revenge?! No!!! She knew her mother and father would never want this!! She knew her grandmother would have never wanted this either!! Serios dare twist Sothis's words?! _

_"No." Cirina said and the smile on Serios instantly disappeared._

_"What?" Serios could barely say as Cirina spoke once more._

_"I said no. That is your fight not mine. The people of the Ice tribe have lived in peace for thousands of years. They do not wish for war nor do I. Your sight has long been lost Serios. I will not join you. Irony isn't it?" Cirina said as she saw Serios's fist shaking._

_"Your mother and father were massacred along with the rest of our people and you dare not avenge them?!" Serios said furiously and Cirina frowned._

_"Revenge huh? Yes, that once was in my mind, but these past five years made me realize many things Serios." She spoke as the older woman shook with anger, "It goes against the teachings grandmother showed me. It goes against everything my parents taught me. You have long lost sight of what is truly important. I will not be walking to my death. Besides, I thought you hated a **HALF-BREED** like me?" Cirina said and everyone in the Ice tried suddenly glared at Serios angrily._

_The older woman took a step back as the Chief of the Ice Tribe spoke._

_"We are sorry Serios but we will not help you. I know the fae and the other clans have done the same. It was only a matter of time till you came to our home. But, please leave. We will not involve ourselves in war." The man said and Serios glared furiously at Cirina, who was hugged by her friend._

_"You...you....." Serios took a deep breath and spoke," Very well then. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll be in Enbar." And with that, she left._

_10 minutes passed and Cirina was silent as she stared at the wall of her room. She sat on her bed with blankets of fur. She was angry. _

_"Cirina, are you alright?" She heard the voice of her friend and sighed as the door to her room opened and in came Ui._

_"Hey...." Cirina muttered with a bitter smile as her friend walked up to her and sat down next to her._

_"Is this about....your aunt?" Ui asked and Cirina nodded._

_"I'm finally...able to move on...live in peace with all of you and she.... she...Serios just appears declaring she is creating an army to fight Nemesis and take revenge...? No...I don't want any of that. I just...." Cirina buried her face in her knees as she hugged them to her chest, "I just want to live a peaceful life. I cut ties with everyone in my previous family because I knew they all hated me. The only ones who ever accepted me were my parents, my aunt Noa, my uncle Erik, my cousin Cethleann and....my grandmother." She muttered and Ui hugged her._

_"Will...you be going...?" Ui said and Cirina grunted._

_"Knowing Serios.....the shadow that hangs over her is thick......ha....Ui...." Cirina turned to her friend, "If I go and don't ever come back, I want you to search this room. I'm going to leave something here for you." Cirina smiled sadly._

_Funny how she knew she wasn't going to come back alive..._

** _\- 10 years later -_ **

_10 long years...and Cirina never came back. Ui had learned that the war ended two years ago and the fate of her friend. Anger was all she felt towards Serios and the last survivors of Sothis's children. How dare they make her friend a sacrificial pawn and tarnish her name with...with lies!!! Ui was now the leader of The Ice Tribe and she looked at the old home her friend used to live in. She never let it become old and took care of it. She walked towards it and entered. Feelings of warmth filled her as she looked inside. The living room where she and Cirina would play games and read books. The kitchen where they would cook meals and sometimes experiment with food. The bedroom where they would sleep together sometimes and tell stories of old. Ui looked around the room and noticed something under the bed. The woman bent down pulled out a chest. She remembered the key necklace her friend gave her 10 years ago and used it on the chest. Opening it carefully, she raised an eyebrow as she noticed around 12 potion bottles that had strange talisman on them and were filled with crimson liquid in it. There were also several journals along with books, other trinkets and a letter. Ui carefully opened it and read its contents._

** _Ui, if you are reading this, then it means I didn't survive and come back. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. You will probably most likely despise my former family and I understand how you feel. But....at least spare Cethleann... I understand she does not know of the tension between me and the others. Maybe one day....you can forgive them. Changing the subject, I'm going to get right to it. These potion bottles are filled with my blood. Knowing Serios, she wants me gone and to make sure my bloodline is gone too. So, as my way to tell her that even if I am gone, I still live on, I trust you to choose 6 non people of the Ice tribe to drink my blood and inherit my power. The other 6, if you chose 6 people of your clan to drink my blood, I trust they will be people we know. One of those 6 bottles I want you to have also. You.,,were an amazing friend and you and your people did so much for me. Ui, I pass down my power to you and 11 others that you chose._ **

** _Thank you for everything my friend. - Love, Cirina_ **

_"Cirina.....you idiot......I promise...."_

** _\- End of Dream -_ **

Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up and felt tears as she gently touched her cheek. These weren't Sothis's memories. But, why was she having a dream that belongs to someone else? And she knows for a fact she did not drink Alexandra's blood, so why? Arisa shook her head and let go of a sigh. She needs to speak with Dwyer and ask him about his clan. The girl looked around her room and let go of a sigh as she was going to get off her bed but she felt some strange weight around her waist. She looked to her right and moved the blanket, her heart froze.

"Zzzzzz....." sleeping peacefully with a slight blush on his cheeks, and his hair a bit frizzy, Dimitri slept like a baby as he held onto her waist.

"Oh my." Sothis appeared as she looked at her friend worried as both stared at the sleeping prince.

Arisa wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so loud and run off the balcony.

"Hmm...." Dimitri began stirring and opened his eyes slowly.

They first saw his arms were wrapped around someone's waist and his eyes slowly looked up to see a beat red Arisa, who looked like she just saw a ghost. Her eyes were wide, and her hair was a mess, let us not forget her nightgown had partly slid off, exposing her right shoulder. Everything came back to Dimitri like if a carriage ran him over. He quickly let go of her waist and fell off the bed. Standing up quickly as he could, eyes wide as he stared the girl and then bolted.

"I-I'm sorry!!" He cried out and ran out the door, slamming it shut.

Arisa could hear Lestia cackling like a mad woman and Zander and Chris came out their rooms asking what the hell was going on and why Dimitri screamed.

"Dimitri slept with Kiana!! Dimitri slept with Kiana!!" Lestia cackled and Arisa quickly changed her appearance as she grabbed her cloak, wrapped it around herself as she jumped off her bed and bolted out her door.

"What?!?! My brother Dimitri finally became a man?!! Awww!! I am so proud of you!!" Zander wiped a tear from his eye.

He was dressed in a black shirt with blue pajama pants. Chris was literally shirtless and wore black pajama pants also. The boy wasn’t exactly happy being woken up so early in the morning since he went out to drink with Glenn and Christophe last night. Damn…he shouldn’t have done that shot challenge.

"It's a misunderstanding!!!! Lestia locked me in her room last night!!!" Dimitri said and Lestia laughed.

"Oh!" The princess smirked as she saw Arisa already in disguise with a beat red face as she was hugging her cloak around herself, "Hey Kiana!!! How did you sleep last night?" Lestia snickered and the boys instantly turned to her.

"I'm sorry!!! I swear it's a misunderstanding!!!!! Lestia locked me in there!!" Dimitri yelled desperately as Chris just sighed.

"It's too early for this shit....." he muttered softly and wasn't exactly pleased hearing what his step sister did.

"Awww!!! I can't wait to tell Sylvain!!! He'll be so proud of you as I am!!" Zander said and Dimitri looked at him horrified.

"You will tell no one!!" Dimitri cried.

"ENOUGH!" Arisa yelled making everyone shut up and then to her.

"Sigh......no...I'm sorry...." Arisa sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up to them, "I should have noticed when you two came in." She said and Sothis appeared.

"Why are you the one apologizing?!?! It's clear the princess wanted to play a prank on both of you!!" Sothis said and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Sothi." Chris said as he walked up to them, "So let me get this straight," he crossed his arms and Sothis turned to him, "Lestia unlocked her door and once she and Dimitri were in, she locked the door on him, forcing him to stay the night in Kiana's room, correct?" He finished and Sothis nodded.

"Correct!! I don't see why Arisa must apologize!! Well, it's a habit of her's but that is not the point!!" Sothis sighed as she saw the other three confused, "The point is, Arisa is a heavy sleeper, she heard nothing of what went down and was completely shocked to find the little one in her room." She said and Chris turned to Arisa.

"Hey Chris, who are you talking to?" Zander said.

"There is a fae here who witnessed the whole thing." Chris said and Zander's eyes went wide as he looked over to a frozen Dimitri and Lestia who just shrugged.

"Kiana, I apologize for my sister's behalf. Also, I know well Dimitri meant no harm. As punishment for Lestia, make sure to work her to the bone in your class and she forbidden from eating her favorite food for the whole month." Chris said and Lestia looked at him horrified.

"What?! But it was just a prank!!" Lestia tried to defend herself but one glare from Chris shut her up as he turned to his siblings.

"Sorry Lestia," Zander sighs as he turned to her, "but I'm with Chris on this one. What if she was sleeping naked?" He said and poor Arisa just hid her face.

Only during summer, she sleeps naked. Whoops.

"Zander, you're not helping." Lestia bluntly said because poor Dimitri had turned to a tomato at this point.

"My point is!!" Zander huffed, "You need to apologize." He said and Lestia pouted as she walked up to Arisa.

"Fine....I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't want to witness a soap opera and decided to get it over with." Lestia grumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Arisa just stared at the girl and looked over to Dimitri, who couldn't look her in the idea.

"Lestia," she spoke, "apology accepted but you’re not escaping my wrath during class." She said and Lestia pouted.

"Fine....." the princess sighs as everyone went to their respective rooms.

"I'm too old for this shit." Chris muttered as he went back to his room and Zander just yawns.

The Adrestian prince wasn't happy hearing that his little brother shared a bed with the girl. The feeling of jealousy wasn't what he was feeling. It was more towards what he feels when boys try to get close to his little sisters. There. The feeling he was feeling was protectiveness. He groans into his hands.

"Why do I feel this way with her?" Chris muttered to himself as he went to his rest room to bathe.

**[----------]**

"And that concludes what our vocabulary for this month will be. Reminder, next week I'll be showing everyone a demonstration of a modified version of Abraxas and Aura!! I'll demonstrate how exactly the direction of the sun comes to play to amplify it!" With her second day of class done, Arisa watched her students leave as nodded and talk to one another.

Some of the older students were preparing for a magic tournament that was happening in two weeks. Those entering need to speak to their professors and turn in an application at the office. She fixed her documents and made her books warp into her purse with a flick of her wrist.

"Umm....Professor?" Arisa blinked as she turned her head to see Annette walking up to her with a document in her hand.

"Oh Annette. Is everything alright?" Arisa smiled kindly as she finished putting away her materials and was taking out her medical supplies for the next class soon.

Annette shifted a bit nervously as she showed the poster to her.

"You want to enter the magic tournament?" She said and Annette nodded.

"I do!!! I really want to test myself how much I have grown and....I was wondering if.... you could prepare me?" She said a bit nervously and Arisa smiled warmly.

"I am more than happy to train you." Arisa said and Annette was brimming with joy, "Does the poster specify what magic you are using?" She said as Annette handed her the poster.

"It says Reason and Faith magic. But.....faith magic isn't my specialty. Reason is but...." Annette said and Arisa spoke as she placed her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"If I remember correctly.....Axe is your third one.....hmmmm..." Arisa hummed softly as she looked at the girl up and down.

"Annette," she said getting the girl's attention, "how about we train you for a bit in Faith magic to have you prepared for the Mage class?" She said and the girl blinked multiple times.

"Eh?" The girl was trying to process what she just said.

"Hmmm.....I have lessons with you and the others later on so I don't mind making some extra time to train you. Hmm...." Arisa said as she opened her notebook and looked inside it.

Written on one of your pages, was a reminder to teach Gale and Blizzard to Sylvian and Felix. She smiled and closed it.

"Thank you, thank you so much!!" Annette said as she jumped a bit excited.

Arisa patted her head and smiled. This girl was just too cute.

"No problem." She chuckled and waved the girl goodbye as she----!!

**Crash!!**

"Ow!! Who put this stupid barrel here?!"

Yeah...Arisa needs to keep an eye on her....

**[--------]**

"Now, the heart as we know it is the main body organ that keeps us alive as well as the brain." Second day of her medical classes and it was a roller coaster.

Well, a seminar, it was the same case with her earlier class. She could have had the day off today but no, she can't relax, and she didn't want to see Lestia one bit. She thought the princess was going to let her take her time, build a friendship with Dimitri before she revealed her identity but noooooo!!! Lestia straight up went "**_fuck it_**!!" And showed Dimitri who she really was.

"Now, how exactly does the brain also determine one's death? It can be declared dead if the brain has ceased all functions. Death of the brain can occur from accidental injuries or illnesses. High **blood pressure** can also cause bleeding in the brain and result in death. A brain **infection**, a **brain tumor** or a traumatic **injury** may cause the brain to swell and lead to death as well." She said as she projected a 3d image of the brain as it rotated in the air.

Many were writing down notes as she continued her lesson. Once more, Mercedes had decided to join her seminar, which Arisa was surprised by. There was just this strange feeling that wouldn't stop bothering her when she would see Mercedes. She noticed the girl would stare at her at times and seemed to be lost in thought. Sothis yawned as she floated around and decided to see what the students were up to. The first one she flew up to be that young man from Duscur, Kuza, and circled around him. Seems Arisa and all the students are too ingrained into the lecture because of all this knowledge. What's more, all the students here are beyond fascinated that such information like this was never in any of the textbooks they have read before. She didn't blame them. From what she has learned over the years, The Church of Serios had surpassed many, many, many advancements. Sothis looked back at the boy's notes and raised an eyebrow as he was writing in another journal.

"Speak with Lady Amir next week." Sothis muttered as she read the sentence and sighed.

She moved onto to the next student, which so happened to be Mercedes. She remembers the young girl well from those years back then. She had grown quite a bit, a mature young lady, age 17, but still a bit of a scatter brain.

"Unfortunately, during these situations when a person is declared brain dead. Fodlan does not have the tools and technology to help these people. Once brain dead.....they...can no longer live and the family members of the individual decided if they will disconnect them from life support. And worst were to come and they have no family members or friends that claim them....you have to make the choice." Arisa said bitterly and many in the class frowned or weren't happy with that answer.

But they understood why it had to be done. Sothis heard Mercedes sigh as she propped her elbow on the desk and rested her cheek on her hand. Mercedes was honestly enjoying the class since her specialty was faith magic, healing but also Reason. She listened to Kiana's lecture, or should she say...Arisa. How did she find out it was her? Only one person in the entire world wears a purple stone ring on their left hand on their index finger. The ring was unique, and she had gifted it to Arisa 5 years ago during The Day of Blessings. It was a one of a kind ring. She wondered how Sir Jeralt was doing, who treated her and her mother kindly. Who welcomed them like family to the village.

"Arisa....why did you change like that?" Mercedes muttered and Sothis stumbled back a bit but sighed as she floated back to the older girl.

The look of sadness, the look of tiredness, the look of solitude and hurt, they were in this girl's eyes despite the smile she wore. Sothis gently stoked Mercedes's head and smiled softly.

"You've done well young child. Do not lose hope. After all, you're family too." Sothis said and Mercedes blinked multiple times as she felt warmth over her head.

"Hmm...strange..." she thought and returned to listening to the lesson Arisa was speaking.

"Thus, that ends the seminar today. If you would want a far more advanced approach to these studies, I recommend reading Emily Zoltras's medical books." Arisa said as the bell rang, and the students began to walk out.

Mercedes could hear the conversations as she walked down the stairs. She was happy to see so many positive responses from her fellow students. Many were enjoying the class as they took down notes and listen to the lessons. She was near the door and looked back to her friend, who seemed to be in a sour mood today. She could just tell. Mercedes waited till everyone was gone and then walked up to her friend.

"Good evening Professor. Is everything alright?" Mercedes said kindly and Arisa turned to her surprised.

"Oh, Mercedes!! Sorry....I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Sorry if I made you worry." Arisa smile to her kindly as she fixed her papers.

"It's alright. We all have bad and good days. If it be alright, would you like to join me? I am going to eat a local cafe that just recently opened not too long ago. I heard its tea ice cream is divine." Mercedes chuckled.

Thankfully, Arisa didn't teach the children till tomorrow and she was in no mood to be in the palace.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

**[------]**

"One sweet caramel cake with a honey ginger tea and one triple milk cake with a green tea milk. Alright. Your orders will be out in 10 minutes. Thank you for coming out to the cafe." The waiter smiled kindly as he took the ladies order and left.

Mercedes smiled warmly as she saw Arisa looking out the window, her eyes looked lost in thought. The cafe the two went too was on the second floor of one of the buildings near the palace. It had a beautiful view of the lake and forest, not to also mention you could see different fae flying around. The two were sitting at a corner away from prying ears and eyes, also, it had the best view. Mercedes smiled softly and decided to play a little trick on her friend.

"Arisa, how is Sir Jeralt?" Mercedes said.

"Hm....? Dad is doing alright. He had been busy lately with j-------!!!!" The girl quickly turned to Mercedes in shock as a blush began to cover her face and the older girl giggled playfully as Arisa groans and buried her hands into her face.

"How......" Arisa looked up to her a bit nervously, "did you know?" She said and Mercedes smiled softly.

"Your ring." Mercedes pointed to the ring on her right hand, "I gave you that ring 5 years ago." She smiled and Arisa sighed as she gave her a warm smile.

"If it be alright, can I see how you actually look like?" Mercedes asked and Arisa nodded as she undid her spell.

Mercedes's eyes went wide as she looked at the once young girl had now grown to fully mature woman and was growing more. Arisa kept her eyes down as she felt Mercedes's gaze on her.

"You...you grown so beautiful!!" Mercedes was finally able to say as she put her hands together happily, "Look at you!! I remember when we were kids you used to say you wanted a bigger chest." She said and Arisa slammed her face on the table while Sothis had burst out laughing.

"Why did you have to bring that up?!" Arisa said as she looked up to her and Mercedes was giggling a lot.

"Well, there is actually another reason how I was able to find out." Mercedes said and cupped her hands together.

A small green small sphere formed and then it transformed into a young girl with pointy ears, and a pink dress made of rose petals and curly brown hair. But she looked more like a child. The little girl had her eyes closed and opened them, they revealed pink orbs that sparkled at the sight of Mercedes.

"A pixie child......." Sothis muttered softly as the little pixie raised her hands.

"Arisa, this Hymn. She's a fae I saved two years ago. Since then, I've taken her in, and she has been with me every sense." She said the little pixie named Hymn giggled happily as Mercedes gently touched her with her index finger and Arisa and Sothis could not help but coo at the cute sight.

"Hmmm...if I remember correctly, Pixies are a type of fae. Frequently take the form of hedgehogs. They’re naughty fairies who love playing practical jokes on humanity and оthеr Fae folk. Thеу lіkеwіѕе love to steal horses to ride. They live in flower gardens and are attracted to all types of flowers." Arisa said and Mercedes blinked.

"I did not know that. I guess I learned something new today." Mercedes giggled as the little pixie flapped her wings a bit.

"But, how did you find her?" Arisa asked and Mercedes smiled sadly.

"I usually tend the garden here in the academy. I was watering the hydrangeas because lately they haven't been growing and saw a group of aerials and wooly bugs huddled together in a group near the rose bushes. I walked over and saw they were protecting something." She explained as Hymn turned a bit to look over to Arisa and giggled happily when she saw Sothis.

"This little one's mother.....unfortunately did not make it." Mercedes said sadly remembering how she desperately tried to save the mother of Hymn and the other fae also tried to help her, "The other fae explained to me that they were attacked by a hawk and the mother tried to protect her child. Also...they usually don't trust humans but a selected few have. I happen to be one of them because I tried to help Hymn's mother." Mercedes smiled sadly as the little pixie squealed at the sight of the tea and cake a waiter brought. Even the waiter could not help but chuckle at the sight of the little one.

"Wait, we didn't order this." Arisa said as she noticed a cup of warm cream.

"It's alright. On the house. The manger saw the little fae and included it as a gift." He smiled as he placed their food down and smiled as he left.

Arisa and Mercedes nodded as the older girl gently put Hymn on her left palm and with her right index finger, touched the surface of the warm cream, creating a tiny droplet that floated and gently fed it to Hymn, who happily drank it.

"Oohhh!!! She's so cute!" Arisa squealed as Mercedes fed her.

"Back to the original topic," Mercedes said, "I noticed something strange whenever I tend the garden." She said and Arisa looked at her worried, "Usually the fae are there, enjoying being in the garden but the minute the director, Lady Cornelia, shows up, they immediately hide, leave or disappear completely. If it's anyone else, they stay but if she comes, they always leave." She said.

Arisa frowned as she looked over to the little one then Mercedes.

"Mercie, fae have the ability to sense positive and negative energy. The fact that the minute that woman shows up shows means that they sense she is filled with nothing but malice despite the kind smile she displays." Arisa said and Mercedes looked at Hymn worried.

"Just....please be careful." Arisa sighs and Mercedes nodded.

**[-------]**

After eating together, Mercedes and Arisa decided to hang out together around the Magic District. It was honestly Mercedes favorite place to be at. During the time in the cafe, the two caught up with each other. The older girl told her that she was adopted by a merchant here in Fhirdiad and Arisa knew what she meant. She asked her if her mother was doing well and Mercedes informed her that Miss Charlotte was living in a church here, unfortunately. Her adopted father didn't want to take the older woman in, only Mercedes. The older girl literally had to hold Arisa back from running off to kill the son of bitch of her stepfather.

"Mercie, how would you feel if your mother came to live in Remire Village with us?" Arisa said as the two girls were walking through a garden road towards a cottage near the woods.

"Oh, Arisa!! Are you serious? We can't possibly do that to you!" Mercedes said and Arisa shook her head.

"The people of Remire village would be more than happy to welcome her and you also. If you ever think of cutting ties with your stepfather, just say the word and I'll gladly take you home." Arisa smiled warmly as they reached the cottage.

"Oh Arisa....thank you." Mercedes smiled and saw her friend knock on the door, "Umm, what are we doing here? Is there someone you are seeing?" She asked and Arisa grinned.

"Yes actually and I think they will be glad to see you too." She said and the door opened, revealing Florencio, who was not in his Gremory dress but lab coat and hair tied up.

"Uncle!!" Arisa grinned hugged him.

"Haha!! If I knew you were coming to visit, I would have set up some mint green tea for you!!" Florencio laughed and noticed Mercedes.

"Well, I'll be!! Mercedes!!" Florencio grinned the older girl hugged him.

"Florencio it's been so long!!" Mercedes grinned as he let them come in and closed the door.

Inside the cottage was like the living room in her home except there were a couple of plants and once more, cats sleeping peacefully on the pillows on the floor.

"Take a seat you two. The Flufftruts are already bringing the tea along with snacks." Florencio smiled as he sat down across from them.

"It's good to see you again Mercedes!! It's been 5 years. Look at you, you look just like your mother!! How is she these days?" He asked as the Flufftruts set down the tea and snacks.

"Actually, uncle......." Arisa said and she turned to Mercedes who nodded and spoke.

Let's just say, both women had to hold back Florencio from going to murder Mercedes's stepfather.

**[----------]**

"Well......at least that is solved." Arisa sighed as the two girls were walking back to the city.

Mercedes chuckled as she took a bite out of the muffin Florencio had given her. She had never seen nor heard Florencio curse so many words before!!

"I'm sorry about that. Florencio usually goes into curse mode only when something really upsets him. But I'm glad it worked out." Arisa said.

"It's alright. Once again, thank you for allowing my mother to live with you all in Remire village. I'll have to talk to her first before she makes the decision. And....also, thank you. Your classes have been helping a lot. Also, out of curiosity, are you seeing anyone?" Mercedes giggled and Arisa did a double take.

"As in, do I have a lover?" Arisa barely choked out as they arrived at the closet gate, the Magic District.

They walked through the path, seeing the usual vendors and such. Mercedes actually wanted to buy a staff, so they stopped at a wand/staff/grimoire/magic tool shop. Inside they went, the placed filled with hundreds if not thousands of materials. Also, a couple of wooly bugs flying around. The scent of herbs filled their nostrils as they looked around. There were other people there also.

"Yes. I recall you saying you hope to find a boyfriend or girlfriend when we were making wishes 5 years ago?" Mercedes teased and Arisa's ears had turned red and Sothis was _"ooohhh la la~". _

Arisa quickly karate chopped the goddess before she answered her friend.

"Mercie!! That was 5 years ago!! But no, I'm not seeing anyone. But I admit....I do have a crush on someone. Well, three people actually." Arisa admitted and it was for a split second, but Arisa did not see that Mercedes's smile fell, just a tad bit.

"Ohh!! Any clues?" Mercedes smiled as she picked up a grimoire and opened it, the stupid book forcefully shut itself closed, scaring both.

"Ummm....let's look at the staffs." Arisa said as the older girl nodded quickly and they two shifted to the next ally quickly.

"Well.....I'm still sorting out my feelings with this person but I feel I have met them before." Arisa said referring to Chris.

The older boy had this relaxing atmosphere but just something felt familiar. Too familiar in fact and it was really bugging her, a lot.

"The feelings I have towards them is very conflicting. But not in a bad way!!" She said as she saw Mercedes look at her worried.

"Oh my. Hopefully you get it sort out. It may take some time but eventually the answer will come to you." Mercedes smiled as she picked up a staff with a green crystal in the center.

It curled in like a moon. Basically, they just found Mercedes's staff from FEH. The green gem hummed softly in the older girl's hands, and one of the store employees saw.

"Would you look at that." A young man said as he walked up to them, "It's rare to see a staff chose it's Master. That staff was made by Zoltan, the legendary blacksmith." He said and both girls looked at the staff, shocked.

"I'll get it wrapped up for you." He smiled as Mercedes nodded and handed it to him.

The employer went to the counter and began to wrap the staff nicely in a box.

"We're going to look around for a while more!" Arisa yelled out and they nodded.

The two girls moved onto the magic tool section and Arisa spoke.

"Hopefully I do. It's been bugging me a lot lately. Regarding my second crush.... they are...a bit younger than me, and worse, they are my students." She said referring to.....Dimitri and Edelgard.

Once again, Sothis went "_oooooh la la~"_ as she floated around her and Arisa smacked her on the head.

"Umm....Arisa? Why are you hitting the air?" Mercedes asked since she could not see Sothis holding her head in pain after the smack she got from her friend.

"Oh right.....I'm contracted to a fae. Unfortunately, you can't see her, only I can." Arisa said and Mercedes blinked.

"So that explains why Hymn was giggling so much at the cafe. Your friend was playing with her." She said and Arisa nodded, "But back to the subject_, ohhhh my~_ Arisa, quite the scandal!!" Mercedes teased and Arisa pouted.

"Yeah...." Arisa sighs as she picked up goddess ring along with a prayer ring.

"I'll be buying these two along with a new grimoire for wind magic." Arisa thought as she made a quick grab of a green book with emerald on the center of its cover.

The two girls went to the counter, about to pay for their items when they suddenly heard screaming and many turned to look outside the shop window, citizens running for their lives and.....

"SHIELD!!" Arisa suddenly screamed as she slammed her hand down onto the floor as she saw waves of flames on the verge of hitting the citizens and shielded them.

"All mages that can fight, follow me!!!" Arisa suddenly began ordering as she ran out of the shop and many others also ran out.

"Arisa!!" Mercedes said but the girl was gone.

The girl ran out of the shop and was followed by her fellow mages, the look of shock as she saw what had gotten inside the city.

"Those are vestals!!" A female mage yelled out as they spotted around 13 of them.

Vestals are female humanoid entities, their bodies made of pure flames, a bit similar to efreets.

"How did they get in the city?! They shouldn't be able too!!" A male mage yelled out.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now!!" Arisa yelled out and took out her wand, "Formation!!! Kingdom magic corps!!! Group Ice!!" Arisa yelled out as she stood in front of the group, and the mages nodded as they got in a circle formation behind her.

"Why are we following her orders?" A Male asked and a female on sneered at him.

"Idiot!! Don't you see that glass card on her neck?! She's a Holy Magus!!!" She said and the man paled.

"On my single...." Arisa raised her hand as the vestals finally spotted her and screamed as they charged.

"NOW!! GROUP ICE!!" She yelled and the mages began chanting an incantation.

Spears of ice began to form above the vestals and came crashing down. Arisa quickly changed her appearance as she heard the vestals scream as the spears came crashing down, luckily from the 13, 5 were immediately finished off.

"Professor Kiana!!" One of the female’s mages said as she quickly ran up to her and Arisa glared.

"Remain in formation!!" Arisa yelled and the woman nodded.

"What happened to that other girl?" Another mage said and Arisa sighed.

"I sent her to go get the Kingdom knights!! For now, we need to hold off these things!!" She yelled out.

"Everyone weapons up!! And follow my instructions!!" She yelled as the surviving vestal roared furiously at them and charged.

Unfortunately, the Magic District wasn't the only place being attacked.

**[----]**

**West Gate:**

"HYAAA!!" Zander yelled as he brought down his lance on a giant wolf beast, splitting its skull in half as lighting charged through it.

It fell down limp, but the first prince did not let down his guard down as he pulled out his bloody lance.

"Evacuate the citizens of this area!!" He ordered out as the priest and monks were doing just that.

"Your Highness!!" A knight ran up to him quickly.

"Report!" Zander ordered and the knight nodded.

"Have confirmed Lord Glenn is at the East gate with his soldiers fighting off the demonic Beast and vultures with Lord Sylvian. On the South Gate, Lord Chris along with Lady Gina are fighting off a demonic Beast and at the North Gate, Lady Kiana along with other magicians are fighting off vestals!!" The knight reported quickly, and Zander nodded.

"Thank you!!! Have a Magus inform my father of the situation!!" He said and the knight took off.

Zander charged at an incoming vulture and whistled. A loud howl alerted the vulture and its eye was suddenly ripped out by a pair of talons. Beautiful brown feather shinned in the air, a griffon roared out, Zander ran, jumping into the air, and perfectly landed on its saddle.

"Let's go Fireheart!!" He yelled out and the griffon named Fireheart yelled out loudly.

Flowing behind the prince, his battalions of pegasus knights followed behind him.

Only one question currently occupied the prince's mind. How the hell did they get into the city without the guards noticing?

**South Gate:**

"_Quake Σ_!!!" Gina yelled out as waves of black and string like words left her body and warped around the demonic Beast that dare come.

They howled in agony as their bodies were ripped apart to pieces. Gina's eyes glowed a blood red as she put away her glasses and undid her hair, letting it loose. Now she really did look like the female version of Hubert as the woman smirked as she took out her staff. It was carved of black wood and a green colored stone sat in the mouth of the eagle it was carved on.

"Gina, take care of the beast wolves." Chris said as he charged at the main demonic Beast with his steel gauntlets.

"Of course, _my king_." Gina bowed to him and turned towards the wolves, cackling like a mad woman as she casted Excalibur.

A tornado cutting winds slashed at the wolves, howled in agony. The woman cackled as she cast spell after spell, killing the beast, enjoying it. Chris cringed at her calling him _"King."_ God, he hated that tittle. He charged magic into his gauntlets as he brought them down on the demonic Beast.

_King._

_Emperor_

_Prince_

_Your Highness_

_My Lord_

He hated these titles with a passion. It was the very reason his father was ruined by those bloody nobles of traitors minus Mary, Zika and Urus. He had no crest and was honestly perfectly fine not having one because he could live how he desired. But he despised the burden it brought down on his sister. The two were raised differently despite being born of the same blood. Edelgard was raised to be the future Emperor of the Adrestian Empire while he and his other siblings were raised like normal royal kids. Yet, their father and mother treated and loved them all equally despite them having a Crest or not. Gina was six when she was assigned to serve him. The poor girl was shy, and rarely spoke. Chris unfortunately during that time was just barely learning to control his magic and accidentally saw Gina's memories when he held her hand to take her to the rose garden, hoping she would open up. Instead, his magic went out of control and he saw her memories. The girl was the second born child of House Vestra and went through horrific traumatic lessons that scared the girl for life, creating a second persona of hers. She would take on hits to protect her little brother, Hubert, from their father's wrath. Her own magic causes her to go out of control since she could not control it at the time but now.....

"Gina, that is enough." Chris hugged the girl from behind.

His arm had warped around her waist, he had removed one of his gauntlets to intertwine his left hand his hers, using an anti-magic spell to make her stop. The girl had stop cackling as her eye colors had returned, and her expression turned to shock as she looked up to see her lord holding her.

"W-Wha?! Did I go out of control again?!" The girl screeched and Chris shook his head and smiled softly to her.

"Almost but I got you. But I told you not to call me _King._" He smiled at her and she gulped.

"A-Ah...sorry." she stuttered, and he chuckled.

"Its alright. For now, we got the South Gate secured." He said as Gina finally registered the sight of a completely massacred demonic beast.

She saw a distant look in his eyes again as she saw the demonic Beast turn to ash before their eyes, only human skeletons remaining. Gina knew why her Lord hated being called King. Edelgard was raised to be Emperor yet he secretly took all the lessons that were taught to Edelgard. He hopped he could try and make the burden less by standing by her side. He had proposed new laws and ideas that to many sounded that they came from a mad man yet, those like Lady Mary, Duke Zika, and Count Urus were impressed and agreed with him. Chris was leader in her eyes, but also far too kind. He held some unknown burden that not even she or he knew about. He was searching for something unconsciously.

"Come on Gina. Let's meet with Kiana." Chris said and she nodded as the two ran towards the direction of the South gate.

Something changed within Chris when he met Kiana. Everyone around him saw an instant change with her. Even Edelgard noticed it. Chris had become more open. Before, he had this barrier he had put around himself, keeping his distance from everyone, even her, except his siblings. Especially Edelgard. He was always much gentler and kinder with her, like if she would break at any moment. That invisible wall had immediately collapsed when he met Kiana. Even if for a while, Gina hated to admit that she was jealous of the young girl. Yet, the relationship the Holy Magus and Adrestian prince reminded her of her relationship with her brother. The relationship between the Blaiddyd siblings. The relationship between him and his siblings. It felt, like Chris met had reunited with a long-lost sister.

_"Just who truly are you....Kiana?"_

**\- South Gate -**

"East gate Clear!!"

"North Gate, clear!!"

"West Gate!! Clear!!"

Arisa nodded as she created another barrier around the magicians helping her. The vestals were tougher than they looked and thankfully only two remained and were killed swiftly by her wind magic. A messenger from Zander had just arrived, informing her that Glenn, Sylvian, Zander, Chris and Gina have taken care of the other gates and they were cleared. But out of safety measures, they still had knights stationed there.

"Kiana!!" Mercedes finally ran out of the store and was running up to her.

"Mercie, stay back!!" Arisa yelled to her but....

Time seemed to slow down as Mercedes eyes went wide and Arisa's eyes widen as sudden beam of fire came out of nowhere and shot right through Mercedes chest, her right lung. The older girl could barely register as she saw the look of shock that fell upon her friend.

_"Not...like this....."_ Mercedes thought as her hand reached out.

The girl dropped down to the ground, her eyes wide as they became void of life. Up in the air, the main leader of the vestals, put its hand down and only stared.

"Ahh...ah...." Arisa's voice began to come to her throat as she processed everything that just happened, "**AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs, time pulse activating that spilt split second, reversing time.

Once again, the scene played but this time, Arisa quickly lunged at Mercedes and pushed her down, dodging the beam of fire. At the time Mercedes was originally killed, Chris was running towards their direction when he saw the world turn purple.

"What the?" The boy said as he saw he was suddenly back near the signs when they were originally halfway across the street.

"Lord Chris?" Gina stopped as she looked at him worried.

Wait.....weren't we...you know what? Never mind." He said and the two bolted again towards the magic district.

"Arisa, Arisa! Calm down!!" Arisa was shaking uncontrollably and could barely register Mercedes voice calling out to her, the girl was hugging Mercedes to her chest, her eyes wide, and shaking.

Arisa's eyes were flickering between mint green and brown as her grip around Mercedes only tighten. Years...it's been many years since she witnessed the death of a loved one- and used-time pulse. Her chest burned as her mentally was currently scattered.

"We're here!!" Mercedes turned as she saw a young man and woman running their way and the woman quickly casted barrier as another fire attack came at them.

Above them, floated a female vestal witch. Her body made of red and orange flames, yet her face was a blur. Her hair was long and straight, her bangs stopped just below the eyebrows. It tilts its head a bit, as if studying the magicians. It started at shaken girl yet could see the one with brown hair trying to calm her down. Then its eyes landed on...

**Chris.**

It began twitching uncontrollably as it's human like hands clutch its head, it curled its knees together as it floated, as if it was in agony.

"Aaahhhhh!!" Its scream sounded like a possessed female, Chris ordered the other mages to head to the other gates to heal others.

The scream was enough to make Arisa let go of Mercedes and stand up, her eyes flickering once more as they turned to look at the witch, pure rage was in them. Thankfully the magicians were gone and the only ones that remained were Mercedes, Chris, Gina and her. Her disguise spell shattered, revealing her true appearance. Gina was beyond confused at who she suddenly turned to. Arisa raised her hand, making the bow, The Inexhaustible, appearing in her hands, and lunged at the witch, firing arrows at it.

"She's pissed." Gina muttered as Chris quickly went to Mercedes.

"What happened?" He asked her and Mercedes shook her head.

"I don't know. I was on the verge of being attacked and she pushed down just on time yet..." Mercedes said and Chris finished her sentence.

"_She's acting as if you were killed_." He finished and Mercedes looked at him shocked.

"Gina!!" He yelled out and the girl nodded, "Please take her to a safe place. I'll take care of Arisa." He said as he looked over to the raging girl firing water attacks at the witch, who only kept dodging them.

"Please, let me stay!! I can help her!!" Mercedes tried to protest but Gina shook her head.

"I'm sorry but it's my Lord’s orders." She said and warped away with her.

Chris let go of a sigh as he made his gauntlets disappear and replaced them with black gloves, yet a green stone was on the top. He quickly jumped up and saw Arisa baring her teeth, like a feral beast.

"Please stop her!!" Sothis stormed over to him, "My voice won't reach her!! It's like she shut me out!!" She said and both quickly jumped back as an explosion happened.

"Cutting gale!!" Arisa screamed furiously as she sent another wind attack at the witch, who kept staring at her, despite dodging attacks.

The witch stared and stared, and then suddenly lunged at her, it's face only a few inches from Arisa's, making the girl lean back as fast as she could but single name made her movements freeze.

** _"Ed...el..gard...."_ **

That was enough to cause the witch to scream once again and sent her flying towards a building but was quickly caught by Chris.

"Yo!" He said, as his right arm had wrapped around her waist to catch her, and Sothis floated to them, worried.

"You fool!!" Sothis yelled at Arisa, who was now barely recovering from the frenzy state she was in, "How dare you lock me out?! If Chris wasn't nearby you would have gone completely out of control!!" Sothis yelled furiously at Arisa, who had placed a hand over her eyes.

"Sorry...sorry......I...saw.....I snapped...Mercedes...killed." Arisa could barely choke out, Sothis hugged her, the girl's eyes had turned back to normal, thankfully.

"I know dear...I saw it too. We'll talk about this later, for now....we need to focus on that witch." Sothis said as the three turned to the witch, who clutched its head and screamed.

"I noticed it wasn't fighting back." Chris spoke as he took a step forward.

"Arisa, head to the East gate. Make sure to change back to your appearance. Also, I sent a telepathic message to Gina to not say a single word of what she witnessed about you." He said and she looked down to the floor.

"Also, introduce me to that friend of yours." He smirked and barely dodge her water attack on him.

"Hands off Mercie." Arisa said as she changed her appearance again.

"Chris....one more thing..." she said and he stopped, "the vestal witch.... said Edelgard's name." She said and Chris's went wide, and she warped away.

He had narrowed his eyes as he turned to the witch that kept clutching its head, screaming, its voice was that of a young girl. He walked towards it, he could tell its face was a blur.

"Aaahhh!! Aahhhh!! Noooooo!!!" It screamed and launched a fire attack once more, but Chris used the shield he had to protect himself.

Whispers, whispers. He could hear the souls that others could not see whisper to each other. He could see the ghosts of those who have passed on still hiding in the shadows and a few looking at the witch in pity and others worried.

"Help her." A little boy floated up to him and Chris nodded as he turns back to the witch.

"Who are you?" He spoke, the witch turning his way despite clutching her head.

"_Argghh....stop........stop.....I want to go home....."_ the voice was now far more clearer, it's blurry face now becoming much clearer.

"Aaahhh...ahhh....." it's hand reaching out to him, lava like tears seem to fall from its eyes.

"C-Chris.....**_Ris_**......" he froze at the name "**Ris."**

Only one person in the entire world called him that nickname.

**[------]**

_"So, tell me exactly what these experiments cause the victim." He said to Arisa since the two were alone in the cafe._

_He could not believe what he was hearing as he was doing everything in his power does not stand up and walk away at the ridiculous story, he was hearing but he somehow knew she was not lying. Arisa had taken out a document and handed it to him. He began reading it and frowned more._

_"From what I managed to find, the results would obviously be death, turned to a demonic beast, another thing I found is that some of the victims have been sacrificed for some time ritual spell to try and make the process of implanting Crest less painful. The results are turning into some type of monster. One I read is that females’ victims have turned to vestals." Arisa said and Chris was taking deep breaths._

_"So you're saying.....my siblings....every single one of my siblings....are being turned to test subjects by those damn bloody traitors 7 nobles?!" He roared furiously as he looked at the list of names, his hands shaking._

**[------]**

"Oh _Heather........"_ the face of the witch had now become clear, revealing a young woman who wept.

**_Heather von Liya Hersvelg_**, the oldest and first princess of the Adrestian Empire, age 25, was sacrificed for ritual and the result was her turning to this. The witch cried as she wanted to hold his hand but did not wish to hurt him.

"_Chris....chris.....home....I wAnt....to....go..HoMe_...." she cried as she retracted her hand, yet her eyes went wide as he quickly held her hand, despite the burning sensation he was feeling.

"Oh sis.....what have they done to you.....?" He whispered and the unexpected happened.

_"My....who would have thought I see this happen."_

The boy quickly summons his axe and pointed it at the white-haired girl who looked like a walking corpse, floating in the air.

"Unlike Sothis, I can travel wherever I wish. Though I am surprised you can see me." The girl said and saw some strange symbol in her eyes.

"Who are you....?" He growled and Heather hissed at the girl.

"You can save her." The girl said and he narrowed his eyes," Its east really. Form a contract with her and she will be at your command." The girl smirked as Chris looked at his sister then back to her.

"My sister....is no slave...nor servant." He growled furiously at her.

"Hmph. Then do you want her to be killed by your fellow knights?" The girl said and he hesitated.

"Listen here punk." The girl hissed, "At this rate, your little vestal sister will be killed because she was part of the group that attacked the Kingdom. Do you want that? Or do you want revenge on those who have harmed your family?" She smiled and he looked at her shocked.

"You know who did this?" He muttered.

"One name." The girl smirked, "Cornelia." Was all she said and disappeared in a shower of snow.

Chris fist shook a he processes everything that just went down and turned to Heather, who blinked as he extended his hand to her. He will save his siblings.

_"Let's go home."_

**[----------]**

"Arrghhh...Rrraaahhhhh!!!"

Her body was in agony as she felt the shift of magic again. Not only she felt it, but she could see Sothis was in pain also. Thankfully, she had warped into an alleyway near the gate, her back slid down the stone wall, she sat down, panting as she held her stomach, her knees spread out in a W. The scene of Mercedes killed played before her again and she gritted her teeth. The last time she lost control like that was 5 years ago. But that was her own emotions and it was like that again. The first time she witnessed death when she was 4 years old. The memory of when she nearly killed that bandit never left her mind. Then when she made her first kill was on the way to Dadga. The first time she witnesses the death of someone she cares was Ili. That was the first time she had officially snapped. The second time she witnessed death was with Anna. She never forgot how the sword came down on the red-haired woman and used Time pulse to save her. Now, seeing Mercedes be killed......

"Haha......I really am starting....to lose it....." Arisa sobbed as she closed her eyes and Sothis disappeared in a shower of green dust, leaving her alone.

She undid her spell and just stared blankly at the bit of sky that could be seen. Now that she remembers....it was near the time when the rain comes. The sky was gray, and the first drop of rain fell. All Arisa did was stare as the rain kept falling, and then turn to full downpour. The girl sat in silence till she heard running footsteps. She assumed it was a cat and closed her eyes, letting herself drown at the sound of the rain falling, and soaking her wet. She was silent and let herself wept. She hated these changes. She was just so out of control of her emotions lately and she hated that. It felt like she was in the hospital again. She hated hospital rooms yet, looking around, she felt she was in one again. Again, she could hear small footsteps and thinking it was a cat again.

_How very wrong she was._

She felt a warm hand on her cheek, opening her eyes and seeing baby blue ones looking at her worried. She hadn't fully registered who it was but....she reached out, touching their cheek, caressing it gently like a mother would. She smiled softly and spoke, just barely a whisper.

"How......can fate be so cruel.....?" She muttered softly as she stared at those eyes.

Those innocent eyes. How can fate hurt them? How could fate harm them?

"_On...an....ocean of stars....."_ she sings softly to those blue eyes, their owner was silent as they wept, "_lo an angel they see.....untouched by the war....that they waged..."_ she kept singing weakly.

**[----]**

"Dimitri!!!" Edelgard ran through the city, yelling out the prince's name.

The boy had run off when Zander and Glenn said that Kiana could not be found anywhere and was last seen fighting a vestal along with her brother.

"Dimitri where are you!!?!" She yelled out once more, the rain pouring down hard.

She ripped off her wig, revealing her white hair. She was sick and tired of wearing that damn thing!! She kept running around, calling out his name yet nothing.

"Edelgard!!" She turned when she heard footsteps heading her way and could not help but jump into their arms.

"Big brother!!" Edelgard yelled out as he caught her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm alright El. I'm alright." He whispered and she looked at him worried.

"It's Dimitri....he ran off. I can't find him." She said and he nodded.

"I can find him." Chris said and closed his eyes, hearing the voices of the spirits speak.

He ran with his sister in his arms towards an empty alleyway and there, they found Dimitri but also, Edelgard blinked seeing the unfamiliar girl with forest colored hair and eyes.

_"And though I am gone.....just ash in the wind....."_ her heart dropped as she heard the older girl singing so sadly as she gently held Dimitri's cheek.

It was clear she was injured even if she was doing what she could to hide it.

"_One life surrenders....so yours may begin...._" the girl kept singing softly as Dimitri wept as he held her hand.

"Dimitri....." Edelgard whispered as she walked up to them with her brother and looked at them worried.

"Arisa...please.....it's going to be alright...."Dimitri sobbed as she kept singing, her eyes turning hazy yet she could not hear his voice.

"_Courage my children......this is your song....."_ Arisa sung and Edelgard was shocked to learn this was the girl that Dimitri admired so much.

She looked so...broken.... Did she get injured while protecting citizens? She also noticed the streaks of white hair the girl had, and her heart stopped. Was she a victim just like her? Chris walked up and knelt, placing his hand on her forehead, applying some healing magic he knew.

"_I am the earth......I will make you strong......_" she finished, and her dazed eyes looked at Dimitri then to Edelgard and lastly Chris.

Arisa could not help but cry and laugh softly as she stared at Chris and muttered softly.

"**_Christian_**.......you're here.......how much....I missed you...." she smiled softly and Chris's eyes went wide as he suddenly backed away.

"Arisa.....you....how do you....." only he knew the name.

It was a name that kept coming to his mind all these years, yet he did not know why. It was a name that sounded too familiar yet when it left her lips, he could not help but cry. For some reason, a feeling of happiness rose in his chest when she called him that.

"Stay with us Arisa!!" Dimitri suddenly yelled as her hand suddenly went limp and her eyes closed.

"Don't die, don't die!!" Dimitri cried as he touched her cheek and a smile was on her face despite how pale she looked.

Chris quickly picked her up and ran towards Emily's clinic, his siblings following him.

For the rest of the week, classes at the academy were put on hold for repairs since it was closer to the North gate. The damage on it was seriously bad and many had their work cut out.

**\- Palace: Cornelia's Office -**

"So you're saying......" the woman was doing everything in her power not to snap the necks of her personal magicians, "That the ritual was a success but the result was that vestal witch to go out of control and set free our monsters and failed test subjects?!" She said furiously and the mages bowed their heads as she slammed her hands on her desk.

"The first princess put up a fight none of us ever expected. Literally managed to RIP out Solon's left eye with her hands." One mage said and Cornelia took in a deep breath as she sat back down and glared.

"You realize...all those subjects were killed by the knights and had valuable information?! Now they are gone!!" She yelled.

"We were able to confirm that the first princess had become a vestal witch. Her original power had transferred to the spell needed for the second phase to implant the Crest of Flames into the Adrestian princess. The witch is alive." The other mage said.

"Good." Cornelia huffed, "Capture her and lock her up. Her heart will be used for the _Forbidden Spell of Zahras_ when the day the Fell Star is found." Cornelia said.

"That's a bigger problem." One mage said and Cornelia looked ready to murder them as he skin had turned a pale blue, nearly undoing her spell to reveal her true appearance as a person of Those Who Slither in The Dark, "The witch has formed a contract with the prince, Chris." The mage said and Cornelia appeared in front of the mage, her hand on their neck, choking, her spell completely undone, revealing a woman with pale blue skin, orange pale hair, black makeup on her eyes she wore, her lips a red color.

"What did you just say?" The woman growled furiously.

"The vestal witch......has formed a contract...with the fourth prince......becoming.....his familiar...." the mage barely managed to choke out.

Cornelia was pissed. Everything was going wrong. But....

"You two may have failed but we still have two very useful pawns..." she smirked as she walked up to her crystal ball, letting go of the mage, and it showed the image of Kiana and also Lady Patricia, "The girl of knowledge I will personally take care of. In the meantime, I'll keep building up my friendship with the foolish queen who so desperately desires to see her family." She said as her eyes zoomed in on Kiana.

"That girl knows far more than she is letting on. I will have her...one way or another. It is not a secret that she loves the children. I could blackmail her but unfortunately, I do not have enough information on her. Seems I'll have to investigate her background." She huffed and turned back to her mages.

"Let the prince keep the witch. It's only a matter of time till he returns to the Empire and will become out newest test subject. Hmph....he may even survive because the blood of anti-magic users runs within his veins. Sadly no one in his family inherited but him." Cornelia said.

Unknown to her, the very same girl that suggested that Chris form a contract with the witch was watching her.

"My my....so she still wants to bring hell even after Alexandra messed up your face." It was Cirina.

The only reason she can travel this far is because Alexandra was currently asleep as she was traveling with Jeralt in Empire territory and Amir will be arriving on Friday rather than next week. Cirina chuckled as she floated around and listened to what the woman was ordering to her men. Once more, Cirina giggled and....

**CRACK!!!**

Cornelia quickly took out her staff to attack but only saw her crystal ball had cracked to pieces and saw what seemed like frost forming on it. The woman had narrowed her eyes as she looked around, her magicians getting to position to defend her yet...

Her eyes went wide as she felt like someone had covered her eyes, a whisper in her ear.

_"Everything is a liar~"_

The horrible sensation was at the back of her neck again as she whipped her head yet saw no one. Fear was something she as an Agarthan should not feel. It was unnecessary to feel, yet this human emotion she felt. Fear. Fear.

**[-----]**

Cirina floated above the Kingdom, looking down at it with her crimson colored eyes looked down at Capital. She could see a strange brown-haired boy carrying Arisa to Emily's clinic, that was already packed with people. The two younger children looked worried also. He explained to her what happened, and that girl Mercedes was there also, worried as Emily had Arisa rushed to a room. She was silent as she watched this and had already informed the king that "_Kiana_" was sent to the village that was attacked by demonic beast by her orders. Cirina scoffed as she recognized the damn older woman despite hiding her true appearance.

"Aunty Noa...." Cirina muttered as she turned her attention to different sides of the city and spotted Cornelia's men moving in the shadows.

She looked towards the palace and saw King Lambert giving orders to his staff and knights to tend to the citizens and distribute supplies. He was getting report after report of what happened. His older son, Zander and his daughter, were also helping distribute supplies. Knights were stationed at the gates to make sure no more attacks came.

"Hphm....foolish humans....**_The Day of Ruin_** has yet to come. 6 more years and hell will break." She said and turned to fly away but froze as she looked at the spirit of an older woman.

Someone who deeply locked themselves away deep in her vessel's mind.

"Listen you bitch....." the see through older woman growled furiously," how dare you open the forbidden door in _"my"_ mind?" The woman said and Cirina mockingly rested her hand on her cheek.

"Your mind? Please, you locked yourself away to protect your "_former_" friend as well to save Alexandra. Now then...**_Theresa_**......why won't you come out already?" Cirina said coyly to her.

"I have no place in this world. I shouldn't even be here, yet I live within Alexandra because she is me and I am her." Theresa said and Cirina snorted as she floated past her.

_"Well, make up your damn mind because the first crack in Arisa has taken place. After all, like a joker says, **"Madness is just like gravity. All it needs is a little push**."_

**Chapter 25: Flicker: Part 1: The First Crack**

**[-------]**

** _So, the first crack of Arisa's mentally is finally happening. This chapter I wanted to focus on specific spots on Arisa's relationship with different people. First, we have her mentally. Second, how it's starting to affect her. We see her interact with The Palace children, next Annette, then we have Mercedes, who she had not seen in five years. Arisa had not used time pulse since the time she saved Anna and as we saw, it put a huge strain on her body because she reversed time a full 5 minutes back. She had yet to reach its full potential. Next, we have her reaction at seeing someone she deeply cares about being killed before her eyes. That made her nearly snap. When the Tragedy of Duscur chapters come, we will see the full and actual damage that has been done and how everything affected her throughout the years._ **

** _The next Chapter we will focus on her relationship with Edelgard, Linhart and my newest OC, Kuza. Also, surprise, surprise on Cornelia's part. But seriously!! Nintendo, why didn't you give her a Shambhala form like you did to Kronya, Solon, and Thales!!?!?! Also, if the link did not work, look up rougemagi on Tumblr because that is where most update notices will happen as well as art for my OC's. Please note, I am not a professional artist. Lastly, I literally looked up the monster list for Three Houses and I'm like...wtf??....WTF is this??!! So little choices!!! Like seriously, Nintendo you could have added more!! The vestals from Valentia, or the Faceless from Fates, or the Risen from Awakening!! Like come on!!! Yeah, I get there are Demonic beast and such but add mmooorrrreeee!!! Hoping the DLC adds more new enemies. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for right?_ **

** _The concept of the vestals is a bit similar to Shadows of Valentia, but a bit different. Instead of being sacrificed to a dark god, it is more towards being sacrificed for a spell or ritual so it can be successful when doing the blood reconstruction surgery that Those Who Slither in The Dark, do. It is to increase the success rate or make the pain more bearable. In this case, if the sacrifice was a success, the victim will either die, turn to a demonic beast, or if female, turn to a vestal. And if the emotions of that female are stronger than what anticipated, they will turn to a Vestal Witch. _ **

** _Questions asked now will be answered:_ **

** _SilverWolf227:_ **

** _Arisa is already doing that. All I will say is be patient and you will see the results. I want to build up the story and not dive into the problem immediately. That was a huge mistake I would do in my past stories and thankfully I learned from those mistakes. It is better to build up then to just dive in._ **

** _Stormtide Leviathan: _ **

** _AAAHHHHHHH!!! Thank you so much!!! It's an honor you are reading my story!!! Your story is amazing and is a huge inspiration!! I hope you continue your amazing story too!!_ **

** _Blaze2121: _ **

** _Arisa meeting Catherine takes place before the Tragedy of Duscur. Meaning she isn't labeled a criminal yet in the Kingdom. She had just recently graduated before meeting Arisa and is working as a knight to serve Lady Rhea, since she did save her life. Eventually there will be tension between her and Arisa when the Tragedy hits but not enough that there will be straight murder between them._ **

** _Question two: _ **

** _Both Dimitri and Edelgard are interested in her. Dimitri because she did save his life and the memories, she erased of herself when he was younger (she still regrets it to this day), had come back the day Hana accidentally caused Arisa to awaken the Crest of Flames, making the Hero's Relics react. _ **

** _Edelgard is interested in her because Dimitri talks about her...A LOT. He has this deep attachment to her. Puppy love in a way. The other....well I'll let you figure that out as the story continues. Now, back to Edelgard, she and Arisa's relationship will build up in the next chapter._ **

** _And yes. I know how you feel when it comes to reading fanfics XD it always happens._ **

** _ArashiGodess: _ **

** _No, Arisa had never killed in her past life. So, her nearly killing that bandit was a huge slap from reality that she would have to learn survival skills since she isn't in the 21st century anymore. As for hurting people when it came to fencing in her past, it only happened once but it was nothing serious. She added a bit too much force when she did a trust to the chest on her opponent. She tries to be careful because she can be competitive at times._ **

** _Also.....SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Don't talk about my husbando here XD_ **

** _Well that's all!!! Also, the character profile will be updated over time so keep a lookout on it!!_ **

** **

** **


	29. Chapter 26: Flicker: Part 2: Silent Plea

**\- 2 Days Later: Thursday -**

It's been two days since the beastial attack on Fhirdiad and many were still scared another sudden attack would happen. It was confirmed that the attack of beast not just occur in the Kingdom but in The Empire, Alliance and Garreg Mach as well. Mainly the Capital cities of those places. Many of the Lords were in complete shambles at what happened and the jobs for mercenaries has increased as well for the knights. Medics have been going back and forth because of the amount of people that were injured. Thankfully no one lost their lives, but many were still injured. Jeralt, Alexandra and his team of mercenaries were in Enbarr at the times and defended the city as they could. In a village near the Kingdom, Amir had taken down a horde of beast wolves that attacked the village using her Hero's Relic that was forged from her Zoltan Axe. She still held a grudge towards Arisa for hiding from her for 6 damn months 5 years ago. She named it, **_Mjölnir,_** because of the black lighting that would burst from it when she stuck it down. Like she had become one with shadows of the storms. It also went perfectly well with her Crest. The villagers thanked her, and she continued towards the capital. Florencio, Emily and surprisingly Cornelia were all working nonstop tending the wounded. As much as Emily hated Cornelia even being present in her clinic, because the old hag was literally banned from even setting a foot in it, they had to work together to tend the wounded. Emily had also reported to the king that by her orders, she had sent Kiana to travel to the villages that were attacked by beast. True, that was a lie and it was her own people tending the villagers.

Emily ripped off her gloves and threw them into the trash can as she flopped down onto a chair and groans into her hands. She was currently in her adult form, which had taken everyone by surprise, but it had to be done. She used a portion of the magic she had reserved away to heal many and especially......

"Umm...Emily? Are you alright?" Oh goddess, it was a blessing to Emily when she heard the familiar sweet and airy voice of an angel near her.

"Mercedes.....I'm in agony...tried..." Emily said to her younger cousin, who sat down next to her and had brought her a cup of tea to try and help her relax.

"This isn't exactly the best way for reunion...." Mercedes muttered softly as she handed the cup of tea to the older woman, who smiled sadly at the scent of it, cinnamon and ginger.

"I know.....it's been so long but with everything that went down two days ago...sigh...." Emily sighs as she took a sip and felt her body relax a bit.

"How is....Arisa....?" Mercedes asked and Emily froze.

She slowly put down her cup and quickly looked left and right to make sure they were alone.

"You have forbidden anyone from entering her room. Much less, you even put a barrier around it." Mercedes said and Emily sighs.

Unknown to them, Edelgard was listening to the conversation, and was hiding. Originally, she was going to ask Emily if she could do a check up on her but now hearing information on the girl caught her attention more. She no longer wore her wig and even had a chance to speak with her mother in secret. The woman had burst into tears and kept asking her why her hair was white and what happened but Edelgard just said it was the cause of an accident of her trying to make a potion and failed at it. Sure...

"Arisa.....is going through a magic shift." She said and Edelgard was confused at this while Mercedes gasped.

"Is she....going to enter a magic coma?!" Mercedes said worried and Emily sighs.

"The possibility is....high.....for the goddess's sake...why now?!!? I had never seen such extreme shift in magic that causes the person to literally scream in agony and almost puke blood!! This is because of her Cr-----" she quickly stopped herself from saying anymore as she saw Mercedes narrow her eyes.

"Her what? Say it." It was extremely rare for Mercedes's tone to become cold as ice but when it involves family, then it will really show itself.

Edelgard shivered at her tone and gulped as kept listening.

"Just....promise me you will not say one word." Emily said and Mercedes nodded.

"It's...her Crest. It's a bit...special." she said and Mercedes frowns.

"How special are we talking about?" Mercedes said and Emily looked at her seriously.

"Like really special. And if she isn't careful, her body reacts to her overusing its power and is forcing itself to adapt to the changes. Basically, puberty at a whole new level of agony." Emily explains and Mercedes cringed a bit.

"Arisa told me everything that has been happening to her. Especially the agonizing changes she went through these past 5 years. The fact that her body is even still one piece is a miracle." She said.

"You speak of it....reminds me of The Devouring and The Crushing....." Mercedes said as the grip on her cup of tea tighten a bit, her lips shut tightly, and her eyes closed a bit.

Edelgard felt her blood run cold as she heard the names of the two illnesses. She remembers one of her brothers went through them both because he managed to survive the first phase of the Crest Implementation but....his power went out of control and caused serious damage, killing him later on in his sleep.

"What you saw when Arisa attacked that monster was the Crushing taking over her. Mercedes, I'm going to be honest with you. She saw you die. She saw you be killed and used the power of her Crest to change the flow of time and save you." Emily said and Mercedes's looked at her shocked.

"I...died.....?" The 17-year-old said and was shaking a bit.

"Originally, you were supposed to die." Emily sighed as she took another sip of her tea, "But, Arisa managed to prevent it.... but at the cost of her own sanity at the rate it's going." She said and put her cup down.

Emily stared at the cup, void of any emotions and bit her lip.

"Only Nabateans go through these extreme changes.....as our bodies grow to full adulthood over time, hell...I suffered them back then but I managed to avoid it this time because of my fusion process. But.....Arisa is human....yet....the blood of Nabateans runs through her veins and it's clashing with her human blood......" Emily thought, and sighs.

She just prays she can help her.

**[------**]

"Miss Arisa's room?" Funny how Sophia was Emily's assistant in her clinic.

The pink blue haired woman blinked down at the white-haired girl who nodded.

"I want to see Arisa." Edelgard said and Sophia shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lady Edelgard but no one can see her. Believe me, you aren't the first to ask this. His highness, Prince Dimitri along with Lord Chris have come also but even they were denied." Sophia said and Edelgard puffed her cheeks and tried to do a cute face that always broke Chris, her secret weapon, and she could see Sophia cracking.

"W-Well....ummm....." and Edelgard pouted and looked down to the ground, little tears in her eyes "Room 23 in the third floor!!!" Sophia squealed and made a run for it like if Hel was after her head.

"Victory." Edelgard said smugly as she went to the magic elevator and pressed the button to the third floor.

The girl crossed her arms and let go of a sigh.

"Why am I doing this?" Edelgard said out loud as she waited patiently for the elevator to take her up.

Why was she going to meet this girl when she was just in a chaotic state? The condition she saw her two days ago left a huge imprint on her mind. Once more, the Crest were to blame. It was obvious she shouldn't have heard that conversation Emily was having with the other girl and what's more, the fact that this Arisa was a walking time bomb. Edelgard snapped out of it when she heard the ring of the elevator, showing that she had arrived at the third floor. She stepped out and looked around. The third floor was made especially for patients that were in very serious conditions. Around 23 rooms made especially for such. There were windows to let the sun come in and brown currents that were partly opened. A few shutter windows and a desk where the receptionist sat but thankfully no one was there currently. Edelgard thankfully was small and her brother taught her a strange technique that allowed to not make a single noise when she walks or runs. She walked around for a few minutes and found it.

**Room 23: Arisa**

Edelgard was silent as she stared at the door and knocked. Silence. Right when she was going to knock again, the door opened, revealing......

"Beautiful.........." the words left Edelgard's lips as she stared with wide eyes at the older girl.

Arisa's hair had grown extremely long once more to the point it spilled on the floor beautiful. Now Edelgard understood why Dimitri calls her a forest fairy. She had light brown pale colored hair that faded to a dark teal color, her eyes matched her hair also. Her skin was only just a slight tan but nice. She currently wore a light green hospital gown and the girl wore plain white fluffy slippers. Yet, despite looking like a living fairytale entity, Arisa looked tired, completely worn out. There were bags under her eyes and just looked ready to drop at any moment. Arisa blinked multiple times as she looked at the girl and process what she just said. What Edelgard did not expect was her slamming the door shut in her face then reopening again and slamming it shut.

"Not exactly a good first impression....." Edelgard sweat drops as the door opened again and this time it wasn't slammed shut in her face.

"I am....very sorry!!" Arisa bowed to her repeatedly, "I thought you were Emily and took me awhile to process you weren't." Arisa said as she stopped bowing and Edelgard blinked.

"Cough!! It is alright. May I come in?" Edelgard asked and Arisa nodded, moving a bit to let her in.

The hospital room looked more like a nice living room. The room was painted in made it look like inside a cabin. There was a fireplace keeping the place warm, a balcony where the patient could walk out for fresh air if they desire. A vase filled with forget-me-knots and a bowl of fresh fruits. Arisa picked up fruit that was the shape of a 5-pointed star and broke it in half, handed her one of the halves.

"It's paopu fruit. Try it." Arisa smiled warmly yet Edelgard stared but politely took the fruit as Arisa sat down on the couch and Edelgard across from her.

"It’s nice to meet you. Edelgard correct? Dimitri had talked about you a lot along with Chris." Arisa smiled warmly to her yet Edelgard could help but think her warm smile looked familiar.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Arisa. Yes, I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, Fourth princess of the Adrestian Empire." Edelgard said as she took a bite of her fruit and could not help letting her eyes go wide at the amazing taste of it.

Arisa chuckled as she took a bite of her own and swallowed.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Arisa asked as she picked up her tea and took a sip.

Edelgard was silent as she looked down to her lap. That's right, why did she come here? Why did she want to meet this Arisa? Why did she want to meet the girl that she had only heard from Dimitri and had grown jealous of her without even meeting her till now? At the same time....she understood why Dimitri talked about her so much. She was beautiful. Literally looked like a walking entity from a fairytale yet Edelgard could see the same loneliness her mother's eyes held.

"I.....I.....what does Dimitri see in you?" Edelgard muttered bitterly and Arisa blinked, and scratched her cheek a bit.

"Believe me, I ask myself the same question." Arisa answered truthfully.

"Seriously?" Edelgard said as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'm a mercenary. I understand he may have an attachment to me due me saving his life when he was two years old. Seems I caused quite an impression on him." Arisa said a bit nervously as she placed her cup down on the table and let go of a sigh.

"He calls you a Forest Fairy." Edelgard bluntly said and could not help but burst out laughing at how Red the older girl was turning.

"Okay...that is too much...." Arisa whimpered as she buried her face into her hands.

"Your attitude and personality....you're Kiana aren't you?" Edelgard said and Arisa froze.

"Don't worry Professor, I won't say anything. Even if it has only been one day you taught classes....I....honestly enjoyed it." Edelgard smiled softly, "I....haven't felt like happy like that....in along time. The class felt....like home." She said softly and she meant it.

Edelgard felt happy, safe, like she was home. After everything that has happened, the death of her siblings and the horrific things done to her, she finally had happiness. Arisa felt tears fall and quickly wiped them and before Edelgard knew it, she was being hugged warmly to the older girl's chest.

"You have been through a lot.... haven’t you?" Arisa muttered softly and Edelgard's eyes widened, not moving.

"There things we cannot say...there things we cannot do...but even in the darkest moments, that glimmer of hope will never leave. Regards how deep we fall to the darkness; someone will always reach out their hand to us. Even if we are alone. Let it out......it's alright to cry. It's alright to be weak. It's alright to be angry. So, let it free." Arisa muttered softly and the first tears fell from Edelgard's eyes.

She cried softly and her voice grew louder as she began wailing loudly. The warmth she felt being held like this, was unlike anything before. Edelgard truly felt loved and cared for, despite only just meeting her, yet....she did not feel like a stranger. The girl had her eyes closed as Arisa's magic shift began again, yet the older girl was not in pain. Arisa closed her eyes and looked up to the ceiling, her pupils becoming the Crest of Flames as she activated her Crest surpassing spell, letting her own magic energy flow into the girl. Edelgard's hair had turned completely brown once more as well as her eyes turned back to their original color. It was strange that a streak of her hair had not turned white, but it could be possible because the girl had so much magical energy in her that she had to release it in some form. Two hours passed and both girls dozed off sleeping together in each other's arms.

**[--------]**

"For the 100th time......I said no!!" Emily was doing everything in her power not to strangle the Prince of Blaiddyd as he tried to do puppy dog eyes on her to let him see Arisa.

"Come on Emily!!! There's nothing wrong with us at visiting her!!" Ingrid said and Felix nodded.

"Unfortunately for you!" Emily glared at the group, "She is in no state to see anyone! Unless you all want to witness her in agony, and suffer mood swings, get out!!" She roared and not to far away, Cornelia rolled her eyes as she was sipping tea with Florencio, who had his face planted on the table.

"So....how exactly did your niece end up like that?" The woman said as the older man let go of a sigh as he sat up normally.

"My niece has the tendency of overworking herself when it comes to other people and pushes too far at times." He said and Cornelia nodded.

"Would it be alright if I could look at her? Emily won't even let get near the girl's room." She said and Florencio shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm sure Emily has her reasons and I respect them." He sighs and Cornelia hid her frown with her fan.

Just when she was about to speak again, the door to the clinic slammed open, scaring the daylights out of everyone and they saw Chris storm over to Emily along Zander, Gina, Lestia and Glenn, who were trying to stop the prince from doing anything stupid. Hubert was with them also but, where was Edelgard? The prince stopped a few feet from the older woman and glared.

"Where's Edelgard? The last time she was seen was here." He said and Emily blinked.

"I haven't seen Edelgard at all. Is something wrong?" She said and Chris's aura seemed to darken.

"Where....is my...sister...?" He nearly growled.

"Whoa whoa!!!" Emily backed away, "What's gotten into you?!! Look, I get you're worried but this extreme?!" She said and Gina sighs.

"Edelgard has been missing since this morning." Gina said and Emily went "_ooooohhhhhh..._.".

"Okay then. Let's get Sophia quickly." Emily said and called for the pink haired woman, who instantly warped besides her.

"Well hello lady~" Sylvain and Zander cooed and the two instantly got their ears pulled by Ingrid and Lestia.

"Sophia, have you or any of the staff seen Edelgard here?" She asked and Sophia sighs.

"Yes. She went to Lady Arisa's room." She said and instantly Emily bolted to the elevator.

"Relax Chris. I haven't seen you this upset since Lestia broke your glasses." Zander said and Lestia glared at him.

"It was an accident!!" The princess said and the elevator rang again but Emily came out of it, cleaning her glasses, she had a warm smile on her face.

"So?" Chris said and Emily chuckled.

"Looks like everything is fine. Edelgard is asleep comfortably in Arisa's arms. Looks like the two talked to each other and misunderstandings were cleared." Emily smiled warmly and Chris let go of a sigh.

"Well, I'm glad to know she is alright. Does that mean we can visit Arisa now?" He said and instantly, Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri looked at her with puppy dog eyes while Sylvain was trying not to laugh.

"No." She said bluntly.

"OH, COME ON!!" The childhood trio said and Cornelia along with Florencio shook their heads.

"Cornelia, care to go get a drink with me?" He said and Cornelia nodded.

"I'll join you. We've had....an exhausting week." She said and the two adults left to the tavern in the magic district that thankfully was not damaged.

As much Emily wanted to cuss out everyone in the room, she refrained from doing it because she did not want her image tarnished.

"Then how come Edelgard gets to see her?!" Dimitri said and right when Emily was going to answer...

"Is everything alright?"

Everyone instantly turned as they heard the familiar voice and gawked at the two girls.

"El....?" Chris walked up to them slowly as he saw her hair was brown again and her eyes back to their original color.

"Is something wrong?" Edelgard said he bent down and hugged her tightly.

"Y-Your hair...." He muttered softly and Edelgard finally noticed a stand of her hair was brown.

She quickly turned her head to look at the mirror like metal near the elevator and saw her hair was back to its original color.

"How...?" The girl thought but she didn't care at this moment, her brother was hugging her tightly and holding back tears.

Arisa smiled softly as she watched the exchange but suddenly turned her head when she felt her hand picked up and soft lips on it.

"Well hello there, lovely lady. Is it by the will of the goddess that she has sent a beautiful forest fairy before us?" It was damn Sylvain and Arisa gave him a blank look.

"You're not my type." Was all she said, and Sylvain looked like he got punched in the gut while Ingrid snickered.

"Arisa, you shouldn't be up." Emily said as she walked up to her and the siblings moved out of the way, Chris carried Edelgard in his arms, much to her embarrassment.

"I know. I just came to get some scissors." Arisa replied normally and Emily blinked.

"Why scissors?" The redhead asked and Arisa picked up some of her hair.

"One of the most annoying things of my magic shift is that my hair grows_...really...really...really_ long. I'm literally Rapunzel right now." Arisa said bluntly and Lestia laughed a bit, "So, I came to get scissors to cut it to its original length." She said.

"What?!! No!!" Both Edelgard and Dimitri yelled out everyone gave them puzzling looks.

The two step siblings looked at each other, shocked and then glared, sparks flying between them.

"Okay...." Emily slowly turned back to her friend, "I'll get my personal hair cutter to cut your hair for you." She said and turned Arisa back, pushing her towards the elevator gently, "Meanwhile, you go back and get some rest. Your magic shift unfortunately has yet to finish. So, expect to be in agony tonight unfortunately." Emily said and Arisa frowns and stopped.

She turned to Emily, looking at her seriously.

"Emily, am I dying?" She said monotonically and the air became cold as ice.

Emily was silent for a moment then spoke as she felt the others staring at her.

"Thankfully you are not. Your body is adapting to the changes in your magic as well as....your Crest." She said and at the mention of Crest, those that had one, stiffened.

Arisa stared at her moment and nodded.

"So, I'm entering **_that_** phase, aren't I?" She smiled bitterly.

"No. You still have six more years till **_it _**happens but unless you snap, you are **_still_** human. Regardless of the changes you’re going through because of your Crest." Emily said as she looked at her worried as Arisa picked up a good portion of her hair, sent a bit of magic into her hand, then sliced it off as if it was made of bread.

Everyone gasped as the locks of hair fell to the ground, her hair back to its original mid waist length, yet Arisa had a face void of emotions as she walked to the elevator like nothing and turned to face her.

"It's only a matter of time till I really lose it." Arisa frowned and the elevator door closed, leaving only a cold silence.

Before Emily could even turn, a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder and she whipped her head, only to be met with Chris's most terrifying smile that reminded her of Macuil when he was pissed.

"So, Emma......." He began slowly, "care to explain to us in detail what the hell is going on with her?" He said cheerfully and Emily was shaking as she backed away.

"All of you......." she took a deep breath and smiled, and every single fiber in everyone went on alert, "GET OUT!!"

** _She literally kicked everyone out the damn clinic._ **

**\- The Next Day: Friday - **

Despite everything that went down, visitors have been allowed to enter the capital. Waiting at a cafe in the magic district, dressed in his usual white lab coat, but wore a pale purple shirt and black pants with boots, Kuza Grindor Snowdrop sat patiently waiting for his guest to arrive. It was a rainy day, so he understood why they were late, unfortunately. He tapped his fingers as he was looking out the window and heard the ding of the restaurant door. Heading his way, was none other than Amir. The poor girl 16-year-old looked out of breath.

"Sorry!! I ended up helping one merchants on the way here. The damn wheel broke." She panted as she sat down across from him and took off her raincoat and hung it on the side of the chair.

"It's alright." Kuza smiled softly.

He was the second oldest child in the Snowdrop family and the advisor of his father, Kuza Hunter Snowdrop. He was given the same name as his father. The 25-year-old smiled softly as he looked at his friend, who had grown much over these past years.

"It's good to see you again. How have you been?" Kuza asked as a waitress brought Amir a chai tea and thanked them.

"I'm doing well. Did you speak with the others regarding the letter my lady sent?" She said and he nodded.

"_Those Who Slither in the Dark_.......we invested and found they had a connection to your.... uncle... and the day....your family was...murdered." he said and Amir frowns.

"We’re fighting them off but we're also getting _those_ ready. We won't let a tragedy happen. Not again." He said and she nodded.

She looked out the window and sighed.

"Thank you Kuza. Really...." she smiled sadly to him.

"Anything for you Lady Amir." He said.

"Told you not to call me that. We're equals." She said and he chuckled.

He honestly enjoyed teasing her.

**[---------]**

"We're sneaking in. Operation Forest Fairy!" Lestia said excitedly as her, Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, Edelgard and Dimitri were in the library, planning to break into Emily's clinic.

"Why are we here.....?" Poor Hubert, Linhardt and Annette got dragged into it.

"Wait, why is Linhardt here?" Edelgard said as the green haired boy yawned, he was trying to stay awake.

"Because he is Crest Scholar and can probably answer a few questions we have." Lestia said and the said boy blinked.

"You all have questions regarding Crestology? This rare." Linhardt blinked and Sylvain turned to him.

"Yeah...So Linhardt, is it possible for a Crest to make someone suffer magic shifts?" He said and the boy blinked.

"There are records that Crest can cause a shift in the flow of magical energy in a person but that occurs already as they grow up. As we ascended to adulthood. It's painless. A bit like when a girl gets her cycle each month." He said and the females had turned bright red at him saying that.

Sylvain coughed and question how the hell he could say that without turning red.

"Next question." Lestia said quickly, "Can Crest cause someone's hair to grow extremely long?" She said and once more the boy was confused.

"I'm a Crest Scholar. Not a doctor." He said bluntly, "But there are records that they can cause changes. The most common ones would obviously be increased in strength, magic, speed, and such. But on rare occasions, eye color, and hair color change. For example," he turned to Lestia, "The reason you have one brown eye is because you have a Crest that should not be possible to have in Blaiddyd bloodlines. The possibility to get the Crest you have is lower than one percent." He said and Lestia frowns.

"Okay. Now don't say anymore and onto the next question." She said and everyone blinked at her sudden change of tone.

"Alright, final question." Dimitri said as he took a deep breath, yet his voice shook as he asked it, "Can... a Crest kill someone if they overuse it's power too much?" He said and Linhardt frowns.

"Unfortunately, it is possible. That's the other reason why I wanted to take Professor Kiana's medical class because it was also going to touch about Crest and the effect it has on the human body. Sadly, I and Annette are not the required age to take it." He sighs and the girl pouted.

"How old do you have to be to take the class?" Sylvain asked because he was suddenly having an idea.

"At least 12 years old, and I'm only one year younger. I turn 11 next month." He yawns as he fixed the pillow, he brought to sleep on it.

"Besides, if you're planning to enroll, it's too late. The class is already full and it's only for this semester. Professor Kiana is leaving the Kingdom at the end of the Ethereal moon." He yawns as he lays down his head on the pillow.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Yeah. Professor Kiana is a mercenary. She travels around the world helping people. Besides, she's also a Holy Magus. She has duties also like us nobles." He said.

Everyone was silent as they were processing everything that was just told to them till, they heard voices talking near the hallway. The group headed towards the library door and peaked out, seeing a knight talking with a girl with silver pale pink hair, dark tan skin, gray eyes and wore the clothing of a female brigand. On her back, was strapped a strange looking hammer but everyone could see a Crest stone on it. There were also two swords she had strapped on her waist.

"That's a Heroes’ Relic!!" Linhardt whispered excitedly as everyone stared at the exotic girl.

"Unfortunately, Lady Kiana is away. But you could talk to her master, Lady Emily. Her clinic is in the magic district. Not too far from here." The knight said as he handed Amir back the letter that Arisa sent her with the waxed seal of House Blaiddyd.

"Sigh...thank you very much Sir Knight." Amir sighed as she turned to leave but the knight spoke.

"Out of curiosity, why did Lady Kiana call for you?" He asked and Amir blink.

"She's my friend, fellow mercenary and professor." Amir said and the knight looked at her shocked.

"You're a professor also?" He said and she nodded.

"Yes. My friend asked me to help her teach a group of children. The axe isn't her specialty, so she asked me for help." Amir said and he nodded.

"Very well then. Have a good day." The knight said and Amir waved goodbye as she walked down the hallway, near the library to head to exist but unfortunately was suddenly grabbed by multiple hands and pulled in, the door shut.

"Unhand me!!" Amir yelled as she pulled out her two swords and got into position to defend herself.

"Whoa whoa!!" Everyone backed away and Hubert and Sylvain instantly got in front of the children to defend them.

Amir gasped as she saw it literally was children that pulled her, she let's go of a sigh, sheathing her swords, and glares at them.

"What on earth is your problem kids?! I nearly sliced you all in half of it wasn't for me able to quickly notice it was a bunch of kids!" Amir hissed angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Umm....we overheard your conversation and you know Professor Kiana?" Ingrid said shyly and flinched at Amir's glare.

"I do. Is my friend alright?" She said and they were about to answer her, but Amir put her hand up.

"Wait, I can just call her." She said and everyone screeched when the fluffy part of her clothing suddenly came off and landing on Linhardt's chest, was Puka.

"Kiheheheh!!" The fox laughed happily as it got off him and purred as she petted him as she took out a glass square, sending a bit of magic into it.

"Hello?" A voice answered from it as Amir put it near her ear.

"Hey, It's me. Where ya at?" Amir said casually while everyone was staring at the magic tool she was using.

"Oh Amir. You're here already?" They could hear Arisa's voice from the other side.

"Yeah. Met up with a friend. Also, the rain is just terrible. It's been awhile since I see a downpour this bad. Anyway, one of the knights told me you're in a clinic. What happened?" Amir said as she opened the library door and walked out with Puka, shutting it in the group's face.

"Did she just walk out on us?" Hubert said shocked and everyone quickly scrambled after.

**Meanwhile: **

Thankfully it stopped raining and the sun was coming out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Amir said as she walked out the palace gate and the knights gave her a nod of approval since she did speak to them beforehand, "ughhhh?! I swear you and your mood swings." She groans as she walked through the street, getting a couple stares from people.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm going through puberty at a whole new level of agony." Arisa said back as Amir sat down on a bench and crossed her legs, and leaned back a bit as Arisa continued, " You have seen how fucken long my hair grows each damn time!!! Sothis say it looks cute, I say it's a damn struggle to brush and keep clean!!!" Only with Amir, Alexandra and surprisingly Chris, Arisa actually let's lose and speak away with the mouth of a sailor.

Unknown to Amir, the children had followers her all the way to the park and were trying to listen to the conversation. Hubert wasn't exactly happen hearing the amount of profanities the girls were saying and Sylvain was just trying not to burst out laughing.

"Look," Amir sighs, "I get you’re in agony but maybe relax a bit. You're too tense again. Once I get to the clinic and speak to this Emily and show the letter you sent me, how about I make you some of Duscur's Rooibos tea?" She said as she took out a small tin can from her bag that had a green top cover, "I know how much you love tea and I bought a good variety set from my trip back home." Amir smiled warmly as she it back into her bag.

"By the way, who are the kids you said I am teaching to wield an axe properly?" Amir said as she leaned back.

"Well, I need you to help me with three girls. Their names are Edelgard, Annette and Lestia." Arisa said and Amir blinked.

"So, Princess of Blaiddyd, Princess of Hresvelg and Duchess of Dominic? Got it." Amir said.

"I really am sorry about this." Arisa sighs and Amir chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, my journey doesn't end till January so I'm fine. Besides, I've found some rare gems for that jewel magic you taught me. Also, Anna is here in the Kingdom and I met up with uncle a while ago. So... Miss Kiana Kalsana, care to explain why you are going with that name?" Amir said as she stood up and picked up her bag to walk towards the clinic.

Meanwhile, Hubert, Annette and Linhardt were barely processing what they heard and quickly followed her, thanks to Hubert's spell.

"Shhhhh!!! What if someone hears you?!" Arisa hissed and Amir sighs.

"Alright, alright." Amir waved her hand lazily in the air, "But uncle explained to me everything, so I won't scold you. Anyhow, a little birdie told me you have a crush?" Amir giggled coyly.

"Ooh!! Tea, tea!!" Lestia giggled excitedly.

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT?!!?" Arisa yelled put and Amir just had a blank face as she kept walking.

"Cirina." Amir admitted and everyone else was wondering who this Cirina was.

"Also, Alexandra misses you. Come by to visit at the village when you get the chance." She said and Sylvain twitched.

"Right right." Arisa sighs, "But seriously.....? Cirina is here....?" Arisa muttered as Amir grabbed an apple from a stan and gave the vendor a copper coin to pay.

"Did you forget Cirina can travel freely compared to Sothis?" Amir said as she took a bite out of the fruit.

"And clearly the girl has not learned her lesson!!" Sothis yelled out but only Arisa and Amir could only hear her.

"Anyhow, your little crush? Who is it? Spill the tea!" Amir snickered.

"So, I actually sorted my feelings out with this person, and I realized the feelings I have towards him are like a brother." Arisa said.

"Well that's a letdown." Amir sighs as she now stood in front of a clinic and hung up her ‘_phone_’ and entered.

As she did, the door closed, and unfortunately everyone snuck in. Amir went up to the receptionist and spoke to Sophia, who was in charge.

"Hello, I'm here to see Lady Kiana." Amir said as she handed her the letter and Sophia nodded.

"Room 23 on the third floor. Only those with that letter can enter." She said and Amir nodded.

She left towards the elevator and pressed the button to the third floor, what she did not expect was that the damn door suddenly forcefully opened then closed.

"What the?!" She yelled out and made her hand glow, forcefully undoing Hubert's spell.

"Anti-magic?!" Hubert was shocked as Amir glared at everyone who shrunk away.

"Okay, what you all are doing here? Did you all follow me?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

She wasn't exactly happy someone followed her, much less that there are literally two older ones with them.

"Ummm...Amir, correct?" Dimitri said shyly and Amir's eyes softened a bit, "We have been wanting to see Arisa for a while since she was seriously injured but Emily won't allow us." He said sadly and looked down.

Amir sighs as she patted his head.

"You, redhead and black haired one." She turned to Hubert and Sylvain, "Reactivate that spell again." Was all she said, and they understood.

The elevator door opened and there at the receptionist desk was Emily, who was filling out paperwork. The now back to 15-year-old appearance girl looked up and saw Amir walk up with a letter.

"Hello. Are you Emily? Arisa told me to show you this letter. I'm Amir but the way. I'm a friend of hers." She smiled kindly.

"Wait....now I remember. You're the other girl that helped saved Alexandra correct?" Emily said and Amir blinked.

"Wait....how do you know about?" Amir said a bit lowly.

"Relax." Emily sighed, "I hold a grudge against _that woman _also. Anyhow, nice to meet you." The two shook hands, "Arisa is down the hallway and then a turn to the left. Mercedes is in there by the way." She said and Amir smiled.

"Alright, thank you." Amir said and began to walk down the hallway till Emily spoke.

"Wait." She said and the girl blinked, "Did you see a group of kids outside the clinic? They been trying to sneak in." She said and Amir shook her head.

"Not that I know of. The only group of kids I saw were trying to get away from their mother's wrath near the bookstore." Amir joked and Emily couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright then. Thank you." Emily giggled and with that, Amir was on her way.

**[-----]**

"Hmmm~ hmmm ~" with a brush in her hands, and a warm smile on her face, Mercedes hummed a soft tune as she brushed Arisa's hair gently in her hands.

It had grown again but thankfully not so long, but to her ankles. Arisa had her back turned towards her as she sat on her bed, reading the prototype book of the 5th Fire Emblem book. Her publisher, a nice older man, sent it to her to make sure everything was right. Arisa had circled a couple errors and wrote down to fix them. She was halfway through the book. Mercedes couldn't help but read a bit as she continued to brush her friend's hair.

"Already planning to publish another book?" Mercedes said as she put the brush down and picked up a comb, "I didn't know you had to do so much work." She said as she continued to brush.

"Truthfully, it's a pain at times but it's worth it once the finished product is done." Arisa smiled warmly as she turned the page.

"That is true. I bought the first 4 books of your series. I really enjoy reading them. Not to also mention that ghost story book you wrote!!" Mercedes said happily while Arisa chuckled a bit unsure of herself.

"Glad you like it." Arisa smiled and the two heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Arisa said and the door opened, revealing Amir, who gasped at the sight of her.

Mercedes noticed she had left the door open a bit longer than usual then closed it. At that moment, Hubert undid his spell and the kids revealed themselves.

"Arisa!!" They all said happily, and Arisa fell off her chair, shocked and in horror, but joy at the same time.

Mercedes giggled as Arisa scrambled up quickly, slammed the book into the drawer and closed it shut.

"W-Wha?! What are you all doing here?!" Arisa said shocked and Amir shrugs.

"They wouldn't shut up about seeing you so helped them sneak in." Amir said and Mercedes was a giggling mess.

"So, your real name is Arisa, not Kiana?" Linhardt said and Arisa looked ready to faint once she noticed him and Annette were with the group.

Thankfully Ashe and Dwyer, were not. The forest haired girl sighed as she finally recovered and sat back down on her bed, but not before looking at everyone.

"Yes....my real name is Arisa Byleth. Some of you know me better as the daughter of….you know what? Never mind. Just call Byleth or Arisa or Professor. Whichever one is fine. However, in public, and during class, _Professor_ is a must. Understood?" She sighed and they nodded.

Linhardt walked up to her and stared for a bit before he spoke.

"Very interesting. You may be our Professor, but the others were asking me questions regarding your crest." Linhardt said, ``What Crest do you have?" He asked and Arisa was silent.

"I have a major Crest of Serios." Arisa lied and saw Edelgard blinking rapidly at her answer.

"Are you sure about that?" Linhardt said and he flinched when her eyes darken.

"Linhardt, I don't exactly like speaking about my Crest. Please drop the subject. That topic will be brought to attention next month in the next lesson." She sighed and patted his head.

"I hope you and Caspar are getting along." She smiled softly the boy had a small tint of pink on his cheek.

Edelgard and Dimitri saw it and weren't exactly happy. Meanwhile, Lestia was taking down notes for gossip to spill to Hilda when she writes to her later.

"Changing the subject," a rarity to hear Sylvain talk, " how are you feeling Professor?" **Milagro** (_miracle!!),_ someone finally asked other than Mercedes and Amir.

Arisa sighed as Mercedes finished brushing her hair and tied it for her in a high ponytail like usual. She picked up the mirror and stared at it for a bit, once more, her eyes flickered but very faintly this time.

"Honestly, not so good. I should be better tomorrow. I'll make it up to you all by having a seminar." She smiled and Annette looked at her worried.

"But your health." Annette said worried and Arisa gave them a closed eye smile.

"Don't worry about, " Arisa waved her hand playfully, " this is just a scratch. I'll heal quickly." She kept smiling and the others were still worried.

"Changing the subject," she said, "Did you all do your homework? I hope so." She grinned playfully.

Amir could not help but smile softly as she sat down next to Mercedes. It has been awhile since she has seen her friend look so happy. Maybe that was what was missing in her life. She placed her axe down and let's go of a sigh she watched Arisa talking to the children and noticed Sylvain walk up to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone for a bit?" Sylvain said and Amir raised an eyebrow.

She made quick look to Mercedes who was serving tea to everyone and then back him, giving him a nod.

"Let's talk outside." He smiled at her and followed him.

**[-----] **

"What did you want to talk about?" Amir said as the two were outside Arisa's room.

Sylvain gave her a closed eye smile as he spoke.

"**_Alexandra Xiang von Aubin."_** He said and Amir narrowed her eyes, her hand going on her thigh, ready to take out her knife, "Is she safe? Is my friend happy?" He smiled sadly and Amir blinked, confused.

"Pardon?? You know her?" Amir said and Sylvain gave her a nervous smile.

"She and I used to be engaged before the fire 7 years ago. Emily....hid the fact she was alive for her safety." He said and Amir let go of a sigh as she reached out into her pocket and took out a picture and handed it to him.

Sylvain was confused as he took it and stared at the picture that had Amir, Arisa, Mercedes and....a young girl who had a smug grin, deep blue hair tied in Chinese buns, little strange feathers on her head and wore a dark blue dress. Her eyes were azure blue that faded to a crimson red. Behind the group of four, was Red Hare, Feh on his head, and a black scaled wyvern behind them, on his head, was the fox that was asleep on Mercedes's lap.

"That's Alexandra." She pointed to the blue haired girl, "When we saved her, she went through a magic shift just like Arisa. It changed her appearance. She's doing well. She's much happier." Amir said as Sylvain stared at the picture with wide eyes.

That was Alexandra??! She looked completely different. She looks more like her father than her mother, which was a good thing. But seriously, what are those feather things on her head?

"You look like you want to say something." Amir said as he handed her back the picture.

"She....she...I'm just shocked by how beautiful she is." Sylvain said as he backed away from Amir as he saw her eyes darken.

"I don't recall allowing you to say that. But seriously, back off. I don't give a damn if you have a Crest, are a noble or God. My friends no one goes near them or even tries to make moves on them that will later hurt them." Amir growled and Sylvain narrowed his eyes.

"What if I want to see her? Everyone else inside that room thinks she is dead except a selected few. I want to meet her again and see how much she really has changed." Sylvain said and Amir stood her ground since she was a lot taller than him.

"Funny." Amir narrowed her as she now stood looking down at him with her gray eyes, and leaned down a bit, catching him completely off guard when she placed her index finger under his chin and lightly lifted it, their noses barely touching as she looked into his own eyes with a sly smirk, "I don't recall a little**_ pest_** being allowed permission to see my friend. Sorry little boy. Maybe when you grow up more, and can wield a bow, you can see her. Besides, " she whispered in his ear, "you're still a newbie in the game of seduction." She said sweetly and leaned back up with her happy smile as she walked back into Arisa's room.

_Sylvain Jose Gautier just got beaten in his own game and was a walking teapot._

**\- 1 month later: October: Wyvern Moon - **

The rest of September passed by like a blur. Arisa was finally fully recovered and had returned to her daily schedule of teaching along with Amir helping her. Now, much to the absolute horror of all the children _(poor Linhardt got dragged into the class too)_ Amir's training dead ass reminded everyone _(except Mercedes and Arisa)_ of the military. She worked them hard just like when she worked down Claude. Arisa was a bit more on the gentle side but still strict. Annette, Lestia and Edelgard felt they were sparring against a demon, but everyone noticed the change the three girls went through. Their strength and hold out greatly increased as well as their use of magic and could cast stronger spells. What's more, Amir taught them her own technique of sending magic into their weapons to create a powerful blow. Arisa's own lessons were drilled into them. Cornelia has tried to speak to _"Kiana"_, but it was simple things like teatime. No matter how much she tried to get information out of the girl, she had no success. Arisa was being way too careful because she felt something wasn't right. Once more, the changes she went through, her sight had greatly improved, once more her magic increased, her spells have improved, she grew taller and more. She didn't know if these changes were a positive or negative thing. Currently, Amir was sparring with the three girls again while Arisa was busy training Ashe and Ingrid in firing powerful bow shots. The others were sparring with each other. Arisa was wearing her disguise once more.

"Gah!!" Edelgard screeched as she was knocked back by Amir, who easily blocked her attack.

The Duscur girl threw her training axe in the air and spun it, then caught it swiftly as she saw Annette and Lestia panting, completely out of breath.

"You girls are improving but you still lack many things. But, at the speed you three are going, you may actually catch up to my level one day." Amir said as she twirled the train axe with one hand.

Anette and Edelgard grinned at each other happily while Lestia, was frustrated and pissed.

"Improvement...? I feel haven't improved at all!!! Literally the only one that can't do that magic channeling things is me!" The princess internally raged as her grip on her training axe tightened.

Amir stared for a moment and suddenly sat down and sighs.

"How about we all take a break?" She said and Arisa turned to her and nodded.

"Alright everyone." She clapped her hands and Amir chuckled as everyone else had confused faces, "I'll go make us some iced tea. In the meantime, take a break." She smiled and Dimitri raised his hand.

"Can I help you?" He said just a tad bit to cheerfully.

"Of course!!" Arisa smiled as the two began to walk towards the kitchen.

Edelgard pouted and Amir could not help but chuckle at how cute she looked.

"How I about tell you all a story?" She said and Ingrid and Ashe had their eyes sparking, "This story is a bit different than the ones Kiana usually tells. This is a legend passed down in my family. Crest aren't very known about in Duscur," she said and suddenly Linhardt looked very interested, "But they say that Crest were powers that once belonged to dragons that descended from the heavens by the Gods and Goddess. The story begins with that the Sky God and Earth God had an argument, creating Duscur." Amir began and everyone was confused at this.

"More details." Sylvain said.

"Hey, even I get confused at it. Not my fault history made legends complicated. " Amir sighs and continues, "Anyhow, the legend passed down within my family is a bit different. A long time ago, the water goddess came down to the earth to bring life. Where there is water, it is possible for life to emerge. The goddess wept as she saw how dry and barren the fresh new land was and offered to use her power to bring life to the land. The Sky God and Earth God agreed and allowed the Water Goddess to do as she wished. With great joy, the goddess came down to earth." Amir said as she touched the ground, making a doll size of a female rise and dance happily.

"What spell is that?" Hubert asked, very interested in it.

"Oh this?" Amir said, "My Crest allows me to control the shadows and bend them at my will." She said and everyone stared at the mini human faceless female that danced happily.

"Back to what I was saying," Amir said, "The water goddess brought down rain to the land for months. Yet, no plants grew." Amir said as she made the girl cry.

While Amir was telling the legend of her family, Arisa was with Dimitri in the kitchen.

**[------]**

It was.... honestly and awkward silence. The main reason is because the two hadn't actually had a proper talk since last month when Lestia pulled that prank on both of them. The most the two had talked was during class lessons when Arisa would help answer any questions he had, or when it was during training. But to talk to him....

"This is...awkward....." Arisa sweat drops as she was cutting oranges and had oolong tea steeping in cold water.

Dimitri was silent as she had the boy sit down on a chair at the table. The prince honestly couldn't stand the silence and for some reason, Sylvian's strange advice came to him.

_"If there is an awkward silence between a girl and you, why not start off with a simple chat? What does she like? Or tell her about yourself. Heck, maybe try to seduce her?" _

That last sentence he will completely ignore.

"Cough!" Dimitri coughed and Arisa turned to him a bit, "Um....I want to apologize." Well that went down the drain fast.

"What?" Arisa blinked as she turned to him, "Why are you suddenly apologizing?" She said confused as she set down the knife and sat across from him.

Dimitri sighed and spoke.

"I never did properly apologize to you after that prank my sister pulled on us. I didn't know how to approach you after that and kept avoiding you on purpose. I didn't know what to say to you. But....I think I have a few things clearer now." He said and Arisa smiled softly.

"I know how you feel." She said, "I guess you could say I was in the same case. It felt a bit awkward to talk to you after all that. The only way I was able to approach you as your professor. Also...." she smiled sadly, "I should be apologizing to you also. And I am. I never thought you would remember me after all these years. You were just barely 2 years old when I met you. And....when I....." guilt was something she still felt after all these years when she erased their memories.

How foolish she was back then. Letting fear control her judgment.

"I was.... just so overwhelmed that you remembered me. I shouldn't have had that reaction." Arisa sighs and Dimitri gave her a small smile.

"It is alright. You weren't expecting it all. But....even if my memory was a blur, there was something that kept me remembering you." He smiled a bit nervously as he brought up his hand and point his pinky out, " Our promise that we would meet each other again." He smiled warmly and Arisa felt her ears turn red for some reason.

"Yeah....even after all these years...even I still remember it." She smiled warmly as she brought her hand up and stuck her pinky, "And...that promise wasn't broken. We've met again." She said and he nodded.

"Can I call you Arisa....? When...it's just the two of us of course." He said a bit shyly and girl chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. You can call me by my real name when we're alone. But also....promise me this Dimitri." She said seriously and he blinked, confused, "Even if there is a day I were to disappear and many think I am dead, promise me, you will find me." She said and the boy was confused.

"I do not understand." He said, "But I give you my word. Even if others think you are gone, I will continue to believe you will come back. No...I know you will come back." He said and she smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Was all Arisa said and Dimitri nodded.

"If it be alright....can you make a promise to me as well?" He asked and Arisa nodded.

"Thank you. **_Then...if there ever comes the day I begin to stray from the right path, I trust you to set me right._**" He said but those words held much more meaning to Arisa when he said them.

It was something she had never expected him to say so early on his age. His words made her chest ache. It made her head hurt. It made her soul....no...her soul began weeping for some reason. She was trying to hold back tears as an image flashed through her eyes. It was a blur, but she could hear someone wailing. Arisa took a deep breath and nodded to him.

"I will. I promise. But not just you Dimitri....." Arisa said and the boy was confused, “I promise, if any of you head down the wrong path, I will do what I can, to bring you all back. Because....I want you all to have a happy ending." She smiled sadly as she held her hands together.

"A happy ending? I don't understand." Dimitri said confused and Arisa shook her head and smiled sadly to him.

"When you're older, you'll understand." She patted his head and he looked at worried, "For now, why don’t we finish making my famous fruit tea and meet the others? I'm sure Amir is done with her story and I have some ghost stories of my own." Arisa chuckled and Dimitri could not help but laugh with her.

**[-------]**

Unknown to the two kids, there was someone who was listening to their conversation. Thankfully not the part where Dimitri calls her by her real name. Lady Patricia was silent as she heard the conversation between the two. She had never had a chance to speak to the girl individually since she is busy with paperwork these days. She continued to watch silently as the two were making tea together. Kiana treated her stepson, her daughter and all the children with kindness and gentleness, like how a mother treats her own child. She didn't judge them and was patient with them. Her daughters loved talking about her and their class so much. She admitted, it was a bit hilarious when she found out that Edelgard and Lestia had become rivals when it comes to dancing. Lady Patricia at times would silently watch the dance lessons Kiana would give to the girls. She admits, this ballet looks very difficult, but it was still beautiful and graceful dance.

"Professor, if it's alright, could you teach me how to sew?" Dimitri's voice made her snap out of her thoughts and returned to listen.

"Of course. I be glad too. Would during the afternoon be alright?" Arisa said as she poured the tea into wooden cups.

"It's perfectly fine." Dimitri smiled but frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Arisa said as she finished.

"Is it true...once your contract is over, you're leaving Fhirdiad?" He asked and Arisa was silent as she smiled sadly to him.

"I am. I'm going to travel to the Empire for a while before I return home." She said and Dimitri hands clenched his shirt tightly.

"Will you....come back one day?" He said.

He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay. To live here in Fhirdiad with him and everyone else. His chest ached when she said. Arisa smiled sadly as she knelt and held his hands.

"_Though I am gone, just ash in the wind, one life surrenders so yours may begin_." Arisa sung softly as he looked at her shocked, "_Courage my little prince. This is your song. I am the earth; I will never be gone._" She said and he chuckled lightly.

"You changed the lyrics." He chuckled and Arisa smiled to him softly.

"I did. But...if there ever is a day you come to the forest near Garreg Mach and are lost in the woods, remember this song." Arisa smiled softly to him.

** _Come little lion cub, follow the sound of the river to meet your way._ **

** **

** _The river smells of the sea. Follow the river of stones of blue, that shine like the morning dew. _ **

** **

** _Come little deer don't be shy, follow the little lion cub down the path of light. Down the river with stones of blue, you shall find the moon in the sea of green._ **

** **

** _The sea of green, the trees sing. They sing and weep, protecting thee. Come little eagle, lost in the sky. Follow the little deer and lion cub down the road of light. _ **

** **

** _Little three creatures follow the road of light, lit by the moon's warm moonlight. Follow the path and you shall see, the flowers of rainbow near thy. _ **

** **

** _Keep on going you're almost there. To the home of the forest fairy and her fae. Come my little children I'm here to say, I welcome thee to my village to protect they. _ **

** **

** _The forest fairy protects all. She who extends her hand to all. She will hold the little lion warmly. She will trust the little deer and reach out her hand to little eagle. _ **

** **

** _Follow the moonlight path once more, the forest fairy welcomes all. For she has found her precious love once more. Our she reaches out her hand to all, for she guides her loved ones through the soul._ **

Arisa finished singing and Dimitri looked at her stun.

"Did you make up that song?" He chuckled and Arisa pouted.

"Yes, I did. Edelgard told me you called me a forest fairy?" She smiled and Dimitri became a tea pot once more.

"I-I-I!!" He was a stuttering mess and Arisa giggled as she stood back up.

"It’s alright!! I don't mind if you call me that. Then if I'm a forest fairy, you're the little lion cub she protects and Edelgard is the little eagle. That makes Claude the little deer." She giggled and Dimitri had a confused face.

"Wait!! Why is Claude included?!" He said and Arisa burst out laughing as she picked up the tray with cups and Dimitri the tray of snacks, "Because all of you are my students." Arisa answered and Dimitri pouted as they walked out the other door.

The queen was silent as they left and could not help but smile warmly as she began walking once more. It was rare for her to see her children so happy, so excited. To be honest, she was at first hesitant at this stranger but seeing how things have been this month.

"Lady Patricia, are you alright?" The voice of a maid made her snap out of it and she smiled kindly.

"I am alright. Also, please inform Lady Kiana that I invite her to have tea with me tomorrow in the afternoon." She said and left towards her room to sew.

_"Hmm....the way Dimitri and Edelgard look at her.......I think I may have found my future daughter in law." _

**\- The Next Day -**

"So, you told them about the legend about your Crest?" Arisa said as her and Amir were at the usual cafe in the magic district that they love going to.

"Yeah. Lestia looked a bit happier since she looked ready to snap yesterday. But honestly, I was surprised to see Linhardt not fall asleep. The legends of Duscur are a bit different than those here in Fodlan but the goddess is mentioned there. At times, we pray to the goddess of Fodlan." Amir said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I know that but...I'm surprised about the legend of dragons in your land." She said and Amir sighed.

"Legends and myths about dragons and Gods have existed for thousands of years. It's not uncommon to find them all over the world. For me....the legend of the water goddess and the shadow god are important. Because the two blessed my family and I'm the last living descendent to carry that bloodline. Honestly, the subject of marriage has been brought up to me by a few citizens of Duscur." Amir sighs and Arisa held back a chock.

"O-Oh." She said, "D-Do you have someone in mind?" She asked and Amir sighed once more.

"No. It's too damn early for the idea of marriage to be brought to me. Yeah, I'm at age but I'm not ready. Thankfully the tradition is that we’re can marry whoever we desire as long as they are respectful to me and I respect them." Amir said and Arisa nodded.

"And what about you?" The girl said and Arisa avoid eye contact, "I'm not an idiot Arisa. I see the way Dimitri looks at you. You noticed it too. That boy hasn't realized it thankfully but the feelings he has towards you are turning to more than just a crush." Amir said and Arisa gulped.

She wasn't stupid. She wasn't blind. Arisa knew that Dimitri was growing. His feelings for her were turning into something more. She kept asking herself what the hell did she do to make him feel the way he does? Did her saving his life have so much of an effect? Better yet, how much is this going to affect the future than what has already been set? The older girl looked down to her cup of milk tea and stared at it, her own reflection looking back at her. Surprisingly, Sothis had been silent and it felt.... haunting.

"I-I don't know....what to do....?" Arisa could barely say, "I know....his feelings towards me will....eventually become something more.....but to be honest....I'm afraid." She confessed and Amir nodded.

"I never actually......been in love. I was in a relationship a long time ago (_Amir: What?!? When?!_) But....unfortunately he passed away before our six-month anniversary. Yes, I was devastated but I eventually realized the feelings I had for him weren't love. But now...sigh..." she closed her eyes and looked out the window, a solemn look came over her face, "I just don't have any experience in actually falling in love or how I'm going to react if someone actually confesses to me. I just wouldn't know what to do." Arisa said and Amir let go of a sigh.

"Believe me my friend, I understand how you feel. But....can you be honest with me?" Amir said and Arisa looked up to her, "Why are you so afraid? I know both you and Alexandra are very different from us. Especially since you both...." Amir just let go of a long sigh once more, " Why are you afraid of that difference in you?" She said.

Thankfully they were alone in a corner and out of ear shot.

"Amir.....Six more years.....I will no longer be human......" Arisa gave her a sad closed eyed smile, filled with nothing but pain, "I.....will live....far much longer.....than anyone....when I turn 21....I will stop ageing. I....." Amir put her hand up, surprising her.

"I understand." Amir said, "Even so, will you let that fear control you my friend? Will you let your own humanity go away without a fight?" Amir said and Arisa shook her head.

"I don't want to lose my humanity. _I just want to remain me._" She said and Amir pointed at her with her smirk.

"There you have it. That is your answer. Remain who you are, regardless how much your body changes." Amir smiled to her warmly and Arisa literally stood up and hugged her.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?!!? Uuuhhhhhhh!!!" Arisa wept and Amir laughed a bit nervously because people were looking their way.

"Ari, my shirt!!" Amir said and she let go of her.

"Sorry." Arisa said as she wiped a tear from her eye and Amir shook her head, grinning.

"It’s alright. Besides, if you do ever get married to the little prince or the little princess eagle, I know I'm going to have cute nieces and nephews." Amir teased and Arisa looked like a cat that fell into the bathtub.

**[------]**

"Now, careful with the needle. We don't want to prick our fingers." With the day going by and now the afternoon, Dimitri and Arisa sat quietly in his room as she was teaching him how to sew.

Dimitri pouted once more as he saw he bent another needle with his hand and Arisa could not help but chuckle a bit.

"This is the 4th one I bent..." delicate and fragile works were not his specialty, they were more of his older brother's and sister's.

"It’s alright Dimitri." Arisa smiled softly as he handed her the bent needle, "We'll just try again." She said, "But out of curiosity, why haven't you asked Chris, Lestia or even your mother to teach you? I seen your mother's sewing work. It's very beautiful." Arisa said as she was preparing the needle and thread again.

Dimitri sighed as he looked at her hands, then her, and to his lap.

"Chris has been busy lately with Zander and Glenn because of their knight duties. They'll be leaving back to **Fraldarius** Territory tomorrow for training. Felix and Dwyer are going back also. I feel bad for them because they want to keep coming to class." He explains and Arisa smiled sadly, "Lestia and Edelgard have been practicing non-stop at the new dance lessons you showed them. They even brought Annette and Mercedes with them to the lessons." He chuckled, remembering Mercie trying to calm down the two younger girls.

"Surprisingly, Linhardt, Hubert and Sylvain have been studying reason magic together. But Sylvain has to return home." He said and Arisa frowned, remembering Miklan.

She wonders how that son of a bitch is doing and would gladly tear him to pieces again.

"It's the same with Ingrid and Ashe also. They have been training together using the lance and bow. They have improved a lot thanks to you." He smiled to her and she nodded.

"Lastly....thank you for putting up with me even though I snapped too many lances and swords in half. Also, for stopping me from nearly lunging at Cassandra when she confused me as a maiden." He said and Arisa could not help but giggle at the memory.

It took place about a week ago. Catherine had come by at the palace to speak to King Lambert regarding bandit sightings near her home. Before she went to see him, she had decided to pass by the knights training grounds and happened to see Arisa giving instructions to who she thought was young maiden wielding a lance.

_"Look at that young maiden wielding that giant lance!! How adorable!!" _

Arisa remembers their support conversation from the game but to see actually the moment when it happened and how furious Dimitri was, the girl could not help but burst out laughing at that moment and held Dimitri back,_ barely_.

"Pfft!" Arisa turning into a giggling mess again as the memory came back and Dimitri pouted, looking like a hurt puppy.

"Arisa, you wound me!!" He said and she could barely breathe because she was now laughing hard, holding her stomach.

"S-Sorry!! Haha!! I..haha... couldn't help it!" Arisa said as she was recovering and wiped a tear as she patted his head.

"Let's get back to the s----!!" Unfortunately, the sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dimitri said and the door opened, revealing a butler, who bowed politely to them.

"Forgive me for interrupting your sewing lessons Your Highness and Lady Kiana, but I have come to deliver a message to you." He said and the other two looked to each other for a moment then back to the butler.

"Lady Kiana, Queen Patricia has invited you to have tea with her in an hour. Please head to the guest room when your lesson is over." The butler said and gave one last bow before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Did he just say what I think he just did?" Arisa said a bit too high pitch tone and Dimitri slowly nodded.

The girl felt her heart pounding. Goodness why hasn't Sothis spoke to her at all after her last magic shift last month!?! She really, really needed her!! It felt so strange not hearing her voice.

"Sothis...where are you?"

**[----]**

Arisa was doing everything in her power not literally jump out a window as she followed behind a maid as they made a turn to the right in the hallway of the palace.

"I'm literally about to have tea with the queen. The queen...." she thought as she intertwined herhands as they were shaking.

"You'll live." She suddenly jumped as she recognized that voice in her mind and smiled as the maid looked at her worried.

"Sothis!!" Arisa mentally said and the Goddess appeared before her but...a little bit..older.

The two almost looked like they were the same age.

"Impressive isn't it?!" Sothis beamed in happiness, "Seems your magic shift caused both of us to change!!! I may have grown just a tiiiinnnyyy bit older, but it is more than enough!! So, what do you think?" She twirled around, delighted, "I look adorable, don't I?" She grinned and Arisa smiled.

"You do." Arisa said to her and then they arrived at the door.

The maid excused herself as she opened it to let her in. The room was simple and clean, the typical Victorian and medieval style rooms. There was a shelf with different tea sets in display. The scent of bergamot filled her nostrils as she turned to the direction of the window and spotted the queen.

"Hello there Lady Kiana." Lady Patricia smiled warmly as she stood up and walked up to her, "Thank you for coming. Please have a seat. We're actually waiting for one more person." She smiled and Arisa nodded.

"It's an honor your majesty." Arisa bowed politely.

The door once more opened and Arisa felt her blood run cold the minute, she released who this second person was and their voice.

"Oh. Hello dear. I am glad we can finally spend some time together." The person said with a smile that Arisa knew was hollow to the core.

She turned and gave her own kind smile to disguise her will to jump out the window.

_"Good afternoon Lady Cornelia."_

**Chapter 26: Flicker: Part 2: Silent Plea: End**

**[ ------ ]**

** **

** _Okay, so the original plan changed and decided to do this chapter to focus more towards the aftermath of everything that went down. We do have the beginning of the relationship between Arisa and Edelgard. As well as Linhardt. I also gave a small spotlight to Kuza but his real role has not come into play yet till the Tragedy of Duscur. The next upcoming chapters we'll be focusing on the relationship between Amir and Arisa. Amir I honestly really haven't fully brought out her appearance and had usually been Alexandra. This arc, we'll learn more about her and how she is going to take on The Tragedy of Duscur soon. Also, the next chapter, teatime with Cornelia and the Queen. Let's see how that is going to go down. Also, Amir and Emily really get along since the two don't tolerate bullshit and will call people out. Amir does it to Arisa when she sees her friend on the verge of spiraling._ **

** **

** _The song that Arisa sung to Dimitri is my own. I wrote the lyrics to it. I was inspired by Song of the Sea (a movie), Daughter of The Moon by _ ** ** _Adriana Figueroa, and The Ancient Magus Bride. The song sung was her way of telling him how to find Remire Village, since Florencio has a barrier over it and has made it extremely difficult to find unless you are actually taken to the place. Also, the barrier was designed to keep TWSITD (Those Who Slither In the Dark) and The Church of Serios out._ **

** **

** _So, expect that song to come to play soon. _ **

** **

** _Welp, that's all. Till next chapter!!_ **


	30. Chapter 27: Muddled Sight: Part 1: Hated Topics

** _Minor Update: Accidently confused the Judgment card with the Justice one. Sorry!! The correct meaning has been placed. Enjoy the story!! And thank you Banru for correcting me!! _ **

** **

With the scent of Bergamot tea filling her nostrils, Cornelia could not be more happier as she sat down taking a sip as she watched Lady Patricia offer some to the girl Kiana, who looked like a nervous wreck because she was actually invited by the queen herself to join their tea time, which was rare. Kiana's hands were visibly shaking as she kept her usual smile. It was obvious the girl was trying to compose herself.

"Relax dear," Patricia chuckled as Kiana nodded, but her hands were still shaking, "you look like you walked into a jungle." She said and the girl took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Lady Patricia. It's just.....I'm quite nervous since this is the first time I have been invited to such circle. I'm not very used to it." Kiana said as she managed to take a sip of her tea.

"It is alright." Lady Patricia smiled kindly as she sat back down, "Thank you once again for coming. I have been wanting to talk to you for quite some time, but I have been busy with work." Lady Patricia said as she took a sip of her own tea.

Arisa nodded as she took another sip and felt Cornelia watching her like a hawk. She needs to calm down.

"Breath. Relax." Sothis said softly as she hugged the girl like usual and Arisa felt her tense body relaxed.

Cornelia hid her frown barely as she saw the girl's body suddenly relax and become less tense.

"Tch." The older woman thought as Lady Patricia spoke.

"The reason I invited you is because I want to thank you for teaching my children and others." The queen smiled warmly, "I has been a long time since I saw my son, Chris, look so happy as well as the others. Ever since Chris was a child, he always has been somewhat special." She said and Arisa slowly put her cup down on the table.

The queen smiled warmly as she began to speak of her son, while Cornelia has already heard this story many times.

"He loved sneaking out to the woods and play with the fae at times. He could see things others cannot. He says he could see spirits and talk to them." She said and it took a lot of effort in Cornelia not to choke on her tea when she heard that, because she was not told that before, " He could speak with the wind, the flowers, the water, at times even animals. True, some of the nobles saw him as strange because he would be seen often talking to no one. But...the mages said it was extremely rare ability that very few mages are born with. They say it was a gift from the goddess to certain individuals to keep the balance between the world of magic and reality. Like how light and darkness balance each other." The queen smiled warmly.

"Oh...I did not know that." Cornelia said and Arisa was literally screaming as the smile on Cornelia seemed to become happier.

"Nnoooooo!!! You shouldn't be saying that information in front of that woman!!!" Sothis said and Arisa was thinking the exact same thing.

"Chris has told be about his ability. I can see spirits to some extent but not so much." Arisa said and Sothis gave a her a shocked look of _"Keep your mouth shut!!"._

"Oh?" Cornelia smiled as she placed her cup down, "I've heard stories of people who contracted to fae. Which is extremely rare. Are you one of them?" She smiled and Arisa shook her head.

"No, I rather not. I respect their space and culture. I much rather remain friends with them." Arisa smiled and the queen nodded.

"By the way, how has teaching at the academy been for you? Are you settling down living here in Fhirdiad?" Lady Patricia asked and Arisa nodded.

"Teaching has been going well. My students have been enjoying the lectures very much despite how strict I am at times." Arisa chuckled a bit, "But I take my time in teaching them so they can understand it. I do offer tutoring and seminars also." She answered as she took a bit out if the macaroon she picked up.

"I've heard many great things from the students about your class. As well as how many were impressed by the lessons your assistant does." Cornelia said referring to Amir.

"Oh, you mean the young Duscur lady with pink colored hair?" Lady Patricia said and Cornelia nodded, "I have seen her train Gustave's daughter along with Lestia and Lord Arundel's niece. I must admit, her training methods remind me of The Hero of Daphnel." She said and Arisa coughed a bit.

"Well......" she began and the two older women turn to her, "Amir and I are mercenaries and we served as instructors to House Reigan for a few months, a couple of years ago. Amir was trained under Lady Judith's wing during that time." Arisa said and the queen looked at her surprised.

"So that explains why Duke Reigan said you could marry his grandson should the future bring you two together." Cornelia smirked and Arisa coughed uncomfortably.

"I am curious...." Cornelia said and Arisa was not liking where this was starting to go, "you are at an age where you could start receiving engagement letters. Even more since you are a fellow Holy Magus. Meaning, you are a noble now." She said and Arisa turned pale, "You have status, power, control yet you do not use it at all. You could marry into a noble family because you possess a Crest. Many will be asking for your hand in marriage." Cornelia said and Arisa placed down her cup as she closed her eyes.

Cornelia suddenly noticed a shift in the girl's atmosphere as the girl reopened her eyes and smiled.

"I am not interested in marriage at the moment. True, I am at age however it is a subject that I usually do not like discussing." Arisa smiled and Cornelia internally smirked.

Seems she hit a nerve and that was what she wanted.

"Gasp!! Who hurt you dear?!" The queen said and Arisa blinked multiple times.

"Oh!!! Your Majesty, no one hurt me!! I am fine. The reason I say this because I am still mourning the loss of my lover." She said and the smile Cornelia had dropped.

"Lover?" Cornelia said and Arisa nodded.

"We were seeing each other for nearly half a year. Her passed away 3 days before our six-month anniversary. It was from a disease called cancer.... unfortunately....there is no cure for that disease...." Arisa said and the queen looked at her worried.

"I am so sorry for your loss dear. I know how it feels to lose a loved one..." Lady Patricia said and Arisa smiled sadly.

"It’s alright. I know he's in a better place now." Arisa said.

Cornelia was silent as she studied this girl. It was infuriating. She investigated her background and found absolutely nothing. All she found was that she was a traveling mercenary who teaches children how to read and write. That was all!!!

"Changing the subject," Cornelia said, "I have been meaning to ask you this for a while but, were born here in Fodlan or a different country?" She said and Arisa smiled.

"I was born here in Fodlan but was raised in different countries throughout the years of traveling as a mercenary with my family. We never really settled down in one place. But I do consider Brigid as a second home since my grandmother lives there." Arisa answered smoothly.

Arisa knew Cornelia was trying to get information out of her.

"_Just try me bitch....just try me....."_ Arisa inwardly said as Cornelia nodded.

"Thank you." Was all the woman said and the queen spoke.

"How are my children doing? I hope they aren't too much trouble in class." The queen said and Arisa shook her head.

"They are doing fine Your Majesty. Dimitri, Lestia and their friend Edelgard love trading together with me and their friends. I enjoy teaching them new lessons and sometimes spells." Arisa smiled warmly as she took a sip of her tea.

"I am glad." The queen smiled as she put her hands together, "I have been wondering, do you plan to become the Third Holy Magus of the Kingdom once your contract is over?" She said and Arisa nearly choked on her tea.

She quickly put down her cup and coughed, trying to recover. Cornelia smiled.

"Hmm....the queen wants her to stay. Not a bad move." She had to admit, she was impressed.

Queen Consort Patricia von Arundel wants this girl to marry one of her children and become her daughter in law. **_Ouch._**

"Your Majesty...." Arisa said as she now recovered, "I don't have a plan for that yet. I wish to travel to the Empire for a while before I make such an important decision." She said and the queen already knew that.

"What about after that?" She asked and Arisa felt this was going somewhere she did not like at all.

"Well, I wish to teach at the Garreg Mach Academy after that. Then I will return to the Kingdom in 1181." She said and the queen smiled.

"Oh!! Is that so? No plans for seeing others I hope." She said and Arisa finally snapped.

"Your Majesty......" Arisa put her cup down, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but.... where are you trying to get at?" She said and the queen backed down a bit.

"Oh...I am sorry if I came out pushy. It's just, I've noticed how my children look at you. It seems they are falling in love with you and I personally would be more than happy for you to start a relationship with one of them when they are older. After all, you're only two years older than them. I would be more than happy for you to become my _daughter in law_." She said and Arisa had to do a double take.

Cornelia smiled as she watched the scene unfold. Who knew the queen would use her words in such a way that could trap the girl in a web that she couldn't easily get out of?

"Hmm....she's desperate." The older woman thought as Arisa went silent for a few minutes.

"Your Majesty.....I...." Arisa was at a loss of words while Sothis looked at her worried.

"Arisa, this where we leave." Sotjis said and Arisa sighs.

"I'm sorry but I currently have no desire to start a relationship that evolves to more." Arisa said honestly and the queen looked at her shocked, "Please do not get the wrong idea. I am their Professor. The relationship I have towards them is teacher and student. I care about them as if they were my own children. Romantic feelings are something I do not have towards them and would most likely not happen." Arisa said and the world seemed to be crashing down on the queen, "But, if such feelings do come into fruition in the future," Arisa smiled at her sadly, "I want to take my time to get to know them better. To start it slow than to rush it." She said and the queen had hope in her eyes once more.

"So there is a chance you could be my daughter in law?" Lady Patricia said hopefully, and Arisa nodded.

"Yes. But, even if I do not grow feelings towards any of them, they are still my precious friends and students, who I will always stand by their side and guide them. That is my duty as a Professor. To guide them for they can make their own choices in the future." Arisa smiled as she stood up and bowed to the two women, "Thank you for inviting me to have tea with you. May you have a good night." Arisa said and left, closing the door slowly.

"I think you scared her off Patricia." Cornelia chuckled and the queen buried her face into her hands.

"I think I overdid it....I just really want this girl!!! She...she...I have seen the way my children look at her. The way she treats them. She would be an excellent wife for either of them." Lady Patricia said.

"Not to worry, I'm sure time will bring them together. Just be patient." Cornelia said and the queen nodded.

Now if only she could get a sample of the young girl's blood.

**[-------]**

Arisa bolted back to her room, slamming the door shut, not giving a damn who heard her, locking it shut. The girl grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed her heart out into it.

"That tea party felt beyond suffocating." Sothis appeared again and patted the girl's back gently, "Arisa, you need to be careful. I sense the queen is desperate." She said and Arisa had finished screaming and was panting.

"I-I know!!! Those questions and her words!!! I-I never expected to hear that at all!!!" Arisa panted as she undid her spell.

She really wished Amir was with her but unfortunately, she could not. He friend was currently living in the cottage where Florencio was staying at last month. He owns it, and unfortunately had to return back to Remire Village. He said the girls were welcomed to live in.

"I...I need a drink...." Arisa sighs as she went into her drawer and pulled out her alcohol canteen that she carried wine in.

She popped the cap off and gulped the contents down. Yes, she inherited Jeralt's drinking tolerance. The girl sighed as she wiped her lips and screamed when she saw something move out her balcony. Worse, it was alright night outside.

"Hey!!! Is everything alright!!" Zander yelled out her door, he along with Chris had just returned from training.

She put on her disguise once more and opened the door, revealing the two 17-year olds dressed still in their armors.

"I saw something move outside my balcony." Was all she said, and Zander immediately went in, heading towards the balcony doors.

"You alright? I haven't seen you in a while." Chris said and Arisa shook her head.

"I'll tell you about it later." She said and the two turned as they heard the balcony doors opened.

Zander had his lance ready to attack and cast a light spell to illuminate the place. He kept looking around and saw nothing but the regular balcony.

"Ghaa!!" He screamed when something pounced at him and the two bolted out, Arisa with her sword ready and Chris with his gauntlets.

"Relax....." Zander sighs as he got back up and turned to them holding a...

"Meow....."

"Aawwwwww!!!! _Que curioso_!!!" The older boy was holding an adorable gray colored British shorthair kitten.

"Dammit Zander!!! We literally thought you got attacked!!" Chris said as he ran his fingers through his hair and the other boy shrugged as he handed Arisa the kitten, who instantly began purring in her arms.

"_Que lindo!! Holo chiquito, hora tu vives conmigo_!!" Arisa said in Spanish as the kitten mowed to her back happily while Chris looked at her shocked.

"That language......." he said, and Zander looks at him confused.

"What about her language? It's obvious it's her native tongue." The prince said and Arisa blinked as the kitten purred.

"I know that language....I can understand what you just said." Chris said and Arisa felt her blood run cold.

"Wait, you can?" Zander said, "What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that the kitten is cute and she's keeping him." He smirked smugly and Arisa glared at him.

"Oh. By the way," Zander turned to her, "Make sure Cornelia doesn't see you with the cat. She hates cats and screams at the sight of them." He said and suddenly Chris could hear Sothis cackling evilly.

"Welp, I'm going to take a shower. Chris, you might as well get some rest too. We head out tomorrow." Zander said and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'll head to my room in a bit. Kiana and I are going to talk for a bit." He said and Zander froze.

"Ooohhh~ What's this?" Zander said and Chris took a deep breath.

"It's not what your think Zander." Chris said and Arisa shook her head.

"I wanted to discuss with him about new lesson plan for my class." Arisa said and Zander just smiled.

"Suuureeee...." and turned to Chris, "Get it brother!!" He said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU DEGENERATE!!!" Chris roared furiously as he literally made balls of black flames appear in his hands, Zander turning pale as a ghost, bolting for his life, and slamming the door shut.

"Damn...I was only joking. I didn't think he take it offensively" Zander said as he turned to head back to his room but saw that his little siblings just witnessed him leaving Kiana's room.

"What are you doing in Kiana's room?" Lestia said.

"Well, Chris and I thought someone broke into her room, but we realized it was just a cat that got into the balcony." Zander sighs and the two nodded in understanding.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lestia said to her older brother as they walked down the hallway to the door of his room, "What do you think the relationship between Kiana and Chris is like?" She asked with arms crossed

Zander chuckled as the color drained from his face because he immediately saw the reaction Dimitri had. He knew damn well his little brother had a crush on the older girl.

"Well to be honest," Zander sighed, "I think he likes her and the two may end up in a relationship in the future." He said and Dimitri's hands balled into fist.

** _Red flags, red flags!!!_ **

"Uhhh...okay...." Lestia said as she uncrossed her arms, that wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"You look like you want to say something." Zander said.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. The relationship I see between those two is like they are long lost siblings." Lestia said and Zander sighs while Dimitri had a look of relief.

"Lestia." Dimitri's voice suddenly made the two turn to him, the boy had a smile, "Could you stop trying to make me angry?" He said normally and the girl blinked.

"Angry?" Lestia said confused, “All I did was ask Zander for his honesty. Don't tell me you thought I was aiming at you?" She said.

"Well, you usually do." Dimitri kept his smile, yet his siblings felt a shiver go down their spines for some reason.

Right when Zander was about to speak, the door to Arisa's door opened, Chris coming out as he turned to the door to talk to her.

"Once again I am sorry about that. Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I really don't see you that way." Chris confessed and she nodded as the kitten was asleep in her arms.

"It’s the same with me. You......you're like a little brother to me. I actually sorted out my feelings not too long ago and released you remind me a lot of my little brother." She said and unfortunately for the two, the other three were witnessing it.

"Little brother?" Chris chuckled, "I'm older than you. Shouldn't it be big brother?" He said and screeched when she pulled his cheek.

"You were saying _idiota_?" Arisa smiled and Chris felt scared.

"You know what?" He smiled nervously, " I take it back. You have the older sister roll." He said and she let go of his cheek.

"Anyhow, " she said and smiled to him, "I wish you and the others good luck at the training grounds over at House Fraldarius. I haven't been there since I was four." She said and Chris chuckled.

"No worries. I'm bringing a couple things back for my siblings. So, anything you want?" He said and Arisa thought for a moment then spoke.

"Actually......" she said, "I want to talk to Felicia and Flora. If it’s alright... could you ask them about the legends of their tribe?" Arisa and Chris were confused.

"So, a book about the Ice Tribe legends. Got it." He nodded, "But....I was honestly thinking you were going to ask for some sweets. Why about the Ice tribe?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well...it's been bugging me a lot but it's about the Legend of The Ice Maiden, Cirina." She said and Chris nodded.

"Wait." He said, "Which version?" He said.

"What do you mean which version?" Arisa said as she walked out and closed the door to her room.

"Let's head out to the garden. I think this is something you need to hear." He said and the two began to walk away from the room hallway.

Lestia smiled as she turned to her brother.

"See. Told you. Brother and sister, just like us." Lestia said smugly and left towards her room but not before throwing a jab to Dimitri, "By the way," she tilted her head back a bit and smirked, "girl's hate guys who are possessive." And closed her door shut.

**[-----]**

"There are two versions." Chris began as they had walked out to the garden.

Despite it being October, there were a few flowers in bloom, the leaves a beautiful shade of yellow, orange and brown as they fall one by over time. The cold was beginning to come in as well the harvest season. The sky began to turn much clearer and during the day, you can see flocks of wyvern fly across the sky with geese.

"The first version is the one the Church of Serios _"claims_"," he emphasized with his fingers and Arisa snorted a bit, "is the real one. Honestly that version never sat right with me." He said, "The second version is the one passed down in the native tribes of Fodlan. Like the Ice Tribe, Wolf-skin, fae, and such. That Cirina was a Hero and did the ultimate sacrifice. Only to be betrayed by Serios, the Saints and the 10 elites except the 11th elite, Maurice." He said and Arisa looked at him surprised.

"Wait, how do you know this?" She asked.

"Well, I can see spirits remember. I've met some that claim to have served Cirina 990 years ago. Also...." he quickly looked around to make sure no one was present, "I found out that the Aubin bloodline originated from her. Anyhow, I'll ask them about it." He said and looked around.

"We should be heading back. It's getting late." He said and she nodded.

_"Oh my...how lovely to find you two here." _

The two turned as they heard a female voice and saw Cornelia walking towards them with her usual smile.

"Good night Lady Cornelia." Chris said and she nodded.

"I'm surprised to see you two together. Training hard to become a knight, Lord Chris?" She said and he nodded.

"Yes." He said and she turned to her.

"Lady Kiana, I'm sorry if this may sound strange but I need a sample of your blood for Crest Research." She said and Arisa frowned.

"I'm sorry Lady Cornelia but I don't exactly like sharing information on my blood. Besides, I'm not a fan of needles." She said and Cornelia opened her eyes, they looked like slits, her smile, sinister.

"_Dear, I don't need your consent to get what I want." _

The hairs on the two teenagers instantly stood up, and the two took a step back. Cornelia smiled as she took a step forward, taking out her staff.

"I have been kind to you all these times, but my patience has been running low." Cornelia said as she kept walking towards them and the two noticed they were suddenly surrounded by magicians dressed in black robes and plague doctor mask.

"You possess something very valuable for our goal and I need it. Only so few possess a major Crest and that of Serios is very valuable." Cornelia smiled.

"_So....she wasn't lying_." Chris muttered as Arisa held the kitten closer to her chest.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kiana." Cornelia chuckled, "Let me take a sample of your blood or I'll do it by force." She said and Chris chuckled darkly.

"What's so funny? You won't remember any of this when this is all over. I can't afford to have witnesses." Cornelia said.

"Well you see Cornelia," Chris said as he removed his glove, revealing a strange marking on the top of his hand, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He smiled and Arisa shivered.

Before the woman could react, a tornado of flames appeared beneath the two teenagers, the woman was knocked back as well as the mages.

"It’s....you...." Arisa stared with wide eyes at the woman of white flames who levitated proudly behind Chris, her hand stretched out as she glared furiously at the mages dressed in black.

"I'm sorry." The vestal witch said, and Arisa blinked multiple times as it turned to her and smiled softly, "Seems I offended you before even if I do not know what it was. But I thank you for watching over my siblings. I am in your debt." She said and Chris smiled softly.

"Gggrrrr!! Capture them!!" Cornelia yelled furiously and Arisa quickly hugged Chris.

"**_ALL THREE OF US MOVE BACKWARDS_**!!!" Arisa yelled as a magic circle appeared beneath them.

Heather and Chris looked at her shocked, then the world turned purple.

Before the two's eyes, the world began to move backwards. The mages began to move to their original spots, the enraged face Cornelia had returned to one of shock. This was what happened a month ago. The world turned back the color of purple disappeared. It looked like there was no one around and even the kitten in Arisa's arms was spooked at what had just happened. Arisa let go of Chris as she panted hard, her chest burned like if she was on fire. That was the first time she literally went much further in time instead of a few seconds or a few minutes. No, she literally went back to 30 minutes about when Chris and Zander had just barely arrived. The Adrestian prince looked at her shocked as well as his sister.

"Arisa, Arisa!!" He quickly caught the girl who nearly collapsed on the ground.

Her chest looked bruised like if she was punched by some metal object. Chris quickly picked her up and the vestal witch disappeared.

"Put me down..." Arisa coughed and he placed her down on one of the benches.

Arisa coughed violently as she held her chest, her body felt it was on fire.

"What the hell was that? The world went backwards....well, it's not the first time I saw it happening...." he said and Arisa looked to him shocked.

"What?" She gasped out and her used Heal on her.

"It happened a month ago, during that bestial attack." Was all he said, and she began coughing again.

"I'll warp us to your balcony. I'm pretty sure Zander is looking for me." He said and wrapped them to the balcony of her room.

He carefully opened the glass door and walked to her bed, setting her down. The little kitten settled on a pillow as it watched him closely.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning. For now, get some rest. I don't know what the hell you did but thank you." He said and she smiled warmly.

"Thank you Chris...really...also...that vestal witch....." she said, worried and he shook his head.

"Tomorrow alright. Thankfully you don't teach tomorrow since the staff is going to do their yearly building checkup. So, catch up on some sleep." He said and she nodded.

He left out her door quietly and made sure no one was in the hallway before he did. He quickly closed the door.

He began to walk down the hallway, wondering what the hell he had just witnessed.

"_ALL THREE OF US MOVE BACKWARDS!!!" _

"Hey Chris!!" He looked up as he saw his siblings running his way, "Where the hell did you disappear to?!!? We were both heading back here, and you suddenly disappeared?! What the hell?!" Zander said and Chris looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Didn't training ended half an hour ago?" He said and Dimitri looked at him confused.

"No? Training just finished a few minutes ago, it's barely 6:35 pm." Dimitri said and Chris looked at them shocked.

"What? Isn't it 7:10pm?" He said and Lestia raised an eyebrow.

"Chris, are you drunk again?" She said and he shook his head.

"You know what, never mind. Anyhow, if you guys are going to talk to Kiana, I suggest leaving her alone for tonight." He said and Dimitri looked at him worried.

"Is she hurt?" He asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's actually taking care of a kitten she found." He chuckled.

A lot of explaining needs to be done tomorrow, and figure something out to get Cornelia off Arisa's back.

**\- The Next Day -**

It was the damn 12pm in the afternoon already and Arisa had not woken up at all. She was beyond asleep to the point Emily literally slammed her door open and she did not wake up at all, and the poor kitten woke up scared. Thankfully Arisa forgot to undo her disguise last night.

"Hey Emily!!! Not very polite!!" Zander yelled out from out the door as the others peaked in.

Quite a few of the maids and butlers were looking worried as they looked down the hallway. They were very scared to see Lady Emily literally storm into the castle and straight to Lady Kiana's room. Emily looked down at her sleeping friend and sighed as she ripped open her shirt, Lestia quickly slapping her hands over her brothers eyes and Gina's over Chris's. The kitten mowed worried as Emily frowned seeing the giant bruise on the girl's chest, over her heart.

"You idiot.....you over did it again. Going back exactly 30 minutes to the past is still too much for you." She muttered she looked up to the others, who were staring.

Her eyes then landed on Dimitri, who flinched at her stare.

"Dimitri." She said, "I need you to do me a favor." She said and the prince was confused as the others, "I need you to place your hand over her chest." And instantly his three siblings pushed him in and closed the door.

"**YOU TRAITORS**!!!" Dimitri yelled out while the other three were snickering outside.

"Chris, I need you to bring Edelgard also!!" Emily yelled out and the boy did a double take.

**\- 5 minutes later -**

Edelgard and Dimitri both had faces that were burning bright as they their right hand directly on Arisa's chest, over her heart. Emily sighs as she placed a drop of her own blood on their hands.

"Both of you use Heal." She instructed and they nodded.

A warm green light began to come from their hands, Emily's blood began to glow. The purple on Arisa's chest began to heal before their eyes as a softly smile came on the older girl's lips.

"Hm......." Arisa began to stir a bit and sat up, holding her head, "What.....?" She said and then began to register that Emily, Dimitri and Edelgard were in her room.

"Whatever happened, I didn't do it." Was the first thing she said and then noticed her shirt opened, quickly pulling the blanket to cover herself.

"Oh Arisa, you're in serious trouble." Emily smiled as Arisa leaned back a bit while the other two were confused, "How many times have I said not to overuse the power of your Crest?" Emily said sweetly.

"This time...I have a good reason." Arisa and Emily raised an eyebrow her, "I'll tell you about it later." Was all she said and turned to the kids, "Dimitri and Edelgard, thank you for healing me. I'm sorry I caused you both troubles." She smiled nervously to them and the two shook their heads.

"It’s alright. I’m just glad you better. But seriously Arisa, you need to be careful. What if next time....you don't wake up?" Edelgard said and Arisa was silent as she used some magic to fix her shirt.

The girl stood up and she hugged both children into her arms.

"I'm sorry. Seems I'm only making you kids worry more and more by the day." She smiled sadly to them and patted their heads, "But I'll try to take care of myself better. I promise." She said and kissed their foreheads.

Emily looked quite happy as well as Sothis, who both were trying not to squeal at how the two kids were turning into tea pots. Arisa keeps treating them like a mother. The older girl sighs as the kids quickly excuse themselves, bolting out the door.

"Okay, now that is over," Emily said as Arisa turned to her, "spill it! Why did you use time pulse to such degree!!!?" She said.

"Cornelia." Arisa said and Emily froze, "Chris and I were in the garden discussing Cirina's legend when Cornelia approached us with her mages. She wants my blood Emily. She said it was either the easy way or the hard way. Emily, she placed a target on my back." Arisa said seriously and the girl nodded.

"She's running out of patience.....and go as far to kill Chris to make sure there was no evidence that she attacked you. Alright....I'll let you go on this one." Emily said as she sat down on a chair and looked at her seriously, "Arisa, complete these last two months at the Academy. I'm going to give Cornelia what she wants." She said as she took out a small bottle filled with blood.

"I hope that isn't your blood." Arisa said and the girl shook her head.

"Don't worry. This blood is just a regular female human one. I even mixed some artificial magic blood to make look like it has a Crest of Serios in it." Emily said as she handed it to her, "You're seeing Amir, today right? Make a quick visit to Cornelia in the garden. She tends the poison flowers." She said and Arisa went to do just that.

"Meow." She turned and instantly face palms as she sees the kitten and picks it up.

"And you young man!!" The kitten glared at her, "Are in serious trouble!! What did your mom say about using magic?!" She scolded it and the kitten hissed.

"Yeah yeah, wait till Mama Tina finds out." Emily said and the kitten let out a whimper as she held it in her arms.

**[--------]**

"Here." Arisa handed Cornelia the potion bottle filled with blood, "I heard from a couple of the students you do Crest Research also so I figured this could help you out. I took a bit of my blood and put in there. Hope it helps with your research." Arisa smiled kindly as Cornelia took it from her.

The older woman blinked multiple times as she stared at it and even used some magic to magic sure it wasn't fake. And it wasn't. It really did have the Crest of Serios in it. She smiled kindly and nodded. Ha!! And she thought she was going to have to resort to force.

"Thank you, Kiana. I admit, I was surprised. I didn't think you want to help me." Cornelia said and Arisa smiled.

"I don't want to hag. But it never hurts to have a little fun and mess around with you." Arisa thought.

"Decided to help out a fellow Crest Researcher." Arisa smiled and turned, having a small wave, "Have a good day Lady Cornelia." Arisa said and warped away.

The older woman smirked as she stared at the bottle of blood.

"Oh, you helped me more than you realize."

_Did she now? Ha._

**\- 1 Month Later: Red Wolf Moon: November- **

"The Legend of Orion is quite tragic. Now, how does this connect to the constellation called, The Hunter, here in Fodlan?" Teaching class felt much more relaxing.

Two months have now gone by, and Arisa is officially in her third month of living here in Fhirdiad. Like usual, thankfully nothing too eventful has happened and things have settled down. Thankfully Cornelia has not bothered her at all nor the Queen. She has had meetings with King Lambert discussing the land she was given and manor she will have built there soon. As much as Arisa hated being selfish at times, she asked King Lambert if it was possible for her to create her own herb shop in that land. Emily was more than happy for it and even the King agreed to it. One of the main things the Kingdom lacked was a medical shop to have all the supplies for medicines needed to make. Dimitri and Edelgard have gotten closer to her as well as her relationship with her students. When Felix, Ingrid, and Ashe had to return to their home, they had burst into tears _(Felix mainly)_ saying they didn't want to leave. She wished them all good luck and thanked them all for coming to her class, that they enjoyed. She gave them a journal with notes to help them with their studies and weapon training. Sylvain had to return to House Gautier also (_unfortunately_) and Arisa told him to be careful and if his brother even thinks of messing with him, to send her a letter and she will personally teach him a lesson. Seems Sylvian remembered when she beat the hell out of his older brother when they were younger, and he'll take her up on that offer. Zander and Chris will be returning in December.

Ding.

"Sigh....and unfortunately the bell has rung." Arisa said and she heard a good portion of the students groan, "Well, I guess this lesson continue on the next class. Make sure everyone studies because your midterm is this Friday!!" Arisa said and she could have sworn she heard someone cry.

Well, it was nothing new. She always partly enjoyed seeing her students suffer. Sadly, Arisa at times has a sadistic side.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Arisa turned to see Annette, Mercedes and Amir's friend, Kuza along with Linhardt walk up to her, "We were wondering if you could help us? We're having a study session later at the cafe in the Magic District." Linhardt yawns and Arisa smiled.

"Of course!!" Arisa said as finished packing her bags "I be more than hap---"

The world around her suddenly changed completely. She called out to her students, worried. Arisa looked around, confused as to where she was. She knew the familiar stone of the throne room Sothis was in, but something didn't feel right.

"Sothis?" Arisa called out as she looked around and began to walk towards the stairs once more but....

"Gasp!!" Arisa covered her mouth horrified at what she saw sitting on the throne.

Chains of gold that glowed green came out from the ground, wrapping around the body of an adult female that sat on the throne of stone. Her long hair covered her face that was cast downwards, her clothing was a simple dark green dress, but she could not see her face. Her arms were up, each one chained from the wrist as well as her ankles.

"Hold on!!" Arisa's first instinct was to run and help this person, but they raised their head just a tad bit and spoke hoarsely, their voice filled with nothing but sorrow.

"No... don’t...." the older woman muttered and Arisa froze, "You must....leave....before...She....finds you...." the woman said.

"Who?! Who?! At least tell me that much?! Who are you?" Arisa yelled out and the older woman smiled sadly despite she began sobbing.

"1000....times...no..I've lost count.....I tried....I tried to save them.....no matter what I did....nothing changed...but..." the woman looked up to her and Arisa gasped, "At least....you...can...Don't...let your anger...and grief....destroy you....like it did to me." She said.

**_"WAIT BYLETH_**!!!"

"Professor.....Professor!!" Suddenly the world returned to normal, voices calling out to her, yet..."Professor are you alright?" Mercedes said as she saw tears falling from Arisa's eyes all of a sudden.

Linhardt stared for a few seconds and spoke as the others were asking her if she was alright.

"Professor," he said, and everyone turned to him, "could it be that you just saw a vision?" He said and Arisa nodded.

"I-I did..." Aris wiped her tears quickly and the boy looked at her a bit worried.

"Those this happen often?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Professor, they say that times, a person who bares a Crest will experience the memories of their ancestors at times. It is most likely what you saw." He said and Arisa nodded.

"Well...this isn't the first time it happens..." Arisa sighed as the others looked at her worried.

"Anyhow, I'll help you all with your study session today. Thankfully this is my last class so let's go." Arisa smiled.

No one dared ask her any more questions.

**[---------]**

It's been 3 hours since Arisa had that strange vision. Currently, she was still in the cafe with the group, helping them out with their studies.

"Now, apply this formula here. When using light magic, you need to make sure that the lapis is directly under the moonlight. Apply that with the formula of the white magic spell and the result is this." Arisa said as she was helping Annette and Linhardt with their project in creating a spell for the upcoming mock battle in December. Amir was helping Kuza and Mercedes with a battalion idea along with a healing spell. The door to the cafe opened and in came in Anna, the poor woman looking tired and hasn't aged one bit.

"Oh, well hey you two!!" Anna said as she spotted the group and already knew it was Amir and Arisa, "I haven't seen you two in a while. So, these your students?" Anna grinned as she gave them a small wave.

"Hello Anna." Everyone said.

Everyone in the academy knows Anna (_except Cornelia_) because the woman sells rare items.

"Yes. I'm helping them out for their midterm and final next month." Arisa said as Anna cringed.

"Welp, good luck kids. I’m glad I don't have to study. But anyhow, I came get something to it but seeing you’re here, perfect timing." Anna smiled as she went into her bag and took a parcel, "Your father sent this." She said and handed it to Arisa.

"What is it?" Arisa asked and turned to Mercedes, who she also handed a parcel to.

"Sorry, even I don't know. But I know that the parcel I just gave Mercedes is from her mom!! She's doing well in Remire Village and is a lot happier." She said and Mercedes quickly opened it.

Inside was a beautiful knitted shawl along with a letter from Mercedes's mother. It read that she was doing well and that the people of Remire village welcomed her with open arms. She is working in Diedra's flower shop. She hopes Mercedes is doing well and hopefully visit soon. Which!! By the way, she also happy that Emily and Mercedes are reunited together.

"Will you be staying here for the holidays Mercie?" Annette asked and Mercedes smiled sadly.

"Not this time Annie. I'm going to visit my mother once the resting days come next month. Though Kiana will be here actually." Mercedes said as Annette pouted but nodded in understanding.

"What about your Linhardt and Kuza?" Annette asked the other two.

"I'll be going back home and return back when the new semester starts unfortunately." Linhardt yawns then took a sip of his tea.

"It's the same case with me. Returning home to help my father with a new trading route." He said and Anna's eyes sparkled at the mentioned.

"Well, I hope your kids do well." Anna smiled warmly, "If you kids ever need anything, let me know. I got a bunch of new merchandise!!" She said happily.

"Actually," Arisa said and Anna turned her way, " there's something I'm looking for." She said.

Thankfully when Anna arrived, the study session was already coming to an end.

**[-----]**

It's been awhile since the girls have been to Anna's shop. The woman had temporarily rented out a one to sell her new merchandise and she's happy to say business is booming. Walls aligned with weapons, armor, and other amazing sights. Glass display shelves locked, but filled with different rings, gems, and magic tools. A shelf made specifically for herbs and other medical supplies, wooden ones filled with books neatly organized and many more things. Also, an adorable......

"Is that a Griffon egg?" Amir said quickly as she literally bolted to it.

The Griffon egg was gently seated on a pillow and wrapped warmly in blankets. Puka walked up, sniffing it, and purred softly.

"Wait, how did you know? I never said anything." Anna said as she saw the Duscur girl staring at it with soft eyes.

"Fiona and I lived together in the forest for a couple months as a training regimen from Sandy. She taught me a lot about the forest and the animals." Amir answered as she gently picked it up and turned to her, "How much?" She said.

"Well, since it's you Amir, 1 silver. Griffons are difficult to tame unless you raise them since they are infants. Just make sure to take care of it well." Anna smiled as Amir handed her the silver coin. While Arisa looked around, she spotted a book covered in dust, and blew on it.

** _The Legend of Cirina_ **

Arisa frowns as she held the book, opened it, nonetheless.

"What?" She muttered as she began to read the first page.

** _This is the true story of my friend, who gave the ultimate sacrifice, even if it meant her name stained. _ **

"Hey Anna," Arisa turned to her, "I'll buy this book along with a couple herbs." She said.

"Alright. Just place the 20 coppers on the table." Anna said as she the girls kept looks around.

Books and books, it was strange that none were catching her interest till she found another one.

"Hmm....Magical Advance Barriers……haaaaaa? Well, into my basket it goes." Arisa said as she put it into her basket.

"What the?" Arisa picked up small steampunk looking doll made of wood.

Gears and clocks and such its arm were made up. It looked like sleeping miniature person as she held it in her hands.

"Oh, I did not know I had that." Anna said as she walked up to her, "It's a magic tool that an inventor from Sreng made. Unfortunately, he passed away a year ago and gave this doll away. She's a cute one, I'll admit that, but I'm a bit disturbed that her body is made of gears, yet the head looks like a regular doll." She said as Arisa studied it.

The doll had green colored hair, dark tan skin. Its body was that of a regular female doll but it's arms were made of gears, and such.

"Can I keep her?" Arisa said and Anna nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead. I honestly haven't been able to sell it and it's just picking up dust. Not sure what type of magic tool it is rather than it just looks like a doll." Anna said as Arisa moved a bit for her to pick up a nice brown box with silk cloth inside.

"I'll wrap it up for you." Anna smiled and Arisa nodded as she gently placed the doll back into its box.

**\- ** **Fraldarius Territory-**

"Zeeh!!! Hhyyaaa!!"

"Rhaa!"

"Heh!!"

Left, right, up, down. Six pair pairs of eyes watched each other's movements as they dodged attacks. Sir Rodrigue watched silently as the two young princes and his older son were in a three-way sparring match. Zander used his wooden lance to countermeasure against Glenn's wooden sword and Glenn bent back barely just a bit to dodge Chris's wooden gauntlets.

"Not bad Glenn." Zander said as the three jumped back, all three had smirks.

"Good job Ris." Heather appeared, scaring the hell out of everyone as she gently hugged her brother and patted his head.

Rodrigue uncrossed his arms as he looked at the prince in shock as the vestal witch smiled kindly while patting his head, which many were surprised he wasn't on fire.

"Heather, please...." Chris said and the witch giggled as she floated around him.

"No no. I am still your older sister so I shall praise you, Ris." Heather smiled as she floated around again.

"Bro....when did you make a contract with a Vestal Witch?!?!" Zander as Heather turned to him and blinked multiple times.

"Last month." Chris said as his sister giggled as she floated towards Zander, who backed away along with Glenn.

"You're cute. Sigh....too bad you're younger than me. I would have loved for you and me to get to know each other better. Sadly, I am no longer human." She said and returned to her brother's side.

"No longer human....?" Glenn said and Chris nodded.

"Unfortunately, Heather is a victim of a group of mages that used her as a sacrifice for a ritual of dark magic. She ended up turning....into a vestal witch..." Chris said as the other two looked at the girl sadly and shocked.

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Lord Rodrigue walking towards them.

"Lord Chirs......for your safety, do let anyone outside of this group to know you have formed such a contract. This is for your safety." He said and Heather glared at him.

"Calm down..." Chris said and Heather just sighs.

"Changing the subject, any news from our father? Lestia has been writing me nonstop to get her some blue velvet cloth for a dress her and Annette are making together." He said as his sister disappeared back to the marking on his hand.

"Haha!! Really now, well don't keep your sister waiting." Rodrigue laughed a bit as Chris nodded and went back to his friends.

Still, the older man worried for the prince. The tradition of the Kingdom is to dispose of those who could being harm. The vestal witches are seen as those who have committed treason to the teachings of Serios. Yet, hearing that the one he is contracted to is victim….. it is not the first time he has heard such thing. In his younger days, he and his friend and King, have fought vestal witches. Some have shown pure hatred towards humans, others did not fight back and kept running for their lives. Some have even been saved by fae, who the Kingdom deeply respects for they have helped many knights over the years that have gone by. Yet, there were those who screamed and grieve, begging knights to kill them, to end their suffering. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth and many others. The Church of Serios says that the Vestal Witches are nuns who have betrayed the teachings of Setios and have received Divine punishment from the goddess. Yet... why do these witches grieve?

_"End me!! End me!!! My family is gone!! End me!!" _

Sir Rodrigue shook his head as he saw the vestal witch appear once more as she looked down at his younger son, Felix. The boy looked ready to cry as she reached her hand to him and patted his head. The boy flinched but was confused as the head pat felt like something his mother would do. They say white flames respect white magic, sorrow, joy, yet kindness. The witch healed the boy's hand and smiled softly before she disappeared once more.

Another thing....the rise of demonic beast and these vestals over the years is not a natural thing. As much as he is not fond of speaking of the subject, it is something that must be addressed with his king and friend.

**[-------]**

"Hmmmm...that should do it." With pieces of silks, cloths, beads on her desk, along with multiple needles and a small hairbrush, Arisa smiled softly as she placed down a small miniature paint brush as she finished dressing and touching up the doll.

Sothis smiled softly as Arisa picked it up, proud of her work. She had sewed clothing for the doll and dressed in a cute homemade Academy uniform with white gloves and cute shoes.

"I never thought you were the type to do things like this." Sothis hummed as Arisa gently sat the doll on her desk.

"It's rare but I used to own a sewing machine. One of the little sisters would always accidentally RIP her dolls clothing and I would sew them. Even make some custom clothing. Sadly, sewing machines don't exist here BUT I would be more than happy to build one. Got to thank Jorah for teaching me how to build magic tools as well as reading one of Professor Hanneman's books on how to build them~" Arisa sung happily as she opened the doll's box once more and pulled out the key in it.

Funny how it was the shape of the moon. She gently turned doll to its back and found the keyhole, right in the center of her back, and put it in, turning the key. The two females waited for something to happen but Sothis whined when the doll did not move.

"Well, that was let down." Arisa sighs then noticed the purple gem in the center of it.

"It is a magic tool....so this could work." She thought as she opened the center of the dress, took a small needle and pricked her finger, letting a small drop of her blood fell onto the gem, letting it absorb it.

A small faint glow appeared, Arisa, smiled as she reclosed the dress.

"Let's try this again." She smiled as she inserted the key and once more, turned it.

_Creak, creak, creak_. The sound of gears turning filled her ears. The doll began to twitch, one arm moved a bit next the legs, its eyes fluttering open as it revealed purple colored ones. The doll starred as Arisa smiled softly, picking it up.

"I usually don't do things like this. Not sure if you have a name but I'll give you one for now. How about....Aqua?" She said and Sothis nodded in approval. The doll slightly turned its head as it stares, watching the two females talking to each other as gently set her back down.

Aqua.

_"What a strange name...." _

**\- A Few Days Later - **

"Tarot cards or Cards of the star are said to have originated from a regular game. In a country called Europe, they originated from regular card game. It wasn't until later that when the occult came into vogue the cards were given different meanings. Now, " Finally the topic of Crest and the Cards of the Stars had come.

Linhardt felt his heart beating rapidly as the lesson began. He had never looked awake and his fellow Crest scholars were also excited.

"Now, a Tarot deck consists of 78 cards. The first 22 cards are the Major Arcana. These cards have symbolic meanings focused on the material world, the intuitive mind, and the realm of change. The remaining 56 cards are the Minor Arcana and are divided into four groups or suits: Swords, Pentacles (_or Coins_), Wands and Cups. Now, how do these connect to crest?" Arisa said as her giant rings showed the images, "The major Arcana, in away are the Crest themselves. In different countries, they have different meanings. Depending if the card is upwards or reversed. Now, someone call out a random crest!" Arisa yelled out and a Crest scholar yelled out, "Crest of Cethleann!!" snickered and Linhardt shot them a glare.

Arisa chuckled a bit as she nodded but looked over to Linhardt, who just shrugged, his way of saying it was alright. He looked over to his desk raised an eyebrow as he noticed the doll staring his way.

"Weird." He muttered as he turned back to the lesson.

Many of the students earlier asked why the professor had a doll. She explained to them it was magic tool she got friend a friend is doing a few tests runs on it, they all nodded in understanding.

"The Crest of Cethleann, in the major Arcana, is known as, The Lovers." Arisa said and a few people began whistling.

One closed eye smile from Mercedes shit them all up.

"The lovers, Upright, means love, harmony, relationships, values alignment, choices."

Instantly everyone turned to the Professor's desk, even Arisa looked at the doll, Aqua, schooled at hearing it speaks. The dolled named Aqua, stood up, and held her hand together as continued to speak.

"The lovers reverse means Self-love, disharmony, imbalance, misalignment of values." Aqua said and suddenly Linhardt felt...exposed.

The doll continued to look around and her eyes landed on Annette, who gulped.

"The Crest of Dominic, in the major Arcana, it is known as, The Empress." Aqua said and many turned to look at Annette, who shied away, "The Empress up, means femininity, beauty, nature, nurturing, abundance." She said and Annette was turning red, "However, in reverse, it means Creative block, dependence on others." Aqua bluntly said and the poor girl felt she had been stabbed by multiple arrows.

"Ummm.....well, that was completely unexpected." Arisa scratched her cheek as she walked up to her doll, "Aqua, can you be a bit kinder please?" She said and many were muttering among another and Mercedes was comforting her friend.

"Very well." Aqua bowed and suddenly someone yelled out, "Crest of Blaiddyd!!" And Arisa instantly glared at the one that said it, who shrunk away.

"The Crest of Blaiddyd in the Major Arcana is The Justice card." Aqua said and Arisa quickly turned to her, "Upright, it means justice, fairness, truth, cause and effect, law. In Reverse it means_, unfairness, lack of accountability, and dishonesty_." Aqua said and her eyes began fluttering closed.

"Sleepy...so sleepy...good night..." Aqua yawned cutely and laid down on the table, curling in and digging her knees.

A 2-minute silence came over the entire class as Arisa gently put the doll back into her bag, and sighed.

"Everyone....I apologize about that. I honestly did not think it could talk." Arisa scratched her cheek and turned to Linhardt and Annette, "Especially to you to. I did not think this begun heading...to the deeper side." She said.

Linhardt sighs and spoke.

"It’s alright Professor. Though I must admit, I'm actually quite interested in hearing the rest." He said and Arisa looked at him shocked.

"Me too!!"

"Me three!!"

The class began talking, wanting to hear more on the topic and Arisa could not help but smile as she nodded.

"Alright then. But please do not tease anyone about this!! I got my work cut out already. Reminding me, mock battle next month!!! Along with your groups final!!" She said and the class began groaning.

Well, things took a better turn.

**\-- 1 Month Later: Ethereal Moon - December**

Hell. It was complete hell and it was only the 2nd week of December. Which meant for everyone, the Holidays and....

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I HATE THESE DAMN FINALS!!!"

Complete mental breakdowns for most of the students and staff at the Magic Academy. Both Professors and students alike, all had their work cut out for them. Currently, Arisa was with all the other professors of the academy in the teachers’ lounge, all grading papers, hell, even Cornelia and Emily looked walked into a blood bath with all the grading that needs to be done on the advance formulas. Cornelia and Emily both taught the Upper Division classes that were extremely advanced that they only literally had 20 students each out of the 3,000 students in the academy. The one that currently screamed was one of the older Male professors, who taught making potions. There was the woman whose literal name is Professor Snake, who was a beast in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She's really nice but she's brutal when she trains her students. Arisa groans as she rubbed her eyes and Aqua, who still (_unfortunately)_ acted like a soulless maid, just bowed to her. Everyone was writing down their exams and Arisa was preparing for the mock battle, not to mention Lestia, Edelgard, Mercedes and have been constantly asking her for her measurements for the upcoming ball on the 25th. At least classes end on the 19th.

"Would you like me to bet you a coffee Lady Kiana?" Aqua asked and Arisa sighs, shaking her head.

"Ughhhhhh!!!! I want to dump all these into fire and jump into the hot spring!!" Emily screeched as she slammed her face onto the table and nearly spilled her ink bottle.

"Unfortunately, even I have to agree with you on this..........." Cornelia groaned as she buried her face into her hands.

"Let's all take a break......I think we all deserve it." Professor Snake sighs as she placed down her quill and took out her staff, waving it towards one of the shelves that had teacups, plates and also food, head towards their tables, and served everyone lavender tea to help relax a bit.

"Hoooott!!"

Arisa chuckled softly as everyone turned to the window, seeing Feh fly in, landing on her head.

"Hey Feh......" Arisa said as the snowy owl jumped onto her lap and made its comfortable.

"Must be nice having an owl...I wish I could own one but sadly my husband is allergic to birds." One of the male professors said as he took a sip of his tea and went back to working on his exam.

"I also own a pegasus.....I'm thinking of taking the exam to become a Dark Flier." Arisa said and Professor Snake nodded.

"Nice choice. Dark Fliers exams are very difficult but I'm sure you'll make it." Professor Snake said and Arisa thanked her.

"Anyway, back to these bloody exams.......after this....who wants to go to the hot springs? I'll pay." Emily said and everyone raised their hand.

"Cornelia, you pay for your own." She hissed the older woman growled.

"Damn bitch." Cornelia said and the two-woman lunged at each other like cats.

At this point, no one wanted to deal with their fights and just let them be. Not also mention from the amount of partying they all did last month on the 21st, which was the founding of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. There was a festival that day and hooooooo boyyyy!!! Amir, Anna, Arisa and Mercedes along with Emily went out together and drank to their heart’s contents. The first one out on the drinking game was Anna, she lasted 7 shots of whiskey. Amir, 8, Arisa 10, and no one knows how the hell Mercedes managed to hold out till 13 shots. The girl that had a higher alcohol tolerance than anyone thought. It was safe to say, all four were wasted by then and Kuza along with Erik, had to carry the women back to their homes. Thankfully, Arisa, Amir and Mercedes spent the night together in the cottage, all fast asleep while poor Kuza had to suffer and lock the doors for them. Erik just warped himself and his wife home. Kuza carried Anna back to her shop.

It was safe to say, none of them got up to work the next day because of their hangover.

**\- 2 Hours Later - **

With the beginning of the second week, the of The Ethereal Moon, Zander and Chris were in a carriage, returning from Fraldarius territory. The winter has come, and the snow has begun to fall. People decorating their homes for the holidays and such.

"Good to be back home!" Zander said cheerfully as Gina was trying not to fall asleep.

"I need a bath. I swear....Rodrigue and Jakob are as brutal as always. At least we got spared from Gustave and Cassandra this year." Chris yawns as he moved a bit the cloth to speak to the driver, "How long till we arrive at the palace?" He asked.

"In a bit your Highness." The driver said and the two men let go of a sigh.

"Anyhow, I wonder how the others are doing? Two copper coins Dimitri grew an inch." Zander smirked and Chris smirked back.

"I bet three inches." Chris said and the two shook hands.

"Hey...I didn't get to ask you this but what's your relationship with Kiana?" Zander said a bit nervously and Chris looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Before you ask, the reason I'm asking is because I have seen the way Edelgard and Dimitri look at her. Also, because....." he looked over to Gina, who fell asleep.

"Zander, Kiana...sigh.....I feel like Kiana is like....how do I say it...a long lost sister. Even if we aren't blood related, she reminds me so much of an older sister. I figured that much. The feelings I have towards her are like the feelings I have towards you guys and Edelgard. You are my siblings. Family." He smiled softly and Zander nodded.

"Hey, thanks." Zander said" You cleared up something that has been bugging me a lot. Also, it's safe to say Dimitri and Edelgard will be happy to hear it too." He smiled then smirked as he looked over to Gina, "So, I heard you plan to court her?" He said.

"I don't deny it. I want to marry Gina in the future." He smiled and Zander gawk.

"Chris....Hubert is going to murder you...." Zander and Chris smirked, "I know. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." Chris said and Zander couldn't help but give him a high five.

The two looked out the window and smiled when they saw they had arrived at the palace.

_"We're home."_

**Chapter 27: Muddled Sight: Part 1: Hated Topics**

**[-----------**]

** _The Count Down to The Tragedy of Duscur begins. We are 3 or 4 chapters away. In the game, we don't exactly know when the Tragedy of Duscur occurs. All we know is that it took place in 1176. So, to balance out my plans, we'll be having a traumatic event take place where now Arisa and also Amir, will have to get their hands dirty to save someone important. That plus the Tragedy will really test not just the two girls’ wits, but everyone that will be involved. I do apologize if this chapter was a bit confusing, but then again, I do it sometimes on purpose to make everyone think. _ **

** **

** _We really dove down into this on discussions of what is to come in the future. Such as the topic of marriage, which is something Arisa usually tends to avoid like the plague. Next, we start to see a small change in each of the characters emotions. _ **

** **

** _Aqua was added another side character that is like another mini friend to Arisa. I also thought it was time for Amir to have another pet. Aqua, despite being a side character and magic tool, does play a role, but that will happen once we get into the main story in around.....7???? Chapters?? I'm don't plan to rush it. Like I said, I want to flesh out everything so it can all fall into place._ **

** **

** _Heather appearing and also a bit of a showcase on Rodrigue. Like Claude and Dimitri, both Zander and Chris don't exactly believe in The Goddess of Fodlan. That part will be shown more towards when we reach the main story and our characters all full grownups. Arisa using time pulse to go back exactly 30 minutes was a big push and improvement in the growth of her power. We'll see it come more into play soon. I will be throwing in a surprise meeting soon. _ **

** **

** _Also, remember, year 1176. I call it the year where SHIT HIT THE Fan!! _ **

** _First, we have the Tragedy of Duscur. Though The Dagda and Brigid War was in 1175, Arisa will be told about it soon. Her reaction isn't going to be good. She's going to be really pissed at herself for forgetting that really important event. And yes, we will have the first appearance of one of the Ashen Wolves members soon. Guess who? _ **

** **

** **

** _Well, time for the Countdown to begin!!!_ **


	31. Chapter 28: Muddled Sight: Part 2:December

With steaming vapor and the scent of sweet herbs, one truly calls this a hot spring. With beautiful glistening stones of green and hot water bubbling from the earth, this hot spring is also one of the many reasons why Fhirdiad is also famous.

"Aahhhhhh....." with her fellow female professors and friends all moaned in glee as they gently sat themselves into the warm spring waters.

"Ahh!!! It has been awhile since I've been to a hot spring!! This is true bliss!! I got to ask the manager here if he like to strike a deal with me in getting things he needs!!" Anna said as she took a sip of her sake.

Arisa sighs as she leaned back and crossed her legs, enjoying the feeling of the water on her skin. Then....

"Kyyyaaa!!" Arisa screeched when her breast suddenly got fondled from behind, and Amir was giggling.

"Look at this!!!" Amir snickered while poor Arisa was still in shock and many of the females just stared, too stun to move, "You've grown!!! You're quite packed!!! 90 centimeters!!! Heheheh!!!" Amir snickered and then...

WHACK!!!

"And that should do it." Mercedes smiled as she had a rolled-up towel and smacked it down hard on Amir.

"Thank you, Mercedes." Arisa said and the others burst out laughing as Anna helped her wrapped the towel back on.

"By the way, where's Cornelia?" Professor Snake asked and Emily took a puff of her tobacco pipe, she was in her adult form (damn MILF) "The hag doesn't like being around people, so she always rents the lone bath." She said a bit too loudly.

"I can hear you brat." Low and behold, on the other side, was the lone hot spring, was Cornelia.

Amir and Arisa held their snickered back just barely. Mercedes chuckled and her eyes zoomed in on the center of Arisa's chest and looked her up and down, her body covered in thin scars, yet the one that stood out to her was the one at the very center of her chest, that went across her chest, as if someone cut her open, to take out her heart. Arisa noticed and spoke softly.

"Wondering how I got this scar?" She smiled and Mercedes gasped.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She said and Arisa chuckled.

"It's alright. Not the first-time people have asked about it." Arisa said, "I got this scar when I was four years old. My father and his people were ambushed by bandits outside of Remire Village. The fight was bloody from what I heard but...." she bit her lip as she sat back down into the water, gently placing her hand on it, " I saw my father about to be attacked from behind so.....out of instinct.....I jumped in and....the bandit's sword slashed me. I was...in a very critical state for many days." Her lips had become a thin line as she finished her words, silence befalling everyone.

Emily was looking at her stunned as well as her friends and fellow female Professors as they absorbed the girl's words.

"But....I don't regret my actions. I did what I believed was right." Arisa smiled sadly as the memories of Byleth returned to her.

How she first came to this world. How she and Byleth merged. Her first meeting with Sothis. The changes she began to adapt to as the years went by. The girl could not help but smile warmly.

"I really have changed a lot....." she thought and smiled softly.

Emily and the others nodded and smiled.

"Despite being a bit young, ha...you put us adults to shame. I swear...you kids are growing up too fast these days." Professor Snake chuckled and the others nodded.

"Changing the subject," they turned to look at Amir, who had gone silent as she sat down and took a sip of her own drink, "What about you Amir? Your scars?" Emily said and the Duscur girl sighs.

"I don't mind talking about it now, but I guess it's better to remain a mystery at times. I used to be a noble back when I lived in Duscur. I was the heir to the Amaryllis name; I bare a Crest (_Everyone except Arisa: What?!)_ my father was a merchant and mother priestess of the water goddess. My grandmother was the elder of my family. I had two older brothers and two baby sisters. Sigh....unfortunately when I was 7 years old...that came to an end. My uncle wanted the family fortune and name. He....sigh...it's never easy to say he massacred my entire family." She said and everyone was silent as the girl took a sip of her drink, "Kiana already knows the story because she and her family helped me escape Duscur. I owe them my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. I gave you guys the summary of the full story because there are too many details. I'm not a fan of telling whole stories. Back to subject, Kiana and her father's company took me in. I became mercenary and thanks to them I learned to control the power of my Crest. There's a happy ending to this story, " she smiled to them, "my family was one of the 5 main noble families of Duscur. My uncle was sent to trial two years later and was proven guilty. He was executed. Me being alive was his one mistake. And because of that, I was able to get justice for what he did to family. Knowing now that he is gone, justice served, peace had been brought to the souls of my family, but also me. I can finally move on and live free of guilt of being the only survivor. I know my parents and grandmother wouldn't want me to be hell bent on revenge, because I eventually would be blinded by it. I'm glad I didn't end up going that path, because someone reached out their hand to me, despite being a stranger." She smiled and turned to Arisa, "I am forever grateful my friend. I will stand by your side, always. Till the bitter end." Amir finished.

There was silence till someone heard sobbing and everyone turned to see it was Mercedes.

"M-Mercie?!" Both Arisa and Amir said as quickly went to her.

"I-I'm so sorry....it's just...hearing both of your stories....just....I'm just shocked at how much you both have gone through so much." She said as Arisa wiped a few of her tears.

"It’s alright. At the same time, we wouldn't be the people we are today without our past. Because the past shapes the present and the present makes the future." Arisa smiled sadly to her friend.

Mercedes nodded and hugged the two girls.

The world holds many things.

**\- A Few Days Later : December 13th - **

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." _

As much as Dimitri, Zander, Hubert and Chris despised balls, it was inevitable to be part of one. Lestia, Gina and Edelgard watched as Amir and Arisa danced together in the practice room, Arisa singing a beautiful song that was sending Dimitri into a panic state. Since music recorders do not exist in this era, Arisa is hoping she can create a prototype music player soon. She and Amir danced gracefully on the wooden floors, as Arisa sung _Once Upon a December _from the movie, Anastasia, her childhood favorite, as music to dance to. Listening to Arisa's voice was like as if the goddess had been sent to Earth, and Dimitri was melting by the second. He knew his feelings were becoming something more as the days went by and he didn't know exactly how to approach it. Sylvain was not an option to talk to him about it. Zander was no help either because he would give the same horrible advice as Sylvian. Lestia, absolutely not. She would tease him about it to his grave. Edelgard.......bad idea. Hubert, those two don't get along. Then Dimitri decided to approach his brother Chris, on the subject.

"_Things my heart used to know, Things it yearns to remember ~"_ Arisa sung as she didn't break eye contact with Amir then twirled her, "_And a song someone sings....." _she extended the note beautifully as the two girls were now side by side, "_Once upon a December...._." with that, the last note was sung.

Everyone clapped as the two girls bowed to them and each other.

"Now get into pairs! Gina and Chris, Zander and Hubert (_Both: Traitor._), Lestia and Dimitri and Edelgard, you'll dance with me." Arisa smiled kindly and Edelgard looked very excited as Arisa extended her hand to her, and gently took it.

"For this dance, I'll be playing the role of the man. I will lead." She said and nodded to Amir.

The Duscur girl cleared her throat and clapped her hands.

"5, 6, 7, 8!!" She said and Arisa began singing once more to help them get a rhythm of the beat.

"_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December." _

With graceful steps, and light ones back, the two females began their dance across the wooden floor. The pair began their waltz, and poor Zander and Hubert had faces of stone as they were forced to dance together.

"Can it you two. You're both too stiff." Amir called them out and both shot her glares then Zander screeched when Hubert accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Arghh!! You!!" Hubert growled as Zander accidentally stepped on his toe.

Gina and Chris chuckled as the two danced smoothly and Chris, taking the lead as he whispered something into Gina's ear, turning the poor girl red. Hubert made a mental note to poison his drink the next time he gets the chance.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

_Ahhhhhhh~ Ahhhhh~ Ahhhhh~ _

Lestia had a smirk the whole time she was dancing with her older brother, who kept glancing over to the female pair. Edelgard looked in complete bliss as Arisa oversaw leading them, and gently twirled her, never breaking eye contact. She sung so beautiful.

"Jealous?" Lestia's voice made his eyes quickly snap to her and glare.

"I am not." He said and Lestia shook her head.

"Do me a favor and confess to her already." She created a mental link with him, "She is leaving soon, and you will most likely not see her for a very long time. Do you want to live with the regret of never confessing to her?" She said as he spun her.

"That isn't it!! It's just......I don't think she sees me that way...besides...." he glanced over her, "I'm not worthy." He sighs and winced when his sister stepped on his foot, on purpose.

Lestia had a scold on her face as the two kept dancing and glared.

"Oh, for crying out loud Dimitri!! Confess to her or else I can guarantee Edelgard will be the one to do it first!!" She said and he froze.

"What....?" He was barely able to say.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhh~ aaaaaaaahhhh~~ AaahhhAhhhhAhhhhh~ _

"Are you kidding me?! How dense can you be?!" Lestia nearly growled, "Both you and Edelgard look at Arisa the exact same way. You're in love Dimitri!!! In love!!! The crush you have is no longer a crush, but something more!!" Lestia practically roared in his mind as Arisa was spun by Edelgard.

"Switch Partners!!" Amir said and Gina spun to Zander, Hubert spun to Chris (_Chris: Make sure to put silver flowers on my casket_), Dimitri to Arisa and Edelgard to Lestia.

"N-No way...t-that... " Dimitri said back to his sister as Arisa's arm wrapped behind his waist and took the lead once more.

She sung and never broke her footing, nor eye contact with him. His face was turning redder and redder by each second, melting at her kind smile as she continued to sing.

_Far away,_

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

Sadness. There it was again, there was always some sort of sadness in her eyes whenever she sung.

"Alright, that's it. Edelgard wins." Lestia bluntly said as Edelgard spun her, but she could see her and Dimitri were having a conversation, telepathically.

Now she really wished she learned that communication spell.

"No, she did not!" Dimitri glared back to her.

"Upupup!!" Arisa's voice made him snap out of it, "Keep eye contact with me Dimitri. Remember, don't break eye contact with your partner." Arisa said as he nodded his head quickly, Amir clapped her hands to the beat to help everyone.

"Pfft!! Prove it then." Edelgard was not liking the smirk that was growing on her sister as she kept looking over to Dimitri with mischief in her eyes, "Take charge of the dance."

That was more than enough to make Dimitri do the one thing he did not have in his childhood days to prove his sister wrong.

**Boldness**.

"Oh!!" Arisa gasped as this time his left arm wrapped around her waist and brought her close, despite how tall she was.

He straightened himself and stared at her, taking a deep breath.

"I'll take the lead now." That instantly made everyone stop everything and turned their way with wide eyes, Arisa too shocked to continue to sing.

The girl could not help but smile and spoke a bit lowly.

"How bold of you......" her voice made him shiver as she leaned down a bit, "Alright. Lead the dance Dimitri." She smiled and he nodded.

_Aahhhhh~ Ahhhh~ _

_Someone Hold me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

The two began their dance together, each step matched the beat. The movements flowed smoothly with her voice as she sung.

"Oh.....oh....I....did not think he do it....." Lestia said a bit worried as she had her hand over her mouth, still in shock at what she just witnessed.

Dimitri's eyes glanced at her and tiniest of smirks came onto his face. Lestia felt her blood boil as her hands balled into fist, they were shaking. Her cheeks puffed and Edelgard knew she was pissed.

"I win." Was all Dimitri said to her and Edelgard quickly held her back from literally going to punch him.

"_Hmmm...hmmmm~"_ Arisa hummed softly as the two continued to dance, and neither one was breaking eye contact.

Arisa did not know why but her cheeks were turning redder by the second and she really was trying to keep her composure. First, since when has Dimitri been so bold?!!? The boy is an innocent cub!! This side of him should not be appearing till at LEAST till the Academy phase and....time skip phase. The two kept dancing as she sung, and everyone could have sworn they heard a crack in her voice.

"Heh." Dimitri smirked.

"He smirked....he smirked.....HE SMIRKED?!!" Sothis screeched loudly that Amir whipped out Arisa's camera and was snapping pictures, rapidly.

"A-And a song someone sings...." oh no....she's cracking!!

Her face was turning even redder and despite her lips were tight...

"You're tense Arisa." Dimitri said as he gave her a smile.

Now Lestia was holding back Edelgard.

"Once upon a December!!" And she broke, she sung that part too quickly, and quickly went bent down, hugged her knees, and buried her face in between them, her arms crossed.

She wanted no one to see her flushed face. The only ones to have ever seen it are Mercedes, her family, Amir and Alexandra.

"D-DIMITRI BROKE HER!!!" Lestia screeched loudly and Chris and Zander burst out laughing.

Even Hubert cracked a smirk as Dimitri boldness went away as it was replaced with concern and complete embarrassment. He had never been so bold to make a move like that!!!! At the same time, he will never admit it, he has to thank Lestia for pushing him to do it.....someday..or never. Yeah, he'll take it to his grave.

"I-I'm sorry!! I don't know what came over me!!" Dimitri said as he waved his hands frantically.

"Hahahaha!!! I'm impressed!!" Everyone turned and Amir instantly bowed as they saw it was King Lambert, who couldn't help but laugh after watching the whole ordeal, even the queen was holding back her laughter, just barely.

Arisa quickly put on her hood as she stood back up, hiding her face and could not look at anyone in the eye right now. King Lambert chuckled then spoke.

"Seems my son has grown!! You've taught them all well." The king teased and the girl just pulled her hood down more, letting out a tiny whimper.

"Mom...dad...please..." Chris sweat drops as his mother chuckled.

"It's alright. Besides, we have different reasons for watching." She said and Chris knew that sparkle in her eyes as she looked at each of the girls one by one, "We're here to get your fittings for the ball!!! New fabrics and silk patterns have come in from the Almyran Merchants and with the ball coming, it's for new dresses!!" She sang happily and Amir and Arisa slowly began to walk away, as fast as they could.

That look was the same one Sandy had when she wanted to dress up the girls. Edelgard, Gina and Lestia looked excited while the boys looked like they wanted to jump off the balcony with them. King Lambert gave them an apologetic smile as he ruffled Dimitri's hair. Chris let go of a sigh and instantly grabbed the back of the two girls clothing.

"We're dying, together." Was all he said as the girls whimpered.

Both are traumatized because of Sandy.

**[-------**]

"Blue!!"

"Red!!"

"Blue!!"

"Red!!"

"Green."

Instantly Lestia and Edelgard turned their heads as they heard Arisa speaking with a female tailor who was showing her sample cloths for the dresses that they are being fit in. The two girls were arguing over what color Arisa should wear, and then the older one says green out of nowhere. The queen chuckled as Arisa stood (_was forced_) still with her arms put in a T position. The measuring lady oversaw her and Amir while an older woman was in charge of Edelgard and Lestia. The king and his sons along with Hubert, were in a different room, also getting their measurements. Currently, she was getting Arisa's chest measurements.

"My my.....90 cm.....darling you are quite packed." The lady measuring teased and Arisa avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Anyhow!!!" Arisa quickly said, "Amir, how are you holding up?!" She yelled out to the next room, where Amir was being measured.

"I'm perfectly fine." Her voice sounded so done.

Amir let go of a sigh as she was being measured by a woman who was super aggressive when it came to color dress choice. She criticized Amir for choosing a light pink colored fabric.

"I know how you feel....." Amir turned as she saw that her roommate, a young girl with blonde hair with purple underneath.

She had twirled bangs on her side as she let go of a sigh as the woman also took her measurements. She had a feathered fan strapped onto her waist and the girl turned her way. She looked tired and, like if she had been crying. She violet colored eyes and the smile was a bit sad. The aggressive woman left to write down the measurements and the two let go of sighs of relief that she left. The two sat down in silence a while till the blonde one spoke.

"So, first time here?" She said and Amir nodded.

"Yes. But not the first time I've been met with aggressive behavior. As much as wish discrimination against me would disappear, I know that's a far fetch dream. I can't lash out at people, even if I want to." Amir admitted and the girl chuckled.

"Makes sense." She said and silence again.

"Are you alright?" Amir asked suddenly, the girl looked at her shocked, "I can tell you have been crying. There are bags under your eyes and your skin is a bit pale." Amir said and the girl looked her shocked.

"I apologize is I came forward like that. It is none of my business." Amir said and the girl shook her head.

"It is alright....You...wouldn't mind if I tell you why would you?" She said and Amir shook her head.

"I don't." She said.

"Well....." The girl sighs, "I'm a noble from the Empire....well.....used to be....my family is gone....my House....I'm the last one left.....all because....The Dadga and Brigid War...." the woman said bitter and instantly Amir turned to her.

"What....? War?" She said and the girl nodded.

"Dadga and Brigid war......of course the news did not reach The Kingdom...sigh....around the Garland Moon (_June_)....Dagda joined forces with Brigid to invade the Empire, making landfall in the territories of Nuvelle and Ochs. They caused considerable damage before they were driven out. Dagda was also left in ruins by the Imperial counter-invasion.....My home...House Nuvelle left in ruins...gone...." The girl said and Amir was shocked hearing this.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss....but..." she sighed as she hesitantly patted the 13 year old's head, "I know what it's like to lose family....in war...in....invasions..." Amir muttered and the girl chuckled lightly.

"You remind me of a friend. What's your name?" The girl asked as Amir smiled to her softly.

"My name is Amir Volgani Amaryllis. I'm here with my friend to get some dresses fit for the ball. And yours?" Amir asked and the girl smiles warmly.

"My name is Constance von Nuvelle."

**[-------]**

It's been 2 hours since they returned to the palace and Arisa was pissed. Not at anyone but herself. How could she forget something so important?! What's more....

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WAR BROKE OUT AT THE EMPIRE BORDERS?!" She had stormed into Emily's office, Amir trying to calm her down after she told her everything that she talked with the girl Constance. Unfortunately, Arisa died before the release of the DLC so she knows very little bit about Constance. She remembers her, and the other 5 mystery characters because they were data mined and read the leaks, but she has no idea who they are, what they look like, their gender, and such. Not even their age!! She only knows that they have major and minor Crest. Constance had the major Crest of Noa.

"Because you didn't ever ask me and also because I didn't think it was important." Emily said as she was writing in a document and kept glancing at a letter she had on her table, "First off, why do you care about the war? You have no relation to Dagda nor the Empire, or Brigid. Yes, you did study there but that is it? Why are you so upset?" Emily said as she looked up and Arisa slammed her hands on her desk, growling furiously.

"It has everything to do with me....because I have family and friends...and a future student from Brigid and Dagda.......I have friends who have family there.." Arisa growled as Elder Bara, Zach and the others came into her mind.

Shamir especially. Emily set down her quill and sighs.

"Look Arisa, even if you knew, there was nothing you could prevent it. There has already been bad blood between the two...." she said, and Arisa just slumped onto the chair.

"Elder Bara....Zach.....how could I been so stupid and not see it?!" She slapped her hand on the desk again, gritting her teeth.

"Now I remember....." Amir said as she sat down next to her friend, "Zach and Elder Bara had requested Jeralt and the company to help expand Remire Village. It's almost literally a town now. That's why....for refugees....no wonder the amount of people that came to the village could speak their native tongue...." Amir said and Arisa gritted her teeth even more.

"I can understand why the Elder did not speak of it to any of you other than the company and your father.....Your emotions weren't stable back then and knowing you...you would have rushed in to go help save as many people as you can." Emily said and Arisa glared at her, growling like a feral cat.

"Enough." Emily said as she picked up the letter, she kept glancing at, "As much I wish I could help, even I cannot do anything. I understand your anger but there are things beyond our control." She said and Arisa was taking deep breaths to try and control her rage at herself.

Emily knew why the girl was angry. She was punching herself for forgetting something important. Not to also mention she had family and friends that must have been killed. She also worried about all the fae and spirits that lived in those lands, now destroyed by war.

"Changing the subject," Emily said, "I have a job for you two." And Amir and Arisa looked up to her, "I found the woman I was looking for." She said and Amir was confused, "The problem is, the territory she is being held captive in. House Ordelia." Instantly Arisa looked up to her, worried.

"Arisa, are you willing to commit questionable acts to save someone important?" The older girl said, and Amir looked at her worried.

"What do I have to do?" Arisa said, and Sothis looked worried.

"We're going to save Melody and Lysithea von Ordelia and her family. Her father managed to secretly send a letter out for help. They want to be freed of TWSITD. Of course, like usual, The Alliance turned a blind eye to their pleas for help because they said it was the Empire. But one of my spies got ahold of his letter and I have offered to help. The only thing I ask in exchange is for them to become part of House Zoltras and Lysithea to become my second apprentice. We are going to fake the death of an entire family and force The Alliance to look towards the real enemy." Emily said seriously and the air in the office had become tense.

"So.....fake the death of the entire family....." Arisa said she intertwined her hands together and Amir gulped, "Heheheheh....." She sounded like she just went mad, "Very well then. If means creating one change....I'll do it." Arisa said and Emily gave her a nod.

"Amir...." Arisa turned to her, "you aren't a part of this...so please go home once the missions takes place." She said and Amir shook her head.

"Absolutely not!" Amir said to her angrily, "I swore to myself to you for saving my life. I will walk by your side till the bitter end!! Those sons of a bitches and my uncle killed my family!!! I won't let someone else go what I went through! I'm helping." Amir hissed and Arisa chuckled dryly.

"I hope you two know what I am asking you is serious." Emily said as she looked at the two, "We're faking the death of a whole family. Renaming them all. Do you understand?" She said and the two nodded.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. She smiled sadly to them.

"I swear....you girls are tougher than you look...." she shook her head as she reopened them, "Like usual, you will go by different names and appearances. We can't afford for them to know who you truly are until after the mission is over. I've already begun the preparations and will have two more members help you." She explained, "This mission, will take place next month. January 21st. Also, make sure to gather all notes and research there. We're going to need them for the Crest removal research." Emily said and the two nodded.

"For now, go get some rest you two. You both had a long day. Besides, I know the agony of being forced to wear a ball gown. The First Queen Consort did the same with me." Emily said as she shivered at the memory from many years ago.

Dimitri's mother was a monster when it came to dresses. Not even her stepmother could save her from her hands.

"I-I'm sorry...I lashed out at you..." Arisa said and Emily shook her head.

"Don't be. It's understandable to be angry. I'll inform you next time of things like this." Emily and Arisa nodded.

"Also..." Arisa muttered as she took out a tiny potion bottle, handing it to her.

Emily had a confused look at what this was and saw crimson liquid in it.

"This is your blood..." Emily muttered as Sothis appeared with a smile.

"You've earned my trust these past months...so...this blood is for you to put on your eyes, so you can see Sothis." Arisa said and Emily looked at her shocked.

"What....?" Emily said and Sothis smiled as she floated up to her.

"You do----!!" And Emily used her magic to turn the blood to clear liquid, putting it in her eyes.

It stung a bit but it felt like regular eyedrops. The girl blinked multiple times for her eyesight to adjust, her vision blurry but her own red eyes met shocked green ones as warm hands gently cupped her cheeks.

"Noa....." Sothis whispered and the first tears began to fall from the woman's eyes as their hands intertwined.

Sothis looked far much younger than she last saw her all those many years ago, she looked about the same age as Arisa, yet, Noa could not stop the tears from falling as she looked at person that raised her with so much love and sadness. The Red Canyon...the stories her mother would tell her, the time she spent with her when she was a child.

"Mom...." Emily smiled sadly as she closed her eyes, her tears falling as Sothis hugged her tightly.

The emotions that were shown....were ones that needed to be expressed.

**\- December 15: Mock Battle - **

The mock battle was taking place out in the snowy field that is used for training by the knights. Arisa and Amir watched from on top of a hill in silence as the class of 100 students was split into 50 in each group. Each student is to apply at least one form of her lesson during the battle. 4 more days till part 2 of their final. Her medical class also has the final that day.

"Positions!!" Amir yelled as Arisa looked down at everyone.

Mercedes held her staff tightly as Annette ready her position, raising her hands. Linhardt yawns as he did the same, Kuza took out his wand as others began to get ready.

"When using magic, make sure to aim at the ground. When hit, I will warp you to the top of the hill. The Professor will then apply a healing spell on you if you are injured. Other than that, good luck!!" Amir said as she looked into her purse, a cute eagle head popped out and chirped at her.

"Now now, Hyper, don't get too excited." Amir chuckled as the baby griffin chirped and went back into the bag to sleep.

Hyper was the name of the baby Griffin that Amir hatched a 3 days ago. It was in the middle of the night. The sweet little one was no more than the size of a two-week-old kitten. He had black, white and brown feathers, the head of an eagle, the body of a lion, the wings of the eagle, tail of the lion and the talons. Because the little one was a bundle of energy, Amir named him Hyper.

"Hehehe." Puka laughed as it jumped onto her shoulders and made its comfortable, like usual.

Arisa chuckled as Red Hare nuzzled her cheek and Feh perched on her head, her feathers puffed.

"On your marks!!" She yelled out and the two groups of 50 people, their eyes went sharp, "Begin!!" She yelled out, and many let got war cries as the group ran to each other.

Arisa remained on the hill with Feh as Amir mounted Red Hare so she could keep a lookout from above to make sure no one tried anything funny.

"On your left Mercie!!" Annette yelled as she sent a Wind spell at one of her classmates from the opposite group, knocking them onto the snow.

"Out!" Amir yelled out and the mage was warped out of the field, on top of the hill.

"Not bad." Arisa thought as she applied a quick healing spell on the mage.

Annette smiled proudly as her and Mercedes continued forward. Arisa was happy to see many of the students using her lessons in their battle tactics and magic. One student waited until the wind picked up then casted his Fire spell, which knocked out many, unfortunately a few of his team also.

"Make sure not to knock out your own team!!" Arisa yelled out as Amir warped them to the hill and she began healing them.

The mage apologized and she snickered when one of his classmates smacked their head.

Linhardt yawns as he used a Nosferatu on a woman, who whined because she got hit. Unfortunately for Linhardt, he was on the opposite team of Mercedes and Annette. Thus, making him the main healer. Also, the main target to take out. Linhardt, despite being the laziest in the class, is someone that should not be underestimated. The boy hates fighting. He hates blood. He much rather sleeps, be in the library searching for the specific volume he needs for a project.

"_Oh."_ He looked up to the sky and saw the clouds moving, as a warm smile came onto his face, "The conditions are set." He said as he took out a green colored book, a tome.

"The wind velocity set. The clouds have moved just a bit to set some sun rays in. And...." he saw the perfect group to take out, "The usage of winds spells is set." He said and the tome began to float in his hands as he quietly floated above the group, that were fighting.

The winds began to pick up as he raised his hands, the light of the sun began to light on top of him. Among the group, was Kuza, who noticed, and quickly looked up as Linhardt yawns once more.

"Whooooaaa!!" The group of students yelled out as the wind began to surround them, they couldn't get out of the circle.

Linhardt raised his hand as the winds continue to pick up more, the stage was set.

"Excalibur!"

"GGHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!" The entire group screamed as they were attacked by massive waves of winds.

Everyone that was far or nearby, looked in shock at what they had just witnessed. Everyone in the group was out cold, except Kuza, who barely managed to warp himself out, sent a glare to Linhardt.

"I'm on your team you idiot!!" He yelled out and the boy just shrugged.

"Waited for the wind to pick up, with the position of the sun, with what little sunlight there is....not bad. Very effective." Arisa said as she warped out the group that got taken out, around 15 students.

"100 - 30...70 left." Amir muttered as she kept watching the battle from above, "15 minutes left!!" She yelled out from above and Arisa nodded.

Healing and warping students was taking a bit of a small toll on her. The girl pulled out an energy potion and gulped it down.

"Hoot." Feh said and the girl nodded as she continued to watch the battle.

She felt proud. How long has it been since she felt like this, teaching a class and being proud of her students? Even Sothis nodded in approval as she continued to watch. Mercedes and Annette had teamed up together to take down Linhardt and Kuza had teamed up with him. 10 more minutes had passed, it was now down from 70 students to 20. Arisa to be constantly warping and healing. She was starting to get a bit tried out and was glad she made about 13 energy potions to help her out. Linhardt and Kuza, along with Mercedes and Annette were still in the battle along with several others.

"We need to be careful with Linhardt.....I was not expecting him to do that earlier." Mercedes said as Annette nodded.

"Hey Mercie....I got an idea." Annette said and her friend turned to her as they saw the other two were fighting a different group.

"Remember how I have been trying to learn Fimbulvetr....." she said and Mercedes looked at her shocked.

"Annie no!!! Yes, the conditions are met but it'll be too much!! With the amount of snow there is, this entire place will become frozen solid!!" Mercedes said to her.

"Here!" Annette handed her a yellow topaz, "Think you could get me an opening? And no, I won't be freezing the entire place. Notice how the battle has melted the snow where they are fighting?" She said as she pointed to the ground.

Indeed, from fire, lighting, wind and even dark magic attacks, the spells had caused the snow to melt, and she looked at the topaz in her hands.

"I understand." Mercedes smiled as the two went opposite directions "Everyone, I need you to keep distracting the enemy!! We're taking them all out at once!!" Mercedes said telepathically to her team as she was running through the trees, making sure she wasn't spotted.

The rest of Kuza's and Linhardt's team made their way to where the others were, the final 3 minutes counted.

"On my single, everyone run the second I throw the topaz I have to the air!!" Mercedes said ordered and her group internally nodded.

Annette made her way around the other side, making her behind the enemy group. The girl took a deep breath as she looked round. The snow has melted, the ground still had lingering energy from the spells casted, the snowflakes falling lightly and one blue colored stone in her hands.

"Thank you, Anna!!" She giggled happily, remembering the sapphire stone she bought from the merchant.

"2 minutes!!" Arisa yelled out as the rest of the students were making their way there.

Annette began to focus her magic into the blue gem, it began to glow faintly in her hands, a little bit of frost forming.

"Mercie now!!" Annette yelled and Mercedes threw the topaz to the air, catching the enemy group off guard, it exploded to blinding light. Their group bolted as fast they could and Annette jumped off the hill, the blue gem glowing into her hand as Kuza looked her way. It was too late.

"**Fimbulvetr!!!"** Annette yelled as she yelled the incantation, the gem glowed brightly in her hands as she sent the spell attack at the group.

"GHHHHHHAAA!!" Huge spikes of ice rose from the ground, trapping the students in between them.

Thankfully, Annette's goal was only to trap them. Linhardt was pinned up on a spike, hanging from the collar of his shirt, Kuza unfortunately hanging upside down. Many of the students groan while Annette's team cheered in victory. Mercedes ran and hugged her friend tightly, congratulating her on it.

"If this was a real battle...that spell would have killed them all on the spot." Arisa thought and the ringing of the bell showed time was up.

"The winners, Team Blue!!" Arisa yelled out, wrapping them all to the hill, and began healing them, one by one.

Amir sighs as she flew down to meet the others but, quickly stopped Red Hare as she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Whatever it was, it disappeared as fast as it appeared. She narrowed her eyes as she flew back down and smiled as she saw the students talking to one another, a silence befalling everyone as Arisa raised her hand.

"Everyone!!" Arisa began, "You all did amazing!! I am very proud of you!! You all displayed amazing usage of my lessons in your battle tactics, spells, and more. Now, are you all already for part two of your final?" She said and many were still unsure, but they nodded.

"Make sure to get a good night's sleep, study well, and most of all....." she smiled warmly to them, "Thank you all for this amazing semester. I wish you all good luck." She said, many nodded and smiled at her.

Truly worth it.

**[---------]**

"Careful....careful.....YOU DID IT!!" Gina squealed excitedly as Hubert managed to finally steel himself to mount onto a pegasus and fly a couple feet in the air.

His older sister was shedding tears of joy as the boy, though still shakily, had gotten on a black Pegasus that had taken a liking to him, and the result was him buying (_forced to_) by Edelgard. They named it Noir. The said pegasus was a beautiful female one with slick black feathers that shone like moonstones in the sun. Even if it was winter, the prideful pegasus was a young one, only in its teens.

"Whoooaaa!!" Ingrid squealed as she mounted on the pegasus she brought back from her home.

Everyone had returned to Fhirdiad for the ball in a few days, not to also mention, Lestia's and Dimitri's birthday is coming up. Arisa has yet to go shopping and will be doing that later today, after her class is over. Ingrid's pegasus was named, Garth, after one of the Knights of The Roundtable. Arisa was proud that the kids have done amazing wonders but, she wasn't an idiot when her eyes landed on Sylvain. The boy may put on a fake smile, but she knew better.

"Sylvain, can I talk to you in private?" Arisa said and Sylvain had raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, I guess?" He said and the two headed to inside the kitchen.

As they sat down, Arisa looked at him seriously.

"Lift up your shirt." Was all she said, and the boy quickly hugged himself.

"Arisa, I didn't think you were so bold!" He said with a smirk, but it was wiped off when her stare hardens.

"_Lift-up-your-shirt-now." _Her voice went cold and he obeyed.

Bruises, on his stomach that were purple, scratches, a cut from some type of blade....

"Miklan..." Arisa muttered as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his stomach.

He hissed at how cold her hand felt but it soon turned into warmth as her hand glowed a light green.

"Sigh.....thankfully you don't have broken rib..." Arisa said her eyes glowed mint green, and Sylvain stared at her with wide eyes, "but you still have some internal wounds. My healing spell is repairing it and should help out. You did have a bit of bruised muscles but that is fixed now." She said as she removed her hand, all the cuts and bruises have healed completely as Sylvain pulled down back his shirt.

"Why....are you kind?" Sylvain's sudden question through her off.

"Is it wrong that I want to help a friend?" Arisa said and Sylvain avoided eye contact with her.

"Sylvain, look at me." She said and he turned to her, "I'm not nice to you because of your Crest. I'm not nice to you because I want to marry you. I'm not nice to you so I can just get close to you. I'm not nice to you just because you are a noble." She said and sighs, "I care. I care about you. The real you. I know you have a difficult time at home because of all the responsibilities and also....trying to survive Miklan's abuse towards you." She said and his eyes narrowed a bit.

She smiled softly and patted his head, taking him by surprise.

"If you want to talk to me.....when you feel you are ready to open up about how you truly feel, let me know. I'll listen." Was all she said as she turned to walk back to the others.

Sylvain was stunned silent as he processed everything that was just said to him. The only one he had ever talked to like that was Mercedes and....Alexandra. The boy took a deep breath, as his throat felt tight. He wanted to cry....he really just wanted to scream out many things. The agony and suffering he had been bearing alone, yet there are three people who are willing to listen to him. He knows well Arisa, and none of the others just looked at him for just some prize. They care. Her class felt warm compared to his own home, that felt nothing but ice cold. The responsibilities he is expected to have, the burden of the Crest, attempts on his life for something that is not his fault.....

"Sigh....honestly......I swear you guys...." Sylvain smiled sadly as he wiped the lone tear that fell.

Far in the distant future, he will learn and accept himself.

**\--- Later at Night - **

Currently it was late at night in the training fields, Dimitri decided to sneak out to practice his dancing lessons. Honestly it was hard without a dance partner. He didn't want to suffer that embarrassing moment from a few days ago again. He still can't get over the fact of what came over him!!! Yes, Lestia's constant teasing made him snap and out of impulse, he wanted to prove her wrong. That he can take the lead. He sighs once more as he tried to concentrate on the dance. He hummed the music that will be played but practice by yourself isn't exactly the best idea.

"Ow." He stepped on his own foot.

He sighed frustrated but shook his head again and decided to start from the beginning. Part of him wishes to go drag his sister out of her room and make her help him with his dance. Another part of him wants to go seek out Edelgard's help.

"Arrghh!! Why is this so complicated?!" He growled to himself as he restarted once more. Ever since that day, none of his siblings have let him up the bold move he made on Arisa. Especially Lestia!!! "_When is the wedding_?!" She sung far too happily. At least has defended him. Unknown to the boy, Arisa was taking a shortcut through the training field to return to her room. What she did not expect was to see Dimitri waltz dancing alone. The girl stopped as she leaned on the stone pillar a bit and watched. It's still dark, and it's late.

"Good night there. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Arisa said as she had her arms crossed.

"Eek!!" Dimitri squeaked as he jumped a bit surprised and turned completely her way.

He was surprised to see her up also. The girl was dressed still in her normal clothing, but he could see a bit of hay on her hair.

"She must have been in the stables." He thought then spoke.

"I could say the same thing. But to answer your question.... I’m....practicing the waltz for....the ball on The Day of Blessings. Lestia and Edelgard have been helping me, but I feel I have not made any progress." He said.

Arisa giggled and nodded. Dimitri smiled softly as she walked up to him.

"I understand. Here," she walked up to him and handed an apple, "Can't practice well with an empty stomach, can you?" She said.

He smiled at her kindly and took a bite of his apple.

"This is really sweet." He said.

"Glad you like it." She said as she took out her own and took a bite out of it.

"Ummm…what are you doing up this late? If it be alright to know." Dimitri asked.

Arisa smiled and pointed to the night sky.

"The stars. I come out every night to view them for an hour or so before I go back to my room. It helps me relax a bit. Also, because they remind me of my home. My dad would take me to the hills to see the stars." She said as she took a bite of her apple.

"I see. They are very lovely." Dimitri smiled softly as he looked up to the sky.

Arisa smiled and there was a strange silence as the two were looking. Dimitri was trying to figure out what else to say as he glanced her way. Even with the snow all around, it was rare during the winter to have a clear sky and snow falling. The star of blue and the wind softly as he looked over to her. He gulped as he stared at her and suddenly blurted out what he wanted to say on the day of the dance practice.

"Umm!!! Can you be my dance partner for tonight?!" He asked suddenly, making the girl turned to him.

Arisa blinked as it slowly like an owl, then clicked in her head but she nodded.

"Alright then. " she smiled softly as she stood in front of him.

"Ready?" She smiled.

He snapped out of it and nodded. His heart was pounding in his chest as both bowed to each other and took each other's hand. It was a bit hard for Dimitri since she was much taller than him and he was barely at the height of where her chest was, unfortunately. He blushed as they took the first steps and saw her wince a bit since he stepped on her foot.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as they continued.

Arisa was just glad she was wearing boots.

"It’s alright. It does take a bit of time to adjust to your dance partner. I don't blame you. Relax Dimitri, you're stiff." She giggled as she made her comment at him.

Dimitri's ears had turned red from embarrassment, but he nodded as they took the first step. It was a bit difficult without music and Arisa was debating if she should sing. Then, she remembers a certain magic tool she had in her purse.

"I have an idea." Arisa suddenly said as the two stopped.

"What is it?" He asked as he watched her walk to her purse and pulled out a strange pink colored ball.

"Why don't I sing, and we can dance to the music my magic tool plays?" Arisa smiled as she sent a bit of magic into it.

"The magic tool can play music without an instrument?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. It means it can play music without us going to an opera house to watch a singer." She tried to explain.

"Ummm..?" He was confused as she threw it in the air, the small device floating.

Arisa sighed but smiled to him.

"Let me show you." She smiled as she walked back to him, the two getting back into their positions.

The small orb began to float a few feet above them and Dimitri could hear music coming from it. It was amazing!!! He'll have to ask her about it later on.

"Now, shall I have this dance?" She took his hand and grinned.

He nodded and the two began to dance to the music, and Arisa began to sing.

_On an ocean of stars,_

_Lo, an angel they see._

_Untouched by the war,_

_That they waged_

He stared at her in amazement as both danced and she sang, not breaking eye contact with him. Their footsteps in sync as the two moved across the field. Unknown to the two, Chris was still awake and was watching from his balcony. His room was close to the training grounds. He could hear the soft music and singing as he watched the pair dance.

_Laid low by their scars,_

_A people wounded, but free._

_Seek what lies beyond,This dark age._

_The seasons they turn,_

_Winter to spring._

_Dulling the pain and_

_Erasing the sting._

She sounded so sad. Why? Was she in pain? Was she hurting? Is she suffering alone? Why? She looked so happy? Yet, the memory of some sort of sadness in her eyes always lingered in his mind. Chris was silent as he watched, letting his elbow prop on the rail and his cheek rest on his hand.

_The seasons turn,_

_Summer to fall._

_Time's warm embrace_

_Begins to heal all._

_Aaaaahhhh....ahhhhh....ahhhh...._

Dimitri noticed her eyes had turned a small shade of brown, the other part was now a dark forest green. The colors of nature they were. They were beautiful yet sad. Now he understood how Edelgard felt when the older girl danced with her. The feeling was bliss and warm.

_On the wild, at first light,_

_The jasper lion will run._

_Hark an anthem he drums,_

_Can you hear?_

_The people fresh from the night,_

_Rise and listen as one._

_The land that they were promised_

_Is near._

_Hmmm...hmmm....._

She kept singing and never breaking eye contact with him. The dance the two had, it felt peaceful. Almost...Sothis smiled kindly as she watched the two, holding back her squeal. It was rare to see her friend look so peaceful like this. Also, she knows Chris is watching and sent a silent wave to him. The older boy was silent.

_And though I am gone,_

_Just ash in the wind,_

_One life surrendered,_

_So yours can begin._

_Courage my children—_

_This is your song._

_I am the Earth—_

_I will make you strong._

Arisa knew at some point; she would have to leave them. She knew what is to come, she wants to change so many things, but she can't. She wondered if she could prevent her demise, Dimitri's, Edelgard's, everyone that will be affected soon. But she knows that reality isn't so kind. This person in front of her is no longer just a young boy she would see from game. He is real. Truthfully, at times she wonders if this life of hers will end.

_A world riven by pride,_

_Repaired at last._

_And now its makers can be at rest,_

_Our vision come to pass._

_The seasons, _

_they turn,_

_Memory fades._

_But when my name has been lost_

_To the grey._

_I will sustain you,_

_Year after year._

_I will protect you,_

_When dangers appear._

_And though I am gone,_

_Just ash in the wind._

_One life surrendered,_

_So yours can begin._

Even the wounds of the 5 years will be difficult to heal, she will do what she can. She will do what she can. Even if....she may no longer live to that point. The burden of knowing the future takes on the toll of her, by a lot. Chris closed his eyes and muttered.

"Honestly sis.....I don't like the way things are going....." he muttered and then his eyes snapped open.

"Wait....why did I call her that?" He said as he looked back to her.

"Arisa....why do I feel I know you better than anyone? Why do I feel I want to cry each time I see you? Why.......why do I fear you will die again?" He said.

"Wait....again.....? Ghhuuuu...what the hell is going on with me?!" He growled to himself.

_Courage my children,_

_This is your song._

_I am the Earth,_

_I will make you strong._

The music slowly faded away and the two stopped dancing. Arisa smiled warmly as she was going to let go of his waist but, the boy had other ideas. His grip slightly tightened as he didn't let go of her waist and the girl looked at him shocked.

"A-Arisa......I....I..." Sothis eyes shot wide open as she was barely holding back her squeal, her hands together as she floated closer, Arisa was on the verge of a panic attack "I...I....L-----!!" Unfortunately, Dimitri's dream was instantly crushed by none other than...

"Hey Dimitri!!!" _Chris....._

Sothis fell back and twirled like a raging tornado as she turned to look towards Chris, who smiled sweetly. He didn't know why but it felt like he was watching Edelgard on the verge of being confessed to. Arisa was like a sister to him and he felt....like guys need to back off.

"What are you two up doing late?" He yelled out and Dimitri looked so ready to punch him, "You guys better head back to your rooms. I heard a blizzard is on the way." He said and Dimitri gave him the look Lestia does when she wants to murder someone.

Funny how both twins, despite having completely different personalities, they share two main things in common. First, their inhumane strength, lastly, the deep bloodlust the two hid so well. Chris just smiled and waved before heading back to his room.

Meanwhile......

"Oh Chris!!!" She internally prayed, "Thank you so much!! I AM NOT READY FOR SUCH THINGS!!" Arisa thought while Sothis looked ready to strangle her.

She let's go of a sigh as she turned to Dimitri and bent down, patting his head warmly.

"I did not think Chris was awake." She chuckled as the boy pouted cutely, "Hey now." She said and he looked up to her, "I look forward to dancing at the ball with you and the others." She said and Dimitri to her warmly.

"I am too." He said, "But....also.....I want to confess to you." He thought that sentence.

He just prays nothing goes wrong. He made a remainder to get his brother back.

**\- December 19th - **

Complete silence in the classrooms today as all the students took their final. Both Medical and Astronomy classes were taking the test at the same time, making the classroom filled with 200 students. Everyone was completely engrossed into their test as they were writing down their answers and filling their scantrons out. Arisa sat on her desk, silent as she was writing a new book. This time she was writing down the stories of 1001 Arabian Tales. She looked around the entire class and saw a few students crying and lightly shook her head. Amir was currently in Anna's shop, helping her pack things up to make room for a new shipment from Dadga. Through the 6 hours of time the students were given, one by one, the students brought their test. Each one thanked her for everything they taught her and hoped that one day she returns to Fhirdiad to teach her classes once more.

The 6 hours class and the final students gave their test to her. Like usual, they thanked her for everything. Arisa let go of a sigh as she looked around the class, a sad smile on her face.

"My contract ends in the 31st. I really am going to miss this place." She muttered as she stood up and stretched.

She used her magic to carry the two boxes filled with test, their results will be sent to them through letters. That was the way those of the magic Academy did it.

"That's right." She stopped as she arrived at her office and opened it. Inside was Amir, who had just returned from her work.

"Hey!! Finals done?" Amir smiled as Puka was sleeping on her shoulder and Hyper in her arms.

"Yup. Finals complete." Arisa smiled briefly as she made the boxes land on the table near her desk and closed her door shut, "I'm going shopping tomorrow morning." She said as she sat down across from her friend.

"Tomorrow is the twins’ birthday. What did you get them?" Amir asked and Arisa smiled warmly as she pulled out two parcels.

"It's a surprise." She smiled and Amir nodded.

Amir was tried as she was, Arisa wanted drink.

**[------]**

"And then I said, game on Alois !!!"

Amir and Arisa had gone to the hot springs to relax and have a drink, but Arisa never expected to run into Catharine again. So now, the three females were in the hot spring, drinking together and unfortunately, listening to Catherine's stories as the knight drank.

"By the way, you never introduced to your friend." Catharine said as she had her legs crossed as she leaned back a bit in the water.

"My name is Amir. Pleasure to meet you Sir Catherine." Amir smiled kindly as she did a polite bow to the female.

"Nice to meet you kid. Got to admit, despite you two looks like sticks, you both got muscles." Catherine chuckled while the others beamed with a bit of pride.

"Here for the ball?" Arisa asked and Catharine sighs.

"Unfortunately, I have to be with my father on this one. Lady Rhea will be arriving on the 23rd with Seteth and his sister, Flayn. Also, her son is coming with her. Good chance for you to meet him. Besides, it's been awhile since you've seen each other." Catharine said and Arisa smiled.

Internally she wanted to run.

"Oh yes. The last time you saw that young man was when you pickpocketed him." Sothis snickered and Amir gave her a weird look.

"Shut it Sothis." Arisa whispered to her and Amir just looked at them confused.

"Anyhow, your contract is ending on the 31st." Catharine said as she looked over to her, "Do you plan to become the Third Holy Magus of The Kingdom?" She asked.

"No not yet." Arisa answered and the woman looked at her surprised, "I plan to travel through Fodlan a bit longer. Then I wish to apply to become a professor at The Officers Academy. Once I finish my year of teaching there, then I will make my decision." Arisa explains and Catherine was silent.

"Hmm....not a bad plan." The woman said as she took a sip of her drink, "But a bit of a problem." She said, "You have a lot of doors open for you now that you have status. Not to also mention, the money and funds to buy land and such." Catharine explains as Arisa took a sip of her own drink, "Actually, the King gifted you land in exchange for teaching here. Well damn!!! You can already start your own house if you wanted!!" She laughed and Arisa sighs.

"Actually, I'm having a medical supplies shop being built there." Arisa said and Catherine nodded.

"Not a bad choice. Considering you're a doctor of course." She said then turned to Amir.

"And you kid? What do you plan to do?" She asked and Amir spoke.

"I will continue to serve Lady Kiana!!! Besides, we're actually childhood friends and have been travelling together for 7 years now." Amir said.

"You know," Catherine said as she looked at both, "You two could become students at the Officers Academy. I recommend it. The first prince, Zander, he graduated last year. For a damn skirt chaser....he graduated with top grades...bloody hell." She grumbled as she was remembering the smug look the prince had and Christophe holding her back, barely.

"I'm assuming you and Zander are childhood friends?" Amir asked and the older woman nodded.

"Yeah.....grew up with him along with Christophe. Lord Lonato's son and I don't talk much but Zander.....arrrghhhh!!! Whenever I see him, I want to break his neck!!! That skirt chaser may have a laid-back attitude but he's smart!!! I never let my guard down around him." She said and the two girls chuckled.

The rest of the time was spent with Catharine ranting.

**\- Later at Night - **

"Arisa, I demand you to cook!!"

The older girl looked at the princess like she had grown a second head or something. Tomorrow is Lestia's and Dimitri's birthdays and Arisa had gotten them both something one did not expect, however, it was rare to hear the princess demand something from her. Currently, Arisa was in her room, knitting. Aqua had fallen asleep with Feh, and then out of nowhere, the princess had burst into her room, demanding her to cook.

"Umm....Lestia? Are you alright?" Arisa asked as she shifted back to her disguise.

The blonde girl had puffed up cheeks, her usual nicely curled pigtails, was replaced with her hair completely loose, but frizzy and she looked upset.

"No, I'm not okay!!" Lestia yells.

For a 13-year-old...she acts like she is five. Arisa sighed as she walked up to her and spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Lestia huffed.

"I want something sweet!!! I'm tired of bloody ball dress measurements!!! I want something sweet!!" She said angrily and Arisa shook her head as she went to her door and closed it.

"Why did you close your door?" Lestia said and Arisa had her sit down on a chair, Sothis appearing, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not an idiot Lestia." Arisa said as she undid her disguise again, "What is wrong?" She said once more and the princess gritted her teeth, as he hands balled into fist.

"Its.....its...argh!!!! Can I punch your pillow?!" The princess raged and Arisa handed her punching pillow.

The princess took it quickly and slammed it on her bed, punching it repeatedly.

"This for making fun of older brothers!!" She yelled as she slammed her fist onto it, Arisa quickly put a sound barrier around her room because she can tell the princess had so much pent up anger, but from what?

"This is for saying I'm just going to be married off!!" Lestia yelled, "This is for constantly questioning about my crest!!!" She punched again, "This is for speaking bad of my uncle!!! This for saying commoners should be slaves and have no value!!! This is for your bloody corruption!!! This...this....THIS IS FOR SPEAKING ILL OF MY FAMILYYYYY!!" Lestia screamed furiously as she landed the final punch on it, the pillow exploding, the feathers flying all over the place.

Arisa watched in silence as the princess panted, her body shaking she bit her lip. Arisa walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, the girl shaking as she bit her lip. The older girl was silent for a moment then spoke.

"I'll listen. Tell me what happened." Was all she said and Lestia whirled around, hugging her tightly.

The girl began sobbing onto her chest, letting out emotions she was holding in. Sothis was silent as she watched and gave Arisa a worried look.

"What happened?"

**[----**]

With a tray of cookies, warm milk and tea, Arisa returned to her room. Closing her door, the princess sat on her chair, her hair fixed, tied back to lose braids as she hugged Arisa's stuffed bear close to her chest. Her eyes were puffy from crying. The older girl set down the tray of cookies as she served the princess lavender tea with milk and a bit of honey, and then poured her own cup, sitting across from her.

"This should help you a bit." Arisa said as the princess took the first sip.

Lestia and Arisa never actually talked much other than classes, the princess calling her out on things (_Emily: She inherited from me._), also pranks. But to have a one on one discussion was rare. So, it did come as a surprise to her that the princess seeks her out, even if she was furious. Arisa was silent as she waited for the princess to speak when she was ready. She honestly wished therapy existed in this time, but it doesn't. The things needed by many to help them heal.

"Every month...." Lestia began to speak softly, "I go to a tea party that is set up by Lords of the Kingdom to speak with other female nobles. Me, being the princess there....I'm seen as the higher level. Many of the girls are....brats...." she muttered as she took another sip, "Some brag about the things their father gets them. Others show off their jewelry. Some even bring in gossip. But....many talk about marrying into family's with The Crest Bloodlines." She said and Arisa already knew where this was going.

"I've...never been a fan of such gossip. I...never liked going to those tea parties. The horrible gossip that is said. Other girls looking down on others simply because they have status. I've seen some even slap their maids over the pettiest things......" she whispered, "Every time....I'm asked if I have received any marriage letters. Of course..the girls brag of how many they've gotten. Me....I just say I have gotten some but I don't read them." She said, "They say I need to find the perfect suitor soon. That it is my duty as a princess. I just laugh it off but....sigh...I'm not stupid." She said as she placed down her cup.

"I know eventually I have to marry. The only reason I purposely act the way I do is to avoid such letters. To keep being seen as a child is naive. I hate how all the girls talk about is the privilege of marrying someone with a Crest. However....I hate how they look down on others that don't. Through these years, I have seen how hard people work. I have seen how people have discriminated against others. It makes me sick....it makes me want to vomit..." she said.

Arisa was silent as she continued to listen to her. Part of Lestia wanted to ask her why she hasn't said anything, but she knows the older girl is letting her speak. It was...refreshing. The feeling felt refreshing compared to speaking to Emily event ranting to her older brother, even Dimitri.

"I'm being seen only for my crest....now thinking about it, you never asked my what my Crest is." Lestia said and Arisa finally spoke, her face calm and collected.

"That's because I want to respect your space. I've noticed how defensive you got against Linhardt when he asked you about it. You kept trying to change the subject or avoid the question. Even went as far as sending him a death glare when he asked if he could have a sample of your blood." Arisa said, "I also know Cornelia has asked you about it. Emily and your father are the only ones who truly know about your Crest as well as Lord Rodrigue. Like said, I chose not to ask about it because I knew how uncomfortable the subject made you. I want and will respect your privacy." She said and Lestia gave a sad smile as she looked down to her tea.

"I wish...there were more people like you...Amir...and Emily. I also saw how Amir isn't comfortable about talking about her Crest as well as you." She said, "It's...a bit scary." Lestia gave her a weary smile, "Your eyes.....it's like see right through me. I find you to be…difficult to be around. It's like your eyes are accusing me.....Telling me you see right through. It’s strange.....you're so mysterious." Lestia confessed and Arisa smiled sadly.

"You got your secrets and I got mine. I'm not going to push you on that." The princess said, "I.....my duty as a noble....of royal birth.....I....as much as people think I don't know about politics...I know a lot. I know that many Lords aren't happy with the political reform my father wants to do." She said as she took a sip of her tea, "Dimitri is going to become King at some point in the future...Zander and Chris are to become Dukes....but where does this leave me? The role of a Kingdom Princess is to dispensation of charity, participated in the affairs of the state, her duties also included going to the council whenever it was held. Even...be wed off...." she sighs, "I have no problem in involving myself in politics. However, half the noblemen here are ignorant and don't listen to a word Duchesses say. Even Duchess Cira had a difficult time when she was part of the council. Even Emily has a difficult time getting her voice to be heard. However, many fear her because she reminds them so much of Lady Cira. I want to help the citizens....I want to make a change in this system...however...at the same time.....as you know, The possessions of Relics and Crest are highly valued in Faerghus since ancient times. It's very common for someone to lose their ability to lead their house if they do not bear a Crest.....just like my uncle...just like Zander....just like....Miklan...." Lestia said and Arisa twitched.

"This conversation.....I didn't think I would be having this discussion so early on." Arisa thought as she munched on a cookie and continued to listen.

"All Houses of the bloodlines of the 10 Elites are the same. Then there is House Gautier who takes it a step further and makes it absolute for the heir to bear a Crest.....Still...I hate how old customs have stood the test of time to this day. Sigh....Imagine if such a world existed without Crest...tch...wonder how it be like?" She sighs.

"Actually...." Arisa began.

"Don't do it." Sothis said and Arisa gave her a side glance.

"Both sides have arguments that are right and wrong." Arisa began and Lestia nodded.

"Emily said the same....you have to look at both sides of the scales to understand the real problem. Sigh.....she also told me everything that went down during the battle of offers. And.....your words." She said and Arisa stiffened.

Lestia stood up as she stared up to her, her eyes had this strange look in them.

"Your way of thinking is way too advanced. Way too different from all the people of Fodlan. I know damn well you've been indirectly cursing at the Crest System with your ways. You know many things....keeping quiet on a lot of things." Lestia said as she walked up to her and Arisa was silent.

Now she really felt she was looking.._no_....listening to the female version of Claude. Her skin shivered as Lestia got closer and put both her hands on the sides of the chair, trapping her.

"Your way of thinking, if applied correctly, could cause a huge political reform in all of Fodlan or have you executed by the Church because their power had been slipping over the past years. I'm not stupid....I may act like I am but I’m not. I've put on the act of child long enough to learn of the political system in Fodlan. To move in the shadows long enough. Enough to the point I've created schemes to escape the grubby hands of noble who have tried to gain my favor in hope I've marry their sons. To survive this world that focus on Crest. To get back at those who look down on my brothers and me. But you....you're like puzzle." Lestia said as Arisa's expression became unreadable, "I can't read you. I can't figure out what you are thinking. Tch. I'll be honest, if done right, you can be used." She admitted.

"I know." Arisa responded which threw off the princess.

Arisa closed her eyes as a soft smile came to her face, and picked up her cup of tea, taking a sip. She opened them again and this time, Lestia was the one that shivered as the look Arisa had reminded her immediately of Chris. Chris, her stepbrother, was the same. Just like Arisa. She's heard of Chris's ideas on politics and it was the same ones Arisa has. It scared her, but also, she could not believe such ideas existed.

"However," Arisa said, "knowledge comes with a burden. It can become your undoing if you are not careful. But....." she looked down at Lestia, the look of a fully grown adult made the princess take a step back as Arisa stood up, "Unless you've actually live through it, you don't know what it truly is like to see change as the years go by. I know many things Lestia, however, I don’t give away my knowledge without a price. I am careful. Cautious, because if not, it will be my downfall." She said and then sighed.

"How the hell did you talking to me suddenly become like this..." She muttered and Lestia could not help but chuckle.

"It’s alright. Actually, thank you." Lestia smiled softly, "I haven't felt this way in a long time. To actually be able to talk like this...the only ones I been able to talk like this is with Claude and Chris." She admitted, "This felt...refreshing. I feel.....a lot better."

"I'm glad I could help. If you need someone to listen to you, feel free to visit me." Arisa smiled warmly to her.

"I will. Also....will you really be going after the 31st? Won't you stay? We need someone like you here." Lestia said and Arisa shook her head as she bent down a bit.

"Lestia, many people need me. But just me...they need someone like you. Someone like Chris...someone like Zander...someone like Dimitri. They need those willing to make the changes others have refused to do. I will still continue to travel but I promise you this." She held her hand, "I will return one day. Any if I am ever lost, make sure to find me." Arisa said as Lestia nodded.

"I will....even if the Kingdom falls to ruins, I will find you." The princess said.

"And if you head down the wrong path, I will set you straight. That's my promise to you." Arisa said and Celestia smiled softly.

"Sometimes I wonder....if you came from a different world...." Lestia said and Arisa stiffens.

"Sigh.....I honestly I trust you." The princess said as she looked up to her, "I just know you can help many. You helped me. You helped Edelgard. You helped Sylvain...you...you helped everyone!!! Last month you helped Ingrid's father in teaching the citizens in methods of preserving food!! How the hell do herbs, salt, and strong wine keep meat from spoiling and allowing it to last for months, even up to full year?! You taught them 7 methods!! Even that method called canning!!! To preserve fruits like that?!?! Excuse woman!!!" She said and Arisa chuckled.

"Those methods are essential especially during the winter and food shortages." Arisa said.

"Also, because I would randomly look up stuff on google when I would be bored in the hospital...but I'll keep that to myself." Arisa thought.

"Anyhow," Lestia said, "thank you again. Well....good night. Also....I'll make sure to pay you back for.... accidentally massacring your pillow..." she cringed as she looked at all the feathers on the floor.

Oh well.

**\- The Next Day - **

"What?!?! You're giving us our birthday presents till the 25th?!?" Lestia screeched as Arisa sat with the royal family for breakfast.

It has been awhile since she has eaten with them together and today it was the twin’s birthday. Arisa smiled softly as she turned to Dimitri, who was just happy he will be receiving a gift from her.

"Makes a lot of sense," Zander chuckled, "It's either one of the other ~ And Kiana here wants the presents to feel extra special." He said and Arisa snickered.

"Way to call me out." She said and the King and Queen chuckled.

"Grr....fine." Lestia pouted as she turned to Dimitri, "Then we got to make sure our gifts make her feel extra special!!" She said and Dimitri choked on his orange juice.

"Whoa there Lestia," Chris said, "Don't overdo it last year. Annette got sick from too many sweets." He said and Lestia pouted.

"Changing the subject," King Lambert said as he turned to him, "Your uncle said you will be going to the Empire with him next month, correct?" He said and Lady Patricia instantly turned to him.

"What?" She said shocked and Chris nodded.

"I am. I'm going to be working with him for a couple months to study in politics and foreign affairs. Gina will be coming with me of course." He said as he took a bite of his tomatoes.

"W-When did you discuss this with your Uncle?!" Lady Patricia said, clearly upset that this decision was done without her knowledge.

Chris put down his drink as he turned to his mother, his expression unreadable. Lestia looked back and forth between Arisa and him. While Arisa currently had a worried look, Chris had the same expression she had last night.

"What the hell.....? Why do these two have so much in common when they aren't blood related?" She thought as Chris spoke.

"Mother, I understand your concern, but I will return. I promise. I want to learn more of the political world of Fodlan as well as the history. It's my role as a noble to understand these for the future. How else am I supposed to stand by my siblings if I don't learn? I want to help father with the change he wants to create." He said and everyone looked at him stunned.

"Also....I'm doing this....to save my siblings..." he thought as his mother at him shocked.

There was a tense silence till the queen turned to her plate, clearly very upset.

"A-Alright then. I understand stand. Just promise me you will be careful." She said.

"I will I promise. To all of you." He said as he looked around the table.

King Lambert's chest filled with pride as he listened to his son's words. Zander nodded in acknowledgment as well as the twins. Arisa was still a bit worried but nodded. She didn't know why but something did not feel right.

**[-------]**

"Happy birthday to you!! Happy birthday to you!! Happy birthday dear Dimitri/Lestia/Double Trouble (_Ingrid: SYLVAIN!!_!) , Happy birthday to you!!"

With everyone back at the Kingdom, it only made perfect sense to throw a party for the twins. Mercedes, Amir and Arisa had been planning it in secret as the day got closer. Mercedes and Annette baked amazing sweets, Arisa and Amir cooked amazing foods fit for literally royalty. With the twins blowing out the candles on their cakes, and multiple pictures being taken, it was safe to say, they loved the birthday party that was done for friends and family only. King Lambert laughed as his daughter was held back by her brother from pouncing on the cake to devour it.

"Everyone group picture!" Arisa yells out and set the timer, quickly as everyone got into their positions, and she bolted to the group.

The twins were in the center, the older kids in the back of them. Felix, being small, was on his father's shoulders. Glenn, Chris, Sylvain and Zander stood together on the left, Arisa, Gina, Amir, Mercedes on the right. Annette, Linhardt, Kuza on the left. Ingrid, Edelgard, Hubert, and Dwyer on the right. The adults stood behind them.

CLICK/Flash x5

"MY EYES!" And of course, like usual, most of the group screamed after flash was done, along with the pictures.

Arisa lightly waved the polaroid to allow it to set, revealing the picture. She smiled warmly as she looked at it and used a bit of magic to make it turn to a few more. One was handed to the King and Queen, one to Gustave, Lord Rodrigue, Chris, Zander, basically everyone. She even kept one for herself. She felt Chris prop his arm over her and grinned at the picture.

"Lestia looks like a cat ready to devour the cake." He laughed and the two turned as they heard Annette ask them what they wished for.

"That's easy!" Lestia grinned as she pointed to Edelgard, "I want to become the number one dancer of all of Fodlan!!" She smirked and Edelgard smirked back.

Sparks were flying between the two and their siblings and friends sweat drop at this.

"And you Dimitri?" Sylvian said as he turned to him, "What did you wish for?" He asked.

"It's a secret." Was what the young prince said as he turned to look over to Arisa, who was talking with Chris over the picture and then got smacked on the head by her.

Sylvain had a smirk. Oh, he knew. All their friends knew that Dimitri was pinning against Arisa and teased him about it. Annette teased him by doing whip noise on him. Basically, saying he's whipped. Funny, how Dimitri admitted to him that he was going to confess to her the other day, but Chris ruined the moment. Sylvain knew that Chris had purposefully cocked blocked his younger brother. Just like how Hubert scared away men that tried to hit on his older sister or Edelgard. He doesn't know yet that Gina and Chirs are in a relationship...whoops. Emily was speaking with Lord Rodrigue regarding a few things and then he noticed Mercedes was silent as she was listening to Annette talk to Dwyer and Felix. Ingrid was speaking with Amir and Linhardt, about riding lessons. The twins were talking among themselves over who gets to cut the cake first.

"Lady Kiana!!" Arisa turned as she heard her name called, seeing it was Lady Patricia.

"Hello your Majesty. Is everything alright?" She said and the queen nodded.

"Yes. I just wanted to talk to you a bit." She smiled kindly, "So, what are your plans during the ball in a few days?" She asked.

"Well, I'm getting presents for everyone." Arisa chuckled a bit nervously, "I do hope they like their gifts." She said and the queen nodded.

"She really...really...wants you to be her daughter-in-law." Sothis said to her and Arisa was a bit silent.

She did wonder about the queen though. She saw how upset she was that Chris would be going to the Empire next month. The queen excused herself as she went to her husband's side, who was speaking with Gustave. Something was bugging her, and she didn't like it.

"Kiana!"

The girl turned as he heard her name called, seeing it was Dimitri.

"Come!!" We're cutting the cake!!" He grinned to her and Arisa smiled to him warmly.

She'll worry about it later. Today was Dimitri's and Lestia's birthday, it should be a happy day. The rest of the day was spent well. Filled with joy and laughter, the two kids, now 13 years old. Moments filled with joy, and laughter filled the room.

_Yet this joyous moment, would be the last one....everyone was truly together._

**Chapter 28: Muddled Sight: Part 2:December **

**[------------]**

** _Muddled sight will be split into three or four parts. And when I spilt a chapter into three or four parts, it means things are going to get serious. Next chapter expect some heavy things. It's almost time for the wrap up this Arc and the next time skip will be happening soon. Expect to see Amir and Zander more next chapter, which will be the ball. _ **

** **

** _Also, Chapter 27 I did corrections on the Justice card meaning. Accidentally confuse it for the Judgement one....Thank you Banru for correcting me. _ **

** **

** _Also, surprised on Lestia huh? Not something you expected. I did say she is like the female version of Claude, someone you need to be careful with. Especially when those two team up. Now that's a bunch of red flags with those two._ **

** **

** _Also, regarding the different classes. Am I going to follow the gender locked ones rules? HELL NO! Everyone has the opportunity to be whatever class they want. Make Hubert’s dream come true! Also, other classes like witch, lodestar and such from other Fire Emblem games do exist here. Before everyone comes after my neck, Remember, this is an AU story. Please don’t bash me on things like this. This story is written for everyone to enjoy. Spells that certain characters can’t learn will not follow such rule. Everyone gets a chance to do new things. Also, I was asked by friends if I’m going to do R-18 in this book….*cough* cough cough * Well why wouldn’t?! There is a reason this book is rated mature!! However, if there are those that are uncomfortable by such things, I’ll be placing a warning at the beginning of the chapter so you know, so you can skip it if you want to. Also, I have Arisa’s character designs are done for when the academy phase begins. Link to that will be for my tumblr (@therougemagi). Also, the spicy scenes don’t happen till wwwwwaaayyyyy later on in the story._ **

** **

** _Anyhow, see you on part 3 soon!!_ **


	32. Chapter 29: Muddled Sight: Part 3: Change

** _[Authors Note: This chapter may become a bit confusing, but I did it on purpose this time. You're going to see up to multiple perspectives of people and, more two certain characters. Anyway, enjoy!!] _ **

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

Arisa screamed in pure agony again as she hugged herself tightly, digging her nails into her skin. The center of her chest glowed; her veins glowed a light green as they appeared all over her body but mainly her chest. This magic shift was unlike anything she had ever felt. This was pure utter agony, her hair flickering between mint green, teal and now her original hair color from her past life, dark brown. Even her eyes were flickering between those colors.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she clawed at the floor, even her nails were growing longer.

"Breath...deep breaths!!" Thank goodness she sent a telepathic message to Amir and Emily on time.

The females had warped themselves into her room just on time but the pain was only getting worse.

"Warp....away...palace...far...now!!" Arisa was barely able to gasp out as she screamed in pain once more.

"Emily, we need----urrghh!!" Amir suddenly hugged her chest, some sort of pain going through her body suddenly.

"Got it!!" The older woman said as she quickly made a magic circle and warped them out to her lands, far deep into the forest from prying eyes.

Deep in the forest they were, Arisa could finally scream as loud as she needed to. But it wasn't just her that was feeling this pain of nightmares. Sothis besides her also felt it, was living through it, screaming in pain. Amir took deep breaths as she began to recover, turning to Emily, who honestly had no idea what to do.

"What the hell is going on with my friend?!" Amir screamed at her furiously as Arisa was on the ground, screaming as the veins seem to only spread even more.

"I...I...I... don’t know!!" Emily said as she gripped her hair tightly, "I never seen anything like this!!! I should know this!!! I should!! I'm a _Nabatean _for crying out loud!!! I've lived through her agony but through this extreme!??!!! I don't know!!" Emily was truly stumped as the girl in agony was on her knees, hugging herself as Amir ran towards, on the verge of putting her hand on her shoulder.

"NO DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Emily screamed but it was too late.

Amir had placed her hand on her shoulder, power suddenly surged into her, that was far too much for her to handle.

"Aaahh!!" Amir quickly pulled her hand back as she felt her crest instantly react to what had just happened.

Her silver hair had turned pure black as well as the color of her eyes. A burning yet familiar sensation filled her as she looked at her friend. A strange blurry image played before her eyes, but it was gone in an instant before she could tell what happened. The Duscur girl looked at herself and wondered what the hell just happened. It lasted for a few seconds, but her hair and eye color reverted to their original color. Arisa clawed at her chest, neck, arms, anything she touched. And like how the magic shift came, it suddenly ended. Her eyes were completely blank as she fell with a loud thud to the stone floor, completely out cold. Her body had red marks because of the pulsing veins.

"Arisa!!" Amir said and Emily held her back as the girl's eyes fluttered open, but something was very wrong.

"Take out your weapon...." the older woman said as her red hair had turned to dark green as well as her eyes.

"Wha...?" Then Amir felt it.

"Erik, we need you and the others now!!" Emily quickly yelled out a telepathic message to her team.

Arisa slowly stood up as she looked towards the two, but her eyes held no emotion as they glowed a golden color that sent shivers down their spine. Silence befell all as she simply stared at them, no emotion whatsoever.

"Arisa...?" Amir could barely choke out as her friend just continued to stare.

"That's not her...nor is it Sothis...." Emily muttered as Arisa slightly cocked her head bit to the right and then to the left.

"Emily, we're here. We're ready in the shadows." Erick finally responded to her.

The older woman almost let go of a sigh of relief if it wasn't for the girl 10 feet away from her, and the other one behind her.

"That's the power of the crest... that has taken over." Emily said as the two carefully took a step back.

"_Friend or foe?_" Even her voice sounded as if she was possessed.

She sounded so robotic, like some animatronic program. Arisa began to walk towards them, each step made the grass begin to grow more and more. Flowers blowing new as the ones that were already growing withered away at each step. The dead plants were replaced with new ones. Even the animals and fae were terrified as they all cowered in fear. This was the power of the Progenitor God. This was her survival. No, this was just merely the Crest taking control while the two conscious were forced to sleep.

"_Friend or foe?"_ She repeated as Amir's eyes darted to the sheath sword on her waist.

"Friend!" Amir yelled out, making the girl stop in her place.

Arisa was silent as she stared at them once more, cocking her left and right a bit as if a child who was filled with curiosity. Fear suddenly began to creep into the two as her right hand suddenly grasped the handle of her sword.

"_You are....._" Arisa spoke without a single place of emotion "_f---_"

STAB!!!

Thajra, Gregory, Erik, Sophia and...

"Glenn?" Amir could barely whisper as the five suddenly came out of nowhere and stabbed energy like blades into her friend.

The blades glowed a light green as the 5 doing what they could to hold the blades in. One stabbed right through the right shoulder. Another on her left. Two more on her right and left thigh, the one Glenn stabbed right through the chest.

"Snap out of it....." Glenn hissed as he looked up to the voidless girl.

"_You are......._" Arisa's possessed voice began to crack as the glowing gold began to fade from her eyes, "**_Family..._**" the glowing sword ceased their glow as thin blue chains wrapped around the girl, and disappeared as if they were never there.

Not a single wound was on her as her eyes returned to their original color as her hair. She began to fall but was quickly caught by her friend.

"Hey....hey!! Come on, stay with us!! You're my rival, remember? You owe me a rematch! It's been 11 years!!" Glenn said to Arisa, as he lightly tapped his hand on her cheek.

"Are you two alright?" Erik ran up to his wife and Amir.

"Yes, we're okay. If Arisa was really going to kill us....she would have given killing intent." Emily answered as she ran up to Glenn.

Gregory and Tharja were using some healing magic while Glenn was still holding the girl in his arms.

"Hmmm..." her eyes had fluttered open and her vision began to focus.

Glenn was saying something, and Amir was crying for some reason. Her ears were ringing as her eyes wandered around. Their voices began echoing yet....

"Who...are you.....?" She muttered as she noticed someone completely unknown standing in front of her.

It was an adult woman with long blonde locks of hair, yet they had streaks of mint green. She could not see her face, for it was a blur. The woman wore some strange saintly like clothing, like the Virgin Mary. Arisa forced herself up, gently brushing past everyone despite them all calling out to her. She walked slowly, as if entrance, her eyes were glazed yet she kept walking towards this woman.

"Who....are...you....?" She muttered again yet felt warm hands on her cheeks.

Though the woman's face was nothing but a blur, Arisa could faintly hear a voice. To be more specific, a name.

"_My...name...is...Melody.._." the woman whispered and disappeared.

Arisa once more began to fall towards the ground but was quickly caught by Gregory, who had grown much taller during the past five years. His hair was still white yet still that pigment of brown. His eyes are still their original color.

"Breath....take a deep breath...." he said as he made her sit down, the girl still dazed.

"Her name......." Arisa muttered as Emily ran up to them, "I met.... Melody...." were her last words before she completely blacked out.

"WHAT?!!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?! DON'T GO OUT COLD ON ME!!" Emily screeched as the girl was being carried by her friend.

"**_Emily._**" Every single person froze on the spot, unable to move.

"I...can't move..." Glenn said and his eyes went wide as the clouds moved, allowing them all to see their shadows.

Their shadows were being held down by a hand, yet all Amir was doing was reaching out her hand, her eyes had turned back to the onyx black from before when she touched her friend.

"_What is happening to my friend?_" Her voice cold as a storm, that Emily and Erik shivered.

"It's like....I'm looking at my brother....." Emily thought.

The _Crest of Timotheos_, named after her brother, named after the one that took his life. He was a Dark Dragon, someone who could control the darkness, the shadows, at their will.

"She shouldn't be able to draw out that power......" Erik said as Amir’s glare harden, yet the shadows seem to come alive.

Even Tharja had an unsure look in her eyes as she tried to move.

"Amir, calm down." Emily said calmly as the 16-year-old eyes only narrowed.

"How can I be calm, when I just witnessed my friend nearly be consumed by her own Crest? What's more....what the hell is Gregory and Glenn doing here? Your appearance completely changed the minute Arisa's eyes turned golden. You know what is happening and I demand an answer!!" Amir growled as her extended hand turned her way, and slightly turned to a halfway fist.

"Urgh!!" Emily winced, "L-Look....please....Even...I don't have all the answers!! This is starting...to go beyond even...my own knowledge!! A-Amir....we need more time!!" She pleaded.

"_More...time?_ More time?!!? My friend is suffering at the likes of something she never asked for!!! We never asked to be born with these powers!! We've never thought she would suffer like this!! What is happening to my friend?!" Amir said angrily.

Emily gritted her teeth and she felt the shadows tighten their grip around her. She honestly did not know. The only one that truly did know was....

"_Rhea..._." her eyes went wide as she made a huge mistake uttering the name of the Archbishop.

"Who is Rhea?" Amir said as she began to walk towards her, not letting go of anyone, "Who is Rhea? No...wait...Catherine mentioned her. Along with the names Seteth, Beleth and Flayn. I want answers Emily and you're giving them to me." The girl said as she now stood in front of the adult, who tried to break the shadows, but something was negating her from using her own magic, "**_Who-truly-are-you?_**" Amir hissed.

She truly did look like a demon of the shadows as they began to rise from the ground. The girl was furious as she gritted her teeth. She had never felt such anger towards anyone. The last time she was this furious was when she managed barely to escape her uncle’s grasp. She managed to kill many of his men.

The older woman's eyes began to dart around, looking at everyone who was being held captive by the shadows. She closed her eyes and swallowed her pride.

"My...true name...is Noa. I am doing everything I can...to stop the true enemy of Fodlan, from achieving their goal. Arisa...is someone I am trying to protect...because she has a connection to Sothis...my...mother!! GASP!!" Everyone gasped for air as the shadows let go of all of them, yet Tharja looked very excited as she looked all the shadows returned to Amir, who closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Where's my faith magic when I need it...ugh..." Gregory said as he looked back to his friend in his arms.

"We're not done." Amir said as everyone was barely recovering as she opened her eyes, that had returned to silver, "We're going to finish talking once we return back to the palace. I want answers. Also...who is this Rhea that you speak of?" She said.

"Wait, you're serious? You don't know who Lady Rhea is?" Glenn said as he walked up to her.

"No, I do not. Hardly know anything about this Church of Serios. All I know is that they are the enemy of Jeralt, Florencio and Sandy." Amir admitted as Glenn shook his head.

"Amir, I understand how you feel. I was in the same boat as you 7 years ago when I learned who the true enemy is. But nearly lashing out like that isn't going to resolve anything. Calm down. Besides..._.Ingrid_ wouldn't be happy seeing you upset." He said with a small smile.

Instantly Amir's attitude plummeted because he mentioned the young Galatea girl.

"That's a low move...." Amir said and Glenn shook his head.

"Look, I am sorry but acting like an idiot isn't going to solve anything. Let's go. Erik will warp us all back to the palace." He said as he saw Erik help Emily up.

"Emily!" He yelled out and the older woman turned to him, "I'll be with you while you explain everything to her when we return back. Don't want a repeat of what happened today." He said and she nodded.

They return to Fhirdiad, was a tense silence.

**\- The Next Day - **

"Long story short, my mission is to prevent them from achieving their goal. Reviving Nemesis along with the 10 Elites, and to free Fodlan of their clutches." Emily sighs as she was back in her office the next morning. Amir had woken up rather early to meet the doctor. She came into the palace from the back of the training grounds. Of course, Glenn was waiting for her, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Taking the girl to the older woman's office, Amir felt like this far too much information and was in complete shock after everything she just heard. She is processing everything as Glenn sighs.

"I...I need some time alone." Amir said as she walked out to the balcony and threw herself off.

Glenn bolted but saw that she had called forth Red Hare to catch her.

"Huh...." Emily smiled, "My brother used to do that a lot. The yelling’s we would get from my mother." She chuckled and Glenn returned to her.

"How's Arisa?" He sighs as he sat back down, and the woman let go of a sigh.

"She's fully recovered and is shopping with Annette. I already warped Mercedes to Remire Village. When the semester starts again in February, I'll be warping her back here. More importantly....she said she saw Melody...the only reason we Nabateans are able to see someone without being there is if they dy---!!!" Her blood ran cold as realization hit her like a carriage.

"What's wrong?" Glenn said as he saw his pale the woman looked.

"Glenn....I think our mission is going to happen earlier than expected...." the woman could barely say.

**\- Far Deep in the Forest -**

This was one the few places that remind her of Duscur, her old home. Amir sat in the middle of a field of flowers that she had grown deep in the forest. Beautiful flowers of Duscur that remain in bloom for the entire year. The petals turn from pink to blue, yellow to green, red to orange, and many more. They were said to be flowers brought from the Gods of The Stars to Duscur. These flowers were extremely rare and only grew in places with rich soil and a yearly cool environment. Fhirdiad's forest, was the perfect place for them to grow. Amir had planted a few of the seeds her grandmother had left her. The girl opened her eyes as she looked towards one of the trees, where Puka and Hyper had climbed up, resting. The older girl let go of a sigh as she closed her eyes and looked up to the sky, her thoughts still whirling around after everything that was told to her.

"I swear....this is too much...yet...somehow...deep inside, I know it's true." She placed her hands over her heart, "It's you isn't it? The voices of the shadows that whisper to me and have protected me since my day of birth. This power......crest... I still don't fully understand it." She muttered softly as she stood up.

"Chrip...chrip!!" The girl looked up the tree as she saw it was Hyper chirping, flapping its wings.

"Hyper, come here." She said as she walked up to the tree, Puka jumped off normally while Hyper was caught by her.

"Honestly, you're a bundle of you." She chuckled as she held the little one in her arms.

"HISSSSSSSSS!!" Puka suddenly began hissing towards a certain direction and could hear the crunching of leaves.

Amir's eyes narrowed as she held the baby Griffin close, her hand slightly moved, the shadows moving to her command.

No noise was made as she began to walk a bit towards the sound. She hid behind a bush as she found the ones responsible.

"No Beleth!! I say it's this way!! I do not want my brother to be furious at me!" A female voice spoke as two individuals came into view.

"Flayn, I told you it's the other way." A male voice spoke, and Amir was silent as she stared at the two that looked like Emily before the woman changed her hair back to red.

"Chrip!! Chrip!!" Hyper began chirping excitedly and the girl quickly put her hand over his beak.

Flayn and Byleth looked around and heard the chirps, the man narrowed his eyes as he noticed a bush rustling, his hand over his sword. He quietly approached, not making a sound.

"Hyper stop it!!! I promise to get you your favorite meat later!!" He heard a soft female whisper as he got closer.

"HISSSSSSS!!" He turned as he saw a Duscur fox jumping around the trees, hissing at him and Flayn. The green haired girl backed away, with her staff in her hands. He turned back to the bush but was met with a punch to face, his nose taking the blow.

"Beleth!!" Flayn yelled out while Amir bolted the opposite direction.

"Come back here!" Beleth yelled out he went after her.

Amir panted as she jumped from tree to tree, swinging on the vines. The man was barely keeping up with her. It was clear to him that this person had much experience and knew the forest like the back of their hand. The girl kept running and even Flayn could barely keep up. The chase continued for another 2 minutes till they arrived at an area filled with pine trees. Amir had jumped high at one, making herself melt into the shadows of the trees, up onto the branches.

"Sniff....." Flayn looked around as her nose picked up a familiar scent, "Sandy?" The girl muttered and Amir quickly looked at the flower charm her aunt gave her a few years ago.

"The hell...she could smell this?" Amir said.

Flayn kept looking around and silently pointed at one that was 4 away from them.

"There..." She whispered as Beleth nodded, the man slowly making his way there.

Amir gulped as she saw him heading her way, and began to look around, hoping to escape.

"Come out. We won't harm you." Beleth said as she used the shadows to move higher.

However, why does luck always hate her? The tree branch began to crack, and Amir quickly jumped to the next, forced to come out of her shadow. Beleth looked around and finally spotted her.

"Found you." He said and Amir bolted once again but not before throwing a smoke bomb she made.

She could hear the two coughing as she jumped down to run away.

"Damn you Hyper...you got us caught!!" She hissed angrily as she whistled and Red Hare swoops down from the sky, picking her up, they flew away.

**Back with the two: **

"Cough!! Cough!!! That girl, she is protecting something!! Cough cough!!" Flayn coughed as Beleth made his way to her.

"Are you alright Flayn?" He asked and she nodded.

"I am. The way that girl moved...and acted. Like I said, she seemed to be protecting something." She said as he sheaths his sword.

"I wasn't able to get a good look at her unfortunately but....she has...gray eyes. That's rare." He said and Flayn raised an eyebrow at him as the two began walking the original direction they came from. The forest green as usual and the 5-minute walk ended at where they originally were.

"She punched me from behind this bush." Beleth thought as the two walked to it.

"Is your nose alright?" Flayn asked and he nodded.

"I used a bit of magic to heal. I'll be alright. Just...don't tell my mother or hell will break loose." He said.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you on that." Flayn sighs they began to follow the trail behind the Bush.

The girl's eyes widened in shock as she found the field of flowers, beautiful colors of rainbow she had not seen in years.

"T-These flowers........." Flayn could not help but let tears fall from her eyes as she knelt to touch one.

"How many years...has it been since I've seen these? They were my...mother's favorite. As well as your grandmother’s." Flayn said as she gently picked one.

The flower glowed beautifully as she used a bit of magic to preserve it.

"Then the girl was protecting these." Beleth thought as his mind returned to the gray eyes he saw.

"Sigh....perhaps I will meet her soon."

**[-------]**

"Amir..Emily...everyone...want to apologize for...nearly......sigh..for nearly hurting you all." With back being to her usual self, Arisa bowed her head to the group of 7 as they were in Emily's office once more.

The girl had deep regret as she heard nothing but silence as she waited.

"Arisa," she raised her head as she looked up to Amir, who had her arms crossed, "I know...you did not mean for it to happen. I know...why it did. Emily told me the truth. Why are you suffering the magic shifts? Also, about Those Who Slither in the Dark, the entire truth of Fodlan. Also, about you and Alex." She said and Arisa looked at her shocked.

Amir gave her a small smile as she looked to the ground.

"I've...always had a suspicion about you. You were too...advanced. Your way of thinking was different. You care about others. You treat everyone equally despite their status. You saved me....a stranger. You saved Alex...a stranger...you...saved many. But...what about you?" She said as Amir walked up to her as she looked at her friend, "You're always putting others first before yourself. It's alright to be selfish at times. Take care of yourself better." Amir said as she hugged her.

Arisa was stunned as Amir held her tightly as the others had warm smiles.

"I'll stand by your side, till the bitter end." She said and Arisa slowly hugged her back.

"Thank you....." Arisa whispered as the two girls hugged.

Emily smiled warmly as she walked up to them.

"I know this isn't the time, but, Arisa, were you and mother conscious during that phase?" She said.

The girls let go of each other and Arisa nodded.

"I...sigh...and Sothis...were partly conscious. Truthfully...it felt like we were underwater. We desperately tried to reach out. To stop what was happening but no matter what we did......something kept pulling us down. It was strange....how do I describe it?" Arisa said as she put her hand under her chin, "It was like....I was looking....no...like some unknown part of me....wanted to come out." That was the best way Arisa could describe it as Sothis appeared and nodded.

Emily was silent then sighed as her eyes traveled to the stone on Arisa's chest, something has been bugging her about it, but she can't figure it out. She knows it was gifted to her by the Elder of Remire village but that's about it.

"Also," Arisa's voice made her look back to her, "what on earth did you all stab into me? The small chains around me remind me of the ones Sothis wears." She said as she used a tiny bit of magic to make the chains display themselves.

They really did look like the ones Sothis had on her regalia.

"Damn Emily, I had no idea you were into BDSM...." Arisa joked while Amir covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing, it was the same case with the others except Glenn made a face of disgust.

Emily and Sothis smacked her, the poor girl screeched in pain as she held her head.

"Anyhow," Emily coughed, "the swords that were stabbed into you, is an ancient method that was used by those of the Flame Tribe. You've heard of acupuncture correct?" She said and the girl nodded, "Well this method is the same except it purpose this time is the opposite. We're sealing away a small portion of your power in order to help your body regulate it properly. Just like growing up, small portions of this power will slowly be released back so it can adapt. It's painless. They should go away in around 6 years if you don't go overboard. But do be careful. If you over do it, I don't know what will happen to you if the seals break. Much worse, if the power sealed away will be too much for you to handle. Better safe than sorry." She explained and Arisa nodded.

"I'll try to be careful." Arisa said as Amir nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her." The Duscur girl said.

"Good. Also....I'm discussing with everyone here the mission." Emily said as her expression turned grim, "When you leave on the 31st, head straight to Ordelia Territory. Things have turned....to the worse." She said.

"What happened?" Gregory said worried as he uncrossed his arms.

"It’s.....Arisa....what you saw....was...Melody's.....dying message

...she's either...already dead or is on the verge of death...." she said as her hands balled into fist.

The air around everyone became grim as the two young girls processed everything that was said. Emily looked up to them, cold.

"Your order, if you find any minions of those insects.....forced them to write a letter confessing their sins. Who they are. Show no mercy to those insects.....then once everyone has been brought to safety, burn the entire manner to the ground. Do not leave a single shred of evidence." She said coldly.

While the others of the group minus Erik and Tharja, shivered, they stiffened as they saw the slightest flicker of gold on Arisa's eyes and the slightest flicker of black in Amir's. Pure anger is what the two girls’ felt and hell will be paid.

**\- Days Later: December 25th- **

Like every year, Christmas has come on the 25th of the Ethereal Moon. The snow was falling gently today as it covered all Fodlan in pure white. A beautiful sight to many, and for certain people, the cold was a nightmare. Arisa, despite now fully 11 years growing up in Fodlan since her day of awakening all those years ago, still never got used to the damn cold. The heat? She could easily take on 105-113 degrees because of her years growing up in California. Not to mention the sunburns and tanning she got from those days. But the cold? Nah!! The cold was her enemy, but she loved seeing snow. The cold made her sleep. It made her sleeping habits worse and almost entered hibernation, if she was an animal. Other than that, she preferred to remain in bed all day in the fluffy warm blankets of cotton and wool. She was wrapped warmly in them as she hugged them close to her body. Amir was sleeping next to her with Puka, Feh, and Hyper in between them, sleeping the pillows they set up. Red Hare was shrunk to the size of an adult cat so he could sleep warmly on the pillow the girls had set up for them. All of them slept peacefully and warm, till it was all ruined when the door to their room slammed open by no other than Lestia, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Happy Blessings Day!!" She yelled out and the others were behind her.

They tried to stop her but failed miserably. Amir bolted awake, terrified as their pets, and had grabbed the nearest thing near her for self-defense.

"Wait Amir?" Lestia was stunned finding the Duscur girl sleeping in her friends’ room till Arisa woke up and yawned.

She was already wearing her disguise because she had a pretty good idea someone was going to burst into her room. The girls' hair was a complete mess as Arisa stretched and gave everyone a tried look.

"Learn to knock...." she mumbled and fell back to sleep.

Amir groans as she rubbed her face and looked over to the group, who she knew had hundreds of questions.

"Kiana let me stay over last night. We usually share the same bed when we travel along with another friend of ours....yaaawasn...." Amir yawns as she sat up and moved her blanket, revealing she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

She stood up, ignoring the looks of shock and embarrassment the group had as she walked to Lestia, and rested her right hand on her waist.

"Kiana isn't going to wake up for another hour....yawnnn...." she yawns and then patted the girl's head, who stared at her well tone abs and muscles all over her body, "I'll get dressed and go cook you something Lestia....same with the rest of you...." Amir spoke lazily as she closed the door to their room.

Everyone was two stuns as they were processing everything.

"She's hot." Zander said and instantly got smacked down by Edelgard.

**\- 2 Hours later - **

Dressed in a simple blue winter dress, black boots, black tights and her usual cloak, with Feh perched on her shoulder, Arisa hummed a tune as she walked through the magic district for some last-minute shopping. Red Hare was led back to the stables with the others. He has already been fed and Amir was with the kids.

"Oh sweet. A Christmas tree." She grinned as she arrived at the center of the city, looking at the huge pine tree.

It was decorated beautifully and reminded her of home. She had sent a letter to her father and the rest of her family a month prior along with gifts. It was a bit difficult deciding what to get them this year, not to mention she also got Mercedes and Miss Charlotte presents. She wonders if her father finally worked up the courage to ask the older woman out. Arisa smiled as she walked into the mail shop to pick a few things her family sent, however, she saw a disaster of the poor employee's running around and the place filled with citizens either trying to get their mail or send it out. It looked like war. She sweat drops at this and went through the back, where one of the employees spotted her. She would come and help them from time to time as her way of saying thank you for helping her get certain materials that are needed. She has become friends with most of the employees.

"Good you're here!! You got a lot of packages!! I put them all over there so you wouldn't be stuck in line. You're welcome." The male employee said as he barely managed to move away from his friend, who carried 4 boxes.

"Thank you. Also," she placed down a box in the center of the table, "I brought all the employees’ food. Enjoy everyone!! Happy Blessings Day!!" She grinned as she picked up the packages and left.

"SAVOIR!!"

"THANK YOU!!"

"FOOD!!"

She smiled as she heard the employees yell out to her in joy and almost burst out laughing as she heard their boss yell at them. With a few packages floating behind her, which was common in the city because there was magic school there (_it reminded her of Harry Potter_), she walked into a bakery as she bought herself a few sweets. As she left, she was glad to herself that she had already bought gifts for the children, but one person.

_Dimitri._

She was still trying to figure out what to get him. At first, she thought a new coat would be nice but then retracted the idea. He had plenty of clothing and what's more they were made for royalty. Her second idea was perhaps some pastries, like a cheesecake, but that went out because the chefs make it and he eat it often. That idea was gone. Another was perhaps a necklace or a bracelet but then again...he isn't the type to wear men's jewelry either.

"Argh....what...just what can I give him?" She sighed as Sothis appeared.

She continued to walk the magic district, looking around.

"Perhaps giving the boy a kiss on the cheek would do?" Sothis teased and Arisa sent her a glare.

If anyone tried to mug her, she would use the packages as hammers on them. She did make sure first there wasn't anything fragile in them though. She spotted a jewelry stand and walked closer to look at some of the things. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, hair pins and such were all there. Many were very beautiful, but none seem to exactly catch her attention.

"Oh, how nice." She smiled looking at the rings that were for sale and spotted a silver ring with sapphire gems on it.

She smiled at it and decided to buy it. 2 silver coins cost. She inwardly cried. But something caught her attention. In the far back, she spotted a box and asked the vendor what was in it.

"Oh that. It's a box of yarn and potion bottles. I'll sell it to you for 5 copper coins." He said,

She instantly bought it and happily returned to her room.

"Master, welcome back." Aqua said as the little doll was busy drawing on a small note pad.

"Good morning Aqua." Arisa said as she closed her door and locked it, making her way to the desk.

Feh chirped as she fled off her shoulder and landed on her bed, next to the little doll who petted her softly. Putting everything she got down on her bed, she grabbed the rings she bought and used her tools to take out the jewels embedded in them. She then threw them into a small cauldron that she had filled with herbs, potions and...

"What are you doing?" Aqua said as Arisa had taken out a syringe, rolling up her sleeve.

"........." Arisa was silent and then spoke, "I'm making something that will save them when the time is right." Was all she said as she injected the needle on her wrist and drew out her blood till it was filled.

With that done, she quickly poured the crimson liquid into the cauldron, her eyes glowing a light gold as the Crest of Flames projected itself for a few seconds over the cauldron, her lips moving at a rapid pace, looking like a blur. The contents glowed a bright green, and 5 marble size gems floated out of the pot and landed gently onto the desk. Arisa burned the syringe to ashes and stared down at the gems, with a small smile.

"Arisa, are you sure about this?" Sothis said as she looked at her friend worried.

"I am.....this....is the least I can do...to help them." Was all Arisa said as she picked up the gems and turned them into different jewelry.

An earring for Lestia, a ring for Zander, a necklace for Chris, a bracelet for Dimitri and an anklet for Edelgard. She held the jewels to her chest, very faintly her Crest glowed over them.

_"Please let this work......" _

**\- Currently with Dimitri- **

He was in a panic. He didn't know what to do!!! Today was The Day of Blessings and Arisa being the only one he hasn't gotten a present for. He didn't know what to do!!! He didn't dare ask his siblings or friends for advice because he would never live it down from any of them!!! The only one he had the guts to ask was Gina. Bless the girl. She was kind enough to suggest a few ideas and even suggested a few gifts that Arisa may like. He paced back and forth in his room, thinking and looking at a few things he had gotten. Technically he did get her a gift, but it just did not feel right!! This one, he wanted to get for her himself. A personal gift he wanted to give her. She didn't wear jewelry so that was out of the box. She wasn't a fan of fancy things and it took him making puppy dog eyes for her to accept even a slice of cake from him. Perhaps sweets? But then again....he spotted the box of sweets she had so that was no. Maybe a book? Unfortunately, that idea also went down because her shelves are packed with them.

"What do I give her.......?" He sighed and sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He really wanted to give her something. She made him feel....happy. He loved when she gave him head pats and treated him kindly. Her smile was warm and sincere despite the sadness they hid. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and green, along with her hair, it reminded him of the forest. Like a fairy. The aura around her always brought tranquility to him. When she was teaching, she took her time to properly go over the lesson and at times, if she knew no understood the subject, she would go over the same lesson the next day for them to have a better understanding. She was strict but kind. Compared to the other instructors who were cruel at times, not to mention his sister always had a way of kicking them out. When it was just her and him, he would call her by his name, which would shock her every time. It was a cute sight. She would give him a light warning that he needs to address her as Professor. Also, his number one goal for tonight, to confess his feelings to her!! There was that _95 percent_ chance she would reject him but he must do it!! He can do it!!

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Dimitri said as he quickly hid away the gifts under his blankets.

"Dimitri, it's me." The female voice belongs to his stepmother, Lady Patricia.

"Come in." He said and the door opened, revealing the older woman.

Her kind brown eyes looked over to him and giggled as she caught him trying to hide the gifts. The boy could not help but look away, a bit embarrassed having to be caught.

"Mother? It is rare for you to come here. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm alright. I noticed you have been in distress trying to find a gift for your Professor." She smiled.

His ears had turned red from embarrassment and he looked away. She smiled, walked towards him and sat next to him.

"You know, I have been watching Edelgard, you and the others teaching sessions. I can tell you are all having fun with her class. Lady Kiana is very kind. She reminds me a bit of my mother." She said.

"She is.....I want to make her happy but...sigh....I don't know what to do." He said.

She smiled and spoke.

"Why not give her something simple? I can tell she isn't the type to enjoy so much gold and such, so why not something that matches her personality?" She said.

He looked at her confused.

"Her personality?" He said.

"What is she like? Kind, slowly, and so on." She said and the bot began to think.

"Well.....she's kind to everyone...but really strict when it comes to teaching. She loves singing and dancing. She loves looking at the stars." He said.

"There's a clue. The stars." Lady Patricia smiled as the boy’s eyes widened a bit.

Seems he figured it out.

**\- With Edelgard - **

How long has it been since she had felt so happy?! Edelgard could not help but be filled with bubbling energy as her older brother combs her hair, just like when they were kids. Chris smiled softly as he braided her hair and carefully tied it to a bun.

"Calm down El!" He chuckled as the 13-year-old couldn't sit still.

"I can't!!! It's been awhile since I've felt this excited!!" The girl said as she was holding on tightly to the small box in her hands, "I....I want to enjoy this happiness to the fullest. I won't be able to once Hubert and I return to the Empire.....next week..." she muttered and Chris was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"That's not true." He said and the girl was confused, "You and Hubert won't be alone when you both returns I and Gina will be going with you both." He said and the girl whipped her head that he thought her neck broke.

"What?!" Edelgard could barely process his words.

"You heard me. I'm going with you. I already spoke with Uncle and we have both been allowed to return. I'll be studying under the Lords in politics." He said.

"No, you can't!!" Edelgard yelled, "You cannot return!! You must not!!! Please!!" She pleaded desperately.

"I already made my decision, Edelgard. As of right now, even Gina is speaking with Hubert, having the same discussion as yo-----!!!" The door slammed open to Chris's room, Hubert storming over furiously to Chris, and grabbed him by the collar of his neck.

"Hubert!! Please!!" Gina tried to stop him but Edelgard quickly stepped in front.

"Are you out of your mind you foolish prince?! Why would you return to the Empire?! Especially with my sister?!" Hubert growled viciously as his grip tightened yet Chris held no emotion in his face as he looked down at Hubert.

The look unsettled the two younger ones, it reminded them too much of their Professor. It was almost as if they were looking at the Professor themselves.

"Have you calmed down?" Chris's voice made him snap out of it, narrowing his eyes.

"I should have poisoned you when I had the chance. I don't care if you yourself return back but leave my elder sister out of this!!!" The boy yelled and Gina tried to go for him but Edelgard's glare made her freeze where she stood.

Chris closed his eyes as he raised his hand to remove Hubert's. He was far too calm to younger one's liking as he removed Hubert's hands from his neck. He opened his eyes once more and spoke.

"Edelgard and Hubert." His voice held authority that made Edelgard shiver and Hubert freeze, "I am surprised you are questioning our choices. As you know, it is my duty as the 4th Adrestian Prince of the Empire to learn of the history of our land, its politics and even learn more of the nobilities and ties to the Church of Serios. My role is to master weaponry, politics and understanding political and social issues. I will become a Duke in the future. How am I supposed to help Fodlan prosper and find peace? To help change the laws of today for the greater good?" He said void of emotions and the two froze.

"I know very well of the issues going on in the Empire since father was stripped of power. I know of the damage that had been caused to our people. I know of the unfairness many are living through. The discrimination, the poverty, the Crest System, the corrupted nobles. Even things you both may not know about." He said and Edelgard gritted her teeth as did Hubert.

Gina was finally able to move and stood by his side and nodded.

"Just like you are devoted to Lady Edelgard brother, I am devoted to Lord Chris." Gina spoke calmly that her tone even surprised her own brother, "Though you may be the Heir to House Vestra, I shall become the pillar that supports Lord Chris. Just like you both desire change, we also have our own ideals and ambitions. We wish to do the right thing." She said, "Hubert, I am proud of you. But you must also learn when to question your own Lord. So, they may think of their choices. Our role as the Children of House Vestra is to serve the royal family. Though that is our role, it does not mean we follow them blindly. There are times when we must question our Lord's actions for them to make the right decision. Do not just follow someone blindly." Gina finished.

"You both are still young and have yet to learn the full reality of what each action can cause. When the time comes, you will learn." He said and the two turned to leave the room, Edelgard and Hubert were completely silent.

The younger girl gritted her teeth and about to yell that Chris is blind, but his voice cut deep.

"I know very well...of the _True History of Fodlan_." Edelgard's heart dropped as both her and Hubert looked at him in shock, his back facing them, and Gina was confused.

Chris was silent as he slightly turned his head to them.

"I will save them. And Edelgard...if I fail." He turned back towards the door, "I trust you to finish what I started." The two walked out, the door closing behind them.

Both children could not believe what they just witnessed. Their siblings seemed so change, mature, and different.

"Hubert......he...he knows!!!" Edelgard finally snapped as she gritted her teeth, "That's why he's going!!!" She said.

"Lady Edelgard....unfortunately.....seems we cannot do anything..." Hubert for once, was stumped.

He was impressed by how the Elder Prince acted.

_"I....I don't know what to do..." _

**\--Hours Later: 2 hours before the Ball -**

In her room, writing on her desk, she smiled at her bed at all the gifts that were given to her. Alexandra and Rensen had sent her a beautiful staff made of the materials used to repair relics. They called it, The Staff of Flames. Sandy sent her a new pair of dance shoes. They felt soft and comfortable to wear. Arisa almost thought there was memory gel in them since they fit so well. Florencio had sent her a brand-new cloak. A beautiful shade of orange and green that reminded her of the fall. It was warm to wear. Lastly, her father had sent a gold bracelet. It was a simple design one with purple gems. She absolutely loved everything that was gifted to her. What also brightened her mood was that she had finished wrapping Dimitri's present. Amir was with her also as she looked at the gifts that were sent to her also. The two girls could not help but grin at each other as they put their gifts away. Still, they were a bit confused with the one Emily gave them. As she was about to turn off her candle so she could go get something to eat, her door slammed open and there was standing Edelgard with Ingrid, Annette, and Lestia. Behind the two girls were 5 maids. Arisa and Amir were just wearing their sleeveless shirts and shorts.

"Ummmm.....what's going on?" She said.

The girls just smiled and before they knew it, both were grabbed by the maids and whisked away. Truthfully, Edelgard wanted to get her mind off what had just happened a few minutes ago with her brother. But Lestia knew something was wrong and it irked her. As much as Edelgard at times was annoyed with her stepsister, the one thing she hated was how sharp she was. Too sharp at times and it scared her. Lestia was schemer, someone she cannot trust. Despite both suffering roles of princesses, they shared their differences and disagreements.

"Did you and Chris have an argument El?" Her voice suddenly rang in her mind and she looked over to her, "Before you ask, I was heading towards my room when I saw Chris and Gina walk out. The air around them was tense, and Gina looked worried." She confessed.

Edelgard had narrowed her eyes as the other four were chatting with one another.

"It is none of your business Lestia." Edelgard said back and the princess blinked.

"Hm." Was all the princess said and it unnerved her, "Very well then. I'm not going to force you to talk but I'll find out eventually." She said and Edelgard's anger began to rise, "For now, I'll let you go on it. Besides, today is Blessings Day, we should be happy. Not droopy." Lestia grinned, "Also, heads up. I think Dimitri has something planned today~" she giggled.

Edelgard instantly turned to look at her with eyes that said, "Tell me before I snap your neck". Lestia simply smiled as she turned to Arisa.

"Hey Kiana!!!" She yelled out and Arisa turned to her, "So who is your dancer partner for tonight?" She said.

"YOU BITCH!!_(Chris: And Hubert is going to murder me….)_" Edelgard roared in her head and Arisa spoke.

"I'm hoping I get a chance to dance with all of you." Arisa smiled softly and the girls all turned to her surprised except Amir.

"Is there anyone specific you want to dance with?" Lestia said while Ingrid and Annette were giving her the looks of "_Don't do it._" Because Edelgard looked ready to murder her on the spot.

"No there isn't." Arisa said as she stopped walking and turned to her.

Both princesses froze as her expression became blank just like Chris. The maids were getting worried as the two other girls. Amir was silent as she knew what was going to happen. They didn't expect that she would pat both of their heads.

"Hmmm......I want to dance with all of you. You are all important to me. I love you all equally. Hard to believe but I see myself like a mother and sister to you all. " Arisa smiled warmly while she continued to pat their heads.

Amir smiled softly as she the group turned pink at her friend's words, yet she could see a small heartbreak in Edelgard's eyes.

"Love as in siblings love?" Lestia asked.

"A bit confusing isn't it?" Arisa smiled softly as they arrived at the dressing room.

There the maids began to get the girls ready. Combing their hair, helping them bathe, getting into the dresses and such.

"There are many different types of love." Arisa began as a maid was brushing her hair and everyone was silent as they listened.

"I'll use the less complicated terms for this conversation." She giggled and the maids were ready because there definitely was going to be gossip about this, "There is motherly love. Family love. Siblings love. The love of food. The love of flowers. There is romantic love. Affection love. Unconditional love. Self-love, familiar love, enduring love, playful love. However, not all love is good. The most dangerous love is obsessive love. It can lead to many bad things. So, you do need to be careful." Arisa said as the maid braided her hair and began to put blue, white and green flowers in it.

"You know a lot about the topic of love. Oh, that means you have a lover." Lestia giggled as she was being helped to get into her dress.

The maids question many things.

"A long time ago I did." Arisa said and the girls looked at her shocked, "But that is a story for a different day. For now, how about I tell you all the story of Cinderella?" She said and many had excited looks in their eyes.

Even the maids were welcomed to listen.

**\-- Meanwhile with the boys - **

It was a bit of the same case with the girls, but the boys had an easier time getting ready for the ball. Zander checked himself twice in the mirror already as he put on some perfume. The light scent of lemon filled his nose as he had a satisfying smile on his face. Dimitri was already done and was clutching tightly onto a small box in his hands.

"So," Zander began, "my little brother is finally turning into a true knight." He teased, "You're planning to confess to Kiana, aren't you?" He smirked.

"You really shouldn't be saying that information in front of me." Hubert smirked as the young prince turned red.

"Chris, if you mess up his moment, Glenn, Sylvain and I can guarantee we're kicking your arse to the moon." Zander said as he saw the frown that came upon his brother's lips.

"Look." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, " I get you to think of her as a little sister but in all seriousness, you got to back off. Sooner or later Dimitri and Kiana will be adults and must make decisions for themselves. If they made a mistake, each one will face the consequences themselves." He said seriously.

"That isn't it." Chris said and his brother looked at him confused as the boy had this conflicted expression that he had never seen, "I get your reason but....something...just something keeps telling me to...." he glanced over to Dimitri, who had confused look, "Something tells me that something big is going to happen soon and I don't want to see either of you hurt." Was all he said.

Zander sighs as he gave him a small smile and spoke.

"Hey, if either of them gets hurt, we’re friends and family, it's our job to help them stand back up." He smiled softly and Chris groans.

"I hate it when you're right." Chris chuckled as he turned to Dimitri, "Sigh....do it Dimitri. Go confess to her. Pour your heart out." He said and Dimitri looked at him surprised, "But you might want to hurry because Edelgard has the same plans as you do today." He said.

That led the boy to bolt out of the room. There was two minutes silent and Zander spoke.

"They're both going to get their hearts broken, today aren't they?" He said.

"Yup." Chris said and Hubert glared at them.

"Hey, in our defense, Kiana sees them a bit too young." Zander said and Hubert shook his head then spoke.

"Then what is the point?!" He practically growled.

"Development, Hubert. Both will learn. Both will grow. Something you lack." Chris said and Zander had an "**_oh shit!_**!" Look, because Hubert looked ready to murder Chris on the spot.

The tension between the Adrestian Prince and Hubert just grew.

**\- 2 hours later - **

With the ball in session, and barely able to survive, everyone had made themselves go to the ball. Amir and Arisa decided to stick together for a bit before both were unfortunately separated by the crowd. Edelgard and the others had to go with their parents unfortunately. Arisa wanted to run and hide. The palace ballroom was huge and beautiful. It reminded her a bit of Cinderella. Stain glass windows, some were crystal clear, you could see the snow gently falling. She sighed as she had gotten a few strange looks and stares. Even heard a few murmurs.

_"So that's Lady Kiana?" _

_"She's so young...." _

_"Everyone just calls her Professor" _

_"What is a mercenary doing here anyway?" _

She shifted a bit uncomfortable as she stood near a corner. She really wished Amir was with her. Or even Feh and Red Hare, or even Aqua. There were so many nobles here and it made her feel uncomfortable. Almost suffocating. She kept herself calm in the ball gown she was forced to wear. At least she could have it modified how she wanted. It was a long satin green ball gown with short sleeves. The green cloak she wore hid her arms and almost made her look like she was noble. Her hair was tied up in a milkmaid braid bun with green flowers adorning her hair. She could feel the stares of men at her. She sighed and saw the table of food and walked towards it. As much as Arisa wished she could have a glass of whiskey, she doesn't want to present a bad image. So, she'll endure it.

"What can I get for you Professor?" One of the servers said as she got closer.

"If it be alright, can I have a cup of apple cider and a chocolate tart please?" She said.

"Of course. One moment please." The server said as he turned to get her food.

_"Such manners." _

_"Oh my. She actually has kind manners." _

_"Are you sure she isn't a noble?" _

_"She's a Holy Doctor." _

Thankfully the server came by fast and gave her order. She thanked him and quickly went to a corner where it would be hard to spot her. She happily took a sip and liked it and took a bite of her tart. An aura of flowers surrounded her. She began to look around and spotted a few people of the Church of Serios. No one could see she was giving them a hollow look. She looked around once more and spotted Zander and Chris surrounded by young girls their age. She could easily tell Chris wanted to get away while Zander looked like he was having a good time with Sylvian. Unknown to her, Lady Patricia spotted her and smiled warmly as she walked up to her.

"A bit lonely isn't it?" The queen smiled softly as the girl jumped a bit.

"I'm not very comfortable with this many people around. I think I'd rather be here then out so much." Arisa giggled a bit lightly as she politely bowed to her.

"The children have spoken of you more these days. Once more, thank you. Ever since you have started teaching here, Edelgard and Dimitri have been much happier and lively. I haven't seen the girl smile so much since..." Lady Patricia stopped herself but a sad smile graced her lips.

Arisa looked at her sadly but spoke.

"It's alright. I understand. And, I want to thank you. Home is where your heart is. Home is where it is with your loved ones. One day, you will turn to that home. Be patient with my queen. The stars will watch over you and your family." Arisa said.

Lady Patricia looked at her shocked but smiled.

"Thank you. You know, " she turned to look out to the ball, "You make a good daughter in law. I still hope you marry one of my children in the future. Dimitri and Edelgard are nice." She said.

"Ppffffffttttt!!!! Cough cough cough!!!" Arisa spit out her drink she choked on upon hearing that.

Lady Patricia began giggling as she witnessed Arisa's recovery and looking at her with a beat red face.

"P-Pardon?!" Arisa said.

"I think marrying either Edelgard or Dimitri would be good. They both seem to love you very much." The queen giggled.

The heat rising on Arisa's face made her look like a teapot.

"Well, I must go. Do keep watching over my children, daughter in law." The queen giggled.

Arisa's soul had left her body at this point as the queen walked away, giggling.

It did not go unseen by Chris, who had face palm. His mother was persistent on that subject.

Arisa turned to the wall and slammed her head on it. If Alexandra was here, she would be attempting to stop her but maybe laugh a bit. Her father would have most likely have a frown on his face. Yup. She can see it. Florencio nervously laughed as he made his way to the garden to scream. Sandy holding her stomach trying to keep her laughter in check. Her father with a face of disapproval and having a cold hard face that kept men away. She got a few funny looks from the people and others just shrugged.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" She internally screamed, "Me....married...t-t-to Edelgard or D-D-Dimitri?!?!?!?!" She thought and began laughing out loud nervously, "Hahahahahaha.....hahahaah!!" She laughed as she punched the wall, but not too hard where it would crack.

From far away, the Queen was in a giggle fit as she sat next to her husband, King Lambert.

"What's funny dear?" He asked as he saw Chris had buried his face in his hands.

"Ufufu~ Oh nothing dear. Just that I may have found a possible future daughter in law." She said.

The King, Lord Arundel, Sir Rodrigue, and Gustave choked on air as they had processed the words the woman had said.

**[---------]**

Amir had always been the type who preferred to be alone at times. The fancy parties that the nobles of Fodlan used to gather together brought back some bittersweet memories of Duscur. Though the gatherings were very different from here. People of all status would gather and enjoy the moments. Sing, dance, tell stories of old and new. Music being played by musicians. The notes of high and low, filled with energy as everyone gathered around danced together. Here in Fodlan, it was very different. The nobles kept to themselves and only spoke to those of their status. Far too many looked down on others. Gossip was said behind the backs of many. She lightly swirled the wine in her glass as she stood silently next to one of the glass windows. She was dressed in a simple yet delicate lace light pink ball gown with floral embroidery. Her light pink silver hair was curled cutely as they match her pink gem earrings. She knew how to act. How to speak and such. She was a former noble after all.

"She looks like a princess!!" She heard the comment come from an older woman, who she sent a soft, polite smile, and nod.

"What is a Duscur dog doing here?" A different noble whispered and his friend told him to be silent.

"Shhh!! That's Lady Kiana's assistant!! Do you wish to ruin your reputation already?!" His friend said.

Amir had closed her eyes as she took a small breath. The shadows were warning her to be careful. She could hear the hidden whispering and gossip about her even if they never left their owner's lips. The mocking of laughter. The girl opened her eyes again as she heard footsteps approaching and slightly turned her head.

"Good evening Amir. You look lovely as ever. What is such beauty as yourself doing out here alone?" Zander smiled at her.

Amir just stared at him for a bit then turned back to look at the people of the ball.

"I enjoy silence when I am not with Lady Kiana." Shoot, her old habit is back, "And you? I thought you were with the other females with Sylvain?" She said and Zander winced.

"Hey now." He said, "I need some time away from the crowd too." He said, "But in all seriousness, I guess you could say I wanted to talk to you." He said and she turned to him a bit confused.

"Talk to me?" Amir said.

"Yes." He nodded, "You and I have never really gotten to talk to each other till now. I always saw you with Kiana but just us talking, we've never had the opportunity. So, I like to take this opportunity for us to get to know each other." Zander smiled.

"You are strange." Amir commented as she returned her attention back to the ball, and spotted Annette trying to wake up Linhardt, " Though I suppose it would not hurt for us to speak." She said.

"Perfect!" Zander said, "First off, I'm honestly very impressed by the form of speech, manners and such. Usually only those of noble birth possess such manners." He said and Amir turned to him with a dry stare.

"So, you are saying if I was not of noble birth, you would not respect me?" She said.

"That's not what I me----wait, noble birth?" Zander suddenly looked at her confused.

"I am like you. I am from a noble birth. My name is Amir Volgani Amaryllis, the last living member of House Amaryllis." She said and the boy looked like a gaping fish out of water, "I'm no longer a noble though. I much prefer it that way. Though my memories of being one are joyful....my last ones...are not..." she muttered that sentence as she closed her eyes once more, "I'm sure you know what I am talking about." She said.

"I do....I am...sorry for your loss." Zander said as he now stood next to her, "Seems I have stepped into a boundary that I should have not." He said and Amir gave him a soft hum as she responded.

"It is alright. I do not mind anymore. That night from 7 years ago at the same time...brought me a blessing." She smiled softly, "I met Lady Kiana. She saved me. I am more than grateful for what she has done for me and my people." She said.

Zander smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm sure if your parents were here, they would be proud of who you are." He said and the girl chuckled.

"Probably." She said and the two looked up as they heard the musicians begin to play their instruments.

"Ughhh....why did it have to be the switching partners one?" Zander groans and Amir chuckled.

"I thought you would be used to this by now." She said and he shook his head.

"No way." He said then turned to her, bowing a bit, "But I might make an exception if you join me on this dance Miss Sugar Plum Princess. May I have this dance?" He smiled.

"Really?" She gave him a deadpan face, "_Sugar Plum Princess_?" And he gave her a weak chuckle.

"I tried." He said but eyes went wide as he felt she took his hand.

"Since it is your first time speaking to me like that, I'll let you go this once. You may have this dance _Prince Alphones_~" she said a bit softly as he quickly led her to the dance floor.

"Playing hard now...are we....?" He said a bit lowly that Amir's eyes widened a bit as his left arm wrapped behind her waist and pulled her close as the two began the first steps, "Very well then _Sugar Plum Princess_...let this prince lead you through this dream." His heart froze the minute he witnessed how embarrassed she looked.

Her eyes were wide, tiny tears, her lips were tight but slightly quivering, and her ears had turned red. Zander gulped as he stared at her face.

"_I want to see more...."_ that single thought went through his head as the two continued to dance.

"You sick bastard......" Chris thought as he was dancing with a noble girl.

**[-------]**

"Oh...my..." Arisa said bit worried as she saw both Zander and Amir dancing.

The complete look of embarrassment that was all over her friend's face....was priceless. She was glad she brought her camera and whipped out fast, taking a picture quickly before Amir noticed. She smiled softly as she lightly hummed to the music. She didn't notice the footsteps that approached her.

"Professor?"

Arisa turned to see Dimitri approaching her. He was wearing a black and blue uniform of that of a royal prince. His hair was combed neatly back into a ponytail. He looked adorable.

"Oh!!! Hello Dimitri!" She smiled warmly as he walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and looked over to where she was looking.

"I'm alright. Just a little nervous, that's all." She smiled at him as he gawked at the sight of his older brother dancing with Amir.

He smiled a bit as he turned to her but then noticed her looks. Up and down he stared, and the words left his lips before he stopped them.

"You look beautiful." He said and Arisa looked at him shocked and turned away from him. Dimitri was turning redder by the second and frantically began to shake his hands.

"I-I'm sorry!!!" He said.

He quickly went in front of her to apologize again but instead, he froze.

With tight small shaky lips, tiny tears on her eyes, and her looking down. Her entire face was red. Arisa was never used to being complemented. Especially when she was an adult. So, actually being told that....felt very embarrassing. She wasn't used to it.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered out barely as she saw Dimitri looking away.

"Oh my~" Lady Patricia giggled as she saw the whole ordeal.

At the other side of the ball room, Edelgard was pouting with a cute angry look and Lestia had a wolfish smirk as she was hanging out with Catherine's younger brother. She was looking forward to the drama. Oh, how she wished Claude was here to witness it all. She'll have written about it later to him.

"Umm...you look quite beautiful also." Arisa smiled at him nervously.

Dimitri blushed and both looked away from each other, embarrassed.

The sound of trumpets suddenly began to play, making the two snap out of it and look towards the big doors. Everyone in the ballroom quickly began to fix themselves and the king and queen stood up. The knights stood straight and the people of the church quickly walked the doors and opened it.

"Announcing the arrival of the Archbishop, Lady Rhea!!"

As the doors opened, walking in beautiful gracefulness, with arms in her front, a beautiful woman dressed in holy clothing walked. With mint green hair and eyes, she smiled kindly towards all. On her right, was Seteth, and on her left, was Flayn. Behind her walked Beleth, dressed in his Enlightened One clothing. Next to him, was a young woman with sleek black hair to the side, her armor was a dark shade of green and purple, and on her back was bow, Shamir. Arisa felt her heart drop at the sight of her old friend. Now seeing how much she had grown. The woman was 20 years old and had grown a lot. The children along with the older ones quickly ran back to their families as they also stood tall and proud as they made their way towards the Archbishop.

"Archbishop Rhea, we welcome you to our Kingdom." King Lambert spoke.

The entire ball room went silent and bowed in respect. Rhea smiled kindly and nodded.

"Thank you, King Lambert. As always, I am honored to be here. Once more, I thank you for the invite. I have given my blessings to the people of Fodlan and once again I shall." Rhea spoke.

"She's beautiful as always." Arisa thought as everyone rose back up.

Amir has slightly narrowed her eyes as she walked over to her friend, but her heart instantly froze at the sight of Flayn and Beleth.

Rhea turned to everyone and smiled. Her voice was elegant but beautiful and soothing. Unknown to everyone, Arisa was trying to fight back tears when she saw her. Because of Sothis within her, seeing Rhea made a wave of emotions fill her. She took deep breaths as she heard Rhea give her speech. Now that the magic shifts have been happening more frequently, Arisa was beginning to experience Sothis's emotions from her memories.

"People of the Holy Kingdom, I thank you all for the peace of this land. For the goddess watches over us, to protect us. She gives her blessings to the land. May the next year and so forth be filled with peace and prosperity. For the goddess protects and watches over us all. Thank you." She slightly vowed to them.

"Oh goddess, we thank you for the land, food, and protection you grant us. Hail the Goddess." Everyone said together.

After that, everyone returned to their activities. Rhea sat next to the queen; the two women spoke to each other. Arisa had to escape a bit outside the ballroom to the shadows.

"Gasp...gasp....huff....gasp....gasp..." She was panting and breathing hard.

"Are you suffering a magic shift?" Amir said to her worried as she joined her, and Arisa shook her head.

Her heart was beating rapidly. It had been a while since she felt her heartbeat so much. The wave of emotions that hit was hard. She was glad she didn't start crying. She took out a small bottle she carried in her purse and gulped the liquid in it down.

"Thank God I packed some wine." She said.

She wiped her lips and felt her nerves calm down. She sighed.

"Oh Sothis...........why.....?" Arisa said. She waited a few more minutes to calm down.

"Should we head back to our room? I can say you were not feeling well." Amir offered and shook her head.

"I'll survive. But let's head back. I don't want anyone to get suspicious." Arisa said and her friend nodded but still unsure.

The two went back to the ball and Arisa quickly went to the table of food and asked the server to put 3 chocolate tarts, 4 cookies and a cup of apple cider. He did just that.

"Arisa, I'll see if Emily has some medicine on her. She usually does." Amir said and Arisa nodded.

The Duscur girl left to go find their friend, leaving Arisa alone.

"Sigh...." Arisa sighs and Sothis spoke in her mind.

"Are you alright? Are you sure you do not wish to leave?" Sothis said worried and Arisa lightly shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Just....trying to get used to these changes." Arisa answered back softly.

"Alright. But do not hesitate to leave if you feel unsafe. Do be careful my friend." Sothis said and her voice disappeared.

While that happened, Amir was making herself through the crowd when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am sorry." She politely apologized.

"It is alright." She looked up as she heard the male voice and she froze.

"Wait.....have we met before?" Beleth said as the girl turned her head away, clearly avoiding eye contact.

"I believe we have." He said and unfortunately that's when luck decided to strike her down.

The next phase of music began to play and before the girl could get away, he quickly grabbed her hand _(gently)_ and pulled her to the dance floor. His arm wrapped around her waist as he began to lead the dance, which made the girl turn to him shocked.

"Gray eyes." He said and Amir gulped, "You're the girl from a few days ago. I thought you felt familiar. I was only able to see your eyes as you made your escape." He said.

"I....I...." Amir could barely speak.

Beleth felt her shaking. It was clear this girl was afraid.

"I am sorry." He said and the girl looked at him confused, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Beleth Serios. Son of Archbishop Rhea. I'm sorry if my friend and I terrified you the other day. We figured out you were protecting the field of Star flowers. Forgive us, we had no idea." He said as he gave her an apologetic smile.

"No...I should be sorry..." Amir sighs as the two moved, "I was in a conflicted state and lashed out on you." She sighs and smiled to him sadly, "I am Amir Volgani Amaryllis, Lady Kiana's friend and assistant. Pleasure to meet you and once again, I'm sorry for punching you." She said and Beleth could have sworn he saw the complete face of horror of Seteth, seems he overheard.

As the two danced, and this time the misunderstandings cleared up, Beleth felt a piercing glare being aimed at him.

"Ah. Found him." Beleth thought as he inwardly was smirking as he spotted the First Prince of Faerghus glaring his way.

Those two never actually got along unfortunately. The boy was a skirt chaser, reckless and at times, a scum bag. The years at the academy weren't exactly the best for the prince. He was once the Leader of the Blue Lions and truthfully, many thought he wasn't worth it. He himself and his mother thought the same however the prince proved everyone wrong. Zander Alphonses Blaiddyd was a leader. He knew politics. He knew tactics, the code of the knight. He showed his true skills in the mock battle that brought victory to the Blue Lions. He graduated with top grades that made Cassandra pissed.

"_He played everyone like a fiddle_." Beleth thought as he turned back to Amir, who had a raised eyebrow towards Zander, who just gave her a smile.

The Prince of Blaiddyd quickly made his way towards them and stole her away, surprising even the girl.

"Beleth, it's been awhile!!" Zander has a closed eye smile, but Amir could clearly tell it was fake.

"Ah!! Zander, it has been quite some time!" Beleth gave him a closed eye smile also and Christophe, Shamir, and Catherine could see the sparks flying between the two.

"Umm....should we be worried?" Christophe said.

He knew the two had a bad history with each other. Especially since Zander played everyone like a fiddle. His skills in the lance far surpassed Beleth and even shot a jab at the Archbishop's son pride when Zander was able to tame the only Griffin in the Academy. And the said Griffin literally broke out of the stables on the day of graduation to be with him. He still remembers that day. Honestly, it was the best graduation ceremony ever. It was hilarious seeing all the most renowned knights fail at trying to catch the mythical beast. Cassandra was sent falling off the stage. Seteth ended up crashing into the table of food. Even the Archbishop did not escape unscathed. Lady Rhea ended up with a bowl of punch falling all over her and Beleth....fell into the water fountain. It took Zander to make the Griffin stop its rampage. It did not respond to the name given to it by the knights till Zander called out the name he gave him. The Griffin responded and flew to his side, purring. Even the prince was surprised by it. They managed to take him back (_barely_) to the stables. Two days after the graduation, it broke out again and flew to Faerghus, where it is now the prince's riding partner. The Church had no choice but to let him keep the beast because it refused everyone's commands but his.

Zander smiled at him as he had his arm wrapped around Amir's waist.

"I see you're still as stone face as ever!! Still recovering from that beat down I gave you?" Zander said as he saw Beleth's mouth twitch.

"Quite the contrary Zander. I have improved quite greatly. I wonder if the same thing could be said to you." He said and the small smirks came on his face as Zander's eye twitch.

"Leave me out of your argument." Amir thought as the two were throwing verbal jabs at each other.

"Sigh....I'm going to help the girl." Catherine said and about to walk their way till a miracle happened.

"Oh, Lady Amir!!" It was Kuza and Amir felt she was saved as the older man walked up to them.

"Oh, Kuza!! It has been two years!!" Beleth smiled as he shook hands with the man.

"You two know each other?" Amir said as Kuza spoke.

"I graduated from the Officer's Academy two years ago." Kuza chuckled a bit guilty then noticed the hand on his friend's waist.

"Um....Lord Zander.....could you please remove your hand from Lady Amir's waist?" He said and instantly Amir moved quickly towards Kuza.

"_Brother,_ could we go see Emily?" Amir said and Kuza knew instantly the girl wanted to escape the two others.

"Wait brother?" The two others thought and flinched at the terrifying smile Kuza gave them as he patted Amir's head.

"Of course!!! Lady Emily should be near the wine bar. I'll take you there." He smiled as the two began to walk away but not before he sent a murderous glare to the two that clearly said, _"Get near my Lady again and I'll kill you both._"

"Ahahahahahaha!!" Catherine could barely contain her laughter while the other two had smirks.

**[------]**

"Lady Kiana?"

Enjoying her wine was one thing but to hear a familiar voice made her a bit happy. Arisa turned to see Flayn heading her way with a grin. She also saw Amir quickly heading their way also. Though the two didn't have a chance to talk much, Flayn had managed to sneak away from Seteth to talk to her. This was after she had received her exam. She had asked her a few recommendations on books. Arisa managed to sneak her the book of Queen Cleopatra to her.

"Lady Flayn, it's been quite some time." Arisa smiled and the two girls hugged and Amir looked at them confused.

"It has!!! I never thought you would be here!! This is a surprise!" Flayn said excitedly and noticed Amir.

"Hello there!! I've heard a bit about you. Are you Lady Kiana's friend?" Flaym asked and Amir nodded.

"Yes. It is a pleasure. I am Amir. Kiana and I are childhood friends. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Flayn." Amir said and Flayn shook her head.

"Just Flayn is fine!!" The girl said excitedly, "I am very happy to finally meet you both properly. Also, it has been many months since I last saw you Kiana. How are things in the Kingdom for you?" Flayn asked.

"It has been going well. I enjoyed teaching here as Professor for both the academy and the children. Amir has been helping me a lot." Arisa said.

"At times I have to remind her to eat!! The workload is far too much for one person." Amir said and Flayn nodded in agreement.

"I must agree on that. My brother can be a bit overbearing but also frustrating when he works too much. Changing the subject, I was wondering if you have any recommendations for books? Preferably a... romance novel." She whispered that last part.

Arisa quickly looked around to make sure Seteth was not looking her way. Thankfully he was busy talking to King Lambert. Amir's eyes had lit a bit at this, but Arisa beat her to it.

"Here." Arisa handed Flayn a marble size stone.

"It has over 200 books. Romance, horror, adventure, and such. These are written by the famous author Cecilia and her team. I don't think you're ready for more....adult books so this should fill you up. Just make sure that your brother doesn't find it or there is a good chance it will be taken away. There is also music in it from different cultures around the world." Arisa said.

"How do I use it?" Flayn asked.

"Just use a small amount of magic and it will appear as a hologram. You can touch it to move around a search for different stories." Arisa said.

"Okay. Umm...what's a hologram?" Flayn asked.

" A three-dimensional image formed by the interference of light beams or other coherent light source." Arisa said.

"Ohhh...okay!! Thank you so much!" Flayn grinned.

Truth to be told, she remembered a lot of the manga she used to read, and she wanted to keep those memories and never forget them. She can't draw them all, but the least she could do is write them as light novels. For Flayn's safety, she didn't put any of the echi ones. Maybe like one or two but she doubts it would hurt her. Unless Seteth discovered it then Arisa would really have to make a run for her life. He is Flayn's father after all. As for music, it was a lot of soundtracks she would listen to along with songs that were either Korean, Japanese, Spanish, English and such. She really did miss her old world.

"Hey Flayn, want to get out of here and have fun out in the city?" Arisa smirked mischievously.

"But my brother would become angry if he finds that I am missing!" She said.

Arisa and Amir quickly looked around together and spotted Seteth still talking to the king. She smirked.

"I can tell by the way he is talking we have 1 hour before he realizes you're gone. Ready?" Amir said.

Flayn nodded and the three made sure no one was looking, snuck away to the hallway and warped out of the palace.

**\- City - **

Wrapping to the city felt like the three were free of such stuffy at atmosphere

"We're here!!" Amir smiled as they ended up behind a few boxes.

Flayn let go of her and she peaked out. Her eyes went wide as she saw children running around, women and men dancing, bands playing their instruments, the scents of food. Arisa had placed a timer so they wouldn't lose track of time. She uses magic to change her clothing along with Amirs. Flayn was dressed in a cute green winter dress with a green cloak.

"Come on let's go!" Arisa held their hand and the three girls ran out laughing together.

Many people wore their festive clothing tonight, so no one suspected anything. Arisa, Amir and Flayn went around, testing different food, even games. Flayn was proud when she threw a dagger at a target and hit it in the center. She won herself a goldfish pet. Arisa smiled as she saw the Flayn in an arm-wrestling contest with some of the men. She was winning easily. She was happy to show the girl this beauty. Seteth very overprotective of her and almost never let out of his sight. He was a wonderful father but at some point, children will grow and leave the nest. Amir then took the girl to try some spicy food, which unfortunately made the girl turn bright red. The two were surprised the Flayn could chug down a whole mug of ginger ale.

"Kiana, Amir!! Look!! I won some money!!" The two turned as Flayn as she ran over to them.

Arisa and Amie had burst out laughing as they saw the men give the losing one a pat on the back but a thumbs up to Flayn. She gave them a peace sign. Arisa checked her clock and they had 15 minutes left.

"Oh look!! The traditional dancing of the Kingdom!! It's a dancer's group!" Amir yelled out.

People began to clap as the music began. The dancers went with the rhythm of the beat. The movements reminded them a bit of the Russian dances. Flayn was amazed and two girls quickly brought her in. The citizens began to dance in a circle formation, the dancers in the middle.

"Haaa!!"

The citizens cheered as the music was joyful. Arisa laughed joyfully as she linked arms with a woman who was grinning pure joy. She spotted Flayn laughing in pure joy as she danced with a man. Amir herself was also a giggling mess as she was dancing a couple children. The circle broke and the dancers and citizens broke into pairs and twirled in a circle formation. The change of partners happened again and Arisa and Flayn ended together. Another few seconds passed, and partners were switched again. This time, all three of them linked together. The three girls laughed and danced together, completely caught up the moment. For all three girls, this moment brought back bittersweet memories. For Arisa, this brought memories of her former brothers and sisters, her aunts and uncles when they would dance together in parties and festivals. It was the same case for Amir. For Flayn, the girl remembers when festivals like this would take place in Zanado. Her mother dragging out her father to join. Her aunt and uncles are dancing together. Even Sothis, who loved to dance and sing with them before the days of war came. Cirina and her would dance together all night long, Sothis picking the two up and twirling them in her arms. Her singing to the ancient songs.

_Unfortunately, such a joyous moment would not last because......._

From one of the balconies of the palace, both Seteth and Rhea decided they needed some fresh air from the ball. Not to also mention how infuriating Beleth looked from the verbal war he had with the first prince. That battle ended up with both parents of the boys separating them and giving them scolding. Beleth looked ready to strangle Zander as did the prince to him.

"Sigh....I needed this clarity." Rhea sighed as she walked over to the balcony to look over the city.

"I know how you feel Lady Rhea, but we shouldn't be out here for so long. It is winter after all." Seteth said and she smiled kindly.

"Uncle and Mother, if you too wish to return back inside, do it. I'm going to stay out here for a while. I....am not in the mood to see Zander right now." Beleth said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Rhea smiled softly and turned back to the city and noticed the festival that was going on. She saw the citizens dancing and celebrating, it brought a sad smile to her lips. It reminded her of her time in Zanado before....

"Wait a minute...is that...?!" Seteth's sudden shocked words made her come back to reality and look towards the center of the city plaza, where there was a giant pine tree decorated beautifully. She saw the citizens dancing in a circle formation in pairs. Then she saw. She spotted the familiar mint green hair among the dance. Flayn was laughing and dancing joyfully to the music with the girl Kiana and the Duscur girl she saw her dancing with.

"What is she doing out there?!!? And along with.....Kiana and who is that other girl?!?! I swear when I get to them....!!" Seteth said angrily and about to storm off to have Catherine and Shamir retrieve his daughter but Rhea stopped him.

"Seteth wait." Rhea said.

Seteth froze and Rhea smiled and looked back towards the plaza. The dance was over and the three bowed to each other. The group of dancers excitedly pulled Flayn, Amir and Arisa to dance in their group. Flayn was nervous but Arisa encouraged her. Amir gave her a thumbs up. One of the dancers used magic to change their clothing to the ones of the dancers of Fodlan. Arisa and Amir smiled and pulled Flayn in, the girls began to dance in sync with the dancers. The girls were a grinning mess and laughed as they danced with the group. Civilians cheered as the dance continued. Beleth could not help but chuckle at the sight.

"Look at her. How long has it been since you saw Flayn laughing so much and enjoying herself?" Rhea asked.

Beleth had to agree with his mother on this one. It has been awhile since she has seen his cousin look so happy. He never did learn why she gave his mother and her father the silent treatment. Seteth returned to the balcony and a sad smile graced his lips as he watched his daughter dance to her heart's content with the girls. It reminded him of the old days. The dance ended and the girls had their regular clothing back. Arisa looked at her clock and screeched. Flayn gasped while Amir had turned pale and all three girls quickly waved goodbye to everyone and bolted to behind some boxes, where Arisa quickly warped them back to the palace.

The three couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"Seems the girls had it planned. Don't be too hard on them." Rhea giggled as they returned the ball.

**\- Hallway- **

"Is my hair a mess?!" Flayn said and Arisa was using her magic to change her back to her original clothing, and she did the same to herself.

Amir was quickly using her fingers to fix her own hair and fixed Flayn's ribbons that had unfortunately come undone.

"I fixed it up!! You should be good!!" Arisa said as she quickly put the flowers on her hair.

Amir hid behind a pillar and peaked in to make sure no one noticed they escaped.

"We're safe!!! Go, go,---!!" And that moment of relief for all three was short lived.

"YOU GIRLS ARE DEEPLY IN TROUBLE!!"

Thank the goddess that the three girls were in the hallway and not inside the ballroom!! Seteth stormed over to them like a furious dragon and all three were terrified.

"Run for it Flayn!!" Amir and Arisa screeched as all three quickly turned the opposite direction from where the man was coming from.

"Away we go!!" Flayn said and the three bolted for their lives.

"Come back here all of you!!" Seteth roared.

The girls couldn't help but burst out laughing as they ran. This is what Arisa wanted. Flayn to have a taste of freedom and the outside world. That the world is beautiful despite there being dangers out there. She just hopes she doesn't enter the rebellion phase after this.

"Spilt!!" Arisa grinned the three girls sprinted down the hallway in different directions.

"Oohhh!! You three!! Just wait till I find you!!" Seteth said as he was deciding which way to go.

He went Flayn's way. Arisa fell in a full-blown giggle fit as she was hidden behind another pillar in the hallways. Too much fun, she was truly grateful. Having this much fun...

"I have never had this much fun....I still can't believe this." Arisa said to herself as she looked at her reflection on the marble pillar.

She smiled sadly and laid her forehead on it.

"If only I was born this healthy back then.....but....Then thinking back.....I learned to appreciate life. To care for it. This much freedom, I never had it. It feels real yet so unreal." She smiled sadly as she saw the reflection of Sothis smile to her sadly.

"Professor?"

She turned and saw it was Edelgard. The young girl wore a red dress with ruffles with gold thin chains on her hair. Her ribbons even matched the dress along with her low heels.

"Oh Edelgard. How are you?" Arisa smiled warmly as she turned to the girl.

"I'm doing well. You disappeared and we went looking for you. You should have been with us. You would have witnessed how Flayn kept dodging her brother like an Assassin." Edelgard said.

Arisa giggled and smiled at her.

"Shall we head back to the ballroom?" She said.

The girl nodded and the two went back. Unexpectedly, Arisa came back on time at the beginning of the third??? Ball dance.

"Professor." Arisa turned as Edelgard extended her hand towards and smiled warmly, "May I have this dance?" She said.

Arisa was shocked but quickly recovered and took her hand. Edelgard felt her heart skip a beat as the older girl led her to the dance floor. Arisa warped her arm around the waist and held her right hand. The music began to play, a soft melody, perfect for winter.

"Of course." She said with a bit of mischief in her eyes as the dance began.

Meanwhile, Dimitri was looking around for the Professor and wanted to ask her to dance but....

"Oh, how adorable!" Lady Patricia said as she saw both her daughter and the Professor dancing together.

It was funny how Arisa was the one taking the lead. Dimitri instantly turned and was dejected. He pouted as he watched the two females dance together. Lestia's smirk only seems to grow throughout the night.

"10 copper coins that Edelgard confesses first!!" She said to Sylvian who smirked.

"12 if Dimitri is to the one." He said.

Both suddenly screeched as they both got smacked on the head by Chris, with a look telling them to knock it off.

_"Your dream is a wish your heart makes~ When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches~, Whatever you wish for, you keep ~_" Arisa sung softly as the two girls danced.

"I never heard of that song." Edelgard said as both girls spun and then connected again.

"Remember the story of Cinderella I was telling you about earlier?" Arisa said and the girl nodded.

"It's one of the stories I heard of in the Fairy Tale book by Hans Christian Anderson!!" She said.

Arisa felt that it is better that the children of this world know of the man who brought light to her childhood. That's why she chose to write the fairy tales of her world here, under the names of the authors who created them.

"Still...why did the little mermaid have to die?! I want a sequel!!" Edelgard pouted.

Arisa sweat drops at this. If her world had the Hans from Fate Grand Order, the man would scold Edelgard right now. Arisa giggled as the music of the dance ended and the two girls vowed to each other. The two parted ways because Edelgard had to return to her mother's side. Arisa nodded and decided to head out to the garden. She sighed in bliss feeling the cold fresh air on her cheeks. The girl smiled as she saw it was snowing. The white snow reminded her of the winters in Alaska. As she walked around, she could hear the light soft music of the ball. She stopped in front of a bare tree covered in snow.

"This brings back memories of when I first met Dimitri....." Arisa thought and closed her eyes.

The clouds were gray that day with small bits of snow falling. The fog wasn't so thick. She took a deep breath and began humming a tune. It was Isabella's lullaby. Memories from the past came back to her as she lightly rocked back and forth. She was more than happy with her life.

"_Hmmmm....hmmm...hhmmm... hmmm~_" she hummed lightly as she unconsciously began to dance softly.

She used her magic to make her appearance back to normal. How she wished peaceful days like this would last forever. It almost felt like she was in a dream. The girl began to sing lightly as she spun, enjoying the feeling of snow on her skin. However, she failed to notice a certain prince heading her way.

"Arisa?" She turned when she heard her name called out and saw it was Dimitri walking towards her.

"Hello Dimitri. Needed fresh air too?" She said smiled softly to him.

"Yes. As much as I love Day of Blessings, I'm not a fan of balls." He said as he stood next to her.

There was a comfortable silence as the two looked up to the bare tree, but she noticed a bit of sadness in Dimitri's eyes as he looked at the tree.

"This tree...." Dimitri began to speak, "was my mother's favorite. It is called a Pee Gee Hydrangea. We called it Grandiflora for short. My father said they represented gratitude, understanding and apology." He smiled sadly as she noticed he was clutching the ends of his coat.

Arisa was silent as she listened to him speak.

"I don't have many memories of my birth mother. I know she passed away shortly after my sister and I were born." He said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Arisa said.

Dimitri chuckled a bit.

"It's alright. But....I guess she really did care about me. Even if I never got to meet her, I feel here in my heart that she really did love me." He said as he placed his hand over his heart.

Arisa smiled at him sadly and nodded.

"I'm sure she did. The love of a mother is something that can never be broken." She said.

"Umm....this may be suddenly off topic but....." he turned to her and held out his hand, "can....I have this dance, my lady?" He smiled at her warmly.

Arisa was shocked and stared at his hand but smiled and nodded. With the soft sound of the music from the ballroom, the two danced slowly to the music.

** _Snowflakes falling on your face_ **

** _A cold wind blows away the laughter from this treasured place_ **

** _But in our memories it stays, this is where we say farewell_ **

** _And the wind, it feels a little colder now_ **

Dimitri never broke eye contact with her as she did the same. Honestly, she was surprised by how well he could dance. Knowing the boy, he must have practiced a lot. Dimitri finally did it. He finally asked her to dance. And..it was amazing. She wasn't wearing the disguise and she looked beautiful in the green dress. It matched her perfectly. He twirled gently and heard her giggle a bit as he tried to readjust himself since he was much shorter than her. He could stare into her eyes forever. They were like beautiful lands of the forest that brought him peace and tranquility. Her patience. Her kindness. Her love.....

_"What would you call your lover if you ever got married~" _

Lestia's and Sylvian's words suddenly rung in his head for some reason. What would he really call his wife?

"Noooo!!! It's too early to think that!!" He internally screamed as he saw Arisa smiling warmly to him as they danced. What felt like bliss only lasted a few minutes. The two bowed to each other as they were about to let go of their hands but stopped when Dimitri did not. Arisa was feeling her heart pounding as once more, Sothis was gushing mess as Dimitri took a deep breath. He looked up to her directly and spoke.

"Arisa, I like you. I really do. You've done so much for me and everyone. I....am forever grateful. I know I can't make you stay but...if you ever do return, that is more than enough for me." He finally did it.

He finally confessed. Arisa stared at him with wide eyes as he still held her hand. Her heartbeat rapidly as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Sothis a squealing mess.

"Dimitri....I.....I.....I like you too but....not in that sense.....you're...like a little brother to me. I love you and everyone equally." She said and he smiled at her sadly.

"I know....." he said and Arisa felt her chest hurt, "But...maybe one day, when we aren't teachers and students. Who knows?" He chuckled a bit unsure while Arisa was trying very hard not to scream.

She didn't want to give him false hope. The girl could not help but hug him tightly to her chest and spoke.

"Things....are going to get much harder....from here on out. But...even if I am with you physically...I will always be watching over you...." she said, and Dimitri hugged her back.

"I almost forgot." he said and let go of her as he took out something from his coat.

It was a dagger with a green sheath, and a 5-star pointed emerald on the center of it. It looked like it was custom made. Even gold was forged into it. Dimitri smiled warmly as he held it out to her. There was also a small box. The girl gently took them and opened it, inside was a pair of blue gem earrings.

"I.....sigh....I couldn't figure out what to give you exactly..." he admitted and Arisa giggled.

"I guess we're both in the same case." She chuckled as she took out her own gifts.

She took out a blue scarf with silver lining. They were the colors of the azure moon and silver snow. She wrapped it around his neck and fixed it nicely. On the right end, was a hand stitched emblem of the Blue Lions and on the left, was stitched in silver string his Crest. The other was a bracelet with a blue stone on it and lastly, his eyes widened when she also took out a dagger of her own.

"I... honestly had a hard time choosing what to get you." Arisa scratched her cheek and giggled a nervous, “In the end, I decided to knit you a scarf that went well with whatever clothing you wore. A bracelet I made and..... dagger too. Umm....I hope you like them. I do apologize if it's not up to your standards." She said.

Dimitri was silent as she felt the warmth of the scarf and smiled at her.

"It's perfect. Thank you. I love it." He said to her.

"Why don't I help you out on your earrings?" He said.

"Oh, sure. I'll bend down a bit." She said and did that.

Dimitri took the earrings and began to put one carefully on her right ear. Now that he was close, he caught a whiff of her scent. It was the smell of paper and ink, but also the forest and flowers. It had a nice scent. He finished putting on the left one and he looked up to her.

"What do you think?" She smiled.

The earrings completed her look with her green dress. She looked beautiful.

"Achoo!" She suddenly sneezed.

He chuckled.

"I think we better go back inside." He said and both went back inside.

** _Here time's run out like a spell, but laughter's our vow_ **

** _This is where we saw it through_ **

** _Thinking then, 'this friendship, it was built to last'_ **

** _Here we swore that we'd be true to bonds that were forged in our past_ **

** **

** _[-------]_ **

"Escape for your life!!"

It was a hilarious sightseeing Amir and Flayn making a run for it together. Somehow, the rest of the children joined, believing it was a game of tag. Seteth right behind their tails. Rhea could not help giggling a bit as she watched the children running. Even the noble adults could not help but chuckle at the sight. As Arisa (_back in her disguise_) and Dimitri returned, the two girls ran straight to them.

"Hey!!" Amir said, "We got to run!!" She said and Arisa was confused till she saw Seteth heading their way.

_Oh._

The girl took a deep breath as she turned to the young prince.

"Dimitri, if Amir and I don't show up tomorrow, make sure to put flowers at my tombstone." Arisa said and Dimitri had a look of horror.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?!" Chris mentally yelled as he saw the three girls bolt.

The rest of the night and ball was too much fun to remember.

**Chapter 29: Muddled Sight: Part 3: Change: End**

**[-----------]**

# Song that was played during Dimitri and Arisa dancing: **Persona 4 ost - Snowflakes **

** _Ayyyeee!!! So much!! Welp, expect things to go zero to 100 real quick next chapter. I wanted this chapter to have different perspectives from different characters on their point of view. Like how you really shouldn't underestimate Zander. We also had different views on Amir and how she can be. Her personality becomes stoic when she is around people she doesn't really know. She only shows her true personality when it's with Arisa and her family. Why did Amir's mood go down at the mention of Ingrid? Believe it or not, those two are close, when it comes to food. You'll see more of their relationship soon and how strain it will become. Amir isn't going to keep silent and call her out on many things. _ **

** **

** _Arisa's eyes turning golden is a reference to Super Smash Bros, where they use their Final Smash. Honestly, there are a lot of theories that Byleth pretty much went dragon mode there. _ **

** **

** _And we finally have Dimitri confessing to Arisa!! Like she said, right now, she loves them all equally. She wasn't cruel with her honestly to him and he understood. The two exchanged daggers, so that memory will play a deep role in the future. Edelgard's confession will be more towards the future. I decided to wait on that one for a specific reason. _ **

** **

** _Next chapter, let the Flames of Hel burn._ **


	33. Chapter 30: Eternal Flames: Part 1:The Second Crack

_The single quality that is common across every living creature..is fear. It is funny, as common as fear is...we so easily underestimate its power. Fear of growing close to someone. The subsequent fear of loss. Fear of failures and as more people depend on you, those fears can take on greater powers. But fear itself isn’t worthy of concern. It is who we become while in its clutches. Will you be proud of that person? Will you forgive them? Will you understand why they felt the need to do the things they did? Will you even recognize them? Or will the person staring back at you should have been the very thing you feared from the start? I suppose we all find out, sooner or later. **\- Professor Ozpin: Rwby**_

** [-]**

_I always wonder....what it was like to be alive.... Of course, I have always been alive. Perhaps it was my sickly body that made me grow secretly bitter towards those who were normal. Ufu....Honestly....up till now I'm beginning to reminiscence again of my past life. Truthfully, I was bitter. I was jealous of everyone. I was jealous of my family who were all born with healthy bodies. I was jealous of my friends who were able to go out and play in the sun. Bitter....I was bitter....ahhhhhhhhhh........lonely....I feel so lonely....I hate the cold...I hate the cold......I hate the cold....._

_Warm....warm.....ahhhhhhhh!!! I remember how warm the sun was!! How it touched my skin when I was finally able to take my first steps outside the hospital room!! Aahhhhhhhhhh!!! Warm...warm....safe....happy....I was so happy!!! I wasn't bitter!! I wasn't bitter anymore!! I'm cured! I'm cured!! I'm cured!! I dance!! I can sing!!! I can run!!! I can taste it!!! Aaaahhhhhhh!!!! I'm free I'm free!!! I can be normal!!! I can go to school!! I can make friends!!!I’m alive!_

** _Ahahahahaha!!! Too bad!!_ **

_Eh?_

** _Normal? Please!!!!! As if we were normal in the first place!!! You think you can escape this cursed fate of ours?!!? I think not!!! Never forget our loneliness!! Never forget our bitterness!! Never forget our jealousy!! Never forget the sick white walls where we lived for the first 13 years of our lives!!! Because this is where we will die!!! Alone!! In the cold!! Just like we were meant to!!_ **

_Stop! Stop!! Stop!!!_

_I don't want to return there!! I don't want to return to those rooms!!! I don't want to be alone again!!! I hate it!!! I don't want to be alone!!! I don't want to be in the cold anymore!!! I don't want to leave my friends!! I don't want to leave my family!! I don't want to return to the cold!!! Stop stop stop!!!_

** _Too bad. The cold and being alone is where we belong._ **

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_"Please......strike me down....before I HURT YOUR ALL!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!"_

**\- Ethereal Moon: December 30th -**

"Alright, let's go!! I don't have all day dammit!!" With documents, maps, letters, even books, Emily's office was a complete mess, which was extremely rare.

Things have just been a complete rush and a celebratory day for her.

"So, Cornelia has been fired?" Arisa could barely contain the excitement in her voice as Emily was writing a letter.

The older woman smirked proudly as the memory of what happened earlier this morning came back to her. The lords of the Kingdom gathered, and King Lambert spoke of his decision. It has been on the minds of many and today, it was time for the choice to be made. Though Lady Patricia protested it, but the king has made his final decision.

"_Cornelia, I truly thank you for everything you have done for our people and family. However, over the past 7 years, your reputation has plummeted, the rumors that have been said and, the suspension of the death of Lord Alexander and your daughter is hanging over your head. You have lost the trust of most of the people and also me and Lords. For this, we have come to the discussion you are hereby dismissed from the court of the royal family. You will no longer be the head of the Magic Academy, as well as the lands of Aubin will be taken."_ He said to the complete look of horror Cornelia had.

Half the Lords such as Viscount Keilman, and Count Rowe had looks of shock. Others like Lord Rodrigue, Sir Gustave, Lord Lonato and such nodded in agreement with their King. Emily was barely able to contain her grin during the meeting as Cornelia processed everything that was said. The woman gritted her teeth as she held her staff tightly, swelled her pride and nodded.

_"V-Very well....I understand. I thank you King Lambert for everything. I will pack my belongings. I...thank you for your time._" The woman said void of emotions as she turned her back, leaving out the doors of the roundtable room.

"Emily, even if she is fired....I need you to keep your eye on Viscount Keilman and Count Rowe. Cornelia is not finished...." Arisa said and Emily stared at her.

"I know. Lord Keilman offered her to work for him as a representative mage of his House. Not to also mention, the queen is acting strangely these past few days. Something big is going to happen." The older woman said as they heard a knock to their door.

"Come in----Get the fuck out!!" And that was fast quick of tone the minute Emily saw it was Cornelia and the entire room went into clean mode in an instant.

"You always had a sailor's mouth since the day you were born." Cornelia huffed as she closed the door and noticed Kiana was there.

"Ah. Lady Kiana, I see you are doing well. You leave tomorrow correct?" She said and Arisa nodded.

"I do. Lady Cornelia, I am sorry about today." Arisa said as she bowed politely to her, "Even if you no longer work here, you still have my respect for allowing me to teach at the Magic Academy and for the small time we spent drinking tea. I do hope you do well from here on out." She said.

Cornelia was silent for a few seconds and spoke.

"I thank you girl. Perhaps we can keep in touch." Cornelia smiled and Arisa smiled at her also.

"I'll write letters when I can." She said and the woman turned Emily.

"Well, I don't mind speaking my mind in front of you, but I guess you ought to know." The woman said as her dementor turned cold towards Emily.

"Congratulations Emma. You've finally succeeded in getting rid of me from this place. Hmph." Cornelia said as Emily stood up, and Arisa was worried as she backed away a bit.

"Ha. No Cornelia...." The girl undid her spell, revealing her adult form as she walked towards the woman, "_You brought this on yourself the day my mother suddenly passed away 12 years ago._ I know very well she did not pass away from sickness." Emily said the two now stood at equal footing, glaring furiously at each other, "Lady Cira was healthy despite being 43 years old. She was no "_old woman_" that you called behind her back. She was wise. She served the royal family for generations. She took in those who were lost in the darkness. I may have been nothing but a child back then even children when they see a black soul." She said coldly.

Cornelia was silent and smirked.

"Huff....I knew it. The Crest of Lamine's hidden ability, to see into the souls of others. Only so few inherited such ability." Cornelia said and Emily smirked back.

"That may be so, but don't try to save the subject. I will continue my mother's will. It was the Zoltras House that helped found the Kingdom. People like you who have hurt others while being the shadows, will be taken down....." she said.

"Ha. I always wondered why you suddenly took a dislike towards me. Still, you won't get rid of me that easily. I'll be working with Lord Keilman from now on. So, do expect to see me still, just not in court." Cornelia smiled and Emily nodded.

"I know. Unfortunately, as much as I despise you, we are still doctors. I still respect you in that aspect at least." Emily said as Cornelia nodded to her.

"It is the same here. But know this....." the woman growled, "_This isn't over._" And with that, the woman stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut.

"I thought mass murder was about to happen....." Sothis said as she appeared and floated towards Emily, "Noa, do be careful." She said and the woman nodded.

"Still......Arisa, watch your back." She said and the girl nodded, about to turn to leave but.

_Bubump._

"Tch." Arisa suddenly felt weak as she placed her hand on her chest, "Endure....endure." she muttered to herself as Sothis gave her a worried look.

"Anyhow," Emily sighs as she walked back to her desk and sat down, "You depart tomorrow. It takes about 2 weeks to reach Ordelia Territory. You and Amir will be flying together. Thankfully, by the time you both arrive, those insects should be gone for 48 hours. They will be restocking on supplies. Worst of all, they are waiting for Lysithea's mother to give birth to her second child." She said.

"Wait, Lysithea is going to become an older sister?" Arisa said as she turned back to her.

"Yes. And as much as House Ordelia wishes to celebrate, they cannot. Only dread has come to them." Emily said as she picked up a letter, and it disappeared in blue flames, "I sent my message. Only Lord Ordelia knows and our spies are keeping watch." She said.

There was a bit of silence till Arisa spoke.

"Emily....has....there been anything...about the king planning to go to Duscur?" She asked a bit nervously and the woman blinked.

"Yes, he has. Unfortunately, no date has been decided yet. Why?" The woman asked.

"Listen.....make sure......sigh.....I want you to start preparing rescue supplies, food and other resources." She said.

"I know you want to tell me, but you can't......for now, I'll get that started. Whatever is happening soon, we'll be prepared." Emily said as she noticed the worried look her friend had.

Sometimes Emily hated the rules of time. She can tell Arisa wanted to tell her everything but sje can’t. The girl is limited to what she can say. If the rules of time allowed her to say everything then to many things could go wrong. Emily mentally sighed, she just prayed that whatever reason Arisa asked her to prepare supplies, better be good.

**[----]**

"Left, right!! On your guard Ingrid!"

It's been two weeks since Ingrid had asked Amir to teach her some dagger techniques, and boy was she regretting it. Her body ached at the amount of heavy training the older girl was making her do. She literally was making her do the same training that the male knights do.

"Kyaa!!" Ingrid yelled as the older girl kicked her off her feet and held the wooden dagger at her neck.

"Too slow. If I was a real assassin, you would be dead." Amir said as she was on top of the girl but stood back up, "But, you're improving. It never hurts to know how to wield a sword. But your specialty is lance and flying, as well as authority. Hmm.... she said as the young girl got herself up.

Ingrid gritted her teeth as her hands balled into fist. Amir reminded her of a military general. She wasn't exactly pleased with how harsh the woman was when she would train others. Arisa was strict yet gently but this woman……………..

"I know that face." Amir's voice made her look up to her, "You aren't exactly fond of my methods of training. I can't blame you though. I used to think the same." She said.

"Used to...think the same?" Ingrid said and Amir nodded as she twirled the dagger in her hand easily.

"The one that trained me was my grandfather, who was once a military general in Duscur. He wanted me to be prepared should anyone attempt to hurt me; I would be ready to strike back. Though the methods were harsher, they served me well up to this day.” Amir said as Ingrid looked at her surprised, "My methods are a bit more calming compared to how my grandfather taught me. He woke me up in the middle of the night one day and left in the middle of the cold mountains, to hunt a moose. I survived and brought it back. I was 5 years old." She said and Ingrid gulped.

"That sounds....like the way the knights of Faerghus train...us..." she said and Amir chuckled.

"You get used to it. You will be surprised how well I became connected to nature." She said and Ingrid looked over to the bench where Hyper and Puka were playing together, even kicking snow up.

"Amir......how.....are you able to.....put up with such...harsh ways?" Ingrid asked.

"Traditions and cultures may be different but at times they are like others. One must not judge simply by looking. Though, traditions are meant to be broken at some point." Amir said as she patted her head, "You'll understand when you are older. For now, it is best to think about your own beliefs. Cut your own path." She said and left towards the bench while the girl was in shock.

Ingrid was confused. So, so confused. What did she mean that traditions were meant to be broken?!

**[-------]**

"So Dimitri, you never told us the result of...._your confession._" Sylvian had a smirk as he looked over to Dimitri, who nearly choked on his drink.

The prince, Sylvian, Zander, Glenn, Felix, Chris and Dwyer were all in the library, doing some reading till the redhead brought up the subject.

"Oh...I..sigh, I was rejected." Dimitri smiled sadly as Zander and Chris gave each other a look then turned back to their brother.

Sylvain, Felix, and Dwyer looked at their friend shocked while Glenn let go of a sigh.

"She said she loves all of us equally. I... understand I'm a bit too young for her. But....I'm glad I confessed, and she was honest with me." Dimitri said and Sylvian gave him a hug.

"My dear friend...no need to hide your broken heart. We understand." Sylvian sniffed while the others groan.

"Changing the subject." Glenn said as he turned to look at his friend, "She and Amir leave tomorrow. You won't be seeing them for a long time." He said as the boy looked down to the ground.

"I know." Dimitri smiled sadly.

"Dimitri, grab your lance, let's see how much you improved with the Professor's lessons." Chris said suddenly as he left out the door.

Everyone was confused by this as they all stood up and headed to the training grounds, which was a 5-minute walk.

To no one's surprise, Kiana and Amir were there, with Annette, Ingrid, Lestia and Edelgard, the older girls giving them instructions in using a sword. They all noticed the boys coming and Chris heading straight to the training weapons, grabbing two wooden lances. He casually tosses one to Dimitri, who caught it. The two headed to the center of the field, and got in his stance however, the young prince instantly knew the second his stepbrother stood on one leg, and held his lance diagonally, this sparring match, was serious. Chris was testing him. He remembers when he first met him. The older boy was very closed off and hardly spoke. Dimitri knew this change of environment affected him a lot, yet the two bonded when he saw the older boy practicing his martial arts by himself.

"Dimitri!!" Zander's yell made the young prince come to his senses as he saw Chris come at him with his lance, thrusting it.

Dimitri quickly twirled his lance to block yet Chris was coming at him with a multiple rapid trust.

"Not bad." Chris said as Dimitri kept blocking, "Your blocking his improved rapidly." And then he spun again to Dimitri took the opportunity to attack him, his own lance aiming at his shoulder.

"............" Arisa was silent as she watched the two and began walking towards them, ignoring her friends' protest.

"Argh!!" The boy was swept off his feet, his new record, surviving 5 minutes.

"Not bad." Arisa's voice quickly made them all turn to her as she had a blank look towards Chris, "That technique.....should not be known here in Fodlan." She said to him.

"That style of fighting is.....the Chinese spear technique...." Arisa thought as Chris turned to her.

"Where....did you learn it?" She asked him.

"The lance is not my specialty. But I always known how to use one. I am self-taught. But since now you're here and you go tomorrow, how about you and I spar? We never got the chance. Plus, you already gave Glenn his rematch, which you kicked his ass." He snickered and Glenn growled.

Arisa could not help but chuckle as she patted Dimitri's head, who blushed.

"Okay, let's spar." She said as she was about to turn to get a training sword, but Chris stops her.

"Hand to hand. Brawler vs Brawler. “He said.

"Haaaaaaaaaa????" Well that was first anyone has ever heard her say that.

Arisa turned to him with a raised eyebrow as she rested her hands on her waist.

"The last time someone asked me to a brawling match they regretted it because they said I was too rough!!! It's been 5 years since I've been asked to such a spar." Arisa said.

"And there is a good reason why!!" Amir yelled out.

"Oh, shut up!!" Arisa rolled her eyes and Amir yelled out again.

"Hey!! In our defense, you left a huge dent on the ground!!" Amir yelled out.

Arisa's ears turned red at the mention of that accident and Chris laughed a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be gentle." He teased and he saw her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Somehow Chris knew when her tone changed, she wasn't happy with his words.

Arisa went to the training weapons rack and got two sets of wooden gauntlets, throwing one pair at him.

"I'll show you _gentleness_." She said coldly and Dimitri ran back to the group, terrified by her sudden tone.

"Chris messed up." Zander sighs as both teens put on their gauntlets, getting into their stances.

However, the next 5 minutes, terrified everyone. Each punch was met equally. Each kick countered one another. Each dodge, each blow, each counter.

"What...the hell....?" Glenn uncrossed his arms as he watched his two friends sparring and what's more, a crowd was gathering.

"Why does he know these?!?" Arisa internally yelled as she did a fly kick at him and was met with his own, countering it.

"It feels like..." Chris thought as he both threw a punch at each other and their necks moving the opposite direction to dodge.

"I'm fighting my mirror." The two thought as they both jumped back then charged at each other again.

"What on earth?" Amir thought as both grabbed the wooden lances on the snow floor and quickly used them on each other.

"The only person to have ever met me evenly is.......!!!" Both once more jumped back and stared at each other with wide eyes, unable to process this sparring match.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!!

Both snapped out of their shocked states as they looked around, the huge crowd of knights clapped in amazement at the amazing performance. Both teens waved a bit unsure and then looked at each other, concerned. Thousands if not millions of thoughts were running through their heads. So many questions and they mystery on them both just grew even more.

_"Who truly are you_?" Both thought as they returned to their groups.

"What the hell was that?!" Zander hissed to his brother as Chris put back the training weapons, "You and Kiana, I thought I was seeing two mirrors fighting each other!!" He said and even Chris was stumped.

"I....I don't know.....I....honestly don't know...." Chris could barely say as he turned to look over to the girls, but they were gone already.

Dimitri stared at his brother a deep frown married his face. The way those two fought, it was like two mirrors fighting.

"Chris.....could it be that she is a distant relative of yours?" Glenn said as they began to head back to the library.

"Arghhh!! All this is making my head spin!!" Sylvian said, "You two have the same stone face, same moves, even the same personality at times!! Plus likes and dislikes!! It's like your siblings!!" He said and Chris spoke.

"Maybe.....in a past life?" He joked and Dwyer choked.

"What's wrong?" Felix said as they stopped.

"That...could be possible." The young boy said, and Chris turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Chris said as the boy looked up to him seriously.

"All of the ancient tribes of Fodlan...have legends that at some point in time, our souls could have lived a past life. They say when a new child is born and their first cry, they are mourning their past life. There are even stories that some people have memories of a different life. Maybe...you and Kiana were family at some point in time?" Dwyer said as a heavy silence befell all.

Chris's mouth was slightly parted as the words were absorbed. Could it be possible? Is that why when he first met her, he knew Kiana was not her real name? Is that why he called her Arisa Hernandez? Is that why.....he is scared, she will die? Chris began laughing softly and then it turned to a full-blown laughter as everyone looked at him worried.

"DAMMIT!!" He suddenly punched the wall furiously and everyone looked at him shocked.

"Why am I crying.......? Why am I so afraid of seeing her die? Why am I so afraid of her getting hurt? I keep thinking she is my older sister!! I keep thinking I'm going to see her die alone!! Why....why do...why do I feel...this way....? Why....do I know her real name..?" He choked out as he stormed out down the hallway.

"Chris!!" Zander yelled out to him, but he was gone.

"Sigh...Zander...you go check on Kiana. I'm going to see Chris. He and Gina leave tomorrow also with Lord Arundel. The rest of you, go back to your rooms." Glenn sighs as he went after his friend and Zander went the opposite direction.

".........Dwyer....those stories from your family......" Dimitri said, "Are....they true?" He said and the young boy looked unsure of how to answer.

Things just seem to be going downhill lately.

**[------]**

The girl had a bad habit of escaping to the fishpond hidden in the garden. Arisa hated being alone. She always seemed to have some sort of companionship. Whether it was a person or an animal. Even talking to strangers helped. She knew of the condition she had. **Autophobia**, also called **monophobia**, **isolophobia**, or **eremophobia**, is the specific phobia of isolation; a morbid fear of being egotistical, or a dread of being alone or isolated. Sufferers need not be physically alone, but just to believe that they are being ignored or unloved. She was also afraid of the cold. She hated herself at times but being alone was her worst fear. Sothis was currently asleep in her mind and Arisa wished the goddess was awake. She couldn't stand the questions the girls were asking her, and Amir politely took them away from her, letting Arisa have some peace. The girl hugged herself tightly as memories of her youngest brother resurfaced back. It hurt. It hurt.

_Ithurtithurtihurtihurtithurt!!!_

"Ahhhh....ah....Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed out and wailed as tears began streaming down her eyes.

She thought she could move on. She thought she could finally find peace yet fate always had to be cruel.

"Aahhhhaaahhhh!!!!!! Aaaahhhhhhh!!!" She wailed out, the image of her final days in the hospital when her little brother would play the guitar and she would sing to the music.

The days where she would help him with math homework and read stories to him. The days they would play video games, write songs, watch videos, and such.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh........ah.....hic...hic.....why......WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" She wailed out as she began crying loudly again, unaware that Zander had found her.

"WHY DO YOU REMIND ME SO MUCH OF CHRISTIAN?! WHY DO THESE MEMORIES KEEP COMING BACK?!?! I THOUGHT I COULD FINALLY MOVE ON!! I THOUGHT I COULD....I..thought....I thought....ahhh....." The girl dropped to her knees and wept as she had her hands in the snow.

Zander was silent as he put the pieces together. Chris reminded her of a relative of hers. He wondered if that relative passed away at some point in her life. Perhaps, when she was finally able to move on, meeting Chris only brought back painful memories. No, the members were best described as bittersweet.

"Uhhh....hic...hic....." he quietly walked up to her and knelt down, a worried expression on his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The girl turned, looking at him shocked.

"Zander?" She could barely say as the older prince nodded.

"You're always listening to others, so I think it's time someone listens to you. Let's go...my treat." He smiled softly to her and the girl nodded and sniffed.

**[-----]**

It felt a bit strange to be taken to drink tea with the eldest prince of Blaiddyd. Usually it would be Amir or Mercedes, even Chris and the others, but this was the first time she has ever been like this alone with Zander. They were in the usual cafe in the magic district and the staff knew they were regular customers. They brought Arisa's usual order of a green tea latte and for Zander, a citrus hot tea. The prince hummed in delight as the sweet scent of lemon, orange, and other citrus hit his nostrils as he took a sip of his hot tea. Arisa did the same with hers and smiled softly.

"Figured you needed this." Zander's voice her look to him, "It's not every day I've witnessed the wisest Professor of all of Fodlan mourning. You've helped everyone here. Especially my siblings and I thank you for that." He said as he placed down his cup, "But I am no fool. I know even the strongest of people, need someone to listen to. So, it’s alright to talk to me. I'll listen. Take your time." He said and Arisa looked at him shocked.

"I...sigh...I'm sorry. This...isn't exactly how I wanted us...to talk." She said and he shook his head.

"It's alright. Besides, I'm kind of used to it. Lestia loves ranting." He said and she chuckled.

"That I can agree on." She sighed, "Chris......reminds me of......my little brother......who....I can no longer be with." She began and Zander was silent, "We used to...sing together...dance..play...I used to help him with his homework. He would cheer me up when he would visit me in the clinics. He would bring me my favorite teas and when I was finally healed, I learned martial arts and then I taught him. So, I was very surprised that Chris was able to match up perfectly evenly with me. The only one that has been able to is my little brother. It felt like I was fighting my mirror again. It brought back..bittersweet memories." She said and he smiled sadly at her.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one." He said, "When my brother and sister were born, I was 4 years old. During that time, the plague was at its deadliest and took the lives of many. One of them....was our mother." Zander said as Arisa went silent, "She was in a weakened state after giving birth, so.....the plague ended up...taking her life. I was very young unfortunately, so I don't remember much. But....I remember how much my father grieved her death. The memories are faint, but I remember my mother loved gardening. Seems I inherited that from her." He chuckled.

"Whenever I see my siblings, I can't help but see a bit of my mother in them. Dad says I have mom's eyes, that Dimitri has her shyness and that Lestia has her honestly. Hmmm." He said and Arisa smiled softly.

"I.....sigh.....is Chris okay?" She asked.

"Glenn went to check on him. He'll be fine. Gina and he are leaving with our uncle to the Empire tomorrow also. Speaking of that, I have been wanting to have an opportunity to talk to you like this. I already spoke with Amir, but now it's your turn." He said and he turned serious.

"How is Alexandra?" He said and Arisa's blood ran cold.

"Before you panic, I am very aware about why she is being kept hidden. Emily told me about the abuse she was suffering with her mother." He said and Arisa let go a sigh of relief.

"You are saying that, just reminded me of the argument that happened between those two this morning. Cornelia has been fired." Arisa said and Zander nodded.

"I know. When I turn 19 next year, I'll be inheriting the Aubin land. Becoming Duke Alphonses. I know for a fact the first thing I'm doing is helping the citizens and distributing supplies and helping rebuild the towns. Honestly, I'm glad I'm not in line for the crown. I really can't stand half the nobles.... especially...the glorification of death.....and....crest... " he said bitterly and Arisa leaned a bit forward.

"Zander, are you jealous that your siblings have Crest?" Arisa said and Zander raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not Miklan." He said, "But to be honest, I'm not. I acknowledge that Crest does increase someone's performance, but I also acknowledge that strength is strength. Everyone has their best and their weakness. I'm a professional in Flying and using a lance. But give me a bow and axe, don't trust your life to me!" He said and Arisa chuckled a bit, "But in all seriousness, I wish people would acknowledge each other's strength and weaknesses. Humans.....sigh....aren't strong as we look." He sighed.

"My first maiden battle....I will never forget it. It was two years ago; I was sent to assist Margrave Gautier to fight off invaders from Sreng. My two best friends, we went together. That battle....was gruesome. That....was...the first taste of reality. On the battlefield, there was no chivalry nor code of honor. All it was...was a bloodbath. My friends....did not make it. I came back.....terrified. I never forgot...the feeling of blood. Of taking a life. Everyone thinks they are changing the world...yet....no one thinks of changing themselves. Reality slaps us in the face when we least expect it. And.....I was furious when the people said my friends..."_They__ died like true knights._" He gritted his teeth, "Screw those damn words.....my friends.....don't glorify their deaths...." growled.

He then remembered that he wasn't alone and looked over to the girl. Kiana has a sad expression as she took a sip of her tea.

"Then...I guess it really is time, for traditions to break." She said and he looked at her shocked as she looked at him, "You're not the only one who isn't happy with the way things are." She said and Zander chuckled.

"Haha....I'm glad we got to talk. But in all seriousness, is Alex doing alright? Please tell me she's happy?" He said and Arisa took out the picture Amir showed Sylvian.

"She looks like her dad. Did her Crest cause her hair to change?" He asked and she nodded.

"She gets along really well with Claude." Arisa smiled and Zander looked rather shocked.

"Claude?!!? I already suffer enough with his pranks and my sisters!! They don't need a third prankster in their groups!!" He said and Arisa could not help but burst out laughing.

The rest of the time, it was a good talk.

_[--------]_

"Chris......sigh....you really need to pull yourself together." Glenn said as his friend was face flat on his bed.

The boy had entered Chris's room, to see him just face flat on his face. Glenn sometimes wonders if he was like some lost puppy or a complete idiot.

"Oh, shut up..." Chris said as he turned his face his way, "I was serious!! Dwyer's stories threw me off bad. Honestly...even I was...shocked...that I was met evenly matched." He said as he sat up, "Can I just declare she is my long-lost sister at this point?" He said and Glenn smacked him.

"Look, I think you two need to have a proper talk with each other." He said.

"But we did. I even told her I think of her as an older sister even though I'm older than her!! Which is weird because it should be the other way around!" He said and Glenn sighs.

"Well at this point, I'll leave you to think. I'll be in the library if you need me." He said and left, leaving Chris in his own thoughts.

The older boy flopped back down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling; his mind was just confused.

"Bloody hell....just what the hell is wrong with me?" He sighs closed his eyes.

His fingers lightly tap on his bed as he began humming a song.

_De Colores _

_De Colores se visten los campos en la primavera _

_De Colores_

_De Colores son los pajarillos que vienen de afuera_

_De Colores _

_De Colores es el arco iris que vemos lucir _

_Y por eso los grandes amores De muchos colores of many bright colors_

_Me Gustan a mi Y por eso los grandes amores_

_De muchos colores Me Gustan a mi_

That song has always been with him since he was a child. He would sing that song at times when he felt alone. When he would play with his siblings, he would sing that song to them. Others thought it was gibberish, yet he knew the language wasn't. So, hearing Arisa speak it, was a huge surprise to him. He thought he was the only one.

"Tomorrow we depart......I just feel.... something is going to happen...and I won't come back......" he muttered and stood up, heading straight to his desk.

He picked up his quill, a piece of paper and began writing.

"Zander.....or Emily...I hope you guys find this if I or Gina don't come back."

**\- The Next Day -**

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!!"

Arisa groans as Lestia refused to let go of her waist as her and Amir were at the front gates, ready to leave. All her students, even the Queen and King were there, along with the parents of the kids, were there.

"Lestia, let go of her!" Emily sighs as she walked up the princess and pulled her away barely.

Felix and Annette looked ready to burst out crying at any moment while the others had sad smiles.

"I'll be seeing you soon then?" Chris said as he and Arisa shook hands, both grinning.

"Who knows? And if we do, expect me to kick your arse in the next sparring match." She said and he snickered.

"We'll see." He said, "Hey....thank you for everything. I had an amazing time. We should hangout the next time we meet." He said and Arisa smiled at him sadly.

"Thank you for everything also. We may have had a rough start, but I'm glad things worked out." She said and the two hugged, surprisingly many.

"Take care out there little brother. Or I'll be the one to bring you back." Arisa teased and Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright big sis!! And make sure to reject every guy that asks out on a date!" He said and that got him a smack on the head.

"How dare you say that about my love life!!!" She said and many could not help but laugh at the scene.

Amir smiled softly as she turned to Zander, who smiled softly to her.

"Take care out there." Zander said and Amir nodded.

"I will. Also....I had fun." She said and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, the girl quickly ran back to Red Hare so they couldn't see her face.

"ZANDER YOU TRAITOR!" Sylvian yelled out while Chris and Arisa shared a look.

The girl then walked up to the King and Queen, and knights, bowing to them.

"King Lambert, Queen Patricia, Sir Gustave, Sir Rodrigue, everyone....thank you for everything. I am truly grateful for my time here and meeting you all. I learned so much and....sigh, I'm just grateful. Thank you." She said and King Lambert chuckled.

"You are welcome here anytime. May you be safe on your journey." King Lambert said.

The girls turned to the children, who they all hugged together.

"All of you, thank you. Be safe, keep studying and most of all, trust one another." Arisa was trying not to cry as they hugged her tightly.

"Ummmm......Arisa...?" Edelgard muttered softly and the older girl was down a bit, "Thank you." Edelgard smiled warmly and kissed her cheek.

"Oh. Dimitri lost when it's the first kiss." Lestia said and burst out laughing at how red Arisa turned as she looked at the brunette in shock, who just smiled.

Dimitri looked like he just lost a fight. The adults were trying not to laugh at how frozen the older girl was as she simply patted Edelgard's head and the look of murder Hubert was giving her.

"Byyyeee!!! Take care!!!" Many yelled out and waved as the girls mounted Red Hare, Arisa finally snapped out of it and grinned, waving at all of them as the pegasus began to flap his wings.

Feh was perched on her shoulder, and Puka and Hyper were inside Amir's purse comfortably.

"Take care everyone!! Till our paths cross again!!" The girls yelled as Red Hare took off to the sky, the morning breeze tickling their cheeks.

Dimitri and Edelgard smiled warmly as they closed theirs and nodded.

_"Till we meet again, Arisa."_

**\- 2 days later: January 2: 1176 -**

"We need to hurry and find shelter. Zander wasn't kidding when he said a blizzard was on its way." Two days have passed since the girls departed from the capital and were on their way to the Alliance.

The winters in Faerghus were always their enemy and what's more, the two noticed they were being followed. They weren’t stupid like the older woman thought them to be. As a matter of fact, they were smarter.

"Cornelia must have spies following us." Arisa mentally said as she knew how much the woman wanted to her hands on her.

It would take another 12 days at the speed they are going but with the way they are being followed, they don't know what to do. Thankfully they were stopping at a well populated town so hopefully they could be free from them. They went to the inn and booked their rooms. Arisa hasn't removed her disguise one bit. Once in their rooms, with red Hare shrunken to the size of a male cat, both girls used their magic to create barriers around the room along with a soundproof one. No one could see inside out outside. Arisa finally undid her spell and let go a sigh of relief.

"We need a distraction." Arisa said as Sothis appeared.

"How far can your warping spell take us?" Sothis said as Amir looked at them worried.

"Town Galtea.....it's the closest to the Alliance.......if I turn back now...it will take us three weeks to get there....but...gulp....If..I warp us there. Those spies will lose complete track of us. But......sigh.....I'll have to rest for a few days if I used the spell." Arisa explained as she turned to Amir.

"I know the warping spell also since Emily drilled it into us both. What if we combine it? It would lower the stress on us, not to also mention we might increase the distance of the spell. Daphnel territory, we need to warp there. Out of Faerghus, completely." Amir said and Sothis nodded.

"I'll lend you both my strength as well. The Crest we possess is the mother of the others. If I can tap into that power......" Sothis said and Arisa nodded.

"Do it." She said and the goddess looked at the two shocked as Amir also agreed, "We need to leave Faerghus at once. It's already late but...we can't afford Cornelia knowing about us." She said and the two girls interviewed their hands.

Red Hare along with Feh got into Arisa's bag and huddled together, it was the same case with Puka and Hyper.

"Very well." Sothis said as she floated above them.

The two girls began chanting in the language of fae, the magic circle activating underneath them. The words of the goddess, the symbols of both reason and faith magic, appear.

"_Heed my words my children_," Sothis said as she spread her hands, "_Lends us your power. Help us reach a new land."_ She said and Amir's crest began to activate as the two kept on chanting, colors of purple and green surrounding them, _"Let us escape the claws of our enemies!!"_ Sothis yelled and the girls snapped their eyes open, their pupils have turned to their crest.

** _"WARP!!"_ **

Showers of gold, green and purple surrounded them as they felt their bodies float and twist, the two refusing to let go of each other and their friends. Like glass shattering, the two were gone from the inn, not a single evidence I'm sight that they were there. Cornelia's spies believed they were still in the room. Unfortunately, they won't be finding out they are gone till two days later with absolutely no idea where they went, fearing for their lives because Cornelia's wrath will be coming at them.

**\- ???? Territory -**

"AAAHHHH!!!! AAAARRGHHH!!"

SPALSH!!

"SERIOUSLY?!?! IN THE MIDDLE OF A LAKE!!?!"

"SHUT IT SOTHIS!!"

Both Arisa and Amir grumbled as they kept afloat in the water yet for some reason, it tasted salty. It was dark and both didn't exactly have the best night vision right now as they all began to swim towards shore. Thankfully their pets were safe since they had a barrier over them.

"Cough!!" Arisa laughed as she crawled onto the shore, expecting to feel dirt, yet...."ce...ment?" She said as she looked around now, her vision now recovered.

"Wait...." Amir said as the two girls shakily stood up, looking around, registering their surroundings.

Ports filled with ships, the familiar beautiful artist buildings, the lights of show, and the familiar taste of saltwater.

"Ummmm......this isn't Daphel territory....." Amir said.

"I think....we may have accidentally warped ourselves to Deirdu." Arisa choked out while Sothis was looking at the city in shock.

"Well, on the bright side" Sothis began, "you're out of Faerghus. Thankfully we're not too far from Ordelia Territory anymore. We should get there in 10 days max if we go at max speed. Is it possible to find one of Emily's allies here?" She said as Amir used wind magic to dry them off.

"I...don't know." Arisa said, "For now, let's go to an inn. We'll stock up on supplies tomorrow. I need to tell Emily about what happened these past few days." She said and the two began to walk but luck likes to strike them where it hurts.

"_Teach....is that you?_"

"Oh, for the love of god!!" Arisa mentally screamed as both girls turned towards a wooden canoe on the port and low and behold, Claude.

She remembers the boy loved looking at the ocean and stars at night, often sneaking out at night to the port. So, part of her wasn't surprised they would encounter him, but...this really was the worst time right now. The boy quickly climbed out of the boat, and scurry over to them, looking at them with wide eyes. He was dressed in his usual clothing but was much taller this time. Just a tad bit taller than Dimitri.

"It is you!!! And Amir also!!! You've both grown a lot!!" He said and he meant it.

The girls were much taller, not to mention "_packed_" on the chest. Their hair was longer, and in Arisa's case, she still wore the same ponytail. The older girls let their pets free, Red Hare reverted to his size as Feh perched herself and Arisa's head. Puka stretched as Hyper was on Amir's shoulder.

"Claude....why are you here?" Arisa said and Claude was taken back a bit.

"What? That the first thing you say after not seeing me for 6 months now, _Miss Kiana_?" He said sarcastically and Arisa rolled her eyes as she hugged the boy.

"I know, I know. You're still mad. But, I'm glad to see you too." Arisa chuckled the boy hugged her back.

He grinned like an idiot and then hugged Amir also, and pet the animals.

"I'm glad you guys are here. How long will you guys be staying?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, only tonight and we leave tomorrow. We're....it's urgent." Amir said and Claude looked at them sadly.

"I understand. For now, why don't you guys stay the night with us? Judith is also here along with Edward." He said and the girls nodded.

"Alright, we accept the invitation. But let me guess, you want to know why we're in a hurry?" Arisa said as they began walking.

"You know me so well Teach!!" Claude said.

"All you need to know, it's a rescue mission. That's all." Amir sighs.

**\- The Next Day -**

Indeed, it came to a huge surprise when Claude arrived at the manner with two guests. Thankfully, Duke Reigan remembered the girls from the days they trained his grandson. He welcomed them and Edward was surprised to see them also. Gregory was there too. Before the girls went to sleep, Arisa sent a message to Emily, explaining what had happened. They got their shut eye and woke up the next day, to speak to Edward and Gregory privately. Currently, they are in the Doctor's office.

"You two haven't met your other teammates? Oh Emily..." Gregory groans as he buried his face in closed arms.

He was sitting down at one of the tables while Edward was standing up, a worried look on his face.

"We've already contacted our spies in the Empire to keep an eye out. Your teammates you will be meeting them once you get to Ordelia Territory. Amir...Arisa...this is serious...you're about to commit "_murder_"." Edward said and Aris sighs.

"I know....." she muttered.

"I'll go get your supplies ready. As well as.... the equipment you'll need for this. You'll leave in 4 hours." Gregory said as he stood up and left.

"Hmph." Sothis said, "You girls are ready. I believe in you both." She said and the girls gave her a soft smile.

"I hope we are."

**[-------]**

"Hmmrrrrmmm...Teach and Amir are hiding something. Should I sneak around Zarha?" Claude said as he was talking to young wyvern, the size of a German Shepard.

It was a beautiful white scaled one with blue eyes, and a calm yet playful personality. This is the hatchling from the wyvern egg Anna sold to him 5 years ago. Claude sighs as he looked over to Red Hare, who was asleep peacefully, Puka sleeping on him, next to Hyper and Feh watching with judging eyes.

"I wonder how Alexandra and Falco are. I think you and Falco would get along." He said as Zarha nuzzled his cheek.

Just as the boy was about to stand up, he heard voices heading to the stables and recognized them, it was Arisa and Amir. He didn't know why, but he quickly hid behind the adult wyverns he heard their voices. It seems they sound stressed.

"I'm more concerned about if we'll make it on time." Arisa said as they entered and headed straight to their pets.

Claude was silent as he listened.

"Arisa, we'll make it. We'll save them." Amir said and Arisa sighs.

"I just pray we do.....My anger has been going out of control lately.....I’m....beginning to fear my strength." Arisa said as Red Hare stood up and softly shook the hay off himself.

"Hey, like Alexandra and I promised to you the years ago. If you start going crazy, we'll strike you down." Amir said and Arisa gave her a soft smile.

"I know. I trust you. For now, we need to start heading out. Gregory has our supplies." Arisa said as Red Hare walked up to her, and the two begun to head out.

"Wait, aren't we going to say goodbye to Claude?" Amir said and Arisa stopped walking with Red Hare.

The older girl took a deep breath and sighs.

"No.....I....I don't want him....to worry about us." Arisa said.

"But he'll become even more worried about us if we don't!! The boy is smart!!! Don't think he didn't notice how pale you turned halfway to the manner yesterday!!" Amir said.

"I KNOW DAMMIT!!" Arisa said angrily and Amir froze.

"I know!! I know!!! But my main worry is his, Dimitri's and Edelgard's safety!! Same with the children!!! I......sigh....I....I'm just....I'm beginning to run out of options......sooner or later......no.....no...I need to stop thinking about that. Arghhhhh!!!!!!!" The girl fell to her knees, her head pounding.

"Arisa!!" Amir said worried as knelt to her as even their pets surrounded them, worry in their eyes.

Claude was silent as he watched his friend in agony, barely able to breath as Arisa raised her head, her right eye flickering with some type of symbol. Yet he remembers he saw the same thing happen to Alexandra the day the two went on their first job together.

"_Those Who Slither in The Dark will pay for what they have done to my loved ones._" Claude froze as Amir.

It was only for a few seconds, yet those seconds felt like hours as they both heard the change in the possessed tone their friends voice turned to. Arisa slowly rose her head up, looking to Amir, who was suddenly terrified as Arisa cupped her cheeks.

_"I won't let anyone harm my friends. I won't let anyone hurt my family. Not again. I won't let the Red Canyon happen again."_ The girl spoke in her possessed tone again and Amir began shaking her.

"Snap out of it!!! Snap out of it!!! What Red Canyon!!?!?! Arisa?! Sothis??!! Please!! What is your Crest turning you into?! Please snap out of it!!" Amir said as her friend just stared at her with those flickering golden eyes.

"Red.....?" Arisa quickly took out the dagger that was gifted to her and stabbed it into her thigh, forcing her to return to reason.

"Gasp.....gasp....Amir.... make sure to slap me if that happens...ever again.....my crest....its getting out of control...." the girl said as her friend helped her up, and made her mount Red Hare.

"I will. Let's go. Sigh....Claude.....Forgive us...please be safe...." Amir said as Red Hare ran out and took off.

The boy could barely process what just happened?

_"Who are you really Teach?"_

**\- 10 Days Later: January 12th: Ordelia Territory -**

Crimson colored hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a red armor of a female bow knight, red colored eyes and peach colored skin. The woman with the Flame colored hair rode on a black pegasus as her friend held tightly onto her. Once silver hair, was now a dark purple that stopped mid waist, purple colored eyes and light peach skin, who wore the clothing of a war cleric.

"Was this really the best disguise you could come up with?!" The purple haired one whined as they got closer to the area they needed to meet with the rest of the team.

"Amir, keep complaining and I'll make sure you look like a stuck-up noble lady." Those two were Arisa and Amir.

Arisa had the fun idea of turning their appearance to that of Himeko Murata and Mei Raiden from Honkai Impact 3. Well, it worked out at least. Sometimes she questions her sanity.

"I hate you sometimes." Amir pouted as Red Hare _(in color black) _dove down to a dark area in the woods, that was protected by a barrier.

"We're here." Arisa said as Red Hare landed.

The girls mounted off and looked around, hoping they spotted their members.

"Ah!!! Lady Arisa!! It's been 6 months!!" They heard a voice and quickly turned.

Lucius!!" Arisa said as she undid their disguise and ran up the blonde hair man.

Lucius smiled softly as another man appeared, and it turned out to be Gregory.

"Emily changed the plan...sigh...so, I'm here to help you commit mass murder." Gregory sighs as he gave them a small smile.

"Were all here then." Arisa said as Gregory warped away their pets to Emily's manner, for their safety, " How's things been so far?" She asked and Lucius shook his head.

"We need to start moving. We have 48 hours to execute the plan. Right now, TWSID have left for 48 hours. They went to restock on supplies." He said as they began heading towards the Ordelia Manor, which was a few minutes away from where they were.

"Lucius and I will be speaking with Lord and Lady Ordelia, along with the rest of the family. We'll also be transferring their fortune and such to the Zoltras house without creating suspicions. You two will go underground. We confirmed there are no hidden doors under there. Let us pray....Melody is still hanging in there." Gregory explained as the girl changed their appearance.

Before them stood a beautiful manner yet the shadow of death hung over it. What was once a beautiful garden, was dead and withered away. Lucius and Gregory change their own appearances. They walked up the front steps and they knocked. A few seconds passed and the door opened, revealing a young girl. He had bags under her eyes, her skin a pit bpale, her eyes held a cold emotion as she stared at them.

"Lysithea...." Arisa thought as the white-haired girl looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Lysithea said lowly as Lucius smiled.

"We're here to help." Was all he said and Lysithea's eyes only became cold.

"Lysithea, who is----!!!! A-Are you the one's L-Lady Noa sent?!" It was Lysithea's mother, who spoke, shocked.

"We are. May we come in?" Gregory said and the woman quickly let them in.

Inside the manner was like all that of nobles yet the hallways felt cold. Not a single person in sight. The heavy sent I'd death was here. Those that were present, stayed in their rooms.

"No....children..." Amir thought as they kept walking for a few minutes and arrived at a door down the hallway.

Lady Ordelia opened the door and inside it looked like a typical noble office yet sitting on the sofa, was an older man, who looked so tired and depressed. He looked disheveled.

"Dear.....they have come." Lady Ordelia said as Arisa finally noticed her swollen belly.

Her eyes went wide, and her right hand began shaking. The girl gulped as the older man looked up to them shocked, and quickly stood up.

"A-Are you real?! Have you truly come to help us?!" Count Ordelia said and Gregory nodded.

"We are." He said as they all sat down Lysithea hugged her mother.

"Oh, how rude of us. I should bring some tea." Lysithea's mother said suddenly and was about to stand up to serve them tea but Gregory shook his head.

"No, it's alright. We came here to speak what we wanted." He said.

The woman flinched but nodded as she sat back down. Arisa turned to Lysithea's father and spoke.

"My name is Himeko Murata. We work for an organization called Sirius. Lady Noa came to offer you and your family a deal in exchange for you to leave this place." She went down to business immediately.

"Y-Yes......we only know....you are here to help us. Is it true...? This....deal seems too good." Lord Ordelia said.

"If this was a joke, you think we are here?" Amir crossed her arms, "Sirius is made of multiple different Crest users and victims of those people. It was created to stop the magicians of pale skin like the dead. The very ones that have been experimenting with humans." She said and pointed to Lysithea, who flinched.

"Kid...you're not alone." Gregory said as he lifted his sleeve, revealing the scars of the experiments done to him.

The girl gasped and looked at him shocked, as he fixed his sleeve.

"I noticed how this is the only child of this house. The other family members have locked themselves away. At this rate, your daughter will be forced to endure more, unless.....they have already experimented on her?" Lucius said and the girl gulped.

Lysithea's mother hugged her daughter tightly.

"The magicians that have come are from an organization called, Those Who Slither in the Dark. They have been experimenting on humans for many years. Our organization was built to stop them." Arisa said.

"We can't oppose them.....they'll kill us.......we shouldn’t even have contact with any of you" the mother said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Arisa pointed to her and spoke void of emotions.

"Do you want your daughter and other child to suffer at the hands of those vermin?" She said coldly.

"Hey, watch your tone." Gregory warned her and the girl sighs.

"We have 48 hours till those magicians come back. I placed an entire barrier around the house. Those fools turned a blind eye enough to think you will sit around in fear. All we are offering is that you work for the Zoltra House in exchange to leave this place and live a peaceful life. But....we also have another request." Lucius said as he smiled kindly to them.

"We offer to save your daughter’s life in exchange she becomes Lady Emily's second apprentice." Amir said as their faces went through a wave of different emotions.

The place was in complete silence till Lysithea strong up and marched to them, her eyes narrowed and nodded firmly. She was done.

"I'll do it!!" Lysithea said firmly as Arisa stood up, the two not breaking eye contact as they stared at one another.

"Lysithea wait!! What if this is a trap?" Her mother cried.

"Even so....I want to leave this place!!! All the children of House Ordelia have died, our family is in pieces. The Alliance has turned their backs on us. Our pleas for help have been ignored till now!! I'm sick and tired of needles being injected into me!! Mother is with a child and I don't want to lose my future sibling!! I don't want....I don't want to be experimented on anymore!!! I WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!!! I WANT TO LIVE!! EVEN IF I HAVE LITTLE TIME LEFT!! '' Lysithea cried out.

"Oh dear......." her father said as Arisa smiled sadly and knelt, patting her head softly.

Lysithea gasped as she looked at the older woman, who smiled softly.

"You done well hanging on. Waiting for us. We're here." She said and Lysithea was trying not to burst out crying.

Her hand felt so warm and more when Arisa hugged her to her chest.

"Please....we really wish to help you." Amir said as she turned back to them.

The two parents started at each other for a moment and nodded.

"We'll do it." They said and Gregory nodded.

"We need to work out the details right now. Is there anyone you suspect may betray us?" Gregory said.

"Unfortunately...there are....two members....they have been part of the experiments and supporting those mages.....there are also two underground labs...." Lady Ordelia said.

"Understood, we'll deal with them." Lucius said and turned to Amir and Arisa.

"Himeko, I'm having you go to the labs. Collect everything. Mei, I'm having you deal with those traitors." He said.

"Wait!" Amir said, "Why can't I go with Himeko?!" She said.

"Do you want to deal with the scent of rotting flesh ten times worse because of your enhanced nose?" Lucius said and Amir groans as she stood up.

"I'll be alright." Arisa gave her a small smile and turned to the adults, "Did...by any chance, did those mages.... bring...in a woman with....blonde hair?" She asked.

"Wait...woman....? They did!!! She was screaming and crying!! Begging to be let go!!! We wanted to help her...but....we couldn't......" Lysithea said as Arisa's jaw became tense.

"Mei....I'll head to the labs. Please....you know what to do."

**[-------]**

"This is the key to the lab...where all their documents are kept....I will...be going now." Lysithea's mother said as she turned away.

Arisa stood in front of a stone door; an eerie aura surrounded it. She wasn't looking forward to what was in there. She just prayed the woman was alive.

"Wait!" She turned as she said Lysithea heading her way, "I'm going with you!" She said.

"What?! Absolutely not!" Arisa said and Lysithea shook her head.

"Please!!! I must!!! I want to help that woman!! Please I'm begging you!!!" Lysithea said as she bowed her head.

"I.....I don't.....want you to relive your nightmares." Arisa muttered.

"I'll be alright. And if the worst comes....I trust you to help us." The girl said and Arisa nodded.

In she put the key, turning the lock. Each click made their nerves become worse. The door opened, leaving a staircase that led underground. Arisa gulped as they began their descent.

"3 feet underground....luckily all the hidden passages are completely blocked so no one can get in or out." She thought as she held Lysithea's hand.

" Ughhhh!!! The smell here is horrible!!! Thank goodness you are wearing a mask along with the child!!" Arisa's eyes went wide as she heard the familiar voice and turned to her right.

"Sothis!!" She sighed in relief as the goddess appeared, shaking her head and holding her nose.

Lysithea looked at her weirdly because Arisa looked like she was talking to a wall, yet for some reason, she could tell someone was there.

"Hello my dear!! Did you miss me?" Sothis said as she floated around, the girls continued down the stairs.

"I did actually." Arisa said as she grabbed the unlit torch and used some fire magic to light it as they continued down the staircase.

"Umm...who are you talking to?" Lysithea said.

"Oh, I'm talking to a ghost." Arisa said.

"Ghost?!?" Lysithea screeched, "Hahah...no way. Ghosts aren't real." The girl laughed nervously.

Sothis smirked and floated behind the girl and blew on her neck.

"Ghhaaahh!! I just felt a breeze on my neck!!" Lysithea screeched.

Arisa giggled as did Sothis, who floated back to her, hugging her from behind like usual.

"Sothis, stop teasing her." Arisa sighed.

"You're no fun." Sothis said.

"She means no harm. She is a spirit that has been protecting me since I was your age. It’s alright." She smiled at her.

"R-Right....can we hurry up....? I hate it here...." Lysithea said as she looked around.

Arisa nodded and extended her hand to the girl.

"Here. Let's go together." The woman smiled kindly.

Lysithea stared at her hand and nodded. She took it and Arisa undid her appearance spell and revealed her true self.

"Wha.....wha...wha?!" Lysithea said shocked.

"You're probably wondering who I am. Truth is, Himeko is my fake name and appearance when I make deals. I'm Arisa Byleth. You also know me as....Kiana Kalsana." She said and rage filled the young girl.

"What.....YOU'RE JUST A KID!!?! WHY ARE YOU LYING?! WHO ARE YOU REALLY?! " Lysithea screamed at her furiously.

"I am not lying. I really plan to save you and your family. And first, I am 15. Much older than you, my dear student." Arisa snarled back.

"But....why lie about who you really are?!" Lysithea said.

Sothis rolled her eyes and her voice suddenly came out of Arisa's lips.

"_Isn't it obvious you fool!!!?? Arisa here is putting her life on the line to change the path of time!!! You think adults would listen to a 15-year-old?! Would you rather live a path of pain and agony? Or peace?! You spoiled brat!!"_ Sothis roared furiously that even Arisa was beyond shocked.

Lysithea suddenly coward and Arisa slammed her own hand over her mouth.

"Sothis.....h-how.....did.....?" Arisa staggered and placed her on the wall to balance herself.

Sothis realized that she had temporarily taken over Arisa's body and quickly turned the girl back to normal.

"Forgive me!! I had no idea that was possible!!" Sothis panicked as Arisa coughed hard.

Lysithea ran over to her, worried.

"S-Sorry......" she said.

"I-it's alright......Sothis is just worried about you...that's why she possessed me when she yelled at you." Arisa said and was helped back up.

"As I was saying..also what Sothis said is true....I really am trying to help you. What we told you and your family isn't a complete lie. The Zoltras house does exist but a place for you and your family to live in peace is true. We're going to defeat Those who Slither in the Dark. That's a promise." Arisa said to Lysithea.

The 9-year-old girl looked at her shocked.

"Why....? We have never met before....yet you are helping us....why?" Lysithea asked.

Arisa smiled and bent down, so they were at most the same eye level.

"Because I do know you. Even if we have never met before in this appearance" Arisa said.

Lysithea could see it. She truly meant her words.

"Let's continue the way we were going. I'm going to save you and the others. That's a promise." Arisa said.

10 minutes passed and they arrived at a wooden door. Arisa courl instantly saw that the girl began shaking and gently squeezed her hand. Lysithea nodded as they pushed it open. Instantly, the scent of rotting flesh hit their nostrils as they looked around. Arisa tried her scream around like a mask and used the extra one she had on Lysithea. Inside the lab....were concrete tables with dried crusted blood on them. The chains were still attached. Shelves filled with books. Jars with...human body parts in them.

"Gasp.." Lysithea gasped as she found a cell, inside was Male but they were dead.

Worms and maggots eating the flesh, and the older one quickly made her turn away. Arisa was trying not to vomit as they kept walking deeper in. Tools for surgeries were on metal plates. Potions bottles filled with crimson liquid. More books, a few opened. Arisa picked up one, disgust filled her face as she read its contents.

"Urghh...." She gagged as she waves her hand, making all the books and notes go into the bag Emily provided.

"Let's keep going." She choked out barely as they kept going deeper.

The number of cages increased till they arrived in a lone room, the scent was worse there. Yet, once they opened it..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Lysithea screamed at the mutilated body and Arisa quickly covered her eyes.

It was a female body.... completely cut open. The blood was in potion bottles. Bones harvested in a metal box. A single certain stone that was once a heart, was in the chest of what was once a human. Horror hit her when she recognized the locks of blonde and mint hair on the floor.

"URRGHHHH!!!" Arisa and Lysithea ran out and vomited on the floor, moving their scarf before they got it dirty, "UURGHHHH!!! ARGHH!!" They kept vomiting as Arisa shakily stood up, holding her stomach.

"Gasp.....we're....too...late....ulp...." she could barely chock out as she forced herself to look towards the body. "I'm..sorry...." she sobbed as she saw the faint image of the woman.

Now she could see the woman. Long curly locks of blonde hair that touched the floor, she wore saintly clothing, her eyes a mint green as she smiled sadly to her. The woman pointed to a specific spot in the air, her lips mouthing words.

"_Take care of my child...."_ she said.

Arisa was confused as she forced herself to walk towards the woman. Melody smiled sadly as Arisa raised her hand and placed it on the spot. A magic circle began to appear, the Crest of Chevalier on it. It was like a space rift opened as the spell was cast. Arisa felt some sort of soul inside and reached in, gently pulling out.

"Wwwhhhhaaaaa!!" Shock filled her as she held a newborn infant in her arms, and looked up to the woman, who smiled sadly to her.

"No...please....I.....you can't be gone Melody!! What about Macuil?!" Sothis's memories merged with her as she was now speaking to the woman as if she knew her all her life.

Melody smiled sadly and cupped her cheeks, resting her forehead on her.

"I trust you....please..tell Macuil...I am sorry...and watch...over our son......Kaimu....." she said and began to disappear.

"No!! Please wait!!" Arisa screamed out and Lysithea was crying as she now saw the faint outline of the woman.

"Goodbye...." Melody smiled salt and disappeared.

Arisa could barely register everything as she fell to her knees, sobbing as she held the child in her arms.

"Ahhhh...ah...." her sons were becoming loud.....she was too late.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**[-----------]**

"Arisa....." Amir gasped as both Lysithea and Arisa bust through the door, Lucuis running to them quickly, along with Gregory.

"Ahhh...ahh.....uuhhh....." Arisa was sobbing uncontrollably as she slid down the wall, the infant in her arms, fast asleep, "We...were....too...late..." she choked out as Lucius looked at her shocked.

Gregory and Amir looked worried and the two quickly ran down to the lab. A minute later, Amir's scream could be heard and Gregory screaming profanities at the scene. Arisa sobbed as the child on her arms slept. Lysithea hugged her as did Sothis, all the girls could do was weep. Lucius looked at them worried and spoke.

"We....sigh...the plan is done. The two traitors have been executed by Gregory and we are now transferring the Ordelia fortune to Zoltras. We should be done soon....." Lucius said and the door to the lab burst open once more.

Amir ran to the nearest restroom and vomited, while Gregory looked pissed. He panted as he looked over to them, running his fingers through his hair.

"All books.....notes....and such...have been collected. As well as...the bottles filled with.....blood. I...sigh....I've cleaned up the body. It...has been put away safely.....Emily....will cremate it...Also...where...the kid come from?" He said as Arisa turned to him, partly recovered.

"Melody....hid him away.....this is...her son...." she choked out.

"Oh, for fucks sakes......" Gregory said as he knelt down to her.

The little child was fast asleep, but one thing was noticeable. He had slight pointy ears. The little one yawned softly as he snuggled closer to Arisa's chest. The girl didn't know what to do. It hurt. She had never met the woman, yet she spoke to her like she knew her all her life. The girl forced herself to stand up and was helped by Lysithea, who had stopped crying yet her eyes still freshly puffy.

"Let's....go to the kitchen....I'm sure there is some milk we can give him." She muttered and Arisa nodded as the two left.

**[------]**

"The mission.......to save Melody....was a failure. We were too late."

"..........." silence was all Emily could respond with as her husband told her the news.

They were currently in her office but that did not mean she got rid of the barriers in it. She placed down her quilt, intertwined her fingers, and the tears began running down her face. She did not sob, only the tears fell as she barely spoke above a whisper.

"How.....is....Arisa...and Amir...?" She said and Erik shook his head.

"Things have become more complicated." He said and the woman closed her eyes, "They found a child." Her eyes snapped open, "Lucuis confirmed....he is Melody's and your brother's son. His mother....hid him away on time, before they...killed her." Erik said.

"W-What.....? S-She was with....child....?!" The woman could barely choke out as she was processing everything.

"Emily, I honestly don't think it would be a good idea to take in the child. Especially here in the Kingdom." Erik said.

"Unfortunately.....I have to agree with you.......but....I know someone who would take the child in, and raise him as their own son. The child cannot return back to Macuill...especially since he can't turn to a human anymore......" she sighed.

"Who do you have in mind?" Erik said and Emily gave him a small smile.

"Florencio." She said, "The Church of Serios has never been able to locate Remire Village. At this point, many are questioning if it even exists at all. Stories of its fields of sugar cane because that's where Anna gets it from. I'll contact Florencio." She said as she began writing.

"Is this a good idea?" Erik asked and Emily sighs.

_"With the way things are now......we have no choice."_

**[----------]**

Even in this dark time that everyone went through, there was a small form of happiness in this darkness. Arisa sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen as she bottle fed the child, who ate happily at the warm milk.

"Hmmm!!!" Lysithea squealed as her eyes sparkled watching the infant eat, and even more when he gently held her finger.

Arisa smiled sadly at the girl sitting next to her and looked towards the door as Amir came in.

"All spells have been set, as well as their money transfer. The members' belongings have been packed. Also......" the girl sighed as she handed Arisa a potion bottle filled with blood, "Emily said......to keep one of the bottles of the blood of Chevalier with you." She said and Arisa turned pale as her hand shook as she held it.

First the Crest of Lamine....then The Crest of Noa...now......

"This is so wrong...." Arisa whimpered as she put the bottle in her bag, "What do we do now?" She said.

"I...don't know." Amir said as she sat down on the other side of her friend.

"Ummm.....Arisa right?" Lysithea said and Amir looked at her shocked.

"You told her?!" The Duscur girl said and Arisa slightly shook her head.

"Only about me. The rest of you are good." She said, "Yes, Lysithea?".

"Is it true....you can help me...remove...my crest?" Lysithea said unsure.

"I can." Arisa said.

"But how is that possible? Removing Crest is...basically reconstructing the blood structure in a person's body. I...Will I...have to go through pain again?" She said.

"I....can't remove your Crest right now, but....I can surpass one of them, to extend your life. However, it'll put a strain on me in exchange for your life to be extended for another 30 years." Arisa smiled sadly.

"Why...why would you do that? We...don't even know each other well..yet, you're willing to put yourself in danger, to help me. I don't understand." Lysithea said sadly as Kaimu stopped sucking on the bottle and cooed at the little boys tiny whine.

"Lysithea," Arisa smiled sadly as she turned to her, placing her free hand on her head, "I do know you. Even if it was in a different life of mine." She said, patting her head gently.

Lysithea looked up to her surprisingly yet could not help but feel safe when the older girl would pat her head. They heard footsteps and saw Gregory approached them and smiled sadly.

"Lucius and I were discussing who will activate the spell once the mages come back.....Arisa...." he said Arisa raised his hand, making him stop.

"I'll do it." Was all she said.

**\- 30 hours later: Late midnight -**

"Tch. These specimens aren't strong enough. Tch, we should have brought the Vestra girl. She was a fine candidate." Magicians dressed in black, skin pale like a corpse, their words spilled nothing but cruelty as a demonic beast walked behind them, a cage filled with 10 new victims that were captured.

"Getting the new supplies was a pain. But it will be worth it, one of these days the Ordelia girl will manifest the awakening of the second Crest inside her. But also, we must finish collecting the blood of that women. A corpse she may be now by she will be a fine new weapon." Another said as they arrived at the manner.

As they made their way to the steps, they noticed the door was open. On guard they went, two magicians remained outside as two others went in. Slowly, the door was pushed open, their eyes went wide as the scent of blood hit their noses like boulders. The walls and floors covered in the crimson liquid as it looked fresh. The body of Lord Ordelia was on the floor, his throat slit as he laid in a pool of blood.

"What on earth.... happened while we were away?" A magician gasped as they began to wall in deeper, seeing more bodies.

It was their biggest mistake.

**SLAM!**

The door to the house slammed closed, the magicians could hear the screaming of the others outside. The demonic beast trashed as its heart was pierced.

** _Step, step, step._ **

The two slowly turned as dead began to fill them, the sound of a sword dragging on the wooden floor was clear. The darkness made the owner's eyes glow gold as they walked towards them, small spark flying off the sword.

"Who are you?! How dare you kill our test subjects?!" One yelled furiously as they could still hear the screams outside then complete silence as the owner of the sword stood within vision distance.

Arisa in her Himeko appearance, looked to them, nothing but pure anger was in her eyes, and she looked far too terrifying with fake blood splashed over her face. Her sword was a Zoltan Sword that Gregory had let her borrow.

"Test subjects?" She said, as a smirk came into her lips, "Ufufufufu~ I much rather see these human’s dead then see them suffer by your hands...you filthy Agarthans." She snarled furiously as their eyes went wide.

"Are you with those beasts?!" They yelled and Arisa burst out laughing as she raised her arms and slammed it out, the entire place burst into flames as only the circle they stood in did not.

"As if I would side with Serios!! Hahahahaha!!" Arisa laughed like a manic as she began walking towards them.

They had absolutely no escape, not even warping could save them. Sothis was silent as she watched from inside her friend’s mind. She could feel her burning rage. The goddess frowned, remembering certain words that she once said to someone.

"I AM ALLIED WITH NO ONE BUT MYSELF!!!" Arisa laughed as she charged at them, using her sword to deflect their attacks.

The other two magicians were dead on the ground, along with demonic beast. The people that were kept in the cage have been wrapped to Emily's mansion. Lucius held onto the child as Gregory held Amir down, as the girl tried to run to the burning mansion, her appearances back to normal.

‘Let go of me!!! Arisa is still in there!!" She yelled and Gregory held on tighter.

"Trust her!!!" Was also he said.

Back to the mansion, one magician fell dead to the ground as his head was cut off, the other was on his knees, his hand shaking as he was forced to right what was done to the Ordelia family and what organization he was in. Arisa warp them out as the other was left in the burning place.

"C-Curse you...." he growled as he was held down by magic chains, to keep him from trying to warp away as he was forced to finish writing.

"Curse me?" Arisa said as she undid her appearance, "Curse you." She spat out.

The magician froze for a few seconds and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amir snarled as he smirked to them.

The next words that left his lips, Arisa's blood ran cold.

** _"The King of Faerghus and Lord of Snowdrop, have fallen." _ **

**Chapter 30: Eternal Flames: Part 1:The Second Crack**

**[-----]**

** _AAHHHH!!! I’m having so much fun playing the DLC!! Glad to also know now know how Byleth’s mother looked and learning more about her. Also, she has an official name. Sitri, is her official name. Now, for story purposes, I’m going to have her name be Sitri Rosa Eisner. I’ll still stick the name I gave her before the DLC but it will be more towards a nickname. Also, with all the lore that dropped, I already figured out how I’m going to incorporate it to this story in the future. _ **

** _Now, the rescuing of Lysithea has long been planned since last year. Originally, this story was two short stories, and had a bunch of errors. As the months went by and I got really into Fire Emblem Lore and whipping out my history books and research, I learned more to properly right and also incorporate my own twist to the story. _ **

** _The Death of Melody was also planned way ahead of time as well as her son. The purpose of this was to make Arisa experience the harsh reality that not everyone be saved. Thus, why I chose to have her experience the woman’s last message and really mess up. It’s going to get worse in the next chapter and we’ll see the full result of it. Next, we have that she had no idea when The Tragedy of Duscur would occur and as you read, I chose for it to happen at a time she really isn't in stable state. Look forward to the rest!! _ **

** **

** **


	34. Chapter 31: Eternal Flames: Part 2: Insanity

** _You've heard a dragon's cry, cursing man and bringing madness. You've seen the past and memories of the goddess. You've seen malice and hate through time. You've let all those voices guide you, cause you pain, yet now....you've learned to bare your fangs..._ **

** **

** _You can never return to innocence. No matter how much you struggle. _ **

**[---------] **

"What...did you....SAY??!!?" Arisa roared furiously as the letter sat underneath the magician, who laughed at the furious girl.

"The King of Faerghus and Lord of Snowdrop has fallen!!! We are now one step closer to our goal!!! Duscur is only a step to it!!" He laughed as Arisa began shaking furiously, her hair began turning mint green as all her anger grew all more.

"So, the Fell Star c------" he didn't finish.

Arisa slashed her sword down at him, cutting him in half. Blood pooled on the ground, the letter a few spots on it. The girl shook furiously as the others looked at her in horror.

"TO THE FLAMES OF ETERNITY WITH YOUUUUUU!!!" Arisa screamed furiously as the flames of the manner only seemed to grow more.

She shook furiously as the grip on the sword tighten, her eyes flickering. She has never felt such anger right now. They need to get to Duscur and that they will do.

"We need to get to Duscur now!!!" Arisa said as she turned to Amir.

"W-What?! But, how??!! It's too far even for us!!" Amir said and Arisa held her shoulders.

"It isn't!!" The girl said.

"Arisa, what are you about to do?!" Lucius said and the two males quickly began to back away from the girls as a magic circle appeared underneath them, with the Crest of Flames.

"Arisa?!" Amir said as the girl held her shoulder and spoke.

_"We're going to save them."_

**[--------] **

_In the crimson night, the bird sleeps_

_unleashed to the sky from the window of dreams_

_a lullaby wafts from its lips_

** **

** _Nothing left in this drawn hope_ **

** _Indeed.. there’s no sign that darkness will fade away_ **

** _There’re always separated roads beyond ones memories_ **

"Hhaaaahhh!!!"

The scent of metal clashing, the taste of iron in their lips. The scent of burning flesh as flames of red, white and blood consumed all. The axe brought down those in it wake, beheading all life. Screams of pain and agony surrounded all. The flames touched all. No one spared, for the skies have turned crimson. The young Faerghus prince was on his knees, in shock as he stared with wide eyes at the headless corpses of the King of Faerghus and Lord of Snowdrop. He could not move. He could not hear. All he could see was the corpse of his father and the lord. Remembering the yells of agony and vengeance.

“_Avenge us!! Those who killed us…..Tear them apart!! Destroy them all!!”_ King Lambert’s final words rang loud in Dimitri’s ears.

"Ghaaaaa!!!" Zander yelled in agony as his left arm was sliced off by a man with a sword.

"You bastard!!" Glenn roared furiously as he charged at him.

"Tch. This is boring. To think that hag left me in charge of this." A man with red hair dressed in black armor yawned as he easily countered the attacks, "Just fall." He said.

"AAAHHHHH!!" He moved swiftly as he cut off Glenn's right arm and stabbed his sword in his tight.

"Glenn!!" Zander yelled out and froze once the headless corpse of his father came into view.

"Stop!!" The man could barely dodge on time Kuza's sword that came at him.

"You....you....how dare you?!!" Kuza roared furiously as tears fell from his eyes.

He was covered in cuts and burns, as he shook furiously, holding his magic sword, trying to defend the prince and his friend.

"Haha!!" The man laughed as he looked down at the three, "This is what the lord of the nobles are proud of.... pathetic!!" He laughed as Kuza kept attacking him wildly.

"You'll pay for the death of my father and the King of Faerghus!!! How dare you hurt my friends!!! My people!!!" Kuza yelled and was kicked in the stomach, and the man with pale skin, slashed him.

"ARRGHHHHH!!" Kuza's eyes were slashed and fell to his knees, covering his face.

"Kuza!!" Zander tried to get to his friend but yelled in agony as a sword as stabbed into his waist.

"Pathetic." The man laughed as he looked over to the traumatized young boy, one of his men was behind him.

"Watch your brother die." He said as his men raised his sword.

"NO DIMITRI!!" Zander yelled as the sword came down but.....

A blinding light appeared out of nowhere and no one could believe what they just saw. Dimitri slowly looked up to what just happened, his eyes slowly going wide as the familiar color of the forest came into his sight. The sound of glass shattering was heard, the man screamed as a hammer struck him. Glenn and Zander eyes were wide as the familiar pink silver colored hair came into their sights. Sparks of black lighting came into their vision as the owner of that hammer looked up, furiously ready to kill the mam.

"HOW DARE YOU SET MY COUNTRY ONE FIRE!?!!" Amir roared furiously as she brought down Mjölnir at the man.

"Amir.....?" Zander gasped and noticed the gem on his ring had shattered to pieces.

"Arisa.........?" Dimitri gasped as the man that was about to kill him, fell to the ground.

Arisa, with The Sword of Creator unsheathe, stood up straight as she turned to the boy, tears falling from her eyes as she fell to her knees and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!! I'm sorry I didn't make it on time!!" Arisa wept as she held the boy to her chest.

"You...brats......" the man growled and warped away as he held his waist.

Amir panted as she turned to her friends, horror felt on her as she saw what was down to them.

"Look!!" Dimitri pointed to the burning house, and quickly stood up, Arisa right behind him.

The boy could see someone trapped in the flames, and pushed through, his hand reaching out, pulling the person out of the rubble.

"Thank you....." the young Duscur boy coughed as Dimitri knelt down to him to make sure he was okay.

"Dedue....." Arisa thought as she quickly picked up the boys in her arms.

Amir was in almost the same situation as she sent a quick need to her friend as she ran to the group of three. Amir heard the faint screaming of a child as she ran through the burning village.

"Anyone!!! Please!!! Anyone!!" Amir cried out, praying there were survivors yet....none.

_"There....." _

_Instinctively it flies to barren grasslands_

_My prayers always center on your face_

_Paint away my soul to carry my feelings away_

_I give birth to these wings to run away from love_

** _As for the time, still doesn’t overflow ones memories_ **

** _I said my prayers to the sky_ **

** _An ancient voice of the blue sky_ **

** _In the crimson night, a wings’ feather falls down ― In the crimson night, the bird sleeps_ **

The shadows whispered as she spotted a pile of burning wood, a child underneath it. She ran towards and did not care if her hands burned as she removed the scorching wood. It's a little girl, yet...

"She isn't going to make it...." Amir sobbed as she held the girl.

"Why....why...why was Duscur...attacked...." Amir wept loudly as she held the dying girl in her arms.

She missed her home, but she never wanted to return to it like this.

"_You can save her...._." the shadows whispered.

"How do I save her?!?! How?!?! Please!!" Amir begged as the shadows hugged her.

_"Give her...your blood...._" they said, and Amir didn't care at this point and took out her knife, cutting the palm of her hand, letting her blood drip into the girl's mouth.

Seconds felt like hours as they passed and Amir could not help but let tears of joy fall from her eyes as the girl began breathing again, her wounds had healed.

"Who......?" The little girl could barely say as Amir just hugged her and wept.

She quickly picked her up and ran to the group.

"We need to go now!!" Arisa said as she managed to steal a wagon.

Amir nodded as she helped her get Zander, Glenn and Kuza on, along with Dimitri and Dedue. The Duscur boy looked up to Amir, and eyes went wide at the girl in her arms.

"Sadi!!" He yelled as Amir jumped on.

Before they departed, Arisa quickly ran to King Lambert's corpse and grabbed Areadbhar, that was once wielded by the king and the sword of Kuza's father. She bolted back to the wagon and jumped; Dimitri quickly held on to her as she yelled out.

"Hyaaaa!!!" Arisa snapped the reins on the horse that neighed loudly, taking off at full speed.

"Sadi, Sadi!!! You're alive!" Dedue wept as Amir handed her to him and began trying to stop the bleeding on Zander and Glenn.

"How....are you...here.....?" Zander said weakly as the wagon kept moving, storming down.

"Questions later...." Amir sobbed as she saw where his left arm was cut off.

She quickly wrapped bandages around Kuza's eyes and then looked out back to her home. Duscur was in flames, in ruins. As the wagon passed through the burning town, corpses were all in sight. Arisa wept as she kept steering the horse. How much she hated herself right now.

"You did what you could....." Sothis said to her as the girl began sobbing loudly and Dimitri hugged her tightly.

Right now, they didn't care where they go, just far away from these flames of hell.

_The angel's price is paid, I burn atop a bizarre plate_

_Burn to nothingness, burn away_

** _A dream projected an empty blue sky ― Unleashed to the sky from the window of dreams_ **

** _The children are singing, telling a story about The Flower ― A lullaby wafts from its lips_ **

** **

**\- 3 Days later - **

"THERE ARE SURVIVORS!!" Cornelia roared furiously at the man from the crystal ball he held in his hand, "OTTO, KILL THEM ALL!!! EVERYTHING WILL BE RUINED IF THEY RETURN TO THE KINGDOM!! OUR PLAN IS ALREADY FAILING THANKS TO THAT BITCH THAT INSTANTLY WENT TO INFORM THE LORDS THAT OUR MEN KILLED THE KING AND THE NOBLES OF DUSCUR!!! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT BUT LEAVE NO SURVIORS!!!!" she said.

"Relax Cornelia." Otto said, "You focus on the princess. I'll take care of those brats." He said.

"I don't care how you do it. None are to live." With that, the crystal ball went silent.

Otto groans as he put the damn thing back into his pocket and looked out to the snow-covered forest.

"General, we've confirmed the survivors have escaped to the forest but.... unfortunately, their trail has disappeared because of the snow." One of his men said as Otto looked up to the sky, the wind was string to pick up.

"Heh....they won't survive. The blizzard is the worst in this time. But....better to be safe than sorry. We'll head out in two days." Otto said as he turned.

He'll get back that brat with the silver hair.

**[------]**

Far deep in the forest, no one knows where they were, and at this point, no one cared. Thankfully, they had found a cave they could take shelter in for them to rest, however.

"GHHHHAAAAA!!!" Amir covered the eyes of the three children as Arisa unfortunately had to operate on Glenn's right arm to properly seal the wound.

She was using numbing magic, but it could only do so much. She wore a mask as she began to stitch together the flesh, blood all over the extra cloak she brought. Dimitri, Dedue and the little girl, Sadi, who they all found out was Dedue's younger sister, all flinched at the older boy's screams of agony. Zander was in the worst condition of them all. His left arm was cut, not to mention the stab wound in his ribs. He was becoming paler. Amir was using her own life force to try and keep him alive during the operation she did on him. Next was Kuza. His eyes were saved but.....he'll be blind for a year at most. The little girl, Sadi, had silver hair, sun kissed skin like her brother, yet one dark green eye and one silver eye. She wore a tattered gray dress and has been attached to Amir for a while.

"Gasp...gasp....done!!" Arisa gasped out as she banged the wound.

"Thank you....." Glenn panted as she made him lay down on the blanket that came with the wagon.

"How....are you two here.....?" Glenn said as Amir changed the towel on Zander's forehead, "I... thought...you two...went to the Empire..." he said.

"We did but......" Amir muttered, "We...found out......you were attacked.....even I don't know how we got here...." she said as she looked at the campfire.

"I do." Arisa said as she removed her mask, along with gloves, throwing them into the fire, "Dimitri, take out your bracelet." She said and the boy moved his sleeve, his eyes went wide as he saw the once beautiful green gem, now shattered to pieces.

"It’s...the same as.....Zander's ring." Dimitri said and Arisa nodded as she sat down next to him, letting the boy snuggle closer to her.

"I....made those gems....using my blood...,should anything extremely dangerous happen and I find out, those gems were to help me warp to your location. I... didn’t think it would happen so soon...." she said as she hugged the boy to her chest.

"Arisa......you.....used your lifeforce?" Amir said as realization hit her, "Do you have any idea how much damage you took warping us to such extreme?!" Amir said and Arisa gave her a small smile.

"I'm just happy.....I was able to....save them...." She said.

"Kuza....could you...tell us what happened?" Arisa said as her eyes went to the Duscur man, who was silent, the bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"My father and....King Lambert....were in the middle of negotiations for trade." He began as Dimitri looked over to Areadbhar, that laid on the ground next to them, " Everything was going well....but.....out of nowhere...magicians dressed in black appeared along with a couple of Demonic Beast...they set the place ablaze.....we did everything we could....yet...tch!!!" He slammed his first to the ground, "Whoever those bastards were....succeeded in killing....my father....King Lambert.....Lady Patricia walked into the flames.......we both saw our fathers beheaded.......hic...guh.....just....I don't know......" he wept.

"But.....thank you.....for helping the two children......." he said, referring to Dedue and Sadi, "I'm happy....to know....at least....they are alive....all of you...I'm grateful." He grits his teeth as he wept.

Arisa smiled sadly as she nodded and turned to the two kids.

"I....I'm Arisa.....and...that's Amir....but...I'm sure you two already know her." She said.

"Wait....Amir?" Sadi said as she looked up to the older girl, "Are...you really her?" She whispered and Amir nodded.

"It’s me....Dedue....Sadi.....I've missed you two..." Amir sobbed as she hugged the two tightly.

There was silence as only the sound of the cracking fire could be heard. Arisa let go of a sigh as the hours passed. Everyone else had fallen asleep. Dedue and Sadi in Amir's arms, Glenn on the blanket, Dimitri on her chest. She gently moved not to wake up the price, and walked over to Zander, who was turning paler.

_Time heralds in the blackened morning_

_Corrupted blood returns to the forest_

** _The blood’s tide instinctively flies with wind of the greens ― Instinctively it flies to barren grasslands_ **

** **

"He isn't going to make it...." Sothis said as Arisa gritted her teeth.

"I can save him....but.......I don't know if it will work...." She muttered and Sothis shook her head.

"You're thinking a blood transfusion, aren't you??! If you that...he....." Sothis said as Arisa dug into her bag and took out a blue bottle, the Crest of Noa on it.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Sothis said as Arisa popped the bottle opened, using magic to make the liquid float out of the bottle, to form a floating ball over her hand.

The older girl was silent and turned to her, nodding.

"I do. Originally....Glenn nor Dedue's sister were supposed to be alive....I already changed the flow of time.....I'm not stopping. Not now." Arisa said as she made the ball float over his lips.

The crimson liquid entered his lips, making him drink it. His veins glowed faintly for a bit and relief filled her as color began to return to his face. The girl placed her hand on his chest, closing her eyes, a faint magic circle appearing above him, sealing the Crest away.

"Once we get to Fhirdiad.....I need to tell Emily..." she muttered and stood up, feeling her body weak.

The chains on her slightly rattled and there were cracks in them. The girl took a deep breath as she touched the stone on her chest, closing her eyes.

"Please.....protect us...." she muttered.

"Argh....aaah...." she turned and saw Dimitri testing in his sleep.

She walked back to the boy and light shook him awake.

"Dimitri?" She said and the boy gasped awake, his forehead swearing and his eyes wide, terrified.

Yet the minute his eyes landed on her, he calmed down. He quickly hugged her tightly and she smiled sadly as she patted his head.

"I hear.... voices.....they're here....mother....father.....the knights......they're all gone...." he whispered, barely able to move.

Arisa was silent as she used her magic to heal the cuts and bruises, he got. They were going to leave permanent scars unfortunately but the one that scared her the most was the one that circled around his neck, making it look like the guillotine fell on him.

"Who is here....? Are they here?" She whispered.

** _Avenge us._ **

** **

** _Kill them._ **

** **

** _Avenge us, seek revenge._ **

** _Rip them, tear them, bring us their heads._ **

Those were the words the boy heard as he looked around. The voices of the dead that have clung to him these past few days. They seem to grow more terrifying and louder by the day. Arisa bent down a bit and nuzzled his cheek, like how mother does to her child.

"Mother....father...they are here...." he whispered as the two laid down, "Can...I hug you?" He said and Arisa nodded.

"I gave you permission the day Lestia snuck you into my room." She said and the boy hid his face in her shirt.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" He chuckled softly and Arisa snorted.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time a boy sleeps in the same bed as me." She said and his eyes went wide, "I used to share my bed with my brothers when I was little." She said and for some reason the boy let go a sigh of relief.

"Arisa.....will.....we be alright......? Will.....should....we return to Faerghus.....?" He said and the girl frowned.

"I know...it's difficult....but.....we should focus. I...don't know how things are going to be once we return...but....for now...let's focus on getting you home." She said and he snuggled closer to her.

"How about I sing you a song? My mother used to sing this to me." She said and the boy nodded.

"_In....time flows....see the glow...of flames ever burning bright...._" she sung softly, the boy was beginning to doze off in the chest, the sound of her heartbeat, made him feel safe, "_On the swift......rivers drift...broken memories aligned...hmmmm..hmmmm... hmmmmmhmmmhmmmm~ hmmmm..hmmmmm~"_ she smiled softly and began to doze off, the boy feeling safe in her arms.

While they all slept, two more guests joined them. Two adult female wolves were also seeking shelter from the blizzard that finally came. With them were two wolf pups. A white furred one and a black furred one. Sothis appeared as she saw the two other wolves guard their children.

"It's alright." She said as she floated to them, "These children.... have escaped death. Please, not now." Sothis said as the two adults glared at her.

"(_Wait....you're.... Heaven’s Wolf Star......_)" the first female said, "(_The one said to watch over the land.....then these children...)_" she said and Sothis nodded.

The other female wolf sighs as the two pups ran over to Arisa and Dimitri, sniffing them, they suddenly slugged themselves between the two.

"_(Blanca...Hessian.......ughhh.......Very well Wolf Star,)_" the other female said, "_(Just don't expect us to protect these humans. The second we sense out children are in danger; they are on their own.)"_ They said and walked near the fire and curled together.

"Are you two sisters?" Sothis smiled softly as she floated to them and sat herself on one of them.

"_(No. We come from different packs, but we chose to leave. The demonic beast has been invading the lands of old. Even the ancient tribes we coexist with are having difficulties.)"_ The other said as she looked over to their children.

"May I ask, can you at least leave the children on the road that will take them to Fhirdiad? We aren't exactly sure where we are." Sothis asked.

"_(That explains a lot. You're deep into the Keilman Mountains. It will take another 10 days to reach the nearest port. Tch.)_" They said and Sothis frowned.

"What about fae? Are there any here?" Sothis said.

"The home of Kelpie is not too far from here. We'll lead you there." They said and Sothis nodded.

The goddess yawned as she began to close her eyes, she needed rest. Tomorrow, was going to be a long day.

** _\- Dream -_ **

** **

** _Darkness digs everywhere thinkable_ **

** _to arrive at last to the guillotine_ **

** _My prayers always center on your face_ **

** **

** _My prayers always center on your presence ― My prayers always center on your face_ **

** _O the Ancient Voice, It is me ― Paint away my soul to carry my feelings away_ **

_Once more, like the dream from many months ago, she stood on the river of black blood, yet, no arms, came out of them. Arisa looked around, worried as the water of the black river began to bubble yet only one figure climbed out. It stared at her with golden eyes, the girl took a step back, yet the figure smiled at her._

_"Do you really think we can change everything?" It spoke in a possessed voice._

_"........no....I don't...." Arisa answered honestly and the figure chuckled._

_"Of course, you can't. Changing the course of time is the power of a God. You aren't God...yet." it said._

_"I do not wish to be god." Arisa said and the figure frowned._

_"Of course, you don't but know this........" Arisa froze the figure cupped her cheeks and rose above her, its smile, only growing._

** _"All things that scare us, must be destroyed." _ **

** _\- End of Dream -_ **

"KYYYYAAAAA!!"

Arisa's eyes snapped open at the scream of a little girl, bolting awake, along with Dimitri. They heard small yelps, as they looked at their laps, the same questions running through their heads.

"Where did the puppies come from?" Dimitri and Arisa looked at each other then back to the puppies then to the group.

Zander was awake, looking much better, yet his left arm was gone. He was shirtless, and bandages wrapped around his waist. He held his lance with his right arm. It was the same case with Glenn, but he held his sword with his left hand. The two older boys pointed their weapons at the full-grown female wolves. They stood in front of the children and Kuza.

"Drop your weapons!!" Amir stood between the two, trying to stop a fight from starting.

"How the hell are you here?!" Zander said as he remembered everything that happened three days ago, "And move!! Those are wolves!!" He yelled, and he wasn't in the right state of mind right now.

"Zander please!!! I swear I'll explain how I'm here!!! But drop your damn swords! They won't hurt us!!" Amir pleads as the children were held closer to Kuza.

The two adults growled till they finally noticed the others were awake, holding their children in their arms.

_"(Damn stupid children....)"_ one growled and Sothis appeared.

"ENOUGH!" Arisa boomed loudly, shutting up everyone.

The little white wolf pup in her arms looked at her sadly as she stood up and walked over to Zander, a glare that made him flinch.

"Put your lance down now." She snarled and the prince quickly obeyed.

"Zander, I know you have many questions and we already told the others, but you need to get ass back on the fucken blanket right this instant because you are in condition to be up!!" Arisa roared, shocking everyone yet Sothis already knew.

No one was in a stable state of mind right now. Zander put his lance down and flopped down to the ground, gritting his teeth.

"I...I'll listen...." he choked out as Amir walked up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry we were too late...." she whimpered, and he shook his head, smiling sadly to her.

"It's not your fault...nor any of us...." he said and looked over to the wolves, who now stood next to Arisa.

"_(Vessel of the Wolf Star, be honored we will guide you for a short time.)_" They said but to Arisa it sounded like small barks.

"_(Pretty world!! Pretty world!! The girl with the world in her veins!!)_" The one named Blanca barked cutely at her.

"_(Boy with Justice in his blood, maiden haircut.)_" Hessian said and Sothis and Amir giggled a bit.

2 hours later passed after the girls explained to Zander of everything that happened. How Arisa used the gifts she gave them to get here. How they managed to rescue them barely on time, and that they had to operate on his arms to save his life. It was going to be difficult to get used to one arm only. Arisa also revealed to him who she truly was. Zander wasn't exactly happy learning that everyone else knew who she really was but him, but thankfully understood why she went by a different name. Kuza was also surprised to hear all this.

"At least it wasn't my good arm..." Zander sighs as Amir was changing his bandages and Arisa was changing Glenn’s.

The two wolves laid curled at the far-off corner, since they did not trust humans one bit. Yet the wolf pups played happily with Dedue, Sadi and Dimitri.

"At least....they're having a laugh." Glenn sighs as he looked at his left hand.

"Hey Glenn, does that mean we're "_armless_" brothers?" Zander said and Glenn looked ready to murder him on the spot.

"No puns." Amir said yet Dimitri could not help but snicker while everyone else just stared at him.

"Sigh......even if I can't see, I know exactly what face everyone is making." Kuza chuckled as Arisa finished and began changing his bandages.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow morning. Think you can manage?" Arisa said.

"Professor, I'm your student. I'm not letting this take me down." Kuza said as she helped him up.

The man tried walking, using the wall for support for now.

"Have you sent a message already?" Glenn said and right at that moment the flames of the fire turned blue, a letter flew out of it.

"Just on time." Arisa said as she got it and opened it.

** _Arisa, help is on the way. Thankfully I managed to tell the Lords that an unidentified group claiming to be the enemy of the world, were the ones responsible for what has happened. The messenger that managed to escape barely reported what happened. Both the King of Faerghus and Lord of Snowdrop were attacked by an unnamed organization, ruling that people of Duscur were victims as well. Yet, unfortunately out of impulse, Lord Keilman has sent an entire army to destroy the land. Duacur....is no more. Before everything went down, thankfully the people were evacuated by the help of the water fae and merfolk. The soldiers of Faerghus are unable to reach islands that the citizens were evacuated to. But those that did choose to remain in Duscur...were killed in cold blood. Do not worry, Lestia is safe and by Rufus order, has been placed under my protection. You should have seen how pissed Cornelia was when I dropped the news as well as Lord Keilman and Count Rowe. Ha! Lord Keilman's name is now stained for destroying an entire land as well as having soldiers commit massacre on the innocent. I also said that Dimitri, Zander, Glenn are alive, and have been rescued. Listen, the needless to say....I pray you are doing well. Start heading the nearest port, over the Keilman mountains. We'll hopefully meet you all there. _ **

** **

** _May Sothis protect you: Emily._ **

"What does it say?" Zander said as Arisa looked over to them.

"Duscur is gone......Lord Keilman.....out of impulse to avenge the King...sent an army...and...committed mass murder of the people that chose stay in their homeland..." she said and Amir and Kuza could barely speak.

No one could speak, everyone could barely process what was said as Arisa looked down to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DUSCUR IS GONE?!?! WHAT DID THE NOBLES OF FAERGHUS DO TO OUR HOME?!?!" Amir roared as she held her friend by the collar of her dress, "WHAT SICK TWISTED JOKE IS THIS?!!? MY PEOPLE!!! MY HOME!!! HOW IS IT GONE?!?!" Amir wailed as Zander used his arm to quickly pull her back, forcing her to let go of Arisa.

"Our people are safe." Kuza's voice made her snap to him, "Amir.....remember the blood of seers runs through the Snowdrop bloodline....I....managed to foresee that....Duscur was going to be attacked...However...I did not know who.....we evacuated the majority of citizens. Yet....around 400 chose to remain.....in our homeland...while everyone else was evacuated." He explained that the others let go of her.

Amir gritted her teeth as the tears kept falling from her eyes. Her homeland was gone. Burnt to the ground. All gone...

"I'm sorry....." was all Amir could say as Zander had her sit down next to him.

"I promise you all.....when we get back......We'll make Lord Keilman go to trial." Zander said and Amir just laughed dryly.

"Even if you do that.....our home won't come back..." Amir said.

Arisa sighed as she began to walk away to the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Sadi asked and Arisa stopped, slightly turning her head.

"I'm going to go hunt." Arisa answered.

"_(Hmm.......you don't like hunting. That's easy to tell.)_" One of the adult wolves said and Sadi blinked.

"Miss wolf, she doesn't like to hunt?" Sadi said and instantly Arisa turned to her shocked.

Everyone looked at the 9-year-old shocked.

"Y-You can understand them?" Arisa choked out and noticed Amir quickly hid her hand behind her.

"Gray....eye--------!!!" Arisa looked at her friend shocked, releasing what she did.

"Amir......we need to talk." Arisa said as the girl stood up and walked towards her.

"I know." She said turned to the others, "You guys remain here. We'll be back soon." And the two left, with little Blanca following behind them.

The girls continued to walk for another 5 minutes as they went through the cave entrance. By then, Arisa had Blanca in her arms, sighing, wondering why the little wolf pup followed them. Another five minutes passed, and they were now in the forest, the snow had piled high. Icicles formed on tree branches because of the blizzard last night, much of the water was frozen solid. They stopped at a tree where Amir leaned on it, silence was there till Arisa spoke.

"Did you give Sadi your blood?" Arisa said and Amir glanced over to her and crossed her arms.

"I did. The shadows said I could save her. I didn't care at that point, I just wanted someone to live. I don't regret my decision. However,....even I am confused. Did she inherit my ability to understand animal language because I have her my blood?" She asked.

"Amir.....she gained....far much more, than the ability to understand nature." Arisa said as Amir increased her arms.

"What are you saying?" The girl said, as panic slowly began to settle in.

"What I'm saying....is that....Sadi...is no longer a normal human. She...now possesses the same Crest as you do. She now possesses a Major Crest of Timotheos because you shared your blood with her. A blood transfusion." Arisa said as her friend's eyes went wide.

"What....That...that...that....that shouldn't be possible." Amir said as her shoulders shook.

"It is.......but....you aren't the only one that did a blood transfusion. We're both guilty." Arisa said as she turned to look out to the snow, "I did it to Zander....to save his life....just like you did....to Sadi." She said as she closed her eyes.

Blanca looked at the girls sadly as Amir looked down to the ground, guilt filled her face as she realized she just put a target on the girl's back without even knowing it. Arisa felt she endangered Zander's life even more.

"I don't regret my decision." Amir said as she walked over to her friend, "I chose to save her. Dedue and Sadi..I haven't seen them for 7 years. But with the way things were....it was the worst reunion in history. I'll take responsibility on Sadi." Amir said.

"Hmmm." Arisa said as she opened her eyes, looking over to her friend, "I don't regret my decision either. When we get back to Faerghus, we need to report to Emily about this. I'm sure she would take Sadi and Dedue under her wing to protect them. Just like...Kaimu and Lysithea." Arisa smiled sadly and Amir hugged her.

"We'll make it....I know we will....please hang on a bit longer Arisa.....I don't know why but I feel if I don't say this, I'll never get the chance." Amir said and Arisa smiled softly as she hugged her friend back.

"Thank you. Now let's go. We need to hunt." Arisa said and the three went on their hunt for food.

While that was going on, the group in the cave were having their own talk. Dedue notice a change in his sisters’ behavior since they were rescued 3 days ago. Her left eye had turned to strange gray color and the girl seemed too often be staring at her shadow and poking it. But he couldn't complain. All of them have been through hell.

"No. No, big brother, nice." The girl said suddenly, and everyone turned her way, "Big brother strong." She said.

"Umm....Sadi??" Zander said, "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

Sadi turned to him and blinked, then pointed to his shadow.

"I'm talking to the voices of the shadows. They say they are happy we are safe. That they welcome a new brethren to the family." Sadi said as she turned back to her shadow.

"Must be a coping mechanism....." Kuza thought and then Sadi turned to him.

"The shadows are saying you all think I'm crazy. Rude!!" The girl pouted to them angrily, "Big brother, do you think I'm crazy?" She turned to Dedue.

"_Don't answer if you want to live_." All the boys thought.

"I do not. Mother always said you were always connected with nature. It reminds me of the story of the Forest God." Dedue answered.

Hessian was silent as he was next to his mother then ran up to Dimitri, barking cutely.

"(_Maiden haircut, when is the Wolf Star and The Star coming back?)_" He barked and Dimitri just petted him.

"He says when is Arisa and Amir coming back. Also, is your name Maiden Haircut?" Sadi said and Zander burst out laughing, while Kuza and Glenn had put their hand over their mouths to keep themselves from doing that.

"Sadi!!" Dedue said while Dimitri....had turn to stone.

"No....its fine Dedue....it's perfectly fine...." Dimitri said in the deadest tone ever as waves of depression fell over him.

"Maiden....Haircut....." he whimpered while his older brother was howling.

The two adult female wolves let go of soft barks, their way of laughing at the scene. Dimitri turned when he heard footsteps coming and saw it was the girls, each carrying a deer. Arisa walked up to the female wolves and laid down in front of them.

"This was the least I could do for you helping us.... thank you." Arisa smiled softly as the adult wolves stared at her.

"_(Hmmm.....you're not too bad_.)" One said as the two began to use their fangs to RIP the deer apart to eat.

Thankfully Glenn was the closest to Dimitri and covered his eyes and Kuza did the same to the other two kids. While that went on, the girl began preparing the other deer, for them to eat.

**\- 5 days later - **

5 days have passed since they were in the cave. The wolves guided them as they walked by their side through the cold forest. At night, they found shelter under the trees, staying together to remain warm. Arisa was using a spell to keep everyone else warm but at the cost of her own safety. Right now, she didn't care. Everyone was mentally damaged badly after the Tragedy of Duscur. Amir has been speaking with Sadi, explaining to her that she must not speak about her ability to talk to the shadows to anyone but only the people present only. They continued through the forest’s day and night. Careful not to be tracked.

"Cough!" Arisa coughed as she was starting the now feel the effects of the warping spell.

She spit and quickly covered it with snow to hide the blood she coughed. That feeling of fear began crawling to her mind as she saw the blood that she spit.

"Snap out of it....." she hissed to herself as she continued walking.

As much as she wished she could have brought the wagon she stole, they couldn't. It would leave obvious tracks.

"(_Wolf star, are you okay?_)" Blanca barked at her as the group continued to walk through the snow.

Arisa looked down at the little wolf pup that had become attached to her and the other one became attached to Dimitri. Arisa smiled sadly as she picked her up in her arms. Their parents watched silently as they walked beside them.

"I'm okay...." Arisa muttered.

"(_Foolish girl_.)" Blanca's mother said as she stopped, lightly nudged the girl.

Arisa looked at her confused as the wolf motioned to her back.

"You...want me to get on?" Arisa said.

The wolf growled, her form of saying it wasn't going to repeat itself. The girl carefully got on her back; the wolf began walking once more.

"(_Sleep. You need it_)" it said and Sothis translated.

As much as Arisa wanted to protest, Amir quickly used a sleeping spell on her, forcing her to rest. The girl’s light snores were heard as they continued.

"Why did you put her to sleep?" Dedue asked as he helped his sister over a fallen tree trunk.

"Just like Dimitri saved you....she saved me." Amir began, "She is my friend. We look out for each other." She said.

"Amir.....we never got to talk properly but.....I'm glad, to see you are alive." Dedue said and the girl smiled softly to him.

"Dimitri, how are you holding up?" Glenn said as he turned to the young prince.

"I'm alright." He smiled at them as he was using Areadbhar as support.

Arisa shrunk it to the right size for him. Zander ruffled his hair as they continued, but in truth, Dimitri was not doing well. It has become a daily routine these past few days. Dimitri would at first sleep next to his brother and Dedue, then at some point he would wake up, and shuffle to sleep with Arisa in her arms. He did not want to wake up any of them with his screams. His dreams were plagued with nightmares of that day. The flames crimson and burning hot, the screams of knights and the soldiers, and people of Duscur screaming as they were slaughtered by magicians dressed in black. The beheading of his father and Lord of Snowdrop before him. His mother, her face in pure shock and grief, walked into the flames, the woman did not scream as the flames ate her alive. His body trembled each time and Arisa would always unconsciously hug him closer to her, even if she was asleep. But the prince was no fool. He noticed how the color was draining from her face each day. He didn't want to lose anyone else. His brother and friends just barely managed to survive. What about his sister? Is she safe? How will Ingrid react when she learns how Glenn was injured? What about Chris? He dreads when the news reaches him. Chris loved his mother more than anything and was protective of her. While those thoughts ran through his head, Zander's mind was elsewhere. It was clear to him that those magicians and bandits were trained to kill. Not to mention the demonic beast that was unleashed. Glenn and he had barely managed to kill them off with help of the Kuza's men and his father's knights. However, they were killed in battle.

Whoever ordered this damn attack wanted them dead. To wipe out the Blaiddyd bloodline as well as the people of Duscur. To leave no survivors. It was for fucken political gain and quite a few certain nobles came into his mind. The first one was Count Rowe, who has been losing power over time. Despite being a minor house, he had bad blood with The Zoltras House. He wanted their land and wasn't happy with the new political reform his father had proposed. The second noble that came to mind was Count Keilman. Learning that he had sent an army to decimate all those that lived in the mountains in retaliation for the fall of the king....it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Also, Lord Keilman has been trying to track down the Ice tribe that lived in the mountains. The Lord must have believed he would be rewarded the lands for such attack. No luck and he pray he never finds them. His uncle, Lord Rufus? Completely out of the bag because he knows damn well his uncle did not have the brains or guts to do such a thing what’s more, he got along well with the family. Despite knowing his uncle was denied the crown, and the death of his brother, he could easily take the throne, but it made no sense why he would attack his brother at his strongest? Then Lord Arundel came into mind. As much as he hates Sylvain calling him noisy, it was true. Zander was looking at the book of donations to the Church of Serios during his academy days. Lord Arundel would donate every year but suddenly stopped in 1174.

"Who the hell planned this....?" Zander muttered as he looked over to Amir, who had the children get on the other adult wolf, and then to Arisa, who was completely knocked out, the color barely returning to her face.

He looked over to Kuza, who was had the palms of his hand glowing to be able to steer himself properly. The boy felt a pang of guilt as he looked over to the older man, his eyes were bandaged from fighting that man with pale skin. Zander felt useless. Both Glenn and he suffered severely. His left arm is gone and Glenn's right one is gone. Both were weakened badly by the loss of blood and his own injuries were barely healing thanks to the elixir the girls forced them all to drink. Both will have to re-learn how to wield their weapons with one arm. He then looked over to Dedue and his little sister Sadi, who he learned was found buried under burning wood. The fact that she even was alive was a miracle. Both children lost their parents in the burning flames. Lastly, his eyes landed on his little brother. He knew Dimitri was putting on a genuine smile, yet it did not reach his eyes.

He saw his brother kept staring over to Arisa, the collar of his shirt moving a bit, revealing the scar that was around his neck. It looked like the guillotine fell on him. What's more, his brother witnessed the death of their father and Kuza's. Zander looked up to the sky and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What are we going to do.....?" He thought as they all continued to walk through the snow.

He reopened his as he heard the children speaking to Amir.

"Amir," he suddenly said, making the girl turn to him," Thank you. You and Arisa. I'm sorry you two as well as your friends have been dragged to this mess. Looking back....it's clear the attack is for political gain." Zander said and the girl walked up to him.

"When we get back, we'll do what we can." Amir gave him a small smile.

"Get a room you two!!" Glenn yelled and the said two quickly looked away from each other.

"Hmmmm......" Arisa briefly opened her eyes and sat up, shaking her head, "Uuuugghhhhhhhhhh.....what happe-----!!" And instantly Amir used a sleeping spell on her again.

"Annnnndded back to sleep you go." Amir said.

Sadi blinked at this and began to look towards the trees, the birds were chirping and some were shivering.

"Hooooooo?" She said quietly as she slightly tilted her head, "Hello birdies!!!!! How long till we reach the port!!" She yelled out and the birds all stopped chirping.

"Oh boy....." Amir sighs as she looked over to the birds, "Please excuse my friend. But we could use some help. Can you tell us how long to the nearest port?" She said and the others looked at the two girls weirdly.

The birds began chirping again.

"Big Sis, they said we are 5 days away." Sadi said and they all heard Zander and Glenn instantly start groaning.

"But they also said to be careful. Someone is trying to track us down." Amir said and the others looked at each other worried.

"What can we do?" Dedue said as Dimitri gulped.

Sadi blinked again and Amir noticed a small rise in magic in the girl. The little slowly turned her head back to the birds, her voice loud yet clear.

"Distract the ones that want to hurt us. Where are they?" She said, and the other shivered.

"(_You must hurry!!! Find shelter!!! The blizzard is returning!! They will lose track of you!!)_" The birds said and Amir nodded.

"Where is the nearest place we can rest at?" She asked.

"(_A lake is not too far from here!! The kelpie can help you!_)" One bird said and Amir nodded.

"Please lead us." She said and a group of five birds began flying in the east direction.

The rest of the bird flew away in the other direction. Amir was silent as she looked over to the others and then looked forward. She didn't know why, but she felt something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

**\- 3 days later - **

An opened field they had to go through now to reach the nearest port. Arisa was feeling a bit better now as she walked besides everyone, the wolves next to them. During the time Amir put her to sleep, she kept hearing a strange whisper in her mind. It wasn't Sothis, that she was grateful for. The goddess has been manifesting herself, to keep watch over them. She also learned that a kelpie had helped the group while she was asleep. She mentally cursed herself for being asleep that time. She looked over to Dimitri, who was using his father's relic as support and then back to the others. She sighed a bit as she looked around the opened field they were walking through. Everything covered in snow as they continued to walk.

"Hungry...." she muttered softly and licked her lips.

There was something....that was making her hungry. It wasn't food. Yes, she ate some of the dried meat they had been eating the past few days but not even that made her hunger go away. She was hungry...but for what? Just as she continued to walk....

"AAAWWWWHOOOO!!"

A wave of arrows suddenly came their way, Arisa barely managed to use a Ward spell on time shielding them all. The one that warned them was Blanca's mother. The two adult wolves snarled as a group of 10 men dressed in black and their leader was the man that cut off Zander's and Glenn's arm, and cut Kuza's eyes.

"Well, well, well." Otto smirked as he and his men stood 10 feet away from the group, "You kids really did a number on us. Especially since all the damn forest animals kept attacking us, making it difficult to track you all." He said lowly.

"It’s you......" Zander growled as the grip on his lance tighten, "You're the lacky of the man that beheaded our fathers!" He yelled.

Otto shrugged his shoulders as his eyes landed on Amir, who summoned her hero’s relic.

"You humans are dying soon anyway. My order and I'm glad to do it!!" Otto licked his lips and charged at them, his sword clashing with Arisa's, who had a cold glare. Left, right, powerful blows dealt. Amir began to swing her hammer, then slammed it down on one the soldiers that dared tried to attack her.

"Run now!!" Arisa yelled out as she spun to dodge Otto's sword.

"Wait no!!" Dimitri yelled as Hessian’s mother bolted with him, Sadi, Kuza and Dedue on her back, Blanca and Hessian in their arms.

"Heh. Those cold eyes...." Otto snickered as he jumped back, as well as Arisa, "and that stance......only one man and woman in all of Fodlan know how to move like professionals in the darkness. So, you're a friend of Florencio and Sandana...." his smirk grew as the girl's cold expression turned to one of shock.

"You.....now I understand....you work for Thales!!!" Arisa yelled at him and the man instantly frowned.

"Hey now....how do you know the boss 's name? Do you work for Serios..?" He growled and the two clashed once more.

Despite being at a huge disadvantage, Glenn and Zander forced themselves to adapt as they fought off the assassins. Glenn brought down his sword at the chest of once, cutting right through the armor. There was a reason why the armor was demolished easily.

"**Sword of Moralta**....." Otto thought as his sword kept clashing with Arisa's, who's blows were becoming much more.....deadly.

There was a dark look in her eyes as she kept swinging The Sword of the Creator at him. Otto jumped and did a spin kick at her, then folded in her arm to defend her face on time. Amir and Zander fought back to back. The silver haired girl's relic crushed skulls as if they were made of sand, Zander's lance pierced through the chest, Glenn's sword sliced through bodies as if they were made of butter.

"Hungry...." Arisa muttered as she managed to slash at Otto's arm once more.

"Argh." He growled as he jumped back, looking at his arm.

"That sword......." he growled, and the grip tightened," The Fell Star!!!" He yelled out and Arisa's eye became cold, "Kill them all!!! Don't let the servants nor the Fell Star live!!" Yelled out.

_I give birth to these wings to run away from love ― The soul’s reincarnation doesn’t know “love”_

"AHHHWWHOOO!!"

Otto laughed as he saw the girl looked at him confused.

"Why are you laughing?" She said.

"Who said these were the only men I brought?" He laughed.

"THE KIDS AND KUZA!!" Zander yelled out as he and Amir began running to them.

"Glenn!" Arisa yelled out as the two stood back to back, "We need to take these punks down!!" Glenn answered back as they were surrounded once again.

With Kuza, despite the man being blind, he was putting up a good fight even though he was struggling keeping the barrier around the children. He hissed as fire spell barely scraped him. Dedue held his sister tightly as the girl was shaking at the sight of flames.

"No...no....not the fire again...." she whimpered as the memory of the burning sensation of scorching wood fell on her when she pushed her brother out of the way to save him.

Kuza yelled in agony as a wind spell hit him, causing him to shatter the barrier protecting the children. Dimitri shivered as he held his father relic, cursing himself because right now of danger, all of the training disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Then....Sadi screamed.

_Darkness digs everywhere thinkable_

_to arrive at last to the guillotine_

The magicians began to back away as a magic circle appeared underneath the screaming girl, the symbol of the Crest of Timotheos manifested in the center of it. Amir felt the exact same surge of pain through her chest, screaming in pain as the exact same magic circle manifested underneath her. Zander quickly caught her on his arms, Dedue's and Dimitri's eyes went wide as a terrifying creature crawled out of both magic circles.

"DON'T HURT MY FAMILYYYYYYY!!!" The girls screamed in sync as a demonic beast came out of Amir's and a Giant Crawler from Sadi's.

Kuza quickly jumped towards the children as the giant Crawler began attacking everything else but them. The same case with Amir. The girls went limp in their arms. Dedue screaming in worry while Zander tried to fight the magicians. The monsters did not attack them. That was the will of the one that summoned them.

"What on earth....?" Arisa and Glenn could barely process what had just happened as they cut down the enemy soldiers that just kept coming.

"Argh!!" Arisa yelled as Otto managed to stab his sword into her waist and it hurt like hell.

Seeing her own blood ozzy out of her body made her heart rate rise. She was terrified. She was scared.

"You're becoming sluggish." Otto smirked as one of his men managed to pin down Glenn on the ground.

The demonic beasts were killed easily because they were hatchlings.

"Enjoy watching your people be killed Fell Star." Otto laughed as she barely managed to dodge his sword, however, the stone on her chest, its chain was broken, sending it flying into the air, landing a few feet from Dimitri.

"Ghaaa!!" Arisa yelled as she was kicked down to the ground, she could hear the screams of agony of Glenn as a sword was stabbed into his thigh, Zander desperately fighting to protect Amir, Kuza was slashed from behind, and Dimitri suffered a stab wound on his shoulder, protect Dedue and Sadi.

"It's all falling apart......" Arisa thought as Otto was above her and stabbed his sword onto the side of her waist.

The girl's scream was so loud. The adult wolves were killed protecting the children. The chains on Arisa began cracking yet, the minute she turned her head, her eyes went wide as time seemed to slow down. She couldn't activate Time Pulse because of the sorry state she was in.

"Good night Fell Star." Otto as he raised his sword, Arisa was too stunned to move.

_"Didn't I say.....destroy everything that terrifies us....?"_

An assassin raised his sword to finish off Dimitri, the blade piercing through the boy's chest. Everything went downhill. Her mind was shattering as the voice became louder and louder, drowning out Sothis’s warnings.

"No....no...." Arisa mentally screamed as the voice became louder in her head.

"_Do you want it....destroy all that scares us....?"_ It smirked.

Black hands mentally covered her eyes, Sothis was screaming to not listen to the voice, yet....

"NO STOP ARISA!!! DON'T LOCK ME OUT!!" Sothis screamed as chains began to surround the goddess like a cage, "ARISAAA!!" Sothis screamed but it was too late.

The black humanoid figure covered Arisa's eyes and smirked as the girl began to change. Arisa finally understood…..that this was her own voice.

** _"Destroy all those that terrify us." _ **

** **

_The angel’s price is paid, I burn atop a bizarre plate ― Becoming an angel, becoming a machine, while hoping for your light_

**[------]**

At the church of Serios, Rhea suddenly shot up from her chair, knocking it down onto the floor. She felt it. She felt it!! This power!!!

"Rhea?" Seteth said then he felt it also.

Flayn gasped as she also began to feel and the same was happening with Emily. The red haired woman’s eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening to her friend.

"Mother......!!" Rhea whispered and quickly ran out of her office, storming out to the stables, and mounted a pegasus.

"RHEA!!" Seteth yelled but the woman took off before he had the chance to stop her.

"Flayn, get ready!!! Have Beleth guard the Monastery!!" He said he ran to his wyvern quickly.

"What is going on?"

**[---- ]**

Time reversed for only those she chose, for others was too late she could do nothing. The wolves that aided them were gone; their souls departed. Yet, she barely managed to save the young prince, by using time pulse to stop the attack. However, it was different this time. Dimitri's eyes went wide as the sound of bones crushing were heard, Otto screaming in pure agony as he was thrown away. The assassin that was attacking Glenn screamed in pure horror as they were massacres on the spot. Everyone could only stare shocked at the once mercenary, now....

"Ahhhh...ah....RAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

_Sleep. I shall give thee death._

_Sleep. I shall give thee disaster._

_Sleep. I shall give thee death._

Her nails had grown longer like claws, her once brown teal hair had turned a mint green, green like scales were on her cheeks as her teeth turned to fangs.

Two curled horns grew on the left side of her head, her tied hair now completely let loose, sprawled terrifying, also it was snakes. Her eyes had become like slits, yet her right one the Crest of Flames manifested.

"Arisa......?" Amir could barely whisper she snapped open her eyes.

Arisa was no more. Arisa....

Her hands were covered in the blood of those she killed. She raised her head and her scream was terrifying, as if it was a dragon's cry.

"RRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" The girl roared as she threw the arm, she ripped off Otto the ground.

Many of Otto's men began to back away in terror as the girl turned to him, snarling and growling like a beast.

"RAAHHHHHH!!" She roared again.

"KILL HER!!! KILL THAT WOMAN!!" Otto roared furiously as his men charged at her.

Arisa got on all fours and lunged at them like a monster. Glenn, Zander, Amir, Dimitri, and Dedue could not move one muscle as they watched the woman tear apart her enemies gruesomely.

"No....no......this....was what I was afraid of....." Amir wept, "Arisa......has given up her humanity......to protect us...." she said and Zander looked at her horrified.

"Y-You can't be serious....please!!!" Dimitri said desperately as he ran to her, the girl could only cry as she watched her friend keep killing the mages dressed in black.

"Why....why would do that?!" Zander said.

"BECAUSE SHE LOVES US ALL!!! " Amir boomed, "ARISA'S BIGGEST FEAR IS BEING ALONE!! TO LOSE US!! TO LOSE HER FAMILY!! US!!! SHE LOVES US ALL!!! THAT'S WHY!!!" She yelled out as Glenn managed to force himself up and run to them.

"That idiot...." he muttered.

Arisa had no sense. She had no will right now. The only instinct she had, was to destroy all those who dare harm her loved ones.

"Arisa please!!! Come back!!! Please!!" Sothis yelled out in the cage of her mind yet her words could not be heard.

"RAAHHHHHH!!" She roared as she kept killing.

_Those low-lifes who went along with the sacrifice shall be cursed._

_Suffer. I shall give thee thy punishment._

_Suffer. There shall be no forgiveness._

Her eyes instantly darted to the group and lunged at them. Zander raised his lance to strike her, but she went over him completely. He was confused till he saw the next group of Assassins that were heading their way. Otto roared furiously as he grabbed his sword and stormed to the group.

"DON'T THINK YOU WON FELL STAR!!" He yelled as he brought down his sword on Dimitri, yet the blade never came.

_Suffer. I shall give thee thy punishment._

_The sweet scent of death is near._

The young prince's eyes went wide as droplets of blood fell on his face. A sickly gurgling sound was heard, as his friend, stood in front of him, her hand had stabbed through the man's chest, his heart crushed. Arisa threw his body 5 feet away, covered in blood completely as she panted. The once pure white opened field was covered in blood of the angrathans.

"RAAAHHHHH!!" She roared mournfully ad she stormed over to Otto's body, grabbing her sword, and stabbed it repeatedly into him

Everyone could only watch, too stunned to move. Dimitri still felt numb, ignoring the yells of everyone as he slowly walked towards Arisa. The girl roaring to the sky, no humanity in her eyes as her hands dripped with blood. Yet.....

"Please....stop.... that’s enough...." Dimitri hugged her from behind.

Her screaming halted as she slowly turned to look to the boy, who hugged her tightly. He had rested his head on her back, his body shook.

"Please....that's enough... you've done enough Arisa.......please....stop...." Dimitri wept as the girl stared at him for a moment.

He was scared. He was terrified. Yet deep down, he wanted his friend to return. To be the girl that made him smile. To be the girl that taught him to wield a lance properly. A sword. Helped him read. Helped him improve. He looked up to her, seeing the change she went through. Even her appearance changed somewhat but she was still the same. She had that voidless expression on her face, but she looked like a Goddess of Death because of the blood. Everyone else could only watch as the girl raised her hand, gently touching his cheek.

"I......." his eyes went wide as tears fell on his cheeks, her eyes flickering between slits and human ones.

"I....want....." hope was returning to all as her voice, despite sounding possessed, held that of a young girl, "I...want...to...go...home....." she said weakly and Dimitri smiled sadly as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Let's go home....." he said and just when things were to calm down....

_"Chains of Heaven." _

Arisa instantly pushed Dimitri away as golden chains rose from the ground, surrounding her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?" Zander yelled as pillars of plants surrounded them, trapping them inside.

"RAHHHH!!" Arisa roared as she tried to escape the chains to save her loved ones.

"Look at you....you're so beautiful." Dressed in a white cloak, the hood covering her hair and veil covering her face, Rhea slowly walked towards the girl that was trapped in gold chains.

"RRRAAHHHH!!" The girl roared as her eyes were glued to the cage, desperately trying to escape.

Rhea smiled softly as she continued to walk.

"Oh....you look so beautiful... you're finally returning........" Rhea said as she made the chains pull the girl back.

There was a crazy look on her eyes as she kept walking, and watching the girl desperately clawing to reach the children. Arisa's eyes landed onto Dimitri; her roar became louder. The boy laid still on the snow. It was clear to Rhea that the girl wanted to return to her children. It brought a smile to her face, seeing her wishing to save her children.

"That is just like you." She said happily.

"LET US OUT!!!" Glenn yelled out as he slashed at the vines, yet they only fixed themselves like nothing.

"LET GO OF HER!!" Zander yelled and Amir screamed as she swung her hammer yet no damage. Even Dedue tried to help with the axe that was given to him but no avail.

Rhea turned their way and smiled.

"Fear not children. Everything will be over once I give her this." She took out a bottle from her purse and popped it open.

She smiled as she looked at the crimson liquid inside of it, then looked at the girl. She ordered the chains to wrap around the girl’s neck to raise her chin, smiling as she walked closer.

"STOP!!! YOU'LL KILL HER!!!" Amir screamed as she knew immediately what was in that bottle.

"STOP!!" Dedue yelled as the chains forcefully raised the girls chin.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Arisa roared as tears streamed down her eyes as Rhea began to hold the bottle over her lips.

"It's alright dear.....just a little longer and all this will be over!" She said sweetly.

Unknown to all, Dimitri moved his head slightly, his grip on Areadbhar became deadly as his other hand gripped the stone that Arisa owned. The boy slowly rose, anger unlike before rising in his chest. He could hear a voice. It was different. It was kind yet it kept desperately screaming to stop this woman. To stop her from turning his friend to something she never wanted to become. The bottle was now only a few inches from Arisa's lips.

"It's alright. It's all over." Rhea smiled.

"NOOOOO!!" Amir screamed as Arisa roared then....

**"TEMPEST LANCE!!" **

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone's eyes went wide as a left hand went flying into the air landing in front of the cage, bloody. The woman screamed furiously as she held her wrist, where once her left hand was. The bottle with the crimson liquid shattered onto the ground. The boy sent another blast at the bottle, causing it to burn to ashes.

"AHHHHHH!!" Rhea screamed as she stepped back, looking up furiously at the one that dared attack her.

"Thank you....." the voice whimpered as he stood in front of Arisa, Areadbhar glowed as he held it, his eyes were cold and furious as he glared at the woman who dared try to turn his friend to something she wasn't. The chains let go of Arisa, who stared at him with wide eyes. The cage of vines undid themselves, the group scrambling quickly and charged at the woman, Kuza stayed behind to protect Sadi.

"YOU BITCH!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!" Amir screamed as she brought down her relic on the woman, yet a woman easily dodged and kicked her away.

"I never seen that relic...." Rhea growled as she spotted her hand and ran towards it.

"NOOO!" She screamed as Kuza sent a fire spell to it, burning it to ashes before her.

Dimitri glared at Rhea, who gritted her teeth as the group stood in front of her prize. The prince pointed Areadbhar at her and growled coldly. Her dress became even more bloody as her blood spilled onto it.

"You dare try to harm my friend....? To turn her forcefully into something she isn't?! You just made yourself the enemy of the Royal Family of Faerghus!!! Say your name before we take your life!!" Dimitri roared.

"Grrrr....." Rhea growled and warped away.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Zander yelled but the woman was gone.

"Who was that?" Dedue said.

"I have no idea...I honestly don't...." Glenn said as they turned to Arisa, who was on her knees, staring at them.

"Arisa......" Dimitri whispered and his eyes went wide at the girl's words.

"Please....strike me...down...before...I...HURT YOU ALL!! AAHHHHH!!" She suddenly screamed and gripped her head, thrashing around, trying to fight back the urges to kill everything in her sight.

"The stone!!" The voice said to Dimitri, "Give her the stone!!" And the boy ran towards her, trusting the stone to her chest.

It began to glow a bright dark green, Arisa screamed as it seems magic was being sucked out of her, the horns, scales, even the tail that she had, began to disappear, her eyes returning back to her original color. Her screams of agony made everyone flinch as seconds seemed like hours. The glowing stopped, her appearance was back to normal, the Crest of Flames appearing on the stone. Arisa began to fall to the ground but was quickly caught by the prince.

"Arisa!! Arisa!!" Everyone yelled at her, but she did not move.

Her skin was covered in veins, her condition horrible. A bit of blood dripped from her lips.

"Please!!! Please Arisa!!" Dimitri wept as the girl opened her eyes weakly, every bit of strength she used to gently caresses his cheek, his tears falling on hers.

"I'm....so....happy...." she wept as she looked around, everyone alive, "You're...all....safe......" were her last words before her world went black, his hand dropped heavy to the ground.

"ARISA!! ARISA!!" Everyone yelled her name as they tried to use some form of healing magic.

_Tsukiru (Burn away) ― Tsukiru… Tsukiru.. (Burn away… Burn away…) _

_Burn to nothingness, burn away_

High above the clouds, the Knights of the Kingdom rode the peagues, and on the ground, were calvary. The ones leading the sky were Emily and the ones on the ground were Lord Rodrigue and Gustave.

"FOUND THEM!!" Emily yelled as she ordered her kinshi to dive down, her eyes went wide at the sight.

Assassin and mages dressed in black, massacred, the group of children all huddled together plus two wolf pups with them. She spotted the adult wolves dead, arrows and swords piercing their bodies.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!" Rodrigue yelled and his eyes went wide when he saw Amir, and the girl Dimitri was holding, who was in the worst condition.

Emily jumped off her Kinshi, landing a few feet away, then bolted to them. The others quickly moved out of the way as she made her way to Dimitri, the boy crying loudly as the girl in his arms did not move. He turned to her, crying. Lord Rodrigue and Gustave, running towards them, the medical team behind them.

"What......happened?" Was all the older woman could say as Amir was sobbing into Zander's chest, the boy holding her tightly.

"Please.....help her!!"

**[--------]**

"Rhea!! What happened?!?" Seteth said as the woman had returned to the hiding area in the forest, holding her left arm, now it no longer had a left hand.

"I...I...I was so close!!! She was so close!!" She yelled out, unable to comprehend that her prize was taken away.

"That doesn't matter right now!!" Seteth said as he ripped his coat, tying the cloth around her wrists, "You need medical attention immediately!!" He said.

Rhea swallowed her pride but nodded. He will pay. He will pay. He will pay!! HOW DARE THOSE HUMANS RAISE THEIR WEAPONS AGAINST HER!!? SHE WAS THERE!! HER MOTHER WAS RIGHT THERE!! HOW DARE THEY?!

** _"I will not forget this....PRINCE OF FAERGHUS!!!"_ **

##  **Chapter 31: Eternal Flames: Part 2: Insanity:End**

**[-------------------------------------------]**

** **

** _Songs used: _ **

** _Drakengard 3: Exhausted/Growing Wings_ **

** **

** _Drakengard 3: _ ** ** _deemed Invasion/Corroscience. Armisael, Ezrael_ **

** **

** _This chapter was nerve wracking. After many chapters, the curtain has fallen. All of them have been affected horribly and the most part, the result of the burden of knowing the future and the years of trauma from both her past life and current life, have finally crashed down on Arisa, shattering her mentality even if for a moment. Despite the complete urges she had to kill in her chaotic state, there was the single remaining instinct that kept her from fully losing it completely. She completely locked out Sothis. She locked out all reason. The voice she heard was her own voice. This a reference to my favorite manga, The Ancient Magus Bride, where Chise hears a voice as she was being attacked, and causes her to fight back. _ **

** **

** _Sadi and Amir being able to understand animals but also summon monsters to their aid is a reference to Linhardt’s and Hapi’s support conversations. That ability isn’t strong yet but you’ll see it in the future. Arisa’s transformation a bit of a reference Corrin’s from Fire Emblem Fates. _ **

** _Also, Dimitri cutting off Rhea’s hand felt so satisfying to write for some reason. The liquid that she was going to give Arisa was her own blood, to accelerate the process of Sothis and Arisa becoming one. That would have ended badly if she succeeded. _ **

** **

** _Originally, I wasn’t going to have Dedue’s sister live in this story but in the end, I changed my mind. I just want that man to be happy, he deserves it. So do expect Sadi to appear during the Academy phase. She’ll be fun to write. Best friends with Hapi. Also, she is the same age as Lysithea._ **

** **

** _When I chose songs to use in my stories, I usually chose them because they tie deeply with the lyrics. The next chapter we will see the aftermath of everything and whose voice Dimitri heard. Around chapter 34 or 35 is when the next time skip will happen and soon, The Academy phase will begin. _ **

** **


	35. Chapter 32: Aftermath: Results of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the story The Lost Heir of Serios by tee_cup angel on AO3 (Archive of Our Own). So credit for the original idea of the dream loop dance goes to her. By the way, I highly recommend that story.

** _[Authors Note: Okay so there was some confusion on the previous chapter. Arisa only has HALF of the Sword of the Creator_ ** _(see chapter 17**) and has it welded into her rapier. But she still called it The Sword of the Creator because it's easier to remember. But most of the time she just calls it a rapier. It did manage to keep some of Arisa's sanity intact, that's why she was barely able to speak with Dimitri. ]**_

** **

**[----------]**

_“Sing with me a song...of birthright and love.....conquest and fate....silence and blood…”_

** _Falling._ **

** **

** _Falling._ **

** **

** _Falling...._ **

_"Ah....I know this feeling...." she muttered softly as the heavy feeling from her eyelids began to go away ever so slightly._

_This gentle feeling, she felt a long time ago but she does not remember when. Such a feeling almost as if a fleeting dream. The fall made her feel light as a feather and she knew she was safe. She didn't feel this fall was dangerous. Yet the feeling of the back of her mind was there. She felt she forgot something but what?_

** _Slow._ **

** **

** _Slow._ **

** **

** _Slowly _ **

_Slowly she fell and slowly yet gently her feet touched something wet. Her eyes began to open as she looked around. It was the haunting lake from her dreams, yet the water was not black like boiled blood. Quite the opposite, it was clear. Pure clear crystal blue water as movements created small ripples on the surface. She could hear very faint singing as she looked around. Honestly, confusion is what filled her face as she began to walk. The song that she heard sounded familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger quite to it. She felt gentle hands hold her own, she turned, she was dancing with someone. The music became softer and more majestic. She hummed softly and wanted to look around yet._

_"Focus. Do not break contact. Concentrate." The voice sounded familiar._

_Childish, haughty, yet stern and wise. The song repeated, yet different this time. The figure in front of her changed to that of male, whose face was a blur, yet she could tell they were looking at her with tender eyes. Again, the two danced slowly and gently. This person was being gentle, as if she would shatter in his arms._

_"Who are you?" She asked and they shook their head, gently kissing her forehead, whispers in her ear yet she could not understand it._

_She felt safe. Happy even. Someone or many wanted her to be safe._

_Day after day, the same dream would repeat itself again. The familiar songs, the familiar childish voice. The beautiful lake. Yet each time she danced, it was always the same person with the childish voice, telling her to focus, and then it was a new person present. It was sometimes a man, sometimes a woman, and at times she could not tell if it was a man or a woman._

_"Focus. Do not break contact. Concentrate." It was always those same words when the dream repeated itself. _

_She did not mind. She kept singing. Humming to the songs. This felt real yet not. The lake never turned muddy again. She wondered why. But she knows she is forgetting something but what. _

_"Focus. Do not break contact. Concentrate." They repeated and she nodded. The blue waters of the crystal-clear lake would wrap around her body like a warm blanket, healing her. _

_The dream repeats once more._

** _[-----------] _ **

"What on earth........?" Emily could barely process everything as she was examining the young girl in her clinic.

It's been a week since everyone was rescued in the Keilman mountains and the others were making a recovery. Yet, she could not believe her eyes as she, Sophia and Gregory had their hands hovering over their friend, who despite being in the worst condition of the group, was.... recovering at a regular pace.

"I-I...never seen....someone so......feeling at peace. “Sophia could barely chock out as Tharja was monitoring the girl’s condition.

"Then it was a good thing she went rouge." The dark-haired woman smirked, and Emily glared at her.

"Excuse me?!?! Arisa here nearly lost her humanity if it wasn't for Dimitri's influence keeping her sane!" Emily said angrily and the woman shook her head.

"I don't think you understand Emily." Tharja said as she was grinning at the pissed off red-haired woman because someone was challenging her knowledge, "I am a dark mage. I know the dangers of the dark side of humans like the back of my hands. What happened here is simple. The girl was building up not just any kind of magic, dark magic. Negative emotions." She said as she projected a glass cup.

"Oh....I get it." Gregory said as Tharja had the glass cup slowly filled with water, "Arisa's emotions have been building up. She rarely ever expresses her own anger or her own frustrations. What's more....with the years passing by and her and Sothis becoming one, forcing her to adapt, means there was bound to be excessive magic that did not properly change. Combine that with her internal conflict, it was only a matter of time, " he saw the glass cup overfill, " till that power over flowed, making her snap." He said.

Emily looked at the two stunned and then back down to the girl, who's two streaks of white hair had become mint green, yet her brown hair that faded to teal, remained the same length.

"Then you're saying....." Sophia could barely process the conclusion.

"Yes!!" Tharja clapped her hands, "The girl has purified herself!!! She kept holding herself back for far too long and now she will be able to properly wield the power of The Divine Dragon!!" She grinned, "However, the girl will make a recovery. It'll take a while for her to fully adjust to change but she'll adapt. Emily, you know what this means." She said.

"I do." The woman said as she shook her head, a soft smile on her lips, "Her growing phase is over. She's still human, thank goodness for that, but now, the agony she was suffering through is over." She said as she walked to the door, "You guys keep watching over her, I'm going to see how the others are doing." She said.

"By the way," Sophia said as the woman slightly turned to her, "Rensen said those prosaic arms for Glenn and Zander will be ready in a few days." She said and Emily nodded as she left the room, closing the door.

The woman let go of a long sigh as she walked down the hallways of her clinic. This whole week was a complete utter nightmare. First, the rescuing of the kids. Next the trial that was put on Count Keilman, all three royal children denied the crown. Followed by them learning that the same day the Tragedy of Duscur occurred, there was an attack at the Empire and Chris and Gina did not survive. Rufus has fallen into depression and has ascended to the crown, things going downhill fast. Despite it being proved that the people of Duscur were innocent and victims, about half the people of Faerghus still blamed them for the death of their king. She had to put down mob groups that tried to attack Kuza, Amir, Dedue and Sadi. She was grateful that there were people that did try to defend those children and shamed the ones that attacked them. What's more, one of her spies learned that a victim of Cornelia's magic experiments managed to escape the woman. Hapi was the name of the young girl, the same age as Alexandra. They helped her escape to Lord Lonato's territory, and she found refuge at a Church there.

"What's more......if Zander's testimony is correct....the woman that tried to force Arisa to drink from a strange bottle...." she muttered as she stood in front of room 10, Dimitri's room.

She knocked on the door like usual and heard a soft ‘_come in_’. Opening the door, she went in, closing it softly. There on the comfortable bed, the room that was the splitting image of his own, the young prince sat silently as he watched the older woman walk up to the desk, grab a chair, and sit next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and the prince spoke.

"How is Arisa?" It was always his first question to her.

"She's doing well. Dimitri....you saved her. She's going to make a full recovery." Emily said and the boy felt tears of joy fall from his eyes.

"I....I'm so happy......I'm glad...to hear some good news....after....everything we went through....." he wept an Emily smiled sadly, "First...mother...father...the knights....then being hit with the news that Chris and Gina....also....." the boy's hands balled into fist, hitting his teeth, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?! WHO DID THIS!!?" He yelled furiously and even Emily was taken back by his outburst.

"Sigh....you have every right to be angry." Emily sighs, as she crossed her legs, "It's alright to cry. It's alright to hate. To be angry, but do not let those emotions control you. Dimitri, you said you heard a voice." The boy looked to her and nodded

"I did. It was after Arisa pushed me out of the way. I... know I was out cold for a bit, but I heard the voice of a girl. She was screaming, begging for that woman dressed in white to stop. When I said who was there, she was surprised I could hear her, even if for a few minutes. She said to stop the woman or else Arisa would be gone forever......" He said as he looked down to his lap.

"Dimitri......." Emily took a deep breath, "What you heard, was the voice of the fae that watches over Arisa." She said and he looked at her shocked, "It was only for a few minutes, but Arisa had unconsciously sent some of her power into you when she pushed you away, to protect you. It enabled you to not only hear the voice of that fae, but also use _Tempest Lance_, which is a highly advanced move. After using it, she said her last words to you, thanking you. After that, you cannot hear her anymore." She said as the boy smiled sadly.

"I...wish I could thank her...the fae." Dimitri said softly and Emily nodded.

"Sadly, you have to wait till Arisa wakes up. Also....could you describe the woman?" She asked him, "If his description matches everyone else, then...." she thought, and Dimitri nodded.

"The woman was dressed in white, her hair completely covered and a veil over her face. Even in my furious state, I managed to see she wore a ring on her right hand." He said.

"What did the ring look like?" Emily asked.

Dimitri was silent for a moment then spoke.

"I know for a fact....only higher up officials of the Church of Serios wear a ring with the Crest of Serios on it." He said and Emily closed her eyes, her hands bawling to fist.

"So, I'm guessing, you're not exactly a fan of the Church of Serios........." she said and his eyes were void of emotion as he spoke, "No, I'm not." He said and Emily spoke.

"Dimitri, for everyone's sake and yours.....you are not to say one word about the woman you saw." She said and he was about to protest but her eyes made him freeze, they were the same eyes Arisa had when she was in her chaotic state, "Not one word. I already gave the warning to everyone else also. I understand you do not agree but right now, we do not need a war over heads. Not now." She said.

"Emily....you...you have the same eyes...." he said as he noticed they faded to red to a mint green.

"I do." Emily said carefully, "And if the church learns, we do not need the wrath of the_ sky dragon_ on us." Was all she said and left the room.

"Grrrr.........Rhea.....you.....you....messed up big time....." Emily growled furiously as she stormed down the hallway, furious.

What the hell was wrong with her sister?! Was she that desperate for the return of their mother?!? But at the same time, Emily could not blame her. She prays that one day Rhea will realize her mistakes and atone for them. But for now....

"I need to pay my family a visit....." Emily huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Sophia and Gregory, both of you oversee the clinic. I'll be back in a few hours." She sent a telepathic message as she began to walk to her office in the clinic.

"Emily please tell me you aren't going where I think you are?" Sophia responded as the woman slammed her door shut to her office.

"I am. It's been 5 years." The woman said, her appearance changing to that of an adult, her clothing of a kinshi rider, her hair grew to mid waist, turning to a dark emerald green, her bangs curled as they covered her pointy ears.

She warped herself into the village near the Cathedral, behind in an alleyway. Once she was clear, she walked out, looking like one of the knights. Honestly, it's been a long time since she walked around freely like this. She felt many people began muttering as they stared at her, yet she continued forward as if nothing. She was a proud Nabatean and she was going to fight back if Rhea even tried anything on her. She kept walking till she reached the Academy. Many began whispering when they saw her as she continued to walk. She could hear mummers that she was beautiful and had a powerful aura.

"Is she Seteth's wife?" And that instantly made her want to vomit.

The woman rolls her eyes, giving everyone the message that she wasn't. And fate likes to strike her where it hurts at times. From down the hallway, she spotted Seteth and Flayn carrying a few books, also they were speaking with the boy named Beleth. They were caught up in their talk till Flayn turned her way, her expression morphed into shock, dropping the books she was carrying.

"Flayn what's w------!!" Seteth said as he turned to the direction his sister was looking at and he froze.

Beleth was confused as he looked back and forth between the three. Flayn was the first to make a move, her footsteps soon turned to fast pace ones as she began running towards the woman, and the said woman had a small smile as she opened her arms, the girl jumping to them.

"AUNTY!!!" She yelled out so loud that many turned their way.

Emily chuckled as she caught the girl and spun her around, holding her up in the air like a child. Many watched in shock at the scene as the woman gently put the girl down, patting her head.

"It's been five years Flayn. I see my little fish has grown." Emily said as Seteth slowly walked towards them.

"Is it really you? Is it?!" Flayn said and Emily chuckled.

"It's me." Was all she said with a small smile as she looked up to Seteth, who could barely speak.

"_(We need to talk. Get Serios._)" Emily said in a chilling tone that all those present except Seteth and Flayn, flinched at her sudden change of tone.

Emily spoke in their ancient language, the language of the children of the goddess.

"_(Serios....is in no state to----!!!)_" Seteth was interrupted but the sudden growl of the woman, whose eyes became furious.

"_(I know very well EXACTLY why she is the state she is in.)_" She growled.

Seteth had no choice but to listen before things went south. And when things go south when Noa is present, it means hell was coming.

**[--------------------------------------------]**

"And this is called a whale. Adorable isn't it?" Amir said to the young girl Sadi who nodded at the picture book the older girl was reading to her.

A week has been since their rescue and things just haven't been the same. Surviving angry mobs, then the cold glares she was getting from half the lords that voted Duke Rufus to the throne, followed by the news that Chris and Gina have been killed too. This week was just a walking nightmare. Amir has yet to hear any news from Emily regarding the condition of her friend. Thankfully she can speak with Zander and Glenn, who are recovering. Even more that she has yet to report that both her and Arisa just committed taboo on Zander and Sadi, _aka, blood transfusion, _making the two-gain crest. Worst of all, they were Major Crest.

"_(Star, are you alright?_)" She looked down to Blanca, the little wolf pup who grew deeply attached to her friend, and slightly shook her head.

"_(Don't feel sad.)_" Blanca said, "_(Mama protected us. I'm sure she would scold us all if she saw you all sad. Hessian has been watching over Justice. Though Justice is sad also that he lost his mama, we hope he will be okay. But, will The World be okay?)_" the little wolf pup said as Sadi looked at her sadly.

Amir looked over to the next-door bed, where Dedue was asleep and then the bed next to his, where Kuza was asleep also. Emily decided to keep them all in the same room for their safety just in case anyone tried to assassinate them. Where was that woman anyway?

"Sadi, I'll be back. I'm going to check on the others." she said and handed her Blanca.

The young girl nodded as she watched her friend leave, gently closing the door behind her. As far as Amir knew, things...have become strain between Ingrid and Glenn. She was wondering if she should check on Zander first as she was a few feet from Glenn's door. And right when she was about to knock, she could hear a heated argument inside between Glenn and Ingrid.

"And Zander it is." The woman instantly turned and went two doors down, knocking.

Hearing the usual come in, she opened the door, revealing a living like bedroom that was warm and comfortable. She had to admit Emily knew how to keep her patients comfortable. She looked over to the bed, where Zander sat. His left arm was bandaged and was wrapped in healing bandages to help heal the internal damage that was done. The prince turned and smiled softly as Amir came in, closing the door behind her

"I was going to check on Glenn but hearing him and Ingrid argue, I decided not to. Is that wrong?" she asked as she made her way to his bed and sat on the edge next to him.

"Well, it's not." Zander said as he shook his head, " I get Ingrid is tense, but she really needs to stop it. The people of Duscur are not to blame. As much as even Lestia wishes to pound it into her, it will take time for her to learn. You can't force someone to change in one night. The realization will come to her. By the way, you should have seen the way she reacted when she ran into Sadi the other day. She couldn't bring herself to say no to the girl when she asked her about horses." He chuckled as he saw his friend smile sadly.

"Zander, listen." Amir began, "Arisa and I will most likely stay for at least till the end of this month or when she wakes up. After that, she and I must leave the Kingdom, even if we don't want to." She said and Zander sat up straight.

"Amir, what is going on?" He said and the girl looked up to him.

"Arisa....suspected that there was foul play involving the death of one of Edelgard's siblings. That it may have a connection to the assassins that were sent to kill us but also......Chris and Gina......" she said and Zander frowns at her words.

"Sigh..you two never been the type to sit quite huh?" He sighed frustrated and nodded, "I suspect foul play too. But.....are you really leaving?" He said to her.

"We have no choice. At the rate it's going.....it's only a matter of time before Cornelia finds out that Arisa and I were the girls that cussed her out 7 years ago for publicly humiliating Alexandra." She explained.

"Okay, that is understandable." He nodded, "I'll inform Rodrigue to set up a horse for you and Arisa. But for now....umm.....maybe you could sleep next to me?" He said playfully but Amir's answer made his soul leave his body.

"Sure." She said as she light pushed him to the side a bit for her to lay down next to him, on his chest, "You kept sleeping on my chest why we travel so return the favor. Zzzz....." her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Zander felt like he had died and went to heaven. He has had a crush on her for quite a while. Great...now he understood how Dimitri felt.

**\- 2 hours later -**

Emily had returned, warping back to her office, beyond furious with her verbal battle with Rhea. Even people on the second floor of the monastery could hear the furious roars of anger coming from the two women, thankfully they were speaking in their native tongue. Everyone was terrified. No one could believe the huge family dispute that was going on. Flayn told the others that her aunt, Rhea's older sister, has come to visit and discuss something personal. Look how that turned out. The doctor spat out angrily in front of Seteth that Rhea literally just caused the royal family of Faerghus to declare them enemies because of what the woman did to the child. Seteth confused at what was going on, asked for Rhea to explain and Emily just kicked him out, saying this problem was between Rhea and her.

"I HOPE YOU REALIZE THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSE SERIOS!!" Emily roared furiously in her office as she slammed her hands on her desk.

She turned back to her human appearance, her hair back to normal as well as her eyes. The woman slumped onto her chair, pissed. She grabbed her wine bottle she always had hidden underneath her desk, popped that lip open, and began gulping down the wine like no tomorrow. Thankfully she had a high alcohol tolerance. It takes at least 4 wine bottles to get her completely drunk.

**Knock knock**

"Emily?" And the woman instantly put the bottle away because that was Sophia's voice.

"Cough!! Come in." The woman said as she wiped her lips, confusion crossed her face as she saw it was her and Amir, "Can I help you two?" She said as the two women walked over to her desk and sat down on the chairs.

"It's regarding.....Sadi...Dedue's little sister." Sophia said while Emily raised an eyebrow, "So uh....you know the stories of the Four Lost Saints right?" Sophia began with a nervous smile, her hands intertwined but shaking.

"I do. One of my apprentices I gave my name to along with my blood. I did not want my bloodline to end should I have been killed; my Crest would continue on. It was the same with my brothers Aubin, Timotheos and Chevalier. Wait, Chevalier gave his blood to both Melody and an apprentice of his. What about it?" Emily said.

"W-Well.......you know the method of blood transfusion, right?" Sophia said and then it clicked.

"Amir.....you did not......." Emily choked and Amir burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!!! But I had too!!! I was so desperate during that time and did not want Sadi to die!!!" The girl wailed and Emily pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry....I already had plans to take in Dedue and Sadi along with Kuza. Dedue wishes to serve Dimitri as his retainer as a thank you for saving his life. Sadi will be serving Lestia. Those two girls have become friends. I'll modify Sadi's earring so it can hide her now new crest...ugghhhh.....anything else I am supposed to know?" The woman said,

"Zander." Amir said and Emily snapped her head up.

"Arisa gave him your blood....to save him." Emily went out to the balcony and screamed profanities that the people outside ran for their lives, covering the ears of the children.

"The only other ones that should have my blood are House Nuvelle!!" The woman boomed as she stormed to her office, slamming the balcony doors shut.

"And House Nuvelle is dead technically because the stupid Lords of the Empire." Sophia hissed back and Emily just glared.

"Look...." the older woman sighed, "Did she seal away the Crest?" Amir nodded, "Good!!! Then me sacrificing two rib bones was worth it!!" She said.

"Excuse me what?!" Both females yelled out while Emily had her arms behind her back.

"The Crest of Noa along with the Crest of Timotheos are the only Crest that does not have Heroes Relics in the past. So....naturally we make one for them. Rensen still had left over material from the bones he used to make yours Amir. So naturally, I instructed him to use that left over. It is enough to make two more Relics compatible with your Crest. However, I will need to harvest some of your blood to make two new Crest stones." She said, and Amir's face turned to a scold, "Hey, I hate the method of making Crest Stones also, but this will give us an advantage. One will be for Sadi and the other.....will be for someone else." The woman said.

"Then explain you sacrificing two rib bones!" Sophia said, mortified.

"One of my ribcage bones was used to make Zander's prosthetic arm. I had requested Rensen to make it so it can turn into a lance in a way. It is called **Airgetlám.** Named after the sword wielded by Sir Bedivere of The Knights of the Roundtable. Catch my scheme?" Emily giggled, "Lastly that second rib bone was made into a ring. That will be locked away for another five years till I find someone worthy if it." The woman said.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice......" Sophia groans into her hands.

"Too bad!! You're too deep in already!" Emily cackled as she turned to Amir, who was just shaking her head.

"I question your sanity right now." Was all the woman said as Emily cackled proudly.

**\- Days Later: February 7th -**

**\- Dream - **

_The flames of hell were in her eyes as she danced. The flames of hell danced as she jumped in front. The flames of hell danced as she wailed loudly, holding onto tightly to a boy. _

_"I......." even as these Flame of hell dance, memories began to put into her as she held the hands of the one dancing in front of her._

_"Focus." The childish voice repeats but this time, she fully looked at them, as realization hit her face._

_"This is a dream." She said._

_The entire place began cracking like glass, yet the shattered pieces did not leave a terrifying sound, instead, fragments of glass floated gently all around them, each piece replayed a different memory of her own. Both from her past and present life._

_"Phhheeewww!!! Thank goodness!!! You finally remember!!! I was begging to get worried!!" That's right, that voice belong to the little gremlin that has been with her all her life._

_"So...this?" She muttered as the familiar name rolled slowly on her tongue._

_"That's right...you are...." What was the word again? _

_"Friend." Sothis said with a matter of fact voice._

_"Friend. And I am......." Sothis finished her sentence "My friend." _

_"Correct." She said and Sothis smiled._

_"Arisa, you're okay. Dimitri is okay. Zander, Glenn, Kuza, Amir, Sadi, Dedue, they are all okay." Sothis smiled kindly to her as she held her hand._

_That's right, she was starting to remember words. Even people. Language. _

_"That's right....that's right....that.......WAIT IS EVERYONE OKAY?!?!" And everything and every memory came crashing down on her like a tsunami._

_Sothis began groaning and nodded._

_"Yes the children are safe!! Everyone is!!" Sothis said and a wave of relief fell on Arisa._

_"What...what happened? The last thing I remember is....I screamed after seeing Dimitri stabbed and....that's about it." She said and floated to a green glass shard that was replaying the battle between her friend and Otto._

_Arisa raised an eyebrow as she walked over to it and eyes went wide as it showed her...._

_"I'm no longer human....." she muttered as she watched herself rampage killing those men and then defending her friends, but..._

_"Wait...who is this?" She said confused as she watched the woman dressed in white trap her in chains and tried to force her to drink something but then Dimitri came out of nowhere._

_"HOLY CRAP!!!" Arisa screeched as she backed away, witnessing the boy literally go partly time skip mode as he used Areadbhar at the woman, slicing off her left hand, saving her from nearly being forced to drink whatever it was._

_Sothis nodded her head as she had her eyes closed then opened it._

_"Worry not my friend, you are still human despite going half dragon mode. Even if you could fully transform to a dragon, your human and Nabatean blood would no longer clash and coexist with each other." Sothis smiled as she saw her friend watch Dimitri thrust the stone Elder Bara had gifted her to her chest._

_"Okay first off!!" Arisa began as Sothis raised an eyebrow at her, "Just how much damage did I take?! And what do you mean I'm still human?!" She said._

_"You heard me Arisa." Sothis uncrossed her arms and floated around her, "You're still human despite you and I have partly become one. Thank Dimitri and half of my body kept you sane. You had so much magic builds up, also because of the results you did not properly express your emotions, you snapping saved us both." Sothis said as she stopped in front of her._

_"Meaning?" Arisa said and Sothis began groaning._

_"And I thought you were the wise one!! Did the fall on the snow destroy half your brain!!? Unbelievable!!! I shall explain then!!" Sothis huffed as he floated to another glass shard and touched it, showing a memory of Arisa playing Fire Emblem Fates with Female Corrin, Azura explaining to her what a dragon stone is. "Real pieces of useful information you have in this find of yours. So much history also!!" She giggled mischievously and Arisa holed her eyes._

_"So, the stone Elder Bara gifted me...was a dragon stone. And Dimitri thrusting it into my chest....caused it to become in tune with me." Arisa muttered as Sothis floated to another glass shard that glowed blue._

_"Correct!!" Sothis beamed like a child that won a piece of candy, "By the way, this memory is interesting." She looked and Arisa instantly went pale because it was a YouTube video her Theresa and her brother watching._

_Poor Theresa turning beat read while her and her brother began howling in laughter._

_"YOU'RE ALWAYS A SLUT FOR MEN (CLAP) GETTING (CLAP) PE-----!!!! _

_And she instantly punched it, shattering it. She does not need Sothis to know what that means, not the shit she and friends would do back then. Theresa had a huge crush on Claude back then. Can't blame her though, she had a crush on Dimitri and Edelgard and her brother had a crush on Marianne._

_"Oohhh!!!! It was getting interesting!!!" Sothis pouted._

_"Believe me, you don't want to know that one." Arisa said embarrassed as she covered her face with her right hand, shaking her head, "Anyhow, I need to wake up. I just hope...things haven't gone downhill." Was all she said as the world around them began to turn to different colors of dust._

_Sothis smiled softly as she held her friend's hand. It was time to wake up. They face the world, together._

** _\- End of Dream -_ **

"DIMITRI!!! DIMITRI!!!" Sadi yelled out down the hallways as the girl was running, trying to find his door.

"Whoa!!" The girl yelped as she ran into Glenn and Ingrid was next to him, "Sadi is everything alright?" He asked as the blonde girl made a bitter face.

He and Zander were given the okay to leave the clinic, now having fully recovered but they would come to visit Dimitri and Arisa since the other two weren't cleared yet. The girl jumped up and down and it was starting to annoy the older girl.

"Arisa is gone from her bed!!! Emily has everyone searching the entire hospital and no one can find her!!" Sadi said and shock filled the two.

"Amir is literally in panic mode!!! That's why I was yelling out to see if Dimitri has seen her!!" Sadi said.

"It's not just Arisa missing!!" The three turned to see Sophia, "That little white wolf is missing also!!" Sophia panted, "Where the hell is, she?!" The woman yelled out as she ran down the hallway and accidentally slammed into a wall.

"How long has she been missing?" Ingrid said.

"Umm....." the girl began counting her finger and then grinned, " 2 hours!!!" And Ingrid passed out right there on the floor.

**[-----------]**

_"Hmmmm...hmmmm..hmmmm in time flows~ see the glow ~ of Flames ever burning bright ~ " _

"Oh my~ you have a beautiful voice. Have you considered joining the opera in the Empire?" The sound of snippets was heard inside a shop as a young woman cut forest colored hair to mid waist length and using a brush the removed the knots carefully.

"I like singing but in front of a big audience, no thank you." The girl chuckled as the woman curled her hair a bit and braided part of her hair like a headband.

After 20 minutes, her hair done, she paired and thanked the woman, heading to the next shop, wearing clothing that could be ordered.

"This is the last dark green mage dress. Say girl, I must say, you look well. You seem happy." The female shop vendor said as the girl smiled to her a bit mysteriously.

"Let's just say.....I'm happy to have made a recovery." The girl said.

"And you should have left a note!!! I bet you 2 silver that the entire hospital is in a panic right now!!" And she ignored the angry yell of the goddess that was right by her ear.

"Enough Sothis." Arisa let go of a sigh she used her magic to change into her new clothing, and paid the lady, before she left the store.

She wore the stone Elder Bara gave her on her chest like usual but used magic to hide the Crest of Flames on it.

"Enough? Of course not!!" The goddess said as she saw the wolf pup Blanca barking happily to them.

Arisa picked her up and smiled sadly at her.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? What about your friend?" She asked and Blanca barked.

"(_Don't worry Wolf Star!! Hessian may not look like it but he's tough_!!)" Blanca said and Arisa hugged her gently.

Just when the girl was going to start walking around, running footsteps headed her way, she turned when she felt a hand grasp her own. Once more, like when the two reunited, blue eyes investigated her own. Arisa smiled sadly as she saw who it was.

"F-Found you!!" Dimitri panted, completely out of breath as he held her hand.

She looked like she was about to disappear. Arisa turned to him and bent down a bit, the boy letting go of her hand as she patted his head gently. She really did miss everything. All that mattered to her right now, was that her friends are alive and well.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Dimitri." Arisa smiled warmly as the boy looked ready to burst into tears, "I'm back." Was all she said, and the boy hugged her tightly, turning to a sobbing mess in her chest.

"YOU BITCH!!!"

And the sweet moment was ruined when Amir began storming over to her like a raging storm. For once in her life, Arisa really did fear for her life.

"I need to run." Arisa said and tried to make a run but Dimitri's arms around her tighten as he looked up to her with a frown.

"You brought this upon yourself." Was all he said, and Arisa felt betrayed, Sothis was howling in laughter.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE CLINIC WHEN YOU AREN'T CLEAR DAMMIT!!!" Amir roared furiously and everyone could see hot tears streaming from her eyes.

Arisa let go of a sigh, closing her eyes, waiting for Amir's punch to come at her but it never came. Instead, she locked in a tight and warm embrace from her friend, who became a sobbing mess on her shoulder. Dimitri smiled sadly as he let go, allowing the two to be together.

"I thought we lost you.....I thought you died.....after what you did saving us....." Amir wailed as Arisa gently patted her head.

"There there........." Arisa said softly, "It's alright.....Its alright....I'm back." She said and her friend looked down at her, Arisa wiping her tears with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, what happened to the stoic and blunt face you usually have?" Arisa teased her a bit and Amir sniffed, and sent her a small glare.

"Let's go back to the clinic. I'm sure we all have questions."

**[-------] **

"YOU'RE LUCKY YOU JUST RECENTLY WOKE UP OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU AN ASS WHOOPING!!"

And Arisa felt like she was being scolded by her past mother. Emily was beyond furious the minute she saw the girls along with Dimitri return to the clinic. Arisa with a fresh haircut and new dress (_temporary_) until her original clothing is fixed.

"Yeah yeah I get it." Arisa waved it off easily while both Sothis and Amir face palm at the rather blunt answers.

"You sure have gotten bold all of a sudden....." Emily said coldly with a dangerous look in her eyes that reminded her when Sothis was angry.

Unfortunately for everyone else, she was already using it.

"Sigh....." Emily flipped down on her chair, "At least let me update you on everything that went down these past weeks." She said and Arisa twitched.

"Rufus is now the new King of Faerghus and things were going downhill but thankfully a slap from one of his concubines (_Girls: How many those the man have?)_ made the man snap out of it. He's going to go through with the political reform King Lambert was going to do." She said and Arisa slowly uncrossed her arms.

"What........?" She could not believe what she was hearing.

Lord Rufus, despite fucking up big time with poor rules and such, is actually....going to...hold his ground?!

"Yeah. Even I'm shocked." Emily admitted, "It's going to be a ugly battle these next few years but.....to think the man will do what he can....in honor of his brother. I......I'm happy." She said, "Zander had been officially made Duke Alphonses of Aubin territory and the King has ordered to start sending supplies to help the villages that have been damaged. Zander has his work cut out but, he's doing very well. The people of the land see Lord Alexander in him. He is communicating with his people and helping. He has my full support. Also, good news. Your herbal shop is ready. It is fully stocked, and you hereby now have your own territory." Emily said and handed the documents to her.

Arisa quickly took them, her eyes scanning the papers rapidly, but one question left her lips.

"_Emily, what happened to Christophe and Cassandra?"_ Her heart pounded rapidly waiting for the news.

Emily frowned as her eyes casted down to her desk, her voice grave when she spoke.

"Christophe has been executed by the Church of Serios....Cassandra turned him in. It was rumored that.....he was involved in the Tragedy of Duscur." She said and Arisa stood up, too quickly.

"What?!?! But...but......but!?!?!" She could barely speak.

"I know, I know!!" Emily gritted her teeth, "I presented evidence after evidence in my investigation that he was innocent, but he was still executed!!!! Zander is beyond furious towards Cassandra and Lord Lonato.........is grieving....." she said, "Rhea right now is in a very tight situation...this basically was her way of showing what will happen to those that challenge the church.......Arisa...the day you were nearly forced to drink...whatever that was....it was someone from the Church of Serios......" she said.

"Who was it?" Arisa said coldly.

"Unfortunately, that information I cannot tell you. And because Glenn decided to say it, the relationship between The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and The Church of Serios, has become strain. Just like the Empire....just like with the Alliance......" she said, and Arisa slumped down on her chair.

"Another thing....." She looked up to Emily, "You and Amir need to leave." She said the girls were confused, "And I mean you need to leave like in two days. Rhea is sending Church officials to come and bring you girls to join (**_force_**) the knights of Serios. You heard of Abyss, right?" She asked.

"I have." Amir raised her hand while Arisa lightly shook her hand to show she knew a little bit.

"Good. Well basically they plan to lock you girls down there. Seteth will be arriving soon along with Beleth. Make sure to get everything you need." She said and the two nodded.

"Amir wait," Arisa said to her friend, "You head back to Remire Village. I have some business to take care of at the Empire." She said and Emily looked over to her confused, "Dimitri told me what happened...about Chris and Gina. Also, my plans to Shambhala are ruined. I'll be killed in an instant if I set foot there, but I know for a fact if I can sneak into....Aegir's territory...." she muttered.

"Why Aegir territory?" Emily said.

"Duke Aegir works closely with Those Who Slither in the Dark. I have a hunch and, I'll be taking on a different persona." She said that was all that was needed.

**\- 2 days later - **

Dimitri was silent as he and the others watched the church officials walking through the hallway of the clinic towards Arisa's room. Beleth was put in charge to collect Amir. However, the boy along with many were barely able to hide the smirks they had on their faces when shock filled Seteth when Emily opened the door and revealed no one was in there.

"What?" Emily said in horror.

Glenn had to admit, she was a good actor.

"W-Where is she?" Seteth said and Emily shook her head.

"I do not know.....she must have snuck out." Emily said and was internally smirking.

"Seteth!!" They all turned as Beleth ran up to him.

"No running on the hallways!!" Emily said angrily and the man quickly gave her an apology.

"I am sorry, but back to the matter at hand. It's the other girl, she's gone also." He said and Emily passed out right there on the floor, sending Seteth and Beleth in a panic state as they tried to revive the woman.

"Wow." Zander chuckled as he and the others were way down the hallway where they could not be heard, "Emily is a really good actor. Well, we know why they had to leave. I'm glad we got to say our goodbyes to them. Won’t be seeing them for a long time." He said and the others snickered.

"So," Kuza said as he turned to the young prince, "Did you say what you wanted to Arisa?" He said and Dimitri smiled sadly.

"As much as I wish she could stay, I know she can't. Maybe one day, I'll confess to her again, and hopefully, she will accept my feelings." He said and Lestia snickered mischievously.

"Which also means you want to court her!!" She giggled happily while Dimitri sent her a glare.

"Oh, shut up." He said to her and Lestia could not believe what she just heard.

"EXCUSE ME?!!? DID YOU JUST TALK BACK TO ME?!" She screeched and he smirked at her.

"Yes. I believe I made myself clear." He said and Hessian in his arms, barked in approval.

**[--------]**

"So basically, Florencio is now taking care of Kaimu. Along with the update Emily gave us regarding what we did in Ordelia territory, The Alliance found the letter that was left on the body you cut in half, and have been forced to acknowledge their mistake of turning their backs on House Ordelia. With that, even the Church is trying to cover up evidence that Those Who Slither in The Dark were involved. Hahah!! Things are only getting even more messy!!" Amir said cheerfully as she and Arisa rode through the sky in their disguise of Himeko and Mei.

Emily lent her wyvern to head back home.

"Emily told me what happened with Lysithea. Thanks to the Crest surpassing spell you taught her, the girl's life span has been partly restored. For now, she'll be able to live till she is 40 years old. And!! As a bonus, her new name is Lysithea von Zoltras. Emily really took a liking to her. Dedue, Sadi and Kuza will be under her protection if anyone tried anything on them, they'll suffer her wrath." Amir said.

"I'm glad things worked out." Arisa said as they stopped at a waypoint in the sky, "Head to Remire just like I said. You've been gone long enough and I'm sure dad is getting worried." She said she handed her friend a letter to give to her father, "I'll be back soon. I promise. After all," she smirked as she closed her eyes and then reopened them, raising her right hand as her nails grew long, "I'm not alone anymore." She smiled and Amir grinned at her.

"Be careful out there my friend. And Blanca," she looked at the wolf pup in her arms that nodded, "Watch over her." Amir smiled.

"HYAA!!" Both girls yelled as they snapped the reins of their wyvern and pegasus, Amir to the west and Arisa to the east.

"(_Wolf star!!! I'm looking forward to our time together!!_)" Blanca said and Arisa nodded to her.

"I'm looking forward to it also. I swear to your mother I will take care of you." Arisa said and Blanca licked her cheek.

Feh and Red Hare nodded to each other, welcoming the newest addition to their team as they flew through the sky. Arisa undid her disguise, revealing the clothing she was wearing, the original clothing that Byleth wears and her hair was put in her usual ponytail. The clothing was going to be temporary but for now, it will do. She looked over to her sheath rapier on her waist and the new relic in her hand.

"I do wonder....." she looked at the hand like a skeleton relic with the Crest stone of Serios on it, "where did Emily get this? I don't remember such relics existing........" she muttered.

_What Arisa did not know at that time, was that she was wearing Rhea's left hand that was cut off, made into a relic by Rensen(not even he knew). During the rescue, Emily found the cut off hand buried under the snow. The flesh was burned off but like always, the bones of the children of the goddess were much stronger than any material in the world. So, Emily's way of cursing out her sister in the most indirect and coldest way possible, turned the left hand to a relic like the Fetters of Dromi. Plus, the woman went through Arisa's belongings and removed the Crest Stone on the girl's bow that was gifted to her by Claude and Judith. It was modified so it can work with the Crest of Flames._

"Hmmmm........." she thought as she flew through the sky, "What else changed? Just how much damage did we really cause?" Arisa muttered as she looked up to the sky.

_"Just what happened exactly while I was asleep?" _

**\---?????? ----- **

** _Hungry......_ **

** **

** _Angry......_ **

** **

** _Hate..._ **

** **

** _Kill....._ **

** **

** _Devour....._ **

** **

** _Envy....._ **

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Incredible!!! He....he survived the second phase!!"

Chained like an animal to a stone bed. Needles after needles after needles penetrated his skin. Injection after injection. Cut after cut. Agony only grew more and more. He had to endure. He had to endure. He won't allow harm to come to his sister. To his beloved also. He won't allow harm to fall on them. No now. Not now.

"Arghhh.......are....we.....arghh!!! Done?!" He growled out as his right eye began flickering between two different symbols.

"Tch." He heard the voice of that disgusting pig, Duke Aegier, "If he managed to survive.....that means he will become worthy of the throne!" The man growled as he chewed his nail.

"Now now Duke Aegirs," Solon, oh that's right, that was his name, "We have yet to see if he survives the the final phase. If he does, then we have achieved our goal but if not, the experiments will continue to the other girl." He said as his men moved the boy back to his cage.

"I much rather him die!!! This boy is far too dangerous if he survives!!" The Duke said and the boy began snarling at him.

"You must....want me to kill your....son when I get the chance...." the boy laughed angrily and anger filled the Duke.

"YOU SCUM!! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SON!!" The Duke roared angrily.

"I'm joking.....that boy...is far too innocent....." the boy in the cage said weakly and the Duke's fist shook, "But I do wonder....what will happen...if he learns what you done...to the Imperial children.....?" He smirked and Solon had to kick out the Duke before the man murdered their test subject.

Solon frowned as he turned to the cage where the boy no longer looked in pain, as a matter a fact.....something, changed in the boy. His attitude...even....

"You're staring." The boy's tone went cold, "What? Aren't you happy that your little test subject survived? If I make it through the third stage, you'll have your goal." He said.

"Hahah, that may be so. But you sound arrogant boy. What makes you think you may live?" He said the boy's aura shifted to....almost that of.......

"I will. I must. I will not allow any of you to continue experimenting on my sister and my wife." He said coldly.

"We'll see boy. We'll see." Solon said as he left the room.

The boy was silent and waited a few minutes before his soft laughter became one full of insanity.

**He won't allow it. He won't allow it. He won't allow it!!! **

_"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!!! EVEN IF IT COST ME MY SANITY!!" _

**Chapter 32: Aftermath: Results of Change: End **

**[------------]**

** _Hopefully this chapter cleared up a few things and you all saw the aftermath of everything. Also, I'm sure many of you want to know what exactly went down between Emily and Rhea, but that part will not be shown fully till in the future for various reasons. Also, the fact that Rhea ordered the girls to be locked up in Abyss was to make sure they did not escape her. So, I'm sure you can imagine how pissed she's going to be when Seteth and Beleth return with the news that they are gone. And Emily turning Rhea's hand to a relic, yes I'm a cold bitch at times (oooooohohohoho!!!)._ **

** **

** _The dream loop Arisa was trapped in was inspired by the story _ ** _The Lost Heir of Serios by tee_cup angel on AO3 (Archive of Our Own). **So credit for the original idea goes to her. By the way, I highly recommend that story. Also, the joke of the YouTube video is an actual video on YouTube, basically saying what your fire emblem ship says about you. My friend and I were howling while watching it. **_

** **

** _Also, yeah I can be cold as heck times. But I'll clear up a few things. I honestly really do love Rhea and Edelgard. As later chapters come, I decided to take the route where I slowly have them reveal their true personality. Just because right now Rhea is on the enemy list, does not mean she is actually an enemy. The same case is with Edelgard. I love those two, they need a hug but seriously need to talk things out. _ **

** **

** _Next chapter or two takes place in the Empire so do expect some surprise meetings soon!! _ **

** _Till next time!!!_ **


	36. Chapter 33: Boiled: Part 1: Memory's Ghost

There were things Arisa hated at times when memories of her past came back into view as she walked through ravaged towns that people did not have the best of luck in. Her memories of days she would volunteer in homeless shelters to help the people serve hot meals to those who have no home. When she would help give out the necessities these people needed. Even money to help them. Those days brought her joy however, in the world and time she lived now, such things were not available here. It's been a month since she and Amir parted ways and things....just seem not well these days.

"These people......" Arisa muttered softly as she walked through Dukedom of Aegir, "The air around here....is that of a tyrant despite the land and town is buzzing with activity." She thought as Red Hare walked beside her, Feh perched on her shoulder, and Blanca in her arms.

"These people are not happy even if the town is bustling with life." Sothis said as she manifested herself.

"Agree." Arisa said as she walked up to a merchant, "Hello there, if it be alright, _may I ask you on what tea you have_?" She said and the merchant slightly widened their eyes.

Anna taught her and everyone in the company the secret language that merchants at times used to gather information. It is only to be used when it is necessary. Not to mention the words used by thieves also. The merchant nodded and allowed her to enter their tent.

"Honestly I am surprised a girl such as yourself knows the codes." They said as the two sat down.

"I'm a mercenary." Arisa said, "Anyhow, can you tell me what I want to know?" She said and they nodded.

"The town may be filled with life, but it is nothing but a hollow shell. The Duke is nothing but a tyrant since power was stripped from the Emperor. But…there have been rumors that there have been sightings of strange people dressed in black. Has everyone on edge since the news of the Massacre of House Ordelia has happened. The Alliance Lords are in shambles!" He said and Arisa and Sothis cringed.

"Has....there been any news regarding the death of The Imperial Prince and Daughter of House Vestra?" She asked.

"Ah that.....sad thing is it occurred the same day as The Tragedy of Duscur. Tensions with the Kingdom and the Church have become strain since all the seven survivors said that someone with the uniform of the church attacked them." The merchant said and Arisa bit her lip.

"First the Empire....then Alliance...now the Church has to worry about The Kingdom....

Sigh....Rhea's rule is beginning to slip....it only worsened when Christophe was executed despite all the evidence Emily presented that he was innocent. Also, learning from her, Zander was nearly sent to Abyss because of how he played everyone like fiddled. Makes sense why he was also denied the crown despite him being the oldest....about half the lords hate him." She thought as Sothis looked at her worried.

"By the way," her attention returned to the merchant, "that wolf pup, it is a rare Canis lupus Arctos!! Are you selling it?" He asked.

"Hell no!!" Arisa said as she hugged Blanca tightly to her chest, and Feh on her shoulder hissed loudly.

She would be damned if she did such a thing.

"Oh...umm...I did not need to offend you." He said as the two stood up and walked out the tent, "Do be careful though. Rare ones like this one are hunted down here." He said.

"I know." Arisa said and handed him a gold coin, "Thank you for the tea. It was lovely." She said and began to walk away with Red Hare.

5 minutes passed since she spoke with the vendor and began to look around, like usual, buying a few things. But she wasn't stupid, she felt eyes on her, by the towns people but also, she spotted a few magicians dressed in black. Thankfully they only saw her as a mercenary passing through. She made her way to the port where she saw ships for fishing, trading and such coming in.

"I forgot that this place was near the ocean." She muttered as she looked out to the sea.

She missed the sight of the ocean. She took out her map and opened it, sitting down on the wooden port. Red Hare was nearby as she looked at the map.

"Caspar's house territory is nearby.......along with Bernadetta....still...." she looked over to the hill on her right, far in the distance, a manor at the top surrounded by forest of deep green, "Duke Aegirs manner....." she said.

"What do you plan to do?" Sothis said to her as she also looked at the map.

Arisa looked at her new relic on her hand and looked over to Sothis.

"We're going to pay a visit."

**\- 1 hour later - **

"Oh, Lady Kiana!!! It is an honor!!"

As much as she hated the Duke....she and to admit the man had good style when it came to keeping his manner looking well.

"Duke Aegir, it has been half a year hasn't it?" Arisa smiled as she was back into her Kiana disguise as the Duke welcomed her inside.

Like usual, the manner inside looked like a typical noble house except orange this time. A bit too much orange for her taste.

"Yes, it has!!! I am quite surprised!! Should I know you would have come, I would have prepared the finest teas for you!" The Duke said happily as he rubbed his hands together.

"It is alright." She smiled, "I also apologize for dropping by like this. As an apology, I brought some rare jewels from Sreng. I hope this will be enough." She said as she handed him the bag filled with rare orange topazes.

"Oh!!! Such rarity!! No worries Lady Kiana, this is more than enough!!" The Duke smiled.

"Fat pig doesn't try to hide his greed!!" Sothis huffed as she floated behind him and began mocking his speech in a hilarious way as the Duke spoke.

"So, why have you come?" The Duke said as he led them to the guest table where they sat, Sothis behind him making funny faces, Arisa trying not to laugh.

"I've heard that you have a beautiful garden of rare flowers and herbs. With your permission of course, I would like to pick some for my magic research, as well as to see the royal archives." She said.

"Unfortunately, the royal archives cannot be accessed by her but I'm sure Lord Arundel would let you if you head to Enbarr. But I'm sure my family's archives could help also!! May I ask why you need to have a look?" He said.

"I want information!!" Sothis mocked his tone and patted his bald head.

"Well, a famine is rising near your territory and it is killing many livestock. I learned of it and have been looking at records to see what kind it is so I can create the medicine needed." She said the man went pale.

"Oh....oh!!! If the livestock are affected.....then....ohh!! I understand!! Please do be careful Lady Kiana and I also thank you for such help." He said.

"No worries." She smiled.

After that talk, the woman headed to the garden and not to her surprise, she found Ferdinand but also a young boy who looked about a year younger than him but had a more, feminine look.

"Oh!!! Lady Kiana!!" Ferdinand said as he spotted her and the other boy turned, nearly making the older girl freeze.

"_Oh why does the world hate me at times....."_ Arisa internally groaned as she recognized the boy.

"I had no idea you would come today!! Let me introduce my friend. This is Forrest von Nohr!! He's from a minor house here in the Empire!!" Ferdinand introduced a young boy with dirty blonde hair that was curled, light peach skin, and wore cute pink clothing of a troubadour.

In his hand, he held a book.

"Like me, he possesses a minor Crest except is.....what was your Crest again my friend?" The boy asked.

"Minor Crest of Dusk." Forrest sighs as he turned to her, bowing politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kiana. I have heard stories about you. I must say, an interesting choice of clothing." The boy said and Arisa felt attacked.

"I'm pretty sure he is criticizing your taste in fashion. " Sothis snickered while Arisa looked like she got punched.

"Forrest!" Ferdinand said, "I apologize on his behalf. He tends to.....speak regarding fashion." He said and Arisa shook her head.

"I-It’s alright. These clothes are temporary anyway." She coughed, "Anyhow, if it be alright, I'm going to have a look around the garden. Your father has granted me permission to pick some herbs from here." She said.

"Is this regarding the famine affecting livestock?" Forrest said and she nodded.

"Hmmmm.....I know it is not my place but may I recommend using herbs that grow in the dark? I heard they have better effects." He said and Ferdinand looked over to him.

"Trying to promote House Nohr, now are we?" The boy said.

"Never lose the opportunity!" Forrest huffed.

"I'll think about it." Arisa smiled as she patted their heads, walking past them.

Looks like the two could barely process what she just did to them. They have never gotten their heads patted before.

**[--------] **

"_(Can you tell me what has happened here?_)” She spoke in the language of fae to a couple of pixies that were resting in the rose garden.

The little ones were surprise hearing her speak their language but nonetheless, nodded

"_(The magicians dressed in black come here often. We think it is those of the darkness_.)" One said and Arisa bit her lip, worried.

"(_But they leave the children alone. The Duke has been on edge lately. We have a sense of some sort of magic under the manor)_." One said and Arisa frowned.

"The main place for experiments would usually be at the palace.....so....that means they separate their victims......" Sothis said.

"Excuse me?"

Arisa turned and saw Forrest walking towards her. Seeing the pixies did not fly away meant that the boy was filled with positive energy. That's good.

"I was surprised to see you talking to the fae. It is rare to see someone outside my family's territory speak it." He said and Arisa choked, "Usually only my aunt Corrin and uncle _Kamui_ speak it. I miss them but they have left Fodlan to travel around the world with their spouses. It...felt nice seeing someone else speak it. Our territory is mostly in the mountains of Fodlan's Fangs, where it is usually dark. It's nice to see the sun." The boy said as he stood next to her now.

"One needs the sunlight when needed. It does wonders for inspiration." Arisa smiled and was internally yelling.

So that means there is a male and female Corrin and Leo in this world?!!! Does the universe hate her or something!? The boy nodded then spoke in a whisper.

"Listen.....I...don't know if I should be saying this but...be careful with the people dressed in black clothing. Something doesn't feel right about them." The boy said.

"I know." Arisa said, surprisingly him as she turned to him, "That's why I am here." Was all she said, and he smiled softly.

"Forrest!! Your aunt is here to take you home!!"

That was Ferdinand's voice calling out to him.

"It was nice speaking to you!!! Hope you come visit House Nohr one day!!" Forrest grinned as he ran down the stairs of the garden.

Arisa suddenly got the idea to look over the balcony to see who exactly had come to pick him up and to her surprise, only one woman with unholy huge melons, wide hips and perfect curve body, long curly locks of light purple hair, that had the aura of "_ara ara one-san!!_" come into her mind, and always sent shivers down her spine.

"Aunty Camilla!!" Forrest ran into the wide arms of the grown woman who cooed happily hugging her nephew.

"And the Duke is drooling like a mangy mutt at the sight of her!!" Sothis said as they saw Duke Aegir try to speak of the woman, who just brushed him off as she began walking away with her nephew in her arms.

The girls saw Forrest say something to her and the woman turned to look up the balcony, her eyes locking with Arisa, who froze on the spot.

"Yeah...umm....note to self.... don’t piss her off." Arisa thought as she felt Camilla's eyes staring into her soul.

Arisa gave a small wave at her and the woman gave her a motherly smile because the boy seemed to be talking excitedly, and then began to walk towards the carriage, where the two got in, riding off.

"I don't even want to imagine if that was Leo or Xander." Arisa let go a sigh of relief as she saw the carriage ride away.

But she still felt shivers down her spine as the carriage went away. Like if Camilla was looking back. Back to the subject at hand, she had to hand it to the Duke, who had an excellent taste in the garden set up, making it look majestic as heck as she walked down the pathway, picking a couple herbs and maybe stealing a few seeds from the plants. As she made her way back to the mansion and down the hallway, she stumbled upon someone she did not expect to see here.

"Oh!!! My if it isn't Lady Kiana!!" It was Tomas, or should she say Solon.

The older man slowly walked towards her and smiled kindly. What the hell was he doing here?

"My you have a grown child. How have you been? I am surprised to see you here." He said to her and Arisa gave him a soft smile.

"Same to you Tomas. It has been nearly half a year." She smiled.

"It has. I'm assuming you've come to pick a few herbs because of the famine, correct?" Tomas said and she nodded.

"Correct. Also, I've been doing research regarding ancient magic. I'm hoping it has a few answers I need to complete the medicine. Ancient magic of the Gods is very interesting reading about I'll admit." She said and Tomas twitched.

"Catching him on the web huh....?" Sothis snickered in her mind.

"It is quite rare hearing someone so young researching such subjects." He said carefully.

"Well, I do wish more books of the ancient history of Fodlan were available but sadly most libraries in Fodlan do not have them." She said as she rested her hand on her cheek, "My country freely shares the history of our lands because we do not want mistakes of the past to repeat. So, when I came across a book regarding the ancient history of Fodlan, I couldn't help but search for more. Especially information on ancient magic or stories of the False God that drove people underground." Maybe she is taking it a bit too far saying this but hey, if she wants results, she needs to take risks.

Seems the smile on Tomas grew a bit.

"If you are researching such subjects, I recommend going to Abyss. It's a closed off area but I'll be more than happy to show you the way." He smiled and Arisa could hear police sirens in her mind.

"I'll take you up on that offer another day unfortunately." She said sadly, "It was nice speaking with you Tomas. Have a good day." She smiled and left but she could feel the man's stare on her back.

"I feel like you just dug our grave." Sothis shook her head as they arrived at the entrance of the mansion and spotted the Duke.

"Shambhala we can't go but who's to say we can't stir up a bit of dust?" Arisa said back to her as the Duke noticed their presence.

"Ahh!! Lady Kiana, I assume everything went well?" He said and the girl nodded.

"Yes. I got what I needed. Thank you very much Duke Aegir for letting pick herbs from your garden. I must say you have good taste!! It was very lovely!!" She said and she was doing this on purpose, stroking his ego.

"Ahaha!! Thank you!! Are you leaving already?" He said and she nodded.

"Unfortunately, I must. I got a message regarding one of the medicines tests my medical team did. Hopefully with this we are able to get the results we need for the medicine." She said as she showed the small basket of herbs.

"I hope too. Good luck!!" He said and the girl walked out the door.

The Duke could not help letting a sigh of relief once she was gone. He knew the girl was smart but something about her kept unsettling him, it was as if her eyes could see the very depths of one's soul.

**\- Later at Night- **

With her appearance back to her original, Arisa has snuck into the woods around the manne_r (40 feet away),_ hoping she could find something regarding what the fae said, but no luck so far.

"Shhhh...." she reassured Red Hare who was a bit restless.

"Why didn't you rent a room at the inn?" Sothis said as she said Arisa crossed her legs and got into a meditation position.

"It's faint but....I feel.....life....wavering...." Arisa explained as she placed her hand on the ground, "Who are you........?" She muttered.

Even Sothis has noticed the change in the girl since the two have half fused together. It's almost as if she has become wiser.

"Hmmm....now your older years are beginning to show themselves. The real you." Sothis thought as the girl closed her eyes.

Something was going to happen. That the two knew.

**\- Under Aegir Manner- **

He waited...and waited....waited....waited....his mind going back forth between the images of his siblings and beloved, praying they are safe. Praying nothing happened to them. He prays he survives so that the burden does not fall on his sister. He prayed to the goddess to live. The final phase. He survived the implantation of the Crest of Serios...now....

"I need to live....I need to live...." he gritted his teeth as he looked at the broken mirror that was across from his cage.

His hair was no longer brown, his eyes lost their color, his skin was scared with cuts and such. He was angry......his mind barely staying in one piece, the only thing keeping him from going insane is the memory of his siblings and beloved. He heard the door open and saw the man Solon smile at him as he stood up.

"I am surprised you are still alive." He said to the boy, "It is time." And his men grabbed the boy, and took him to the stone table, where they strapped him down.

"Just so you know......." the boy began speaking, "just like my sister ripped your eye out....I'm bringing you all down with me." He said and Solon frowned.

He waited, he waited. His eyes traveling all over the room. Taking note of everything. Taking note of every shelf and book. Taking note of the door. He meant it. If he goes down, he's bringing this place with him.

"First injection." One mage said as he injected the first substance.

"Arrrghhhh!!!" The crimson liquid injected into him made his veins pulse all around his body as it began to spread.

He screamed horribly as the second injection was put, his scream becoming louder and louder. Solon frowned as he watched the process. The boy was showing results that were surpassing the imperial princess.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed even more and began trashing but was held down by the chains.

**_Pain, so much pain. Make it stop. _**Final injection, in.....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**He meant what he said. If he goes down, he's taking them down with him. **

**[--------------]**

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!

Out at the woods, even the town, the explosion reached all ears. Arisa snapped out of her meditation state, her eyes widened in horror grabbed her bag as fast as she could. At this point, she didn't care if she wasn't in disguise.

"FERDINAND!!!" She screamed as she jumped on Red Hare, the pegasus neighed loudly as he flew towards the burning manner, fear filled her as she prayed the boy was okay.

**[----------] **

** **

** _Tick tock._ **

** **

** _Tick_ **

** **

** _Tock._ **

** **

** _Tick_ **

** **

**Tock.**

Flames were all he could see, the piercing roar he could hear. It was his own voice. He could hear his name being called. The young boy forced himself up, shaking his head as his vision readjusted. Flames surrounded everything. He stood up, his left arm broken, the skin burned. He hissed as he tried to walk.

"Ferdinand!" The young boy was quickly hugged by familiar arms, and looked up, his vision a bit bloody.

"Father....what...what happened?" Ferdinand could barely say as his father quickly hugged him.

"That doesn't matter right now!! We must leave bef-----!!" The man quickly hugged him tightly.

**"RRRAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **

The boy turned stiff as stone as he recognized the roar...the roar of a demonic beast. He could barely turn his head as he saw some type of humanoid thing, their face a covered in scales, a black beast human like body, eyes glowing red and long silver hair. It has featherless wings that looked like bones. It roared angrily the minute its eyes landed on them.

_"YOU WILL PAY!!"_ It roared and with its clawed hands, it grabbed a burning pillar of wood, throwing it at them.

"No!!" The Duke yelled as he held his son tightly, but the attack never came.

**"THORN!!"**

The pillar of wood burst into pieces as lightning struck down from the sky. The young boys’ eyes widened as familiar clothing came into his view yet, this person was different.

"GO NOW!!" The older girl screamed at them as she tossed the Duke a healing elixir.

"Who are you?!" The Duke said.

"It doesn't matter right now!!" The girl roared, "Get out of here now!!! Go!!" She roared as she quickly put a barrier over them.

The Duke didn't care at this point and grabbed his son, bolting for their lives. Arisa glared and then turned back to the target; her heart froze.

_"H-Hegemon......"_ she choked out at the huge monstrosity in front of her.

It roared furiously archer, its eyes following the Duke.

"_YOU WILL PAY_!!" It roared.

"It's a male....." Arisa muttered as she unsheathed her sword, charging at it.

"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" It roared at her as it raised its arm and slashed at her.

The girl could barely dodge his attacks and her own attacks on him were barely making a dent.

"Fine then......." she growled as her stone began to glow, her hair began to turn mint green, two curled left horns grew on her head, her right eye manifested the Crest of Flames, "Ahhhhh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Her song became a dragon's cry, almost like sorrowful song as one wing sprouted on her back, as well as a dragon tail.

The Hegemon roared its song back to her, the two lunged at each other. Slashing, jabbing, at inhumane speeds.

"Are you sure you are okay using this power?" Sothis said in her mind as the two dodge another slash.

"I am. I'm putting this person to rest." Arisa said as she sent a Thron attack at the beast, managing to burn off one of the wings.

It roared at her as it turned its head, the white long hair finally moved from its face revealing....

"Chris.....?" No, no, no!!!

The man roared at her furiously as it slashed at her and ripped her apart in two. The girl barely managed to use time pulse again to dodge the attack, barely by a hair.

"CHRIS!!" Arisa yelled out his name yet nothing.

He only roared at her like a monster as he grabbed another Pillar of Flames and threw it at her. She flapped her one wing to get some air, and reverted to human form, jumping high in the air, Red Hare swooped, quickly allowing her to land on his back.

"I need to find an open spot.....if I can stab my sword in there....I may....tch...be able to force him to become human...." she said as Red Hair dodge to the left, a bolder had come their way.

"There!" Sothis said as she pointed to the chest, "A Crest stone!! Shatter that thing!! And fast because those insects are on their way!" She pointed down the road, mages dressed in black as well as imperial troops.

They could see The Duke a crying mess as he held his son tightly. Arisa gritted her teeth as she began to focus her magical energy into her sword, its power acting as it began to glow gold.

"Now!! Unleash our true power!!" Sothis yelled as Arisa jumped off Red Hare, diving towards him, "YOUR WILL AND MINE, ARE NOW AS ONE!!" The goddess roared as the two raised the sword.

Chris roared to her as he readies his own attack at her. The blade glowed an eerie gold, said to rip apart the heaven's themselves. She pushed all her might into this attack. It was the least she could do, to help her friend.

** _"SUBLIME HEAVEEEENNNNNN!!!!" _ **

The sound of glass shattering was heard through the Territory of House Aegir. All everyone could do was stare at the bright light in the sky.

_"So, the Fell Star....consumes the darkness itself." _

**\--- The Next Day - **

Groggy....groggy.... everything hurts. The sound of waves...the salty scent. He knew this scent.

"The...ocean....." ah, so some of his sanity returned, for a moment.

The boy rose to his knees, shaking his head, nausea hit him like a tidal wave as he slapped his hand over his found, gawking, almost vomiting. He looked at his arms, covered in scars and then his hand rose, touching his cheek.

"Scales....." one eye was still red like a beast while the other was gray, his long hair had become pure white.

He began to look around, seeing they were on the shore of an ocean, a land that once held a house? He slowly stood up, limping as he tried to walk properly. There was suddenly a pounding in his head as he began screaming.

"No....I...can't!!" He roared as he kept looking around, the urge to eat suddenly came into mind then his eyes landed on.....

"Blood....." he muttered as he spotted a body nearby.

He scrambled to it as fast as he could, his eyes went wide as they landed on the person.

"I...know....Arisa...." he instantly began to back away, looking at his hands, his vision specks of blood appeared.

"I killed her...I...killed...---!!" He was suddenly slammed down onto the ground, his right eye went wide as he began to snarl at the person that dared challenge him.

"CHRIS IT'S ME!!" Arisa yelled out as the older boy kept snarling at her.

"Ghhaaa!!" His strength was beyond superior to her and he quickly rolled her over, pinning her down.

"RAAAAHHHHH!!" He roared at her face; the girl was terrified at what was done to her friend.

The right ride of his face still had the scales of his Hegemon form and his right eye the white around it was black and his pupil red, like a ghoul, even the red veins.

"Chris....please." she said, and he snarled at her baring his fangs at her yet the name that left her lips, "**CHRISTIAN** STOP ITTTTTT!!" She screamed.

His eyes went wide, and he quickly let her go, grabbing his own head as he trashed around, trying to remember who he truly was. She was surprised he reacted to the name. The boy looked up to her and lunged again but this time, Arisa raised her right arm and...

"HIIIISSSSSS!!" He sank his fangs into her right shoulder, she could feel him drinking her blood, which was very alarming.

"GET HIM OFF!!" Sothis screamed and Arisa was going to try and push him away, feeling a portion of Sothis power being stolen but...

"What....?" He began to slump, and she quickly sat down, even if she could still feel him drinking her blood.

The boy unlatched, gulping down the iron taste, he slowly looked towards her face, her eyes were wide, scared, yet worried.

"I......" his voice, it sounded human, "I.....I'm sorry...." was all he said and passed out cold.

"Chris!!! Chris!!" She yelled and noticed his wounds began healing, her eyes going wide as the Crest of Flames and Serios projected above him.

The Crest of Serios shattered and only the one of Flames remained. His wounds began healing and a single streak of mint hair appeared on his hair, his scales disappeared but unfortunately his right eye remained the same.

"Is he alright?" Sothis said as she felt a bit weakened.

"I think...what about you?" Arisa said she turned to the goddess, who shook her head.

"I think he may have stolen some of my power." She said and Arisa snapped her neck her way.

"What?!" The girl said and she carefully put him down.

She looked around and thankful Red Hare, Blanca and Feh were safe. She spotted them near the trees in the forest.

"Where exactly...did I warp us?" Arisa said as she stood up, looking over to the ocean shore and then to a hill far up, she could see a burned down manner and much if the land destroyed.

"I don't know....." Sothis said as Arisa used healing magic on herself, and whistles, Red Hare, Feh and Blanca quickly ran her way.

She grunted as she picked up Chris, having a hard time getting him on Red Hare but for now, they need to find shelter. Heading to the burned down mansion should help her figure out where they were. It was a long ride...

** _\- Dream: ?????? -_ **

_"Come on Christian!!! Let's go!!" _

_His eyes snapped open as he fell off his bed. He looked around, confusion filling his face as he looked around the room. Walls covered in anime posters, well the left side at least, a electric guitar proudly displayed on the wall surrounded by trophies and medals. Posters and anime figures were also on his side but much less compared to his roommates. The balcony had a small garden outside with roses growing along with some herbs. He looked over to his bed. He saw a desk that was a complete mess covered in books about criminology, a covered-up drawing tablet with a Toshiba laptop open, and then looked over to the one that yelled at him._

_"Oh. Hey Theresa." He smirked and instantly got smack on the head with a sandal._

_"Come on Chris!!! You know damn well today is your first day in high school!!! Get your ass ready!!" Theresa groans as she left the room, about to head to the kitchen when he yelled out._

_"Hey Tere!!" He said, "What...day and year is it again?" He said._

_"August 23rd 2020!!! Also known as, I'm going to whoop your ass like Arisa did if you don’t shut the fuck up and get ready!! And it’s her birthday!" The woman yelled out. _

_He chuckled as he stood up, grabbing the nearest shirt and pants, quickly changed into them. It was a red t shirt with the Captain America shield on it, black jeans with rip holes on the knees. He grabbed his socks, slipped them on, then put on his sneakers, and went to the restroom. _

_10 minutes passed and he came out with his hair combed back a bit thanks to the gel he recently bought, thus heading to kitchen because of the scent of eggs and sausage being cooked. _

_"Hey Tere," he said as he looked over to the red-haired woman who was cooking, "thank you for letting me stay with you for the next two months." He smiled at her._

_"No problem. It's the least I could do for you since your house is being remodeled. Also, don't forget to stop by the store later to get some groceries. I'm making some posole today." She said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, then grabbed his wallet, putting it in his pocket._

_"Got it. Make sure to send me a reminder on messenger just in case." He said as he walked out the door._

_"Take care!!" He heard her yell out._

_He sighed as he turned hearing a beep from a car, his eyes spotted a red Toyota Camry and waved as he saw the window come down._

_"Hey man!!" It was his friend Ray, "Need a ride?" He said and Christian smirked as he walked to the car, opened the back door and went in._

_"Well that was fast." Ray chuckled as he looked over to his father, Mr. Garcia, who was driving._

_"Hey mijo, how have you been?" Mr. Garcia said as he sent him a quick smile then returned to staring at the car._

_"I been alright. Thank you for asking Mr. Garcia." Christian said as the older man smiled a bit sadly._

_"I'm glad to know you are doing well. The last time I saw you was.....at your sister's funeral 7 months ago. I know how it is to lose a loved one. But I'm sure if she was here, she be proud of you." Mr.Garcia said and the two boys smiled sadly._

_"Yeah....I'm sure she would." The boy said as they drove for a couple more minutes then stopped at the parking lot of their high school._

_Students of all kinds were walking and running, heading to their classes. They had a bit of time before the 9 am bell. _

_"Thank you again for the ride Mr. Garcia. Say hi to my uncle for me!" He said and Mr. Garcia chuckled._

_"Take care boys!!! And don’t ditch on the first day or else I can guarantee you both getting a **paliza**!!" He said and drove off. _

_"Si Pa!!" Erik yelled out and the two friends chuckled as they walked to the cafeteria but stopped when they spotted a girl waiting for them, or more specifically Christian._

_"Hey...." the girl said as she walked up to them, "Um...Christian, can we talk?" She said._

_"Something wrong Hilda?" Ray asked and the girl shook her head._

_"I know....sigh...." Christian sighed, "Ray, go on ahead. I'll catch you up in a bit." He said and his friend looked at him worried but nodded._

_"What did you want to talk about?" Hilda said and the girl took a deep breath._

_"I think it would be better if we broke up." And straight to the point like always._

_"Okay, that we agree on." He sighs and she looked at him shocked._

_"Wait, you knew?" She said surprised and he nodded._

_"That's actually the reason why I wanted to talk to you later on but seeing you approached me first, might as well say it." He sighed, "Hilda, I think you're a nice person, but I really don't think things are working out between us. I realized we really aren't cut out for each other as well as, I'm still figuring out my feelings. Hope you understand." He said and the girl's jaw was hanging._

_"I thought because you knew I was cheating on you with Fernando." She said and the boy faced palms._

_"He confessed to me about it a few days ago, so I knew." He smiled at her and the girl let go of a sigh._

_"Well, now we're even." Hilda shook her head, "I honestly thought you would be mad at me.... considering......how terrifying your sister would get when she was angry." She said and he twitched._

_"Yeah Arisa and Edelgard have a temper." He said and the girl looked at him confused._

_"Edelgard? I don't remember you having a sister with that name." She said and he froze them and shook his head._

_"Wait....sorry sorry. I meant Arisa." He said, "But anyhow, hope you and Fernando have a good time." He said and turned to leave but her voice stopped him._

_"Why aren't you angry? I thought you would yell at me." Hilda said and he turned to her, an expression void of any emotion, the exact same one his sister had when she wasn't happy._

_"I am angry, but I know yelling at you won't get me anywhere. Don't worry, karma has its way. That's all." And with that he left, leaving a frozen stone girl. _

_Around 3 minutes passed, and he arrived at the cafeteria, and floors down next to his friends. Ray and surprising Fernando gulped when they saw he had that emotionless face. _

_"Hey umm.....how did it go?" Fernando said and Christian let go of a sigh, a sad smile on his face._

_"We broke up." He said and his friend nodded in understanding._

_"Look I....sigh broke up with her too. Honestly, I think it would be better. Heck if Arisa were here, she would be giving us an ass kicking!!" He said the other two couldn't help but chuckle._

_"That she would." Christian said and heard footsteps heading their way._

_"Hey guys!!" It was his cousin, Julie, "I finally was able to buy the DLC of Three Houses!!!" She said as she sat down next to Fernando._

_"Sweet!! So, what route are you playing again?" Ray asked._

_"Crimson Flower and I'm halfway through Silver Snow. Also, I'm marrying Yuri. I made my choice." She hummed happily as she took out her Nintendo Switch lite and turned it on, opening the game. _

_"So, what do you think of Rhea and Edelgard?" Ray asked Julie and Christian stiffened._

_"Honestly....sigh....I love them both." Julie said, "Despite both going off the deep end in Azure Moon and in Crimson Flower, I love them both. Rhea, despite being the person she is, she’s still a kind person who deserves love after everything she has been through. Even the Silver Snow ending where she married Byleth shows that she works to redeem herself and helps reforming the church for the better. Golden Deer tells the truth and reveals why she did what she did, showing regret. Azure Moon she lives and humbly accepts the changes. Yet Crimson Flower also shows the effects of time that have taken a huge toll on her, because of the huge shock of Byleth choosing to side with El. Grief and sorrow then the past emotions of revenge return. Then we got Edelgard, who I love what she did, manages to remain sane because Byleth chose her side, we see more of her true personality, but just wish she would have had a proper discussion then maybe...just maybe....there was some hope for peace. But at the same time, I get her reason for motivation. But at the end of it all, Those Who Slither in The Dark are the real enemies because of everything they done behind the scenes. **It's a gray area with those two.** I really don't want to get into arguments with you guys over the subject." She said and then they nodded._

_"No worries. We don’t judge, we actually agree with you. All four routes have their ups and downs and that's what makes the story so interesting to the point it causes a huge internet fight over it! Um....just watch out for the...cough...stans." Christian coughed as he looked over to a specific table where two groups were glaring at each other._

_"So, who so far have you married in the game?" Fernando said and Julie smirked._

_"Edelgard, Rhea, Sylvain, Ferdinand, Lorenz, Leonie _(instant groan from group)_ and newest addition, Yuri. Ufu!" She said and they gave her a thumbs up._

_"But why Leonie?" Ray said._

_"In her defense, even though she talks about Jeralt a lot, she's really a great person. Watch her support conversations. But she does need someone to put her in her place. Just like how Mercedes came to Lorenz!!" Julie said and the others began laughing also, remembering the video and the memes._

_"So, what class do you have?" Julie said as she took out her schedule, "I got Algebra with Fernando, Art with Hilda, Band with Maria, and English with Yeng." She said._

_"Ahhh. Typical math, English, sadly I have been put in AP classes." Christian said and Ray gave him a pat on the back._

_"Good luck. I heard Mr. Herez is terrible at teaching math." Ray said and Chris chuckled._

_"Yeah he is. Welp," he got up, "got to head to class." He turned to leave but..._

_"Christian, you don't go to school anymore remember? You're a noble now." _

** _SHATTER!!! _ **

_The world around him began shattering like glass. Each piece began to fall bit by bit, yet some floated like crystals in the air. _

_"What is going o------" He froze the minute a familiar figure appeared around 5 feet from him._

_Long dark brown hair held a familiar ponytail, the locks slightly curled. The woman wore a dark green summer dress, yet she was barefoot, tan skin like his, yet her bangs covered her eyes._

_"Arisa!!" He yelled and tried running towards her, but she looked up, her eyes were green, not brown._

_"No...wait....who...who are you?! Why do you look like my sister?!" He yelled at her and the girl shook her head._

_"I...I know I feel I am forgetting something.....but what?! Who are you?!" He yelled and the look alike turned, to walk away._

_"Wait!!" He said as he ran after her._

_"Do you....." even her voice was exactly the same, "Really want answers to that?" She said and he nodded._

_"I want answers!! What am I forgetting?!" He yelled as she turned back to him._

** _"Dive down deep into her sound.....but not too far or you'll drown..."_ ** _ She sang softly and before she could turn to leave, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him._

_Their eyes locked, while she looked at him unsure, she kept studying herself, yet...._

_"It....really is you......it really is you!!" He began crying tears of joy as he hugged her tightly._

_"Hermana it’s you!!!" He said then..._

_"HOW DARE YOU?!!? UNHAND ME BOY!!" _

_"What the?" He said as the world around him changed again._

_This time, the place turned to a stone room, the ancient feeling of the Aztecs pyramids it reminded him of. The room has a dark green glow, touches with burning Flames of old. He began to look around, familiarity began to fill him as he walked around. _

_"This place looks familiar." He said and noticed a person in front of the stairs that led to the top._

_"You....." his eyes widened as he looked at the 17 year old in front of him, "We need to go. We need to save our siblings!!! We need to save Gina!!!" He said._

_"Siblings.....Gina.....Edelgard....why does it all sound familiar....." Christian said and the 17-year-old glared._

_"You're joking right? Tell me you're joking!!" The other roared._

_"That's enough!" The two turned to look up the throne, a young girl glared at them angrily like some child._

_"Both of you stole some of my power. What's more, you both are the same person!! Both of you lived in the past and what is the present now!! I'll spare us all the trouble!" The girl huffed as she sat on her throne, "You both have been through a lot....I think it's time to open the forbidden door of the mind. For....for you Chris....to remember who you once were in the past. Ugh...I can't believe I'm about to do what Cirina did." The girl said as the room began shattering like glass once more._

_Chris began to turn to dust as he began to be absorbed by Christian. Memories flowed into the mind of the boy, everything. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Yet...._

_"Home....I want to return home......" _

** _\- End of Dream - _ **

"This place....used belong to House Nuvelle." A storm unfortunately was coming in and thankfully Arisa found the hidden basement door of the burned down mansion.

She honestly was surprised to find it but right now, she did not care. They needed shelter because of the incoming storm. She just prays that Chris recovers after drinking a good portion of her blood. The girl grabbed the unlit touched and used a bit of magic to light it up. Red Hare walked behind her with Blanca walking next to him and Feh perched on his head. Chris was slung on his back. They continued for another 10-minute walk till they reached a wooden door. Arisa was ready to attack just in case. She pushed it open and a huge sigh of relief filled her as she looked inside.

"Seems this place used to be some sort of home to a mage. But it looks like it has not been touched in years." Sothis appeared as Arisa used a spell to light the room, revealing more of what was inside.

It was the typical lab for magic research but there were also two beds that she cleaned using magic, a restroom that surprisingly had indoor plumbing, pots that she can easily clean. Ancient books are allied on shelves and such.

"Let's place Chris on the bed for now." Arisa said as she used some magic to make the boy float, gently placing him on the bed.

But the minute she placed him down, the punk bolted up, and lunged at her, pinning her to the floor.

"Gasp...gasp!!!" He gasped as the girl screeched, trying to kick him off.

"I....I remember....." he gasped out and if he got old water, "I....you....everyone........".

Arisa’s eyes went wide as tears began to fall on her cheek, the boy in front of her let her go, allowing her to sit up, looking at him confused.

"I... remember...I remember everything!!" He sobbed as he looked up to her, "Your funeral......Theresa......mom...dad....our siblings....how we used to sing together when I was 13....California...our in times together....our last days....when you help me with homework.......I....I...._..Arisa.....Hernandez_...." he smiled sadly to her as everything was hitting him wave after wave, each memory returning to him, "_Arisa Hernandez_....that's your real name.......older sister of....._.Christian Hernandez_.....friend of _Theresa Martinez._...former Professor.....my......big sister......" he said and waves hit the girl.

"N-No...no way......." Arisa felt her eyes watering as Sothis appeared, a smile on the goddess's face as she turned to her friend, who had thousands of questions running through her mind, "S-Sothis?" She choked out, confused.

"It's true.....I....I sigh......When he drank your blood.....a portion of my power went to him. As well as, unlocking the forgotten memories he had deeply buried in his mind. Arisa...the reason.....Chris reminded you so much of your brother....is..because he is." The goddess said and the girl's eyes snapped to the older boy.

"Seems fate has decided to bring both to this world. And as fate has it, the bonds of a sibling never break, even across time." Sothis smiled as the two teenagers stood up, Arisa slowly walked to him, her hands cradling his face as the boy smiled sadly to him.

"Is...it....really...you.....is...it......" she choked out barely as he nodded.

"It's me sis...it's me....I'm back." He grinned for her and the girl lunged at him, hugging him tightly as he hugged her back.

The girl became a wailing mess as she held some part of her soul in her arms. One of the missing pieces in her life had returned as she grew accustomed to this world. Ever since taking the first step. Part of her old home has returned to her. Her....family. She tried to speak a bit but all that left her lips was gibberish as Christian chuckled as he held her hand.

"Take your time sis, take your time." He said and felt a glare at his head, and he looked behind her.

"Okay gremlin, I get it. You're angry because I made her cry." He said to Sothis, who looked extremely offended.

"Wait, you can see me?" Sothis said and he nodded, "Well.....oh wait. You already could." She grumbled and and the boy crossed his arms.

"Oh what's this? The Goddess is losing her memory? Well, it's not the first-----" and he got smacked by the said goddess.

"Suddenly you are so brave?!" Sothis said and the two went silent as they heard laughter, they turned to see Arisa laughing joyfully, despite the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Christian smiled sadly as he walked up to her, patting her head, like how she used to do it to him when he was younger.

"I'm just....I can't believe it." Arisa said as he smiled at her, "I...have so many questions...." she said.

"I know you do but...I think it's better if we get some rest first.....AND I'm sure...you also want to know....why...why I am in the position right now." He said as his left hand was placed over his right arm.

"I do...." Arisa said as she quickly went to Red Hare, who had laid down besides Feh and Blanca, opening her bag, taking out clothing she had.

"We're lucky I carry some Male clothing. It'll barely fit but it's better than the rags you have." She said as she took out a black shirt, boxers and black pants, along with an eye patch.

"This should do for now." She jogged back to him and handed him the clothing.

After he went to the restroom and changed, wearing the eyepatch on his right eye, he looked a lot better, he also borrowed her dagger to cut his hair, making now be how he used to have it in the past, spiky. The two sat down across from each other on the bed as he spoke.

"I.....I....sigh...I always knew you felt familiar but now.......that everything has come back to me, I....I'm glad to see you again. I was 13 when you passed away.....as for me...I passed away from old age back at our old home. I was 70 years old." He said as she smiled sadly to him.

"Christian....just how much...did I miss?" She asked and he smiled sadly.

"I'll be honest. It was....not the same without you. It took a long time for us to move on but....eventually we did. Theresa became a CIA investigator after 10 years of being a criminology professor. As for me....well...I graduated from university, made a career in computer engineering and programming. But I had a small channel on YouTube doing music. A bit famous in singing." He chuckled as he looked around, "But also....I have information regarding this world. I'm not going to spoil it because I know you like surprises." He chuckled at her pout.

"But...I'm glad you're doing well sis. Who would have thought you would become Byleth? Ready for your harem?" He teased and she threw a pillow at him.

"You know damn well I'm not into that!!" She sent him a playful glare.

"This nice and all," Sothis said as she floated between them, "But we need answers Christian." She glares, "What happened? Why did you....become that thing?" Sue said.

Christian frowns as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I volunteered to take Edelgard's place in the Crest Implementation experiments." He said and horror befell the face of the girls, "Even if my memories of my past have returned, I am also still _Chris._ Edelgard, Heather and the rest are still my family, my siblings. And....I...I..I need to save the woman I love." He said.

"Gina...." Arisa said and he nodded.

"Sis...I know we've...technically just reunited but I need to save Gina. Lord Arundel said if it was a failure, they would start experimentation on Gina and resume back to Edelgard. I....sigh....Edelgard is far too secure........I already failed her....I....can't even get near her..." he stopped talking when she raised her hand and nodded.

"I understand." She said, "Gina is an amazing person and I understand why you fell in love with her." She smiled at him.

"Thank you....." he said, "Then, what about you? Has...the tragedy happened?" He asked.

"It has.......Duscur....is no more..." Arisa said sadly and the boy gritted his teeth.

"So.....Cornelia and Lord Arundel won this battle...." he said.

"But not the war." Arisa said seriously, "Amir and I already screwed them over big time with me and her along with 5 other survivors. A total of seven. It should have just been Dedue and Dimitri but not this time. But....tensions with the Church of Serios, are not good." She said and he looked confused.

"Why would the Kingdom relationship with the Church be strain? They have always been close compared to The Empire and The Alliance. What happened?" He asked and Arisa sighs.

"Amir and I.....are survivors of the Tragedy of Duscur. Before our rescue.....I was....knocked out.......someone from the church of Serios attacked us and tried to force me to drink some type of elixir. Glenn, Zander, Kuza along with Dedue's sister's are the other 4 that survived. All of them reported what they saw along with Dimitri. Do you understand?" She said seriously.

"I do. Now Dimitri has a personal grudge against them. Sigh....." Christian sighs as he looked at his hand.

"For now, let's get some rest. We...already caused too much damage. I do hope Ferdinand is alright." She said and Christian nodded.

"He'll be alright. That kid may be a knucklehead but he's strong." He chuckled.

**\- Days Later: County of Hevring -**

"This is BS."

He hated shopping with a passion and his sister hated it too since their oast mother always too damn long when she would shop for clothing. But right now....he needed new clothing.

"Hmmmm......you look like an executioner." Sothis said as the boy was looking through the racks of clothing till he found one coat that matched him perfectly.

"Well Sothis, I'm going to become one." He grabbed the jacket along with the pants and other things it came with it.

He walked over to Arisa, who was looking at a few books, the girl hearing his footsteps turned, raising an eyebrow at his choice.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I did not think you were the type to enjoy Bloodborne." She said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Might as well. I'm not a kid anymore but I feel like.....mentally has gone down for some reason." He said and she chuckled.

"Trust me....I went through the same thing. Despite me now having the mentality of a full-grown adult, I felt like a kid when I first woke up in this body." She smiled sadly, "I cried, yelled, thankfully I never threw a tantrum, but....I guess being turned young again, affected me both in a positive and negative way." She said and he smiled sadly at her.

"I wonder what Theresa would say if she saw us?" He said.

"About that.....'' and suddenly he wished he shut his mouth, "in a way....Theresa is in this world...but at the same time she isn't. I'll introduce you to her when we return to Remire village in a few months. For now, I need to pay for your clothing and get you weapons." She said as she stood up, walking to the cashier.

Now with new clothes bought, and changed, Arisa could not help but think she was looking at the hunter from Bloodborne minus the face mask and pistol the man would carry. Bonus because Christian had white hair with a single streak of mint green, wore an eyepatch on his right eye, making him look, deadly.

"You look like Charles Henri-Sason." Arisa bluntly said and the man rolled his eyes.

"You look terrifying yourself wearing Byleth's clothing." Christian said to her.

"Whatever." She sighs as the two began walking down the walkway, Hare besides them, Feh on her shoulder with Blanca in her arms, yup, nothing suspicious at all.

"Ah!" Arisa smiled as she spotted familiar red hair not too far in the distance, "I figured she was somewhere here in the Empire." She said and the group began walking to a tent.

"Come one come all!! For the merchandise today is sugar cane grown here in the fields of Fodlan along with Noa and Zanado fruit!! As well as new weapons from Sreng, Dadga and Valentia!" Anna said and of course, the two siblings stopped their heart stop.

Feh flapped her wings as she took off towards the red-haired woman, expecting the usual fish. The snowy owl landed on her head, startling the poor woman.

"What the?! Wait, Feh!? If you're here, then that means." She turned and a big grin came on her face once she spotted the group.

"Hey Byleth!! My number one customer!! How are you doing? Glad to see you!!" Anna grinned as the two hugged.

"Good to see you again Anna." Arisa smiled warmly as the woman let her go.

"I'm glad to see you are okay. Amir told us things weren't going well in the Kingdom and that's why you two left. She said you will be at the Empire for a while before returning home. By the way," she looked over her shoulder, "who's the executioner and the adorable wolf pup!?! Nuke is going to enjoy that one's company." She chuckled at groan Christian made.

"This is Christian. He's a mercenary like me. Listen," his voice turned serious and Anna narrowed her eyes, "what are your best gauntlets, poisons, daggers and escape rope?" She said and Anna knew that tone like the back of her hand.

The woman's smile became sly, a glimpse of her true personality as she put her index finger on her chin.

"My my Arisa.....so, the situation is grave huh?" She said with a slight dark look on her eyes and Christian nodded.

"Please," wait, she knows that voice, "I...I need to save....Gina." was all the boy said, the woman's eyes went wide realizing who the boy truly was.

Anna was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Meet me later tonight at the back alley behind the tavern at midnight. The moon is full tonight." She said and the two nodded.

"For now, let's get you kids some food. Arisa, I got sugar cane cider." And the woman could not help but chuckle that happy squeal the girl let out.

"I thought you would be addicted to wine like back then." Christian said and got smacked by his sister.

**\- Later at Night - **

"Now you really look like an executioner." Arisa said as the two were walking through the back alleys of the town.

"And you look like the goddess of death." Christian singer as they arrived at their place, "Hey...um...do you think Anna can travel throughout different worlds of Fire Emblem?" He suddenly asked and Arisa made a mental link with him.

"Of course, I do. She has appeared in all the games plus remember in Awakening; she has sisters that have EXTREMELY similar appearances. Chrom and her also mention she could travel between the astral planes and such. Anyhow....I had too many heart attacks in this world. I've encountered characters from awakening, fates, and other fire emblem series. My heart can barely stand it. I recently had an encounter with...Camilla." she shuttered and even Christian cringed.

"Hey you two!"

The two turned and saw Anna walking up to them, dressed in her trickster clothing. The woman smiled as she stole in front of them, resting her right hand on her waist, she had a sly smile.

"I should have known. Chris von Hresvelg, I knew you wouldn't have died easily. I have a lot of questions for both of you but for now, let's get you to my shop. I got the things you kids will need." Anna smirked as she slammed her hand onto the wall, a magic circle with the Crest of Earnest in the center surrounded by familiar symbols they two have seen.

A staring slime portal opened, inside you could see many things. Some familiar, others new. The woman smirked as her two clients walked in, the portal closing. With hands in the air, Anna grinned like a child as she turned to them.

"Welcome to my secret shop!!! Very few have actually been allowed here so consider yourselves luck!" She said as the two looked around in amazement.

"Lucina's mask...." Christian muttered as he reached for it, but his hand was smacked down by Anna.

"No touching!" She glared at him while he patted his hand, hurt.

Arisa snickered as she looked around saw Anna walk to a wall filled with weapons and many, they have seen through the Fire Emblem series through the years.

"Sigh......Chris, do you have Crest?" Anna said as she was looking at a few gauntlets on the wall.

"I.....do...." he said, and the woman turned her head a bit, glancing between the two then back to the weapons.

"_She knows!! She knows!_!" Sothis cooed eerily in their minds as the woman kept looking around.

"How good are you with an axe?" Anna asked as she pulled out a Bolt Axe.

"Decent." He answered and she shook her head, putting it away, while Arisa mentally cried out no.

"Aha!!! Here they are!" Anna grinned as she pulled out a pair of gauntlets that looked like damn dragon claws.

"Aura knuckles. Perfect for you as well as....." she pulled out The Damn Sword of the Creator.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Both siblings screamed as they backed away, suddenly terrified.

"Language!" Anna huffed as she gave them a sad smile, "I'm not an idiot you know. I know souls of different times when I see one." She chuckled, "This Sword of the Creator......belonged to a Byleth from a different timeline. One where.....sigh...they did not survive. I....they entrusted it to me, to keep the enemy from getting their hands on it. Arisa already has half, it's only a couple more years till she gets the other from Rhea. For now, Chris, this one, will go to you. Watch over it, I know it will do well with you." Anna smiled sadly at them.

"Anna....." Arisa said as the woman shook her head.

"Save It for later!! I'm still charging you though. I have the bag with the things you need, as well as a few bonuses. I'll cut you kids a killer deal." Anna winked at them as she led to the back to get their things, "Also Chris!! You look like an executioner!! Get some new clothing!" She yelled out.

"Oh, come on!!" Christian said and Arisa with Sothis burst out laughing at the man.

**[-----------] **

"This ship will take you kids to the port of Enbar....from there.....you're both on your own. Good luck out there." Anna said and hugged the two as they and many others were boarding a ship.

"We will. And Anna...." Chris smiled at her, "Thank you." He said and the woman shook her head.

"Anytime. Good luck." Anna said as the two boarded the ship, sending her one last wave as the ship undocked.

Silence befell around the woman as she watched the ship float away to the distance, a sad smile graced her lips as she looked at the locket in her hands, the picture inside, her surrounded by so many people she has met over time. She looked back to the sea, and the turned, her heels clicked as she walked on the wood, disappearing to dust as it was time for her to head to her next location.

_"May Naga and Sothis protect you both." _

**Chapter 33: Boiled: Part 1: Memory's Ghost**

**[-----------]**

** _A couple references here and there for fun as well as a few appearances._ **

** **

** _Now about Anna, her main role in this store is like usual, is a merchant but in a way, also to guide Arisa and with the newest addition, Christian. So, Anna pulling out the Sword of the Creator is a bit of a reference to the new weapons dlc bring in. I had to refresh my memory a bit on her personality as well as her history. Also, her pulling out the sword, this one has the crest stone on the center. Chris won’t be using that sword for a very long time._ **

** **

** _Chris/Christian has been planned since November of 2019 along with what happened to him. I had a bunch of scenarios and eventually decided to go with the one I wrote. The prototype scene that I wrote last originally was supposed to take place only in the forest but near the palace, with Chris breaking out, in a furious state, and falling into river, washed away. Arisa finds him later on while she is camping, and decides to give her blood to him, making him remember his past life. The idea then changed while I was reading a couple other stories as well as watching gameplay of Persona 5 scramble. Chapter 35 is when the Academy phase will begin. Hope you are looking forward to it!! _ **


	37. Chapter 34: Boiled: Part 2: Growing Wings

Maybe it was the wind. Maybe it was the sun. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to being on an old school ancient ship from the days of the Mayflower? Whatever it was, he was feeling sick to his stomach while his older sister looked like sweet sunshine that just rose from the horizon because she wasn't seasick compared to him. Even Red Hare, Feh and surprisingly Blanca looked like they did this million times. He's angry at himself. This world, he lived his entire life as noble, so going to ships and traveling and such was a rare thing. He had a happy life till 1174. He and Edelgard were forced to leave with their uncle and mother while the rest of their siblings were forced to stay behind. Hit by reality like a damn truck. Then the sudden change in the environment, living in the Kingdom, his mother remarrying, the addition of 3 new step siblings? It was too much at once. He had closed himself off and only opened to his little sister and surprisingly Hubert.

Then he met Dimitri and Lestia.

_He still remembers the day the young boy found him training by himself in the training fields of the palace. It was a harsh winter and he wasn't used to it. It had been 3 months since he was living at the palace. He was going to meet his new siblings that day which he honestly was not looking forward too. As he trained in the snow, thrusting the wooden lance with such force that even made some snow melt. He accidentally used Tempest Lance, but he didn't give a damn at that point. He was a child, he young (_he still is_) made a bunch of irrational choices but thankfully it wasn't the rebellious phase that he went through in his old world. He threw the lance onto the floor and began throwing punches. Back then, the word "**boxing**" was foreign to him even if he knew all the movements and punches and such when he did them training. He felt eyes watching him, but he did not care as he kept throwing punches, grunts made even yells. Then he began to throw inhuman high kicks and all that was racing through his mind was how did he know all these foreign combat techniques, but he did not care. A feeling of relief filled him when he was doing them. He stopped and panted hard, trying to catch his breath till he heard time footsteps approaching him. The older boy had turned to see a young girl with a maiden haircut, azure eyes, and wearing blue winter clothing. Timid they were and he can tell they wanted to say something._

_"Little lass, are you lost?" Those had to be the words that left his mouth._

_Dimitri because a stuttering mess and it took him 13 seconds to realize his mistake because not too far, booming laughter of a real little girl was heard and turned to see a girl who was the splitting image of the now boy, except her hair was curled and tied with blue and pink ribbons, also wearing the same clothing._

_"Hey, hey!!" Her cheerful voice threw a bit off guard that it put him on edge, "So you're Lady Patricia's son huh? You're the same age as big brother Zander! Uffufu!!! My twin brother and I noticed someone training in this ice-cold weather which is extremely rare. I never seen those combat techniques!!! Oohh!!! Are you a professional War Monk!!!? Ooohh!!! Grappler?" The girl said excitedly as she bounced around him like a rabbit._

_"Lestia, stop. You're being improper." The boy said as the one now called Lestia stopped bouncing and stuck her tongue out at him._

_"You're no fun Dimitri!!!" Lestia said to the boy Dimitri, who sent her a glare. _

_"Heh." The two siblings turned when they heard the small laugh come from the older boy, who was trying to stifle his laughter but unfortunately was failing miserably._

_"_No manches.....esta si es bien traviesa...._" he said in the foreign language he somehow already knew since he was born. _

_Lestia and Dimitri blinked as they heard him speak, the young girl was curious about such strange language, it piqued her interest._

_"I have never heard that language before. Then again, there still many unknown things here in Fodlan." Lestia smiled as she made herself float a bit, swinging her legs lightly, "So, what's your name?" She asked._

_At time, his name was Chris, the name given to him by his birth parents of this world, but he always felt he was missing something, but he did not know what. Perhaps meeting that woman called Noa influenced him. She said a name that sounded so familiar to him, as if it was a part of him. But that was a few years ago, when he and his family were still one. When the times of joy were together. Meeting the twins then meeting their older brother, slowly opening to the King of Faerghus who he grew to see as a second father. Seeing his mother smile once more, meeting with his sister even if in secret. 5 years went by then...._

_He met Arisa._

_The moment his eyes landed on the passed-out girl at the open field, his throat felt dry. He felt like he was seeing a ghost. That the feeling he was seeing someone from the dead come back. He was good at hiding his true emotions. Far too good at times. The girl on the field woke up, dazed and confused till she bolted up, running towards a Bush to let her stomach go. But he wasn't pleased with the reaction the girl had when Dimitri called out her name. Running away is what she did but her eyes held a different story. Fear, confusion, regret yet also joy. He had to talk to her if he encountered her again. He must. She felt familiar like he knows her, yet he had never met her before. Back then, he did not understand the wave of emotions that kept crashing down on him. He knew her likes, a couple of her habits and such. The feeling of a missing family...that was what it felt like._

**[-----------]**

"Hey Christian!" He looked up to see his older sister holding out a pill to him, "It’s stomach medicine. Should help with the seasickness. You aren't used to travelling by ship, are you?" Arisa said and he nodded.

"Yeah......this is...my first time on one." He said a bit weakly as he took the pill and gulped it down dry, "How are you not sick?" He asked her.

"I have been traveling back and forth between the land and sea all my life here. Trust me, I was the same as you when I first boarded a ship here. Terrible sea sickness. It took me awhile to adjust. Now, it just feels natural." Arisa said as she rested her elbows on the ship rails, looking out to the ocean.

"This brings back memories. When we used to go to the beach to go fishing with our friends." She said and he chuckled, the medicine working its magic.

"Maybe after we rescue Gina, we can go fishing together." He said and she smiled softly.

"Hey," he said, "Do you.......think of seeing someone in the future?" He said.

"As in, looking for a relationship?" Arisa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. You died single on our old home, not to mention before....the disease came back, you had plans to adopt a child. What are your plans now?" He said and she was silent.

The girl turned, leaning on the rails, with arms crossed, thinking for a moment before she spoke.

"I honestly don't know." She answered, "But one thing for sure is that I will not be accepting the role of New Archbishop in the future. That fate was set by default in the game. I don't want that. I want my own path. I want to live my life. I want to fall in love and find my significant other. I don’t want to rule a damn country. Is that selfish of me?" She said and Sothis appeared before them.

"Of course, it isn't!!" The goddess said as the two looked over to her, "This is your path!! You cut your own!! You have already changed so much that the River of Time is making new paths! My friend, I said this over a million times, and I will keep repeating it. Cut your own path. You swore to me you would!!" Sothis said and Christian smiled at her.

"Arisa, you may be Byleth but you aren't "_Byleth_"." He said and the girl turned to him, "Hell, we may have been born to different families this time around but like in our old home, we created our own paths. And we will keep doing it." He said and Arisa smiled at him sadly.

"I know. I know...." she muttered and looked over to a few kids that were playing around.

"You have that look in your eyes." Christian chuckled and his sister's ears turned red, "I remember when you said you had plans to adopt a child. Mom went ballistic while dad may have been hesitant, he said it was your decision. _"Well, if you don't care about my child just because they are not our blood, then don't come to my house."_ You said to mom and you barely escaped from an ass whooping from dad. At least he gave you the cold tone to not ever speak to mom like that again." He said and the girl rolled her eyes.

"But I really did mean what I said." Arisa said, "Just because someone is, not blood related to you does not mean they aren't family. We all have multiple family figures throughout our lives as we grow up. A couple of the elementary kids I would tutor thought of me as a mother or older sister. Some even an aunt or Godmother. One kid thought of me as a grandma....." she grumbled that last part and he snorted along with Sothis, "I honestly wanted to start my own family. I had a well paid off job, was in the process of buying my own house since dad was helping me out on how to fill out the paperwork and deposit. I was a month away from graduating with my Master's degree. I honestly don't care if I was single back. Only time would tell if I found the love of my life." She sighs.

"Then what about now?" Christian said, "Do hope to settle down in the future? Remember, this world is no longer a game. This is real life. We must work for what we want. Anyone in mind? By the way, me and Theresa both died single in our old home. So, I'm happy to find someone I truly love here in this world." He said.

"Love interest, and settle down huh?" Arisa hummed as she made herself float, and laid down a bit, looking at him upside down, "No. I don't have anyone in mind. Besides, I'm not stupid. I know both Edelgard and Dimitri have a crush on me. Though I turned down Dimitri for obvious reasons. He's too young right now and I don't need the FBI after me." Arisa huffed as she was dangling with her feet up in the air now.

Christian could not help but chuckle at her saying that.

"Anyone you plan to pursue then?" He said.

"Honestly no one. I'm not desperate." She answered and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, you plan to marry Sothis?" And the goddess instantly became a stuttering mess.

"What? No!!!" Arisa said and the goddess smacked him.

"Arisa is like a daughter/little sister to me!!! You're sick!!" Sothis yelled at him and he shrugged.

"But seriously, what would you do if someone pursues you? What would you do?" He asked her.

"Well, I'll take my time to get to know them and from there I'll see if we are a good match. But honestly, the majority of everyone I see like my kids. Teacher student relationship." She said and Christian nearly groans.

She isn't an idiot, he knows that. He knows that's how she always been. She rarely sees people past beyond the point as friends. She has dated both men and women, but the relationships didn't work out and she would politely break up with them. The only time one person wasn't happy that she was breaking up with them, both he and Theresa had to stand in front of her because the woman was going to get violent with her. Arisa ended up taking down the woman like some police officer. But he remembers the one relationship she was in when she was hospitalized. The man honestly was a kind person and unfortunately passed away.

"What if the emotions Dimitri has eventually become more than just a crush? What will you do then?" Christian asked her the difficult one and saw her stiffened, "What about others that may purse you? Oh, I don't know, Edelgard, Claude, Ferdinand, Dorothea, heck even Hubert?" He said.

"Actually, Claude won't be going after me. He's going after Theresa!" She said.

"Oh, so her dream came true." He said and the two could not help but burst out laughing," But seriously though? The ones going through the full changes will be all of them. They won't be kids anymore; they will be adults. What will you do? What change will also happen to you but also them? Will you still see them as your precious students or as adults?" He said seriously to her.

"I....I...sigh I honestly don't know. Only my heart knows." Arisa answered him.

"Do not rush things." Sothis said, "I'm sure as time passes by, you will find your answers. For now, just enjoy your life." She smiled at them.

Sometimes, both Christian and Arisa wonder what on earth they did to deserve someone like Sothis in their life?

**\- 5 days later: Enbarr - **

Building after building, dams filled with water, the structures that reminded them almost of ancient Rome with a bit mixed of the modern era. The legendary fortress city, Enbarr.

"This place is amazing!!" Arisa said cheerfully as she rode on Red Hare, Feh perched on his head and Blanca in her arms. The world pup had grown quite a bit these past few days. Christian looked around as a sad smile graced his lips, this place was his home. It was bittersweet feeling to return. As he kept looking around, his eyes landed on the hidden alleyways, seeing people of no homes, those living in poverty. When he was a noble, he did not see this side, but now that his memories have returned, he knew better.

"Arisa, go on ahead bit." He said and she looked to wear he was looking, and the girl got down her pegasus.

"I have food and money to give. As well as medicine to help any of the sick." She said as she made Red Hare shirking.

Blanca walked beside her and Feh perched on her shoulder. The two began to walk through the alleyways, many of the people living there looked at them with suspicion till Arisa spotted a child that was obviously sick. Her footsteps quickly became fast. She was now in front of the child, herhands over their head.

"103○ fever!!" She said and the child was passing out in her arms as she picked them up.

Thankfully some of the adults around led them to the small tent town they had. She began treating the boy with the usual process. This was Christian's first time seeing her so focused. Many were gathering around watching the girl use her magic as well as her medical skills. Arisa let go a sigh of relief when the child's eyes opened.

"You're better now. I used my magic to heal you." She smiled and stood up, turning to the people, "Anyone who is sick, could be, or even hurt, I will treat you. May name is Kiana Kalsana, Holy Magus." She said instantly many began to come.

Christian instantly knew what this was leading too and went to her bag, pulling out her medical kit, as well as a table to give food to the people. Kiana Kalsana was a name well known among those that lived in poverty. The woman that would travel around Fodlan treating and helping the poor, asking no money in return. It took at least 2 hours to treat the citizens, as well give medicine to those who desperately needed it. He knew some magic to some extent. His specialty was more of anti-magic as well as physical combat. He knows how to use a sword but rarely shows his skills. He looked at the sword that was strapped on his back, inside a special case to hide its power, where there was supposed to be no Crest stone, the Crest Stone of Flames was there.

"Christian?" The boy saw his sister walk up to him, removing her mask and gloves, "I'm done. It took a while but everyone in this area should be better. Thank you for helping serve food. I really appreciate it. And, even seeing huh?" She smiled warmly to him as he handed a little girl back her doll that he had stitched up.

"Thank you, mister eyepatch!" The little girl giggled as she ran back to her mother.

“Mr. Eyepatch." Arisa teased him and he rolled his eye at her.

"Thank you two." They turned as they saw an elderly man walk up to them, "If it has been a long time since I have seen people like you both come to this place to help us. Doctor Robert used to come unfortunately has not been able to. Many are worried for him." The elderly man said, he wore a strange cloak.

"I'll check on him when I can." Arisa smiled kindly to him, "Also I may have to pay Duchess Marry a visit." She thought and noticed the elder took out something from his pocket.

"As a thank you, please except this." The elder man held in his hand wooden box, right when the two were about to protest, he spoke, "I have lived long enough, and I can tell you two are kind souls. Please accept it. I know you two will have better use for it." He said.

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Christian asked, "This looks very important to you." He said and the elder smiled fondly at them.

"I am sure." He said as Arisa was gently handed the wooden box, "I know you two will do well. May Sothis protect you both." He said their eyes went wide but the man was gone.

"Elder...." Arisa muttered and the two nodded as they began to leave the alley ways.

**\- Later at Night -**

"Remind me why we are going to watch a show at the opera house?" Christian said as he and Arisa rented a room at one of the inns, first class just for the hell of it.

Currently they were getting dressed in noble clothing and Arisa got him a nice black leather tailcoat, with the matching pants, underneath he wore a white button up shirt.

"Because Dorothea is singing, and I want to actually see it myself." She said as she left out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue renaissance dress with the long sleeves, her hair combed straight and wore the gold chain on her head along with her dragon stone necklace.

"I know we need to save Gina, but we need to also gather information. As much as we can, and the best place unfortunately," she sighs as she walked up to him and fixed his eye patch, "is where nobles gather. But be on alert. If any of them try to sneak into the back to attack the females and staff, you know what to do." She said seriously and he nodded.

"I know." Chris said as they used their magic to conceal their weapons.

Tonight, was going to be interesting.

**\- Opera House - **

It felt strange to be surrounded by nobles once again. Christian wasn't exactly happy at this as he looked around, the fact that his sister had enough money to get a balcony for them to be at. While they waited in the waiting hall like many others, both were getting looks from the people around. Men and women whispered to each other about them. He wasn't exactly with the comments he could hear about his sister that some men think she was beautiful and may ask her name to court her. Nope. The boy took one step closer to his sister and his face went cold, scaring the men off. Many flinched. He was honestly surprised no one recognized him. Perhaps it was because he cut his hair and it was now spiky compared to when he had it long. As well as his eye color is different, and he wore an eye patch to hide his "_ghoul_" eye he now calls it. Arisa was silent as she kept a neutral face but even heard a lot of comments from the females about them two. Being called beautiful and then many were having the hots for her brother. The two may no longer be blood related anymore but they were still family, even if spiritually now. She looked around, hoping to spot familiar faces and she did.

"Oh!!! If it isn't Arisa!!" Dammit it was Manuela!!

The older woman spotted the two and walked up to them, dressed in a fancy dark red dress, her usual make up.

"Manuela it has been awhile." Arisa smiled warmly as the two hugged.

"It has!! Look at you!! Also, who is this handsome man?" The woman said as she turned to Christian, who backed away a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Manuela. My name is Christian, Arisa's older brother." Christian said and Arisa mentally sent him a curse.

"Hey, now the roles are reversed." It took a lot for him not to smirk at her.

"Oh!!! So polite. I didn't know you had an older brother. Nice to meet you. I am Manuela but I'm sure you already know that!!" Manuela chuckled, "Anyhow, once the show is over, allow me to take you kids backstage to meet the staff!! It's the least I could after being so kind to me dear." She smiled warmly at Arisa.

"I guess." Arisa said, "Changing the subject, are you here to see someone?" She asked the woman nodded happily.

"I am!!! I'm here to see my prodigy!! Have you heard of the Mystical Songstress Dorothea?" She said and the two nodded, "Ahhh!!! Good!! I'm sure you all will enjoy the show then!! Umm, if it be alright, may I sit with you kids? I came alone unfortunately." She said.

And that is how Manuela ended up with them, much to Christian's dismay because the two siblings were originally going to talk privately about information they have gathered.

**[-----------------]**

The chandeliers held beautiful lights that gave the giant opera room as the people began to take their seats. Dressed in a dark red dress, the young girl took deep breaths to calm herself down before she took the stage. Today was another song, yet also to try a new style of music. Her emerald eyes looked out from a small crack in the curtains. Honestly, she was excited to try this new style of singing as well as music. She looked a bit around almost pouted, till she spotted her idol up on the balconies. Yet confusion filled the face of the 14-year-old when she spotted the two people her idol was sitting with. A girl with a beauty she had never seen, never has seen beautiful colored hair that faded to an ocean like the color of teal. The young man sitting next to the girl, spiky white colored hair and was wearing an eyepatch.

"I wonder what happened to him?" She asked herself as she saw Manuela speaking excitedly with the girl who had a bit of a nervous smile as the older woman was telling her something.

Her eyes wandered back to the silver haired young man, who let go of a sigh, and went to look at the stage. His eye drifted to the curtain and the girl froze.

"No way....there is no way he can see me right?" She thought and that thought was shattered when he sent her an apologetic smile with a small wave.

_He-spotted-her._ A bit of a panic began to set in her, quickly she left back to center of the stage, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Dorothea!! It's time!!" That's right, that's right.

She is Dorothea!! The Mythical Songstress and Diva!! Today she shall shine!! As the red curtains began to rise, she closed her eyes then opened them hearing the claps of the people at the chair. She took another deep breath, closed her eyes, ready to sing.

_The one and only has come_

_And there can only be one_

_And at last, I am here_

Arisa's and Christian's eyes went wide as they heard the familiar lyrics of a specific song that left the lips of the girl on the stage. She wore a dark red dress with a mermaid type ruffles, her hair curled beautifully as her emerald eyes looked up as she was singing. The music was that of a beat that represented more freedom, like tango.

"We know this song!!" Arisa mouths to her brother while Manuela focuses on Dorothea, who was singing and dancing to the song as the orchestra played the instruments.

_Standing in the wreckage_

_The rain, a lullaby_

_And so I close my eyes_

_Within this world_

_If you wish to live another day_

_You must disguise_

_As a flower that will captivate_

_You, I want to believe_

_But, I cannot believe_

Dorothea stopped and turned to the audience, her arms spread as her voice sung out loud, proud and powerful. Her emotions are fully heartedly into the song. Yet.....she saw that the teal hair girl mouth to the young man that the two new the song. How was that possible?! Were they perhaps foreigners?

_I'm powerless, I'm meaningless, like every scar_

_But as I cry, tears fill inside_

_Right through my heart_

_Through it all, I can hear_

_Someone whispering "come near"_

_All that I miss, it's infinite, and so I see_

_Tomorrow's come, with a new sun_

_Waiting for me_

_The one and only has come_

_And there can only be one_

_And at last, I am here_

Manuela was looking at the two siblings confused because it seemed they got in a bickering.

"Concentrate." She mentally told herself as she continued to sing.

The rhythm of the song was picking up, the drums playing a heavy beat, the audience was wearing up the performance. Then it was faint, but she could hear another voice starting to sing on her own.

_And there can only be one_

_And at last, I am here_

_There is a part of me_

_That wants to forgive you_

_But I will not forget_

_I can't understand yet_

_Within this world_

_If I were to live another day_

_I must learn this song_

_And quickly learn to play along_

_If I want to believe_

_I just need to believe_

_Freedom's a lie, even so, I must cross that line_

_I'll scream it loud, barren, I shout_

_I'll make it mine_

_And so I turn away_

_From the truth that's in my way_

_Defy the gods, despite the odds_

_I'll find that light_

_Something so pure, I'll search the world_

_Into the night_

_The one and only has come_

_And there can only be one_

_And at last, I am here_

Her eyes went wide as she could hear another voice in sync with hers, her own eyes and many snapping up to the balcony her idol was on. The teal haired girl was standing up, singing in perfect sync with her. Manuela had sparkles in her eyes as she watched the once solo song become a duet. Dorothea could not believe her eyes she could not help but a wide grin spread across her as she extended her right hand up towards that balcony, her left hand over her heart, one of the opera lights quickly went over to the balcony, fully showing the girl, but her appearance was different. She knew the girl must have used magic to hide her true appearance. Now it was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The two singing in sync.

_For you, there is always a place_

_Inside this heart of mine_

_In this beautiful, vicious world of ours_

_Where the light hides_

_Hidden somewhere from our eyes_

_I'm powerless - I'm meaningless, like every scar_

_And as I cry, tears fill inside_

_Right through my heart_

_Through it all, I can hear_

_Someone whispering, "come near"_

_All that I miss, it's infinite, and so I see_

_Tomorrow's come, with a new sun_

_Waiting for me_

_The one and only has come_

_And there can only be one_

_And at last I am here_

So much emotion was sung that many were watching wide eyes and jaws hanging. The two females could not help but smile warmly as they sung. Their voices as one as they sing the song. Christian could not help but chuckle and smile warmly as he watched his sister sing. It has been so long since he has heard her voice, he couldn't help but let a tear shed.

"Are you crying?" And he instantly wiped it away because Manuela had a damn smirk, "No I am not." He said back as the two females finished singing, the opera house exploded to a loud applause.

The nobles praising the two young women as the opera light faded and the red curtains closed.

"What..what....I cannot believe that just happened ...!! Aahhhh!!" Dorothea turned to see one of her fellow opera singers run to her and hug her, "Someone that was able to sing perfect sync with you. We saw it!!! You were having so much fun!!! The songstress squealed excitedly as the two walked back to the backstage.

"Even I am baffled." Dorothea said, "But....I am still confused. This new style and song were introduced today yet the girl sung it in perfect sync with me. I saw her saw that that man with white her that she knows the song. Perhaps she is a noble from a foreign country?" She said and an older woman who was busy fixing another female's hair spoke.

"Maybe the two are? Manuela seems to know them. By the way, Rebecca, you're up!!" The hairdresser said to a woman dressed in purple, who made a mad dash past them.

Dorothea was a bit confused. Perhaps later they will speak.

**\- 2 hours later - **

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!! HOW DARE YOU HIDE SUCH BEAUTIFUL VOICE FROM ME!!! SUCH TALENT AND SINGING!!! AAHH!"

As much as Arisa loves Manuela, she just wanted the older woman to shut up. Now, what possess the girl to sing? The answer is obvious. Arisa loved the song Here, from _The Ancient Magus Bride,_ so hearing it be sung brought out so much emotion that she could not help but sing out loud. Loud enough that her and Dorothea sung in harmony. Even though she was surprised, she could tell the young girl was having a wonderful time singing with her. Currently, they were walking down the hallways to reach the backstage.

"Oh, she had her reasons." Christian snickered and Arisa decided to get back at her brother.

"Oh, you think I sing well? You should hear Christian. He plays a different variety of instruments like me and sings." She said and her brother looked ready to murder her on the spot.

"Is that so?!?! Ooh!! May I hear?!" Manuela got a bit too close to his face for his liking.

He knew he wasn't going to get out of it and let go of a sigh. Sothis was cackling in their minds. He took a deep breath and began his song, closing his eyes.

_Sing with me one last time, for lights sacrifice_

_Endless dawn came but not without a price_

_Lost in the waves there glimmers, a pale blue stone_

_I think of you all alone. _

He finished singing and his eyes snapped open when he heard clothing drop to the floor. The three turned to the door leading to the backstage, there, a group of about 6 females all had their jaws hanging open as they stared at the white haired teen. Dorothea being among the group, could not believe her ears. One of the helpers had dropped the clothing they were carrying in shock at what they just witnessed.

"_Oh Christian, Arisa~_" Manuela said sweetly and both siblings shivered, "Now you two," she gave them a closed eye smile as she put her hands together, "I never would have thought I found siblings that could sing so well~ Now my question to you two," she opened her eyes that held a dangerous glow, "How about joining the Mittelfrank Opera Company?" And the two siblings turned to run but unfortunately did not make it far because that woman warped in front of them at the speed of light.

"Oh, come now!!! You both have such amazing talent and it would be very interesting to have a male opera singer!!" The older woman said.

"Manuela as much as we love singing, we honestly do, but not right now." Arisa said and the woman looked at them sadly, "My brother and I, we're both mercenaries. We want to continue traveling to learn more of the world. We thank you for the offer but unfortunately we cannot." Arisa said to her honestly and the group of females looked heartbroken.

"Lady Manuela," Christian spoke, "We thank you for your offer. But....I have someone important waiting for me. I swore to her that no matter where she was, I would be there for her. It's time I kept that promise and saved my wife." He said and the older woman smiled sadly.

"I understand. You know," she looked at the two, "for being so young, the two of you act so mature. I can tell by your eyes; you have seen many things." She smiled sadly, "If you two ever change your mind, come talk to me. But for now, let me introduce you to the group!!" And the three walked over to the group.

"Aaahhh!!! It’s you!! The girl that sung in harmony with Dorothea!!" One of the maids said to Arisa, who smiled a bit nervously.

"Ohh!! And young man, you have such a lovely voice!!" The hairdresser said to Christian who smiled at her.

"Hello there." The two siblings looked over to Dorothea, who smiled warmly to them, "I'm Dorothea Arnault, also known as the Mythical Songstress. It is a pleasure to meet you both." The girl said and turned to Arisa.

"I was honestly very surprised that someone was able to sing in harmony with me. I....honestly liked it. It has been awhile since I have sung a duet with someone. What are your names?" She said.

"My name is Christian Hernandez, and this is my younger sister, Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner. But you guys also know her as Kiana Kalsana." He said.

"Wait...." one woman said, "Kiana Kalsana....as in Holy Magus....the one that saved Galatea Territory?" She said slowly as the group of females was processing everything that was just said.

"Here we go again." Sothis face palms in their minds.

"Yes...that's me." Arisa sighs.

"Aaahhhh!!! It's an honor to meet you!! You're very famous among us commoners in Fodlan. Who knew you are actually a mercenary also.” Another girl said.

While the girls were chatting up his poor sister, Christian noticed something move from the corner of his eye.

His eye slightly narrowed, and he turned back to the group, quickly creating a mental link with his sister.

"Hey. Keep the woman her----where's Dorothea?" He said and Arisa responded back to him.

"She just went back to her room right now. She wanted her business cards to give to us." Arisa said.

"Arisa, have Manuela called the guards. I'll be back." He said and quickly walked fast towards the backstage rooms.

"Where is he going? That way is towards the rooms." Manuela said a bit worried.

"Manuela." Arisa's voice was serious, "Go get the guards. There is an Assassin here." Was all she said the woman bolted to get the guards while the women were terrified.

Arisa turned her back on them, taking out her dagger. Seems things like to always get interesting.

**[--------]**

It has been a long time since she has felt jealous, maybe even envy towards someone. She remembers hearing the name, Kiana Kalsana among the people in the alleyways, among commoners such as herself. The mercenary that would travel across Fodlan teaching children and adults how to read and write. The girl who would never ask for money in return as she used her medical skills to help people. The girl achieved what she wanted, compared to her who has had to pull a few strings. At first glance she thought the older girl was a noble because of how well she was dressed but then her brother revealed who she was, and you can say, expectations shattered. She thought the girl was an adult. Nope. She was a girl the same age as her!!! Expectations shattered in an instant even more when they two sung together she never expected her voice to be so...so..so...beautiful!!

"Her smile....it reminds me of my mother’s..." Dorothea muttered as she sat down, looking at the mirror, looking herself.

At times, she wondered how much she has changed. She has survived kidnappings, attempted murders, all kinds of stuff. She let go of a sigh as she looked back to the mirror and blinked. There was a figure near the corner. She turned and saw no one, she narrowed her eyes. She looked back to the mirror and a hand suddenly covered her mouth. She tried to scream, to thrash around.

"Sorry miss, but by my Lords order, you are to be brought to him." The servant of a damn noble!!!

She trashed again and tried to bite the hand, but they were wearing gloves. But...

**"FLOW!!" **

"Eh?" She was suddenly not in the hands of the kidnapper but in...

"Hey, you alright?!" She looked up and saw she was in Christian's arms; he was holding her tightly to his chest.

"Damn!!" The Assassin gritted his teeth and charged at him, Chris held onto the girl as he took our his own, clashing with the enemy.

Dorothea was terrified as the two clashed, but she felt safe. The Assassin did an upper cut at the boy, towards the right eye, Chris barely moved back but the blade cut the string that held his eyepatch. The young girl gasped as she saw the older boy's right eye. Christian’s face went cold as he quickly threw her in the air, and in one swift movement, bending his knees, sending magic into his fist, delivered the punch to the man's git, knocking the air out of his lungs. Foam came out of the Assassin's mouth as he dropped to the ground, cold. With that, Dorothea landed back into the older boy's arms, bridal style, and gently placed her down.

"Are you alright?" Was all he said as he picked up his eyepatch and used magic to fix it, putting it back on.

"Y-Your eye....just.....are you even human?!" The girl said terrified, the door to her room burst open.

"Dorothea!!" Manuela panted and the guards were behind her.

Christian picked up the Assassin and held him by the back of his neck, handing him to the guards.

"Make sure to check him." He said as the older woman ran to the girl, hugging her tightly.

"I'm okay." Dorothea said a bit shaky as she watched Christian speaking with the guards about what happened.

"Arisa also ended up knocking out a couple of Assassins that were targeting a few others. She had ordered me to go get the guards. She and her brother protected everyone." Manuela said as she turned to Chris, who was down speaking, the guards leaving with assassins tied up.

"Manuela, if possible, I recommend hiring a few guards to watch over the place for the next few days. But, I'm glad you're all safe." He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Christian, for saving Dorothea." Manuela said and he smiled sadly.

"Anytime. I know what it's like to have someone after your life." He said and the girl felt a pang of guilt.

He turned to her and handed her a necklace with a strange symbol on it.

"It's a tailspin made using my magic. It'll keep your protected. Should anyone try to kidnap you or take your life, this necklace sends them an electric shock. Take care kid." He smiled warmly to her and turned to leave.

"Wait Christian!!" Manuela said, "You and Arisa aren't staying?" She said and he shook his head.

"I can tell when I am not wanted." He said and the young girl stiffened, "But at the same time, I can't blame them. I'm not the same person I used to be. But even so.....I'm glad I had this experience. As a person grows, you eventually mature and see the way of life." And he left out the door.

Manuela looked worried while Dorothea felt guilt fill her as she held onto the necklace.

She......

_"Why did you cover for me?" _

A question that will be answered years later.

**\- 1 week later: Late at Night: Vestra Territory- **

"We're here." Arisa said as she landed Red Hare in the darkest part of the forest.

She placed her hand on her face and changed her appearance to Himeko once more along with her clothing to that of an Assassin. Chris nodded to her as he did the same but changed his appearance to that of Marth, his clothing was that of a paladin.

"Are you sure you want to take the sword with you?" She said to refer to his Sword of The Creator.

"I do." He said as he glanced over to her, "Thankfully Hubert is not here along with Count Vestra. I got information from one of the taverns that they are currently in the palace. Ferdinand is living there with his father for a while till they finished the rebuilding of the mansion. Apparently, the garden survived." He said and Arisa smiled sadly.

"So, what's the plan?" She said as she used her spell to stance his sight and hers with Feh.

The snowy owl was flying up in the sky, keeping watch and Blanca would stay with Red Hare hidden in the woods.

"Unfortunately for Count Vestra, I know how to get in. Let's say, my time visiting Gina was spent with her and I explored the entire mansion. I know every cranny and nook of this place." He smirked.

Arisa nodded as the two began their mission. They both prayed Gina was still alive.

**[----------]**

_Cold._

_It was so cold._

She laid dazed on the cold floor, drool coming out her mouth. Her once black amber hair was now pure white, all pigment lost.

"Chris.....Hubert...." Not even her brother knew she was alive.

Like many, he believed that she was killed along with her king. Her father offered her so easily to become a pawn. She has suffered so many cuts, so many injections. That fact she was even still alive was a miracle. But no more pain soon.... those mages got what they wanted. Two Crest were implanted into her but unfortunately it is too much for her. She has been slowly dying...slowly. Alone in the dark. They were just waiting for her to die and then they would dispose of the body. She heard a small rattle and saw the man known as Myson come in.

"So, you are still alive?" The man said coldly as she only moved her eyes, "Tch. Well, not much time left. You'll be gone in an about an hour. I'll be collecting your body tomorrow. You make a fine vessel for one of the 10 elites." He turned to leave but before he did, "By the way, your beloved king, is no more." He chuckled and left.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized what that meant. He was gone. Chris was gone. Even if she wept weekly, she just wanted to die. She just wanted this pain to be over.

**[-------]**

Perhaps it was luck by their side today. The two were silent as they watched the man leave out the basement door that was underneath the shed. The boy was ready to go on murder spree. How much he wanted to kill Count Vestra with a passion but now was not the time. They waited till the coast was completely clear, they head to the basement door.

"Break." He muttered as he used a bit of magic, the lock breaking.

"Go get her. I'll keep watching." Arisa said as he nodded to her, opening the door, running in.

Cold the place was. Just like he remembers when he was trapped. He held his own dagger as he walked down the stone stairs till, he arrived in a small basement room, his eye froze at a cage, he could see someone laying there.

"G-Gina.....?" He choked out as he ran to it, slicing open the door, and dropped to his knees, pulling the woman to his arms.

"Gina!! Gina!! Oh god please no!!! I can't lose you!!'' His voice cracking as the body was in his arms, cold.

Her eyes barely moved but he saw it.

"Gina...please...please...hold on....I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...." he wept and her lips twitched, using whatever strength she had to touch his cheek.

"Chris.......welcome...back....my....love...." and her hand dropped heavily.

"No please!!! Sothis!!" He cried and the goddess spoke.

"Use some of your life force on her. It'll buy us enough time for us to help her. Now go!!" Sothis yelled and he did just that.

He quickly stood up, holding her in his arms as he ran up the stairs, praying they make it on time. He made it up, nearly slamming the door open but saw his sister, who's eyes widened in horror.

"Let's go." He choked out and Arisa grabbed him, warping them to the forest.

"Hyaa!!" She yelled out as they got on Red Hare and took off for the sky.

"She's barely hanging on by a thread. Sothis, can you tell which Crest were implanted into her?" Arisa said as they were far away now thanks to Red's rocket speed.

"Crest of Lamine and Fraldarius. Unfortunately, both are too much for her." Sothis said as they landed inside a cave at the coast.

"Then what can be done?!" Christian said.

"Like what happened to you." Arisa answered as he had her place Gina down, taking out the bottle that had the blood of Lamine, but also placed a drop of her own blood into it.

"Why did you do that?" He said and she looked up to him as they saw the bottle glowing a bit.

"The Crest of Flames is the mother of all Crest. I used it to enhance Lamine's blood so it can get rid of the Crest of Fraldarius. Thankfully that Crest is cracked and it's a minor Crest." She said as she made the blood float out of the bottle, over Gina's lips.

"Wait." Christian grabbed her wrist, "What if it doesn't work?" He said.

"You can hate me. I'll take on that burden if she doesn't make it." Arisa said and he gritted his teeth as he placed his hand on Gina's stomach.

"Then as the one who also bares the Crest of Flames, I'll help you make sure it works." He said and he looked at her shocked.

"Start you two. I'll guide you through this." Sothis said as she manifested herself, hovering over them.

"Chris, start the healing spell Recover. Arisa, slowly start making Gina drink the blood." The goddess said.

The boy nodded and began muttering the spell, the magic circle with Crest of Flames appeared underneath them. Arisa gently owned the girl's lips, making the crimson liquid slowly go in.

"Chris, change to Heal." Sothis instructed he did that, the chant changing, "Arisa, keep giving it to her at the pace you are now, with your other hand, use Recovery on her." She said and Arisa places her hand over Gina's heart, chanting the spell.

"Keep going." Sothis till all the blood was now gone, "Good. Now, both of you use Physic!" She yelled and the two began chanting loudly the spell, letting their energy flow into the woman, her veins glowed a light blue as the two Crest projected themselves, and the Crest of Fraldarius shattered, the one of Lamine remained. The two teens fell on all fours, panting, never having to perform such a spell that drained them of their energy.

"What....huff.....huff...spell was that?" Arisa could barely say as Sothis gave her a sad look.

"It is an ancient Nabatean spell called **_Mend_**. I'm sure by the word alone you can already tell what it does. If one person performs it, it would take a great portion of your energy, but if two perform it, it will loosen the burden." Sothis said.

"Hmmmm......."

Gina's eyes slowly began fluttering open, her once dark green eyes were a pale gold as they looked around.

"Gina!" Christian said he quickly held her in his arms, the woman recovering slowly.

"Chirs......?" She whispered as her hand reached out to touch his cheek.

"Yes...Yes!! It's me Gina!! It's me!!" He wept with a smile on his face as he held her hand.

The woman's lip began quivering as he hugged her tightly, afraid to let go. She burst into tears, unable to believe that he was alive. She held him tightly, afraid he was an illusion, but he was real. He had the same scent of ink and Bergamot, his warmth that she always loved. The kindness that he always gave her. Chris moved her head a bit and slammed his lips onto her, taking her a bit of a surprise but began kissing back with the same force. Their teeth chatter a bit together as the kiss was messy yet passionate. His tongue licked her bottom lip and happily obeyed, opening a mouth a bit, allowing his tongue to enter. The two explored each other but it was obvious he was dominating her. She moaned into his lips as her fingers intertwined into his hair, her grip tightened a bit. The two parted, out of breath, staring into each other's eyes, trying to catch their breath.

"I'm home Gina....I'm home...." Chris smiled warmly to her and she hugged her to her chest.

Arisa smiled warmly at the scene but also had a heavy blush on her face while Sothis had covered her eyes with her hands but kept peeking through her fingers. Gina smiled softly as she nodded to him, tears still falling, but also could not believe she was alive. She finally noticed the other girl that was present.

"Thank you...." she smiled warmly to her and Arisa nodded.

"Not just me, but Chris also. We both saved you. I'm glad you made it Gina. I truly am." Arisa said.

"Wait....Kiana?" Gina gasped as she looked up to Chris, who nodded.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, but for now, let's all get some rest." He said and Arisa nodded as she stood up.

"I'll get a campfire set up. By the way," she turned to them with a dead panned face, "if you plan to have sex, I'm sleeping outside." She said and the two other teens felt their blood rush to their face as the girl walked out of the cave to gather some firewood.

Silence lasted for a few minutes before Gina spoke.

"How....how are you alive? How am I alive?" She asked and Chris gently kissed her forehead as their hand intertwines.

"My sister.....she saved me.....she also helped me rescue you. We....sigh.... we’ve both committed taboos to save the people we care about. I know you have many questions, but I can't answer them all right now. I'll explain as we head to some place safe." He said.

"What about Edelgard.......?" She asked, worried.

"Unfortunately, I would even be able to get near her. But....thanks to the spell Arisa taught me, I can...at least send her letters directly to her room, that way she knows I'm alive." He said sadly and Gina nodded.

"I.....no....my lord..." she stopped when he shook his head.

"I'm not nobility anymore Gina. I'm just Christian. I'm just Chris now. We’re equals." He smiled at her and she chuckled.

"I still love you regardless." The woman smiled warmly, and they kissed softly again.

**[-----]**

_How did I live in a kingdom of thieves_

_And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean_

_You're only everything I ever dreamed_

_Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of_

_You must be kidding me, did you really think_

_I could say no_

"I'm glad they're back together." Arisa said as she was sitting at a boulder near the ocean waters, looking out to the horizon for the sun set to start its first peaks.

"Jealous?" Sothis smirked at her and Arisa gave her a small smirk.

"I won't lie. I honestly am a bit jealous. I'm glad my brother found someone he truly cares for." She smiled as she took out a piece of dry meat from her bag.

She looked over to the entrance of the cave, where Red Hare was asleep with Blanca sleeping next to him and Feh was perched on one of the boulders, keeping a lookout.

"What will you do now? You still have a couple more months till your birthday. Will you return to Remire Village?" Sothis said.

"Yes. I think it's time to head home, but I want to travel a bit longer. I think both Gina and Chris need it also though I'm most likely going to be the third wheel. I'm sure dad is going to have a heart attack when he sees me return with the two. Maybe I should play a prank on him and say I'm dating both?" She snickered and Sothis rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to give him a heart attack?!" Sothis glared at her.

"I'm joking. I'm not that cruel." Arisa giggled as she took out her camera and sent a small bit of magic into it.

_I want you for a lifetime_

_So if you're gonna think twice, baby_

_I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

_Everything is just right_

_But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

_I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

_I really don't get what everyone else believes_

_So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean_

_I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed_

_It'd take this long, it'd take this long_

"Selfie?" She said and Sothis smiled as the girl made the camera float, Sothis hugs her from behind like usual and did a peace sign with a grin on her while Arisa could not help but laugh a bit.

The camera snapped it, catching the moment, the picture revealing itself that Sothia was surprised when Arisa showed it to her.

"How.......?" The goddess said, "You were actually able to get me in the picture?" She said slowly as she saw herself with the big grin, doing a peace sign, and Arisa laughing.

"I used a bit of magic. I did some experiments and I found a way for you to appear in the pictures. Of course, that is only if you choose to." Arisa said and Sothis hugged her tightly.

"Thank you!!! Even if I can't talk with the others, at least, with this, they know I am here. That I exist." Sothis smiled warmly.

The two females hugged and turned to look at the sun set.

"It has been a long time since I've seen the sun...." Gina muttered as she and Chris walked out of the cave, she was wearing a gray dress that Arisa lent to her.

Chris smiled warmly as the two held their lands, the group looking out to the sun.

** _For the new dawn...has never felt so much better._ **

_I want you for a lifetime_

_So if you're gonna think twice, baby_

_I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

_Everything is just right_

_But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

_I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

_Don't think twice, don't think twice_

_Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

**\- Months later: Verdant Moon: August 23rd : Midday- **

With hair in her usual Chinese buns, Alexandra along with Amir were helping in the sugar cane fields, helping harvest the nest batch. The two girls looked up to the sky, sighing.

"I wonder if she'll be back today." Alexandra sighs as she looked over to the now mountain lion size griffon that was playing with Falco, who had grown a lot also.

"She will. I know it." Amir said and the two girls grinned at each other till they both got smacked on the head not no one other than Anna.

"Trying slack of huh?" The red-haired woman chuckled as she was busy writing down notes.

"Go easy on them Anna!!" Ra's voice was heard at the other side of the field, as he was busy with others picking the rice plants.

"Of course not!!" The two girls said in union as Anna gave them a smile.

"Usually Florencio would be here but he's taking care of Kaimu. That little kid is a bundle of joy!!" Anna squealed remembering the little infant.

"I was honestly surprised when he came back with a child." The three turned as they saw Sandy approaching them, she was dressed in a plain sleeveless shirt and black shorts, displaying her muscular arms, "But, I'm glad he did. He's so much happier being a father now. I'm happy to be an aunt once more." She chuckled.

"I think it's the best decision he made." Anna said as the group turned when they heard arguing again, turning to see Ra and Ili at it again and their daughter Kama, now 7 years old, face palming.

They spotted Dominic, the 11-year-old giving his friend a pat on the back, and the two quickly ran away screaming "_ewwwww!!"_ when the adult couple began kissing. The group could not help but burst out laughing till they noticed Falco, Hyper, and Puka stopped playing, looking up to the sky. Even Nuke, who was always asleep under the shade of the trees, looked up, sniffing the air.

"Falco?" Alexandra said and they saw Ares running towards them.

"Arisa's back!!!" He yelled and everyone in the fields began heading back to the village.

Jeralt was already at the gates, looking up to the sky with wide eyes, seeing that familiar tint of red. They heard a loud hoot, the snowy owl coming into their view. A griffon with black feathers was flying next to her, they could see two individuals on it. Also, an eagle was flying next to them. Elder Bara was silent as a few more minutes passed; the two riders landed. Jeralt felt his breath caught in his throat as the rider of the red pegasus jumped off and stood up straight. Looking at him with the happiest grin he had seen.

"So....she found her peace." Elder Bara smiled warmly as the girl with her usual ponytail wore dark clothing, ran to her father's arms.

"I'M HOME DAD!!" Arisa yelled out as she jumped into his arms, Jeralt could not help but laugh as he caught his daughter and spun her around.

It had been a full year since he had last seen her.

"Welcome Home Byleth." He said as he wiped a few tears that were falling from her eyes.

"ARISA!!" Two yells were heard, and Arisa screeched as she was slammed/rammed down by Amir and Alexandra, the two hugging her tightly.

Christian could not help but grin as he saw his sister smiling and Gina was grinning also. The girl now had her hair dyed a light red, and wore the clothing of a mage, flowers were on her waist.

"Welcome home!!" Amir said as Alexandra were a crying mess.

Nuke walked up to Red Hare and greeted him along with Feh. Confusion filled the Elder wolf as he spotted the timid white wolf pup hiding behind the pegasus.

"_(Hello little one. We welcome you to our home.)_" Nuke said to Blanca, who came out timidly.

"(_H-Hello....I'm Blanca.....umm...are you...Grandpa Nuke that Wolf Star talks about?_)" She asked and Nuka could not help but chuckle, which to humans was a soft bark.

"By the way, who are these two?" Alexandra said as she ran up to Christian and Gina.

"I'm Christian and this is my wife Olivia. We've been traveling with Arisa these past months and well.....she offered to come work with her. Umm!!! Of course, if we have permission first!!" Christian said as Jeralt walked up to them, crossing his arms.

“So, you have been traveling with my daughter? You're a mercenary? What's your specialty?" Jeralt said with a stone face, while Gina gulped.

"Well, I'm a professional grappler and my wife is a mage. We've both been traveling around Fodlan. We've.....been through a lot." He said and Jeralt had a small smile, nodding.

"I can tell." He said, "I know by that look in your eye. It's the look of a warrior who has seen the horrors of war. You may be a kid but you have seen many things. It's the same with your woman." He said referring to Gina, "I must admit, you're both a bit young to be married. More towards engaged huh?" He said and Arisa snickered.

"Yeah....um..." Gina blushed along with Christian, who coughed.

"Hahahahah!!" Sandy burst out laughing along with many others, as Jeralt shook his head.

"You two will fit right in. But the way, nice griffon. Is the eagle and wolf pup also yours?" Jeralt said.

“Skylar (_The griffon)_ and Kuro (_eagle_) are mine...umm...Blanca belongs to Byleth." And Christian has never seen Jeralt whip his head so fast towards his daughter.

"You got a wolf pup!?!" And once more, laughter filled the people as Arisa shrugged but also burst out laughing.

"I promise to train her properly Dad!!" Arisa snickered, "Besides, we got a lot of catching up to do." She grinned as they all headed back to the village.

Jeralt could not help but shake his head as he walked besides his daughter, ruffling her hair. The girl was giggling and had a grin that was worth more than anything.

"You've changed kiddo. It's been a long time since I have seen you so happy. I wonder what happened during your journey?" He said and she grinned to him, her smile reminded him of his wife.

"Haha. She has Sitri's smile." Elder Bara chuckled.

"Sitri?" Arisa said and the elder nodded.

"Your mother's name was Sitri Rosa Eisner. Rosa was her nickname that we would call her by often." The Elder said and Arisa looked over to her father, a bit worried.

"It's alright." He said, "I think it's time you learn about your mother. You look a lot like her when you have your hair loose. She loves reading, flowers, you remind me a lot of her." He smiled warmly to her.

"Enough sad talk!!" Kama yelled out, "Its Byleth's birthday!! You're officially 16!!" She giggled.

"Kama!" Ili said to her daughter.

_If you want to take it to an even higher level_

_All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow_

_If you wanna take it to an even higher level_

_I don't, I don't bite_

_If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible_

_All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble_

_If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible_

Arisa chuckled as she looked over to her friends, smiling to everyone around. She was home. Surrounded by the people she loves. Reunited with her brother. Family. The year she went through high and low, through both good and memorable times, she was happy. Sothis appeared and smiled as she hugged Amir and Alexandra, the girls hugging her back. Cirina appeared and floated over to Florencio, who was holding the little child in his arms. Kaimu could see her, which surprise her greatly. The little boy reached out to her, and gently grasped her finger. The pale girl smiled softly and nodded as she looked over to Arisa, who had a warm smile as she looked up to the sky.

_"I'm home. This place is my home." _

**\--- Aubin Territory- **

"Whoa!! Calm down Hessian!!! Hahah!!" Zander could not help but laugh as the black wolf pounced on him, licking his face with excitement.

He was dressed in the clothing of a Lord, his prosthetic arm was hidden by the coat he wore, that no one could tell he lost one. It moved and function properly like a real human one.

"Big brother!!" Dimitri and Lestia laughed as Dedue and Sadi walked next to them.

"Hey you four!!! Glad to see you're doing well." Glenn chuckled as he saw them come.

"So, you're serving Zander?" Sadi said and Glenn nodded.

"If I left this punk alone, I could guarantee this place falls." Gleen said and Lestia snickered at how hurt her brother looked.

"Glenn you wound me!!" Zander said as he dramatically placed his hand over his heart.

"Shut up." Glenn said back and Dimitri smiled.

"By the way," Zander turned to the four children, "I'm glad you four are doing well. Kuza is busy in his office working on few magic experiments. Emily was able to help him, and he recovered his vision back. So, it's safe to say I have appointed the man as the head Doctor of this town." He said.

"If I may ask," Dedue said, "how....did the people take it?" He said worried.

"I won't lie," Zander smiled sadly, "there were those that weren't happy but these past months, with the repair and supplies, and Kuza using his medical skills as well connections to help, it's safe to say, the town has welcomed him." He grinned.

"I'm also surprised Lord Rufus let you keep the wolf." Glenn said as Hessian sat next to Dimitri.

"It took some convincing from Emily because she said it was good for our health. Besides, the same case is a bit the same with you is it not?" Dimitri said as they saw a gray owl along with a brown one swoop in and land on Zander's shoulders.

It was Age, Christophe's former owl and Herwig, their father's hunting owl. Lord Lonato entrusted his son's owl to him, and Rufus did the same with his brother's owl. The two owls looked down with judging eyes at the kids and then to Hessian, who cocked his head a bit.

"Yeah." He smiled sadly.

"How's life treating you here?" Glenn said to Dedue and Sadi.

"We still...get these looks but it is to be expected." Dedue said and Sadi nodded.

"But don't worry!!" Lestia grinned, "If anyone tries anything on Sadi, I'll call forth my axe!!" She said and the little girl could not help but giggle.

Dimitri smiled warmly as and looked towards Hessian and then saw his brother and Glenn arguing again. The next few years will be difficult but...he had something to look forward too.

_"I hope to see you again one day Arisa." _

_I want you for a lifetime_

_So if you're gonna think twice, baby_

_I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

_Everything is just right_

_But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

_I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

**\--- Deirdue ----**

"And I finally got it!!!" It was a difficult battle, but he was done!!!

After countless experiments he finally got the results he wanted for the poison he was working on.

"Claude!" And he shivered when he saw Edward heading his way, "Hey Ed....I um....have succeeded." He grinned crookedly as he presented his colorless poison and the doctor groans.

"I told you to not use my science books for your experiments." Edward sighs as he looks at the boy's desk, raising an eyebrow.

"These are notes and books about Fodlan's ancient legends as well as legends behind Hero's Relics." He said as he picked on up in particular.

"_The Sword of The Creator...said to split mountains but the earth itself also. Skadi-Ondergoed....said to split the sea.....Thor's hammer...Mjolnir...said to split the heavens_.....I had no idea you were into history." He said as he turned to him, the boy smiled.

"I saw Tharja's daughter, Noire, reading about different legends from different countries. So, decide to pick a few books about Fodlan's legends to learn a bit more history." He said.

"Well, guess it doesn't hurt." Edward said the boy was barely holding back a sigh of relief, "But if you want more books on legends, I got a few." Oh. Oooohh!!, "There is this one book I like reading about the Legends of Valentia as well as Ylisse. Then again, you might as well read the _Fire Emblem_ series by Cecilia. There are countless legends of different heroes there." He said as he was heading out the door.

"Hey Edward," Claude said, "but legends are just legends huh? It's not like they are real." He said and Edward turned to him.

"Who knows?" The doctor smiled mysteriously, "You be surprised how much information legends truly have. The valuable lessons they hold." He said and left, leaving the boy in a strange confusion.

"Alexandra said that to me before." He said and turned to look at a bracelet he hands on his wrist, made of green beads.

It was a gift from Alexandra for his birthday.

_"Sigh.....Teach.....Alex....just who are you two really?" _

**\- Enbarr: Palace - **

** _Hey sis, it's me. If you're reading this, it means you made it. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you or our siblings. I wish I could have done more. Honestly, I want to break into the palace and take you away, but I know I'll be finished off before I even set a foot near your room. I'm alive. I'm doing well. Once a month, you'll get a letter from me. Unfortunately, as much as you wish to respond, you can't. This is also for your safety and Hubert's. Make sure to burn this letter when you are done reading it. Even if I am not besides you physically, I'll always be protecting you. Make sure to keep the necklace I made for you close. _ **

** **

** _I love you El - From your big stupid brother also known as the idiot prince because of Hubert: Chris. _ **

Tears fell onto the young girl's eyes as she read the letter, her brown hair faded to white. Thankfully no more experiments were done to her because those mages succeeded in getting what they wanted from her. The girl wipes her tears and nodded to the letter, then threw it into the same, watching it burn to ashes.

"I promise....I will do everything in my power to free us!! That I swear!!" She said as she turned to leave her room.

"Hubert." She turned to her retainer, "We're continuing our lessons. I won't stop, till our goal is achieved." She said and he nodded, the two heading to the library.

_"I promise brother, I'll free us. I’ll create a new dawn." _

** _And so, the first Arc for this Tale had ended. But just because this Arc is over, a new tale begins. New allies, new enemies, new and old familiar faces. New paths created. Even new dangers ahead. The River of Time shall start the new path. _ **

** **

_Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times_

_Cross the line_

_Don't think twice, don't think twice_

_Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

_Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times_

_Cross the line_

_Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times_

_Be mine_

_Don't think twice, don't think twice_

_Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

** _Chapter 34: Boiled: Part 2: Growing Wings: End _ **

**[-----------------]**

** **

** _And that is it!!! Childhood Arc has ended!!! Everyone thank you so much for reading this book till now. I am truly thankful for all the support, comments, and even critics to help me improve this story. Look forward to the next upcoming chapters. Once again, thank you all. To future chapters and a new path cut!!!_ **


	38. Chapter 35: White Clouds: Part 1: Reunion at Dawn

**\- 4 Years Later: Lone Moon: March 16th: 1180 - **

"Siiighhhhhhh........Down the road we go~ To hell we go." How many years has it been since going to a place he wasn't exactly sure he would be welcomed; let alone also he was an outsider?

How many years has it been since that day he witnessed something he should have not seen? How many years has it been since he has spoken to these three? The three that treated him like an equal. The three that saw him for who he is? The three…...that did not hate him.

"Cut it out Claude........I'm not excited either...." he heard the timid voice of his retainer and looked over to the young girl with dark black hair cut a bit short, brown colored eyes, she wore a checkered pattern shirt with the mid chest opened.

On her right arm she wore armor to protect, she wore dark green baggy pants, brown boots that looked like they were strapped on. On her head, she wore a gold chain with a feather with green tips. He himself has grown much over the years also. He was much taller, his hair had become spikier and there was no denying it, his list of schemes has grown!!! But he had a different purpose for why he was going to the Academy.

"Now Noire," he gave the girl a small smile, "I'm only joking. Besides, I think you'll like it. Somehow I feel you and Bernadetta will get along." He said and the girl shook her head.

"I feel and I know we were both forced to go to the Academy!!! Why did mother have to make me go?!" She wept and Claude felt like jumping out of the wagon, till he noticed a certain talisman in her purse.

"Didn't your mother say not to bring that thing with you?" He said and the girl scrambled to hide it deeper in her purse.

The boy sighs as he looked out the carriage window, the view of the forest and mountains always brought him a sense of serenity to him. Oh goddess, help him. He investigated his bag and pulled out his book he brought,_ The Adventures of Sinbad_. He couldn't help but let a small smile come on his lips as he opened it to the first page. There clipped on, was a picture of his childhood days. The girl Arisa with a big grin with what she calls a peace sign, Amir with a smug grin as she held her axe proudly in the air, his arm slung over Alexandra's shoulder with a cheeky grin, the girl who had wide eyes, her ears red, her feather fluttering rapidly as Falco looked like he was hissing at him.

"I have never seen you with such a tender smile." His train of thought was broken as he heard Noire's voice.

"What do you mean?" He quickly put back on his smile and she looked at him sadly.

"Well....I know it's not my place to say this, but your smile never reaches your eyes. It's like you put on a mask...." the girl said timidly.

Claude's smile remains but it disappeared with confusion as the two looked out, hearing giggling.

"Haha. It's a couple of ariels and woolly bugs." He said as they saw the group of fae flying around in the grassy fields, "By the way, when we get to the Academy, you might want to make a run to your room. Hilda has a new dress she wants you to try.” He couldn't help but snicker as he saw dread befall the archer.

**\--- At the Academy- **

"Can you believe it!!! Twin leaders!!! Aahhhh!! The fact that you and I have been made twin leaders?!" Dressed in her blue Officer Academy uniform that was the same as her older brothers but made for a female, Lestia spun around happily next to her brother's bed.

Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, showing how curly it was, her bangs covered her forehead and stopped just a bit below her eyebrows. She wore blue gems ears as she stopped when she felt a small nudge on her thigh, seeing it was Hessian, who was grown teen wolf, but he was huge!!

"I'm more surprised that we both have been made House Leaders. I think the staff gave up on deciding because we kept tying in our test scores." Dimitri said as he turned to her.

He had grown quite a bit. If one were to say who was the perfect knight, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd always came into mind. Lestia snickered as she sat down on his bed, but quickly caught his clothing that nearly fell on the floor. But she raised an eyebrow as she noticed a familiar scarf.

"I did not think you still had this." She said and Dimitri was silent as the girl smiled softly, "Still haven't let go huh? But hey, you'll be legal in a couple months!!" She snickered and he quickly took the scarf away from her.

"Please do not tease me about it. I already suffered enough from Sylvian." He said and his sister just shrugged.

"Right. Anyhow, I'm going back to my room. I wonder if Sadi and Dedue have found the greenhouse? Dedue wanted to teach her how take care of a few flowers." She stood up and headed to the door, "By the way, " she smirked as she looked back, "try to moan out so loud the Professor's name. The walls are thin." She said.

"LESTIA!!" He roared and the girl cackled as she ran out the door, slamming it shut.

Dimitri let go of a sigh as he slumped on his bed, Hessian walking up to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"Sigh.....I swear.....Lestia is unbelievable at times." He said as the two looked at each other, "But I cannot deny my feelings for Arisa I still have. One day we may meet her again." He said.

How he wished he could see the beautiful fairy of the forest once more.

**\-- Second Floor: To Edelgard's room - **

** _Hey, heard the news you got into the Academy!! Ahhhh!! The good old days where sometimes I would ditch and then one time, I got caught by Seteth unfortunately. That lecture lasted for 2 hours. By the way, do not follow my example on that. Go to class and do not skip any!! If you aren't feeling well, and want some space alone, there is a secret passageway in room 23, behind the mirror. That used to be my room. It leads to a beautiful garden out in the forest, away from the Academy. Perfect place to sleep. If you find a wooden box behind a bush (hopefully it is still there) it's filled with a couple of candies. A spell is placed on the box making it completely weather, earthquakes, flood proof. A few of your favorite candies are in there. Ah!!! Got to go unfortunately. My job is near Enbarr. _ **

** **

** _Take care sis: Love Chris_ **

4 years it has been, and it was always painful. She wishes she could respond back but unfortunately, she cannot. However, she had never been able to bring herself to burn the letters her brother has sent her and has them safely stored away in a wooden box. At times, he sends her small trinkets, dried flowers, or a charm. Telling her about the job as mercenary he now has. Edelgard could not help but chuckle at times at the hilarious stories he would write to her. Surprisingly, room 23 on the second floor was her room. She looked at the mirror where the passageway was, and sure enough, it was there. She carefully closed it back. She headed to her drawer, where she took out her treasure box, unlocked it, placing the letter inside the hiding it. She smiled softly and was about to close her drawer gently when...

**SLAM!**

"HEEEELLLOOOOOOOOO ELLL!!"

Edelgard slammed her drawer closed and turned around quickly, Lestia slammed the door to her room open, with arms in the air, a wide grin on her face as she skipped happily to the unfortunately 5'2 ft girl. Lestia was 5'5ft tall.

"Hello Lestia." Edelgard grumbled, "How _not _happy I am to see you again." She crossed her arms and Lestia pouted.

"I'm hurt El." Lestia said but sat on Edelgard's bed, crossing her legs, "Anyhow, I got news. A little birdy told me you have been trying to track down a specific group of mercenaries." She said and Edelgard twitched.

"I don’t know what you are talking about." Edelgard said and Lestia smiled.

Where's Hubert when you need him!?!? The blonde girl lazily closed her eyes and spoke.

"Story has it that when the battlefield turns bloodily, voidless eyes will look down at you, taking your life. The eyes of demons whose hair is teal like ash. The _Ashen Demon_ shows no mercy as she cuts down her enemies." She said and Edelgard stiffened, "Yet despite the eyes of ash, she said a prayer to the unfortunate soul before the blade gave them a painless death. Besides her is the one whose eyes are like crimson, yet her blade of ice is like a scythe, the Queen of Ice has arrived. Besides the two, black thunder crashes down to the ground, incinerating all in its wake, the shadows dance as the whisper of their master, The Thunder Hammer. Lastly, he whose fist is stronger than steel, his very fist said to break all weapons, The Executioner. Ufufufufu~" Lestia snickered.

"Where did you learn this?" Edelgard said with narrowed eyes to her stepsister, who just smiled.

"I got my ways too. Your retainer isn't the only one to blend with the shadows." Lestia said back.

"Is that so?" Edelgard smiled, "I am no fool Lestia. You want something. You have always been like this. After all, your words are "_There is a price for all things in life_." So, what do you want?" She said and Lestia frowned.

"Truth to be told....sigh.....things just haven't been the same." She said and looked up to the ceiling, "We already got enough to deal with the strain relationship with the Church as well as my uncle’s rule. It's stable but many are still suffering." She said.

"Is this about the church official that....." Edelgard knew what she was talking about.

"I don't have a grudge against the Church, but Dimitri is a different story. He wasn't exactly happy coming here but......." she went silent remembering she overheard the private conversation between her brothers.

_"I'm going for revenge." _

She shivered remembering their first maiden battle, the look that befell her brother's face as she cut down his opponent's. How he slaughtered them. Hessian right beside him, also killing humans.

"Leatia?" Edelgard said and the princess shook her head.

"I'm alright. Anyhow," she stood up and dusted herself, "I came here to ask if you wanted to come joins me and the girls for tea? Since it's the first day and everyone is unpacking, we thought a tea party for everyone would be nice." She said.

"Oh." Edelgard blinked, "Thank you for the invitation but I must decline for now. I need to get my room finished also....if you happen to see Hubert with Henry, please separate them." She said.

"Believe me, even I'm terrified when those two are together also." Both females shivered as Lestia went out to her door, "I'm glad to see you El. Maybe we can hang out sometime or train like back then." Lestia smiled and left.

Edelgard sighs and muttered softly, painfully and sad voice.

_"Unfortunately, I am not here to make friends. "_

**[-------------]**

"WHHHHHAAAAAA!!! PUT ME DOWN!!"

And a poor knight was sent flying out Bernadetta's room, along with the other knight that was carrying her, both sent flying out like if they were sacks of potatoes, even worse landing on top of each other with a loud **CLANCK! **

"Oooooohhh!! That's got to hurt." Claude winced as he and many others just the knights get tossed like ragged dolls, the door to Bernadetta's room slammed shut.

The poor knights that got thrown out were struggling to get up, groaning in pain as their other fellow knights came to help them. Sometimes Claude questions if it was a good idea to wear so much armor because at times, you come out even more hurt.

"Well if isn’t Claude?" And he instantly whipped out his charming smile as he heard the familiar voice of a certain princess, as saw her walking towards him, and....who?

Sun kissed tan skin, light silver colored hair that was knee length yet curls, slightly droopy dark blue eyes, and wearing the Officer's Academy uniform, the tan girl like a beautiful doll. Even a bit of makeup she wore, plus the boots reached her knees!!

"Don’t let Dedue catch staring at his sister with those eyes." Lestia said as she saw Sadi blink, and circle around him, looking at him up and down.

“Umm....Lestia, who is this?" Claude said and Noire looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Sadi!!" The girl smiled as the one called Sadi smiled back and spread her arms.

"Noooiiireeeeee~" Sadi spoke in a lazy soft voice as the two hugged.

"Why do I suddenly feel left out?" Claude said as the two 15 years left to talk.

"Oh, let them be. Apparently, they were childhood friends before hell came." She said referring to the Tragedy of Duscur.

"Anyhow," Claude said turning to her, "I see you have the leader pin. So, you're house leader for the Blue Lions then?" He asked.

"Actually, both Dimitri and I are house leaders." She said.

"Huh...? I didn't think the Church allowed Twins House leaders. Then again. You guys have close ties." He said and Lestia blinked.

"Wait, you don't know?" She said and he blinked.

"What don't I know?" He said as she motioned him to fellow her to behind the crates.

"Are you kidding me?!?!" Lestia hissed, "You seriously do not know?!" She said.

"Just tell me already." Claude said back, clearly annoyed.

"4 years ago, someone from the church attacked Arisa in front of Dimitri and the others!! From what he has told me, they tried to force her to drink something, but Dimitri managed to stop them on time, wounding them greatly. Literally cut off their left hand!!" She said and his eyes went wide.

"Wait seriously? Whoa.....I....did not think he was capable of that....." Claude said as he rubbed the back of his neck, " But.....hearing that the Professor was attacked......just what did that official want?" He muttered as the two went back to the hallway.

"Whatever actually happened, I only know a bit because I managed to get some information out of Dedue." Lestia sighs, "Anyhow, there's going to be a tea party later in the dining hallway to welcome the students for the new school year. Orientation is tomorrow where we'll be receiving our leader capes. Dimitri on his right and me on the left." She said as they began to walk.

"Welp, after orientation is over, how about we go have some fun? I heard you developed a new poison?" He said with a sly smirk and Lestia had the same.

"Oooooooohohohoho!!!! You bet I did!!!" She cackled and those around, shivered at the duo.

**[---------------]**

"So, this is the Blue Lion's Classroom? I must say, I am very impressed by how big it is." Blonde long hair tied in a loose braid, dark green eyes scanned the classroom, looking at the desk.

The young woman wore her Academy uniform in pristine condition as she looked over to her friend, who had bags under his eyes, slightly pale skin because he rarely goes out to the sun, light pale blue hair dark brown eyes, and wore the male version of the uniform she wore except it was the summer version, which was a brown button up with white sleeves and loose pants.

"Please tell me where the far-est desk is from the window......I'm not liking the heat...." the boy said.

"Dwyer, you'll live. Besides, I think some sunlight would do you good." She smiled and Dwyer shook his head.

"Easy for you to say Ingrid. I'm from the Ice Tribe!!! The heat is our enemy and I'm not about to deal with those of the other tribes." Dwyer said he went to sit down at a corner while Ingrid shook her head.

"Oh. I must say, quite big."

Ingrid turned and frowned as she saw Sadi come in, the Duscurian girl spun around slowly as she spoke in her usual soft and lazy tone.

"It's so biiiiggggg~ Oooohhh!!! The shadows say they approve~" she cooed and spotted Ingrid.

"Innngggrrriiidddd~ Good to see you!!" She floated over to her, "I sense Dwyer too~ It looks like he's passed out." She said as she light swung her feet.

"Hello Sadi." Ingrid said coldly as the 15-year-old who only grinned to her.

"Same same!!!! Say, has Feli (_Felix_) and Sylvi (_Sylvian_) come yet? Sylvi promised me he showed me how to use a lance!! My main goal is to pass the Valkyrie exam!!" Sadi said as she floated around the older girl.

"Unfortunately, they have not arrived. For now, I suggest you search for someone else to teach you. If Dedue learns that Sylvian is teaching you, he isn't exactly going to be happy." Ingrid sighs as the girl stopped and was laying down in the air, looking at her upside down.

"It's alright~ I'm sure big brother will be okay with it _(Ingrid: No, he would not.)_. But the way, I heard we are having a new face join the Blue Lions. Apparently, it's a member from House Zoltras." She said and Dwyer spoke, scaring the girl, making her fall with a loud thud onto the floor.

"Owwwiiieee!!" Sadi said and pouted as she was flat on her back, Ingrid had to cover her mouth from snickering.

"Sorry..." Dwyer said, "It's been 25 years since someone from House Zoltras has attended the Academy. Emily never came here but......who of House Zoltras would come?" He said.

"Hmmm......I guess this is my class then?"

The group turned and Ingrid's eyes went wide as her eyes landed on the young girl with pure white hair that faded to a pastel purple, light pink eyes and wore the female uniform. The girl froze when Ingrid's eye widened, recognizing her immediately despite all these years that have passed.

"L-Lysithea?!!" Ingrid yelled out and the said girl simply smiled and waved.

"Hello there you three." Lysithea smiled warmly, "I see everyone is settling in." She said.

"How are you alive? 4 years ago....the...." Dwyer could barely choke out.

"Yes. I know. I was the only survivor. I managed to escape, and Emily took me in. I am now a member of House Zoltras." Lysithea said so casually and before the others spoke, Felix and Sylvain came in.

"Hey everyone!! Sadi, beautiful as ever." Sylvain sent a wink to the girl who floated over to him with a grin.

"Feli!!! Sylvi!!! Welcome home!!" The girl said in her usual tone and Felix pinched the bridge if his nose at the nickname she gave him, and Sylvain's smile seem to just grow.

"Oh! Sadi, I may just marry you!!" Sylvain said and her face then turned to something no one ever saw.

"Ew no." She scrunched up her nose, "I don't want to marry you. You're like a brother to me." She said and Ingrid was trying to keep her laughter hidden along with the rest, Felix had a smirk, while Sylvain looked betrayed.

"Aww!! Sadi don't be like that!!" Sylvain said and Sadi frowns, which was extremely rare.

"Do you want me to scream?"

"No,no,no,no,no!!!!!" Everyone began yelling out instantly, even Lysithea as she ran up to her friend.

"Now now Sadi!!" Lysithea said with a crooked grin, "Why don't we head to the garden where the tea party is being held? I heard there are hazelnut candies as well as cake! Come!! We cannot miss the divine gifts of sweets!!" She said and Sadi had back her lazy smile she always has.

"Ooookkkaaayyy~~~ Sweet, Sweet caramel here we gooooo~" she cooed softly as the two females left the room.

Everyone let go a sigh of relief till the door slammed open again, this time it was Lestia, who was looking around.

"I could have sworn Annie and Mercie were here...." she said.

"Your Highness!!! Please stop slamming doors open!!" Ingrid said and Leztia shrugged her shoulders and left.

"I swear that woman...." Felix groans as Sylvian shook his head.

"She hasn't gotten rid of that habit and I doubt she ever will." Sylvian said.

So much for peace.

**[------------] **

Edelgard did not know how to deal with certain things, and even more when....

"RAAAAAAATTTTT!!" A good portion of the females screamed for their lives when a young man with silver colored hair, a strange weird cloak, had a closed eye smile as his pet rat sat peacefully on his shoulder.

Even Edelgard back away, absolutely mortified at the yet deadly creature on Henry's shoulder. The tea party was supposed to be peaceful, not a playground!!

"Now now ladies!!" He said cheerfully, "Gi doesn't bite. He's quite helpful and loves it when you pet him." He motioned the rat called Gi towards Dorothea, who began backing away.

"Henry, enough." Hubert said with a cold tone and the boy just ignored him.

"Hey you."

Henry turned and raised an eyebrow at the tan girl that began walking towards him, Lysithea desperately trying to stop her, while Hubert raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to scream? You're being mean to the girls. Stop it." Sadi said and Lysithea desperately tried to push her back.

"S-Sadi, there is no need for you to do such thing!!!" The girl said and Henry smirked.

"And what happens if I don't?" He mocked her and Sadi smile.

"Ahhhhhh.....ah....AAAHHHHH!!" She screamed.

Everyone noticed the shift in the air as even the birds went silent, and began flying towards the girl, surrounding her, that even Hubert took a step back.

"The shadows say stooopppp~ Or should call forth more of my friends?" Sadi giggled, but her smile suddenly dropped, her head whipping to the sky.

She went silent staring with wide eyes as the birds flew away, confusing falling on many till Edelgard spoke.

"Sadi, is everything alright?" Edelgard said concern as the girl took slow steps.

Sadi felt it. A shift in the shadows. The shadows were singing. They were singing in joy. They were happy. Something was happening then she felt. A single click and her voice loud as she yelled out a name with pure joy.

"AAMMMMMMIIIIRRRRRRRR!!!!! WELCOME HHHHHOOOMMME!!!

The second she screamed out, Dedue along with the rest of the Blue Lions bolted to the garden, worried that Sadi may have summoned a Sand Crawler once again by accident but that wasn't it. Edelgard looked at her with wide eyes as the girl was laughing happily as she spun around, running to them.

"Amir is home!! Amir is home!! That means Arisa is home!!! Yay!!" She said and ran off to who knows where.

Edelgard was frozen on the spot hearing the two familiar names as Dorothea.

"Does....she has a-------!!" And that train of thought was instantly cut when she felt something land on her head.

It was Gi.

Edelgard froze on the spot as she felt the little creature crawl in circles around her head, many watching, mortified as she began shaking, he lips quivering and then a full-blown scream as the little rat nuzzled her head. To this day, it said the Edelgard's screams surpass the roar of a dragon. Henry was a laughing mess as thus all went down, while he completely ignored the look that Hubert was giving him, ready to murder him on the spot. Thankfully, Ashe was kind enough to remove the little one off the princess's head.

**\- Unknown Location - **

_"In time flows....see the glow...of flames ever burning bright...." _

Maybe it wasn't the best place to sing but it felt right. Her friend was fast asleep on a tree, waiting for her brother to return, while she manifested herself to get a little air. It has been a long time since she has felt the emotions of humanity, to understand them and such. Looking back to the fragments of memories she has recovered from the past, in a way, she understood her own mistakes also.

"Hmmmmmmm...." the goddess turned as she shifted to a much more matured form as she saw her friend shift a bit.

It was strange at first but as the years gone by and her friend aged, she aged also. Though compared to her friend, she could shift between her adult form and child form easily. Right now, as her adult form, her long emerald green hair nearly touched the ground, was straight, her bangs stopped a little bit below her eyebrows, her elongated ears made her look majestic as well as her flower crown. She wore a pure white long dress with gold stitches and patterns, that displayed her curves but was also in a Holy way. Her dress sleeves were a bit puffed as she also had a hood on her dress. The goddess smiled warmly as she floated down, seeing her friend slowly flutter open her eyes, smiling softly once she saw her.

"Did I fall asleep?" Her friend said.

She was dressed in a green cloak that she currently had closed, covered from head to toe her appearance as well as her clothing. Only her hood showed a part of her face but still covered her facial features, the shadows covering her eyes. The goddess smiled warmly as she hugged her friend from behind like usual, rubbing her cheek with her own. If a normal person saw this, they would believe they were lovers, but that was not the case. For the goddess cannot be seen by the eyes of mere mortal, except a specific few that she has allowed, safe for the brother of her friend who was born with the ability to see spirits.

"You did." The goddess said softly, "But it's a rest you needed. Your brother should be here in a bit. Both of you were going to sneak into the underground black market. I do wonder why?" She thought out loud.

"He said he wants to introduce us to a possible ally but sometimes I wonder how much he is hiding from me. Can't blame him though. I have my own secrets too." The girl slowly stood up, "Anyhow, this job is me and him. We'll be meeting back with the others at Remire Village in two weeks. So, I'll enjoy myself here at Enbarr in a bit. I do feel a bit bad for Amir and Alexandra. Amir is with Sandy at job near Fodlan's Throat and Alexandra is with Florencio at job near the Keilman mountains." She as she began walking at bit.

"I know they are well. I do wish we could have brought Blanca with us but alas, she will bring too much attention along with Red Hare, both who had to be left back at home." The goddess said with a slight giggle as she reverted to her child form.

"I'm sure they are alright Sothis." Her friend said, "Blanca has grown into an excellent wolf. Nuke has taught her well." She said.

The name of the Goddess is Sothis, a name lost in time except for those with ancient souls that remember her name. Sothis smiled warmly to her friend as they heard footsteps approaching. This person was a male, who also wore a cloak that covered his appearance completely and perched on his shoulder was a snowy owl and a brown eagle.

"I'm back sis." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Took you awhile Christian. So, where exactly are we heading to?" She said as the snowy owl flew to her and perched herself on her shoulder.

The male known as Christian smirked at her as the two walked besides each other, Sothis looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Arisa, make sure to keep your hood on." He said because he knows how those of the black-market target those who are beauties.

The one known as Arisa gave him a soft smile before she spoke.

"You know I can handle myself. Besides," she lifted up her hand a bit and moved her sleeves, revealing dark green gloves like gauntlets with a ying and yang stone on it, they looked like it was covered in scales, "I got these." She smirked.

He chuckled as they walked for at least another half hour through the city of Enbarr till they reached the alleyways, to the red district area. It wasn't a surprise that cities such as these had their own place where humans sinned in pleasure. The Alliance and Kingdom had their own too. The scent of alcohol, men and women laughing. Those gambling and such. Sothis shook her head as she looked around, knowing well how humans can be but sometimes she wonders how things could have been if the Agarthans did not descend to madness/greed and began to think themselves as gods? Could there have been peace? It was possible. Cirina's mother and her daughter's husband were Agarthans that lived peacefully with her children. She made herself disappear as the siblings arrived at a wooden door, Christian knocked on it three times, a small brick size opening on the door opened, only eyes could be seen.

"6-5-0-1-8" Christian said the person behind the door silent and slid the small opening closed.

Multiple locks were heard unlocking and the door opened; the man smirked to her brother.

"Well, didn't think you be back. So, here for the prize that will be up for sale?" The man said as he let them in.

"Depending on what it is." Christian smirked as the two looked around.

Men and women drinking gambling, some even speaking to each other till the two reached a table where a young man with short purple hair, purple colored eyes, light peach skin, he wore a bit of makeup and a dark gray clothing of the trickster class. If she hadn't looked closer, she would have thought the young man was a woman, but he looked about the same age as her. He was talking to an older man with a more rugged look, spiky black hair, light brown colored eyes and wore the clothing of a war monk. She had to admit, he was muscular and heard Sothis purr in her mind. The young man noticed them and turned to her brother.

"You're late Christian. I thought you were better. Trying to break my trust already?" The purple haired one said with a slight smirk as her brother removed his hood.

His tone remained Arisa of Claude but a little bit more sinister for some reason. Christian was 5'8 ft, had grown quite a bit, his white hair was still spiky, he wore his eyepatch on his right eye, and looked more mature.

He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Now Yuri, you really think I'm late?" He said as he pointed to the clock and he made it on time by one minute.

"Tch." Yuri said and the man next to him laughed.

"No worries Christian!!! Anyhow, who's your friend? I can tell that's a woman." The older man sent her a wink and she gave him a small smile.

Yuri raised an eyebrow as he noticed the light tint of green lipstick on her lips.

"Hey, hey, hey." Christian stretched his arm, "Watch it Balthus, this is my sister." He said defensively.

"Why would you bring your sister here?" Yuri said as he looked over to her and Feh hissed at him.

"Were both mercenaries Yuri. Besides, she's interested in what they are selling today." He said and Yuri nodded.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Balthus said and her smile grew a bit as she tilted her head a bit.

"Oh? What do you want to talk about?" She spoke and the two men seemed caught off guard a bit by her soft voice.

"Well, I suppose by maybe letting us see how you look? I usually don't trust everyone I meet, why not get to know each other? You sound like you're the same age as me." Yuri gave her a charming smile that reminded her of Claude.

"He's a schemer, I can tell. The smile does not reach his eyes." Sothis said in her mind.

"Hmmm....alright." Arisa said and her brother looked at her worried.

"Are you sure?" He said and she nodded.

The three men watched the female remove her hood and Yuri and Balthus felt their throat go dry at the sight of the beauty before them that was revealed. Arisa giggled a bit as her forest eyes held a playful glint as she put her index finger on Balthus chest.

"Happy now sweetheart?" She said playfully and Christian instantly separated them.

"And now you stay away from my sister." Christian glared at the two men, who were still frozen.

"Christian......" Balthus said lowly, "How could you hide that your sister was this hot?!" And that instantly got the man a dagger at his neck.

"I don't exactly like people looking at my sister for reasons. And to be grateful it was her who burned to ashes the job request for your head. It was bit hard hiding it from our father." Christian growled while Balthus looked like a hurt puppy.

"Chris......" Arisa growled, "I told you many times I can handle myself. Besides, " she smirked, "I think Amir would like him more than me." She chuckled as she sent Balthus a small smile, before putting back her hood on.

"Quite the lovely lady I must admit, but beauty won't earn you my trust." Yuri smiled and she spoke.

"I know. But that smile you wear does not earn my trust either. A smile that does not truly reach the eyes is one of a hollow. You're afraid." She said and Yuri kept his smile as she continued to speak, "But I can't blame you for it. There are things even I'm afraid of. I admit, I can be a sly bitch at times but only when necessary. We all have something we wish to protect." She smiled sadly as her eyes looked down to the ground, Yuri let out a small chuckled.

"We only just met yet the look in your eyes says you are wiser than your years. Not bad I admit." he smiled, and it caught her a bit off guard as he lifted her chin, "I like you. I think you and I will get along just fine." He smiled and while Arisa was blinking.

"O-Oh! I-I-I-I... thank you." She looked away from him and he chuckled a bit,

Far away at the Officers Academy, Dimitri and Edelgard felt a shiver and angry for some reason. Arisa coughed while Yuri was enjoying the look of murder Christian was giving him and Balthus could not help but laugh.

"Save it for later you three!! The auction is going to start." He said and the three nodded as everyone turned to look to the stage, where a man dressed as a mage with plague doctor mask was, the light shining on him.

"All those participating in the action, make sure to respect the rules!!" He yelled out as a rolling table was brought out, on it were a few weapons, "We shall start off with weapons of dark magic! 2 silver is the starting point." He said.

Different prices yelled out and Arisa was silent as she watched the show go on. Yuri and Christian had to stop Balthus multiple times from bidding since the man was pretty much broke. Arisa didn't know much about Balthus and Yuri, compared to her brother who knew more about them because of their previous life. He was alive when a certain DLC came out and he won’t tell her shit about it! It ticked her off!! Her attention turned back to the crowd, where a fight had to be broken up between two nobles over a damn art piece that was stolen from the church. She was bored and this went on for the next two hours. But there was a reason she was waiting.

"Our final product!! A rarity of a kind!" The mage yelled out and in a puff of smoke, appeared cage and inside was...

"Oh no...." Arisa said as she slowly stood up, Yuri looking her confused as his eyes widened at what was inside the cage.

"A rare boy of the kitsune clan!!! Starting off with 1 gold!!" The mage yelled out.

The young boy looked about the same age as Kaimu. He had light brown hair, red colored eyes, the ears of a fox and a tail. Balthus looked over to Chris, who nodded, the two knew that look and Arisa was gritting her teeth.

"5 gold!" Woman yelled.

"10 gold!" A man yelled.

"15!!" Another yelled.

"50 gold coins!!" Another man yelled many gasped at such dare.

"50 gold coins, going once, going twice, going thr-------!!!" He did not finish.

"150 GOLD COINS!!"

Never had a group of people whipped their heads so fast to a person that yelled out the amount of gold.

"Arisa what are you doing?!" Christian hissed at her while Arisa's glare went cold at him.

"Saving the child." She spoke coldly as she turned her back to the mage, many had their jaw hanging including Yuri and Balthus.

"Going...once...going..twice...three times....SOLD!! To the lady!!" The mage said many were muttering as Arisa took out a bag of gold coins.

"Excuse, where did you get that money?" Christian hissed she stood up to head to the back to pay.

"Back when I was Kiana Kalsana." Arisa answered, her back facing him.

Yuri's eyes went wide at the mention of the familiar name that was well known among commoners and nobles alike. A small smirk came on his face as he turned to his friend, who was trying to remember the name she just said.

"You didn't tell me your sister was "_that_" Holy Magus." Yuri said as Christian gave him a dry state.

"I don't need to tell you squawk about my sister. But seriously......." Christian narrowed his eyes as he noticed the look Yuri had, a glint that he had seen that only schemers have, "don't you dare plan on using her." He snarled.

Yuri just smiled at him while Balthus was shaking his head as Arisa came back, holding a bundle in her arms. The two Ashen Wolves could not help but stare at the tender look the woman had as she was looking at the sleeping boy in her arms, free of chains, safe and sound in her arms.

"Let's go Chris. Our job is done." She with a warm smile as she began heading to the door.

"Wait, the reason she came was to save the boy?" Balthus said as they followed behind her.

"Yeah.....there was a job request that a slave trader kidnapped a child from one of the native tribes. We killed the kidnapper already but unfortunately the child had been sold. Arisa has been trying to track down the child for many days, and thankfully, it proved well." Christian explained as they arrived at the forest, where she turned to them.

"As much as we wish to take the boy to his home, we learned that his parents didn't survive. So, I'll be taking him in." She said and Chris smiled at her sadly.

"I think he’ll fit right in. Besides, I think the new kid the village is good. Kaimu could use another friend." He said and she nodded.

"Ah, so heading back to your village then? Say hi to your wife for me." Balthus said and Christian looked ready to punch him.

"Gina has been very tempted to use Dark Spikes on you." He said and Yuri could not help but laugh a bit at the comment.

"Well then," he walked up to Arisa, "I do hope we meet again. Perhaps it was fate that we had this meeting." He said and Sothis scoffed.

"He's trying to flirt with you." The goddess said and the girl giggled.

"Maybe one day boy (_Yuri: I am not a child._)." She said, "But.....maybe you can help me with something." She said.

"Oh?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at her, "Is it a job request? I hope there's good pay." He said and she shook her head.

"Now worries, it's nothing dirty. The request is actually for a book." Arisa said.

"So, you wish to enter Abyss to read the books from the library then?" Balthus chuckled, "Honestly, we wouldn't mind. A lot of those books were sent down there by the Advisor of The Archbishop. The guy needs to loosen up at some point. Yesh." Yuri said.

"Well that's expected of Seteth." Arisa muttered and let go of a sigh.

"Anyhow, it was nice meeting you both. Maybe we can hang out again at some point?" She said and Balthus smirked.

"You're welcome to come check out the King of Grappling anytime. By the way, I train shirtless so you could have a better view." He winked at her and Arisa could not help but burst out laughing while Chris and Yuri shook their heads.

"Almost forgot." Arisa said as she handed Yuri a box that had a decent amount of weight.

"What's this?" Yuri said, confused till he noticed the scent of herbs.

"Medicine. My brother told me a bit about the people of Abyss. This should help the people that are sick. I wish I could go myself right now to treat the sick and injured but unfortunately we can't." She smiled sadly as Balthus investigated it.

"These medicines.....did you make these?" He said and she nodded.

"I did. And no payment needed. Make sure to distribute them properly. I also have instructions in there and what each medicine does as well how much to give a person based on their age." She explains and Yuri stared at her.

"You're a particular one." He smiled, "I hope to see you again soon." He said.

After the group said their goodbyes, they went their separate ways. The siblings headed deeper into the forest, where the young boy woke up.

"It’s okay, you're safe." Arisa smiled warmly as the boy looked at her surprised and began crying, "Let's get you to your new home. You'll be welcomed there." She said as they arrived at their destination.

Christian's griffin, Skylar, was waiting for them, Feh and Kuro greeted him and the creature stood up, letting the two get on.

"Hyaa!!" Christian yelled that the three took off.

To Herving Territory, they go.

**\- Officers Academy: Afternoon - **

"Sigh......." Lestia was bored.

After that whole disaster with the cute rat at the tea party and till tomorrow the orientation is, she had nothing to do. She always liked things to be a little hectic at times and she already unpacked all her belongings, putting them in the drawers and such. Still, she had a lot of interesting things today. She rolled onto her stomach and stared at the door with a bit of a pout. She spoke with her fellow Blue Lions, a couple of the Black Eagle students along with those of the Golden Deer. Watching Edelgard scream was hilarious, she's never going to live it down!! But her talk with her stepsister was an interesting one. Truthfully, she herself did manage to get some information regarding the group.

"You never make it easy." She muttered as she got off her bed and walked over to her desk, where a journal was.

She opened it, looking at the notes she has taken over the year regarding rumors of Remire Village, stories of the Ashen Demon but also a new name that has been given to her Professor. It was written in bold lettering in the middle of a page where Jeralt and his group mercenaries have last been seen but have never been tracked down.

** _Goddess of Death _ **

Lestia frowned a bit as she looked at the next page regarding notes about her friend traveling as Kiana Kalsana. The stories call her a Saint for helping the poor, teaching children how to read and write. Honestly, some things did not make sense to her. The stories from mercenaries portray Arisa as a literal Goddess of Death, who gives a prayer to the person before she takes their life. While the stories of the common folk portray her as a saint that has been sent down from the heavens to help the poor. Lestia sighed as she sat down on her chair, looking at the notes she had been taking over the years. From tactical schemes to pranks, even more. She was a tactician. Many feared her for that knowledge she had. When she and Sylvian were made the leaders of their first maiden battle, many could not believe the advance strategies that were used to quell the rebellion quickly and efficiently, with the least causalities. Still, she would never forget how sick she felt to her stomach taking a life and worse.....the face of pure hatred and rage that flashed over the face of her twin brother.

"I now understand why Felix calls you a boar prince......" she muttered as she kept looking through the pages and then to one about Sadi.

The Duscur girl was strange, but that was what she loved about her. Sadi was her best friend and she held no grudge towards the people of Duscur. They were proven innocent but the mystery of who truly caused it remains. The girl at times would be seen talking alone, or even to animals, to even her own shadow or others. It is not normal. Emily did a test on her to see if she had a Crest, but she did not. Lestia sighs once more as she closed her journal and thought for a moment.

"How would things have been if you and Amir stayed?" The princess muttered to herself as she hid her journal away.

She needs to talk to Claude. Maybe he can give her some insight on things. Funny, a schemer trusting a schemer. Well, they are long distant relatives but that wasn't it. She always felt close to him because of her Crest.

_"You and I are more than like Claude."_

** _\- Late at night: Dream - _ **

_"Where?" _

_The voices of revenge did not whisper in his mind nor did they scream for revenge. There was nothing but silence as the darkness around him began to have small specks of light. He walked towards one and touched it, the darkness replaced the forest near the palace. The snow falling peacefully, the place a pure white, a few bird chirpings._

_"Come one Dimitri!!" He turned, his eyes wide as a young 15-year-old girl ran past him, dressed in the familiar shade of dark green._

_He could not help but reach out to her, yet his hand passed right through._

_"Arisa...." he whispered as he heard running footsteps and saw his younger 12-year-old self, out of breath running towards her._

_"Please wait a moment Arisa!" His younger self yelled out and the girl stopped, returning to him._

_"Want me to carry you?" She teased and young Dimitri shook his head, his face becoming crimson._

_"I'm alright!!" He squeaked and she smiled._

_He noticed her look around the place, the white snow surrounded them, yet, a sad look befell her eyes as she looked around. _

_"You always have a sad look in your eye." His younger self said to her as the girl turned to him, "Why?" He asked._

_Arisa was silent as she looked around once more and spoke._

_"To be honest.....I hate the cold." She said, "The cold reminds me of a place I used to be in. Guess you can say it's the reason why I hate getting sick. Because I fear that at some point, this life I have now, is all a dream and I'll wake up. It'll all be gone. I'll be back to....." she paused and shook her head, "Never mind." She smiled softly to him, " Did you know that snow can symbolize individuality, changes and transformation or new beginnings in various cultures. Traditionally, snow signifies winter and the end of the growing season. Because of its relation to the end of growth in the natural world, snow is often linked to death and hardships." Arisa said with a sad smile as she looked around._

_"Do you like snow Arisa?" He asked her._

_"I do. But at the same time, I don't. I don't like the cold. Honestly....it makes me feel lonely." She said as she fixed his scarf._

_"And what about now?" Seems his question caught her off guard a bit, "Are you lonely now?" He said and she was silent and gave him a warm smile, yet the sadness still lingered in her eyes._

_"Maybe a little. But I have you and everyone. That is more than enough." She said and hugged him._

_"Arisa....why do you feel lonely?" He said and something he did not see when he was younger._

_Her eyes went wide at his question and then closed them, a bitter smile on her lips appeared._

** _"When you're older, you will understand one day." _ **

** **

_The scene changes once again, the voices of the dead began to return, today they were just whispering. _

_"Stop...I know...I know...I swear I'll get revenge....I just need more time!!" He yelled, the figure of his step mother, Lady Patricia, scowls._

_"Foolish boy. You are weak. You have no strength. You who left us burn in the flames." She said and he shook his head._

_"That isn't true!!!" He said desperately as the voices were getting louder and louder._

_"Pathetic." He turned to the figure of his father, who looked at him coldly, "Avenge us!! Bring us the heads who slain us!! Burn them to ash!" He boomed loudly as the headaches became painful._

_How much he wanted this to end._

** _\- End of Dream -_ **

_"Di...." _

_"Dimi......" _

**"Dimitri!!" **

His eyes snap open as he felt someone shaking him awake, his chest heaved heavy, his heart beating rapidly, his forehead covered in sweat. His own azure eyes met matching ones, seeing the familiar locks of blonde hair in a frizzy state, yet the same blue eyes looking at him worried. She was wearing her dark blue night gown.

"Oh...Oh Lestia........it's just you...." he let go a sigh of relief as his sister gave him a frown.

"You were having nightmares again." She said, "Have you been hearing father and mother's voices again?" She said and felt him stiffen because her hand was on his shoulder.

Lestia let go of a sigh and made him scoot over, getting on his bed.

"What are you doing?" He said confused as she laid down and sent him a glare.

"Just shut up and sleep. I'll stay here with you." She said as he hesitated to lay down but did it anyway.

"You don't have to stay...." Dimitri muttered and she pushed his head back.

"Hahahah. Very funny." She said sarcastically and shook her head, "You may be older than me by 5 minutes but I'm the one with the ability to sense emotions too much better extent." She said a bit sharply.

"Haha." He chuckled, " You always been like this when we were little." He said, "This brings back memories when we were kids. You would always drag me to your room, or you would sneak into mine, and then both of us would sleep together." Dimitri said as a small smile graced his lips.

Lestia propped herself on her elbow and smiled softly to him.

"Yeah I remember. As well as how much you llllooovvveeeeed clinging onto Arisa when I would drag her to sleep with us." She snickered at how red his face turned.

"Lestia, please stop." He said and she just smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with you still having a crush on her. Out of curiosity, what will you do if you ever meet her again?" She asked as his face became a bit conflicted, "She has grown a lot like us. I think she's turning 21 this year. But anyhow, what will you do?" She asked once more.

"I honestly don't know." Dimitri said as he looked to the ceiling, trying to clear his mind, "It has been 4 years since we have heard anything of her. I have asked Emily, even Glenn but they won't say anything. I wish they would just tell us." He said a bit frustrated while his sister smirked.

"Would you like to know what I have learned?" Lestia said and his eyes quickly turned her way, "As Kiana Kalsana, she is called a Saint. As mercenary, she is called The Ashen Demon but also The Goddess of Death. Here's the thing, no one has seen her face in over four years. Story says that only those close to her have seen her face. That is all I managed to hear about from the knights." She said and Dimitri narrowed his eyes a bit.

"No one has seen her face?" He said.

"Correct, but the rumor is because she could not handle the sun. Others say her face is scary, or maybe she does not have a face at all. But those that say that have gotten a glimpse of her eyes, they are a beautiful color of brown that fades to emerald yet in the battlefield, they are void of emotions. " She whispered.

"Where exactly did you hear this? I know for sure you could have not gotten this information from simply hearing gossip." Dimitri said and she just gave him a closed eye smile.

"I got my ways. Anyhow, we better get some sleep. We'll be made official House Leaders tomorrow." She said and sighed led close to him.

Dimitri let go of a sigh as he hugged his sister back, closing his eyes.

Thankfully he managed to get some sleep.

**\- The Next Day - **

"Uuugghhhhh.....okay, I may have overdone it on the wine." Claude groans as the first rays of the morning light slipped through the cracks of his curtains, shining down on his face.

He had a bit too much fun speaking with Henry regarding a couple of schemes as well as getting to know him. But to be honest, he did ask him where he came from. Seems that was a taboo topic that made the boy have a strain smile as he tried to dodge the question. Claude's interest only peaked even more.

**Knock knock!! **

"Claude!! Awaken from your slumber!! Do not think I do not know about you returning to your quarters so late!!"

The Reigan heir just groans because that was Lorenz. He muttered a few curses under his breath as he shook his head, still under the blankets.

"I get it Lorenz!!! At least go wake up Hilda also!!" He yelled out and seems Lorenz was already gone, thank the goddess.

He forced himself up and went to the bowl of water next to his bed, splashing his face to help him wake up and also sober up. He let go of a sigh as he opened his eyes, staring at reflection of himself. He never forgot the mummers and whispers of other students that were speaking about him. He knew he was an outsider. That many did not welcome him to this place. One, for obvious reasons that just last year he was declared the Heir to House Reigan when originally there was none. He did not need to relive the horrors of his childhood yet.....he looked down at the green beaded bracelet on his left hand, despite it being old and the string could snap at any moment, it held a deep meaning to him. A feeling of tenderness and kindness from a certain girl despite the problems she has.

"Alexandra...." he muttered as he finished drying his face with a clean cloth.

He went to his closest, grabbing his uniform and putting it on. He was wearing a uniform coat to be elongated like a tailcoat and wore baggy black pants that were easier to move in along with black boots. Underneath his coat, he wore a yellow shirt. Combing his hair with the usual small braid, he left out his room and nearly accidentally rammed into Forrest.

"Oh Forrest!! Sorry about that." He said to the feminine boy who shook his head.

"It is alright. I am just heading to wake up my cousin. Has Hilda woken up yet? I wanted to show her a few things." Forrest said.

"She's probably still asleep. Just slap her door with enough force and she'll wake up." Claude chuckled.

"I might actually do that. Well, it was nice seeing you Claude." Forrest gave him a small smile and left down the hallway.

It was no surprise to him seeing many students walking and heading towards the Cathedral for orientation as well preparing for their classes later today. Professor Manuela would be teaching his class, Professor Hanneman the Black Eagles and for now, Professor Orbis who will be teaching the Blue Lions. He made his way through the stairs, students all standing up and line up with their respected houses. Lestia sent him a wave as his eyes looked at the leading students of the Blue Lions. Huh, Hessian was seated right by Dimitri.

** _Blue Lions:_ **

** _Dimitri, Lestia, Dedue, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, Sylvian, Felix, Ashe, Sadi, Dwyer, LYSITHEA?!?!_ **

** _Black Eagles: _ **

** _Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra, Dorothea, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Henry, Forrest, Volouria and Siegbert _ **

** **

** _Golden Deers:_ **

** _Claude, Lorenz, Hilda, Leonie, Ignatz, Raphael, Marianne, Noire, Silque, Boey, Selkie, and a boy named Dominic (Ares: My son.)_ **

** **

Claude let go of a sigh as he made his way to the front center of his house, already feeling the stares from other students. Noire looked at him worried as the groups whisper and seemed to instantly shut up when Lestia made a finger gun with her right hand. He'll have to thank her for that later. They all heard the door near the right side of the cathedral open and walking in all her grace was Archbishop Rhea, a green haired beautiful woman. Alongside her was Flayn and Seteth as well as....

There the sound of multiple strangling chokes as the majority of the student’s eyes widened when their sight landed on Beleth, who was dressed in dark clothing similar to the Professor of their past but his was for men.

"He...looks like the male version of Arisa..." Edelgard said in her mind as she felt her throat go dry at the sight of this person.

"Is everything alright?" Seteth said as he noticed the discomfort many of the students had when the male knight came in.

"Y-Yes everything is just fine." Lestia grinned a bit crookedly and Seteth looked at her and everyone in suspicion before he returned to the Archbishop's side.

Beleth could not help but look around as he saw all the students and then turned back to his mother, but he was no idiot. He could feel a slight wave of hostility coming from all Three Houses. Rhea walked up to the front of the statue of an angel, the sunlight shining in beautiful through the stain glass windows. Though it could not be seen thanks to the gloves she wore, Rhea had a prosaic left hand that she had privately requested built by Emily. She was honestly impressed but also terrified by how advanced the hand was. It functions like a real hand. Rhea smiled warmly as she spoke to the students.

"Good morning everyone. I welcome you all to the start of a new school year here at Garreg Mach Officers Academy. I am happy to see so many kind souls come to learn the vigilance of the Goddess." She said and Lestia mentally scoffed along with Claude, "May her teachings guide you well through this year during your stay at the Monastery." She said and interviewed her hands together, "Now, let us pray to the goddess for a safe and prosperous year. For the goddess watches over us." She said

The choir began singing the holy songs that many have heard over the years. Those devoted to choir softly sung the songs, like Mercedes, Silque, Annette and Marianne. Sadi had a mini yawn and thankfully she was in the back but froze as the shadows began talking again.

_"Danger...danger...danger...." _

She heard and noticed a single snowflake with unnatural blue color. Unknown to all, a certain pale colored girl flew through the walls and watched in silence the students singing the Holy songs. She gritted her teeth as she spotted Serios, Cethleann, Cichol and.....

"How interesting." She muttered as spotted Beleth, and floated over to him, looking at his face carefully then frowned as she floated away.

She'll cause havoc a different day. The shadows began whispering that the danger had left and Sadi let go a small sigh of relief as she returned to signing the hymns with the others. A few more minutes passed, and it was done. Beleth stood beside his mother as he spoke.

"House Leaders!!! Step forward to receive your leader capes!" He yelled out and the twins of the Blue Lions, Edelgard of the black Eagles and Claude of The Golden Deer, stepped forward as Beleth nodded to them. The knight first walked to the Blue Lions, handing Dimitri his cape first. The second Prince of Faerghus nodded and Lestia was handed hers, who also nodded. The twins put on their capes, Dimitri the right and Lestia to the left, to show the bond of the two. Beleth then made his way to Claude, who smiled to the knight. Beleth gave him a soft smile that made the Reigan Heir freeze because for the second the knight looked like the splitting image of his teacher. Beleth handed him his yellow Cape, that Claude put on. The knight made his way to Edelgard, who kept staring at him. The knight slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and her train of thought was broken.

"My apologies for staring. You remind me of someone I know." She answered and he chuckled a bit as he handed her the red cape.

"It's not the first time I have been told that." He said and now it was Edelgard's turn to raise an eyebrow at the comment.

With the final Cape given, Beleth turned to walk back to the altar but he could feel the stares he was getting from the four house leaders. He has received comments from mercenaries he has met through the years that he remained them of someone they have worked with in the past or recently. He had spoken to his mother about the comments and it seems her mood would shift to one of joy for some reason.

"House Leaders!" Seteth spoke, "You have received your cape as proof that you are the leaders of your House. As the next Generation of Fodlan's future, are to do well and show your leadership." He said and many nodded.

"May the goddess watch over you all." Rhea said and with that, the orientation was over.

Students chatted with each other excitedly, heading over to their respected houses to meet their professors and such. Others went to do their own things like training and such. For Claude, he went to the stables to see if his wyvern had been brought. On his way, he saw Marianne speaking with the horse known as Dorte, a couple of the woolly bugs flying by. Ferdinand was also with a few horses and seems a few of the kinshi have taken a liking to him.

"There's my girl!!" Claude grinned as he walked to the section of wyverns, a happy growl was heard as the view of white scale that looked almost like pearls, came into his view.

He spread his arms as he entered and very quickly, a white snout was nuzzling his cheek.

"Hey Zarha, sorry I couldn't ride with you. But I'm here now. Hope you made a few friends." He said as he looked into jade colored eyes, the albino wyvern licked his cheek gently as he petted her head.

"Oh, I had no idea that was your wyvern!! Truly a rarity and beauty." Claude heard a male voice and turned to see Sylvain.

"Hey. I didn't think you be the type to be here." Claude smirked, "Skipping class already?" He said and Sylvain just smiled.

"No not really. But truthfully, we aren't exactly happy with the Professor we got. The old man is stingy and honestly isn't showing much care about teaching. At least you guys got Professor Manuela." Sylvian said as he was petting a wyvern that had taken a liking to him.

"It's only the beginning of the year. Who knows, maybe fate likes to shake things up a little?" Claude said and Sylvian chuckled.

"Who knows? Say, want to play a game of chess later? I usually ask Lestia to play a round with me (_Lestia: Which I always crush you._) But she's going with the girls later today to their teatime." He said and Claude shrugged.

"Sure. I don't mind." Claude said as the two turned to walk out the stable, but they suddenly felt a shiver go down their spines.

The two shared a quick glance to each other and took out the daggers they usually carry, carefully looking around. It may be the morning but attacking in the daylight? Bold, whoever it is.

"GGRRRERRRR!!!" All the wyverns began growling at once and even the other animals in the stables became spooked.

What is going on?!" Manny of the students became worried as the horses neighed loudly, the Kinshi began hissing, puffing their feathers, the wyverns growling. Seteth thankfully was near the stables as he was on his way to the dining hall when he heard the commotion.

"What on earth?" He choked out as he quickly ran into the stables, and spotting Sylvian and Claude, back to back, daggers out.

The wyverns were not growling at them but to something in the center.

"Tch. Here I was hoping I could freeze both Gautier and Reigan but you punks had to get in my way." Only the animals and Fae could see her, for she had grown along with her vessel.

"_(Who are you?! You dare try and harm our masters?!_)" Zarha growled while the pale girl chuckled, raising her hand but stopped when she saw a man with a familiar face enter, worried.

"Are you boys alright?!" Seteth yelled and the two others nodded before they turned their attention back to the are the wyverns were circulating.

"Something is there....." Claude hissed.

Seteth turned to look back to the area, his right hand glowed with a fire spell, ready. The pale girl frowned as her eyes became devoid of emotion, lowering her hand.

"Cichol..........." she growled and looked over to the wyverns, "Fine then. I'll leave." And with that, she disappeared in a shower of blue dust.

The animals began to calm down as many let go of sighs of relief, Seteth turned to the two boys, who put away their daggers, letting go of sighs of relief.

"What happened?" The older man said as he walked up to them.

"We don't know. Both of us were tending the wyverns till we felt a shiver. Like if something was here, waiting to attack us." Claude said and Sylvian spoke.

"I was speaking with Sadi earlier and she said she felt a similar presence earlier during the orientation. She said, "_It was staring at Beleth_." That's how she said it. Seteth right?" Sylvian said and the man nodded, "We'll keep an eye out of anything that happens." He said.

The two boys left as Seteth let go of a sigh. He was worried. Flayn was here and her safety was the most important thing to him. What if she was injured again?

Things are changing.

**\- 7 days later: Lone Moon: March 23rd: Herving Territory- **

Okay, today either luck wants to screw her big time, or it just so happened they were at the wrong place at the wrong time? It was supposed to be a simple job taking out bandits, but no. Fate likes to screw her over at times and this happened to be the worst of them all!! Her rapier clashed violently with a black metal scythe; its owner grunted as his weapon paired with her rapier. The man dressed in dark black armor with spikes, his helmet that of a skull with horns, he rode on top of an armored horse that neigh loudly. He could not believe the excitement that filled him as the two clashed blades. She was using a Heroes Relic before she switched to normal rapier, yet she was in complete par with him. He had never felt such excitement at such blows. Their attacks became deadlier by the second as if they were in a war.

"Hyaa!" She yelled as he barely dodges her rapier that was aiming at his chest.

How he longed to see that face of his "_pleasure_" that he has found.

"Such power...." he spoke as they clashed, "You who meets at equal blows at me......Show me all that you are!!" His voice sounded possessed through the mask as he boomed, raising the Scythe** of Sarie**l once more.

"Of all the people we could have encountered....it had to be **_The Death Knight_**!!" Arisa mentally screamed as she spun around like a dancer, her dance of the goddess put into good use as she bent down to dodge his scythe then back up, thrusting her sword into his head.

"Grk!!" The knight barely managed to shift his scythe a bit to make her rapier move, but it still hit the right side of his helmet, causing it to crack.

"Urrghh!!!" He yelled as she jumped back, now she was holding the rapier the way assassins hold their swords.

A single dark blue eye as well as some his right side of his face was revealed, it was filled with pure shock as he looked at the woman a few feet in front of him, he managed to ripped a portion of her hood, revealing a long lock of brown colored hair that faded to real. Arisa panted lightly as they two were having a stare down, the Death Knight’s eye was filled with excitement as he spoke.

"Never has a soul landed a blow on me…..I must withdraw for now but know this, _my pleasure_, our blades will cross once again." The Death Knight said as his horse neigh loudly, then the two took off.

Arisa let go a sigh of relief as her hand glowed, using it to stitch up the ripped part of her hood, hiding the lock of hair again. She would be damned if someone saw her face right now. Only those she has chosen to have seen her face.

"Are you alright?" She turned she heard her brother run up to her, his Dragon Claws a bit bloody.

She looked around, corpses of the bandits all around, she felt sick to her stomach no matter how many times she had to kill. Her hands were a bit shaky and her brother hugged her to his chest.

"It's alright. I'm here." He said to her and patted her head as she gave him a small nod.

"I did not think we encountered Jeritza.....I'm guessing the area must be one of his hunting grounds...." she said softly as he let go of her, and Sothis appeared in her child form, hugging her like usual.

"Arisa, can you please take off your hood? I miss seeing your face.....I know you only take it off when we are at the village or only when you chose to, but please...." Sothis said and Arisa nodded as she removed it.

Christian smiled softly as he patted his sister's head and Sothis smiled warmly.

"You look a lot more like you did back in your old world. Honestly, the more I look, it’s like you and Byleth fused together." He said and she chuckled as she turned to him.

"Is there a reason you won't remove it yet?" Sothis asked as Arisa put back her hood.

"Because it's almost time. Next month, is when we will be reuniting with those three." She said and Christian frowned at her.

"Yeah I know. You know I have been writing to Edelgard these past four years." He said.

"I know." She said as they began walking towards the woods, she sheathed her rapier, "It is your choice, not mine. Besides," she gave him a grin, "Edelgard is family to me too." She said.

Chris could not help but chuckle along with Sothis as they began to leave.

It is almost time.

**\- Days Later: Galard Moon: March 23rd late at night - **

It was a rare cold night near the Empire territory. Dimitri could not sleep as he laid awake on his bed. As much as he would like his sister to have come with him and the other house leaders to the camp, she could not. The girl wanted some action, but she said to trust her while he was away. It was a training session anyway so it shouldn't be too bad. He sat up and shook his head a bit and left the tent. The knights were keeping guard outside and he spotted Claude awake also at one of the tables along with Edelgard.

"Can't sleep princeliness?" Claude smirked as the prince shook his head with a small smile.

"I just have a few things on my mind lately." Dimitri answered he sat next to Claude while Edelgard was across from him.

"If this about Lestia whining about not being allowed to come with us, personally I am grateful she was not allowed because she has not given me a break since the tea party weeks ago." Edelgard said and Claude laughed.

"Well princess, you got to get used to it." Claude grinned while the princess sent him a glare.

"Changing the subject...." Edelgard grumbled as she turned to Dimitri, "I heard that Professor Orbos is.....a difficult one." It was a nice way of saying that the Professor is an imbecile.

"Siiighhh...." Dimitri sighs, "Unfortunately he is. He is more of traditional type however I do not approve of the way he speaks to Dedue and Sadi. They are my friends and I will not tolerate such a form of speaking towards them." He said firmly.

"Wow. I'm impressed actually." Claude said, "But....can I ask you something? It's regarding....Lysithea." he said and Edelgard's interest peaked.

"Oh? Do tell." The princess said as Claude spoke.

"4 years ago, the entire Ordelia family was massacred. Their manor burnt to the ground that all that was left were ashes. However, a body was found, a body that was cut in half, a bloody letter in its hands.....confessing that the Ordelia family were pawns.....that the children of Ordelia....were failed experiments of the rumored of Crest implementation." He whispered because a knight passed by.

Edelgard felt her blood run cold as Claude continued to speak of this subject and Dimitri's jaw hangs open.

"That he was commanded by a group called...._Those Who Slither in the Dark_....to exterminate the failed human test subjects...." Claude's eyes went cold as he gritted his teeth remembering when the news spread like a wildfire all over the Alliance, "Since then...all of the Noble Leader have felt guilty because they turned their backs when the Ordelia family pleaded countless times for help......but what makes it worse...is that the even if the nobles all agreed to further investigate who this group was, The Church of Serios forbade it." Claude said.

"What....? Why would they forbid such a thing?! Why wouldn't they allow to search for the ones responsible?!" Dimitri said angrily while Edelgard was silent.

"I don't know....but whatever that case is....I'm just glad to see Lysithea is alive. It's strange though that she is part of House Zoltras." Claude said.

"Now that I think about it......" Dimitri pondered, "Emily said 4 years ago that she took in a child that was greatly injured and barely managed to survive thanks to the help of......Kiana...Kalsana..." He carefully said the fake name that his friend would use.

"You could have just said it was Teach." Claude said and the two House Leaders turned to him surprised.

"What? I always knew Kiana Kalsana was Arisa. I was her first student after all." He said smugly.

"I beg your pardon?" Edelgard said before Dimitri could.

"Yup." Time for the silver tongue to be unleashed, "Arisa and her friends I met back when I was around 7 years old. Her father along with his group of mercenaries stayed for a couple months in **Derdriu** for jobs. She trained me properly how to use a bow along with the idea that archers should carry daggers with us. Which, by the way," he took out his dagger and spun it with his fingers, "is very helpful. Amir taught me how to use an axe. Their third friend, her name is Alexandra, taught me how to ride a wyvern and pegasus. Ahhhhhh!!! They were so much fun to hand out with. Especially Alex. She was so cute when flustered. Oh!! And Arisa would sometimes let me sleep with her." And he was enjoying the look that was coming Dimitri's face.

Was that jealousy he was seeing?

Ohohohoho!! This was going to be a show!! The same case was going on with Edelgard!! Claude had a sly smirk as Dimitri put on a strain smile.

"Hahaha!! Is that so?" The prince said as one hand balled into a fist, "Care to tell us more of your childhood days?" He said as Edelgard propped her elbows on the table, intertwined her hands, and smiled.

"Yes, do tell. We would like to hear more of those days." She smiled sweetly; her eyes squinted just a tad bit.

"Where's Lestia when I need her?" Claude was inwardly cursing at himself as he was now faced with two smiles that had the intention to end his life.

Just when he was about to speak....

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!!!" 

Arrows began falling from the sky, the three leaders quickly grabbing their weapons. Bandits began to surround the place, but inwardly Edelgard was smirking.

"_Just on time."_ She thought and noticed Claude run a different direction towards the deep end of the woods.

"Let's go Dimitri!!" Edelgard said and the two ran the same direction as Claude.

"Why are you two following me?!" The Golden Deer leader yelled at them.

"We must stick together!!" Edelgard said but fear did creep into her as the bandits ran after them.

Minutes seemed like hours as they ran yet...something felt very off.

"Wait stop." Claude said and the three looked around, the forest looking far different and deadlier.

The three stood back to back, one with a bow, the other with his lance and the final with her axe.

"The forest......shouldn't be like this......." Claude said lowly as they heard the bushes rustle.

"It's faint...but...I sense magic...." Dimitri said and Edelgard looked towards him.

"You can sense magic?" She said and he nodded.

"Yes....to some extent..." Dimitri said and that worried Edelgard quite a bit.

She knows Dimitri is not a mage yet....how? Dimitri closed his eyes, hoping he could find something to help him, but he heard a river.

"This way. I hear a river nearby." He spoke and the two nodded following him.

5 minutes passed and they arrived at a river, with strange _blue stones_. Claude leaned down and picked one up, studying it.

"I never saw stone like this....they kind of remind me of the _morning dew._" He said.

"Wait, could you repeat what you just said?" Dimitri said and Claude looked at him confused.

"That they remind me of the morning dew?" The archer said and it was slowly beginning to click to the prince.

"Strange....the river smells like the_ sea._" Edelgard commented as she picked up a stone and put it in her pocket.

"_Down the river...of stones of blue......._" Dimitri muttered out loud while the other two-house leaders turned to him confused, "_ you'll find the moon in the sea of green...._" as he took a couple steps ahead.

_"If there is a day you come to the forest of Garreg Mach and are lost in the woods, remember this song." _

"Dimitri where are you going!!!?" Edelgard yelled out as the Prince of Blaiddyd bolted ahead and the two-house leaders were forced to run after him. The bandits were getting closer the princess could tell but she was also confused. Why did Dimitri react in such a way? The prince kept running till he reached an area that was filled with nothing but trees, the wind was blowing, making it look as if they were singing. The moonlight shown, a trail of mushrooms that illuminated the grown over road.

"Dimitri, seriously!! Where are we going?! What's gotten into you?!" Clause panted as he and Edelgard caught up.

"I'm taking us....to Remire village." The price said and Edelgard looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?! But Remire Village....." Edelgard but Dimitri canceled out her words as he continued forward.

"_Flowers of rainbow nearby....._" he muttered and spotted a few odd flowers of different colors, "_Keep on going...you're almost there..._." he said and 10 minutes later...

"N-No way....." Claude could barely believe what he was seeing, it was the entrance to the village.

Edelgard was stunned into silence as the three walked through the gates, inside it was a bit lively for late at night but still many were awake. There were people of all kinds and Claude had to admit, it put him a bit on edge. Edelgard was too stun to say anything as she saw a few others running around.

"Oh? Visitors this late?"

The three froze as an older woman approached them and with her was an older wolf.

"She's Almyran....." Claude thought as the woman looked at the three with narrow eyes.

"What are you three children doing here? It is lafe for visitors at night." Yup, Almyran, she had an accent in her speech.

"Please forgive us for disturbing you all so late!!! Our camp has been attacked by bandits and we are worried they have followed us here!!" Dimitri gave a polite bow as the woman's eyes went wide.

"ARES!! RA!!" The woman yelled out and two men that were talking to each other approached them.

"Fiona, what's wrong? It's rare for you to yell out, ne." The one named Ra said, and Dimitri recognized the accent that he was someone from Sreng.

"Who are the kids?" Ares said as he looked at them up and down till, they landed on the price.

"Wait.....you look familiar...." he said and the woman turned to the men.

"Ra, inform the Captain!!! Bandits are coming!!! Ares, get Jorha, Acia, and the others!!!" She ordered and the wolf barked.

"Got it." Ares said and instantly went to get the others.

"You three!" Ra pointed to the three kids, "Come with me." Was all he said, and they began quickly following him.

**[-----------]**

"Yyyaaaawwwnnnnn!! That was good sleep." Arisa said as she stood up from her bed and washed her face, the used magic to change into her clothing and her cloak.

It was late at night and her father and the others were heading to the Kingdom for a job.

"Hey kid!! Get up!!" She heard from the other side of her door and chuckled as she stood up and opened it.

"I'm up dad!! I'm up!!" Arisa giggled as Jeralt gave her a small smile.

"We'll be leaving at dawn today. Elder Bara, Olivia and Charlotte will watch over Kaimu and Jaden while we are away. I'm still not exactly happy with you adopting the boy but that's your choice not mine. He's a nice kid." Jeralt said as the two began to walk down the hallway and saw Florencio and Sandy, as well as Amir, Alexandra and Chris, waiting for them. The other three wore their cloaks to hide their identities.

"Dad, just admit you're happy he calls you Grandpa." She said and Amir began snickering.

"And that kid, is how you get an ass whooping. You're still light enough for me to swing over my shoulders." Jeralt said and she giggled.

"Strange," Sandy said, "there seems to be a bit of a ruckus outside." The woman sighs as Jeralt groans.

"Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside." He said and the door burst open, it was Ra.

"Captain, sorry to barge in but we got in trouble!! Your presence is needed!" Ra said and the other looked worried while Arisa and Christian had a neutral face.

"What's happened?" Jeralt said.

The group walked of the house and the group of friends felt their hearts freeze as three familiar faces came into view. Dimitri turned and quickly bowed as they walked up to his group.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you if the situation was not dire." Dimitri said while Jeralt had a frown.

"What are a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" Jeralt said as no one noticed the pure white wolf that came up to stand besides Arisa except only her. The white world wore metal like claw armor over her paws, and Arisa lightly petted her head. She knew it was Blanca, who had grown to be a beautiful wolf as well as deadly because Nuke raised her like his own daughter.

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend us your support." Dimitri said and Sandy.

"Wait, that's impossible. Bandits? Here??! Did you kids destroy my barrier I had around the village?!?!" Florencio hissed angrily.

"What?!?! No no!!" Edelgard said, "We did not know there was a barrier!! But what we say is true! They attacked us while we were resting in our camp." Edelgard said while Florencio had his eyes narrowed at them.

"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives....not to mention our gold." Claude shook his head and shivered at the void look Sandy was giving him.

"I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation you are in boy." Sandy said, suddenly Claude felt like he was talking to Judith.

"Wait...that uniform..." Jeralt said as dread was slowly beginning to fill him as he put the pieces together who these children were.

"Bandits spotted outside the village!! Damn, there are a lot of them!!" Temes ran up to them, worried.

"They follow you......" Chris spoke and Jeralt turned to his daughter, "You know what to do kid!! I'll guard the other side; I trust you to take command. Florencio and Sandy!! You two are with me!" He said and quickly he the other two ran the other way.

Arisa spoke no words as she, and the other four whistled. The three house leaders turned with wide eyes at the sky as two griffins, a huge wyvern, a black eagle, snowy owl, were all led by a red pegasus. The two also noticed a fox run towards their way wearing armor. Blanca barked and they noticed her, with wide eyes, but at the armor she wore. The snowy owl landed on Arisa's head, the eagle on Chris arm, the black feather griffon went to him while the brown one to Amir. The black huge wyvern purred as he nuzzled Alexandra's cheek, and the red pegasus neighed happily as Arisa walked up to him, petting his head.

"Wait, they all belong to you guys?" Claude said.

"Can you fight?" Arisa spoke and Dimitri nodded as she mounted Red Hare, the other did the same.

"We'll help. It is the least we could do after the danger we brought." Edelgard said as she looked at her firmly and Chris chuckled a bit.

"Besides, you guys seem pretty interesting." Claude said as he readied his bow.

"Stay in position. Make sure to follow my orders." Arisa said as she got back off and pointed to Amir and Chris, "You two, skies." She and them turned to Alexandra, "You're with me. Make sure Falco has his metal claws on like Blanca and Puka. Feh, join Kuro to watch the sky too." She said.

Alexandra nodded as she made a magic circle appear near her hand, a blue metal scythe appeared, and she nodded. Aris took out her rapier as she began ordering her fellow mercenaries as well as the others. She could feel the stare of the leaders on her and she turned to them.

"You are staring." She said bluntly and backed away a bit, having been caught in the act.

"Sorry it's just....your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?" Dimitri said to her and she spoke.

"Questions later children. Bandits first." She said and Alexandra snickered as she walked past them.

That snickering was silenced later.

It was a bloodbath fight between the bandits. Arisa trusted her rapier at rapid speeds as Alexandra twirls her lance with grace as she cut her enemies down. From the skies, they could hear the battle going on. Claude scrunched his nose as a body fell from the sky to the ground, obviously a lightning spell was used on the person, but he noticed specks of black lightning were black. Suddenly the rumors of The Thunder Hammer came to his head.

"BLANCA!! PUKA!! HILLS!!" Arisa yelled and the two creatures charged at archers like blurs.

Blanca looked like a white comet as she used her claws to slash at the archers, and her teeth rose to RIP out their throats. Puka, despite being small, was perfect as she silently killed the archers on the other side. The three house leaders could not believe the amount of communication and trust the mercenaries had with their leader. Just one look to her and they already knew what to do.

"Dodge!" Edelgard dodged down as a sword came at her and countered attack the bandit with her axe, slashing down.

"GGGRRR!! I'll kill you!!" Kotas roared as he charged at Edelgard, the girl barely had time to raise her weapon, yet....

"ARRGGHHH!!" His left arm was sent flying away, also knocking him to the floor, the person in front of her, held their rapier tightly, the force she used, cause their hood to fall off, revealing their face.

Time seemed to slow down for Edelgard as her eyes went wide as beautiful colored brown hair that faded to teal spill, its length all the way to her ankles, they wore a veil behind their head, a light green see through cloth that was held with white Lily hair clips. As they turned their head, she saw long bangs that stopped mid waist, whip a bit her way, they had pink colored ribbons. Their face turned her way, and she saw it. Their eyes……...

"It's been awhile El, ufu!!" Brown colored eyes that faded to emerald green smiled playfully to her, a voice she has not heard in such a long time.

"Hey!! Ove----!!!" Claude and Dimitri froze as they stopped, seeing the person that just saved Edelgard.

Dimitri felt his throat go dry as the person in front of them smiled warmly to all three. _The forest fairy welcomes all._

** **

** _"Arisa?" _ **

** **

_Reach for my hand,_

_I'll soar away Into the dawn,_

_Oh, I wish I could stay_

_Here in cherished halls,_

_In peaceful days_

_I fear the edge of dawn,_

_Knowing time betrays_

**Chapter 35: White Clouds: Part 1: Reunion at Dawn**

**[------------]**

** _Welcome to the first chapter of the new arc!!!! I purposely did this one to have multiple perspectives as well as extra students to balance the many characters I accidentally added to the Blue Lions!! Sorry!! But don't worry, the new added students (except Sadi, Lestia, Dominic) are mostly side characters to balance things out. Also, because it was inspiration from a tweet on Twitter where some said, which characters from different Fire Emblem series would become friends. One of them was Gaius and Lysithea, who love sweets! _ **

** **

** _Now, the appearance of two of Ashen Wolves was a surprise but the encounter will have a meaningful meaning in the future when we hit the chapters after The Rite of Rebirth. Also, her adopting the boy she saved, his name is Jaden, he has a role, but it will not play out till future chapters along with Kaimu. Now, the main reason I did not reveal Arisa's appearance till the very end of the chapter is to show much she has changed. Next chapter I will reveal what she is wearing and how much she has grown physically. Her appearance is more like a mixture of both Jeralt and Sitri. _ **

** **

** _Amir's and Alexandra's appearances will not be revealed till the next chapter. Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering, what House she will lead? Well....you'll have to wait!!! _ **

** _Also, there will be many, many, twists. Lastly, as Arisa grew, so did Sothis. Adult Sothis I decided she looks more like the goddess on the picture of the steel cover of the game. Sothis here can switch between adult and child form. At times she will appear in her adult form and at times in her child form._ **

** **

** **

** _Hope you are all looking forward to more!!_ **


	39. Chapter 36: White Clouds: Part 2: A New Beginning

_It felt like a dream._

_It felt like a dream._

_So many years...so many years….._

_So many emotions came crashing down as the older woman’s appearance was slowly revealed._

_It felt like a dream._

_It felt like fantasy._

_It felt like the dream would shatter in an instant if not careful._

The moon shining down on her made her look like a guardian of the forest, her long brown fading to teal colored hair spilled beautifully to her ankles. Her long bangs stopped mid waist. She wore a veil at the back of her head that was held by lily flower pins. The woman held a playful smile as her hand grabbed her cloak and threw it off, revealing the clothing she wore underneath. A dark green dress with the center of the chest opened but had a black fabric, the dress was long that it covered her feet, it spit in two, the bottom of the dress had fur. On her waist was tied a ribbon with a flower in the center, the cloth going down between her legs, covering the open part of her dress. She wore a dark green cloak with a bit of gold on it. She spun once more towards Kotas, her eyes went from kind to devoid emotion as she spoke.

"**_An eye for an eye, a tooth for tooth, evil for evil, your arm for attacking my precious students._**" Her voice became colder than ice as Kotas and his remaining men scrambled up, the bandit leader gritting his teeth as the others watched.

"HEY!!" The group was together, and Arisa saw her father on his horse charge towards them, "Are you alright?! Did you just----” the sound of metal clanking and they turned, seeing a group of knights about 10 feet away.

"It's the Knights of Serios!!" The remaining bandits yelled, and they ran for their lives, many helping Kotas get away.

"The Knights of Serios are here!! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students!!" Alois boomed proudly, as Alexandra stood next to Arisa now, "Hey, the thieves are running away!! Go after them!!" He ordered his men and they did just that.

Alois made his way towards the students and his eyes went wide when he recognized the horse. Arisa can already hear the groan from her father coming.

"The students seem to be unharmed. And...who is this?" He said referring to Arisa and Alexandra.

"Uuugghhh...Why him?" Jeralt groans and Arisa could not help but giggle a bit.

"Is everything a-----ALOIS?!?!" Everyone turned at the loud shriek of a woman and the man could not help but have a big grin as he recognized the other two adults that headed his way, and behind them was Chris and Amir, the team following them behind them.

"Captain Jeralt!!! General Florencio and Captain Sandana!! It is you all!! Goodness it's been ages!!" Alois grinned proudly as they now arrived, "I'm glad Sandy recognizes me!! Captain, General, so you two recognized me? It's me Alois!! Your old-right hand man!! Well, that's how I always thought of myself anyway." He chuckled, "Ah!! It must have been 20 years ago that you three went missing without a trace. Well, I met Florencio again a couple years ago but anyhow!! I always knew you and Sandy were alive!!" He said and Arisa smiled as Amir and Chris now stood next to her.

"You haven't changed a bit Alois....." Jeralt groans as he shook his head, "Just as loud as ever." He said and Sandy spoke in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Drop the ''_Captai_n`` and '_'General _`` already. We're not your leaders anymore so bye bye. Good day." Sandy flicked her ponytail.

"What?" Alois said.

"It means were only good old mercenaries traveling. We have work to do. Goodbye, old friend." Florencio said and the three adults turned to leave.

"Right.....goodbye Captains..." Alois said sadly till realization hit him, "Wait!! This isn't how it ends!! I insist that you all return to the monastery with us!!" Alios said.

"Garreg Mach Monastery........I suppose it was inevitable......." Jeralt let go of a tense sigh, Sandy held her shaking hand and Florencio gritted his teeth.

How much they wanted to avoid seeing Rhea but now...

"And how about you kids? Are you all the captain's children?" Alois said to the group.

The other three just pointed to Arisa saying, "She is. We're her friends." They said.

"Traitors!!" Arisa yelled to them and Alois could not help but laugh a bit, "But yes, to answer your question, Jeralt is my dad. Sandy and Florencio are my aunt and uncle. These punks are my friends." Arisa said.

"Hahaha!! You have the captain's humor when it comes to family and friends, aside from physical differences of course. Still, you remind me of Sitri!!" He said and Jeralt stiffen along with Florencio and Sandy.

"Who's Sitri?" Arisa lied and the adults knew she did it on purpose.

Arisa knows when fear is in their voices. Jeralt honesty appreciated how well his daughter could read the situation.

"She was a nun who worked with the Knights of Serios. Anyhow, we love you kids to see the Monastery too. You will join us, won't you?" Alois said.

"I haven't been there in years.....still, be nice to catch up with old friends." Christian removed his hood.

"Oh, are you an alumni?" Alois said to him.

"Yeah. Graduated a few years ago." Christian said.

"It sounds fun!! I have never been there before!!" Amir said a bit excitedly.

"Not a big fan of big places but it's better than the heat here in the Empire." Alexandra said.

"Guh....." Sandy gulped uncomfortably as she looked at them worried.

"Tch." Florencio clicked his teeth, clearly displeased.

"Sighhhh........." Jeralt let go a defeated sigh as Alois looked at him worried.

"What's troubling you Captains? You all aren't about to run off again, are you?" Alois said with a raised eyebrow.

"Even we wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Serios." The three adults answered defeated as they followed Alois.

"Sigh....poor dad." Chris said as the group turned over to the three house leaders, who walked up to them a bit too fast.

"I-Is it really you?!" Edelgard could barely choked out as Arisa gave her a small smile.

"Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude. It's been four years hasn't it. My you all grown so much!!" Arisa giggled as she opened her arms wide her, first victim, was Edelgard, the poor girl was short, her face ended up in Arisa's chest as the older woman hugged her, the girl turning the same color as her cape.

"Snap them pictures Alex!!" Chris said and Alexandra whipped out the camera, snapping multiple pictures.

Arisa gave the girl a peck on her forehead, sending the girl to whirlwind as she let go of her then turned to Claude, who happily accepted the hug for obvious reasons.

"And look at you!! You got taller also!!! Ahhhh!!" Arisa grinned as she rested her head on his chest.

"Teach, it's been so long!!! Look at you!! A beauty you've turned." He smirked and Arisa just chuckled as he bent down and gave him a peck on his forehead also.

Dimitri looked ready to murder the man and then Arisa turned to him, with a warm smile. His heart froze as she walked towards him normal, a sad smile graced her lips as she stood in front of him.

"It's been awhile little lion cub. You've grown." She said before she had the chance to hug him, he did it for her.

His arms quickly wrapped around her and brought her to his chest, he did not care right now how everyone saw him and buried his face in her neck. Arisa's eyes had become swirls as the young man hugged her tightly and now it was Edelgard's turn ready to murder him. Yet the girl stopped when she felt a pat on her head, that felt familiar. She looked up and saw it was the white-haired man with the eyepatch. His cloak was removed and the clothing he wore was a black long jacket, with black pants (_Chris: BLOODBRONE STYLE_!).

"Let the kid hug her. I can tell all of you been through a lot." He sighs as he kept patting her head and stopped.

"Umm....could you stop patting my head?" Edelgard said and Claude was snickering as Christian raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong with me patting your head? You're the same age as my little sister." He said and Edelgard gawked.

Alexandra walked up to Claude and spoke timidly to him.

"Are....you really Claude?" She said and the boy turned to her with a sad smile as he removed her hood, revealing her face.

She wore her hair loose, the dark blue of the sea it was, and a bit messy, shoulder length, her feathers had grown a bit bigger, her eyes were a crimson color that faded to blue. Claude looked at her shocked as her feathers twitched and she frowned at him.

"I'm glad to see you again brat but close your mouth or a fly will enter." She said and turned away.

"HE'S WHIPPED!" Christian yelled out and Edelgard could not help but enjoy seeing Claude become embarrassed at the older man's comment.

Alexandra chuckled lightly but she could feel the cold presence of Cirina. The girl looked up to see the pale girl the version of herself except she looked like a corpse, she gave her a dry stare as the group began walking. The girl removed her cloak, revealing she was wearing a dark blue long cheongsam dress that was spilt on both the right and left sides. You could see her long legs, yet she wore thin blue see through tights, her black boots went up to her knees. On her chest, she wore a breast plate, and she wore her snowflake relic necklace. Lastly, strapped on her waist, was a whip, with daggers and pouch with questionable things that assassins carry. Amir removed her cloak, revealing she had her pink silver hair in a high ponytail and wore the armor of a female griffon rider. Dimitri suddenly came back to reality and quickly let go of the Professor, his face a light shade of pink.

"F-Forgive me for suddenly doing such a thing!!! I overstepped my boundaries!!" The prince said and Arisa chuckled but to her friend’s eyes, only they noticed the light tint of pink on her cheeks.

"It is alright." She smiled to and patted his head, "You can hug me again when you feel like it. You've grown so much. All of you." She said as the other leaders walked up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Professor, we truly appreciate your help back there. You've shown your experience mercenary. It is the same with the rest of you." She said referring to the other 3, "And your father, is Jeralt the Blade Breaker, Aunt, Sandana of The Sands and Florencio the Shield Breaker? All three of them former captains of the Knights of Serios. All of them often praised to be the strongest team to have ever lived. Are we missing anything?" Edelgard said.

"How about the fact that the fox and white wolf made mincemeat of the assassins and archers that were hiding in the trees? As well as the other 3? Amir and Alexandra, I recognize but who are you? The one that looks like an executioner." Claude said to Christian, who groans.

"Right, I never introduced myself." The man shook his head, "My name is Christian, I'm Arisa's older brother." Silence befell the trio as they processed his words.

"B-brother?!" Dimitri choked out and horror fell on him as he realized how he hugged Arisa and then Claude was very afraid as he noticed the Dragon Claws the man was wearing.

"I did not know Arisa had a brother." Edelgard said, pleased hearing the news.

Which meant he will be keeping men away from the older woman.

"Anyhow, you all are coming to the coming to the monastery, right? Of course, you are!! I'd love to bend your ears as we travel." Claud grinned.

"The only ears you're bending with your chatter the ones I will RIP off." Alexandra said, hostile.

"Whoa there. No need to be so cold." Claude said to her and her just "tch."

"By the way, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were talking about a couple things when the bandits attacked us. I got the worst of it." Claude frowns.

"That's because you ran off." Edelgard looked at him angrily.

"Hahah!!" Alexandra laughed, "Of course the brat did!!! He makes a perfect decoy not to mention he prioritizes his own safety!" She laughed a bit too halty that made Claude question why she was acting this way.

Then again, they all changed over the last years.

"Too true!! I was the first go make a strategic retreat!" Claude said proudly, "Everything would have worked out if these two haven't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased us. Utterly ridiculous." He shook his head, "Then again, Dimitri did help us. I'm still shocked he was able to find Remire Village. How did you know you where it was?" He said and Dimitri was silent.

"I have an idea." Amir smirked at the prince, who avoided eye contact with her, "I remember Arisa used to sing lullabies to you and Lestia. One of those songs she sang to you was a clue of how to find Remire Village." She said.

"Amir....you're.....embarrassing me...." Dimitri said and the woman chuckled.

"Ooohhh!!! What's this? Pinning on the Professor already?" Claude said and Dimitri's lance snapped in half, "Well makes sense. Since she is the only one who could handle that strength of your other than your sister and the princess." That earned him a glare from the princess and prince.

"Claude, behave." Arisa said as they began walking and Claude shrugged.

"Lesson one." And here it comes, "Constant bickering among leaders will only lead to a poor rule. One must work out their differences as well as listen to what others say. If you do not have trust to others, you will fail." She looked at Edelgard who looked away, "If you are not careful at seeing the truth through words, you will be deceived easily." She looked at Dimitri, who down cast his eyes, "And if you are afraid, to the point you keep creating walls around yourself, not trusting others and only using them, you lack many important things." Arisa looked over to Claude, who frowned.

Christian knew she was calling them all out. She had her aura_ "You're full of shit and I'll call you out with no problem." _

"Changing the subject," Dimitri said, "you all showed you could hold your ground against those bandits as well the incredible communication you had leading the group. Just one look to you and they already knew what to do. You never lost control!" He spoke to Arisa, "I still have so much to learn. With the things dire in the Kingdom we could use someone like you. Would you consider returning to the Kingdom with me?" He said and Arisa looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me?!" Edelgard said, "Professor, please forget what he said, but I shall say my own piece. You all have amazing skills and precisely why I must ask you four to consider lending your services to the Empire." She said and Dimitri sent her a glare.

"Whoa whoa!! Easy there you two but might as well say my piece to you all since they beat me too it. Where does your allegiance lie?" Claude said.

"Sorry to say this but we are allied to no one but Arisa, her father's company, and each other." Christian said to them.

"Same." Amir said and Alexandra nodded.

"We serve no one but ourselves and Arisa." Alexandra said coldly to them.

"And your three have forgotten that I am neutral!! Neutral!! I am allied to no one, but I will lend a hand when needed!" Arisa said to the three house leaders who looked at her with wide eyes.

"You look like you broke their hearts to pieces!!" Sothis chuckled in her mind as she looked at each of them.

"The little lion has grown so much; he seems sincere but even you can tell darkness lurks beneath." Sothis said as Arisa was silent as they all walked, "The girl with the white that fades to brown hair....a refined young woman yet she seems to be constantly evaluating you. Such a shame. And lastly the little prince of sands, a dashing smile but it does not reach his eyes. They all have changed so much." The goddess said as Arisa let go of a sigh as she felt Blanca nuzzle her hand, Feh perched on her head and Red Hare nuzzled her cheek.

"Pardon for the sudden question...but....is this Blanca?" Dimitri said the white wolf turned to him and barked happily.

"(_Maiden Hair cut!!! It's you!_!)" Blanca said and Amir burst out laughing suddenly.

"Pppfffffttt!!! Maiden Haircut!!! Ahahahahahahah!!!" The Duscurian girl laughed and Dimitri looked at her with a blank face.

"Thank you, Amir, for bringing up that _Oh so wonderful_ nickname." Dimitri said while the others were snickering.

"Maiden Hair cut huh?" Claude smirked and Dimitri was debating at stabbing him with his broken lance.

"How long till we reach the Academy?" Alexandra asked and Edelgard spoke.

"We should be reaching it around midday. By the way, I never introduced myself to you. I'm Edelgard von Hersvelg. 4th Princess of the Adrestian Empire and Heir to the throne." She said and Alexandra nodded.

"Alexandra Xiang. I used to live in the Kingdom, but I left due to difficult situations." She said and Dimitri looked at her sadly.

"I apologize....for the way things are. I'm Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, 2nd prince of Faerghus." He said and the girl looked at him shocked.

"And you already know me Alex, but I'll introduce myself anyway. Claude von Reigan. Heir to House Reigan and Future Leader of the Alliance." He said and Chris nodded.

"MOOOMMMYYYY!!"

And everyone instantly turned as they saw a young boy with fox ears and a tail running to them also a woman with light red hair dress in a purple dress of a mage.

"Jaden, I said wait!!" Gina yelled out as the boy pounced at Arisa, in her arms.

"Mommy where were you going?!?! Don't leave please!!" Jaden cried as Arisa sighs.

"Y-you're a mother?!?!" Edelgard choked out and Dimitri looked like his heart was shattering to pieces.

"Jaden, I told you to stay with grandma and Olivia. I promise I'll come back." Arisa said but the boy cried.

"But mommy!! You said it'll be a year till I see you again!!" He cried and Gina panted as she managed to catch up.

“Huff....huff......I'm sorry.... about....gasp....that......damn he's fast." Gina gasped and Christian gave her his flask to drink some water.

"Thank you dear." Gina smiled as she popped it open and gulped the water down.

"Wait, you're married?" Edelgard said and the boy nodded.

"Yes. This is my wife, Olivia." He said and turned back to Gina, "Please take Jaden back home. Besides, you'll be able to visit. We're going to the Academy for a while. I'll send Kuro if plans change." He said and Gina nodded.

"Take care sweety." She smiled and the two shared a quick kiss.

He can tell the three leaders looked away, their faces red.

"I will." He smiled and Gina barely managed to pry off Jaden off her friend.

"Mommy!!" Jaden cried and Arisa sighs as she bent down and patted his head.

"I promise everything will be alright. Even if I am not here at the village, I will always be here." She pointed to his heart, "Besides, I'll be close by so you can come visit me. Okay sweetie?" Arisa said to Jaden as she wiped his tears.

"Still....." he cried and Arisa smiled to him sadly, kissing his forehead, "I will always be with you even if I am not here physically. Now go with Olivia." She said.

"Okay mommy....but...can you bring me a souvenir?" He said and she nodded.

The boy waved goodbye as he returned to Gina, who waved as she warped them away.

"Who's the father?" Claude said and just barely dodged Alexandra's punch at him.

"Very funny Claude." Arisa said sarcastically as they returned to walking.

"But seriously, who is the boy?" Edelgard said.

"He's a child I rescued from the Black Market in Enbarr." Arisa answered truthfully, looking into her eyes, "I decided to adopt him as my son." Was all she said as Edelgard gulped at her void face.

"That's a lot of responsibility Teach." Claude said.

"You kids will one understand when you have your own children. Besides, I'm still single anyway." Arisa rolled her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!!!" Sothis yelled because she noticed the look that fell upon Edelgard and Dimitri, and it was terrifying.

"Don’t worry about it." Arisa mentally said to her, "I'll call them out if things head south." Arisa said as the group continued to walk.

Her feet were getting a bit tired and mounted Red Hare. Feh chirped and perched herself on his head while Blanca walked beside them. She felt Dimitri staring again and spoke.

"You're staring at me Dimitri." Arisa said to him with a small smile.

"Ah!! Forgive me...it’s just.....it has been a long time since I have seen you. You've....changed.......how have you been since.....that day?" He said referring to the Tragedy of Duscur.

"I'm alright Dimitri. True it has been a bit difficult," she closed her eyes and smiled a bit, "but through time, I learned many things. I learned to accept. I learned to reject it. I learned to adapt. I learned to love. Most importantly," she opened her eyes and grinned, "I learned to trust and move on." She giggled a bit like a child.

The three House leaders stared at her with wide eyes while her friends smiled. True, it was difficult. Ups and down they all had but through time, they all were able to get back up, no matter how many times they were knocked down.

**\- The Next Day: Midday - **

"Someone carry me........I'm dying......" Alexandra hated the heat and was sweating.

She felt like she was melting, almost as if she was getting a sunburn. At times, she questioned why she had to inherit Cirina's inability to stand the heat. Even the said woman looked like a real dead ghost as she floated near them, not enough energy to make a snarky comment.

"Amir, get her on Falco." Chris shook his head as everyone watched the Duscurian girl place Alexandra on Flaco's back.

The black wyvern snorted as he took off a bit, not flying too high. Joining him was Red Hare, Kuro, Skylar and Hyper.

"I FEEL ALIVE!!" Alexandra's voice from up in the sky was heard as the group snickered at the change.

Up ahead, Jeralt, Sandy and Florencio could be seen conversing with the knights, catching up with their former men and woman. Arisa could not help but smile as she saw her father groaning at the puns Alois was making and Sandy shaking her head. Florencio looked ready to throw himself off the cliff. The group continued to walk down the grassy path till Dimitri spoke.

"This will be your first time at the monastery. I would be happy to show you around if you all like?" Dimitri said.

"It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and bad." Claude grinned as Edelgard continued to look forward.

"Like it or not, we'll be there soon enough." It sounded more like Edelgard was talking to herself as she said those words, Arisa was silent as they kept walking till, they reached the end of the forest, the sunlight hitting their faces.

Through the town and high up in the mountains of grace, was the beautiful scenery Arisa and Sothis had not seen in a long time.

"There it is....Garreg Mach Monastery......" Edelgard muttered as they all continued to walk

It was a silent walk as they made their way through the town and soon arrived at a huge gate that opened, letting them enter. The place looked like a castle and Alexandra felt waves of emotions crashing down on her as they continued to walk till, they reached the courtyard. The knights continued ahead while the house leaders had to unfortunately go a different direction. Jeralt, Florencio and Sandy stopped, looking up to the balconies and froze.

"Rhea is here...." Jeralt said as the group of young adults looked up.

Dressed in the clothing of the Archbishop, Rhea stared down from the balconies, her eyes studying the children till they landed on Arisa. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of her, for she looked like Sitri. A small smile graced her lips.

"I wonder.....if the flow of time bring you here....?" She thought as the group continued walking.

After so long, finally, the child has returned. Yet something felt very different about the child. She should not have hair that transcends to a different color nor her eyes. Rhea also hid very well the disgusting feeling she felt when her eyes landed on the girl with blue hair. She was the splitting image of Cirina.

The group walked as they made their way to the audience chamber, the gatekeeper greeted but he could not help but be excited as he heard from Alois that he had recommended the four young adults to be professors.

"Hey Alm!!" The gatekeeper now known as Alm, jumped as he saw Catherine heading his way, "You shouldn't be here remember!! You're supposed to be at the gate of the market area!! By the way, Anna was looking for you." She said.

"Ah!! Thank you, Catherine!!" Alm said and quickly ran to his station.

It was his third day and he found the place like a maze. He was grateful Anna had lent him a map and got to his station on time. He was a bit jumpy today, perhaps because it was only his third day at work.

"Hey Mr. Gatekeeper!!" And Alm automatically went on duty mode.

"Nothing to report!!" He said and the four house leaders looked at him surprised, "Oh, House Leaders. Sorry about that. I'm a bit jumpy today." He said and Claude nodded.

"No worries. You're doing good. Relax a bit." Lestia said and Alm chuckled.

"Thank you, your Highness. But...." Alm rest his chin on his hand, " Actually….I do have something to report." He said and instantly sparkles were in Lestia's eyes.

"I saw Jeralt and his mercenaries enter the audience chamber to see Lady Rhea!" And like a moth to flames, the four house leaders' attention was instantly attracted.

"Go on." Claude and Lestia said lowly, their voices and eyes held the gleam of a predator.

Not too far, Anna was debating if she should save the man or leave him be.

"Apparently Alois recommended the group of four to Lady Rhea. That's about it unfortunately." Alm said.

Jeralt, Florencio and Sandy, the legendary captains of the knights of Serios, family of Arisa, Alexandra, Amir, and Christian, the strongest team of mercenaries they have ever seen. They all happened to want to recruit them and before the other one could beat it to them.

"Oh no...." Anna face palms.

Alm failed to realize that day that he made a huge mistake telling that report to the 4 four humans that did not deserve it at all.

**\- Audience Chamber - **

"Siighhh....it's been years since we've last set our eyes here......to be forced to see her now..." Jeralt sighs as he looked around the room that brought back many memories of the past.

The stain glass windows that let the shine of the sun illuminated the place with different colors. The room held the feeling of Holy souls. Sandy let go of a sigh as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not exactly pleased to return here...." Sandy said as she rubbed her arm a bit.

"Believe me...I feel the same...." Florencio sighs.

"So that was Lady Rhea?" Amir asked and Jeralt nodded.

"As I told you all before, the majority of the folks here in Fodlan are devoted followers of the Teachings of Serios. The Leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is The Archbishop, Lady Rhea." Jeral explains and Sandy scoffed.

"Which I see as a load of bullshit...." Sandy hissed.

"Sandy." Jeralt warned her and she sighs.

The doors to the room in the audience chamber opened and walked towards them, was Lady Rhea, along with Seteth, who had a neutral face, but eyes widened when he saw Sandy but also Alexandra. He quickly recomposed himself as he stood by Rhea, who spoke.

"Thank you all for your patience. My name is Seteth. I am the advisor to the Archbishop." Seteth introduced himself.

"Right hello." Jeralt politely gave a small bow as Rhea smiled as his eyes landed on Arisa.

"It has been a long time Jeralt, Florencio and Sandana. I wonder....was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" Rhea smiled.

"Breath....breath........" Alexandra gritted her teeth as she felt boiling rage for some reason, and held her right hand, it was shaking.

"Forgive our silence for all these years. Many things have changed since we all have spoken." Sandy said and Rhea nodded as her eyes looked at the children.

"So, I see the miracle of parenthood has blessed you three. Are these all your children?" She asked and Amir and Alexandra quickly stepped away.

"Actually," Chris and Arisa stepped forward, "These two are my kids. My daughter was born many years later after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child but unfortunately.....we have lost her to illness. And this boy is my adopted son, who I took in four years ago." Jeralt said.

"These are their friends who the people of Remire Village took in after being saved from a dangerous situation." Florencio explained and Rhea nodded.

"I see. My condolences. As for you children...I have heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What are your names?" Rhea said and Arisa politely bowed.

Her voice threw off Rhea, because it was filled with emotion.

"My name is Arisa Byleth. But you may call me whichever you wish." Arisa smiled kindly.

"Amir Amaryllis." Amir gave her a military bow.

"Alexandra Xiang." Alexandra bowed also.

"Christian Eisner." Christian said and bowed.

"My, I am impressed. All of you are so polite. Jeralt, Florencio and Sandy have done well raising you all. Fine names indeed." Rhea nodded, "I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for saving those students of The Officers Academy." She smiled kindly.

"Hmph." Jeralt grunted and Rhea turned to him.

"Jeralt, Sandana, Florencio, I'm sure you three know what I wish to say?" She said and Florencio spoke.

"Unfortunately, I have to decline." Instantly the group turned to the purple haired man in shock.

Even Rhea and Seteth were surprised.

"I am a father of a five-year-old son and I will not leave my village unguarded with the ways things have been over the years." Florencio said.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Sandy whispered hissed to him.

"I am doing what I know is right. I know Rhea wants us to return to be a Captain of the Knights of Serios." He said and bowed to Lady Rhea, "Lady Rhea, I hope you can understand." He said.

“Very well. I shall make an exception." The woman said and Seteth was unpleased "However, Jeralt and Sandana?" And the other two sigh in defeat.

"We won't say no but.....I'm not sure this is a good idea." Sandy sighs.

"Your apprehension stings. I have expected Alois to have asked you both already." She shook her head, "But I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow...farewell." Rhea said and the two left out the door.

1 minute of silence passed and Alexandra dropped to her knees, panting hard, out of breath.

"Alexandra!!" The group quickly gathered around her, worried.

"We can't stay here!! We can't stay here!!! My Crest is reacting badly to them!!! This entire place!!! I don't trust that woman and that man!! Gasp...gasp....gasp...." she was gasping for air.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice...." Sandy muttered as she helped the girl stand back up.

"Forced back into the Knights of Serios....unbelievable..." Jeralt sighed as he turned back to Florencio, "Honestly, I admire how you had the balls to talk back to her." He said and Florencio shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jeralt....other than...I know if I return...I would..be made to do...the unclean business." He grimaced, "But what I said is true. If one of us doesn't guard the village." He stopped when Jeralt nodded.

"I understand. For now," he turned to the kids, "I'm sorry you kids got dragged into this. Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while.... I’m afraid all of you will have your services needed." He said and the group looked at him confused.

"Wait? All of us?" Arisa said and Jeralt nodded.

"Byleth, they want you to teach by the sounds of it. The rest of you they want you to be instructors." He said and Sandy chuckled.

"Well, those kids won't survive Amir's military training!!! Hahaha!" Sandy laughed.

"That damn Alois went to recommend you kids to Rhea!! Apparently, they are short on a Professor because the coward ran at the first sight of danger. Orbos I think was his name. He’s been fired. Still, I can't blame them." He sighs and they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Oh?!?! Is that!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!!! If it isn't Arisa and Christian!! It's been so long!!" And the two siblings instantly knew the voice and looked at each other in fear.

The two owners of the footsteps, the two came into view and of course, it was Manuela and Hanneman.

"Sir Jeralt!! Sandana and Florencio!! It's been ages!!" Hannemen said Jeralt could not help but have a small smile as he shook hands with him.

"Professor Hanneman, it's been 11 years. I see you look well." Jeralt chuckled.

"You as well." The professor said and shook hands with Sandy and Florencio, the three then turned as they heard loud screeches, seeing Manuela hugging poor Arisa to her "_assets_".

"Oh, it's been so long!!! As well as you know being a fellow Professor!!! Oh, I'm finally not the only female!!" Manuela said.

"Sigh....you kids can handle it from here. Byleth, I trust you to lead them well. Also..." he whispered to the group of kids, "Watch out for Lady Rhea. " He said and he, Florencio and Sandy left the room.

Arisa let go of a sigh as she turned to Manuela and Hannemen.

"Professor, it's been a long time. I am happy to see you again." She said and the two nodded.

"As we are! You've grown so beautiful dear!! And would you like to introduce us to these lovely ladies? I have met Christian, but I have yet to meet you two. I am Manuela Casagranda, a songstress, physician and available." The woman said as she sent the girls a wink.

"Amir Amaryllis." Amir said and shook hands with the woman.

"Alexandra Xiang." Alexandra said and the Manuela blinked at her, "Is something wrong?" She said.

"You....look familiar.....your hair color....I saw it before....but I can't remember where....ooohhh!!! I'll figure it out at some point!!" The woman said and Hanneman shook his head.

"Enough Manuela, you're scaring them." He said and turned to them, "I'm glad to see you girls again. And you young man, it is also a pleasure. My name is Hannemen, a Crest Scholar. If it is alright with you, I do wonder if you have a Crest of your own. I know the girls have one since they did seek my help when they were younger." He said.

"It's alright sir. You have my permission to study me." Christian said and Arisa nodded.

"It is the same with us three as well." She said and the Professor had a big smile on his face.

4 new subjects!!!

"Anyhow, Arisa, as you know, you will be taking charge of one of the three houses. This year is a bit different because one of the houses has twin leaders." He explains.

"Wait what?" Arisa said, and Sothis appeared.

"That's right, " Manuela nodded, "The Blue Lions have two House Leaders, The Twins of Faerghus, The Second Prince, Dimitri and Princess Lestia. But all the houses are unique. Have you met the leaders yet?" She asked.

"I have, and I can tell you they are all troublemakers, but I love them." Arisa giggled.

"For now, why don't you join us for some tea. We have much to discuss." Hanneman said the group did just that.

**[-------]**

Blanca was proud wolf of the forest that had seen many things over the years. Growing up being raised by the Elder Wolf Nuke and her friend Arisa, along with Goddess Sothis, it was an interesting life. Currently she was walking around the monastery with Feh perched on her head, which she did not mind, with Puka walking beside her. Her friends, Red Hare, Hyper, Skylar and Falco unfortunately had to stay in the stables. Kuro is off somewhere in the sky. The albino wolf looked around and saw many students looking at her scared but also amazement that was until she noticed a familiar scent. She left her nose, sniffing the air, her blue eyes went wide, then unleashed a howl, scaring the hell out of everyone nearby.

"Aaawwwhooooo!!"

"Awwhoooooo!!" She responded back immediately, and a flash of black made a turn around the corner, towards her way, the wolf could not help but smile as a cheerful voice ran her way.

"_(Blanca!!)_" Hessian barked as the two ran to each other, jumping cheerfully (_Feh: Thank goodness I flew off!!_) In circles, happy whines were heard.

Many spectators could not help but coo at the adorable sight and that coo only grew even more when the two wolves snuggled together.

"(_My friend!! It has been so long!!_)" Blanca barked as the two stopped.

"(_It has!! I see the Wolf Star has been treating you well. I also smell...the scent of an Elder Wolf_.)" Hessian said and Blanca nodded.

"(_Yes. Elder Nuke has taught me very much as well as The Wolf Star. I also see The Justice has treated you well._)" She said.

"_(He has as well as his sister with The Moon in her blood. The girl is kind but at times she reminds me of a brat.)_" He sighed and Blanca chuckled but to humans it sounded like a soft bark.

"Hessian!! Where did you run off too?!" The two heard a male voice and saw the twins heading their way.

"There you are." Dimitri let go of a sigh then saw Blanca, Feh and Puka, "Ah. I see you've reunited with your friends. I'm glad for you." Dimitri smiled warmly as he petted his head, the wolf panted happily like a dog.

"Oh, you're a beautiful one. As well as the fox and owl." Lestia said as she let Blanca sniff her hand and allowed her to pet her.

"_(We are heading to the training grounds, care to join us?_)" Hessian said and Puka laughed as they began to follow the humans.

"(_You've grown boy!!! I still remember when you and Blanca were piques!!! Always clinging to her as well as Sadi!!_!)" Puka laughed and Feh chirped.

"_(Say, why are the humans going to the training grounds anyway? I can tell the two twins are tense._)" Feh said as they walked for another five minutes and arrived at the training grounds where Edelgard, Hubert, Claude, one clearly did not want to be there: Hilda, Dedue and Sadi were waiting.

"(_They are fighting....over the Wolf Star... and the others…._)" Hessian gave them a dry look and Puka began cackling as he fell onto the ground, rolling.

"Oh!! What a cute fox!!" Hilda cooed as she saw the animals following behind the twins and they made their way to the waiting area and sat, watching the humans about to bicker with each other.

"Back to the subject." Lestia smiled as she turned to the group, Dedue standing beside Dimitri and Sadi with her, her smile, it had turned to one that was sinister, it was made clear to the two other House leaders that Lestia had no intention of letting Arisa and her group go.

"Your smile. So, it's clear your two do not want them to join us." Edelgard hummed as she crossed her arms.

"I highly doubt that." Claude smiled and seemed like a crowd was gathering around the watching area of the field because Sadi suddenly had a training sword in her hand, "I'm pretty sure Arisa will become the Professor of the Golden Deer!!! I was her apprentice after all!!" He smirked.

"Well unfortunately for you," Edelgard whipped her hair, "I was personally trained by her and Amir!! Her skills and knowledge would prove beneficial to The Black Eagles house. Not to mention she was Hubert's teacher. She taught him how to ride on a pegasus." She said.

"Is that so?" Dimitri said as he crossed his arms, Dedue behind him whispering to his little sister to put the wooden sword away, "Are you forgetting she taught all of us? However, I cannot allow such a thing. Arisa has known us children of the Kingdom long before she had met any of you." He said and Claude frowned, which, was not a good sign.

"Oh, so now you're pulling the childhood card eh. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Claude said, "Do any of you know who Arisa, Alexandra, Amir and that guy Christian truly are?" He smiled with a glint in his eye that made Lestia get on guard as he was now face to face with Dimitri.

"Ooohhh!!! There's about to be a fight?!" Caspar yelled out as the students from all three houses arrived, worried.

"Ha. So, the boar prince and demon princess are going to show his true colors?" Felix said with arms crossed his arms.

"I have seen a side of them...that I only know.... that none of you...would ever understand." Claude said lowly while Edelgard gritted her teeth and Dimitri was almost about to snap in half his lance.

"Umm...Claude?" Hilda said a bit scared at her friend's smile.

"And so, have I." Dimitri said back.

"Let's settle this then." Edelgard said as she went to grab a wooden training hammer and spun it, "All of us against each other. The last one standing earns the right to convince Arisa and her group to join their house." She finished the spin with a slash.

"Ooooooohohohohoho!!!" Lestia laughed with a smug tone, "You really want to go against me **_Eddie short_**?" She said.

"_What-did-you-just-call-me_?" Edelgard said and Hubert glared at the girl.

"Lestia, I think that's too far." Dimitri said and Lestia sent him a glare.

"Shut it Noodle Hair." She snarled at him and now it turned into a glaring contest between the siblings.

"Well, now." Claude put his hands behind his head, smirking, "Look like we won't have to get inv-------!!" And suddenly he was sent flying/tumbling to the ground, groaning as he looked up.

Hilda's jaw was hanging open as she stared in shock as did many. Silence befall everyone as Sadi raises her hand, that was glowing purple, a happy grin on her face as she turned to Lestia, who was too shocked to speak.

"Yaaayyyyy~ One down~" Sadi said lazily, then....

"Ah." She had a frozen smile when she was suddenly flipped over by no other than Hilda, who had a wicked smirk.

"Now Sadi.....that was unfair....now looks like I got to defend Claude." She said.

Let's just say.....a full out brawl ensued.

**[---------]**

"Hmmm........So a lot has been going on for you kids. Still, I'm glad that we'll be working with you. Perhaps we could go to the tavern later?" Manuela said as she took a sip of her apple blend tea.

The group was currently in the infirmary since it was a lot bigger for them to be in. No offense to Professor's Hanammen's office but it felt a bit stuffy due to the increase in books he had gotten recently.

"Already planning to go drinking Manuela? Unbelievable. Have you not learned your lesson already after the countless lectures Seteth has given you as well as Lucius and Sister Xina?" He said and the woman sent him a glare.

"Shut up old man." She said back.

"Old man?!! I'm barely 15 years your senior!!" He said back and Arisa knew they were about to get into an argument.

"Now, now." Arisa began a bit nervously to the two glaring at each other, "Let's all get along please. But honestly, I'm having some doubts right now of me being suddenly made a Professor." She said and Alexandra spoke.

"I have to agree with you. Lady Rhea does not know you yet...why suddenly make you a Professor based on a recommendation from that knight? She knows you as your persona, Kiana Kalsana but as Arisa? Nope! _Its shady_." She said and Manuela could not help but snicker at the girl's choice of words.

"I must agree..." Professor Hanneman said as he rested his chin on his hand, "Have you spoken to Seteth as well as Lady Rhea about who you are? I know for certain that Seteth must have disapproved of her decision. I can see right now that he is arguing with her over her decision. Brings back memories from four years ago." He said and Manuela nodded.

"That argument was terrifying!!! I have never heard Lady Rhea yell so angrily but the gossip that was around!!" Manuela said.

"What are you talking about?" Arisa said and the woman turned to her.

"Oh right!! You weren't here yet. Well, four years ago, everyone found out that Lady Rhea has an older sister." Arisa choked on her tea along with Amir, " The woman and the Archbishop went to speak in private but 10 minutes later you can hear muffled shouting from the first floor, and it was terrifying. I thought a bloodbath ensued. Seteth at some point went to try and calm them down. He came back looking like a kicked puppy because Rhea's sister kicked him out!!" Manuela said.

"Oh Emily........." Arisa, Amir and Sothis both mentally groan, also recovering from choking on their tea.

"Suddenly I'm worried for your safety sis." Chris said and Hannemen chuckled.

"I'm su-------" the door suddenly slammed open, seeing an out of breath Dorothea with Mercedes and Annette.

"Professor Hanneman, Professor Manuela!!! Come quick!!" The three yelled.

"What's wrong?" The Professors said as the group put down their cups and stood up.

"It's a full out brawl in the training grounds!!! Everyone is fighting!!" Annette screeched.

Dammit.

**[---------]**

They ran down the hallway as fast as they could, and pushed through the gates, indeed, a full out fight ensued. Chris could see Dedue and Hilda classing with their training axes at forces that would be considered inhumane, Sadi and Hubert were at full out magic fight (_but only aiming to knock the other one out)_ Lestia and Edelgard were definitely filled with killing intent as the two clashed. Claude was using wooden gauntlets to counterattack Dimitri, who was using a wooden lance. Amir turned and saw Caspar and Raphael brawling, trying to show off their strength. Felix, Ingrid and Sylvian were fighting Leonie, Ferdinand and Lorenz (_got dragged in_), each one at par with one another. Alexandra spotted poor Ashe and Ignatz trying to stop a fight peacefully but unfortunately got pulled into it. Lysithea was at war with Forrest over magic. Arisa could see Marianne trying to revive Bernadetta who was passed out from shock, Linhardt was hiding far away in the corner. Petra was in a sword fight with Seigbert. There were other students from different houses fighting each other. Arisa began walking forward to stop this fight at once but....

"Eno-----!!!"

SPLASH!!!!

Noire along with Henry believed _(he didn’t)_ water would make everyone stop and throw it from the roof, instead.........a loud screech was heard that the house leaders immediately recognized, and instantly turned to the source. Their jaws dropped open in horror.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they all witnessed the water fall over the young woman, who stood still, and silent. The water made her completely soaked wet, her hair dripping, covering her face, a deep frown on her face. Even the animals were in shock as well as a few fae that were watching.

"Oh my......." Mercedes said and poor Noire passed out in shock, Henry caught her quickly.

The house leaders quickly dropped their weapons and ran to their teacher, who had not moved one inch.

"Professor!!" They yelled and she raised her hand, making them freeze in their place as she raised her head bit, only showing her right eye as she slowly wiped the water off her face.

It was void of emotions and they knew, she was pissed. At the other side of the door, Lady Rhea, Beleth and Seteth arrived after one of the mages ran in a full panic to them. They watched in shock and silence as the House leaders gulped, their eyes landed on the poor soaking wet Arisa. Even Jeralt arrived with Sandy and Florencio were called with Alois to stop the fight but like the Archbishop's group, they froze at the sight. Arisa looked at the house leaders void of emotions as she spoke.

"_Is this what future leaders of Fodlan look like?_" She began in the most voidless tone anyone had ever heard, "Squabbling over petty arguments? Unable to sit down and speak properly with one another? Unable to put their differences aside and respect each other’s ideals even if they are different? Petty fights that drag others in? Unable to listen? Unable to see? I trained you. I taught you. I showed you many things. Is this how you all repay me? Fighting one another over petty little things?" She said as they four held their heads down.

Silence befell the entire place as they watched.

"Should we intervene?" Alois said and Jeralt shook his head.

"Don't. When she gets like this, it's better not to. I think these kids need the lecture she is about to give them." Jeralt said as he saw Rhea watching, also holding back Seteth and Beleth.

"I expect you all to be responsible. To be the young adults you all are. I expect you all to communicate properly with one another. Did I not teach you all how to speak with one another or did I miss that in my lesson?" She said and looked around the field to the students of the three houses, "The same goes with all of you." She said.

It was a shock how she spoke so calmly yet no emotion in her voice whatsoever and it was terrifying. She turned back to the house leaders, who Lestia's hands were shaking.

"I did not waste my precious time teaching you all just so you can get into brawls. You all know me as my second identity, Kiana Kalsana, but also who I truly am, Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner. Now, do you all remember the 5 main lessons I taught you all what it is to be a leader? Claude, start." She said and the boy began with a slight bit of fear in his voice.

"**_Trust Works Both Ways_**." He said.

How ironic he was starting with such a line. He was the very embodiment of distrust. It felt she was ready to call them all out on the spot with no mercy whatsoever. And she was.

"Edelgard?" Arisa said and the girl spoke.

"**_Open Communications......_**" Edelgard said as she avoided eye contact.

Something she lacks with others. She takes on everything on her own. To learn to trust others, to communicate properly.

"Dimitri?" Arisa said and the boy nodded.

"**_Fallibility and Humility....._**" he muttered.

Ironic how this is one of his beliefs he must hide. He wishes others could acknowledge one another's strength, regardless if they had a Crest or not.

"Lestia?" Arisa said and the girl gulped.

"**_T-Team and Individual Growth...._**" she stuttered and mentally cursed herself.

She personally hated working in teams. She hates how at times she must be forced to work for someone else unless it is Sadi. Perhaps it was because she had yet to grow. To learn.

"And what is the final lesson?" Arisa said and they all said it.

"**_Mutual respect._**" The four leaders said, and Arisa nodded slowly to them.

"Correct. Each lesson you all said, is something each and every single one of you lack!!" Now she really did snap at them, then it suddenly turned back to the tone she had before, "You will never be leaders of Fodlan if you cannot properly learn what each lesson is. If this, " she raised her hand, empathizing the disaster of the training room, "is the result of your petty squabbling, then _Fodlan will be up in flames_ before I even set foot again at your nations. Each and every single one of you students in this room is to reflect on yourselves tonight. It is clear to me you all need to clear your heads. None of you even dare come and speak to me because there is a good chance, I may snap your neck in two after the amount of **_stupidity_** I just witnessed today. Make sure to clean up the place also. You all caused this mess, now take responsibility like proper leaders and fix it. Goodbye." And the woman turned, leaving out the door lady Rhea was at.

The two had eye contact for a solid one minute, the Archbishop gave her a small nod, letting the girl pass. Seteth could not believe what he just witnessed along with Beleth. Jeralt had a proud smirk on his face as well as Sandy and Florencio. Chris could not help but chuckle. It brought back a memory from their old days in their old world. He stepped forward as he picked up the wooden sword on the group then spoke.

"Alright kids!! You heard her! Get asses moving!!" He yelled out the students snapped out of it and began walking around, picking up the weapons.

Alexandra walked up to Claude, who was still trying to recover from the scare of his life.

"I really thought she was going to murder us." Claude let go of a breath he did not know was holding, as Alexandra hummed as she picked up a few of the practice arrows on the floor.

"It's not the first time she's been like this. She only unleashes this side when it is necessary. It was clear to her you all needed a slap to the face." She said as she handed them to him.

"Was she always like this before?" He said and Alexandra stared at him for a good 30 seconds before she spoke.

"Yes. She always has. Blame reality because it opened your eyes to the truth that is hidden in the flow of time." She began to walk away, "I'm going to go check on her. I guarantee she went to specific location." And with that she left while Amir and Chris stayed behind to help the kids clean up.

A smile graced Rhea's lips as she turned to head back to the audience chambers with Seteth and her son to speak once more about her decision making the girl a Professor here. Professor Manuela and Professor Hanneman, went back to their quarters and unknown to many, Shamir also saw the whole thing from the corner she was leaning on. She could not believe that was the little 4-year-old girl she met all those years ago.

"Let's like we'll have to talk soon." She chuckled to herself and left.

**[-------]**

"I........cannot believe what I just witnessed." Beleth said as they arrived to the other room in the audience chambers, still unable to comprehend what he saw.

Rhea was more than happy with what she just witnessed as well learning that the girl Kiana Kalsana was Jeralt's daughter the whole time. She understood why the girl must have hid her identity all those years ago, so she will forgive her on that.

"Now do you both understand why I made my choice?" Rhea said as she turned to them "The girl has clearly proved she has taught these children before. Not to mention she said she is Kiana Kalsana. I understand why she hid her true identity in the past, but now that she is an adult, she is able to live freely. She is also a Holy Magus. The girl that taught at The Magic Academy in the Kingdom." She said.

"_But also....the girl from four years ago that I was so close to....._" she kept that thought to herself as Seteth spoke.

"I still don't trust her. But.....I must admit, I was impressed by how well she handled those kids. Her lecture....." Beleth finished the sentence for him with a snicker.

"Her lecture reminded me of you Uncle." He said and Seteth sent him a glare, "However, mother.......Arisa? She......reminds me of......Sitri. My aunt.....is she...." he said and Rhea nodded with joy.

"Yes Beleth. Your cousin who was believed to have died in the fire 21 years ago has returned to us. Be sure to treat her well and feel welcomed." Rhea said.

"But unfortunately, I still do agree." Seteth said and the two turned to him, "I will say it once more, have you no intention of changing your mind Rhea? Appointing a child we have just met, much more to have been believed to have been dead over 21 years, hid her identity as Kiana Kalsana, a stranger in some way- a child no less!!- as a Professor at our esteemed academy is-" and he was cut off.

"I have made my decision, Seteth." Rhea shook her head, " I know worrying comes naturally to you, but there is no need to worry. That "_stranger_" is Jeralt's flesh and blood, after all. She is also a relative of Sandana and Florencio. Those three raised her along with the three other children." She said and Seteth turned to Beleth.

"Beleth, could you please go outside? This next conversation is private." He said.

"Siiighhh....I do hope one day both of you will open up to me about these talks." Beleth said frustrated and left, closing the door.

It hurt Rhea leaving her son in the dark, but it must be done.

"I can't say that's all too comforting. Jeralt, I have many questions about but Sandy and Florencio?!?! Have you forgotten who they once worked for in the past?! Not to mention they also went messing with the man Jeralt after the great fire 21 years ago? I would remind you once again that Flayn is here with us as well. And that girl.... Alexandra....is the splitting image of......tch..." he gritted his teeth, "I beg of you again....please consider this is an unnecessary risk." He begged and Rhea shook her head.

A stubborn woman she is.

"Seteth. They have my trust. Let that be enough for you as well." She said, "However, I understand your concern over the girl Alexandra. Yes, she is the incarnation of Cirina but that is precisely why I have chosen to allow her to remain here." She said as Seteth looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I do not hope you plan to lock up that child. She may be the incarnation of Cirina but she is not her. It is clear that the two are very different people." He said and once more Rhea shook her head.

"On the contrary my friend," Rhea smiled, "That girl will prove to us to be quite useful. If trained and raised properly in the right environment, we can avoid the awakening of her Crest true powers. Her bloodline is different from that of the boy Yuri who bares the same Crest as her. Alexandra comes from the bloodline of those who Cirina gave her blood to. The woman of the Ice Tribe Ui who later became House Aubin in the year 185. Yuri is from the bloodline of the apprentice who our brother granted his name and blood to. As long as the girl is here, we can make sure that Cirina's consciousness never awakens. And if such thing does happen....well...let us just say the purification ritual shall be done on her." She said so casually.

"And I pray it never has to come to such a thing." Seteth said, "I bear too much guilt for the things we did to Cirina all those years ago. If Aubin were here, he would never forgive us for what we did to his child." He said and Rhea frowns.

"Changing the subject, we have more important matters at hand. I trust you read the report that Shamir delivered?" She said.

"Of course, I did." Seteth sighs.

He just prays that what Rhea is doing is right. He already has enough guilt each time he sees the girl.

**\- Fishing Pound - **

Pissed.

She was pissed.

"The first thing I came here, and I see a bloody fight between them.........?" She muttered frustrated as she had her face buried in her hands as she sat at the edge of the wooden port at the fishing pond.

Her feet dangled near the water she was now completely dry thanks to the wind spell she used on herself. She knew they were kids but still. She is damned if she did not call them out now. Not to mention everyone witnessed her "_Voidless_" side she calls it. Sothis appeared before her and adopted her head.

"Do not feel guilty about it Arisa. It is a lesson they all needed. They will not be able to grow nor learn if such lessons are not taught. The harsh lesson of reality is what they will see through this year. Even if you must crush certain things, remember, this is for them to learn the truth." Sothis said and Arisa nodded.

Silent footsteps approached and Arisa did not move, but she felt something cool touch her forehead. She looked up and a small, yet calm smile looked back at her as they held a glass beer bottle near her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Shamir said with slightly playful tone as she sat down next to her.

"Shamir........" Arisa suddenly felt like crying seeing her old friend after so many years.

The news of the Dadga and Brigid war hit her like a canon, and then the day of the ball, she saw Shamir was safe. She wanted to talk to her back, but she couldn't. Now...

"I am so happy....to see you...again...." and Arisa started crying while the woman gave her a small smile.

"Stop the tears. It doesn't suit you." Shamir chuckled as the girl quickly wiped them away.

"Haha. Sorry, it's been years since I have last seen you." Arisa said as she took the glass bottle from her.

"It's alright. By the way, that's pomegranate beer. I still remember you constantly buying fruit to eat back then." She said as she watched Arisa pull back her head, gulping down the damn liquid with no shame in the world.

"Well," Shamir chuckled, "I now know you can hold your liquor. How is life treating you?" Shamir said as she took a sip of her.

"Gasp...." Arisa wiped her lips, "It's an emotional roller coaster that I want to jump off at times." She said and Shamir chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." The sniper said, "As for me, I'm working here as you. I was a merc like you before coming here. Still, back then, I couldn't imagine you pulling off fancy tactician act. But now......" she smirked at her, "I was very impressed but how you took care of those students. The rumors of The Ashen Demon of voidless eyes is true." She said.

"I guess....still. Even royals and nobles need to be put in their place." Arisa said lowly and Shamir frowned.

"I freeze up near royals and nobles. I'll admit, the work of a merc suited me, but I never liked having to bow and escape to our noble employers. That's what I like about being a Knight here. I get to punch all the nobles I like." She smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Heheheheh....." Arisa giggled evilly as both women had a dangerous glint in their eyes, "Oh I know how you feel........I've punched a good portion of nobles during my jobs taking down criminals of the black market. Half of them nobles." She said and Shamir could help but laugh a bit.

"Hah!! You know I was joking. But the knights do make a good business partner. Still....I don't believe in the Church of Serios. Don't tell anyone that." She said and Arisa mimicked zipping her lips, "Makes me a bit of an anomaly among the knights. But I'm not alone. Lucius is the same along with Sister Xina. But Rhea took me in, so I became a knight to repay my debt for her. Who knows? She might team us up together. I like to work with you again." She said.

"I like that too. By the way, thanks for the beer. I needed that." Arisa said.

"Anytime. I'll be going to the tavern later tonight with Manuela and Catherine. You're invited. You got the day off till tomorrow. Still, I be careful with Rhea's true intentions in making you a Professor suddenly." Shamir said as the two stood up "By the way, introduce me to your friends. They seem like an interesting bunch. Especially the one that looks like an executioner." She said and Arisa could not help but laugh.

"If he heard you say that, I can promise you have groaning right now!!" Arisa laughed.

"It's good to see you again Arisa. Well then, later. And the meet up is at 9pm." Shamir waved goodbye as she left.

Arisa could not help but chuckle as she waved goodbye. Alexandra came down the stairs as she headed towards her friend, who turned her way.

"Hey. You look better." Alexandra smiled at her as Arisa walked up to her, "The brats have finished cleaning the place. Florencio's first apprentice, Xina is showing us our rooms. You and I will be at the dorms near the training grounds. Amir and Chris are being put at the dorms near the green house." She said as the two began walking back up the stairs.

"Hmmmm....." Arisa looked up to the sky, "Looks like it's starting to get late. Want to head to the dining hall?" She said and Alexandra nodded.

"I heard they are serving peach ice cream today!!! Sweet sweet cold treat here I come!!" The blue haired girl squealed happily, and Arisa could not help but chuckle.

**\- Dining Hall - **

"Hey over here!!" Christian waved his hand as Alexandra and Arisa came to a table near the corner, their trays filled with food and Alexandra had like five cold sweets.

"So many sweets." Amir commented as the two sat down.

"Hey, I love my sweets just as you like your bitter melon." Alexandra pointed her with her fork as they began to cut into their dishes, which for Arisa was a rare beast meat with cooked vegetables and a soup, while Arisa had the cook pheasant with vegetable salad and 5 peach sorbets.

"By the way," Arisa spoke, "what went down after I left?" She asked and Chris began laughing out loud, many turning his way, including the tables with the students.

None of the students dared to even go to the groups table because they did not want to trigger Arisa's wrath. But there is always that one brave soul that wants an early death.

** _Sylvain._ **

"I'll be right back everyone." Sylvian smiled and many watched in horror as he made his way to the table.

The group was chattering with one another till they heard a "Hey there." The first one to turn unfortunately was Alexandra, who's eyes went wide, dropping the ice cream she was eating to the floor, the glass up shattering to pieces.

"Hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa........Child of Gautier........" Cirina's voice began ringing in her head loudly as she stood up and began backing away.

"Stay away....please just stay away from me!!" Alexandra said as her hands were shaking, her eyes flickering between blue and red.

Sylvain smiled sadly to her as the group stood up, Chris and Amir were going to help her, but Arisa stretched her hand out, and shook her head.

"Alex, it's been awhile." Sylvian said as he walked towards her carefully, the Blue Lions were worried also, and Claude was getting ready to jump in to protect her.

"Sylvian......." the Alliance heir froze at how the girl said the Gautier boys name so....full of sorrow and joy, a quivering smile formed on the girl’s face as the red head was now a bit closer to her, "I'm..happy to see you again but please......back away....I...don't want a repeat of what happened many years ago......." she said as she was shaking.

"Did she attack him....like she did to me?" Claude thought as the red head suddenly was close to her and spun her as if they were dancing.

"See? I'm okay!!" He grinned to her while her feathers began fluttering rapidly and becoming flustered.

"Snap them pictures Amir!!" Arisa and Chris both said, and Amir did just that.

"H-H-How?!?!" Alexandra screeched while Cirina was pissed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides, I'm happy to see you again." He smiled softly, which not even Dimitri, Felix and Ingrid could believe what they were seeing.

Mercedes was doing a good job hiding the tint of jealousy she was feeling. Alexandra nodded to him as he let her go and the girl played with her fingers a bit.

"I-It's good to see you again....M-Maybe we can drink together next time?" She said and Hilda was smirking as she saw the strain smile Claude had.

"Sure!! But how about for now you introduce me to the group?" He said and she nodded.

"Good to see you Red head!" Amir chuckled as the two-fist bump and Arisa stood up giving him a small hug.

"You got taller Sylvian. " Arisa said and he chuckled a bit nervously.

"It's good to see you again Professor. Umm....listen....we’re sorry about the brawl that happen earlier.” He said and she shook her head.

"It's alright. It's water under the bridge but....my lecture remains. Don't think you or anyone else is escaping unscathed. `` She said, and he nodded.

"Hey. Nice to meet you kid." Sylvian turned towards the man that looks like an executioner, "I'm Christian. Arisa's older brother." He said.

"Brother?!!?" Sylvian said shocked and quickly coughed, "Sorry. I didn't know the Professor had an older brother." He said as the two shook hands.

"Not many know. But warning to you kid," Christian gave him a closed eyes smile as his grip tighten, "if you hurt any of my friends or even try to flirt with my sister, expect to see me at the training grounds for a beat down." He said.

"Christian......" Arisa hissed at him as Sylvian winced as his hand was let go.

"Anyhow, want to join us?" Amir said.

"Sure!!" Sylvian said, "But before I do that, how about I introduce you to the Blue Lions?" He said.

Arisa giggled as she patted his head, "I know all of you already, but I got a better idea." She smirked, "How about I meet members of the three houses tomorrow." She said and that was that.

**\- The Next Day - **

Up and early they were at the summoning chambers with Manuela and Hanemen. Today Arisa must choose a House she will lead.

"So, you made your decision?" Sothis said to her and she nodded to herself.

"I have. _A long...long...long time ago."_ She gave herself a small smile as Rhea and Seteth came in.

"Good morning child. How are you enjoying your time at the Academy thus far? I hope you all have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls. I was very impressed by how well you handled the event from yesterday. I have seen how much you have impacted the students, thus, speaking with Seteth, I have made a decision. You have the first choice in which house you will instruct but that does not mean you will not be able to teach the other two houses. Seems all the children desire to learn much from you." She chuckled and the three Professors looked at her shocked.

"What is going on?!" Sothis and Chris yelled in their minds.

"Hm...as much I am not fond of the idea; I believe it will do all of you good. For this year, we have decided that the Professors will take turns cycling and taking turns in teaching all three houses. Missions will also be done with all three houses in order for bonds and friendships to form. This new idea will be enforced for the entire year. As well as create new factions. It the same case with you three." He turned to Chris, Alexandra and Amir, "You are also to assist in the missions and are allowed to instruct the students of all three houses." He explained, "However I must note I am personally against entrusting you four lacking trackable history with such a task. Especially you Professor Arisa. You hid you truly were. To think you were Kiana Kalsana this whole time." He said.

"Cough!! Sorry....." Arisa muttered as Rhea giggled a bit.

"Sigh......it is alright. I'm sure you had your reasons, but I expect you now as Holy Magus and former Professor of The Magic Academy to be responsible. Do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Of course, grandpa!!" Cirina said and Sothis began howling in their minds at the girl's words.

Amir and Alexandra had to use each other as support to keep themselves from bursting out laughing as Chris covered his mouth with his hand, it was the same case with Arisa.

"Arisa, are you alright?" Hannemen said and Arisa nodded, barely to maintain her voice okay.

"Y-Yes....just ate a bit too fast this morning." Arisa said.

"If you are feeling unwell, make sure to go to the infirmary after this." Seteth said a bit worried.

"But back to the subject, even if you will be teaching all three houses from now on, who will be the main house you will officially lead?" Rhea said.

Arisa took a deep breath as she intertwined her hands together. So much emotion of joy filled her. This was a new change, one she gladly welcomed as she looked up to Rhea and Seteth. The Archbishop felt her heart freeze as the girl's smile was filled with nothing but pure joy and relief. She could not believe the amount of emotions she was showing. How much the smile reminded her of Sitri.

"Sorry. I'm just, so over joy right now that I will have a chance to teach everyone. My heart is beating rapidly." Arisa smiled excitedly as Sothis cheered for her.

"H-Her heart is beating?!?! It shouldn't beat!!! Why is it?!" Rhea thought.

"Well, what is your choice?" Manuela giggled excitedly to the girl as her friends grinned.

** _"I choose The Blue Lions!!" _ **

** **

**Chapter 36: White Clouds: Part 2: A New Beginning: End **

**[--------------]**

** _So, Arisa will officially be leading The Blue Lions!! But just because she is their Professor, does not mean we will be sticking to just the Blue Lions. Oh, no, no, no!!! This story will have a combination of elements all three routes. It won't stick completely to the main story, but it will have the main elements to it._ **

** **

** _So do expect support also that we'll be having supports that Nintendo robbed us from._ **

** **

** _(WHERE'S OUR YURI AND ASH SUPPORT NINTENDO!!?) _ **

** **

** _Why did I choose the Blue Lions? Well, when Three Houses first was announced, my first interest was Dimitri. I thought he looked sweet so decided I was going to do his route first. So, time goes on and the E3 trailer drops. You bet I was screaming "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" When they showed time skip Dimitri and my curiosity grew more because I wanted to know WHAT caused him to change and why he went such a way. Fast forward to August 2019, I was finally able to buy the game because I could afford it. Even though I watched game play, I wanted to experience it myself. So, having played through the Blue Lions, Golden Deer, Crimson Flower and Silver snow, I was able to have a much better understanding of everything as well as Lore especially. _ **

** **

** _The number one thing I always prioritize is research before I write my chapters. That way I won't mix up certain things and to bring out the fullest of things. _ **

**_Arisa’s clothing is an inspired by the Saint and _****_Exemplar_** **_Class from Shadows of Valentia. If you haven’t played the game, I recommend looking up those classes, so you have a bit of an idea what Arisa is wearing. I’ll upload her character design onto my Tumblr page soon._**

** **

** _Now pairings.......this is an absolutely dangerous subject and I know I'll be destroying quite a few dreams. I am very sorry. We'll see how things develop out (cackles). Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!_ **

** **

** _As for me naming the Gatekeeper Alm. One, they share the same voice actor. Two, I don't just want him to be called Gatekeeper. He will have a personality, story and such like all characters. Also, he’ll be one of Arisa’s friends._ **

** **

** _[-----]_ **

** **

** _Oniner: _ **

** _Anna does know about Arisa’s/Byleth’s powers as well as that she was saved by her. However, the reason she has not brought up the subject is yet to be revealed. The topic will be spoken of in the future so do look forward to that. _ **

** **

** _Blaze2121:_ **

** _A portion of Arisa’s/Sothis was stolen by Chris when he was in his crazy state. However, there is a big reason why. If you remember back to a couple chapters where Arisa used time pulse during her time in the Kingdom, Chris is able to move during the time it used as well as sense it. Can he himself now use it? I'm not revealing that yet till we reach a certain chapter. Chris was created to help Arisa balance herself. The two balance each other. More of this will be revealed when Kronya shows up. _ **


	40. Chapter 37: New Start: Part 1: Change in Flow

**\- Abyss - **

_Did you hear the news?! _

_A new Professor and 3 new instructors!!! Incredible!! _

_I heard that one of them is a weird one. Strange feathers she has on her head._

_Heard there was a brawl and the new Professor put them all in their place!!_

_Did you see the new Professor?!?! A beauty she is but she looks like that nun that hanged out with Captain Jeralt._

_Sitri??? I think it was her name. _

_Isn't that mercenary known as.... _

** _The Goddess of Death _ **

Yuri didn't know if he should be hiding his laughter or just be silent as he heard the whispers and rumors going on about what happened yesterday. Not to mention the one person that witnessed it all was right here sitting with him telling everything that went down in detail. Only so few people were allowed to Abyss and the person in front of him had actually snuck his way in 2 years ago. Honestly Yuri owed him a favor for saving Constance from a bandit raid that nearly killed them all.

"That's how Arisa gave everyone a verbal ass whooping and the sight of it," Chris grinned as he mimicked a pinching motion in the air, "priceless!!" He whispered triumphantly and Yuri lost it, bursting out laughing as he imagined how defeated the noble children looked like, their pride shattered in an instant.

"Whoa......that sounds brutal." A young woman with sun tan skin, bright dark red orange hair and same colored eyes, she wore a silver colored jacket with a purple shirt underneath, showing her mid waist, along with a short white skirt, purple colored short heel shoes, purple tights that went up to her knees, along with a sort of chain around her neck.

She couldn't help but have a small smirk as she took a sip of her drink.

"Eyepatch," she said, "I'm assuming the knights were also frightened?" She said.

"Yup. If you want Hapi, I can introduce Arisa to you. She may now be a Professor of the church, but she isn't exactly fond of them. Especially since 4 years ago one of them attacked her and.....the kids she was protecting. But anyhow," he turned back to Yuri who finally calmed down, " you got what she asked for right?" Christian said and he nodded.

"Of course, I do, my friend. I am a man of my word." Yuri said as he took a book from inside his coat and slid it to him, "Greet her for me. I must say, the supplies you both have been sending...have been helping my people here. Thank you." He said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do to make up for the things that have been messed up by the nobles and knights." Chris said.

"Still, Eyepatch," Hapi said, "I have quite a few questions for you. It was strange when you suddenly showed up here 2 years ago. We were in the middle of fending off mercenaries and right when one of them was about to finish off Coco, you appeared." She said and he was silent, "It doesn't make sense. Why were you suddenly at the right place at the right time?" Direct she was and that's what Chris liked about her.

"Way to steal my question Hapi." Yuri said, "But I must agree with her. You're from the surface, yet you suddenly appeared here. Might as well now say the truth after two years. You can't keep hiding it from me." He said.

"Must I?" Christian said with a slight irritated tone.

"Unless you want me to reveal who you truly are, then we have to make another deal." Yuri said with a sly smirk that the white-haired man rolled his eyes.

"You win this round _Yuri-bird_." Christian said, "But honestly, I was just really looking for this place. I've heard rumors of it from my Academy days not to mention I was curious what happened to the books Seteth would not allow to be part of the monastery library." He said a bit bitterly.

"You got a book confiscated, didn't you?" Hapi said.

"I did......you all know.....about Anti-magic users correct?" Christian said and Yuri frowned instantly.

"I do. The church is still hunting down that clan to this day." Yuri said as Chris took a sip of his drink.

"Well, back then, I was doing research on them as well as the type of magic they use. I....always been different from my family and many of the nobles around me, aka the damn six noble families of The Empire, saw me as a danger because I can perform anti-magic." Christian said as Hapi hums.

"It could be possible one of your ancestors might have hid that they came from that clan?" She said.

"Possibly. So anyhow, unfortunately I have to go. Don't want to get caught here or else I'll be suffering from Alois's puns." He said and Yuri instantly began groaning.

"You shouldn't be here anyway. You and the rest of your team are supposed to meet the Four House Leaders later today, correct?" Yuri said and he nodded.

"True. By the way, counting you," He pointed to Yuri with a smirk, "can't forget the 4th House Leader of the Ashen Wolves, now can I? Arisa is more than happy to welcome you all to join." He said.

"Sigh.....I don't get that sister of yours....." Yuri said as he ran his fingers through his hair, a bitter smile on his lips, "The way she acts....the way she treats everyone regardless of status...the way she......it's like she's lonely. I know she’s hiding something." He said and Christian frowned.

"That's because.......no..." Chris shook his head, "One day.....we'll tell you why she is like that. For now, I'll see you guys later. Take care." Christian said and warped away.

Hapi could not help but smirk at Yuri as she took a sip of her drink.

"If you have something to say, might as well say it." He said.

"Yuri-bird, you think a lot about this girl." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Speak Fodlan." He said and she chuckled.

"It’s nothing." She said as she stood up and left to the Shadow Library.

She was going to help Constance with a magic experiment before Balthus became the blonde’s guinea pig. Yuri was questioning himself on many things right now. Yes, he hates to admit but ever since he met Arisa, she hasn’t left his mind. Something about her made him feel strange. She is not dangerous nor is she evil. He never forgot the tender look the woman had when she saved that young boy. It almost felt like the woman was searching, longing for something. But what? She was interesting and even he figured out that she had just as many secrets as the former prince of Aderstia has. He hopes to meet her again soon and maybe this time, have some alone time with her. But there was one warning that Christian gave him that put him on edge.

_“Do not let Aelfric see her. Do not let him see her at all.”_

Yuri let go of a sigh a small smirk on his lips.

“I know my friend. I’ll keep that warning in mind.”

**\- Monastery: Midday: New Classroom Built: Auditorium- **

About a 2 years ago, a new auditorium along with several other classrooms and dorms were built to help the monastery grow. New subjects were introduced, remodeling as well for older parts of the monastery. One of these was the auditorium that was suggested by many of the staff. So, currently, all the three houses were there, waiting patiently _(stressed)_ for Professor Arisa to arrive along with the three new instructors. For now, everyone kept staring at Blanca jumping around happily around Velouria, who smiled softly at the snow wolf and Puka sleeping soundly on Selkie's lap.

"Hahah!! Come on Puka!! Let's play!!" Selkie chuckled while Puka raised an eyebrow at her.

"(_Child I am not as young as I used to be. In human years I be 20 years old!_)" Pula barked at the barked at her.

"Okay, I'm confused." Hilda suddenly said as she tilted her head a bit, "I have only heard stories of the Kitsune tribe that live in the mountains and forest of the Alliance, but this is the first time seeing one in person up close. Selkie correct?" She said and the fox nodded, "How...are you here?" She said and Claude spoke.

"Now that I think about it, the Professor's son has a similar appearance as you. Like Hilda said, we've only heard stories of your tribes, but this is the first. It's the same case with the Wolfskin." He said referring to Velouria, who frowns.

"Well that's easy!! Isn't it the same with the Ice tribe?" Selkie grinned as Dwyer slowly backed away, "Our tribes live in seclusion because humans have hunted us down for our fur. We don't exactly trust your kind. Truthfully, I'm not exactly happy being sent here to the Academy with a bunch of you humans but someone from the tribe has to help maintain a stable relationship with the church." She explained while Velouria sighs.

"And what about you?" Linhardt said to the girl who flinched, "Like your friend, we have never seen a person from the Wolfskin tribe before. Stories of your kind said to live in the dark mountains of House Nohr, who have protected your people. I find it fascinating that two people of such clans that are considered myths almost are here. I've also heard stories of the Laguz and Taguel tribes as well......but have never actually seen them. There are rumors that two members of House Zoltras are from those clans. Fae here are common because they are said to be the messengers of the goddess." He said.

"Wrong." Everyone suddenly turned to Dwyer.

"Oh? Speak." Edelgard said.

"Our clans, the Flame, Ice, Wind, Kitsune, Wolfskin, Laguz, and Taguel....are....far more ancient....our clans have been here, long before The Goddess came to this land. That's why the Church respects our isolation. Our clans refuse to join sides in war. Our tribes chose to live in isolation. Our clans are native to this land, we know much more about its history despite the cultural differences we have." Dwyer said as he shying away at the raised eyebrow from Felix.

"Still, " Volueria said, "we don't deny that there has been prejudice against our people over the years. True, many of the people of Fodlan respect us but there are those who......do not see us as living creatures like you all. Our people have been hunted down for our fur, enslaved, even massacred unfairly. It is one of the many reasons our tribe lives in seclusion away from humans. That's why four years ago, many of us felt empathy for those of Duscur because of the injustice that was done to them." She explains as she petted Hessian's head.

Selkie nodded as she turned to the other with a small smirk.

"Compare to you guys who see the 10 Elites as Heroes, our clans see them as nothing but monsters who massacred the innocent as well as how wrong the Saints did to The Ice Heroes Cirina." She said and the descendants of the 10 Elites looked at them confused.

"Oh, so you us as monsters then?" Felix as he looked over to Dimitri.

"What, of course not Lor--cough!! Felix!! That was your ancestors. You guys don't have to carry on the burdens your ancestors left behind. You can choose to not carry them." He said.

Marianne casted her eyes down as she heard those words. She never expected to hear such a thing from anyone. It....felt comforting.

"Back to the subject why we are here, "Selkia said, "every couple of years, someone from the tribes come to attend the Academy to help maintain a good relationship with the people of Fodlan. This year, our Clans were chosen. Besides, I'm excited!!! I get to play with a lot of you!! Ooohhh!! We can jump off cliffs or swing on vines!!! Oh!!! Even better jump off a waterfall!!" She said and Raphael laughed.

"That sounds really fun!! By the way, what is your guys training method to get stronger?" He said.

"Well...." Volueria thought for a moment, "at times we wrestle each other as well as running through rocky terrain to help us rebuild up muscles on our legs." She said as Raphael suddenly had sparkles in his eyes.

"Besides, not all humans are bad!!! You lot yeah kept asking us questions about our heritage these past weeks. Especially you with the Moon in his blood." Selkie pointed to Claude, "Human traditions are different from ours so we welcome questions!!! I still remember when Maria (_Marianne_) asked if she could pet my ears!! I loved it!!" She said excited and the said blue haired girl blushed.

Honestly many were extremely surprised to see two people of the legendary clans (_safe for Dwyer because he looks like a normal human_) as well when they talked about their culture and such. Even more of the world outside of Fodlan, which surprisingly, many were interested in the subject and they two would have spoken more if **_Seteth _**had not interrupted and the entire group had to make a run for it. It was honestly sad seeing the girl's get scolded, that was until one of them spoke in a language that only the man understood and made him flinch at their glares.

Right when a few others were about to speak, the doors to the auditorium opened, in came Arisa and following behind her were her friends as they came in. Arisa blinked as the air was slightly tense and raised an eyebrow at all of them.

"I hope you kids weren't arguing again." She said and they shook their heads, "Good."

The House Leaders walked up to her as the others listened.

"So, who did you choose?" Lestia said and Arisa smiled at all of them.

"Well, this year there was a change of plans." She said as confusion fell on many as they began muttering to each other, "This year, just because I will be leading one house does not mean I can't teach all of you!!! Rhea has decided that this year the professors will take turns in cycling and taking turns teaching all three houses!!!! As well as you all will be doing missions together!" If memes existed in this world, Arisa could see they were all doing the Pikachu face as a grin spread across her face.

"Say what??!!" Claude said as Alexandra spoke.

"Rhea said it's good for you all to form friendships as well as create new factions. I think it's good for you all to intermingle. However!! " Alexandra said as Arisa spoke up.

"The House I will be officially leading is......" she turned to the twins, "The Blue Lions." And the said group broke in full cheers as Dimitri was processing what she just said.

Claude and Edelgard let go of sighs of defeat till the Reigan Heir suddenly swooped in at Alexandra from behind, hugging from behind just like they were kids, resting hs head on her shoulder. Many of the females gasped at his action, some had even turned red, a few even squealed while some of the boys had smirks and others shook their heads. Sylvain was not pleased with this.

"Awww. Teach, I'm wounded. But at least I know the Snow Princess will be m--------!!!" And she pulled him over her shoulder, making him land flat on his back.

The Golden Deer house snickered as three other house leaders had pleased smiles as well as Sylvain, Claude groaning as Alexandra looked over him with a blank face.

"We are not kids anymore. So do not hug me like that again brat." She frowned at him and then turned to Sylvain, "Same with you punk." She said.

"I'm sorry about that....." Alexandra said as she looked at them, "My Crest makes become hostile towards people with a specific crest...." she explains and Linhardt was about to open his mouth to ask but Arisa instantly spoke.

"Back to the subject," she looked around, "Most of you I recognize however I see many new faces I have yet to meet." Arisa lied through her teeth.

"I'll meet you all properly later when I teach your classes later in the day. For now, let us all head back to the respective Houses." She said and everyone agreed to that as they began to leave the auditorium.

**\- Blue Lions House - **

Self-introductions for the original Blue Lions were not needed but she still had them all introduce themselves even if Lysithea wasn't exactly pleased with such but it had been 4 years since Arisa had seen the young girl and she was glad she was doing better. Honestly, she'll have to ask Dominic later why he isn't in the Blue Lions House since he technically was originally from the Kingdom before he was brought to Remire Village. As the last student also known as the NPC's of the game filled the remaining desk, Arisa had started off by handing out a sheet of paper for students to write down what they are best as well as their weakness so she could help them improve.

"_Be or be killed._" No one was expecting cold words as she began her introduction, "Common words I heard through my days growing up. The much longer term is "**_The only ones who should be killed are those ready to be killed._**" Arisa said as she took out the dagger she carried, the one her father had given her, twirling it swiftly in her left hand as she leaned on the front of her desk.

Dimitri noticed on her waist was strapped the dagger he gifted her many years ago and couldn't help but have a small smile on his face but was quickly wiped out as she stabbed her dagger onto the map of the wall.

"They were the words my father, aunt, uncle and all those in my father's company told me as I grew up. They were words they taught to new recruits before they began training us." She said as her eyes closed, "Those words hold much more meaning then they let on. They are the words of the harsh reality of this word. But it is those words that made me and everyone in the company the strong warriors we are today.”she placed her hand on her chest, only opening her eyes barely an inch, "They are the words of the harsh reality that we could die at any day and we must survive. Fight to live onto the next day. In battle it is either you or your enemies that die. These words are also in the mind of your enemy. Both of you are fighting for survival. Your goal, make sure you live and your enemy dies." She said as she walked back to her desk, her eyes still closed.

She turned to the front, seeing the stun to silent students as she was herself silent for a moment.

"There is no such thing as honor in war. There is no such thing as chivalry in a battle. There is no such thing as purity in this world. Such as there is no such thing as perfection." That instantly made many tenses, "I shall these words here in now. **_We-are-all-sinners._** We all have done questionable acts throughout our lives, some even the smallest of things. Like I said, we are all sinners." She looked at her hand and felt Dimitri's stare at her, "I will be strict. I will be harsh. I will train you all the skills and knowledge needed to survive. If you are not prepared, you will lose more than just your life. You could cause the downfall of your allies." she opened her eyes once more and many gulped, "You aren't kids anymore. You are young adults. My job is to guide you. To teach you. I'll be teaching a sword and magic seminar once I get that sorted out but for now," she turned back to her desk, and picked up her quill, twirling it then back to tur students, "let's get you all to write down your strengths and weaknesses. This will help me get an idea on what can be done to help you all. With that, let us begin!!" She said as the students began writing on their papers.

**[---------]**

Alexandra didn't know if she should go hang out at the training grounds or just stay somewhere cool. She touched her feathers and made them invisible because she hated the stares she was getting. She made herself instead towards the library, hoping to catch a book to read but accidentally ran into someone.

"Sorry about that." Alexandra said and looked down; her heart froze as emotions began pooling to her as she looked at the young girl before her. She can feel Cirina's emotions crashing down on her wave after wave, desperately Alexandra was trying to maintain control, but it was becoming harder by the second and it only worsened when the girl spoke.

"Oh!! I am s----Cirina?" Curly locks of mint green hair, a black dress with gold threading with ruffles and ribbons.

She wore black tights with black low heel boots, her mint green eyes looked at taller girl in shock, Alexandra shaking her head.

"I-I’m sorry but I'm afraid y---guuhhh!!!" Alexandra crouches down a bit, trying to maintain control as she held her right hand on her forehead while her other hands were using the wall as support.

She was beyond grateful no one was around to see her in such a sorry state.

"Are you alright?!" Flayn said to her worried and Cirina's wails were heard in her mind as blurry images passed through her eyes.

The young girl reached out her hand, yet it was slapped away by Alexandra.

"Don't touch me!" The blue haired girl hissed as she looked up to her, and Flayn saw her left eye flickering between The Crest of Aubin and a normal human pupil.

Alexandra glared at her and quickly pushed past the girl, not giving a damn of her name being called out to her. Whoever that girl was, Alexandra made a mental note to stay far, far, far, away from her. She has enough to deal with when she sees Rhea, when she sees Sylvain, when she sees Claude, and now this girl? Just how bad did the descendants of the 10 Elites and Saints screw Cirina over?!

Peace came back to her as she arrived at the library doors, thankfully she wasn't staggering anymore and walking normally as she entered. Something about the library, made her feel safe. Like a heaven she could lock herself away and be at peace. She looked around and was impressed by the decent size, still it was nothing compared to the public library of The Empire and Alliance. She went to the first section she saw and picked out a random book, which honestly made her raise an eyebrow as she read the title.

"_The Justice System of Fodlan._" She read and opened it to the first page as she went to sit down at one of them tables.

For some reason the girl felt...anger as she was reading it. There was a huge amount of problems she was seeing as she continued reading and pulled out her journal, writing down notes as well........ideas that could be used to fix it. The topics of criminology that Alexandra used to study as Theresa in her past life began to slowly come back to her. The knowledge that is.

"Oh. This is a rarity." She heard a soft male voice and raised her head a bit.

She saw an older man with brown hair dressed in white clothing a bit like a priest, he had a gentle smile as he spoke.

"Are you interested in politics young lady? It is rare to see one such as yourself so immerse." He said as the girl smiled kindly to him.

"Honestly I am surprised at myself. I found the topic fascinating but I can't help but....never mind. I am Alexandra Xiang. I am a new instructor here." She said as she reached out her hand to him.

"I am Tomas. I am the librarian here. If you need any help, let me know." He chuckled kindly the two shook hands yet, Alexandra froze.

"AGRATHAN!!! AGARTHAN!!" Cirina roared in her mind as Alexandra suddenly let go of his hand and grasped her head, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Are you alright child?!" Tomas said worried but Cirina was roaring in her mind to kill the man in her sight.

The alter ego screamed and roared curses that only her vessel could hear. Alexandra desperately tried to maintain control and can feel Cirina roaring in her mind to let her take over. With a final push, Alexandra managed to push back the woman but at the cost of her strength.

"I....I....I..need.....a.......medic.....noooooowwww Aaaahhhhhh!!!" Alexandra suddenly screamed, scaring many that were in the library, the girl falling back for the chair to the floor, hard.

The students quickly ran to her and a few were using their paper fans to help her try and recover. Panic was rising in the library till they heard running footsteps.

"What is----!!" Seteth came at the perfect moment.

"Seteth, you arrived at the perfect time!!" One of the female mages said, "We all heard the girl suddenly scream and the next thing we know we see her laying on the ground like this!!" The mage said as Seteth turned to Tomas.

"Seems she suffered a sudden stroke." Tomas said as Seteth carefully picked her up.

"I'll take her to the infirmary for now. Unfortunately, Manuela is teaching Golden Deers right now we'll let her sleep." He said and left with the girl in his arms.

One of the students turned to grab the journal but it turned to blue dust in his hands, sending the boy to a panic that he may have accidentally destroyed it. Tomas was silent as the others were muttering to themselves. He felt it. A hostile power that was a failure many years ago.

"Could it.....?" He thought to himself as he returned to his duties.

Arriving at the infirmary, Seteth carefully placed the girl down on the bed as he let go of a sigh. Even asleep, she was the splitting image of his niece. Guilt filled him as he looked at her and turned to leave till her heard whimpering.

"No....no....I... don’t want....to go....back....." the girl whimpered as she gritted her teeth, "Don't...leave dad alone!!!" She cried and Seteth went to wake her up.

"Alexandra!! Alexandra wake up!!" He shook her gently till her eyes snapped open, the girl panting rapidly as he saw her eyes flickering between her Crest and normal eyes.

The girl panted rapidly till a sigh of relief filled her as her eyes landed on Seteth.

Thank you........" she said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I am sorry you had to witness me like that Sir Seteth. Only my first day and I'm already causing trouble." She sighs.

"It is alright. I'm sure you are just tired that is all." He said to her as she nodded.

"Strange....I don't know why but I feel like I know you even if this technically is our first time talking to each other." Alexandra said and Seteth felt concerned, "Hmmm....you remind me of my father for some reason." She said and Seteth chuckled a bit.

"Lord Alexander correct?" He said and the girl's eyes widened, suddenly fear was in her eyes.

"Child, it is alright. Lord Alexander was a friend of mine. I heard about the situation from Emily. It is alright, you are safe here." He said and the girl let go a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. For now....I think I'll stay here and rest up a bit. I already had enough headaches for one day..." she said as she laid back to the bed, and Seteth nodded as he left, closing the door.

He began walking down the hallway, lost in thought as he remembered the terror and pain the girl was in as she was still in her sleeping state. Then her words that he reminded her of her father. Seteth took a deep breath as he stepped into his office, closing the door.

_"I'm sorry to say this Lord Seteth but.....Lord Alexander has passed away." An older woman with dark green hair and purple eyes said to the man, who looked at her in shock._

_"W-What? Lady Cira...please tell me you are joking." Seteth could barely comprehend the news as the older woman shook her head._

_Rhea was deathly silent as the older woman delivered the next part of the news._

_"I know this a taboo among the church, but I perform an autopsy on the Lord." She said and Seteth's eyes flared angrily but she quickly cut him off before he opened his mouth, "It isn't normal. It is clear dark magic is involved and a dangerous one at that. Seems the spell was ticking time bomb." Lady Cira said as she rested her chin on her hand._

_"What do you mean?" Rhea raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Well, just like a bomb, you need to know when it explodes. In this case, it was set in a way for the person to die in their sleep. If a normal mage or Doctor examined him, they would rule out he had a heart attack. However, a more advanced image such as myself, A Gremory, I was able to see beyond the normality. Whoever did this to him wanted him gone. Now, I am, concern for his daughter who is now in the hands of....that woman." Lady Cira said referring to Cornelia._

_"I understand. Thank you." Rhea let go of a sigh, But Cira, you are not to say a word about the magic used on him." Rhea said and Lady Cira gawked._

_"I beg your pardon?!!? I have served the Royal Blaiddyd family for many years and to suddenly lie about the death of one of their most trusted friends and warriors?!! I technically helped raise Alexander, Lambert and Roudrigue!!" She said and angrily._

_"Lady Cira, I understand how you feel but please listen. If word gets out that dark magic was involved, there is a possibility that Alexandra may be in danger." Rhea said and the woman sighs._

_"Fine. Only this once I shall do it because I know Alexander loved his daughter more than anything in the world.” Lady Cira said and looked over to Seteth, “He left a note to you by the way. He said if anything happened to him or Rensen, he wants you watch over her.” She said._

It's going to be difficult but Seteth will look for the girl.

**\- Hours later - **

She gave the same speech to Golden Deers and Black Eagles Houses. Each student in all three houses looked at her shocked as she gave her speech then it was introductions. She met Petra and the girl was beyond happy when Arisa showed her, she could speak Brigid and the girl was in a whirlwind of speaking so fast. Thankfully Arisa could understand her and allowed her to speak her native tongue to her if she wanted to. The girl had asked her if she could help her with her speech, which Arisa gladly accepted to help her. Right now, she was reading the documents of the Golden Deer, more specifically, reading Marianne's paper.

The girl specializes in the sword, faith, as well as riding and flying.....

"Hmm.....Marianne?" Arisa called out the girl's name as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Y-Yes Ar--I mean Professor?" She said timidly and Arisa gave her a soft smile.

"How do you feel about flying?" She asked and the girl's eyes lit up a bit despite her personality.

"I...really like it." She said with a small smile.

"Looking at your paper, have you ever considered taking the exams to become a Dark Flier, Pegasus Knight or Valkyrie?" She said and many in the class began muttering to themselves in confusion.

"I.....I've heard of the exams, but it requires a special seal to take the exam." Marianne said and Arisa thought for a moment.

"Hmmm....I know War Cleric would be good for Annette as well as Valkyrie for Marianne. Hm.." she thought to herself then spoke, "Yes, you do need a special seal. For now, I recommend working on a mage. Your job is to support your team when in battle. Reminding me, no one can train till after the mock battle!!! Do I make myself clear?" She yelled and was answered with "Yes Professor/Teach!!" After that, the girl went back to her desk as Arisa still reading the documents.

**\- Evening - **

"It's only the first day and she was brutal!!" Linhardt gasped out as he set down his book.

He was currently in the library with a few others as they were studying for the homework assignment Professor Hanneman had assigned them, but he was talking about Arisa.

"Oh? Tried already? You think that was brutal. Wait till see the military training Professor Amir is going to make us go through." Edelgard said as she was writing down notes, trying to come up with a strategy plan for the upcoming mock battle.

"Lady Edelgard," Hubert spoke," I suggest we investigate the one called Chris as well as Alexandra." He said.

"I'm actually interested in Professor Alexandra." Linhardt said and Edelgard raised an eyebrow at him, "She said she has a Crest that makes her become hostile towards those with a specific Crest. I never heard of such feature. Still...after seeing how reacted to Claude and Sylvain...my first guess is that.....hm....I wonder....could that be it....?" He began muttering to himself as Ferdinand made his way to their table.

"Good evening you three!! I see you are doing well. I suppose after today's lessons we all need some rest." He sighs as he sat next Linhardt, setting across from Edelgard, "Still.....she looks familiar...." he said.

"Battle of Offers." Edelgard said as she was focus on her notes.

"No, no. It's.....her hair......" Ferdinand muttered and had eyebrows raised at him.

"Hey there!!"

Everyone turned their heads sending the young boy named Dominic, who was holding a pile of books about cooking as well as a couple of stories about knights.

"Talking smack about Arisa and Alex already?" He said and Edelgard looked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pardon?" The girl said, clearly not liking his form of speech.

"You heard me. Arisa can be a monster at times but she's nice once you get to know her. Same with Alex. By the way, names Dominic Valjean. My dad is a former knight of the Kingdom, but he prefers to have me in the Golden Deer House since my mom was from the Alliance before she became a knight of the Kingdom." He said as he walked away but quickly then walked back.

"You with the orange hair," he said to Ferdinand, who looked at him confused, "if you're already pinning for Arisa (_Ferdinand: I am not!!_) Watch your back. Her brother isn't exactly fond of nobles......damn....this reminds of the one time she beat down a noble who proposed to her." He said and left before anyone even asked more questions.

"Someone proposed to the Professor?" Edelgard thought as she went back to her notes.

Then again, there was gossip around Enbarr about noble that proposed to mercenary but came back with broken teeth. Would it be wrong if she asked the professor about that?

Actually....never mind.

**\- The Next Day - **

She should run. She should run. Away from this place that held so many bitter sweet memories from her days as Captain.

"Ugghhhh.....why me?" Sandy grains as she was busy in the green house.

Florencio had returned to Remire Village while Jeralt was sent on a job with the other knights but her...she is being assigned to watch over the Monastery for a while. The older woman let go of another sigh as she gently tended the Almyran roses with love and affection. Almyran roses she had not seen in many years. The last time she saw them was when she was 5 years old before hell came down. She began singing a soft lullaby that was sung to her in her old days in her native tongue. Unknown to her, a young boy with dark black hair, tan skin, wore a brown shirt and dark brown shorts and shoes. On his waist was a green colored scarf with patterns of Almyra. The boy was silent as he heard the woman singing softly as she tended the flowers and carefully walked up.

"Excuse me?" And that sent the woman jumping like a cat in the air, then landing on all fours.

The boy could not help but erupt in laughter as the woman recovered from her shock, Sandy coughing as she stood up.

"Young boy, do not sneak up on me like that!!" Sandy hissed as the boy was wiping his tears away from laughing so much.

"S-Sorry about that. It's just...haha!! I never expected to see such a reaction from an adult." He said as Sandy sighs.

"Well next time don't." She said, "What's your name boy? Your accent...are you...?" She said and the boy nodded.

"Yes. My name is Cyril. And you are?" Cyril said as the two shook hands.

"Sandana. But call my Sandy if you want." She smiled warmly at him.

"I...heard you singing and I couldn't help but see who it was. I'm glad to see a fellow Almyran here." He said.

"Same. Are you a student here?" She asked and the boy shook his head.

"I'm not but I'm learning how to use a bow so I can protect Lady Rhea. She took me in and let live here. I do a lot of chores here as well as help out the staff." He explains and the woman nodded.

"That's like her alright." Sandy thought they spoke, "If you like, I will be happy to train you if you want." She offered.

The boy smiled softly and nodded.

"I think I like that." He said and pain ran through Sandy's chest as she saw the boy smile.

His smile reminded her of her older siblings when she was younger. She had unconsciously began patting the boy on the head, which sent him to look at her with wide eyes, but it was a feeling he welcomed. It felt warm.

"Oh!!!" Cryil suddenly said, "I just remembered. Seteth was looking for you!!" He said as she stopped patting his head.

Sandy looked at him shocked and took a deep breath at the mention of Seteth's name. She knew it was only a matter of time till they met again and prayed they never did but now....

It was completely unavoidable.

**[--------]**

In the morning, she taught the Blue Lions. Midday she taught the Golden Deer and during the afternoon, the Black Eagles. Right now, she was on a break inside the Blue Lions House, once more, reading the papers of her students. She took a sip of her tea and let go of a sigh.

"War Cleric would fit Annette." Sothis appeared as she looked through the papers with her friend, "Felix we should aim for Mortal Servant. Ingrid would be perfect for Pegasus knight. Ashe works best with Bows and Axes so Sniper or Wyvern Lord would be good for him. Sadi would be good to be Valkyrie since she specializes in reason magic. Lestia....hmm....she's a bit of a tough one." She said as they looked at the paper with a picture of Lestia on it.

"Axe, Sword, Bow, Faith, Brawling, Flying. Hmm....for now, let's get her ready for the fighters’ exam." She muttered and heard the door to the classroom open.

She smiled softly as she saw it was Mercedes and Hymn was on her shoulder. The little pixie giggled playfully as the two arrived at the front of the desk, smiles on their faces.

"Mercie, it's been awhile." Arisa grinned as she stood up and hugged the older woman.

"You make it sound like it's been years!!" Mercedes giggled softly as she hugged her back.

"It's been a few months since we've seen you aunty!!" Hymn giggled as she hugged the woman's cheek and Sothis appeared, squealing as the little pixie hugged her also.

"I'm just so happy to see you again. When Dimitri asked me about you, I chose to stay silent because I wanted it to be a surprise." Mercedes giggled mischievously as Arisa looked at her a bit surprised.

"He has been asking about me?" She said and Sothis was muttering "_Red flag!! Red Flags!!_". 

"He has. Why didn't you write a letter to him?! He has been worried since the Tragedy of Duscur. Arisa at this rate, the knight in shining armor will steal you away." She teased while Arisa laughed a bit nervously.

"Hahahah. Very funny." Arisa said, "But changing the subject, I'm glad to see you again Mercedes and Hymn. I'm currently on break but I still want to get some work done." She said as the woman looked over her shoulder and to the pile of papers on her desk.

"Well, this is perfect!!" Hymn circled around them excitedly, "Mama came to invite you to drink tea with her, Hilda and Dorothea!! I can't join you sadly because it's for "_adults_" but have fun!!" Hymn said as she disappeared to a shower of pink dust, a rose marking was over Mercedes's left hand.

"How many know about Hymn?" Arisa asked as the two began to walk out of the classroom.

"Only Annie and Sadi know about her." Mercedes smiled as they walked towards the garden.

"I am curious...." Mercedes said, "How do you feel now about being a professor again?" She asked.

"It's only my second day but it feels normal. Reminding, we have the mock battle coming up. I'll speak with the rest of the class about it later today. I'm making a few plans." Arisa said as they arrived at the garden area.

It was much more beautiful in person. There were multiple tables wet up for students to have tea or eat food as well as a protection from the sun. The scent of different flowers filled her nostrils as she looked around. Red, white blue flowers of Fodlan. Pink daffodils from Sreng, white camellias from Brigid, and yellow roses of Almyra, all growing. At a table near the corner, Hilda waved excitedly from the table she was sitting at Dorothea and Lestia?? 

"I invited her." Hilda said as she saw the questioning look Arisa has as the princess sat between her and Dorothea.

Mercedes sat down along with Arisa, the forest haired woman already eyeing the pastries as Dorothea served them both a cup of rose hip tea.

"Good afternoon Professor!!! Glad we can finally have girl time!!" Hilda said excitedly as Lestia took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you." Arisa said to Dorothea, who gave her a smile.

"It was only your first day yesterday and you have an air of mystery around you." Hilda began talking, " Honestly, the you gave your speech yesterday, you scared a whole lot of us but seeing how kind you were at helping Marianne as well as Dominic, you're not so scary after all." She said while Arisa pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, a habit she has always had even before she was born to this word.

"I must admit." Dorothea said, "I was surprised to see you here. It has been 4 years and I never got to thank you nor your brother properly. So even it is a bit late, thank you for saving me and the people of the opera company." She smiled softly to her and Arisa nodded.

"You sure traveled a lot....." Lestia suddenly spoke as she stared down at her tea as she rose it near her lips, "You have many names as a mercenary but now that the monastery knows you are Kiana Kalsana (_Hilda/Dorothea: Excuse me?!?!)_ Which one should we call you by?" She said calmly.

"Keep calling me Professor." Arisa smiled and Lestia looked up to her.

"Edelgard and Dimitri have been trying to track you down for 4 years." Her eyes held this glint that made Arisa have her guard up.

"Ooohhh~ Everyone knows that Dimitri is pinning on her!! That's obvious!!" Hilda giggled along with Mercedes.

"Oh!! I have something to tease Eddie about now!!" Dorothea said with a smirk.

"Now now," Arisa spoke, "let's not overdo it. I don't need people after my neck already." She said as Lestia took a sip of her tea.

"Hmmmm....who knows... " And Arisa knew she was going to be in trouble because the smirk Lestia suddenly had, " I still remember when we were kids, Dimi _(Dimitri's nickname_) would always cling to you when we would sleep together as well as how you would hug him closely to you!! Ooh!!! When you would sing lullabies to us, and his eyes would sparkle at your voice!!" Arisa was suddenly very scared at beaming closed eye smiles the girls were giving her as Lestia continued to speak, "He still has the scarf you gifted him!!! Ohhh!!! And I also manage to get out of him that the two of you exchanged daggers!!" She said mischievously.

"I suggest you run for your life." Sothis was cackling next to her while Arisa had buried her face in her hands.

The three other women were very happy enjoying the tea that was just spilled to them.

"And don't get me started on Edelgard!!!" Lestia snickered, "How she loved it when you would braid her hair along with Chris!! Ohh!!! How you taught her how to dance! Oh!!! Even helped her how to sing properly!!" She grinned and Dorothea was enjoying everything she was hearing.

"Okay Lestia, I think that is enough." Mercedes giggled as she now felt a bit sorry for her friend, who had her face still covered.

"Wow Lestia, showing no mercy at all!!" Hilda giggled as she turned back to the Professor, "But still, to hear a side of you I did not know of. You may act all cool but you're a sweetheart inside and out." She said.

"Make sure Claude does not hear of this or else my brother will never live it down." Lestia cackled evilly.

"I see you all are the same." Arisa chuckled a bit as she finally unhid her face, revealign a ery light shad eof pink on her cheeks.

"Who knows? Who knows? Only time will answer those question if we are the same or not." Lestia said, "But now changing to a more serious topic," the smile on Lestia became a thin line as she spoke, "Why did you not write letters to us? At least some form of contact with us? One letter from you once a year would have been enough." Arisa could hear the hidden pain in her voice as the girl continued, " Sometimes I wondered if it would have been better if you and Amir stayed but if you did....sigh.....you would not be here now." She finished and Arisa smiled sadly at her.

"But I'm here now Lestia. Like I said to you and many others, even if I am not there physically, I will always be there." She pointed to the girl's heart, "As long as your memory of me lives, I live on." She said.

"I hate it when speak like that." Lestia chuckled, "You win. But know this, I'm not letting you escape your embarrassment." She smiled and suddenly Arisa felt dread.

The 2 hours, Lestia spilled a lot of things that made the woman what dig a hole and bury herself alive, all while Sothis was howling, listening to the stories of her friend’s past once again. She was there and witnessed it all. It did not help that Mercedes, Hilda and Dorothea were present.

**[---------] **

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Sandy's voice came out so void of emotions as she stepped into Seteth's office. The man let go of a sigh as he motioned her to sit down, across from him while he sat at his desk. The woman did just that and there was tense 1-minute silence till he spoke.

"Rhea needs you investigate a rebellion that is growing in the Kingdom." He began and Sandy already knew where this was going, spying. "We received a report from one of our knights about a suspicious individual. We need you to keep an eye on them for the next two months." He said and Sandy was not pleased.

"Very well then. When do I head out?" She said.

"In 3 days." He said as he took out a map and handed it to her.

The woman opened it and instantly her eyes widened.

"L-Lord Lonato?!" Sandy choked out, "Oh, no, no, no!!! I knew he was still furious but this?!" She said and instantly glared at him, "This could have been prevented if you fools haven't executed the boy!! Did Rhea fear so much of her power slipping to the point she ordered the execution of a boy that was proved innocent multiple times?! Having him executed based on rumors?!" She snarled.

"That is enough Sandana!! I understand how you feel but this must be quelled!! We do not nee----" she slammed her hands on the desk, furiously.

"It very clear to me that she is using fear to demonstrate what happens to those that point their blades at her!!" She growled out, "It is always the innocent that the blood is spilled instead of true ones that are guilty!!" She grabbed the map and headed to the door but Seteth quickly went in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said while she glared at him, "To pack my belongings of course!! Might as well go now and try to throw some water at the flames you imbeciles cause!" She said back to him.

"Sandana, enough." He said calmly, "I will not allow you to speak like that about the church nor Rhea." He said and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable...Un-fucken-Believable." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "It is clear to me none of you have learned your lesson. Especially that woman." She said coldly, "I will do the job but if any of the children get involved, do not expect me to hold back my tongue." She said and stormed past him.

Right when she opened the door, she heard a familiar squeal and looked down. Her eyes instantly softened as she saw the familiar smile and kind mint green eyes.

"Sandy!!" Flayn said happily as she hugs the woman tightly, "I thought I recognized your scent!!! I am so happy to see you again!!" The young girl said as the woman gently patted her head.

"It is good to see you again dear." Sandana said and Seteth could not believe the tender look the woman had when she was speaking to his daughter.

"I'm surprised you haven't burned down the kitchen yet." The woman teased as Flayn pouted to her.

"I have improved in my cooking!!! I can cook the Almyran fish dish you served me many years ago!! Well......it's the only dish I know how to make." She said and Sandy chuckled.

"I'll teach you how to cook a few dishes when I have the chance. For now, I must go unfortunately. I have_....a job to do..."_ she said that part bitterly as she looked over to Seteth with a "_This isn't over._" gleam in her eyes.

Flayn pouted as the woman patted her head and spoke.

"It's good to see you again Flayn." She smiled warmly and left.

There was a bit of silence till Flayn turned to Seteth with a frown.

"I hope you two were not arguing." She said.

"Flayn, it is none of your concern. This is regarding a serious mission that she was assigned to." He sighs and Flayn just gave him a blank look.

"Changing the subject," the girl said, "I met Cirina." And Seteth instantly turned to her, "She wasn't happy seeing me. I understand why...." she muttered sadly.

"Flayn....that girl...is not Cirina." Seteth said and his daughter was confused.

"Yes, it was. How can it not be her? I even saw her eyes flickering with her Crest. Yet, I do admit, her scent is a bit different." Flayn admitted.

"The girl's name is Alexandra. She is Cirina's incarceration. For now, I recommend staying far away from her. We do not know how she will react with most of the descendants of the 11 Elites here." He said as he turned back to his work.

"I will not distance myself from her." Flayn said firmly, the man whipped around quickly, "I will not have the past repeat itself once more. You and the rest of our family isolated her from us except me and Melody. Alexandra may be Cirina's incarceration, but I will not shun her like you all did. She is still family in a way, and I will treat her like one. Though I understand if she may harbor my friend's emotions, like you said, they are two different people." And with that, she left.

Seteth slumped on to his chair, and groans loudly into his hands.

This day just kept getting better....

**\- 1 week Later - **

"Now, I only brought up the topic a few times but today we'll be having a full discussion regarding the mock battle next week." Arisa said to the Blue Lions as she did a full detailed drawing of the field they were going to be battling in, "Each house will have their professors as well as 4 members that will be part of the battle. For this, while reading your papers, I have decided who are the four that will be participating in this event." She said and many had excited looks.

"Like usual, the House Leaders must participate but since there are two, only one of you will go." She explained.

Lestia already knew Arisa was going to choose Dimitri, he was the better choice in her opinion. Seems everyone thought the same till their Professor opened their mouth.

"Lestia, you will be leading the group." Arisa and shock filled everyone.

Dimitri could not believe what he was hearing as he looked over to his sister, who had turned to stone.

"W-What?" Lestia could barely say as Arisa turned back to the map.

"You heard me. I have seen Dimitri's skills already, but I have yet to see yours. So, for this run, I will be having you lead the Blue Lions. As for the team, Dedue, Felix, Lysithea and Sadi, I'm having you four for this team." She said.

"I'll make them go boom!!" Sadi said and got a head smack from Ingrid.

"Hold on?!?! Me!!?" Lysithea said and Arisa chuckled.

"Sadi will be supporting while you will be the attack damage dealer along with Dedue and Felix. However," she turned back to the class, "I will not be giving the orders. Lestia will." And all eyes went to the princess.

"Wait, Lestia??!! Professor you can’t be serious?!! Lestia is horrible at giving instructions!!" Felix said and the princess sent him a glare.

Arisa gave them a closed eye smile then spoke.

"Hoooooo??? So, you question my judgment?" She said and shook her head, "I am no idiot Felix. I know when I see potential, and in this case" she turned to the girl, "I want Lestia to show her true potential. I know you will do well. I have faith in you." She said and the princess let go of a sigh.

"Professor if I may speak," Dimitri said as she nodded to him, "why did you not choose me? Am I lacking something?" He said.

"Not really." Arisa answered, "You make a fine leader however your judgment is a bit clouded. You have the tendency of charging in first and forgetting the dangers around you. Though this is a mock battle, in a real fight you could get killed. One must be aware of their surroundings. That is important." Arisa said as she turned back to the map and circled the forest area, "This area of the forest is perfect for ambushes. Perfect for snipers as well as others to hide then strike. Next, we have those that use magic. Now.....Lestia," she did a side glance to the princess who raised an eyebrow, "I believe a certain Deer will make his scheme here. I trust you understand what I mean?" And instantly the princess began smirking.

"Oh, I understand." Lestia giggled evilly.

Dimitri face palms along with many. They had many questions regarding the Professor’s sanity right now. Why would she choose Lestia of all people?

_"We're doom." _

**[---------]**

"And that's what happened." Sylvain said as he was sitting down across from Claude in the dining hall.

It was the evening, and everyone was getting dinner. Sylvain told the Golden Deer leader about only Lestia and not the rest of the team for obvious reasons but still!!

"Lestia huh? This is going to be interesting." Claude said as he took a bite of his food, "Still, you guys sound like you don't trust her. You guys have such little faith in her?" He said and Sylvain coughed.

"Well....I grew up with her. I know how she is. But...I'm worried about how she really is going to play things out." He said as he remembers their maiden battle.

Lestia was like him. Someone who put on a mask to who they truly were. He knows the struggles his friend has gone through as a Faerghus princess. The countless times he has seen her burn to ashes marriage proposals, the anger that raged through her eyes. In a way, she was like him.

"I'm looking forward to what she comes up with." Claude said, "It is not every day we see a princess in action." He said.

"We saw Edelgard kick your arse." Sylvain said which caused the Reigan heir to chock.

"Shut up." Claude grumbled as he gulped down his drink.

Sylvain chuckled and turned as they heard footsteps enter the dinning. He smiled as he saw it was Alexandra who was reading a book. Claude raised an eyebrow as he saw the redhead smiling then turned, seeing Alexandra sit down with her tray, eating food while reading.

"Say," Claude turned to him, "what is your relationship with Alex?" He said and Sylvain blinked.

"She lets you call her by her nickname?" Sylvain said, "Well, might as well answer. Alexandra and I used to be engaged when we were kids." He said Claude instantly frowned.

"Engaged? To you?" Claude said with a smile.

"Yeah. She isn't a noble anymore but she was always kind to me despite....her situation." Sylvain said a bit unsure.

"Don't worry." Claude said, "I know what you mean. I experienced it." He said as he remembers the attack.

"Sylvain." The two looked up and saw Lestia walking up to them, and Claude smirked.

"Hey there princess. Heard the news about you getting chosen as the leader." He said and he was expecting her halty attitude to come but instead, he was ignored.

"Sylvain. I need your help with something." She spoke as if he wasn't there and the two men raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...sure your highness? What do you need?" He said.

"Do you have some of that sticky black water near your territory?" She said and Sylvain frowns.

"Hey.....I don't think that's a good idea." He said and Lestia smiled.

"Don't worry. Besides," she turned to leave, "I don't need to live in my brother's shadow." Was all she said and left.

"Uhhh....what just happened?" Claude said.

"This is very unlike her."

**[-------]**

"YOU MADE THE STUPIDEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!!" Lestia roared at Arsia in the classroom.

It was now late at night and Arisa was grading a few papers while Lestia stormed in, pissed.

The woman looked up to her as spoke.

"Lestia, tell me why you are against it? And if your argument is reasonable, then I will put Dimitri in charge." Arisa said as she put her quill down.

"Why me of all people?! You saw how everyone was against it!!! The looks I got from everyone as well all them say they were pretty much doom. You said you want to see me in action, but you already have!! Plus, I'm the least trustworthy for this task." She argued then Arisa spoke.

"Is that what you think of yourself? Untrustworthy? Unable to match up to others?" Arisa said.

"Look...." Lestia sighs, “Dimitri would make a far better leader than me. I am to support him for when he becomes king. My job as a princess is----!!" Arisa spoke, making her stop talking.

"Lestia you are not less than Dimitri!!! You are both equals!!! Despite being a princess, even you are a leader!! I'm not an idiot!!! I saw you study the books I assigned Hubert and Sylvain 5 years ago. Do you truly just want to live in one's shadow? Do truly want to remain the role of just a princess?" Arisa said and the princess became tense.

She's pushing it and she's doing it on purpose. Arisa knows that Dimitri and Lestia are constantly compared. Especially Lestia. The girl puts on a mask to hide her true self and does out of self-defense. She despises how society compares her achievements to Dimitri who many call the embodiment of a perfect knight compared to her who is called the embodiment of misery and foolishness. Lestia has grown up in Dimitri's and Zander's shadows despite their father loving them all equally. The girl sighs as she slumped on a desk.

"I'm just....." she couldn't speak, she just couldn't find the right words.

Arisa smiled sadly as she stood up and patted the girl's head.

"I believe in you Lestia. I know you all have gone through many hardships in life, but will you let those tie you down?" Arisa said as the girl looked up to her sadly.

"I just....don't want to embarrass us." Lestia answered.

"You won't be my friend. I know it. I trust you Lestia, have a bit of confidence in yourself." Arisa said.

Lestia was silent as the older woman hugged her warmly to her chest.

To hear such words made her chest ache. She may have grown up as a noble but she knows she wasn't fully accepted by half the nobles of Faerghus only saw her as potential to give birth to an heir to which ever house she was forced to marry. She didn't want that. She was beyond grateful when her Uncle Rufus would defend her from nobles like Count Rowe who suggested she start looking at marriage proposal letters and that got him a huge glare from Cassandra's brother Erik, a glare that sent the Count 90 ft deep underground. The words Arisa told her were the same word her father, Lord Rodrigue, and Emily would tell her. But what did they know? What about how she felt? Arisa in a way was a therapist and it was the same case with Chris. How she missed her stepbrother. The two would listen to her ranting and woes, and only spoke when they needed to. The news of his death along with Gina's right after the death of her father and stepmother felt like if the world was dropping the guillotine on them. Lestia may look fine on the outside but on the inside was a different story.

"You won't change your mind?" Lestia muttered and Arisa shook her head.

The princess sighs as she let go of a bitter smile. She has her work cut out.

**\- 1 week later: Great Tree Moon: April 30th - **

Up and early everyone woke up, getting ready to head to the Outskirts of Garreg Mach. Everyone got their training weapons ready as they set out. It was a bit of a chilly morning not to mention Ferdinand was a bit prideful because it was his birthday. Promising a grand victory to the black Eagles would be the best gift he kept saying. Poor Edelgard groans as everyone arrives on the field. Everyone was excited for it but all but one had not said a word as the house leaders talked.

"Ah!! It's finally time for the mock battle. I'm eager to see how things go. And you Professor?" Dimitri said to Arisa.

"I'm looking forward to it." Arisa said as Lestia had not said one word, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Excellent. I have high expectations for your command. That said, I have no doubt it will take everything we've got to pull a victory." He said with an excited smile.

That was the thing.... seems he forgot that Arisa will not be commanding them at all. Seems the Blue Lions were still hoping she would take command. Nope. She will not. This was her test to see if they could really pull off a victory without her. It was cruel but it needed to be done.

"Our opponents are mighty, that much is certain. But I'm positive we can win." He said and still not one word from Lestia.

The girl was still lost and thought to the point she completely drowned out the argument that was going on between her brother, sister and cousin. She turned to look up to see Edelgard saying she will destroy them, and it was for them to learn a thing or two. Lestia still had not said a word as Arisa looked at her worried.

"Haha, there's nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let's not get carried away. A rash attitude could be your undoing after all." Dimitri said as he looked over to Lestia.

"Why are you looking at me?" She finally spoke.

"Hmmm...Perhaps your time would be spent preparing instead of worrying about the competition's mind set." Edelgard said.

"The mind set huh?" Lestia let go of a sigh as the three leaders turned to her.

"Lestia, please take this seriously. I understand you oversee helping lead our classmates but remember, you are to work as a team." He said and Lestia was silent.

"Lestia, are you alright?" Claude said.

"No. No, I'm not." Shock filled the three leaders as the princess turned to her brother with a strange look in her eyes.

"Let's just say......I'm tired of being left in your shadow." And with that she walked away, while Arisa was hiding her grin, barely.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off?" Claude said.

"I did not do anything!!" Dimitri defended himself while Edelgard hummed.

"Aw!! How precious. Looks like you and the students have become fast friends." Manuela said as she and Hanneman walked up to them.

"While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I'm afraid it's time for the faculty strategy meeting." Hanneman said.

"Good luck all of you." Arisa smiled and left with the Professors.

While that happened, Edelgard looked over to the building corner to see Lestia looking over the map with a blank face. It worried her a bit. Lestia had always been the girl to have no problem showing how she really felt but right now, Edelgard couldn't read her at all. The imperial princess narrowed her eyes as the princess put away her map and walked away. What was she up to?

**[------] **

"I'm very concerned with how this will play out. I never have been in command of the princess." Dedue said to Sadi as the girl has training sword on her waist and bow strapped onto her back.

"Get used to it." Felix said as he crossed his arms, "The demon is just like the boar. She charges first without thought." Felix said as Lestia walked up to the Blue Lions.

"So, all of you have little faith in me then?" She said and everyone instantly turned to her, Arisa was behind her, "I’m disappointed. But I guess that is what you all expect of the Bitch Princess of Faerghus." She said.

"Now wait just a moment!!" Annette said, "That isn't true!!" She said and it seems the others could hear the argument about to start.

"Lestia, why wou---!!" Dimitri did not finish as the girl twirled her iron axe and ended with a slash.

"Well listen up!!" The princess yelled out, "The battle is about to begin, and our victory depends on my leadership!!! I will not be looked down on simply because of who I am!! Will not be left in the shadows of my brothers!! Just like them, I will prove to myself that I too can lead!" She yelled out and Claude had a smirk growing on his face as many looked at the princess in shock.

"I will create my own path this is the start!! If you have little faith and trust in me, then step forward!!! I am Lestia Flora Blaiddyd!!! Princess of The Storms and that is what I shall deliver!!" She said and turned to Arisa, who had a proud smile.

Jeralt could help but smirk along with Chris and Amir.

"She's grown." Christian muttered.

"They both have. My three little siblings aren't children anymore." Heather's voice ran in his mind as everyone got into position.

The Black Eagles led by Hanneman at the altar far to the right near the rocky terrain while Manuela with the Golden Deers were near the forest. Arisa stood at her altar as the 4 students got ready. Each of them felt a small pinch of pain in their heads then jumped when the princess's voice ran in their heads.

"Good!! Looks like my spell worked." Lestia said.

"What is this?" Lysithea said as she only saw the princess smile.

"Telepathy. I can communicate and give commands to you like this, so I won't be yelling them out." Lestia said in their minds as the other Blue Lions went up the hill where the rest of the students were, along with her father who will be overseeing the battle.

Amir, Christian and Alexandra were also watching along with Seteth and Flayn. She wished Sandy was present but unfortunately, she had a different job to be at. At least Shamir was there.

Arisa was silent as she watched the silent communication between the four students and looks of confusion on Felix was a bit funny. Originally, she should be taking command, but she won't. Lestia then looked over to her with a bit of nervous look but it was wiped away, when Arisa gave her a nod. The princess grin was real that even Edelgard was stunned to silence. Lestia turned back to the field as she gave one last look at each of her classmates, who were still a bit unsure but nodded. They had to trust her. On the field of the Black Eagles, was Hubert, Dorothea, Edelgard, Ferdinand and Hanneman. On the other side were the Golden Deer, Claude, Hilda, Lorenz and Ignatz. Dimitri watched from the hill worried as the princess took a deep breath and spun her axe once more, then opened her eyes, smirking. Now there was the look of a warrior that Jeralt knew. Someone who finally found resolve. Lestia took a giant deep breath yelled out her war cry, making it clear to everyone she had no intention to lose.

** _"LET'S DANCE!!" _ **

**Chapter 37: New Start: Part 1: Change in Flow**

** _[-------]_ **

** **

** _Let the mock battle begin!!! _ **

** **

** _Okay, so to answer the questions. The Lore I created for clans like wolf skin and such is similar to the ones in other games just a bit different. Instead, these clans have lived in Fodlan long before Sothis arrived. They used to live peacefully with the Agarthans, children of the Goddess and Sothis. However, like with the canon lore of the game, the Agarthans began to change and see themselves as gods. Back to chapter 25, I gave a small preview of how these clans were during the time before the War of Heroes, when Rhea was gathering her army. The clans chose not to be part of the war but there were a few members that did choose to participate. Other than that, they isolated themselves because they did not wish to join the wars. If you also read chapter 24, I also said of how some of the people of Fodlan view the clans. _ **

** **

** _Because the clans choose not to participate in the war, they have a rocky relationship with The Church of Serios or more specifically, Rhea. Their history is the one that Rhea chose to hide. Also, as we all know, the True History of Fodlan, which puts Rhea on edge. However, the clans chose to continue to live in isolation. There have been a few brave members that have chosen to live with the people of Fodlan peacefully as well as some use magic to hide their clan’s features. Now, to keep a stable relationship with the church, also to show they do not wish to be involved in their affairs, every 10 years, 1 individual from two clans are chosen, are sent to study at the Officers Academy. In the past, those chosen decided to hide their features using magic, to make themselves look like normal humans. But for this year, Selkie being the brave one, chose not to hide her heritage. I’m leaving the reactions of the students when they first met the girls for a paralogue I have planned in the future. It will be a memory fragment of some sort. _ **

** **

** _Sandy’s and Seteth’s relationship are off to a rocky start along with Flayn’s and Alexandar’s. Plus, the small interaction I added with Tomas, things for the relationship with those for will come into full play during Flayn’s kidnapping, the Rite of Rising as well as The Remire Village chapter. Also, Heather will make a few appearances but her main role isn’t till The Battle Against Solon and the 5-year time skip. As for Henry, Edelgard’s youngest sibling that is now ten years old, his role is more towards the 5 year time skip._ **

** **

** _Finally, we have Lestia. I only introduced a portion of how she is in Season 1. Now it’s time to see her back story and why she is the person she is as well as why she hides her crest. _ **

** **

** _All that will take place next time on the next episode of Fire Emblem Three Houses Z! _ **

** _(I am not sorry for that reference!! [cackles])_ **


	41. Chapter 38: New Start:Part 2: The Storm Princess

** _[A/N: I’m not very good writing fighting scenes so please bear with me.]_ **

** **

** **

** **

** _-Flashback: Imperial Year 1164 -_ **

_With an eye of baby blue and an eye of brown, she was often called special by her siblings and father. They always treated her kindly, filled with love and care, treating her like an equal. She was the little girl that lived her perfect life with her family, not a care in the world till one day, her first slap of reality came. She was 2 years old; it was 7 months prior before the 1st anniversary of the First consort. The girl was dressed in her favorite dress of pink with ruffles and ribbons, skipping happily through the hallways of the palace but unfortunately bumped into a noble lord. Like always, she greeted them with a toothy grin and said hello. But this noble, only looked at in disgust. As a child, they did not know the difference between right and wrong. But even a child knows when it sees evil. It is said that children from infants till they reach a certain age, can see and sense different things around them that adults cannot. Some are more connected to what others call "**The other side**". The princess, carefree and all, felt the first wave of evil as the noble looked at her coldly, like an insect that needed to be squash. Even she knew evil when the noble’s words his mouth_. _Never had she heard such words filled with tone that felt yucky, scary and strange._

_"What disgusting colored eyes!!" _

**[------]**

"Felix, watch out for Dorothea on your right!! Dedue! Ignatz and Lorenz coming your way!!! Lorenz is disobeying Claude's orders so take advantage!! Lysithea, watch his back!! Sadi, Hubert on your left!! I'll take care of Ferdinand!!"

Arisa could hear the mental orders the princess was giving her each of her classmates as they charged forward to the battlefield. Confusion befell many as she only stood at the altar she was defending and only the war cries of her students was heard.

"She really meant it....that she would not be giving commands." Ingrid said as they saw Arisa was only standing at the altar, not a single move made.

Lestia jumped back to dodge Ferdinand's thrust at her, then spun to counterattack, her axe met the center of the lance as Ferdinand moved it to the front of him to defend himself.

"I see you saying no commands then how your team is getting the advantage?!" Ferdinand said then yelped when Lestia suddenly swooped and did a low kick at his feet, sending him falling to the ground on his back, the axe at his chest as she startled him.

"Get off him Lestia!!" Dimitri yelled, clearly not liking his sister on top of the boy, and Sylvain whistled.

"One down." Lestia said as she quickly got off him, the orange head was red.

"To answer your question." Lestia smiled as she placed her index finger on his lips (_Dimitri: LESTIA!!!_) ,"That's a secret only I know." And then ran the other direction while Ferdinand was left to stun to move.

Alexandra was a laughing mess as she warped the boy off the field and to the hills where the others were, he was still in shock and Sylvain was holding back Dimitri. While Lestia ran a different direction, Sadi and Hubert were locked in what people would call a war of magic that even Dorothea wouldn’t even go near them. The older man was impressed that the 15-year-old was keeping up with him at an extraordinary pace but what was annoying him was how the girl only dodged and defended herself.

"Hehehehehe!!! Fun this is fun!!" Sadi giggled like a child as she danced around then spun, she was quickly equipped on the bow and fired, Hubert managed to dodge.

"Nice Sadi!! He's getting angry!!" Lestia's voice rang in her mind as Felix was locked in a battle with Lorenz and Dedue managed to come up from behind on Ignatz, getting him on the back.

The boy was warped out of the field and applied a healing spell by Amir.

"I am....so confused." Hilda gawked from the forest they were hiding in as Claude was silent as he kept staring over to his Professor.

"She hasn't made a single move." Edelgard thought as she saw Professor Hanneman considering aiding Hubert, however Arisa suddenly pulled out her sword as someone came up from behind her, the swords clashing.

"I KNEW YOU HAD AN ACE CARD!!" Lestia yelled out as she was now dodging Dorothea's fire attacks and Lysithea was trying to hit the woman.

"What is Jertiza doing here?" Edelgard was shocked to see the man appear out of nowhere.

"They are fighting quite fiercely." Heather said in her brother's mind as he saw how violently the sword of the two adults clashed.

**[--------]**

  * **_Flashback: Imperial Year 1164 - _**

_"Big brother? Are my eyes disguuuu??ting??" _

_Zander dropped his toy wooden horse as he froze at what his baby sister just said. Despite him being only seven years old, he knows things better than he should. _

_"Who told you that?" Zander said as his little sister played with her doll._

_"A man with a bushy moustache that looks like a goat." She said and Zander burst out laughing at her way of describing Count Rowe, "He said my eyes were disgusting. That I am strange and should even be present." At times, Zander questions why his sister was born so brutally honest at such a young age._

_But then again, even adults know children could be brutal with the truth. Not even bat an eye when they say the truth. Why do the words of kids sting more? The boy put down his toy as he walked up to his sister and patted her head._

_"You're not disgusting Lestia. Your eyes are pretty. You know, they say Grandma had eyes like yours." He said as she looked up to him with confused eyes._

_"She did?" He said and he chuckled._

_"Yeah. Though Grandma Himera had one green eye and one blue eye. They say it was because her Crest was special. Maybe you have the same Crest as her?" He said._

_"The Crest of Blaiddyd? The Justice?" Lestia said._

_"Yeah. I got an idea." He quickly ran to the bookshelf and took a book with a female knight on it, "You can't read yet but how about I read you the story of the Luna Knight?" He said and Lestia pouted._

_"You always read me that book!!! Same with Dimitri!!! Is there anything new?" She pouted._

** _Knock knock_ **

_"Come in." Zander said and the door opened, revealing it was Flora._

_"Forgive me for interrupting you two. But Lord Zander, your father wishes to see you along with your brother." Flora said._

_"Sigh...." Zander sighs as he puts the book back, "I'll be back in a bit Lestia. Don't cause Flora too much trouble." He said as he patted her head then left._

_There was a bit of silence till the princess sighs._

_"Is everything alright Lady Lestia?" Flora looked at her worried._

_"Flooraaa, do you have any stories that are different from the ones of knights?" The princess said the maid chuckled as she walked up and sat down next to her._

_Her hands glowed a faint blue as she made figures of ice dance in the palms of her hands. Lestia's eyes sparkled as one of the figures bowed to her._

_"I don't have many stories but, I think I have one for you." Flora smiled warmly as the figure changed to that of a female, dancing happily in the winds._

_"This is the story of Vernata, The Maiden of the Storms." _

[--------]

He could tell Jeritza was very much enjoying the fight while Arisa wasn't exactly happy. Nope. No one expected the man to appear and charge right at the woman. The woman’s blade clashed with his, to the point it created sparks. No one even dared go near them because it looked like they were fighting to the death. It almost looked as if the two were in a sword dance together.

"I thought these movements felt familiar." Jeritza thought as Arisa spun at him to counter his sword, "The hair color also matches.....so this is the woman I fought a month ago**. The Goddess of Death**." He muttered and saw her eyes widened ever slowly slightly.

"He knows!! He knows!!" Sothis screeched as Arisa did a backflip, and nearly kicked his sword off his hand if the man hadn't leaned back.

"Should we go help her?" Dedue said as he...unfortunately got hit by multiple arrows.

"BULLSEYE!!!" Claude yelled out from somewhere in the forest, but the celebration was short-lived when they heard a yelp, Felix did an upper cut on the said man, his nose broke.

"Another of the Golden Deer down." Felix smirked as Lorenz was warped away to the hills.

"Alright." Chris walked up to him and physically straightened his nose, sending the boy howling and then applied a healing spell on him.

"You could have just used healing magic!!" Lorenz yelled at him.

"Snarky punk." Heather said, "If I would have used healing magic, your nose would be crooked." Chris said and Lorenz muttered "Never mind...".

"Lysithea, back up Sadi because Edelgard is coming their way!!" Lestia order.

"Got it!!" The violet eyes girl said and quickly warped their way.

"No, you don't!!" Dorothea yelled as she tried to run her way but quickly jumped back at a slash.

"Felix!!! How could you?!" Dorothea pouted at him and the man just rolled his eyes.

"The Professor and Jeritza are still fighting." Lestia thought as she jumped then rolled behind a boulder, almost got hit by Hilda's hand axe.

"Not bad Lestia!!! Using telepathic communication spells huh?" Claude yelled out as the princess knelt, a smoke bomb in her hands.

"Maybe so!!" Lestia yelled out and her eyes looked over to see Sadi mange to knock out Edelgard with Dark Spikes, but unfortunately Lysithea got taken out by Dorothea.

The two females got warped to the hills where the others were. Now it was just Professor Manuela, Professor Hanneman, her, Sadi, Felix, Hubert, Dorothea, Hilda and Claude along with....

"Wait, where's the Professor?!" Sadi yelled out in their minds and saw Arisa had disappeared then they all turned when they heard Manuela's screech, Arisa had the wooden dagger at her neck, the woman raised her hands in surrender.

"Then where is Jer---found him." Felix said back as they saw the man shaking his head, his mask unfortunately got cut in half, showing he lost.

"EMILE?!?!" And that was Mercedes screech as she began crying tears of joy seeing the unmasked man.

Christian knew drama was going to happen the minute Alexandra warped him to the hills. Mercedes ran over to Emile with tears of joy, not even giving him a chance to run as she hugged him tightly.

**[-----------]**

  * **_Flashback: Imperial Year 1164: Pegasus Moon - _**

_Did you hear?!! The child of Lady Cira passed the Holy Magus Exam!!" _

_What?!!? That's impossible!!! How can a mere child pass such a difficult exam? _

_I heard the child has buried herself in books since the death of Lady Cira. _

** _Red and fluffy, cute sweet. _ ** ** _What are girls made off? _ **

** _Sugar, spice and everything nice._ **

_That was her first impression when she met Lady Cira's adopted daughter, Emily. A girl the older woman took in before she was even born. When her eyes first landed on Emily, she felt something strange about her. Nothing evil thank the goddess but something old?? about her. Sweet and fluffy, cute and graceful. Smart and a doll-like figure Emily looked like. Fluffy, fluffy red hair that reminded her of fluffy feathers. She wore a cute mini version of a warlock dress that was the color of a deep crimson with white flowers around her waist. The girl was only 8 years older than her but like the rumors said, she was buried in books. Lestia was curious about this new Holy Magai??? who would work in Lady Cira's place. Dressed in a puffy cute dress with sparkles, Lestia made her way to the table of the infirmary where Emily was reading. _

_"Hi hi!!" Lestia said and Emily looked over to her, "What are you reading?? Want to play dolls with me!! Ohh!! Maybe even play dress up?" She said excitedly._

_Emily stared at her till she looked over to a coworker and pointed to Lestia. The minute Emily opened her mouth, Lestia's first impressions of the red head were shattered like a glass window that Milkan shattered and got an ass whooping from his father._

** _"Who let this small child in?" _ **

_Sweet, spicy, fluffy. NOT!!! _

_Emily was snarky, prideful, sour, bitter and spicy. _

**[--------]**

"Not bad Arisa." Sothis giggled as Manuela was warped away to the hills.

"Yeah. For now,...." she turned it look over to Hanneman, who got in position for a magic battle, "Let’s take him out." She said and began running at him with her palms glowing blue.

"Eat this!!" Leatia yelled and threw her bomb at the forest, and Claude.....shot the arrow, letting the smoke bomb explode and Hilda became a coughing mess.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE CHILLY POWDER?!?! MY LUNGS!!!!!! AAHHHHH!!!" The pink hair girl screamed while Lestia cackled like a mad woman.

Dimitri shook his head but couldn't help but laugh as they saw Claude bolt with Hilda to the field coughing for fresh air. Lestia knew she was going to get a yelling from Seteth because she could already see the vein throbbing in his forehead despite being so far away from the hills. At times, she curses her eyesight of a hawk she has. On the other side, Dorothea screeched when she was nearly hit by lightning.

"Since when do you know magic?!" Sadi said as she jumped back, dodging Hubert's Fire spell.

"The Professor taught me!!" Felix yelled as he held two fingers up, "Thron!!" Unfortunately, Dorothea also had the same plan, and both ended up electrocuting themselves out cold.

"Warp for me Amir....I'm getting tired." Alexandra panted as she gulped down a water bubble she made.

Now she was starting to feel the effects of so much warping and healing others. Thankfully Amir agreed and wrapped the knocked-out Dorothea and Felix to where they were. Each house ran to their fallen classmate and their healers began their work. Amir crossed her arms as she saw the few only ones left were Claude, Hi---and the girl got shot down by Hubert and was warped to the hill, the only ones left are now Claude, Hubert, Lestia, Sadi, Arisa and Hanneman. It didn't surprise her that Claude had found his way to stay on the field while Arisa and Hanneman looked like some fight between Anakin Skywalker and Dark Vader, well that's what Christian calls it.

"Ah." Christian said as he raised an eyebrow as he saw Hubert and Claude share a 10 second stare then their attention turned back to the girls, "So truce to take the girls down." He said and Edelgard shivered for some reason.

"Sadi." Lestia finally spoke out loud as the two girls stood back to back as Claude got his dagger out and Hubert's hand sparked blue, "Ready to dance?" She chuckled as the girl's eyes sparkled.

Everyone's eyes snapped over to the altar where Arisa pinned down Hanneman, her sword at his chest. The man could not help but chuckled and said he was impressed before he was warped to the hills with the others. Arisa stares from where she was and only stood still, watching to see what would happen.

"I trust you know what to do?" Arisa's voice rang in the girl's mind as the woman bent backwards to dodge the arrow that Claude shot at her, then got back up, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow at the boy.

"Of course." Lestia said as she summons her lance and Sadi giggled.

"Hubert, got a plan?" Claude said as he saw Arisa just staring down at them.

"You take on the girls. I go----!!" Birds suddenly flew at him and began packing him.

"No, no, no!!! I make you go boom boom!!" Sadi giggled as she wiggled her index finger.

Lestia could not help but laugh as the two charged at the males as they did the same to them.

**[--------]**

  * **_Flashback: Imperial Year 1167 -_**

_"C-Crest of Reigan?!?!" _

** _It was an accident._ **

** **

** _It was an accident._ **

** **

** _She didn't know._ **

** **

** _She didn't know. _ **

_It was just supposed to be a playdate with Ingrid and Felix. Kidnappers managed to sneak past the guards and made their way to their rooms. Ingrid cried loudly along with Felix, the two hugging each other, as the girl had grabbed the nearest thing, a wooden training sword, and had swung it at the kidnapper with the most force she could muster. The children's scream thankfully caused Lord Rodrigue to locate them quickly along with Lord Galatea, but they came right when no one expected. Lestia was a late bloomer of her Crest awakening. Dimitri had awakened his Crest at age one when he accidentally pulled his father's beard a bit too hard. That was sight to behold, her father groaning in pain while Lady Cira had burst out laughing. The woman had assured them that in time, those that were born with Crest would awaken that power when the time was right. But it was the worst time to awaken her Crest. Lord Rodrigue along with Lord Galatea could not believe their eyes as the moon manifested itself brightly as her eyes glowed dimly as power shrugged through her as the wooden sword shattered at contact with the spine of the kidnapper, hurting his back gravely. Assassinations, poisonings, kidnappings and such were nothing new to the nobles and royal families. But for Lestia, this was the first she had ever experienced it. It was terrifying. That was the first time she ever felt fear. Now she understood what her twin brother went through years ago._

_"Huff....huff....huff......." Lestia's panting was ragged as she held tightly the wooden handle of the sword despite it being shattered. _

_Lord Galatea's men quickly got the kidnappers arrested and taken away. Lord Rodrigue looked at the children worried, especially his soon as he ran up to them. Ingrid and Felix had burst into tears in his arms as he turned to the princess, who looked at wide eyes as the symbol of the moon faded to dust. She slowly turned to Lord Rodrigue, who could see the shock and bewilderment in those heterochromia eyes._

_"Why do I have The Moon and not the Justice?" _

**[---------]**

** _"What-the-hell?!!?" _ **

Everyone stared in complete shock as the Reigan Heir and Blaiddyd princess daggers clashed like mirrors, but even more when their Crest activated, manifesting over their heads. Two moons facing opposite sides as they wooden blades clashed. Only Arisa knew of Lestia's secret but even she was surprised that the princess was not hiding it anymore. Claude could barely contain his shock as both jumped back, then saw the look of...relief the princess had.

"For 17 years....you hid your Crest." Claude began as he spun the dagger in his hand then grabbed it by the handle, "Now you are letting it display. You're from the Blaiddyd bloodline yet.....you were born with the Crest of Reigan." He said as the princess nodded her head.

"Yeah. Dad and..... Uncle Rodrigue and Lord Galatea along with Emily, were the only ones who knew I was born with this Crest. I hid it for so long.....for my safety. Less than 1% for someone of the Blaiddyd bloodline to be born with. Well...I'm the second. My grandmother was the first. It's the same case with the Reigan blood since the Luna Knight did marry into your family." Lestia grinned and both turned when they saw Hubert and Sadi warped out.

Looks like they knocked each other out, again. Arisa only watched from afar as the two bearers of the moon clashed with their wooden blades. The Blue Lions began cheering out loud for the princess to win while the Golden Deer began to cheer for their leader. Half the Black Eagles cheered for Claude and the other half cheered for the princess. Lestia chuckled as she spun her axe once more and spoke.

"Why now?" Claude said, "Why now are you revealing this?" He said and Arisa could see the hidden fear in his eyes as the princess spoke.

"Because......." Lestia looked over to Dimitri, her older brother who was still in shock and she smiled, "It's time I break down the walls." That was enough for Lestia to gain the upper hand.

The words the princess said shook the Alymran prince to the core as she lunged at him, he barely managed to bend back a bit, she let go of the dagger and he knew another one was coming when he saw the other strapped on her right but....

**CLAP! **

Arisa instantly uncrossed her arms as her eyes went wide, her jaw dropped as several others witnessed the event that just happened.

"_Years of experimenting finally paid off....._" the princess thought as she looked at the shell shocked Reigan heir in front of her.

His whole body was still, his eyes wide, only a bit of twitching as he could barely make a sound. This is the lowest form of this technique she created, still, it causes quite an effect on the boy.

"A-Ah..." Claude was paralyzed as he began to fall back then Lestia finally grabbed her wooden dagger strapped onto her leg and struck him from behind.

Claude dropped on all fours, panting rapidly, not able to process what had just happened. D-Did he just get out done by another schemer?! 

"I did not think that technique existed here." Chris said a bit two out loud that made everyone turn to him for questioning.

"What technique was that?!! I never seen such before?!" Sylvain said and turned back to the field as Lestia had looked over to Arisa with a grin worth more than any gold in the world.

**[-------]**

  * **_Flashback: Imperial Year 1167 -_**

** **

_"The Crest of Reigan....Sigh....I should have known..." King Lambert let go of a tried sigh as Lord Rodrigue stood in front of his desk accompanied by Emily, who blinked multiple times._

_"My mother had been born with eyes similar to my daughter's and only so few people knew of the Crest she was born with." He said and Emily spoke._

_"Your majesty, do you....plan to hide away Lestia?" The girl said._

_"Goodness no!!! I would never do that to my daughter but....if people find out about her Crest, many more will target her. I don't want a repeat of today's attempt kidnapping." He said._

_While that conversation was going between them, Lestia had wandered off to somewhere in the kitchen, hoping to eat something sweet to make her forget everything that happened today. _

_The events of that day forevermore made her start seeing the world differently. She and her siblings survived poisons, assassinations attempts, kidnappings and such. Even her friends have survived such things. Yet for Lestia, she noticed certain things as she would sometimes wander off to the training grounds and watch the generals train the knights. But she always went late at night when the Kingdom's team of Assassins would train. She always watched silently, making sure not to make a peep as she watched them clash their blades as they sparred with one another. This went on for 4 years. _

** _\- Imperial Year: 1172 -_ **

** **

_One day, she had gone like usual to go watch them, silently mimicking their movements, hoping to do the same thing as them till she noticed only the general of their team was there, sitting on the bench._

_"Good evening princess. I see you're up quite late." Damn, she had been caught._

_"Um.....sorry." she said shyly as she stepped out of the pillar she was hiding behind, "Have I....been causing you trouble General Kaze?" She said and he shook his head._

_"No, it is alright princess. I know for these past 4 years you have been watching me train my comrades. They noticed too but chose not to say anything." The man said as the princess pouted at him. _

_"Can I no longer watch?" She said as he walked up to her and knelt, patted head like she does to his own daughter._

_"You may continue to watch but...." he saw her look up to him, "I spoke with your father. He has allowed me permission to train you. But of course, I wish to hear if you desire it your highness." He said and the princess shook her head rapidly._

_"Yes!!! Yes please!!! I'm impressed by your swift movements and techniques!!! The sword is nice but it's so boring!!! I feel better with an axe and a dagger!!" She said excitedly and Kaze chuckled._

_"Very well then." He pointed to a wooden target, "Let's start with something basic." He handed her a strange pointed star shaped metal piece, "It's called a shuriken. They are a bit like daggers, but these work more as weapons to throw from a distance. Try throwing it at the target." Kaze explains calmly as the princess stared at it._

** _Pink fluffy. _ **

** **

** _Graceful. Pretty. Obedient. _ **

** **

** _Sweet. Sugary sweet._ **

** **

** _That is what a princess is but......Lestia....._ **

_She raised her hand through the shuriken like the way her instructed, the man's eyes went wide as she struck close to the center of the target. He looked over to the princess who had this look in her eyes. He knew it. It was the look that he had only seen so few have. Those who must fight for survival._

** **

** _Pink fluffy cute._ **

** **

** _Lestia was breaking down the wall. _ **

**[--------] **

"VICTORY TO THE BLUE LIONS!!!" Jeralt yelled out and The Blue Lion house yelled out in a victorious cry.

Claude panted as Lestia sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder, laughing joyfully as the boy shook his head and gave her a grin.

"I can't believe....you actually outdid me." He chuckled as Lestia laughed but he suddenly panicked when she had become a sobbing mess, "Whoa whoa!!! Are you alright?" He said as he debated if he should comfort her.

He suddenly felt warm arms hug him and Lestia to a warm chest, Arisa grinned to them as she warped them to the hills, where everyone else was.

"We did it!!" Sadi and Lysithea yelled out and Felix smirked over to Lestia.

"Not bad Demon. Not bad." He said as he helped her stand up.

Clause chuckled as he made his way towards his group but not before he turned to the Professor, with a smirk.

"Never once did you take command. You really left it to them. Got to admit, Teach, you're something else." He said and returned to his group.

Lestia wiped her tears and spoke proudly as she turned to her fellow classmates, Arisa standing behind her with a proud grin.

"This victory is the result of everyone's hard work!!! With you all, we would have never made it this far!! All of you!! Thank you for believing in each other and....in me also." And she turned to Arisa, "Especially you Professor.....I....at first I was furious that you chose me over my brother....no one....has ever done such a thing. But.....I thank you, my teacher, for believing in me. I.....ugh.....whhhhaaaa!!!! NO ONE HAS EVER BELIEVED IN ME LIKE THIS!!!" And she went into full out blown wail.

"Lestia!!" Dimitri said worried and ran over to his sister, the girl ended sobbing in his chest, but they were happy tears of joy.

Arisa chuckled as she patted the girl's head.

"I am proud of all of you. The team today you all demonstrated your skills and leadership. Though I gave no commands in this fight, there was a reason for that. In a way, I took advantage of this mock battle made in a test of some sorts. You all did well. And not just you, " she turned to look over to the Golden Deer and Black Eagles, "You all did an amazing job!!" She finished.

Jeralt chuckled as he walked up to his daughter and ruffled her hair, earning a pout from the smaller woman.

"I can't believe you decided to do that on them. You're cruel sometimes you know that kid?" He said and she laughed a bit.

"I could say the same to you dad!!" Arisa said as she hugged him tightly and Jeralt turned to the group.

"Welp, since you kids won, might as well all of you head back to the monastery. Knowing my daughter, she's going to cook you all a meal of celebration!!" He said and turned to the other houses also, "You kids and Professors are to come join also!! It isn't a celebration with you all." He said and Manuela cheered.

"Yes Manuela, I got wine." Arisa rolled her eyes and the said woman hugged her to her chest, sending the 20-year-old screeching.

Lestia could not help but laugh with many as they began walking towards the monastery, but she couldn't help but look up to the sky and smile sadly.

_"I hope you're watching over us....Kaze."_

**[-----------]**

  * **_Flashback: Imperial Year: 1174 -_**

_"General Kaze......has fallen." _

_She was 11 years old, still a child and adjusting to the new addition of a sibling as well as her new stepmother, which she honestly thought was kind and loving. She wasn't supposed to hear this. She wasn't supposed to hear this news. Where was she when she heard this? Lestia at times would sneak into her father's office and hide quietly. Being trained by Kaze and his team along with his daughter and son were the best moments in her life. Her brothers knew she was being trained by one of the Kingdom generals, but they did not know who. Lestia had chosen to not say anything. I was her own little secret. _

_"Reports have come in that his group was ambushed by an unidentified battalion. Confirmation is that dark magic as well as physical damage was done. Unfortunately....only his hand remained from the incineration. It was a trap." Emily said to King Lambert whose face was filled with anger but also disbelief._

_"Whoever set up the trap somehow knew Kaze's group was on their way to investigate the bandit hideout in Connad Tower. Sigh......Honestly I'm still surprised that tower is still standing but.....even the bandits inside were incinerated with the Assassin group. The only survivor that barely made out alive because Kaze needed him to deliver the report was his eldest son, Kyo. Thankfully I was able to heal him, but he'll have to adjust to listing again because he lost his left ear, not to also mention the burns he suffered." Emily sighs._

_"Thank you Emily.....oh.....How is his wife and daughter going to take the news? Lestia also!!" He said worried as he ran his fingers through his hair._

_Lestia listened to the entire conversation, the reason why Kaze was sent to investigate was because Kingdom Soldiers were sent about a few weeks ago and never came back. Worried by this, the King ordered Kaze and his team to investigate. From what Kyo reported, they found when entering the tower, they found the corpses of the Kingdom soldiers that were sent weeks before, dead. However, the most odd thing was that the bodies rose from the ground and began moving, attacking them. One of the assassins who also knew magic senses a strange disturbance in the bodies they managed to recover and found some type of magic involved. Emily has given a name to the corpes that came back to life with this strange magic, Risen. Further investigation will be done as the result of this as well as the woman writing down everything that Kyo reported as well as a single book he managed to nab before he was forcefully wrapped out to the tower by his father. Lestia silently slipped out of her father's office and went straight to the infirmary where Kyo was. When she entered, the man was dressed in the usual blue clothing of patients, but his body was wrapped in badges as well as around his head, especially the left side, where once his ear was and his left eye covered. The 18-year-old turned to her and smiled a bit bitterly. He had dark circles under his eye, and it was clear he must have been crying._

_"Your highness....." he said as she walked up to him, "I am sorry but now is not a good time to speak." He said._

_"Kyo....I know....." she said weakly and he was silent, "I snuck into my father's office and heard the entire conversation and report." She looked up with this strange look in her eyes._

_Only those who were trained to kill know it. Kyo chuckled lightly, knowing exactly what she wanted. He trained her along with his father and little sister. He knows the princess is better than her looks. If there was another term to describe her at times,** Demon** would be about right but also schemer, trickster perhaps also. The princess has changed so much since that first negative encounter years ago. Add that with meeting and becoming friends with Emily, the multiple assignation attempts, kidnappings and such on her life and siblings, the day she learned to bare her fangs, her innocence was lost and could never return._

_"Tell me everything. Down to the smallest detail you can remember." Lestia said and Kyo chuckled._

_"I get why my father chose to train you." He sighs as he patted her head, "I, Kyo Hinarame, as the now the new leader of the Hinarame clan, pledge my loyalty and services to you. Princess Lestia, I hope you have a full empty book." He said and the princess looked at him in shock but nodded as the conversation began. _

_Two months later passed since the death of her teacher and unfortunately the rise of bandits has been increasing more and more. Even if King Lambert has done what he can, there have been villages that have been affected. Kyo is still in recovery and it has been difficult for him to maintain leadership now that he has been made the new head of his house. Thankfully his sister and mother have been helping him as well as a close friend of his. _

** _Crack_ **

_Lestia blinked multiple times at the glass cup in front of her. She was currently in her room studying a few music notes because it was homework left by her music instructor. She had a habit of clapping the rhythm of the beat to try and understand the music notes. She was so frustrated she wasn't getting it right despite clapping the rhythm and out of anger, she slammed her hands together, creating a loud** CLAP!**!! What she did not expect was to see her glass of water, a crack forming at the rim of the cup, and then stopped mid-way. Lestia stared at the cup and clapped her hand again but less forcefully. The crack did not spread. She did it again, but just a tad more force. Once more, nothing. More force, nothing. Another level, nothing. _

** _CLAP! _ **

_The crack spread once more and Lestia could not help but let a grin begin to spread across her face as she quickly got off her chair and ran straight to her bookshelf where one of the **"taboo"** books for the royal archives she managed to sneak away from Cornelia. _

** _The Use of Echolocation _ **

** **

_Thankfully she always locked the door to her room as she began reading the first paragraph a bit out loud. Doing it helped her memorize things better. _

_"Human echolocation is the ability of humans to detect objects in their environment by sensing echoes from those objects, by actively creating sounds: for example, by tapping their canes, lightly stomping their foot, snapping their fingers, or making clicking noises with their mouths. Animals also such as bats, dolphins, whales and other mammals use echolocation. Echolocating animals emit calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them. They use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Such to know where walls are at, for to find food. For humans, it is more complicated." Now she understood why Clause loved this "**science**" books. _

_She wondered why Cornelia has this locked away but Lestia then noticed something particular as she continued to read._

_"Humans have a wavelength:" she was grateful the books also had pictures, "The higher the peaks the more sensitive one is to simulation. So, when a foe's consciousness is at its most sensitive peak, you strike with your most powerful soundwave. The impact won't just temporarily spook your opponent----- Okay how did a book on the usage of sound suddenly become about about how to paralyze someone??" Lestia said with a raised eyebrow but continued to read, "It will paralyze their nerves, immobilizing them for a while. Huh." She muttered as she looked back to the glass cup._

_"Kaze spoke of the usage of sound before.....especially during his missions." She muttered to herself._

_She needs to speak to Kyo's sister, Sera. She began to experiment. She began to test the strength of sounds. She began to look forward to the assassination attempts because she would end up using the assassins as her guinea pigs. Too little force used she was beyond grateful she slept with a dagger next to her bed. Too much force and the assassin would be left with bleeding ears. Medium force left her attacker surprised but enough that she was able to take them out. She kept experimenting repeatedly till finally. She got the force she wanted. Just enough to paralyze her enemy and Claude ended up being her guinea pig for that experiment in the future. _

**[---------] **

"A toast!!" Chris held his cup up high, filled with peach cider as he looked over the tables, "To the Blue Lions for their magnificent display of leadership and teamwork!! As well as to the Golden Deer and Black Eagles!!" He said and the dining hall cheered loudly as it filled with the laughter of many.

Arisa sat next to Manuela and Hanneman as the two professors talked to her and it looked like she managed to stop another argument between them.

"The Professor...cooked this?!!?" Ingrid squealed in absolute bliss as she ate the dish called a **"hamburger**" that Arisa made just for her, along with fries.

Lestia chuckles as she took a bite of her own hamburger, her eyes lighting up as the juicy meat, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, cheese and the red sauce called ketchup, melted all together in harmony in her mouth. Dimitri was sitting next to Claude as the two talked along with Edelgard, who then turned bright red as Selkie hugged her from behind and wanted to play with her. Arisa laughed happily as Blanca pounced at her and then the woman bolted up chasing after the white wolf who ran off with a piece of steak. No one knows what Arisa yelled in some foreign language that only Chris and Alexandra partly understood but by the sound of it, it was obviously a curse she yelled. Blanca had run out happily with Hessian behind her, who managed to steal a pheasant, the two wolves ran out the dinning to somewhere. Lestia chuckled as she took a gulp of her drink and felt someone sit next to her, their arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"Welp." It was Claude, "Congratulations once again to the Storm Princess of the Blue Lions, who for once, actually beat me at my own game." He teased and Lestia chuckled.

"Hey now, I say you put up a pretty good fight. It's not everyday someone managed to make Sadi sneeze." She said and the said girl sneezed, groaning.

"The chilly power...." Sadi said and Hilda was still pissed about that.

"Never do that again. Seriously. I already got in trouble last month during the practice mock battle. I used flour on Dorothea, and she had to have her eyes flushed out. The yelling I got from Manuela." He said and Lestia snickered.

"I remember. But you had to admit, Dorothea looked hot in those glasses." Lestia took a sip of her drink and Dorothea yelled out, "Thank sweetie!!!" To her, sending the two schemers to a laughing fit.

"All serious...wow. To think you have the same Crest as me. The Crest of Reigan, also known as The Moon by other cultures." He said and Lestia smiled at him, "But....I'm glad you said what you wanted. You look...relieved, like something has been lifted off your shoulders." He said and she nodded.

"It has. More than you realize." Lestia said as she closed her eyes, her face, her soul, finally felt at peace.

**[--------] **

  * **_Flashback: Imperial Year 1164 -_**

_A long, long time ago, during the War of Heroes, besides Cirina of The Ice, stood 4 warriors that represented the Ancient Tribes of today. One of those warriors was Vernata, who was said to be the maiden of the wind. But when angered, her name would become The Storm Maiden. Vernata was fae who loved to travel around Fodlan, helping the people. She blessed the fields with gentle winds that made many smiles. But like all fae, Vernata loved pranks. Small ones, nothing too extreme. But she was one of the few friends that Cirina trusted. For many years, Vernata loved the people of Fodlan but then tragedy struck._

_War began to plague the lands of Fodlan. Fields that flowers and crops grew trampled by the feet of soldiers. Forest burned to the ground. Once beautiful blue rivers and oceans, now red with blood and pieces of debris of wood from ships destroyed. Bodies covered the lands everywhere you looked. Humans, animals, people of the tribes and fae alike slathered like insects. The sky wept for days, months and those months turned into years._

_Vernata used her power to fight besides Cirina to protect those she loved. To avenge her fallen people, Vernata began to push her powers to new heights. She began to change the gentle winds to raging storms. It said that the weather during the War of Heroes was her doing. Vernata always made sure to control the winds. _

_"Flora, did Vernata create storms to fight the 10 Elites?" Lestia said as she looked over the blue haired maid's shoulder._

_Flora chuckled as she changed the page of the book to the next one, where it showed a young woman with bright green hair, butterfly like wings, a dress that looked like it was made of the wind itself, her arms spread out as strange like mirror floated in the center of her chest, glowing brightly._

_"She did." Flora answered and Lestia pointed to the mirror._

_"What's this then?" She asked and Flora turned to the next page, showing the mirror flowing above the woman._

_"The relic is called the **Mirror of Zephyros**, it said the mirror could tell Vernata who friend was and who was foe. It is said the mirror was created by the Queen of Faeries and The Goddess of Fodlan, a relic to symbolize the peace between the two worlds. Through time, when the War of Heroes continued, the Mirror of Zephyros played a great role till....the day Cirina vanished from this world. The 4 warriors were devastated by the betrayal done to Cirina by her own family. The four chose to leave. Ui returned to her homeland in the Mountains of Faerghus. Vernata was said to disappear into the sky, one to the flames of the Valley of Torment and the other beyond the sea." Flora explained as Lestia smiled at her._

_"I want to be like Vernata!!!" The princess stood up proudly as she managed to make herself float just a few inches from the ground, "I am now Lestia, the Princess of The Sto----oof!!" And she fell on her behind._

_Flora chuckled as she picked up the two-year-old in her arms, and rifled her hair._

_"Well then, I, Flora of the Ice Tribe is here to support you Storm Maiden!!" Flora chuckled as she spun the girl around, making her squeal._

**[--------]**

"Ugh. I think I ate too much. Arisa sure knows how to cook a meal." Lestia grumbled as she made her way to her room.

The party ended an hour ago and now it was mostly the adults left at the dining hall. The students all returned (_forced_) back to their rooms. Lestia smiled softly as she arrived near her door but was surprised to see her brother there. Dimitri was leaning on the wall with arms crossed, looking lost in thought. Once he heard the familiar footsteps, he turned and Lestia had walked up.

"Hey. This is a rarity to see you here." Lestia said and Dimitri smiled a bit sheepishly.

"True. Um....could we talk? This is about....." Lestia nodded as he pulled out the key to her door and opened it, welcoming him in.

She walked up to her magic tool and touched it, lighting up the room. Compared to Dimitri's that was simple and clean, Lestia's room was a bit more on the chaotic side. Where her desk was, she had "_the chair_". It had pieces of clothing, books and a couple of other things. There were a few books scattered on the floor and near her window, was another desk that was filled with glass containers, bottles, a mini grinder as well as herbs on it. She sat on her bed while Dimitri grabbed the chair that wasn't piled with things, sitting across from her. He had his elbows propped on his knees as his hands were intertwined, his lips resting behind them. There was a bit of silence till he spoke, looking up to her, serious yet unsure.

"How many people knew? How many knew about you bearing the Crest of Reigan?" Dimitri said and Lestia sighed.

"Father," she began, "Rodrigue, Emily and Lord Galatea. They were they only ones that knew." She said he looked at her surprised, "Along with.....Kaze." Lestia closed her eyes as she continued, "If word got out that I was born with the Crest of Reigan, our safety would have been endangered far more. We already have enough to deal with the attempted assassinations and such while growing up." She explained and Dimitri shook his head.

"I understand that our safety was their priority back then but why didn't you tell me?! Or Zander at most about this? Even Arisa knew and she did not say anything!!! Did you not trust us?! Your own brothers?!" He said and Lestia spoke honestly.

"No. I did not trust you or Zander." She said and Dimitri felt betrayed, "But that was because I began to distrust everything and everyone around. Let's be honest Dimitri," she crossed her legs and slightly raised her hand, "the innocent boy I knew died 4 years ago. The innocent princess you knew since birth died when she was 7 years old. The innocent older brother of ours died even before we were born. Since children, our innocence was stripped. The day we truly bared our fangs, is when our innocence was taken from us. What remains of us now, "She pointed at him, "is the result of that innocence taken. Like Arisa said, we aren't children anymore. But even if we are no longer children, there is still a child inside us. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell Zander. I wanted you all, but I couldn't. There was part of me that did trust you all but there was all the part of me that didn't. I did not want any more trouble on you all." Lestia finished as Dimitri looked at her with understanding.

"I understand. But....." He smiled softly, "I can tell what happened today, you seem...almost relieved. Still, I am confused. I do not recall Rodrigue nor Arisa teaching you such techniques of those of the Assassin class, as well as...that strange clap that paralyze Claude." He said and Lestia snickered.

"Dimitri are you serious? You really haven't figured it out!! Kaze is the one that trained me along with Kyo and Sera!!! Dad allowed me to be trained by the Assassins of Faerghus. Thus, why I have my own battalion." She said and Dimitri groaned.

"That explains why Sera and you were so close...." he sighs, "But I'm glad for you Lestia. Also...I apologize if I offended you earlier today." He said and she shook her head.

"Don't be. I was upset that Arisa had chosen not to take command, much more that she left me in charge of such responsibility. You always been the leader of the Blue Lions. So why? She chose me instead of you, that caught me off guard. Even more when I knew our friends had very little faith in me except Sadi. I love that girl." She giggled but, "But...I am forever grateful for the chance Arisa gave me. Guess you can say it was _"eye"_ opening." She said and Dimitri snorted and then began laughing a bit.

Lestia chuckled as she looked out the window of her room, smiling as she looked up to the stars. The moon was full today, just like she was. The winds blowing slowly as the trees swayed, Lestia, truly felt like the wind.

**[-------] **

  * **_Flashback: Imperial Year 1178 -_**

** _Name of The Wind _ **

** **

** _Name of the Wind _ **

** **

** _I am breathing to answer your peace _ **

** **

** _Wind name is _ **

** **

** _Wind name is _ **

** **

** _Run through the ground and treat everything _ **

** **

** _Lara Lara _ **

** **

** _Lara Lara at the end of the storm _ **

** **

** _Drunk away and leave it as is_ **

** **

** _Laralarala Good and Evil, injustice _ **

** **

** _Lara Lara at the end of the storm _ **

** **

** _I will leave nothing but the reason of the wind _ **

** **

** _After the blown out rough and then _ **

** **

** _Light will illuminate the sky _ **

** **

** _We have shown hope _ **

** **

** _After the blown out rough and then _ **

** **

** _Light will illuminate the sky _ **

** **

** _Wind blows away the wind _ **

_"Oh!!! Lady Lestia, I had no idea you could sing." She eyes of different colors, she turned once more, to see her friend Kyo walk up._

_He noticed the opened book in her hands as the girl sat at one of the benches in the gardens. Though it was summer, the winds can be cold sometimes. Kyo raised an eyebrow as he noticed the page the book was opened to. It showed a fairy like woman singing up to the sky. _

_"I had no idea you like reading." He said and the girl pouted at him._

_"This is a book I asked Flora to acquire for me. I wanted something different from the ones we have here in the Kingdom. Besides, this is my favorite story. The song I was just singing was said to belong to the Maiden of the Storms. It is called "**The Song of The Wind.**" According to the book, many people in the past, including Fodlan, believed that each human had their own song. A song that represented them." She turned back to the book and smiled softly, "Maybe I have a song of my own? People called this lost type of magic, "**Lost Song**." Even the godess of Fodlan would sing to bring life to the land.” She said as Kyo chuckled._

_"Who knows? By the way, come on. It’s time for training. Jacob is here to help out." Kyo said and the girl put the book away into her purse. _

** _"Lost song....interesting."_ **

** _[--------]_ **

**\- The Next Day - **

"Okay, for today, I'll be assigning two students for Group Task next month." Arisa said as she began writing down on the chalkboard and a few of the students began groaning, "Felix along with Bernadetta will be in charge of the stables." She said and Felix groans, "No complaining unless you want me to make you go clean the sauna." Which made him shut up, "Dimitri and Dedue are to pull weeds. Lestia and Edelgard will oversee Sky watch, while Annette along with Marianne will be in charge of gardening. Mercedes and Silque are on kitchen duty for this week." She turned to the class and let go of a sigh, "For now, we'll do a review of yesterday's mock battle." She said.

Lestia listened to the speech as she was reading her book once again. No matter how many years have passed, it was always her favorite. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes, ignoring the argument that Ingrid and Felix were getting to about hiring battalions and Arisa pinching the bridge of her nose. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she looked up and grinned.

** _"I am Lestia Flora Blaiddyd. The Princess of Storms"_ **

**Chapter 38: New Start:Part 2: The Storm Princess: End**

**[------------------]**

**And that wraps up Lestia’s back story!! She is honestly really fun to write so look forward to more. Also, this is a bit of set up for a future chapter. Next up…..Zanado. Oh boy, time for the taste of real battle and flash backs of during the time the Nabataea were alive. **


	42. Chapter 39: Memory's Whisper: Part 1: Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. If you want to stay up to date, here is the link to the story on Fanfiction.net  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13434748/1/Shattered-Songs-of-Faith

**\- Harpstring Moon: May 2nd - **

"Now," with her steel lance held in her hands, head held high, dressed in a gray tank top, black tight shorts that stopped just above her knees, training boots, her hair in a bun, Alexandra was ready to start her first seminar, "we all know the basics of using a lance; however, today I will be showing a specific combat arts that can be used. It will take a while to master, so do not expect me to show mercy in my training. As well as I'll be teaching you all riding lessons." Alexandra said as she spun her lance.

The students present for this seminar were Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Dimitri, Sylvain, Lorenz, Ingrid, Marianne, Leonie, and Dominic. She could feel the stares of all of them as they saw the strange scars all over her and the woman was not embarrassed as she turned back to them with a tone that put them on edge.

"If you all keep staring, I'll make you all run 20 laps. So, ask away." She said and no one dared ask but like usual, there is the brave one and that was Dominic.

"Sis, you never said how you got your scars." Dominic said and Alexandra sighs.

"Only Arisa and Amir know, so might as well say." The woman said as she pointed to the one on her chest, "My mother did this to me." She said and many looked at her shocked and others horrified.

Sylvain gritted his teeth as his grip on his lance tightened as Alexandra continued to speak more about her past. He only knew a little bit but now hearing it from her. It hurt.

"I used to be a noble in the Kingdom before hell came down on me. My father did everything he could to protect me from my mother, who abused me. These scars I bear are the result of the failed experiment I am. I was eventually saved by Arisa and Amir. They saved me from going mad. Now, I display these scars proudly, to show that I live." She said and pulled out her necklace, showing it, "This used to belong to my father, now it has been passed onto me. Back to the topic, we'll start with a warmup! Everyone gets in partners and helps each other stretch!! I'll be having you all the most basic lance moves, Tempest Lance. Once mastered, we'll begin to progress to more advanced moves. Later, it's a sparring match. Who is the brave who dares come and cha----someone else besides Sylvain!!" Alexandra said as Sylvain raised his hand happily.

"Bring it on Alex!!" Leonie yelled and Alexandra nodded to her in approval.

It was obvious to her that Bernadetta did not want to be here and Marianne, sweet girl, did not want to be there either but she was putting up with it because Alexandra was there, and the girl actually wanted to learn. Alexandra did speak with Arisa about putting Marianne on a pegasus along with Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Sylvain, Leonie, Lorenz on horses. A wyvern for Dominic because the punk already has too much fun sneaking into the stable to ride Falco when he isn't supposed to. And a griffon for Dimitri. A horse would also work.

"You seem to be having fun." Alexandra let go of a sigh as she looked up to see Cirina floating around, watching the students stretch before they each got their training lances, and started practicing thrust, "I swear these punks. Look at them. I'm surprised you haven't frozen them solid then shattered them to pieces. The girl of purple possesses the Crest of Indech, the orange of Cichol, the blonde and redhead of the 10 Elites and sweet Marie is forgiven. The child does not need to suffer more." Cirina giggled and watched Marianne happily.

"If you have time to watch, then at least be quiet about it." Alexandra said back to her and Cirina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. So, want to spar?" Cirina said, throwing the girl off guard.

"What?" Alexandra said.

"You heard me." Cirina floated back down, her feet touching the ground, snowflakes falling where she stood, making her manifest before her, catching her off guard as many who suddenly saw someone appear.

Alexandra once more felt she was looking at her mirror as Cirina stared back, though the woman's body was made of ice, she raised her hand, making a lance of Ice. The blue haired girl quickly made her own, Cirina crouched down and the two lunged at each other. Everyone felt as they watched mirrors clash as the lances kept counteracting each other.

"Too stiff." Cirina spoke, "You're too tense and what's more, who still haven't broken that habit of having your right foot in." She said and Alexandra huffed.

"Then what do I do then? Continue sparring till it's fixed." Alexandra said and Cirina shook her head.

"No." She then pointed her lance to Sylvain, "As much as I hate the boy of Gautier, he can help you break that bad habit of yours. As well as the girl of Indech and the boy of Gloucester. I don't have high hopes but hey, might as well." She said and disappeared in a shower of snow.

"What was that?" Sylvian said as Alexandra forgot they were present.

"Nothing nothing!!! Just forget you saw that!!" She said to the class as many looked at each other confused.

Alexandra coughs and spoke in her military tone.

"Back to thrusting before I make you all run laps!!" She yelled out and Sylvian snickers.

"Careful Professor, wording." He said and Dimitri and Lorenz gave the red hair a displeased look while Ferdinand was shaking his head.

The females had turned a bit red while Leonie was snickering. Alexandra smiled as she spoke.

"40 laps." She said and he just smiled and went to run them.

He regretted it later.

**[------**]

"This month's mission is in Zanado. Rhea, the Professors and I already talked about the mission, but I am still worried." Arisa said to Sothis as the two were in their room.

She sighs as her memory is traveling back to earlier this morning. Ugh.

**\- 2 Hours earlier- **

"I am very impressed with your work with the students. It is a very rare occasion to see someone of your skill leave the commands to The Princess of Faerghus. Though from what I witnessed, I can see it was a sort of test to build trust. Your work with the students was remarkable. I can see that Jeralt, Florencio and Sandana trained you well. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with the students." Rhea smiled kindly to her.

"I did. The children have all been doing a wonderful job and are eager to learn. I can't help but smile whenever I think of them." Arisa giggled a bit happily.

Seeing all these emotions coming from the girl made Rhea feel strange. The girl should not be able to express her emotions so well. Her mother, _Sitri,_ had a difficult time expressing her emotions yet her daughter, expressed them with ease. She needs to keep an eye on her. Something did not feel right.

"I am so happy to hear it." Rhea smiled, "Nothing would please me more than if you use this coming year to grow closer still." She said and noticed suddenly a sad smile in the girl's eyes.

"Of course, the mock battle was mere practice. The real fight is **_The Battle of The Eagle and Lion, _**which will take place during the Wyvern moon. You are expected to properly train your students as so to not humiliate the Academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle." He said Arisa pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to hold back a groan.

"You remind me of my father.........." she muttered, and Rhea turned her head to cover her mouth, she was trying to stop a giggle from escaping her lips while Seteth glared at the girl.

"Anyhow, I'll keep that in mind." Arisa sighs as she looks up to them, "I spoke with Professor Hanneman and Manuela. Is this regarding the next mission for this month?" She said hoping to get straight to the point.

"Correct." Rhea said as she uncovered her mouth, back to her usual smile, "Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby." She said.

"Oh Lord...." Arisa covered her mouth in worry, "I think I know which ones you are talking about. Ooooh....I'm not looking forward to it." She said and Seteth raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why would that be Professor? Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have the moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing." He said and she spoke.

"I know, I know. That isn't it. I'm worried because the leader of those bandits could be the man I heavily injured when I saved Edelgard." She said.

"Would you like to explain?" Rhea said and Arisa nodded.

"Well, out of self-defense to protect my students, during the battle, I ended up slicing off his left arm."_ Annnnnnnddddd_ that instantly earned her a shocking reaction from Rhea and Seteth face palms, "Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish him off due to Alois appearing with the Knights, which allowed them to make a run for it. Still," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'll make sure to plan with my fellow professors. Enough blood has already been shed." She sighs.

"You seem to deeply care about your students. I sense something special within your heart. I have high hopes for you." Rhea smiled kindly to her.

Honestly the smile made Arisa uncomfortable and even Sothis wasn't exactly happy watching this. Thankfully Seteth broke the ice.

"Back to the main topic," he said, "I will soon provide the details for your first mission. If I told you now, I expect you would only forget." He said.

"He really needs to loosen up. Such little faith." Sothis grumbled in her mind.

"And I despise repeating myself." He said and Arisa shook her head, chuckling a bit.

"You sound like Florencio." She commented and Seteth had never looked so offended in his life.

"Ufufu...Ufufufu~" Rhea had covered her mouth once more and Sothis was laughing hard as she held her stomach.

"I will ignore that comment." Seteth said as he walked away, grumbling that he did not sound like her Uncle while Rhea followed behind him, still covering her mouth.

The door to the other room slammed shut and Arisa could hear Rhea losing it, laughing to her heart's content while Seteth was telling hher that it wasn't funny, and he had never been so offended in his life.

"Nice job!!! I think you did well. I can tell the woman has been detached from emotions for many years so seeing her genuinely laughing, was comforting." Sothis appeared as she hugged her friend as they began to leave the audience chamber.

**\- Present Time - **

"Still, I'm sure right now Edelgard is telling Kotas to die. I haven't seen her today, it's most likely she is in Zanado right about now." Chris said to her as she was reading the book, he got for her from Yuri.

While the cover says, "**_Encyclopedia of Fodlan's Insects_**", that was not the true cover of the book. Arisa narrowed her eyes as she made her reading glasses appear on her face and muttered out loud one of the paragraphs in the book.

"_Distance Viewer (Based on Glasses): By combining glasses lenses, one can view great distances with enhanced clarity. Crafting such a tool was forbidden by decree of the archbishop for the following reasons: 1. The ease of locating enemy camps would escalate wartime violence. 2. It would be too easy to snipe from afar. 3. It would lessen the mystery of the goddess, who watches from above._" She looked up to him, "This is about a telescope." She then looked back to the book, "_Flammable Black water _could be gasoline or oil....._metal printing tool_ is obvious....as well as _human autopsies_......Chris....this book is a record of Rhea stopping progress. This is literally physical evidence. What the hell?! Where did you get a hold of this book?!" She said to him.

"**_Abyss._** When the time comes, I will take you to the shadow library there. It's filled with books that have been removed around Fodlan as well as books on Agarthans legends and books. And....books on forbidden magic." And instantly Arisa was in his face, a bit of drool coming down her mouth.

"_Ttttaaaaaakkkkeee mmmmeee_!!" She squealed and Sothis coughed.

Arisa quickly wiped the drool and apologized for the way she acted.

"Not now. Especially with Seteth still on guard. Once the Rite of Rising happens, I'll take you. For now," he took out a small pouch and handed it to her, "I made it a few years ago before I met you again. Look inside." He said.

Arisa opened the pouch and frowned as she took out the device in it.

"Long Brass Nautical Monoscope Telescope......I'm impressed." She said as she looked through and sure enough, the device does what it is supposed to do.

"I made two of them so I'm letting you keep this extra one. Just make sure to be careful with it." He said as she nodded, putting the small device away.

"But what will we do now? All three houses are coming to this area. It's entirely different this time. Still, out of safety, I think I should hire a battalion." Arisa said as Sothis spoke.

"Bad idea. The carriages won't be able to handle everyone. But you can hire one person to join you." Sothis giggled as she looked over to Chris, "Balthus was his name correct?" She said.

"Sothis, are you trying to get me killed?" Christian said and Arisa could not help but chuckle.

"We're in danger." Arisa said and Sothis couldn't help but burst out laughing, "But that wouldn't be bad. Balthus would be good to bring just in case wolves appear on us." She said.

"Fine. I'll go see Balthus later. Sothis, you owe me." Christian sighs as the two stood up and Arisa warped the book away to her special magic vault.

The two walked out of her and were surprised to see Dimitri about to knock, also his surprise face.

"Oh Dimitri!!" Arisa smiled warmly, "Sorry if we scared you. Is something the matter?" She asked.

"O-Oh!!!" The prince snapped out of it and spoke, "Seteth has summoned the house leaders as well as the Professors and instructors to his office. I offered to come and escort you there." He said warmly and tried to ignore the stare Christian was giving him.

"Of course." Arisa said she patted his head, the prince had a tint of pink on his cheek, "Thank you Dimitri. Well let's go." She smiled warmly as she began to walk a bit ahead, Dimitri followed her till he froze when a hand was on his shoulder.

"Sis, you go on ahead. I need to speak to Dimitri regarding a training regimen we spoke about a few days ago." He said and Arisa turned to look at them a bit confused and let go of a sigh, knowing exactly what her brother is about to do to the prince.

"_Christian, por favor no me hagas esto aquí en este mundo....._" she said in Spanish and her brother just smiled to her.

"_No te preocupes......_" he said and Arisa face palms, flinging her arms in the air, walking away, leaving por Dimitri utterly confused.

Chris sighs as he turns to the prince as he closes the door to his sister's room, and then leans on the door, his eyes closed.

"I recognize the way you look at my sister." He began and Dimitri was silent, "It's the same way I look at my wife. It's a look full of love and tenderness." Chris smiled softly to himself, "However," he frowns as he looked up to him, "I currently do not approve of you." He said and Dimitri looked at him shocked

Why was Chris doing this to him? The answer was obvious, to him at least. Dimitri currently was in no state to even try and make a move on his sister. Let alone the way he currently is.

"Before you say anything, let me explain." Chris sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "First, you're still young. Two, you two have barely recently reunited and have changed over the years. Both of you in a way are strangers to each other. I'm no idiot. I know the looks of the dead attached to you. Lastly, Arisa wishes to remain professional. She does not wish to create a disturbance. Hope you understand. " he said and Dimitri stared.

"I...I know." The prince sighs, "We have all changed these past four years and even I see the change that has happened to her. Truthfully, when we reunited last month, I thought I was looking at a different person. The way she commanded the mercenaries...the way she controlled her sword she took out her opponents with no emotions in her eyes. The way she defended Edelgard. It....unnerved me. Yet....." he looked at his hand as he remembered the day in the snow 4 years ago, the way she looked so broken as she gently held his cheek despite he hands covered in blood, "I do not want...to see that broken face of hers ever again." Dimitri said as he looked back to him, a determined look on his face.

"........." Christian was silent as he stared at the prince before him.

They used to be brothers, he still thinks of Dimitri like a brother, but he knows damn well how twisted the prince becomes as the year goes by and even worse during the 5 years Byleth is gone.

Just how effect will Arisa have on Dimitri when she is forced to sleep in February next year? How much will Dimitri change? Will he go full "**_KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM_**" or retain at least some sort of sanity? The worst events have yet to come and they will very much shape what will transpire in the future. Personally, he would have preferred his sister to have chosen the Golden Deer. It's a selfish wish but to him, it was the most stable route. He didn't want her to go through or witnessed Dimitri's horrible state and behavior. But Arisa wasn't like that. She could never bring herself to only choose one. She loved them all. She loved all the students and that.....Christian felt it was going to be her downfall. She was too kind. Arisa never stopped yearning to be with people. To be around others, to laugh and play. She is still a child in a way because she never fully developed that mentally when she grew up in the hospital room. The fear of being alone is still there. The girl that desperately screamed to be free. It was the cause of trauma from her old days in their old world. His mind then switched to Claude. How will he be affected? What about Edelgard? How will everyone be affected? He knows the number one main goal Arisa right now has is to prevent Jeralt's death. Christian's own main goal is hoping to make Edelgard understand the right and wrongs of both her own ideals but also the Church's, but for her also to learn to trust others. Thankfully Arisa already partly succeeded in that, but will the result be? He turned back to Dimitri, who he knew was nervous, but he can tell, Dimitri was ready to get defensive. Damn kid for pinning on someone older than him.

"_Your words are empty till you have proven otherwise._" Chris said as he stood back straight and stared down to Dimitri, "You are still a man. Even you must have sick fantasies of her. Are you sure your love for my sister isn't some _sick twisted obsession_?" He said coldly and now Dimitri glared at him.

Now there was the look of the infamous **_"Boar Prince."_** But he was right, Dimitri was still a man, even he can get sexually frustrated or even desires he wishes to fulfill. So being in denial was one thing. The prince was still a teenager and lets all be honest, he was still in his puberty stage, a horny teenager.

"How dare you say such things?!" Dimitri hissed, "I would never do that to Arisa nor hurt her in such a way!! I truly care for her and would kill anyone t----" he froze at his own words as Christian smirked.

"Kill huh?" Christian chuckled, "Sorry to spoil you little love fantasy but..." he leaned in and whispered, "_Arisa hates blood._" Dimitri's eyes went wide at his words, "She hates the scent of it. The sight of it. She hates the feeling of it. It upsets her stomach and she has to run every time. She hates killings. She hides her fear of it well, because......she doesn't want to burden us." Christian as he leaned back up, "You go till the Pegasus Moon next year. Prove to me you will not become twisted." And turned to leave but stopped, "By the way, you got competition. I'm not going to name them." And with that he left to the audience chambers.

And Christian knew exactly who those individuals were. Honestly, he was looking forward to seeing how his sister was going to handle it. He knows Arisa is going to put on the act of a dense female to try and avoid such interactions, also to not give people hope. Then again, it could backfire on her and they could make the first move on her. But then again, those individuals respect her.

"Looking forward to the drama.....damn....I sound like mom..." he thought to himself.

Dimitri was stunned to silence as he watched the Professor's brother leave and saw Arisa was far at the corner of the hallway, waiting for them. She didn't leave but thankfully she was far away, and we did not hear their conversation. Still, the woman glared at her brother and looked over to Dimitri worried. She was going to head back to him, but Christian placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. He could tell the two were arguing a bit with themselves till Arisa shook her head and walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" Arisa asked him.

"Yes, I am alright." He quickly smiled to her kindly and saw Christian shaking his head from far away, "It is nothing to worry about Professor. For now, let us head to the Seteth's office. We do not want to face his wrath." He chuckled a bit and Arisa looked at him worried.

She gently patted his head and smiled softly to him.

"If you ever feel troubled, you may come and talk to me if you want. I'll listen to you." She said as he looked at her with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

The rest of the walk was somehow comfortable.

**[------] **

"As you all have been notified, your mission is to subdue some bandits. Our students have been learning about combat through study, but this is a precious opportunity to provide them with practical experience." Seteth said as he looked at the Professors and then the House Leaders, "The knights will support your mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if necessary. In short, " he uncrossed his arms, "this is no mock battle. You must be prepared for anything. You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Until then, use your time wisely." Seteth said and left.

There was a bit of silence till Edelgard spoke.

"The last time we fought bandits, you saved me. Maybe I can return the favor this time." Edelgard smiled warmly to Arisa who nodded.

"Still," Claude spoke, "more bandits? Still not very original Teach." He said and Manuela sighs.

"I'll have my battalion ready just in case. Professor," Manuela said as the woman turned to her, "I need to speak with regards to materials for the mission. Think we could talk about it later?" She said.

"Of course. I will be happy to help." Arisa said.

"By the way," Dimitri said, "this will be our first true battle. I'm looking forward to fighting alongside you Professor." He smiled at her and she chuckled as she patted his head like her was a child.

Lestia and Claude were snickering while Manuela giggled. Hanneman shook his head while her friends just coughed.

"My aren't you so cute when you talk like this!!! Reminds me of the good old days when I would train you to hunt!!!" She said with a flowery aura around her.

"Professor...I...am not a child." He said and Arisa just smiled at him.

"You'll always be a child in my eyes!! You remind me of my son!! Cute little Jaden is!!" She said and Cirina was howling in laughter while everyone was looking at Dimitri with pity.

Truthfully, Arisa was doing on purpose to tease him to make up for whatever Christian threatened him with.

"A-Anyhow," Dimitri quickly said, "It seems we have some time to spare before our departure." He said and Lestia spoke.

"Hey Prof, might as well get ready. I got some herb collecting to do!!" Lestia cackled.

"Lestia, make sure to not pick the Sreng mushrooms. I need those for my research." Hanneman said.

Lestia just cackled.

**[---]**

"You seem well. Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?"

It has been awhile since they left the audience chambers and Arisa wanted to check on her father. Down the hallways she went and to his office, which he seems to be getting ready to head out. He smiled when he saw her come in as she closed the door, asking her how she was.

"A bit. But I admit, it's a bit different from my days teaching in Faerghus. But, it's fun." Arisa said as Jeralt chuckled.

"Oh? I did not expect that answer. But then again, you always loved interacting with others whenever you had the opportunity." He said, "When we were mercenaries, I, Sandana and Florencio handled everything. You are still a bit of trouble like the days in battle. Truthfully, I thought being thrown into another swarm of noble brats would be a bit too much for you and the others. Alexandra seems to be enjoying her time teaching the kids in the town at times. Amir still loves hammering military training on those noble brats. Haha!! I'm surprised they are still alive. And Christian, well...that boy is doing just fine helping those kids out. Seems I had nothing to worry about." He smiled warmly at her.

"Dad.....truthfully...." Arisa said a bit softly, "I am a bit scared. This is so much different from my days as a mercenary. Yes, I still enjoy teaching but at times I can't help but feel I am not doing enough. Is that normal?" she asked.

He smiled warmly to her and patted her head.

"You're doing just fine kid. I saw the way you teach those kids and they really enjoy it. They are learning. Keep doing what you're doing." He said and she smiled at him softly.

"By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out right?" He asked and she nodded, "That's fairly routine for you by now. Same with the others, but don't forget it's the first real taste of battle for those brats. It'll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die so stay vigilant and lead them well." He said and she nodded.

"I asked Christian to watch over you. I know how you get sick after the job is done. Don't push yourself too hard. But just in case, make sure to take your stomach medicine before you go. I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it. And Sandy unfortunately won't be back till next month from who knows what mission Lady Rhea sent her off to. For now, Florencio, Sandy and I will try and figure out what she wants from you kids. I don't like the way she looks at Alexandra especially. I don't mind you kids settling into your lives here but don't let your guard down. Ever." He said.

"Same with you dad." Arisa said that caught him off guard a bit as she hugged him, "Please watch your back also. I won't be able to bear losing you." She said as she hugged him tightly and Jeralt smiled sadly to her as he hugged her back.

"I know, kid. I know. I promise to watch my back. Even if I'm not here physically, I'll always be with you." He smiled as he fixed a strand of her hair.

Her smile was the same as her mother's. Filled with love and kindness.

**[--------] **

**\- May 9th: Annette's Birthday- **

"You....want me to help you get something for Annette?"

A rare thing it was for someone to come ask Amir for advice on things and to her biggest surprise...it was Caspar.

"Please!!! I'm not very good at choosing things for girls. I was hoping I can help Annette feel better since she seems to be down as of lately. Yes, she has gone to talk to the Professor and even Dorothea has invited her to go to choir practice with her. " Caspar said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Amir smiled softly and nodded.

"How do you feel about music? And flowers?" Amir said and Caspar blinked.

"Well, I do like listening to the music that the choir sings and at times I help Annette tend the flowers in the green house." He said and Amir nodded, "Wait!!! I can give her flowers!!" He said excitedly, "but which ones?" He asked.

"And that's where I come in." Amir chuckled as he motioned him to follow her, "Let’s go to the marketplace. I'm sure the forest has the perfect flowers for her. Maybe we could find another gift to add." She said and he nodded.

"Hey um...Amir?" Caspar said, "Thank you." He grinned at her and she patted his head.

"No problem!!! Now let's go." She said and the two left to the marketplace.

**[----------]**

_"Aaahhhhhhhhh~ Oh Goddess watch over us. Bless this land and sea ~" _

Annette could not help but stare with gleaming eyes as she sang with Dorothea on her right and was Mercedes, and somehow Dimitri got dragged in. He was behind her along with Felix. Poor boys. Arisa could feel a bit of their faith magic growing so that was a good sign. As the last notes finished, Arisa nodded in approval as she stepped down from the small stage, since she was put in charge of leading Choir practice for this week.

"Wonderful everyone. Nice job. And before I forget," Arisa smiled kindly as the palm of her hands glowed, a flower crown of orange peonies, and gently placed it on Annette's head, "Happy Birthday Annie!! Hope you like them." She said.

"Oh my!! These are beautiful. Professor, you didn't have too." Annette said as she gently touched one of the flowers.

"Did you grow these?" Dorothea asked and Arisa chuckled a bit nervously.

"I did. I have a small flower garden growing in the green house and thought this was a perfect gift for Annette. It's a tradition of mine to give flowers on people's birthday." She explained, "Now Annette, is there anything else you like?" She said.

"Oh no Professor!!! This is more than enough!! I can't possibly ask you for such." Annette said.

"Come now Annie, don't be shy. It's your birthday after all. Let us spoil you a bit." Mercedes said and Dorothea chuckled as Annette looked at them each.

"Then.....Professor...." Annette looked back to Arisa, "Can we go to the town together? There is a dress I want to see you wear." She said suddenly Arisa felt scared.

"O-Oh!!! Y-You want to dress me up?? U-Um!!! How about I bake you a cake instead?" Arisa said with a crooked grin.

"Well, well." Felix began, "Who would have thought that the almighty Professor is afraid of being dolled up? Pathetic." He said and Annette sent him a glare.

"I have a better idea!!" Dorothea said, "Annette, do you still have that make up pallet? We can even use some makeup on her." She said.

"I have some perfume and ribbons also!!" Mercedes clapped her hands together.

"H-Hold on a minute....." Arisa said and Felix was smirking as he saw the girl chatting among themselves as well as Dimitri sighing.

"Come o---" And Arisa wrapped away, the girls in shock.

"Capture her!!! Don't let the Professor get away!!" Annette said as the females dashed out of the cathedral, hoping that the Professor didn't get too far.

"Unbelievable." Felix sighs as the two males begin walking, "She can fly to the ground with ease, yet she is terrified of getting dressed up?" He said.

"Now Felix," Dimitri said, "I'm sure the Professor has her reasons for.... running away. At the same time, I cannot blame her. From what I heard, apparently Sandana loved dressing her up." The two continued to walk through the gates of the cathedral and through the bridge.

The two stopped when they spotted Alexandra staring out, she seemed to be talking to herself for a bit, till she noticed the two males walk up to her.

"Good evening Alexandra. I see you are well." Dimitri said and the woman gave them a small smile.

"Same to you Dimitri and Felix." She said and turned back to the bridge.

"Is there someone you're waiting for?" Felix said and she nodded.

"Yes. And he should be here right about now." She grinned and heard a roar in the sky, the woman quickly climbed on the balcony, then jumped off, sending many screaming.

"ALEXANDRA!!" Dimitri yelled and Felix began cursing as they watched the woman drop till a blur of black past their vision, then swooped back up, the woman seated perfectly on the back of the wyvern Falco.

"Hahahahahah!!" Alexandra laughed joyfully as she flew up high but blinked as she had Falco flew back to them, "Sorry about that!!" She grinned.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!! WE LITERALLY THOUGHT YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE!!" Felix yelled and Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now Felix, do not use that tone on me. For the record, this is normal. Arisa does it also as well as Christian and Amir. Anyhow, Dimitri, " she turned to the prince, "You and Sylvian will be taking riding lessons with Arisa soon. She isn't exactly keen on a few things, but she wants to train you all in advanced riding methods that would be considered crazy. But then again, she did train for quite some time in Faerghus to the point Uncle Jeralt has to ground her." She said as she scratched under Falco's chin, the wyvern purred.

"Sigh." Felix sighs, "Alright, we'll go. Just...don't ever do that again. At least not in front of us." He said and Alexandra blinked.

"Ufufufu." She giggled.

"What?" Felix narrowed his eyes at her, and she smiled at him.

"You've always been like that...." she said and flew away before any questions were asked.

"Felix, I know this might sound strange, but...have you ever gotten the feeling that we have met her before?" Dimitri said as they began to walk back to the Academy, "Something about her is familiar. Sylvain spoke to her as if they were old friends....I had never seen him look...so genuine." He said and Felix was silent.

Honestly that day when the Professor came along with her companions was one of the strangest in the world. Arisa knew him since his childhood, that was easy. Amir met 4 years ago but the two did not speak much. They had a mutual friendship. Christian was a bastard that literally hammered him on his techniques. But at the same time, it was welcomed because he improved. Felix was no idiot; he noticed the change Sylvian was going through the minute his eyes landed on the blue haired woman. The way he smiled at her when he spun her as if they were dancing, the smile was genuine, true. Who was this woman? Who was this girl that made Sylvian smile warmly and real? Even Ingrid could not believe what she was seeing. Sylvain would be seen talking normally to the woman. He didn't flirt with her; it was the same case with Amir and Arisa. He didn't flirt with them yet there was something different when it came to Alexandra.

"Hey!!" Felix looked up and saw the Golden Deer leader walk up to them with Hilda, “Have you two seen Chris? He said he was going to help us out?" He said.

"Wait Chris?" Felix said and looked over to Dimitri, who stiffened.

"Yeah. It's his nickname. Short for Christian. Well, he hates it when we call him that and has told us multiple times to stop it but it's fun seeing his reaction." Hilda admitted.

"And I will keep saying it!"

The group turned as they saw the said man walking towards them, shaking his head, but Hilda could not help but stare at the scars on his arms, plus he was buff. It was rare seeing the man without his coat, but he was only wearing a sleeveless shirt as well as his usual pants, and of course, the eye patch. His hair was a bit wet, as he ran his fingers through his hair, the pink haired woman started with wide eyes.

"There you are Chris!! You look like you just washed up from the stream!!" Claude jokes.

"I actually did." The man said which made the Golden Deer leader stop.

"Wait seriously?" He said.

"Yup." Chris nodded, "I have been giving swimming lessons to the knights since most of them don't know how to swim. Managed to drag Edelgard into the lesson along with a couple other students. Still, I verbal tongue lashing from the princess!! Hahahahahaha!!!" He laughed proudly while the other shook their heads.

"Anyhow, Hilda and Claude, you're doing axe training with Amir. She'll get you all into the proper shape." He said and the color on the green eye boy began to drain, "Aw, don't make that face. She isn't going easy on any of you but anyhow," he turned to Felix and Dimitri, "You two, are going to take a couple brawling lessons with me. Usually it would be Arisa but she's busy with a different seminar today. '' he said.

"Wait, the Professor does brawl lessons?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah. She's been sparring with Raphael to help him shape up along with Caspar and Annette. Anyhow, you two, with me." He said and began walking away, expecting them to follow him.

Hearing Annette taking Brawling lessons was a surprise for everyone. The two waved goodbye and went quickly after Christian. There was a bit of silence the three males walked to reach the training grounds but to Felix, it was obvious something happened between Dimitri and their instructor.

"So, Christian right?" Felix said as he crossed his arms, "I'm curious to hear your story. How you got those scars as well as how you met the Professor. It is not every day we see someone who we never even met be made an instructor." He said.

"Feisty midget huh? No wonder Glenn sometimes groans!! Hahah!! You remind me of him!! Dimitri reminds me a bit of Zander except the skirt chaser attitude." He said.

"Wait you know our brothers?" Dimitri said.

"Working as a mercenary you travel all around. You work with different kinds of people and such. I worked with the two for a while in the Kingdom. Hell, things are somewhat stable over there but even I worry for the people." he explained.

"And the scars? How did you get those?" Felix said and Chris looked at him a bit.

"_I survived being a human experiment to Those Who Slither in The Dark._" He said coldly and the two teens froze.

"What.....?" Dimitri choked out barely.

"How do you think I got the white hair? The human body was put under so much stress that it made me lose my hair color. Also, I lost my right eye by fighting in self-defense. I’m not going into any more details for obvious reasons. As for Arisa, she saved me and my wife. Other than that, were here." They didn't even notice how much time passed till Christian opened the gates and Dimitri felt his throat go dry.

"Hya!!!"

"Haa!!"

"Haaaaa..."

Dressed in a sleeveless tank top that exposed her stomach, tight shorts that stopped at her knees, her hair tied in a high ponytail, and wore black gloves with part of her fingers exposed, her fist were balled together as she was crouched, her elbows tucked in as she then jabbed a punch at Annette, the poor girl was dressed in her lounge wear, barely managed to dodge the jab that was sent by the Professor.

"Not bad!!! Still slow but you improved. Try to focus on sending your magical energy to your fist. When you throw punches, you'll be able to send the attacks from a distance." Arisa said as the two stopped, the woman looked like she didn't break a sweat while Annette looked ready to faint.

From the side lines, Caspar, Raphael, Dedue and surprisingly Dorothea watched in amazement.

"It's your birthday so I'm going a bit easy on you. Also, once practice is over, I'll help you out on that homework Manuela left you with." She said as Blanca brought over two canteens with water.

"Aww. Thank you Blanca!!" Annette grinned as the white wolf gave her a nod then left towards the doors, where Hessian was waiting for her.

"Well, look at those two!! They're a couple!!" Raphael laughed as the two wolves nuzzling each other then left.

"Wait." Caspar said, "Doesn't Blaiddyd also mean _Wolf King_ and Sirius means _Wolf Star_? That's what I heard Sadi call the Professor. _Wolf King and Wolf star.._...." He muttered and Dorothea and Annette gasped as they turned to Arisa and Dimitri, hiding their squeals.

"Someone shoot me." Arisa muttered as she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Back to the subject!!" Chris spoke and made everyone turn to him, "Men, you're sparring with me. Girls, you got Arisa. Umm, also Dorothea could you get Hilda and Edelgard? I don't need another verbal whiplash from the princess." He said.

"What on earth did you do to Eddie?" Dorothea said as she left to get the princess.

"You do not want to know...." Dimitri sighs as he turns as he heard Arisa giving instructions to Annette and Mercedes, the two girls were doing punches.

"Alright, line up!!" Christian yelled as Raphael, Caspar, Dimitri, Felix, and Dedue got into their positions.

"We'll start with a few basics. I'm going to teach you all a foreign form of brawling called kickboxing as well as normal boxing. It's a bit intense but it'll be beneficial for you all. Arisa and I have known this for years. For starters, we'll begin with jabs and crosses. Use the gloves provided. I'll start with a demonstration." He said as he turned to the wooden sand dummy.

"Spread your legs like this. This Is called an orthodox position stance." He said as he stood with his feet apart, his elbows a bit tucked in, "Also, assuming you are a right-hand person, stand straight facing your target. Open your feet, shoulder apart." He demonstrated, and his right foot back, "Right foot back. Keep arms, elbows and upper part of your arms close to your ribcage." He said while the others watched.

"With thumbs facing towards your face," Arisa said as she was doing the same demonstration to the girls, Edelgard walked in along with Dorothea and surprisingly Flayn was with them along with Hilda, "It's going to be chin level and the first thing I'm showing you is how to jab. Slowly extend your left arm with your thumbs facing you. Right before I make contact with the dummy, turn your fist," she turned her fist, knuckles facing the dummy, "where my knuckles are facing the ceiling. This is a slow version. Make sure to put your weight on your left foot and sort of project towards your target." She said as she did it in a slow motion.

The girls watched silently as Arisa demonstrated and then they flinched when she did it at full strength.

"Whoa." Hilda said as she could hear the boys doing what Chris said to do, "You're serious about this...aren't you?" She said and the woman nodded.

"That is very impressive!!" Flayn clapped his hand together joyfully, "I remember watching Sandana practice brawling for some time!" She said excitedly.

"Would you like to join us Flayn?" Arisa said.

"I would love to!!! Though I admit my brother would most likely disapprove, I want to learn to properly defend myself!!! I will not always be here at the Monastery and there will be days where we must part ways. So, I am more than happy to learn self-defense!! I believe this is what you all call the rebellion phase!!" She said joyfully and Arisa pinched the bridge of her nose.

Seteth was going to murder her alive, but she was happy to teach Flayn. Thankfully all the females were already changed into their lounge wear. Meanwhile, Hilda felt proud for Flayn as the girls lined up and got into position.

Once more, Arisa said the instructions and the girls listened till the said woman said for them to do it. It was a bit of a disaster watching Dorothea do it, but the girl had spunk, Arisa had to give her that as she made them repeat the mentions on both left and right arms. The same case was going on with Chris, but she noticed punches that Dimitri was giving. Those were the strikes that had full intent to kill. Her lip became a thin line as she observed him. It hurt watching him have such killing intent. She didn't know why but something about him did not feel right. She didn't like being left alone with specific people. Rhea was one of them of course but Dimitri? Why was she feeling on edge with him of all people? He was a childhood friend. Maybe it was because lately she's been hearing whispers. The one that put her guard and worried the most was a whisper that sounded like Marianne. It was filled with so much sorrow and desperation, and sadly she could not understand what those whispers were saying. They were all nothing but murmuring.

"I can sense the darkness underneath that mask." Sothis muttered in her mind as Arisa nodded a bit then turned back to the girls.

She was impressed with how Flayn was keeping up but sadly Hilda was complaining. Edelgard was fully focused on the training as well as Annette.

"Maybe I should bring in Lysithea as well as Selkia." She thought to herself and spoke.

"Nice job girls!! Now onto the next step. But before that," she turned to Chris, who nodded, "We'll be doing advance demonstration of what you all could do in the future with these methods." She smiled as she turned to Chris and got into position.

The group backed away to watch from the sidelines as they saw the two siblings circle each other, their arms close to their rib cages as their stare was intense then....

"HYAA!!" The two ended up going at the same time, throwing left high kicks at each other, then a right jab from Arisa and left one from Christian, both moving their heads opposite direction to dodge then the two threw at each other jabs with kicks.

"Okay...I'm scared." Hilda admitted as the fight between the two siblings was becoming more intense, and even the boys were wide eyes.

"Go Professor!!" Annette and Flayn cheered together and only for a split-second Arisa glanced their way.

The woman quickly jumped back and let go of a sigh as she but also her brother stopped. He threw her her canteen which she popped open again and swung her head back, gulping it down like if she was drinking wine. Everyone just stared except Chris because he was used to it. However, Dimitri and Felix felt they had seen the fight before.

"What a woman......" Dorothea muttered as Arisa drew back her head, wiping her lips.

"We'll be switching up at times. Sometimes I will be giving this seminar and at times it will be Christian. Our first real mission is at the end of the month, so I want you all to be prepared." Arisa explained as she was thrown a towel from the side, which she caught.

She looked over and realized it was Jeritza, also known as Emile.

"Not bad. I must admit....I am impressed. Perhaps we could spar again like in the mock battle." Jeritza said to her.

"I will be happy to teach you if you want." Arisa said Chris had to do a double take.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sothis and Chris mentally roared at her.

"Oh Emile!!!" Mercedes smiled at him, "Did you just return from your mission?" She walked up to him and the two siblings began talking.

Honestly it was nice seeing him without the mask.

It was a bit of a show from what Chris told her when Jeritza was warped to the hills after she beat him in the mock battle. Mercedes was beyond happy to see her brother again. It was honestly cute seeing how Mercedes was wiping crumbs off his face and Emile was a bit embarrassed.

"Bye professor!!" The students yelled out as they began to leave.

Surprisingly, Edelgard opened a bit to Flayn and invited her to tea with her and Dorothea, and Hilda decided to join in along with Annette, which was welcomed. While the boys left, Chris noticed Dimitri looking over to Arisa, who was speaking with Mercedes and Jeritza. The older man gave her a small bow, thanking her for helping their mother, and Arisa frantically shook her hands that he did not need to bow. There was a slight tint of pink on her cheeks as the three talked.

"Alright, lover boy. Let's go." Chris sighs as he dragged Dimitri out despite the protest the prince was trying to say.

"And off he dragged the prince." Sothis snickered as Arisa was speaking with Jeritza.

"Oh!! I nearly forgot. We met once during the Battle of Offers but now I can introduce myself properly to you. I'm Arisa Byleth. That's my real name. Would you like it if I called your Jeritza or Emile?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Jeritza is fine." Jeritza answered while Mercedes looked at him worried.

"Once again, thank you for helping our mother. We have not had much time to speak to each other so would you like to share a meal with us?" He said and Mercedes covered her mouth a bit surprised.

"Oh shit....." Arisa mentally cursed while Sothis was snickering at her, "Sure. I do not mind. Just um....let me go change back to my original clothing first." She said and quickly left to the changing rooms.

There, she grabbed her shirt and screamed into it.

"I was not expecting that at all!!" She said as she went to the showers and did a quick wash, "Sothis, the fact that he knows I know he is the Death Knight worries me. It is possible he may be trying to gain information on me....but...." she muttered, worried.

"Arisa, for now it seems he may??? actually want to form a friendship with you. Take it slow, remember? We need allies. The few allies we made are Yuri and Balthus, as well as Emily and the others." Sothis said as Arisa used wind magic to dry herself and then changed to her clothing.

"You got a point. Anyhow, I'll be meeting with Annette later. I promised to show her how to read music notes." She smiled warmly at the thought of teaching the girl how to read music notes.

**[--------] **

It was evening now, and it was a bit surprisingly seeing the dining hall a bit full, but thankfully Mercedes and Jeritza haven't arrived yet, and went to get something to eat. The lady in the line smiled at her and spoke.

"Good evening Professor!!! What would you like today?" She said.

"I'll have the Derdriu-Style Fried Pheasant and a noa fruit sorbet today of its alright?" Arisa said and the woman nodded.

"No problem!!" The woman grinned as she served her food and handed it to her.

Arisa said thank you and left towards a table in the corner that thankfully wasn't taken. She sat down and began to eat. However, she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Ferdinand, who gave her a kind smile.

"Good evening Professor!!! I see you've gotten your meal. If it be alright, may I join you?" He asked.

"It's alright Ferdinand. I do not mind." She smiled kindly to him.

"Thank you, Professor. I must admit, I was surprised to see you eating here alone. Also, thank you once more. Your lessons have been very helpful, and I am enjoying them. Perhaps we could go more deeper on the subject in your next seminar?" He said and she nodded.

"Of course. I was actually going to talk to you about that soon, but seems you beat me to it." She chuckled and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. What did you wish to discuss?" He said.

"Well, I was looking at your papers and discussing with Professor Hanneman about training you in the lance, axe, as well as riding. But I also see potential in you in the heavy armor section. Perhaps an armor knight? Also, all of us Professors have agreed in teaching you all basic magic in case a healer is not present." She said.

"Oh!!! Thank you for your advice. As for magic....just...not fire magic. Anything else but fire magic." He said as he took a bite of his steak.

"Wait...why not Fire magic?" Arisa asked and Ferdinand looked at her a bit nervously.

"There was...an accident a few years ago. Professor......have..we......met before....you came here?" He said and Arisa looked at him worried.

"Yes, we have. You also know me as Kiana Kalsana." She said and he shook his head.

"Yes I know about that but.....I'm saying have I met you as you are? As Arisa." He said and it clicked.

"He's referring to the fire in his territory four years ago.........." she thought, "Not that I know. I am sorry." She gave him a small bow.

"It is alright Professor. It's just that your hair color.....I've seen it before. A long time ago. Then again there could be others that have the same hair color as you." He chuckled a bit.

"I feel the subject isn't one you aren't fond of so let us change it then." Arisa gave him a small smile, "I heard from Caspar that you like going horseback riding. Maybe you would like to join me and Petra in my next riding lessons?" She suggested.

The boy nearly choked on his drink, thankfully he did not.

"I-It would be an honor!!!" He said a bit too excitedly and Arisa could not help but laugh a bit.

The ginger haired man blushed a bit as he chuckled and the two continued to speak. From a table in the distance, Dimitri wasn't exactly happy seeing the Professor be so friendly with others, but he needs to....

"You're staring." A female voice made him snap out of it as he looked over to see Amir sit down next to him, Dedue on her right and next to him sat his sister, who happily munched down on the warm loaves of bread.

"Oh....forgive me. I did not mean to." He said and Amir nodded.

"It is alright. It's not the first time I seen you jealous." She said casually as she took a bit of her chicken leg, and Sylvain was trying to burst out laughing at how pale the prince got, while his sister was just smirking.

"Amir, please do not tease his highness." Dedue said as she looked over to him.

"I am not teasing. I only speak the truth. Besides, he's not the only one pinning on the Professor. I once wanted to be her lover too." She said and Ingrid nearly spit out her food.

"Wait, you had feelings for the Professor?" Lysithea said.

"Yes, I did. However, I later realized the feelings I had for her were not of love but respect. A sisterly love. For she is family to me. Anyway, I wish for her to find happiness. I do hope she finds one of her heart one day. Besides, I got my eyes on someone else anyway." Amir said casually, and Sadi already knew who it was.

"Oh, who who!!" Lestia said, "It's Zander isn't it?!" She said and Amir nodded.

"Yes." She said normally and Dimitri choked on his drink, while Felix and Sylvain just looked at each other like they saw hell.

"I knew, I knew, I knew it!! Lestia said excitedly, "After that one time I saw you two sleeping on the same bed, I knew it!" She grinned and now Amir began choking on her drink.

"Ha!" Sadi slapped her back.

"Cough! Thanks...." Amir coughed, "Also, we only slept next to each other. Nothing more before your mind goes to the gutter." She said and Lestia just smiled.

"Right........" Sylvain snickered, "Still, think you could get word for me with Alexandra?" He said.

"Begone whore." Amir said to him and Sylvain looked offended while Ingrid, Lysithea, Lestia and Sadi were snickering.

Felix and Dedue had smirks while Ashe and Dimitri shook their heads.

"Oh, I did not think her, and Jeritza got along." Amir said and everyone in the table looked over to see Mercedes and Jeritza join Arisa and Ferdinand.

The ginger head excused himself and left since he was done with his meal, leaving only the other three. Dimitri tried to avoid staring but it was getting obvious to everyone in the table also, but the time Annette came with Dorothea, Hilda and Flayn and surprisingly Linhardt. They sat at the table across from them and Hilda could hear a bit of the conversation. Simple things like what are their interests, hobbies, perhaps challenged to sparring match, which was accepted. Then it came Arisa's turn to embarrass Mercedes, telling Emilie a few childhood stories from their younger days. The poor woman covering her face while Jeritza chuckled. To top it all off, Arisa had a few pictures on her.

"Arisa you traitor!!" Mercedes screeched as Arisa could not help but laugh a bit as Jeritza was looking at the picture Amir got during the celebration of the new year, where Mercedes was asleep peacefully and Arisa had the fun idea of drawing on her face, plus balancing a few mandarins on her friend's chest. Miss Charlotte was in the background giggling while Alexandra was knocked out on the couch.

"Pay back for last month." Arisa snickered as she was referring to the tea party.

Jeritza had to cover his mouth to try and not to burst out laughing at the picture. But he was happy to see his sister and mother were doing well after everything they have been through. Perhaps it is because the feeling of warmth was something rare that he did not have growing up. Seeing this, somehow felt comforting.

"You smiled!!" Arisa's voice made him look up to her, the woman had a grin that made his hand twitch, "I rarely see you smile and such. I admit, a smile suits you better. By the way, a little trivia." She pointed her index finger at him with a warm smile, "Emile in a language called French means _To Strive Or Excel Or Rival_. And the name Jeritza means_ leader, creator but also thank you._ The J also represents your fun side." She grinned.

"Ummm....Arisa....I think you might have over done it." Mercedes was trying to hide her laughter as she saw how her baby brother had propped his left elbow on the table and covered his face, his ears had turned red. The man peaked a bit through his fingers and gave her a glare while the woman just gave him a smile.

"Go for the kill, go for the kill, go for the kill." Sothis cheered and Amir had to use Dedue as support as she covered her mouth with her free hand, the woman was shaking.

"Amir are you alright?" Dedue asked.

Arisa smiled at Jeritza and the next words were the kill.

_"How cute." _

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!" Amir lost it while Jertiza stood up and straight up left before he pounced at the woman and challenged her to duel or straight up murdered her.

"Emile!!! Hahah...wait!!" Mercedes could barely breathe out as she went to chase after her younger brother.

Arisa felt a small triumph and it was her way to pay him back for the fight they had two months ago. Hilda and Dorothea sent each other looks, knowing damn well the Professor purposely embarrassed the man, so in a way, they just witnessed their Professor flirt with someone, indirectly.

"Ayyeee!!" Arisa suddenly screeched as she felt a hand slightly push her head down, messing up her hair.

"_¿!Que chingados Christian?!?_" She snarled as she looked up to see her brother with a smirk, looking like he was back to his regular clothing, and with him was Alexandra.

Amir was still a laughing mess, many looking towards the Blue Lions table, wondering what the hell was so funny.

"_Yo lo vi todo. ¿La primera persona con la que coqueteaste tenía que ser él de todas las personas? Hermana, me preocupa tu gusto por los hombres._" He said in their original native tongue and Alexandra blinked.

"_Estoy preocupada. ¿Arisa tiene algo para los hombres con una actitud angustiada?"_ Alexandra said and the two siblings turned to her like she grew a second head.

"What? I've always understood this Spanish you two speak as well as I can speak it." She said and the two siblings looked at each other in slight horror.

"Right, anyhow, you finished eating? There is something serious I need to talk to you about. It's regarding...." no more was need to be said as Arisa nodded and stood up.

"Amir!!! We need you for this one!!" Chris yelled out a bit since the woman was still recovering from her laughing fit, the woman stood up, Alexandra shook her head as she dragged her friend out.

"Hahaha.....you...you....hahahah!!" Amir was still laughing as Arisa rolled her eyes, put her plate where the other plates were.

"Okay, that's enough. You're overdoing." Arisa sighs as Amir walks out the door, still laughing.

Sometimes Arisa wonders if she was born for show.

**[----------]**

It's been 20 minutes since they left for Arisa's room and making sure the barrier was placed, Alexandra took out a map that she had drawn out, placing it on the round table in the center. Arisa's room in the monastery was different. Thanks to the _Territory creation _spell Florencio taught her, she was able to make her room much bigger than it should. She knew the day she would leave Remire Village was coming, so she made sure to pack all her belongings in a magic vault. Only Chris, Amir and Alexandra would be able to access it as well as her. And it would stay closed even during the time of the 5-year time skip. For now, the only reason she made the room slightly bigger was for the bookshelves she brought with her books as well on shelf that she had filled with herbs and other ingredients for potions and medicine. She placed a barrier around her room, that it would only let in those that she allowed, or those that had good intentions. It would kick anyone out if they wanted to try and snoop around. Back to the subject, Alexandra spoke as she pointed to the map.

"Just like you requested, Falco and I went to scout the area around Zanado. Its heavy mountain territory as well the land isn't very stable. I managed to get some information that Zanado is an ancient ruin. Cirina.......has said it was once her home." The woman said a bit bitterly as Arisa looked at the map.

"Is the rumor of Demonic Beast activity increasing in that area?" Arisa pointed to the area of an altar.

"There have been sightings." Amir said, "Monster wolves as well as vultures. Will it be wise to bring another battalion other than Manuela's?? Perhaps Anna could come also?" She muttered.

"Actually," Chris spoke, "I hired someone who specializes in mountain terrain. Other than Blanca, Puka, Hessian Selkie and Volouria, we should be fine. Arisa, make sure to wear your Assassin uniform, as well as your haired tied up." He said and she nodded to him.

"I'm worried about the area......the place seems to have good hiding spots, so we need to keep a lookout. Chris, think you can command Feh and Kuro to watch the skies? We'll bring Skylar for this one. As much as I wish we could bring Red, Hyper and Falco with us, it'll be too much. By the way, who did you hire?" Alexandra said and the two siblings looked at each other than to their friends.

"His name is Balthus." The two siblings said, and the two other females looked at each other confused.

"You guys will meet him soon. Anyway, it's getting late. We better head to our rooms before Seteth comes after us." Arisa sighs as they stood up and headed to the doors,

"I'll be staying up for a bit. Thankfully the showers are open right now." She said and they nodded.

"Good night." Amir and Alexandra yawned, and Chris waved to her bye.

With the door closed, Arisa sighs once more as she sits back down on her bed, removing her clothing and changing into her blue nightgown. She grabbed her small bag that had her under garments, soap and shampoo, and headed to the showers. She needed a long break after today.

**[--------]**

The hot spring also known as the sauna was built in two ways, one side for the women and the other for men. Thankfully in this hour, it was alone, and Arisa was more than happy to be sitting in peace in the warm water, a white towel wrapped around her body, her hair soaked wet. It felt nice that they had a glass roof top to be able to see the stars. Best of all, the lights were off and only a few lanterns were on. As much she hated being alone, there were times she found silence to be comforting. After today's training, seeing the joyfully smile on Annette's face today, as well as embarrassing Jeritza, it was a good day.

"_Du..du..dudu... la..la..la...._" she lightly sung as she closed her eyes, un aware that someone else had come in also, "_If you need me I'm here....I've be waiting for you.....I still remember your voice...It's now become a part of me....hmmmmm...._" she sang softly.

"You sing beautifully."

Arisa's eyes snapped open and she quickly turned, seeing locks of dark burgundy hair, tan skin, brown colored eyes with a small pink triangle under her left eyes, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh Petra it's you.....you gave me a heart attack..." she let go a sigh of relief as Petra sat down next to her.

"How does my presence give the heart an attack?" The Brigid princess asked.

"Well, it means you scared me a bit. I was not expecting to see someone else here so late." Arisa said and Petra smiled at her kindly.

"I prefer to be here where there are no others. I mean, when there aren't others. It is more peaceful, and the sky is more beautiful. Also, I have noticed you have the markings of Brigid on your chest and back." She said and Arisa nodded.

"I lived in Dadga for six months and then Brigid for the other half of the year. The Elder of my village and other villagers are also from Brigid, Dadga, Almyra, Duscur, Morfis, Sreng and Fodlan. I got these markings when I was 13 years old." She explained and Petra could not help but become a little curious.

"I am impressed. Um....may I speak in my native tongue and you answer in Fodlan? I feel this could help me have the understanding better." She said and Arisa nodded.

"_(I'm surprised to hear that many from different countries and backgrounds are all in one place. It's a little hard to believe but....seeing how kind you treated me as well as Dedue, Sadi, as well as Claude and the others. Thank you._)" Petra said to her and Arisa smiled warmly.

"I will always treat everyone equally regardless of who they are. You are important to me and I will defend you all with my life. But let us not forget I am also your Professor. It is my job to guide you all, so you may all make the choices of yours in the future." Arisa said kindly to her.

"(_Thank you, Professor!!_)" Petra politely bowed to her, "(_I am truly grateful and will follow your lead. By the way, do you know what the markings on your chest and back mean?_)" She said.

"Well, Elder Bara said that the marking on my chest represents the Spirit of Light and that the one on back represents the Spirit of Darkness." Arisa said and Petra nodded.

"(_Correct. The marking of the Spirit of Light is always placed on the chest. It represents compassion and understanding, life-giving and complex. It is a symbol for love. The Spirit of Darkness on the back represents your fears, solitude, the evil that we all have inside us. Yet, when someone possesses both symbols that are over the heart, it also represents that you acknowledge both the good and evil in you and that you accept them. I believe in other terms in a Fodlan book I read, the sentence is.....**You are the Beginning to your End and the End to your Beginning.**_)" She said.

Sothis was screeching while Arisa looked at the princess with wide eyes, extremely shocked by learning this.

"I'm so going to talk to Elder Bara when I get the chance....." Arisa thought as she shook her head a bit.

"Whoa....I did not know that. Very interesting. Perhaps I should introduce you to Elder Bara. I think you two would get along nicely." She smiled warmly to her and Petra nodded.

"_(Yes!!! It would be an honor to meet The Elder Shaman!! Oh, I nearly forgot. I saw a few of the water spirits, wind, and flowers spirits here in the monastery. They are a bit different from the ones in Brigid but are very kind and welcoming!!_)" Petra said.

The rest of the talk was filled with joy and excitement.

**\- 40 minutes - **

"It's been awhile since I saw you chat so happily. The princess was so kind as you spoke to her of the fae here as well as your time in Brigid and Dadga. I like her. You better not lose that one." Sothis chuckled as Arisa had her hair dried now and after walking Petra to her room on the first floor near the classrooms.

"She is very kind. A bundle of joy." Arisa giggled a bit as she was walking through the hallways of the second floor, making her rounds, also to make sure none of the students were playing hooky _(cough!! Sylvain! And Hilda!! Cough!!) _

Dressed in her blue night gown and hair tied into two long braids, she walked with a small ball of fire floating near her. It was rare to see the hallways at night and she had to add it, it made her a bit uncomfortable, but she bears with it. The two females continued to walk till they heard a strange noise....

_"Ugh.....ahhh...Fath...save....." _

"Shh!!" Arisa quickly said and blew out her fire as she heard what seemed muffled cries.

"We are in a monastery.....no ghost would dare set foot here. Well...except Cirina." Sothis said and Arisa gave her a look, "What is that look upon your face?!?! How dare you think I am such? I am no ghost, if that is on your mind!" Sothis said angrily to her and Arisa shook her head.

"I know. Anyhow......I know who those cries belong to." Arisa said as she began walking to a specific door with the number 23 on it.

She gently knocked and heard "No..Augh!! Who's there?!" It was most obvious that the individual woke up startled from a nightmare.

"Edelgard? It's me, Professor Arisa." The older woman said softly, and the door opened, revealing the white-haired girl in her nightgown, her hair loose.

But there was no denying that there was still fear in the girl's violet colored eyes as well as some sweat running down her cheek and forehead.

"Professor.....what are doing here?" Edelgard said surprised as Arisa gave her a small smile.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard some noise so decided to see what was going on." Arisa said and Edelgard sighs, as she looks away.

"I see....Perhaps I was talking in my sleep." Edelgard said and Arisa gave her a warm smile.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea? It's a bit late but I'm still up anyway." She said and the princess looked at her surprised.

"I...I couldn't possibly do that to you!" Edelgard protested but Arisa giggled.

"It is alright. Now come. I think this will help us." Arisa said and the princess sighs as she closed her door and followed the Professor.

**[--------] **

It was the first time Edelgard had ever stepped into Arisa's room in the monastery. The place felt warm and comforting compared to her own room. A simple yet warm looking bed with pink blue and green blankets and pillows. Bookshelves filled to the brim with books and a few shelves with herbs and she couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she spotted a shelf specifically labeled for teas. Each jar and can had a label of a tea and some teas she had never seen or heard of. Edelgard sat silently at one of the chairs at a round table near the window, where the curtains were a nice dark shade of blue but left open to see the starry sky outside. She spotted Blanca fast asleep on a giant bean bag cushion and Feh perched on a stand next to the Professor's bed.

"Help yourself to the cookies there. They go well with tea." Arisa said to Edelgard from a distance as she was preparing tea at another table near the shelves.

The scent of bergamot tea filled the princess’s nostrils as she unconsciously grabbed a cookie and munched on it. Edelgard's eyes sparkled a bit as she recognized the taste of sweet honey and almond of the cookie. Her mother used to buy these for her when she was younger.

"Meow."

She turned to see a snow-white cat with violet colored eyes walking gracefully towards her, observing her a bit, her head slightly cocking.

"Hereslvg, come here~" Arisa's coo for some reason made the princess turn pink as the white cat mowed happily and walked swiftly towards the Professor, who carried a tray with jade teapot with flower designs and two similar cups.

Arisa chuckled a bit as she placed the tray down on the table and grabbed a cookie, breaking it in half, and gave a piece of it to the cat, who happily accepted, and went straight to making it's comfortable on her bed, to eat it.

"Sorry about that. She's one of the monastery cats that has claimed me." Arisa said as she gently placed a cup of tea in front of Edelgard.

Edelgard picked up and stared at it, like it was poisoned for some reason.

"It's not poisoned." Arisa's blunt voice, she look up to see a dead panned face.

"Forgive me....I did not need to offend you." Edelgard said and took a sip, her eyes lit up as she tasted bergamot tea with a bit of honey, making it sweet.

"Glad you like it. I remember seeing _someone_ sneak you candies when we were kids." She giggled and Edelgard was turning pink, "But changing the subject? Did you have a bad dream?" She spoke carefully.

Edelgard sighs as she places her cup down and nodded a bit.

"Ah.....So you heard me then....Yes. It was a nightmare. I have had them since I was child. Stupid pointless dreams I can't control. It's frustrating." Edelgard said frustrated.

"It is alright. We all have nightmares. Even I do." She said and noticed Edelgard raised an eyebrow at her, "If it be alright, can I ask what the nightmare was about?" She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Just...my childhood. A time before I had realized who I was destined to become." Edelgard sighs.

"It may not be my business, but you can talk about it if you like. However, that is only if you desire. I will not pressure you nor make you speak." Arisa said and Edelgard looked at her a bit surprised.

"Perhaps.....Perhaps not. Still, here you are....willing to listen to me. The only one that ever has.....Maybe I can trust you with this...but only if you swear not to tell a soul!!" The princess said.

"My lips are seal. Cross my heart and hope to die." Arisa said as she made a cross motion over her heart and Edelgard couldn't help but chuckle a bit, taking a sip of her tea.

There was a bit of silence as the princess prepared herself. She remembered the times the Professor would train her when she was younger, how she first met her. How her and her older brother Chris would help her with her studies. The times Arisa would share sweets with her. A feeling of sincerity filled her yet also fear as she began to speak. Her voice trembled a bit.

"I appreciate it. I dream of...my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light." She said grimly as she closed her eyes, remembering the horrific images of those days.

"I....I remember Chris.......fighting to defend me.....fighting and cursing that he would do everything in his power to protect me. Him fighting to protect Gina......him desperately holding me tightly in his arms. Other than Chris....Altogether....I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. The youngest was my little brother Henry. Sigh......" Edelgard sighs as she looks up to Arisa with a frown.

"Such a large family, and yet I became the heir to the throne. Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne." She said bitterly.

"I want to ask how such a thing happened but like I said, I will not pressure you. Take your time." Arisa said as Hersvelg jumped on Edelgard's lap, and made herself comfortable, a soft purr was heard.

"Thank you.....but...sigh.....Things kept getting worse. The darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived. The nightmares are a reminder...to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again." She said as Arisa gave her a sad smile.

"Never again...." Arisa muttered as her grip tightened around her cup.

"Even now, I'm the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire...of everything...depends on me. Hm... I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there's something in the air tonight. I've never told anyone about my past before. " she said and noticed the Professor had a sad look in her eyes.

"The weight of knowledge. The weight of life. The weight of a burden. The weight of responsibility. The weight of death and survival lies on one's shoulders." She looked out the window as she smiled sadly, "They are weights that we must carry on. To be able to move on. They are weights of history, history that we do not wish to repeat. We must move on, for the sake of many but also ourselves." She turned back to Edelgard.

The princess stared at her Professor. The way she spoke, it was as if she had been through the same experience as her. She noticed that Arisa subconsciously touched the two streaks of mint hair she had, and Edelgard looked at her own hair, it was white that faded to a light chocolate brown. She wondered if her Professor was also a victim of those inhumane experiments at some point in her life.

"Edelgard, thank you for trusting me with this. As promised, I swear I will not say a word. Whatever is said in this room, does not leave this room. I guess in a way...I am your therapist." She said.

"Therapist?" Edelgard said, confused.

"A therapist is someone who listens to others. We are sworn to secrecy and never speak of what our patient speaks to us. At the same time, by listening, it helps our patients improve in their lives. To help them cope with their emotions and various challenges in their lives. You are always welcomed to come and talk to me if you desire. I'm always happy to lend an ear." Arisa explained and Edelgard nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you, my teacher. Well, might as well return to my room. Don't want Seteth to catch us." She chuckled as she gently stood up, and Hersvelg jumped off, meowing at her.

"Ufu. Oh trust me, I don’t need a lec-----!!" And right when Arisa opened the door, Seteth was on the verge of knocking, and he was scowling.

"Professor, I did not think you were up so late." Thankfully Edelgard made a dive to the left side of the wall where he couldn't see her.

"O-Oh Seteth!!! I apologize!! I am grading a few papers to give back to the students tomorrow. I um.....I'm not causing a ruckus am I?" Arisa said as she looked around a bit.

"No, it is alright. I was surprised seeing the light of your room still on. But it did sound like you were talking to someone." He said and then heard a hiss, looked down and saw the white cat, "So you took in one of the monastery cats?" He said.

"More like she claimed my room her home." Arisa chuckled as she picked up Hersvelg, who still hissed at Seteth, "Anyhow, I'm almost finished with my papers. I'll be asleep a bit." She explains and Seteth nodded.

"Very well. I was just making sure. The other day I caught Boey and Dwyer sneaking into the training grounds. Honestly....do speak to them to not sneak out at night." He said.

"I will." She nodded, "You know...." he looked up to her, "When I first met you 5 years ago, your name sounded familiar. However, it then struck me that I heard your name mention when I was child a few times." She smiled.

Edelgard raised an eyebrow at this as she listened, but also tried to remain still.

"Is that so? It is rare to hear that." Seteth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I was four years old when your name was mentioned!! A messenger came to Remire village to deliver the usual mail. However, at that time I did not know that my father hid that I was his daughter but as a joke, I said Sandy was my mother." Arisa chuckled, "The messenger said he won the bet that Sandy and Seteth got married and had a child!!!" She laughed.

Edelgard had to quickly cover her mouth and bent down, she was shaking from trying not to burst out laughing and could only imagine the face the advisor was making. And indeed, Seteth was slowly turning red as Arisa continued to speak. Sothis was howling as she held her stomach, too bad no one could see the goddess laughing hysterically.

"I only knew that the Seteth mention was a former lover of hers. The face my aunt made, and Florencio looked dead as my aunt went to chase after the messenger to not spread such false information and that she was single!!! Though, the Seteth they were talking about....I'm not sure if it was you or someone else." She said.

Arisa knew damn well they were talking about the Seteth in front of her.

"Cough. I believe they may have been talking about someone else. Anyhow!!! Do finish your work and go to sleep. Have a good night Professor." With that, the man left and Arisa closed the door, quickly putting the sound barrier and put down her cat, who happily walked over to Edelgard, who finally was able to laugh properly.

"Haha...hahaha...Haha! I-I....I have.... never heard him so embarrassed!!" Edelgard laughed as she stood up.

"I knew very well the messenger was talking about him. The perks of knowing things. Ufu!" Arisa giggled as she handed the princess a bag of cookies, "I'll warp you to your room. Well, good night Edelgard." She smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, my teacher. Truly. Well, good night." And with that, Arisa wrapped her to her room.

"My my!!! This is the first time I've seen the princess so happy!! You did well. But seriously we need sleep so off you go." Sothis said as Arisa waved her hand to turn off the lights and went to her bed.

Herslveg mowed at her as she began to lay down, the white cat made it comfortable on a pillow next to her.

"Seriously, the fact that you claim my room as your home now surprises me." Arisa yawned a bit as she pulled the blankets in.

"Sigh......good night...." she muttered as she closed her eyes and drifted to a deep slumber.

**[--------]**

**\- Zanado -**

"That damn bastard!!! We're already screwed over and what's more with the way that damn mercenary left me!! Arrgh!!"

Pure anger at the leader of the bandits, Kotas felt as he slammed his fist on a stone wall, looking at his missing left arm, that was cut off by the mercenary of forest hair. He wasn't completely healed but was still covered in a good portion of bandage cloth.

"Boss, this area has been getting sightings of demonic beasts. We got to be careful!!" One of the bandits said as his companions that knew magic began to set up barriers to protect themselves.

They were in one of the stone houses with a broken rooftop.

"Don't remind me. Ugh! I swear that bastard...." Kotas growled.

They all went silent as they heard footsteps approaching, one of the bandits threw a fireball which was deflected.

"Who's there!!?" Kotas yelled as the owner of those footsteps came into view.

Person wearing a black cloak with a hood that hid their face, about 5'2 feet, was silent. There was a strange eye looking symbol on the back of their cloak. Kotas growled as he stood up as the figure approached him.

"Question. Are you Kotas?" It was a soft feminine Male voice that spoke from the hooded figure.

"Yeah. Who are ya? Was it that damn bastard that sent you?" Kotas snarled.

"Negative. I was sent by my Master to provide aid." The figure said.

"Help? You can't be serious." Kotas scoffed as the figure nodded.

"Confirmation. I have brought an item to help you." The figure said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone with a Crest symbol on it, "Acceptance. My Master has ordered you to give this you. It will give you the power of a Crest." He said as Kotas glared.

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" Kotas said.

"Confusion. Is this not what you desire? To get revenge on the nobles of Fodlan? Strange. Humans are strange." And the figure took a step back to dodge Kotas hands coming at him.

"Of course, I want to kill those snot nose brats as well as that mercenary that took my left arm!! Gimmie that damn thing!" Kotas snarled and the figure threw the stone to him, which he easily caught.

"Understood. Instructions on how to use the stone. Place it on your missing left arm. Its power will give you what you want. Warning. Beware of the Knights of Serios." The figure said.

The knights located us!!? Dammit!! Grr....look kid, this damn thing better help us or I'm coming after your head." Kotas threatened him and the figure just cocked his head confused.

"Confusion. Is this how bandits speak?" He said and warped away before things went south.

**\---- Forrest near Gaspar Territory - **

"Did you do what I instructed?"

Pipipipi!!!

Dressed in the clothing of a War Cleric, Sandy camped deep in the forest of Gaspar Territory, speaking to a cute little creature called a Lizard. It was rare seeing one that liked piping like a little chick but this fae was usually native to Almyra. It looked like an axolotl, but it had little dragon fly wings and could walk and breath perfectly on land. These little ones loved digging holes and making their nest in them. Also, these little creatures at some point when Sandy's family was alive, were trained to gather information without suspicion. The fact that Sandy remembers such training from years ago was something she was grateful for. Sweet little fae it was.

"Pipipipipipi!!" The Lizard said as Sandy wrote down information in a piece of paper then lit it on fire, sending it directly to Seteth.

"He's probably pissed. I just woke him up from his sleep." Sandy chuckles as she hugged her knees, staring into the fire she made.

"How that man managed to woo me all those years ago....I don't know...." she muttered as she closed her eyes, past memories replayed in her mind.

The times she would play with Flayn. The times she would train with her own siblings. But suddenly the image of Cyril and Claude came into her mind for some reason. Cyril very much reminded her of one of her siblings but Claude.....there was something about the boy that always put her on edge. His scent had this particular....how would she explain it....taste???? Wait, that sounds wrong. Just something about it was familiar. Yes, she knew the boy from those years ago when the girls trained him as well as the jobs she would take with Judith. The boy's scent was that of Fodlan but also....Almyran. The Almyran part was familiar but there was just....something....something that she cannot remember. Whatever that unknown yet familiar factor was, it put her on edge.

Pipipipi!!

She opened her eyes and saw the lizard looking around frantically. Sandy quickly stood up as it climbed on her. She heard rustling in the leaves, quickly taking out a dagger as she steeled herself to kill. She quickly casted her spell that changed her appearance completely. Her skin became a light peach, her hair a light pink, her eyes a dark brown.

"Who's there?!" She yelled out and two knights dressed in the armor of the Kingdom came out, "Oh for Pete's sake!!! How many times are you Faerghus knights going to give me heart attacks!?" Sandy groans loudly as she puts her dagger away.

"Oh...um sorry. We thought you were....a knight of Serios." One of the knights said and Sandy huffed.

"Hell no!!! Anyhow, what are you punks doing out here anyway?" She said.

"We could ask you the same thing." The other knight said.

"On my way to the town of Gaspard. I'm a mercenary from the Alliance. Heard they were offering jobs for hunting bandits that have been pillaging villages." Sandy said as she turned off her fire.

"The town's actually not far from here. We're on our way there. What's your name?" They asked.

"Tifa." Sandy said and followed them.

And it was true, they were heading to the town. It took around 20 minutes to arrive and she waved goodbye as they went their separate ways. She headed to the inn, booked a room, and closed the door. She set down her bag on her bed and sighs as she begins to remove the metal hoop, letting it plop onto the wooden floor.

"Pipipipipi!!" Lizard said as Sandy petted them.

_"I know.....I know.....we'll gather more information tomorrow. I return next month to the Monastery. Sigh....Lord Lonato.....why start a battle you will lose....??" _

**Chapter 39: Memory's Whisper: Part 1: Preparations **

**[---------]**

** _Who is this new mysterious enemy and the measures being taken for future battles? Now, we are starting to see relationship developments. Now, I won't be rushing things like I said before. I'm going to take it at a nice pace, so the story develops. Arisa's first support conversation with Edelgard as well as her interacting with Ferdinand. You'll see how the fire affected him in the next chapter._ **

** **

** _Next, we have Dimitri getting challenged by his own stepbrother, Chris. Christian is protective of his family and that quality of him is from his past life stayed with him. He was very protective of Arisa so in a way, he is like Holst minus the overprotective nature. Despite him now being the one with older mentally than Arisa, he still greatly respects her for what she has been through and was able to continue forward. Also, he straight up tells Dimitri that he knows he loves Arisa but is also challenging the prince, making him think if he truly loves her. Also, him saying that Arisa will put on the dense girl act on purpose to make sure things remain professional is a bit of a defensive mechanism Arisa has had in her past life. The reason Chris was so brutal with him was to make Dimitri think. To force him to think about if he should be trapping himself in the voices of the past. 4 years ago, he wouldn't have been able to do that to Dimitri but now that he remembers his past life and his old personality merging with the one of this world, his true age and mentally is showing. It is the same case with Arisa and Alexandra. _ **

** **

** _Arisa will talk more with Petra and soon we'll have her talking with Bernadetta. _ **

** **

** **

** _Hope everyone is doing alright with the COVID-19 virus going on and such. Stay safe, wash your hands. Over here they put my city on lock down and such. Stores closing down. As well as my university has been closed down for the rest of the semester. So, cleaning my house and such plus good opportunities to finally fix my damn room. Hope you are all okay and stay safe and wash your hands!! Maybe a new hobby?_ **

** **

** _Translation to what Chris and Alexandra said about Arisa: _ **

** **

** _Chris:  
I saw everything. The first person you flirted with had to be him of all people? Sister, I'm concerned about your taste in men._ **

** **

** _Alexandra: _ **

** _I'm worried. Does Arisa have something for men with an anguished attitude?_ **

** **

  * **Omake - **

After spending an entire 2 hours in the marketplace searching for a gift, Caspar finally settled down on an orange colored leather journal with flower designs imprinted on the leather and a pressed flower bookmark made of pine wood, for Annette. The girl turned 16 years old today and had already received many gifts from her friends. He saw her looking down still after she talked to him about the incident in the dining hall regarding the plates flying, the pots giving off blue steam, that happened a week ago. Then again, he did hear about the accident where she was carrying dishes and somehow tripped on air, the plates went flying in the air. Thankfully, Christian was nearby and managed to catch them, but Annette was still a bit down.

“Hey Amir, think Annette would like an axe to go with the journal?” Caspar asked the Duscur woman who shook her head.

“Bad idea my friend. Just settle on the journal. I think she’ll appreciate it. Besides,” she pointed to the journal,” the journal also comes with sheet music. She likes to sing, but don’t tell her that I told you or she comes after my head.” Amir chuckled.

“Hrrmmmm...Alright if you say so.” He said and they passed by a flower stall, and the woman noticed the boy staring at a few sunflowers.

Amir smiled softly and spoke.

“Do you want to get some for Annette?” she asked him to give her a thumbs up.

“I saw her tending the flowers in the green house. I think these will cheer her up also!” Caspar said and Amir nodded.

A small bouquet of sunflowers was bought.

**[--------]**

She was tired and sore from the professor’s training today, yet Annette could not help but feel excited to continue working hard. She has been improving in her faith magic greatly along with her axe skills. She was honestly surprised when the professor suggested that she also learn brawling to help her improve her physical physique. Anette was surprised by the results and was more than happy. Besides, today was also her birthday and she receiving many wonderful gifts from her friends. Still, sadness lingered in her eyes as she remembered that in the past, her father would gift her wooden dolls he would carve himself. How she missed those days he would be with her and her mother….before he suddenly left without a word.

“Sigh...no use getting down about the past….” she sighs as she opens the door to her room yet she blinked multiple times as she saw near the open curtains of her window, was a flower vase with sunflowers along with a parcel, a letter on top of it.

The girl walked up to the shelf and could not help but smile warmly as she gently touched the flowers and picked up the letter opening it to read it.

** _Hey Annette!! Hope you like the gifts I got you. Truthfully, I was having a hard time figuring out what to get you and had some help from a few friends. But I hope you like the journal and bookmark!! Also, sunflowers reminded me a bit about you so decided to get you some! I hope this cheer you up. You've been down lately, and I rather see you laughing and smiling!! Hope everything is alright. Welp, got to go. Happy Birthday Annette!! _ **

** **

  * **_From Caspar _**

** **

Annette could not help but feel her face turn a shade of pink as she finished reading the letter but giggled happily as she opened the parcel. Inside was the journal along with the pressed flower bookmark. The girl smiled warmly as she looked at the forget-me-knots, daisies, and other flowers on the bookmark as well as the journal.

“Thank you, Caspar.” she smiled warmly as she touched the sunflowers once more.

Indeed, today was a wonderful birthday.

“But how did he get these into my room? I always have the door locked and the lock wasn’t broken.”

**Meanwhile with Amir: **

“Thank you, Lily.” Amir grinned at the brownie that gave her thumbs up and was happy with the warm cup of cream Amir had gifted her and disappeared in a shower of pink dust.

A couple of brownies lived in the monastery and helped keep the rooms clean but they only appeared when no one was in the dorms, so that gave them a chance to clean the rooms in peace. Amir happened to run into one named Lily that was cleaning Annette’s room and politely asked the woman if she could be allowed in to deliver a gift. Lily caught on quickly and had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she opened the door and allowed Amir to deliver Caspar’s gift safely.

“Ahhh. Young love.” Amir chuckled as she left to continue her work.

Indeed, today was a good day.

** **

** **


	43. Chapter 40: Memory's Whisper: Part 2: Zanado

** _\- 1,000 years ago - _ **

_With mischief in her eyes, the young girl grinned as she managed to sneak a book away from her uncle Cichol as she ran to the forest near the waterfall. The forest of lush green, colorful fishes swimming in the waters, a few fae nearby as well as the merfolk who loved to swim. She sat on a fallen tree log as she took out the book from her purse. The girl giggled as she looked at the cover, the book just waiting to be opened and her to explore new things. She opened the first page and blinked._

_"This isn't the language of Nabateans....grrr...." the girl pouted as her feathers fluttered a bit frustrated._

_"Chirp chirp chirp!!" She looked over to her right to see a little blue tarantula with blue patterns and its little 8 eyes._

_The girl smiled as she extended her hand to it, it crawled up her arms and made itself comfortable on her shoulder, it began squeaking or chirping yet to her it sounded like human language. She smiled as she looked up her head with joy in her eyes._

_"Speedy!!! You're back!! Did you find the herb I was looking for?" She said._

_"(_Of course, I did Cirina!!! You can count on me!!_)" The tarantula called Speedy said as it proudly lifted one leg._

_"Yay!! I want to try out a new potion!! Hmmm.....think Aunty Noa could help out?" Cirina said as Speedy thought for a moment._

_"(_Well, you could always ask Cethleann.....?_)" He said a bit unsure and Cirina shook her head._

_"Bad idea!! I don't need Uncle Cichol scolding me. But....." she looked back to the book, and could understand a bit of the language, "We could try this." She pointed to sentence that spoke about voices, "Let's try making our voice, big!!!" She extended her hands in a circular motion, "Let's make our voice lllooouuuuddd!!! Very loouuuuddd!! S-Sonikkk??? Scream I think the book says??" Cirina muttered as she looked over to the waterfall._

_"(_Sonic scream. That's how you properly say it._)" Speedy sighs as he patted her head with leg or arm._

_"Say Speedy, you'll always be with me, right?" Cirina said suddenly._

_"(_Of course, I will!!! I'm not about to leave you behind squirt!!_)" Speedy said as Cirina cupped her hands together and he jumped onto then, turning to face her, "(_After all, you're the Queen of Spiders!!!! And I am your loyal friend and servant!!_)" He said to her._

_"Whoa whoa. Since when am I the queen of spiders?" Cirina blinked multiple times at him._

_"(_Well, since the day you saved me from nearly getting turned to a pancake by Serios and Cethleann._)" Speedy chirped happily and Cirina rolled her eyes at him._

_"Okay, okay. But I don't like the title "**Queen of Spiders**". How about......The Spider Whisperer?" She said with sparkles in her eyes._

_"(_Really? How about Lady Arachne?_)" He said bluntly to her._

_"You know what? I like that better." The girl giggled happily as she picked up a small meal worm from the dirt and gave it to him._

_Speedy chirped happily and began to eat it in bliss._

**\- Present time: Harpstring Moon: May 29th - **

"Perfect timing Professor!!! We just received words from the knights. They have located the bandits." Edelgard said as Arisa and the others arrived at the auditorium early in the morning.

A few students were still partly dozy since it was 6 in the morning, the sun just barely at its peaks, yet many were confused at why Arisa wore her full covered cloak as well as her hair was tied in her usual high ponytail.

"Just as planned, they are in Zanado." Ingrid said and Arisa nodded to her.

"It's bandit time? That sounds like real knight’s work!! Let's get going!" Raphael said excitedly and Selkia shook her head.

"Time to get those pesky bugs away from that place!!! Zanado is respected by the clans and seeing someone disrespect it is messed up!!" She hissed.

"Remember everyone, you are to stay in formation. It'll be a two-day ride to reach the mountain so make sure you all have your things packed." Professor Hanneman said as the students nodded.

"I'm itching to put my skills to the test as well. We have to win so Captain Jeralt can see how much I learned!!" Leonie said and that made Arisa frown.

"When will you stop obsessing about Jeralt? Seriously, that obsession is going to get you killed." Boey said as he shook his head, the orange haired girl glared at him.

"Alright, can it you two." Alexandra said as she walked through the doors, with Chris following behind her along with....

"Balthus!!" Arisa grinned as she spotted the bulk of the man with a smirk, as they walked up to the group.

"_Balthus.....Balthus_....that name sounds familiar....." Hilda muttered as the two adults began to speak.

"Hey Professor!!! Came just on time!!! Have you known you made a great choice hiring the King of Grappling to accompany you all!! The mountain terrain is my specialty so leave it to me!!" Balthus grinned as he jabbed his thumb at himself.

"If we fight as well as we chatter, we'll be fine. But I do have questions who this person is." Claude said.

"We're just fighting common thieves, right? Not much of a challenge." Felix huffed.

"Aren't you a spoil sport? I'm quite excited myself. Who knows.... there may be some c-----Oooowowowowowowo!!!" And Alexandra pulled his ear like the old days when they were kids.

Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle as the others left and only the house leaders, instructors, Professors and one Balthus stayed behind.

"Perhaps we are all a bit excited but remember that we have the knights on our side. All should be well." Dimitri said.

"I'll say." Lestia snickered, "By the way, heard your dad is Captain of the Knights of Serios again along with Sandana. Maybe one day we'll get to see you two fight side by side. Also, to knock Leonie down a peg. Seriously." She groans a bit.

"Lestia, be nice!!!" Manuela said to her.

"Don't worry Professor. I'm sure Lestia's just jealous that Leonie can hold a lance properly." Claude teased her.

"What was that punk?!" Lestia snarled at him.

"Calm down you two. Anyhow, give us our orders, Professors. It's time to move out." Edelgard said to them.

After that entire meeting, everyone went to get their final things ready as well as Christian introducing Balthus to the Professors though the man had to back away a bit from Manuela who fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Nice to meet you. Names Alexandra. Good to have you on the team." Alexandra shook hands with him.

"Names Amir. Good to see a fellow man of the mountains." Amir smiled at him as Balthus smirked.

"With the King of Grappling here, no need to worry your pretty little heads!! I'll lead us to victory!" Balthus boomed proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, King of Grappling we get it." Chris rolled his eyes as Kuro and Feh landed on his shoulders, "You got everything? We'll be bringing our own wolves for this. I'll be flying ahead with Skylar to make sure the road is well. You're riding with them. Lastly, you got that herb I asked you for?" He said and Balthus threw him a small pouch.

"You better keep your end of the deal." Balthus shook his head as they began the carriages.

Dimitri was speaking with Hessian to follow orders. The said wolf nodded to him as Blanca came into view, who also nodded to him.

"SCKKKAAAAWW" Skylar landed nearby, Chris quickly went to him and climbed on, with Feh and Kuro.

"I'll be going on ahead!!! Blanca!! Puka!! Let's go!! Hyaa!!" Chris yelled as he snapped the reins, the griffon took off flight to sky’s as well as the birds.

"Awhoooooo!!!" "Kiheheheheheh!!" Blanca and Puka laughed and howled as they began to run down the road.

"Hessian!! Accompany them!!" Dimitri ordered and the said wolf also did his proud howl and went on head.

"You raised him well." The prince turned to the voice of his Professor and his eyes instantly went to her exposed part of her chest, where it was opened from her armor.

Arisa was wearing the Assassin class uniform. Golden double layered shoulder plates that stuck out, the two long cloths that looked like wings on her back, her thighs exposing the different patterned black tights she wore, her haired tied up in a high ponytail, her staff and sheath rapier strapped onto her waist and unfortunately for many, their eyes instantly went to the open part of her chest, one of those was Dimitri. Arisa was well aware where everyone's eyes went and thankfully the females began covering the eyes of the boys. Thankfully Professor Hanneman respectfully turned his head while Manuela was thinking she had competition on....their "_assets_".

"Hessian I'm assuming was trained like a hunting dog. Not bad Dimitri. You raised him well. Still, he has much to learn. Perhaps getting trained by Nuke would do him good." Arisa said as she patted his shoulder and went to the other carriage where the Professors and instructors went. It would take four carriages to bring everyone since unfortunately the report from the knights said that more bandits gathered. Dimitri let go of a sigh as he went to the carriage where the Blue Lions were in and was a bit surprised to see Alexandra with them.

"Wait, why are you here?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

She was sitting between Ingrid and Lysithea. The blue haired woman had her eyes closed; arms crossed as well as her legs. She was silent for a few seconds then spoke as the carriages began to move.

"Awfully rude to say that to your instructor. But I'll answer anyway. Sadly, they ran out of room in the fourth carriage because of Manuela's battalion. Arisa offered to sit with you kids but I told her I'll do it. Besides, it a good way to interact since you kids hardly come and talk to me other than the seminar." Alexandra spoke, her eyes still closed as her feathers twitched.

"Actually, you know what." Ingrid said, "This is the perfect opportunity to ask you a few questions. What's your relationship to Sylvian?" She said to her.

"Whoa there Ingrid!!" Sylvian said as the woman glared at him, "Don't tell me you think she and I are....." he said and Lestia rolled her eyes.

"Childhood friends....." Alexandra muttered as she slightly opened her eyes, "I am a childhood friend of Sylvian.......I went by a different name in the past. A name that my mother gave me....not the name that my father gave to me......" she touched the necklace on her neck.

"You had a different name?" Lysithea asked as she noticed the woman had her hand over her chest, "I know it is none of our business but......you.....wouldn't happen to....._suffer damage to....gaining power..._" she spoke carefully.

Lysithea knew first-hand what it cost. Her own two Crest put a huge strain in her body. Yes, her second Crest was starting to manifest because the part that faded to a pastel purple were starting to turn white, but she also subconsciously touched her wrist, where the scars of those inhuman experiments remained. Alexandra looked over to Lysithea for a moment then spoke.

"I.....I......I nearly killed Arisa and Amir because that power went out of control." Alexandra said as she closed her eyes once more.

"What?" Lestia said, Alexandra hugged herself tightly.

"Do not speak to me princess.....Just don't.....you bear the Crest of Reigan......I'm trying to surpass my hostile behavior towards you.......My crest.....is....a curse.....it makes me become hostile to specific Crest bearers." She said and quickly took out a pill from her purse and swallowed it dry.

"How does your Crest affect your behavior? I hope you keep your distance from her Highness and Sylvian. We don't need another accident to happen." Ingrid glared at the woman.

"Ingrid, don't be so cold to her!!!" Sadi said, "I know that feeling....the pain....the burning sensation......it's like fire." She said and Dedue looked at his sister worried.

"Another accident huh?" Alexandra chuckled as her eyes narrowed at Ingrid, "Funny coming from the brat that has discriminated against the people of Duscur who have been proven innocent. I don't tolerate such behavior and I'm sure Arisa had made that very clear with you." Her eyes flickered red and Ingrid flinched, remembering the lesson the Professor gave her.

"You....." Ingrid growled at her as Alexandra stood up and looked down at her.

"Children should learn to judge better. The only truly mature ones in this carriage are Mercedes, Lysithea, Dedue and Sadi along with Sylvain. We who have suffered because of this damn system that Serios created." Her voice began to change to a possessed one, "Honestly Daphnel, you're still the same as you were during the War of Heroes. But that is always like you," one eye closed, "Maybe I should ki-----hhiiiiissss!!" She suddenly hissed as she placed her hand on her forehead and forced herself to still back down, "Sorry!!! Sorry!!!! This is why I avoid arguments....hissssss!!!" The woman hissed in pain as she began to force Cirina back to the back of her mind.

"Alex are you alright?" Sylvain said as Annette switched seats with him, she looked in pain.

"Yeah....Yeah...I'll be alright. You kids just witnessed first-hand what my Crest does to me. Ugh....sorry Galatea, just.... seriously next time don't go hostile in front of me. Gautier donot get so close to me, seriously." She partly hissed at him.

"Wait, you're calling us by our last names. I say that's a big improvement!! Better than punk." Sylvain smiled at her.

"Please Gautier....but I agree....it's better than calling you punk.....still....something doesn't feel right.....something.....Blaiddyd Prince." She looked up to Dimitri, "Think you sense magic?" She said.

"I'm not the best but I'll try." Dimitri said as he closed his eyes and sensed the area around him.

"Wait, why not Annette, Lysithea or Mercedes?" Felix said.

"I'm putting some training on you all. All of you closed your eyes. If my theory is correct......we're being followed. Lysithea creates a mental link to the Black Eagles and Golden Deer. I'll create one with the adults." Alexandra said and her eyes glowed purple while the other did as she ordered.

"Arisa....." Alexandra muttered mentally and her friend responded.

"I know. It's been around an hour since we've left. Amir has warped to the Black Eagles Carriage and Hanneman to the Golden Deer. But, we only sense one person. They aren't even trying to hide they are following us......it looks like they really are just watching." Arisa muttered to her.

"Linhardt over here is half asleep but seems he can sense the person. They aren't posing any danger, so it seems like you said. We'll keep things ----Kyyyaaaa!!" Amir's screech made the Blue Lions eyes snapped open, a few others stuck their heads out of the windows.

"MY CHEST IS NOT A SLEEPING PILLOW!!!" Her yell was loud and clear unfortunately and Claude's laugh could be heard from his carriage, they all cringed when they heard a smack, and poor Linhardt groaning.

"I can just see Edelgard pinching her nose." Lestia snickered.

"Anyhow, we'll be stopping later tonight. So, y'all get your hunting skills ready." Alexandra smirked.

"By the way," Mercedes said, "Is it true that Arisa has a crush on someone?" She smiled happily.

"MERCEDES DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD!!"

The said woman looked out of the window with a smile on her face while everyone else in the other carriages suddenly had their interest peaked.

"Speak Mercedes speak!!!" Dorothea and Hilda cheered.

"Ahhhh! Professor do not worry!! My lips are sealed!! But you and I are talking about it soon ~" Mercedes cooed back at her.

"THIS IS BLACK MAIL!!" Arisa yelled back and many could not help but chuckle at the exchange.

**\- Hours Later: Night - **

Tents began to set up with the help of battalion and Balthus helping out with the heavy work. Dedue, Petra, Ignatz and Edelgard were assigned to go hunt. Mercedes, Annette along with Arisa were on cooking duty. Dimitri, Claude, Hubert, Leonie and Boey were put on watching duty while the rest helped set up the camps.

"Selkie, Casper and Raphael!! Go search for firewood please. I'll be looking for a few herbs. Marianne please help me." Amir said and the ones she called nodded and left to go to their jobs.

"_Hmm...hmm.hmmm~ they burn to ashes and fade to gray...._" Arisa sung softly as she was cutting vegetables, unaware that some of the girls went silent listening to her, "_Here I am...still awake....living this like a dream....Sing to me...the song...of life...why my must heart still trapped...inside this cage of the past....aahhh....._" she sang softly.

"Hey Ladies!!" They looked up and saw Claude heading their way, "Just got a message from Amir. Looks like Petra and Ignatz managed to shoot down a nice boar. Dedue found a couple edible mushrooms and Edelgard a couple herbs. Stew sounds like it's on the menu tonight!!" He grinned at them.

"We'll see how we'll prepare it. Just make sure to have Dedue or Petra gut it before they arrive." Annette said as she was getting them pans ready.

"Got it. Say, Teach?" He said as Arisa looked up to him, "So what's this about your crush?" He smirked and Arisa had a closed eye smile with the kitchen knife ready in her hand.

"Speak about it again and I will fail you in your Archer test." She smiled menacingly at him, the knife glinting.

"Come on Teach. Don't be shy. Your secret will be safe with me." He teases.

"Claude, do you want me to reveal to everyone who your first kiss was?" She smiled, instantly everyone that was within earshot turned their heads.

"Hey now...." he narrowed his eyes at her, "No need to say that. Besides, that was years ago. We were kids." He said and Arisa chuckled.

"That may be so but how can I forget the face you made. But then again, you're still a bit of the same boy I knew back then." She said.

"A bit? Teach, I'm the same as ever. If anyone has changed, I say it be you. And I don't mean physically. You that mysterious aura of yours still and it's only grown more." He said to her.

"Claude, can we change the subject?" She suddenly said and seemed her face went void of emotions as she was cutting vegetables.

Claude wondered if he struck a nerve. But alright, he'll let her off the hook for this round. Still, she was still so difficult to read, and it was frustrating. Not that he thought about, something about her wasn't adding up. It was like, her emotions were fading away for some reason. He shook his head a bit and spoke.

"Alright then. Chris said he went on a head to make sure the road was safe. This is regarding the rumor of the Demonic beast being sighted correct?" He said and Arisa nodded.

"Wait what?!"

The two instantly turned to see Ferdinand looking pale as paper.

"I'll take on bandits, wolves, vultures but absolutely not demonic beasts!! Just anything but that." He said.

"Aww, Ferdie. Scared of some little lizard?" Dorothea said to him as she and Noire were setting up the table and plates.

"Afraid? More towards I do not wish to walk to my death!! You wound me Dorothea." Ferdinand said and the woman had a raised eyebrow at him.

"Alright, can it you two." They turned as they saw Amir with the group she was with.

Raphael had a big smile as he carried the boar that was caught along with a wild pheasant, "We got the animals gutted for you girls. Ferdinand and Caspar, think you can butcher these?" She said and the two boys nodded as they went to the table to do that.

Amir let go of a sigh as she looked around and then looked high up at one of the trees where Alexandra was sitting down, reading a book. For some reason, the night felt it was going to be long.

**[------] **

It was a rare opportunity for her to have some peace. It's been a few hours since everyone went to sleep. The only ones awake were the ones assigned for guarding yet here she was, awake. Alexandra sighs as she sat high up in the trees, her back leaning on the tree trunk. She could see in the tents that the girls were sleeping in. She could see on the ground Dimitri awake along with Hubert, Leonie and Boey, but where the hell was Claude? Alexandra mind began to wander around till she noticed Cirina appear in a shower of blue dust, thankfully she was in the mode where only she could see her. She was grateful she was way too far up to make sure no one could hear her talking to the bitch of Cirina.

"Ahhhhhhhhh~" Cirna moaned as she twirled around happily, "The night is my territory!!! Finally, the cool of such!!! Hahahaah!!!" She said as she turned to Alexandra, the woman glaring at her, "Oh come now? Still angry that I nearly lashed out at the Galatea girl like you so wanted to? Please Alex, I know you wanted to punch that girl." She smirked at her.

"That maybe so but I am a Professor and I will not lay a hand on her!" Alexandra hissed at her.

"Yeah yeah." Cirina waved her off easily, "But this time is perfect!!! Finally, the perfect opportunity to teach you something you need." She said.

"And why should I trust you? First off, all you did for me is cause me pain. Still, you look out for me even if you don't admit it." Alexandra said as her feathers fluttered.

"I'll ignore that comment." Cirina huffed as she floated a bit above her, "You remember how to sing right?" She smiled and Alexandra instantly put her hand on her throat.

"No. I will not sing. Not after that accident 3 years ago." She said fearfully.

"Oh, seriously when will you get over it!! Those magicians of black had it coming for trying to assault you. You took down that entire black-market building in the Alliance!!! I say you did well." Cirina hissed at her.

"But you remember the damage I caused!! Innocent people were also hurt!" She said a bit too loudly.

"Keep your voice down." Cirina said and the woman's feathers limped, "Look, let's just go to some place no one will interrupt us. You will sing Alexandra. Now let's go." She said as she began to fly to the direction of deep into the forest.

Alexandra took a quick look back to make sure no one would notice she was gone and followed after Cirina, carefully jumping from tree to tree. Unfortunately for her, during that time, Ingrid woke up along with Linhardt.

"Did you see that?" Ingrid whispered to him.

"I did....." Linhardt yawns, "An I sense......someone else is with her....strange...." he muttered and put on his slippers, "I'm going to follow her. I have been wanting to ask her about her Crest and this be the perfect time." He said as he began to walk the direction the woman went.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I don't trust her, and I do not wish to see you get hurt." Ingrid said and he nodded to her.

Unknown to the two, Claude was following right behind them.

** _[--------]_ **

The wind softly blew through the trees as the leaves softly swayed with its tune. The crickets chirped in sync as the two females made their trip. Flowers that were in bloom during the day had their petals closed, waiting for the sunlight to return yet the flowers whose petals were closed during the day, were ones blooming during this night. For many years, Alexandra always felt the coolness of the night was comforting as she would look to the stars above. She landed with a soft thud on the grass, walking at normal pace as she follows Cirina, who seemed to be quite chipper.

"We're here." Cirina suddenly said as she stopped in the center of a large field of grass yet there, it looked like something was covered by moss.

Taking a better look around, Alexandra didn't remember this area in the forest at all. The giant large field seemed to be circular, around 40 feet with. There were stone-like stairs on the right and left sides that surrounded the circle but had two 10 feet openings that people could walk through. The steps were also covered in moss, some were cracked or falling apart, on the other side of the opening she could see a giant pound with crystal clear waters.

"Cirina....where are we?" Alexandra said as she had her killer lance in her hands, "Also, how were you able to manifest yourself a few weeks ago in front of everyone?" She said as she took a few steps into ancient ruin.

"Not that it matters." Cirina said as she turned to the girl with what everyone would call impossible, "I welcome you to my stage." She had the happiest of grins anyone had ever seen, her arms spread wide as she widely presented the place, "This is where the founding of the Lost Magic, "**_Lost Song_**" was created. My mother is the one who created **_"Lost Song"_**." She said as she began to look around the place, memories coming back to her mind.

"Lost song.....?" Alexandra was confused.

"Of course, you humans of this era never heard of it because Serios made sure to erase its existence along with the "**_Anti-Magic_**" Arts. You know what _Faith Magic_ is. It is the very emotions you humans conjure into power. Love, trust, kindness, these are examples of faith magic. Your very will/desire to heal someone is what powers your faith magic. In another way, _Faith Magic _is your very emotions. _Reason magic_ is more of what you imagine you turn it to reality. Anima, Dark, Black, the usage of intellect and imagination to construct the spell you desire. It's almost at the spiritual level. You heard of commands._ Reason magic_ spells all each have hundreds if not thousands of commands for every single movement done. For example, you want the wind spell to cut. The shape of the blade, the color, the movement, so on and so forth. Now, "_Anti-magic"_ Cirina grinned "Is the opposite of the two. It uses physics. Reality to erase what is called fiction such as _Faith and Reason_. It was an art invented by a human clan that were half breeds like me. The clan was also known as _The Village of Half Demons._" Cirina smiled sadly.

"What does this have to do with "_Lost Song_"?" Alexandra says as she walks closer.

"Lost song...it's first concept was created by Sothis. She was able to fuse magic into her voice. However, my mother wanted to explore it further. My mother loved to study the unknown. She was an Agarthan who only desired knowledge. Nothing more. She was able to discover that the emotions within music could very much be used in many ways. To heal, to hurt, to protect, to create, to give life. She began to fuse magic. She also had help from the Laguz clan who had a similar concept of using their voices. The earlier name of this new magic was "_Sound magic_" but my mom hated the name so she changes it to "_Lost Song_". Even more when she discovered each human has their own "_song_" that represents their souls. A song can heal or hurt. Now, Alexa....." Cirina smiled, "Arisa already had mastere_d the Lost song _without even knowing it. The only problem is that hers is incomplete because she has yet to find the song of her heart. Amir is somewhat." She said.

"You......you want me....to search for my song....." Alexandra said as she placed her hand on her throat.

"Yes. But now, let us practice here. No one will hurt here if you over do it." Cirina floated over to her and lifted her chin a bit, "Come now....Theresa. I know you're in there." She smirked and was pushed away.

"I am not.....I am not......" Alexandra and Cirina chuckled as she made herself manifest physically.

"You want to know how I am to do this? It's by my own will. By taking some of your own power to do it. Sing Alexandra.....Sing......sing to your hearts contents I'm this very stage!!" Cirina said as the place began to glow a bit.

"No...no....I can't...I...." Alexandra began trembling, "I can't I can't!!!" She yelled.

_"It's okay."_

She froze. She knew that voice. A voice that once protected her. That gave her warmth. That gave her hope.

"It's okay." It repeated once more, and she began to relax a bit.

"Fine...I'll do it......what do I do?" She let go of a sigh as Cirina smiled at her, took her hand and gently took her to the center of the stage.

Meanwhile that was happening, Ingrid and Linhardt were silent as they watched exchanging of the two females. The two were hiding on behind the benches, Ingrid on the right and Linhardt on the left, the two were at a safe distance but unfortunately could barely hear what Alexandra was saying to the figure of ice.

"_Lost Song_....hmm......I heard of the word before...no wait....I think Flayn mentioned it once." Linhardt muttered as Ingrid looked his way.

"Explain." Ingrid said to him as she looked back and then suddenly looked up to one of the trees, where she put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping.

Claude smiled and waved to the two but quickly put his index finger on his lips to show to be silent. Alexandra gulped as she opened her lips, yet Cirina's smile grew as she slowly, the girl's eyes were becoming hazed, a small glowing like ring appeared on her tongue as Alexandra began to sing softly.

_Can't forget...the night we met..._

_That girl saw me...in ecstasy..._

_But her stare, her eyes, her hair_

_Looked just like me...._

Something about it began to put the students on edge as the ice figure nodded in joy. To Claude, it almost looked like it was smirking. Cirina caressed her cheek and began to sing yet to the others, the voice sounded muffled, static, almost a whisper. Oh, how she longed for this moment. This was the perfect night for the two to become one. Alexandra also known as Theresa in her past is holding herself back from embracing the true power of her Crest. Oh, how she despised Serios for trying to keep this girl on her watch. She knew that keeping this girl with her grasp she would be bending to her will.

_Silly girl, a Precious Pearl_

_You'll decorate a shelf perfectly _

_Let me break, your chains away_

_And set you free _

Claude began to ready his bow. Something was very wrong as the figure of ice began to crack and change shape. Its hands lifted Alexandra's chin, it sung louder and even now Alexandra's voice was starting to match it. Ice began form around the two and that's when Claude knew, he didn't make a move now, they were going to lose thei----

"HAAAAAARRRHHHH!!!"

"NO INGRID!!"

Cirina’s screamed filled the entire place as Ingrid's lance came down on her and destroyed her body of ice in a flash, the spirit roared furiously now that it had no body, Linhardt quickly ran and caught the dazed Alexandra in his arms. Multiple arrows came her way as she looked up and saw the Reigan boy with eyes narrowed.

"Whoever the hell you are, I know you're still there!!! Trying to hurt the instructor....we'll put you in your grave!!" Claude yelled as he quickly jumped down, and ran to stand besides Ingrid, his arrow pointed towards the distance as Ingrid had her lance ready.

Cirina growled furiously as the shattered body began to fix itself and forced it to manifest her appearance, taking the three students by surprise to see the splitting image of their instructor but looked more like a corpse version.

"Filthy Descendants of the 10 Elites!!!! How dare you interrupt us?!??!" Cirina roared as she flew a few feet away from them.

"Interrupt? I say we did a good job doing that!!! You tried to do something to our instructor......" Ingrid narrowed her eyes as Cirina floated around.

"Oh, so now you care about her!!! Please!!" Cirina scoffed, "I am no fool!!! Boy of Reigan you only intend to use Ymir to achieve your goal and then throw her away!! Girl of Daphnel, your pride has been injured by my words because I spoke the truth!!! And Boy of Cethleann...." she growled as she looked down at Linhardt, who hugged Alexandra tighter, "You have the same eyes as her......" she muttered and turned to the two, "I'm not letting a single one of you leave here alive....not after you witnessed this. HYAAARRRHH!!" She raised her arms quickly.

Pillars of ice quickly covered all forms of exists; they took on the forms of dragons that growled viciously down at the students. Cirina meant every word. She would kill these children with no damns given. Her anger boiled as she looked at the blonde girl who tried to hide her pain behind so call chivalry. The boy of green colored hair that despised fighting, stood up despite fear was in his eyes, and the damn boy of Reigan.

"Hoooooooooo.....why are you just like him?!?!" Cirina screamed furiously down at them, "Why are you like him?!?! Why?! Why?!?! All you do is betray!!! All you do is use others to your advantage then throw them away once you finish your use of them!!!! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN OVER ALEXANDRA'S BODY ALL THOSE YEARS AGO AND KILL YOU!!" She roared down as spikes of ice began to form in the air, ready to be brought down at them yet...

"STOP IIITTTT!!!"

Two more dragons of ice formed and quickly circled around the students, protecting them and Claude's eyes went wide as he saw what had happened or to be more precise the transformation that Alexandra went through. Hot tears were streaming down her eyes as she once more took on the sick form, she hated from all those years ago. The sickly pale blue hair, the light pale skin, the blood colored eyes that held the Crest of Aubin as pupils.

After all these years, Alexandra hated that she was still a crybaby. She cried easily at sometimes the smallest of things. She remembers when she was small, her times in Derdriu that she would often burst into tears during their jobs, or when she had to hunt down an animal. She remembers when she would play with Ingrid and would trip on her own feet, then burst into tears. Felix would then start crying with her and Ingrid and Sylvain would try to calm them down.

"Leave them alone...leave my family alone...." she wept as she hugged herself, Cirina ceased all fire as she looked down coldly at her.

Ingrid, Claude, Linhardt looked at her with wide eyes as she walked towards her floating self, "Just stop this....you tried to trick me again. You tried to force me and you to become one again.....you're so damn on us fusing...why? You never told me why!!" She sobbed.

"Because if we don't, this world that my Grandmother, Sothis, will be damned!!!" Cirina said.

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!!! I KNOW THAT ISN'T TRUE!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I’M **_YOU_ **IN A WAY!!!" Alexandra roared back to her.

"This is stupid. I won't kill those children but know this Alexandra..." she pointed to Claude, "That boy, will stab you in the back, just like his ancestors did to me." Were her final words before she disappeared in a shower of blue dust.

The ice that grew around the entire place began to disappear in streams of glitter of blue, making it look like blue fireflies were around the place. Alexandra's ice dragons disappeared the same way, the girl fell to her knees, sobbing loudly as her appearance returned to normal, Claude quickly running to her side, hugging her tightly to his chest. It was something he would always do when they were children. Ingrid looked at the woman wearily as she approached them, Linhardt as well but he was interested in what he just witnessed.

"Alex....it's alright.....shhh..shhh... it's alright. It-----What are you doing?!!" He yelled when her hand suddenly flew over to cover his eyes, Ingrid and Linhardt screamed as he could barely see through the small peaks of her fingers.

His eyes went wide as he heard two loud thumps, seeing that his two classmates dropped to the ground, out cold. He felt Alexandra startle him yet could feel hot tears falling on his cheeks as he heard her choke out words.

"You....I can't....have...any of you knowing....about this!!" She sobbed loudly, "None of you can ever know about this side of me!!!" She said and Claude gripped her wrist with both hands, trying to remove her hand but no luck.

"Please Alexandra!!! What do you mean?! What did you do to Ingrid and Linhardt?" He tried to flip them over, but his strength was being drained.

Alexandra tried to speak clearly but only sobs with words came out.

"I'm erasing your memory of tonight!!! Don't you understand Cirina will kill you....if you learn more about her....about me....." she sobbed.

She knew his eyes went wide at the mention of Cirina's name, "Goodbye Claude.....no......._K---------_" this time for sure, Claude felt his heart freeze as the forbidden name was spoken by her lips.

His consciousness began to fade as she removed her hand from his eyes, the verdant green last view of the beauty of blue and crimson, was a face filled with nothing but pure regret, sorrow and despair as he felt warm lips kiss his forehead.

"Good night...." she muttered softly as his eyes closed, his body going limp.

"Alex!!! Alex!!"

She looked up and saw Arisa running her way, her steel rapier out, not even noticing that the hours had passed, that the sun was barely at its peak. Sothis followed behind her along with Amir. Alexandra only sobbed loudly as she got off Claude, Amir quickly ran to check Linhardt and Ingrid's pulse, both were alive yet out cold.

"What happened.....?" Sothis said as she floated over to the sobbing child.

"Cirina that's what happened!!" Alexandra yelled angrily, "She tried to force us to become one!!! I learned what "_Lost Song_" is!!! I hate myself for falling for such!!! They saw me!!" She wept loudly, "They saw me!!! I had to erase their memory!!! I had to!! I had to....." Alexandra choked out as Sothis hugged her tightly to her chest.

Arisa was silent as Amir picked up the two students like they were sacks of potatoes and wrapped away with them, but not before she gave her friend a worried look. Arisa let go of a sigh as she picked up Claude, and Alexandra was helped up by Sothis, who turned to her adult form.

"Oh dear....shh....shh...for now, let's head back to camp. Thankfully they others aren't waking up yet in another hour." Sothis said softly as Alexandra began to walk back to the camp slowly, letting her tears fall.

Once more, Arisa looked down at Claude in her arms, who was out cold yet, he looked in pain.

_"Alex....don't...." _he muttered, and she let go of another sigh.

_"Things are already becoming difficult...."_

**[-----]**

6 Hours have passed since the morning and Alexandra had wrapped a black cloth around her eyes to hide that they were red and puffy from crying. Linhardt and Ingrid had no recollection of what had transpired and to them, it felt like they had a long night. Claude on the other hand, was in deep thought, like something was missing. Currently, Arisa was in the carriage with the Blue Lions, chatting normally with them as well as giving them the idea of the layout using the map Chris had drawn for them all. It was the same case with the Black Eagles and Golden Deer, their Professor's reviewing the map with them.

"Now, Lestia, I'm having you take charge of Sadi, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Ashe. Dimitri, you're in charge of Dedue, Felix, Mercedes, Annette and Lysithea. We'll taking the front." She pointed to an open area that had on bridge on the north side and the other led to the west, then looked over to three crystal balls that were given to her many years ago by Emily, "Manuela, Balthus and Hanneman, you three heard that, right?" She said.

"Of course, we did." Manuela said as her image and the rest of the Black Eagles were sitting on the benches, "Still, I'm worried about Christian. He hasn't sent word yet. We're about 3 more hours away from Zanado." She said and Balthus's laughter was heard in the third crystal ball where he, Manuela's battalion, Amir and Alexandra were sitting in, “Don’t worry about him. He'll most likely just interrupt our meeting right about...now." and sure enough, the crystal ball in the center had a static sound then went clear.

"Yo!!! I got bad news!!!" Chris said in an alarming tone that had everyone on edge, "Right now thank the goddess all Three Houses came because there is a total of 70 bandits all together!! As for the rumors of Demonic beast and such, it true......the bandits have been barely able to fight them off. Thankfully it's just one along with a vulture but there have been casualties. Blanca and Hessian have secured a safe path for us and Puka has been spying for us. Arisa....this is basically......hard mode....you know what I mean." Chris said and Arisa's face became grim.

"I do.... Christian, keep me updated on the situation. We'll be there in few hours. As for everyone else, get ready. This is the real deal and unfortunately blood is going to have to be spilled. Mages get ready for formations. Archers, support. Lancer, Axe, Sword users, along with brawlers, we'll be doing the heavy damage. " she said grimly.

"One more thing." Chris said, "Are you still being followed?" He said and Edelgard spoke.

"Yes, we are. But like before, it seems this person is only observing us. If I had to put in comparison, it is like a child's curiosity peaked." She said.

"Interesting way of putting it princess." Claude smirked, "Still, we need to be careful. We don't need our necks getting slit in our sleep." He said.

"Claude." The said boy turned to look at the crystal ball with Alexandra, "Watch your back....all of you" she muttered and turned away from them.

"I know Alex. I know." He smiled and just heard her sigh.

"Speaking of watching our backs," Chris voice said, "Balthus, ready to prove them fist?!" He said excitedly.

"You're on Chris!!" Balthus yelled back and Edelgard, Hubert and the Blue Lions froze.

"I told you a million times not to call me Chris!!! It's Christian or Kay!!!" Chris said back and Arisa could not help but chuckle.

Alexandra sighs as she speaks in a different language. In Arisa's old world, the language would be called Persian or Arabic, but in this world....

_"(Honestly you guys act like kids.)" _

Thankfully no one noticed that Claude quickly turned to look her way, a frown had come on his face and he saw her lean her back on Balthus's shoulder, her legs up and crossed, her voice lightly humming as she crossed her arms. Balthus didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Well, with that out of the way," Hanneman said, "Why don't we tell a couple stories for the past time?" He suggested.

"I have ghost stories." Mercedes raised her hand happily.

Poor Ashe and Lysithea, the color of their face began to drain.

"Ooohhh~ go on Mercie!!" Lestia snickered.

"I have one of Valentia." Silque said and they turned to her.

"I've heard of Valentia. It's from that Fire Emblem Series, right? I haven't picked it up but, hey, let's hear it." Caspar said and Silque nodded.

As she told the story, Arisa could only imagine if Seteth was present, he would not be happy hearing the stories being told of the Manakete. The stories of Mila and Duma, then the one of Naga that Amir told. Seigbert and Forrest spoke of the legend of Akanos that was passed down through their family. Oh!!! Then Noire spoke of the Fallen Dragon Girma, which by the way, got Hubert's attention. Noe nope. Arisa made a mental note to keep the fobbiden magic books hidden. But was most interesting was seeing Edelgard’s different reactions to these stories. Sometimes pity, sorrow, joy, even empathy apprear on her features as she listens to these stories. The same case was going on with Lestia, Dimitri and Claude. Hearing the different ideals and views of the people of the legends being told was interesting. Like Arisa told them many years ago, legends and myths always have a lesson to teach.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz......" Everyone turned to see Linhardt and Alexandra had both fallen asleep and much to Claude's charging, her head rested peacefully on Balthus's shoulder.

"Make a move on her and I'll hurt you." Amir threatened him and he put his hand up in defense.

"Wait!!" Hilda yelped, "Balthus! Balti!!!! Holst best friend!!" She clapped her hands joyfully.

"Wait....you’re....oh no." And that's when Balthus realized who Hilda was.

Quite the show to see the two talking on the way to Zanado.

**\- 3 Hours later - **

"70 bandits. Number fallen. Now 60. Total killed by Demonic beast. Confirmed. 10."

Like before, the hooded male watched from far away to make sure not even his presence was known. He already got caught and he was following the carriages but thankfully he warped away on time before the one called Hubert saw him. Still, he could not help but be fascinated by the stories and gossips the humans were speaking to one another. His master calls his interest in human legends complete bullshit, that still didn't stop him from coming to the surface world to study humans. It was a strange subject but suppose he must learn. Still....

"Confusion.....why did Master Solon order me to give the bandit a defective Crest stone?" He muttered as he looked at the book in his hands, a tome with the mark of Hades Ω.

"Ne ne nenenene!!! Brother you okay?" He turned as he saw a female the same height as him and the same cloak, sitting down next to him, an excited tone in her voice, "Ooh~ watching humans again? Subject 1459, you should know Master Solon and Lady Kronya do not wish for us to observe the beast of the surface." The female said.

"Subject 1460, do be silent. Besides, do not think I do not know you sneaking out to buy human food." The one known as subject 1459 said.

"Look 59," Subject 1460 pouted, "Human food is delicious!! Far better than what Master Solon and Lord Thales gives us. At least Lady Kronya lets me do what I want." She said.

"Affirmative 60," 59 said to her with a small smile, "Do take me to eat some human food some time. Tired of bugs." He said as he took out a different book, this time the title on it was, "_The Maiden of the Sea._"

"Again, with the books of Sailors!!! Lad you really ought to learn!!" 60 laughed as they looked back to the entrance of the canyon, her eyes narrowed, "59....who is that?" She pointed to where the carriage arrived, humans getting out their eyes instantly zoomed in on the female with forest colored hair.

"What the......she looks like the profile picture Master Solon has. Aye, she is a beauty like the rumors say. But her other name is The Ashen Demon. Still, hmmmmm....oh 59!!! I saw her somewhere besides the profile but where?!" 60 pouted as she crossed her arms, frustrated.

"We'll figure it out 60. For now, let us just watch the humans." 59 sighs and the two returned back to watching the humans climb up the ancient stairs.

"Say 59," 60 said as she turned to him," Let's get a closer look. I want to know what those Crest stones do because Lord Solon keeps forbidding us from such knowledge." She said she got up and jumped from tree to tree in the shadows.

"60 wait!!" 59 called out to her sadly he ended up following her.

**[---------]**

"Uurrrghhhhhh!!!"

Many students turned away from the gruesome sight of mutilated bodies they found on their walking through the road up to Zanado. A couple of them even vomited at the sight of blood. Caspar gently patted Linhardt's back as he helped him walk. By that time, Alexandra had removed the cloth over her eyes and grimaced at the sight.

"Manuela......" Arisa muttered as she turned to her fellow physician, "These corpses are a day old...." she said grimly.

"They are...." the older woman muttered, and they all turned as they heard wings flapped and they heard running.

"Awwwwhhooooo!!"

"Kihehehehe!!"

"Blanca/Hessian/Feh/Puka!!" Amir, Dimitri and Arisa yelled out as their friends went to them.

Blanca jumped happily, licking Arisa's face and the same case was going on with Dimitri and Amir.

"_(Chris is already in battle!!! We need to hurry!!)_" Hessian barked.

"Everyone, weapons ready!!! We're going in!!! Stay in your formations!" Amir yelled out as they began heading towards the bridge to cross.

**[-----]**

The scent of blood and the sounds of screams filled the air as he swung his faint sword at the wings of a vulture that was occupied using its beak to stab bandits through the guts. Chris snarled as he could see Kotas far away at the altar where he stood watching in horror. He licked the blood that was on his hand and then charged using his Devil Sword at the vulture once more, at its neck, barely able to slice off the head.

"Gasp...gasp...." fighting two vultures and fucken red wolf beast took a toll on him not to mention also fighting off the bandits that came at him.

"50....left....gasp..." he gasped out as he saw he was getting surrounded and smirked, "I'll take you all on you son of a bitches!!" He yelled then...

"FIRE!!"

"ARRRGHHHH!!" Multiple arrows flew down from the sky, striking down that wave of bandits down.

"I don't care if they're stealing?!?! Can I go home!!" Bernadetta whined while Ignatz, Noire, and Ashe were modified by what they just did.

"If I hesitated....that could have been me....." Ashe whispered.

"I'm sorry....I didn't have a choice..." Ignatz said mournfully.

"Oh Naga....please protect us...." Noire muttered as she hugged the charm she had to her chest.

"Don't worry guys. But I guess this is what you expect of bandits." Claude said as he saw the Blue Lions being led to the north bridge while the Black Eagles to the west.

Bandits kept coming at each person and had to be cut down. Dorothea wasn't exactly keen with such while others like Lorenz and Ferdinand said it was their duty as nobles.

"Selkie!!" Velouria yelled to her classmate and the girl nodded, both took strange colored stones from their pockets.

"Not yet!!" Chris yelled out to them and the girls nodded.

Dimitri's eyes went wide as he watched Blanca commanding Hessian to rip apart the archers that were hiding in the buildings. He made a mental note to ask Arisa where he could acquire similar armor for his friend.

"Hyaa!!" The sickening sound of a skull crushed by a hammer was heard, a drop of blood fell on Lestia's cheek, as she looked over to her brother.

"This never gets easier...." she snarled as he spun his lance and slashed at a bandit mage.

"I know they are just thieves....but like you said...it never gets easier for us.." Dimitri muttered and turned, only to see a mace fly straight at Lysithea.

"LYSITHEA!!!" Annette and the mace struck the girl in the back.

Then he felt it. A spike in magic and he quickly turned to see the Professor's eyes wide with horror. Time began to turn back once more, the scene replaying before her eyes again.

"LYSITHEA!!" Annette screamed again and the white hair girl turned, the mace on the verge of getting lodge ok her back again but it was shattered on impact in midair by iron gauntlets.

"Watch you back Little Lady!!" Balthus said as the two stood back to back along with Annette.

"I'm not able to get close and my magic is running low!!" Annette said as she used a bit of healing magic to heal Felix from afar.

"Concentrate your faith magic into your fist!!! It uses a low amount of energy, then send that magic flying!!" Balthus said as his iron gauntlets began to glow and the magic from them was released, almost like a wind attack, it struck down a bandit.

The girls looked at each other than nodded, closing their eyes to concentrate then Annette unleashed her war cry as she unleashed her magic, taking down two archers.

"I did it!!" She said happily.

For Dimitri, it felt like he had seen the scene before for some reason. He shook his head and focused on the battle, then saw Felix cut down another mage, a clear frown on the Fradarius face because he wanted a better challenge. Yet his eyes were focused on his Professor, who moved with grace as she jumped upside down in the air, and fired multiple arrows, sticking down the bandit that nearly stabbed Sadi.

"Sadi are you alright?!" Dedue yelled as his axe cut down his enemy.

"Brgh....." Sadi covered her mouth, trying not to vomit nor look at the woman she just killed, "I hate this..." she choked out.

Over on the black Eagles side, bandits yelled in agony as Hubert used _Swarm Z_, black like insects began to surround the bandits and eat them away.

"I shall clean this up for you Lady Edelgard!!" He said and the girl nodded as she threw her mace like a boomerang at a brigand, slicing the head off clean then it flew back to her, she caught it quickly.

"Ugh...so much blood....I'm going to be sick...." Linhardt gagged as he was healing Forrest.

"Only a few more!!" Alexandra yelled as she used her lance, thrusting it right into the chest of a female mage.

"Ferdinand on your right!!" Hanneman yelled and the boy turned, only to be thrown like some ragged doll away.

He froze. Fear filled his body as his eyes landed on the horrific creature. Flashbacks of the fire 4 years ago, the terrifying screams of the beast. The demonic red eyes. Fear began to consume him. The demonic beast had not made a single sound, but it was too late, its claw slammed him away, his body collided with a ruined building, it was an instant kill. The screams of many were enough to make Arisa use Time Pulse again, Dimitri feeling that spike of magic once more. This time, the scene replayed, she warped herself in front of Ferdinand, barely on time and pushed him back, she roared furiously as she brought down her rapier at the claws of the beast. It roared furiously at her.

"AMMMMIIIRRRR!!" Arisa screamed loudly and the said woman appeared above the demonic beast with MjoInir, held by both hands.

"COMBAT ART: STORMBREAKER!!" Amir roared as black lighting surrounded her, her Crest burned brightly in the sky for all to see as she brought down the hammer violently, with every intent to kill the Demonic beast, "RRRAAHHHH!!"

The beast roared in agony as the hammer contacted it, Arisa quickly picked up Ferdinand bridal style, and jumped to the other side, the rubber band holding her hair up came undone, but he did not care. It was hideous for all as the eyes of the beast exploded its body scorched, the scent of rotting flesh was horrible. Amir was quickly caught by Skylar in the air, the woman panted as she looked over to her friend, who nodded.

"Are you alright?" Arisa said to him as she helped him up, he was shaking.

"Y-Yes....I'll be alright." He gave her a shaky smile.

"No, you're not okay." She told him to his face and thankfully Marianne was the closest, "Watch him." She said and the blue haired girl nodded as they saw her run towards the bridge.

"Argh!!" Claude, Edelgard, Lestia and Dimitri had Kotas surrounded as Arisa started running towards them

"Not again.....I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU SNOT NOSED BRATS AGAIN!!" He roared as he took out the Crest stone from his pocket.

"No...no!! Stop!!" Arisa yelled time slowed down before everyone's eyes, Kotas rammed the Crest stone to his left shoulder, the burst of green glow, it felt like she was watching the scene of Miklan being turned into a demonic Beast.

The malicious power of the Crest stone crawled out like octopus hands and began to devour Kotas alive. He screamed in pure horror and agony as his body began to transform.

"What the hell?!" Claude yelled as even Edelgard could barely process what she was seeing.

She never gave Kotas a Crest stone. That was for sure a fact. It must have been Thales or Solon that met with him after she had left. Chris could see that Edelgard honestly had no idea how Kotas obtained something so dangerous, and quickly sent the message to his sister. Everyone stared in horror at the once human was now a beast. It roared furiously; its roar shook the ground to its core. It looked like the typical Demonic Beast, yet its claws were like hawks. The house leaders began to back away as Arisa had no choice now but to use her relic. Not the sword but she took out the one Emily gifted her 4 years go and quickly put it on. She named it _Nuada's Grief_ because the color of blue air would release when she used it. Her strength seemed to be amplified as she ran towards what was once Kotas, her rapier she trusted at its leg, slashing at its ligaments.

"MANUELA NOW!!" Arisa roared and the woman nodded.

"FIRE NOW!!" The older woman yelled as she put her hands together, her battalion made it rain fire down at tur Beast.

"TIME TO TAKE IT DOWN!!" Selkie and Velouria yell as the stones they had glowed, their bodies transforming.

Selkie transformed to a beautiful golden furred fox, red peaks. Velouria transformed into a huge wolf with a buffed body, the two females roared at the beast and everyone was completely shocked witnessing firsthand the transformations of the Kitsune and Wolfskin clan members.

"Wrestle him Velouria!!" Arisa yelled and the girl charged at the beast, the two locked, “Dimitri, Lestia!! Aimed for the right back leg!!! Claude and Edelgard, left back leg! Magic and Archers users aim above but be careful not to hit us!! Sword users forward!!" She ordered.

Alexandra charged forward and jumped up, her hand went back as she threw her lance like if it was a javelin at the beast, it roared, it pierced threw its left eye. Selkie used her tail to whip lash it, creating a gash on its skin. Chris jumped down from the sky and managed to stab his sword into its shoulder blade and twisted it to cause more damage.

"On your left Leonie!!" It was worse that there were still bandits but only a couple ten left that were taken care of quickly, Leonie twisted her body as she spun her lance, a move that Alexandra taught her 4 years ago, then trusted it right at the pulsing stone in the center of the chest of the beast.

"FORMATION!!! CURVE SHOTS!!! BERINIE, NOIRE, ASHE, AND IGNATZ!!" Arisa yelled, "CLAUDE!!! CURVE SHOT AT CENTER OF ITS FACE!!" The ones she called all crouched down and unleashed power shots of arrows at the monster.

"MAGIC USERS!!! FORMATION!!! THUNDER!!" Amir yelled as the magic user's, Dorothea, Linhardt, Silque, Mercedes, Annette, Lysithea, Hanneman, Manuela, Sadi, Hubert, Forest, Marianne and Boey, began chanting together, the clouds began to form to a dark gray, the pillar of thunder crashed down at the beast, scorching it but it was still moving.

"SWORDS!!! FORMATION: SUNDER!!" Chris yelled as he jumped back to dodge the claws.

Felix, Ingrid, Ferdinand, Henry and Siegbert roared loudly as bent down then brought up their swords, cutting deep into the flesh.

"LANCE, BRAWLERS AND AXE USERS!!! COMBAT ARTS TEMPEST LANCE, DRAINING BLOW AND SMASH!!" ARISA as she grabbed a lance from one of the corpses and began charging it with energy.

Edelgard, Dimitri, Sylvain, Hilda, Lorenz, Leonie, Raphael, Caspar, Dominic, Dwyer, Balthus and Lestia all roared as they unleashed their attacks at the beast, it roared at it was close to death, it began to thrash around, Velouria was sent flying but was thankfully caught on time. Arisa screamed as she and the group charged forward, landing the killing blow but....

"LESTIA!!" The prince's eyes went wide as he saw the giant claws come for his sister.

As the giant claws came her way, right when she was on the verge of getting slashed in half, she was pushed out of the way by Arisa, the princess's went wide as she saw her dear Professor cut to pieces.

Or so that would've been the case if Arisa had not used Time Pulse. The scene once more replayed and Arisa managed to push her back but the claws managed to slashed the front of her uniform, ripping the clothing open, thankfully it only ripped it open in the center but still, it was enough for her chest scar to be seen. The beast roared one last time as it dropped dead to the group, the rain began to fall hard. Its corpse began to turn to ashes, the only thing left was Kotas's mutilated body and a Crest stone that shattered. Arisa panted hard as the bruise was now forming on her chest from using a time pulse. It's been a couple years since she was last used it, so it was natural it was going to take a toll on her. She began to stagger and was quickly caught by Dimitri's back.

"Arisa are you alright?!" He said and she nodded, "Hold on, I'll carry you." She shook her head to protest but one look from him made her freeze, "You are unwell and need rest." He said in a matter of fact stone that he would use on her when they were kids, because she would lock herself in her room studying, and at times would overdo it.

"Haha....you win Dimitri...." she chuckled a bit but honestly, she could feel his heart pounding rapidly since her chest was directly on his back.

Well not directly since he is wearing his jacket but still. Should she tease him? Would it be wrong for her to flirt just a tad bit? Actually, it would. She could just feel Sothis face palming in the back of her mind.

"He'll be legal soon!!! It doesn't hurt to make a move!!! This boy has been basically brought to you on a silver platter!!" And Arisa sent her a mental glare.

He began to walk with her arms wrap around his neck, the prince walked towards the others that began gathering.

"Puurrrr!!" Skylar purred as he his chin was scratched by Chris, and the said man looked over to see his sister getting carried by the prince.

"Damn punk." Chris chuckled as he saw Alexandra helping Claude since his leg was injured and Amir was helping Lestia.

He saw Edelgard limping and had Skylar run to her, swoop her onto his back. It was a cute yelp the princess let go as she sent a glare at the griffon, who just purred at her.

"Hey, he likes you." He said as Skylar walked up to him, yet the princess just glared, " Aw, come on Edie, still angry after the swimming lesson?" He teased, "By the way, you're not escaping my lessons. You're going to learn how to swim. It'll be beneficial." He said and could feel Hubert's murderous glare.

"I hate you." Edelgard said and he just smiled.

"Yeah I love you too El." He said and her eyes went wide.

"What did you just call me......?" She said slowly.

"Nice way if screwing up." Heather said in his mind and he quickly recovered.

"I called you Edie. A show, we--------!!"

"Brughhh!!!"

"Professor!!!" Dimitri yelled horrified as she vomited blood on his clothing, and quickly set her down.

Manuela ran to her along with Silque and Marianne, the fours eyes went wide as they saw the purple bruise on her chest. Chris quickly ran and knelt, asking the question only the two understood.

"How many times did you use it?!" He said to her and she raised her hand, 3 fingers up yet she smiled.

"I used it....3 times. I haven't used it in 4 years...." she chuckled as the women were using a healing spell on her.

"Well whatever the hell spell you use, is this result of it?! Well?!" Manuela sounded like a mother scolding her child.

"Yes. This is the result. I throw up blood and my body get drained." Arisa rolled her eyes, "What? This is normal." She said.

"IT IS NOT NORMAL!!" The 5 yelled at her as Chris' face palms along with Dimitri.

"Dimitri, be a dear and carry her." Manuela said and he nodded.

"Nearly forgot." He said and took off his cape, warping around her chest to cover her.

"My brother!!! So bold that you dressed her!!" Lestia yelled out and that's when the prince released what he just did.

"I-I am so sorry!!! I did not mean---I swear!!! " he shook his hands frantically at her.

"Relax Dimitri. Seriously." She slightly huffed at him, "I would have done the same if it was you, Edelgard, Claude or anyone else was hurt. It's alright." She patted his head a bit, "But seriously....I need to...sleep....." she sighs, as she was helped back up yet....

"I sense something." Sothis said and Arisa nodded.

"Hanneman and Manuela." She spoke and the two Professors turned to her, "Keep on eyes on the kids. Alexandra and I....sensed something." She said and Professor Hanneman gave them a thumbs up because he knew they must have found something.

**[----------] **

"This place......sigh.....Sothis....your memories....this used to be filled with so much peace." Arisa muttered as she hugged Dimitri's coat close to her.

"The memories are fuzzy, but.....we...no...Cirina once called this place home." Alexandra muttered as the two females looked around.

Ancient like buildings that were a bit like Ancient Roman ones. The one that were broken and fallen, had ancient scriptures that were like English. As a matter of fact, Chris did tell her that the language of Fodlan that appeared in the magic circles was English, a little like medieval scriptures while that of the Agarthans was Russian. It was honestly fascinating. She spotted a few broken gardens, a decimated stone statue that was mostly likely modeled after one of the Nabetean children. The greenery here seemed to be fresher and more alive also as if they were welcoming them home.

"As I can recall, this is your first time here. For both of you." Sothis said as she manifested herself along with Cirina, who looked to be on the brink of tears.

"Even if your hearts are in us, to us, this all looks familiar." Alexandra muttered as they two kept walking deeper into the ruins.

They could hear whispers of sorrow, images of children running through them on the very paths they walked, laughing and cheering.

"Very..very odd....somehow....I can feel my memories stirring...." Sothis muttered.

"Let us keep walking.....I think you need to see this." Alexandra muttered as they continued.

The rain seemed to only add a solemn effect to the place as they walked, the two females used at spell to illuminate the place.

"I must admit, I am unsure. A rarity from me. However, beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I cannot remember anything about this place. It saddens me. A great dept of emotions is tried to this sense of familiarity. Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between....If I was somehow here....I wonder what took place. Cirina, could you tell me now, after all these years?" Sothis turned to the pale woman, who only looked as if she was trying to hold back her tears as they continued.

"This....place....was once our home....." Cirina choked out as she stopped, "Sothis and Arisa, you two continue ahead......Alexandra and I will go a different path. She said.

"Alright....I'll go. But I swear if you do something, I swear I will have Elder Bara seal me away." Alexandra huffed as they went the opposite direction.

"I swear that child. Even if this place I once called home, just what won't she tell me. Arisa, you have some idea, do you?" Sothis said as the two continued.

"I do. But remember, if I tell you, there is a chance that the flow of time could be corrupted, and we don't need chains on us." Arisa and Sothis pouted to her.

"_Just like a body is spilt, there is a good chance that may have been the case with Sothis corpse._" Her brother's voice ran in her mind as they walked through a path that led to building.

The stone was crumbling, yet thankfully it was still stable enough that she could go in.

_"The Sword of the Creator was most likely created using the spine. And I mean when Sothis would turn into her dragon form. All the Relics looked like they came from a different body part. Aymr looks like it was created from a jaw. The Aegis Shield from the skull of a dragon, well the top part._" His words echoed in her mind as she climbed up the stairs.

Inside was like a stone version of a home, vines covered the walls, ancient like images on it. Yet, images passed through her eyes as she continued to walk. A pale colored woman being chased by her beloved, who caught her and spun her around. Two young boys arguing with each other. A woman holding an infant in her arms as the child giggled. An old man who smiled fondly. She passed by an empty room, and she could see a man sitting at his desk, surrounded by scrolls, a little girl speaking to him about fish and the sea.

"_The Rafail Gem and the relic Emily gave you. The Gem could have been made from the heart of Nabetean. The relic Emily gave you looks like it was made from a hand. Failnaught, created the ligaments and tibia. You get what I mean. Then what about the rest of Sothis? We possess the spine but what if other parts of her body were made into Relics? Or....sadly whatever was left of it."_ Chris said as she continued deeper and she was unaware, she was being followed.

**[-----]**

"Where are we going Cirina?" Alexandra said as they made their way through the old ruins.

Cirina was silent as they walked yet images of people walking through this place played before her eyes. She could see those of wolf skins playing with children, little girls singing and dancing yet, she could not see their faces at all.

"We've arrived." Cirina said and before them, was a huge stone tablet, covered in vines, but blue flowers grew on them.

Now that Alexandra had a better look, she noticed there were wisteria flower trees, as well as bushes of blue roses. White lilies grew around the place, yet when she took a closer look at the stone tablet, names were engraved onto them in the Fodlan language.

"Before I went to the war," Cirina finally let her tears fall, "I came back to this place.....my home.... I created this...to remember everyone. The names of everyone who were killed by Nemesis and the 10 Elites.....I made sure to engrave them here. To never forget them. My mother....died protecting me....my father died fighting against Gautier.....gasp..hic.." she wept loudly as she placed her hand on the stone tablet.

"There is never a day...I stop thinking of my family!!! Serios blames me for their deaths...

She kept saying it was my fault that our people were killed. That Sothis was murdered in cold blood. I was half breed. I am the daughter of a Nabetean man and Agarthan woman." She wept as she touched the flower buds that had yet to bloom, the flower began to emerge from them.

"Mom...dad....I'm home.....I missed you." Cirina smiled sadly as she wiped her tears.

"Cirina...." Alexandra muttered softly.

"Other than visiting my family.....we're here something else." The pale woman motioned her to come closer, and had her place her hand on the stone, yet it went through.

Alexandra began to pull out some type of book. Confusion filled her face when she studied. The symbol of Aubin was on, yet at the center of the cover, there was no Crest stone. The book had a similar look like the Heroes’ Relics, yet it felt lighter, but was still a decently thick size.

"That book...was made from the ashes of my mother and the remaining bones of my father." Cirina muttered and Alexandra looked at her completely horrified, "This Grimoire was used by your ancestor Ui. After my death, she returned to place the book here. Now, it's time it finds a new owner." She said.

"I'm assuming my necklace is their key?" Alexandra sighs as Cirina nodded, "What is it called?" She asked.

"_Book of Chengjing_." Cirina smiled softly as the two looked at the book.

Unknown to both, someone crept to them from behind, not a single sound was made as the person was now right by Alexandra's ear and smirked.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Alexandra screeched so loud, she ended up throwing in the air the book, "No, no, no!!" She yelled and the book was caught, but not by her.

"So," with a smirk on his face, the rain still falling hard, the two soaked to their bones, Claude lightly waved the book, clearly enjoying the situation, " sneaking off huh? Really Alex, quite the discovery you made." He said and Alexandra let go a sigh of sigh.

"Wait....did you follow me? No, are you stalking me?" She said and he looked at her offended.

"Why would I stock you?! You wound me Alexandra!!" Claude said and the woman tried to take the book from his hands, but he only held it up high in the air with a smirk, "Nuh! I got a lot of questions regarding this." He kept high enough for her to struggle to reach it.

That was until the woman pulled down his face to her bosom and snatched the book out of his hands. She wasn't embarrassed and she did not care, because she had a victorious smirk on her face as she saw his face with a shade of red.

"I win. But seriously, let's go." She said and the two saw Edelgard jogging their way.

"Found you two!!! Claude, how dare you leave me behind?!" Edelgard growled while Claude laughed.

"No worries princess!! Did....Dimitri and Lestia come with you?" He said.

"What? Wait, I thought Dimitri was with you? Lestia stayed behind with the rest of the class!!" Edelgard said and Alexandra quickly put the book in her purse.

"We need to find him!!! Arisa also!!" She said and the 3 quickly ran to find the Professor and the prince.

**[----------]**

"This place....." Arisa muttered as she looked around the giant room, a stone coffin in the center yet it's top was missing, "Sothis....I saw this in my dreams a few years ago." She said as she held Dimitri's cloak close to her, despite her being soaked to the bone.

There was still water seeping in thanks to the broken holes on the stone roof yet an empty space up high, must have been a window long time ago, letting the moon's rays show through.

"Something is here." Sothis said as the two looked over to the coffin and nodded.

Slowly they approached, the dagger she carried unsheathe, ready to strike if anything dared attack her. Arisa began to look over, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she looked over both females let go a sigh of relief to see nothing nor a body was in there. Yet, the two still sensed something. Arisa bent down and touched the floor; she could feel a bit of wind coming from the edge. She decided to do a little bit of testing and sent magic to it. The Crest of Flames appeared above her and nearly fell into the hole that opened if it wasn't for a pair of arms that wrapped around and pulled her back.

"Arisa, are you alright?!" She looked up surprised to see it was Dimitri and Sothis was giving her a look with a smirk.

"He followed you." She snickered and she sent her a glare.

"Why did you follow me Dimitri? I thought I told Manuela and Hanneman to keep an eye on you kids!!" She said as he shook his head.

"Arisa please." He narrowed his eyes, "With the record you have of passing out in the strangest places as well as entering in deep slumbers for many days, I believe at this point I have earned the title of _Watcher (Babysitter)_. To make sure you do not pass out again." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright Alright. Also, I told you to call me Professor!! Not Arisa!!! Also, could you please let go of me?" She said he had his arms wrapped around her waist, tightly.

"Right....I am sorry about that." He said as he let go of her, "But you cannot possibly be thinking of heading down there?! What if there are more demonic beasts? We are still recovering and......what we witnessed...." his voice became a whisper at the mention of Kotas's transformation.

She smiled sadly to him and patted his head, like always did when they were younger.

"Dima..." his heart fluttered at the nickname she would call him when they were children, "Everything will be alright. Have some faith in me. Now let's go. Watch my back. I'll watch yours. Like the old days." She smiled at him warmly.

He let go of a sigh and chuckled a bit, giving her a warm smile as he fixed a strand of her hair behind her.

"You've always been like that." He said to her and Arisa nodded to him then turned.

"Let's go." She said and he nodded

Down the ancient stairs they began to descend. The scent of rain filled the air as Dimitri managed to grab an unlit torch and Arisa lit it because she knew he was a terrible magic user. At least he got some basic healing magic down. Down they kept going and she used wind magic to dry the two, but she began groaning loudly when her hair became a frizzy mess. Dimitri could not help but laugh a bit at her situation and the woman sent him a glare. Her ears perked up a bit as the two heard running water, their steps came to a halt as their eyes went wide at the beautiful sight. Crystal clear water that had emerald green glow to it. The symbol of the Crest of Flames in the center. The two walked down, the water was ankle deep, yet Arisa continued a bit head. Something was calling to her and Sothis.

"Where are you?" She spoke out loud.

"Arisa, is everything alright?" Dimitri said.

No way was he going to stop calling her by her first name, only when it was the two of them, he would address her that way. She could hear whispers, almost voices. No, these whispers also seem to.....be human voices. She walked head, a bit too fast for Dimitri's case but....a blur of what seemed like gold was barely caught by her eyes. It went straight at Dimitri and she pushed him away. His eyes went wide, as he witnessed something go right through her chest, inside her.

"Arisa!!" He yelled as her eyes went blank, she began to fall back to the water, the woman was out cold.

"Dimitri!!!"

"Professor!!"

The prince turned and heard footsteps running down the stairs, the two other house leaders along with Alexandra arrived, their faces filled with worry as they saw the Professor was out cold.

"What happened?!" Alexandra yelled as they ran up to him.

Cirina looked around and felt her spine shiver, not liking this place. Not even she knew about it.

"We need to leave. Something doesn't want us here." Cirina said to her.

"Do you all feel that.... something......" Edelgard did not get to finish because a sudden roar filled the place.

Nope, nope!! Dimitri quickly scooped up the professor all of them bolted for their lives, poor Alexandra screaming for her life. Whatever it was, none of them wanted to come back. Ever.

[----]

**\- One Day Later - **

** _\- Dream -_ **

** **

** _"In time flows_ **

** _See the glow_ **

** _Of flames ever glowing bright_ **

** **

** _On the swift, rivers drift_ **

** _Broken memories align _ **

** **

** _Daylights pass, through colored glass_ **

_"Mother!!! Noa did it again!!! One of her experiments failed again and exploded!!" _

_Emerald colored eyes looked back to a young man with darker than green hair, tied up in a high ponytail, dressed in a dark black toga, with a red sash wrapped around his waist, wearing shoes made of straw, and mint colored eyes as he looked quite annoyed. She smiled softly and chuckled as she turned to him the scenery of her home she watched over. Her long emerald green hair touched the ground as she made her way to him, her bangs just stopped a bit below her eyebrows. Her elongated ears made her have a majestic aura as well as the flower crown of white lilies she wore. Her pure white long dress with gold stitches and patterns, the dress sleeves were a bit puffed out as well as a hood she did not wear. The man was grumbling as she now stood a few feet in front of him and chuckled._

_"Now, Leraje," she chuckled, "what did Noa, her apprentice and Zuna do this time? Surely you spoke with them correctly?" She said._

_"I did mother.....for the 20th time!! Please speak with her because my words nor Cichol's are getting through to her. I need my peace and quiet for my research!!" Leraje said as she chuckled once more._

_"Very well. I shall speak with her now. Honestly, you and she may be twins but quite the opposite the two of you are." She chuckled. _

_Down the stairs the two began to descend, she was greeted many times by her children, young and old. Some of the fae loved to fly through the village, she could not help but laugh as she saw her son Macuil get run over by a herd of wooly bugs. His wife, Melody, giggled as she was nuzzled by a few of them. She and Leraje continued to walk till they reached a cottage near the forest, the scent of smoke hit her nostrils and she let go of a sigh as the two walked past the cottage and to the forest. The lush green was seen around till they could hear water splashing and, the sound of two little girls singing. _

** _"Fishy fishy!! Swim free free!! _ **

** _Oh fish fish, how tasty can you be!! _ **

** _Sweet and delectable, tasty for my tummy_ **

** _splash! splash!! you swim freely!! _ **

** **

** _The itsy-bitsy spider_ **

** _Climbed up the water spout_ **

** _Down came the rain_ **

** _And washed the spider out_ **

_She could not help but smile fondly as she saw Cethleann and Cirina singing joyfully as Erik's sister Zuna and Noa's apprentice, Zafia lightly waved their hands to the little girls that sung happily, and their songs turned to squeals of joy as a fish made of wind was created by Cethleen's song and a spider made of ice was made by Cirina's. _

_"We did it!! We did it!!" The girls cheered while Zuna and Zafia nodded in approval._

_"My theory was right!!! Songs and Magic can work together!!" Zuna said as Zafia shook her head._

_"Thou ought to learn to be patient. They're so stubborn like the bulls of the herds." Zafia said in a strange speech pattern. _

_" Good Afternoon all." She spoke and the two adults quickly turned to her in shock and horror as they saw Leraje with a smirk._

_"Lady Sothis!!" The two females screeched and quickly bowed to her._

_"Granny!!" Cethleann and Cirina ran up to her and each time Sothis felt she was punched in the gut being called "Granny". _

_She wasn't that old......_

_"Guess what?!!? Mama was teaching us a new type of magic she discovered!! She calls it Lost Song!" Cirina giggled as she was picked up by her mother._

_" Where is Noa?" Sothis asked and the two females pointed west._

_"She went to put out the fire as well as regrow the plants." Zafai said as horror befell Lejare._

_"MY WISTERIA GARDEN!!!" He yelled loudly and pulled his hair._

_"Uncle uncle!!" Cethleann grins as she was picked up by Sothis, "Do not worry!!! Aunty Noa is the Bloom Dragon after all!!! She'll make the flowers bloom in no time!!" She giggled. _

_Lejare felt like he lost 1000 years of his life. _

** _[------]_ **

_"Noa you seriously need to stop!! How many explosions have happened this week?!" Lejare said as he stormed into her library that was much deeper in the forest. _

_"No yelling in the library." She whispered hissed at him as she was floating up at one of the shelves to organize the scrolls, "For the record. Only the one today. Honestly, no need to get so worked up about it. I fixed your garden as well as planted a couple of my own flowers." Noa said as she floated back down._

_"Noa that's not the point." Leraje said as he shook his head, "What I'm saying is why are you still researching human cultures?! As well as Agarthan technology and magic. Also, what did Cirina mean by "**New magic**"?" He said to her as he followed._

_Noa let go of a sigh as she reached the fountain in the center, as she sat down on the edge of it._

_"Because humans are fascinating!! They possess a will we Nabateans do not!! Their cultures, the gods many worships. The ancient clans they have coexisted with for many years. The languages. Their literature. Music!!! Does it truly not fascinate you?! We are immortal but they are not!! Death will come to them quickly, yet their stories continue to live on till the ends of time. They yearn for knowledge. To evolve. To grow. Yes, I understand if they are left alone war could happen again, but our roles should not be ruling over them!! It should be guiding!!" Noa said as she referred to the amount of power their mother used to restore the land of Fodlan._

_"That type of thinking will get you killed." He bluntly said to her._

_"Oh, and what?!" Noa stood up as she looked up to him, "Mother taught us that we should guide humans!! That is why she had many of our brothers and sisters scatter throughout the land to help the humans affected by this feud between the Agarthans and us. Yet look at the bloody land of the north that is close to Sreng!!! **Our brother who rules that land is fucken tyrant!!!**" She hissed, "We do not need him to be compared to the other dragon gods known as** Duma, the ones the different lands worship!**!! I know some of you still hate humans and I know my way of thinking can get me killed even banished. But our roles as the 4th oldest of the Children of Progenitor God is to watch over. Just like mother once did. Though she is in deep slumber, she still projects a small portion of herself to see we are doing well." Noa said as Lejare sighs._

_"Noa you're mad. I swear." Lejare said and she frowned at him._

_"I may be mad, but I am also the one that listens to logic and reason." She said and turned, "If you're just here to berate me like usual, please leave." And with that, she warped away._

_Lejare sighs as he turns to leave but not before a strange scroll caught his attention._

_He went to the shelf and took it out, opening it. _

_"Strange...." he muttered as he looked at the drawing of a weapon._

_Without missing a beat, he shoved that scroll into his bag and left. _

_20 days later, Lejare left Zanado, only to be never heard of again. _

** _\- End of Dream - _ **

"Hmmmm......." she began to stir slowly as her hand began to feel around her, the ground felt soft, a bit warm to the touch.

"Blankets...." she muttered as she slowly tried to sit up but...

"Zzzzz...."

And once more, like many years ago, she wanted to throw herself off a cliff because like many years ago, Dimitri was holding her waist, she was facing him, his face close to hers.

She could see the features on his face. Those thin eyebrows, she was mentally cursing because why were men born with the genetics of longer eyelashes than women....?, his face was a bit of a triangular frame, the scent of chamomile tea fill was faint, his golden locks were a bit of a mess, are those dark circles under his eyes?

"!!!!!!" His hold on her only tightened and thankfully she learned that spell that can make pass through things like a ghost.

"Wait. Edelgard you can't go in."

Arisa froze as she looked over to the tent doors that were a thick piece of blue cloth, she could hear Edelgard and Lestia speaking with a little bit of Claude mixed in there.

"El, do you really want to see the Professor naked?" Lestia teased.

"What?!?! How dare you say such inappropriate things!! You could have just told me that the Professor is changing her clothing!! And when did she wake up?" Edelgard said fluster and Claude could be heard laughing.

"10 minutes ago (_Arisa: That's fucken lie._)" Claude said as Edelgard sighs.

"Very well. By the way, have you seen Dimitri? Forrest said he saw him go in the tent." She said and Arisa held her breath.

"Yeah he was here for a moment to check on the Professor but that was it." Lestia answered and Arisa was getting ready to use the spell till the arms around her tightened.

She looked up and saw Dimitri looking at her with a red face, but his eyes were telling her to be silent. He slowly glanced back to the door, listening to the conversation.

"Then where is he now?" Edelgard said.

"_My~ my~ my ~_" Sothis cooed in Arisa's mind and she could tell the goddess had a fucken smirk even if she couldn't see her, "_Quite close are you now. I do wonder when the wedding is?_" She snickered.

"I saw him heading towards the river nearby." Claude said and Dimitri saw a hand sticking in through the door.

Arisa's eyes widened in complete horror when she released that tan hand was Cladue's and he was holding her camera, facing their way. While no click was heard, and she quickly hid her face in Dimitri's chest, she knew that damn thing snapped at least 4 photos.

"Sigh. Alright. I'll go see if I find him there. Professor Hanneman wanted to speak with him if he got a chance to see the Professor's crest. I swear...." Edelgard grumbled as she walked away, the two made sure their footsteps.

Unfortunately, the footsteps were cleared, Lestia looked inside and gave her wolf whistle.

"Not bad, not bad. Bold of you Dimitri to already embrace her so passionately!!! Kyyaaa!!" Lestia squealed as she hugged herself to tease the two.

Arisa out of instinct ended up slowly pushing him away and got up quickly.

"Lestia and Claude burn those pictures!" Arisa snarled and Claude answered from outside.

"No way Teach!!! Ohohohoho! Wait till Amir and Alex see this. By the way, we're keeping a copy." His cheerfully tone made her know he had a shit eating grin.

"Professor." She turned to see Dimitri was up, trying to fix his hair, but bowed to her, "I apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I...should have not held you like that. However, I am glad you are alright. You're not hurt anywhere are you. After.....whatever that thing was that attacked you." He said and now the two leaders looked in.

"Wait, something attacked you guys down there?" Claude said and Arisa turned to Lestia.

"Men out! Lestia, go get Alexandra and Amir along with Manuela." She ordered and Lestia quickly went to do just that.

A few minutes passed as the men were kicked out and the women came. Arisa had Manuela do a physical exam to make sure no strange changes happened to her while she was asleep.

"Well," Manuela said as she took off her stethoscope, "your heart sounds normal and I am not seeing any strange abnormalities. You do have a few bruises and the one you had on your chest is healing thanks to the Mercedes and Silque. But this has been bugging me for a while...." she said, "Had......you ever suffered magic shifts or have entered into a magic comatose before?" She asked as Arisa had finished changing into her usual dress and cloak but kept her hair in her high ponytail.

"I have......I suffered magic shifts, for 5 years. And have entered comatose states many times before." Arisa said and Manuela looked at her horrified.

"How in the goddess's name are you still alive?!?!" Manuela said a bit too loudly.

"Is everything alright?" Claude was about to peek in but the sight of Alexandra's boot heading his way quickly made him retract his head.

"Professor, you're a Holy magus and to think you've yet to take of yourself?!?! Woman, you need to put yourself first for once!!" Manuela said loudly and Arisa felt like running.

"Sigh....I'm sorry." Manuela sighs as she placed her hand on her forehead, chuckling dryly, "I don't have happy memories of people who have suffered magic shifts and entered those comatose states. Throughout my years as a Professor, I've seen students suffer through those phases....some have not woken up for months, even years. Others.....passed away. But seeing you still in one piece.....alive....despite the amount of scars you have.....I....sigh....look," she turned to her with her index finger up, "when we get back you will contact Emily and have her share your medical records to me." She said and Arisa was about to protest.

"**_No."_** Manuela said in a cold tone that a mother gives to their child when they were in deep trouble, "_I am not having you protest against me on this. You will do exactly what I just said when we get back._**_ End-of-discussion."_** She said and Arisa gave up.

"I have never heard Manuela so angry before." Hanneman said as everyone was near the tent, trying to hear some of the conversation.

"Shh!" Boey said and the others strain their ears.

"Alright, I will." Arisa sighs and gives her small smile, "As an apology for worrying you, do you mind if I buy you a drink? It's on me the next time we go to the tavern." She said.

"Alright. After all, I can't say no to you paying for our drinks." Manuela chuckles, "Come on, we better get dinner ready for everyone." She said and Arisa nodded.

**\- Unknown Area in the Forest: The day before -**

"Urggghhhh!!! Cough!!! Cough!!"

59 rubbed his sisters back as she threw up badly on the ground. What they witnessed yesterday was the most horrifying they have ever seen. 59 did not think the defective Crest stone would do such a thing to the human Kotas. After he watched those human children leave, the knights called The Knights of Serios, came to clean up the place. The bodies were cremated by mages and bishops that came; they gave a few prayers for the souls to find salvation with the goddess. 60 coughed and then wiped her mouth, gasping her air, barely able to choke out her word.

"W-What.........L-Lady....Kronya.....never mentioned the Crest stones....do that!!! What....just....are humans supposed to turn into such a beast?!" 60 said as she helped up by 59.

"Surprise. I am as surprised as you 60. Not even I knew about it." He said as he handed her his canteen of water.

"And none of you should have ever known."

The two siblings froze and slowly, against every fiber in their bodies, turned their heads towards the mist in the trees. Slowly footsteps walked through the mist with an eerie click of heels, the owner of them hummed happily as they were out of the mist. A woman with short orange colored hair, the bangs that covered her left eye, pale blue skin with a small black tear under her right eye that was the color of red. She wore a strange fitted version of the Assassin uniform that exposed her skin a lot. Yet behind her were three strange jagged blades that she could control with ease.

"Lady Kronya!!" The twin said and instantly knelt, their heads down.

"Good to see you two bow. Ah!! Subject 1460, my little pet, escaping to places you shouldn't be going now huh? Atta girl!! In no time you'll make a fine Assassin!!" Kronya said then looked over to 50, "Subject 1459, didn't Solon say to not stay behind in Zanado to watch the bandits?" She hummed happily.

"Yes. Confirm, Master Solon said that...." 59 muttered.

"Look, I'm not Solon so I'll say this. If you both tell what went down at Zanado, I'll only let this one slip. Once." Kronya said.

"Alright." 60 said, "We have confirmed that the Flame Emperor is beginning to make his first movements as well as the signal that the Fell Star is alive. Unfortunately, we were not able to confirm who the vessel is but.....two new Relics have been discovered." She said.

"Wait what?" Kronya said as the smile she had instantly disappeared.

"Positive." 59 said, "The Book of Chengjing was found as well as the unknown relics made by the Nabatean, Lejare." He said and Kronya growled.

"Dammit. Both of you!" She said and the two flinched, "Keep an eye on the church from the distance. The fact that the Book of Chengjing and that damn relic has fallen in their hands is already a blow to us. Thankfully Solon almost had the location of the two other relics of the warriors that served Cirina." She snarled.

"Lady Kronya, we actually have more news." 60 said.

"Hoooooo? And what is it? Spill it" she said.

"Sandana is making her way back to the Church. Shall we intercept her?" 59 said and Kronya shook her head.

"Nope. Leave her. She'll get herself killed by Serios soon. For now," she threw 59 a pouch, "1459, headed to the Empire and informed the Flame Emperor regarding the relics. As for you 1460, you and I will be returning to our killings. Let's go!!" And with that, Kronya ran back the mist.

The two siblings let go of sighs of relief as they stood back up and turned to each other.

"Will you be alright?" 59 asked 60 and she nodded.

"No worried 59!!! I'm strong as a steel axe and flexible like a jellyfish!! The next time we meet, I'll take you to try human food!!" She grinned at him, "Bye Bye!!" She said and disappeared to the mist.

At times, 59 wonders why he was even born. It was a strange feeling that he did not know about whenever he saw his sister leave to work with Lady Kronya. The unknown emotions, were they the emotions humans felt?

"Enough 59." He lightly clapped his cheeks, "Do not compare yourself to the Beast of the Land. You are Agarthan. Remember." He said as he looked over to a puddle of water, his reflection showing yet.....

Only a single eye was seen from his hood. The color of pale gray that faded to green. His pupil had the symbol of a crest.

_"You're Agarthan. Not human. Remember."_

**Chapter 40: Memory's Whisper: Part 2: Zanado: End **

**[-----------]**

** **

** _I welcome you all to my Zanado chapter that ended with mysterious memories and such. We had the introduction of a few new characters. As well as using a bit of the lore that was revealed during the Japanese Nintendo interview. Link to that translation is on my Tumblr page._ **

** **

** _The twins. I had them planned since December last year. They do play a significant role. For now, it is a small one and eventually they will appear more and more. Next, we finally have a name for Cirina's mother and one of the four apostles. Saint Noa, for this story, was the name that Emily said for Zafai to use should she ever be killed, for her bloodline to live on along with their knowledge. Fun fact, House Zoltras was founded by Saint Noa/Zafai's descendants. A few Family members left House Nuvelle and settled in the Kingdom and did help find it. More information on that will be revealed in the future._ **

** **

** _Lejare. His role will not be revealed yet, but there is a small clue at what happened to Arisa, to be more precise, what went inside of her. Also, more of him will be revealed in the future. And yes, he is named after one of the demons from The Lesser Key of Solomon. Funny enough, the list of the demons was like this._ **

** **

** _Beleth _ **

** _Sitri_ **

** _Lejare _ **

** **

** _The Next chapter will be more towards the people that were close to Alexandra when she was a child. So, her role with Ashe, Catherine, and Lord Lonato will be painful as well as start seeing strains in relationships. _ **

** **

** **

** _Oh my. Well, anyhow, we also had some Arisa and Dimitri time. Look forward to the next chapter!!_ **


	44. Chapter 41: Bloody Mist: Part 1: Report of Past

"HYAAAAHHHHH!!"

How she hated right now that storm had to come her way as she was making her way back to the monastery. The only reason she was flying at a dangerous speed was to give her final report on the matter of the rebellion Lord Lonato has caused. As much as she respects the man and has even worked with him in the past, she is not happy about innocent civilians getting involved!! The worst thing was when Lizard overheard the damn conversation going on between the leader of the Western Church and him. But she knew damn well that the Western Church is nothing but a scapegoat for whoever truly is pulling the strings.

"Pipipipipi!!" Lizard chirped frantically as her wyvern only snorted as it flew much faster than it should.

Sandy was a proud Almyran who knew the ways of flying. Let it be wyverns, pegasus, griffons, kinshi, giant vultures, or even a damn dragon if they were real, they were the experts of the skies because when flying, they became one with their unit. Her disguise was undone and now her clothing was soaked to the bone, her hair flying everywhere as she hurried as fast as she could. She heard loud wings flapping close by and to her right, a feral grin on her lips as she saw what the creature was.

"Perfect timing!!" She laughed as her wyvern gave her a look of "_You got to be kidding me?!_" Along with Lizard, she should give him a name soon.

"Now Urt," Sandy chuckled, "You know what to do!!! Time to take the vulture!!! Hyyyaaa!!" She yelled and her wyvern roared loudly, the 3 headed straight at the vulture.

It was a fucken suicidal move and she loved every second of it.

**[--------]**

"Hey Teach. On the way, you and Alexandra seemed transfixed by the canyon." Claude said as they walked into the monastery, the other students went their separate ways along with Manuela and Hanneman. The only ones left were the four house leaders as well as the 4 friends.

"Did something happen there? We did hear you got attacked." Lestia said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"On our way there, I had a chance to observe the Red Canyon....Did any of you notice anything?" Edelgard said and Dimitri spoke.

"Now that you mention it....." He placed his hand on his chin, in his thinking mode, "There were several ruins that were more curious each time we walked deeper. Especially since considering the rest of you found us underneath one of them." Dimitri said as he looked back up to them.

"Not only that," Lestia said, "The architecture style didn't match any of the ones of our nations. Not even Fodlan....Duscur...even Sreng...." she muttered as she took her journal and looked at a few pages.

"To us, it looked familiar." Alexandra said and Claude looked over to her confused.

"Familiar.....huh. Can't say it was the same for us. Maybe it's a memory from when you were a child. Or a past life." Claude said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Chris and Arisa shared a glance then back to the leaders.

"Interesting way of seeing it." Edelgard said "However, back to ruins. The valley's civilization must have flourished and fallen in the distant past, long before the Empire was established. Who do you think lived there?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Surely the people of Fodlan lived there. Perhaps even the ancient Clans like the people of Selkie or Volouria. Even fae. After all, their stories say they have lived here in these lands before the Goddess of Fodlan arrived." Dimitri said.

"By the way, how did Zanado come to be called the Red Canyon?" Claude said.

"I can tell you that." The group turned as they saw Dwyer heading their way.

"Oh, hello Dwyer. This is rare for you to approach us. How can we help you?" Dimitri said.

"Hello your Highness. I am sorry if I may sound nosy, but I heard your conversation regarding Zanado." He said.

"You said you knew why it is called the Red Canyon. We saw nothing there red. So, care to tell us?" Claude said.

"The reason it is called the Red Canyon, is because 1000 years ago, the people that once lived there were massacred in cold blood." He said and instantly Lestia felt her stomach drop.

Edelgard frowned as Dimitri looked at him with wide eyes and Claude was not happy hearing this.

"Honestly I should not be telling you all any of this." Dwyer shook his head, "But I figured you all at least deserved to know some history of the past. Considering in a way......never mind. I do not need Seteth with an axe on my neck." He sighs, "But back to the subject, The Red Canyon is also respected by us of the Ancient Clans. The people that once lived there helped my ancestors in the past. The Hero Cirina, in memory of them, created a memorial for them. Their names were etched by hand onto a giant stone boulder. I'm guessing you saw all it?" He said.

"Claude, Edelgard and I did." Alexandra said.

"Awwww!!! You guys found an ancient graveyard!!! And you didn't invite me!! I feel betrayed!!" Lestia whines.

"I do wish I could have seen it to but we had....other problems." Dimitri said as Arisa rubbed the back of her neck.

"Anyhow, we'll continue this talk another time. Sadly, I must go to Lady Rhea and report about the mission. That sight....isn't going to leave me in a long time...." Arisa grimaced as they nodded to her.

"You kids go get washed up and rest. We'll take care of things here. I'll go with my sister to do the report. Alex and Amir, you guys go wash up. We'll see you all later today." Chris said and the two waved goodbyes as they left to the audience chambers.

Amir and Alexandra went their separate ways along with Dwyer. So, the only ones left were the House leaders.

"I say we hit the books!!" Lestia said to the three, "The fact that Dwyer just spilled to us some juicy history makes it worth!! Also let’s do it before Seteth------!!" she did not get to finish.

"Before, what exactly?"

"Eeeeeekkkk!!!" Lestia screeched and nearly fell on the floor if her brother hadn't caught her quickly, "S-Seteth!!! What a surprise!!! I thought you were in the audience chambers with Lady Rhea to hear the report." She quickly tried to cover up her words.

Even Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude were trying to do the same thing.

"Unfortunately, only Lady Rhea will be hearing those reports. Now, what was it exactly you all were going to do?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

"We were planning on meeting up together for a training session soon. The Professor wishes to teach us about the different types of battalions that are possible to be hired." Dimitri said smoothly.

"That is correct." Edelgard said, "Also, I think Anna was asking about joining the Professor." She said.

"Very well then. Do see forth all of you get some rest. Have a good day." Seteth said and left.

The four Lords felt like they just all dodge the axe that was aiming for their heads.

**\- Audience Chambers- **

"So, you all have safely disposed of those bandits. I pray their souls find salvation. But why did they target the students to begin with? Not to also mention the reports that Manuela and Hanneman gave to me. They match the both of yours as well. We must further investigate the cause of all that took place. " Rhea said as some strange look in her eyes passed.

"Lady Rhea," Arisa spoke, "I am worried with how the students took seeing that." She said and Rhea nodded.

"I understand. However, until we have learned more, I ask you and the rest of the instructors to support the students and relieve them of any unnecessary worry. But also, the students, professors and instructors are to keep what transpire in Zanado themselves." Rhea said.

"Pardon?" Chris said, "The children literally witnessed a man with a Crest Stone, turn to Demonic Beast!! How can they not talk about this? If there are other victims o----!!" Rhea raised her hand and spoke.

"People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Crest Stone and transforming into a monster. All regions of Fodlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs." Rhea said, "Please ensure that all those who accompanied you understand that as well. Do I make myself clear?" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"All she is caring about is the image of the nobles as well as her own. Unbelievable!!" Sothis grumbled and the two siblings shared a quick glance to each other.

"Sigh....alright then. But if we encounter something like this again, I cannot guarantee our silence. The people of Fodlan have the right to know at least of such danger so they can be aware of enemies. I believe you heard those rumors of an organization called _Those Who Slither in the Dark_?" Arisa said.

"Arisa what are you doing?!" Chris mentally hissed in her mind.

"Yes, I've heard of such rumors." Rhea smiled, "However it is best to not pay attention to such things. They are only rumors and have already been investigated. Such a group does not exist." She said.

"**_That's a fucken lie_**." Both siblings mentally cursed while Sothis was pulling her hair in frustration.

"The transformation of that bandit to black beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess. Punishment for someone arrogant and foolish enough to use a Crest stone even though they were unworthy and unqualified." Rhea said in a harsh and bitter tone as she held her hands together.

"Okay, we're having this conversation too damn early." Chris mentally said.

"Is that so?" Arisa said in a monotone voice, "I honestly would not be surprised if I were to become a monster in the future." She crossed her arms and Rhea looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sis, if that day were to come," Chris spoke to her, "Just like Amir and Alexandra swore to you, the three of us will cut you down. I promise. Let us hope that day never comes." He patted her head and she gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Christian. Make sure to aim for the heart. It'll be a quick death." Arisa chuckled.

Rhea's hands trembled as she watched the exchange between the siblings, she could not believe the two were so casually talking about striking the girl down. No, she will not allow it. She will not. Not after so long. She was so close, _so close...._

"Changing the subject," Rhea said and the two turned to her, "How was your time in Zanado, Professor? Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from the heaven’s, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven." She said.

"I've heard of the story before from my days in Faerghus. Honestly it was quite fascinating. Seeing the ancient ruins. As well as the memorial that was placed there to honor of the goddess and people that lived there." Arisa said.

"A memorial you say?" Rhea said, blinking a few times.

"Yes. It was in the center of.....a wisteria garden.......blue roses......white...lilies....." she muttered and suddenly felt a pounding in her head, "Near......"

"Arisa?" Chris said worried as she continued.

"Near.....a forest.....a lake nearby.....then.........wait....why do I know this?" Arisa muttered as she rubbed her forehead a bit, "Anyhow, it's a nice place. I may do some research on it in the future." She said.

"Very well. During your time here, I pray that you both come to devoting ourselves to the Teachings of Serios. (_Arisa/Chris: Hell no_)" Rhea smiled warmly at them.

With that the two left but not before they saw Seteth enter. They knew the talk was going to be about the bandits as well.

**[------] **

"I'm assuming this goddess Rhea was speaking about is me?" Sothis said as the two siblings walked down the hallways, thankfully there weren't any people around and the two could talk.

"Yeah. Even if you have no memory Sothis, we'll figure it out. Still, " he turned to Arisa, "explain to me about what happened down there. Alexandra told me that they found you and Dimitri underneath a ruin that had the symbol of the Crest of Flames. And Dimitri said that there was a blur of gold, it was originally aiming for him, but you pushed him out of the way, and....were hit." He said.

"I don't know. I don't feel any different nor were any changes in my body. But that blur of gold. I felt like something went right through my chest, and it looked like it went inside me." She explained to him.

"I do not feel any different either. Other than the strange visions I know you are seeing, that is about it." Sothis said as they two turned to the library doors and opened them.

Inside were the usual shelves and books and such but was surprising was seeing a familiar tone of light purple hair there. As well as poor Bernadetta trying not to screech or else she would be receiving one of Tomas's glares. Honestly, for being in the disguise of an old man, his glares were a bit intimidating.

"Hey, Bernadetta!! Clearly, you're a tricky one. Always trying to hide when I'm around." Yuri said with a frown on his face as the poor girl was as pale as a ghost.

"Uuuuhhh!!! S-sorry! Please forgive me!" Bernadetta bowed to him.

"Let's just watch." Chris said, clearly liking the show and pulled his sister away to a great hiding spot and used some magic to hide their presence completely.

Right when Yuri was about to speak again....

"Oh no. It's Felix. He's coming right at me!!" Bernadetta mentally screamed and tried to stay very still.

"Sigh....." Felix sighed, clearly annoyed and Yuri raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh shit. Now this is going to be good." Arisa thought and was smirking.

"........" Bernadetta was silent.

"Ahem. Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Felix said and Yuri shook his head.

"Not really." Yuri said.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!! I swear! Unless I'm offending you both by just standing here?!" She intertwined her hands together like if she was praying.

"What? No. Here. I believe this is yours." Felix sighs as he lifts his hand, in it was a purple satchel with a teddy bear stitching design on it.

"Oh, it's your satchel. He's just returning it to you." Yuri chuckled as the girl's eyes went wide at it.

"Wait, where did you get that?!" Bernadetta squeaked and Yuri face palms.

"Stop asking questions and just take it." Felix said, clearly annoyed.

"No!! It's a trap, it's a trap!!" And Bernadetta ran out of the library.

"Why are you acting like this?" Felix grumbles as he begins to walk after her.

"Don't worry. This is just how she is." Yuri sighs as he decided to follow him also.

"And you are?" Felix said, with narrowed eyes.

"Right, right. Names Yuri. Also, the reason I came along was because the last time she ended up running right into the wall." Yuri sighs and the two males left.

Once gone, the two siblings come out and then the next thing they know, they hear Bernadetta's screaming, a sword crashing on the floor and Yuri laughing hard at what he just witnessed.

"Oh, that was priceless!!! Hahah!!"

"Shut up!!"

"Well, that was quite a show." The two turned to see Tomas (_Solon_) walking towards them, a soft smile on his face, "Bernadetta often comes to read a few books that have been hidden for the female audience. Of course, Seteth would not approve of them but that's why Xina is here." He chuckled.

"Good morning Tomas." Chris said, "I'm assuming everything is going well. Considering...Alexandra's bad habit of not putting the books back?" He said.

"I swear that girl!!! But I cannot blame her. I'm honestly impressed by how well she has learned the political system of the 3 nations and Garreg Mach. She will make a fine politician one day." Tomas smiled fondly as he remembered Alexandra writing down notes.

Chris coughed as Arisa nodded to him.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if you can help me." She said to him, "Are there any books regarding any legends about Zanado as well as.......a man by the name of...Lejare?" She said and Tomas frowned.

"This is rare.....this is the first I have ever heard of someone desiring to research Saint Lejare. Not many speak of him, unfortunately he is not seen in the best light." He sighs.

Solon knew very well why. After all, he fought the man 995 years ago.

"I did not know he was Saint." Arisa said.

"Oh! Well, if you are interested, follow me." He said and the two siblings followed him to a different door at the other side of the library.

The wooden door was made of pinewood, with beautiful hand carvings of the Symbol of the Church of Serios on it. Tomas took out a key and used it to unlock the door. In the room, Arisa felt like she just hit the jackpot. They walked to the 5th shelf where books of different colors were.

"There it is." He said and pointed to the third shelf up, a book with a black over and gold lettering, "Son, could you get that for me?" He said and Chris nodded as he got the book and handed it to him.

"Now this is the one you are looking for. Truthfully, this area is the Restricted Section. Only Professor's, the instructors, and certain staff are allowed in this area." Tomas smiled and Chris was mentally snickering.

"Arisa, you basically just became Harry Potter." Chris snickered in her ear and she smacked him.

"Harry Potter?" Tomas said, confused to them.

"It's just a character from a book we've read when we were younger." Chris chuckled and Tomas nodded, a soft smile on his face.

The three walked out of the room, Tomas looking at the door, but he nearly forgot something.

"Ah!! I nearly forgot!!" He said as he turned to them and handed them each a pair of keys, "Lady Rhea has allowed you both along with the other two, access to this section. Do make sure Alexandra and Amir get their keys also. Well, have a good day you two." Tomas smiled and left.

**\- 3 days Later: Garland Moon: June 3rd: With Alexandra -**

"Okay, let’s try this." She sighs as she locks the door to her room and sits crossed on her bed, the book in her hands felt like a peaceful aura but it was with sorrow and anger.

She could tell this anger was not directed at her but in the presence of Rhea and Seteth, the book seemed to almost want to come alive and snap at them. Alexandra wonders if these were the emotions of her ancestors, or Cirina's parents. Perhaps both. Whatever it was, the feelings warped around her like a warm blanket. Like if the emotions trapped in this book desired to protect her. Honestly the fact that her emotions have been out of control lately worried her. First when she snapped at Ingrid. Next with Cirina trying to trick her. Oh, how she hated herself because she had no choice but to erase Linhardt's, Claude's and Ingrid's memories of that beast version of herself. Cirina was literally going to kill them for real. The emotions she has towards Claude are still a bit unknown because of the strange dreams she has been having lately. Cirina called her Theresa, yet that name made her feel strangely uncomfortable but also familiar. The wave of nostalgia whenever she sees Christian and Arisa. Like if she has known them for many years, even before they first met.

"Let's do this." Alexandra took a deep breath and removed her necklace, placing it at the center of the book cover.

There was a small bell chime sound that rang when the Crest stone clicked into place. It began to glow a light blue; the book almost seems like it was coming to life. The power began to flow like veins, the symbols of snowflakes appeared all around it. With this, she was finally able to open the book but...

"What the? The pages are blank." She muttered as she touched a page but suddenly a blue light blinded her, and she closed her eyes to try and protect herself.

**[------] **

"Where am I?"

It was a strange place indeed that she was now in. It was pretty much the place where she and the others found Dimitri and Arisa, however, this place the water glowed a light blue instead of green. The symbol Aubin was at the center if it. Once more, the place began to change to dark void yet somehow it felt familiar. Like she had been there before. She began to walk or float, slowly around the place hoping to see some sort of light yet.

_Long ago buried heart_

_Right away torn apart_

_So it hurts how it lasts_

Singing. She could hear singing. Slowly she began to walk towards the sound, feeling a slight chill but not the type that would alarm you. Her eyes began to see a figure sitting or floating lazily in the air. They laid sprawled out like a cat in the air, they sang lazily. Yet, somehow, Alexandra knew exactly who it was.

"Cirina?" Alexandra said the said woman spun around like she just saw a ghost, yet her appearance was different.

Like a much older version of Alexandra if she was in her 25 years of age. Her blue hair was cut short, her crimson eyes looked human, yet her clothing was what Arisa called, a kimono. Color blue with the patterns of snowflakes. Cirina was shocked to see Alexandra.

"W-What?!?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Cirina said as she quickly fixed herself and flew down.

It was strange seeing the pale woman with healthy-looking cream-colored skin instead of looking like a corpse. She was even dressed like a normal human. The woman was completely flustered, not acting like her bratty self yet some that attitude was still there.

"That's what I want to know. Where am I?" Alexandra said as Cirina grabbed her hand and began pulling her a different direction.

"Oh no!!! I am not having you stay in this area!! This is technically the world between the living and the dead." Cirina said bitterly.

"What?" Alexandra said, "But all I did was place my relic on the book!" She said and Cirina turned to her shocked.

"You opened the book without me present?!?! You fool!!" Cirina smacked her head like a mother scolding a child.

Cirina pinched the bridge of her nose and let go a loud groan that made it obvious she was annoyed but spoke.

"Well....considering the book brought you here.....that means either someone that hasn't passed on is reaching out to you or....." she looked a bit amused, "someone from your past is in danger. Or it could be both. But seriously, if that is the case, I suppose I have no choice but to guide you through this area. I'll make sure we don't run into Chris because that son of bitch was born with the ability to see spirits. But we need to be careful. Especially since there is a possibility of encountering _Fortryde (Regrets)_." She said.

The dark void suddenly changed as she gently led. Her face filled with confusion as the place was changed to the monastery. It was during the mid-days and everyone was bustling around.

"Hello?" She waved to the student, but her eyes went wide as they passed right through her, and continued walking but the student shivered.

"Don't bother. They can't see you. But....look around again." Cirina motioned to the courtyard.

Alexandra's eyes went wide as she saw not only the students, but many unknown people, all of them were transparent. Some were children. Other adults. Some elderly. Others weren't even human. The girls moved to the side as they saw a group of transparent children running. She flinched when she saw a little girl with no eyes but a happy grin as she played with a cat, like nothing was wrong. Another was a boy who was missing an arm. Others seemed to move around like normal townspeople. They did not even know they were dead. It was strange. Some were even fae that were attached to certain living humans, like a guardian. Some people had multiple spirits around them. Like family.

"Ah, look." Cirina pointed to the Blue Lion classroom, the two walking over there, " Looks class is over. I believe their _professora _today was Manuela. Tomorrow is Hanneman and the next day is Arisa. I swear, you all have it tough." She said and the minute Dimitri walked out, Alexandra felt her spine shiver as she saw black like arms wrapped around the prince, the voices were nothing but whispers now but she could hear the bone chilling things they were saying.

_You do not deserve this._

_Avenge us._

_Bring us their heads._

_Fool!! Fool!!_

_You failure of a son._

She wanted to vomit. The feeling was just sickening. The arms were like chains around the prince. Alexandra then turned to see Arisa heading towards the Blue Lions classroom with Blanca next to her along with Hessian, a couple books in her hands. The rest of the class was already gone yet Dimitri turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Ah, Professor!!! Perfect timing! If it is alright, may I speak with you in the classroom?" Dimitri said and Arisa nodded.

"Oohh!!! Juicy!!" Cirina said and pulled Alexandra with her.

But what the blue haired woman did notice the minute Arisa was present, the black hands that wrapped around Dimitri disappeared. Like if they faded away. It was strange. Also, most as if they were afraid of the presence of her friend. The two females walked into the classroom and saw the prince and Professor talking.

"I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." Dimitri began as Arisa placed the books on her desk.

"Sure. What is it?" Arisa said as she turned to him.

"It's regarding sword training. Not for myself, but....Well... To be honest, I've been teaching swordsmanship to the orphans at the monastery for a while now." He said.

"Where have I heard this conversation before?" Alexandra mumbled as she continued to listen.

"Ah, yes!!! Honestly that is very sweet of you!! If it be alright, may I ask how that came to be?" Arisa said.

"How interesting." Cirina said, "This woman knows the flow of this conversation already. It is as if she has lived through this before. I wonder if she knew the boy in a different life." She muttered.

"Some of them saw me sparring with the knights one day. They started pestering me to teach them. They were so earnest... I couldn't help but oblige. There's much I wish to show them, but due to my own studies and training, I'm afraid my time is rather limited. Which brings me to my favor. Your swordsmanship is unmatched. I hate to ask this of you, but... Would you consider lending me a hand?" Dimitri asked.

"I do not mind at all!!! I often actually go visit the children as well. They love it when I read stories to them or sing. Sometimes I even cook meals for them. However, remember that you must keep on track of your schedule and studies. I'll help you teach them. But do not overdo it. That is only thing I am asking from you." Arisa smiled warmly at him.

Dimitri's heart always fluttered at the sight of her warm smile. It was memorizing, warm, and light. To him, she looked like a fairy that was descended from the forest to help those in need.

_A fairy......that will eventually leave..._

"Thank you, truly. I am in your debt." He smiled warmly to her, " And I always repay my debts, I'll have you know. All of these children lost their families and homes to war or illness. This may sound a bit arrogant, but...I feel it's my responsibility to help them." He smiled sadly as he looked down to the ground "Speaking this....it brings back memories from our days in Faerghus. As you know....Lestia, Zander and I lost our parents as in the flames of the Tragedy of Duscur. As well as close friends and family. Chris and Gina...were killed on their way to the Empire." He said.

"Hold up......this conversation is suddenly changing......." Arisa mentally said and Cirina could see the gears of confusion going through the woman's eyes.

"We didn't have many allies at the castle after that. But....I admit, we had an interesting group of companionship. There was Dedue, Sadi, as well as Emily and her husband Erik. It took me a while to get used to Emily's form of speech since.....in a kinder way of putting it...quite...._mature form of speaking._ Then there were my Uncle Rufus's 4 concubines. They were very kind but quite strict in teaching us the skills of the noble. Honestly, it brings back memories of seeing Lestia and Sadi try to run from them. Ah, and I can forget Kuza as well. He has made a name for himself as the Doctor of Aubin Territory. Even if many still show hostility towards the people of Duscur, having them see Kuza's achievements well as Sadi and Dedue, it's slow, but the hostility is beginning to fade." He smiled a bit nervously.

"Hehehe." Arisa giggled, "Believe me. It took me a while to get used to that sailor tongue of hers. As for Dedue and the others, I'm glad you weren't alone. I'm sure there were people from outside the castle you were close to. Like Lord Rodrigue. Sure, brings back memories from the days of training as knight." Arisa chuckled.

"Ah yes!! Lord Rodrigue!! The occasions he would visit the capitol, he'd take my sister and I out hunting or on long horse rides. I still remember how horrible Lestia was getting on a horse. Haha!! While Dedue and Sadi are like siblings to me, Rodrigue is more like a second father. It might sound ridiculous, but...he's the kind of man I hope to become one day. Someone who helps others... Someone who can reach out and save a lost soul. Oh... Please accept my apologies for boring you with my life story. In any case, don't forget your promise, Professor. I'm counting on you." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"You can count me Dimitri. I am more than happy to help." She smiled, "By the way, lean in a bit." She said.

The prince leaned in a bit. However...

**FLICK!! **

"OW!!! Arisa, what was that for?!" He called her by her name again.

Arisa giggled as she folded her arms over her chest and smirked at him.

"That was your punishment for staying up so late training and overworking yourself. Now come, since I have free time, why don't we have some tea together? I have some tea as well some hibiscus tea. Ooohhh!!! I never thought there would be the day I can have Hibiscus fresh water again!!! Ahhhaa!!" Arisa said happily as she began to walk a bit ahead.

"Wait, Arisa!" Dimitri said as he went after her, but he couldn't help but laugh as he did, a grin on his face as the two left out the door, side by side.

The older woman happily talked about new plants she never thought she would see again as well as tea. Alexandra could tell, the young prince watched her friend with a tender warm smile of joy and kindness.

"Oh shit." Cirina said as she covered her mouth and Alexandra looked over to where she was looking.

"Ooohhhhhh......." Jeralt had a stone face as he watched his daughter and the Prince of Faerghus walking together, the smile Arisa held, was filled with so much joy.

"Sigh.....It's too early to see these types of developments....." Jeralt huffed as he turned to leave.

"Looks like someone might die tonight." Cirina snickered as the two females continued to walk around the monastery.

Alexandra just began to pray that Jeralt does not assassinate the prince in his sleep.

**[-----] **

It is strange seeing so many spirits in the cathedral of all places. Honestly, Alexandra believed this was the one place spirits would avoid of all places. There were many that were praying among them. She spotted Ignatz sitting down at one of the benches drawing. Mercedes and Marianne were praying together. Ashe was sitting down at another bench, seeming to be lost in thought.

"By the way," Cirina spoke as she walked a bit ahead, "you did have your door locked right? Your soul is here but your body is in your room." She said.

"Of course, I locked my door. I'm not letting anyone in." Alexandra huffed but something caught her eye.

A flash of silver and brown was near Ashe. The girl began to walk towards the silver haired boy, who seemed to look a bit troubled. Yet there was someone next him, that only she could see. The person seemed older, yet...the name that left her lips...made memories swirled in her mind. The person had a distant yet sad look in their eyes, but Alexandra could see the bloody cut that circled all around his neck.

"Christophe?" She whispered and the spirit turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"What? Lady Alexandra.....? Oh.......I guess it wouldn't be unusual for you not to pass on. I'm sorry we House Gaspard could not do anything to save your son, Lord Alexander and your granddaughter. During my time investigating the Tragedy of Duscur, I discovered some....haunting information regarding your deaths. Truthfully, Lord Lonato suspected Cornelia. Lady Alexandra....please forgive us for our failure." Christophe knelt, his head held down, sorry and regret filled his face.

"Big Brother, please stand up!!! Grandpapa did everything he could!!! Do not blame yourselves." Alexandra said.

"Wait....Big Brother....Grandpapa.....?" His eyes went wide and he quickly looked up to her, "It can't be.....you're.....Ymir/Alexandra!!! Lord Alexander's daughter!!" He quickly stood and held her hands.

"It truly is you!! Lady Alexandra!!!! How......" he muttered and Cirina coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt the boy of Gaspard but she and I need to leave. We have already stayed for too long in this world and it's going to take a toll on her body." She said.

"Wait," he turned to her, "you're alive?" Christophe said and she nodded.

"Before I head back, I need to see Grandpapa!! Please, I know something is not right because of the sour look Chris has. Please." She said and he nodded.

"Cirina...." Alexandra turned to her; the other woman rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Close your eyes. Transport yourself to the place you desire. Boy of Faerghus, you shall come to. I need to see this. I sense a snake." She said.

It was a strange sensation closing her eyes. Christophe's hands felt cold yet hers were warm. Closing her eyes, she began to search deep into her memories, whatever she could remember. A stone castle with a warm environment. Lady Gaspar scolding her and Christophe for running in the hallways. Lord Lonato speaking with her father regarding trade. The town is filled with people.

"Alexandra, open your eyes." And that she did.

She gasped as she looked, yet, only angry shouting could be heard from a door nearby. She began to walk towards it yet instantly Cirina put her hand shoulder tightly.

"This is the last thing you need to see right." The older woman and Alexandra took off her hand and ran straight to the door, ignoring Christophe’s and Cirina's warnings.

Inside the room, was the typical office of noble or noble. A grand desk made of walnut wood, the lavish chair. On the wall hung paintings of old. Some even weapons and arrows. Proudly displayed on the wall, was a lance that was a bit similar in a long cone shape, wide at the handle and thin at the top for thrusting. She remembered this was Lonato's legendary lance he wielded, _Lance of Bladr_. How she remembered when she was a child seeing him demonstrate its grace to her and Christophe. She looked back to the ones shouting in anger and her heart froze.

"Lord Lonato, this munity!!!" Long blonde slightly messy hair that stopped at his shoulders, dressed in the armor of a griffon rider of blue and gold, and brown eyes that were clearly furious when he spoke to Lord Lonato, "Starting a rebellion against the Church of Serios will get you nowhere!! Innocent civilians that have literally barely any fighting experience as well endangering the people of the town!! Where is your honor in this?!!? The first rule of the code of Knights is to not involve innocent civilians!!" Somehow, she knew this grown man was Zander.

"Your Highness, I understand but I will not back down from this!!" Dressed in the silver armor of the Kingdom knight, gray medium length hair pulled back and a mustache, Lord Lonato looked furiously to a man who had a similar appearance to Felix but much older. The man wore a dark blue mortal servant armor with the Crest symbol of Fraldarius on the back. His eyes were closed, and he opened one.

"Lord Lonato." She knew it was Glenn, "His Highness spoke the truth and thought this rare since he and I hardly agree on anything at times." he opened the other eye, "What about your children? Ashe? Kuna and Luna? What about everything Emily did to clear Christophe’s name even if it meant a target on her back? You know very well that in real war, chivalry and honor do not exist." Glenn said coldly.

"Leave my children out of this as well as Emily!! I love Ashe, Kuna and Luna more than anything in the world and that is why I chose to not involve them in this!!! That is why I kept them in the dark!!" Lord Lonato said as he turned to Zander, "And you Zander, you know very well the atrocities that vile woman has done!!! They did nothing to investigate who of their puppets attacked you all that day as well they covered up the real reason why my brother and friend, Alexander died!!! They forced Lady Cira to remain silent!!" He said angrily.

"I understand how you feel Lonato!!! I truly do!!! I would love nothing more than to tear the Church of Serios down after what they did to us 4 years ago, but war is not the answer!!!" Zander said.

"ENOUGH! Lonato slammed his hands on his desk, "Both of you leave!!! Your Highness, I don't care at this point. I shall avenge my fallen brother and friend, my son as well as my beloved granddaughter who was killed by that witch of Cornelia!!" He roared.

Zander gritted his teeth along with Glenn, since both knew Alexandra was very much alive, but they had yet to meet her after all these years. The only way they know how she is from the letters from Sylvain.

"Nothing will change your mind huh?" Zander smirked as he chuckled dryly, running his fingers through his hair, "Fine. Do what you want but I will give you this warning Lonato...." he hissed, "I'm giving you till the end of the month to think through your actions. If you do choose to do the rebellion, I can guarantee the ones that will execute you will not be the Church of Serios. But me. I rather you fall by my blade than Cassandra!" And with that he stormed out the door, Glenn following behind him, but not before he gave the man a look of empathy, and left, closing the door.

Silence befell the room as Lord Lonato took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down after exploding at Zander, who was his son's friend. He slumped on his chair and looked out the window, seeing Zander get on his griffon, and his eyes zoomed on the two hunting owls on the prince's shoulders. Age and Herwig, Christophe’s former owl and King Lambert's.

"Sigh......" he sighed as Glenn got on his horse and the two took off, not looking back.

He turned his head as he heard a knock on his door.

"Lord Lonato? The mage of the Western Church is here." The guard said from outside.

"Let him in." Lonato said as the door opened, revealing a mage dressed in a dark green warlock clothing, he wore the plague doctor mask but the part that would cover his eyes was not there, only the beak that covered his mouth.

His skin was pale, golden eyes, a pale ash green color his hair was, and slight cracked round glasses.

"Lord Lonato, thank you for seeing me." The mage said as Lord Lonato stood up.

"Strange, you do not seem to look like those of the West Church." Lonato said and the mage chuckled.

"I get that a lot." The mage said, "My name is Odesse. I have come to bring some unhappiness regarding The Central Church." He said.

"Tell me, is it true that despite my son was innocent, they created a falsified case to bring him down?" He said and the mage smirked though it could not be seen by his mask.

"It is true. Your son was investigating the true cause of death of Lord Alexander von Aubin as well how the death of the Imperial prince and the Tragedy of Duscur were connected. He uncovered the identity of who of the Central Church attacked the 7 survivors as well as the foul play that was done to the Imperial Prince that same day. Both tragedies were planned by the Central Church to eliminate the heirs to the throne so the Archbishop could extend her influence. But as you saw.....it did not go as planned. Though they succeeded in the assassination of the Imperial prince, they failed in getting rid of the two Faerghus princes." Odesse said as Lord Lonato absorbed everything that was just said.

Pure rage filled the man as his hands balled to fist.

"No, no!!! That isn't true!!! How dare you tell grandpapa such lies!!" Alexandra roared, but she felt something wet from her eyes.

"Eh?" Blood.

"Alexandra, we need to go!!!" Cirna said and Alexandra protested, refusing to.

She must see the end of this!! She must.

"My son.....was executed to demonstrate what will happen to those who turn their blades on the church!!! THAT VILE WITCH!!! HOW DARE SHE!!!?? MY FRIEND!! GRANDDAUGHTER AS WELL AS MY SON!!" He yelled furiously but suddenly began coughing.

"Lord Lonato, calm down." Odesse said as he reached into his pocket and took out a small box, placing it on the desk, "With this item, it shall grant you the power you need for victory. However, like the saying says, _magic always comes with a price_. If you chose to use this, there is the possibility that you may never be the same again. Would you take such risk?" He sly smirked.

"I may be old, but this old man shall fight for what I believe in till the bitter end. We have virtue and the goddess on our side!" He said and Odesse nodded.

"Very well then. I must be going now. Do be well Lord Lonato." With that, Odesse nodded and left.

Once more silence befell the room, the Lord picked up the box and opened it. Alexandra's eyes went wide in complete horror as she started running towards him regardless of her starting to fade.

"ALEXANDRA DON'T!!! YOU'RE NOT READY!!" Christophe yelled as he reached out to her to try and pulled her back.

"No...no....not again!!" Alexandra screams as her hands reach out to Lord Lonato, her hands on his cheeks.

"DON'T DO IT GRANDPAPA!!! DON'T DO IT PLEASE!!!" She screamed but it was too late, but that small time was enough, for the man's eyes to go wide, hearing her screaming voice in his head, before she, Cirina and Christophe disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

"Grandpapa......it.....can't be...." Lord Lonato mumbled as he looked all around but saw no one.

The voice that screamed in pure desperation was very much real. He closed the box and put it into his pocket and turned to the painting on his wall. Though he never had another son, Lord Alexander was like one to him, and his daughter to him was granddaughter. On the painting, was his wife sitting on a chair, he is standing behind her, next to him was Lord Alexander, and standing near his feet was his son, Christophe when he was child. And on his wife's lap, was a young girl with cream colored hair. His face then turned to a framed picture that was gifted to him 5 years ago by the girl Kiana. There he was, laughing proudly as he watched Christophe teaching his adopted children, Ashe, Kuna and Luna how to use a sword. The smiles of pure joy on their faces.

_"I will avenge my family."_

**\- The Monastery - **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A loud piercing terrifying screams echoed through all the dorms. Students rushing out to see what on earth just happened.

"Are we under attack?!?" Bernadetta screeched as she looked out of her room and saw Claude bolting like a mad man towards the one place he knew exactly where that scream came from. Over at that side, Hilda and Marianne were knocking at Alexandra's door, begging her to open it. However, they did not expect her to push at them and bolt down the hallway.

"Ow!!" Hilda said as she fell to the floor Marianne's gasp quickly caught her attention as she followed where her friend's eyes were looking at.

Droplets of frozen blood were on the wooden floor, more and more as everyone moved quickly as they could out of the way. As Claude finally made it, only to see her bolt right past him.

"Alexandra!!" He yelled and ran after her.

"What the hell is going on?" Sylvian said and Claude quickly turned to see him along with Ashe.

"I-I don't know. She's been a bit out of it for 3 days but....." he said.

"Where is the Professor?" Ashe said, worried.

"I saw her heading towards.....The Audience Chamber!!!! Alexandra is heading there!!" And Claude ran to get over there.

"Claude wait!!" Ashe yelled and the two Blue Lions went after him.

**\- Audience Chambers- **

"Professor, I have a new mission for the students." Rhea said with her usual calm tone and smile to Arisa as the woman nodded.

"I already know.....and I am not happy." Arisa mentally thought as she took a deep breath and looked up to Rhea and Seteth.

"We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Serios." Seteth said as he crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

"I.....I think I know why....." Arisa said as she intertwined her hands together, looking to the ground to try and hide the clear displeasure on her face.

"That is because his son, Christophe, was executed in cold blood."

"Sandana!!" Seteth said angrily as Arisa turned to look to the left, clearly trying to hold back her viper tongue, Sandy, dressed as War Cleric.

On her shoulder was a strange lizard that honestly was cute.

"Sandana, it is rude to suddenly come in." Lady Rhea said and the Almyran woman shook her head.

"Don't your Holiness. It's perfectly fine to tell my niece that I was sent to spy on Lord Lonato as well I was the one giving the reports. Seriously, stop sugar coating reality." Sandy spat.

"Sandana, I will not have you speaking like that to The Archbishop!! Show some respect." Seteth said.

"Respect huh?" Sandana chuckled, "How about till the day you actually show respect to people of other races, faiths, and such?" She smirked.

Seteth looked ready to strangle her till Rhea spoke.

"Both of you, that is quite enough." Rhea sighs, "As I was saying, Lord Lonato is a minor Lord of the Kingdom. He has been showing hostility towards the church for some time now." She said as Sandana stood next to her niece and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, reassuring her.

She knows how Arisa gets when something is not right.

"A vanguard unit from the Knights of Serios is already on its way to his stronghold, Castle Gaspard. Lord Lonato's army is nothing compared to the knights. It is quite possible the rebellion has already been surpassed." Seteth said.

"Even so, I would like for the three houses to travel with the knights' rear guard to deal with the aftermath." Rhea said.

"Are there innocent civilians involved?" Arisa suddenly asked which made Rhea only smile just a tad more.

"No there is not." She said.

How much Sandy wanted to wipe that smile of her face.

"War zones are unpredictable. We do not expect you will cause battle but be prepared for the worst." Seteth said and the two froze as Arisa slowly looked up to them, her eyes void as well as her face, her lips slightly pursed together.

Even Sandana froze because Sitri made that exact face when she was angry. Carefully and quietly, Catherine arrived but she didn't make a single sound as she noticed the tense silence. She did not recognize the forest haired woman till she spoke.

"Stop lying and say the truth. I know very well innocent civilians are involved." Arisa said in the coldest tone anyone had ever heard.

Sandy was very much happy she called them out on their bullshit as she let go of her.

"I know very well, exactly who Lord Lonato is. As well as his son. His family. Ashe is my student. Christophe was my friend as well as Zander and Chris. Beleth's also. I know very well that Emily proved his innocence multiple times as well as even cleared Cassandra's name. Yet the guillotine was brought as a neck. "_Off with his head_." Was the quick judgement. Tell me Rhea, did you do it because of the rumors that accused him being involved in the Tragedy of Duscur, or.....because you were losing power the day one of your people attacked me, and the other 6 survivors?" Arisa said with no emotions whatsoever.

"**_How-dare-you_** speak to me in such a way?!" Rhea spoke coldly.

"Wait what? Arisa you're......" Sandy said, shocked as she turned to her niece.

"Yes. Dimitri, Zander, Glenn, Kuza, Dedue, Sadi, as well Amir and I......we are the seven survivors of the Tragedy of Duscur. And I was the one who was directly attacked by a member of the Church of Serios." She coldly to their faces as she looked at Rhea directly at her eyes.

Right when Seteth was about to speak, a loud commotion was heard outside, making them all turn out the door, right there it burst open. Panting, not caring how sick and pale she looked, she did not care if blood stained the floor, she raised her head, her eyes the Crest of Aubin.

"DON'T KILL GRANDPAPAAAAAAAA!!" Alexandra screamed with all her might, enough for everyone in the second floor to hear.

Jeralt, Manuela, Hanneman along with many others came out, startled by the blood curdling scream of Alexandra.

"Alex!!" Arisa yelled and quickly ran to her, catching her on time just before she fell to the floor.

Alexandra panted as she held on her friend's shoulder.

"Lonato.......rebellion....don't...kill......mage.....Odesse.....give.....Crest stone.....stop....can't..!!" She knocked out cold.

"Alex!!" Arisa yelled as Manuela quickly ran towards them, ordering her to take the woman to her infirmary.

Arisa sent one finely void look to Rhea and spoke.

"**_My family is far more important than you._**" She snarled while everyone was shocked by her words.

The doors slammed shut, only silence befell the place. Rhea shook with pure rage as her hands fell to her side and balled to fist. She had never had anyone speak to her in such a way other than her enemies.

"Lady Rhea..." she turned her head as she saw Catherine approaching her carefully along with Seteth, "I'm....sorry. This is my fault after....me turning in Christophe." She said.

"No Catherine." Rhea took a deep breath and managed to compose herself, "It is not your fault. You did the right thing turning that man in. For now, I shall let the Professor go on such a form of speaking. Still, I did not know she was among the survivors of the Tragedy of Duscur along with her friend Amir." She said.

"Yes....I remember hearing of it. But Lady Rhea, is it true that someone from the Church of Serios really did attack them?" Catherine said.

"Unfortunately, it is true." Seteth spoke as he shook his head, "We have been investigating these past years and have not found the one responsible. For now, we can only hope that the truth comes to the light." Seteth said.

Rhea was silent as the two spoke to one another. It has been so long since she has seen such a rage filled face before. Sitri's own eyes always looked like they could investigate the very soul of a person. Now, her daughter had inherited such a face from her. It haunted her.

**[-----------]**

"There, there. It's alright." Manuela said to Alexandra as the woman had her head resting on Arisa's lap.

"How bad is it?" Jeralt asked as Sandy was using healing magic along with Arisa and Manuela.

"She'll be fine, but I want to know how on earth are you this pale and coughing blood. What happened?" Arisa said to Alexandra, who just closed her eyes, and spoke softly.

"I used my Relic......to be able to travel all the way to Gaspard Territory...where our next mission takes place." Alexandra muttered.

"Wait....." Sandy uncrossed her arms, "Please tell you didn't use what I think you did..." she said.

"Yeah.....I used _Soul Travel_." Alexandra smiled bitterly.

"ALEXANDRA THAT IS A FORBIDDEN SPELL OF BRIGID!!!! WHY DID YOU DO IT!!" Sandy yelled way too loudly that unfortunately the door ended up slamming open, and the one to do it was Flayn.

"Flayn?!" Arisa screeched as Alexandra quickly sat up, her heart pounding at the small mint haired girl stormed over to her, furious.

"Flayn stop!!" Seteth said as he scrambled in, to try and stop his daughter from doing something stupid.

A tense silence was all that came as Flayn's mint green eyes looked furiously up to the much taller female. Hell, even Cirina was shuttering in the back of Alexandra's mind because she knew one thing, she never likes facing Cethleann's wrath. Ever. Flayn suddenly grabbed Alexandra's and dragged her out of the room despite the blue hair girl's protest. Everyone was just stunned to silence at what they just witnessed.

"So," they all turned to see Sandy chucking, "I think my little light dragon is about to teach Alexandra a lesson she will never forget." She smirked.

Suddenly Seteth began to think that Flayn was about to commit the one thing she would do to Cirina when the two were younger.

To go **_swimming_** with the fish.

**[-------] **

Indeed, this had to be the strangest thing everyone was witnessing as they saw the tiny mint haired girl dragging the much taller one. Almost like if Flayn was the older sister and Alexandra the younger one. The older girl noticed the area they were walking (_storming_). Students were confused as they spotted them going down the stairs that led down to the fishing pound. The ones present in the area were Ingrid, Petra, Henry, Seigbert along with Hubert and Edelgard. Not too far, near the stairs of the dorms was Ignatz speaking with Ashe. On the rails playing a chess match, were Claude and Sylvian. Shamir and Alois were also close by along with Beleth, who just arrived from a mission. They turned as they watched, Claude narrowing his eyes as they reached the wooden dock. Flayn stopped right at the edge of it and let go of Alexandra's hand, turned to her, and pointed furiously ahead. While the blue haired woman was confused, she took a few steps near the edge, and looked over, only to see the fish swimming.

Then....

"HYAAAA!!!"

"AAAAAHHH---!!!!"

SPLASH!!

Everyone just witnessed Flayn kick Alexandra right into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Sylvian yelled out as the mint hair girl nodded her head proudly, her arms crossed, and feet shoulder length apart as she looked down at the lake.

The small bubbles were made indicating that Alexandra was most likely swimming up to the surface right about now.

"GASP!!!!!" Indeed, Alexandra gasped for air because she was not expecting that at all from the mint haired girl but with Cirina, she was cowering away, much to her vessel's dismay.

"(_Do you realize the amount of trouble you are in Cirina?_)" The blue haired girl looked at Flayn with wide eyes as the girl spoke in a language that only she understood thanks to Cirina's influence.

It was the ancient language of the Children of the Goddess. Flayn had a smile on her face that made the two females shiver, but they can see the anger within them.

"(_You used the forbidden spell Soul Travel that grandmother has prohibited from using ever. Two,_)" she put two fingers up, "(_you have been causing Alexandra trouble as well as....no you don't_!!)" Alexandra was trying to quietly swim away but only got caught.

"(_I am not finished!!! Not only that, you're the one that has been pulling pranks on the students, haven't you?! The silkies have been complaining about finding more spiders than usual_!!)" Flayn said.

"Cirina......" Alexandra hissed while the said woman just hid much farther away at the back of her mind.

There was only one person in the entire world that Cirina was afraid of when they would become mad. That is Cethleann. Flayn let go of a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was older than Cirina by one year during the old days, and now, seems it was up to her to try and fix their relationship. She knew her cousin was still deeply wounded by the betrayal her own family did to her. If Sothis was alive during that time, she would be greatly disappointed in her own children for what they done to a member of their own family. Alexandra turned to Flayn and spoke a bit shyly.

"Can.....you speak the language of the fae...by any chance? I.....unfortunately cannot speak the one you were talking about now. I can only understand it. Also.....Cirina is hiding away. Sadly, I can't force her out even if I wanted to." Alexandra said and Flayn sighs.

"Yes. I can speak the language of the fae. It was my cousin who taught it to me. I'm sorry for pushing you into the water. It was the only way I could get her to stop. I know....you...have memory flashes that are not your own, since she lives inside of you. But just because her influence has affected you, will you really let it control you?" Flayn said as Alexandra's eyes casted down, and she sunk her face halfway into the water, blowing bubbles.

"You look like a child......." Flayn sighs, "But do answer my question." She said.

"(_She's done so many things......that have caused me to hurt others.....I cannot forgive myself for that._)" Alexandra muttered.

"(_I know very well what she is capable of. However, I do not blame her for bearing a grudge for many years. Does she have all her memories?_)" Flayn spoke in the fae language, "_(However, even if she is there, I want us to get to know each other. Not as Cethleann and Cirina but as Alexandra and Flayn._)" She smiled warmly as she reached out her hand to her, "(_We may have not had the best first impressions but, let us fix that. Will you be my friend?_)" She said.

Alexandra stared at her for a few moments and reached for her hand and unfortunately for Flayn, ended up getting pulled into the water.

"WHOA WHOA!!" Claude yelled as the mint haired girls screech resonated in the area and everyone quickly ran to the dock.

"Ahaha..hahahahahaha!!" Confusion fell on everyone's faces as the two females in the water were laughing together.

"Well, that's one way to get me back!!" Flayn grinned as Alexandra nodded to her.

"Agree. I think I needed this after what happened earlier today." The two girls chuckled.

**[----------]**

"I can't believe....." Seteth wanted to pull his hair more than anything as he watched from the third floor of the monastery.

Seeing his daughter literally kick the incarnation of her cousin into the water like the old days, as well unleash her whiplash tongue at her, then watch her get pulled into the water? He felt he wanted to pass out. He would have immediately gone after her if it wasn't for Sandy, who dragged him out to the roof of the third floor, locking the door and making him watch their interactions.

"Flayn is not a child anymore and she more than perfectly handled the situation. Honestly if I would have kept talking to Alexandra, I only ended up scolding her. I swear, at times I forgot they aren't kids anymore." Sandy sighs as her clothing turns to a shower rof dust and turns back to her original dancer uniform.

She walked to the balcony and looked down to see the students helping the two females out of the water. Claude and Sylvian looked like they wanted to scold Alex but held back because of how worried they were. Flayn was chuckled as the female students took the two girls away to get them changed.

"Flayn is soon to reach adulthood. She needs to be around people her age. Who knows? She may fall in love." She said and Seteth looked at her horrified.

"Is there someone advancing towards her?" He said and Sandy just gave him a glance and then looked back down with a smile on her face.

Of course, Sandy had no idea that Flayn and Ignatz have been training together. Of course, she did not catch the two sharing glances then looking away. Of course, she does not know of the talking about Saint Cethleann and her deeds.

** _Nope. Not one bit._ **

"That smile." She turned her head a bit towards Seteth, "You always had that smile when you know something and don't want to say anything about it. What are you hiding?" Seteth said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, nothing _Cichol_." She used his real name, "Just that a little birdy told me that someone is too much of an overbearing father. Yesh, you reminded me of my own father. He was protective of me and my sisters." She said.

"Wait. Your...father? Sisters? I thought you said you had no other family than Florencio." Seteth said and Sandy began frowning.

"Florencio and I met when we were children.......my family....was murdered in cold blood. That is, you need to know." She sighs as she looks up to the sky.

"Honestly there are days I miss the skies of my old home. The days where my brothers would saddle themselves on the wyverns and I would ride with them despite me being 4 years old. The days the blue skies were clear. The beautiful stars of the night." She smiled sadly as she closed her eyes, remembering the happy times.

"You speak of Almyra, correct?" he said to her and she nodded.

"As you know, my home was once Almyra. I left. Not sure how much has changed since then. Still, can't say I've forgiven the royal family." She snorted as she took out her pipe and lit it.

"You should not be smoking here." He frowned at her as she took a puff then breathe it out, the smoke swirling together.

"And I do not care. Especially after what went down in the audience chambers. The way my little niece spoke up for herself and honestly I am very Impressed and proud!!" Sandy giggled as Seteth glared at her.

"She disrespected Lady Rhea in a manner I have never seen. The girl clearly showed hostility." He said and Sandy glared at him.

"Oh, cut the shit Seteth. I know damn well Rhea ordered you and Beleth to take the girls to Abyss." She said.

"How do you know that?" He hissed at her and the woman gave him a cold tone.

"My nieces tell me everything as well as Emily. Not so secret now huh?" She smirked at him.

"Sandana, you are walking a very dangerous line. What will you do if such information reaches the ears of _those_ people? _The ones you used to work for._ They were the ones that took you and your brother in. Raised you both to be the deadliest assassins of all Fodlan. The most feared in the underground black market. I do not understand why Lady Rhea welcomed you of all people back to Church of Serios as well as Florencio." He spoke coldly to her as she was silent and only stared out to the sky.

"Ah....the sun is setting....." she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

"You have done many unforgiving things. You tried to assassinate Rhea all those years ago. What's more....." he took a deep breath, "how did you meet Cethleann?" Seteth said to her.

"Ah...so this is what it's about? You're worried about your daughter." Sandy sighs as she opened her eyes," I remember it like it was yesterday. I had decided to infiltrate Zanado of the rumors of treasure. Treasures my ass!! There was nothing but ruins, demonic beast and wild red wolves. Barely managed to kill the wolves but the demonic beast I ran from. I arrived at the ruins. Found one thankfully that the roof was still intact." Sandy said as she slides down onto the floor and hugged her knees together.

Seteth was silent as he listened and sat down two feet from her. She chuckled at how obvious he was if he did not trust her, her three nieces and especially Florencio.

"Went to hunt some fish. Instead I found a lost kitten, Flayn." She chuckled at the face he made of his daughter being called a cat, "Ahhh. That's how we met. I could have left, but I didn't. The only one I have let my guard down was with Florencio, Jeralt, my family and in Remire Village. I chose to stay a year in Zanado at first because I swear I couldn't bring myself to leave a girl who couldn't even cook an egg properly to save her life!!" She said, flinging her arms a bit.

"Then I ended up staying and the first thing I woke up to the scent of food burning. Ughhh!!! I can never forget the purple stew!! How the bubble popped, the fish head, I think I saw the light when I tasted it." Sandy shuttered as well as Seteth.

"While I do not approve of such a way of meeting my daughter....sigh....thank you, for being there with her." He sighs and Sandy nodded.

"How could I just leave her? Flayn brought memories I thought I long ago buried. Sigh....still, let us hope you and I work out differences. Just to let you know, my loyalty is not the Church of Serios nor Rhea. I would choose the people I love over that woman." She said as she turned to him, "I hope you realize that soon. What is more important? Loyalty or your loved ones?" She stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it, and leaving.

Seteth was silent as he thought about her words. He wondered....if such a day were to come, would he choose his duties or his daughter?

"No, no. The answer is obvious. I would choose Flayn." He muttered and stood up.

Things have been changing in a form he never thought he would see.

**\--- The Next Day - **

"What?"

Silence befell all in the auditorium as Arisa was in the front along with her friends and fellow professors. It was a tense atmosphere as she had her eyes closed, and hands intertwined, and old habit of hers to hide the emotions in her eyes, yet her face, despite eyes closed, was blank.

"Our next mission for the end of this month, is to quell a rebellion in Gaspard Territory. To stop Lord Lonato's hostility towards the Church of Serios." She spoke carefully as many began to mutter to each other about this.

The one she was the most worried about was Ashe as well as Dimitri. This was something those of the Kingdom should take care of themselves but seeing all three houses are getting involved in this, it left a bitter taste on her lips. She let go of a sigh and spoke once more, giving information that she knew damn well Rhea was going to be pissed. She noticed her brother nod to her as Amir went and closed the door and locked it to keep uninvited guests out.

"The information I am about to tell you all is something that should be leaving my lips at all." She began to notice Edelgard slightly narrowed her eyes, "While Lord Lonato is planning his rebellion, unfortunately I have to inform you that many of his soldiers....sigh...are normal citizens." Instantly everyone began asking questions and Manuela and Hanamen were horrified hearing this.

"What do you mean the soldiers are normal people?!" Dominic yelled out.

"Why would the Church hide this from us?!" Seigbert said.

"Well, now?" Henry chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? They are using fear to show what will happen to those that turn their blades at the Church. It's been awhile since I have seen such methods." He said.

"Doubtless, there are times when one must take up their blade, even if there's no chance of winning." Dimitri spoke, " But this.....It's downright senseless. Lord Lonato knows better. If he had enough allies for his rebellion, it would be a different matter....." he said and Lestia shook her head.

"Apologies to you all. This situation just does not feel right!!! I get why Lord Lonato would be so furious. Especially after Christophe was executed despite proven multiple times, he was innocent." Lestia said and Ashe became tense.

"Wait what?" Christian spoke all sudden, "He was proven innocent?" He said as dread slowly began to fill him.

"Oh no....oh...no.....this isn't good." He began.

"Christian?" Arisa said as she turned to him worried.

"Arisa.....This rebellion is fueled by revenge. And if my theory is correct. Who is the first idiot you see jumping at the situation to try and talk them out of doing something?" He said to her.

".............Zander." She said and he nodded his head.

"He's right." Felix said as they turned to him, "Knowing the Idiot Prince, he's going to try and talk the old man out of this. Not sure if you all know but Lord Lonato's health has been declining. Emily has been seeing him but well, guess you could the shadow of death is near." He said and that did not help at all.

Ashe only seemed to become more tense.

"Lord Lonato must know that his efforts are futile.....yet he cannot help but fight." Edelgard hummed, "If I were in that situation, I would do whatever it took to ensure victory. You can count on that. I can't help but admire Lord Lonato's will." She said.

"_This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church...."_ Arisa mimicked Rhea's tone as she spoke those words and everyone just turned to her like she just grew a second head, "Those are pretty much her words she said after that whole disaster yesterday." She sighs.

"I know what she's talking about....." Sadi mentally said.

She loved exploring around the monastery and before classes began, she just so happened to find a secret spot inside the Audience chambers that can be accessed through the rooftop, which allows her to spy. She witnessed everything that went down and honestly, it felt nice seeing some sort of reaction out of the Archbishop. Still, she turned towards Ashe, who had his head down, his teeth gritting as his hands balled into fist.

"Christophe." Chris mentally said as he saw the spirit of his friend looking at his brother worried.

"I will give Lord Lonato a chance to back out of this." Alexandra spoke all of sudden as he placed her hand on Ashe's shoulder, making the boy turn to her confused, "After all....Lord Lonato.....is....was a friend of my father." She turned to down at Ashe with a soft smile, "That means your family too. So," she turned to Arisa, "Send me along with Dimitri and Ashe to try and speak with Lonato." And everyone looked at her shocked.

"Are you insane?!" Lestia said.

"Please Princess, I lost my mind.....a long...long...long time ago before I gave up the name my mother of hag gave me." Alexandra hissed, "But back to the subject. If Dimitri, Ashe and I cannot talk him out of it, then we have no choice but to fight. However, the civilians involved, all of you are to only knock them out. However, you spot a magician dressed in black or any people that have skin pale as a corpse, shoot those dead. They are not civilians." She said.

"Alexandra..._.they_ are involved aren't they........?" Arisa said slowly and the blue hair woman nodded.

"They are. Why do you think I looked on the verge of death yesterday?" Alexandra said and she nodded.

**\- Late at Night - **

Filing papers, making plans, as well as reviewing all the information Sandy gather on Lord Lonato, not to mention the heart attacks she gave everyone near the stables when she arrived with the monstrosity of the giant vulture (_Seteth looked ready to strangle her_) and the proposition of Alexandra willing to risk her identity to stop Lord Lonato? Oh, how screwed she was.

"Urghhh....what to do? What to do? Worse that TWSITD are involved. I knew they were since they did use the Western Church as a scapegoat but now that they involved themselves directly....and Ashe.....he looked so heartbroken...sigh...." Arisa sighs as she was looking at the papers on her desk, a letter being written to send to Emily since Manuela hammered her on her medical records, which by the way, was going to spell her funeral when the older woman sees them.

Goodness, she wanted to pull her hair out more than anything right now. Even a nice hot spring bath and talk with Petra 2 hours ago was not helping. She looked over to her bed, where usually Hersvelg, Blanca and Feh would be bickering with each other but she let them out for the night. Blanca loved hunting, along with Feh and Hersvelg loved exploring the monastery at night. She let go of a sigh but yelped when there were suddenly knocks on her door. She quickly put her letters away and went to the door, opening it.

"Hello Professor." Oh, it was Dimitri.

The prince was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants and was carrying a small can. He gave her a smile and she spoke.

"Why are you up?" Why was that the first question that came out of her mouth?

She can feel Sothis face palming.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I couldn't sleep. Um...may I come in? I wish to speak to you regarding earlier today." He said and she nodded, opening her door for him to come in.

For Dimitri, this was the first time he has entered her room and it reminded him of her old room in the palace. He noticed the dagger she gifted her on her desk as well as other trinkets. A map was on the wall with multiple tracks on it making specific locations. One in particular was the area north of Gautier territory, multiple handwriting of unknown languages he had never seen before.

"Have a seat." She motioned him to sit across from her at her table.

The scent of chamomile tea along with sweet honey filled his nostrils as she was pouring him a cup, along with his tea, was cheese tart and for herself, the same tea but a different pastry, a muffin.

"I never would have thought you of all people would be up so late." She said.

"Forgive me. Like I said, I could not sleep. However, I wish to discuss with you regarding speaking with Lord Lonato. And I'll be frank, are-you-mad?!" Well, that she wasn't/was expecting.

"Now hold on a minute!!" Arisa said as she raised her hand in defense, "I really do think you and Ashe should try and talk to him!! Dimitri, the reason I chose you instead of Lestia is because I know very well, she isn't good at making deals. I know you are hung up on your duty as a prince." She said and he let go of a sigh.

"Forgive me Arisa'' she interrupted him, "_Professor_." Dimitri wondered why she was damn on people calling her Professor instead of her name, "Right....Professor. I am not mad. I am just.... frustrated. I am to be King, yet I cannot do anything as I am rendered powerless by age. I cannot ascend the crown and because a majority of the nobles along with the Church of Serios deny my older brother ascending the throne, all my sister and I could do is watch as the Kingdom slowly falls apart. Despite the efforts my uncle has made to keep things as stable as possible and going through the slow process of the major political reform my father was going to do. Zander as well....he is loved by the people of Aubin Territory and many others because he has helped many. Even Emily has proposed health care for all but of course....the damn court rejected the idea even if my uncle and the main houses were for it. Yet I.....I haven't done anything." Dimitri said as he looked at his own reflection in the cup.

"_My aren't you a worthless worm. Cannot even do anything to help our people who suffer from hunger and famine._" Patricia's voice ran loudly near his ears as silence fell into the room.

"You done more than enough." Arisa's words made him look up to her, "To be alive. To watch and experience the suffering of your people. It has allowed you to learn what needs to be done once you step onto the throne. However," she motioned her hand towards him, a serious look on her face, "The main source that will be vital in your rule will be listening to your people. A great king listens to the voices of his people. And from what he has listened, he is able to work with others to create a solution that will not only help them but satisfy many more. But like the harsh reality of things, there will be those who will not be happy with the decisions you make. And I shall say this now_, communication_ is the vital key. The people of Fodlan, are what make this country what it is today. It is up to the next generation to create the change they desire." Arisa said and then took the sip of her tea.

"You...sound....as if you have experienced watching power struggle for many years." And Arisa choked on her tea.

"Fool!! You fool!!" Sothis yelled at her as she coughed to try and recover.

"Are you alright?!" Dimitri said and she nodded.

"Cough!!! Cough!!! Yeah, I'm alright!! Cough!! That response just caught me off guard a bit." Arisa coughed as she wiped her lips, a slight hue of pink on her cheek.

"I was honestly not expecting that. But how was I supposed to respond to that?! I lived through the fucken end of the 20th century _(Born in 1994) _and lived through the 21st century (_Died in 2019_). Of course, I grew up seeing so much change!! From presidential debates, court, protest, law changes, civil rights and so much more. As well as learning the history of the past so things do not repeat themselves." Arisa mentally thought as she recovered.

"Actually, now back to me saying that....." Dimitri frowned at her, "Professor, you seem...to know much more than you let on. You are not loyal to anyone. You have declared you are neutral, yet you have done what you can to try and improve the lives of the people of Fodlan. I'm curious as to why you have not taken advantage of the power you have as a Holy Magus." He said to her as Arisa narrowed her eyes.

"My aren't you observant. Are you stalking me?" She hugged herself and scooted away.

Oh, his reaction was priceless.

"W-What?!!? No!!! I would never do such a dishonorable thing!!! I'm not Hubert or Sylvian!!! I swear to you I have no------" he froze as she began laughing and covered her mouth a bit.

"Y-Your face!!! Priceless!!" She said as she wiped a tear from her right eye.

"I swear.....how dare you tease me like that?" He shook his head and gave her a playful glare.

"Do not expect it to be the last little one." Arisa said.

"I told you many times I am not a child anymore." He pouted, which was honestly cute.

"I know, I know." Arisa said, "But to answer your question, power and control are the two main things humans try to obtain. Having one or the other gives you many advantages, however; just because you have it, does not mean you have the advantage. It also depends on the person who has these two factors, on how they use it. They can bring victory or bring failure. Now Dimitri," she extended her hand towards, making a translucent gold scale appear in her hands, "all I have done is wisely use those two power keys not only for my own benefit but for my people. And my people, are the people of The Empire, The Alliance, The Kingdom, Garreg Mach, Brigid, Sreng, Dadga, Duscur, Morfis, Almyra, and finally, putting the 3 nations all together plus Garreg Mach, all of Fodlan." She said to him.

He could only look at the woman before he was shocked as she crossed her legs and smiled at him. Her eyes hold so much wisdom. Her mentality was far much older than those around her.

"Now Dimitri, what will you do? My role is to guide you and the others. I shall not interfere only if I must. I am not afraid to call you and many others out. So, listen here, once more, what do you want to do for the situation going on with the rebellion?" She said.

"Haha.....you've always been like this." He chuckled, "But, you are right. And what I want to do is stop this rebellion without the need for senseless bloodshed. I am not happy that civilians are involved and with the Church wanting to strike fear in us. Alexandra, Ashe and I will head out tomorrow. Though....I am horrible at flying." Dimitri admits, which he covered half his face with his hand.

Arisa chuckled a bit then she smiled at him warmly.

"As you are with magic. My that was hilarious seeing how you sent yourself flying across the training field when you used Nosferatu." She snickered as she fingered the gun.

Teaching everyone basic healings spells? It was a disaster and Yuri so happened to be there during the time of the lesson and showed Dimitri how he would use Nosferatu. Well, Dimitri tried to use the spell and well......

"Please do not remind me of that day. Lestia would not stop teasing me about it. And Felix...." he took a large gulp of his tea.

"It's alright. I am just happy you managed to master Heal." She smiled warmly to him.

**Knock knock**

Instantly the two locked eyes and she immediately pointed to her closet, which thankfully he ran for and opened it. Inside were here dresses, and bras (_unfortunately_), which sent the prince turning to a tomato.

"Professor? Did I come at a bad time?" It was Rhea!!!!!!

Out of all people it had to be her!!!

"No, it's alright!!! I'm just----oowww!!" Arisa screeched as stubbed her toe, and hobbled over to Dimitri, and pushed him into her closet.

Poor Dimitri felt like her just fell on a pile of leaves and gasped for air as he stuck his head out of the pile, but Arisa quickly grabbed the nearest clothing and piled on top of him, only his blue eyes visible. He gave her a look of "_You got to be kidding me._.".

"Are you alright?" Rhea said worried to her.

"Y-Yes!!! I stubbed my toe!" Arisa said and quickly closed the closet, but not before telling Dimitri to be quiet.

She quickly used her magic to clean the tea set and put it away. And fixed herself. She took a deep breath and walked to the door, opening it.

"Forgive me for my tardiness. Blanca jumped out the window and it caused my flower base to fall." Arisa said as Rhea nodded.

"I see. If it is alright, may I come in? I wish to speak with you regarding yesterday." Ahhhh.....shiiit.

"Alright." Arisa smiled.

**[---------] **

"How could I have gotten myself into this......?"

It was the most awkward feeling ever. Dimitri sat buried under a pile of clothing that belonged to Arisa and if that wasn't the most embarrassing thing. He quickly looked to the side as he noticed a frilly pink piece of cloth. This was her closet. And there were undergarments......

"Alright".

Of course, Arisa could have just warped him to his room but considering both entered a panic, and that panic only grew more when they found out it was Lady Rhea, that idea completely left her mind. He looked through the crack of the closet doors and saw Lady Rhea had come into the room.

"I am impressed. Very few know how to use Territory Creation. You used it to make your room bigger." Rhea said as Arisa closed her door.

"Umm, would you like some tea? I can prepare some if you like?" Arisa said and Rhea turned to her.

"No, it is alright. But, now let us get to the topic." Rhea smiled at her, "I was very surprised by your usage of tone on me yesterday as well as....you telling directly to my face that you would choose your family over the Church of Serios. Not only that...." her smile seemed to grow just a tab more, " I am curious as to how you knew about the people Lord Lonato has been gathering. It has been 21 years since such tone and face was made towards me. Hmmm.....you really do remind me of your mother." Rhea said as Arisa looked at her surprised.

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Arisa said carefully.

"Ah...I apologized. Right, back to the subject. I shall tolerate such form of speaking with you only because you are Jeralt's and Sitri's flesh and blood. You have shown excellent leadership as well as guidance to the students. They are learning very much and are eager for more. It does not surprise me you picked up many things through your travels." Rhea smiled as she took a few steps forward and caressed Arisa's cheek.

Dimitri wanted to jump out and push the Archbishop away from Arisa. For Arisa, honestly the touch was gentle, but....it gave her an unsettling feeling. Her eyes scanned Rhea's face and honestly, she couldn't read the woman at all, but she knew she was searching for traces of her and Sothis becoming one.

"The words of wisdom you have spoken to the students, I have heard them before. _A long time ago."_ Rhea smiled and it took everything in Arisa not to push her hand away as her eyes kept scanning her face.

Dimitri felt Arisa's magic aura waver. He has felt these before among many others. After days passed after being rescued 4 years ago, the trauma and fear unfortunately caused him to lose his sense of taste, but his sense of smell enhanced but he also gained something that should not be possible for someone like him. Even Emily was surprised. It took him a year to properly understand the unknown things.

"She's afraid." Dimitri thought as Arisa smiled at Rhea.

"Is that so? My grandmother would teach me many things and her words of wisdom have always stuck to me." Arisa chuckled as Rhea removed her hand.

"Is that so?" Rhea said, "Well, I must be going now. It is getting late. But before I go, I have brought this for you." The Archbishop handed Arisa a key, "There is an empty room next to the Greenhouse that has not been used for a long time. You may use that room however you wish for magic studies. The other reason is because Seteth reported to me that Claude and Lestia caused a potion accident a few days ago." And Arisa face palms, looking towards the closet.

"I.....am very sorry about that......the Golden Deer have to....have class in the auditorium for the next week due to...the horrific smell of that the potion left." She muttered embarrassed and Rhea chuckled a bit.

"It is alright. Do not repeat itself." Rhea smiled and Arisa nodded as the woman walked towards the door and she opened it for her, "Well goodnight Professor. Do use the room wisely. For it is now yours. Good night." She smiled and left.

"Good night." Arisa said and closed her door.

** **

** _1 minute_ **

** **

** _2 minutes _ **

** **

** _3 minutes _ **

** **

** _4 minutes_ **

** **

** _5 minutes _ **

"GAAASSSPPP!!" She dropped to her knees shaking as she hugged herself tightly, now letting the fear she felt out.

"Arisa!!" Her closet burst open and out came scrambling Dimitri, and unfortunately her pink bra was hanging on his head, which he quickly threw off to the side.

He knelt beside her quickly as she was gasping for air and he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her even though he knew she wasn't.

He could feel her magic aura was frantically wavering but was starting to calm down a bit.

"I'm alright. Just......" she froze when he placed his hand on her cheek, yet his touch was calming and gentle, compared to Rhea, whose despite feeling in a similar way, it almost felt obsessive.

She couldn't help but close her eyes and rest her forehead on his chest, trying to calm her nerves as she took deep breaths. Dimitri gently wrapped his arms around her, stroking her head softly.

"It's alright. There is nothing wrong with being afraid. Take your time." Dimitri said and she let go of a shaky breath.

"She brought up my mother......I never met her......" Arisa muttered as she had a bitter smile as she looked down to the ground, "All I know....is that I look similar to her......." She looked up to him with her bitter smile, the sadness she always held in her eyes almost took over them as the mint in them faded before his eyes, only her eyes were now the emerald green, "Dimitri.........am I bad person for wishing to stop being compared to someone who no longer walks this earth?" She said as she referred to her dead mother and Sothis.

Dimitri caressed her cheek again as he placed his forehead onto hers, just like she would do to him when they were children to calm him or his friends down.

"You have every right to desire such a thing." He said as she down casted her eyes.

"Is that so.....?" She said softly.

** _"Is that so?"_ **

A come thing she would always say in her old days and even now.

A phrase she would use when she questioned people of things. A phrase she would use to even question herself. Arisa rarely ever desires anything. Dimitri let go of her and quickly went to lock the door to her room and returned to her. She looked at him confused as he picked up the clothing and put in her closet, then closed it. He walked back of her and smiled softly.

"I'll stay with you tonight. After what just happened, I think it is better for you to have some company." He said and her eyes went wide.

"What?! Dimitri you are my student!!! You----" he put his hand up for her to stop.

"You were there for me, now, let me be there for you. Please." He said to her and Arisa's hands fisted her dress as her eyes looked down to the floor.

"This is forbidden......" she thought and Sothis spoke.

"It isn't my friend. You must realize this boy truly cares for you more than you know. You have been there for many others but there are times someone must be there for you. You have hid your fear for so long....does it not make you feel lighter that someone you trust has seen you in your weakest state? That they care. Just this once Arisa, you can be selfish." Sothis said as Arisa looked back up to Dimitri as he reached out to her.

She hesitantly reached out to his hand, but gently held it. She looked up to him as he gave her a warm smile and guided them to her bed.

"It's okay." Sothis said to her as they laid down next to each other, that was all.

Strange how time likes to take things into their own hands. Dimitri fixed the blanket around them and chuckled as he saw her starting to doze off asleep.

"Good night.....Dimitri...." Arisa muttered as her eyes started to close, "My.....friend.......family.....Zzzzzzzzzz....." she muttered and fell asleep in his arms.

In the past, the role was reversed. She was the bigger one while he was small, and would hug him to her chest, now the roles were reversed. He was the bigger one and she was the small one this time. Dimitri smiled sadly as his chin rested above her head.

Watching the way Rhea looked at Arisa was unsettling. It reminded him of how the voices of the dead kept clinging to him. Rhea's scent was older, almost ancient, that of white lilies. But there was also the scent of rotten eggs the woman gave off. He even noticed how Hessian and Blanca at times growl at the sight of the woman. He let go of a sigh as he held her closer. He knew Arisa did not need protecting. That she could handle herself perfectly well. She was an independent strong woman who could kick arse in a few seconds in a sword fight. He let go of another sigh. Rhea wants something from the Professor and doesn't know what it is. Not to mention the way she has been keeping a close eye on her. Dimitri looked down to her and smiled warmly at her sleeping peaceful face, and gently kissed her forehead.

_"Good night my forest fairy." _

**Chapter 41: Bloody Mist: Part 1: Report of Past**

**[------------]**

** _And ouch. I can feel daggers coming at me. But yes, I've unleashed Arisa's bitch side that she rarely shows. We also finally have Flayn and Alexandra able to speak to one another. Some of you may think that maybe I have Flaym written out a bit too OOC but for this story, she still herself however, her mentally is a bit more mature. That's why she has even confronted Seteth and Rhea. I want to write Flayn in a way that shows her true age. That shows her mentally, as well as wisdom but also her childish and naive side. She kind of reminds me of Tiki, Nowi and Nah in a way. _ **

** **

** _Alexandra. I've written of her past relationship with Cornelia but what about further before her father passed away as well as past relationships? Even further lore before Arisa, Alexandra, Amir, Chris, and the main cast were born? That's what many things will be coming up soon. _ **

** **

** _Sandy. I had straight up asked Seteth where his loyalty lies. This is a reference to Crimson Flower should you choose to spare him and Flayn. If you choose to spare them, they go into hiding. _ **

** **

** _Now we finally have a full interaction between Rhea and Arisa. Rhea brings up how Arisa is like Sitri and it was done on purpose to throw Arisa a bit off. Thankfully the woman cannot sense how Arisa's magic aura was wavering. Arisa does fear Rhea but does not show it. She rarely expresses her fear which honestly is not healthy for her. So, look forward to the massive yelling she is going to get from Manuela, who is another parental figure in her life. Also, I thought this would be a good time for the next support conversions, which is Dimitri._ **

** **

** _For those that want to know what our character current support levels are._ **

** **

** _Arisa and Dimitri: _ **

** _Support C (Part 1) _ **

** **

** _Edelgard and Arisa: _ **

** _Support C (Part 1) _ **

** **

** _Flayn and Alexandra: _ **

** _Support C _ **

** **

** _Alexandra and Claude:_ **

** _Support C _ **

** **

** _Edelgard and Flayn: _ **

** _(Coming soon)_ **

** **

** **

** _The way Dimitri describes Rhea’s scent. Ancient, that of white lilies and rotten eggs. Why the negative one of rotten eggs? Because of years she worked creating vessels and failing. Now, Those Who Slither in The Dark. Solon, Myson, Kronya, Cornelia, have appeared in my story and now I am starting to bring in the rest of the remaining ones in. A bit of trivia. The leaders of TWSITD are named after the Seven Sages of Greece. So do look forward to more chaos. _ **


	45. Chapter 42: Bloody Mist: Part 2: Past Records

** _\- 990: years ago- _ **

_"Where....where....where is the rest?!!?" _

_It was difficult to concentrate with being the only one in a tent as well as having to be on constant guard. Checking the map, he kept looking at the circled parts that were crossed out. War has tarnished the land once more and honestly, he was pissed by his sister, Noa, was right. Brothers and sisters that were sent out by their mother to guide the humans ended being slaughtered. His brother that ruled the reign of what is Gautier, was killed in cold blood. But Lejare did not blame the humans for their actions. His sister was fucken right and he did not feel one bit of sorrow when news reached of the death of his brother. He was a tyrant and did the exact opposite of what the teachings their mother showed them all. He understood why the humans saw the 11 Elites as Heroes. Nemesis desired to free his people from the rule of Nabatean. They helped many victims that were ruined by war. They were loved by the people. But Lejare knew damn well that the Agarthans used Nemesis as nothing but a pawn to exact their revenge on The Nabateans. And they succeeded. Sothis was killed in her slumber. _

_"Hey, uncle. It's me." _

_Lejare took a deep breath as the flaps of his tent opened and in came Cirina. The young little trouble maker he knew was now replaced by a girl with void blue eyes, long messy blue hair that stopped at her knees, her clothing was kimono that stopped hallway to her knees, blue tights, on her waist, were strapped multiple swords, and she wore black boots. There were dark circles under the eyes. It's been 5 years since she chose to join Serios, she was just 15 years old back then. She grew and aged compared to Cethleann who haven't aged one bit. _

_"How can I help you Cirina?" Lejare said as she gave him a soft smile._

_He was one of the few who truly cared about her and treated her well. Cirina walked to one his chairs and sat down, propping her elbows on her thighs, and resting her chin at the palm of her hands._

_"Uncle.....is it wrong for me to wish to no longer be part of this war?" She said and he shook his head._

_"It is not Cirina. You have every right to think that way. I understand how you feel but we must see this war to the end." He said to her and she nodded._

_"Thank you, uncle. I'm glad you were the one to hear me out. If Serios had heard...I can guarantee she take the opportunity to call me a coward and a failure in front of everyone." Cirina said as he knelt down to her and she looked to him sadly, "Uncle, I could have left....I could have still chosen to not take part of this. But now looking back to my 15-year-old self, I wanted to prove to Serios that I am proud of both my Nabatean and Agarthan blood. My pride kept me going. But now, that pride is wavering." She said and he wiped a tear that fell from her eye._

_"I know you and Reigan have been seeing each other in secret." He said and felt her become tense, "While I know the others would call you a traitor, I know that is not the case. You and Reigan have been exchanging information. And like me, theory confirmed..." Lejare let go of a side, "The 11 Elites had no idea what Nemesis did. The woman that killed Noa was not Lamine but.....Anacharis. The leader of monsters of the Sea." He sighs as Cirina begins shaking._

_"M-Mother's..........Former Master......?" She choked out and Lejare nodded._

_"Noa and Anacharsis once worked together but when the woman began to get full of herself, well....you know how that went down. Noa put her in her place. And worse......Odesse wields your father. They took your mother's ashes days after you all left Zanado. Now..sigh..." he sat across from her and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Uncle," Cirina said, "Our next battle is to take the port at the south of the Empire correct?" She spoke monotonously._

_"Cirina.......you wish to take back your father and mother...." he said as she stood up._

_"I do. I think it's time I take back what once was mine. To take back my mother and father. Thankfully Serios will oversee taking down the fort near the border of the Empire. So, I'm asking is to leave the ocean to me." The fire in her eyes said it all. _

_She wanted to kill the man that killed her father and mother. She never once forgot his face. _

_"Since I am part of the war council, I will make sure I get you that position. The battle is in two days, make sure to have Ui, Vernata, Hades and Bladr ready. Once we take this port, it will be a major asset to us." He said and nodded firmly._

_"Thank you, Uncle." Cirina smiled sadly at him._

_"Do not thank me Cirina. You have more than proven yourself multiple times. If Serios cannot accept it, then she is blind." He patted her head._

_"By the way," she said as she looked at the map, "I noticed you have been constantly looking at the maps and certain locations recently. What are you looking for?" She asked._

_"The rest of the remains of your grandmother." He said as he looked at the map and she turned him shocked._

_"What?! But I thought....." she said and he shook his head._

_"Only the spine and tail bones were used to make the Sword of The Creator. If my theory is correct, then they have yet to use the rest of the bones." He said as he touched a specific location, "The rest of the remains of Sothis....have yet to be made into weapons." He had to keep himself from smirking._

_"But one problem." He turned to Cirina, "Even if you do find the rest of Grandma's remains, what will we do? If we try to hide them, it will only be a matter of time till the Agarthans find them again. And let us not forget that the one in charge of making weapons for them is Chilon." She said._

_"I know. And that's where you come in." He said and she blinked multiple times._

_"Macuil has taught you his skills as a blacksmith. You made multiple weapons besides him for our army." Lejare said._

_"Wait......" the feathers on her head went stiff up, "you want to turn the rest of grandmother's remains....to weapons?" Cirina in a hoarse voice as he pointed to the map where the battle she will be going in a few days._

_"Anacharsis wields a relic made of the wing bones of Sothis. So far, other than the tail bones and spine, I managed to confirm that Sothis's wings were turned to weapons. However, the rest of the remains must be scattered across Fodlan or possibly some have even been taken out of the country. Still......there is one piece of information I am missing and the worst part it's in Noa's library!!" He slammed his forehead on the wall and mentally wept._

_He can hear his twin sister in hell laughing smugly in her prideful tone of "_Ooooooohohohoho_!!" Because the only ones that has access to the hidden library in Zanado were those who she allowed. The Great Library of Zanado was the one place Noa made sure was absolutely hidden. To this day, not even the Agarthans, humans and even Serios's army and Serios herself have been able to locate it. Lejare was damn sure if his sister was ever reincarnated back to this world, that would be the first place she would visit. She was put in charge of it by their mother of that place for it to record the history of the years that went by. So, it must have recorded where the other body parts were. He heard Cirina giggling as he slowly turned to her with a tired look._

_"Hahaha!! Forgive me Uncle. It has been years since I last saw you this frustrated with Aunty!!" Cirina giggled and he couldn't help but chuckle seeing her happy. _

_"It’s alright. But for now, go clean yourself up. The war council is soon." He said and she nodded._

** _[----------]_ **

_"Absolutely not." _

_A tone colder than ice spoke in the tent of the war council as those of the Roundtable were silent as their eyes went to their leader. Long mint green hair tied into a braid; she wore a golden band crown around her head with the sides having wings. Her mint colored eyes were cold as they looked straight at the blue haired woman who looked back at her the same way. The older woman wore a white gown with gold a gold crown, with the symbol of Serios on it. _

_"First off!!" Cirina said as she raised her index finger and pointed at the map, "You cannot treat the territory of the sea as the same as the mountains!!! You know damn well units of the ocean are my specialty as well as I have the spirits of the sea as my allies!! And let us not forget!!" She pointed to her own general, "Bladr is a professional in ships!!! Something you fail miserable at Serios!" Well she just blasted Serios the true reality at her horrible leadership when it came to the ocean. _

_Serios only became angrier as Cirina stood her ground, stabbing her dagger into the area of the port._

_"That may be yours, but I and MY GENERALS specialize in areas you could never reach!!" Cirina said coldly. _

_"That maybe so but how do we not know you are only doing this so inflate your ego? The last time you took charge it nearly cost us the border of the east (The Alliance)." Serios snarled at her._

_"That was because you had the foolish idea of sending that arrogant priest to come so call help!!!! They almost had to withdraw because some son of bitch refused to listen to the orders Hades, and I gave!!! We are tacticians!!! Not babysitters!!! We would have won that battle faster if that son of bitch listened to orders!!! But he didn't because he said he would not listen to anyone but **you**!!" Cirina said._

_"Serios, unfortunately I must agree." It was a huge surprise to hear Cichol of all speak against Serios about this, "If Jokoa had listened to Cirina's orders, there would have been less casualties. The takeover would have been done quicker and innocent lives would have not been lost. While I rarely disagree with you, this battle I have to vote to let Cirina and her generals to take care of it." He said as with a nod. _

_"I have to agree also!!" Cethleann spoke, "Cirina has proven multiple times her leadership is well as well information gathering. She is fit for this fight." She said._

_"Sigh....." Serios turned to Wilhelm, completely shocked hearing this, "Even I agree. Cirina, who have been able to clear the routes we need for trade. But be warned....the one leading that port...." he said and she nodded._

_"I know. That's why I am going. To take back my father and mother. I will not allow Odesse or Anacharsis to run free with the body of my father and mother. Odesse wields a scythe made from the body of my father and Anacharsis a tome made from the ashes of my mother. I'm taking both back." She said as she raised her hand and balled it to a fist. _

_Lejare nodded as the two shared a quick glance, knowing well that they also plan to take back Sothis's wings. Serios gritted her teeth and spoke._

_"Very well then. I shall allow it. Cirina, my order is to take back the port of the south. By doing, so, we shall be able to safely open trade with the lands of Dadga and Brigid as well as Morfis. Do not fail Cirina." Serios said as she swallowed her pride and Cirina nodded._

** _[-------]_ **

_"Cirina, I wish to speak with you." _

_It was rare to see her Uncle Cichol want to speak to his niece. Lejare was silent as Cirina was sitting at a table writing down her final plans till Cichol walked in. She put the quill down and spoke._

_"We can speak of it here." Cirina said as Cichol nodded to her. _

_He knew Cirina was distant with everyone but a selected few. Honestly, even he was surprised that he chose to speak up on her behalf. Perhaps it was because he could see how much the toll of this war has taken on her but also his own daughter. On all of them. Cirina did not like to be left alone with her own family except Cethleann, her friends and him. _

_"It is regarding....the battle of the port." Cichol said and she went onto her defensive side, "Bring back your father and mother." Her eyes went wide when he said, and she nodded to him._

_"I swear I will Cichol. I will." She said as she went back to writing, not seeing the flash of pain that passed through his eyes._

_Lejare stood up and followed his brother as he walked out the tent, the two made their way to the area near the end of the forest that had a nice view of the grass fields and the sky. _

_"I saw the pain that flashed in your eyes Cichol." Lejare said as the two were silent as they sat down on one of the boulders, "Give her time. Cirina still cares about you and the others." He said as he took out his tobacco pipe and lit it._

_"Seriously, you're smoking still?" Cichol said and Lejare sent him a glare._

_"Oh, shut it. Just let me enjoy this." He said._

_"Fine. But......I wish Cirina would open to us like those years ago. I hate to admit it, but I miss her calling me Uncle." Cichol said and Lejare could not help but snicker at this, "Do not laugh!!" He scowls at him._

_"It’s alright!! Haha!!" Lejare said and the two looked down the hill as they saw Cirina and Cethleann out in the grass field, dancing and singing together._

_Fish made of water and wind surrounded the two as they sang, magic was fused into their song and Lejare could not help but smile, remembering Zuna, who created the magic the girls were using. _

_"So, they mastered "Lost Song." If Zuna and Noa were here, they would be proud." Cichol smiled softly as the girls danced together._

_Then...._

_"In time flows!! See the glow!! Of flames ever burning bright!!" Cirina sung the song their mother would sing to them, using her magic to create images of Sothis in the air. _

_Then the images changed to fae, different animals running through the wind. Even butterflies and such. It was a happy moment till Serios appeared and was storming over to the girls._

_"On the swift!! Rivers drift!! B----!!!"_

_SLAP!!! _

_"You of all people are forbidden to sing that song!!" Serios yelled angrily at the blue haired girl who only held her cheek in shock. _

_"Cirina!!" Lejare yelled and quickly jumped down with Cichol, the two running to the girls._

_Cethleann was frozen as Cirina slowly looked towards Serios, her eyes began to turn to slits, the grass underneath her began to freeze as frost spread, her hands began to turn to claws as her growls began to snarl._

_"Grrrrrrrrrrerrrr!!!" A curled horn color of blue grew on her head and even Serios could not believe what she was seeing._

_"Impossible....you.....shouldn't have that ability...." Serios could barely choke as the next thing Cirina unleashed, was the roar of the Ice Dragon._

** _"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHUHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _ **

**\- Present Time - **

"So let me get this straight......" Christian pinched the bridge of his nose, Alexandra covered her face with her hands, and Amir was rubbing her forehead, "You and Dimitri originally were discussing speaking to Lord Lonato, then Rhea came and spoke with you. Dimitri witnessed how much she frightened you and chose to stay even though you protested?" He said and Arisa nodded as she laid on her stomach on her bed, face buried in her pillow.

"Hmmmmm...." her muffled hum of yes was heard.

"So.....YOU BOTH SLEPT ON THE SAME BED?!?!!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?! " And thank God she had a soundproof barrier in her room.

"Well that explains why he was such in a good mood this morning." Amir sighs, "At least it was something harms sleeping next to each other than something intimate. Chris, I'm looking at you." She said as he sent her a glare.

"Hey, Gina and I are married!! Plus, we were secretly engaged before all shit went down!" Chris defended himself.

"Yet, Lestia caught you guys making out one time. Poor girl. And she was only 12." Amir said and Chris felt guilty.

"Oh, enough you two!" Sothis said as she appeared in her child form and sat next to Arisa, "I was the one that encouraged her to accept. Besides, if you three were there, you would have seen the effect Rhea had on Arisa......she brought her mother to the topic." And instantly Alexandra looked up to her.

"Sitri....Rosa, right?" Alexandra said as Arisa turned her head her way, boy did the woman have a hollow face right now.

"Rhea......brought up the face I made at her. She said it had been 21 years since someone made that face to her. That I remind her of my mother. Arrghhhhhhh!!! Seriously, I'm beginning to question myself if it's wrong I desire to not be compared to someone who has passed away!" She slammed her face multiple times on her pillow.

"What was that condition again......" Chris said as he walked up to her bookshelf and pulled out one her medical books, opening it till he reached a certain page, "Ah!!" He snapped his fingers, "**_Oedipus complex!! _**That's what Rhea has." He said.

"EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!" Arisa, Alexandra, and Amir all yelled out as Arisa abruptly sat up and hugged herself, shivering.

"Okay......" Sothis grimaced, "Back to the original subject before this all went _south_, the Prince of Faerghus only wanted to help Arisa feel better. Yes, I encourage it, but I think it was a good thing. Besides, it has been some time since you looked comfortable. Not to also mention the prince looked like he finally got some proper sleep!!" Sothis giggled mischievously and Arisa just began groaning, and flopped back onto her bed, hugging tightly the stuffed dragon Gregory gifted her on her 10th birthday.

"Well, it is a slow day today so want to hit the tavern tonight? By the way, if you get wasted and start drunk singing again, Jeralt is going to carry you, not me. Also, I sent flowers to Sylvain as a birthday present. I remember he always liked the wisteria flowers that would grow in my father's garden, so I sent him a small wisteria flower tree. I think he likes it." Alexandra said and the others gave her a thumbs up.

Arisa sat back up and sighs as she took out the key Rhea gave her from her bra and stared at it a bit. The top part of the key was in the shape of a symbol she had never seen before. It looked a bit like a flower with spikes. But if she had a better way to describe it, it looked a bit more like a spider lily. She stood up and spoke.

"Anyhow, I'm going to check out this new room Rhea gave me. Amir, could you get Boey and Ferdinand for me? I'm having them help me clean this room as part of their cleaning duties today." She said and Amir nodded.

"But in all seriousness Arisa, please watch your back around Dimitri because I feel he's going to make the first move on you, or he already has. That boy is soon to pounce on you, and you aren't going to escape him easily." Amir said as she stood up and left out the door.

"Well, I got go. I'm giving a wyvern riding seminar today. And Hubert isn't escaping this one." Alexandra said as she started to walk out.

"What did Hubert ever do to you?" Arisa said as she noticed the slight edge in her friend's tone.

"More towards...._oh fuck it_. I caught him spying on me when I was speaking to Anna regarding some intel information on Cornelia. So, I'm teaching him a lesson. Got to be honest, I think Edelgard put him to keep a watch on us or even gather information." She said and left for the training grounds.

"So Edelgard is making her first move." Chirs said as he put back the book then crossed his arms, "Even with this, I'm going to be honest with you. Ever since Zanado.....I'm starting to think everything we know of what will come in the future may go a different road. Kotas wasn't supposed to turn into a demonic beast. Where did he get that Crest stone? How did he get it? Who gave it to him? New questions and mysteries are popping up and I don't like it." He said.

"I know how you feel. But for now, we must do what we can. Those children, their paths are already changing. You must be careful from now on." Sothis said and the two nodded.

**[-------]**

Thankfully the walk to the room near the green house was short. It was right next to it and thankfully the boys were there with the cleaning supplies. She couldn't help but chuckle seeing the wind aerials circling around them, and one even tried to flirt till her sister gave her a mini wing slap.

"Morning boys." Arisa said and they turned to her.

"Good Morning P-------!!!" Ferdinand froze as she walked up to them and even the aerials were giggling among themselves at his face.

Arisa was wearing her dark mercenary uniform (_female Byleth one_) and her hair she had cut it short to her mid waist, her white lily pins she wore on the side of her, and a small back braid that was tied together with a dark green ribbon.

"Sorry for being a bit late. Had to take care of some business." She said as she stood in front of them.

Boey was the first to speak.

"No worries Professor. We went ahead and got some cleaning supplies. A few of the aerials decided to follow us." He said as the little ones flew up to Arisa.

"You had a terrible scare last night!! Also, it has been a long time since someone stepped into this room." The aerial with pink hair said as she sat herself on her shoulder.

"Really?" Arisa said she turned to the door and took the key, "Who used to use this room then?" She said as she put on the key.

"Lady Sitri used to use this room." The aerial with green hair said and Arisa froze.

"Sitri??" Boey said and it seemed Ferdinand finally snapped out of his trance.

"I have heard the name before mentioned by a name named Aelfric. Well, for now, let us put the topic aside!!! Professor, have you unlocked the door?" Ferdinand said and Arisa gave a slight strained smile.

"Yes. One moment." She said and turned the key, then pulled open the door.

However,....

"Kyyyaaaa!!" She ended up getting tackled by wooly bugs the minute she opened it.

"Are you alright?" Boey said because it seems he was used to seeing this....a lot.

"Yeah. Alright little ones, off you go." She gently removed them off her and a few flew away while two of them got comfortable on her left shoulder, "Alright alright. You can stay." She giggled as they nuzzled her cheek and, in the trio, went into the room.

Shelves and tables covered in white sheets as well as the curtains closed. She asked Ferdinand to go open them and that he did as well as the shutter windows to let the place ventilate a bit. With the curtains now open along with the windows, sunlight lit the room, she began to remove the white sheets off the shelves first, revealing in them were books about magic as well as medicine. Arisa began blinking multiple times as plucked one of the books and opened it. Inside written in nice handwriting were notes about different flowers and their meanings. As well as how they could be used in magic. Turned the page and began to read it.

** _Verdant Moon: 11th day: 1154 _ **

** **

** _I believe that these flowers hold much more meaning when it comes to magic. I know plants have life but what if there was a way to use it like how I can use my voice and magic together? While the Archbishop don't approve of me using Lost Song, I think it is worth exploring more. Hmmm.....perhaps I should pick a few flowers from the green house again?" _ **

"Hmm....this person seems to have been researching a new form of magic or was creating one. Very interesting. Now, I usually am not nosy, but I say this is the perfect opportunity to look at these notes and books, and perhaps we can find some information we want." Sothis said to her as she floated nearby.

Arisa nodded as she put the book back and Sothis floated around, observing the trio clean. A few fae were in the room, some even doing small mischievous things to the children as they worked. Boey was using a lightly wet towel to clean the dusty tables while Ferdinand was removing the white sheets from the furniture. He fixed a few of the tables that were crooked and blew out the dust on a few of the materials. Now that he had a better look because of the light that had come in, the tables had books, jars of herbs, some even dried insects, bones or other materials. He saw a few beakers, Erlenmeyer flasks, many test tubes in their racks. Mortar and pestle, forceps, and 24-hour hourglass. Maps nailed onto the walls, posters with different flowers, as well as few books about music books.

"Huh?" Boey said as he walked over to the far edge of the room and spotted something, "What's this?" He said and removed the white sheet only for the two males to cover their ears at a happy squeal.

The two turned to look over to their Professor in complete shock at what they just heard.

"Oh...umm..haha... sorry about that." Arisa said a bit embarrassed and Ferdinand chuckled.

"It's alright Professor. As a matter of fact, I'm glad you feel comfortable letting us see this side of you. I just admit, you seem much happier and your smile shines more." Ferdinand smiled warmly to her.

"Oh...." she rarely gets flustered, so his comment surprised her quite a bit, she had this habit of stroking her right long bang when she was flustered.

"Stop flirting with the Professor, Ferdinand." Boey bluntly said and the orange head looked at him shocked.

"Anyhow!!" Arisa said as she walked up to the object Boey uncovered.

The warmest of smiles came onto her lips as she sat on the light golden colored cushioned bench as she gently touched the familiar white keys made of ivory and smiled at the black keys made of ebony. She looked at the instruments made of many kinds of wood such as birch, maple, fir, oak, mahogany, ebony, spruce and many other exotic ones. The feeling of familiarity as she placed both hands on the keys, her students carefully watching. She took a deep breath as she began with a simple tune to stir up her memories.

"Do~" she sang as her finger pressed down on the first key, "Re~, Mi~, Fa~" they students were silent as they listened to small tunes this strange instrument made.

It wasn't dangerous and the Professor seemed to be very happy seeing and even playing it. Arisa continued for just a bit more and then stopped.

"It’s been so long.....since I have played a piano like this." She said softly and Ferdinand spoke.

"So that is the name of this strange instrument. How curious. I have never seen or heard of such an instrument, yet you seem quite familiar with it. How does one use it?" Ferdinand said and Arisa smiled at them.

"Well you see, a pian--------" unfortunately the conversation was interrupted.

** _Knock knock_ **

The three turned towards the door and see Dedue knocking.

"Forgive me for interrupting but Professor, His Highness has asked me to escort you to the audience chambers. Ashe, Alexandra and he are ready to speak with Lady Rhea regarding the rebellion." He said and she stood up, nodding to him.

"Thank you Dedue." She said and turned to the other two males, "Boey and Ferdinand, please continue cleaning up here. Hopefully the meeting will not take long." She said and they nodded.

"Professor," Ferdinand said as she was about to leave but she stopped, "Be safe." He gave her a small smile.

Arisa did not know why, but she shyly looked away and nodded. Something about the boy gets her easily flustered for some reason. She began to walk with Dedue down the hallway. It was a comfortable silence and Dedue then spoke.

"His Highness seemed to be in a good mood this morning. You wouldn't happen to know now would you, Professor?" He gave her a small smile and Arisa chuckled a bit nervously.

"Well.....other than he told me he got a good night's sleep (_Sothis: Well I wonder why~_) he and I discussed the situation with Lord Lonato while enjoying some tea. I'm glad to see he is well." She said and Dedue nodded.

"If I may be honest with you....I still worry for him." Dedue said and Arisa looked at him worried.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all." She said and he shook his head.

"It is alright Professor. Duchess Emily explained to us the situation that was happening, and we understood. I admit, it was difficult at first for me and my sister since we were not used to such surroundings. As well adapting to Sadi's new way of speaking." He said and she blinked multiple times.

"Wait, Sadi did not speak in third person before?" Arisa thought as Dedue continued.

"But Emily helped us all. She was our therapist for quite some time despite her busy schedule. It...felt nice having someone to talk to. As well as Hessian and the owls we got along with. But once again, I thank you, Amir, and his Highness for saving our lives that day. I am in your debt." He gave her a small bow and she smiled warmly to him.

"There is no need to thank Dedue. You are family and I will always help out those important to me." She said and his eyes widened.

"Family?" He said and she nodded.

"Yes. Family. Did I offend you?" Arisa said, a bit worried.

"No no!! I am just surprised. It's just, you are the 8th person to say that to me and my sister. His Highness Dimitri, Her Highness Lestia, His Highness Zander as well as Lord Kuza, Duchess Emily, Lord Glenn and Lady Amir.....they have all told us we are like family to them. Thank you." He smiled at her warmly and she nodded.

"You're welcome. Ah, we arrived." Arisa said as they arrived at the doors of the audience chambers.

Dedue noticed how tense Arisa came as she looked as she was glaring at the doors, and her right hand was balled into a fist. Honestly, she did not even want to be near this place right now since last night's conversation. She took a deep breath and nodded as turned to Dedue.

"Thank you Dedue for walking with me. If you have free time, perhaps we could have some tea together." She said and he nodded to her.

"It would be a pleasure. Do we well Professor." He said and bowed before he left.

Arisa waited a few seconds and opened the door carefully. Inside was Alexandra, Ashe and Dimitri as well as Lady Rhea and Seteth.

"Forgive me for being late. I was doing some clean up." Arisa said as she walked towards them and Rhea smiled.

"It is alright. How was the room?" Rhea asked and Arisa spoke.

"It was nice. It's a pretty size magic lab. I think it'll work out well for my research." She said and Rhea nodded.

"That is good to hear." Rhea smiled.

Unknown to everyone, from three different secret spots in the audience chambers, Claude, Lestia and Sadi were listening in on the conversation, hoping to hear what they could.

"Now, what did you wish to speak to us about?" Seteth said and Arisa gave the nod of approval to Dimitri and Ashe.

"We wish to speak with Lord Lonato to try and quell the rebellion without violence." Dimitri said and Rhea frowned.

"Pardon?" She said as she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Please Lady Rhea, let us try to speak with my father. I understand that turning a blade to the church is treason, but I don't want to see innocent people die. My brother and sister are still kids and I worry for their safety. There must be some way to end this without violence." Ashe said and Arisa was a little surprised to hear him speak up.

Rhea's aura seemed to be plummeting from what Dimitri was feeling and right when she was about to speak, Alexandra spoke.

"I wish to try and speak to Lord Lonato as well. As a former noble of the Kingdom, I have a connection to him. He was a friend of my fath-----!!" Rhea's tone became cold as ice as she interrupted her, that everyone was surprised by this.

"I know very well what your connection to Lord Lonato, Alexandra." Rhea said as she turned to her, "When you suddenly burst into the audience chambers two days ago, you said the name of a _very dangerous man_. That man, if you were to even look at him, would activate your Crest and put everyone around you in danger. We do not need someone like you in this situation. Professor Byleth is more suited for this since she has a much deeper connection to him." She said clearly and Alexandra was stunned.

"Excuse me, but I must speak on this." Arisa spoke, "I may know Lord Lonato but such deep connotations I do not have. Yes, I was a friend of his oldest son but that was it. Alexandra is far more suited for this than I!" She said.

"And why is that Professor?" Rhea said and Alexandra had it.

"Because I am Lord Lonato's granddaughter!!" Alexandra roared and everyone looked at her shocked.

Not even Arisa knew this. No one did.

"What?" Ashe said as he looked over to his instructor, as she placed her hand on her chest.

"My true name is Alexandra Xiang Aubin. I was known as Ymir many years ago, but I discarded the name my mother, Cornelia, gave me and chose to use the name my father gave me. Lord Lonato was a close friend of my father and our family were allies. To him, he considered me a granddaughter." She said and turned to Dimitri, and bowed, "Forgive me for hiding for all these years that I was alive, your highness. But it had to be done or else Cornelia would have hunted me down to turn me to her human experiment. That is why I have these scars all over me." She said and he looked at her shocked.

Oh, Claude was enjoying seeing how pissed off Rhea looked with Alexandra revealing her true identity. But why was the Archbishop against Alexandra going? She said she said the name of a dangerous man that could cause her to activate her Crest......

"Please Lady Rhea. Let us go and speak with him." Dimitri said and Rhea took a deep breath.

It was clear that Rhea did not want to let them go and but the way she looked at Alexandra, Arisa was starting to worry that Rhea is also expecting or trying to prevent something that is going on with her friend. If Rhea learns that Cirina's or Sothis consciousness has awoken within them, they'll be damned. It'll be much worse if she learns that Chris bears the Crest of Flames and some of Sothis's power as well. Unfortunately, the two siblings have yet to figure out if Christian can use time pulse. They have tried to see if it was possible but no luck. Perhaps it was because the Crest Stone of Flames was not inside Chris but on the Sword of the Creator from a Byleth of a different timeline. What the two did learn is that Chris can move around when time was stopped, at least for a short moment. He can interfere if needed to. Back to the subject, after Rhea's long silence she spoke coldly as she looked to Arisa.

"Very well. I shall pray no harm befalls them while they are away from the monastery." She said.

"And shall I." Arisa replied, "_And if my friend and children are harmed, I know who to blame._" She mentally snarled as her eyes held the message clear.

Rhea shivered at the look but turned to look at Alexandra, suddenly her eyes zoomed at her necklace.

"That necklace......." Rhea said and Seteth turned to look, he froze because he instantly recognized it, "Where did you get it?" She smiled and Alexandra placed her hand over it.

"My father." She answered.

"That necklace is the Heroes’ Relic_, Skadi-Ondergoed_. It also has the ability to transform to staff called _Scáthach_. Have you mastered it yet?" Her smile was unnerving as Alexandra only held onto the necklace tighter to her chest.

Alexandra suddenly felt like she was looking at Cornelia's smile. A smile that said that she would find her no matter how far she ran. A smile that looked down at her and saw her beneath her. A smile that was that of a predator that was on the verge of killing its prey. Rhea's aura was intimidating her, and she felt an anxiety attack was about to hit her. Chest pain, nausea, she felt like Rhea was almost physically wrapping her arms around her neck. She trembled a bit as he eyes casted down, her lip quivered a bit. Rhea extended out her hand to her.

"You seem to not be ready to wield it. Skadi-Ondergoed is said to be second to the Sword of the Creator. You could get greatly injured if you wield it without the proper training. It is best you entrusted it to us till you are ready." Rhea smiled.

"Absolutely not!!" Cirina's voice boomed in Alexandra's mind as she suddenly hugged the girl tightly from behind, she was floating like Sothis.

Her hand gently caressed Alexandra's cheek, and she spoke.

"Stand your ground!! It is clear this woman looks down at you!! Do you wish to experience what Cornelia did to you?!" Cirina said as Alexandra gulped and opened her eyes again.

"I'm sorry but this Relic stays with me. I mastered both a long time ago." Alexandra said clearly.

Arisa smiled warmly as Rhea retracted her hand and frowned.

"Very well then." She said and turned to the rest of the group, "You have two weeks. If the rebellion is not quelled by then, the church will step in. You are dismissed." Rhea turned and left for the other room with Seteth following behind her, but Arisa did not miss the look of worry he had towards her friend.

With the door closed shut, a few minutes passed till finally they all let go of the breath they were holding.

"Professor," Ashe said as he turned to her, "Thank you. Both you and Alexandra. Honestly, I am surprised to learn she is Lord Lonato's granddaughter. He has mentioned her a few times. Christophe also." He smiled sadly as he turned to the blue haired woman.

"I'm sorry but I had to hide who I was. Unfortunately for this situation, I have to hide who I am from Lord Lonato or there is a chance things will escalate." She said and Dimitri frowns.

"I understand." Ashe said and Arisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll head out tonight. It should take around 5 days to reach Castle Gaspard by flying. Sandy will get the wyverns ready for you and escort you all to a safe location. For now, you all get your things ready." Arisa said and they nodded.

**[-------]**

It was tense silence as Arisa and Dimitri walked a side by side of each other. Oh, she knew he was upset by the blank look on his face. He was upset about that a childhood friend he thought was long dead, was actually alive. It him wonder how many people actually she was alive. Even Sothis was getting worried as they were near the green house and right when Dimitri was about to speak….

"Oh Professor!!"

"_GRACIAS VIRGEN DE GUADALUPE_!!!" Arisa mentally yelled so loud in her mind that poor Sothis screamed as she covered her ears.

Her current savoir, was Ferdinand. The orange haired boy smiled warmly as he walked up and spoke.

"Hello Dimitri." He smiled and Dimitri gave him a nod before he turned back to her, "You're just on time!! We finished dusting the room and found a few interesting things. We did put them in wooden crates for you to look at." He said and Arisa warmly to him.

"You boys didn't have to finish the entire thing by yourselves!!" Arisa said and Ferdinand shook his head.

"It is alright. After all, it is my duty, as Ferdinand von Aegir, to help those in need. You helped us a lot, so please allow us to help you." He said and Arisa could help but look the opposite direction, which is to the right, and covered her mouth.

Dimitri's frown only deepened when he noticed that her ears turned a light shade of pink.

"Very well then!!" Arisa said as she turned back to him, "As a thank you to you and Boey, w----" and Sothis, slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare invite these boys to tea in front of the prince!!" Sothis said in a panic tone.

"Make me." Arisa mentally said to her and removed her hand.

"As I was saying, would y----------oooooowwwww!!!" And Sothia pulled her hair.

"Professor are you alright?!" Dimitri finally spoke, worried as also Ferdinand.

"I'm alright!!! Just a few fae pulling my hair. A harmless prank." She said as Sothis stuck her tongue out at her.

"You'll thank me later!!" Sothis said back and Arisa sighs.

"Ferdinand, would you like to have tea with me along with Boey?" Arisa finally said and Sothis screeched in horror while Dimitri looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'll be going now. Professor, have a good day." Dimitri said and left quickly as he could.

"You had to do it!!! You just had to!!" Sothis yelled in utter horror while joy bloomed on Ferdinand's face.

"It would be an honor Professor!!" He grins to her as she smiles warmly.

Honestly, she needed a break. This is a good one. The two walked back to the room, chatting a bit about the upcoming riding seminar that Ferdinand has been looking forward to. He has been speaking with Petra and Ingrid. The three have been giving each other's pointers on how to improve and she was happy hearing this. The students of the three houses have been working together and helping each other out. That was what she wanted, trust to be built. Also, for the House Leaders to learn to communicate with others. Once they arrived at the room, Arisa had to blink multiple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, that they were in the same room.

"What do you think Professor?" Boey smiled as they walked in, "We cleaned up the place and Dedue passed by to bring some flowers and fruits to lighten the place up." He said as he pointed to a vase filled with sunflowers and a fruit bowl.

Seeing them reminded her that it was June already and summer was almost here. Maybe she could convince Seteth to allow her to take the kids to a trip to Rhodes Coast? Since technically her and Emily oversee that land and it is their territory. Arisa smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"They look wonderful!! By the way, Boey, would you like to stay and have tea with us? It's my way of thank you and Ferdinand for cleaning this place." She said.

"Thank you for the invitation Professor but unfortunately I have to decline. I have seminar with Professor Manuela in a bit." He said and she nodded in understanding, "By the way, do you know which section the tomes on reason magic were in the library? I asked Lysithea but even she was having trouble finding it." He said and Arisa sighs.

"Unfortunately, the tomes with the advanced text are in the restriction section which I only have access to. But for the regular ones you search for, those should be near the history section. Make sure to ask Xina just in case." She said and he nodded.

"Alright then and thank you Professor. Have a nice day both of you!!" Boey smiled and left.

Arisa chuckled as she waved and walked over to one of the shelves, which she was happy to find a clear glass tea set with blue flower designs on it.

"We found a few tea containers while we're cleaning. I have never heard of....Blue butterfly pea tea??" Ferdinand said and Arisa whipped around quickly.

"Ahhh!!! I love that tea!!! I never thought it existed here in Fodlan." Arisa grinned as she gently took out the set and placed it on a tray, "Blue Butterfly, for short, is a tea that grows in the country of Hyras. It's between Sreng and Albinea. One of the mercenaries that works in my father's company, his name is Jorah, comes from there." She walked to the table near the windows and piano, gently setting down the tray.

"I have heard of the country before. I believe it is also known as the Country of Flowers. The Empire has been wanting to open trade with them for many years, but they have kept rejecting the idea. I can understand though.....The Empire...has been aggressive with them." He hesitates as she sits down, and he is across from her.

"So, you want to talk about it?" She said she used a bit of fire magic to light the small tea burner and place the teapot on it.

She didn't miss how Ferdinand slightly flinched at the sight of the fire. She used some magic to fill the small pot with water then put in two spoons of blue butterfly tea. Thankfully Dedue has also brought some fruits. And one of them happened to be a lemon.

"Professor, may I ask your opinion on a sensitive topic?" He said and she nodded.

"Just to warn you, I will be brutally honest." She said as she placed a teacup in front of him.

"It is alright. I believe hearing a difference of opinions will help me find a better answer to what I seek." He said, "But here is my question. You are aware of the fire that took place in Aegir territory correct?" He said and Arisa nodded.

"Of course,.........." Arisa said as she saw the tea was ready and began pouring a cup for both.

"The Aegir mansion burned down, and my father and I stayed in the palace of Enbarr for half a year till the rebuilding of the mansion was completed. Others say the fire was caused by thieves, but I beg to differ." He said as she handed him his cup.

He was surprised by the natural blue color tea and its scent.

"And why is that?" Arisa said as she cut the lemon and handed him half, she squeezed a few drops into her own, making the blue tea turn to a shade of purple.

"Because that day, I remember it vividly. I was walking down the hallway in search of my father. Yet, suddenly there was shaking. The sound of something exploding rang in my ears, all around me. The world went black." He said and Arisa was silent as he continued.

"When I came to, I realized my left arm was broken as well as suffered 2nd degree burns thankfully. But I can never forget, the roar I heard that day, as well as.... the demonic beast I saw. My father says it was an illusion but how can that be so. I remember it well. I can never forget neither the woman that saved us that day." He said and Arisa placed down her cup.

"Ferdinand............." Arisa muttered as she remembered the fire.

The day she found out Christian was being experimented underneath that place. She always prayed that he would never become a victim of such experiments and hoped she could prevent such treatment to Edelgard but by the time she arrived in the Kingdom, it was too late. Even worse that Ferdinand got roped into the bloody battle when he was never supposed to in the original timeline. Now learning he suffered burns, oooooohhh!!! Now she wished she could have gone back to check on him but that would have been too risky!!! Seriously, who the hell appears out of nowhere and saves the day?!

"Professor, that woman is you isn't it? You saved me and my father that day from the demonic beast." Ferdinand said as Arisa sighed.

"I have my reasons for hiding it." Was all she said, and he nodded.

"I understand. Truthfully, I am glad you did hide it. If you had returned to come check on me after the fire, my father would have had you arrested, regardless if you had saved us." He said and she turned to him with wide eyes.

"How did you know that I wanted to go check on you?!" She said and chuckled.

"There is sadness in your eyes that lingers when I speak about the fire. You seem to have regrets about not returning to Aegir territory. As you know, my father gained power through the _Insurrection of the Seven_. I admit, his greed has gotten the better of him and it is my duty as the next Duke to hold him accountable. It will be difficult, but it must be done." He said, "Ah. Forgive me for straying from the original topic." He said.

"It is alright. I think speaking with me can help. Like I said to many, what is said between us, does not leave this room. You have my word. And I do agree with you. Your father.....sigh....must be held accountable. Many of his actions have hurt innocent lives and.....sigh.....this a sensitive topic but what was your reaction at the announcement of the death of Chris von Hersvelg, Gina von Vestra and the rest of the children of the Hersvelg bloodline?" She asked.

"...................Chris von Hersvelg, we did not talk much but he was very caring of his family. I spoke with him a couple times and I was impressed by his view on politics. To many of the nobles of the Empire, his ideas were seen as radical. One of the ideas I remember he spoke of was free education for all, regardless of status. I was very interested in the idea and could not help but want to speak more with him. Truthfully, before his death, he and I were going to meet to discuss politics. As for Hubert's sister, she was very kind. Honestly, it was surprising how protective Hubert was of her even if she was the older one. I remember how devastated Edelgard and Hubert were. For those two to suddenly pass away....I do believe foul play was done. And yes, I suspect my own father. He never really did like the prince considering he would always talk back to him as well as tell my father to his face the unforgivable actions he has done. I admire that about the prince. He looked at the truth head on. I belive he would have been a wise Emperor." Ferdinand smiled sadly as he took a sip of his tea.

"It's a light sweet taste. I like it." He said and Arisa smiled warmly however, thankfully Ferdinand did not see her eyes go wide when she saw her brother leaning at the door with arms crossed and eyes closed.

Chris opened his eye and it said he heard everything.

"Just pretend you just came in!!" Arisa mentally yelled at him and he nodded.

Chris knocked on the edge of the door and Ferdinand turned his way, a bit surprised to see him.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Chris said and Arisa nodded.

"No, not all. Is something wrong Christian?" She asked and he nodded.

"Not really but I think you might want to head to the infirmary. Guess who showed up at the monastery and is causing a ruckus?" He smirked.

"Please tell me it's not Temes." Arisa said and Chris shook his head, laughing a bit.

"Nope!!! Go and look!!" He laughed and the other looked at each other confused and stood up.

Arisa blew out the small burner and thus, the three headed to the courtyard.

**[------]**

How many years has it been since she had been here? Maybe because she can feel the small shift in the flow of time, but whatever the hell the change was, she did not have a care in the world for it for now. Dressed in a warlock dress with a simple thin cloak with the Crest of Lamine on the back as well as the symbol of the Kingdom, Emily von Miller Zoltras was back. She was in her adult form and noticed how many were staring at her huge _assets (Damn MILF)_. Honestly, it made her swell with a bit of pride. The only downside was that they were the same size as Cornelia, but at least she had them covered up unlike that harlot. Her crimson hair was tied in a high ponytail and her long bangs were curled in a similar fashion like Flayn's, to hide her ears. Her ivory colored eyes were closed as she stood waiting in the courtyard in front of the Blue Lions classroom, with arms crossed and one parcel in her arms.

"Oh, a crowd is gathering." Emily thought as she slightly opened her eyes and noticed many students were near the hallways, but none dare approach.

Oh, she spotted Sylvian and Felix, the two frozen like ice at the sight of her. Did she really terrify them that much? Ah. Edward's sister and Tharja's daughter. They seem to be doing well. She heard footsteps approaching and turned her head, a warm smile came on her face as she saw the two white haired girls approach her with smiles on their faces.

"Master, this is a surprise to see you here!!" Lysithea said and Emily spoke.

"It's been a few months my student. Glad to see you and the others are doing well." She said and patted Lysithea and Sadi's head.

"Are you looking for the Professor? She'll be here in a bit. Christian went to get her." Sadi said and Emily looked at her confused.

"Wait who?" She said and the three turned as the crowd moved out of the way, and low and behold, Arisa arrived, and......

"Oh, so that's how it is. He lived." Emily thought as her eyes widened the minute they landed on Chris.

"Emily?!?! What?!?! I thought you were just going to send the paperwork!" Arisa said as she walked a bit faster towards her with Chris, and Ferdinand went to join the crowd.

Oh, seems the rest of the three houses have arrived. Emily smirked as she walked up to her.

"Oh, I believe not. Especially since you told me about your situation as well as how Manuela gave you the yelling you ``_Oh so deserved_." She said as the other two girls quickly ran back to the crowd.

Emily unfortunately was much taller than Arisa and had her arms crossed under her chest and looked down at the smaller woman with a scowl.

"I said many times to take care of yourself and look where that got you. Sigh, at this rate might as well really hire a watcher (_Dimitri_) or shall I have Amir tie you down?" She said and Arisa gave her a glare.

"_Ara, ara, ara ~_ Oh child, you really think you can escape my wrath as a fellow Holy Magus? OOOOOOOHOHOHOHO!!! You have much to learn to even reach my level!! Ooohohoho!!" And there was that damn prideful attitude of hers!!

Arisa pinched the bridge of nose, cursing profanities in Spanish that only Chris and Alexandra understood while Emily was still smug. And here she thought the older woman's prideful personality had simmered down these past 4 years. Well maybe a little bit but it was still there. She sighs as she looks up to the red-haired woman, whose hair still looked like fluffy feathers that she wanted to touch. Emily smiled as she looked around and it seemed all the students stiffened the second her eyes landed on them. They slightly narrowed at Claude, then at Edelgard and lastly the twins. She snorted and turned back to Arisa.

"You have the table full. But anyhow, let's go to the infirmary. Alex, along with Amir, should be there along with Hanneman. I did not just bring your medical records. I brought Amir's and Alexandra's also. The topic I will be discussing with you all will be serious, and I admit, it is about your Crest. And you boy," she turned to Chris, "You're coming to. I'm going to tear you and Arisa apart once this conversation is over." She said and Arisa and Chris looked at each and did the cross symbol over their head and chest.

Lestia and Claude were shaking and covering their mouths as they were trying not to burst out laughing at what they just witnessed.

"By the way," Emily suddenly stopped, "ALL THREE HOUSES!!" she yelled as the said ones froze, "Your upcoming Physical exams are next month. Try not to run from me." She smiled and Arisa could have sworn some of the older students either screamed or cried in horror.

A lot of the younger ones were confused while she spotted Yuri in the crowd, even his skin seemed to have paled a bit because of the bead of sweat running down his face. Now that she thought about it, was Yuri a student??

**\- Infirmary-**

"Emily, it's been so long!!" Honestly, it did not surprise anyone in the room that Emily and Manuela knew each other.

Apparently the two met in a tavern in Enbarr and since then, had become friends. At least Emily didn't share the same drinking habits as the other woman. Manuela had prepared some tea for everyone and everyone sat down around the table.

"I'm sorry but why am I here?" Hanneman asked as Emily began to unwrap the parcel.

"Because this subject is also regarding Crest. And since miss Arisa is an idiot (_Arisa: HEY!_), I think it's about time you say your theory regarding her Crest. This also ties to not just her health, but many of the students." Emily said.

"Ah. Alright then. Do you mind if I begin while you get the papers organized?" She said Emily shook her head.

"Very well then." He said and turned to the four friends, "You four, I thank you for allowing me permission to research your Crest. For this, let us start with Alexandra. We already know your Crest is the Crest of Aubin. However what I discovered is that there are two different bloodlines to that Crest." Hanneman said and the four looked at him with wide eyes, "Alexandra comes from the bloodline of Ui, a woman who created House Aubin after the monastery was done being built. They help found the Kingdom besides House Zoltras, whose descents were a shoot off of House Nuvelle." He said and Emily whipped her head towards him.

"Excuse me?!" She said.

Well, guess not even she knows everything about House Zoltras.

"I thought you knew." Hanneman said and Emily shook her head.

"Of course not. My mother did not talk much about the history of House Zoltras due to many wanting that information. Looks like it's up to me finding out more along with my siblings. Ugh." She groans and Hanneman sighs.

"Back to the topic at hand. Like I was saying, Alexandra you come from the bloodline of Ui, who was originally a leader of the Ice Tribe. Eventually she chose to leave the mountains along with 11 of her followers. 5 were normal humans like us and the other 6 were people of the ice tribe. Cirina passed down her knowledge of blacksmith to them as well as her powers. That is why the Aubin bloodline continued to live on. Till....the massacre of 1134. The only survivors of the Aubin clan were Lady Alexandra, your grandmother, your uncle, Rensen, and lastly, your father Alexander. Now, you are the last member to be alive of House Aubin." He said and Alexandra nodded as she touched her necklace.

"Now, onto you Amir." He said as he turned to the Duscur girl, who stiffened, "Your bloodline is a bit difficult to trace but I have an idea. Originally, foreigners, such as yourself, should not be able to have Crest at all. Your ancestors came from the bloodline of the Legendary Apostle, Saint Timotheos. A few of his descendants left Fodlan and crossed the mountains of Faerghus, eventually settling down in Duscur. And Like Alexandra, unfortunately you too are the last of that bloodline that lived in Duscur. However, here in Fodlan, it is possible that there could be another unknown bloodline that bears the same Crest as you." Hanneman said and Amir looked down to her lap.

"I gave...my blood....to Sadi...." she thought and now the woman was getting worried that if the Church discovers Sadi had a crest....

"Now finally, you two siblings." He said turning to Arisa and Christian.

"Hold up." Emily put her hands up and slowly turned to look at the two, "Siblings?" She said and Arisa quickly created a mental connection with her.

"He is just like you, me, and Erik!!! He remembers his past life!!! Chris and I were siblings in the past!!" Arisa said and Emily faced palms.

"Should we take a break?" Manuela said and Emily just sighs.

"No, it's alright." The red-haired woman said and motioned Hanneman to continue.

"When I first used my Crest Analyzer on you both, only a portion of your Crest was shown. However, I began to see we only saw a portion of the bigger picture, which allowed a temporary hypothesis. " He took out his notebook, "I combined the two images that were shown, and I could not believe it!! A Crest thought to have disappeared from this world in the millennium since the fall of Nemesis, the King of Liberation." He smiled as the two siblings shared a glance, "The Crest of Flames. That is the Crest I believe you two have." He said and suddenly Emily stood up, furious.

"**_Arisa."_** He voice was beyond cold as she slowly turned to the woman, "That should not be possible. He should not have the Crest of Flames at all. What happened after you left Faerghus when you recovered?" No one had ever seen the woman so furious before.

Arisa was silent for a few seconds and then spoke.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you here. But......." she looked over to Chris, who rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll tell you in private." She said and Emily sat back down, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Very well then......" Emily grunted and nodded to Hanneman.

"However, something is bothering me about your Crest. And not just you two, all four of you." He said and Emily snapped her head up quickly.

"Looking at these records...." Manuela said as she turned to Amir, "You've had episodes where your hair color turns black as well as your mood changes. Also, times your power has caused you to sleep for up to three days." She said and Amir chuckled a bit nervously.

"Alexandra, you have a multi personality disorder as well as depression, PTSD, aggressive behavior, self-harm?!?! Your Crest has caused this?!" She nearly screeched.

"Actually," Emily spoke, "These were caused before the awakening of her Crest. Her mother is the cause. Alexandra didn't exactly grow up in the best environment after her father passed away..." she sighs, and Manuela looked at the girl with empathy.

"Can we continue on?" Alexandra whispered and the others nodded.

"Now for you Arisa," Hanneman said, "You've suffered magic shifts your entire life. That is because the power of your Crest is still growing. Eventually it will reach its complete stage but I do not know when. Unfortunately, it is possible you will still suffer magic shifts as the years go by." He said and Arisa felt like the world was crashing down on her.

Manuela was shaking as she was now reading Arisa's medical records and Emily's face had become like stone. How much Arisa wanted to disappear from the table now and unfortunately out of instinct, warped out of the room. Chris stood up to quickly run after her, but Emily caught his wrist.

"Don't." Emily said as her eyes were on her lap, "Let her be alone. I think she needs it." She said and he sat back down.

"And what about me.....?" Chris muttered and Hanneman frowns.

"You Christian, sigh, like Arisa, your power is also growing. To be more specific, it is adapting to you. You won't suffer magic shifts like your sister, but have you had trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes.....and at times I sleep too much. It’s trait inherited from the Crest of Flames." Chris sighs.

"Another question.....has your hair always been white? Is it natural like Dedue's, Sadi's and Amir's?" He asked and Chris shocked his head.

"No. My hair used to be brown, like my eyes." Chris said.

"Wait....used to be?" Both Manuela and Emily said and that's when it hit the red-haired woman and Hanneman.

_"You're....a..survivor...?" _

**\-- The Sealed Forrest - **

Unfortunately, the places she loved escaping to were places that were forbidden. Arisa was at the one place no one would be expected to be at. The Sealed Forrest. Bonus, because she warped herself in the temple where the Forbidden Spell of Zarha is casted. For her, despite this place being the stage of doom next year, the place also felt comforting. Like she had been there before. At times when she was alone, she would dance to her heart's contents. Even if it was for a short temporary time, she was healthy in her old life, she took full advantage of it to learn how to dance properly. And that was what she was doing, dancing. She carefully moved barefoot on the stone floor, singing softly as the palms of her hands glowed, her mercenary uniform was replaced with that of a Fodlan Dancer. She slowly spun around, singing, unaware that a small ring appeared on her tongue, magic fusing with her voice as she kept singing and dancing. Her eyes opened and in them was the Crest of Flames.

**[---------]**

59 has never known what it was like to understand humans. After all, it was something he was not allowed to fully grasp. Yet it fascinated him how humans could walk, talk, interact. Feel emotions that were not artificial. He wanted to learn more of humans along with his sister 60, but both were forbidden. Their jobs are to kill. To eliminate. To find the vessel of the Fell Star as well as her children, take them out.

"_What is choice?_" He muttered to himself as he walked around the forest, collecting venom for the Agarthium blades that were soon to be created.

"_Love, joy, sorrow, fear, desire, pleasure_, what are these strange emotions humans have?" He muttered as he continued walking yet he stopped for a bit.

He could hear soft singing. It was odd. Humans shouldn't even be near this place at all. He began to walk closer to this voice and almost seemed like was calling someone. Soon, a arrived and hide at the top of a tree, his eyes landing in the distance on the woman he saw last month.

"Ah. The woman of the forest." He thought as he saw her singing and dancing.

A strange feeling arose in his chest as he watched the woman. Perhaps the emotions of sorrow are what he sees on her face. Humans were fascinating. Perhaps a closer look would be better?

"No, no. Negative. " he muttered and warped away.

**[---**]

Arisa finished singing and dancing and panted.

"My hair grew again....." she muttered angrily as she took out her dagger and cut it again.

The hair she cut, she burned it to ashes so it can never be used for anything, like experiments or trying to get a sample of her Crest. Sothis appeared before her in her adult form, the goddess was frowning.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Sothis said and Arisa nodded.

She knows keeping her emotions bottled up was going to screw her over if she let it happen again. She does not want to go out of control but at times there are times she wishes she could rampage and destroy everything in her sight, but she knows that are just the urges of destruction she is trying to surpass. She was more than grateful about the dragon stone she had, which sealed her dragon form (_IF she even had one_) in it. Honestly, Arisa thought she moved on. She really did. But there will always be a part of her that clings to the past.

"Sothis, I thought I moved on from my fear of being alone, but I haven't. I'm still afraid to become bedridden again in this life. That fear of blood has never gone away. Everyone except my father, family, and even my friends.... everyone else has expectations from me!!! Rhea wants to put me on the path she created!!! She wants me to become you!! Everyone expects me to be a leader when I'm a damn doctor and astronomer!!! Yes, I'm a tactician also but nothing else!! I'm being compared to my mother of this world who I never met!!! Political subjects are an absolute nightmare for me!! I!! I!!! All I want is to save my students from tragic fates and we're already seeing things that are completely different!!! Melody, Lejare, Kotas turning into a damn monster in front of us!!! Rhea wanting something out of Alexandra!! Emily, just so, so many things that's starting to get to the point where my head can't wrap things around it!!!! This internal and mental struggle I have with myself is screwing me over!!! Am I over thinking things and I am finally cracking after all these years?!!? I'm just getting to where things I thought I knew are now changing!!! The flow of time is changing, and I can't tell if it's for the better or for worse!!" Arisa said and Sothis was silent as she let her friend speak everything out.

Her friend was a smart woman who only wanted to help others. Knowledge and such were a blessing but also a curse for her. Sothis saw Arisa had her hand over her left eye, her eyes wide and frantic, she was shaking.

"Now learning I'm going to suffer more magic shifts........seeing Ashe so heartbroken....Those Who Slither in the Dark interfering more than they should......trying to help Lord Lonato....I don't even know if this plan is going to succeed!! At times I feel I am me,_ Arisa_, but other times I feel like I am a completely different person. I am starting to hear whispers that are becoming clearer as each day passes and I just feel I'm going to go mad!!! Maybe it's all this stress from work!!" Arisa and Sothis cupped her cheeks, making her remove her hand, revealing her left eye.

Her left eye was brown that faded to emerald but slit. Her right eye the pupil of the Crest of Flames. Sothis closed her eyes and placed her forehead on hers, speaking softly.

"Arisa, you are human. It is alright to be confused. I said many times before, it is alright to be scared. To show your emotions to let them out. To feel them, but to not let those negative thoughts chain you down. Scream if you must. Cry if you must. Throw a hissy fit here if you must. Like Emily said before, it is not alright for you to bottle up your emotions like this. Arisa, what do you feel? What do you truly feel?" Sothis said to her.

"_Is wrong that I feel like I am forgotten? That people are only seeing me for my abilities and not for me? Is it wrong that I just want someone to hold me and love me for who I am? Is it wrong that I don't want to be what people want me to be? Is it wrong for me to wish people to stop expecting great things from me? Is that wrong?_" Arisa wept, the rain began to pour suddenly and Sothis shook her head.

"It is not wrong to desire. It is not wrong to yearn. A part of you will always belong to your old world, but the you now, Fodlan is your home. The people need you. Those who care for you need you. I need you. And when the time's right, they will be there for you. I will be there for you." Sothis smiled warmly to her.

The closet mother figure Arisa had was Sothis. To Sothis, Arisa was like another daughter. The memories are faint, but she remembers a few faces from her past. One is Lejare, the other Noa. Cirina also played with Macuil and Indech.

"Zzzzzz....." Sothis smiled sadly as it seems the girl fell asleep, despite the pouring rain.

As much as she wanted to wake her up, she couldn't. Once Arisa sleeps, she sleeps.

"Honestly what will I do with you?" Sothis chuckled as she made a few plants grow around her friend to protect her and keep her warm, "Alright. You can sleep for two hours. Thankfully it is still midday and the days longer in summer." She smiled as she sat inside and gently stroked her head.

"_In time flows~ See the glow ~ of Flames ever burning bright ~_" she sang softly to the woman, a small warm smile appeared on her face as the girl nuzzled closer.

"_On the swift ~ Rivers drift ~ Broken memories align ~_" she sang, "Sigh....honestly, the soul of the ancient but also a child in a way." Sothis smiled and disappeared in a shower of green dust, leaving the girl to sleep peace.

**[-------------]**

"And this is a bad idea Constance. If we get caught, we'll be in serious trouble with the Knights." Dressed in her Valkyrie uniform, and riding on her brown stallion, Hapi looked just about ready to ditch her companion.

"Come now Hapi!! Do not be so glum!! Besides, The Sealed Forest has many wondrous gardens of unknown herbs that are perfect for my magic research. And today, is the Luna flower blooms only on rainy days like this~~" short blonde hair with curled bangs with purple hair underneath, dressed in a silver and white long dress, with long sleeves, and some sort of chain on her neck, she rode on black pegasus besides her friend.

"I am more worried about Yuri-Bird coming after our necks if we get discovered." Hapi said as she fixed the hood of her raincoat.

The blonde one named Constance did the same but suddenly made her pegasus stop. Hapi was about to ask what was wrong till she slowly pointed towards an area near the trees. A white wolf ran through there and behind it flew a white owl.

"White wolves....do not live in Garreg Mach as well as white owls." Hapi said as she whipped the reins of her horse, "Let's go!!" She yelled and off the two went ahead.

"Hapi wait!!" Constance yelled as her pegasus spread its wings and flew after her, "What is the meaning of this?!!? What do you mean the wolves and owls of white do not live in Garreg Mach!?" She yelled.

"They only live in the forest and mountains of Faerghus, Coco!!" Hapi said and Constance hummed.

Out of the corner of Constance's eyes, she spotted a pink green colored flower and squealed in utter joy!!

"Hapi, you go on ahead!!!! I found my Lunas!!!!! Come to your master!!! Ahahaha!!" And down she dove.

Hapi resisted the urge to sigh as she went on ahead, following the trail of the wolf and owl. Her horse kept going yet it was starting to feel like hours. Now she was starting to understand why this place was called the Sealed Forest because it felt like a fucken maze. The humid air was starting to feel suffocating and she really wanted to take off her coat but that would be a bad idea in this weather especially. She wanted to sigh. Like, really bad. But she held it in and went ahead till she reached the strange temple she had seen before. This isn't her first time sneaking her. The Ashen Wolves usually come here to train, and that temple is usually where they do. But she raised an eyebrow as she noticed almost an egg-shaped dome as she had her horse get closer and noticed the white owl and wolf were there. The owl perched on the top and the wolf seated next to it. Hapi got off her horse and slowly made her way, and the wolf noticed and growled.

"Whoa there....I'm not an enemy." She said slowly and it seemed the wolf could understand her.

Once she got closer, the wolf sniffed her hand and stared at her for a moment. She was starting to sweat because those seconds could mean her life. The wolf turned and it seemed it allowed her to pass, which was a good thing. Hapi could hear snoring and was wondering who in their right mind would fall asleep here, but then again, she's fallen asleep in weird places. She made her way around and found a woman sleeping, curled up like a child, asleep. She carefully looked at the woman's face and she can tell the eyes were a bit puffy, so possibly this woman was grieving about something. She kept looking and that's when she noticed the strange colored hair.

"Wait, brown hair that fades to teal........wait, is this who I think it is?" Hapi said as she looked up to the Snowy owl, "Hey, is this Eyepatch's sister?" She asked and the owl looked like it nodded.

"Ooohhhh Hapi~" and why did now Constance had to arrive.

"I got my Luna flowers!!! Ah!!! I have never seen grown to such exquisite sizes!! This will surely improve my re------ Oh my...who is this?" Well at least that shut her up.

Constance jumped off her pegasus and walked a bit close but was still weary of the wolf.

"Hmm....I do not believe it would be wise to leave her. It does seem she is a heavy sleeper considering she has not awoken from our talk. Hmm...but the hair color...." she muttered.

"I think we just found Eyepatch's sister. Not sure if she either ran away from the Church or just wanted some space." Hapi said.

"Oh!! The rumored Professor who is also a Holy Magus?!?! We cannot leave her here!!! And considering she is of high position, then perhaps I can convince her to take me on as a student so I can exceed!! This will bring glory, for my name is not Constance von Nuvelle for nothing!!" Constance giggled as she surprisingly picked up the Professor like if she was light as a feather.

Honestly, Hapi was surprised as she watched the blonde girl place the woman on her pegasus carefully. Then again.....Balthis did say Constance had a talent for Brawling.

"You two coming also?" Hapi said as she turned to the owl and wolf, which the owl chirped.

"(_Of course I am!!! My names Feh!_!)" Feh said and Hapi began blinking multiple times.

"Okay. I need to stop eating custard tarts before I head out." Hapi said as she got on her horse.

"(_Ah!! So seems the girl with the star in her blood awakens the ability to understand us!! Good, means Wolf Star awakened that ability when you made contact with her_.)" Okay, now Hapi now was starting to think she was going mad as they began to leave.

"They are speaking human language......they are speaking human language." Hapi muttered and how bad she wanted to sign right now.

You know what?

"Sssssiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhh...." screw it.

"Hapi?!!?" Constance screeched but usually right about now, a demonic beast, a wild wolf beast or even vulture would show up but nothing.

"What one earth?" No monsters....

"(_That's because our master is here_.)" Feh said as she landed on Hapi's shoulder, "(_Her Crest is keeping monsters away. It's warding them off._)" Hapi's eyes went wide as she looked over to Constance.

"Coco, do you feel anything strange about her? The woman I mean." Hapi said as she looked back to Feh.

"Well, I admit I sense her magic aura a bit it seems....like its casting almost like a protective barrier around us. Despite being asleep, her aura seems to know that we are safe to be around. Thus, it is like.....she is protecting us. Fascinating!!" Constance said, "And on the note, the fact that you sighed and not a single monster appeared must mean the barrier is also working like a warding spell." She said.

"So that means I can sigh without worry?" Hapi said with a bit of a happy spark in her eyes.

"Please, do not test that theory right now." Constance said, "But I’m....assuming the effect of the barrier...yes??" She gave her a crooked grin.

Hapi felt very happy right now.

"But in all seriousness, I got to contact Eyepatch."

**\--- Late at Night - **

"Where is the Professor?"

It was late at night at the stables, and Alexandra was there with Ashe, Dimitri and Sandana. Chris let go of a sigh as he helped Ashe set up his wyvern because the boy knows how to fly one. Dimitri will be riding with Alexandra on Falco. Sandana looked over to Chris worried and the man spoke.

"Unfortunately, she isn't feeling well." His excuse to say that he can't find her anywhere and had been missing for 6 fucken hours, "However, she made this for you boys." He handed them each a parcel in which Ashe looked inside.

In it were medical supplies as well food to last a week, materials to write with as well as food for the wyverns, and small charm in the shape of a Lion.

"The charm is a protection spell to keep you guys safe. Make sure to have it on you guys at all times." Christian said and they nodded.

"Watch over them Sandy and Alexandra." He said as he ruffled Dimitri's and Ashe's hair a bit.

Dimitri stiffens at the action. His stepbrother used to do that to him, and this suddenly came into his mind as the man removed his hand.

"I know Christian. We'll make sure they are safe. By the way, how was the talk with Emily?" Alexandra asked and Chris sighs.

"She's staying tonight and had a guest room prepared for her. I'll tell you about it when you guys return. You have that crystal ball?" He asked and she nodded.

"Alright. Let's go!!" Sandy said and made her way to her wyvern, as Ashe went his and Dimitri and Alexandra got on Falco.

"Stay safe!!" Chris yelled out as the wyverns let go their roars and took off.

But he did not miss the look of worry Dimitri gave him. Sometimes Chris wonders if Arisa is damned. He was no idiot. He saw how the prince looked like a kicked puppy when Arisa invited Ferdinand to tea, _right-in-front-of-him_. Dead ass cucked the prince!!

"Arisa, you cold ass a woman...." Chris groans as he begins to walk back to the dorms till, he hears someone "_Psst_!!" To him.

He turned towards the small alley party of the stables, where the crates were put, he walked towards it, letting go a sigh of relief when he recognized who it was.

"God damn Hapi.....and here I thought _La_ _Llorona_ had come for me." He said and Hapi shook her head.

"Look Eyepatch, I get the Weeping woman is scary but don't confuse me for her. Anyhow, I waited till the coast was clear." Hapi said.

"Sorry. Anyhow, what up?" He said.

He always liked how he could talk normally with her.

"Your sister. She has brown hair that fades to teal, correct? And she has a similar uniform like Chatterbox's (_Beleth_)." Hapi said.

"Yeah........what about it?" Chris said, worried.

"Well, Coco and I went to the Seal Forrest. And.....we found a woman sleeping there with a similar appearance. We brought her back to Abyss." She said instantly Chris was worried, "Don't worry. She's safe. Coco is watching over her. And like we promised you, we're making sure Aelfric doesn't see her at all. But seriously, why don't you want him to see her? Aelfric has helped us all." Hapi said as the two began to walk a different direction.

"Sorry Hapi, I can't tell you yet. But for now, take me to my sister." He said and Hapi nodded.

"By the way, considering her hair color, I've decided to call her Evergreen." He said and he chuckled.

"One of my dad's mercenaries, Helena, calls her that. Good to know you thought the same name as her." He said and Hapi pouted.

For now, Chris just hopes his sister is safe.

**Chapter 42: Bloody Mist: Part 2: Past Records **

**[----------]**

** _Okay, so before the pitchforks come, I like to give characters each their own spotlight moment. There are still many more and I have a total of at least 9 potential spotlights. You guys seen, Ferdinand, Dimitri and Edelgard. I gave a tiny sneak peek on Yuri. Now, there are a couple more. But everyone has their own time and date. Remember, as an author, I take my time and carefully decide when those moments will come. So please don't come bashing at me just because you aren't seeing a specific pair relationship or a specific character you want. _ **

** **

** _Anyhow, look forward to the political fight as the actual battle next chapter. As well as more internal struggles with our characters. _ **

** **

** _Also, that comment on Rhea. I hope I didn't offend anyone. And if I did, I apologize. As for Amir’s comment on Arisa when she gets drunk, Arisa drunk sings. She either starts singing songs about love and heartbreaks (all females look at her like: Who hurt you?), Vicente Fernandez songs, Jeanne Rivera, or Plastic Love by Mariya Takeuchi. Yeah, Arisa is a drunk singer when wasted._ **

** **

** _That is all. Goodbye! (Expect Chapter 43 tomorrow)_ **


	46. Chapter 43: Bloody Mist: Part 3: Judgement

** _\- Dream: 1000 years Ago - _ **

_"This blade.......it keeps trying to reject me. Unbelievable. Despite being rendered nothing but bones, weapon to destroy your own kind, that small will of yours is still there." _

_He was dressed in a dark green cloak that covered his mage clothing of a warlock, a dark green colored it was as he wore the mask of a plague doctor. Long dark colored green ash hair tied in a high up ponytail as he held the bone like scythe in his hand. The Crest stone at its beard crackled with blue energy like lightning. Even if he held it, he felt no pain from the artificial arm he had. The scythe kept rejecting him, inflicting its anger of the fallen soul onto him. He chuckled as he heard a hiss and turned to look over at the woman a few feet from him. She stood on top of an adult Sand Crawler as she held a tome in her hand with the same symbol of the Crest of Aubin. The woman grunted as she put a barrier around the damn thing and turned to him with a blank face._

_"I did not think my old student would be causing this much pain despite being now a pile of ashes." The pale woman said as she looked on ahead, her eyes narrowed as she saw the army of Lejare on its way but..._

_"What on earth?" The woman hissed as she and Odesse were looking at the impossible right now._

_"She should not be able to transform to a beast!!" Odesse said as his eyes landed on the one leading the army._

_Cirina was dressed in her usual clothing but this time..._

_"I came to take back what is mine." Her voice was cold as she flapped 4 dark blue wings that seemed as if they were made of ice. _

_Her hair had turned to a pale sickly blue, she had two horns that grew on her forehead as if they were trees made of ice. Her arms and neck covered in blue scales that looked like gems, as well her tail looked like it was made of feathers. Odesse smirked as he readied his weapon and twirled it._

_"Is this what you want Daughter of Aubin!!?" He yelled out as he slammed the butt of the scythe onto the ground._

_He saw Cirina's anger flare once her eyes landed on it as well as the book in the hands of the pale woman, Anacharsis. Cirina growled but quickly took a deep breath, glared as she pointed her lance._

_Her generals, Ui, Vernata, Hades and Bladr, readied their weapons as the rest of the army. The Agarthans began to quickly take their positions as Odesse raised his weapon._

_"CCCCHHHHHHHARRRRGGGGGEEE!!" Cirina roared and her army let out their war cry._

_"KILL THEM ALL!!" Anacharsis yelled and the two armies charged at one another._

_The bloodiest of battles begins. _

** _\- End of Dream - _ **

She slowly fluttered her eyes open as she sat atop a tree, silent as she looked down and saw the boys talking to one another as well as Ashe cooking some food. She smiled softly and turned to see Cirina floating around, observing the prince as well as the green eye boy. It seems the pale woman has taken a liking to Ashe because she kept messing with his hair and Ashe kept asking himself why it was messy despite how many times, he fixed it. It's been three days since they left the monastery and unfortunately Sandy could only take them halfway. She looked back down and smiled a bit. Alexandra could not help but chuckle at this and wondered about the dream. She knew it was another one of Cirina's memories but Sothis comment made question something.

_"Does she have all of her memories?" _

That was the thing. Cirina did not have all her memories. So, it could be possible that Cirina does not have the whole truth of what happened in the past? What if Reigan did not betray her? What if the two were set up? From the blurry memories she has, Reigan seemed like a kind person despite being a thief, not to also mention didn't he help kill the Nabateans? She shook her head. She let go of a frustrated sigh. She began to search through her old memories of this "_past life_" of hers. Honestly, Alexandra started having these strange dreams from a different place. Some were horrid ones while others were filled with happy memories. She was still coming to terms with it, but she prefers to be called Alexandra than her "_past name_". She searched her mind and found what she was looking for and took out her journal, starting to write it down.

"____/5___: Why does Seiros despise us so? What did King Nemesis do to incur such unyielding wrath? Perhaps it was a mistake to accept his offer. In any case, that is all the distant past now…____and before this body falls to ash, the evil…_" she wrote in her journal.

"Wait.....could it be possible that.....the 10 Elites did not know that.....the weapons and Crest they have.....came from...." she closed her journal and put it back into her bag, then looked over to the boys again.

"No matter how many times I fix my hair, it suddenly becomes a mess again!!" Ashe complains as Dimitri chuckled.

"This one's cute!! He reminds me of Bladr when I first met him. Even if he is not his descendant, I can't help but see my friend in this boy. He was like him." Cirina said as Alexandra jumped down and quietly made her way towards them.

Cirina hummed a tune as she floated around, her arms wrapping around Ashe as she smiled warmly, gently patting his head, smoothing out his hair. She sang softly as she was remembering the old times of her and friends. Where they would sit around the fire, singing songs of old. Bladr wanted to be a knight and travel around the world once the war was over. He, Cirina, Vernata, Hades and Ui would sing together and drink, eat. At times even others in the camp would join. Even in the dark times, Cethleann would enjoy it and even her mother was pulled in along with Cichol. The pair of adults would dance in joy along with Cethleann. Even Serios's generals enjoyed these happy moments. Bladr always had a way of being joyful even in dark times. Even Serios at times would join, and you would see the true smile she had.

_Hey princess_

_I'm your knight in shining armor_

_Come jump on my horse, take a ride with me in the starlight_

_My fulgend lance will hit the dragons & the robbers_

_My sword will keep this dream alive_

She sang softly yet Ashe froze. He could hear.... singing. It was soft, he could barely make out the words, but someone was singing. He turned his head and saw no one but he could hear it.

"Ashe, are you alright?" Dimitri asked as Ashe sat back down on the ground.

"Yes, your Highness. I thought....I heard someone singing." Ashe said and Cirina instantly stopped as she gently let go of the boy and floated back to Alexandra.

"It's alright. You weren't imagining it." Alexandra said and the two yelped as she sat down across from them, throwing some sticks into the fire, "Some the fae like to come near us. Some are visible to the human eye and others are not. I have some of the sight but not as advanced as Christian. He can see many things." She said as she had her left knee in and the other left out straight, leaning onto Falco.

The huge wyvern purred as she patted him, resting his head besides her.

"Alexandra, now that we have the opportunity to speak properly," Dimitri said, "I am truly grateful you're alive. I....remember how we all mourned at the funeral. Yes...at that time your name was Ymir, but...you are still our friend. Sylvain especially was effected and....sigh...I hate to admit this but also Miklan." He said that last sentence bitterly and Alexandra just hummed.

"Yes....I remember Miklan. Not exactly seen in the best light but....I could tolerate him." She answered.

"Alexandra....um.... could you....tell me how you and Lord Lonato are related?" Ashe said and she nodded.

"As you know, I am the last member of the Aubin bloodline that served the royal family. Our clan was said to help repair and create new Relics through the years. Specifically, for the nobles. Our other specialty is repairing the Hero's Relics." She smiled with pride as Ashe looked at her with amazement.

"That is incredible!!!" He said, "I've heard stories from my father about House Aubin as well as from my brother. I remember Lord Lonato telling me the story of the lance he wields." Ashe said excitedly.

"Ah!! You meant the relic wielded by Knight Bladr Gaspard correct?" Dimitri said and instantly Cirna whipped her head towards the boys.

"Yes!! _The Lance of Bladr_. It's a bit funny how it's named after him. Sir Bladr is said to have been a warrior that fought besides Saint Serios. Well, more specifically, he was Cirina's general. She crafted the lance and gifted it to him. After The War of Heroes was over, the story is that he left his lance and knowledge to his wife and children. Eventually, he chose to leave Fodlan, and travel the world. Other say he took a ship from what is known as the Rhodos Coast and left to Albinea." Ashe said as Alexandra smiled softly.

"Yeah.....I remember the story. Christophe would tell me it often. Since he is a descendant of him." She muttered and Ashe smiled sadly, "They say the lance chooses its wilder. If it finds someone worthy, it will turn to the weapon the person specializes in." She said.

"I do not remember that part of the legend." Dimitri said and Alexandra looked up to the sky.

"That's because Grandpapa only told me and Christophe about that part." She said.

"Are you....really Lord Lonato's granddaughter?" Dimitri said and she shook her head.

"House Aubin and House Gaspard have always been close. After all, Ui Aubin and Bladr Gaspard were friends. Some of their children even married together. As for me, Lord Lonato and my father were close. He thought of my father as a second son. Ashe, have you ever met Lady Gaspard?" She asked.

"I did. She was a kind woman who welcomed me and my brother and sister. She would often bake sweets for us. Christophe would sometimes put on a brave face along with my father when she would make spicy food. She loved it, them...not so much." Ashe said and Alexandra snorted.

"Yup. I remember. Even I would run away the minute we smelled something spicy." She chuckled.

"Alexandra.....listen...this question is a bit personal but...how many...knew you were alive?" Dimitri asked and she frowned a bit.

"Arisa saved me from the fire. I met her when I was around....5 or 6 years old. Same with Amir. Arisa had saved Amir then me. Funny story....we met in a bookstore. The rest is history. As for others that knew I was alive...." she petted Falco's head, "Sylvain, Glenn, Zander, Emily, and Erik knew. They had to keep it a secret or else Cornelia would have hunted me down. Honestly, I'm glad her reputation went downhill. Life has a way of making those who have done horrific things pay back. I'm not the only victim. I'm sure there are others." She said as she looked over to Dimitri, who was frowning.

"No offense....but....is that why you looked like a kicked puppy three days ago?" She said.

"Kicked puppy?!?! I do not look like that at all!!" He said and Ashe unfortunately looked away and sweat drops at this.

"Unfortunately your highness....it's the truth...." Ashe thought and Cirina was a giggling mess at this.

"Dimitri, it's obvious the puppy love you have for Arisa." She said and Dimitri became a stuttering mess.

"I-I do not--its-- arghh!! It's....complicated." Dimitri sighs, "I just......sigh.....I just want to be with her." He said and Alexandra snorted.

"Please Dimitri, it'll take more than puppy love to win Arisa. Also, don't get your hopes up. What will you do if she falls in love with a different man or woman?" She said as she took three apples from her bag and threw one at each of them, which they caught easily.

Unfortunately, that comment made Dimitri freeze and crush the apple in his hand.

"Your Highness......." Ashe looked at him worried as Cirina was muttering that the boy had the same inhumane strength as Blaiddyd, like back in the day.

"Well....if such a thing does happen. Then I wish her happiness." He smiled sadly.

"Ha!!!" Alexandra said, "So you won't fight for your love?!?! Honestly what up with you men? But let me tell you a little secret." She said and seems even Ashe got closer at this, "All a man has to do to win the heart of a girl....men..._just have to be cute!_" She grinned.

A complete wave of silence. The wind just began blowing as the crickets chirped. Cirina started shaking and finally fell into a complete fit of laughter as she was rolling around in the air, holding her stomach. Dimitri and Ashe did not know if they should...take that as an insult or....was it an insult??

"You two are confused." Alexandra snickered as Falco purred.

"No..no..Umm....Lady Gaspard said that before." Ashe chuckled a bit and Dimitri nodded.

"One of my Uncle's concubines said the same thing before." Dimitri chuckled as Alexandra looked up to the sky.

The stars above gave her a calming feeling as she closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"Let me tell you kids a story." She suddenly said and it seemed the two were interested.

"_A long time ago, in a faraway land, lived a young maiden. Born sick since she came to the world, the girl was bedridden all her life. But.....something that kept her happy during those dark days were books she loved to read. One book in particular was the story of the 4 Seasons. Spring represented the path of the Red Emperor. Summer Represented the path of Blue King. Fall represents the path of the Yellow Malik (**King**) and Lastly, Winter represents the path of the Saint of White. The main character was known as the chosen one. The four seasons, also known as the four paths, represent the different timelines of the path they chose. However, despite each path had a happy ending, there was always a mellow sorrow._" She said as she threw a few more sticks into the fire.

"Why was there sorrow?" Ashe asked.

"_The Chosen One was friends with the three kings as well as the Saint. Regardless of which path they chose, there would always be death and war. If they chose spring, the Red Emperor was victorious, the country would change for the better. But the Blue King dies and the Yellow Malik leaves forever or dies. Depending if the chosen one chooses to kill them or spare them. If the Blue King is Chosen, the pain all the country suffered will be healed. But the Red Emperor dies but the Yellow Malik leaves forever. If the Yellow Malik is chosen, all of the countries unite under a banner of peace, but the Red Emperor dies and so does the Blue King. And if the Saint of White is chosen, the country will be led to a better future but.......all three Lords are dead....._" she muttered softly.

"I understand....." Dimitri said as she looked over to him, "No matter what path the chosen one would pick, there would always be sorrow because one or two or all three Lords die...to the chosen one, it brought sorrow to their heart because they could not save them all." He said and she nodded.

"Correct. The maiden loved the story, but she always wept. She felt the sorrow of the chosen one and like them, wished there was a path where they all lived in peace." She said.

"What happened to the maiden?" Ashe asked.

"Unfortunately, the maiden spent of the rest of years bedridden and died in her sleep, holding the book she loved with all her heart." She said and the two boys faced with sorrow, "_I didn't say the story was finished._" She smirked, "But I only told you one part. You must hear the next part from Amir, Arisa, or Christian. Good luck!!" She said and the two couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Interesting story. But we should get some sleep. We'll be waking up early tomorrow. Sigh...I just hope we'll be able to speak with Lord Lonato." Dimitri said and Ashe nodded.

**\- Two Days Later - **

Riding the wyverns for another two days was tiring for Ashe and Dimitri, since they weren’t used to it. Flying is a bit like horseback/pegasus riding but just more movement. It honestly amazed Ashe how well she could fly, even if the prince held onto her for dear life because....she rode like a mad woman and did not care one bit.

"Alexandra, please I beg of you, slow down!!" Ashe yelled out as the woman was flying way too fast and let us not forget, Falco is bigger than a normal male wyvern.

"Sorry but no!!! Have you both forgotten that Arco (_Ashe's wyvern_) and Falco or coldblooded reptiles?! We need to get to Gaspard Castle before the night!!" She yelled out while Dimitri held onto her for dear life.

"I am so sorry for holding you like this!!" The prince yelled out and Alexandra snorted at his red face.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and his body was close.

"Don’t worry!!! It's not the first time I've been held like this!!! I've had to push off Claude and Sylvain a couple times off!! Hahaha!!" She laughed and the two men looked at her shocked.

Ashe and Dimitri made mental notes to talk to those two once they returned.

"AWWWHOOOOOOOO!!!" She threw her head back and let out a primal howl, the two males looking at her shocked and that's when Ashe and Dimitri suddenly feared their lives because the two wyverns let out roars and...skyrocketed immediately through the air.

"HOLD ON TIGHT ASHE AND DIMITRI!! HYYAAAA!!" Alexandra yelled loudly and sure enough, Dimitri and Ashe saw their lives flash before their eyes as the wyverns flew through the sky like damn rockets.

Alexandra? Well she was having fun and was used it. One, Arisa's crazy form of training. Plus, Red Hare was a beast in speed, and even Falco and Hyper could barely keep up with him. Two, Jeralt taught them the way people from the Kingdom were taught to ride horses, and of course, it was damn...what was the word??_ Par-kour_?? Is what Arisa calls it. Three, Sandy taught them the way Almyran and Fiona taught them how Almyran soldiers rode wyverns. Oh boy, those days were fun and the scares Florencio and Jeralt had watching the girls throw themselves off their flying units then be caught by them. Even Christian and Gina had multiple heart attacks when they were trained by Jeralt and Sandy. Also, Florencio took Gina in as another apprentice and helped her learn to control her new Crest and magic properly.

"AAAAHHHHHHH~" Alexandra yelled and once more, their men were screaming when the wyverns suddenly spun and dove down, towards......Town Gaspard.

Let's just say the people in the town were completely shocked when the two wyverns that looked like they were about to crash, stopped only a few inches from the ground, and landed with a soft thump! On it. Alexandra couldn't help but grin as she jumped down to help the prince get off, and even poor Ashe was a wobbling mess. The two males ran to the nearest bush or alleyway and poured out their guts.

"Get used to it you two!! You think this was brutal, wait till you get riding lessons from Jeralt, Sandy, Amir or Arisa!!" She laughed proudly as the two wyverns growled with pride as she patted their heads.

After a few minutes, the two came back and she gave them pats on the backs, unfortunately she still had a smirk and the two gave her glares.

"Ashe? Your Highness Dimitri?!"

The trio turned to see a few of Lord Lonato's knights heading their way, but Alexandra froze as she recognized two of them. One, was a man with dark brown hair with a bit of white, brown colored eyes, light skin, someone...who once used to serve her father. The other was also a man but he had black spiky hair with some white, hazel eyes, light skin but a slash like scar across his face and wore the armor of a Kingdom knight.

"Kay and Galid!!" Ashe said as he walked up them as they mounted off their horse.

"Ashe, what are you doing here?! You should be at the academy!! This isn't a good time to come home and visit!!" The one with brown hair, Kay, said as Ashe shook his head.

"I need to speak with Lonato!! Please!!" Ashe said as Galid turned to see Dimitri walk up.

"Your Highness....." he bowed to him so did the rest of the knights.

"Sir Kay and Sir Galid, it is a pleasure to see you again. But I must ask you, take us to Lord Lonato." He said and the two men looked at each other then back at them.

"Sigh....very well. But before we do," the looked over to Alexandra, "who is the woman? I hope she is not a Knight of Serios." They said.

"No. I'm not." Alexandra said as she walked up to them, "My name is...Theresa von Aubin. I am Rensen's....daughter." she said the two knights looked at her shocked.

"Rensen is alive?!" Kay says and she nodded.

Galid was silent as he stared at her for a few moments and spoke.

"I am surprised. Rensen never mentioned he had a daughter. He is at Gaspard Castle speaking with Lord Lonato right now." Galid said and Alexandra looked at him surprised and even Kay did also. 

"_Oh shit....oh shit...."_ Alexandra mentally said as Galid walked over to her.

"Are those your wyverns?" He said and Arco and Falco instantly hissed at him as they got in front of her, protectively.

"Arco belongs to the Academy.....Falco, belongs to me." She said as Falco purred as his snout nuzzled her cheek.

"Ha. Forgive me maiden. The reason I asked was because you have a similar hair color to my former Lord. He used to ride wyverns also. But enough of that," he said and turned to the order knights, "take the wyverns to the stables once we reach the castle." He ordered and the knights nodded.

"We'll take the w-----!!" One of the female knights walked up to take the reins but instantly the wyverns bared their fangs at the poor woman.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" The knights were about to get defensive and held Dimitri and Ashe back but the blue-haired woman spoke in a tone that made the wyverns stop.

"(_That is enough you two_.)" Alexandra began speaking Almyran as the two wyverns began whining at her.

She just crossed her arms and sighed.

"(_Go with them please. I promise to come visits you two tonight._)" She said softly and the two wyverns whined as they nuzzled her cheeks, "(_I know. I know. I promise I will be safe. Now go._)" She said and the wyverns gave a small cry and turned to the woman, who flinched.

"You can take them to the stables now. I calmed them down." She said and Galid chuckled.

"Very impressive. I suppose you were trained by either Sandana or Florencio. Only those two in the entire country of Fodlan know who to properly tame wyverns." Galid as the group began to walk to Castle Gaspard.

Ashe let go of a sigh as he looked up to the hill where Castle Gaspard stood, somehow, he felt something was not right.

"Sir Kay," Dimitri spoke to the older knight, "has.... there been any suspicious individuals lately?" He asked.

"Unfortunately,......there has. And we shall be honest with you, your highness, we do not trust them one bit." Sir Kay said and Alexandra held tightly onto her necklace.

**\- Castle Gaspard -**

"Lonato this is madness!!" It had been many years since Rensen had spoken to Lonato and boy did it show the tension in their relationship.

"Madness you say?! How about you hiding the fact that you have been alive these past 11 years since the fire in the Tailteann plains?! What is next?! My granddaughter is alive?!" Lonato yelled and Rensen went silent looking away, avoiding eye contact.

Rensen has grown and the years are showing. His brown hair had streaks of white, he let his goatee grow, showing his wisdom. He was still a proud member of Aubin as well as blacksmith, so suddenly hearing that he was alive this whole time when the entire Kingdom pronounced him and Alexandra dead? Well, of course shit is going to hit the fan. But, Rensen knew of the resentment Lonato had towards the Church. After all, he was there the day Christophe was executed. The rain was falling hard as the gray clouds held light of thunder. The heavy scent of water in the air as everyone watched as Christophe, handcuffed, led up the wooden stage used for execution, at the center of the plaza of the capital. They made him drop to his knees, dark circles under his eyes as they placed his head at the wooden hole. The silver blade at the top, ready to come down once the order was given. How Emily pleaded to Lady Rhea to not execute the boy despite the amount of evidence that was shown he was innocent as well as how Erik roared to stop and had to be held back by the Knights of Serios along with Lonato. Zander screamed that it was tyranny and had to be knocked out by Glenn. Even Beleth....Rhea's own son, begged for the execution to be stopped. Yet Rhea only looked down at everyone coldly, as she spoke her words at why he was being executed. Even the citizens roared that it was unfair, and a trail should be held. Christopher's last words to Rhea as he turned his head to her, as she raised her hand to give the order.

_"May the wrath of Sothis fall upon you....Serios." _

No one missed how Rhea's eyes went wide hearing his words, her hand went down, the order given. The blade of the guillotine fell, in one clean cut, Christopher's head fell to the ground. Rensen never forgot the pure rage that was shown in the eyes of Emily, Zander, Glenn, Erik, as well as Lonato. The pure regret that was on Cassandra's face, as she watched the execution from an alleyway, she wore a hood to cover her identity. The sorrow that fell upon Beleth.

"Rensen.....you went silent......" Lonato's voice made him snap out of it and turned to look back at his friend, who he stared at for a good 30 seconds then turned his head away.

"Is.....Alexandra alive?" Lonato could barely say and before Rensen could speak, a knock on the door was heard.

"Lord Lonato. It is us, Sir Kay and Sir Galid. May we come in?" Rensen right now was happier the argument was interrupted.

"We’re not finished!" Lonato hissed at him, "You may come in." He said and the door opened and in came the two older knights as well as....

"Ashe, what are you doing here?! Your Highness Dimitri!" Lonato said and Rensen wanted to throw himself off the balcony once his eyes landed on his niece.

"Father!!! What are you doing here?!" Alexandra said to him and Rensen's mind went blank.

Did the goddess today want to screw him over?! Alexandra came in and Lord Lonato was silent as he watched the girl walk up to him.

"Father, you seem pale. Are you alright?" She lied and Rensen needed to sit down, which he did.

"Young Lady," Alexandra turned to Lonato, "who are you? What business do you have here?" He said coldly.

Her heart pounded loudly as she spoke.

"Forgive me for not coming without an invitation." She politely bowed to him, "My name is Theresa von Aubin. Rensen is my father. I was worried when he sent a letter and I came with your son and His Highness Dimitri to make sure he is well." Oh, how smoothly she lied through her teeth while Cirina appeared, floating around till her eyes landed on the lance.

"Don't you dare touch it." Alexandra mentally yelled at Cirina, who just stared at her.

Lord Lonato stared at her and turned to the two boys.

"Is this true?" He said Ashe nodded.

"It's true. We met up halfway here." He said and Alexandra was happy the two were going along with it.

"I see." Lonato said and turned to his generals, "Have rooms prepared for our guest." he orders. Turning to Ashe and Dimitri, "We shall talk tomorrow. It is getting late and all of you must be tried." He said and the knights went to inform the servants.

The door opened and the two older knights shared a quick glance with themselves and then to their Lord, a silent message was spoken between the three as Ashe and Dimitri walked out the door and it suddenly slammed shut when Alexandra was about to walk out. The other two whipped around quickly. The woman's eyes went wide as the two knights suddenly held their swords in front of the door.

"FATHER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?! FATHER!!!" Ashe yelled as the two males banged the door.

"Lonato!!" Rensen rose and quickly pulled his niece back behind him, taking out his own sword, a Leviathan sword, ready to fight.

The golden sword sparked with energy ready to strike as Rensen spoke.

"Kay, Galid and Lonato. I do not wish to fight any of you. We've known each other for a long time. You two especially used to serve Alexander and his daughter!!" He yelled and Lonato walked around his desk and stood in the front.

"I said we are not finished, and I meant it. Is Alexandra alive? Or more specifically, is this girl....." his eyes softened a bit as he looked at her, "is this her.....?" He said.

Alexandra gulped and quickly put her hand over her forehead to keep her feathers from coming out.

"LORD LONATO OPEN THIS DOOR!!" Dimitri yelled out from the other side.

"He's going to RIP that door apart." Cirina said as she hugged Alexandra.

"Only those who have major Crest of Aubin....when they reach a specific age, their hair turns a deep Azure blue....as well feathers sprouting on their head." Lonato said as the girl was gritting her teeth.

"Rensen, we know very well you never had a daughter. Come clean." Kay said to him.

"Ever heard of someone getting married or adoption?!" Rensen said and Alexandra spoke.

"Uncle....." she muttered sadly as she removed her hands, "That's enough...please...." she smiled sadly to him.

"But...." Rensen muttered and she shook her, undoing her spell, her feathers popped out as she walked in front of her Uncle, her hand out.

"Grandpapa....it's been....11 years." She was trying not to break down as she slowly turned her head to Galid, "Sir Galid......" then to Sir Kay, "Sir Kay......I am happy....to see you all." She smiled sadly and right when Lonato was about to speak.

**CRASH!! **

"HE ANNIHILATED THAT DOOR!!" Cirina screamed in complete horror as the door broke in two, and even Ashe the pure look of horror, and Dimitri looked pale because of what he just did.

Just complete silence came into the room and Alexandra quickly spoke.

"I think it would be better if we spoke properly tomorrow. Dimitri, you owe Lord Lonato a new door." She faced palms while the prince kept apologizing for the mess he made.

Well, so much for the talk..

**\- The Next Day - **

"The fog is thick......" Ashe was used to waking up early in the morning because of the training regiments the Professor has them do.

He honestly likes how the Professor helps them all out and gives them pointers. She doesn't hesitate in pointing out their faults and gives the advice on how they can improve. Even going as far as giving them lessons and helping them during her seminars. Though he had to admit, she honestly can be quite....harsh. He was still getting used to both Amir's and the Professor's form of speech when they gave orders. At least it's not like Lestia, who went on full cursing spree because of failing multiple times at a practice spell the Professor had assigned them to. Professor Arisa had to give the princess a lecture for 3 hours. But, guess that's what he likes about the Professor and the new instructors. They take their time to teach them properly, speak to them, even listen to them, help them, encourage them, they know when they see a possible potential in them. Annette along with Mercedes, both specialize in magic, yet they also had a hidden talent. Annette in Brawling, Mercedes is using a bow. Felix, who would have thought he had a knack for reason magic as well as Sylvian. Christian strict like all four of them but kind, he reminded him of Chris and Christophe in a way. Ashe let go of another sigh as he kept looking out to the foggy forest from the balcony of his room, looking down at the once garden filled with life, now the flowers withering away. His mind travelled to when he first met Lonato, in his old days when he was a thief, the need to steal to survive and provide for his two younger siblings, Luna and Kuna. He always made sure they were the ones well fed and were well. When he was caught when he snuck in to steal from Lonato's mansion. He chuckled a bit at the memory.

"Come on!! Come on!! You'll like it!!"

"Come on big sis!!"

"Whoa whoa!!"

Ashe looked back down and saw his little brother and sister, Kuna, and Luna, running through the garden and....held Alexandra by her hands, one each.

"Please wait!! Why did you two suddenly wake me up so early?!" Alexandra squeaked as she kept being pulled, the two kids giggled with mischief as Cirina watched.

"Because, you're the snow princess!!" Luna said as they stopped in front of the garden of white spider lilies.

"Wait....these are...." Alexandra muttered as she walked up to them, "I... planted these....many years ago. I....how are they still alive?" She asked herself.

"That's because I've been taking care of them." They three turned and saw Ashe walking towards them, a soft smile on his face as his siblings ran over to him.

"Lady Gaspard used to take care of these, before she passed away 5 years ago. Since then, I have been taking care of them. I remember she would talk about her granddaughter who loved planting flowers. Spider Lilies were her favorite flowers. That would be you, wouldn't it?" He said to her as Alexandra picked one and held it near her lips.

"Yes....it is. When the news reached me....." she turned to him then looked at his little siblings, "I think it is best to let the adults talk. Little ones, can you go inside please?" She said and the two pouted at her.

She chuckled as she picked another flower, using some of her magic to create flower crowns, placing one each of them. The two siblings looked at her in shock as she giggled and placed her index finger on her lips, her way of saying to keep their little secret. They giggled and quickly ran off, back to the mansion as only her and Ashe were left.

"Back to what I was saying," she turned back to the flowers, "I was.....13 years old when the news reached me that Lady Gaspard passed away. I honestly wished my uncle, Rensen, would have let me try and contact Grandpapa--cough!! I mean, _Lord Lonato_." She heard Ashe chuckle, "as well as Lady Gaspard. Unfortunately, during that time, the spies of the church as well as Cornelia's were still active and trying to hunt down Remire village. It was far too risky for us to get discovered. It would have been worse if the news that I was alive reached Cornelia. She would have done everything in her power to hunt me down." She said as the two began to walk to one of the stone benches and sat down.

"But why hide it for so long....? I remember our talk with the Archbishop. I noticed how she was hostile for you for no reason. Even going far to try and convince you to hand over your relic to her." Ashe said as she gently touched her necklace.

"I honestly do not know why she shows hostility towards me.....I never met her till now... Sometimes, I wonder if it is because I am friends with Flayn. Even I noticed how Seteth seems to have this look of guilt in his eyes when I first met him. But enough about me." She said to him.

"What about you? How have things been....since the passing of Lady Gaspard and Christophe?" She asked and he let go of a sigh.

"I remember when Lady Gaspard passed away." He looked up to the gray sky, a distant look in his eyes, "Lonato......grieved for a very long time as did my siblings and us. She welcomed us with open arms to this place. Like Lonato and Christophe, she taught us how to read as well as how to cook some of her favorite dishes. Those were...happy times. Christophe as well. He was a kind man and we would train together. He would often comment that I was better built to wield an axe, lance or bow. Still, he wouldn't let me ride on the wyverns when I wanted to give it a try." He chuckled as well as she.

"Ah yes. He was very protective. I remember. He would drive off boys that would want to play with me." She snickered a bit.

"This is the first time I've seen you show so much emotion." He suddenly said and Alexandra stopped.

"Ah!!" He put his hand up quickly, "I didn't mean to offend you!! It's just...umm....how do I say this....? The majority of the time, you have a... blank face. You only really show emotion when you are with the Professor, Amir, Christian, as well as only when you speak with Flayn." He said and she stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

He had to stop himself from saying she looked cute when she smiles.

"Emotion is something I had difficulty showing as I started reaching the age of a young adult. Of course, part of it is my Crest but the other part is because of past experiences that have affected me in negative ways. But enough about me, are you going to speak to Lonato today?" She said and Ashe nodded.

"I have to. I don't want innocent people dragged into this." Ashe muttered and she nodded.

She raised her index finger in the air and began writing, the letter and words she wrote glowed a light blue hue as she continued. Yet, Ashe knew it was the Fodlan language. Once she was done, she spoke.

"What does it say?" She said and Ashe looked to it and read it.

"_All evil and good is petty before Nature. Personally, we take comfort from this, that there is a universe to admire that cannot be twisted to villainy or good, but which simply is.....Quote by...Vernor Vinge, Author of: A Fire Upon the Deep._" Ashe said she nodded to him.

"What is right? And what is wrong?" She turned to him as she raised her hand, making small balls of light, one black and the other white, spin around each other, "What is good? What is evil? What is black? What is white? The answer is, how do we ourselves see this? We decided what is right and what is wrong. However, there is no such thing as good or evil in the world we live in now. There are only "_errands_". And I am fighting those "_errands_". " she stated clearly as the two balls of light turned to dust in her hands.

Ashe was silent as he looked at her shock and the two stood up, looking to the mansion.

"Try to speak to him. Dimitri and I will also try. If not, at least try to speak to Sir Kay and Sir Galid." She and he nodded.

"I will."

**[----]**

"Lord Lonato, please reconsider this!!"

Dimitri tried. He really is doing everything in his power to speak reason to Lord Lonato as the old knight and his generals and he was happy to have Rensen as support to speak.

"First off," Dimitri began, "innocent civilians are getting involved who have very little experience in battle!! This will be pointless bloodshed of innocent lives!!" Dimitri said as Lonato glared at him.

"Pointless you say??! It amazes me how you and your brother are alike. He said the same thing to me a few days ago." Lonato said and took a bit of amusement at the shocked face the second prince of Faerghus had.

"Zander.....was here?" The prince whispered and Rensen spoke.

"Lonato, I truly understand your anger, but you must realize this is mutiny. The Church will not hesitate to cut you or even Kay and Galid down!!!" Rensen said as he pointed at his two former friends.

"Ha!! How about the fact you hid Lady Alexandra for 11 years?" Kay said and Rensen looked ready to jump him.

"Do not bring my niece into this!!! She has absolutely nothing to do with this and you three know it!" Rensen yelled furiously that even Dimitri was taken back.

"That is enough." Lonato said, "I will fight till the bitter end. The Church has long gone off the path of virtue and righteousness. That vile woman used my son as a political pawn to demonstrate what happens to those that point their blade at her!!!" He said and the door to the room suddenly opened, Alexandra frowning as she suddenly pointed her finger at him.

**"AT WHAT COST?!"** She yelled, "AT WHAT COST WILL THIS BATTLE PAY?!! AT WHAT COST AT THE CREST STONE THAT MAGE GAVE YOU?!!? TO THE BITTER END?!! DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH!!" She yelled out.

"Wait, Crest Stone?" Rensen said and the three older men quickly turned to Lord Lonato.

"Alexandra.....how do you know this?" Lonato said and she pointed to her necklace.

"My relic. The day you heard the scream, yes....that was me. That man...Odesse. Is not to be trusted one bit. And that Crest stone...." she pointed to him once again, "Will turn you to the very thing you never want to become. A monster." She glared.

"Lonato...." Ashe said and spoke, "The Crest stone.....we witnessed what it did...to bandit. It will turn them to a demonic beast. Please....don't do this." He begged and Cirina could see a crack in the man's will.

"I'm too old for this..." Lonato cursed and Rensen crossed his arms.

A long week it was going to be.

**\- At the Monastery - **

"Sigh....no luck." Arisa let go of a heavy sigh as she was in her new magic lab, reading the letter that just arrived from her fireplace, from Alexandra, and the news was not good.

Apparently, Rensen was at the castle, also trying to stop Lonato and their plans just got screwed over big time. She wasn't happy about this and just gave a dry glance to the person that propped their elbow on her shoulder.

"So, Ashe isn't doing well huh?" Yuri said as he was wearing his uniform and looked at the letter.

"What are you doing here?" She sighs as she looks over to see the door was unlocked and sends him a glare.

"Before you get mad, the door was already unlocked so I let myself in." He smiled at her and she just let go of another sigh.

She was back to wearing her normal clothing but without her cloak, revealing her dress was sleeveless, and if her hair wasn't knee length, it would have revealed the open back heart shape cut of her dress. She fixed her glasses a bit and shook her head.

"No unfortunately. The fact that her Uncle is there and none of us, including my father, had an idea he was planning to travel there." She muttered as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Yuri looked at her sadly and went to the table where the tea set was, next to the shelf with teas.

"Take a small break. You've had it rough these past few days." He said as he got the small tin can with dried peppermint leaves and began to prepare the tea for her.

"That's rare from coming you....I thought you were still mad after what happened to you days ago." She chuckled a bit and Yuri did a quick glance over to her.

"I did. We told you to stay in the room, because we were given specific instructions by your brother to not let you explore Abyss...." she glanced at him, "_Yet_." He ended the sentence as he finished preparing the tea and walked towards her with the cup.

She thanked him as he handed it to her and sat down across.

"Well, on the bright side, I at least got to meet Constance and Hapi. Constance is actually going to be coming (_forcefully inserting herself_) to my class later along with Hapi (_she politely asked if she could come_)." She took a sip of the tea and smiled softly.

"Soft and a settled taste. Not strong. Not bad Yuri." She said and Yuri smirked.

"What can I say. I am a man of many talents." He smirked and she chuckled a bit.

"But in all seriousness......" she placed her cup down on her desk, “why are you all so damn from keeping me being seen in Abyss? The minute I wanted to walk out of the room, Constance instantly went into defensive mode, saying I stand out too much and need to change my looks to blend in. **_What!!_** Are you all hiding from me?" She said and Yuri was silent for a few seconds.

"_I don't know_." Was his response and she scoffed.

"Well, whatever it is, there better be a good reason. I still haven't forgiven you for teaching Dimitri how to finger gun a spell. That sent him flying across the room....the yelling I got from Seteth....but I was more worried if he was injured. He hit that brick wall pretty hard." She muttered as she closed her eyes and propped her elbow on her desk, resting her forehead on her hand.

Yuri stared at her a while and thought. He honestly was confused why Chris was so damn about Aelfric not seeing her. Now that he thought about it, he has yet to see her in combat. Balthus has and he said that seeing the Ashen Demon in action, was the best and glad she was not his enemy. Perhaps there was a hint of jealousy when he heard Balthus speaking about the battle but more so ever about what they witnessed of the bandit turning to a demonic beast. Constance instantly began asking questions about and then also of the Crest stone that the bandit had.

"You know......" he spoke, "since you've done well in helping out my people, you've earned yourself knowing a little bit about me. So, I'll let you ask three questions. No more." He smiled at her and she looked up to him.

"What's the catch?" Arisa said with slightly narrowed eyes and Yuri chuckled.

"Quick to catch on. My payment, let's ask three things about you." He smirked and she looked him up and down for a few minutes and nodded.

"Alright. Deal. So, who goes first?" She said and he smiled.

"I'll start." He said as she brought his chair a bit closer, "_How long have you been a mercenary?_" He wanted to start with something easy, hoping maybe to butter her up and maybe she'll spill everything just like how Manuela spills her life story on her dates.

Poor souls. However, Arisa just stared at him. For a good solid two minutes and the silence was getting to him. Her eyes looked as if they were looking at the very depths of his soul and it was a bit...terrifying. He almost started sweating till...

"Heh." She smirked and suddenly closed her eyes.

"You got to try harder if you want to butter me up. It's not the first time I've dealt with men like you. You're still young." She chuckled and Yuri gawked.

"Excuse me?!? We’re the same age!" Yuri said to her and she just chuckled.

"Physically, we are the same age. Mentally......" her eyes suddenly became distant back to normal, "Well that's a different story. Anyhow, I'll play along with the game of bird trying to pick its prey. I became a mercenary around age 4 when I snuck onto my father's wagon and managed to stay hidden for 2 weeks. Funny thing is, I was still recovering from an injury." She chuckled at the memory.

"Hmmm....hiding for two weeks? I don't believe it." He said and she just pointed out the window.

"Go ask my father or Sandy. They remember it very well." She snickered and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, my turn." She said, "_Are you a student here?_" She asked and Yuri smiled at her.

"Not exactly. I'm the adopted son of a Noble from the Kingdom, Count Rowe." He said he saw her frown.

"You suddenly frowned." He said to her and she just motioned him to continue.

"As for me being a student, like I said. Not exactly. Those of us sent to Abyss could be shunned nobility, merchants or simply looking for some peace. In other words, outcast. The light turned their backs on us, so we turned our backs to the light." Yuri said as her eyes held empathy in them.

"Sigh....I know what it's like.....to be alone....." she muttered as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Your turn. Second question?" She said to him as she took another sip of her tea.

"She asked to avoid the subject." He thought, then spoke, " _Why are you called the Ashen Demon?_" He said and saw her stiffen.

"Taboo topic. Not good." He thought as he saw her place her left hand over her left eye, then she spoke.

"_Because I originally had no heartbeat_." She saw his face turned confused, "It's complicated. Anyhow, it's because I hate blood. I hate the sight of it. It hates its scent. I hate how it makes me sick to my core whenever I must cut someone down. Despite me being a mercenary, I always investigate my job first to make sure I am not killing someone innocent. Thankfully nothing like assassination request have come but still, I will never forget my first trip as mercenary. The only reason I haven't dropped dead today because I shut away my humanity when I kill. So, I don't feel anything. When the job is done, I let my humanity return, and so, you are most likely to see me swallow a pill because I have to run behind a bush each time to empty out my stomach because of the sight of death. Hope that answers the question." She huffed; it was obvious the atmosphere had turned sour.

Yuri gave her a small smile and spoke.

"_Do you see human emotions as hindrance?_" He asked and Edelgard happened to be planning to knock on the door that time.

Her hand stopped just a few inches as she could hear just a bit of the conversation of her Professor but also some unknown person. Hubert was silent as the two placed ears on the door.

"That's your third question." Arisa chuckled and Yuri frowns.

"Okay, fine then. Answer it._ Do you see human emotions as a hindrance?_" He said and she shook her head.

"Why would we see something that makes us human as a hindrance?" She chuckled as she suddenly had a smirk on her face.

"Hell, I may be a bitch when I want, but even I know when to keep things cool. Emotions are something very difficult that we as humans have a difficult time understanding. But it's what also makes us what we are. Humans are weak, fragile creatures. But we are also one of the few creatures who are willing to stand back up after hitting the lowest point. Because our will. We want to live. We want to see change. We desire. We hate. We love. We chose. We unite or we isolate. Our emotions are what separates us all and makes each single one of us unique. It is what makes us "_human_". " she chuckled and looked out the window.

"Funny....how you asked me that. Someone once told me, they thought their feelings were a hindrance." She smiled sadly and she knows, Edelgard twitched at her saying that "But, like I said. It is what makes us human. I didn't have an answer for them years ago. But..now I do. You can strengthen your resolve and be steadfast. But you must never forget it built the foundation of your ideals." She smiled warmly and Yuri looked at her with wide eyes as she turned to him, "So don't ever think they are your weakness." She chuckled and turned to the door.

"Edelgard, Hubert, I know you guys heard our conversation~" she sang and of course, the door opened, and Yuri groaned as the Imperial princess and her loyal lap dog came in.

"I was the one that asked you that question.....5 years ago..." Edelgard said as Arisa stood up and walked towards her, stopping 1 foot away from her.

"You did. I am sorry I did not have an answer those years ago." She smiled softly and placed her hand on her head, gently patting it, "I hope you take my answer to heart. I mean it." She said and turned to Yuri.

"I'll be asking my two questions when it's the two of us next time. For now, how about you go buy me a bottle of ginger ale?" She threw him a small pouch of 40 copper coins, which he easily caught, "The drink shop near the flower shop." She said and he chuckled.

"Christian was right, you're addicted to ale!!" He laughed and quickly jumped out the window before she went after him.

"WHY I OUGHT THROW YOU BOTH DOWN THE RIVER!!" She yelled and Edelgard could not help but chuckle at the scene.

"Anyhow," Arisa sighs as she turns back to the two, "what can I help you two with?" She said and Edelgard nodded to Hubert.

"We decided to do a bit of investigating and found some useful information. The man, Odesse, he seems to be a mage that was recently received into the Western Church." Hubert said as he handed Arisa the papers.

The woman stared at the picture of a man with the plague doctor mask and frowns.

"Anything else? Is his background blank?" She asked and Edelgard spoke.

"Unfortunately, that is all we could find. Linhardt, Claude and Professor Hanneman are working together looking up information on Crest, also studying the Crest stone fragment we retrieved from the mission in Zanado. Hopefully this gives us some answers." Edelgard sighs as Arisa nodded to her.

"Good job you two. Ma-----!!"

**Knock, knock.**

That woman made paper disappear faster than anyone had seen. She slapped her hand onto it and warped that thing to the magic closet. Edelgard and Hubert quickly moved to the side and then Arisa spoke.

"Come in!" She said and the door opened, revealing Chris. He looked in and raised an eyebrow seeing his sister and brother in law.

"Sorry.....looks like I came at a bad time." He said and Arisa quickly pulled him in.

"Actually, you came at the perfect time!!" She said as he closed the door, "Listen, think you can do me a favor? Get Claude, and Lestia. I need to update them regarding the rebellion." She said and he nodded.

A few minutes later the 3 remaining house leaders were present and unfortunately even their retainers. Hilda also, but at least she can keep secrets along with Dedue. Arisa held up the letter that was sent to her that had the wax seal of Aubin on it.

"Things aren't looking well." She said and seemed everyone got tense at her words, "They had....an unexpected visitor." And she turned to Amir and Chris, "Rensen went to speak with Lord Lonato....before the other came." And Amir turned pale.

"Well that fucked up our plans!!" Chris yelled and Hubert glared.

"I advise you to not use such vulgar language in front of Lady Edelgard. Don't think I forgiven you about throwing her into the lake." Hubert growled.

"You through El into the lake?!" Lestia gasped while Claude covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"All of you are taking swimming lessons. We spoke with Seteth and he approved. So, none of you are escaping." Chris smiled.

"I don't mind!!" Sadi said cheerfully, "Petra and I love swimming!! I miss the ocean though. She does too." She said a bit sadly and a flash of sadness passed through Edelgard's eyes.

"Ahem!!" Arisa said and they turned back to her, "As I was saying. We got a 50/50 chance. Yes, Alexandra's uncle being there was unexpected but at least now those three have another support. We still have a few days till we head out. Remember, like I said, civilians, knock them out. And I'm looking at you Hubert. Knock them out or use a sleeping spell. I'm serious." She said and Hubert glared, "But anyone with skin pale as paper, kill them. They are not part of Lord Lonato's army. They wear black armor but also," she took paper and it showed a symbol of the Western Church, "Those of the Western Church, shoot them down." She instructed.

"Wait, did you just tell us to shoot members of the Church?" Hilda said and Arisa nodded.

"I did. And let me tell you why." She sighs as she throws the paper into the fire, "Other than showing hostility to the Central Church....they....sigh....they are the ones responsible for Christophe's death and are using that anger of Lonato to attack the church. They roped the man....into their sick plan." She sighs and turned back to them.

"Got it." Claude said as he crossed his arms, "We'll be talking of formation, later right?" He said and Amir nodded.

"I have the map layout ready. Chris is amazing when he draws these." Amir said as she held the rolled-up map.

"Make sure you all are there. Lestia, make sure Sylvain shows up. This is important." She said and the others nodded.

**\--- Later at night - **

It was fucken disaster. Arisa had never seen so many tacticians explode in one place. She at first let Lestia, Hubert, Claude and Sylvain alone with the map to see how they would do things. Boy, she looked like a blood vessel was going to pop. Thankfully, she informed Yuri to let Hapi and Constance know to not come due THIS going on. And she was glad they didn’t. There were many black holes and this and worse because of the location of the battle. Madgred Way, a beautiful place during the spring but a nightmare during the summer. The place gets covered in thick fog which makes it difficult to move around and even get lost. Worst, it's the perfect place for an ambush. Even Hanneman and Manuela looked ready to throw themselves out the window with the argument between the four tacticians. She trained all four of them and THIS she was not expecting at all, to blow up in her face.

"Alright enough!!" Chris suddenly yelled as he walked up to the group and pointed to the map.

"Claude, what do we do about the fog?" He said.

"Torches till we find the one responsible for creating the fog." He said and Chris then turned to Lestia.

"Areas of possible ambush?" He said and she spoke.

"Forest territory. There are also trees and such. Worse came to be, they also got mountain terrain." She huffed as she bit her nail, nervously.

"Sylvain, what do we do if we're ambushed?" Chris turned to him and the redhead flinched a bit.

"Unfortunately, we have to fight back but we need to try and escape if possible. Like the Professor said, if its civilians, knock them out. But those of pale skin.....kill them." Sylvain said and Chris nodded and turned to Hubert.

"Hubert, add this all together. Think military format." He said and Arisa smirked.

"If a mage is creating the fog, we must first locate them. However, it will be difficult, and we must be careful moving forward. At this, since there are many of us, at least 7 people need to have torches. Those that can use a light spell, that should work also. Then we also must worry about the terrain. One, we don't know how many enemies there are because of the fog. So, we need to stay close to each other. Once the mage is taken out, then we can begin the full assault." He finished and Arisa walked up to the group.

"Well done." She smiled and then turned to the other three, "Perhaps you all ought to learn to LISTEN first then start arguing. I purposely stayed out of it to see how you four would handle it and boy did I want to take full bottle of wine and gulp it down!!" She said despite the closed eye smile she had; her right eye was twitching.

"Tell me about it....." Manuela said and Professor Hanneman nodded.

"Hey."

"Aaah!!" Arisa screeched when Emily appeared out of nowhere behind her and everyone had to keep themselves from laughing because she looked like a cat.

"Where did you come from?!?! I thought you went back to the Kingdom!!" Arisa said and Emily shook her head.

"I've been here the whole time. I'll stay till next month. But in all seriousness," the older woman turned herself to her 15 year old version, "Chris told me what happened with Rensen. Have you told your father?" She asked and Arisa shook her head.

"Question, why didn't you try speaking to Lord Lonato?" Arisa asked.

"Believe me, if I did, I would only make things worse. Especially with two of Lord Alexander's former knights serving him. I'm more worried that Lonato is going to make Ashe and Alexandra stay behind and Dimitri will be forced to come alone. If that happens, Rhea will definitely take that chance to kill off-------no...no...I need to stop thinking that way." She sighs.

"Kill off who?" Claude said suddenly and Emily turned to look over to him, her eyes slightly widening.

"What is a boy of Almyran Royalty doing here?" She thought as he walked up to her.

"I'll repeat the question again. Kill off who?" This time Claude wanted an answer and he was serious.

Emily turned to him and undid her spell again, turning to her adult form, since she was taller than him.

"Do not speak that tone with me, little moon. But to answer your question, you heard the story of.......no no.....I need to stop." She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "_You're not him......you're not him._" She muttered and spoke normally again, "Not kill off. More to...make an example of. Rhea shows hostility towards Alexandra because she looks like a relative of hers that passed away many years ago. The two never got along...so to say...Rhea wasn't happy to technically see someone who looks like the person she despises, alive. If Alexandra is forced to stay behind, she'll take this opportunity to send her to the dungeons." Emily said and everyone went silent.

"You sound like....Rhea and you don't get along." Claude said and Emily began laughing loudly.

"Oh, you have no idea!!! OOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!!" Emily laughed filled with pride and the door to the classroom suddenly slammed open.

Seteth looked all around the classroom till he saw the students, Professors and one Emily.

"Sorry.....it's just....I thought I heard someone familiar. Am I going mad or....ugh....I need some rest." Seteth sighs as he leaves, closing the door and everyone just turns to look at Emily.

"I need to watch my laughing tone." Emily sighs as she lightly smacked Claude on the head, "Look, I get you want to court Alexandra and why you're protective." She smiled a bit.

"COURT?!!?" Everyone yelled and suddenly Chris and Sylvain were cracking their knuckles.

"Emily, are you serious? Don't joke like that." Claude laughed a bit nervously though Arisa could see he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmph. (_After all, you did kiss her when you were a child._)" She spoke in Almyran and noticed only just barely Claude's eye went wide.

Arisa, Amir and Chris were trying to cover up their laughter as they held one another for support and Claude just gave them a dry stare while everyone else was confused.

"Did you just cuss him out?" Hilda said and Emily gave her a thumbs up.

"Honestly I think he deserves it." Lorenz said and Emily then turned to him.

"How about you listen when Arisa tells you the females have been uncomfortable with you suddenly asking them to dinner? That sexual harassment!!! Now, you wouldn't want you name stained as the skirt chaser, now would we?" She grinned and now Claude was the one pleased at how hurt and panicked Lorenz looked.

"No no!!! I understand!! I will stop." He said and Arisa gave her friend a thumbs up.

"But back to the original subject." Amir said, "We got a few more days. In the meantime, we'll be training you all. If we do battle, we'll try to end it with as little blood shed as possible." She turned to the four tacticians and chuckled to herself.

"Work together. Communicate properly. The purpose of this was to see if you could build trust. Even if the ideas are different, common ground must be found. Yesh, if we were in war today, all four of you with your dispute would have gotten us killed." Now there was her military general tone.

"But that's enough." Chris said, "Everyone go get washed up and head to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow. Also, no one even tries to escape my swimming lessons because I'll have Blanca, Puka and Hessian hunt you easily. Or, Amir." He grinned and Amir just laughed.

The rest of the days went smoothly.

**\- Garland Moon: June 25th - **

It was silent and she was worried as she wrote instructions to meet her near the edge of the Seal forest. It was late at night and Arisa prayed that Dimitri, Ashe, Alexandra and Rensen were safe. She wore a cloak over her nightgown and just hoped everyone was okay. She heard footsteps approaching and had her dagger ready to kill, yet the person raised their hands up.

"Whoa. Calm down." It was Yuri.

She let go of a sigh as she put back the blade and spoke.

"Did you follow me?" She asked and he gave her a smile.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." He chuckled a bit as he stood next to her, noticing she kept looking up to the sky.

"Dimitri.......Alex.....Ashe...." she muttered and he spoke.

"Since you're waiting, how about you ask me those two last questions?" He smiled at her and she chuckled a bit.

"Really now. But I suppose I have no choice." She giggled a bit and looked over to him, "_Why were you expelled?_" She asked and Yuri crossed his arms, looking up to the sky.

"........You know where to hit where it hurts huh?" He said and she looked down to the ground.

"Sorry. If it's personal, you don't have to talk about it." She muttered and he let go of an exaggerated sigh.

"Come now!! It's been nearly weeks since we got to meet each other again, I asked two very personal questions, answered them and then pulled this on me?!! Honestly, you're confusing at times. But I'm answering your question. Honestly, hearing you speak of your demons, might as well speak of mine." He said and she looked at him surprised.

"I'm here, because I killed some people from the Church. Not even the others know of this other than Chris." Yuri said as she turned to him, "Originally, like I said before, I attended the academy as Count Rowe's adopted kid. And yes, I suspect the bastard had a hand in the death of the king." He said and she giggled a bit at that comment.

"There came a point when the church ordered me to wipe out some members from my old gang. Told me it was part of some important mission. To nobles, they were nothing more than common thieves. But to me, they are like family. So naturally, I protested my orders. Things got pretty heated and well....the rest is history." Yuri said as he looked over to her.

"Honestly I am surprised they did not execute you. However.....keeping you alive.... Okay, here's my final question._ Do you have Crest?_" Arisa asked.

"I do. The major Crest of Aubin. Honestly I never sorted out how I have it." He said and the gears turned in Arisa's mind.

"Could it be.....he received a blood transfusion when he was young?" She thought and then spoke, "You have the same Crest as my friend. She's a former noble of House Aubin." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought all the members of House Aubin were gone." He said and she shook her head.

"Not exactly. Anyhow, I'll introduce to you Alexandra. I think you two would get along." She smiled a bit and he chuckled.

"If you say so. By the way, " she turned her head towards him, "you aren't frightened by what you just learned? About me killing members of the Church?" Yuri asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I would have done the same thing. After all, being a bit of a scoundrel and delinquent runs through my veins." She smiled proudly, remembering her old days in her old world as a Mexican American girl.

Ahh, the heated fights, the dramas that went on, but the one thing that she was always happy about, was how close her people were. Yes, at times they had their own difficulties, but family and bonds were something that always ran deep through her veins. Yuri stared her and laughed a bit.

"I never would have thought I hear you of all people say that. So, am I scoundrel in your eyes?" He said and she smiled at him with clear mischief in her eyes.

"Yes, you're a scoundrel but I love it. It's what makes you, you." She said as she turned to a giggling mess.

Yuri needed to take a moment away from her because he could feel blood rushing to his face and he didn't want anyone to see him blushing, especially her. She was still giggling to herself and Yuri wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. It was clear that she was proud she just won a battle.

"You made a big mistake." He muttered and right when he was going to make a move...

"RRROOOOAAAAARRR!!"

Both quickly looked up and Arisa’s eyes went wide as she saw Falco and Arco.

"DIMITRI!!" She yelled out and quickly ran to the area where the two wyverns landed.

"Hey wait!!" Yuri said and quickly ran after her.

He was beyond shocked by how fast she ran, as she all jumped through the trees, thankfully he can catch up quickly till they reach an open area. The wyverns sorted as Dimitri jumped down, a bit proud of himself for getting flying down. Amir was right because it was like horseback riding.

"Dimitri!!" He turned and his eyes went wide when slender, yet strong arms hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank Sothis you are alright!!!" Arisa said as she let go of him, "Please tell me Ashe and Alexandra are with you!" She said and he shook his head.

She turned to Falco and getting off him was not her friend nor Ashe, but Rensen.

"Rensen?" She slowly walked over to him, her hands shaking, "Where's Ashe? Where's Alexandra?" Her smile was becoming crooked as Rensen turned to her, not able to meet her eyes.

Yuri watched as worry and fear began to take over her as she shakily placed her hands on his shoulders, and Dimitri looked at Yuri, confused, wondering why he was there.

"Rensen, what happened?" Arisa whispered and finally he spoke.

"We all spoke to him yet Lonato did not budge one bit. Not even Ash could convince him. I only worsen the situation for you kids without even knowing it. I'm sorry." Rensen said Arisa felt like glass was shattering around her.

"Breath, breath, breath!!" Sothis mentally yelled as the men's eyes went wide that her hair started flickering between teal, mint green and brown.

Dimitri can feel her magic aura was spiking out of control, the emotions she was feeling Rensen thought she was going to lash out. Honestly, he expects and would gladly accept it. But no. Arisa felt her energy zapped away and right when she was about to fall, Yuri was the fastest and quickly caught her.

"Whoa there!!" Yuri said as Dimitri ran up to them, "Wait...." he gently touched her face, under her eyes and removed a bit of makeup, revealing the dark circles under her eyes, "Okay, you're getting sleep. You've been staying up late, haven't you?!" He scolded her and Arisa chuckled a bit.

"Yes....I have....I've been worried about my friend and students. How can I sleep in peace knowing they could be in danger?" She smiled a bit weakly as he picked her up with ease.

"Dimitri and Rensen....head back to the monastery. We'll all talk...in the....zzzzz......." And she fell asleep, which was by Sothis.

"Did she just fall asleep?" Yuri said in shock and Rensen chuckled a bit.

"This is a normal boy. She shuts down like this when she is under so much stress. For now, please carry her. Your Highness," Rensen turned to Dimitri, "let us head back." He said.

Yuri did not miss the hint of jealousy in Dimitri's eyes as he kept staring at him carrying Arisa.

_"Ha. I'm not going to make things easy for you prince. Where would the fun be if I did?" _

**\- 5 days later: Garland June 30th -**

"I gave orders to my men to stay clear of Ashe and Alexandra. Sandy did the same." Jeralt said to his daughter as he saw them arrive with the three houses.

He noticed a few students came with torches, ready for the fog. Emily also came because they were going to need back up healing. Arisa nodded to him as she was on Red Hare, who neighed proudly at finally being able to walk around freely. Arisa was dressed in her Assassin uniform, Amir in her brigand one, and Chris in what she calls, Bloodborne hunter clothing. Damn, with this fog, he really looked like an executioner.

"Dad, be safe. Sandy, you too. And remember what I said about those of pale skin and pure black armor?" She said and Sandy gave her the thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I have a score to settle anyway." Sandy smiled as she ran back to her group and Jeralt had his horse get a bit closer to pat her head.

"Be safe kiddo." He smiled at her and she nodded, but not before letting go of a sigh.

"I'm worried." She said and Jeralt nodded.

"It's natural to be worried. Do what you can. Lead these kids. And...." he smirked as he saw her battalion, "Ili made the right choice in recommending you a battalion." He said as his daughters battalion were getting ready.

The Morfis Dark Flier corps was ready. A total of 7 dark fliers, 4 males and 3 females, the leader was a male, or more specifically, a distant relative of Ili that she reconnected with 2 years ago. The man had a sword on his waist, and his staff strapped onto his back.

"Lady Beleth!! We're ready!!" The leader yelled and Arisa nodded.

"Thank you, Eros!!" She gave him a thumbs up and she turned back to her father, "Dad, go. And..be safe." She said and nodded as he snapped the reins of his horse and charged away.

She could see Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude, Lestia along with their retainers speaking with Cathrine. Of course, like in the game, they praised her, saying they had nothing to worry about. As well as talking about Thunderbrand and the Tragedy of Duscur. She closed her eyes as she listened and then opened them as she heard footsteps approaching and saw it was Catherine.

"Hey, it's been awhile." The older woman said as Arisa had a blank face and spoke.

"Yes. It has. But, glad to see you're doing well." Arisa said as she turned to look back at the field.

Catherine frowned as she looked out to the field then spoke.

"I spoke with my soldiers. They have been ordered to spare Ashe and Alexandra, as well as to knock out the citizens fighting. The ones that will be killed are with pure black armor and pale skin." She said and Arisa turned to her shocked.

"H-How?" She gasped and Catherine held her hand up.

"Christophe always spoke about a little girl he thought of as a sister as well as Ashe and his two younger siblings. But those of pale skin, we have been investigating them and they are a threat." She turned to her and forest colored ones met blue.

".......Thank you." She muttered softly and Catherine chuckled a bit.

"It's the least I can do. You've grown, not the little squirt from 5 years ago." She laughed at the pout Arisa gave her.

"Report!! The enemy is approaching!! They can't be avoided!! Their numbers are far greater than we predict. They used the fog to slip past the knights' perimeter!" A knight ran over to them Catherine and Arisa looked at each other and nodded.

"You know what to do!! Everyone prepare for battle!!" The two females yelled, and everyone got ready.

Lestia and Dimitri lead the Blue Lions, Claude the Golden Deer and Edelgard the Black Eagles. Chris got onto Skylar and flew up, giving his orders.

"TORCHES OUT!!" He yelled loudly and the ones that had torches, about 10 students, lit them up quickly.

"Whoa!!" Noire squeaked as she barely dodged an arrow shot.

"You think we're just going to do nothing while you try to kill our Lord?!" The militia yelled as he readies his bow once more.

"Dimitri and Claude, get on!!" Arisa yelled as she made Red Hare swoop their way and snatched them up.

"Lestia and Lorenz!!! You two oversee the Golden Deer and Blue Lions!!" She yelled and they gave her a thumbs up.

Arisa was careful to fly through the air as they could hear the sounds of yells and swords clashing but let go a sigh of relief as she saw the students doing what was instructed and even Cathrine was doing the same. Only knocking out the soldiers and tying them up so they wouldn't escape. Her eyes glowed a mint green as Claude frowned as they spotted Catherine cut down with a pure black armor and pale skin. Even more when Dimitri could hear a soldier pleading for Lord Lonato not to die.

"The nobles start the war...but it's the commoners who spill blood first..." Claude muttered.

"WHOA WHOA!!" Arisa quickly pulled Red Hare's reins as multiple arrows flew their way, but a bitter scent was left in the air.

"Teach, careful with those!! They're covered in poison!!" Clause yelled.

"LIGHT IT UP!!" Arisa yelled and her battalion got in formation, their staffs began blowing brightly, illuminating the place.

"There!!" Dimitri spotted the mage that was responsible for the fog, but also the look of shock when they found Ashe and Alexandra, behind Lord Lonato. As well as two unknown knights who she guessed might be Kay and Galid. The mage was dressed in pure black Arisa and knew that symbol. That man was not a leader or mage of the western church. But a _bug_ she wants crushed.

"LET HIM HAVE IT!!" Arisa yelled and Dimitri threw his lance at him like harpoon, the mage barely had time to realize what had just happened but too late

The sickening sight of the lance going right through the chest of mage, dropping dead to the ground, his mask falling off, revealing a man with pale skin.

"Begone Agarthan!!" Arisa mentally snarled and ordered her battalion to assist the others.

However, what happened next...really screwed over their plans.

"LONAAAATTOOOOOO!!!" Dimitri and Lestia knew that yell anywhere as they spotted a group coming from the south.

"Zander!" Lestia yelled out as she pulled out her axe from an Agarthan soldier and the Gaspar soldiers were tied up tightly by Hilda.

Catherine looked up to the sky to see Zander on his griffon, looking down at the area where Lonato was with his men, his eyes cold as he pointed his lance at the man.

"I warned you!! If you went through this, I was going to personally execute you!! How dare you drag innocent people into this?!" He said as he spotted Ashe and Alexandra.

Arisa quickly took this opportunity to fly down and managed to get near the older man.

"Ashe!! Alex!! Come!!" She yelled as Dimitri and Claude got off.

"We can't!!" Alexandra said!!

"He's my father!! I can't just leave him behind!!" Ashe yelled desperately as Dimitri was running up the hill with his sword.

"This is his choice!!! Please Ashe!!! It doesn't have to be yours!!" Dimitri yelled and the two looked at each other and turned back to Lonato and his knights.

"Please grandpapa!!! Stop this!!! What about Ashe?! Luna?! Kuna?!?! Do you not care about the consequences of your actions?!?! Do you not love them at all!!?! Is Christophe really the only thing you care about in this world?!" Alexandra yelled, tears threatening to spill, and Ashe saw it.

A crack on Sir Kay's, Sir Galid's and Lonato's will.

"Can you not see this rebellion is doing more harm than good?! How many people have been hurt??!! How many innocent lives lost??!! Doing this will only add more grief, pain and suffering!! Why, Lonato?!?! Why did you drag so many others into this?!?" Ashe yelled and Arisa nodded, seei----

"Forgive us."

"LET US GO!!" Alexandra yelled as Galid yanked her up and mounted her on his horse, riding off, Lonato did the same with Ashe, this forever sealed their fates beyond salvation.

Knowing Lonato was not using them as meat shields but now it really did look like it.

"NO!!" Claude yelled as and quickly jumped back as a sword came at him, seeing it was Kay.

"Sorry boy, but I cannot let you through." Kay said and Claude gritted his teeth as he grabbed the axe he had strapped onto his waist.

"You three, go after them!! I'll handle him!!" Amir's voice boomed and the man barely had time to use his shield to defend himself as Amir dropped from the sky, her relic sparking with black lighting as it held it down.

"Thanks Amir!!" Claude yelled and the trio bolted, and they noticed Edelgard was behind them.

"Where did you come from?!" Dimitri said as Arisa jumped off Red Hare and they ran behind her, towards the temple.

"Amir dropped me off!! You're all going to need back up for this!!" Edelgard yelled and they could see sparks of red energy.

"It's you...Thunderstrike Cassandra! It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!!" Lonato roared as he pointed the Lance of Bladr at her.

"Haha!! The only name I answer to is Catherine." Catherine laughed as she turned to him, pointing Thunderbrand at him, "Prepare to taste the blade of the one who serves the goddess. NOW YOU FACE A KNIGHT OF SERIOS!!" She yelled proudly.

Lonato growled as he held his lance and Ashe tried to jump off but Lonato had a grip of iron.

"LONATO!!" Zander yelled from the sky charged at him.

Alex took this opportunity to punch Galid, brought for him to loosen his grip, which she gladly took the opportunity to escape him, and barely managed to get Ashe out or Lonato's hands. Unfortunately, that led to them rolling down the hill, her left arms slamming into a boulder.

"Ahhh!!" She yelled because she felt the bone crack.

"Are you alright?!" Ashe said worried as he helped her sit up.

She nodded and forced herself up, holding her necklace in her right hand.

"Let's go!!" She yelled and the two ran back up.

Galid and Zander were locked in a deadly battle on their cavalry and damn Arisa did not even want to get near them at all. Unfortunately, more Agarthans showed up and Catherine is forced to fight them now....

"Lord Lonato...." she sighs as she unsheathed her steel rapier, walking slowly toward him.

"You have been deceived by that witch...I will show you the truth!!" Lonato yelled and charged at her with his horse.

"If I am to cut you down!!! Then you at least deserve to know the truth!!" She yelled as she charged, his lance and her rapier clashed, creating sparks.

"What truth?! That my son was used as an example and false accusation of being involved in the Tragedy of Duscur??!! He would never turn his blade at the king!!" He yelled as he thrusted his lance and moved swiftly to the side.

"That may be so but there's another reason!!" She threw a dagger at him and it cut his right cheek.

"What do you know?!?! Who are you!?" He yelled.

"Kiana Kalsana!!! I investigated Christopher's death after I returned back to Fodlan!!" She yelled as he threw the dagger back at her.

"Hyaa!!" Dimitri appeared and managed to slam his lance at Lonato's side, spooking the horse.

“I apologize, Your Highness...It is regrettable that we should cross swords like this." Lonato mourned as Dimitri quickly stood by Arisa's side.

"Lonato, I sympathize with your position. I really do. Lestia does also as well as Zander. I have no wish to kill you, but I am afraid you left me no choice. Please...forgive me." Dimitri said sadly as Claude took down more soldiers as well as Edelgard.

"Your Highness......Lady Kiana...I cannot stop here. For my child...and for the people of Fodlan. If you both will not stand aside, then I have no choice but to cut you down." Lonato narrowed his eyes and the lance began to glow faintly.

"That's a relic...." Arisa said as she was debating to pull out her own relic.

She is already wearing one on her hand but the other......she gritted her teeth as Dimitri charged at the man and the two clashed.

Unfortunately, thanks to the lance, Dimitri ended up getting pushed back, and Arisa threw a fire spell at Lonato, burning his left shoulder.

With Catherine, the last of the soldiers of pale skin were killed and she could see Amir managed to knock out Kay and Zander was still viciously locked in a battle with Galid. She spotted Ashe and Alexandra running towards Lonato, who was cornered yet, something felt very wrong.

"I must destroy these evil-doers, by any means necessary!!" Lonato roared and the one thing Arisa feared, came true.

"NO!!" Alexandra and Ashe yelled as Lonato pulled the Crest stone and slammed it onto himself, its evil power began pouring out that made everyone freeze, he began to turn to a hideous beast, snarling as its claws came down at them.

"TIME PULSE!!" Arisa roared and time began to move back, but unknown to her, Alexandra was taking advantage of this, her tome was allowing her to run towards Lonato, her necklace turned to the bone like scythe as she held it tightly with her right arm, tears streaming down her face at what she is about to do. Once more, the scene played, Lonato taking out the stone but....

_"Rest in peace....Grandpapa..."_

Lonato's eyes went wide as he heard the mourning voice of his granddaughter in his ear, he turned, his last sight was her filled of sorrow, as her blade came down on him. Everyone's eyes went wide as Lonato fell from his horse, no blood on him whatsoever, yet, his face was peaceful. His horse neighed loud and rode off, as Zander and Kay ceased their fighting, everyone could only looked with wide eyes at the woman that stood still, holding a bone like scythe with her hands, her head held down to the ground, then slowly looked up, towards Ashe, tears falling down her face and she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry......." she muttered and fell to her knees, letting go of the relic.

"Alex!!" Arisa ran to her as the girl began crying loudly as she held Lonato's body in her arms, his face was peacefully yet body cold. Claude slowly walked up, looking at her in shock as she cried out loudly, yet...

** _"How boring." _ **

Time in Alexandra's eyes slowed down as a sudden burst of magic shot through Claude's chest, killing him in an instant before her eyes. Drops of blood fell on her face as his body fell to the ground, where his heart should be, was gone. Blood began to pool down onto the ground, his eyes became void of life as she began shaking, and finally, along with many, screaming his name.

"CLLLLAAAAAUUDDEEE!!" Many screamed and Arisa forced time pulse once more, the scene playing once more but Chris quickly lunged at Claude on time and threw him to the ground.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!!" Catherine roared as footsteps approaching from the dark part of the forest.

"What a pain. I was looking forward to seeing what results Lonato would have gotten if he had turned into the Demonic Beast. But of course, a descendant of Ui ruins everything." A man said as he stepped out, now fully into view as he held a strange staff in his hand.

"You!!" Catherine yelled as she pointed Thunderbrand at him, "I thought I killed you two years ago!! Odesse, the Witch Doctor!!" She roared as Claude and Edelgard quickly ran to Alexandra, who just stared at him with wide eyes, while Dimitri and Arisa had Ashe behind them. Odesse chuckled as they saw the Crest stone Lonato had, turn to dust in his hand, and he spoke.

"Well, Catherine, you can't rid of me that easily." Odesse chuckled and turned to look at Alexandra, "How laughable. I am surprised your Crest has not taken over you yet. You used its power of death on Lonato, to keep him from turning to a beast. He would have been an interesting test subject." He said and instantly Edelgard gritted her teeth as she the grip on her axe tightened.

"I....." Alexandra gently put down Lonato and stood up, her tears turning to blood as rage began to fill her, "I'LL KILL YOU ODESSEEEEE!!" She roared and charged before anyone could stop her, but he easily sent her flying to ground, her screams filled the air as her left arm once again was crushed.

"ALEXANDRA!!" Mercedes and Lysithea, the closest, ran to her.

"How dare you toy with Lord Lonato?!?" Zander roared and Odesse just chuckled.

"Not that it matters. I got what I wanted. Cleobulus and Anacharsis will be more than happy to learn their little test subject from 11 years ago is alive. Good day." He said and Sylvain appeared behind him, and slammed his lance at him, but the body only crumbled to dust, making the redhead curse.

"I look forward to our next meeting, the Child of Cirina and Bladr." The mockery of a chuckle resonated and disappeared as silence returned.

Ashe slowly walked towards Lonato, and dropped to his knees, finally breaking down as he held him in his arms, wailing loudly as Lysithea and Mercedes slowly helped Alexandra head their way. Her hair was a complete mess as she slowly walked towards Ashe, Arisa was silent as she closed her eyes, and Catherine did the same. The rest of the others made their way, the sun setting as wisp of blue flames made their way towards Lonato. Alexandra dropped to her knees as the blue wisp spoke, Ashe's face filled with tears, the wisp speaking.

"Child of Ui.....you used the scythe of Aubin...to give the man a peaceful death. No pain. No blood. No injuries. What was his last dream? The dream you gave him." The will-o-the-wisp said as he appeared in his form, a small little creature with a cloak and lantern of blue flames.

Alexandra could barely choke put her words as she wept loudly as her head was up.

"I...I....hic...I showed...hic.....a dream of joy.......him...Lady Gaspard....Ashe...Luna...Kuna...Christophe.... Papa....Sir..Kay...Sir Galid..altogether, having fun....in the garden..and..and...aaaahhhhhhhh!!!" She cried loudly as Ashe listened to her words as he wiped his tears because they would not stop.

"You made sure, he received...a painless and peaceful death...." Ashe whispered as the will-o-the-wisp turned to him.

"Aye, child of Bladr. She chose to take on the burden of taking his life. His last words are for you boy. Despite all this, he loved you very much boy." It said and two small blue flames flew towards them.

"You've grown little brother and little sis." It said and their eyes widened.

"Christophe?" Ashe whispered and Catherine stiffened.

"Yeah....I'm sorry you got dragged into this little one. Same with you sis. If I could turn back time and fix my mistakes, I would. " He said and Ashe shook his head.

"It's not your fault!!" Ashe wept and Christophe chuckled.

"Son, it's time to go." That was Lonato's voice coming from the other one.

"Grandpapa..." Alexandra sniffed as the wisp chuckled.

"Thank you...both you. I love you both, my children. Ashe, thank you for bringing joy to our home. You will always be my son." Lonato said and that officially broke Ashe and Alexandra, both wailing loudly as the will-o-the-wisp swayed its lantern.

"You two did well. Never forget that." It said the wisp all disappeared in blue flames.

Petra ran towards Ashe and hugged him tightly from behind, whispering it will be alright. The boy cried loudly as Alexandra cried in Claude's chest. Catherine sighed as she looked up the sky, muttering words.

_"Goddess, forgive us." _

**\- Days Later: Blue Sea Moon: July 5th - **

"So, Alexandra was the one to finish off Lord Lonato?" Rhea said calmly as she swirled the liquid in her cup, staring at it as she was using her other hand to write.

Seteth and Flayn looked at Catherine in shock as the blonde woman nodded solemnly at her report.

"Yes. Lord Lonato was killed by her. As for Sir Kay and Sir Galid, along with the rest of those involved, they were taken away by Prince Zander to the Kingdom, where a trial will be held for them." Catherine said and Rhea stopped swirling her cup.

"What?" She said a bit coldly.

"As I said. Prince Zander took them all away and there will be a trial for them all. The first prince even left a letter." Catherine said as she took it out and handed it to Lady Rhea.

Well, Rhea was doing everything she could not to rip the damn thing in two.

"And the students?" She asked.

"They are all well. Not exactly happy about the mission but they are glad no lives were lost other than the soldiers of pale skin and black armor. The civilians of Gaspar Territory will be holding a funeral for Lord Lonato soon. Ashe has asked if he may go and has been allowed by the Professor. Petra and Casper have decided to accompany him to make sure he isn't alone. The Professors and instructors right now are doing what she can to help the students. Other than that, we did find a note about an assassination plan on the day of the Rite of Rising." She said Seteth nodded.

"Yes. We analyzed it. We'll be speaking more about it in a few days. For now, get some rest. I'm sure everyone is tired." Seteth said and Catherine nodded

"I'll excuse myself now." Catherine bowed and turned to leave but stopped when Rhea spoke.

"And how is Professor Byleth and Alexandra doing?" She asked and Catherine was silent.

"Professor Byleth is with her students. As for Alexandra, she asked to be left alone for a few days." Catherine said.

"I see._ Catherine, you're not hiding anything are you?_" Rhea smiled and boy was Catherine glad her back was facing her.

_No, she did not report that Alexandra used a Hero's Relic. No, she did not report about the fae interfering._

"The man Odesse.....he is alive. He used Lord Lonato." And at that, the smile on Rhea's face was wiped.

"What?!?! That's impossible!!" Seteth said and Catherine turned to him worried.

"I thought the same!! I made sure Thunderbrand went through his heart!! Even I do not understand how he is alive." Catherine grumbled and Rhea spoke.

"Catherine, I want you to be ready should that man appear again. His aim is most likely Alexandra as well as the Professor. Be ready." Rhea said and Catherine nodded, and left.

The door closed shut and Rhea slammed her fiat onto the desk, furious.

"That is alive!!! How can that be so!?! Cirina killed him all those years ago, them he showed up two years ago and now again?!?! Grrrr!!" She growled and Seteth spoke.

"Rhea, calm down. We'll do what we can. For now, we must worry about the letter that was found on Lord Lonato." He said and she sighs.

"Yes, of course." She said and turned to look at the letter that was given to her.

"Would it be so wrong to burn this thing?" She said and Seteth sighs as he picks it up.

"I'll handle it. You finish your work." He said and Rhea just let out a loud groan she rarely shows and went back to doing paperwork.

As for Seteth and Flayn, they were worried about Alexandra.

**[------]**

"Go away....."

Her voice was weak as it was heard muffled through the door as Claude knocked and he let go of a sigh. He made a quick look around and picked the lock, slowly opening the door and looking inside. The room was the same as ever, but the curtains were closed so no light could come in. There she was, laying on her bed, almost looking like a corpse as she hands hung to the side. He closed the door and walked towards her, as she slowly sat up. Her hair was a complete mess as her arms reached out, wrapping around his neck.

"Are you here to mock me....like Rhea does....? The look of pleasure she had when her eyes landed me.....are you here to see how destroyed I looked...?"she chuckled weakly as he shook his head.

"Alexandra...you know that isn't true." He smiled softly to her and she just snorted.

"_Your smile....it never reaches your eyes._" She muttered and Claude twitched.

"You reek of alcohol...have you been drinking?" He said and she nodded as she laid her head on his chest.

"I want to go home......I miss....Arisa....I miss.....Remire Village." She muttered and he let go of a sigh as he moved her a bit so he could lay down next to her.

"You're staying....." she muttered.

"We used to do this when we were kids. I'll do it again if it makes you feel better." He said and she heard her start crying again, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I hate this...I hate this...." she wept, and he was silent as he let her weep, till both fell asleep.

**[-----]**

"You smoke?"

And Arisa quickly threw her pipe as fast as she could out the window of the goddess tower. She always snuck up here to smoke sometimes and she was beyond shocked to see Dimitri had shown up and felt beyond embarrassed to be caught by the prince no less.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed while he tried to hide his laughter, "I couldn't sleep." He answered as he walked up to her.

"How is Ashe?" She asked as she turned to look back out to the sky.

"He is mourning. Petra and Caspar are with him along with Marianne and Ignatz. " Dimitri answered and Arisa nodded.

"That's good. If he needs to mourn, then it's alright. It's alright to grieve. I'll let him have a few days off. Alexandra is in no better shape either. Since....she is the one that chose to take on the burden of taking Lovato's life." She said and Dimitri nodded.

"Zander has taken those that were a part of the rebellion back to the Kingdom. Knowing him, he'll spare them. Better than being executed by the church." He said and looked to the ground.

"That was my first time fighting civilians.....those I swore to protect. I'm glad it didn't get to the point of killing them but.....what if it had to be done?" He said as he looked to his hand.

"That is the reality of war." She made her pipe come back to her hand and Dimitri turned to her furious.

"Are you insane?!? Those weren't knights or soldiers but mothers, daughters, fathers and sons!! We...We shouldn't have fought them!! We should have found another way!! We tried!! We desperately tried to speak to Lord Lonato yet..." her raised his voice and she turned to him, giving him a dry state.

"_Another way huh......_?" She said and took a puff of her pipe and blew out.

"Edelgard said something different as well as Claude as I spoke to them earlier. Those that allied with Lonato believed they were fighting for just a cause. It would be disrespectful to consider them victims for fighting for what they believe in. Even if our enemies are the gods themselves, we must never lose sight of ourselves. That is what Edelgard said. Claude was impressed by Catherine's use of Thunderbrand as well as seeing Alexandra's relic for the first time. A few legends popped in his mind, but he was shaken up by how affected Alex was. Lestia voiced that she wasn't happy at all that Rhea wanted us to execute the people." She took another puff of smoke.

"You sound like this is a game to you!" He said with a look of disgust and she turned to him, her eyes cold.

"Game?!! Is that what you think of me, **_Your highness?!?!"_** Using his little nickname that she knew he hated when she called me that, "I gave you many chances to look for other ways!!! You didn't seek another!! We nearly killed innocent people as my friend took the burden of taking the life of a family member of hers!! Everyone raised their weapon and fought what they were fighting for and even Ashe chose to raise his despite the circumstances!!! How can you be king if you're struggling this easily with decisions??!! A_ hypocrite_ you sound like right now!!" She said angrily to him and was glad she just barely managed to keep her voice from rising.

Dimitri looked away and spoke softly.

"I...I'm sorry.....It's not fair to blame you for the circumstances. I know...if we haven't done what we did.... even more civilian lives could have been lost." He said and she snorted as she turned back to look at the sky, "At least my mind.... understands that. But my heart..." he muttered as he looked up to her and saw her hand shaking.

He was surprised to see such a cold side of hers, seeing her furious even going as far as to call him a hypocrite. Her eyes soften a bit as he continues to speak.

"_Arisa...._" Bloody hell he used her name, "Those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it. But....is it truly OK to take any life you please, all in service of some impeccable "_just cause_"? " his voice went a bit quite as she glanced his way, "Lord Lonato didn't take up arms out of lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who's to say it wasn't?" He said quietly as she turned to him.

"Right and wrong. Black and white. We all tell ourselves we are right. We also tell lies. We are all just in our cause. That they are truths. Ha." She chuckled dryly as she took another huff of her pipe and blew it out, "I simply became a product of that situation when I was born. _However, there is no such thing as good or evil in the world we live in now. There are only "**errands**". And I am fighting those "**errands**". It's up to you to decide what is right and what is wrong._" She sighs as she blows out her pipe and warps it away.

"Maybe we didn't have to cut him down like that. Maybe we could have reached a mutual understanding...found peace." Dimitri muttered and she turned to him.

"_What ifs_......will not give you results. They only continue the cycle of questioning." She said as she stared at him.

How much older she looked. Honestly, if she were to look at her reflection, she would see her old self from her past life. The 26-year-old Mexican American woman who held bitterness but also used the years of experience of solitude to help others. To help those she cared and loved.

_Blood is thicker than water....._

"I...I have to believe that. Perhaps the notion sounds laughable to you. Mere lip service to naive ideals. But I can't believe otherwise." He muttered softly and she smiled sadly as she turned back to the sky.

"_Sigue tus pasiones y la vida te premiará._" She said in Spanish as Dimitri looked at her confused, "_Caerse mil veces y levantarse de nuevo. En eso, consiste la vida._" She said and turned to him, "Follow that belief then." She smiled warmly to him and he looked at her shocked as she began patting his head.

"Sometimes I forget you aren't a child anymore." She giggled and suddenly he wrapped his right arm around her waist, bringing her close.

"So, you finally see I am not a child?" He smiled yet his eyes held a gleam that made her spine shiver.

"S.O.S!!! S.O.S!!" Sothis mentally yelled while Arisa was starting to feel her face starting to turn red.

Time to pull the innocent and airhead act.

"Dimitri what do you mean? Well of course you're not a child. Is it wrong that I see you like a brother and friend?" She said and Sothis screamed at the shocked reaction Dimitri had.

If only everyone could see how the goddess was laughing like a mad woman. It was a victory and Arisa just smiled as he let her go.

"A-Ah!!! I see!!! I too see you as a sister and friend!!" He smiled as she hummed.

"That smile is full of pain!!" Sothis giggled while Arisa told her to shut up.

"Well, we better head back to our rooms. Don't want Seteth catching us. Good night." She smiled and Dimitri nearly screamed when she jumped out of the tower from the window, shocked by how grateful she landed on her feet.

She turned around and waved goodbye, leaving the prince alone. Dimitri chuckled and let go of a sigh. Somehow, he felt she was pretending to be dense and didn't know why. _But fine, if she wants to play, then she will get her game. _

**Chapter 43: Bloody Mist: Part 3: Judgement: End **

**[-------------]**

** _Time for the Rite of Rebirth. _ **

** **

** _Before someone comes after my neck about Arisa smoking, she rarely and I mean rarely ever does it. At most, only once a month and that's it. Also, look forward to going into deeper lore on hero relics as well as….Rhea’s reaction when she sees the Sword of the Creator take on the shape of a rapier. The second half of the sword will finally be reunited with its missing half. Look forward to seeing more of the leaders of Those Who Slither in the Dark._ **


	47. Chapter 44: Goddess's Song: Part 1: Connections

**\- Unknown Time and Location: ???? -**

_Dark._

_Cold._

_Ice_

_Snow_

_Death _

_Shadow._

_Pulse_

_Life _

_Advance_

_Negative_

_Hate_

That was the place Odesse made his way to as he walked down the streets of what he and his people called home. Buildings glowed and buzzed with electricity; walls showed images in ways that were only imagined. New forms of technology that were forbidden on the surface evolved proudly in this place. Weapons made of deadly metals said to kill immortals. Odesse only looked around as he saw his people bow to him as he made his way to where he and his fellow leaders waited. A small pool of water was under his feet as the symbol of Those Who Slither in the Dark proudly displayed itself as he stepped over it and made his way to the main base. The automatic door opened as he looked around, seeing giant glass coffins empty. Seems they drained the failures. Tch. He was the medic of this place and then his eyes landed on the two lone twins that survived the project of creating artificial Agarthans, were sitting down, waiting for orders.

"You two." He said and the two turned to him.

"59 and 60, I assume Kornya is here?" He asked and 60 nodded.

"Lady Kronya is waiting. Shall we prepare the computers with the data collected?" 60 asked.

"No. You two, return to your rooms. We'll call you if we need anything." He said and the two twins nodded, leaving quickly.

Odesse took one past look at those two before he smirked. He had a pretty good idea those two were not going to live long. He continued ahead till he arrived at a door, placing his hand on it. It began to glow purple and opened, allowing him into the huge room. 7 chairs all spread out around the room, he walked to his own, and smirked as his eyes landed on a mechanical chair where a woman with pale skin, dark pink hair with streaks of blue that stopped at shoulder length, she wore a regular hospital dress but what was interesting was that her body was connected to multiple wires. Not to also mention, a good portion of her right shoulder and right breast were missing, as if blasted off along with the right side of her face. Her left eye was closed as she only lifted a finger ever so slightly, a hologram screen appeared and the sound of clicking was heard as words began to appear on the screen.

"You are late Odesse." It read and he chuckled.

"Worry not _Anacharsis_, I had my hands full. You'll be happy to hear the news with Cleobulus once she and the others arrive." Odesse said as the words changed on the screen.

"Is that so? What could be more interesting than our experiments?" It said and he turned as one of the chairs glowed and was occupied by a woman with a mask of two faces. One of snakes and the other of a dragon. They wore witch clothing, but half of the dress was black and the other was purple. Her head spun to the side of the dragon; a male voice spoke.

"Odesse you imbecile!!! How dare you hand our Crest stone to the children of the beast?!" He said and then the head spun again but this time to the one of the snakes, a female voice spoke.

"What were the results?! Pathetic humans are now becoming aware of us!!" The female voice roared.

"Yes yes. Your new head will be ready soon, _Bias_." Odesse dismissed them and both Male and female voices growled.

"_Chilon_ will not be coming. Nor will _Pittacus_. _Myson_ will arrive soon. As well as Lord _Thales_. _Cleobulus_ and _Solon_ will be speaking to us through the communication device." Anacharsis screen said as Odesse made his way to his chair. He chuckled when the door to the room opened once more, revealing a man with dark crimson hair, golden eyes, pale skin and wore the clothing of a warlock in colors of gold, black and red.

"Myson, it has been quite some time." Odesse said from his post and Myson scoffed.

"To think you are still alive Odesse." Myson’s voice was filled with arrogance and pride as he made his way to his chair.

"I live more compared to you who openly does his experiments." Odesse snides back as Myson grunts.

"That is enough." Thales voice boomed as he entered and made his way towards his throne, "We came here for results. The Flame Emperor and their lap dog has informed us of their recent findings. Seems there are few suspects of who the vessel of The Fell Star may be." He said as he sat as two more chairs glowed but only showed hologram images, "Solon, how is infiltration going?" Thales said and Solon let go of a raspy chuckle.

"The Church is a fool. If I had to say, they have gotten lazy over the years. The infiltration was so easy as well as gathering information. But it seems there is one person who may suspect me." He said and Bias spoke in a mixture of both male and female voices.

"Could that person be a part of Sirius? We have been at war with them now for nearly 200 years. They have made things difficult for us but recently we are the ones winning." Bias pointed at the screen where Anacharsis words changed once more.

"Investigate who this pest is." The screen said and Odesse spoke.

"Intimidated by a servant of the Beast? My Solon, old age catching up?" He chuckled and Solon sent him a dirty look.

"You well to watch your tongue. But back the topic, I have met very interesting subjects. Seems Serios is expecting something. A new Professor was hired along with three new instructors. The traitor Sandana has been forced back by the Knights of Serios. Florencio managed to escape. But we are close to locating Remire village." He said and the next Hologram image of woman, yet she wore a veil to hide her face, spoke.

"Pittacus will be excited once she confronts Florencio. She has quite the score to settle with him." The woman said.

"Speaking of settling scores." Odesse spoke and turned to her, "Cleobulus and Anacharsis, you will be happy hearing this." He said to the woman with the vail and Anacharsis just had three dots on her screen, "Your little experiment, Ymir, is alive." And that's when shit hit the fan.

Anacharsis began typing gibberish on her screen as well as gritting her teeth while the woman Cleobulus began laughing hysterically as she touched her face.

"You are saying the vessel of Cirina is alive? My, the world seems to surprise us." Myson said as Solon chuckled.

"I can confirm it. I have spoken to her. A quiet and emotionless girl she is but seems she is also friends with the girl Flayn. Catching those two soon will be a breeze. But, seems the girl has been unstable recently." Solon muttered as Cleobulus was heard slamming her hand on a desk.

"That bitch Emily!!!! She said the girl died 11 years ago!!! Argh!!! If I were able to enter the Royal Palace like before, I would have gone to RIP her throat out!! That witch!!!" Cleobulus roared furiously as Anacharsis screen held uppercase letters.

"CIRINA, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!! MY CORE HAS BEEN DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR AND I NEED A NEW BODY!!! ARE YOU NEARLY DONE WITH IT ODESSE?!" Anacharsis typed rapidly and Myson burst out laughing.

"That is enough." Thales said, "I shall speak to the Flame Emperor regarding that girl. For now, we must focus on the Rite of Rising next month. Solon, has your work been to allow subject 1459 to assist you?" And Solon nodded.

"Yes. The boy will be coming soon. But I do wonder.......something has been bothering me. Has there been anything on..._that man_?" Solon asked and Bias began cackling in their male and female voices.

"No clue!! No clue!!! He disappeared off the face of the map!!" Bias cackled and Solon was debating whether he should kill them or not.

Odesse for once, seem to be enjoying this exchange.

**\- Monastery: July 10th: Wednesday - **

Bright and early it was, yet the feeling of joy was not something that stood in the air. Edelgard sat up slowly from her bed and looked out the window, letting go a small scoff as she saw gray clouds in the sky. The Blue Sea Moon was that month where the heat was an utter nightmare, the humidity makes it worse when thunderstorms come. She wonders if that is one of the reasons why The Professor told everyone in all three houses that they are forbidden to come wake her up in the morning during the Garland Moon, Blue Sea Moon, and the first two weeks of the Verdant Moon also. Everyone one was confused about this along with Professor Hanneman and Manuela. Emily knew why as well as Amir, Alexandra and Christian.

"_All of you. She means it. Especially you boys. No one will wake her up. I'm serious_." It was very unusual to see Christian seriously saying that.

Edelgard was honestly curious about why they were forbidden to do such a thing. It was also a bit funny seeing her also tell Seteth to not go and wake her up at all during those times. Of course, he asked why, and he did not get his answer, just a bright red face that said to him it is a female secret. Seteth just left it at that. Edelgard let go of a sigh as she got up and walked to her closet to get her summer wear uniform because the heat has been unbearable these past few days. She changed and combed her hair, deciding to put in a sideways ponytail on her left side, fixing her ribbons to match it. Of course, she is not a fan of how short the skirt is, but you have to deal with it. Thankfully today was their day off. With the way everyone returned, it was a good thing that happened. She had never seen Alexandra so...so...broken as well as witnessing the blue haired females wield a Heroes Relic she had never seen or heard of before.

"Could there be unknown relics out there....?" She muttered as she finished putting on her boots, grabbing her parcel to head out to the marketplace.

**\- Market place - **

"Hey there Eddie!! Here to get some new products? I got merchandise from Brigid, Hyras and Yissel today!!" Anna smiled bright as she proudly displayed her cart filled with unknown trinkets and many other things.

But then again, with Anna you need to be careful because she will always have an unfair deal. Hubert scoffed a bit as he was looking a few tomes and when he reached for one, Anna smacked his hand.

"No touching the merch unless you are buying!!" Anna said and Edelgard let go of a small smile while Hubert glared at the pink haired woman.

"Actually, I wanted to ask something." Edelgard said and Anna raised an eyebrow at her, "The Professor had forbidden everyone except Sandana, Amir and Alexandra to not wake her up in the morning for this month and part of next month. Out of curiosity, do you know why?" She asked and Anna chuckled a bit.

"I do but um......just....not in front of him." Anna looked at Hubert a bit unsure and Edelgard had him back away a bit, then handed her a gold coin.

Anna leaned in and whispered, a smirk on her face.

"_Arisa sleeps naked during the summer._" And boy did Anna burst out laughing at how red the white-haired girl turned, well that information was worth the payment of gold!!

"Cough!!! Um....thank you Anna." Edelgard said and heard metal clanking footsteps approaching.

"Greetings Anna!! Glad to see you are well!!" Oh, it was the Gatekeeper.

"Hey Alm!!" Anna waved and Edelgard finally learned his name, "Here to get some merchandise or the usual Noa fruits?" Anna asked and Alm nodded.

"That and....do you have any Zanado fruit? Or those chai spicy candies?" Alm asked.

"Oh?" Anna smirked, "Who's the lucky lady? It is Celica isn't it?!? You're finally confessing!!" She clapped her hands together excitedly while Alm waved his hands frantically.

"A-Anna stop!! Do not say that out loud!!! But yes and no!! The Zanado fruits are Celica, the spice candies are not for me. The Professor asked me to get them for her. They are a gift for...Ashe. You know with...everything that went on." Alm mumbled and Anna nodded.

"Alm correct?" He turned towards Edelgard who called him, "Where is the Professor now?" She asked.

"Sorry your Highness. I cannot answer that. But I do have something report." He smiled and pointed to the sky, "_They say during the Blue Sea Moon, the goddess Mila, and the Goddess of Fodlan, Sothis, her friends and family, would sing the songs of life to bring joy to the lands. That's all!!_" He grinned as Anna handed him his items and he handed her a silver coin.

"Have a good day!!" Alm waved and left, leaving Edelgard and Hubert staring at him with wide eyes.

Anna internally chuckled as a small smile graced her lips as she looked at the two. In a different life, these two were her best customers along with the rest of the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, Golden Deer and Ashen Wolves. In a different life, this place was hollow for 5 years, many that once she would commonly see, either died, left, or were never seen again. In another life, the man with green hair, Beleth, proposed to the girl with light blue hair. In another life, Byleth danced happily with the Emperor the two happily laughing as their friends and companions cheered in joy. On another life, the walls that closed off Fodlan were torn down, this place filled with people from all over the world, Byleth and Beleth fought side by side the Archbishop and The King of Almyra to take down the fallen King of Liberation. In another life, the twins, one with the Emperor and the other with the King of Faerghus, the two clashed, The Kingdom Victorious. In another life.......there was no victor.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

_11....12....._she stopped counting at this point and looked around the marketplace, sorrow filled her heart as she saw the blacksmith woman fix an axe for Caspar. The battalion merchant speaking with Hubert, the black-haired man plans to hire a mage battalion for himself. Edelgard eyes held the gleam of hawk as they were zeroing in on the candied fruits from Brigid. Dimitri speaking with a weapon expert regarding the repairs of his lance. Ashe, despite looking a mess, was smiling a bit as he spoke with Petra. Claude had somehow managed to get Alexandra out of her room, even if her hair was all over the place. She stiffened when Ashe looked their way and stood up to walk to talk to her. Anna knew Alexandra was expecting Ashe to hate her. Even cursed at her since she took the life of his father. But now, Alexandra's eyes went wide when he hugged her tightly _(Anna did not miss the hint of jealousy that flashed through Petra's and Claude's eyes_) telling her that he forgives her, and she should not carry the burden alone. Oh my, it indeed a disaster because Alexandra became a crying mess and poor Ashe was panicking. Anna's then began to worry. She never did tell Arisa that she knew that all those years ago, she knew she saved her life. It was a topic Anna decided to wait on. She also has not spoken to Chris about how exactly she obtained the Sword of the Creator. Another topic she is waiting for the right time. But when will it be the right time? Perhaps when Arisa starts having.... _certain dreams_. No, she already had them, and she wasn't aware.

"Hey Anna!!"

She turned to see Chris heading her way, but he was not in his executioner clothing this time. He was wearing a black shirt with regular baggy pants that are easy to move in, on his waist were the sword and dagger he always carried. He looked a bit troubled as he made his way.

"Hey there Christian. You look troubled. What's wrong?" She asked and he looked around.

"Can we talk in private, in your tent?" He asked, troubled and Anna did not miss Edelgard whisper to Hubert, most likely to listen at the conversation since she was still investigating Arisa, Christian, Amir and Alexandra.

"Alright. Go in." Anna motioned him to follow her into her tent the minute they entered, the barrier around it came into play and no one could look inside nor hear anything from the outside or see.

Inside the tent led to Anna's secret shop but it was also a comforting place that felt like home. There was a sofa, even a bed. A table with a tea set ready. The two made their way to the table and sat down across from each other.

"Alright. Spill. What's wrong?" She said and he let go of a sigh.

"Arisa and I have been having these strange and haunting dreams." He began and Anna frozen.

"Wait...both of you?" She squeaked as he nodded.

No, no, no, no!! It was supposed to be Arisa only!! How can he also be having the same dreams as her?!

"The dreams are the same. The throne room of Sothis, yet on the throne it is either a Male or female or both. Multiple chains around them, dresses in Sothis's Regalia. They weep. Saying...something. We can't hear it but it's all nothing but whispers to us. Arisa said she had the dream before but for me?! Even I don't understand why I am having those dreams when I don’t have the Crest Stone of Flames in me!! Anna you gotta know something?! Which Byleth and timeline entrusted you the Sword?! What happened in their timeline?!" Chris said desperately as Anna shook her head.

"Not yet. I cannot tell you yet." She answered and he let out a tried groan.

"Then can you answer why Byleth trusted the sword to you?" He asked.

"That I can answer." She stood up and walked to one of her bookshelves where she picked up a book and opened it, then walked back to him, showing the page.

"This is Russian." Chris said and unfortunately, he can't read Russian.

"Russian? Is what you and your people of your former time call it? Anyhow, look again." She instructed and he just did.

The words changed again and revealed the words in the Fodlan language, it looked almost like a diary.

"Byleth entrusted me with a sword, to make sure it did not fall into the hands of the Agarthans. As for the Crest stone on it, you should figure that by yourself." She answered and Chris looked at her surprised.

"Did you um.....had to cut them open?" He said and Anna felt ready to slap him.

"No. They.....sigh....they ripped out the stone themselves." She said and Chris for some reason placed his hand over his chest.

"Somehow.....I know that..." he muttered as she looked at him confused.

"Never mind that." He said and looked back to her, "Thank you for listening to me. I'll be heading back to the academy. Haha. By the way, I know Hubert is trying to listen on and probably pissed he got nothing at all." He chuckled as did Anna.

"He's your brother-in-law. By the way....when will...you and Gina tell them? That...you're both alive?" She muttered and Chris stopped himself from standing up.

He was silent for a few moments then spoke.

"Not yet. As much as it pains me I cannot call her "_sis_" or "_little snow_" like I used to. But...I do hope when the time comes, she will believe me. As well as Hubert with Gina. I know there is a chance they may reject us but I'm willing to take that chance. It's not the first time I've had an experience like this." He chuckled a bit sadly as he stood up.

"Thank you again Anna. But the way, I'll buy that Killer sword." He pointed to the katana looking sword on the far right and she smirked.

"4 silver coins." She smirked.

"Oh, come on!!!! That's a RIP off!!"

**\- With Arisa: Library: Restricted Section -**

_Saint Lejare was known as the master of Reason and Faith Magic, as well as creating new formulas of spells. He was also worshipped as the Saint of Wisdom and Knowledge. He who gifted the flames of knowledge to the people of Fodlan, to help them reach new peaks. He helped perfect "Lost Song." New theories of magic of unknown levels discovered. _

"Well, in my old world you would pretty much be known as Prometheus, the trickster who stole fire from Zeus and gifted it to us humans!! This a fucken RIP off Greek mythology!! ARGH!" Arisa said as she slammed the book shut and let go of groan.

She was inside the restricted section and thankfully was the only one, so she did not care that she cursed out loud like that. Sothis hummed a tune as she sat at the sofa across from the table sitting at, in her child form, a few fae that were invisible to a normal human eye were flying around. She spotted Hersvelg sleeping peacefully outside the window and just laid her head down on the table.

"I got to be honest." She said and Sothis turned her way, "I am a fucken nervous wreck for this month. I spoke with Ashe and said it was alright to grieve, for him to come back when he was ready. He was surprised since he came back a few days ago from Lord Lonato's funeral. But he was grateful that I understood. That sweet boy.....sigh....I wish he didn't have to go through that....same with Alexandra. She chose to take on the burden of taking Lonato's life, and I saw how much of a toll it took on her. I'm glad she opened up to Claude...and surprisingly, her and Ashe are becoming friends. I'm glad. I've spoken with her also and I'm glad she opened up to me about how she felt about this whole situation. But........" she stopped herself, remembering the cold yet pleased gaze Rhea gave to her friend. The minute they landed on her, Arisa, they became tender and soft.

She hates this treatment of favoritism Rhea is having and even noticed how she looks at Chris and Amir. Rhea looked at them like bugs she wanted to squash, and it irritated her. She knows the woman is kind but just seeing in person this obsessive side of her is making her feel sick to her core. Rhea _loves_ Sothis far too much. She cannot let go. She is trapped in the past, believing that the perfect little world she lived in will come back. Arisa knows Rhea can become her biggest nightmare IF the Nabataea woman decides it.

"Oh my, oh my. This is rare to see you so frustrated."

Aris turned her head, so she saw a beautiful nun but also knew the fiery personality she had. Xina Urus, daughter of the Count Urus from the Empire, and one of Florencio's apprentices. Xina was a well-loved nun who was friends with Mercedes, Marianne and Silque, the trio would study faith magic together. Not to also mention Xina is Marianne's sister-in-law. Lord, help Edward. Xina was the second head of the library and oversaw the restricted section and technically...also of books she hid away from Seteth because he would never approve of them. Behind the church back, she trashes talks the Fodlan Noble system and is proud to bring in fresh books that aren't "_Church Fodlan trash approved_". Oh, if Xina existed in her old world, she knows for fact her and her cousin would have been friends. Sometimes Arisa can picture her as one of those bad ass nuns from the movies who whips our guns and knives from her clothing. Then again, she also pictures Mercedes like that. Would it be wrong if she tried to make an old school musket in this world.....?_ She should try it. _

"Sorry. Just.....still a shaken from a few days ago." Arisa sighs as Xina is fixing a few boxes and snorts as she found the book she was looking for.

"Don’t worry love, you'll survive." It was strange at times hearing Xina speak perfect Fodlan yet she had a light French accent that made Arisa wonder if she really was from the Empire.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at the red covered book that Xina was holding, the nun had a bright blush on her face, her eyes dazed, and Arisa was just confused.

"Hey ummm....what book is that?" She asked as Xina looked at her with a glint that made her spine shiver.

"This book was written 400 years ago by Joseph Hellman Gloucester, _The Fodlanise Guide to Sexual Life._" Xina said happily and Arisa slammed her forehead onto the table, while Sothis covered her mouth in shock.

"So basically, the Fodlan version of the _Kama Sutra_?!?! What the fuck?!! And I can guarantee if Claude and the others learned of it, poor Lorenz is going to suffer." Arisa mentally screeched as Xina blushed a bit happily.

"So...I'm guessing you and Edward are....planning to start a family?" Arisa rubbed her head as Xina chuckled.

"Something like that." Xina said as she turned to her, "But changing the subject regarding my sexual life, let's talk a bit about you as well as your relationship with Lady Rhea." She smiled as Arisa was now feeling very uncomfortable on the topic.

"I shall be blunt. _I don't like you_." Xina said Arisa was wondering what the hell she did to offend this woman, "Not in that sense. I meant in the way Lady Rhea looks at you. Its obsession and she want something from you. And yes, I know about the Nabataea and Sothis. I am part of Sirius." She smiled like a fox and Arisa was starting to worry that Edward married the _Kiara Sessyoin_ of this world, "But here’s the thing love. You need to create a proper friendship and relationship with the woman." Well that---!!!

"Wait what?" Arisa blinked multiple times as they sat back down Sothis was listening.

"The eyes and ears of a fox I have everywhere, love. I am what you call a _Faerie Doctor_. A rarity we are but back to the original subject. I know you fear Rhea. But letting that fear control you----upupupup!!" She put her index finger up because Arisa was about to interrupt her, "As I was saying, letting that fear control you is not good. _Non, non, non_!! Establish a relationship with Rhea, Beleth and Seteth. Speaking of Beleth, have you two talked?" And Arisa shook her head.

"Well that's too bad because you're going to talk to him!! But back to Rhea, though at times I question her sanity, she is a kind woman. Try to establish a similar relationship. Like....._Aunty and niece._ Let's start with something simple, like tea!!" Xina clapped her hands together happily.

Honestly, Arisa did want to try and form some sort of relationship with Rhea. But it was complicated. First off, she hasn't exactly....._established the best image_. The fae have told her that Rhea was pissed to learn that the child she had been looking for nearly 21 years was right under her nose the entire time as a Holy Magus. Not to mention she played them all like a fiddle, keeping her identity a secret for so many years and then dropping the bomb of why she did it and despite having a resume of teaching in the Magic Academy in Fhirdiad as well as that of Holy Magus. Seteth told Rhea exactly what went down during her Battle of Offers and let's just say, Rhea wasn't too pleased hearing the ideas and ideals of a 15-year-old girl back then was similar to Zander's as well as..._others_. As well this certain _Kiana Kalsana_ was working with the most well-known Holy Magus known in both in Fodlan and outside, Emily!! Medical advances as well agricultural ones advanced at a steady pace thanks to the two doctors along with Edward also helping. She let go of a sigh as Sothis hugged her from behind and Xina was about to speak but the door to the room opened, making the two females turn.

"Oh! Forgive me, I did not think anyone was in here." Oh well you look at that, it is Seteth.

"_Non, non_!!! It is alright!!! I have just finished talking with Aris!!" Xina smiled and Arisa was now questioning the nickname, "I got the book I wanted. Bye Bye!!" Xina giggled as she quickly grabbed the book of sex before Seteth figured out what it was.

With the door closed Arisa let go a sigh as reopened the book Tomas had lent her and noticed Seteth staring at her.

"Is something wrong Seteth?" She asked as she turned to him.

"No, nothing is wrong. But seeing how you are here; this is a perfect opportunity for us to speak properly. May I sit?" He said and she nodded as she motioned him to sit across from her.

"Thank you. But now onto the topic: There is a matter I would like to discuss with you. I believe I’ve told you this before, but it is my responsibility to aid the archbishop in all her duties." He began and Arisa nodded.

"Yes. I read about such duties in my books." She answered and he nodded.

"That is good to hear. Spiritual instruction, ceremony oversight, donation management—all of the church’s many administrative tasks. I oversee not only the priesthood, but also the Knights of Seiros and the Officers Academy. The archbishop entrusts a great deal to my discretion, and I am honored by her confidence. Even when she must make decisions herself, she often seeks my counsel in advance. And yet… Your appointment to a teaching position at the Officers Academy was a complete surprise to me. " He said and Arisa nodded.

"Believe me....I was surprised myself. I lived my life as Kiana Kalsana for many years and for me to suddenly reveal that was not my real name, I can only imagine that did not exactly create the best image of me. So, it is understandable that you do not trust me. As well my uncle, father, aunt, and my friends." Arisa said as Sothis sat herself at the chair next to her.

"Hmm, still uptight like all those years ago. I am sorry you all have been forced down this path. At times I feel it is my fault but like you said Arisa...it is not." Sothis sighs as Arisa gives her a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding. Frankly, that decision baffles me. You should be fully investigated, at a minimum, before being trusted with such a responsibility. But no such investigation has been conducted. I know you are skilled in war, and in matters of strategy, but beyond that I know next to nothing about you. Other than your four years as Kiana, but what about as your true name, Byleth Reus Eisner." He said and Arisa spoke.

"Arisa." She said and he blinked multiple times, "My name is Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner. Byleth or Arisa or Professor you may call me. Whichever you feel comfortable with." She said and he nodded.

"Very well then. Frankly, I am just not sure how to handle you. I am the archbishop’s right hand, and yet when it comes to you, I have been told almost nothing." He said she spoke.

"Then would it be alright to start fresh then? I could answer some questions about myself if you like?" Arisa smiled as she tilted her head to the right a bit.

Seteth didn't know why but her eyes reminded him of his mother. Eyes that can see to the very depths of one's soul. Brown colored eyes that faded to green, something he had never seen before other than his brother, Lejare and Sister Noa.

"Very well. In any case, it is time I learned more about you. I ask only that you answer my questions honestly. I will be most grateful for your cooperation." He said and she nodded.

"First, I would like to know just how much you know about yourself. You are the child of Jeralt Eisner, correct?" He began.

"Yes. He is my father and from what I learned; my mother's name is Sitri Rosa Eisner." She answered and nodded.

"If you really are his child, then no one would voice any complaint about you joining the knights. How long has it been since you became a mercenary?" He asked and saw her stiffened.

"It's....not exactly a good memory but 17 years now. I become one at age 4 when I snuck into my father's wagon for a job he had to at the Kingdom." She said and he hawked.

"You...snuck on....?" Oh!! Looks like she triggered his father side.

"Yes. I was four years old and was recovering from an injury. '' she smiled as she placed her hand over her heart, "But it'll take more than an injury to stop my curiosity. I managed to stay hidden in a crate for 2 weeks!!! Ha!!! I call it my greatest achievement because I didn't get found out till AFTER crossing the border to the Kingdom!" She had her fist up in the air, to declare her pride in that time, "But other than the adventure was fun and of course I got a huge lecture from my father, uncle and aunt, there was one moment that made me realize the world isn't as perfect as it seems." She said and Seteth nodded.

"I am sorry you had to learn the hard way." He muttered and she shook her hand a bit.

"No, it is alright. It made me realize....the world I live in now, is my reality." She said and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so? But now onto my next question. Come to think of it, I have never asked your age. Just how old are you, exactly?" He asked and saw her cross her arms.

"Just so you know, it is rude to ask a lady her age." She said, "But in all seriousness I'm 20 years old. I'm turning 21 next month." She said and he nodded.

"21.....21 years ago....there was fire....so this girl....really is the child that supposedly died in the fire." Seteth thought he noticed her eyes were calculating.

Those eyes reminded him of his mother. Even of his sister Noa, at times even that of Indech or Lejare. But the girl also had Rhea's smile, but only it was shown when needed. Ever since he met her 5 year ago, he noticed there was something ancient about her. Perhaps in another life, the two knew each other.

"I see. However, permit me to make one thing clear. Whatever her reasons, the archbishop has placed great faith in you. Do not betray that trust. That is all." He said and she nodded.

"Seteth, may I ask you something.....I bit more....on a personal level?" Arisa said and he blinked a bit.

"It's nothing like...private or anything like that. It's more towards.....umm..." she played with her right long bang, "How did.....you meet my aunt, Sandana?" Well that he wasn't expecting.

"Ah yes....Sandana. Well, I met her at Fodlan's throat when she was a Captain of The Knights of Serios. Not exactly the best meeting since she thought I was an enemy and nearly ripped my throat out with her wyvern." He said and Arisa blinked multiple times, trying to stop a giggle fit from happening.

She covered her mouth, and was shaking a bit, trying not to laugh and seems Seteth noticed.

"I am assuming......Sandana never spoke of me." He said and she gasped, trying to catch some air as she nodded, "Sigh, makes sense. We didn't exactly depart on the best terms." He muttered and she smiled sadly at him.

"Aunty can be difficult but she is kind. She always places her family first before herself. She accepts others for who they are and respects other views. I also know of her past and who she was before she met my father." She said and he looked at her surprised, "_Don't judge a book by its cover. _The oldest saying in the world. I do hope the two of you talk to each other and work out your differences. It may not look like it, but she cares about you. She really does." This where Arisa is playing _wingman/woman_ for Sandy.

"Sorry Sandy, but it's for your own good. You and my son would make a wonderful pair." Sothis giggled as Arisa stood up.

"I know you do not trust me. But I also know you are someone who cares deeply for his family. It is understandable why you see me with distrust. I do not blame you. I would have been the same way if our roles were reversed." She chuckled softly and began to leave, "By the way," she stopped, "Sandy loves flying late at night. Try to talk to her there." Arisa smiled and left, before putting the book back.

With the sound of the door closing, Seteth was silent and then let go of a sigh. She reminded him of his mother and Noa. And it was true, he didn't trust her, but he saw the way she treats the students as well as his own daughter. With kindness and takes her time. At first, when he confronted Flayn about secretly taking magic and brawling lessons from the Professor, even going to her seminars, he was furious. Flayn fought back, putting her foot down, saying he was being beyond overprotective as well as filled with paranoia. She understands why, and she believes these people would do not harm but even he has his doubts. If there was one thing he feared about the Professor, it was her eyes. Like they could see into the very depths of one's soul. Her eyes, even when she was a young child, always held the look of someone much older, they reminded him of Emily. He turned his head as he heard the door once more and frowned at the sight of the older brother of the Professor, it seems he hadn't noticed him. Now he did not trust one bit at all. Ever since he literally witnessed him picking up The Imperial Princess and his daughter, threw them into the pond, for swimming lessons he says, he has held a grudge. Flayn had fun and wanted him to do it again, the princess was going to kill him. Seteth watched Christian head to the section of books about the history of Fodlan.

"Let's see.....it should be...here it is." Christian muttered as he pulled out about the Legends of the Goddess.

"Sigh.....hopefully this helps. These nightmares are a pain...." he muttered and Seteth quietly stood up, listening and not making a sound.

**[-------]**

"How bad are they getting? Are you both having them the same way?" Heather spoke in Christian's mind as he was reading a few sentences.

"I don't know....Arisa feels like chains are wrapping around her. I feel like something is trying to pull me down. It's like something wants us to not succeed." He said as Heather let go of a light hum.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him to stop turning the page.

"Yes....I'm afraid.....I don't want to lose my family again......." he closed the book and put it back as he rested his hands on the bookshelf, laughing a bit dryly.

"Heather.....at times I wonder if you do this on purpose....." he said and his sister hummed.

"Say what you will. But might as well speak now since we are alone." She said and he nodded.

"I'm afraid of seeing my family die before me again....in my old home....Arisa died alone...

I ended up in the Kingdom and then for nearly 4 years.....I knew nothing of my other siblings.....and you....I don't want a repeat of the past...that's why I want to do what I can, in this time." He muttered as she turned his head, only he could see his sister Heather, looking like a normal human.

Dark brown hair with violet eyes, short curled, wearing a dark crimson ball dress as she looked at her nails.

"Maybe throwing Edelgard into the river wasn't a good idea?" She said and he groans.

"Yeah you got a point." He sighs.

"So, how is teaching for you? Not too bad I hope." She said and he chuckled.

"Hey, the kids may give me gray hairs but they're alright. I'm glad I can help in what I can. I guess therefore Arisa loves teaching." He chuckled.

"What are your thoughts on Seteth, Beleth, Rhea and Flayn?" Heather asked and he just looked at her like she grew a second head.

And that's when Heather whipped out her famous silk fan and began smacking him with it.

"Ow!! Ow!!! Stop!!! I'll answer the question, the he--oww!!" Chris, despite being an adult, still cowers before his older sister of Hersvelg.

Before Heather _"mysteriously"_ passed away, she had a very well-known reputation for working with Duchess Marry. While Heather did not have a Crest, the woman made it her mission to study politics as well as teach young noble girls and boys the proper ways of etiquette in society. Despite being highly respected, she was also feared because of her haulty and smug attitude as well the mixture of sadistic that people called her _The Scarlet Empress_. Basically Emily 2.0. Heather pointed her fan at him and glared.

"Has my little brother forgotten his grace as a noble!!! I shall hammer them and whip you into shape if I must do it all over again!" She declared he waved frantically his hands.

"Okay, okay! I'll answer the question!" Chris nearly screeched but kept his voice down.

"Sigh....Rhea...despite I think her nature towards Arisa is obsessive and very......ominous, I do know she is a kind woman deep down. She cares about many and is afraid something like the Red Canyon will happen again. Yes, she has done...many questionable acts but I do believe she can atone for them. Maybe one day, she will release her mistakes." He sighs as he leaned back onto the wall and looked out the window.

"What about Flayn?" Heather asked as she knew a certain man was listening, she was glad he could not see her.

"Flayn? She reminds us of our little brother. She kind, cute, sweet, like little sister. That’s what I think of her like a little sister. You know how I am, I'm protective of the people I care about. As for Seteth.....I got be real, when I first met him, I thought he was a brick wall. That was before I recovered my memories. But now that I have them back, I understand why he is the way he is. All he wants, is to protect what is important to him. He, Flayn and Rhea been through a lot. So, it's understandable. Like Arisa says, we understand the two sides of the coin before we judge. As for Beleth, he's a good friend. He's the reason I was able to master brawling because he trained me during my academy days. I'll beat him one day in a match, one." He sighs as his sister floated around.

"Still, why the sudden questions? It's rare of you to ask me." He said as he opened the window let some air in.

Heather smiled slyly as she covered her lips with her fan and spoke.

"Because Seteth is here and he heard everything." She smirked and Chris felt his heart freeze.

"Heather von Hersvelg........" Christian slowly towards to her, "I hate you." He said and jumped out the window, running for his life like if Rhea was chasing him.

The woman cackled evilly as she turned around to see the said man come out, his expression unreadable. If she could talk to him, she would but oh well. She'll let this man work out his thoughts and left, a warm smile on her face.

**[---------]**

"Okay....I can do this." Arisa took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to Rhea's office, holding a tea can of Crescent moon tea.

She stilled her beating heart and knocked, despite the funny looks she was getting from a few of the priests outside the audience chambers.

"Come in." A soft voice spoke, and Arisa prepared to walk into the lion's den.

She gently opened the door, looking side, it looked like a typical medieval office, yet the glass of the windows were stained glass with images of saints on them. Rhea looked up from her paperwork and just barely, Arisa noticed her eyes widened at the sight of her. Her eyes glimmered with joy as she placed her quill down and stood up, walking towards her.

"Welcome, Professor. This is the first time I have welcomed you here, is it not? There is no need to be nervous. Please, come closer." Rhea smiled warmly as Arisa came just a bit closer.

"Good evening Lady Rhea. I apologize if I disturbed you." Arisa said as Rhea shook her head.

"It is alright child. When you speak with me here in this room, you are not speaking with the archbishop, but with Rhea. It's just me." Rhea smiled warmly and Arisa shifted a bit nervously.

"Alright....I'm just...a bit nervous. We didn't have the best first meeting a few months ago. So....I was thinking having tea and such, or even talk could make up for it. If that is alright?" Arisa said and Rhea chuckled.

"Such a sweet child. Oh," her eyes went wide a bit, " my apologies. I should not be treating you like a child. As Jeralt's kin, somehow you don't seem at all a stranger to me... Speaking of Jeralt, may I ask if he ever spoke of me to you?" She asked and Arisa shook her head.

"I shall be honest; he has said you are frightening." She answered Rhea nodded.

"My, but that does sound like something Jeralt would say. However, one would be remiss to not take circumstance into consideration. In order to rise to the role of archbishop, one must maintain an unbiased approach to judgement. It often requires a certain sternness of words and actions. However... I believe that the person who stands before you now are no longer frightening. At least...that is my hope." She said as she motioned the girl to sit with her at a table that was being prepared by one of the brownies that live in the monastery.

The brownie's name is Flora, from what she has learned. A shy but kind one. Tea, cookies, even a few hand sandwiches were prepared, and Flora noticed the tea can Arisa had and pointed it to it.

"Oh, here." Arisa handed it to her, and the brownie smiled at her, and before she left, the girl handed her a cream puff.

"Unfortunately, I don't have creme with me but I hope this will do for now." She smiled at her and the brownie had a happy squeal and disappeared in a shower of yellow dust.

"Flora loves pastries and I give her some from time to time. I thank you. But for now, let us sit and enjoy the tea she made for us." Rhea said as she sat down.

"To answer your question about what my father said, yes there are times you are frightening." Arisa said and she swore Rhea looked hurt, "But before the impression becomes something sour, let me explain myself." She said as she looked at the reflection of herself on the surface of her tea, "Like you said before, your role as Archbishop requires you to have a bias judgment. I can understand that feeling. There are times we must become the roles we have in order to maintain balance. But.....I guess...at the same time am glad to see a different side of you." Arisa said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I am glad that you are being honest with me Professor. Since you are here, shall I tell you about the Jeralt that I knew? By the look of it, you haven't heard much about his time at the monastery, have you? When I first met Jeralt, he was quite young. Why, he could not even grow a full beard at that point! On one fateful occasion, the band of mercenaries he belonged to fought alongside the Knights of Seiros. I was traveling with the knights at the time, and Jeralt jumped in front of an attack meant for me. He was gravely wounded. On the verge of death. I tended to his wounds in a desperate attempt to save his life. Thankfully, my efforts were not in vain. Jeralt managed to escape a seemingly certain death. I made arrangements for him to receive further care at Garreg Mach. The moment he was deemed fully recovered, I invited him to join the knights." She smiled warmly as she took a sip of her tea.

"I did not know that. Thank you for telling me." Arisa lightly dipped her head and Rhea's seemed to glimmer with joy.

"You're welcome. Ah!! I ought to tell you about Sandana and Florencio also!!" Well, this conversation did got lively and Arisa and Sothis were very interested.

"When I first met those two, it wasn't the beat meeting. But even so, I invited them to become knights because of the deep respect they had towards Jeralt as well as Florencio wished to repay me for saving his sister's life. Florencio was quite jumpy in the past and had not grown his hair so much. He had it short. He loved gardening and tending the plants in the green house. When I saw him helping the students with their magic training even if that was not part of his job. I learned he had amazing medical knowledge and suggested to him he take the Holy Magus exam. He was very surprised but decided to take it. Sandana and Jeralt would find him asleep sometimes in the hallways, or the library, and to carry him to his room. I believe Beleth found him one time asleep in the stables." Rhea smiled at the memory of her son running over to Sitri and then the place was filled with Sandana's scream of frustration because her brother kept being found in strange places.

She smiled as she saw Byleth covering her mouth, the girl was trying not to laugh hearing that information about Florencio. She couldn't help but see more of the girl laughing and smiling like this.

"As for Sandana," she said, "she wasn't the biggest fan of the cold. When fall and winter would come to Garreg Mach, you would see her dressed in up to three to four cloaks because she felt it was too cold. She would scream at the sight of bugs. Ah!! Sandana also loved taking care of the children in the orphanage here. At times she would cook meals, even dance and sing with them. She loved teaching them horseback riding as well how to properly ride the wyverns. Did she ever tell you that she is a famous dancer who had master the Dance of the Goddess? The dance is said to be one dance by the goddess herself. Her loved ones would dance this song to show their love and gratitude to her, and to bless the people of the land. Some legends even say that if the dancer walks up their beloved, hiding their identities, the goddess shall bless them. Unfortunately, when I sent her to Fodlan's Throat to aid House Goneril, I forgot to inform Seteth that she was an ally. Their meeting....was very rocky." Rhea giggled and Sothis could see a bit of mischief in her eyes.

Now this is the side of Rhea that Arisa remembers from the game. The kind woman who only needed to be shown love but can also be cruel and merciless.

"Yes, Seteth spoke with me about. I was curious about how he met my aunt well....it’s the same answer as you." Arisa chuckled as did Rhea.

"I am happy to know you and Seteth are getting along. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. If I may ask, how has it been here for you in the Academy? Are there days you miss being a mercenary?" Rhea said as Arisa took a sip of her tea.

"There are days I do miss traveling but....I am happy here. Teaching has always been something I love doing. I enjoy getting to know the children and helping them improve. I sometimes even help out at the orphanage at times. Being with children, reminds me of my son and little cousin." She smiled warmly and didn't see Rhea choked a bit on her tea.

"You are a mother?" Rhea said and Arisa nodded.

"Yes. A little boy from the kitsune tribe. I adopted him after I saved from slave traders in the black market. I love that little boy and I treat him as my son. Reminding me, I need to visit soon. I do hope he is doing well. And my little cousin, Florencio adopted a young boy 4 years ago. His name is Kaimu. He loves it when we take him out to fly with us." Arisa had unknowingly started gushing about her two little sweet boys.

Rhea honestly thought that she gave birth to a child. The girl speaking shot down that thought thankfully. It relieved her to know the girl had not given birth to a child. She worried she would end up like her mother, Sitri. The woman gave her life to save her.

"Professor," Rhea smiled as Arisa turned to her, "out of curiosity, have you been enjoying the new magic lab?" She asked.

"Yes. I learned from the fae it used to be my mother." Arisa answered and Rhea's smile only slightly grew.

"Is that so? Your mother....sigh...." she placed her cup down, "she was a kind woman. Would you like to know more about her?" She asked.

Honestly, Arisa felt this part should be something her father tells her. As matter of fact, it should be a discussion between her and her father about her mother. Arisa shook her head politely and spoke.

"It is alright La---Cough!! Rhea. I think....I prefer to have my father tell me first. I hope you understand." Arisa said and Rhea nodded.

"Very well." Rhea smiled as she picked up her cup and took a sip, "But since you are here, I will tell you about your mission for this month." She placed her cup down, "For this Moon, the three houses are in charge of patrolling and guarding the monastery to stop the assassination attempt on the day of The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth at the end of this month. Do make sure to speak with the students and plan well. I pray for you all to be safe." She said and Arisa nodded.

"I w------!!!"

** _Bubump._ **

"Ahhh--- Ahh!!" She suddenly placed her hand over her heart, gasping air tightly as a wave of pain suddenly filled her, dropping the cup of tea to the ground, it shattered on impact.

"Professor!!??" Rhea quickly stood up as Arisa gritted her teeth in pain as she slammed her left hand on the table.

"I....know!!! This!! Pain!!! M-Magic.....shift!!" Arisa whimpered as unfortunately her hair flickered in the colors of teal, brown and mint green, and worst of all, Rhea was seeing it.

"Professor breath!! Deep breaths...calm yourself." Rhea spoke gently as she placed her hand on the girl's back, a soft green light came from it, using a healing spell on the girl.

Arisa panted as she gritted her teeth, the pain wasn't so bad, but it was still there, her chest ached as if someone stabbed her. She slowly began to take deep breaths, letting air enter her lungs, trying to relax her body, Rhea's magic seems to be in sync with hers, letting her relax a bit.

"Cough!! Cough!!" She coughed a bit and the pain slowly faded away.

She looked up and saw Rhea looking at her worried.

"Are you alright? Magic shifts are painful, so it is recommended you have someone cast a healing spell as you go through it to try and ease the pain." Rhea said as she went to her cabinet, while the Professor just had her arms on the table, lying her face in them, to breath and relax.

Rhea knows what it is like to experience the agony of magic shifts. She lived through them herself. All children of Sothis did as they grew to mature adults and their magic evolved so it could become compatible with their dragon forms. But now witnessing the girl go through what only Nabataea’s go through, a small bud of hope bloomed within her as she witnessed the Professor go through one before her eyes. All her previous Homunculus never went through it, but now.....

Rhea smiled as she prepared a cup of tea, and took out a small vial from her sleeves, careful not to make a sound as she opened the cork out. Empty the crimson liquid into the tea, using a bit of magic to make it turn clear, as well as get rid of the taste of iron. She turned back to return to the girl. A glint her eyes said she was happy with what she just witnessed.

"_This is wrong._" The small voice of reason in the back of her head spoke of so softly and ir nagged her as she placed the cup down.

Arisa turned her head and stared at the cup then back to her.

"It’s some sweet tea. It'll help ease the pain." Rhea smiled warmly and Arisa nodded as she gently took the cup, raising it to her lips, and began to drink.

Relief filled the Archbishop as the girl did not have a negative reaction drink it, and this would also possibly excel the process. 4 years ago, she failed, now, she gotten what she wanted. However, Rhea held a grudge against the prince of Faerghus. The boy may have been a child back then, but his glare and skill he used to weld Areadbhar, costed her left hand, now gone. She could feel it ache at times.

"_This is wrong_." The voice of reason was just a tad louder this time, but she ignored it once more.

"Thank you for the tea and for your time La---cough!! Rhea." Arisa smiles as Rhea chuckles at the girl correcting herself again.

"The pleasure is mine. Would you like someone to escort you to your room? Or perhaps some more time to rest?" Rhea said and Arisa shook her head as she stood up, fixing her dress.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. And once again, thank you for your time. I....would love to do this again sometime." She said and Rhea felt joy flutter in her heart.

"Of course! Also, Professor, I simply wanted to say that I trust you. By coming to visit with me today, you have... Well... Suffice it to say that my day is brighter than it otherwise would have been. I thank you for that. Have a good day Professor." Rhea smiled warmly as Arisa waved back left, closing the door.

Rhea could not help but let out a sigh of joy at this. She wanted to spend time with her again. Joy, pure joy.

_"It's wrong. What you did was wrong._"

The voice said again, and Rhea shook her head, turning to clean up the shattered cup as she smiled like a happy child. She knelt to pick up the shards as the smile on her face seemed to only brighten more. Yet the voice spoke more.

"_Do you only see her as a pawn?_" The voice of her consciousness says, "_What will you do if she does not become what you desire? Will you hurt her.....just like you hurt Sitri? Just like you hurt Beleth?_" And Rhea froze.

The little voice of reason has been growing, and for once, a bud of guilt bloomed in Rhea's soul.

**[-----------]**

It was rare to see an albino wyvern so beautiful as this one as Sandy gently patted it snout. The albino wyvern, Zarha, was a beauty in her eyes along with Falco. It still amazes her how Alexandra managed to find him when he was still in an egg. When he hatched, he was no bigger than a kitten, and like wyvern riders of Fodlan thought when they saw him, they thought he was defective. But _ooohhh noo_, Sandana knew exactly what the little one was. A one in million rarity of a wyvern. They are born twice the size of a normal wyvern and are even called the alphas of the herd. She chuckled as Falco chirped at Zarha, who just let out a small cry back at him, and she laughed at who dejected the black wyvern looked.

"Aye Falco, it'll take care more than size to win this one's favor. Aren’t that right Zarha?" Sandy laughed as the white wyvern gave her a happy chirp as she petted her.

“I'm just glad you don't belong to Almyran Royalty." She said as she took out a piece of dry meat and fed it to her.

"What was that about Almyran Royalty?"

Zarha chirped happily as she turned to her beloved Master, Claude. Sandana waved to the boy as she continued to pet Zarha.

"Good afternoon boy. Glad to know you are doing well. Also, congratulations on not getting caught yet in Alexandra's room. My, boy, you really are infatuated with her." Sandy chuckled as she moved onto Arco, taking the brush hanging on the wall to clean him.

"Haha!!" Claude laughed, "Well she's important to me. I'm not going to stand by and watch my friend suffer." He said and Sandy stopped.

"_Friend_?..........Haha." She chuckled dryly, "Boy, I know that look in your eye when you saw her wield Skadi. _Amazement, shock, fear, _but also....." she turned to him and smiled, "**_Desire_**." She said and Claude went silent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled and Sandy shrugged as she went back to brushing Arco's scales.

"Whatever you say." She says.

"By the way, why did you say that you were happy that Zarha doesn't belong to Almyran Royalty?" Claude asked and Sandy glanced back to him as the boy went to his wyvern.

"Albino wyverns are a symbol of Almyran Royalty.......Specifically, for the kings, queens’ princesses and princes that have become the master of the skies." Claude noticed the bitter tone in her voice as she spoke of the Almyran royal family.

Did....his family wrong her?? He needs to be careful, so he takes a small step at a time.

"You sound like you hate the royal family." He said Sandy sighs.

"More like a grudge. A grudge.....that has not faded...." she muttered as she continued to brush Arco's scales.

"Is it um.....I shouldn't be asking this but....why do you have a grudge?" Claude asked and Sandy stopped.

"I-I’m sorry if I stepped into a taboo topic. You don't need to answer." He said and she spoke slowly.

"I hold a grudge.......because they massacred my family in cold blood." Her voice was hollow, and Claude felt his blood run cold.

Before coming to Fodlan, of course being born as Almyran royalty, he had to learn the history of noble houses, tribe chiefs, as well as the history of the land. Even his half siblings couldn't escape history lessons even if they wanted to. But there was always one stain in the history of the Almyran family that they show great regret to this day. _The Massacre of The Illac Household._ The Family that served the Almyran Royal Family for over 300 years, were accused of treason 115 years ago and as punishment, were massacred, no survivors were found. It wasn't till 10 years after that horrific night, it was discovered that the accusations were false. The two heads of that time, _Isana_, the legendary sword master who was said to wield the sword of the Goddess of War, and _Mahatma_, the wyvern master who was a proud and highly respected general of the military, were innocent. The true culprit was caught, and it was discovered that the noble that accused them was jealous of their achievements but also because their son rejected the marriage offers from his daughters. The family had 14 children, 10 oldest and 7 youngers. The Almyran Royal family to this day, is their biggest regret and mistake they have ever made, a stain in their name forever. Claude gulped as he looked over to Sandana, the woman smiled warmly as she was now tending Hilda's wyvern.

"That's impossible....no way....that's impossible......they said there were no survivors. And if they were.... shouldn’t they be....old? Possibly even passed away of old age?" Claude thought as Sandy sang softly in Almyran.

A familiar lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was a child.

"Boy, you went silent. Something wrong?" Sandy said as she put the brush away.

"I'm alright Sandy. Just....surprised. I'm sorry for your loss." Claude said and she smiled sadly.

"It's alright. Still, I rarely talk about that time. The scars I bear are proof I survived. That is more than enough." She said.

"What....would you do if you met someone from the royal family?" He suddenly asked and she went silent.

"Honestly....I don't know." She crossed her arms and leaned on the wooden fence, looking up to the sky, "There are times I miss the skies of my old home, as well as the people and culture. But that grudge I still have holds me back. Truthfully, in the past, I would have loved to return and kill them all as revenge for what they did to my siblings, parents, family, and me. But now....haha!! Big dream I say. I bet they are proud they got rid of the filth that served their bloody courts for 300 years. _Oh, screw it, I proudly try to murder them on the spot._" She answered bluntly and Claude suddenly felt very afraid for his life.

The Illac Household were a renowned military family for many generations. Things like Crest do not exist in Almyra but legends say that a traveler who came from the mountains beyond Almyra (_Aka Fodlan_) settled down in the Forest of Wyverns, and helped the royal family during the time famine and plagues hurt the country. Because he saved the people, he was eventually invited to work for the royal family.

"_Hades_....I think was his name..." Claude muttered.

"Did you say Hades?" Sandy said and Claude jumped a bit.

"Sorry. Just talking to myself. I was thinking about the history book I recently read. There was legend about a man named Hades who served Cirina." Claude said.

"Oh, my ancestor. _Hades of the Flames of Hell_." Sandy said and Claude froze.

"Excuse me?" Claude gawked as she looked at him confused.

"What? I just said Hades is my ancestor. His real name was _Hades Horror Illac_. He was a well-known war master and famous for his sword that produced blue flames. Well known legend in Almyra, not so much here in Fodlan." Sandy said as she stood up straight.

Claude's eyes zoomed into the sheath sword she always carried. Now that he thought about it, he never saw her use it once. It was the same case with Arisa and Chris. They had weapons that they never unsheathed and always used a different version. Excitement bubbled in his chest as it seems a new thread of secrets was found.

"Anyhow, I got to go. I'm training Cyril in how to fly a wyvern properly. Time to teach that boy to master the skies!! Take care Claude." Sandy chuckled and left as he waved.

Once gone, the smile on Claude disappeared and turned to a frown of worry. If she was a survivor of that massacre.....as well as a descendant of Hades then......

"_Oh, I am so screwed._" Claude just felt like he just dug his own grave.

He definitely needs to write to _her _and _him_......

Unknown to him, Cirina sat at the top of the wall brick, her legs crossed as she had a sly smirk on her face as she watched the Reigan boy running his fingers through his hair, nervously. He turned to leave but then suddenly stopped, he felt he was being watched. Cirina let go of a chuckle as a few fae, wyverns looked her way, some let out growls which annoys her.

"HIIIISSSSSSS!!" She hissed back and Claude noticed the wyverns whine, suddenly fold their wings to show submissive behavior.

She chuckled and noticed Falco glaring her way, she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bye bye." She said and floated away, the black wyvern shaking his head.

**[-------]**

"Left!! Right!!! Come on Sadi and Ingrid!! Put some muscle into it!! Back up Ferdinand!!"

"Gha!!" Sadi was knocked back by the impact of Amir's training axe and the girl really just wanted to leave.

Even Ingrid, Edelgard, Lestia and Hilda were getting tired. Dedue, Ashe, Ferdinand, Caspar and Raphael were looking alright but, on the side, Linhardt, Lysithea, Dorothea, Sylvain, Ignatz, Henry, Boey, along with Marianne, looked ready to pass out.

"Concentrate." Amir said as she walked near them, "Focus the fire spell, and do not let it flicker. This type of train is usually used for military soldiers however, it is also used for mages such as yourself. Those of us who also use Reason and Black magic specifically need it. There is a burden on the body when you use magic, regardless of whether you have Crest or not. The magic inside your body subconsciously limits the output of magic order to protect the body. '' She said because she saw Dorothea about to ask, "The point of this is to make your body stronger. And by making your body stronger," she waved her hand and huge tornado of black flames was unleashed, poor Ferdinand passed out on the spot, "we remove that limit." Amir smiled while the students looked at her shocked.

"Magic is not my specialty but it's something I forced myself to learn and study. All of you are capable of doing amazing things. With or without a Crest. I see you all for who you are. Your strength is yours alone. Your Crest does not define you!!! You are your own person; a Crest does not make you!! You make that person yourself!" Amir yelled loudly so everyone could hear, and many looked at her shocked.

"Those words were said to me by my friend, Arisa. But back to the original topic, Linhardt!!! Your flame flickered!! Start again!!" She yelled and many began groaning.

She let go of a sigh and spoke.

"Alright. Everyone can take a 30-minute break." She said Sadi cheered loudly, earning a chuckle from the older woman.

Hilda and Lestia dropped onto the benches quickly, groaning loudly as their muscles were sore to the bone, while Ingrid let go of a sigh as she sat down at the other bench. Her muscles tense as she leaned back, spreading her arms over the bench, looking up to the sky. She heard light humming as she turned her head to see Sadi lightly bending her knees.

"Pipipipi!!! Lalalalala!! Uuhuhuu!!" The girl sang with a closed eye smile, her arms out, lightly moving them around as if they were wings.

Honestly to many, she looked cute for Ingrid, it was...

"_Annoying."_ She thought.

Let's be honest, Ingrid holds a grudge against the people of Duscur that have been proven innocent.

But she cannot forgive the people that hurt her friends and especially Glenn. He lost his right arm, to...to..those beast!!! Yet her still pushed himself back up and worked his ass off to relearn how to wield a sword. Zander did as well. Yet, she knew behind his back, there were those that spoke ill of him. Saying how could he have survived and saved those children of Duster, the king died. A rift had formed between Rodrigue and Glenn, as well as Felix. She could not believe that he worked with Kuza, a former noble of Duscur, even thought of him as a brother. Ingrid felt like she was getting left behind. Perhaps the feeling of longing what she feels.

"Ingrid!! Ingrid!!" Sadi skipped her way happily, "We are going to buy some tarts later!! Want to come?" She said cheerfully.

"No." Ingrid answered and Sadi pouted.

"Okay. Then can we braid your hair?" She said again and her hand reached out to touch her hair, but it was smacked away.

"Don't touch me." Ingrid said coldly and not too far, Edelgard, Lestia and a few others were watching.

"Don't." Edelgard said to her sister, who looked ready to lash out at the Galatea girl.

Ingrid always found it strange why Sadi seemed to attach herself to her. It was strange. Almost a little chick has imprinted onto her. Sadi titled her head a bit and spoke.

"Ingrid, why do you always have the look of solitude in your eyes? The Chariot runs in your blood, you need to be standing tall and proud. We want to be an amazing person like you!!" Sadi said and Ingrid snapped.

"Well I don't want you near me!!! Your words are empty! You're annoying!!" Ingrid yelled and everyone looked over to them shocked.

Sadi had her hands together, a frozen smile on her face as the words slowly went through her mind.

"Don't." Amir put her hand up to stop Lestia and Dedue to go to Sadi.

Ingrid's eyes went wide as she realized her mistake and slowly saw the smile on Sadi disappear.

"Okay, I'll disappear." Sadi said, "But, let us have a sword match. That should help you release your pent-up anger!!" She smiled again and she went to pick up her training sword.

"After all......the chariot reverse signifies forceful, no direction, no control, powerless, aggression, obstacles. Sound familiar....Ingrid Galatea?" Her voice turned cold suddenly and not even Lestia or Dedue knew of this.

"Sadi." Amir walked up and stood in front of Ingrid, her arm out, "The sword. Put it down. You're losing control." She said calmly.

"How are we losing control?" Sadi answered in a neutral tone as she took a step closer.

"Hey is it me or.....did Sadi have some of her hair dyed black?" Dorothea asked and the group looked at her confused.

"Sadi, I will do this again. _Put-the-sword-down-or-I-will-make-you._" Amir answered with more force and Sadi stopped.

"But I don't want to."

"HYAAAAA!!"

Everyone's eyes went wide as they witnessed the two white haired females hair turn black, their swords clashing at inhumane pace, black sparks came from the swords as they clashed.

"Sadi, return!!" Amir yelled as the girl only looked at her with wide eyes and a toothy grin.

"I said....." Amir jumped back her arms apart as purple magic circles appeared on them, "RETURN!!" She yelled and the girl screamed as the shadows wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"SADI!!" Lesti and Dedue yelled but the cocoon spit opened revealing....a 9 years old Sadi.

"What the hell?" Sylvian said as the shadows went away, and Amir walked up to the girl.

"Big sis!!! What was that for!!!!?? You're mean!!" Sadi cried and Amir sighs as she knelt, patting her head.

"Unless you want to become a human bomb, I absorbed a portion of your magic to keep you from going out of control. Sadi, why were you angry? Speak up." Amir smiled warmly and Sadi pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Because Ingrid was mean." She grumbled.

"And why was she mean?" Amir asked while Ingrid was worried.

"Because I'm annoying...." Sadi answered sadly.

"Are you annoying?" Amir said and Sadi pouted.

"Yes....sometimes...." Sadi said and Amir chuckled.

"Why are you nice to Ingrid?" She asked and Sadi had sparkles in her eyes.

"Because Ingrid reminds me of Mama!!" And that answer no one was expecting.

Lestia was a shaking mess, holding back her laughter as she used Linhardt as support. Ingrid.....was a blushing mess. Puff of smoke emerged from where Sadi was, back to her original self.

"Well...okay." Amir said as she helped her friend up.

"Also, because I want to become strong like so we can defend Ingrid's granny from Sylvian!!"

"BAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lestia burst out laughing while Edelgard just smacked her on her head.

Sylvain just winced at that comment while many looked at Sylvian with a look of disgust. Well so much for that....

**\- Later at Night - **

At times she could not sleep at all, yet the nightmares were all the same but had lessons thanks to the spell Arisa used on her. Edelgard usually did not walk around at night but today, she just felt like breaking the rules. Using only the moonlight to navigate her way, she made her way through the monastery. She spotted the light from the Professor's door but decided not to interrupt her tonight. It was an interesting day to say the least. She walked around the garden, and smiled a bit seeing the cats. Hersvelg mowed of her as she continued walking, making her way down the path to the pound. Down the stairs she climbed but stopped.

_Samia dostia _

_Ari aditida _

_Tori adito madora_

_Estia morita......_

"Singing....?" She muttered, confused, and quietly made her way down the stairs.

She listens carefully to the voice singing it. It was almost childlike yet mature. The song was filled with great sadness the closer she came, the moonlight revealed more. On the port at the pound, she could see someone, a young female.

_Sori arito asora_

_Semari aisi isola matola_

_Soribia doche irora amita_

_Samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora_

Dressed in her green nightgown, wearing a fluffy cloak, Flayn stood near the edge of the port, her hand spread out singing loudly to her heart's content, yet sorrow could be seen in her eyes as she sang. Edelgard’s eyes widened as she saw bubbles of water, fish made of wind flying softly around the girl, glowing a light green. Flayn's voice grew bold as she sang. It was faint but Edelgard could see a faint ring on the girl's tongue from where she stood, but also...

"She's.....crying......this song....I know this song...." Edelgard whispered as she continued to listen.

This song and tune, Edelgard knows it. Her brother Chris and Heather would sing and play at times. Chris would play the tune on his harp, while he taught the lyrics to their older sister and her. They would sing the song during their free time. Hubert and Gina would join at times also. She was surprised to hear Flayn of all people sing this song. The mint haired girl, placed her right hand out onto her heart and extended her left hand towards the moon, singing softly as the tune was soon to end.

_Samia dostia_

_Ari aditida_

_Tori adito madora_

_Estia morita_

Flayn used to sing this song with her mother, aunt and Cirina. The song they would sing was filled with emotions that were difficult to describe. She missed the old days. It was so difficult to accept that everyone was gone when she woke up. To learn she could no longer turn to her dragon form. To learn her mother was gone. To learn of the horrible lies that were written in history books about Cirina. Learning that so many have been hurt. Whenever she closed her eyes to sleep, she was always afraid she would never wake up and enter a comatose state again. She did not want that. She wanted to be here, with these people!! To live! To smile!! To fall in love. Her voice became louder almost a wail as she sung, her hair growing a light green as she sung.

_Nari amitia_

_Sori arito asora_

_Semari aisi isola matola_

_Soribia doche irora amita…_

Flayn finished as she wiped her tears, looking towards the moon. She was happy to be awake once more. She could repair her relationship with Cirina and form a friendship with Alexandra. She wanted to continue to get to know Ignatz, sweet boy he is. The fish she created flew near her and nuzzled her cheek. It has been a long time since she used a Lost song like this.

"You sing....beautifully." Her mint eyes went wide, and the fish disappeared in a shower of green dust, she quickly turned to see Edelgard slowly approaching her.

"Oh, good night Edelgard. I did not know you were up late." Flayn said as she fixed her dress quickly.

"It’s alright. I couldn't sleep." Edelgard smiled a bit as she stood beside the green haired girl.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes till Flayn spoke.

"Um....why could you not sleep?" Flayn asked and Edelgard spoke.

"Ghost. The ghost in my nightmares. Bad dream. I can't sleep properly." Edelgard said and Flayn nodded.

"I know how you feel.....to be afraid of the dark." Flayn said as she hugged herself and looked up to the moon, " A long time ago, there was an accident and I have been afraid of falling asleep. My fear of sleeping is outmatched only by my fear of spending my life alone. At times my sleep is plagued with nightmares.... nightmares of the ones that I love...gone." Flayn mutters and Edelgard looks at her shocked.

Edelgard knew the truth of who they were but chose not to say anything. She knows the truth of what Rhea has done. Manipulating history through time. Ha. But also, she knows there are those that are innocent. Flayn may not be a direct descendent of The Progenitor God but she would spare the girl if she chose to surrender once her plans take actions.

"Ah!! I nearly forgot!" Flayn said as she turned to her, "Umm...what did you think of my singing?" She asked shyly and Edelgard chuckled.

"My brother and sister used to sing that song to me when I was child. My brother would play the harp and my sister would sing. Sometimes, we would even drag Hubert in." She chuckles while Flayn giggled a bit.

"We should start heading back to our rooms, don't want to be ca-----!!" And they heard footsteps approaching quickly, thr girls bolted to hide behind the fishing stand.

Silence was all heard and they slowly packed out their heads.

"Alexandra?" Flayn muttered as they spotted the blue haired woman, and she.....looked like a walking disaster.

Her blue hair was a complete mess, dark circles under her eyes and she wore her blue nightgown. She stood at the edge of the port, letting go of a sigh as she saw her own reflection, behind her, Cirina was. The pale woman manifested herself, and the two other females had to quickly cover their mouths to hide their gasp. Cirina smiled warmly as she floated, gently cupping Alexandra's cheek.

"Lonato died a peaceful death. Do not feel guilty. You did well." Cirina whispered as she nuzzled her cheek.

"Even so....I still am. I killed him....what does that make me?" She said and Cirina chuckled a bit.

"The sins we are...the sins we bare....the promises that will be broken....we must carry on." Cirina smiled warmly as she hugged her friend from behind, her long blue hair floated out like Sothis.

"You should head back. Claude must be worried about you." Cirina said and Alexandra snorted.

"I'm more worried that he's going to get caught in my room and we'll be in huge trouble." She said as she looked out to the sky.

"Hey Cirina......" She muttered.

"Yes?" Cirina said.

"I think I'm ready to sing." Alexandra said and Cirina's eyes went wide.

The pale woman floated quickly in front of her, worried on her face. That was new.

"Alexandra....." Cirina said and the girl shook her head.

"It won't be my song of course. I haven't discovered that yet. But....at least it'll be songs that I know. Is that alright?" Alexandra said and Cirina sighs.

"That is more than enough. Let us return to our rooms. Tomorrow, wash up, dress up, and show Rhea you will stand back up!! No matter what!! Because that is why humans live on today!! No matter how low we fall, we shall always stand up and rise up!! That is why the Goddess of Fodlan loved humans!!" Cirina declared proudly as Alexandra chuckled, turning to leave.

"You're right about that....."

**\- The Next Day -**

"So for this month’s mission, the three houses are in charge of patrolling and guarding the monastery, to help put a stop to that assassination plan!!" Lestia yelled out in the auditorium and everyone began groaning because it was too damn early in the morning.

"I wonder if an assassination is truly the goal of our enemy....." Hubert chuckled as Lestia turned his way and stuck her tongue out at him.

How he wanted to stab a knife at her neck.

"I think it's a distraction. Here's the thing. I don't think the bad guys are really trying to assassinate the Archbishop." Claude said as he shook his head.

"Why would Lord Lonato be carrying around a secret note with an assassination plot written on it. And like Claude said, looking deeper into this...." he muttered and Edelgard spoke.

"A barely concealed secret message, trying to distract us from whatever's really going on. Sloppy to say the least." Edelgard said and the others nodded.

"I agree princess! I think someone wanted us to find it." Claude said and the lords nodded.

"Do you really think the assassination plot is just a distraction?" Ignatz said and Annette spoke.

"What if they're after the treasure vault!! There's also lots of valuable stuff in the library and Professor Hanneman's quarters. Oh!!! What about Professor's Arisa's collection of tea sets? Or the restricted section in the library?" Annette said excitedly and Claude turned to her.

"_There's a restricted section in the library?_" His eyes held a gleam that Alexandra knew immediately.

"Back to the original subject!!" Manuela said, "Annette dear, while I do agree with you on that, Hanneman's tools would be worthless to them, since only he could operate them. Though....that tea set..." Manuela muttered.

"I have an idea." Alexandra spoke and seems everyone just barely notices she was there except Arisa.

Her hair was smoother, her face washed up and clean, even her clothing was changed to dark blue kimono. She stood up straight as she walked up to the chalkboard, circling a specific area of the map.

"Most places where no one will be, _The Holy Mausoleum_." Alexandra said as she turned back to the group.

"It's the only place you can get in and out with ease during the Rite of Rebirth. Plus, security is usually heavy on normal days but on the event.... it will be low. Perfect place. Also, it's a cemetery. A seal coffin is there. They say that is where Saint Serios rest." She explained and Claude nodded.

"Whatever their aim, we can't allow any harm to come to the ladies of the monastery. I mean, what would I do with my spare time?" Sylvain said.

"When will you stop destroying everyone you meet?!?! Yesh!!! No wonder you'll die old all alone!!" Selkie and Velouria yelled out while everyone else chuckled, Sylvain winced.

Alexandra chuckled as she looked over to Arisa, who nodded.

"We'll be splitting up into 4 teams!!" Chris spoke as he walked up the list, "Hanneman and Manuela approved as well as us. So, time for me to speak." Chris said.

"_Team A with Hanneman: Leader is Hubert! Team members are, Dorothea, Ignatz, Boey, Ingrid, Henry, Silque, Noire and Dominic!! You guys will take care of the north wing!_" He yelled.

"Pardon me, but why am I not in the same group as Lady Edelgard?" Hubert said and Chris spoke.

"You need to learn to interact with others." Chris bluntly answered and Hubert looked ready to murder him.

"_Team B with Manuela: Leader is Lorenz!! Teambers are Marianne, Caspar, Dedue, Forrest, Annette, Felix, Petra and Selkie!! South Wing!!_ " He said Lorenz looked happy to lead, the others, not so much.

"_Team C with Alexandra and Amir!! Leader, Sylvain!! (Students: WHAT?!) Dwyer, Norie, Ferdinand, Hilda, Velouria, Seigbert, Linhardt and Sadi!! East Wing!! _" They said and many were questioning these teams.

"Last team is with me and Arisa." Chris said and Arisa spoke, "_Leader: Claude!! Team members: Edelgard, Dimitri, Lestia, Ashe, Bernadetta, Mercedes, Lysithea, Raphael, and Leonie!! _ The Holy Mausoleum is ours." She declared.

"Wait that's not fair!! Your team has all the House leaders!!!" Sylvain said.

"Adapt." Arisa said coldly and everyone froze as she slowly walked up.

"In a real fight, you will be forced to adapt to change. Position, skills, allies, enemies, you need to adapt to everything around you. This will force you to think. All teams have till the day of Rite of Rebirth. You will all work together. And yes, this is part of your kid’s grades. She smiled proudly and many started to complain.

"If you all have complaints come talk to me to my office hours!!" She said and turned back to the chalkboard but....

Her vision began to become hazy as her steps suddenly looked unstable, she felt a pounding in her head as she placed her hand onto the chalkboard for support. She had placed her hand on her forehead and groaned a bit, closing her eyes.

"Teach, are you alright?" Claude's voice sounded muffled and before she knew it, she was falling onto the floor, muffled yells of worry as her vision was hazed.

The last thing she saw was all her students, friends, and Professors, yelling out her name.

**\- Location: Zanado- **

"I never thought I be back here again." Emily puffed out the smoke from the pipe as she walked in her true appearance through the dark forest of Zanado.

Deeper and deeper she went. The woods become darker and eerie. The pants seemed to become more stiff and bigger, as if blocking the place yet they moved aside as she walked down the path, smoking her pipe. Emily had a coy smirk on her face as her eyes glowed green as she made her way to a huge dome of magic thorns. She smiled as she touched one, the vines began to move and only allowed her to enter. Once in, the vines closed again as she walked through a stone path, her smile only growing more as she reached a wooden door. With hands spread out ahead began to sing the incantation. The gears around the door began to turn at her words, each click of metal brought joy to her. The final click, the door opened. As she walked on the red carpet, she spun in joy as the door closed, seeing the huge library that was the size of a coliseum and perhaps much bigger. Tomes, scrolls, even technology that she herself created from studying Agarthans, collections of relics. She squealed once her eyes landed on a specific relic up the stairs. Her dragon stone glowed, her purple wings fluttered happily as she picked a beautiful staff with the top being the Crest of Noa, made of gold and blue jewels.

"MAMA IS HOME!!!" She yelled happily as she kissed it, looked around, joy bubbled in her chest.

The Great Library of Zanado, its master was back.

"IT'S A GOOD TIME TO BE ALIVE!! OOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!!" She laughed proudly as she gently landed on the second floor, skips in her steps as she made her way to the giant hologram glove.

Like the hexagons of a bee’s hive, hundreds if not thousands of feather quills flew in the air, writing down on parchment paper the record of time. It wrote the true for thousands of years, scrolls all neatly packed in shelves. But today, she is on a mission. She smiled as she made her way to one the feathers that froze the minute she spoke.

"Hello my little darlings. Mother is back." She said and all the feathers began flying all around in joy.

She chuckled as she made them calm down.

"You all did an excellent job. I thank you all. But for now, do bring me the scroll of my twin brother Lejare." She said one blue feather quickly went to do just that.

She hummed a tune as she sat down near the water fountain, the feather returned with the scroll, handing it to her. She thanked him and it left, leaving her with it.

"Now let's see..." she muttered as she opened it, she fixed her glasses as she began to read.

"Wait....Mother's remains....Lejare...is alive...." she gasped as she quickly kept reading.

"Sothis wings...were turned to a weapon.... recovering the rest of Sothis's remains.....possible....resurrection. Only if Sothis soul desires it. But Rhea does not understand that. She's gone mad. I made sure she never discovered the rest of mother's remains." She muttered and quickly ordered the Scroll from May be brought to her.

She quickly opened it, reading the missions that happened in Zanado. The bandit turning to a beast...the Crest stone and....

"Sothis's wings.....have found their new master...." she froze as her hands began shaking as she continued to read.

"I-Inside.....Arisa...." she gasped out and kept reading more.

The situation that happened with Alexandra, what has been happening during the missions. Rhea.........

"How low you have dropped." Noa looked coldly at the paper and continued to read but she sensed a strange magic presence, to be more specific....one she was very familiar with.

She chuckled as she made the scroll return to its shelf, standing her hips swayed as she walked gracefully, her former appearance of her long dark hair. Her glasses on she walked to the magic circle forming in front of the water fountain, and an unknown symbol at the center of it. Oh, she knew who it was. Her smirk became sly as the winds blew hard, her hair flying all over the place, but she did not care.

"Oh, my dear _brother_, trying to break in? If you want to visit, you should have just...." she raised her, her fingers together, her smirk grew, "_said so_." And snapped them.

The circle crackled with energy violently, a loud hiss could be heard as it disappeared, a wall of smoke was there but Noa could see a figure in it. She chuckled as smoke disperses, revealing a tall masculine man that was a bit more built and taller than Seteth. Nearly a thousand years it has been, and she smiled since he had not changed one bit but his clothing has. Dressed in the clothing of a war master, dark colors of red and black, his emerald eyes sharp as he had frown on his face as she walked up to him, her arms spread out as he remembered that damn bloody coy grin.

_"Welcome home Lejare!!" _

**Chapter 44: Goddess's Song: Part 1: Connections **

**[---------]**

** **

** _This chapter was created more towards showing a bit of the different interactions as well as show casting a few characters that have been mentioned or only made one appearance. Also, Ingrid showing hostility towards Sadi, don't worry. Just like eventually she accepts Dedue, it is the same case with Sadi. _ **

** _Next we have Arisa's talk with Seteth and Rhea. Never really did show their relationship so here we are. Look forward to more. _ **

** _Sandy and Claude, ooooooohhhhh!!! Look forward to that drama when she learns the truth in the future!! The comment Claude made of his half-siblings, look forward to possibly seeing a few of them in the future. _ **

** _ Also, Flayn and Edelgard have reached support C!! _ **

** _Well that's all!!_ **


	48. Chapter 45: Goddess's Song: Part 2: Preparations

Her body felt like it was on fire as she gritted her teeth, trying not to scream as the agony spread all across her body. It has been four years since she felt such a powerful magic shift, this bad. She withered around, her voice cracking, almost screaming as she felt her heartbeat unnaturally. The voices all around her were muffled, her vision hazy. Her fingers held onto her blankets for dear life, knuckles turning white as she gritted her teeth. Voices, voices, voices. She can hear them. Sothis voice whispered smoothly to her, trying to help her. Yet, tears fell from her eyes as she tried to call out her name but instead, she screamed the name in pure agony and desprates.

"MOOOOTTTHHHEEEERR!!!!" Her voice was a piercing scream that made Manuela, Flayn, Mercedes, Silque, Marianne, Annette and Linhardt run back to her quickly, casting a Heal and Restore spell on her.

The four lords were kicked out of the Professors room but her screams for them, the rest of the students, and her friends, was _haunting_.

"T-This....is a magic shift...?" Lestia was the first to choke out while Chris let go of a sigh.

"It is....." he muttered as he walked up close to the door.

He was glad Jeralt was away on a mission and Sandy also. Arisa would not want to see her like this. Emily went to get some help because she said this magic shift felt dangerous for some reason.

"I...I....." Dimitri could barely speak as the screams came again, many flinched.

"Is the Professor still in the phase?!" Chris turned and quickly Amir and Alexandra stood in front of the door to Arisa's room.

"She is. Lady Rhea, we ask that you do not disturb Manuela and the team." Chris said Rhea arrived with Seteth.

The man flinched as another agonizing scream was heard and he immediately knew what it was. Rhea shook her head as she raised her hand, showing a small vial. Chris raised an eyebrow as the Archbishop spoke.

"I know the agony of those magic shifts. That is why this medicine was specifically created for these." Rhea said and expected Chris to move but no.

The man extended his arms and spoke.

"I'm sorry but no. We're waiting for Emily to bring the help she promised." Chris said and many could not believe he just denied the Archbishop entry.

"Christian, please move. This will help her!! We don't have much time!" Seteth said and Chris shook his head.

"No....Don't. Medicine will not help. I speak from experience." Chris said and Rhea gritted her teeth.

"Boy, move!!!" She said that's when Christian snapped.

"I SAID NO RHEA!!! I'M DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER BY SHARING THE PAIN MY SISTER IS GOING THROUGH!!! DO NOT DARE ARGUE WITH ME!!" He yelled and everyone was frozen.

"Sharing......her....pain...." Edelgard whispered and Chris smiled weakly.

"When she.... enters a magic shift.....I...also enter it.....I'm trying really hard....not to....break right now...." and Dimitri felt it.

The magic auras, both of Arisa and Chris, were out of control. Rhea could not believe what she was hearing and right when she was going to physically have him removed...

"I AM HERE!!! I'M SORRY I'M LATE!!"

Back to her regular appearance, Emily ran down the hallway, a painting mess she was as she carried her staff she had just retrieved, not caring the wide eyes her two siblings had as they stared at her staff.

"Ha....ha....I...gulp....brought....haaaaa....help!!" She panted as she placed her hands on Seteth's shoulder for support.

"Tch. You've grown out of shape Emma." A deep male voice spoke as everyone heard footsteps approaching, turning to see the male.

Rhea's and Seteth's eyes went wide as Emily still panted, pointing her staff at the man that stopped. They knew this man. Someone they had not seen in years and believed to be dead.

"Shut it Crescent!! Now hurry up and help!!" Emily and the man with long wavy green hair let go of a tired sigh as everyone stared at the strange relic on his right hand, they looked like gloves.

"Boy, I suggest you cut the connection. You are damaging yourself also. I know you want to help your sister by taking half the pain, but you are still human. Do it now." Crescent ordered and Chris wanted to protest but the minute they made eye contact, some type of magic force twisted inside, knocking him out.

Chris was quickly caught by Edelgard and Dimitri, who looked at the man with narrowed eyes. Amir refused to move yet...

"Help her." The man turned, his eyes going wide when they landed on the blue haired girl, who's feather twitched with worry as he walked up to her.

He gently raised his hand, patting her head, and turned to the floating woman next to the girl, who just looked at him confused, like if she did not know who he was. Alexandra turned to her friend, nodding. Amir was still hesitant but eventually moved. The door opened and muffled screams were heard as Arisa was now face down, screaming into her pillow to spread everyone's ears. The group turned, Flayn nearly screamed "Uncle!!" If she had not covered her mouth on time.

"Everyone else, please head out. We'll take it from here." Emily said and the group was hesitant but listened, Crescent did not miss that look of suspicion they all have him.

Closing the door and reapplying the soundproof barrier, Emily made her way to her friend, flinching at the sight of veins spreading, as well as the center of her chest, purple.

"Arisa.....we'll be performing a ritual. Try to stay calm." Emily whispered.

The woman just barely opened her eyes and nodded as the two mages stood side by side. Noa raised her staff as she closed her eyes, muttering an ancient incantation from old age. Slowly, Arisa felt her eyes become heavy as her consciousness began to fade, her body slowly lifting from the bed, an ancient magic circle with the Crest of Noa in the center, glowed. Crescent raised his right hand, his eyes glowed a dark purple as a magic circle appeared above the girl, the familiar symbol in the center, was the same as the key Rhea gave her.

_The shape of the stars _

_The shape of space_

_The structure of life _

_The web of veins_

_The shape of God _

The two magic circles, small like strings came out of them as they slowly sunk into the woman, her face was turning from one of agony, to one of relief, the strings began to turn to sick purple, as Emily's voice now boomed.

_The shape of self _

_The beat of the heart_

_Celestial bodies are hollow _

_Travel of worlds _

_Hollowness is Empty space _

_Extraction of Foreign _

Her eyes then began to glow a deep purple also, the two-magic becoming in sync. Their voices now spoke together as they turned to each other and nodded. Crescent had a soft smile as during the ritual performance, the outline of Sothis manifested before them in gold. The outline nodding to them to continue, the two mages nodded as now the two continued the incantation together.

_God resides within the empty space_

_The Wolf Star shall heal_

_Break free of the chains of poison._

_Stars _

_Cosmos _

_Gods _

_Serios_

_Cichol_

_Indech _

_Macuil _

_Noa_

_Lejare _

_Sothis_

_Celestial Cleanse Restoration: Repair!! _

The two magic circles then slammed onto the woman, the girl slowly falling back to the bed. The sickly veins disappeared slowly as the color was returning to her skin. Peace and relief filled her face. Yet, floating above her was a ball of black magic and liquid. Emily quickly took out a bubble shaped potion bottle, the size of her hand, making the substance go into it, then sealed it quickly. The red-haired woman let go of a sigh of relief as she wrapped away to her room, hearing a light groan from the girl before her. Arisa slowly forced herself up, wincing a bit as Emily quickly ran up to her, to help her.

"Uuuuuurrrghhhh.....I feel horrific......Ulp!!" Arisa quickly slapped her hand on her mouth because she felt ready to vomit.

"Just get some rest. You'll live." She turned her head to see a man standing with arms crossed, yet he looked familiar, the name left her lips before she stopped herself.

"Le....ja...re?" She muttered as his green eyes hardened.

"Don't you dare." Emily quickly stood in front of her, her eyes cold.

"Ha!" Lejare scoffed, "Worry not Noa. I am not attacking the homunculus. Mother would murder me alive if I even made a move on this woman." He said and Emily just glared, "Besides, she's a bit too young for me. She has the mentally of someone of 26 years of age. Maybe in another 5 years, then I might consider it." He said and Arisa felt attacked for some reason.

"Hey!!! Is everything alright!!" The three looked over to the door, hearing Amir yell in.

Lejare let out a scoff as he looked over to Arisa, with a smirk.

"So, you shared the blood of the Progenitor God to the boy. No wonder the sync went well. But it is something good. He helps keep your power in balance. Something foreign was put in your body which caused an overload. But, if that foreign thing is put in you again, you will not have this reaction again. Instead, you'll heal." He walked towards and extended his hand.

Arisa just stared and looked back to him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked and Emily snorted as she turned back to her red hair version.

"Nice huh? We will have a proper introduction later. For now, can you stand?" Lejare said as she took his hand, the girl nodding.

Emily was just raising an eyebrow watching the whole damn thing as Arisa thanked him and he just gave her a nod. Emily opened the door, to allow the others in, however what she did not expect was to see the colors of blue, red and yellow zoom past her like a blur.

"Whoa, there. Back up." Lejare said as he extended his right arm out to keep the four lords from ramming into the girl.

"Teach are you alright?!" "Do you need assistance for the next few days?!" "My teacher, has any harm been brought to you?!" "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What the fuck....?" Arisa thought as everyone just turned to Lestia like she grew a second head.

"What? You never know?" Lestia shrugged and Arisa just began groaning loudly.

"I....I'm fine....I'm just glad Crescent and Emily helped me." Arisa sighs as she looks around, "Where's Christian?" She asked and the students just glared at Lejare.

"Had to knock him out." He answered and Arisa just let go of a sigh.

"Crescent." She turned to him and slightly bowed her head, "Thank you and Emily for helping me. I'm sorry I caused e-----!!" He interrupted her.

"Child why are you apologizing? Honestly, you have the same bad habit as my mother. She apologized for everything at times." He sighs and continues, "Anyhow, the spell we used should prevent magic shifts from happening for a long time. Not to mention your magic system had a lot of damage, also we extracted some type of poison out of you. The fact we had to repair your magic systems is a complete nightmare. " He said and Emily knew what it was, "For now, just get some sleep. Honestly, I would not have come at all on my own will. Emily dragged me here because I owe her a favor." He said coldly and everyone was surprised by his personality except the Nabataea and one Alexandra.

"Anyhow, I'll be going now. Good night Professor." Lejare said and began to walk away but not before he stopped near Rhea and Seteth, " _Don't think I've forgiven you two_." He said coldly and stormed away.

Seteth let go of a sigh as he saw Flayn go chase after her Uncle, most likely to speak with him. He turned to see the students and professors surrounding the woman, asking if she was alright, and if she needed help. Of course, the Professor said that she was much better and will resume classes like normal tomorrow. Honestly, he was worried as he looked over to Emily, who had a soft smile on her face, but his eyes looked down at the staff she carried. That staff belonged to Noa. He heard rumors that house Zoltras possessed a powerful relic but to think it was his sister's staff, that was believed to have been lost forever. Rhea had many questions at what just happened but for now, she will remain silent. So close, she was so close.

**[-----]**

"Uncle, please wait!!"

Lejare let go of a sigh as he managed to walk all too quickly to the entrance gates of the Monastery. He turned to see his beloved niece running after him, using some wind magic to quicken her pace. He stopped as she was near him, landing a few inches from him, a look of worry on her face.

"It has been so long!! Please do not leave yet!!" Flayn begged as he turned his back, "I thought you lost your life during the war!! I am so happy so see you again!! I understand that you are angry with my father and aunt but please listen to them!" She said and he turned back to her.

"You weren't there Cethleann. You were not there to witness the look of treason Cirina had when she figured all out. You did not see the look of despair Reigan had when he realized what he did. You did not see the look of victory Serios had...that....Cirina...was gone." He gritted his teeth as she held his hand.

"Uncle, I understand. I truly do. Even if I was not there to witness the final battle.....please I beg you. Do not leave again...please...." Flayn hugged him tightly, and he sighed once more, patting her head.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. Just watch him run away like always." Flayn instantly turned as she saw Emily walking towards them, her eyes confused as the red-haired woman approached.

"Honestly, after everything that has happened." Emily huffed as she pointed her staff at him and Flayn’s eyes went wide when she recognized it, "Where will you be staying? I know you do not live here in Fodlan. You come from Morfis. You know how the people here view outsiders." She said.

"You think I care?" He scoffed.

"Melody is dead." She quickly put Flayn to sleep before she heard those words, her uncle catching her.

"What?....." Lejare whispered, unable to believe what he was hearing as Emily continued.

"4 years ago,......my people discovered an underground Agarthan lab in the territory of the Alliance. Inhumane experiments were discovered as well...learning Melody was captured by them. We did not make it on time. Melody was mutilated.....blood...bones..even organs were harvested. One of my men carefully cleaned up the body and I had it cremated, so no one can use her for such evil things. She was human after all." Emily said calmly as he quickly walked to one of the benches, setting down his niece gently, then turned back to her.

"The Agarthans still live!!?" He hissed furiously at her and she just had a blank face.

"Have I ever lied _Crescent_?" She used his fake name, "May I remind you, that I only learned of everything that went down 26 years ago. You think it was easy for us to learn of the path our brothers and sisters went? Watching loved ones die? Learning the horrendous acts that have been done through the years by our sister? As well as trying to revive our mother? A taboo that even Sothis forbade us. The dead are to remain dead. Especially Gods." She finished as he grabbed her shoulders.

If she were a normal female, she would have slapped him, but she is not. This man is her twin brother. The 3rd generation of Nabateans were created by Sothis to maintain balance. Noa represents darkness and her brother light. They represent the discussions that go in different directions. The other name the two were worshipped by humans, _Pieces_. He let out a loud groan as his head hung, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I want to know.....everything that happened these past 995 years........." he said and she nodded.

"Very well. For now, I will wrap us to my home. You will be surprised Erik has also been reborn." She smiled at the mention of her beloved husband.

"So even in this time, you and he are still reunited. Unbelievable." Crescent sighs.

Emily warped Flayn to her room after that. Tonight, was going to be long.

As for Arisa, she said to her students to not even dare ask her any more questions about what she went through because it is a topic she absolutely despises. As much everyone wanted answers, they respected it. However, that would not stop certain individuals from investigating the topic. Cough!! Lindhart!! Claude!! Cough!!

**\- The Next Day -**

“So, for our team, we need to focus on specific areas around the different coffins and pillars. There is a lot of space and unfortunately, a wide variety of areas that can be used for wide range attacks. For this, Bernadetta and Ashe, you two will be supported along with Claude. Mercedes and Lysithea will be in the center position for this."

Bernie never liked going outside. Bernie was Bernie. To suddenly be put into a team where literally her team members were the power houses as well Unbelievable strength? Most of them are always in the frontlines?!! Bernadetta felt she was put in a ca---!!!

"Ah!! I nearly forgot!!" The Professor said as she turned back to them from writing on the chalkboard in the Blue Lions classroom, it felt so strange not being in the Black Eagles one, "We will be having 4 more join us for this. We are just waiting for one of them to show up and I will probably introduce them to you all soon. They are 4 mercenaries that work for my father. And back to------" the doors to the classroom opened.

"Sorry to be late. Had to take care of business." Bernadetta felt the need to dig a whole and bury herself in it.

"_Yuri-bird (Lords: Huh?)_, you're late." The Professor placed her hands on her hips as the purple haired male beauty walked down the center of the classroom.

Bernadetta noticed that prince Dimitri had scowl on his face, and narrowed eyes at Yuri, as he made his way towards the Professor.

"Come now _Evergreen (Lords: Now hold on a minute!!)_, I got my reasons. You should know why." Yuri smirked her way and the students were looking back and forth between the two.

Christian just let out a loud groan as he pointed at him.

"It just had to be him out of Balthus, Constance and Hapi?!!? It just had to be him?!" Chris said as Yuri now stood next to his sister.

Bernadetta noticed that Edelgard had a frown on her face, Dimitri also, meanwhile Claude, just looked like he was enjoying everything. She wondered if she was witnessing something familiar. Yuri smirked and wrapped his arms around the Professor from behind, a coy smile on his face. The females gasped while Dimitri looked ready to kill. Chris was the same.

"Yuri, enough playing around." Arisa sighs she simply just patted his head, "You can flirt with me later. Trying to pull a move in front of the kids is a no. Besides, you're a bit too young for me." Arisa said as everyone gawked her words (_Leonie and Claude were trying not to laugh_), Yuri looked offended.

"We're the same age!" He said as he let go and she just chuckled.

"Physically we are the same age." She said and fingered the gun at her own head, "_Mentally_, we are a different story." She pointed to the empty seat near...._oh no._

"Empty seat next to Bernadetta if you will." Arisa smiled.

"Professor, why do you do this to me?!" Bernadetta yelled out and Yuri chuckled as he made his way there and sat down next to her.

"Hello Bernadetta, glad we can spend some time together!!" He gave her a closed eye smile and Chris just let go of a sigh.

"Anyhow, Arisa and I will be leading a frontal assault with Dimitri, Edelgard and Raphael." Chris sighs as he walks up to the chalk board and circled the areas that pillars.

"Leonine, Lestia and Yuri, you three will take charge of the back. There is a pretty high chance there may be a back assault. Make sure to stay in formation. But this message is for all of you, if any of you or your teammates get heavily injured, to not hesitate to retreat. We're serious." Chris said he took out a small charm as Arisa handed out one to each one.

The charm was a lily with red petals.

"These are emergency warping charms. The minute you are in danger and know you cannot go on, slam the thing into the ground and it will warp you to the infirmary. Those flowers I made for these. Be careful out there. I care about all of you." Arisa said as many nodded.

"Another thing," Chris said as he turned back to the chalkboard, "You need to---cough!! Cough!!" He quickly put his hand over his mouth and Arisa walked up to him, freezing a small bit of blood on his lips.

"Please tell me this isn't what Crescent meant...of you sharing my pain..." she whispered, frightened as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Ari....let's talk about this later.....alright...." he said as she handed him a handkerchief and she nodded.

Edelgard frowns only deepen along with Dimitri's. Their professors were adults. It honestly bugged them how close the two were compared to themselves. Also....all four hate to admit it but felt weird without their retainers around. Edelgard was used to having Hubert around but she had to admit, a bit a freedom like this felt nice. Also, she is not getting a look of disappointment for eating sweets. Arisa had a table set up with snacks for everyone to enjoy. Raphael more than happily ate as the meeting was going on.

"Now for my archers." Arisa spoke, "Your main goal by the end of the year is to reach the highest level of current mastery for you students is to aim for the advanced class, Sniper or Assassin.." She pulled out an apple, "You all passed the beginner's exam for fighter and the intermediate exams for Archer. Your aim is this." She said as she threw the apple at Chris, making land on his head.

Christian knew immediately what she was about to do and became still like a statue as she summoned her bow, Verdant Wind, and pulled back the arrow fire, going right through the apple on his head. Bernadetta squealed in terror while those like Ashe and Leone looked unsure. Claude was ready for the challenge.

"Fire one arrow, it's a breeze." Arisa said as she took out three more, "Firing 2-3 arrows at the same time, now there is a challenge." She smirked as she made them disappear again.

"Hey, Professor," Leonie spoke, "I'm taking the cavalier exam in a few days. Since I also use a bow, would it be difficult to incorporate it?" She asked.

"No actually. But the difficult part for that would be movement. It took me a while to get used to Red Hare's movements when I was using a bow. But it is possible. You are speaking of that, I'll help you out on it. I do also recommend going to Seteth's and Shamir's seminars." She said and Leonie nodded.

Arisa notices that Leonie has settled down on talking about Jeralt, which honestly is good, but she is a bit worried for her. She will talk to her soon.

**\- 3 Hours later - **

It was a surprise to her that Bernadetta wished to speak with her. She thought the girl was afraid of her since the girl stayed cleared of her since day one when she first arrived. Arisa honestly thought the two would become close since they both have the same uncle, Florencio. Okay, Bernadetta does not know that Florencio is technically her great-great uncle if he was accepted into the Varely house in the past. Florencio thinks of Bernadetta as a daughter.

"Umm......" Bernadetta shifted a bit nervously as Arisa had prepared some tea for the two.

They were in her magic lab, also known as her office. It was an awkward silence, but Arisa did not mind. She decided to let the girl take her time and speak when she was ready. The girl could not help but look around the place, it reminded her of a warm room. Shelves filled with glass jars with a different variety of things. More shelves filled with books and materials for magic. One shelf was specifically made for tea. A few tables, as well as that strange instrument called a piano. Looking towards the window, she spotted a bowl of fruits, a few cups of juice, as well some sweets and pastries under the shade of the trees. Bernadetta could not help but smile seeing the fae going towards the offering happily and eat them in joy. She looked towards a dog size bed and chuckled seeing Blanca and Hessian sleeping together. Feh was perched on her stand nearby and the white snow cat slept on her lap. She kept looking around and even spotted a few plants hanging from the ceiling, growing beautifully. Bernadetta felt safe here, and finally spoke. A bit timid but it was something.

"Umm...thank you for having me Professor." She said a bit timid, but Arisa nodded.

"You're welcome Bernadetta. I was a bit surprised you wanted to speak with me. I admit, I was a bit hurt that you avoided me." Arisa smiled and Bernadetta screeched a bit softly.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you!!! Just-Just t-that....you're a bit....intense...sometimes." Bernadetta said and her eyes went wide realizing what she just said.

"Aaah!! I am sorry!!! I'd didn't----" she stopped when she heard the Professor chuckle, shaking her head.

"It’s alright Bernadetta!!! It's alright. I get that comment a lot. So, no need to worry. Also, no need to rush yourself talking to me. Take your time dear. You can speak when you feel comfortable." Arisa said and Bernadetta looked at her surprised.

_"Its okay Bernadetta. You don't have to force yourself. You can speak when you feel comfortable." _

"Those words.....My......master said those words to me." Bernadetta said and Arisa smiled softly as she took a sip of her tea.

"What is your Master like?" Arisa asked and seems like joy sparked in the violet haired girl's eyes.

"My master is amazing. He is very kind and gentle with me. When I first met him, he healed some injuries I had. He was kind and gentle. Taking his time in teaching me. Oh!! He also taught me how to knit!!" Bernadetta spoke with joy in her voice as she continued, "Every month for 3 days, he would stay to train me. He also would teach me about the different plants that exist. I also learned a bit of how to speak the language of the fae." She said and Arisa's smile grew.

"(_I'm sure Uncle is very proud of you. He always spoke about you when we would travel around Fodlan._)" Arisa spoke in the language of the Fae and Bernadetta smiled.

"Thank you so much Prof--------eh?" Bernadetta's eyes went wide as her smile remained frozen as Arisa simply took a sip of her tea and had a closed eye smile.

"Did you just say Uncle.......? And you spoke....the language of the fae....?" Her smile was still frozen.

"Yes, I did. I speak the language of the fae. As well Florencio, is my uncle." Arisa said and Bernadetta's heart rate accelerated and her eyes rolled back, passing out right there.

"Ah. Seems I overdid it." Arisa sweat drops as she stood up carefully as she picked up the girl, and walked to her couch, placing her there.

"Arf." Arisa turned to see Blanca raise her head up, Hessian still asleep.

"I'll let her rest a bit. For now," she turned to look at her piano, "I'm going to play some music." She smiled.

**\-- Abyss - **

"Flowers......pretty....."

60 had snuck her way into the famous area known as Abyss, a place where humans lived underground, like some of the Agarthans. Then again, 60 new there was also conflict with her own people. There were those who wished to live on the surface in peace, those that did believe in the Teachings of Serios and were discriminated against because of their faith. Many were kicked out; some ran away and have spread out around Fodlan. Some, like here, even lived in peace. Lady Kornya and Lord Solon, nor any of the other leaders knew that her and 50 discovered this place, the twins chose to keep it a complete secret. Currently, 60 was looking at a few forget-me-knots that were sold here in the marketplace of Abyss. She giggled a bit as she poked one.

"Hey kid!! You are buying or what?!" The flower vendor, a grumpy old man said as she handed him 5 copper coins for a small bouquet of the purple flowers.

With flowers bought, she giggled in joy as she walked through the place, happy and even bought some more human food, yum. She was a gluten and enjoyed such food. If only her twin brother, 59 could come to enjoy human food like her. Though she is Agarthan, she very much-loved humans and their way of life. She understood emotions while her brother still struggled greatly with them. She understood the choice. Truthfully, killing she does not like. But it is her order and she must obey. She does not wish to end up like her brothers and sisters who did not live. Walking down, humming a tune as she made her way to a more secluded area, she smiled when she opened a shop, knocking the door. The sign on top said, "**_Isiaka's Shop_**." The door opens revealing a short old man with pale skin like her own but wore glasses that almost looked like swirls.

"Old man Iso!! I'm back!!" 60 grinned as she pulled down her hood, revealing shoulder length gray hair, pale skin but the girl wore a fox mask that did not cover her mouth.

"Child, I told you to call me an old man. Sigh, come in." He sighs as he lets the girl come in.

Inside the shop was filled with trinkets and other things.

"Aww!! Is that what I think it is?" 60 said as she walked up to the shield with a strange symbol on it.

"Do not touch that!” Iso said to her and the girl just backed away.

"That shield is called the Shield of Sothis. Passed down by my family for generations. Said to belong to the goddess herself in her old days. One day, it will find its master. So, the legend says." Iso said as he went to sit at his chair.

"Huh? Interesting. I'm more worried that you'll be hunted down. Say, Iso, could you tell me of the stories of when humans, Agarthans and Nabataea lived together? Again?" She sat down and the bean bag next to him.

Iso smiled softly as he looked over to the shield, sadness lingered in his eyes.

"Long before the Empire was built, Fodlan was a land filled with all kinds of life. The clans, the goddess, her children, humans and Agarthans, lived in peace. Some Nabateans married humans; Agarthans also married humans. Some Nabataea even married Agarthans. The goddess of Fodlan and her children lived on the land in peace, sharing their wisdom to all. But....through time, there were those of our own people that grew greedy and believed themselves gods. Even challenged the Fell Star. Sothis only wanted peace. Sigh, there were Agarthans that chose to join the Nabataea to stop those who have fallen so low. Of course, a rift between our people form. Some even chose to join Serios army, using magic to conceal their appearances. Sigh....." Iso sighs as a distant look was in his eyes.

"Iso?" 60 said and he shook his head.

"Nothing child. By the way, have you ever thought of changing your name to something else? Other than a number, do you not have a name?" He asked.

"A name?" 60 lightly tapped her lips with her index finger confused, "What is a name?" She asked and Iso just looked at her confused.

"You serious do not have a name other than the number those dastrds put on you?" Iso sighs, " A name is a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to." He explains and 60 blinks.

"Is that so? I did not know that. No wonder humans call themselves different things. I saw this blonde lady call a redhead an imbecile for flirting with females." She smiled and Iso facepalms, "But why would I need a name? 59 and I am not a normal Agarthans. We are from Project Revival. We are artificial Agarthans. From what Odesse has told us, I was born from the genetic code of man that was collected and my brother was born from the genetic code of a woman. Also, we are forbidden from seeing our own faces as well as showing others. That is why we wear this mask. Still, I like my hair. Nice gray color. I look like a ghost!!" She lightly fluffed her hair.

Iso could not believe what he was hearing. Artificial?!! Only…..Rhea has done such things. Seems there is a spy in the church. But he will not say anything. He is neutral.

"Anyhow, I brought some flowers for you. Hope you like them. Also, 59 will be working in the monastery soon. I look forward to when I get the chance to explore that place. So many humans, and ooohh!!! Food!! Ah!! Got to go!! Bye Bye!!" 60 waved and ran out the door.

He heard her apologize for accidentally bumping into someone. The old man heard his shop door open, letting a sigh go, and casting his spell on himself again.

"The shop is close." He grumbled out as he turned to the person.

"Are Iso correct?" A man with lighter skin, brown colored eyes, medium shoulder length brown hair with bangs that stopped just above his eyebrows.

Iso recognized that uniform and scowls. The man wore the clothing of a male priest, the colors of red and black. Yet, there is this unsettling feeling with him.

"That uniform......" Iso muttered as the man only blinked, "Are you the infamous Aelfric many talks about down here?" He said and the man smiled.

"Indeed I am. I heard your shop has been here long before I became in charge of Abyss." Aelfric said and Iso grunted.

"Hmph. This old man will keep kicking till my final breath. Anyhow, why are you here young man? So, few come here. To suddenly see someone high up in the church here...well, I admit, it does not bring the best feeling." Iso said and Aelfric chuckled.

"It is alright. I'm not here to cause any harm. As matter of fact, I came to ask some questions regarding some type of magic." He said and Iso nodded.

"Very well. What do you wish to know? But like always, my information is not free. I ask for a price." He said and Aelfric took out a bag of gold.

"No not money." Iso said and Aelfric looked at him confused.

"Tell me boy....how is little Rhea doing up there.....?" He said and the Aelfric sighs.

"Things have been difficult. That is all I can say." Aelfric said and Iso nodded.

"Thank you. That is more than enough for the payment. Now, you question." He went straight to business.

"Ah yes. Does a spell exist to preserve a body?" Aelfric asked and Iso frowned.

"Boy, I hope you aren't planning to commit murder!!" Iso raised his cane to whack him and the man quickly put his hands up quickly in defense.

"I swear it is nothing like that! Just.....want to confirm a theory." Aelfric said and Iso grunted.

"Preservation spells are a combination of Faith and Reason magic but also an ancient lost magic." Iso answered.

"Lost Song correct?" Aelfric said and Iso raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I am surprised to see someone knows of it. Anyhow, the one who cast the spell must have a deep desire not to see the body decay or rot. But combining those emotions, as well as their own voice, the spell is casted. Only the one that cast it can remove the spell on the body. And once the spell is removed, the body will turn to dust. That is all. I hope that answers your questions, young one." Iso said and Aelfric eyes looked to the ground.

"May I ask another question?" He said and Iso nodded.

"I'll take the coins this time. I need to fix that bloody pipe!" Iso pointed to the water pipe at the wall and Aelfric chuckled.

"Very well." The man placed the small pouch of gold on the table, "My next question, do you know of the story of _The Chalice of Beginnings_?" He said and Iso froze.

"Boy......that is a legend....to never be messed with. But, since you paid, I shall tell you. The reason that ritual failed in the past, was because the soul of the goddess was no more. The Chalice gave life to a body....but with no heart.....no soul...that body is nothing but empty husk that moves. It's no better than being dead...." Iso said and Aelfric frowned.

"What if the soul was returned?" Aelfric said and Iso glared.

"The souls of the dead are to remain at the other side. Only those that chose or cannot move on, their souls remain.." Iso answered.

"Then hear this....it is that the ritual failed in the past. What if the blood of the four apostles but also, the blood of one who inherited the blood of the goddess, was added?" Aelfric said as his mind traveled to the rumors of the new Professor.

People saying, she looked like Sitri and had her smile. Even could sing and perform Lost song.

".............Even I do not have an answer for that. But I know this..." Iso pointed his cane at him, "_He who seeks the souls of the departed, heed my warning. If you continue this path, you will become the very thing.....that soul never wanted you to become._" He spoke grimly and Aelfric smiled.

"I'll take a note on that. Thank you for your time. Till next time." Aelfric said and left, closing the door normally.

_"Hmph. There won't be a next time." _

**\- With Arisa -**

Bernadetta woke up to the sound of music, a beautiful melody she had never heard. She slowly sat up as her eyes turned to look near the window.

"_Hmmm~ Hmmm~ daylights passed through colored glass in this beloved place. Silver shines, the world dines, A smile on each face~_" Arisa sang as her fingers pressed the piano keys.

The tune of the song played from the instrument. Bernadetta was silent as she lightly hummed to the song the Professor was playing. She was shocked to learn that Florencio was the Professors uncle, but she remembers him talking about a niece he loved. He hoped the two would meet one day and possibly become friends.

"To think that his niece was the Professor this whole time." Bernadetta thought as she hummed to the tune.

She heard soft footsteps approaching and Blanca walked towards her, placing her head on her lap. Bernadetta was a bit hesitant but grew into a giggle fit when the albino wolf began wagging her tail excitedly and licking, nuzzling her face. Arisa chuckled as she finished the song softly, seeing Bernadetta turn her way.

"Blanca has taken a liking to you. She sees you as her little pup." She giggled a bit and Bernadetta looked at the wolf with wide eyes.

"Are you feeling better? Sorry I shocked you earlier. I guess I should have waited a bit." Arisa said as she turned towards her from her seat.

"No...it's alright. I was just very surprised. Florencio has spoken of you before, but he never said your name. He said it was your safety." Bernadetta said and Arisa smiled sadly she crossed her legs.

"It's alright Bernadetta. We were in a difficult situation back then. But I'm glad we can finally speak to each other. If you ever want to talk or hang out, you are more than welcome to come here. And if you go to my room, make sure to knock. Alright?" Arisa and Bernadetta nodded.

"Thank you, Professor!! Umm.....it's been awhile since I have been able to speak normally with someone. This room...and you also. I feel safe. Um.....better than...um...Ingrid." Bernadetta said and Arisa wanted to bang her head on the table.

"I'm assuming Ingrid broke down your door and made you train?" Arisa said.

"Yes!! Umm...how did you know?" Bernadetta asked and Arisa pouted a few of the flower spirits.

"They told me." Arisa lied.

"Oh!! You guys still protect me??!! I don't deserve you!" Bernadetta wept while a few the flower spirits giggled.

"Baby steps Bernie." Arisa giggled, "But, would you like to learn a bit of white magic? It works well especially with Fae. You seem to be loved by the flower spirits especially." Arisa said as she stood up and walked to one of her bookshelves to get a book.

"Oh!!! I love tending the garden in the greenhouse. I sometimes help Dedue and a girl named Constance. The fae always compliments us of how well we take care of the flowers. Sometimes, I translate what they say to them. They appreciate it." Bernadetta said and Arisa smiled.

"She's becoming friends with Dedue and Constance. I'm glad." Arisa thought as she opened the book and it was writing about flower spirits and the type of magic they use.

Arisa guessed this must be Sitri's writing. When she gets the chance, she will talk to her father. She honestly wanted to learn more about her mother of this world. To her, even though Sothis has been with her, she is the closet mother/sister figure she had ever had. Sothis has regained a few of her memories, which is a good thing. Still......

"Oh!! I almost forgot!!! I have a seminar with Shamir!!! Take care Professor and you too Blanca!!" Bernadetta said and quickly said and ran out the door, slamming it shut.

Arisa could not help but chuckle a bit as Blanca whined a bit but returned to sleep by Hessian's side.

"I'm a bit jealous you two are so close." Arisa muttered as she fed Feh a piece of dried fish, the owl happily eating it.

Another knock on the door was heard, and she said come in.

"Hey Kiddo. I see you're doing well." Jeralt walked in and Arisa sprinted to him, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back!!" She said happily and Jeralt always chuckled at how much she looked like a child when she welcomed him back from a job, "How was it? I'm curious to know!!" Excited she was.

Of course, she pleaded to everyone to not tell him or Sandy of what went down yesterday of her magic shift. Nope. She doesn't want her father to see her in agony. Jeralt chuckled as he sat on the sofa and looked around, a sad smile on his face.

"I never thought I would be back in this room again. You mother used to work here." He said and Arisa nodded.

"Dad...umm.....not sure if you.....would talk on this topic but umm... " she shifted a bit nervously, "Could you tell me about mom?" She asked as he smiled sadly.

"I figured the question was going to come up soon. Come, we're going to see her." He said and she nodded.

**\- Cemetery - **

At times, Beleth would come here to visit his beloved aunt, who passed away giving birth to Byleth. The teal haired man smiled sadly as he cleaned up the grave and used a bit of magic to make a few flowers grow. Daffodils, forget-me-knots, white lilies and pink peach blossoms. They were flowers that Sitri loved. Memories came back when the two would tend the gardens. From afar, he would watch her speaking with Jeralt. Beleth let go of a sigh as he looked around. He heard footsteps approaching and turned, his eyes widened a bit as they met forest colored ones.

"Ah. Forgive me. I was cleaning up Sitri's grave." Beleth said as he turned to Jeralt and Arisa, "I'm Beleth. Sitri was my aunt. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Byleth. Sir Jeralt, I'm glad you are doing well." He said and Jeralt nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too kid. And thank you, for doing what you did." Jeralt said as he referred to the boy cleaning the grave.

"No worries. I'll leave you two alone." He said and Arisa spoke.

"Um!!! Beleth!!" Arisa yelled out a bit and stopped turning to her, "When you have free time, would you like to have some tea with me? We never really had the chance to talk to introduce ourselves so.....perhaps we can get to know each other better? Since....we are cousins?" She said and Beleth looked at her shocked as did Jeralt.

"I be more than happy to!!" Beleth grinned to her, "I have free time tomorrow night. I'll be in the library. The area where we can eat. Take care Byleth. I'll see you later!!" He said and left.

Beleth rarely smiled but today, many had questions why the knight was smiling so happily. Truthfully, Beleth was happy because he has been wanting to meet her properly for a long time since his mother spoke of her. Other than Seteth, Flayn and his mother, Rhea, he wanted to meet his mother's family. Like Sitri, he lived isolated most of his life till a 7 years ago, when he could finally be a part of the knights. As he left, Arisa smiled softly as she turned back to her father, the two-standing side by side in front of the grave.

"I was thinking it was time to visit your mother. She's resting beneath this humble grave..." Jeralt smiled sadly.

"Dad....why is her grave here?" She asked and he sighs.

"Sigh...Of course you would ask that. I wouldn't know where to begin....I suppose I haven't talked much about her." He said and the two turned back to look at the grave, "She was gentle and smart. So smart. A wonderful cook. Always kind to everyone. She loved researching magic and at times, we would sneak out of the cathedral together to visit a flower field in the Seal Forest. Don't tell Sandy, Rhea or Florencio about that or they have my head." He warned and she giggled a bit.

"And she loved flowers. Whenever I brought her back an unusual flower, her face would light up. She would always press them into a journal, saving them. She would even go as far to look up the flower in the library." He smiled as he turned to her, shaking his head a bit, "I cherish those memories. I can't count how many times she made me happy just by smiling. And she smiled the most...when she was pregnant with you. At times we would have our small disputes over which names to pick. But, of course, we named you Byleth. Though I was surprised hearing you call yourself Arisa. That name was actually planned to be your middle name." He chuckled and Arisa smiled a bit.

"Sigh....your mother died after you were born, she wasn't able to spend much time with you. But she loved you with all her heart. That's the truest thing I know. Never forget it." He said and reached into his pocket, taking out a small pouch.

Out he pulled a small silver ring with purple gems on it. He smiled sadly as he looked at her.

"This ring along with the lily pins I gifted you when you turned 10, are the only keepsakes I have of her. In time, it will be yours. One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her." He said and was startled to see her crying.

"Are you alright?" He worried as she nodded, trying to wipe her tears away.

"I-I’m alright Pa. Just...emotional. Thank you for telling me this. I really am. I'm sure if my mother were here, she would be surprised and happy by how big our family had gotten." Arisa and Jeralt chuckled.

"That's for sure. Now let's head back. By the way, I'm impressed by how well you decorated that lab. She used to study there. Um.....you didn't find...anything unusual right?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Ooohh!! You mean one of mum's diary entry about your first date? How you got her a dagger?" Arisa and Jeralt began groaning loudly.

"Kid, don't you dare tease me about that." He hissed and Arisa just smirked as they walked.

"Or how about the time you got passed out drunk and she and Florencio had to carry you back to your room? Oh my!!! The scandal!!! Eeeeeppp!!" She quickly dodged his hand because he was going to smack her head.

"Get back here!" He roared while Arisa cackled as she ran up the stairs, turning to look his way.

"Try to catch me old man!!" She cackled while a few passing by chuckled as she sprinted and Jeralt ran up the stairs.

"Kid, you just earned yourself an ass whooping!!"

**[--------------------]**

** _My beloved beauty of the night. Hair silver like snow yet a light pink like cherry blossoms. Eyes of gray that are like jewels. Lips pink like roses. Skin kissed by the sun. Oh, my beautiful love, how I miss you. I wish to leave and bring you back to my home, make love to you. Under the light of the candle li----- _ **

** **

"Okay, that's enough...." Amir squealed as she slowly closed the top part of the letter Zander had sent her.

Amir flushed as she lightly patted her cheeks, yet she could not stop the goofy grin on her face, as she continued to read it. Typical Zander. She admits, when she first met him, he didn't exactly leave her with a good impression. She saw him flirting with a few girls and well, when he finally noticed her, she was looking at him with judging eyes that looked at him like he was garbage. For Zander, he had never been so hurt in his life by eyes looking at him like that. The two did not speak till the ball 5 years ago and from there, they pretty much hit it off. Amir at times would be annoyed at his puns but she would laugh at them because of how terrible they were. He loved writing poems for her and thought they were corny, she loved them. Though these days, now as adults, they have become....a bit more on the spicy side. Her blush only deepened as she continued to read, she did notice the person come up behind her and suddenly took the letter out of her hand.

_"My sweet maiden of silver. So beautiful like the moon. My love for you is eternal through all._" It was Beleth and he was reading the poem out loud and Amir silently shirked as her face became redder.

"Ha!! I see he is still one to write such things!!" Beleth snickered and Amir tried to grab the letter away from him.

"Please give it back!!" Amir said he smirked as he held up a bit, out of her reach.

"Should I now? I do-----what on earth?!!" His face turned bright red reading one of the sentences of the poem.

**As take you underneath and pluck you like a rose. My burning love on your SK--- **

**WHACK!!! **

Beleth groans loudly as he was whacked suddenly on the head. Sadi eyes were wide, her lips together, looking like an upside-down triangle, she held a paper fan she stole from Ingrid, and with that Amir, quickly grabbed the letter, putting it away.

"Umm....Sadi...you overdid it." Amir said as Sadi turned to her.

"We only protected our sister." Sadi huffed as Amir let go of sigh, then turned to Beleth who pulled himself up.

"Do not ever touch my belongings." She hissed at him and he snorted.

"Look, I get you and Zander don't get along but at least try to understand or reach some middle ground!!" Amir said and Sadi quickly excused herself.

Beleth let go of a sigh as he backed down onto the ground. The two were near the larger area of the monastery and Amir loved going there at times.

"Beleth....you've......been tense lately." She said as he raised an eyebrow at her, "The shadows' ' she said as a small black figure formed in the palk of her hand, "are good but are also evil. They can sense negative emotions. Do you....want to talk?" She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"As if talking will help me." He said and Amir frowned.

"You're jealous." She said and he turned his head to her.

"Pardon?" He said and Amir narrowed her eyes.

"You're jealous. You aren't happy with the game of favoritism your mother is having towards Arisa. Be honest. You aren't liking how Rhea has turned all her attention towards her." She said and he growled.

"How the hell is it that you're so good at reading emotions? 5 years ago, you seem quite distant. Now....you still are bit but not so much." He muttered as she sat down next to him, "You're right. I'm jealous. I didn't grow up constantly leaving the monastery. It wasn't till 7 years ago that my mother was allowed to finally leave the monastery. All my life I trained as a knight and.....like you can imagine....my first kill....I'll never forget it. I was sick for days.......I'll never get used to it. Eventually, I created a defense mechanism but shutting away my emotions when I kill them, letting them come back after the battle." He sighs and Amir speaks.

"Arisa.....those that too." Amir and he turned to her, "She shuts away her humanity when she kills. Her nickname is the Ashen Demon." She muttered and he chuckled a bit.

"Funny, I'm called the Ashen Demon also." Beleth chuckled and Amir groans.

"Well that explains while the guilds would be arguing that the Ashen Demon was male or female. But do you have any other names?" She asked.

"_The Owl of Garreg Mach_. That is my other name." He said and he nodded.

"I'm going to be honest with you Amir. 21 years ago, Byleth's mother Sitri, passed away. I wasn't supposed to be there but I was.....I....sigh....I witnessed my mother......cut open Byleth." And all color drained from Amir's face.

"W-What?" Amir said and he nodded.

"I wanted....to see my cousin....I snuck into the room....Sitri...had a frail body. That's why Rhea did not leave the monastery. But....Sitri loved going on adventures. Kind she was...and....watching her cry and scream in agony as she gave birth...was horrific. The cries of newborn....were never heard...but...sigh....I'm sorry.......should-----!!" He quickly stood up and stood in front of Amir, the woman also stood up, and walking towards them was Rhea.

"So this is where you were Beleth." Rhea said coolly as he nodded.

"Yes. I was just talking with my friend." He said and she nodded.

"I see...." Rhea said as her eyes landed on Amir, "Child, I never really did learn your name properly. Amir, correct?" She smiled and Amir nodded.

"Yes, my name is Amir. I hope you are doing well L-----" she didn't finish.

"The blood of Timotheos runs with you veins......how interesting." Rhea said and Amir froze.

"Timotheos was a kind man who loved to run to the forest at times. He enjoyed nature. One of the things he would do is take care of animals." Rhea chuckled as she turned to leave, "I hope you live up to him." She smiled.

"Ah and Beleth." Rhea said, "You will be joining the Professor's team guarding the Holy Mausoleum. Do watch over her. Something.....does not feel right." She muttered and finally left.

"What was that about?" Amir said as Beleth turned to her.

"I do not know. But her eyes towards Arisa.....are becoming frightening....." he said and bowed to her, "I swear to you I will not allow what happened to Sitri happen to her. I shall be honest; I harbor some resentment towards my mother. Especially....especially....no not yet." He smiled sadly and the girl became a blinking mess when he suddenly kissed her forehead.

"Zander is my competition, and I don't intend to lose." He grinned and left quickly before she went after his head.

**[---------] **

"I......really did not want you or all people catching me."

Lestia loved exploring. She loved going into the _unknnnnooooooowwww_ ~(SLAP!) !! Cough!! Anyhow, like Claude, she was hoping to find some secret passageways to the Holy Mausoleum and maybe plant a few traps ahead of time. Not to also mention maybe explore the place. She did find one secret passage but unfortunately.....she did not expect to run into Hubert of all people. With a ball of fire to lighten the dark pathway. Hubert chuckled darkly as she began to walk away, following her.

"Do not worry. Though I am surprised a princess such as yourself would be doing something like this." He said as he noticed her brown eye glowing gold.

"Yea yeah. Whatever. I'm not Edelgard okay." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"That's Lady Edelgard. You do well to learn to call her by her status name." Hubert said and she just rolled this.

"Lady Edelgard, this. Lady Edelgard that. Hubert, when will you learn at times your concern can be.....what's the word....a bit obnoxious." She said a bit unsure and Hubert's glare went cold.

"My, how kind of you. I am only worried for Lady Edelgard's safety." He said and Lestia sighs.

"You remind me a bit of Gina...." she muttered softly.

"Do not speak her name." His voice went cold immediately and Lestia looked at him confused.

"........ah...." her eyes saddened as she turned back, "I understand. She said and continued on.

"It looked like you were looking at it in pity. I don't need it." Hubert growled lovely as they continued.

"No. It's not pity." Lestia spoke as he back was still turned to him, "Its empathy. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. But blaming yourself will help no one. Believe me, I suspect Gina's and Chris death was a murder. I want to find the ones responsible." She said and stopped in front of a door.

"My Princess. I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth. You have always been the reckless type." He said and turned to him, pissed.

"And easy to agitate." He chuckled.

"Look I don't know what your problem is with me and I get you've changed a lot since Gina's death!!" She yelled at him and he frowned.

"My problem you say?" He began as he stood a few inches from her, looking down, "I have many problems against you princess. For one, you do not address Lady Edelgard with the respect she deserves. If I had to say, Claude is most trustable than you. You are just the little brat that grew up privileged and spoiled. Blinded by pride of what goes on in the real world." He smirked and Lestia just huffed.

"I may be what you call a spoiled brat unlike you, who follows my sister like a lap dog, I am more than happy to accept my faults." She hissed at him.

"You think yourself below Edelgard. You see your life as disposable and obey her every word without question. What if she goes down a road of bloodshed? What if she starts making choices that are not good at all? Would you not question her? Correct her? Tell him your thoughts?" Lestia hissed at him, his eye cold.

He had this conversation before.

"_Anything is better than being a noble like you. Every time you open your mouth it's "Lady Edelgard this" or "Lady Edelgard that." Do you ever think for yourself? You follow her around like a pet. You spend all of your time fretting over her, and yet you never truly express an opinion of your own. Before you reprimand me, take a moment to consider your own failings._" Ferdinand's words suddenly rang in his as Lestia continued to speak.

"I for one am more than happy with Sadi calls me out. I appreciate her honestly. Her kindness her. Her seniority. She had helped me become a better person and learn more of what is around me. I am not as closed minded as you think...._Hubie_." She called him that damn nickname when they were children.

"The girl is Duscur correct? Hmph. You are above her. Yet you treat her like an equal. Ha!! Do you not know of the power you have?" He questioned and she just scoffed as she turned back to the door, studying the lock.

"Please, you think I care about being a noble. For fucks sake, I hate this damn Crest system!! You've seen how many people have come victims. I had to hide my Crest my entire life till a few months ago. Many people have suffered and when my brother becomes king, I plan to work besides him and Zander to fix this messed up system. Besides, the Church of Serious had already made themselves the enemy of the Alliance, Empire and Kingdom. I will not forgive those who harm my family. That includes you, Edelgard and Gina." She said and he froze other words.

He stared at her from behind as she picked the lock of the door. Something usually thrives on knowing how to do it. He was surprised by her words. Perhaps he can bet her to join their cause.

"Got it!!" Lestia grinned as she opened the door the two quickly jumped to the side just in case arrows came at them.

Thankfully, none did.

"We should report this. Arisa is going to have field day." She snickered and noticed Hubert was silent.

"What?" She turned to him, "Don't tell me you are still mad that you aren't in the group? If you have problems, like Arisa said, you go talk to her." She said and he spoke.

"And that I will do." He said and warped away.

"Oh, come on!! You dare ditch me?!"

**\- Later at Night - **

"What did Crescent mean that you shared my pain?"

Late at night it was, and they were in Arisa's magic lab. With windows and curtains closed for the night, Chris decided it was time to tell her how all this was affecting both.

"Before you slap me," he said the two sat on the sofas across from each other, "when you went on a magic shift last night, I used a spell that allowed me to take on the burden of half your pain. The minute Crescent forced a cut connection, I knocked out. I got a huge yelling from Emily." Chris explains as she really did look ready to slap him.

"Why would you do that?!!? Christian, I said millions of times in this life and our previous life to not be reckless!!" Arisa said angrily to him.

"Okay hold!!! _Who_ do you think I got that recklessness from?! You!!! Anyhow, back to the original topic, I think there may be more to the Crest of Flames and how it's connected to the dreams we are having." He said and Arisa groans at the memory of those dreams.

She let go of a sigh as she quickly placed a barrier around in the room, and turned to him, Sothis manifested herself.

"What are you going to do?" Sothis asked as Arisa took out a needle, turned to her.

"We're getting to the bottom of this." Arisa said and turned to her brother, "In the book that you had Yuri let me borrow, there was a spell that was deemed forbidden by Rhea. The spell is called...._.Roots_. By pricking the fingers of two individuals and connecting them, you both can dive deep into each other's souls and search their minds. Basically, we become a human library. In this case....we're going to dive together and hopefully find those dreams. One problem." Arisa and Chris sighs.

"I know. It's an Agarthan spell and will take a really big toll on us if we don't concentrate enough." He muttered and the two turned to Sothis, who turned to her adult form, arms crossed.

"So, let me guess, you need me to maintain a stable connection between the two of you? It will be easier since the two of you possess my Crest but unlike Nemesis....ripped my heart out and drank my blood through murder...." she said that part darkly as she turned to Chris, "You drank our blood natural. Yes, you may have been in a crazy state, but you now gained our Crest. Sigh....I wonder what happened to the other me who you wield. For now, will you go through with this spell?" She asked.

"I am." Chris said and the two females nodded.

"Very well. Arisa, you may begin." Sothis said and Arisa nodded as she handed him a small vial.

"What's this?" Confused by the vial she gave him.

"Well, to start a spell you need permission from both parties. And that would be by drinking about a small tablespoon of each other's blood......" she muttered and he made a look of disgust, "Hey, I don't like it either but we got no choice if we want to solve this before the Rite of Rising at the end of this month." She sighs and he groans.

"Fine!" He said and took his dagger, making a small cut on the palm of his hand.

Arisa used some magic to make the blood turn into a sphere, the amount she needed, and quickly healed the cut. The two nodded and drank each other's blood, and thankfully Arisa had water for them ready because they quickly gulped down a glass. They sat across from each, pricking the tips of each other's fingers, and intertwined their hands.

"Hey." Chris spoke as he knew she was shaking, "We'll pull through this. I won't let anyone hurt you." He smiled softly to her and she nodded.

"Begin." Sothis raised her arms, the magic circle of the crest of flames appeared underneath them.

Their eyes closed as they held their hands together tightly, the droplets of blood turned to vines that wrapped around their hands, to show the activation of the spell. Arisa's and Christian's heads slumped as they still helded hands. Sothis was silent as she watched and hoped everything would be alright.

_But they weren't alright. One thing the book did not mention about the spell Roots, is who it's creator was. Who was the one that created this spell. And the main problem is, that once the spell is activated...the one who created it is alerted. Its creator designed it that way, to destroy traitors. And who is this person? _

**\- Unknown Location - **

_Still like a stone. _

_Not a single movement._

_Watch out. _

** _Don't disturb her._ **

_If you do, you'll be met with fangs beyond the gates of the damned. _

Alone. At the center of a humongous room. Walls filled with creatures in cages. Children, humans, all kinds of creatures of the world. At the center of the room of cages, stood a single figure. Still, so still, you almost think they are a statue if you did not have a closer look. A soft and petite face, almost like a doll. Eyes closed as she stood still at the center. She wore the dress of a gremory, long, long air that spread out completely onto the bloody floor. Her hands were together in a prayer position, her head slightly slumped. She did not have a care in the world. All those in the cages were being drained of blood, the crimson liquid spilling onto the stone floor, where her sickly blue colored hair was stained with it. For she did not care. She was absorbing this blood to restore her body. She twitched suddenly as her eyes just opened just barely an inch.

"Someone......" her voice was soft and doll-like her appearance, she spoke barely just above a whisper, "is using my spell....it has been......40 years since someone has used it......" she muttered as she didn't move at all, only her lips.

"Shall I pay them a visit....?" She whispered, her face void of emotions as she raised her head, just a tad bit.

The opening center of the ceiling allowed the moonlight to come in, revealing more of her appearance. Under the darkness she looked like a normal teenage girl but once the moonlight showed on her, it revealed the giant four horns she had on her head. Two pointed up and two pointed down. The girl closed her eyes once more. Her blue hair flowed as it absorbed the blood like if it was water. A very small smile was on her face as she spoke.

"A visit I shall do.......Ahh....so long since I have actually felt excited." She said yet her voice and face held no emotion at all.

The floor underneath her began to glow red, and the screams of all those in cages increased. The scene was horrific as all in the cages began to melt, till only bones were left. Their blood poured down the walls as her hair absorbed it. Her eyes closed once again.

** _A visit she shall do. _ **

**[———-]**

"This is so weird." Chris muttered as he and his sister now stood in what seemed to be a huge room of floating glass shards.

They gently landed on a glass floor, looking around, other than the floating pieces of glass, the entire place was a huge library. If Arisa had to describe it, it would almost be compared to the biggest library in the world, which was in China by the way. Chris saw what seemed golden like chains all over the shelves and turned to his sister, a look that knew what he was going to ask.

"I placed a barrier on myself to keep people out if anyone tried to invade my mind. I placed it on you also just in case because you have way more knowledge on the lore of this world than I do." Arisa said and he nodded.

"Understandable." He replied as they let go of their hands and looked around, "We should spit up. Our minds together like this are enormous. Also, I hope Sothis is alright." He muttered.

"I know she is okay but even I worry. Like you said, let's split up. Thankful the barrier only allows you and me to access each other's memories." She answered as he went straight to one bookshelf and pulled out a book.

"Oh? So, you like writing R-18 fanfics?" Chris smirked her way, enjoying how red her face turned, "By the way, I gave your secret stash of doujin to Theresa to make sure mom never found them. You're welcome." He smiles and barely dodged her kick.

"Just shut up and look for the dream!!! Not my personal life!" Arisa growled and stormed off to the opposite direction.

Chris chuckled as he looked around and noticed a familiar scarlet dress from the corner of his eyes.

"So, care for the electorate?" Heather appeared in her full human appearance as she looked around amazed by the amount of knowledge there was.

"Not the best place but....." he smiled sadly as he took out another book, but this one was his own memory.

He opened it and inside were images of his 10 siblings and himself. All were in the garden of the palace, sitting out in the shade. A light green blanket underneath where they sat. A basket filled with food a maid had packed for them. Their mother and father, laughing and smiling as they watched their kids play. Heather held their youngest brother, Henry, who was just two weeks old during that time. He himself was blowing bubbles using a bit of magic he had learned. Edelgard cheered him on as he was using his magic. Their other siblings had goofy faces as they are happily. He looked at each of his siblings one by one, a sad smile gracing his lips as he closed the book and put it back.

"Let's keep looking."

**[————-]**

Arisa walked silently through the huge hallways of books, each one containing a memory of hers or her brothers. She looked around, unaware that one hallway she passed, a figure was watching her silently. Arisa walked to one bookshelf, reaching out her hand, going through the barrier that is placed. With the book she pulled out, she let out a long sigh as she saw the name on the cover of it.

"I never thought I would pull this memory out." She said a bit bitterly at the cover.

**My First Magic Shift. **

She opened it, her eyes narrowed as she was reading it. It happened during her travels with her father, it was also the first day her crest activated in front of everyone. Her father was shocked when he witnessed it. Of course, she has seen her father's crest activate. From her memory, Arisa recalled that after Rhea saved Jeralt by doing a blood transfusion, he gained a Major Crest of Serios. She remembers when she first witnessed it activate. She was 4 years old. Her first trip. He activated right after she had stabbed that bandit. Arisa let go of another sigh as she went back to reading her memory.

"_It was a type of pain I never knew. Far different from what I experienced in my dad’s in the hospital. When my crest activated in front of everyone, I knew dad was worried. He wanted to protect me. He made everyone swear to secrecy when they witnessed it. 2 days passed and suddenly in the middle of me hunting, a sudden burst of magic took over my body and I screamed. I screamed so loud that birds and animals flew away. My father and the others, all ran looking for me. I was shaking, groveling in pain on the ground. My eyes were flickering between mint, teal, and brown. I didn't understand. It was horrible. It felt hundreds if not thousands of knives coming at me. The last thing I saw was my father yelling for Florencio and everyone else worried. I never want Dad to witness me in such a state ever again. The magic shift continues one every month for the next 5 years. Since then, I made sure to hide it. I don't want to see my father suffering when he sees me in pain. So, I hid it. And I'll keep doing it._" She muttered out loud as she was reading the entry, unaware that something was slithering her way slowly.

"This entry...it's blurry. I remember I had a dream during this time I was blacked out but I never remembered it. Maybe....." she turned the page to read more but...

Suddenly something wrapped around her neck and out of instinct she shoved the book back to the shelf. She thrashed and tried to remove whatever it was but it's grip only tightened. She gasped as it looked like hair suddenly wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pulling her up into the air, hovering above. The hair then quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Her forest-colored eyes widened as she watched a small woman walking her way and then stopped about 5 feet from her.

"Ah......so you are the one that activated my spell..." the woman spoke softly, her eyes never opening.

He pale skin and tear like markings under eyes, the sickly pale blue purple hair, the dress of a gremory, yet what stood out more were her horns. The girl lifted her head up just a tab bit and spoke.

"You are not Nabatean.....nor Agarthan.....yet you are a human who has Nabatean features....how interesting." The woman softly said, void of emotions.

Arisa's eyes narrowed as her defense system activated, multiple swords flew at the woman yet.....

"Such a weak spell...." the woman only raised her hand to touch one sword, stopping it in midair.

Arisa's eyes widened in horror as all the swords began cracking then shattered in midair. The woman, never opening her eyes, rose towards her, cupping her face with her hands. They felt cold to the touch and Arisa tried to break free, but nothing was working. The woman kept cocking her head left and right a bit, studying her face.

"How interesting......I know this look...Are you....related to Florencio?" The woman said softly, and Arisa only glared.

"Hmmm....." the woman hummed softly as barely an inch opened her eyes and eyes trail down the girl's neck then to her chest.

Arisa flinched when her right hand opened the collar of her dress, exposing the sling of her neck. The zipper being brought down more to her chest. She felt her face turning redder by the second then....the woman trailed her tongue from her chest up to her neck. Arisa was very scared right now and the woman spoke.

"Yes.....this is the taste....of the Fell Star...." the woman whispered as her eyes slowly opened completely.

Neon yellow eyes investigated forest ones, void of emotions as the woman's hands wrapped around Arisa's waist. She lightly sucked on her neck till a purple bruise was left. She licked her lips, satisfied.

"I remember Sothis......" the woman said softly as she rested her chin on Arisa's chest, "Slender....beautiful porcelain skin....mint colored eyes that were like sea foam. Medium dark green colored hair that reminded me of the forest. Lips plump and pink..." she muttered, "You.....are like her.....**_I want you_**.....I wasn't able to make Sothis mine.....So....**_I'll have you_**....so long...It's been so long...I'll doll you up.....apply some make up...make you still like a statue....display you with my collection.....so many......rarity so, so rare you are....the perfect doll for my shelf......skin so smooth.....I taste something of your....that isn't from this world....yes....Now I understand...you are foreign....someplace....even farther where Sothis came from...." the woman muttered, her hands trailing Arisa's curves.

Arisa was terrified and screamed, even if it was muffled but....

** _Click...._ **

"Hmmmm?" The woman hummed as she moved her head from Arisa's chest, "She passed out. Hmm...well..now I ca------!!!" A flash of gold was the last thing she saw before she was thrown away brutally, the crash shook the entire place.

Chris quickly slammed the book he was reading closed and ran towards the place along with Heather.

"ARISA!!" He yelled as he ran down the hallways, looking all directions till he found the place.

The smoke was coming from the other side of the hallway, he shivered as he heard a whimper but quickly ran to where he saw his sister falling from the sky.

"Got you!!" He yelled as he jumped in the air, quickly catching her in his arms.

He landed down, and noticed her clothing was in a bit of shambles. He heard the whimpering again and slowly turned to the crash site, his eyes following a trail of sick colored blue hair that was cut to pieces, all over the place. Heather snarled as her form turned to that of a vestal witch. The flames ignited to destroy who dare hurt her new sister.

"Aaahhh....aaaah...." a voiceless whimper was heard as the smoke cleared.

"Aaahahhhh....aaahhh...." the woman's hands were shaking, her long hair was cut in a sloppy mess, leaving it barely ear length, a bloody mess when Chris noticed where the woman's eyes needed to be, were nothing but bloody eye sockets as she looked at their direction, no emotion on her face whatsoever.

"Those bones.....I know those bones...The wings of Sothis's...._Sirius Wings_...

Aaahh......my eyes....my eyes.....It took me 60 years to find the perfect eyes....

I harvested those from a man of beauty....from the Vestra House.....my hair.....nearly 1000 years of letting it grow.....absorbing blood of all kinds....aaahhhh.........collected from the rarest of all....the hair of women from the Nabataea and Laguz clan...Aaahhhhhhh........Ahhhh.....such beauty....I must have you....I must have you.....Aaahhh....." the woman cried out softly as Chris shivered, quickly hugging his sister tightly.

Yet, his eyes widened as his sister suddenly began moving. He quickly placed her on her knees yet....

"Arisa.....?" Both he and Heather's eyes went wide as long wings extended from her back yet there were no feathers or scales, just bones only.

She quickly looked on her back and saw the magic circle of the Crest of Flames, the bones coming from inside the circle.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!" The woman cried out with no emotion, "Such...beauty....I can't have you today.....But...._I'll make you mine_....Aaahhh...Ahhh....I do not know your name but I will learn it...Aahhhh......My name is **_Pittacus_**.....**_The Doll Collector_**....I'll have you...I'll have you...." she muttered, the blue hair glowing again, suddenly turning to a huge waved of black blood, as she roared her siren song at them.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH~" Pittacus sung like haunted song.

Chris and Heather quickly hugged Arisa and each other to protect themselves. The bones' wings curled around all three, as if Sothis was there protecting them.

"Llllaaaaaaaaaaaa~" she sung loudly yet.....Pittacus felt anger for the first time in 78 years, when she recognized the figure of human that suddenly appeared in front of her new dolls.

Bloody eye sockets grew wide as her voice suddenly turned to one of pure rage as she roared furiously to the figure.

"**FLLLLOOORRREEEENNCCCIIOOOO!!!**" She screamed as the man only had a void face as he removed his glasses.

"Never come here again...._Mother_...no..._Pittacus_." A magic circle with the Crest of Serios grew larger by the minute, protecting the entire place and forcefully kicking out Pittacus.

"Gasp....Aaahhhh.....Sothis...Sothis...Florencio.....Aaahhh.....**_My love_**...Aaahhh!!" Pittacus wept black blood, gone in a shower of black dust, the entire place purified, the defense mental system fixed again, but to a far more advanced level, to keep people like Pittacus out.

The purple haired man let go of a sigh as he turned to face the children. The brown-haired girl he had never seen before but Christian....looked at him in fear and rage, the boy holding his sister tightly. Florencio looked up to see the bone like Wings pointing at him, to kill. Yet he only stood still, not running. The bones seem to creek, almost hissing at him, but they retract back into the magic circle on his niece's back, disappearing.

"Uncle.....?" Relief filled him when he saw his niece wake up, and looked at him puzzled, "How are you...here?" She muttered and he quickly looked away.

"First....um....fix your dress..." Florencio said flustered and Arisa quickly pulled her cloak over herself.

She was still shaken and disturbed by how that woman touched her.

"Damn...she left a hickey on you." Heather said and Arisa quickly covered her neck.

"Unfortunately,...." he knelt down to them, "once Pittacus leaves her mark, it means she has made you her target." He muttered as he rolled up his sleeve and showed them his mark on his wrist.

"Why did you call that woman Mother?!?! You work for those snakes, don't you?!" Chris snarled at and Arisa glared at her brother.

"Used to!!! When he met Jeralt, he quit!!! Ugh...Uncle I'm sorry but I think you're going to have to tell your life story again. But....you never mentioned that....woman we just fought....." she replies back.

"I swear to give you all an explanation but for right now, we need you all three to return back to the real world. And don't worry," he saw Arisa was going to ask a question, "I fully upgraded both of your mental barriers. No one, unless you let them, will get in. Go." He smiled sadly at them.

"Uncle....thank you. Please be safe." Arisa said and everyone disappeared from the place.

**\- Reality -**

"GASP!!"

"Are you both okay?!" Sothis yelled as the two siblings were suddenly breathing and gasping for air.

Arisa was quickly touching her neck and chest to make sure her dress was still properly on. She ran to her mirror, opening the neck collar and whimpered loudly once she saw the hickey had turned to a purple spider lily.

"Sothis, do you know anyone by the name of Pittacus?!?" Arisa blurted out as she whipped around towards.

"I don't know why but you are saying that name brings shivers to my spine." Sothis hugs herself and shivered, "But the name does bring a feeling of familiarity....disgust and...frustration. Something happened during the dive, did it not? Come now both of you!! Tell me!!" She ordered and Arisa shivers.

"S-Some unknown woman appeared......A-And touched me....and...and....left...this....m-mark. I know it wasn't physical, but the mental damage is still real....I...I..." Chris stood up and quickly hugged her.

"It's alright. I promise. If that woman even comes, I swear I will kill her." Chris swore to her.

Arisa shivered in his arms as Sothis floated towards them, worried.

"Just....what happened....?" Sothis muttered and Chris let go of a sigh.

"I don't know....Florencio will answer our questions soon."

**[------]**

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh~ "

Still as a statue she originally should yet she began roaring in anger furiously as she threw her head back. Her eyes were slashed and only blood eye sockets remained, her blue hair was cut but she quickly began to absorb the blood in the floor. Her hair regrowing as her eyes. The horns that pointed up glowed purple and the ones that pointed down glowed pink. Her screaming suddenly stopped to a sudden halt, as the smallest of smiles came to her face. Yet her voice held no emotion.

"Ahhhh....so rare...so rare......dolls...they go well with my dolls.....aaahhhhh......a human far rare...no...two humans far rarer than the fell star....I must.....I must....I must have them...." Pittacus muttered as she began to take small steps towards a specific door.

She opens it, her workshop filled with materials to make dolls and puppets. Shelves filled with molds, bones, clay, porcelain. Glass materials and many more. Puppets and dolls hanged on the walls. The pale woman walked towards a coffin, opening it. A man with pale skin yet wore no clothing. For he was nothing but a realistic wooden puppet. Originally.....

"Ah...the time has come....my puppet made of the corpse of one of Serios's generals. You'll do nicely alongside Anacharsis for the end of this month." She muttered as she picked up a small little shell with red paint in it.

Picking up a brush, she dipped it into the paint, then using it, applied a light blush on the lips.

** _"You are done. Now....time to help Chilon bring the Sword of the Creator." _ **

**Chapter 45: Goddess's Song: Part 2: Preparations**

**[------]**

** _This chapter I wanted to explore more support conversations as well introducing and foreshadowing new allies and enemies. Especially for the DLC which is coming soon. And I am for sure having Jeralt involved. I love the DLC but I do wish they had added Jeralt to the story to learn a lot more about him. So, look forward to angst soon. _ **

** _Iso is an Agarthan. He remains neutral and will not ally himself with anyone. Do look forward to his role in the DLC and time skip phase._ **

** _59 and 60: I have plans for them when Remire Village comes. Their names won't always remain numbers. _ **

** _Florencio and Pittacus. I'm going to dive in deeper into Agarthan enemies as well as Florencio's and Sandy's bloody past. Look forward to that in the next chapter. _ **

** _Finally, Lejare. He is a son of bitch. Cold and rude, hates humans but puts up with them. Originally, everyone thought he was dead because after the huge massive fight between him, Rhea, Macuil, Cichol, and Indech during the final fight of the war of Heroes, he disappeared completely without a trail. No one could find him. He has been traveling around the world, trying to locate the rest of Sothis remains as well as hoping to find any of their brothers and sisters that did survive but no luck. And yes, for years he was trying to force his way into the Zanado library but no luck because Sothis gave complete authority of it to Emily/Noa. So, that went down badly. Look forward to that flashback. _ **

** **

** _Now, information on Pittacus. The leaders of Shambhala are: _ **

** **

** _Thales (Class: Agastya) _ **

** **

** _Solon (Class: Dark Bishop) _ **

** **

** _Cornelia (Class: Gremory) _ **

** **

** _Anacharis (Class: ????) _ **

** **

** _Chilon (Class: ???) _ **

** **

** _Odesse (Class: Warlock) _ **

** **

** _Bias (Class: ????)_ **

** **

** _Myson (Class: Warlock) _ **

** **

** _Periandar (Class: ????)_ **

** **

** _Pittacus: (Class: Mechanist/Puppeteer)_ **

** **

**_Pittacus was one of the Agarthan leaders in the past who like all the Agarthans, lived peacefully for a time with Nabateans. But she fell in "_love_" with Sothis, because she witnessed when the goddess first arrived in Fodlan. She already had a liking for dolls and collecting things. Years go by and her "_love_" for Sothis becomes twisted. Wanting to doll her up, make a part of her collection. If we were to rank the current leaders based on magic, Pittacus would be in third place. Her obsession with collecting dolls and rare things, she would make her own puppets and dolls for combat. During the Massacre of Zanado, she collected the hair of female Nabateans and their blood. The blood she harvested she would absorb to repair her body. She would use it for her sick hobby of making puppets and dolls. As well as incorporating it into her own hair. Her body is like that also, of a doll. She became obsessed also with her appearance and would collect and harvest body parts for herself. Using what she found beautiful for herself. Her original appearance, she does not remember it. But she believes it was hideous. _**

** **

** _The reason why Florencio called her mother. As well as an explanation of the spell Roots. I will reveal that in the next chapter and yes. That one will be the official battle._ **

** **

** _If you guys want to know what Arisa looks like, I redrew her completely and finally happy she is complete. (_ ** ** _https://twitter./com/Sakura108645/status/1253581246145298432?s=20)_ **


	49. Chapter 46: Goddess's Song: Part 3: Awakening

** _̶̧̧͖̳̦̖̤̝͖͎̙̭̱͐̌́͆̽̌͜_ ** ** _Justice! Let the scales deal harsh equality._ **

** _ Hanged man! Endure his foolish crucibles._ **

** _ Death! Let love burn to its silent end. _ **

** _Temperance! Reign over havoc, weal, and woe._ **

** _ Demons! Fear the vortex swallowing all. _ **

** _The tower! Tear it down with the wicked ones. _ **

** **

** _[--------]_ **

** **

** _-Flashback Garland Moon - _ **

_"Sit your ass down right there!! You got some explaining to do!!" _

** **

** _Anger. _ **

** **

** _Rage._ **

** **

** _A bit of betrayal._ **

** **

_That was what Emily felt when she learned Chris has the Crest of Flames. Not to also mention that she found out he was a survivor of those horrific experiments. And the fact that Arisa never once mentioned that he and Gina survived....what else doesn't she know?! Her and Chris were currently in her room and made him sit at her table. She wanted to bring Arisa in also but given how the girl just learned she will be suffering magic shifts for the rest of her life, yeah, she would be upset also. _

_"Look Emily, I know you're pissed but at least listen to why I have the Crest of Flames." Chris said as he sat down and her across from him._

_"10 minutes!!! Start!!" Emily snarls as she grabbed her stress ball and was squishing it in her hands while he spoke._

_"Gina and I were on our way with Edelgard and Hubert, returning back to the Empire. On our way there....we were suddenly ambushed. I did everything in power to protect Gina, Edelgard and Hubert. But we were overwhelmed. The mages of those snakes separated us. Hubert and Edelgard, back to Enbarr. Gina to the basement of Vestra House. Her fucken father sold her to the snakes in exchange they gave her a Crest. Duke Aegir and the other 6 Lords have always hated me because I have different values and have proposed many new ideas that they absolutely hated. You know what I mean." He huffed and Emily nodded._

_"I was taken to the underground basement beneath the Mansion of Aegir. I made a deal with Solon, that in exchange I survive the Crest implantation, and take the throne, no harm shall befall Gina, Edelgard or Hubert." He muttered and Emily looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Your plan was to free Edelgard from the burden of the throne. So, she and the others may live in peace. You were planning to start a silent war against Those Who Slither in the Dark as well as....WHAT THE FUCK??!! YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO AN ENTIRE POLITICAL REFORM EVEN IF RHEA CAME AFTER YOUR HEAD!!" Emily screamed and boy Chris was glad he casted a barrier around the room._

_"Yeah. I have and still do, have Duchess Marry, Count Urus and Duke Chevalier on my side. I contacted them 2 years ago. So, I also have my spies. But back to the main topic, my original plan was to publicly expose everything that the 7 lords did along with the existence of Those Who Slither in the Dark. But the war between those snakes and we would be hidden. But now that plan has gone to flames since the Lords declared I died along with Gina. The Fire of House Aegir was my doing. The Crest of Flames went out of control and I transformed into a beast. Ferdinand would have been dead along with his father if Arisa had not showed up and saved them. I wish she would have saved Ferdie only though." He grumbled, "Anyhow, I was planning to speak with Ferdinand once I had returned to Enbarr. I plan and still am, making him an alley. Hubert, unfortunately wouldn't work because he's too loyal to my sister. But.....like I said. I have spies, ones you nor anyone know of. Not even my sister Edelgard. I still plan to avenge my siblings. And hoping to find a way to turn Heather back to a human." He said and she spoke._

_"You still haven't explained why you have the Crest of Flames." She bluntly said and he groans._

_"Bloody hell. Basically, after Arisa faced me head on in my beast form and destroyed the Crest stone in me, she warped us to Nuvelle territory. I was back to a human but still in a very feral state. I....I attacked her and drank her blood. Destroying the minor Crest of Serios that was implanted into me, fully making me now bare the Crest of Flames. As for Gina, the Crest of Lamine and Fraldarius was put in her. The Fraldarius one was weakened enough that we were able to successfully overwrite it, making her have officially the Crest of Lamine by giving her that blood." He explained and Emily stood up, taking multiple deep breaths._

_"Okay......First Zander....then you...now Gina??!! Argh!!! She gave my blood and her's to you three!!! But..sigh....." she began to settle down, "You three are worthy of it. I trust her judgement." She turned back to him," Now I understand why she said you were both brother sister in the past and why you were so protective of her back then. You two **WERE** brother and sister in a different life. Fate has decided to bring you two back together. Now both of you are related again because her blood now flows through your veins. This technically now means that you, her, Heather, and Edelgard, are siblings now in a way??? Just to let you know, the youngest of your siblings is alive (_Chris: Now hold the fuck up??!! Henry is alive?!_). With that over, I will tell you now who I truly am." Emily said._

_She hated explaining again for the 100th time who she truly was and what Sirius was. Like Arisa, he knew pretty much a good amount of information which she was craving because he may have more knowledge in politics than he lets on. Which by the way, he does. He has a minor in Politics in his old world. Anyhow, gaining another ally, perfect. And more spies, perfect. Now, if only she could-----_

_"Emily, there's something I need you to do." It was a rarity for Chris to ask favors, "Solon, is here in the Monastery. He is pretending to be Tomas. I need you....to get me the best Agarthium metal you can get your hands on. I'm making a weapon." He said and Emily smiled._

_"Of course. I have my own spies as well." She giggled evilly._

_"One more thing, do you know a man by the name of Chilon?" Chris suddenly became very terrified by how furious Emily suddenly became when he spoke that name._

_"Chilon the Agarthan Black Smith. He who forged my mother, brothers and sisters to weapons......I do.....he is the one that killed my husband." She snarled and Chris backed away as thorn-like wings grew on her back._

_"The only reason I have not gone mad is because I sealed my dragon form in a dragon stone. Sothis created them out of emergency since our hearts are Crest stones." Her wings began to disappear, "You know Solon and Myson. Then that means the other leaders are alive. I have scored to settle with Anacharsis but I will put that to the side for now. We'll aid you and support you and Arisa. You kids are already creating your own allies. Or should I say army?" She chuckled as she was now back to normal. _

_"Speaking of allies," he said, and she raised an eyebrow at him, "I need a battalion. Ones I can trust. Lestia has her own assassin one. Zander a griffon rider one. Arisa has Morfis Dark Fliers. Amir has her brigand ones from Duscur and Alexandra has Lancers from Hyras. So that leaves me." He muttered and Emily chuckled._

_"How do you feel about the Sreng War Monks Corps? Their leader is a friend of mine." _

**\- Current Time: Blue Sea Moon: July 25th - **

"You bloody son of bitch!!! Helio, who would have thought you to be the leader?!!"

Sylvain and many others just stared with wide eyes as they watched the dark skin men of Sreng dressed as war monks, their leader, a man around 26 years of age, shook hands with Christian. The two men had smirks on their faces as they let go. On the day before the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, all students were gathered in the courtyard to discuss the final touches to the plans. As well as certain students have their battalions ready. This was when the battalion Emily hired for Chris came and boy was the prince happy it was a group they knew.

"I never would have thought I would see you again, ga!! Ought to throw you at the ocean after all these years!! It's been 2 years, ga!! Not so skinny now, ne?" Helio laughed proudly while he looked over to the kids.

Helio and his men were war monks from Sreng that also worked for Sirius. 2 years ago, there was a very dangerous mission near the borders of Sreng and Gautier territory. Chris and Arisa along with Rin and Ra were traveling in that area and when the twins recognized the man, they immediately went to aid them. They were fighting off a herd of demonic beasts. With those monsters defeated, the group earned Helios's and his men's respect.

"Aye, if ain't cha little missy!!! You've grown to fine beauty!!" Helio chuckled as Arisa walked up.

"Good to see you too. Hope you aren't causing Ra and Rin trouble." Arisa said and Helio scoffed.

"Aye, those suckers’ siblings of mine finally grew spines, ga!!! And I am finally an uncle. At least on Ra's side." Helio snorted as he looked at the three houses once more, "Whole lot of children, damn!! You got ya hands full. Hmm....yup.." he shook his head, "Figured child of Gautier was here. I never miss the orange hair of flames, ga. Pha!! Ya shoulda seen Margrave Gautier back then!! Son of bitch he is but damn, I admire the way he wielded that Lance of Ruin!!" He chuckled.

"I'm assuming you hold a grudge?" Christian said.

"Pah!!! Why would I hold a grudge? Hell, the Faerghus Lord may have invaded us back then, but I know not all the people of Fodlan are bad. Besides, I met you and your sister. You kids may be young but cha wise beyond yer years, ga!! Anyhow," he extended his hand to Chris again, "good to see you again lad!! As the Sreng War Monks Battalion, you have my word that we will fight by your side!" He smirked and the shocks hands, grinning.

"By the way," Arisa spoke, "have you...gotten your hands on a few gems for me? Remember, we made a deal." She smiled coyly and Helios chuckled.

"Lass, I keep my end of deals always. I got cha opals you wanted as well as the jade." He said as one his men walked up and handed her a backpack size bag.

"Thank you~" Arisa sang as she warped the bag away, "And I got you what you wanted. We secured a trading route with my father's company and Anna is very happy with the deals she has made." She smiled.

"You wanted to do a jewel trade you could have just told me!!" Hilda yelled out.

"Next time Hilda dear!!" Arisa sang back and Claude snickered at the pout the pink haired girl did.

"By the way," Helio said, "I know Christian here is married but....when you get a man? Or woman? Or both." He said and Arisa began sputtering in Spanish.

Suddenly the topic became very interesting for many people.

"Oh come lass!!! I remember when we drank to our heart's content at the border and you began drunk singing love songs!!! Hell, Rin and many of the females were all asking who hurt you. Damn, the songs of heartbreak you sang." He laughed and Arisa just covered her face, groaning loudly.

"Look, the topic of marriage is a taboo subject for her. How many times have I said not to bring it up?" Christian sighs.

"It's alright....Ugh....ha!! Me in a relationship?! Yeah. I don't see that till at least in another 5 years!! I'm in no rush. Besides, I have a beautiful boy I adopted. I'm a professor and book writer. I'm happy with my current life. No need for me to look for love right now. Besides, searching for your love makes you look desperate. Who knows? I probably maybe already told my soul mate to fuck off." Arisa scoffs while Chris just face palms right there.

"I really think this is a topic we discuss....**ADULTS ONLY**!" He said out loud for everyone to hear.

Quite a few students were snickering.

"Pah!!! Fine!!! How about at the tavern after the mission? Your treat Chris?" Helios laughs in Chris groans.

"Fine. Arisa I swear to God if you get drunk and start singing _Plastic Love_ again, I'm throwing ice water over you." Chris groans and Arisa just giggled.

"Hai Hai Oni-san!!" She gave him a smug smirk as the boy cringed at her fake Japanese accent, she would use to tease him.

"Hey hey. Just don't. I know very well you can speak Japanese fluently. Don't use the accent. The cringe is real." He growled lightly and Aris still laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm still teasing you. Anyhow," she turned back to Helio, "I'm glad you and the others came. I'm going to be honest, while the enemy is the Western Church, there is a chance their numbers are large. So, we need to worry about formation. If possible, pincer attack. Tactics versus numbers." Arisa explained as the group began to walk towards the others.

"Do you have a map of the place? I like to see it so we can have an idea of what is happening." Helios said as Arisa nodded.

"Everyone, gather around." Chris says as Arisa took out a small jade shard and threw it in the air.

A map appeared above them, a projection of it. Many starred with wide eyes and amazement, but a few were confused at why the map looked like bricks till the Professor spoke.

"The gray and yellow squares represent the building structures like walls, pillars and such. The red marking with weapons represents enemies. The blue ones with weapons represent us. Enemies main goal," she made a circle motion with her index finger, a circle appeared on the red stair structure, " is there. Serios's tomb....." she muttered almost in a dazed tone.

Dimitri was observant. He grew to observe her a lot during the days she would teach them. His eyesight improved greatly as Alexandra trained him in the lance. His movements became swiffer. His punches are more potent thanks to Chris. Something about the white-haired male always felt familiar when they would spar. _Something_....just something about him felt like they have met before. The same case was Edelgard and Lestia. The three felt like they had met Christian before. Like they knew him all their _life_.

"Now." Arisa's voice made Dimitri focus once more.

"Hey Teach." Claude spoke and pointed to his neck, "What happened to your neck?" He chuckled but that chuckled was wiped off by how the woman quickly touched her neck, fear was in her eyes.

Dimitri was not stupid. He knew when something was wrong by the way her eyes trembled a bit.

"Hey." Mercedes suddenly spoke, "Did....someone.... actually....?" She whispered and Arisa took a shaky deep breath.

"No...it's not like that....." Arisa muttered and gave her an unsure look as the grip covering her neck tightened, "It's just.....seems I'm going to have to watch my back....I......never mind." She sighs and Chris gave her a worried.

"Sweety," Manuela walked up to her, "let's talk about later with some tea alright?" She gave her a reassuring smile and Arisa nodded, appreciating the older woman's kindness.

"Back to the original topic on the map." Chris spoke quickly, "So what do you think, Helios?" He said.

Dimitri felt anger as he looked over to Arisa.

"Who dare they lay their filthy hands on her.....?" He internally snarled at the thought of some disgusting bastard trying to lay their hands on her.

How he wished to go find the son of bitch and kill him. He hissed quietly as he felt he may have another episode, his head pounding a bit as the dark voices of his mother and father whispered in his head.

"_Fool. Kill if you must. A beast you are. Destroy those that harm. Bring us the heads of those that took our lives._" Lamberts voice hissed in his mind.

"Dimitri?" He opened his eyes to see his sister look at him worried and he gave her a closed eye smile to reassure her.

He looked back to where the map was but froze the minute, he noticed Arisa was staring at him while everyone else was listening to Christian speak. She didn't have her hand on her neck anymore but pulled up the collar higher. She gave him a small smile then turned back to the map. Her expression then turned sour as she and Chris started getting in a heated discussion. It surprised him. Despite how heated the argument was, they never once raised their tone at each other. It was interesting to say the least. Arisa acted the same way when she would teach them or when Hubert would challenge her in her lessons. She kept a neutral and calm tone despite anger being in it, never raising it. The only time she truly did raise her voice was when she was furious. The image of that day four years ago in the cold winter, when she snapped, he had never seen so much rage and despair cross her features. He remembers when he asked Mercedes out of curiosity if he has seen her angry before. The kind woman was hesitant but said yes, and the sight was not pretty. It was clear to many, if not everyone, that Arisa only showed true anger when someone dared to try to bring harm to her family. Chris was the same way. Anger was only shown when those tried to bring harm to his family. Yes, when they first met, he was distant but eventually opened to them. Zander especially. Damn skirt chasers. The memory seems almost far away.

"Look," Alexandra spoke, "while I get you guys aren't agreeing with this set up, take a small break. May we discuss the other set ups for the north, south, east? Since the west is where the goddess tower is, the knights are guarding there." She said and Arisa nodded.

"Very well then. Alright, Group A. Hanneman and Hubert, you're up." Arisa said and suddenly hissed as she felt a sharp pain on her back

"Hey, you okay?" Chris spoke and surprised everyone as she quickly removed her cloak, moving her hair a bit for Chris to see her back.

Ingrid shot one look at Sylvain to keep him from whistling at the sight of Professor's back.

"I don't see anything." Chris muttered as he placed his hand on it, using a bit of a heal spell, "That should help." He said as she put her coat back on.

"Back to the subject," Hubert spoke about bitterly, "we will be guarding the main entrance. The gates. We'll be spread out for this part. Dorothea and Dominic have their battalions ready." Hubert explained and Arisa nodded in approval.

"Emily along with her medical team will be ready at all times." Hanneman said and the others nodded.

"Manuela and Lorenz." Chris said and the map changed to the East Wing.

"Very well then, we decided to keep a close formation since the area of the East wing is near forest territory. Forest and Annette will be using light magic to keep the area illuminated. There are dangers of assassins and archers. Should we encounter an ambush, or a frontal assault, Dedue, Petra and Selkie will deal damage. Marianne is stationed behind me and will be guarded with the help of Felix and Caspar." Lorenz explains and Arisa nodded.

"U-Umm....." Marianne spoke softly as she walked up to Arisa, "I-I have a suggestion." She meekly said and Arisa nodded, giving her a warm smile.

"I...umm....a couple of the animals that live in the Monastery......I can...speak with them. They....can help us pass messages and alerts. Is that alright?" Marianne said and Sadi quickly spoke.

"We can talk to animals also!!! Can we help?" Sadi yelled out and Marianne blushed a bit.

"If that's the case," Amir spoke, "Then I have no problem lending Puka to you Marie. He is an excellent messenger and can get to places very quickly." She smiled and the said fox suddenly began laughing, scaring a few people.

"Damn mut!!! I swear you're going to us all heart attacks!!" Dominic huffed.

"Feh, I will lend to Hubert's group and Blanca, " the white wolf sat next to Hessian, "I'm putting you with Alex and Amir. Is that alright?" She asked.

"(_Very well then._)" Blanca barked and turned to her beloved Hessian, the two nuzzling each other.

"Awwww!!! How cute!!" Annette squealed.

"So, does that mean we're going to see wolf pups soon?" Linhardt commented and the two wolves froze.

"Linhardt!!!" Caspar said and Dimitri just covered his face, hiding his blush.

"(_Oi boy!!!! I'm still young!!! Not ready to be a father yet!!_)" Hessian barked at him and Marianne, Sadi and Amir chuckled.

"Back to the original subject before it strays." Chris quickly said, "Alex, Amir, and Sylvain?" He said.

Sylvain let go of a sigh and spoke.

"The area we are in is mostly where wagons come in as well as the knights. The road is a bit rocky but there is an advantage for both us and the enemy. Noire and Dwyer will support us from the nearby trees. Linhardt and Sadi will be focused on healing and will be guarded by Hilda and Ferdinand. Volouria and I will be in the front with Alex and Amir." He explained and Arisa nodded.

"Good job everyone." Everyone turned at the sound of footsteps, Emily heading their way, dressed in her uniform but the staff strapped onto her back.

"Why if it isn't Emma!!! Glad to see you're not using that 15-year-old form again!" Helios laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Right, anyhow, we have another member that will be aiding us." Emily smiled as many looked with wide eyes as Crescent was muttering curses, he was wearing his warlock clothing.

"Who's the pretty boy?" Helios asked.

"Pfft." Arisa quickly covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Friend of mine from Morfis. Also, Rhea and Seteth have been trying to convince him to join the church but he refuses." Emily giggled and Crescent groans.

"Over my dead body I will work with those two!" Crescent growled and many of the students were surprised by this and had many questions.

"Hubert, I want you to see if you can find any information on this man." Edelgard mentally said and Hubert nodded.

"A secret meeting Professor?" Footsteps headed their way and Arisa knew who it was.

A smirk came on her face as the dark purple haired woman walked up to them with a hand on her waist, as well as a boy she had yet to speak with properly, Cyril.

"Glad to see you Shamir." The two females shook hands and she turned to the other three, "I have yet to meet you three properly. Arisa had spoken a lot about you guys. I am Shamir." Shamir introduced herself and the three nodded.

"Shamir is one of the Knights of Serios. And that little go-getter is---" Claude didn't get to finish.

"I work for Lady Rhea!! And I'm Shamir's apprentice! Oh, the names Cyril." Cyril smiled and Arisa chuckled.

"So, you're the boy Sandy had been training with the wyverns!! I do apologize if she has been hard on you. She is kind but strict." Arisa gave him a small bow and Cyril chuckled a bit nervous.

"Yeah....Umm....Sandy and Shamir are both amazing teachers. They have recommended me to go to your classes but I'm not a student." Cyril said.

"Nah, don’t worry about it." Shamir said, "She doesn't mind if you go either. Feel free to go to her Archer seminar." Shamir said and Cyril looked at her a bit surprised.

"You work for Rhea?" Alexandra spoke and the boy froze when his eyes landed on her.

"You....you....have feathers....." he pointed to her forehead and the girl tilted her head confused.

"Yeah, so what?" Alexandra said and Claude quickly spoke.

"Don’t worry about it." Claude said and the boy knew what legend of Almyra crossed Cyril's mind.

"Anyhow, yes I help Lady Rhea with all kinds of stuff. I got to protect Lady Rhea, so that's why I've gotta learn all I can from Shamir and Sandy." Cyril nodded.

"Cyril adores Rhea. That aside, if you need anything, ask. Also, send Feh if you need to. I got my own hawk ready just in case." She smirked and extended her right arm that had armor.

"(_WHISTLE_)" She whistled loudly, and the loud cry of a flying bird was heard.

Beautiful wings of gray flapped as razor sharp talons landed on her arm, black eyes blinked as many had their mouths opened wide.

"He's beautiful!!" Arisa said as Chris whistles and his own eagle came flying in.

"A literal Black Eagle!!" Ferdinand yelled out as Kuro landed on Chris' left arm.

"Ha!!! Who would have thought I would meet a fellow bird tamer.” Shamir smirked, "This falcon of mine is a Dadga Falcon. Trained him to hunt but also for messages. His name is Lan. So, what's your eagles name?" She asked.

"His name is Kuro. Brought him from Brigid. As a chick. Raised him since then." Chris said proudly and Shamir just stared.

"Now I understand why you and Arisa are siblings." She sighs and continues, "Anyhow, like I said, if you need anything, ask. Got to go now, good luck to all of you." Shamir smiled and left.

**[------]**

"I've said this before and I will say it again, as your therapist, I will listen. Now, what happened? Take your time." Manuela said as she poured Arisa a cup of tea as well as herself.

The younger woman let go of a sigh the two were in the infirmary and honestly, she needed to talk. At least Manuela will help...hopefully.

"Last night, Chris and I went to investigate something regarding our past." She began and Manuela looked at her worried, "We temporarily split up and.....I was attacked...." Arisa sighs as she touches her neck, "It was out of nowhere. I sense nothing of their presence. The person that attacked me was a woman....and.....I did not like the way she touched me...." she shivered at the memory.

"Thankfully it wasn't extreme but she licked my neck and touched my waist......She calls herself ....Pittacus.....The Doll Collector..." Arisa finished and Manuela eyes were wide.

"D-Did you just....say Pittacus....The Doll Collector....?" Manuela stuttered out.

"Wait....do you know her...?" Arisa said and Manuela shook her head.

"Okay, by the sound of it, you don’t know. It's an urban legend that has lived in Enbarr for 200 years. It's told especially to young men and women of the nobility."

She sighs as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Around 200 years ago......." Manuela began.

** _Oh, did you hear?! _ **

** **

** _Hide your sons and daughters!! _ **

** **

** _The lady of Horns has come!! _ **

** **

** _She seeks the fairest of hair_ **

** **

** _The smoothest of skin_ **

** **

** _The most beautiful eyes_ **

** **

** _And the rarest blood_ **

** **

** _Careful, careful._ **

** **

** _Do not wander the streets past the witching hour._ **

** **

** _The lady of horns will touch and examine you._ **

** **

** _If she sees you are beautiful, she will take you away. _ **

** **

** _You will never be seen again. _ **

** **

** _Beware of the giggle of the girl who prays at night holding her doll. _ **

** **

** _She collects and collects, for she sees all as dolls. _ **

** **

** _Beware of Pittacus, the Doll Collector _ **

** **

Arisa had to keep herself from nearly spitting out her tea listening to that story as she put down her cup.

"I can tell you never heard of this. Oh, come on Arisa!! You have lived in Fodlan your entire life and never heard of this?! Sigh...." Manuela pinched the bridge of her nose and continued, "Anyhow, the origin of the story began in Imperial Year 979 when the corpses of both nobles of men and women were found in the alley ways of Enbarr. Females either had their hair cut off, eyes gouged out, and such. Males, same case. The worse extreme case was a couple that their skin was peeled off completely." She grimaced as she put her cup down.

"Are there any records on anyone that survived? Or managed to get away from her?" Arisa asked and Manuela thought for a moment.

"Actually.....there are two cases...." Arisa scooted a bit closer, "The first one was a female from the Taguel clan. She was a mercenary traveling. I know those of the clans keep to themselves and such but this case rattled many. The woman barely managed to escape but her brown hair was cut off. She said that....some strange woman came up to her, saying her hair was beautiful and she would make a fine doll. And....she would sing." Manuela shivered.

"The poor taguel was traumatized and was helped to return back to her village safely. Now the second case...was a male. A noble of House Vestras." She said and Arisa was not liking this, "This case took place 60 years ago. The man had his eyes ripped out. He heard singing and a female voice saying he had fine eyes. Barely managed to get away. Sigh....

You speaking of your experience...it sounded far too familiar. If you encounter that woman again, run." Manuela said.

"Yeah....Florencio heavily wounded her." Arisa muttered and Manuela leaned forward, "Florencio ended up saving both me and Chris, heavily wounding that woman. He would have finished her off, but she used a warping spell to get away." Arisa sighs.

"Damm!" Manuela cursed, "But I'm glad Florencio saved you two. And, thank you for telling me this. Nothing that was said here will leave this room." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Manuela. I really appreciate it."

"Good. Now onto the topic of your love life."

"Drop it."

**[--------]**

"Tomas."

Solon looked up from his desk and smiled when his eyes met those of a worried blue. Her feathers twitched a bit as she spoke.

"Are there any books on legends of Almyra?" She asked and a puzzle look came on his face.

"That is a rare question I am rarely asked. Legends that are not of Fodlan. Is there any specific one you are looking for?" He replied and she nodded.

"Hmmmm....are there any stories on Sirens? And I do not mean like the one’s sailors speak of. Is there a book about different kinds of sirens?" She asked and Tomas smiled.

"Why of course! It is in the section of myths. You should find it there. Is that all?" He asked.

"Actually......." Her eyes gazed at him and he froze.

A smile that he was familiar with from many years ago rose on her lips as her canines show, her eyes squinted just a bit. Her eyes held a gleam of danger as she spoke.

"Is there a book on the ancient magic of the era of the gods? I heard stories of the False God and ancient magic. I have been quite interested on the subject. I believe the term Agratha was used. Not completely sure but I would love to learn more of such. As well as Lost Song." She grinned.

Solon should not know and should not feel fear, yet with this girl, he was.

"Ah!! Sadly, those are in Abyss. But I do have one book on the magic of the lost age you seek." He smiled as he took a book from under his desk and handed it to her.

It was black covered book with hieroglyphics she had never seen but she could read them thanks to Cirina.

"Thank you, Tomas. Have a good day." She smiled and turned to leave.

Once gone, Solon let out a shaky breath. It felt like she was testing him, and it was unsettling.

**[----]**

"Did you see his face?!! Priceless!! Ha!! The old goon didn't see it coming. But back to the subject." Cirina giggled excitedly as Alexandra climbed up a tree near the forest to relax a bit, "This is Agarthan magic and like Seteth says, forbidden. Spells and such are all here, but I do warn you, if you let darkness consume you, you'll be a goner." Cirina said as Alexandra nodded.

"Honestly, I'm not going to be giving the book back." Alexandra said as she took out her relic tome and placed the black book on it.

The Crest stone on it glowed as did the black book, it turned to dust, getting absorbed by the tome.

"Hphm. That damn Anacharsis, so she use my mother's ability to absorb data. Tch, if I had my own body, I would kill the bitch. But it's never easy...Anacharsis is famous for having multiple identities." Cirina grumbled as she saw down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Alexandra asked and Cirina rubbed her temples.

"Aye.....I may not have all my memories but....I remember....I dealt a fatal blow to that woman.....I don't remember exactly what I did." Cirina sighs.

"No shit." Alexandra grumbled.

"Now there is your former self _Theresa_." Cirina giggled and Alexandra glared.

"I told you not to call me that." She growled.

"Seriously? You're denying your past self that saved you from Cornelia? Wow. Just wow. And I thought I was bitch." Cirina grumbled while Alex just sighs.

"Anyhow, we got company." Cirina said and Alexandra looked down.

Linhardt yawns as he makes his way and smiles as he looks up the tree, waving a bit.

"Good afternoon Alexandra. I see you are doing well. Taking a nap I suppose?" He said and she shook her head as she jumped down.

"Not really. Just reading a book I got. So, need something?" She was direct to him.

"Ah!! Straight to the point. You remind me a bit of the Professor. Anyhow, would it be alright if I could investigate your Crest? As far as we know, you used to be a noble from the Kingdom. And, you wield a relic. One that is said to have been passed down only through the Aubin bloodline. So, in conclusion, you are a former noble of House Aubin, correct?" He smiled and Alexandra crossed her arms, a bit defensive.

"No offense......what...Crest do you bear....? I.....um....don't feel very..." she muttered.

"Minor Crest of Cethleann. How interesting. A Crest that makes you uncomfortable." He looked her up and down for a bit.

"Look...Linhardt....I....am a former noble of House Aubin. To be more precise....I am the Heir to House Aubin. But....I perfect this life. Please do not tell the others my identity." Alexandra said as she looked down to the ground.

"It is alright. I am not that kind of person. But.....it seems my Crest is having an effect on you. You look pale. Are you alright?" Linhardt said and she nodded.

"I...am...it's just....my crest makes me become alert or hostile towards those with a specific Crest. I don't mind sharing this information because I think it will keep you aware. Aware that you need to keep your distance for your safety. As well as...sigh....my crest....also creates a split personality." She muttered as she closed her eyes, remembering how Cirina nearly killed him, Claude, and Ingrid.

The guilt was deeply embedded into her. She had to erase their memories. She didn't want anyone to know that...monstrous side of hers as well as Cirina's existence.

"Fascinating." Did he really just pull out a journal and begin taking notes, "A Crest that turns their bear hostile towards others with a specific Crest and creates a split personality. Very interesting." He wrote and smiled softly to her.

"I apologize if I am making you feel uncomfortable. But...I think with this information, we can possibly find a way to help you." He said and her head went up to him with wide eyes, his feathers twitching rapidly.

"I must admit, you look cute with those feathers. I'm assuming another feature that is unique to your crest." Linhardt chuckled and Alexandra coughed.

"I'm still here. Go get a room." Cirina grumbled as she disappeared in a shower of blue dust.

"Cough!!" Alexandra coughed, "Thank you for the compliments. But umm..also, thank you for being considerate and not pressuring me to speak. I appreciate it." She smiled warmly to him and Linhardt froze.

"Oh course!! And no need to thank me. But....if you do....hmmm..." he thought for a moment.

Unfortunately, none of them noticed a certain brown-haired diva spotted them and was hiding behind one of the pillars, watching with a gleam in her green eyes.

"Would you perhaps, like to study with me at times? The library has an area where food is allowed. Maybe we can study magic together?" He suggested and she smiled warmly.

"I am happy to!" She grinned at him and the boy felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hmm.....strange." Alexandra thought, "I don't feel....tense around him like I do with Claude and Sylvain. Strange." She thought.

"I appreciate it." He smiled and the two-left chatting towards the library.

**[-----]**

"Everyone, I got something juicy~"

Dorothea sang as she walked to the table where Mercedes, Hilda, and Lestia sat. A seat away was Claude with Sylvain, Felix also. Dominic just shrugged as he continued to eat with Caspar.

"Spill." Hilda grins.

"I think I just witnessed Linhardt ask Alexandra to date!!" She said happily and Claude and Sylvain looked like they saw a ghost as both turned towards the females.

"Ehhhh?" Lestia said, "My bets were on Ashe. But never mind, he and Petra have been hanging out together and same with Alex." She took a bite of her food.

"Oh, my~" Mercedes giggled, "Speaking of such, Dorothea, you seem to have your eyes on a certain one eye man." She giggled and Dorothea chuckled.

"I wouldn't go after him." Hilda said as she propped her elbow on the table, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, "I heard he's married." She said.

"That I can confirm." Claude spoke, making the females turn to him, "On the day the Professor saved us, that's how we met Christian. I'll be honest, the Professor never once mentioned she had a brother back then. And I technically was trained by her." Claude said as he took a sip of his drink.

"She mentioned she had a younger brother several times but....never once she mentioned she had an older brother." Lestia said and Felix grunted.

"I don't see why you all are interested in the professor's personal life. So what if she had a brother or not? She does not talk about her personal life. Deal with it." Felix grunted and many just stared at him.

"What?" He says and takes a bite of his food.

"Someone smitten?" Lestia smirked and Felix just began groaning.

"No. Nothing like that. None of you noticed did you....?" He muttered and many looked at him confused.

"I do." Sadi's voice suddenly rang as she sat down next to Sylvain.

"Notice what?" The others said and Sadi and Felix shared one look, a stare down for a few moments and nodded to each other.

"What did you two just do?" Sylvain said.

"Nothing." Sadi smiled at him.

"Say Sadi, want to go to the marketplace later? Since the Professor is letting us relax before tomorrow?" He gave her a wink.

"Sure. We need to get some groceries anyway. By the way, would you like me to cook you a meal next time? I remember how much you like it when I make you meat pie. It has been awhile since I cooked you one. Would you like it?" Sadi smiled warmly and everyone was just staring at Sylvain like he grew a second head.

"Cough!!! Sadi, you weren't supposed to say that....out loud." Sylvain coughed and she looked at him confused.

"Why? I like cooking for you and the others. Reminds me of Duscur. Like Mercie told my brother, "_Duscur may be gone, but you're still here_." As long as I'm here, my homeland lives on." She giggled happily.

Lestia chuckled at their interaction and eyes wandering to the serving area.

"Hey. Look." Lestia tapped at Hilda and the two females grinned seeing Chris come in with a young woman that Claude instantly recognized.

"Hey, that's her!! His wife!!" Claude pointed and to the couple.

Lestia looked like she was seeing a ghost. Mercedes noticed how pale the girl had become as her eyes looked at the couple.

"_Gina_.....that can't be her...." Lestia's hand shook a bit as the couple made their way to the table where the Professor, Manuela, Hanneman and Emily sat at. Arisa had stood up and hugged the woman, happy to see her.

"I decided to do a quick drop by. Florencio wanted to let you know that he will be coming sometime next month along with the kids. Anyhow, it was nice meeting you all. Take care." And the woman waved, leaving out the door, warping away.

"It's not Gina...It's not Gina...breath.." Lestia mentally told herself as she took deep breaths.

She just hopes everything will be alright tomorrow.

**\- Late at Night - **

It's been awhile since she has spoken to Beleth and she believed it was time the two had a proper talk. Unfortunately, Tomas had closed the library tonight so here she was, near the green house, walking towards Beleth's room. As she made her way there, she bumped into someone. The person nearly fell but she caught them on time by the waist.

"Ah!! Sorry!! Are you alright?" Arisa said as she helped them stand up straight.

"Affirmative. Thank you." She heard a Male voice and looked down.

The boy had light peach skin, with combed down short gray colored hair, wore the clothing of a dark mage but color white, like Tomas. Unfortunately, she could not see his face since he wore a fox mask that did not cover the part of his mouth.

"Oh, are you new here?" Arisa blinked as she assumes the 15-year-old boy is.

"Correct. Pleasure to meet you Miss Arisa." He gave her a polite bow, "Name is 59." The boy said and she blinked.

"Your name is a number?" She asked and he titled his head, a bit confused.

"Is that a problem?" 59 asked and she shook her head.

"No no. I was just thrown off a bit. Anyhow, are you lost?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Negative. I am heading to my room near Sir Tomas. I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Arisa." The boy named 59 said and gave her a polite bow before he left.

Arisa was worried at why his name was a number. For right now, she shrugged off the strange feeling she had as she made her way to Beleth's room. A soft knock she did since she could see some light from the door crack.

"One moment." She heard the male voice say and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Ah!! Professor, I am glad to see you." Beleth smiled warmly as he opened the door and let her in.

Inside the room was simple. A clean bed with dark green sheets and a cream-colored blanket with pillows. The walls held very little things. A map on the right one, a few weapons hanging on the second. She blinked as noticed the armor of knight but looks like it was custom made, just for Beleth. His desk was a simple one made of red wood with two shelves on both sides. Near the window, there were a candle as well as some art supplies and a violin.

"Please have a seat." Beleth said as the two walked over to a squared table he had set up with tea and some snacks.

The chairs were comfy, and she was happy to see he wasn't into fancy things. But then again, this male Byleth. He isn't some character in a game anymore. He is a real person. At some point in her life, Arisa had stopped comparing certain events to the games. Major changes have happened; the fact she has experienced them, made her have a strange feeling of unease.

"Mint Blend. Nice." She smiled as Beleth gave her a shy smile.

"I am glad it is to your liking." he said as he took a sip of his tea, "Mint has always been my favorite blend. My mother and Seteth aren't fans of it." He chuckled.

Arisa smiled softly as she took a sip then spoke.

"I'm glad we finally get to talk." She muttered and he nodded.

"So am I....." he muttered as he placed his cup down slowly.

"His tone. Be on guard." Sothis spoke and Arisa was silent as the man looked to her with the same voidless expression she makes when she is upset.

"5 years you hid your identity. All my life I believed you had died after Sitri did. I searched for Jeralt for years. Then you suddenly come back to your birthplace, and my mother focuses all her attention on you. She treats you like something special." Beleth said slowly and she spoke.

"You think I am enjoying this game of favoritism? I am not. I am very unsettled with the way your mother looks at me. She wants something from me, and I know she would be willing to hurt me or others to get it. Rhea is becoming unhinged." Arisa answered smoothly.

"I am no fool. I see the way she looks at you and it is disturbing. Be honest, you find the way she looks at you repulsive?" Beleth grumbled.

"I do." Arisa closed her eyes as she sighs, "And look....I get you're jealous." And Beleth winced because Amir called him out on it, "But at the same time I can't get away even if I wanted to. I can guarantee that if I tried to leave Fodlan, she would hunt me down. Beleth, I don't want to be put at a higher pedestal._ I just want to be **me**._ I hope this clears up any misunderstandings." She said as she opened her eyes again and he nodded.

"It's understandable. And I apologize if I came off hostile. Speaking to you now face to face... .I understand that you truly do not like this treatment of favoritism. If you tried to bring it up to her....or even me....I know she will become defensive." Beleth sighs as he saw her pick up a grape, plopping the sweet fruit in her mouth, she nodded at his words.

"Thank you." She replies, "But, how about we talk about something else?" She smiles, "Since technically we are cousins, we haven't had a lot of time to actually get to know each other. So, I'll start off. Any hobbies?" She smiles.

"A few. Personally, other than weapon maintenance, I like helping people as well as making tea." He smiles.

Their talk was simple and sweet. Like normal friends talking to each other. A talk like this, was something she missed.

"By the way," he said, "My mother has assigned me to your group." And he started laughing when Arisa spit out her tea.

"Excuse me what?!?! Till now you tell me!!?" Arisa screeched as she was recovering.

"Forgive me, I am quite enjoying your reaction right now." He smirked with a bit of a sadistic look on his eyes.

"You sadist." Arisa coughed as she now recovered, "The fact your mother told me nothing about this, I'm pissed." She grumbled and he chuckled.

"**_You get used to it._**" He gave her the blank look with a tired smile, and both groan out loud.

"Well one thing we both definitely have in common." Arisa sighs.

"Our parents keep too many things hidden from us." Beleth grumbled back and both could not help but chuckle at this.

"It's getting late. You should head back to your room. Would you like me to walk you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's alright. And thank you Beleth. See you tomorrow." Arisa waved as she left out the door, closing gently.

Beleth smiled warmly as he looked over to the painting of him, his mother and Sitri.

He smiled sadly as memories poured in.

"She really does remind me of your aunty."

**[-----]**

It's been awhile since she walked to her room and she was not surprised to run into someone but the main person she was surprised to run into was Dorothea herself. A rarity to see the girl walking around at night.

"Ah, Professor!! Seems I've been caught. But then again, you’ve caught me talking to different guys as of lately." Dorothea smiled as the two were now walking down the student dorms together.

"I understand it was none of my business so that is why I chose not to say anything, even if I wanted to." Arisa said as she waved her hand a bit and Dorothea smiled.

"Ah yes!! You look like you had something to say, Professor. But you chose to hold it back. But now that we are alone...." they stopped near Arisa's bedroom door, "How about you speak out now?" She smiles.

"Well....alright. Be warned I am brutally honest at times." Arisa looked back to the girl.

Dorothea internally shivered as the Professor’s eyes looked at her. She was terrified of those eyes that looked like they could see right through her soul. She was also terrified of Chris, Amir’s, and Alexandra. All four of them had those eyes.

"Truthfully, I am worried about you. Yes, I understand that you worry about your age and that beauty will go but I see it as more than something else._ Cynical depression_." Arisa said and Dorothea blinked multiple times.

"Pardon?" Dorothea narrowed her eyes.

"Dorothea, I warned you that I am brutally honest, and I am saying not just as your Professor, but because I care about you. You heard the saying of "_You can't find love unless you love yourself?_" Well, in a way, that is the case. I know you do not like yourself." Arisa took a step forward, "Constant worry of appearance is due to years of surviving hardships. _Feelings of sadness, tearfulness, emptiness or hopelessness._" She took another step.

"_Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop shattering my mask._" Dorothea mentally screamed as the Professor was now a few inches from her face.

"The role of the diva can only last for so long my dear student. I know what it is like to wear it. Age you fear but what about the knowledge that comes with it? Wisdom comes with years. If you cannot learn to see that there is more to you than beauty and age, you will blind yourself of what is in front of you." Arisa gave her a sad smile and Dorothea chuckled a bit bitterly.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. My acclaim as a diva will not last forever, after all. I must look to the future. As a fellow female, I am surprised you may not feel so rushed about these things, but I know my beauty will eventually fade." She said and Arisa smiled.

"And?" Arisa said.

"Excuse me?" Dorothea gawks.

"Like I said when I first came to this place. _Perfection does not exist_. Beauty is something that we create. Beauty is how we see something. I worry not of my age nor things like beauty. But that is me. Everyone has their own thoughts and opinions on that subject." Arisa replied.

"I figured. You look like the type that does not care. Anyway, I'm not just playing games with these boys. This is for my future. You have no right to object. I very much want to find a good partner here at the academy. Someone who will take care of me for the rest of my life." Dorothea answered back.

"Right but....Is that truly what you want? Someone to take care of you? Do you not wish to stand on your own two feet?" Arisa smiled sadly.

"Finding someone to take care of me? Of course, it is! Who could ask for anything more? Anyway, I value your opinion, Professor, but I won't have you interfering with my plans. Unless you'd like to take care of me into my old age? That'd be something, eh? How about it, Professor?" Dorothea winked at her and Arisa chuckled.

"Sure. After all, someone has to keep an eye on you. Can't have me sweet student go crazy?" Arisa teased dramatically and put her hand over her heart.

" I wasn't – You aren't being serious, are you? I was just teasing. Or did you really just consider spending your whole life with me? The thought hadn't crossed my mind before but come to think of it...that might sound pretty nice. You've gotten awfully quiet... You might even be blushing a bit. Have I embarrassed you? If so, I'm very, very sorry. I should be going anyway. I'll see you later... Professor." Dorothea smiled as she waved goodbye and left.

The diva could feel Arisa's eyes still on her as she made a turn to her room. Dorothea felt exposed. The Professor literally tore apart her mask easily. She could see right through her. She called her out and picked her one by one. She closed the door to her room, walking to the mirror, staring at it. Arisa's words were harsh, cutting through emotions like a knife but they were also the truth that Dorothea did not wish to acknowledge. Never had the Diva felt so exposed. There was one other person that she had a similar conversation with two days ago with Christian.

_"You say that....but....that isn't what you really want." _

_"Do you not wish to stand on your own two feet?" _

The words of the two siblings cut through her emotions like butter, a harsh truth and lessons that needed to be said.

"Eh?" Dorothea felt something hot run down her cheeks, and gently touched it.

A light shine on her fingers, she realized they were tears. Her mind then began to travel back to when she first met them. Karma would be the Ward she would use. Karma coming back at her for those years ago she called Christian a monster despite him saving her.

_"Haha....Professor....your words are true...." _

**[-------]**

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Okay, not the best way she wanted to return to her room. Especially finding a certain prince in her room. And no not Dimitri, thank the lord. No, a certain Almyran prince.

"What? Not going to greet your little deer?" Claude smirked as she let go of a sigh, closing the door to her room.

She quickly turned on the light to make sure no one got some strange misunderstanding.

"I'm serious. Why are you in my room?" Arisa smiled and Claude gave her a small smile.

"Teach, are you alright? With how you reacted when I asked about that marking on your neck...." he said, and Arisa twitched.

"Dimitri was here too but I kicked him out." Claude lied and knew he forcefully made the prince hide in the Professor's closest.

Arisa knew the barrier would have kicked them out if they had any malicious or were scheming something the barrier, she had in her room wouldn't have let them come in at all. As a matter of fact, it would have warped them back to their rooms. The Faerghus prince was silent as Arisa let go of a sigh, touching her neck.

"I already spoke with Manuela about it. Please do not try and pry that information out of me." She replied as she placed her hand on her neck.

"Teach, I'm not that type of person." Claude said.

"So, he says." Sothis muttered, "But he speaks the truth. He is afraid. Not of you but of those around. He is afraid that you will hate him." The goddess hums and Arisa sighs as she raises her hand, patting his head.

Claude blushed a bit but she spoke.

"I know you are not that type of person. _And neither are you the type to jump to conclusions._" She replies as Claude makes a quick glance to the closest, "Anyhow, head back to your roo----wait, what do you mean Dimitri was in here also??!! What the hell were you guys looking through my room?" The fact that she never raised her voice was a miracle but there was still frustration in it.

"What? Little Prince was worried for you. Come on, it's obvious he likes you. The pinning is terrible to watch. Plus, there are a few more pinning after you." Claude snickers as the woman just groans, unaware that said prince was in her closet, listening to all this.

"Look, Claude, I get you're getting me back for nearly saying Alexandra was your first kiss." Oh, so now Dimitri had information against him, good.

"Whoa whoa!! No need to bring that up!!" Claude said quickly and she just sighs.

"What I'm saying is that I know many have a crush on me. It's not the first time it has happened, and it won't be the last." Arisa sighs and he frowns.

"So, you are aware then...." he muttered, and Arisa spoke.

"I am....well aware of what others feel towards me. And I wish to remain professional. Like I said, I love each and every single one of you equally. Nothing more, nothing less." Arisa replied as he took a step closer.

"Teach, every time you speak, it sounds like you're giving your final speech. I'm not an idiot. I saw what happened 4 years ago. The day you left with Amir, I was in the stables." He said and saw her freeze.

Dimitri was silent as he continued to watch as he took another step.

"You....you......" she stuttered as her hands balled into fist, gritting her teeth.

"Arisa......are....you dying....?" Claude muttered and her head shot up, her eyes wide.

"No....that can't be true..." Dimitri thought and his hope shattered upon her next words.

"7-8 months......." She muttered as she looked to Alliance heir, "I have left." She smiled sadly and the two looked at her shocked.

"Teach we c----!!" She raised her hand and smiled sadly.

"This conversation........" He felt her magic spike, "_Never happened._"

_"NO!!"_

The prince shot out of the closet, lunging at her, pinning her down to the floor. Her eyes wide as air was knocked out from her lungs.

"Get off!!" Arisa yelled and Claude let go of a deep breath.

"Dimtri....I think you would be better to talk to her. I think I only.... brought a taboo subject. Teach....I’m sorry....I really..." Claude quickly jumped out the window.

"Get off....." this time her voice sounded like a snarl and he looked back to her, eye blue eyes looking at her own.

"No. Why did you hide this? How many know? Just how much are you hiding?" Dimitri said and she just stared at him.

"Sothis." Arisa thought and the goddess shook her head in disapproval at what the woman was about to do.

"You're going to regret this." Sothis muttered.

"_I know._" Arisa thought and closed her eyes.

"Go back 10 minutes."

Time pulse activated; the world around swirled. She saw Dimitri's eyes go wide and the world changed again. 10 minutes back, and she was standing outside her door once more. The conversation with Dorothea was fresh, and the woman just stared at her door, then turned, heading to her brother's room. It was a five-minute walk to the second floor, the room near the stairs, knocking on the door. The door opened and Chris blinked multiple times, seeing her.

"Arisa...? What are you doing here?" He asked and he let her in.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Her eyes were down casted, she was shivering.

Not out of fear, out of sadness, out of guilt. He stared at her for a few seconds and nodded.

"10 minutes......something happened?" He asked and Arisa was just silent as she went behind the wooden changing wall, to change to her nightgown.

"Yeah.....and I don't want to talk about it..." she muttered and he let go of a sigh.

"Alright then." He muttered and she walked out and flopped on his bed.

"Hey!!! Right side is mine!" He grumbled and she began snickering.

"Okay, looks like you're feeling a bit better." He said and she sighed once more.

"Dimitri and Claude are in my room." She said.

"**_Say no more._**" He grabbed his bat and left to kick them out.

Sothis snickered then spoke.

"I'm going to go watch. Goodnight." Sothis smiled as she put Arisa to sleep.

With that done, she quickly went to see the scene and sure enough, the two princes bolted past her as if they were getting chased by the devil, each one slamming the doors to their rooms shut. Both had the looks of pure terror when they passed her. Sothis could not help but burst out laughing as she watched Chris heading back up the stairs, shaking his head.

"Damn kids. I tell Arisa to head back but I'm pretty sure you knocked her out already." He sighs and blinked multiple times as he saw the door to Edelgard's room open.

The girl came out, looking shaken. He knew and decided to see if she was alright.

"It's late isn't it?" He spoke softly and Edelgard nearly screeched.

She turned around scowls the minute she knew who it was.

"Oh, it's you." She said bitterly and he chuckled.

"No need to be so cold. I was out patrolling. Caught Dimitri and Claude trying to break into my sister's room." Yup, he's throwing them under the bus on purpose.

"What?! Claude I can see but Dimitri? I don't believe it." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Believe what you want. Anyhow, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hard candy, handing it to her.

Edelgard froze when she recognized the wrapped candy. They were her favorite....

"Cherry hard candies...." she muttered as he placed it in the palm of her hand.

"Hey. Glad you like. These are homemade. I like baking when I have free time as well as making sweets like this." He smiled but noticed her frowning.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked and he blinked.

"Is it wrong to be worried about my student?" He replied back and she blinked, "Come on. Let's take a walk. I noticed you have been having trouble sleeping. This should help." He smiled warmly and the two walked down the hallway.

**[----] **

Walking through the woods was strange yet somehow relaxing for the imperial princess as they walked through a grassy area. The sky was clear and the star shining down. Edelgard noticed Christian looking at the sky with a distant look in his eye. She always wondered what happened to his other eye. They arrived at a grassy field and he suddenly smiled as he pointed to the sky.

"See that consolation?" He pointed to the sky, "The one that looks like two stick figures?" He said.

"Pfft." She laughed a bit and quickly tried to hide it, "Cough!! Yes, the twin warriors of Fodlan. Legend says that the two warriors once served Emperor Kinison von Hersvelg, the 4th Emperor of the Empire. The two twins fought many great battles and helped the people of Fodlan." She explained and Chris chuckled.

"Yup. But they also go by another name." He said and she smiled sadly as she looked up.

"Gemini correct? The twins Castor and Pollux, also known as Dioscuri from a culture called Greek." She muttered and Chris looked at her.

"Yeah. Glad to know I'm not the only one that knows this." He chuckled.

"My elder brother....." Edelgard began," Loved reading about history and politics. I always found it amazing how he knew such different cultures I never heard of. I remember he would talk about different political systems and ways that could be done to help people. He even would bring the ideas to our father. I loved it when he would talk about the stars and constellations." She smiled as she looked to the sky, bittersweet memories returning.

Chris smiled sadly as he looked back to the sky. Indeed, when he was only "_Chris_" his younger self would always talk about cultures from his old world. He always wondered back then how he had such knowledge, but he didn't care back then. He would talk about Nordic, Aztec, native American, Greek, Spanish, and so much of the cultures in the past. He loved talking about different gods from those cultures and honestly the weird looks he would get; he did not care. He remembers bringing different political views to his father and the adult man was surprised by how knowledgeable his son was. Even if his son did not have a Crest, he believed he would make an amazing advisor and minister to work with his sister. Now, those dreams gone.

"Your brother sounds like an amazing person. Introduce me to him one day." He smiled and she nodded.

"One day..." Edelgard muttered.

Edelgard wished she could hear and speak to her brother. She knows he is alive because he writes to her every month. She wondered why she felt the need to speak of him in front of this man. Christian was a bit like Felix but was kind. His personality was very much like Arisa's but he also had a similar personality like her older brother. Like with the Professor, she felt safe with him.

And not just him. For the first time, she felt safe here in the monastery. She swore herself she would not bring herself to care and trust others but being put in different groups, all house leaders working together these past few months. Their build in trust and bonds growing more by the day. Truthfully, she was terrified. She was making promises that were going to be broken once her plans started to take action.

"_On an ocean of stars, lo an angel they see, untouched by the war, that they waged~_" Edelgard sang softly.

_"Laid low by their scars, A people wounded, but free. Seek what lies beyond, This dark age._" He sang back and the girl looked at him with wide eyes as he chuckled.

"I know that song anywhere in the world. Grew up singing it." He smiled.

Edelgard nodded as she opened the candy, plopping the red jewel in her mouth. _The familiar taste......_

"Don't...cry...don't cry....don't cry..." The princess mentally said to herself because the taste was the same as the ones her brother would make for her and her siblings.

Chris smiled sadly and patted her head.

"It's alright to cry. After, as a friend, I care about you." He smiled warmly at her.

On that night, something within the princess changed. For the first time in many years, Edelgard felt true happiness and a small weight of her shoulders lifted. The goddess watched with a warm smile on her as she turned to her child form, hugging the girl from behind, like she does to many. The princess felt warmth surrounding her, and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy as she let go of a yawn.

"Let’s get you back to your room." Chris chuckled as the girl nodded and suddenly fell asleep, thankfully he quickly caught her.

"Damn you Sothis." He growled at the goddess who just giggled mischievously.

"What? You used to carry her like this when you two were kids. I remember." The goddess snickered as the former prince picked up his sister in his arms.

"Hmmm...Chris...." Edelgard muttered and the goddess smiled.

"Sigh...thank you."

**\- The Next Day - **

"Dimitri......you're too close...."

This was a very awkward moment since Arisa has been caught alone near the stables early in the morning and well.....she encountered Dimitri, who she wanted to avoid for _obvious reasons_. They were behind some crates and worse, the sun was just BARELY peeking. If this was a romantic situation, it would be quite the scandal. Okay, maybe it was?? Yes? No? With both hands onto the wall, caging her in with no escape (_use a fucken warping spell_) azure eyes looked intensely if not also worried at her own forest eyes.

"You used that spell in Zanado, didn't you?" He said a bit slowly and he did not miss the way her eyes ever so slightly widened.

"_Oh my~_" Sothis squealed, "Well dear, I am for sure happy I am watching this." The goddess giggled and Arisa wanted to cuss her out.

"I don't know what you are talking about? What spell?" Arisa gave him a closed eye smile with a flowery aura.

The prince just gave her a blank face. She did not know he had the ability to sense magic and he shouldn’t. Even Sothis was spooked. But the goddess did have an idea why. After all, it was the girl’s fault when she was in a chaotic state, she pushed Dimitri away for his safety, some of her power flowed into him, 4 years ago. It must have triggered something in him.

"Arisa, I am no fool. I remember in Zanado I sensed you used some sort of spell to save Lysithea, Lestia and Ferdinand. Four times. The battle against Lord Lonato....around 4 times you used it....Last night you used it to avoid going to your room. You knew Claude and I were in there." He didn't mention that Christian appeared looking like he was about to murder them alive on the spot.

The two boys fled for their lives after witnessing how terrifying Arisa's brother was.

"Why were you in my room, eh?" Arisa huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them up a bit.

"_Don't you dare look down_." Dimitri scolded himself then spoke, "Claude and I wanted to check on you...regarding the mark on your neck. We are worried." He sighs as he removed his hands.

"Dimitri, I understand you are all worried. I spoke with Manuela and I was fine. I promise." Arisa tried to reassure him.

"Physical yes. Emotionally and mentally, I do not believe so." Dimitri and suddenly noticed her demeanor change.

"I beg your pardon?" Arisa scowls, "I am asking for help with Manuela and Emily. They are both therapists and have been helping me. Christian and even Yuri have been helping me." A frustrated tone she spoke, "The one that really needs help is you!! I said you could come talk to me if anything troubles you and it's clear to me you have been dealing with something else on your own. So do not go saying that to me when you yourself have not allowed others to help!" Arisa raised her voice just a tab bit and Dimitri scowls.

"Just...how close are you...and Yuri? You haven't talked to me and a few others. I understand you are busy but you seem to be spending more time with him. I am grateful he is helping you but....what about the others?" Dimitri frowned.

"Look, I get you are jealous." Arisa sighs.

"_Jealous? Me?_" Dimitri laughed and Arisa gritted her teeth.

"Look." Bitterly she spoke, "Yes, Yuri and I have been speaking and spending a lot of time together but that does not mean I am neglecting my duty as your professor and friend. I care about you all and I have been splitting my time equally with all of you. I am a professor first and then I am _me_." She said clearly and Dimitri scoffed.

"If you say so." He grumbled and froze when she suddenly cupped his cheeks, making him look to her eyes.

"If I say so my ass!!" RIP Arisa's image, time to unleash the Mexicana!!

"YOU CRAZY PRINCELY PUNK?!?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUDGING WHO I HANG OUT WITH??!" Her voice loudly boomed that unfortunately those that nearby could hear her.

"Umm....is that the Professor's voice..." Cyril was a bit scared.

Marianne, Sandy, Claude, Lorenz and Sylvain looked at each other confused. Ingrid just face palms.

"IT IS MY LIFE AND MY CHOICES!! YOU MAY BE JEALOUS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO JUDGING ME!!! YA LITTLE HAVE YET TO MATURE AND UNTIL YOU PROPERLY HANDLE THINGS WITHOUT JUMPING TO **_CONCLUSIONS_ **SO MUCH, THEN WE CAN SPEAK PROPERLY!!! SO, DON'T START ACTING LIKE SOME JEALOUS LOVE STRUCK PUPPY!!" Arisa yelled out.

"Oowwwwwww......I think the Professor just murdered His Highness with her words...." Cyril cringed while Sandy was howling.

Arisa let go of the prince and stormed away before anything happened. She was huffing angrily, and looked like steam was coming off her. It was honestly a hilarious sight as a she stormed down the pathway and Sandy ran after her to hear what went down. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Sylvain quickly ran to the area and well.....

"I.....have never....once in my life......been so.....called out...." Dimitri looked like a stone statue turning to dust.

"Oh, your highness........" Sylvain looked at his friend in pity, "You really...umm...how do I say it...um...Maybe stop being so....okay the pinning is terrible and she just called you out on it completely. Good luck." And that earned him a whack on the head from Ingrid.

Dimitri looked like he got stabbed by multiple arrows.

"Sylvain!!! We should be helping his highness, not making him feel worse!!" Ingrid sighs, "But they're both right. The pinning is terrible to watch." And Dimitri felt betrayed.

"Look at your highness, you should go apologize to her after she has cooled down. Also, might as well get ready. The ceremony is in two hours." Sylvain sighs.

"Good luck!!"

**[----]**

It was obvious to everyone in front that Arisa was pissed or upset. The woman doesn't know it but she has this child-like appearance when she is angry. Looking like a cute little girl. Unfortunately, Jeralt and the others never told her about it because she looked adorable and well, everyone must have their own fun in some way. Also, Jeralt's way of getting his daughter back after all the years of heart attacks she had given him. Lestia slides over to Arisa like someone sliding into her DM's. The princess has a smirk as she makes a mental connection with the professor.

"A little birdie told me what happened. " Lestia snickered as the group was just waiting for Dimitri and Chris to arrive.

The princess heard the Professor grunt and looked her up and down. She was wearing her battle dress and cloak. Of course, only she and Claude noticed that she always carried that one strange sword no one on this entire place has seen her unsheathed at all. Footsteps were heard as they saw Chris and Dimitri arguing over something and the white-haired man looked like he was having a field day. Claude was pretty much sure that Sylvain told him about what happened earlier. But what Chris carried on his back seemed to make everyone, but Arisa raise their eyebrows.

"Hey um....Teach, what's that?" Claude said to Chris, the boy pointing to the said item on his back.

On his back, wrapped in layers of bandages was some type of long weapon. They could tell it was a sword but its shape and such, not at all. Lysithea looked over to the sword on the professor’s waist and thought the same. She also just barely noticed Hessian was sitting next to her.

"What are these two up to?" She thought and Arisa spoke.

"Good, you brought it." Arisa smiled as her brother walked up with Dimitri.

"Yup and I also learned what went down between you two. I found out from Cyril." Chris smirked and Dimitri looked away.

"Just end me...." the prince thought, and the woman just shook her head.

"Look, I'll let you off the hook this time, but my words remain true." Arisa said as Dimitri looked over to her, nervously, "Be more considerate next time alright? You're lucky you're cute." She said and many froze at her words.

"Y-You think....I'm cute?" Dimitri stuttered and tried not to smirk.

Lestia, Claude, and Mercedes had smiles.

"Yeah, so what?" Arisa bluntly replies, "I think everyone is cute. You're like little kids sometimes." She answered and shot down whatever everyone else was thinking.

"Professor Arisa, I feel betrayed!!" Mercedes dramatically placed her hand on her chest and Arisa smirked as the two females walked over to each other.

"Oh Mercie!!! How could I forget?! You here are the true adult with the charm of beauty!! I could never confuse you for a child!! Please forgive me for my mistakes!!" Arisa dramatically pretended to faint, and Mercedes caught her in her arms like some knight.

"Oh Arisa!! I forgive thee!! _To be, or not to be? That is the question? Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer, The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them. To die—to sleep, No more; and by a sleep to say we end._" Mercedes recited a quote from Shakespeare's Hamlet and everyone was looking at the female pair like they were going mad but a few like Yuri and Lysithea were trying really hard not to laugh.

"Ummm....Shakespeare's Hamlet...?" Bernadetta squeaked and it turned to a screech when Mercedes held her hand suddenly with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes!!! Have you read Cecilia Schariac's books about William Shakespeare's plays?!" Mercedes excitedly spoke and a bit of a shine was shown in Bernadetta's eyes.

"Y-Yes....my uncle would bring me books to read from his trips...I love reading Romeo and Juliet especially." Bernadetta smiles softly.

The two fell into talking more on the subject and the students were surprised to see Bernadetta opening.

"_Mercedes and Bernadetta have reached support C._" Arisa smiled softly as she walked back to Dimitri and her brother.

"Anyhow, with all that going on." Dimitri coughed, "The Goddess Rite of Rebirth is here." He said and the three lords walked up, nodding.

"Time to see if our hunch was right." Claude smirked and Lestia grins.

"Leave to us Ari!!! We got this in the bag!" Lestia grinned.

"Careful Lestia. Make sure to stay in position." Edelgard replies.

"Time to get a game on!!" Leonie yelled out and turned as they heard footsteps approaching.

"You all seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin." Seteth arrived with Flayn and Beleth.

The male knight nodded to Arisa, joining the group. Many were confused by this except Seteth.

"While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations lacking in defense. Beleth here has been added to your group as a last-minute thing. We also spoke to the other groups and they are set. Make sure to use the communication tools or spells if anything goes wrong." Seteth explains.

"Rhea does not allow her own son to be part of such an important event....? Could it be....that Beleth is being left in the dark about her actions?" Edelgard thought as she sent a glance to the knight.

"Yes, yes my dear son. Send in children that have barely any combat experience against the puppets of the snakes!! The ones that threatened to assassinate the archbishop. For the love of God!!! Why?!?!" Sothis approached Seteth with arms extended.

She then turned to Christian and Arisa, pointing a finger at the man.

"Have all my children gone mad??!! He is the elder!!! Elder!!! Why hasn't he spoken up or even stand up to confront his siblings!!! Even Lejare has more _balls_ and he run away like a fly at times!!" Sothis screeched while the two siblings shared glances at each other.

The two had to stop themselves from laughing at the Goddess's tone. Unfortunately, through the years, Sothis picked up their cursing habits. Was it considered**_ blasphemy _**when a goddess herself starts cursing profanities? Sothis was sarcastic, blunt, truthful, crass, loving, kind, and serious when she would speak eloquently. Most of the time when a situation was serious. Other than that, the goddess was just a normal girl who loved watching others and wanted to enjoy life like many. She didn't ask to be worshipped.

"May I let you in on something Professor and Christian? " Flayn spoke with a bit of mischief in her eyes, "My brother can be...a bit callous." Cue, Ashe had to stop himself from snickering and unfortunately it wasn't stopped because Beleth mimicked Seteth's stone face just to add some fuel to the fire.

"He told me he was concerned about you both and hinted you would be better patrolling a coffin!!" Flayn said with a grin and Sothis was cackling loudly at how her son gawked at her granddaughter with wide eyes.

"Well," Arisa began, "with the type of security they have here, "Chris spoke, "not even a coffin can be protected." He finished and Sothis screamed.

The goddess falling to her knees, the sound of her banging the floor with her fist as she screamed in a fit of laughter at her granddaughter's words. Many were trying not to laugh. Claude and Lestia were laughing loudly while Bernadetta, Lysithea and Ashe were using each other as support. Raphael was laughing and Leonie was just barely holding her own in because of her puffed cheeks. Edelgard has placed a hand over mouth, using Mercedes for support. The older woman's smile only seemed to grow as Dimitri was snickering. Yuri had a shit eating smirk.

"You should have seen what happened last year." Beleth spoke, "Thief broke into the vault, had to chase that son of bitch down the river. Security here really needs work if even a thief and sheep can sneak in." Beleth grinned and Sothis howled even louder as the laughter of the students grew.

Seteth shook his head and was spinning, realizing the sharp words being traded back and forth between his daughter, nephew and the two siblings.

"Flayn and Beleth!! That was said in jest. And in confidence!! Please remain by my side Flayn and do not cause any more trouble." He said and Flayn pouted angrily at him.

"And you three!!" He directed his glare at the two siblings and knight, "you three would remember that it is your duty to guide the students down the path of righteousness!! Be mindful that you three are to set good examples for them!" He says and Beleth scoffs as he puts his hands behind his neck.

"Whatever you say Uncle." Beleth lazily says while two siblings snickered.

"No promises!!" The two said together and Seteth was fuming while the others were still laughing.

"Hahah! Please excuse us, everyone!! We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded!" Flayn snickered and the two left, walking the opposite direction.

Beleth nodded as Ashe spoke.

"Professors and Beleth its time." Ashe said and Dimitri nodded as he turned to them.

"Alright. Let's stick to the plan Claude came up with and go hide at the secret passageway Lestia and Hubert found. We should be able to watch the entrance of the Holy Mausoleum that way." Dimitri spoke and the three nodded.

"If the enemy moves as predicted, we should be able to cut off their escape path and capture every last one of them." Edelgard smiled.

"Let's go!"

**[------]**

Silent the group was as they waited in the two secret passageways that were found. Half the group was on the right side, and the other group on the left. Seeing the Holy Mausoleum in person, the place was huge. Rows of different artifacts filled the place, tombs of old. She gave Ashe the mission to open the chest. Arisa led the group on the right, which was the twins, Lysithea, Ashe, Raphael and Bernadetta. Chris led the one on the left, which was Claude, Edelgard, Mercedes, Leonie, Yuri and Beleth. Foots were heard and two siblings nodded as they watched mages, matilda, archers, and....

"I knew it...." Arisa muttered as she saw the Death Knight come in on his armored horse.

"Lysithea and Mercedes..." she whispered to the girls, "see that Knight of Death?" The two nodded, "When you both get an opportunity, both of you use Dark Spikes on him. He is coming after me once we get near him." She smiled and the two females looked at each other confused but nodded.

"Why is he coming after you?" Dimitri whispered.

"Because I am his pleasure for fighting....." she hissed back and she missed seeing how wide Dimitri's eyes went.

"Ah, and one more thing..." Arisa turned to them, "If....you see me...suddenly...change to..._something else_, all of you run." She smiled sadly and many were confused but Chris.

The group turned back seeing the enemies scattered, and the Death Knight at the center. Arisa took out the Inexhaustible, handing it to Bernadetta, the weapon humming in the girl's hands. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, and before the girl asked, Arisa placed her index finger on her lips.

"This is a secret between us. Make sure to give it back to me when this is over. Alright Bernie?" She said and Bernadetta rapidly nodded.

She turned back to watch the mages and eyes narrowed at an unknown man watching the mage work on the coffin. The man had dark pale green skin, gray colored hair that was spiky, the clothing of a war master, his eyes were covered with bandages, but she could see scars running down his cheeks. The man carried a Bolt Axe in his left hand.

"How long till the spell on the coffin is undone?" The man spoke to the western church mage.

His voice was deep and rumbled with very little emotion.

"20 minutes Lord Chilon." The mage replies as hieroglyphics floated over the coffin.

The man known as Chilon grunted and looked out. Chris looked over to his sister and the two nodded. It was time.

"HALT!!" Beleth yelled out as the groups ran out to the front of the entrance and suddenly the exits that the enemy had prepared shut closed with electric barriers.

"Boy, I'm glad runes exist in this world." Chris thought as he saw Mercedes was the one that activated it.

"Our guess was spot on. Looks like we got company." Claude winked as he spun his arrow, and everyone got into position.

"Those Central Church dastards have spotted us.....everyone buy me some time while I open the seal on the casket!!" The mage yelled and the enemies nodded.

"The hell? They are going after a casket full of bones?? Yuck!! What are they gonna do? Turn the body to a weapon or something?" Lestia grimaced as she held her axe tightly.

"Achoo!!" Sothis sneezed and sent a glare to the princess.

"Let's finish them before they are done." Edelgard said back.

"Everyone, avoid the creepy knight of black armor." Claude said as the Death Knight locked eyes with Arisa.

"It is you....the woman who broke my mask.....I have been waiting for this moment...." The Death Knight rumbles.

"What the hell did you do to piss him off?!" Chris said back to her.

"I kicked his arse, that's what." Arisa snapped back.

"Charge!!" Lestia roared and the battle began.

The sounds of battle cries, swords, arrows, shields and such filled the place as the battle began. Lestia charged first at an Archer, doing a forward roll to dodge the arrows that came at her, then screamed her war cry as she swung her axe. The sound of it plunging into the neck of the Archer, killing him an instant. A mage was on the verge of coming from behind her and was struck down by Ashe.

The gray-haired boy was firing arrows at a precision speed, shooting two more that ignited with fire. A mage screamed in terror as the arrow that struck him lodge into his shoulder, causing his clothing to ignite. Three mages were on fire, screaming, their companions trying to help them. Chris saw there was anger in Ashe’s eyes as the fight went on. In a way, this was good. Letting him let go of the pent-up anger he has. Beleth had a replica of Sword of Serios and slashed at the swordsman coldly, no emotion in his eyes. Raphael's iron gauntlets tore through the armor of the mages, thought the chest. Leonie rapidly strikes, her lance impaling another mage through the stomach. Mercedes and Lysithea fought off the mages, and Arisa used a time pulse already two times to save them.

"HA!" Chris's brass knuckles slammed the skulls of mage, making it an instant kill, while Claude supported him from behind.

"Ayyeee!!" Bernadetta's screaming was throwing off a lot of enemies, allowing her to unleash multiple attacks with the relic.

Arisa smiled softly and looked over to Dimitri who was using the Brawling and boxing methods he was taught to fight. Edelgard's axe clashed with another, defending Dimitri's back. Her axe ripped through the legs of an axe user, then plunged it down at his skull. They were making their way closer to the Death Knight, but she was keeping her eyes on Chilion. Yuri held his sword like an assassin and jumped in the air, spinning as he cut four mages down.

"Behind!!" Arisa yelled and Yuri screamed as a sword went through his waist.

Time pulse now used three times, the scene repeated once more but this time she casted Ward on him, causing the sword that was going to stab him, to bounce off. The purple haired man quickly spun and slashed at neck of the swordsman. The enemy falling in a bloody pool of blood. Chilon was silent as he simply watched the scene unfold till his interest peaked as he saw the forest haired woman and the Death Knight clash.

"WHAT THE HELL TEACH?!" Claude yelled and Chris turned to see his sister engaging the Death Knight.

Scythe and rapier clashed, creating sparks of red. She spun like a dancer to dodge the blade coming at her.

"Argh!!" She gritted her teeth as the blade managed to get her shoulder, but she managed to plunge her rapier at his thigh.

"You.....I am thrilled!!" The Death Knight cackled as Arisa quickly did a backflip, twisting her body in the air, then threw two daggers at him. The Death Knight deflected them as he spun his scythe. Confusion filled him as she landed a few feet from him, a smirk on her face. Then...

"Oh my, how frightening!! Won't you please go easy on me?"

The man turned around so fast, his eyes widened at the sight of Mercedes, looking at him scared but also determined.

"You!!! Was this....meeting..preordained?" He bellowed.

"_IT WAS!!_" Multiple circles of purple surrounded him, unlike anything he had ever seen, he quickly turned to the owner of the voice.

Lysithea floated in the air as her hands glowed purple with dark magic, unaware that Mercedes was now doing the same thing. The two females gritted their teeth then...

"GATE OF DARK SPIKES (_<strike>Babylon</strike>_)!!" Hundreds of black spikes came from the circles and attacked him.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!" The Death Knights yelled in agony, he had his hand over his stomach, coughing blood.

"The moment you attacked our Professor, you signed your death warrant." Lysithea hissed.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!" The girl screamed as he warped away, dropping a scythe, which Mercedes quickly picked up to use.

"Hahah!! Even the Death Knight has his days." Chilon chuckled as he saw the twins of Faerghus cut down two more soldiers.

"Warp me!!" Chris yelled and Lysithea warped him quickly besides his sister, who was about 10 feet from the casket.

"Glad you made it." He sensed the use of a fourth time pulse to save Raphael from axe.

"Sorry to be late. Ready?" He replied and she nodded.

The two charging at the mage and Chilon. The Agarthan man smirked as he held his bolt axe and walked down the steps.

"You come dare challenge me?!? Chilon the Black Smith of Shambhala??! Come at me if you dare!!" The man boomed.

"Gladly!!" Chris came at him as he sent a quick glance to Arisa, who went at the mage.

Fist collided with fist, at inhumane forces. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen.

"Come on..." Edelgard thought as the mage fired a spell at Arisa, who dodged, then spun.

"Come at me!!" Arisa yelled as she stabbed his chest.

"You're too late!! The seal will be undone any minute now!!" The mage yelled back.

Chris quickly crouched down and did a hook at the man, then a kick at him. Chilon grunted, he had never once encountered such battle combat before and the fact he was getting overwhelmed, was exciting.

"GHHAAA!!" The mage screamed as Arisa plunged her sword at his waist, droplets of blood on her face.

He stepped back, gritting his teeth, then laughing.

"It's no use!! The seal is broken. You---WHAT?!?! THE SWORD IS BROKEN?!?" The mage yelled as he ran to the casket and pulled out the Sword of the Creator.

The top part was broken and only the handle remained. Now seeing it in person, Sothis was screaming in horror. Arisa unsheathed her Rapier of the Creator and charged at them, her war cry ringing out. Chilon froze hearing the sword was broken and stopped, barely having time to see the said sword broken.

"WHO DARE DESTROY MY CREATION??!" He roared as the mage used the sword to defend himself, the sword knocked put his hand by Arisa.

The sword flew in the air and was quickly caught by her.

** _Bubump!!! _ **

She used the two swords to negate the fire spell, then the two began pulsing in her hand.

"Aarrghhhhh.....!!" Power began to flow through her veins as the two swords flared in gold, the two halves glowing in a burning power. Voices, screams, images flowed through Arisa’s eyes. An image of Rhea wailing loudly as she held the sword in her arms, surrounded by the relics. Each relic was once a brother or sister. Flayn’s face enraged as she cut the head off a woman. Seteth crying as he held the body of his wife in his arms. Cirina screaming curses to a man. Nemesis being stabbed to death by Rhea. More and more, the voices grew. The voices she was once hearing, she realized they were prayers to the goddess. Everything around her burned as more voices and images entered her.

"It burns!!" Arisa gritted her teeth as she forcefully crouched midway.

"The two halves have been apart for two long. You must unite them, or it will be two much for you!!" Sothis yells and the power surging caused a temporary outline to manifest.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the outside of a female floating next to Arisa, hugging her tightly.

"How??!" Arisa yelled as her veins glowed, her heartbeat going rapid.

"MAKE IT TAKE THE SHAPE YOU DESIRE!!" Sothis yelled and Arisa roared as she slammed the two swords together.

A blinding light took over the place. Many covered their eyes and Chris took this opportunity to undo the deal on his sword.

"ARGH!!" Chilon yelled in agony as the light demolished, his eyes widening at the sight of the man before him.

"You....you....that can not be!!" He yelled as he took multiple steps back, his hand over his chest.

"Gasp....gasp...gasp....GRRRRRRRRR!!" Arisa snarled as the two halves of the Sword of the Creator merged once more, taking the shape she desired.

A full complete, rapier version of the Sword of the Creator was now in her hands as the mage panicked, throwing multiple fire spells at her.

"No....how...how can there be two?!" Chilon yelled as Chris walked towards him with his Sword of the Creator.

Edelgard and many were frozen solid as they watched the scene. The mage casted a ward spell to protect himself as Arisa walked rapidly towards.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!!" She roared as the magic circle behind her back activated, the bone wings came out, hissing at the mage, stabbing repeatedly at the ward shield.

"That girl....the Wings of Sothis?!?! How?!?" Chiion yelled as he barely dodged the sword attack from Chris, who's eye glowed green.

"BEGONE!!" The siblings yelled loudly and brought down their swords.

The barrier was destroyed, the cut down with no mercy whatsoever, and Chilon's head cut off. Silence befell the place and Chris began screaming profanities when Chilon’s head and body was warped away.

"Gasp!!! Gasp!! Gasp!!" Arisa fell to her knees, panting rapidly, the sword clattered next to her.

"Arisa!!" Chris quickly ran to her and back away when the bone wings hissed at him.

"I am not an enemy." He said firmly as the bone wings hissed once more and let him pass.

"Breath!! Breath!!" He quickly knelt next to her as she began coughing violently.

"HISSSSSS!!" The wings hissed as the students approached and quickly stepped back.

"DO NOT STRIKE!!" Arisa yelled out and the wings stopped as many looked at two siblings with wide eyes.

The bones glowed like the two swords and hissed as they retracted back to the magic circle on her back, disappearing in a shower of gold dust.

"Arisa......Chris....those swords...how...there should only be one...." Beleth muttered.

The Professor was in a violent coughing fit, Lysithea and Mercedes quickly ran to her.

"Is the intruder here?!?! Oh...Looks like----!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!?"

Catherine's yell was heard at the other side of the building. Her eyes wide as they landed on the two siblings, especially the weapons they held.

"You!! Round up any stragglers!!" She ordered a female knight, "And you two!!! Arrest those two siblings!!" Cathrine orders and everyone looks at her shocked.

"What??!! No!!" Edelgard quickly stood in front of them along with the others.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr......." Arisa snarled loudly, her eyes flickering between mint green and forest, she hugged herself tighter to prevent her current urge to _kill_, to take over.

"I'm sorry but it must be done." Cathrine said as the knights came closer.

"It's okay." Chris whispered softly as his sister looked up to him, "Calm down....they are our allies....shhhhh...Calm down...." he said as Arisa was growling.

Dimitri froze. His heart bested rapidly as memories of that tragic day came back to light as he saw she was turning to that feral state. He didn't want to see her suffer.

"Not again!!! Not again!!" He thought and without thinking, hugged her from behind tightly, placing his left hand over her eyes, covering them.

His other hand around her waist, the grip tight.

"AAARRRGHHH!!" Arisa snarled loudly, and the sword was quickly ripped out of her hand by Chris.

"Shhhh.....calm....down.....no one will hurt you......calm....down....shh......

_In...time flows..._." he heard her whimper as he sung softly in her ear, something wet on his hand, most likely tears, "_See the glow...of flames ever glowing bright..._." he sung.

Many watched in silence as her breathing began to calm down, her snarls becoming mournful sobs. Dimitri did not let go as his body began to relax against him.

"_On the swift....rivers drift....broken.._" her body completely slumped against him, she was panting for air as he removed his hand from her eyes.

She was crying as she looked around, many looking at her worried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." she kept muttering repeatedly.

A few more minutes passed, and she was helped up, but the two siblings were still arrested. Arisa and Chria gave the class a weak smile as the two were taken away and Catherine shivered, at the cold glares she was getting.

**\- Cathedral- **

At the cathedral, the stragglers were caught and were before Lady Rhea, Shamir, Seteth, and Alexandra, who was the closest with her group. The air was tense and cold, the blue haired woman waiting to make her move. The four lords watched in silence.

"As all of you have committed a breach of faith, the Archbishop will now pass judgment." Seteth spoke coldly.

"Inciting a Kingdom Noble to rebel. Unlawful entry. The attempt assassination of the archbishop. An attack on the Holy Mausoleum. It is unnecessary to go on, followers of the Western Church." Shamir spoke coldly as those of the Western Church glared.

"What??!! We have nothing to do with the Western Church!!" One man spat.

"You have already been identified. Please spare us your second-rate theater." Seteth shook his head.

"Dishonoring a holy ceremony is worthy of death for the member of the church. Y-----" Rhea was interrupted.

"One moment." Alexandra spoke suddenly as she walked in front of Lady Rhea, her right arm stretched.

"You dare interrupt me Professor Alexandra?" Rhea said coldly and the girl smiled.

"I would like to interrogate these men for information if you will." She smiled.

"What?!?! You dare say such things?!" Seteth said while Shamir looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her.

"These men are well past the hope of redemption. They are to offer their lives for atonement for the crimes they have committed. You dare defend them?" Rhea spoke coldly as Alexandra suddenly did the smile she did to Tomas.

The two Nabateans froze as they recognized it as the girl spoke.

"And you bring the guillotine on them without hearing their reason? Without letting them go through a trail? Make them work for their defense? I find the penalty of death to be far.........**_more barbaric_**. I am asking for permission for me to interrogate them for information." Alexandra defended back.

Shamir had to quickly cover her mouth to hide her smirk at the furious face Rhea made. The girl just called the Archbishop's methods **_barbaric_**. Oh, she knew exactly what was about to go down. After all, before Dadga was destroyed, they had a system of innocent until proven guilty. _This girl..._

"Please!!" One man quickly went to his knees, bowing his head, "This isn't what we were told would happen!!! We were deceived!! I beg of you!!! Let us speak!!" The man wept.

"How dare you.....?" Rhea growled as Alexandra chuckled.

"I am merely going with _facts_ then _faith_. First off, like these men said, I wish to hear what they have to say. And I also have my own personal reason. I won't lie on that. I shall repeat it once again, I will interrogate them. And, if the offense is truly of death, we shall see." She defended.

"Alright then." Shamir spoke suddenly, making the two turn to her surprise, "I'll help you. I just hope your method isn't torture." She smirked at the terrified face of the girl.

"Hell no!!! I never go that route!!" Alexandra yelled.

"Lady Rhea...." Seteth said and the woman gritted her teeth.

"Very well then. I will allow it." Rhea said coldly, "Shamir, have your men take those heretics to the dungeons. Alexandra, I hope you will not regret this. A trail will be held in one week." Dismissed." And Rhea turned to leave, the aura of pure anger was all over her as Seteth went after her.

Shamir's knights took the men away to the dungeons, the woman and Alexandra following them. It was only a quick glance, but the two females nodded to each other. Once gone, the four Lords were silent as they watched them leave. For Edelgard, this was the first time she had witnessed such hostile behavior towards Alexandra. Not to mention someone stood up against Rhea. For now.....her mind traveled to the Professor and her brother.

**[------] **

"There you have it....it seems that the assassination attempt and the attack on the Holy Mausoleum were all the work if the Western Church....at least...that's what it looks like...." Dimitri muttered as all three houses and Manuela, Hanneman, Beleth and Amir were present in the auditorium.

"As for....that Death Knight..." Lestia gulped, "Unfortunately his whereabouts are yet unknown but it'll be a long time when we see him. Those Dark Spikes Mercedes and Lysithea used were super effective. I'm impressed." Lestia said.

"It doesn't make sense. If it's not the Western Church, then who?" Sadi said.

"The Church of Serios clearly isn't unified as it would hope to appear." Hubert chuckled.

"Why would the Western Church want to attack Lady Rhea? Actually...Dimitri, you said that's what it looks like? Is it possible, some other group is involved?" Hilda says and Hanneman speaks.

"You saying that.....it reminded me of a rumor." He said and everyone looked at him to speak, "Some say there is a hidden fifth party involved in causing disturbances around Fodlan. One, would be that they have tricked and deceived to do their bidding. Which, some say also connects to the urban legend of Pittacus the Doll Collector." And everyone minus Hubert from the Black Eagles House shivered at the mention of that legend.

"Anyhow, to the shock of no one, I hear the knights have been dispatched to subdue the leaders of the Western Church. As for the ones that were caught today, Alexandra....May have gotten on Lady Rhea's....Bad side." Claude said.

"What happened?" Sylvain said.

"Originally," Beleth spoke, "Those men were supposed to be executed but Alexandra called my mother's methods of execution without hearing or a trail..._barbaric_. **_To her face_**...." he trailed off.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone yelled except the Lords and Beleth.

"Did she really just do that to Lady Rhea's face??!! Is she insane?!" Linhardt yelled.

"Hey!" Amir yelled out, making them shut up, "Alexandra has always been the type to do things for a reason." She defended.

"Then, those guys didn't get the axe??! Man!! I can't believe she just spared them something brutal. I guess that’s a good thing?” Raphael shook his head.

"Lady Rhea can be rather intimidating at times. In fact, she can be downright terrifying." Lysithea shivered.

"The fact that.....Alexandra stopped the execution....despite them going against the Teachings of Serios....it's..Quite unforgivable. '' Mercedes said.

“Do you agree with the Archbishop’s methods?” Dorothea asked.

"How foolish." Amir's tone cut like a knife at her words.

"Pardon?" Mercedes glared.

"You heard me." She walked up to the front of the group and looked at them one by one.

"If I had to say, Fodlan's methods of justice are nothing but cowardly methods." She said bitterly.

"I beg your pardon?!" Hilda said angrily.

"You heard me!!! How is it called _Justice_ when all the Archbishop does is bring execution to those she sees as sinners??!! Almyra, Sreng, Duscur, Albina, Hyras, even Dadga and Brigid have better justice systems than here!!! Innocent until proven guilty!! A hearing and trial before the fate of the one is decided!!! Evidence brought together to build a case! Those who execute without hearing first are cowards!! Some even use it as a form to impact fear into the lives of citizens!!! Others use it as a method like the witch trials that happened 300 years ago!! Innocent men and women executed because they were accused of dark mage craft when it was heretic in the past!!! People blamed their misfortune on them and celebrated their execution!! Families accusing one another of getting rid of others they hated simply out of greed!!! Innocent people in prisons executed and then years later are proven that they are not guilty! If such a form is used, then you all should be ashamed!!! How many innocent people died at the hands of cowards who sat back and watched?! Eh!? I bring this up because I know exactly what it is like to see someone that was framed, die!!" Amir sneered as everyone was silent at her words.

"Amir....." Beleth spoke softly to her and slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me!!! I am sick and tired of seeing this damn unfair system here!!! How many hate crimes have been done and the church turned their back on the case?!?! How many people of the other countries of Fodlan have been arrested just because they are different? How many remained silent and never stood up for what is right?! Not saying anything is the same as you doing it!! COWARDS!!" Amir roared and stormed away, furiously.

The silence was suffocation, everyone could only look down to the ground. She literally just said only a part of what was wrong with Fodlan.

"Is....the Professor.....okay....?" Forrest spoke softly.

"Don't....even.....get us...started on that..." Dimitri muttered.

It was decided that day that everyone go their separate ways and rest.

**\- 2 Days Later: Unknown Location - **

"The Archbishop lives..." Arundel said bitterly to the person dressed in crimson armor.

Far away where no one could find them, the two spoke.

"Not that I ever placed my faith on those swine of the Western Church." He shook his head as the armor one raised their hand.

"I have news. And....seems there will be a complete change in plans. It is both good and bad." They said.

"Oh? This is rare. Speak." Arundel said.

"The remains of Serios were not in the tomb. However, something else was. The Sword of the Creator." They said.

"Ah, the weapon wielded by that thief, The King of Liberation." Arundel muttered.

"Thief? Hm. Anyhow.....we have a bigger problem." They said.

"And that would be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There are two of them." The Flame Emperor said coldly.

"What?!" Arundel's eyes went wide.

"You heard me." They hissed, "There are two Swords of the Creator. One changed shape completely when it fell into the hands of the Professor while the other one had its original shape. It was wielded by her brother. One sword had a Crest stone while the other one didn't. Chilon was heavily wounded by the one that was wielded by the Professor's brother. His name is Christian, but I have found no record of him other than he is a mercenary. Not only that.....A relic I have never seen before was wielded by the Professor. It was like it had a mind of its own. The fact that both siblings awakened the sword's true power....One sword without the Crest Stone, while the other did have it. The swords glowed red. The two have Crest that are compatible. There is no mistaking it." The Flame Emperor said.

"Mind....of its own. Describe it." Arundel muttered.

"Wings but they were bones only." They answered back.

"That cannot be!!! That relic was said to have been lost 1,000 years ago!" Arundel yelled.

"Oh? So, you know it?" They glared.

"They are the Legendary Relic, the Wings of Sothis, said to be the very wings of the goddess herself. To think...it has been found. Anacharsis will be most pleased to hear of this. But also...absurd. Using a relic without its Crest stone should be impossible. The King of Liberation's bloodline should not even....Hmm. " Arundel muttered.

"The two must be allowed to keep it, for now. I do not have enough information on either of them, much less the Duscur woman and the potential vessel of Cirina. As for your request, I assent. The Death Knight is yours to command. Use him well." The Flame Emperor said.

"Good. I believe I will enjoy this a great deal..." Arundel smiled and warped away.

Silence was all there was, the Flame Emperor removed their mask. Edelgard let go a frustrated breath as she gritted her teeth at the memory of what happened at the Holy Mausoleum.

"Lady Edelgard." Hubert was suddenly next to her, a worried look on his face.

"Argh!!! This is frustrating!!!! Our plans are a complete mess now!!!" The girl roared furiously, "Never once did I expect there to be two Swords of the Creator!! The fact that it broke and suddenly took a different shape when the Professor held it??!! Now her brother also has one and it has the crest stone?!?! First this, then Amir's completely saying what was wrong with Fodlan, and one by one we are seeing the Agarthans....The presence of Those Who Slither into Dark is known!!! Everything is changing!!" She yelled out her frustrations.

"Lady Edelgard...perhaps this is a sign that something good may come our way. But we must also be aware of that group called _Sirius_. They have been fighting those snakes for years. For now, let us form a new plan." Hubert suggested as the girl let go of a sigh.

"Sigh...you're right...and I'm sorry you had to witness me in my moment of weakness. But...something good did come of the event." Edelgard smiled, "That was the first time I have ever witnessed someone tell Rhea her methods are unfair. I enjoyed it; I admit. Hubert, I do believe that Alexandra would make a worthy ally." Edelgard turned back to him.

"I do agree with you Lady Edelgard. But we must be wary of her. I have noticed her power seems unstable lately." Hubert replies as she takes off the bulky armor and he warps it away.

"What? Unstable?" Edelgard's worried tone made her remember the condition the Professor was in at the Holy Mausoleum.

"Lestia has been speaking to her and seems her power is growing. If I had to put it this way, her, and the Professor....are becoming walking _time bombs_. They do not have much time left." He explains and a wave of anguish falls on the Adrestian princess.

"_No....no....no...no...not again....I don't want to see that happen to them..._

_I don't want what happened to my siblings to happen to them..._" Edelgard gritted her teeth, her hands shaking.

"Lady....Edelgard..." Hubert looked at her worried.

_"We need to find a way to free them of those beasts." _

**[-------]**

2 days of recovery/arrest and Arisa and Chris stood before a shell-shocked Rhea and Seteth. The two looked with eyes at the siblings as they held the sword in their hands.

"H-How??!! How can this be?! The Sword of the Creator changed its shape!! One with a Crest stone and one without!! What is the meaning of this?!" Seteth said furiously to the two siblings.

And like usual, Claude, Leastia and Sadi had wonderful hidden seats watching. It was obvious to the three that the siblings were very uncomfortable and Seteth looked ready to wring their necks.

"We do not know." Arisa answered.

"What do you mean you do not know?! That....sword is a sacred artifact of Saint Serios!!!" Seteth boomed.

"Like I said, I don't know!!" Arisa said back, "The sword changed shapes the minute I caught it!! The only desire I had was to defend my students!!! Is that wrong?! If you were in my position, you would have done the same thing to protect your family!!"Arisa roared back.

"Arisa calm down!!" Chris turned to her and she glared.

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP!!" Never had anyone seen her angry.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING PUT ON A FUCKEN PEDESTAL OF EXPLANATIONS!!!! I AM ONLY HUMAN!!! HUMAN!!! I AM NO GOD AND I NEVER WILL BE!!! MY FRIENDS, FAMILY AND STUDENTS COME FIRST!!! IF SETETH WAS PUT IN THE SAME POSITION AS ME OR YOU, HE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME TO PROTECT THOSE HE CARE ABOUT!! ANYONE WOULD!!" She roared back and the magic circle on her back appeared again.

"Whoa whoa!!" Chris quickly stood in front of Lady Rhea and Seteth as the wings came out from her back, hissing at them.

"Those.....it can't be...!!" Rhea thought as Arisa stood there furiously, the wings hissing at them.

"I'M TRIED, I'M TRIED, I'M TRIED!!" Arisa crouched down as she covered her ears, screaming out the emotions she had bottles up from the other night.

"I'm just so tired....." She wept as the wings wrapped over her, as if protecting her.

Chris placed his sword down as he slowly made his way towards her, the wings gently wrapped around his wrist and pulled him towards slowly.

"Ulp......uuhhhh....sniff....ugh....." she sobbed.

Her method of unleashing her emotions was becoming unhealthy and it was terrifying. He felt like he was seeing the version of her from the past. He questioned how much she was bottling up inside all those years before she met him again? How long did she keep smiling and pretending nothing was wrong?

"Arisa.....look at him." The girl slowly looked up to him and smiled at her.

Now it was his turn to form his role as the older brother. The role she once had as the older sister. It was not his turn to be there for her like how she was there for him.

"I know you're tired. I am too. But look around you. We got to keep moving forward. I know you can do it. Come on? Where's the crazy sailor mouth proud Mexican American girl I know? The one that kicks ass?" He chuckled as he saw the wings disappear completely once more.

Sothis was hugging the girl tightly as Arisa sniffed and wiped her tears, crying again.

"I'm sorry for being such a self-centered bitch.........uhhh...." she cried.

"Self-centered? Maybe? A bitch? Maybe? Okay maybe not that one." Chris chuckled as she smiled weakly to him.

"Dad is going to kill me.." she chuckled as he did.

"Maybe." He smiled back as he helped her up.

Seteth felt guilt seeing how much the role of the Professor was taking on her. She was and is a child. Such a burden of battle should not be on her shoulders. This reminded me of how Noa just completely broke down many years ago. For Rhea, hope bloomed in her chest when she saw the wings of her mother emerged from the girl._ So close, so close._

"Seems I don't have to interfere. The girl is already merging well. Still, just little push and all will fall into place." Rhea smiled at the thought.

_"What is wrong with you?" _

The voice of reason spoke louder in her mind this time.

_"Do not feel shame? Do you not feel guilty? Do you not feel empathy for what you just witnessed?! This girl is breaking!!! Do you not see she is in a way?! How we used to be in the past?!_" The voice yelled.

"I am...sorry you had to witness that." Arisa muttered as she walked up with her brother and Seteth shook his head.

"It is alright. The burden has taken a toll on you. Professor, if you ever wish to speak, you may come see me. And....you are right." He smiled sadly to them, "If I was in your position...I would have done the same thing." He nodded.

"Now then," Rhea spoke, "I cannot thank you for defeating those invaders in the Holy Mausoleum and protecting the Sword of the Creator. While an am greatly surprised to see that the sword split into two, it must be the will of the goddess." Rhea smiled warmly.

"Oh, so you are dismissing my friend's depression?!?! Have you no shame Serios??!! Arghh!!" Sothis yelled as she hugged Arisa.

"Those swords are one of the Heroes' Relics, and the most precious artifact in the church's possession. They are also a weapon of terrifying power. For now, I will entrust both of you with the swords. Please use them wisely." Rhea said.

"Lady Rhea, wait!!" Seteth quickly turned to her, "Do you truly mean to give the Sword of the Creator to the children?!! Especially when one is in an unstable condition at this moment?! What more the sword the Professor wields took on a different shape!!! The shape of a rapier!!! Surely it is not the sort of thing one hands over so readily, even to someone who has the ability to wield it!! If someone like Nemesis were to appear again, all of Fodlan would be consumed by war!" Seteth spoke angrily.

"Oh, so now you stand up against her??!! Why didn't you do this sooner Cichol??!! Ugh!!" Sothis banged her head on a wall.

"That's a name....we haven't heard for a long time. Better keep our mouths shut about that fight because that son of bitch is coming...." Chris thought and just for amusement, Arisa spoke.

"Nemesis? I heard Professor Hanneman mention him a few times. Who is he?" Arisa asked like an idiot.

"This is amusing to you, isn't it?" Sothis snickered.

"Nemesis, the King of Liberation. He is an ancient king of mankind who was defeated by Serios over a thousand years ago. When Fodlan was attacked by wicked gods (_Siblings and Sothis: That's a lie_.), it is said the goddess gifted Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator. Nemesis used that sword to defeat the wicked gods, saving all of Fodlan. Henceforth, he was dubbed the King of Liberation." Bitterly he spoke as he continued.

"However, his power began to corrupt him until he, himself, turned to the darkness. Saint Serios along with the 5 Saints, were forced to destroy him." He sighs and turns to Rhea, "Lady Rhea, I beg you to reconsider. Given a little more time, we could evaluate more accurately the siblings’ abilities. Especially for the Professor, who I worry most for her health and mentality. I speak not only as your advisor but as someone of family." Seteth expressed his worry for the two siblings.

"No." Rhea shook her head, "I have faith, Seteth. Faith that our friends here will not allow themselves to be corrupted by wickedness. Since the death of Nemesis, none have been able to wield the Sword of the Creator. Now, after all those long years being sealed away, it has returned and had found two new masters." She smiled warmly.

_What a fool you are.....You feel no shame to turn these children to vessels of Sothis? Ha!! How arrogant you have become. If one fails, your eyes will turn to the next one. You are just like **THEM**! _

"Silence." Rhea mentally tells the voice of her consciousness as Seteth spoke.

"I....understand. As you wish...Lady Rhea." Seteth closed his eyes in defeat and turned back to the two, crossing his arms, "There you have it you two. See that you do not betray the trust the Archbishop has seen fit to bestow upon you two." Seteth spoke with an edge in his voice, his way of warning them.

He didn't like how automatically the two siblings suddenly put their hands over their neck, as if he was about to bring the axe on them immediately.

"Seteth, you are scaring them." Rhea sighs as she gives him a dry look.

"I apologize. We shall be going now. The two of you, the three houses and professors have the rest of the Blue Sea moon and first two weeks of the Verdant moon off. Take this opportunity to get some rest and help any students that need help with their work. That is all. Have a good day." And with that the two left.

**[---]**

"The Sword of the Creator. The King of Liberation. Each tale is more confusing than the last!!!" Sothis huffed as she was in her adult form, floating around them, arms crossed.

"And I really can't read my own daughter at all.....hmmm.......The two swords are precious so I was expecting her to blow off on you both. Especially Cichol. He looked ready to bring the axe on both of you. Why would she be so keen to give the swords to you both? I am sure they have many questions regarding the two swords." Sothis sighs as she follows them, the three walking down the hallway.

"I honestly thought the same." Chris mentally answered because he and Arisa knew Claude must be following them, plus he watched the whole thing that went down.

"It is strange." Arisa thought back, "I need a drink. I can't believe I exploded like that in front of them. Worse since I know Claude witnessed the whole thing!!" Arisa groans loudly, pulling her own hair.

"I feel we have been entangled in a mystery....And there are a few more things that have been plaguing me. The Sword of the Creator......now I understand why it felt so distinct from other relics we have seen. Different from the one the prince of Blaiddyd wields.....different from Amir's...different from Alexandra's..and also the woman's Cathrine. The Sword of the Creator is different from all of their relics in one keyway." Sothis frowned as the two stopped and looked up to her.

"Arisa's version has no Crest stone. And we know it is in your heart." She pointed to the girl's chest, "And Chris, your version has the Crest stone. From a version of myself and Byleth that fell in a different timeline. The Sword of Creator, like me, is the mother of the relics. Grr..." she waved her feet frantically like a child, "I despise not knowing what is going on when I know you two do!!" She pointed her fingers at them.

"We're sorry." Two siblings muttered.

"Sigh....don't be." She hugged them both, "While it does frighten me, I am placing my trust in both you. I must after all." She smiled warmly, "Whatever comes to pass....both of you....Amir....Alexandra... please swear you all will cut a path that is your own. Defy fate. Do not let the strings of time control you." Sothis muttered and the two nodded.

All continued ahead, heading back to the others. Once the coast was clear, Claude came out, unable to believe what he witnessed.

"The Sword of the Creator.....Skadi-Ondurgud....Mjolnir...All three.....Pulled right from the legends. I can't believe it......" he chuckled as he placed his hand on his head, a bit of a dark look in his eyes, "I finally found them, and yet they ended up......in the hands of.....them.. Alex....Amir.....Arisa....and Christian...Just who truly are they? Could I even use the relics anyway? Damn it. There's no telling what's to come....." he muttered.

"I figured as much." He quickly turned around to see Lestia walking towards him and stopped right next to him.

Her eyes looking down the hallway.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one that saw the whole thing." She muttered.

"Oh, so you know about th----oh what the hell. Of course, you knew. I remember catching you sneaking around. Anyhow, what are your thoughts on what we saw?" She asked as he looked around.

"Not here." He whispered and the two quickly went to the room where all the armor was.

They closed the door and spoke.

"Honestly, with everything that is going on, I'm worried for Teach. And not just her, all of us. At some point, Arisa is going to snap. I know it. And when does, she will unleash everything she has been holding back. I really...don't want to see her break." He said and Lestia snickered.

"What is so funny?" He said and Lestia smirked at him.

"_Oh, so now you actually care about them?_ I thought you wanted to use them only for your ambitions!!! After all, you're just waiting for the perfect opportunity to use them." Lestia smirked.

"I have always cared." Claude snarled at her, "They were the first people to actually care about me. They stood up for me when no one would." He snapped back.

"So, you say." Lestia twirled a string of her hair, "_A smile that does not reach the eyes is one hollow._ Alexandra always says those words to us during her seminars." She purposely brought her up.

"Alex has nothing to do with this." Claude said back.

"Oh, she has everything to do with this as well as Amir. I have never gotten out of my head the way Amir spoke the brutal truth of Fodlan. She is right, we're all cowards in a way. And I made an oath to myself 15 years ago. The day I awakened my Crest. I swore I would stand by my brother's side and help change this rotten world. And that's a promise I will do. See you late Claude. Hopefully, your ambitions don't get the one you love killed." She huffed and left out the door.

**\- Later at Night - **

Claude could not sleep at all!!! Angry he was with the words Lestia spat at him. **_At what cost?_** Those words were once said to him by Edward, who he told his dream of. The Holy magus said that that was a pretty ambiguous dream, but he believed it was possible. But it would take time and years. Even if it would take a long time, Edward told him it was possible. The Reigan Heir was silent as he walked through the gardens of the Monastery in the night. The stars weren't as bright like the ones in Almyra but it was something. Soft footsteps were heard as he quickly hid behind a bush.

"Alexandra?" He thought as he saw her in her n-------!!!!

"No...No!!! Not today Satan!!" Claude quickly averted his eyes from the blue haired female.

She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, and shorts that stopped halfway of her thighs. You could see thin scars across her arms and leg, and her chest. Literally the incarceration of sin!!! The clothing allowed her curves to show and...her chest which were just a tad smaller than Ari----!!

"No, no!!! Do not think that way!! Whoa!! My Almyran tastes are showing!!! Calm down...." Claude took a deep breath and made his face turn to stone as he looked back to her.

"Haaaaaa....." Alexandra breathes a puff of warm air to her hands and continues to walk, unaware that Claude was following behind her.

She made her way to the stables quickly.

"Chirp....." Falco chirps at the sight of his master but cocked his head in confusion as she made her way to Zarha.

"Shh.." Alexandra shushed her wyvern and the albino one looked at her confused as she began to get a saddle and put in on her.

"Zarha, please forgive me but I need you to fly me to the Alliance. I know you don't let anyone, but Claude get on but please!! It's important. I promise it won't take long. I take Falco if I could, but he'll attract too much attention. Please." Alexandra pleaded as the albino stared at her for a moment and motioned her to get on.

"Thank you Zarha!! I swear I'll make it up to you!!" Alexandra bowed repeatedly to her as she grabbed her cloak, throwing it on herself quickly.

She strapped the saddle on and right when she was about to climb on.

"No, you don't." Alexandra quickly whirled around with her dagger and her wrist was caught.

Claude's eyes seem to shine with the mischievous grin he had as he looked at her.

_"Going somewhere Alex? And the fact that Zarha let go on? Care to explain?" _

** _The stars! Rend dark paths to distant wars._ **

** _ The moon! Turn it on its head. Reality's a lie. _ **

** _The sun! Worship the mercy that outshines sick truths._ **

** _ Judgement! Sound the trumpets to the empire's end._ **

** _ The world! Ah, how far away the ideal world!_ **

** **

** **

**Chapter 46: Goddess's Song: Part 3: Awakening: End **

**[------]**

** **

** _And that concludes the Third Arc of this story!!! We'll be taking a two chapter break from the main story before we hit DLC. And yes, prepare some fluff and maybe a few spicy things soon. When the two chapters are done, we shall start Arc 4 of the story!! _ **

** **

** _A bit of a surprise huh? Arisa snapping at Rhea and Seteth as well as the appearance of the next enemy leader. Lejare has yet to show his roll but it will come soon. I'm going to try and draw out his crest design when I get the chance. And yes, his crest is also an Arcana card, but I will not say which one. Hope you all enjoyed this arc!! _ **

** **

** _The voice within Rhea is growing more as time passes and so will the guilt. And just as expected, her and Seteth were not happy about there now being two swords of the Creator. So yeah, many questions and two dragons pissed. _ **

** **

** _Arisa's current goal is to prevent Jeralt's death. _ **

** **

** _Next two chapters: _ **

** _Two new Paralogues._ **

** **

** _Bye everyone!!_ **

** **

** _Also, you can find this story Archive on our own. _ **


	50. Paralogue 3: Part 1: A Snake's Surroundings

**[Part 1 to The Sleeping Sand Legend]**

How could she let this happen? Alexandra Xiang Aubin was somehow, well, now in Derdui with none other than.....

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

This happened. Okay, so she was sneaking out around a few days ago after fully interrogating those men from the Western Church. Getting the information, she wanted, and literally had an entire case built from the knowledge she was going to use against Rhea, yeah. But learning what she wanted was not so easy. Two of the men literally spilled everything. Shamir was practically bored and yawning but wrote down everything that was said. Bless her. The other man was a complete bastard that she literally used magic to make him spill everything. Of course, not torture (_Part of Shamir wanted to see it happened_) but a different method that Cirina taught her that the pale woman would use in the old days. It was taught to her by Hades before he left for Almyra. Anyhow, Shamir asked if Alexandra was going to use her whip. Said girl shook her head rapidly.

"I'm not into BDSM!" Alexandra screeched.

"What's BDSM??" Shamir asked, curious and unfortunately that opened the forbidden door that Alexandra did everything in her power to avoid talking about.

Shamir was going to hunt her down to the answers.

**ANYHOW!! **

"I can't believe this...." she muttered as she picked up her cup of iced coffee and began drinking it.

"Hey. You did this to yourself after I caught you trying to fly off with Zarha. Worst of all, your clothing was literally a sin." Claude smirked as he took a bit of his applied pie.

"Oh, come on!! Fodlan is too hot during summer!!" She sighs as she was now dressed in her usual clothing.

Let us go back to 5 days ago.

**\- Blue Sea Moon: July 28th - **

"Sssiiigghhhhhh....."

"What's with the exasperated sigh?" Cirina grumbled as she walked normally beside the blue haired girl who was dressed in her usual clothing.

Alexandra was slouching as she walked (_dragged_) herself down the pathway of the entrance to the monastery to go get herself some breakfast. She was tried from the interrogation and finished last night. She turned in the documents to Seteth's office and left. She really did not want to deal with his wrath.

"By the way," Cirina spoke as she looked over to her dryly, "Rhea was looking over the case with Seteth, Catherine and Shamir, not to also mention the council, it was livid!!! Hahahahah!!! Boy, she was pissed when Shamir read out everything you gathered, and the council made the verdict that those three mages would be sentenced to 50 years in the dungeons!!! Hahahaha!!! She was pissed!! Pissed, I tell you!!! Shamir had to hide her smirk through the whole trial!!! Catherine was just in complete shock!!! Haha!! By the way, I recommend not being here for a few days because I am pretty sure the minute her or Seteth make eye contact with you, they will come after your head." Cirina giggled and Alexandra just groans.

Her feathers slouched then began twitching as she recognized a familiar voice once she made a turn around the corner of the hallways.

"Is that......?" Her eyes widened when they landed on the two adults that were talking to Chris, Arisa and the four lords.

A man with wavy dark blue hair and eyes and an upside-down U mustache, wearing dark blue clothing of the Kingdom, despite now looking older, she recognized him. And of course, she will always recognize the woman with a proud aura. She slowly walked up hearing their conversation. Judith and Rodrigue introducing themselves, both the twins and Claude surprised that they arrived. It was not till Arisa noticed her.

"Morning Alex! Glad to see you!!" Arisa grinned and the girl looked a like deer in headlights when the group turned her way.

Rodriguez's smile turned one of shock when his eyes landed on her. Before he even had a chance to speak, Judith did first.

"Alexandra!!! It has been so long!!! Ha! Look at you!!" Judith opened her arms wide and hugged the girl, "You've grown up to a fine young woman! To think you, Amir and Arisa are these kids Professor!! Ha!!" Judith laughed.

"Hahaha.....It's good to see you too Judith." Alexandra smiled nervously.

"How much trouble has the boy caused you? Arisa and Chris say plenty. And you?" Judith grins as she shoots a look at Claude.

"Oh, plenty!!" Alexandra was not going to waste this opportunity, "He set the Golden Deer classroom on fire two months ago!!! Arisa here was stuck trying to repair the place." She pouted and Claude face palms.

"Well, Claude, at least it wasn't in the Black Eagles classroom. Tell me, did Dimitri ever learn that it was you and Lestia that also accidentally set off that smoke bomb in Blue Lions classroom?" Edelgard smiled.

"Say what??!" Dimitri quickly turned to his sister, who hid behind Chris.

"Well, he just found out about it now." Arisa sighs as Rodrigue chuckled.

"Umm....." Alexandra mumbled as she turned towards Rodrigue, who smiled sadly to her.

"Alexandra.....I am beyond grateful to learn that you are alive. I am sorry I could not do anything to help you all those years ago. You have grown. You look just like your father when he was your age." Rodrigue said as she looked up to him with a sad smile.

"It’s okay.....Lord Rodrigue....times were difficult back then. All I can do now, is continue forward." She replies.

"Sigh....now I understand what Sandy meant you were rescued." Judith spoke and Rodrigue turned to her, confused, "You're the last living member of House Aubin. Sigh, if I could, I fly over to Cornelia and bash her head! But unfortunately, I am not in the mood for a war with that woman. House Aubin and House Daphnel in the past had amazing relationships with each other. We would trade metals in exchange for weapons. When the connection was suddenly cut, of course worry came. It was worse when we learned of your father dying." She explained.

"It’s okay. Really." Alexandra sighs, "What happened in the past happened. Nothing could have been done. I do plan to bring my mother to court once all the evidence I need is gathered. For now, all I can do is move forward. That is all." She said.

"We understand." Rodrigue smiled and gave her bow, "House Fraldarius fully supports you. Do not hesitate to ask for help from us. Your father was a friend of mine as of the king. And I swore to him that I would help you in the times of need." He said.

"Thank you Lord Rodrigue. I am grateful." Alexandra bowed to him.

"I am glad. For now, Professor, Sir Christian, and Your Highnesses, let us finish discussing your next mission. Take care Alexandra. May the goddess protect you." He bowed and twins and siblings waved goodbye, heading the opposite direction.

Edelgard also went her own way and now it was Judith, Alexandra, and Claude.

"So, my theory was correct!!" He grinned to her, "You really are noble from the Kingdom. Well, _Snow Princess_? Got anything to say?" He smirked at her.

He already knew since he witnessed the whole ordeal last month. Alexandra glared at him while Cirina was groaning loudly. Judith chuckled and spoke.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. Right before you came Alex, I was telling the boy I have come to retrieve him." She turned to him, "Duke Reigan's condition has taken a turn for the worst." She explained.

"Are....you saying the old man's on his deathbed?" Claude said, worried.

"No, it's not that bad. Edward has been monitoring him and keeping him stable. But it is the state he's in, he won't be able to participate in the next roundtable conference. He wants you to go in his stead. I volunteered to play messenger." She smiled.

"Sigh....well thanks for that. Welp, you already know Judith is known as the Hero of House Daphnel. She used to be a big deal at the roundtable conferences, but it seems of late she's been reduced to a mere-----" and he was lucky Judith wasn't going to knock his teeth out for saying that.

"You had better shut that mouth before I put my boot in it, you tactless nuisance!!" Alexandra didn't miss the fear that was in Claude's eyes at the older woman's words, "Now come on!! Let's get going!!" Judith grumbled.

Alexandra giggled a bit, but that was until Claude turned to her and spoke.

"What? You're coming too." He said.

"Excuse me?!" Alexandra gawked at him.

"Have you forgotten that I caught you trying to sneak off with Zarha the other day and didn't you say you also had business in the Alliance?" He smirked.

"Oh, you had business there?" Judith smiled, "Why didn't you just say so?! I don't mind you coming along. Besides, I think it do well. It has been quite some time since you have been to Derdui." She grins.

"But...but!!! I have a seminar today!!!" Alexandra tried to come up with an excuse.

"No worries. I already spoke with Teach and Sandy has it covered for you. So, just go pack your bags and come!! Also," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I saw Rhea and Seteth. They are in a_ really_ foul mood today. I'm pretty sure you know why." He smirked.

He purposely brought the subject on to her. He found this to be the perfect opportunity to have some alone time with her and perhaps try to discover a secret or two of her. Also, to get back at Sylvain for trying to ask her out.

"Damn skirt chaser.... but he's honest with her..." he thought as he looked over to the female.

"Okay okay!! I'll go!!" Alexandra pouted and turned to go pack her things.

Claude had a grin, but it was suddenly a frown when he saw that Linhardt had spotted her and the two were now talking. He saw her laughing a bit at a comment the green haired boy made and he looked his way. Linhardt stared at him for 30 seconds and...

"_Heh._" Claude has never felt the sudden urge to throw someone out of a building.

And that is how Alexandra was with Claude, on their way to the Alliance.

**\- Verdant Moon: August 2nd -**

"Welcome to Derdui!!" Claude grinned as he had his arms extended out to show off the aquatic capital.

Stalls, venders, and citizens alike bustling around the place. Merchants yelling out the merchandise hoping to make a sale today. Children running around playing. A few pegasus and wyverns flying. Carts filled with livestock and even produce. The scent of sea salt filled the air as Alexandra walked around. She let go of a sigh as a small smile came on her face as she looked around. Memories of her days here came back. She remembers when Falco was still a hatching that would climb on her shoulder all the time, hissing at Claude.

"The conference isn't till tomorrow so, why don't we have a look around? It's been awhile since we've gone out like this. Also, maybe we can count this like a date?" He grins her way and she roll her eyes.

But the feeling was happy. She looked over to Claude and spoke.

"That's a rare sight...." she muttered as the two began walking together.

"What's a rare sight?" He asked.

"Your smile....it's genuine. That's good." She replies.

"Huh? Well guess I just show that side of me with you." He smoothly says back.

She hummed at his words as the two walked through the market. The sights of food made her hungry but even more when her eyes landed on the stall of cold sweets.

"One Noa Fruit shaved ice please!!" The girl had quickly gone to the stall.

"Sure thing miss!! Give me just a minute." The vendor said as he prepared it.

Claude walked up as he watched her pay and was handed the frozen treat. The vendor could not help but laugh at the squeal the girl did as she took her first bite.

"Goodness, how much I missed this!!" Alexandra ate in bliss.

Claude chuckled as the two continued to walk around, him showing her different stalls, and then sometimes running around the place trying to find her.

"Looks like Alexandra never got rid of that habit of hers of disappearing." He sighs as he walks around, looking for her. A memory of when he was 7 years old and she was 9, came back to him. He chuckled at it. A distant memory it was.

"_Wwwwhhhhaaaa_!!"

_Claude let go a frustrated sigh as he had found the blue haired girl crying as she was sitting behind one of the bushes near a building. Alexandra would get anxious when she was separated from her friends and then turn to a crying mess. This was the 8th time this had happened, and he was getting a bit annoyed. _

_"There you are!!" He says and the girl quickly turned to him scrambling up._

_"Brat, there you are!!!! Uuhhhhh!! I was scared!!" She hugged him tightly._

_"Come on Alex. You're older than me." Claude sighs as he held her hand._

_The two began walking together through the streets and she suddenly stopped. He was going to ask her why as he turned but saw her staring a Reigan tabby cat that looked their way. It mowed at the two, jumping from the wall it was sitting at. It walked towards her and the girl squealed when it jumped in her arms._

_"Lucky punk..." Claude thought a bit bitterly as the cat purred in her arms._

_"Hmmmm....what should I name you?" Alexandra thought for a minute and then grinned._

_"I know!! Your name is **Khalid**!!! Khalid the Reigan Tabby!!" Alexandra giggled._

_Back then, Claude had froze when she said that name. Fear had creeped into him as the girl kept calling the cat that name, unaware of what she was doing._

_"Ah, Khalid you're so cute!!" She smiled as the cat mowed at her then jumped out of her arms, leaving._

_She sighs and turns back to Claude, who looks afraid._

_"Hey, are you alright?" She asked and he nodded quickly, putting on his charming smile._

_"Yeah!!! I was just surprised by the name. Say, why did you name the cat like that?" He asked._

_"Hmmmm.....He reminds me of you." She answered truthfully. _

_"Huh?" He blinked multiple times._

_"Yeah. The cat reminds me of you. That is why I named him Khalid. Also," she grins as she places her index finger on her lips, "Khalid means "**eternal**” or "**to last forever**". That is why I chose the name. Because he reminds me of you." She grins. _

Claude shook his head as the memory went away and continued to walk. He looked around, seeing the citizens going on their day, he could not help but smile a bit.

"Ah." He spotted the only blue-haired person in the crowd, "There she i-----!!" A frown came on his face as he saw a hooded man talking to her and he knew exactly who it was.

To her, it may seem he may be hitting her, but Claude knew exactly who this person was. He walked closer to hear a bit of the conversation.

"(_So, how about you and I hit the tavern? I buy you drink_.)" The man sent her a charming smile, thinking that the Fodlan woman could not understand him till she opened her mouth.

"(_I'm sorry but I am here traveling with a friend_.)" She answered back in Almyran tongue and the two males froze.

Alexandra only gave the man a small smile as she spoke.

"(_I can speak Almyran. I don't use it often but when I do, it surprises many._)" She tilted her head a bit.

"(_Ah. I am impressed. Were you raised in Kupala?_)" The man asked.

"(_Uhhh....no? A relative of mine taught me how to speak and write it. Anyhow, since you spoke to me, you have yet to introduce yourself._)" She replied and the man chuckled.

He took her hand and kissed the top, the hood revealing a golden colored eye.

"(_My name is Mahatma. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Alexandra_.)" The man named Mahatma smiled at her.

"Wait how do you....?" She was suddenly pulled back, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well hello there!!!" Claude had a closed eye smile as Mahatma chuckled at what the boy did, "Getting friendly now huh?" He said and there just a hint of edge in his voice.

"Relax, boss." Mahatma chuckled, "I was just messing around." He said and Claude glared.

"Care to introduce?" They heard a female voice and turned to see a cloaked female, who grinned mischievously.

"Why are you here?" Claude said as she placed her hand on her hip and smirked.

"Oh, don't be so cold boss!!! A little birdy told us someone had their eyes on a _Zarqa_'!!!! Ah, and the blue eyes prove it!!" The woman laughed as she walked up to Alexandra, a bit too close to her face.

"My, my.....such beautiful eyes of sapphires and rubies....a rarity of all. Hmmm....you look 18 but you will be 20 soon. Little Claude here is now 18. Hmm....not bad...not bad." The woman smirked; brown eyes looked to Alexandra's own.

"Inami!! Enough!!" Claude said coldly and the woman turned to him, a frown on her face.

"Yesh. You got soft." The woman named Imani sighs, "But anyhow, we got to talk. We don't have good news." She said.

Claude was silent and nodded before he turned to Alexandra.

"Alex, I'm sorry to cut our date short." He smiled sadly at her.

"HA!!! I win!!! Hand over that gold Inami!!" Mahatma laughed as the woman began cursing, handing him a gold coin.

"Alright, cut it out!!" Claude grumbled that he turned back to Alex, "Head back to the mansion. I'll meet you up there. I promise." He smiled at her.

"Your smile is hollow. It does not reach your eyes." She said and Claude just kept it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies and she lets go of his hands.

A shaky breath she took and spoke in Almyran.

"(_I will never hate you....but....I admit..you're dangerous. Emotionally. Take care_.)" She turned quickly and walked away fast, missing the shocked look Claude had.

Alexandra gritted her teeth as her step became fast till she was full blown running down the market. Cursing herself.

"Why did I say that??! Me and my stupid mouth!" She growled and Cirina only replied.

"Because you know how dangerous he truly is. A smile that does not reach the eyes is hollow. Watch your back...That one will use you when the opportunity arises." Cirina huffed.

**[----]**

On their way to a tavern in the not so good side of Derdui, Claude, Inami and Mahatma made their way through an alleyway. Those that lived in poverty were seen sitting on the ground, children starving. Some drunks drink to their heart's content. A few people dressed in black were there. Prostitutes smoking, some even having sex there in public with no care in the world. A place of sin this was. Also known as the Red-Light District of Derdui. Different shops were opened that sold a different variety of illegal things. Judith would have Claude's head if she knew he was traveling in a place like this. He wore his cloak and even changed his clothing to blend in. He followed behind Mahatma and Inami as they made their way to a shop. Inami smiled as she took a key out of her breast and used it to open the door. She motioned them to come in, which they did. Claude and Mahatma instantly took a step back as the scent of different essences hit them like a slap. Covering their noses as they walked in, the woman closing and locking the door. Claude looked around and indeed, he called this place a sin a way. They walked past the living room which was just a table till they arrived at a room filled with different scented candles. The floor was littered with colorful pillows of different patterns from different regions. Blankets set up neatly like a nest to make the place comfortable. A 2 feet table with crystal bowls, plates with snacks, a few bottles of liquor and a hookah in the shape of a swan was there. Walls had papers all around, maps also. Some clothing hanged on the walls.

"I welcome you to my room." Inami smiled as she walked to the main pile of pillows that were set up like a throne.

She removed her cloak, throwing it to the side, revealing her appearance. She was a dark skin beauty with long wavy brown hair that stopped at her knees, a small mole under lip, dark brown eyes. Gold hoop earrings she also wore. She wore a kaftan long sleeve black dress with gold embroidery. On her wrist were bracelets made of jade. Wrapped around her waist, was a light purple band, a kuntush sash, said to ward off bad luck. She sat down and used a bit of fire magic to light up her hookah.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you both going to sit down?" Inami says as the two men looked at each other and went to sit down.

"So...." Inami laid on her side like a cat as she took a small puff of her hookah, "Little **_Khalid_** has finally met his match. Someone who could see right through him. Ufufu~ A rarity indeed." She chuckled.

"Inami, we're not here to tease out brother." Mahatma said as the two men removed their cloaks.

Mahatma was a man with a bit of muscle, around the same body type as Dimitri. He had dark tan skin like Claude, but black hair that he kept tied as a braid. He had golden colored eyes and wore a dark blue tunic that slants on his left side, black boots with burgundy stripes. He wears two gold earrings. On his waist, he wore a similar sash as Inami but his was colored red.

"Oh, hush now Mata," the nickname she would use on him, "it's been awhile since we saw little Khalid. Live a little." She blew out a puff of smoke.

Claude coughed as she waved his hands to get the smoke out of his face. The smell of tobacco was disgusting at times.

"It's**_ Claude_**. Especially here in Fodlan. Do not call me by my real name here." Khaild hissed and Mahatma frowns.

"A Fodlan name now huh...? My, a bit low no?" Mahatma said while Inami laughed lazily.

"Enough." Khalid took a deep breath, "why are you both here? I thought you both were back at the palace in Almyra. Or at least holding back the soldiers at the Throat with Nader." He said and Inami smiled.

"Oh, we just had to come after reading your letters. Mata here wanted to meet your _Zarqa_!! Tiana gushed as she showed me your letters you have been writing. For once you actually sound alive." Inami mentioned his mother on purpose.

"A fine one she is." Mahatma smirked as he crossed his arms, "I can tell she is a warrior who has gone through much. I saw the scars. Not bad." He chuckled.

"Back-off." Khalid hissed.

"There it is." Inami smiles as they turn to her, "_The eyes of the snake_. Waiting in the shadows then strikes like a cunning man. Very like you. From what I saw...you have been using the lessons I taught you. How to read humans easily." She grins coyly at him.

"I have....and you're bringing up bad memories." He said back coldly as she smiled sadly at him.

"My little brother....I am sorry I was not able to do more back then.....now I see pride was what blinded me. When reality hit when I lost my ability to bare children....I finally understood why Tiana went through so much to protect you. Even if the methods of our parents raising us would be looked down upon here. Sigh...it took you saving me that day to realize the truth. Sigh...." Inami reminisced about the memory when she was flying through the clouds with her wyvern, and was suddenly shot down by an assassin that managed to sneak in.

Khaild looked down to the carpet, gritting his teeth at the horrific memory from his childhood days when he witnessed her crash down. He thought she was dead when he ran up, but she was alive, just barely. Even in that moment, despite the difference between him and his siblings, they all came together to help her that day.

"_Watch_." Inami's voice made him look back to her, "_Listen. Observe. Divining tics and false smiles like a seer. Who is lying? Who is honest? Who is crying but are not truly sad? Who is dangerous?_ Haha." Inami chuckled.

"Khalid." Mahatma spoke, "I'm honestly glad you left Almyra. If you would have stayed....you would have become more dangerous. So, tell us, how are things for you here? Better or worse? Or the same?" He said and Khalid sighs as he looked up to them a bit.

"Here....What did I find? That the people here view anyone who's an outsider as a beast of sorts. Despite the vast differences in our cultures....Our two lands have that much in common. But....." his mind wandered to the Three Houses and professors, "Not all...see us that way. I met people who are accepting. Some even more cunning than I am. Yet..." he smiled softly, "It's strange but... I feel _almost_ as if I belong with them." He said.

"A rarity indeed...." Mahatma smiled, which was rare.

"Little Khalid is finally growing up." Inami chuckled.

"If you have something to say, say it." Claude muttered.

"Right right." Mahatma said as he went into his bag and pulled out a document, about to hand it to him but pulled it a bit back when Khalid was going to get it.

"What's the matter?" Khalid narrowed his eyes to his younger brother.

"Isn't this.... breaking the trust you have with your Professors? You are going behind their back. investing them as well as....that woman Sandana." Mahatma muttered and Inami chuckled.

"Let the boy do what he pleases. But watch out little Khalid. If you are not careful, your choices can have many consequences. One that it could very well destroy what you hold dear." Inami warns.

"I am. Teach and the others have far too many secrets I want to know." He smiled as he was handed the documents.

Opening it, the first page he sees is of Arisa. Name, age, sex, the typical things. As well as information of her as a mercenary. He narrowed his eyes at the sentence that said her bloodline was unknown. That left a bitter taste in his mouth. No wonder the Professor replied that she doesn't know. It was frustrating that he couldn't read her at all.

"Called the Ashen Demon...never once had contact with the church....." he muttered and turned to the next one.

Amir's was the same except it said she was once a noble of Duscur, which he had no idea about. He grimaces reading about the massacre of her family and how justice was brought down on her uncle. More that she was a survivor of the Tragedy of Duscur. Claude made a mental note to not even dare mention her past noble status.

"Now I understand why she went off.." he muttered as he turned to the next one.

Christian's profile was literally....blank. Only his name, sex, age was there. Bloodline unknown and just that he is a mercenary.

"That one is far too difficult and dangerous." Inami spoke, "There was no information about him whatsoever. So, it is possible he may be using a fake allies name. Any other name pops up in that mind of yours little Khalid?" She said and she plopped a grape in her mouth.

"_Chris von Hersvelg_." Claude looked over to Mahatma, "Think you can do it?" He asked.

"You underestimate my skills Khalid. There is a reason why father always has me looking into information." Mahatma said back.

The page was turned once more and he stopped, his hand gently touching the profile of Alexandra.

"That one..." Inami reached out her hand and pointed at it, "I stop if I were you." She frowns.

"Why?" Khalid argued back, "I already made it this far." He said back.

"I saw her eyes...." Inami had a sad look on her face, "They are storms...a storm of emotions she has yet to learn to control. She's honest.... despite going through hell....her eyes still hold innocence and purity.....something so rare in this time. Khalid....are you sure you wish to continue? She is...The opposite of you. Something protects her like a mother." She warns.

"I.....sigh...I'm going to read it." He took a deep breath and about to open the profile suddenly Inami lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"AAAAAHHH!!" The woman screamed as his eyes went wide, seeing a slash made of ice on her back.

"Inami!!" Mahatma tells and quickly stands up, looking around.

"Who goes there?!?" His sword raised, "Show yourself!!" He yelled yet nothing was heard

"Gasp...Gasp...Are you alright?!" Inami gasped as he looked at her shaken.

"No I'm not!! I'm worried about you!!" Khalid yelled and she shook her head.

"You......" Inami slowly turned her head to look at the wall, "Who are you? How dare you take the face of my brother's Zarqa?!" She yells as she was helped up, the slash of ice melted, leaving a burn mark.

"Oh, so you can see me?" Cirina giggled as she floated up, "His _Zarqa_? Haha!!! How hilarious. How dare you filthy humans investigate Alexandra behind her back??!! Bloody Descendent of Reigan!!! Traitor!! You are like him!!! You will only bring Alexandra to ruin!! Everything you touch will turn to ashes!!" Cirina roared.

"I see....you are the spirit that protects her....." Inami closed her eyes as she had her hand stretched, "But you are nothing but one of vengeance......." she snarled as Cirina just burst out laughing.

"Oh, if only you knew!!" Cirina laughed as she looked over to Claude.

"Fine then, I'll keep quiet. But only because I want Alexandra to learn the truth on her own. To learn that the one she very much cares for will betray her......'' she pointed at his heart, "Just like Reigan.....betrayed Cirina. I leave with this gift, Khalid of the Sands." And lunged at him.

"NO!!" Inami quickly stood in front of him but Cirna just went right through her.

Time slowed down as he watched his siblings turn to him in horror. Inami reached out to him, yet something cold touched the center of his forehead, a cold voice he heard before his world went black.

_"A snake like you......will only make those around you suffer."_

** _\- Dream - _ **

_A battlefield. Swords, lances, axes, arrows, flames, the scent of iron filled the air. The sky a dark gray as the rain fell heavily to the ground. Mud made the place slippery, yet it did not stop the war cries that were going on. On his wyvern, he held a weapon that glowed fiercely in his hands. Enemies all around, he fired multiple arrows of light towards them, shooting them down one by one. War cries filled the battle field but....._

_"The scent of the sea...." he thought as he had his wyvern fly. _

_"RRRRRREEEEEEIIIGGGGGAAAANNNN"_

_He barely had time to use his bow as a shield as a blade clashed. He heard snarling and looked up to the one responsible, but his heart froze as crimson eyes with pupils at the Crest of Aubin, looked at him with complete rage and sorrow. Tears of blood fell from those crimson eyes, yet....he could never confuse the slender face of someone she knew. Yet, the name Alexandra did not leave his lips, but a name that was filled with rage._

_"CIRINNAAAAA!!" He roared and his wyvern roared, spiraling down to shake her off._

_They nearly crashed to the ground, yet he managed to jump off his wyvern just on time. He fired arrows at the woman who had the face of someone he knew, yet the feelings of guilt grew in his chest each time. He didn't understand why. _

_"How could you??!!?! I trusted you!!!" The woman roared at him as she held her scythe, weeping tears of blood as she wailed._

_"I trusted you!!! I thought you believed in me!!! I thought you wanted peace!!! I thought you...I thought....Aaaahhhhh!!" She wailed loudly as thunder crashed in the air. _

_"I do love you!!! I do!!! I never betrayed you!!! Please!!" He wanted to yell out those words to her, yet the opposite came out of his mouth._

_"You're a fool Cirina. I only used you for my own benefit. You were the key to Anacharsis to complete the final phase. A pitiful beast you are....you half-breed!" He spat back and the woman wailed furiously as she lunged at him._

_"No, no!!! That isn't true!!! Why am I saying this??!" He thought as he jumped back multiple times and fired arrows at her._

_She deflected each one and roared at him. When his soldiers came at her, she cut them down with not a damn in the world. _

_"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" She wailed as her scythe clashed with his sword he managed to bring out._

_"Reigan!!" A female voice yelled in his mind._

_"Hurry Lamine!!" He thought._

_"Look out for the Swarm spell I'm going to fire!!! Use that opportunity to finish her off!! How could Serios do this to her own child??!" Lamine answered back._

_"Aaaahhh!!" Cirina screamed as she was hit by a swarm spell and whipped her head furiously towards the one responsible._

_A woman with long brown hair, a familiar face he knew. Yet the name Mercedes did not leave his lips nor Cirina's, the blue screamed furious when her crimson eyes landed on her._

_"GIVE ME BACK MY AUNT NOOOAAAAA!!!" Cirina roared and lunged at her._

_He pulled back his bow, yet every muscle in his body was against it. It was like he was being controlled. _

_"No...no!!! Stop!!" He thought yet his bow, Failnaught, was brought up, the tip of the arrow glowing brightly as he aimed at her back._

_"THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!!! STOP!!" He mentally screamed yet nothing stopped him, the arrow fired. _

_It was too late. She barely managed to turn around to turn her attention back to him yet, time slowed down through his eyes as he watched her eyes go wide. Blood trickled down her lips as her hand went over her chest, a hole was there, the heart no more. She slowly looked back up to him, silence befalling the battlefield as she dropped to her knees. Her face heartbroken as she smiled bitterly at him, her tears falling once more._

_"I.....hate you......" were her last words as she fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming. _

_The soldiers stopped fighting, his army and Lamine's cheer at the fall of a leader of Serios army. _

_"Retreat!!!" A male voice yelled out and Serios army quickly began to leave._

_"Do not go after them!!" Lamine yelled out to stop their armies from going after them._

_He was silent as the sound he heard was the rain. He slowly walked up to the body of the blue haired female; whose face was left blank of emotions. Whatever malice was possessing him, lifted off. He fell to his knees as he stared with wide eyes at the body. His and Lamine's army cheered in victory, yet to him, it felt like a loss. Lamine quietly approached him, gritting her teeth as she spoke softly...._

_"This battle.....was a set up.....I'm so sorry I could not see it sooner....Nor the spell that....Gloucester casted on you....." Lamine whispered, trying to hold back tears. _

_"What have I done........?" He covered his face with his hands, "Maurice will never forgive me......" he whispered._

_The two leaders were silent as they only stood still....none noticed how one finger of the body....twitched..._

Long....ago....buried....heart.....

Right....away.....torn...apart.....

_"EVERYONE GET BACK!!" Lamine screamed quickly and grabbed him, pulling back. _

_Horror befell all as a haunting song began to be sung by the corpses as it slowly began to rise, the relic in its hand glowing black._

_"_Till....I...draw one more...final breath...Across the land....bare...and dark..._" the body slumped forward, blood pooling down from where the heart was once._

_"What is this......?" He choked out as black energy began to pour from her relic and started devouring her._

_"_May....it...be...one for....all..._" it grew and grew, it began to consume her._

_He cried out to stop her, but it was too late as she took one final look at him and smiled sadly at him._

**Burning the horizon....out into none. **

_A flash of black blue threw them all back, where a corpse was, it was no more, but a once beautiful beast of wings of ice, was now one of black, and black dripping down, its feathers cut as it roared furiously._

_"What.....is this??!" Lamine gaped, she covered her mouth in horror, shaking at what they just witnessed._

_The relic that Cirina held turned her corpse to a monster. The dragon roared as it rose to the sky and took off toward the north._

_"Blaiddyd!!! We must warn him!!! She's heading north!!" Lamine yelled. _

_Right when he was going to get up..._

_"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU??!!" _

_Their eyes quickly turned towards the other side of the once battlefield. _

_"Ashe?" He thought but a different name left his lips._

_"What is Bladr doing here?!" He says._

_Unfortunately, the dream came to an end before more could be shown. _

** _\- End of Dream -_ **

He woke up in a jolt, panting and gasping for air. He quickly touched his face and looked around for a mirror. He heard soft humming and his eyes went to the door, to see it open.

"Oh, hey. You're awake!" Alexandra smiled softly to him, yet he bolted up quickly.

"Hey, are y----!!" Claude suddenly hugged her tightly, like his life depended on it.

He was shaking, that dream felt far too real. He thought he killed her yet....

He wondered if it was real. He had heard stories of those that bare crest may see memories of their ancestors that are passed down through their bloodline. He never believes in such things yet...

"Claude....?" Alexandra whispered, unsure of what to do.

She felt him shaking. Did he have a nightmare? Was it so bad? Also, Cirina had not spoken for the past 5 hours which was odd. She was worried when Mahatma suddenly brought him back unconscious. The cloaked man explained that apparently Claude had decided to pull a prank on Inami and well...she overdid it a little on the beating he got. They got him to his place and while she waited for him to wake up, she met with Edward once more. The doctor was happy to meet her again and glad she was doing well. She told him the same. A few of the servants remembered her and she was glad. Gregory had grown a lot more and the two greeted each other. She felt welcomed, which was rare.

"!!!" Alexandra stiffened when Claude placed his head on her chest, over her heart.

She was pretty sure he could hear it beating rapidly at how close he was to her.

"Claude....umm...." Alexandra muttered.

"Please.....can we....stay like this....for a bit longer...?" He muttered.

She took a deep breath and nodded. She hesitated a bit but wrapped her arms around him, an old habit of hers. One hand on his head, gently stroking his hair, while the other on his back.

"_In time flows...see the glow...of flames ever glowing bright.._." she sang softly, a bit of magic to help him relax, "_On the swift...rivers drift..broken memories aligned..."_ she muttered.

A few m------

"Hey kid!!! Yo-----oh."

Gregory came through the door and a smirk quickly was on his face as he watched the two.

"I-It not what you think!!" Alexandra screeched and pushed Claude away with sudden force.

Unfortunately, they were near the bed, and well, Claude was pushed onto there.

"Oh!! Oh!!! Well now!!" Gregory laughed, "Don't mind me!!! Continue!!" He laughed.

"Gregory, I hate you!!!" Alexandra yells and runs out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Way to ruin the moment." Claude grumbled as Gregory laughed.

"Well too bad. Anyhow, came to check on ya but looks like I didn't need to." He chuckled, "So I'm guessing you already confessed to her?" He said.

"What? No! It's no----- is it really obvious?" Claude muttered.

"Well it is now!!" Gregory laughed and Claude pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But seriously, it better happen soon. I heard from Hilda that Linhardt asked her on a date and that Marianne and she have been pretty close." He says.

"You forgot Ashe..." Claude muttered.

"Anyhow, the meeting is tomorrow. Prepare for a fire storm. Count Gloucester looks pissed. Brought you the papers of the topics that are going to be discussed." He pulled out a folder and handed it to him.

Claude let go of a sigh as he opened it and raised an eyebrow at the paper that had little notes and sentences either highlighted or underline. The small annotations saying ways that the ideas could be fixed. The flaw of the proposition and even a better version proposed.

"Hey Gregory, did you write on these?" Claude asked and Gregory looked at him confused.

"What? No. Let me see." Claude handed the papers to him, "Ah......I...uh...think I know who did this." He sighs.

"Well? Who was it? I must admit, I'm impressed. Based on what they managed to read they know politics well as well as other methods of trade. Even ways to help the economy....'' Claude smiled.

"Ha!!! And she thought she was slick. Thinking I didn't catch her." Gregory laughed.

"Who are you talking about?" Claude said.

"Alexandra of course!! She's the one that did this." Gregory said back and Claude looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ha!! She thinks she's slick, but I see here reading books about politics, muttering to herself ways the system can be fixed. Picking it apart and such. She's smart. Knows how to handle things. It's a shame she hides it. She's scared." Gregory sighs.

"Did I tell you about what happened a few days ago?"

Let's just say Gregory was a laughing mess when Claude told him about Alexandra calling the Archbishop's methods..._barbaric_.

**\- The Next Day - **

"You want me to stand beside you?! No offense but wouldn't that....ruin your image??" Alexandra cringed as those words left her mouth.

Claude frowned at her saying that. Did she really think he cared about his image? Please!!! He's been ostracized his whole life, shamed for his Almyran and Fodlan blood. Survived attempts on his life. Hated for simply breathing!!!

"Come on Alex. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides," he smirked as he saw her eyes move rapidly as he lightly waved the papers, "I recognize your handwriting anywhere. I'm impressed by how well you thought of these." He smiled and Alexandra was grateful she hid her feathers or else he would see them fluttering rapidly.

"Also, this is payback for pushing me on the bed." And he had to keep himself from bursting out laughing at the silent scream she did.

"F-Fine!!! I'll do it!!!" She huffed.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look adorable when you blush?" He smirked.

"Don't push it."

**[--------**]

Claude was more than anything bored. The Roundtable is literally a war zone. Lorenz father, Count Gloucester made things more difficult.

"He won't stop bitching about everything." Claude thought as he was desperately trying not to snap at the count.

Now he understood why his grandfather literally called this a war zone and why his mother would trash talk the nobility system of Fodlan. Things took a dramatic change 4 years ago with the Fire of the Ordelia Household. The letter that was found, the body that was seen cut in half, the house completely incinerated, no bones left. He remembers when news reached his house quickly, a sense of dread fell on not just him, but many. He remembers when he secretly snuck in to watch the roundtable meeting, the disaster it was. Judith at that time still had a place in the roundtable and expressed her anger towards not just his grandfather but the other lords for ignoring House Ordelia's countless times begging for help from them. Shame, guilt, regret befell all. Judith was literally the only lord that did what she could to help them. In the end, now the entire Ordelia clan was wiped out. Or so he thought. Lysithea was alive. Everyone believed she was dead, but no. He has many questions. The problem is that she stays clear of him when he wants to ask her about it. Back to the original subject. The Roundtable came together and admitted their guilt, and all came together to investigate the body that was found and letter. Edward was put in charge of doing an autopsy. He remembers the faces of pure disgust and horror that fell on the Lords when they read the bloody letter that was found. The horrific things that were done to the children of the Ordelia Household, the declaration of it was a group called Those Who Slither in the Dark. He recognized the name because Arisa mentioned it in the nearly terrifying state, she was in. But what made things worse that the Church suddenly chose to interfere and forbade them from further investing. Worse that the body was confiscated, and Edward got a serious warning and threat that if he ever did an autopsy again, there would be consequences. Apparently by the decree of the archbishop, such actions are seen forbidden because supposedly are considered desecration of the dead. Edward along with Emily called it a load of bullshit. Thankfully, Edward managed to hide all the notes he took of the body before the church asked for them.

"Count Gloucester!!! Surely you are aware that this route you desire to make one for trade has been protected for generations because the fae live there!!" Margrave Edmund expressed he is against Count Gloucester's proposition.

"_He's honest."_ Claude thought as he observed the Margrave.

The art of reading humans, he is surprised by how well the lessons his sister and mother have taught him have come in handy. He looked over to the new lord that had taken the seat of what was once Count Ordelia's 4 years ago. A young man with peach skin, dark hair and eyes, a similar body structure to his own but taller.

"Count Gloucester, you must understand that I do not agree with this either!!! House Adalbrecht has watched over these lands!!! You can't just say it made a good trading route!!" Balthus's younger brother, Duke Adalbrecht said as Count Gloucester rolled his eyes.

He looked over to Alexandra and flinched. He could see Gregory and Edward refusing to open their mouths because she looked ready to explode on the Count. Judith was much better at hiding her anger. The Count was being unreasonable. Claude really wanted to bang his head.

"Lord Reigan." Claude instantly shivered as the female voice cut through the tension like butter, "May I speak?" Alexandra asked.

"What??! A retainer dare wishes to speak??! Know your place whore!!" Count Gloucester yelled across the table.

"How dare you call her that??!" Gregory snarled and Claude witnessed everyone's single emotion that Alexandra had, leaving her face completely as she began to speak in a voidless tone.

"May I speak?" She said again and Claude nodded.

"Count Gloucester," she began, "I shall say this now. The area you wish to turn to a trading route is a sacred land that belongs to the fae." She said.

"So what? They are lesser than us." He said.

"_She's holding back."_ Claude thought as she continued to speak.

"On the contrary Count. I believe you do not understand because of your little knowledge on fae." Holst had to stop himself from snickering, "The land has been untouched for more than 2,000 years. A place that is scared because the fae live there. Not only that, if their home is suddenly taken over, the fae will not hesitate to place a curse. Worst case scenario, The Queen and King of the Faeries, Titania and Oberon, will become involved. And the Church protects those lands under the command of the archbishop. I believe you all aware what happens to those that anger them...?" She slightly narrowed her eyes and Holst coughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You mean when House Varley....upset them...150 years ago correct?" Claude muttered and she nodded.

"Perhaps Count Gloucester....you would like to see for yourself what I mean." Alexandra said as she cupped her hands together, a red magic circle appeared above them.

"Alex?" Claude slowly sat up straight as a small figure formed.

"Lady Alex!!! You called?" Firo, the Fire Sprite grinned.

"Hi Firo....forgive me...its been a few years." She smiled sadly to the fae.

"Doesn't matter!!! I'm just happy to see my master is well!!! Finally, free form the hag C----?!" She quickly coughed.

"Please do not say that woman's name." She sighs, "Anyhow, think you can help me?" She said and he nodded.

The room became silent as Firo looked around the place.

"What happens to those when the scarred lands of the fae are violated?" She smiles like Cirina.

Claude shivered at her smile.

"_She's dangerous."_ He thought and saw the fire Sprite snarl.

"Who dare try to violate our lands??!! A curse shall befall all that dare set even a foot dare??!! Only those we allow may enter!!! Have humans not learned??!! What curse shall we put on them??!! The worst one we have is cursing their lands to misfortune, taking away their blood of crest!!" Firo yells.

Instantly, the Lords in the room went pale.

"Oh?? I did not know that. Fae has the ability to take away crest?" Alexandra said.

"No. We can take away future generations. We can make a child be born without a Crest. The ability to end a bloodline but making the parents be the last ones to bear those Crest. Their children and future generations will never be born with crests from there." Firo explained and Alexandra slowly turned to look at Count Gloucester, who became extremely pale.

"Hope this clears up everything Count. Firo, thank you." She smiled warmly to the fae and handed him a hard candy, "Your information is helpful. Rest well. And do tell Lady Titania I send my regards." Room went even paler.

"Aye!!! Take care!" And in a shower of red dust, Firo left.

Silence befell the room as she placed her hands down and smiled warmly.

"Hope you understand now Count Gloucester. I say this because I worry for the safety of my students. Lorenz is a wonderful mage as well as the lance. He is one of the top 5 lance users in my class. Marianne is an amazing mage as well as she has an amazing talent to communicate with the fae and animals. Hilda has amazing strength and a keen eye using the axe. She is an equal pair with Edelgard and Lestia. Claude here also has an amazing talent in flying as well as the axe in bow. Even Balthus is an amazing War monk!! His skill in Brawling and faith magic is amazing!!" She praised her students and unexpectedly began gushing.

"_She's honest_." Claude thought as the girl began talking about each of the Golden Deer and praising them for their talents and hard work.

"Cough!!! Anyhow," Alexandra snapped out of it when she heard Gregory snicker, " I worry more for the safety of my students and do not wish to see Lorenz own father, Count Gloucester, endanger his own son!!! Also, I have much more to say about each single one of your _parenting methods_, but I shall hold my tongue. For now." She huffed as she crossed her arms, "Anyhow, I have a different proposition regarding that trading route Count Gloucester. I recommend the mount road between your lands and former Ordelia territory. The road there not only is filled with rich soil but is also well known for herbs. It makes a good trading source. Not only that, a river that connects to the ocean is there, providing nutrition to the land. It is perfect also to raise livestock but also, crystals of salt grow. That is why this land is also called the _Salt Forest_. Because most of the vegetation has a salty taste. And many of those are used in magic. Also, salt is very valuable, especially the trading market. " She nodded her head with a proud smile.

Silence befell the place, while Claude and any stared at her.

"_She's too damn honest and oblivious_." He thought and instantly face palms.

"Umm.....Alexandra..." Judith whispered and Edward and Gregory quickly hooked their arms around her, sprinting out of the room fast, the door slamming shut.

"Pfft.....pfft....ahahahahaha!!!" Duke Adalbrecht burst out laughing and turned to Claude.

"Lord Reigan!!! Who is she?!?! I am honestly impressed and the way she speaks of my older brother...I am happy to know he is doing well." He smiled.

_"He's true."_ Claude thought then spoke, "She....is Professor's Kiana Kalsana's assistant. Her name is Alexandra. She is also an instructor at the Officers Academy." He explained.

"K-Kiana's Kalsana....assistant??! Oh no....." Count Gloucester went pale.

"And you insulted her." Holst chuckled, "Miss Kalsana is not going to be happy about that." He smirked.

"Changing the subject!!" The count quickly said to avoid the topic, "Let us.....discuss the trading route she proposed." He coughed.

Claude couldn't help but chuckle and the rest of the meeting continued smoothly. For the first time, the round table did not feel like a war zone. Diplomacies and such were discussed. Perhaps a small squabble here and there. Claude did not miss the small smile Judith had and for once, Claude had a civil discussion with the Lords. He can already imagine his grandfather's great surprise hearing of this.

**[------]**

"Hahaha!! Who would have thought there would be a day...cough...cough..that the round table was civil."

Claude smiled warmly to his grandfather. After the meeting, he originally was going to talk with Alex again regarding the meeting but it seems Edward and Gregory took off with her somewhere. Great. Because of that, he decided to visit his grandfather. The old man on his bed coughed a bit and smiled.

"I never thought I would hear you meet the young girl again. The one of blue hair and feathers. I'm happy to see you smiling so sincerely. It's been so long since I saw you have such a smile. Sigh...cough...reminds me of your mother when she was your age." Duke Reigan chuckled sadly.

Claude was silent as the old man continued to speak.

"Tiana loved sneaking out at night sometimes. She was terrible making tea and your uncle always thought she was going to poison him by accident. A free spirit she is, like you." He smiled sadly as he turned to look at him.

"You have her eyes......verdant like the wind...filled with mystery and life." He muttered and Claude spoke.

"I'm sure....if mom was here....she would start gushing." Claude smiled a bit.

"Haha!! I'm sure she would....and.." The Duke turned to him with the same smirk Claude inherited from him, "Ask when the wedding is." And the old man burst out laughing as Claude slammed his own face onto the bed.

"You're never going to let this up now..." Claude groaned into the mattress.

It became a joke. A family joke because apparently Gregory witnessed him kiss Alexandra and then the son of a bitch told Edward and well....you know how things go. Xina had to open her big mouth because the woman began gushing and unfortunately at age 12, since Xina was also technically his mother's personal maid(_she could warp to Fodlan and Almyra freely_) the nun taught him about the birds and the bees. Inami's lessons were traumatizing because the books had pictures. Xina's lessons were doubled because the woman described them _Oh_ with so much detail. At he knows about safe sex and such_. Yikes_.

"Ah!! I nearly forgot." Duke Reigan said as Claude turned his head towards him.

From under the pillow next to him, he reached out and took out a small box. Claude raised his head with a raised eyebrow, he waited for his group to speak. Fond memories filled the old man as he turned to the boy.

"This," he opened it, revealing a silver ring with a green emerald, "this used to belong to your grandmother. I used it to propose to her. Ah...bring back memories." He smiled and turned to the boy, "One day, this ring will be yours." He said.

Claude's eyes went wide at his words as the Duke continued to speak.

"I know you will give this ring to the person you love. And when that day comes, it will be the happiest moment of your life. Both of you will go through many hardships but I'm sure together, you can overcome them." The Duke smiles as he closes the ring box, "For now boy, just be you. Don’t let those damn goons tell you what to be." He said.

Claude was silent as he listened and nodded.

"I will,Grandfather. I will."

**\- Later at Night -**

After that talk, Claude headed to the library to go see how Gregory was doing however, he did not expect to hear this.

"So?? What's going between you and Claude?"

And suddenly Claude wanted to punch Gregory in the face. He remained silent as he opened the door to the library just a tad bit. Gregory had a shit eating smirk while Alexandra sat across from him, reading a book about....Almyran legends. The woman looked up the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing is going on." She answers, not raising her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Oh come on!!" He nearly yells, "you two kissed!!! Yeah, you were kids back then but hey!!! Don't you feel anything for him?" He asked and Alexandra looked up to him just a tad bit.

"I do." Claude felt his heart stop, "But I can't......he's....an amazing person...but he is too dangerous for me. And...I'm only going to lead him to his doom." Her feathers fell down a bit and Gregory frowned.

"Explain?" He said.

"Claude....I know he is a kind person. But....he's not genuine. His smile does not reach his eyes. He draws people in but there is a wall around him. He is dangerous to me emotionally especially since I am unstable because of my Crest. I don't want him to be held down by my condition and I don't want to be used." She explains.

The shadows casted over Claude's eyes as a frown mare his face. She knew. She figured him out so easily just like the Professor.

"He's afraid." She continued, "He says he'll do anything to win but that isn't true. He is afraid to be hated." Alexandra and he felt she was tearing him apart.

"But....even so....I....." she closed the book and hugged it to her chest, a small smile on her face, "I still....hope..Maybe one day.....I can stand by his side....... When I am with him, I can't help but feel happy. This warm feeling in my chest...I know what it is......Love...Love is a dangerous thing but is also because....love......oh god!!!" She suddenly yells while Gregory facepalms.

"I like him!!! I like him!!! Oh, no,no,no,no,no,no,no!!!!! I cannot, I can't, I can't!!!! Gregory what do I do??!!!" She said and the man was laughing.

"You finally realized it you an lovesick woman!!!" He laughed, "But yeah. Don't rush it Alex. Confess to him when you are ready." He smiles.

"(_No,no,no!!!)"_ She began talking in Almyran, "I...I...gaaaahhh!!! Why does this always happen to me??!!" She wept and Gregory awkwardly patted her head.

"So um.......say!!! You know the room that is at the end of the hall on the second floor, right?" He says and she nodded.

"Yeah...what about it?" She asked.

"Just head over there a bit later okay?" He smiles.

**[------]**

Claude could not stop grinning as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck to keep the water dripping from his hair to fall all over the place.

"She likes me!!" He whispered excitedly to himself as he went to his bed and sat down.

He could not help but smile warmly at the thought. Now, he needs to tease him and get her to confess. He smiled once more as he flopped down, then...

"Just what one earth did Gregory mean to come to this room? I doubt there isn't m------!!" The door to his room suddenly opened and Alexandra was grumbling as she let herself in and well.

"Yo." Claude grinned as the girl froze when her eyes landed him.

The boy was shirtless, a few scars on his body, he was wearing black baby pants for sleeping and his hair was still dripping a bit. He was enjoying how her face was turning redder and redder by the second and before she could run.

"Not running are you now?" He quickly stood up, wrapping his around her quickly from behind, kicking the door closed.

"A-Aaaahh!!" It was cute how she was screeching and appreciated how honest she was with her emotions.

_Too honest _at times but still, that was what he admired of her. She was honest, compared to him...

"_She's flustered."_ He thought as he slowly began to walk back, not letting go.

"I'm going to kill Gregory....." she whimpered.

He chuckled as he made her sit on his lap, enjoying her crimson face.

"What is possessing me today?" He thought as he smiled coyly at her, nearing her face a bit.

"You've been a bad girl today Alex..." he purred.

Her feathers were sticking up straight and he really was trying not to laugh at her reaction.

"C-C-Cl----!!" That's it, he couldn't hold anymore.

His lips were getting closer to her own. Ruby/Sapphire's eyes frantically look at his own. His eyes slowly zooming to her lips. He wondered how they tasted, and he wanted to be the first to taste her again. Right when her lips were just a few inches from her's.

"MEOW!!"

"GHHHAAA!!" Claude screeched as the cat he usually cares for finally showed himself out of nowhere and attacked him.

Alexandra could not help but laugh as she got off him and gently removed the cat, the little one purring in her arms as it nuzzled her chest.

"Grrrrr!!! Damn cockblocker...." Claude internally growled as the girl giggled.

"Thank you for saving me _Khalid_!!" She smiled.

Claude froze and as he slowly turned to her, holding the cat.

"What did you just say?" He whispered and she blinked.

"Khalid. That's the name of this cat. I remember I was named years ago. You were there, remember?" She smiled softly as she put the cat on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Hard to believe it's been so long..." she sighs as she turned to him with a small smile, "I'm glad I met you back then. And I am forever grateful that you are part of my life Claude. Thank you." She smiled warmly at him.

"_She's honest._ Truthful.....I don't deserve someone like you...." He thought.

"Ah!! Almost forgot!!" She reached into her back and pulled out a small box, handing it to him.

"What's this?" He asked and she motioned him to open it.

His eyes widened as he pulled out a crescent moon necklace made of gold and green gems. He turned to her and she was fiddling with her fingers. That was the reason she wanted to head to the alliance because wanted to get him a birthday present.

"Umm.....I wanted to give you something that kind of represents you. Since your birthday passed and we didn't get a chance to hang out. Your Crest is also called the moon in a tarot deck. It means illusion, fear, anxiety, subconscious and intuition." She said and he was silent.

"But....in reverse...it also means you are working through your fears and anxieties, understanding the impact they have in your life and how you are freeing yourself from those limiting beliefs. Umm....I guess....what I'm trying to say is...to keep believing in yourself and your dreams. Umm..I hope you can one day face on those emotions head on in the future." She smiled nervously.

Claude didn't know what to say. He was silent as he stared at the necklace.

"_She's honest. She's kind. But also...unaware how her words are also dangerous. Innocent....yet like a storm_." He thought and turned to her with a warm smile.

"Can you put it on me?" He said and she nodded.

It felt strange as she went behind and handed her the necklace. She undid the small lock on the back of it and he felt glad he wasn't going to assassinate him.

But....

_"My you're an utter fool."_

Pure killing intent was suddenly behind him and he pulled out the dagger that was on his pants. Like a snake, he quickly strikes yet.....

"Claude?" Pure terror and fearful eyes met his own.

"I....can't....." his sharp eyes suddenly went wide when he realized he had pinned her down, the dagger at her neck, a little trickle of blood fell.

He realized the voice he heard was not hers, but the one from that terrifying dream. He quickly got off her and dropped the dagger on the floor, hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry.....I'm so sorry.....I thought....I------" she placed her index finger on his lip, and she shook her head, a sad smile on her lips.

"It’s okay. I know. It wasn’t for me became terrified of….but _her_…wasn’t it?" She said.

"Her?" He was confused.

"The...spirit that protects me..." she muttered.

_"A spirit of vengeance protects her."_

Inami's words suddenly rang in his head. She smiled sadly as she properly put on the necklace on him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I cause you harm." She muttered and stood up, giving him one last small smile, "Good night." And with that she left.

Claude sat still for a while and sudden buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly but also angrily at himself.

"I'm a fool....."

**\- Dream - **

_A battlefield. _

_The scent of iron. _

_It was like he was staring at hell itself. _

_The sky was once darker and grayer. Thunder clapping loudly from the heavens. Smoke also filled the air. He couldn't move as the bodies in front of him were surrounded by the energy of pure malice. _

_"Dimitri.....Edelgard....?" He could barely whisper as the two-house leaders roared inhuman screams at him and charged at him. He couldn't move. What was going on?! _

_"CLAUDE GO!!" _

_He saw a male with dark green hair quickly kick Dimitri away, holding the sword of the Creator._

_"Teach!!" He yelled out, "What-------!!" A pillar of white light fell, revealing a man with no face._

_"DISAPPEAR WORSHIPERS OF THE FELL STAR!!" _

**[------]**

Claude was not the only one that had that haunting dream. The twins of Faerghus and the Adrestian princess, woke up nearly screaming, shaking.

All four questioned what that dream was.

**\- The Next Day - **

"_Who are we? How far have we gone? _

_Let us heal the misery and plant the seed we ever promised." _

Claude was silent as he listened to Alexandra sing early in the morning out at the balcony. He did not sleep in peace at all, but he let go of a sigh as he continued to listen to her voice.

"_Time is up! Go grab your arms!! No matter how hard we have been we shall fight for-E-ver!! Oohhooo~_" she sang.

"What song is that?" He suddenly spoke and the woman only did a side glance at him before returning to look back at the ocean.

"A song of change and realization." She answered back as he walked over to stand next to her.

"Huh...." he muttered, "Listen....I'm sorry about last night." He said and she nodded.

"Apology accepted but also understandable. Also, you've been investigating me and there others, haven't you?" She says without looking at him.

Claude looked down to the shore rocks and spoke.

"Not going to lie....I have." He says a bit of a loss of words.

"Understandable. You don't know much about us." She muttered as finally he looked over to her, and guilt filled him when he saw the bits of betrayal in her eyes.

"_She's angry...."_ he thought.

"I heard your conversation with Balthus before the mission." She says and his eyes widened a bit as she looked over to him, "Guess we both got our secrets huh?" She smiled sadly.

"I see." Claude says, "So, what do you think? Weary of me?" He asks.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't." She muttered as she looked back to the ocean, "_She_ was right. You really did go behind our backs." Claude gritted his teeth as she continued, "I knew also but some part of me was in denial that you wouldn’t do it. But then again....this is you. You must do what you do to survive. I understand if you see me as an enemy or a pawn. Not the first I've been used and discarded." She says and without even thinking, Claude quickly held her shoulders, his expression pained.

"It's not like that!!" He’s surprised he didn't raise his voice, bit just tab bit. "It's not like that......I can....never think of you... as some pawn... I'm not...I'm not....." how is it that she is the only one that makes him Express this side of his?

_"It occurred to me the old world..._" he looked back up to her as she sang softly, _"It may have said no word. But I have to keep knowing: I hear it from no one. It occurred to me in the old world. It may have no word, but I have to keep knowing~_" she smiled sadly to him.

His eyes went wide when she placed a tender kiss on his forehead and smiled sadly at him.

"I'll go on ahead. I'll see y-----!!" He shook his head as he suddenly held her hand.

"No. We'll go together. And...look....If you are still angry with me, then I accept it. But....I don't want this problem between us to remain. When you're ready, you can talk to me." He said.

"Claude...I....sigh....thank you..." she smiled sadly to him, "I....like you heard, I used to be a noble of the Kingdom. Not just....any noble. House Aubin served the royal family and was also well known across Fodlan for repairing precious artifacts like the Heroes' Relics. My mother...is Cornelia, The former Archmage of the Kingdom." She says as she let go of his hand and looked back to the ocean.

Claude was silent as she spoke, her hand over her necklace, her relic, she continued.

"My father did everything to protect me and in the end...look where that led him. Killed by his own wife. I still can’t help but think it was my fault." She turned to him and placed her hand over her heart, "My crest... I was born with. But its powers were awakened by force. Claude.....if I ever go out of control, please strike me down." She smiled sadly at him.

The image of the woman Cirina from the dream two days ago came up in his mind. She had the same face as Alexandra, the way she was shot down. Her face of pure sorrow...

"**No**." He said confidently, her eyes going wide in shock, "I'll find another way. If such a thing does happen, you go out of control, I'll find a way to help you. I promise." He says as he holds her hand again.

"_I sound like Dimitri....."_ Claude thought as she chuckled a bit sadly.

"Arisa...Chris..and Amir said the same thing. All four of us promised each other we would strike each other down if our powers go out of control. But....we also said we find another if possible, to help us." She smiled sadly at him.

"Hey, if Teach and the others made that promise to you, then so will I. I'm not going to lose someone important to me." He smiles at her.

"Oh, so I'm important?" She smirked a bit and Claude knew where this was heading.

"_So, you want to play that game huh?_" Claude thought and knew she was trying to tease him.

"Hmmmm?? I don't know? Maybe if the snow princess confesses to me that she wishes to be my queen then maybe?" He grins to her.

"Ugh....I swear you two...." Cirina snarled in Alexandra's mind, "This pinning is terrible to watch!!! Ugh!!!! The fact I can't exactly get away from this is agonizing!!" She growled.

"_Suffer."_ Alexandra mentally said back to her as Cirina screamed when the said woman wrapped her arms around Claude's neck.

"Oh, my King of the Verdant Wind, do take this Maiden away from the cold and take me to your kingdom of unity. My soul shall forever belong to ice but my heart to you." She giggled but her face suddenly became red when the air around them suddenly felt heavy.....some sort of energy that made her skin tingle.

"You're playing....a very dangerous game with me....Alex...." Claude almost growled as his hands were suddenly on her waist, pulling her close.

"Oh no....oh...no....you....AAAAAHHHH!!! SEXUAL TENSION!!! GHHHAAAA!!" Cirina screamed and quickly sealed herself away in the darkest part of Alexandra's mind to keep herself from witnessing what may be about to go down.

"I....I...Ummm......I think this role play game has gone long enough? D-Don't you think?" She stuttered.

"You started this....And I'm finishing it." He muttered a bit darkly as he lips were slowly getting closer to hers.

Gods, he wanted to pin her onto the wall and take her lips right then and there, but he wasn't going to rush it. Nope, take his time. Pick her apart bit by bit. _Savor her, care for her, devour her....._

"Boy!! Where on earth a-------!!!! Oh my."

And immediately he was pushed away by Alexandra but unfortunately the force was too much which sent him falling off the balcony.

"CLAUDE!!" Alexandra screamed as the boy also screamed in horror as he fell but thankfully the balcony wasn't so high up.

At least 10 feet. A loud splash was heard as the Alexandra and the one that interrupted them was Judith, ran to the balcony. Claude gasped for air as he swam up and glared over to Judith.

"Hahahaha!! Well, seems like a dip in the sea has cooled you off!!" She laughed while Claude glared up.

"Sorry....." Alexandra muttered.

**[----]**

"Oh my!! Little Khalid's Zarqa pushed him to the sea!! I like her guts!!" Inami laughed as she and her brother watched from afar.

Mahatma shook his head as the two watched Claude swims to the shore, getting a few funny looks from the locals. Still, Alexandra flew over there with Falco and took him back to the mansion, apologizing repeatedly. Still, they worry.

"They have many hardships on the way...." he muttered and Inami smiled sadly.

"They do....I can see the wave of death over Fodlan approaching soon. Blood will stain the fields....." Inami closed her eyes as images flowed through her mind, "Promises will be broken..Bonds shall be tested.....an eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Evil for evil. Who is right and who is wrong? Only the heavens know...." she muttered as she fixed her cloak and began to walk away, her brown eyes had a slight hue of gold that faded away quickly as it appeared.

"Inami....what did you see...exactly?" Mahatma asked as she only smiled.

"Many, many things my dear brother. But who knows? Divine interference always has a way changing the fate of many." She giggled.

"Inami, I worry. Not just for him but for all of us. You and I are one of the very few who are loyal to our brother. Many are still after his life." He says and she smiled sadly.

"All we can do is watch. We can only do so much. We can only give guidance. There will be times when we must say harsh things to them. Whether they take the lessons we teach them to use in life, that is up to them. If they fall, it will be up to them if they chose rise once again from the ashes of their burden, mistakes, and demise." She looked and looked up to the sky, a distant look in her eyes.

** _"Only they themselves, can change their own fates. Let them claim their birthright. Let them have their conquest. The rewards shall be the revelation." _ **

** **

**Paralogue 3: Part 1: A Snake's Surroundings **

**[-------]**

** _I hope I did justice to Claude's character. This paralogue explores more of the darker parts of him as well as how Cirina is connected to him. Exploring how he has difficulty trusting others as well as hostility to his half-siblings. Inami and Mahatma are briefly mentioned in Chapter 44 by Claude as “her” and “him”. _ **

** **

** _Alexandra does know what Claude's real name is since she has some form of her past self-memories. Fragments and snippets at most, that is all. Even as a child, she already had some sort of feeling for it. Out of respect to Claude, she does not bring up the subject to him. But, naming the cat, it's her indirect way of saying she cares about him, as well as tease him sometimes. I'll show a little bit of that in an upcoming chapter. _ **

** **

** _Inami: She is the same age as Balthus, 26 years old. She has the same father as Claude but a different mother. Her mother is known as the seer of the royal family. Her personality is like Camilla minus her being all over her siblings and making others feel uncomfortable. Her mother was a talented seer, who caught the eye of the king. She is the second oldest of 14 siblings. 7 females and 7 males. Unfortunately, her mother died giving birth to Inami. Inami held resentment and jealousy towards her half-half siblings because they had a mother. Claude, especially his mother, was protective of him. She was one of those that made Claude's childhood miserable however never to the point of physically harming him or trying to take his life. What she yearned for was someone to love her like a mother. She wanted a mother figure. The first 7 years of her life, she was cold and cruel with her words to Claude but eventually decided at age 8 that it would be better off ignoring him. At age 13, she was flying her wyvern and like in this chapter explained, the wyvern was shot down and fell on top of her, crushing her womb. The last thing she saw before her world went black was Claude running towards her, calling out her name. She muttered, "I'm sorry." Before she blacked out. _ **

** _During her near-death state, she awoke her powers of a seer. Finally realizing the wrongs she has done, she bows to atone for them. _ **

** _Her class is Magil Knight. Tomes and the Axe are her specialty as well as using a lance. The wyvern she uses the wyvern that she was riding when shot down. Despite it nearly killing her, she still holds it dear to her because it made her realize her mistakes. She does know necromancy magic that was once practiced in Faerghus and used it to revive the wyvern. Claude and Mahatma and many stay clear of her when she starts cackling because that's a red flag someone pissed her off._ **

** **

** _Mahatma: 1 year younger than Claude. He is 17 who looks like he's 20. His personality is a bit on the flitorius side but mostly calm and collected like Dedue. He and Claude grew up together and got along. But a rift did form between them. Mahatma's mother tried to pin him against Claude, trying to earn the favor of the king. Mahatma did not want that and distanced himself from Claude. His mother has tried to assassinate Claude and Tiana. Unfortunately, when he was 14 years old Claude was 15, his mother tried to poison Tiana. It was in her wine. In front of everyone, he snatched the glass from her and drank it. Everyone witnessed how he instantly became pale and started shaking. His mother screamed at him that he was a fool. Unlike Claude, Mahatma did not have immunity to poison and almost died. Thanks to Claude's quick thinking, he barely managed to make an antidote. Mahatma's mother was sent to the dungeons. As for him, Tiana thanked him for helping her but asked why he did it? _ **

** _"Because I don't want to see my brother cry anymore." Was his response and Claude was beyond shocked._ **

** _Over the years that Mahatma distant himself, he knew that Claude was hurting and didn't stand up for him. He blames himself as well as the cruel antics of his mother. That day of the poisoning, he already had plans to take his own life because he was tired of everything and felt the only way to atone for never standing up to protect Claude and for hurting him, was his life. During the time of recovery, he eventually confessed the real reason for doing it. Of course, Claude was pissed. Their relationship is still strained but has begun to be repaired over the years._ **

** _His class is Sword Master. The sword he wields is a relic that was discovered in an old ancient ruin in Almyran Ruin. The Sword is called the Blade of Koroghul. Inspired by a Persian Epic. Mahatma is also an expert in gathering information, that is why he commented that their father always goes to him to collect information. Like spying, infiltration, and such. _ **

** **

** **

** _Mahatma and Inami will not be part of Part one of the main story. They will have a mention as well as flashbacks but that is it. They will make their full appearance till between the time of the five-year time skip as well as during the role._ **

** _ As for Alexandra being called Zarqa. That one is based of the Arabian mythology, Zarqa' Al-Yamama. She was a powerful woman with incredible powers and magic. Legend says that she had brilliant blue eyes which helped her foresee the future and predict events, but she was eventually killed by jealous enemy tribes who tore out her eyes and crucified her_ **


	51. Chapter 47: Bloody Grail: Part 1: Abyss

** _All over the street, shinning the old neon_ **

** _In endless rain, what have you become?_ **

** _How many times, I want to wake you up_ **

** _Given you up, go up on my own way alone._ **

** **

** _Who are we? How far have we gone?_ **

** _Let us heal the misery and plant the seed we ever promised_ **

** _Time is up! Go grab your arms!! No matter how hard we have been _ **

** _we shall fight for-E-ver!! Oohhooo~_ **

** **

** _I hear it from no one. It occurred to me the old world..._ **

** _It may have said no word. _ **

** _But I have to keep knowing:_ **

** _ I hear it from no one. It occurred to me in the old world. _ **

** _It may have no word, but I have to keep knowing~_ **

** **

** **

** _\- Dream -_ **

_Dark._

_It was dark_

_The scent of iron filled the air. _

_Silent._

_Pitter patter._

_The rain dropped hard._

_The sky wept._

_The earth wept. _

"Where am I?"

_Chris was silent as he walked through a dark battlefield littered in bodies all over the place. Soldiers from the Kingdom. Pegasus knights from the Alliance. Armor knights from the Empire. War Monks from Sreng. Wyvern riders from Almyra. Dark Fliers from Morfis. Mages from Albinea. Swordsman from Dadga. Priest of the Church of Serios. The list continues as he continues to walk. He was silent as the path was endless yet.....he could see some light up ahead. The sound of clashing was heard, and Chris immediately recognized that color of gold. He ran towards it and stopped when he saw who was fighting who. Covered in blood from head to toes, their clothing had tears and burns. They looked exhausted yet refused to stop fighting. _

_"Hubert go!!" Beleth, or should he say, male Byleth, yelled at Hubert, who was holding his arms an unconscious Edelgard and.....a child was in her arms. A little boy with brown hair but had teal colored eyes. _

_"Byleth, I cannot leave you behind!! You are Lady Edelgard's husband!!!" Hubert yelled as he quickly used a shield to protect himself. _

_Beleth gritted his teeth towards the forest. Chris immediately turned and felt sick to his stomach as corpses of people as well as soldiers he knew walked the earth, covered in dark magic. The one leading this army of fallen soldiers was Claude. A cruel smirk the Reign Leader had as his eyes glowed red. Black and purple energy surrounded him. The dark version of Failnaught was in his hands. Yet his clothing was a much darker version. That of the Barbarossa class. _

_"Fallen......" Chris muttered as Hubert took one final look to the army, his eyes landed on Bernadetta, who cried tears of blood as she wailed. Her skin is pale blue. _

_The black hair man gritted his teeth and warped away. A bit of relief filled Beleth as his friend, wife and son were now gone to safety. He needed to focus. So many things went wrong in this timeline and he did not understand why. This should have been the last one. Everyone was finally able to live yet why? This was number 899. What the hell was going on? But that didn't matter right now. Looks like he will be forced to reset once more if things go wrong again. _

_"Thank you...." Byleth muttered as he turned back to the Fallen Claude._

_"Teach....so long... Unite...I must unite... Where did it all go wrong...?" Claude's voice was like he was possessed, and it was the truth. _

_He and the others roared as they charged at Beleth. The mint haired man gritted his teeth and roared as he charged forward towards a battle he would not win._

_"No stop!!" Chris yelled and tried to stop him but all he saw was Beleth screamed in sorrow as he cut down his former friends and students._

** **

_\- End of Dream -_

**\- Verdant Moon: August 5th - **

Chris jolted awake from his bed as he abruptly sat up, panting. His heart drummed fast in his chest; his forehead covered in sweat as he turned to the table near his bed. He quickly served himself a glass of water, gulping it down in a few seconds.

"That dream...was way too damn clear....." he said out loud as he put the cup back down onto the table.

He sighs as he looked over to his left, a bit of sunlight peeking through the cracks of his room, meaning it was barely around 6 o'clock in the morning. He was used to waking up this early but too bad the dining hall is not open yet. He let go of a sigh as he stood up, opening the curtains to let the sun come in. His room is what his mother from the old world would call, a _war zone_. Books, piles of papers littered on the floor. A couple of pieces of clothing also. His bookshelves were fixed nicely with some of his supplies while another shelf he used for weapons and poisonous bottles of liquids. There was a simple blue carpet on the floor and hanging on the wall next to his bed was a hand carved guitar he made himself. It was sad that guitars did not exist in this world, so he was more than happy to introduce the instrument in this time. He actually hands carved multiple instruments. He looked over to his desk, where a sketch of musket was. That was done by my sister. Arisa has been thinking of only making such a deadly weapon for herself and him. Considering the materials in this world were far better than the ones in their old one, of course the woman was going to take full advantage of such opportunities!! Chris admires his sister for being a genius at times but sometimes wished she toned it down because the knowledge they have is very dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. He let go of another sigh as he stood up and picked up a black shirt from the floor.

"Shit." He cursed when he sniffed it, "Time to do laundry." He sighs as the shirt has a foul smell.

He sighs as he begins to pick up his clothing and throws them like a basketball into the wooden basket he has. To the closet he went and pulled out a simple gray shirt, baggy black pants to move around in because summer was a nightmare here. With clothing on, fixing his hair, putting on his eyepatch, he picked up the laundry basket to head to the laundry room. Time for cleaning.

**[------]**

It was no surprise to him that the place was calm and empty in the early morning. He liked it. It gave him a sense of sincerity in a way. He continued to walk towards the place, seeing a few cats and dogs here and there. A bit of cat food he had on him and threw it on the grass. He chuckled how the cats immediately ran to eat. Past the dinning and behind the classroom, was the room where the students did their laundry. It was separated for men and women. To the men's one he went and smiled when he heard running water. He knew who it was as he went in.

"Morning Dedue." Chris said and the Duscur man sent him a small smile.

"Good morning Christian. Early as always." He said and Chris nodded as he went to the metal bucket.

In the water he poured and used some wind magic to create the moments inside of a washing machine. It was a lot of clothing and he did not want to do it by hand today. He didn't miss the raised eyebrow Dedue had.

"If I may ask, what sort of spell is that? I have never seen someone use magic for something basic as washing clothing." Dedue said and Chris yawns, but answers.

"Just a wind spell and then changed the commands of it to fit the image I wanted. I use it for washing my clothing. Arisa does the same." He explains and Dedue nodded.

"If you want, I use the spell on your clothing?" He offered and Dedue shook his head.

"It is not necessary. I can handle it." Dedue says.

"Ummm...." Chris looked behind him since both were the same height, "Are you sure about that? Also, why did you bring Dimitri's?" He asked.

"Well.....sigh...Lestia told Sadi and I why His Highness was so distraught the morning a few days ago. Let's just say.....a broken heart?" And Chris burst out laughing at how Dedue just betrayed Dimitri, he did not miss the small smile on the man's face.

At times like this, he was glad he had befriended the Duscur man.

"I get it, I get it." Chris chuckled, "But still, I think Dimitri should be responsible for his own clothing. If a man cannot clean or cook or take care of himself, then he is going to have a very difficult time in life. My mother was the sweetest woman you've ever met but if she saw you slacking and not doing chores, she come at you with the saddle and PAHCK!!" He made the motion of whacking someone, "Of course my ass got off my chair and did my chores. Laundry, cooking, cleaning, and all that. My _Ama _raised me and my siblings to be responsible." He said.

Dedue chuckled a bit and nodded.

"My mother would do something similar except it was whatever she got a hold of. However, it was our elder brother that would get the burn. Sadi and I were safe." Dedue smiled sadly at the memory.

Chris nodded as he turned back to the bucket, the spinning stopped. He poured out the dirty water and now onto the rinsing cycle it was.

"Say, Dedue." He began, "Do the Faerghus siblings...ever talk about each other?" He asked.

"As of each other?" Dedue said and he nodded, "Yes. Their Highnesses are at each other's throats at times, but they care about each other. At times, I hear His Highness speak of their stepbrother, Chris. It the same with the others." He said.

Chris was silent as he stared at the spinning clothing but smiled.

"That's good. Glad to know they care about their family." He said.

"By the way, so when are you going to talk to Mercedes?"

"Christian, do not speak any more."

**[-----]**

With clothing now hanging to dry, off to Abyss he went. Careful not to stir up anything, he went through a secret passageway he discovered 2 years ago headed to the underground Kingdom. Or as he sometimes jokes, the underworld. He let go of a sigh as he went through the passageway made of stone and bricks. It was hidden behind a thick tree and covered in vines. 10 more minutes of walking through, he reached the place he wanted. Passages lit by the light of torches, a bit of a musky smell because of the water. Different gates closed off with metal panels and such. The giant bridge at the other side he crosses from time to time. He made his way through the shopping area of Abyss, which was a bit cramped. Crates in different places, some even tattered clothes. He saw the vendors setting up their stalls and walked over to the old man that sold produce.

"Hey Jim, got any goods today?" He asked the old man Jim turned to him with a scowl.

"Fa!!! For them suckers from a merchant today. It's been awhile since I got some good products from Sreng. Look." He said and Chris is just that.

"Oh sweet." He picked up a pink colored fruit with green thin almost spiky leaves, "Not bad Jim!!! These are called dragon fruits. Expensive in my country but good." He smiled.

"Ha. So that is what they are called. I had no idea. Are they edible?" Jim asked.

"Here." He handed the old man 7 copper coins to pay for it, "I'll buy it. And yes, it's edible. You eat it like this." He took out his dagger and cut the fruit in half, revealing the white flesh with any seeds.

He cut a piece like a watermelon and handed it to the old man. A sniff Jim did and then a bite.

"Sweet but slightly on the bland side. Still good." Jim muttered.

After that, Chris continued to walk around a bit till he reached the Shadow Library. He was still munching on the fruit and finished the last bite. It brought back memories when he took a trip to the Philippines in his old life. He was around 24 years old. He was in grad student back then and wanted to study abroad for a while. He threw the skin of the fruit into a small trash can and entered the library. The place was built more in a cylinder shape, the walls filled with books that Seteth and the Church of Serios hid away. He looked around, seeing a few lit candles and a passed out on the only desk near the entrance was Constance. Chris sighs once more as he walks over to the sleeping girl and gives her a light shake.

"Constance, wake up." He whispered and the girl just swatted him away, muttering in her sleep.

He looked on the desk and saw she was studying magic again. He recognized the handwriting and smiled a bit.

"She must be going to Arisa's seminars." He thought and reached into his bag, pulling out a small jar of peppermint candies, placing it in front of her.

He walked around the balcony and straight to the books he went. He smiled as he took one out one of them about Black Magic. Scriptures written by those of the Agarthans and hell, they were fun to read and very helpful in helping him put together the truth about the past.

"I knew it...." he muttered as he was reading a passage about Loog and Pan.

The text questioned who Pan truly was and mentioned those who Slither in the dark.

"Tch." He clicked his teeth and closed the book, putting it back then getting the other one next to it.

It was an old book that was flattering and read the title.

"The Legend of the 5 Apostles." He muttered and opened it as he began to read it.

"Aubin, Timotheus, Chevalier, Noa, Ernest." He muttered and put the book into his bag to make sure a certain man will not be able to find it.

It was soon going to be time for the arc of the DLC and as much part of him was looking forward to it, there was another part of him that was not. But the choice he is making for this...is one that will be needed. He let go of a sigh when he heard a loud yawn, and then a happy hum. Chris smiled softly as he saw Constance walking up, looking around, then let out a loud groan because she realized she slept in the library again.

"Morning Constance." Chris chuckled as the girl rubbed her eyes.

He noticed she had a bit of some dark circles under her eyes, but it was understandable. She was studying for the Dark Flier exam later today.

"Salutations Christian....I see you are early as ever." She yawns and hummed in delight when he placed a cup of tea in front of her, "So do tell me, what tea are you introducing to me this moon?" She smiled.

"I present to you, Dragon Fruit tea. A fruit that grows in Brigid and Sreng. Sometimes sweet." He smiled as the woman nodded and picked it up.

The pink colored hot liquid made her raise an eyebrow, but she gave it a try anyway.

"Huh." She muttered, "A delicate sweet taste that does not overwhelm my tongue. A gentle scent also makes you feel warm. I like it. What snacks would you recommend going with this?" She asked.

"Well, I guess sandwiches would work. Anyhow, hope this helps you get some energy. Good luck on your exam." He waves as he walks away.

"Ha!! Good luck?!?! Christian, for I am Constance Vo----" he closed the door to the library before she finished.

When he first met the Ashen Wolves, it was not the prettiest way of getting to know someone. He snorted at the memory.

** _\- Flashback: 2 years ago: Imperial Year 1178: February 13th - _ **

_Jeralt always avoided the road that led to the Monastery for obvious reasons. He was always instructed to go around it, even if it meant taking the long road. _

_"Gah!!! Bloody hell...." he panted as he ran underneath a tree with thick leaves, keeping the rain from soaking him _

_Currently, Chris was 19 years old. It had been 2 years since he was rescued. Captain Jeralt decided to take him in, adopting him as his own son after witnessing through the years how well he and his daughter got along and worked together. The former captain had also grown to respect and care for him. Many were surprised when Jeralt announced he decided to adopt him. Arisa became a sobbing mess and was beyond happy with the news as she hugged her father tightly. Chris that day was also shocked but also happy. Jeralt reminded him of his father from his past life. Arisa's and Christian's parents from their past life were immigrants from Mexico that crossed the border to the United States for a better life. That is how their parents met. They went through many hardships in life and eventually were able to reach the American dream. A home, a family, that was more than enough. Their past family was not the richest not poorest but were still happy with their lives. Sandy reminded him of a former aunt of theirs. Florencio reminded him of his biology professor from high school. In a way, this world he lived his whole life here, kept bringing back bittersweet memories. Chris let go of a sigh as he adjusted his coat and looked up to the sky. Dark gray clouds and his dumb ass chose to go on a solo mission. He wished he brought Skylar and Kuro but did not want to bring attention to himself. _

_"It's been 2 years and no luck yet..." he muttered as he looked around the place._

_It was the old abandoned chapel of the Church of Serios. The one where...Monica kills Jeralt. Chris had been searching for a specific place for the past two years. Asking merchants and others through his job on the place. Of course, he has only gotten rumors, but it was something. At least some sort of lead. He let go of another sigh but stopped suddenly. He felt a very faint breeze behind him and quickly turned, looking to the ground. He knelt, placing his hand on the ground, feeling just a tab of a breeze. He had a small smirk as he pulled out the dagger Zander gifted him when he was 15 years old and stabbed it into that small area. _

_"There...." he muttered as he began to lift the stone slab._

_It looked like it hadn't been used in years, if not more. Fully now moving it, a shit eating smirk formed on his lips as he was now looking at a stone stair that led underground. Of course, he was prepared if someone tried to attack him, he put on his brass knuckles. He began to walk down and put back the slab, using some magic to make it slide back. With his right hand, he made a small flame light up over his right hand as he walked. The halls were made of stone, cobwebs covered many. Dirt, water, moss littered the floor, he had to be careful. _

_"Heather....keep track." He whispered._

_"On it." She replies in his head as they continue forward. _

_The musty smell of mud was a bit overpowering and he removed the scarf that he had around his face, so he could breathe better. He continued to walk for another 20 minutes and the place felt like a maze._

_"I'm starting to get angry." He muttered as he had put back the scarf and Heather scoffed._

_"I see you still have that short temper of yours." She replies._

_"Shh!!" He suddenly said and she glared but also went silent when she heard the faint sound of weapons clashing._

_They could see some light at the end of the stone hallway and quickly but quietly made their way. Once there, the sounds of fighting became very clear. He stood hidden behind the stone wall, peaking just a bit to look. _

_"HHHAAAA!!" The war cries filled the air as swords, daggers, axes and such clashed._

_The sound of horses neighing loudly along with pegasus through the air. _

_"Ghaaa!!" A lance was stabbed through someone abdomen and the one responsible was a young 17-year-old with short purple hair, a feminine face with purple eyes, with a bit of the small color eyeliner, and wore the clothing of the trickster class. _

_The young man pulled out the lance from the bandit, a cold expression on his face as he then spun and did the same to a swordsman._

_"Boss!!!" A boy the same age as him, "We're getting overwhelmed!!" He yells._

_"Damn it..." the purple haired one cursed, "Balthus!!! Help the others!!" He yelled._

_"I'm a little busy at the moment!!" a man who looked about 22 years of age yelled as his steel gauntlets tore through a mage._

_Black hair combed back, dark colored eyes, big body with muscles, he wore the clothing of a war monk. He jumped in the air and kicked a mage away, then pounded his fist at them, the skull of the mage cracking. _

_"Balthus and Yuri...." Chris mutters and then the scream of a female is heard loudly. _

_"CONSTANCE!!" Yuri yelled as the female and her pegasus crashed down, an arrow lodge on her shoulder._

_Chris did not have a good sight of the girl, but Arisa would never forgive him if he let someone die. His Aura Knuckles appeared in a shower of golden dust on his fist. The girl backed away in fear towards her injured pegasus and screamed as she had her hands up to try and protect herself from an armored knight._

_"CONSTANCE!!" Yuri yelled and tried to run to her but could not._

_All he could was yell in horror as the iron axe was brought down on her. _

_SCRAAHHH!! _

_Purple eyes went wide as drops of blood splattered through the air, but the blood did not belong to Constance, but to the armor knight. The girl's eyes went wide as a small drop of blood fell on her face, in front of her, the knight fell to the ground dead. The metal of his chest plate was demolished by the person in front her, they’re back facing her. _

_"Shit." Christian muttered as his Aura Knuckles were covered in blood from killing that knight. _

_He quickly glanced over to the female, who looked at him with wide eyes. Blonde short hair in curls with purple hair underneath. Light purple eyes, a feather fan strapped on her waist. She wore a pink uniform of a Dark Flier, but it was ruined by her bloodied right shoulder where the arrow was lodged. She looked around 15 years old._

_"Coco!!" Constance quickly scrambled up and ran to the horse running towards her, a woman with slight spiky dark red orange hair, same colored eyes, and wore the uniform of a Valkyrie. About 18 years old she looked._

_The red head looked at him confused but quickly got Constance to get on. One looked towards her and she nodded, understanding. _

_"Hyaa!!" She ordered her horse to ride off and they did._

_"Hapi..." he muttered and turned back to the group of 7 armor knights._

_"Who are you?!?" Ah, the leader of the bandits was with them._

_"Perfect." He muttered as he crouched mid-way and began sharpening his gauntlets._

** _CLICK, CLICK, CLANG!! _ **

** **

** _CLANG, CLANG, CLINK, SCCRREE!! _ **

** **

_Balthus nearly froze as he recognized those sounds and made a quick glance to the man dressed in strange clothing. Chris repeated it two more times and smiled when he heard Balthus order his men to regroup and strike together. Yuri was confused by the sudden change but nonetheless was happy because they were suddenly pushing back the enemy._

** _"War Monks of all regions are taught a form of code to use in battles. The movement of rasping and clanking together our gauntlets is the way. They are different ways. Never forget them."_ **

_Helios' words rang in his head as the metal talons tore through the helmet of another knight, the head ripped off. _

** _SCCRREEE!! CLANK!! CLANK!! ClINK!! _ **

** **

** _CLINK!! CLINK!! SCREE!! CLUNK!! _ **

_"Formation!! Spread out!! Defense!!" Balthus yelled out and the men and women warriors of Abyss did their war cries and what they instructed._

_"Balthus, who is that?!" Yuri hissed as he and his friend were back to back and cut down two archers._

_"I don't know but it looks like they are professionals!! What he is doing is a code among war monks!! And since I am one...well...I understand what the punk is doing. He's taking command and helping us out!!" Balthus said back._

_"Haaa!!" Chris began doing an uppercut at another armor knight, breaking their jaw, then his talons tore through the chest._

_"Kill him!!" The leader yelled._

_"3 left." Chris said and did a quick look around, the enemy was now losing._

** _TWHACK TWACK!! CLUNK!!" _ **

_"EVERYONE, FINISH THEM!!" Balthus roared and the Abyssinians went all out._

_"SWARN Z!!" Hapi roared a swarm of black bugs devoured 3 mages._

_"DARK SPIKES!!" Constance yelled and many of the calvary screamed when the dark spikes plunged into them._

_"HYYAAA!!" Chris went out on the remaining armor knights, slashing at them, armors tore off, no mercy._

_The leader began shaking as he tried to run but screamed when Chris had jumped in the air and lunged at him like a beast, his Aura Knuckles tore right through the chest. The sound of gurgling blood was heard, the leader dropping dead, a pool of blood. Chris was silent as he ripped out his talons and grimaced at the small bits of flesh on them, and blood all over them. _

_"You look horrible." Heather commented and Chris groaned because he was covered in blood from his enemies._

_In a way, he literally just bathes in the blood of his enemies. He could hear the Abyssinians cheering that they just won the battle. Thankfully, no one died but there were still many injured. Chris slashed his aura knuckles in the air to get the blood off them then made them disappear in a shower of golden dust. He let go of a sigh and turned to hear footsteps approaching him. But a pair made a run towards the fallen black pegasus._

_"Opal!!! Please!! I'm sorry!!" Constance wept and Chris went straight towards her._

_"Please move." He said and the girl glared at him with her purple eyes with tears, "Please move." He repeated._

_The girl growled but moved a bit. He quickly knelt and touched the neck of the pegasus. It was still breathing. He removed his black glove from his left hand, making a magic circle with the Crest of Flames appearing underneath the pegasus. Light green energy softly poured into the animal. Constance squeaked loudly when Opal suddenly quickly stood up, flapping its wings, shaking its head. _

_"There. She should be fine now." He spoke, "Healed he broken wings as well as the puncture wounds she suffered." He said as the girl quickly hugged her pegasus tightly. Constance wept happily; glad her partner was safe._

_"Thank you...." she muttered, and he nodded to her._

_Chris placed his hand on her shoulder as the arrow dissolved to dust and the wonder was healed, no scars left. Constance’s jaw dropped at this and wanted to ask more about the spell._

_"Well, well." He turned to see Yuri walk up to him with a smile, "Thank you very much for saving my friend. It's thanks to you we managed to pull off this victory." He smiled as he stepped about a foot away from him_

_"Short." Chris muttered and unfortunately, he said it a bit too loud._

_"Pfft." Hapi tried to keep herself from snickering at that comment while Balthus laughed. _

_Constance could not help but giggle also at the comment. _

_"Hey....." Yuri's eye twitched, "I don't exactly appreciate my height being pointed out. But anyhow, " He extended his hand to him, "I am Yuri Leclerc, the leader here of Abyss. Thank you for helping Constance and us." He smiled and Chris shook hands with him._

_"Name's Chris Hernandez. Mercenary and Professional War Monk." He shook hands with him._

_"Haha!! Nice to meet you pal!! Names Balthus!! Who would have thought I would meet a fellow War Monk.” He grinned but Chris can see he was warry._

_He did not blame the man. He had a reward on his head. Chris wasn't that type of person. In his old world, he bought and played the DLC, and he loved it. The Ashen Wolves were his personal favorite characters and he loved how each one was unique. Troublemakers like him and his friends. _

_"No problem." Chris spoke as he removed his scarf and hat, revealing his face. _

_He hadn't cut his hair in a while and he sort of looked like Robin except he had a streak of mint hair and an eyepatch that covered his right eye. _

_"Can't leave kids to fend for themselves. My sister would never forgive me." He chuckled and looked around, "Say....what will happen to these bodies?" He asked._

_"Don't worry about it Eyepatch." Hapi says, "The assassins over there will take care of it." She pointed to a group of Abyss assassins._

_"I guess that----Wait, Eyepatch?" He turned to her confused as she chuckled._

_"It was either that or the Executioner." Hapi smirked and immediately he began groaning._

_"Why does everyone call me that?!" He said and Yuri could not help but snort._

_"Say whatever you will. But," he crossed his arms, "I never seen you here before. Not many have been able to find this place, much less just appear out of nowhere like a knight in shining armor. Are you with the Church?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at him._

_Chris did not miss how Hapi was suddenly on guard along with Balthus._

_"Why would I be with a Cult?" Chris said and everyone in the place gawked at him calling the Church of Serios a...**.cult.**_

_He can already hear Arisa saying that Rhea wants to know his location. _

_"Pfft...Hahahahahahaha!!! Ohoho!! Hahahahaha!!" Balthus, Yuri and Constance looked at Hapi like she had gone mad because that was the first time, they had ever seen her laugh so much._

_The red head laughed and wiped away her tears as she walked up to him, patting his shoulders._

_"This is the first time I have ever heard some so openly insult the church!!! I like you. Names Hapi. And thank you for saving Coco." She grins at him, "But for now, let's get you clean up. You need it." She pointed to his clothing._

_"**Perdon**, sorry." He chuckled._

_"You are a foreigner??? I never heard that language before?" Constance said and he chuckled as they began walking towards one of the hallway entrances._

_He looked around and noticed the four giant statues around the place and he knew exactly where this was. It was where the battle against the mercenaries took place as well when Aelfric first revealed himself. He had to keep himself from nearly grunting at the thought of meeting the man. His first impressions of Aelfric when he was first revealed, it was an automatic "**he is the bad guy"** situation. The man gave him Kirie Kotomine vibes and he did not want to get stabbed in the back. Another plan he had was hoping he could find the body of Sitri Eisner as well as get his hands-on books from the Shadow Library. But first and foremost, make the Ashen Wolves his allies._

_"Say," Yuri's voice made him snap out of it, "out of curiosity, how did you lose that right eye of yours? Not often we see someone with an eyepatch. Might as well entertain us for our hospitality for letting you stay here for a while." He voiced and Chris raised an eye at him._

_"You're actually letting me stay for a bit? Me? A stranger that could potentially stab you in the back. Kid, you remind me of someone I used to know." Chris replies with a small smirk as he puts his hat back on. _

_"It's the least we can do to for save our asses over there. Still....I never seen so many bandits as well as mercenaries show up." Yuri muttered as he glanced his way. _

_"I know what you mean...." Chris said a bit lowly and Balthus noticed a slight change in the white haired man's demeanor, "Chaos is starting....." he muttered and his right hand balled into a fist. _

_Yuri did not voice it but Christian to him looked familiar. He wondered if he was someone from the Kingdom he saw before he left House Rowe. Only time will tell if he could gain the mercenary's trust. But he knew it would not be easy. He was difficult to read. _

_About 20 more minutes of walking and they arrived at the main central area of Abyss. Balthus chuckled at how flabbergasted Chris looked as he stared at the place. _

_"Welcome to Abyss, pal!!" Balthus laughed as he smacked Chris's left shoulder._

_Unfortunately....._

_"Aaarghhhh!!!" Chris yelled in pain as he knelt, breathing hard as he has his right hand over his shoulder._

_Nobody missed the loud **POP** sound. The injury he suffered from two years ago left his shoulder dislocated but seems Balthus's sudden smacking forced the bone back into place._

_"Whoa!!! Uh....sorry about that pal...Hold on. Let us use some healing magic on you." Balthus says as he places his right hand on Chris's left shoulder, a faint green light glow from his hand. _

_Chris could not help but have a soft smirk as he looked up to Balthus._

_"Thank you. Truthfully, you did not injure me. My left shoulder has been dislocated for 2 years and well...that smack forced the bone back in place." Chris answered._

_"Two years?!" Constance screeched as he was helped up, "Why would you hide such injuries for so long?? Are you some sort of runaway?" She exclaims and Chris chuckled as he patted her head with his right hand._

_"Not really." He smiles warmly. _

_He did not miss how Constance blushed and that was his cue to be careful. _

_"Well, glad I could help?" Balthus chuckled nervously._

_"Hey, no worries man. I'm just glad it was you and not my sister or else she whoops my ass if she found out I hid this from her." Chris chuckled nervously at the thought of Arisa's wrath. _

_Down the stairs way they went, and Chris felt like he was almost looking at the old school towns of New York. Abyss in real life looked way bigger and not to also mention the people around the place. Many of the residents greeted the Ashen Wolves since they knew them but gave Chris suspicion looks. He did not blame them. He really did look like an executioner. They continued to walk till they reached the residential area, where the dorms were. The hallways were lit with lamps and it had a bit of a home-y feel to it. The males stopped in front of a wooden door and Yuri turned to Chris._

_"Here's the showers. Get yourself cleaned up. You reek of iron. You do have a spare change of clothing, right?" He asked and Chris nodded. _

_"Yeah. And thank you." Chris said as he went in and closed the door._

_Yuri and Balthus turned to leave but then the older man realized something._

_"Hey, you forgot to tell him there is only cold water in the showers." Balthus says and Yuri smirked._

_"No worries. I'm sure he figured it out right about....now." and sure enough, Chris's voice was heard loud and clear 2 minutes later._

_"**HIJO DE SU REPUTA MADRE!!! NO MAS AYE AGUGA FRIA!!!** WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chris cursed loudly. _

_Yuri was snickering while Balthus had burst out laughing at the poor man's demise. Even if they did not understand the first two sentences, they knew he was cursing._

** _[---]_ **

_"God Damn it!!" Chris cursed as he was shivering from the cold-water bath he had to take and used fire magic to warm himself up._

_"Hahah!! Not surprising those kids except the hunk, will pull a few tricks on you. Still...." Heather looked around and grimaced, "The conditions here are poor. There may only actually be cold water. That fact that some form of this technology is called plumbing, is good. However, it looks like it's in a bit, if not, bad shape." She says as he changed into a black t-shirt, black baggy pants that are easy to move in. _

_He threw his bloody clothing into his other spare bag as he put on his shoes. Strapping back onto his waist his dagger along with his sword he got from Anna, keeping it in the scabbard. The hilt was a golden color, with a curved part on the hilt. He let go of a sigh as he combed his hair and made it spikey like usual, like in his past life. He could not help but stare at his own reflection. The young boy that everyone knew as Chris von Hersvelg was no more, but a mixture of Christian Hernandez and the Prince of Aderstia. He almost did not recognize himself. His right eye was still like a ghoul and at times he had this urge of bloodlust. His hair is no longer brown but permanently white with a single streak of mint hair. Scars all over his body from those days of experiments. He sighs as he puts on his eye patch. He misses Gina and wants to go back home to Remire village. The two got married last month and it was the happiest day of their lives. It still is. He touched the wedding ring he had on the finger of his right hand and smiled softly. He hopes in the future the two could start a family. No longer bound by their roles of nobles. But he frowned as he looked back to the mirror. He still plans to ruin the plans of the Agarthans. He still wants to save his sister, Edelgard. To free her of her fate of death. He needs to reconnect. He needs to get his connections set. But first...._

_"I need to fix the damn plumbing because this is un-fucken believable. I knew Abyss didn't have the best the conditions but...fuck....**No manches** Rhea..." he sighs and picked his bag, leaving out the door. _

_He decided he wanted to stay for at least a month or two here to get an idea of the layout of the place as well as try and improve the conditions. If Arisa were here, he knew she would have gone crazy to do what she could. Out he walked out of the shower room. As he walked around a bit, he noticed there were students of the academy with the uniform of the Ashen Wolves. Some were whispering about him, but he paid no mind to it. _

_"Yo." He turned as he heard footsteps and saw Hapi along with Constance._

_It was funny seeing a mini Constance with the uniform she wore, looking like a little princess with her feather fan, "Yuri-bird wanted me to show you to the classroom where we want to talk to you." Hapi explains and he nodded as he followed them._

_There was silence till Constance spoke._

_"I must say, thank you for saving me. Be honored that I, Constance von Nuvelle, you have earned my gratitude for saving my life!! Once the glory of House Nuvelle is----!!!" She screeched when he suddenly swung her over his shoulder like potatoes._

_"And I am not going to go through that earful." Chris said as Hapi chuckled._

_"Unhand me you peasant!!! How dare you swing me over your shoulder like I am some sort of bag of produce!!!?" Constance yelled as she swung her legs fast, but Chris just held them down._

_"Yesh. You remind me of my little sister. Somehow I think you two would get along if you met." Chris grumbled as he was referring to Lestia. _

_A few more minutes and they arrived at the rundown classroom of Abyss. A few tables were set up, but many were overturned. A few piles of broken chairs as well as the chalk board up front along with a dusty old desk. Going in, Chris saw Yuri talking to someone along with Balthus. Immediately, Chris knew he was screwed. He quickly put Constance down and looked back up to see the one person he did not want to meet. Hey really was trying to stay clear of him._

_"You must be Christian. Thank you so much for saving Constance as well as leading the group to safety. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aelfric. The Church has granted me custodianship of Abyss." Aelfric bowed to him._

_"Nice to meet you. Names Christian Hernandez. I am a War Monk and mercenary. I apologize if I suddenly caused any disturbance. I couldn't just stand by and watch the kids kill themselves defending this place." He said._

_"Kid?!" Balthus gawked, "You look younger than me." He pointed at him._

_"Balthus, you act like a damn 13-year-old. Get your act together like an adult then I'll take you seriously. " Christian bluntly said and Yuri snickered. _

_Aelfric chuckled a bit._

_"I see you get along well with my flock. Once more, I thank you. If there is a way to repay you, please do so." Aelfric smiled._

_Chris knew Aelfric was a kind man but as his years went by for his obsession of bringing back Sitri, well, things went downhill from there. _

_"If it be alright," Chris began and Hapi raised an eyebrow, "I wish to stay here in Abyss for rest. Two or three months at most. Of course, I know staying here is not free. I am more than happy to work to earn my place here. As well as helping defend the people here. And, if you like, I could teach the kids. I used to be an instructor in the Kingdom as well as The Empire." He said and Yuri quickly uncrossed his arms._

_"What? Instructor?!" He said and Chris pinches the bridge of his nose._

_"Okay, let me put it in the simple way. I am the older brother of Kiana Kalsana, who is a Holy Magus." And that sent the Ashen Wolves into frenzy and Aelfric looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Kiana Kalsana??!! She is famous among the commoners of Fodlan. I never would have thought I would meet such a person. Very well, I will allow you to stay here for the time being. Once more, I am grateful." Aelfric smiled._

_"No worries. Well, as my first job as a thank you all, " he looked over to Yuri, "think you can take me to where the pipes connect? I'm still pissed about you not telling me no hot water runs." He said Yuri chuckled._

** _[-------]_ **

_The catacombs of Abyss were huge to say the least. Tunnels, halls, and such. Some led to rooms and others to some abandoned places. Others led even deeper to the unknown places. Yuri held an oil lamp to light the way as Chris had a small goldfish made of fire swim around them. He noticed Yuri staring at the fire fish with an amazement and chuckled._

_"First time seeing such a way of using fire magic?" He smiled and Yuri nodded._

_"It is. I didn't even know it was possible." Yuri said as they continued to walk._

_"How deep are the catacombs?" He asked._

_"Who knows? Some say this place has been here longer than the monastery. For all I know, it is possible that Abyss is an entire ancient ruin." Yuri smirked as they continued._

_"How are you holding up? I saw your reaction when I said I am Kina's brother." He says._

_Yuri turned to him with narrowed eyes and spoke._

_"So, you know I'm suspicious of you? Good, I'll get straight to the point." Yuri turned to him, "You suddenly came out of nowhere, gaining the favor of many for saving Constance. Acting like some knight in shining armor. What is more," looked over to the dagger on his waist, "only nobles from the Kingdom are gifted those daggers from the royal family of Blaiddyd. Suddenly saying you are the older brother of Kiana Kalsana. I have seen her from afar and you two look nothing alike. Who are you?" Yuro hissed at him and Chris only had a blank face._

_"You're Count Rowe's adopted son. Figured." Chris sighs as he crossed his arms and Yuri's eyes only narrowed more, "I speak the truth. Kiana, and do used to look similar but an accident occurred. I'm sure you're not blind to see all those scars I have on my arms, now huh?" He motions his arm bit towards him, "I wasn't born this way. I survived......a hideous and cruel experiment in the Empire. I was barely able to survive thanks to my sister." He explained._

_"Hapi was making comments about the scars as well as your eyepatch. So, human experiment? I heard that Lady Cornelia was involved in something like that." Yuri says._

_"Ohoho!! You don't even know half of the horrible things she's done." Chris thought as he smiled a bit._

_"Anyhow, Yuri continued. I'll get my answers. For now, we're here." Yuri said as they stopped at an opened area filled with rusted pipes that covered the walls. _

_"Oko!" Chris yells a bit and the fire fish spit into multiple to light the place up properly._

_Yuri could stare with wide eyes as the white-haired man walked to the pipes and touched one, removing a bit of rust._

_"Figured....the pipes are made of umbral steel.....as well as arcane crystals. No wonder all these pipes are here. Covered in rust but they could still work." He turned to walk to a different part of the room which had a few looking steampunk switches with names engraved on the metals._

_"Fountain....rooms.... showers....these label the pipe system. This is a bit of Nabatean and Agarthan technology. Good. " he thought as he recognized a form of technology from his old world._

_It a huge version of an antique water heater that was connected to the huge maze of pipes. He noticed a dark red crystal in the center of it and knew it was made as a magic tool. He used to work as a plumber as a part time job in his college days and learned how to do it from his father. Arisa sucked at it and was banned by their father to never even try to fix the sink again. **She made it explode when she tried to fix it.** At least he could do it. Chris put down his bag and opened it, inside were the tools used for plumbing. He had these forged by Rensen as a request. Chris felt an old part of him was returned when the old man was done with the tools._

_"Yuri," he turned to the boy, "make sure to tell everyone not to even go near the showers." He turned back to the water heater with a smirk, "I'm fixing this bad boy up." _

** _\- 4 Days Later - _ **

_"It has been nearly 4 days since we have talked to him and that fact no one has been allowed to use the showers?!?! I need my daily shower Yuri!!!" Constance stomped her feet._

_They were in the Ashen Wolves classroom. Aelfric had to return to the surface due to work so like usual, the Ashen Wolves were left in charge of watching over the place. _

_"Say," Hapi spoke as she sat on a chair with her legs up on a desk, "the new guy, I like him. Despite I admit he's a bit suspicious, I'm glad he isn't part of the church. I was surprised by the insult he threw but I welcome it." She smiled as Balthus grumbled a bit._

_"I like the guy but I'm still not over him calling me a kid." Balthus grumbled._

_"That's because you are." The other three said together and the man slumped._

_"Sigh....whatever he is doing over there, I hope it will be something worthy of waiting for. He looked quite overjoyed when he saw that system of pipes." Constance muttered as she looked over to Yuri._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"That dagger he carries, it's from the Kingdom. Only those of the royal family of Blaiddyd are given those. Areghh....he looks familiar. I saw him before I came here!! Just....where?" Yuri growled as he crossed out names on a piece of paper._

_"Yo." The group turned to see Chris come in through the entrance covered in soot, rust, dirt, and but a joyful expression, "The showers are ready to use and I think you guys and everyone will be happy." He grinned. _

_The group looked at each other confused but followed him to one of the sinks in the dorm. He turned the faucet on, and clear water came out but then he turned the knob on the left side and the water became steamy._

_"Wait......did you.....is that....HOT WATER??!" Constance yelled out and touched it but hissed a bit since it was hot._

_"Careful kid." He chuckled and turned it off, "The pipe system also has a way to filter the water. You now not only have hot water but also clean and drinkable." He said, "Honestly, that system was a pain in the ass to fix but good thing I got it to work and fix it. The reason I did not have anyone use the showers or any of the sinks was because the water was contaminated. Had to make sure the dirty water was all flushed out before anyone even tried to drink or shower. At least now, with the pipe system fully memorized and fixed, Abyss is now free of contaminated water." He said and Yuri looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Still, I won't be around to maintain it once I'm gone so is there anyone here you recommend, I could teach them how to fix and maintain the system? One of them has to be a mage." Chris said while Hapi raised her hand._

_"There are a few you could teach. They specialize in fixing a few things here." She says._

_"Okay, that's good." Chris smiles._

_"Ughhhh!!" Constance grimaced as she smelled him, "You smell horrendous!! Go, go!! Do not dare come near me till you smell like the morning breeze of flowers!! Shoo!! Shoo!!" Constance pinched her nose as she swats her hand at him._

_"Have to agree. And all of us need a shower." Balthus said and before Chris could figure what just happened, the two males hooked their arms around him and pulled him away._

** _[-----] _ **

_"The Goddess of Fodlan has smiled down at us today!!! It's been a long time since I've had a hot shower!!" _

_Chris let out a groan as he stood under the now hot running water shower, making sure his eyepatch was on. He was in one of the shower stalls, but he didn't want to risk Yuri or Balthus trying to sneak a peek at him. _

_"Ara, ara, ara!!! Let me see!!! I want to see the hunk of man." And Heather here being a thirsty hoe._

_"No." He sighs as he washed off the suds of soap off his body, the water a murky brown because of all dirt._

_"Hey, you alright pal? You've been awfully quiet." Balthus comments and immediately Chris puts the lock on the stall door._

_"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things." Chris says._

_"Understandable. By the way, who trained you the ways of a War Monk? The movements reminded me of the ones of Kupala as well as Almyra and Sreng. It's been awhile since I saw such movements." Balthus says as he let the water pour down on himself._

_"Traveled from here and there. Been crazy at sometimes. Kupala I've never been too but I think I prefer to respect the privacy of the clan." Chris says and Balthus stopped._

_"Respect?" Balthus muttered._

_"Yeah." Chris says as he leaned on the doors crossing his arms, "I don't like how the people are targeted and worst of all, I know there are people out to harm them." He said referring to Balthus' step-mother, "I traveled near the area with my sister and her group....killed group bandits that were instructed by some noble hag to hunt the village down. Like hell I'm letting innocent people get caught up in something like that!" Chris growled. _

_That event took place last year. It was not pretty, and he and the rest were more than happy to take down the group. Fiona was beyond grateful and had asked the others to stay back while she went to check on the village. Balthus chuckled a bit and spoke._

_"Hey, thanks." Balthus said and Chris nodded._

_"No problem man." Chris replies as he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to get out._

_"By the way have you......" a frozen look on his face as he stared at Balthus and the man was staring back at him._

_"Whoa!!" Blathus was staring at his chest, where there was this huge scar that looked like something was pulled out from the chest, spreading out like thorns, "What happened??!! I only saw such terrible wound marks when someone was turned to a b------!!!" Chris shoved a towel in his face and quickly turned._

_"Cover yourself first!!" Chris yells as his face was bright red after unfortunately seeing Balthus's size._

_"Jesus Christ...he's huge...." he groans._

_"As I was saying," Balthus said as he finished wrapping the towel around "those scars. I have seen them before. Humans that are turned into beasts when they use a relic without the correct crest. Did you.....?" He said._

_"No." Chris said coldly as he turned to Balthus, "I was forcefully implanted with a Crest stone. My flesh cut open. Liquids injected into me. I could not save them and failed to protect my other siblings. The only reason I'm still alive today is because my sister managed to stop me from nearly becoming a monster. That is why I am a mercenary. I'm not going to let the ones that did this to me do it to others. I will stop them. One way or another." He said coldly._

_Balthus froze at how coldly then spoke and chuckled a bit. The cold expression on Chris was replaced with a slightly embarrassed one when the man patted his head._

_"Sorry pal!! Didn't mean to hit a taboo subject. I'll refrain from asking more questions for now. Still, glad you lived. And if you need someone to help you kill those bastards, well, I got your back!!" Balthus grinned at him and Chris couldn't help but smile a bit._

_"Thank you. By the way, where's Yuri?" And Chris' face became void of emotions when Balthus quickly tried to change the subject._

_"He's in my room, isn't he?" And Balthus slumps, defeated. _

_Chris was going to have a word with that punk._

** _[-----]_ **

_It was a simple room. A bed, a desk, a closet but still big enough for 2 people. Yuri looked through Christian's belongings (_not that he had many_), looking for information on who he really was. He pulled out a slight worn out black journal and opened it, blinking multiple times at the strange paintings??? The images were far too clear and realistic, and he wondered if this was that thing called a picture that he heard rumors about. Yuri was silent as he looked at one image specifically. It was a young boy with brown hair and violet colored eyes, his hair was longer, tied in a ponytail. He recognized the image of the royal children of Faerghus, the brown hair boy standing next to them with a grin. A girl with strange brown hair that faded to teal, a closed eye smile she had as she was hugging the twins. Next to the brown-haired boy was a girl with brown and violet eyes like him. Red ribbons she had on her hair. He looked onto the next picture and it was a little boy around 2 years old with green hair, giggling as he pulled a lock of hair of one holding him, a man with long purple hair that was the same shade as Bernadetta's. He recognized it was Florencio. One of the few that treated him equally. He taught him faith magic. The next picture was one Christian dressed in simple yet clean clothing and a woman with light red hair, dressed in a long white dress with long sleeves. Obviously, Yuri figured out he was married because of this. However, the next picture was a small painting about the size of a small book, but it still had many details. Two adults dressed in Adrestian royal clothing and 11 children all sat or stood together. Yuri wondered and then noticed there was something written in the back of the painting._

  * **_Imperial Year 1172: Wyvern Moon: Family Portrait - _**

_"Are you done?" _

_Yuri never whirled around so fast in his life and his eyes met a very furious Christian who was dressed in a white shirt and black shorts, but still wore his eyepatch. Chirs had his arms crossed as he glared down at the young boy. Balthus came running in at the side of the door, panting._

_"Sorry...." the man gasped for air and Yuri knew that Balthus had tried to stop the white-haired man from coming but failed._

_"I need to turn this around quickly." Yuri thought._

_"I think not." Yuri smiled as he motioned Balthus to leave, and closed the door, "I have never seen so many pictures. It's clear they are that loved ones but...." he held up the one of the imperial family, now putting these together..... you are not exactly who you say you are? Isn't that right...." Yuri walked up to him like a snake ready to strike, "**Chris von Hersvelg**? Or should it be **von Blaiddyd**? Hmmm?" He smiled._

_Chris knew Yuri was smart, but he did not expect the punk to go through his thing so early on. Then again, this is real life now. The white haired gritted his teeth and snarled._

_"Get out." Was all he said._

_"Fine fine. But just so you know..." Yuri walked past him with narrowed eyes, his head tilting back a bit, "this isn't over." And with that, the door closed. _

_Chris was silent as he looked over to his bag. He picked up his journal and closed it. _

_"What the hell...." _

** _\- 1 month later -_ **

_"Okay, what on earth is going on between you and Christian?" _

_Constance glared at Yuri who was reading a book about battle tactics. The purple haired boy became a bit tense and turned to her with a bit of a frown. The only form of communication Christian has had with Yuri is when he is teaching him faither, reason and swords,_

_"Nothing is going on Constance." Yuri replies. _

_"That's a lie." Hapi said suddenly and Yuri raised an eyebrow at her as she continued, "The shadows say you two got in an argument." She says._

_"Wait what....Shadows?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Yes. Chris said that my Crest allows me to manipulate the shadows to my will. I have been able to hear their voices since I was a squirt, but he taught me how I can use them to my benefit." She answered._

_"I've been able to control plants!!" Constance smiles proudly as she crosses her arms, "Christian is very knowledgeable. Too knowledgeable at times." She frowns, "It is indeed strange, but I can't help but feel I met him before. Hmmm....perhaps I should ask him?" She says._

_"Your guys choice, not mine. And yes, I too think he knows too much." Yuri says._

_Hours passed since their conversation and Yuri felt he should talk to Christian. It was obvious the man cared for the people here and he has proved it over these past months. Yuri felt Christian's eye could look through the very depths of his soul. There were stories that Kiana Kalsana had the very same eyes. Ones that could look like they were looking at the very depths of someone. He shivered. Honestly, his own impressions on the former royal prince are different from what he was expecting. Back when he used to live in the Kingdom as Count Rowe's son, he heard the ramblers and curses the count spat about the royal children. Especially the two older princes, despite they had no Crest, they were seen as major threats. Prince Zander because he was well liked and proved he was worth becoming a general at age 15, alongside Glenn. Prince Chris was well known for his specialty in politics and new ways to help people. Not to mention well known instructors. Both supported the political reform King Lambert was going to do. Less power for the nobility and more help towards the citizens. Then there was Count Rowe who held a deep hatred towards House Zoltras. Despite that house had no Crest, they held power because they helped found the Kingdom and have served the royal family for many generations. Emily along with her husband, Erik, from House Charon were threats. _

_"Huh?" Yuri stopped as he saw the white-haired man at the end of the hall, a look of shock on his face._

_Yuri narrowed his eyes as he decided to follow him. Something was up, he knew that much. Twist and turn the game of cat and mouse began for a good 3 to 4 hours and Yuri knew they were going much deeper into Abyss. If he wasn't careful, he could get lost. Christian looked like a ghost in the dark as he followed behind him. He also carried a small lap to light his way. _

_"Where are you leading me?" Chris suddenly spoke and Yuri stopped._

_There was no one in front of him yet it seemed like he was talking to someone. Yuri remembers from the information he gathered that the fourth adrestian prince was said to have been born with the sight to see beyond the realm of the living. To be able to spirits and fae that could not be seen by the normal human eyes. If that was true, then Yuri was pretty damn sure that Chris right now was talking to a ghost. He shivered._

_"Yuri, come out. I know you're following me." Chris sighs as he looks down the hallway and says the boy came out smirking._

_"So, you knew the whole time huh? But seriously, what are we doing here so deep? Dig too deeply and your head will fly." He says he walked up to him._

_"I know that. But seriously, if you're going to follow me, don't do it in an area where there are a lot of spirits. Still, better stay next to me if you don't want any **Fortryde** to latch onto you." He says as they continue to walk._

_"The only reason I know what that word means is because I read that Faerghus once used to practice necromancy." Yuri says as the two walks next to each other._

_He noticed that every 30 minutes, Chris would throw a figure of a dragon made of sugar onto the ground and light it on fire. _

_"By the way, why does sugar fall on fire?" He asked._

_"It helps clear the paths we are walking from negative energy and also to keep any evil spirits or fortryde from trying to latch onto us. Come on." Chris says as they continue ahead._

_"Who are we following?" Yuri says and Chris sighs._

_"A spirit. It's a female but they have no face. I can only see their outline. Based on it, they have at most 2 more years till they can pass on. The soul is long gone so if you tried to bring back from the dead, they would only be able to talk for a few minutes at most and that is it. Whoever they are, they are lead------hold up." The two males stopped in from a huge grand door, the symbol of Serios on it and one Yuri had never seen before._

_But Chris knew that second symbol very well. It was the Crest of flames. They heard the door creek a bit and both bolted to a different hall to make sure they were hidden. Chris even went as far as putting a barrier around him and Yuri to make sure their presence was not seen or heard at all. They two were tense and silent as the giant door opened, Aelfric stepped out. A sad look was on his face as he closed the door and left. 10 minutes passed; Chris made sure to wait that long just in case. _

_"Coast clear..." Yuri muttered and the two stepped out, "What was that? Why was Aelfric here?" He asked._

_"I thought you knew. After all, you work for him, don't you?" Chris smirked as he crossed his arms._

_"Huh? So, you figured that out then. Then you know he has ordered me to keep an eye on you." Yuri smiled._

_"So, I'm assuming you told him about who I am?" Chris frowns._

_"No. I didn't go that far." Yuri frowns, "I'm sure you have your reasons for hiding who you are. But I want an explanation. You've earned the trust of everyone here in Abyss. You've helped my people with no hidden intent. Why are you here?" He asked and Chris sighs as he turns back to the door, a distant look in his eyes._

_"One, I genuinely want to help the people here. I don't agree with the way Rhea runs things. I'm sure you can agree to that since you work for her also." Chris says as Yuri narrows his eyes._

_"You're entering dangerous territory." Yuri almost snarled at him._

_"I know." Chris says as he looks his way, "But that doesn't stop me." He smirked._

_"Ha!" Yuri laughed a bit, "Bit of a rogue now huh? No, scoundrel is more of a way to describe you." He says._

_"Haha." Chris chuckled, "Being a scoundrel runs in my blood. I know what it's like to live in the shadows. Be spit and all. Even doing dirty work." He referred to past life._

_"Huh....didn't think a prince like you would say such words." Yuri says a bit surprised, "I don't trust you completely, but you've earned my respect at least." He smiled and the two turned back to the door, "So we're going in?" _

_When they opened the doors, what they saw in there, changed many things._

** _\- End of Flashback - _ **

**[ Current Time: Midday] **

"Argh!!"

Many gasped as Dimitri was knocked back, barely holding his ground against Christian. Edelgard and Lestia were frozen as they watched Chris spin his lance left in right rapidly then stopped it horizontally with both hands in front of himself. A large gust of wind was created, and Arisa was silent. All students of all three houses were in a seminar being taught by both Chris and Arisa. Of course, Chris accepted sparring sessions, and many were getting crushed but Dimitri it was being more brutal.

"_Crush your opponent with attacks and time your fatal blow for the exact moment when they show weakness._" Chris said as Dimitri stood back up, nearly glaring at him.

"_You're hopelessly inadequate in the fundamentals. You're far from ready facing me or any true enemy._" He says as Dimitri roared, charging at him.

Behind Chris, Leonie came at him along with Ferdinand. Chris smothers twisted his body as the three thrusted their training Lance's at him, like a triangle, yet their eyes went as he twisted then jumped in the air, back flip he did. He landed mid-way crouched, his legs apart, his lance aimed at them, vertically.

"_Integrating different techniques is essential to a good fighter, but you all simply willed everything together recklessly._" He says as Ferdinand came from the left and Chris threw his lance in the air, and used martial arts to disarm him, threw him to the ground.

Ferdinand groans as he lands on his back, and flops down as Chris caught the lance again.

"I surrender...." Ferdinand groans.

Leonie charged but the same process was done to her. The female groans as he chuckled but spoke.

"_Your moves have only form instead of the essence._" And quickly bent backwards when Dimitri's lance swiped at him.

"Take him down. Make him kneel." Patricia's voice snarled in his ear.

Dimitri charged at Chris once more, but everyone's eyes went wide as all the man did was catch the tip of the lance with his hand, droplets of blood falling.

"Lady Anselma, do stop snarling at my student." The voices of the dead began screaming when Chris' voice suddenly rang in Dimitri's head loudly.

Dimitri looked at him with wide eyes as Chris gave him a sad smile.

"I can hear them, Dimitri. I was born with the sight of the other side. I can see the _Fortryde_ that cling to you. I can hear them." Chris said in his mind and let go of a sigh as Dimitri silently put the lance down.

"Christian.....how....why?" Dimitri muttered as the man walked up to him and the prince yelped when Chris suddenly flicked his forehead with two fingers.

Chris titles his head a bit and smiles as Dimitri rubbed his forehead.

"You got a long way _Justice_." Chris chuckled and Dimitri looked at him with wide eyes.

Only his stepbrother called him that.

"You're going to go through a lot of hardship _little prince_. But whether you let them throw you down is and then rise up is up to you." Chris smiled sadly as his hand glowed, healing the cut.

He turned to the others and spoke.

"Seminar over!!! Now everyone, go rest. You got a two-hour break before Arisa kicks all your asses!!" He yelled.

"INSTRUCTOR CHRISTIAN!!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LANGUAGE!!"

"Aw shit. Here we go again." Chris sighs and quickly jumps up at the roof and runs away like a ninja.

"Get back here!!" Seteth roared and ran after him from the ground.

Many could not help but laugh at the sight and Flayn spoke.

"He's going to pop his head off!!" She said proudly everyone turned to look at Flayn with wide eyes.

"Oh, Christian is going to be in so much trouble. I got to see this." Edelgard smirked.

"Hey kids!!" Everyone turned to see Alois along with Jeralt coming their way, "Have you seen Sandy? We've been looking for her and nothing." He says.

"See went to the town to buy a few things. She should be back soon." Arisa says.

"Well, I hope she doesn't get trapped in a "_Sandy_" patch. Haha!!" Alois laughed.

Many just stared at him, face palm or groan but like usual, Dimitri could not help but snicker but the next person, no one expected them to laugh.

"_Pft_." Jeralt only gawked at his daughter who covered her mouth to hide her snickering, and Dimitri felt he fell in love even more.

"Really?? Kid, you've betrayed me." Jeralt groans while she coughed to try and hide her snickering again.

"Sorry, Pa." She smiled at him.

Quite a few people made a mental note that Arisa likes a few corny jokes and puns.

**[----]**

"I finally got you cornered!!"

Chris held up his hands in surrender after that 20-minute chase. Not to also mention Seteth had damn lance in his hands, pointing at him.

"I'm going to die." Chris thought as he closed his eyes but what he did not expect was to be grabbed by the ear and pulled away.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!!!! What the hell??!" Chris yelled and he could hear his sister burst out laughing at the sight along with Edelgard.

Jeralt just shook his head and gave the nod of approval to Seteth.

"Dad, you've betrayed me??!" He yells and even Jeralt chuckled.

A few more minutes and Seteth let him go, the man running his ear a bit.

"Jeus Christ, you didn't have to go that hard." Chris rubbed his ear as Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How about we discuss your usage of inappropriate language? You are an instructor! But never mind that, we need to talk." He said slowly and suddenly Chris feared his life.

"Oh, what's this?" He suddenly whipped around to see Sothis next him, yawning.

"Since you took a portion of my power, it seems I have gained the ability to move around freely, only if you and your sister are in the same place. Add that with two swords made of my bones and the distance has increased greatly. Anyhow, might as well talk to my son since you have been avoiding him for 2 months. Don't think you can escape so easily...." Her voice was suddenly dangerous, and Chris gulped.

"Christian? Something the matter?" Seteth raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no. Just....a few of the fae messing around." Chris said as he turned to him but sighs, "Lead the way."

Of course, they went to Seteth's office and it was the typical normal medieval office. Like Rhea's. Shelves with books, a few artifacts, even a picture of Flayn was framed. He had to stop cringing from seeing it.

"Please sit." The older man motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Taking a closer look as both sat down, Chris noticed the desk was neatly organized. Other than the bottle of ink and a quill, it was simple.

"I see you were born with the sight of the other side." Seteth began.

"Seteth, if you want to threaten me, warn me or tear me apart with your words, just do it already. I already know your distrust towards my sister, and I grew when you and Rhea saw two swords." Christian says and Seteth glared.

"That is not why I called you here." Seteth replied coldly but sighs, "You have been avoiding me for two months. I know why." He says and Sothis hummed as she laid sideways like a cat as she floated in the air.

"I swear to you I am not an enemy. And Yes, I was born with the sight." Chris said and Seteth groans.

"I am not accusing you of anything boy!!" He sighs, "All I am asking you is this, how much do you know?" He says.

"Many things.....but I cannot say them, even if I wanted to. I swore an oath till the time is right, I would speak. For now, I really can't say anything. Law of the River of Time." He says and Seteth narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know about the...Agarthans?" He muttered and Chris showed his arms.

"Because I'm a survivor of their inhumane experiments." Chris smiled sadly as Seteth's eyes went wide at the scars, worse when Chris removed his eyepatch, revealing the ghoul like eye.

"The reason I'm still human is because my sister saved me. The Agarthans still live. I want to stop them. I don't want to see more people die not suffer what I went through. Hope you understand." He smiled sadly as he put back his eyepatch.

"How many?" Seteth suddenly said, "How many are victims?" He says and Chris shook his head.

"Sorry, but that I cannot say. It's out of respect. You'll know one day." Chris said as he stood up, "But I promise you this Seteth, I will protect Flayn. She's like a sister to me. Have a hood day." And put the door we went.

Chris was never the type for long discussions. He knew if he had stayed longer, Seteth was going to ask more questions and he didn't want that. He kept it short and simple, the message clear. He let go of another sigma she now walked through the hallways of the courtyard, and to the fishing pond. Seeing cats, dogs, a few fae, playing around. The wyverns roared loudly. He was near the entrance of the green house and smiled when he spotted his sister humming a tune as she tended the flowers she was growing. But quickly he hid behind a few plants when he saw Dimitri walking towards her with a bouquet of flowers and a letter. He saw Mercedes along with Dedue also hiding like him as the prince approached the woman.

"Cough!!" Dimitri coughed as Arisa stopped humming and turned to him.

"Oh, hello Dimitri. How are you?" She smiled softly at him.

Chris noticed her eyes were red, like she was crying, even the other three noticed it.

"Arisa," Chris really wanted to yell at him for using her name, "are you alright? Have you been crying?" Dimitri asked worriedly.

"Ah." Arisa said a bit weakly, "Guess I have been caught." She gave him a weak smile, "Yes...I was crying. Had a bad nightmare last night. Brought back some hurtful memories. But, I'll live." She smiled.

"I swear....." Sothis grumbled, "Why do you hide your pain?" She muttered.

"I am sorry to hear that. Umm.....I am not sure if this is any of my business but....may I ask what it is about?" He asked and Arisa nodded.

"I was in a dark room...." she began as she sat down at the edge of the brick edge, Dimitri next to her, "Connected to multiple devices. Unable to walk. Unable to move. Unable to even feel the sunlight." She said as she looked up to the glass ceiling, "I couldn't say goodbye to the people that I treasure. I died once more in that clinic." She sighs and Chris feels his blood run cold.

"Sothis, is the Sword of the Creator having a side effect on her?" He quickly thought and the goddess shook her head.

"She shouldn't!!! The sword shouldn't cause any side effects unless......" the goddess placed her hand under her chin and thought, "If the sword is causing her to become more open with her emotions....it could help her feel more relaxed but I do feel something is amiss. Like....somehow is clawing at her. I do not know what it is, but I worry." She muttered as the two saw Dimitri looking a bit pale at her words.

"You're saying.....you know what death feels like?" How did a moment of happiness turn to this?

"Forgive me. Touchy subject. Let us change it." Arisa sighs as she stands up and turns to her garden, picking up a small pot of chamomile flowers, and turns back to him.

The prince stood up as she smiled softly and she picked one flower, putting it behind his ear.

"Hmm..." she hummed softly, "Chamomile does suit you." She chuckled, "Usually it is the man who gifts the flowers to the female. Ufu~ I like to reverse the rolls sometimes." She chuckles a bit.

"Um....Arisa...these are for you." Dimitri shifted a bit nervously as he held up the bouquet of flowers towards her.

"Aaaahhh!!! Cherry Blossoms!!" It's been years since he saw Arisa smile that, "How did you know they are my favorite flowers?! They are absolutely beautiful!!" She says as he gently handles them to her.

"He didn't know." Dedue whispered and Mercedes had to keep herself from entering a giggling fit.

Chris smiled as he watched the nice scene play. The gloomy aura around Arisa was gone and she had a smile worth more than gold, that Dimitri was frozen stiff, turning pink because of her smile. But what none noticed was that a certain priest had walked into the green house and froze when he spotted her.

"Sitri?" Aelfric whispered as he looked like he saw a ghost as the smiling female had the same smile as her mother.

Sothis turned as he heard the name, and fell to other deaf ears, her eyes narrowed at the man as he slowly made his way towards the two.

"These are lovely Dimitri!! Thank you so much!! I really appreciate it....no one....had ever gifted me flowers like this." A small hue of pink dusted her cheeks as she held the flowers closely to her chest.

"I recommend opening the letter when you have time." Dimitri smiled warmly.

"Pardon?"

The two turned to see the priest had walked up to them. Aelfric froze as the female turned to him fully. He felt like he was looking at a ghost as the female spoke.

"Can I help you?" Arisa says as Dimitri looked at him confused.

"No, no!!" Chris mentally yells and quickly looks over the bush where Mercedes and Dedue were.

One looked towards the two and they immediately understood but the look in his eye. This man was dangerous. They had to get him to leave.

"Ah forgive me. It's just...I thought you were someone I knew." Aelfric says as Arisa nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. Have a good day Mister...?" Arisa titled her a head bit, unsure what to call him.

"Aelfric. My name is Aelfric. By any chance are you------"

"RED HARE NO!!!"

"WHO LET THEY CALVARY ANIMALS OUT??!"

Nobody has ever seen Arisa bolt so fast in their lives. That woman took off running towards the stables like a mad woman.

"It wasn't me. I swear." Chris to Sothis who just had an evil grin.

"Oh, I know it wasn't you or two other two. I was the one that did it. All I had to was say a few words that greatly hurt Red Hare's pride." She chuckled and disappeared in a shower of green dust.

He let go of a sigh and turned to see Aelfric shaking his head and excusing himself, but Dimitri did not miss how Aelfric had looked towards the way Arisa ran, but then left. Chris thought this was a good time to come out now since the man was gone.

"Well, well. Getting romantic, now are we?" Chris chuckled; Dimitri whipped his way.

"Oh...Christian, you....saw all that didn't you?" Dimitri said a bit warily as the white-haired man walked up a bit with arms crossed.

"Of course, I did _Little Princ_e." Chris chuckled and could see from the corner of his eye Mercedes telling Dedue to not go into the conversation.

"I got to say....." Chris smiled sadly as he looked up to the sky with a sad smile, "It's been a long time since I saw her smile that happily. She's always had a strange fascination with cherry blossoms. They have always been her favorite flowers." He looked over to him, "You did good. But it'll take more than flowers to prove to me you're worthy of her standing by your side." He says and Dimitri slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Tell, me Christian....why are you so protective of her? She is an adult. I understand she is your sister, even I am protective of Lestia but you.....something about you bothers me. It's like I'm looking at...." Chris raised his hand to stop him.

"_Do not compare me to your stepbrother_." Chris said coldly as Dimitri gritted his teeth.

"You sound like you have something against him." Dimitri growled and Chris shook his head.

"Please, _Princeling_!!" Chris used the nickname Claude uses on him, "I'm not an idiot. I know I remind you of him. But I'm not him. Do not place the image of the dead onto me. Also," Chris walked up to him, standing taller than him by three feet, "the dead will never be appeased even if you kill the ones responsible for Chris's death. I used to work with him. He was my friend. So don't you dare put his image on me because that is pure disrespect." He said slowly and Dimitri's eyes went wide.

"I'll tell you a little secret Dimitri..." he whispered as he leaned near his ear, "Chris von Blaiddyd is very much alive. But also, very much dead." He smirked and backed away a bit as Dimitri looked at him with wide eyes but also ready to murder him on the spot.

"_You_.....you....does...she.." and Chris quickly put his hands up.

"No. She doesn't. Anyhow, I got to go." He walked past the prince and stopped, "The priest Aelfric. Keep an eye on him. He has his eyes on Arisa and it's not for a good reason."

**\-- August 10th: Late at Night - **

"Hey Chris.....listen. Sigh...Lestia, Claude, Edelgard, Dimitri and I spotted someone sneaking into the Monastery. Obviously, it's suspicious, so we're going there. Ah...and looks like poor Ashe and Dominic got dragged into this because they want to help. Hilda and Linhardt are giving them looks of "_Why_?" Anyhow, the passageway is hidden in one of the buildings towards the west wide of the Monastery. Near the woods. Make sure to get Amir and Alex." Arisa's voice rang in his mind as he nodded, walking down the hallway.

"Got it. I'll catch up fast since I got the place mapped out. Be safe." He replies and Sothis appears next to him.

"So, where exactly are we going? This isn't towards the girl’s room." Sothis said as Chris stopped in front of a particular door.

"It's not." He replied and knocked.

"What on earth...this late?" A gruff voice was heard at the other side of the door.

This was the biggest bitch move Chris was about to make and mostly was going to break his sister but also the person behind the door. But it must be done, for both their sakes. The door opened and Chris spoke.

_"Jeralt, I'm sorry to come so late but I need you to get ready. Byleth and the others found someone suspicious entering the monastery and it's not good." _

_Chris felt like the biggest douchebag in the world for getting Jeralt involved. _

_[-]_

** _All over the street, shinning the old neon_ **

** _In endless rain, what have you become?_ **

** _How many times, I want to wake you up_ **

** _Given you up, go up on my own way alone._ **

** **

** _Who are we? How far have we gone?_ **

** _Let us heal the misery and plant the seed we ever promised_ **

** _Time is up! Go grab your arms!! No matter how hard we have been_ **

** _ we shall fight for-E-ver!! Oohhooo~_ **

** **

** _It occurred to me the old world...It may have said no word. _ **

** _But I have to keep knowing:_ **

** _ I hear it from no one. It occurred to me in the old world. _ **

** _It may have no word, but I have to keep knowing~_ **

**Chapter 47: Bloody Grail: Part 1: Abyss**

**[------]**

Song: Oaths: Original song by: 三无MarBlue/孙晔

** _Let Arc 4 begin!!! Where things start getting serious and going downhill!! The Cinder Shadows chapter will mostly be seen from Chris' perspective as well as Arisa and Jeralt. We will also be learning more about Dominic and more about Arisa growing up and how much adapting to the world 3H changed her but also affected her. _ **

** **

** _New allies and enemies will be here as well as question that has been asked many times will be answered. This arc may be around 3 to four chapters. Not completely sure yet but we will see. Also, Paralogue 4 will either be about Sothis or Sadi. Still deciding on it._ **


	52. Shattered Songs of Faith Timeline And Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the timeline and also character profiles.

**{ This Chapter will in constant update) **

1159: 0 (Byleth/Arisa is Born: Birthday August 23rd)

1160: 1

1162: 2 (Dimitri and Lestia: just born: December 20)

1163: 3 1

1164: 4 2

1165: 5 3

1166: 6 4

1167: 7 5

1168: 8 6

1169: 9 7

1170: 10 8

1171: 11 9

1172: 12 10

1173:13 11

1174:14 12

1175: 15 13

1176: 16 14

1177: 17 15

1178:18 16

1179:19 17

1180:20 18

**[-----]**

Name: Arisa Byleth Reus Eisner

Other Names:

Arisa

Byleth

Kiana Kalsana

Aria

The Ashen Demon

Angel of Death 

Forest Fairy (By Dimitri)

Teach ( By Claude and her students) 

Hime (By Edelgard) 

Gender: Female

Birthday: Verdant Moon: August 23rd

Crest: Major Crest of Flames

Possible Classes: Gremory, Pegasus Knight, Sniper, Dancer, Brawler (New Addition once DLC drops: Dark Flier) 

Interest: Chemistry and Reading

Likes: sweets, books, music, singing, astronomy, cooking and animals

Dislikes: Cheesecake, arrogant people, lies, spiders, lightning, being alone

**[----------]**

Name: Alexandra Xiang von Aubin

Other Names: 

Ymir (former)

Alex

Alexis

Sirin

Ale

The Ice Spirit

Snow Princess (By Claude) 

Gender: Female

Birthday: Blue Sea Moon: July 31st

Crest: Major Crest of Aubin

Possible Classes: Wyvern Rider, Great Knight, Warlock, Assassin, Mage (New Addition once DLC drops: Valkyrie) 

Interest: Skating and Dancing

Likes: Swimming, Cold sweets, forging weapons, taking care of Falco, spiders and collecting flowers, animals

Dislikes: Crest, people who abuse their power, Cornelia, herself, chains, bugs

**[---------]**

Name: Amir Volgani Amaryllis

Other Names: 

Ami

The Thunder Hammer 

Rillis (By Kuza) 

Mir (By Dedue) 

Gender: Female

Birthday: Guardian Moon: January 13th

Crest: Major Crest of Timotheos

Possible Classes: Sword Master, Assassin, War Master, Warrior, Mercenary

Interest: Cooking and sewing

Likes: Military Training, jewelry, sword dancing, foxes, knitting, snakes and sour food

Dislikes: messiness, unorganized, spiders, politics, being called cute or beautiful, laziness 

**[------]**

Name: Emily von Miller Zoltras (True Name: Noa) 

Other Names: 

Stuck up Ema

Emma

Doctor Bitch (By Cornelia) 

Amor (By Erik) 

Gender: Female 

Birthday: Harpstring Moon: May 28th

Crest: Minor Crest of Lamine (no longer has) - True Crest: Major Crest of Noa

Possible Classes: Gremory , Kinshi Rider, Bishop 

Interest: Dancing and playing the harp

Likes: Mint tea, cherry blossoms, fish, knowledge

Dislikes: Cornelia, poison, politics, tomatoes, messiness

**[-------------------------]**

Name: Lestia Flora Blaiddyd

Other Names: 

Bitch- Princess (By Claude) 

Storm

Schemer Princess 

Birthday: Ethereal Moon: December 20th

Gender: Female

Crest: Minor Crest of Reigan (Revealed by herself in 1180)

Possible Classes: Fighter, Brigand, Warrior, Wyvern Lord

Interest: Ballroom dancing and the violin

likes: cheese, doing pranks, Tactical scheming, planning parties and dances, fashion, secretly likes shipping people together

dislikes: nobles, people who rely on gods, uptight people, snakes

**[-------------]**

Name: Zander Alphonses Blaiddyd

Other Names: 

Moocher Prince (By Glenn) 

Shiny Knight ( By children) 

Alphonses

Birthday: Red Wolf Moon: November 15th 

Gender: Male 

Crest: Crest of Noa (sealed away) (Obtain through blood transfusion in 1176: Does not know about the crest he now has)

Possible Classes: Paladin, Holy Knight, **Griffon Rider**

**Interest: Sour foods and going on long rides**

**Likes: Gardening, cooking, tactics, ridding with his griffon, weapon maintenance **

**Dislikes: Spicy food, bugs, chivalry, lakes and oceans**

**[----------------]**

**Name: Chris **von Hresvelg

Other Names: 

Hresvelg 

Big Brother ( By Edelgard) 

Idiot Prince (By Hubert) 

**[-----]**

Gender: Male

Crest: (Crest of Flames) (Obtain from stolen blood transfusion in 1176)

Birthday: Garland Moon: June 23rd

Possible Classes: Brawler, Dark Mage, Grappler, War Master, (New Addition once DLC drops: War Monk) 

Interest: Sewing and baking

Likes: Talented individuals, nature, debating historical viewpoints and strategies, sweet and sour foods, creating new anti-magic spells

Dislikes: Outdated values, Crests, chains, slugs, the cold, small places 

**[--------------------------]**

Name: Gina von Vestra

Other Names: 

Miss Perfect 

Vima

Ice Queen

Birthday: Lone Moon: March 23rd

Gender: Female 

Crest: (none) (Major Crest of Lamine: Obtain in 1176 through blood transfusion) 

Possible Classes: Bishop, dancer, Gremory

Interest: making potions and sewing

Likes: Tea, coffee, reading, drawing, cleaning, swimming, secretly likes making make up

Dislikes: Her father, crest system, fighting, blood, killing, dirtiness 

**[-------------------------]**

Name: **Florencio von Varley Flor**

**Other Names: **

**Doctor Death**

**Uncle (By the girls and Bernadetta) **

**Doctor Liliac **

**Florence **

**Witch Doctor **

**Madam (unfortunately) **

Age: 100+

Birthday: Guardian Moon: January 15th

Crest: Major Crest of Serios (Blood Transfusion from Rhea)

Possible Classes: Assassin, Gremory 

Interest: fashion and tea

Likes: making medicine, antidotes, flowers, wearing women's clothing, tea, wine

Dislikes: Nobles, crest system, Church of Serios, Seteth, poisons, rats

**[-----------------]**

Name: **Sandana Flora Van Illac**

**Other Names: **

**Sandy **

**Mother (By Flayn)**

**Aunty**

** Crimson Rose **

**Age: 100+**

**Birthday: Horsebow Moon: September 23rd **

**Crest: Major Crest of Serios (Blood Transfusion from Rhea) **

**Possible Classes: Assassin, Mortal Servant, Dancer **

**Interest: Snow and fish**

**Likes: Flayn, cooking, cute clothing, dolls, sweets, traveling through the mountains, dancing**

**Dislikes: Discrimination, Almyran Royalty, betrayal, nobles, fire, Seteth (for now) **

  
  
  


_____

Name: Sadi Molinaro 

Other Names: 

Sidi

Cupcake

Animal Whisperer 

Scream

Star

Age 15 (time skip [to be announced] 

Birthday: November 24th 

Crest: Major Crest of Timotheos (recieved from blood transfusion) 

Possible classes: Kinshi Knight, Pegasus Knight, Valkyrie 

Interest: cooking and flower arrangements 

Likes: Sylvain (Has a crush on him. Has to keep it a secret or Dedue will go after him 😂😂), flowers, sweets, animals, swiming, watching the sun set, cooking, sewing and creating hexes.

Dislikes: Fire, bitter food, bugs, the Crest system, discrimination 


	53. Chapter 48: Bloody Grail: Part 2: Exploring Cinders

"Kid, I can't believe you woke me up this late. You shouldn't even be up."

Amir and Alexandra giggled as they were walking behind Christian and Jeralt, the two adults bickering a bit.

"Come on, Pops. Look, I am sorry for waking you up, but this is really important. And it also involves you two." Chris looked over to Amir and Alexandra, both confused.

"What do we have to do with this?" Amir said as she looked over to Alexandra, who also shrugged.

"Hmmm....." Jeralt hums as they walked down the hallways and to the area where the passage was found.

"Make sure to stay near me. Don’t want you kids getting lost." Jeralt says as Chris made a goldfish of fire appear and light the way.

"Ah." Both Amir and Alexandra nearly froze but continued following the two males.

"Did you feel that?" Amir whispered to her.

"Yeah....could it be possible...?" Alexandra muttered.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Jeralt asked and then went silent.

"Shh." Chris suddenly said and sure enough, the sound of fighting was heard.

The group hid behind the walls and could see the 4 lords clashing with different people as well as 4 students. Edelgard battled against Constance, Lestia against Balthus. Claude against Hapi and well.... Dimitri and Yuri...their battle was _vicious_. Chris already knew they were fighting over Arisa and probably taking out their anger in this fight. Typical people of Faerghus. Let their anger unleash in the battle. Well, he was the same. Jeralt was the same. Alex also. Back to the battle, Arisa spun on her left heel to dodge an axe that was swung at her, and then did an upper cut at them, knocking them down. From earlier before the fight, Yuri ordered the Abyssians army to not kill them and to immediately retreat if they were defeated.

"Ha!!! Not bad miss!!!! You got guts!!" Balthus as he dodged the sidekick Lestia did at him.

"Hyaa!!" Her kick ended up hitting the brick wall, destroying it completely.

Balthus was beyond glad he dodged that kick because he was pretty sure he was not going to survive that.

"Balthus!!" The man quickly turned and paled when he saw the familiar pink hair from a few months ago.

"Holst is going to kill me..." he muttered and quickly warped away in retreat.

"Well...." Yuri chuckled, "Balthus is out. I think that pink head was Hilda..." he says and quickly used his leather shield to stop Dimitri's lance.

Of course, Yuri saw anger in the prince's eyes, so time for a little _Foul Play_. Besides, he wanted to fight Arisa who was busy defending the green haired boy and boy with hazel brown hair, who had a staff. Linhardt and Dominic, he believed, were their names.

"Well, your highness." Yuri jumped back and smirked, "It was an honor to feel that legendary brute strength in this battle, but I think I'm needed elsewhere." Yuri quickly had his eyes land on Dominic, a sly smirk on his face formed.

Dimitri quickly looked towards where Yuri was looking and charged at him but too late. _Foul Play_ was used, and Yuri was replaced with Dominic, who screamed when Dimitri's lance came at him. The prince barely stopped an inch when he realized Yuri wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, my goodness!!! I am so sorry Dominic!!! Please, are you alright?!" The prince panicked while the boy was looking like his soul left his body.

"I thought...I was a goner...." Dominic whimpered as he was helped back up.

Dimitri looked over to where Arisa was at the sword fight between her and Yuri left him speechless.

"It’s like they are dancing...." Chris muttered the two swordsmen spun, their sword clashing, creating sparks.

"Not bad!! I was hoping to see that new big shiny sword of yours. I don't see it on you." He smirked as he slashed at her and she leaned back.

"Ha!! Unfortunately for you, I do not plan to use the Sword of the Creator on humans. But you want to know where it is...." she twisted her hips a bit, and spun to the right, "It’s right here!!" What she did next, sent Yuri's jaw dropping.

Small magic circle appeared over her bosom, her hand went in it and pulled the sword.

"You hide the sword....in your chest?!" Yuri yelled out loud and Chris, Alexandra, Dominic and Amir face palm.

"I do it too...." Amir grumbled as she heard a yelp, "I'm going to go help out Claude. Cover me!" She jumped out and ran around the corner to break the wooden door to the room Hapi was attacking from.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!?!!" And the sound of a sudden roar of a monster made Amir scream.

"Hapi must have sighed...." Chris muttered and heard Linhardt comment about summoning magic.

"Okay, you want to play that way!! I'll summon my own monster!!" Amir yells "_FIROKO_!!" She yelled, a beast wolf appeared, and began attacking Hapi’s sand crawler.

"What on earth?!?! Does she possess the same curse as Hapi?!" Constance yelled as she quickly dodges down to avoid Edelgard's axe that was thrown at her like a boomerang.

"Underestimate the denizens of Abyss and it won't end well for you!" Constance grins as her hand begins crackling with electricity, "Tremble in fear at my magical might!! Ahaha!!" And she unleashed Thorn on Edelgard.

"Ghhaaaaaa!!!" The princess screamed as the bolt of lightning fell on her like divine punishment, enough to knock her out but not enough to kill her.

"El!!!!" Lestia yelled and glared up to Constance, who had a proud grin as she was up high on her pegasus, Opal.

"El.....hmm.....strange. Where have I heard that?" The girl muttered and nearly had a heart attacked when Lestia began climbing the walls like some possessed woman.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!" The princess roared and Constance screamed in horror as Lestia went after like a ghost, the poor Dark Flier flying away for her life.

"And Ashe just passed out from that sight." Jeralt groans as they saw Hilda catch the poor boy, swung him over his shoulder, and took down several soldiers with her axe.

"Got you!!" Claude smirked as he quickly crouched down and did _Curve Shot_ at Constance.

The girl screamed as the arrow hit her and fell off her pegasus. It would have been worse if Dimitri wasn't close by and quickly caught her. However, there was one unknown factor within the battle. One of Solon's spies had managed to sneak themselves in and was given the order to strike down any of the Professor's students.

"Dimitri, look out!!" Dominic yells and the prince barely had time to turn to see a sword aiming right at his face.

The spy smirked, believing victory was here all that ended when a fist collided with the right side of his face, breaking teeth and sent him flying to a stone wall.

"You alright kid?" Jeralt huffed as the prince was completely stunned with also a now wide-awake Constance in his arms.

"C-Captain Jeralt!!" The prince yells and that guy got Arisa's attention.

"Dad!!?" She yelled, completely shocked seeing him here and heard Yuri yell when he was suddenly pinned down by Alexandra, who had a smirk.

"Hapi, has been taken care of." She turned to see Chris walking her way, with Amir carrying like a sack of potatoes and the two monsters that were summoned, dead.

"Hehehe..Maybe I got a bit too carried away. Nah..." Yuri laughed dryly as he was forced up by the blue haired female.

Arisa let go of a sigh as the battle was over and made the sword disappear into her chest again. Hilda carried Ashe as Dimitri did the same Constance. Lestia had her arm over her shoulder to help Edelgard walk, since she was awake now.

"It's safe to say we've won this round; don't you think Yuri?" Claude chuckled as the violet haired male let out a groan.

"Yeah...yeah....let us regroup for now and heal. Arisa, you gave me a nasty bruising." He referred to his left shoulder.

"Aww, _darling_....." she smiles, "did you really think I would go easy on you after launching a surprise welcome attack? I think not!!" She glared at him.

"Darling?" Dominic blinked multiple times.

"She's just flirting." Amir sighs as they saw Jeralt looking over to the man he punched.

"Is that one of you men?" He pointed and Yuri narrowed his eyes.

"No....but I know who that armor belongs to. Hey!! You four, grab him!!" Yuri orders his men to tie up the spy but unfortunately, they had other plans.

"Damn beast!!" They snarled and warped away.

"Damn punk!!!" Yuri yelled furiously and turned to the four he ordered, "Find Giron!!! I'm worried that the bastard didn't knock him out." He says and they quickly left.

"Yuri....." Chris mutters and the boy nodded to him.

"I know...." he sighs and turns to the group, "Apologies to my friends, but it seems a rat has found their way in. For now, Balthus will take you all to the infirmary here. Also known as, Chris's black-market room." He grins.

"IT'S A CLINIC!! NOT A FUCKEN MARKET!!" Chris roared and Arisa snickered at this.

**[------]**

After the full conversation of everyone reintroducing as well as asking for help from them to stop whatever new creeps were trying to hurt the people of Abyss. Truthfully, the Ashen Wolves were on guard when Arisa introduced her father, a Captain of the Knight of Serios. Though Jeralt made it absolutely clear to the four that he had no intention of harming anyone and much less followed Rhea's orders in kicking people out of here. Basically, his way of saying he chose his family over the church. For now, the students along with one captain and four instructors, were exploring Abyss as well as getting patched up from that fight.

"AAAHHHHH!!! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" Arisa's loud piercing squeal that echoed down the hallways earned a groan from Chris and Jeralt.

Even the four lords gawked at seeing such a different and childish side of their professor. Yuri could not believe what he heard and had burst out laughing.

"Does she.... really get that excited over a library?" Edelgard said as she sat on a chair, getting healed by Chris and Constance.

"Oh, the wonders of the books are always welcomed. She only managed to have a look from the outside when she first arrived here but now, she has the honor of seeing it in person, we welcome her joy." Constance giggled as she stopped and turned to grab as cream to apply on her.

"Take Arisa to a library filled with forbidden knowledge as well as new things and you made her day." Chris chuckled.

"Linhardt is also there along with Dominic. I do not even want to imagine if Professor Hanneman was here." Edelgard sighs as he finishes wrapping a bandage on her right wrist.

"Pardon, but might you possibly be the Imperial Princess herself?" Constance asked as she turned back to her.

"I am. And you are Constance of House Nuvelle. I believe I heard Mercedes mention you before. I recall hearing of your disappearance. I never would have imagined you'd end up in a place like this...." Edelgard muttered.

"Ufu~ Your presence is equally curious. What business could you have here? Don't tell me it was idle curiosity." She says a bit nervously.

"As I believe you are well aware, we were chasing after a suspicious individual." Edelgard answered as she shook her head.

She thanked them and left out the clinic. Chris heard her suddenly pull away by Lestia, an excited tone in the Faerghus princess's voice as she dragged her sister around to explore the place.

"Ooohhh!!" Constance suddenly buried her face in her hands, "To think I unleashed such a brutal spell on the Imperial princess no less!!! Aaahh!!! I have ruined my chances of gaining her favor!!" She wept as Chris let go of a sigh and had her sit down on the chair.

"No, you didn't Coco. Yes, you have gone a little overboard on that Thorn spell but Edelgard holds no grudges. I swear." He sighs as he grabbed the chair to sit across from her.

"How can that be so?! I technically brought divine lighting down on her!!" She argued and Chris pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn?" He says and she glared at him.

"Right, but anyhow, now that we're alone, I wanted to talk to you regarding House Nuvelle." Chris says as she raises an eyebrow at him.

Now here is the thing, only Hapi and Yuri know his identity. Balthus and Constance didn't and there were reasons why, but those reasons shall be spoken of later.

"What about my people?" Constance said lowly as Chris quickly used magic to close the door and locked it, casting a sound barrier.

Constance knows it is something serious when he does this.

"4 years ago....I traveled to the former land of House Nuvelle." He began, "The place is noticeable but wildlife, but the mansion remains, even if it only burns wood and cinders." He says.

"And you are reminding me that my home is now ashes for what reason?" She said coldly.

"Let me finish. Did you know...that there was a secret underground magic lab that was created by your ancestors there?" And her eyes shot wide open.

"What??!! No!!! No, I did not!!! How do you know this??!! Why were you there in the first place?!" Constance said loudly.

"Calm down." He sighs, "I know the Empire forbids people from entering former house Nuvelle territory but that did not stop me because I needed shelter there. To be more specific....

Chris von Hersvelg, Edelgard's older brother, needed a place to hide." He grumbled.

"Wait.....the imperial fourth prince...is alive?" She whispered and he nodded.

"He is. He's in hiding because if the 7 lords found out he was alive; they would do everything in their power to find and assassinate him. Chris knows that House Nuvelle and House Ochos sided with the emperor during The Insurrection of the 7. He feels guilty for what was done to you, your family, and people. He wishes to reclaim the throne and make things right. To bring justice to those that were wronged by the 7 lords." He says and Constance stared at him intensely.

"Did he learn the secret of House Nuvelle then.....?" She muttered.

"No. He hasn't. But he trusts me...he is a friend and ally, to help you and others. He's doing what he can to make things right. The only thing he is asking from you is your trust, your amazing talents and lastly, someone he can rely on." He smiled sadly at her.

Chris felt for partly lying about his identity, but he really did mean what he said. He knows right now he sounds like some stupid idiot who wants to be a "_Hero of Justice_" but he wants to make things right. To make those Lords pay and make things better. There was a good chance this plan could fail if things took a turn for worse but it was a gamble he was going to take. Constance was silent for a few seconds and spoke.

"I shall think about. As much I am grateful that the Prince is alive...does. The princess knows?" She asked.

"He has kept low contact with her for both of their safety. Constance, you do not have to decide right now. Take your time and think about it." He said and stood up to leave.

"Wait." She suddenly said and he turned to her.

"Like I said, I shall give it some thought. But also....I need you to confirm one thing." She says and he gave her a confused look, "Is House Zoltras involved? Are they allies?" She asked.

Now that he wasn't expecting at all.

"Yes. They are allies." He answered and she nodded.

"I shall keep this a secret, for now. In the meantime, do please stop your sister from ransacking the Abyss library. That squeal alone has me worried, even if she is my mentor." She smiled.

"Got---wait what??!! Arisa took you as another apprentice?!" He whirled around and saw her smug smirk.

"Yes!!! I, Constance von Nuvelle, have become the apprentice of a Holy Magus!!" She stood up with pride as she placed her hand on her chest, speaking as if holy light shined on her.

"Constance.....Umm....Okay how do I say this? You know who Florencio and Emily are right?" Chris began.

"Of course, I do. They are the two most famous of the 6 holy Magus!!! There is Florencio and Emily. Doctor Robert and Edward. Lastly, Cornelia who has a horrifying reputation. Lastly, Kiana Kalsana, who I learned is also the Professor. Anything else I miss?" She smiled proudly.

"Yes. Florencio and Emily are both Arisa's mentors. Meaning her master's." He says and the female froze as she slowly turned to him, "Okay, let me explain it like this. Florencio has three apprentices. Xina, Bernadetta and Arisa. Emily has three apprentices also. Lysithea, Sadi and the third one is also Arisa. Meaning, BOTH top Holy Magus have mentor the same girl. Now, add that with Florencio being Arisa's uncle. Emily is Arisa's friend. Do you understand?" He says slowly to her.

"I do.....I HAVE CHANCE TO BE IN THE CIRCLE OF THE MOST LEGENDARY MAGES OF FODLAN!!! OOOOHOHOHO!!! I, CONSTANCE VON NUVELLE SH----" And out the door he walked, closing it.

He felt bad for Arisa. He wondered how she was going to handle Constance's noble personality. He chuckled at the thought. Down the hallways he walked down the stairs to the residence area of Abyss. He spotted Yuri, Lestia, Claude and Alexandra talking together near the fountain. The blue haired female was happy to learn she is not the only one with the Crest of Aubin. It was obvious she was happy while Cirina seemed to look at Yuri with some sort of affection. It was possible that he reminded her of someone she once knew. Yuri flirted a bit with Alexandra, who blushed easily at his teasing, her feathers giving away her emotions. Claude, despite the smile he had, to Lestia, it was obvious he didn't appreciate Yuri flirting with Alex. But Chris made a mental note to keep an eye on those three. Two schemers and a trickster? Well, that just spelled everyone's doom. He continued to walk and saw Hilda and Balthus speaking near a few crates, Hapi and Amir were near the far side of the bridge. The two looked excited about talking about the ability to speak to the shadows and Amir more than happy to teach Hapi about them. In a way, he guessed that the two were distant relatives..._in a way_. He spotted Dimitri speaking with Dominic about the place, and he did not miss the look of disapproval the boy had towards the prince when he discussed how this place was a bit comforting.

"Sigh....he'll learn eventually...the hard way unfortunately." Chris muttered as he continued ahead to the bar where he found Jeralt drinking and speaking to a few of the men and women here.

"Hey pops!" Chris yells out a bit as he walks towards Jeralt.

"Hey Kid!!" Jeralt chuckled as the boy sat down next to him, "I have been talking to the folks here. So, this where you snuck off to two years ago. I can't believe a place like this exists.... sigh...not the best conditions but it's better than just being left alone." He muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Like vodka? The winery here used to be crap, but I helped the people here get the funds they needed to fix them." Chris smiled sadly as the bartender gave him his usual drink, wine.

"How's your sister? That squeal gave me chills." Jeralt chuckled.

"Oh, knowing her, she's having a field day in that library. You know how crazy she gets with sweets and books." He grins and Jeralt laughed.

"That's true!! Sigh.....she inherited that from her mother." Jeralt smiled sadly.

Chris was silent as he looked over to them and right when he was going to speak, a squeal was heard both turn their chairs towards the door to see Arisa nearly running towards them.

"Whoa, whoa!! Calm down!" Jeralt laughed as many in the bar were giving his daughter weird looks.

"I can't!!! There are so many books with so many unknown things!! And, and!!!" She opened a book and shoved it to Chris's face, "There's information on Crest I was looking for!! There's so much!!! Aaahhhhh!!" She stomped her feet excitedly like some fan girl, "How could you hide all this from me Christian??!!! The library is paradise!!" She squealed.

"Whoa there!" Chris moved the book a bit to see Yuri heading their way, a bit of a smirk on his face, "Christian, you told me she would be excited, but I didn't think this much. Got to admit, it's cute." He chuckled.

Jeralt raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You think my daughter is cute? Bold of you to say that in front of me." Jeralt crossed his arms as a scowl was on his face.

"Oh shit...." Chris thought as Yuri chuckled a bit nervously, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Dad, calm down. You sound---- you know what, never mind." Arisa chuckled as she turned to Yuri, "Other than me going crazy about the library, I noticed the conditions here as well as how the people are. If it be alright, do you mind if I do medical checkups on them? I did see some sick people and I am worried about a few children I saw. As well as the elderly. How is the water condition here?" She muttered and Yuri chuckled.

"One at a time Arisa." Yuri smiled, "First off, before your father tries to kill me," Jeralt's presence was becoming intimidating, "I'll explain to you two what Abyss is. I already explained it to the other 6 as well. Christian here already knows of it." He says and the four went to a table and sat down.

"Tell me kid, how did so many people end up here? I can tell folks here have it difficult. I know the church does a lot of shady things; I speak from personal experience. It's one of...the main reasons I left 20 years ago." He muttered and Arisa looked at her father worried.

"Like you said, the church has done many things. There are many within the church who would love to see this "filthy" underground city purged. When you first showed up, we thought you were here to do just that. Apologies for the confusion." Yuri lightly dipped his head.

"Hmph. It's alright kid. I don't blame you. If I was in the same position as you and your flock, I would have done the same thing to protect this place." Jeralt sighs as he looks over to his daughter.

Yuri was silent as he watched the exchange. He could tell just by this, the Captain of the Knight of Serios would do anything to protect his family. It was a bit comforting.

"What is the purpose of Abyss?" Arisa asked.

"We don't have a clue unfortunately." Yuri shook his head, "The tunnels and catacombs have been here for centuries. It is possible they are much older than the Monastery. Abyss is home to those who shun the light of day. The secret shadow of Garreg Mach." He explained.

"The church quietly tolerates them." Chris says.

"The deal is simple. Abyssians never get involved with the surface, and the surface nerve gets involved with us." Chris chuckled a bit.

"You say that but look at you~ Trying to woo m----oowwww!!" And Yuri kicked him hard on his knee underneath the table.

Chris groaned loudly as Arisa stifled her laughter with one hand, and Jeralt shook his head.

"Anyhow, as of lately, people from the surface have been targeting Abyssians. Many find sanctuary here. The elderly, the infirm, orphans, lost souls, merchants that were chewed out and spit out by the nobility. They all have faced oppression, and many more. The people are here to avoid conflict, and many cannot defend themselves. All of us Ashen Wolves have a reason for not going to the surface and why we are here." Yuri sighs, "I don't want my people to get wrapped up in something ugly. As the fourth house of Garreg Mach as well as the only few that can fight, it's our duty to protect the people here. That's why ask for your help." Yuri says.

"No offense kid, I get you want to protect your people but why trust us? I understand you would understand my kids but the others as well as me? Why trust us so readily?" Jeralt says as he crossed his arms, studying the boy.

"Trust is a choice. We're choosing to trust you. For now. It's clear you all are not here by the command of the church. And the others aren't just a bunch of noble twerps, either. They can all hold themselves on their own. It's how they fight, how they carry themselves." He smiles a bit.

"Still," Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm reluctant to get you all involved with this madness. It's our problem, not yours." He sighs.

Arisa was silent as she placed her book down and smiled softly to him.

"I chose to help you. I can tell you really care about this place, Yuri. Despite it being not the best conditions, this place.... reminds me of home." She smed sadly as she placed her hand over her dragon stone, "Home is a place filled with warmth. A place where you are surrounded by those you love and those who care about you. This place is that." She grinned at him.

"Ha. You really are something." Yuri smiled, "I remember hearing about you from Christian here. Never thought I see the day I see you down here. Just so we're clear, the Ashen Wolf House isn't affiliated with the Officers Academy." He said.

"Seriously? What the hell is Lady Rhea thinking send you kids down here?" Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dad, the ha---I mean woman gets here. I'm pretty sure she knows all about this place and its secrets. I can hear Claude singing in joy trying to discover them all." Chris chuckled.

"You were about to call her a hag, weren't you?" Jeralt raised an eyebrow at him.

Yuri and Arisa were both snickering while Sothis was giving Chris a death glare that spelled his doom.

"Cough!! _Sorry, not_!! Cough!! Cough!!" Chris coughed, feeling no guilt at all.

"We're a unique bunch from all walks of life." Yuri recovered, "Once you get to know us, I'm sure you'll love it here."

**[------]**

"Jesus Christ.....I knew the Monastery library censored a lot of things but damn. This is a whole new level of madness." Dominic says as he was sitting down with his legs crossed, floating in the air like if he was on a chair.

"Remind me again who this_ Jesus Christ_ is?" Linhardt said from his side as he was reading a scroll.

"I don't know. I picked up from Ari and Chris. They say it often when cussing." Dominic said as he turned a page.

"By the way, I find it interesting how your name is the same as the Crest of Dominic. Is there a story behind it?" Linhardt asked.

"My mom named me after one of the 10 Elites, Dominic. She was a fan of books of knighthood and all that." He says as he turned around the page and looked up to one the shelves, he grimaced.

There was a Victorian style porcelain doll sitting on the shelf with pink colored glass eyes. Something of it creeped him out, like it was staring at his soul. He floated to it and picked it up, staring and observing it.

"For a doll, you'll pretty kept well maintained." He muttered and put books around it to block its view.

"Oh, this is interesting." Linhardt says and Dominic floated over to him, looking over his shoulder, "There's a story about Saint Melody. There are rarely stories of her. Let's see...." he starts to read, "Saint Melody was worshipped as the Saint of Marriage and Fertility. She was kind and gentle, also known to give her blessings to couples who were going to become parents. She would give her blessings during marriage. Her Crest was The Crest of Chevelier and was known for playing the harp. Her voice was said to bring life to the land, and she loved swimming in the ocean. She was the wife of Saint Macuil. Huh...there's even a picture of her. She looks like the statues in the Cathedral." He says and Dominic blinked.

"What the...?" Dominic's feet landed on the wooden floor softly and Linhardt handed him the book, "She...Reminds me of Kaimu, if he was a girl." He muttered.

"Pardon?" Linhardt yawns and Dominic took out a picture of him and a little boy with mint green spiky hair that's shoulder length, and hazel eyes that faded to mint green, the boy was sitting on his shoulders.

"He.....looks like Flayn, Seteth and Lady Rhea......and the eyes....I only saw Emily, Alexandra and The Professor have eyes like those....eyes that fade to a different color... How.. strange? Say," Dominic looked over to him, "is he adopted by any chance?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why? Even so, he's still family regardless if he's adopted." Dominic grunted.

"Does he have Crest?" He asked and Dominic looked back and forth to make sure only them were around and whispered.

"Yeah...umm....where's that book of Crest?" Dominic says and Linhardt picked up a different book and handed it to him.

The boy quickly turned to the chapter of Saint Macuil.

"Here it is!! The Crest of Macuil!! No wonder the little squirt likes to use wind magic to fly." Dominic grins.

"That's impossible." Linhardt narrowed his eyes, "Saint Macuil and Saint Melody never had children." He frowns.

"What? I mean come on Lin. You never know. Maybe they did have but the books didn't record it?" Dominic grins and Linhardt rolled his eyes.

"Sigh...you do have a point. Anyhow, I'm going back to reading. There so many books here that Seteth would never approve of and I'm itching to read them all." Linhardt smiled as he picked another book from the shelves and opened it, a frown suddenly on his face.

"Hey Lin? What's wrong?" Dominic says as he notices the frown.

"This book.....it says it used to belong to Chris von Hersvelg...." Linhardt muttered as he showed Dominic.

"It's a book about anti-magic.....I thought those books were illegal since the church killed that clan years ago. Genocide....." Dominic muttered bitterly.

Right when Linhardt was about to answer, the book was suddenly plucked from his hands, and the two males quickly turned around, seeing it was Christian.

"I was looking for this one....glad you guys found it." Christian sighs as he stared at the book for a bit.

"That's not yours." Lin said a bit defensively.

"Lin, I know it's not mine. I'm saying it's been awhile since I have seen a book about the magic my ancestors used." And instantly Linhardt was face to face.

"You're a descendant of the Clan of Anti-magic?!?! Said to be the direct descendants of Saint Lejare and use the forms of power that define the laws of faith and reason?! Do you have a crest?!?! What type of magic do you use?! W-----"

WHACK!!

"Hold your horses Linhardt!" Chris whacked the kid on the head and let go of a sigh, "First off, I don't have to tell you anything about my bloodline. Two, I only have a certain amount."

"But," Linhardt recovered quickly after rubbing his head a bit, "you said you're a descendant of Saint Lejare." He says.

"I said bloodline not descendant. Ughhh....ugh. Forget it. And remember, I have the Crest of Flames like my sister. We both wield the Sword of the Creator." He points to the sheathed sword on his waist.

"Now that I think about it," Dominic pipes up, "The books never once mentioned that there are two Swords of the Creator and it never once mentioned the sword is able to split into two. It's weird one has a Crest stone, still the shape as the one in the books. But the other, no Crest stone and took the shape of a rapier. It's weird.....actually....Christian...you and Olivia never talk about your guys' past. You always avoid the subject." He narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, both of you," he points at the two, "y'all need to not poke your nose in my business nor my wife." He glared.

"Well they do have a good point." Chris turned to see Claude smiling as he walked his way along with Lestia, "You rarely speak of you past. Now you suddenly are important. Rhea is putting some sort of faith on Teach but the minute she found out that you also have the Crest of Flames, her eyes have now shifted to both of you." Claude says with a blank face.

"We aren't idiots. Rhea wants something from Arisa and that exception has doubled with you now included. So, Christian, what cha hiding?" Lestia smiled at him and Chris was getting cornered by the four.

"Hey Christian!! Have you----why are you guys cornering my brother?" Arisa walked in with Edelgard and Dimitri following behind her, a confused look on her face.

"Hey Teach, perfect timing!!" Lestia quickly spun to her with a smile, "What bloodline do you come from?" She asked.

"........Lestia, that is very inappropriate to ask me...." Arisa spoke darkly which made the princess just smile more.

"Come on Ari, it's obvious you come from The King of Liberations bloodline." She grins.

"Don't you dare compare me to that monster!!!" Arisa snapped angrily.

"Whoa!!" Everyone was suddenly taken back by her angry response.

She never has responded angrily before and much less snap at someone. Arisa gasped as she realized how she responded and gritted her teeth.

"Lestia.....All of you......never once....compare me to Nemesis.... ever again. Never...." and she stormed out, Edelgard quickly went after her.

"Lestia, that was inappropriate." Dimitri frowned as he turned back to the group and Christian snorted.

"You guys all want answers and jump to conclusions, but you all ever thought how your actions and words can hurt someone?" Chris spoke coldly and headed to the door, but not before he spoke his final sentence to them.

"And if any of you are investigating us behind our backs.... then Arisa, Alex, Amir, Dad and I made a big mistake trusting any of you." He looked directly at Claude and Lestia, leaving the place with cold air.

The five were silent as many felt guilt and it was true. Claude felt he crossed a line. Unaware of them, the doll that Dominic covered up, its eyes blinked.

**\- Unknown Location - **

"Hmmm....."

Dressed in purple gothic Victorian style mermaid dress, in a room filled with many dolls, yet no sunlight shined, the Agarthan Mage sat on her chair as she looked at the crystal ball that was in the center of a 3 feet wide table made of bones. Her eyes never opened as she took a sip from her teacup, filled with crimson liquid. The scent of spider lilies and iron filled the air as she watched the conversation going on between the students in the Abyss library. Though no emotions were on her face, she didn't like how the boy of hazel eyes covered her doll.

"So....Florencio has a son.... how strange....." Pittacus muttered as she placed down her cup and picked up an eyeball from the small plate, she had next to her cup.

She plopped it in her mouth and ate it like a grape, but nonetheless, hearing that there are two Swords of the Creator as well as two who bare the Crest of Flames, it was interesting. She raised her finger and the image switched to the area far near the bridge, only the Flame Emperor and her goddess were there.

"Professor!!" Edelgard called out to the goddess, who stopped, "I apologize on Lestia's behalf!! I'm sorry they asked you such a sensitive question. She meant no offense." The princess panted as she caught her breath.

The goddess was silent and turned to look at the princess with a dry look.

"I feel I have overreacted....I'm usually not so sensitive to things like that..." the goddess sighs as Edelgard looks at her worried.

"My teacher, are you alright? You.. seem like you have not been yourself as of lately. Ever since you took a hold of the sword...you...seem different." Edelgard says as the two sat down on a wooden bench.

"I don't know....I feel....I dont know.... Just what have you noticed that I've changed?" The goddess mumbled.

"Well....how do I explain it?" Edelgard thought for a moment, "You seem to be expressing your emotions better and more open. I have always felt you would hold back as if you are afraid we would run away." She chuckled, "But, I admit, I like this side of you. Back when you used to teach Hubert and I in Faerghus, you seemed to have held back. Seeing you more expressive, it makes me feel happy." She smiled a bit.

Arisa couldn't help but smile softly at her words and was silent for a moment. A comfortable silence it was.

"It's cute seeing you be honest." Arisa smiled and Edelgard turned pink, "You're a good person you know that?" She turned her head to her, "You've been through many hardships. Some that are traumatizing. Others that have taken away a part of you, yet you chose to still stand up. A part of us will always be held back but now, in this present time, is to move forward." She smiled sadly as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Arisa, you always have a distant look in your eyes. Is....there someone or someplace you miss?" Edelgard asked and Arisa shook her head.

"Let me tell you a story...." Arisa smiled as she continued, "I'm assuming you heard the first part of the story of the maiden and the four seasons?" She asked.

"Yes. Christian told it to me a few months ago. He said either you, Amir, or Alexandra would tell us the other parts." Edelgard answered as Arisa nodded.

"I will now tell you the second part." Arisa smiled softly.

They heard footsteps approaching and saw it was Dimitri, who was a bit worried.

"I am sorry if I interrupted...and Professor, I want to apologize on Lestia's behalf. She crossed a line and I'm sorry if you were offended. Please do forgive her." Dimitri bowed politely to her.

"Raise your head Dimitri." Arisa motioned her hand a bit, "It alright. I'll speak with her later, for now, come sit here." She smiled.

"Ummm...alright then." He sat down on her right while Edelgard was on her left.

"_Now, back to the story. The maiden died in her sleep, holding the book she loved. However, what happened next, was something no one ever expects. When the maiden passed away, she never imagined waking up in the body of the chosen one, in their childhood days._" She smiled and the two siblings blinked.

"Reincarnation?" Edelgard asked and Arisa nodded.

"_Yes. The maiden was reborn as the chosen one when they were still a child. The maiden was beyond terrified when she awoke to find she was in the body of the chosen one, 17 years much earlier before the chosen one met the three kings and the saint. The maiden wept and cried, feeling guilty to have taken over the body of the main character of the story. She wept because she could not say goodbye to her loved ones. She wept because she died alone. The maiden was startled even more when the one who gave the chosen one their powers, was awoken with them. The goddess was not supposed to meet the chosen one till they were 21 years old, but things began to change. The maiden met the chosen one's family and inherited the memories of them. The maiden felt guilt more and more as the days went by, she was still in denial that she was alive. That she should not even be alive._" Arisa explained.

"Hmm.....interesting. I sympathize with the maiden. She felt guilty because she was reincarnated as someone she admired. Is there a reason why she was reborn as the chosen one?" Dimitri asked.

"There is...." Arisa smiled sadly, "_The chosen one had jumped in front of their father to protect them. The weapon went right through the chosen one's heart and killed them instantly._" She said and the two looked at her in shock, "_That is how the goddess met the chosen one. She had always been with them since their day of birth. She was forcefully awakened and used her power to turn back time to save the chosen one, but it was too late. The soul of the chosen one passed on. But.._" she placed her hand over her heart, "_The chosen one did not want their father to be alone. They pleaded to the darkness that someone be with their father and family, to watch over them. That is when the chosen one found the soul of the maiden, who's final wish was that she had a little more time. The chosen one chose the maiden and gave their body to them._" Arisa muttered.

"The chosen one....and the maiden...I'm sorry...." Dimitri was trying not to let tears fall.

"You can cry, you know that?" Arisa chuckled and looked over to Edelgard, who was taking deep breaths.

"Shall I continue?" Arisa smiled and both nodded.

"_Alright. The maiden and the chosen one met one final time in a dream, the maiden swore to them that she would protect their family." She chuckled, "Months paths since the maiden was now the chosen one and was adapting to her new reality. She was still in denial that life she was living was her new reality. In the world of the Four Seasons, magic, dragons, gods, wyverns and much more existed. Killing others was something in the world of the chosen one. In her former world, the maiden lived in a time far more advanced. Technology unlike anything you have ever seen. The need to be on constant survival was not necessary. 7 different nations of different cultures, political systems, beliefs, hundreds of different languages, and different races of people, all lived in harmony. Yes, the world of the maiden was not perfect. There was war, bigotry, and such. But it was always amazing how people all different races and cultures would come together to defend many who were wronged. The people would elect who would govern the land. There was no need to be in constant survival. Magic and such did not exist in her old world._" And suddenly Edelgard and Dimitri wanted to hear much more about that.

"I know that look." Arisa sighs, "I'm not talking about politics in this!! Keep that talk somewhere else!! Shoo!! Shoo!!" She swats her hand in the air and the two royals couldn't help but chuckle.

"Still, hearing that it's the people who choose who their leaders are, that is very interesting. Hmmm...I like it." Edelgard comments.

"Back to the story." Arisa chuckled, "_The maiden was homesick, but she chose to continue it would take her approximately 12 years to be able to move on. Now...._" she intertwined her hands together, "_the maiden wanted to create change. She wanted to save the warriors, the saint and 3 kings from their tragic fates. She wants them all to live. She wants them all to be able to live happily. And the first change in the flow of time with the help of the goddess, was when she met the blue king. The king when she first met was still a young prince. Kind and innocent. She was surprised to learn he had siblings since the book never mentioned them. She became friends with the prince as well as his warriors and family. However, during that time she was still afraid. She was afraid that the prince and his warriors would be hurt. So....she erased their memories of her.... so that they would forget her._" She smiled sadly, remembering her stupidity during the time she had first arrived in this world.

How she was so paranoid with fear that she would end up getting a target on their backs. That it was possible she would become their enemy. How....how much she cared for them.

"Why would the maiden erase their memory herself? I know this may sound cruel, but I must admit that was a foolish move of hers. I can tell she did not want that. Yet she did it despite how much it hurt her. How foolish." Edelgard said and Arisa winced.

Hearing someone tell her that her mentally back the was stupid _reeeaalllyyy_ hurt.

"Edelgard!! Could you possibly not see beyond that?! The maiden must have been afraid for their safety and believe she would bring them harm!! She cares about them and that is why she chose to sacrifice her happiness despite how much it hurt her!" Dimitri defended her unknowingly.

"Okay, that enough, both of you." Arisa sighs, "Yes, the maiden admits she was stupid. She had reason and both are valid because you both just said them." She grunts.

"Professor, I don't know why but you look like we insulted you." Edelgard raised an eyebrow at her.

"No no. I'm fine. Back to the story, _the goddess knew the pain the maiden went through and confronted her. She told her that even if it brought her pain, that she was a wrong girl. The goddess knows the girl will regret her decision of erasing their memories. However, the maiden did promise the future king that they would meet again one day in the future. Years went by and the maiden made many allies and enemies in the world of the four seasons. She met characters she never thought she would meet so many familiar people. She met the warriors of the 3 kings before they served them. The maiden was finally starting to move on. The goddess that was with her learned more about humans and grew to understand them. Why they did the things they did. Their emotions and many more. She grew to love humans despite how imperfect they were._ And that is end of part two." Arisa finished.

"That's it? I was hoping to hear more. But like always, you love leaving things on cliffhangers." Edelgard chuckled, "Ah, we should start heading back. Also, Dimitri," the prince turned to her, "I remember you said you wanted to discuss something with the Professor." She smiled as she stood up and quickly left.

Now it was just the two and well it was an awkward silence.

"This is awkward....." Arisa thought and Dimitri spoke.

"Arisa...." he turned to her, a bit nervously, "I....didn't have the chance to say this before but I want to apologize for my actions. About....me judging the people you are being with. I am sorry. I will try to control my emotions better." He says and she smiled sadly.

"Dimitri, ufu~" she chuckled a bit, "I understand. You were concerned for me but also jealous." She chuckled.

"Am I really that obvious....?" He slumps and she laughed a bit more.

"Yes." She giggled and took a step forward, patting his head, "You asked me in our reunion that if I would return to Faerghus with you...." she smiled sadly and he looked at her worried, "I shall think about it. For now," she spun around and began to walk a bit away, "Why don't we return to the others? Poor Christian is probably getting man handled by my father and Yuri." She laughed a bit.

"Arisa," she turned back to him, "The story of the maiden......" he took a deep breath, "I can't help but think....the maiden reminds me of you. If I may ask, where did you hear the story?" He says.

"Hmm......" she smiles mysteriously as she walked up to him and placed her index finger on his lip, "That's a secret that only the Goddess and the maiden know. Now come!! Don't want to be late!!" She giggled and ran ahead.

Dimitri was silent and with wide eyes it could help but chuckle softly and ran after her.

Pittacus' hair had risen from the ground like snakes and were hissing furiously as the woman had no emotions on her face and eyes still closed. Anger she felt inside that the mere humans dare touch her goddess. She swiped left till the image of a man wearing a hood appeared and she spoke.

"Have you found what you desired?" She asked with no emotions.

"Not yet Lady Pittacus. I swear I will keep my end of the deal. Just give me more time." The man pleads as she takes a sip from her cup, the blood lightly staining her lips.

"I have given you enough time. I even provided soldiers for you. I have kept my end of the deal." Pittacus made one of her hair snakes bring her a transparent sphere, inside was a light green wisp that moved around frantically, "It took some time, but I hunted down the fragments of the soul you desire. This one only has a till tomorrow left unfortunately till they pass on. You have till tomorrow midnight to get me my _doll_. And, you will be killing two birds with one stone because my doll has the blood of the goddess running through her veins. And that blood will be the key to your success." Her lips twitched.

"But they wield the Sword of the Creator!!! It will not be easy." The man says.

"My, you are a fool. The answer is obvious. Gain their trust and when the time is right, you will know what to do. I have spoken to you long enough. Ah, I almost forgot." She placed her up down and lightly patted her lips clean with a napkin, "For watch out for the one that wields anti-magic as well as the one named Anna. That is all. You are dismissed." She says.

"Very well. I will not fail Lady Pittacus. That I swear." The man bowed and the image on the crystal ball changed once more.

Pittacus let go of a small sigh before she brought up her cup again and took a sip.

"Hmmm......Cethleann's blood will do for now till I have my_ doll_. Hmm.... I shall tell Solon to collect some more for me when he makes his move next month. Say....59." She turned her head to look over to the boy, who flinched.

59 stood still at the end of the room, near a human size puppet that looked like the girl Monica that Kornya took the form of.

"How much information has Solon gathered regarding my _doll_ and her children? As well as information on Remire Village?" She asked as she picked up a piece of bloody human flesh and ate it like some cookie.

"Umm....we got...a huge miscalculation Lady Pittacus. There are...two Swords of the Creator. Something no one ever expected." 59 reports and Pittacus placed her cup down.

"Yes, I know that. Solon went into a fit and even Lord Thales could not believe what he was hearing." Pittacus still spoke with no emotions as she plucked another eyeball from her plate and ate it, " What I am saying is there any information on finding Remire village?" She says and her snakes hissed.

59 gulped but spoke.

"A-Affirmative. Remire village has been found but Florencio is putting up a fight that even Lord Solon is struggling with. He wishes for you to take over the experiment because you raised Florencio." He answered.

"Ah.....Yes. I did raise the boy when I first found him. Beautiful little one. I thought I made him the perfect obedient doll. _Periander_ raised Sandana. Sigh.....my sweet dolls. How dare they betray me?" Her snakes began hissing furiously and 59 trembled.

"Ah. But that won't do. Just killing them won't do. I must do it slower. 59, I have a mission for you different from the one Solon gave you." She took a sip of the blood, "Do make sure to assist Solon when the attack on Remire comes. Kill every single villager. Leave nonalive. And if you find Florencio's son, bring the boy to me. He will be very useful." She says as she places down her cup.

59 nodded and quickly left out the door, trembling as he walked down the hallways. They were littered with skulls and bones, cells filled with demonic beasts, some even humans that have gone mad. He gulped as he continued to walk to the end, and finally out of that place. Hate was something he should not feel. Emotions were difficult to understand yet hate felt. Not towards humans but towards what he sees. The way many screams in agony at the hands of his masters. The way people suffer because of their experiments and.....

_"Your name is a number?" _

The words of the Professor suddenly rang in his mind. A number is used to count something as well as brand it.

"Warm...." he thought as he remembered the look of worry when he said his name was a number.

"Maybe....." he continued to walk till he reached his room, his sister sat on his bed, happily eating an apple.

"Oh!! Brother!!" 60 jumped off cheerfully and ran up to him as he closed the door, "You looked spooked. What's wrong?" She asked.

"60.....have you ever felt....disgust?" 59 asked.

"Of course, I have!! Believe me, I don't like what our masters do either but we are to obey. Anyhow, what had brought this up?" She asked.

"I want a different name." He suddenly says.

"Eh?" She looked at him confused, "But we are not human. We don't need---" he suddenly held her shoulders carefully.

"Don't you want to feel....different? Alive? To have value like humans do?" 59 says slowly.

"59, have you gone mad? But yes, you have a point. Fine. But shall our names be? I'm horrible at thinking." She says.

"I know the perfect person to give us a name." 59 smiled.

"Okay......and who is this?" She asked.

"I'll take you to her."

**\- Back to Abyss- **

"Listen, I'm sorry. I crossed a line." Lestia looked down to the ground as she stood in front of Arisa and Chris stood behind his sister.

"Apology accepted but do not ever question our bloodline again. I mean it." Arisa sighs as Chris nodded.

"I get you and the others are curious but there are topics that you need to learn no to cross the line. We also apologize for snapping at you guys. For now, let's go see if Yuri needs help with anything." Chris says and they nodded.

"HEY CAPTAIN!!" A brigade suddenly ran their way, "We got trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Chris says as the two females looked at him worried.

"The boss and the others discovered that mercenaries have found their way in!! Backup is needed. He already spoke with Aderstian Princess, and Faerghus Prince, as well that kid with freckles and Sir Jeralt." They finished.

"So, it's that time......" Chris muttered and turned to Lestia, "Get Claude and the others!!! Get your weapons ready!! Jino, go get Anima and the others ready!! Sis, you're with me!!" He ordered they quickly followed his orders.

"Chris, what's going on?" Arisa whispered to him as they quickly ran to his clinic to get supplies.

"Arisa, remember the DLC that you didn't get to play?" He says and she blinked.

"Yes? Even the data mine cha-----!!! This the DLC....isn't it?" Panic began to rise into her chest as he nodded.

"I'm not telling you anymore. First, I know you hate spoilers. But I'm going to give you a warning," he smiled sadly as he kissed her forehead, "_Do not let anger and resentment fill your heart once the mysteries here unveil._ That is all."

**[------]**

A doll far hidden in the grand stadium watched the ongoing battle between the mercenaries, students, and captains. The only ones missing were Arisa, Claude, Chris, Lestia, Alexandra and Amir. Yuri trusted Chris but also Arisa. Still....he turned to see Jeralt beat down the mercenaries that had the nerves to attack the people of Abyss. His lance pierced through 3 archers and he spun it, quickly taking out of their bodies before he grabbed another lance and threw it like some javelin, going right through the stomach of an armored knight.

"B-Brutal....." all the students thought as Jeralt smirked at the bullseye he got.

"Well...now we know where the Professors get their fighting style from...." Balthus chuckled nervously as he punched a swordsman's skull, the bones cracking.

"I don't know why....but I feel...." Dimitri and Yuri both thought as Jeralt kept looking for everyone, "Like were being evaluated!!" That sentence rang through everyone's minds as they each struck down their opponents.

"Breaker, heads up!!" Hapi yells as she uses Heal on him.

"Breaker?" Jeralt raised an eyebrow at her as she made her horse turn and used Dark Spikes on a Dark Knight.

"Yeah. I think the nickname suits you. You and Evergreen make quite a team. Father like Daughter." She chuckled as she grabbed the axe she had on her waist and struck down an Assassin.

"Heh. Not a bad kid. If you were a mercenary, I think you fit right in my company and get along with the other folks." Jeralt laughed a bit and sent flying an Archer with his kick.

"Did Hapi just win his favor?" Hilda gawked as she lopped off the head of brigand.

"On the west!!" Yuri yells and more mercenaries come into the arena.

"They just keep comi-----" Balthus did not not get to finish that sentence because the mercenaries were suddenly frozen solid and shattered to pieces.

"Hmm, hmm!! Sorry to be late!" Alexandra grinned as she walked down the stairs with her scythe, the symbol of Aubin disappeared from its activation.

"Sorry we're late!!! Had to get Zarha!!" Claude grins as the Albino Wyvern roared proudly as Falco next her.

"Shred them Falco!!" Alexandra pointed to the east as she jumped in the air and landed on Flaco's back.

The two wyvern riders flew towards the east, cutting down enemies.

"On your right!!" Dimitri turned to see his sister using a silver axe to fight, the two siblings fighting back to back.

"It's been awhile since we fought together like this." Dimitri chuckled as the two spun and quickly tossed and switched with each other's weapons, striking down two enemy lancers.

"True true. Kind of miss it." Lestia chuckled as Dimitri raised her face and she spun his lance, each cut down another enemy.

"Take that punk!!" Amir fought next to Balthus and Hapi with her relic, the black lighting electrocuted many to cinders.

"Whoa. Brutal. But not bad!! Nice going Silver!" Hapi grins as she throws her axe like boomerang.

"Thanks!!" Amir grins as another paladin gets turned to crisp.

Jeralt turned and didn't know an Assassin had come up behind him till he heard the sibling noise of a screaming and turned.

"Sorry to be late dad." Arisa nodded to him and the two were back to back, fighting together.

The four Lords were amazed now that they were witnessing the Blade Breaker and the Ashen Demon side by side, cutting down enemies with no mercy whatsoever.

"Careful El!" Chris suddenly appeared behind Edelgard and managed to stop a lance heading her way.

Then...

"I thought I smelled fresh blood!!! The worms will feast tonight!"

"Oh, for fucks sake!!" Arisa yelled as everyone instantly recognized that voice.

"Oh, come on!!! The Death Knight!!" Dominic yells as he and Linhardt use Physics to heal Ashe and Hilda.

The Death Knight instantly spotted Arisa and Chris, he cackled as he pulled out his new scythe, and pointed at their direction.

"That sword awaited you both in the Holy Mausoleum. Show me it's power!!" And he began charging at them, cutting down the memories like insects.

"NOT ON MY WATCH YOU'RE GETTING NEAR MY KIDS!" Jeralt roared as he grabbed the silver lance of a dead paladin and threw that thing straight at the Death Knight, his Crest activating.

That thing looked like a damn bullet aiming at him.

"Hmm....so Sir Jeralt has a crest...." Edelgard thought as the Death Knight struggled to to stop the lance from nearly going through his chest.

"Hya!!" Constance sent a Cutting Gale at him from her pegasus as she got closer and spoke.

"Your composure with that weapon....Your posture....It cannot be. No, it is surely just my imagination." She muttered and screeched when Opal barely dodged a Thorn spell from him.

"I'M TALKING TO _HER(Mercedes)_ ONCE THIS IS ALL OVER!!" She roared at him, as her Crest activated Dark Spikes surrounded him.

"Aaaagghh!!" Her yells and glared at them all.

"I've indulged too much." He growled and pointed at Arisa, "I shall take my leave. For now. This isn't over...._Arisa_." he snarled and warped away.

"O-Oh....he used my name...." Arisa stuttered and now was the worst time for her to be blushing a bit.

"Really?!" Amir, Alexandra and Chris gawked at her.

"Honestly. What a nuisance." Edelgard huffed as the remaining bandits we struck down.

"Hey kid, how do you know that punk?" Jeralt said as he walked up to the group as they got together.

Yuri went to the center of the arena where his men went to report to him.

"Kicked his ass a few months ago before we came to the Monastery and kicked his ass last month. He holds a grudge." Arisa shrugs and Jeralt groans.

"Boss!!" A rogue ran up to Yuri, "That's the last of'em!" They said.

"Good. Finally. Thanks for all the help, everyone." Yuri chuckled and suddenly an enemy assassin appeared.

"I ain't going down without a fight!!! I'm taking you with me, punk!!" They yelled and lunged at him.

"Yuri!!!" Arisa yelled and the closet to them was Jeralt.

The knight sprinted to reach the boy but there was no need as a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

"I will not allow it."

Jeralt's eyes went wide when the assassins were suddenly trapped in a magic circle and stopped as a familiar person had appeared in front of the Assassin.

"Aelfric, you're here!! Well, shall we capture this fool?" Yuri smiled as the man nodded.

The priest's eyes went wide when he heard footsteps approaching as he saw two people, he never thought he saw again.

"Jeralt.....and....." Aelfric muttered as the man walked up to him and nodded.

_"Aelfric, it has been a long time hasn't it?" _

**Chapter 48: Bloody Grail: Part 2: Exploring Cinders **

**[---------------]**

**A bit shorter this chapter but because I’m going to be diving into a bit own lore of a few characters as well as slowly bringing out one of my most psychotic and brutal enemies of this story. If you think Rhea was obsessed with Sothis, will Pittacus is X4. Had a little preview on 59 and 60, how things are going to start going. **


	54. Chapter 49: Bloody Grail: Part 3: Reminiscence

_“Only those who trust, can find love and happiness. And only those who love, can be betrayed. The cruelest lies are often told in silence. We always deceive ourselves twice about the people we love—first to their advantage, then to their disadvantage.” Quote:_ _Robert Louis Stevenson_

** **

** _\- 23 years ago: Imperial Year 1156 - _ **

_"AAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEE!!! I DID IT!!!" _

_A loud piercing squeal filled the hallways near the green house, and unfortunately students were close by. Some covered their ears in pain while others like a certain nun that squealed in excitement in her magic lab. Unfortunately, once more, the windows are going to have to be repaired.... again._

_"Sitri!! Are you alright?!" The man nearly crashed into the door frame as he gasped for air, standing up._

_"Oh, Aelfric!!" The woman turned to him as she held a green colored gem in her fingers._

_Long shoulder length olive green colored hair, the same colored eyes, she wore round glasses as she turned fully to him, showing she wore an olive-green colored dress of a nun. The woman smiled as she stood in front of a table cluttered with herbs, gems, notes, and books. _

_"I'm alright. Forgive me if I scared you again." She spoke softly once more as she walked up to him excitedly, "But I just discovered a new magical breakthrough!! See this emerald?" She showed him the stone, "It has the capability to conjure wind magic!!! Can you believe it?!?" She grins as she placed a hand on her chest while the other was raised up, like if holy light was shining down on her, "I shall call this new type of magic, Jewel Magic!!! Ahhh!!! This along with the capability of Life Magic I discovered in plants!!! Aaah!!! It's a breakthrough!" Sitri squealed excitedly as sparkles surrounded her and were in her eyes also. _

_Aelfric could not help but chuckle as the woman had a proud smile on her face at her accomplishments. Sitri was wise and always had her nose buried in a book. She loved studying magic and always experimenting on things. _

_"Hello?" A knock on the door frame was heard and the two turned to see Florencio coming in with a basket of herbs. _

_He wore his usual purple gremory dress with his witch hat, a few flowers on it. _

_"Ah!! Florencio!!!" Sitri smiled as he walked in, "I see you got the herbs I requested. How was the mission?" She asked._

_"It went well. Other than Sandy getting sent flying into the ocean, everything went well." Florencio smiled._

_"Florencio, did you make Arco go wild again?" Aelfric sighs as Sitri crossed her arms, glaring at the purple haired man._

_"What?!! It wasn't me this time. Ugh. She ran into her ex-lover and things went south." Florencio grumbled at the thought of Seteth._

_"I hope she is alright. She was ranting to me about it a few weeks ago. Changing the subject, where's Jeralt?" Sitri asked as she looked over his shoulder._

_"In the courtyard. He has a gift for you." Florencio chuckled at how her eyes lit up like the sun._

_"Aaaahhh!! I wonder what flower he brought me today?" She said excitedly and like a cute little chick, began walking swiftly to the courtyard._

_Aelfric smiled as he and Florencio walked out of the room and went after her. Sitri's eyes sparkled in joy and happiness as Jeralt held a bouquet of beautiful white flowers. _

_"I...found these near Fodlan's Throat. I hope you like them." Jeralt smiled softly as he gently handed them to her._

_"Hhaaaaa!!! White carnations!!" Sitri smiled and Jeralt felt he was looking at the sun because her smile was blinding, "They are beautiful!!! Thank you Jeralt. Did you know, white carnations mean pure love and good luck?" She giggled._

_"I did not know that." Jeralt blushed as she gave him a peck on his cheek._

_"I love you too dear!!! Thank you!!" Sitri smiled and Jeralt felt like the luckiest man in the world._

** **

** _"She always smiled when she was around him. Her smile was like the sun that shone through the darkness."_ **

**\- Present Time - **

"Aelfric!!! How serendipitous that you have come to our aid!!"

Constance's joyful voice made the man snap out of it as he looked at the group that had rounded up. He nodded and smiled, having recovered from his shock of seeing Jeralt again after 21 years and, the girl who looked like her mother.

"I am relieved I wasn't too late. I do hope my presence proved useful." Aelfric says.

"No doubt about it. We needed backup." Balthus chuckles.

"It's you!! The man from the green house!!! It is a pleasure to see you again sir." Arisa smiled warmly to him as she bowed to him.

"The pleasure is all mine Professor. It is good to see you again. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aelfric. The church has granted custodianship of Abyss. Of course, I have heard all about you from Her Grace, the Archbishop. And..." he turned to Jeralt, "Jeralt!! It has been quite some time. It is good to see you again after so long." He smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too Aelfric. Perhaps we should catch up after this. It's been awhile." Jeralt says.

"Indeed, it has." He turned to look at the group and then Christian.

"It is good to see you Christian. I'm assuming the other two women are your friends?" He asked, referring to Amir and Alexandra.

"I don't like this guy." Cirina and both Sothis appeared, side by side, arms crossed, with narrowed eyes.

"Something feels off about him. Not only that, I sense something amiss here. Like it is calling to me." Sothis says as she floated around the group.

"I am Alexandra. Nice to meet you." Alex spoke voidly as everyone was giving her confused looks.

"I am Amir. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Amir waved.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am sure you all have already been told of Abyss's unique situation. For varying reasons, all the inhabitants here are unable to live a peaceful life on the surface. People like the Dagdans and Almyrans, who suffer persecution across Fodlan. The poor and the sick, who were forced into Abyss. Not to mention all the other unfortunate souls who end up here. I believe it is my sacred duty to provide a place for those who have nowhere else to go." Aelfric explained as he smiled softly.

"Right.....And the poor and sick living in a sunless crypt helps them...how?" Claude and Lestia both said in a skeptical tone.

"Alright, can it you two." Chris sighs, "Over the past few years, I've been working here in Abyss and helping improve the living conditions here. Fixed the plumbing system so the folks have clean water. Medical supplies to help the sick. The list goes on but it's the least I can do." He explains.

"Sigh, forgive the kids, Aelfric and Chris. We would love to hear more." Jeralt says as Arisa nodded.

"In all honesty, I understand their concern. I am truly grateful that Chris here has helped provide a better life for my flock. Sigh....but it would appear that Her Grace and most of the church consider the existence of Abyss to be...something of a nuisance." Aelfric frowns.

"Of course....." Jeralt groans as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I remember both Florencio and Sandy arguing with Lady Rhea regarding that topic....They wanted to help the people here but seeing how that woman is...and those stuffy nobles who don't know crap...." he groans and Arisa along with Sothis were snickering.

"Well, now we know where the Professor and Dominic get their sailor mouths." Linhardt whispered and Dominic glared at him.

"How could the church do such things?!! Worse that they wish to purge this place!!! That's the lowest thing ever!!" Arisa said angrily and raised her voice a bit.

"Kid, calm down." Jeralt says.

"That's the church for you." Hapi stretched her arms a bit, "They make a big deal out of helping the helpless...when it suits them." She said bitterly.

"Sadly I have to agree with you on that....." Alexandra spoke and Claude looked at her surprise, "The church only helps those to gain a benefit and worse they discriminate against those who are not of the religion of Serios and lock up or kill those that they see as a threat. I'm not going to sit back and watch innocent people get hurt!! I'm already on the bad side of Rhea. I don’t give a damn if means protecting the innocent." She hissed.

"Whoa, whoa." Linhardt says as he walks up to her, "Calm down. Are you becoming aggravated because of your crest?" He asked.

"Both....The Crest of Aubin makes me become aggravated each time Rhea is mentioned." Alexandra pouted as her feather fluttered.

"Just take a deep breath and relax a bit." Linhardt says as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Lin." She smiled and nodded back to her with his own smile.

"_Ohh....Oohhhhh!!! Oohhhh_!!" Sothis noticed the flash of jealousy pass through Claude's eyes.

"I like this gal!! We can't just sit back and accept the way things are. We've got to fight the system!!" Balthus says.

"_REVOLUTION_!!!" Amir yelled out and Arisa smacked her head and Jeralt let out a loud groan.

"Uhh....maybe not that extreme. Sure, I'm here to hide from literally countless bounty hunters, but I'm not the only one in need. You're in a bad way too, Hapi. We can't just let the church walk over us." Balthus says as Hapi was silent.

"Too true! For the sake of all who dwell in Abyss, we must help dear Aelfric turn the tide." Constance nodded.

"I am overwhelmed with gratitude. Your fervent support is all the reward I could ask for." Aelfric smiled and turned to Arisa, "As for you Professor, I must beg a favor of you." He says.

"Eh? Me? Umm....if it's within my power, I may be able to do it." Arisa says as Jeralt raises an eyebrow.

"The Ashen Wolves are a house in name alone. They are eager students with no teacher to guide them." He says.

"What are we??! Chop liver?!" Chris, Alexandra, and Amir say together, and Yuri was snickering at them.

"No, I have not forgotten you three also." Aelfric chuckled, "Yuri here has told me about you all. Christian here has taught lessons before to the Ashen Wolves. But I do believe having more than one figure to help them would be beneficial. Professor Arisa, if you could find it in your heart to take them under your wing, I would be most grateful." He says, "Naturally, your official duties take precedence, so you need only to help out when your schedule allows it." He finished.

"Wait a m----!!" Unfortunately, Yuri was interrupted by a too happy voice.

"I am more than happy to accept!!" Arisa bounced a bit excitedly as she took a step forward.

"**No hesitation.** Unbelievable." Jeralt face palms at his daughter's antics, "Kid, you already have a full schedule teaching the three houses, being a doctor as well as seminars!! You sure you want to do this?" He says, worried for her.

"Dad, I'll be alright!! Besides, I have an apprentice I want to pass down my knowledge to just like Florencio, you and Sandy did to me." She grins as him.

"Oh!! Are Sandy and Florencio here also? I would like to speak with them. It has been 21 years since I have spoken to you all. Perhaps we could get a drink together like in the old days?" Aelfric smiles.

"Wait, you know my aunt and uncle?" Arisa turned to him, stunned.

"Aunt and Uncle?! Jeralt....you have a lot of explaining to do." Aelfric says to his old friend, who let out a sigh.

"Say Edelgard, have you noticed?" Dimitri whispered to her.

"The tense atmosphere around Aelfric and Sir Jeralt as well as the mention of 21 years? Yes." Edelgard answered back.

"Dear flock," Aelfric saw Yuri was going to protest, "I am a mere guardian. I can protect you, but I cannot enrich your minds. Though I call this gathering an academy house, I have long lamented that isn't truly so. Now, I am blessed with the opportunity to correct this. The four here," Arisa, Alexandra, Amir and Christian, " who stand before you have all garnered a great deal of acclaim on the surface. The most trustworthy and esteemed teachers, to say the least. And as you heard, I am acquainted with Jeralt, Sandana, and Florencio. All former captains of the Knights of Serios." He says.

"Ugh.....Sandy and I were forced back into the Knights of Serios again." Jeralt did not miss the look of shock that was on this student's faces when he said that, " But you're right. The three of us are the proud warriors who raised these four to who they are today." He says as the four gave him a warm smile.

"As for me, I was born and raised here in Garreg Mach, so I often had the opportunity to spend time with them. Your mother as well." Aelfric smiled as he began to speak of Sitri.

Dimitri saw how tense Jeralt become when then suddenly began to speak of his wife while curiosity grew in Arisa's eyes.

"You....knew my mother?" She asked and he nodded.

"She was a cherished friend of mine. I was even present at their wedding." He chuckled.

"Dad.....you never told me about when you married mom....." she slowly turned to Jeralt, who avoided eye contact with her.

"I see...." Aelfric muttered as she turned back to him, "With family and parents like yours Professor, I have no doubt you possess the kindness and patience necessary to guide these students." He smiled at her.

"Hmmmmm....." Hapi hummed.

"It'll be fine. Besides, it's not like we're strangers anymore." Yuri says as he turns back to Aelfric, "Say Aelfric...Don't you need to take care of those thieves?"

"Ah. Right you are. Please, excuse me." Aelfric says, "Oh, and one more thing Professor... If ever you like to hear more about your parents and aunt and uncle, I would be delighted to share my memories with you."

**[-----]**

"You got a lot of explaining to do dad! You only spoke once about your life before you left the church!! I'm not a child anymore!! Please, I want to hear it from you!! Why did you, Sandana and Florencio choose to leave?!"

Chris was silent as he sat in the corner of the room that was provided to him two years ago. It hurt seeing Jeralt and his sister arguing and they rarely ever argued. Despite both siblings already knowing why the three left, Arisa wanted to hear it from the very man himself. She cares for him. She loves him. He is her father, her blood. She wants and will protect him. But how can she when the man refuses to budge and is stubborn in the worst times?! Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose as his son walked out the room and left them alone to talk. He appreciates that about him.

"Dad, please. I am not begging you to say it. Please, I want to hear the reason come from _you_. I don't just hear it from rumors or others. Please dad. That is all I want." Arisa said to him.

"Byleth, I understand how you feel but now is not the time. Not yet." Jeralt answered back and saw the flash of hurt that filled her eyes.

"Again...." she muttered as she looked down to the ground, "Again...and Again...time and time...you have said it is not time. I turn 21 soon....21 years you've refused to tell me anything other than you were once a knight. I had to learn stories about you from other knights as well as Professor Hanneman........" she spoke softly as her hands balled into fist, "You speak so little about mom....you speak so little about why you left...you speak so little about yourself......if you don't trust me enough....." she looked up to him, trying to hold back her seething anger, "Then what's the point of me even being here?"

Jeralt's eyes went wide as she walked past him and slammed the door shut, leaving him alone. Silence had filled the room and Jeralt groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wants to tell her. He needs to tell her, but it wasn't time yet. He is waiting. But how much longer can he wait? It was obvious if he tried to run away again with his daughter and the others that Rhea would hunt them down and worse, possibly execute him. He knows the woman is expecting and wants something from his daughter and he had no doubt in his mind that she would hurt Byleth and anyone else to get it. Returning to the monastery brought back bittersweet memories of how he became a knight, how he met the people he knows today as well as...memories of his beloved wife. He remembers the emotions of anger, sorrow, and despair he felt when he learned Sitri passed away. He wasn't able to say goodbye to her because Rhea did not allow anyone to see her body. Not even Florencio was allowed to be present to help her when she gave birth to their daughter. He saw how paranoid, and close Rhea was becoming when he was handed their child. Byleth did not cry, did not make a sound. It was unnatural. At first, he thought it was how Rhea was because one, she had just lost her daughter and worried for her granddaughter but no. Once he started to understand the signs, he knew what he had to do. And he would gladly do it again. He made a promise to his wife and family. He was a father first then a knight. His loyalties were to his family and not Rhea.

_"Aaaaaaaahhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhh~ Ahhhhhh~" _

Jeralt was silent as he recognized the voice singing. He carefully walked out of the room and just as him, many were silent listening to the voice that came from the prayer from at the far end of Abyss. His wife used to sing also when she was upset, Rhea did the same, and his daughter inherited that feature from them. He could see nearby, the boy Yuri along with Hapi looking down the hallway with surprised faces as they heard the voice of his daughter.

"I...didn't know she could sing." Yuri whispered as they saw Lestia walk up to him.

"Arisa usually sings when she is in a good mood or.... when she is upset. Knowing now, with how sad the voice is, I'm pretty sure she is unset. Sigh...I sometimes wonder.... why she always has a sad look in her eyes." Lestia muttered.

"So, you noticed." Yuri says.

"Of course, I did. How could no one notice.? She isn't the only one, Christian and Alexandra always have that look also. Sigh...my stepbrother did too." She sighs.

"Chris von Blaiddyd, correct? I'm sorry for your loss." Hapi says.

"Thank you......he used to do the same also. Sing when he was in a good mood or when upset." Lestia muttered.

"_Aaaaahhhhh ~ Ahhhhhh ~ Ahhhh ~_ " the singing was still being done as a few minutes passed.

"........" Jeralt sighs as he heard footsteps and turned to see Christian walking his way, a worried look he had.

"I'm taking....it didn't go well." He muttered and Jeralt nodded.

"Hey....ummmm....can we talk?" Chris asked and the two went back to the room.

From outside, Yuri saw the exchange but turned when he heard the faint footsteps of Arisa leaving the praying room. She looked calmer now, but he could still see some sort of stiffness in her form as she walked towards the library. He knew she was going to ask Aelfric about her parents and family, hoping to learn more.

"Ugh...." he suddenly heard Hapi mutter.

"What's wrong?" Lestia asked and Hapi pointed to a weird doll just sitting in one of the holes on the wall.

"That's the fourth freaken doll I've had to get rid of today!!" Hapi stomped over to the creepy thing and grabbed it, "It's always the same one!! What the hell? I know for sure the kids here don't play with these damn things. I showed on the little girls and they screamed at the sight of it." She grumbled as Lestia motioned her to hand it to her.

"Hmmm...." Lestia studied it, "It looks like the one Emily set on fire a few months ago. She told me if we see any creepy dolls like this, to set them ablaze. I wonder why? Meh." She shrugs and uses a flame spell on it.

The doll turned to cinders which she gladly threw away.

"Really? Emily told you and the others to burn these dolls if you find them? I don't believe it." Yuri raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Something about them being bad news. Did you see how creepy that thing was?" Lestia says as they begin to head to the market area.

**[------]**

"Here."

Aelfric smiled warmly as he handed the professor a book size painting. The young woman gently took it and he smiled as he saw her curious eyes studying the painting. There, in the center, was Sitri dressed in a long sleeve wedding dress with ruffled sleeves, a veil with beads of green as her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the lily hair pins Arisa now wears. Jeralt was next to her, the happiest grin he had that Arisa had ever seen, dresses in a black tuxedo. Alois, Beleth, Florencio and Aelfric on the right side of them. It was a little strange seeing Florencio all dressed up in men's clothing but still, he looked nice. On the left side was Rhea, Sandy, Xina, and a young woman with strange light crimson colored hair, and pink eyes. She looked familiar. They all had smiles and Rhea was a sobbing mess but still managed to keep it together. Same case with Sandy. The date on it said Imperial Year 1157.

"This painting was done on their wedding day. Florencio was constantly grumbling how tight the suite was and Jeralt kept complaining it was itchy." Aelfric says and Arisa laughed a bit.

"That sounds like them alright." She answered with a small smile.

"Ah. The woman with crimson hair, her name is Cherche. She was a friend of your mothers." Aelfric smiled and missed the look that flashed in Arisa's eye when she fully registered now why the woman looked familiar, "She and Sitri grew up together in the church. Unfortunately, Cherche left the church after your mother passed away. No one has heard of her since then." He says sadly.

"Well.....I never would---at this point I think I just might run into people I knew through a game...sigh...who's next? Chrom? Robin? Male or female one because I had a crush on male Robin back then." Arisa thought and Sothis face palms.

She can hear her brother and Theresa calling her ‘_traitor_’.

"Still....I wonder if Sandy would talk about the Cherche of this world. I wonder if her son also is alive. If she married." she thought.

"Could you...tell me more about my mother?" Arisa asked and he nodded.

"Kind. And wise. I would often see her in the library, her nose always buried in a book. She loved studying magic and making new kinds of formulas. She was quite fond of animals and sweets. Lastly...she loved signing. She would often combine magic and singing together. She called it _Lost Song_." Aelfric smiled fondly as he spoke of Sitri.

When he heard the singing from earlier, he thought he was hearing things but as he took a closer look, he saw that Sitri's daughter had inherited the beautiful voice of her mother.

"What was my father like back then?" Arisa asked.

"Jeralt was.... very much as he is now. His knights would have done just about anything for him. Whenever he had time to spare, he would instruct the children of the monastery in combat and tactics." He smiled at the memory.

"_Oohhhhh~_ Just like a certain prince ~ " Sothis cooed in her ear and Arisa was trying very hard to ignore her.

"Just like those wide-eyed youngsters, your mother and I made a hero of him in our minds." Aelfric smiled.

Unknown to both, Jeralt had come into the room and was silent as he watched Aelfric and his daughter speak. Chris behind him. To Chris, it was obvious that Aelfric had taken this strange liking to his sister.

"Could you tell me about my aunt and uncle?" Arisa asked.

"Hmmm...." Aelfric thought for a moment, "When Florencio and I met, let us just say.....we didn't exactly get along at first. He would say up to 3-5 curse words in one sentence and was very sarcastic." He says.

"I heard stories of my uncle cursing but I didn't think it was that bad....." Arisa sweat drops.

The better way to describe Florencio would be the male version of Kaine from NieR. Okay, now Arisa has the image of Edelgard swearing like Zero from Drakengard 3.....they did share the same voice actor....

"Haha. It's alright. After working together for a few years during that time, he slowly toned down his usage of cursing. You have to thank his wife for that. She was a wonderful woman." Aelfric chuckled.

"As for Sandana, she, Cherche and Sitri would often sneak into the stables and fly off. Of course, Lady Rhea would scold them but that didn't stop them. Florencio, Jeralt and I nearly fainted when Sitri threw herself off the bridge and was suddenly riding a pegasus. Apparently Sandana taught her that..." he shivered at the memory.

Florencio has straight up passed out in complete horror onto the ground while Sitri proudly rode on the pegasus as it hovered, Sandana and Cherche both cackling. Both Jeralt and Aelfric, looked like their souls had left their bodies. The worst part was that Rhea witnessed it all from the tower nearby and well....Sitri was banned from using a pegasus. Beleth still talks about the memory with great joy.

"Mum did that too huh?" Arisa chuckled

"Too?" Aelfric asked.

"You see, I like throwing myself off the bridge also and my pegasus catches me. Christian, Alex and Amir do it also." Arisa giggled.

Jeralt sent a glare to his son who did a silent whistle and avoided eye contact.

"So that's why Yuri was pale the other day.........." Aelfric nearly face palms.

"Oh? He was there when I was teaching flying lessons. Don't worry, he'll earn his air legs eventually." She laughed.

"Haha. You remind me of your parents. When I learned that Jeralt and Sitri were to be married, I was quite surprised. Back then, Jeralt was something of a mentor to me." Aelfric shook his head a bit, "As for Sitri...She found it difficult to express her emotions at times. It was only when she was gazing at Jeralt that I saw her ever smile....a smile that rivaled the very sun. His tales of the outside world must have seemed like a lifeline one as frail and guarded as her." He says.

"Elder Bara told me about that. That my mother was very sickly growing up. That is why she usually wasn't allowed to leave the monastery. But what I have learned so far with our time talking, " she grins, "that didn't stop my mother from having fun."

"Haha. That is true. The only souls she ever spoke with were a select few within the monastery walls." He says.

"Hmmm....your mother sounds like she was pretty sheltered." Sothis muttered.

"Ahh...I can picture it now. The stories Jeralt, Sandana, Florencio and Cherche told her.... Jeralt's striking words and his boisterous laugh...Florencio's stories of new plants. Sandana's stories of Almyra.. Cherche speaking and laughing along with her. Listening to all of them, must have given her a great deal of hope. Especially Jeralt." He smiled sadly, "As for me, I could never be like any of them, as much as I wished I could."

"You wished to be like my father?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Ah, I supposed I did. He would tell stories from centuries ago as if he lived them himself. No matter how fervently one studies the stories of old, that is no easy task." He says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he DID live through them." Arisa and Sothis both thought

"Professor Arisa, may I ask you a question?" He says.

Arisa nodded. Jeralt raised an eyebrow at this and Chris just motioned him to watch and listen.

"Professor, you traveled with your family before coming here. You have seen a great many things, yes?" She nods to the question, "Forgive me for overstepping, but do you not regret forgoing your travels to take up residence here?"

Almost rage filled Jeralt for hearing Aelfric ask his daughter that question but......was it true? Her eyes always held some sort of sadness when they would travel, and she always took the chance to interact with people when the opportunity arose. He kept her isolated from the people of the church, fear that Rhea would find them and take her away.

"Dad, just listen." Chris whispered and Arisa spoke.

"I would be lying if I say I did not miss traveling." Arisa smiled sadly as she looked back at the picture, "But I truly love working here. Even more because it was my father and family who raised me to be the person I am today. I know we all have gone through our hardships, others even have their own secrets, but none have ever done it out of malicious intent. I love my father more than anything in the world and I understand he had his reasons why I was raised the way I was. But I trust him. Because he is the best father in the world." She smiled warmly as she held the picture to her chest, "I may not be the best daughter in the world, but I will do what I can. I am proud of him and all my family. Through my travels I met so many people I know today. Through their guidance I grew to become a better person. Through them....I live." She smiled warmly as she turned to look over to where her father and brother stood.

Aelfric eyes went wide as he did not notice them till now and she stood up, walking to Jeralt, the man looked ready to cry.

"_The people I love, the people they love and every single individual aware of their existence, are the ones who I am made for_." She spoke softly and Aelfric froze at her words.

To him, Sitri's and Arisa's voices began to overlap as she spoke those familiar words.

" _\- And I shall offer everything I have to protect them._" The two women's voices said as she hugged her father tightly.

"Damn it Kid....." Jeralt grunted as she chuckled at his words.

"I love you too Dad." She grinned and squealed when he suddenly picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Dad!! Stop!! This is embarrassing!!" She squeaked and Chris chuckled.

"Come on sis. Think of it as payback for constantly teasing me about me and Olivia (_Gina_)." Chris laughed.

Aelfric chuckled as he walked up to the group and smiled softly.

"You did well Jeralt in raising her. I do wish Cherche was here. I think the two would have gotten along." He chuckled.

"I think so too." Jeralt said.

"I am sorry if I offended you anyway. You heard our conversation...didn't you?" He asked.

"I did. But it made me realize something.... Something I should have realized a long time ago." Jeralt says as he looked up to his daughter, who blinked and Chris, who was smirking up at her.

"Professor," Aelfric says as she looks down to him, "it is my hope that you will live a full life-- experiencing the world, fostering strong relationships with people. Do so for dear Sitri, whose wish to experience such things shall regretfully never be granted." He smiled sadly.

"Is that why you asked her to teach the Wolf kids?" Jeralt asked as he referred to the Ashen Wolves.

"I cannot deny it. It is my own stubborn notion. One that her Grace will likely not think kindly of. Beyond my personal motive, I believe her, and the others can guide my flock to even greater heights. And perhaps, " he smiled softly to her, "you will learn from them as well."

"That's a lot of responsibility. But I will do it. I will not let you down." Arisa grins then screeched when she was handed off to Chris.

The two adults could not help but laugh.

"Ah, but I have taken enough of your precious time. Know that I am here for you always." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Aelfric. Truly. Oh, here," she held out the picture to him, "this is yours."

"It's alright. You keep it. Think of it as a gift for helping and protecting my flock." He answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you sure, sure?"

"Professor, I am sure."

"But are y----!!"

"And take her away Chris!!" Jeralt pointed at the door and his son immediately did just that.

"Oh, come on!!! Chris, I can't just acc----" and the door to the classroom slammed shut.

On the other side, muffled voices were heard, and someone got smacked on the head.

"Sigh....." Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just like her mother...." he sighs, and Aelfric chuckled.

"Well, you know she's honest." He chuckled.

"She's brutally honest at times. Something I feel she inherited from Cherche." Jeralt sighs as he turned to the man, "But enough of that, it has been quite some time since I have spoken."

"It has."

A tense silence was followed for a good 2 minutes then Aelfric broke it. How voice hoarse with desperation.

"Why did you do it Jeralt?! Why did you fake the death of your daughter?! Why did you, Cherche, Sandy and Florencio suddenly disappear?! Not just you four, several of your men chose to leave!" Aelfric said as Jeralt grunted.

"You wouldn't understand." Jeralt said coldly.

"I wouldn't understand......? The knights investigated....Alois was devastated. He and I fought against the labels that would have made you a traitor and the others as well!! Did Sandana and Florencio help you?! Did Cherche also?!" Aelfric said angrily.

"I'm a father." Jeralt said coldly.

"YOU ARE A KNIGHT OF SERIOS!!!" Aelfric yelled.

"I am a father first and then a knight!! Every single action I and the others have done is to protect my daughter!!! All us!!! Florencio, Sandana and Cherche put our family first before our loyalties to HER GRACE and the Knights of Serios!!" Jeralt snarled at him.

"Setting nearly half the monastery on fire, faking Byleth's death as well as suddenly disappearing??!! Do you have any idea.....what you put everyone through?!" Aelfric roared.

Anger, rage, almost hatred he felt towards the man before him. He knows and understands how much Jeralt loved his daughter and Sitri. He understood how much Sandana and Cherche cherished Sitri. How Florencio cared for her like an older brother. How much he himself......

"Byleth deserved a better future. One the church could not give her. Sitri died by Rhea's hands!! She has become obsessed with my daughter to the point she is willing to hurt someone innocent to achieve what she wants! I don't expect someone like you to notice the signs Rhea was giving because you were too obsessed with your job! 21 years ago, I fought and traveled!! For 21 years, I saw my daughter grow into the amazing person she is today!!! Happier than anything in the world!! Now Rhea has managed to force us back and has her eyes once more on my daughter!! All four of us, swore to my wife, our family, that we would not be in a place that was responsible for her death as well as a place filled with nothing but a twisted system!! You have no right to judge my actions Aelfric. I could never expect you to understand what it's like to have the most important in your life and be willing to die and protect it!! You are not a father, Aelfric. You have no right to judge the actions of one!!" Jeralt roared as he pointed his finger at him.

Boiling rage filled Aelfric as his fiat shook as he looked at the man before him. The words of the mercenary were an insult, a slap to the face. Aelfric knew damn well what it was to lose the very person he loved!!! Jeralt turned and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door shut. The sound resonated through the place, the only person standing in the room, was Aelfric, seething with rage.

_"Oh, my, my, my ~ "_

Aelfric froze as he slowly turned and backed away, seeing hundreds if not thousands of thin strings suddenly gather near the center of the room, a figure forming. Those thin lines were hair....sick blue colored hair as the cocoon grew more and bloomed opened like a flower, revealing the figure in it.

"My, my. Quite passionate are you not?" The female voice spoke with no emotion as he quickly bowed.

"Lady Pittacus......what....are you doing here? If someone saw, you..." Aelfric whispered and she only spun the small umbrella she had over her shoulder.

"No need to worry." She spoke, "Seems the argument I witnessed was good. But I bring good news." She raised her hand and one of her snake hairs held a book, "The book that went missing a few weeks ago, I shall let you use my copy. You have the descendants of the 4 apostles, but you still need one more. Anna the merchant. Unfortunately, that woman knows too well how to disappear when we need her, so I bought a vial of the Blood of Ernest. Hmm...be honor I have chosen to give you a share." She muttered softly as she looked around.

"Thank you, Lady Pittacus, I am truly grateful." Aelfric seems to have calmed down a bit.

"Do tell me, " She walked past him, "do you truly wish to go through with such a plan? You humans are so weak at times, especially when the emotions of love are involved. Love is pure but can also corrupt. What will you do if the one you desire does not wish to return?" She says.

Confusion was written all over Aelfric's words as she placed a black vial on the table.

"Why would they not want to return?" He asked.

"_My, a fool you are._" Pittacus thought, "Never mind that. It is obvious that Jeralt will get in your way if he were to learn of your plans." She turned back to him, a dainty finger pointing at him, "That man values his family more than anything in the world. Take advantage of what little trust you both have. My _doll_ is with him. Get me my _doll_. Use what authority you have over the boy of violet hair. That is all. Get my _doll_." Pittacus said and disappeared in a tornado of black petals.

Silence once more filled the place as Aelfric grabbed the book and vial. He will achieve his goal.

**No matter the cost.**

**[----]**

"So....."

The words "_Run away._" were suddenly in Dimitri's head when Dominic looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading. Dominic in Dimitri's eyes was bit strange to say the least. He did question why the boy was in the Golden Deer class instead of the Blue Lions since he was originally born in Faerghus. His mother, Cele and father, Ares, were well known famous knights that once served Lord Alexander as well as Lord Rodrigue at some point. Dominic blinked a bit and continued.

"I noticed and it's painfully obvious you got your eyes on Arisa." The boy began.

Dimitri had the look that he wanted to be shot dead and what made either worse was that the whole group was in the library also, so of course they were about to hear the talk.

"No, I'm not teasing you or anything like that. I think you make a good partner for her." He says and Dimitri turns to him slowly, "Arisa always has difficulty with herself. She's the most selfless person but also the most awareness. She knows things others don't know. Even I admit, I tried to get to spill her secrets." He admits.

"And you are telling Dimitri this because?" Edelgard says as she looked up a bit from her book.

"Princess, I know you like Arisa too." Dominic says bluntly and Edelgard coughed, "Ferdinand also and a few others too." And at the mention of Ferdinand, royal’s mood went down a bit.

"But I think you all have done her good. Let me tell you a bit about Amir, Alex and Arisa. The ones I grew up with." He grins as he sits down next to Dimitri.

"Oh, stories of our teachers? Now this I got to hear. You're lucky they aren't present right now." Claude grins as the others made their way a bit closer.

"Believe me, if they were here now, I would be thrown out to the river. Literally." Dominic shivered.

"So, you suffered that as well?" Edelgard muttered and he nodded.

"Of course, I have!!! Hell, if you think Chris was brutal, wait till you get training from Fiona and Temes!!" He says.

"Fiona and Temes?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, um..right. Let's sort things out first. So, in Uncle Jeralt's company, of course he is the leader but he also has two more captains, Florencio and Sandana. The two have a group of 6 men, led by Florencio and 6 women, led by Sandy. Fiona, Deidra, Rin, Ili, Acia and Helena, they are led by Sandy. Ra, Zach, Johra, my Dad (_Ares_), Temes and Yofos, led by Florencio. The company is a mix of different people. Almyra, Hyras, Duscur, Dadga, Albinea, Morfis, Sreng, and even from all over Fodlan. The village Elder, Elder Bara, has Brigid blood. Over the years, Remire Village has grown, and new people have come, and some have gone. It's really cool!! About 4 years ago, we were able to successfully grow and harvest sugar cane!!! Arisa loves drinking sugarcane cider. I remember when I was around 6 years old, I caught her sneaking off with a jug of cider. Oh!!! And Miss Charlotte makes the best chocolate tarts in the world!! Mercedes too!!" Many couldn't help but smile seeing the boy speak so fondly of his home.

But that did raise a question.

"So, he was born in the Kingdom for the first 4 years of his life but the rest of his life he grew up in Remire village...which is in Empire Territory. Then that means he should have been in the Black Eagles house....so then...Why is he in the Golden Deer House?" Edelgard thought and it seemed Claude had the same question.

"Hey, I know this is suddenly a different direction from our conversation but from what you told us, you should have been in either the Blue Lions House or Black Eagles. Why the Golden Deer? I'm not saying you're not welcome. I mean why?" Claude asked.

"Because the Golden Deer House is warm." Dominic answered.

"Warm?" Everyone says, confused.

"Yeah. You guys....seriously can't tell?!! And I thought I was being stupid!" Dominic pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There is a difference between praise and insult." Linhardt says as he was reading a book about legends of dragons.

"Right. Sorry. Well, each house has a different atmosphere." Dominic says as he looks over to Dimitri and Lestia, "The Blue Lions has this cold atmosphere. You guys hide away your emotions and then unleash them in battle. There's like some sort of darkness that covers you guys." He explained.

"_Someone stop this boy before he makes the twins want to hang him._" Hapi thought and Dominic continued to the Black Eagles.

"You guys have this atmosphere of pride and sense of duty. You aren't exactly happy when called out on certain things. Almost as if....you are chained down by the past and unable to move on." He says.

"Someone stops him......" Linhardt thought because Edelgard looked ready to lung at him but of course, only Linhardt could tell.

"Golden Deer." Dominic continued, "You all come from different backgrounds and despite you guys argue, you work out your differences. Some of you guys still have walls around you but you still care. The Golden Deer, I can't help but think it reminds me of Remire Village. Same with the Ashen Wolves. All four Houses," the leaders looked over him, "You guys all had your ups and down. Things have even changed your life completely but you're still able to stand up and keep going. I think that's also the reason why Arisa likes you all. You're all unique and different, and that's what makes you all you. You all have different dreams and she'll help you achieve them." He grins.

Claude couldn't help but chuckle and spoke.

"Thanks Dominic. You know, I guess that makes sense. So, are we going to continue with the stories on our favorite teachers?" He grins.

"Oh yeah!! Forgot about that. Oh!! I got one!!" Dominic clapped his hands together, "Alexandra always gushed about someone she had a crush on!! She always gushed about this person and missed him. Also, apparently they stole her first kiss."

_Oh, Dominic honey......you should not be saying that at all...._

**[------]**

"Hmm....that's odd."

Arisa walked around a bit, looking at the hallways confused.

"I could have sworn I felt something here. Hmm..." Sothis muttered as she floated near her friend.

Arisa let go of a sigh as they continued deeper into the passageways and the feeling getting unsettling to say the least. Their time in Abyss had been fruitful so far. Arisa admits to herself she may have gone overboard on her squeals when she first saw the library. Even worse since it seems she just shattered an image she had created for herself. But, it felt comforting. They accepted her just like she accepted them. Arisa had always closed off some sort of her personality when it came to acting professionally but lately she....has been feeling more...open. Edelgard mentioned to her that she has been more open with her emotions. Not just her, it seems everyone has noticed a change. A side of hero's she usually closes off, has been more open.

"I'm worried." She thought as she continued to follow Sothis.

Being more open felt nice but there also this sense of insecurity. She always showed her true self around a few selected individuals. He family, a few selected friends as well as......her past lover. No, actually, not even with her past lover she opened up that much. But as of lately....she has been feeling strange around a certain prince. In a good way???

"_Am I getting heart burns_?" She muttered.

If Dorothea, Xina, and Hilda were present, they would both be face palming. Arisa may be an adult who is highly aware of what other people around her feel but she's a complete idiot when it comes to her own feelings...._most of the time_.

"Argh!! Shoot, I lost it." Sothis huffed as the woman looked at her confused.

"Sothis, I get you sense something but please do not get us lost here." Arisa sighs as she looks around and notices a strange shop.

The outside was simple and only had a wooden door yet the sign on top, despite it being partly broken. Sothis's eyes lit up and she pointed at it.

"Here!! I sense something here!! Let us go!!" Sothis grins to her.

"I don't know. Besides, we should be heading back. Aelfric and the others were going to speak regarding the assassin they caught and the information they got." Arisa explains.

"They can wait. This is important. Now come!!" Sothis went ahead and Arisa let go of a long sigh as they went in.

A small bell rang as the wooden door was open, Arisa and Sothis went in. Inside the shop was filled with different varieties of things. It was a bit like Anna's shop but this one was cluttered with a whole bunch of random things. Books on the floor, a table with a few boxes. She spotted a few cats and dogs sleeping peacefully on pillows. A few old pipes that stuck out the walls.

"This place is stuffy." Sothis grimaced and looked around but eyes lit up when they landed on a rusted shield.

"Here!! This is it!! I sense something from here." She smiled as Arisa tried to make her way over there.

It was a struggle going over things and making sure not to accidentally knock something down. She sighs as she finally makes it safely and looks at the rusted shield. Something did feel familiar about it. She was going to reach out to touch it when a voice suddenly spoke.

"You there. Do not touch that."

The two females turned to see a small old man walking their way, using a cane for support. The old man stopped a few feet from them and spoek.

"I don't remember someone like you here in Abyss. New face eh? No one just come to my shop out of curiosity. Something you want? I charge. I don't give away things for free." The old man said as she shook her head.

"I deeply apologize for suddenly barging in. My friend, a fae, sensed something here and forced me to come. I apologize." Arisa politely bowed to them.

"Ah, it is alright. The fae and spirits here are all pranksters at the end of the day. What is your name, child?" He asked.

"Oh. Umm...Arisa. It's a pleasure to meet you. Umm...?" She didn't know what to call him.

"Iso. That is my name. Sigh, sit down for now, I'll brew us a cup of Brigid coffee." Iso says as he struggles to go around.

"Umm....how about I help you?" Arisa said a bit worried as she used some magic to move and organize a few things.

"Oh? You're a mage? Ha!! Been awhile since I saw someone so young use wind magic like that." Iso chuckled as he was able to no walk around freely without accidentally stepping on a cat.

To the table the two walked, where a coffee grinder and cups were. Iso began to brew the coffee and it had a pleasant smell of spices. Sothis hummed as the man poured them a cup and one himself as the two sat down. Arisa stared at the drink for a bit and took a sip but....grimace.

"Not a fan of black coffee huh?" Iso chuckled as she shyly nodded.

"It’s alright. There's sugar so add some to settle down the bitterness." He says, "So, curious about the shield, eh? There's a story behind it along with Abyss. Will you listen to the tales of this old man?" Iso says and she nodded.

"It is said that deep underground, far below even Abyss, is a place called the Chasm of the Bound wherein lies the Chalice of Beginnings." Iso began.

Unknown to Arisa and Sothis, this same story was being told by Aelfric to the others. Jeralt as silent as the man spoke.

"I never heard of it, but chances are it's some kind of sacred artifact that belongs to the church." Linhardt thought for a moment.

"I heard of it!!" Dominic yelled out, "Mom used to tell me stories about some Holy Grails that belong to the goddess." He says.

"Dominic, be respectful. Where's Byleth when we need her...?" Jeralt sighs.

"I once happened upon an old document that mentioned a ritual called the Rite of Rising. The text was incomplete, so I was unable to achieve a full understanding of the topic. I cannot even guarantee the authenticity of what I read." Aelfric explains.

"The Chalice of Beginnings.....It sounds familiar. Let us continue listening to the story of the elder." Sothis says as the old man continues.

"It is said that the Chalice of Beginnings is a sacred artifact crafted by order of Saint Serios herself. Saint Serios used the artifact to carry out the Rite of Rising, along with the Five Apostles." Iso explained.

"Wait 5???" Chris thought as Aelfric continues.

"What is the Rite of Rising?" Arisa asked.

"It is believed to be a ritual to have the power to resurrect a life that was lost." Iso says.

"However, the ritual failed...The 5 Apostles bound the Chalice so that it would never fall into a mortal's hands." Aelfric says.

"Hmmmm...." Arisa placed her hand under the chin and thought for a moment, "_Rite of Rising....._the same name as the festival from last month during the attack. A ritual to resurrect the dead......even before Rhea began creating vessels....she was already looking for a way to bring back Sothis. So hearing that it failed.." she thought.

"Ah!! The Chalice of Legends!! My father mentioned it to me a long time ago. A secret treasure of the church..A chalice powerful enough to resurrect the dead...Exhilarating, no?" Constance says.

"No wonder people would go after it." Lestia comments.

"No offense...." Alexandra spoke, "But the dead should stay dead. Don't get me wrong, I would love to lose a loved one lost once more but bring them back to life? Isn't that disrespectful? The balance of the living and dead is to remain. If suddenly someone from the other side was brought back, chaos will ensue. Worse case it is a taboo." She explained.

Aelfric hid his displeasure hearing that and it only worsened when Jeralt spoke.

"I understand what you mean Alexandra. And I must agree with you. Even if the dead were brought back, was it their choice? Did they choose to come back? Is it even them or a hollow shell? Bringing them back, I can only see them look at us in disappointment." He says.

"Sigh....back to the original subject, we must gather more information about this legend at once." Edelgard said.

"Very interesting.....still, I really do think the dead should stay dead. I know to others it may sound disrespectful and I understand why they would be angry if I said such things. But.....if I really did try to resurrect someone I love....sigh...I could only see them looking at me in disappointment. Because..._at what cost_...did I go so far?" Arisa says and I was silent.

"Not a bad answer." Iso replied as he took a sip of his drink, "Most who I have told such stories have always said they would use its power to bring back someone they lost, but never once did it cross their minds the consequences of such actions. Such is always their question to them. _At what cost?_ You seem to know what death is like. Care to enlighten this old man?" He says.

".........." Arisa went silent as her eyes went back to stare at the coffee in the cup, her own reflection looking back at herself.

At death's door she has been more than once. At death's door she escaped many times. Yet at death's door is what brought her to this world. Where she has now lived for 17 years. She grew, adapted, learned, everything she could to survive this world. Yet, even in admis of survival, she met new people, made enemies and even allies. Family she now calls her own. Yet, even if she has partly moved on, a part of her will always belong to her old home. She let go of a sigh as she looked back to Iso and smiled sadly.

"Death's door, you realize many things and sometimes those realizations come too late." She answered and Iso chuckled.

"That is true." He smiled as he placed down his cup, "Thank you for listening to this old man. As your reward, take the shield. It's you----!!" Unfortunately, the conversation got interrupted.

"Issooooo!!!! 59 is acting all weird!!"

"Negative!!! I am not weird!!"

Iso instantly began groaning as the door to his shop slammed open, unfortunately scaring many of the cats and dogs. Arisa stood up and as she placed the cup down along with Iso, the two seeing two children come in.

"Oh! I know you!!" The girl with the same fox mask ran up to her, "You're the forest fairy that my brother talks about!! I'm 60!! Nice to meet you!!" 60 grins to her with her fox mask.

"60!!" 59 screeched as the boy ran up and quickly pulled back his sister, "I apologize Professor!!"

"Why apologize?! You said you were looking for her anyway!!" 60 pouted and Iso sighs.

"I-I-I!!" 59 stuttered and Arisa giggled.

"It's alright 59. I'm surprised to see you here. I had no idea you have a twin sister." Arisa grins.

"Apologies....I um.... had no idea you were here." 59 says.

"Learn to knock! I swear!!" Iso grumbled as he made his way to get the rusted shield.

"You said you were looking for me? How can I help you?" Arisa asked.

"Brother says he wants you to give us names!!" 60 answered.

59 looked ready to throw himself out yet the Professor's giggle made him stop.

"Well, I don't mind giving you kids a name. Better than numbers. Now let's see....hmmm..." she hummed.

"Wait." 59 spoke and 60 began groaning loudly.

"Well, is she going to give us a name or not?!" 60 complained.

"No that's not it...it's just..." 59 shifted a bit nervously, "I feel....we should earn it." He says.

Arisa chuckled as she walked up to him. Now that she had a better look, the boy had gray colored hair, peach skin yet he wore a fox mask that didn't cover his mouth. The same case was with a girl called 60, who she just found out is his twin sister. She raised her hand and the two froze when she patted their head.

"Warm...." the twins thought.

"Alright then. When you kids feel you have the right to have names, I will give you them. For now, why you don’t introduce yourselves properly." She smiled.

"I am 60!!! I serve Lady Monica from House Ochos!!!" 60 grins to her.

Arisa maintained a neutral smile as the young girl introduced herself with joy. The boy let go of a sigh and spoke.

"Introductions. Once more I am 59. 60's older brother. I am a helper of Tomas in the library." 59 smiled softly.

"There are no spells around them. These children....they have no malice. Could it be possible that...they are unaware from right and wrong?" Sothis thought as Arisa kept a neutral smile.

"No. They are....sigh....innocent despite the blood that is on their hands." Arisa thought as she let go of a sigh.

"Wait, how do you know they have killed people?" Sothis looked at her confused.

"I don't know....I just can..." Arisa thought as the twins were still chatting and Iso coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt but, here." Arisa bent down a bit and the old man handed her the shield.

Sothis began humming blissful as some part of energy filled her. It was warm but also filled with different emotions. Iso let put a small chuckle as the woman stood up straight as she fastened the leather of the shield on her right arm. Despite it being rusty, it seems the shield had found its former master.

"Go. You're needed. Come back when you have time lass." He chuckled and Arisa nodded.

"Thank you,'' she muttered and turned back to the twins.

"I'll see you kids soon." She smiled and quickly left.

"What was that?" 60 said as they saw the woman suddenly start running.

"She's running late. And is going to get an earful from her students."

**\- Chasm of Bound -**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Dominic and Linhardt screamed as the strange mechanical golem chased after them. The hazeled boy jumped onto his horse and quickly pulled Linhardt up, clutching his staff tightly.

"There are phantom warriors and worse...5 fucken mechanical golems!! Arisa, where are you??!! Uncle Jeralt, Chris, Alex and Amir can only do so much!!" Domonic internally screamed and quickly used Physics on Hilda and Dimitri.

"Dimitri!!! Throw me!!" Hilda yelled as she charged towards him.

The prince quickly knelt and cupped his hands together, using it to gain his advantage. Dimitri quickly threw her up, Hilda twisted her body as she was above the golem.

"_Twist your body, making you spin. Concentrate your strength as well as as much magic as you can to your weapon. This will not only strengthen it, but deal made damage than anything. This move, is called....._" Amir's words rang in her head as she gritted her teeth and roared.

"FLICKERING FLOWER!!!"

**CRRRRAAAAAASHHH!!! **

The golem's defensive shields were destroyed, the crashing sound of metal being torn apart. Its gears began moving rapidly, its mechanical voice spouting gibberish. It then exploded, a key flying in the air.

"Got it!!" Alexandra yelled and Chris quickly pointed to a third purple glowing mechanism.

"THE THIRD ONE!!! HEAD TO THE THIRD ONE!!" Chris yelled and Alexandra quickly began flying over there.

She kept cutting down the phantom soldiers that came her way, and just when she thought she was clear.

"PERISHING THE HERETICS!!" A golem was suddenly warped in front of her, its beam of light was going to kill her.

Her eyes went wide as it was brought down yet, the golem suddenly began screaming as two bone-like things stabbed through it.

"RRAAHHHHH!!" The sight was horrifying despite the golem being ripped in two.

"Gasp...gasp...gasp!!! Are you alright?!?" Alexandra was just frozen as the bone wings retracted back to Arisa.

"I'm...so sorry....I'm late!!" Arisa panted as she quickly turned, and the wings began stabbing at other phantom soldiers.

"GO!! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!!" She yelled and Alexandra quickly snapped out of her trance and flew.

"Kid, what took you so long!!?" Jeralt yelled as he quickly impaled an armored knight.

"Questions later!!" She answered as her arms were spread out and she was making a motion of ripping something.

Yuri's eyes went wide as the bone-like wings he and the group saw at the Holy Mausoleum, stabbed at multiple phantoms soldiers. He could see some sort of magic circle on her back, where they were coming from. Jeralt could tell his daughter was getting tired because of the way she kept moving her arms to command that strange relic Rhea had allowed her to keep. Arisa raised her arms as the bone wings coiled around two archers and then made a fist, the wings crushed them.

"It's difficult commanding them....they haven't fully accepted you as their master. This is draining you..." Sothis's voice rang in her mind as Arisa kept commanding the wings.

"Rraahhh!!" She slashed her hand like claws and the right wing quickly slashed at the golem that had Edelgard and Lestia cornered.

She could feel her energy being drain. The wings in some way were fighting against her. _She needs to establish her dominance._ Arisa gritted her teeth as her dragon stone glowed a bit and snarled.

"I...am.....the....incarnation...of Sothis...you...will....ghuuuuuu!!" She gritted her teeth as she towards the sword master that charged at Dimitri, "Obey...mmmeeee!!" She yelled the wings hissed loudly, forced to obey her, and lunged at the phantom.

At that same moment, Alexandra slammed the key into the keyhole, the device quickly shutting down all the enemies and anymore that were coming. Dimitri's eyes went wide as the soldier was crushed before his eyes and quickly turned to the direction the wings retracted.

"Gasp...gasp.....glad...I...made it..." Arisa gasped out as the wings disappeared, and started to fall.

Thankfully, the closest person was Lestia and the princess managed to catch her on time.

"You're late and you exhausted yourself. What the hell?!" Lestia scolded her as her arm was around Arisa to help her walk.

"Sorry....." Arisa chuckled as the group began to regroup.

"Close call, but we did it. Our efforts paid off." Yuri chuckled a bit as he looked around.

Dominic sent him a glare.

"Wait...." Hapi spoke as she had her horse ride close to a huge stone, "There's something drawn on the rock over there. They look like Crest...Whoa!!" Suddenly the images on the stone began to glow, "What's going on?"

The place began to shake violently, Constance's, Balthus's, Hapi's, Alexandra's, Yuri's, and Amir's Crest suddenly began reacting to it.

"My Crest!! Oh, but look at the stone. There's light streaming from it." Constance spoke in a monotone voice with a hint of surprise.

Arisa is going to have to ask what the hell happened to her?

"Look!!" Claude pointed at the opening in the boulder, "There's something in the opening!!"

"Oh! Can it be?" Constance said Chris walked up to it, pulling out a golden colored cup with 5 different colored stones.

"Holy....unbelievable...." Jeralt gasped as Chris glared at the damn thing.

"This is the chalice. No doubt about it. It matches the description in the book I bought." Chris muttered as he pulled out a book and opened it.

"Wait....that's the book that went missing a few weeks ago. Why do you have it?" Balthus narrowed his eyes.

"That quaking earlier....Some kind of containment magic related to crest was in place here. Whether intentional or not, the chalice was released. I hesitate to suggest that those things were the cause. Oh, perhaps one of our Crest was the key to unwinding the chalice..." Constance muttered.

Sothis stared at the Chalice intensely yet it felt familiar. Great pain, sorrow and disaster she felt the cup rating, it was unnerving. Both her and Arisa began to feel sick. Nausea hit them suddenly like a wave as Arisa covered her mouth. Lestia whispering if she was alright.

"Care to summarize that?" Hapi says.

"Basically...." Arisa spoke as they turned to her, "It means your Crest acted like a key to open a door. "

"Thank you, my teacher. I am most grateful for helping me explain it in a form that everyone could understand. I am not worthy of your kindness." Constance smiled a bit and bowed to her.

"No...cough!! Cough!! Worries." Arisa smiled and Dominic began casting heal on her.

"Forgotten Crest resembling those of the Five Apostles, depicted on a sealed rock wall...Objects that resembled holy armaments and a chalice that gathers magic on its own....I don't know any other legends that cover all that. Just like Christian said this must be that chalice we're looking for." Linhardt says and Chris nodded.

Thunder suddenly heard Chris knew, it was time to run the minute Constance went "huh?"

"EVERYONE ON THEIR RIDING UNITS NOW!!! HURRY!!" Jeralt beat him to it and quickly grabbed Arisa, mounting on his horse.

The sound of rumbling was heard and magic energy rising. Phantom soldiers began to rise once more. Dimitri quickly got his sister on his horse, Constance grabbed Edelgard and Hilda onto her pegasus. Balthus road with Claude and Yuri with Alexandra. Ashe with Hapi and Linhardt were with Dominic on his horse.

"RUN FOR IT!!!" Claude yelled and everyone quickly began riding off as fast as they could.

Archers began shooting arrows and Ashe and Arisa quickly took out their bows, adapting quickly to the movement as they fired.

"Cover me!!" Claude yelled as Balthus quickly took over the reins of Zarah.

He quickly began firing arrows that flew in the air.

"We need to get back to Abyss and quick!!" Jeralt yelled and saw his daughter was about to summon her relic again.

"Byleth, no!!" He says and she looked very shocked.

"We're only stalling to buy time!! Save your energy!" He ordered and she nodded, going back to fire arrows.

It felt like hours they were all running for their lives and that stress only increased when they made it to the tunnels.

"Yuri, lead us through!!" Amir yelled and Alexandra nodded.

"Follow my lead!!! Ashe, Arisa, Dominic, Linhardt, Hapi, Amir, Claude and Constance!!! Use magic and arrows to keep slow lying them now!!" Yuri yelled.

"We need to hurry!! We can't lead them back to Abyss or the people will be I'm danger!!" Ashe yells as they all made a swift turn to the right, Jeralt had quickly taken out his lance along with Dimitri to impale two phantom paladins that charged their way.

"The gates!!! Head to the gates!!" Yuri yelled as they made a sharp turn to the left.

"Those things are so damn sturdy I nearly broke my priceless fist on one once!!" Balthus laughed.

"BALTHUS. IF YOUR BROKE THE MECHANISM/DAMN GATE, WE'RE SACRIFICING YOU TO THE CREEPY DOLL!!" Chris and Yuri roared.

Arisa couldn't help but snicker while Constance and Hapi thought he was an idiot.

The space was huge and they had to hurry to get everyone through.

"Three gates....space....escape....must...Help....escape......run....." Sothis began muttering suddenly and Arisa looked at her worried.

"Byleth?!" Arisa suddenly slumped forward and jumped off the horse despite her eyes being closed.

"What are you doing?" Jeralt roared and quickly turned back his horse.

"Hmmmm.....sorry Arisa. I need to temporarily take over..." Sothis muttered and Arisa's eyes opened, they were completely mint green.

"Come my wings!!!" Sothis roared and once more the Wings of Sothis manifested as she lunged at the phantom soldiers.

"Jeralt come back!!" Chris yelled and used magic to forcefully make the horse head back.

"I'm not leaving her behind!!" Jerslt yelled but Chris shook his head.

"Trust --- DIMITRI!! LESTIA!! DAMMIT!!" Chris roared as Dimitri made his horse quickly go back.

"CHRIS!!" Yuri roared; Chris made the difficult choice.

"EVERYONE KEEP GOING!!! KNOWING THOSE THREE, THEY'LL FIGURE IT OUT!!" He yelled and gritted his teeth.

"I swear if you guys doing make it, I'll hunt you guys myself."

**[------] **

"Tch."

Phantom, after phantom, she took down, Sothis was grateful they weren't human. She let go of a sigh as she made her hand into a fiat and crushed the golem using Daylight. Many years ago, this spell would have been too much for Arisa, but now an adult she can handle it. It turned to dust because of the spell and she stared at it blankly before she made her wings disappear once more. The rapier she put back and still she stood, looking at Arisa's hand. Slender and smooth yet they held many burdens over the years. Sothis mourned that her children were all forced to take the path they are on now. She didn't ask to be murdered. She didn't ask to be worshipped. Even her own family treated her like a delicate and fragile object that cared for her. Sothis yearned to be treated like family and she got her wish. 17 years of living with Arisa's mind, meeting so few that could see her, she learned what the feeling of true family is. She wished for a body of her own not Arisa's.** No**. She will not accept what Serios has done. One day, she hopes to be able to talk to her children and make them realize what they have done.

"Arisa!!"

She turned to see Dimitri's horse riding her way with Lestia also holding him from behind.

"What are you kids doing here?" Sothis sighs as the horse walks up and then mounted off.

"What are we doing here?!! You stayed behind, that's what!!" Lestia yelled and Sothis let go of a yawn.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. Yawwnn.." She yawned again and noticed Dimitri staring at her.

"What is wrong? You are staring at me intensely." Sothis commented.

"Who are you?" Dimitri muttered and Sothis chuckled as she walked up to him, gently touched his cheek.

Lestia began squealing.

"My, you are very observant of your highness. I am very impressed you were able to identify I am not Arisa. You've grown." Sothis chuckled as she placed down her hand.

"Who are you?" Dimitri repeated.

"Child have you not figured it out?" Sothis giggled as she pointed to his heart, "I am the one you heard 4 years ago. You were the only one to hear my cries and plead to save my daughter."

Dimitri's eyes slowly widened as realization hit him like a wave of the ocean.

"You're....the _voice_ that....." he could barely say and Lestia was just confused as Arisa giggled.

"I am. Now, for now, let us return to the others. I'll waaaaaa-----!!" She was suddenly picked up and put on the horse, in the front, Dimitri behind her and Lestia behind him.

"No, we are not walking." Dimitri smiled and Sothis began muttering curses under her breath.

The horse began running at a steady pace as the continued onword.

"So, you're Sothi. The fae that Arisa is contracted to. But I never heard of a fae possessing someone's body. Arisa is still there, right?" Lestia asked.

"Arisa is still here. I'm making her take a nap. Honestly, that girl overworks herself till she passes out!!! That workaholic, I swear!!" Sothis fumed as she crossed her arms, and puffed her cheeks.

"Haha. I must agree with you there. Lady Sothi, may we call you that?" Dimitri asked.

"Sothis."

"Eh?"

Sothis smiled. Yes, these two she can trust with her true name.

"My name is Sothis. But I am also known as the_ fae of guidance_. I watched over you children when Arisa taught in Faerghus. You two have grown. Still troublesome as always but wise and tricky. Cute yet a bit on the gloomy side. Yes, I have described you both well." Sothis giggled.

"I feel insulted." The twins thought as they went ahead and made a turn that Sothis pointed to.

"But I must thank you both. You both have helped Arisa....in more ways than you ever knew." She closed her eyes and smiled warmly.

"You mean Dimitri. I'm still waiting for this prick to propose to her!! Arisa will be my sister in law!!" Lestia grinned and Sothis could not help but laugh as the prince turned red.

"I honestly menr both of you!!" Sothis giggled as she leaned back a bit and tilted her head up, smiling to the prince.

Dimitri was too easy to tease, and she loved to do it whenever the opportunity arises. Lestia was the same. Chris and Zander too. Many did.

"Pfft." Sothis giggled happily as she closed her eyes and leaned onto his chest.

The prince was turning into an inferno while Lestia was never going to let Arisa live it down.

"You hold a special place in Arisa's heart you know that?" Sothis smiled as Arisa's body unconsciously seek warmth, "My daughter always had been afraid to lose what she had. Afraid that the life she lives now is a dream and she will return to being alone. You, and the Blue Lions, were her first friends in her life. I don't count myself because I have been with her since birth. You all hold a special place in her heart. Ahh....still that silly child. She has much to learn and grow." Sothis sighs.

"You call Arisa your daughter? Are you Captain Jeralt---Ack!!!" And Sothis flicked Lestia's forehead.

"That is very rude!!! Jeralt does not even know I exist!" Sothis huffed.

"I apologize Lady Sothis. My sister can be.....a_ moron_ at times." He smiled.

"Ha!!" Sothis laughed while Lestia punched his shoulder.

"Back to the topic. Why us? Why does Arisa hold so much value to everyone? There is always sadness in her eyes. I want to help her. What can I do?" Dimitri says as Sothis closes her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you the answer. All of you are the key to her realizing she is not alone. She is afraid that if someone returns the love she was given, she will only end up hurting them. Arisa may be bold and confident but she very insecure about her own emotions. But that is enough, seems we have arrived and have made it safely." She says and the twin’s eyes went wide when they arrived to the entrance that led to the residential area of Abyss.

"I must sleep now. But please do not say what I have told you to Arisa. Keep treating her the same as always. Do not look at her in pity or there will be consequences. Ah, and do not tell anyone about my name. It's a secret. " Sothis warned as she placed her index finger on her lips and winked.

"We swear it on the sword of a knight." The twins say.

"Ufu. By the way," the twins raised their head, "there is more to a knight than just raising the sword. Ask yourself, _why do you raise your sword_?" And with that, Arisa's eyes closed once more, and reopened, being brown that faded to green.

"Hmmmm..........Yawwwwnnn...." Arisa yawned cutely and Lestia had to keep herself from snickering while Dimitri had a soft smile on his face.

"Mama (_Sothis_)....why did you put me to sleep.....? I could have....yawn....taken care of those....soldiers....yawn..." she yawns and leans back a bit.

"Hmmm......warm....it's warm...hm...tea....hmm......zzz...." Arisa snored softly again.

"Bwahahahahah!!" Lestia burst out laughing as Arisa wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck.

You see, Sothis forgot to mention whenever she temporarily takes over and then had to switch back to Arisa, the brown haired female is....left in a slightly dazed state. So....she acts a bit like a cat. The only ones that know about this are Chris, Alexandra, Amir, and Elder Bara. Everyone else, including Arisa, have no clue of this at all. So, the feeling for someone unsuspecting will be overwhelming.

"Ppprrrrrrr...." Arisa purred as the twins got off and the prince carried her.

"She's purring....she is actually purring...." Dimitri stuttered as Lestia rummaged through Arisa's bag and found the camera.

"Smile!!" And the camera flashed, taking a picture of a crimson red Dimitri as Arisa nuzzled his face.

_Cherry on top? _

"Chu~"

She gave him a peck near the lips. Lestia was screaming/laughing at this point as she kept taking multiple pictures and Dimitri ready to pass out.

"Hmmmm...." Arisa began fluttering her eyes normally and Lestia quickly stopped and put all the pictures she took away.

Arisa noticed she felt warm and was held in..... someone’s arms. She could feel muscle but who?? She looked and froze as Dimitri had a closed eye smile but a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Professor, I see you are awake now. I am glad you are feeling better." He smiled at her and it only grew as her eyes went wide.

"What ever happened....I swear it wasn't me." Why was that always her first sentence?

"It's alright Ari!!! We're just glad we made out alive. I hope the others are o-----!!" And right at that moment, the wooden door they were standing in front of slammed open.

"Gasp..gasp...gasp!!!! You're alive!!! Thank god!!" Chris gasped for air and collapsed on his knees.

"They're okay!!" Balthus's voice was heard from behind him and the three were quickly brought in, closing the door.

"Byleth!!" Jeralt ran down to them quickly as Dimitri carefully placed her down.

The man quickly embraced his daughter tightly in his arms, while she hugged him back.

"Dad, whatever happened, I am sorry." Arisa muttered and Chris let go of a sigh.

"Damn it kid....you're giving me too many gray hairs. What were you thinking staying behind like that?!" Jeralt scolded.

"Wait. What are you talking about? The last thing I remember is shooting arrows at the phantom soldiers and then everything went black." Arisa said and Jeralt let go of a sigh.

"Sigh....so you had a black out episode again?" He says and Arisa looked at Chris worried.

"I promise you did not do anything stupid. You fought off the bandits." Chris said but there was a hidden message only she understood.

_"Sothis took over. Thank her later." _

That was a hidden message and Arisa suddenly became worried as she looked over to the twins. Both had closed eye smiles aimed a her while Jeralt spoke. Unfortunately, she had closed off what he was saying to her and thoughts were running throughout her head.

"Sothis, I hope you didn't do anything because the twins have this smile that is freaking me out." She thought and even Edelgard raised an eyebrow by how happy the twins looked.

"Something happened." Claude thought and smirked.

**[--------]**

"And look at this."

"Ohohohoho!!! I am so showing this to Sylvain, Forrest, Hilda and Dorothea."

Claude laughed like a child as Lestia presented him the pictures she took, and his laughter grew even more at how Dimitri looked like a literal frozen statue when Teach kissed him.

"You're putting these in that photo album, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course, I am. But changing the subject, just how much did we miss?" Lestia asked as Claude turned a page to a book he was reading.

"Other than you guys found the easy way to get back to Abyss safely, Aelfric has been kidnapped. Jeralt and Yuri are giving the full update to Arisa. She's helping them make a plan of attack since the area where the bandits demanded the chalice is an abandoned chapel. Amir and Hapi are working together to.....use their...summoning magic." Claude was quite worried about monsters being summoned to help them.

"_Creepity creep~_" Lestia grinned and screeched when he gave her light smack on her head with the book he was reading.

"What?! I know you and Felix heard Annette singing!!!" She pouted as she rubbed her head but stopped when she noticed something fall out of the book.

Claude noticed it to and picked up the piece of paper, and both narrowed their eyes as they read it partly out loud.

"_I, a priest of______the findings of my investigation___ When a Crest Stone was removed while its Relic was being wielded by a_____all movement within the Relic ceased. When the stone was returned, the Relic once again____ It is beyond question that Crest Stones supply their associated Relic with power of some kind. And the impetus of said power is clearly related to the Crests that certain humans possess…_" they read and the two looked at each other, their eyes both saying the same thing.

"We need to read more." Claude smirked and she nodded.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen because they heard a sigh and looked so to see Alexandra walking up to them.

"Lestia, you, Dimitri and Edelgard are to write letters to Dedue and Hubert. Amir just found out from Hapi and Sadi that those two are going to flip the monastery at this rate. They're panicking that you guys are missing." Alexandra sighs and Lestia lets out a groan.

"I'll be back...." Lestia groans as she stands up and walks out the room.

Silence was all there was till Claude spoke.

"How are you holding up?" He asked and she smiled softly to him.

"A bit tired but alright. I have been talking to Yuri and Balthus a lot. It felt comforting to learn my uncle and I are not the only ones left with the Crest of Aubin. Balthus reminds me of a fierce bear but soft and cuddly once you get to know him." She giggled and Claude had a bit of a strainy smile.

He and Balthus....don't exactly have the best relationship. Especially since he found out it was that old man Gloucester that had ordered Balthus to pick dirt with him. But then again, he understood why Balthus did it. That man had too many debts to pay.

"Yuri reminds me of Christophe in a way. Also, a bit like you. You and Yuri make a good pair in schemes. Add Lestia and our enemies' doom is set!!" She giggled but then gasped when arms wrapped around her.

"Is that so? Hmm....maybe assist me?" He smirked.

"Claude von Riegan, I only assist when I want to." She huffed as his feathers twitched a bit.

Claude just kept staring at those damn things and suddenly, he touched them. Alexandra froze as he felt the feathers in his hands. Cool to the touch but still fluffy.

"Strange but cute." He thought.

"You're the 5th person to touch them." She giggled a bit and he let go.

"fifth? Who are the first four?" He laughed.

"Amir, Arisa, Ashe and Linhardt."

Claude felt betrayed and Alexandra was snickering at his blank face.

**[-----]**

"He's a cardinals.....how the hell...?"

Jeralt let go of a sigh as more information was revealed to them regarding Aelfric's kidnapping. The breaks, kidnapping, making sure the kids didn't do a stupid stunt, gray hairs he will be getting. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose as the group was talking among themselves. The typical scene from the story when they are discussing the letter as well as finding out how important Aelfric was. But that was the thing that worried him. There have been..._changes_. Of course, he knew a change in the story was inevitable but what was throwing him off was how Aelfric _smiled_. Something was off. Something was haunting him. Even more when Hapi kept complaining about the weird dolls they have kept finding around Abyss. They burned those suckers to ashes. It worried him more when he noticed a change in Sothis. The goddess commented that she felt something strange around the chalice and it wasn't a good feeling. Even Cirina hissed at it like a cat about to go into self-defense. He has not sensed any strange magic and knows Aelfric has been trying to keep an eye on him using Yuri. Unfortunately for Aelfric, Yuri was also working with him and Rhea. But there was still this unsettling feeling.

"Where are you....?" He thought as he looked around.

The faceless female soul that guided him and Yuri two years ago has gone missing and he was getting worried. He became friends with that soul. Chris let go of a sigh of his own as he recognized the sound of clicking metal boots. Looking up, a faint smile was on his lips as the person and others spoke

"Professor!!! And Captain Jeralt?!! I came as fast as I could when I heard the report. I had no idea you two would be here!!" Alois was surprised to see his mentor and the others there.

"Is this....loud...uh, excitable knight a friend of yours?" Yuri groans.

"We don't know this man." Jeralt answered and Arisa snorted, trying to hide her growing laughter.

"Captain!!!! I know you have humor but that was cruel, even for you!! You also Professor!!" Alois whined as Arisa tried to control her laughter.

"Anyhow," he grumbled, "about Aelfric's kidnapping...Since he is an important member of the Church..."

Typical speech that he is a member of the church, anything to find him. Flash forward to Alois becoming surprised by that the Chalice is real is Constance held out to present. Arisa immediately began backing away and ran to his clinic. Linhardt and Dominic ran after her, the sound of gagging vomiting was heard. Chris said he would accompany The Ashen Wolves to report to Rhea along with Jeralt. Alois nodded and explained that the knights that were deployed to the western church, explaining what they went through when they found it. And, reporting to Rhea.

**[-----]**

"So that is what transpired...." Rhea muttered as she looked at the Chalice in Constance's hands as it was presented to her, "This is indeed, the Chalice of Beginnings. It matches the descriptions in the few records of it that remain."

Chris was present in place of Arisa along with Jeralt. Just being near the Chalice was making her feel nausea and it was unsettling. Chris was worried. She shouldn't be having that reaction to the chalice and even Alexandra commented on it.

"Don't beat around the Bush. What's our punishment?" Yuri spoke as Rhea shook her head a bit.

"You removed a most sacred treasure. Truly it is my obligation to meet out punishment for that transgression. However,...you all also helped the church locate a valuable artifact. In light of a good deed, I shall forgive the bad one." She frowned as she closed her eyes, "I do wonder...."

"Is everything alright Lady Rhea?" Chris asked as she looked at him.

"I am wondering whether the presence of you and your sister had anything to with the artifacts unbinding, Christian." She smiled.

Jeralt gritted his teeth as she continued.

"As per the church chronicles, the 5 apostles secured the chalice with powerful magic. The only way to release the chalice is by using the five Crest passed down through their bloodlines." Rhea explains as she shook her head a bit, "However, given the special power you both possess, perhaps you were able to unlock yourself."

"Lady Rhea, may I ask a question?" Jeralt spoke suddenly.

"You may speak." Rhea said.

"The Chalice, is my daughter supposed to have a negative reaction to it?" Jeralt said and Chris's eyes went wide.

"No!! Don't say that!!" He mentally yelled.

"Negative reaction?" Rhea raised an eyebrow at him.

"My daughter has said that she is sensing malice from the chalice and it's making her sick. I know something is wrong when my daughter becomes pale like a ghost." Jeralt said and Rhea turned to Chris.

"Is this true?" She asked, worried.

"It's true. I honestly do not understand. Arisa is having a negative reaction to it but me...I feel nothing to it." Chris explained as Hapi handed him the chalice to further prove his point.

"The Professor should not be having such reaction at all. Strange... for the time being, I will keep the chalice in somewhere safe. As for Aelfric," her tone went a bit cold, "I assure you that the knights will find him in due time. I consider him to be one of my many children, after all. I will not allow harm to befall him." She turned to Jeralt, "Jeralt and Chris, do continue to watch over the Ashen Wolves." And they nodded.

"Lady Rhea, might I ask a moment of your time? We cannot be expected to give up our endeavor!! The enemy stated most clearly if the knights are involved, our dear Aelfric is finished!" Constance voices her worry.

"Coco, I understand that you worry and owe him much. I agree that the risk is great." Chris sighs.

"I'll go." Jeralt said and everyone looked at him surprised, "The place where they hold Aelfric. I'll go. It's the least I can do."

"Jeralt, I understand that you and Aelfric are old friends but do not be reckless." Rhea spoke.

"Then I propose this." Yuri spoke, "With the help of the Professor's as well as Captain Jeralt, leave the mission to save Aelfric to us. Lady Rhea...please." Yuri said and a tense silence was followed.

"Hmmmm......" Rhea hummed.

"I'll take full responsibility as well as Alexandra, Amir and Arisa. They are our students and Aelfric has been kind to us. Please." Chris said and Rhea sighs.

"If you, Jeralt, Amir, and Alexandra..." no one missed the edge in Rhea's voice when she spoke Alexandra's name, "join your powers with theirs..Yes, perhaps there is hope. Very well. I shall entrust you with the chalice."

"Your Grace, the chalice is a legendary treasure! You can't just hand it over to these underground-----!!" The knight froze when Jeralt turned his way.

"Underground what? The people of Abyss are human just like you. Do not treat them any lower. You call yourself a knight?! Where is your virtue and pride?! A true knight does not look down on others nor speak such foul things!" Jeralt said angrily to him and everyone looked at him shocked.

"R-Right.....I...I am sorry Captain Jeralt...please, excuse me." The knight ran with his tail between his legs.

"Sigh....Jeralt, that is enough." Rhea sighs as the man turns back to her.

The Ashen Wolves were honestly surprised that Jeralt defended them. But truth to be told, Jeralt could help but see himself, Sandy, Florencio, and Cherche, within them. Back in their younger days, causing mischief despite being knights. He did wonder where Cherche left. Others believe she is dead while he believes she is alive.

"Even if the chalice was lost, it would be impossible for the thieves to make use of it. Though it was created to return a life that was lost, I doubt that anyone alive knows how to accomplish that feat." Rhea spoke as Chris shivered.

"_That's where you're wrong Rhea.._." He thought as she continued.

"If someone were to successfully replicate the ritual..it would perhaps be the work of fate." She says, "For now you are all dismissed."

"Wait, Lady Rhea." Hapi suddenly spoke which made everyone confused.

"Yes Hapi?" Rhea smiled.

"I know this is suddenly strange but...Are....dolls suddenly being left by the knights in Abyss?" Hapi asked.

"Dolls?" Rhea raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Over these past few weeks, I have been finding the same creepy doll in different locations and Amir and I have sensed some strange magic coming from it." She said and pulled out the doll from her bag.

The hairs on Chris's neck stood up as Hapi presented it and quickly grabbed it out of her hand and threw it at the other end of the hallway.

"What the hell?" Hapi glared but shivered when they began hearing creaking sounds from the doll.

"My..my.....you aren't as gentle as you look." Rhea felt dread as she recognized the voice that suddenly spoke from the doll as it began to move on its own.

It yawned and blinked multiple times as it stood up and stared at them with pink neon eyes. The Ashen Wolves, along with Jeralt were on guard as Chris walked a bit forward, unsheathed the Sword of the Creator. His eyes cold as he stared at the doll.

"My _doll_....you have the bones of my _doll_....." the doll smiled as she looked at the sword yet no emotion was in its voice.

"Who are you?" Chris spoke slowly as the doll giggled as it took small steps forward.

"Oh, you know me already. After all, I was the one who kissed my _doll_." It laughed and Chris's eyes went wide.

"You....You're Pittacus...." he says, and the doll nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Hm....Rhea....it has been quite some time. I'm here for my _doll_. And I will get her. But first, " she pointed to the Chalice, "Make sure to bring the chalice and I shall set Aelfric free."

"YOU!!!" Rhea roared, "I KILLED YOU YEARS AGO!!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF ONCE MORE!!?" Anger unlike anything before rose within Rhea as the doll only tilted its head.

"Please. After all, I was the one that made your mother to a pretty little sword. _Ahhhhh~_ so fine!!" Pittacus moaned.

"AAARRRHHHHH!!!! YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU??!! RETURN MY MOTHER'S REMAINS!!" Rhea lunged and was quickly held back by Balthus and Jearlt.

Chris was silent as he turned back to Pittacus who smiled.

"What do you want?" He growled as the doll only titled its head again.

"Well....how about we make a deal with the boy who also had the Crest of my _doll_?" Pittacus smiled, "The Chalice in exchange for Aelfric. Easy."

"Bitch please." Chris snarled, "You want something more. And no, hands off my sister. You tried to force yourself onto her." He growled and Constance gasped.

The other's eyes went wide hearing these as Pittacus giggled.

"Force? Oh, no, no. I just want to taste her purity." She smiled.

"You bitch......" Yuri snarled.

"Aelfric for the chalice. Deal or no deal." She repeated once more.

"Fine." Chris growled and quickly took out a small potion bottle with crimson liquor in it, threw it to her.

Pittacus squealed as she caught the bottle.

"I gave you a good amount of my blood. So, don't you dare try and take my sister." He growled.

"Hmmmmm...." Pittacus hummed as she held the bottle like if it was an infant, "Say........do tell me where.... _Melody_ is?"

"Bitch, I'm telling you nothing. Scram!!" He yelled and the doll just smiled.

"Oh, Rhea," ah, how Pittacus enjoys her raging face, "Your mother's arms make wonderful lances."

"YOU WHOOOOREE!!!"

"Stop, Rhea!!" Jeralt and Balthus both yelled and were struggling holding the woman back because her inhumane strength was seeping out.

Pittacus's doll only smiled and disappeared in a puddle of black mud. A tensen silence was left as Chris made the sword disappear into his left bicep, where the Crest of Flames appeared on there. Rhea panted rapidly as Jeralt quickly helped her sit down on one of the chairs available and Constance quickly used magic to summon a glass of water for her.

"That.....was horrible...." Constance muttered as Chris shook his head.

"Balthus, please go get Seteth and Flayn. And inform Flayn to make her the Crescent moon tea. And yes, tell them what went down." Yuri sighs as Rhea has her hands buried in her hands.

Chris knelt down and spoke softly, a tone he would use when speaking to children.

"Rhea, I promise you this. I will do what I can to recover the remains of your mother." He sighs as she looks down at him.

"(_You're just a child....you don't understand...._)" she said however her eyes went wide when he spoke her language.

"(_Yet this child knows what he is doing and will do what he must to not let the Red Canyon happen again._)" He said coldly to her and stood up.

The door to the audience opened quickly and Flayn and Seteth went running to her, worried.

"Flayn and Seteth, watch over her." Chris says and turns to leave, the Ashen wolves along with Jeralt following behind him.

Yuri could see rage growing in Chris's face because of what Pittacus said. He would be furious also learning someone tried to force themselves onto someone they knew. Chris now had a very clear mission. And if his theory was correct, Aelfric was not going to be forgiven.

**[------]**

"Cough!!! Cough!! Ugh!!!"

Linhardt and Dominic kept using heal on the Professor and it only looked like she was becoming paler. Sothis groaned in pain and Amir and Alexandra could also see how pale the goddess had also turned. Currently, she and the others were in Chris's clinic and refused to let any of the others see her in her sorry stare other than Linhardt and Dominic. The door to the clinic was closed but the students could hear how sick she sounded from the other side.

"What the hell....we were perfectly fine and then....ugh....me my stupid self-had to touch the chalice...ULP!!" She vomited into the bucket she was holding and poor Linhardt grimaced while Dominic was used to it by now.

That didn't stop him from being worried though.

"Sis, are you going to be able to go to the mission?" Dominic asked and Arisa nodded.

"This.....cough...is nothing!!! I survived throwing myself off the Blaiddyd Castle (_Twins: WHAT?!_), off the cliffs of Almyra (_Claude: Excuse me...?_) And survived Enbarr’s horrible heat waves (_Edelgard: Now I am really concerned._)!!! This is n----brrughhhh!!" She vomited again.

"Yeah, yeah. Try to sound all tough." Linhardt sighs as the door opens a bit and Amir slid in medicine.

"Stomach medicine, antibiotics, energy pills. What the hell?" Linhardt slowly looked over to her, "Have you been taking all of these?"

"First off, only stomach medicine." Arisa choked out, "Second, the energy pills are Christian's. Not mine. Third, I always carry antibiotics out of emergency."

Linhardt just gave her a blank look and sighs as he handed her the stomach medicine pill and a glass of water. Quickly she gulped it down and coughed, wiping her lips with the towel Dominic handed her.

"I never felt this sick and horrible before....." Sothis muttered weakly as Arisa looked over to her.

The goddess was pale, sweating, her pointy ears drooped, showing how sick she was.

"Yet this feeling......I have experienced before......I don't know where..but....everytime I see that doll that Hapi burns.....I get this feeling of dread....Ulp!!!" Sothis gagged and disappeared in a shower of pale green dust.

"You're staring into space again." Dominic comments as some color returns to Arisa's face.

"Is it that spirit that Baba (_Elder Bara_) says protects you? Are they alright? Are they also _sick_ like you?" He says and at the word "_sick_", Arisa's eyes flared furiously.

"I...am...not....**_sick._**...." Arisa snarled and Dominic instantly backed away.

"Back away Dominic." Linhardt pulled him back, "Professor, rest for a bit. We'll be back." He says and she nodded as they left the room, closing the door.

"Dominic...Linhardt...how is she?" Ashe asked as the two shook their heads.

"Don't even go near her right now. Me and my big mouth had to say the taboo word in front of her...." he sighs.

"Taboo?" Everyone minus Amir and Alexandra, said, confused.

"The word _"sick"_," Alexandra spoke as she crossed her arms, leaned on the brick wall, " is a taboo word to her. She becomes aggravated and hostile when the word "_sick_" is referred to her. Arisa despises being sick with a passion to the point she hides it. I had to knock her out many times just to get her to stay in bed. Even a common cold piss her off greatly. Sigh....yet..." she opened her eyes as she looked up the ceiling, "I understand why......."

"Care to explain?" Amir said.

"Wait. I thought you would know?" Linhardt says and Amir shook her head.

"I wish but even I have my limitations. Alexandra here along with Chris, know." She answered.

"Amir, please refrain from saying more." Alexandra sighs as Cirina spoke in her mind.

"I hate to break it to you but this part of Arisa becoming super pissy was inherited from Serios. She hated getting sick and it took grandmother to convince her to go rest. Even Noa had a difficult time." Cirina huffed and Alexandra let out a loud groan.

_"No mas esto me faltaba...."_ she muttered and walked into the room despite everyone telling her not to.

The door slammed shut and Arisa was asleep on the bed. Thankfully, color was returning to her face, however.

"Okay, time for old school style." Alexandra pulled up her hair and her sleeves.

She was going to wake her old friend like in the old days, Mexican style.

**"WAKE UP PENDEJA!!" **

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Alexandra's yell and Arisa's scream made the group of students and Amir gawk as they could tell that their Professor got thrown out of the bed and the number of curses, she was yelling in Whatever language she was saying. It is safe to say, Alexandra succeeded in making Arisa resurface old memories.

Never piss off Theresa.

**Chapter 49: Bloody Grail: Part 3: Reminiscence **

**[----]**

**We’re almost near the end. I wanted this chapter to show different sides of our characters as well as the emotions behind them. When the DLC first dropped, I was expecting there to be some sort of argument between Aelfric and Jearlt. Aelfric questioned him why he had left as well letting any anger and jealousy he had. Pittacus presence amplifies this. She is using him and will make sure to use every single little detail to get what she wants. She may look invincible, but she does have weakness.**

**Cherche will be making an appearance. I’m currently playing Fire Emblem Awakening again and falling in love with her character all over again. However, she won’t be appearing yet. I have that planned for a different time. **

**Pittacus provoking Rhea. She did it on purpose. To tick Rhea off and only made it worse when she mentions on purpose what is going on with the rest of Sothis’s corpse. Pittacus along with Odesse and Solon have deep connections to creating the relics and crest.**

**Spine/Tail: Sword of the Creator**

**Blood/Heart: Crest Stone**

**Arms: Lances**

**Wings: Wings**

**Legs: ????**

**Head: ????**

**More will be revealed soon. As well as 59 and 60. The twins are starting to become aware more of their surroundings and people. **


	55. Chapter 50: Bloody Grail: Part 4: At What Cost?

**[ Part 1 ]**

_A long time ago, I used to believe I was alone. Some part of my heart was still in denial of everything around me. Even I didn't understand why I was still in denial that the life I was living was my reality. Perhaps it was because I yearned for something. I didn't understand what I yearned for. That was because I kept unconsciously yearning for love. _

_The dreams I would have of Byleth where they would mourn having lost the battle. Having to watch what they worked so hard for be destroyed. At times they snapped and rampaged, unconsciously begging for someone to end their life. The years going by and the dreams became more frequent. At times, those endings I saw Byleth marry Claude. At times I saw Byleth marry Edelgard. Others even Dimitri. Even married Rhea. Or even any other of the students. Sometimes it wasn't even any characters from the game but someone else. At times those happy dreams were the complete opposite. Edelgard torturing Byleth. Claude executed Byleth because they saw them as a threat. Dimitri destroyed Byleth because he gave into the voices of the dead. Rhea rips Sothis heart out and kills them or kills everyone in her rampage. Yet, just like every human, they yearn to love and live in peace. _

** _Ai is wanting a heart. Koi is a dreaming heart. Koi breaks in front of reality, reality gets distorted by Ai, and Ai becomes powerless in front of Koi. - Hans Christian Anderson_ **

_Haha...._

** _Koi can be selfish. AI can be real love. _ **

** _Koi is always wanting. AI is always giving._ **

_Love has so many different definitions it's hard to just agree with just one. Hmmmm......._

_It took looking at not just death in the eyes, but also the darkness in my own heart to realize the truth of my own existence. The battle against Pittacus and Aelfric was the most traumatizing one for me. I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone in the eye let alone my own father with what happened during that time. Especially when I learned, I had “killed” some of my students. Haha, I almost laughed at how foolish I was back then. I kept burying my emotions away and what did they lead? Blowing up in my face. Sigh...._

_But I also learned a valuable lesson that day. I was able to finally make peace with a part of my heart that yearned for something I didn’t realize I wanted. Someone that I wanted to meet._

_I'm hungry. Perhaps I should take a break now. Hmmm...._

_Diary Entry: Verdant Moon: August 23rd 1189_

**[------]**

"Ufu~ "

It was set. The abandoned chapel where the battle will take place. The useless assassin along with his rats hiding in the shadows to strike. Pittacus stood on top of a hill, looking down at the field with a predatory look in her eyes despite them being closed.

"My doll...my doll....ahhhhhhh~" she moaned as she took out the bottle that Chris threw at her.

Her panting began to grow, her pale cheeks a hue of red appeared on them as she shakily opened the bottle. Down she gulped the crimson liquid like as if it were the last drop of water on earth. She screamed in ecstasy as the sweet taste of lily flowers, iron, and something ancient went down her throat as her eyes snapped open and glowed a light hue of green. The color quickly disappeared from her eyes as she closed them once more. Her hair glowed like the ocean water as she smiled.

**Yes, today her doll would he hers. **

**[------]**

** _[ A memory from long ago]_ **

** _What I envision before me:_ **

** _The abyss of the far, distant past_ **

** _What I envision before me:_ **

** _Those horrible, terribly frozen eyes What I envision before me:_ **

** _The dream of a gently woken lamb_ **

_Every year on the 23rd of the Verdant Moon, Arisa would celebrate her birthday with loved ones. Her first birthday in this world was when “Byleth” turned 5 years old. She had a mix of emotions and didn't know how to actually take the idea of celebrating her birthday with....her family. Don't get her wrong, she grew to love each and every single one of them but there were still unresolved feelings she had. It was going to be her first birthday without her brothers and sisters. Without her mother. Her mother had always been with her since her day of birth as well as supported her. It felt...so strange not seeing her mother. When she would come home from her school, even when she lived with her parents while going to college, her mother would always be the first person to greet her._

_"_I'm home_!!!" Or "_Fish is home_!!" She would yell cheerfully when she would walk through the door. _

_Her mother would greet her with a grin, at times she was cooking dinner and was greeted by the scent of food. There were days her mother would be cooking her favorite dish and the older woman would chuckle when she would see her daughter’s eyes light up. _

_"I'm home!!" Arisa yelled as she opened the door to her home, a grin on her face._

_Arisa had just returned from the trip to Dadga. She expected to be greeted by the gentle grin of her mother, the loud rumbling of her brothers and sister as well as the howling of her two dogs. Her father told her brothers to calm down. Those images played before her eyes, expecting the house filled with warmth yet...all she was greeted by was an empty room. The images faded from her eyes. The happy sounds of her siblings laughing, gone. The gentle and warm smile faded away. The grin full of joy on Arisa faded away slowly as her lips became a thin line. _

_"I'm home...."she muttered as her face became filled with grief._

_"And finally, we are back!!!" Her eyes went wide when Sandana's voice rang behind her, the woman carrying some luggage, "Finally home sweet h----what's wrong?" Sandy suddenly said as she quickly noticed Arisa's demeanor._

_"Umm....." the girl shifted a bit nervously, "Nothing." She answered._

_"Sigh..Byleth..." Sandy sighs as she knelt down, "What is wrong? I know dealing with emotions is difficult but it's not healthy holding them inside. Now, speak." Sandy says as the girl pursues her lips together._

_"I...um....It's weird.....that I was...expecting to see....someone greet me when I say "_I'm home_"?" She asked._

_"Hmmm.....no it's not weird. When we return to the place, we call _home_, we have the expectation to be greeted with the sight of things we are familiar with. For example, whenever I or the others come back from a mission, we're greeted by the people here. It's not an expectation. The expectation is that you will see people you are familiar with. The gates. The soil. The buildings. Basically, what we are familiar with, our surroundings. Does that make sense?" Sandy asked._

_"Hmm....a bit." Arisa says as Sothis appeared and looked around the room._

_"What were you expecting to be greeted by?" Sandy asked._

_She felt the girl shift nervously and frowned._

_"A child should not have such a look of sadness in their eyes. Why do you have the look of an adult who has lost everything?" The older woman thought as Arisa muttered softly. _

_"I um..." she looked to the grown as she fiddled with her fingers, "I was....expecting to be greeted...by a mother and....the sight of family." _

_Silence befell the place as Sandana looked at Arisa with wide eyes, surprised by her words. Sothis was silent as she looked at the girl in worry as Sandy blinked a bit._

_"A mother.....family...siblings....that...I was not expecting." Sandy coughed and panicked when the girl's mood began to plummet suddenly. _

_"Is that wrong? Is that wrong that I was hoping to be greeted by a mother? My mother?" Arisa whispered and Sandy shook her head as she stood up and picked up the girl in her arms._

_"No, no!!! It's not wrong dear!! I'm sorry if my response made you feel that way. It's just.....I was not expecting you to think of your mother." Sandy sighs as the girl looks out to the empty living room of the house._

_The distant look in her eyes made Sandy wonder if the girl was yearning for a mother. Could it be that she wants to know who her mother is? Sandy knew that at young ages some kids without a father or mother would start asking where they are. She didn't expect it to happen so soon. She was going to turn 5 years old in a few more months. _

_"Hey Sandy....is it bad that I want siblings?" Annnnnddddd Jeralt is going to have a rough time._

_"Hahaha....I'll um....speak to your father about that." Sandy laughed nervously as she put the girl down, "For now, go unpack your things!!" _

_Arisa giggled a bit and suddenly became a full-blown laughter as the woman just stared at her. She had never heard Byleth laugh so much before and much less, like this. Arisa wiped her tears and spoke._

_"Sorry!! Sorry!!! I know dad isn't ready to give me siblings yet. Hmm..I still want a little brother or sister but may it far in the future." She giggled._

_Sandy let out a loud groan as the girl walked down the hallway towards her room. Yet....the sad look of sadness that haunted the girl's eyes disappeared like it was never there. _

_"I need to speak to Jeralt." _

** _\- Verdant Moon: August 23rd - _ **

_She woke up with eyes wide, her tears falling but no sobs or whimpers came from her lips. Sothis appeared quickly as she looked at the girl worried. The wave of emotions was overwhelming, and the goddess almost fainted at how strong they felt._

_"Arisa?" Sothis spoke softly to not agitate the girl who just stood up and stared at herself in the mirror._

_Green eyes that should be brown. Teal hair that should be brown. Peach skin that should be brown. The girl closed her eyes and let her tears small, finally a small sob left her lips. _

_"Mom.....I miss you....." she muttered and began wiping her tears away as fast she could._

_Sothis hugged the girl from behind and spoke._

_"Arisa....I understand this will be your first birthday without your former family. It is alright to mourn. How many times am I going to have to repeat this? Sigh...." Sothis muttered as the girl kept wiping her tears away._

_"Please Sothis...keep repeating those words to me when you feel I am stubborn...." Arisa sighs and Sothia chuckled softly, "Ever since I have been turned to a child again....I'm not my usual self. I think it's because part of my mentality has been reduced to a child. My emotions are expressed more freely than anticipated. I'm happy since I never got the chance to experience a childhood but....it feels...so foreign to me." She sighs._

_Arisa looked back to the mirror and stared._

_"I wonder if this is how Byleth felt when she began to discover her emotions." Her eyes wandered all over the mirror, studying herself yet she took a deep breath, her eyes suddenly a glint like steel._

_"This is your reality. This world is real. Your heartbeat is real. Everything around you is real." She muttered and Sothis smacked her head._

_"Don't close yourself off like that!!! Take your time!! Do not rush yourself for the love of the god." Sothis huffed as Arisa raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Are you picking up my cussing habits?" _

_"Perhaps. And I will gladly use them." _

**[------]**

_Every year on the 23rd of Verdant Moon, when Arisa would go to sleep, she would dream. She would dream of warm arms holding her gently. She would dream of warm green eyes that looked at her with so much love. She would dream of a kind voice, holding and speaking to her softly. _

** _"No matter the choice you make, I am proud of you." _ **

** **

_The kind voice would always say with a warm smile as they held her in her arms, protecting her and keeping the nightmares away. Arisa would dream of a woman who looked at her with so much love. But every time Arisa would wake up, this dream would fade, and she could never remember it no matter how hard she tried. Arisa had unconsciously began wishing she could meet this person and tell them thank you for their words and kindness._

_Who knew such a simple wish...would be used against her._

**\- Present Time - **

"Was that really necessary?" Arisa groans as she forces herself up from the stone floor and sits back down on the bed.

Alexandra grunted as she went to the shelves, picking two glasses jars, taking out the herbs in them. Mint and rosemary. She placed them in a thin cloth she had cut and made it like a small charm, so the scent will admit from it.

"Here." The woman handed the scented charm to her friend, "Keep it on you. The scent should help you relax. Now, come clean. What's bothering you?" She grabbed the chair and sat in front of her.

"You're treating me like a kid." Arisa said.

"Well, until you get your shit together, I'll keep treating you like a kid. Now, spill!" Alexandra glared and Arisa let go of a sigh.

"Okay, I really did mean it when I said the chalice is making me sick. Sothis as well. Both of are getting affected just by being near it. You know how much I hate being sick." She sighs as she reaches into her bag and pulls out her flask of wine.

"I know that but there is more. Is this about....Jeralt and your mother?" Alexandra asked and Arisa let out a loud groan.

"Yes. I decided not to pry dad on the subject any longer and wait till he is ready to tell me. Sigh. And about mom," she took the picture out and handed it to her, "I wish I could meet her. Honestly, I'm such a fool for holding resentment towards someone who gave birth to me. I was just so tired of being compared to her, especially when Rhea did it. At first, I didn't mind at all. Elder Bara and Dad didn't say much about her, but I was told I reminded them of her. Her smile, kindness. But then Rhea brought it up as a form to throw me off." Her voice became bitter at that.

"Suddenly bring my mother to a subject that she had not been part of? I think the best definition to describe what I felt was resentment but also anger. Rhea was comparing me. She wants me to act like some vessel. And hearing stories of my mother and how she made me realize, I was a fucken idiot. Of course, I would inherit different aspects of her. Of course, I would look like her. And of course, even if I didn't grow up with a mother....I can tell just by looking at the picture....she truly did love me. Ughh.....I'm an idiot. Alexandra, slap me. I need it. Seriously." Arisa says and Alexandra gladly rubbed her hands together.

"Bitch slap or _I told you_ so slap?" Alexandra smirked.

"I'm surprised you actually remember the names." Arisa grins.

"Bitch slap it is."

**SLAP!! SLAP!! SLAP!! SLAP!!! **

"Whoa whoa whoa!!!" Chris yelled because everyone was paralyzed by the sudden sounds of slapping in the room, because it was so loud you could hear it outside.

The man quickly ran in and found Arisa whimpering, her cheeks red and Alexandra dusting her hands proudly. Chris had seen this before and could not help but laugh as he wiped a tear.

"So which slap was it?" He laughed while Arisa used healing magic on herself.

"Bitch and I told you so slap." Arisa whined as Amir peaked her head through the door and just stared.

"So, she gave you the slaps huh?" Amir said monotony and Alexandra just smirked proudly.

"Yeah, you deserved them. Welcome to the club." She smiles.

"Hey um...is everything alright?" Claude yelled out.

"Don't worry. Alex gave her the slaps." Dominic says.

"SHE SLAPPED HER?!" Everyone else yelled except Jeralt, who just sighs.

The group walked out of the room, and Arisa let out an annoyed grunt as she reassured everyone, she wa----she took it back. She had to run back to the rook to vomit because Balthus was carrying the chalice. Constance and Linhardt quickly made a barrier around the damn thing which thankfully lessened the effects. After downing another pill, she was better and was able to recover.

"So, what happened?" Hilda was the first to ask about the meeting that went down with Lady Rhea.

"So, bad news. We're up against someone I didn't think we'd ever meet again." Chris sighs as he looks directly at his sister and points to her neck, "**_Pittacus_**."

At that, Arisa's eyes went wide, and her hair began flickering between the colors of mint, brown and teal. And that wasn't a good sign. Jeralt knew his daughter was terrified, angry, or extremely upset when her hair began flickering like that. When it first happened, it was when she had turned 12 years old. A group of bandits had ambushed them; they barely made it yet when the leader was on the verge of striking down Ares, Arisa had come behind the leader, roaring like an animal in agony and killed them. Her hair was flickering in the colors he saw now. She later confessed that she saw Ares die. Jeralt along with others were confused yet from the looks of worry Amir and Alexandra were giving her, he could not help but believe her words were true.

"_She saw a vision. Sometimes one Crest allows one to see a glance of what is to come. Arisa changed what would have been Ares's end._" Elder Bara spoke to him privately about that.

"Arisa, calm down." Chris walked up to her as he placed his hands on her shoulder, "I promise we'll take down that hag. One way or another. There is a reason....why I gave her..._that_." he whispered to her and she nodded as she took a deep breath yet....

"Why are you suddenly scratching your neck?" Edelgard said and Arisa froze as she noticed her own hand was indeed scratching her neck.

"Sigh....for now, let us focus on the real threat..Pittacus. Edelgard and Linhardt..." Arisa turned to them, the two flinched at the name "_Pittacus_" once more, "Tell me everything you know about that legend."

Edelgard gritted her teeth as she had placed a hand on her arm, trying not to shake. Memories from her days chained underground along with her siblings. Pittacus, Oddesse and Solon were the ones in charge of the experiments implanting a second Crest in her. Pittacus in charge of cutting her flesh and creating the Crest. Odesse oversaw the surgical procedures of implantation and Solon in creating the toxins as well as rituals to make sure the process was a success.

"Pittacus is a famous serial killer in the Empire." Edelgard slowly turned to Linhardt, who spoke those words, "I was curious about her legend and found similar records here in Abyss that date back up to the era of The War of Heroes. Though the descriptions of the woman are different, the same cases of the victim’s eyes, skin, and hair are cut are the same. 200 years pass each time and the cases repeat." Linhardt explained as he pulled out a book.

"May I see that?" Alexandra extended her hand and was handed the book.

"Hmm.....” a few pages she read but something was missing..she turned back to the boy. "Linhardt, are there any books on the victim's?" She asked.

"Yes, there is. One states their iden----" he stopped.

"No. I meant their bodies." She says as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Ummm....Alex.." Chris says as he sweat drops, "I don't think.....the world is ready....for _that_ type of field of work." He chuckled a bit nervously.

"Not ready my ass." Alexandra said as her eyes went back to the book, "You know very well my specialty is uncovering truths hidden within the body of a murder victim and also I'm able to identify what was used to kill the victim." She says as she turns a page.

"Back to the original subject," Chris sighs and said that quickly because Claude and Yuri were about to ask about what she meant by "_Field of work_", "we're dealing with a serial killer. We need to be careful. Especially in the area we're going to be fighting in. Damn it....I wish Glenn was here...." he whispered that last sentence.

"What does Glenn have to do with this?" Dimitri said and Chris spoke.

"He's a friend of mine. Remember I told you I worked with him and your brother in the past. He can see trap over a mile away and specializes in how to undo them." He explained quickly.

Yuri just gave him a look that said, "Nice save."

"Anyhow.....Time to start planning."

**[-----]**

"There you are."

Chris looked up from the man he was talking with and Yuri was heading his way. A bit of scowl the violet haired man had as Chris thanked the man that left quickly.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as Yuri's voice turned to a whisper.

"The **_merchandise_** we found in that room 2 years ago...it's gone. It's like you said." Yuri hissed and Chris gritted his teeth, "You were right....."

"Yuri...I really am sorry. I'm assuming you.... investigated." Chris muttered.

"I did. Are you sure your plan will work? I swear if my people and mother get hurt...." Yuri growled.

"Yuri, have I lied to you before?" Je suddenly said.

"No.....you never lied to me before. But answer me this....why were you truly searching for Abyss? And not that bullshit answer you gave me and the others that you were just curious about!!" He pointed at him because Chris had opened his mouth to say the answer he just said.

"Sigh.....Fine....." Chris quickly looked around to make sure they were clear, "I came searching for you." He answered.

"Me? Well I'm honored." Yuri replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I came looking for you. I heard stories of the Savage Mockingbird as well as I remembered your face when you used to watch from a distance. I know you.....sigh....how you managed to get Count Rowe to adopt you. As well as....some other unsavory things you done." Chris confessed while Yuri's face was blank.

"Continue." Yuri says as the shadows were covering his eyes.

"But I understand why you did. Just because I was royalty back then didn't mean I never got my hands dirty. I also did questionable actions also. I learned....something horrible back when I met Arisa. And worse reality struck when I nearly lost Gina. I needed allies. Especially since the ones I know thought I was dead back then. That's....when I remembered you. I listen to the rumors of the Savage Mockingbird as well the stories of Abyss. If there was anyone else, I could make an ally, that would be you." Chris says as Yuri was silent.

"Ally huh?" Yuri smiles bitterly, "You know my story before I even confessed. Can't help but feel my personal life go invaded." He says.

"I know. But I chose never to bring up the subjects because I respect you. I took the biggest gamble of my life when I came here to Abyss. Either I was going to end up dead by your hand or...." he smiled sadly to Yuri, " I make not only an alley, but a friend. Someone I can trust and know they have my back. That's the real reason I came here. I came here not as royalty or as a noble, as myself. Another person, just like you."

Yuri chuckled dryly then let go of a sigh.

"Guess we're both even. I investigated you also. You and Zander are both the most hated in the Kingdom and Empire by those corrupted nobles. You especially in the Empire because you were very vocal about what went down during the Insurrection of the Seven. You were hated because you wanted to do a political reform. You were planning to do that when you returned to Enbarr." Yuri says as he shook his head, "Bloody hell Chris. Now I understand why you were so dead set on making the Seven Lords pay. Especially...your uncle, Lord Arundel."

"Not just him....." Chris says as he removed his eyepatch and turned to Yuri.

The man's eyes went wide as he saw Chris's ghoul like eye. The veins were a deep crimson red and Chris sighs as he placed his hand over it.

"This the result....of me making a deal with them. I be their guinea pig for experiments in exchange my sister is free of the burden of the throne. Look where that got me. Nearly turned to monster if Arisa did not stop me on time." He sighs as he removes his hand and puts back his eyepatch.

"I won't pry on it anymore, but I can tell there's something else you aren't talking about. And somehow, I feel it the same thing your sister says. She keeps saying physically we are the same age but mentally is a different story. I feel, that applies to you also but also Alexandra." Yuri says as Chris chuckled.

"Guess it does. Unfortunately, it isn't time yet to tell you the meaning behind those words. For now, we need to finish a few things up." Chris smiled and the two turned when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey. Found you guys." Hapi smiled, "We're all meeting in the classroom. Think it's time...we say why we're here in Abyss." She says and the two males looked at each other and nodded.

The group walked a bit till they reached the classroom where Constance and Balthus were along with Arisa. The woman sat on one the chairs, color had returned to her face.

"Hey." Yuri smiled as they entered, "You looked better. Did those slaps we heard earlier help?" He teased.

"Ngh." Arisa grunted as she crossed her arms.

"You'll live." Hapi commented which made the female pout since that was her line she usually used.

"Glad you guys could join. We just talked for a bit. Still, this conversation going to get a bit serious." Balthus says as Constance nodded.

"Hey, Boss. I was meaning to ask-- how'd you end up down here in Abyss?" Balthus asked.

"What is this, some sort of interrogation?" Yuri says as Arisa let go of a sigh.

She already knows since Yuri confessed to her a few months ago.

"Yeah, you've never been big on sharing. I mean, you know all about me, and there's still so much I don't know about you." Hapi says.

"Look, I get it. Talking about the past isn't easy. But I'm curious, yeah? So, get to it. I've got all day." Balthus says.

"Balthus, you don't just say to him." Arisa sighs as she looks over to her friend, "But take your time."

"Sigh..Do you know...? Heh heh." Yuri chuckled nervously, a frown on his face, "Well. I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you." His face became serious as he turned to the group, "I'm here because I killed some people from the church."

Shock, horror, surprise filled the faces of the three Ashen Wolves as they heard the answer from their leader.

"That cannot be!!" Constance yelled in surprise.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" Arisa asked even if she knew the answer however what she didn't know was who helped him escape from death.

"My friend, you already have the answer to that. But I shall say it once more. Originally, I attended the academy as Count Rowe's adopted kid. There came a point when the church ordered me to wipe out some members from my old gang. Told me it was part of some important mission." He says as memories of that day returned to his mind.

"Who is this "_old gang_" you speak of?" Constance asked.

"They were nothing more to common thieves to someone like you, Constance." Yuri sighs a bit, "Anyway, they're like family to me, so naturally I protested my orders. Things got pretty heated and well....the rest is history." He finished.

Arisa and Chris were silent as the two siblings shared a look.

"That's some story, pal." Balthus shook his head, "You're damn lucky they didn't execute you."

"Heh, you're telling me." A bit of a cocky smirk formed on Yuri's lips, "Aelfric stepped in and implored them to spare my life, telling them to consider the circumstances."

"I don't know why....but that sounds sketchy. Aelfric suddenly chose to help him? Yes, in the eyes of the one about to get killed it's a miracle yet...I cannot help but feel there was a double meaning to Aelfric helping him..." Arisa thought as she continued to listen.

"It's not so different for the rest of you. I'm sure he helped all of us in different ways." Yuri chuckled a bit.

"He did. I was about to be thrown in the monastery's underground jail...People thought I was dangerous, with my "_gift_" and all." She says but couldn't help but smile, "It's dark and dingy here but it sure beats a prison cell. Elfie really saved my neck. Brings back memories when I was saved 4 years ago."

"4 years ago?" Arisa looked up to her.

"Yeah. 4 years ago, I was helped by a group of people to escape a woman who had imprisoned me. They called themselves _Sirius_." Hapi says.

Chris and Arisa quickly looked to each other with wide eyes at this. That meant that Emily helped her escape Cornelia.

"Back to the point---Balthus, what was it you were so curious about?" Constance asked, "You had ideas regarding why our enemies may be clawing after the chalice, perhaps?"

"Nah, nothing like that. But I am hung up on something Rhea said." Balthus said.

"The binding on chalice correct?" Arisa spoke and he nodded.

"That binding on the chalice was linked to the Five Apostles, yeah? I've got Chevalier's----"

"Sorry, but mind if I cut in?" Linhardt's voice suddenly rang.

"What is it? Can't you see we're busy?" Hapi said and the group turned to see the four house leaders along with Dominic, Alexandra, Amir, Jeralt and Linhardt.

"Sorry Hapi but this is important. We got information you guys want to hear." Dominic replies.

"Specifically, the names of the Apostles. Aubin, Chevalier, Noa, Timotheos and Ernest. The Five Apostles whose bloodlines were lost in time. I figured the Ashen Wolves along with Amir and Alexandra have thoughts about all that." Linhardt says as the two said females let go of sighs.

"Uh...Mm...." Constance shifted nervously.

"No use hiding it now, Constance. Let's lay all our cards on the table. As for me, I've got the Major Crest of Chevalier. When I enrolled at the Academy, the church ordered me to keep that tidbit to myself. So, I did." Balthus says as Arisa shivered at the mention of that Crest.

Melody's last smile came into her mind when she was handed Kaimu.

"Mm-hm. And I got the Major Crest of Aubin. Never did sort out how it is I have this thing." He frowned as he looked over to Alexandra, "When Count Rowe adopted me, he was quite esthetic about it. He was hoping to use me to claim the lands of Aubin by claiming I was the last survivor of the Aubin clan. Well unfortunately for him, I learned from Rhea that my Crest does not come from Ui's bloodline, but Saint Aubin, who also bore the same Crest as Ui." He explained and Alexandra nodded to him.

"As for me, the bloodline of Saint Noa courses through my veins. This is kept hidden, even from the Empire." Constance says and turned to Chris, "Houses Zoltras is an offshoot from House Nuvelle. We kept contact with each other in secret till unfortunately..The Dadga and Brigid War from 5 years ago. We helped each other in magic research and medical advances. But like usual....the church wasn't happy with our research and tried to force us to hide our knowledge. We did. For the safety of ourselves." She explains and Lestia and Dimitri looked surprised along with Edelgard.

"Which probably means mine's from Timotheos. I do have vague recollection of being told my Crest is rare. Also, learning that some of my ancestors left my home and settled in Duscur," She looked over to Amir, "guess we're distant relatives. By the way, teach me how to properly control the shadows." Hapi smiled.

"Of course, I will." Amir grins.

"As for the Crest of Ernest...." Dominic looked over to Chris and Arisa, "you two knew Anna has that Crest, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged. And how did you figure it out?" Chris chuckled.

"Christian, her clothing literally has the symbol of it. Found it in the book and figured out from there." Dominic grunts.

"So, the 5 Crest, which were presumed lost, have all been gathered into the Academy." Edelgard says.

"The Ashen Wolves thanks to our buddy Aelfric, it would seem." Claude smiled.

"Amir's and Alexandra's because of Arisa." Lestia muttered.

"And Anna because she knows you two." Dimitri says, "And now Aelfric has been abducted. Why could that be? If it was the chalice they were after, they could have stolen it from us without the need for anything sly."

"Maybe someone had it out for him. Or maybe he messed with the wrong people?" Balthus says.

"I know this going to sound weird but.." Arisa spoke as they turned to her, "What if they were after not the chalice but more specific, the ones who have the Crest of the 5 Apostles?"

"What do you mean?" Linhardt asked.

"Well....let's take for example my Crest. The Crest of Flames is said to be the mother of all Crest. It is the same case with the Sword of The Creator, it is the mother of all the Heroes’ Relics. If someone wanted to use the sword, they would first have to get their hands on the one who has the power to wield it properly." She explained and Yuri shook his head.

"I get what you mean but it could just be unrelated entirely. We're trying to untangle this mess by tying more knots to it." Yuri says.

"I swear...you kids make these confusing at times." Jeralt sighs.

"Balthus, you landed here by accident, didn't you? It's not like that's linked to the rest of us. I could just as easily have never ended up down here, you know? You're jumping at shadows." Yuri says and turns to Arisa, "Anyway, we don't have time for this. Let's get our act together and head to the chapel ruins." Yuri nodded.

With that out of the way, everyone went their separate ways to get things ready, but Arisa felt something was off as she made her way to the library once more. Straight to the section of forbidden books and dark magic she went and plucked a random one from the shelf.

"I know how you feel." Sothis manifested herself once more and floated around from shelf to shelf, "Oohh...where is it? I saw it somewhere around here.... found it!!" The goddess yelled as Arisa put back the book she was reading and went straight to the shelf Sothis was at.

The goddess pointed to a mint colored book and Arisa plucked it from the shelf, reading the cover.

"_Magic of the Soul_....written by....Lejare." Arisa turned to Sothis, who nodded, "Nabatean magic. The spells used in Faith and Reason magic are simplified versions of the more advanced ones my children used as well as the Agarthans. Daylight, Moonlight and Sirius are spells that are only used by me because of how destructive they can be. Take this book with you. I think it'll be a great use to you." Sothis smiled as she disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

Arisa was silent as she opened the book and began reading. Her eyes absorbed every bit of information she could and was fascinated by each spell and their use but one stuck out to her. Her eyes went slightly wide but became a distant look as she read its purpose. She took out her pen and circled it. Something told her she was going to need it. Quickly she read it repeatedly till she had it memorized.

"Hey, friend." She turned and heard footsteps approaching, seeing it was Yuri.

"Oh hey." She smiled softly at him.

"Let's not deny that there's a connection between us. How about you and I have ourselves a little date, huh?" He smiled at her.

Arisa was silent and stared at him for a bit before she spoke.

"You're smiling with your mouth a but, not your eyes....." she muttered and he couldn’t help but chuckle with a smirk.

"Ha!! It only happens when I'm being a little greedy. When the bell strikes midnight, meet me in front of the Holy Mausoleum. My only condition is that you arrive promptly after midnight-- and nor a moment before. What do you say?" He smiled at her yet.

"A double blade, his words ring...something is up. But I know to trust his words." She thought and spoke, "Alright. I'll go. But why the Holy Mausoleum?" She asked.

"Heh Heh. All will be revealed when you arrive." He smirked, "Nobles have nearly killed one another fighting for my affections, you know. Perhaps you won't get all you want out of me, heh, but I'll promise you a fun time regardless."

"Hmmm......" she stretched her hands a bit, "Fun and games you say. Sure, I'll play along. But...." she placed her index finger on his chest, doing small circles, "I much rather us have a date when a fight is not over our heads." She smiled.

A coy smile was on her lips while Yuri's became a smirk.

"Who would have thought you had a sadistic side, _Forrest Butterfly_?" He lifted her chin and smiled, "It's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow night,_ friend_. Don't stand me up." He grins as she has her hand on his chest.

"I'm a lady of my word...Yuri....hmm." she smiled.

Suddenly the two got pulled apart and Arisa blinked multiple times as she looked up and gulped.

"Dad!!?" She screeched as Jeralt turned to Yuri, a bead of sweat rolling down the boy's face.

"Keep your distance from my daughter." Jeralt growled.

"Haha...Umm....see you tomorrow Arisa!!" Yuri quickly walked away before he was screwed.

**\- Audience Chamber - **

"Your Grace, please reconsider."

Inside the audience chamber, a priest spoke with Lady Rhea regarding the Chalice of Beginnings. Many were against the Archbishop leaving such a precious relic to the Ashen Wolves of Abyss, especially since they are looked down upon. Having now recovered from her encounter with Pittacus, Rhea let go of a sigh as the priest continued. She was waiting for someone to arrive.

"The chalice is among the church's greatest treasures, akin even to the Heroes's Relics." The priest said as she nodded.

"I am well aware, which is why I have already dealt with the matter." Rhea replies," Consider this, the Heroes' Relics are fearsome weapons imbued with great power. On the contrary, the chalice has long lost its power it once possessed. It is a little more than a token of history." She explains.

"If that is so, then why is it considered such an important artifact?" The priest asked.

Rhea's smile became warm and fond as she spoke the answer.

"It was created for a sacred purpose. To use the blood of the Five Apostles to...return the goddess to our world." She says.

"Their blood..." her eyes suddenly went wide as a realization began to sink in, her face became a frown as she began to think.

A pit on her stomach began to form as a feeling of dread filled her.

"Your Grace, is something the matter?" The priest asked, worried.

"I have an urgent mission for you. Investigate the origins of the Ashen Wolves. Start with their enrollment forms for the Academy. Keep an eye out for falsified documents." She ordered.

"Yes of course. Understood." The priest bowed.

"Before you begin, summon Alois at once. I have new orders for the knights as well." She says.

The priest nodded and left to do what he was ordered. As he opened the door, he greeted the two individuals that were waiting outside. Anna and Lejare as they closed the door.

"If I am correct....we haven't a moment to lose. Another tragedy is soon to transpire...." she thought as the two made their way to her.

"You called?" Lejare sneered at her as Anna just had a blank face.

"Anna and Lejare. I am glad you came." Rhea began, "I'm assuming you have been informed of the situation?" She asked.

"Of course, I have." Anna sighs as she places her hand over her heart, "I do not wish to see that happen again." She muttered.

"So," Lejare turned to her, "you inherited Ernest's memories. A unique feature of his Crest. Knowledge and memories passed down to one selected individual. Hmph." Lejare says.

"Enough." Anna sighs and turns to Rhea, "I did the investigation you requested. In order to kill Pittacus, we need to destroy her core, the heart. Unfortunately, that woman had changed bodies multiple times to the point we don't know if her core in the body. As for the cases of people going missing increasing every year, that is her doing. Rhea, her next target..." Anna muttered.

"I know...." Rhea sighs and looks over to her brother.

"You remember what we did all those years ago correct?" She says and he nodded.

"Of course, I do. But I'm only doing this for those children's sake. Don't think I have forgiven you for ordering the massacre of my clan." He sneered and left.

Anna turned to Rhea, who was silent.

"You did a foolish move back then. He found out about your plan to resurrect Sothis and was against it. To show you would not let anyone interfere with your plans, you ordered the massacre of his people...those he passed on his Crest to." Anna sighs as she begins to walk away.

"Will you interfere with my plan?" Rhea spoke with authority and Anna just laughed as she turned to the woman with a smile.

"Oh _Serios,_" Anna placed her index finger on her chin and smiled coyly, a glint her eyes that made Rhea be on guard, " I have _merchandise_ and _customers_ to be more concerned about." She smiled and left.

**\- Abandoned Chapel - **

"This the place....." Chris muttered as everyone had arrived in the abandoned chapel.

"I don't know why but I feel something strange about this place.." Ashe muttered as they looked over to Jeralt, who Arisa used a spell to make him look like his teen years.

"This is stupid." Teen Jeralt huffed while Alexandra was trying not to laugh.

"Dad, it's not that bad. Apparently from what Florencio told me, you had a similar body structure to Dimitri when you were younger. I just based my illusion spell off that." Arisa answered and Jeralt scolded.

"And that's precisely why I'm angry." Jeralt growled, "I'm being reminded of my younger days."

"Dad, it's not that bad. You look good, okay?" Arisa groans while Chris was just trying not to laugh.

"I think we should be worried about B's....appearance. I mean, he's got way, WAY more, uh....life experience, well actually Breaker does, than the rest of us. And all that life experience makes you look more like a knight than a student, B." Hapi says and Amir was using Hilda as support to not burst out laughing.

"Amir, you're cruel. But I agree. Baltie looks old." Hilda giggled.

"I can't believe you guys are saying I'm old!! Don't forget you're speaking to the Ageless King of Grappling." Balthus tried to defend himself.

"She's not wrong, Baltie. There's a pretty big age gap between you two." Hilda says and now Arisa was trying not to laugh.

"You're friends with Hilda's older brother, right? That explains your...maturity. You make Hubert look like a spring chicken." Edelgard says and the team of four lost it.

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!" The four were howling in laughter while Balthus glared at them, feeling betrayed.

"Can it, will ya?! Anyway, I'm wearing a school uniform. No way in hell they'll think I'm a knight. And shut up!!" Balthus says and then yelled at Chris and the other three still laughing.

"Yeah and anyone wearing a school uniform is without a doubt a student." Yuri says sarcastically.

"To be honest, for a good while, I actually did think you might be a knight...Who made your uniforms and set up the Ashen Wolf house, anyhow?" Ash asked and the group finally calmed down.

"If I might so humbly interject, that would be Aelfric." Constance spoke in a monotone voice.

"He pulled everything together for us..sometime after he was appointed as the guardian of Abyss. Said he wanted to give former students who were expelled from the academy from where to live. Somewhere to belong. Of course, this was established long before any of us were in the picture." Yuri says.

"So, getting you all together was coincidence?" Alexandra asked.

"Perhaps. After hearing all of that, it is not unbelievable as I thought." Edelgard says.

"I still think its fishy." Arisa answered. "Gathering those that carry the bloodline of the Apostles into one place? Something just doesn't add up." Jeralt grunts.

"All I know is that he helped me, so I'll help him." Hapi replied.

"I strongly doubt that I shall factor into Aelfric's retrieval, but I shall follow your lead." Constance says and Arisa was already thinking of some way to protect her from the sun.

"There it is." Balthus nodded, "We owe Aelfric. Maybe your goddess doesn't care about debts, but my fist and I sure do."

And at that, Sothis manifested herself in a storm of green dust.

"What did you just say about me??!! How rude!!! I care and how dare you?! I ought to throw you off the bridge!!" Sothis roared while Cirina was laughing.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Arisa said as she held back Sothis but to others it looked like she was pulling on air.

"Teach, what are you doing?" Claude asked.

"I'm holding back a fae from kicking Balthus to the second star to the right!! Grrrr!!" And the wind began howling strongly.

"Balthus, you insulted a fae. She was friend of the goddess and she isn't happy." Alexandra says while Balthus gulped and quickly apologized.

"Sigh..." Yuri shook his head, "Sorry to have you roped into this, friends."

"No worries. If it's for my students, I do it." Chris says.

"What a pal!! The Ashen Wolves really landed an A+ professor. Not just on paper, but in practice too. This is great! Has me ready to get it and start hitting things!" Balthus said and the group went on a head but Chris and Ariaa stayed behind a bit with Yuri.

"What's wrong?" Arisa asked him.

"Even since I was a kid, I've always lived my life by one rule-- that I'd only play my hand if I was guaranteed a victory." He says and clothes eyes in shame in a way, "I've gotten this far by using my cunning in any way necessary--- lying, cheating, even killing when there is no other way...But this next play? Well, the odds don't exactly seem in my favor." He says and looks up to them, "Not unless you trust me enough to provide me with an ace..."

"Yuri..." Arisa smiled sadly and he stiffened when she suddenly hugged him.

"When this is over, you, Balthus Hapi and Constance are more than welcomed to join my class. I care about you guys, not only as my students but as my friends." She let go of him and smiled, "You're not alone anymore you know? You have us, who you can trust, and we trust you." She said.

Yuri was silent and smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you, my friend. Let's go." He says and she nodded as she went on a bit.

"Ahem." Chris cleared his throat and Yuri glared at him because of the smirk he had.

"So you fancy her....."

"Chris, say anything else and I swear you'll lose your other eye."

**[-----]**

The place of meeting it was, the buildings falling apart due to time. Aelfric stood surrounded by a group of bandits along with their leader, a man known as Metodey. A bloodthirsty Assassin who enjoyed killing. The man laughed as the group arrived.

"Ha ha ha ha!!! At last you've arrived! You certainly took your sweet time..." Metodey laughed.

"My flock!! Why have you come?!" Aelfric was shocked and nearly yelled out Jeralt's name when he saw the younger version of him.

"To save you of course!! You didn't really think we'd just up and abandon you, did you?" Balthus said a bit angrily.

"If I may be so bold, we have the chalice you seek. Might I humbly request that you return Aelfric?" Constance asked.

Chris made a quick glance at Jeralt, who had a small nod. Constance presented it and Arisa quickly covered her mouth. Aelfric noticed the color that had drained from the Professor's face.

"It is just like Pittacus said...." Aelfric thought.

"You found the chalice? When I told you of it, I never imagined you'd---" Aelfric was interrupted.

"Let's make sure it's not some cheap imitation. Hand it over." Metodey demands.

"I think not...ulp.." Arisa choked out and glared, "Hand over the hostage first. Not going to trust an Assassin on the black-market list."

"Haha. So, I'm famous? Hmm...looking at you, you make a fine prize." Metodey grins wickedly and Jeralt quickly stood in front of his daughter.

"But I can see none of you understand your predicament. We've no issue killing the lot of you and taking it either way." Metodey sneers.

"Haha. I can't tell if this guy's ears are stuffed if wool or if he's just this stupid." Hapi says as she glares at him.

"Not surprising with these punks. All bark and no bite. They don't know the definition of a gesture of sincerity." Chris says.

"Yuri!! Chris! Stand down! Leave me!! Take the chalice and flee-- you must!! It is irreplaceable--you must not hand it to these brigands! " Aelfric says.

"Unfortunately, old friend," Jeralt took a step forward as he held his killer lance, " we're not doing that. Hapi!! Amir!! Do it!!" He ordered that the females nodded.

"I can't believe this...so, scream or sigh?" Hapi says and Amir chuckled.

"How about both?" Amir grins.

"Huh?" The Assassin says then..

"Sighhhhh."

"RHAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Hapi's sigh and...."

"CRAAAWWWWW!!"

"GRRRRAAAHHH!!"

"Heh heh!!! I gotta say, that sigh of Hapi never gets old. But I had no idea Amir could do the same bit with screams." Yuri laughed as a Giant Vulture and Demonic Beast appeared, heading their way.

"Yeah, yeah, glad you like the show. It's not like a gift I asked for." Hapi frowns.

"I only discovered I could do this 4 years ago. I use it only when I need to." Amir says as she shook her head a bit.

"Gyah!! Where do those things come from?!! Run for it!!" The bandits began running away in fear.

"Hahaha!! Absolutely cowards!! How entertaining. Balthus and Lestia, will you do the honors?" Yuri says and Lestia and Balthus both grin at each other as they run towards those monsters.

"Leave to us Yuri/Boss!! We got---DAMN/MOTHERFUCKER!!! ARRGHHH!!" the two grapplers yelled, and the worst happened.

"Balthus, Lestia, quit screwing around!! Oh..wow. The bird flew off with him and the monster road off with her." Yuri was surprised.

"LESTIA!!!" Dimitri and Chris yelled and quickly ran after them.

The spell on Jeralt was undone and he went after the two boys to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

"They'll figure it out. At least we got Aelfric in one piece. Now to handle these fools." Yuri smirked as Metodey shook with anger.

"Cheap party tricks!! L-----!!!" The heel of the boot slammed into his face and sent him feeling at a brick wall, his back colliding with it.

The air was knocked out of his lungs and coughed out blood as he slid down.

"Ufu~" Arisa chuckled as she was the one that did that kick, "There's a reason why a wear a cloak and its because of this." She made her cloak disappear revealing her dress was sleeveless, a heart shape cut on the back as well as the slit side of the dress that exposed her legs, she still wore tights underneath.

The group quickly got information about Aelfric with them. The man couldn't help but chuckle as he got ready to battle.

"Your reckless actions could have been the death of you. Still, I thank you for saving me." Aelfric says.

"Don't go thanking me yet--we've still got to get out of here" Yuri says as the battle begins.

At the other side of the field, Lestia and Balthus managed to set themselves free with Dimitri, Chris and Jeralt to help them.

"Bloody hell, I should have known...welp. Time to unleash the Storm Queen!!" Lestia grinned as the fighting started.

"Lestia, what were you thinking?! I'm speaking with Yuri after this!" Dimitri yells as his horse quickly moved the side and thrusted his lance at the Giant bird.

"Split into two groups!!! Edelgard, Claude, Linhardt, Hapi and Hilda!!! Take on that maggot Metodly!!! Constance, Ashe, Yuri, Dominic and I will take on the other bandit leader!!" Arisa yelled as the groups separated.

However, no one noticed Aelfric purposely dropped black beads onto the ground as he ran. He was close to his prize and she was giving the commands. From high in the hills, Pittacus watched with anticipation as her plan was set in motion. It was perfect.

"My doll made the choice of creating two more groups. You just made yourself an easy target. Now...." she turned to the three mages in charge of capturing the three other Ashen Wolves, "make sure to catch the other three. I will personally get my doll." She smiled as she opened her eyes and they were the neon eyes that were originally destroyed.

She fixed it easily thanks to the blood the boy gave her. She giggled as the battle continued, the bandits getting taken down one by one. Her doll led the commands so smoothly. She began panting and drooling as she remembered the war against the Nabateans. How Sothis commanded her army with grace. No wonder her people lost. The goddess was the almighty that she wanted to make her own. She craved her. Sothis was the perfect definition of divinity in her eyes. Now, it was time. The battle continued for another 10 minutes and the stage was set. Metodey taken out by Edelgard. Ah. She remembers the Imperial princess well. How much she loved cutting into her flesh and taking sips of her blood to create the perfect preparation to put the Crest of Flames within her. How she enjoyed watching the princess scream in horror in despair as each one of her siblings died one by one by the hands of Odesse, Solon, and herself, Pittacus. But one sibling was still in hiding. The youngest of the 11 imperial children. They need to find that boy.

"That's the single." Pittacus smiled as the wages warped away.

**[-----]**

"Aelfric!!" Arisa yelled as her, and the Ashen wolves their way to him.

The rest stayed behind like in the story Chris knew.

"You Ok, Aelfric?" Balthus asked.

"I am. All thanks to you all. The Chalice-- is it unharmed?" Aelfric asked and Arisa felt a prickly feeling in her skin.

"Yes, it's safe. Evergreen is----!!" Three mages suddenly warped out of nowhere and struck down the three Ashen Wolves.

"What?!" Constance yelled.

"What is going on?!" Arisa yelled then as she was holding the Chalice despite how much her hand burned, then...

"Nighty night!!"

"KYAAAAAAA!!"

Yuri had quickly turned around using his sword to strike Arisa down. The woman screamed as she fell to the ground, the man ripped the chalice from her hands.

"Yuri, you scoundrel!! What are you doing?!" Balthus yelled furiously as he and the other were tied down.

"Heh, I think you can see what I'm doing, Balthus." Yuri chuckled but mentally apologized to Arisa.

"Beautifully executed, Yuri. The chalice is finally mine now. Along with the blood of the five Apostles." Aelfric smiled as Yuri handed it to him.

"It seems I was correct..that there was an enemy in our midst. To think our bird was instead a rat." Constance muttered.

"You've always had a wild imagination, Constance. I've got to say, turning your attention elsewhere was a challenge even for me." Yuri smirked.

"That is enough with the banter, Yuri. I informed you not to divulge too much." Aelfric says as his eyes went to Arisa, who laid on the ground.

"They'll all be under the dirt soon enough. It's not like they'll be able to talk at this point. After all I've gone and done for you Aelfric, I would think you'd have just a bit more faith in me." Yuri frowned as he stood just a tab closer to Arisa.

Aelfric's gaze on the woman was becoming unsettling and even the mages were getting freaked out by how silent the man was.

"Urgh......" Arisa slowly rose from the ground and looked at Yuri with disappointment yet he winced when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Your silence speaks volumes....Guess this is the end of the niceties. It's all on you, friend. I'm sure you and the others will figure it out." Yuri says as he and the rest warped away.

"I know....." Arisa muttered and took a deep breath.

Now she fully understood his message from last night.

"Arisa!!"

Arisa turned and saw her brother and the others running towards her, she was about to run to them but, suddenly his eyes widened in horror as he began sprinting towards her screaming her name. Hands suddenly covered her eyes, a whisper in her ear. A sick feeling began to fill her body as it felt as the hands had wrapped around her completely.

**"I found you my doll."**

Whatever touched her, shut down her magic and she was unable to use time plus. In the eyes of Chris and everyone, a huge wave of black mud rose from the ground and poured over her, her hand sticking out as she tried to reach for her brother. Chris reached out, barely touching her fingertips, that was enough to use the last bit of magic she had before it was shut down, to cast the spell she learned from the book.

"ARRRIISSAAAA!!" Chris roared but was thrown back by the wave of magic he felt enter him when their fingertips touched.

Her hand stuck out of the black mud, as it was swallowed away and disappeared completely.

"Ah....ah..." Chris slowly got on his knees and could only look with wide eyes where his sister once stood.

No one could move. No one could make a sound. They were so in shock at what had just happened.

"Bring her back...." Chris whispered as he crawled to the ground.

"Bring her back...bring her back...BRING HER BACK!!!!!" He began yelling, clawing at the ground, "BRING MY SISTER BACK!! BRING ARISA BACK, BRING------!!!" He yelled.

And Claude and Edelgard quickly had to hold him back as he had begun to become unreasonable.

Jeralt could not move. He was frozen. He couldn't move. It just swallowed his daughter. The last look on her face was one of shock.

"Let me go!!! Let me go...Let me...go..." Chris began sobbing as he began to calm down a bit, "Not again...please...not again!!!" He yelled and froze when a single strand of his hair came into his view.

"C-Christian....your hair...its...teal..." Lestia choked enough as Jeralt was quickly snapped into reality to look at his son.

Indeed, his hair had turned teal.

"Good!! You're finally calmed down!!"

Chris's head had never turned back so quickly and saw Sothis looking at him worried. Even Alexandra and Amir were shocked.

"H-How....." Chris could barely say and Sothis quickly flew to him.

"The Sword!! Quickly pull it out!!" Sothis ordered Chris to quickly pull out the Sword of the Creator from his bicep. Amir and Alexandra quickly ran to him and used magic, their eyes going wide.

"T-That's impossible!!! How....!! She....!!! You shouldn't have her conscious!!" Alexandra yelled out as Chris kept touching his hair, even his gray eye had turned forest colored.

"Christian what is going on?!" Jeralt yells.

"Professor!!! Are we too late?!"

Everyone turned to see Rhea, Anna, Lejare and a group of knights arrive, out of breath.

"Lady Rhea? Anna? Crescent? Why have you come?" Edelgard asked and Lejare quickly zoomed in on Christian.

"You!!" The man quickly stormed over to him and pulled him from the collar of his shirt, everyone yelling to let him go, "What have you done??!! What spell did you use?!" Lejare snarled.

"I didn't do anything!!!" Chris yelled and was quickly pulled back by Jeralt.

"Where is Arisa?!" Rhea looked around and Chris whispered she was gone.

"What....?" Rhea froze.

"She's alive." Lejare sneered and pointed to the boy, "I never would have thought I see anyone use that spell ever again!! She used _Transfer_ on you!!" He said.

"Transfer?" Dominic muttered and Rhea spoke.

"It is an ancient spell from the old age of the gods. The spell _Transfer_ one's consciousness to another. The effect is that the one that conscious is transferred to a portion of their power is also transferred to them. The fact that the spell was used on you......" Rhea muttered as her eyes slowly widened in realization.

"My daughter is alive then?" Jeralt said and Anna nodded.

"She's alive as well as the other Ashen Wolves. We found out Aelfric has been working with Pittacus." Anna said and Rhea nodded.

"After sending you all off, I began to investigate the lineage of the Ashen Wolves. And doing so, I was able to confirm that the documented information about their Crest was falsified. It was once a wild speculation; I now know to be true." Rhea explains, "The Crest they bear, are the same as those of the Five Apostles-- the very same who long ago created the Rite of Rising. Once the blood of the five is poured upon the chalice, its power can be harnessed. I believe we have enough evidence to assume our Ashen Wolves will suffice to carry out this ritual. " Rhea says.

"So, Aelfric's aim is to carry out the Rite of Rising...at the expense of the students....and...and...Arisa...." Dimitri growled out as the grip on his lance tightened along with Jeralt.

"One problem....Aelfric can't do it unless he has the blood of the five. He's still missing one." Dominic pointed to Anna.

"That's where Arisa comes in...." Anna spoke seriously, " Her blood can work as a substitute for mine...unfortunately."

"WHAT??!" Jeralt roared and turned to Rhea, "What is the purpose of this damn ritual?!"

"We heard it had the power to resurrect life but that can't be true..Can it?" Claude says and Alexandra spoke.

"It can...." everyone turned to her, "The chalice was created by the goddess of this land. Its purpose was to restore the physical form that was previously lost in this world." She answered.

"How do you know this?" Rhea asked.

"One of the books Aelfric had. I snuck into his office and found it. The complete story of the chalice. Naturally...." she went into her bag and pulled out the book, "I began to research. I am not happy with what I found." She whispered.

"So those wild tales are true. It really can bring someone back to life." Claude shook his head, shocked by what he was hearing.

"Not exactly. It can breathe life into the body, but it cannot return the spirit of the departed." Rhea says.

"So basically, a soulless body. Like a puppet." Amir says and Rhea glares.

"There nicer ways to put that Amir." Rhea says, "Ultimately, it is a tool to return the goddess to her physical form. Her spirit is omnipresent, but her flesh no more. Such incredible power is truly awe inspiring---- and extremely dangerous. In a way, it is akin to the Heroes' Relics." She explained.

"Because of this, the 5 Apostles weren't supposed to pass down their Crest. This meeting shouldn't even be but look at this mess now!! Bloody hell, to think I have to go through this mess again..." Lejare growled.

"Crescent. _Shut your mouth_." Rhea said coldly and everyone was shocked by her words and he just chuckled.

"There's that side of you...sister." He says.

"What??!! Rhea is your sister?!" Chris yells.

"Crescent!!" Anna yells furiously at him.

"It's alright." Rhea sighs, "Yes. Crescent is my older brother. I also have an older sister who is currently in Morfis. But back to the original subject, the Ashen Wolves along with the Professor have now gathered together, making possible once more." Rhea frowns.

"And that bastard lured them all to Abyss for his own selfish reasons!! Not a whisper to the church... I'm going to break every bone of his once I get my hand on him..." Jeralt snarled.

"Dad, please...." Chris says as he stands in front of him, "I want to hurt him also, but we need a plan!! I don't know exactly what my sister did to me but I'm sure she did it for a reason." He explains.

"This accident was my own doing. I should have never entrusted the Chalice to them...I ignored the signs when you said that Arisa was feeling unwell when she was near it..." Rhea says.

"We'll save her." Sothis says as the four that could see her nodded, "She is my friend and your granddaughter, Serios. I will not allow our family to be harmed." She says as she floats behind Chris.

"Lady Rhea, do you have an idea where they have gone?" Edelgard says.

"The Holy Mausoleum."

Everyone quickly turned to Chris.

"A place of peace...a place of no noise..a place where the souls of those who have passed on are in peace." He says.

"It certainly is peaceful there, but due to last month's incident, it's heavily guarded at present." Edelgard says.

"For now, let us return to the Monastery. There is much to consider." Rhea says.

"Lady Rhea!!"

Everyone quickly turned when they saw Alois running towards them, extremely serious.

"What's wrong?!? Speak!!" Anna says.

"Thieves have breached Garreg Mach's village walls!! They have been pillaging the shops and residences, taking whatever they please!" Alois explains and Chris gritted his teeth.

"I wonder if this had anything to do with Aelfric." Rhea said coldly.

"Send the knights." Jeralt spoke suddenly, "Send the knights and clear the village of those bandits. Go!!" He yells and Alois quickly obeyed, Rhea nodded in approval.

"Please ensure the safety of the villagers immediately. However, leave a few of your best knights here with me. Anna and Crescent help Alois. Get informed by Sandy also. Jeralt, help the students locate the Ashen Wolves and your daughter." Rhea says and quickly leaves with her group.

Chris gritted his teeth and quickly turned, ripping off his eyepatch, and throwing it on the ground.

"GOD DAMN IT AELFRIC!!" He yelled furiously, "YOU HAD TO JOIN THAT BITCH AND INVOLVE MY SISTER!!" He roared.

"Chris, please...." Alexandra said softly and turned to her angrily.

She flinched when she saw his ghoul eye, the color no longer red but teal. Many gasped at the sight but Chris didn't care at this point.

"Why....?" Edelgard's voice trembled as she walked up to him, her hand shaking as she placed it on his arm, "Why....? Why is your eye like that? A-Are you....also....?" Tear fell down her right eye as he nodded and looked away.

"I am......" he muttered and Alexandra nodded as she pulled up her sleeves and showed Edelgard.

"I am too....." she muttered as Edelgard gasped and Claude's eyes went wide as did the others except Jeralt.

"Christian....any else you want to say?" Jeralt said as the boy turned to him, about to put his eyepatch back on, "Keep it off. We'll talk about it later." He said and the boy nodded.

"Yuri told Arisa to meet him at midnight at the Holy Mausoleum. That's where Aelfric will be. As well as...Pittacus. But it gets worse....dad...what....what...." he gulped, "What would you do...if Aelfric dug up the grave of your wife and pulled out the body for the Rite of Rising?"

Jeralt's eyes went wide as his lance snapped in two.

"DID HE DESECRATE SITRI'S GRAVE?!?!" Jeralt roared and Chris nodded.

"And this just went to a whole new level of madness...." Dominic gulped.

"We need to get ready first. Everyone quickly head back to Abyss. Arisa has always been there for us. Has helped us, extended a hand to us when we are in need. Kind, wise, and much more. She has always saved us, it's our turn to save her and the Ashen Wolves." He says.

**[----]**

He just sat on the floor in his room, the lights off but here he was alone, hugging his knees. Letting tears he thought he would never shed again fall. He felt pathetic. A failure. He felt like his 13-year-old self from his old world. The boy that went into a full mental breakdown when the news that his sister had passed away. The boy that shut down for nearly half a year when he saw the body of his sister in a casket. The body of his sister was cold. She died with a smile on her face. Despite the makeup used, she didn't look alive. In those days he dreamed of his sister crying. Of his sister saying she missed him and everyone. That she wished she were with them.

"You idiot....hic..." Chris choked out.

He didn't know what to do. He was stuck. He knew of Aelfric's plan, Yuri even warned him that something was off with Aelfric during the past two years. They knew the first part when the two discovered Sitri's body two years ago. Chris casted a spell on it to make sure it would turn to dust the minute Aelfric began the ritual. Yet...

It never once accorded to him that he would make a deal with someone from Those Who Slither in the Dark. He had a theory that Aelfric was working with a Dark Mage but of all people....it had to be that woman. He let another choked sob and looked up to see Sothis looking at him sadly.

"I am so sorry....." the goddess whispered.

"It's not your fault Sothis...." Chris smiled weakly, "I should have been more careful....I should have paid closer attention....." he croaked.

"You did what you could Chris.." Sothis muttered as she sat down next to him, "Can you access Arisa's magic closet?" She asked.

"Yeah....why?" He says.

"Search for a book called Magic of the Soul." She says and does what he was instructed as he made the magic circle appear in his hand.

A few minutes passed and a mint colored book was there. He opened to the page where the bookmark was and began to read.

_The spell Transfer is an ancient Nabatean spell that my sister Noa and I created should either one of us be ever killed. If the mind is under attack the spell Transfer is used to transport the consciousness to a different location. Not only that, a portion of your power also goes with it. The purpose of the spell is to protect an individual's mind from being destroyed, stolen or taken over. However, there are specific requirements that must be met before casting the spell. First, you must have a separate vessel that you could use as a temporary substitute should your original body be locked away. Second, the vessel needs to be within the area of 100 miles and in a safe location. Third, that vessel must have the same blood type as you. Once all conditions are set, the spell can be used. As for the information on a transfer of a portion of powers. Knowledge, and especially a portion of the power of your Crest is transferred to the vessel. This allows the temporary vessel to have the same powers as the original body. Side effects include change of hair color. Change in eye color. Nausea and unable to move for a few hours._

"Sothis....." Chris muttered as his eyes went wide as he looked over to the goddess.

"That's right. Not only because you bare the Crest of Flames, but because you have the '_heart_' of the other me. Which allowed the spell to transfer my conscious, me, to that _'heart'_. Even if only for 48 hours. It's for a short while but you should be able to use Time Pulse!!! Isn't that splendid news?!" The goddess smiles as he smiles sadly.

"It is....but at the cost of my sister....." he muttered and she smiled sadly.

"Chris, I know how much you treasure her. You lost her once, do not let it repeat again." She says and disappeared in a shower of green dust.

Her saying that brought back memories from his childhood. In his old world, he was the baby of the family. And the one that helped take care of was Arisa. She and him were close and he would walk her around like a little chick. She helped him with studies. At times would take him to the beach. He learned to interact better with others when she introduced him to Theresa and her friends. His friends would often tease him that he was a siscon but that wasn't it. He looked up to her. He wanted to be strong like her.

**Knock knock.**

"Come in." Chris sighs as he makes the book disappear and watches the door open.

"Hey kid...." Jeralt says softly as he pressed the light switch on the wall to light up the room, "How are you holding up?" He asked as he closed the door and went in.

"Horrible...." Chris laughed weakly as he closed his eyes, "I felt like I failed her....."

Jeralt sighs as he walks up and says in front of him, a small silence there was till he spoke.

"Talk to me. Who were you before you came to Remire Village? The way you reacted, the scars, your eyes. Such strong reactions...I understand how you felt. I was on the verge of storming away if Anna and that man did not say Byleth was alive." He said and Chris nodded.

"Jeralt....I.....I met Byleth in Faerghus....Back then....I used to a noble. Not just...any noble." Chris stumbles a bit.

"You were the third prince, weren't you?" Jeralt says and Chris looked at him with wide eyes.

Jeralt chuckled a bit and pointed to the dagger on his waist.

"I used to work in the Kingdom when I was younger. Served King Lambert and Rufus for some time when they were around Dominic's age before I returned to the church. Those of the royal family of Blaiddyd carry daggers made of arcane crystals and mythril. The only way you would have gotten such a dagger is if the king had gifted it to you or one of the nobles that serve the royal family." Jeralt smirked a bit as Chris let go of a sigh.

"When did you figure it out?" Chris asked as he smiled a bit bitterly.

"A year ago. I also figured out who Olvia was. I never would have thought that you and she were the imperial nobles said to have died on the same day as the Tragedy of Duscur. I wasn't so sure at first to allow you and Gina into Remire village. But as the days passed by, I saw how well you treated everyone. You didn't act like a noble. Nor did you ever look down on anyone. You became agitated when someone even dared try to lay their hands on my people." Jeralt says as he took out a bottle filled with alcohol and handed it to him, the boy took a big gulp from it.

"Sigh....I'm not the type to pry but when you and Byleth returned to the village, I have never seen her so happy. Especially when she interacted with you. Despite being born from different families, you two acted like true siblings. She looked so much happier. The missing piece of the puzzle had been found. And watching and working with you in our missions, I saw how much you cared and followed her around. You were like a little duck following her around." Jeralt snickered at how Chris covered his face being called a duckling.

"Now, your eye. What happened that made you change your identity and Byleth helping you?" He says and Chris nodded.

"I.....After...the ambush...I tried to protect Edelgard, Gina and Hubert.... unfortunately, I didn't get very far. My original plan was to start a political reform when I returned to Enbarr. Even if the process was going to take years. But..the Seven Lords already despised me because I was very vocal about what happened during the Insurrection of the Seven. I wasn't supposed to go with my mom, Lady Anselma, to the Kingdom. Managed to convince Lord Arundel, my uncle, to let me go because.... this is embarrassing...I ummm....threw a huge tantrum and made myself insufferable on purpose." Chris covered his mouth in embarrassment as a blush covered his cheeks.

"Hahahaha!!! Kid, I never knew you had it in you!!! Ahahaha!!" Jeralt laughed as Chris took another big gulp from the bottle.

"Yeah, yeah. Not my proudest moment but the smartest. Lived for 5 years in Faerghus. King Lambert was a second father to me. Dimitri, Zander, Lestia, we may not have been blood related, but they were family to me. I later found out...something horrible had happened to my siblings back in Enbarr. That was the main reason I chose to go back and start a political reform. But look where that got me....." he pointed to his eye, "In exchange for the throne and longer harming Edelgard, Hubert, Gina and my siblings, I.....allowed their mages to experiment on me. That's how I got all these scars and my right eye." He finished and Jeralt was silent.

"I didn't want to risk being found so Byleth helped me hide my identity as well as Gina's. I've been watching over my siblings like this. I wish I could tell them who I am, but I don't want to risk their safety. The least I could do is watch over them from afar...." he muttered.

Chris's eyes went wide when he felt a hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair.

He slowly looked up and Jeralt was smiling warmly at him.

"You have done good, kid. I'm proud of you." He said and Chris felt waves of emotions hit him as his lip humans smiled.

"Thank you....."

"Let's go save your sister."

  * **Hours Before midnight- **

The Holy Mausoleum was a place where it was said the body of Saint Serios rested. It was also the place where the incident from last month occurred. The place looked peacefully now but like before, there was more to it. At the stairway at the top, laid the glass casket where the body of Sitri Eisner was displayed. The woman looked like she was asleep, not a single form of decay on the body as she laid still on the pillows she was on. Yet sitting in front of the body, Pittacus hummed a tune as she used magic to prepare the woman. Light touches of make-up were delicately applied to make the woman look more alive. To add the color of rosy cheeks to the ones that held no color. Light pink to brighten up the lips, her hair brushed to make it shine once more. Her white dress was replaced with a ceremonial olive-green dress of gold. Flowers like white, red, multicolored carnations along with white lilies and spider lilies of red and white were added.

"There. All done. You are prepared to be beautiful." Pittacus said as she stood up and walked down the stairs to the very center of the room.

The mages prepared the vortices as she made it. Looking up to the roof, a human size crystal ball was there. It pulses green, red, blue, the colors of the rainbow yet a wicked power was in it. It pulsed like it was alive with dark magic and red veins. Pittacus smiled as she floated up, and the glass rippled. Gently coming out, only the head and shoulders...was Arisa. Her head slumped forward; she was out cold. Her shoulders were bare, the pink and white ribbons replaced with red and black ones. The flower marking on her neck displayed. Yet it spread around like veins on her neck.

"Hmmm...." Pittacus cupped her cheeks and her lips ghosted against hers, "Soon my love....just a bit longer and you'll have a new body Sothis..." she moaned and began kissing her lips and licked them just a tad bit.

The crystal ball absorbed Arisa back and showed on the colors. It showed no clue that someone was inside of it.

"Lady Pittacus."

Pittacus floated back down and saw Aelfric being followed by her mages, carrying the three Ashen Wolves as well as Yuri walking next to Aelfric. The purple Ashen Wolf had hundreds of thoughts going through his mind as he looked at the woman who walked towards them. Her black mermaid Victorian style dress with hues of blue, long sickly blue hair she used to move around, crawled on the ground like spiders. Her pale skin was like a corpse. The four horns on her head and small teardrop marking under her eyes. The woman had her eyes closed as a crystal clear sphere formed in her hands, inside it, green wisp, that was flickering, fading away.

"Your reward Aelfric. You got my doll and I got you the soul you need. Now, all that is needed is to complete the ritual and our deal is complete." Pittacus smiled as she handed the soul to Aelfric.

"Sitri...." he muttered as he held the sphere yet the wisp inside of it turned red to show anger, "Do not worry. When this is all over, you will finally be able to walk this earth once more." He smiled as she held it gently.

The wisp made a hissing sound at him. Yuri was never once told about this woman that Aelfric was working with.

"So, Aelfric hid some information from me...cheeky bastard." Yuri thought as Pittacus looked at him.

He froze. He had never once felt so much fear before. Like she was going to kill him right then there.

"Hmmm....." Pittacus circled around him and opened her eyes, neon yellow they were.

The mages began shivering because when she opened her eyes, she was upset.

"You look just like Aubin did when he was alive. Not Saint Aubin, his mentor. Saint Aubin could use the name of his mentor, who passed down his Crest to him. His mentor was Cirina's father. Hiissssss....." her hair hissed at him like snakes and Yuri couldn’t move as she dragged the nail of her index finger on his cheek, "I will enjoy adding your body to my collection along with the others." She pointed to the body up the stairs, "I will make you just as stunning as her when this is over." She smiled.

"Lady Pittacus......" Aelfric whispered as she turned back to him, "Shall we start getting ready?" He asked carefully as she closed her eyes once more.

"Ah yes. Now about the ritual," Pittacus says as she points to the magic circle in front of Sitri's body.

“The power of the chalice will pour into you from there and protect you. The blood will pour into the chalice as well as into my doll." She pointed up and Yuri's eyes went wide as he saw the pulsing crystal ball.

"The blood of Ernest has been poured already into the Chalice and they too will also bleed." Aelfric says.

"There's...someone in that thing.....?" Yuri barely choked out and Aelfric gave him a side glance.

"Yes. Yes, there is. Yuri, do you know who that woman at the glass casket is?" Aelfric asked.

"I have no clue." Yuri says.

He honestly didn't. He knows it's the woman he and Chris discovered two years ago but who they were he had no clue. Chris didn't say a word for reasons.

"That is Sitri Eisner. The wife of Jeralt...and The Professor's mother." Aelfric said as he looked down at the wisp, "And this is her soul."

"The faceless woman...." Yuri gasped and quickly covered his mouth.

"Ah. So, you are born with the sight. Well, that makes your blood more powerful." Pittacus chuckled as she began to move forward, and the mages pushed Yuri to follow.

Yuri felt completely disgusted by what he just learned. What Aelfric is planning to do is the greatest disrespect to Arisa and Jeralt. Hell was going to be paid.

"All is set in place."

**Bloody Grail: Part 4: At What Cost?**

**[--------------]**

**Originally, I planned out for the DLC Arc to be 4 chapters, but I bit off more than I can chew. Originally, the chapter became much longer than expected. 30,400k words. I didn’t want to overwhelm you guys, so I decided to split the ending into two parts. So do expect part 2 to come out tonight or tomorrow. I legit was crying when I was writing this. Look forward to it. If you guys have questions, check out my Tumblr or twitter. Or you can send me questions her on this link. I will answer them. **

**[https://curiouscat.qa/Sakura108645]**


	56. Chapter 51: Bloody Grail: Part 5: Peace: End

**[ Part 2]**

** **

_Sigh……...The fact that the battle against Pittacus and Aelfric came back to my mind after all these years honestly speaks volumes of how much not just me but everyone around me changed as the years went by. Arisa found peace, which I am honestly glad for. I didn’t realize how bad her emotions had clashed with her back then. First off, I realized a bit too late that my sister died with many regrets when she passed on in our old world. Not even she realized it. When Arisa was alive on “Earth”, she kept looking out the window. And no, I don’t mean like seeing what people were doing. I mean she wanted to get out. Literally run away from the hospital even if it meant putting her life endangered. How do I know this? She later confessed to me about it. I was livid. But the only reason I didn’t scold her about it was because Theresa had managed to talk her out of it. It was a secret the two kept with each other. She was suffering and kept bottling up with a smile. I hate to admit it but the old version of her reminded me of Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude back when they were in their academy days. It’s also why she cared so much about when she was reborn to this world. She did not want them to suffer like she did. I was able to live my life to the fullest and was satified with my life when I reached my final years in our old home. Arisa on the other hand, did not. _

_Bloody hell. I swear, she’s too kind at times. But at the same time, she can be selfish, even if she doesn’t realize it. And I’m actually glad she was finally thinking about what she wanted for once. But back to the battle. The reason Aelfric and Pittacus nearly won was because they turned Arisa’s emotions to weapons against not just her but against everyone. That battle deeply scared the students that night. I think the worst was Edelgard and Dimitri. Jeralt also. Even more, that a positive change happened. Something that should have happened a long time ago. Distrust was still there but eventually it changed to something good. _

_AH!! Shit I must end this short! If I don’t get to the conference on time again, Edelgard and Heather are going to kick me to the moon!! Worst because Yuri and Claude have perfected the art of poisons. Sothis, save me. _

** _Diary Entry: Imperial Year 1189: Great Tree Moon: April 2nd _ **

**\- 10 Minutes before midnight-**

"Urrghhh....where are we...?"

Hapi opened her eyes slowly as light came into her view. Constance and Balthus began to stir as they looked around. Yet, their eyes went to the person that stood in front of them, holding a sword in their hands.

"Finally, you're all awake. Good morning sleepyheads. Or is it a good evening?" Yuri says as Constance glares.

"Yuri!!! You scoundrel!!! You are unfit to speak to us, liar that you are!!" Constance hissed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, liar, blah-blah. Nothing I heard before." Yuri sighs.

"Look pal. Enough beating around the bush. What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" Balthus growls.

Yuri began explaining that Aelfric was planning to react to the Rite of Rising and was preparing everything. That he was going to bring someone back to life by using the blood of the Five Apostles. That Saint Serios performed the ritual 995 years ago and because there wasn't enough blood, that something else was also missing. Aelfric discovered the documents about and no one knows what happened after that. Aelfric gathered the four of them, placing them directly under his supervision in the Ashen Wolf, so he ensured that the Rite of Rising would happen.

"You mean to say that he intends to drain our blood?! To kill us!! Such an act would be unforgivable!! And atrocity!! I cannot die in this wretched hovel!!" Constance yelled furiously.

"Yeah, that sounds painful...and permanent. Count me out. And Christian will never forgive you for this. Hang on--- the number five includes you also? Who is the fifth? So, you're going to die with us?" Hapi says.

"Yep. That's the idea. As for the fifth..." Yuri looked up at the now black and red crystal ball that pulsed, the eyes of the rest of the Ashen Wolves went wide once they saw it. Yet....

"_Evergreen?"_ Hapi choked out and Yuri quickly turned to her.

"What?!" Not even he knew of this.

"Arisa...Arisa!!! Are you in there?!! Arisa!!!" Hapi yelled and Constance gasped as a hand reached out weakly from the sphere, dropping something before black ribbons wrapped around it and pulled it back in by force.

"I....I didn't know...." Yuri choked out.

"And here I thought... we were close, but all this time you've been sulking around, deceiving us. It hurts, Boss. Hurts bad.....especially since you got the professor roped into this. You want to die, that's it?! Fine!! I'll kill you myself. Just stop that crafty nonsense of yours and face me, fist to fist." Balthus growled.

"Shut it!!" Yuri said angrily, "I've lived through hell and worse. After clawing my way here, you really think I want to die? Especially after just learning that the person in that thing is the professor?!" He raised his voice as he looked towards the item her hand dropped and quickly went to pick it up.

"Why throw your life away for the likes of Aelfric?" Balthus says.

"Some things are more important than my own life...." Yuri picked up the lily hair pin and gritted his teeth, "Some things are worth protecting."

"You're not making any damn sense!!" The group yelled.

"It would seem you want to be punished severely Yuri." Aelfric appeared as he walked up with Pittacus.

Constance froze as her eyes landed on the woman and began shivering.

"Coco?" Hapi says and Constance spoke.

"I-Its her....the...the one....that killed my brother....it's her....." Constance choked out and Balthus looked at her with wide eyes.

"That some sort of threat? There's not much you and this woman can do to me that hasn't been done already." Yuri smirked as the woman turned to look over at the three Ashen Wolves.

"Hmmm....I remember you." Pittacus made one of her snakes slither to Constance, the girl shaking as it rose in front of her, trying not to break into tears, "Hmmm....to think you have Noa's blood. Your brother was quite fun to feast on. His screams were so sweet as you were hidden away and watched as I ate him alive." She giggled.

"You bitch....." Balthus growled and was slapped by her snake.

"Silence rat of Chevalier." Pittacus hummed.

"You took a wing from the mud into which you were born and rose to such great heights. To break your spirit would take far too much effort. Though if I must, I will kill your mother in addition to your dear people." Aelfric threatened as he looked up to the sphere, "The Professor as well. Her simple wish she has will be more than enough to use for this ritual." He says.

"Oh...So that's it. You were trying to protect your mom." Balthus says.

"What do you want?" Hapi says as Pittacus chuckled.

"Allow me to explain child of Timotheos." Pittacus chuckled as she began to walk/crawl towards the glass casket, "He wishes to bring back Sitri Eisner. The mother of Byleth and wife of Jeralt the Blade Breaker. Who knew that such a simple wish to meet her mother would be her undoing? Haha. Aelfric wishes to bring her back. No matter the cost." She laughed

"Wouldn't you do the same?" She turned back to them, looking down.

"Perhaps...Even so, never would we annihilate those we care for!!! How dare you use my mentor's wish?!?! Her blood!!! Her against her own will to do something like this??!! Jeralt, Christian and Arisa will never forgive Aelfric!!! NEVER!!!" Constance roared and Aelfric only chuckled as he loomed over to the glass casket.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do, nobody I wouldn't trade to see the light in her eyes once more....." Alefric smiled warmly yet his eyes swirled with madness in them.

"That's Arisa's mother......she looks like she's sleeping....but she's dead..." Balthus says as they all looked up to hear scratching coming from the sphere.

"Sitri is dead for now. Once the ritual begins, the blood of you four and my doll's shall pour into the chalice and into the doll as well." Pittacus chuckled.

"I accepted the regret I might feel from this long ago. As long as she returns, nothing else matters." Aelfric smiled.

_"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" _

A haunting cry was heard from the sphere Arisa was trapped in. Yuri gritted his teeth. He hopes the original plan works. Arisa was not the only person he told to let him at midnight.

"Yuri, if you think you'll be pulling anything funny, think again. The Knights of Serios won't save you. Not even Christian. I made sure that they were sent away to some mission or other." Aelfric chuckled as Yuri turned to him.

"Well that's a damn shame. The whole evil villain look really doesn't suit someone as "_pious_" as you, Aelfric. It suits Pittacus much better. Heh heh.." Yuri chuckled.

"Yuri-bird...I could..." Hapi whispered.

"Not yet." Yuri says back.

"Take them away." Pittacus waves her arms and the mages grab them, separating to the four corners of the Holy Mausoleum.

"You son of bitch.....if I had known you would go after Arisa....I would have thought of something more..." Yuri internally snarled as he was made to stand on a glowing red tile with the symbol of Aubin. The same was done to the others.

"Your blood will pour forth, along with Byleth's, filling the chalice." Aelfric chuckled and suddenly stabbed Yuri with the dagger he took from Arisa.

"Ngh....You really are a fool...." Yuri choked out weakly as the man walked away.

The corners began to glow as blood began flowing out of the cuts that were made on the Ashen Wolves. It began to float into the air and split into two directions. One heading into the sphere while the other went into the chalice that floated above Sitri. Yuri gritted his teeth as he and the other felt their energy drained. Pittacus only watched as she held her hands together near the casket, where Aelfric joined her.

"You were diligent Yuri, along with Christian. You kept me abreast of all the Ashen Wolves' movements while he destroyed information regarding the Chalice of Beginnings. I never liked that boy. He was far too wise and knew too much. That boy did what I couldn't. He had knowledge and power that could be used but refused to give it up. And did everything in his power to make sure I never once saw Sitri's daughter. How annoying." Aelfric says.

"As a recompense for being such a good student of my flock, I will gladly hear any final words from you." He says.

"Heh, that's fresh." Yuri shook his head, "If you knew me at all, you'd know these won't be my final words. I'm simply biding my time." He smirked.

"For what...." Aelfric said slowly.

"Haha!! For the descent of the **_God of the End_**. Can you hear it? He's coming to save his sister, the _goddess_. Along with the _Saint of Shadows_ and_ Saint of Ice_." Yuri laughed.

**DING, DONG!!! DING DONG!! **

Bells began to ring through the place as Pittacus looked around. Blood keeps pouring from the students as well from the sphere yet....

"Bells? This late at night?" Aelfric muttered then.

"Yeah, you hear that Aelfric? That's the sound of your demise along with Pittacus!!! The knights are releasing my people as we speak. The ones you locked up and hid away." Yuri snarled as he quickly ripped away the rope that tied him.

"How did you know about that--- Wait, the Knights of Serios?!" Aelfric yells.

"Heh...heh!! Like I said, the evil villain look doesn't suit you. I know it was you who sent me on that mission that ultimately led me to landing in Abyss. Overall, your execution was lacking. Chris and Lady Rhea have been onto you as well. Oh, and just so you know, I've been working for Lady Rhea before I even began working with you. As for Christian, he helped me find all the information we needed. We found that body 2 years ago!! Lady Rhea told me to keep an eye on you. Told me to inform her if you seemed to be planning anything. Christian has been investigating for 2 years and found everything we needed to make this plan. Don't think he and Jeralt are going to let you live." Yuri growled.

"You!!" Aelfric yelled.

"Ufufufu~" Pittacus giggled, "The boy thought up to 15 steps ahead of you, Aelfric. The minute you chose to take his family and people hostage, the game was set. Even if he was forced to have limited options. Even If he debated in telling Rhea....Ahahahah!!" Pittacus laughed as Yuri glared at them.

"You both chained up the Wolves and kept a tight grip on my routes in Abyss to ensure I wouldn't betray you. I struggled with whether or not to tell her everything. After all, my allies' lives were on the line. I deliberated on what to do next, knowing I'd have to rely on my own cunning to see this through. Chris and I waited for the chance to rescue my mother and allies!!! All while playing lip service to you and the role of the instructor. And he was right. You pulled all your forces today to attempt the ritual. The **_God of the End_** won't show any mercy to you." Yuri laughed while Aelfric was fuming.

"You're no villain, with that sticky conscience you call a heart tripping you up. Not like me." Yuri smirked.

"Not that it matters boy." Pittacus sneered as her hair began hissing, "The ritual had begun and will not be stopped! Not on my watch!!! I will bring Sothis back!! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" She roared.

At that moment, one the mages began screaming when the shadows of the place began moving and ripping him apart. Pittacus’s eyes went wide and more when an armored knight screamed that icicles were growing on the wall, firing like lances at them. Yuri laughed and Aelfric turned to him.

"Don't think---" Yuri began.

"That you're getting off easily, pal!!!" Balthus roared as he ripped apart the ropes that held him. The silence spell on Hapi and Constance faded away. With that, the two females quickly used magic to RIP the ropes yet all them were still being trained. Aelfric had used his personal funds, a vertail army. The two began to order the troops yet were met with other screams when a black and white wolf suddenly lunged out of the air vents and attacked the soldiers.

"Two actual wolves....damn..." Balthus says and then cackling was heard.

"Heheheheheh!!!" A fox laughed as he jumped around swiftly and cut the throats of archers.

"We made it!!"

Pittacus growled as down the stairs Christian, Jeralt and the others arrived, armed and ready.

"Ugh, I don't know what's happening here but it doesn't look good." Hilda says as she holds her axe.

"Can this really be the Rite of Rising..What precisely is going on?" Dimitri says from on top of his horse.

"Their blood is being drained and then transformed into...raw power...urrghhhh!! I...That's a lot of blood. Too much blood. This is hard to watch. Ulp!!" Linhardt gagged as everyone saw the floating droplets of blood.

"Step on the vortices!! Amir and Alex, you guys unfortunately can't get on them because they are repelling the Crest of the Apostles!!! Hilda, Ashe, Claude and Dimitri!!! Head to the four corners!!! This will stop the ritual!! Dominic, Linhardt, Edelgard, Lestia!! Guard those four!! Fight off the soldiers!! Amir, Alexandra and Dad!!! Head forward with me and take down the mages of Those Who Slither in the Dark!!" He yelled and Lord's eyes immediately went wide.

"Lead us Christian!!" Amir yelled.

"Aelfric!!!!" Jeralt yelled and pointed his lance at him, "I'm here for my wife and daughter!!!" He roared.

"How did he find out about her body?!" Aelfric yelled.

"Isn't it obvious Aelfric?!" Chris pulled the sword from his arm, Sothis floated next to him as anger was in her eyes, "Because I told him!!! I told him everything you have been doing these past 10 years!!! You have committed the greatest sin of desecrating the body of Sitri Eisner!!! And using Arisa Byleth and my friends as sacrifices!!! I am here to answer Sitri's Eisner's last wish, to stop you!!! To help her husband and daughter!! As the boy who was born with the _sight of the other side_, it is my duty to punish those who have desecrated the souls of the dead!!" He roared as the sword flared with power, his eyes glowed mint green as they charged.

"No, no!!! Stop them!!" Aelfric yelled.

"Cirina!! Think you can show yourself as an ice soldier?!" Alexandra thought as Falco flew.

"With pleasure!!" Cirina grins and appears in a tornado of ice, a faceless female warrior made of ice runs and jumps down to the ground.

Cirina held a scythe made of ice, the same shape as Alexandra's relic. Both females, despite one in the air and the other on the ground, spun their scythes and cut down their opponents, making sure the bodies shattered to pieces. Amir rode on Hyper as she threw her hammer at the armored knights, the impact crushing them from the inside out of black lighting devoured them. Hapi growled as her hands crackled with black magic and raised them.

"Time to use it....._Sigh_....._Sigh_...AID ME MY MONSTERS!!!" The ground began trembling and Amir cheered loudly as two Giant Sand Crawlers dug up from the ground.

They hissed loudly as the Crest of Timotheos manifested above them. Hapi raised her hands as the mages and archers that had surrounded her backed away in fear. She did a thumbs down.

** **

** _"Devour them!!" _ **

The troops screamed in horror as the monsters roared and began lunging at them, eating them alive.

"She shouldn't be able to do that." Pittacus thought as she remained calm while Aelfric was becoming a mess.

She made one of her snakes’ slither in the shadows and wait for the perfect moment to strike. A flash of white light blinded everyone.

"AREGHHH!!!" Dimitri roared as he and everyone else except Aelfric and Pittacus were suddenly hit with a wave a magic.

"Over here!!" Balthus yelled as he punched a mage and Dimitri quickly rode his horse to stand on the vortice.

Balthus's stopped being drained and the one that accompanied Dimitri was Linhardt.

"How are you holding up?" Dimitri says as Linhardt gave Balthus a vulanry to drink.

"Not too bad but still drained." Balthus chuckled as he gulped down the bitter liquid.

"Where's the Professor?" Linhardt asked as he used Heal on him.

"Up there!!" Balthus pointed up and the boy’s eyes went wide when they saw the pulsing black sphere.

"No..No!! Stop them!!" Aelfric roared as Balthus and Linhardt fought the enemies on their corner to keep them away from Dimitri.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" _

Chris nearly froze and quickly whipped around to look up at the ceiling, seeing the crystal sphere up in the ceiling. That cry sounded like Tiamat's. A primordial cry of a dragon in pain.

"Chris!!" Sothis yelled, "I sense her!!! I sense Arisa is somewhere here!!" She says and nods as he quickly cuts down a warrior.

Jeralt grabbed his javelin and threw it at an archer that snuck up behind Constance, right in the chest it hit.

"Thank you" Constance yells as Hilda and Ashe make it to her corner.

Ashe quickly jumped onto the vortices, stopping Constance's blood from being drained.

"Here!!" Hilda threw the female a potion which she quickly gulped down.

"We just need Hapi and Yuri!!! Ashe!!" Constance quickly turned her head to the sniper as he fired arrows at the enemies, "Fire an arrow up there!!" She pointed at the sphere, "The Professor is being held captive in there!!"

"Oh my goodness....that thing....the Professor is in that thing?" Hilda croaked out.

"On it!!" Ash yells and quickly takes aim, firing the arrow.

Straight it flew but only a few inches till it hit, the arrow disintegrated to dust.

"Blast!! It's protected by a barrier!!" Ashe yelled and he and Constance defended Hilda.

On Hapi's side, Edelgard and Lestia quickly made it. Lestia stood on the vortices as she kept healing Hapi and Edel as the two females defended her.

"I can't believe you're able to control those monsters!!" Edelgard yells as her jaw nearly drops as the two sand crawlers devour a group of mages.

"Silver taught me how to use the spell. It took some practice, but I got it down. I want to call a third one but that would be too much." Hapi says as she launched Gale at two sword masters.

"Shai (_Everyone: You named them?!_), go help Yuri-Bird!!" Hapi ordered the Sand Crawler with green eyes.

It let go of a pleased growl and lunged at the ground of Dark Knights that were cornering Lestia and Dominic. The horses rose in fear, dropping their riders and quickly ran away. Their masters screamed before they were eaten alive.

_(A/n: Just to be clear, it was the riders that got eaten. Not the horses. You may continue now.) _

"Jesus Christ....." Dominic gawked as the sand Crawler burped from eating its human salad and then went back towards Hapi, "That image is never going to leave my mind...." he muttered as Lestia quickly stepped onto the vortices.

A loud clicking noise was heard as power flowing through the place halted. A wave of relief filled everyone as the wounds of the Ashen Wolves began healing.

"No, no!! The ritual--it cannot fail!!" Aelfric roared and his eyes went wide as something zoomed past his face, a cut on his cheek.

He slowly turned to the source and saw it was Jeralt. The older man's eyes burned with rage as Yuri tossed him another lance. Pittacus only smiled. Something within Chris's, Amir's, and Alexandra's mind clicked when the woman began walking down the stairs. For Chris, it was like the Shambhala theme began playing as she raised her hand.

"You may have stopped the ritual, but more than enough blood was collected." She opened her eyes and Edelgard screamed when the snake finally showed itself and clamped down its fangs on her right shoulder. At that moment, Dimitri's eyes went wide when he felt the same type of magic that Arisa would admit when she would use that spell of hers, coming from Chris. Time pulse activated.

"It...burns!!" He had never once used it before in his life and now experiencing it for the first time, he understood the agony his sister felt when using it.

Time flowed back and the scene played once more. The snake lunged at Edelgard but he quickly warped in front of her and slashed at it with the Sword of the Creator. Pittacus screamed as her snake was cut and quickly retracted it. The 3 remaining snakes snarled loudly at them.

"The ritual we've stopped, all that's left on the agenda is defeating Aelfric and Pittacus!!" Claude yelled then...

**CRACK!!!**

Everyone quickly looked up, the crystal sphere began cracking as blood poured from its cracks. A feeling of dread filled everyone as joy filled Pittacus. The glass began cracking more and more and the woman began cackling.

"Finally!! Finally!!! It's time!!! Awaken my doll and unleash the rage of _The DIVINE DRAGON_!!" Pittacus cackle and the sphere completely shattered.

Something fell from the sphere and when it landed, it cracked the stone floor.

"Grrrr....grrrrrr...." growls, snarls were heard as it began to take a stance on all four legs.

4 blood covered feather wings unfolded themselves, the inside of them looked at the stars, the lighting was crimson. The blood it began to absorb, revealing its features. Green, pink, white scales covered its body. Claws that would very much destroy all it touches. It raised its head, revealing four horns it had, but its head was like Corrin's dragon form. The beast was at most the size of Corrin's dragon form. It threw its head back, unleashing its roar as its long feather tail moved around. Dark and purple magic surrounded like flames as it roared furiously, shaking the place. Horses, wyverns, wolves, foxes and even the monsters shook in fear as it roared.

"Gods, what is that.....? It’s....beautiful." Aelfric muttered yet..

** _"That's not my doll."_ **

Chris whirled around to see pure despair and disbelief was on Pittacus’s face as her hands shook as she stared at the dragon before her.

"That's not my doll...that's not my doll...THAT'S NOT MY DOLL!!! THAT'S NOT MY DOLL!!! THAT IS NOT SOTHIS'S DIVINE DRAGON FORM!!!" She roared and turned to Aelfric furiously.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?! YOU SAID THIS ONE HAD THE BLOOD OF THE GODDESS!!! WHERE IS THE SOUL OF SOTHIS??!!" She roared as she continued her tantrum.

"I do not understand!! That is her!! I swear!!" Aelfric says and Chris begins laughing.

"You!!" Pittacus turned to him as her hair turned crimson, "What have you done?!"

"(_Oh I don't know....maybe because I AM the vessel of The goddess!!!_)" He spoke in the language of the Nabateans.

"YOU SON OF----ULP!!!" Pittacus' eyes went wide as she looked at her hands, covered in her own black blood as she began shaking.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as her skin suddenly began burning, her hair falling apart, "What have you done to me??!" She snarled as she began taking steps back, pieces of her flesh burned.

Even the healing spells Aelfric used were not working.

"(_Isn't it obvious Pittacus.....?_)" Chris days as he fingered gun at her, Yuri began laughing, looking like the plan worked, "(_There is a reason why my sister is called The Beginning. Because every beginning...there is always an end!!! And I am the** End**! We keep the balance!!! As the vessels of Sothis, it's our duty!)_" Chris roared.

"Aahhhhh!!!! Aelfric, I leave that **THING** to you!!! Use it and kill them all!!!!" Pittacus roared in agony and warped away.

The dragon roared once more and lunged at the first people that came into its sight. It could not tell what friend or foe was. _All it desired was to kill_.

"Dad and the Ashen Wolves!! I leave Aelfric to you guys!" Chris yells as he passed Jeralt and the man gave him a firm nod.

"PAIR UP FORMATION!!!" The two yelled and quickly the group did.

"It matters not whose blood it is anymore!!! Even if I need your blood to see this through, I will!!" Aelfric roared as he and Jeralt lunged at each other, the Ashen Wolves joining.

"Grrraaaaah!!" The dragon roared as it raised its wings and feathers were thrown like daggers as it flapped them.

"I've never seen anything like this before..." Claude says as Cirna threw her lance at it, it roared when it went through its third wing.

"Awwhooooo!!! Awhoooo!!" Blanca howled at it and it turned its way, roaring.

"Blanca and Hessian!! Be careful!!" Amir yelled and quickly Hyper swiped down to evade a dagger feather that was thrown at them.

"Chris....that's....." Sothis's voice began trembling as the man stopped in front of the beast and quickly pushed Lestia and Linhardt back.

"What have they done to you.....Arisa...?" Chris croaked as the dragon roared down at him.

Ashe and Claude quickly did a Curve Shot at it and the dragon used its tail to deflect the arrows.

"Edelgard!!! Have you noticed its movements?!" Dimitri yelled as he mounted off his horse.

"They seem sluggish. Dominic noticed something pulse around its neck. Do you see it?" She answered and pointed to the pulsing red vein on the right side of its neck.

"Yes. So, I'm assuming that's a weak spot. Wait....something is hanging on its neck." He says and notices some sort of stone.

"I got it!!" Hilda yelled and ran towards the dragon, quickly sliding underneath it, and grabbed the stone.

Quickly she got it and used her axe to strike its ankle.

"RAAHHHHH!!" It roared and the girl wasn't able to move on time.

"HILDAAA!!" Claude roared as the girl was ripped to shreds by the claws.

Time pulse was activated quickly, and the scene replayed. Chris quickly made his sword turn to a whip and used it to pull Hilda back on time.

"Thank you!!" The girl yelled and handed him the stone.

"That's...the Professor’s necklace...." Hilda gasped and quickly looked at the roaring dragon that just got slammed in the chest by Lestia's punches.

"I need an opening!!!" Dimitri yelled as he pulled out the dagger Arisa gifted him and got into a crouching position.

"I have not wanted harm to befall on you Jeralt. You are Sitri's husband after all. I thought you of all people would understand and help me. Do you not want to see Sitri again?" Aelfric says and he yelled as Jeralt's lance was pulled out from his thigh.

"I love Sitri more than anything in the world. But I would never bring her back by force. I understand how you feel but not like this. You disrespected her wishes. You brought harm to our daughter. And worst of all, you brought harm on our family. Don't think you're getting out of this unscathed!!" Jeralt said and quickly pulled back so Yuri could strike him.

"Heh. Seems I have no choice but to strike you down. Your daughter also put up quite a fight before I silenced her." Aelfric chuckled.

"YOU!!!" Yuri and Jeralt roared; they barely dodge Aelfric's Meteor spell.

"In the end, like all birds of prey, you'll turn on your Master as easily as you'd turn on your victims." Aelfric says and yells when Yuri's attack managed to cut him down the left shoulder.

"Nothing and nobody can shake me. A caged bird never sings!!" Yuri yelled and quickly jumped back as Constance fired Thron on Aelfric.

"The bill has come due for your misdeeds, Aelfric." She roared and quickly commanded Opal to charge at him.

"It matters not. She is all that matters. Nothing more. She alone." He replies as her hand crackles with fire.

"Ahaha! Then if words shall not sway you, let us proceed to actions!!" She yells and uses Fire on him.

The man screamed in pain despite his wounds healing from where he stood up; it was happening at a slow pace. Hapi jumped off her horse and ran at him, her hand glowed purple with dark magic she glared at him.

At the other side, the others were fighting the dragon, only Chris, Amir, and Sothis had figured out that it was Arisa. Chris trying to minimize the damage.

"You're not as angry as I'd expected, Hapi." Aelfric said as she smiled.

"I guess I'm used to betrayals by now. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit on my hands and let you hurt me and friends." She glared and slammed her hands to the ground.

Hades Ω was cast and Aelfric roared in agony as the black magic burned his skin. He panted as the woman quickly jumped back. Finally, the last Ashen Wolf ran at him, his aura knuckles ready.

"I owe you a lot but not my life. Not an even trade in my book." Balthus says as he threw a punch at Aelfric.

"Cough!!! Cough....I feel...some remorse over....what I will require of you. But...." he quickly glanced at Sitri's body, " take it, I must.....I will not shrink away...from what is necessary...." he coughed out blood.

"That is a fact? Then I guess this fight was inevitable." Balthus frowned.

"Ever...the bruthish thug." Aelfric smiled.

Two upper cuts and two slashes, for attacks in total Balthus did to Aelfric. The man roared as he coughed out blood and began laughing as Jeralt was now standing in front of him.

"Not yet...There's still time!!" He yelled.

The dragon roared angrily once more as the others attacked. Lestia noticed that Amir and Alexandra were not using their relics as well as Chris. Confusion had filled her.

"Why aren't they using their relics?" She says and Claude nearby hears as Zarha uses her claws to slash at the beast.

"Now!!" Edelgard roared and Dimitri sprinted as fast as he could towards the dragon.

Dominic used magic to raise him up, the prince roared as he jumped in the air, holding the dagger tightly.

"NO STOP!!" Chris yelled but too late.

"GRRRAAHHHH!!" The dragon roared as the dagger was plunged into the red veins of the neck.

"I'm not....letting you go!" Dimitri yelled as it trashed around, and he held on tightly.

"HALT AE---WHAT ON EARTH!!"

Rhea and the knights had stormed down, everyone's eyes went wide as they saw the dragon thrashing around furiously.

"No...no....DIMITRI GET OFF OF HER!!" Rhea screamed and the prince's eyes went wide as a familiar scent began to waft from the beast.

The scent of iron filled with lilies, cherry blossoms, ink, and mint, came from the beast as it roared.

"No....." The prince whimpered and was quickly warped away by Chris, the prince stood next to him, shaking, shocked.

"No...no...please..." he slowly turned to Chris, his smile crooked, filled with dread and fear, " Please tell me....that isn't _her_....?"

"GRAAAHHHH!!" The dragon roared and quickly flew to stand behind Aelfric at his command, the dagger still lodged in the neck.

"You...Sitri lies here waiting!!! Waiting for you and your daughter!!! Why do not want her back to life?!?" Aelfric roared as Jeralt's eyes finally landed on his wife.

"Jeralt, is that true, or is he just trying to freak us out? If so..it's kind of working." Claude says as the group runs to join the others.

"It's true....." Jeralt says as his wife looked like she was sleeping, "That is..my wife. Sitri Eisner....mother of our daughter....." he says softly.

The dragon growled lowly as it stood in front. It kept hissing at them, but Chris noticed a look of familiarity passed through it’s eyes.

"She died giving birth to Byleth....." Chris says as the dragon hissed.

Dimitri trembled as he stared at it, it cocked its head a bit and chriped.

"You cannot expect us to believe that a body would remain so pristine after two decades.....unless...a preservation spell was cast on it...." Edelgard says.

"Incredible isn't it? It's as though she was untouched after all these years..." Aelfric smiled.

"You found her body 10 years ago....How could you do something like this to her? Your friend?" Amir says and Aelfric only chuckled.

"I came upon her body deep underground....frozen time...." Aelfric snarled as he had a hand over his stomach, "I have worked tirelessly to solve.....the riddle of her death and bring her back to life....you Jeralt...You of all people should understand!!" He yells.

"What have you done.....?"

The dragon roared the minute Rhea made her entrance and Aelfric raised his hand, to make it stop.

"Rhea!! You...you are the cause of this!! It was you who killed her!! When she gave birth to a child who made no sound!!" He roared and the dragon roared also.

"What have you done to the Professor?!" Rhea yelled back and Jeralt's and everyone's eyes went wide as the dragon growled.

"T-Teach......" Claude choked as the roar of the dragon became the scream of a young woman as its body glowed.

"Hahah......I only did....what needed to be done..." Aelfric chuckled as the dragon form denigrated to green dust, and standing where it once stood was.....

"Byleth......." Jeralt choked out.

"Raaaaahhhh!!!" The female roared at them all as she raised her face, revealing her appearance.

Once forest colored hair was now white, her dress was replaced with black armor one, a dark coat, her ribbons on her hair were red and black. Light green scales had grown underneath her eyes. Two feather dragon wings, a tail, and the four horns. Her hands were like claws covered in scales, her eyes, despite mint green, glowed red. The girl snarled furiously at them as she was on all fours.

"What have....you done.....?" Edelgard covered her mouth in horror as Hilda let out a sob.

"You......." Rhea growled, "I owe you no words on the matter.....but I will tell you this....Jeralt deserves to listen as well..." she says as the man snapped out of it.

"She made the choice to die, that her offspring might live. I rescoeted her will. Nothing more..." Rhea says as the girl growled, "Aelfric.. Just as I viewed her....so did I view you... You are as my own child..Please...cease this futility..." she pleaded and Aelfric began laughing hysterically.

"Like I would believe your words anymore!!! You and Jeralt!! The Professor!!! See her lying here, yet you "_owe no words_" to her?!" Aelfric yells.

"That is...enough....."

"Lady Rhea!!" Alois quickly stood in front of her.

Everyone backed away as Pittacus appeared in front of Aelfric, she was covered in blood from head to toe, yet all her hair had fallen out. Pieces of her flesh were falling off, her eyes cried blood. She was beyond furious as she held a lance similar to Luin but it had two bone blades one the right and left and one the circled in the center of it.

"Pittacus......" Rhea hissed and Arisa lunged at the Agarthan woman.

In an instant, the woman raised her hand and Arisa screamed as chains went through her arms and legs, tying her down.

"Let go of her!!" Jeralt roared and charged at her, only thrown back.

Alois managed to catch him on time.

"Pa....PAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Arisa roared and began clawing the ground.

"Despite the feral state you are in, you still have enough sanity intact?!?! You filthy beast!!!! You will rue the day you lied that you hosted the soul of Sothis!!" Pittacus roared as the chains tightened around her.

Arisa managed to rip the dagger from her neck and threw it at Chris, which he quickly caught.

"I am done with you Rhea!! And you Jeralt!! I will complete the ritual!! Even if I must use Byleth's blood!!" Aelfric yelled and he and Pittacus warped away. But not before, they made Arisa scream one last time.

**"PAAAAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAA!!" **

No one could move. No one believed what they saw. Chris gritted his teeth as Yuri walked up, a grim look on his face as he handed Chris the flower lily pin.

"I'm sorry...." he muttered, and Chris shook his head.

"We did what we could....bit for now..." He smiled sadly, "We need to stop him."

**[--------]**

After everyone was healed properly as well as planning out what to do, the unexpected happened.

"Lady Rhea, are you sure you wish to join us?" Jeralt says as the woman strapped on her Shield of Serios and the sword on her waist.

"I will. The lance Pittacus wielded.....is made from the remains of my mother." Rhea sighs as she looks up to him.

"Why? Why did you fake Sitri's burial?" Jeralt said and the woman sighs as Chris approached them carefully along with Amir and Alexandra.

"Lady Rhea....Jeralt has the right to know....please..." Chris says and she nodded.

"Verdant Moon...The 23rd Day....I was there when Sitri had brought forth Byleth to this world. She had always been frail. Giving birth proved to be too much for her in the end....." Rhea closed her eyes as the memory resurfaced.

"On that fated day, it looked like neither of them would survive." She looked at Jeralt, a sad smile graced her lips, "In those final moments, she spoke, saying, "_My heart...Give it to my child.”_ The reason Byleth has that scar on her chest, the one that resides over her heart, is because it once belonged to Sitri. The heart that lies within her chest, that beats with so much love and life, is none other than hers. It was the only way Byleth could be saved." She says and Jeralt had closed his eyes.

"But Sitri loved others, much as a human might-- and I loved her in return. I couldn't bring myself to bury her. Sitri looked upon me as though I was her mother, and I wished for her to have a bright future...I would not have her buried in the cold dark soil. Prior to her funeral, I arranged for a fake burial. Afterward, I brought her body to Abyss, where sometimes I would visit her." She shook her head a bit, "I never thought that anyone-- especially Aelfric---- would find her. I did not expect such tragedy to ensue......" she sighs.

There was silence for a bit and turned to Chris.

"Christian, you said you found her body two years ago. May I ask how?" She says.

"Right....Two years ago, I came to Abyss because of rumors I heard. However, also because as someone who was born with the sight....it my duty to make sure the souls of the dead rest in peace. I....was often referred as _the one who brings an __End_ by the fae. Blood of the anti-magic clan runs through my veins." He saw her stiffened, "But, through my time here in Abyss, I met the soul of someone. A faceless female soul who was fading away. At most, they had two more years till they fully passed on. That faceless soul led me to Sitri Eisner's body. A year later, I figured out who that soul was, it was Sitri's." He says and Rhea and Jeralt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kid...you didn't tell me this." Jeralt says.

"I know dad. I chose to wait till Lady Rhea told you why she faked her burial." He says and Amir smacked him on the head.

"Punk ass son of a bitch!! You had to wait that long?!" Amir growled at him.

"Ami....." Alex sighs.

"As I was saying." Chris rolled his eyes and turned back to Jeralt, "Sitri couldn't move on yet. They say a soul remains on the earth for a certain number of years, depending how they died. Sitri died giving birth. She wanted to make sure not only her daughter but also her husband and friends were safe. Thus, why her soul stayed here in Abyss, for 21 years. I made a promise to her. Her last wish. To protect her family. To help them. She was quite happy that someone could see and hear her. She also watched over the people of Abyss. At times, she would pull pranks on the bandits that tried to cause harm. Even going so far as making the passageways haunted with the help of other spirits. She also watched over the Ashen Wolves, making sure no harm fell on them. When she learned of Aelfric's plan, well...it's safe to say she made his life impossible. Turned his office into a disaster. Sent papers flying everywhere, even made many of his personal belongings go missing." He smiled.

"Haha." Jeralt chuckled, "That sounds like her alright. She would pull a few pranks often. Aelfric and Florencio would fall victim to them. Christian, thank you." He smiled sadly and turned to Rhea.

"For many years, I believed you killed Sitri. Thank you for telling me the truth." Jeralt says and Rhea nodded.

"I still feel she is hiding something. However, if I ask anymore, I'm sure she will change the subject. For now, this will do." Jeralt thought as the others were discussing the plan.

He let go of a sigh as he left them, had them conversation and decided to check on how the others were. Down the maze of hallways, he went and sure enough, the first group he found was the Ashen Wolves. Balthus gave Yuri a punch on the face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?! You and Christian!!" Balthus said angrily.

He definitely was going to punch Christian next.

"I'm sorry we had to use you all. There wasn't much of a choice--- someone would've died for sure otherwise. It could have been any of you. It could have been one of my rouges, someone from Abyss...Who knows." Yuri says as he couldn't look them in the eyes.

"You imply that you couldn't trust us enough!! I'm incensed by you, Yuri!! Once I get my hands-on Christian also, I will give him a piece of my mind!!" Constance said angrily.

"Use me or don’t, it would have been nice if you'd both asked us first. Christian better have his wallet ready. I'm going to make sure it remains empty." Hapi said bitterly.

"Look, I get it Yuri. Your people were being held hostage. You were between a rock and hard place. But I thought we were pals. Buddies till the end." Balthus grins.

"I...." Yuri looked at the three with wide eyes and turned when a familiar presence was felt.

Christian grinned as he walked and sure enough, Balthus punched him.

"I earned that one...." Chris whimpered as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hahaha!!" Yuri couldn't help but laugh a bit and smirked to the group, "I need you...all of you. I've been a fool. Thank you for always being here for me. Even now." He smiled and the group nodded.

"Don't think you're off the hook also Eyepatch!! Fess up!!" Hapi says.

"I'm sorry also.....like Yuri said, any of you could have been harmed. It would have ended up worse if Aelfric found out of our plans. He'd make sure to turn everyone in Abyss against me. The two years here, I learned many things. You're all important to me. I need you all in my life. I'm sorry for...being a...fool." he says and Balthus nodded in approval.

"Alright, I think these fools get the picture. Time to find that other fool and witch and take them out!! We got a princess to save!! Balthus cheers.

"Obviously I'm helping. Also, Arisa would be really pissed at you for calling her a princess. She doesn't exactly like being called a damsel in distress. I'm pretty sure when this is over, she's going to be blaming herself for this or she's going to throw a hissy fit because we just broke her streak of saving people. Pffft...." Chris laughed and got a smack on the head by Constance, using her fan.

"Hahah. That is what I like about you Chris. Let's do this Wolves. Also, Christian, don't you have something else to confess?" Yuri says as he turns to his friend.

"Huh?" Chris looked at him confused.

"Don't you "_huh?_" Me!!! And don't worry, the 4 royals aren't even close to this area. They're in the classroom." Yuri smirked.

"Do I have too?" Chris whines.

"Yes, you do!!" Yuri and Hapi yelled at him.

"Sigh......Constance...Balthus...just promise me you won't kill me?" He says.

"Just say it." Balthus sighs.

"I am The Fourth Prince of the Adrestian Empire. Chris von Herslvelg. Also known as the Third Prince of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." Chris says and there was complete silence, a pin was heard dropping.

"Ufu...Ufu...Ufu.....hehehe...heheh...." Constance began laughing lowly while Balthus looked at him with wide eyes.

"Damn....Umm....I figured out you were once a noble but.....never that big. Does ummm... Arisa and Jeralt know?" Balthus says and Constance broke into a full out creepy laughter that the group backed away.

"Yes, they do. And....Constance you're scaring me!!" Chris says, starting to get scared then....

"I STAY TRUE TO MY WORDS!! **THORN**!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**\- 30 minutes later - **

"Christian, what happened?"

Edelgard says slowly as the Ashen Wolves and he met up with the others near the entrance of Abyss. The man was electrocuted, his hair standing up completely. Yuri, Hapi and Balthus were desperately trying not to burst out laughing as Constance had a proud aura around her.

"He got a well-deserved punishment." Constance said coyly as Chris let go of a sigh.

He sent a glare to the other three and told them to shut up.

"Anyhow, what's the meeting about?" He asked.

Rhea nodded and spoke.

"Aelfric's location has been found. It is at a cathedral that has been under construction for the past few years. The reason I called you all here today, is to tell you who exactly Pittacus is." Rhea said that last sentence bitterly.

Everyone was silent as they listened.

"_Pittacus the Doll Collector. Maria the Ripper. Grave Robber of Bones._ These are only a few of the names she has gone through. The Church of Serios has been hunting her down since the era of Saint Serios. However, she has escaped us for many years. Using the very lives of people, she had kidnapped and killed as her life force. That is how she has been able to survive to this day. Eating human flesh and dark magic to create an artificial immortal body." She grimaced.

"That is....deeply disturbing." Linhardt gagged a bit, "But....that lance she held...it looked like a Heroes' relic." He says.

"Pittacus over the years has desecrated graves and dug up the bones and bodies of those who have passed on. She has...either turned them into puppets or used them for battle. Or...uses the bones of the deceased to make weapons from them. That lance you all saw.....was created 40 years ago...from the bones of my mother and...the bones of Emperor Lycoan I. It is the greatest sin she has done. Desecrating the graves of many. Killing innocent lives as well as using the bones of my mother and the past Emperor of the Empire." Rhea gritted her teeth as her fist shook.

Truthfully, that relic was created after the War of Heroes, 10 years after Lycoan passed away. She was beyond furious when she was informed that his grave was robbed. The body especially. Edelgard covered her mouth, feeling even more sick by what she was hearing. The only source of information she has had come from Lord Arundel, her uncle. Now she was questioning that information's credibility.

** _"Have you actually ever asked questions about the information you have been given?" _ **

The cold voice of her older sister Heather rang through her mind as she and the others continued to listen to Rhea. Her head hurt. Especially with what they had witnessed hours prior. The pain and agony her professor were put through, forced to turn into...into that..._thing_!! Of a beast. Forced to turn to a child of the goddess.....even if it was only temporary. Edelgard will never forget the pure look of horror that fell on Dimitri as well as the others when they all realized they nearly killed their own professor. Something was changing. Now that she had also learned that Christian and Alexandra were also victims like her....

"Far too much information.....Heather and Chris always said there was a hidden royal archive that only they and my father knew about....perhaps.." she thought and snapped out of it when Lestia spoke.

"By the way, Pittacus kept screaming you did something to her. What exactly did you do?" Lestia asked Chris.

"I want to know also. You just don't suddenly see someone's flesh start melting off. Whatever you did, you made her become bald!!" Claude smirked.

"Well.....I gave her a vial of my blood." Chris rubbed the back of his neck.

"Explain please Christian. You are not making any sense. How is giving your blood to her caused her to become injured?" Dimitri says as his hand shakes.

He was still shaken by the fact the one he nearly killed Arisa.

"Pittacus uses blood as her source of magic. So, to her, giving her the blood of someone possessing the Crest of Flames is basically ambrosia. However, not only does my blood possess the Crest of Flames, it also has mixed in the bloodline of the anti-magic clan. Anti-magic destroys any form of magic. If used properly, you can shut off someone's ability to use magic temporarily or _permanently_. That is why the clan was greatly feared. They can turn a mage into a regular human being. Not even Crest were saved. Someone with a Crest would be rendered useless. " He explained and everyone looked at him shocked and also a bit of horror.

"So, what happens when you feed a fake immortal the blood of the goddess mixed with the blood of a forbidden bloodline?" He smirked and Claude, Lestia and Yuri began grinning wickedly because they figured it out, "Pittacus willingly just drank poison. Her demise._ Our advantage_. That's why I gave her my blood." His face turned serious, "It's only a matter of a few more hours till my blood completely destroys Pittacus magic system. She'll be forced to face us head on. But I never thought my blood would cause that much damage. What do you know? Sothis was smiling upon me." He grins.

Indeed, Sothis was cheering gladly along with Cirina, and their pets.

"Awhoo...." Blanca whimpered and Ashe knelt to pet her.

"We'll get the Professor back. Just a little bit longer." He said softly and she licked his face.

"It's time to head out."

**\- Dream -**

** _Reach for my hand,_ **

** _I'll soar away_ **

** _Into the dawn_ **

** _Oh, I wish I could stay_ **

** _Here in cherished halls,_ **

** _In peaceful days_ **

** _I fear the edge of dawn_ **

** _Knowing time betrays_ **

** **

_"Warm...." _

_She felt warm. Safe. Like if someone was holding her. Soft singing could be heard as she slowly opened her eyes. A grassy field, the scent of soil, a clear blue sky. Yet..._

_"Hmm.....Where......Why can't I....who..am I?" She muttered as she stood up._

_"You're awake." She turned around to see an older woman with olive colored green hair, the same colored eyes and wore the clothing of a nun, the same color as her hair._

_The woman smiled softly to her and spoke._

_"I was wondering if you were okay. It is not safe to be sleeping out on the field, even if near the cathedral. What's your name?" The woman asked._

_"Name....hmmmm....Arisa....Byleth..pops in my mind...That's right. Arisa is my name." Arisa muttered and the woman smiled softly._

_"Well, nice to meet you Arisa. I am Sitri. Why don't you come with me to the church? Rest for a bit?" She says._

_"If it's alright...." Arisa shyly said and the woman squealed a bit._

_"You're adorable. Now come. I think you'll fit right in." Sitri chuckled as the two began to walk towards the church. _

_The place was nice, but it felt familiar. Arisa felt safe for some reason as they continued to walk down the hallways. Students, nuns, priests, and many others walked around busy, yet it felt strange that none said a word when they could see her clearly. _

_"Sitri!! There you are!" _

_The two females turned and headed their way was a young woman with light crimson hair, dressed in the armor of a wyvern rider. Yet, she looked familiar._

_"Cherche....?" Arisa whispered and the woman stepped a few feet from them._

_"I have good news!! Your pegasus is ready!! Ready to jump off the bridge? If things head south, just in case, Minerva will be on standby." Cherche grins._

_"Is Sandy on board?" Sitri giggled mischievously and Cherche nodded._

_"Ummm..." Arisa muttered and Cherche turned to her._

_"Hello there!! Are you new here?" She asked._

_"Just...visiting. I'm Arisa." Arisa said a bit shyly and Cherche chuckled a bit._

_"Then I welcome you. Now come and watch!!! Sitri is going to prank Aelfric, Florencio and Jeralt!!" Cherche says and Arisa couldn’t help but giggle as she joined them._

_The pink haired woman and forest colored haired girl talked and chatted excitedly as Sitri walked behind them. A soft smile on her lips as she listened to the women talk. Yet..._

** _Crack..._ **

_She turned back a bit and looked over to the stone floor. It cracked like glass yet dark smoke poured out of it. She walked towards it and raised her hand, light magic poured from it as she made the cracks heal. She let go of a sigh as she looked at her own hand, as it flickered._

_"I don't have much time. Hurry Chris and Jeralt." _

**\-- Reality: Cathedral ---**

There she sat on the cold stone stairs; eyes closed as dark energy poured from her body. Her hair floated a bit in the air like waves of water as in her arms, she held the body of her mother. The Chalice floated above them as the blood boiled in it. Pittacus stood guard in front of Aelfric as the man chanted the incantations to start the ritual. It mattered not. Sitri was almost here. The sphere that contained the soul was absorbed by the chalice. It was time.

"Aelfric!!! Cease this at once!!"

The man only smiled as he never turned to face the group that arrived. Pittacus snarled as she held her lance. Chris's and Jeralt's eyes went wide as they saw the two females were still.

"You think I didn't figure that spell you cast on Sitri's body Christian?" Aelfric chuckled as the boy narrowed his eyes, "I managed to undo it. Barely." He says.

"Aelfric, stop this. You will never forgive yourself." Jeralt said and Aelfric only chuckled.

"It is too late. The chalice is filled to the brim with the blood of the five. Should their blood prove insufficient, I will spill my own blood to finish this." Aelfric says as the power of the chalice grew more.

"The chalice cannot return her soul, Aelfric. It is incapable of even returning the body to life. Even if you captured it by force, if the soul does not desire to return, only their wrath will be unleashed." Rhea explains.

"Please, you must stop." Jeralt says.

"Be not afraid Jeralt. Today, the mother of your daughter returns to us. The time has come. Perhaps I am not an equal man to you Jeralt.. but I am here by your side, Sitri." He says and the blood from the chalice began to pour over the two females.

"Stop!!" Chris yelled and Pittacus slashed at him, Rhea managed to pull him back on time.

"Do not interfere!!!" Pittacus roared.

The blood poured down the stairs and circled around Aelfric. Magic, malice, rage, sorrow unleashed from the magic circle as it formed with the symbols of the Crest of the Five Apostles and the Crest of Flames in the center. The blood turned black and began to change to dark energy, like how the Lance of Ruin devoured Miklan. It began to cover the girls and soon, grutose figures began to form.

"Sitri...Si...tri...." the chalice began to absorb all three of them and Pittacus began cackling despite how much black blood she coughed out.

"You planned this all along!!" Rhea roared as the huge beast took form.

No scales. Only flesh and bones its body was made of. Its head is a skull with horns.

"The chalice....It absorbed them all!!" Edelgard yelled in horror as any could not believe their eyes.

"That aberration....It cannot be... An..Umbral Beast??!!" Dimitri choked out.

"How??!! I thought those things were only legends!!" Lestia yelled out.

"SSSIIIIITTTRRRIIIII!!!" The umberal beast roared as a wave of powerful winds was released.

"Byleth!! Sitri!!! Gods, Aelfric....you are beyond salvation...." Jeralt gritted his teeth.

"So I see....It is just as the last ritual was performed..." Rhea muttered.

"Is this really happening?!?! Aelfric and the Professor...were turned..into that thing?!?" Balthus yelled.

"Ugh....It does seem like some sick joke. Still, I sense Evergreen. She's alive. Seems her magic is rejecting what Aelfric did to her." Hapi explains as Jeralt had some hope in his eyes to save his daughter.

"This is the Rite of Rising? Quite the dangerous ritual if you ask me..." Yuri frowned.

"Still, you have said that the Professor is alive. If her magic is rejecting that horrid of a beast, then it is possible she is fighting it from the inside. We have a chance. My mentor....even like this, you are trying to help us..." Constance says.

"Oh Arisa....Heh. Even if you couldn't move from the bed back in our old home, you still found a way to help out the others. Nothing stops you." Alexandra says as the ice soldier Cirina appears next to her.

"You have done so much for me. Even if you don't like it when I call myself your retainer, you still respect my choices. I am who I am today because you helped me. Now, it's time I return the favor." Amir says as her hammer crackled with black lighting.

"Sis. Keep fighting." Chris says and brings out his sword.

"TO THE ETERNAL FLAMES WITH YOU ALL!!!" Pittacus roared as the group charged at her and the beast.

"You'll be facing me!!" Rhea roared as her sword clashed with Pittacus lance, their eyes had become slits.

One the colors of mint green and the other, eyes of neon yellow that looked like they were made of poison.

"Formation!! Pair up!!! And watch for the rise of magic!!! Mages keep a lookout!!" Jeralt ordered as everyone began to pair up.

Three magic circles suddenly appeared next to the beast, revealing three figures.

"An.....illusion? It looks like Aelfric. Yet.....oh gods....uhhh...." Linhardt gulped at the second illusion stared at them with void eyes as they raised their hands.

"Sitri....." Jeralt said in a mournful as he raised his lance.

"That's just horrible...." Lestia muttered but screamed when she barely dodged a dagger thrown at her by the third illusion.

"Who is that? I had never seen her before. She looks like Petra and Claude." Ashe says as the third illusion held a dagger in their hands.

It was a young woman with long curly dark brown shoulder length, brown colored eyes, tan skin, and wore strange clothing. She wore a blue kimono shirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Jesus Christ....I didn't think I would see the old you again...." Chris says as he charged at the illusion of his sister and the two clashed.

"Byleth?" Jeralt says as another illusion of Aelfric appeared, and he quickly cut him down.

"What?" Dimitri gasped, he quickly jumped back as another illusion of the tan woman charged at him, "You're....Arisa? How....?" He says and spun his lance to counter attack but..

The illusion jumped back and suddenly appeared behind him, about to stab him up...it stopped. Dimitri took a step back as the illusion held the dagger but shook as it pointed it at him.

"Arisa.....? Arisa is that you?!! Are you in there?! Fighting?" Dimitri says as the illusion's lip began quivering.

"....I......I......" his eyes went wide as did Claude's who had ran up to him quickly.

Despite the fierce battle going on, it was almost still for and Dimitri as the illusion tried to speak despite being controlled by the beast.

"I.....I....." it shakily looked up to them, the eyes began flickering between brown and mint green, "T-Take....down....U-Umbral....Beast..." it says and lunged at Claude.

The boy barely had time to register what had just happened; however, a dagger did not meet his chest, but hand that pushed him out of the way. The prince's eyes went wide when the head of the umbral beast devoured the illusion, where Claude originally stood. It's wounds began healing and it roared.

"Ugh....that's disgusting. It devours the illusions to heal itself. Take out the illusions!!! And Jeralt I'm sorry for killing your wife!!" Lestia screamed as she cut down a Sitri illusion.

"Falco, up!!" Alexandra yells and Cirina runs towards Rhea's and Pittacus' fight.

"What are you doing?" Alexandra yelled in her mind as Cirina came from behind at Pittacus and stabbed her scythe at her shoulder.

The Agarthan woman screamed and quickly turned; her lance clashed with Cirina's. Rhea quickly took the opportunity and thrusted her sword at Pittacus. The woman let out a human scream as the sword went through her left eye. She snarled and panted as she took a step back, glaring at both. Rhea wondered what the warrior ice was. She remembers Cirina used to create her own to help fight in the war. Yet....

"_HcjKdnemIruIfnfk!!_" It made it a human sound, like it was trying to speak as it pointed its lance at the Agarthan woman.

"Use the book." Cirina mentally yelled back at Alexandra.

The girl took a deep breath as she made her scythe turn back to Crest stone and quickly summon the tome. She placed the stone in the center, making it now float in the air in front of her as she spread out her arms. The pages of the book fluttering as the text in glowed white.

"Keep me steady Falco." She ordered.

"I'll help you!!" Constance yelled from the other side as she began to prepare her own tome to strike.

"This is what comes of meddling with a sacred tool commissioned by the Progenitor God. But clear it is too late to scold you at this point. For now, we must focus on dealing with the results!! Ready?!" Constance yelled as her hands began cracking with blue magic.

Alexandra nodded as the Umberal Beast roared at them and everyone quickly began jumping away as fast they could. The blue haired girl's tome began to glow blue, Rhea and Pittacus recognized that power as snowflakes began forming the air. Streaks of her hair turned the sickly blue, but she did not care as she opened her eyes, they had her Crest.

**"SEEK MY ENEMY BLIZZARD/FIMBULVERT!!!" **

"GRRRGHHHH!!" The umberal roared at the illusions and screamed as a huge wave of storm clouds formed above it and icles fell, destroying its wings.

The illusions were killed off in an instant as Chris quickly jumped back.

**Bubump.**

"Aghhh!!" Chris suddenly fell to one knee as he held his hand over his heart.

"You used Time Pulse too fast!! You have at least three more left. A couple hours ago was your first time ever using it, so it's a huge strain on you. You must be careful on when to use the remaining last three!!" Sothis warned as more illusions spawned.

The umberal beast roared furiously at them and Chris went pale as power suddenly began to surge from it.

"EVERYONE RETREAT BACK QUICKLY!! REMAIN IN PAIRS!!" he yelled.

The beast stood on its hind legs suddenly and did slashes in the air and then spun, whipping its tail, letting out an ear shattering roar as red energy poured from its body. A blinding red light suddenly filled the place, everyone screamed as the positions they once stood, they no longer did. And with the damage that they took, agony filled their bodies.

"What the heck was that? We all got moved to different positions." Hapi yelled as the umberal beast was now at the right left corner of the cathedral.

"It's some brand of spatial-distortion magic. I haven't the faintest idea how to defend against it!!" Constance yelled.

"Damn!! Don't let that thing catch you alone. It's too risky." Balthis yelled.

"Yeah, don't be reckless. Stand united." Yuri yells.

Dominic and Ashe were cornered because the beast had teleported in front of them. It roared and unfortunately, they weren't able to move on time because of injuries. It slashed at the two, ripping them apart. Lestia and Dimitri screamed as their friends were killed.

"Not on my watch!!" Chris roared and used time pulse a third time now.

Amir quickly made the shadows swallow the two boys on time and had them reappeared besides her.

"Thank you!!" Ashe says and she nodded as she jumped off Hyper.

"Get on Hyper!!! You'll have a better aim!!" She grins as Ashe nodded, despite how nervous he felt as he mounted her griffon.

"Hyaa!!" Ashe snapped the reins to have Hyper join Falco, Opal and Zarha in the air.

"Dominic, heal the others!! Jeralt and Chris are the closest! Go!! Go!!" Amir yelled and he quickly made his horse run to the two males.

She looked back to the beast, worry filled her as Dimitri cut down another illusion of the tan woman as well as Edelgard. She knows they felt sick to their stomachs because but now they realized they have been cutting down their teacher, even if they were just illusions. She recalled Arisa told her that a long time ago she looked like that.

"Arisa, if you're in there, give us a sign."

**[------]**

** _[Dream] _ **

_Months have passed since she arrived at the Monastery and she was able to get a job here. At first, she personally was against it since she had barely just met Sitri as well as the other. She was introduced to her friends, Cherche, Florencio, Aelfric, and Sandy. But also, her husband, Jeralt. Sitri had managed to convince her mother, Lady Rhea, to allow Arisa to stay and work in the monastery as her assistant. She hummed a tune as she was helping Sitri prepare her next magic experiment. It felt strange but also natural being there in the monastery. Like if she was home. _

_"Ufu. Reminds me when I first arrived here." Arisa chuckled as she recalled her first day._

_She was introduced to Sandy and literally witnessed Sitri jump off the bridge. Arisa cheered for her along with Sandy and Cherche. The men looked like their soul left their bodies. Thankfully Sitri was caught by her favorite pegasus she would tend to when she had time. _

_A knock on the door she heard and yelled out that they could come in. The door opened and she turned, smiling seeing it was Aelfric._

_"Good morning Aelfric. Something I can help you with?" She asked as the man smiled and walked towards her a bit._

_"I'm alright. I have been wanting to talk to you for a while. You're always with Sitri and Jeralt that sometimes I think you're their daughter." He chuckled as did she._

_"I know what you mean. I accidentally called Jeralt and Sitri, ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ the other day while we were walking together through the market." She says as she wrote down a few notes from the book she was reading._

_She remembers their reactions. Sitri looked so happy and cried a few tears of joy. Jeralt could not help but blush at being called "Dad", but still felt happy. Sitri and Jeralt both cared for her. But what Arisa was unaware of is that Sitri doesn't want to leave her alone anywhere with Aelfric. Cherche has shown hostility towards him and was protective of her. While Arisa asked if there was tension between them, Sandy had said Cherche has always shown hostility to the man. _

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" Arisa asked as the man grabbed a chair and sat across from her._

_"How have you liked your time here so far?" Aelfric asked._

_"I'm happy. Everyone here is so kind and I have learned many new things. Especially from Sitri. I know she is frail and sickly, but I admire how strong she is despite all that. Smart, kind, wise. I can't help but admire her so much. True, she’s protective of me and scolds me when I do something stupid. I honestly can't help but think of her as my mother. Jeralt has taught me alot about being a knight and helps me train. Yes...I think of him like a father." She giggled a bit and Aelfric smiled._

_"Do you want to live here permanently in the monastery?" He asked and Arisa froze._

_Something unsettling she felt when he said those words. _

_"I feel I must not say that I should stay here forever. No matter what. I must not say it. But why?" She thought._

_"Arisa?" He says and she snapped out of it._

_"Well, first once I have fully recovered and gained back a portion of my memories, I wish to travel." She answered._

_He didn't like that answer for his smile now seemed strain for some reason. _

_"But you have a wonderful life here. Why would you not wish to stay forever?" He insisted._

_"Aelfric, what are you doing?" _

_The man whipped around quickly and paled a bit as Sitri came in with a scowl on her face._

_"I was just speaking to Arisa. I asked if she would like to live here at the monastery permanently." He says and Sitri's eyes widened a bit, but her face became void of emotions._

_"Aelfric," she let go of a soft sigh, " you can ask her such subjects. It is her choice. And if she chose not to, it is alright. Arisa is an adult like the rest of us and can make her own choices. A certain saying, **there will be a time when a bird will leave its nest**." She says and Aelfric gritted his teeth._

_"But she would be happy here. With you and Jeralt. With Sandy, Cherche and Florencio. Do you not want her to remain close to you?" Aelfric says and the tension between the two grew more. _

_Arisa hissed lightly as a sharp pain went through her head. An image played before her eyes. It was blurry but she could hear multiple voices saying something._

** _"Professor!!" _ **

_"I do want Arisa to be happy, but she is the only one in control of her life by the end of the day. If she wishes to travel the world then so be it. Now if you excuse us Aelfric, my **daughter** and I have to go shopping." Sitri huffed as she walked past him and took Arisa's hand._

_"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the monastery." Aelfric says._

_"Oh, on the contrary." She turned back as Arisa was out the door, "My health has improved quite greatly thanks to Arisa's healing abilities. Because of this, I have officially been traveling around the town for two months straight now." Sitri says in a smug tone and shuts the door, leaving the man stunned. _

_The flowers in the room began wilting as he began to emit anger. _

_"This should not be happening...." _

** _\- Market Place - _ **

_"I'm so sorry about that dear. I did not think that Aelfric would be aggressive towards you." Sitri says as the two were walking down the market streets, with their baskets._

_"Thank you for standing up for me. Honestly, you came right when I was going to nicely tell him it was my choice. There were other words I wanted to use but considering he is my senior; I didn't want to be rude." Arisa sighs as she looks around and stops in front of a bridal shop. The glass window displayed a beautiful white dress that flowed beautifully. It was a tea length style. She couldn’t help but see herself in it as she began humming a tune._

** _Daylights pass through colored glass_ **

** _In this beloved place_ **

** _Silver shines, the world dines_ **

** _A smile on each face_ **

** _As joy surrounds, comfort abounds_ **

** _and I can feel I'm breaking free_ **

** _For just this moment lost in time._ **

** _I am finally me..._ **

_Arisa let go of sighs as she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. But her own reflection wasn't looking back, but a young woman with red hair and honey colored eyes looked at her with worry._

_"Wake up!!! You need to wake up!!" The girl pleads._

_She blinked multiple times and the girl was gone._

_"Arisa, are you alright?" Sitri yelled out a bit._

_"I'm alright!!" Arisa replied and ran a bit to catch up to her._

_The crowd was big and Arisa had lost Sitri in it. _

_"Excuse me!! Pardon!! Coming through!!" She yelled out and still accidentally ran into someone._

_"Ooff!!" She heard the voice of the boy who had fallen on his behind._

_"I am so sorry!!" Arisa panicked as she helped the boy up quickly._

_"I'm alright!! Thank you, professor!!" She froze once her eyes landed on the boy._

_Green colored eyes and gray colored hair. He smiled at her kindly._

_"Glad you are okay!! But we need you!!" He pleads and she blinked once more._

_"Thank you, miss!" A little boy smiled at her and she waved goodbye, a bit in a daze. _

_She turned back to continue to walk since the crowd had dispersed a bit. Looking around, it seems she made herself to the weapon area. Axes, swords, daggers, and such were being sold. Wax and oils to maintain one's weapons. _

_"Hey, miss!!" She turned the stand that was selling bows and arrows, "You got a good eye!! See anything you like?" The vendor said as Arisa looked at the bows._

_"Hmm....?" Her eyes landed a beautiful jade colored bow._

_"Not bad Teach!!" Her eyes went wide when the vendor called her that and quickly turned to him._

_He was a young man with tan skin, verdant colored eyes, brown hair with a small braid, and grin she knows very well. _

_"Teach, it'll be lonely without you besides us." The young man smiled sadly to her, "Please wake up." _

**[------]**

The umberal beast growled as it suddenly stopped attacking as illusions of the tan woman suddenly began glowing. Everyone's eyes went wide as the light faded, revealing now the form of Arisa when she was Kiana Kalsana. It blinked, eyes still void and then they turned, crouched, the rapier version of the Sword of the Creator she had when she was younger appeared in her hands. The illusions roared in union and lunged at the umberal beast that roared once more. The illusions of Sitri suddenly turned at the ones of Aelfric and used Thorn on them.

"Impossible....Impossible...Impossible!" Pittacus roared as Rhea could not help but smile sadly as the other continued their assault.

"She is fighting back." Jeralt chuckled and he lance penetrated the ligaments of the right ankle.

"You can do it sis!!" Dominic yelled as he used Physic on everyone.

** _\-- Back to the Dream - _ **

_"I had no idea there was a festival." Sitri grinned as they saw a group of dancers made their way._

_Many of the town's folk were cheering, some even being pulled into the circle by a few dancers. A male dancer clapped his hands, besides him, two female ones also clapped. They did it to encourage the towns folks, which worked. The town's folk began to sing along with the song the dancers and singers were chanting. Arisa gasped when the male dancer ran to her and quickly pulled her in to join. Sitri whistled and laughed as Arisa sent her a playful glare. The two female dancers cheered as they continued to sing. _

** _There will come a soldier_ **

** _Who carries a mighty sword_ **

** _He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_ **

** _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_ **

** _He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_ **

_Arisa couldn't help but laugh as the male dancer spun her and gasped when she saw his face._

_"Enjoying yourself Arisa?" The man had violet colored hair and eyes, a smirk on his face as the two danced together and spun her to the first female dancer._

_"Wow!! You're an amazing dancer Professor!! Ohh!! I bet you would look amazing in one of these dresses!!" Arisa could only look in shock at the female dancer with bright pink hair in pigtails and pink colored eyes. _

_Then the girl sent her a wink and quickly switched places with the second dancer._

** _There will come a poet_ **

** _Whose weapon is his word_ **

** _He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord_ **

** _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_ **

** _He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord_ **

** **

_The dance changed to slow and steady. Like a ballroom dance. Yet Arisa knew the steps as the dancer took the lead. The white-haired girl with violet eyes smiled sadly to her as they spun. The crowd was still chanting, clapping, singing. Arisa felt a shiver go down her spine as she quickly looked over to the crowd and saw Aelfric in the crowd. He was staring right at her and his eyes quickly went to Sitri, who was dancing with the violet haired boy._

** _There will come a ruler_ **

** _Whose brow is laid in thorn_ **

** _Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord_ **

** _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_ **

** _Smeared…_ **

_"You need to hurry my teacher." Arisa looked back to the white-haired girl, "You must remember us. You must remember who you are!!" The girl pleads and quickly twirls away._

_"That was so much fun!!" Sitri ran up to her but became worried when the girl was looking down to the ground with wide eyes, "Are you alright?" _

_Images played before your eyes and Sitri smiled sadly._

_"I wanted to spend more time with you but....your memories are returning. That's good." Sitri thought and spoke again, "Arisa, can you hear me?" _

_"Oh!!" Arisa blinked multiple times and turned to her, "Sorry about that. Something on my mind." _

_Sitri couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease her. _

_"Did you spot your knight in shining armor?" She smirked._

_"Ehhhhh??!" Arisa looked like a shocked cat as Sitri began to skip away with her hands behind her back._

_"I know when someone has that look in their eyes~ Ufu." She giggled and Arisa quickly ran after her._

_"M-Mom!!! I swear it's not like that!!!" Arisa says and Sitri squealed in joy once more at being called mom._

_"Ah!! It is! I wonder who the lucky man or woman is!! When will I meet them? Oh!! I wonder how your father will react?" Sitri giggled mischievously and Arisa wanted to dig a hole and die. _

_"Now come, let------!!" The sudden sound of cracking was heard from the sky._

_Arisa quickly looked up, her eyes going wide. The earth began to shake violently as citizens began running for their lives. The sky began cracking like glass, dark magic pouring out._

_Anger._

_ resentment._

_ sorrow. _

_ Jealousy. _

_ Lust. _

_ Greed. _

_ Pride._

_ .Envy._

_More and more negative emotions poured out. Arisa could only stare with wide eyes as each wave of these emotions hit her like bricks. No. The description of bricks hitting her was nothing. The best way to describe it was the tsunami. She heard footsteps running behind and two knights stopped, panting._

_"Wake up!!! This isn't like you!! Where's the Queen of The Forest that has kicked my ass so many times?!" The bigger knight that spoke was a man with dark black hair combed back neatly and brown colored eyes._

_"Come on Evergreen!!! You're going to let some sick crazy doll control you?!" She turned to her left and saw a female with tan colored skin, orange red hair and eyes, looking at her fiercely._

_Bodies began to fall from the sky and rise. The rotting scent of flesh filled the air as running past her were the three dancers, the boy she met, the vendor, the girl of red hair. _

_"Come on Teach!!" The vendor yelled and they began to fight the Rising corpses. _

_"I need to go....I need to help them..." she muttered and took a step forward, "I know you....I know you all.." _

_Another step she took. Running past, her was a young girl of blonde hair and heterochromia eyes, a grin on her face._

_"Let's go Arisa!! Time to take them bad guys down!!" The girl yelled and joined the others as they fought._

_She couldn't move. She shook. She was forgetting something. She needs to remember!!_

_"Standing there isn't helping. I need a nap, but I suppose I'm needed." She turned to see a young boy with short dark green hair and green eyes and next to him a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes._

_"I'm not holding back sis!! I'll show you how strong I've become!!" The brown-haired boy yells and the two charged using magic attacks on the Risen._

_"I....I need to go...." she gritted her teeth and about to join but someone suddenly grabbed her wrist._

_"You are not going anywhere!!" It was Aelfric._

_The man was furious as his grip tightened and Arisa tried to pull her hand back._

_"This world is perfect. Sitri is alive. Smiling, living. I give you the chance to be with your mother. Stay!!" He roared and Arisa screamed as dark magic poured into her arm, the skin cracking and glowing red._

_"Let go of her!!" Aelfric turned and saw Sitri's hands glowing white._

_"Let go of my daughter Aelfric!!" Sitri roared and fired a Wind at him._

_Unfortunately, he only swatted it away like it was a fly. Her eyes went wide as vines wrapped around her; her scream filled the air._

_"Stop it!!" Arisa yelled and quickly spun, despite her arm breaking like glass, and did a kick at him._

_Aelfric growled as he was thrown back and surrounded them with Dark Spikes._

_"No!!" Sitri screamed and quickly hugged Arisa tightly to defend her._

_The next sound they heard was the man's scream. Arisa's eyes went wide as a young man with blonde hair and azure eyes stood in front of her, holding a lance. _

_"I won't allow you to harm Arisa. Please Arisa, be strong." He smiled sadly at her and charged at Aelfric._

_"You alright?" The two females turned as a light green light covered them._

_A young woman with pink silver hair and gray colored eyes, tan skin, smiled softly to them. _

_"You should be okay now. Arisa, remember I am always here for you." She smiled and turned with murderous glare at Aelfric and lined at him like a wolf. A Risen roared and charged at them but was quickly cut down by a young man with brown colored hair, forest colored eyes and light tan skin. In his hand....he held.._

_"The Sword of the Creator...." Arisa gasped and the man chuckled._

_"Yup. Wake up sis. Time to go home." He said and went to join the blonde man and tan woman. She couldn't move as she watched the battle, pain filled her body as memories poured in. She screamed and cried as everything played in her eyes. Who each person she met was. When she grew up. Her past life. Her students and especially....her father._

** _" This is a dream...."_ **

_"Arisa, we need to go!!" Sitri pleaded as the two stood up._

_"No....I can't!!" Arisa yelled and turned to her, "I can't run!! I have to help them!!" _

_"Arisa, please!! I don't want to lose you!!" Sitri begged and Arisa shook her head as she took a step back._

_Her lip quivered as tears fell from her eyes. _

** _If you need me I'm here_ **

** _I've been waiting for you _ **

** _I still remember your voice _ **

** _It's now become a part of me _ **

_"My friends....my students....they are all waiting for me." Arisa's voice shook as she took another step back._

_"I must go back. I need them. They need me." She says as Sitri looked at her with wide eyes._

_"Dad....brother....everyone...." she sobbed as Sitri took a step forward, "Everyone is fighting!! Everyone is fighting to stop Aelfric!! To stop this tragedy! Everyone is crying and doing their best!!" She sobbed as she held her hands together._

** _And right now, I won't lie_ **

** _Even if it's a mistake_ **

** _I will repeat it again, again_ **

_"They're all calling to me!! Me!! Their Professor!! Their friend! Me who is an idiot at times and a greedy woman!! Me, who wants them all to be happy and has hidden so many things from them. They have helped me so much!!" Arisa wailed._

** _So tell me the meaning of your tears, please now _ **

** _So I can hold you tight _ **

** **

_"I must go back!! Not only for their sake!! But for my own sake!" She yelled as Sitri cried._

_"Sitri....the time I spent with you and everyone.....I truly am happy. I got to talk to you. I got to laugh with you. We drank tea and ate sweets together. I will never forget these moments." Arisa sobbed as she smiled and Sitri held her hands despite the two were shaking._

** _Just tell me now_ **

** _Please tell me now _ **

** _Please, I still want to stay_ **

** _Even if all the flowers here are fading away _ **

_"I'm sorry I held resentment towards you. I was so confused. But...I always wanted to meet you!!" Arisa sobbed loudly, "I always wanted to see you smile!! Spend time together with you!! Talk, and so much more!! But we can't.....I have to go...." Arisa smiled despite how much she was crying._

_Sitri sobbed as she gently caressed her cheek and nodded, a warm smile on her face._

_"Thank you....Thank you...." Sitri sobbed as Arisa nodded, "I am so proud of you Arisa....my sweet daughter....you grew up so much..." she smiled as they placed their foreheads together._

_"Thank you....I..am proud...to call you my mother....I love you...Mom.." Arisa sobbed loudly as Sitri nodded and let go of her hands._

** _And you found me today, that alone is all I'll need _ **

** _Even if everything fades, even if time itself decays _ **

** _It's all so shallow_ **

** _No one's here anymore_ **

** _But I can still feel you now, your touch_ **

_"Go. Go. Return back. Stop Aelfric. I love you...Arisa." Sitri sobbed and hugged her daughter one last time and let her go._

_Arisa nodded as she turned and ran towards the group fighting._

** _So unwind your tight rope, just hear me out _ **

** _So I can embrace you tight _ **

**[------]**

The umberal beast roared as cracks suddenly began to form all over its body. Thrashing and roaring. Pittacus screamed and Serios cut off her arm that held the lance. She began to scream even more when red veins began appearing all over her body.

"Finally." Chris grunts as he uses another time pulse to save Edelgard and Linhardt from getting crushed by a fallen pillar.

One more left he had. His chest was bruised but he did care. The illusions of Arisa glowed once more and changed.

** _So just tell me now _ **

** _Just tell me now _ **

** _Why are you crying now? _ **

** _Even if it's empty wish that's dying here _ **

"There's the Arisa I know." Chris grinned as the illusions changed to Arisa.

Her forest colored hair and eyes. The damn dress and cloak she always wears. The illusion opened its eyes and tears could be seen falling as the remaining 5 ran up to the damn and started healing them.

"She's fighting....we're almost there!!" Dimitri yelled and they charged once more with how greatly the beast was weakened.

Inside the beast, Arisa pulled the Sword of the Creator from her chest. Power flowing into it as each of her students nodded and jumped back.

"I'm coming home." Arisa smiled and raised her sword.

At the same time, outside, Chris raised his own sword, Sothis lending her power and used the last time pulse to enhance it.

** _Just tell me now_ **

** _Please tell me now_ **

** _And touch me now_ **

** _Even if we can never go, I have to know! _ **

"Thank you for giving birth to me mother. Goodbye." Arisa smiled softly and raised her sword.

"It's over!" Chris and Rhea roared at the same time as they unleashed their final attacks.

** **

** _I don't wanna wake up from this sweet sweet dream 'cause _ **

** _Oh, you were always there and I could be myself and smile beside you now Even if this is the final scene, and we end without a trace I know it's all right, _ **

** _oh I know _ **

Their eyes snapped open, mint green as power flowed in them. Their scream is war cry combined.

**"RAPTURE HEAVEN!!" **

**"WRATH OF SERIOS!!" **

Chris and Arisa roared as they unleashed their attack at the same time. While Rhea unleashed her own on Pittacus, destroying the Agarthan woman's body completely. Only leaving a pile of black blood. Arisa roared as her sword cut through the sky.

"I need more!!" She thought as she gritted her teeth and gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sitri smiled and nodded, sending the last of the magic to her daughter. Aelfric roared in horror as the sky shattered like glass. Outside, Chris and everyone's eyes went wide when they heard Arisa's voice yelling, she was coming home. Chris couldn't help but grin as he poured everything, he had in. The two siblings roared as the heart of the beast was destroyed and Aelfric destroyed altogether. The umberal beast roared as it fell to the tile floor, defeated. Its body turned to black mud, a pile of gunk. Everyone panted and cheered loudly as the illusions completely disappeared to a shower of green dust. Chris panted as his left eye turned back to gray and the other red. He began to fall, tired from everything, but was quickly caught by Jeralt, who gently helped him sit.

"Go....go...find them..." Chris coughed and Jeralt nodded.

"Byleth!!" The man yelled and ran to the body, using his hands to dig through the black mud, searching for his wife and daughter.

"I'll help you!!" The man looked up and saw it was Dimitri and nodded.

Edelgard and Dominic quickly went to Chris to help him, but the man only shook his head and pointed to the body. All the students ran and began digging through the black mud with their hands.

** _So just tell me now _ **

** _Please tell me now _ **

** _Why are you crying now?_ **

** _I feel you everywhere, so I _ **

** _I gotta tell you now _ **

** _Gotta tell you now _ **

** _Why am I crying now? _ **

** _Even if I can never go, I have to know!_ **

The man gasped as he found the familiar colors of white and olive. He quickly pulled them out and his eyes wide. Sitri held tightly her daughter in her arms as the girl held her back. Jeralt rarely cried. He showed his affections in small forms like patting his daughter’s head, praising her, when he trained with her. But today..the man couldn't help but let all his emotions out as he held his daughter and wife in his arms. For the first time in ages, since the death of his wife, he wept as he held them in his arms. Both felt so cold. Now, he lost both. Sobs and cries came from the students as they could only watch in silence. Edelgard gritted her teeth in sorrow. Claude was silent as he looked down to the ground. Hilda, Constance, and Lestia were sobbing quietly. Linhardt, Hapi, and Balthus closed their eyes in silence and respect. Dominic couldn't move at all along with Amir. Alexandra cried silently, only letting her tears fall. Dimitri was shaking, the voices laughing and sneering his mind. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Yuri, who shook his head. As for Rhea, she only looked down to the ground, guilty.

_"Are you happy?" _

The voice of her consciousness said, and Rhea did not have the will answer. However, Rhea turned to the puddle that was once Pittacus' body, and saw it bubbling. The woman narrowed her eyes as her left hand glowed with magic.

"You....you...." a voice suddenly spoke, and everyone quickly turned.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" A metallic looking heart size orb flew out of the mud and straight at Jeralt.

"No!!" Chris and the others had far too many injuries to move and he was out of time pulses but, always expect the unexpected.

Pittacus screamed as she was suddenly kicked away like a soccer ball and warped away. Everyone stared with wide eyes as an illusion of Sitri let go of a sigh and turned to her husband. The man could look back and forth between the woman in front of him and the one in his arms.

"H-How....." he whispered and shook her head.

"I am merely the last of my will. I will fade in a few minutes." Sitri smiled sadly as she knelt and held the hand of her husband.

"I missed you...." Jeralt wept and she smiled sadly.

"I do too my love...." she whispered as the two looked at their daughter, "She just like you. Stubborn and strong. Yet gentle. You raised our daughter beautiful, my love. I'm proud of both of you." Sitri smiled as she wept.

She placed her hand on Arisa's forehead. The last of her power went into her. The girl gasped for air suddenly and began coughing. Gasp, sobs and cries of joy filled the place as Arisa opened her eyes. It took her a bit to wake up, but she smiled warmly as her mother and father came into her sight.

"Mom....Dad...." she whispered and the two hugged her tightly.

It was a bad time, but Alexandra had secretly photographed that moment. Claude had to keep himself from snickering because he caught her.

"I'm so proud of you....you have amazing friends that love and care for you. You are never alone. I love you...both of you..." Sitri wept as she began to fade, and her body began to turn to dust.

"I understand...." Jeralt smiled sadly as they shared one last kiss.

Rhea walked up and Sitri smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you mother....for saving my daughter." Sitri said and looked at each of the children.

"All of you, thank you. Please keep watching over her. She can be a bit stubborn sometimes but make sure to knock some sense into her." She says and Claude couldn't but snicker along with a few others.

The woman turned to Chris, who nodded as he took out a jade stone.

"Thank you Christian. Thank you." She smiled and turned to her family.

"Love you all....thank you." She smiled as she closed her eyes as the jade turned to dust.

Sitri's soul and her body faded away. Despite the short time Arisa spent with her mother, she was more than grateful for it. She looked around to everyone and to her father, who smiled warmly at her as she spoke her next words.

_"I'm home dad. I'm home everyone." _

** _Just tell me now_ **

** _Please tell me now_ **

** _I really need you here right now_ **

** _All alone, like a flower withering away _ **

** _I'm dreaming 'bout you every night _ **

** _But you're not by my side I need you, _ **

** _I need you right here_ **

** **

**Chapter 51: Bloody Grail: Part 5: Peace: End**

**[------------]**

** _Songs: _ **

** _The soldier, poet and king: The Oh Hellos_ **

** _Tell me: Milet _ **

** _The Edge of Dawn: Caro_ **

** _This Silence is Mine: Drakengard 3_ **

** **

** **

** _And we are done!!! This chapter was honestly an emotional roller coaster for me while I was writing it. Arisa has finally found the closure she needed as well as Jeralt. Of course, he still doesn’t trust Rhea because she knows she left something out when she explained why Sitri passed away. Sandy and the others will learn of what happened. Next chapter will be the aftermath as well as the setting for upcoming chapters. The next arc will start when we reach the time skip. That Arc will be about what took place during those five years. _ **

** **

** _Also, for future chapters on ahead, some of them will have diary entries. I won’t say who wrote them because I do believe you guys can figure out by just reading them. We’ll also be going more into the lore of the anti-magic clan as well as a few others. So, look forward to that. Lastly, one of my friends asked me this: _ **

** **

** _“Will your story have a beach episode?”_ **

** **

** _(Laughs like a maniac) Like all anime and manga, and video games, yes, this story will have a beach episode to look forward to some “sinful” things in either the middle of June of the beginning of July. _ **


	57. Chapter 52: Pieces Falling into Place

**[Warning: This chapter contains mentions of post-traumatic disorder relating to implied sexual, verbal, and physical abuse. Please be cautious when reading.]**

**\- Days Later: Verdant Moon: August 16th - **

The monastery was bustling around lively and ever. There were repairs being done as well as a few other things. The time of the summer fruits and vegetables harvest was going to be in a few more days. Many were excited because that day was also going to be the professor's birthday. Currently at the green house, Bernadetta hummed a tune as she was watering flowers she was growing. Joining her was Annette, who watered the tomatoes growing at the next post. The greenhouse was filled with plants from around the world, some very rare and even fruits. Footsteps were heard when the gates to the green house opened. Bernadetta being the closest by, she smiled softly when Dedue came in with a medium size pot, with a cherry three.

"Is that the cherry free Dimitri requested from Anna?" She asked and Dedue nodded.

"His highness requested this tree a few months ago. It just came in a few minutes ago. Celica came to deliver it." Dedue says as the girl nodded.

Bernadetta, Dedue and Annette had formed a friendship as they would be the ones to tend the greenhouse frequently. Bernadetta had opened up to Dedue and was happy to learn of the plants that grew in Duscur. He showed her how to tend the white ones that he is growing.

"By the way," Annette spoke as she put down the watering can, "Mercie, Bernie and I are going to visit the professor later on today. Has their highnesses visited her yet?" She asked.

"Her Highness Lestia has along with the others but Highness....has yet to go." Dedue sighed a bit.

"I'm sure Dimitri will go. Maybe he's shy?" Bernadetta says and Annette giggled a bit.

"Perhaps." Dedue smiled a bit and placed the tree down on the table.

"By the way, I heard that there was a fourth house this time!!" Annette says a bit excitedly, "They're called the Ashen Wolves. Looks like Professor Hanneman, Manuela and Arisa have their work cut out for them. Seteth is speaking with Lady Rhea to see who their main Professor will be." She says.

"Umm...their leader is Yuri." Bernadetta figit a bit nervously.

"Is he that friend you talked about with Dorothea?" Annette teased and poor Bernadetta screeched.

**\- Audience Chamber - **

It's been a few days since the battle and the students were recovering as well as the instructors and Jeralt. Right now, an important discussion was about to take place that would decide the fate of the Ashen Wolves. Chris already had a plan. Of course, he didn't tell any of the Ashen Wolves about it because there was a good chance Yuri was going to kick his ass. Still, he felt it was the right thing to do but also to take on some of the burden his sister has on her shoulders. Also, how much this will alter things? Maybe not too much but it will be something that will help them all in the future. In the audience chamber, after a few days of resting were the Ashen Wolves and him. Arisa unfortunately wasn't present due to being bedridden. She accepted her fate and was in her room recovering. Amir and Alexandra have been taking turns being subsite teachers for her.

The Ashen Wolves themselves had a serious talk regarding if Aelfric had been using them the whole time. Honestly, Yuri had no idea since the man always acted that way around him. But the church records confirmed he had founded the Ashen Wolf House 15 years ago. There were good intentions at first, but Yuri said that Aelfric mentioned he found Sitri 10 years ago and that was when he changed.

"What's done is done. He's gone, and we're here. That's what matters now." Hapi said during the talk.

Yuri had to do a full report of things played honestly. Honestly, part of him was looking forward to him because it meant leaving Seteth a stack of papers 90 pages long. It was a mess and like all three of the Wolves told him, he earned it. Now the real question was what will happen to Abyss? Things won't remain the same with how things happened. Here Chris was with his friends and also wearing his eyepatch again. His hair had remained permanently teal after Sothis returned to Arisa.

"After speaking to the cardinals, I am disbanding the Ashen Wolf House."

That sentence alone made the Ashen Wolves freeze and Chris pinch the bridge of his nose. Rhea continued to speak with Seteth on her right and Lejare on her left, who looked ready to throw his sister out the window. Funny how Chris and Lejare share something in common. They both have stubborn sisters. Though the main difference between the two females is that one wanted control and the other was a rebel.

"The Ashen Wolf House was originally created for troubled youths as well as for those who needed protection of the church. As for Abyss, I have decided Crescent will oversee it." Rhea says.

"So that's why Crescent looks ready to send Rhea out the window." Chris thought.

"Somewhere along the way, the original intent was corrupted, and it ultimately became a cage for you. The Ashen Wolves are officially disbanded. You can consider this a graduation, of sorts." Rhea says as Seteth let go of a sigh.

"I object." Chris spoke suddenly making the three officials and the others turn to him.

Lejare raised his eyebrow a bit. Something interesting was about to happen.

"The Ashen Wolves have done more than they should for the church and have protected the people of Abyss for many years. Those who cannot protect themselves, as well as those who have been betrayed and spit at. They count them. They serve as the guardians of Abyss. You suddenly disbanding them is a slap to the face." Chris argued back.

"My decision is final." Rhea asserts and Hapi speaks, a frown on the girl's face.

"You can doll this up by calling it a graduation, but you're the one who sent me to Abyss to begin with. Now you waltz in here and tell us just to go live our lives, as if none of this ever happened?" Hapi argued back and Lejare's gaze was burning a hole through Rhea's skull.

"You sent the girl underground when you could have taught her how to control that ability?!?" Lejare hissed mentally and Rhea hissed back at him.

"I was not going to risk endangering the people of the monastery." She hissed back as the two literally looked like they had sparks flying between them.

"You may continue living in Abyss, of course." Rhea quickly turned back to them, Seteth was doing very well to hide his displeasure, "Abyss will always be a refuge for those who need it the most. Your chains have been unbound. You are free to live as you wish." Rhea elaborated and now Lejare really looked like he was going to pop a vessel.

Yuri could tell the man wanted to cuss out the woman. The Ashen Wolves looked at each other and then to Chris. The man gave them a nod as the gears began to turn. The steam Lejare was releasing settled down. He knew that look. He knew that look the 5 had in their eyes. A look that only those he had passed down his Crest had. A look that the descendants of his twin sister Noa had.

"You ask me, this feels like good timing. This feels pretty good Rhea. But I also owe Abyss a lot. Not to also mention how the people there have helped me. I can't just leave them. Doesn't sit right with me." Balthus says as he crosses his arms.

"It is the same with me as well. After all I have been through, I must say I feel immense gratitude at the prospect of living freely. But I cannot leave just yet. For my mentor, Professor Arisa, she has chosen to take me as her apprentice." Constance nodded and Rhea was not happy learning that Arisa had already chosen an apprentice.

It was a tradition of Holy Magus to take on up to three apprentices if they desired. She didn't expect Arisa to choose one so soon. Yuri wasn't happy that the church was just letting him go. Considering he has done a lot of unsavory things.

"You're just going to let me go? While I was working with the church, I still did a lot of_ unsavory_ things. And I agree with the others. Leaving Abyss without the Wolves will not be the same. Considering the man, you appointed to be the new overseer is someone none of had ever met before. Let alone no one in Abyss knows him. We don't even know if he would get along with my people." Yuri pointed out.

"Ha!! A House that points out Serios's sorry excuses! I wish Noa was here to see this." Lejare thought as he hid his smirk with his hand.

Chris stepped forward and spoke.

"Lady Rhea, please. I have been with the people of Abyss for two years and know the hardships they faced. I have helped them defend those who cannot fight. I have helped provide medicine and supplies that the people of Abyss have been denied. The Ashen Wolves have been the support system the people need and look up to. They trust them as I trust them. I care about them. My sister cares about them. I know very well what it's like to be an outsider to society that looks down on those they feel do not belong. So, I offer this. They need someone to teach them. Arisa has offered to take them but considering the condition she is in, "Rhea winced, "I'll do it. I offer to become the professor of the Ashen Wolves." And everyone's eyes went wide while Lejare grinned.

"My decision is ----!!" And Lejare raised his index finger up, a gesture he would do to tell someone to shut up and to listen.

A gesture he would do to his younger siblings especially when they would get in trouble and try to argue to get out of. Rhea suddenly felt like a 15-year-old again and nearly pouted when he did that.

"Continue speaking boy. Being a professor is quite a responsibility. Rhea here is firm on her decision. Keep speaking your reasons." Lejare smirked and the Ashen Wolves sent small smirks to each other.

It was obvious to them that the new overseer of Abyss was someone like them. Someone who knew how to play the game called_ life_. Someone who knew there was around the ropes.

"Right. I'm suggesting moving the date till the end of the year. Of course, I'll take on the duties that a professor has and help teach the other three houses as well. Since technically the professors rotate to teach the houses. And yes, the main house I shall lead will be the Ashen Wolves. The Wolves deserve a proper education and opportunity just like all the students here. They also have been working with the students before. Constance here is friends with Bernadetta and Mercedes. Honestly, she manages to get Bernadetta to leave her room. So far, the only ones that have ever done that is Arisa and Felix. Let them have a proper graduation. You own it to them Lady Rhea. They deserve it. Also, I'm doing this relive some of the burden off the others." Chris spoke his statement and Lejare hummed in approval.

Rhea was silent as she observed each one. Before she spoke, Seteth did.

"I hope that the other reason better not be why you are disbanding them. That they trust a boy who is of descent from the _Anti-magic_ clan." Seteth so casually says and Lejare covered his mouth to hide his snickering.

Never did he think Cichol of all people would say that. Rhea went silent as she looked at them all with a calm face and then thought of her granddaughter, who really wasn't in any state to take on missions currently.

"Sigh..." Rhea sighs, "Very well. Christian Eisner, I hereby put you on charge of the Ashen Wolf House. I shall move the disbanding date till the end of the year. You are to help them complete their studies they once have started in Garreg Mach. Like all the Professors and instructors, you are free to use any of the resources that are available to the other three houses. And, as well as reside in Abyss as you please. Also, Crescent." Rhea turned to her brother, "You are to take Professor Christian under your wing and properly teach him how to wield anti-magic. After all, you possess the _Major Crest of Lejare_." She declared.

"Well shit......then if my guess is correct, Crescent is actually Saint Lejare. But looks like he's not on Rhea's side. Still.....grrr....I was hoping I stay under the radar with this." Chris thought.

"Very well then." Lejare sighs and looks over to the wolves and boy, "Just to let you know, I'm putting you through hell during my training. You **_will_** learn to properly use that magic of yours. Am I clear?" Lejare said coldly.

"YES SIR!!" Chris looked like a scared cat because the man reminded him of Jeralt when he was pissed.

Yuri was trying not to laugh and Seteth couldn't help but crack a small smile. Still, he was surprised his plan worked.

"Since Professor Arisa is out of commission due to injuries, I shall assign you and your house your first mission to get you started." Rhea spoke as Seteth nodded.

"I would like for you and your students, along with the three houses, to take them into Kingdom territory to eliminate some thieves." Rhea says as Lejare let go of a sigh.

"Oh no...._not this one_." Chris thought and already knew what was coming.

"They stole a Hero's Relic from House Gautier of the Kingdom of Faerghus-- the Lance of Ruin. Their leader's name is Miklan. He is apparently a disowned son of House Gautier." Seteth spoke as Chris let go of a small sigh.

"Why must he be eliminated?" Chris asked on purpose.

"This skirmish involves a holy Relic and is therefore more than a single noble is capable of resolving. The Heroe's Relics are immensely powerful weapons. We must meet this threat with adequate force. Unfortunately, most of the Knights of Serios are away from the monastery purging the apostates of the Western Church. Usually, Professor Arisa would be entrusted with this mission in leading the houses. However, she is in no condition to be fighting and won't be able to properly recover by the end of the moon. With the injuries she took, till the next moon she will be able to go back on missions." Seteth explains, "You wield the Sword of the Creator as she does. Which is more than capable of opposing any Relic."

"The Sword of The Creator is a powerful weapon, well beyond the other relics. You have nothing to fear." Rhea smiled, "However, to ensure that no harm comes to the students, we will also send the monastery's most skilled individuals to aid you." She explained.

"I must remind you that you are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting the wielded of the Holy sword." Seteth explains.

"You are dismissed." Rhea says and turns to leave.

"Wait." Chris spoke and the Wolves looked at each other confused.

"Yes Professor?" Rhea raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to the lance that Pittacus wielded?" He asked.

"The lance has been given a proper burial because it was forged from the bones of two important figures. It had been taken care of." Rhea says and Chris nodded as he and the others left.

Silence now there was in the audience chamber as Rhea let go of a sigh and left straight to her office, leaving her two brothers alone.

"I need to speak with you in my office. It's....serious." Seteth spoke and Lejare nodded.

"Very well then." He says and the two walked out of the audience chamber.

There was a bit of a tense silence as the two walked down the hallways. They could see the students running around, getting to class. Lysithea and Dorothea chatted as they walked together discussing what sweets to bring to the professor. They could see Dominic and Boey arguing over chores and two then got smacked on the head by Seilke. The kitsune began scolding them and then pulled them away to help her clean the stables. Continuing down ahead, walking down the courtyard, Amir was giving instructions about how to properly channel magic into one's fist. Caspar was struggling along with Sylvain. Felix had let an annoyed groan as Sadi did it with ease. He spotted Flayn speaking with Ignatz about the painting he was doing, a light blush on the two kids' faces. Thankfully Seteth turned on time and did not see it. Arriving at his office, Seteth closed the door and motioned Lejare to sit.

"What did you want to speak about?" Lejare spoke first as Seteth's tone became serious.

"I want you to keep an eye on Christian." He said seriously and Lejare raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? This better not be because my blood runs through his veins." Lejare snarls.

"No. It's not about that. The boy knows who we truly are." Seteth clarified as Lejare eyes widened a bit.

"I see....But are you that paranoid that he will reveal who we are? Even if the boy knows, the fact that he hasn't said a word speak volumes. And he has not blackmailed you at all. I can tell that boy cares about the children and will not do anything to put them in danger." Lejare says back.

"I know but we can't risk it!! And I suspect his sister is also knows. With what Rhea told me that she witnessed the Professor forcefully turn into one of _us_, I think it's possible that the girl may have inherited the ability to transform into a dragon. Just like us." He let go of a worried sigh.

"You know that the Professor is Rhea's granddaughter, right?" Lejare said.

"Yes, I know. Rhea told me. Still, the girl shouldn't have inherited that ability. Not even her mother had inherited, and her father is human. I do not understand. The fact that she even has a dragon stone....I have no idea where she got her hands on one." Seteth confessed and Lejare let go of a sigh.

"You worry too much. But I'll keep an eye on the boy. For now, I need to get my things ready so I may oversee Abyss. Be well Cichol." Lejare stood up and left the room.

Seteth was honestly worried. Something was going to happen better or for worse.

**[------]**

"Have you visited the professor yet Lysithea?" Dorothea asked as the two carried trays of sweets and tea.

"No not yet. Ingrid and Sylvain have been trying to get Dimitri to visit the Professor but aren't having success at all. I think he feels guilty because he accidently injured her." Lysithea said as they made a turn around the corner and walked down the stairs to reach the Professor's room. As they got closer, they could hear soft singing and humming. A few of the cats and dogs nearby were sleeping peacefully as they heard the soft singing voice. They spotted Blanca also laying down on a patch of grass, Feh perched in her head. As they got closer, their faces turned a bit confused as they spotted a woman with long white hair, watering flowers. Their back was facing them as she sang.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

The woman sang softly and turned her head a bit as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me." Dorothea spoke as she held the tray of tea, "Are you helping the Professor water her garden?" She asked politely.

The woman put the watering can down and fully turned to them. Lysithea's blood ran cold. Nearby, Caspar and Leonie were heading back to their rooms when they heard a loud **CLUNK! **and **SHATTER**! The two quickly ran towards the direction of the sound and stopped when they saw it was in front of the Professor's room. Lysithea was sobbing loudly as she was hugging the white-haired woman that wore a white simple dress. The girl's face in the woman's chest but she didn't care. Dorothea could only look with wide eyes as her hands trembled as she reached out a bit. The words stuck in her throat, unable to say anything. Leonie and Caspar approached carefully and could see the woman gently stroking Lysithea's hair, like a mother would. The woman turned her head towards them, and Leonie choked.

"Arisa?" Leonie spoke in a strangled tone as the slightly pale forest colored eyes looked at her a bit triedly.

A soft smile graced her lips as she gave them a slightly unsure close eyes smile.

"Whoa Professor!! You look....different. Umm......are you...recovering well?" Caspar asked, unsure as Leonie knelt to hell Dorothea picked up the glass shards.

But they stopped when the shards glowed and floated up in the air, fixing themselves till once again they were a tea set, set gently on the wooden tray. It looked like the never shattered. Not a single crack on them. Dorothea gently handled it and had multiple questions about what spell she used to do that.

"You shouldn't be using magic." The group turned to see Chris walking their way, the Ashen Wolves following behind him.

".............." Arisa only stared at him and he sighed.

"You're having surgery in a few days. Emily is on her way. And yes, she's pissed." He says and is met with silence.

"............." Arisa was still silent as she blinked a bit and he shook his head.

"No, she's not mad at you. More towards what that witch did to you." He replies.

".........." she blinked once more, and he groans.

"You.....sniff...can understand what she wants?" Lysithea whimpered, still hugging the Professor.

"Wait, I thought she could speak. We heard her singing." Dorothea said as the woman's eyes looked over to her a bit then back to her brother.

"She can only speak for a bit. Her throat is recovering. She'll be able to speak properly in a few days." Sothis says as she appears in golden dust but manifested in different forms that allowed the others to see her.

The spell _Transfer_ unlocked a few hidden powers the Crest of Flames had. Being temporarily in the heart of her _other self_, Sothis gained another portion of her memories. Spells that she would once use as well as a few hidden abilities that the Crest of Flames had that not even Arisa and Chris knew about. One of those spells was one that allowed Sothis to manifest herself in a different form to hide her original appearance. Honestly, she was glad she regained the memory of this spell because she can now properly interact with the students and the others. However, the form she took was of Mirabilis, from FEH. Of course, the goddess didn't know that. She took the form because it had appeared in Chris's memories. Also, because Mirabilis fell asleep a lot like Sothis, so it makes sense??

"Are you the fae that is contracted to Evergreen?" Hapi asked as the pink haired alfr flew around with her butterfly wings.

_One problem......._

Sothis tried to pat Lysithea's head and her hand went right through, making the girl turn pale. The goddess pouted because she could only manifest for a few minutes at most.

"Yes. My name is Sothi. I'm am glad I can....yaawwwnnn....finally speak to you children." Sothis yawned as Chris walked up to his sister.

He reached out his hand and she took it, some magic flowed into her. Her hair glowed a bit and Lysithea couldn't help but shed more tears as the Professor's hair had turned a faint shade of brown fading to teal.

"This should help out a bit. Let's head inside. I need to speak to you about the meeting with Rhea." He says and turns the others, "You guys head back to your rooms or whatever you guys were doing. Alright?"

"Want me to bring some food from the dining hall?" Yuri asked and Arisa shook her head.

"You need to eat." Chris says to her and she pouts as Sothis disappears in gold dust.

She looked to him for a bit and he nodded.

"She says a beef stew if it's alright with you?" He says and Dorothea couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I can't help but like this cute side of you professor." She teased and Leonie snickered.

"She's not used to asking people to help her. Still, it alright to rely on others." Chris smiled to her and Arisa nodded a bit.

"Alright then. I'll bring the food. After that, we'll see you later. Take care Professor." Yuri smiled sadly to her and she waved goodbye as the others excused themselves but Lysithea remained.

"Lysithea, can go, you know?" Chris says and the girl shook her head.

"I want to know what happened. Lestia and Dimitri only say that she overdid it in using magic, but I don't believe it. Please?" The girl asked and Arisa gently had placed her hand over her dragon stone.

"Alright. You can come in. I'll get the tea ready." Chris sighs as the three walk to Arisa's room, Hersvelg, Blanca and Feh following behind them.

With the door closed, they were safe. From a distance, Hubert watched from the shadows and frowned as he warped back to the hidden area in the forest.

"Did you see her?" He turned and saw Edelgard walking towards him.

He blinked multiple times as he saw the axe she carried and a poor tree that was a victim to her swings. He released she must have been letting off some steam.

"I did. It was just as you said. Still, do not understand Lady Edelgard." Hubert says as Edelgard went to sit down on a log to rest a bit, "What exactly did you see that made her turn like that? I do not sense multiple Crest within her, yet she looks similar to you." He says.

"Pittacus made her absorb the blood of the five apostles. It's a theory but I believe it may have triggered the true power of the Crest of Flames. She turned to that...._thing_...." Edelgard gritted her teeth as she took a big gulp from her water canteen.

"However, with the way that witch reacted, she said that was not the dragon form of the Progenitor God. She went into a huge frenzy about it. And Christian is called_ The End_. Sigh..

Things are just becoming more confusing than the last. The information my uncle has given me...I don't know why but Heather keeps appearing in my mind. Hubert," she looked up to him, " When we go back to Enbarr in a few moons for the plan, I need you to search the royal archives for anything out of the ordinary." She ordered and he bowed.

"As you wish. Also, I have a report." She cocked her head bit, "Seems Christian had become the new professor of the Ashen Wolf House." Hubert chuckled.

"What? Now we're going to have difficulty trying to investigate him. During my time working with the Ashen Wolves, I learned that Yuri is just as cunning as Claude and Lestia. We need to be careful. Especially since they figured out so quickly what Christian did to Pittacus." She grumbled a bit.

"Lady Edelgard, what exactly did he do?" Hubert asked.

"He's a descendant of the anti-magic clan. His blood was poison to her." She answered as a coy smile on her lips appeared, "I couldn't help but feel joy seeing her in agony. What she felt was nothing like what my siblings and I went through. Unfortunately, she is still alive, but I doubt she'll recover for quite some time." She chuckled.

"I see. Have you gone to visit the professor yet?" Hubert asked and Edelgard flinched.

"Lady Edelgard...?" He looked at her worried as he noticed her hand trembling.

"We....we nearly killed her...." Edelgard rarely showed weakness but this battle really did haunt her as the image of her teacher screaming in agony came back, "When I saw...that _beast_...I thought it was a demonic one. Only to learn later that it was the person who showed me kindness, the whole time? F-Forced to....turn into..a _children of the goddess_?" Edelgard muttered as her grip on her axe tightened.

"Lady Edelgard, if I may." Hubert spoke and she nodded, "I investigated Flayn's origins. Her mother was human." And Edelgard looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's only a theory but it could be possible that a child born from a nabeaten mother or father and their partner is human, they can or will not inherit the ability to transform like the archbishop. It is also possible for them to lose the ability to transform." He smirked and Edelgard let go of a weak laugh.

"I see....still...." she sighs and smiled softly when Flayn showed her musical instrument collection with excitement, "Hubert.....are the sources of information my uncle has told are legitimate?" She asked.

"This is unlike you....Is your resolve wavering?" He said and shook her head.

"No. But...." she reached into her purse and pulled out a book.

The title on it read, _"The Legend of Cirina"_.

"This book was written by one the members of the ice tribe. By Ui herself. I think it's time....we use the advice Heather gave us when it comes to our sources. I believe for now...our eyes should focus on...The Archbishop's son." She says as Hubert frowns.

"Beleth correct?" She nods, "Why him? He is a Captain of the Knights of Serios." He says.

"I have noticed tension between him and his mother." Edelgard observed the edge of her axe, making it glisten as she moved it, "If my theory is correct, Rhea has kept Beleth in the dark. Last month's mission only strengthened it more. It could be possible that he does not even know what she is. What..._any_...of them are. He seems to hold some sort of jealousy towards the Professor. While it is clear to him that she does not enjoy the treatment of favoritism, that envy he feels, can be used." She smiled as the blade shone her reflection back.

"Envy...hmm...I would say....no, never mind. If, like you said, he is being left in the dark by his own mother, then let us use that to have him slowly uncover the truth. If he chooses to remain with the church, we shall eliminate him. And if he chooses to side with us, then we will gain the advantage. Beleth is called _The Ashen Demon_ and is at par with the professor." He said as Edelgard nodded.

"Yes, that is true. However, we also need to be careful around her. I don't know why but I feel she..._grew stronger_." Edelgard muttered and stood back up, "I need to speak with her soon. I think I'll visit her later this evening. As for you Hubert, I want you to see if you can get any information out of Velouria. She said that the history of the clans is different from the one of the Church of Serios. Confirm that is true." She said seriously and Hubert nodded.

"Ah, and one more thing." She says and he turns to her, "If possible, I want you to monitor Lestia's movements. She has become much more unpredictable over the past few years."

**[-----]**

"I see....so your body was forced to absorb a huge amount of magic as well as the blood that contained 5 Crest. This forced your body to be extremely overloaded and forcefully awakened a forbidden power of your Crest. It was too much and thus why your hair turned completely white." Lysithea gawked as Arisa nodded after Chris explained what happened.

Of course, they left out the part where she was turned to a dragon, by force. Both siblings understood Arisa had some sort of dragon form. However, learning that the one she took on was not the Sothis's dragon form nor was it one similar to Rhea's, _it was alarming_. The good news, Arisa did not lose her humanity and thanks to now having her dragon stone back, she will have to learn to properly control it. Which meant at that point, she would be trained directly by Rhea. Still, Arisa has been able to transform partly into a humanoid dragon because 4 years ago she snapped badly. She rarely would turn to that form. The two siblings wondered if Chris also had that ability.

"Something else has been bothering me." Lysithea said as she turned to her Professor, "Christian said that you will be going under a surgery. What exactly will it do?" She asked and turned her head to Chris to speak.

"Well first off, Arisa is not going to be cut open." Chris says and Lysithea couldn't help but let go a sigh of relief, "All human beings possess a magic system." Arisa stood up to go to her shelf and quickly brought back one of her books and opened it.

The page showed a drawing of a human with a vein all over the body however these veins were not blood veins, but ones that represent how magic flowed through the body.

"Those veins are invisible to the human eye but are able to be seen to a certain amount of degree by mages. They represent the flow of magic in our bodies. Thus, why it is called a _magic system_. This is a healthy one. Now," he turned to his sister, "Arisa's was heavy damaged, **_again_**." He says and Arisa pinched him.

The girl couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Hersvelg was sleeping on her lap.

"The surgery Emily and Crescent will do is one design to repair it. It's called a _magic surgery_ because it's more towards the spiritual part of humans. Like the soul. This book was written by Faerie Doctor by the name of Flora von Ordelia, one of your ancestors." He grins and instantly Lysithea scooted a lot closer

"Then...if its possible, could that same spell Crescent and Emily will use, can it be used to remove a Crest?" The girls and the siblings looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Actually, we never thought of that." He says and turns back to her, "I think we're going to talk to Professor Hanneman about that as well as Emily.

"Another question....Professor you...don't have a second Crest now..do you?" Lysithea asked carefully.

Arisa shook her head and Lysithea hugged the woman tightly, beyond grateful she was spared that fate.

"By the way, Christian, you said you have some news?" The girl said and at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come...in..." Arisa spoke softly and Lysithea looked at her worried as the door opened and in came Yuri carrying a tray of beef stew, a bottle of cider, and a peach sorbet.

"Hey, I brought you your meal." He grins to her and Lysithea goes to open the door for him.

He thanked her and walked up to the table and set down the tray.

"I'm glad you're doing better." Yuri smiled softly but Arisa noticed he seemed nervous.

Her face became a bit neutral and she let go of a sigh and suddenly cupped his face, making him face her. Forcing him to look at her in the eyes. Lysithea covered her mouth to hide her growing blush and gasp while Chris groans.

"It...is...not...your...fault..." She spoke softly and his eyes slowly went wide, "Do not....blame...yourself.....for...something...that...was..out..of...your..control.

And...thank you...for helping..me." she smiled warmly to him and Yuri let out a strangled laugh despite the self-blame in his eyes.

"You're...too forgiving...But..." he smiled softly to her, "Thank you. But can you let go of my face now? Christian looks ready to throw me off the window." He says and Chris turned to look at her brother, who just was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're cute." Arisa grins and Lysithea started laughing loudly at how red Yuri had turned.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Yuri growled back and quickly left the room, the door closing shut.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Umm, if it be alright, may I borrow the book?" Lysithea asked and Arisa nodded, "Thank you Professor!! And get well soon!!" She grins and leaves quickly.

"Sigh....I swear." Chris chuckled a bit and Arisa shrugged, "But anyhow, eat your food while I tell what happened." He sighs and she nodded.

He saw her eyes light up a bit as she began eating and he spoke.

"Originally in the DLC, Pittacus or any of those who Slither in the dark were not involved. And it's alarming how they have been getting a lot more active as of lately. But to the original topic, the Ashen Wolf House was originally going to be disbanded like nothing happened." He says and can already see in her eyes she was not happy to hear that the church wanted to do that.

"So, I stepped in and made a deal. Something that will benefit us, especially in the future." He says and Sothis appeared in her original form to listen, "I offered to become the Professor of Ashen Wolf House and for the disbanding date to be moved to the end of the year." He smiled and her eyes went wide.

"Continue!!" Her eyes said and he nodded.

"The Ashen Wolves deserve the same equal opportunity as the rest of the students here. The church owes them that much since they are the ones that sent them down there in the first place. I offered to be their professor and for them to finish the education they started and have a proper graduation. You're in recovery so I also wanted to take some of the burden off your shoulders. I already spoke with Anna and she'll be helping monitor trade in Abyss. It’s a start to help the place improve for everyone here. Now.....Arisa please don't kill me for this....." he took a deep breath as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Will you be alright, should a student of yours, choose to join the Ashen Wolf House? That they asked to be transferred to my house should it happen in the future?" He says.

She just gave him a dead paned look that said, "_Are you seriously asking me permission?_"

"What?!! I don't want to get on your bad side!!" He put his arms up in defense and she faced palms.

"My you're a fool. Yaawwwnnn..." Sothis yawns as she goes to sit down where Lysithea sat before, "If a student from any of the three houses chooses to transfer to another house, that is their choice. Arisa already knows that it was possible and if that is their choice, she will respect it. Of course, as a Professor, she will still be teaching them. It's alright if a student chooses to transfer to your class." Sothis smiled and Arisa nodded.

"Sigh...thank you. Also, since you're going to be recovering for quite a while, I have been placed in charge of the mission going after Miklan." He said and Arisa looked at him worried.

"I'll do what I can. Changing the subject, have the four lords come visit you yet?" He asked.

"Claude...Lestia....yes. Dimitri...Edelgard...no." Arisa replied back as his eyes went onto the right side of her neck, where Pittacus mark used to be.

Now on there was a light scar that looked like it was stabbed there before. The two spoke to each other calmly as Arisa ate and nodded or shook her head to reply to a few questions. Still, it did hurt that neither the prince nor princess had come to visit her when the others from the mission did. Jeralt had to go to Remire Village to speak with Florencio regarding something important. Before he left, he came to check on his daughter and the two had a long talk about her mother. The two finally had the closure they needed.

**\- Late at night - **

Dimitri couldn't sleep. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed and had bags under his eyes. The voices sneered at him for being a coward for avoiding the Professor and not having gone to visit her once. He sat up and let out a frustrated sigh as he threw off his blanket and went to grab his white shirt. He put on his black baggy pants and....he froze. The dagger he always carried was the one Arisa gifted him 5 years ago on the 25th of The Ethereal moon. The way day danced made him feel in bliss, the way the two laughed and giggled at the joyous moment.

"_A beast you are. You nearly brought us the wrong person. You could have snapped her neck at that moment._" Lady Patricia sneered in his ear as he gulped and grabbed his other dagger instead, the one Glenn gave him.

He walked out of the room, carefully closing the door to not make a sound. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs till he reached outside the dorms. He looked around. The place was quiet and calm. A few fae flew around as he walked and looked towards where the Professor's door was. He heard a soft voice and quickly hid because it was possible it was a guard. However, the closer he got; he could hear soft singing. He saw a bit of white and froze when he realized who it was. Arisa was humming softly as she danced softly on the grass, bare foot.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

_In other words, please, be true_

_In other words, I love you_

Arisa was glad she took the medicine Emily had given her months ago. She recovered enough strength to speak and sing now. Sothis hummed softly as the girl danced. She softly closed her eyes and placed her right hand over her heart and the other stretched out as she turned to the direction of the stairs where....Sothis quickly faded away because she wanted to see what would go down. A few of the fae cooed as the prince could only look with wide eyes.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please, be true_

_In another words, I love you_

She hummed softly and carefully opened her eyes, a bit dazed as she opened. She was met with a burning red Dimitri and her eyes went wide.

"I-I am so sorry for intruding!" Dimitri quickly turned away and was met with silence. He carefully looked back, and his heart stopped when her arms suddenly wrapped around him, resting her chest on her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're safe...." Arisa spoke softly as she hugged him.

The voices screamed he did not deserve kindness at all. That he will taint her, destroy her. He swallowed as she let go of him and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you've come visit me. I was getting worried. Come. We talk over tea." She grins and he carefully follows behind her.

He flinched when he saw the scar on her neck and stopped when she closed the door. Now that he had a better look, her face seemed more relaxed. The sadness that was in her eyes, it wasn't there anymore. He wondered if she saw something during the time she was captured.

"_Hmmm~ Hmmm ~_" Arisa hummed a tune as she reached for the jar of chamomile tea, but Dimitri had walked up from behind her and grabbed it.

"Please sit down, I'll prepare it for tonight." He says and she turns towards him.

Sothis was doing everything in her power to hold back her laughter as she witnessed how the female froze because she was partly trapped between the shelf and prince. The goddess has seen many things but one thing she knows for sure is that Arisa was possibly growing feelings towards the prince. The girl grew a crush on him when they first met all those years ago. Truth to be told, she grew to admire the prince because of his innocence. And unsurprisingly to Sothis and Alexandra, those feelings of a crush are slowly developing to something more. **_Maybe? Maybe not? _**

But let's be real. You really expect me, the author, to make things easy for them? Or anyone?

"Hey, author. Stop breaking the fourth wall." Sothis grumbled.

**_Anyway_**, thankfully Dimitri had stepped back and went to the table. It felt strange for the female to not be the one preparing the tea, but she appreciated the gesture. The prince prepared the tea and left it too steep for a while as he saw down and Arisa across from him. There was a bit of silence and he spoke suddenly, making her jump from her seat a bit.

"I am so sorry!!" He bowed his head to her, and Arisa began frantically waving her hands.

"Why are you suddenly apologizing?! Are you hurt? Was it something I said?!" Arisa stuttered and the prince shook his head as he pointed to the right side of her neck.

"I did that to you....when...when...you were...transformed....I....thought you were just another monster and... I saw an opening....I jumped..the dagger....it was full intent to------!" he stopped when he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Dimitri, please calm down." She says and he looked up to her, "I understand very well that the intent was to kill. Believe me, if I were in the same position as you during that time, I would have done the same." She sighs and touches her neck.

"I'm actually grateful you stabbed me." She sighs as she looks out the window and Dimitri let out a strangled chock.

"You're....grateful...._I almost killed you?_!" Dimitri's voice held anger but self-blame.

The voices of the death laughed and cackled. Sneered and made fun of him that he, a monster, someone was grateful they nearly ended their life.

"Dimitri, let explain why." She turned back to him, her voice serious, "You broke the connection that Pittacus had on me. When I was in that feral state, all I wanted to do was to kill everything in my sight." She says and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Anger, hate, self-blame. Envy, they were all the negative emotions I kept bottling up inside me. My own emotions were turned to a weapon against myself but also onto the rest of you. It felt like I was trapped in a never-ending nightmare. I kept being tortured. I saw so many horrific things. It was as if I lived them myself. I could hear Pittacus laughing, mocking me." She says as she was shaking a bit.

Dimitri looked at her worried but continued to listen as she closed her eyes. What she was saying was true. The nightmares she kept living over and over were terrible fates that Byleth suffered. One dream was that Edelgard tortured Byleth day after day. Another was that after years passed after defeating Nemesis, Claude began to see Byleth as a threat to his dreams and declared war against them and had them publicly executed. Another one was that they confessed to Dimitri that they had the power to turn back time. Dimitri begged to them to fix the Tragedy of Duscur but even Sothis's power had a limit to how far they could go back. The prince became furious and destroyed Byleth in anger and other..._horrid_ things they did to them. Rhea ripping Sothis's heart out and failing repeatedly to bring back her mother. The woman falling to madness and going on a rampage. Byleth snapping and truly embracing the name _The Ashen Demon _and destroying all Fodlan. Them yelling in their final moments that they never asked to be Archbishop. They never asked to be a ruler. They never asked for people to decide their fate for them. That they were just **_Byleth_**, the child of Jeralt Eisner. That was all. In those final moments, they screamed that their greatest regret was meeting the Lords. Other fates were that they saw the ones they loved killed before their eyes. An ending where TWSITD won the war and destroyed everything they loved. The nightmares replayed over and over and she herself nearly descended to madness. And suddenly it was if a record player broke and the nightmares stopped in an instant. It was enough for a portion of her sanity to return. That was why she lunged at Pittacus. Her "**_Tiamat_**" side, Arisa calls it, awakened.

"I was just so happy that I was able to gain some sort of my sanity back. It..kind of reminded me...no, bad idea comparing it to that." She shook her head and smiled softly to him.

"You must have feared seeing me like that. I'll confess...its....power of my Crest. Still....the fact that I was forcefully formed to transform did scare me. Sigh.....I'll be alright from now on. But....I guess the experience also....helped me." She smiled softly as she remembered the time with her mother.

"Are you worried....That I am afraid of you?" He whispered and she gave him a bit of an unsure smile.

"Well it makes sense don't you think? People fear the unknown. Though I am pretty sure I'm going to get a lot of questions. Hmm...you win some you lose some." She chuckled a bit.

"No." She looked at him confused as the boy gritted his teeth, "I am not afraid of you. I just....when I learned that was you, my mind went back to that day four years ago. The way you became so protective of us despite the chaotic state you were in. But this time, the emotions you feel when protecting us, were used against you. I was horrified that I nearly killed you. I would have never forgiven myself if I did. And worst of all, when your brother yelled for me to stop, I ignored it and went for the attack." He says and Arisa listens to him.

"Arisa, seeing you know....you seem.. peaceful. This may be none of my business but....what did you see?" He asked and she smiled warmly.

"I saw my mother." She smiled, "For a long time, I yearned to know who my mother was. I wanted to meet her. During that time when I was part of the umbral beast, I wasn't in a nightmare but a dream. I had no memory of who I was, but....I met Sitri." She smiled softly and she touched one of her lily hairs pins, "I was an idiot for holding a grudge against her. I was just so tired of being compared as well as the pressure of expectations kept piling up. But...during that dream, I got to know her. I spent time with her. Those hours in real time were 9 months for me in that dream. I became closer with her and I did think of her as my mother. I got to know who she was. The time I spent with her was precious and I'm grateful." She chuckled a bit.

"Sorry if this chat suddenly took a turn." She says and Dimitri shook his head.

"No, it is alright. I'm just....happy to see you doing well. Ah, almost forgot. The tea is ready." He smiled softly and poured a cup for her and then himself.

"By the way," Arisa giggled a bit as Dimitri took a sip from his cup, "Christian is the new professor of the Ashen Wolf House." She says casually.

"PFFFFFTTTT!!!"

Arisa could not help but enter a giggle fit because of Dimitri's reaction. The boy coughed, trying to recover as he used his sleeve. The woman stood up and gave him a hard slap on the back to help.

"Cough!!! What?" Dimitri finally recovered enough and whispered a thank you for what she did.

"You heard." Arisa chuckled as she sat back down, "Decided to tell you to give you a heads up. He'll be teaching all four houses from now on like I do. Unfortunately, I won't be able to join you kids on the mission that takes place at the end of the month. Amir and Alex will go in my place and Christian will be leading you all. Make sure to listen to him like you all listen to me." She instructed.

"Very well then." Dimitri said, a bit unsure.

He honestly feels a bit conflicted.

"Dimitri, I know you and my brother don't get along that much but do try to. Please. I already spoke with and gave him a warning if he even tries to pick on you, I'm going to kick him to the second star to the right." She nodded proudly and the prince laughed a bit.

"Alright then. But....when will you return?" He asked.

"I should be back to top shape by the beginning of next month. I'll be having surgery in a few days. But thankfully I'm still allowed to at least give a few seminars. Sigh....unfortunately, I won't be able to help you train the kids at the orphanage. I'm sorry about that." She smiled sadly at him.

"Don't be Arisa. It's alright. Make sure to get well first. Bernadetta has been helping me with them along with Felix. Which, honestly is a surprise with Felix's and Bernadetta's part." He chuckled remembering how the kids gathered around Felix because how impressive his technique was.

Despite his childhood friend being a grumbling mess, he was surprisingly gentle with them. Felix won't admit it, but he is good with kids. Bernadetta has been taking turns with Mercedes in coming to the orphanage to read stories to the children. Sylvain managed to convince her. She also has been teaching a few of the girls how to do embroidery.

"Ah!" Arisa clapped her hands together, "I'm so glad!!! I was worried that you were taking on the job alone, but it seems I don't have to be. I'm glad you all are working together." Arisa smiled in pure joy.

"Whoa!!" Sothis suddenly spoke and everyone's eyes went wide when the flower bouquet the prince gifted her began sprouting flowers.

"Um......I....uh....had not idea I could do that...." Arisa coughed and Sothis manifested herself in Mirabilis's form.

"Hmmm.....seems your Crest is manifesting some of your powers in a way. How interesting....." She muttered and waved at Dimitri who just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hello Dimitri. Now we can speak properly. Unfortunately, I am _famished_ for the night and must sleep. _Good night_~" Sothis grinned and faded away.

"Was that....Sothi?" He says and Arisa nodded.

"It seems my Crest has allowed her to manifest for a few minutes. She is a spirit after all." She smiled a bit nervously.

Which also spelled a bit of her doom because Sothis will now able to pull pranks. But this also meant she could talk to Rhea, Seteth, and the others. Sothis always wanted to be able to interact with people. Arisa was glad now the Goddess's wish has come true, even if she must hide her identity.

"It's getting late. I should head back to my room now. It was good speaking again with you Arisa. I'm glad you are okay." Dimitri smiled warmly to her and she nodded as the two stood up.

"Ah. I almost forgot." Arisa quickly went to her closet and opened it.

She rummaged through it a bit and cheered a bit once she found what she was looking for. She held a blue pillow in her arms and walked over to the prince, who blinked as she handed it to him.

"I made you this pillow! I noticed you and the others haven't gotten much sleep. I have been knitting pillows for you all. Hope this helps out a bit. And if you still aren't sleeping well, do come and see me. I have sleeping medicine that can help you." She smiled warmly.

"I will. And thank you Arisa. I think I'll use it tonight. Well, I hope you get well soon. Good night." He smiled.

"Good ni----!!" She froze when he suddenly kissed her forehead and the prince couldn't help but give her a closed eye smile _(he felt victorious)_ as he left and closed the door.

She was frozen for 3 minutes straight and suddenly flung herself onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

While that went down, Dimitri headed back to his room. A bit of joy and pride filled his chest, but his face was filled with embarrassment.

"I can't believe I did that!!" He groaned as he arrived at his room and straight to his bed he went.

He stared at the pillow in his hands for a bit and put it on his bed, laid down to sleep. His eyes began to droop, and he quickly went to sleep.

During this time, Dimitri nor any of the students knew that the pillows that were knitted by their professor were knitted using wooly bug wool. Their wool is often used to make pillows or stuffed animals to help a person sleep and keep nightmares away. Allowing the person to have a good night's rest. Arisa had the help from the brownies that kept the dorms clean to secretly replace the old pillows with the ones she knitted. It greatly improved their health and also, they got better sleep. Well maybe a bit too well because Linhardt brings his pillow to class. On the other hand, students like Marianne and Dwyer, finally looked like they got proper sleep.

**\- The Next Day: Remire Village - **

Up and early, on the sunrise people rose. The town's folk opened their shops, and farmers went to the field to harvest the sugar cane that was ready. A few children were already running around and playing. As for a few others, Florencio looked at Jeralt with wide eyes after he explained everything that happened a few days. The gremory couldn't believe what he was hearing and worse because the man that was once Sitri's and Cherche's childhood friend, and a friend of his, Sandy and Jeralt, betrayed them like that.

"Have you told Sandy?" Florencio muttered then took a giant gulp of his Almyran coffee.

"I did. She went and destroyed his grave. Alois and I had to hold her back from pulling out the casket and setting it on fire." Jeralt had to admit, it was a bit funny.

"Still....Aelfric of all people...sigh...then again.." Florencio let go of a sigh, "Can't blame him either. Even if he was a simp. I figured out he had feelings for Sitri. He never had the courage to confess to her. Still, it's amazing how people can change with a single event in their life. Jeralt, if you were in his position, and the roles were reversed, would you have done the same?" He asked and Jeralt let go of a sigh as he took a sip of his own drink.

"I'm not sure. Maybe...10 years ago...if I had found her like him...I do believe there may have been a possibility of me aiding him." He muttered and Florencio frowned, "Back then, my fear of the church was still great. We did everything we could to avoid running into them. Don't get me wrong, I do understand how Aelfric felt. However....he crossed the line the moment he chose to involve my daughter." He sighs as he puts his cup down.

"Jeralt, by any chance have you spoken to Elder Bara regarding what you saw Byleth go through?" Florencio asked and Jeralt shook her head.

"She told me off." Jeralt chuckled and Florencio choked.

_"Jeralt!!! You ask me one more time about what your daughter went through that change and I'll be the one to send you directly to the goddess!!" _

"Well....I...did not think she did that. Maybe it's her way of saying when the time is right, you'll know?" Florencio laughed a bit nervously.

"Maybe. Anyhow, I'm glad that I finally learned the real reason why Sitri passed away. I finally have closure. Sigh....we spoke to each other, even if it was a few minutes before she passed on. But it was more than enough. The words she said, how much she loves us. It was more than enough." He smiled sadly remembering the last hug they shared with their daughter.

"I'm glad all of you finally had closure. So, how did Byleth take finding out Rhea was her grandmother?" Florencio asked Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Her and Beleth already knew they were related but now finding out she was her grandmother well....she took it well, surprising." He sighs, "I still feel Rhea is hiding something. The best way I can describe the way she looks at my daughter was like if she was some sort of peace of steak and waiting for the right moment. Whatever Rhea is waiting for, I'm still watching out for my daughter. I don't trust woman." He says and Florencio nodded.

"And what about you?" He asked his friend, "Do you still have that mark from that hag?"

Florencio smiled and pulled up his sleeve, revealing Pittacus's mark was gone. His smile became wicked and Jeralt knew when something _really_ good happened, Florencio will break into that smile.

"Jeralt, Christian did a lot more than just injuring Pittacus."

**\- Shambhala -**

The loud screams of pure rage were heard in the giant magic labs of Shambhala. Glass tubes breaking because of the raging screams. Odesses had never been so pale before as he studied Pittacus, who was only now a ball of metal that couldn't even float anymore. Black veins spread all over as she kept screaming and screaming at the news that the Agarthan doctor had just given her. Pieces of glass kept cracking and even Kronya and Chilon were pale as they watched from outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MAGIC SYSTEM IS GONE?!! I CAN NEVER USE MAGIC AGAIN?!!" Pittacus roared furiously as Odesse let out an annoyed sigh.

And he thought Bias was bad, but this was a whole new level of animosity. The last time he saw Pittacus this furious was 70 years ago. When Florencio betrayed them. Her so call most loyal doll left her. Sandana and Florencio were the two most dangerous generals of TWSITD 70 years ago. All these years no other Agarthan, not even humans they have created have come to their level. Florencio was going to become Pittacus' heir and Sandana was to become Periandar's. Their bodies were going to be taken over by them, but fate has always had a way of spitting at their faces.

"Even I do not know the nature behind anti-magic, Pittacus. I am a Warlock, not a reality breaker. Why Sothis created such magic is beyond even me." Odesse growled as the female screamed louder in agony and horror.

"We have no mages that know the magic of that clan because Serios wiped them out. Their descendants are far too hidden. Even a blood sample won't help." He snarled and stormed out of the lab as Pittacus was put into a glass coffin.

The neon green water almost glowed as its healing properties were trying to heal the woman. Alas, it was futile. Barely any effect. Her recovery time will take 5 years. The man walked down the hallways and heard a low laugh, he turned his head to see Solon. The old geezer walked up to him and chuckled lowly.

"So, Pittacus is out. To think that her very power source would be her undoing." Solon chuckled as Odesse only grunted.

"If we had a living mage who knew anti-magic, I do believe it would expand my research. However, the only living descendant of those beasts was Chris von Herslvelg. Only he inherited the blood of that clan. None of his siblings did. Only he did." Odesse's eyes narrowed at Solon.

"That boy had much more potential to become the ultimate weapon. Are you sure he died during that fire?" The doctor hissed and Solon frowned.

"No, I do not. The fact that he turned into a Hegemon showed he had the power to bear the Crest of Flames. That night, I saw the light of the Fell Star strike him down." Solon replied with a deep scowl on his face.

"There should have been a body left. Even if burned to charcoal." Odesse muttered as he removed his mask.

"Heh." Then the old man chuckled as the doctor turned to him, "It has been nearly a millennium since I last saw you without your mask." He smirked.

"I only need air, that was all." Odesse narrowed his eyes as he put back the half beak mask, "But how have things been over at the monastery? I was able to retrieve the last bit of data Pittacus had." He said and pulled out a crystal ball.

It glowed and revealed a holographic video, playing. The hologram showed static because the footage was damaged, but it was enough to reveal. Solon's eyes narrowed as the footage of the four-winged dragon appeared, roaring furiously. Pittacus's voice rang, screaming that was not Sothis. The screen became static then switched over to when the dragon stood behind Aelfric, its roars turning to the screams of a female.

"What on......? That's the Professor..." Solon gasped as the body of the dragon disintegrated and standing in its place was the Professor in a humanoid dragon form.

"The one from Lonato's rebellion. Who would have thought that nabatean blood runs through her veins." Odesse hummed and the footage changed to the image of Christian holding the Sword of the Creator with a Crest stone but...

"Pause it." Solon suddenly said and Odesse did.

The hologram image was of Christian wore in expression of shock as he was looking up to the umberal beast. His hair was teal, his left eye was forest colored, but what stood out was his right eye. Solon's smile was wicked.

"Only those who have two Crest in their bodies and have successfully survived transforming to a Hegemon, have those eyes. Each form is different, depending on the Crest. That boy....." he pointed to his "his eye is a manifestation that he survived. Well....seems one of our failed experiments managed to survive. The question is which test subject was he?" He chuckled and Odesse swiped to the right and pulled up a list of numbers.

"Based on his appearance, he seems to be about 22 years old. His hair should be white, but it is possible that the Crest of Flames caused a change in his hair color and eyes. But you mentioned before his hair was white. He is the professor's adopted older brother. Sigh...." Odesse ran his fingers through his hair and used his right hand to type, "Hmm....Crest of Flames but is able to use anti-magic...Shit, these past 21 years we've had a total of 1,000 test subjects. If those 1,000 only 20 of them survived the blood reconstruction surgeries. The rest of the those that did not make it were disposed of. It wouldn't surprise me that one those test subjects happened to belong to Cleobulus. There was an accident 5 years ago were the vestal witches they had in cages went out of control and set free her test subjects. And the bodies we disposed of; it could be possible one played dead to escape." He hummed and turned back to the image.

He began typing again, trying to clear the static of the image to have a better look.

"The scars....they seem recent. Based on the pigmentation...those scars are about four years old. We disposed of about 200 bodies 4 years ago. So that boy may be one of them. I don't know which one....I'll need a blood sample in order to find out his identification number and what nation he escaped from." He says as the hologram screen disappears, and he puts the crystal ball away.

"By the way, how are the survivors of my experiments?" Odesse asked and Solon chuckled.

"59 and 60....are becoming a bit too.... _Independent_." Solon smiled and Odesse eyes widened ever so slightly.

"59 has become quite attached to the Professor. Though they do not speak, he admires her from afar. I think it's time...to use our two pawns in this game of chess."

**\- Abyss -**

"So, you'll be the overseer from now on? Got to admit, need a nickname for you. Hmm...."

Lejare's eyebrow twitched as he was led by Hapi through the hallways of Abyss. Many of the residents were whispering among themselves as the man carried a suitcase. He would be taking over Aelfric's room and office. Word spread fast of Aelfric's actions as well as Pittacus. For safety measures, Yuri had ordered his rogues to search for any creepy dolls and disposed of them on the spot. Chris helped also and he set them on fire. The two stopped in front of a wooden door and she reached into her pocket, taking out a key, handing it to him.

"This is the key to the office. The key to the bedroom should be in there also." She says and begins to walk away.

"Hey kid." Lejare spoke and she stopped, turning her head a bit towards him, "I understand that you are all going through a wave of emotions. That it feels like I am invading the place of someone you once held dear." Her eyes widened a bit, "When you are ready, or when any of the others are ready, you can come and speak with me." He smiled softly and turned back to the door.

** _"Jade." _ **

Lejare froze and turned back to her slowly, the girl had a smile on her face.

"Your nickname is Jade. Welp." She stretched her arms and turned back, "See ya later." She waved lazily and left.

Lejare stared for a bit and closed his eyes as he turned back to the door and opened it. Closing it, he let go of a low chuckle.

"I haven't been called in over a millennia." He says as an image of a group of people laughing and smiling at him.

_"Papa!!" "Dear!!" "Mentor!!" _

The images faded as he looked around the office. It was about the same size as Hanneman's. A bit bigger but decent. Shelves of books, a table perfect for making potions. The desk was made of black wood. The man let go of a sigh as he raised his hand, magic poured into the place and began to clean it. Rearrange it to his liking and put Aelfric's belongings in a wooden crate. Important documents he made into an organized pile and had them fly to his hand. The man grumbled a bit and scoffed as he was reading them.

"The money you earned was enough to greatly help Abyss prosper. Damn punk...you and the whole lot messed up the place Noa, Aubin and I created to help the weak! Shit..taxes frauds....list of money withdrawal from the banks...and the amount also...I need to look at the records of the past 10 years." And straight the desk he went to get to work.

**[--------]**

SKRREEEEEE!!!

A bead of sweat rolled down Yuri's, Constance's and Hapi's face as they stared at Chris using the menacing magic tool that drilled a hole through a piece of wood so easily. Nervously, Constance got closer as the man grabbed a nail, connected to the magic tool, and screwed it into the wood.

"Umm...Chris?" Constance spoke as the man stopped and turned her way, he was wearing glasses to protect his eyes, "What....sort of magic tool is that? We have never seen you...work so fast using that....whatever the device is called." She says a bit nervously.

"Ohhh....right." He coughed and stood up, dusting his pants and shirt, "This magic tool is called a drill. It's the only one that exist because my sister made it." He says and went back fixing the desk.

Constance smiled wickedly suddenly. From what she has learned over the past two years working with him, Chris has a tendency of freely speaking about Arisa when he isn't paying attention. She wants a bit of an advantage since she hopes to gain more of Arisa's favor.

"Does Arisa have any more magic tools?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah she does. She keeps them locked away though. If Rhea found out about them, she sent her to be executed or they would be confiscated." He says and the smile on Constance dropped while the other two looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not saying anymore." Chris sighs as he finishes and stands up.

"Changing the subject," Yuri sighs, "I can't believe you actually made that offer to Rhea. You are our Professor?" Chris gave him an unamused look, "I'm not complaining but I'm glad it's you. You did a lot for the folks here." He chuckled.

"Thanks Yuri. I will be giving you all a proper education. By the way, where Balthus?" Chris asked as he warped away the drill.

"B said he was headed up the surface to talk with Pinkie (_Hilda_)." Hapi comments as she pulls out muffins from her pocket.

Constance and Hapi in the usual argument about manners and Yuri was unfortunately the victim to be stuck in the middle. Chris let out a sigh but smiled as he heard the door to the classroom opened. He turned to his friend.

"Hey, Balthus!! What t-----!!"

"Hiiiii Teeaaacchhherrr~"

"Goddess, save us."

_A wild Sylvain and Sadi have appeared. _Well to be more precise...

"Hey Christian!! I caught these two sneaking around. Friends of yours?" Balthus says as he was carrying the two students like sacks of potatoes. Sylvain under his left arm and Sadi on the right.

"Put down Arisa's students!!!" Chris screeched and quickly Balthus let go of them.

"Oof!!" Sylvain landed hard on the concrete why Sadi floated down softly.

"Thanks." Sylvain says as he stood up and dusted himself while Sadi did the same.

"What are you guys doing here and how?" Chris sighs as he walks up to the two Blue Lions.

"I followed the shadows!! Whispered a fellow sister is here!!" Sadi grins and Hapi blinked.

"Ah, so it's you who Amir was talking about. You're Sadi, right?" Hapi says as she walked up, and the girl's eyes sparkled as she circled around her.

Hapi was a bit taken back by her but...felt something off about her.

"Can...you summon monsters also?" Hapi muttered and Sadi nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yup!! When I scream, I can summon monsters. I also talk to animals and they help me sometimes." Sadi squealed as Hapi looked over to Chris with a "_Help me_" look.

"And you?" Chris turned back to Sylvain, "What's your reason?"

"Sigh...." Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Sadi has a tendency of wandering around for a long period of time and gets lost. I noticed she was heading in an unknown direction. Decided to stay with her to make sure she didn't get lost." He explained.

"Hey Christian!!" Hapi yelled and walked up to him quickly, "I need to talk to you outside for a bit?"

"Sure." Chris says and the two went out the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"Does Star (_Sadi)_ have a Crest?" Hapi asked and Chris looked at her shocked.

"Not that I know of. I don't think she does. Why?" He asked and Chris looked a bit unsure.

"I don't know but....I just have a similar feeling with her like how when I first met Amir. Our Crest reacted with each other." She said unsure and he nodded.

"I understand. I'll talk to Arisa about it later alright. For now, let's go back in." He says and she nodded.

The opened the door to go back in and was met with a squealing Sadi being spun around like a child, by Balthus.

"Higher!!! Strong!! Hail the King of Grappling!!" Sadi squealed and Balthus was laughing.

Yuri was groaning along with Constance.

"That's right!! I'm the King of Grappling!!" Balthus laughed while Sylvain couldn't help but snicker.

"Well I have to admit, that was cute. I didn't know you were good with kids, B." Hapi chuckled as the man put the girl down.

"I used to pick Hilda a lot like this when she was a kid. Holst would get scared and then Hilda would tell him to stop being overprotective." Balthus laughed.

"You're strong!! Not as strong as Big brother Dedue but strong!!" Sadi grins and Balthus slumped.

"By the way," Sylvain turned to Chris, "Arisa informed us earlier this morning that you'll be leading the mission in a few days. Sorry to drag you into this..." Sylvain sighs and Chris shook his head.

"No, it's fine. But be honest with me with how you are with Arisa." Chris says and Sylvain let go of a sigh.

"I don't why, but I can't take you seriously like a Professor." Sylvain says and Yuri snorted at the offended face Chris made.

"Miklan right?" Yuri spoke and Sylvain turned to him, "I know that guy. In northern Faerghus, he's pretty well-known...not in a good way." He frowns, "The guy does what he pleases, attacking towns in Margrave Gautier's territory relentlessly. Stealing food and even abducting women." His frown turned to scowl and eyes to a glare, "I may be a leader the leader of a bunch of thugs, too, but I'm nothing like that slime bag." He says coldly.

"Worried that people might compare you?" Chris asked.

"Eh, a bit." Yuri admits, "I've got folks who follow my lead. But similarities end there. A Hero's Relic can turn a slime bag like Miklan into a knight." He shook his head bit.

"I know you and your sister go one of those shinnies yourselves, but don't do anything reckless." Yuri says and he nodded.

"You sound like you've encountered him." Sylvain comments.

"Well, this was before I became Count Rowe's adopted son. Punk had the nerve to try and kidnap one of rouges, we fought his group off." Yuri sneers and Chris sees tension forming.

"Alright, enough. I don't need you two to fight." Chris sighs, "If it makes you feel better Sylvain, Arisa told about the one time she left him like a ragged doll 17 years ago."

Sylvain began snickering loudly at that.

"What's this about Arisa leaving Miklan like a rag doll?" Constance's interest peaked.

"Well," Sylvain was barely holding it together, "It was about two days before the second death anniversary of the Queen Consort. Miklan got caught trying to harm us and Arisa lunged at him. Left his face with bruises, cuts, even a few teeth knocked out. The two got in a fist fight so bad that the servants had a difficult time pulling them apart." Sylvain finally laughed and Chris just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, I knew she kicked his ass, but I didn't think it was that bad. That last time she went overboard was......" he quickly stopped himself because he was going to say it was an event that happened in their old home.

"Happened when?" Balthus says and Chris just shook his head.

"Forget the last part. Anyhow, I am leading you guys. I know this will be the first mission without Arisa so make sure to listen to my orders, alright?" Chris stuck his hand out to shake.

Sylvain stared at it for a few seconds and spoke.

"Have we met before?" He says.

"Sylvain, I met you a few months ago." Chris bluntly says.

"No. I meant before that. Before we met here in the monastery." He says and Chris shook his head.

"I don't think so." Chris lied and Sylvain slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Well, whatever you say, Teach." Sylvain shook hands with him and Sadi giggled.

"I'll take you guys back."

**[----]**

"I like it here. Reminds me of the forest." Sadi comments as she and the two males were walking through the passageways to reach the entrance.

"Really? Never would have thought you would be the type to like dark and creepy places like this." Sylvain says and Sothis appeared next to Chris.

"My, these two get along well." The goddess says and as the two students chatted a bit.

"Their friends." Chris smiled as he told her telepathically.

"By the way, Christian." Sylvain spoke and the man turned his head a bit towards him, "What are your thoughts on Crest?"

Chris stopped and turned to him, Sadi had also stopped.

"I don't like where this is going." Sothis commented and floated near Sadi.

"As in the Crest System or Crest in general?" Chris asked.

"Well, a bit of both." Sylvain says as he puts his hand on his waist.

"Is this about when Arisa caught you the other day breaking up with another girl?" Chris turned to him fully and Sadi frowned.

"Yeah, I guess. You're shifting the conversation, but I don't mind. But come on Christian. Playing around with girls is the most fun a guy can have. Besides, I don't care what you think of me. I don't intend to change how I live my life." Sylvain smiled.

"Arisa had this conversation with him about two days ago......However, I don't like how this conversation is taking place in front of.....Sadi." Chris thought as he looked over to the girl, who looked at the red head, worried.

"I'm a good-for-nothing, if you haven't noticed, but I'm a noble with a Crest. That's all anyone cares about." Sylvain casually says.

"Y-You're wrong...."

Sylvain turned to Sadi, whose lips were in a thin line.

"You're not good for nothing." Sadi says and Sylvain chuckles.

"Don't worry about it Sadi. Besides, it's best avoids getting too serious with fools like that. It only leads to trouble. I'm going to be forced into an arranged marriage with some random noble women anyway. I wouldn't have minded if it was still Alexandra, but you won some you lose some." He says.

"Did you just refer to Alex as some random noble women?!" Chris suddenly said coldly.

"Whoa whoa!! Before you come to me, she and I used to be engaged with her when she was still a noble." Sylvain raised his hands up in defense, "By the way, Christian. You didn't know you had a Crest, did you?"

"I was never told I had one." Chris lied.

Sadi was starting to look uncomfortable and Sothis hugged the girl from behind, to calm her down. Looked like it worked a bit.

"I see. I suppose a mercenary won't be concerned with such things." Sylvain muttered.

"What is your experience?" Chris asked even though he already knew.

Christian was nerd back in his old home and read through the Japanese translation of the game since the English translation does leave out quite a few things that the original had. One of those was information on Sylvain and why he loved and hated women. While the English version did cover up a few things that Sylvain was physically beaten, verbally abused by his brother, there were other more horrible things. The reddest flag was that he was also sexually abused as a child, it said in the Japanese version of the game. He read the translation and it was said in the Japanese version of Ingrid's and his support. As well as Mercedes's that he tells her he is traumatized by women. Chris was sick to his stomach when he read it. Like usual, the English version had to censor it to keep the rating Teens. As much as it wasn't his place to speak of such sensitive topics to Arisa, Chris decided it was best to let Sylvain be the one to tell her when he was ready. The boy has been opening up more with her, but Chris and Arisa knew it wasn't completely.

"Most children who are born to noble families are tested upon birth to see if they bear one. Even Descendants of the 10 Elites, like myself, can't be legitimate heirs without Crest. That means as children, we are only accepted if we're born with one." Sylvain says.

Sadi did not know much about the traditions of Faerghus as well as the Crest system but now here she was, learning of it. Honestly, it was a subject she wanted to learn for some time but whenever she asked Lestia about it, the minute the princess was about to answer, Dimitri or Zander would appear and quickly pull their sister away. Now here she was, learning of it without someone trying to keep her from learning of it.

"The heads of most noble houses keep having kids until they get one with a Crest. Those children grow up to be heads of their houses, and the vicious cycle continues. Do you get it now? To all these commoner girls, I'm just a trophy. Or rather, a studhorse." He says it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sadi wasn't an idiot. She knew Sylvain and many others suffered because of the pressures of being nobles who have Crest. Ingrid receives constant letters from her father about marriage arrangements to help her family. That the girl needs to put her dreams on hold and focus on her line of duty. Felix, despite not being an heir, still had the pressure of being a knight like his brother. The boy felt like he was in Glenn's shadow. Dimitri burdened with the weight of a whole nation. Lestia, the weight of being a princess and wanting to live her own life. Annette, who is searching for her father. Mercedes, who's stepfather has been trying to pressure her to marry a nobleman, again because of her Crest. Then what about her? Or any others that have a Crest? What horrible experiences have gone through? Now that she thinks about it, Lorenz feels he lives in the shadow of his father. Bernadetta suffers anxiety because her father mistreated her so badly, trying to make her a "_good submissive wife_". The Varely girl had only recently opened up about this to her and Arisa. Marianne, despite being a bit more confident, still fears her Crest will bring misfortune to others. Claude is constantly questioned about his legitimacy. Hilda who says she is a delicate flower, trying to avoid work, when she wishes to be acknowledged for her own achievements. That girl needs encouragement. Edelgard who, like Dimitri, bears the weight of the throne.

"So, you think they want you only for their bloodline?" Chris says.

"See? I knew you'd get it. These girls don't love me. They love the potential rewards of loving me." Sylvain said cheerfully.

Sothis gasped as she felt Sadi's mood plummeting by the second as the girl began to second and even Chris was getting worried.

"If I marry a girl and she gives birth to a child with a Crest, that kid might become the next head of House Gautier. But nowadays, with the bloodlines getting weaker, there are a lot of kids like my brother...born with no hope. For ages now, those of us with Crests have been envied and desired but never for who we are. I understand the value of my blood. Believe me, I hate how much I understand it. I know better than to dream of being free from this burden, I'm used to it by now. I used to think I didn't have the right to live freely." Sylvain muttered and Chris spoke.

"You don't think that way anymore?" Chris asked even if he knew the next answer.

"Heh heh... That's right. You know what? I'm a bit jealous. The whole time you and your sister were growing up, you never knew you had a Crest. You were free. Nobody pretended to like you. I kind of hate you both for that... You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest. Maybe I'll collect the debt." Sylvain said coldly as the shadows covered Chris's eyes.

Sylvain began laughing a bit.

"Ha! Got-----!!"

"I am disappointed."

Sylvain froze as the man looked up and the redhead had never seen anyone so hurt. No, Chris's eyes held the emotions of empathy, pity, but also worry, anger, sorrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sylvain thought and turned to look over to Sadi but frozen tears were falling from the girl's eyes as she had them closed.

"S-Sadi?" Sylvain muttered and quickly turned to her, "What's wrong?" He says and Chris shook his head.

"Sylvain..." he spoke and the red head turned to him, "Right now, you act like you're an idiot. You act like you dont know things. You do it on purpose." He says and Sylvain narrows his eyes, "But I know you're an amazing person. You act like you don't deserve to be loved, or that shouldn't be alive. That's not true. Even if you believe that, that will always be one person, who is grateful you are alive." Chris smiled sadly and Sylvain looked at him shocked.

"Arisa said something similar to me many years ago....." the red head muttered and turned back to the girl but she was gone.

"Sadi?!" He frantically looked around and Chris let go of a sigh, "Where did she go?"

"You upset her pretty badly." Sothis appeared in her Mirabilis form.

"Whoa. Who are you? Wait, Sothi right?" Sylvain winks and a bead of sweat formed in his face when her gaze became cold, looks that spelled murder.

"I don't think you understand the weight of your own words. You had this exact conversation with Arisa the other day except she took your joke threat seriously and gave detention for a whole month!! Now, let reverse the situation here!" She floated around him, "Chris, do you mind if I give him a piece of my mind?"

"Sothi, you don't need to ask me permission." Chris sighs and she nodded.

"Now listen here Child who has Death in his blood!!" Sothis hissed.

"Whoa!! I don't think the tarot card's meaning is necessary!!" Chris quickly says and shuts up the minute she sends him glare.

"As I was saying!!" Sothis pointed a sleeve at him, "I have been watching you and others for many years. I remember the deep sadness that lingers behind that smile of your. It is still there. However, if you keep living like this, you will become the very thing you despise." She says and Sylvain went silent.

"Tell me, Child who bears the blood of Death, do you wish to break the cycle that has lived for so long in your family, or do you wish to continue it?" She asked.

"What? No, I do not want my descendants or anyone else to go through what I went through!!" He says and she huffs.

"THEN LIVE YOUR LIFE!!" She boomed and her disguise came undone, revealing her adult form.

"Oh Shit!!!" Chris yelled and at this point, Sothis did not care as Sylvain stared at her with wide eyes, "Live your life as you desire!!! You keep letting the chains of your Crest hold you down!! Learn to break free of the cage you are trapped in!! Live your own fate!! You are not some prize trophy!! You are you!! **_Sylvain Jose Gautier_**!! Wise up because keep up this attitude and the very thing you truly cherish, will be destroyed by your own hands or get you killed." Sothis boomed, showing her true authority of a goddess, and disappeared in a shower of green dust.

Sylvain was stunned and shaking. Sothis's aura frightened the boy but Chris had to admit, the punk deserved that scolding. But back to the situation.

"Sothi rarely gets angry. Head back to up. Also, I think your words greatly offended Sadi." Chris says as he walked past his former friend and stopped, "You be surprised Sylvain, how much those around you care. We care Sylvain. Hope you understand." And he left.

The red head was stunned to silence as he was trying to process everything that happened. But first....

"I need to find Sadi."

**[----]**

Angry. Perhaps disappointment was what she felt as she walked swiftly through the hallways, as she kept her head down. She didn't want anyone to see her puffy red eyes. It would indicate she was crying. She didn't understand. She had never felt so angry towards him. Sadi wasn't happy at all with what she learned. She received a few looks most were dirty ones from females and a few males. She made a turn to the right and ran into somehow.

"Sorry." She says as she did a quick bow of apologies.

"Sadi? Are you alright?" The Duscur girl looked up with wide eyes and saw it was Edelgard along with Hubert.

"You were crying. Did someone hurt you?" Edelgard asked and Sadi shook her head as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"No no. Just....trying to sort some emotions out." The girl sniffed and Edelgard still looked at her worried.

"I see. If you like, you could accompany me and Hubert to the garden? We will be having some tea." The princess said and Sadi stopped.

"Actually...." this was her chance.

None of the Blue Lions nor her brother were around. And Lestia has been trying to talk to her about the Crest system and how politics work in Fodlan. But every time, someone interrupted. This was her chance to get information.

"Yes?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow at her as the girl looked up to her.

Edelgard's eyes widened as the girl looked at seriously. It had been years since she saw such fire in one's eyes.

"Edelgard, I have a request."

** _\- ???? -_ **

_The place was dark. Humid. The place was made of stone. Yet floating in the air were hundreds, if not thousands of glass shards floating around the place. Yet, in the center of the room, where two thrones, identical. They are 5 feet apart. In between them, was a table with the map of Fodlan, yet it was set up as a five-player chess board. Sitting on the throne on the right, was a man who wore a cloak that covered his identity completely. It was the same with the woman that sat on the left. The man smirked as he moved a pawn piece from a section that represented the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The woman then moved the queen that represented the section of the Empire. _

_"I'm am surprised." The man spoke and the woman opened her mouth just a tad bit because she was surprised, "I thought you would stop but you actually managed to reset, one final time." He says._

_"I still have hope." The woman answered._

_The man frowned as he looked up to her, a single eye revealing themselves. Mint green it was but its color was dull. She did the same, one eye revealed itself. Mint green and dull, yet a single speck of hope was still in them._

_"I see...." the man says and looks back to the chess board, "This will be the final one. And mean it. I can't bear to see Sothis suffer anymore." The man spoke slowly._

_"Tell me." The woman spoke softly, "Have you given up...completely?" _

_The man only stared and looked back to the board._

** _"Who knows. For now, let us watch the pieces fall into place." _ **

**Chapter 52: Pieces Falling into Place: End**

**[-------]**

** _And the chapter is done. Like a game of chess, pieces are falling into place and the real new twist is starting. The original idea of the Ashen Wolves not being disbanded and someone becoming their Professor, the original idea belongs to Storm Leviathan. This chapter was inspired by him, so big shout out to him. Go check out his stories._ **

** **

** _Arisa will not be part of the next upcoming mission, which is the fight against Miklan. But just because she isn't there physically, doesn't mean she won't be able to help. You'll see. _ **

** _Sothis unlocking new memories as well as they are slowly unlocking the true abilities of the Crest of Flames. She can finally interact with others but only for a few minutes. At most 3 minutes only. And yes, she'll be giving Rhea a piece of her mind soon. Now why did I choose Mirabilis form? Because she is the Faerie of Daydreams and sleeps a lot. _ **

** _Chris can use Time Pulse but to a limited amount. He'll have to go through a growth phase also as time passes. As for Sadi, you'll see the next two chapters. Time for her own secret to come out. _ **


	58. Chapter 53: Death's Caress: System

In an empty area of the garden where almost no one goes two, the silence there was considered a bliss. Very few people liked going to that area but considering it was summer, those lucky to claim it, have it for the rest of the summer. Or so they say. The area was under a 300-year-old maidenhair tree, also known as a gingko by a few. With a table set up with a small three tier stand with desserts, sandwiches, and pastries, Edelgard took a sip of her tea. She placed the cup down and looked up to the girl that sat across from her, her violet eyes calculating.

"What favor did you need Sadi?" The imperial princess asked as the Duscur girl held her teacup with two hands.

Edelgard could tell the girl was shaking by how little the cup trembled in her hand. Still, she was intrigued by what had caused the girl so much distress. Even more since her and Sadi barely know each other as well speak. Hubert was not too far since he was ordered by Edelgard to go fetch someone specifically. Sadi took a deep breath and spoke.

"Can you tell me the history of the Crest System?" Sadi asked and Edelgard looked at her a bit surprised.

"That is an odd question to ask me. I assumed Lestia has informed you since you are her retrainer." Edelgard says as the Duscur girl took a sip of her tea.

"She has tried to speak of it because she wants me to be educated and informed but each time we try to talk..someone either interrupts us or takes her away." Sadi grumbled as she took another sip of her tea.

"Hmmm.....well, I guess I can inform you of it. The way the Crest System is run is the main reason why the Church has ordered us to retrieve the Lance of Ruin." Edelgard says as she raised her cup and took a sip of her tea.

"I met Miklan.....three times....Sylvain doesn't know....." Sadi answered and Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

"As of this year or in the past?" She asked.

"4 years ago.....the first time I met Miklan, I was on the verge of getting attacked by a mob. I thought he was Sylvain at first because they have the same hair color. He helped me escape the mob." Sadi explains as the girl took another sip of her tea.

"When was the second time you met him?" Edelgard asked as she rested her elbows on the table and her hands intertwined together.

"Second time, I ran into him by accident. He was stealing food from a vendor. He helped me, so I helped him. Led him to a direction where he escaped." Sadi says and Edelgard could not help but smile a bit.

"She's very innocent. I'm assuming that the reason Sylvain never spoke to her about Miklan was because it was possible, he may have told her to stay away from. Hmmm....Sadi....Now that I think about it...a few months ago her hair color changed to pure black like did Amir's. Amir has a Crest, the Crest of Timotheos. But Sadi does not come from the Amaryllis bloodline. It could be possible...." Edelgard thought and spoke.

"And the third time? What happened?" She asked and Sadi let go of a sigh.

"I found him starving in an alleyway in Fhirdiad and left him a small box of food." The girl admitted and took a large gulp of her tea.

"Hmmmm.....What are your thoughts on him?" The princess asked.

"I don't know much. I've only heard a bit from Felix, Ingrid, Dimitri and Sylvain. But...I did recently learn that Professor Arisa left him like a rag doll 11 years ago." She says and Edelgard slammed her forehead on the table.

"Pardon?!" Edelgard screeched.

"Well.....Sylvain said that 17 years ago, that Professor Arisa caught his brother trying to kill him and the others. The two got in a fist fight so bad that the servants had a difficult time separating them. She left him like a ragged doll." Sadi explains as Edelgard gawked.

The princess had heard stories of the Professor's fighting abilities and her brother had told her before that he never wished to meet Arisa's wrath.

"Changing the subject," Edelgard coughed, "let us discuss the Crest system." She smiled and now, footsteps were heard.

"Did you really have to come after when I was in the middle studying?!"

The two females turned and saw Lestia walking behind Hubert, clearly annoyed.

"I do not like to make Lady Edelgard late. You should be honored that she requires your presence." Hubert responded coyly to her and she rolled her eyes.

She looked over to the table and blinked multiple times when she saw Sadi, but her first instinct...

"Who made you cry?!" Lestia screeched as she literally ran then knelt in front of her friend quickly.

Even Hubert was surprised that she reacted so fast. Sadi means the world to Lestia because she was the few non-noble friends she ever had as well as someone who is serious like her.

"Sylvain...." Sadi muttered and the Faerghus princess' smile became sinister.

"Don't worry. I'll hunt him down later." Lestia's smile was becoming eviler by the second that matched Henry's.

"Lestia, no he did not break my heart...it more....sigh..." Sadi sighs as the anger surrounding the princess dwindles, "I learned a bit about how Crest influences noble families in Faerghus. Why...Miklan got..." she muttered and Lestia sighs, turning to Edelgard.

"Okay, now I understand. I'm assuming Sadi told you whenever I try to educate her on the Crest System, something or someone interrupts us." She says and Edelgard nodded.

"I have Hubert keeping a look out. That is why I had him bring you here. I believe this is a good opportunity for all three of use to speak freely of our thoughts without someone eavesdropping on us." Edelgard as Lestia stood up sat down on the third chair that was set up.

"Well, you are the Future Emperor and I'm going to be a Duchess that works besides my brothers. I do want peace between our nations. So, let us speak of the Crest system." Lestia nodded firmly.

Edelgard could not help but look at the two females because they instantly began looking around, afraid that someone was going to interrupt them.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked and the two nodded.

Edelgard just let go of a sigh.

"Now, let us start with something basic." Edelgard said as she intertwined her hands together, "Do you know the story of Saint Serios and the 12 Elites?" She asked and Sadi did "_so, so_" hand movement.

"A bit. I asked Tomas if there was a book about the 12 Elites but apparently it was checked out by Claude and hasn't been returned yet." Sadi replied as Lestia served herself tea.

"Alright then. What do you know so far?" Lestia asked as she plucked a cream tart from the tray to eat.

"Well, from what I remember..." Sadi muttered as she was in deep thought, "Crest are believed to have been a blessing bestowed by the Goddess Sothis." Edelgard froze at her saying that.

"Wait, the goddess has a name? I did not know that." Lestia blinked and Sadi nodded.

"Well, the shadows told me that is her name. But back to the topic. They grant special powers. I know they hold significant meaning here in Fodlan. The 22 bloodlines of Crest." She says.

"Wait...22?" Edelgard muttered and even Hubert turned his head to hear more.

"Yes. Professor Hanneman recently gave a lesson regarding Crest and how in a way they connect to Tarot cards. The theory was introduced by Professor Arisa, five years ago. Linhardt, Annette and Mercedes were pretty bored during the lesson since they already had the class before." Sadi says, "The rarest Crest are The Crest of Lejare, also known as _The End_, and The Crest of Flames, called _the Beginning_. As for the history...the most I know is that 10 Elite bloodlines are known as the Major Bloodlines of Fodlan because they are high ranking noble houses. Reminds me the story of Holy Blood from the book Genealogy of the Holy War by Celicia Scheric." Sadi finished and Edelgard just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, you got some understanding. I'm glad to hear that." Lestia smiles sadly, "Crest, like you said, hold a huge significant impact in the society of Fodlan. They are seen as signs of prestige and respect. Many noble houses value Crest and are desperate to obtain one as a sign of nobility. Major Houses that hold the most influence of each nation is, House Blaiddyd of Faerghus, House Reigan of The Alliance and House Herslvelg of The Empire." Lestia explained and Edelgard nodded.

"You know about the founding of the three nations, correct?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes. Lestia and I suffered through the history lessons taught by one of Lord Rufus's consorts." Sadi snickered and Edelgard gave Lestia a "_what the heck?_" Look.

"My uncle has four consorts/concubines. His main one is the one that taught us history." Lestia rolled her eyes, "They are all my aunts and I love them." She grins.

"The Houses were established after the War of Heroes, to help maintain order around Fodlan. Now, despite that, many nobles are desperate for a Crest. Many noble houses are known to marry or adopt individuals of lesser houses or even commoners who have spontaneously inherited a Crest just to obtain one should their heirs by birthright lack a Crest. Miklan for example was originally going to be heir to House Gautier." Edelgard says and Lestia nodded.

"However, because he did not have a Crest there was still doubt. Crests are not university inherited by the eldest child. Some Houses, despite being from the major bloodlines, there could be times where none of their children born inherit a Crest. But when a child is born with Crest, specifically a younger one, it leads to power struggles. Houses all over Fodlan, are known to disown or disregard all the other children that are not born with Crest. All the duties of the heir fall onto the child that was born with a Crest, while the parents completely ignore the others or abandon them. It's complete favoritism. Do you understand now why Miklan is a bandit now even though he originally was the heir to House Gautier as well as the oldest?" Lestia said as she took a sip of her tea.

Sadi had never felt so sick to her stomach as she processed the information that was just given to her.

"_What kind of sick twisted fuck created such system?!_" Sadi choked out.

Both Edelgard and Lestia spit out their tea at the sudden words of the girl and Hubert quickly stormed over to them.

"Do not speak such way in front of Lady Edelgard!" Hubert growled and the man turned in surprised to see Lestia howling and Edelgard doing everything in their power not burst out laughing.

Never had Edelgard seen someone outright say that the Archbishop was some sick twisted person for creating such a system as well as how horrible it was.

"I-I am sorry!!! I...I was just...in such shock!! The nobility system of Duscur is the opposite of what you all have here!!" Sadi stuttered as Lestia was finally calming down.

"I-It’s alright!" Lestia wiped a tear from her eyes, "Believe me, Amir had that exact same reaction when Arisa explained it to her! I was there!" She still laughed a bit.

"Speaking of Amir, I want to ask her about how politics were in Duscur." Edelgard coughed.

"I can call her if you want?" Sadi says.

"Hubert, can you go bring Amir please?" Edelgard says and the man nodded and left.

"But back to the original topic." Edelgard sigh, "When Sylvain was born, he was tested to see if he had a Crest. As you saw, he does. Because of this, he became the heir of House Gautier. All the duties and pressures were pushed onto him. It is the same with the others. My siblings, none of them were born with Crest, which made me the Heir to the throne. Zander, despite being born the eldest, did not inherit the throne because he does not have a Crest. The same case with Lord Rufus. King Lambert was the one to inherit it. Now you understand why Sylvain rarely speaks of his brother?" Edelgard says and Sadi nodded.

"Miklan....was raised and treated like the heir and when Sylvain was born..well that lifestyle changed. He blames our friend for something that is not his fault. House Gautier priorities Crest because their lands are constantly under attack. Add that with the traditions of Faerghus are where a child learns to fight before they learn how to write their name...well the vicious cycle continues." Lestia took a sip of her tea.

"It is not my place to tell you what Miklan has done to Sylvain. The rumors of Sylvain not being fond of Crest is true. I'm not fond of them either. I had to live my entire life hiding that I was born with the Crest of Reigan. We all been affected in some form by Crest. That is the harsh reality." Lestia sighs as she placed her cup down.

"What...are your thoughts on it..?" Sadi muttered and Edelgard spoke.

"Well, from personal experience, I saw my brother, Chris von Herslvelg, as more suited for the throne. He was wise and knowledgeable. He wanted to change the ways Aderstia was run despite how much the 7 lords opposed. He had the support of three administrations. However.....as you see...my brother was murdered. Not just him...but Hubert's sister as well. She has his retainer. The pressure of being the next Emperor is on my shoulders. I will make sure to do what I must to achieve my goals." Edelgard said firmly and Sadi nodded.

"As for me, I see many people with the potential to become amazing scholars, mages and such. But because they do not have a Crest, they are looked down on. The only three houses that are with the Kingdom have chosen to not follow the Crest system. House Aubin, House Zoltras and House Kalsana, who are fairly new. House Zoltras for years has never once followed the traditions of Faerghus." Lestia began giggling evilly because Emily came to her mind.

"I heard that Zoltras has a tradition of adopting children from orphanages. Regardless if they have a Crest or not, all those part of House Zoltras have become amazing mages and doctors. Is it true that there are also members of the clans?" Edelgard asked and Lestia nodded.

"I met one of them. She is a Laguz. Kind woman who uses healing magic by singing." Lestia smiled.

"Lady Edelgard, I have returned." The three turned and saw Hubert accompanied by Amir.

"My, my. This is rare." Amir comments as she saw the three girls, "I rarely see you three together but there is always a first." She sighs and thanked Hubert for the fourth chair brought.

"You wished to speak with me Edelgard?" Amir said as Lestia served her a cup of tea and thanked her.

"Yes. We were discussing the nobility system of Fodlan. If it be alright, would you tell us how the nobility was run in Duscur?" Edelgard says and Amir raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Amir says and raises her cup to take a sip, "There were 5 main noble families. There's mine, Amaryllis, the second is Snowdrop, the third Hydrangea, fourth Delphinium and fifth Narcissus. And as you can tell, our family names carry the names of flowers. The 5 main family branches oversaw different towns and trades around Duscur. But even if they are nobility, they are highly respected because they treat the citizens equally and help the people. My family was mainly in charge of trading silk, spices, and salt." She explained and the two princesses and the girl listened.

Hubert not too far away had taken out his notepad and was taking notes.

"The reason I ran away from Duscur when I was around 8 years old was because my uncle massacred my family for power." Amir said and the three females froze, while Hubert nearly dropped his notepad in shock.

"I do not mind sharing since this is an event of the past and my family was able to receive justice. I was held captive in a basement for two months. My uncle demanded I tell him where my grandmother hid the family fortune and secrets of the power said to have lived in the family. He always wanted to become the head of the family. Even if children of noble families do not inherit the blessings of the gods, they were still loved and cared. No one was special. We had a system of equality. As for who becomes the next head family, that is decided through a tournament every 10 years. Like the warrior blood that runs through our veins, with this tournament, it is equally determined by everyone getting a chance to show their skills. No magic, no weapons, only your brain and your own strength. As for which individual becomes the next head of their own families, that is decided by the Elder, who was my grandmother. The tournament was held. Basic summary of it. My uncle won but it was discovered he cheated by drugging my father. It was discovered and he had the title of heir striped. He was banished from the family. My father became the new head." She sighs and the others are still listening.

"The reason I snapped last month was because of how criminals are handled here. I have heard stories of Fodlan's form of justice but seeing it in person made me sick. In Duscur, a trial is held first. A case is built as evidence is collected. Witnesses are brought in. It is the public that decides if they are guilty. The trial held public and 13 normal random citizens were chosen to determine if the person is guilty. My uncle was very much hated and was suspected because of the sudden disappearance of my family and I. That was why trade with Duscur suddenly halted all those years ago. I remember my father was planning to open trade to the Empire before contact was suddenly cut." She says and Lestia nodded.

"Very interesting." Edelgard muttered. "But of course, no system is perfect." Amir suddenly commented, "No matter what system exists, no matter what country or world, there will always be some form of corruption. It is up to those who truly believe in cutting that corruption to rise. There will be hardships. Sacrifices. Others will hate you, but you cannot back down. Everyone holds different beliefs and ideals. If a person cannot respect that, well....that's fine too. Let them reap what they sow. Life has a way of making those who harm others pay." Amir smiled as she took another sip.

"What are your thoughts on politics?" Lestia asked.

"Ugghhh!!! I despise politics with a passion!! If you want to get on that subject, I recommend speaking to Alexandra about that." Amir groans and the girls couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you, Amir, for sharing this with us. If possible, I would like to work with you in the future when I am Emperor." Edelgard smiled sweetly.

"Sure. I don't mind. You girls are my students after all. By the way, if you need advice on politics, Christian and Alexandra you can talk to. As for a medical system to help the common folk, speak to Arisa. As for trade, I can help with that. I come from a merchant family after all." Amir chuckled and Edelgard nodded.

"Now...." Amir turned to Sadi, "Who made you cry? I'll break their neck."

And Sadi froze.

The princesses looked at each other worried because they knew that if Amir found out it was Sylvain; murder was going to happen.

"Well....."

**"Sadi, noooooo!!!" **

The two princesses jumped over the table and stormed off with the female before she could give her answer.

**[------]**

Sylvain walked around a bit too fast as he was looking around for a specific Duscur girl. He let go of a sigh as he made this way to the library where usually Sadi would be seen. He went and looked around. He spotted Lysithea speaking with Seigbert about gambits. He looked around and spotted a familiar blue head. Alexandra was at a table near the stairs that led to the second floor. Sitting at that same table was Claude along with Dorothea. Unfortunately, Alexandra looked annoyed. She would not look up from her books as the other two were talking.

"Hey." Sylvain walked up and Dorothea frowned at the sight of him.

"Oh, hey Sylvain." Alexandra looked up and grinned at him.

The others were surprised at this.

"Have you guys seen Sadi? I've been looking for her everywhere and can't find her." Sylvain said as 59 walked up to the group and handed Alexandra a book she requested.

She thanked him and turned back to Sylvain as the boy walked away.

"I saw her talking to Edelgard. She looked pretty upset." Alexandra said as she looked back to her book and her right hand was scribbling down notes in her journal.

"Wait, did someone make her cry?" Claude gasped and Dorothea frowned.

"If someone did, you know Amir and Dedue are going to hang the person that did it." Dorothea muttered and Sylvain chuckled a bit nervously.

"Dorothea, Dedue isn't Seteth." Alexandra replied and Claude couldn't help but let out laugh at the comment.

"Do you know why she was upset?" Claude asked.

"Well...." Sylvain looked away a bit, "we were talking about the...nobility system." He answered.

**SKKKKKRREEE!!**

Alexandra's pen stopped in a very noisy halt that poor Claude and Dorothea winced. The blue haired female looked up to Sylvain in both shock and horror.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" The girl spoke in a hoarse voice.

"That I'm a stud trophy? That most people see those with Crest to rise up?" Sylvain chuckled and the girl slammed her book shut.

"I don't think you realize how much your words hurt her!" Alexandra hissed as she stood up.

"Whoa whoa!! Calm down a bit." Claude said and thankfully they were near the far side of the library where they could avoid a scene.

"Stay out this one Claude. Trust me." Dorothea whispered as she pulled her friend back a bit.

"What? I only said what was on my mind." Sylvain says and Alexandra's hands tremble.

"Would you think of Sadi as some other girl who wants you for your Crest? Would you think of her as some trophy if she had a crest? Or anyone else?!" Alexandra hissed venomously and Sylvain froze.

"No, I would not think of her that way. Or anyone!" He says.

"Oh, is that so?" Alexandra said sarcastically, "Then what would you do if she did have one?"

"What? Sadi doesn't ha-----!!" His mind suddenly traveled to a few months ago when her and Amir fought.

Her hair had turned black, a sinister aura had surrounded her. His eyes slowly widened as he looked back to his friend.

"Alexandra....does..she..?" The words would not come out of his mouth.

"I don't know. How about you ask her yourself, mister _rusty boy_?" She smiled, grabbed her books and left.

A tense silence was left, and Sylvain made a quick turn and quickly left the library.

**[----------]**

"You don't want to see him?" Hapi muttered as she was in the classroom of Abyss.

Sadi had snuck her back in as Chris was giving lessons about the new pair up formation that he and Arisa had started to put into practice. The Duscur girl was using her magic to hide herself and sit next to Hapi.

"By the way," Hapi wrote on a piece of paper, "shouldn't you be in your class?"

"Manuela is teaching today. I'm ditching." Sadi wrote back and Hapi wrote back.

"Well, I don't mind you coming here. Not sure how Christian will take it though." Hapi wrote back then suddenly Christian spoke loudly.

"Sadi, I know you're here." He sighs as the three Ashen Wolves quickly look around the classroom, looking for her.

Sadi pouted as she undid her spell and was seen sitting next to the girl.

"How one earth did I not sense you?!" Constance gawked.

"Black magic has wonders." Sadi comments and Constance pouted back.

Chris smiled a bit and spoke as he walked up the desk. The girl blinked a bit.

"You're ditching." He says.

"I am." She replies.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to run into Amir or Sylvain." Sadi answered and the man nodded.

"Fine. You can stay here. But you're not escaping class. Pay attention to the lesson." He said and walked back to the chalkboard.

"Now back to the lesson." Chris says and points to the map he drew.

"This where we will be fighting, Conand Tower. From what I remember, Arisa said the place has a total of 20 floors. So, we're climbing stairs." And everyone in the class began groaning.

"Hey, I hate it too!!" Chris argues and points to the drawing next to the map, "Conand Tower was built almost in a spiral formation. While it is a pain in the ass to get up, it was built so those of House Gautier can see from all around. Trying to get in using a flying unit will spell disaster because you don't know which window an Archer is going to shoot from." He let go of a sigh and turned back to the map.

"All four houses combined, and that's students only, there are a total of 40. Add me and the rest of the Professor's and that's 47 people all together going to this mission. While it may seem like a lot, it's not. The bandits also have their own battalions. If we go by the number of bandits and their battalion all together...Miklan has an army of 100 bandits in a group." He explained and Yuri cursed.

"We're outnumbered. But even small numbers like us can out match them. I'll make sure to have my rouges ready." Yuri smirked and Chris nodded.

"Constance, since you and few others ride pegasus, I want you to especially keep an eye out for archers. Let's see..." Chris turned back to the board and began writing down names.

"Blue Lions: Ingrid and Lysithea both ride pegasus. Golden Deer: Claude and Hilda ride wyverns. Black Eagles: Petra and Hubert both ride pegasus. For us, Constance is the only one that rides a pegasus. Add me, Amir, and Alexandra. Amir and I ride griffins and Alex a wyvern. Hmmm......" he thought for a moment.

"What about us mages?" Sadi suddenly spoke.

"Go for an idea?" Balthus said and Sadi nodded.

"Well..ummm can I?" She asked and Chris nodded, and the girl stood up to walk to the chalkboard.

He handed her the chalk and she began writing.

"Mages of Blue Lions: Me, Lysithea, Annette and Mercedes. For Golden Dear: Marianne, Silque, Boey and Dominic. Lastly, for Black Eagles: Hubert, Dorothea, Linhardt, Henry and Forrest. Ashen Wolves don't have a mage." She explained.

"But what Hapi and I? Yes, I may be a Dark Flier and Hapi a Valkyrie, but we still use magic. Us who use magic especially are not built for close combat." Constance said and Chris spoke.

"I beg the differ." He smirked while the others raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yuri, you're the Trickster class and sharp eyes are well suited for using a bow. Especially when it comes to long range attacks. You do know how to use one right?" Chris asked the boy nodded.

"Yeah. Arisa forced it onto me. I usually carry a magic or a steel bow just in case." Yuri nodded and Chris gave him a thumbs up.

"Hapi, you've been training with Amir to use an axe." He said and the girl nodded.

"Yeah. Silver liked how I used one during our rescue of...Aelfric. Decided to take lessons with her." Hapi said and flexed her left arm.

"Balthus?" Chris spoke and the man gave him a thumbs up.

"Lysithea has been showing me how to cast a few reason spells!! Looks like I might be able to cast Reason Magic!!" Balthus grinned with pride and the others nodded.

"Now, that just leaves Constance." Chris muttered and turned to the blonde.

"Well....it may seem a bit barbaric but before the Dadga and Brigid War, I was taking brawling lessons from my older brother. I do think it is possible for me to master the arts of Brawling. However,....would it be possible for Arisa to teach me after she recovers properly?" Constance said and Chria nodded.

"What about you Sadi? Do you have a budding talent?" Yuri asked and Sadi was a bit hesitant.

"Well...other than being a mage, Arisa saw I have a talent for using a sword." She said and Chris nodded.

"I'm glad she's helping you realize your hidden talents." Chris smiled as she returned to the board.

"Hm....Chris, how do you feel about you, Balthus, and Yuri bringing your battalions? Those like Ashe, Bernadetta and Ignatz can bring their Archer supporters and at least Edelgard and Amir bring their Brigands battalions. Linhardt, Mercedes, Forrest and Marianne can focus on healing the others. Of course, they will need protection since they are the most vulnerable. Mages like Hubert and Henry, despite aren't built for close combat, are best when it comes to long range magic attacks. This gives us an advantage to possibly launch a surprise attack. Let's make this assumption. Since they have been tracked down and cornered, they will have to go into a defensive formation. Possibly even try to ambush us from different directions." Sadi continued to explain and Chris could not help smirk as the others listened and were taking notes.

_"Sadi's true budding talent isn't a sword. The only reason I said that was because if I mentioned what her real one was, she would back away. Her true talent....." _

"**Authority.**" Chris whispered and the girl continued to speak.

There was a knock on the door and Chris opened it, seeing it was Lejare.

"Ah. I'm sorry I interrupted. Christian and Yuri, I need to speak with you two. It's regarding...Aelfric." the man said carefully.

Yuri had let out a frustrated sigh and nodded as he stood up.

"We'll continue class later. Sadi, you're welcome to stay." Yuri smiled softly at her and she nodded.

He and Chris left out the door, closing it. As the three males walked, there was a bit of a tense silence as they soon made it to the front of the familiar wooden door. Yuri gulped as Lejare unlocked and opened it, revealing the inside. The boy widened a bit as he saw the inside rearranged that he almost thought he walked into Hanneman's office. Closing the door, Chris looked around and spotted two wooden crates filled with things.

"What are those?" He pointed to it.

"Aelfric's belongs. I'm evil but not evil enough to throw someone’s things out like if they were garbage." Lejare sighs as he went around the desk and sat down on the new chair, which was like the one Seteth had. The two males sat on the chairs in front of the desk and were handed each a document. Yuri was confused and opened it, narrowing his eyes as he began to read it.

"These are bank records of the past 10 years." Chris says as he looks up to the man, "How did you obtain these and organize them so well?" He asked.

"Anna." Lejare answered as he had his left elbow propped onto the table and rested his forehead on his wrist, his eyes closed, despite wearing reading glasses, "I paid her to organize the bank statements. After that, she and I worked together in calculating the numbers. Aelfric used his own personal salary to research methods in reviving the dead. Of course, information like that is expensive. Which leads to this. Look at the highlighted sentence in blue." He explains and the two did just that.

"Withdrawal of 60 gold coins....payment went to mage in Faerghus." Chris muttered and Yuri frowned.

"I remember hearing stories that in the past, Faerghus used to practice necromancy. I know magic like that is deemed forbidden by the archbishop." Yuri muttered and Lejare nodded.

"But just because necromancy is declared illegal, doesn't mean it is not practice." Lejare said and the both looked up to him, "Necromancy is very much alive. However, the practice to revive humans was specifically deemed forbidden by those that do know that magic. These days it’s used on dead animals. Fae bodies are also deemed illegal to use because if one is killed unjustly, they unleash a curse. That is why when it comes to fae magic, it is avoided. Only so few become Faerie doctors. Usually females, but occasionally a male is born." He chuckled and looked over to Chris.

"The ones highlighted in green are deposited from the church, his salary. As well as....an extra 300 gold coins. Why?" Yuri asked and Lejare frowned.

"That extra 300 was supposed to be used to help restore Abyss as well as provide a better life for the people." The older man spoke solemnly and both males had never looked up so fast.

"Then the numbers highlighted in red are!!" Chris gasped and Lejare nodded.

"Money withdrawal to make payments for information on forbidden arts. Materials to possibly experiment and research. As well as pay others to do dirty work or bribe. There are also tax frauds and other unsavory things in the record of 10 years." Lejare growled.

Yuri gritted his teeth as he kept reading through the documents. He felt sick each time he read something new about the man that once cared for this place.

"I'm angry." Lejare muttered, "This place was built by my ancestor, Saint Lejare, and his two friends, the mentors of Saint Aubin and Saint Noa. The place was originally built to shelter those who were heavily affected by war. It wasn't in ruins like this." He sighs and stands up, walking to the shelf behind him.

He pulled out three ancient looking scrolls and placed them on the table. He opened the first one, wrapped in a green ribbon and unrolled it. The two males stood up to see and that Abyss indeed looked so much different. The place looked clean and new. People were happy. There were even merchants doing trade. Dancers and singers. Priest and priestess healing the wounded.

"Abyss was built before the monastery was?" Yuri asked and the overseer nodded.

"It was. It was almost a full underground nation." Lejare couldn't help but chuckle as fond memories returned, "But..." he frowned as a sad look entered his eyes, " Abyss took two massive hits. The first one was after the War of Heroes. When the first Rite of Rising failed. Saint Aubin along with the other 4 Apostles, were forced to take the blame for the failing of the ritual. Thus, Saint Serios began to see Abyss as a nuisance and misfortune fell. The second one...." the man gritted his teeth; his fist shook with rage.

Yuri and Chris looked at each other worried as the man opened the second scroll and revealed an image of Saint Lejare surrounded by many people and holding a child. Yet...

"Chris?" Yuri whispered and Chris quickly felt his vision become blurry.

"Eh? I'm...crying?" The real haired man muttered as he touched his cheek.

"Haha.." Lejare chuckled weakly, "It’s alright boy. The reason you cry is because it is a trait that is passed down to those that have the blood of Saint Lejare flowing through their veins. It is sadness you feel when you see someone you once knew. In this case, one of your ancestors. Abyss was once the home of the anti-magic clan." He smiled sadly and both looked at him in shock.

"What happened?" Chris whispered and Lejare sighs as he unrolls more of the scroll.

** _Red._ **

Yuri and Chris both saw red as they saw people running from an army of knights being led by a different Saint. Saint Lejare had some sort of weapon sphere floating around him along with a sword in his hand. The man charging head on in battle while the people ran. More emotions of despair, rage and hate began to fill Chris till the man suddenly fell on his knees and screamed like he was being murdered. Yuri and Lejare quickly ran to him, trying to make sure he was alright. But he wasn't alright. Visions began to fill his eyes as the waves of emotions kept pouring in. It was just him. Arisa is having the exact same reaction. She was giving a seminar about medical practices when the wave of visions and emotions suddenly hit her. Mercedes and Linhardt had run up to her while Dorothea quickly ran out of the class to get Manuela or Hanneman. Or any of the staff that were closer. The reason Arisa was also having the visions was because from months ago when her and Chris performed the ritual, _Roots_. They both drank a small vial of each other's blood to perform it. That blood now ran through her veins and allowed her to perform a few anti-magic spells that she has yet to know of. Each vision became bloodier and bloodier. Each vision became worse as the knights wept as they cut down innocent lives. Each vision more and more people were cut down. Not even the women and children were spared. Yet in that vision, a man roared as his sword clashed with a woman. Tears streamed down his eyes as his face was filled with rage. Yet the person he fought, spoke coldly.

"**_You will not oppose me!! How dare you not wish the return of our mother?! You of all people!!? I shall make an example of you and your people!!"_** The person roared and the vision ended.

Both siblings are out cold.

**\- 2 Hours Later -**

Chris carefully opened his eye and felt he was on some sort of cushion as he carefully sat up.

"You're awake." Chris turned and saw Lejare on his desk, looking at the old scrolls.

"That was you." Chris suddenly spoke, how voice hoarse from the screaming, "You fought Rhea."

Lejare looked up and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"So, you do know who I truly am. Then you know who...the others are?" Lajare asked and Chris just looked around.

The boy saw he was laying on the cushions of a couch and a blanket was on him. Chris was silent for a moment and spoke.

"Memories." He muttered and the older man was just confused, "Do you believe in former lives? Or in reincarnations?" He asked.

"I do. And you saying that I will not ask anymore. That is more than enough." Lejare answered as Chris let go of a sigh and sat up normally.

"What I miss?" Chris asked as Lejare stood up and handed him a glass of water, which he gladly drank.

"Your sister also saw what you did." The man answered and Chris looked at him, "Don't worry. She's recovering. Fast asleep in her room. The boy with the fox mask carried her to her room. Now tell me....how exactly did she obtain your blood in her veins? Blood of my people is only inherited by one person if they are born into a different family line." He says and Chris sighs.

"We performed the Agarthan spell Roots. That's how we met Pittacus." Chris muttered and the man nodded.

"Hey." Chris was hesitant to ask but he did it anyway, "Can...anyone learn anti-magic or only specific people like and you can?" He asked and Lejare sighs.

"Anti-magic is dangerous. Sothis created Noa and I to help maintain balance. Anti-magic to help sustain reality. Magic to help maintain life. The two of us were created for that reason. We are like scales. We especially maintained order with our siblings. Noa passed down her Crest to her apprentice who later took on her name. As for me, Abyss took place before the Red Canyon, I left Zanado to travel the world. I settled in Morfis for some time and then came back to find out my mother was murdered. Thrust into war. Tch." He clicked his teeth, "I'm happy to know there were survivors of that massacre but...it still hurts seeing how my people are still hunted down. The Ancient Clans and my people got along well. So, they were very furious when they learned what Serios did. If someone from my clan married into a different bloodline, only one child would inherit the ability to form anti-magic. However, if they married someone that was part of the clan, all their children would be able to use it. And if someone drunk a bit of their blood, like your sister did, they could only cast a small number of spells. Other than that, no, not everyone can learn anti-magic." Lejare explains as he sits across from Chris.

"Which bloodlines have the possibility to learn such?" Chris asked.

"Well....actually now that I think about...Sothis never did once mention which one of brothers or sisters could actually use the same magic as me. I was the main one but...Argh. If mother ever gets her memories back, I hope I learn who was able to." The older man grumbled.

There was a knock on the door and opened, Yuri peaked and let go of a sigh.

"Glad you're better. You put up quite a show." Yuri chuckled and Chris gave him the stink eye.

"Yeah, yeah. How's my sister?" Chris growled and Yuri chuckled.

"She's fine. But I think I just got new competition...." Yuri muttered that last part, but Chris heard it.

"Who's now got their eyes on her?" Chris said too quickly, much to his amusement.

"You know that kid 59? The one that works with Tomas?" Yuri muttered.

"Oh. Nah. I saw the way he looks at her even if he wears a mask. He sees her like a mom." Chris reassured him.

Lejare could help but laugh a bit at that comment.

"By the way, is Sadi still here?" He asked and Yuri nodded.

"Hapi and Constance are studying together with her. Since she is going to take the Valkyrie exam in a few days. You know....I can't help but want to snatch her away and have her be part of our class...." Yuri's smile became wicked and Chris laughed.

"It's my first day as Professor Yuri!! I don't want Arisa coming after my neck already!" And the two males laughed.

"But seriously, I think she would make a great addition."

**\- Arisa's Room -**

"I can assure you I'm fine." Arisa let go of a frustrated sigh as Mercedes was mixing her herbal medicine and tea she needs to take.

"Arisa, you are still in recovery. Sigh, Emily needs you to be strong enough to perform the magic surgery." Mercedes sighs as Hymn sat comfortably on a pillow that was set up to her.

"Mama is worried about you. Emma will be mad if she finds out you aren't taking your medicine." Hymn smiled and Arisa mentally began cursing because the little pixie has Mercedes's coy smile when she is upset.

The honey brown haired woman handed her the cup and Arisa gulped the medicine down. She could help but let go of a blissful sigh as her hair glowed a bit, the color shade looking deeper.

"Looks like you're recovering well." Mercedes smiled softly as she was handed the cup and handed her the other one that had apple blend tea.

"It feels strange not walking around all over the monastery, doing jobs, requests as well as returning lost items." Arisa says she blew at her cup and took a sip.

"You're a workaholic, you know that, right?" Mercedes frowned and Arisa winced.

"Workaholic!! Workaholic!! Mama says you're a workaholic!!" Hymn cheered while Sothis appeared, yawning.

"Be nice Hymn." The goddess yawned though Mercedes couldn't see her.

"Aunty Sothi is here!!" Hymn giggled and Sothia couldn't help but coo as the pixie circled around her.

Mercedes chuckled since she already knew the existence of the spirit that protects her friend. It honestly worried how her friend was so reckless at times. Constance was her first friend and she missed her. Mercedes was beyond glad to be reunited with her and introduced her to Annette, the three would study together and drink tea.

"Let us change the subject." Mercedes spoke and Arisa nodded as Mercedes sat down, "I was surprised to learn Christian will be a Professor like you. I wonder how he will teach?" She muttered and Arisa chuckled.

"You'll have to wait and see. How have things been? Are you and Emile speaking to each other more?" She asked and Mercedes entered a giggle fit.

"He still hasn't forgiven you with what you did a few months ago." Mercedes giggled and Arisa snickered.

"And I shall do it again if I must." Arisa grinned evilly as she wiggled her fingers like if she was casting a spell.

"Be nice." Mercedes smiled, "By the way, my mother sent a letter and says she has been doing well. I was hoping I could go visit her soon. Ah, and I heard you have a son?"

"I do. Originally, Florencio was supposed to come visit two months ago but due to a change of plans, he could not. He was going to bring my cousin and my son. Maybe next month?" Arisa says as she takes a sip of her tea.

Hymn was now sleeping on Blanca's head and the albino wolf was giving them a "_Help me_" look. Feh chirped and flew out the window, most likely to go look for wild berries again.

"Hmmm?" Arisa blinked multiple times as she turned back to Mercedes yet...her vision flickered.

One second, Mercedes was dressed in her normal clothing, the second she was dressed in a dark color scheme of a Gremory dress, looking much older. Arisa shook her head a bit and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead a bit.

"Mercedes, I need to take a walk. Do you mind if you accompany me?" She asked and Mercedes shook her head.

"I do not mind at all." The woman smiled as Arisa kept asking herself what she did to deserve this woman in her life.

Carefully helping her get up, the two females left the room, with Blanca following them, and Hymn fading away back to the mark on Mercedes's hand. It was a simple walk, near the pound yet something was making Arisa feel all giggly for some reason. Again, she looked towards her friend and her vision went static. One second Mercedes was herself and the second one was a much older and wiser version her, but her hair was completely lose, curly. About mid waist. Image of her friend returned to normal as they made it to the greenhouse, where they made their way to the cherry tree planted near the peach tree. Both were still young, and she was hoping to plant them somewhere else soon. But, what was strange was seeing Sylvain sitting at the bench near the flowers Sadi and Bernadetta care for. The body was letting out a frustrated sigh and looked up to see the females.

"Good evening Mercedes and Professor. Glad to see you're recovering." He smiled yet Arisa blinked.

The image flickered to not Sylvain but a different man. His face was a blur. Arisa blinked once more and suddenly felt her eyes sting.

"Professor, are you alright?" Sylvain looked at her worried and she nodded.

"Yeah. Just a bit tried. Anyhow, I can ask you the same thing. What's wrong?" Arisa replies and looks unsure with Mercedes around.

"Can we...talk in private?" He says and her face becomes calm.

"Alright. My magic lab is close. Do mind if we go there?" She says and he shook his head.

"Mercedes, thank you for joining me on this walk. I'll be alright from here. Okay?" Arisa reassured her and Mercedes nodded.

"Alright, take care. And you too Sylvain." Mercedes smiled softly and left.

"Shall we go?" Arisa said and Sylvain nodded, following behind her.

The lab was literally next to the green house and Arisa fished her key from her pocket and opened the door. Same sight as usual. The fireplace was on and Sylvain couldn't help but whistle as he looked around. Straight to her tea shelf she went and picked up the tin can that was labeled Bergamot. The boy sat down at the chairs of the tea table as he watched her prepare the tea. Funny how a magic lab feels so comfy compared to the other one that is used by students. He saw Blanca jump onto the giant bean sack pillow that Christian calls it, and sleep, her ears twitching a bit. He turned as he saw her carrying a tray, setting it on the table.

"What did you want to speak of?" Arisa asked as she picked up the tea pot and began serving two cups.

Sylvain was a bit hesitant but spoke.

"You....remember our talk from two days ago, correct?" He asked her to have him raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, I remember." She says as she hands him his cup.

"Well....I had that same conversation with your brother." He says and Arisa sighs.

"Well, that I saw coming." She says.

"But Sadi was there." And Arisa slammed her face on the table.

"So that's why Amir told me that she was hunting down the person that made the girl cry." Arisa comments in a dead tone that made Sylvain wince.

"Yeah....I think I'm going to avoid Amir and Lestia for a few days. Anyhow, the topic regarding Crest made her....upset. Arisa, does...Sadi have Crest?" He asked and Arisa maintained a neutral face he couldn't read at all.

"What would you do if she did?" She asked, "Would you treat her differently? Would you try and seduce her? By the way, if you head that route, I'm not going to save you from Dedue's wrath." Arisa bluntly said Sylvain snorted.

"I'm a scoundrel but I'm not that bad." He says.

"Sylvain, you hit on Ingrid's granny." And she only smiled when Sylvain choked on his tea.

"How do you know about that?!" He coughed, trying to recover.

"Ingrid told me." Arisa lied smoothly.

She remembers the support conversations like the back of her hand.

"Somehow, talking to you like this reminds me of the old days back in Fhirdiad." He smiled softly but continued, "But back to the subject. You're not answering my question if she has one or not." He looked at her seriously as she put down her cup.

"Sylvain, it is not my place to tell you. Really. That is something she should tell you. Not me." She looked at him seriously.

"Haha..." he chuckled dryly, "I always found it strange...how Sadi and I became friends. I remember how I met her." He muttered.

** _\- Flashback: Faerghus: 4 years ago-_ **

_He barely managed to escape Miklan's wrath once more and ran through the streets of Fhirdiad, towards Emily's clinic. News reached him and the others quickly that Dimitri, Zander, Glenn, and Kuza were alive. But wasn't good news being that Arisa was in critical condition. Amir was also among the survivors along with two children. He ran quickly and nearly accidentally ran into a person._

_"Sorry!!" He quickly apologized and ran to the clinic doors, where they burst open._

_"Aiiiii!!" His head whipped to the reception desk, where Sophia was, grumbling because she nearly spilled her tea._

_"Where are they?" Sylvain panted heavily, considering he literally ran to the clinic._

_Sophia let go of a sigh as she sat back down on her chain spoke._

_"I'm sorry Sylvain but you can't see any of them. Emily's orders." Sophia responded softly like if she was talking to a 10-year-old._

_"Why?" He demanded, "Why can't I see them?" He nearly growls at her._

_Sophia was silent and closed her eyes as she spoke._

_"First off, do you think any of them are in the right state of mind right now to have anyone see them?" She began as she opened one eye, "Kuza nearly lost his eyes and is currently in the surgery room. Such medical treatment by the church forbids it but that isn't stopping us from helping him." She says and Sylvain opened his mouth but was silenced when she put her index finger up, "Next, both Zander and Glenn lost literally a limb. Huge amount of blood loss and both are currently under medication to recover. They will sleep for at least a week or two for them to recover. Dimitri, is in no state to see anyone. He witnessed the death of his father as well as much, much more. Burn wounds and such, as well as hallucinations. Two weeks of recovery. Amir suffered stab wounds from helping defend the group. And Arisa....." she went silent._

_"And Arisa what?" Sylvain narrowed his eyes._

_"She might not make it. She suffered the worst wounds we have ever seen. She shouldn't even be alive right now." Sophia pinched the bridge of her nose as she let go of a tried sigh._

_Sylvain saw the bags under her eyes despite her trying to hide it with her pink blue hair. The woman handed him a cup of tea, chamomile, for him to drink._

_"None of them are going to be happy once they hear what happened to Chris and Gina........" she groans out and it finally dawned on Sylvain just how bad everyone came back._

_None were in any condition to be seen nor to even be let out. Lestia wants to see her brothers desperately but for her safety, is currently at under production of House Zoltras. Sophia sighs and opens her other eye._

_"Ingrid wanted to visit Glenn but we had to kick her out because she lashed out at Amir and also the two children of Duscur." She groans._

_"Ingrid......" Sylvain muttered and heard footsteps heading his way, turning he did and froze when small hands suddenly touched his face._

_One gray eye and one dark green eye looks at him curiously as the small hands touched his hair. The little girl blinked multiple times as she kept touching his hair. Sophia had a face of horror once her eyes landed on the little tan girl with short silver colored hair, tan skin and was wearing a white hospital dress, and walking barefoot. Sylvain remained frozen as the girl gave the warmest smile he had ever seen in his life._

_"Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy red hair!! Pretty pretty like the noon sun!!!" The little girl squealed as she kept patting his hair, "And pretty eyes like the sunset!!! Pretty pretty!!" She giggled._

_"Sadi!!!!!" Sophia screeched as the woman quickly jumped over her desk and picked up the girl, "Honey, what are you doing here??! You should be in your room resting!!!" She says and Sadi tilted her head, confused._

_"But I wanted to meet the boy the shadows said was hurt. He's hurt." The girl Sadi says as she looked over to him and pointed at his stomach, "He has a bruise. The Sunset is hurt. Can we help him?" She pouts._

_Sophia let go of a sigh and glared at Sylvain, the boy froze._

_"Stay here. I'll take her to her room." Sophia says and begins to walk down the hallway with the girl in her arms._

_"Bye bye Sunset!!! Take care!!" Sadi grins to him._

_Sylvain just remained frozen._

**\- End of Flashback- **

"She says my eyes and hair remind her of the sunset. I've been called names but never a Sunset." Sylvain answered and Arisa chuckled.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Arisa asked and he nodded.

"Is it true you're not going to the mission with us?" He asked and Arisa nodded.

"I'm no state to be fighting however," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small charm with a dark green stone, "make sure to keep this on you during the mission." She handed it to him.

Sylvain stared at charm and could sense some type of magic in it but couldn't figure out what it was. Arisa always had secrets. She always avoided certain topics that were asked when she used to teach him and the other when they were younger. Any topic regarding her knowledge as well as her past, she instantly put on a defensive wall. He wanted to try something.

"Arisa, have you ever had regrets?" He suddenly said and he immediately noticed a change in her mood.

He noticed, ever since she found out she had the Crest of Flames, she has been expressing her emotions much better. Almost as if...she didn't know how to properly manage them.

"I do. But hanging onto them will do me no good. Especially because the place where those regrets cling to, I can never go back. And I don't want to go back. My time in that place is long over. But a part of me will always belong there." Arisa answered suddenly like a robot that even startled herself but mostly Sylvain.

"You almost sound like you're saying you weren't born in Fodlan." He says and Arisa frowned.

"Hmm....I am born in Fodlan. But you could say my soul came from a different place. But enough about me. You wanted to discuss the mission." She says and looks back to him, "You're worried that you will have to confront Miklan."

At that, Sylvain let go a dark chuckle.

"Can't say I'm all too pleased. Part of me is looking forward to making him play for everything he's done to me. Did you know, he pushed me into a well and just left me there? I thought I was finished. But...surprisingly Felix and Ingrid found me. It was in the middle of a harsh winter. Glenn and Zander patched me up. Then...there's.." he shivered and Arisa's eyes went wide as she understood his body language.

"Oh Sylvain......." she thought and covered her mouth with her right hand.

The reason she immediately understood his body was because Theresa was the same way when they met. To become a Professor, it was required for her to take psychology and human behavior classes. Well, it wasn't required but she took the classes anyway. When her friend opned up to her that she was sexually abused growing up, Arisa's parents had to literally hold her and two her older brothers back from going straight to murder Theresa's parents.

"Sylvain." She spoke his name and the boy looked up to her, "Do not force yourself to speak. When you are ready, you can tell me. Whatever is said in this room, stays here. It never leaves." She spoke firmly to reassure him.

"Thank you..." he muttered, and she smiled softly.

Now she understood why he would flinch sometimes when a woman touched him.

"Sylvain, I’m going to ask a very serious question." She spoke and the boy looked at her a bit worried, "Should you confront Miklan, would you be able to kill him?"

That question made him go silent as a dark look entered his eyes, yet she didn't flinch. Quite the opposite.

"Teach, I don't see why not? He is a scumbag who has multiple times tried to kill me as well as hurt my friends. He lived a spoiled life till I was born and was jealous that it was taken away. He hates me for something that is not my fault. You almost sound like you feel empathy for him despite how you left him years ago." Sylvain said a bit darkly as he leaned in, his face hovering over her a bit.

Her eyes closed and then snapped them open, he flinched. Those eyes, he felt like she was looking straight into his soul. They were suddenly no longer the pale color but now normal, like usual color they are. They kept staring at each other, he felt scared.

"**_Pity_**." She answered as she turned her head to look at the Flames in the fireplace, "I feel pity but also empathy." She sighs as he leaned back.

He looked at her confused, like she had grown a second head.

"I'm sorry but why do you feel empathy for him?" Sylvain said in a bit of an angry tone.

"Because," she turned to him a bit, "the fault of his behavior is how your parents raised you both." Arisa took a sip of her tea.

"How we were raised...." Sylvain muttered and he had a quick flashback to one of the butlers that used to work at House Gautier.

The man had balls to talk back to his father and straight up blame the man that it was his fault for Miklan's behavior. And he was right.

"I hate it when you're right." He muttered and she only hummed.

"Hate or love me, that is your choice. My job is to guide you and let you make your own decisions when the time comes. The consequences that come after you make the decision is your and yours alone to deal with." Arisa answered as she stood up and walked to a bookshelf, pulling out a red colored book, staring at it for a few minutes then putting it back.

She turned back to him and spoke.

"From here on out, whatever choice you make, is your own. Sylvain, will you let your Crest define who you are or live your own life? Create your own path or walk the path that has been set up for you?" She smiled and the boy chuckled.

"Arisa you....."

Suddenly the door to her lab slammed opened and Arisa, out of instincts, pulled a dagger from her chest. However, looking at the door, she was met with a pissed off Emily and a panting Edward that was behind her.

"I...I...told you....to...slow....aaaghhh..." with a loud thud, Edward fell back.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Sylvain stood up, confused and behind the woman, Marianne was panicking along with Ignatz, trying to revive the passed-out doctor.

**"Get out Sylvain."** Emily spoke in a tone that immediately had him running for his life.

The red head let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed the door shut. Outside, Sylvain was helping Ignatz and Marianne carry Edward to the infirmary.

Emily threw her bag onto the couch and turned to her Nabatean self. Hissing like a cat.

"Pittacus....Pittacus of all people!!!!" Emily raged as she opened her bag and took out multiple needles, "I knew that bitch was alive but the fact they forced you to turn into a dragon like me pissed me off." She snarled.

"Emily, please sit down." Arisa spoke carefully and the woman slumped on the couch.

"I'm just...angry....at them. You shouldn't have gone through that...sigh...the transformation to a full dragon comes naturally. Only if you desire it." Emily looked up to her as Arisa handed her a cup of tea.

"Chris told me I did not take on Sothis's dragon form? Not one similar to Rhea's. Why? Its alarming." Arisa said as she sat across from her.

Emily let go of a sigh as she placed the cup down on the table that was between the two couches.

"Because you do not want to be Sothis." She answered.

"Eh?" Arisa squeaked and the goddess appeared, a smile on her face.

"It means despite if you and I become one, you will still be yourself. Regardless if you inherit my powers." Sothis squealed.

"Mom is right." Emily sighs, "You took on a form that you desired. That you want."

Now that Arisa thinks about it....

"Oh snap....." She gasped and quickly ran to her, rushing as fast as she could, going through every cabinet till she found it.

An old green leather journal that she always carried in her bag in her younger days as a mercenary. She shakily opened it and turned to a page that was booked marked with pink ribbon. Her hands shook as she stared at the pencil drawing, she did when she was around 9 years old. It was done the day before she met Raphael and Ignatz.

_"Hey Sothis!! If I could turn into a dragon, I would want to look like this!!" _

_The image of her nine-year-old self holding up the journal to show her friend._

_"Four feather wings...a bit of a similar color seam of my regalia, but also in a way that defines you. Interesting. I like the design. The wings remind me of angels and the feathers remind me a bit of almost jewels. I like it." Sothis hummed happily as the girl kept drawing. _

"CHRRRIIIIISSSSSSSSSS?!?!!"

At this moment, Arisa was screaming her head off for her brother.

**\- Abyss - **

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Sadi comments suddenly which got a snort out of Balthus.

"Welp, whatever force this, make sure to pay attention. Try to concentrate your faith magic to your fist." Balthus instructors the girl and she nodded.

"Trying to teach her Draining Blow?" Yuri comments as he and Chris were working on a plan.

"Yeah. Constance got it down, so I thought this kid might have a knack for it." Balthus replies.

"Hey Chris, have you thought about what you're getting for Arisa's birthday?" Hapi suddenly comments.

"Yeah. She's not a big fan of surprise parties so if you throw her one, expect her to pass out right where she is standing." He stopped, "You aren't planning a surprise party, are you?"

"Not me." Hapi says, "Edelgard and Lestia are."

"Bloody hell...." Chris groans out and Yuri couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry. It'll go well. Why is Arisa not a fan of birthday surprises?" Yuri asked.

"Ummmm......have you ever heard of, "_The Mordida?_" Chris said, a bit unsure.

"The what? Chris, speak Fodlan." Yuri says.

"Okay. Basically...."

Yuri had never laughed so out loud before and suddenly had a plan. Chris was beginning to regret talking about a past tradition from his old world.

**\- A week Later: Verdant Moon: August 26th - **

"By safe, all of you." Arisa smiled sadly as she was in the front gates of the Monastery with the others.

"We'll be fine Arisa." Manuela reassured her, "Christian will carry me if I knock out." She smiled and Arisa couldn't help but snicker.

The women turned and saw Beleth and Gilbert heading their way.

"Professor Kalsana, it has been some time." Gilbert smiled at her and she nodded.

"It has. I am glad you are well." Arisa nodded and turned to Beleth, "You're going as well, huh? Keep a look out for my brother. He can be hot headed." She smirked.

"I heard that!!" Was yelled out from one of the carriages and the group chuckled.

"Please be safe, all of you." Arisa said and they nodded.

**\--- 3 Days Later - **

It's been three days since the Four Houses departed and she felt...completely useless. Then again, she earned it in a way. Being reckless, holding back emotions, but also found peace.

"I hate to admit it but I miss my mercenary days where I wasn’t so focused on the future and changes." Arisa muttered as she walked around.

The surgery was a success, and she could use magic properly again. Her hair color had returned to normal but even so.....

"Something feels....off....." She muttered and looked up to the sky.

They were getting darker by the second. It'll take a couple of days for them to reach the tower. She is worried about her brother.

_"Focus on yourself." _

She let go of a sigh as she made her clothing change to that of female Byleth and her hair in a high ponytail. She looked at herself on one of the glass windows, startled by her own appearance. She looked, tried. Grown up. More mature was the best way to describe. She looked like someone who walked out of hell.

"Jesus Christ...." she buried her hands in her face, "I haven't looked this bad since my damn medical exam in Florida." She groaned and noticed the rain started to fall.

She saw many of the staff running around and frowned.

"Garden." She muttered and turned to walk to the open garden area where the amibo scanner was.

She didn't think it actually existed in this world but seeing it in person, it doesn't float around and glow green like in the game. Arisa did wonder if it was some form of past Nabatean technology. Still, if she wants to prepare for the coming war....

"Hmm?" She looked up to see not too far away, Flayn was running, "That's odd."

The girl looked panicked, almost scared. Arisa made her way quickly as possible towards her and called her out.

"Flayn!!" She yelled out and the girl shrieked but let go of a sigh of relief once she realized it was her.

"Arisa!! It's you!!" Flayn grins as the woman walks up to her.

"Are you alright?" Arisa asked and the girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I am!! I am just heading to the library." Flayn says in a too cheerful tone that even the woman was thrown off by.

Yet, out of the corner of her left eye, Arisa noticed some strange movement. The woman now had an idea of what was happening and quickly took the girl's hand.

"Eh? Professor, where are we going?" Flayn asked as Arisa literally dragged her to come.

"........" Arisa made a quick glance at her and continued to walk faster.

10 minutes later and they reached the front of her magic lab. The woman quickly opened the door and made the girl go in, then went in and locked it. Arisa quickly ran to close the curtains and let go of a deep breath she was holding.

"You were being followed." Arisa quickly spoke and Flayn froze.

"I.....I...." and she was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

Arisa placed her index finger on her lips. The girl nodded, holding her breath as she literally dove underneath the Professor's desk. Hersvelg began hissing loudly as Blanca began growling. Feh also began hissing, the white wolf quickly stood in front of the desk, ready to defend.

"Who is it?" Aris yelled out.

"It’s me. Jeritza." And Arisa let go a whisper of curses that she was pretty if Flayn said any of them in the future, Seteth was going to bury her alive.

"What is it? I am busy at the moment!!" Arisa replies and has her dagger ready.

"Seteth is looking for Flayn. Have you seen her?" Jertiza says.

The man outside had a neutral face. But it seems...his target will be much more difficult to obtain.

"No, I have not. Check the garden." Arisa says back.

"............" there was silence and Arisa thought it was over but no.

"I see..." Jeritza muttered and then...

_"You know, Professor**....it is not good to lie."** _

Arisa instantly felt a shiver down her spine as his aura outside the door became menacing by the second, his voice transforming into the Death Knight.

"It is time we face each other, Professor." His voice became sinister and Arisa quickly ran back to the front of her desk.

The knock became much more forceful and Flayn quickly scrambled out of the desk. The older woman quickly ran to the window and opened it.

"Arisa?!" Flayn squeaked and the girs nearly screamed when a clean cut was suddenly done on the door.

"No time!!" Arisa yelled and quickly picked up Flayn bridal style, jumping out the window.

Another clean cut and the door fell apart, plus the wall, the Death Knight was silent as he saw the place empty, yet the window opened. A spell he quickly casted to make sure no one could see the destroyed door. As he looked around, his eyes landed on a certain picture. He looked back to the window and chuckled.

"To the forest they went."

**[--------]**

The rain was coming down harder and Arisa jumped from tree to tree, like some damn ninja. Honestly, right now she felt like that because she was carrying Flayn.

"Arisa, should you be moving like this?! You just had surgery 2 days ago!" Flayn said and Arisa could help but chuckle a bit nervously.

"No shouldn't. I can use magic properly again however, physical movements I should not be doing." She sighs and right when she is going to stop...

**THUNDER!! **

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Both girls screamed in agony when lightning suddenly struck them from the sky.

Arisa still held tightly onto Flayn as they fell to the ground. She had never felt such a powerful magic attack.

"That....was...Thorn...." Arisa gasped out and unfortunately the girl was out cold in her arms.

The rain began to fall harder each time, the wet sound of metal boots walking in mud. Even the fae nearby flew away for their lives. Two sets of footsteps were heard walking the mud, her vision becoming blurred by the second.

"Tch. I said only Cethleann. But I can't exactly complain." That voice she recognized, Odesse.

The Agarthan doctor let out a grunt as he knelt, observing both. The Death Knight was behind him along with two others. Arisa barely moved her head and looked up; the man was cocky looking in his eyes.

"Hmm...you're a Miss Fell Star? I was hoping I met the one that damned Pittacus, but you'll do for now." He said and stopped when the Death took a step forward.

"Our orders are not to kill her." Jeritza’s voice rumbled and Odesse let out a low scoff.

"Don't worry. I'm not killing the Fell Star. As much as I would like to drain her of blood my orders are Cethleann's only." He stood up, "Bring her also. We can't afford to have her inform Serios and the others."

The two other mages quickly went to pick up the girl, but Arisa's grip tightened on Flayn, an iron grip. The mages grunted and tried to break them apart but no luck.

"Ughhh!!! Death Knight, pick them both up!" Odesse ordered and the man picked up the two like a sack of potatoes.

Arisa's vision was a blur at this point, losing her consciousness. The last thing she saw, still holding Flayn, was Sothis telling her everything will be alright.

**\- ???? Days Later - **

"Hmmmm....ureeghhhh....what?"

Arisa could hear whispering; her body hurt and painfully opened her eyes. Her vision slowly became clear as she looked around her surroundings. Brick stones, the musky smell of water. The place felt cold. She tried to move and heard rattling chains as she looked around. She heard a small squeak and eyes went wide when she saw a rat. Thankfully she wasn't the type to scream at the sight of them. She looked around and noticed bars made of iron possibly.

"Ah, so the Fell Star is finally awake." She heard a male voice and looked to the bars, where....

"Odesse!!" Arisa yelled and abruptly tried to stand but hisses loudly when she realized she was chained.

Her arms at least. The man let go of a sigh and spoke.

"Just be a good girl and remain there. As much as I want to drain a good portion of your blood, sadly I can't do that." He said as she stood up normally.

Arisa looked around and noticed she had a needle in her wrist and spotted it.

"IV fluids?" She blinked and the doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am surprised you know what that is." The two looked at the glowing bag filled with liquid, "The Death Knight overdid it with Thorn. I don't need my test subject dying on me." Odesse huffed.

"Test subject huh?" Arisa muttered and he chuckled.

"I do wonder. You feel very different from the Nabateans. Much more different than Sothis. Hmm....Pittacus did say your soul is rarer than the False god." He muttered and the next cell door was opened.

A female mage carried someone and set them on the bed, connecting them to the IV Fluids and a freaken heart monitor.

"Flayn!" Arisa yelled and quickly went to the other side, thankfully the chains at least allowed her to move around the cell.

"Don't worry about your little friend. Still, I'm going to yell at those mages." Odesse growled and on the verge of storming of but stopped when he heard her mutter.

"Motherfuckers took 2 liters of blood!! Are they trying to kill her?!?" Arisa whispered/hissed.

Odesse was silent as he observed her for a hit and noticed that she recognized the machine that was monitoring the girl's heart rate.

"Could she be.....?" He shook his head left, the door slamming shut.

Sothis quickly appeared and floated to her granddaughter, praying she was okay.

"How is she?" Arisa asked and Sothis shook her head.

"She's alive and breathing but tried. Just because she is a Nabatean, doesn't mean she produces more blood. Both races produce about 5 liters of blood." Sothis sighs and places her hand on her, using some magic to heal her.

Color returned to Flayn's face and Arisa let go of a sigh.

"Sadly, I can’t break these chains because something is blocking my magic." Arisa muttered and looked around.

She saw the table was set up like a medical doctor. A lab. The fact that Arisa recognized the technology made herself cringe.

"Microscope, coagulation analyzer, a high speed centrifuge, a drying cabinet, biological safety cabinet and a bloody lot of other supplies I know of....sigh....." Arisa sighs as she holds onto the bars, looking down to the ground, "If Rhea didn't hold back progress, I can definitely see more lives being saved....." she sighs and looks back to the table.

There were also supplies that are used in a magic lab but her eyes landed specifically on a certain storage. She remembers that they used Flayn's blood for their horrific experiments on the people of Remire village. Arisa then heard a small crack and quickly reached into her pocket, pulling out a broken green gem. She stared at it and put it back into her pocket.

"What was that?" Sothis said as she floated back to her.

"If my guess is right....that means the classes right now are fighting Miklan and my gems activated in protecting Sylvain." Arisa sighs as she felt some of her magic drained, and then fell to her knees as the events of that battle flowed into her mind.

Her eyes glowed gold, her vision changed to a place dark, her hand reaching out to someone. She could see her brother running towards Sylvain, on the verge of getting devoured and.....

"Ha...who would have thought..." Arisa smiled sadly as her hands grabbed not just Sylvain and her brother, but Sadi as well.

This voice she heard singing yet crying. It wasn't her's but Sadi's. The voice sounded so mournful as she sang. The demonic beast roared down at them and the girl's voice sung louder.

_I’m fine even if I am on my own_

_Me pretending to be strong is overflowed by that declaration_

_To think that the beautiful days we had together_

_Could be this heartbreaking..._

_If I have to live alone_

_I will not love anyone_

Chris roared along with Sylvain, each holding their relics as they fought the monster in that darkness. Sadi began signing louder, her Crest displayed itself as they launched the final attack, finishing off the beast. The darkness began cracking but it was trying to take them down with it.

_And I will keep on wishing _

_Oh, I'll keep on praying, evermore That someday, you'll find your way, that you will smile I hope that you'll be happy _

The girl's hair had turned completely black, and Arisa pulled them out of whatever they were trapped in. The young girl held tightly onto Sylvain. The darkness fades and she could see everyone in shock. Arisa shouldn't be there, yet she still made thay charm for a reason. She is glad she did or else they would be dead. Ingrid, Lestia, Felix, Bernadetta, Amir and Claude ran quickly to the trio, making sure they were alright.

"Arisa, how are you here?!" Chris looked at her shocked and she shook her head.

_"Hurry, head back---" her mirage flicker, "Monetary!! Happy---safe!!! Flayn---trouble---captured---Death---!!"_ She couldn't deliver her message clearly on time, but she saw Dimitri running her way.

But that time, her mirage faded, and her vision was back to where she originally is. She panted and the door to the lab burst open, her eyes narrowed as she saw the mages, Odesse and some chick she had never seen before looking at her with wide eyes. Arisa's eyes still glowed faintly gold as she looked up to them.

"You...." the chick growled.

She has short bobbed curly hair; half her face was covered by a snake mask. Her clothing was that of a female dark knight. But her color scheme was like a dark pink.

"I'm guessing...your Bias..." Arisa laughed weakly as she forced herself to stand up.

Bias frowned and looked over to Flayn, the girl now wide awake. Arisa had never seen so angry before as the grip on the bars bent ever so slightly.

"You....." Flayn snarled in a form Arisa had never seen.

She knew Flayn could get mad but never had she seen her this pissed. Arisa had to admit, she was scared. Bias giggled and made her way to the front of the cell, smoking.

"Well, well. Looks like the little Saint is awake. Been awhile Cethleann. Still a Mama's girl?" Bias mocked and Flayn screamed, her arms reaching out, wanting to strangle her.

"Flayn, don't move around so much!!" Arisa yelled, "They took a lot of blood. Please." She says and the girl began crying, dropping to her knees.

Bias laughed and turned to Arisa.

"Well, someone has common sense. So, you're the one that fucked up Pittacus? No, it was actually some guy. Damn, I was hoping I would fight him." Bia chuckled and Arisa noticed strapped onto her back was some sort of lance.

"The Lance of Ruin?" Arisa blinked and Bias took notice.

"Ha!! I wish!! This is the Dark Version. But don’t matter." Bias glared, "Just what the hell did you do? Human eyes don’t glow gold all of a sudden."

"I ain't saying shit." Arisa said back and Odesse had to keep himself from laughing seeing Bias's reaction.

"Fine then bitch. Have it your way." Bias grumbled and turned to leave.

"Odesses, watch then bitches. I'm going out. Be back in a few days." Bias left, slamming the wooden door shut.

Odesse let out a short laugh and looked back to the forest hairs girl.

"Your eyes have remained gold. Strange. Still...it's odd speaking to you. You have the same face as...him...." he muttered and looked back to the lab.

"I can tell....you recognize all these tools. How to use them...how that work." He says and Flayn looked at Arisa surprised.

Arisa's lips have become a thin line as she keeps her mouth shut. The man only gave her an amused glance as he went straight to the storage that had the blood vials.

"I heard rumors of the Ashen Demon but also of the Holy Magus, Kiana Kalsana." He began as he opened it, "The Holy Magus who bears knowledge of miracles. The one who stopped the epidemic that was destroying Galatea Territory. I was very surprised to learn that an outsider had learned how to cure it." He turned back to the table, setting down the vials on it.

One had the Crest of Cethleann and the other the Crest of Dominic. He opened his hand, showing a small blue pill.

"Antibiotic huh?" He says and Arisa gritted her teeth, "This level of medicine making is past my own level. Even much more....advanced than what my people know. If the Archbishop were to learn of how advanced this was, this could send you to be executed." He smirked and Arisa glared.

Honestly, she wished this conversation wasn't in front of Flayn.

"What do you want?" Arisa said slowly and Odesse hummed.

"Not much. Now I understand why Cleobulus was so set on getting her hands on you. But she's foolish, too greedy to the point she messed up so bad her reputation is ruined." He says as he poured the blood in the vials to a beaker and mixed them together.

"Just say it." Arisa growled.

"I want you to operate on someone." He says and Arisa froze.

"I will not take part in your sick inhumane experiments!" Arisa yelled.

"No, I'm not implanting Crest into someone. Quite the opposite." He says and picked up a crystal ball, projected a hologram image of a young woman with pure black hair, light blue skin, yet she floated in a glass coffin, holding her knees.

"I want you to do a heart transplant. Based on the information I've gathered; you seem to have much more advanced knowledge." He says and Arisa shook her head.

"Unfortunately, even I have not reached that level yet." She says and he narrowed his eyes.

"I can tell you're not lying. You're advanced but not that advanced. Tch. And here I thought Anacharis's heart transfer was going to go smoothly." He clicked his tongue and made the image disappear.

Arisa let go of a sigh but suddenly a hand flew at the back of her hair, yanking her head forward.

"!!!!!" A vial was forced into her mouth, her head pulled back painfully, the liquid in it, forced to go down her throat.

"Arisa!!" Flayn yelled and Odesse threw the woman down.

"Cough!! Cough!!" Arisa coughed violently and the man only stared down at her coldly.

"What did you....?" Arisa coughed and then noticed the Breaker in his hand.

"I made you drink the Blood of Cethleann and Dominic. Good luck getting through the night." He smirked and left, slamming the door shut.

"What does he-----AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Arisa began screaming as a sudden burning sensation filled her body.

"Arisa!! Arisa!! Please hold on!!" Flayn wept and the burning feeling felt like it lasted for hours but only.for a few seconds.

The girl gasped as Arisa let out a groan as she sat up. Her hair grew longer again but.....

"Orange....?" Arisa muttered and thankfully Flayn carried a small mirror and quickly handed it to her.

Arisa's hair had become half mint green and the other half the same color as Annette's hair. Her right eye orange and the other mint green.

"When will I live in peace....?" Arisa groaned loudly as she and Flayn sat back to back, despite the bars in between them.

"How many days had it been?" Flayn spoke softly as she hugged her knees.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is that we got struck down by Thron and I refused to let go of you." Arisa sighs as she holds a lock of her hair.

"They have been taking blood from me once every other day. With the way your stone cracked...I believe it may be the 31st." Flayn muttered and Arisa nodded.

"What was that anyway? I do not recall your eyes turning gold." Flayn said and Arisa sighs.

"I gave Sylvain a charm infused with some of my magic. The green gems are made from my blood. I created it to protect him. I knew that he was going to fight and kill his brother." Arisa answered and Flayn looked at her shocked.

"You're a seer?" Flayn gasped.

"Okay, why didn't I ever think of that? I could have just said I am seer." Arisa mentally grumbled while Sothis gave her a _"I told you so"_ look.

"Oh right....Adrestia has a network of tracking down seers and killing them. That's why so many chose to hide that ability." Arisa mentally said to herself in a mocking tone.

"Yes. My Crest lets me see sometimes fragments of what may come in the future. Please do not tell anyone." Arisa said a bit too quickly.

"It is alright Arisa. Your secret is safe with me." Flayn smiled.

"I wish I could use magic right now, but these chains are blocking me from it." Arisa sighs, "But I'm not just going to just sit and wait for someone to save us. For now, I think best to observe to have an idea of the situation." She says and once more the door opened.

In came a young boy, they wore a hood that covers their face completely. He carried two trays of food and...walked through the cells like a ghost. He didn't speak at all as he set the trays down to each person.

"Wait, this is food from the dining hall." Flayn says as the boy quickly walks back out.

The two trays had a meal of grilled Herring, a vegetable salad, peach sorbet and two bottles of fig flavored cider and one bottle of Alymran Berry wine.

"Wait....I recognize that bottle!!" Arisa says and looked up to the boy, "That's from Manuela's hidden stash!" She says and the boy couldn't help but snicker a bit.

He waved and quickly left, once more the door closing shut.

"Well, at least I can drink." Arisa sighs as Flayn used some magic to make sure nothing was poisoned.

"Everything is safe to eat." The girl says and Arisa nodded as she picked up a spoon and they began eating.

The food tasted pretty good and seemed like it was also fresh. Whoever the boy was, he seemed to care for their wellbeing. Arisa picked up the wine bottle and popped off the cork.

"Umm...." Arisa stopped and looked up to Flayn, the girl shifted a bit nervously, "Can I...have some?"

** _Arisa ex has stopped working. _ **

"_Don't you dare_." Sothis said in a menacing tone that made the woman gulped.

"Umm....no offense Flayn but...If your brother found out...I..would be in deep trouble." Arisa grinned a bit crookedly.

"I am not a child." Flayn pouted, "I am around the same age as the other youths here. Which makes it legally I can drink!! My father had never once allowed me to have a sip of alcohol. Manuela and Catherine tried to share with me once and my father lectured them." Flayn huffed as she crossed her arms, a bit angry.

She looked like cute angry girls whose date was late. Arisa couldn't help but laugh a bit and nodded. Technically, Flayn is already at age to drink.

"You sure you up for it?" Arisa smirked and the girl nodded, "It's quite stronger than the wine Fodlan brewers have. You sure?" Arisa asked once more, and the girl nodded.

She picked up the empty glass cup that had the peach sorbet before it was eaten and filled it with the wine. Flayn giggled happily and gave it a quick sniff. She likes the sweet scent and took a taste test sip.

_The main problem with Almyran Berry Wine? _

"WHOA WHOA!!" Arisa frantically tried to stop Flayn from gulping down the drink in one go but too late.

** _It doesn't taste like wine at all. It tasted like berry juice. _ **

Flayn squealed happily because the liquid went down smoothly down her throat. She loved it!! It has such a sweet and tangy taste that reminded her of sweet exotic candies that Edelgard and Petra had shared with her. The candies came from Brigid and were known because they used wild bee honey to make it.

"It's delicious!! Can I have some more!!" Flayn says and she shoved the cup upfront and Sothis gave Arisa a look of pure murder.

Ariaa did her best to ignore it.

"Well...considering we’re captured, it wouldn't hurt....Besides, Flayn's an adult. Seteth can't keep her sheltered forever." She thought and served the girl another cup.

_What could go wrong? _

**\- 3 Hours later - **

"It's safe to say she's wasted."

Arisa let go of a sigh as Flayn was passed out asleep peacefully on the bed, snoring a bit.

"The fact that she managed at least 4 glasses of that wine surprises me. I feel she inherited that from her mother. Cichol couldn't hold his liquor even if he wanted to." Sothis snorted and let go of a sigh as she floated over to her granddaughter.

_"In time flows ~ See the glow of flames ever burning bright ~ On the swift ~ Rivers drift ~ Broken memories align ~_ " the goddess sang softly as she sat next to her, gently patting her head.

Flayn smiled warmly as she slept. Arisa couldn't help but let go of a sigh as she looked around. Her eyes wandered around till they fell once more into the blood storage. Now that she thought about it, she was expecting her body to have some sort of negative reaction. She doesn't sense a second Crest within herself, but she wonders if...instead she absorbed them. The Crest of Flames is the mother of all Crest, so it could be possible that it cancels out others.

"Sothis...forgive me for what I'm going to do."

**\- The Next Day - **

"What?" Odesse narrowed his eye at the half hair colored woman and she nodded her head firmly.

"In exchange for you not touching or draining Flayn, I offer myself to your blood reaction experiment." Arisa said firmly and Flayn, despite having a hangover, shook her head frantically.

"That's what you wanted right?" Arisa said, "That why you forced me to drink that blood yesterday. You want to know what reactions I'm having since I have the Crest of Flames. Sorry you can't drain me but I'm offering myself as your test subject on your blood drinking experiment." She smirked.

"And if I say no?" He said and she frowned.

"Then you miss out on the second part of my deal." She says.

The Death Knight was listening closely, and she spoke.

".......Speak." Odesse said and Arisa internally smirked.

"In exchange you do not drain blood from Flayn for two weeks, I offer myself as a test subject and... knowledge. **FORBIDDEN** knowledge of types of blood that exist. Because humans do not just have one type of blood." She says and Flayn looked at her in horror.

"Hmmmm....." Odesse drummed his fingers onto the table as one of the other mages looked at each other unsure.

"Alright then." Odesse says as he picked up his pen and wrote something down, "Each day you will drink two types of blood containing two different Crest. For each pair, you will tell about one of the human blood types you say exist. Pittacus already told me you absorbed the blood of the 5 Apostles as well as Lejare, so you won't drink those. But you already drank the Blood of Cethleann and Dominic. Think you can handle the remaining fourteen?" He smirked as she could tell through his mask.

"I can." Arisa replies.

Odesse laughed and stood up from the chair, went straight to the cabinet and pulled out to vials. Arisa's blood ran cold when she recognized the symbols on them. The doctor noticed and mixed the two crimson liquids together in a vial. He walked up to her and held it out.

"Prove it. Take it from me. By your own will and drink it." He says.

"Don't do it Arisa!! Please!!" Flayn pleaded desperately.

The scent of blood, the sight of it. It is something Arisa absolutely hates. She hates the sticky and tacky feeling when it is on her skin. She hates the taste of iron. She hates the scent of iron. She gulped as he reached her, despite it shaking and took the vial. The mages laughed as she stared at it, her hands shaking yet....she looked up to the doctor, her expression cold. No emotions whatsoever. The face of the Ashen Demon made them freeze.

"I... make my own path." And brought the vial quickly to her lips, gulping the crimson down, to the last drop.

She kept herself from gagging and began screaming as the burning sensation returned. Odesse's eyes went wide as she observed how her hair and eyes glowed, changing colors of light blue and pink.

"Fascinating. To think the Crest of Maurice and Goneril would mix so well." He gasped and Arisa coughed violently as she looked up, her left eye pink and the other blue.

"Satisfied.....? Huff...huff...." Arisa panted and he nodded as he wrote onto his notebook.

"Very. I'll let you rest for an hour, then you will speak." He says and she nodded her head weakly as she sat on the bed.

"Bring her something sweet. It should help her get her strength back." He ordered and turned back to her, "Cethleann is very lucky we have gathered enough blood to last us for quite a while. Also, because I refuse to work contaminated blood!!" He glared at the girl, "Alcohol stays in a Nabatean system for two weeks!!" He growled and Arisa couldn't help but laugh a bit.

The man just gave her a glance and left out the door, locking it like usual. Flayn gritted her teeth and turned to the Professor, angry but also worried in her eyes.

"Why?!" She yelled and Arisa gave her a small smile as she leaned back on her bed.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Arisa said and Flayn shook her head.

"Why?! Even if we have known each for a small bit, even if we became friends during the ball four years ago, you shouldn't be doing this. Not for me especially!" Flayn wept and Arisa shook her head.

"Flayn, look at me." Arisa says and the girl shook her ahead again.

"I should be the one they are hurting, not you!! You always showed so much kindness even to strangers!!" She cried and Arisa called her name again.

"Flayn, listen to me." Arisa says in a bit more of a serious tone.

"No!! You're reckless and only just barely recovered!! What will Sandy say when she finds out?! Everyone must be worried sick!! I------!!"

** _"Cethleann that is enough!!"_ **

Flayn froze and slowly looked back to her friend, who had a frown but let go of a sigh.

"Flayn, I am doing this because I care about you. You are my friend but also family. I am not doing this just because I want something in return. No. I'm doing this because I want to. I know everyone is worried about us and Seteth probably having a heart attack right about now. But we will find a way out. I promise. All I am asking for, is for you to trust me. That is all." She smiled warmly at her.

Flayn was stunned and began crying again but this time tears of relief and joy. Sothis smiled sadly as she hugged the girl from behind.

"You...remind me of my cousin and Sandana...." Flayn smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"Alright...I trust you."

**\- 1 hour later -**

"Rest well?" Odesse said as he sat at his chair and Arisa nodded, "Good. Now let's keep your end of the deal." He says.

"First, before I begin, do you know what antigens are?" She asked and to him it felt like a dumb question.

"Of course, I do. Antigens are a toxin or other foreign substance which induces an immune response in the body, especially the production of antibodies." He replied and she nodded.

"Good. Then this makes things easier. I won't have to explain every little thing." She lets go a sigh of relief.

"I'm assuming when you taught in Fhirdiad, none of the students in your medical class knew." He says and she narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know I taught there?" She asked and pointed to the boy with the hood that came in carrying a tray of food.

"I had him be in your class back then. I forbid him from sharing any knowledge he obtained in your classes. Not even Cleobulus, Pittacus and Solon know. I much rather keep that knowledge to myself." His eyes held a smirk as the boy flinched.

The boy quickly handed the girls each a sweet bun and a bottle of apple juice.

"Wait....now I remember!!" Ariaa pointed accusingly at the boy, "You're that kid that always sat in the back and refused to answer questions when called on!! Ummm!!!" She snapped her fingers, "Fuck, I don't remember you name!!" She yells.

"I much rather you not.......because I never once said my name....I don't have one yet....but you know me as 59..." the boy thought and smiled a bit sadly.

"Never mind that." Odesse spoke, "Back to our topic...." he hissed, and Arisa sent him the stink eye.

"Fine. Blood types are determined by the presence or absence of certain antigens – substances that can trigger an immune response if they are foreign to the body. Since some antigens can trigger a patient's immune system to attack the transfused blood, safe blood transfusions depend on careful blood typing and cross-matching." She began and Odesse began taking notes.

His eyes said to continue.

"_There are four major blood groups determined by the presence or absence of two antigens – A and B – on the surface of red blood cells. In addition to the A and B antigens, there is a protein called the Rh factor, which can be either present (+) or absent (–), creating the 8 most common blood types (A+, A-, B+, B-, O+, O-, AB+, AB-)._" She explained.

"How interesting.....I do wonder if this is the reason why our experiments fail so much. The other fools only see blood as a regular thing. What you told me is enough for today. We will continue the rest tomorrow." He says and 59 quickly went to him and whispered something.

Arisa noticed how Odesse's demeanor changed from one that was excited to one of annoyance.

"Fine. I'll go calm that woman down. Keep an eye on these two." He groaned and stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

There was silence until Odesse's furious voice was heard yelling and the woman was just cackling. That wasn't Bias so Arisa assumed it was probably Kronya. Arisa let out a frustrated sigh and groaned.

**\- 7 days later - **

_7 days. _

It's been seven days and Arisa wanted to vomit so bad. Today was the last batch of blood she would be drinking. Everything hurt but she was getting some sort of answer for her own little experiment she was doing. Flayn looked at her worried as the woman vomited into the bucket, her hair a murky dirty color but her right eye red and the other dark blue.

"The batch you drank yesterday...Crest of Gautier and Fraldarius...." Flayn whispered and Arisa panted.

Her skin was pale, veins all over her skin but right now, she had to keep herself from smirking.

"That's right...." Arisa muttered as she began laughing slowly and Sothis looked at her with no emotions, "_I'm not a mercenary...if I don't risk my life to protect the people I care about..._" she let out a strangled laugh.

"We're getting out today Flayn...." Arisa whispered and the door to the room opened.

"Tch....figured...." Arisa muttered and forced herself up as she saw the one person she knew was going to show up at some point.

"So, you were telling the truth." A possessed like voice spoke and they stared at Arisa as she walked to the bars.

"Well...well...." Arisa laughed eerily that even they took one step back, "Look who decided to show up...gasp.." she gasped for air, "**Flame Emperor**."

The Flame Emperor narrowed their eyes.

"You know who I am. I have yet to even introduce myself." They said and Arisa laughed.

"Oh, I know. After all, the Crest of Lamine allowed me to see you were coming." Arisa laughed a bit.

"Should I have known. The Crest of Lamine did belong to a Nabatean that had the ability to see the future." They said, "But enough. I'm here to offer you a deal. Your power would benefit you more if you were to join me. I offer you this. To hand over the Sword of Creator, in exchange, you and the girl go free. That is all." They said.

Arisa chuckled softly as she slumped down, still holding onto the bars.

"Wow..Just wow..." Arisa laughed.

Behind the mask, Edelgard was clearly offended. The tone the Professor was using was as if she was the stupidest person in the world.

"Hahaha....Hahahaha!!" Arisa laughed like some mad woman and terror began to creep into the both young girls.

"Check her vitals!!" Edelgard snapped quickly to Odesse and the man nodded, going to the blood storage.

He picked up the final two bottles of blood, mixed them and quickly went to the cell.

"This is the final one. After this, we'll cure you. I do believe your knowledge is the key to removing crest." He says.

"What are you doing?! I said to check her vitals and not give her more blood!!" Edelgard roared and then pointed to Flayn, who flinched, "And I hope none of you harmed this girl either!!"

"Relax." Odesse rolled his eyes as Arisa took the vial.

"_For a successful outcome_," Arisa's voice suddenly rang making Edelgard slowly turn to her, " _the donor and the patient must have compatible blood types."_ The woman smiled and gulped down the liquid.

She began screaming once more, like she was getting killed and her hair glowed once more. Half her hair turned brown and the other blonde. Arisa began laughing madly as she stood up and raised her head, her eyes slit.

"_Patients with AB negative blood type can receive red blood cells from all negative blood types. It is rare. Less than 1%_!!" She laughed and pointed to Odesse, smirking, " _AB positive blood type is known as the “universal recipient” because AB positive patients can receive red blood cells from all blood types._ Good Night!!" And out cold she fell.

"Arisa!! Arisa!!" Flayn was scared and Odesse ordered his mages to open the cell and quickly check her.

Edelgard shook underneath the mask and gritted her teeth. Quickly turned and stormed out, slamming the door shut. It felt like she was watching her brothers and sisters dying again.

"Flame Emperor." She turned and saw Odesse heading her way, "She is alright. She'll live. My mahes have stabilized her."

"Good...." Edelgard spoke back with a cold tone, " I'll keep an eye on things up on the surface. If either of those two end up dead, I will come after you." She threatened and warped away.

**\- Later at Night -**

Flayn heard something hissing and the scent of burning metal filled her nostrils. She woke up and turned to see Arisa standing up.

"Arisa, you shouldn't be up!!" Flayn whispered and the woman shook her head.

"I'm alright. By the way, me going crazy was an act. Had to put on a show to make the Flame Emperor feel guilty." Arisa chuckled a bit.

"Yeah right. That wasn't a show." Sothis grumbled and Arisa sweat drops as the cuffs that had her legs and chains crumbled to dust.

"How....?" Flayn whispered and Arisa, now able to use her magic, walked right through the cell.

"Anti-magic." Arisa whispered, "Chris taught me a spell to turn magic tools to dust. I never thought I would use it but thank goodness I did." She said and touched the cuffs that were on Flayn.

They crumbled and Arisa held her hand, the two walking through the cell. Arisa panted a bit; she could feel magic building up in her body from drinking the blood. The last batch was the blood of Blaiddyd and Serios. It felt like she had a fever. Right now, she was worried that Jeritza may have not disappeared at the academy and has been keeping up the act of instructor. That meant he was stalling time. She could imagine Chris pissed because he can’t make a move at all. Arisa went straight to the blood storage and opened it, quickly grabbing all of it. She stuffed it into her bag she summoned straight to the microscope she went, also stealing that thing.

"What are you doing?" Flayn asked as the woman stuffed as much as she could into her bag.

"We're leaving and I'm taking as much as I can...I’m not letting these guys keep their things..." Arisa panted and took out the bottle of wine the boy had secretly brought them.

Arisa began pouring it all over the place and took a step back. Her

"Flayn...." Arisa muttered as she raised her right hand, she extended her left hand to the girl, "Do you trust me?" She smiled softly to her and Flayn nodded, taking her hand.

A flame lights up on the right hand.

** _"I trust you." _ **

**[------]**

"Huh?" One of the guards sniffed and noticed the scent of smoke.

"Wh------!!"

**BOOOOMMMM!!! **

A huge explosion of flames happened in the room where Arisa and Flayn were in. Guards began screaming and running to the place, trying to put out the fire but also find the females.

"You fools!!" The Death Knight roared as he stormed in, seeing the place completely in flames, "Fin-----!!

Time seemed to slow down for Jeritza as Arisa's as a fist collided with his mask. The helmet cracking at the impact and him getting knocked down to the floor. The guard was heard screaming and the sound of multiple punches were heard. The Death Knight growled furiously as he forced himself up and saw the faint figure of two females running.

"CAPTURE THEM!!" He roared.

While running to escape, Flayn and Ariaa couldn't help but laugh as they ran, fighting through the guards. Boy, Arisa was glad to have taught Flayn Brawling because she makes an amazing War Cleric. Still, Arisa had to admit that the punch on Jeritza felt good.

"_Perdoname_ Mercedes!!" Ariaa yelled out and summoned The Sword of the Creator.

Flayn looked at her with wide eyes as the woman turned it to whip and used it to slash at the enemies heading their way.

"This way!!" She yelled; the place was filling up with smoke, and it was starting to affect them.

Arisa coughed violently but forced herself to run. Flayn right next to her.

"Dammit!!" Arisa cursed as they made a turn on the right corner and more enemies came.

She used time pulse and this time she made Flyn go with her to the left. Aria used a time pulse like eight times and unknown to her, Dimitri was running around the dorms, waking up Chris and the others.

"I can sense Arisa used that spell of hers!! She's somewhere still in the monastery, fighting!!" He yelled and Chris had never so fast jumped out his bed, despite he was shirtless and only wearing shorts.

Arisa cough only worsened as they made it to that open area from the map and her and Flayn stood back to back. Flayn managed to grab iron gauntlets from a grappler she took down and was using them.

"We're surrounded!!" Flayn yelled and Arisa quickly punched her down on time, a scythe flew their way.

Boy, Arisa's anxiety reached over one thousand because the Jeritza with half his mask destroyed looked terrifying with his scythe. Arisa began coughing again and this time she puked out blood. Time pulse activated eight times is screwing her over badly.

"I will finish you off." Jeritza snarled as he walked towards them.

"I don't have much energy left..." Arisa panted and the girls felt their energy draining.

**BUBUMP! BUBUMP!! BUBUMP!**

"AAAAHH...." Arisa clutched her chest, her heart pounding yet..she could feel that magic building up, like it was about to burst.

Flayn's scream made her lunge at the girl and hug her tightly to her chest. It felt like time slowed down as the Death Knight lunged at them, his scythe coming down, a death blow.

_Yet...._

Arisa's body began glowing brightly, blinding, that its energy could be felt from above. All the enemies surrounding them were thrown back with the force, the impact was enough to knock the air out of Jeritza’s lungs. The light faded, everyone was groaning loudly and looked around, where once the girls were, only remaining burned onto the ground was the symbol of the Crest of Flames and Cethleann.

**\--- ????? ---**

** _Cold. _ **

Flayn groaned loudly as she forced herself to sit up. Everything hurt but she wasn't injured. She opened her eyes, slowly looking around. The place was pure white, snow falling gently like feathers. The trees had teardrop shape icicles and slightly shook with the wind.

"Where...?" The girl muttered and then quickly stood up, frantically looking around.

"Arisa!! Arisa!!" The girl ran around, searching for her friend.

She shivered at how cold it was, way worse than Faerghus.

"Over....gasp....here...." her voice was heard near the area of trees.

Flayn ran as fast as she could, moving tree branches with her hands. She could see a figure up ahead.

"Arisa are y-----!!" The mint haired girl froze on the spot as she looked at what was in front of her.

_"Meirda_....." Arisa's voice whimpered as she looked up, one of her wings flapped as her chest raised up and down, "I didn't want you to see me like this..."

Before Flayn, was a pink, blue, white turquoise winged Corrin size dragon with four feathers wings, a feather tail, four horns that grew out like tree branches. They looked like they were made of glass. Yet the dragon wore flowers on its head. Flayn shook as she took a step forward. Arisa let go of a low chuckle, rumbling her chest as she looked down.

"Sigh.....This time I chose to change on my own will...still...I'm sorry y----!!" Arisa froze when the girl suddenly lunged at her and hugged her tightly, she could feel the hot tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay....I'm just glad you're alive..." Flayn whimpered and the woman's wings covering the girl, as if protecting her.

"Thank you...." Arisa let go a sigh of relief and it looked like she was smiling, which she was.

"But..." she looked around the snowy forest, "I'm surprised you're taking this so casually." Arisa commented.

"Arisa," Flayn gave her a deadpan face, "You're not the only one with secrets." She says and Arisa couldn't help but giggle.

"Still," Flayn stood up, "you wait here and rest a bit. I saw a hill nearby and I think I'll be able to get a view of where we are." She says and Arisa nodded.

The girl quickly took off, despite shivering how cold it was, to see where they were. Arisa let go of a sigh as Sothis appeared, fuming.

"What was that?!" The goddess threw her hands in the air, pissed, "You purposely let yourself be experimented so you can test out what happens when too much magic builds up in your body?! Is your brain rotting?!" She yelled and Arisa sighs.

"I know...I know...on the bright side." Arisa stood up, flapping her wings happily, "My body is free of contamination. Basically, I just cleansed my whole immune and magic system." She says and Sothis looked up and down.

"Indeed..." Sothis muttered as she could see the magic veins flowing through the girl's body, "They are no longer a murky color but like rainbow, like it should. Still, that was reckless of you to do. However," Sothis looked around, "I don't think we are in Fodlan."

"What?!" Arisa screeched, "Don't tell me I warped randomly?!"

"Oh, I think you did." Sothis gave her an amused look as her wings drooped like puppy ears, "You were so focused on protecting Flayn, out of instinct the magic building inside you warped us somewhere. I don't know where but all you wanted was to get out of there alive with Flayn." She smirked smugly as the girl screeched.

"Seteth is going to hang me alive!!" Arisa whined, her feather standing up like a cat.

"Forget my son for now. I'm sure the others are worried about you. Now, can you transform back to a human?" Sothis says and Arisa nodded.

The dragon's body glowed a shimmering luminous hue of colors, the body turning to dust in those colors. Now standing in its place, was Arisa.

"Well, well, well." A glint in Sothis's eyes appeared along with a smug look as she placed her hand under her chin, "You certainly look different."

"What do you mean?" Arisa says and Sothis pointed to her clothing and hair.

Arisa looked down and screamed because her clothing was ripped. Thankfully, she quickly used her magic and changed into a dark green Gremory dress she had in her bag. Ariaa noticed her hair had grown even longer but the color was back to brown. However, the part that fades to teala was no longer that color. Instead, it reminded her of a rainbow-colored opal. When put in a bit of light, it shimmered in different color hues.

"I like it." Sothis says and at that moment, Arisa grabbed her dagger and used it to chop a good portion off.

Her hair was now short as Morgan's but kept her bangs long like usual. Arisa let go of a sigh and perked up a bit when she saw Flayn return.

"You're back to normal!!" Flayn cheered, "And also changed your looks. I like it. You look more like yourself." She smiled and Arisa picked duo the hair she cut and warped it away into her bag.

"Thank you. And here." She handed Flayn a fur cloak, "It should keep you warm for now till we reach a village or something. What did you see over the hill?" She asked.

"The sight is amazing!! Come!!" Flayn grabbed her hand excitedly and led her to the hill.

The more Arisa looked around; the place felt familiar. Once they reached the hill, Arisa's eyes shot wide open.

"I am in so much trouble..." Arisa groans as she recognizes the view.

"You know where we are?" Flayn turned to her and Arisa nodded.

"I haven't been here in 6 years....oh boy..." Arisa sighs.

"Where are we?" Flayn asked and Arisa had a nervous look.

** _"We're in Albinea." _ **

**Chapter 53: Death's Caress: System: End **

**[--------]**

** _Welcome to the start of Arisa's and Flayn's accidental adventures! _ **

** **

** _I wanted this chapter to look at the Crest system as well as a view on different things. Some of you guys commented that why Arisa has been on the sidelines lately. Don't worry, this story is still about her. The reason I did it was because I wanted you guys to also see different perspectives from different characters and how they solve things and such. It's how my writing style is. For a short amount of time, I like the story to temporarily focus off the main protagonist so you guys can get an idea of what is going on around them. Like the relationships, how the others are being affected and what else is brewing behind closed doors. _ **

** **

** _Now, the main reason I had Chris be mostly on focus for a short while was because he is helping stir up the change while Arisa's role is to prepare for that change. Once the defending the Monastery chapters come, you'll see the results of what the two did come into effect during the 5-year time skip gap. How it affected either positively or negatively the others. Hope this clears up things. _ **

** **

** _As for Arisa dealing with creepy people, no no. It is not just her, the others are dealing with them as well. You'll see soon. For now, I welcome you all back to Arisa being the main focus again. This time, look what our heroines got themselves into. _ **

** **

** _Look forward to the next upcoming chapter in Albinea!! And if you're worried about the battle of Eagles and Lions, don't worry they will make it back on time. Barely. _ **

** **

** _And Manuela did not get stabbed but Jeritza but he got a black eye. Arisa's way of getting him back for stabbing Manuela in the game. _ **

** **

** _Lastly, do you guys want the next paralogue/special chapter to be _ **

** **

  * **_What happened at Conand Tower/Sadi prologue? _**
  * **_Arisa’s Birthday_**
  * **_Sothis’s paralogue? _**
  * **_Beach Chapter? _**
  * **_Part two of Florencio’s or Sandy’s paralogue?_**

** **

** **

** _Voting poll is on my prolife!! _ **

** **

** _By the way, if you guys want to drop by, talk, and join us, join the discord, Fanfiction Treehouse!_ **


	59. Chapter 54: Reito-chi: Part 1: Frost Covered Land

The color of white continued for miles and miles as the sun rose in the horizon of the mountains. The snow falling gently, the sun's rays illuminating the capital of the place. Buildings made of ice and stone, as well as tents called a teepee, big and small. The people wore clothing made of animal skin and fur, keeping them warm. There were men that rode on sleds made of wood that were pulled by dogs of thick black and white fur. Children played with a few penguins that were passing by. The clothing and culture reminded Arisa of the native tribes in the arctic. Like the Inuit, Aleut, and many others. The Albinea's people form of speaking was different and was like the ancient language of the indigenous people. They were kind and polite, from her own experience and are proud of their culture. Arisa loved that. She remembers when one of the elder ladies tried to teach her to say a few words. Though, like usual, Arisa has trouble pronouncing words sometimes and the result is biting her own tongue. Flayn could not help but gasp in amazement as she took in the amazing view.

"This is Albinea?! How??! How on earth did you warp us all the way here?!" Flayn squealed as Arisa had buried her face into her hands.

"_I am so screwed....I am so screwed._." Arisa kept repeating and looked up, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"You must have been desperate to get out of where we were held captive that your magic activated randomly and warped as to some random place!!" Sothis voice rang and she manifested herself as Mirabilis.

Flayn looked at her shocked as the fae waved to her and then turned back to Arisa.

"It's freezing! This cold is worse than Faerghus!! I hope the shop down there has clothing for us to buy for this weather!!" The goddess huffed and Arisa sighs.

"We're about two hours away from the capital. Flayn, what you see now, is the capital of Albinea, Utqiagvik. The native Albinea name means the place for gathering roots." Aris smiled softly as she looked back at it, "I came here with my father, and the others 6 years ago for a few jobs during my days as a mercenary. Sigh...." she shivered and quickly summoned her own cloak.

"How are the people of Albinea? What do they look like?" Flayn asked as they began walking down the hill carefully.

"Well...I think it would be better if you see for yourself." Arisa smiled softly and noticed the walk down the hill would take forever.

The girl looked around and grinned when she spotted an old sled near a tree. She quickly ran to it and untied the rope that was tied to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Flayn asked as she walked over to her.

"I just found us our ride." Arisa grinned as she pushed the sled and saw there was also the back part where she could stand to steer it.

Arisa pushed it and patted the cargo bed of the sled.

"Ever been on a sled?" She asked and Flayn tilted her head a bit.

"I have never heard of a sled. What sort of....carriage is this?" Flayn asked and sat down where Arisa patted her hand.

"A sled was designed to make it easier to travel through thick snow!!" Arisa grunted as she began to push it.

"Really? How does it work if there are no horses pulling iiiiitttttt!!" Flayn suddenly screeched when the sled began sliding down quickly.

Arisa ran quickly and jumped onto the footboard, her feet apart, her hands grabbed the handlebar. The girl couldn’t help but laugh as Sothis shook her hand and faded back to her mind.

"This is how!!" Arisa yells as Flayn holds onto the top rails for life as the sled quickly sled down the hill fast.

"We should be able to make it to the capitol in about 30 minutes now!! Hold on tight!! This is going to be ride!!" She yelled as she steered the sled to maneuver around the trees.

"This is so much fun!!!" Flayn laughed out loud and Arisa could not help but laugh along with her.

"I wonder how the others are...?"

**\- Meanwhile at the Monastery - **

It was already morning at Garreg Mach and none of the students slept a wink after that earthquake last night. Not to also mention Jeritza’s room exploding!! Yeah, he was glad fate avoided Manuela getting stabbed but still a freaken fire?! They were lucky that Emily knew how to use magic to create water and turned off the flames. Poor woman screamed furiously she was going to murder whoever set off a damn explosion for interrupting her sleep.

"We're lucky that the earthquake wasn't a 7.8 scale." Chris groans loudly as he finishes putting on his shirt.

Abyss felt the shake also and Lejare unleashed a barrier around the place using the devices. Yuri wished he would have known about it because it would have saved them a lot of time from fighting bandits. Chris arrived at Jertiza's room and waiting for him were the 5 Houses leader, Henry, Lysithea, Lorenz, Ferdinand, Ignatz, Seigbert, Mercedes, Emily and Seteth. Along with Sandana.

"Sorry to keep you waiting....I didn't sleep at all...." Chris groans loudly.

"None of us did!!" Emily snarled and _boy_ she looked pissed.

The woman had literally run out of her room in just her bra and underwear when the fire started. A lot of people could not look her in the eye after seeing her..._ahem_, partly undressed.

"Anyhow," Edelgard coughed, "they found Jeritza. They found him unconscious in one of the alleyways of the town. He explained that he was on his way to the monastery when he was suddenly attacked. Whoever it was, he did not sense their presence." Edelgard explained.

"Manuela reported he got a black eye and bruises. A couple burns too. Whoever attacked him, looks like they had malicious intentions." Sandana sighs.

Chris calls that_ bullshit_.

"Either Flayn gave him that black eye or Arisa." He thought as they made their way into the burned room.

His eyes looked around till they traveled to where there was once a bookshelf and was now a big hole that led to who knew God damn where.

"Uhhh...that looks....scary to go in." Lysithea comments as a gush of air is felt.

"I've seen worse." Henry laughed and reached into his pocket, taking out a rat, it was Gi.

"AHHHHHH!!!" All the females minus Sandana, screamed at the sight of him and Chris couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Mr. Urus, is there a reason why you have a rat with you?" Seteth asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ahaha!!" The white-haired boy laughed a bit, "He's trained. I taught him how to explore places and gather information." He says.

Chris remembers when he met the kid when he was still Imperial Royalty. He was adopted by Count Urus. He doesn't have a Crest, but the count took him. Henry in this world was raised in a church and like in the game, his original parents wanted nothing to do with him and endured hardships, making him slowly unable to feel pain. The Count saw he had potential and took him in, treating him like his own son.

"Go, Gi. Explore." Henry ordered the little fuzz ball and set it on the floor.

The white-haired rat wagged its tail happily and ran into the passageway.

"Let's go. Edelgard, you can let me go now." Ferdinand chuckled a bit nervously.

The princess did just that and coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Chris went first just to reassure everyone that he wasn't going to die. The passageway was cramp, a musky smell but it was faint, like something was on fire. Seteth used some light magic to light up the place and made things easier to see. Chris did originally try to speak to Sothis but no luck. Which meant Arisa wasn't within the monastery anymore. The passageway then led to a stairway that was lit by torches. The walls made of stone, some covered in moss and cobwebs.

**SMACK! **

Everyone looked over to Lestia, who had taken her shoe off, had slammed it on the wall.

"Black widow." Was all she said, and the others just shook their heads as she put back her shoe.

It was another 5-minute walk till they finally reached an open area.

"Reminds me a bit of Abyss." Yuri says as the group was finally able to spread out properly.

The place was the same map as the game, but now seeing it in person did make Chris shivers. The hallway they were in is where the battle starts at.

"Hey, these are warping tiles." Claude commented and walked to a large tile that had the symbol of Gautier on it.

"I do recall seeing Edward install a few of these in House Gloucester. Except, those have the symbols of our Crest. Why does this one have the Crest of Gautier?" Lorenz said as he and Claude observed it.

"I can answer that." Emily spoke as she walked over to them, the others were looking around.

"Warping tiles were designed for long distance travels. Especially when trying to get from one place to another. They were built as a replacement for stairs so people wouldn't have to climb them. The Crest symbols represent that it was once used by a person of that House. It could be possible that someone from House Gautier installed this years ago. I estimate this tile is around 500 years old." She explained as she took down some notes in her notepad.

The only thing she left out was that it was her and Anacharis that invented these.

"Why don't we have more of these?! This could save us time from climbing the bloody stairs!" Claude whined and Lorenz rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps because someone as lazy as you would abuse it and not get the expertise we need!" Lorenz says back and they had sparks flying between them.

"Can it you two." Emily sighs and walks on it, stomping her right foot a bit, "Huh. I thought it was a----!!"

"Emily!!" The boys yelled when the girl suddenly disappeared.

"Everything alright?" Sandana ran to them.

"I'm fine!!" Emily's voice rang at the other side of the wall, "The tiles work!!"

"Where exactly are you?" Sandana yelled out.

"Some kind of hallway and I found keys!! It is safe!! Don't worry!! Claude and Lorenz, you two with me!!" Emily yelled out.

The two looked at each other and then stared at the tile. Neither of them had ever actually experienced a warping tile, had only seen people use it, so...they were a bit unnerved.

"After you." Claude bowed to Lorenz, with a smirk.

"Excuse me? It is only natural that you, the future leader of the Alliance, to take this honor." Lorenz huffed.

"On the contrary," Claude bites back, "A noble of.._.high attitude_ should go first." He smiled.

The two began bickering with each other and at this point, Sandana rolled her eyes.

"Both of you go!!"

"Wai----!!"

The woman pushed both on to the tile and saw them warped. Two loud groans were heard at the other side of the brick wall, and Emily laughed. Sandana assumed that they landed on top of each other. The woman sighs and went to join the others to explore.

It was an odd group, Seteth and Chris along with one Mercedes. They walked around a bit, but Mercedes noticed, there was tension between the two men. The group walked till they reached an open area that Chris recognized immediately but...

"What on earth happened here?" Mercedes gasped as they saw around 7 burned bodies on the floors, scattered.

"Scent of...ashes." Chris says as they walked around, and he went to a body.

He used the tip of his boot to touch it, and it crumbled to dust.

"That was uncalled for." Seteth says and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Christian!! Seteth!! Look!!" Mercedes yelled and they ran over to where she stood.

Burned onto the stone floor, where the Crest of Flames and Cethleann. Chris knelt and touched it, picking a bit of dust on his fingers.

"This is recently." He looked to Seteth, "At most 7 hours old."

"You don't think?" Seteth felt dread as he looked back to the markings.

"No. I don't think so." Chris stood back up.

"Let's keep looking around."

**\- Back at Albinea -**

The trip down the hill was fun and Arisa nearly accidentally ran over a deer because the buck jumped out of nowhere in front of them. For some reason, Claude felt like he escaped death, _barely_. Anyhow, Arisa maneuvered the sled to drift smoothly, and stop. She panted and saw Flayn laughing, gasping for air.

"That was so much fun!! When we get back to the monastery, you should build one of these!! I think the children would love it also." Flayn giggled as she jumped off and Arisa pulled the sled behind a tree, tying it.

Looking around, the gates were made of stone and ice. Guards are there standing at the towers to keep watch. Arisa walked back to Flayn, the two girls walking up front.

"Halt." A guard walk out to them, "Foreigners? Where are you from? Do you have identification?" They asked and Arisa pulled out a sliver colored card, handing it to them.

"Ah. Mercenary." They turn to Flayn, "And you?"

"She's in training." Arisa spoke and they turned to her, "She hasn't gotten her identification yet, so she's with me." She answered and the guard laughed a bit.

"Newbie huh? Been awhile Byleth." The guard says and Arisa chuckles.

"I see you're still on guard duty Doma." She smiled as he handed her the card.

"Crazy Isoto is still running the inn. Just head there and book a room. We haven't had many new people lately." The guard named Doma says as they open the gates.

"Doma, are there any messengers heading to Fodlan?" She asked and he shook his head.

"You just missed them. They left three days ago. Well, good luck." Doma says and the girls waved goodbye as they entered.

Walking down the snowy road, Flayn shivered as the cold started to get to her. Looking around, she saw stalls of different foods she had never seen before and noticed Arisa head straight to a specific one. The old man greeted her and handed her two sticks of steaming hot grilled some sort of sea animal?? Arisa paid the man 12 copper coins as he also handed her two mugs of a hot drink.

"What did you buy?" Flayn asked as she walked over to her and Arisa motioned her to come sit at one of the wooden benches.

"Food. Should help you warm up." Arisa says as she hands her one of sticks and a mug.

Flayn stared at the grilled fish?? It had a strange shape, but it smelled good. She took a bite and her eyes lit up like candles. Enjoying the savory and sweet taste.

"What is this?! It's delicious!!" The girl squealed and Arisa chuckled as she took a bite of her own.

"Grilled squid. One of the local foods here in Albinea. I missed eating these." Arisa sighs and takes a sip of her drink, which was a thick hot chocolate.

Flayn also took a sip and loved it. From nearby, a few of the locals were whispering to each other about them but a few could help but chuckle at how excited Flayn was eating the food. While Flayn ate, Arisa was trying to think of a way to communicate with Chris, Alexandra, or anyone. She doesn't know exactly how far her magic range can go yet. So far, with the help of Amir, she was able to warp herself from Faerghus to Derdui, however, the result was landing in Derdui and not Dapnhel territory. She didn't suffer damage; however, her most extreme warping was from Ordelia territory all the way to Duscur. That damaged her body greatly and left at a disadvantage when they fought the**_ Slithers_**, four years ago. Right now, her and Flayn were in the capital of Albinea, which is over the mountains of the country.

"Currently, it's now September 8th, and it takes at least two weeks to go over the mountains to reach the sea city. Taking a ship from there to the closest city, would be Fhirdiad. Takes at least another two weeks at sea to reach it. Lastly, unless I get in contact with someone from Sirius in Fhirdiad, it'll take the rest of October to reach Garreg Mach...." Arisa thought and Sothis appeared.

"My bets are that Rhea may cancel the Battle of Eagles and Lions next month because of both your disappearances. Is there really no way you could get in contact with any of them? Not even that set on fire letters spell?" Sothis asked and Arisa shook her head a bit.

"Sadly, even my range of magic isn't that long. The only way....wait...fae..." Arisa's eyes went wide as she abruptly stood up.

"That's it!!" She said and Flayn looked at her confused.

"Arisa, is everything alright?" Flayn looked at her worried and the woman nodded.

"Yeah." Arisa smiled at her as she sat back down, "I think I just figured out how to contact everyone however, it's going to take a while. And cost me my hair." She whispered that last sentence.

They gave the mugs back to the old man and thanked them for the meal. Once more, the girls walked through the snow streets. The shopping district was filled with big and small teepees, even buildings. The scent and sights of different foods, the thick black and white fur dogs that Arisa knows they are called husky in her old world. There were a group of children playing with a few penguins, which Flayn asked about. Funny seeing Emperor penguins. They arrived at a giant teepee made of dark blue cloth. The door was a flap, which they went in. On the walls hanged were a different variety of clothes that the people of Albinea used. The girls looked around and Lfayn spotted a few books and scrolls. Arisa gave her a nod that she could explore while she went to look for a shop vendor to help them out. Both girls walked around till Arisa finally spotted someone. A young girl who looked around 13 years old. She was organizing a few racks of clothing when Arisa approached her.

"Excuse me?" Arisa spoke and the girl turned to her, "Is there an adult I can speak to?" She asked and the girl nodded.

Arisa watched her leave for a cloth flap and could hear voices. The flaps opened and out came a woman who looked like she was in her mid-40's.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Can you help me, and my friend choose the right clothing? We're mercenaries and unfortunately do not have the proper clothing for this weather." Arisa explains and the woman nodded.

"Arisa, look!!" The two adults turned and instantly the Albinea woman fixed her glasses that had a sheen that Arisa recognized, "Look at these boots!! Are they not adorable?" Flayn said excitedly as she held a pair of light green boots that had the rims with fur.

"_Heeeelllooo young lady~"_ The older woman quickly went around Arisa, "You have a good eye!!!" She circled around her, looking to and down, "Anything specific you are looking for?" She asked.

"Oh no...." the 13-year-old girl from earlier popped her head out along ng with a boy, who looked about 18 years old, "Mom found a cute girl." The girl's face palms along with the boy.

"I am not familiar with the clothing of Albinea but I would like something that is a bit similar to what I am wearing. Warm but easy to move around in." Flayn explained as she opened her cloak and showed her dress.

"I have exactly what you need! Now come with me and I shall get you measured up~" The woman gently pushed Flayn to the other flap door and Arisa gave her a nod to assure her it's safe.

The woman could be heard squealing as she was choosing clothing for Flayn. Arisa let go of a sigh and the boy gave her an apologetic smile.

"Somehow, I can tell you've been through that." He says and walks out, "Name’s Marco. That seamstress over there is our mom and the girl in the back is my sister, Juna. It's rare seeing foreigners here. Traveling for jobs?" The boy now known as Marco asked and Arisa nodded.

"Sort of. Name’s Arisa and the girl your mom kidnapped, is my friend, Flayn." Arisa chuckled and he chuckled also.

"Nice to meet you. You guys heading out?" He asked.

"Not sure. Any chance you know when the next caravan sets out?" She asked.

"Sadly, I don't. Just head to the inn after this. The old man there, Crazy Isoto, is running the inn. Should give you the information you want." He says and she nodded.

"So, other than clothing, interested in anything else? We got a couple magic supplies but that's about it. If you want herbs and all that, that shop is near the inn." Marco says and she nodded.

"Think you can help me pick so----!!" She didn't get to finish.

"And I am done!!" The older woman's voice rang and out the two females came.

"What do you think?" Flayn twirled around excitedly.

She wore a thick fur coat that was a light mint color, a dress that was a bit like the winter ones from Faerghus but made more towards the weather of Albinea. It was a similar style to her original dress. She also wore tights that kept her warm and boots with fur. When Flayn pulled up the hood of her coat, it looked like a Lion's mane.

"You look amazing." Arisa grins and the older woman clapped happily.

"Now your turn dear." The older woman turned to her and Arisa's mind went blank.

"What?" Arisa said and the woman nodded.

"You may be wearing a Gremory dress but there is only so much that dress can keep you warm. My name is Fani by the way. Now come!! I'll modify your clothing to fit you perfectly." Fani grabbed Arisa and pulled her to the back.

Marco just waved and Flayn gave her thumbs up. Arisa felt like she was getting dressed by Sandy all over again.

**\- 1 Hour Later -**

"That was so much fun!! Miss Fani was so kind and her children also!!" Flayn grinned cheerfully while Arisa walked next to her.

The woman looked like she ran a mile. Arisa dragged her feet as she walked next to her friend. The seamstress modified her Gremory dress to more like the dresses of Albinea. She cut off the fur like hoop of the dress and added a beautiful dark green cloth, turning it to a fur cloak that was so warm. The Gremory dress didn't expose her shoulders anymore and had cloth added to make it look like a shawl. And she got the girls earmuffs also. In total, the price was going to be originally 5 silver coins but because the woman helped them out a lot, Arisa paid her 5 gold coins. Fina became a sputtering mess and passed out from shock. While Juna tried to revive their mother, Marco kept thanking them repeatedly and that they were too generous. Arisa also bought some sewing supplies as well as books about the magic of Albinea.

"Let's head to the inn." Arisa sighs as they walk for a bit longer and arrives at a building made of stone and wood.

It looked like one of inns in Faerghus. In they went, and the first things they see are people inside. Arisa was able to recognize that a few of them were mercenaries and locals. Of course, they got stares as they made their way to the front desk where an elderly man sat, writing down notes.

"Only rooms available are a 2 bedroom and a 1 bed." He days and Arisa coughed.

The old man looked up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Isoto, don't you recognize me....?" Arisa's smile suddenly turned sweet and the man's eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell!!! Yer Jeralt's brat!!! Damn!! I didn't recognize you!!" The man laughed boisterous and Arisa sighs.

"Good to see you too." Arisa huffed and the man just laughed.

"Aye, no worries!! Is Temes with cha? I got a score to settle with that punk." He looked around her, "But good to see cha, kid!! Almost didn't recognize you. You've grown." Isoto gave her a toothy grin and she smiled softly.

"So, what can I help you with?" He says and Arisa gave him a serious look.

"When is the next caravan that goes over the mountains taking off? I need to get back to Fodlan quickly." She said and Isoto nodded.

"Next caravan leaves in three days. Over the mountains to the ports. They'll charge cha extra because the blizzards have been getting worse." He says and Arisa let out a tried groan.

"Understandable. Who's the one leading it?" She asked and Flayn went to look at the boards with different papers nailed on it.

Sadly, she couldn't read the language.

"My son. My grandson. You remember Dietre right?" He asked.

"Of course, I do. I kicked his arse to the second star to the right for putting bloody frogs in my boots!!" Arisa grumbled and the man laughed at the memory.

"For my son being 3 years older than you, I'm still impressed you kicked his arse. I do wonder if you can still." Isoto smiled and Arisa chuckled.

"We'll see." She said, "By the way, I book the room with two beds. It's for my friend and I." Arisa jabbed her thumb behind and Isoto saw the group of mercenaries teaching Flayn how to play poker.

"Whoo!!"

"Newbie got a royal flush!!!"

"Hahaha!!! Saki got beat down!!"

"This is so much fun!!"

Arisa face palms but couldn't help but smile seeing the girl have fun. Thinking about it more, Flayn lived a pretty shelter life. Seteth was very protective of her for various reasons. From what she remembers, Flayn entered a one thousand year sleep in order to recover from the injuries she sustained during the War of Heroes. And with the reaction she saw days prior, the way that Dark Knight Bias mocked her, Flayn like many, holds anger. And that anger only reawakened seeing that the person who she thought was dead is alive. The very person who killed someone you love. In this case, Flayn's mother.

"That explained why that vision I saw Flayn cut someone's head off....and why Seteth held a body in his arms." Arisa thought as she closed her eyes and turned back to Isoto.

"How much for 3 days?" Arisa spoke and Isoto held 3 fingers up.

"3 silver per night." He says and Arisa gave him an offended look but pulled out her purse anyway.

"Here, this should cover you for the next 2 years." She said and handed him a small pouch.

The man opened it and his eyes shot wide open. Inside were 10 gold coins that he quickly put into his pocket.

"Girl, how on earth did you get that much money?!" He whispered to her.

"I worked for the Royal Family in Faerghus for a few years." She replied smoothly.

"Oh, so that means you found that boy you were worried about and have a crush on?" He says and Arisa gave him a look that could kill.

She really does not like it when people bring up her love life.

"I get it!! I get it!!! You don't like talking about your personal life!!" He put his hands up quickly in defense.

"Anyhow, is the hot spring and all the other stuff still available? And how's your wife, Molly?" Arisa changed the subject as one of the mercenaries slammed their face on the table in defeat.

Flayn won again and won herself a bag of peanuts.

"She's doing okay. Been worried about her health." Isoto replies.

"I'll look at her tomorrow. I'm a doctor." Arisa turned to him a bit.

"Aye!! Holy Magus like cher uncle?" He asked and she nodded.

**[-----]**

With the rooms booked, the girls went up to the second floor to put away the things that were bought. Isoto gave them their keys. Unlocking the door, the room was a nice and simple room that reminded them of a cottage. There were two full size beds with warm fur blankets because the cold was a nightmare during the night. Where there would usually be a fireplace, was instead a 5 feet tall lava rock that glowed a bit orange, warmth coming from it.

"Home sweet home." Arisa sighs as she throws her bag to the first bed.

Flayn looked around and sat onto the second bed. It was her first time being in a place like this. Usually, when her and her father would go trips, he always had her sleep in the boats instead of the inns. She was never allowed to go to the town or explore. Only if he was with her but even then, she didn't get to talk much with others, only observe. It felt strange not to hear her father nagging her on many things.

"Are you alright?" Arisa asked her and Flayn shook her head a bit.

"It all feels so strange." Flayn muttered, " A few hours ago we were running and fighting for our lives and suddenly we are in a different country, with no form of contracting anyone in Fodlan. I have never...been able to speak with so many people like that. Let alone them showing and teaching about their culture. It was my first time speaking to the mercenaries, yet they were still kind to a stranger like me. I have been to a different country, Dadga and Brigid, but I wasn't allowed to explore the town. Even, staying in a room like this, my f--brother, would prefer we would stay in the church boats because they were safer." Flayn continued to speak and Arisa let her, "Tell me....what did you think...when you saw me angry like that? What...Bias, called me? What Odesse called me?" She asked a bit nervously.

"You mean when Bias calls you Cethleann? Or when Odesse called you a Nabatean?" Arisa says and Flayn stiffened a bit.

"You....aren't asking me about it? I thought you would...be curious about..it." Flayn muttered and Arisa sighed a bit.

"I'm not all that closed off Flayn. I already knew. I already figured out that Seteth is actually your father." She saw her pale a bit, "I know you and your father have various reasons for hiding your identities. I respect that. I'm not going to go around and tell everyone about it. No. Just like you have secrets, I have my own as well. It's natural to be scared. To fear for your life." Arisa smiled a bit.

"But," she pointed her index finger at her, a serious look on her face, "will you allow that fear to dictate your entire life? How do you live? Will you allow yourself to remain ignorant of the world? Locked away and never experiencing hardships?" She said and Flayn looked at her shocked.

"The world is terrifying. It's alright to be scared. But the lessons in life we learn, help us shape who we are. As we grow, we will meet both good and bad people. There will be those out to harm us but there will also be those that will help us. However, it is up to you if you will let the bad thing blind you of the good things. The world is harsh but that's the beauty of it." Arisa smiled warmly to her.

Flayn was silent as she looked at the woman with wide eyes. She could help but let her tears fall and nodded, a smile on her face as the woman stood up and sat next to her, hugging her.

"There there. It's alright. Let it all out." Arisa gently patted her head and the girl's cries became a bit louder.

Sothis smiled sadly as she turned to her adult form and hugged the three. It was only for a moment but Flayn saw the faint outline of a woman she had not seen in many years before she fell asleep.

**\- The Monastery -**

"Is she alright?" Ferdinand asked as Lorenz was carrying a young girl with bright red hair tried in two braided buns, and side bangs.

She wore the uniform of the officers Academy. She was passed out as the Lornez group returned to reunite with the others.

"We found her passed out and chained in a wall while exploring. She doesn't seem injured but who knows how long she's been in there." Claude sighs as they carried her.

"I'll check on her once we get back. For now, let us meet with the others." Emily said and they arrived in the open area of the room.

Henry and Lysithea were checking the burned Crest on the floor, confirming it was a few hours old.

"Wait....I wonder if that would work." Henry suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" Seteth said and now, Gi ran up to his master, something in his mouth.

It was a cute light green ribbon.

"That’s... that's the ribbon I gifted Flayn a few years ago!" Sandana gasped as the rat gave Henry the ribbon.

"That means Flayn was here this whole time." Chris whispered but his eyes went to Monica, who was passed out.

"He’s looking at her like she committed murder." Edelgard thought and narrowed her own eyes.

Seems she will have to warn Kronya to watch her back.

"Does anyone have something that belongs to the Professor? Like an accessory, or piece of clothing? Heck even a hair lock or something?" Henry said and everyone looked at each other confused.

"Cough." Chris coughed, "I got a bracelet she made for me. Does that count?" He asked.

"No. I need something that specifically belongs to her. We have a ribbon that belongs to Flayn, I just need something that belongs to her. It's for a spell that might help us figure out what happened here." Henry explained.

"Hold on, I actually have something." Emily says and reached into her pocket, pulling put a picture.

"What the?! Dimitri and Edelgard, is that you?!" Claude began laughing historically as he saw the picture.

It was a picture of Edelgard and Dimitri when they were kids, both were seated on Red Hare. Dimitri was holding onto the pegasus for dear life, tears in his eyes while Edelgard, despite shaking, had a brave face. Arisa was next to them with a bit of a nervous look, trying to reassure them they were safe, under her watch. The red pegasus, smug.

"Emily, can I have a copy of that picture?" Chris smirked.

"You will not!!" Dimitri and Edelgard both yelled, their faces red.

Emily just shrugged as she handed the picture to the boy.

"Thank you. Wait, that's Dimitri? I thought that was Lestia." Henry says and Lestia begins howling while her poor brother just wants to dig a whole and disappear.

"Alright, that is enough." Seteth spoke and everyone calmed down.

Henry began to draw a magic circle around the two Crest and placed the two items in the center. His right hand began glowing white and his dark hand purple.

_"The threads of fate weave the path. The threads of darkness cut the path."_

"Wait Henry!!" Emily suddenly yelled, "That spell!!! How do you know it?!" She yelled but Henry just smiled as he continued.

The magic circles began to glow and float in the air. The surrounding began to waver and change.

"_Display the final song. **Reflect**_!!" Henry yelled and slammed his hands onto the ground.

The entire place looked darker, like if it was late at night. There were guards, ones they had never seen before.

"What is this?" Ignatz asked as a guard went right through him and Henry smiled.

"Reflect. An ancient spell passed down through my family before I was adopted by Count Urus. By having an object that belongs to a person you are able to see what the last five minutes were of where they were. In this case, the Professor and Flayn. Let's watch for now." He says and all they saw were guards so far walking around.

"Very impressive." Seigbert spoke, "We have a similar spell passed down in my family, but the name is different." He says and then notices a guard speak.

"Hey! Does someone smell something burning?" They said and then an explosion suddenly happened.

The place shook like before and the guard began screaming and yelling to check the place. They all ran in a certain direction.

"HYAAAA!!"

Three guards were sent flying and Siegbert and Ignatz nearly had heart attacks because they flew at them, but then remembered it was an illusion. Seteth's eyes went wide as the person that sent those guards flying panted, trying to catch their breath.

"Flayn?" Seteth whispered as the girl wore iron gauntlets and looked around frantically.

"Flayn let's go!!" Arisa appeared behind her, with the Sword of the Creator but her hair was a murky color, she looked pale.

The girls ran as fast as they could, fighting bandits that got in their way. Arisa protecting Flayn and the girls reached the area where their Crest were singed but right now it wasn't there.

"We're surrounded!!" Flayn yelled as she and Arisa stood back to back.

"Brugh!!" Arisa vomited blood onto the floor and panted heavily as she made her sword turn to a whip.

There was a horrible purple bruise all over her chest, her veins starting to show.

"Dimitri!! How many times did you sense Arisa using that spell of her's?!" Emily quickly yelled.

"Around 8 to 9 times!!" Dimitri yelled and suddenly the Death Knight appeared.

Half his mask was broken, he looked terrifying.

"Wait...that's..." Sandana gasped when she realized it was Jeritza, looking furious at the girls.

"Aaahhh...Ahhh!!" Arisa suddenly clutched her chest in agony, Flayn screamed as a dagger penetrated her shoulder.

Seteth couldn't believe what he was seeing, and the Death Knight lunged at the girls.

"NO!!" Seteth yelled and Arisa lunged at Flayn, hugging the girl tightly as The Death Knights scythe came down.

Suddenly, Arisa's body began glowing, a white light blinded everyone. A few seconds passed, where the girls were, now burned onto the ground was there Crest. Dread began to fill everyone, but the scene suddenly changed to a place of snow. On the snow, laid Flayn. The girl groaned as she woke up looking around.

"Arisa!! Arisa!! Where are you?!" She quickly stood up looking around.

Unfortunately, at that moment, time was up and the illusion faded away.

"No, no!! There has to be more!!" Seteth yells, "Where are they?! Is Flayn safe?! What about the Professor?! And whoever the Death Knight was?!" He was starting to panic.

"Seteth, please calm down." Sandana said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "You saw Flayn and my niece defending themselves. This shows they are alive and escaped whoever trapped them here." She says but the man still hadn't calmed down.

"Who taught her how to use iron gauntlets?" Lysithea says.

"Oh. The Professor did." Ignatz smiled, "Flayn and I train together during se----!!" And Claude quickly slapped his hand over his friends’ mouth to stop him.

Unfortunately, it was too late and Seteth suddenly had a terrifying glint in his eyes.

"So, you and my daughter have been training together? How close have you two become? What do you think of her?" And the questions kept on coming.

"Whoa, whoa!!" Sandana quickly stood in front of the two boys, "Seteth, you're scaring them! There is no need to ask so many questions!! And you wonder why Flayn was mad at you the other day." She huffed.

"I am her brother and I worry for her safety!! You should know how much danger there is in this world and I will not risk nearly losing my sister again!!" Seteth spoke coldly.

"Seteth, Flayn is no longer a child!! You are letting fear and paranoia dictate your life!! You are not letting her experience things so she could learn!! You can't shield her away from reality!!" Sandana argued back.

"But those **_people_** are still out there!!! You should know better because you used to work for them!!! Don't think I don’t know your past name, _Bloody Rose_!!" Seteth pointed her and Sandana's blood ran cold.

A tense silence fell into the room as the woman gritted her teeth, her fist shaking.

"Bloody....Rose....I....know that name." Edelgard spoke and then Seteth realized what he did.

The woman shook as she felt eyes and Seigbert spoke.

"Bloody Rose....a famous legendary assassin....who earned their reputation of killing corrupted nobles through the past 70 years....." Seigbert spoke slowly and Sandy stood still, shaking.

"She had a brother....named Doctor Death.....Don't tell me...you and Florencio------!!" Edelgard did not get finished when Sandy suddenly covered her ears.

She warped away before anyone even dared to ask questions. Chris did not know of this. But there was a good chance his sister did. Emily began chuckling slowly and Seteth turned to her.

"I hope you're proud, _(Brother)_ ...." she said with a tone that the man instantly recognized the word brother was said in his native tongue, "I congratulate you for destroying whatever trust you had built with Sandana. That was a low move. She's right you know. Letting fear and paranoia dictate your life is not the way to go." She said and turned around, "Everyone, let us return back to the surface. We got what we wanted." And off she left.

Seteth was silent as the other walked past him, many looking at him worried.

Seteth was silent and thought he was alone till Chris was next to him.

"I....do hope you and her speak...." he began, "Believe me, I did what you've done before in the past. Right now....you should be focusing on finding Flayn. I can tell Sandana really cares about her. She's been teaching her how to ride a pegasus. Seteth...don't make the mistake of letting fear control you." Was Chris' last piece of advice and he walked away.

The older man was silent as the words wrong through his head. He buried his face in his hands, regretting his words.

"What have I done?"

**\- The Next Day: Albinea - **

Arisa woke up groaning as she sat up, shivering as she stretched like a cat. It has been awhile since she had been in such cold weather. She looked to her right, where Flayn slept peacefully on the bed. Sothis hummed a tune as she sat on the edge, gently patting the girls head. Using magic to keep the nightmares away and only have sweet dreams. Arisa smiled softly as she stood up and nearly began cursing at how cold it was. She quickly sent a spell onto the lava rock, which glowed faintly again, making the room warm.

"I'm going to get us breakfast. Watch over her for me." Arisa said and Sothis nodded.

The older woman went to the restroom and combed her hair, took a bath, and got dressed. She let go of a sigh as she closed the door. Down the hallway she walked and to the stairs, to the third floor, where the staff was finishing up putting food. Arisa smiled softly as she looked around the dining hall, reminiscence to her old days when she would travel with her family. She remembers when she and the girl first arrived in Albinea, they literally all screamed, "IT'S FUCKEN COLD!!" Alexandra of all people screamed that the cold was worse than Faerghus. They got scolded for cursing. While Arisa had a flowery aura as she had a soft look on her face, unfortunately, she didn't notice someone behind her.

"HEYA LADY!!"

**SMACK!! **

The male screamed loudly when he was suddenly tossed over and pinned down to the floor, his hands behind his back.

"What's going?!" An old woman along with the staff ran out of the kitchen to see a 24 year old male held down by a female.

Arisa's face was burning bright red because he smacked her ass like it was the most normal thing in the world. Nope. She doesn't tolerate such behavior and sends the son of bitch to the ground.

"Smack my ass again and I will break off your arm!" Arisa growled and the old woman shook her head.

"You deserved that one Dietre!!" The old woman, which Arisa recognized was Molly, said.

"Alright, alright!! I get it!! Please get off me!! My arm feels like it's about to break." Dietre yelled and she let go of him, but not before she put her boot on his back, keeping him there.

"Well, well. Who would've thought the boy who put frogs in my boots turned out to be bloody moocher?!" Arisa dug her heels more.

"Frogs in....Oh...." he slightly turned his head to see her, "Hey Byleth....How you...been?" He yelped when she applied more pressure into her heel, "Ow!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I won't do it ever again!!"

"Hmph!! You better not!" Arisa huffed and removed her heel off his back.

The man stood up and quickly dusted himself and popped his back.

"Glad to see you again. Never expected you to be here. Please tell me Alexandra isn't with you? Please!!" He begged desperately.

Alexandra....left quite an impression. Apparently Cirina told her that Albinea, before it became a frozen "_wasteland_" was once a Kingdom ruled by her father, Aubin. So, this caused Alexandra to become in sync with the land, as if it were her own. She freaken made golems made of ice and Arisa thought she was looking at Elsa from Frozen for a second. Bandits had ambushed their group and Arisa was on the verge of using Time pulse to save Dietre from getting cut in half but an axe. At that moment, Alexandra's own rage burst in a form of a scream, the next thing they knew, the bandits were all suddenly crushed by golems of ice and the bandit that nearly killed Dietre, was skewered on an icicle.

"You're a pig." Arisa said coldly at him, "Alexandra saved you and you had the nerve to call her a monster to her face? You have no idea how much she kept tormenting herself for weeks when you called her that. Worse when you gossiped behind her back and your fuckery of friends bullied her." She spat at him.

"Now now." Molly walked up to them, "Arisa dear, I'm happy to see you. And once more, I apologize in behalf my STUPID grandson." The old woman sent her grandson a glare.

The man just looked away.

"Molly, you don't have to apologize for anything. Only he does. Not you." Arisa sighs as she reassured the old woman, "Changing the subject, Isoto told me about how you haven't been feeling well. If it be alright, I want to do a check up on you. I'm a professional doctor." She said.

"Ah!!! Holy magus like that witch uncle of yours?" Molly said and Arisa nodded, "Alright. But after you've eaten."

**[----]**

Carrying two trays of food was easy. The man behind her apologizing repeatedly, was a pain in the ass.

"Arisa, I beg you, please forgive me and my group. We were kids back then. Please." Dietre begged and Arisa opened the door to her room, and slammed the door shut in his face.

"Fuck you and all you friends. You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should apologize to Alexandra!" Arisa spat and turned back to the beds, where she walked to.

"Yaawwnn....Hmmm.....Good morning." Flayn yawned as she sat up, the scent of food caught her attention quickly.

"Drink water first." Arisa chuckled as she handed her a glass of water.

The girl nodded and drank it, while Arisa set up the small table between.

"Now, go wash up. The bathrooms are similar to the ones in Fodlan. I also got you some soaps. Should help out." Arisa explains as she puts the food.

Flayn stared at her for a few moments and smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you act like a mother?" And Sothis began laughing loudly at how Arisa loud put a loud sigh.

"Yes, they have. My entire life I've been told that." Arisa sighs a bit.

Both in her old world and in her current one, she has been told she acts like a mom. She is a mother.

"I miss my son." She says.

"Oh! You're actually a mother? I did not know that. You're so young." Flayn days and Arisa chuckled.

"I have an adopted son, but I treat him like my own. I miss him. He and my little cousin were going to come this month to visit." She smiled a bit sadly.

"I am sorry." Flayn sighs, "I'll go get cleaned. Be back in 20 minutes!" She giggled and skipped to the bathroom.

Arisa let go of a sigh as she went into her bag and pulled out a miniature photo album. She opened it, and there were pictures she had taken at the start of the year. One of them was her son, Jaden, who played with Kaimu. Arisa had large grins as she held them both in her arms. Chris in the background laughing as he held his mug up high. She turned to another picture, gently placing her hand on it.

"Chris must have taken this one..." she thought.

The picture was of her fast asleep with Jaden sleeping on her chest and Kaimu on her right. Suddenly she felt homesick.

"When we get back...I'm visiting Remire Village." She muttered.

While Flayn was in the shower, Arisa took out the one thing she hadn't used in a year. The tablet she found in Florencio's room. Turning it on, it took a few seconds to boot up, like usual, it looked like a normal tablet. She began typing a few things and pulled up a profile.

"......Bias....Also known as Joker. The one who has a male and female voice..so far...from the leaders, Thales, Solon, Odesse, Pittacus, Chilon.....Kronya?? And then the name Anacharis was mentioned along with Cleobulus. Who are the remaining ones?" She thought and typed it in, then turned it off.

She put away the tablet. Hacking and gathering information were Chris speciality. She should talk to him about it. The minutes passed by fast and Flayn walked out, her hair was straight because it was still a bit wet.

"Hmm...Cute ears." Arisa smiled and Flayn squeaked, quickly covering her pointy ears.

"Do you....find them...odd?" The girl asked and Ariaa shook her head.

"No. I've seen people like you before. They also have pointy ears. Have you heard the term "_Manakete_" before?" Arisa asked as the girl sat on the bed across from her and nodded.

"I have. The term was used for those who also have the powers are at least..similar appearances as my own. It was mostly used by the clans and those that come from beyond Fodlan." Flayn said as she took a bit of the bagel that was on her tray.

Arisa had brought a fruit oatmeal, a bagel with a coffee.

"Can I ask you something?" Arisa spoke and Flayn nodded, "Can....you turn...into a dragon?" She asked.

"I no longer have that ability." Flayn shook her head, "That's why I was so shocked to see you transform into one. However," she placed her hand and her chin, "Your form....is very different. Unlike any of the ones we have seen. You come from a human father, and I can only assume your mother was a Nabeatean like me, since her mother is Rhea. By the way, I was very shocked to learn that she is your grandmother!! I had no idea she had another child other than Beleth. So, does that mean, he is your uncle?" She gasped.

"Cousin, uncle, brother, grandfather, I don't care at this point. He's a relative, that's what matters!" Arisa flings her arms in the air and Flayn couldn't help but laugh.

"Even so, he did not inherit the ability to transform like you do. I don't think you should have inherited that trait at all! From the way my Aunt Noa says, there is a 0.00000001% for you to inherit it. Even more since your dragon form is similar yet very different." Flayn frowned a bit.

"Should I tell her? My mother is a homunculus Nabatean who was created by your aunt Serios. Who saved my father by giving him her blood. He married the homunculus and had me, a still born child. Who implanted the heart of your grandmother. And this body has the soul of an adult that came from a different world. Would that work?" Arisa thought and Sothis began groaning loudly in her mind.

"Hearing all this is making my head spin." Sothis spoke in Arisa's mind, "While some of the information sounds familiar, the other half unfortunately is nothing but a blur." Sothis sighs, "But, do you mind asking her about Noa?"

"Flayn, you said Noa is your aunt. I know her. She took me under her wing for 6 months and trained me." Arisa said and her Flayn looked at her shocked.

"You know her!? How is she? Is she still in Fodlan?" Flayn asked, worried.

"She is alright. She is still in Fodlan. But she's a bit like me." Arisa tapped her dragon stone on her neck, "She needs a dragon stone to transform. She only recently regained her ability to transform into a dragon." She explained.

"Another question, what's a dragon stone?" Flayn asked, confused.

"**OH, COME ON!**!" Arisa and Sothis both roared together in their minds.

"I can't believe I'm about to explain this......" Arisa muttered as she rubbed her temples, "Did your father, Rhea, or any of your relatives ever explain what a dragon stone is?" She says.

"I have heard the term used by my grandmother and aunt, but I was never once explained what it was. All I know is that these...dragon stones? come from the realm my grandmother came from. She had brought a few with her. Unfortunately, that is all I know." Flayn said as she looked down to the ground guilty.

"Sigh...It's alright." Arisa waved her hand a bit, "I'll just explain what it is. A dragon stone are magical stones used by _Manaketes _to transform into their dragon forms. Each Dragonstone contains the crux of the dragon's power, allowing them to maintain their humanoid Manakete form and still temporarily take on dragon form if needed. Manakete has only one Dragonstone and cannot use any other. The dragon form is sealed within the stone because it prevents us from becoming mad. Losing control of our power." Arisa explained to her.

"Oh, I understand now. That is why you were able to turn back to a human. But....your form...is so very different. I know there are others who have chosen to remain in their dragon form and have lost the ability to turn back to a humanoid one. Yet, like me and my father, we have remained in a human form for so long, we have lost that ability to turn to a dragon. Only....Rhea...can turn into one. Without a dragon stone." Flayn said as they took a sip of their coffee, she made a confused face.

"That is odd...it has a creamy and sweet texture. I thought it would be bitter." She says as she looks at her coffee and Arisa smiles.

"That's because I put milk and sugar. Thought it would help you out. If Hubert were here, he would look at me like I committed mutiny." Arisa grins and Flayn couldn't help but laugh.

Back in Fodlan, Hubert sneezed.

**[------]**

With now their stomachs filled and full of energy, the two girls went downstairs to go buy supplies for the trip across the mountains. But not before Arisa went to check on Molly. The woman's health was declining but Arisa was able to determine she had at least another 10-15 years to live. She prescribes the woman some vitamins as well medicine to help with back pain. Back to the original subject, with the math Arisa did, they need to buy food and supplies that will last them two weeks. Fresh vegetables and fruits are something rare here in Albinea. Most of the food was preserved with the ancient methods of salt-cure, air drying it, smoking it, mixing strong spices and wine to keep the meat well. Vegetables like iceberg lettuce and such were pickled and kept in earth jars. They walked through the marketplace and Flayn couldn't help but get excited for every little thing. Arisa smiled in understanding. Seteth wasn't breathing on her back and Flayn did have more freedom now.

"But I do wonder....if it's possible for her to gain back her ability to transform. Hmm....Elder Bara was given the stone and then gifted it to me. Hmm...I wonder if it's possible to find a stone for Flayn." Arisa thought and turned to a stall that an old lady was surrounded by husky puppies.

Flayn squealed as she was on her knees and the puppies were all over her. Lickign her face and whining, wanting their turn to be hugged by the girl. The old woman chuckled as the mint haired girl played with them.

"Young lass, first time here?" The old woman asked and Flayn nodded.

"The land and snow here are very beautiful, and your people are very kind. It's...very different from my home. Despite the place I live in, it feels cold in some way. Yet, here, despite it being cold, it feels warm." Flayn said as one of the puppies jumped into her jacket and snuggled in.

"Ah. It is Alright. A place called home is a person or place where you are surrounded by people that care about you." The old woman smiled fondly, "I can tell by your eyes you have suffered a lot. But even the wounds of the past remain as scars, they are filled up with the kindness and love of those who care for you. Home..." the woman pointed to her heart, "is where your heart belongs. It doesn't matter if it is a person's place or a thing. Home is where the heart is." She said and Flayn smiled softly.

"Thank you." Flayn smiled and the woman nodded.

"Say, why don't you take one?" The old woman said.

"Take what?" Flayn asked.

"One of the puppies. I think the one that jumped into your coat has chosen you." The woman chuckled.

"Oh! I...umm....I don't know..." Flayn said, a bit worried as she looked at the gray husky puppy in her coat.

It barked happily at her and licked her face.

"Go for it." Arisa walked up to Flayn.

"But what will my father think? I never had a pet before." Flayn said as the puppy gave her a small whine.

"Well," Arisa placed her hand under her chin with mischief in her eyes, and a slightly smug face, "your father isn't here. And, if you keep the husky, you will learn to be responsible, showing how mature you are. You will take care of it. And, your dad isn't here so...he can't tell you no. (_Whistles_)" Arisa began whistling as she looked away and the old woman chuckled.

Flayn's eyes sparkled as she let out a joyful gasp, then looked back to the puppy in her jacket.

"Yay!! I'll name you Shirou because you have white fur and cute blue eyes!! Welcome to the family, Shirou!!" Flayn squealed as the puppy barked happily and licked her face.

_Somewhere at the monastery, Seteth felt a disturbance in the force, for the third time in a row._

Arisa smiled warmly as Flayn and the old woman continued to speak with each other. The old woman giving her advice on how to train Shirou as well as the traditions of having a husky puppy was a symbol of strength and peace. Flayn swore she would take care of Shirou with her life.

"Here you go." Flayn giggled as she put a blue colored collar on Shirou, "It matches you perfectly!" She squealed.

The little puppy barked happily as it was nice and warm in her jacket. Arisa smiled as they continued to walk and made their way to a brown colored tent. In they went and of course, inside was a group of mercenaries she hadn't seen in years. She kept a neutral face as she made her way to the leader, which was Dietra.

"Hey." She spoke and he looked up from the piece of wood he was carving.

The mercenaries in the tent looked at each other confused.

"Hey. Grandpa already told me. You need to get over the mountains and you already paid. Make sure as part of the deal you and your friend help defend the group." He says and she nodded.

"We head out tomorrow morning. Make sure all your things are packed and set. Also...." he hesitated a bit but spoke, "If....I ever meet Alexandra again...I want to apologize to her." He says.

"............" Arisa gave no response for 2 minutes and then spoke, "We'll see if you stay true to your word." She muttered and turned around but...

"What's your problem?"

Arisa turned to give a young woman a dry look.

"Ah. It's you Ivory." Arisa said and the woman glared.

"All we did back then was say the truth. You saw the way the girl went out of control. She's lucky we don't know fire magic, or I would have burned her to crisp." Ivory said.

"Ivy, stop." Dietre said, glaring at the woman.

"Why should I?" Ivory put her hands on her hip, "She's from Fodlan. It's only right we treat her the way they treat us "_Outsiders_"." She mocked.

"Yo, Ivy. Stop." A man spoke that Arisa recognized Dietre's younger brother, Hyde.

"Oh come on!!" Ivory rolled her eyes, "You too?! Bitch nearly froze us all alive if it wasn't for this," she pointed at Arisa, "medicine freak and the Duscur whore."

Arisa suddenly had her chest puff up, and inhaled sharply, her right-hand fidgets, desperately trying not to lunge at the woman. For Flayn, this was the first-time seeing bigotry and discrimination. She has heard stories of people being treated like this, but this was her first time witnessing it. She didn't like the emotions she was feeling seeing this person speak so poorly of her friends. She could see that Arisa was trying to remain calm. But the minute someone bad mouths some she cares about, the chains she creates on herself will not hold her back. It reminded her of the old days. When Cirina was outcast by Rhea's army and only so few showed they cared about her.

"Grrrr!" Shirou growled and Ivory's eyes landed on Flayn.

"Well, well." Ivory smirked as she made her way to the mint haired girl, "Looks like we got a Fodlan native. Of course, you all have that weird colored hair of mint. Ha. What's a hatchling doing here? Lost little lass?" She smirked and Flayn looked at her unsure.

"I do not like the way you speak to me." Flayn said a bit sharply.

"Wow." Ivory clapped slowly.

"Leave her out of this." Arisa stood in front of Flayn, "This is her first time here and I don't need you to get her involved." She growled.

"Involved? Honey, the minute she stepped foot in here, she's already involved." Ivory grinned.

"IVORY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dietra roared and the girl had the nerve to look at him hurt.

"Why are you defending these Fodlan dirt?" She says and he just pointed to the tent opening.

"Get out." He said in a cold tone.

"What?" She stuttered.

"I said get out. Get your belongings and leave. You're out of the group. Officially banned." He stated coldly.

"Y-You can't be serious?! I'm the best sniper in the team! You're really choosing the Fodlan dirts over me?! Your girlfriend!" Ivory whined.

"Yes I am." Dietre said calmly, "I don't know what the hell happened to you last year to suddenly change, but you've been nothing but rude, greedy, selfish and worst of all, a complete bitch! I didn't call you out in front of my family for various reasons. You were the first person to call me and the other years ago when we were horrible to Alexandra. Now, suddenly you act like a complete scumbag. Get out and I already had plans to break up with you. Bye." Dietra snarled at her and the woman was stunned.

All she did was growl, grabbed she bow, and storm out.

"Ughhhhh!! Finally!!" Dietra slumped on a chair, "I feel free!!"

"Yeah no kidding." Another woman by the name of Lolo spoke, "About time. She's been insurable. How the hell did you not break up with her sooner?" She asked.

"Reasons. Hoping she changed. The last straw was when she chose to involve you guys." He looked over to Arisa and Flayn, "Sorry about that. Really....you...and your team all treated us kindly back then but...we did the opposite. Looking back, we were idiots. Learned the lesson...the hard way." Dietre sighs and smiles sadly to them.

"Anyhow, how about I re-introduce you to the team?" He said and stood back up, the group waved.

"Everyone, it's been six years since you saw this crazy woman but, this Arisa. And your name is?" He looked at Flayn a bit unsure.

"Oh!! My name is Flayn. It is a pleasure to meet you all. And this puppy is Shirou!" Flayn grinned as the puppy in her jacket barked happily at them.

"Nice to meet you Mint!" Lolo grinned, showing off her was missing a tooth, "Name's Lota but my friends call me Lolo."

"Lolo here is our best Mortal Servant in the team." Hyde smiled, "I'm Hyde and the one with the wyvern mask, "He pointed to a man wearing a wyvern mask, " Is Arash."

"Nice to meet you. Like my friend said, my name is Arash. A giant wolf rider." The man smiled at them.

"Wait, I thought there weren't wolves in Albinea?" Arisa said and Dietre chuckled.

"Come on. I'll have you meet Isoka. Too bad Blanca isn't here. I think they would have gotten along." He says and the girls follow the group out.

They went towards the stables built for the animals. It is too cold in Albinea for horses, so the natives adapted to using other animals in forms of travel. Moose, deer, huskies, as well as giant Albinea White Wolves, that were the size of the monster wolves in Fodlan. Penguins were used to deliver messages through the waters. Muskox for pulling sleds and such. The stables were filled with different animals that lived in cold climates. At some point Arisa nearly fainted seeing a polar bear in the stables. Apparently, it belongs to Isoto. Crazy bastard.

"Whoa!" Arisa squealed a bit when suddenly an arctic hare jumped into her arms.

"And Snowy got out again." Lolo laughed as Arisa handed her the bunny.

They continued on till they reached a huge pen where.....a damn faint white wolf. It slept soundly and opened one eye, then raised its head as it stared at the group. It had brown colored eyes, a thick white fur coat. Its ears twitched as it just stared while, but the girl's breath hitched.

"Arf!! Arf!" Shirou barked happily and the wolf stood up.

Both Arisa and Flayn gulped, Sothis quickly manifested herself and floated a bit above the girls, to protect them. The wolf narrowed its eyes as it brought it head down a hit and began sniffing them. The mercenaries were a bit unsure and worried at this.

"Eh?" Arisa blinked as the wolf bow its head a bit to her, watching her carefully.

Arisa was a bit unsure but reached her hand out a bit, the wolf leaned it head forward, allowing the woman to touch it. It made cute happy whines, like it was waiting for her touch forever. Craving it for the longest time.

"Ufu~ You're sweet, aren't you?" Arisa smiled softly as she began to pet, its tail wagging happily and even rolled on its back.

"Isoka....has never done that before." Dietre looked at her shocked and the others couldn't believe their eyes.

He took a dead quail from a bucket, snapping his fingers. Isoka just gave him a growl and then turned back to making happy puppy sounds as Arisa pet her.

"......He likes you..." Dietre was mildly hurt by his wolf's actions and even more when he began letting Flayn pet him, also enjoying her touch.

Shirou barked happily and the giant wolf nuzzled it like a father.

"_The betrayal_....yikes." the other three said smugly.

"Shut it." Dietre pouted and threw the quail at his wolf, which he caught and ate it.

"Quick question," Arisa spoke as Isoka was now playing with Sothis and Flayn, "does Albinea have wyverns?"

"Ehhh....we do." Hyde spoke, "But they live in the mountains. They're adapted to the extreme cold here and their scales are like they are made of ice. Why?" He asked.

"Just curious. Actually, do you guys remember Falco?" She said.

"How can we forget that big ass lizard?!" Arash said, "He's an extremely rare breed! A cross between an Alibean Wyvern, Fodlan, and Almyran one." He says.

"I did not know that." Arisa said.

"Alexandra's wyvern is a rare breed that can adapt to any kind of weather. That's why it wasn't bothered by the cold here." Lolo said as she was feeding hay to a deer.

"That explains why Sandy said she was glad it wasn't part of Almyran royalty." Arisa thought her eyes had become half lidded.

"Anyhow, we should head back to the in. Molly said she was making fish stew today!" Hyde grins.

"Ohh! Fish stew! Fish is my favorite food in the whole wide world!" Flayn said excitedly.

"Well let's go!"

**[----]**

The group talked excitedly as they walked down the snowy streets of the town. Lanterns light up before nightfall to illuminate the place. As they walked, they were discussing the plan as well as the road to go over the mountains. They were nearing the inn when Dietre suddenly stopped, Arisa bumped into him.

"Hey what's----" Arisa immediately noticed the lights in the inn were off..and one of the door hinges was broken.

"Everyone, weapons out." Dietre said as he quickly pulled out a crossbow.

Arisa pulled out her relic from her chest and Flayn's hands glowed a bit, releasing the Caduceus Staff, which she held onto tightly. Arash had needles in his hands, while Lolo had a lace. Hyde hands suddenly had Frost. Carefully they made their way to the door and opened it, so far gone. The door was slammed open, they quickly went in.

"What the hell?" Lolo gasped as the tables were flipped, some destroyed. Burn marks on the walls. Glass shattered and the faint smell of iron made Arisa want to vomit.

"Search the inn. And not alone." Dietre ordered and he prayed his grandparents and the staff are safe.

He first went to the kitchen to check. The place was a mess. Plates and pots turn over. Kettle destroyed. Food splattered on the floor. Where they walked, the place was destroyed, even the inn rooms shut one door.

"Our room is untouched....." Arisa muttered as she motioned the group and they nodded.

They all went stiff when they heard something rattle from the room, all of them raised their weapons. Arisa motioned the group kicked the door open, weapons drawn. Whoever was inside, screamed.

"Arisa?!"

The group's eyes went wide when they realized the one that called the girls name was Isoto, who looked pale and scared. The staff was in the room along with Molly.

"Grandma! Grandpa! You're all safe!" Dietre went in and quickly hugged his grandparents.

"Oh, son! We were so worried!" Isoto and Molly hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Flayn muttered as the group went in to shut the door.

"We were all preparing dinner when suddenly a group of people dressed in black barged in." A female staff member spoke.

"They then began destroying everything and they had the full intention to kill us. We ran as fast as we could and saw that this room was untouched. When those people tried to come in, they got electrocuted and ran." Molly explained.

"So my barrier worked." Arisa sighs and walked up, "The reason this room was untouched and a haven for you all was because of a barrier I placed here. It was created to prevent intruders from entering this room. Only those who I see as friends and allies can enter and those who I see as enemies are forbidden to enter. And, they will be electrocuted." Arisa explained.

"That's...some pretty advanced magic." Arash says and Arisa nodded.

"It was originally Emily's security system spell, but I took it apart and modified it to my liking. The spell is also cast on my room and magic lab. That explained why Jeritza looked like he got electrocuted when we were captured." Arisa thought as Dietre spoke.

"You all stay here. Hyde and Lolo stay with them. Arisa, Arash, Flayn and I are going to make sure the coast is clear." Dietre said and everyone nodded.

The four went out the room and closed the door, weapons still drawn just in case. Arash whistled and a group of 7 small blue wisp appeared.

"Scout." He ordered and the wisp quickly flew to all different directions.

"Very interesting spell. By any chance...you have the sight?" Arisa asked and Arash gave her a smile.

"I do. You seem familiar with it. Do you have it too?" He asked.

"Very little. However, I have a sibling that was born with it. Have you heard..of the anti-magic clan?" She asked and Arash frowned.

"I have....what about it?" He said a bit coldly.

Arisa decided immediately to back off on the topic. The group walked down the hallways as they carefully kept their guards up. It was sad seeing the place torn up.

_Skrw...skrw..._

Dietre quickly put his right hand up to make everyone stop. They could all hear something crawling among the walls. Now, the wisp came flying them, all frightened...then....

"AHHHHH!!"

Flayn was the first to scream as the hallways were suddenly covered in spiders, coming at them.

"Run, run, run!!" Arash yelled and the group ran as fast as they could.

"Away from the room!" Arisa yelled and then made a turn to the left, a different direction from the room.

The spiders followed them. Arisa wanted to faint so bad but forced herself to stay up.

"Flayn?!" Atisa yelled as the girl suddenly stopped, holding her staff tightly as she faced the spiders.

_"Ancient fate...Ancient light....purify the fog of depravity...." _

Flayn began chanting, her staff began glowing brightly. The spiders began screaming and tried to stop her.

"_Let the sins be washed away. Cleanse the space....**BRIGHT!**!_" Flayn yelled.

The blinding green light filled the entire place, the Crest of Cethleann showed itself proudly. The spiders screamed and turned to dust, as well as whatever negative thing there was hidden. Flayn panted and fell to her knees, drained of magic.

"It's....been...huff...years since I...huff..cast that spell!" She groans as Arisa quickly ran up to her, making she she was okay.

"What was that?!" Arash and Dietre yelled as they walked up the girls.

"Fodlan magic. We basically just performed an extension." Arisa said and helped Flayn stand up.

**\- The Next Day -**

The place was safe for everyone again and the girls and the group helped clean up the place. As well as help repair the broken doors and rooms. Arisa used magic. The spell, Repair, was the one she used in front of Dorothea and used to fix the entire place up, like it never broke it. Fixing a tea set, easy. Fixing the entire damn inn along with a barrier to make sure no one ever breaks onto it again?

"Bloody hell I'm sore!!" Arisa groaned loudly as she and Flayn made their way to the gates where the caravan was.

It was reported to the guards what happened, and they'll be keeping an eye out since there has been suspicious activity lately. Even the chief of the capital has increased guard security. They arrived and the group caravan was around 20 people. Isoka was going to be pulling the big sled/wagon. There were two other medium sleds carrying supplies as well as materials. Two bucks were pulling the first medium sled and a muskox pulling the second one.

"There are villages we'll be stopping at to rest as well as some people we'll be dropping off at." Dietre explained as he stepped onto his back his crossbow.

"Hopefully, everything will go smoothly. Anything we should worry about?" Arisa said as they saw another giant white wolf come.

Arash was riding him.

"Well, other than bandits and wyverns, that's pretty much it." Arash yelled from above.

"Everyone, it's time!" Lolo yelled and the people got on the wagons/sleds.

Arisa and Flayn get on the sled they were on from before, and it was being pulled by moose made of ice.

"Pretty cool spell. I'm surprised you mastered an Albinea spell quickly." Hyde said as they all began moving.

"I like learning new things. That's why I bought a few. The magic here reminds me of an ancient kingdom called Valla.". Arisa said and Dietre and his group looked at each other than to her.

"What?" She said.

"No, it's nothing. You saying that just reminded us a bit of the ancient ruins in the mountains." Dietre said.

"Ancient ruins?" Flayn blinked as Shirou slept in her coat.

"Well, the legend is that over 1,400 years ago, this land used to be filled with lush green grass and such. A Kingdom once prospered here. The mountains are where the ancient ruins of the former kingdom. They say even ancient treasures and relics are there. Reminding me, we'll actually be stopping there for a bit to rest. I think you guys will like it." Dietre said as he looked on ahead.

"I wonder if it's the ruins of the Cirina we're talking about." Arisa thought and Flayn was awfully silent about it.

"Oh!" Lolo spoke, "You should hear this one! They say the sea goddess once lived in those ruins." She grins.

"Sea Goddess?" Arisa said and Lolo nodded.

"_One of the legends of our people is that the sea goddess and God of Ice once lived on this land. The two fell in love and married. The land prospered until war broke. Invaders from overseas tried to take the land by force. The Sea goddess, keeper of all sea life commanded the whales, and sea to fight as her beloved, the God of Ice creates warriors of ice to defend the land. War tore the land apart and the two gods wept. When the war was over, the gods won. As a thank you to the humans who fought to defend the land they worshipped, the Gods entrusted the Kingdom to the great warrior Kiviuk. He fought in the war and was a general that helped command the army. His devotion and loyalty to the gods earned him the favor of the people as well as the throne. The gods gave their final blessings and left overseas, never to be seen again._" Arash finished explaining and the two females were amazed by the legend.

"Do...the names of the gods still exist?" Flayn asked.

"Though the names are ancient they are not forgotten. The God of Ice, Aubin and the Goddess of the Sea, Zuna. That is their names." Dietre said with a smile on his face.

"Cirina's parents." Flayn whispered and the girls looked at each other and then back to the road.

Looks like the journey was going to be interesting.

**[------]**

From the shadows, a figured watch with a coy smile on their face as pulled out a crystal ball from their pocket. Their sharp names drummed on it as it began to glow, and they spoke.

"Lady Cleobulus, I bring good news." They smiled as the image of a woman appeared.

"You have some nerve interrupting me. What is it?" The woman said in an angry tone.

"A Nabatean and her companion are here in Albinea." They said and the woman stopped.

"Continue." The woman spoke coyly.

"It seems that the Nabatean is Cethleann and the other girl may be Kiana Kalsana. How they got here, I have no clue. But it seems they are trying to get back to Fodlan." They explained and Cleobulus chuckled darkly.

"There are two options. The ship that takes them to Briggid and then they would have to catch another ship to Fodlan. Or, they will get on the ship that will head to Fhirdiad." She said.

"They only been here three days and they wasted no time to get on the caravan. So, I do believe they are trying to get back to Fodlan as quickly as possible. Shall I eliminate them?" They grinned.

"No no. Capture them. I want them alive. Especially Kiana Kalsana. She is far more valuable than Cethleann." Cleobulus smiled as her servant nodded.

"Alright then. I'll have my men ready at the ruins. Can I kill everyone else?" They asked.

"Of course. Have fun. Kill the others. Only those two are to remain alive." They said and hung up.

**\- ????? -**

"Kiana Kalsana...I have not heard that name in four years."

The woman smiled coyly as she sat in her chair, her lab filled with illegal supplies. She let go of a small huff.

"But they were in Garreg Mach. How on earth did they get all the way across the sea?" She muttered as she swirled the wine in her glass cup.

"Hmmm...a warping spell would do the job but not even those spells could go to that extreme range. Still, I should prepare in case my servant fails." She muttered and stood up from her desk.

She walked towards the door and left her lab. The hallways she walked were empty, the servants bowed to her as she made her way to a door. She knocked and was allowed entry.

"Ah, Lady Cornelia, how can I help you?" The man in the room spoke as he was writing papers.

"Count Keilman, seems there...has been an unexpecting change." Cornelia smiled as the Count looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you recall Kiana Kalsana?" She says and the Count frowned.

"Of course, I do. That girl slipped our fingers. Why such a question?" He asked.

"Seems she is returning to Fhirdiad. I find this as an opportunity to greet her and welcome her. Should we offer once more, she may accept." Cornelia said.

"I do not know. I heard rumors she is the Professor of the Blue Lions in the Officers Academy." He said.

"That may be so but even a girl like her knows a good deal when she sees one. I am merely offering her a deal. Knowledge in exchange for her own forbidden arts. If she refuses...well, I'll make her come to me." Cornelia smiled.

"Very well. I will allow you and my knights to greet her. When will she arrive?" He asked.

"In two weeks. I will welcome her with kindness and...riches..."

**Chapter 54: Reito-chi: Part 1: Frost Covered Land**

**[-------]**

** _Reito-Chi: Means Frozen Land in Japanese._ **

** **

** _Hey everyone!! Welcome to the beginning of the girl’s adventures. There isn't much information on Albinea so I was inspired by the arctic tribes to create the culture and world. Albinea here does not have a central government. Look forward to learning more as well as discovering more secrets of the past of Nabateans and the difference between Albinea and Fodlan magic. _ **

** _Time for fun in lore! _ **

** **

** _And it seems an old enemy is coming back._ **

** **

** _Since this will Flayn's first time without Seteth around, she will be learning about the real world. So do expect character development for both girls. As well possibly a new ally soon. Look forward to it!_ **

** **

** **


	60. Chapter 55: Reito-Chi:Part 2: Snow like Stories

**\- Monastery -**

It's been 3 days since the girls have disappeared. It was confirmed they are alive, which brought great relief to many. However, right now, the main problem was where exactly they were. Faerghus was the first nation to come to mind, however; there were those that pointed out that the trees that were shown in the memory do not grow in Fodlan.

"Those are Winter Willows. A native tree from Albinea." Petra explains as she fixed her glasses, the shine on them made her look super smart.

"Petra...can I have my glasses back?" Ignatz weakly waved his hands because he couldn't see anything.

"Yes, you can have them back. I am feeling...ugh...dizzy." Petra quickly handed him his glasses back and quickly sat down before she fainted.

Everyone was in the auditorium trying to figure out where their Professor and friend were.

"You been to Albinea before Petra?" Leonie asked and the Brigid princess nodded.

"I have. The cold is colder than Faerghus and chilling like ice. Very little abundance there is but beautiful like the ocean. There is a story that was once a lush land before war turned it to a frozen one." Petra explains.

Alexandra was sitting on one of the chairs, hugging her knees. She was trying to form a communication link with Arisa but no luck so far.

"Colder than Faerghus? But....there's no way the Professor would suddenly be across the sea! That is impossible." Dimitri said as the others nodded in agreement.

He took a hard lesson last month and has backed off quite a bit from his pinning on Arisa. Also because of the huge scolding he got from Zander and surprisingly Sylvain. Thankfully, he now treats her more like a friend. He still likes her but decided to take his time. It's not liked the world is going to end. _COUGH! COUGH! _

"Actually," Forrest spoke up, " warping such lengths, is possible."

Everyone turned to him quickly while Amir had a "_please do not say more_" look.

"Forrest, please explain." Edelgard said.

"Unfortunately, even I do not know much. My father and Aunt Camilla know more on the subject." He said.

Chris shivered at the mention of Camilla. Leo he wouldn't mind meeting. Or Xander....or Elise. Actually, meeting Else might get him sent to jail.

"Wait, didn't Arisa say that she once warped from the Alliance all the way to Duscur?" Sadi suddenly said and Amir internally began screaming.

She began to tip toe out and quickly sunk into the shadows before anyone even dared stop her.

"Welp, she's not answering that." Chris sighs and turns back to the others, "Anyhow, the other cold places I can think of are the dark Nohr mountains of the Empire, which is in the territory of House Nohr, and the mountains of Faerghus. I was going to say Fodlan's Throat but it's currently still summer and the heat over there makes me want to dive into a river." He says.

"Okay, so we got three places." Claude raised three fingers, "Faerghus, Albinea and The Empire. Those are our clues. Are there any ships that go to the Albinea?" He asked.

"There is." Dedue spoke, "Though Duscur is no more, its former ship ports are still used for trade." He explained.

"And I remember there is a ship in Fhirdiad that also goes to Albinea." Annette spoke and the others nodded.

"There is a boat in Herving territory that goes to Brigid and from there they head to Albinea." Linhardt said then yawns a bit.

"But it would take up two months!" Caspar yelled a bit.

"But the ship to Fhirdiad doesn't." Mercedes said, "If I remember correctly, it's the fastest one and takes two weeks to reach Albinea and another two weeks to return." She explained.

"I'll send a letter to Zander and Glenn. I do think they can help us out." Dimitri said and the others nodded.

"Okay. Faerghus is covered. Forrest, think you can send a letter to your aunt?" Chris said and the boy nodded.

"I'll send a letter to my father just in case. You never know." Linhardt yawned.

"I shall also send the letter to my grandfather. I believe Amir said she was also going to speak with Florencio and the Elder Bara." Petra said and Dominic nodded.

**[----]**

"Lady Rhea, may I speak with you?"

Rhea raised her head from writing papers and was surprised to see Sandana, of all people, request to speak with her.

"Yes. I have time. Is everything alright?" The woman said as she noticed Sandy seemed a bit tense.

"I wish to request to head to Fhirdiad. I overheard the children saying they have a clue where Flayn and Byleth are." Sandy explained and Rhea's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I'm glad they are alright! Very well, I will grant it. But do take Shamir and Beleth with you." Rhea ordered and Sandana nodded.

"Umm...one more thing." Sandana said, "Please...do not say a word to Seteth. I want this mission to be kept hidden."

"Are you sure you are alright? The fact you are requesting that not even I inform Seteth or anyone else of it, worries me." Rhea says and Sandana rubbed her right arm, a bit nervously.

"During...our investigation...we..got in a bit of a squabble. Something pointless but I rather not speak of it." Sandana said.

She really didn't want to talk about it and Rhea nodded in understanding.

"Very well. I will allow it. When will you take off?" Rhea asked.

"Tonight. Should take us about two weeks to get to Fhirdiad if we fly." Sandy explained.

"Very well. I'll call in Shamir and Beleth. You are dismissed." Rhea said and Sandana nodded, turning to the door.

Like before, luck likes to mess with her. The door opened and in came Seteth. He looked at the two females surprised and before he even said a word, Sandana quickly walked past him.

Now closed, Rhea placed down her quill, giving Seteth a look she used to give when they were younger. It was the look of "_What the hell did you do?_"

"Seteth, I feel like I am watching your younger days all over again." Rhea pinches the bridge of her nose, tried.

"Must you put it that way?" He sighs, "But changing the subject, it seems the children got a lead of where the girls may be. Forrest will be sending a letter to Lady Camilla of House Norh. The Twins of Faerghus will be sending a letter to their older brother. Linhardt shall send on this father as well as Petra, to her grandfather. Jeralt has already left to Remire Village to speak with Florencio." He reported.

"Very well. Anything else I should know?" She said as she was still doing paperwork.

"Monica of House Ochos has requested to rejoin the Black Eagles. And Sylvain and Sadi have requested to transfer to the Ashen Wolf House." Seteth said and Rhea looked up, confused.

"Sylvain, I understand but Sadi? She is Lestia's retainer." Rhea said concerned and Seteth nodded.

"Sadi, you may come in." Seteth said and the door opened, revealing the Duscur girl but...her hair was completely black.

Amir was with her also. Rhea could tell it was serious by the way Amir was.

"Lady Rhea...and Seteth, may I speak to you all...regarding Sadi's situation?" Amir said and Rhea was concerned.

Amir gave the young girl a reassuring smile and nodded.

"You may speak." Rhea says and Amir nodded.

"As you know...4 years ago was the Tragedy of Duscur. Arisa, Zander, Glenn, Dedue, Sadi, Kuza, Dimitri and I are the survivors." She began, "While Arisa was helping the others, I went around the burning village, looking for survivors. Under a pile of burning wood, I found Sadi." She says.

Rhea and Seteth looked at each other concerned then back to the girls.

"I...was glad to find she was still breathing however...I knew she wouldn't make it. So....in desperation...I used my power to save her life. I...." Rhea and Seteth were not liking where this was going, "I did a blood transfusion to Sadi to save her life."

The blood of the Nabateans ran cold. No one other than the Nabateans should know about blood transfusions, especially from outside of Fodlan. Sadi bit her lip as she shook a bit and spoke, her voice shaking.

"T-To....protect me..Emily sealed away my crest... to make sure no one learned I had one. But...when we fought Miklan..and he was killed..some strange black mud emerged from his corpse..and swallowed Sylvain. I snapped...and the seal broke...unleashing my Crest and powers..." the girl explained and was almost on the brink of tears.

Rhea raised her hand, shaking her head.

"Amir, do you realize you committed a taboo? How do you know about the blood transfusion? It is a forbidden art that only those of the Church of Serios and the village of Kupala are allowed to perform. Speak now." Rhea said sharply and the two girls flinched.

"Lady Rhea, you are scaring them." Seteth said and the woman backed off a bit, "But she is right. Do explain." He says.

Amir raised her hand and a black like fog began to form in her hands, and she looked to them, staring in the eyes.

"The shadows told me. It is a legend passed down through my family, who have been said to have been blessed by the God of Shadows and the Water Goddess. I also learned from Professor Hanneman that Hapi and I are distant relatives. People from her village left Fodlan and settled down in Duscur. The legend of my family is that those who were born with the blessings of the gods, can pass down their holy powers to someone else. However, the method was never told to me until...the shadows themselves spoke." Amir explained as the shadows turned to small little fae figures.

"Timotheos had the same powers." Rhea thought and let go of a heavy sigh.

"I'm assuming Emily falsified Sadi's papers to hide the existence of her crest." She put her quill down and covered her mouth, frustrated then spoke.

"I understand. Does Emily know what you did? As well as Byleth?" Rhea said and Amir nodded.

"Yes. Only us four know about it. Not even Dedue or the royal family of Faerghus know how she obtained her Crest. Right now, it is believed she was born with it and Emily said to them that the reason it was hidden away was to help her learn to control it." Amir said and Rhea nodded.

"Understandable. Very well. I will speak with Emily, Christian and Crescent. " Rhea sighs and turned to Sadi, "Have you spoken with Lestia why you are transferring?"

"I did. Lestia very much understands why I hid my Crest. She went through it also." Sadi muttered and Seteth nodded.

"What about your brother?" Amir said, a bit worried.

"I spoke with him too. Both understood and I told them I think it's for the best. Also, to keep me away from prying eyes. I don't want my desk to suddenly fill up with marriage proposal letters." Sadi cringed.

"Ah yes. Do not worry." Rhea spoke bluntly, "We will send those letters to the burnable trash."

"LADY RHEA!" Seteth looked at her horrified and the two girls couldn't help but giggle.

Rhea couldn't help but smile a bit.

"It had been a long time since I interacted with others like this...it feels comforting." Rhea thought and Seteth coughed.

"Alright then. The paperwork will be done tonight. As of now, Sadi, you are now part of the Ashen Wolves." Seteth smiled softly.

He recalled when he saw his daughter, Sadi, Edelgard and Lestia having a tea party together and enjoying their time.

"Thank you! I promise I will train hard and learn to control my powers!" Sadi said excitedly as she gave a firm nod.

She waves goodbye and leaves out the door, running excitedly down the hallways. She nearly knocked down 59 and Tomas by accident. Sadi apologized multiple times and left.

"With that out of the way, Lady Rhea and Seteth, may I ask something? It had been bothering me a while." Amir said, a bit concerned.

"What is it?" Rhea says.

"It is regarding the Battle of Eagle and Lions. Will it be canceled since...Arisa and Flayn aren't here?" Amir asked as they turned to the Archbishop.

"Regarding that battle, all professors and instructors have met up and have decided to postpone it for the time being. It will be announced later today at the dining hall." Seteth explained.

"Also, I heard a commotion happening. Did someone break in?" Amir asked and Rhea nodded.

"Someone broke into the infirmary where Jeritza was staying. We found a few blood spots, however, the man has gone missing. We are investigating and doing what we can to bring him since he was involved in the disappearances of the Professor and my sister." Seteth said and Amir nodded.

"I see. Thank you for answering me. I was worried." Amir let go of a sigh of a relief.

"It is alright. If that is all, you may now go. And do train Hapi and Sadi to control their Crest properly." Rhea said and Amir nodded.

The girl turned and left the door, closing it shut. While Amir walked down the hallways, she was still worried. Something in the air felt strange. She didn't know what it was but something was going to happen, but when?

**\- 3 Days Later: Albinea -**

"Higher! Higher!"

"Whheeee!"

Arisa couldn't help chuckle as she watched Isoka playing around with the children. Gently, the wolf would nip at their coats and pick them up. Right now, she was sitting by a willow tree, reading a bout about Albinea magic. Flayn was telling stories of Fodlan to another group of children. The cheerful smile on her face indicated she was having fun.

"And Saint Cethleann and Cirina fought together side by side to defeat the evil Nemesis and the 11 Elites! Together, they combined their powers to heal their loved ones." Flayn grinned as she made cute chibi images of light.

One of a Saint and one of Cirina. The two-fighting side by side. Arisa smiled softly as she returned to her book. It's been three days since they took off from the capital and are traveling non-stop. Only stopping for resting and then continued. Currently, the caravan was at their first stop, a village called Turana. The homes of the people were made of ice, igloos and there were some that were teepees. The people specialized in a type of harvest plant called Silver Silk. It was a type of silk that grew on the ground, underneath snow. They also specialized in selling liquor made from the snow. Looking back to her book, it gave a summary of the type of magic Albinea was known for.

_Magic of Albinea was a blessing from the Goddess of the Sea and God of Ice. They shared their gifts and wisdom to the people of the land and sea. Water and Ice are the main elements of Albinea magic. It is used for offense but also defense. It is connected to each person's soul. Depending on the individual's will, a person's magic will be either strong or weak. There are three different magic levels._

_Level one: _

_The first level are basic beginner spells such as Snow, Blizzard and Icicle. These spells are to check if a person is capable of magic, but also how strong they are. Their magic can grow over time as they train, and their body slowly adapts to the changes in their magic flow as they grow._

_Level two: _

_The second level of magic is based more on the offensive combat type. Water can be shifted to the blade to cut your opponent. To any form you desire. Ice can be molded to the shape you desire but has its limits while water magic can have infinite possibilities. Spells such as Shapeshift, can be used by both. These spells can cause extreme damage but also the user must be careful. One must not overuse their magic or it can greatly damage the nervous system._

"That's new." Arisa muttered as she continued to read.

_Level three: _

_Once the levels of basic and intermediates are mastered, the third level is more difficult but also dangerous. Magic of Albinea is directly connected to the soul. Your heart and soul must be strong, and your will must not waver. This magic is called Lost Song._

"What? This the magic that Cirina spoke about." Arisa gasped and right when she was continued on, someone sat next to her.

"That was.... tiring." Arash groans as he slumped against the tree trunk, trying to catch his breath.

"You look like you ran a marathon." Arisa commented as she took out her flask and handed it to him.

He stared at it for a few seconds and nodded. He muttered a thank you as he opened it taking a big gulp. He stared at it and slowly looked back at her.

"Did you just give me wine?" He said, a bit shocked that a woman like her was hiding wine in plain sight like this.

"Girls got to have something to relax her or else she be having dark circles under her eyes." Arisa snickered as he handed her back the flask.

Arash just shook his head.

"What were you doing anyway?" Arisa asked.

"Helping the merchants of this village unload their merchandise. Part of a tradition caravans do when they stop at a village to rest. A woman named Anna came to help." Arash and Arisa had never stood up so fast and bolted to where merchants were.

The merchants were busy opening the crates under the instructions of their leader, Anna. Arisa spotted the familiar red hair and approached her, carefully.

"Anna?" She said and the woman turned to her.

Arisa was bit thrown off. This Anna looked like the one she knows but her clothing was different.

"Can I help you?" Anna said and Arisa realizes she wasn't the Anna she knows from Fodlan.

"Umm....sorry. You look like someone I know." Arisa muttered and the woman chuckled.

"You must have thought I was my sister who is a merchant in Fodlan. Am I correct?" Anna smiled and Arisa looked at her surprised but nodded.

"Haha! It's alright! We are confused often. Though I admit, why did our parents have to give us all the same name? Well, at least they are pronounced differently." She sighed a bit, "Anyhow, how can I help you?"

"Right. Umm, are you heading to Fodlan? My friend and I are heading there. We aren't exactly familiar with Sea City over the mountains." Arisa explained and Anna nodded.

"I am sorry. I have no plans to head to Fodlan currently but as for which ship to take, make sure to look for the ship called _Arc of Akanos_. You will meet the captain, Poe. She is safe and can help you. She is also a trusted friend of my sisters and I." Anna explains and reaches into her pocket, taking out a small pin.

The shape of it was similar to the symbol of Askr. Anna handed it to her and winked.

"Just show this to her and you'll have no problem. By the way, I don't do this for free." There it is, "So, any merchandise you want to buy?" Typical Anna.

"Bolt Axe and three bottles of Almyran Berry wine if ya got it." Arisa replies.

"Sadly, I don't have that wine, but I recommend the wine made from the folks here in Albinea! The next village you guys will stop specializing in brewing alcohol!" Anna grins to her.

"Okay! Bolt Axe and three bottles of the wine!" Arisa said.

"Got it. That'll be 5 silver!" Anna grins and Arisa just gave her the money, even if she just got ripped off.

Heading back to the tree, she saw Arash was still there, almost like he was waiting. She did wonder how he looked without his mask.

"Hmm?" Arisa noticed him reading the book she had earlier, a frown on his face.

"Yo." She says as she approached the man and sat down next to him, "I see you are reading my book." She smiled, "But I can tell you aren't happy with what you are reading."

"Sorry. Just...a bit aggravated reading this." He says and noticed she raised an eyebrow, "If you want, I can teach more traditional Albinea magic?"

"Hmm...sure. But is there something you want in exchange for you teaching me?" She says as she sits down across from him.

Closing the book, he thought for a moment. Honestly, he wanted to throw the damn thing into a fire but kept silent.

"How about.....knowledge?" He says and once more she gave him a raised eyebrow, "My knowledge on the ancient arts of Albinea in exchange for your knowledge in Fodlan Magic. Not bad, right?" He smiled.

"Hmm....true. Not a bad deal." She said as she took her own jornal.

"First, I put away this book you bought." He says and she just giggled a bit.

Underneath the mask, there was a small speck of pink on his cheek. Back in Fodlan, several people felt a disturbance in the force.

"Alright." She smiled and put the book away, "How do we start?"

"Well, first, modern magic of this era is taking the energy around, conquering it, then converting it to a form that you need. The old arts are not taken but borrowed. Asking. Becoming in sync with the land. Being able to feel the heartbeat of the earth." He explained.

"Hmm..." she places her hand under her chin, "You explaining it reminds of the type of magic that those of Brigid and Dadga use. Have you heard of the belief that all things on earth possess a spirit of sort?" Arisa asked.

"Huh. I didn't think you know about that. That exactly are the old teachings. Any chance you know the basics?" Arash asked, hope in his voice.

"And this is where I come in ~" Sothis sang as she appeared and floated around the man.

"Though you cannot see his face I can't help but feel a sense of familiarity with him. Hmm... anyhow, continue listening and I will silently judge." Sothis snickered as she hugged Arisa like usual.

"Don't be mean." Arisa whispered back to her with a playful glare.

"I do. I was trained by the Elder of my village for some time as well as my aunt and uncle." Atisa said as the man nodded.

"Okay. Now, touch this tree." He smiled and took her hand, placing it on the tree.

"My hand is small compared to his." Arisa thought as he had his hand on top hers as it placed on a tree trunk.

He smiled softly to her and spoke.

"Now close your eyes. Try to hear the voice of the tree." Arash said and Arisa nodded.

She closed her eyes, calming her breathing. Her heart rate became slow, calming her mind. It felt like she was meditating. The vision of hers became black but something felt different almost calming.

"Hmm?" Flayn looked up from where she sat, telling stories to the children.

She looked towards where Arisa was and gasped. A playful giggle left her lips she saw Arash's hand on top of her friends.

"Someone's got competition~" she mentally sung while others in Fodlan shivered for some reason.

However, Flayn noticed Arisa's head suddenly slump forward, like she had fallen asleep. Wait....she recognizes that sleeping state.

"Oh no." Flayn frantically stood up and told the kids that she will be back in a bit.

She quickly jogged over to the tree and saw Arash looking a bit spooked.

"Arash, is she alright?" Flayn asked as she arrived.

The masked boy was a bit unsure because this was the first time, he had seen someone fall into such a state. He has heard stories of people who fall asleep during training sessions like these, but this was his first time witnessing it.

"Zzzz....." Soft snores could be heard coming from Arisa, but they noticed the palm of her hand, glowing softly on the tree.

"Interesting." Arash muttered as he observed, "She's connecting to the realm of the other side."

**[---]**

"Where am I?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The place was dark. Like pitch black dark but she could barely see her hand. Arisa began to walk straight ahead, searching for some sort of light. Yet, it was faint, but she could hear something.

_"Hmmm, hmmmm ~ Hmmmm ~"_

"Humming." Arisa muttered as she began towards the direction of the small tune.

It was the tune of a song she was familiar with but, one question did right through her mind.

"Who are you....? I know that damn song anywhere because I would sing during karaoke nights with Theresa!" She began running towards the voice singing.

_Raindrop Memories _

_A half remembered history _

_I'm trying to forget your voice,_

_Forget your scent, but I remember vividly _

Her hand began to reach out to the one singing. She could see a faint color of blue. The closer she got the singing became louder and clearer. She saw a figure up her head, walking at a normal place. Her hand reached out and grabbed their wrist. The figure turning to them with wide eyes. Arisa couldn't believe it.

"Alexandra?" She gasped and the blue haired woman turned to her shocked.

"Arisa...?" Alexandra gasped and quickly the friends hugged each other tightly, "You're okay!" She let go of her, "But how are you here?! Please tell me you aren't in between a life and death situation!"

"No. No." Arisa waved her hand, "Nothing like that. Learning some new form of magic from a friend. Actually, now that's my question. How are you here?" She gave Alexandra the look of _"You better spill." _

Alexandra just laughed a bit nervously and spoke.

"Well, long story short, when we went to Zanado, I obtained another relic. It's a tome that was used by my ancestors. Basically allows me to enter the world between the living and dead. Which...you are in. We call it the Spirit World." Alexandra explained.

"Got it. So, this is what Arash meant by connecting with the earth. Similar to how Sothis gave all of her energy to help the land." Arisa muttered and Alexandra sighs.

"Where are you and Flayn? Cirina's been going crazy and so have Seteth!" Alexandra says, "It's been quite hectic here at the monastery."

"Okay." Arisa raised her hand, "First update me on everything that went down. I need to know the situation before I even say anything else." She said.

"Long story, short. Sadi and Sylvain have transferred to the Ashen Wolves. Emily and Amir had to tell the truth about Sadi's crest to Rhea and Seteth. No one else but us, them and Emily know how she got it. Chris is pissed you never told him how Sandy and Florencio used to work for the _Slithers_. Edelgard and Hubert are stuck with what to do next. Jeritza has gone missing. Monica's a bitch!" Arisa couldn't help but start laughing at that, "I thought a 3d person in a game I hated but now in real life, I want to kill her! She has a retainer. A girl named 60. Both are in the Black Eagles house. We're keeping an eye on them. Probably Jeritza probably hiding. Lastly, the battle next month is on hold." Alexandra finished.

"Damn...I did not think all that would go down." Arisa was in shock but let go of a sigh.

"I know. It's been a bit of pain teaching. But even so, everyone is doing well. Seteth has been very distressed and I think Jeralt figured that Flayn is his (_Seteth_) daughter. But..I think the two have been talking and seems Jeralt understands why he and Flayn pretend to be siblings." Alexandra said and Arisa nodded.

"I understand. Listen," Arisa said, "head to my room. There is a modified version of my syllabus concerning this month and the next one. Is everyone still training as if the mock battle will be next month?" She asked.

"Yes." Alexandra replies.

"Good. Present it to the other professors. Read what it says first, and you'll understand why I made it that. I know for sure the other three will agree to it. Once that is done, speak to Seteth so he can back you up when you then present it to Rhea. Do you understand?" Arisa and Alexandra nodded.

"I do. By the way, Claude and Hubert tried to sneak into your room. They got electrocuted. What the hell kind of security system do you have?" She smirked and Arisa couldn't help but laugh.

"The kind that keeps people out." Arisa laughed and Alexandra smiled sadly.

Her friends pushed her a bit back and shook her head.

"Since you are here, let me teach you a few things." Alexandra said and took her hand, the girls began walking.

Back in the real world, those of the caravan village along with Flayn all looked with eyes as the tree Arisa waz touching glowed brightly like blue crystals. The leaves glittering like snowflakes, swaying softly with the breeze. Arash was frozen like a statue as he witnessed the Vein like roots that came from the woman's hand and connected to the tree. From inside Arisa's mind, Sothia watches with a pleased smile on her lips.

"The ancient arts of the earth, to become one with it. To borrow life and to return it. Ah...." Sothis laid on her throne like it was a bed.

"I remember now...." she muttered softly, "I would borrow the energy of the earth, and to heal it, I returned it. Ahh...I think I understand how that heals the earth....Zzz....Arisa...listen...zzz" the goddess fell asleep.

**[----]**

She was looking at different varieties of string that connected to many things. Like a tree growing for over hundreds if not thousands of years. Its tree branches never cut and grow out freely. Some tree branches withered. Somewhere newborn. The flower buds are growing,others in full bloom. Others have withered away. Yet.....

"The tree looks so malnourished..." Arisa muttered as she and Alexandra stood in front of it.

The blue haired girl just looked at her confused but nodded. She looked back at the tree; a sad smile graced her lips. She held Arisa's hands as the two sat down, looking up to it.

"Remember when we were kids? We used to always help Zack and Elder Bara plant star fruit trees from Brigid? Hehe.." Alexandra couldn't help but giggle like a child, "We nurture them."

"Haha...I remember..." Arisa muttered with a soft smile on her face, reaching out a few withering tree branches.

She touched them gently, let some magic flow out from her, into the branches.

"Hey, they're coming back to life." Alexandra smiled as the tree branches, they were withering looked alive again.

"Wait, this pink one with specks of blue..." Arisa muttered as she stood up and walked up to a specific tree branch.

She gently cupped it in her hands, smiling softly.

"If you....ufu...please let them know I'm okay. Grow little one." Arisa smiled and kissed it softly.

The little branch let a small bell chime, showing it was happy.

"As much as that was cute," Alexandra said, "You need to go back. Your soul isn't used to being here. Unlike me, technically you're a newborn here." She chuckled a bit nervously.

"How do I go back?" Arisa asked and her friend smiled, placing her hand over her heart.

"I'll send you back for now. And...tell Flayn I'm glad she's safe."

**[---]**

"Gasp! Cough! Cough!"

Arisa's eyes snapped open and she began coughing, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" She looked up and saw Arash, Flayn and literally everyone and the village folk looking worried.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Arisa sighs and smiles to Arash, "I saw it. The tree. It was beautiful." She grins.

Arash froze as the woman stood up and her eyes went wide seeing the tree she was touching, now lush with life. Its leaves were a light hue color of blue with tear drop shape fruits. She looked to her hand, where it originally was placed, seeing the faint veins of the tree. It wasn't just this tree. She looked around and noticed all the trees in the area that were the same as the one she was touching, bore fruits. All lush with life. She was told that these trees adapted to cold and grew in these climates.

"How pretty!" A child squealed and ran up to Arisa, Flayn helping stand up.

"Miss! You made the snow pear trees bloom! They haven't grown fruits in over 400 years! That's what my Ma told me!" They said and the girls looked at them shocked.

Arisa slowly turned back to the tree, looking at it with wide eyes.

"Is that why....you were in pain? You wanted to breathe life once more?" Arisa whispered and Sothis appeared, silent as she studied the scene. The woman smiled sadly a bit as she turned back to her friend.

"I need some space. I'll be back in a bit." Arisa smiled and quickly walked away.

Flayn followed her quickly. From the distance, Arash watched silently, yet he gritted his teeth. A low growl escaped his lips as he muttered.

"How the hell was she able to see the tree of spirits....?"

**\- The Monastery-**

"Ahhhhh!!"

Bernadetta's screech caught the attention of everyone that was in the greenhouse. They quickly ran over to the area where the Professor usually tended the tea flowers and cherry tree she was growing. The violet hair girl shook as she watched live, the leaves of the tree turning green and bearing fruit. Many were amazed by the sight till Bernadetta fainted from shock. Ferdinand and Constance had to run to their friend, trying to revive her.

"Is everything alright?" Dedue turned to see his highness walking towards them with Claude by his side.

"It is sudden, but the tree is bearing fruit." Dedue said and they turned to the tree, confused.

"Oh. Looks like she did it again." Claude laughed and Dimitri narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Arisa sometimes uses plants to communicate with others." Claude turned back to the tree, "Her making it bloom and bear fruit is her saying she's okay." He smiled.

"Oh! That sounds really amazing!" By then, the group had distressed and returned to their duties, yet the one that spoke only smiled as they walked up to the two Lords and retainers.

"Hello Miss Monica. I see you have recovered." Dimitri smiled as the red hair girl only grinned.

Besides her walked another girl who wore a maid uniform and a fox mask.

"Yup! Fully recovered! 60 here has helped me out a lot. I'm glad my father sent her!" Monica grins as 60 waved.

"Ah, you're 59's younger sister huh?" Claude extended out his hand to the maid, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Verdant Wind!" 59 said excitedly and shook hands with him.

"Verdant Wind?" Claude blinked.

"60." Monica smiled and quickly put her hand behind her maids’ shoulder, "I apologize for my maids words. She has a habit of putting nicknames on people." She dug her nails in and 60 just smiled.

She nearly winced but she was trained to hide her pain.

"No worries. Alexandra calls me that sometimes." The boy just laughed.

"Anyhow, anything we can help you with Lady Monica?" Dimitri asked.

"No no! I just heard all the commotion and wanted to see what the ruckus was about." Monica said and turned to the tree, "Now I see it was a tree! As expected of a Seer!" She smiled.

"What?" The two lords said, and Monica gasped.

"You guys don't know?! Kiana Kalsana also known as the Ashen Demon was born with the gift of prophecy! Well, it's a rumor that goes in the Empire." Monica said, internally she was smirking.

"I thought seers aren't welcome in Fodlan." Claude frowned and Monica just giggled.

"Makes sense. Seers especially hide their ability to see the future. The four nations have a history of usually hunting them down and then killing them. That is why they prefer to live in the shadows." Monica shrugs.

She reached out to touch one of the branches, but her hands were slapped away by it.

"Ow!" She hissed and suddenly had the urge to burn it but withheld it.

"I...did not know that." Claude muttered and turned to Dimitri.

The two stared at each other down and nodded.

"Can you tell us more about the rumors?"

**[----]**

"Arisa, are you alright?" Flayn asked as the two girls walked together through the forest.

"I'm alright. Just a bit in shock. I have never been able to do that before." Arisa muttered as she looked over to her friend, "Is this another ability of the Crest of Flames? To give life?" She asked.

"I am not sure. Grandmother never spoke much of her powers, but I do remember that my mother used a similar type of magic. My father especially since...you know...he's a dragon." Flayn chuckled a bit nervously.

"The earth dragon, right?" Arisa smiled softly.

"Yes! As for me, I am the light dragon. Rhea is the sky dragon. Aunty Noa is the Bloom Dragon and...actually...now that I think about it, Uncle Lejare never mentioned what type of dragon he is." Flayn muttered as they stopped by one of the snow pear trees.

"It's alright. I'm sure Lejare will tell you when he is ready." Arisa said as she raised her hand a bit.

It glowed, turned to claws, covered in scales. She stretched, picked to fruits, then back down, her hand returning to normal. Her hand stretched like ribbons; it reminded her a bit of Corrin's humanoid transformations at times. Arisa handed Flayn one, the young girl still in shock at what she just witnessed.

"I had no idea you could do that." Flayn said and Arisa nodded.

"Same." She answered and the two could help but giggle then took a bite from the fruit.

"Huh." Flayn chewed, "It tastes like shaved ice. I like it." She says as Arisa showed the bottle of Albinea wine she bought from Anna.

"Want to try?" Arisa grins and the mint haired girl's eyes lit up like candles.

"I do!" Flayn cheered and Arisa couldn't help but laugh a bit as she handed her the bottle.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Arisa quickly stopped her because the girl was about to gulp it down, "That is not how you drink alcohol."

She took out the small sake cup Anna gifted her and poured a bit into the cup.

"Drink slowly. Small sips so you can enjoy the taste and go down smoothly." Arisa smiled as she took a sip.

The cool liquid was sweet, clean, and went down smoothly.

"It's like sake." Arisa muttered and refilled the cup, handing it to Flayn.

The girl nodded and took a small sip, coughing a bit.

"Not my favorite. Cough! I prefer the Berry wine." Flayn coughed and Arisa nodded as she was handed back the cup.

"It's alright. Now let's head back. I'm sure the others are worried." Arisa said and the two began to walk back to the village.

**[----]**

"You look mad."

Arash turned his head to see Dietre walking his way, carrying a crate of those fruits called a snow pair.

"How?" Arash asked a bit harshly.

"Okay, first off, cold. Have you seen the villagers? They're beyond shock but also happy to see the trees bear winter fruits. Like the kid said, it's been years." Dietre said as he took a bite from one.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pissed because she saw something I've been trying to do for years. So yeah, I'm pissed. I still think she had beginners’ luck." Arash grumbled.

"Arash, that an insult." Dietre frowned.

"What?" Arash snapped back.

"I don't know if you noticed but Arisa is a very, very, powerful mage. I've seen her bring plants back to life. I've witnessed her heal others with her bare hands, not using magic at all. You're jealous." Dietre confronted him.

"Guess I am." Arash chuckled, "It's not every day you hear someone suddenly see the tree of spirits." He muttered.

"Only those who have reached a certain level can see it. Or if the tree chooses to let them." Dietre smiled as he saw the girls arrived.

They were greeted by a few villagers who began thanking the forest/opal haired girl for what she did. Explaining that the last time the trees bore fruits was years ago.

"Long ago, this land was once filled with life. Plants blooming in the winter allowed the land to thrive. But slowly over time, the land began to whiter in life." An old man said as Arisa smiled sadly at them.

"Arash, look I get you're...displeased but at least you know there is someone out there who can see the tree." Dietre smiled as he saw the villagers praising the girl and Arisa had a nervous look, "It just shows you the world is full of wonders. You know what else is great? The looks sorrow in her eyes is no longer there." He chuckled.

Arash was just silent as he took a bite out of the pair. Hopefully once they get to the ruins, things will be better. As for the girls, Lolo yelled out that it was time to go. They want to get to the next village before the blizzard comes. Everyone said their goodbyes and thanks as they got on their rides, taking off.

**[---]**

"Huh....Interesting. I had no idea you could do this with this herb." Flayn muttered as she was reading the medical book Arisa lent her.

While Arisa may not be Professor currently, she decided to take advantage of this opportunity to teach Flayn. While the girl does go to her seminars at times, she doesn't get to stay long because of Seteth. Originally, before all this happened, Flayn and Ignatz were being trained together. Flayn was flexible and fast wielding a dagger while Ignatz had greatly improved in using his bow. Enough to take the Sniper exam. The two-fighting side by side, Arisa saw they made a very good team. It was obvious that Ignatz and Flayn had feelings towards each other. Sandana already knew and supported it. Arisa kept her mouth shut because she wanted to see their relationship bloom.

"Try creating string using white magic." Arisa said as she watched their deers made of ice pulling the sled.

"String? Is that even possible?" Flayn looked confused.

"Well," Arisa pointed to her shoulder, "Say you have an open wound that is deep. White magic will be able to stop it from bleeding, but the wound still needs to be closed. This where it needs to be sewn together. Usually you would use horsehair at most to close it. But" the palm of her hand glowed, revealing a small little spider familiar, "if are supported by a familiar, there is more potential to shape your magic into what you want." She smiled.

Arisa had the little fae spider familiar take the shape of a Joltik because of her love of pokemon.

It was the size of a hamster and squeaked happily. Arisa nodded to it as she infused a bit of white magic to it. It jumped and began to spin string, its little legs rubbing together as string began to form. Arisa smiled as the tip of her insect finger glowed, made a small line shape in the air, revealing a light green needle. The string was now lightly flowing in the air and she grabbed the tip, then put it to the needle, needle, and string ready. Flayn had the look of an amazed child as the woman showed off the string.

"Today's lesson, shaping your white and light magic to the shape you want. This where it will become difficult. You will treat your Faith magic like it is Reason magic." She smiled.

"Excuse me, what?!" Arash yelled out from on top of his wolf, "You can't just treat Faith Magic like its black magic! That's against the rules!" He gawked.

"Hahahaha! I am the rules!" Arisa yelled out, "RULE BREAKER!"

"Mommy, miss forest fairy sounds weird." One of the kids on the wagon where the women and children were, whispered to his mother.

"Well, sweety....That's what happens when you drink too much ale." Their mother replies.

"Anyhow," Arisa chuckled, "how long till we reach the next village?" She asked.

"In about 4 days. We'll be reaching a common resting area in the forest soon. We'll be setting up camp there. By the way," Dietre turned a bit their way, "you never did talk about how things had been for you in Fodlan."

"Well, not much has happened." Arisa replies.

"Come on." Hyde says, "There's got to be something."

"Well," Arisa smiled softly, "I'm a professor at the Officers Academy. I teach students." She smiled.

"A mentor....not bad." Dietre smiled, "I do remember you saying you wanted to teach others."

"I did." She smiled fondly as she looked up to the sky.

The gray clouds and the light snow falling gently. It reminded her of the rainy days she liked to look at outside and drink tea.

"Say, Dietre." Arisa spoke, her eyes became a bit half lidded, "are there any rivers in the area?"

The group became confused at her sudden change of topic and question.

"There's one near the area we'll be stopping at. It's cold but the water should still be flowing." He answered and Arisa nodded.

**\-- Late At Night - **

The cold winter night was not the first time Arisa has spent in sleeping. Her dad as a mercenary, she would quickly adapt to her environment and find some sort of comfort. Well....

"I've been getting too comfortable on a bed and it's come to bite back in the ass..." Arisa growled as she was fixing the area where Flayn would sit on the sled.

It was big enough for two people to lay down. Flayn was helping set up the fire while Arash and Lolo oversaw cooking today. Dietre and Hyde went to go hunt a winter boar to eat.

"Aye brat!" And Elder man yelled out to Hyde, "have the runes been set up?! There's been an increase in sightings of the shadow people!"

"Shadow people?" Arisa and Flayn both said as they stopped doing their activities and looked over to the older.

"Ah! Ya Fodlan folks don't have shadow people? Aye, let me tell you the story." The elder man said.

"Taqriaqsuit, is what they are called. They are humanoid shadows. They live like we do in a world like our own. Their world, however, is beyond our perception. They are almost never seen, but sometimes when conditions are right the Taqriaqsuit can be heard. Have you ever heard the sounds of footsteps or the sound of talking or laughing in the distance but see no one around? Maybe it was the Taqriaqsuit. Sometimes these shy beings are noticed or people sense their presence. When this happens, the Taqriaqsuit seem to disappear into the ground and vanish. There are stories of some our people have crossed over to their world but few have ever returned." The man smiled fondly.

"But then why did you say if runes were set up?" Flayn asked.

"The fortryde." The man frowned, "They have been getting restless. It worries us. There have been attacks lately. Especially those of us who use magic are sensitive to them." The man said, "They can drain your life and sanity away. Once attached, they never let go." He sighs.

Arisa went silent. She wandered back to a certain prince, a certain princess and a few others. She began to remember the deep conversation she had with her friends regarding the events that are coming up.

_"You've trapped yourself in the future. Thinking about only the future. Have you thought about what you are living now in the present?" _

Chris's words rang deep in her mind as she walked with Flayn to set up the runes around the camp. The barrier was designed to protect the people from them. She doesn't know much about fortryde. Chris and Alexandra are better connected to the fae than she is. Even she has little knowledge on them. The most she knows is that they are regrets of those who have died and have attached themselves to the living. She remembers always how sick Alexandra gets when she gets close to Dimitri. Chris says there are some attached to Edelgard as well. But the amount the prince of Faerghus has rivals many.

"The runes are done." Arisa sighs and turns to Flayn, " Head back to camp. I'm heading to the river."

"Are you sure?" Flayn asked, worried.

"I'll be alright. I have this." She smiled softly as she drummed her fingers on her dagger.

"Dimitri won't admit it but the gem that was placed on this dagger is for warding off evil spirits. I swear that boy....he thinks ahead some times." Arisa chuckled.

"Alright. Be safe."

**[-----]**

_"Dive down deep into her sound...but not too deep or you'll be drowned."_

The endless snow that continues and on as her path was made as she walks. Each step was silent as she continued forward, only the river was her goal. It had been awhile since Arisa was able to think clearly without someone around. As much as she hates being alone, there were times she appreciated it. A puff of air she let out, seeing it how it turned to fog because of how cold it was. She held a letter in her hands as she kept walking.

_"You've trapped yourself in the future. Thinking about only the future. Have you thought about what you are living now in the present?" _

Chris' words rang once again in her mind as she looked around. The forest looked so different during the night. Especially with the snow. A small ball of fire floated in front of her to light her way. She looked around; her eyes became a bit half lidded. Though she cannot see the fae and spirits very well like her brother, she could see a portion of them. She raised her hand bit, letting a snowflake fall onto her palm.

"Take me to the river." She muttered and heard a small bell chime come from it.

Her flame turned blue and she followed it, getting deeper into the forest. Her mind was silent as she held her cloak closer, listening only to the sway of the leaves. The sound of rushing water was heard a few minutes later as she arrived at the river. Small it may seem but life there was. Arisa stared for a moment.

"_Kilulikuli_." She whispered and the sound of crickets and leaves stopped.

The river water began to ripple suddenly as the sound bubbles grew more. Arisa was silent as she watched form in the water and rise. Gold eyes stared at her as it walked, slowly taking on the form of a horse. It was silent as it walked towards her, and lightly nudged her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I can't get on." She whispered as she petted it.

"Pity...then why did you call me?" It said as it looked into her eyes.

"I need you to deliver a message." She took the letter from her purse and held it out, "Garreg Mach Monastery. Make sure this is delivered to either one of these three." She placed her hand on its head and saw the image of her friends.

"Very well. I will get there in 4 days. What is your payment?" It said and Arisa took out the locks of hair she had cut a few days ago.

She fed them to it, which it happily ate. The letter it took from her hand and disappeared in its body.

"There are no drunk nor lost..." it said as it turned away from her, "I hunger but what you give has made me full. Yes...I wait for the day to devour you." It said and disappeared back into the water.

Arisa was silent as she let go of a sigh and turned to head back but....two hands suddenly wrapped around her neck. She was barely able to register what had happened as she was pushed down into the water.

"Argh!" It was most ankle deep, but it was still freezing cold.

A black solid figure straddled her as her nails turned to claws, she began clawing them.

"T...."

She kept clawing their arms, but they felt nothing. She could barely breathe. But...it looked like lips formed, trying to speak.

"Trai.....tor..."

She froze as the grips remained the same, the shadow straddling her began to take the form of a human. The form of a male. Clothing began to form around their form also but what made her breathing stop, were void verdant eyes that investigated her own.

"Traitor....you said you stay...." its voice turned from one posted to the voice of someone she knew, "You said...you help me..achieve my dream....hahaha..."

"Claude...." Arisa horsed as the face of once a boy with dreams held a wicked smirk as his hands slowly crushed her throat.

"Liar....Liar...." Clause kept repeating as she only stared at him with wide eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Sothis yelled, "This isn't him! He would never do this! Snap out of it!" She pleaded.

_"Destroy all things that scare us." _

** _Bubump._ **

A silent scream left her lips as her hands turned to claws and lashed at him. Claude roared as he was thrown back. He snarled as he watched her stand up, the Sword of the Creator in her hands. The two lunged at each other but the steps Claude took were sloppy. Nothing like the grace and schemes her little deer would do. Yet, anger and resentment left his voice as he yelled and cursed at her. She spun quickly on her heel and..

**STAB! **

A stab direct where the heart is. Making the death quick. Yet, Claude chuckled bitterly as blood seeped through his lips. Her chin on his shoulder as her eyes were wide, a deep frown on her face. The next words he spoke, made her blood run cold.

"_I see. Right until the very end, I read this whole thing terribly wrong...._" his voice held nothing but sorrow and betrayal as he continued to speak, the sword in his chest quivered as her hands did.

"All my hopes have fallen to ash..." his voice was so broken, shaky gasp left Arisa's lips as her body quivered, "It's all up...to you Edelgard...Professor...I hope you really do make the world....better..." he took his dying last breath, his body turned to black smoke.

Arisa looked down to the ground, the tip of the sword touching the running water as she looked down at her left hand. In the back of her mind, Sothis wrapped her arms around her, comforting her the best she could. The woman looked up to the sky, her bangs covering her eyes as she heard more voices in her surroundings.

_"You are here as well, Professor....? That is a shame." _

_"Why, Professor? Why must we like this? Surely there was another path."_

_"If it's our destiny to kill each other, I cannot---- will not --- respect the goddess." _

_"Professor? Is that you? You're with the enemy. That means I...I'll have to kill you._

Arisa slowly looked around, her bangs never moving as the grip on her sword tightens to an almost bone crushing grip. The fortryde....took on the faces of her students. One by one they came out from hiding behind the trees. Their weapons in their hands. Their eyes glowed gold or red, to show they weren't human. Yet they sound and look like exactly her students.

"They are fakes..." Arisa muttered to herself as the relic glowed brightly with a red energy.

_"You're interfering with the plan. Looks like I just have to get rid of you." _

_"I am helping Claude build the future of Fodlan."_

_"It's way over my head but I don't get what's going on between you and Edelgard. I thought for sure you two would come to an understanding. Guess I was wrong." _

_"Ever since returning to the Empire, I knew this day would arrive. I just hoped it might take a little longer. Ugh...." _

"Gasssppp....Sigh...." the wind blew just a bit, her hair flowed in the air just a bit.

The fortryde version of her students roared as they jumped in the air and lunged at her. Their fangs and claws with the full intent to kill her. Her bangs moved, just a bit, revealing her right eye. The pupil that is not a human but turns to the Crest of Flames.

**"I hate this." **

The fortryde screamed and roared in agony as she suddenly swung her sword, it turned to pieces and slashed at the enemies like a whip. The first ones to lung at her were Caspar, Leonie, Hapi and Felix. The Sword slashed their stomachs and they fell to the ground. The fortryde screamed and their heads were cut off. Their bodies turned to black smoke.

_One slash._

_Two slash._

_Three slash._

_Four slash._

_A spin to the right._

_A spin to the left. _

**STAB! **

A stab through the skull as she gritted her teeth as her sword went through Mercedes's skull. It dropped red to the ground as she kept slashing and killing. Sothis's cries could be heard in her mind as Arisa kept killing each one by one. If there was real blood, it would be spilling on the snow. The entire place would be red like the crimson flowers of spring.

"TRAITOR!" Ashe yelled and she quickly warped behind him and slashed him in half.

Her breathing was starting to become rapid; she knew a panic attack was coming. She kept slashing and killing these fakes. How dare they take on the faces of those she cares about? Marianne fell to the ground, and now only four remained. Arisa felt sick to her stomach, yet she showed no signs of fatigue and weakness.

"Yuri...Edelgard....Hubert....Balthus..." she muttered and her eyes narrowed as their appearances wavered.

Her heart sting more that the fortryde transformed to their adult versions. The faces of her students' dying breaths were now carved deeply into her soul. The sorrow, anger and betrayal that was in their face before they crumbled made her heart bleed. The remaining four circled around her.

"Well Evergreen...who knew you could be so heartless?" Yuri mocked her as she just looked at him void of emotions.

"Sigh...." she tilted her head up, "Are you done?"

"What?" Edelgard growled as her claws showed themselves.

"(_My you fortryde. You're all cowards. Taking on the forms for my friends._)" Arisa muttered as she made her sword disappear and was replaced with a bolt axe.

"I'll get rid of you." Hubert snarled as he crouched.

"Get ready." Balthus chuckled darkly and the three males lunged at her.

** _"Sigh. Let's get this over with." _ **

"GHAAAAAAA!!" The three males screamed as she warped quickly in front of them and slashed, sending her magic into the weapon.

Lighting poured out of the bolt axe and electrocuted them all. They fell to the ground like a piece of wood. They three mutters out their dying quotes.

"We must place our faith in Her Majesty....Her victory...is everything....." Hubert choked out.

"Heh Heh... The goddess is a wicked little creature as it turned out..." Yuri laughed weakly as his hand weakly held onto her ankle.

"After all this time...It turns out...I am the king of dying..." Balthus whispered and all three turned to black smoke.

"........." Arisa was silent and quickly appeared in front of Edelgard and slashed at her chest before she had the chance to make a move.

Edelgard panted as she fell to her knees and looked up to Arisa.

"It looks as though..." Arisa twitched, "my path...will end here. My teacher...claim your victory." Edelgard said.

"How dare you.....?" Arisa whispered, her body shook as she held the bolt axe tightly, "How dare you...say those words....with her voice....her face..?"

"Strike me down. You must! Even now...people across this land...are killing each other!" Edelgard's voice said strongly, "If you do not act now..this conflict...will go on forever."

_Tears._

Arisa was desperately holding back tears. Even if she knew the person in front of her was a fake, hearing the dying words in person, burned her soul.

"Your path...lies across my grave. It is time for you to find the courage to walk in it. If I...must fall..." Edelgard bowed her head, "let it be by your hand." Arisa raised her axe, her hands trembling as she looked down at the woman.

_"I wanted...to walk...with you..."_

"AHHHHHHH!" Arisa screamed as she finally cut her down.

Edelgard's head rolled down and both the body and head turned to black smoke. Arisa was silent as she did not sound to cry. Looking up to the sky once more. She wants to cry. She needs to cry. She must cry. But she can't.

"Hearing them all....die by my hand.." Arisa muttered ad she began to walk, her bangs covering her eyes, "It hurts so much...."

"That was low..." Sothis muttered as she had her arms wrapped around Arisa as the woman walked, "They shouldn't have this knowledge. I cannot comprehend how these meddling fortryde got the knowledge of the children! They shouldn't be able too!"

"Wait...." Arisa suddenly stopped, "I just realized there was one person I didn't see at all in the ambush." Sothis froze.

"That's impossible....we saw everyone! How....can....ARISA LOOK OUT!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed when she was suddenly kicked in the stomach hard.

The air was knocked out of her lungs as she was sent flying back and just barely had time to stop herself from colliding with a tree.

"GASP! Gasp!" She had a hand over her stomach as she stabbed the axe into the ground for support.

Heavy footsteps were heard as she looked up, still panting.

"I....should have known...." Arisa wheezed out barely as a broad hand wrapped around her neck and held her up, "It was you....Dimitri....Tempest..King.." she stared those cold icy eyes looking back at her with grief and rage.

"Why did you choose Edelgard, Professor? Why did you choose to walk this bloody savage path?" His voice was so real, his grip only tightened.

"Dimitri....." she muttered.

"Why aren't you fighting back?! This is an illusion! Snap out of it! Have you truly lost it?!" Sothis roared and Arisa just smiled sadly.

"I cannot shake this feeling of regret. Regret that I must kill you now." He spoke and the grip only tightened.

"Say....before you kill me...." Arisa barely managed to gasp out, "May I confess?" His glare only grew.

"A long time ago...the maiden.... realized...her true feelings. Yet...she held back..for her own sake. She didn't care..." Dimitri's grip tightened, "if someone else got hurt..she knew...the Blue King...loved her. But....she kept pushing him away..she is a coward....yet she yearns for love...what a coward....haha.." Arisa looked up to the sky once more.

"The maiden....knows she can't completely change fate. How much she wished she would be able to...but not even she could do much..." she smiled sadly as her hand lightly gripped his wrist.

"Ahh.....I see....I understand....I'm such a fool....My feelings..." Arisa thought as Dimitri's eyes traveled to her hand.

** _"The maiden...is me." _ **

**STAB!**

The sticking sound of blood and flesh being stabbed was heard through the place. Arisa has secretly summoned the wings of Sothis and they pierced through his chest. His eyes went wide as he let go and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. The bone wings held him as he trashed and growled, trying to free itself. Arisa used a healing spell on her throat and spokes looking up to it.

"_Goodbye...King of Delusions_." She whispered as a single tear fell.

She made the wings spread and ripped him apart in two. The body turned to dust as she fell to her knees, only staring as where he once stood. The snow continued to fall as she looked up to the sky, finally letting out the emotions she was holding in while slaughtering them all. Yet no sob or whimper left her lips as all she did was stare out to the sky.

"Hey Sothis....." Arisa whispered.

No response. The goddess was forced to sleep. She could not hear.

"It hurt...." Arisa whispered.

"In my old world...this all was just a game to me. Yet I held so much emotion and attachment to it. Killing my students in the game each time I played a new route made my heart cry. It hurt...." no response, "But having to do it in real life....was the most painful thing I have ever done...even if these were fakes...."

No response.

"Ahh....." she raised her hand to touch a snowflake, "Blue....that's right...I remember now....sigh.....I need to sleep. Hhhhhhaaaa......I do wonder.....when I became so focus in the future....that I nearly forgot. I was living in the present..." she muttered.

**[------]**

"Tch. I thought that was enough to break her."

Far up high in the trees, a figure gritted their teeth. They were disappointed that their little gift to the woman did not break her. But they had results. It was obvious that they meant the world to her. Those children commanded the fortryde to their forms. They managed to see a bit of how she would battle. It reminds them of the old days when the gods of Ice and Water still walked these lands. She shows hesitation but still does the job of killing. She knew from the very beginning they were fakes yet still cut them down. Each slash filled with grief.

"Well, well well."

They turned and saw a cloaked female figure grin to them from a different tree they stood at.

"Who would have thought you of all people would do something like this?" The woman chuckled darkly.

"So I was right....you are one of them...Ivory." they said and the woman removed her hood.

Dark ivory colored hair tied in two pigtails, pale blue skin, the clothing of an Assassin. The woman chuckled as her claws drummed on the tree trunk.

"How about we make a deal?" Ivory proposed, "You help capture the little green haired girl and this woman. In exchange, I help you with the ritual in the ruins. Not bad, right?" She said.

"It's simple really." They said as Ivory raised an eyebrow, "But it won't be easy because _they_ are still there. Guarding the place." They said.

"Yeah, I know." Ivory giggled, "But we at least secure the area the caravan will be staying at." She said and quickly caught the red crystal they threw at her.

"Use that to command the fortryde there." They said.

"My my. I am surprised you are letting someone like me command your little army." Ivy smiled.

"Temporary. Just secure the area. And you will not kill anyone until I say so. Got it?" They gave her a glare.

"Fine." Ivy pouted and was gone with the wind.

The cloaked figure was silent as he turned back to the woman, who was still on her knees. She kept looking up at the sky, still in a daze. She stood up and began to walk back towards the camp. They let out a snort. They really want to break this person. How dare an outsider achieve what they could not in the last 1,300 years.

"Tch. I'll see you at the ruins."

**Chapter 55: Reito-Chi:Part 2: Snow like Stories **

**[------]**

** _Hey everyone! Been awhile and late since I updated. Needed a break because I burned out as well as we had some alarming things happen in real life. Things are a bit better but we aren't cleared on it yet. Hope you are all safe._ **

** **

** _Chapter updates will be slower because one, I do need a break. Two, I am now writing another Fire Emblem SI. A Dark Saint's Heart. The setting takes place in the world of Awakening, but you will see my own mix on it. That story will be updated when I am taking a break from this one. At most either once or twice a month the story will be updated. _ **

** **

** _And last but not least, the first anniversary of Fire Emblem Three Houses is approaching! Look forward to a special chapter soon! _ **

** **

** **


	61. Chapter 56: Reito-Chi: Part 3: Lost Story

_When the war between the foreigners of the far lands and the Gods of the land of Albinea was over, the gods wept as they saw how war tore the land apart. For like the Progenitor God, the God of Ice used all his strength to repair the it. The Goddess of The Sea used her power to bring back water and fish to lakes, rivers, and streams so the people may hunt and sleep with bellies full. When the land was finished repairing, the Gods knew it was time to pass down the torch of their rule to someone they deemed worthy._

_"Warrior who stood beside us and showed loyalty, trust, strength, leadership, courage and kindness! We thank you for everything you and your people have done!" _

_The God of Ice bellowed as he held a relic that was gifted to him by the progenitor god. _

_"My Gods, we would have not been able to win this war without your guidance." _

_The warrior, Kiviuk smiled as the goddess of water shook her._

_"Though you had our guidance, the people of the land chose to follow you as you led them. For they have chosen you as do we." The goddess smiled._

_Kiviuk was confused yet his eyes widened in great surprise when the God of Ice placed his relic in his hands and the Goddess of Sea placed a crown on his head._

_"For it is time for the influence of us Gods to leave. Kiviuk, Great General and Warrior, we chose you to pass down the torch of rule to you!" The gods said and the warrior was shocked._

_"Our time of rule is done. It is time you humans take fate into your own hands." The God of Ice said._

_"For we trust you and generations to come to lead this land well. Rise, Kiviuk, for you are the new king of this land." The goddess of the sea smiled fondly._

_Kiviuk shook with joy as he rose and nodded as tears streamed down his eyes._

_"Gods, I swear to you I will watch this land grow in peace and prosperity! I promise!" Kiviuk wept and the two gods chuckled._

_"Don't cry my boy! You earned it!" The God of Ice grinned._

_"These are tears of joy sir!" Kiviuk grinned as he wiped his tears._

_"Before we depart, we shall leave one last gift." The goddess said and her husband nodded._

_For the two cut the palm of their hands, letting their blood drip onto the floor. It blended and glowed, taking the form that they desire. For now, standing before the king, was a person. The person opened their eyes and smiled, bowed to them._

_"This is** [--]**. For this child is created from our blood. For she will stand by your side and watch over you and your children as generations to come. And when in times of need, she will help you and give wisdom.”_

_"Do not worship me." **[--] **smiled, "For you and I will stand side by side as equals. You are my equal even if you are my king." _

_For with their final gift, the Gods of Ice and the Sea gave their final blessings to the land, king and people, they left across the sea, never to be seen again. _

_Years passed and with the guidance of** [--]**, Kiviuk turned the mountains to an amazing Kingdom. The king and his people work hard through the years to build their home and bring peace and prosperity to the land. As a thank you to the gods, the king built a statue of them and had it placed in the middle of the Kingdom capital. **[----]** watched over the Kingdom as the years passed, seeing the fruits of labor grow. She and the king worked together to train their soldiers. In time, the king married and had 5 children. **[---]** was overjoyed and congratulated the king and queen. For like with her king and queen, she became a mentor for the children. She was happy seeing them grow up, yet...._

_She never would have thought....darkness was growing beneath one of those children's eyes._

**\- Present Time -**

"Yyaaawwwnnnn...." Flayn slowly opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms like a cat.

She looked over to the other side of the sleeping bag and didn't see Arisa there. The girl got worried, but it instantly washed away when she saw her friend approaching with a few peaches, and a glass of water.

"Here you go." Arisa muttered as she handed Flayn the glass.

"Thank you." Flayn smiled as Arisa sat down next to her, letting out a tried sigh.

The woman rubbed her eyes and lightly hummed. She usually did this when she didn't get any sleep at all.

"Didn't sleep well?" Flayn asked as she finished her water.

"No." Arisa mumbled, "But good news. I sent out a message. Should reach the monastery in 4 days." She said.

"What?! How?" Flayn gasped.

"Kelpie." Arisa muttered, there were dark circles under her eyes, "The locks of hair I cut. I fed them to it as payment." She answered.

"I see." Flayn frowned a bit, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"No. I got attacked by fortryde last night." Arisa blurted out suddenly.

"What?! Are you injured?!" Flayn quickly summoned her staff.

"I'm alright." Arisa smiled a bit, "Physically, yes. Psychology, I'm a down right mess." She sighs.

"What happened?" The girl asked as Arisa stared at her for a moment.

"Have you ever killed someone you love?" Arisa said in a monotone voice.

".........no I have not." Flayn answered, "But I do know what it is like to stain your own hands with blood. Whether you let the weight of that life consume you or continue forward."

"I see. Sigh....." Arisa sighs once more as she looks up to the sky, "The fortryde took on the faces of my students. I cut them all down..." she chuckled dryly.

Flayn could not form any words as she saw the woman's bangs cover her eyes.

"It hurt....even though I knew they were illusions...it still hurt...It felt so real. They sounded so real....sigggghhhhhh.....curses....But I do know this," Arisa slightly tilted her head towards her, " the fortryde should not have come to take on those forms unless they had the help of dark magic."

"Someone is watching us?" Flayn whispered as Hyde passed by to go feed his Huskies pack.

"It's possible." Arisa sighs as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I am worried that the Agarthans may have spies here also. But not just here. Sreng, Morfis, Almyra and even other places. Amir and I learned the hard way that they had their minions in Duscur." She said back.

"The Tragedy of Duscur." Flayn gasped and Arisa nodded.

"Not just Duscur. You know about the Ordelia fire, right?" Arisa asked and Flayn nodded.

"I do. I do know a bit about Sirius." Flayn sighs and takes a bite from her peach, "Rhea isn't fond of them. For years...from I was able to understand what I was able to pick up, Sirius has been in a silent war with both the Church and Slithers. Rhea wishes to hide the existence of the agarthans while Sirius has been fighting them for nearly hundreds of years." She explained.

"I know." Arisa muttered, "Because I am friends with their leader. Noa is avenging Melody."

"Then..It is true....Melody...is dead...." Flayn's lip quivered as Arisa let the girl place her head on her chest.

"Yes.....The reason the Ordelia massacre happened was because they needed help. Noa helped fake their deaths to rescue them. The other main purpose was to rescue Melody. But it was too late....I was there when her soul told me her last words...." Arisa muttered.

"What?" Flayn gasped and heard Arisa's heart stop beating.

_"Take care of my child..." _

"Melody was with a child....when she was captured...." Arisa whispered as she gently stroked Flayn's hair.

"What happened to the child?" Flayn whispered.

"He's safe. My uncle adopted him, and he has been growing up with my son. Cute little one. His name is Kaimu. When we get back, I'll introduce you to him and Jaden." Arisa chuckled softly.

"I would like that..." Flayn smiled softly.

Around two hours passed, and everyone had eaten their food and washed up. It was time to continue. Riding through the snow, many noticed they were now leaving the forest and reaching the soon opened snow field. Dietre warned that they need to make sure they are on guard because this area was a bit on the danger side. The reason for it because wyverns often hunt and pray on this area.

"Ha." Arisa began chuckling darkly, "Looks like I'll have to do that soon."

"Do what?" Hyde asked.

"Mwuhahahaha....you'll see..." Arisa grinned wicked.

Dietre, Hyde, Lolo, Arash and Flayn sweat drop at this. The next few hours passed as the caravan continued forward. The wind began to pick up and those of Albinea knew that the next blizzard was close. The blizzards in Albinea were far more dangerous than the ones on Earth. The temperatures dropped down even colder, to the point houses are frozen over. Icicles forming on the ground grow. The worst was this was also a time wyverns were in mating season, and became aggressive of their territory.

"Arisa, I overheard you got attacked by the fortryde." Arash suddenly said as they continued ahead.

His snow wolf and Dietre's gave him a warning growl to keep his mouth shut. Arisa only continued looking on a head with half lidded eyes.

"I heard the fortryde sometimes takes on the forms of the people you love. Sigh...their only illusions but just cut them down. They aren't real. Besides," he smiled, " you can just replace them. Those students will become soldiers in the future. You can easily replace them with a new one."

"AWWHOOOOOOO!!" The two snow wolves suddenly howled loudly, scaring everyone.

Even Arisa was beyond surprised at this reaction.

"(_YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED THE WOLF STAR!_)" The wolves growled furiously at him and suddenly even the animals of the carriages and sled growled, chipped, or snarled angrily.

They all looked towards Arash, furious. The man just smiled and spoke.

** _"I suggest you all calm down now." _ **

The animals and wolves all suddenly whining in pain, as if they were yelled at by their Master. Flayn frowned and her own tone changed just a tad bit. Not enough to notice.

"**_It is alright. It's okay to be upset_**." She said and the wolves quickly perked up.

"The hell man..." Lolo gave Arash a dirty look, "I get you come from a military family, but soldiers are still family and friends. They can't be replaced." She glared.

"Everyone's got different thoughts and opinions on the subject." Arash shrugged, "Think of it this way. How does that one life weigh more than one million?" He smiled.

"Bro, you've been really passive aggressive these days." Dietre called him out.

"You know I get like this when I know a blizzard is on the way. Remember the last time I didn't make it? I don't need to set up another fire rune barrier again and be the power source." Arash grumbled and Dietre winced.

Yeah...that accident was 3 years ago and Arash never let it go.

"I would be pissed off if I was him." Arisa chuckled.

"Anyhow, we should reach the next village in 3 days. Stay there for two days. Then ride through the snow mountains for the next 6 days. Rest at the ruins and reach the port." Lolo grins and pulls a piece of beef jerky to munch on.

"By the way," Flayn spoke up, "while you all did tell us about the legend of the goddess and God, you never did tell us about the kingdom that once prospered. We would like to hear more about it." She smiled and one of the old women in the wagon in front of them chuckled.

"The stories of old are always fascinating! Why, during my younger days, my husband and I would often go explore the old kingdom." She chuckled.

"Elder Maki, going on with the stories again?" Dietre chuckled and quickly ducked down before the stick she threw at him, hit.

"Respect boy! Let this old woman tell her tales!" Elder Maki huffed.

"Story time!" The children cheered and their parents chuckled

"Hoho." Maki smiled, "In my days, we would explore the ruins to learn more about our ancestral roots. Before the gods passed down the torch to Kiviuk, they gave him three gifts. The first was the crown. A gift from the sea goddess Zuna as proof of his bravery and leadership to nurture the land. The second, was a sword. A gift from the Ice God as proof of his strength. The third, was being created from the own blood of the gods." She said.

Arisa, Sothis and Flayn were now really into the story. This was interesting to say the least. A being created by blood. Like the method Sothis used to create her children.

"This being was given a name. But unfortunately, it has been lost due to time. But we people of Albinea refer to them as, _The Guardian_." Mika smiled.

"The Guardian?" The three girls said.

"Yes. For they did not wish to be worshipped at all. They worked together, besides the king and his people to make the land prosper. As the years went by, Kivuiki married and fathered 5 children. The first one was Prince Silla. He was called the God of the Skies because of his talent in riding wyverns unlike any other. The second one was Prince Navouku. He was a brave hunter of the land and a legendary skill with the bow. The third is Princess Meriwa, who was said to be beautiful and gentle like the snow. She was famed for her skill in taming animals as well as axe. The fourth is princess Tanaraq. She was famous for her knowledge in the sword arts. They say her skill would surpass her father one day." The woman smiled fondly.

"You said the king fathered five children. You only said four." Flayn mutter and the woman frowned a bit.

"Yes, I did. There....is a Third Prince. He is not seen in good light." The old woman muttered.

"Why?" Arisa asked.

"Well, he is the one that is said to brought ruin to the Kingdom." Maki said, "His name was Prince Tulok. He was a legend and genius among the mages of the Kingdom. For he was praised and acknowledged for his talent in the magic arts. He was born with the sight. He would become in sync with the land. But....things began to change. The Guardian was the mentor of the 5 royal children and noticed the third prince began to seek out more knowledge. At first, it was genuine. But through the years went by, The Guardian saw greed began to grow in his eyes." Maki sighs.

"Hey Maki, do you mind if I tell this part of the story?" Lolo yelled out.

"Eh? Fangirling over the first prince?" Maki teased and the girl gave her a look to shut up.

"ANYHOW!" Lolo quickly said, the other were holding back their laughter, " When Kiviuki knew his life was coming to an end, he decided to hold the old traditional. A TOURNAMENT AMONG THE ROYAL SIBLING TO DECIDE WHO WILL BE THE NEXT KING OR QUEEN!" The damn woman stood up, with legs crouched and her fist held up in victory.

"WATCH THE DAMN REIGNS!" Everyone yelled, especially the ones on her sled.

Flayn couldn't help but laugh as Shiro barked out happily. The little puppy was growing up quickly. Seteth was going to be livid and would not win against Flayn if he even tried to tell her to get rid of it.

"But yeah. Tournament. You get the gist. Throughout 7 days, the 5 royal children went through a different series of trials to prove their skill, intelligence, as well as wisdom. However, there was something not even The Guardian knew about." Her voice went deep and ominous, "3 weeks before the tournament, The third Prince approached his mentor with a great discovery."

_"Mentor! Mentor!" _

_The third prince ran up to the guardian with great joy as he carried his scroll. The Guardian stopped in their tracks and turned to them. _

_"Is something wrong?" The Guardian smiles warmly, and already saw the blush growing on the prince's face._

_"No actually! But,I have made a great discovery! Please come!" _

"But that great discovery only brought forth darkness. The Guardian was horrified and quickly told the prince to never study the subject again. The prince was angered and still studied this darkness regardless of what The Guardian said." Lolo let go of a sigh as she continued.

"During the tournament, a series of unfortunate events began to happen. The first event was that the second princess suddenly fell ill and was forced to drop out of the tournament because of how bad it was. The second one was that the second prince's most trusted knight was assassinated. The second princess fell into depression because that knight the love of her life and they were going to get married. The third was that first princess, who was attacked on her way to the tournament. She was gravely injured and suffered a miscarriage." Lolo frowned.

Both Arisa and Flayn covered their mouths in horror hearing this.

"During these ancient times, the spiritual and human realm were well connected. Every country calls the era from 1,000 years ago the end of the age of the gods. It's when the gods and humans began to part ways as well those like the fae and such. The spiritual realm and human one began to separate. While it's still connected a bit, there very few of us who are able to directly connect to it." Hyde explained as he took a bite from the apple he got.

"Now, back to the story." Dietre said, "The reason we explained this was because of the third prince. The Guardian was worried because she began to see an invisible fog begin to cover the nation. People were becoming sick, unfortunate events kept happening. By the king's order, The Guardian was sent to investigate what was causing all this. While she was away, the last round of the tournament took place. It was the match between the first and third prince. The first prince who was called the God of the Sky because of his riding skills and the third prince who is a genius mage. The match went on but unfortunately...the third prince was using dirty tricks to try and achieve victory. While it could not be seen by the eyes of others, the first prince was able to see through his brother's dirty schemes." Dietre frowned.

"Silla managed to fight with everything he had. Even the prince had his own tricks up his sleeves." Arash suddenly spoke, "He hid that he was training in secret with the guardian in magic. It took everyone by surprise when he stopped suddenly in the battle. He was berated. On the verge of defeat...." his tone was becoming colder, "He should give up. But he didn't. He kept getting back up when he should have stayed down." He growled a bit.

"Anyhow," Hyde quickly took over, "the first prince stood his ground and did what very few have ever achieved. He connected to the Spirit Tree." He smiled.

"What exactly is the spirit tree?" Mika spoke, "People say it is the heart of the earth. The life source of the world. Where the souls connect and rest in peace when their body in this world dies. The Tree of Life it is also called. Stories that the mother of the God of Ice was able to directly connect to it to use her power to restore life to barren lands. The first prince was able to directly connect to it, allowing him to call forth the power of the earth into his body and use it to defeat his brother." She smiled.

_"Bring forth the light. Come away. Treasure life. Sing away. Courage and strength. Bravery and choice. Life and sacrifice, as we grow." _

"Those words, the first prince sang as he fought his brother and defeated him. The match was set. The people cheered and their brothers and sisters cheered for him. But one. The third prince was furious and left the Kingdom. Years passed and The Guardian returned and reported her findings.

"_Your Highness, I am afraid to report that someone has broken the gate of the fortryde! Black energy and magic had been contaminating the land as well as causing unfortunate events. People are being turned mad and rampaging, killing each other_!" The Guardian reports in sorrow.

"The first prince and long with his siblings quickly split to go to the surrounding countries to check them. They also came back with the same reports. The Guardian did not understand why such a thing was happening till the answer came." Dietre said.

"The third prince returned with an army of monsters, as well as he received aid from the invaders of the foreign land. He was damned to take over the Kingdom. He declared war. The 4 royal children and the guardian found against him, but he used magic that no one had ever seen before. The Guardian and her Kingdom were losing. As a final act, the four remaining siblings sacrificed their lives to defeat the third prince, sealing him away for eternity into the realm of darkness. The guardian wept and used her remaining magic to restore the land and fell into eternal slumber." Maki finished the story and the caravan was silent.

"There's an old tale." Lolo smiled with half lidded eyes, "They say every 1,000 years, The Guardian awakens from her slumber to sing her song across the land. That those who hear her son will be blessed with good fortune and life. It's a sad story really. The Guardian and the third prince were in love. Sigh...from lovers to enemies...how sad." She smiled sadly.

"Pathetic." Arash thought and looked over to Arisa and Flayn but...

"Arisa are you alright?!" Flayn gasped as she saw tears falling from Arisa's eyes.

The woman just touched her cheek and stared at small drops on her fingers. No sobs left her lips nor a whimper as she just wiped them away.

"Somehow...I can understand the guardians' pain. To have to cut down someone you love." She whispered, "Sometimes it has to be done. You have no choice. It's the reality of things. You must be the bigger person. Not everyone will live, some are ever loyal to their faction till the end." She looked up at the sky, letting out a small puff of breath.

"You've seen war, haven't you child?" Mika said as both girls looked at her, "Both of you have seen the horrors of war. Friends become enemies. Those you trust betray you. Loved ones die in your arms and many more. Sigh...I know the feeling well." She said, "But it is up to you if you chose to keep living in the past then the present."

"Hmm." Arisa hummed.

She wondered how things would play out from now on.

**\- The Monastery -**

"So, let me get this straight?" Lestia rubbed her eyes as she was having a hard time believing what she was just hearing, "There is a rumor that someone is spreading that supposedly Arisa has a gift of prophecy. Remind me again why you guys are house leaders?" She glares.

Claude set up this secret meeting between house leaders only because they didn't want eyes on them. And what is the perfect place? Abyss.

"This is serious Lestia." Claude let out a groan, "Don't you think Teach acts a bit strange? Like she knows things that we don't know? Like how she hammered all of us into the new pair formation at the beginning of the year?" He says and Lestia was about to argue against it till she herself thought about it.

"It wasn't just her." Edelgard spoke, "Christian made us all train in rotating partners."

"Now we have Alexandra and Amir having us be in random groups led by me, Claude, Sylvian and Hubert. That first practice mock battle was a disaster." Yuri said and the whole group groans at the memory.

_"All of you say goodbye to your fellow members because none of you will be fighting for your respected house!" _

When Amir blurted out that news with a singing tone, everyone except the Professor's and instructors went through a wave of emotions. Everyone was mixed up into four different groups. For each group, one of boys, Yuri, Claude, Sylvian or Hubert would be leading them. The main purpose of it was to see how well they could adapt to change. Especially tacticians. How fast they adapt to change. How fast can they send out orders while also being aware of their surroundings. Not to mention that Manuela said that every practice battle they will be doing twice each week, the groups will always be switching members each time.

_"And! We will be testing how well you can adapt to how the weather changes because it also plays a big part in a battle! So, expect rain, snow, heat and all that jazz from mine, Manuela's and Hanneman's magic!" _

"The fact that Christian said that Arisa had planned this months ago with them and that Lady Rhea and Seteth approved of it made me regret asking who thought of such a plan." Dimitri groans.

"We're getting off topic." Edelgard sighs.

She was still sore from the smack down she got from Hilda. She was going to pay her back.

"How have things been for Sylvian? We have all been quiet since our talk in the library. Now that we are here, it's safer to voice our opinions on Crest." She muttered and Dimitri nodded.

"We all agree that Crest are the main problem of how they influence society. And I stand firm on what I believe in. That Margrave Gautier was wrong in disowning Miklan." Dimitri stood firm on his belief.

Claude let out a whistle as he grinned and Lestia nodded.

"Looks like we can finally agree on something." Lestia sighs, "I had this conversation 5 years ago with Arisa...." she thought.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what Gilbert told us." Edelgard spoke, "Miklan was discarded because he did not have a Crest. Eventually, he became a masterful thief and gathered enough ruffians to capture a fortress. Right or wrong, he was a gifted leader. He could have been a great asset to Fodlan. What a waste." She frowned.

"I am surprised to hear you say that." Dimitri spoke, "It is true that a Crest increases one's magical abilities as well as wield the full might of a Heroes’ Relic, but ever since learning the dangers, even I have become wary." He frowned.

"But one cannot measure a leader's worth based solely on whether or not they have a crest!" Edelgard replied, "There are plenty of talented people in this world without one."

"I agree. Like the Professor once said, **_Strength is strength. With or without a Crest._** I believe those with Crest and those without should acknowledge the others' strengths and should learn to respect each other based on personal merits." Dimitri said as he looked at his fist, " That doesn't only apply to crest. The same holds for one’s lineage, race, faith, ideology..."

"Accept each other...and make mutual connections." Yuri muttered and the others turned to him, "One step at a time...." he chuckled a bit, "You sound like Christian. He said those words to me when we first met." Dimitri stiffened.

"Hmm....thinking back to the conversation," Claude spoke, "I have to agree on that. If people could accept one another for who they are, regardless of where they come from, maybe the world would be a better place. But everyone has something that is unacceptable to them. I do. You do, everyone does. Hell, even Arisa, who gets really angry when a noble try to justify their horrible actions. I do wonder what is best? To cut away that which is unacceptable or to find a way to accept it anyway?" He muttered as he crossed his arms, looking up the ceiling.

"Let's change to another topic we got interrupted on." Lestia spoke, "Heroes’ Relics. When and why did Lady Rhea say to keep the knowledge of someone turning into a monster a secret? You should have seen how angry she got when Christian told her he will not be returning the Lance of Ruin. That is why Sylvian has it now." Her face became serious as she finished.

"Before Seteth interrupted us, Tomas was speaking to Christian and I regarding the Heroes Relics. I wondered if that monster represented another aspect of the Heroes' Relics. Honestly, it's a strange and terrifying power. Tomas told us that long ago, there were once stories of misfortune that have followed the Heroes’ Relics since ancient times." Claude said and Edelgard raised an eyebrow along with Yuri.

Yuri because Chris told him to investigate Tomas because something was fishy about him along with 59. Edelgard because she did not expect Solon to speak about that knowledge. Still, looks like she'll be having a word with Monica to keep her mouth shut.

"He offered to tell us more. We gladly listened!" Claude smiled and began micking Tomas's old voice, "_The story goes that Nemesis was corrupted by evil because of the Sword of the Creator. Other Heroes also lost themselves by continuing to use the Relics...transforming into Black Beast with twisted souls~ Ooohhhh!_" Claude wiggled his fingers like a ghost.

The twins couldn't help but snort at him doing that gesture along with Yuri.

"Anyhow, he said there used to be many records regarding the dark history of the Relics." Claude said.

"Wait...used to be?" The other four said and Claude nodded.

"That's when Chris took over and said that those records across Fodlan were destroyed. Taken from the shelves, and even ones that used to be in the monastery's library. Based on Tomas's reaction, he wasn't expecting Christian to say that." Claude muttered.

_"If you want information on that. You got a better chance researching the books of Abyss. Heck, even I have my own secret stash." _

"Bloody hell Christian." Yuri grumbled, "But by the way both Chris and Tomas said it, it's like the Church is covering up some truth. And then we have Lady Rhea being very specific about not wanting anyone to find out what happened at Connad Tower. It was the same with Zanado." He muttered.

"Wait, how do you know about Zanado?" Edelgard looked at him surprised.

"Balthus." Yuri answered.

"Okay, so based on this information, the Church is covering something up as well as our four instructors may know more." Lestia sighs, "Did Tomas say why he was telling you guys this?"

"His answer was that since we were searching for answers on the Heroes' Relics, it's his job as a librarian to guide us in our search for knowledge. And he also caught me researching during the night and trying to get into the restriction section." Claude chuckled nervously and everyone just shook their heads.

"But he is right." Dimitri sighs, "You need to be careful not to be caught by the knights or you will be in serious trouble."

_"Say, Chris. You sound like you have personal experience with that terrifying power."_

_"I do. How do you think I got my right eye?" _

_"If you want more information, I think it would be best to ask those that are descendants from the clans. Their history is different from the Church of Serios."_

Claude remembered the question he asked Chris about his eye and then when 59 spoke up about information. Still, for right now, he'll wait for the perfect opportunity to ask Chris about it.

"Will do. Now, on another topic." Claude quickly said because Lestia and Edelgard were about to ask what he was after, "Have any of....strange dreams?"

"Dreams?" Yuri looked at him confused.

"That is an odd question." Dimitri muttered.

"Dimitri, you and Marianne looked like you finally got some sleep. But if we're talking about dreams, I think maybe like a month or two ago I had a horrible nightmare." Lestia sighs.

"By any chance...." Edelgard muttered, "did you...kill someone in your dream?"

Lestia turned to Edelgard, her eyes wide.

"...Yes...I dreamed.....I killed you....and Dimitri....you both...weren't human anymore." Lestia whispered.

"The dream I had..." Claude spoke, "I was fighting besides Beleth. It was...a bloody battlefield."

"I had something similar." Yuri spoke, "A bloody battlefield littered with corpses. I kept seeing familiar faces. But even if we have similar dreams, I'm sure we all see the same thing." He muttered.

"We don't see Arisa. We see either Beleth or the female version of Beleth. Fighting besides us or in pain." Dimitri finished.

"Say," Edelgard spoke, "have any of you ever thought that Arisa was far too....hmm...the word I'm looking for...is...strange?"

"If you mean by her way of thinking? Yes, I agree. It's..._very_ different. Besides, I'm not the only one to think she's hiding something. But I think she has her reasons. _Lady Rhea_." Yuri frowned and the group nodded.

"Rhea is very keen on keeping her eyes on her. It is as if she is waiting for something and I honestly have no doubt that she is willing to hurt her to get it." Edelgard raised her chin up.

"You really think the Archbishop would harm her own granddaughter?" Yuri snorted, "But then again....they did cover who attacked the prince and the survivors from 4 years ago."

"Yuri." Lestia said coldly and the man just raised his hands up on defense with a smile.

"You know who I seen really make Rhea grit her teeth?" Claude smiled, "Alexandra. Whenever those two are in the same room, the temperature drops. Rhea never met Alexandra till a few moons ago. Since then, it's like Rhea is waiting for the right moment to strike her down. After all, the Ice Queen is a descendant of Cirina." He grins.

"We're all descendants or come from a bloodline of crest." Dimitri sighs as he crossed his arms, "I do wonder...if at some point....the relics that are passed down to us...if we will turn to a monster as all." He muttered.

"Sigh....I don't think." Lestia sighs, "We all have the Crest that are compatible with the relics we will be using. Because of that, we're...technically safe. However, Amir did mention if you overuse your power, there could be side effects. I wonder if she meant this. Not to also mention Chris said something similar 5 years ago."

"Wait what?!" Both Edelgard and Dimitri turned to her.

"When did he say this?" Edelgard asked, a bit worried.

"Dimitri, do you remember how Chris would always go to the library in the palace?" Lestia asked and her brother nodded.

"I do." He thought for a moment, "I remember him always rearing a book. Specifically, stories about myth and legends of Fodlan as well as ones from different lands. I also recall Emily would allow him to enter her own personal library. Which, she refused to let Cornelia ever set foot in." Dimitri looked back to her.

"Emily has her own personal library?" Yuri and Claude both said.

"Yes." The twins looked at them surprised, "All Holy Magus possess their own personal library. Even Edward and Doctor Robert have one. It's usually labeled the_ restricted section_." They said.

"No wonder Doctor Robert never once let anyone go beyond the glass doors in our library in Enbarr." Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose, "He even goes as far as placing a barrier over them."

"Edward has one also. He has a specific section of books that are closed off. Only the head of House Reigan has access to them also with those he allows. That's why I know about science." Claude grinned.

"So, would Abyss count as Arisa's then?" Dimitri asked.

"Actually...." Yuri spoke, "More towards Florencio. Before he left the monastery years ago, he oversaw getting rid of books that the Church deemed not readable. Well, I found out he didn't get rid of the books. He kept them and has them stored away somewhere here in Abyss. If not here, then someplace in the monastery." He smirked.

"There's also the restricted section in the library. I think I know someone who can help us get in. As for Arisa's own personal library, it's her room. But I have only been in there a few times. She has placed a very advanced barrier on it. Claude was electrocuted by it along with Hubert trying to get in." Dimitri smiled while Claude and Edelgard coughed.

"Wait what? Dimitri?! Please tell me I'm not talking to a doll! Are you sick?!" Lestia screeched because she could not believe what she just heard leave his lips.

"You heard me, Lestia. Ashe. He can help us get in."

**\- Near Gideon Territory -**

It's already late and it's been 7 days since the girls have been somewhat located. The cold breeze of the soon autumn winds tickled Sandy's check as she laid on her sleeping bag, looking up to the starry sky. A fire was made by Beleth as he was cooking the rabbits that were caught to eat. Shamir was busy tightening the string on her bow as she was snacking on a peach.

"So, what is going on between you and my uncle?" Beleth suddenly said and Sandy looked like she choked on rice.

"This I got to hear." Shamir smirked as Sandy quickly sat and grabbed Beleth by the collar.

The poor man looked like he was looking at a ghost.

"_Where-did-you-hear-that-from_?!" Sandy said in a robotic tone.

"Xina! You know how she likes to keep tabs on gossip!" Beleth barely choked out and Shamir was shaking from holding in her laughter.

The older woman let go of her and went to sulk in the dark corner of the trees, muttering to herself that her life was over while drawing small circles on the dirt.

"Come on Sandy. It's not that bad." Shamir chuckled as Beleth recovered, "But I do think you two should talk it out. Besides, isn't Flayn your daughter?"

"Since when did you and my Uncle have a child?!" Beleth gawked and barely dodged Sandy's hand that was going to smack his head.

"I haven't had a child in over 40 years!" Sandy yelled and Shamir pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I heard those with major Crest age much slower. So how old are you exactly since you haven't changed one bit since I was a kid?" Shamir muttered.

"A woman doesn't tell her age." Sandy sighs and Beleth snorts.

He quickly put his hand up in defense at the glare both females gave him.

"But to answer why I said that...." Sandy laid back down on her sleeping bag.

She propped her right elbow, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand as she turned her body to stare at the fire. A sad look entered her eyes as she stared at it. Old memories return when she the same age as Shamir.

"I once had a lover before I met Seteth and Flayn." She began and the two other adults were silent, "This was a time when I was in a very dark path. I had a stepfather...who raised me to be a killer. Took me in. Fed me. Yet raised me to kill. I soon met a man who was like me. Raised to be a killer. He served the Aegir family. Met him in a bar. Soon the meeting became longer. And eventually blossomed to something more. We both kept this a secret for each other’s safety." She smiled sadly as she kept staring into the fire.

"Eventually, we actually slept together." And Beleth quickly covered his face.

"Boy, you really are like your mother. She turned red also whenever Xina talked about sex. Same with your Uncle." Sandy smirked and Shamir smirked as well.

"I was raised indoors!" Beleth countered back and both women just laughed.

"Anyhow, 2 months later from us sleeping together, I found out I was pregnant." She muttered and both adults quickly ceased their laughing.

"Florencio knew about our relationship and kept it a secret. We both told him, and he congratulated us. The man that was the father of my child, his name was Jade. We were both happy. Planning to elope. But....my stepfather somehow found out....and...." she closed her eyes.

The vivid memories of her screaming and wailing as she watched Periandar, mutilate the man she loved before her eyes. Next, he chained her to a chair and tortured her slowly. Her fingernails ripped out. Blades cut into her flesh. Needles injected into her body. Her hair pulled. Drills twisted into her flesh. Fire burning her skin. The extreme stress was too much, and she suffered a miscarriage.

"Jade was killed. I lost my child because of the torture I suffered as punishment." She whispered and Shamir looked at her worried.

"I'm sorry for your loss...." Beleth muttered and Sandy shook her head.

"It's alright. If you're wondering if Seteth knows, he doesn't. Both of you, I ask you both to keep this information to yourselves. I trust you." She smiled softly and both nodded.

"Changing the subject," Shamir said as she pulled out a letter from her bag and held it up, "other than locating Flayn and Arisa, we got another mission."

"What's this one about?" Beleth said as he was handed the letter and opened it, reading its contents.

"There have been reports lately that in different villages across Fodlan, villagers have been acting strangely. I asked if it was possible if it was an infectious disease, but Manuela said it wasn't likely." Shamir said and Sandy quickly sat up.

"Restless movements..." Beleth muttered, "Fits of violence...becoming bedridden...or even impossible to wake up. These are the notes Manuela included..she wrote down it's either a mixture of poisons or dark magic."

"Florencio, Edward, Robert and Emily have been all summoned along with another mage we don't know. Usually, Lady Rhea would call Arisa but considering the situation." Shamir nodded as did Sandy.

"So, while locating the girls, we are also to investigate this." The woman crossed her arms, "Any specific request from the letter?"

"Florencio asked for blood samples of the victims with these symptoms and Emily asked for a specific herb. Since we'll be going through Aubin territory, she said to speak to Kuza. One of Prince Zander's trusted men." Beleth said Zander's name bitterly.

"Beleth, I know you and Zander don’t her along but please just this once, don’t fuck up our chances of earning his favor?" Sandy smiled.

Shamir covered her mouth, desperately trying to hold her laughter while Beleth like a child who just got grounded.

**\- Albinea: 5 days later -**

There was an unexpected turn of events. One does not simply find a fucken one-thousand-year-old ruin road shortcut that leads to the ruins in just 2 hours. Arisa along with many except Elder Mika, all had faces of shock as they were travelling through the mountain peaks. The mountain was full of thick snow as well as froze peaks that were that eerie unnatural color of blue. Arash and Dietra were messing around, a race between their wolves. The idiots crashed into a frozen stone wall, thus making a stupid wyvern nest shake. Which alerted the whole herd. The damn heard charged at them pissed that they have been woken up. Thus, leading to Arisa unleashing a dragon's roar. She discovered she had that ability when she was 12 because she accidentally unleashed it when she was on the verge of getting killed on a job. The bandits along her father and mercenary band went def for that time. Arisa quickly finished off the bandits. Unfortunately, her father and the rest went def for 3 hours. The poor girl was crying, apologizing to everyone after they recovered their hearing. Anyhow! Arisa warned Flayn on time to cast a soundproof barrier on everyone and she unleashed the roar. The wyverns became terrified and quickly flew away, abandoning the nest. Honestly, Arisa felt bad because now they took in the lone egg that was left in the nest. Also, her roar caused a wall of ice to break, revealing the ancient road. Thus, brings us to the situation now.

"Ahhhh! Its blessing! My beautiful road has repeated at last!" Arash fell to his knees and began worshipping the road.

It's been five days since the fortryde massacre and Arisa was just groaning loudly as Lolo smacked both Arash and Dietre. Hyde just shook his head as Flayn giggled.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF BITCCHHHEEESSSSS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH! WE NEARLY BECAME WYVERN FOOD!" Lolo scolded them as she forced them to stay in a seiza position.

"So umm....what do we do about the egg?" Arisa asked Flayn had sparkles in her eyes as she held it to her chest.

"I'll take care of it along with Shirou!" The mint haired girl beamed as she put into her cloak and the puppy quickly snuggled to it.

"What have I done?" Poor Arisa was on the verge of fainting.

"Anyhow!" Arisa yelled because she noticed the remaining ten people were becoming uneasy, "Arash, you seem to know about this road. Please, tell us about it." She pointed to the blue road made of stones.

She could sense some sort of magic coming from it.

"Ah!" Arash quickly stood up, "This road is called the _Gate of Skye_."

"And the long road we take! I am not taking a journey to the underworld!" Arisa quickly pulled Flayn around.

"What?! Underworld! No, no!" Arash quickly shook his hand frantically, "This gate leads us directly to the ruins." And Arisa stopped.

"I can sense some magic coming from it." Hyde said, "Warping magic? If that's the case, then this could save us time than traveling another four days." He muttered.

"That's the point. We'll reach the ruins in two hours." Arash let out a groan, "Never thought I will see it again. Last time I passed through this road was when I was a kid. Used to get to the port quickly." He smiled.

"Something feels off." Arisa thought as she touched her right arm, "I may have to resort to that soon."

"I'll put a barrier around the caravan as we go through it. I don't know what type of reaction everyone will have to warping magic, so I want to ensure everyone's safety." Arisa said as she raised her hand and blanket of warmth surrounded everyone.

"Let's go."

Walking through the pathway felt like a normal road. But those like Arisa and the other could sense some sort of magic coming from the road. It wasn't evil, that was good news. But still...

"Why do I feel like someone is watching us?" Arisa thought as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The next two hours felt normal. Walking in silence felt unsettling. While this went on, Arisa began to reminisce her days here in the country. The opportunity she had to teach Flayn more advanced magic as well as teach her medical skills she taught back in her days in Fhirdiad. Staying at the villages and meeting the locals. Buying new magic tomes as well as herbs that aren’t sold in Fodlan. Sigh...she was hoping these past few months she would have the opportunity to teach Constance because the girl has potential. Just like Flayn. Now that she thought about it...

"Emily has me, Lysithea and Sadi as her apprentices. Florencio has me, Xina, Bernadetta and Gina as his. Edward from what I learned I believe is Gregory and he has also passed down his knowledge of science to Claude. Cornelia from what I know she has none, but I could be wrong. Doctor Robert I don't know well unfortunately. Then there's me.

"Ufu." Arisa chuckled to herself, "Well, Flayn and Constance, I'm declaring you both my apprentices. Now.....for my third one....hmm....Linhardt makes a good candidate as well as Hubert and Dwyer." She thought as they continued ahead.

But also....she learned that in the past, there were times they suddenly went on a rampage.

"Time to start early."

**\- Monastery - **

A loud scream was heard at the fishing pound as the water began to swirl. Amir and Alexandra were the closest ones and quickly ran. Many backed away, afraid that someone was attacking u till the water took on the form of a horse. The kelpie neighed loudly as it walked towards the girls, plopping the letter in their hands. Alexandra let go of her sighs as did Amir. Both took out their daggers and cut a lock of their hair. They fed them to it.

"Thank you." The water horse spoke and disappeared back to the water.

"Arisa?" Amir said and her friend nodded.

"Yeah." Alexandra replies and quickly opens the letter despite how everyone was in a bit of a panic with what just happened.

The girls felt there were too many people and quickly left the place. Twist and turns for 10 minutes straight to lose track of Hubert secretly following them. They made it back to Amir's room, quickly closing the door, aligned with a barrier to make sure no one could hear anything.

"What does it say?" Amir asked and noticed a small bottle of crimson liquid came with it.

Alexandra hesitant but spoke.

"She said to prepare for The Red Wolf moon." She said, "But she also let us know that they'll be arriving at Fhirdiad in two weeks."

But written in Spanish on the corner of the letter that only she could read, was another message.

** _"Prepare for Remire Village." _ **

** **

** _Chapter 56: Reito-Chi: Part 3: Lost Story_ **

** **

**[---------]**

** _Get ready for the next chapter. Mind games, pain, and a bitter truth that must be accepted._ **


	62. Chapter 57: Reito-Chi:Part 4: Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! My classes just started so unfortunately updates will be slow. Like before, an update will either be once a month or every two 2 months. Hope you all understand. But for now, I'm giving you guys a small preview for the upcoming chapters.

_On the battlefield, there are no noble battles. When people fight for a cause, all that happens is different ideals pitted against each other. All sides believe they are right. They are prepared to end someone's life in a battlefield for their own purposes. Who is to say it is righteous? An old question that can speak over thousands of words. Because there will be a point where one must choose what to fight for. Will you be decisive and make the choice consciously? Will you steel yourself for what comes after? Choices always bear consequences._

** _And you will want to be ready when those consequences come. _ ** _\- Quote by artist DiaDoesComics. _

**[------]**

_A pleasant surprise this all is. Even I have yet to remember what exactly went down those years during Remire Village. At times memories felt like the winds current that gently took me away. Sigh....gaining divinity is not something to take lightly. It is something that comes with responsibility. How much I remember was blurry when I saw nothing but grief and anger cover Arisa's eyes when she saw the death she never wanted to come. But fate took the cruelest form ever on that day of the death she never wanted to happen. **To save one life, another must be lost. **That is the cost. For I remember when the cold grip of death took over the warmth of my slumber. Perhaps in the past, if I were given the chance to have a body of my own, I would have accepted with no hesitation. But as the years went by, alone in the cold grip of the void, I was able to have some time of my own. _

_I saw the mistakes I made in the past when I first arrived in this land, Fodlan. I cannot go back to the past to change my actions, but I must move forward and not look back. Perhaps that is why Edelgard and Serios clashed blades in ideals. My daughter, despite wanting things to return the way they were, it was not possible. Grief, sorrow, rage blinded her, and she created the Crest System to prevent another war from starting. But look where it led to. War. It felt like I was looking into the past once again. Edelgard, like my daughter, did not wish for anyone else to suffer the crudity and fate she did. Yet the methods she chose to pursue those ideals brought many consequences. It was almost as if the two women were mirrors fighting each other._

_Once upon a time, perhaps I would have judged poorly. But through the years I lived as one with Arisa, I learned what the human heart is. Why humans cause war. How they can bring themselves up when they are beaten down. How they can work and come together._

** _Love and Kindness. Like the Azure Moon_ **

** **

** _Acceptance and Courage. Like the Verdant Wind._ **

** **

** _Strength and Integrity. Like the Crimson Flower._ **

** **

** _Forgiveness and Sincerity. Like the Silver Snow._ **

** **

** _Truth and Humility. Like the Cindered Shadows_ **

** **

_These are things I learned from all 5 house leaders. What it meant to be human._

** **

** _Diary Entry: Imperial Year 1187: Blue Sea Moon: July 1st _ **

**[------]**

"Ughhh.....What's taking so long?" Zander let out a loud groan as he had his arms crossed and stood with Kuza and Glenn at the gates of his town.

"Zander, I get you hate Beleth but you really need to shut up." Glenn looked ready to smash his head on a brick wall.

"Come on! They said they were here today!" The prince whined and Kuza let go of a sigh.

"Anyhow, you are right. They should have been here. L---!!" There was suddenly a loud neigh was heard and the three quickly got on guard.

Three horses came into view in the distance, frightened. On the back of two, were slumped two bodies.

"Glenn!" Zander ordered and at lighting speed, Glenn quickly appeared in front of the horses, forcing them to stop.

The third one that had no body ran past him and was quickly stopped by Kuza. Glenn noticed the bodies were slumped and bloody, battle wounds.

"Please tell me you are alive!" Glenn growled and quickly pulled them down onto the ground.

His eyes went wide when he recognized the first one. It was Beleth. Kuza had run quickly to the second, as he began checking for a pulse. It was Shamir. She has a deep slash wound on her back, bloody cuts on her arms and on her cheek. Her nose was bleeding a bit but there was a small gash on her forehead. As for Beleth, it was a miracle he survived a cross slash on his chest as well as his back. But his wounds were deeper, and he was barely hanging on by a thread. Glenn noticed puncture wounds on his arms and one on his neck.

"Both are alive!" Kuza yelled and Beleth stirred, despite how gravely wounded he was.

"Hang on Beleth!" Glenn yelled about and the knight was barely able to whisper.

"S...Sandana....help...her...please..." Beleth was barely able to choke out and then passed out.

"KUZA!" Glenn yelled and the man immediately began working his healing magic.

"Glenn and Kuza!" The two looked up to the air and saw Zander riding Skylar, "Get them to the clinic immediately! I'm going ahead to check what happened!" He yelled and went on his head.

"No, you idiot!"

Too late. Zander already was flying Skylar as fast as he could to reach the area where the horses came from. He was a bit in a dark area of the woods, which he usually stood clear of but that is not stopping him right now.

"Land!" Zander ordered and the closer he got hear could hear blades clashing.

"GHYAAAA!" A woman's scream was heard and now he had a better view.

Sandana was thrown back at a tree trunk and cough out blood as the air in her lungs was knocked out. She panted heavily as she held her dagger with her right hand, glaring murderously at her enemy. She multiple cuts all over her body, bleeding but she did not care as they were slowly healing themselves. Gods, at times she hates her extended human life span, but right now, she is grateful for it. If she was a normal human, she would be nothing but a dismembered body on the ground.

"You have a lot of guts looking at me like that." A male voice sneered as they took a step forward.

"Be...quite..." she snarled despite fear filling her body.

** _He took him._ **

** **

** _He killed him._ **

** **

** _He killed Jade._ **

** **

** _He killed my child._ **

** **

** _Child...child...childchildchildchild!! _ **

"RAAAHHHHH" Sandy roared an inhumane cry as she lunged at him.

Her eye filled with nothing but fury, rage, sorrow, and despair as the memories came flooding in. The male only chuckled, raising his arm use Thron however..no one ever expected for a knight and a griffon to suddenly ram into them, and send them flying out to the ground. Sandy was too damn shock at what she just witnessed and was suddenly pulled the waist up into the air.

"You alright?!" She looked up and saw it was Prince Zander and his griffon had saved her.

Skylar had his claws around her waist as she dangled from him. Thankfully the griffon flew away quickly, and they made it to town. The man that attacked them was pissed but decided to let it go. He got what he wanted. He warped away. As for Zander, he ordered Kuza to quickly take the three knights to the clinic and get immediate treatment. To Glenn, to immediately contact the Church of Serios and report what happened. As for him, he took about 14 knights with him to quickly search the forest.

"No one dares harm anyone on my territory!" Zander snarled as he mounted his griffon and went off to search with his squad.

**\- Albinea -**

The 2-hour walk ended in silence as the strange fog cleared away revealing beautiful blue colored ruins. Once towers and buildings that were like Fhirdiad's were broken and destroyed. Pieces of dark blue ice that were once statues were shattered. Buildings made of ice that most likely once housed people. The old, abandoned castle reminded her of the Kingdom of Nifl. The caravan moved forward and soon arrived at the center of the Kingdom, where Mika had a smile on her face as they stopped a few feet away from a giant blue marvel statue.

"That is Zuna, The goddess of the Sea." She pointed to the statue of a woman dressed in water like clothing, her right arm over her stomach while her left arm was reaching out, a sphere floated over her hand.

"And the man next to her, is her husband, Aubin, God of Ice." Mika smiled as she then pointed to the man.

The man wore a tunic like toga, he held what looked like a sword made of ice. It looked a bit like Alm's version of Falcion. Which Arisa would personally call, _Mila's Fang_. Aubin's face was stoic, like Seteth's, his hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Zuna looked like a much more mature version of Cirina except she had long hair that surrounded her like wings.

"That's them...." Flayn whispered as she was trying to back tears, a smile on her face as she looked up to the statues, "My aunt and uncle..."

Arisa decided to take a few pictures and show them to Cirina once they get home. She walked up to Flayn and patted her head, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm glad I got to meet them." She smiled softly and Flayn nodded despite her lips quivering a bit.

It had been so many years since she saw the faces of her family. She was glad that time had preserved their memories in some way. Arash was silent as he watched them move along to head to the area that was once a Church. Carefully, they opened the old wooden doors, inside what was once a cathedral, old wooden benches were destroyed. A broken statue of an angel was there at the end.

"We'll set up camp here." Dietre said, "In the meantime, why don't you two go and explore?" He smiled.

"The place is huge! I'm worried we may get lost. The place has a feeling of familiarity and comfort despite it being cold." Flayn smiled as she looked around the place.

"No worries. If anything happens, make sure to shoot a ball of fire in the air and we'll find you." Dietre gave the thumbs up.

**[--]**

"Seeing my son and daughter in law after so many years, I cannot express the wave of emotions I felt. It is like how I first reunited with Noa." Sothis smiled as she floated besides the girls.

Arisa gave her a small smile as they walked through the different stone pathways. Buildings that once houses family and friends, the entire place reminded them of a ghost town.

"Look." Flayn pointed to a stone wall with different colored stones.

Some had fallen off, but they were able to see an image made using the colored stones. The first one looked like a portrait of a young girl who looked around 15 years of age. A warm kind face but there was mischief in her eyes. Her hair color was painted a dark red with streaks of pink. The next one was a much older woman who had a serious face. The images contained and showed what seemed to be a field of wheat ready for harvest. The people celebrating in joy as....

"Aww..how sad, whoever they were worshiping, the color of the stone wore off." Arisa muttered as she gently touched where an image should be.

"Indeed." Flayn muttered as she looked around, "A bit hard to believe this was once a kingdom. The language unfortunately is different from Fodlan's. We cannot read it." She sighs and then looks out to the castle.

"How about we explore the castle? We may find more clues there?" She asked and Arisa nodded.

"Quick question." Arisa says and pointed to Flayn's chest, "You brought Shirou and the egg, didn't you?" She bluntly says and Flayn chuckled a bit nervously.

She opened her coat a bit, revealing Shirou and the egg that were very comfortable.

"Just be careful with them and summon your staff just in case." Arisa said and Flayn, nodded summoning her staff.

Through the old broken castle gates, they walk through, the inside was more breathtaking. The walls made of ice held a shine that were like jewels. The ancient carvings and drawings were like the arctic tribe ones. Fallen stones were on two staircases that led up to the other door, which allowed them to enter deeper into the castle. Carefully they walked up the stairs, making their way in. Old portraits made of Ice were carved onto the walls. Some of them had cracks or unfortunately obliterated. Giant claw marks were on the floor, a battle most likely. Stains what she believed was once blood, littered the floor everywhere. The scent of water filled the place, and there was a small hint of a mint scent.

"The place." Sothis muttered as she floated high to have a better look, "It was once a home. Filled with love and joy. Yet these is also deep regret, anger and sorrow in these walls." She looked back to her, "But I sense something. It is strange. Like the feeling when we went to Tailtean lake." She muttered as she floated back down.

The more they walked, it seems they arrived in what was once a ballroom. Glass like walls reflected the place as the broken roof allowed some light to come in. The more looked like it was made with patterned tiles. Somewhere broken off. Others were shattered and there also missing pieces. Most of the floor was frozen over.

"Whoo!" Flayn yelped and was quickly caught by Arisa.

"Careful. It's slippery." Arisa chuckled and gently froze the bottle of their boots, that way they could have an easier time to walk and not slip.

They split up a bit, Arisa went to the left side while Flayn to the right side of the room to check the mirrors. Gently touching them, Arisa could see Sothis floating behind her, which was comforting. But she could faintly feel some traces of magic coming from them.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm......" Sothis stared deeply at the mirror with narrowed eyes, "I've aged." And Arisa snorted.

"Isn't that obvious?" She mentally said back and looked at her own reflection.

She jumped a bit. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a bit of a mess. The skin was a bit pale, but her eyes were still the same shades. But the main difference was how her hair was still brown but faded to an opal color. She still had that streak of mint hair though.

"Well I looked like I'm going through my emo phase all over again." Arisa groaned and turned to check on Flayn but...

"Flayn?" Arisa said out loud, her voice echoed through the place.

"Flayn?!" Arisa frantically began to look around, "Where did you go?! Flayn!" Arisa yelled and quickly dashed to the other end of the room that led to another hallway.

While Sothis was worried, she took one last look at the mirrors, narrowing her eyes then went back to go after Arisa. The thing is Arisa's reflection did not go away. Instead, it turned back to the front and blinked, staring to where the woman ran. It suddenly stepped out of the mirror and let out a small chuckle.

"Well now. I didn't think I'd ever meet more of my kin before."

**[----]**

"Ohhh! Great, now I am lost!" Flayn huffed as she was walking through one of the hallways, hoping to find the way back to the ballroom.

"Arf!" Shirou barked at her and Flayn petted him gently.

"I know, I know." She sighs and continues walking on her head.

The place brought a feeling of familiarity. Like during her days in Zanado when her aunts and uncles were alive. When her cousins would play together. The humans and those of the clans would dance. The fae would sing their songs along with their own. Her mind began to return to the memories of when she lived in Enbarr when she was a child. How her mother would take out to adventures in the woods. Teaching her about herbs and music. When her father would teach her how to properly transform to a dragon. The memory was a blur. Flayn remembers she would wake up every morning and turn to her dragon form to fly across the sky to stretch her wings.

"But those days will never return." She muttered as she stopped at another door at the end of the hallway.

She gently pushed it open, her eyes slightly narrowing as she saw what the inside was. It was a huge mirror that was surrounded by many crystals of different colors. The room had a few old stone shelves that had shattered over time. Ancient clothing laid on the ground. Flayn gently picked up a bracelet made of blue sapphires. The symbols on the stones, she recognized one was the Crest of Aubin. Yet the other was a different symbol. It was the shape of an oval with two pointed tips. The center is also an oval. Between the two, were lines that fanned around like a halo.

"I have never seen this symbol before...strange." she muttered and looked back to the giant mirror.

Flayn walked towards it, observing her own reflection as she gently placed her hand on the surface. The surface rippled like water; her own appearance suddenly changed. She was dressed in the holy clothing of a saint, veil, and all. She held her staff, yet the look in her reflection's eyes were dull. Tried. As if....

"I am still in the war...." Flayn muttered.

_"We are still in war." _

The reflection suddenly spoke and Flayn jumped back, her staff ready to defend herself.

"_Why do you jump?_" The reflection gave her a sad smile, "_The ones who took everything away from us are still at large. Mother's killer is alive. The war we thought was over still lives on in the shadows. Are you not tired of it?_" It said.

"......." No response and the reflection frowned.

"_Silence. Just like you were whenever someone spoke badly of Cirina. Shelter you remain. Naive of the world._" It saw a reaction from Flayn, the grip on the staff tightened.

"......." No response once more.

"Be quiet." Flayn muttered and the reflection shook their heads.

"_No. Silence is all you have chosen to live in. Yet anger also lives deep within. You never once defended Cirina when we were at war. You would hear those sneer behind her back, they would degrade her. Serios treated her poorly for something that was not her fault. You turned your back and pretended to never hear those words, yet you still comfort her. Why did not ever speak up? Why did you choose to remain silent? Why were you so angry when you learned the truth of what they did to her history when in a way, we still had a hand in it?_" It said.

"ENOUGH!" Flayn yelled, panting as she glared at the reflection.

The image rippled once again, and it showed this time what seemed to be an adult version of herself but this one's eyes held rage.** Hatred.**

"_They live! They live! Bias lives! Avenge mother! Avenge our family! They hurt those we love!_" They yelled and Flayn backed away, terror in her eyes.

"_Stop running! You're naive! Stop living in silence! This is reality! This is the real world! Death will always shadow behind us! Kill Bias! Avenge mother! Where is the anger you had when you decapitated her?_!" The reflection snarled, "_Where is the anger you let be seen when we saw her again?! We're monsters! **Beast**!_"

"Stop it! We're not monsters! We're not a beast!" Flayn glared, "**They **are the beast!** They** are the monsters who took our home!" She yelled back.

The reflection smirked.

"_Who are **they**? The Agarthans? Is that what you always thought of the people who were once our friends? Do you look down on them and humans also? Do you see all Agarthans as evil? Did you hate our aunts, uncles, and cousins who were half-bloods?_" They smirked and Flayn gasped, shaking her head as she took another step back.

"N-No....that isn't what I meant....I'm not...I'm not..." she whimpered, clawing her eyes shut.

"Okay, that's enough out of you."

Flayn's eyes snapped open as she heard a female voice. It sounded much more mature. Wiser. She slowly looked up to see their hand lightly tap the mirror, the reflection screaming as it was forced away. The mirror itself became covered in frost.

"The _Mirror of Emotions _reflects what is deeply hidden within oneself." The female spoke, "Your past self represents your sorrow and regrets. Your future self represents the anger and hatred deeply buried in your heart. Your current self represents your naivety. Closed off from the world." They said.

Flayn was looking at a humanoid water figure that spoke and pointed to a different hallway.

"Come to the throne room to know the truth."

**[-----]**

"I hope Flayn and Arisa didn't get lost. This place can be a maze sometimes." Dietre said as he finished setting up the fire circle.

"Same." Lolo answered, "Actually, now that I think about it, Arash is pretty late, isn't he? He should have been back by now." She says and puts down the lumber she cut.

"Should we go check on him? The woods aren't far from here." Hyde said and suddenly stopped.

The wolves suddenly began growling, getting into a defensive stance. Hyde suddenly raised his hands with needles, aiming at the door. The people began to back away, the animals quickly made a circle to protect them. Lolo raised her axe and Dietre his crossbow. The door snapped open; smoke poured in like a thick fog. It was so thick you could barely see your hand.

"Guys!" Dietre screamed and the animals were suddenly whining and growling.

Screams of the people could be heard.

"Run!! Ru---Ghaaa!" Lolo screamed but suddenly went silent.

No one could attack, not one could figure out what was wrong. But Dietre knew for a fact not breath in the smoke. His vision was becoming drowsy but suddenly he was pulled back the back of his coat. Isoka threw him on her back and stormed out of the old ice window.

"Go! Get! cough!! Help...." Hyde barely managed to yell as he fell to the ground on his stomach.

"Oh, my. Sigh....two managed to get away. Shit."

Hyde could barely keep his eyes open as the fog cleared. His eyes landed on the figure of a woman, who only smirked his way, before his vision went black.

**[----]**

Ivy chuckled as she looked around the old cathedral, all animals and humans knocked out. Put to sleep. Too bad she could not kill them.

"Are they all asleep?" She turned and saw her dealer walk in.

The man looked around and stopped.

"Where are Dietre and Isoka?" He asked and Ivy frowned, pointing to the shattered ice window.

"Punks escaped. But I have a pretty good idea they are heading to the palace. To where those beasts are after all. Especially that woman." Ivy frowned as she lightly kicked Lolo's body.

"You put everything into its place. I'm personally going to deal with the guardian and the other four." The dealer said and turned to walk away.

"Piece of shit." She whispered and turned to order the fortyde to round up the people and animals.

**[-----]**

Arisa let out frustrated brown as she ran her finger through hair, licking her lips. No sign of Flayn and she was getting worried. No, anxious was the better word to describe how she was feeling. She kept walking through the hallways, searching for any kind of sign but nothing.

"Where are you?" Arisa closed her eyes and knelt, placing her hand on the icy floor.

Slowly she combed her breathing, allowing her body to relax like before. Small glowing veins began to slowly brow on the ground. She was using Albinea magic.

"Please tell me where Cethleann is." She muttered.

**1**

**2**

**3**

"Found you." Her eyes slowly opened and stood up, a wearily look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Sothis asked, "Do you sense something else?"

"I did." Arisa muttered as she began to walk, quickly equipping the hand relic onto her right hand along with a critical ring on her left, "She isn't alone."

Sothis looked at her shocked and quickly made herself disappear for her safety. The two agreed they were going to communicate that way for now. The more they walked down the hallways, the place seemed like it was alive. Her own reflections giggled and smiled, some even sneered. Something was here, and Arisa did not like it. They kept walking and soon arrived at a giant door made of Ice. Carved on it were the symbols of Aubin and another one she had never seen before. Arisa gulped as she stood still for a few seconds and slowly pushed the doors open. Her eyes slowly went wide as she was able now to see the whole room.

"What is this?" She gasped as she slowly walked in.

Transparent male and female figures danced together in pairs as if in a ballroom. Music played lightly like a broken track record as she walked. Transparent animals also were in this room playing with children.

_"Some---hold me-- warm" _

_"Silver---Figures---grace" _

The music kept repeating as she kept walking. Looking around, she could see children running around in joy. A few rabbits were held by girls that talked happily to each other. Everyone went on like if she wasn't there. All the “_people_” had blank faces except their mouths. Slowly she made her way to where the throne would be. It looked similar to Sothis's own throne, but it was made of blue marvel stone. A staircase made its way up and there....

"My, my, my."

Arisa stopped as she looked up. Her eyes slowly going wide as was Sothis.

"Ufu~ My, is this how humans still react when they are in shock? Quite cute, I admit!" The person sitting on the throne smiled as they had their elbow propped on the side of the throne, their cheek resting on the palm of their hand, "Yet I am still here. I am not a ghost or demon, child. Come. Let me have better look at you." They beckoned as they slightly raised their hand, crooking a finger.

"THOSE ARE MY LINES!" Sothis suddenly appeared and boomed, "How dare you copy my speech when I first met her?!"

The person on the throne went silent and frowned.

"Now this is something...." They stood up from the throne, and looked down at Sothis with cold eyes, "You dare speak to me that way in my kingdom? Ha! You spirits should learn your place! I speak to the girl with the Crest in her heart! Now you foul spirit who should have passed on years ago!" They pointed to Sothis, angrily.

"And this spirit is ready to fight to defend her **CHILD**!" Sothis yelled back and the person scoffed as they began to slowly walk down the stairs.

"Is that so? Hmm...this child found me as the other. They have business here." They said.

Crimson slit eyes that held authority and coldness as they looked down. Cream colored skin with a small petite body. Wavy aquamarine colored shoulder length hair with bangs that stopped just above their eyebrows. Ears that spread out almost like thin silk, like fins. They wore a dark pink color top with ruffles that were made of thin silk, a long tail skirt that was cut on the sides. Arisa felt like she was looking at a walking mermaid. The woman's height was the same as Mercedes's; she soon reached the bottom. She wore a pearl jewel necklace. A crown made of sea seals with sapphires. The stone on the belt on her waist had the Crest of Aubin and the one on the palm of her had was the other one Arisa saw.

"Move spirit. I speak to the child. Not you." The woman said coldly and waved her hand, forcing Sothis to retreat to Arisa.

"Sothis!" Arisa yelled, worried that her friend was hurt.

"I'm alright...." the goddess said weakly but still mentally shot a glare at the woman.

"Sothis...Sothis..." the woman's eyes turned half lidded, "A name I had not heard in millennia." She looked back to Arisa, "Welcome to my home. Now," she gently cupped her cheek with her right hand, "What is your name?"

Arisa couldn't move. It's not that she didn't want to, it's that she literally _couldn't_. The woman before made her authority known on purpose as she smiled. It was too similar to Rhea's.

"Arisa..." Arisa muttered and the woman smiled.

"There, that wasn't so hard." The woman smiled as she walked around her slowly, "You have a particular scent. It is like mine but different in a way. Ancient yet new. Rare but like a newborn." The muttered as they stopped back in front of her, "This scent...you're an_ Outworlder_, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Arisa suddenly said in a defensive tone and took a step back.

"Hmmm.....It is impossible to lie to me." They smiled and took a step forward.

Each time they did, Arisa took one back.

"I am also called **_The Truth_**. Lies are useless in my presence. But you may also know me as..._The Guardian_." they gave her a closed eye smile and kept walking forward.

"Come on~ It's okay. You need to be honest~" they cooed and unfortunately Arisa got backed up to the wall, "Would it be better if I took on..." they appearance suddenly waved like water, changed to one that was taller, the voice deeper, " _this form_?"

_It was cruel_. The same baby blue eyes that Arisa first met 17 years ago. The same warm smile that brought warmth to her heart. The blonde locks of hair that had the light scent of chamomile. The voice of her innocent_ boy_...

"DON'T TAKE ON HIS FORM!" Arisa roared suddenly, forcing the fake male to back away, looking rather with shocked eyes.

"This scent..." it was too cruel, they even spoke in his voice, "Why do you have the scent of my father?" They muttered, "No...it's similar..but different. Strange...." they looked at Arisa up and down.

Arisa painted, clutching her heart as was trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. Her eyes narrowed as she gasped for air, she managed to speak.

"Get out his form...Are you the one that sent the fortryde to attack me?!" She snarled and the guardian narrowed their eyes and returned back to their original form.

"No. I do not have the power to control malice. But answer my question _Outworlder_. How on earth are you still alive when you have a Crest Stone in your heart? You should feel no emotion. Let alone your heart should be beating....wait.." their eyes slightly widened, "I understand now! Your body was born here in this world, but your soul is from another!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Arisa boomed, and glared furiously at her.

"..............." the guardian went silent and just stared as Arisa stood up straight despite how pissed she was.

"I don’t give a damn anymore." Arisa snarled, "I wasn't born in this world! This body was given to me! This soul carried guilt! This soul carried burdens! My heart beats because I am human!" She slammed her hand on her chest to prove her point, "And I will not allow some so-called God mess with my mind and question me! I may be an Outworlder, but this land is my home! And it will always be!" She screamed.

Only gasps for air were heard as the guardian looked at her stun, her eyes wide as she looked at the woman before her.

"You've been through a lot." They closed their eyes and sigh as they ran their fingers through their hair, "I overdid it. I apologize." They sigh and looks back to her, **_"Hai."_**

Arisa blinked multiple times at the woman's sudden change of attitude.

"My name is Hai. Meaning sea. So, I was right. You and the other girl were the ones I sensed. Father's family...." Hai looked at her sadly and began walking back towards the throne.

Arisa was silent as she followed her will Sothis was fuming inside of her mind.

"Ohh! How dare she suddenly change her attitude suddenly?! Worst she took on **HIS** form! Little brat!" Sothis fumed while Arisa was just silent.

"I can hear you, old hag!" Hai yelled and Sothis screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I AM NOT AN OLD WOMAN! I AM VERY MUCH YOUNG!" Sothis yelled and Arisa put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh, sush grandmother." Hai says she stood on the third step, "Sothis. The name of the mother of Aubin and mother-in-law if Zuna." The other two females froze.

Hair smiled as she turned to them fully and spoke.

"I know what you are here for. You keep running away from your own emotions despite how much you've grown. You refuse to follow the path that fate has written. History of the future has changed so much that cracks of the corruption of time have formed.. Those cracks will not close till the final battle takes place in six years. But they will cause great changes but at a horrible cost." Hai looked at her seriously, "I do hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions of these past 17 years _Outworlder_. But for now," she turned back to the throne.

It glowed brightly and Arisa had to cover her eyes for a moment. When the light disperses, sitting on the throne is Flayn. She was holding tightly something to her chest, her eyes closed as tears fell. Hai smiled as she walked up and extended her hand out to the girl. Flayn opened her eyes but they weren't childish anymore. They were the eyes of someone who has lived on for years. Has seen both the beauty and horrors of life. _Fit for her age._

"Now you know the truth you have been searching for. What was kept from you for all those years? What happened during the years of your 900 years of sleep? What happened to you aunt. What happened to your father and survivors of your family? As well as what truly went down during the battle between Cirina and Reigan." Hai says as Flayn closed her eyes once more and nodded, "Do you hate them? Do you wish for revenge?"

"No." Flayn muttered as she gently took Hai's hand, "I know my mother and father would not want me to blind myself from such a thing. Yes, I am angry. Yes, I angry also at myself for being so closed off. Not seeing the real world works as well other things." She stood up and looked down to Arisa, "Arisa...please live as who you are. Do not let your fear of losing yourself consume you." She smiled warmly to her.

Arisa only looked at her with wide eyes as her lips remained a thin line. A fear she has is that she is scared she will lose her own identity as the visions she has of Byleth have become frequent. At times she feels she is them when she walks around the monastery. Different areas felt familiar to her as she got closer to them. At times, she wanted to cry. Other times she felt angry. The only reason she hadn't gone insane at this point is because those around her. But she knows she can't always rely on people. There will be times she must be on her own. Where she needs to face her own darkness alone. That is the reality of things. Arisa took a deep breath as she climbed up the stairs. Each step, a vision passed through her eyes. One vision she knew was her own. A scene from the past when she isolated herself, refusing to see her family and friends. The next vision was Byleth, holding Jeralt's body in their arms. Wailing loudly to the heavens as the rain fell heavily that day. The third vision was of Flayn, happily surrounded by children with hair color similar to her own. The person she fell in love with, holding her with so much love and joy.

** **

** _3 steps._ **

** **

** _4 steps._ **

** **

** _6 steps._ **

** **

** _10 steps._ **

** **

** _15 steps._ **

** **

Each step held a vision till she reached the top. Hai walked up to her and turned her head to the throne.

_"I am The Truth._" Hai spoke with authority, "Sit on the throne if you wish to face your lies. For soon you will sit on the _throne of time_ when four moons pass." She says and Arisa only stared at the throne.

She took a deep breath and walked to it, to sit down. She did. It was a strange feeling as she felt the throne reacting but unfortunately, the moment did not last long.

_"Get off that throne you faker." _

"GHAAA!!" Hai's scream filled the entire room when black like vines grew throughout the entire place.

The blue hair woman quickly spread her arms out to create a barrier around them, while Arisa stood up abruptly. Flayn quickly summoned her staff and the three looked down to see a male walking towards the stairs.

"Arash.....?" Arisa whispered and her eyes quickly looked around the room to see multiple people dressed in black as well as a woman standing next to him.

The man only smiled as she stood up, her eyes held worry as she now recognized who the woman was. Ivy was an Agarthan. Similar to Kornya. Her frown turned to scowl as she giggled.

"Why are you here?" Arisa asked and Arash frowned, pointing to her.

To be more specific, the throne.

"I came to take back what is mine." He says and Hai snapped.

"You dare try to take this throne you human filth! Darkness swirls around you like a plague!" Hai snarled as her ears fanned out like wings.

Arash only smiled as he looked up to Arisa and Flayn. He pointed out the window as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Let's do this the old school way. I demand _kampstadion._" He said and Hai's blood ran cold.

"You....how do you know about that?" Her voice shook as he only smiled.

"I have my sources. And you know you can't refuse once it is demanded. If you even, try to refuse...." Ivy grinned as she held her right hand up into the air, a projection was made, showing 12 people all tied up, all seated in a circle formation.

"What have you done?!" Flayn gasped as she saw the mages in black drawing symbols on the ground.

"What needs to be done." Arash replied with a smirk as Arisa stood up.

** _"You." _ **

Her voice became cold as ice as her eyes glowed a faint red. The man only smirked as it seems she realized something. The woman stood up from the throne, only raising her hand to point down at him with cold eyes. She should have known. The passive aggressive behavior towards her was becoming more frequent ever since she was able to do some form of Albinea magic. But to Arash, it was almost like an insult to him. How could this..._outsider_...see the tree? It made his blood boil as he saw her lips open to speak.

"That day where you showed me how to cast magic on Albinea...you saw fragments of my memories...didn't you?" Arisa hissed and the magic around her flowed, almost making her hair look like snakes.

"Perhaps I did. I warned you, didn't I?" Arash smiled, "That Albinea magic is part of one's soul. Got to be careful when there is someone around you...." he grinned.

Hai noticed the rage in Arisa only growing more that even Sothis was starting to feel it. It made the hybrid shiver. Long ago, she felt this sense of rage. Her father would compare it to the Wrath of the Progenitor God when she was alive. How she sunk down whole islands and nations. Hai rubbed her elbow a bit nervously.

"Even if they were illusions..._you made me kill those I love_...." Arisa snarled, her grip on the Sword of the Creator tighten.

Sothis winced a bit, because for some reason it felt like someone dug their nails into her chest.

** _"You made me kill someone I love." _ **

"Arisa stop!" Flayn yelled but too late, for Arisa had already jumped down to the floor, her eyes glaring at the two individuals.

"_Awww~ Angwy that you kiwlled ya little brats_?" Ivy mocked her in a baby tone as they slowly began to circle each other, "Ah, honey, that's just the reality of things**_. You-can't-save-everyone_**." Her grin only widened when Arisa gritted her teeth.

"Stop! If you engage in battle here, the entire palace of mirrors will be active!" Hai yelled and Arash chuckled.

"Good, you're smart." Arash smiled, "Now then Hai, take use to the Arena of Mirrors, where the true battle will take place."

Hai gritted her teeth as Flayn looked worried but gave a small nod.

"Fine. We shall do kampstadion." Hai let go of a stranger's breath but looked down at him, "Shall I explain the rules....?"

"Not yet. Waiting for one more person." And at the moment, the ceiling cracked open.

"You son of bitch! I trusted you!" Dietre's voice roared with rage as the ceiling crumbled and Isoka landed in front of Arisa.

The Albinea warrior bared his teeth as did the wolf, glaring furiously at the two enemies who only smiled.

"How could you?! We've known each other for 11 years and you pull this shit?!" He yelled and Ivy just smiled.

"And you! What happened to Ivory?!" He yelled and Ivy smiled.

"Oh, that girl? Well, she was quite a handful before I silenced her for good. Her body is long gone. Don't worry. Once this fight is over, you and your people can join her on the other side." Ivy cackled and the man gritted his teeth.

The past five years he believed the woman he loved had become a monster but now...finding out she was murdered....and her murder....her....

"Don't worry." Arisa stepped forward, "Like the saying that an old friend of mine says..." she closed her eyes and pulled the sword out of its sheath, pointing it at the Agarthan woman.

**"The Dead will have their tribute." **

**Chapter 57: Reito-Chi:Part 4: Mirrors**

** _[------]_ **

** _Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! My classes just started so unfortunately updates will be slow. Like before, an update will either be once a month or every two 2 months. Hope you all understand. But for now, I'm giving you guys a small preview for the upcoming chapters. _ **

** **

** _For SSoF (Shattered Songs of Faith) _ **

** **

** _Chapter 58: Reito Chi: Part 4: Rage _ **

** _Chapter 59: Reflection: The Wave of Consequences _ **

** _Chapter 60: [--------] _ **

** _Chapter 61: Return: Battle of the Four Houses _ **

** _Chapter 62: Flames of Damnation: Part 1_ **

** _Chapter 63: Flames of Damnation: Part 2_ **

** **

** _Note, the title of the chapters may change or instead be removed and be changed with a different number. This preview is a prototype. Thank you everyone for reading this story. Also, come join the discord! The group has amazing writers. Discord code is: Discord .gg/9XG3U7a_ **


	63. Chapter 58:Reito-Chi:Part 5:Rage

** _\- Lost Memories -_ **

_Wandering. _

_Wandering._

_Continue._

_How much longer? _

_It's too long._

_This space... _

_Gate to Gate....._

_Home..._

_I miss home. _

_Should I even return? _

_Elder Sister..._

_After so many years of wandering..._

_After traveling through the sea of stars..._

_I think....._

_I finally understand..._

_What you saw in humanity..._

** _[-----]_ **

_On and on~ _

_Ocean of Stars ~ _

_Gate to Gate ~ _

_The ocean's gray waves ~ _

_On and on~ _

_I must travel through ~ _

_To the next gate ~ _

_On and On~ _

_Time to stop~ _

_I see the glow ~ _

_In time Flows~ _

_See the Glow~ _

_Of Flames ever burning bright ~ _

_On the swift ~ _

_Rivers Drift ~ _

_Broken memories aligned ~ _

_Warmth and Sorrow ~_

_Rage and Hate ~_

_Blinded by Fate and tied down by Chains ~ _

_Sing with me a song ~ _

_Of Silence and Blood ~_

_Continue through the Sea of Stars ~_

_Crack the sky~_

_The Fell Star consumes the darkness away ~_

** _[-----]_ **

_Life! _

_Finally! After nearly a millennia! _

_It's not home but...it's close. _

_So many...humans. _

_Wait..? Are they humans? _

** _[----]_ **

_Strange. I had no idea there were other beings._

_Some have human-like forms and can turn into animals. They said their ancestors came from the gates. _

_So, could it be possible that some of my brothers and sisters have arrived here also? _

_Oh! Maybe I'll see my niece! Maybe Elder Sisters and Elder brothers are here! _

_I pray it's TRUE! _

_I want to show the Elder sister I finally understand why humans live!_

** _[----]_ **

_10 years..._

_I traveled through this land for 10 years. _

_Not a single one of my people..._

_Lonely..._

_It's so lonely..._

** _[-------]_ **

_This land..._

_It's magic vein...it's similar to home. _

_The Agarthans said this place is called the Red Canyon and....._

_Bzzzttt!!! Bzzt!! *hhiiiisssttrrrrrrrcchhhhh* _

** _[-------]_ **

_Bzzt! BZZT! _

_Disgusting._

_Bzzzt! _

_"Hereby banished from [bbzzt!], [-----] _

_You're foolish, N-----]! D----] and the others were right! _

**[-----] **

Arisa's eyes remained calm as fog enveloped them, the feeling felt familiar yet foreign. Perhaps because she's so angry that she is remaining calm. It's rare for her to turn to this state. Perhaps it was something else. But, she feels like a stone right now, considering that the one that turned out to betray not just her, but the other others, as Arash. Her mind began to wander back to those days two years ago. When she first arrived in Albinea with her father. It was a job that required a clearing of bandits. Of course, her aunt and uncle, the team, the girls and herself were surprised when they heard her father took the job offer. Back in those days, when they arrived, about half the team began sputtering curses because of how cold it was. It was worse than Faerghus. Even her father was shivering. They met up with the team they were working with. Dietre, Ivory, Arash, Lolo, and Hyde. Now looking back at the group of four, Arash was the oldest.

"We're here." Hai's grave voice made her snap out of it and look around.

For some reason, Sothis was becoming uneasy. She could feel the waves of uncertainty fill Sothis like water. Arisa was confused. Something was not adding up as she began recalling memories of the distant past. She knows she has seen Arash before, without his mask. As well as knowing what was his age, but for some reason....she doesn't remember.

"That's not a good sign." She thought as she now focused on her surroundings.

Looking around, it looked like she was in the middle of the battlefield of the arena of the Roman Empire. The ground was a dark brown but had cracks of ice, making it look like thin veins on the ground. Stone walls and seats were made of a strange blue marble stone. Old banners with the Crest of Aubin and the other unknown ones have still hanged all around. But time seems to have taken their toll on them because some were ripped. Others had parts of them eaten away by bugs, or completely in tatters. The scent of water was strong here. A bit too strong. As if a thunderstorm had just hit.

The group followed Hai and then had them stopped at the center of the arena. The blue hair woman took a shaky deep breath as the ground beneath them glowed in a far too familiar symbol that Arisa knew.

**_"Naga..."_** Sothis muttered, deep rage in the voice.

Arisa hid her face of surprised far too well, that even Sothis was surprised she uttered the name. For the progenitor God, the name flowed naturally on her tongue yet when she spoke it, there were a different variety of emotions that came with it. Love and joy. Yet anger and shame. Sothis did not understand. This name held such meaning yet she can not remember. For some reason, the name Thabes also comes to her mind. Her attention turned back as Arisa and Flayn looked at Hai shocked. Thin gold chains came from the ground and suddenly wrapped around the woman. As if chaining her to the very ground. Arash chuckled while Hai gave him a blank stare.

_"Kampstadion_ was once a tradition here in the former Kingdom of Icecles. Where battles for positions and power were fought for by those who believed they earned it. But....only those of the royal family may challenge the king for the throne." Hai began to explain as she held her hand up a bit.

The chains rattled ever so slightly, it was to show them. Hai spoke bitterly as she continued, memories of the past resurfacing.

"When...their prince returned to this land, he challenged his elder brother for the throne. As for me...I am the watcher when the event begins. These chains," they rattled once more, "are to prevent me from having a favorite. I can not interfere. I can not aid any side. I can not....leave this land...ever." she looked back to them, "For that is also my curse...that placed on me by my power to protect the land. I can not alter fate. No matter how much I wish it. That is my curse...and punishment for failing to protect my people." She let go of a shaky sigh.

"You...punish yourself...?" Arisa muttered while Arash just had a neutral face.

"Of course." Hai sighed a bit as she began to walk, the chains following her, "I failed so many people. I wasn't able to stop the darkness destroying everything I love..."

Arisa frowned as she gently touched her dragon stone. Perhaps that feeling of helplessness she can relate to. There have been times where she wanted to give up, yet she forced herself not to. Unlike Hai and many others, she was blessed with the ability to alter fate. _Somewhat._ She could stop the death of someone or fix an action. But Arisa also realizes the great burden she carries. All this time right now, she has been gifted with the ability of _divine intervention_. But, what if she didn't have that power? Of course, her mind wandered back to her old days in her former world.

She wasn't an atheist. That was for sure. She didn't exactly believe in God but she did believe there were beings of a higher power. Like Claude. That was how she was in her old world. Faith and religion were topics she avoided like the plague in the past. Honestly, it's a topic she still avoids. But, at the same time, it is what helps people. It is like an anchor, a form that reassurance to others. And when the subjects of politics and power get involved, she recalls the serious class discussion she had with the three houses. This was before the Ashen Wolves came to be known. Lorenz even made a point that religion was used as a weapon by nobles to “_justify_” the atrocious actions they have done or to cover up something. Even to disobey the law.

"Arash....state what you are challenging for..." Hai spoke bitterly as the man smiled and turned to the other three.

"Other than the throne.....I want..." he pointed to Arisa.

The woman's eyes only narrowed a bit as the goddess hovered near her.

"I want the Crest that connected you directly to the earth." He stated and Arisa straightened herself immediately.

This is a first. Someone directly telling her they want her Crest. Sothis stiffened hearing this as she looked over to her friend, but was seeing no reaction out of her till she spoke.

"My crest...really?" Arisa crossed her arms, raising her chin a bit, "Sorry to inform you but my Crest is one that's not able to be passed on. Unfortunately, I'm a special case." She lied.

"Is this the fact because you're a _homunculus_?" He says and Arisa became a bit tense.

"Excuse me?" She growled a bit.

"I know a reanimated corpse when I see one...." Arash took a step forward, "I used work with necromancy once upon a time. And I know...." he pointed to her heart, "How _exactly._..corpses can be given life."

"I'm human." Arisa's voice became cold.

"Are you?" His smile became sinister and turned back to Hai, "My opponent will be Arisa. I win the battle, I take her Crest as the reward."

"You ain't leaving me out!" Dietre stood quickly in front of his friend as did Flayn.

"I shall be fighting you as well!" Flayn declared and Arisa looked at her shocked.

"Absolutely not!" Arisa hissed to the girl, "I do not need your father coming after my head if you are injured!"

"Arisa, I can handle myself. Please." Flayn looked at her with pleading eyes that reminded the woman of Kama.

"Ugh...Alright..." Arisa let go of a defeated sigh and looked over to Dietre, "And I already know why you're doing it."

"Yeah..." Dietre muttered as she placed a hand on his right shoulder, giving him a reassuring look.

"We'll save them. I promise." She smiled a bit softly at him and he nodded.

"Then let me say what I want from this battle." Dietre said as Hai had a worried look, "Why the sudden betrayal? What happened? And who exactly are you?" He says.

"Well, I feel left out," Ivy spoke out suddenly and Arisa just glared at her.

"Shut it whore." Dietre growled at her and the Agarthan smirked.

"Ahhh~ But you loved when this pussy clutched your cock so well. How you enjoyed kissing my skin....remember?" Ivory smiled at him and boy was Arisa glad she covered Flayn's ears on time.

The mint haired girl was confused while everyone else's poor ears were suffering from hearing Ivy's and Dietre's strings of profanities.

"Alright enough!" Hai growled as she looked at Ivy, "I never thought I would be seeing a living Agarthan in this age." She grumbled and Ivory smiled.

"Oh half-breed, if only you knew. Especially your mother....who is a traitor to my people." Ivy sneers and Arisa let out a dry chuckle.

"I guess we can relate to some form." Arisa smiled bitterly as Hai turned and began walking up the air as if she was walking on the stairs.

She isn't going to show mercy.

**\- Garreg Mach -**

The weather in Fodlan today was dreadful. Gray clouds became darker as the day went by. The scent of water was heavy in the air. There were high chances of a thunderstorm. It's been nearly a month since the Professor and Flayn went missing. They haven't confirmed it yet if they were still in Fodlan or outside of it. Edelgard didn't want to admit it but she was worried. The longer they were gone, the more restless everyone became. It was obvious to her that her stepbrother was worried (_everyone was_) that he wished he went out there and searched for them. Flayn, because they two had become friends and Arisa because he cares about her. To everyone in the four houses, it was just so obvious how Dimitri was helplessly in love with the Professor. He drank up her praises like a little schoolboy.

But enough about that.

Hubert's report had some concerning issues. Rhea has become restless as of lately. Despite the Archbishop putting on the fake smile that never reached her eyes, it was only a matter of time till she snapped. Rhea's obsession with the Professor had only grown and Hubert also noticed how her eyes would turn cold and smile strained when Dimitri was in the same room as her. The prince did notice her treatment of him was different since the beginning of the semester. She was looking at him as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike him down. Now, the next report.

"Lady Rhea only has one hand?" Edelgard placed the paper down as she looked at Hubert with wide eyes.

They were currently in her room speaking regarding corners about Tomas and Monica.

"Yes." Hubert nodded.

The raven head pointed to his left hand and moved his left finger across from it, then stopped it just a little bit past his wrist.

"That is how much is gone. I was able to find a document from four years ago. It took place about a week later, after the Tragedy of Duscur." He says as he hands it to her.

The handwriting on it was nice (_most likely Seteth's_) but its contents gave her an unsettling feeling. The document read that on the 23rd of the Guardian Moon (_January 23rd_), that Lady Rhea was covered in blood, her left hand missing, sliced off. The wound was unusual and would not heal. It took Seteth and Flayn a special kind of magic to close it. After that, Emily was instructed to make a prosaic hand for her.

"Now, this report is from the Kingdom. The same year and a few days after the prince was rescued." He handed the stolen document one of their spies obtained and handed it to her.

Edelgard read it once more and a bead of sweat ran down her cheek as her eyes narrowed. The report was done by Erik, Emily's husband.

_29th of The Guardian Moon Imperial year 1176_

_Seven survivors. Prince Zander, Prince Dimitri of House Blaiddyd. Lord Kuza of House Snowdrop of Duscur. Lord Glenn of House Fraldrious. 2 children who survived the fires in Dusur, Dedue, and Sadi Molinaro. Former Duchess of Houses Amaryllis, Amir, and Arisa Byleth Esnier, daughter of Jeralt the Blade Breaker. All of them suffered near-death wounds but it is a miracle they survived. We learned that an unknown group had attacked them in Ducur and also hunted down the survivors. Amir reported that this group calls themselves **Those Who Slither in The Dark**. We have never heard of such a group before and this is a first. However, what was also concerning is that all of them reported that a church official attacked them. They had chained up Miss Arisa in some form of magic and we're trying to make her drink some strange concoction. Prince Dimitri managed to gravely injure the person. By the voice, they were able to tell it was a woman and were able to see a ring that only the high ups of the Church of Serios wear. _

_Emily was able to recover the bones of a left hand, with the ring still intact. The fact that Prince Dimitri cut off someone's HAND using Areadbhar, I must admit, is impressive but also worrisome. A church official attacking members of the royal family not to also mention their retainers and tried to bring harm to the ones that saved them was their biggest mistake. Tensions have risen since the church keeps denying that it happened and worse now that it was announced Christophe of House Gaspard will be executed for working with this unknown group. My wife brought all the evidence needed and presented it to church, proving multiple times that he was innocent._

_But no. Lady Rhea, I have never seen her so cold. Despite the smile she wore, her eyes were cold and full of rage. She made an example of Lord Christophe to show the citizens what will happen to those that go against the church. She did not even show a shred of regret when her son pleaded to her to spare his friend. Prince Zander, Lord Gleen, and Lord Kuza had to be held back by the guards, Sir Gustave and Sir Rodrigue. I had to hold back my wife to keep her from sprinting up there. Even the knights of Serios had to hold back Beleth. _

_I expect at some point in the future that either Lord Rufus or Prince Dimitri will declare the Kingdom independent from the church. Lord Rufus expressed that he found it infuriating how the church meddled with the laws of the nation. It's as if they are trying to keep the nations from growing and becoming their own. _

_Ugh. This is all one big mess. I'm too old for this s--(There is another sentence here that was quickly scribbled away)_

Edelgard placed down the paper and propped her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on her hands. The tense silence made her skin crawl.

"So...." she muttered, "It seems The Kingdom can become an ally of ours. However...I doubt that is going to happen...even with the new bonds we have been forming." Edelgard had Hubert put the documents away.

"By the way, any news regarding why Lady Rhea was so distressed today?" She asked and Hubert frowned.

"An owl arrived from House Aubin. Someone attacked Beleth, Shamir, and Sandana on their way to Fhirdiad." Hubert muttered, "They were all gravely injured. They are alive but will have to stay in bed for a few weeks due to how severe the injuries are." He reports.

"I see..." Edelgard muttered and stood up, "That is all for today. Good job, Hubert."

"Thank you Lady Edelgard." He nods, "We should start heading to the auditorium. Today is the unknown presentation."

They exited her room and locked the door, however, the silence that filled the hallway of the second floor was disrupted by an angry scream.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"That's Hilda." Edelgard gasped and the door to the pink hair girl's room opened, Marianne walked out, closing it.

The blue-haired girl looked up and smiled sadly at them.

"I am sorry you had to hear that." Marianne walked away from the door and towards them.

"It is alright." Edelgard smiled at her, "I'm sure you and Hilda will work it out. You both are classmates after all."

Marianne suddenly frowned a bit as they began to walk towards the stairs to head down. They were surprised to see Ferdinand heading up.

"Oh! Good morning everyone." He smiled but Edelgard knew something felt wrong.

"Ferdinand. You seem troubled." Hubert muttered and Ferdinand chuckled a bit.

"It's alright. I came to speak with Edelgard regarding something important but that can wait for another time." Edelgard raised an eyebrow at him, "Anyhow, we should head to the auditorium! Professor Hanneman is doing the first half. Emily is doing the second!".

**[-----]**

The auditorium seats were filled. The students sat with their houses as they chattered among one another, waiting. It felt strange for the Blue Lions to see Sadi and Sylvian wearing the same uniforms as those of Abyss. But, Lestia had to admit, the color suited them better. Sylvain looked happier along with Sadi, who was talking with him. Her personality shift was a bit of surprise for many but overall, she was still the same kind girl. Lestia waved over to them and they waved back, with grins on their faces. Yuri and Christian were talking to one another, and the purple-haired boy smirked at him. Chris just shook his head but smirked back at him. Claude was bored as he heard the back door of the auditorium, open. His eyes went wide when he saw Hilda come in with an angry face, her eyes a bit red. She currently had an aura that no one wanted to be near her. The girl stomped as she sat down next to Claude with arms crossed, anger in her eyes. As much as everyone wanted to ask what happened, it wasn't a good time.

"Hilda, seems you are being bothered by something. I am surprised to see Marienne is not with you."

And then there is Lorenz.

It seems speaking Marianne's name made Hilda's mood plummet that even the temperature around them became cold.

"Lorenz, don't speak anymore," Alexandra spoke as she kept reading her book, Amir next to her.

The two females were sitting in the front row, in front of Hilda and Claude. While Lorenz was about to say something else, one look from Leonie made him shut up. The door to the entrance opened and in came Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand, and Marianne. However, what made those in the room confused were that Ferdinand and Marianne went straight to the Ashen Wolf row, to Christian. From what Dimitri could tell, as Edelgard and Hubert made their way to their fellow Black Eagles, it seems the two students were whispering something to the Abyss Professor. Christian looked at them surprised but nodded. He managed to hear "We'll speak of this after the presentation." The two students nodded and asked permission if they could sit with them. Chris nodded and Marianne went to sit next to Constance and Ferdinand next to Sylvian. Balthus commented Heavy Armor and Ferdinand grinned a bit nervously.

Hilda's mood only dropped as now the anger she had was replaced with sadness and guilt. Edelgard, the twins, and Claude were suddenly hit with realization at what upset Hilda. Before they could even speak, the doors to the entrance opened once more, and in came Jeralt, Catherine, Alois, Gilbert, Seteth, Crescent, Tomas, 59, and Manuela. It was a surprise for many to see 5 Knights of Serios come in. Monica raised an eyebrow and then glared at 60 when the girl enthusiastically waved at her twin brother, earning a few chuckles. Monica placed her hand behind the twin's neck, making her freeze and sit down suddenly.

"_Stop. Being. An. Annoyance_." Monica smiled as she dug her nails behind the girl's neck, drawing just a bit of blood.

60's smile became a strain and her mask hid the fear on her face. Yet, those like Yuri, Claude, and Lestia noticed the sudden change in girls' demeanor. To them, something about Monica didn't feel right. Hilda had expressed it to Claude also. Anyhow, the group that came in went to take their seats. And for the third damn time, the entrance door burst open, and in came Hannamen painting, carrying some sort of jar that was covered in a black cloth.

"Forgive me for nearly being late!" Hanneman panted as he walked up to the desk in the front and placed the items down, "Emily will be a bit late due to a guest of hers. As for Lady Rhea, usually, she would be present for this presentation but due to an emergency, she will not be able to." He explains.

Whisperers and murmurs were heard yet Edelgard maintained a calm face as she glanced over to the area where those of the Church of Serios sat. Seteth and Catherine whispered among themselves, Edelgard already knew why. Right when Hanneman was about to speak the door opened once more and peaked in two small figures.

"Grandpapa Jeralt!"

Jeralt's eyes looked like they popped out of his sockets as he scrambled from his seat, and bolted to the door. Even Amir and Alexandra snapped their heads up so fast that it looked like they broke their necks. Chris had a calm face. It was a hilarious sight.

"What are you kids doing here?!" The man gasped as the two kids had mischievous grins as they walked in.

The first child was the Kitsune boy that the Lords briefly met in Remire village. They recalled that he is Arisa's adopted son. In reality, the boy sees her more like an older sister. Arisa learned of this a few months ago and respects the boy’s choice. The second boy had spiky green hair that's shoulder-length and wore an Almyran yellow bandana around his head. He also wore a dark blue tunic, with black pants underneath, brown shoes. He has hazel colored eyes that fade to green.

"No way...Impossible..." Both the color of the two male Nabateans left their faces as they saw the green-haired boy speaking excitedly to Jeralt along with the Kitsune one.

"Kaimu and Jaden. What are you kids doing here?" Jeralt whispered to him, a bit frustrated.

"Papa is with Emily! He's helping her with the presentation!" Kaimu grins as Jaden nodded.

"Uncle Florence said it was dangerous and said for us to go to Mama's room. But we saw everyone heading here so we followed them!" Jaden grins and Amir and Alexandra facepalm.

"Sigh...." Jeralt let go of a sigh and looked over to Hanneman, “Do you mind if they sit with us?"

"Go ahead." Hanneman chuckled as Jeralt led the boys to the Church of Serios section and had them sit next to him.

"Now, to the presentation." Hanneman coughed and took out a magic tool.

He touched it, allowing his Crest to activate it. It projected words onto the chalkboard and he spoke.

"The reason you were all called in today is that this presentation is given every year. This is not only for all of you to be aware should a certain dangerous situation happen but for also you may all learn a bit of history." He smiled and waved his hand.

The image on the board changed to one of those Church paintings you see in the Fodlan history books. This image showed the goddess, her hands spread out as if she was welcoming someone. Yet, tears fell from her eyes, and they fell onto the dry dirt.

"When the goddess first came to the land, she blessed it with life. Fodlan was once barren and try land, unable to house life. The first land that is said she gave life to was Faerghus. She took the soulless soil in her hands and wept, thus, blessing the land with the first flowers." Hanneman explained as he pointed his wooden teaching stick to the weeping goddess.

Edelgard along with Claude had to keep themselves from rolling their eyes at this. Those that live or grew up in Faerghus already know this legend because it was told to them countless times growing up.

"Now," the image then changed to a beautiful drawing of a star-shaped flower that was drawn to give the illusion of translucent flower petals. The petals were a light pink that faded to green in the center of it. Its little anthers were the shape of a star.

"This flower is called The Heaven Wolf Star. It is most commonly known as _Sirius_." He turned to the black cloth-covered jar and uncovered it.

"What on earth?" Dimitri and Lestia, along with many gasps as Hanneman revealed a glass bell jar.

Inside of it was the very flower in the picture. It was growing in a wide enough pot with moss. Inside the bell glass jar, was moist and misty. The veins of the flower seem to glow a light rainbow color. Its petals were truly translucent. Hanneman smiled proudly as he presented it.

"It's beautiful...." Dorothea whispered.

Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Ignatz whipped out their journal and began writing or drawing.

"This flower is said to have been born from the very tears of the goddess. It was thought to have gone extinct 400 years ago. The reason is because of war. The lands were destroyed and the bloody history of our land caused it to disappear." He starts speaking excitedly, "It is said that this flower can cure any disease. There are records that this flower has saved those who suffered wounds that would have killed them. Others that they have cured those with unknown diseases.

"......Grandpapa." Kaimu whispered to Jeralt, "That flower....I've seen it before."

"Probably in one of your books, kid." Jeralt gave him a small smile.

"Nope." Kaimu shook his head, "I saw it in my dreams. Along with a blonde-haired woman."

"Ah...so you have similar dreams like Byleth?" Jeralt sighs and the boy nodded.

"Blonde hair...." Seteth thought he looked over to his brother, who had narrowed eyes at the flower.

"Professor Hanneman." Ignatz raised his hand, "If I may ask, how did you obtain this flower?"

"Ah." Hanneman smiled a bit sadly, "Unfortunately you would have to ask Emily that. All I know is that this flower was obtained from the mountains of Duscur." He says.

Dimitri glanced at Dedue, who was silent.

"Is it the only one?" Mercedes asked.

"As of now, there is one flower field of them." Hanneman explains, "The Holy Magus of the Alliance is currently working with Emily and me to help grow the population of this flower. It is very difficult to grow. In the past, these flowers used to grow all over Fodlan. Now in this era, they are currently being taken care of in Zoltra Territory in the Kingdom and are said to grow deep in the mountains of Almyra." He finished.

"Hubert." Edelgard telepathically spoke to him.

"It shall be done." Hubert gave her a nod as both noticed that Monica became pale at the sight of the flower, a bead of sweat running down her face.

"Now, the next half of the presentation will be done by Emily." Hanneman nods as the door opens and in comes, Emily but next to her was also Florencio.

"Actually." Emily spoke seriously, "I won't. He will." She motioned her head a bit towards Florencio, who had a serious face as he also held a bell glass jar covered by a black cloth.

The purple-haired Germory walked up as he held the glass jar carefully and placed next to the other. Hanneman went to take his seat as Emily placed a plant on the desk and then went to sit down. Florencio let go of a shuddering breath as his smile was bitter.

"I haven't been up here in years..." he spoke as he looked around, "This half of the presentation is why you are all called here today." He extends his hand towards the audience.

"Before we begin, I will be speaking a bit about my history as a doctor." He says and Jeralt nodded.

"Before I became a Holy Magus, I was once an assassin." Florencio began to speak and the Agarthans suddenly became tense, "I admit, I am not proud of my past. However, it is because of my past, that I have become a professional in the art of poisons."

Claude suddenly sat up straight and leaned in forward. The room had a heavy silence as some even looked over-worried to the boys. Seteth was surprised to see how calm Kaimu and Jaden were.

"Seems he didn't hide it from them." The man muttered as he looked back to the stage.

"Over the years, many new poisons were created. In the black market, I was once known as Doctor Death." He says and Dimitri gulped.

He recalls reading through the old records of Faerghus about such a man. It wasn't just the Kingdom. The Alliance and Empire also had records. Seteth narrowed his eyes but also guilt weighed on him when he remembered what he said to Sanadana last month.

"Before you all try and come after my head.." Florencio chuckled a bit, "I have long left those days. My sister and I met Jeralt and from there, our lives were turned. We left our old lives of thieves to survive. I decided to put my skills to good use of good. Since then, I and my sister have saved many lives. Some of you also seen us feed children in the orphanages." He smiled a bit sadly.

"But enough of my past now." He became serious as he looked over to the covered jar and then back to the other, "Today's lesson is serious. This lesson is taught every year to all four houses. It is required because you never know when you will encounter a specific situation that will require you to be fast and ready to treat someone who has been poisoned."

**[-------] **

The frozen arena became filled with a tense atmosphere as Flayn and Dietre were put to fight Ivy. The Agarthan assassin bounced with joy as she twirled her daggers excitedly. Unfortunately, Arisa was forced to sit and watch. As much as she wanted to help in the fight, she can't. The young girl swung her staff like a sword, pouring magic to it to create a blade. Dietre jumped in the air and shot multiple arrows at the Agarthan. Ivy jumped in the air and spun her body like a tornado towards the man, nearly cutting him to pieces if Flayn hadn't grabbed his leg and pulled him down. The woman lands on all fours like a beast and snarled. It was clear to Arisa that all of them were taking this seriously. For her, perhaps because she is so angry right now, she is emotionally stunned. Temporary but still stunned. She noticed Sothis kept looking around, now taking notice of her surroundings, the walls have symbols that she knew.

"Hoshido, Nohr." Arisa muttered as she saw the symbols on two banners that were tattered. "Mila's symbol. Akano's, Naga, Medeus, Loptous...Duma...surprisingly even Grima. Ashera, Yune...." she uncrossed her arms as she looked around.

"I don't understand....these symbols shouldn't exist here." She muttered as Sothis stopped in front of the Brand of Naga.

The goddess stared at it with a wide eyes and hissed as a sharp pain filled her head. The woman also felt that oncoming headache but just took deep breaths. Sothis's emotions were becoming more conflicted as the minutes passed especially as the fight between the other three continued.

"Ghaa!" Flayn yelled as she was socked in the face, stumbling back as she held her cheek.

The girl glared as she held her fist up, her Aura knuckles manifested themselves. Her feet spread apart as her eyes became cold.

"There!" Ivy growled as Dietre stood next to Flayn, his sword out, "There is the look of you filthy beast! It was because of your Creator that my people lost their home!" She roared.

"It was the fault of both of us!" Flayn yelled as the two lunged at each other, aura knuckles and dagger clashing, sparks made.

Their eyes narrowed as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"My people warned you what your advancements were doing to the land! How they were affecting those around you! We kept warning you!" Flayn yelled as they traded blows, twists, and turns, sparks flying.

Dietre came from behind Flayn as the girl twisted her body, allowing him and his sword to be locked in combat with the woman.

"Tell me exactly why you are here and not the real Ivy!" He yelled as they each jumped in opposite directions.

"Bosses orders!" Ivy grinned, "You think we're just going to let you worshipers of those beasts still live? No way. This land possesses the final gate! Where is it?!"

"The final gate?" Arisa uncrossed her arms as Sothis whipped around quickly to look at the Agarthan in shock.

** _"Where is the Outrealm gate?!" _ **

"........That should not exist here." Arisa's eyes slowly went wide as she noticed Sothis suddenly clutching her head tightly, almost painfully.

"Gate....outsider....Sea of Stars.....I...know those words!" The goddess's voice cracked, her head pounded.

Unfortunately, Arisa didn't get to hear the rest when a loud snap was heard along with a piercing scream. Flayn screamed as she jumped back, holding her right arm, it was limp. The girl gritted her as tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Dietre managed to stab Ivy in the ribs. The Agarthan woman laughed as she had her hand over her waist, blue blood dripping.

"Flayn!" Arisa yelled as she realized that Ivy had broken Flayn's arm.

"Suffer!" Ivy yelled and lunged once more but this time, Dietre took that opportunity a

and warped himself behind her.

The sick sound of the leviathan sword plunging through the chest from behind, making sure she died, he poured every ounce of magic into it. It was like a giant tree of electricity burst out of Ivy's chest. The woman screaming as the scent of burning flesh in the air, droplets of her blood splattered all over the frozen floor. Some of it on Flayn's and Diere's face. The woman was dead, her body charged as Dietre pulled out his sword. Ivy dropped to the ground, defeated, dead. The small puffs of smoke showed how they were panting. Flayn dropped to her knees, along with Dietre, he used the sword as support to hold himself up a bit. Arisa jumped down the balcony, nearly sending Hai into a heart attack because the jump was 40 feet down. She made one wing manifest to allow herself to land properly then sprinted to them.

Seeing Ivy's charred body up close made her want to vomit because the scent of flesh made her nose burn. She knelt to Dietre and immediately was about to start using heals but he grabbed her wrist, shaking his head.

"Treat her first." He muttered and she nodded.

Quickly she ran and was by her side, her hands hovering over Flayn's right arm. The girl wanted to cry and burst into tears. Arisa can only imagine the pain she is feeling. After all, it's been years since Flayn fought such a gruesome battle. Arisa felt guilt claw her heart because it was her fault they were in this mess. That they were in Albinea. She doesn't regret her actions in saving her, that's for her. But more towards the consequences. Looking back, Arisa realizes she is still the girl that was afraid of facing the future. She wants to save everyone but knows there will be the chance it may not be possible. She doesn't want Jeralt to die. She doesn't want her father to die. She doesn't want anyone she loves to die. Perhaps because she trapped herself to be so focused on the future that her own goals and judgment have been clouded.

"Ow!" Flayn yelped as she felt her bones popping back into place and healing.

"Is this what you suffered? It's a painful process?" Arisa asked as made her left hand extend over to Dietre to heal him, while her right hand was focusing on Flayn.

"We heal while alive. We can feel our bones put themselves back into place, along with our wounds closing. Unfortunately...Ngh!" Flayn gritted her teeth as another small pop was heard, "The process is painful."

"Am I going to go through that?" Arisa thought as she helped the girl stand up, picking her up like a child with one arm, one of the benefits of being a part dragon.

Dietre was somewhat alright but she picked him up also, much to his embarrassment.

As she summoned her wings to fly up, she saw Ivy's body still laying there. Perhaps she can check her belongings once she sets the others down. Arisa could feel Arash's eyes on her as she landed about 10 feet away from him. She placed the others down as she handed them both pure waters to help them heal a bit better. As she turned back, she saw Ivy's body warped away.

"You want to look through her body? Sick." Arash chuckled as she just glanced at him.

"You say that but you're sick." She snarled back.

His only reply was silence as the two jumped down to the field. Walking to the center, there were still droplets of blood on it, fresh. She unsheathed The Sword of the Creator and used her dagger to cut slits at the side of her dress, making it easier to move in.

"Before we begin." She spoke calmly as the two turned to face each other, "Why do I want my Crest?"

"You know...." Arash sighs as he pulls out a tome from his cloak, it begins to float in front of him as the pages begin to flip rapidly, "Crest used to go by another name. They used to be called _Blood Runes_." He smiled as they stepped back.

Each getting into their fighting positions as they steadily breathe. Then....

**BAM! **

The two lunged at each other viciously, with full intent to kill the other. Their eyes widened as their weapons clashed. One, who wielded a weapon blessed by the goddess, and the other a tome of the unknown. Left and right, powerful thrust, aiming for the gut and chest. A barrier deflecting back, the hands of the mage swirling with dark magic. Yet, in this battle, Arisa could feel Sothis was conflicted. As much as both wished the goddess wasn't distracted, it can't be avoided. Especially with the area around them triggering emotions that the goddess didn't think she would experience. Sothis has experienced anger and sorrow, yet these blurred memories were triggering emotions that were long forgotten. Arisa jumped back as she winced, closing her left eye as she felt the sharp pain go through it. She wasn't wounded, but Sothis being distracted was costing her mobility. She felt sluggish. Arisa didn't understand.

"You are distracted," Arash commented as the balls of fire formed behind him, ready to launch.

"No, I'm not." Arisa snapped back as she thrust the sword at him again.

"That's what they all say." He growled back as he motioned his hand towards her, the fireballs coming down like comets.

She ran towards him as he kept sending himself back, her body a bit down and forward as she jumped to dodge two fireballs. However, she didn't expect that the third one to suddenly burst into multiple Vestal witches. Spinning in multiple directions she cut the witches down, it was the least she could do to give these poor souls some rest. They cried as they were cut down as she turned to the final one, but....

_"Arisa!" _

The sword stopped only mere inches from the neck of the witch, it's voice weeping as Arisa's eyes went wide. A bead of sweat rolling down her face as her hands shook. The witches hands reaching out to hug her.

"My sweet daughter...._Como te estranado_." The witch smiled warmly but was suddenly cut in half, screaming as it faded away.

Arisa let go of a frustrated huff as she turned to Arash. A single tear fell from her eye as she pointed her sword towards the smirking man.

"I welcome you...." he crossed his arms as multiple talismans began circling him, "To the terror of memories!"

The talisman burst into different elements and took on the forms of humans. All of them...took the form of her students in their time skip versions. Students of the Black Eagles were created from flames. Those of the Blue Lions create from ice. Those of the Golden Deer were created from the wind. And lastly, the Ashen Wolves, created from ash. However, there were two that walked up created from black colored flames. Arisa knew they were forms of Beleth and Byleth.

_"Traitor."_

_"Fool."_

_"Murder."_

_"Why did you not choose us?" _

_"You abandoned us." _

The students of the Golden Deer screamed when her sword suddenly turned to whip, they were all destroyed in an instant. Arash frowned as he made his figures run towards. He got the voices the same. They sounded like those students. They acted like them. So why was she not breaking? He makes sure to look at her memories once more. After all, all those years ago she saw his face and he made sure she did not remember. His left arm still burned because her Crest activated and he felt it. It has been years since he had witnessed the power of the divine ones. _The Divine One_ immediately defended the girl and warped her away. To the girl, she believed she woke up with her family. Arisa slashed at the ice Dimitri and made sure he shattered then use Incineration on all the Blue Lions the minute they all lunged at her to avenge their leader. She hated this. This fucked up battle was to break her. There were too many questions and right now, the only one she wanted to be answered is, _why_? Now that she thought about it, she did not see Lestia, Sadi, and quite a few others. Only....the main cast.

"Ha," Arisa smirked a bit as she ripped off Edelgard's head and quickly used Burst on her.

To make sure the flames vaporize before they have a chance to reform.

"Trying to break me with this old trick again?" She jumped back but hissed when Beleth's sword grazed her shoulder.

"Who said that was my only trick?"

** _[-----]_ **

Carefully, Florencio removed the black cloth covering the bell jar. Inside was the same misty appearance of a plant however, instead of a rainbow-colored one, it was a crimson. It was the shape of Sirius, however, its’ petals were blood crimson. Thin glowing purple veins of the flower gave it an unsettling look as if it was a pulsing heart. The filaments were a dark green and it's tipped, the anthers looked like they were made of amethyst but everyone could see that faint specks of light purple, the flower's pollen. The flower gave off an aura of malice, madness. Its leaves were pitch black, the faint veins glowed purple. Its stem was the color of crimson flames.

"Urg..." the first one to react to the feeling of the flower was Ferdinand.

The noble quickly covered his mouth and felt suddenly like he wanted to vomit. Soon, not just him, but those that bore Crest began to react. It was the students. The adults were already immune to its malicious aura because they had been to these presentations. Chris covered his mouth along with Alexandra and Amir. They too were feeling the effect since they had never once seen the flower. Those without Crest began to panic, worried for their friends.

"URGH!" Edelgard's eyes went wide as she saw 60 next to her also having the same reaction along with 59.

"If I had not placed the 5th barrier on this case," Florencio's voice seemed so far away to them, "all of you would be seeing a hallucination of the thing you fear the most." The man muttered as he extended his hand.

**"5."** He began a countdown while the students and instructors were withering in pain,** "4." **

Seteth fumed and turned to Florencio with a murderous glare to stop this. The assassin only gave him a side glance.

**"3."** The children were protected by the magic placed on them but they were getting scared as they hugged each other tighter.

**"2."** Florencio opened his fist, a green gem and he can hear students like Ashe, Dedue, Leonie, Ignatz, and such yelling at him to stop.

**"1." **

The green gem exploded into a shower of green dust, gently falling like snow all over the room. Sighs of relief and bliss-filled all the students but it was then replaced by glares and yells. However, one look from Florencio made everyone shut up and go back to their seats.

"You are all wondering why I left you all wither in pain." Florencio spoke coolly as he raised his hand a bit, "The answer is simple. Two times a week, you will all be undergoing a painful training regimen. This for only those that bear crest." He said as he put his hand on top of the bell glass jar.

"What is that..thing?!" Hilda yelled as Florencio only glanced at her before looking back to the flower.

"This is **_Sothal_**, the sister of the flower Sirius." He said and sighs, "This flower is said to be born from the wrath of Sothis. The reason I had you all experience pain is that is what happens when a person with a Crest is nearby. If Sirius is a _Savoir_ then Sothal is _The Destroyer_." He picked up a small ball made of plants and made a small cut on his finger.

Everyone was silent as they watched blood droplets fall onto the ball, Linhardt was ready to vomit. The ball absorbed it, and he then took out a syringe with a black liquid in it.

"Sothal, is a poison also created from the very flower it was named after." He injects, "If you are a normal human with no Crest, you begin to feel sick. However..."

_Crack...Crack...Crack!_

"If a person with a Crest comes near, agony takes over their body."

** _[----]_ **

** **

The sound of popping veins was suddenly heard as the scratch that was made on Arisa, black veins began to suddenly appear. Her pulse began to slow down as she suddenly froze, the two Byleths turned to ash after she defeated them. The veins began to spread around her arm, she began shaking suddenly as she felt blood suddenly start dripping from her eyes. The man smirked as she forced herself to lung at him. Again she swung her sword but it felt like her blood was boiling. Sothis was screaming in agony in her mind and as much as Arisa wanted to make it stop, she could not. The blades clashed violently, pieces of the ground were destroyed. Sparks flying, their noses nearly touched as they kept fighting. Left and right, each attack countered with another. The miserable souls that Arash held captive cried out in agony as she jumped back, slashing at the talisman he kept throwing at her. Illusions of the faces that she should recognize she could not. Tears that were falling for these faces, she did not understand. Why did the faces of her past family were nothing but blurs? Why could she not remember their names? Even the voices that she recognized, almost sounded like they belonged to strangers.

Arisa did not understand. What was going? Sothis screamed filled the entire place, it could now be heard by not just her, but by Flayn, Hai, and Dietre. Cracks formed all over the Nabatean as she grabbed her head, thrashing around. Arisa fought, she was so close to finishing off Arash. She finally got the opening she needed, but she could not see the first crack that formed on The Sword of The Creator. Another crack, she could not hear them forming as she was so focused. She jumped on top of him, ready to lounge the sword through his chest. Every single drop of anger and rage she poured into the thrust but...

** _BUBUMBP!_ **

"A-Ah...Ahh!"

**Burn. **

Everything around her suddenly came to a halt. The black veins began to spread all around, all on her right arm. She felt like she was suddenly drowning. As if saltwater suddenly began to fill her lungs. Sothis's screams suddenly came to a halt as the goddess only panted. She floated silently as the cracks were still on her body. One second Arisa was on the verge of plunging her sword through Arash's chest. The next second---

"So it finally took effect." He smirked as he watched her stagger back.

"Ah-Ah!" Her voice came out like chokes as a sudden burning sensation began to take over her body.

She still forced herself to hold her sword as he now had the advantage. Her vision was becoming unstable, unfocused. She kept trying to hold herself together as she felt like something was crawling all over her. Even breathing felt like her blood was boiling.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! _

**[----]**

"When a person with a Crest is poisoned by Sothal, the first sign is simple. The cut or puncture hole, the veins around that are beginning to turn black. You can hear the sound of your veins popping." Florencio explained as everyone watched in horror as black veins began to appear on the ball.

"If a normal human were to be poisoned, they die immediately. Their heart explodes inside of them and they fall to the ground." He explained and everyone swore Bernadetta screamed.

"However, it is very different for a person with a crest." Everyone flinched, the ball began twitching, "They die a slow agonizing death. First, the veins become contaminated, slowly decaying the magic veins in the person's body. Then, the beating of your heart becomes slower by each second. It feels as if your blood is boiling." He says and the plants began wilting slowly.

"You start to wither and twitch in pain. You start to see hallucinations of the thing you fear the most. You start to hear voices that are not real. Slowly descending to madness. Your blood turns black like ink. Your voice to cracking. You feel as if the lungs are being filled with salt water. You can not breathe." Florencio kept explaining as he glanced over to the students.

**[------]**

Her eyes went wide as she began to see cracks forming on The Sword of the Creator. How could she not notice?! Why didn't she hear them till now? All of her senses, they feel off! The blood that she coughs, it's not red. The black veins are now spreading onto her face. Her blood is boiling. Arash's wicked grin only grew as he began to enjoy the choking sounds of agony. The black veins spread from that small graze on her shoulder. Arisa felt like she was on fire. He lunged at her once more. The force that he brought with his sword felt as she was trying to lift multiple boulders. Her muscles screamed. The ringing in her ears became worse. She needs to activate the time pulse or at this rate, she will be killed!

"Ah..Tch!" His force was becoming too much!

She kept pushing. Even gritting her teeth felt as if she was chewing on sand.

**[-----]**

"Your senses become dull." Florencio held up a small potion bottle with black liquid.

The students and instructors stared at the bottle, terrified as the man tapped the cork of it with his chin.

"One whiff of this, and a normal human loses their sense of taste, smell, and will die in two months. If a person with a Crest smells it, instant pain. Their eyes start watering and as 6 months pass by, their body slowly starts shutting down. They start to see hallucinations and slowly become insane." He muttered.

"Y-You sounds as if you have personal experience with it." Claude chuckled nervously and Florencio suddenly became still.

Slowly, the older man put the bottle away and grinned, showing off his pointy canines. Claude gulped as the man placed his index fingers on his lips as if telling the students to be silent.

"Your voice begins to disappear. Your voice does not come out full but in chokes." Florencio continues to describe the death of someone who bears a Crest, "Your muscles feel as if they are screaming. Your strength begins to fade away. Every movement you make feels as if you are lifting boulders. Your eyes start to cry out black blood. Your throat becomes dry. You feel like you swallowed sand." Slowly he took one step on the stairs leading down.

His witch hat covering the front of his face is it could be seen along with his hair covering the sides. No one could see that just for a moment, his split personality took over. How wicked and cruel his grin became as memories of his older days began to resurface. He walked in between the two rows of seats. The Black Eagles on the left and Blue Lions on the right.

**[-------]**

** **

** _BUBUMP! _ **

Time pulse won't activate! Dread began to fill her and it only worsened as the pressure he was unleashing became stronger. The relic was cracking. _Cracking. Cracking! Cr---_

It was as if time chose to slow down at that very moment. Slowly, Arisa watched as the long blade of the sword became nothing but fragments of bones before her eyes. Slowly, she watched the triumph grin on Arash become nothing but pure evil. Her eyes looked down like the blade of the sword slowly cut across her at a diagonal angle. From her right shoulder, between her breast, the cut ends just a bit under her left breast. Sothis only twitched as she was silent, the shadows covering her eyes as the only thing she could hear was ringing. Arisa's eyes went wide as she saw memories from the past 17 years all suddenly flashing before her eyes. All the painful ones she wanted to forget, all of the mistakes and things she missed, all came back in an instant. Regret and despair filled every fiber of her body as she fell to the cold hard floor.

"NO!" Flayn screamed when the relic shattered.

The katana slashed Arisa across the chest. The black veins only grew as she twitched, falling to the cold floor. The pool of blood grew as Arash smirked.

"I present to you, a little poison called Sothal." He smiled as the sword was shattered.

She still held onto the bottom part of it as her eyes were wide, blood dripping from her lips as she was looking up to the sky. Every single emotion she kept denying, came back.

**[-----]**

"Memories that were long forgotten, will resurface," Florencio muttered as he continued to walk slowly.

His steps echoed like a haunting tune in the silent auditorium.

"You will see every single mistake, every single detail, every single regret you made." He muttered as he stopped between Monica and Felix, "Your life will flash before your eyes as you feel your body become cold. You feel it shut down. Every heartbeat, it sounds as if it is in your ear." He slowly turned to Monica, who became terrified as she saw his face.

The smile held nothing but cruelty as he pointed to his head.

"**_Hell is the human brain_**_._" His eyes held a clear message that the Agarthan in disguise understood.

** _"I know who you are." _ **

She saw his split personality. She could feel the killing intent. Kronya should not know fear. She shouldn't feel fear. Then...why is she scared? Florencio gave her a closed eye smile as she turned back to the group, able to see all the students and instructors. He decided to be a bit extra today. Something about making these brats feel pain was satisfying.

"Once a week." He walked back towards the desk up front, "All students and also Instructors with a Crest will be coming to this classroom. You all need to develop immunity to the self-defense mechanism that flower creates." He went around the desk and gently tapped Sothal, "What you feel now is nothing compared to what it is like without any of the barriers. The only reason you kids are in no pain right now is because of the gem I used on all of you." He smiled.

"You overdid it," Emily tells out and Florencio rolled his eyes.

"I did not. You were planning to start it off without any of the barriers." He shot back and Dimitri and Lestia looked at her horrified along with the others.

"Hey. That's what Lady Cira did to me." Emily huffed and everyone could have sworn the twins (_Faerghus ones_) looked at her horrified, "She did it to Rodrigue, Lambert, Gilbert, and Alexander also! Heck, even to Duke Reigan and all those of the roundtable. Even the heads of Aderstia! Just because they are still kids, doesn't mean I'm going easy on them."

"SHE DID WHAT TO OUR PARENTS?!" Said children of the parents named all yelled horrified.

**[------]**

"The fact you are still alive makes me sick." Arash snarled as he watched Arisa rollover, crawling weakly on the floor towards him.

Everything burned. She could not hear what he was saying. It was all muffled. Her vision was blurry as he ran towards her and, kicked her with a force that should have killed her. He sent her flying towards the stone wall, the woman screamed but only silence left her throat. The bleeding continues as she slid to the ground, leaving a large streak of black and red blood on the wall.

"Stop you won! You're just torturing her now!" Dietre yelled and Arash kicked the woman in the opposite direction, her right shoulder fracturing at the impact.

He gritted his teeth, seeing that even if she was utterly defeated, she refused to let go of the broken sword.

"Let!" He grabbed her hand and tried to pry her fingers off, "it go!" He yelled and no matter what he did, her grip was like steel.

"I can't feel anything....I can't hear anything..." Arisa thought as she couldn't move.

She could tell Aradh was trying to force to let go of the sword. Another kick, a punch to the gut. Nothing was working. Not even magic. Flayn and Dietre screamed for him to stop and Hai tried to break free from the chains but to no avail.

"So this where I die..." A ghost smile graced her lips.

Even if her vision was Blur, she could tell Sothis was floating around five feet above her.

"Hey, Sothis...It's been fun...I don't want to die but...even I won't survive this..." she thought but...

**"Pathetic." **

_Arisa didn't know where she suddenly had strength but her eyes snapped open as she forcibly looked up. The world around her changed to the room of the throne. She laid on her pool of blood as she saw the goddess standing above her with a cold look. Sothis motioned her hand to her, her voice cold._

_"You dare let this pathetic insect win?" Her voice was cold, no warmth, no kindness, just cruelty._

_It was as if she was walking on an invisible staircase as her emerald eyes were void of emotions. The pink ribbons turned back as her regalia. Sothis glare was pointed to her._

_"Get up. You will not allow a pathetic insect like a human to cut you down. Do you realize who you are? We are of the divine dragons!" Sothis boomed as the black mist began to surround Arisa._

_"Sothis....?" Arisa couldn't say her name, what was going on? _

_"Duma was right." Sothis said coldly, "It was the right thing to do destroying Thabes. Those insects were becoming too powerful. They are to bow to our feet! We are God! Stand up! Rise!" She roared and the black mist began to fill the woman._

"Aahhhh!"

Arash was suddenly thrown back and was barely able to recover when he looked up to the woman, shocked. Slowly, Arisa rose like a zombie as the blood she pulled began to suddenly flow back into her body. The area where the crest stone would be placed begins to glow an eerie green as she stood up. Her movements were sluggish as she opened her eyes but they weren't pupils. The white around the eyes was black as her pupils were the Crest of Flames but it looked cracked. The power that began to rise in her as black energy began to pour out of the shattered relic, engulfing her right hand and part of her shoulder.

"That's right..." Sothis smiled as she hugged the woman from behind.

Her hair floating in the air, like a river of water, "**_Destroy the insect. Let us prove Naga is wrong. Humans are vile creatures that only want power_**." She muttered as images played through her eyes.

Sothis was arguing loudly with someone. This seemed to be a much younger version of the goddess. Her warm eyes were cruel and cold. She was arguing.

** _"YOU ARE BANISHED!" _ **

The sentence roared in her mind as Arisa lunged at the man, who was barely able to defend himself against her. Flayn covered her mouth, in horror as she realized that the corrupted power of the relic had taken over her friend. At the rate it was going, Arisa was going to become a demonic beast. Her hair had turned white as snow, the curled horns manifest themselves as three skeletons like wings sprouted from her back, on the right side. Her right arm was black, it looked it belongs to a Hegmon. If she was conscious, the best way Arisa would describe it is that it looked like a grim arm.

"That's right..." Sothis cooed wickedly as she caressed her cheek, "**_Destroy them all...."_**

"Son of bitch!" Arash snarled as he ripped off his mask, revealing a man with dark blue hair and crimson eyes.

"No! It can't be!" Hai screamed as she instantly recognized his face.

The man just glared as the woman fighting only moved like a puppet with strings. He didn't even know if she was human anymore based on how she kept cocking her head side to side like a confused child.

"Pathetic." Sothis tuts and Flayn suddenly froze when Arash turned to look her way.

"There. I found my weapon." And out he lunged to her.

"No!" Dietre quickly lunged himself at Flayn and made her hit the ground before Arash cut her head off.

The man snarled as he watched the two quickly scramble up to run but he was faster. Flayn screamed when he was suddenly behind her, and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back. He unsheaths the dagger he stole and grinned as tears streamed down the girl's eyes. Dietre was thrown off the balcony.

"You are one of the last few Nabeantens, you'll make a perfect staff." He grins and raises the dagger but it never comes.

Droplets of blood splattered on Flayn's face as a black clawed hand was seen through his chest. He could barely register what had happened as he slowly looked over his shoulder, he could feel them trembling.

"**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_**?!" Sothis roared furiously as her hands wrapped around her neck yet one eye became human as the woman the goddess was yelling to...refused to allow herself to be consumed.

"F.....F....Flayn..." just barely, Arisa was able to make a sound as her body trembled, trying to fight off the power of hatred and rage threatening to consume her.

The young girl wept as the man clawed at the hand that was stabbed through his chest. Arisa shook as Sothis screamed at her to kill everything, to make the world realize they are gods.

"Run....I'm...barely...holding her...off!" Arisa yelled and threw Arash back to the ground at the battle of the stadium.

She jumped down while Flayn scrambled to go help Dietre. The Agarthans that were originally kept hostage, Hyde and Lolo woke up and were barely able to kill them off to save their people. Arisa gritted her teeth as she felt Sothis was trying to take over her.

"**_Give it to me! Give me your body!"_** Sothis roared and mentally, Arisa did something she never thought she would do to her friend.

**SLAP! **

Sothis froze as her face went to the side, slowly looking back to the weeping woman before.

"This isn't you!" Arisa yelled to her, This isn't you Sothis! This isn't you! Where is my friend?! Where the woman who helped raised me as her child?! Where is she?!"

Sothis stared at her for a long time and began to look around her. Flayn was crying as she healed Dietre and Arash laid still as Arisa was crouched down, holding her head tightly, trying to fight off the power of the Sword of the Creator. In the spiritual world, Sothis can see everything. The goddess suddenly placed her hands on her face.

"_This...This..This isn't Thabes...this...isn't...**Archanea**...where..no...family...c-child_..." She screamed as memories of her loved ones began to flood her mind suddenly, thrashing around.

"I'M NOT DONE!"

Flayn's scream filled the air when Arash just suddenly lunged at her and that was enough, for Sothis to unleash her wrath on the man. Agonizing screams filled the air as he was engulfed in black flames, all of it coming from Arisa. The woman along with Sothis, forcefully sent the black magic at the man, yet the damage was already done to the woman's body. All of them watched as Arash screamed in agony as he was eaten alive by the dark magic of The Sword of the Creator.

"Damn you! Damn you!" His voice sounded like a possessed monster as the souls of the unfortunate he had stolen began to pour out of him, "Curse you divine beings! You dare look down on us humans!"

Arisa was silent as the last bit of corrupted magic left her body but her right arm looked like it belonged to a monster. On her right shoulder glowed almost like a red gem on it, with a body armor of scales, her right arm was all made not of human flesh but black. The muscles were gray, showing themselves, her fingers were black to the tips, her nails were like claws. Yet she still held the broken handle of The Sword of the Creator. Her eyes had returned to a normal human's.

"I hate you all!" Arahs kept roaring as her flesh melted, "If it wasn't for the damn relic, if it wasn't for you Gods, my family would still be alive! You all and your false faith!" He kept roaring.

"That's where you're wrong..." Arisa despite she was in the state spoke, "Just like you saw through my memories....I saw yours... we....are all at fault..." was all she said the man laughed weakly.

"Is that so....? Hypocrite. You keep running away from your emotions." Those were Arash's last words as he faded away to dust.

The woman was silent as she walked to where he once stood, only his ashes remained, and a single sword made of gold. Within it, she could feel the power of a sacred relic. The sword she picked up, even if it burned her right hand. The sizzling sound of flesh could be heard as she looked towards Hai, who was still mortified. Her senses were dull. Her vision is a blur. The fact that the poison had not killed her, Arisa did not know why. But she could hear Sothis wailing, apologizing repeatedly to her for what she did. The memories that flowed in Arisa's mind as she jumped up to the pillar where Hai was. Her eyes were void as with her left hand, she brought down her sword on the woman. But she did not kill her. No. With the relic and sword, the chains and curse that Hai placed on herself, were destroyed forever. Hai froze as she saw that the chains were gone but most of all...

"You're free."

Was all Arisa said as she fell forward, her world going black. Despite the battle being won, it did not feel like a victory. It felt like a loss. The last thing Arisa heard was Sothis sobbing to her.

_"I'm sorry." _

** _Chapter 58: Reito-Chi: Part 5: Rage: End_ **

**{----}**

** _Shout out to Stormtide Leviathan, who was the inspiration for the flower: Sothal. It was named after his charter in his story Stolen Remedy. He gets credit for that idea. Check out his story when you all have the chance._ **

** **

** _And I can see everyone looking at me with a WHAT THE FUCK just happened in my story? _ **

** **

** _Well, one, during these past few months, I decided to take a break from the story due to burning out as well as a student in University. We are reaching our final projects and I will have to put my full focus on those projects. The next update won't be till either the story's anniversary, November 17th, or December. One, finals, also, because unfortunately, COVID hit my me and family hard. _ **

** **

** _Still, thank you all for staying and reading this story. I will continue to write it of course but there will be times I will be taking breaks. Thank you for understanding. Also, if you want to see previews, come join the Discord, Fan Fiction Tree House. _ **

** _Here are some stories that I also recommend to you all reading! _ **

** **

** _As well as Aberration by RedXEagl3, his story is ending soon too! _ **

** _Entrapped by Cavik! It's getting good! _ **

** _Shattered by Chifle! _ **

** _Rigged from the Start by TheBobcat18!_ **

** _Whispers and Songs by Howling Armadillo!_ **

** _All The World's a Sale by Narwhal Lord! _ **

** _Those Who Can't Teach by Mixed Valence! _ **

** _Idiosyncrasy by OCfan11!_ **

** _A Dragon's Promise by legendary stvsrt!_ **

** _Sea of Stars by Grand Paladin Tyrux!_ **

** _Hints, Allegations and Things Left Unsaid by LowerBlack! _ **

** _Teacher's Pet by ToBlazePurple! _ **

** **

** _That's all! If you guys want to chat or even get small preview snippets of upcoming stories and chapters or want advice to help improve your writing, come to join the discord! _ **

** _discord. gg/9XG3U7a _ **

** **


	64. Chapter 59: Lost in Thoughts

_\- ??? -_

_Slowly._

_Softly._

_Down._

_Down._

_It felt like she was underwater. Slowly, she went down. _

_Down _

_Down._

_Down._

_Ripples of water, the sound of bubbles floating up the surface. Yet, the light of faint hues of blue looked so far away. The sound of the water's movement rippled in her ears. The light seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Her body felt heavy, almost light in a way. She reached out, she could see figures around her, but she could not see their faces. Soon, she seemed to reach an end. Her feet gracefully touched some sort of ground. Her vision started to become clear as she looked around. It was different. The land around her was covered in lush grass. The sky a beautiful shade of blue, never had she seen it so clear. The air felt refreshing, clean. Fog gently scattered all over the green land. Small droplets of water were on the leaves of trees as she walked. She looked around, seeing buildings made of stone, like the ancient ones of the time. Statues of people made of marble stone displayed proudly. The sound of a horn being blown could be heard all over. Yet, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she started to walk. The feeling of grass was cool on her feet as she walked up a hill. Carefully, as she reached the top, the view of the land took her breath away. _

_A beautiful ancient city of builds and architecture of long ago. Temples were built to worship. Humans, beings of other kinds, animals, fae, and such all talked happily to one another. The city was bustling with life as she walked to the edge of the hill. Yet, at the top of the hill, was a door like structure made of stone, yet there was no door. Instead, there seemed to be a translucent thin veil of magic. The stone for the frame had multiple blue gems, all with different symbols she recognized. In front of the gate, stood a woman. Her back was turned to her. She heard the woman sighed as she spoke. _

_"The gate...I pray we do not have to use it." The woman muttered and turned to her right as she heard footsteps approaching._

_Two children. One, a girl of fluffy dark green hair and emerald-colored eyes, and the other, a boy with dark green hair tied in a ponytail. _

_"I want t to see your face." Arisa thought but seems the children and the woman don't know she is there or can't even see her. _

_"Mama, why did you call us?" The girl said as she walked up to the woman._

_Carefully, Arisa walked forward and went around. Her eyes went wide as she realized who the woman was. Long jade-colored hair was straight and flowed to the ground like a river. A white long dress that touched the grass, with a hood she currently wore down. Flower lilies on her head like a crown. Jade colored eyes and pointed ears. _

_"Sothis...." Arisa whispered as she looked back at the two kids._

_"Noa and Lejare, thank you for coming." Sothis smiled softly as she turned to them, "I am sorry I had you kids leave the festival." _

_"No worries. Parvati is helping Farnir set up the area." Crescent said as she nodded._

_"I see." Sothis smiled and let go of a sigh as she turned back to the gate, "Tell me, kids, do you know what this is?" She asked._

_"The Outrealm Gate!" Noa grins excitedly as she points to it, "It is the gate where the ancestors of the clans use to escape war from their homelands. It was built by the Agarthans!" She grinned proudly at herself._

_"Ufu." Sothis chuckled a bit as a sad smile graced her lips, "Yes, they were built by them." _

_"But, what does that have to do with the gate?" Lejare, asked, confused._

_"Let me tell you a story," Sothis muttered as she kept staring at the gate._

_ A long time ago, there was once a very mean dragon. The dragon was mean, bully, and made fun of humans. She saw herself above the world. The dragon had many brothers and sisters but she looked up a lot to her Elder Sister. The dragon did not understand why her elder sister cared about humans. One day, one of her elder brothers did something really bad and she supported it. _

_"Why did the dragon support her elder brother if it was a bad thing?" Noa asked and Sothis frowned a bit._

_"The dragon thought along with her brother that humans were becoming too powerful and needed to be put in their place," Sothis answered._

_"But humans are nice!" Noa pouted and Lejare snorted._

_"Yeah right." He muttered and two kids were about to go at each other’s throats when Sothis cleared her throat._

_They stopped and went back to listening to their mother._

_"Well, the dragon did not care if humans were nice or not. Because of this, her elder sister Naga was furious and banished the dragon from their home." And her children gasped._

_"What happened to the dragon?" Noa asked._

_"The dragon left, but not before she stole some important items. Years went on as the dragon traveled through the sea of stars. She missed her home but knew she could not return. As the years went by, she learned and recognized her mistakes. Eventually understanding why her Elder Sister loved humanity. Soon, the dragon found a new place. A home." Sothis finished and turned to her children, "That is the story of how the mean dragon learned her lesson." _

_"What happened to the dragon?" Noa asked and Sothis smiled sadly._

_"Who knows. Some say the dragon was able to find a home here in Fodlan. Others that she chose to fly beyond the sea. We'll never know." The woman smiled as she turned to look back to the gate, "The reason I am telling you all this is because of how things are becoming." _

_Lejare understood. He was gifted with the ability to see snippets of the future because of the blood rune he was born with. He knows...war is on the way. Arisa was silent as Sothis picked up her children and smiled at them._

_"Changing the subject, guess what?" She grinned seeing their confused faces, "You're both going to be big brother and sister soon." _

_"NEW SIBLINGS!? YAAAYY!" Noa yelled out happily while Lejare began groaning._

_"Ma!? I don't want to share my room!" The boy wanted to cry as Sothis chuckled._

_"Now now, do not worry. You won't be having new siblings yet. Just a few more years." She grins._

_The world around them suddenly changed again but this time, the same gate, was now nothing but a pile of rubble. Sothis stood in front of it with a scowl on her face as looked up to the sky. What was once a beautiful blue, was now crimson. Footsteps approaching and she turned, this time, it was the adult versions of her two kids. _

_"Noa...Lejare..." Sothis whispered as the two adults looked at her worried._

_Both were dressed in armor. Noa wore the armor of kinshi rider while Lejare wore that of a War Monk. _

_"Mother...Things...aren't looking well." Noa sighed as she looked at her brother._

_"We tried negotiating again and Agartha is no budging. Those that were exiled or have fled we have taken in. Even the other cities are also being affected. They aren't budging. At this rate, all of the lands will be left demarcated." Lejare said and Sothis sighed as her eyes looked over Zanado._

_"I know. If things do continue this way, I will have no choice but to wipe them off the map." And they looked at her shocked._

_"Mother you can't be serious!" Noa argued, "I understand that the war is brutal but to go so far!?" _

_"Noa, you know very well the Javelins of Light will leave the entire land destroyed! Not even the Agarthans will be able to live on it! At this point, they are destroying the very land they want! Those have fled and we have taken in, we're running out of ways to protect them! Parvati, Orion, Tiamat, and Cyrus, are barely holding up the frontlines!" Lejare argued back and Sothis raised her hand, for them to stop speaking._

_"How many of the Gates remain?" Sothis ordered and Noa sighed._

_"They were destroyed either by the Agarthans to keep even their people from escaping...or they were destroyed during the war. The last one that remains is in the land that Rhenus and his wife entrusted to humans..." Noa finished explaining._

** _[-------]_ **

_The world around her changed once more but this time she was in the throne room once again. However, this time on the throne, sat Sothis. The goddess was in her adult form but..._

_"I'M A MONSTER!" Arisa's eyes went wide as she walked up the stairs, her steps becoming faster by the second as Sothis wailed, her face buried in her hands._

_"How could I do that to you?! How could I have been so cruel?! Bit and pieces and I saw how I destroyed an entire nation in my homeland!" The woman screamed as tears kept falling._

_"I nearly made you become a demonic beast! I nearly took over your body!" She kept screaming as Arisa stopped in front of her, "Why won't you scream at me?!" Sothis suddenly looked up at her._

_".......Do you want me to scream at you?" Arisa muttered as Sothis rose from her throne, looking at her angrily._

_"I nearly killed you! I nearly took over your body! I made you channel my past hatred and rage! I....I.....aaaaahhhhh...." Sothis broken down, falling to her knees, sobbing._

_Arisa was silent as she knelt down and gently hugged her friend. The goddess froze. _

_"We are both at fault. We are no saints. We're both sinners..." Arisa whispered as Sothis wailed in her arms, holding her tightly._

_It felt like she was watching herself break down. Even if Sothis and her were the same person in some way, both were also different. Yet they also had many similarities._

_"A shoulder to cry on..." Arisa muttered as she is gentle as the goddess cried her heart out. _

_"Hmmm~ Hmmm~" Arisa began humming a tune as the world around her dissolved once more but this time, she was standing in a field of snow._

_She knew this memory. The faint sound of music playing in the background as snow fell gently, the night sky, her hand holding another, it was warm. She was in the garden of the palace. _

_"That's right...this is..." she looked down at bright warm baby blue eyes that held nervousness but also were tender, "This my sweetest memory." _

_The dance that took place on Christmas 5 years ago. The dance that Dimitri confessed to her. She let go of a small sigh as smiled sadly as they danced and then they suddenly stopped, but, this time Arisa let go of his hand as she took a step back._

_"Dimitri..." she began, "I can't be with you. Especially with what will come in the future." Even if she knows this an illusion and not speaking to the real one, she needs to let this out._

_She feels her emotions are eating her away, she is desperately trying not to break into tears as she speaks._

_"In my world...you were just a fictional character...I grew to admire you...I grew to care about you. You were also an inspiration for me....your story...Edelgard's...Claude's...Everyone's...you helped me live through the darkest times of my life. To me...you were my spark of light. And...you still are!" Arisa’s voice cracked, "When I first arrived at this world...I was just so confused. I didn't know how to accept my reality and I kept being in denial. People that I once believed were fictional, were suddenly real! I had to learn to survive. But the biggest thing I feared....was to be lonely. I missed my old family, I never had a chance to say goodbye to them. Yet, when I passed away in my old world, I never expected to be reincarnated. I was reincarnated as Byelth, of all people. I felt guilty! I felt like I took over my life I shouldn't have! I felt like I did not deserve this chance that I was given. But...I knew this life...this second chance...I couldn't leave it. I swore to Byleth to would not leave her...**our** father alone, not **our** family. I learned to see them as my family and I soon grew to love them as my family. I love them all and I would do anything to protect them!." The tears were now falling._

_She wiped as fast as she could and she smiled sadly at him._

_"I soon met Felix...Ingrid...Sylvain. Then I met you...I don't know exactly how to describe it. Perhaps because I had the mind of an adult of a child, I was able to keep myself from wanting to spoil you and the others." She chuckled a bit as she placed her hand over her heart._

_"I knew...perhaps at some point I would meet you but never expected it would be during an assassination. During that time, I saw you all little siblings almost. I wanted you all to be safe because I knew of the future. I knew there is still the possibility of us becoming enemies. That's why...I chose to erase your memories of me. I was so afraid...I didn't want to confront the truth. As time passed....as I experience hardships... met new people and create new bonds, I finally understood my mistake. I was such a fool in erasing your memories that didn't even think I was affecting you and the others negatively. Years passed, we reunited. I never expected you of all people to remember." She said as she looked a bit away._

_"I ran away from you like a coward. I honestly had planned to never reveal myself at all. Then there was Lestia you revealed it all. Honestly, I still hold a grudge over that prank." She grumbled, "But...I guess because of her, we were to speak and talk properly. I didn't know how to speak to you. Maybe because I was ashamed of my actions in the past. But you were the first to make an olive branch to me....." she smiled softly to him._

_"When I would teach you and you did well, I felt proud. I still do. When you would laugh and smile, I felt happy. When we would have times to ourselves like horseback riding, playing in the forest, I always had. I wanted our happy moments with our friends and family to last forever but...I know...eventually happy times come to an end. I wish I could have been there to stop it. I knew it was coming but I didn't know when. I did everything I could to at least lessen the damage but in the end, it took place. You lost your father...friends, and family. " she bit her lips, "Sadi...Glenn...they weren't supposed to survive but me and Amir interfering with the flow of time, changed fate. We denied it's flow. But...now I wonder...what the cost of it will be. I only pray...it doesn't involve you or anything or anyone I love to be hurt...." she hugged herself, remembering her transformation._

_"You saved me that day when we were attacked." She looked up and saw his child self turn to his teenage version of the academy._

_"I'm still growing...lost...you are growing. Sooner or later, the little cub I know will be a fierce lion." She smiled softly to him, "The ghost of our past follows us....the next upcoming months, will be very difficult. When I'm with you, I can't help but feel happy and safe. But I also feel I need to protect you. Maybe I'm being selfish. Maybe I'm not realizing that my actions have affected everyone around me. Whether it be positive or negative. For now..." she looked up once more and this time it was his time skip a version, " I know that my actions have helped you but they have also hurt you. Dimitri, I know you love me. I....know...what I feel towards you is more than just a friend. But right now...I can't be with you...I'm sorry." She muttered and closed her eyes in shame._

_She's an adult. Why would she think this way? Her of all people? Arisa realized that her emotions evolved. When she was in her old world, they were feelings of admiration and a schoolgirl crush. When she was born in this world, when she first met him, they were feelings of wanting to protect him, as a guardian. But she was also afraid because she didn't want to hurt him. After all, she knew of his fate. She was afraid of the future. She was also in denial. In her teenage years when she went to Faerghus she was still afraid but eventually, she grew to care about him more. It felt like she was a mentor watching her student grow and she was proud. She treated him like a student but also a friend. It is something both desired. To be treated as equals. Then tragedy struck. The stress, fear, every single emotion she held back just took over her. She didn't care at that point. She just wanted to protect him and her loved ones. And within madness, it was his voice that brought her back to her senses. When they return to Faerghus she wanted to stay. She wanted to stay beside him to make sure he was alright before she headed back to Remire. But because of the circumstances, she and Amir were forced to escape._

_She wanted to send letters but unfortunately, through Chris, she learned that Rhea's spies were intercepting the mail to try and track her down. She couldn't even send a letter to him because it would endanger not just herself but the others. Through the next four years, she didn't stop thinking about him. Worried. Asking herself if he was alright. She would pay close attention to any rumors. Then, when she reunited with him, he had grown. Now as a young adult, she found it wry difficult for herself to not treat him and the others like children. Part of her didn't want him to grow, and she hated that. She hated that there was a part of her that did not want him to flourish but also because she knew of the darkness that lies in his heart. She does not want that darkness to consume him but how can there be progress to help him grow if she's the one holding him back? Arisa opened her eyes and nearly jumped when Dimitri was in front of her, gently touching her cheek. The gaze on his face was unreadable but...it almost felt like he truly was there with her. She hadn't even realized that her tears were falling. _

_When he was about to speak, the world around her dissolved once more but this time, it was dark. A single spotlight showed seven mirrors. Each one had a different version of herself. The first one was her past self. The second one was her child self as Byleth. The third one was when she was around 8 years old. The fourth was her teenage 15-year-old self. The fifth was her current self and the last one was Byleth. _

** _"A parasite." _ **

_Arisa took a deep breath she knew that voice. She turned and looked at another version of herself. Her fallen version. A version of herself created on the instinct to survive but also from the negative emotions she held back. Streak pure white hair, pale skin, rainbow-colored eyes that glowed red, the scales covered part of her cheeks and stopped just below her eyes. Her ears a bit pointed to her curled horns looked like tree branches. Her fingertips on her hands are covered in scales that stop to her elbows. Her nails are claws, two wings made of bones sticking out from her back. Her fallen self in the mirror grinned, revealing her fangs._

** _"A parasite we are. A parasite that must be a squash. Yet we shall destroy all that scares us. You've denied me for years and now I am born once more. Another part of you." _ ** _The Fallen sneered as her hand reached out of the mirror, and caressed her cheek._

_"Yes. You are another part of me." Arisa spoke coldly, "But..." she grabbed her wrist, "I will not allow you to destroy what I love." _

_The fallen burst out laughing as she stepped out and wrapped her arms around her neck._

** _"So, you're going to stop running?" _ **

_"I don't have a choice." _

** _\- End of Dream -_ **

The voices were muffled but she could hear them. Her body hurt. Everything hurt as she felt something gentle almost hugging her. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision a bit of a blur but it was becoming clear.

"She's waking up!"

"She survived!"

"The toxins are almost gone! Do not stop the spell!"

The first voice she recognized was Flayn's. The second one was Hai's and the third one was Elder Mika. She could hear muttering, somewhat surrounded. Carefully she moved her head to the side and her eyes landed on a broken sword. Not just any sword. She closed her eyes again, guilt, and shame-filled her mind.

"I'm sorry Sothis." She thought because her sword was broken, shattered.

The hands of the three women were on her chest, glowing a soft mixture of green and blue. Elder Mika gritted her teeth as she instructed the other two on how to cast the spell,_ Purification_. It had been years since she has seen the forbidden poison, Sothal. No antidote for it exists. The only way to get rid of it was through a specific type of spell, _Anti-Magic._ Flayn gritted her teeth because she never once cast an Anti-magic spell before. The only reason she is currently able to do it is because of the necklace Elder Mika is making her wear. Hai panted as the process was being difficult. The people of the caravan were worried as they watched the faint wisps of black smoke leave Arisa's body. The color was slowly returning to her skin but...

"What happened to her arm?" Lolo muttered as she looked at the strange no longer human arm.

"Black magic.....She must have been desperate to stop Arash." Elder Mika sighed and looked at the girl with a bit of pity, "Just a bit more lass." She referred to Flayn.

Flayn nodded as she gulped, trying to focus on her friend as the black mist left her body. The veins were disappearing a bit, but those now left permanent scars. Her right arm has fully healed but it was a painful process. One of the women kept gently applying a soothing cream to help her.

"Aye, I have seen you all immortals heal similarly." The woman chuckled a bit, "Our tribe has deep connections to the spiritual realm. It's why you see so many of our stories if they speak to tell of us consisting. It's like a symbiotic relationship. We help each other in our times of need but also respect the boundaries. Yes, we have our disagreements. I'm not going to lie, there is discrimination. But, the question is if you will let it keep you under a rock? And there!" The woman finished applying the cream, "That should ease the pain."

"I do not understand." Flayn muttered as she saw the bit of black smoke leave Arisa's body, "Are you not afraid of me?"

"Afraid?!" Elder Mika raised an eyebrow at her, "Goodness child! You're only 15 years of human age. We have fae, merfolk, ancient spirits, and such walking around Albinea is a regular thing. Are you and the others of the supernatural suppressed in Fodlan?" The elder asked.

Flayn winced a bit.

"We...mostly have to hide our existence for our safety," Flayn muttered and quickly helped Arisa sit up.

The forest haired woman let out a violent coughing fit, her chest burning as she coughed. Elder instructed Flayn and Hai to keep using Purification on her. There was still a bit of the poison in her body. Everything ached, she tried to force herself to stand up, ignoring everyone telling her to take it easy. Black mist was leaving her body and she raised her right hand to use heal on herself but...

"GHHHHAA!"

Arisa snarled as her right arm suddenly felt like it was on fire and her head snapped to look at it but, it was no longer a human arm. Her smile became bitter as she gritted her teeth.

"I should have known....this was the consequence..." she was helped to stand up.

She felt Sothis's guilt through her body. The goddess right now could not face her and locked herself away in the deepest parts of her mind. It was too much for her to see. Arisa let her. She knows Sothis needs time to process what has happened. Carefully, she raised her right hand, studying it. Her once human flesh arm, it's flesh was a cinder black charcoal color with thin veins that glowed red. Her eyes trailed up slowly, taking in how the arm muscles could be seen. It still looked like humans but her nails were longer, like claws. Her fingers a bit longer. The more she looked up, she could see that on her right shoulder was that strange glowing red orb that was part of a Hegmon's body. The black flesh stopped midway her right shoulder, the rest looking like veins. Gently, with that hand, she touched her right cheek, she felt scales. Just a bit under her eye. Arisa took a deep breath, as the others looked at her worried. Especially Flayn. Shirou let out a small whine and at that, she quickly turned her back to all of them, storming off. She ignored everything and everyone calling out her name but she didn't care.

**She didn't care.**

The more she kept walking, the more she could hear them call out her name. She raised her hands to cover her ears. She didn't want to hear anyone. Right now, all she wanted was to be alone. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned furious.

"Arisa, please! Stay! I know this a lot for you right now but being alone is not the best choice right now!" Flayn pleaded to her but Arisa did not care.

She pulled away from the girl furiously, turning her back. Arisa did not care right now how to hurt Flayn looked. She did not care about the calls for her to come back. She did not care.

All she wanted right now, was to be alone. To accept and process, she allowed the corrupted power of the relic, to take over her. The more she walked away, the more she did not care what direction she was going. The more she walked, her senses were out of control. Her eyesight and hearing were sharper. Her sense of smell was heightened. She could feel things that didn't know were possible. The more she walked, the sounds, everything was becoming too much for her.

"_Annoying. Annoying. Annoying_." She began to repeat multiple times as she kept walking.

The sound of the river and even a crunch of a leaf was far too much.

"SHUT UP!" She roared as she swung her right arm and usually she would be cussing profanities when she would punch a tree but...

**BOOM! **

"A...Aahh!" Fear filled every fiber of her being as the impact caused the tree to explode to smithers as she staggered back, her right arm trembling as she looked at it.

Her vision trembled as she crouched down, her hands now gripping her head as her eyes were wide and frantic. She was scared. _Terrified._ She was suffering an identity crisis. Her breathing was uneven and frantic. Her body trembled, she broke into a cold sweat as she began hyperventilating. _Names._ So many names she has been called. So many titles she has gone through. So many identify and personas she had to create to live. All of it crumbling down. All it falling apart. She was breaking.

_"Byleth." _

_"Arisa."_

_"Mother."_

_'Sothis."_

_"Fell Star."_

_"Holy Magus."_

_"Saint."_

_"Manakete."_

_"Savior."_

_"Hero." _

_"Kiana."_

_"Cecilia."_

_"Professor.":_

_"Monster." _

_"Outworlder."_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Arisa unleashed a scream unlike any she let go before.

This scream instead of rage was filled with torment and years of pent-up trauma all unleashed. Years of listening to others, years of expectations, and experience all coming back. Every single mistake she made, she saw. She relived her regrets and now feels guilty. Years of being terrified of losing her humanity, just all came back. She saw her life flash before her eyes. Memories of her past life were becoming blurred. Precious memories she did not want to let go, all fading away as the years went by. She felt like a caged bird. Why was she in this world? Why did Byleth choose her of all people? She isn't special. She isn't a god or some famous person.

"I'm human! I’m HUMAN. I'M HUMAAAANNN!" Arisa screamed repeatedly as she suddenly felt arms wrap around her tightly.

"You're human..." Sothis wept as she held her like a mother would comfort her child.

Arisa wailed loudly as all the negative emotions she kept holding back, just let them go. She felt pathetic. She felt like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum for hearing the truth. Everything just poured out as she wished there were so many things she could do differently but knows the past can not be changed. **_What is done, is done. _**She can never go back, no matter how much she wished it. And what she is going through is nothing compared to what others are.

_Forced to comfort the emotions she was growing towards Dimitri. Forced to confront her mistakes and errors. Forced to confront her stupidity of the past. Forced to be selfish. _She knows she is. She can and will be cunning and manipulative when needed to. She can either be a blessing or a nightmare. She can either be someone's light or their darkness. She could be either someone's hope or despair. She had the power to alter fate but everything comes with a price. And she is afraid of that price. That is her fear. She is afraid of **_time._** She carefully stood up and walked to the river. Sothis did not say a word and kept a distance to allow her space. Stopping on the bed, Arisa knelt, not caring how cold it was as she touched the water with her right hand.

"......" she was silent as her eyes watched the water stream then...she thrust her hand in to watch, catching something.

She stared at the fish she caught, flapping helplessly in her hand.

"I'm hungry."

Her hand balled into a fist, her claws pierced through the fish, killing it in an instant. Sothis's eyes went wide as she watched the woman just stared at the fish she just killed then.

"Ahh! Nom!" Arisa took a bite from the fish and began to eat it, just like that.

She ate it. Fresh and raw. Like a yokai or merfolk ate their fish. She used nails to cut it open and spill out the guts. Then dunk it in the water to clean it. She ate it, spitting out the bones as she ate.

"What?" She titled her head back, her face cold, "Are you disgusted to see me doing this?"

"....." Sothis did not respond but some else did.

"It's natural to crave what our dragons’ instincts want."

Arisa stood up, silent as she saw it was Hai. The merfolk looking woman had a blank face as she remained around 5 feet apart from her.

"You should go back," Hai muttered and Arisa let go of a scoff.

"I am not in the mood to see anyone. Especially with the sorry state, I'm currently in." Arisa laughed a bit as she finished eating the fish and threw the head away.

Hai stared at her for a moment then spoke.

"How do you feel right?" Hai asked and Arisa's lips became a thin line.

"......Horrible." Arisa answered, "But now I have a question for you." Arisa turned to her fully, "Why does an Outrealm Gate exist in this world?" Her voice went cold.

Hai went silent and then spoke.

".....How...convenient that you know the name of the Gate. You know what it is, don't you?" Hai's fin ears opened like a lizard’s, ready to attack her.

"I know very well about Naga and Archanea. As well as the purpose of the Outrealm Gate and what a dragon stone is." Arisa turned to her fully, "So get to explaining. WHY they exist in this world?" She hissed.

Hai sighed as her fins went back down but she walked towards her and stopped. The two were silent as they stood next to each other and Hai sighed.

"You won the round. You broke me free of my chains. I will answer the questions you have. Follow me."

**[----]**

Once more to the palace of ice they went, once more they walked towards the throne room. The faint outline of people dancing was still there as they walked and stopped in front of the stairs of the throne. They did not climb. Instead, Hai spoke.

"A long time ago, before the Divine Dragon of Time came to this land, the first species to live were animals. Life born from the sea. As the years went by, creatures called humans were. They held knowledge, and eventually became the first human civilization. They were...Agarthans." Hai muttered as she stared up to the throne.

"They were knowledge. Years passing by as their knowledge grew. However, eventually, they became curious. Wanting to know if there were others out there that were like them, somewhere in the Sea of Stars. Years went by and they studied the stars and the earth. They began to discover these things called planets. They were filled with different elements like the one here. They discovered forms of magic and such based on reality. Knowledge. They kept seeking knowledge and they lost after it. So much of the unknown out there. Then...suddenly thought occurred to one." Hai narrowed her eyes.

_"What if we create a way for the different worlds among the Sea of Stars to connect?" _

Arisa’s lips became a thin line as she recalled some foggy memories of the multiverse theory that came to mind. Hai began to walk towards the stairs, up they went.

"They began to research ways to harvest energy. They began to research ways to advance their techniques. They began to grow. Advanced. Knowledge growing more and more. Blueprints were created and eventually, the prototype of a gate was created." Hai muttered and stopped at the door of the balcony.

"Tha Agarthans were eager but like all prototypes, some are fruitful." Her eyes narrowed, "And others are failures."

"The prototype....failed, didn't it?" Arisa whispered as Hai gave a small nod.

"The first person they tried to take a walk through the gate, was burned to cinders. The Agarthans, in particular, were looking for those that had similar knowledge as them. Countless trials were held and eventually, one was successful." Hair frowns.

_"Where...am I?" _

_"Welcome!" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Do....you not know?" _

"The traveler that was brought said that he did not know. He had never heard of Fodlan or things such as a dragon and such. The traveler wanted to return to his home but unfortunately, that was the moment the first Outrealm Gate broke. The traveler could never return home. But," she glanced to her, "the traveler was hell-bent on returning. The Agarthans welcomed them with open arms. Of course, the traveler did hold a grudge against them but didn't blame them for their curiosity. Years went by and the traveler emerges himself in learning about the new world. In exchange for knowledge from the Agarthans, the traveler shared his knowledge." Hai sighs a bit.

"Did the traveler ever say what world he came from?" Arisa asked and Hai shrugged.

"I don't know much myself since this is a story from the Outrealm Archives written from the first Agarthan civilization." Hai muttered and pulled out a book from her bag, "This book is one written by the Agarthans years ago. Manged to preserve it will be using my magic. I took this from an agent that was sent here to investigate the Gate." She smiled.

"What happened to them?" Arisa muttered and Hai put the book away.

"Agarthans are born with the ability to shapeshift into the form they desire, however, there are certain requirements. Ivy put that ability to use." Hai frowned, "The person they stole their appearance from, they are killed and a portion of the soul is absorbed into them. This allows the body to change into the shape needed. Only those who have Agarthan blood in their veins can perform shapeshifting."

"You're only able to change your appearance using an illusion spell. That can easily be broken by a very skilled and advanced mage. But to shapeshift, you need to feed on the soul." Hai sighs as they began to walk down the hallways.

Mirages of the hallways filled with children running around, butlers and maids going room to room to clean up. Merfolk and fae were either running or floating. They soon arrived at the room Hai met Flayn in. The giant mirror's surface rippled as they stepped closer, revealing a thin outline of magic. But, the frames of the mirror became stone, and 23 stones with the Crest symbols on them appeared. However, 22 of the stones were cracked but one.

"_The imperial year 1157._" Hai muttered as Arisa stepped forward, "_Imperial years 1159_. And finally..." the magic ripples and showed the reflections of Chris, Theresa, and Arisa, how they used to look in their old world, "_The imperial year 1160._"

"Those are the years we were born." Arisa whispered as she leaned her forehead on the gate, closing her eyes, "How...?"

"The Outrealm Gate can no longer let those with a physical body pass through. It shouldn't have any power at all...but...it had enough power to activate three more times. It has been 1500 years since it was last active. And...it shouldn't activate ever again." Hai muttered as Arisa was taking small breaths.

"I always wondered..." Arisa whispered, "Why me? Why my brother? Why my friend? Why are we three the only ones who still have memories of the past?" She looked up a bit, seeing her old self looking back to her eyes, "I will always remember who gave this second chance."

Arisa closed her eyes as she recalled the time Byleth spoke to her. Byleth gave her her body because she did not want her father to be alone. Their souls were compatible. Arisa wanted to live and be with her family. Byleth did not want Jeralt and her family to be left alone. Their emotions aligned, they had and still have the same goals. And ever since that day, Arisa made an oath to herself that she would protect them. She would protect the people she loves and cherished. Not only for Byleth's sake but for her own. She opened her eyes as she looked back to herself and then to the others.

"A part of me will always belong to my old world but this world I am now in my home. And for the actions I have done, I will pay the consequences." She muttered and she took a step back and took out the broken sword.

"I'm sorry." Arisa muttered as she looked at the sword, her hand gently touched the space where the Crest would usually be, "This is your body Sothis. And I abused it with this fight..." she looked to her right arm.

"Hai." Her voice was neutral as the girl watched her back, "Do you mind if I take the left over power and channel it into the sword?"

"It’s not much but I much rather you have it than Agartha get their hands on it." Hai sighed and pointed to her, "Hold the sword in the door frame."

Arisa nodded as she did as instructed. She held the sword with both her hands as the magic began to react. The magic of the Outrealm Gate began to swirl around her. Arisa's eyes went wide as she felt the warm energy around her. It was as if the galaxy was swirling around her. Colors blue red, purple and all kinds, the small lights of the stars. The Crest stone area Sword of The Creator glowed bright red and the magic pooled into it. The Crest Stone in her chest pulsed, nearly causing her knees to buckle but she managed to hold up. However, a bright light formed on her chest, and soon that light was absorbed by the sword. The spirit of magic faded away and Arisa's body felt lighter. Like if something was taken out. Her eyes noticed that some of the cracks in the sword had repaired themselves.

"Whoa!" She jumped back when the Outrealm gate suddenly crumbled and turned to dust.

Hai used Wind and the two watched the dust fly out the old window and scatter in the wind. She smiled sadly as she walked to the window, seeing the view of the once-proud kingdom she helped raise.

"With this, the final Outrealm Gate is gone." Hai muttered as she turned to the woman, "Shall we head back?"

**[——]**

"You're back!"

Arisa gave a small nod as she and Hai arrived back to the group. Flayn smiled softly but Arisa stared at her for a moment before she walked up to her.

"Your arm..." Flayn muttered as Arisa shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Arisa muttered, "I shouldn't have pushed you away. You were only trying to help me." She sighed as raised her right hand a bit, "Not sure how much this will affect me but I will try."

Flayn nodded and Dierte walked up along with Lolo and Hyde. In their arms, was wrapped in bandages the blade of the Sword of the Creator but also...

"The staff...please take it." Dietre smiled sadly as she looked at them shocked, "We have a feeling it's better off with you. Escesplly after everything you and Flayn did for us."

"Dietre...we can't take credit. You also helped save your people. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to get the answers we need." Arisa said and the man shook his head as he looked away from her.

"We...didn't get the answers we needed. Why...Arash chose to betray us." He muttered and Hai sighed.

"Some things are better left unknown." Hai muttered and looked to the staff, "How he obtained my father's staff after it was sealed away, I do not know. But one thing for sure." She walked up.

"May I?" She extended her hand and Dietre handed it to her.

Arisa observed how Hai smiled sadly at the staff and then suddenly snapped it in half. A pin could be heard dropping as everyone just processed what was done.

"Did you just snap a relic in half?" Lolo choked out and Hai nodded.

"It is for the best. Besides," she turned to Arisa, "it's made of the material you need to repair that sword of yours.”

Arisa gave her a small nod and let go of a sigh as she looked up to the sky. It was getting late.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to camp here tonight for all of us to recover. Would inside the castle be fine since it protects everyone from the cold?" She said and everyone nodded.

Everyone picked up their things and made their way to the castle. The Gaint White Wolves stood guard around the caravan to make sure everyone would be alright. A giant fire was started with timber that was collected, enough to keep everyone warm. For once, everyone could catch some shut-eye. Hai used a sleeping spell to make sure no one suffered nightmares as they slept. She sat on the old throne as she made the mirages of foxes and animals snuggle with the people to help them sleep. Flayn slept next to Isoka and Shirou and the wyvern egg in her coat. Yet, only one human was awake, choosing to keep watch along with the wolves. Hai stood up as she walked in the air as if it were a solid floor. Quietly opening the door, she walked out, and there she was.

Arisa stood on top of the broken pillar with a void face and blank eyes as she sang softly. The wolves were silent as they listened to the voice of the Wolf Star. Hai was silent as she stood next to one of the wolves. She could sense the animals of the caravan were listening.

**[-----]**

_Shall we take a single step?_

_A step back in time?_

_I have held for a thousand years_

_Haunted by this fate_

_Morning Light, a drop of sun_

_Head of clouds, I knew you were the one_

_When you called for me, I cursed destiny_

_My one and only, it was never meant to be_

It was a song Sothis used to sing to her children in the old days. Arisa was only able to see fragments of her memories as she closed her eyes, humming the rest of the incomplete song. Her hands made movements as if she was playing the harp. A faint memory of Sothis played in her mind as she sang softly. Her fingers drumming strings as if they were there. The memory was simple. Sothis, when she was an adult. She sat on top of a giant boulder, the sky was dark but illuminated by the stars. There seemed to be a canyon. As Sothis sang and played the harp, the sound reverted through the place. There was a campfire. People of all kinds were there. Humans dancing and laughing with Nabateans. Agarthans drinking and playing instruments as Kitsune and Wolfskin danced with each other. There were Laguz helping serve food or fae pulling pranks. Children's of all kinds running around in joy. Merfolk in the lakes listening silently as Sothis played her harp.

_"In time flows~ See the glow ~"_

The place was filled with joy, love, happiness. There was peace. Arisa opened her eyes as she felt tears were falling as she took a deep breath. She looked up to the sky, seeing the shooting stars as she sat down and hugged her knees. She missed home. Not her old world. She missed Fodlan. She missed waking up in the morning or being woken up by the students. She missed teaching and seeing the students struggle but also helping them when they need it. She missed flying with Sandy or teasing Florencio. She missed playing with Jaden and Kaimu. She missed training with Amir and Alexandra.

And she especially...

"I miss Dad." Arisa buried her face in her knees as she closed her eyes, "I guess the saying is true._ You truly appreciate what you have once you see your life flash before your eyes at death's door_." Ahe sighed.

She opened her eyes a bit once she felt a familiar presence and raised her head, turning a bit towards them.

"What is it, Hai? Can't sleep?" Arisa muttered as Hai stood next to her.

"I'm fine. But I’m worried about you." The woman muttered, "You should be resting. Especially after today..." she bit her lip.

"I can't sleep. And I don't feel like it. Especially after today." Arisa said a bit coldly and Hai winced.

The was a tense silence between them till Arisa spoke again.

"Tell me, who was Arash? I saw how you recognized him after the mask came off." She said.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Hai said and Arisa scooted a bit to allow the woman to sit.

Hai sat down and sighed as she looked up to the sky, a sad gaze she held.

"Arash...His real name was Tulok, The Fourth Prince." Arisa's eyes widened slightly.

She felt her right arm throb a bit as she continued to listen to Hai.

"He was a young boy full of curiosity and wonders. He always asked questions and searched for answers. I think I understand why he chose his dark path." She whispered as she made a Celica flower bloom in her hand.

She stared at her for a moment, a soft but sad smile formed on her lips.

"Tulok...was born sickly. Since the day he was born, he to be put on medication. He couldn't leave the castle or his room. He was very weak. Eventually...I stepped in." Hai sighed.

"He was like me," Arisa muttered and Hai raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" Hai said and Arisa looked back to the sky.

"In my old world, I was born sick since the day I was born. I was put on medication and everything. I wasn't able to go outside or be with friends and family. I was cough blood and had to go through several treatments. The only thing that kept me going was books." Arisa answered and Hai chuckled bitterly.

"My, how eerie it is that you and he are similar. You wouldn't happen to get cured at age 13 and were able to live a normal life till age 23? Hahaha!" Hai laughed a bit and Arisa looked away.

Slowly, Hai's laughter died out and her eyes went wide once she realized why Arisa looked away. The woman turned to her with a small sad smile as she looked back to the sky.

"At age 13, I was cured. I lived a normal life till age 23. My sickness came back and I went back to the hospital where I stayed for my remaining years. Looking back, it wasn't too bad." She smiled sadly, "I had friends and family with me. There were days I was angry. Other days I just cried. But the majority of the time...I was happy."

"Now I see where the paths diverged." Hai sighs as she looked back to the flower.

One flower petal wilted.

"That's enough for tonight." Hai muttered as she stood up, "Go get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Arisa gave a nod as she stood up and turned towards the direction of the castle. She glanced at Hai before she spoke.

"What will you do now...?" She muttered and Hai sighed.

"I don’t know." Was Hai's response and Arisa jumped down.

Her feet met the ground softly as she looked at her right arm. She already had an idea that everyone is going to freak out when they return to Fodlan.

"Rhea's paranoia is going to rise tenfold after this." She groaned as she walked to the castle.

Quietly she entered and made her way towards Isoka. A few mirage animals snuggled against her as she laid next to Flayn. Isoka nuzzled closer to keep them warm. Arisa let go of sighs as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow, they will finally be arriving at the port and take the ship back to Fodlan.

"Good night."

**[----]**

** _Happy New Year! 2020 is over! _ **

** **

** _Everyone, thank you for being patient. 2020 was a rough year for all of us. Chapter 60 is in the works along with an interlude and Chapter 61._ **

** **

** _During the months I was on break, I went back to re-reading my stories and there will many ghost updates during the next few days/weeks/months. I will be going back to do some heavy editing in fixing spelling and grammar errors that I missed during my earlier days. Sentence structures will also be fixed and there will be new cover arts for this story and A Dark Saint's Heart._ **

** **

** _I want to thank everyone for reading my story and comments. I have read them all and all those who have left advice and criticism on how I can help improve my writing and story, thank you all so much, I appreciate it._ **

** **

** _When I first started this story, I had just first entered the world of Fire Emblem. Throughout the months and years, I met many amazing people and learned much about the lore of Fire Emblem. My writing has improved and I have created new things. I do create fan art and post it on my Tumblr page. _ **

** **

** _The next upcoming chapters will be revealing more lore of this world as well as meeting new characters. More character development as well as a few surprises. _ **

** **

** _Here's a mini Preview of the Interlude. It's what is going on in the monastery._ **

** **

** _Rhea: Bloodline Goes Thin_ **

** **

** _Chris: Path That Was Never Ment to Be _ **

** **

** _Dimitri: Bygone Days _ **

** **

** _Beleth (FINALLY): The Light Faded _ **

** **

** _Edelgard: The Blacken Heart _ **

** **

** _Upcoming Prologues: _ **

** **

** _Sandy: Part 2: The Wind No Longer Blows_ **

** **

** _Florencio: Part 2: Ashes! Ashes! We all Remain! _ **

** **

** **


	65. Chapter 60:Muddy Waves: Part 1:Fractured

A few days have passed since the attack. Perhaps it was better for her that she chose to keep a distance from everyone. Arisa earned some peace, still processing everything that has been revealed so far. She never expected that Arash, or should she say, Prince Tulok, was just like her. At least, her past self. Both were born sickly. Both did not have normal childhoods. Both were able to survive because of books. Both were cured at age 13 and it suddenly crashed down at age 23. But...their paths took different turns. For Arisa, she accepted she wasn't going to get better and would lose the battle. She knew she was going to die but still had regrets. Her regrets were not being able to say goodbye to her family and friends. She regretted that she was envious of those that lived normal lives.

But...what caused Arash to go a different path? What caused him to choose the darkness? What caused him to become so despicable that he even went as far as to hurt his siblings to take the throne? What made him make such a drastic change in his personality? Perhaps they were more alike than she wants. For now, all she wanted was to return to the monastery and hug her father and her family tightly.

"Hissss..." she hissed as she felt her Hegemon arm pulse a bit.

Elder Mika did the best she could by wrapping bandages and a few talismans on it to help stabilize it. She was surprised to learn the elder is someone from the Anti-magic clan. Even more, Flayn was able to cast such a spell. But that was because the elder had her wear a necklace to protect her body. For Hai, it is natural because her mother was one of the rare Agarthans that could use it. Still, that didn't stop Arisa from having so many questions.

"We've arrived!"

Arisa opened her eyes as she looked to where everyone was looking. From above the hill they were, the view of the Albinea's ocean port was amazing. The children of the caravan began cheering and the wolves let out their howls to announce that the caravan they were guarding had arrived safely. There was silence for a few seconds when another set of howls were heard, but this time they came from the port.

"In Albinea, the Giant Snow Wolves have been used for generations to help out with transportation but also as a way to announce that caravans have been safely escorted. The second set of howls you all heard were from the wolves that guard the port." Dietre explained as he took a bite from the dried meat he packed.

"Incredible!" Flayn gasped and Shirou let out a happy bark, "Isn't that amazing Arisa?!" She turned to the woman but no response.

Arisa had a blank face as she looked at the port. She could see people in their winter clothing unloading supplies from ships. Her emotions have been stunned as of lately. At times, Arisa feels joy and on occasions when the group is talking. Sometimes she doesn't make a single sound as her gaze fades out and daydreams. The distant look in her eyes says it all. The tiny bit of scales on her cheek she put a bandage.

"It looks fine," Arisa muttered as she gently touched the cloth of half cloak covering the right side of her body.

Flayn looked at her sadly as she walked ahead with everyone else. Dietre sighed as he gave Flayn a gentle pat on the head as they both watched the group walk a bit ahead.

"Give her some time. She'll come around." He said and Flayn nodded as the two walked to catch up.

A few minutes later they were down the hill and now upon closer look, Arisa could see the different variety of ships that were in the ports as well as other things that could be seen from the hilltop view. There was a fish market selling different varieties of freshly caught fish and bids being made to buy the freshest ones. There were a few homes in the area, mostly fishermen with their wives and children. Putting on her hood, she walked silently as she looked around. She spotted a shop that was selling souvenirs and her lips curved up a bit as memories from Dadga came back.

"Oh! What are these?!" Flayn excitedly went to look like the rest of the group went their separate paths.

The shop vendor was a man and his daughter was on a chair with a look in front of her. She was using a backstrap loom and different colored silks. The girl beamed as she was weaving and showed the intricate designs.

"Oh! Are you using sea silk?" Hai popped up as she stood next to Arisa and the girl's eyes sparkled and she nodded.

She made hand movements and the two dragons were confused until Arisa began making the same movements. The girl jumped up excitedly and began making the movements a bit too fast for everyone else but Arisa understood perfectly as she made a few movements back.

"Well!" The father looked at her surprised, "I never thought I see the day someone else knows the same signed language as my daughter." He chuckled.

The girl kept making the movements and Arisa chuckled a bit.

"What is she saying?" Flayn asked and Arisa spoke as she pointed to the charms and quilts displayed before them.

"She says she is happy to know someone else knows how to communicate and understand her. Hai." Arisa turned to the blue-haired woman, "She says she is using sea silk. That this year has been a blessing because sea silk is difficult to get. Some of the merfolk only come by a few times a year and sell it." Arisa explained as she nudged her head a bit towards the loom, "She is making a quilt with sea silk as a gift to the merman that sells the silk." She finished.

The girl beamed as she nodded her head and then motioned to the table.

"She says take your pick. It's on the house." The father chuckled and the three looked at him surprised.

"What?! No, no. I'm sorry but we can't accept it. We'll pay in full." Arisa said and the girl shook her head again and made puppy dog eyes at her.

"We're paying in full." Arisa insisted and the girl's lip trembled a bit.

Arisa felt she was looking at Kama as she took a deep breath.

"We're paying in fu---" and a teardrop fell.

Arisa slumped in defeat while the girl cheered happily that she won. Her father was laughing and Arisa can already hear Jeralt laughing as if he had seen this predicament. Again, he wouldn't blame her, she has too much of a soft spot for kids. Flayn was covering her mouth to hide her giggle while Hai had a smirk. Arisa could feel Sothis stir a bit in the back of her mind, most likely watching. Yet she did not speak at and only watched. Flayn looked at the bracelets, quilts, necklaces, and charms. But the one that caught her eyes was a dream catcher.

"I chose this one!" She picked up a silver dream catcher necklace with three turquoise shaped feathers, jade beads, and the spiral symbol in the center with a topaz gem.

"Oh! Dream catcher! This one has a protection spell on it. It is to keep nightmares away but also to ward off "_The Eye_"." The vendor pointed to his eye.

"The eye?" Flayn looked at him confused and Arisa spoke.

"The Eye," Arisa pointed to a blue multi-colored stone, " has two meanings. First, is the Evil eye." She picked up the earring, " The first meaning is believed to be cast by a malevolent glare, usually given to a person when one is unaware. It is a type of apotropaic magic." Arisa muttered.

Well, she knows her pick.

"The second one!" Hai spoke, "The evil eye is a talisman that is meant to protect you from evil spirits. The evil eye is a 'look' or 'stare' believed to bring bad luck for the person at whom it is directed." She explained and the man nodded.

The girl nodded as she wrote on a piece of paper and then turned it to them.

"_That is why I insisted you all take your pick as a gift! When the Evil Eye is gifted, it means you want someone to be protected! Lady of brown and Opal colored hair, thank you for translating what I said. I am beyond happy to have met someone else who knows sign language. It is rare. I am mute so it can be difficult to communicate. Please accept this as a gift._" The girl wrote and Arisa gave her a small smile as she held up the earring.

"I pick this," Arisa said and the girl clapped her hands joyfully.

She felt Sothis smile a bit and Hai picked up a feather hairpin with a red ruby.

"I chose this." She smiled and the two nodded.

"Now, since we picked what we wanted," Arisa turned to the vendor, "Whatever else I pick, I'm paying."

The girl pouted but nodded. Arisa chose carefully each gift for her students and also her family. She also got her fellow professors a gift and few extras. The total was 5 silver coins. Arisa gave them 10 gold coins. It always brings her joy when she sees the people become happy when she pays them. The father and daughter thanked her profoundly as they waved goodbye and left.

"Alright...Hai." Arisa turned to the woman as they were walking towards the shipping area, "I'm going to ask you this and I'm sorry this will sound rude. But...what will you do now?"

Arisa watched Hai tap her chin a bit and then smiled.

"I will be going to Fodlan!" And Arisa did a double-take.

"What?!" Arisa screeched and Flayn looked at her shocked.

"Well, I wish to meet my little sister. Cirina you said is her name. Also, I wish to meet the rest of my family! I thought I had not more and then learned that Flayn is my baby cousin! Of course, I'm going!" Hai grinned and Flayn squealed.

"Oh, you will love Fodlan! I can show you around and Oh, Oh!" Flayn clapped her hands a bit, "You will enjoy the monastery!"

"Sounds exciting! I do wonder how mother and father are doing?" Arisa and Flayn suddenly went silent as Hai continued to speak, "You said our grandmother's name is Sothis? If I recall, that is the name of the Progenitor God. Oh! And you said you have many aunts and uncles! Does that mean I may have more cousins?! Oh! If I do, do you think I will be welcomed? I know for a fact mother and father spoke of me!" Hai grinned.

A deep wave of sadness overwhelmed Arisa suddenly. Those were Sothis's emotions. Now that she thought about it, she never once heard The Red Canyon Massacre from Flayn's perspective or anyone else's. She knows it from Rhea's perspective. She has learned of it from Emily's and Cirina's. But what about Seteth or Lejare? What about those that may still be alive but are hiding?

She learned a little from the Agarthan's perspective because "_Ivy_" called them monsters for taking over her home and wiping them away from the map. So far she learned of the war from the Nabateans perspective but also her world. What about the Agarthans? What about the kitsune or laguz or the other clans? How did the war affect them during that time? Rhea has allowed them to live in isolation on the condition that they have to students from the clans to attend the academy. Also, her way of saying they need to keep their mouths shut if they want no harm to befall the students. Rhea still holds a grudge that they did not aid her when she requested. It wasn't until their own began to be killed that they joined but they did not follow her. They followed Cirina and her generals. What about the countries past the borders of Fodlan? Why did Rhea label them as a beast? Why was she so against people from beyond Fodlan being welcomed? What about other faiths? Why is it so wrong to have a different belief of faith? Why is it wrong to believe in other gods and goddesses?

Why is everything that not in the doctrine of Serios a sin? Arisa's brief meeting with Lejara and drinking Christian's blood led her to gain some ability to wield Anti-Magic. Why couldn't Rhea accept that her mother has long passed on? That is because Rhea was not able to grieve properly? With the small visions she had, she saw Rhea lash out her anger on the first person that came into her sight. The one who has Agarthan blood running in her veins. And that was Cirina. What about the perspective of the war from Indech and Macuil? What about Melody also known as Saint Hymra? How was the war in their eyes? What about the war in the eyes of the innocent that were dragged in? Why did Rhea have the Anti-Magic clan executed? Was it because Leraje accepted that their mother had passed on or was it because she knew he did not want history to be erased? What about the outsiders? What about the fae? Just...how did the last 995 years, change so much? Cirina held a deep grudge towards The Reigan bloodline because she believed she was betrayed. But ever since her trip to Abyss and the time she spent in the Shadow Library, more and more questions are popping up. Did the 11 Elites even know about the Red Canyon Massacre? Did they even know that the weapons they wielded were crafted from the corpses of the dragons?

In the later text that she believed may have been written by Maurice, the elite expressed that he did not understand what Nemesis did to unleash Serios wrath. His children, wife, and clan have been spared just like the others of the 10 elites but they, the heads of their clans, had run. To go into hiding.

What happened to the people that did discover the truth? From her short time in the Kingdom, she learned from Emily's assistant, Sophia, that she is from House Hyrm. But she has been in hiding for over 40 years in the world of fae because Rhea had ordered the execution of her father, who learned the truth. And from the execution, Rhea learned that others learned the truth. Of course, she hunted them down. Others have long left Fodlan because they feared their lives, others were killed in assassinations. The rest were put into hiding by Sirius. What about those that were victims of the Crest system. What about her mother, Sitri? What was her life like before she met her father?

"By the way!" Hai said and that made her snap out of it," Which boat is the one that will take us to Fodlan?"

"O-Oh." Arisa blinked, "Let's look for the ship called Arc of Akanos. A mercenary named Anna gave me this." She pulled out what was given to her.

Now that she had a better look at it, it was the Symbol of Askr. The three began to walk together through the port looking for a ship with the symbol on it. Looking around, Arisa recognized some of the boats. She recognized the majority of them. The brown-colored boat with the fish fin-like red sails with the large mask with feathers symbol came from Brigid. The crew on it were busy wiping the decks clean but she could tell the people weren't used to this extremely cold weather by the number of layers of clothing they were wearing. The next boat in her sight was one that was similar but the sails were a bit more the traditional kind that she sees. The sails were all in the shapes of squares but a bright green and a few yellow ones. If she remembered correctly, that ship is called a full-rigged. Its sails had the symbol of two wyverns with their wings spread out.

"Almyra..." Arisa gasped a bit as they continued walking.

The ship with the sails of purple and pink she knew came from Hyras. The boat looked similar to an Egyptian one she believed may be from Sreng. But there was no boat called, Arc of Akanos, even if they did ask around. This went on for 30 minutes and the trio sat down on a bench, exhausted.

"Where is it?!" Arisa yelled out frustrated as she buried her face in her left hand, "How the hell is there no boat called Arc of Akanos when Anna said specifically there is one?! Ugh!" She grabbed her flask from her waist and popped the cap open.

She was planning to take a long gulp but instead, she spit it out.

"What the?! Did it go bad?!" She coughed and wiped her lips, "I know for a fact this has strawberry wine in it!"

"Don't bother..." Hai sighed, "You're experiencing dragonic changes. It'll be a month till you can taste sweets again."

"Did you just say I can't taste anything sweet for a month?!" Arisa gawked and Flayn groaned as she munched on dried fish.

"I remember that pain. I never thought I would go through that all over again..." Flayn muttered and continued to explain after seeing the face Arisa was making, "It's a phase the bodies of Nabatean go through. We can't eat specific foods because our body is adjusting to the changes. It's not painful like a magic shift but it is still bothersome because we can only eat certain vegetation and meats." She sighed, "I can't believe I have gone through it again..."

"Again?" Arisa raised an eyebrow and Flayn pulled out a yellow-colored stone she was wearing as a necklace.

In it, you could see the Crest of Cethleann.

"That's a...dragon stone..." Arisa whispered as she slowly looked back to Flayn, who smiled sadly, "You've recovered your ability to transform..."

"Not exactly..." Flayn whispered and before Arisa could ask more, they heard heavy footsteps approaching.

Heavy silver colored armor with parts of its gold. A knight helmet she did not recognize as the armor. A sword was on the knight's waist yet they moved easily even though the armor looked like it was tons. They stopped and Arisa quickly stood up, standing in front of the two women. Her hand immediately went to the pommel of the sword but then she remembered it was broken. The knight was silent as he raised his hand a bit and pointed to her.

"Are you three the ones looking for the ship, Arc of Akanos?" The knights said, his voice deep.

The three looked at each other wary but Arisa looked back to the knight, a bit unsure but nodded.

"Yes." She answered and the knight gave them a slow nod.

"Do make sure to have all the things you need and make sure to say your goodbyes. Once you are done with your business, let me know. I will take you to the ship. I shall wait for you here." The knight said and turned towards looking at the sea.

The three looked at each other confused.

"Should we trust him?" Flayn muttered, and Arisa looked at her unsure and then to Hai, who too was unsure.

"I'm not sure." Arisa muttered, "But let us for now. We need to get Fodlan and I don't see any other option. It would take us two months to get back to Fodlan if we board the Brigid ship." She said then they nodded.

They quickly went to buy a few more things before they headed back to the knight.

"Yo!"

The trio turned as they finished their last-minute shopping and saw it was Dietre, Lolo, Hyde along with Isoka.

"Guys..." Arisa muttered as the group stopped in front of them.

"Heading back to Fodlan now? And not without saying goodbye?!" Lolo groaned as she placed her hands on her hips, "So mean!"

"Sorry...I just thought...it would be better..." Arisa muttered and the trio shook their heads.

"Cold." Dietre chuckled, "But, be safe out there. And...thank you. All of you."

Flayn, Arisa, and Hai looked at them surprised as he gave them a sad smile.

"You guys helped us save our people and even though we didn't have the best start, you still helped us. What Arsh did, that was his choice. He made his bed and now he has to lay in it. While we may never know why he chose to betray us, I still thank you for putting a stop to him. And...the sacrifice you did Arisa." He said as his eyes looked to the covered right arm.

"And thank you also." Flayn smiled softly to them, "I would not have learned many things if I had not met any of you. While our time was short, I truly enjoyed my time here in Albinea. Maybe when things have settled down in Fodlan, perhaps I will come to visit." She giggled and Shirou let out a happy bark.

"Take care of the little guy. Bite the guys that try anything on them." Hyde grinned, "And good luck with that wyvern. I wonder what it will look like once the egg hatches." He muttered.

"Hey, Lady Hai." Lolo said, "Thank you for watching over Albinea all these years. It must have been lonely."

"Not going to lie, it was." Hai sighed, "But that was the beauty of it. It got to see my home become a beautiful place. I will miss it. Ah, before I forget! Hold out your hands." The trio looked at her confused.

Dietre, Lolo, and Hyde looked confused but did so anyway. She took a dagger and made a cut on her palm, and then smeared her blood on their hands.

"What the?!" They looked horrified till the blood disappeared into their bodies.

"Hai did you just?!" Flayn and Arisa looked at her shocked as did Sothis.

"I did." Hai smiled as she wound healed and the other three were utterly confused, "You three...you are all kind souls and I know you all deeply care about your home. I won't always be around so I decided to give a gift. To be honest, you're three are the first I have chosen to give my blood rune to." She motioned them to create a projection.

They did and the size was shocked once the symbol was seen.

"This is?!" Lolo gasped and Hai nodded.

"I bestow upon you three, The Rune of The Sea. I believe in Fodlan they call them Crest." Hai chuckled a bit, "I trust you three well. This is my final blessing to this land." She held their hands, "I entrust you three to protect your home. Use this power well."

Dietre looked at her shocked but the three gave her firm nods, their eyes said everything. They would honor her words and protect their home.

"Arisa." She turned the group and Dietre nodded, "If you even need help in Fodlan, send us a message. We won't hesitate to provide aid."

Her eyes went wide and she nodded, biting her lip yet she gave them a shaky smile. One filled with joy and gratitude but also sadness.

"Thank you."

"No problem. And be safe out there you three. Take care!"

"Goodbye!"

"Say hi to the others for us!"

"They're a lovely bunch." Hai grinned as they watched the trio walk away, waving goodbye.

Arisa smiled softly and nodded as did Flayn. She prayed the next five years that they are safe. They turned and walked towards the knight, who they saw was fishing and surrounded by the Albinea snowcats. Those cats have white fur and blue eyes but they are like the normal cats that are all over the monastery. Flayn couldn't help but coo till Arisa coughed. The knight slightly turned to them, acknowledging their presence.

"We are done. Please take us to Arc of Akanos."

**[-----]**

It has been about an hour since they left the port and they have been walking down the rocky coastline. The knight moved around like nothing while Arisa had to save multiple times Flayn from nearly slipping into the water. Hai also had her fair share of saving Flayn but she could easily move around because she was used to these shores. Shirou whined as they continued walking.

"So," Arisa said as they walked, "how long till we reach the ship?"

"A few minutes." The knight replied as they kept walking.

"How did you know we were searching to board the ship?" She asked and the knight stopped, turning to her a bit.

"You were very vocal." Arisa turned away and began muttering a string of curses under her breath as they kept walking, "But there is another reason." He said and gave her glance, "You're different."

"Different as in how?" Arisa narrowed her eyes and the knight did not respond but kept walking.

Another hour passed of walking till they finally reached a huge cove cave that was under a sharp cliff. On the other side of the cave, they could see the beach shore but also, a ship. They walked and Arisa's eyes went wide as she looked at the ship before her eyes. Colors of gold and blue, carved at the bottom of the beak of the ship, was a man wearing a hood, his face not revealed.

The mizen, mainmast, forecast, and the others had sails of the colors of deep blue and purple, with specks of white to show the stars. On one of the shores were the crew yelling at each other's orders to get the docks ready. A flat wooden rail was let down and the knight motioned them to go up.

The trio looked at each other worried but nodded. Arisa went first and then the two followed her. Arisa felt her heart pounding as they walked up and their feet met the docks. Her eyes scanned the area and noticed that those on the ship, the majority of them weren't human. Those that were customers like them had different appearances. Some she recognized were Laguz. Herons were sitting way up at the mast talking to one another. One was female, her white wings made her look like an angel. The one talking to her was another Laguz but they had crow wings. Looked back and saw a few Kitsune men were talking to one another as they took sips from their cups. There was a fae that was playing around and flying near the sails. Their giggling caught Flayn's attention as she looked up and nearly tripped; they flew to her.

"(_A dragon!_)"

"(_It's been years since we've seen one! I thought no more Divine dragons were walking this land!_)"

"(_Little one, did you come from Archanea or a different one?!_)"

Arisa let go of a sigh as she spoke. Her voice turned to a mystical whisper of chirps and clicks. That was the language of the fae. And unfortunately, Flayn does not know it.

"_(She comes from Fodlan like me._)" Arisa said and from the corners of her eyes she everyone on the ship suddenly came to halt and turned to look at her. She could feel their gazes. Some are confused. Others are wary or even judging her. Yet, here she is, speaking. The fae turned to look at her. Their small appearances suddenly turned to adults, the sclera of their eyes was black as the iris were deep colors of gold. Their pupils were like cats, watching her carefully as Their ears were pointy yet the black seductive dresses they wore allowed her to recognize which fae species they were. Vampires, but they are also called _Leannán Sídhe_. One held her chin and studied her, their eyes narrowing a bit.

"(_How strange..._)" the other muttered as she ran her fingers through Arisa's brown opal colored hair, "(_You are semi-divine....the essence of dragons is all around you but...something else._)"

"(_Does it matter?_)" Arisa said still looking at the one in front of her, never breaking eye contact, "(_My friends and I wish to return to our home._)"

The Leannán Sídhes giggled and they hug her tightly. Their breast squished her face and they very much enjoying the woman turn crimson like a tomato. They cooed while Sothis in the back of Arisa's mind, could not believe what she was seeing. The one with amber-colored orbs smiled.

"_(Oh you poor thing. You've suffered so much. Yearning and yearning, the love you desire within your reach but you keep at arm's length. So much self-control but so little self-respect._)" they said and Arisa gulped.

She was about to answer when they suddenly screeched and flew away, hissing.

"Hey now!"

A loud cheerful voice yelled out and Arisa turned to see who it was. They were holding a silver shield with a grin as the fae had turned back to their small forms, hissing at the owner of the shield. The woman placed her hand on her hips as she smirked at the fae.

"Already spooking the newcomers! Wow!" A cheeky grin the woman had.

Long magenta-colored hair with two small pigtails. She wore the hat of a gremory with a pink gold tiara. Light pink the fluffy part of the gremory dress is as she saw it was the color black with gold jewelry. The dress split into the sides, revealing she wore knee-length translucent tights. Pink colored eyes smiled as they walked.

"Hello there! I see you and your friends are here to board my ship. May I see your passport?" The woman smiled.

She was a bit shorter than Arisa. Arisa took out the pin and showed it to her, the pink-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the sight of it.

"Anna told me to show you this," Arisa muttered and there was a bit of silence till the woman crossed her arms, a small frown on her face as she looked her up and down.

Arisa felt like her eyes were picking her apart and studying her till she pointed to her arm.

"Your arm." The woman said in a low tone, "Remove the cover."

A bead of sweat ran down her cheek as the woman did not budge. She felt eyes on her. What would happen if she did not obey? What would happen if they got kicked off because she chose not to? They need to return to Fodlan. Arisa unclicked the button on her left shoulder and removed the coat. Her arm was wrapped in bandages with talisman all over it but she still felt the sting. A deep wave of regret hit her suddenly but it wasn't her's. The regret she felt belonged to Sothis. She was going to remove one of the talismans when the woman raised her hand to stop.

"That is more than enough." The woman said, "I never thought I would see an _Outworlder_ after so many years."

Everyone began muttering a bit loudly to themselves and the whispers were making Arisa uncomfortable. Hai could see the fear in Arisa's eyes but Flayn was confused.

"An Outworlder? Arisa, what does it mean?" Flayn asked, concerned as Arisa gave her a side glance till suddenly the pink haired woman screeched.

**BONK! **

"Poe, how many times do I have to keep repeating that you shouldn't be scaring our guests as well as exposing them when they gave a reason to hide it?"

Poe, whimpering as she held her head in pain while the thick leather tome that was used to bonk her head disappeared in a shower of black dust. Light footsteps were heard on the wood as they walked towards them. Lilac colored long hair with two horn ornaments that faced down. Light pale skin and the woman wore a dark blue and black dress of a saint. However, this priestess dress was not of Fodlan, but from a different land, Arisa recognized.

"That's...Valentian Saint uniform." Arisa thought as she observed the woman's face.

Purple colored eyes and a mysterious smile.

"Wait...That's!" Now she looked completely shocked at the woman who smiled at her mysteriously.

"Shade! No need to go that far! Besides, I was messing with her!" Poe grumbled and Shade shakes her head.

"Doesn't matter. You're the captain of this ship. You should know better." Shade chided her and then turned back to Arisa, "I apologize. My captain here can be a bit...of a handful."

Poe grumbled as she crossed her arms but sighed.

"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure there wasn't a mistake. Anyhow," Poe grinned, "Welcome aboard Arc of Akanos. This finest ship to travel the 12 seas and also a ship for those of the supernatural to travel safely!" She points to the pin, "That pin is only given to specific people and that is you three."

"I'm Shade, I am the Quartermaster of this ship. This idiot here," she jabbed her thumb at Poe, "is Poe, the captain."

"I'm Arisa, a pleasure to meet you." Arisa reached out her left hand to shake with them and they did.

"I am Flayn! Thank you for helping us return to Fodlan. Umm...is this ship... okay for us?" Flayn shyly fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh." Shade blinked as she looked at the trio, "I never thought I see the day I see manaketes in this world. I knew there were Divine Dragons but Dragons stones did not exist in this world. Huh...I thought Serios was the last of the Divine...huh." she muttered.

"You...know Rhea?" Arisa looked at her surprised and Shade hummed but smiled.

"All will be answered in time. For now, let's get you set up in your rooms. Oh and, welcome aboard." Shade smiled.

**[-----]**

Shade did not spare Poe the scolding she deserved. The pink-haired Captain was a mopping mess while a few others chuckled. The knight, who they learned name is Valjean, is also the cook of the ship.

"Whoa." Arisa felt the ship sway a bit as she put her bag down on the bed.

The room she, Flayn, and Hai were given was pretty big and spacious. She can sense magic enveloped the ship, however, that wasn't what had her a bit miffed. It was Shade's presence. While yes, she is powerful, she isn't as powerful as her Uncle Florencio and Emily. When it comes to magic power, in ranks, Emily is the most powerful mage in all of Fodlan. Florencio is second. Cornelia third. Doctor Robert fourth, and Edward is fifth. For herself, no one has been able to take her magic status because she rarely shows it. The only she has used magic in combat are in situations that have gotten out of control. Of course, no one can measure her magic altitude if all she does is display in combat healing magic along with few simple spells. Fix, the spell she used to fix the tea pop Dorothea dropped. Levitate, which is the most common spell she uses to make things float and move around.

In other words, she is very private about her magical abilities and status. Then again...at this point, it shows how different she is from everyone. Little by little, those around her are learning about her abilities. And only those close to her know that she knows more than she lets on. Arisa let go of a sigh as she sat down on her bed. Shade's magic presence that she felt for just a moment, was equal to Emily's. Powerful and strong yet a sense of sadness. Poe, she couldn't even get a read but everyone on the ship had a different aura. She's glad Anna gave her the pin because she wouldn't be able to handle being surrounded by so many humans. With her arm, and the changes she is going through again, it's safe to say, she has become at least one-fourth divine. She looked around the room, seeing it was just herself. Flayn had already unpacked her things and wanted to go exploring and speak with others. Hai did the same but she said she wanted to talk privately to Poe and Shade.

"So, it's just me alone." Arisa sighed as she removed her cloak.

She stared blankly at her bandaged arm, gently touching it. It was just so obvious how it was wrapped, not to mention how she was still twitching. She gritted her teeth as she felt a jolt of pain suddenly surge through her body from her arm. Her veins pulsed a light red as she gritted her teeth.

"Deep breaths...Deep breaths...huff...huff..." she panted as if she was gulping water.

From the back of her mind, she felt Sothis hug her like usual, yet the goddess kept whispering "_I'm sorry. I'm sorry_." multiple times. For Arisa, Sothis was like a second mother-figure along with Sandy. They raised and taught her the skills and knowledge she knows. When her father had difficulty in subjects like puberty and such, the woman of the village would speak to her. Especially Elder Bara. Arisa sighed as she looked up the ceiling, she missed everyone.

But another problem arose.

"How am I going to explain to Hai that her parents are dead? That her family...the rest of them are..." she sighed once more and felt Sothis stirring in her mind.

"What are you doing?" She said she felt that weird sensation when Sothis was trying to go through her memories, there is a reason she still has barriers around them.

"I want the truth. Why did you become so silent about Hai? I felt a wave of deep sadness but it felt more like a loss. You are still hiding your memories from me after all these years." Sothis muttered and Arisa sighed.

"I think it's best I tell you with Hai present. I want you to hear it not just from me but Flayn as well." Arisa muttered as she stood up and wrapped her arm in new bandages.

She put on her cloak and walked out of the room, closing the door. At most, it's been a few fours since they have left Albinea and were now at sea. Walking through the hallways, she could see the inside was built military-style but looked way bigger than it should. The most rooms a ship could have if it was the size of the Titanic, around 840. Yet, the inside of the ship looked far more lavish and bigger. The most she could estimate are a total of 200 rooms on this ship. But the ship itself was the size of Queen Anne's Revenge or The Black Pearl.

"I'm not in the mood right now to argue with you," Arisa muttered as she continued to walk.

"Rhea I know is my child along with Seteth, Macuil, Indech, Emily, and Melody is my daughter-in-law. I have recovered some of my memories regarding the war against Angartha but the one thing you won't tell me is WHY I am in such a state and WHY I cry every time I see your sword. Not mention why my heart is within you. I know you have kept me in the dark for reasons but with what happened...." Arisa stopped.

"I know Sothis...That's why I want this take to take place with Flayn also. I want to know how things also went from her perspective." Arisa said and Sothis nodded.

Just when she was going to continue walking, the scent of food hit her and she turned towards a hallway on the left side. She walked towards it and saw it was a huge kitchen area but also, she could hear someone singing.

_"We'll have our ship to, with the wind from sou'west boys~" _

Carefully she walked in, seeing pots and kettles moving on their own along with sponges and scrubs in the sink. The dishes were being washed using magic along with the food being cooked by brownies. The one singing was a young girl who looked about 13 years old. She was singing cheerfully as she was busy stirring the pot that had stew cooking in it. Light brown hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon. She had braids with side-swept bangs and wore...white and gold armor of a Valentian Pegasus knight. The girl kept singing until she turned her way, screeching.

"GHAAA! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!" Arisa's sensitive hearing felt like her eardrums exploded.

"My ears...." Arisa had crouched down, her hands on her ears trying to cover them from so much racket.

The girl's scream triggered something that caused suddenly everything around her to sound so loud. _Much_ louder than normal. She could barely hear the girl say anything because to her it sounded like she was shouting but that wasn't the case. She could tell the girl was panicking, speaking in a normal tone but to her, it sounded so loud. She could hear someone rushing to her and speaking calmly.

"Slowly remove your hands."

Her eyes were squeezed shut but slowly she opened them, and carefully removed her hands. She blinked, and looked up, seeing a man let go a sigh of relief while the poor girl while, was crying, looked happy that she was alright.

"Figured, a manakete. Emma, how many times have we told you not to screech when a manakete is around?" The man said to the girl now known as Emma.

"I didn't know she was one!" Emma glared at him, "Randel, she looks like a normal human! How could I not tell she was one?!"

"Emma...Randel…Shade...." Arisa thought as they helped her up.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"Emma looked worried and Arida nodded.

"I'm alright...just...still adjusting to these changes I'm going through." She gave them a wary smile and the two looked at each other.

The man Randel, long green hair particularly tied with red thread. He wore the armor of a calvary as well as a dagger on his waist.

"I'm Emma and this here is Randel. I'm the second cook of the ship!" Emma grinned and clapped her hands together excitedly, "I'm sorry about me yelling. It's just...you surprised me."

"It's alright. I should be the one apologizing for listening." Arisa sighed, "Anyhow, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Also, " she blinked and the pupil of her right eye turned to the Crest of Flames, "I don't know if I qualify to be a manakete." She pulled her hair back and her ears are that of a normal human.

"Oh." Emma looked at him shocked, "Anyhow, did you need anything?"

"I'm going to head back to the bridge. Ring the bell when dinner is ready." Randel waved as he walked away.

Arisa sighed and rubbed her forehead a bit. Today has just been one event after another. If Shade was here, then she was bound to meet the others that came in the DLC from Shadows of Valentia. However, Poe and also the knight are new. But she never expected to be called out right in front of so many people. Especially in front of Flayn. Based on everything that has happened so far, Flayn knows she is the descendant of a Nabatean. But she isn't one. Would she consider herself one considering how she was born? From a homunculus mother, a father who was given a saint's blood, her grandmother is that same Saint. Is Beleth like her? Is Beleth also a homunculus? That would explain why Rhea kept him isolated till he was 19 years old.

"No, I just came looking for a friend of mine," Arisa said and Emma nodded.

"Oh! Your friend might be in the lobby." Emma smiled, "That's where everyone goes to chat or hang out. There is even a bar there if you want to drink. Usually, we would at the deck but tonight there is a thunderstorm."

And that moment, thunder boomed. The poor squeaked and Arisa patted her on the head.

"Don't force yourself." Arisa sighed, "I'm afraid of thunder too."

"But, you're not shaking." Emma whimpered to her.

"I am." That is when Emma noticed the slightest trembled coming from her.

"I had to adapt to not show fear."

**[-----]**

The lobby was interesting, to say the least. There were multiple tables, different groups all gathered together. One table the majority of the fae were sitting at. At another, a group of Laguz sat. So on and so forth.

"Heeeyyy!"

She turned to her left to see at the table near the corner where Hai and Flayn were sitting along with...Poe. The Captain giggled while it took everything in Arisa not to scowl. Flayn pouted as she took a sip of her drink, which was apple juice. She wanted the Almyran Berry Wine but both Hai and Poe shut her down on it. She sat next to Flayn, who just gave her a pout while Poe rested her elbows on the table.

"So, nice to finally meet you. I apologize for earlier today. It was necessary." Poe said.

"Ha." Arisa scoffed, " Was it really necessary to humiliate me in front of an audience?"

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you." Poe narrowed her eyes, "Your body has been contaminated by degeneration. What I did was a form of evaluation that allows those on the ship to study to damage and think of ways to treat it." She chastised.

"Degeneration...I think you used that term before when you explained to me what a manakete is." Flayn looked at her worried as Arisa gave her a slow nod.

"I did," Arisa muttered and Poe gawked.

"Wait, she doesn't know what manakete is or degeneration?!" Poe gawked and pointed to Flayn's dragon stone that had the Crest of Cethleann on it, "Then his do you explain the stone?!"

"Let me speak on that." Hai piped up, "The girl honestly did not know what a manakete is. Our friend here explained to her what one is and only just a few days ago, did Flayn become one."

"Fascinating!" Poe gasped and turned back to Flayn, "Usually at your age right now, if you had not sealed your dragon form, you would start showing some sort of signs of degeneration! Well, good thing you were able to save yourself on time."

"What are the signs of degeneration?" Flayn asked and Arisa did not like where this was going.

"I'll explain it." She spoke and turned to Flayn, "Degeneration is...when Dragons begin to lose the ability to think rationally and be driven to madness until they become nothing more than mindless beasts."

Flayn's eyes went wide hearing this and Arisa sighed as she looked at her friend.

"It's like a disease. It spreads over the body as time goes on. And once it is done, there is nothing left." She looked back to Poe, who nodded.

"Before I met you and the others," Arisa said, "I already knew about Divine Dragons. As well as Dragons. In a land called Archanea, 3000 years prior before humanity rose, the land was ruled over by an advanced and enlightened dragon civilization. They were overseen by the wisdom of the Divine Dragons. The water, fire, earth, ice, mage, and so on, these tribes all suffered this. They suddenly took a wave of their health deteriorating, rendering them infertile and slowly becoming insane. It was eventually discovered that the only way for them to survive was to take on the forms of humans. Many of the clans did not accept this and refused it. Those that did take on human forms sealed their powers into what is called a dragon stone. They became manaketes." She took out her stone and showed it to Flayn.

The girl was pale as she was taking this all in. Arisa waited a few minutes before she continued.

"By sealing their dragon forms into the stones, Manaketes gained human form. However, with their stone, they could temporarily turn into a dragon. The dragons that shunned the manakete form eventually became mindless because. This resulted in humans and even their fellow kin had to put them down." Arisa muttered and held her stone to her chest.

"Why have you chosen to tell me this?" Flayn whispered and Arisa bit her lip.

"It's better to be informed than remain in ignorance" Poe smiled as Arisa glanced at her, "I can tell. You've shown signs of degeneration at an early age. The fact you are still here shows you became stable. Arisa, was it?"

Arisa wanted to RIP her face off. She gritted her teeth and nodded.

_"How exactly did an Outworlder like you end up with this body?" _

**[-------]**

BAM!

Arisa slammed the door to her room open and then slammed it shut. She just jumped onto her bed like a seal, flopping down. Her face buried in the blanket and she screamed. It was muffled, that she was grateful for. Poe's attitude has been pissing her off a lot. She left before she raised a hand against the Captain.

"I have never wanted so bad to punch someone!" Arisa growled as she grabbed her pillow, "I never been pissed off so easily! Ugh! Fuck this damn puberty phase all over again! Fuck the damn arm! Fuck! Fuck it all! Argh! AA-MMMMPHHHH!" She slammed her face onto the pillow again and screamed.

Sothis felt guilty because she knows some of her personality is merging with Arisa. It's only a matter of time till Arisa becomes sassy. The woman let go of a sigh as she sat up.

"Now Flayn knows exactly what a manakete is and also degeneration. Explaining to her about the dragons and the divine is nothing but a damn rollercoaster. Now, I'm going to have to explain to what and who I am because Poe stuck her nose in my business! How the fuck was it obvious that originally from this world?! I get Hai was able to tell because she of Divine blood but damn Poe?! I can easily tell she is human! I can...." her voice suddenly died down.

"I can...easily tell...?" Her voice became a whisper, "Ha...ha...Hahahahahaahaha!" She began laughing hysterically as she placed her hand on her forehead, "For 17 bloody years I've played the ignorant child who knows nothing, and already my number one damn secret was pointed out so easily! The identity I built to hide my knowledge just shattered in a split second! **_I KNEW AT SOME POINT IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO SAY IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_**" She cackled.

Her eyes were flicking between human and slits. She dropped to her knees as she felt hot tears pour down her cheeks.

_She didn't care. _

_She didn't care._

_She was just so done. _

She wanted to run away but that would make her a coward. If she returns Rhea is going to be beyond overbearing. She wiped her tears and looked at her hands. Hands held the weight of the future and world. A burden she has chosen to share with her most trusted friends. It was only a matter of time and she prayed to whatever God could hear the one wish she wanted the most. She stood up and went to the bathroom, turning on the water and letting the tub fill up with hot water. She stripped off her clothes and went in, letting herself relax. Something like this was missed. She needed sleep. She needs to rest.

** _ Meanwhile....._ **

**\- Captains Dock -**

Poe could not help but chuckle as she looked through the profiles of her three newest clients. She sat on her desk with a glass of wine, Shade was at the other desk working on a new spell.

"Flayn, a survivor of the Red Canyon massacre and Saint Cethleann. Hmm...never would have thought I would meet her. Only recently she became a manakete. But, truth to be told, she did not need a dragon stone because she had long lost the ability to transform into a dragon. Next, we have Hai. Huh...The Guardian. Is she like Tiki?" The Gremory blinked.

"Poe, how many times have I said about exposing people in front of a crowd?" Shade said without even looking at the woman as she mixed chemicals in a jar.

"Leave only for those with evil hearts." Poe rolled her eyes as she picked up the next file.

"Arisa Byleth Reus Esiner. Daughter of Jeralt the Blade Breaker! Ha! So Jeralt got married?! I didn't think he had the guts to propose! He has always been so shy!" She gushed.

Jeralt from far away shivered.

"It's been at least 130 years since you last saw him." Shade said back and Poe gave her the stink eye.

"Shut up. It's been 10 years for me. He was just a newbie." Poe snarled and looked back to Arisa's profile, "Oh! Her mother is Sitri! And her grandmother is..." her voice died down.

"What's wrong?" Shade said as she took out a dried lizard tail from a different jar.

"Rhea is her grandmother."

Shade suddenly stopped mixing her potion as her eyes became half-lidded.

"So...The woman succeeded." Shade sighed, "That means that girl is a vessel..." as she placed down her cup.

Her fingers twitched a bit as a bitter smile came to her lips. The memory of a certain princess from Valentia came into her mind as well as a certain Lord. Her mind traveled back to a certain girl. Another to manakete of Nohr who is the twin sister of the princess. Lastly to a young woman of crimson green colored eyes.

_"I know for a fact there others out there like me who were dragged into a mess they never wanted to be part of. If you ever meet them, all I ask is that you give them this." _

Shade closed her eyes and sighed, looking up to the wall that had many pictures hanging on it. One, her eyes landed on the said woman standing beside another.

"Poe, you're going to apologize. Now I understand why the girl got very defensive. She is reincarnated. She must have kept it a secret her entire life to protect those around her. After all, the old saying is if you know too much, _eyes are bound to land on you_." Shade muttered.

"I don't even know if she'll accept my apology. She stormed off before I even said anything else." Poe said.

"It is very obvious she left before she did something she would regret." Shade sighed and summoned her tome, "That arm of hers… Poe, do you mind getting the others?

"No. But I'm in all seriousness...what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to do what Rhea doesn't want. I'm giving Arisa a _choice_."

**[-------]**

"Oh!" Flayn gasped when Arisa walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

Her hair had grown back to its original length, which she wasn't happy about. But Arisa just let go of it. She'll cut again later.

"Where's Hai?" Arisa said as she walked and her body glowed and she now wore her nightgown.

"She went to get us food. Are you alright?" Flayn asked and Arisa stopped and turned to her with a blank face.

"No, I'm not. But right now, we need to worry about Hai." She walked to her bed.

Shirou was fast asleep on Flayn's bed and the wyvern egg was next to him.

"You mean..." Flayn gasped and Arisa nodded.

"I want to hear about the War of Heroes and The Red Canyon from you. From your point of view. And I will tell you...why people called me _Outworlder_." Arisa turned to her fully.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Sothis muttered in her mind.

"I don't have a choice anymore," Arisa answered back as Flayn held her hands together nervously.

There was tension silent for a few minutes and Flayn looked up to her seriously and nodded.

**"Very well." **

The door to their room opened and in came Hai with a tray of food. The divine noticed the tense atmosphere as she closed the door.

"Is everything alright?" Hai asked and Arisa turned to her.

_"Hai, we need to talk."_

**Chapter 60: Muddy Waves: Part 1:Fractured**

**Author's Note:**

> And though I am gone,  
Just ash in the wind,  
One life surrendered,  
So yours can begin.  
Courage my children—  
This is your song.  
I am the Earth—  
I will make you strong.


End file.
